Los Ninjas Son
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Goku y Gohan buscan iniciar una nueva vida en una tierra diferente, sin darse cuenta que los problemas de su viejo hogar los perseguirán poniendo en aprietos a sus nuevos amigos y conocidos mientras los sentimientos también tocaran a sus puertas. [Gokuxharem] [Gohanxharem][Lemon][Re-interpretación]
1. Capitulo Introductorio: Un nuevo mundo

_**Hola gente, me presento soy SaiyajinSannin y les presento mi primer historia crossover titulada "Los ninjas Son", debo aclarar que no es la primera vez que creó un fanfic pero si es la primera vez en la cual mezclare a dos historias como tal: Naruto y Dragón Ball Z, desde ya hacia tiempo tenía en mente esta historia pero por razones de que estaba escribiendo otras principalmente de Naruto, pues no había tenido tiempo de plasmar mis ideas con respecto a esta historia o esa era hasta que por fin tuve ese bendito tiempo. Con este fic intento demostrar que tanto me gustan mis series favoritas y como tal no esperen las típicas parejas de Naruto (NaruHina, SasuSaku, Narusaku, Sasuhina, etc) la razón es que al tratarse de mi primer incursión en el género harem creare uno pequeño, un tanto "experimental" para Goku como para Gohan incluyendo obviamente a las chicas/mujeres más destacables de Naruto en estos, aclaro que también incluiré a la nueva creación del maestro Toriyama la sexy Androide 21 en la trama ya que los fics que he visto y leído no salen de Cell, frezzer y en ocasiones de Broly y últimamente de Bills el dios de la destrucción asi como de Black Goku, no digo que sean malas dichas historias todo lo contrario, historias como la de Alucard77 (La familia Son en Konoha) y Yumerihaba2 (El ninja Son Goku) (Mis saludos más cordiales a estos dos grandes autores de la pagina) son muy buenas de hecho me han inspirado en varias cosas que pretendo ilustrar y reflejar en esta historia pero como verán en ningún momento he tomado o tomare algo de dichos autores, en cuanto a lemon tal vez haya un poco o un mucho con intensidad ya que me gusta escribirlo jaja sobre todo con Goku y sus dos principales mujeres que ya sabrán quienes serán, también me gustaría decirles que el harem de ambos protagonistas (Goku y Gohan) será muy reducido, nada de 6 o 10 mujeres, el total de chicas para cada uno será de alrededor de tres a cinco chicas, la razón es que se me hace un poco cansino estar escribiendo los diálogos de varias personas a la vez, aun que obviamente el caso se puede dar en un momento determinado. Sin quitarles más su tiempo les invito a leer mi humilde historia y a comentarla siempre y cuando miren que lo merece. Adiós y nos leemos.**_

* * *

 _-Curiosidades-_

-Goku no se verá afectado por la luna del mundo shinobi (Ya sabrán por que lo digo, aun que intuyo que lo averiguaran por si mismos)-

-Los niveles de poder de Gohan y Goku serán similares, este último lo sobrepasara solo un poco por el entrenamiento constante-

-Las chicas fijas del harem de Goku serán: Kushina, Mikoto más adelante se unirá la Androide 21… (Las otras 2 las dejo a su elección si gustan)

-Las chicas fijas del harem de Gohan serán: Ino, más adelante se unirán Sakura y Naruko… (Las otras chicas también las dejo a su elección si quieren elegirlas claro)

-Ya llevo algunos capítulos escritos por lo que algunas cosas no se podrán cambiar xD-

¡Sin más iniciamos la nueva aventura de Goku y su hijo Gohan y la mía aquí jeje! -Me rasco la nuca mientras río nervioso _"Espero les guste"_ pienso de forma nerviosa y temerosa-

* * *

 **Capitulo introductorio: Un nuevo mundo.**

Planeta Tierra: Montaña Paoz.

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la montaña paoz, hogar de nuestro Saiyajin favorito: Son Goku, el cual vivía tranquilamente junto a su hijo Gohan. Milk (Chi Chi) había fallecido hacia meses atrás antes de la pelea final con Cell debido a una enfermedad en su corazón, muy similar a la que en su día le había dado a Goku pero lamentablemente al no quedar medicamento para tratar la enfermedad la esposa del hombre falleció de forma inevitable. Aun y a pesar de ello, los dos: padre e hijo eran fuertes y habían superado la muerte de la matriarca Son, pero cabe decir que aun le extrañaban mucho pero principalmente el Son mayor se encontraba tranquilo al saber que su esposa se encontraba en el paraíso disfrutando de su nueva y eterna vida.

-Gohan voy a traer la cena- se escuchaba dentro de la casa de los Son.

-¡Si papá!- se escucho la voz de otra persona dentro de la misma vivienda.

En eso se pudo ver salir a un hombre de la casa, el cual estaba vestido con un traje marcial de color naranja y una camisa azul por debajo, una cinta negra que le serbia como cinturón para sostener su también pantalón naranja junto a unas botas de combate azules. El hombre había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con Cell el cual había sido destruido completamente por Gohan al haber perdido a la androide 18, en un intento desesperado el androide decidió explotar junto con la tierra pero Gohan logro sacar del planeta al ser antes de que explotara, sin la necesidad que Goku se sacrificara tal y como este había pensado hacer si era necesario.

Goku alzo el vuelo para dirigirse a un rio cercano, ya hay se desprendió de la mayoría de sus ropajes dejando solo su ropa interior sobre él, con una sonrisa infantil salto al agua y comenzó a nadar para encontrar algún pez gigante que atrapar. Pasado un rato el hombre ya se encontraba fuera del agua y completamente vestido mientras sostenía por la cola a un enorme pez que sería la cena de hoy para los Son, comenzando este a volar de nuevo hacia su hogar.

Ya en la casa Goku entro junto al enorme pez que puso sobre el comedor y acto seguido se preparo para comenzar a hacer la cena, por otra parte después de unos minutos su único hijo, Son Gohan, bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior mirando con una sonrisa que su padre se encontraba fuera cocinando al enorme pez que había pescado, el chico salió fuera para ver en qué estado se encontraba la comida que en unos minutos más iba a degustar.

-¡Huele delicioso!- Gohan se limpiaba la baba de su boca, lo cierto era que tenia muchísima hambre.

Goku por su parte se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación en frente del pez esperando a que el alimento estuviese listo para ser comido, en un momento dado el hombre de cabellera negra y alocada abrió lentamente los ojos mirando con desesperación la comida que tenía en frente de él.

-¡Muy bien, a comer!- Goku dijo aquello mientras tomaba un gran trozó de carne del animal, Gohan al ver esto también se acerco a donde estaba su padre e imitándole también tomo un gran pedazo de carne.

Unos minutos después:

Tanto Goku como su hijo Gohan estaban satisfechos, habían devorado toda la carne del pescado en cuestión de minutos dejando solo los restos óseos detrás de sí, con una sonrisa y una barriga llena el Son mayor se levanto del suelo.

-Hay que buena comida, me encantan los peces de la montaña paoz- Goku decía sonriente a su hijo que solo asentía con una sonrisa.

-¿Papá?- Gohan llamo a su padre el cual voltio a verle -¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Gohan?- Goku pregunto curioso.

-Nada, solo que…- el chico no sabía cómo decirle a su padre lo que pensaba, con pena agacho la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos -He pensado que a hora que no está mamá podríamos ir a otro lugar, Papá- por fin dijo Gohan, aun que nunca lo hubiera admitido el joven Son, una de las cosas que quería hacer con su padre era viajar y vivir aventuras en otros lugares de la tierra o incluso fuera de ella.

-¿Otro lugar dices? -Goku pensó por unos momentos para posteriormente continuar hablando. -A decir verdad suena bien yo ya había pensado en algo similar, de este modo podría continuar mis entrenamientos en nuevos lugares e incluso aprender nuevas técnicas- el Son mayor decía aquello mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su barbilla en un indicio de que estaba pensando. -¿Pero dónde? Tal vez podríamos ir al planeta de los Yadorantts, pero no, su comida no es tan sabrosa… ¡Ya se!- Goku exclamo extrañando a su hijo que le miro confuso.

-¿Qué pasa Papá?- pregunto el joven Gohan a su padre que le sonreía con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a Shen Long que nos envié a un planeta en donde necesiten de nuestra ayuda o hallan personas similares a las de aquí?- Goku sugirió en modo de pregunta a su hijo que le miraba sorprendido.

-¡Eso me parece bien, Papá! jeje- Gohan se animaba al saber que pronto comenzaría una nueva aventura al lado de su padre.

-Entonces está decidido, mañana mismo vamos a la corporación capsula, Bulma tiene las esferas del dragón así que no será tan difícil hacerle la pregunta a Shen Long-

Goku apagaba el fuego que había creado para cocinar al pez y junto a su hijo entraron a la casa para descansar pues desde hacía rato que el sol se había metido entre las montañas dejando paso a una bella e infranqueable cortina de estrellas y la luna.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la corporación capsula Goku junto a su hijo Gohan se encontraban hablando con Bulma que se había sorprendido cuando supo el por qué de la visita de su viejo amigo.

-¿Entonces quieres pedirle a Shen Long que los lleve a un mundo que los necesite?- Bulma preguntaba mientras estaba apretando los pernos de uno de sus experimentos.

-Bueno la verdad sí, es eso jeje- Goku se tomaba la nuca con una de sus manos sonriendo despreocupadamente.

La mujer de cabello azul dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, con cuidado dejo sus herramientas sobre una mesa y se limpio la grasa de sus manos con la ayuda de un trapo para después ver a Goku y al joven Gohan.

-Está bien, pero conste que solo lo hago porque eres mi amigo y además…- la mujer enfoco su mirada en Gohan. -Creo que esto es una buena oportunidad de que seas el padre que Gohan necesita- Bulma decía sonriendo a Gohan que se apeno por lo que la científico acababa de decir.

-Gracias Bulma, de verdad lo aprecio mucho- Goku sonreía mientras le ofrecía la mano a Bulma que correspondió el acto dándose un apretón de manos.

Después de ello, los 3 salieron al patio de la enorme casa, mientras Bulma llevaba entre sus manos las 7 esferas del dragón, Vegeta estaba recargado sobre uno de los muros de la casa pero en un momento dado miro con intriga las esferas que su esposa llevaba.

-Kakaroto veo que estas huyendo de nuestro enfrentamiento- dijo un poco altanero el príncipe Saiyajin a Goku que pasaba a un lado de él.

-Hola Vegeta… Mmm no estoy huyendo solo me cambio de planeta jaja- el Saiyajin reía irritando un poco a su rival.

-Cállate insecto, lo que pasa es que de este modo pretendes aprender nuevas técnicas y movimientos o ¿Me equivoco?- Vegeta dijo un poco alterado a Goku.

-En efecto Vegeta, creo que ahí fuera aun hay retos que no he superado y pretendo hacerlo- Goku decía sonriente y lleno de confianza.

-Bueno en ese caso espero que aprendas algo nuevo por tu propio bien- Vegeta decía sonriendo confiadamente. -Porque lo vas necesitar cuando yo te derrote- termino de decir dándose un aire de superioridad.

-Como digas Vegeta, después nos vemos- Goku se despedía de su rival mientras corría hacia donde ya estaban Bulma y Gohan invocando al gran dragón Shen Long.

Un destello se hizo presente, los cielos se oscurecieron en pleno día como si de un eclipse se tratase, del resplandor de las esferas comenzó a emerger de forma violenta una gran figura en forma de serpiente gigante, una vez que el brillo que cubría a la criatura se disipo dejo ver a un inmenso dragón verde con una mirada seria y teñida de rojo.

-Díganme que desean, yo soy Shen Long y puedo conceder sus deseos, pero solo puedo cumplir dos deseos y no todos- decía el gran dragón mirando a los presentes.

-Hola Shen Long, cuánto tiempo sin verte- Gohan hablaba con el gran dragón que le miraba sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-Una pregunta Gohan ¿Que no llevan nada?- Bulma pregunto al percatarse de que no llevaban mochila alguna o algún tipo de equipaje. Gohan sonrió ante esto y de sus ropas parecidas a las de su padre saco un pequeño estuche el cual fue reconocido por la mujer de ojos azules.

-Oh ya veo lo llevan en capsulas- Bulma decía entendiendo la situación.

-¿Van a pedir sus deseos o no?- Shen Long comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Perdón Shen Long- decía Goku llegando al lugar -Nuestro primer deseo es: ¿Puedes buscar un planeta en donde allá vida parecida a la humana o similar?- Goku decía mientras era escuchado con atención por el dragón verde.

-Eso es muy fácil- Shen long decía aquello mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un rojo aun más intenso para después volver a tomar la palabra -He encontrado un mundo muy alejado de aquí, en el habitan personas con habilidades sorprendentes llamadas ninjas o shinobis…- el dragón de las esferas decía.

-¿Ninjas? ¿Serán como purpura?- Goku se preguntaba recordando al ninja que combatió con él cuando era un niño.

-A hora vuelvo, no se vallan a ir aun- Bulma decía mientras se retiraba hacia el interior de su casa.

-Muy bien he cumplido su primer deseo a hora ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?- Shen Long volvía hablar mirando expectante al guerrero mayor de ropas naranja.

-Bueno, nuestro segundo deseo es…- pero en ese momento alguien les llamo haciendo que Goku no pidiera su segundo deseo.

-¡Esperen, les dije que aun no pidieran su segundo deseo!-

Bulma se acercaba rápidamente hacia Goku y su hijo.

-Miren tomen esto- Bulma le ofrecía a Gohan varias capsulas las cuales el chico miro con interés mientras las tomaba.

-¿Qué contienen Bulma?- dijo Gohan poniendo las nuevas capsulas en su estuche.

-Bueno una contiene una cámara de gravedad para que entrenen y las demás varios prototipos de objetos en los cuales he estado trabajando, creo que entre una de ellas va un nuevo prototipo de casa expandible, tome como modelo su casa en la montaña paoz, la marque con un pincel negro para que supieran cual es- la mujer genio decía mientras miraba a los dos Son que estaban en frente de ella.

-Bulma antes de irnos ¿Me harías un favor?- Gohan pedía mientras que de su traje sacaba un paquete con varias cartas.

-Por supuesto que sí, Gohan-

-¿Podrías darles estas cartas a los chicos? Cómo no tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos creo que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- Gohan le entregaba el paquete de cartas a la mujer de cabellos azules.

-Sí, claro que lo hare- Bulma sujeto con fuerza el paquete.

-Muy bien, sigo esperando su segundo deseo- Shen Long ya estaba desesperándose.

-Gohan ya es hora- Goku llamo a su hijo que asintió y se encamino a su lado.

-Si Papá- el chico dijo entusiasmado por el nuevo mundo que les esperaba.

-Muy bien Shen Long, deseo que nos envíes a mí y a Gohan a ese mundo de ninjas- Goku pedía mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga y a su rival que se acercaba también al lugar.

Shen Long tras escuchar su siguiente petición solo hizo brillar sus grandes ojos permitiendo ver como una luz comenzó a emanar de Goku y de Gohan que se despedían de los presentes (Bulma y Vegeta).

-¡Adiós!- Gohan gritaba mientras era engullido por la luz que momentos atrás había comenzado a cubrirlo a él y a su padre.

Por fin las dos siluetas de ambos Saiyajins habían desaparecido dejando solos al gran dragón y a Bulma junto a su esposo el príncipe Vegeta.

 _-"Espero que entrenes Kakarotto porque de lo contrario te destrozare"-_ Vegeta pensaba aquellas palabras mirando el cielo.

-Bueno ya he cumplido sus deseos… Me retiro. Adiós- el gran dragón también comenzaba a brillar mientras su figura se distorsionaba y las esferas del dragón se elevaban en el cielo para después salir disparadas hacia todas las direcciones haciendo que el cielo volviera a su azul habitual y que el sol una vez más brillara sobre la ciudad.

Ambos, Bulma y Vegeta se retiraban hacia el interior de su casa deseándoles lo mejor a los dos Saiyajin en su nuevo viaje.

* * *

Mundo Shinobi: Cerca de Konoha.

A las afueras de Konoha dos seres aparecían en una estela de luz intensa, eran Goku y Gohan que le acompañaba de cerca, frente a ellos miraron un gran y largo sendero mientras en sus alrededores lo único que se podía ver era un espeso bosque.

-Vaya pero qué lugar tan más tranquilo- dijo Gohan mirando alrededor suyo.

.Vamos Gohan, siento varias presencias fuertes en esta dirección, tal vez allá algún pueblo cerca- Goku decía mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección norte.

Los dos Son caminaban tranquilamente por la senda del bosque, querían ver tranquilamente lo que ese nuevo mundo les ofrecía por lo que por a hora no habían decido volar o teletransportarse. Pasados unos minutos pudieron por fin ver un gran portón a la lejanía, aun con el paso ligero ambos seguían avanzando hacia aquella extraña entrada.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta pudieron ver como había dos personas sentadas en lo que parecía era un puesto de guardia, ambas personas se extrañaron al ver el cómo iban vestidos los dos individuos, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Buenos días ¿Me podrían decir que se les ofrece?- pregunto un chico de cabellos oscuros con un chaleco verde olivo y una venda atada alrededor de su cabeza que pasaba por encima de su nariz.

-Oh hola, mi nombre es Goku- Goku decía animado mientras se acercaban a los otros dos chicos que no les quitaban la vista ni al grande ni tampoco al joven.

-Hola señor Goku pero sería tan amable de responderme la pregunta- el chico respondía un poco desconfiado.

-Me podrían decir ¿En donde estamos mi hijo y yo?- Goku pregunto inocentemente haciendo que los dos chicos se miraran entre sí extrañados por la pregunta.

-Esto es una aldea ninja, es la aldea oculta entre las hojas- el compañero del otro chico era ha hora el que hablaba, el cual estaba vestido igual que su compañero de vigilancia solo que este tenía una gabardina sobre su cabeza con una extraña placa metálica similar a la que su compañero tenía en la frente con una banda.

-Oh ya veo…- Goku se rascaba la nuca tras escuchar al joven decirle eso.

-¿Acaso ustedes no saben que es una aldea ninja?- el chico con la venda sobre su nariz cuestiono.

-La verdad no… ¿Qué es?- Goku pregunto curioso.

Tras una breve explicación los vigilantes le habían dicho a Goku y a Gohan que era una aldea ninja y cuál era su función.

-Muy bien a hora que se que es una aldea ninja nos podrían llevar con el líder de la aldea, a ese al que le llaman Hokage-

-¡Oiga! Cuidado con el cómo se expresa de Hokage-sama- exclamo uno de los chicos un poco enfadado.

-Pe… Perdón jaja- Goku se había exaltado un poco por el repentino comportamiento de uno de los chicos.

En eso una persona se acerco al puesto de guardia cosa que todos los presentes notaron, era una mujer de cabellera roja intensa con una vestimenta parecida a la de los dos chicos que estaban con Goku y Gohan. La mujer en cuestión sostenía su largo cabello rojo en una coleta que le caía hasta la cintura y en su frente se podía notar la banda ninja de la aldea de la hoja además también se podían apreciar un par de bellos ojos de un color azul oscuro que adornaban a la hermosa mujer que se acercaba.

-Hola chicos- dijo la mujer sin tomarle tanta atención a Goku y a su hijo que le miraron sin entender.

-Hola Kushina-san- uno de los hombres sonreía al ver a la Uzumaki.

-Hokage-sama me mando por los registros de hoy… ¿Eh?- la mujer por fin había prestado su atención a los dos Saiyajin que continuaban parados en el mismo lugar mirándole con curiosidad.

-Claro a hora se los doy…- uno de los chicos comenzó a buscar entre las cajas que habían en el puesto.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- Kushina pregunto curiosa mirando a Goku que le sonrió alegremente.

-Hola soy Son Goku y el es mi hijo Son Gohan pero puedes llamarnos solo Goku y Gohan jeje- Goku se presentaba como comúnmente lo hacía provocando que la Uzumaki riera por la tan despreocupada y encantadora sonrisa del hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki- a hora la pelirroja se presentaba brindándole la mano al Saiyajin que la tomo estrechándola, al hacer esto la mujer pudo notar la fuerza que el brazo de Goku tenía algo que la tomo por sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo Kushina-san- a hora Gohan era el que hablaba mientras daba una pequeña reverencia a la mujer que le miro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba de estrechar la mano del Son mayor.

-Bueno aquí tiene Kushina-san, los registros de hoy- el chico que había estado buscando unos papeles sacaba una caja de cartón mediana llena de unos papeles con sellos y escritos extraños.

-Gracias Kotetsu-san- Kushina tomaba entre sus manos la caja con los papeles la cual no aparentaba estar pesada pero al parecer si lo estaba un poco.

-¿Te ayudo?- Goku pregunto al ver la dificultad con la que estaba Kushina.

-No gracias, yo puedo sola- la mujer dijo mientras se acomodaba la incómoda caja entre sus manos.

-Bueno antes de que se vaya Kushina-san ¿Podría llevar a estos dos hacia donde esta Hokage-sama?- el otro chico pregunto a la pelirroja que le miro intrigada para después volver a ver a Goku y Gohan.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kushina sin entender la razón de aquello.

-Vera, aparecieron de repente y no sabemos qué hacer con ellos, solo que no baje la guardia podrían ser espías- dijo Kotetsu señalando a Goku y su hijo.

 _-"¿Espías? ¿Qué es eso?"-_ Goku pensó ladeando la cabeza en señal de no entender las palabras de uno de los ninjas.

-¡¿Entonces por qué los dejaron entrar a la aldea, par de idiotas?!- Kushina replico molesta, causando que los dos ninjas vigilantes se aterrorizaran por la Uzumaki.

-Espere… Kushina-san, lo que pasa es que no se ven peligrosos, por eso creemos que no hay problema- el compañero de Kotetsu dijo nervioso calmando un poco a la pelirroja.

La mujer lo medito por unos segundos, luego para ver a Goku y a Gohan que seguían sin entender lo que pasaba.

La pelirroja suspiro resignada. -Bueno está bien, síganme- Kushina no estaba muy convencida pero aun así acepto, la kunoichi comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la aldea seguida de cerca por el par de Saiyajin que miraban con asombro las estructuras que estaban por ahí.

La nueva aventura de Goku y su hijo Gohan comenzaba, esperando que fuese igual o incluso más emocionante que las aventuras que el Saiyajin de sangre pura había vivido ya en el pasado.

* * *

 _ **Muy bien espero que les guste este capítulo introductorio, el fic lo**_ _ **estaré actualizando cada una o dos semanas**_ _ **según**_ _ **como ande de tiempo, pero como dije al principio al contar con varios capítulos ya escritos podre actualizar cada semana al menos durante estos primeros capítulos. Me despido deseando que les haya gustado tal y como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Adiós se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Conociendo amigos

_**Hola de nuevo gente, gracias por el gran apoyo que me han dado a pensar de ser mi primer crossover, repasemos los resultados: Comentarios: diez, favoritos: dieciocho, seguidores de la historia: catorce, vaya creo que la cosecha ha sido muy prospera jaja xD. Pero bueno para celebrar que iguale y supere la cifra de 10 en los tres contadores de la pagina subo el primero capitulo del fic más otra razón que comentare al final, así como también antes de que se me olvide mencionar que de nuevo aprecio el apoyo que le han dado a la historia sin más procedo a responder y a que lean el cap. Saludos y feliz lectura les desea su amigo SaiyajinSannin.**_

 _Respuestas:_

 _ **-Etherias Akastki833-**_ _Gracias por leerte el capitulo introductorio, te agradezco enormemente el apoyo, espero te guste igual este primer capítulo "real" del fic. Saludos y cuídate amigo._

 _ **-kenello25-**_ _Me alegra que te allá gustado el "cambio" de tuerca jeje, había leído muy pocos fics en donde solo saliesen Goku y Gohan como protagonistas así que pensé: "Que importa, deja me ánimo al fin y al cabo no pierdo nada". También te agradezco por haber opinado sobre las otras dos mujeres para el harem de Goku, ya había pensando en Mei ya que en lo personal me agrada el personaje sobre todo por lo coqueta que puede llegar a ser así como a la par de ruda. Gracias de nuevo, mis más sinceros saludos y espero que también te guste este primer capítulo ya centrado en la trama del crossover._

 _ **-THE CROW 88-**_ _Buenas amigo, gracias por comentar el fic, aprecio enormemente que te haya agradado la historia, con respecto a tus sugerencias para el harem de Goku tal y como le comente a kenello25 ya había pensado en Mei por las razones antes dichas, mientras que también había contemplado a Mabui por ser muy tranquila y eso de algún modo contrasta con la personalidad que todos conocemos de él azabache de Goku, Gracias de nuevo y espero que te siga gustando la historia conforme avance. Éxitos._

 _ **-alucard77-**_ _Sinceramente no pensaba que mi historia fuese a llamar la atención de alguien tan bueno como tú, gracias por los alagas a la historia, aun que no los merezca ya que personalmente no me considero un gran escritor al aun no alcanzar el estilo de narración que me gustaría tener, así como que aun cometo muchos errores al narrar, pero gracias de todo corazón. Espero que las continuaciones de esta humilde historia te parezcan lo suficientemente buenas, sin más que decir por el momento me despido. Saludos y cuídate. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Black998-**_ _Que bueno que te gusto la presentación de la historia, espero que esto siga siendo así conforme avance, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos. Adiós._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Gracias por tu extenso comentario, debo aclarar que algunas chicas si serán directas tanto para Goku como para Gohan, pero eso no quiere decir que se enamoren de buenas a primeras, intentare llevar la narrativa de una forma lógica al menos en ese aspecto ya que es en lo que más me gusta centrarme en mis historias, además de la acción. Me despido dándote de nuevo las gracias y esperando que te guste el fic igual en los capítulos venideros. Hasta luego._

 _ **-IzanagiOmega-**_ _¡Cuánto tiempo amigo! Haber que día de estos te presentas por el otro foro para desempolvar viejas historias jajaja. Gracias por el comentario me da mucho gusto saber que te gusto el crossover y que dé en vez en cuando le echarás una ojeada para ver que tal sigue, espero no decepcionar jaja. Te saludo calurosamente mientras me despido y dándote las gracias otra vez. Adiós._

 _ **-ngel rodrguez-**_ _Gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio enormemente. Te saludo y espero volverte a leer pronto. Hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Valoro mucho el tu comentario amigo y aun más el hecho de que me sugirieses a Anko y Ten Ten para los harem lo tomare en cuanta conforme lleve la historia, lo malo que como lo dije en el capitulo introductorio no quiero "saturar" de mujeres a Goku y a Gohan ya que eso aria que perdiera lógica, mi fic aun que sea del genero harem estará más centrado a "recontar" la historia de Naruto pero tomando en cuenta la inclusión de los dos Son y no quisiera desviarme de eso, aun así tendré muy presentes tus sugerencias que para nada son malas, ojala te siga gustando la historia. Adiós y gracias._

 _ **Declaración**_ _[Por que se me olvido ponerla en el otro capitulo xD]_ _ **:**_ _Ni Naruto, ni Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, estos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, yo solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro o algún tipo de plagio de mi parte, esto es hecho por un fan para fans, disfruten._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Naruko piensa que Gohan es un bicho raro por su forma de vestir-_

 _-Goku solo cuenta hasta su transformación de Súper Saiyajin 2-_

 _-Las semillas del ermitaño son el equivalente a las píldoras del soldado pero sin consecuencias tras su consumo-_

 _-La cantidad de rayos "lunares" para que un Saiyajin alcance el estado Ozaru es de: 17 millones de ondas Blutz-_

 _-La cámara de gravedad que Bulma le dio a Goku para entrenar puede aumentar la gravedad hasta un máximo de 300 mil veces-_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Conociendo amigos**

Por las calles de la aldea se podía ver a Kushina acompañada por los dos Son, la mujer de pelo rojo se encontraba caminando cómodamente sin la caja que con anterioridad llevaba, pues al final decidió cedérsela a Goku que con gusto y sin apenas esfuerzo la llevaba en una de sus manos. Gohan por su parte iba a un lado de su padre mientras notaba como las personas de la calle se les quedaban mirando un poco confundidas y sorprendidas por el cómo se miraban el par de Saiyajin.

-Kushina-san ¿Aun falta para llegar con Hokage-sama?- Gohan preguntaba poniéndose a un lado de Kushina que le miro inclinando su mirada hacia abajo.

-No, Gohan… ¿Vez ese gran edificio de enfrente?- Kushina le decía al chico peli negro que voltio hacia el frente mirando un gran edificio a una distancia más o menos cercana.

-Si… ¿Así que ese es el edificio en donde esta Hokage-sama?- el chico volvió a preguntar.

-Así es y dime Gohan-san ¿De donde son tú y tu padre?- a hora la mujer Uzumaki era la que preguntaba.

Goku que iba detrás de ellos escucho atento la pregunta.

-Bueno, somos de la montaña Paoz- dijo el chico confundiendo a la pelirroja.

-¿La montaña Paoz? Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar ¿Esta en alguna parte de la tierras inexploradas?- Kushina miraba con confusión al jovencito Son.

-Bueno la verdad es que… ¡AAAH!- pero antes de que el chico dijera algo una pequeña piedra le golpeo la cabeza, dando un ligero quejido de dolor lo que puso en alerta a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué, estas bien Gohan?- Kushina pregunto sin entender lo que acababa de pasar mientras se agachaba quedando a la altura del chico mientras le observaba buscado algún golpe o herida de cualquier tipo sin encontrar nada.

-Si estoy bien jeje- el chico se sobaba la cabeza mientras voltio a ver a su padre que estaba detrás de él con una expresión seria y moviendo la cabeza en un "No" cosa que el joven entendió.

 _-"Gohan ya cuando estemos con el Hokage contaremos de donde somos ¿Entendido?"-_ Goku uso un poco de telepatía para decirle aquello a su hijo que asintió levemente evitando que Kushina se diera cuenta.

-Goku-san creo que ya puedo llevar yo esa caja- Kushina dijo acercándose a Goku que se había parado tras el incidente con Gohan.

-No es una molestia, de verdad puedo llevar esta caja sin ningún problema- Goku decía levantando con facilidad la caja con una sola de sus manos.

-Bueno está bien, te seguiré tomando la palabra jeje- Kushina rio tras lo que él Son mayor le había dicho y por sus propias palabras.

En esos instantes, algo llamo la atención de la mujer que miro a un lado de Goku como alguien se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No me atrapas Iruka-sensei!- reía y gritaba una chica de más o menos la misma edad que Gohan, solo que esta era rubia, tenia 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y usaba una vestimenta naranja muy suelta así como que su cabello estaba sujeto en dos largas coletas así como que tenía dos grandes orbes azules como ojos.

Detrás de la muchacha un hombre vestido igual que Kushina corría desesperadamente detrás de la incontrolable rubia -¡Ven aquí Naruko!- grito al parecer el hombre al que la chica había llamado Iruka.

Una vena se comenzó a ver en la frente de la mujer, causando que Goku se asustara al ver el repentino estado de humor de la pelirroja, su cabello rojo comenzaba a moverse con voluntad propia lo que le daba aun más sorpresa a Goku y a Gohan mientras este último miro confundido el cambio que Kushina estaba sufriendo.

-¡NA-RU-KOOOO!- Kushina grito empezando a correr disparada hacia la chica que había escuchado el grito mientras comenzaba a sudar frio al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Ma… Mamá?!- la rubia pregunto sorprendida mirando hacia todos lados para localizar a quien parecía ser su madre.

-¡Jovencita! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Kushina pregunto detrás de la rubia que se giro lentamente para ver a su madre.

-¡Mamá no es lo que crees…!- la rubia se sentía perdido pues claramente conocía como su madre se ponía cuando esta hacia una travesura.

-¡¿A no?!- la mujer se comenzó a tronar los nudillos dando a entender lo que se le venía encima a la chica que solo tembló ante el acto de su madre.

Por su parte Goku y Gohan miraban la escena sin entender nada, solo que el Son mayor comenzó a tenerle algo de terror a la pelirroja que gracias a su acto también le recordaba a Milk por el cómo se enojaban ambas mujeres.

Después de una golpiza:

La chica rubia tenía varios chichones en su cabeza mientras Kushina la llevaba a rastras hasta donde estaba Iruka mirando con horror lo que le había pasado a su alumna.

-Muy bien aquí tienes Iruka-san- Kushina le entregaba a Naruko que aun seguía fuera de sí, sin vida aparente.

Iruka se quedo un poco asustado por como la rubia estaba pero inmediatamente la tomo entre sus brazos cuando su madre pelirroja se la daba al chunin.

-Gra… Gra… Gracias Kushina-sama- Iruka dijo aun asustado por la furia de la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, espero que no se te vuelva a escapar o el próximo será su profesor por no hacer un buen trabajo- Kushina dijo amenazante cosa que hizo pasar saliva a un aterrado Iruka.

-Como diga… ¡Adiós!- Iruka se apresuro a salir del lugar con Naruko en brazos mientras desaparecían en una nube de humo, un poco más tranquila la mujer camino hasta el lugar en donde estaban los Son que habían visto todo con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo la mujer mirando a Goku que reacciono ante la petición de la Uzumaki.

-S-si claro- el Saiyajin se apresuro pues no quería que la mujer se molestara con el cosa que de lo contrario lo pagaría con su vida tal y como le había pasado a la pobre de su hija, es decir, Naruko.

Unos momentos después ya se encontraban en el despacho del Hokage mientras este miraba con detalle a los dos Saiyajins que estaban en frente del, el Hokage en particular era un hombre de edad avanzada con un sombrero rojo con blanco y que en el centro decía "Hokage".

-¿Así que ustedes acaban de llegar a la aldea?- pregunto el viejo Hokage a Goku que asintió.

-Si yo me llamo Son Goku y el es mi hijo Son Gohan- decía Goku presentándose sonriente al señor Hokage.

Kushina por su parte aun continuaba en el lugar, aun y a pesar de que ya había entregado los registros el Hokage le había pedido que se quedara para escuchar lo que él Son mayor tenía que contarles.

-Bueno puedes comenzar a decirnos: ¿De donde son? Son Goku- el Hokage pedía mientras se sentaba en la silla en frente de su escritorio.

-Bueno la verdad y aun que parezca una locura no somos de este mundo jaja- dijo Goku haciendo que Kushina y el viejo tercero se impresionaran ante las palabras de Goku que se rascaba la nuca.

-Joven por favor no se burle de nosotros- el Hokage decía recuperando la compostura y mirando a Goku que se quedo callado de repente preparándose de nuevo para hablar.

-No estoy mintiendo, Hokage-sama- Goku había cambiado su voz y comportamiento haciéndolo aun más varonil cosa que le llamo la intención a la mujer pelirroja que estaba a su lado que le miro con detalle observando los músculos de sus brazos y el fuerte pecho que se podía notar cerniéndose a su ropa.

-¿Y cómo pretendes demostrarlo? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?- el Hokage preguntaba y sugería cosa que hizo sonreír al Saiyajin.

-Si así lo quiere con gusto peleare-

-Muy bien pero debo decirte que no me haré responsable de lo que te pueda pasar ¿Entendido?-

-Hokage-sama si me permite preguntarle ¿Contra quienes pretende hacer que Goku-san pelee?- Kushina pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno tal vez no tenga ninguna objeción si lo enfrento a ninjas expertos en Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu- dijo el tercero mirando a Goku que continuaba serio y sonriente a la vez.

 _-"Espero que mi papá no se emocione o de lo contrario podría destruir toda la aldea_ "- pensaba Gohan mirando a su padre.

-Entonces está decidido, Son Goku se te pondrá a prueba para que demuestres tus habilidades- el Hokage decía mirando con tranquilidad al hombre de cabello alborotado.

-Me muero de ganas de saber si los ninjas de aquí son poderosos- Goku dijo entusiasmado por el reto que se le presentaba cosa que sorprendió a la mujer pelirroja y al Hokage.

-Bien ¿Kushina podrías llevar a Son Goku y a su hijo al campo de entrenamiento 8? En unos momentos estoy allá junto a los ninjas con los que se enfrentara y los lideres de clan, creo que esto deberían verlo- el viejo Hokage decía mirando a Kushina.

-Hi, síganme por favor- Kushina llamo a Goku y a Gohan los cuales salían por la puerta dejando solo al Hokage.

 _-"Ese hombre llamado Goku, algo me dice que no miente aun que también no pudo dar crédito a lo que me dijo, que no son de este mundo, es algo difícil de creer"-_ el Hokage pensaba mientras observaba el vació de su oficina.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento 8:

Después de caminar un rato más por la aldea, los dos Son junto con Kushina por fin llegaban al lugar del encuentro, en el lugar se encontraban una mujer de cabellos azules oscuros entrenando junto a su hijo un muchacho de igual color de pelo que el de su madre, usaba un pantalón corto blanco, unas sandalias de pelea junto a una camiseta azul, mientras la madre de este usaba la misma vestimenta que Kushina, la cual reconoció inmediatamente a la susodicha.

-¡Mikoto!- Kushina se encamino a hacia la mujer que había dejado de entrenar junto a su hijo que miro fugazmente a Goku y a Gohan que se quedaron parados en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento.

-Kushina, que gusto- dijo la mujer saludando a la Uzumaki.

-¿Y hora por que estas aquí junto a Sasuke?- Kushina pregunto al ver como el chico lanzaba varias shurikens al tronco de un árbol.

-Decidí entrenar un poco con Sasuke hoy, por eso no lo mande a la escuela- dijo la mujer para después ver detrás de Kushina a los Son que continuaban despreocupados mientras esperaban al Hokage y a los ninjas con los cuales se enfrentaría Goku hasta que este hablo.

-Oye Gohan este parece un buen lugar para esturar los músculos, que dices me acompañas a calentar en lo que llegan Hokage-sama junto con los ninjas- Goku decía mientas se quitaba su Keikogi naranja superior dejando al descubierto su camisa azul y sobre todo los músculos que se marcaban perfectamente en la camiseta dejando ver un poco del físico de este haciendo que las dos mujeres le miraran de forma instantánea al ver el tan bien formado y esculpido cuerpo del Saiyajin.

-No papá, estoy bien- dijo el chico apenado observando cómo las dos kunoichis no le quitaban la vista de encima a su padre, cosa que también Sasuke noto frunciendo el seño al ver como su madre miraba al extraño hombre.

-Bueno como quieras- Goku camino hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento mientras se ajustaba unas muñequeras azules. Para después de un salto lanzar una serie de patadas y puñetazos al aire impresionando a los presentes, excepto a Gohan.

-¿Kushina quien es él?- Mikoto pregunto a la pelirroja que no desapartaba su mirada de Goku que continuaba saltando y dando patadas y saltos sobre el campo.

-¿Qué?- Kushina fue lo único que dijo por estar mirando al Saiyajin.

-¿Que quien es él?- Mikoto volvía a preguntar a hora si atrayendo la atención de la Uzumaki.

-No lo sé, lo conocí en la entrada esta mañana-

-¿Entonces qué hacia contigo?- la mujer de ojos oscuros volvía a preguntar.

-Lo que pasa es que este hombre al parecer viene de otro mundo, algo loco la verdad pero ahora que veo sus movimiento no me parece algo tal descabellado- Kushina continuaba hablando mientras miraba a Goku y Mikoto también. -Hokage-sama al querer confirmar esto le ofreció un desafío en este campo de entrenamiento, pero como veo no es necesario hacer ese desafío- dijo por ultimo la mujer del fallecido cuarto Hokage.

Goku continuaba haciendo lo suyo, mientras era visto con gran asombro por Sasuke que había dejado de lanzar Shurikens. _-"¿Este tipo de donde ha salido?"-_ el joven Uchiha pensaba mientras continuaba con su observación.

Goku comenzaba a emocionarse, cosa que Gohan noto al ver que su padre empezaba a lanzar golpes con más fuerza de lo normal, alerta ante esto el chico quiso intervenir pero en eso paso justo lo que el joven Son quería evitar.

-¡AAAAH!- Goku lanzo un fuerte puñetazo al suelo causando que este se agrietara y se partiera por causa del golpe, esto hizo que Sasuke, Mikoto y Kushina quedaran anonadados por lo que acababan de ver. Seguido de esto el Saiyajin completamente distraído en su calentamiento que paso a ser más un entrenamiento que otra cosa, concentro su Ki haciendo una pequeña esfera de poder en una de sus manos, lo cual sorprendió aun más a Kushina al ver tan extraña técnica.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso es el Rasengan?!- dijo la Uzumaki recordando la técnica de su difunto marido.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepa hacer la técnica de tu esposo, Kushina?!- Mikoto hablaba a hora estupefacta por lo que sus ojos miraban.

 _-"¿Que jutsu es ese? ¡Qué poder!"-_ Sasuke miro con emoción a Goku que se preparaba para realizar su siguiente movimiento.

Goku lanzo la esfera hacia un árbol y con una rapidez cegadora apareció delante de este para desviar con una sola mano su ataque que salió volando en dirección al bosque cercano que estaba por detrás del campo de entrenamiento o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de este.

-¡Fu! Eso estuvo cerca jeje- El Son menor dijo tranquilo al ver lo que su padre acaba de hacer, pero recordó un hecho inmediato.

Una inmensa explosión se hizo presente en las cercanías, causando aun más impresión en las dos mujeres Jounnin y en el chico Uchiha.

-¿El lanzo esa esfera de energía al árbol?- Kushina se pregunto así misma mirando como el bosque que estaba delante de ellas explotaba.

-Eso parecer, pero más impresionante es lo que acaba de pasar, ese ataque fue equivalente a una bijuu-dama- Mikoto respondía a la pregunta de Kushina.

-jaja Perdón creo que me pase un poco jaja- Goku decía mientras reía y se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos.

Varios ambu se hacían presentes en el lugar, en medio se podía ver al Hokage que venía acompañado de los lideres de clan de Konoha y varios ninjas adicionales, el tercero y quienes le acompañaban se quedaron hecho de piedra al ver en qué estado estaba el campo de entrenamiento, es decir, estaba completamente destruido por el "calentamiento" de Goku mientras entre el bosque se podían ver fumarolas alzarse en el cielo por la explosión fruto de ese mismo calentamiento.

-Pe-Pe… ¿Pero qué paso aquí?- dijo uno de los lideres de clan observando todos los destrozos del sitio.

Mientras tanto Goku se acercaba a los recién llegados pero fue detenido por el hijo de Mikoto que se puso en frente de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?- Goku pregunto inocentemente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es ese extraño poder que acaba de usar? - Sasuke decía mirando con decisión al Son mayor.

-¿Extraño poder?- Goku se preguntaba confundido.

Pero antes de que Sasuke volviera hablar, Mikoto apareció a su lado sorprendiendo un poco al hombre de cabello alocado.

-Hijo que formas son esas de presentarte- Mikoto reprendió a Sasuke que solo bufo ante la intervención de su madre. -Discúlpelo mi nombre es Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha- la mujer se dirigió hacia el Saiyajin que miro confundido a la matriarca del clan Uchiha, la mujer hizo una leve reverencia en modo de saludo a Goku que también correspondió haciendo lo mismo.

-Hola yo soy Goku, mucho gusto-

 _-"Que apuesto es"-_ la Uchiha pensó sin dejar de ver los músculos tan tonificados del Son mayor.

 _[Nota del autor: Debo aclarar de una vez que intentare hacer que las relaciones entre Goku, Kushina y Mikoto así como las de Gohan con Naruko, Ino y Sakura se den de la forma más coherente posible, aun que también aviso que basándome en los comportamientos de Ino la are más directa con Gohan mientras Mikoto también lo será con Goku, no digo que se vayan a enamorar rápidamente de ellos solo que se sentirán más atraídas a estos por sus formas de ser así como por sus habilidades y poderes y de paso aclaro que la Uchiha al principio solo querrá perversear con Goku xD hasta que eventualmente si se enamore de este por causa de la convivencia que constantemente tendrán]_

Mientras la Uchiha continuaba platicando con Goku, Kushina era interrogada por el Hokage y los líderes del clan.

-Kushina nos podrías decir ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- el Hokage preguntaba mientras todos los lideres junto a él esperaban una respuesta.

-Bueno la verdad es que él…- la Uzumaki apunto hacia la dirección de Goku que seguía hablando con la mujer Uchiha. -Fue el que dejo así el campo de entrenamiento- termino de decir haciendo que todos miraran al unisonó al Saiyajin.

 _-"Entonces ¡¿Lo que me dijo en el despacho era verdad?!"-_ pensó el Hokage sorprendido por la destrucción que había.

-¿Hokage-sama, él es el tipo con el que debíamos enfrentarnos?- un ninja vestido completamente de verde con un peinado extraño y un par de cejas muy pobladas pregunto.

-Así es Gai- el Hokage respondió aun sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Ni aun que le atacásemos todos juntos podríamos contra él- dijo otro ninja que leía un libro naranja y tenía el rostro tapado por una máscara además usaba su banda ninja de lado también tapando uno de sus ojos. Todos los presentes se exaltaron por la afirmación del shinobi de pelo plateado.

-¡Eso es imposible Kakashi…! No hay nadie más poderoso en esta aldea que nuestro Hokage- a hora decía otro ninja corpulento y alto vestido de una armadura y con pintura de guerra sobre su rostro además que sobre su cabeza se alzaba una gran y abundante cabellera carmesí.

-Te equivocas Choza, ese tipo desprende una energía muy extraña he podido verla gracias a mi Sharingan, no es chakra aun que se parece a este, lo que sí puedo decirte es que es una energía muchísimo más poderosa que la nuestra- Kakashi volvía hablar sorprendiendo aun más a los demás.

-¿A un quiere que sus ninjas se enfrenten a él?- dijo Kushina en modo de burla haciendo que el Hokage sonriera de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno dadas las circunstancias, no creo que sea necesario enfrentarlos- dijo por fin el Hokage, cosa que Kurenai una ninja especializada en Genjutsu y Kakashi suspiraran de alivio, excepto Gai que se desilusiono un poco al ver que no pelearía contra un adversario tan poderoso.

Después de eso el Hokage se acercó hacia Goku que continuaba conversando con Mikoto, estaba claro que a la Uchiha le había llamado la atención el Saiyajin.

-Goku… Debido a estos cambios repentinos no podrás pelear…- el Hokage decía esto mientras miraba el campo hecho añicos.

-jeje Perdón me pase, lo siento, me estaba aburriendo así que pensé: Voy a calentar un poco para cuando lleguen- el hombre reía despreocupado mientras Mikoto reía por el comentario del Saiyajin cosa que impresiono a todos, pues la última vez que habían visto en ese estado a la Uchiha era cuando se había convertido en novia de Fugaku de lo cual ya hacía años, por su parte el Saiyajin ni caso había hecho a la mujer Uchiha cosa que era contraria a los demás que continuabas sin creer que la seria mujer riese tan despreocupadamente.

-Ejem…- llamo el Hokage cosa que hizo que la Uchiha calmara su risa sobre lo que había dicho Goku -Bueno Goku debido a esto, debo hacerte una pregunta-

-¿Si de que se trata?- Goku pregunto curioso haciendo sonreír levemente al Hokage que ya estaba planeando algo grande, el hombre no era tonto por lo que él sabía que si lo tenia de su lado, su deseo de traer paz al mundo shinobi podía ser más real que nunca.

-Bueno te pregunto: ¿Te gustaría formar parte de la aldea de la hoja?- por fin Sarutobi, pues ese era su nombre, daba su primer paso hacia su sueño.

-Claro, porque no- dijo Goku sin entender a la pregunta y su significado oculto.

Gohan aun estaba debajo de la sombra de unos árboles, mirando como su padre estaba rodeado de los ninjas y el Hokage. En eso pudo ver como el chico que había detenido a su padre se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Tu eres hijo de ese señor llamado Goku?- pregunto el chico de ojos negros mirando fijamente a Gohan que también le miraba de la misma forma.

-Sí, mucho gusto me llamo Gohan, espero que seamos amigos-

Gohan se levantaba del paso y le ofreció la mano a Sasuke para estrecharla, Sasuke le regreso el saludo con un poco de indiferencia.

-Bueno Son, aun que no los conozco de nada, algo me dice que no tardare en conocer sus verdaderas habilidades- Sasuke decía mientras des estrechaba su mano de la de Gohan que le miro confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el joven Son pregunto mirando a Sasuke que continuaba en frente de él.

-Mejor finge que no escuchaste nada… _"Tonto ingenuo"_ \- Sasuke pensó aquello ultimo aun apretando la mano del chico Son.

Tras decir aquellas últimas palabras el Uchiha menor se comenzó a alejar de Gohan que no le quito la mirada aun confusa sobre lo que le acababa de decir el chico de cabellos azabache y portador del Sharingan.

-Qué chico tan raro- Gohan dijo para sí mismo rascándose la nuca y mirando como Sasuke se alejaba lentamente del lugar a paso tranquilo y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su short.

* * *

 _ **Muy bien espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, informo que es la única vez que actualizare tan seguido, la razón es que tenía tiempo para corregir errores y revisar los capítulos que llevo escritos causando que al final me animara a subir este capítulo, también me gustaría decirles (de nuevo) que aprecio enormemente el apoyo que he recibido, no creí que fuese tanto. Gracias, nos vemos en una semana en: Los Ninjas Son. Adiós y se me cuidan, se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin.**_


	3. Capitulo 2: El nuevo clan de Konoha

_**Buenas amigos, se reporta SaiyajinSannin con otro capítulo de este crossover entre Naruto y Dragon Ball Z, agradezco el apoyo que me han dado aun y a pesar de apenas iniciar en esto de los crossover, intentare no decepcionarlos lo más que pueda, los romances se daran un tanto lentos como apresurados para dar sentido y lógica como por ejemplo tal vez, Mikoto, Ino y Mei (si la incluyo, claro), esas si serán directas con los Son jaja, lo contrario pasaría con Naruko, Kushina, Sakura y el resto de chicas que introduzca siendo un poco más reservadas una vez enamoradas tanto de Goku como de Gohan. Sin más paso a responder sus comentarios y a permitirles leer con tranquilidad, espero les gusto. Hasta otra.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, amigo. Mikoto es una de mis féminas favoritas de Naruto: La razón, es que es muy desconocida, no se sabe casi nada de ella y eso me provoca curiosidad por lo que me anime a incluirla en el fic como una de las principales mujeres de Goku y a la final me decidí darle una personalidad más atrevida y alegre en base a lo poco que se de ella. Gracias de nuevo, disfruta el nuevo cap. Adiós._

 _ **-Etharias Akatski833-**_ _Un gusto leerte de nuevo, me enorgullece saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, eso me motiva mucho, con respecto a tu comentario, comparto tu misma opinión sobre la "aceleración" de relaciones, puede darse el caso que tal vez si se pueda pero yo siempre he ido calmado cuando escribo algo que debe culminar en besos, abrazos y demás cosas lemon, no son malas historias en lo general pero tengo miedo de perder un poco el norte si hago eso mismo, mi mínimo de capítulos para que las relaciones en si arranquen deben ser al menos de unos 11 capítulos y aun así siento que si voy un poco acelerado aun que intento ir lo más despacio posible y eso para que las primeras chicas se enamoren (en el caso de Goku, Kushina y Mikoto ya que serán las que interactúen mas con él Saiyajin y en el caso de Gohan, Naruko e Ino) no para que se casen ya con sus enamorados y eso jaja para eso al menos unos 15 y son pocos… Por que alargar tanto la historia también es perjudicial. Sin más espero no meter la pata me despido. Hasta pronto._

 _-_ _ **arg21-**_ _Gracias de antemano por lo de capitulo anterior, que bueno que te gusto, intentare encontrar el ritmo necesario y adecuado para que cada cosa se dé más o menos cuando se tiene que dar, tampoco quiero tenerlos leyendo 30 capítulos y que Goku aun no tenga sus noches de bodas o Gohan sus primeros besos jajaja, por que como le dije a Etharias alargar la historia en el ámbito romántico también puede ser malo para esta y más si uno de los temas en los que se centra es el romance. Espero te siga gustando, nos seguimos leyendo. Te saludo de nuevo y me despido. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Créeme que se van a asustar aun mas cuando se vengan las transformaciones jeje. Espero volver a leerte en los próximos capítulos. Adiós y gracias amigo._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Gracias por el comentario y cumpliendo tu deseo: ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Disfruta jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _De todo corazón se agradecen tus palabras amigo, lo que pasa es que llevo escribiendo casi 2 años y aun no me perfecciono como yo quisiera estarlo, yo siento que ya alcance un nivel mas o menos decente pero quiero seguir mejorando. Sin más por el momento te doy las gracias por leer y me despido. Hasta otra._

 _ **-dvsalazarb12-**_ _Te agradezco el comentario, aquí tienes otro capítulo para ver si también te gusta. Éxitos._

 _ **-ngel rodrguez-**_ _Me alegra saber que te deje en dicho estado (suspense) aun que no era mi intención hacerlo jajaja. Espero seguir causando esa sensación, eso indica que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Me despido amigo con un cordial saludo. Adiós._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, intentare hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, no estoy acostumbrado hacerlos más largos que de 3k a 5k pero lo intentare. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Gracias por tu propuesta, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, las pelirrojas son la debilidad de los Son jajaja Ok no, pero are que sea así jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Agradezco tus sugerencias, créeme que las voy a tomar en cuenta conforme avance la historia. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta luego._

 _ **-darksquall03-**_ _Te mando mis más sinceras gracias por las sugerencias, lo cierto es que Kurenai y Goku harían una pareja un tanto curiosa así como impredecible ya que personalmente no conozco mucho del humor de Kurenai aun que eso no quiere decir que tal vez no lo intente. Gracias de nuevo y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós._

 _ **-FanficWord010** \- jajaja Un gusto, gracias a ti supe sobre el fic de Alucard77 "Los Son en Konoha", me agrada mucho que mi historia te allá llamado la __atención, gracias. Con respecto a tus emparejamientos me parecen muy buenos y las tomare en cuenta, no en balde llevo votación jaja. Un saludo y a ver tus vídeos loquendo de fanfics jaja. Adiós y hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Mikoto puede llegar a ser muy directa en ocasiones tanto así que su amiga Kushina la provoca para fastidiarla siguiéndole el juego-_

 _-Ino inmediatamente se interesa en Gohan al conocer su forma de ser así como por lo atractivo que es a sus ojos-_

 _-Naruko no soporta a Gohan, lo considera un niño consentido, siendo que esta tiene razón en parte-_

 _-Bulma les dio a los Son una cantidad exacta de 5 capsulas adicionales a las que ya llevaban Goku y Gohan en su estuche, las mayoría de estas aun se desconoce que contienen-_

 _-_ _El Ki en teoría también existe en el universo de Naruto pero este es a base de la energía vital y no de la espiritual como el chakra -_

 _ **-Votos para los harem de Goku y Gohan (solo 2 chicas por cada uno)-**_

Harem -Goku- _Mabui: 1, Tsunade: 3, Mei: 3, Kurenai: 1, Anko: 3, Shizune: 1_

Harem -Gohan- _Ten ten: 2, Karin: 2, Hinata: 2, FemGaara: 1, Temari: 1_

 _[Nota: las primeras chicas que lleguen a los 10 votos serán quienes estén en algún harem, recuerden que ustedes son quienes eligen a esas 4 chicas, yo solo escribiré acorde a sus elecciones]_

 _ **Sin más les dejo leer tranquilos… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El nuevo clan de Konoha.**

Goku continuaba rodeado de los ninjas de elite, los lideres de clan y Sarutobi que sonreí al ver la nueva adición que iba a hacer a la aldea.

-¿Goku a hora si nos podrías decir exactamente de donde son tú y tu hijo?- Sarutobi preguntaba a Goku que se había sentado en el suelo.

-Bueno creo que ya puedo jeje… Bueno verán, mi hijo y yo somos de un planeta llamado Tierra- el hombre de cabellos alborotados decía mirando hacia el cielo -Decidimos venir a este mundo ya que el nuestro esta en paz y tiene a quien lo proteja por lo que me decidí a ir junto a mi hijo a un mundo en el cual necesitaran de nuestra ayuda- Goku terminaba de decir, mientras todos los presentes le miraban con asombro ¿Acaso estaban en frente de un "visitante de las estrellas"? Como así decirlo o ¿Tal vez aquel extraño hombre mentía?

-Entonces nos estás diciendo ¿Que eres una especie de marciano?- Kakashi cuestiono a Goku que le miro sonriente.

-En cierto punto sí, pero yo no soy un marciano, soy un Saiyajin- Goku respondía tranquilamente mientras la impresión de los demás aumentaba con cada palabra que el hombre decía.

-Y ¿Qué es un Saiyajin, Goku-san?- Kushina pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Bueno un Saiyajin es un ser que pertenece a una raza guerrera de otro planeta que se dedicaba a conquistar mundos y venderlos- las palabras del Son mayor parecían sinceras y llenas de verdad.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, a hora dinos ¿Que tan poderoso eres?- Gai preguntaba poniéndose en frente de Goku que se confundió por la extraña forma en que iba vestido aquel hombre de cejas pobladas y peinado raro.

-Bueno…- el Saiyajin se ponía la mano sobre la barbilla pensando -Yo diría que sin problemas podría destruir este planeta, con tal vez, un 40% de mi poder en estado base- Goku decía tranquilamente dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-Des… ¡Destruir el planeta!- Sarutobi estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Goku había dicho.

-Si incluso mi hijo Gohan puede hacerlo- Goku señalo a su hijo que seguía bajo la sombra de unos árboles, todos los ninjas que estaban con él se giraron hacia el mencionado apenando al joven.

-Esto es sorprendente, sencillamente sorprendente- el Hokage decía contento.

-Bien a hora debemos preparar todo para la inclusión de los Son a la aldea- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y con los ojos de color celeste este vestía igual que los demás jounin.

-Concuerdo contigo, Inochi- respondió el viejo Sarutobi posando sus manos detrás de su espalda -Pero en lo que preparamos todo, díganos Son Goku: ¿Tienen donde quedarse?- el Hokage volvía a hablar preguntándole al Son mayor.

-Si no se preocupen, lo único que necesito es que me digan donde hay un terreno lo suficientemente grande para poner nuestra casa- Goku decía despreocupadamente.

-¿Como que poner su casa?- a hora preguntaba un hombre alto, con el cabello largo y lacio de color castaño con los ojos claros aparentando estar ciego, era el actual líder del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más poderosos e influyentes de la aldea de la hoja, su nombre era Hiashi Hyuga.

-Si verán…- el Saiyajin voltio a ver a su hijo de nuevo - ¡Gohan!- Goku llamo a su hijo que se levanto del pasto y comenzó a correr rumbo a su padre.

-¿Si papá?- el joven de cabello oscuro preguntaba a su padre que le miro sonriente.

-Enséñales nuestra casa- el padre de este dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

-Está bien- Gohan un poco apenado al recibir todas las miradas de los presentes comenzó a efectuar la orden de su padre. Saco de su Keikogi un pequeño estuche, el cual abrió con lentitud y saco una pequeña capsula con un aparente botón en uno de sus extremos, todos se quedaron confundidos por lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

-¿Y eso para que sirve, Gohan?- Kushina pregunto de nuevo al ver la pequeña capsula que el joven Son tenía en una de sus manos mientras guardaba el estuche de nuevo entre su ropa.

-Bueno esto es nuestra casa- Gohan respondió apenado.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa cosa diminuta es su casa? Eso es imposible hehe- Choza dijo mientras intentaba no reír por lo que había escuchado.

-Gohan- Goku llamo a su hijo dando un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en señal de que continuara.

El chico camino hacia el campo abierto dejando atrás a los demás que estaban esperando haber que hacia el joven, Gohan en ese momento apretó el botón que tenia la capsula y la arrojo al suelo, después de varios rebotes contra este la capsula exploto en una nube de humo dejando impresionados a todos, con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver que ante ellos se había mostrado una casa con todo y un garaje, esto era demasiado para los ninjas.

-¡Esto es asombroso!- Mikoto por fin hablaba mirando la casa que había aparecido en frente de ellos.

Gohan por su parte se acerco a una de las paredes de la casa, más precisamente hacia una especie de caja roja pegada a la pared con un seguro, al hacer esto retiro dicho seguro abriéndola y dejando al descubierto un pequeño botón también rojo con una leyenda encima del, "guardar" decía aquella inscripción, el chico oprimió el botón haciendo que otra pequeña nube de humo apareciera de repente y lo siguiente que se miro fue que la casa había desaparecido y al disiparse el humo se pudo observar como en el suelo estaba tirada la capsula que anteriormente se había convertido en la casa que les habían mostrado.

Goku se levanto del suelo haciendo que los demás lo observaran, el Son mayor camino hacia su hijo que recogía la capsula y la guardaba junto a las demás en su estuche, el hombre sujeto a su hijo del hombro y lo atrajo hacia el mirando a todos los ninjas que igualmente no habían dejado de verles a él y a Gohan.

-Bien díganme ¿Donde podemos instalarnos?- Goku hablo aun con su hijo a un lado de él.

En ese instante el Hokage camino tranquilamente saliendo de la multitud de ninjas que esperaban la respuesta de su líder.

-Bueno si son tan amables de ir de nuevo a la torre Hokage para poder formalizar todo esto me sentiría satisfecho- Sarutobi hablaba notándose un poco impaciente por hacer a Goku y a su hijo parte de la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Hay alguien ahí a hora mismo?- Goku pregunto mirando al Hokage que no entendió su pregunta.

-Bueno si, esta mi secretaria…-

-Está bien, haber déjeme ver, juro haber sentido un Ki pequeño cuando llegamos a su oficina-

 _-"¿Ki?"-_ Sarutobi pensó intentando descifrar lo que el Saiyajin quería decir.

-¡AJa! ya lo encontré, por favor quien quiera ir a la oficina de Hokage-sama agárrese de mi- el sonriente peli negro exclamo mientras ponía dos de sus dedos sobre su frente, Gohan por su parte se agarro a la ropa de su padre para el "viaje". Mikoto y Kushina se miraron así mismas y caminaron tranquilamente hacia Goku el cual continuaba sonriendo como era muy común en él, las dos mujeres tomaron a Goku de cada brazo abrazándose a estos, Mikoto por un lado estaba encantada por sentir el fuerte brazo derecho del Saiyajin mientras Kushina solo se agarro el brazo derecho por curiosidad de saber que iba hacer el azabache a continuación o eso quería creer y pensar.

 _-"¡Que brazo!"-_ pensó Mikoto ruborizándose un poco por sentir el musculoso brazo del Saiyajin puro.

Por su parte Kushina intentaba no fascinarse por los músculos de Goku que se comenzaba a concentrar.

-Bueno está bien- Sarutobi no muy convencido también se acerco a Goku y poso una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros -¿Qué vas hacer, Goku?- el viejo Hokage le pregunto a Goku que se estaba concentrando.

-Nos vamos a teletransportar- dijo a secas Goku causando una gran sorpresa a todos.

-¡Hokage-sama!- los ninjas gritaron al unisonó al ver que Goku desaparecía en un destello junto a su hijo, las dos mujeres y el Hokage, las miradas de incredulidad se hacían presentes en ellos, pues en cierto modo lo estaban, estaban sorprendidos y anonadados por las extrañas y magnificas habilidades de Saiyajin Son Goku.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage, estaba la secretaria de este tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de la torre cuando de repente, 5 personas aparecieron de la nada asustándola y haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡Hokage-sama!- la mujer exclamo mirando como una de esas cinco personas era el líder de la aldea.

-¡Cada vez me impresionas más Goku-san!- Kushina dijo sonriéndole a Goku que le respondió de la misma forma.

Gohan y el Hokage se separaban del Son mayor, mientras el primero ayudaba a la secretaria a ponerse de nuevo de pie, pero no pasaba lo mismo con las dos mujeres que seguían abrazadas a los brazos de Goku que comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo por la situación.

-jeje gracias, Kushina-san pero ¿Podrían soltarme ya? No hay necesidad de que sigan junto a mi jeje- Goku no decía aquello por que le molestara, era solo que se había incomodado un poco al sentir el par de pechos de cada mujer a sus costados.

La Uzumaki y la Uchiha se dieron por aludidas al escuchar lo que él Son les había dicho, más rápido que el viento se separaron del hombre ocultando sus rostros al estar completamente avergonzadas por lo que había ocurrido.

 _-"Que vergonzoso, es más ¿Por qué lo abrasé así?"-_ Kushina se preguntaba mentalmente ocultado su cara al haber abrazado de ese modo tan directo el brazo del Saiyajin que solo se rascaba la nuca sin entender la repentina actitud de las dos mujeres pues Mikoto estaba igual que su amiga pelirroja.

-Bueno… Ejem… Síganme por favor… _"Estas mujeres, quien lo hubiera pensado"_ \- el Hokage pensó aquello último al ver a Mikoto y a Kushina actuar como dos adolecentes cautivadas haciendo que los presentes le miraran de nuevo mientras se giraba y comenzaban a caminar tranquilamente hacia su oficina.

Una vez llegados a la oficina del Hokage, Goku junto a Gohan y las dos kunoichis miraban como su líder sacaba un mapa de la aldea enseñándoles donde les gustaría instalar su clan, el Saiyajin puro miro con cierta confusión el mapa al no entender muy bien que era eso de clan.

-Bien Son Goku ¿Dónde te gustaría instalar tu casa, estos son los terrenos libres de la aldea así que no hay problema alguno en que elijas- Sarutobi apuntaba varias partes del mapa que correspondían a los terrenos no ocupados de Konoha.

-Creo que este de aquí estaría bien…- Goku apunto un terreno bastante grande al lado del terreno del clan Uchiha, cosa que alegro interna mente a Mikoto que al parecer pensó que así podría ver más seguido al Saiyajin -¿Qué te parece Gohan? ¿Crees que está bien este terreno para poner nuestra casa hay?- Goku preguntaba a su hijo que miraba con detalle el mapa.

-Creo… que si papá, por mi está bien- Gohan respondía volteando a ver su a padre que le sonreía.

-Muy bien entonces está decidido- el viejo Hokage decía contento por lo que el hombre y el chico en frente de él habían dicho, tras decir eso miro a las dos kunoichis que estaban detrás de Goku y Gohan comenzando hablar de nuevo esté. -Kushina, Mikoto ¿Por qué no les muestran ese terreno para que se instalen de una vez?- Sarutobi pregunto con un tono tranquilo y amable.

-Hi, Hokage-sama- las dos mujeres dijeron en coro al escuchar su nueva "misión" lo que les venía bien para conocer mejor a Goku y a su hijo.

-Eso está bien, no se preocupen para mañana mismo tendré todo listo para incluirlos oficialmente a la aldea… Ya pueden retirarse- Sarutobi sonreía mirando al Son mayor que asintió a lo que el viejo decía.

Después de eso, las dos mujeres acompañando a Gohan y a Goku salieron de la torre Hokage, para ver la aldea y conocerla mejor.

-*Gruñido*- se escucho de la nada, lo que causo que las dos mujeres voltearan hacia todos lados ¿Que era ese sonido parecido al de un animal salvaje? ni idea, pero ese dichoso sonido se volvió a escuchar poniendo aun más alertas a las dos kunoichis hasta que miraron a Goku que se tocaba el estomago.

-No… ¿No me digas que tu estomago es el que ruge así, Goku-kun?- Mikoto pregunto mirando perpleja a Goku que le miro despreocupadamente y asintió.

-Así suena cuando me muero de hambre…- Goku miro a su hijo para continuar hablando -Gohan creo que la visita por la aldea tendrá que esperar a hora debemos buscar algo de comer- Goku termino de decir mientras aun miraba a su hijo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de pena por la actitud tan infantil e inocente de su padre.

-No te preocupes Goku-kun. Si gustan pueden ir a comer a mi casa, yo los invito- Mikoto dijo dulcemente a Goku que le miro feliz por lo dicho mientras Gohan se había confundido por la actitud tan rara que la mujer de cabello oscuro con toques azules tenia con su padre.

Kushina por su parte miro esto con algo de desconfianza, lo cierto era que su amiga aun y a pesar de ser un poco reservada podía ser muy directa si algo le había agradado o… Gustado.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias Mikoto-chan!- Goku hablo emocionado por la comida que de seguro degustaría.

La mujer Uchiha por su parte se sorprendió por él como la había llamado el Saiyajin.

 _-"¿Acaso le dijo "chan"?"-_ Kushina se pregunto mentalmente sorprendida por la terminación al nombre de su amiga por parte del hombre de cabello alborotado, pero la pelirroja no se iba a quedar atrás. -Goku-san yo también puedo invitarte a comer a ti a Gohan a mi casa, además yo tengo un mejor sazón- la Uzumaki contraataco dejando a Mikoto perpleja por las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Mejor sazón?! A la mujer que se le quema hasta la sopa instantánea- Mikoto dijo disimuladamente ganándose la atención de la Uzumaki que le miro molesta.

-¡Al menos a mi no se me quema el agua…! Dime como eso es posible siquiera jaja- Kushina levanto un poco la voz llamando la atención de los civiles que transitaban por el lugar.

-¡¿Que dijiste cabello de tomate?!- Mikoto dijo ya enojada con su amiga que se molesto más por como la Uchiha la había llamado.

Una gota de sudor se formo en la nuca de los dos Saiyajin que miraban la pelea entre las dos mujeres.

-Por favor cálmense Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan- Goku intervino intentando calmar a las dos mujeres que se comenzaban a alterar más y más.

-¡TU NO TE METAS!- las dos mujeres gritaron a Goku que se quedo helado al ver el nivel de parecido que ambas mujeres compartían con su difunta esposa, pues lo habían dejado callado y derrotado ¿Que era el contra el enojo de una mujer? la respuesta era: Nada. Nunca había podido contra el enfado de Milk a hora mucho menos contra el enfado de dos mujeres parecidas a ella.

El Saiyajin se puso serio de un momento a otro, en ese preciso instante pudo notar como Kushina y Mikoto se miraba muy molestas por lo que Goku debía ponerse serio, en ese momento tomo las manos de ambas mujeres y las alejo una de otra sin que estas pudieran hacer algo al respecto, sorprendidas miraron a Goku que las separaba poniéndolas a cada lado de él.

-Para que no se molesten más yo las invito a comer a las dos- el Son mayor dijo sonriendo intentando hacer que desapareciera la tensión, esto hizo que las dos mujeres sonreirán también por el acto de este.

 _-"Con una sola mano pudo sujetarme"-_ pensó Kushina sorprendida e impresionada por la tremenda fuerza de Goku.

 _-"¡Goku-kun debe ser mío! "-_ Mikoto también pensaba imaginándose a Goku y ella compartiendo momentos íntimos, le había gustado mucho a la Uchiha y estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo para pasar un buen rato juntos.

-Está bien Goku-kun, aceptamos tu invitación- las dos mujeres dijeron resignadas ya que ninguna de las dos dejaría al Saiyajin con la otra, Goku por su parte volvía a sonreír triunfal al ver que si pudo calmar a sus nuevas amigas.

-¿Papá puedo ir a conocer la aldea?- Gohan se acerco al trió de adultos que le miraron sorprendidos ya que el chico ni ruido había hecho ya.

-¡Claro Gohan! Solo que antes de que te vayas dame el estuche de capsulas- Goku dijo extendiendo una de sus manos.

Gohan obedeció y sacando de su ropa le entregaba a su padre el estuche blanco en el cual estaban las capsulas.

El Son mayor tomo el estuche y al igual que como su hijo lo había hecho antes se guardo el estuche entre su ropa. Gohan solo se limito a hacer un ademan con la cabeza para posteriormente salir corriendo del lugar para explorar la aldea y conocer el nuevo hogar en el que viviría. Por su parte Goku comenzó a caminar junto a las bellas kunoichis que no se separaban de él tomándolo de las manos llevándolo a rastras prácticamente.

* * *

Gohan caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de la aldea, miro con asombro las casas y los negocios que estaban abiertos, lo cierto era que nada de esto se parecía en lo más mínimo a su hogar en la tierra, fue cuando salía de las calles de la aldea encontrándose con un parque, el chico hibrido se encamino a uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse, a la distancia se podía ver un gran edificio en el cual de un momento a otro se podían ver una gran multitud de chicos salir porque Gohan dedujo que a lo mejor ese edificio era una especie de escuela, algo había llamado la atención de este cuando miro que de entre la multitud salía una chica peculiar, era la misma muchacha rubia que había visto ser apaleada por Kushina unas horas atrás cuando recién llegaba a este mundo.

-¿Acaso esa chica no es la hija de Kushina-san…? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Oh si! Naruko creo- Gohan se preguntaba a si mismo dándose la posible respuesta mientras dejaba de mecerse en el columpio parándose de este.

La chica en concreto se miraba platicar muy animada junto a otras muchachas que iban a su lado, una de ellas contaba con una playera morada con mangas de un color amarillo claro y un pantalón corto de un ligero verde olivo y unas botas tipo sandalias negras, sus ojos eran celestes y su cabello era igualmente rubio atado en una coleta, otra chica que caminaba también junto a ellas tenía el cabello rosado y los ojos de un color verde intenso, sus ropas estaba conformadas por un vestido de corte oriental de color rojo y unas sandalias ninja y por ultimo una joven que caminaba un poco aparte del resto, tenía los ojos aperlados y un cabello oscuro azulado, esta vestía con una sudadera y un pantalón azul oscuro con el mismo calzado que la mucha rubia de ojos celestes, Naruko y la chica de sudadera platicaban tranquilas mientras la peli rosa y la chica de mirada celeste al parecer discutían por algo, esto llamo especialmente la atención del chico al no entender muy bien a las chicas de su misma edad. Cuando las chicas pasaron por el parque todas miraron sin excepción al chico que estaba ahí, el cual jugaba con un perro pequeño que le lambia contento.

-jajaja Para amiguito me haces cosquillas jajaja- Gohan reía por la acción del can que no lo dejaba de lamer.

-¡Akamaru!- se escucho a un chico castaño que corría hacia donde estaba el joven Son y el perro que al parecer era de él.

El muchacho por fin llegaba hacia donde estaba su mascota, el perro al ver a su dueño se bajo de Gohan para correr a los brazos de su dueño que miro al chico vestido con un dogi naranja que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la tierra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el muchacho con el perro entre sus brazos.

-Hola me llamo Son Gohan- el chico respondía animado mientras se acercaba al otro chico, este vestía una sudadera gris con bordes negros y un pantalón semi-café con sandalias como calzado, en su rostro se podían ver dos marcas rojas que se asemejaban a una especie de tatuajes ubicados en cada mejilla del joven.

-Hola Gohan… Mi nombre es Kiba. Soy Kiba Inuzuka- el chico también se presentaba a Gohan que sonreía al ver a Kiba y a su perro Akamaru.

-*gua*gua*gua*- el pequeño perro ladraba contento mirando al chico Son.

-Al parecer le agradas a Akamaru, eso quiere decir que eres una buena persona- dijo Kiba haciendo que Gohan riera y se rascara la nuca agradecido por aquellas palabras.

Las chicas miraban extrañadas al chico azabache que platicaba con Kiba incluida Naruko que parecía que recordaba haber visto a ese muchacho en alguna otra parte.

-Oye tu…- Alguien llamo al chico Son que voltio para ver quién era -¿Tú no eres el chico que iba con mi mamá esta mañana?- la chica rubia con coletas preguntaba acercándose a un Gohan que se había apenado por lo cerca que estaba la muchacha.

-¿Ku-Kushina-san?- Gohan contra preguntaba haciendo que Naruko le mirara fulminante.

-Sí, ella es mi mamá- la chica de grandes coletas se acerco al rostro de Gohan que dio varios pasos hacia atrás un poco intimidado.

-¡Oye! No lo asustes con tu cara de espanto- decía la otra chica rubia tomando a Naruko de uno de sus hombros y la alejaba del chico azabache que se quedaba mirando la extraña escena.

Una vez que la chica de ojos celestes había alejado a Naruko la cual estaba molesta, se aproximo a Gohan para presentarse.

-Hola Gohan-san, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, pero solo llámame Ino- la chica se presentaba con una sonrisa.

-Mucho… Mucho gusto, Ino-san- Gohan se sentía feliz de conocer a nuevos amigos.

-Como se ve haces mucho ejercicio…- Ino decía mirando impresionada los brazos de Gohan, el cual se avergonzó por lo que la chica rubia acababa de decir.

-Bueno un poco la verdad, mi papá es quien se la pasa entrenando- Gohan intentaba restar importancia a las palabras de la chica rubia.

-Mira deja presentarte a mis amigas y ejem… Estorbos…- Ino dijo carraspeando la última palabra mientras miraba de forma disimulada a Sakura que no le había agradado el cómo su amiga y rival le había llamado.

La chica tomo de la mano a Gohan y lo encamino junto a la peli rosa y la chica de ojos color perla para presentarlas.

-Bueno ella se llama frente de marquesina…-

-¡CERDA!- Sakura chillo molesta por él como Ino le había llamado.

-jaja Perdón, fue solo una broma, Sakura… Perdona su verdadero nombre es: Sakura Haruno y ella…- Ino se disculpaba mientras a Gohan le salía una gota de sudor en la cabeza tras escuchar el apodo de la chica peli rosada. -Es Hinata Hyuga- Ino terminaba de decir apuntando a la chica Hyuga la cual tenía la mirada agachada y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Mucho gusto, me alegra conocerlas- Gohan intentaba actuar tranquilo ante las chicas, pues tratar con varias muchas a la vez nunca había sido su fuerte.

Naruko miraba molesta a Gohan, le había parecido un chico extraño y muy amable para su gusto algo que la irritaba, es más hasta su forma de vestir era muy rara cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguna de las chicas que estaban hay ni mucho menos para Kiba que se acercaba hacia donde el hibrido Saiyajin estaba.

-A hora si dime ¿Que hacías con mi mamá?- Naruko volvía a interrogar a Gohan que se exalto al tener de nuevo a la Uzumaki en frente de él, pues esta había quitado a Ino de en medio.

-Bueno… Kushina-san nos llevo a mi padre y a mí a ver a Hokage-sama- Gohan por fin decía impresionando a los presentes.

-¿A Hokage-sama?- todos preguntaron con sorpresa.

-¿Y para que querían ver al viejito Sarutobi?- Naruko volvía a preguntar.

Gohan al no soportar la presión que esa chica ejercía en el, decidió tomar la salida fácil: huir.

-Miren allá ¿Qué es eso?- Gohan apuntaba con su dedo hacia el cielo, haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan para ver lo que el joven Son les había estado señalando, pero al ver que no había nada volvían a voltear a ver hacia donde estaba Gohan, el cual como por arte de magia ya no estaba, se había esfumado por completo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!- Naruko decía perpleja al ver que el chico al que estaba interrogando ya no estaba.

-¡¿Desapareció o qué diantres?!- a hora Ino era la que preguntaba con asombro mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al joven Saiyajin.

La búsqueda de las chicas y Kiba fue inútil, pues Gohan se había "desvanecido" por completo.

Mientras en el cielo, muy arriba de la aldea, estaba Gohan suspirando de alivio al escapar de las preguntas de sus nuevos conocidos pero principalmente escapando de la detective Naruko.

-Que persistente es esa chica, llamada Naruko… Espero que se calme un poco cuando la vuelva a ver- Gohan decía desde el cielo mirando a la hija de Kushina que seguía sin entender lo que había pasado, sin lugar a dudas el viaje de los dos Son había sido algo muy peculiar y curiosamente asombroso por que a partir de a hora vivirían aventuras únicas, tanto Son Goku como su hijo Son Gohan.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo del fic, nos vemos en el próximo miércoles o jueves de la semana entrante con la continuación de "Los Ninjas Son". Nos vemos, se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye.**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Un acto inesperado

_**Buenas amigos, se reporta SaiyajinSannin con otro capítulo de este crossover entre Naruto y Dragon Ball Z, agradezco el apoyo que me han dado, ya casi 50 seguidores, vaya toda una proeza, de corazón lo digo "Gracias" y no me cansare de decirlo aun que los enfade xD. A hora un punto a resaltar, please espero lo entiendan y sepan comprenderme:**_

 _ **Mi historia no es una "comedia romántica", claro que habrán momentos hilarantes, cómicos, confusiones, enojos, rivalidades amorosas, conflictos, etc.**_

 _ **Pero debo resaltar que la historia que les presento no pretende convertirse en un "funny harem", el principal género al que va orientado es a la aventura/acción y en él como el romance interactué con este, el harem es solo un evento colateral de la atracción entre los diferentes personajes (masculinos y femeninos) haciendo que al final el romance se sobre ponga pero sin hacer tanto uso de un humor excesivo innecesario o momentos románticos espontáneos sin previa explicación que guarde coherencia con lo que se intenta trasmitir.**_

 _ **Espero no se molesten por lo que acabo de aclarar, solo quiero dejar clara mi intención con esta historia, si pretendo ser un escritor serio debo escribir como tal, intercalando entre momentos graciosos y normales así como serios pero sin perder la meta original de la historia. Gracias y espero sepan entender. Nos vemos y buena lectura tengan.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-darkskuall03-**_ _Coincido contigo en eso de que la parte de Goku estuvo graciosa, se me ocurrió para darle un poco de humor al capítulo junto con el final, aun que estos momentos no serán muy abundantes en la historia me esforzare por que me salgan muy bien cuando haya uno jeje. Saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Conociendo a Tayuyá y Anko los Son no la tendrán nada fácil jeje. Se agradecen tus sugerencias, van al tablón de votos. Saludos y gracias por comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-El amigo pepinillo-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, se agradecen enormemente. Añado tu voto jeje. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Amigo gracias por comentar, en serio se agradece el interés, con respecto a tus observaciones, no contemplo parejas secundarias ya que me quitarían un poco el enfoque de las principales pero aun así créeme que tomare muy en cuenta tus parejas secundarias, tal vez si me anime a último momento. De nuevo gracias y !A leer que hoy, hay capitulo y el cuerpo lo sabe! jejeje. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Se agradecen las sugerencias querido amigo Daizuke, se van al tablón de votaciones jeje. Y es verdad las aventuras de los Son apenas comienzan. Buen día te desea tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Men te agradezco que vuelvas a comentar, tu comentario me pareció bueno y respondiéndolo te diré que rivalidad en si no fue o mejor dicho 50/50 jeje, lo que pasa es que Kushina al ver la repentina curiosidad de Mikoto por el Saiyajin quiso picarla un poco aun que al final si se lo tomo enserio jajaja, En fin disfruta del nuevo capítulo y hasta pronto. Adiós._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Muy gracioso amigo "50 sombras de Karin" jajaja te pasas jeje. Tomo en cuenta tus votos y los anoto, en cuanto a tus observaciones me da gusto saber que de verdad te gusta mi forma de narrar la historia seguiré intentando sorprenderte a ti y a los demás que leen esta historia. Rivalidad entre las Uzumaki y la Uchiha, mmm bueno 2/3 como dices aquí en mi país, pero algo de cierto hay en tus palabras y el cuanto a Naruko bueno conforme conozca a Gohan sabrá que no es tan malo como parece serlo o al menos para ella jeje, "Modo mesías" ese comentario también estuvo muy bueno jaja. Me despido y hasta otra. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Debes creerme que esa Naruko es tremenda, aun que en su versión Shippuden, la cual espero realizarla en un futuro va a arrancar corazones :3 por el comentario, hasta luego._

 _ **-Etherias akastki833-**_ _Si, tal vez sea la única debilidad del Saiyajin más poderoso del universo, la ira de una mujer y conociendo a Kushina pues ya sabrás como va a darse la relación jeje. Te saludo y me despido, hasta pronto. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, este fanfic es el más serio que he llevado desde que me inicie en esto por lo que es muy poco probable que lo abandone, en ocasiones tal vez tardare en actualizar pero de que no lo voy a dejar, eso fijo que no pasa._ _Saludos cordiales y gracias por leer._

 _ **-Gust the man88-**_ _Thank you very much for your suggestions, you wrote them down in the voting table, of course._ _I grade you the interest. Greetings._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Gracias por la felicitación y a hora yo te felicito jaja. Tal y como te dije en PM si llegaba a los 50 favs pues actualizaba cuando sucediese o si se llegaba la semana, así que cuando leas esto tu sabrás que paso primero o también puede que actualizara por qué me dieron ganas de hacerlo xD jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-alucard77-**_ _Gracias por comentar, aprecio mucho el interés mostrado, se anota tu aportación y se valora jeje. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Superale2-**_ _Bueno en primer lugar gracias, ¿Por qué? Por leer y comentar mi historia lo aprecio de sobre manera, y respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1. Si, el Goku que uso en este fic es el Goku de la saga de Cell un año después del torneo, 2. Minato si falleció como en la historia original de Naruto, Kushina también lo iba a ser pero la lograron salvar a tiempo y por ende vive aun, 3. Igual que la historia original, el Kyubi/Kurama reside en Naruko y numero 4. El tercero en un principio intentara mantener el secreto de los Son pero alguien muy conocido avisara al señor feudal sobre la aparición de un guerrero extremadamente poderoso, ya sabrás quien con la descripción que te acabo de dar xD. Bueno sin más, de nuevo gracias y me despido. Adiós._

 _ **-The anime 1123349-**_ _Gracias por los votos, se aprecian de verdad. Saludos._

 _ **-Albertino155-**_ _Anoto tus votos, veamos quienes ganan jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Thank you very much for commenting my story and voting for the harem, I will take your opinion very seriously, again thanks and I say goodbye._ _Greetings._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Te agradezco la opinión, la tomare muy en cuenta. Saludos._

 _ **-ngel rodrgez-**_ _Me da gusto saber que te gusto el final del capítulo, la verdad es que se me ocurrio de la nada y pues hay quedo jeje. De igual forma te agradezco tus votos sobre las chicas de los harem, los anoto y tomo en cuenta. Gracias y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _La verdad, no sé si fue mucho lo que supuestamente dije que necesitaba para destruir un planeta, pero tampoco quise exagerar diciendo que necesitaba un 1 o 2% nada más, en cuanto a lo que mencionas de que el Son mayor no es muy de usar "chan" o "kun" gracias por el dato, pero siento que así es más expresivo a la hora de dirigirse hacia las mujeres que le agradan o distintos personajes. Gracias por todo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-El lobo solitario-**_ _Era exactamente lo que pensaba cuando comencé a escribir este fic, quiero que el amor de las mujeres por los Son sé de lo más natural y lógico posible, aun que tal vez falle con algunas jaja. Saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _¡Gracias por seguirme! Me siento alagado. Yo también en un principio solo contemplaba 3 mujeres tanto para Goku como para Gohan pero fue cuando me dije: "¿Por qué no permito que los lectores elijan al menos otras dos chicas?" y bueno ahí tienes el resultado jeje, no obstante solo permitiré 5, no quiero saturarme en estar pensando situaciones con 10 o más chicas, es muy revoltoso eso aun para mi, por que 5 están bien, al menos por a hora que inicio en esto de los harem. Te saludo y me voy deseándote un buen día. Adiós._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Goku al momento de decidir ir a otro mundo en compañía de su hijo Gohan tiene una edad de 30 años, mientras el Son menor acaba de cumplir 12-_

 _-Danzo piensa en una forma de sacar provecho de la llegada de los Son-_

 _-Una traviesa Mikoto ve entrenar a escondidas a Goku, el cual lo hace en el patio de su reciente nuevo terreno en la aldea-_

 _-Ino y Naruko sostienen una gran rivalidad, esta solo se incrementara con la llegada de Gohan-_

 _-Goku es un poco más maduro que en su mundo, aun que por lo general no lo reflejara tanto a menos que sea necesario o casi por obligación-_

 _-Kushina sobrevivió al ataque del Kyubi gracias a Minato que en el último momento impidió que la garra de Kurama la empalara a ella también al ver que este atacaba a Naruko recién nacida-_

 _ **-Votos para los harem de Goku y Gohan (solo 2 chicas por cada uno) [Las dos últimas mujeres para el harem de Goku ya fueron seleccionadas, igual lo siento por las que no ganaron, solo faltan las chicas para Gohan que igual serian dos solamente]-**_

Harem -Goku- _Mabui: 4,_ _ **Tsunade: 10 [Second to win]**_ _,_ _ **Mei: 10 [First to Win]**_ _, Kurenai: 2, Anko: 6_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]: _Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. -Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- _Ten ten: 3, Karin: 4, Hinata: 7, Fem!Gaara: 2, Temari: 4, Tayuya: 1_

Harem -Gohan- [Incompleto]: _Naruko, Ino, Sakura… Aun esperando a las otras dos chicas -Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor._

 _[Nota: las primeras chicas que lleguen a los 10 votos serán quienes estén en algún harem, recuerden que ustedes son quienes eligen a esas 4 chicas, yo solo escribiré acorde a sus elecciones]_

 _ **Sin más les dejo leer tranquilos… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Un acto inesperado.**

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto miraban horrorizadas a Goku comer, ¿Siquiera era posible que alguien comiera como él? El Saiyajin les había enseñado una capsula como la de antes pero esta al ser activada había dejado un gran banquete de comida como para un mínimo de 30 a 40 personas, lo que las kunoichis no sabían era que la mayoría de esa comida seria solo para Goku que tras dar las gracias por los alimentos comenzó a zamparse todos los platillos que hablan sobre la gran manta blanca que se extendía por el suelo, el show era tan increíble a la par de terrorífico que ambas mujeres habían perdido el apetito al ver al poderoso guerrero comer sin parar.

-¡Vaamof cooomafff!- Goku decía con la boca llena de comida, mientras Kushina y Mikoto le miraban incrédulas.

-No tengo hambre Goku-san- Kushina decía dejando su plato de comida sobre el mantel seguida de Mikoto que también hacia lo mismo.

 _-"Así que el estomago es lo que tengo que atacar"-_ pensó esta ultima mientras miraba a Goku que continuaba comiendo feliz pero también era consciente que si hacia eso se debía matar en la cocina, literalmente hablando.

Y así pasaron los próximos 10 minutos con un Goku comiendo sin parar hasta que el último plato de arroz y carne quedaba vació en frente de las mujeres que seguían boquiabiertas ante la cantidad abismal de comida que había sido consumida por un solo hombre.

-¡AaaH! ¡Qué bien comí!- Goku decía mientras se acariciaba la barriga, pocas veces eran las que el Son mayor podía comer completamente tal y como lo había hecho en esta ocasión.

-Goku-san… ¿Esto es lo que comes normalmente?- Kushina preguntaba sorprendida, pobre de la que fuese esposa de este tragón, nunca saldría de la cocina.

-Bueno la verdad no, pocas son las veces en las que puedo comer esta cantidad de comida… Lo que pasa es que tras el largo viaje que realice con mi hijo estaba muerto de hambre- Goku respondía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Vamos Goku-kun, cuéntanos más cosas sobre ti- Mikoto pidió acercándose más al hombre de cabellera alborotada, poniendo una de sus piernas sobre los pies del Saiyajin causando la indignación de la pelirroja Kushina que miro exaltada el acto de su amiga.

 _-"¡Mikoto está siendo muy directa…! Parece que en serio Goku-san le llamo la atención"-_ Kushina pensó al ver a su amiga actuar de esa forma, pero a la vez se sintió rara al ver el acto tan directo de la mujer de ojos negros.

A Goku por su parte no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Mikoto hiciese eso, pero si se sintió un poco extraño al ver la mirada de Kushina penetrarlo a él y a la mujer Uchiha.

-Mmm… ¿Que les podría contar de mi?- el Son mayor indago un poco ante la petición de la madre de Sasuke que le miraba cariñosamente mientras se apegaba más y más al cuerpo del Saiyajin mientras en el proceso sentía el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado del hombre.

 _-"¡Madre santa! ¡El cuerpo de este hombre es perfecto!"-_ Mikoto estaba comenzando a sentirse emocionada por el cuerpo de Goku que seguía pensando.

 _-"¡Debo detener esta locura!"-_ Kushina se levanto del pasto y camino hacia donde estaban Goku y Mikoto, a esta última, la tomo del cuello de su chaleco Jounin y la arrastro retirándola de Goku que se quedo confundido por lo que la pelirroja acababa de hacer.

-Oye Kushina ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Mikoto recrimino a su amiga por el acto, pues se había alejado un buen tramo de donde estaba el Saiyajin.

-Me podrías decir ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo Mikoto?- Kushina hablaba intentando no gritar mientras comenzaba a regañar a su amiga.

-¿A caso no es obvio? Quiero conocer el cuerpo de Goku-kun con y sin ropa jiji- Mikoto decía con una sonrisa picara, mientras su cara se tornaba a una mas pervertida y emocionada, Kushina al ver esto se dio cuenta que su amiga solo estaba intentando hacerla enojar con aquellos comentarios tan burdos y picaros, bueno eso quiso ella.

-*PUM*- Kushina le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a la Uchiha que se sobaba por el dolor.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

-Y todavía preguntas ¡Pervertida!- Kushina decía molesta a Mikoto que se reincorporaba de nuevo.

-Vamos Kushina o ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría saber cómo es Goku-kun sin ropa? he- Mikoto estaba más desatada que usualmente y todo se debía al Saiyajin que estaba un poco alejado de ellas, esto hizo que la Uzumaki pelirroja se sonrojara a tal grado que toda la cara se le pusiera completamente roja, porque muy y a su pesar su amiga llevaba algo de razón, Kushina si había imaginado a Goku en paños menores pero no haciendo algo con ella solo frente a esta ya que de nada le serviría negar que el Son era muy atractivo físicamente hablando y por ende esto había hecho que despertara un ligero deseo en ella por el Saiyajin.

-Bueno… Yo… Etto…- Kushina no sabía que responder a lo que su amiga la había agarrado con las manos en la masa, por así decirlo.

-Ya vez como si te lo imaginaste- la madre de Sasuke dijo de forma burlona mientras sonreía complacida por poner en ese estado a su mejor amiga.

-Oigan ¿Qué hacen?- Goku aparecía detrás de ellas asustando a las dos mujeres que saltaron de la impresión.

-No nada, Goku-kun- Mikoto decía calmándose un poco.

-¡Goku-san no nos asustes así!- Kushina dijo un poco molesta haciendo que el hombre azabache diera varios pasos hacia atrás un poco temeroso por la forma en cómo la mujer lo había reprendido.

-Perdón, Kushina-chan… Pero como tardaban vine a ver que les pasaba- Goku se excuso calmando un poco el enojo de la Uzumaki.

-Y dime Goku-san… ¿Donde aprendiste el rasengan?- Kushina pregunto recordando el extraño jutsu que Goku había hecho cuando estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento pero además quería también cambiar de tema.

-¿El rasengan? ¿Qué es eso?- El Son mayor preguntaba extrañado por la pregunta de la pelirroja que le miro sin entender la confusión del Saiyajin.

-Goku-san el rasengan es una técnica que… Bueno mira esto- Kushina dijo comenzando a juntar su chakra en una de sus palmas formando una esfera perfecta, esta levanto un poco la mano en donde estaba formada la esfera y se la mostro a Goku que la miro curioso.

-¡Oh! Vaya se parece mucho a las esferas de Ki… ¿Y lo puedes arrojar?-

Goku se miraba animado al ver las extrañas técnicas que habían en ese nuevo mundo, en ese momento se preguntaba a sí mismo si habían o existían seres poderosos en ese mundo nuevo.

-¿Arrojar? Claro que no, aun que a hora que me acuerdo tu si arrojaste el rasengan que hiciste- Kushina recordaba ese punto con asombro.

-Es cierto y destruyo casi todo el bosque que estaba detrás del campo de entrenamiento, fue asombroso- Mikoto elogiaba a Goku que reía despreocupadamente.

-jaja No es para tanto, solo use una mísera parte de mi poder- Goku dijo haciendo que tanto Mikoto como Kushina miraran atónitas al Son, si eso era verdad entonces no querían ni saber la destrucción que causaría si usara su máximo poder, pues recordaban que el mismo había dicho que si quisiera podría destruir el planeta entero.

-¿Tan poderoso eres, Goku-san?- Kushina miraba con asombro la actitud tan relajada e infantil que tenía el adulto lo que le recordaba un poco a su hija ya que esta también poseía esa misma actitud.

En ese momento Mikoto noto algo extraño en la anatomía del Saiyajin, más específicamente algo que cuando lo miro creyó que era una especie de cinturón alrededor de la cintura de Goku pero hacia unos momentos atrás juraría por todo el cielo que le pareció ver que aquella cosa café y peluda se había movido.

-Disculpa Goku-kun… ¿Pero por que tu cinturón se mueve?- la Uchiha hablaba apuntando con su dedo índice la extraña cosa peluda que rodeaba la cintura del hombre guerrero.

Goku miro confundido a la mujer, no sabía a qué se refería con lo de "cinturón", pues obviamente no lo era, hasta que noto como Kushina también le había tomado atención al comentario de la Uchiha y comenzó a mirar su cola de Saiyajin.

 _[Nota del autor: En esta historia Goku contara con su cola, esta le comenzó a crecer después de los sucesos de Cell y el torneo de artes marciales, como ya se había explicado, Goku no había muerto pues no hubo la necesidad de que se sacrificara como en la historia original]_

-¡AAh!- Goku a hora entendía lo que las dos mujeres pensaban. -Este no es un cinturón jeje- el hombre se señalaba la cola lo que extraño aun más a las mujeres que comenzaron a abrir los ojos completamente al ver que aquella cosa se comenzaba a desenrollar de donde estaba dejando al descubierto una afelpada cola parecida a la de un mono. -¡Esta es mi colita!- terminaba de decir Goku mientras las mujeres no salían de su asombro.

-¿Tu, Tu cola dices?- Mikoto preguntaba perpleja al ver como la aparente cola se movía libremente en frente de sus ojos de un lugar a otro por detrás de la retaguardia de Goku que sonreía inocentemente.

-¿Eres una especie de hombre-mono? ¿Simio-humano? o no sé como describirte- Kushina también estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que sus ojos miraban a la par que preguntaba sin entender nada.

-No, ya les había dicho que soy un Saiyajin, solo que nosotros a diferencia de los humanos tenemos cola- Goku respondía sin tomarle mucha importancia a la sorpresa de las mujeres que lentamente se volvían a recomponer de su asombro.

-¡Goku-kun no cabe duda de que eres alguien con muchas sorpresas!- Mikoto estaba feliz de haber conocido al Saiyajin que en un solo día le había hecho pasar muchísimas sorpresas y cosas extraordinarias.

 _-"En efecto es alguien de cuidado"-_ Kushina pensaba estando de acuerdo con su amiga Uchiha.

-Chicas… ¿Me podrían llevar al terreno en donde se supone me instalare yo y mi hijo?-

Gracias a la pregunta de Goku, ambas mujeres recordaban ese dato, se suponía que debían llevar a Goku hacia el lugar en donde instalaría aquella extraña casa suya para establecerse en Konoha.

-¡Oh si claro! Síguenos- ambas mujeres exclamaron sin tomar al Saiyajin de los brazos pues debían intentar controlarse si no querían ser tan obvias, sobre todo Mikoto que estaba decidida en hacer a Goku su futuro hombre.

Los tres adultos comenzaron a caminar dejando en aquel lugar los restos de comida y platos que habían quedado tras la comida del Son mayor pensó que ya después volvería a recogerlos.

* * *

En las profundidades de Konoha, en lo que parecía un complejo subterráneo un ninja ambu estaba de rodillas frente a un anciano con la mayor parte de su cara vendada y con un brazo en las mismas condiciones apoyado entre sus ropas allegándolo un poco a su cuerpo, este escuchaba atento a lo que el ambu le estaba contando.

-Así como lo escucha Danzo-sama… Todos quedaron impresionados por el poder y extrañas técnicas de ese sujeto- terminaba de contar el ambu al anciano que parecía ser su líder.

 _-"Muy interesante…"-_ el anciano pensaba muy intrigado por lo que le acababan de contar. -¿Su nombre?- pregunto Danzo a su subordinado.

-Creo que dijo que se llamaba Son Goku o algo así- respondía inmediatamente el ambu permaneciendo quieto en su lugar.

El anciano lo medito por unos momentos, si la información era viable y verdadera, podía estar ante su oportunidad, su loca idea bélica de unir a las cinco naciones ninja por medio de la fuerza y no haciendo uso de la paz como su antiguo amigo y rival, el tercer Hokage lo había predicado e intentado hacer desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Esta es información de rango S… Pero creo que en este momento es lo que menos importa. Toma y entrégaselo sin demora… Debe saber que la tierra del fuego tiene a hora a un arma aun más poderosa que el nueve colas- decía Danzo sacando un pergamino de sus ropas y posteriormente se lo entrego al ambu que lo tomo para rápidamente desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando solo al anciano shinobi.

-¿Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad que he estado esperando…? Y si es así ¿Cómo la podría usar?- se preguntaba así mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar entre las sombras de aquel extraño y lúgubre lugar hasta perderse de vista entre estas.

* * *

Gohan continuaba caminando por las calles de Konoha mientras observaba el poco pero constante bullicio de las personas que también andaban por ahí, ya hacía rato de que había pasado el extraño incidente con aquellos chicos en el parque cerca de la academia ninja, lo que el chico no había notado era que cierta chica rubia y de ojos azules le seguía de cerca pero obviamente este estaba fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que le seguían.

 _-"¿Porque me seguirá?"-_ Gohan pensaba un poco fastidiado por la insistencia de Naruko que desde que lo miro caminar por las calles lo comenzó a seguir a escondidas.

En eso algo paso, en un local cercano un hombre había salido apresuradamente mientras el que parecía dueño del lugar gritaba desesperadamente "ladrón", "atrapen a ese ladrón" pero para la mala fortuna del hombre no había ningún shinobi cerca, el sujeto era rápido ya que pasaba muy velozmente entre las personas de la calle sin oportunidad de que lo detuviese alguien, Naruko al ver esto decidió lucirse pues aun que ni si quiera era una genin eran muy hábil con trucos ninja básicos por lo que creyó que tal vez sería fácil encargarse del ladronzuelo que entraba en un callejón sin dejar de correr apresurado. Gohan por su parte miro todo esto mientras se quedaba quieto en medio de la calle, fue cuando sintió que el Ki de Naruko se comenzó a mover en dirección hacia la presencia del ladrón, esto provoco que el chico se preocupara y se preparara para intervenir en caso de la muchacha corriese algún riesgo, por lo que tranquilamente y de forma disimulada comenzó a andar hacia el mismo callejón por el cual se había ido el ladrón.

Naruko por su parte salto entre varios tejados para ver como el ladrón corría entre una pequeña arboleda detrás de varios establecimientos, esta dio un gran salto final apareciendo en frente del hombre que llevaba entre sus manos barias bolsas llenas de dinero haciéndolo parar en seco mirando sorprendido a la chica rubia que estaba frente a él.

-¡Quítate mocosa!- grito el ladrón ordenando a Naruko que seguía estática en el lugar en donde había aparecido.

-Le voy a pedir que regrese ese dinero- Naruko hablaba intentando sonar suplicante pero esto no causo el efecto que quería.

-¡Ya te dije que te quites!- el ladrón se lanzo a Naruko la cual reacciono con rapidez quitándose de en medio al presentir la patada que el hombre le había lanzado.

-Lastima jeje- la chica reía confiada detrás del hombre que se giro para lanzar otra patada, pero esta fue interrumpida cuando Naruko le daba un puñetazo certero en el estomago haciendo retroceder al ladrón que por el dolor soltaba las bolsas con dinero de sus manos llevando estas a la zona afectada por el golpe.

-¡Maldita…! ¡Maldita mocosa!- el ladrón se reincorporaba sacando un cuchillo de una fonda que traía en su espalda. Naruko al ver esto se puso de nuevo en postura de combate esperando el próximo ataque del criminal.

Gohan observaba todo desde la distancia en la copa de un árbol, estaba listo para intervenir en caso de que se necesitase, pero lo cierto era que no se esperaba que aquella chica fuese tan buena o al menos esa era la impresión que le había dado la pequeña Uzumaki.

El ladrón se volvía a lanzar con cuchillo en mano, pero al momento en que Naruko había esquivado la letal estocada del arma del criminal este la tomo de un brazo azotándola contra el suelo, ante esto Gohan se puso en posición para llegar rápidamente antes de la chica rubia resultara herida.

-Te lo dije niña estúpida jejeje ¡Nadie se mete conmigo!- pero antes de que el ladrón pudiera darle un golpe a la chica, esta respondía con una patada alejándolo de ella haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo mientras la oji azul se ponía de nuevo de pie un poco lastimada de la espalda por el tremendo azote que había tenido en contra del suelo.

-¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki y seré Hokage!- grito la niña mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el ladrón que aun estaba un poco desorientado por la patada anterior, pero en ese momento el ladrón hizo una jugada tramposa digna de un hombre de su calaña, tomo un puño de tierra y espero a que la chica estuviera cerca y cuando esta estuvo a punto de darle otra patada en la cara este arrojo la tierra cegando momentáneamente a Naruko.

-¡AAAH! ¡Mis ojos!- Naruko paro completamente mientras se tocaba y frotaba sus ojos con demencia, ante esto el ladrón actuó rápido parándose del suelo y propinándole un tremendo golpe a Naruko con su rodilla en el estomago mandándola directamente de rodillas al lugar en donde él había estado momentos atrás, este comenzó a reír por su tramposa y deshonrosa jugada.

-No me importa si serás Hokage, niñita patética… ¡Para mí solo serás un fiambre más!- el hombre decía sonriente, Naruko por su parte seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras tocia sin descanso por el rodillazo a su estomago.

Pero antes de que el ladrón terminara a Naruko, este salía volando con una matada en una de sus mejillas hacia unos árboles cercanos dando de lleno con estos y rompiéndolos con su cuerpo quedando inconsciente, pues Gohan al no aguantar más intervino para salvar a la chica.

Naruko se levantaba un poco adolorida de su estomago a la par que terminaba de frotar sus ojos para ver extrañada al ladrón a varios metros de ella completamente sin consciencia y más sorprendente aun fue ver que varios árboles estaban derribados por detrás del criminal.

-¿Estás bien Naruko-san?- una voz conocida para la chica hablo a un lado de ella, voltio lentamente solo para encontrarse la cara de preocupación de Gohan que se encontraba inclinado a un lado de ella.

La muchacha reacciono velozmente alejándose un poco del hibrido que miro extrañado la reacción tan extraña que había tenido la pequeña Uzumaki.

-¡Déjame! ¡No te acerques!- Naruko decía exaltada por la tan repentina aparición del chico que ella estaba siguiendo momentos antes.

Gohan si que estaba confundido, se rascaba la nuca mientras se enderezaba para posteriormente caminar hacia Naruko que seguía impresionada.

-Oye cálmate… Solo quiero ayudarte- Gohan le extendía su mano con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que a la rubia le había parecido muy inocente y de alguna extraña forma sintió un poco de seguridad al ver la mano del pelinegro en frente de ella.

Naruko acepto de mala gana la mano del hijo de Goku que seguía sonriendo al ver que la chica por fin aceptaba un poco de ayuda, pero poco le duro el gusto ya que la muchacha se soltó muy descortésmente de su mano el cual miro un poco triste la actitud de Naruko que se giro de espaldas a él frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No creas que por qué me ayudaste a hora me caes bien!- dijo Naruko pretendiendo estar molesta con el Son menor.

-Está bien yo no espero caerte bien…- Gohan respondía confundiendo a Naruko que volvía a girarse para verle.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste?! ¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras! ¡Es más! Estaba a punto de acabar con ese tipo- Naruko recrimino a Gohan por su acción de ayudarle.

-¿Crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mirando como ese tipo te lastimaba?- Gohan dijo un poco serio mirando directamente a los ojos a Naruko que sin querer se sonrojo levemente por las palabras que el Saiyajin menor había dicho, la tomo con la guardia baja, nunca, ningún chico se había atrevido a decirle aquellas palabras que sonaban a juramento de protección o algo por el estilo.

-Buen…Mmm… ¡Bueno tampoco es como si me hubara derrotado de forma definitiva!- Naruko respondía fingiendo enojo para disimular su sonrojo.

-Bueno como sea… Ya te ayude así que no puedes hacer nada, solo no te metas en problemas para otra ¿Si?- Gohan dijo dando un medio giro para comenzarse a alejar, pero fue detenido por un coscorrón en su cabeza cortesía de Naruko que a hora si se había molestado con el azabache por lo que este dijo momentos atrás.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay mi cabecita! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!- Gohan decía con una lágrima en su ojo derecho mirando a Naruko que le miro con una cara fría y enojada.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no te pedí que me ayudaras! ¡Así que vete a darle tu ayuda a alguien que si la necesite!- terminaba de decir Naruko bufando y cruzándose de brazos.

Gohan se seguía sobando el coscorrón de Naruko, mientras la mencionada continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, lo siguiente que hizo el hijo de Goku fue simplemente desaparecer de nuevo del lugar dejando completamente sola a Naruko que al no escuchar más quejas del chico que le acompañaba abrió los ojos para ver por qué estaba tan callado.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Otras vez desapareció…?! ¡No puedo creerlo, dejarme sola y para colmo mientras le dejo en claro quién soy!- Naruko dijo poniéndose más molesta con Gohan. -¡Prometo que te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga me vas a conocer Gohan!- Naruko terminaba de decir para después recoger las bolsas que llevaba el ladrón con el dinero y retirarse para llevar de vuelta lo robado a su dueño dejando al inconsciente ladrón en el lugar.

Gohan por su parte se encontraba en la copa de los arboles cercanos, esa chica le había llamado enormemente la atención, era raro pero podía sentir como un Ki maligno residía en ella, era tal vez el por qué de su carácter tan violento y poco amable hacia él pero después recordó a Kushina y se le paso aquello, pues también había recodado el carácter explosivo de la Uzumaki mayor… -Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa- Gohan se concentro un poco para encontrar el Ki de su padre, encontrándolo rápidamente emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la ubicación de su inocente padre.

* * *

Goku miraba su casa, estaba feliz, pues por fin descansaría en ese nuevo mundo pero con la misma casa en la cual había vivido casi toda su vida, al menos desde que se caso con la difunta Milk, en eso noto como su hijo descendía de los cielos mirando también la casa en frente de él. -Hola Gohan, ya termine de instalar la casa ¿No es perfecto este gran patio?- Goku pregunto volviendo a ver la casa y la gran extensión de tierra desocupada -Claro, creo- el chico respondía mientras caminaba hacia su padre.

-A hora instalare la cámara de gravedad que nos dio Bulma- Goku sacaba del estuche otra capsula distinta, con un poco de fuerza lanzo esta después de presionar el botón que tenia, en unos instantes aparecía una gran estructura con forma de bodega causando la impresión del Son mayor y de su hijo. -Bulma fue muy amable al darnos esto ¿No crees Gohan?- la sonrisa satisfecha del azabache mayor lo decía todo, estaba complacido con uno de los regalos de su amiga, Gohan por su parte siguió la misma expresión de su padre, si algo era completamente real era que Goku amaba entrenar y luchar.

-Pensé que Kushina-san y Mikoto-san, seguirían contigo papá- el joven Son afirmaba al ver que no estaban ni la pelirroja ni la mujer de cabello azul oscuro, su padre voltio a verle para responderle. -Si lo estaban pero me dijeron que se tenían que ir, aun que no se por qué Kushina-chan se llevo de una oreja a Mikoto-chan- ese último comentario descoloco a Gohan -¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender el chico a su padre que se rascaba una de sus mejillas. -Sí, veras cuando Mikoto-chan me dio un beso en la mejilla, Kushina-chan la tomo de una oreja y la comenzó a tirar de ella alejándola de mi, después me dijo que tenían cosas que hacer y después volverían, luego de eso ambas se fueron, aun que Mikoto-chan se miraba adolorida de su oreja jeje- la ingenuidad del Son mayor volvía atacar, Gohan por su parte rio nervioso ante la inocencia de su padre que también río por culpa de su hijo.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo del fic, re indico el tiempo de actualización definitivo el cual pasara ser: De 4 días a una semana, gracias al cielo durante estas fechas he quedado bastante libre de pendientes por lo que podre actualizar con más regularidad, en caso de alguna modificación tengan por seguro que les avisare por este medio, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Los Ninjas Son". Hasta luego, se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye.**_


	5. Capitulo 4: El interés de una mujer

_**De nuevo vuelvo con mi historia, y como cada día que público un nuevo capítulo les doy las gracias, esos Son comienzan a romper corazones y a generar conflictos jaja Ok no. Ya fuera de bromas les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, tan solo con llevar con este 4 capítulos publicados no cuento el capitulo introductorio en si por eso digo 4 y no 5, me han apoyado enormemente y eso me da un sinfín de ánimos para no abandonar esta mi/nuestra historia, espero disfruten este capítulo que lo hice más largo de lo que común mente los hago, intentare hacerlos así de largos más seguido aun que no prometo nada he jeje. Paso a responder sus dudas y comentarios, sin más por el momento se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Que bueno que te gustaron las elecciones finales jajaja. Lo cierto es que a mí también me sorprende un poco que hayan insistido tanto en Mei, es muy popular a como lo veo, sin duda las demás personajes también son muy buenas pero tal y como dije: Yo solo escribiré acorde a sus opiniones finales. Con respecto a 21, pues como no he visto ningún fic que la introduzca por ser relativamente nueva en el universo Dragon Ball pues pensé en introducir la a mi historia ya que tomando como punto de partida el final de la saga de Cell lo veo como un buen momento para tener una "excusa" y hacer de la chica una mujer de Goku jeje. Saludos y espero te siga gustando el fic. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Goku comiendo a cantidades planetarias es un infaltable jajaja. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de que si meteré personajes ajenos a Naruto o Dragon Ball, no había pensado en eso, no lo veo necesario aun que tal vez te haga caso. Qué bueno que el capitulo te pareció entretenido eso me anima mucho. Hasta otra._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Gracias por comentar, amigo, nos seguimos leyendo. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Bueno anoto tu voto para Hinata, Danzo por su parte aun que lo parezca no tendrá gran participación dentro de la historia por lo que de momento solo se le presentara muy pocas veces sin hacer una intervención tan grande, por el momento claro. Gohan si tendrá cola pero por a hora no, al ser un hibrido he decidido hacer que le crezca mas lentamente que a Goku pero tal vez en el futuro le empiece a "nacer" jeje, la fase 4 de Goku si estará presente pero la dios no, ya que no pienso meter a Bills por el momento, en todos los fics que he leído lo meten quise variar un poco. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, esa Mikoto es una loquilla jeje pero bueno así la hice actuar en cuanto a Naruko puede llegar a ser muy reprobatoria con quienes no conozca pero irá cambiando conforme avance la historia, eso fijo jeje. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, la verdad es que si pensé en ese momento al saber cómo es Naruto, el verdadero al menos jeje y no se diga de Gohan, el simplemente actuó conforme a las circunstancias del momento. En cuanto a lo de "Mesías" gracias por el dato y te aseguro que hasta los ojos se les van a caer cuando lo miren así jaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ramosmendezjair-**_ _Que bueno que te pasaste amigo, gracias por comentar. Tomo encuentra tus votos para el harem de Gohan, lamentablemente ya fueron seleccionadas las dos últimas mujeres de Goku pero aun tal vez pueda salir ganadora alguna de las que elegiste para Gohan. Me despido y te mando de nuevo un agradecimiento. Éxitos._

 _ **-alucard77-**_ _De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia, se aprecia de verdad y si, lento pero avanzan las aventuras de los dos Saiyajin jeje. Saludos y hasta otra._

 _ **-aten92-**_ _Bueno que puedo decirte amigo, Kushina no es que este tan interesada en Goku lo que pasa es que le da "cosa" ver a Mikoto ser tan directa cuando ella por lo general no lo es, pero gracias a esas interacciones la Uzumaki mayor también comenzara a interesarse en el Son y Naruko como típica chica de su tipo empieza aparentando dureza ya después Gohan la ablandara jajaja. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _De nuevo gracias por otro comentario amigo, me satisface mucho saber que disfrutaste del capítulo anterior, te aseguro que intentare reconstruir una relación mas o menos creíble entre padre e hijo y también una relación mas o menos coherente entre la chica de ojos azules y el joven Saiyajin. Te saludo y me despido. Cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Tu voto ha sido tomado en cuenta, gracias amigo. Saludos._

 _ **-Gt-**_ _Gracias por compartir tu opinión, de verdad lo aprecio. Cuídate._

 _ **-Lector-**_ _Claro amigo, tomo en cuenta tu opinión. Saludos._

 _ **-Furt48-**_ _Pues a este paso de tantos que votan por ella tal vez si o tal vez no, pero de que tomo en cuenta tu voto lo tomo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ngel rodrguez-**_ _Te vuelves a pasar, gracias, Naruko es una clásica Tsundere, como su madre Kushina al principio de conocer a Minato pero este nomas la salva y de hay en adelante novios jaja espero que eso mismo pase con Gohan y ella, en cuanto a la pelirroja Uzumaki no estaba celosa, solo que le fastidia ver a Mikoto tan atrevida cuando no es ella así, bueno por lo general la Uchiha no es así, aun que de entre tanto verla con el Son pues si va a llegar un momento en el que si se comencé a encelar jeje y más por lo que se viene. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Tus votos han sido anotados. Gracias por comentar y cuídate._

 _ **-el rey son goku-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y leer mi historia, se agradece. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote en los comentarios en el futuro._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Aprecio enormemente el comentario recibido, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo con esta historia espero no decepcionar. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Haku-**_ _Gohan si tendrá cola, pero por a hora no, tal vez en el futuro le comience a crecer. Gracias por el interés en mi historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Goest 2-**_ _Claro que si amigo, aquí esta otro cap para que no dudes jaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Créeme que de verdad aprecio y estimo tus comentarios, gracias por los buenos deseos y yo también deseo que te siga agradando la historia. Nos vemos. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Goku al transformarse en Súper Saiyajin libera tal cantidad de Ki que ningún ataque surte efecto en él-_

 _-Raiz es una división secreta de los ambu de Konoha especializada en asesinatos y espionaje de alto nivel-_

 _-Kushina Uzumaki guarda un enorme parecido a Milk, esta se comporta de forma dulce con Goku siempre y cuando este no salga con alguna idiotez muy propia de él-_

 _-Gohan aun no domina completamente la trasformación de Súper Saiyajin 2 full power por lo que necesita aun de un alto nivel de ira para liberar en plenitud su poder como SSJ2-_

 _-La Androide 21 es la sucesora en los planes del doctor Maki al igual que él, esta desea matar a Goku y a su hijo Gohan-_

 _-En el mundo ninja se comienzan a escuchar rumores sobre un guerrero muy poderoso después de los primeros días de la llegada de los Son-_

 _ **-Votos para los harem de Goku y Gohan (solo 2 chicas por cada uno) [Las dos últimas mujeres para el harem de Goku ya fueron seleccionadas, igual lo siento por las que no ganaron, solo faltan las chicas para Gohan que igual serian dos solamente]-**_

Harem -Goku- _Mabui: 4,_ _ **Tsunade: 10 [Second to win]**_ _,_ _ **Mei: 10 [First to Win]**_ _, Kurenai: 2, Anko: 6_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]: _Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. -Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- _Ten ten: 3, Karin: 8, Hinata: 9, Fem!Gaara: 2, Temari: 5, Tayuya: 1_

Harem -Gohan- [incompleto]: _Naruko, Ino, Sakura… Aun esperando a las otras dos chicas -Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor._

 _[Nota: las primeras chicas que lleguen a los 10 votos serán quienes estén en algún harem, recuerden que ustedes son quienes eligen a esas 4 chicas, yo solo escribiré acorde a sus elecciones]_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: El interés de una mujer, Saiyajin vs ninjas.**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la aldea de la hoja, cerca de la casa en donde vivían Mikoto y su hijo Sasuke se podía ver una gran extensión de terreno con pastos verdes y una casa en forma de cúpula, al lado de esta se encontraba otra cúpula que parecía ser una especie de bodega o algo parecido. Goku entrenaba fuera de la casa con tan solo una playera de tirantes blanca y un short azul dejando al descubierto al completo sus brazos musculosos y piernas igual de fornidas, varias de las mujeres que habían pasado cerca de ahí y habían visto al Saiyajin mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire fueron víctimas de varias hemorragias nasales al ver el cuerpo del hombre tan bien formado y varonil.

Gohan por su parte salía de la casa con aun un poco de sueño, ya que se había desvelado con su papá el cual le insistió para que entrenaran un rato juntos.

-¡Hola Gohan! ¡AH!- Goku saludaba a su hijo mientras continuaba lanzando puñetazos y patadas a la nada.

-AAAH Mmm… Hola papá- Gohan respondía un poco somnoliento por causa del sueño que aun sentía.

Goku dio un salto hacia atrás elevándose mucho en el cielo solo para caer de forma perfecta en frente de su hijo que le miraba aun con los ojos semi-cerrados.

-¡Muy bien he terminado el calentamiento! ¡Tengo hambre!- Goku decía mientras se tocaba el estomago que le gruñía como comúnmente lo hacía cuando este estaba deseoso de algo de comer.

-¿Desde qué hora estas entrenando Papá?- el chico hibrido preguntaba a su padre que estaba en frente de él.

-Bueno llevo entrenando desde…- Goku sacaba un pequeño reloj de nos de los bolsillos de su short. -Desde las 4 de la mañana- el Saiyajin terminaba de responder tranquilamente a su hijo.

 _-"Y apenas era el calentamiento, creo que mi papa exagera mucho jeje"-_ el joven Son pensaba divertido al ver como su padre podía llegar a ser alguien más infantil que lo que él mismo llego a ser cuando estaba más pequeño.

-¡Bueno Gohan vamos a comer, Mikoto-chan nos invito!- Goku decía contento saboreando la comida que tal vez la matriarca Uchiha había preparado.

-¿Mikoto-san? ¿A qué hora?- Gohan preguntaba sorprendido por lo que su padre le acababa de decir.

-Hace como media hora vino a invitarnos a comer, aun que no entiendo por andaba casi desnuda, espero no le allá dado un resfriado-

Goku se rascaba la cabeza queriendo encontrar una respuesta al atuendo que traía Mikoto, pues esta al ir a invitar a comer a Goku y a su hijo solo traía un pequeño short blanco y una camiseta igual de corto de color azul rey dejando ver muy bien definidas curvas, su estomago plano y liso así como sus tersas y suaves piernas y ni que decir de sus atributos más atrayentes, un par de senos un poco grandes y firmes que levantaban un poco la camiseta corta que llevaba mientras por detrás de la Uchiha sus glúteos también eran generosos al ser redondos e igual de firmes y respingados convirtiéndose en el deseo de todo hombre.

¿Acaso Goku era tan tonto, como para no darse cuenta que la mujer Uchiha lo intento seducir con su atuendo? Claramente la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo sí.

-jejeje- Gohan reía nervioso, pues hasta él había entendido que era lo que la madre de Sasuke había pretendido presentándose con esas ropas.

Los dos Son caminaban tranquilamente por una pequeña callejuela que conectaba su terreno con el del clan Uchiha, Goku continuaba con la misma ropa ligera de entrenamiento, pues por su calentamiento se sentía acalorado especialmente listo para comenzar a entrenar enserio pero nunca le diría no a una buena comida por lo que sin perder tiempo decidió ir así a la casa de Mikoto que le esperaba sonriente desde la puerta de su casa, Gohan por su parte llevaba sus mismas ropas del día anterior pues estas estaban limpias por lo que antes de salir de la casa se había cambiado ya de una vez.

-Goku-kun, Gohan qué bueno que vinieron- dijo Mikoto dirigiéndose a los dos Saiyajin, pues los había estado esperando al pie de la puerta cuando miro como el Son mayor junto a su hijo habían comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Mikoto-chan jeje- Goku respondía sonriendo causando una sonrisa en la mujer Uchiha. _-"Espero que lo que prepare de comer sea suficiente"-_ Mikoto pensó recordado como se había levantado muy temprano para preparar un buen festín al Saiyajin mayor.

-Pero bueno creo que deben tener hambre ¡Pasen por favor!- la mujer tomaba de la mano a Goku para introducirlo a la casa de forma apresurada, Gohan cada vez estaba más convencido de las intenciones de la mujer con su padre, solo se encogió de hombros y camino detrás de los adultos para después cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto, su madre le había despertado diciéndole que hoy tendrían invitados por lo que el Uchiha con mala gana había aceptado las órdenes de su madre de levantarse y vestirse para recibirlos y convivir con ellos. El azabache Uchiha se quedo completamente asombrado al ver la cantidad desmesurada de comida que estaba sobre el comedor de la casa e incluso alrededor de este pues varios platos estaban en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- Sasuke miraba asombrado la comida mientras decía aquellas palabras con una clara voz alterada y llena de sorpresa.

Fue cuando escucho la voz de su madre acercarse por el corredor que daba a la puerta de salida, pero también había sentido dos presencias más por los pasos que estos daban.

Mikoto salía del corredor con Goku al cual no soltaba de la mano y aun lado de ellos estaba Gohan muy apenando por las molestias que la mujer se estaba tomando con ellos.

-¡Sasuke, saluda hijo!- Mikoto dijo haciendo que el Uchiha saliera de su repentino asombro al ver a los mismos sujetos del día anterior.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que se le escapo de la boca a Sasuke que aun continuaba un poco sorprendido.

-Espero que no te moleste mi presencia Sasuke- Goku hablo sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- Gohan seguía lo dicho por su padre.

Varios minutos después:

-¡Esto se ve delicioso!- Goku decía animado mientras se lamia los labios deseoso de comer las exquisiteces que la mujer de cabello oscuro con toques azules había preparado.

-Lo prepare con mucho ímpetu, Goku-kun… Espero te guste- respondía Mikoto sonriente aun lado del Saiyajin que le miro sin quitar su sonrisa.

 _-"¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo mi mamá?"-_ Sasuke decía sin entender la actitud tan poco madura de ella, era cierto que en ocasiones podía llegar a ser una mujer dulce y cariñosa pero esto ya era el colmo, se portaba exactamente como sus fans en la academia o incluso peor.

 _-"Mikoto-san es muy atenta con papá creo que le llamo la atención"-_ era lo que Gohan pensaba al ver a una sonriente Mikoto que estaba al lado de su padre.

Y así los presentes comenzaban a comer, Mikoto ya no estaba tan sorprendida al ver como Goku comía pero esto no era la excepción con Sasuke que estaba con los ojos como platos al ver que Goku devoraba un plato tras otro sin dar tregua a nada sobre aquella mesa, Gohan también comía animado pero no tanto como su padre que en un santiamén ya se había comido más de la mitad de la comida que Mikoto había preparado.

-No puedo creerlo…Mmm… ¡Cocinas mejor que Milk!- dijo Goku animado mientras se zampaba una gran cantidad de fideos a su boca, esto llamo mucho la atención de Mikoto, pues había abierto los ojos al escuchar el nombre de una aparente mujer ¿Acaso la esposa de Goku?.

-¿Milk?- pregunto temerosa ella al creer que el hombre que la había llamado la atención ya estaba ocupado por otra, aun que pensándolo bien no era descabellado al ver a Gohan pues de algún lugar había salido el chico ¿No?.

Goku dejo el plato sobre la mesa, su expresión cambio a una más seria atrayendo más la atención de Mikoto y Sasuke mientras Gohan agachaba la cabeza al recordar a su madre.

-Sí, mi difunta esposa…- Goku decía un poco serio y triste al recordar a la mujer con la cual había conocido lo que era el matrimonio y en cierto sentido el amor.

En ese momento Mikoto se sintió mal por el Saiyajin pues ella también conocía el dolor de perder a su pareja, Sasuke también no pudo evitar no recordar aquella fatídica noche en la que su hermano mayor, Itachi había masacrado a todos los miembros de su clan menos a él y a su madre que por alguna u otra cosa solo los hizo caer en un genjutsu mientras asesinaba a su padre Fugaku y al despertar miraron con desconcierto y confusión como se encontraban en el hospital de la aldea.

-Lo siento, Goku-kun- decía con dificultad Mikoto que le había dirigido una mirada triste al hombre que también volteaba a verla pero este sonreía tranquilo transmitiendo una serie de sensaciones confortantes a la Uchiha, sensaciones que no había sentido desde ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás, durante la época en la cual ella junto a Fugaku eran una aparente familia feliz.

-No te preocupes, Mikoto-chan… La vida es así, solo se nos adelantan jeje- dijo Goku queriendo hacer sentir mejor a la mujer que sonreía ante el comentario del hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón- la mujer respondía de nuevo con ánimo en su voz.

Sasuke miraba callado el momento, la mañana se le había arruinado al recordar a su hermano, sin pensarlo se levanto de su asiento y se encamino a su cuarto con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Gohan al ver el repentino cambio del Uchiha.

-Lo que pasa es que recordó a su hermano Itachi- Mikoto respondía a la pregunta del chico que le miro intrigado, esta volvió a decaer en ánimo cosa que fue notada tanto por Goku como por Gohan.

-¿Sasuke tiene un hermano?-

-Así es Gohan, pero es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar- Mikoto hablaba triste por su hijo menor, ella ya le había explicado lo que había pasado con su hermano y el por qué había hecho semejante atrocidad pero Sasuke aun y a si deseaba continuar con su venganza.

-Bueno Gohan, no hay que molestar más a Mikoto-chan ni a Sasuke- Goku decía levantándose también del lado de Mikoto, este ya se sentía satisfecho pues había comido suficiente para aguantar hasta la hora de la comida.

Mikoto le siguió levantándose también de una forma apresurada al sentir que el Saiyajin se iría, quería pasar más tiempo con él, conocerlo de una forma más cercana y que mejor que ese mismo día que la kunoichi no tenía ninguna misión de algún tipo.

-Goku-kun ¿Tal vez te gustaría tener algún recorrido por la aldea? Digo para que la conozcas mejor- Mikoto sugería mirando a Goku que agachaba su cabeza para ver a la mujer.

-Claro, solo que antes debo entrenar- Goku respondía tranquilo desconcertando a la Uchiha.

-Pero entonces ¿No era entrenamiento lo que estabas haciendo cuando fui a invitarte a desayunar?- pregunto la mujer un poco confundida.

-No, solo era mi calentamiento- volvía decir Goku tranquilo sorprendiendo a Mikoto.

-¡Pe-Pero si estuviste como dos horas haciendo ejercicios!- ella estaba estupefacta por lo que escuchaba pero por otro lado ¿Cómo sabía que Goku había calentado durante 2 horas? Algo sospechoso a decir verdad.

-jeje Si pero yo entreno por lo menos unas 6 horas, dos de esas 6 son calentamiento jeje-

-¡¿Qué?!- Mikoto estaba completamente sorprendida, sus ojos lo reflejaban al estar completamente abiertos y con la quijada dislocada teniendo la boca abierta de par en par.

La mujer lentamente se recuperaba de la sorpresa, fue cuando miro bajar de nuevo a su hijo con su porta shurikens en una de sus pernas, el joven Uchiha caminaba tranquilo con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en los bolsillos como era costumbre en él, en ese momento Mikoto dirigió su mirada a Gohan que seguía sentado en su lugar.

-Es cierto…- Mikoto miro a Goku que se estiraba. -¿Gohan no va a ir a la academia ninja?- pregunto ella llamando la atención del mencionado y su padre.

-¿Academia? ¿Qué es eso?- Goku pregunto inocentemente haciendo que Mikoto se diera un golpe con la palma de su mano en la cara en señal de frustración por lo distraído que era el Son mayor.

-Una academia es una escuela papá- Gohan respondía a la pregunta de su padre el cual a hora si entendía lo que Mikoto había querido decir.

-Así es Goku-kun, la academia ninja es donde van los chicos de la aldea para convertirse en ninjas- Mikoto explicaba la función de la academia ninja a un distraído Goku que solo escuchaba atento a las palabras de la mujer.

-Ya veo…- Goku miro a su hijo. -¿Gohan quieres ir?- pregunto el adulto a su hijo.

-No tengo nada que hacer en la casa, así que, claro por qué no jeje- Gohan se rascaba la nuca riendo mientras era observando con atención por los presentes incluido Sasuke que estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta.

 _-"Que bien, ese chico raro a hora también estará fastidiando en la academia"-_ Sasuke pensaba mal humorado.

Después de que Goku y Gohan se retiraran de la casa de Mikoto esta se dirigió una vez cambiada hacia la torre Hokage para hablar con Sarutobi sobre ingresar a Gohan a la academia ninja.

-Claro que ya había pensado en eso, incluso iba a enviar a un ambu para que les entregara esto- Sarutobi decía dejando un documento sobre el escritorio el cual Mikoto reconoció al instante.

-¿Si gusta puedo entregárselo yo, Hokage-sama?- Mikoto preguntaba respetuosamente a su líder.

-Me arias un gran favor…- el Hokage tomaba el papel para después entregárselo a la mujer que lo tomo enrollándolo y guardándolo en una de las tantas bolsas que tenía su chaleco Jounin.

-Hay otra cosa por lo cual viene Hokage-sama- Mikoto hablo un poco apenando dejando ver como sus mejillas se tornaba de un color rosado haciendo que el Hokage entendiera lo que la última mujer Uchiha iba a decir.

-Ya lo sé, quieres saber si aremos que Son Goku se case, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sarutobi sorprendiendo a Mikoto que se sonrojo aun más por lo que el viejo Hokage había dicho, pues si era eso lo que la mujer quería.

-Bueno… Yo… No dudo que Goku-kun me atrajo desde que lo conocí, pero no creo que el…-

-No te preocupes, a hora que lo pienso sería algo completamente bueno para la aldea, ya que al casarse Son Goku comenzaría a construir y unificar el clan más poderoso del país del fuego- Sarutobi decía contento al pensar en una posible descendencia de los Son en Konoha.

-¿Y usted cree que Goku-kun acepte eso?- Mikoto se miraba insegura por lo que el Hokage le contaba.

-Son Goku es alguien extraordinario y algo me dice que ni si quiera hemos estado cerca de ver una parte de su poder… No obstante debemos actuar con rapidez o de lo contrario las otras aldeas querrán reclutarlo para ellas y en base a lo que mire ayer en el campo de entrenamiento prefiero tener a Goku de aliado que de enemigo- Sarutobi sonaba un poco preocupado por esas últimas palabras que acababa de decir.

-Perdone que le vuelva a preguntar pero ¿Como ara para que Goku-kun acepte un matrimonio?- Mikoto quería asegurarse de aquello.

-Tal vez si los meto a la ley de recuperación sanguínea de la aldea, pueda de alguna forma proteger a Goku y a su hijo de las ambiciones de los demás, esto claro obligaría a Goku a tomar varias esposas y no solo una, esto también incluiría a Gohan una vez que fuese mayor de edad, de este modo podríamos matar dos aves con una sola roca, mientras aseguramos la lealtad de Goku y su poder así como su sangre también le protegemos de la ambición de Danzo y el consejo de ancianos o de otras aldeas ninja-

 _-"¿Varias esposas…?"-_ Mikoto pensó insegura al imaginarse a Goku rodeado de varias mujeres, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Y cuántas serias esas "varias esposas"?- a hora si preguntaba intrigada.

-Bueno creo que con una esposas bastaría- respondía Sarutobi mirando serio a la ninja que estaba en frente del. -La ceremonia de inclusión será en unas semanas más, pero por dé mientras probare a hora si, a Goku y su poder- el Hokage a hora si planeaba probar al Saiyajin para ver aun que fuese un fragmento de su poder y cerciorarse si valía la pena hacer todo lo que había planeado.

-Mikoto quiero que cuando le entregues esto al joven Gohan, también te lleves a Goku al campo de entrenamiento 11, el más alejado de la aldea- el Hokage ordenaba haciendo que Mikoto se pusiese firme y asintiese con la cabeza la misión.

-¡Hi!- Mikoto decía mientras desaparecía de la vista de Sarutobi mientras este se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás del.

* * *

Goku por fin terminaba de entrenar, ya eran las 12 de día cuando salió todo sudoroso de la cúpula de entrenamiento que Bulma le había preparado, Gohan por su parte se encontraba dentro de la casa estudiando varios libros que había traído con él, en eso una persona conocido se aparecía frente a Goku que se encontraba refregando su cara en un pequeño lavamanos que se encontraba fuera y adherido a la cámara de entrenamiento.

-Hola Goku-san- saludaba Kushina que había ido a ver a su nuevo amigo.

Goku se daba la vuelta para ver quien le había llamado encontrándose con la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-¡Hola Kushina-chan!- el Saiyajin correspondía feliz el saludo de la mujer.

-¿Es que acaso nunca dejas de sonreír?- Kushina decía aquello recordando que casi siempre lo había visto sonreír desde que lo había conocido.

-¿Por qué, te molesta que sonría?- Goku respondía con otra pregunta.

-No, claro que no Goku-san, es solo que se me hace muy curioso que casi siempre estés sonriendo- la Uzumaki respondía apresurada a lo que Goku había dicho.

-Es que me siento feliz, por eso sonrió aun que si te soy sincero extraño un poco echar un buen combate, ya ves ayer siempre no pude pelear contra los ninjas de por aquí- era verdad Goku al final no había peleado como Sarutobi se lo había propuesto.

En ese mismo momento Mikoto también llegaba al lugar saltando de tejado en tejado cayendo de pie en frente de la pelirroja de Kushina y el azabache de Goku.

-Hola Kushina-

-Hola Mikoto-

Ambas mujeres se saludaban animadamente, para después la Uchiha dirigiera su mirada al Son mayor que se sacudía su cabello alocado que estaba mojado.

-¿Se encuentra, Gohan? Goku-kun- Mikoto preguntaba mientras que de su chaleco sacaba el mismo documento que Sarutobi le había dado minutos atrás en su despacho.

-Si…- Goku respondió solo con aquella monosílaba a la mujer que a hora traía ese papel en una de sus manos aun enrollado.

-¿Podrías llamarle por favor?- pido la mujer.

-Claro… ¡GOHAN!- grito el Saiyajin ensordeciendo a las mujeres que no se esperaba aquel grito del hombre.

-¡Ya voy papá!- se escucho desde dentro de la casa, para después verse como el chico mencionado salía de de esta corriendo apresurado hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres con su padre. -¿Qué pasa papá?- Gohan pregunto una vez que llego junto a su padre.

-Gohan, Hokage-sama te manda esto- Mikoto volvía hablar atrayendo la atención del chico que se giro hacia la mujer para ver que le iba a dar.

Gohan tomo el extraño papel entre sus manos mientras lo desenrollaba para ver de qué se trataba. Goku miraba confundido esto, para el todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosas de escuela, papeles y ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían llamado la atención, mejor que eso él Son mayor prefería pelear y disfrutar de grandes cantidades de comida, muy típico en él a decir verdad.

-¡Oh gracias Mikoto-san!- Gohan decía feliz al ver de lo que se trataba el documento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese documento?- Kushina preguntaba curiosa mirando las reacciones de su amiga y el joven Son.

-Veras Hokage-sama le ha permitido estudiar en la academia ninja por lo que ese documento lo avala- Mikoto explicaba a su amiga que a hora comprendió mejor lo que pasaba.

-Mañana mismo empiezo, como veo- Gohan se dijo a sí mismo.

-Espero que te lleves bien con mi hija Gohan- Kushina sonreía al ver que tal vez su hija Naruko tendría un nuevo amigo.

-Si eso espero jeje- Gohan sonreía nervioso mientras se tocaba con su mano la parte de su cabeza en la que el día anterior la chica rubia le había dado un coscorrón.

Después de eso Gohan había entrado de nuevo a la casa dejando a su padre con las dos kunoichis, Mikoto le había explicado a Goku que a hora si el Hokage había dictado que le mostrara parte de sus poderes a todos los lideres de clan de la aldea, esto también incluía a las dos mujeres al ser las representantes de sus clanes (Uchiha y Uzumaki respectivamente).

-¡Entonces! ¡¿Esto significa que podre pelear un poco?!- Goku preguntaba animado desconcertando a las dos mujeres que no entendían como Goku se podía alegrar con pelear.

-Así es Goku-kun- Mikoto decía mirando la alegría del Saiyajin.

-¡Yuuujuuu!- Goku decía aquello feliz porque después de tanto tiempo volvería a pelear, que aun que solo fuera una pelea de exhibición igual valía para él.

-Síguenos por favor- la mujer Uchiha decía mientras daba un salto hacia el tejado de una casa cercana seguida de Kushina y de Goku que estaba emocionado por pelear aun que fuese un poco.

* * *

Ya en el campo donde se realizaría la pelea Sarutobi esperaba a Goku, junto a este se encontraban Kakashi y Gai que como era costumbre en este ultimo estaba retando a una carrera al peli plateado, más alejados de ellos se encontraban los lideres de clan más importantes de la aldea destacando Inochi, Choza, Shikaku e Hiashi Hyuga este ultimo haciendo una especie de calentamiento, pues el Hokage le había pedido que pelara pare ver como Goku se las ingeniaba contra el Byakugan.

-Espero que ese tal Goku sea poderoso o de lo contrario me decepcionaría mucho- decía Gai mientras daba varios saltos con sentadilla.

-No te preocupes por él, preocúpate por ti- Kakashi decía tranquilo mientras continuaba leyendo su libro "asiéndolo en el paraíso".

-Muchachos no deben bajar la guardián en ningún momento, algo me dice que Son Goku es extremadamente poderoso- Hiashi se acercaba a quienes serian sus compañeros en la contienda contra el Saiyajin.

-Cuando lo analice con mi Sharingan pude notar una fuerza extraña en el, es como si una especie de Bijuu estuviera dentro de su cuerpo esperando a salir- Kakashi decía cerrando su libro de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Un Bijuu?- Gai decía sorprendido por las palabras del ninja de cabello plateado -¿Estás diciendo que ese tal Goku es un Jinchuriki?- preguntaba temeroso el hombre que vestía completamente de verde.

-No sabría decirte si lo es o no, pero…- Kakashi se había puesto serio -Está claro que ese hombre esconde un poder abrumador- término de decir mirando hacia el frente justo en el momento en que Goku llegaba acompañado de Kushina y Mikoto.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!- Goku decía emocionado haciendo que todos le miraran.

Varios minutos después:

Goku estiraba los músculos con impaciencia, estaba claro que el Saiyajin ya quería entrar en combate. Todos los líderes de clan miraban como el Son mayor se preparaba y a la vez también observaban como Kakashi destapando su ojo del Sharingan, Gai amarrándose su banda ninja en la cabeza y Hiashi adoptando la posee de pelea del clan Hyuga estaban listos para comenzar.

Los cuatro ya estaban en medio del campo esperando a que el Hokage diera la orden para que comenzaran el encuentro, Goku ya estaba preparado para medir la fuerza de sus contrincantes mientras estos estaban nerviosos al ver la tranquilidad y seriedad que el rostro del Saiyajin transmitía.

-¡Muy bien comiencen!- grito Sarutobi dando por iniciada la pelea entre Goku en contra de Kakashi, Gai y Hiashi.

Ninguno de los tres ninjas había hecho un movimiento, estaban parados en sus lugares intentando encontrar un punto ciego en la defensa de Goku que solo estaba quieto sonriendo de forma seria hasta que hablo.

-¡Vamos ataquen o de lo contrario atacare yo primero!- Goku dijo exaltando un poco a los presentes, no sabían que les estaba pasando pero sentían que Goku les estaba amenazando de alguna forma -Y otra cosa- volví a decir generando más expectación -Ataquen a matar o de lo contrario no me podrán tocar-

Esto dejo en silencio a todos, Goku los estaba retando a que intentasen matarle, algo loco y descabellado, pues todos subestimaban al Saiyajin.

-Está loco ¿Como dice algo así?- se escucho decir a Inochi que miraba a Goku.

-¡¿Así?!- Gai gritaba mientras comenzó a correr en dirección de Goku.

-¡Espera Gai!- Kakashi gritaba a su compañero pero había sido demasiado tarde, fue cuando ambos, Kakashi y Hiashi también comenzaba a correr para comenzar el ataque.

-¡Huracán de la hoja!- volvía a gritar Gai mientras lanzaba una fuerte patada a Goku en forma de remolino, esta lentamente se iba acercando al Saiyajin que no hacía nada para detener el ataque del hombre vestido de verde.

-¡Goku-kun!- dijo preocupada Mikoto al ver que la patada de Gai estaba a pocos centímetros de impactar en el rostro del Goku.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como en un destello Goku desaparecía de enfrente de Gai que no pudo terminar su patada cayendo al suelo buscando con la mirada a un desaparecido Goku.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- todos sin excepción decían buscando con la mirada a Goku, pero el único que se había percatado de donde estaba Goku había sido Kakashi que con la ayuda de su Sharingan había podido seguir el movimiento del peli negro aun que le había sido muy difícil hacerlo.

Hiashi que se encontraba a un lado de Kakashi miro la cara de asombro y preocupación que su compañero tenia, acto seguido decidió ver hacia donde el peli plata miraba, llevándose una sorpresa aterradora.

-Pu… Pu… ¡Puede volar!- dijo tartamudeando el líder del clan Hyuga mirando como estaba Goku levitando tranquilamente sobre ellos.

Un terror desconocido inundo el cuerpo de todos al ver también hacia el cielo y ver como Goku decencia tranquilamente, Gai que aun le buscaba también se había sorprendido por ver a su adversario usar una técnica como esa.

-Buen movimiento aun que muy lento- decía Goku que por fin aterrizaba frente a los tres shinobi que no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver.

 _-"¿Que más nos tienes guardado Goku?"-_ Sarutobi decía estupefacto por la reciente habilidad mostrada por Goku.

-¿Ya no atacaran?- Goku preguntaba mirando los rostros sorprendidos de los ninjas que estaban cerca de él.

-Muy bien quieres pelear, pelea te vamos a dar- Kakashi comenzó hacer sellos de mano para después gritar a todo pulmón mientras Gai saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego!- el ninja gritaba haciendo emerger de su boca una enorme esfera hecha de puro fuego dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia donde estaba Goku.

El Son mayor se sorprendió un poco por ver como Kakashi había hecho aquella técnica tan rara, sobre todo los sellos de sus manos, pero sin perder tiempo lo único que hizo fue extender uno de sus brazos dejándolo enfrente de él y cubriéndolo de Ki espero el impacto de la enorme bola de llamas.

-*¡PUUUUM!*- el impacto fue instantáneo una enorme columna de humo y polvo aparecía en el campo, de entre el polvo se pudo ver como la silueta de Goku era aun visible lo que alerto a los ninjas que no cesarían sus ataques.

-¡Gai a hora!- Hiashi gritaba a su compañero que corría velozmente hacia Goku.

-¡Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres con mi Taijutsu extremo!-

Gai y Goku salían del polvo sorprendiendo a todos al ver como el Saiyajin estaba bloqueando sin muchas dificultades una verdadera lluvia de golpes por parte del experto en Taijutsu, sin lugar a duda esto estaba siendo aprovechado por Kakashi que preparaba un Raikiri y Hiashi que gracias a su compañero Gai podía analizar el estilo de pelea de Goku para encontrar algún punto débil activando por fin su Byakugan. _-"Aun que no use chakra, tiene una red de puntos en su cuerpo que puedo atacar, el flujo que detecto debe ser de su Ki"_ \- Hiashi pensaba mientras recordaba la estrategia que había montado con los demás.

Gai daba una fuerte patada que era bloqueada con éxito por Goku que retrocedió un poco ante ese último ataque.

-Nada mal, aun que aun te falta mucho para golpearme- Goku elogiaba a su oponente sin "supuestamente" percatarse como Kakashi aparecía detrás de él.

-¡Gai solo era la distracción…! ¡Raikiri!- Kakashi cargaba en contra de Goku que se giro para después dar un enorme salto hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas a Hiashi que estaba esperando ese momento.

Todos estaban expectantes al ver como Goku había caído en la verdadera trampa, aun que en realidad no era así.

-¡Arte del puño suave: Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas!-Hiashi decía lanzándose en contra de Goku que no había reaccionado al ataque tan repentino, todos miraban con asombro como el líder del clan Hyuga conectaba varios golpes sin parar al cuerpo de Goku.

-¡4 palmas!- gritaba el Hyuga mientras continuaba el ataque frenético en contra del cuerpo de Goku.

 _-"¿Qué es esto? ¡Siento que mi fuerza me abandona!"-_ pensaba Goku mientras algo extraño ocurría en su cuerpo.

-¡16 palmas!-

-¡No, Goku-san!- Kushina era hora, la mujer que estaba muy preocupado por su amigo al ver como lo masacraban.

-Debo…- Goku dijo con dificultad mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de una aura dorada. -¡DETENERLO!- grito ferozmente el Saiyajin dejando a todos atónitos, Hiashi había salido volando tan solo con la fuerza de repulsión que había hecho el Saiyajin al transformarse.

-¡Él…! ¡Es un monstruo!- decían todos los lideres al ver como la apariencia de Goku había cambiado completamente, siendo más imponente mientras que su cabello se había erizado y teñido de un color dorado junto a sus cejas y cola aparentando estar rubio y sus ojos que cambiaron de un color negro a un celeste.

-¡¿Acaso este será el Kekkei-Genkai de Goku?!- dijo Sarutobi completamente aterrado al sentir la cantidad abrumadora de poder que emanaba del Saiyajin.

-¡Su poder es diferente, es monstruoso! ¡No podríamos ganarle ni con la ayuda de todos los Shinobi del mundo!- Kakashi estaba igual o peor que el Hokage al ver una porción del poder total de Goku.

Danzo observaba de cerca la pelea, se había sorprendido tanto que se había quedado estático en el lugar en donde estaba. La sorpresa había sido tal para todos que algunos simplemente quedaron en shock al ver el poder de Goku.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- un ninja que se encontraba al lado de Danzo le hablo haciéndolo reaccionar de nuevo.

-Ese poder…- dijo perdidamente extrañando a su shinobi. -¡Ese poder debe ser de la aldea!- terminaba de decir sonriendo al ver que por fin había aparecido un ser con un poder absoluto.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, Goku se calmaba volviendo a su forma normal, sus cabellos volvían a ser oscuros y caían justo como los había tenido así como perdió esa aura violenta de color dorado que le rodeaba.

-Buena técnica, lograste golpearme pero lamento decirles que… Ustedes no son los oponentes adecuados para mí- Goku decía mientras se sacudía el polvo de su dogi naranja.

 _-"Es muy poderoso, lamentablemente tiene razón"-_ Kakashi decía mientras se tapaba su ojo Sharingan con su banda, esto tomo por sorpresa a Hiashi que se paraba del piso y Gai que corría junto a sus dos compañeros -Me rindo- Kakashi decía impactando a todos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como que te rindes Kakashi?!- Gai recriminaba a su compañero que solo atino a enterrar la mirada en el piso.

-Si quieres seguir peleando adelante… En fin, ni aun que usases el poder de las 8 puertas internas podrías derrotarlo- Kakashi fue claro dejando en shock a Gai que le era difícil creer en eso.

-Hiashi tú no te rendirás ¿verdad?- Gai preguntaba al líder Hyuga que estaba pensativo.

-Lo siento pero Kakashi tiene razón Gai, Son Goku es de otro nivel, si se lo propusiese podría acabar con el mismísimo Hokage… Yo también me rindo-

-¡Muy bien pues yo no me rendiré!- Gai decía apuntando con su dedo a Goku que estaba expectante.

-Sera mejor que les hagas caso a tus amigos, no quisiera lastimarte- Goku sonaba serio en sus palabras.

Sarutobi que estaba aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver pensaba en que lo mejor era evitar que Gai continuara con esto o de lo contrario estaría sentenciando a uno de sus mejores ninjas.

-¡Gai te prohíbo que continúes!- por fin el Hokage hablaba haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran atención.

Kakashi y Hiashi ya habían llegado al lado de los demás.

-Como veo Kakashi Hatake se encontró con su piedrita en el zapato- decía Kushina burlándose del ex alumno de su esposo fallecido, el cuarto Hokage.

-Por-Por favor no diga esas cosas Kushina-sama- dijo apenado el ninja de cabello plateado ante la burla de la pelirroja. -No obstante, ese hombre es muy poderoso, me alegra que encontrara novio- el peli plateado había dicho aquello ultimo para fastidiar también a Kushina que se puso roja como su cabello, para después darle un golpazo a Kakashi en la cara mandándolo adormir al suelo, todos los que estaban al pie de ellos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás por el miedo que daba la Uzumaki cuando estaba molesta.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO, BAKA!- grito ella a un inconsciente Kakashi.

 _-"No cabe duda, Kushina-chan se parece mucho a Milk, no quisiera hacerla enojar nunca"-_ Goku pensaba un poco nervioso al ver los arranques de enojo de la mujer pelirroja que después voltio a verle más calmada.

Gai seguía estático mientras intentaba analizar a su oponente que le volvía a ver serio, estaba claro que a hora Goku no se confiaría para nada por lo que decidió terminar rápido con esto, desde un principio el poder del Saiyajin en su estado base era suficiente para los tres ninjas pero al ser ataco por aquella extraña técnica del Hyuga se vio obligado a entrar en su primer transformación.

 _[Nota del autor: Aclaro, Goku en esta historia más adelante podrá acceder a su transformación de SSJ4 ya que tal y como se explico cuenta con su cola otra cosa es que no se verá afectado por la luna como dije al principio de esta historia ya que la luna del mundo shinobi sería distinta a la de la Tierra además de que personalmente no me convence mucho el modo Ozaru, pero igual me lo pensare para el futuro.]_

-¡GAI!- grito de nuevo el Hokage intentando detener a su ninja pero.

-No se preocupe por esto Hokage-sama. Si quiere pelear déjelo…- Goku intervino evitando que el Hokage se acercara hacia donde estaba el experto en Taijutsu.

-¡Pero…!- Sarutobi quiso hablar, pero de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido por el Son mayor ante la mirada y asombro de los presentes. -Le prometo que esto terminara a hora mismo- Goku volvía a decir mirando a Gai mientras ya veía en donde atacar para acabar con el combate.

-¡Te demostrarte que la llama de la juventud arte fuertemente en mi!- Gai decía con una sonrisa confiada mientras se inclinaba un poco y cruzaba sus brazos en forma de equis.

En eso todos reaccionaron, pues sabían lo que la bestia verde de la hoja aria, una leve onda de viento comenzó a emanar del hombre de cejas pobladas, haciendo que Goku notara esto con asombro, un aura verdosa lo rodeo anunciando su técnica especial.

 _-"Puedo sentir como su Ki se incrementa rápidamente… ¿Acaso está usando algo parecido al Kaio-Ken?"-_

Goku estaba pensativo mientras miraba como el aire alrededor de Gai se intensificaba cada vez mas mientras que su piel cambiaba de color a un carmesí más intenso y perdiendo las pupilas de sus ojos dejándolos completamente en blanco.

-¡PUERTA DE LA VISION: ABIERTA!- grito Gai desapareciendo en un milisegundo del lugar en donde estaba, esto tomo por sorpresa a Goku que cuando menos quiso ya tenía a Gai en frente de él preparando un puñetazo con una fuerza abrumadora.

-¡TOMA ESTO SON GOKU!- Gai gritaba con más intensidad asestando un golpe de lleno en una de las mejillas del Saiyajin.

El hombre de cabello oscuro retrocedió un poco por el golpe pero detrás de él un desprendimiento masivo de rocas ocurrió dejando una clara marca en el suelo, semejante a una pequeña barranca [Barranca: grieta natural por el paso del agua], esto de alguna forma sorprendió mucho a todos incluido a Gai que no comprendía como alguien había sido capaz de soportar un golpe tan devastador como ese, siendo que cualquier otro hubiera salido volando con la mayoría de los huesos de la cabeza hechos polvo, pero Goku no.

-¡Nada mal! ¡Veamos si me sigues la velocidad!- Goku desaparecía de la vista y lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue como Gai también desaparecía comenzando una pelea de velocidad entre los dos oponentes.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran el impacto de los golpes y contraataque de los dos, mientras tanto Sarutobi como el resto de ninjas incluidas Mikoto y Kushina estaban completamente asombrado al ver la calidad de pelea que presenciaban más no mirando directamente ya que solo se escuchaban los golpes y se sentían las pequeñas ondas de choque que estos generaban al impactar los unos contra los otros.

-¡Esto es increíble, no los puedo seguir ni si quiera con el Sharingan!- decía Mikoto que había activado su barrera de sangre para intentar ver la pelea.

Tal y como Goku, Gai había desaparecido pero volvían aparecer a pocos metros de distancia uno del otro, pero todos se sorprendieron aun más al ver como Gai jadeaba con fuerza, estaba claro que su técnica no iba durar tanto pero su sorpresa se incremento a un nuevo nivel al ver a Goku tan fresco como si no hubiera entrado en combate.

-¡Esta jugando con él!- Kakashi reaccionaba diciendo aquello al ver como Gai estaba en aparente peligro, el peli plateado ya se había reincorporado de nuevo tras el golpe de Kushina que estaba a un lado de él mirando sin pestañear la pelea.

 _-"¿Acaso Goku-kun es más poderoso que lo que fue Hashirama-sama?"-_ Kushina pensaba preocupada al ver al Son mayor completamente intacto, sin ninguna gota de sudor por la pelea que sostenía.

 _-"Debo acabar esto rápido…"_ \- Gai jadeaba con fuerza mientras pensaba. - " _Mi cuerpo comienza a resentirse… Pero él…"_ \- El luchador estaba mirando a Goku con un poco de temor. _-"Parece que no se ha gastado nada físicamente"_ \- Gai comenzaba a desesperarse al pensar aquellas palabras y su estado.

Gai se volvía a lanzar en contra del Saiyajin que reaccionando rápidamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás comenzando un intercambio furioso de golpes y patadas, los impactos que estas generaban al chocar creaban pequeños cráteres por todos lados.

-¡Pavo Real Matutino!- el ninja gritaba frenético mientras una lluvia de fuego comenzaba a ser lanzada en contra de Goku que se había impresionado.

 _-"Increíble, por la velocidad de sus puñetazos incendia el viento"-_ Goku pensó impresionado por las llamas.

-¿Gai está loco? ¡Quiere matar a Goku-kun!- Mikoto decía queriendo interferir pero intentaba no hacerlo.

-¡Yo también lo haré!- Goku dio un gran salto hacia atrás y concentro su Ki en su puño izquierdo para ganar velocidad. -¡Dragón del amanecer!- el Saiyajin comenzaba a lanzar puñetazos de una forma frenética al igual que Gai, esto causo que inmensas ráfagas de fuego comenzaran a ser liberadas por el azabache, Gai al verse superado salto hacia un lado evadiendo rápidamente el ataque que destrozaba parte de la arboleda que estaba detrás de ellos.

Todos estaba impresionados, Goku había aprendido un jutsu de nivel A tan solo con verlo y es más, lo hizo muchísimo más poderoso que el de Gai.

 _-"No puedo creerlo, aprendió el pavo real matutino con tan solo verlo… Y para colmo su ataque fue muchísimo más poderoso, si me hubiera dado ya estaría muerto"-_ Gai analizaba las habilidades de Goku que paraba el ataque riendo.

-¡Debo demostrar que la juventud arde dentro de mí!- decía preparándose de nuevo para pelear, su cuerpo ya estaba llegado a su límite, pero aun así deseaba seguir peleando pero…

-Acabare con esto- Goku dijo tranquilamente desapareciendo de nuevo pero a una velocidad tal que esta vez Gai no lo pudo seguir…

-*PUM*- Fue lo que se escucho al ver como Gai salía volando en dirección contraria a la de Goku que tomaba un impulso para volar y encontrarse frente al ninja que lentamente abría los ojos para ver lo que había pasado.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo atónito al ver a Goku en frente de su cara, este solo le sonreía, mientras el ninja de verde no podía parar su trayectoria.

En eso el Saiyajin solo le dio un golpe certero a un lado del cuello al pie del hombro dejándolo instantáneamente inconsciente y perdiendo su transformación regresando a la normalidad, tras esto el Saiyajin tomo con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de Gai para caer sobre el suelo con él en brazos.

-Es algo fuera de este mundo, derroto a Gai de un solo golpe después de divertirse un poco con él- Sarutobi decía mirando como Goku caminaba hacia ellos con Gai aun entre sus brazos.

-Bueno creo que ya termino esto ¿No? jeje-

Goku dejaba en el pasto a Gai, el cual rápidamente fue asistido por varios ninjas médicos que se encontraban hay.

-Goku-kun será mío- Mikoto dijo con voz baja y sonriente ganándose una mirada de Kushina que había escuchado a su amiga.

 _-"Mikoto…"-_ Kushina pensó el nombre de su amiga que no se había percatado de la mirada de la pelirroja Uzumaki. _-"¿Por qué le estoy tomando atención a eso? No debería importarme pero…"-_ la mujer Uzumaki se llevo inconscientemente sus manos al pecho mientras lo presionaba levemente a través de su chaleco Jounin.

Los principales líderes de clanes de Konoha se acercaban a felicitar a Goku que muy despreocupadamente como siempre sonreía.

-Creo que ya se quien será el quinto Hokage- dijo Choza sonriendo mientras le daba una gran palmada a Goku que no entendía el comentario del Akimichi.

-No, gracias- Goku respondió con toda normalidad ganándose todas las miradas de impresión de los presentes. -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- el Son preguntaba inocente por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ejem… - el viejo Hokage se aclaraba la garganta llamando la atención -Después de ver esta extraordinaria demostración de poder no me cabe duda de que eres alguien excepcional Son Goku- Sarutobi elogiaba el desempeño del hombre azabache que se rascaba la nuca sonriente.

En eso un ninja se acercaba al tumulto de personas que estaban al pie de Goku, estos al ver de quien se trataba abrieron paso para dejar pasar al ninja el cual portaba sobre sus brazos un chaleco ninja con una banda de Konoha enrollada.

-Bien Goku, te hago entrega de tu banda ninja que avala que eres oficialmente ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas-

Al decir el Hokage esto, los ninjas comenzaron a sonreír y aplaudir al Saiyajin que se había confundido aun más por lo que pasaba, en eso el ninja que traía el chaleco y la banda ninja extendía estos accesorios a Goku que los miro curioso.

-Gracias jeje- dijo tomando solo la banda ninja dejando el chaleco cosa que extraño a los presentes.

-Goku que no se te olvide el chaleco, al ser un ninja de elite, es decir, un Jounin debes llevar siempre la banda de Konoha y el chaleco como evidencia de tu rango- Sarutobi explicaba la función del chaleco Jounin y la de la banda ninja de la hoja.

-La verdad no se ofendan, pero ese chaleco no me gusto nada jeje- Goku reía mientras decía causando que todos cayeran de espaldas por lo que él Son mayor había dicho.

-*cof*cof*- Ejem… Está bien Goku, si así lo deseas puedes quedarte solo con la banda ninja, pero ten presente que siempre la debes tener puesta y visible en tu vestimenta ¿Entendido?- el tercero se reponía de la sorpresa humorística que Goku le había causado.

-¡Entendido!- respondía efusivo el hombre causando risas en los presentes.

Después de un rato Goku firmaba un documento que avalaba legalmente su inclusión y la de Gohan en la aldea de la hoja como el clan Son, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en unas semanas más, por lo que el formalismo anterior solo había sido una especie de contramedida para evitar que el Saiyajin cambiase de opinión con respecto a establecerse en la aldea y algo más...

-Díganme ¿No tienen algo de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!- Goku se tocaba el estomago el cual rugía confirmando lo que este había dicho.

-No te preocupes amigo, en mi restaurante podrás comer lo que quieras ¡Yo invito!- Choza decía animado al ver la oportunidad de comer a montones como usualmente lo hacia el líder Akimichi, lo que el hombre no sabía era que a hora con Goku tendría un rival para ver quien comía más.

 _-"Choza, te has metido en un gran problema"-_ tanto Kushina como Mikoto pensaban al ver como Goku estaba sonriente tras la invitación del hombre de cabellera rojiza.

* * *

Gohan estaba tranquilo en su casa, hacía rato que había sentido como el Ki de su padre se incremento de golpe para después descendió de la misma forma, el chico supuso que el Son mayor estaba entrenando por lo que decidió esforzarse un poco más, ya había terminado de leer varios capítulos de un libro de Matemáticas, pues quería estar listo para el día siguiente en el cual iniciaría sus clases en la academia ninja.

-Que aburrido, creo que saldré aquí fuera, al menos para ver el paisaje-

Gohan decía encaminándose a la puerta de la casa, una vez en esta la abrió con tranquilidad y salió cerrándola de nuevo detrás de sí.

El chico daba una respiración profunda mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aquel aire tan puro como el de las montañas Paoz en donde había vivido hasta apenas el día anterior -¡AAH! Que tranquilidad- dijo el chico soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Mi papá ya se tardo…- decía el chico sentándose en el extenso patio que había alrededor de la casa -¿Estará con Mikoto-san y Kushina-san?- Se preguntaba mirando las nubes.

Después de estar sentado un rato más el joven Son se levantaba del suelo y se preguntaba si debía ir a buscar a su padre pues ya eran las 3 de la tarde y no había rastro de Goku por lo que el joven Son al final si se decidió ir a buscarlo por la aldea, lamentablemente Goku había disminuido su Ki al máximo impidiéndole a su hijo detectar en donde estaba este. Gohan caminaba tranquilamente por la calle sosteniendo la mirada hacia arriba observando aun el apacible cielo azul que tenia la aldea, pero al estar tan distraído sin darse cuenta se topo de frente con alguien a quien no pudo esquivar.

-¡AY!- se quejo la chica con la que el chico Saiyajin había chocado, este ni se movió un centímetro mientras la pobre muchacha había caído hasta el suelo.

-¡Perdón!- dijo Gohan apresurado mirando lo que había causado.

-Mi cabeza…- la chica se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido sin querer del joven Son.

Gohan miro con detenimiento a la chica, notando el característico color rosa de su pelo y su vestido rojo.

-¿Tu eres Sakura ¿Verdad?- Gohan se agachaba un poco para ver mejor a la peli rosa que continuaba en el suelo, la chica levanto un poco la mirada para toparse de frente al Son que la miraba inocentemente ladeando la cabeza.

-S-Si- Sakura respondió tímidamente agachando de nuevo la vista.

En eso la chica de ojos verdes pudo ver como la palma de la mano de Gohan estaba frente a ella, por un momento dudo si tomarla pero que rayos después de todo no se iba a quedar en el suelo para siempre, con cuidado Gohan ayudaba a poner de pie de nuevo a Sakura que se sacudía el polvo que le había quedado por la caída.

-Siento haberte tumbado jeje- Gohan reía nervioso temiendo de que Sakura estuviera molesta con él.

-A hora que me acuerdo…- Sakura apunto con su dedo pulgar a Gohan que se había puesto nervioso por el acto de la muchacha. -¡TÚ! Eres el chico que desapareció ayer en el parque- la chica decía alzando la voz sorprendida al recordar por fin a Gohan que se señalaba así mismo como auto inculpándose de algo.

-Bueno si jeje- Gohan estaba exaltado y nervioso por la reacción tan brusca de Sakura.

-Sabes a hora que te veo mejor… Pareces un buen chico- Sakura analizaba con su mirada al Son que se mantenía un poco nervioso esperando más palabras por parte de la chica.

-Gracias, Sakura-san- Gohan hablaba un poco desconcertado por lo ocurrido.

-Y ¿A dónde ibas Gohan?-

Gracias a la pregunta de la peli rosa, Gohan recordaba a donde se dirigía o mejor dicho a quien buscaba.

-Es cierto, estaba buscando a mi padre- Gohan chocaba uno de sus puños con su otra mano extendida en señal de recordar su "objetivo".

-¿Tu papá? ¿Acaso tu eres hijo de un señor muy raro que se está comiendo todo en el restaurante de la familia de Chouji?- Sakura preguntaba recordando lo que había visto cuando paso enfrente del dichoso restaurante de la familia de su compañero gordito.

-Serias tan amable de decirme en ¿Dónde queda ese restaurante?- Gohan pedía indicaciones para llegar al lugar en donde muy seguro Goku se estaba atragantando de comida.

-Claro, si gustas te puedo acompañar, al fin de cuentas no está lejos de aquí, hace un rato pase por ahí- Sakura se ofrecía amablemente, quería conocer un poco más al chico, le había parecido un poco interesante pero no tanto como su gran amor Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Sakura-san!- Gohan decía animado al ver que rápido encontraría a su padre.

-Me has caído bien así que no hay de que jeje- Sakura respondía con sinceridad.

Ambos chicos comenzaban a caminar rumbo al restaurante de los Akimichi en donde estaba ocurriendo un genocidio de comida y los genocidas eran el padre del chico Son y el líder del clan Akimichi.

* * *

En la torre Hokage estaba Sarutobi revisando varios papeles, aun estaba muy impactado por el poder de Goku por lo que en esos momentos estaba planeando como llevar a "segunda fase" el plan que había ideado cuando de repente un ninja entraba por la puerta con un sobre en sus manos. -Disculpe que le moleste Hokage-sama, pero ha llegado una carta muy importante- dijo el ninja mientras se acercaba más a su líder. -¿De quién es?- el tercero pregunto intrigado mirando el sobre que su ninja traía en una de sus manos.

-Un mensajero feudal la acaba de entregar- esas palabras hicieron entrar en la sorpresa más repentina a Sarutobi que hasta se había levantado de su silla. -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo por la impresión.

-Tome- el ninja extendía su mano con él sobre encima de ella, por unos momentos el tercero dudo si tomar el sobre que contenía la carta pero al final estiro su mano y lo tomo. -Gracias, ya puedes retirarte- decía Sarutobi dando gracias a su ninja, este solo respondió con una leve reverencia y procedió a salir de la oficina, una vez solo el Hokage abrió con rapidez el sobre revelando su contenido: Una carta del mismísimo señor feudal.

Sarutobi la comenzó a leer sin creerse lo que esta decía:

-"Te saludo honorable tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, últimamente me ha llegado un informe muy interesante, el cual por su naturaleza no puedo revelar quien fue quien me lo entrego, lo que si te puedo decir mi estimado amigo y colega, es que entre las palabras escritas en ese informe se me revela una verdad increíble, se dice que en estos momentos la aldea escondida entre las hojas de la tierra del fuego alberga al ninja más poderoso de las 5 grandes naciones ninja, por lo que me veo en la necesidad y sobre todo en la obligación de conocer a dicho ninja y comprobar sus poderes…"- Hiruzen continuo leyendo las palabras escritas directamente por el mismo Daimio de la tierra del fuego. -"Solicito una misión de escolta para mí y mi hija en un viaje hacia las fronteras con el país del viento, esto debido a mi próxima reunión con nuestros aliados con Sunagakure, por lo que le pido a su ninja más altamente cualificado para dicha misión y añado que si es verdadera la información que poseo, con él bastara como escolta, sin más por el momento se despide su amigo:

Daimio del país del fuego"-

Sarutobi al dejar de leer la carta se retiro su sombrero de Hokage y miro hacia el frente mientras una sensación de enojo recorrió su cuerpo. -¡Danzo!- dijo sin bacilar en lo más mínimo, al parecer el líder de raíz había hecho su primero movimiento o al menos eso sospecho en primer instancia el Hokage, antes tenía que comprobar que eso era verdad, estaba atrapado no podía negarse a la petición del señor feudal ya que eso de cierto modo se podía considerar traición al país del fuego, por ocultar tal información tan importante y sensible, así que no tenia mas opción que aceptar pero ante esto también comenzó a pensar en algo, sin perder tiempo saco una hoja el blanco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se sentó, tomando una pluma se apresuro a comenzar a escribir su respuesta al señor feudal ¿Había pensado en algo? Era algo que solo él sabía a ciencia cierta.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya quedo, ¡Fuuu! Sí que me esforcé para escribir la pelea, estaba entre usar los nombres en japonés de los jutsus pero al final me decidí por la traducción latina del doblaje, así que gracias a esto podre inventar algunas técnicas no propias del universo de Naruto. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por lo corto de la pelea es que tampoco quería regarla alargándola mucho. Se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son" en unos días. Cuídense y hasta pronto.**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Primer misión, creando lazos

_**¡Hola de nuevo gente! Se reporta SaiyajinSannin con otro capítulo más de su telenovela favorita "Los Ninjas Son" jaja Ok no. Bueno ya hablando en serio, hay algo que no puedo creer pero me llega de alegría y gozo, no puedo creerlo, de verdad ¡No puedo creerlo! más de 100 reviews, si, lo dije bien: ¡Más de 100 reviews! ¡GRACIAS! Mientras ya casi se llega a los 70 favoritos y 60 seguidores del fic, esto supera por mucho mis mejores expectativas con respecto a la recepción de mi historia, que sin alardear o aparentar ser humilde no la consideraba tan, pero tan buena como para haber tenido una recepción tremenda por parte de ustedes, se que los voy a cansar, a enfadar incluso pero lo volveré a decir, una y otra vez hasta que me quede sin fuerzas en los dedos y no lo pueda escribir más: ¡GRACIAS!. Sin más se despide su enfadoso (y agradecido) amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Buenas amigo y tal como te dije por PM Kushina solo se le parecerá a Milk a su temperamento en relación a sus enojos nada más en eso, mientras lo demás pues seguirá siendo ella misma, atenta, cariñosa y un poquitín seria para contrastar con Mikoto que ha sido lo contrario a seria jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Bueno amigo, primero que nada gracias por comentar, con respecto a tus observaciones te agradezco de nuevo pero a hora por tomarte el tiempo de leer, personalmente no espero que mi historia llegue a alcanzar la de alguien más, yo escribo por satisfacción personal sin esperar que lo que escriba se llegue a comparar con los éxitos de otras personas, pero aun así aprecio tus palabras. Espero leerte de nuevo. Saludos cordiales._

 _PD: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, parte de las fans de Sasuke pasaran a ser de Gohan, eso si ya estaba decidido y te vuelvo a dar las gracias por tus votos, se valoras mucho. A hora si me vuelvo a despedir. Adiós._

 _ **-Etherias Akastki833-**_ _Siéndote sincero Danzo no tendrá tanta repercusión en la historia, al menos en este punto de ella no, no le quiero dar tanta importancia al vejete, aun que si estará metiendo sus manos una que otra vez para fastidiar a Sarutobi y por ende de forma indirecta a los Son. Saludos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Gracias por volver a comentar amigo, mira de momento no pienso meter nada de Dragon Ball Súper a la trama así que lamento decirte o decepcionarte si es el caso (y perdón por ello) que Bills no aparecerá, al menos de momento, quisiera rellenar el periodo de tiempo que hay entre la saga de Cell y Majin Buu antes de pasar a ello, si es que algún día llego a ese punto en primer lugar, y sobre los guerreros Z en Naruto, solo serán Goku y Gohan, ya que me quiero centrar en ellos y sus "vivencias". Saludos y espero que te guste el siguiente cap. Cuídate._

 _ **-Superale2-**_ _Me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, dando respuesta a tu pregunta pondré a Gohan en el equipo 7 claro, lo hago para poder profundizar su relación con Naruko y Sakura obviamente, de lo contrario me llevaría más tiempo en desarrollar las parejas si estos no conviven de forma constante o recurrente. Me despido y hasta otra. Saludos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Aprecio mucho los datos y sugerencias que me hacen, de verdad amigo, pero tal y como dije no me convence mucho el Ozaru, tampoco es como que le vaya a dar el SSJ4 a Goku de la nada, claro que no, llegados a ese punto ya verán lo que tendré preparado… "Goku y Gohan al ser luchadores de artes marciales no han entrenando su espiritualidad de forma total" Una pequeña pista para vos. Saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Es justo lo que yo pensaba, pobres tontos, sobretodo Gai jaja. Gracias por comentar. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Me da mucho gusto saber que mi historia te ha gustado, intento hacerla lo más coherente posible con respecto a las observaciones que has hecho, aclaro que en un principio ya tenia decididas a todas las chicas tanto de Goku como de Gohan pero como ya lo he dicho antes creí justo permitir que los lectores escogiesen a dos chicas de cada harem, esto para involucrarlos más en la historia. Kushina y Milk guardan mucho parecido, al menos en su carácter explosivo y mal humorado cuando se molesta de ahí en fuera son distintas como el agua y el aceite jeje. Te vuelvo agradecer tu tiempo para leer este crossover. Espero leer tus opiniones de nuevo. Se despide tu amigo y nos vemos en otro capítulo. Adiós._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Gracias por pasarte de nuevo amigo, tomo en cuenta tus votos, buena suerte y muchos éxitos. Nos vemos y cuídate. Adiós._

 _ **-SuperPonySaiyanX9000-**_ _Vaya, vaya… No esperaba encontrar una review de ti en mi historia, de todo corazón espero no decepcionarte y sobre todo llevar la historia a buen culmen sin perder el objetivo claro esta jaja. Doy las gracias por el tiempo que tal vez invertiste para leer mi historia y también la molestia de comentarla, en cuanto tu sugerencia de leer tus historias, ya he tenido el gusto de leer algunas, hago mención de especialmente 3 que me han gustado mucho pero que aun no he terminado todos sus capítulos: El Saiyajin Emperador Rojo (Exquisita jeje), Un Saiyajin en Tierra Mágica (Ese Goku va a volver loquita a Erza jajaja) y Rosario y Saiyajin (Bueno debo admitir que no me gusta Rosario + Vampire pero esta historia si me ha gustado y mucho). Una vez que termine de leer todos los caps de estos y otros de tus fics ten por seguro que me veras loqueando en los reviews jajaja. Gracias de nuevo y hasta otra. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias por comentar, tomo en cuenta tu voto, de nuevo gracias. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Es precisamente lo que intento conseguir, gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos pronto._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias amigo y si, nacera Goten, pero aun no sé quien debería ser la madre eso lo dejo como sorpresa ¿Quién será la primera que se "tire" al Son? Eso no si quiera lo sabe el autor jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _De verdad tus palabras me llegan hasta el kokoro jajaja xD. No he leído ese fic que me mencionas, pero si lo dices con esas palabras que manejas en tu comentario debe ser muy bueno jeje. Gracias por estar al pendiente del fic si pudiese agradecértelo de una forma adicional a solo esta salúdalos a todos los que siguen el fic lo aria, pero lastimosamente no puedo, al menos por el momento no. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin deseándote un grandioso día. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Danzo y sus planes estarán siempre entrometiéndose entre el Hokage y los Son que nada mas al llegar a todos quieren sus poderes jaja. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta otra._

 _ **-haku-**_ _Hola amigo, aprecio tu comentario pero, lamento decirte que no puedo hacer lo que me comentas ya presente a Sasuke como hombre por lo que hacer eso que me pides en sencillamente imposible a menos que reinice el fic y eso no lo contemplo para nada. Aun así aprecio tu interés espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos._

 _ **-hpividente-**_ _Claro, tomo en cuenta tus votos, me despido no antes de desearte un gratificante día. Éxitos._

 _ **-Yuki chan-**_ _Me alaga saber que hay aun más gente que le gusta mi fic, lo aprecio de una forma muy, pero muy alta. Espero disfrutes de este cap nuevo. Saludo y adiós._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _La pelea no la hice tal y como le hubiese gustado hacerla pero bueno, aprecio que te haya gustado así como me salió jaja. No soy muy bueno escribiendo peleas por lo que me esforzare para escribir mejor las que se vengan. Te regreso el saludo. Gracias por pasarte de nuevo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Sumin-**_ _Se agradecen tus sugerentes, ya han sido tomadas en cuenta. Saludos._

 _ **-Handel2525-**_ _Tus votos han sido anotados. Gracias._

 _ **-Goku black-**_ _Sí, Goku y su apetito mortal jaja. Gracias por votar, tomo en cuenta tus opiniones. Saludos._

 _ **-Biohazards83-**_ _Gracias por comentara y votar. A la tabla de votos van tus opiniones. Saludos._

 _ **-Ghost-**_ _Tu comentario será tomado en cuenta, pero dudo mucho que Hinata adopte esa personalidad, no quiero salirme tanto de sus personalidades reales, obvio evolucionaran pero no a dichos extremos jaja. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin, nos seguimos leyendo. Nos vemos en otra. Cuídate._

 _ **-Manu04-**_ _Rivalidades claro que habrán pero no sabría decirte si entre esa dos chicas, saludos._

 _ **-Anonimus-**_ _Se agradecen tus votos, los tomo en cuenta._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _De hecho si me base en esa pelea para realizar esta, obviamente pasando varios detalles por alto, como por ejemplo que Kakashi al final usa el Kamui en contra de Goku, o que el mencionado se convierte en Súper Saiyajin sin dejar terminar el ataque de Hiashi mientras en el manga ese si lo termina. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, también te doy las gracias por tus votos, contigo se cierran las votaciones. Gracias de nuevo. Saludos y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-A Goku no le gusta matar a sus oponentes a menos que no tenga de otra-_

 _-A Naruko no le gusta nada que Gohan le llame "Naruko-chan"-_

 _-El joven Son tiene tal popularidad en la academia que la mayoría de las fans de Sasuke pasaron a ser fans de él-_

 _-Ino tiende a ser muy cariñosa y agobiante para el chico Son aun que este no lo diga o lo demuestre-_

 _-Al igual que a su padre, a Gohan le atraen las chicas de carácter fuerte y gran determinación-_

 _-Kushina Uzumaki comienza a sentir algo por el Son mayor, algo que ni ella misma entiende por qué lo siente-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- _Mabui: 4,_ _ **Tsunade: 10 [Second to win]**_ _,_ _ **Mei: 10 [First to Win]**_ _, Kurenai: 2, Anko: 6_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- _Ten ten: 4,_ _ **Karin: 10**_ _ **[Second to win]**_ _,_ _ **Hinata: 10 [Firs to win]**_ _, Fem!Gaara: 3, -Temari: 10 [Lamentablemente los dos chicas ya habían sido escogidas por los lectores, lo siento]-, Tayuya: 3, Fu: 1, Yugito: 1_

Harem -Gohan- [completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor._

 _[Nota: Una vez escogidas todas las chicas ya no se elegirán más, tampoco quiero convertir a Goku o a Gohan en símbolos sexuales que enamoran a todas las chicas, si saben a lo que me refiero, agradezco a todos(as) quienes votaron y dieron su punto de vista de quienes podían estar en los harem de los protagonistas. De corazón se les aprecia y quiere. Gracias de nuevo.]_

 _ **Quiero resaltar que a partir del capítulo que se les presenta a continuación se hará un pequeño salto de tiempo para avanzar un poco las relaciones así como que se dará comienzo a una "mini-saga", esta constara a penas de uno cuantos capítulos por lo que ni se, si se le podría llamar "mini saga" y se Titulara: "El interés por el poder de Son Goku" Bueno ya resaltado dicho punto…**_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Primer misión, creando lazos.**

Días después:

Ya han pasado casi dos semana desde la llegada de Goku y su hijo al mundo shinobi, durante estos últimos días las sorpresas no han acabado para los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja con respecto a los nuevos ninjas de la aldea, tanto Mikoto como Kushina han estado al pendiente del Son mayor, principalmente la madre de Sasuke ya que en más de una ocasión intento tener un rato a solas con este pero siempre frustrado por alguien cercano, Sasuke, Naruko, Kushina o hasta el mismo Gohan, la mujer estaba fastidiada pues quería pasar tiempo de "calidad" con el hombre que le había gustado, Goku al ser tan ingenuo ni si quiera había imagino lo que la mujer Uchiha realmente quería, aun que el hombre comenzaba a sentirse raro cada vez que estaba a solas con Mikoto o con Kushina, era algo que no entendía pero estaba hay presente en su ser, ni si quiera con Milk había sentido algo semejante y eso en cierto modo le fastidiaba.

Mientras tanto el joven Son, había iniciado sus clases en la academia ninja, rápidamente fue ganando popularidad entre las chicas del lugar por su bondad y generosidad así como rivales como Sasuke Uchiha al sentirse humillado por las habilidades del chico Son, aun que Gohan carecía del control de chakra había demostrado ser un verdadero guerrero al superar todas las pruebas que sus profesores le había puesto, exceptuando las que implicaban usar chakra ya que este al no estar presente en él, era imposible que realizara algún jutsu pero por el contrario era el mejor en Taijutsu, durante esos días se había comenzado a llevar mejor con Naruko que a hora ya lo trataba mejor que como al principio, sin contar además que Ino no se le desapartaba en lo más mínimo dejando a Sakura sola con su manía del chico Uchiha que en lo único que pensaba era en derrotar al hijo de Goku.

Academia Ninja:

-¿Gohan-kun que aras después de las clases?- Ino preguntaba apegándose a un avergonzado chico ante el acto de su nueva amiga rubia.

-jeje Ino-chan, no sé, supongo que me quedare en mi casa estudiando jeje- Gohan respondía sobando su nuca con una de sus manos mientras se acomodaba en una banca, pues estaban en la hora del receso y todos los chicos estaban en el patio de la academia.

-Pero si ya eres el mejor de la clase, incluso has sacado mejor puntuación que la frentona de Sakura y el engreído de Sasuke- Ino se separaba del chico de cabellos oscuros para verle mejor.

-Eso no quita que siga estudiando, Ino-chan jeje- Gohan seguía un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la chica que sonrió al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-¡Eres el mejor! Y además eres muy responsable, pero hasta un chico responsable debe divertirse- decía Ino que se abrazo al chico azabache causando que este se sorprendiera un poco por la acción de la rubia que continuaba con su abrazo.

-Gra… Gracias jeje- soltaba una risita nerviosa por los cumplidos de su amiga.

Mientras Gohan e Ino seguían platicando, dos chicas más miraban la escena a la lejanía, más específicamente al otro lado del patio junto a un frondoso árbol.

-" _Esa Ino es una peste, no más aparece un chico popular y luego, luego anda detrás de él"_ \- pensaba molesta una chica rubia con su cabello atado en dos largas coletas y con una vestimenta naranja muy suelta impidiendo que se le notase aun que fuese un poco de su figura de chica, a su lado estaba otra muchacha de ojos claros y una ropa parecida a la de la rubia solo que de diferentes tonos.

-Naruko-nee, ¿Por qué ves tanto a Gohan-kun y a Ino-san?- la chica pregunto tímidamente exaltando a la rubia que dio un pequeño saltito hacia adelante sintiéndose descubierta por su amiga.

-Hinata, no digas tonterías- Naruko exclamaba un poco nerviosa mirando a la chica que estaba en frente de ella.

-Pero es la verdad, llevas mirando a Gohan-kun desde que salimos al receso- Hinata insistía poniendo incomoda a Naruko.

-¿Hinata podrías callarte?- Naruko pidió un poco irritada.

-Es… Es… Está bien- Hinata agacho la cabeza sintiéndose regañada, su amiga se había percatado de esto, la chica de cabello azulado podía llegar a ser muy sensible así que decidió calmarla un poco.

Naruko se acercaba a su amiga y tras poner una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la Hyuga le miro con una leve sonrisa tranquila para posteriormente hablar. -Perdóname Hinata, lo siento- Naruko se disculpaba con su amiga que le miro con sus dos ojos claros de forma atenta. -Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco molesta con ese baka- terminaba de decir la joven Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué?- Hinata interrogo a su amiga que se rasco la mejilla nerviosa al pensar en algo como excusa, lo cierto era que la chica rubia no tenía ningún motivo para estar molesta con Gohan, pero bueno, al verlo con Ino algo en ella se había removido, ya que el chico con su sonrisa constante tenía toda la culpa de sus miradas recientes a este.

-Bueno… Emm… - pero antes de que Naruko dijese su excusa, escucharon a alguien acercarse hacia ellas.

-Hola Hinata-chan… Naruko-chan- dijo Gohan animado a las dos chicas que se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del chico Son, en especial Naruko que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando lo sintió y escucho cerca.

Hinata miro un poco encendida de sus mejillas al chico mientras jugaba con sus dedos, por su lado Naruko daba un salto hacia atrás girándose para tener de frente a Gohan que se había confundido por el acto de la Uzumaki.

-¡Vete Gohan, largo!- dijo Naruko aparentando estar molesta, cosa que no estaba y eso la molestaba, días atrás era muy fácil que la chica se enojara con el chico Son pero conforme han pasado los días esa sensación se ha invertido haciéndole difícil enojarse con el chico que tenía en frente y en cierta forma le molestaba, ambos ya habían convivido lo suficiente como para convertirse en amigos pero la chica estaba recia a reconocer que el joven Saiyajin le había caído bien, sobre todo por que él era tan opuesto a ella y eso le agradaba de sobre manera, sin contar las veces que el chico se ofrecía ayudarla a ella y a su amiga Hinata.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo…- Gohan intento argumentar pero le fue imposible. -¡Ya te dije que te fueras!- Naruko seguía firme, se había puesto completamente erguida sacando el pecho y cruzándose de brazos dándose un aire más imponente.

-¡Oye tu! ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle a mi Gohan-kun así?!- Ino intervenía ferozmente acercándose a la rubia que le miro molesta por lo que la oji celeste acababa de decir.

-¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki! ¡Próxima Hokage! ¡Tendrás que respetarme "Princesita"!- dijo inflando su pecho de orgullo, causando que Ino se comenzara a burlar de la chica cosa que la hizo enojar bastante.

-jajaja ¿Hokage tu? ¡Antes escogen primero a Akamaru que a ti! jajaja- decía burlona Ino, causando que Naruko quisiera romperle la cara a la princesita Yamanaka, como ella le llamaba.

-¡¿Así…?!- Naruko se remangaba una de las mangas de su chamara naranja dejando ver su puño listo para adherirse a la cara de la otra chica rubia que seguía riendo.

Ino se escondió detrás de Gohan que seguía parado en el mismo lugar sin entender nada, Naruko llegaba frente al Son y con una mirada llena de ira miro a Ino escondiéndose en la espalda del Saiyajin que estaba confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Naruko-chan, vamos cálmate- pidió Gohan haciendo que la chica Uzumaki se molestara más, esto puso en alerta al hibrido al darse cuenta que había metido aun más la pata.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas "Naruko-chan", idiota!- chillo rabiosa la chica dándole un golpe en el mentón a Gohan, mandándolo al suelo. El chico al estar en un estado de calma y escondiendo su Ki era igual de susceptible a los golpes por débiles que fuesen.

-¡No le pegues a Gohan-kun!- Ino hablaba molesta encarando a la Uzumaki que seguía en el mismo sitio dándole una mirada de malestar a la Yamanaka que hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Goku entrenaba arduamente en la cámara de gravedad que le había regalado Bulma, el Son entrenaba a una gravedad de 500 veces aumentada, una carga brutal para cualquier cuerpo, excepto para él.

\- 5997… 5998… 5999… Y 6000… - Goku daba un salto hacia atrás al haber terminado 6000 sentadillas, ciertamente era una exageración ya que antes de eso había estado entrenando durante toda la mañana, Mikoto había salido en una misión así que ese día no había tenido que estar siendo hostigado por ella, aun que esto no quisiese decir, que no disfrutara de la compañía de la mujer Uchiha cosa que era mentira.

En eso pudo notar como la puerta de la cámara estaba siendo tocada por alguien, tras limpiarse las gotas de sudor con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, el hombre se encamino a los mandos para apagar la cámara cosa que hizo al instante.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Goku sacando una gaseosa de una pequeña nevera que había en uno de los compartimentos secretos de la cámara, abriendo la lata dio un largo sorbo para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

Al abrir la cámara pudo notar como había un ambu frente a él, este saco de su chaleco gris un pequeño rollo y prosiguió para hablar. -Hokage-sama le solicita, Goku-san- dijo el ambu con su mano extendida con el pergamino aun entre sus dedos.

Goku tomo el pergamino curioso, cosa que al hacerlo el ambu desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando solo al Son mayor.

-¿Una misión?- Goku dijo mientras leía el contenido del pergamino que el ambu le había dado. -bueno, solo deja me cambio de ropa, esta está muy sucia ya- Goku decía mirándose después del entrenamiento.

Con paso lento el Saiyajin entraba a su casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse, al parecer su primera misión como ninja de la hoja ya iba a suceder.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos del incidente con Naruko, todos los chicos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos salones y asientos, Gohan como ya era habitual era atosigado por Ino que no se separaba del Son.

-¿Qué te parece si saliendo de clases vamos al mirador de los rostros Hokage, Gohan-kun?- Ino preguntaba animada a Gohan que solo se limitaba a mirarle sonriente.

-Suena bien, Ino-chan jeje- dijo feliz el chico siguiéndole la corriente a la oji celeste que dio varios aplausos pequeños sintiéndose complacida por el azabache que aceptaba la "cita".

 _-"Ni crean que se los voy a dejar"-_ Ino pensó observando a su lado varias chicas que le miraban celosas, pues Gohan se había convertido junto con Sasuke en los chicos más cotizados de la academia.

 _-"Par de idiotas y pensar que mi mamá está interesada en el padre de ese patético hombrecito"-_ Sasuke pensaba mientras observaba a Ino pelear con la mirada con las otras chicas, le molestaba saber que ese "hombrecito" le había ganado en todas las pruebas de habilidad que los maestros habían puesto hasta a hora.

Mientras todos seguían con sus cosas, Iruka entraba al salón acompañado de su compañero Mizuki.

-¡Muchachos por favor guarden silencio!- decía Iruka elevando un poco la voz, cosa que pareció efectiva al ver que todos los muchachos se quedaban callados de forma momentánea. -Muy bien, a hora pasare a decirles que día se realizaran los exámenes de graduación para convertirse en genin- terminaba de decir el chunin aclarándose su garganta.

 _-"Me convertiré en la mejor genin de la aldea"-_ pensaba Naruko con determinación desde su asiento al lado de Hinata y Sakura.

 _-"Debo pasar para poder seguir al lado de Sasuke-kun"-_ Sakura también pensaba lo suyo mirando de reojo al Uchiha que ni se inmutaba al otro lado del salón sentado de forma solitaria en uno de los primeros bancos.

 _-"Nadie me desapartara de Gohan-kun, ni si quiera ese tonto examen"-_ Ino decía volteando a ver a Gohan que estaba a su lado.

-Ejem…- llamo de nuevo Iruka. -Antes de decir la fecha me gustaría hacer una mención honorifica…- decía el maestro de los chicos llamando aun más la atención de estos. -Felicidades Son Gohan, aun y a pesar de llevar casi dos semanas en la academia has conseguido ponerte al corriente en los estudios mientras que tu condición física es excepcional, no cabe duda que eres uno de los candidatos a novato del año- Iruka sonreía al Son que se había apenado por los halagos de su maestro.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei jejeje- Gohan decía avergonzado, mientras todos los demás le miraban, algunos con celos mientras otros con alegría por su compañero y también una que otra chica con ojos de corazón.

-Bien, una vez dicho esto, les informo que los exámenes de acenso a genin serán el próximo miércoles, el examen principal será sobre el jutsu de clonación, a excepción de Son Gohan- término de hablar el chunin causando que los murmullos comenzaran entre los estudiantes hasta que Ino hablo.

-Disculpe Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué, Gohan-kun no hará el examen del jutsu de clonación?- Ino preguntaba curiosa esperando una respuesta de su maestro.

-Verán por órdenes directas de Hokage-sama, Son Gohan realizara un examen distinto, el demostrara sus habilidades en Taijutsu al ser incapaz de hacer Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, este examen es exclusivo de los aspirantes a genin que no puedan realizar algún jutsu elemental o ilusorio- Iruka terminaba su explicación.

-¿Gohan-baka no puede realizar jutsus, eso si no lo sabía?- Naruko se pregunto en voz baja a sí misma.

-¿Eso es verdad, Gohan-kun?- Ino miraba al susodicho esperando una respuesta de este.

-Sí, es verdad…- respondió de forma tranquila el chico.

-¿Pero, por qué?- insistía la rubia.

-Veras Ino-chan, yo no poseo chakra en sí, yo tengo Ki solo una parte para hacer chakra, aun que sean dos energías muy parecidas ambas son incompatibles ya que el chakra requiere de Ki, pero el Ki no requiere de chakra por lo que no puedo usarlo ya mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a no usar chakra ya que solo es usuario del Ki…- Gohan explico dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Ese Ki, es tu Kekkei-Genkai, Gohan-kun?- preguntaba de nuevo Ino.

-No, es mi energía vital pero al no tener energía espiritual pues no puedo generar chakra, lo que tú llamas Kekkei-Genkai seria mí…- Gohan respondía de nuevo de forma amable a su amiga pero antes de que continuara hablando este era interrumpido por Iruka que se volvía aclarar la garganta para hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno basta de preguntas, ya pueden retirarse- Iruka intervendría haciendo que todos los chicos terminaran de guardar sus útiles en los compartimentos de los bancos para después salir rumbo a sus hogares.

-¿Siempre si iremos al mirador de los rostros Hokage?- Ino decía feliz abrazando por la espalda a Gohan que ya había salido del salón de clases.

-Claro- respondió feliz el chico por la actitud tan radiante de la chica que hacía lo mismo.

Ambos chicos salían juntos para dirigirse hacia su destino "romántico", esto era observado por Naruko que se sentía incomoda al ver a esos dos juntos.

 _-"¿Por qué cuando los miro se oprime mi pecho?-_ pensaba la oji azul sintiendo un malestar desconocido en su pecho mientras miraba a Ino recargándose en el hombro del joven Son que se había puesto nervioso por el acto de su amiga. -Es más ¡¿Porque me importa ese baka?! ¡A mí! Claro que no- dijo con un tono de voz más elevado restándole importancia a sus pensamientos y comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Goku estaba en la gran puerta de Konoha, a su lado se encontraban Kakashi, Kushina y Asuma que harían equipo junto al Saiyajin. También se encontraban el Hokage y varios ambu que le protegían.

-Me da gusto que este aquí Goku-san- Sarutobi sonreía mientras fumaba de su pipa.

-Bueno la verdad es que esto me servirá para conocer mejor este mundo- Goku respondía riendo mientras se llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-En fin, dejen que les explique su misión…- El tercero recibía un pergamino de uno de sus escoltas el cual comenzó a leer en silencio para después voltear a ver a los ninjas de elite que se encontraban hay. -Esta misión es de rango S, por lo que será muy peligrosa- punteo el Hokage haciendo que los ninjas abriesen los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Rango S?- Goku pregunto de forma curiosa.

-Veras Goku-san, las misiones se clasifican de acuerdo a su dificultad, las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas son de los rango aun que hay otras aun más letales que reciben el estatus de misión de rango SS, este tipo de misiones consisten en ser guardaespaldas de alguien muy importante, como por ejemplo nuestro señor feudal o en su defecto nuestro Hokage o al contario ser espía en otra aldea rival así como acabar con algún objetivo valioso- Kakashi le explicaba a Goku el cómo se organizaban los rangos de las misiones, lo que si no le gusto a Goku fue la parte de "acabar" con un objetivo.

-¿Con "acabar" te refieres a matar?- Goku dijo atrayendo la intención de todos.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo el ninja enmascarado.

-No me gusta matar a mis oponentes a menos que sea realmente necesario- dijo Goku poniéndose un poco serio.

-Claro que si quieres los puedes dejar con vida pero…- Kakashi se había puesto un poco nervioso por la expresión seria de Goku.

-Bueno en fin, si molestan mucho no tendré otra opción- dijo Goku volviendo a su forma de ser, creando una gran gota de sudor en los demás.

-Dejen que les explique en lo que consistirá su misión…- Sarutobi desplegaba un gran mapa del país del fuego y se los mostraba a sus ninjas que lo miraron con atención. -Deberán ir a la capital y escoltar al señor feudal hasta las fronteras con el país del viento- Sarutobi comenzaba su explicación.

-Espere Hokage-sama ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? ¿No sería mejor que sus propios ninjas lo escoltaran?- Kushina por fin hablaba teniendo un poco de razón en sus preguntas.

-Esas son muy buenas preguntas, pero lamentablemente tienen una respuesta muy sencilla… En un principio solo Goku-san tenía que haber ido-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kakashi a su Hokage.

-Verán, no sé cómo pero el señor feudal se entero de que la aldea albergaba al ninja más poderoso de las 5 grandes naciones ninja- esas palabras impresionaron a todos, era algo que les había tomado por sorpresa incluso al mismo Goku que se rascaba la nuca en señal de confusión.

-Y deduzco que el señor feudal quería conocer a ese ninja ¿No?- Asuma decía atando cabos.

-Así es pero como condición le solicite al señor feudal que me permitiese enviarle un equipo de 4 ninjas en el cual iría ese ninja poderoso, es decir, usted Goku-san-

-¿Conocerme? ¿Por qué, si yo no he hecho nada?- Goku seguía un poco confundido.

-Goku-san, en las aldeas ninja el poder es muy apreciado, puede traer balance o destrucción, es por eso que para el señor feudal usted supone una oportunidad de formar alianzas con otros países al saber de su existencia pero sobretodo de su brutal poder- el viejo Hokage volvía a describirle la situación al hombre Saiyajin que ya había entendido un poco mejor las circunstancias.

-Bueno…- fue lo único que dijo el Son mayor.

 _-"Lo que me temo es lo que hará el señor feudal al ver el poder de Goku… Su hija Adelin ha hecho un voto muy extraño, el cual consiste en que solo se casara con aquel ninja que demuestre ser más poderoso que un Kage"-_ Sarutobi pensaba un poco preocupado aquel dato sobre la hija mayor del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego.

 _[Nota del autor: Aclaro que también habrán mujeres "friendzoneadas" por los Son, que no van a pertenecer a sus harems.]_

-¿En qué piensa Hokage-sama? Lo veo muy callado- Kushina se acerco al hombre que reacciono ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-En nada, Kushina…- dijo un poco nervioso mientras retomaba su compostura seria y tranquila.

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra- Goku saltaba varias veces haciendo que los demás le vieran raro, el Saiyajin se parecía mucho a Gai ante lo entusiasta que este podía llegar a ser pero con su característico toque personal.

Días atrás la Uzumaki de cabellos rojos ya había pasado casi por completo esa etapa de "sonrojos" que el Saiyajin le había provocado pero lo que aun no superaba eran los enojos involuntarios que la mujer tenía cuando miraba a Goku junto a Mikoto, su amiga, que para las alturas del partido ya sabía completamente la mujer a que estaba jugando la Uchiha. Kushina miraba al azabache desde su espalda, sin lugar a duda el cuerpo atlético del guerrero era algo que le encantaba aun que le doliera admitirlo.

 _-"Goku-kun…"-_ Kushina decía el nombre del hombre en forma de pensamiento mientras le continuaba observando.

Tanto Kakashi y Asuma se percataron de la mirada de Kushina sobre Goku, al ninja de cabello plateado le alegraba ver que la esposa de su difunto maestro había encontrado a alguien nuevo en su vida, la mujer se había convertido en una persona un tanto reservada aun que conversaba su carácter explosivo, pero desde que el Saiyajin había llegado a su mundo la mujer había recuperado un poco de su antigua personalidad la misma que tenía cuando el cuarto aun vivía.

-Les deseo suerte y cuídense- el Hokage hablaba dándole una gran fumada a su pipa. -Su misión durara una semana- termino de decir mientras observaba como los ninjas comenzaba a caminar tranquilos alejándose de la aldea.

 _-"Danzo ¿Qué demonios estas planeando?"-_ Sarutobi pensaba preocupado.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Cerca del lugar de la batalla contra Cell.

-Muy bien, lo he encontrado…- decía una persona desconocida con la voz de mujer tomando una especie de tarjeta del suelo.

-¿Y que planea hacer con eso?- a hora preguntaba un sujeto bajito parecido a Chaoz, solo que su tono de piel era el de un ser humano normal y no blanco totalmente como en el en caso del amigo de Ten-Shi-han.

-Simple… Usar su programación para reconstruir o rehacer a varios de los androides más poderosos de Gero…- la persona desconocida afirmaba mirando el extraño aparato que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Respóndame otra pregunta… ¿Por qué quiere reconstruir a esos androides?-

-Porque planeo buscar a ese tal Goku…- decía la persona desconocida mientras sonreía de forma determinante.

-¿Para qué?- el acompañante enano preguntaba de nuevo.

-Muy simple, venganza, venganza… Le cobrare a Son Goku lo que le hizo a Maki- aquella aparente mujer planeaba algo macabro en contra de los Son.

* * *

Planeta shinobi: A varios kilómetros de Konoha.

Goku caminaba tranquilo al lado de Asuma y Kakashi que conversaban sobre algo, mientras tanto Kushina iba un poco por detrás de los ninjas que animados seguían en su plática.

-Goku-kun- llamo la pelirroja al azabache que se giro para ver a la mujer que le había llamado.

-¿Si, Kushina-chan?- Goku respondía curioso.

-Me preguntaba…- la mujer Uzumaki estaba pensando sus palabras exactas antes de preguntar.

-¿Si?- el Saiyajin miraba con atención a Kushina esperando la pregunta de la mujer.

-Es sobre esa extraña transformación que hiciste ayer ¿Eso es tu Kekkei-Genkai?- Kushina preguntaba con curiosidad haciendo que Goku se quedara un poco pensativo a la vez que los otros ninjas volteaban a ver al hombre de cabellos alocados.

-¿Kekkei-gen… Qué?- Goku preguntaba un poco extrañado por la palabra que parecía más un trabalenguas que otra cosa.

-Kekkei-Genkai… Barrera de sangre, son habilidades innatas de los integrantes de un mismo clan, estos se dividen de acuerdo a las habilidades que brindan a sus usuarios, un ejemplo de esto es el Sharingan…- Kakashi se destapaba su ojo izquierdo rebelando el Sharingan, Goku ya le había visto dicho ojo durante su enfrentamiento pero a hora que le había puesto más atención se le había hecho curiosa la forma de su pupila. -El Sharingan te permite copiar y adaptar técnicas de otros ninjas excepto otras barreras de sangre… Por ejemplo no puedo copiar tus técnicas Goku-san pero eso se debe más que nada a la naturaleza de energía de estas que a que esas técnicas sean una habilidad por línea sucesoria- el ex ambu terminaba de explicar sin dejar de caminar cosa que los demás también hacían.

-¿Y ese ojo lo tienen todos los ninjas?- Goku preguntaba de nuevo a hora con una curiosidad aun mayor.

-No, los únicos que tienen estos ojos son los miembros del clan Uchiha- el peli plata volvía a responder.

-¿Mikoto-chan?-

-Así es Goku-kun…- a hora Kushina respondía ante la sorpresa de Goku. -Pero volviendo a la primer pregunta ¿Esa transformación de antes es tu barrera de sangre?- la mujer volvía a replantearle la misma pregunta al Saiyajin.

-Pues podría decir que si, ya que nadie de aquí puede convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin-

 _-"Súper Saiyajin… Interesante"-_ Kakashi pensó al recordar el nivel que Goku había alcanzado tras transformarse.

Después de unas preguntas más la caminata continuo, pues aun les faltaba mucho para llegar a la capital del país del fuego.

* * *

 **-Puntos a tomar en cuenta-**

 _-Danzo no será un villano dentro de estos primeros capítulos-_

 _-Kushina se interesa cada vez más en Goku, la mini saga sirve como "punto de arranque" a sus sentimientos por el Son-_

 _-Gohan se siente un poco presionado por Ino, pero aun así también se siente feliz por tener a una amiga como ella a la par que también intenta hacerse amigo de una dominante y traviesa Naruko-_

 _-La Androide 21 se prepara lentamente para dar caza a los Son-_

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son" dentro de unos días. Cuídense y hasta pronto.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Complicaciones

_**Buenas queridos lectores, hoy les traigo otro capítulo más de Los Ninjas Son, espero lo disfruten por que se vienen cositas intensas jeje. De nuevo les saludo y se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin. Hasta pronto.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Buenas amigo, de nuevo me da gusto volverte a saludar y ver que te sigue gustando el fic. Danzo por el momento se salvara de una buena tunda, pero solo por el momento ya que lo necesito para más adelante jejeje. En cuanto a un enfrentamiento Gohan vs Sasuke también por el momento no llegara, pero lo vuelvo a decir, por el momento pero de que llega, llega. Saludos y hasta luego._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Pronto esa sexy cyborg estará haciendo de las suyas, pero Goku le va a enseñar a respetar a la mala si sabes a lo que me refiero jaja. Gracias por comentar de nuevo. Saludos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Bueno espero que el ayuno no haya sido tan duro jaja. Te agradezco por seguir pendiente de la historia. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Bueno en primer lugar gracias por los ánimos, en segunda respondiendo a tus pregunta pues en cierto modo si habrá una "pareja oficial" para ambos protagonistas serien madre e hija (Kushina y Naruko) aun que Mikoto también está cerca de ser una pareja oficial de Goku aun que no al nivel de Kushina. Y sobre el lemon, Gohan no tendrá ningún tipo de acercamiento "sexual" con ninguna de sus chicas más alguna que otra si querrá algo más que besos y arrumacos jaja, no me siento cómodo imaginando (no soy tan degenerado como para hacerlo, pero en sus versiones shippuden, ese ya es otro cuento jijiji) que escribo como chicas de 13 años sosteniendo intimidad con un chico de la misma edad, al menos en esta primer parte no habrá lemon entre Gohan y su harem, ese punto se lo dejo completamente a Goku y sus mujeres. Gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyéndote en los comentarios. Adiós._

 _ **-Etherias Atatski833-**_ _Te regreso el saludo, amigo. En efecto poco a poco se irán acercando esas peleas estilo Dragón Ball Z pero por a hora lamentablemente no_ _. Espero te siga gustando el capitulo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Se agrádese tu comentario amigo, de verdad gracias. Estoy de acuerdo contigo de que Naruko y Kushina son tremendas por eso mismo me agrada la pareja que hacen estas dos con los Son, claro Goku y Gohan respectivamente, Kushina si tiende a ser muy pero muy enojona pero al menos no está tanto deschavetada como Milk jajaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Superale2-**_ _Varias, varias serán las "soldadas caídas" por culpa de Goku y Gohan jajaja. Aun que tal vez en una segunda temporada si es que hay agregue al menos otra chica a cada harem, pero por a hora si van a ver varias chicas que se van a quedar queriendo jeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta, solo el chico Gohan va a estar en el arco de Zabuza, Goku se va a quedar a entrenar como buen Saiyajin jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-crissertor-**_ _Gracias por comentar, un gusto saber que te gusta mi historia y tus votos fueron tomados en cuenta. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, nos estamos leyendo. Nos vemos y éxitos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Me da gusto volver a leerte amigo, en cuanto a tu sugerencia de aprendices para Goku, al menos por horita no pienso hacer que el Son entrene a alguien, tal vez al inicio de una posible segunda temporada. Sin más me despido. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Omega Zero-**_ _Agradezco el aprecio e interés que has demostrado a mi historia, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios en los capítulos futuros. Me despido deseándote un grandioso día. Adiós._

 _-Zafir09- Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo y espero que sigua siendo así en los capítulos futuros. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta luego._

 _ **-368-**_ _En cierto modo Kushina y Mikoto han tratado a Gohan con cariño e incluso como su propio hijo aun que esas partes nos las he narrado, pero en un futuro si se notaran indicios de lo que te acabo de decir. Espero te sigua agradando la historia. Saludos._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Gracias por comentar amigo, siendo sincero no pensaba emparejar a Sakura con Sasuke o con ningún otro chico, ni si quiera con Gohan pero bueno, sabiendo la rivalidad que hay entre ella e Ino así como la que nace con Naruko pues se me hizo curioso describir esa situación, tres rivales por el amor de un chico que al fin de cuentas la va aceptar a las tres jaja. En cuanto a Fem!Gaara pienso rescatarla en la historia, tal vez me sirva para algo además de su rol característico (Gaara sediento de sangre y esas cosas). Me despido y hasta pronto. Adiós._

 _ **-ZAIKO33-**_ _Hola amigo ZAIKO, agradezco que mi historia te haya llamado la atención, gracias por gastar tiempo valioso en leerla y comentarla, en cuanto a lo que me comentas, pues veras soy nuevo en esto de los harem por lo que no quiero aventurarme tanto al saturar tanto a los personajes con tanta chica, no obstante cuando gane un poco de experiencia en este género quien dice que no agregue mas chicas, tomo muy en cuenta las opiniones que me dan y la tuya no será la excepción. De nuevo gracias y nos leemos. Cuídate._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Un gusto y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia. Espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Te saludo de nuevo, me anima verte de otra vez en los comentarios, se agradece la atención, con respecto a lo que me comentas, en la misma historia se explicara un punto importante para que Naruko y Gohan puedan será algo más que hermanastros ya que el incesto aun que sea "incesto político" no me cuadra jajaja. Saludos de nuevo y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós y muchos éxitos._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Gohan está entusiasmado con la idea de convertirse en ninja-_

 _-El Raikage se ve interesado en el Daimio del país de fuego-_

 _-Ino continuaba acercando más y más a Gohan, esto de alguna forma hace molestar a Naruko-_

 _-Hinata a pesar de ser una chica tímida ha llegado a entablar una buena amistad con el joven Son-_

 _-Kakashi está interesado en conocer el poder total de Goku-_

 _-La idea de un matrimonio entre Goku y la hija del señor feudal no le agrada para nada a Sarutobi-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Complicaciones.**

Gohan llegaba a su casa después de un largo, día estaba todo estresado, el chico pensó que estar con Ino en el mirador de la meseta de los rostros Hokage seria tranquilizante pero fue al revés durante su instancia en ese lugar la "cita" había sido arruinada por Naruko y Sakura que en un intento de fastidiar a su amiga le mojaron y de paso la otra rubia ajustaba cuentas con la Yamanaka. Ino se tuvo que ir de prisa furiosa y mojada pues le habían bañado literalmente, Gohan al final tuvo que acompañar a su amiga a su casa despidiéndose de esta en la puerta con un abrazo que lo había mojado un poco a él también, pero en fin después de ese incidente se dirigió a su casa para comer y estudiar un rato.

-¡Papá ya llegue!- Gohan se anunciaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, pero este se sorprendió un poco al no recibir respuesta de nadie.

El chico por fin entraba a su casa encontrándola sola, solo un triste papel sobre la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala, la tomo y la comenzó a leer.

-"Discúlpame Gohan, Hokage-sama me ha encomendado una misión por lo que tendré que estar fuera de la aldea al menos por una semana, la acepte porque además de necesitar dinero este pequeño viaje me servirá para conocer mejor este lugar y tal vez conozca a algún sujeto fuerte quienes sabe…"- esas últimas palabras leídas por Gohan le hicieron reír un poco, ese padre que tenia era incorregible, pero después de esto continuo leyendo los últimos renglones de la carta. -"Cuídate hijo, entrena mucho por que cuando vuelva te pondré a prueba recuerda que ya alcance el Súper Saiyajin fase 2 como tú… ¡Nos vemos en una semana!"- Gohan terminaba de leer la carta dejándola de nuevo en la mesa y dejándose caer en el sofá que estaba adherido a la pared.

-Voy a estar solo por una semana…- Gohan decía mirando el techo -¿Qué voy hacer toda una semana aparte de ir a la academia y estudiar…? Bueno al menos tengo la casa para mi solito jejeje- el chico rio ante esto.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo, los ninjas que escoltarían al señor feudal se encontraban en medio del bosque preparándose para acampar.

-¿Goku-san serias tan amable de traer leña para la fogata?- Asuma decía mientras él junto a los demás acomodaban las bolsas de dormir haciendo un circulo.

-Claro- Goku respondía adentrándose en el bosque para hacer el pedido del hijo del Hokage.

-Yo iré a buscar algo de comer…- Kakashi hablaba una vez que había terminado de acomodar su bolsa para dormir.

-Eso es verdad, no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de la aldea- Kushina se tomaba el estomago al sentirlo vacio.

-Y más con el apetito de Goku-san, peor que al de Choza jajaja- Asuma reía divertido recordando la competencia de comida que el líder del clan Akimichi y Goku habían llevado a cabo hacia unos días atrás.

En lo que Kushina y Asuma seguían riendo por el chiste de este ultimo Kakashi intentaba encontrar a Goku con la ayuda de su Sharingan, quería platicar a solas con él.

-Muy bien hay esta- el peli plata por fin encontraba al Saiyajin que ya traía una buena carga de leña sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Goku caminaba de regreso al campamento cuando miro como Kakashi salía de entre los arbustos cercanos deteniéndose al ver a su compañero.

-Goku-san antes de que volvamos me gustaría hablar con usted- Kakashi pidió serio a Goku que más o menos intuyo lo que el Hatake le diría o pediría.

Dejando la leña en el suelo Goku también adopto una mirada seria.

-Ya sé lo que quieres Kakashi…- hablo seriamente sobresaltando al ninja con el Sharingan.

-¿Entonces si lo hará?- Kakashi pregunto solo para cerciorarse, quería ver todo el poder que el Son tenia escondido.

-Solo te voy a pedir que lo que veas tú y los demás solo quedara entre nosotros, es muy pronto para que toda la aldea de la hoja o el resto del mundo miren de lo que mi hijo Gohan y yo somos capaces- Goku retrocedía un poco quedando en medio de un pequeño claro cercano a ellos.

Kakashi solo afirmo con la cabeza sin dejar de lado su mirada seria, quería ver con sus propios ojos el nivel de poder que un Saiyajin de sangre pura podía tener. Goku piso con fuerza el suelo y comenzó a concentrar su poder aumentando de golpe su Ki.

-¡aaaaaah!- comenzaba a gritar el Son haciendo que Kakashi retrocediera un poco por la onda de aire que se genero de la nada.

-¡Esto es diferente, es distinto a como se había transformado en el campo de entrenamiento!- el ninja copia no salía de su asombro pues podía ver como el poder de Goku era tal que emanaba una aura amarilla descomunal, misma aura que se había formada de una forma tan repentina y sorpresiva.

El viento alrededor del Saiyajin se agitaba cada vez más hasta el punto de convertirse en una verdadera ventisca que movía los arboles que estaban a punto de ser arrancados.

-¡aaaaaa… AAAAAAH!- por fin Goku en un grito aun mas fuerte deslumbro el bosque entero en un intenso brillo, Kakashi se tapo momentáneamente los ojos ante la cantidad de luz que había, por su parte tanto Asuma como Kushina se habían percatado casi al instante del brutal poder que se estaba liberando cerca de donde estaban.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Asuma pregunto a la nada completamente sorprendido por lo que sentía, pues las ráfagas de viento habían llegado con fuerza en donde estaban los dos ninjas preparando el campamento.

-¡Vamos!- Kushina decía mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección en donde se percibía la energía, cosa que Asuma hizo al instante también, ambos llegaron al lado de Kakashi que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos pues tal era su sorpresa que aun que si los quisiera cerrar no podría al no poder dejar de ver al ser tan poderoso que tenía en frente de él.

Asuma y Kushina se quedaron igual de atónitos que su compañero de pelo plateado, pues ante ellos estaba de nuevo el guerrero de cabello dorado del día anterior solo que este un poco más diferente, se podía ver su mirada seria así como su cabello levantado y sus ojos, cejas y cola también habían cambiado de color a un amarillo intenso igual que su cabello excepto sus ojos que tomaron un color celeste.

-¡Go-Goku-kun!- Kushina a duras penas dijo el nombre del Saiyajin que les miraba mientras levitaba levemente sobre el suelo.

-¡Este es el Súper Saiyajin!- Goku por fin hablaba quitándoles aun más el aliento a los presentes. Su voz expedía una seriedad y tranquilidad que parecía otro Goku distinto al que conocían.

-¡¿Ese-Ese es todo su poder?!- Kakashi pregunto temeroso de que el Saiyajin respondiera que sí, pero estaba aun más aterrado de que le dijese que no.

-No… Aun me falta otra transformación- Goku dijo serenamente haciendo que tanto Kakashi, como Kushina y por ultimo Asuma diesen varios pasos hacia atrás, estos últimos no entendían por que Goku se habían transformado pero no le dieron tantos rodeos al ver con sus propios ojos la cantidad de energía que el Saiyajin expulsaba a cada segundo.

-¿Quieren ver mi otra transformación?- el Son mayor pregunto dejando de levitar.

-¡S-Si…!- a hora era Asuma el que pedía ver más del poder de un Saiyajin.

-Muy bien, solo que agárrense a algo…- Goku dijo sonriendo un poco ante la confusión de los presentes, estos reaccionaron acercándose a un árbol de tronco grueso uniéndose a este con ayuda de su chakra.

Goku había alcanzado la etapa de Súper Saiyajin 2 poco antes de venir a este mundo y por ello aun no controlaba bien la transformación por lo que le resultaba un poco difícil aun transformarse de forma instantánea como lo lograba hacer con el Súper Saiyajin.

-¿Están listos?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco empuñando sus manos a los costados, los ninjas solo asintieron ante la pregunta haciendo que Goku procediera a transformarse.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, esto tomo completamente por sorpresa a todos que se abrazaron al árbol ya un poco asustados por el poder del Saiyajin dorado.

-¡El suelo esta temblando…!- Kushina decía mientras se apegaba más al tronco del árbol.

-¡El es un dios!- a hora Asuma era el que decía mirando aterrado a Goku que aun estaba concentrando su Ki.

 _-"¡No hay manera de que exista alguien tan poderoso…! ¡Es simplemente imposible!"-_ Kakashi pensaba mientras tomaba con fuerza el árbol para no salir volando por la ventisca tremenda que se había formado en torno al Saiyajin.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el pelo de Goku se levanto aun más dejando solo un mechón caído sobre la frente del Son mayor, la mirada de este se había tornado en una aun más seria llena de seriedad, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un aura aun más poderosa mientras los presentes miraba con asombro como pequeñas descargas eléctricas se dejaban ver entre el aura que rodeaba a Goku.

El temblor se había sentido a varios kilómetros a la redonda, los pueblos cercanos habían pasado un gran y grave susto por el efecto de la transformación del Saiyajin, este aun no la dominaba a la perfección por lo que le costaba algo de trabajo acceder a ella todavía.

-¡Y este es el Súper Saiyajin fase 2!- Goku dijo completamente serio, su voz se había engrosado un poco dándole un toque aun más imponente, al ver esto Kakashi dedujo simplemente que el hombre al que tenían en frente era invencible, ni los 5 Kages juntos podrían acabar con él, ya que con ese poder los destruiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No tengo palabras que describan el asombro y terror que estoy sintiendo- decía Kakashi soltando el tronco del árbol al que había estado sujeto.

Goku por su parte lentamente volvió a la normalidad dejando ver de nuevo una bella noche llena de estrellas.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Asuma decía entusiasmado sonriendo por el semejante poder que un solo hombre poseía.

 _-"Es tan poderoso… Parece salido de una historia de ficción"-_ Kushina pensaba mientras también miraba con un asombro muy obvio al Saiyajin que se encamino hacia ellos.

-Bueno como ven ese fue todo mi poder actual a un que quiero mejorar para hacerme aun más fuerte- Goku decía sonriendo, haciendo que las quijadas de los 3 ninjas cayeran al suelo.

-¡¿Aun mas fuerte?! ¡Pero si ya eres extremadamente fuerte, en todo el mundo ninja no existe alguien que te llegue a los talones ni si quiera en tu forma normal!- Kakashi decía aun impactado por lo que Goku había dicho.

-Sí pero, aun no me siento satisfecho con mis poderes-

Después de que el Saiyajin les mostrara su poder máximo a los ninjas se percato que la leña que había buscado se había desbalagado por el lugar, lo cierto fue que no tardo tanto en volverla a recoger, una vez hecho eso todos volvieron al lugar en el cual estaban acampando e hicieron la fogata para alumbrarse.

Momentos después:

-¿Goku-kun quieres de mi comida?- Kushina le ofreció una bola de arroz al Saiyajin que la tomo contento.

-¡Gracias Kushina-chan!- Goku llevo de un golpe la bola de arroz a su boca tragándola casi entera, esto causo una gota de sudor entre los presentes al ver el apetito que el guerrero se cargaba. -Ya sabía que comerías así, por lo que me aprovisione y traje más- Kushina sacaba de su mochila una bolsa llena de bolas de arroz causando que a Goku se le iluminaran los ojos. -¡Eres la mejor, claro que sí!- Goku respondía recibiendo la bolsa la cual rápidamente abrió y comenzó a comerse las bolas de arroz que esta traía.

-Con calma o te ahogaras jeje- Kushina rio al ver la desesperación del hombre.

 _-"¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso y comportarse como un niño?"-_ Asuma pensaba mirando como Goku se comportaba al comer.

Goku seguía con su labor de comer las bolas de arroz mientras Kushina continuaba riendo al ver él como el Saiyajin se atragantaba por la comida y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que al final se terminaba todo el contenido de la bolsa impresionando un poco tanto a Asuma y a Kakashi.

-Aun no me recupero de ver comer a Goku-san- Kakashi decía recordando la competencia de comida de Goku y Choza en el restaurante de los Akimichi días atrás.

-¡Estuvieron deliciosas esas bolas de arroz!- Goku se daba varias palmadas en su estomago sobándolo por lo satisfecho que se sentía y después observo a Kushina que aun estaba a un lado de él sentada en su bolsa de dormir. -Muchas gracias, Kushina-chan- termino de decir mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a la mujer de cabellos rojos que no supo que decir, solo se quedo callada observando la cautivadora sonrisa del hombre ruborizándose un poco por la cercanía de este con ella.

-Dinos Goku-san… ¿Cómo obtuviste ese gran poder que nos acabas de mostrar?- Kakashi preguntaba desde su asiento sobre un tronco de madera seco, esa pregunta había llamado también la atención de los demás.

-¿Eh?- Goku volteaba a ver a Kakashi mirándole con curiosidad por la pregunta de este. -Bueno, desde pequeño fui entrenado por mi abuelo en las artes marciales- Goku comenzaba a responder a la pregunta mientras lo demás le miraban con atención.

-¿Artes marciales, es decir, Taijutsu?- Kushina pregunto confundida por las palabras del Son mayor.

-En cierto modo se puede decir que si, el Taijutsu en mi mundo son las artes marciales- Goku respondió amablemente la pregunta de la mujer que se había quedado un poco menos confundida de lo que había estado.

-¿Entonces desde que eras un niño entrenabas?- Asuma quiso preguntar también, formulando una pregunta para el azabache.

-Si Asuma-san, durante toda mi vida he tenido varios maestros, cada uno de ellos me han enseñados técnicas muy poderosas y especiales- El Saiyajin decidió no dejar con la duda al hijo del Hokage contestando su pregunta.

-¿Qué técnicas, Goku-kun?- la pelirroja Uzumaki volvía a preguntar a Goku que se quedo pensativo por un momento.

-Bueno… El Kame-Hame-Ha, el Kaio-Ken, la tele transportación, la Genki-dama y otras técnicas menores jeje- Goku respondía dejando muy confundidos a los ninjas que no sabían de qué demonios hablaba el Saiyajin.

-Al parecer conoces muchas técnicas, he- Kakashi decía impresionado por las palabras del hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que durmamos un poco, ya que mañana aun tenemos que caminar un buen tramo para llegar a la capital de la tierra del fuego- Asuma decía mientras se introducía en su bolsa para dormir seguido de Kushina que también hacia lo mismo.

-Si gusta Kakashi-san puede dormir un poco, yo hare la primera ronda de vigilancia- Goku se ofrecía levantándose del piso y mirando a Kakashi que sin creérselo lo observaba.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el ninja con el Sharingan inseguro.

-Claro- Goku exclamo contento.

Los demás miraban con asombro ese comportamiento tan bonachón y relajado que Goku siempre tenía pero también habían visto lo serio que se ponía cuando realmente la situación lo necesitaba.

Tras quedar de acuerdo de forma definitiva, Kakashi también se preparaba para dormir un poco mientras Goku hacia guardia, el Son solo se limito a saltar a un gran árbol que estaba al pie del campamento observando todo su alrededor, al poder sentir las presencias de los demás no era necesario que estuviese observando hacia todos lados por lo que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para entrenar de una forma mental tal y como lo había llegado hacer muchas veces antes en el pasado.

* * *

En una gran estructura que se erguía sobre los cielos se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre dos hombre de tez morena y mirada seria.

-Hay un rumor, que me tiene un poco preocupado- decía uno de los presentes.

-¿Qué rumor, Raikage-sama?- la otra persona preguntaba intrigada.

-Se dice que Konoha se ha hecho con un clan cuyo poder es supremo- el aparente líder de Kumogakure respondía al otro hombre que bebía té de un vaso de una forma tranquila.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que Konoha podría iniciar una guerra sintiéndose superior por ese clan?- el otro volvía a tomar la palabra dejando el vaso con té sobre una pequeña mesa cuadrada que estaba en medio de los dos hombres.

-No lo sé, pero es algo que no podemos tomar a la ligera señor feudal-

-Vamos Raikage-sama, la aldea escondida entre las nubes es la más poderosa de las 5, no existe nadie que pueda con nosotros- el líder del país del rayo decía un poco despreocupado observando a su Raikage.

-También nuestros espías en el país del fuego dicen que pronto habrá una reunión entre el Katzekage y el señor feudal- el Raikage sacaba un pergamino de sus ropas poniéndolo sobre la mesa esperando a que el señor feudal lo tomara, cosa que hizo tras darle otro sorbo a su té.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntaba el líder del país de rayo tras ver el contenido del pergamino.

-¿Qué tal si invitamos al señor feudal del país del fuego a una reunión? Una reunión secreta, aprovechando que solo 4 ninjas de la hoja lo escoltaran- lo que el Raikage desconocía era que entre esos 4 ninjas se encontraba Goku, cosa que no habían averiguado sus espías.

-Me parece bien, de este modo podríamos incluso ponerle las manos encima al Sharingan y al Byakugan- el señor feudal estaba de acuerdo con la sugerencia del Raikage que sonrió al ver que había conseguido la aprobación de su semejante.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, le informare a Darui para que haga dos equipos ninja y partan de inmediato para interceptar a los ninjas de la hoja cuando estén escoltando al señor feudal- el Raikage se levantaba de su asiento para después darle un fuerte puñetazo a la pared haciendo un hueco enorme para posteriormente salir por ahí, después de esto solo se pudo ver a una bella mujer morena vestida con un traje de asistente seguirlo apresurada.

-¿Cuando dejara de destruir paredes habiendo puertas?- el líder del país del rayo se preguntaba al ver el agujero que el Raikage había dejado en la pared de la habitación en la cual habían estado conversando.

* * *

Varias horas después:

En el campamento de los ninjas de la hoja, estaba un Goku bostezando de cansancio al haber sido despertado por Kushina, pues había sido la última en quedarse vigilando y a la cual le había tocado despertar a los demás menos a Kakashi que se había levantado desde ya hacia unos minutos.

-Que sueño- dijo Goku limpiando de sus ojos las lagañas por dormir.

Absolutamente todos se encontraban guardando sus bolsas para dormir, mientras el Saiyajin solo presionaba el característico botón rojo de las capsulas guardado su bolsa en una de ellas.

-Muy bien todo está listo, podemos continuar- Kakashi decía al mirar que ya estaban todos listos y arreglados para continuar su viaje. Todos comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás el lugar en el cual habían pasado la noche, las siguientes horas las habían pasado caminando mientras momentáneamente se detenían en una que otra posada que había por el camino para comer algo, pero en el caso de Goku, este se había comido casi toda la comida de una de las posadas dejando en la bancarrota a los demás al pagar ellos la comida que el Saiyajin había consumido, después de ese extraño incidente con la comida por fin llegaban a la capital del país de fuego.

-Vaya qué grande es esto- dijo Goku observando con asombro las grandes estructuras y casas que se alzaban a los lados de las largas calles que conformaban la capital.

-¿Es la primera vez que vez una ciudad, Goku-kun?- Kushina pregunto a Goku con curiosidad, la Uzumaki iba a un lado del hombre que miraba con asombro todo.

-No… Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que miro ese tipo de casas, aun que en la montaña paoz había un cuarto con el tejado parecido- Goku recordaba el cuarto en donde su abuelo Son Gohan guardaba sus objetos más preciados, pues este había visto un tejado parecido al de aquel cuarto.

-Ya veo- Kushina respondía sin parar de caminar.

Kakashi y Asuma iban por delante de ellos, los cuatro ninjas no dejaban de ser observados por los viandantes que iban y venían por la calle, especialmente miraban a Goku que parecía un bicho raro por cómo iba vestido todo colorido y con el cabello en puntas hacia ningún lado. En eso varios soldados acorazados con catanas salían de entre la multitud de peatones, haciendo que estos inmediatamente despejaran el centro de la calle confundiendo a Goku, pero no a los demás ninjas que inmediatamente se agacharon y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo bajaban la cabeza cerrando sus ojos haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-Goku-kun, muestra tus respetos- Kushina tomo del pantalón a Goku jalando hacia el suelo mientras este se confundía más por lo que la Uzumaki había hecho. -Lo siento pero no sé por qué estamos haciendo esto-

-¡Has una reverencia como yo!- la pelirroja le exigió al Saiyajin en voz alta mientras lo sostenía de la espalda impidiendo que se levantara, Goku solo hizo caso con temor de hacer enfadar a la mujer y termino por ponerse igual que sus compañeros solo que este mantuvo uno de sus ojos abiertos para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

En eso se pudo ver como varias personas cargaban una especie de cámara pequeña en la cual tal vez entraban por muchas dos personas, esta cámara estaba adornada de una forma muy vistosa denotando y haciendo entender que tal vez trasportaba a alguien importante, Goku por su lado continuaba mirando con un solo ojo como aquella extraña cosa era dejada en el suelo por las personas que la cargaban, hasta que una delicada y blanca mano se asomo haciendo a un lado la tela de seda que tapaba una de las salidas del raro contenedor.

-Adelin-dono- se escucho decir a uno de los soldados acorazados acercándose a la pequeña cámara mientras extendía su mano y hacia una reverencia a la vez.

De la cámara por fin salía una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul con una intensa mirada roja, su blanca piel hacia juego con un largo vestido en forma de túnica que solo dejaba ver su rostro y su hermoso cabello lacio que le caía más allá de su espalda, su mirada se fijo instantáneamente en el Saiyajin que se había puesto nervioso por la dulce pero impasible mirada de la mujer que al parecer era alguien importante por lo que cerro rápidamente su ojo con el que había estado mirando todo, del otro lado del contenedor extraño salía otra figura, era un hombre ya de avanzada edad, este estaba vestido por una larga túnica de color crema con toques dorados mientras en su mano sostenía un abanico y sobre su cabeza se alzaba un extraño sombrero que también se asemejaba a un abanico.

-Levántense, ninjas de la hoja- ordeno el extraño hombre que se daba aire con el abanico en su mano mientras la chica de antes se ponía a un lado de este.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kushina y Goku se levantaban del suelo mientras miraban con respeto a la pareja de personas que estaban frente a ellos.

-Daimio-dono, Adelin-dono- el ninja peli plata hablaba con sumo respeto mientras daba una reverencia al líder del país del fuego.

-Tú eres Kakashi Hatake ¿Verdad?- el daimio de la tierra del fuego preguntaba mientras analizaba con la mirada al ninja que se puso un poco nervioso.

-S-si mi señor- Kakashi respondió rápidamente a la pregunta del hombre que había cambiado su mirada hacia Goku que estaba a un lado de Kushina.

-¿Él es…?- el "rey" del país del fuego se encamino hacia Goku que se había puesto nervioso al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto atención.

-¿Así que tú debes ser Son Goku?- a hora el señor feudal preguntaba al Saiyajin que dudo por un momento pero al final decidió responder.

-Soy Son Goku, pero solo puede llamarme Goku- Goku tomo un poco de confianza por lo que dijo un poco apenado al señor feudal que al igual que como lo había hecho Kakashi lo analizaba con la mirada.

Pero el hombre de pelo alocado volvió a callarse un poco avergonzado al ver que la hermosa chica de cabello azul no lo dejaba de ver sin expresar emoción alguna, eso le fastidiaba por que parecía que esa mujer estuviera enojada con él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas tan callado de repente?- el daimio se preguntaba mirando como Goku había observado hacia atrás de este causando que también se girara para ver que miraba el Saiyajin encontrándose con su hija mayor, la heredera de su puesto como señor feudal.

-Ya veo, Adelin, ven por favor- el señor llamo a su hija que asintiendo camino lentamente hasta su padre. -Te presento a mi hija mayor, Adelin- el feudo tomo de la mano a su hija y la aproximo un poco más a Goku que se sentía completamente incomodo ante la mirada que la mujer le daba, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, ese efecto siempre lo habían tenido las mujeres de carácter duro sobre él, de eso se dio cuenta Kushina que no pudo no sentirse un poco molesta por él como la hija del señor feudal mirada a Goku.

-Mu-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son-Son Goku- Goku se presentaba ante la chica que continuaba impasible ante el saludo del Saiyajin cosa que ponía muy nervioso a este.

-Son Goku- repitió ella sin dejar de ver el rostro del mencionado.

-Bueno si es verdad lo que me contaron de ti, estaré gustoso de darte la mano de mi hija en matrimonio- dijo el señor feudal esbozando una sonrisa causando que todos se sorprendieran por lo que este acababa de decir, hasta Goku había dado varios pasos hacia atrás sin entender en lo más mínimo el por qué el hombre comenzó a hablar de matrimonio tan de repente.

 _-"¡Matrimonio! ¡¿Cómo que en matrimonio?!"-_ Kushina se pregunto mentalmente, pues la idea no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Hola amigos! ¡Soy Kushina Uzumaki…! ¡El señor feudal quiere casar a Goku-kun con su hija! ¿Pero por qué me importa siquiera? Pero bueno no importa, a hora lo que más apremia es lo que el Raikage y el Daimio del país del rayo traman, al aparecer algo se acerca, pero conociendo a Goku-kun no tendrá dificultades ¿O sí?-

-¡Espero puedan escapar a mi pantera negra!-

-¡Claro que sí! Rayos el Ki de Kushina-chan está descendiendo-

-No te preocupes por mí, Goku-kun-

-Por supuesto que si… ¡Yo te protegeré, Kushina-chan!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son: "La emboscada del rayo…" -¡Aguanten amigos, ya voy!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Cuídense y hasta luego.**


	8. Capitulo 7: La emboscada del rayo

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno tal vez se pregunten por que actualice tan rápido, bueno la razón es simple: Este capítulo repentino es un pequeño agradecimiento por haber llegado a los 71 seguidores del fic, de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle a cada persona que ha estado siguiendo mi historia, de igual manera agradezco a los 87 favoritos, ya casi se llega a los 100 ojala pronto pueda ver esa cantidad y ese logro para mí, prometo que en cuanto se llegue a esa cifra volveré a actualizar de improviso jaja se lo merecen chicos. Paso a contestar sus reviews, nos vemos y de nuevo gracias, se les quiere. Cuídense.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _jaja Espero que este capítulo que es un poco más largo no se te pase como agua, gracias por comentar. Nos vemos amigo._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Te prometo que en el futuro habrá más Mikoto x Goku, por a horita le toca un poquito a Kushina jeje. Muy pronto la primera mujer que mencionas será la que aparecerá primerito jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-universoDBS1994-**_ _Cada cosa a su tiempo amigo, por a hora Danzo solo moverá los hilos desde las sombras, muy característico a decir verdad pero bueno más adelante será cuando tome un papel significativo en la trama. Nos leemos luego._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _La hija del feudo lo va a quieres matar jajaja pero ni modos chica amiguita le toca ser jaja. Gracias de nuevo por comentar amigo. Saludos._

 _ **-kaizer akuma 7-**_ _Espero que sea verdad eso de que te morías de ganas, aquí tienes tu dosis papú jaja. Gracias por comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Etherias Akastki833-**_ _Gracias amigo por los buenos deseas de igual forma te los deseo a ti y a los tuyos, en cuanto al capítulo como mencione este Goku es más maduro por lo que ya sabe más o menos lo que es casarse y por qué lo hace jaja. Aun así es verdad: Las cosas se complicaran un poco para nuestro Saiyajin. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Claro amigo aquí tienes otro capítulo y gracias por pasarte y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Bueno no te quiero espoilear nada por lo que no diré nada jaja, solo me limitare a desearte feliz lectura y espero te guste. Hasta pronto y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-HasSkorpion-**_ _Que alegría saber que te sigo causando esa sensación, aun que no se si serán por lo cortos que están los capítulos o por que realmente están interesantes jajaja. Te saludo y me despido deseándote un feliz inicio de semana. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Hola Elchico 64, un gusto volver a leerte, en cuanto a tus preguntas bueno si es la idea que te estás haciendo cof.. cof… equipo 7 cof… ejem… Déjame decirte que estabas en lo correcto jeje en cuanto a tu otra pregunta pues si, será contemplado pero conociéndolo ya sabrás su respuesta ¿No? Saludos y de nuevo gracias por volver a comentar. Hasta luego._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias por volver a comentar amigo, se aprecias enormemente tus comentarios que inspiran a seguir en pie jeje. En cuanto a tus palabras, lamentablemente no contemplo aprendices para Goku tal y como lo había dicho, no por qué no me gusten o no quiera solo que actualmente Goku no sabe usar el chakra por lo que sería inútil enseñarle Taijutsu a alguien que saber hacer jutsus, pero tal vez en el futuro me lo piense mejor. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo. Cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Créeme amigo que su sorpresa no es pequeña aun que la manejara muy bien. Gracias comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-tm2003d-**_ _Hola amigo y gracias por comentar se agradece el interés. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Tal vez, o tal vez no… Lo único que te diré es que se llevaran una grata sorpresa en un futuro jaja. Saludos y éxitos te desea tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Cuídate._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco-**_ _Gracias por todos tus comentarios amigo, de verdad no sabes cuánto me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Espero seguir leyéndote en los capítulos futuros. Me despido deseándote un grato inicio de semana. Adiós._

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Se aprecia el interés en mi humilde historia. Gracias amigo, espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas de ese interés tuyo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Me agrada saber que no solo gente que lee en español ve mi historia, gracias amigo, un mexicano le aprecia, con respecto a su pregunta, mi historia si aparece en el apartado de crossovers entre Dragon Ball Z y Naruto, tal vez sea por qué no lo busca en la clasificación M que es en la que está clasificada mi historia. Saludos y hasta pronto._

 _[Traduccion:_  
 _Gosto de saber que não só as pessoas que lêem em espanhol vêem minha história, obrigado amigo, um mexicano agradece-lhe, em relação à sua pergunta, minha história se aparecer na seção transversal entre Dragon Ball Z e Naruto, talvez seja porque a busca na classificação M, onde é o meu histórico classificado. Saudações e até breve._ _]_

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola querido lector, gracias por volver a leer y comentar, en cuento a tus preguntas, no habrá tanto alboroto con Gohan ya que la atención está completamente en Goku y sus andanzas durante esa misión jaja y respondiente tu última pregunta, Goku solo llevo dos semillas del ermitaño por lo que pudiese pasar. Saludos y me despido. Bye._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Gracias por comentar tío, en cuanto a tus observaciones ese Goku es un loquillo la verdad hace que mujeres frías se conviertan en verdaderos volcanes jaja (nótese el doble sentido xD) en cuanto a tu observación, si lento pero seguro Kushina muestra sus primeras señales de verdadero interés. Se despide saludándote de nuevo tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Naruko espía sin razón aparente a Gohan el cual solo finge no darse cuenta-_

 _-Darui es quien está a cargo de la emboscada en contra de los ninjas de la hoja -_

 _-Ni el Raikage y ni el Daimio del rayo saben lo que les espera a sus ninjas-_

 _-Kushina no posee al zorro de nueve colas en su interior-_

 _-Sasuke cada vez más se siente humillado por el chico Son-_

 _-Adelin parece una chica fría y distante aun y a pesar de ser una belleza-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: La emboscada del rayo.**

El día anterior: Kumogakure.

Dos grandes grupos de ninjas de la nube estaban en las puertas de su aldea, su misión: Capturar con vida al Daimio de la tierra del fuego y llevarlo hasta la capital de la tierra del rayo.

-Muy bien, Darui confió en que aras un gran trabajo- el Raikage decía mirando entusiasta a su guardaespaldas moreno el cual soltó una pequeña sonrisa cansada pero firme.

-¡Ninjas! ¡Por la aldea de la nube!- grito su líder alzando un puño al viento.

La pequeña multitud de ninjas aplaudían y gritaban alabando a su Kage, estaban muy motivados pero desconocían lo que vivirían todos ellos.

Darui comenzó a correr rápidamente seguido por los dos grupos de ninjas.

-Raikage-sama ¿No exagero un poco al mandar a todos esos ninjas?- preguntaba la bella mujer morena de antes al hombre fornido que le miro confiado. -Según se, entre los escoltas esta Kakashi Hatake, discípulo del rayo amarillo de Konoha así como la esposa de este, no exagero- las palabras del tercer Raikage sonaban muy convincentes así como ciertas, ambos miraban como sus hombre desaparecían de su vista al estar ya muy alejados del lugar.

* * *

Presente: Capital del país del fuego.

El señor feudal de la tierra del fuego continuaba analizando a Goku, el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo se limitaba a quedarse callado y dejar que el extraño hombre le siguiera mirando por todas partes.

-Lo cierto es que si pareceres muy fuerte, al menos en apariencia- el Daimio decía retirándose un poco del Saiyajin.

-Bueno…- Goku se rasco la nuca nervioso mientras se quedaba totalmente confundido por las palabras del Daimio, este ya había ignorado lo que le había dicho sobre el matrimonio.

El señor feudal y su hija Adelin subían de nuevo a la pequeña cámara que los había estado albergando, en eso Kakashi se giro junto como Asuma para planear la escolta.

 _[Nota del autor: No se cómo se le llame a esa especie de casita o como se le diga donde viajaban los gobernantes del Japón feudal por eso me vi obligado a usar esos sinónimos y descripciones tan burdas, lo siento de verdad]_

-Muy bien, Goku-san y usted Kushina-sama irán adelante, Asuma y yo cuidaremos por detrás del carruaje, el cual nos estará esperando a las afueras de la ciudad- Kakashi informaba preparando al equipo para el trayecto de vuelta.

Dicho esto, los ninjas junto a Goku comenzaron a regresarse por el mismo camino por el cual habían llegado, detrás de ellos iban varios grupos de soldados acorazados y por detrás de estos a su vez iban los ciervos que llevaban el medio de trasporte en donde iban el señor feudal y su hija.

Varios minutos después: A las afueras de la cuidad donde residía el Daimio.

Los escoltas del señor feudal despedían a este que ya estaba montando junto a su bella hija sobre un elegante carruaje oriental alado por dos bueyes, el viaje seria largo pues las fronteras con el país del viento estaban prácticamente al otro lado de la tierra del fuego.

 _-"¿Acaso el señor feudal quiere casar a Goku-kun con su hija?"-_ Kushina se preguntaba así misma mientras caminaba al lado del azabache que miraba hacia el frente despreocupadamente. _-"¡Kushina no pienses en eso! Tú no tienes por qué estar pensando en ello"-_ la pelirroja se regañaba mentalmente mientras sacudía su cabeza en un intento de olvidar lo que se había preguntado. Después de esto el viaje comenzaba, el cual duro varias horas hasta que…

Habían llegaron a un cruce.

-¡Rápido chofer!- el señor feudal exigió al arriero que apretara el paso a sus animales ya que habían estado muy lentos en su caminar.

-Lo-Lo ciento Daimio-dono- dijo el campesino un poco avergonzado y con hilo de miedo en su voz.

Adelin no hacía caso a las exigencias de su padre, ella estaba atenta hacia el frente, mejor dicho, estaba atenta en Goku, lo cierto era que le había llamado un poco la atención el hombre que vestía de naranja.

 _-"Puedo sentir algo raro en ese hombre, es como si estuviera escondiendo algo"-_ decía mentalmente la hija del señor feudal.

El día comenzaba a decaer, la tarde se empezaba a mostrar, el sol ya no calaba en la piel con la misma intensidad además el característico viento de otoño hacia lo suyo golpeando con frio los cuerpos de los ninjas que caminaba por delante y por detrás del carruaje.

Kushina había titiritado un poco por el viento helado que la había golpeado, cosa que Goku noto al ver como la pelirroja se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¿Estás bien, Kushina-chan?- Goku pregunto a la Uzumaki que le miro por un momento.

-No pasa nada, es solo que me dio un poco de frio- contesto ella mientras se frotaba sus antebrazos con sus manos.

-Bueno… _"Me pregunto si se molestara si hago esto"-_ el Saiyajin respondió solo aquello ante las palabras de la mujer, pero lo que había pensado lo ejecuto de forma inmediata.

Goku de forma inocente paso su mano por detrás de la mujer que no se esperaba el gesto, posando su fuerte brazo por la espalda de esta recargándolo en sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia él, cosa que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara enormemente por el acto del Son.

-¡Pe-Pe-Pero! ¡¿Qué haces, Goku-baka?!- Kushina decía queriéndose zafar del Saiyajin pero le era imposible la tenía muy bien apresada.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando a Gohan le da frio lo abrazo así ¿No quieres que te de calor?- Goku respondía de forma ingenua mientras reía despreocupadamente ante un tremendo rubor en las mejillas y cara de Kushina.

Fue cuando Goku la soltó repentinamente dejándola confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella un poco decaída por que dejo de sentir al ninja de cabellos negros cerca de su cuerpo, pero ese estado decaído lo encubrió muy bien para que no se notase o se diera cuenta el Saiyajin.

-Siento muchas presencias acercándose rápidamente- el Son mayor miraba hacia el frente con una mirada un poco seria dando a entender a Kushina que tal vez no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Presencias?- Kushina preguntaba confusa.

-Yo puedo sentir la presencia de los demás, es una de mis habilidades- Goku respondía sin dejar de ver al frente con su rostro serio, podía sentir como aquellas presencias no eran precisamente amigables.

-Vaya, eso no lo habías dicho…- Kushina estaba impresionada, Goku cada vez la sorprendía más y más.

Goku se paró de golpe causado que el arriero frenara de forma precipitada a los bueyes que bufaron al ser sujetados con fuerza, esto también tomo por sorpresa tanto al señor feudal y a su hija que se habían tambaleado un poco por los movimientos bruscos al detenerse, Kakashi y Asuma corrían hacia el frente pensando que algo había pasado.

-¿Por que se pararon?- Asuma preguntaba mirando como Goku estaba serio.

-Una gran cantidad de presencias se sienten a lo lejos, se acercan con rapidez…- Goku respondía poniendo en alerta al ninja peli plata y al Sarutobi que sacaba sus puños metálicos conductores de chakra.

-¿De dónde?- Kakashi preguntaba a Goku.

-Al frente- el Son mayor respondía al ninja con el Sharingan. -La mayoría son hostiles- terminaba de decir Goku a los presentes.

 _-"¿Una emboscada...? ¿A hora?"-_ Kakashi pensó analizando la situación.

-Lo cierto es que ya estamos lejos de la capital por lo que una emboscada sería factible- Asuma mencionaba preparándose para lo que se viniera.

-Yo iré al frente, intentare detenerlos antes de que lleguen- Goku dio varios pasos hacia delante pero fue detenido por las suaves manos de la pelirroja Uzumaki que habían detenido al azabache de uno de sus brazos.

-Espera, tu solo no podrás contra tantos- Kushina se miraba un poco preocupada por su amigo.

-No te preocupes por mi Kushina-chan, estaré bien…- Goku sonreía tranquilamente a la mujer de cabellera roja haciéndola tranquilizarse un poco. -Además lo importante es proteger al señor feudal- el Son argumento de una forma valida.

-Es verdad Kushina-sama, deje que Goku-san vaya, creo que a demostrados ser muy superior a nosotros- Kakashi pensó en aquella posibilidad al haber visto el tremendo poder del Saiyajin, tal vez de este modo los derrotaba antes y gracias a ello tanto Kushina, como Asuma y el mismo ya no tenían la necesidad de pelear.

Dicho esto la Uzumaki de ojos azul oscuro soltó el brazo de Goku que le dio un pulgar arriba mientras corría para emprender el vuelo hacia donde sentía las presencias aproximarse. Cuando el señor feudal miro alejarse a Goku volando casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, Adelin estaba igual solo que en su caso había disimulado muy bien su sorpresa.

 _-"Goku-kun"-_ Kushina pensaba en el azabache aun preocupada por este.

-Muy bien debemos proteger al señor feudal y a su hija- Kakashi decía mientras se destapaba su ojo Sharingan en espera de sus oponentes.

Los mencionados se quedaron callados mientras esperaban que todo esto fuera una broma o una falsa alarma, pero la seriedad del Saiyajin les decía que tal vez no era así y tendrían que pelear.

* * *

Entre los arboles del bosque, muchas sombras se miraban saltar rápidamente de rama en rama, otras se movían rápidamente entre el suelo y los arboles, entre esas sombras se podía ver a Darui que saltaba sin vacilar esperando encontrarse con los ninjas de la hoja, su sensor le había indicado que ya se aproximaban hacia un grupo de un mínimo de 7 personas por lo que el ninja de la nube sin temor a equivocarse dedujo que cuatro de esas 7 eran los ninjas de Konoha, mientras los otros tres eran el Daimio, la hija de este y tal vez el chofer del carruaje en que el presumiblemente iban los dos nobles. Habían estado viajando sin parar durante más de un día entero, esto para alcanzar aun el carruaje cuando este estuviera alejado de la capital y de cualquier otro poblado. Tenían que aprovechar como fuese la oportunidad aun y a pesar de sentirse cansados por el lago viaje.

-¡Señor!- un ninja de la nube llamo apresurado a su líder que quedo parado sobre la rama de un árbol deteniendo su marcha causando que los demás también lo hicieran.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Darui mirando como el ninja que le había llamado se notaba extraño, pues este sudaba y respiraba agitado, como si estuviese asustado.

-Esta energía…-. Dijo completamente ido el ninja que al parecer era un ninja sensor. -Es monstruosa- termino de decir mientras sus compañeros le miraban extrañados y confundidos.

-Aneko ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Darui salto a la rama en la cual se encontraba el ninja que no reaccionaba, lo tomo por los hombros y lo comenzó a sacudir mientras seguía preguntando, la extraña reaccion del ninja le había hecho suponer a Darui que algo se acercaba.

\- Así que ustedes son a quienes sentí-

Absolutamente todos los ninjas voltearon velozmente la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras de una voz desconocida, Darui dejo de sacudir al ninja que estaba en shock y se giro al igual que sus hombres para ver a un extraño vestido de anaranjado con una camiseta azul por debajo del dogi y un pelo alborotado con varias puntas hacia los lados, pero lo que todos miraron sin excepción fue que aquel raro sujeto portaba la banda ninja de la hoja sobre su frente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Darui se apresuro a preguntar al extraño que estaba varios árboles más adelante parado sobre una rama al igual que él y algunos de sus hombres.

-Soy Son Goku- Goku respondió sin vacilar.

-¿Así que eres uno de los ninjas que esta escoltando al Daimio del fuego?- Darui hacia otra preguntaba.

-Así es-

Darui analizaba a Goku, pensó que esto sería bueno, ya que solo habían 3 ninjas cuidando al señor feudal por lo que un poco confiado pero sin bajar la guardián ordeno. -¡Equipo 1 de captura vayan por el Daimio, nosotros nos encargaremos de este ninja de la hoja!-

-¡HAI!- varios ninjas gritaron pasando de largo de Goku que solo inclino su cabeza un poco hacia un lado preparándose para atacar, no iba a dejar que los ninjas llegaran hacia donde estaban los demás, pero en ese preciso momento, varios ninjas con kunais en mano se lanzaron al peli negro evitando que este atacara a los ninjas que se alejaban.

-¡Estilo de rayo: Dragón de rayo!- uno de los ninjas que había atacado a Goku hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos haciendo que una gran figura en forma de dragón saliera de estas hecho de electricidad, Goku salto al suelo esquivando el ataque dejando que este impactara en los arboles cercanos derribando varios de estos.

-No debemos confiarnos- Darui decía desde su lugar mientras miraba como varios de sus ninjas rodeaban al extraño shinobi que se había presentado de la nada.

Varios ninjas de la aldea de las nubes se presentaban de nuevo ante Goku que se mantenía serio e impasible ante las repentinas presencias que le rodearon de repente.

-Entréguenos al Daimio del fuego y no los mataremos- dijo uno de los ninjas sacando una catana de su espalda mientras la levantaba en dirección al Saiyajin que se mantenía inmutable.

-Les aconsejo que se vallan por donde vinieron- Goku hablaba por fin causando que los ninjas de la nube comenzaran a reír.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres tú para darnos ordenes?!- recrimino el mismo ninja de antes mientras reía de forma descarada frente a Goku que mantenía su mirada seria, pues desde el principio había sentido las malas intenciones de los ninjas por lo que decidió no confiarse. -Además… ¡Morirás aquí mismo por insolente!- el ninja amenazaba mientras se perfilaba para atacar al guerrero de ropas naranja.

Los demás ninjas miraron como su camarada corrió rápidamente hacia Goku que ni se movió un centímetro para esquivar el ataque.

-¡MUEREEE!- grito el ninja dando un estocada al Son mayor, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la letal hoja había quedado incrustada entre dos dedos de la manos izquierda de Goku que le miro fulminante. Este había levantado su mano tan rápido que ninguno de los ninjas de la nube se habían dado cuanta de cuando había hecho aquel movimiento el azabache.

-Te lo advertí- Goku decía mientras empuñaba su mano libre mientras el ninja intentaba zafar su arma de los dedos de la mano del Saiyajin, pero era inútil pareciera que la espada se hubiera incrustado en una roca y no podía ser sacada. En eso Goku haciendo uso de un poco de fuerza asesto un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho de su atacante quien soltó la catana y gritando de dolor salió disparado hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el Saiyajin.

 _-"Creo que use fuerza de más"-_ Goku pensaba apreciando la velocidad con la que el ninja que le había atacado salía despedido por su golpe.

Los demás ninjas alrededor del Son miraban con un poco de temor como el ninja que lo había atacado salía volando por los aires.

-¡AAAH!- los demás ninjas dieron un grito de guerra mientras también se lanzaban al taque hacia un Saiyajin que continuaba en el mismo lugar de antes, este comenzó a esquivar todos los ataques que le llegaban de todas direcciones, se agachaba, saltaba, daba uno que otro golpe tirando a varios ninjas en el proceso.

-¡¿Quién demonios es este tipo?!- Darui estaba completamente impresionado de que ninguno de los ataques de sus ninjas fuesen lo suficientemente rápidos como para siquiera rozar al ninja enemigo.

Un par de ninjas de la nube retrocedieron para después impregnar sus catanas de electricidad y con esa nueva habilidad en sus armas se volvieron a lanzar a Goku que empuñando una de sus manos lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de aire concentrado gracias a su Ki.

-¡No entienden!- el Saiyajin dijo un poco frustrado al ver que los ninjas que le atacaban no entendían que no le harían nada.

La ráfaga de aire impacto de lleno en los ninjas lanzándolos hacia todas direcciones a la par que otros ninjas aun sostenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Goku el cual se comenzaba a impacientar ya que ninguno estaba ni remotamente cerca de golpearle.

Darui miraba desde la rama del mismo árbol en que había estado hasta que decidió intervenir saltando detrás de Goku que estaba distraído mientras mandaba a volar a todos los ninjas que aun le atacaban.

-¡Estilo de rayo: Pantera nagra!- Darui decía mientras terminaba de hacer sellos con sus manos para concentrar su chakra generando una enorme pantera negra completamente hecha de rayos, la cual se lanzo en contra del Saiyajin que salto hacia atrás evitando los zarpazos del ataque en forma de animal.

 _-"¿Qué es esto...? Si me toca me hará un gran daño, tal vez si me protejo con Ki"-_ Goku se preguntaba entre pensamientos mientras continuaba esquivando a la pantera de rayos mientras los demás ninjas miraban como su líder de unidad continuaba el ataque en contra del peli negro.

Goku empuñando con fuerza su puño lo lanzo dando de lleno en la cara de la pantera de rayos, anteriormente el Saiyajin había cubierto todo su brazo con Ki para probar su teoría de protección, mas su sorpresa fue un poco evidente al ver como su mano atravesó al animal de rayos negros que aprovecho para lazar varios zarpazos en contra de un Saiyajin que sin vacilar di un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco del ataque de Darui.

-¡No escaparas, esta es mi técnica más poderosa!- Darui decía serio mientras se concentraba para hacer que su ataque incrementara su poder.

-¡Estilo de agua: caudal acuoso!- varios de los ninjas cercanos a Darui inflaron el pecho liberando una gran cantidad de agua de sus bocas encharcando todo alrededor del Saiyajin que se había extrañado algo por lo que sus contrincantes acababan de hacer.

De repente y sin previo aviso el ataque de Darui se intensifico al entrar en contacto con el agua haciendo que Goku entendiera por fin lo que había pasado a hora lanzando la pantera de electricidad lanzaba rayos hacia todas partes pero especialmente hacia el Saiyajin que saltaba de un lado a otro evitando los letales relámpagos negros de la pantera eléctrica.

-Así que esas tenemos- Goku dijo deteniéndose para concentrar un poco de su Ki. -¡AAAAH!- el nuevo ninja de la hoja gritaba liberando un aura blanquizca que le cubría, esto hizo que todos los ninjas retrocedieran por la fuerte onda de viento que el Saiyajin había producido al haber liberado un poco de su poder.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!- varios ninjas decían al unisonó mirando con miedo al Saiyajin que había cambiado un poco su mirada mostrando una aun más seria de lo que ya la tenía.

-Muy bien tus ataques eléctricos ya no hacen nada- Goku decía mientras se preparaba para pelear un poco más serio, pero claramente aun sin usar una gran cantidad de su Ki.

Varios momentos después:

El polvo se levantaba mientras tanto como Goku como el ataque de Darui continuaban sus esquives, no fue hasta que el Son mayor cansado de estar escapando paró en seco y concentro su de nuevo Ki pero solo en una de sus manos cubriéndola por competo con este.

-¡Te tengo!- Darui grito mientras su ataque se acercaba peligrosamente a Goku.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** Se escuchaba el impacto de la técnica del ninja de la nube en contra del Son mayor, esto hizo que una pequeña columna de polvo se levantase haciendo que el azabache desapareciera de la vista de los ninjas cercanos que habían estado mirando la pelea, pero lentamente el polvo se comenzó a disipar dejando ver como Goku tenía por el cuello a la técnica de Darui causando que todos miraran aterrados lo que estaba pasando. Hasta el mismo Darui sintió como un escalofrió sacudía su espalda, pues era la primer vez que una persona hacia hecho semejante cosa, el jutsu del rayo negro era el más poderoso y letal de Kumogakure y estaba siendo fácilmente humillado por un sujeto que apareció de la nada y afirmaba ser ninja de Konoha.

-¡Es imposible…!- los ninjas decían mientras retrocedían al ver como el ataque de su líder estaba siendo contenido por un Goku que tenía su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo mientras sostenía firme mente el cuello de la pantera eléctrica de Darui.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dispersar los rayos!- Darui estaba igual de impresionado al ver la fuerza del Saiyajin. Este qué cargo una pequeña esfera de Ki con su otra mano lanzándola a la pantera de rayos desintegrándola por completa haciendo caer al ninja de Kumogakure al suelo completamente agotado, pues su ataque había terminado y con ello una gran cantidad de sus fuerzas.

-¡DARUI-SAN!- los ninjas gritaba mientras se acercaban al mencionado que muy difícilmente se levantaba del suelo mientras respiraba con agitación, sus fuerzas se habían agotado enormemente al hacer uso de ese jutsu especial.

-No se preocupen por mi…- Darui decía retirándose las manos de sus ninjas que lo ayudaban a sostenerse -Ese sujeto se ha convertido en objetivo primordial ¡Debemos matarlo!-

Tras las palabras de su jefe, los demás ninjas sacaron sus armas, estaban dispuestos de nuevo arremeter en contra de Goku que a cada segundo que pasaba estaba cada vez más impaciente al saber que otro equipo enemigo se acercaba hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

Los demás ninjas de la hoja que estaban escoltando al Daimio y a su hija miraban como pequeños destellos de luz se alzaban en la lejanía anunciando que el combate entre Goku y los ninjas atacantes había comenzado, al Daimio del fuego y a su hija así como el arriero se escondieron dentro del carruaje bajando la capucha que este portaba, pues sabían que un enfrentamiento ninja se aproximaba.

En eso varios kunais y shurikens se precipitaron hacia Kakashi, Asuma y Kushina los cuales rápidamente los esquivaban quedando a los extremos del camino mientras miraban entre los arboles a un buen grupo de ninjas de la nube que sonreían confiados.

-¡¿Quien los envía?!- Kakashi decía exigiendo una respuesta a los ninjas enemigos.

-Eso no importa Kakashi del Sharingan, lo que importa es que nos vamos a llevar al señor feudal de estas tierras, así que por su bien será mejor que cooperen con nosotros- uno de los ninjas que estaban al frente del equipo ninja de la aldea de la nube decía de forma confiada por su victoria.

 _-"Goku… ¡Maldición!"-_ Kakashi pensó que tal vez el Saiyajin había tenido más problemas de lo que había pensado que tendría.

-¡ATAQUEN!- los ninjas de la nube se lanzaron ferozmente a los ninjas de la hoja que sacando kunais esperaban el ataque de sus enemigos.

Rápidamente varios de ellos rodearon a Kakashi haciéndolo retroceder hacia los arboles cercanos entre choques con las armas ninja, mientras Asuma también estaba siendo obligado a alejarse del grupo por la presión de los de la nube dejando a Kushina sola mientras también peleaba sin descanso contra 5 oponentes diferentes.

Kakashi continuaba peleando contra varios ninjas de la nube, en pocos minutos lo habían alejado de la carroza que llevaba a los dos objetivos que debían escoltar, mientras Asuma también seguía en su lucha con sus dos puños navaja de chakra esquivando golpes y dando tajos de energía hacia sus oponentes.

Kushina protegía como podía al señor feudal y a su hija Adelin, mientras esquivaba y daba ataques.

-¡Estilo de agua: onda de choque!- uno de los ninjas que atacaban a Kakashi realizo varias posees de manos solo para escupir un fuerte chorro de agua que comenzó a inundar todos los alrededores en donde se encontraba el ninja peli plateado peleando.

 _-"Intentan combinar el elemento agua con el elemento rayo"-_ Kakashi pensó parándose en la rama de un árbol evitando caer en los charcos que se habían formado en el suelo, pues el suelo del bosque había quedado prácticamente inundado por el jutsu del ninja enemigo.

-Eres muy listo Kakashi del Sharingan- el ninja que había realizado el jutsu alababa a su adversario que le miraba completamente concentrado en el enfrentamiento. -Pero no tanto como nosotros- otro ninja apareció detrás de Kakashi que se giro rápidamente pero no pudo esquivar una patada giratoria que este le había lanzado, lo único que pudo hacer el ninja de Konoha fue bloquear el ataque y caer sobre el suelo, esto fue rápidamente aprovechando por el otro ninja realizando rápidamente otra serie de sellos mientras gritaba. -¡Estilo de rayo: tormenta relámpago!-.

Varios relámpagos salían de sus manos tocando la superficie del agua y esta a su vez conectaron a Kakashi de lleno haciendo lo gritar y quedar paralizado de forma momentánea.

-¡AAAAH!- grito el ninja al sentir como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo.

Kakashi caía de rodillas sobre el charco agachando la cabeza mientras jadeaba con dificultad.

-jeje A hora ese Sharingan será mío- uno de los ninjas de la nube se había acercado a un caído Kakashi para terminarlo mientras sujetaba un kunai que amenazaba con enterrar al hombre de cabellera plateada, pero justo en el instante en el que el ninja quiso enterar su arma en su enemigo este desapareció en una nube de humo que desconcertó a los dos ninjas de la nube.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el ninja que había estado al pie del clon que había desaparecido.

-¡Era un clon!- el compañero del ninja que miraba desde una rama del árbol en la cual había estado Kakashi grito asustado al ver que su enemigo había desaparecido.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- el ninja que aun estaba en el suelo decía mientras miraba hacia todos lados sin encontrar nada, no fue hasta que -¡AAAAH!- un grito conocido le hizo levantar la mirada hacia su compañero pudiendo ver como este estaba siendo atravesado en su pecho por un extraño e intenso destello y detrás de este estaba Kakashi sacando su mano pues había usado la cuchilla relámpago para atravesar al ninja de la nube.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Malnacido!- grito al ver como su compañero caía al suelo inerte, pues ya estaba muerto mientras volvía a ver hacia arriba encontrándose con Kakashi que se destapaba su Sharingan para pelear enserio.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Juro que morirás Kakashi Hatake!-

El ninja se lanzo furioso a Kakashi que salto hacia otro árbol mientras el atacante que restaba se lanzaba en contra de él en un intento de conectarle algún golpe directo en el cuerpo cosa que no estaba logrando, este estaba siendo cegado por la ira al haber visto como su compañero había sido asesinado en frente de sus ojos.

Y así la lucha de Kakashi continuaba mientras Asuma había logrado terminar con sus contrincantes y a hora corría a ayudar a Kushina que peleaba contra 3 ninjas de la nube por lo que no le estaba yendo muy bien, lamentablemente el hijo del Hokage se encontraba muy lejos de su compañera pelirroja impidiéndole por el momento ir a socorrer a esta.

Los choques entre los kunais lanzaban chispas al viento, Kushina retrocedió un poco al sentirse rodeada por los ninjas de la aldea de la nube que reían al ver a la pelirroja indefensa, aun que esta ya había derrotado a dos ninjas aun no eran todos.

-Ríndete preciosa jaja- reía uno de los ninjas al ver a Kushina mal herida de su brazo derecho que sangraba levemente.

 _-"Ya no poseo el poder del zorro de nueve colas, me canso con mayor facilidad ya"-_ Kushina pensaba recordando aquel hecho del pasado.

En eso otro ninja arremetió en contra de la chica haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás, chocando contra otro ninja que estaba detrás de ella dándole un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola tambalearse un poco.

-No cabe duda de que las mujeres no sirven para ser shinobi- el ninja decía mientras tomaba del cabello a la Uzumaki que se sentía adolorida del golpe que le habían dado en la cara.

Pero la mujer aun podía pelear, como pudo dio una patada certera en el estomago del ninja soltándose de su agarre para después darle otro en la nuca tumbándolo al suelo desmayando.

-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves?- el ultimo ninja decía mientras arremetía en contra de la pelirroja que como podía contenía los golpes del ninja y su compañero.

* * *

Goku continuaba su lucha en contra de los demás ninjas de la nube, muchos de estos ya se encontraban en el suelo sin sentido, desmayados por los tremendos golpes que el Son mayor les había dado. En eso pudo sentir como el Ki de Kushina comenzaba a descender de una forma lenta pero constante.

 _-"Este Ki es de Kushina-chan...-_ el guerrero pensó preocupado al sentir el débil Ki de su amiga pelirroja. _-¿Que está pasando? ¡Debo acabar con esto cuanto antes!"-_ Goku no lo pensó dos veces y en un rápido movimiento poso su mano sobre la tierra, todos los ninjas incluido Darui que ya estaba un poco mejor miraron con asombro como la tierra comenzó a templar de una forma muy precipitada.

Al presentir que algo iba a pasar el ninja líder salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia unos árboles un poco alejados mientras observaba como Goku le daba un puñetazo a la tierra volviéndola añicos completamente, el suelo se rompía y fracturaba violentamente mientras a la vez enormes piedras y peñascos se levantaban abruptamente por el repentino impacto que había recibido la tierra lo cual también había provocado que una gran columna de polvo se alzara tapando por completo de la vista de los ninjas al Son mayor mientras estos se habían alejado para no quedar atrapados en el extraño ataque del Saiyajin, esto fue aprovechado por este que poso dos de sus dedos sobre su frente buscando el ya débil chakra de Kushina desapareciendo del lugar.

 _-"¿Que fue eso? ¡Destruyo todo!"-_ Darui miraba con terror el gran cráter que se había formado en torno al lugar en el que Goku dio aquel puñetazo, el suelo desquebrajado por completo y los arboles cercanos completamente desenterrados y uno que otro partido eran la estampa que el Saiyajin había dejado, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no se encontraba el ninja de Konoha en el centro del cráter cuando el polvo que se había levantado se había despejado. -¡¿Dónde está?!- dijeron todos al unisonó buscando al hombre de pelo alborotado.

-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debemos ir por el Daimio del fuego!- grito Darui mirando los ninjas que aun se mantenían en pie que ya eran pocos comenzaron a correr y saltar en dirección hacia donde estaba el otro equipo ninja de su aldea.

* * *

El ninja iba a enterrar uno de sus kunais en el estomago de la pelirroja que ya no tenía fuerzas pues había luchado hasta cansarse por completo, la mujer solo cierro los ojos esperando la letal estocada pero esta nunca llego, un sonido parecido a un golpe se escucho en su lugar, Kushina temerosa abría lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse como la esbelta y fornida espalda de Goku que al parecer la había protegido.

-¡Goku-kun!- la Uzumaki dijo el nombre del Saiyajin que solo le miro serio desde el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

-No temas, yo te protegeré- Goku decía con firmeza y sin ningún ápice de temor mientras miraba con un enojo obvio al último ninja de la nube que quedaba, este dio un salto hacia atrás intentando reanimar a su compañero que había quedado tendido sobre la tierra, era una operación completamente inútil, estaba por completo noqueado.

Tanto el señor feudal como Adelin habían visto la aparición tan repentina de Goku gracias a que el Daimio había levantado un poco la capucha del carruaje cosa que les había permitido ver lo que estaba pasando delante de ellos, lo que miraron causo que el primero sonriera al ver que lo que le había dicho aquel ambu de raíz sobre el guerrero no era ninguna mentira mientras Adelin a hora miraba con esperanza al Son.

 _-"Es muy fuerte, tal y como le dijeron a mi padre"-_ Adelin pensó mirando la espalda del nuevo guerrero de Konoha.

-¡Lárgate si no quieres acabar como tu compañero!- Goku miro amenazante al ninja que retrocedió un poco asustado por la autoridad de Goku.

Pero el ninja sonrió y mordiendo su pulgar comenzó hacer posiciones de manos gritando a los cuatro vientos -¡Jutsu de invocación!- después de esto una enorme columna de humo se hizo presente para después revelar a un gran lobo como invocación, mientras el ninja de la nube pisaba firme la cabeza de su animal que miraba con ira a Goku y a Kushina.

-¡Tu cachorrito no me asusta!- Goku decía serio mientras se posicionaba para dar el ataque final, ya estaba arto, oficialmente se había molestado.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- el ninja grito de nuevo haciendo que su invocación comenzara a correr ferozmente en contra de Goku y Kushina así como el señor feudal y su hija que aun que no lo dijeran estaba asustados de forma total.

-¡KAMEEE…!- comenzó a decir Goku concentrando Ki en las palmas de sus manos, esto dejo sorprendidos a los presentes, así como a Asuma y Kakashi que volvían después de sus cruentas batallas. -¡HAMEEE…!- la energía que se concentraba en las manos de Goku era cada vez más fuerte e intensa, creando ya un ligero resplandor. -¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Goku grito con fuerza mientras una gran ráfaga de energía salía disparada de sus manos impresionando a todos, la invocación del ninja de la nube y el Kame-Hame-Ha de Goku impactaban, haciendo que al instante desapareciera el lobo en una nube de humo y destrozando literalmente al ninja, la ráfaga de energía se continuo moviendo en línea recta sorprendiendo a los ninjas que venían haciéndolos parar en el acto, solo para mirar como esa extraña energía dejaba una gran estela de destrucción a su paso impactando en una montaña cercana destruyéndola en un pestañeo mientras miraban con sumo terror como el resplandor era inmenso a la par que la montaña era borrada totalmente, esto hizo que más de uno de los ninjas de la nube se arrepintiera y desistiera de ir a pelear. Darui no fue indiferente ante esto pues había quedado igual de impresionado que sus hombres y también quedaba aterrado.

 _-"¡¿Acaso ese hombre es miembro de ese clan poderoso de Konoha?!"-_ Darui recordaba y analizaba lo que su Kage le había dicho antes de iniciar su misión.

-¿D-Darui-san?- le llamo uno de sus ninjas cercanos, en su voz se podía sentir el miedo que sentía en esos momentos después de haber visto aquel ataque que paso a escasos metros de ellos.

-Nos vamos…- dijo este con sus ojos cerrados y apretando sus puños, esto sorprendió a todos sus ninjas restantes. -No podremos ganarle a ese tipo- Darui decidió esto al ver que era en vano pelear contra un oponente tan poderoso como Goku, en ese caso prefirió rendirse en su objetivo a sacrificar más de sus ninjas, con medio paso hacia atrás se giro y comenzó a saltar regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la aldea oculta entre las nubes mientras los demás le siguieron de la misma manera, todos en su interior estaban aliviados de que su líder nos los mandara al matadero aun que se sentían mal por su compañeros que ya sabían el destino que les había tocado, el silencio y el terror era lo único que les acompaña pues sin saberlo habían apreciado solo un poco del poder de un Saiyajin.

 _-"Raikage-sama, lo siento pero, no somos nadie ante ese nuevo poder de Konoha_ "- Darui pensó recordando el poder de Goku y lo brutal que podía llegar a ser este.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Hola soy Goku! jajaja creo que me pase un poquito con mi Kamehameha pero bueno, a hora por lo menos Kushina-chan y los demás están a salvo- [Goku esta rascándose la nuca con su característica sonrisa despreocupada]

-Pero ¡¿Por qué me sonrojo cada vez que lo tengo cerca…?! ¿Acaso yo?- [Kushina se sonroja siendo abrazada por Goku]

-Ino-chan es muy directa jeje- [Ino se lanza a los brazos de Gohan quien le pilla rápidamente]

-Pronto Son Goku y tu hijo caerán por haber matado a mi padre- [Androide 21 mirando hacia la nada dentro de unos laboratorios, mientras detrás de ella se nota una camilla metálica donde reposa una silueta cubierta por una manta blanca, el lugar está cubierto por una tenue luz siendo lo demás cubierto por las sombras]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas son… "¡La amenaza que se cierne!" -Creo que el matrimonio no es lo mío jaja- [Titulo del fic con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Cuídense y hasta luego.**


	9. Capitulo 8: La amenaza que se cierne

_**Bueno chicos, nos volvemos a ver en otro capítulo de mi fic, se les agradece las visitas, comentarios y favoritos, ya casi, tan solo 3 más para 100 favoritos toda una hazaña jeje. Sin molestarles más paso a contestar sus comentarios de los capítulos anteriores. Nos vemos.**_

 _-Respuestas-_

 _ **-kaiser kai charlychan500-**_ _Claro que si o eso espero hacer jaja. Saludos y gracias por leer._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _La verdad es que si me cuesta un poquitín hacer que Kushina se enamorase de Goku mas lentamente aun que no tanto a decir verdad pero bueno, que conste he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo jeje. En cuanto al Saiyajin en parte comparto tu opinión, Kushina junto a Mikoto deben "educarlo" en el sentido y saber que es el amor aun que a medias por que este Goku ya tiene una idea más o menos cercana de lo que es querer y estar enamorado, lo hice así para que las parejas se dicen mas naturales y no tener la situación de que no mas las mujeres estén enamoradas y Goku ni cuenta se dé, de que el también lo está jaja._

 _PD: respondiendo a tu pregunta, tal vez aun que eso ya será una sorpresa, bro. Saludos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Y te reenvió el saludo, gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece. Nos vemos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Ese Goku y su desesperación aun que sí, que le pregunten al cabeza de caico morado para ver que les responde jajaja. Un gusto como siempre. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte amigo. Descuida aun que corto este capítulo será sustancioso jeje. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-summer145-**_ _Un verdadero honor y gusto tener a un lector mas en este pequeño barco y refiriéndome a tu propuesta o sugerencia, por a hora ya no incluiré a más chicas en los harems aun que en un futuro tal vez si, la razón es que como soy novato en esto de los fics harem no quiero echar a perder la historia con tantas mujeres para un solo hombre, pero no dudes que tendré en mente tu sugerencia para el futuro. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias por volver a comentar amigo y te prometo que intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos, de verdad me cuesta por que ya estoy muy acostumbrado a hacerlos de una determinada duración pero lo intentare que no te quede duda. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Etherias akastk833-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario amigo Etherias, si esa androide ya quiere a Goku, ejem… Perdon digo ya quiere matar a Goku jaja. Un saludo caluroso te mando y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Bueno, supongamos que Goku lo mato, aun que supongamos por qué no fue así jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _La aldea de la nuble tendrá mas participación en el futuro, claro que sí y no te imaginas cuanto. Te mando un saludo y un agradecimiento por comentar sin falta los capítulos, se te aprecia amigo. Cuídate y nos vemos._

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y leer así como por comentar, con respecto a tu pregunta, bueno la respuesta la tendrás en el capitulo siguiente. Nos vemos y sigue fuerte. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Tontos, re tontos jaja. Gracias por pasarte amigo, saludos._

 _ **-Troy35games-**_ _Al menos yo si me los imagino así cuando los escribo y me pongo a leerlos jaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias amigo, igual te mando saludo y bien venido a nuestra historia. Éxitos._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _La verdad es que se me ocurrieron recordando los avances de Dragon Ball Z, te dejaban con ganas de más jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias amigo y sobre el "bloqueo creativo" la verdad es que estos capítulos ya los tenía escritos desde hacía un tiempo, es por eso que puedo actualizar más o menos rápido jaja. Saludos. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Gracias por seguir leyendo. Me despido saludándote. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kirito35-**_ _Oye, tranquilo viejo xD._

 _PD: Yo tampoco soporto a los corruptos y hambrientos de poder pero es solo ficción jaja. Saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Por ninjutsu se entiende a todos los ataques con algún elemento afín y por genjutsu a las técnicas que generan ilusiones en donde el oponente quede atrapado haciéndolo creer que realmente está viviendo eso que se le muestra sin ser verdad, bueno eso lo aclaro un poco en mi perfil de la pagina, te aconsejo te pases por ahí ya que explico esto. Saludos y gracias por comentar de nuevo._

 _ **-Armando Ulloa El Master-**_ _Gracias por unirte a la lectura, disfruta del siguiente capítulo amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Gracias por volver a pasarte y comentar amigo, bueno dando respuesta a tus intrigas, yo tengo otra: ¿Cómo Goku le van a enseñar a Lee a dominar las 8 puertas internas? Si el Saiyajin no tiene chakra en sí y tampoco conoce ese jutsu y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, tal vez, tal vez… Otra cosa tu sugerencia de la aldea del remolino me ha gustado mucho la tendré muy en mente, claro que sí. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco-**_ _Bueno esa es la idea, que aun que Goku no sea débil o bien sea muy superior a los ninjas, estos si puedan meterlo en situación no tan peligrosas pero al menos que lo hagan pensar un poco y esforzarse también un poco, aun que aclaro, esto solo puede pasar con un Goku en estado base ya que en Súper Saiyajin la cosa cambia. Te saludo y te dio las gracias por tus comentarios. Hasta la proxima._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Disculpa por ello, pero es que tenía que celebrar los 70 seguidores del fic jaja. Pero bueno aquí tienes otro capítulo para que lo comentes, claro si crees que lo merece. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-KRT215-**_ _Es bueno ver que se une un nuevo lector, espero te siga gustando la historia. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-El señor feudal esta fascinado con el poder de Goku, quiere casarlo con su hija a como dé lugar-_

 _-Los exámenes Chunin se desarrollaran 3 meses después de la misión de escolta-_

 _-Mikoto se puso celosa y molesta al saber que Goku se fue a una misión junto a Kushina-_

 _-Ino ha tomado la costumbre de lanzarse a los brazos de Gohan de forma prenupcial-_

 _-Naruko le dice al joven Son "Gohan-baka" haciendo alusión a la ingenuidad del chico-_

 _-Kushina va perdiendo terreno con respecto al disimular sus emociones y sentimientos-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **Este capítulo junto al que le sigue marcaran el final de la mini-saga que se había mencionado, después de esto se dará paso a los primero sucesos de Naruto que ya todos conocen pero después de Zabuza bueno ¿Qué me dicen si aplicamos una saga entera a la aldea del remolino? (Sugerencia de: Jos Yivaldi, se te agradece la sugerencia me gusto, claro que si) ¡Espero sus comentarios, dattebayo!**_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: La amenaza que se cierne.**

-¡Fuuu!- Goku hizo un gesto de cansancio tras lanzar aquel Kame-Hame-Ha, Kushina, Kakashi y Asuma miraban como la actitud del Son volvía hacer la misma de siempre: despreocupada e ingenua. -Me pase un poco la verdad jeje- volvió a decir el Saiyajin al ver la gran línea marcada en el suelo tras lanzar su técnica más poderosa.

Pero poco le duraron aquellos gestos, con rapidez se giro para ver a Kushina que se tocaba la herida en su brazo.

-¿Estás bien, Kushina-chan?- el hombre pregunto al ver como la pelirroja mantenía una expresión de dolor y molestia en su cara.

-No no te preocupes por mi… ¡Ah!- la mujer dio un pequeño paso en falso cayendo al suelo, pero antes de que pidiese siquiera acercar su cuerpo a este fue detenida por Goku que la tomo del torso levantándola levemente a la vez que firme.

-Lo vez, no estás bien- Goku sujetaba a la chica que se había sonrojado enormemente por estar tan cerca del Saiyajin que ni si quiera había prestado atención al hecho de que la tenia completamente pegada a su cuerpo, más el pelinegro desamarro una pequeña bolsa de su cintura que todos miraron con atención, una vez desamarrada saco una semilla de color verde parecida a las habichuelas.

 _-"¿Que es esa extraña semilla?"-_ el Daimio se pregunto mentalmente sin dejar de ver lo que él Son hacia.

-Qué bueno que el maestro Karin me había dado estas semillas días atrás cuando fui a verlo- Goku dijo con una sonrisa sosteniendo la rara semilla verde entre sus dedos. -Kushina-chan come esto- la mano del Saiyajin se acerco a la boca de Kushina que aun estaba muerta de los nervios al tener a Goku tan cerca, pero al notar como la mano de este tenía aquella extraña semilla agacho su mirada para verla mejor.

-¿Que-Que es eso?- pregunto ella insegura al ver mejor la semilla.

-Esto es una semilla del ermitaño, tranquila te ayudara, ya verás- Goku aun sostenía la semilla cerca de la boca de Kushina. Asuma y Kakashi sin decir nada analizaban lo que el Saiyajin había dicho, en cierto modo querían ver que provocaba esa dichosa semilla del ermitaño.

La pelirroja Uzumaki aun con un poco de duda decidió comer la semilla, Goku la introdujo con calma en la boca de Kushina causando que esta se imaginase cosas que no eran acorde a lo que realmente estaba pasando, pues su lado pervertido se había imaginado "comiendo" algo más que la semilla que le daba el Son. Con lentitud la saboreo y la comenzó a masticar, se podía escuchar con claridad como la semilla desprendía sonidos al ser triturada por los dientes de la mujer y con la misma lentitud paso el bolo alimenticio de la semilla por su garganta acabando de comer. En un instante fugaz la chica abrió los ojos completamente y de una forma tan repentina su cuerpo reacciono, esto había hecho que se sorprendiera mucho por la creciente cantidad de energía que sentía en su cuerpo, también había sentido como su cuerpo se sentía como nuevo, como si en ningún momento hubiera peleado.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?!- Kushina decía mientras ya se apoyaba por sí misma con sus pies en el suelo a la vez que se observaba las manos notando como sus fuerzas habían vuelto de una forma tan repentina como súbita.

Todos sin excepción notaron el repentino cambio en las heridas de la Uzumaki que habían sanado de una forma casi milagrosa.

-¡Impresionante!- Asuma no salía de su asombro al ver a su compañera de equipo completamente recuperada.

 _-"Son Goku, es el hombre que estaba esperando"-_ Adelin sonrió y pensó aquello al ver como el hombre sonreía mientras miraba divertido las reacciones de sus compañeros.

-Simplemente: ¡Sorprendente!- el señor feudal aplaudía mientras se intentaba bajar con prisa del carruaje mientras era ayudado por el ciervo que había esto arreando a los animales que tiraban de este.

Los shinobi de la hoja junto a Goku miraron al Daimio que se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. -El señor Danzo no mintió en nada- el hombre decía sonriente causando que Kakashi entrecerrara su ojo visible.

 _-"Así que Danzo es quien le informo al señor feudal sobre Goku-san"-_ el ninja copia pensó para sí mismo con intriga.

-No es para tanto, estas semillas son muy útiles en las batallas jajaja- el Son mayor rio creyendo que el señor del fuego se refería a la semilla, aun que en parte tenía razón, el hombre de extraño sombrero se refería más a Goku que a la semilla del ermitaño.

-Me refiero a ti, hijo- el Daimio aclaraba ganándose aun más la atención de los ninjas y de Goku que dejaba de reír.

-¿A mí?- Goku pregunto confundido inclinando un poco la cabeza por la confusión que comenzaba a sentir.

-Esa ráfaga de energía, esa extraña semilla que curo a la ninja Kushina y esa habilidad de volar así como que también apareciste de una forma tan repentina, casi mágica… Eres alguien extraordinariamente fuerte- el hombre continuaba alabando todas las habilidades del Saiyajin que estaba un poco apenado por todo lo que decía el Daimio. -Por eso quiero que tomes a mi hija en matrimonio, a hora si estoy convencido-

De nuevo todos se shockeaban, pues el señor feudal había vuelto a tocar el tema de matrimonio algo que aun que no le molestara en lo absoluto a Goku ya sabía exactamente lo que era casarse y por qué se casaban las personas, por eso ya no cometería de nuevo el error que había cometido con Milk aun que no quitase el hecho de que había sido feliz con su esposa fallecida.

-No se enoje señor feudal pero… No puedo casarme- Goku decía causando que el señor feudal borrara su sonrisa y le mirara sorprendido. -Vera yo me case sin saber si quiera que era el matrimonio, pero a hora que se que es, me gustaría hacer las cosas bien ¿Si sabe a lo que me refiero, verdad?- Goku lanzo aquella pregunto causando que el Daimio se quedase pensativo mientras los demás ninjas esperaban una respuesta de este, especialmente Kushina que a hora se sentía más cerca de Goku, al menos de forma emocional, incluso podía sentir como su corazón latía desesperado cuando lo tenía tan cerca como hacia unos momentos atrás.

-Está bien, Son Goku, te daré un plazo de tres meses para que piense tu respuesta, en ese periodo de tiempo iré a Konoha para que me des tu respuesta y también para ver los exámenes Chunin aun que desde a hora te digo que tal vez mi hija tenga otra cosa en mente- el Daimio conocía muy bien el carácter de su hija, la chica se comportaba como una niña si no obtenía lo que quería o le gustaba y si Goku le había atraído pues esta haría algo al respecto para quedarse con él.

 _-"¿Por eso Hokage-sama nos envió a nosotros también?"-_ Kushina se pregunto en su mente mientras había escuchado callada la plática entre el líder de la tierra del fuego y el Saiyajin de raza pura.

* * *

Gohan caminaba tranquilo por la aldea, todo el día había sido muy aburrido sin su padre cerca, el chico había salido de la academia un poco tarde ya que se había quedado limpiando el salón de clases, lo que pasaba era que Naruko había hecho una travesura y le había echado la culpa a Gohan, el cual acepto la responsabilidad al sentirse mal por la chica rubia, ya que había visto como le trataban los demás recordándole en cierto modo como el también había sido tratado cuando apenas era un infante, especialmente por Picoro y su entrenamiento.

La mencionada chica de pelo rubio y atado en dos grandes coletas seguía de forma sigilosa al joven Son, esta se escondía hábilmente entre los postes de luz así como detrás de cercas y botes de basura que estaban distribuidos por los lados de la calle.

 _-"¿Otra vez me está siguiendo?"-_ pensó preguntándose a sí mismo un poco enfadado Gohan al sentirse literalmente acosado por la chica de mirada zafiro y cabellos color oro, últimamente la chica lo seguía por todos lados, hasta también le espiaba cuando estaba con Ino, algo que le comenzaba fastidiar.

En eso un balón choco en contra de sus pies, con curiosidad lo tomo y lo miro de detenidamente como queriendo saber de quién era aquella pelota, en eso un chico de su misma edad se acercaba al Son, era Shikamaru Nara un compañero de la academia y un perezoso además, pues el chico con peinado de piña se quedaba dormido en las clases.

-Oye ¿Me podrías regresar nuestro balón?- Shikamaru pedía con voz cansada mientras se posaba delante de Gohan que le miro con sorpresa.

-Sí, aquí esta- Gohan le lanzo el balón a Shikamaru que lo atrapo en el aire. -¿Tu eres Son Gohan, verdad?- el pelinegro inquiría al otro azabache.

-Así es, tu eres Shikamaru Nara si no me equivoco- Gohan regresaba la pregunta tras afirmar que si era el chico que el Nara había preguntado.

-Oye ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Shikamaru pregunto apuntando con su pulgar a dos chicos que estaban esperando al Nara un poco alejados de este y del Saiyajin hibrido.

-¿Eh?- Gohan miro con atención a los dos chicos que apuntaba el chico con peinado de piña, a uno de ellos lo reconoció al instante pues era Kiba mientras el otro era un chico gordito que comía sin parar unas frituras, a este también lo había visto en las clases de la academia pero no sabía su nombre. -Gracias pero no, no se jugar jeje- Gohan se rasco la nuca avergonzándose un poco por que en realidad el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, no sabía jugar.

-Como quieras, nos vemos- Shikamaru se despedía con un ademan cansado, este se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba sus amigos esperándolo.

Gohan se quedo mirando por un momento como los tres chicos comenzaban a jugar, lo cierto era que el siempre había soñado en salir a jugar con otros niños en el pasado, pero nunca pudo por estar prácticamente aislados en la montaña paoz, levanto la cabeza orgulloso sin dejar de ver a los chicos jugar.

-¡Oigan! Déjenme jugar jejeje- Gohan gritaba decidido mientras corría hacia los chicos que se detuvieron para ver al Son que se acercaba.

Naruko por su parte miraba desde un poste cercano, algo le llamaba la atención del chico solo que no sabía qué, pero ese algo estaba ahí latente esperando a que la muchacha descubriese que era ese no se qué, que Gohan causaba que le llamase la atención a la Uzumaki.

* * *

Horas después: Senderos del país del fuego.

Ya era de noche, el carruaje del Daimio estaba estacionado a un lado del camino mientras los bueyes que tiraban de este comían del pasto cercano siendo vigilados por su arriero. Pocos metros más adentro del bosque en un pequeño claro estaban los ninjas de Konoha preparándose para pasar la noche en aquel lugar, mientras cerca se encontraba una gran carpa elegante con toques feudales que denotaba que eran los aposentos de los dos nobles. Goku comía rápidamente varios platos de sopa que había sido preparada por Kushina para el grupo, el Daimio y su hija que estaban sentados cerca de los ninjas completamente sorprendidos por como el Saiyajin devoraba el contendido de un plato tras otro.

-Goku-san come como un animal- el Daimio miraba con asombro y una gota de sudor sobre su nuca al pelinegro que no dejaba de comer.

-¡Estuvo exquisito!- Goku dejaba su plato sobre el suelo a un lado de él mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Se comió 10 platos de la sopa de Kushina-sama- Asuma sudaba frió, al sentir que en caso de que a él le tocase invitar algún día a comer al Saiyajin sería su ruina, bueno ya lo había sido por que el junto a los demás le habían pagado la comida que comió en una posada mientras iban a la capital del fuego.

-Tú y Mikoto-chan preparan una comida deliciosa- Goku le decía a Kushina que tomaba el plato vació y sucio del Saiyajin. -Gracias, Goku-kun jeje- reía la mujer ante el cumplido del mencionado.

Después de cenar, los dos nobles se encaminaron hacia su tienda, encerrándose en esta para proceder a dormir, mientras los ninjas se organizaban para vigilar en lo que los demás dormían.

-Bueno yo me quedare a vigilar primero, sirve que estiro un poco los músculos mientras camino por los alrededores- Goku decía estirando sus brazos al aire.

-Como gustes, Goku-san- Kakashi ya le tenía un poco más de confianza al Saiyajin después de lo que había pasado durante la tarde.

El Saiyajin se limito a sonreír y a comenzar a caminar hacia dentro del bosque, quería ver un poco de la fauna del lugar ya que había visto en la aldea que los animales básicamente eran los mismos que en la tierra.

Mientras Goku vagaba por ahí los demás se acomodaban y se preparaban para dormir un poco a excepción de cierta pelirroja que solo estaba esperando a que sus compañeros durmieran, quería hablar con él Son sobre lo que había hecho por ella durante la pelea de la tarde, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle que la hubiese protegido cuando ya se miraba perdida. No era la primera vez que Goku demostraba aprecio a la Uzumaki, días pasados le había regalado una capsula con una especie de tetera interna, precisamente esa misma tetera fue la que empezó a usar constantemente al prepararle sopas instantáneas a su hija o alguna taza de té para ella.

 _-"Minato, es tan diferente a ti, pero a la vez es tan parecido… Ese deseo de proteger por parte de los dos_ "- Kushina pensó mientras recordaba a su difunto marido, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que tenia al azabache de Goku cerca, en tan solo una semana había florecido un sentimiento familiar a la par de desconcertante en la mujer de cabellos carmesí, aun no estaba segura si aquello era amor o simple fascinación, por que tan solo el acto de protegerla hoy la había confundido aun más con respecto a lo que sentía por el Saiyajin, pero tal vez si lo miraba a los ojos de forma directa, tal vez en ese instante en el que sus miradas se conectaran sabría la respuesta a las reacciones tan involuntarias que la mujer había tenido durante toda la semana pasada y los últimos días en los cuales había estado junto al Son mayor.

La mujer volvía en sí, mirando como Kakashi y Asuma ya estaba acomodados en sus bolsas para dormir, fue cuando quiso cerciorarse y miro por encima de sus compañeros como estos ya estaban dormidos.

Con cuidado de no despertarlos salía de su bolsa de dormir y con paso lento pero constante se adentro en el bosque en la misma dirección en la cual había visto partir a Goku minutos atrás. Kakashi se giro sabiendo lo que la esposa de su difunto maestro había tramado, al hacerlo miro de forma serena la bolsa de dormir de la Uzumaki que estaba desordenada y vacía -Minato-sensei… Kushina-sama merece volver a ser feliz- el peli plateado decía levemente mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche. _-"Pero ¿Mikoto-sama se va a quedar de brazos cruzados?"-_ pensó un poco divertido el ninja recordando las recientes peleas cómicas de las dos mujeres por estar con Goku, después de esto se volvió a acomodar en su bolsa para dormir y cerrando su ojo visible se comprometió con la tarea de descansar.

En otra parte estaba Goku dando varios saltos entre árbol y árbol, para él era solo un ligero movimiento de piernas para mantener el calor de su cuerpo ya que la noche era fría y silenciosa, solo el sonido de los grillos y uno que otro Búho que le cantaba a la luna se podía oír a la lejanía.

El Saiyajin estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se había percatado de que alguien le observaba desde unos arbustos cercanos, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si debía salir o no de su escondite hasta que se decidió y lentamente comenzó a salir quedando visible para Goku.

-Go-Goku-kun- Kushina llamaba apenada al Son que daba un salto final de un árbol al suelo quedando cerca de la Uzumaki que mantenía su mirada abajo.

-Kushina-chan ¿Por qué aun estas despierta? Creí haber dicho que yo vigilaría primero- Goku miraba con intriga a la hermosa mujer, este no entendía cómo era posible que esta aun estuviera bajo la intemperie y el frio de la noche.

-Lo que pasa es que… Veras… Quería… Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado hoy durante la pelea con los ninjas de la nube- la Uzumaki se había apenado de sobre manera tras decir aquello, no sabía por qué pero estaba nerviosa de tan solo tener a Goku cerca y por estar dando las gracias.

Goku sonrió y se rasco la nuca al escuchar a la matriarca Uzumaki, "así que era eso" - pensó, más abrió ligeramente la boca para hablar a hora él. -No pasa nada Kushina-chan, nunca permitiré que dañen a mis amigos jeje- la forma tan despreocupada del Saiyajin era algo que ella comenzó apreciar de una forma especial, ya que siempre la hacía sentir más calmada y sobre todo le causaba sus pequeñas risas pero a la vez había causado un extraño entristecimiento como Goku había dicho aquellas palabras "mis amigos" se repitió de forma interna la Uzumaki generando una pregunta de forma inconsciente la cual tomo por sorpresa al Son mayor.

-¿Solo puedo ser una amiga para ti?- lo había dicho, oficialmente Kushina Uzumaki había hablado de más, rápidamente se cayó la boca tapándosela con sus dos manos pues esta había dicho lo que había pensado de una forma inconsciente, Goku se había confundido un poco por la pregunta de la pelirroja que estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza.

-¿Más que mi amiga?- Goku se preguntaba de una forma ingenua pues el hombre no había captado lo que la pelirroja había querido decir con aquella pregunta. -Olvida lo que escuchaste, Goku-kun… ¡Buenas noches!- la oji azul decía de forma apresurada mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás completamente roja de la pena, esto seguido de una media vuelta y apresurando el paso para alejarse del hombre vestido de naranja.

-¡Oye espera, Kushina-chan!- Goku intento detener la huida de la mujer cosa que no logro al ver que la mencionada ya se había alejado bastante. El Saiyajin se quedo solamente parado en aquel lugar, sin entender nada, estaba completamente desconcertado por la tan repentina reacción y cambio de humor de su amiga.

Kushina se quedaba cerca a un árbol cercano al campamento, había dejado atrás a Goku tras haberse "revelado" de una manera muy obvia y directa, lo que ignoraba era que el Son no había entendido su pregunta. -¡Estúpida! "¿Solo puedo ser tu amiga?" Claro que solo puedo ser su amiga…- Kushina se regañaba mientras repetía sus propias palabras. -Pero esto que siento por ti Goku-kun…- se toco el pecho apretando su mano contra este. -No es una simple fascinación…- término de decir la mujer mientras pensaba en el pelinegro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente: Aldea de la hoja.

Gohan se dirigía a la academia ninja, estaba muy aburrido, su padre ya tenía 3 días que no estaba en la aldea, al pasar junto a una tienda de flores pudo notar como Ino salía de esta mientras sonría coquetamente al joven Son.

-Hola Ino-chan- saludo este con educación a su amiga que se encamino rápidamente al Son.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Ino salto sobre los brazos de Gohan que como pudo la cacho tomándola de forma prenupcial.

-No hagas eso Ino-chan podrías caerte- el chico reía mientras aconsejaba a Ino a la cual la dejaba de pie en medio de la calle.

-Pero yo quería que tú me cargaras, hoy solo iremos a la academia para hacer ejercicios de Taijutsu nada más, y que mejor que llegar en los brazos del chico más fuerte de la aldea he he- Ino jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo, causando que Gohan se sonrojase un poco por lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser la chica de mirada celeste.

 _-"Ino-chan es muy juguetona"-_ Gohan pensaba mientras observaba a la rubia.

-Vamos Gohan-kun o llegaremos tarde-

-¡Oye!- Gohan decía mientras era llevando a rastras hacia la academia por una Ino contenta que no dejaría ir al joven Saiyajin.

* * *

Planeta Tierra: Laboratorios subterráneos desconocidos.

Una preciosa mujer de un largo cabello castaño casi anaranjado estaba a un lado de una gran camilla metálica, esta usaba una gran y larga bata de científico mientras en uno de sus hombros se miraba bordado el símbolo de la patrulla roja, esta estaba haciendo una especie de operación a un ser similar a una persona el cual estaba tendido sobre aquella camilla metálica. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido a cuadros rojos y azules acompañado de unas largas mayas negras que cubrían sus largas y torneadas piernas, usaba unos grandes aretes en forma de aro y unas gafas cuadradas que cubrían sus bellos ojos azules mientras en sus pies usaba unas zapatillas de plataforma estilo tacón haciéndola ver más alta de lo que realmente era.

-Lady 21- el mismo hombrecillo de aquella vez aparecía detrás de la mujer que continuaba en lo suyo mientras su rostro era aluzado por pequeñas chispas que salían al estar reparando y uniendo circuitos con una aguja eléctrica reparadora de circuitos.

-Déjame trabajar numero 5, ya casi termino de reconstruir a 16- la mujer decía sin prestar intención al pequeño subordinado.

-Disculpe la intromisión mi lady pero quería preguntarle una cosa desde hacía ya un tiempo- el ayudante de esta decía ganándose a hora si la atención de la mujer que le miro girándose -¿Que hará una vez que encontremos a Son Goku?- el sirviente preguntaba de nuevo a la mujer que se giro un poco para ver al pequeño hombrecillo. -Terminare lo que mi padre no pudo: Matarlo- esas palabras eran decididas, sedientas de venganza no en balde era igual o más inteligente que su padre, el temible doctor Maki Gero.

 _[Nota del autor: Para una mejor comodidad manejare a 21 como hija del doctor Maki]_

-…Pero primero le sacaremos la información a sus amigos, por las buenas o por las malas- termino de decir la chica mientras miraba hacia las penumbras del laboratorio.

-Cuando llegue el momento, serás mío, Son Goku…- la Androide 21 paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreo la inevitable venganza que se venía en contra de los dos Saiyajin pertenecientes a la familia Son. Lo siguiente que hizo la mujer cyborg fue volver a su trabajo el cual había sido interrumpido por la aparición del Androide 5.

.

.

* * *

 **-Avances-**

-Creo que debo ir a la aldea de la hoja- [Mei se levantaba de su escritorio de manera apresura tras leer varios papeles]

-¡No te acerques Goku-baka!- [Kushina se aleja de Goku que se quiere acercar] -¿A hora que hice, Kushina-chan?- [Goku mira sin entender la repentina actitud de la Uzumaki mayor]

-Así que fue Danzo tal y como sospechaba- [Hiruzen mira a Kakashi con seriedad, estos están en la oficina del Hokage]

-Kushina, no mientas más… ¡A ti te gusta Goku-kun!- [Mikoto apunta con su dedo de forma acusadora a una pelirroja entre molesta y sonrojada por la afirmación de su amiga]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Rumores y confusiones" [Titulo del fic con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Cuídense y hasta luego.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Rumores y confusiones

_**Celebrando los 100 favoritos, actualizo tal y como prometí, no actualice justo cuando los alcance por que apenas había actualizado unas horas antes por lo que deje pasar un par de días para que no se hiciera tan repentina la "inundación" de capítulos que ya de por sí lo es jaja. Mil y un millón de gracias, a hora vamos por los 200 claro, ojala se alcancen algún día jaja. Nos vemos chicos, pasó a responder sus comentarios y cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Si ya llego la hora de que se aclaren una cositas entre Kushina y Mikoto jaja. Gracias por leer. Hasta otra_ _._

 _PD: Mira que bien, no hay problem amigo, cámbiate el nombre las veces que quieras jajaja. Saludos._

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Esperemos que lo sean jaja. Gracias por comentar, saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7**_ _\- Se aprecia el interés aun mostrado por mi historia, gracias amigo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Bueno, no están tan alejado con tus suposiciones aun que tampoco estas cerca, digamos un "término medio" jaja. Saludos y gracias por pasarte y comentar._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Claro que el love está en el aire, personalmente me gusta escribir mucho ese tipo de momentos, espero no empalagar tanto ya que hay varios jaja. En cuanto a lo que mencionas de Boo, cronológicamente hablando estamos a 6 años de sus sucesos, esta historia está pasando un año después de lo de Cell. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Esas dos se van a estar peleando por el Son y él como siempre de despistado que no va a entender nada jaja. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, se agradece. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Es en ese momento en el que te das cuenta que hay que añadir suspense al capítulo para que dure jaja. Se agradece el interés. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Kushin de cierto modo ya era un poco consciente de lo que él Son le despertaba, pero aun no lo reconocía, algo típico en las chicas jejeje. Saludos amigo._

 _ **-summer145-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, las aprecio mucho, esto me motiva y mantiene encendido el fuego creativo en mi interior jajaja. Nos vemos amigo y qué bueno que te encante mi historia. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Que bien que te haya gustado. Nos seguimos leyendo amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Pues para que veas, esa pelirroja anda revoloteando por el Saiyajin que como bien comentas es tan ingenuo e inocente que no capto la semi-declaración jaja. Nos vemos pronto. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Que padre, se agradecen los comentarios amigo._

 _PD: Sigo al pendiente de tu historia, en cuanto pueda la comento. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-KRT215-**_ _¿Dije algo gracioso amigo? jajaja. Broma, broma, espero te siga causando gracia ya sea el capitulo o lo que yo diga jeje. Saludos y nos vemos._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Ya lo averiguaras en este capítulo my amigo. Saludos y gracias de nuevo por comentar._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Kushina es una pervertida de closet y se sorprende de Mikoto jaja. Me pregunto que pasara cuando las dos quieran violarse al Saiyajin, ni con el Súper Saiyajin 2 las va aguantar jajaja. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-ngel rodrguez-**_ _Claro, estoy para responder todas tus dudas así como para leer tus comentarios. Te saludo y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-OmegaZero-** Un gusto saber que te a gustado, espero este también sea de tu agrado. A disfrutar de la celebración de 100 favoritos jaja. Nos vemos pronto. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-El rumor del "ninja dorado" se ha extendido a las demás naciones ninja en un periodo de tiempo mínimo-_

 _-Inconscientemente Kushina y Mikoto sostienen y sostendrán una rivalidad por Goku-_

 _-La relación entre Gohan y los demás chicos de la academia cada vez es mejor-_

 _-Gohan quiere ser amigo de Sasuke pero este le ve como un rival y estorbo-_

 _-Mei esta harta de ser Mizukage, lo único que quiere es casarse y ser feliz-_

 _-Maki borro la memoria de la Androide 21 para usarla en sus experimentos-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **Y por fin se termina la mini-saga, a hora así para el próximo capitulo damos inicio a los sucesos de Naruto pero tal y como les había comentado y como sugerencia del lector Jos Yivaldi.**_

 _ **¿Les gustaría una saga dedicada a la aldea del remolino? Si es así, déjenmelo saber en las reviews**_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Rumores y confusiones.**

Era un día común en la aldea escondida entre la niebla o como más comúnmente se conocía: Kirigakure, en un gran edificio en medio de esta se encontraba una mujer con un vestido oriental azul que miraba consternada una pila de papeles mientras suspiraba de cansancio, estaba harta, ¿Toda su vida la gastaría solo en eso?

-Buenos días Mizukage-sama- un hombre vestido con una camisa a rayas de color verde pálido decía entrando a la oficina de su líder, este extrañamente tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y usaba dos aretes con un kan ji desconocido escrito en estos.

-Ao, no veo que tiene de bueno este día, papeles tras papeles- la mujer de gran cabello y ojos verdes claros decía.

-Recuerde que usted es la líder de nuestra aldea, nuestra Kage y como tal debe hacer este trabajo- el ninja de pelo azulado decía cerrando su único ojo visible a la mujer que hizo un puchero en desacuerdo.

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo a cada rato- la Mizukage estaba tan enfadada de lo mismo, desde que se había convertido en Kage de su aldea siempre era la misma rutina, levantarse, ducharse, arreglarse, sellar papeles, contratos, asignar misiones y un sinfín de obligaciones más, la mujer quería algo diferente, tal vez a un hombre guapo y cariñoso a su lado que le pudiese llamar esposo. La mujer ya estaba cerca de sus 30's y aun no se había casado, pensaba que el casarse no era para ella ya que ningún hombre de su aldea o de la tierra del agua le había llamado la atención. Sin tomar más atención al shinobi que acababa de entrar se levanto de su asiento y ante la mirada de este se encamino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va Mizukage-sama?- Ao preguntaba confundido por lo que la castaña hacia, esta con un sonrisa traviesa le miro volteando su cabeza un poco. -Voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco, estoy harta de estar encerrada ¿Algún problema?-

-No, para nada- el peli azul respondía un poco avispado por la sonrisa de su líder, sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella carita que pretendía verse inocente.

Mei, pues ese era su nombre, cerraba la puerta de forma definitiva comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del edificio Kage de su aldea, el ninja que estaba en la oficina solo tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba el sudor de una de sus mejillas. -Mei-sama es incorregible- dijo para sí mismo el shinobi al confirmar que su líder no lo hubiera escuchado.

La Mizukage seguía su andanza hasta que escucho algo que llamo su atención. -¿Escuchaste lo que le paso a Miromaru y su equipo?- un ninja de la aldea decía a su compañero que le escuchaba atento, este estaba sobre un balcón en lo alto del edificio Kage, Mei se acerco con extremo sigilo para continuar escuchando para ver si de casualidad llegaba a sus oídos algo interesante. -No ¿Que les paso?- el otro ninja respondía mientras se recargaba encima del barandal del balcón.

-Miromaru y su equipo estaban en una misión en la tierra del fuego ¿Verdad?- el otro ninja, el que había hablado primero pregunto a su compañero mientras le miraba serio. -Sí ¿Que hay con eso?- el compañero de este respondía a la pregunta sin entender nada. -Veras…- decía el otro ninja. -Hace rato me lo tope en la entrada de la aldea, recién llegados de su misión y no sabes lo que me conto… Me dijo que su equipo y él se preparaban para regresar cuando de repente una extraña ráfaga de luz se miro en las cercanías para después ver como esta impactaba en una montaña destruyéndola por completo- termino de decir el ninja exaltando a su compañero que se recompuso de estar recargado y miro sorprendido al hombre que le acababa de contar aquello. -¡Eso es claramente una mentira!- exclamaba con sorpresa en su voz el ninja que había estado recargado en el barandal, Mei escuchaba con atención a estos, la Mizukage se había impresionado también cuando escucho aquello.

 _-"¿Una energía capaz de destruir una montaña en un instante?"-_ Mei pensó intrigada mientras se retiraba de nuevo a su oficina.

Una vez que había vuelto a entrar a su oficina pudo ver como el ninja de antes seguía hay al parecer le había estado esperando. -¿Ya termino de respirar aire fresco?- Ao miro por unos momentos la cara de curiosidad que traía la Kage cosa que le llamo la atención.

-Ao, ¿Tenemos informes de inteligencia de Konoha de las últimas semanas?- la Mizukage preguntaba apresurada mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio confundiendo aun más al ninja de cabellos azules. -Creo que sí, pero ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, Mizukage-sama? ¿Cree que Konoha nos atacara?-

-No, solo quiero cerciorarme de algo… _"Si son ciertos los rumores, en esos registros debe haber algo"-_ Mei pensó decidida tras escuchar los últimos rumores de la semana, el más llamativo era aquel que rezaba que un clan desconocido y muy poderoso se había unido a Konoha hacia poco tiempo, al principio sin embargo no le había tomado mayor importancia pero tras escuchar la plática de sus ninjas estaba decidida a saber la verdad.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tráeme esos informes!- la líder de Kiri ordeno a Ao que dio una rápida reverencia saliendo apresurado de la oficina de la mujer de ojos verdes.

* * *

Fronteras del país del fuego:

Los ninjas de Konoha caminaban tranquilos, ya solo faltaban escasos metros para dejar al Daimio de la tierra del fuego en las fronteras del país del viento, la misión inicialmente debía durar al menos una semana, pero gracias a Goku que cargo el carruaje del Daimio por un buen tramo junto a los bueyes avanzaron muy rápido, mientras Kushina, Kakashi y Asuma le seguían desde el suelo mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol a una gran velocidad.

-Que bueno, ya podre volver a casa y entrenar como se debe- Goku decía contento al ya verse de nuevo en su casa, los demás ninjas solo sonreían ante la actitud del Saiyajin, menos Kushina que aun estaba apenada por lo de la noche anterior, en toda la mañana no se había atrevido ver a los ojos al azabache mientras este intento acercarse varias veces a esta para platicar pero rápidamente la Uzumaki lo rechazaba lo que lo entristecía un poco al no saber que había hecho para que la simpática pelirroja lo tratase así de repente.

-¿Llegando a la aldea que eras, Kakashi?- Asuma preguntaba mientras fumaba de su cigarrillo.

-No sé, tal vez termine de leer mi libro- Kakashi respondía con su ya característico tono despreocupado.

Varios metros adelante, ya se podía ver como una gran cantidad de soldados y samuráis aguardaban la llegada del líder de una de las cinco naciones ninja, además también habían ninjas tanto de la escolta personal del Daimio del fuego como de la escolta del Daimio del viento.

-Miren ya nos están esperando- Kushina decía sin dejar de mirar al frente por vergüenza a ver a Goku.

-Qué bueno que le di a Pakkun aquel aviso- Kakashi había usado su invocación canina para entregar un aviso de que llegarían más pronto de lo esperado, por lo que solicitaba que los escoltas a partir de la tierra del viento ya estuvieran listos.

Los ninjas por fin se detenían en frente de un samurái con una armadura dorada con toques azules, parecía ser el líder de la escolta de los Daimios.

-Buenos días, soy Ojizako Namurito, líder samurái de la escolta de elite Gokage de la aldea de la arena-

-Buenos días, somos los ninjas de Konoha que teníamos que escoltar al señor feudal hacia su reunión con Katzekage-sama y el honorable Daimio de la tierra del viento- Kakashi al ser el líder del equipo también se presentaba ante el samurái que pidió sus identificaciones ninjas para comprobar que todo estaba bien, el peli plata había entregado la de él y la de Goku, este miraba sin tener ni idea de lo que los dos hombre hacían.

El samurái se inclino un poco para ver a Goku por unos instantes y después volvía a ver a Kakashi moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo indicando que estaban bien las identificaciones, Kushina y Asuma hacían lo mismo que su compañero Kakashi y el samurái solo sentía de igual manera al recibir de nuevo esas otras identificaciones, lo anterior claramente lo hacían por protocolos de seguridad y esas cosas.

-Al parecer todo está en orden, pueden proceder…- Ojizako decía mientras el ciervo que arreaba los bueyes de la carroza en donde iba el señor feudal y su hija les daba varios golpes a los animales para que estos comenzaran a moverse de nuevo.

Pero antes de que el carruaje pudiera continuar el Daimio del fuego hablo. -Detente un momento- el ciervo detenía de nuevo a los animales que se pararon rápidamente. -Goku, espero que no se te olvide la promesa que hicimos- el hombre le hablaba a Goku que estaba en frente de él.

-¡Claro, Dai-sama!- esto desconcertó a todos, rápidamente Kakashi corrió para tomar de la cabeza al Saiyajin dándole un zapotazo [Zapotazo: golpe fuerte en la cabeza] en esta, este no sabía por qué su compañero había hecho eso. -¡Di-Discúlpelo Daimio-dono!- Kakashi sudaba de nerviosismo al ver que el Daimio podía haberse enojado por las libertades del Son mayor.

-No pasa nada Kakashi, mi futuro yerno puede llamarme como guste jeje- el Daimio decía muy seguro de sus palabras, casando que el ninja del Sharingan se diera una palmada mental al ver que se había disculpado por nada.

Después de aquel extraño mal entendido el carruaje volvía andar, causando que los dos nobles comenzaran a ser escoltados por todos los ninjas y samurái que habían estado esperando, Adelin saco su cabeza un poco asomándose hacia atrás donde se quedaron los ninjas, esta estaba mirando directamente a Goku. _-"Adiós, Goku-san"-_ la chica pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, el Daimio al ver esto supo al instante lo que su hija quería o mejor dicho a quien quería.

* * *

Torre Kage: Aldea escondida entre la neblina.

Mei leía con cuidado los informes de vigilancia que Ao le había traído, intentando encontrar algo que indicara si era verdad lo de aquel clan misterioso del que se habían escuchado rumores.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo la mujer encontrando por fin lo que buscaba. -"Últimamente han habido extraños incidentes en la aldea de la hoja, las observaciones indican sobre una masiva descarga de energía de algún tipo, las evidencias: un bosque destruido, campos destrozados pero sin rastros de que la violencia haya llegado a Konoha, esto solo indica una cosa… La energía ha sido liberada de forma controlada por algún o algunos individuos desconocidos, se recomienda avisar a la Mizukage, Mei Terumi en caso de encontrar más invidencias de esta extraña energía presente en Konoha. Fin del reporte"- la mujer terminaba su lectura aun más intrigada por lo recientemente leído.

-¡Tengo que ir a Konoha! Algo me dice que hay se esconde un tesoro para mí- la Mizukage se miraba convencida mientras sonreía determinante, debía comprobar los rumores por sí misma, pero primero debía tener una reunión con el consejo de ancianos de la aldea para que le permitiesen ir con la excusa de que era una visita para forjar una alianza entre las dos aldeas ninja.

 _[Nota del autor: Al demostrar en más de una ocasión lo coqueta que puede llegar a ser la Mizukage, Mei también será directa con Goku al conocerlo, más que nada por ser este muy apuesto y atractivo físicamente, obviamente al principio será como Mikoto, pero pasados los capítulos comenzara su enamoramiento real, tampoco quiero llevar las cosas tan lentas por que hay me quedo, al contrario intentare encontrar un ritmo adecuado para llevar bien la historia por qué fácil podría llegar a los 40 capítulos y aun no se enamorarían todas las chicas de Goku y Gohan, es comprensible ¿No? jeje. Fin de la nota.]_

* * *

Senderos del país del fuego: Un par de horas después.

Los ninjas de la hoja iban de regreso a casa, estaban satisfechos de que su misión había acabado, sobre todo Goku que no aguardaba el momento de llegar a su casa y ponerse a entrenar toda la tarde en la cámara de gravedad que le había regalado Bulma.

-¡AH! Qué bien se siente haber terminado esto- el Saiyajin exclamaba sonriente mientras estiraba sus musculosos brazos.

-De no ser por aquella emboscada de la tierra de la nube hubiésemos terminado ayer mismo la misión- Asuma también hablaba dando su punto de vista.

-En efecto Asuma, esto es muy raro ¿Una emboscada por parte de otra gran nación ninja? Es demasiada coincidencia…- Kakashi tomaba la palabra explicando sus sospechas. -Y creo que todo esto se debe a ti, Goku-san- término de decir el ninja de cabello plateado.

¿Porque por mi?- el Son preguntaba confundido sin dejar de caminar.

-Goku-san como Hokage-sama ya se lo había dicho, el poder que usted posee se puede convertir en el deseo de todas las aldeas ninja- Kakashi intentaba solventar la duda que este mismo había generado en el Son.

El Saiyajin se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, este pensaba en las palabras del peli plateado. Estaba aun algo confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _-"Esto es muy complicado"-_ pensó para sí mismo. -Oigan ¿No sería mejor que me tele transportara a la aldea?- el Son volvía a decir pero a hora si dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

Todos se detuvieron por un instante mirando intrigados a Goku, menos Kushina que ya sabía lo que el Saiyajin aria.

-¿Con tele transportarte, te refieres a lo que hiciste aquel día en el campo de entrenamiento? Cuando desapareciste de repente- Kakashi miraba al azabache esperando una respuesta de este.

-¡Exacto!- exclamaba el hombre vestido de naranja.

-¿Como haces eso de tele transformarte?- Asuma se miraba curioso por lo que Kakashi había dicho, el no se había encontrado durante aquel acontecimiento, recién cuando Goku y su hijo acababan de llegar a la aldea.

-Bueno, sujétense de mí y lo sabrán jeje- Goku sugería mientras se tocaba la nuca con una de sus manos sin dejar de sonreír.

Con un poco de inseguridad tanto Kakashi como Asuma se acercaron al Son, este solo estaba esperando a que estos se sujetaran de sus ropas para comenzar el viaje de regreso, Kushina estaba dudosa, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tocar de alguna forma a Goku por como su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar ante el contacto.

-Vamos Kushina-chan, no muerdo- Goku dijo de una forma juguetona para que la pelirroja también se acercara.

-Baka…- fue lo único que comenzó a decir está haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. -Es más yo me puedo ir sola- terminaba de hablar la Uzumaki para sorprender a los demás, ante esto Kakashi se había confundido, pensó que en la noche algo había pasado entre Goku y la esposa de su difunto sensei, pero al parecer se había equivocado, pues este pensaba en algo positivo y no en algo negativo.

-Vamos Kushina-chan, no te enojes, no sé ni si quiera por que estas molesta conmigo- Goku argumentaba en su defensa mientras la mencionada le miraba aun de brazos cruzados y una cara molesta, era verdad, el Saiyajin ni si quiera se imaginaba la razón del "enojo" de la pelirroja.

Suspiro con fuerza, se sentía mal, Goku se había portado bien con ella y en cambio ella intentando esconder sus sentimientos, se había portado mal con él, resignada camino quedando frente al hombre mirándole un poco seria. -Está bien…- dijo con pereza causando que el azabache Son sonriera haciéndola sentir mejor al ver que su amigo no se había sentido mal por la actitud de ella.

-Sujétense fuerte y no se suelten- el Son mayor ordenaba mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre un hombro de Kushina que intentaba no sonrojarse, Goku una vez sujeto a la kunoichi poso dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre su frente concentrándose para encontrar el Ki del Hokage…-¡Ya lo encontré!- el Saiyajin alzaba un poco la voz mientras desaparecía fugazmente del camino junto a los ninjas que lo sujetaban y Kushina a la cual él la había sujetado.

Konoha: Torre Hokage.

-Muy bien, quiero que todo esté listo para…- el pobre Hokage no pudo terminar de hablar por que de repente y sin previo aviso Kakashi, Asuma, Kushina y Goku aparecían en medio de la oficina asustado al anciano y a Iruka que estaba conversando con el tercero.

-¿Eh?- Goku miraba consternado como el viejo se levantaba del suelo pues hasta se había caído de la impresión mientras el Chunin Iruka se sobaba el trasero al haber caído fuertemente sobre este.

-¡Goku-san!- el tercero decía recomponiéndose de nuevo. -¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre aparecer así?! Me va a dar un infarto- el viejo tercero regañaba al Saiyajin que solo se encogió de hombros riendo apenado mientras sus compañeros de misión se separaban de este mirando la escena con gracia.

Momentos después:

-Bueno… Ejem…- Sarutobi ya se había recompuesto completamente tras el susto, este miraba con atención a sus ninjas que se encontraban en frente de él. -La misión tenía que durar al menos una semana ¿Por qué están aquí?- el Hokage preguntaba esperando una respuesta, en eso Kakashi intervino. -Vera, Goku-san transporto por los cielos al Daimio y a su hija, con su habilidad de vuelo, lo que hizo que acabáramos la misión más pronto- el peli plata se explicaba ante Sarutobi que escuchaba atentamente. _-"Son Goku termino una misión de rango S, de tipo escolta en 3 días… Sin duda hemos hecho una buena adición a la aldea"-_ el Hokage pensó complacido y sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto al dejar que Goku se uniera a la aldea, junto a su hijo Gohan.

-Bien pueden retirarse, menos tu Kakashi, debes llenar el reporte- Sarutobi decía sereno mientras continuaba imperturbable sobre su silla en frente de su escritorio.

Goku junto a los demás salían de la oficina del Hokage dejando solos a este y al ninja del Sharingan, pues el tercero quería conversar con él a solas.

-A hora dime Kakashi, ¿Qué paso con el Daimio?-

-Tal y como usted pensaba Hokage-sama, Danzo fue quien le informo al señor feudal sobre Goku-san- Kakashi respondía serio a la pregunta del Hokage que ya se temía que su viejo rival estuviera interesado en el Saiyajin.

-Esto es malo, debemos acelerar los planes… Si el Daimio se encapricha con casar a su hija con Goku no quiero ni saber lo que aria junto el apoyo de raíz- Sarutobi se miraba un poco agitado por lo que su ninja le había confirmado y sus propias palabras finales.

-¿Que hará?- el peli plateado preguntaba con intriga.

-Me temo que tendré que pensar en algo rápido- culmino de decir el Hokage serio.

-Hay otra cosa Hokage-sama- Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible y procedió a hablar de nueva cuenta tras dar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-Nos atacaron dos grupos de ninjas de Kumogakure- decía el ninja enmascarado causado que Hiruzen se levantase de forma precipitada de su silla.

-¡¿Qué?!-

* * *

Asuma ya se había despedido de Kushina y de Goku, dejando a estos solos, la pelirroja también quiso despedirse del Son pero este le miro un poco serio y tomando un poco de aire se preparo para hablar.

-¿A hora si me dirás que es lo que te pasa, Kushina-chan?-

Aquella pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la Uzumaki que no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué-Que me pasa? Nada, ¿Qué me puede pasar?- Kushina decía un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos, ayer en la noche eras otra, pero hoy durante la mañana ni me volteabas a ver… ¿Fue por lo que me preguntaste en la noche?- Goku volvía a inquirir en la pelirroja que quería que un hoyo de la tragara vivía.

-Bueno… Yo…- los nervios estaban a flor de piel dentro de la Uzumaki, estaba tan avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Kushina-chan, he estado pensando por que siento esta obligación de protegerte a ti y a Mikoto-chan, ambas han sido muy buenas conmigo pero desde hace días siento que si algo les pasara yo no sé como reaccionaria- Goku decía mientras miraba su mano extendida, ganándose la mirada de Kushina. -He pensado que tal vez esto que siento sea algo sin importancia pero… Desde a hora te prometo que las protegeré, a ti y a Mikoto-chan, junto a esta aldea… Y también juro hacerme más fuerte para que nunca nadie pueda hacer nada en contra de este mundo- Goku se escuchaba tan seguro de sí mismo mientras empuñaba su mano y la alzaba determinante, mientras en Kushina comenzaba a emerger una extraña sensación de seguridad pero a la par de esta había otra, una que no había sentido desde la primera vez que estuvo con Minato en la intimidad, quería estar con Goku, abrasarlo y decirle que ella también sentía aquella extraña sensación en su pecho al verlo y tenerlo cerca solo que un su caso esta no era una sensación de protección, sino más bien era parecida a la que una persona siente cuando está al lado de alguien especial.

-Goku-kun, yo…- Kushina se tomo el pecho con sus manos dispuesta hablar pero en ese preciso instante...

-¡Ya volviste, Goku-kun!- Mikoto aparecía mientras abrazaba de forma melosa al Saiyajin que ni si quiera se inmuto un poco por el acto de la Uchiha. Kushina bajo la cabeza entristecida, le diría a Goku que él había cautivado su corazón de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga y a hora posible rival por el amor del Son mayor.

-Mikoto-chan, me alegra verte- Goku respondía al abrazo alejándola un poco de él mientras le regalaba una sonrisa encantadora mientras la mujer seguía sonriendo por volver a ver a Goku tras varios días.

En eso el Saiyajin se había dado cuenta que había dejado hablando sola a Kushina, este volvió a ver a la Uzumaki que seguía en el mismo lugar en donde había estado solo que aun mantenía la cabeza agachada, como mirando al suelo.

-Disculpa Kushina-chan a hora si ¿Que me querías decir?- el Son preguntaba a su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mikoto que estaba a su lado miraba con atención a su amiga, pues la conocía bastante bien como para saber lo que pasaba. _-"Kushina ¿Acaso tu…?"-_ Mikoto pensó un poco triste por la Uzumaki.

Kushina levantaba levemente su cabeza para revelar su rostro, este se miraba un poco apagado y entristecido, con una clara sonrisa falsa miro a Goku y a Mikoto que se confundieron por la cara que había puesto la mujer -No nada, olvídalo- después de aquellas últimas palabras secas y amargas la mujer se despedía del Saiyajin y de su amiga comenzando alejarse de los dos.

-Qué raro, pensé que me diría algo- Goku se rascaba la nuca sin entender a su amiga que se acababa de despedir. _-"Goku-kun es tan inocente"-_ Mikoto pensó mientras levantaba su cabeza un poco para verle mejor.

-Bueno fue un gusto verte, Goku-kun, pero a hora tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos- Mikoto también se despedía de Goku que ahora estaba aun más confundido por la actitud de sus dos amigas, la mujer de cabello oscuro azulado comenzó a caminar apresurada en la misma dirección en la cual se había ido su amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella y comprobar lo que comenzó a sospechar desde antes de que Goku y Kushina tuvieran aquella misión de escoltar al Daimio.

-Bueno, adiós- Goku dijo confundido mientras su estomago comenzó a rugir de hambre. -Hay tengo hambre… Creo que iré a Ichiraku para comer un poco de ramen- tras decir aquello el hombre comenzó a caminar rumbo al famoso puesto de ramen de la aldea.

* * *

Kushina llegaba a su casa, estaba agotada pero se sentía aun más triste que gastada físicamente hablando, camino varios pasos hacia el interior de su casa y se encamino a la cocina buscando con la mirada a cierta rubia de ojos azules que era su hija, más no la encontró, en su lugar miro sobre el comedor un recipiente de ramen instantáneo vació y a su lado estaba la tetera con la cual se había calentado el agua para dicho ramen y esa tetera era la misma que el Son le había regalado días atrás.

-Goku-kun- la pelirroja dijo el nombre del Son mientras suspiraba tras lo que había pasado frente a las puertas de la torre Hokage, en eso alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta sacando a la Uzumaki de sus pensamientos. -Ya voy- dijo está volviendo sobre sus pasos para abrir la puerta, lo que quería era estar tranquila y pensar, pensar sobre lo que había llegado a sentir por Goku.

La mujer de cabellera carmesí abría la puerta revelando a su amiga Mikoto que le miraba seria pero de una forma amistosa y no severa.

-¿Mikoto?-

La mencionada no hizo caso a las palabras de confusión de la mujer de ojos azules y en cambio entro a la casa de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki o al menos lo que quedaba de esta…

-Dime Kushina… ¿Estas enamorada de Goku-kun?- Mikoto soltó la bomba tan pronto como estuvo dentro de la vivienda.

-¡¿Eh?!- la sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la pelirroja al escuchar la pregunta tan directa de su amiga Uchiha. -¿Enamorada? ¿De qué estás hablando?- su mente intentaba jugarle una broma o era real lo que había escuchado de labios de Mikoto.

-Vamos, no mientas, se como miras a Goku-kun- Mikoto encaro a su amiga que no le quito la mirada.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enamorada de Goku-kun?- Kushina intento argumentar en su defensa mientras su amiga se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba sin creerle.

-Entonces dime… ¿Me puedo quedar a Goku-kun para mi sola?-

Kushina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, esta simplemente quería asegurarse de no compartir al Son al saber que este se tendría que casar con varias mujeres y no solo una.

-¿Acaso tú y Goku-kun han...?- Kushina pregunto insegura, los celos comenzaban amenazar con invadirla algo que no se podía permitir.

-Aun no, si es a eso a lo que te refieres, pero por tu reacción se que mientes, si te gusta él- la Uchiha afirmaba muy segura de sus palabras.

-Sabes que… Lo admito, sí, me gusta mucho Goku-kun… Pero enamorada. Aun no sé, estoy confundida- Kushina decía un poco ya molesta a la vez que apenada por él como Mikoto la había ido a provocar al mismo tiempo que le interrogaba.

-Lo sabía… Entonces tendremos que compartir- eso último desconcertó y confundió enormemente a la Uzumaki. -Co… ¿Compartir?- Kushina pregunto aun más desconcertada que antes.

-Veras, Hokage-sama hizo firmar a Goku-kun un contrato de lealtad a la aldea, en dicho contrato estipula que el líder del clan Son debe contraer lo antes posible matrimonio en un periodo no mayor a 8 meses, como veras ya han pasado casi tres semanas desde que Goku-kun firmo el acuerdo durante la pelea contra Kakashi, Hiashi y Gai- Mikoto explicaba a su amiga el plan de Sarutobi. -Lo único que no me gusto de dicho contrato es que al estar decretado bajo la ley de protección de clanes y restauración sanguínea, el firmante y líder del clan debe casarse con más de una mujer, de este modo asegurando la progenie del nuevo clan, así como de los clanes que se unan a este, lo bueno por así decirlo es que esta condición se anula después de ocho meses tras ser firmada, permitiendo dejar solo a un número determinado de esposas o que la cantidad de esposas ascienda a cinco- La Uchiha suspiro un poco disgustada por eso ultimo. Kushina tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, no sabía que decir o que pensar, así que el Hokage había hecho todo aquello de la pelea y firma solo para asegurar la sangre y el poder del Saiyajin.

-¿Quieres decir que las "primeras cinco mujeres" que se casen con Goku-kun lo harán de forma definitiva? Y de este modo se anulara esa condición o ¿Que se cumpla un año desde la firma del contrato? lo que ¿Pase primero?- Kushina comenzaba a captar toda la información que su amiga le había dicho.

-Así es- Mikoto asentía con su cabeza mientras también decía aquellas palabras.

-Una pregunta más ¿Gohan también está contemplado en esa condición?-

Mikoto no entendía la pregunta de su amiga, pero aun así decidió responder. -Sí, solo que esta condición no entrara en vigor hasta que Gohan sea mayor de edad- Mikoto volvía a explicar a una Kushina sorprendida, aun no lograba asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué me dices…? ¿Le damos una sorpresa a Goku-kun?- Mikoto sonrió de forma maliciosa a la par de divertida mientras sacaba un conjunto rojo de lencería de su chaleco Jounin causando que Kushina se pusiera rojita como tomate al ver la atrevida ropa interior femenina que contaba con unos delicados tirantes de seda y adornos florales sobre la tela transparente que dejaba ver claramente toda la intimida de la mujer que la llevara puesta, tanto el sostén como la panty compartían esas características, estas dos prendas eran acompañadas a la vez por una diadema de tela roja con dos pequeñas orejas similares a las de un zorro para la cabeza de un color un poco más naranja con las puntas negras, ya se imaginaran para que se usarían y para quien era tan erótica ropa.

-¡Guarda esas cosas, pervertida! ¡Esta es una casa decente!- Kushina chillo molesta reaccionando a las intenciones de su amiga.

Kushina miraba toda roja a su amiga que reía por la actitud tan de niña que esta había tenido al ver la ropa interior femenina. -Vamos Kushina, se sincera contigo misma, ¿No crees que nos lo merecemos?- Mikoto preguntaba a la pelirroja que no había entendido del todo a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la Uzumaki preguntaba esperando una respuesta la cual llego inmediatamente por parte de la mujer Uchiha.

-Llevas 12 años sin estar con un hombre y yo 5 años desde que…- la mujer de cabellos oscuros azulados callo por un momento. -Itachi mato a todos menos a mí y a Sasuke- termino de decir cambiando su expresión a una triste.

-¿Aun te lamentas la decisión de tu hijo?-

-Lo hizo para proteger la aldea… Pero ese no es el tema- Mikoto no permitió que su amiga cambiara el tema que las estaba convocando en la casa de la Uzumaki. -El asunto es Goku-kun y el trato que hicieron con él asi como...- culmino de decir la mujer con el Sharingan.

-El tema es: Que merecemos volver ser felices junto a un buen hombre y creo que concuerdas conmigo al decirte que ese buen hombre es Goku-kun, aun que sea muy ingenuo y un poco despreocupado pero, buen hombre al fin y al cabo- los ojos de la Uchiha volvían a iluminarse al pronunciar el nombre del Saiyajin.

-Lo sé, Naruko necesita aun padre y que mejor que Goku-kun, se han llevado tan bien, pero… - Kushina pensaba en aquello, casi siempre que comía Goku en Ichiraku ramen siempre invitaba a comer a Naruko que encantada, juntos dejaban sin ramen al viejo Teuchi, eso provoco una pequeña risa en la pelirroja al recordar lo hilarante de aquellos momentos, suspiro y prosiguió hablando. -Aun estoy confundida… Goku-kun me gusta y mucho pero… No sé si lo que siento es amor o simplemente me atrae de forma temporal-

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón, Kushina?- Mikoto pregunto teniendo ella claro como se ponía con Goku cerca, era cierto que coqueteaba mucho con Goku, pero lo hacía para ocultar sus nervios, sus deseos, su miedo por ser rechazada por el Son, pues Mikoto Uchiha había pasado de estar jugando con Goku a querer seducirlo de verdad al sentir como su corazón había aceptado que se comenzaba a enamorar del guerrero.

-Mi corazón… Late, late muy fuerte cuando lo tengo cerca… Mis sentidos y cuerpo se estremecen cuando su olor masculino llega a mis fosas nasales- Kushina se tocaba el pecho recordando esa sensación tan extraña pero a la vez tan familiar. -Hay tienes la respuesta, Kushina… Nos estamos enamorando de ese baka ingenuo- Mikoto término de decir tomando las manos de su amiga que continuaba sonrojada, ¿Ella, enamorada? ¿Era acaso verdad? Si lo era, significaba que sus heridas del pasado habían sido sanadas por el Saiyajin.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- la pregunta de la pelirroja hizo esbozar una sonrisa tranquila en Mikoto. -No es cosa de creerlo, Kushina si no de sentirlo… Al principio solo me gustaba por su cuerpo, pero…- Mikoto se sincero con su amiga y con ella misma. -Conforme lo fui conociendo me he dado cuenta que, Goku-kun es un hombre completamente diferente al resto…- termino de decir la Uchiha con una sinceridad tal en sus palabras que Kushina no dudo al escucharla.

-Sí, nadie más nos hacer cocinar como locas jaja- ambas mujeres habían acostumbrado a Goku a ricos banquetes preparados por ellas dos. Tanto la pelirroja como la morocha rieron divertidas por el comentario de la primera.

-A lo que quiero llegar es… - los ojos de Mikoto reflejaban que volvería a decir algo con suma sinceridad. -Que Goku-kun me volvió a enseñar lo que es ser feliz… Su ingenuidad, su torpeza pero sobretodo su bondad me lo enseñaron de nuevo- esas palabras denotaban que de verdad Mikoto Uchiha se había vuelto a enamorar de alguien.

-Además esa expresión siempre alegre en su rostro, reconforta de una forma tan rara pero a la vez tan repentina- Kushina también decía teniendo muy presente en su mente a el rostro de Goku sonriendo.

-Lo vez, no hay que seguir escondiendo lo que sientes por él, vamos Kushina, somos amigas de toda la vida y un hombre no nos va hacer perder nuestra amistad ¿O sí?- pregunto con seguridad la mujer de ojos oscuros.

-Claro que no, un hombre jamás romperá nuestra amistad- Kushina afirmaba feliz.

-Hagamos feliz a Goku-kun, juntas- Mikoto sugirió sonriendo.

-Sí, juntas…- las dos mujeres por fin aceptaban lo que sentían por el Son mayor, pero, aun que habían llegado a un "acuerdo" no podían negar que tanto una como la otra querían a Goku solo para una de ellas, algo que se notaria en mas riñas y discusiones por parte de las dos amigas. Goku por su parte aun que no entendía muy bien lo que sentía, también en cierto modo se sentía atraído por las dos pero este por su ingenuidad aun no lo descifraba del todo.

.

.

* * *

 **-Avances-**

-¡Hola soy Naruko! Los exámenes de accenso a genin ya están aquí, ya estoy lista, deberás ¡Seré la mejor ninja de la aldea!- [Naruko sonríe de forma completamente segura mirando hacia el frente en medio de uno de los salones de la academia]

-Hija no te preocupes, para el próximo año será- [Kushina intenta consolar a su hija que se encuentra sentada en el columpio que esta en frente de la academia ninja]

-¡Siempre has sido la bestia, Naruko!- [Mizuki ve desde un árbol a una Naruko exaltada]

-¡No dejare que lastimen a Iruka-sensei!- [Gohan liberando un poco de Ki dándole la espalda a un herido Iruka que está sentado sobre el tronco de un árbol]

-Vamos Kushina-chan, no los regañes- [Goku Intentando calmar a una molesta Kushina] -¡No los defiendas, Goku-kun!-

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son…"Revelación" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Gohan, Naruko es una chica fuerte, deja que ella se encargue de esto- [Naruko aparece dándole una patada a Mizuki]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Cuídense y hasta luego.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Revelacion

_**Llegamos a más de 200 reviews es algo fascinante de verdad, espero que pronto se llegue a los 250 o 300, seria todo un suceso jajaja. Como casi siempre, les agradezco el apoyo y agrado a la historia y sin más les dejo con las respuestas, curiosidades de la historia y el capitulo mismo. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _-_ _ **Srblack28-**_ _Es agradable leer que se une un nuevo lector, te agradezco el interés. Saludos y hasta la próxima._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Hola amigo, ese dato de que Goku es "virgen" oralmente hablando claro que lo tome en cuenta jajaja. Saludos y qué bueno que te gusto el cap. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Aguarda que pronto conocerá a nuestro Saiyajin, bueno, tan pronto la verdad no, no sé por qué exagero jajaja. Y sobre el sexo ese también va a tener que esperar, al menos para ella, por que para las otras dos ya nos estamos acercando a las cosas que a ustedes les gustan loquillos jajaja. Saludos y gracias por leer._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Ciertamente si se ha mentido indirectamente en un lio, aun que la verdad no tan grande, las dos han llegado a un acuerdo pero aun así discutirán por él, solo un poquito jeje. Nos vemos amigo y saludos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Mucho gusto amigo, por si no lo sabes la Androide 21 es una nueva creación del maestro Akira que saldrá en el próximo videojuego "Dragón Ball FighterZ" Búscala en Google, de seguro te sale algo de ella. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Claro que si, un gusto como siempre. Hasta otra. Cuídate._

 _ **-El lobo solitario-**_ _La verdad es que Gohan no hizo nada relevante durante la ausencia de Goku, solo estudio y fue a la academia además las dos tres cosas más pasable fueron los fragmento que narre entre los sucesos de la misión del Son mayor, por eso no vi necesario añadir más momento innecesarios, no te preocupes que a hora pasamos con Gohan y sus andanzas jaja. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bueno que te sigue agradando la historia y lo mejor es que te siguen gustando momento puntiales de esta, eso es bueno y si, la Androide 21 está reconstruyendo a 16 para sus planes, ¿Qué tramara esa chica? Quien sabe jejeje. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Espero te sigan gustando los capítulos que se vienen. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Durante esta primer temporada solo serán Goku, Gohan y los antagonistas, nadie más de Dragón Ball Z llegara por el momento al planeta shinobi. Adiós y gusto volver a leerte. Hasta luego._

 _ **-FanFic Word010-**_ _Gracias por volver a comentar amigo, como cada cap, no me refería a que no creía poder enamorar a todas las chicas, de que puedo, puedo ya que tengo ya planeada toda la trama, a lo que me refería era a que no quería tampoco ir tan lento, por que de querer llego a esos 40 capítulos y aun no todas se enamorarían, es a lo que me refería. Por lo menos 2 ya están, faltan 8 jaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Hola de nuevo, un gusto volver a leerte en este capítulo, con respecto a tus dudas estas quedaran resueltas en este capítulo o eso espero. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Coincido contigo amigo, ese Goku un dia va a despertar con esas dos mujeres desnudas y no va a saber ni que pacho, aun que no se qué tan explicito deja ser la pagina al describir escenas lemon, ya que como a mí me gusta detallarlas mucho pues ya te imaginaras. xD Si supieras despejarme esa duda y no pasarme con las relaciones intimas te lo agradecería mucho jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _PD: Claro que le echare un vistazo a tu historia cuando pueda, me alaga leer que pidan mi opinión, todo un honor y no exagero. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Las confesiones por casi siempre serán románticas al menos por parte de las chamacas jaja ya que soy muy empalagoso en lo que a eso respecta jajaja. Me despido agradeciéndote el interés mostrado. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Joshua321-**_ _¡Un gusto tenerte a bordo amigo! Espero que mi historia allá valido la pena como para hacerte una cuenta en la página. Te saluda tu amigo SaiyajinSannin, hasta otra. Cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _La verdad, la verdad… No me base en esa escena jaja. Fuera de bromas la verdad yo también me saque de onda cuando la mire ya que este capítulo lo había escrito desde ya hacia unas semanas atrás, por lo que es poco probable que me haya basado en la escena de las hermanas tijera jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Un enorme gusto leerte, bueno pues ya vez se hace lo que se puede con la historia jaja. Tu sugerencia me gusto, la tomare en cuanta para aplicarla después de la invasión del sonido, si por qué, sirve que me ayuda a profundizar en las relaciones de los dos Son. Me despido deseándote un gran día. Saludos._

 _PD: Tus historias también son muy buenas, ya he tenido el gusto de leer algunos fragmentos de estas y hasta el momento me han gustado. Éxitos._

 _ **-GhostRX-**_ _¿Me podría decir el por qué de su afirmación, buen hombre? jaja Me alaga que te guste mi historia saludos y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye._

 _ **-Curiosidades-**_

 _-Naruko es malísima en el jutsu de clonación, por esta razón Kushina comenzó a creer que no podría aprender el multiclones de sombras-_

 _-El libido de Mikoto por Goku crece cada vez más llegando a considerar tomar "medidas" desesperadas para estar con él-_

 _-Las discusiones entre Mikoto y Kushina aun continuaran a pesar de haber hecho un "trato"-_

 _-Aun que no lo diga Naruko ha llegado apreciar al joven Son-_

 _-Mizuki tiene órdenes de alguien externo para conseguir algo sagrado-_

 _-Desde que Gohan entro a la academia ha ayudado y motivado a Hinata la cual está muy agradecida-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **Y la pregunta persiste muchachos:**_

 _ **¿Les gustaría una saga dedicada a la aldea del remolino? Si es así, déjenmelo saber en las reviews.**_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "El viaje fuera de la aldea"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Revelación.**

El día había llegado, el día en que una nueva generación de ninjas comenzaría sus andanzas hasta llegar a lo más alto, todas las familias estaban expectantes de saber quiénes pasarían y quienes no, sobre todo las miradas estaban puestas en las dos jóvenes promesas de ese año, Sasuke Uchiha y Son Gohan, por un lado uno era miembro de uno de los clanes más antiguos de la aldea así como el clan más poderoso durante su periodo en auge y por otro lado el "heredero" del clan Son, nuevo en la aldea pero ya temido por su poder descomunal y respetado por todos.

-¡Muy bien ninjas!- el tercero decía con emoción en su voz parándose en medio de una gran aula, mientras en las paredes de ese gran salón estaban todos los chicos y chicas que habían logrado llegar hasta esas instancias, Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata y Gohan estaban emocionados, no cabían de la emoción aun que la rubia de ojos azules estaba un poco preocupada ya que no era nada buena en el jutsu de clonación.

-Jóvenes de la aldea, se les da la bienvenida a los exámenes de acenso a genin de este año- Sarutobi volvía a tomar la palabra mientras detrás de él estaban los ninjas más destacados de todo Konoha, entre estos se podían distinguir a Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Goku, Kurenai, Kushina, Mikoto, Ebisu, Anko e Ibiki y varios ninjas más, los tres padres miraban con felicidad a sus hijos, Goku le sonreía a Gohan que hacía lo mismo, Kushina también hacia lo suyo con Naruko que aun que fingía estar feliz estaba muerta de los nervios y Mikoto miraba inexpresiva a su hijo Sasuke que solo esperaba paciente en su lugar, pero esta de manera interna estaba orgullosa de su hijo. -Conforme se les vaya llamando deben pasar al salón adyacente para comenzar el examen, el joven Son Gohan deberá salir por la puerta de enfrente, es decir, al patio, ahí demostrara sus habilidades a su padre Goku-sama y al sensei Mizuki- Iruka intervenía desde la puerta del salón mientras leía lo que había dicho de un pedazo de papel.

 _-"Debo demostrar que valgo… Por que yo algún día ¡Vengare a mi clan!"-_ Sasuke pensaba decidido mientras miraba de reojo a un Gohan feliz y confiado.

 _-"¡Jure proteger a mis amigos! ¡No puedo rendirme a hora!"-_ Gohan pensaba determinado, ya se había acostumbrado a la aldea y había jurado que protegería como fuese a los aldeanos y a los ninjas de la hoja haciendo valer las enseñanzas de su padre.

 _-"Por Kami-sama tengo que aprobar ¡Por Gohan-kun y mi clan!"-_ Ino tenía una determinación digna de la heredera del clan Yamanaka.

 _-"Tengo que pasar, de lo contrario estoy muerta… Me mate entrenando durante semanas, preparándome para este momento, vamos Naruko, tú serás la próxima Hokage, deberás"-_ Naruko estaba muy pensativa, deseaba pasar y aun que sabía que no lo tendría fácil, lo intentaría hasta desfallecer.

 _-"Naruko me preocupa, no es buena con el jutsu de clonación… Intente enseñarle los clones de sombras pero, no pude por su problema de control de chakra y poca paciencia"-_ Kushina miraba a su hija, se le notaba nerviosa aun que lo disimulaba un poco.

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- Iruka anunciaba llamando a la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga que también estaba presente.

 _-"Hinata, debes ser fuerte por la rama principal…_ "- su padre le miraba con severidad, esperaba mucho de ella.

La mencionada estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que pasaría, su jutsu de clonación era fuerte pero al ver como su padre le miraba se desmotivo un poco, dio varios pasos al frente pero se paro agachando la cabeza un poco.

-Hinata-chan ¡Tú puedes!- se escucho causando que la chica de mirada clara se girada hacia la persona que le había motivado.

Era Gohan que le sonreía de una forma muy sincera. _-"Go-Gohan-kun"-_ pensó sonrojándose un poco, ya que la chica era muy tímida. -Demuestra a todos que no eres débil, confió en ti- el joven Son continuo diciéndole a la chica que sentía su cara arder, en su rostro se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa de confianza inspirada en las palabras del chico que había llegado a ser su amigo desde los primero días de haber entrado a la academia.

 _-"Gracias Gohan-kun ¡No te defraudare!"-_ la llama de determinación de la heredera de los Hyuga ardió con intensidad por el apoyo del azabache y con esa sonrisa salía del salón dirigiéndose hacer su examen.

Todos los presentes miraban un poco conmovidos lo que el hijo de Goku le había dicho a la chica hija de Hiashi, hasta este mismo sonrió un poco al ver que tal vez en un futuro podría obtener algo del poder del clan Son. Goku sonreía satisfecho por su hijo, era tan noble que eso lo enorgullecía enormemente.

Así poco a poco iban saliendo los chicos, a unos se les miraba felices pues habían pasado pero otros se miraban tristes y decaídos anunciando que habían fallado en querer convertirse en genin, Sasuke ya se encontraba fuera de la academia con su madre, la cual estaba felicitando a este por haber pasado con suma facilidad mientras los demás aun esperaban a sus hijos.

-¡Naruko Uzumaki!- había llegado el turno de la chica con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, sentía que los nervios la traicionarían en cualquier momento pero aun y a si dio un paso al frente, Kushina miraba con un rostro afligido a su hija.

-Nunca me rendiré ya que… ¡Yo seré la siguiente Hokage de la aldea!- Naruko alardeo apuntándose con su dedo pulgar.

 _-"Vamos Naruko-chan"-_ Gohan pensaba sonriente mirando la determinación de la muchacha, esa forma de ser tan hiperactiva y positiva le había agradado mucho al hijo de Goku.

-Espero que Naruko-chan pase, Kushina-chan- Goku dijo en voz baja mirando a la pelirroja que estaba a un lado de él.

-Yo también lo espero, Goku-kun- la Uzumaki mayor respondía mirando como su latosa hija entraba apresurada al salón de al lado en donde se llevaban a cabo los exámenes por Iruka y un compañero de él ya que Mizuki estaba esperando el turno de Gohan.

Varias horas después: Patio de la academia ninja.

Todos los padres felicitaban a sus hijos, a algunos les habían prometido un gran festín mientras a otros ya los trataban como a todos unos shinobis, Goku no era la excepción pues sujetaba con fuerza a su hijo mientras reía.

-Fue impresionante todo lo que hiciste Gohan jaja- Goku reía al haber visto todas las pruebas que le había puesto a su hijo, mientras este las supero sin despeinarse si quiera.

-Gracias Papá- el joven respondía también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sobre su cabeza ya descansaba la banda ninja de la hoja, portándola con orgullo en esta.

Kushina buscaba a Naruko, esta se miraba deprimida y entristecida por su hija ya que había sido la única que no logro pasar.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- mientras con la vista por fin miraba una cabellera rubia conocida que se mecía tristemente en un columpio debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

-¿Hija?- Kushina llamo a su hija que alzo la mirada triste, en ese momento pudo ver a su madre a un lado de ella. -Quiero estar sola, Mamá- Naruko volvía a agachar la mirada tras responder a su madre la cual se inclino para poder verle el rostro a su hija.

-Vamos hija, no te desanimes, ya verás para el próximo año pasaras- la pelirroja Uzumaki quiso darle ánimos a su hija, la escena era vista por Goku y Gohan que estaban cerca de ahí.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú ya eres una Jounin!- Naruko arremetía con sus palabras a Kushina que se había exaltado por lo que su hija le había dicho con un claro tono molesto. -¡Déjenme en paz!- Naruko volvía a decir molesta mirando a Gohan para después salir saltando del lugar.

-¡Naruko…!- Kushina llamaba a su hija, pero era tarde esta ya se había alejado de la academia. Gohan al ver esto quiso ir tras ella pero su padre lo detuvo en seco. -¡Gohan!- llamo Goku con autoridad a su hijo que se había quedado quieto después de dar varios pasos. -Pero…- el joven quiso apelar a la decisión de su padre pero este negó con su cabeza de forma seria. -Sera mejor que la dejemos sola, debe tratar con su decepción por sí misma- en momentos como este, Goku con sus palabras podía llegar a ser alguien sabio pero por lo general era un pelmazo completo.

* * *

Naruko estaba sobre el tejado de una casa, se le miraba triste ya que recordaba con pesar lo que había pasado en su examen, la chica se había presentado completamente confiada ante los profesores de la prueba, uno de ellos era Iruka diciéndole que podía comenzar: Lo siguiente que paso fue que la chica realizó sellos de manos y gritando "jutsu de clonación" hizo aparecer apenas un triste clon y este estaba pésimo, incluso casi sin color y forma al ver esto Iruka la reprobó de forma automática causando que la chica saliese llorando casi del lugar pero por su orgullo se había aguantado las lagrimas lo mas que podía.

-¿Estás bien?- alguien a las espaldas de Naruko hablaba haciéndola girar para encontrarse con su sensei Mizuki. -Mizuki-sensei- Naruko decía mientras miraba como el mencionado se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el ninja de cabello cenizo.

-¿Por qué Mizuki-sensei? ¿Por qué Iruka-sensei me odia tanto?- Naruko se miraba claramente frustrada, realmente anhelaba pasar con todo su corazón.

-El no te odia lo que pasa es que es estricto contigo por qué piensa que de este modo te esforzaras más- Mizuki argumentaba defendiendo a su viejo amigo de la infancia. -Sabes algo, incluso Iruka tendrá que graduarte si…- se detuvo en su habla el ninja haciendo que Naruko le mirara con confusión e intriga. -¿Qué?- pregunto con extrema curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, pero si realmente quieres pasar yo podría ayudarte-

-¡Por favor dígame que debo hacer!- Naruko hacia una reverencia intentando que su sensei le revelara aquel secreto que la ayudaría a convertirse en una genin.

-Muy bien, te lo diré… Lo que tienes que hace es…-

* * *

Iruka estaba pensativo sobre su cama, recordaba lo que había vivido cuando él se había quedado huérfano, pero de repente escucho como unos sonidos insistentes y molestos se escuchaban en su puerta, este un poco adormilado se levantaba y camino hasta esta abriéndola.

-¡Iruka ha ocurrido algo grave!- uno de los dos ninjas que habían interrumpido los pensamientos de Iruka decía con voz alterada. -¡Naruko a robado el pergamino del primer Hokage!- el otro ninja termino de decir igual de alterado que su otro compañero.

-¡¿Como dicen?!- Iruka reaccionaba completamente perdiendo el sueño. -¡Espérenme! ¡Dejen me cambio!- tras decir esas otras palabras el hombre moreno corría apresurado rumbo a su armario para vestirse e ir en búsqueda de la rubia Uzumaki.

Torre Hokage: Cerca de la media noche.

Un grupo de más o menos 30 ninjas estaban en las puertas de la torre Hokage esperando las órdenes de su líder que se le miraba preocupado.

-Hokage-sama, si ese pergamino cae en manos equivocadas no sabemos lo que pasaría- uno de los ninjas decía a Sarutobi que soltaba una gran bocanada de humo producto de haber fumado de su pipa.

-¡Lo sé señores! ¡Busquen a Naruko y tráiganla de inmediato aquí!- el tercero ordeno causando que todos los ninjas salieran en todas las direcciones en búsqueda de la chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio, en el lugar solo se había quedado Kushina que se acerco al Hokage.

-Sarutobi-sama, lo siento, Naruko no es una chica mala lo juro- la pelirroja quiso excusarse en nombre de su hija pero el anciano miro sereno a la mujer. -Kushina, no te preocupes, Naruko no es una mala persona, alguien tubo que manipularla para que robara el pergamino- el viejo Hokage tenía ese presentimiento y estaba en lo correcto. -Vamos, ve y encuéntrala- el tercero volvía hablar.

-¡Hi!- Kushina respondía un poco más tranquila mientras también emprendía su viaje en busca de su hija.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Llamamos a Goku-san para que nos ayude a encontrar más rápido a Naruko?- un ninja preguntaba a su líder que se había girado para entrar a la torre Hokage. -No, déjenlo descansar ya hizo muchas misiones durante el día de hoy- tras esas palabras el anciano Hokage por fin entraba a la torre dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

Casa de los Son:

Gohan aun estaba levantado, se había percatado de que algo pasaba, podía sentir como varios Ki's se movían con rapidez a través de la aldea pero también había notado el Ki de Naruko que se movía fuera de esta por alguna extraña razón, Goku roncaba de forma despreocupada por estar completamente dormido así que el joven Son decidió salir a investigar.

 _-"¿Qué está pasando?"-_ El chico pensaba una vez fuera de su casa. _-"Primero iré a la aldea para ver que escucho y estar al tanto"-_ Gohan emprendía el vuelo hacia el interior de la aldea para intentar averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

El chico sobre volaba la aldea cuando de repente miro con su audaz vista como dos ninjas se detenían en un tejado, este decidió descender lentamente para no ser detectado escondiéndose detrás de un muro cercano de otra casa para escuchar a los dos shinobis que hablaban.

-¿Ya la encontraron?- preguntaba uno de los ninjas a su compañero con un semblante de preocupación.

-No… Sigo insistiendo que lo mejor sería llamar a Goku-san, con esa habilidad de detectar a las personas la encontraríamos en seguida- el otro ninja respondía mientras Gohan escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Hokage-sama insistió en que no le molestásemos, será mejor que volvamos a la búsqueda, si alguien se apodera del pergamino del primer Hokage no se que nos esperaría- el primero en hablar retomaba la palabra para después salir saltando del sitio con su compañero que le acompañaba de cerca alejándose del lugar, Gohan salía de su escondite para ver la luna que ya hacía en lo alto del cielo nocturno. -Naruko-chan- dijo el Son sin dejar de ver la luna mientras sus cabellos eran ondeados levemente por el viento de la noche.

* * *

Naruko estaba en medio del bosque cerca de una cabaña que parecía abandonada. Con una sonrisa zorruna miraba el pergamino que estaba un poco desenvuelto rebelando varios jutsus de alto nivel.

-Vamos a ver…- la chica miraba atenta las palabras escritas en el pergamino. -Jutsu multiclones de sombras… ¡HAYY! Ese es el jutsu que menos me gusta- alego la chica desanimándose un poco pero aun así comenzó a entrenar el jutsu.

En otro lugar de la aldea:

Iruka buscaba sin descanso a Naruko, corría y saltaba de casa en casa intentando encontrar a su alumna.

 _-"¿Donde estas Naruko?"-_ el Chunin pensaba agotado por estar buscando a la chica sin resultados aparentes.

Cerca de ahí Mizuki corría velozmente por las calles solitarias de la aldea, en su rostro se podía ver una mirada llena de malicia y una sonrisa un tanto tétrica que albergaba una gran maldad.

 _-"Una vez que llegue con Naruko la eliminare y me quedare con el pergamino"-_ el ninja de cabello cenizo pensaba sonriente revelando su plan para hacerse con el pergamino del primer Hokage.

En el bosque: Varias decenas de minutos después.

La chica rubia jadeaba con fuerza, estaba agotada pues había estado practicando el jutsu que había comenzado a leer en el pergamino que descansaba en su espalda, en eso y sin previo aviso Iruka se presento en el lugar con una mirada molesta.

-Se acabo el juego, Naruko- dijo el sensei de la chica mirándola severamente.

-Muy bien Iruka-sensei, fue rápido, solo me ha dado tiempo para aprender un solo jutsu…- la chica Uzumaki hablaba sonriente mirando a su maestro que le miro un tanto sorprendido al ver el estado de la muchacha, pues al parecer había estado entrenando duramente. -Una vez que le enseñe este grandioso jutsu tendrá que aprobarme- termino de decir Naruko riendo de satisfacción al haber logrado dominar un jutsu de alto nivel, como el multiclones de sombras, un jutsu que su madre Kushina sabia pero lamentablemente no le había podido enseñar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Iruka pregunto intrigado por saber a lo que la chica se refería con lo que había dicho.

-Lo sé todo, Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei me lo dijo… Todo el que aprenda un jutsu del pergamino puede aprobar, él fue el que me dijo donde podía encontrarlo y también me hablo de este lugar para entrenar- la chica seguía hablando animada mientras recordaba lo que su sensei y compañero de Iruka le había dicho.

 _-"¿Mizuki?"-_ Iruka pensó sorprendido cuando de repente sintió como algo estaba a punto de atacarlos, girándose rápidamente mientras miraba como varios kunais se dirigían rápidamente hacia él y Naruko.

El ninja reacciono rápido empujando con fuerza a la chica que caía al suelo confundida mientras una lluvia de kunais atravesaban varias partes del cuerpo de Iruka hasta chocar en contra de la pared de madera de la cabaña que estaba ahí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que está pasando?!- Naruko decía confundida sin entender por qué Mizuki los había atacado.

-Dame ese pergamino, Naruko- ordenaba Mizuki que se encontraba en la rama de un gran árbol cercano.

-¡Naruko! ¡No permitas que Mizuki se apodere de ese pergamino, tiene secretos que podrían ser muy peligrosos para la aldea!- Iruka decía mientras se quitaba los kunais del cuerpo…

Gohana que seguía en la aldea recabando información pero en eso comenzó a sentir como desde hacía unos momentos dos distintos Ki's se habían acercado a Naruko, para después también percibir como uno de esos Ki's comenzó a descender mientras el otro comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, maligno.

-Naruko-chan está en peligro, debo ir rápido- el joven Son comenzó a correr velozmente por la aldea, si se presentaba volando estaba claro que lo descubrirían rápido.

Mizuki reía al escuchar las palabras de su antiguo amigo, después dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello rubio para volver hablar. -No me hagas reír Iruka… Hasta tú odias a Naruko, desde lo que paso hace 12 años- el ninja perverso comenzó hablar de un tema delicado.

-¿Que paso hace 12 años?- la chica preguntaba sorprendida por las palabras del ninja de cabello blanquecino.

-¡Todos lo saben menos tú! ¿Por qué crees que la mayoría de la gente te trata como a una basura, como si te odiaran por solo verte?- Mizuki decía intentando llenar de ira a la chica.

-¡Mizuki detente! ¡Está prohibido!- Iruka intento callar a su compañero que seguía hablando. -En estos momentos todos te odian, todos te desprecian por lo que paso hace 12 años jajaja- reía causando que Naruko le mirara enojada a la vez de impactada.

-¿Todos lo saben…?- un nudo en la garganta se le comenzaba a formar a la oji azul que no entendía nada.

-¡Hace 12 años, el zorro de las nueve colas ataco la aldea…! ¡Y ese zorro fue encerrado en ti! ¡Tú eres la bestia!-

Naruko se impacto, estaba atónita, la ira la comenzó a invadir, se sentía traicionada, sola…

-¡Muere zorro de las nueve colas!- Mizuki desataba una de las shurikens que colgaban de su espalda lanzándola con fuerza hacia la chica que había reaccionado a tiempo y comenzó a correr pero el arma se dirigía rápidamente a esta haciendo difícil que la esquivara.

-¡Naruko!- se escucho gritar a Iruka poniéndose en medio de la trayectoria de la letal arma causando que una de las puntas de esta se enterrase en la espalda del ninja que cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sangraba sin parar, la chica continuo corriendo perdiéndose en el bosque mientras Mizuki miraba la escena.

-Que patéticos, una vez que me ocupe de esa chiquilla vendré por ti- Mizuki decía comenzando a correr detrás de la muchacha de pelo rubio.

-No te lo permitiré, Mizuki- Iruka decía débilmente sacándose la shuriken de su espalda.

Sarutobi miraba atento en su oficina lo que ocurría a través de una esfera de cristal parecida a la de Uranai Baba, este observaba con preocupación cómo Naruko saltaba de árbol en árbol alejándose del lugar en donde había estado.

 _-"Esto es malo, Mizuki hizo enfadar a Naruko como nunca lo había estado, si sigue tocando el pergamino el sello podría liberarse y eso lo lamentaremos todos…"-_ el viejo pensaba con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

Gohan por fin llegaba al lugar en donde había sentido las energías, volteando hacia todos lados solo miro pequeñas manchas de sangre que apuntaban a que ahí se había librado algún tipo de lucha o algo parecido. -Espero que esta sangre no sea de Naruko-chan o de Iruka-sensei- Gohan decía mientras miraba una mancha de sangre en el suelo, este levanto la mirada y se concentro para volver a buscar las energías que había percibido pudiéndolas encontrar en seguida. -¡Están por allá!- el joven Son volvió a correr rumbo al lugar al que se habían trasladado los demás.

Mientras tanto Iruka ya hacia recargado sobre un árbol en muy mal estado mientras hablaba con un colérico Mizuki. -¡¿No lo entiendes?! Naruko destruirá la aldea por que es igual a mí- el ninja decía mirando al caído Iruka que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Te equivocas, Naruko no es así- Iruka respondía débilmente.

-¡Claro que sí! Naruko es una bestia, sus ojos lo denotaban. Usara el poder del pergamino para vengarse de la aldea- Mizuki hablaba muy convencido de sus palabras. -Tienes razón…- fue lo único que Naruko que estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos cercanos había escuchado de los labios de su sensei, entristeciéndose aun más.

 _-"¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Iruka-sensei también me odia? ¿Mi mamá me odia? ¡¿Todos me ven como una bestia?!"-_ Naruko pensaba mientras se enfurecía de nuevo pero en ese instante volvió a escuchar a su maestro otra vez hablar sorprendiéndola de nuevo. -…las bestias son así, pero Naruko no es una bestia, es una chica que se esfuerza por avanzar que sin importar que, siempre pone todo de sí para progresar, puede equivocarse en ocasiones pero su dolor solo la hace mas fuerte… ¡Ella es Naruko Uzumaki, de la aldea escondida entre las hojas!- Iruka hablaba con confianza en su voz, provocando que la chica que había escuchado todo llorara conmovida por las palabras de su sensei.

Mizuki miraba furioso al ninja que estaba indefenso, este lleno de ira liberaba su ultima shuriken listo para atacar a un convaleciente Iruka que le miraba decidido a defender a su alumna, pues la había llegado a considerar incluso como a una pequeña hermana pero antes de que Mizuki se lanzara para atacar a Iruka alguien se presentaba en frente de él defendiendo al ninja caído sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡No permitiré que mates a Iruka-sensei o que le hagas daño a Naruko-chan!- Gohan hablaba con seriedad mirando a Mizuki que había retrocedido un poco al ver de quien se trataba, el ninja de cabellos blancos era muy consciente del poder del chico Son por lo que decidió no actuar a lo tonto, Naruko que miraba todo desde su escondite también se había sorprendido por la repentina aparición del chico. _-"¿Protegerme?"-_ la chica pensó un poco avergonzada por lo que Gohan había dicho al final de su frase

-¡Son Gohan!- Iruka hablaba sorprendido al ver al chico azabache, al mejor de su clase y todo un genio en el Taijutsu.

-¿Así que el niño Son Gohan cree que puede meterse en el problema?- Mizuki dijo un poco burlón mientras Gohan solo fruncía el seño y miraba con seriedad a su ex sensei.

-¡Sera mejor que no me provoques!- Gohan dijo severo mientras una pequeña aura blanquizca de Ki lo comenzó a rodear.

Pero antes de que el Son decidiera lanzarse, Mizuki salía disparado en contra del suelo sorprendiendo a Iruka mientras Gohan solo se limito a mirar como Naruko se paraba a un lado del Saiyajin con una mirada igual de seria que su ex compañero de clases.

-Nada mal, el zorro de las nueve colas ataca de nuevo- Mizuki se levantaba del piso mirando molesto a la chica que sostenía el gran pergamino con una de sus manos. -Si le pones una mano a mi sensei o a Gohan-san… ¡Te mato!- la dureza de las palabras de la muchacha habían sorprendido incluso a Gohan que no se esperaba que la oji azul le dijese así, ya que por lo general le decía "Gohan-baka".

 _-"¡Na-Naruko-chan!"-_ Gohan pensó sorprendido al ver la actitud de la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¡Vamos, demuéstrame de que estas hecha! ¡Zorro de las nueve colas!- Mizuki grito listo para pelear contra Naruko que dio un paso al frente, en ese momento Gohan había decidido no actuar, pues dejaría que la chica se hiciera cargo del sujeto, confiaba en ella.

-Dale su merecido- Gohan dijo animando a la chica que le miro con decisión.

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!- gritaba Naruko haciendo aparecer un centenar de clones de ella misma provocando que todos se sorprendieran por tan sorprendente técnica.

 _-"Lo ha logrado, se ha perfeccionado en un jutsu de alto nivel"-_ Iruka pensó al ver la cantidad de Naruko's que habían rodeando a un aterrado Mizuki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOO…! ¡AAAAAAH!- grito al verse perdido por la cantidad de Naruko's que habían por todos lados.

Primeras horas de la mañana:

Mizuki ya hacia tirado en el suelo todo golpeado, mientras Gohan y Naruko estaban frente al lastimado Iruka.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos, Iruka-sensei?- preguntaba la muchacha al tener sus bellos ojos de color zafiro cerrados por indicaciones de su sensei. -A hora si, puedes abrirlos- Iruka ordeno mientras Gohan miraba feliz a su amiga, por fin lo había logrado.

La chica miro a su nuevo amigo y después a su sensei el cual le sonreiría sin traer ya su banda ninja. -Felicidades haz aprobado- Iruka decía feliz por su alumna la cual se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar aquellas palabras. -¿Pase? ¡¿Pase…?! ¡Si pase! ¡Pase! ¡Pase! ¡Pase!- Naruko saltaba de felicidad mientras era vista por el joven Son y su maestro. -Felicidades Naruko-chan- Gohan felicito a la saltarina chica que le miro deteniendo sus saltos.

-¡Gracias a ti, Gohan-san!- Naruko decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Gohan que se había avergonzado por el acto tan repentino de la rubia que se separaba rápidamente de este al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. -¡Perdón!- Naruko se disculpaba un poco apenada por lo que acababa de hacer. _-"Tonta, no seas tan idiota"-_ Naruko pensó al darse cuenta que ese sentimiento que había nacido por Gohan se intensificaba cada vez más y gracias a lo último que había pasado este estaba a punto de convertirse en algo más.

Gohan e Iruka reían al ver el sonrojo de la chica, el chico Son le brindaba una cálida sonrisa a la Uzumaki lo que causo que su rubor no se le bajara tan fácilmente. En lo que se seguían riendo por la reacción de la rubia Kushina acompañada de Goku llegaban gracias a la teletransportación de este, el Son mayor se había percatado de que su hijo no estaba por lo que decidió salir a buscarlo encontrándose a Kushina por el camino y teletransportándose estos cuando el azabache sintió por fin el Ki de su hijo.

-¡Naruko!- Kushina corrió hacia su hija a la cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lanzándola al suelo, causando que todos le miraran con impresión, pues no se esperaban para nada lo que la pelirroja había hecho.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas mamá?!- Naruko se sobaba su mejilla izquierda pues era en donde había recibido el golpe.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por que eres una irresponsable!- Kushina se miraba claramente molesta con su hija.

-Vamos Kushina-chan, no la regañes además no paso nada grave- Goku intentaba calmar a la mujer de ojos azul oscuros que estaba muy enojada con su hija.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de ellos?! ¡Goku-kun!- Kushina también comenzó a regañar a Goku que solo se encogió de hombros escuchando el sermón que la Uzumaki mayor le estaba dando.

Gohan reía al ver a su padre siendo regañado, hasta que la Uzumaki explosiva se acercó a este y le dio un tremendo jalón de orejas al chico que rápidamente sintió como si algo le quisiera arrancar su oreja derecha.

-¡AY! ¡AY!- Gohan decía tocándose la oreja lastimada. -¡Tú también jovencito! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de tu casa a media noche?- Kushina también comenzó a regañar al pobre de Gohan que había hecho lo mismo que su padre, encogerse de hombros y aguantar el regaño. _-"Kushina-san se parece mucho a mamá… Al menos en su carácter"-_ Gohan pensaba con alegría al darse cuenta que Kushina podía llegar a ser una excelente madre para él y esposa para su padre.

Y con esa imagen paso la mañana de aquel día, Kushina regañando a Naruko, Goku y a Gohan mientras Iruka miraba asustado a la pelirroja, todo se había convertido extrañamente en algo tan familiar y bello que los regaños de la histérica Uzumaki pasaban de largo y las risas se volvían hacer presentes.

.

.

* * *

 **-Avances-**

-Hola amigos, soy Gohan…- [Gohan entra al salón de la academia en donde se supone deben esperar a sus nuevos senséis] -Ya soy un ninja ¡Estoy emocionado! jeje-

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Naruko?- [Shikamaru mira con cansancio a la chica de pelo rubio que porta un nuevo atuendo] -Pase, flojo- [Naruko se siento al lado de Hinata en uno de los bancos del salón]

-¿Por qué ese cambio de ropa, Naruko-nee?- [Hinata pregunta mientras todos miran con sorpresa el nuevo "look" de Naruko la cual avergonzada avanza hasta alcanzar su asiento]

-Te ves linda con esa ropa, Naruko-chan- [Gohan sonríe a Naruko que no se cree que le hayan dicho linda]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Conociendo al equipo" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Goku-kun, te deseo…- [Se puede ver la boca de Mikoto acercarse al oído de Goku] -¿Po-Por qué me siento así…?- [Goku está nervioso mientras siente el contacto con al Uchiha]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". No se les olvide decirme si les parece bien o no mi pregunta mas no sugerencia.**

 **Una saga dedicada a la aldea del remolino… Piénsenlo y me lo dicen jaja. Saludos.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Conociendo al equipo

_**Bueno como siempre les agradezco el apoyo, a hora bien espero les guste este capítulo. Saludos y nos vemos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Bye.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Fan Fic World010-**_ _Gracias por pasarte de nuevo y comentar, se aprecia enormemente el apoyo recibido y bueno contestando tu pregunta, no sé si el clan Uzumaki ya existía desde antes pero sé que se instalo en esa aldea, de hecho gracia al clan en cuestión se le nombre así "La aldea escondida entre el remolino" O como se le conoce en japonés Uzushiogakure. Saludos y espero te guste este capítulo igual que los anteriores. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias amigo, un gusto leerte de nueva. Hasta otra._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Si, Kushina se parece mucho a Milk pero al menos no es tan desquiciado como esta jaja. Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Ese sartén jajajaja Me pregunto como será cuando lo use jeje. Éxitos y gracias por comentar amigo._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Bueno, soy consciente de que no todo debe cambiar en un crossover, además se me hace algo incoherente tener que dejar que todo quede en manos de los Son, lo que se traduce a que los personajes canónicos se conviertan en unos inútiles es algo que quiero evitar lo más que pueda. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-UpTheIron-**_ _Gracias amigo, tato por leer como por comentar. Se aprecia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-HansSkorpion**_ _\- ¿Un suertudo? ¿Por que lo regañan o por que se lo quieren violar? jajaja. Cuídate y te agradezco los comentarios. Adiós._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Bueno pues me has encontrado de buenas jaja. Espero te guste este cap. nos vemos y saludos._

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Gracias amigo, claro que habrá una saga dedicada a la aldea del remolino, agradécele al usuario anónimo Jos Yivaldi quien fue, quien me dio la idea. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Un saludo muy caluroso de mi parte también amigo, si llevas razón la verdad jaja, serán una familia muy disfuncional pero feliz jeje, Con respecto a tu historia por fin he terminado de leerla y la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho espero la actualices pronto ya que si me a gutado jaja. Saludos y te deseo muchos éxitos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _jajaja Si ya se lo van a "justiciar" al "pobre" o mejor dicho afortunado no jajaja. Se agradece el comentario. Adiós y hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno si, Gohan estará en el 7, ya que así podre desarrollar mejor tanto a Naruko como a Sakura para que le quieran, es lógico no jaja. En cuanto a Goku y eso que me dices, de, que debe hacer algo para que sea héroe pues muy pronto lo hará, justamente durante la próxima saga del remolino. Nos vemos amigo y déjame decirte que el nuevo cap de tu fin me gusto mucho, no lo comente por falta de tiempo en cuanto pueda lo volveré a leer para dejarte un comentario. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Megaforce-**_ _Que bueno que es así, en cada capítulo me empeño para que les guste, se aprecia el apoyo así como los comentarios. Gracias y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Esa Kushina esta como una cabra jaja pero simpática eso sí, que bueno que te alegren el día estos capitulos, de verdad gracias amigo. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-IzanagiOmega-**_ _No te preocupes, el trabajo es tremendo, dímelo a mí que según yo ya no tenía pendientes y de repente se me juntaron por doquier, en cuanto pueda también me podre al corriente con los capítulos que ya llevas publicados en tu historia amigo. Saludos y aclarando, ya inicia el desarrollo de parejas para Gohan, tal y como dijiste. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _La "violación de Goku" se hubiera llamado este capítulo jajaja. Saludos y espero te siga atrayendo la historia. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Claro amigo, aquí tienes otro cap para que disfrutes, gracias por comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Bueno, aceptar que le gusta Gohan puessss… Casi, casi, pero esa Naruko es tremenda jaja. Con respecto a los demás que me comentas, no mostré la prueba de Gohan ya que básicamente era Taijutsu y los únicos que miraban era Mizuki y Goku, nada más ello por eso no vi necesario describir dicha prueba. Nos estamos leyendo y cuídate. Adiós._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y leer amigo así como dejar tu comentario, si ya lance otro fic "Fairy Dragón" pero bueno, es solo un capitulo de introducción para ver qué tal, si miro que les gusta lo continuare una ver terminado este, en caso contrario lo revertiré y creare otro pero con la misma temática "crossover entre Dragón Ball y Fairy Tail" espero que te allá gustado ese capítulo, nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Nos vemos en otra. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _La verdad no sé por qué pasa eso amigo, en efecto, el correo de confirmación del comentario si me llega pero este tarda en aparecer dentro de la pagina no sé por qué o a que se deba eso, pero bueno dejando de lado eso, me da gusto como siempre saber que mi historia te sigue gustando y con ese comentario sobre Hiashi, pues ojala, esperemos que sea mejor con Hinata en un futuro. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Haku-**_ _Amigo(a), siéndote sincero a mi no me mueve nada que tenga que ver con yaoi, lo aborrezco, ni si quiera leo yuri por que igual no me atrae tanto, lo único que Sasuke va sentir por Gohan será odio y celos, tal vez, tal vez… Un poco de aprecio pero nada más, lo siento si mi historia no es lo que tú buscas o buscabas pero, siempre puedes tú crear la tuya y hacerla como tu creas conveniente, espero te animes, yo te apoyo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-368-**_ _Hola, si te refieres a la historia del usuario "zangaman" me parece una buena historia en lo general, con una narración un poco tosca, pero buena historia al fin de cuentas. Saludos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Hay que hacer honor a su apodo: "La habanera sangrienta", pero esto no es nada, mas adelante en la historia le va hacer una escena a Goku que deseara que lo maten jajaja mejor no espoileo nada. Saludos y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Inconscientemente la razón del cambio de "look" de la chica Uzumaki ha sido Gohan-_

 _-Casi siempre que Mikoto quiere estar a solas con Goku alguien le interrumpe-_

 _-Los genjutsus si afectan en cierto sentido a los Son, pero estos al liberar todo su poder de golpe estando conscientes del jutsu los rompen sin excepción (incluso el Tsukuyomi normal e infinito)-_

 _-Sakura tiene celos de Naruko, ya que ella quisiera que Sasuke fuera como Gohan-_

 _-Danzo espera la oportunidad para hacerse con "el poder" de los Son-_

 _-Las peleas constantes entre Ino y Naruko serán por causa de Gohan, las cuales se incrementaran una vez formados los equipos de Genin-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos [Lo siento por aquellas chicas que no ganaron]-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Advertencias sobre el fic-**_

 _-0% Yandere's-_

 _-0% "Fonny harems"-_

 _-0% Yaoi o algo parecido-_

 _-40% de romance-_

 _-35% de acción y aventura-_

 _-10% de drama-_

 _-15% de humor-_

 _ **[Nota: Solo para quedar claro y evitar malos entendidos]**_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: Conociendo al equipo.**

Días atrás: Después del retorno a Kumogakure.

En la oficina del Raikage, un hombre moreno y de pelo rubio se miraba molesto. -¡¿QUE?!- gritaba fuertemente al escuchar hablar al ninja que había tacado a Goku días atrás, el ninja y guardaespaldas llamado Darui.

-Lo siento, jefe… Ese extraño shinobi resulto ser tremendamente poderoso… Destruyo una gran extensión de tierra con uno solo de sus golpes y además…- Darui no pudo terminar, su Kage le había interrumpido de forma abrupta.

-¡Confié en ti y me fallaste!-

-Entienda jefe, ese sujeto esta fuera de nuestro alcance- Darui insistía.

-Si es verdad lo que dices… Estamos en serios problemas- el Raikage por fin quiso aceptar lo que su guardaespaldas le había contado. _-"Y por eso no tengo más remedio que recurrir a nuestro plan secreto"-_ pensó el hombre analizando lo que a continuación aria.

Actualidad: Aldea de la hoja.

En una sala oscura, estaban varias siluetas alrededor de una gran mesa con forma de media luna, frente a esta ya hacia un Hokage cabizbajo, preocupado por lo que Kakashi le había contado y a la vez un miedo muy humano le recorrió la espalda cuando supo lo que Goku les había mostrado, sus transformaciones y su verdadero poder.

 _-"Son Goku… Si apareciera alguien con tu mismo poder, esta tierra dejaría de existir"-_ Sarutobi pensaba en esa posibilidad, si en algún momento apareciera un enemigo con el mismo poder de Goku o incluso superior sería el fin del mundo shinobi y eso le aterraba completamente.

-Hokage-sama ¿Para qué nos hizo llamar?- pregunto Hiashi Hyuga que estaba presente entre las siluetas que se miraba estaban sentadas en frente de la mesa con forma de media luna.

-Lo que pasa es que Kakashi Hatake me proporciono una información de extrema sensibilidad, si las demás aldeas ninja se enteran de la existencia de los Son, se podría desatar una guerra por su sangre- el tercero hablaba atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, el único distinguible había sido el líder del clan Hyuga, mientras los otros permanecían en las sombras de la habitación.

* * *

Casa Namikaze:

Naruko se levantaba feliz, dos días habían pasado desde el incidente con Mizuki, su relación con Gohan había mejorado a tal punto que ya se llevaban tan bien como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, por consecuencia sus discusiones con Ino aumentaron ya que a la otra rubia no le había gustado para nada la nueva amiguita Uzumaki de Gohan.

-Que bien dormí… - la chica estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo completamente descansada, había dormido muy bien, el día anterior había hecho un nuevo amiguito, al pequeño Konohamaru, nieto del tercer Hokage al cual conoció cuando recibió el documento que la calificaba como Genin y por consiguiente como ninja de la hoja.

-Creo que hoy me pondré ese traje que mi mamá me compro- Naruko salía de un salto de su cama, estaba lista para ir a la academia ninja para que le presentaran a sus compañeros de equipo.

Casa Son:

Gohan salía ya cambiado de su casa, portaba el traje de su padre, se había acostumbrado mucho a ponérselo mientras el traje de Poccolo lo usaba solo cuando entrenaba.

-Bien, creo que hoy es el día- el joven Son sonreía feliz al saberse que ya era un ninja, en ningún momento de su vida había pensado que eso pasaría pero bueno… A hora que lo vivía se agradecía a sí mismo por haberle dicho a su padre que fuesen a otro mundo. -¡Vamos allá!- Gohan se miraba feliz a la par de una risa animada mientras corría por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la academia.

* * *

La reunión continuaba, todos los presentes esperaban a que el Hokage volviese a retomar la palabra.

-Al parecer la aldea de la nube, sabe que existe el clan Son- el Hokage hablaba mientras volvía a fumar de su vieja pipa.

-¿Atacaron el convoy del Daimio?- otro de los presentes hablaba revelando que era uno de los consejeros de la aldea.

-Así es, esto es grave- confirmo el Hokage serrando sus ojos en señal de preocupación. -Con Son Goku no tendremos problemas, que los destruya y punto- Danzo por fin hablaba notándose su cara entre las sombras de la habitación.

Sarutobi le dirigió una mirada de molestia al otro anciano que también le miraba igual. -Son Goku no es un asesino a sangre fría- replico Hiashi siendo ayudado por Sarutobi con la mirada.

-¿No lo entienden? Teniendo a Son Goku de nuestro lado podríamos unir a todas las aldeas ninja, con su tremendo poder podríamos…-

-¡Danzo, basta!- exigió el tercero un poco molesto por las palabras de su rival y enemigo acérrimo. -Son Goku jamás se prestaría hacer algo así-

 _-"Siempre débil, Sarutobi"-_ Danzo pensaba sin dejar de ver con enojo al Hokage.

 _-"No dejare que uses a Son Goku como a una arma"-_ Sarutobi también se decía así mismo dentro de su mente.

-Disculpe, Hokage-sama, a todo esto ¿Cómo siguen los preparativos para hacer que Goku-san se case lo más pronto posible?- a hora la consejera de la aldea hablaba causando que los demás se intrigaran con la pregunta.

-Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha se han propuesto como esposas de Son Goku- Sarutobi respondía una vez más sereno.

 _-"Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha… Vaya al parecer una buena mescla de sangre saldría de un matrimonio polígamo"-_ Danzo pensaba que tal vez podía sacar provecho de los propios planes de Sarutobi.

-Solo falta convencer a Son Goku que las acepte como sus esposas y procederemos a casarlos- Sarutobi había hecho esas medidas para proteger a Goku y a Gohan de las ambiciones de Danzo, pero este no creía que el Shimura se alegraría por la noticia, al parecer tramaba algo más.

* * *

Academia ninja:

Naruko por fin llegaba al salón en donde se darían a conocer los equipos de genin, rápidamente atrajo las miradas de todos, especialmente de los chicos al ver a la linda muchacha que de repente se había aparecido en el lugar.

-¿Naruko-nee?- Hinata que estaba ya sentada en uno de los largos bancos miro impresionada a Naruko la cual estaba un poco avergonzada al notar como todos la miraba de pies a cabeza, no era para menos, la joven Uzumaki estaba vestida con un pequeño chaleco naranja que le llegaba hasta la línea del ombligo y se notaba un poco ajustado gracias a su prominente pecho, aun que no muy grande, si estaba un poco superior al del resto de las chicas del salón a excepción quizás de Hinata pero la diferencia era que a hora su pantalón anaranjado había desaparecido siendo sustituido por un short corto de color negro cubierto por una pequeña falda naranja resaltando delicadamente sus piernas mientras que sus pies eran cubiertos con unas sandalias ninja estilo bota con la punta destapada dejando ver los dedos, debajo del chaleco naranja una camiseta de manga corta se notaba, esta tenía el símbolo en espiral del clan Uzumaki además de que la camiseta en cuestión era negra, hasta Sasuke había volteado a ver a la rubia cuando la noto, su cabello largo y sedoso ya no era restringido por sus coletas dejándolo caer esta la cintura de la chica mientras en su frente se notaba la banda ninja de la aldea.

 _[Nota del autor: Le quise dejar el cabello sin coletas a Naruko ya que así es como mejor se ve, al menos para mi jaja. Fin de nota.]_

-Naruko, ¿Qué haces aquí? Los chocos o chicas que reprobaron no pueden estar aquí- Shikamaru preguntaba con una cara cansada a la rubia que paso a un lado de él. -¡Pase, flojo!- decía la chica sin dejar de caminar hacia donde estaba su amiga. -Que fastidio- se escucho como respuesta del chico Nara, al cual Naruko dejo de tomarle atención.

Naruko dio varios pasos más hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaba su amiga Hinata que aun no se recomponía por la repentina apariencia de la oji azul, esta le miro sin darle mucha importancia y se sentó. -Como odio que me miren así- la chica bufo al ver como los chicos no le dejaban de ver.

-Vaya la mariposa salió por fin del capullo- un chico cercano decía mirando a Naruko que le dio una mirada tétrica, para nada le gustaba llamar tanto la atención, aun que la ropa en lo personal si le gustaba más no el efecto que estaba causando. -Idiota- la chica decía desviando la mirada del chico que le había hecho el cumplido anterior.

-Naruko-nee, te vez muy diferente- Hinata hablaba mirando de forma detallada a la Uzumaki. -¿Tu también, Hinata?- Naruko se sentía fastidiada, hasta su mejor amiga había notado su cambio de apariencia, en esos momentos se arrepentía de haberse cambiado de ropa y peinado.

-No pasa nada. Te vez bien con esa ropa- Hinata sonreía de forma sincera haciendo que Naruko se calmase un poco con sus negativas.

En eso Gohan también llagaba a la clase, a hora era el turno de las chicas, las cuales la mayoría indiscutiblemente miraron al recién llegado, el cual se miraba aun más guapo con la banda ninja de la aldea sobre su frente. Sasuke también voltio a verle pero con una cara de pocos amigos.

El joven Son camino saludando a todos, como era su costumbre, este de una forma inocente y amable llego al lado de Sasuke que le sostenía la mirada. -¿Que quieres, Son?- pregunto el Uchiha sin dejar de mirar seriamente al chico.

-Nada, pensé que podría sentarme aquí contigo- se rasco la nuca mientras hablaba, el chico quería hacerse amigo del azabache ya que su parecido con su maestro Poccolo o el señor Vegeta como él le llamaba era muy grande, esa actitud fría y sombría era muy característica de los rivales de su padre.

-Haz lo que quieras- Sasuke respondía con indiferencia pero viéndole el visto bueno a compartir el asiento con su rival. -Gracias- el Son decía sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado del Uchiha un poco alejado de este.

Naruko por su parte le miraba desde su asiento al lado de Hinata, quería ir con él y conversar un poco en lo que Iruka llegaba para decir la asignación de los equipos Genin. Pero justo cuando la chica de mirada de zafiro quiso pararse dos remolinos entraban apresurados al salón alertando a todos y todas.

-¡Yo gane!- Ino gritaba mientras pegaba su frente a la de Sakura que también respondía -¡Yo fui la que llego primero cerda!- las dos expedían miradas de enojo y reto, en eso ambas volteaban hacia donde estaban sus intereses amorosos, por un lado Gohan y por el otro Sasuke, uno sonriente y el otro serio como de costumbre.

Al final un poco mas calmadas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los dos chicos e Ino fue la primera en hablar. -Gohan-kun ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- preguntaba la Yamanaka al chico que le miro sonriendo. -Claro Ino-chan- respondía alegre como era muy de él. Ino sin perder tiempo se sentó al lado del Son que lo único a lo que atinaba hacer era ponerse un poco nervioso como de costumbre cuando estaba con la rubia. Sakura por su parte le había preguntado lo mismo al Uchiha pero este no respondía, le importaba muy poco lo que la peli rosa quisiera. Naruko miraba con detenimiento a la rubia y a Gohan, algo la irritaba, no sabía qué pero estaba hay haciendo que uno de sus puños fuesen apretados con fuerza por la chica cosa que su amiga Hyuga había notado. -¿Pasa algo, Naruko-nee?- Hinata pregunto intrigada al ver como la chica miraba con molestia a Ino al lado de Gohan mientras apretaba el puño que tenia sobre la zona del pupitre en donde estaba. -No, nada- Naruko respondía sin quitar esa mueca de disgusto de su cara.

-Muy bien, siéntense y guarden silencio- Iruka por fin llegaba haciendo que todos los chicos se acomodasen, se callasen y miraran al frente, más específicamente a su sensei de la academia. -A hora procederé a nombras los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo genin, también les informo que al haber un genin de más, este año y por única excepción así como por orden del Hokage habrá un grupo de 4 genin, sin más continuo…- Iruka sacaba una lista en papel de su bolsillo y procedió a leerla y así los grupos de genin fueron asignados poco a poco, se les había dicho que su sensei, un Jounin llegaría rápido para llevárselos y comenzar el entrenamiento, el equipo 1, 2, 3, 4, y 5 ya se habían retirado a esperar a su sensei, mientras el 6 terminaba de ser asignado por Iruka -Muy bien el equipo 7 estará conformado por: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki…- la cara de la rubia se había molestado un poco, le había tocado con Sasuke el chico que menos le caía bien de la academia -Iruka-sensei ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que ese baka engreído?!- la chica replicaba molesta mientras se ganaba varias miradas asesinas de Sakura. -¡Naruko!- Sakura respondía intentando defender a su "amor". -¡Ya basta Naruko…! Para que los equipos sean equilibrados hemos puesto en el equipo a los mejores genin con la peor de la clase- la explicación de Iruka había desarmado a la chica de cabello rubio, era verdad había sido la peor. -Bueno continúo diciendo, Sakura Haruno…- Sakura se había alegrado enormemente al saber que estaría junto a su "Sasuke-kun". -Y por orden de Hokage-sama, Son Gohan- Naruko había sonreído un poco al saber que al menos su amigo Son estaría en el equipo.

-Bien, el equipo 8 será conformado por: Hinata Hyuga…- Hinata se había desanimado un poco pues quería quedar con sus dos amigos más cercanos: Naruko y Gohan pero no había sido posible. -Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Abúrame. El equipo 10 lo conformaran: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi- Ino estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, quería estar con Gohan, pero por alguna tonta regla del destino no había sido así. _-"Que bien… Me toco con el tonto de Shikamaru y el tragón de Chouji… Lástima que no me toco con Gohan-kun, pero a Naruko si, la tendré bien vigilada, por que algo me dice que a esa tonta le ha comenzado a gustar"-_ Ino pensaba mirando a la Uzumaki que estaba sentada más arriba que ella.

-Muy bien, me toco con la fan loca de Ino… Que fastidioso esto- Shikamaru hacia uno de sus clásicas frases cansadas y aburridas.

-A hora que ya saben quienes les toco en su equipo esperen a sus senséis después del almuerzo-

Iruka se comenzó a retirar dejando a los genin solos, todos esperaban a sus maestros Jounin que poco a poco llegaban, hasta que tanto el equipo 8 y 10 también se retiraban dejando solo al recién formado equipo 7 en el salón, solos, esperando a su sensei que aun no se dignaba en aparecer. -Que aburrimiento- dijo Sakura estirando sus brazos. -Ya todos se fueron, menos nosotros, hasta la loca de Ino que no se quería ir ya debe andar haciendo misiones con su sensei- Naruko también habla mirando el borrador de la pizarra, se le había ocurrido una broma de último momento. Gohan por su parte dibujaba el símbolo de la hoja en un pedazo de papel al lado de Sasuke que continuaba inmutable.

-Naruko, ¿Qué haces?- Sakura inquiría al ver como su compañera de equipo tomaba el borrador de la pizarra y lo sujetaba para después con la ayuda de un banquito apoyarse y colocarlo entre la puerta y la pared presionándolo, haciendo que claramente cuando su sensei abriese la puerta el borrador cayera y le diera en la cabeza empolvándosela con el polvo de tiza.

Sasuke miraba la broma de su compañera, mientras Gohan no había prestado atención a lo que Naruko había hecho. _-"Eres una tonta si crees que el sensei va a caer en algo tan patético… El es un Jounin, un ninja de elite"-_ Sasuke estaba pensativo, mientras Naruko continuaba en lo suyo. -jejeje Eso se gana por llegar tarde… ¡Sorpresa!- la chica saltaba del banquito con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eres tan inmadura- Sakura regañaba a Naruko que seguía riendo.

Pasados unos minutos una mano había tocado la puerta deslizante, cansando que todos a excepción de Gohan la miraran esperando que la trampa de Naruko surtiera efecto, al abrirse la puerta por completo el borrador cayo de forma súbita en la cabeza de un ninja enmascarado, que también gracias a su banda ninja solo se le miraba un solo ojo en su rostro igualmente tapado. -jajajaja ¡Cayo redondito!- la chica Uzumaki reía al ver como su sensei había picado tan fácilmente. _-"Pues parece que si cayo… ¿Realmente es un Jounin?"-_ Sasuke estaba decepcionado de la primera impresión de quien sería su maestro.

-Discúlpela sensei, yo le dije que no lo hiciera… _"¡Dio justo en el blanco, cha!"-_ Sakura decía apenada mientras pensaba otra cosa muy distinta.

El Jounin no era otro que Kakashi, por orden directa de Sarutobi se le había asignado el peculiar equipo que tenía en frente, los dos mejores genin de la generación, una chica muy inteligente y una muy revoltosa pero perseverante lo conformaba, con lentitud se agacho y tomo el borrador con una de sus manos mientras la otra la ponía sobre su mentón en señal de estar pensando. -Veamos mi primera impresión de este equipo es… Son un montón de idiotas- un aura de pesimismo total cubría a los genin, a hora si Gohan había puesto atención cuando aquel extraño de pelo plateado había llegado.

* * *

Goku entrenaba en su patio, varias bolas de energía lo cubrían mientras este hábilmente las esquivaba. Pero en eso Mikoto hacia acto de presencia exaltando al Son mayor que había estado muy concentrado en su práctica. -¡AAH!- grito el hombre al sentir como una de las esferas que había estado esquivando le daba en la cara haciéndolo caer, Mikoto al ver esto corrió hacia el azabache que seguía en el suelo. -Perdóname Goku-kun, no era mi intensión asustarte- Mikoto sacudía al Son que le miraba un poco sonriente.

-No pasa nada…- Goku se volvía a reincorporar del suelo, volviéndose a erguir. -Solo que me sorprendiste un poco jeje- reía muy despreocupadamente mientras continuaba sacudiendo el polvo de su cuerpo.

-Como veo estabas entrenando- Mikoto decía queriendo desviar el tema.

-Sí, llegue temprano de la misión de mensajería así que pues me puse a entrenar…- Goku respondía animado.

-Supe lo que paso días pasados, cuando estaba lejos en una misión- Mikoto se refería al problema del pergamino y Naruko. -Sí, pero no paso nada malo, la hija de Kushina-chan está bien-

¿Quieres pasar?- Goku preguntaba amable, traía algo de hambre por lo que quería ir al refrigerador lo más rápido posible y ver que podía comer. -Claro Goku-kun. _"Es mi oportunidad"_ \- el pensamiento final de la mujer provoco un pequeño destello en uno de los ojos de la Uchiha, pues estaba claro que daría su primer paso.

Juntos entraron a la casa del Saiyajin, ya había entado antes pero siempre se le había hecho curiosa lo distinta que era esa casa a comparación a otras que había visto incluida la suya.

-Si gustas puedo prepárate algo de comer, Goku-kun- Mikoto se ofreció conociendo lo tanto que le gustaba comer al Son, este sonreía por la oferta, claro que no la iba a rechazar. -Si no te molesta, claro que si- Goku respondía con una gran risa en sus labios, le encantaba reír y a Mikoto le gustaba verlo hacerlo.

* * *

Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan se encontraban en la azotea de la academia, junto al barandal de esta mientras en este Kakashi estaba sentado observando a sus nuevos discípulos.

-Muy bien, como primera cosa: Nos presentaremos- Kakashi decía mirando con detalle a cada uno de los chicos frente a él.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Naruko preguntaba un poco confundida. -Ya saben, decir su nombre, cosas que les gustan, que no les gustan, sueños para el futuro y ese tipo de cosas- Kakashi respondía a la pregunta de la rubia.

-Por qué no lo hace primero usted y así miramos como se hace- Sakura sugería a su sensei.

El ninja peli plateado suspiro con cansancio y decidió hacerlo. -Bueno por donde empiezo… Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan, son muchas así como las que no me gustan y sueños para el futuro… Mmm… Nunca había pensado en eso, supongo que no tengo- el ninja solo había dicho su nombre cosa que no les había hecho gracia a las dos chicas del equipo.

-Fue inútil, solo nos dijo su nombre- Sakura decía en voz baja a Naruko que asentía en modo de estar de acuerdo con su compañera. -Bueno ¿Por qué no empiezas tu? la chica rubia de ojos azules- el ninja copia le indicaba a Naruko que se presentara. -Bueno mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y pasar el tiempo probando diferentes tipos de este, también me gusta que Iruka-sensei me lleve a Ichiraku ramen a comer junto a Goku-sensei que es muy buen hombre y divertido, lo que no me gusta es tener que esperar 3 minutos cuando viertes el agua al tazón de ramen y mi sueño para el futuro es: ¡Convertirme en la mejor Hokage de la aldea! Ser reconocida y así todos comenzaran a respetarme y valorarme- Naruko sonreía tras decir aquellas palabras finales, Kakashi solo le miro inexpresivo. _-"Es justo como me habían dicho, aun que igual de impulsiva que Kushina-sama"-_ el ninja recordaba a la pelirroja. -Bien, tú el chico de también ropas naranjas- a hora Kakashi le indicaba a Gohan que se presentase. -Bien por donde empiezo… Mi nombre es Son Gohan, aun que me conformo con que me llamen Gohan, hay muchas cosas que me gustan y una de ellas es pasar tiempo con mis amigos y familia… También me gusta ayudar a los demás y no me gustan los abusivos, la gente mala que se aprovecha de los demás la odio y mis sueños para el futuro son simples: Proteger- eso sorprendió a Kakashi, se esperaba que Gohan compartiera algún rasgo infantil de su padre pero cuando el chico se ponía serio lo hacía, lo había hecho al decir aquella palabra _-"Al parecer Son Gohan será un gran shinobi"-_ Kakashi sonreía por debajo de su máscara - A hora tú, la chica de cabello rosa-

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es… El chico que me gusta es… Mi sueño para el futuro es…. ¡Kyaaaa!- Sakura gritaba emocionada mientras miraba a Sasuke que ni atención le ponía, mientras Gohan y Naruko le miraban con una gota de sudor en sus nucas. -¿Y lo que no te gusta?- preguntaba Kakashi a la peli rosa -Tener que aguantar a rubias oxigenadas- claramente se dirigía a Naruko la cual le miro fulminante, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-Por ultimo preséntate tú chico- Sasuke era apuntado por un dedo de Kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta nada en particular y mientras tampoco me disgusta nada y mis sueños… Yo no los llamaría sueños por que se harán realidad…- Sasuke colocaba sus manos entre cruzadas mientras su mirada se tornaba más oscura y desafiante fue cuando giro su cuello un poco para ver a Gohan -Voy a derrotarte y a destruir a alguien en especifico- el Uchiha terminaba de decir mientras compartía una mirada de desafío con Gohan que también había puesto una en su rostro tensando todo el ambiente.

 _-"El Ki de Sasuke se torna negativo…"-_ Gohan pensaba al haber notado ese cambio en la esencia del Uchiha.

 _-"Lo que me temía"-_ Kakashi también pensó al ver la mirada que tanto el joven Son como el joven Uchiha compartían.

-Bueno…- Kakashi llamaba rompiendo lo tenso del momento. -Después de presentarse les informo que mañana realizaremos un ejercicio de valoración- eso atrajo la atención de los cuatro genin. -¿Ejercicio de valoración?- los chicos se preguntaban sin entender el por qué de aquello. -Nosotros ya hicimos ese tipo de ejercicios en la academia- Sakura decía con sumo acierto. -El examen de ascenso a genin solo es un filtro para pasar y dejar a los chicos más capacitados, la verdadera prueba para convertirse en genin inicia mañana- el ninja de cabello plateado explicaba causando una gran sorpresa en todos, más en Sakura y Naruko que no esperaban aquello.

 _-"¡¿Entonces todo el esfuerzo que hice fue en vano?!"-_ Naruko se decía así misma en modo de pensamiento, recordando todo lo que vivió para graduarse, se tocaba su cabello rubio en señal de frustración pero sintió como una cálida mano se poso en su hombro haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. -No te preocupes Naruko-chan, ya verás, pasaremos…- Gohan le sonreía de forma sincera haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera, había llegado a valorar mucho las palabras de su amigo azabache, Sakura miraba con celos la escena pues que daría ella para que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo con ella, cosa que nunca iba a pasar si era sincera para sí misma.

-Gracias, Gohan-kun- Naruko se apeno por lo que su compañero y nuevo amigo había dicho. -Por cierto, te vez muy linda con esa ropa- Gohan terminaba de decir, causando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica mientras este la soltaba para volver a sentarse a un lado de ella. _-"¿Li-Linda? ¿Yo linda?"-_ La Uzumaki pensó sin creérselo y sin dejar atrás su sonrojo. Sakura también se había sorprendido un poco por las palabras del chico Saiyajin que sonreía volviendo a ver a Kakashi. _-"Maldición hasta Naruko recibe cumplidos de un chico guapo como Gohan-san"-_ la peli rosa estaba molesta, como era posible que hasta Naruko tuviera más suerte con los chicos que ella.

-Bueno como sea… Mañana los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento asignado a la hora dictada- Kakashi decía mientras se retiraba del barandal y les daba la espalda a los chicos. _-"Tengo que pasar, o nunca me convertiré en Hokage y en… ¡Concéntrate en su sueño!"-_ Naruko se quedaba pensativa por lo que su sensei les había dicho. _-"Si repruebo seré alejada de Sasuke-kun ¡No puedo reprobar_!"- Sakura también pensaba lo suyo mientras miraba de reojo al Uchiha.

-Muy bien ya pueden retirarse… Pero antes una última indicación: No desayunen nada o podrían vomitar- el peli plata intento infundir presión en los chicos cosa que si funciono, al menos en Sakura y Naruko mientras Sasuke y Gohan estaban serios y nada sorprendidos. _-"He tenido entrenamientos muy duros en mi vida, esto no es nada"-_ Gohan pensaba recordado aquella ocasión cuando Poccolo lo había entrenado en medio de bosques, montañas y llanuras cuando tan solo era un pequeño de 4 años.

Dicho lo anterior por Kakashi, los cuatro chicos se comenzaron retirar del lugar, cada uno rumbo a sus hogares.

* * *

Goku se estiraba los brazos tras levantarse de la silla al pie de la mesa la cual estaba llena completamente de platos sucios y vacios producto de la gran cantidad de comida que había degustado momentos atrás, estaba satisfecho y todo gracias a la Uchiha que le acompañaba, cocinaba tan bien que el Saiyajin sentía que podía comer todo el día sin parar.

-¡Fue una delicia de verdad! jejeje- Goku decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras se pasaba el palillo de dientes entre sus molares para retirar la comida que se haya podido quedar entre estos. -Me alegro mucho de que te gustara- Mikoto se acerco al Saiyajin que estiraba un poco más sus musculosos brazos.

-Bien después de comer hay que continuar entrenando-

-Espera Goku-kun- Mikoto tomo del brazo al Saiyajin que se había acercado a la puerta de la casa para salir de esta y continuar entrenando en el patio.

-¿Si que pasa, Mikoto-chan?- el Saiyajin preguntaba sin entender el por qué del repentino llamado de la mujer de cabellos oscuros con toques azules.

Mikoto se pego completamente al cuerpo de Goku que solo le miraba sin entender las acciones de la mujer, en esa ella con una sonrisa coqueta levanto su mirada para ver a Goku y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus dedos en el fuerte pecho del Saiyajin, que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sus instintos le dictaban algo: Reproducción, pero intentaba evadirlos, después de todo a él nunca le había llamado tanto la atención aquello que Milk siempre le pedía en las noches, el llamado sexo.

-Sabes Goku-kun… -la voz de Mikoto se había tornado más dulce y suave a la par que se acercaba a uno de los oídos del azabache que comenzaba a reaccionar al cálido vapor que salía de la boca de la Uchiha. -Cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo reacciona de forma involuntaria- término de decir mientras allegaba más su boca al oído de Goku, el cual oficialmente ya estaba nervioso e incomodo pero también...

 _-"¿Por qué siento esto?"-_ Goku intentaba comprender por qué su cuerpo de repente se comenzaba a sentir un poco acalorado. -¿A-A s-si?- eso sí lo pudo decir aun que tartamudeando un poco con claro nerviosismo en su voz, este fue inmediatamente detectado por Mikoto que a hora así ya tenía al Son en donde ella había querido.

-Veras…- la Uchiha había ido demasiado lejos, con sus labios mordió el lóbulo de su oído haciéndolo reaccionar de una forma en la que nunca el Saiyajin lo había hecho, pero a la par sintió muchas cosquillas pero intento mantenerse tranquilo. -Mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo y mi mente se nubla… Y no sé porque, Goku-kun- Mikoto cada vez habla más de forma sensual, sus manos acariciaban el torso del Saiyajin que solo estaba parado sintiendo como las manos de una mujer le acariciaban, la sensación le comenzaba a gustar y eso le daba un poco de temor, cuando era dominado por sus instintos podía llegar a ser un poco agresivo y lo menos que quería era herir o lastimar de algún modo a Mikoto. -Goku-kun, te deseo…- Mikoto dijo aumentando la presión de su busto en el brazo del Saiyajin hasta que tomo una de las mejillas de este posicionándolo frente a su cara a escasos centímetros de sus bocas, a la Uchiha le gustaba jugar antes de entrar en la "acción". -Mikoto-chan…- la mirada de Goku denotaba la también imperiosa necesidad de experimentar más aquellas sensaciones que el cuerpo de la Uchiha le habían estado proporcionado al suyo.

-¡Papá ya llegue!- Gohan entraba a la casa haciendo que Mikoto se separara bruscamente de Goku que también había reaccionando poniéndose de espaldas a la mujer que simulaba una conversación normal con el Son mayor. -¿Eh?- el chico no entendía por qué los dos adultos se encontraban un poco sudorosos de sus rostros, más Mikoto que sitia que se iba a morir de las ganas de poseer el cuerpo del Saiyajin mayor.

 _-"¿Por qué? Cuando estoy a punto de hacer mío a Goku-kun llega Gohan… ¡¿Por qué?!"-_ pensó frustrada Mikoto al volver a fallar en sus juegos de seducción por culpa del hijo del hombre al que deseaba.

.

.

* * *

 **-Avances-**

-¡Que horas son estas de llegar, Kakashi-sensei!- [Naruko y Sakura decían al mismo tiempo] [La silueta de Kakashi se miraba llegar al campo de entrenamiento en donde le esperan los chicos]

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- [Gohan esquivaba una gran bola de fuego por parte del peli plata]

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!- [Una gran ventisca se presento en el lugar mientras los chicos entre cerraban sus ojos por la gran cantidad de polvo levantado]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "La prueba de Kakashi" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¿Quién eres tú?- [Gohan miran como una silueta femenina se acerca hacia donde el esta] -Yo soy, Son Gohan- [Una chica de largo cabello oscuro miraba con deseos de atacar al chico Son que estaba sorprendido e impactado]

 **Bueno, antes de despedirme me gustaría invitarlos a leer el otro fic que recientemente he publicado, su nombre es "Fairy Dragón", espero les guste y saber sus opiniones, bueno sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". A hora bien, una pregunta final para todos aquellos que me la pudiesen responder:**

 **¿Qué tan explicitas se permiten las escenas lemon en la pagina? Lo digo por que soy muy "detallista" en eso xD. Si me pudieran decir que nivel de "detalle" permite se los agradecería, esto para evitar romper algún término, regla o algo así. Saludos y cuídense.**


	13. Capitulo 12: La prueba de Kakashi

_**Bueno como siempre les agradezco el apoyo, ya casi 100 seguidores, una sorpresa sorprendente xD, gracias de nuevo. Saludos y nos vemos, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Bye.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Un placer volver a leerte amigo, jajaja la verdad es que esa Mikoto ya le urge usar la "espada" de un Saiyajin jajaja y claro este cap intente hacerlo lo más emocionante posible, espero te guste. Nos vemos._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Tienes gustos extraños amigo, ¿Yaoi? ¿Orochimaru x Kabuto? ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! jajajaja Ok no, gracias por el dato sobre la existencia del clan Uzumaki, lo tomare en cuenta gracias por pasarte de nuevo y comentar. Adiós y cuídate._

 _PD: Por cierto me suscribí a tu canal, muy buenas adaptaciones las que haces la verdad, sigue así. Saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Se siente genial saber que mi historia inspira y motiva a otros, con gusto leeré ese historia que mencionas. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Ese Kakashi no sabe ni en la que se metió jajaja. Saludos y hasta pronto._

 _ **-Anthony123V-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto saber que se une un nuevo lector, claro Gohan ya conoce dicha técnica, solo que no la usara tanto a menos que así lo necesite. Espero leerte de nuevo, nos vemos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Tanto el probarlo, no… Ya que el Hatake es consciente del tremendo poder de Goku y por ende del de Gohan, solo que ha planeado una cosita para tenerlo ocupado. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, se agradece. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Bueno si, estos capítulos lamento decirlo pero si, se apegaran bastante ya que de este modo "justifico" en parte las acciones de los demás, no se apegaran al 100 x 100 pero si en un gran porcentaje, por cierto gracias por responder mi duda sobre el lemon, ya leí esa historia que me mencionas y en efecto, note que uno pode escribir cual explicito quiera solo que debe alertar del contenido, gracias a esto puedo escribir lemon mas tranquilo jaja. Saludos y gracias. Éxitos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Esa Mikoto y su calentura jajaja Pero quien manda a Gohan a interrumpir la reproducción de su padre jaja No ve que le quiere dar hermanitos jeje. Nos vemos y gracias por pasarte y leer. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Black etherias833-**_ _De todo corazón gracias por el apoyo amigo, se aprecia bastante, llevas razón en tus palabras, por poco y Gohan encuentra a Mikoto montada en Goku (como toro mecánico) jajaja. Hasta la próxima. Adiós._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Un gusto volverte a saludar Zafir, ese equipo 7 será tremendo, claro que sí. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _La suerte de un Saiyajin claro esta jaja. Mikoto y Mei lo se lo van a "chupar" en energías, mientras Tsunade bueno, de unas oppai's grandes no se salvara el azabache y con respecto a 21, sigue siendo un misterio pero se sabe que es muy fría y distante, vamos a ver como Goku le quita lo frio y la "calienta" jajaja. Saludos y hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno amigo gracias por el interés en mi otra historia y con respecto a esa recomendación pues intentare ser lo más explicito posible pero sin caer en lo vulgar. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-KRT215-**_ _Muy clásico, que estén a escasos momentos de cochar y llegue alguien y te arruine el momento jaja. Saludos cordiales y gracias por comentar amigo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Tienes mucha razón amigo, que le cuesta esperar unos capítulos más a la chica jaja. Gohan y Sasuke, bueno ellos vendrían siendo como el "Naruto" y el Sasuke de la versión real, solo que en este caso el "Naruto" supera por mucho al Sasuke jaja eso lo frustra y lo hacer sentirse humillado. Nos vemos y de nuevo te agradezco por los comentarios. Saludos._

 _ **-Shin Uchiha-**_ _Gracias por resolverme la duda amigo, un gusto leer a alguien nuevo. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios en el futuro. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Aun que no lo note o diga ese Gohan es un galán jaja en cuento a la boda entre Goku y sus dos primeras y próximas esposas, bueno se prevé que esto sea después de los exámenes o al menos es así como yo lo creo es más conveniente. Gracias de nuevo por el interés. Adiós amigo(a)._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Que bueno es leerte de nuevo amigo, de verdad, un gusto volver a leer tus observaciones. Me alegra que aun te genere ese suspenso jaja gracias por los buenos deseos, de igual manera te deseo a ti y a tu familia lo mejor. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Lo más seguro que hubiera pasado si Gohan no llegaba era que en estos momentos Goten ya estaría en camino jaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Gracias por tus comentarios amigo, se aprecian de sobre manera. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que esto siga así. Nos leemos pronto en otro capítulo. Adiós._

 _ **-Seth Vlad Tepes-**_ _Claro que lo hará, no dudes que lo hará, no en balde es el hijo del Saiyajin más poderoso del universo, se merece una buena pelea al menos jaja. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Sasuke piensa aprovecharse de las "debilidades" de Gohan por si algún día llega a enfrentarlo-_

 _-Goku está confundido por la actitud de Mikoto-_

 _-Kakashi haciendo uso de una grandísima cantidad de chakra puede generar un genjutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para frenar temporalmente a Gohan-_

 _-A los ojos de Sakura, Gohan es "genial"-_

 _-Kumogakure trama algo más aparte de su intento fallido de secuestro-_

 _-Goku nunca llego ver a Milk desnuda ni si quiera la llego a besar-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al -_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino"_

 _Arco "Los exámenes Chunin"_

 _Arco "La llama de un Hokage"_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco -Aun por verse si crearse o no- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Arco "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _Fin: Primera temporada._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akyra Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: La prueba de Kakashi.**

Cinco de la mañana: Campo de entrenamiento 3.

Gohan caminaba tranquilamente por el pasto del extenso campo de entrenamiento, pudo notar cómo se mecían las hojas de los arboles cercanos anunciando el viento de la mañana, también noto como varias siluetas se miraban llegar también al lugar, una pertenecía a Sasuke que venía igual que él, completamente descansado, otra era claramente de Sakura pues su pelo rosa era reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, lo mismo pasaba con Naruko que aun se miraba un poco adormilada, todos los genin convergían en un mismo punto en medio del campo, no se saludaron solo se dieron las espaldas y comenzaron a esperar a su sensei. Las horas pasaban y no había presencia del peli plata, incluso Gohan había sugerido que tal vez el Hatake se había quedado dormido o simplemente se le había olvidado lo que ese día harían, el sol ya estaba un poco alto cuando una silueta reconocible se pudo ver, esto causo que los chicos se pusiesen alerta y atentos por quien pidiese ser.

-Hola…- dijo por fin el ninja con el Sharingan, Naruko y Sakura le miraron fulminantes, pues los había hecho esperar casi 6 horas en el mismo lugar. -¡Llega tarde, Kakashi-sensei!- las dos chicas gritaron amenazantes mientras venas de ira se notaban en sus frentes.

-Lo siento, es que un gato negro se me atravesó por el camino, así que tome el camino largo- el Hatake hacia una vana y burda imitación de excusa que lo único que había logrado era hacer enojar más a sus dos alumnas que le miraban con un claro pensamiento en sus mentes: Miente.

Gohan miro curioso la escena pero su observación tuvo que ser interrumpida cuando escucho como el Jounin volvía hablar. -Bien. Comencemos- el peli plata decía poniendo un pequeño cronometro sobre un poste de madera el cual estaba en medio de otros 2, una vez dicho esto saco de su bolsa 3 pequeños cascabeles de gato mientras presionaba el botón del cronometro para que comenzara a correr el tiempo. -Muy bien, ya esta…-

Los chicos miraron atentos los cascabeles esperando una explicación por parte de su sensei, la cual curiosamente comenzó a decir. -Su misión es muy simple, simplemente deben quitarme estos cascabeles, es muy sencillo…- continuo hablando mientras los cuatro genin le miraban con atención. -Si no lo logran para medio día no tendrán almuerzo y los atare a esos postes de allá…- señalo los 3 postes causando una exclamación por parte de Sakura y Naruko. -Y me verán comer mi almuerzo frente a ustedes- termino de decir Kakashi con una sonrisa que claramente se le notaba a través de su máscara oscura.

 _-"Por eso nos dijo que no comiéramos nada"-_ Sakura pensó tocándose su barriga mientras gruñía por el hambre que la chica sentía.

 _-"Eso nos hará que nos cueste más trabajo"-_ Sasuke también pensaba mientras miraba al Jounin.

 _-"Tengo hambre"-_ fue lo único que Naruko decía en sus pensamientos.

 _-"Yo tampoco desayune nada…"-_ Gohan estaba en las mismas. Todos habían caído en la trampa de su sensei.

-Espere… ¿Si nosotros somos 4 por que hay 3 cascabeles nada más?- Sakura preguntaba a Kakashi al que se le miro con una leve sonrisa que se noto a través de su máscara. -Buena observación pero… Si se preguntan por qué hay solo 3 cascabeles es por la razón de que al menos uno de ustedes fracasará en su empresa de quitarme alguno, quien fracase tendrá que pasar el resto del día atado a alguno de los postes de madera que hay aquí- Kakashi se explico ante Sakura que le miraba incrédula, ya que no le había creído del todo pero aun así no le dio más vueltas al tema.

 _-"Ya entiendo, Kakashi-sensei quiere que nuestro equipo se fracture ¡Debemos trabajar en equipo!"-_ Gohan hacia uso de su gran capacidad analítica, se suponía que eran un equipo, un equipo especial de 4 chicos, si había solo 3 cascabeles eso significaba que forzosamente uno de ellos reprobaría, si eso pasaba todos perderían la oportunidad de avanzar definitivamente a genin pero… Si todos renunciaban a los cascabeles y sobre ponían la integridad de su equipo, tal vez había una oportunidad de pasar o por el contrario trabajar en equipo todos a la vez para quitarle los tres cascabeles y después renunciar a ellos.

-Bueno, también les informo que pueden usar cualquier arma, incluidas claro que si, las shurikens y kunais…-

-Pero sensei, esas armas son muy peligrosas- alego de nuevo Sakura al sentirse insegura.

-Si no están dispuestos a matarme, no podrán quitarme los cascabeles…- la tranquilidad de Kakashi cambio un poco al ver al joven Saiyajin - _"A excepción de Gohan, si me da uno solo de sus golpes, lo más seguro es que quede fuera de combate"-_ Kakashi había ideado una estrategia para lidiar con el Son, sabia de su brutal fuerza y poder, pero ¿Realmente resultaría?

-¡Es cierto Sakura! jajaja Si no pudo evitar un borrador no quiero ni pensar que pasaría cuando le lancemos alguna de nuestras armas ninja jajaja- Naruko reía divertida al recordar su broma del día anterior.

-No creas que por ser la hija de Kushina-sama te daré un trato especial, los payasos de clase son fácilmente superados y por lo general tienden a ser unos perdedores o perdedoras en tu caso- Kakashi respondió de forma seria e inmutable a la provocación de la Uzumaki que le miro molesta, en eso con su rostro claramente fruncido saco un kunai de su porta shurikens y se lanzo a Kakashi mientras en su mente se repetía la última palabra del Jounin a ella: "perdedoras" "perdedoras..."

Cuando al fin sintió que lo había alcanzando se quedo estática al sentir como su propia mano se apuntaba desde atrás y otra mano ajena a ella le tocaba la cabeza, era Kakashi que a una velocidad imperceptible para los genin estaba detrás de la Uzumaki que estaba sorprendida por aquello, Gohan había sido el único capaz de seguir con su mirada al shinobi, para él no era nada, el se podía mover cientos de veces más rápido que él pero aun así había demostrado tener una tremenda velocidad para ser una persona normal que no usara el Ki.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se habían sorprendido completamente al ver como Kakashi sostenía a Naruko desde su espalda, con una mano sobre su cabeza y otra tomando el brazo de la rubia que portaba el kunai apuntando a su nuca, dieron varios pasos hacia atrás un poco conmocionados por que ni si quiera se habían dado cuanta de cuando el Jounin se había movido, Gohan siguió en su lugar sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo, además no había sentido malas intenciones de su maestro por lo que no vio factible ayudar a su compañera oji azul. -No se apresuren, aun no digo que inicien- Kakashi soltó a la chica que le miro aun un poco enojada por la humillación recibida. _-"La rapidez de un Jounin es muy superior ¿Así que así es ser un Jounin?"-_ Sasuke pensó observando con detenimiento al peli plata. _-"No puede ser, se movió a una velocidad imperceptible para mis ojos"-_ Sakura estaba igual que su compañero Uchiha.

-Pero bueno, tú intentaste llegar a mí con solo el objetivo de eliminarme así que, ¿Cómo lo digo? Comienzan a caerme bien muchachos- Kakashi sonreía al decir aquellas palabras, la mueca de su sonrisa se podía distinguir a través de su máscara negra con mucha facilidad. -¿Listos…?- pregunto causando que los 4 chicos se pusieran en alerta. -Comiencen- al decir aquellas palabras tanto Naruko, como Sasuke y Sakura se escondían así como el mismo Gohan que había preferido no intervenir por el momento, tenía que decirles a sus compañeros lo que él había deducido, pero los chicos se habían ocultado muy bien, tanto que sin saberlo habían ocultado su Ki lo que le impidió al joven Son localizarlos.

-Al menos eso si lo saben hacer- dijo Kakashi tocándose su nuca al percatarse de lo bien que se habían escondidos sus pupilos.

Pero en eso alguien hablo en frente a él, dejándolo un poco sorprendido. -¿Eh?- emitía aquel sonido Kakashi al ver que frente a él estaba una decidida Naruko con sus brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¡Usted y yo! ¡Aquí mismo, una pelea limpia! ¡¿Qué dice?!-

-¿Sabes? Eres un poco rara comparada con tus demás compañeros-

El ninja copia miro incrédulo a la chica, sus demás compañeros solo observaban desde sus escondites, no daban crédito a lo tonta que podía ser la chica en ocasiones. -Lo único raro aquí será que yo pierda. ¡AAAAH!- tras decir aquellas palabras la muchacha de bellos ojos azules se lanzo al ataque, Kakashi al ver esto solo se quedo quieto metiendo su mano derecha a un pequeño morral que le colgaba de la cintura, al ver esto la chica se detuvo de golpe para ver que iba hacer su aparente enemigo. -Técnicas de combate shinobi: Taijutsu, el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo- el ninja enmascarado decía mientras aun era visto de forma atenta por Naruko que esperaba el siguiente movimiento. _-"¿Taijutsu? ¿Entonces por que busca un arma?"-_ la chica pensó al ver como la mano de su sensei continuaba en el pequeño morral de su cintura.

Fue cuando de forma repentina el ninja saco un libro naranja del morral sorprendiendo a todos, incluida claramente a Naruko que no entendía nada. -¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no atacas?- el shinobi decía al ver como la rubia se había quedado anonadada por el libro que había sacado su maestro. -¡Pero! Ese libro- respondía la chica encontrando una respuesta por parte del enmascarado que volvió a tomar la palabra.

-No te preocupes, no te aflijas, te aseguro que no me interrumpirás la lectura con tus golpes tan débiles- eso hizo enojar a la muchacha que tocándose la mano izquierda retomo el ataque al peli plata el cual en varios y hábiles movimientos bloqueo todos los ataques de la chica, esto era visto por todos, Sasuke y Gohan en especial notaron como el jounin solo estaba jugando con su compañera rubia.

 _-"Solo juega con Naruko-chan"-_ Gohan pensó al ver la facilidad con la que Kakashi esquivaba los golpes de la chica con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

-¡Te tengo!- grito la chica al dar un fuerte puñetazo al peli plata, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando de repente y sin previo aviso Kakashi desaparecía de frente de ella, confundiéndola de forma total. -Yo que tu, no dejaría a mi oponente siempre detrás de mi- se escucho la voz de Kakashi a las espaldas de la muchacha que seguía confundida.

En eso los demás genin que seguían en sus escondites pudieron ver como las manos de su sensei estaban en una extraña posición, la cual reconocieron de forma instantánea.

 _-"Esa posición de manos…"-_ Sakura miraba las manos del jounin de forma atenta.

 _-"No pude ser, es el sello del tigre, es un sello muy peligroso"-_ Sasuke también se había dado cuenta de aquello.

 _-"No solo juega con Naruko, la va a destruir"-_ Gohan entraría a combatir si esto seguía así.

 _-"Esto es malo, Naruko-chan está en peligro"-_ el joven Saiyajin pensaba preparándose para intervenir en caso de que fuese necesario, no iba a permitir que lastimara a su amiga.

-¡Naruko, quítate de ahí! ¡Rápido!- Sakura grito en un intento de alertar a su compañera rubia. -¿Eh?- Naruko estaba confundida, pues no se había dado cuenta de nada. -Muy tarde- Kakashi se perfilo para hacer su jugara, alertando a los demás chicos que miraban desde la arboleda cercana.

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto de Konoha: Mil años de muerte!-**_ Kakashi gritaba perfilándose para atacar, pero en se instante, algo sorprendente pasaba, Gohan en un rápido movimiento tomo a Naruko entre sus brazos y dio un fuerte salto alejándose de Kakashi que se había sorprendido por la velocidad brutal del Son _-"Por fin se digno a salir. Debo prepararme"-_ el ninja del Sharingan pensaba guardando su libro de nuevo en el morral de antes.

Gohan aterrizaba varios metros frente a Kakashi, mientras Naruko continuaba entre los brazos del chico un tanto sorprendida, pues todo había sido tan rápido y sorpresivo que no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando realmente. _-"¡Gohan-kun!"-_ inmediatamente pensó la muchacha sonrojándose mientras miraba una expresión seria en el Son.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Naruko se comenzó a mover como loca al darse cuenta en qué posición estaba con respecto a Gohan, el cual obedeciendo a la chica que estaba toda ruborizada le soltó para dejarla en el suelo. -¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué me tomaste así?!- Naruko hablaba fingiendo enojo ante la acción de su compañero, mientras Kakashi comenzaba a concentrar su chakra, sería la primera vez que usaría un genjutsu tan poderoso para poder frenar temporalmente el poder del hijo de Goku. Sakura y Sasuke no estaban menos sorprendidos, el más afectado era Sasuke, ¿Cómo demonios podía moverse tan rápido ese simple chico? El cual no era sabido que tuviera algún Kekkei-Genkai o algo parecido. _-"¡Maldito Son!"-_ Sasuke se sentía frustrado. - _"Gohan-san es muy genial"-_ Sakura miraba con una sonrisa al Son, ciertamente él al lado de Sasuke eran los chicos que más le llamaban la atención, los dos eran guapos, atractivos y habían sido los mejores de su clase, eso sin contar que los dos pertenecían a dos clanes poderosos, el Son y el Uchiha.

-A hora no es tiempo de discutir, Naruko- Gohan llamo a su compañera sin el "chan" cosa que hizo darse cuenta a la Uzumaki que el chico no jugaba.

-No esperaba menos del hijo de Goku-san. Los dos son realmente sorprendentes- Kakashi hablaba entrando en defensa, sabía que si el chico le daba un solo golpe hay mismo terminaría todo.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei…- el chico agradeció el cumplido de su maestro, una vez hecho esto volvió a ver a Naruko que estaba a un lado de él. -Naruko ve a esconderte, yo me encargo- las palabras tan serias hicieron dudar a la chica Uzumaki si debía mantenerse hay, pero por otro lado su orgullo…

-¡Yo soy la que le quitara esos cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei…! ¡No te metas!- Naruko estaba convencida pero en ese momento sintió como la mano de Gohan la tomaba con fuerza de su hombro izquierdo. -¡No te lo estoy pidiendo!- la dureza de las palabras del joven Son fueron suficientes para la chica al darse cuenta de que Gohan no se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba ordenando. Con fuerza a la par de delicadeza arrojo en contra de los arboles a la chica que no se esperaba el movimiento, cayendo cerca de donde estaba Sakura que también estaba impresionada por el cambio en el comportamiento de Gohan.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!- grito Naruko mientras se sobaba su trasero, pues había caído sobre él, Sakura con lentitud se había acercado a la rubia, para ver cómo estaba esta. -¿Listo?- Kakashi preguntaba sacando un kunai de su porta shurikens. -Si, sensei- la serenidad de las palabras del Son eran un presagio de lo que se venía. Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a correr en contra del otro, el Hatake no se contendría con Gohan al saber de ante mano el poder de un Saiyajin, el mismo era consciente de que no era rival para temibles enemigos pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego!-**_ Kakashi en un grito y terminando de hacer sellos, genero una gran bola de fuego que iba directo a Gohan, el cual fácilmente la esquivaba saltando hacia un lado de la trayectoria del jutsu del peli plata, pero en eso pudo ver como el kunai de Kakashi se dirigía celosamente hacia él, dio varios saltos hacia atrás esquivando el kunai solo para comenzar una serie de esquives por los golpes de Kakashi que le había alcanzado. _-"Si me golpea, se acabo"-_ el ninja copia estaba completamente concentrado en los ataques que daba a Gohan, mientras los genin miraban sorprendidos y aterrados el hecho de que tanto Gohan como Kakashi estaban sosteniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de nivel Jounin. _-"¡Es imposible que un genin este al nivel de un Jounin!"-_ Sasuke pensaba mientras la cólera y los celos le invadían.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Gohan no quería lastimar a su maestro por lo que pensó que lo más factible era noquear a Kakashi, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás al escuchar las palabras del Son evitando así un lento pero poderoso golpe. _-"Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y me da"-_ la mirada de Kakashi era completamente seria, sabía que ese chico lo mataría si le daba un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. _-"Kakashi-sensei, es rápido pero no igual que yo"-_ Son Gohan desapareció de la vista de todos, absolutamente tanto Naruko, como Sakura, así como el mismo Sasuke estaban boquiabiertos al ver la velocidad del hibrido Saiyajin, mas Kakashi si había sido capaz de seguir al pelinegro. _-"¡A hora!"-_ Kakashi terminaba de preparar su genjutsu cuando de repente de tras de él Gohan reaparecía listo para desmayar al Hatake pero en ese preciso momento algo paso…

Todos estaban impactados, la patada de Gohan había quedado a centímetros de impactar a Kakashi que estaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, lo había logrado, había metido en un genjutsu a Gohan. -¿Que paso? ¿Por qué Gohan-san no se mueve?- Sakura se pregunto mientras no dejaba de ver al joven Son que lentamente bajo su pierna y se quedaba estático en medio del campo, sin hacer nada, como si de repente su alma lo hubiese abandonado. _-"¿Acaso Kakashi…?"-_ Sasuke miro intrigado como se desarrollaban los hechos, estaba claro que el peli plata había hecho algo, de lo contrario en esos momentos ya estaría fuera de combate.

 _-"Gohan no se movió a su velocidad máxima, es por eso que logre meterlo en un genjutsu, pero temo que no dure tanto por su abrumador poder"-_ Kakashi decía mientras su cuerpo resintió el uso masivo de chakra, había usado una gran cantidad en meter al joven en una ilusión, cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras respiraba un poco agitado, eso iba a ser aprovechado por el joven Uchiha. -Está cansado… ¡Es mi oportunidad!- dando un salto fuera de su escondite el chico azabache se preparaba para atacar aun debilitado Kakashi.

* * *

Gohan se encontraba en el mismo campo de entrenamiento, el mismo en el cual estaba sucediendo la prueba de Kakashi, estaba solo y eso lo desconcertó, ¿Que había pasado? estaba seguro que le daría aquella patada al peli plata. Con confusión miro hacia el frente, detrás de él y hacia los lados también, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, hasta que de un de repente a otro comenzó a ver una silueta que se acercaba al lugar, esta era la de una chica, la cual vestía igual que Gohan, algo realmente curioso, cuando la muchacha se encontró más cerca de Gohan este pudo ver que la chica en cuestión tenía un largo cabello oscuro y un lindo rostro que no desprendía ningún tipo de maldad o malas intenciones, también portaba dos muñequeras naranjas en sus manos y claramente se notaba que se ejercitaba tal vez al mismo nivel que el chico Son.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Gohan se atrevió a preguntar a la chica que estaba en frente de él, su cuerpo despedía una cantidad brutal de Ki, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido por la muchacha al notar también el poder de Gohan. -¿Yo…?- pregunto de forma ingenua la muchacha. -Sí, tu- Gohan se puso en pose de pelea, algo le decía que esa chica no era ordinaria. -Bueno yo soy, Son Gohan…-

-¡¿QUE?! - un "que" enorme salía de la boca del chico ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Estaba en frente de él mismo? ¡No! Era imposible, ella era una chica y él un chico… -¡Yo soy Son Gohan! ¡No tú!- el joven Saiyajin decía mientras miraba el asombro de la chica que al parecer estaba igual de impresionada por las palabras recientes del Son menor. -¡Eso es mentira! ¡Eres un impostor!- alego esta mientras se posicionaba también para entrar en combate.

-¡AAAAH!- la chica sin perder tiempo a nada se lanzo en contra de Gohan que tan rápido como su misma velocidad se lo permitió dio un salto hacia atrás. _-"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!"-_ el chico se preguntaba en su mente mientras caía de nuevo al suelo. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** el piso de tierra se desquebrajo por el fuerte puñetazo que la chica misteriosa que también se hacía llamar Gohan le dio al suelo.

-¡No escaparas!- chica de largo cabello oscuro decía desapareciendo de la vista del otro azabache, sorprendiéndolo por un instante ya que apenas la había logrado seguir, rápidamente se agacho esquivando un fuerte tajo de la chica que había aparecido detrás de él. -¡No quiero lastimarte!- gritaba el joven Son mientras la muchacha se volvía a lanzar al ataque.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-** una gran explosión apareció en el campo de entrenamiento destrozando todo a su paso, pues al parecer la chica extraña le había lanzado un ataque de Ki a Gohan que flotaba en el cielo incrédulo. -¡No puede ser…!- decía con sorpresa el semi-Saiyajin. -¡No te distraigas!- **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** recibió un duro codazo en su espalda por obra de la chica que atacaba sin parar. -¡AAAAAGGGH!- soltó un grito seco por el dolor que le invadió e inevitablemente impacto en contra del suelo generando un gran cráter por su precipitoso choque.

 _ **-¡MASENKO!-**_ grito la muchacha mientras elevaba sus dos manos y las ponía en forma de equis con sus palmas extendidas, rápidamente una gran esfera de poder apareció en esta lanzándola de forma abrupta en contra del cráter en donde aun ya hacia Gohan.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El polvo levantado por la explosión fue tal que cubrió todo el lugar, la Gohan "femenina" descendió creyendo que había acabado con su impostor, pero cuando la cortina de polvo y humo se comenzó a disipar pudo ver como una sombra salía a alta velocidad de inmenso cráter creado por la explosión. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

Un precipitoso golpe mando a volar a la chica, el cual fue dado por un Gohan que se notaba lastimado, sus ropas ya presentaban varias cortaduras y su rostro estaba lleno de raspaduras. -Es imposible, ella no es real- el chico decía mientras analizaba lo que estaba pasando.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** la chica que sostenía su pelea contra Gohan salía de entre los escombros cercanos, entre arboles rotos y grandes fragmentos de roca miro al muchacho, el cual también le regresaba una mirada seria. -¡Nunca me vencerás!- grito con ira la muchacha antes de lanzarse en contra de Gohan en una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que ambos bloqueaban o esquivaban.

 **-*¡BAAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

El coque entre los puños y rodillas de ambos destrozaba todo a su alrededor, los arboles salían volando y el suelo se estrellaba y/o fracturaba debajo de ellos. No fue hasta que se separaron para retomar el aliento, estaban a la par, aun que fuese sorprendente lo estaban.

 _-"Esto no es bueno, noto como mi fuerza comenzó a descender"-_ Gohan pensaba consternado, pues había recibido aquel Masenko directamente lo que no le había ayudado mucho.

-¿Listo para morir, impostor?- la Gohan femenina se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, mientras el chico se volvía a poner en pose de pelea esperando la envestida de su feroz oponente.

* * *

Kakashi esquivaba los ataques de Sasuke, mientras Naruko colgaba de un árbol, las cosas habían sido movidas desde que Gohan había dejado de moverse, pues el chico aun estaba estático en su mismo lugar, fue cuando la chica miro a lo lejos cerca de un monumento de piedra cuatro cajas de madera, en las cuales presumiblemente se encontraban los almuerzos de ese día, sonrió para sí misma, se le había ocurrido una idea astuta.

-jejeje No se que le hizo Kakashi-sensei a Gohan-kun, pero yo voy aprovechar que está peleando con Sasuke para comerme un almuerzo y después rescatare a Gohan-kun- la chica sacando otro kunai de su reserva corto la cuerda en la cual había estado atada, cayendo de cabeza al suelo

-¡AY!¡AY! Creo que no calcule bien mi caída- la chica se sobaba un pequeño chichón en su cabeza producto de la caída precipitosa, con rapidez llego al monumento de piedra y haciendo una reverencia se sentó en frente de uno de los almuerzos listo para ser comido, pero en ese instante. -jejejeje ¡Muy bien, a comer! Kakashi-sensei dice que si no le quitamos al menos un cascabel no tenemos derecho a nuestro almuerzo, pero ¿Qué pasa si me lo como desde a hora?- la chica decía mientras sus manos estaban en posición de dar las gracias ante los alimentos que tenía en frente.

-¿Así?- la voz de Kakashi resonó detrás de Naruko que se sintió perdida. -Solo… Solo bromeaba, sensei- dijo con una cara de rendición la chica. -Muy buen intento- respondía el peli plata al haber descubierto a una de sus dos pupilas intentando hacer trampa.

* * *

La batalla entre la chica y el chico Son era brutal, Gohan había intentado de todo, pero la chica rápidamente le igualaba, no sabía qué hacer o como actuar, la agitación en los dos chicos era evidente, pero algo aldaba mal, no sabía qué pero era latente ese alg.

[*buf*: respiración acelerada.] -*buf*buf*buf*buf*- ¿Quién es esta chica? Cada golpe que le doy me es regresado con la misma fuerza- el chico Saiyajin estaba completamente confuso. -¡Yo soy la verdadera Son Gohan, hija de Son Goku!- su oponente pronunciaba aquellas palabras lista para volver al combate, dando una fuerte zancada comenzó a entablar una fiera combinación de patadas y puñetazos que el chico Son bloqueaba o esquivaba y relanzaba el hacia la chica.

-¡Toma esto!- grito el Gohan varón dándole un tremendo puñetazo en la cara la chica que salió volando en contra de la arboleda del lugar. **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** su impacto fue rotundo, dejando tras su barrida varios árboles rotos y un profundo surco de tierra en el suelo denotando la fuerza tan tremenda con la que el chico le había dado aquel puñetazo a la chica. -*buf*buf*buf*- ¡Lo-Lo logre!- Gohan caía algo agotado creyendo que había ganado pero… Un fuerte Ki golpeo los sentidos de Gohan que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, a una distancia más o menos grande podía ver como la chica se levantaba lentamente entre los escombros, esta rápidamente resaltaba su resistencia y apariencia cuando un aura blanquizca la cubrió, el chico al instante supo lo que en seguida seguirá, un fuerte temblor se hizo presente en el lugar, en el sitio en donde estaba la supuesta Son Gohan femenina los escombros se comenzaron a levantar, Gohan tenía la boca abierta por semejante vista, ¿Acaso ella se podía convertir en Súper Saiyajin?

La chica por su parte aumentaba de forma descomunal su Ki impresionando a más no poder a Gohan, estaba en un estado semejante al Shock, no lo podía creer, alguien con ese poder y que se hacía llamar igual que él era algo que definitivamente estaba mal, completamente mal.

 _-"¡No puede ser…!"-_ el semi-Saiyajin pensó un tanto impactado por lo que sentía y miraba, el cabello de la joven se comenzó a erizar, varios mechones de su oscura cabellera se levantaron de forma violenta anunciando una transformación propia de los Saiyajin. La tierra no dejaba de moverse con fuerza, mientras el iris negro de la muchacha cambian a celeste, un claro signo de que Gohan estaba pensando lo correcto. -¡Aaaah!- la fémina comenzó a emitir un sonido característico a un grito, los cielos se oscurecieron un poco por tan tremendo poder, sus cabellos se ondeaban elevándose por sobre su cabeza, mientras comenzaban a parpadear cubriéndose de forma intermitente en un aura dorada, tan intensa que emitía una luz propia.

-¡AAAAAAH!- la chica dio un fuerte grito final hundiéndose un poco en la tierra mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma total, su mirada era más seria mientras emanaba una cantidad desmesurada de Ki cubierta en un aura dorada, la incredulidad en el rostro de Gohan no era poca, no lo podía creer, los únicos súper Saiyajin que él conocía eran su padre, el mismo, a Vegeta y a su hijo Trunks del futuro, a nadie más a menos que… Un clic se escucho en su cabeza y en eso un recuerdo llego a su mente.

-[Flash back]-

Un día común en la academia, Iruka estaba repasando los tipos de jutsus básicos que había, Gohan miraba con atención la clase, anotando sobre un cuaderno de hojas blancas cada palabra de su entonces sensei.

-Muy bien, entonces por favor anoten: El Taijutsu es la serie de jutsus que se utilizan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, técnicas avanzadas en arte marcial y enfrentamiento físico, por su lado el Genjutsu es el arte ninja de la ilusión, con este tipo de jutsus puedes generar una ilusión en la cual puedes introducir a tu oponente haciéndole creer que en realidad está pasando algo cuando realmente no es así…- Gohan se había interesado en eso, por que tal vez en un futuro el tendría que enfrentarse a alguien que usara ese tipo de técnicas, levantando su mano llamo la atención.

-Disculpe, Iruka-sensei…- llamo el chico al chunin que le miro. -¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Gohan-san?- preguntaba el ninja al chico que continuaba con su mano derecha levantada.

-¿Cómo se contra resta un genjutsu?- pregunto curioso a sabiendas de que esa información le podía venir de maravilla, Iruka por su parte se sorprendido un poco por la pregunta del Son, pero si algo que había notado Iruka desde la llegada del joven, era la dedicación con la cual estudiaba y eso era algo muy bueno. -Bueno, tu pregunta es muy buena y valida. Para contra restar un genjutsu lo que tienes que hacer es ser asistido por alguno de tus compañeros de escuadrón, pero en caso de que ya estés dentro de uno cuando te des cuenta lo mejor es dar un fuerte impulso o alteración a tu corriente de chakra, Ki en tu caso- Iruka respondía solventando la duda del chico. _-"Entonces tengo que expulsar de golpe una gran cantidad de poder… Parece sencillo"-_ pensó Gohan al ya sentir que su duda estaba resuelta…

-[Fin Flash back]-

-Muy bien…- Gohan decía mientas separo un poco sus piernas y cerraba sus ojos concentrándose para proceder a salir del recién descubierto genjutsu de Kakashi, la chica ya transformada en Súper Saiyajin sabía lo que el chico iba hacer, el también se trasformaría en su forma dorada, pero no lo iba a permitir, estaba decidida acabar con ese "impostor".

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Impostor!- grito mientras comenzó a volar de forma apresurada a Gohan que comenzó a expulsar cantidades intangentes de Ki.

-¡Aaaaah!- los mismos fenómenos de antes estaban pasando, pero esta vez de una forma aun más exagerada, grandes cúmulos de nubes ennegrecidas se presentaron en el cielo nublándolo completamente, el suelo debajo de los pues de Gohan comenzó a partirse por la presión de su Ki en contra de la tierra, el no se transformaría en un simple Súper Saiyajin, si quería salir de ahí tendría que usar su transformación más poderosa: ¡El Súper Saiyajin 2, máximo poder! Ante esto la chica también llamada Gohan se detuvo de golpe, sabía lo que se venía. Kakashi no tendría el poder suficiente para poder sostener su Genjutsu ante el poder de un Saiyajin real. Un vendaban se comenzaba a manifestar también mientras Gohan se contraía cada vez más para liberar su verdadero poder y dando un fuerte grito la ilusión se comenzó a romper trayendo al chico Son de nuevo a la realidad.

 _[Nota del autor: Para quienes se preguntan por que Gohan cayo en un genjutsu, es simple, presente al Ki como un elemento propio del chakra, por que en cierto modo también el y Goku son vulnerables a este tipo de técnicas, a hora bien el chico no rompió de inmediato el jutsu por que no era consciente de este, por eso de su "tardanza", cuando en el mundo real apenas han pasado de dos a cuatro minutos, en el mundo de ilusión han pasado casi 30, esto basándome en la información de Naruto, con respecto a que el tiempo es diferente en las ilusiones, si quiero crear una historia un poco concisa tampoco debo hacer a los Son indestructibles, aun que aviso que esta sera la única ocasión que pasara esto ya que a partir de a hora, Gohan si sera consciente de estos ataques y los podrá reconocer con facilidad y de inmediato los romperá con una liberación de Ki. Fin de nota]_

* * *

Naruko ya hacia atada en medio de los 3 postes de madera, a cada lado de ella se encontraban tanto Sakura como Sasuke, habían sido completamente neutralizados por Kakashi que se encaminaba hacia Gohan para liberarlo del Genjutsu, creyó que el chico tal vez rompería su ilusión en un santiamén pero al ver que no lo había hecho el Jounin peli plateado había deducido que Gohan aun no sabía reconocer los Genjutsu's como tal, pero en eso.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento ataco a Kakashi que retrocedió un poco al sentir el brutal aumento de poder de Gohan… _-"¡Ya lo descubrió, y no se contendrá para romper mi ilusión!"-_ pensó el ninja al sentir el incremento descomunal de poder que el joven Saiyajin estaba experimentando, los cielos se despejaron y el agua del rio comenzó a levantarse en pequeñas y grandes esferas de agua.

-¡Maldición!- grito Kakashi al darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca del chico de pelo negro.

-¡AAAAAAH!- se escucho el grito supersónico de Gohan ante el asombro de Naruko, Sakura y Sasuke que de un de repente sintieron como su sangre se helaba al sentir una energía tan poderosa y ver un resplandor dorado en el lugar en el que había estado Gohan quieto, tan inerte que no parecía tener vida…

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: muro de tierra!-**_ Kakashi tan rápido como pudo posiciono sus manos en el suelo para que rápidamente de esta emergiera un gran y grueso muro de roca en lo que él se alejaba de un enfurecido Son, trago saliva al ver que su jutsu no aguantaría mucho, pues se comenzaba agrietar anunciando su derrumbe instantáneo y solo con el vendaval que el poder del joven guerrero e hijo de Goku estaba generando alrededor de él, un pequeño cráter se formo en torno a este solo para expedir aun más brillo ante los ojos atónitos y aterrados tanta de los genin como del Jounin que llegaba al lado de sus nuevos discípulos.

-¡¿Que está pasando?! ¿¡Por que Gohan-san comenzó a gritar y a cubrirse de ese extraño brillo tan intenso?!- la kunoichi peli rosa se cubría pobremente los ojos al sentir como las fuertes ráfagas de viento le golpeaban, la luz que emitía la transformación definitiva tampoco le ayudaba mucho, Naruko estaba igual que su compañera de mirada esmeralda, su semblante era de una sorpresa total, aquel chico sonriente y amable estaba demostrando que era muy superior a cualquier otro chico o ninja que había conocido la rubia, incluyendo claro estaba a Kakashi que se cubría al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, el Uchiha por su parte sentía un terror desconocido al saber el verdadero poder de un Son. -¡Maldito Gohan! ¡Nunca lo superare!- la ira del chico era amainada por su igualmente intensa sorpresa ante lo que miraba.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea, estaba Sarutobi e Iruka conversando cuando de repente un extraño y fuerte temblor los tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué demonios?!- el Chunin hacia uso de malas palabras al estar ante extraña situación, por su parte el Hokage se había adherido con chakra al piso para no caer, voltio su vista hacia fuera mirando un extraño y perturbador brillo que se alzaba no muy lejos de donde él estaba en compañía de su ninja. _-"¡¿Son Goku se está volviendo a convertir?!"- el_ anciano pensó recordando la transformación dorada del Son mayor cuando este se había enfrentado a Kakashi, Gai y Hiashi.

-¡Hokage-sama!- Iruka gritaba a su líder al ver la cara de asombro que el viejo Hokage había puesto.

* * *

Lentamente todo se comenzó a calmar, el agua volvía a caer sobre el rio cercano así como que pequeños fragmentos de roca también lo hacían, el viento se controlo dejando de producir tan fuertes ráfagas de viento que con anterioridad estaban presentes, una gran cantidad de polvo cubría la zona en donde Gohan había estado, todo parecía que estaba normal, a excepción del jutsu de tierra de Kakashi que estaba completamente destruido solo por la repulsión del Ki del joven Saiyajin, los genin y compañeros de Gohan esperaban ver algo entre el polvo levantado pero solo habían visto una silueta conocida, Kakashi estaba igual, sabía que el susto había terminado, de entre el polvo salía Gohan, pero sin su transformación, este la deshizo rápidamente al sentirse fuera del Genjutsu de Kakashi, el chico sentía que aun era muy pronto para que lo vieran convertido en Súper Saiyajin. -¡Fuuu! Por fin salí- dijo el chico suspirando de alivio al volver a sentir el Ki de sus compañeros y maestro, estos estaban incrédulos, impactados, sorprendidos y los sinónimos no alcanzarían para siquiera describir lo que sentían al estar tan cerca de ver la transformación del joven Son.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Naruko grito al ver a su amigo bien, quiso correr para interrogarle pero no podía al estar atada al poste de madera, mientras Sakura continuaba sin palabras, ese chico era muchísimo más fuerte que su todo poderoso y genial Sasuke Uchiha, el cual estaba igual o peor que la peli rosa mirando como Gohan comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Kakashi se enderezo de su lugar y completamente sorprendido miro al chico que caminaba tranquilo.

 _-"Esto fue diferente a la vez que Goku-san se transformo, esta fue una transformación completa y no igual a la del Son mayor… Lo que me da a entender que Son Goku aun esconde su verdadero poder… ¡Es algo aterrador!"-_ Kakashi pensó sin quitarle la vista a su alumno, miembro del clan más poderoso de Konoha, ya no habían dudas sobre aquello.

-¿Qué… Qué… Qué acaba de pasar?- la cara atónita de Sakura denotaba claramente su falta de articulación de palabras, estaba tan sorprendida a la vez que aterrorizada. -No se asusten, solo libere mi Ki jeje- Gohan por fin hablaba mientras se rascaba su nuca en un gesto de despreocupación, algo que hizo enfurecer aun mas a Sasuke _-"¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Después de el tremendo poder que nos acaba de mostrar!"-_ los celos carcomían al Uchiha, se sentía perdido, su hermano era una cosa pero intentar superar a Gohan era simplemente imposible.

Toda la aldea se preguntaba que había pasado ¿Por qué la tierra se había movido de una forma tan severa? ¿Por qué los cielos se despejaron de una manera tan repentina? Sin lugar a dudas los ninjas estaban ante poderes que no entendían. Gohan continuaba riendo apenado, se había pasado un "poquito" con lo de liberar su poder para salir del Genjutsu, el ninja de pelo plateado seguía pensado de forma un poco más tranquila _-"Mientras Goku-san y Gohan estén de nuestro lado, no tendremos por qué preocuparnos de las guerras ninja, aun que me preocupa un poco ese interesado de Danzo. A hora bien si en nuestro universo existe más gente como los Son no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si alguien maligno apareciera"-_ al pensar aquello ultimo el jounin miro al cielo de forma reflexiva.

El color lentamente volvía a los genin que no habían sabido cómo reaccionar, Naruko sencillamente estaba totalmente cautivada por el poder de su amigo, Sakura en cierto punto estaba perdida al no comprender muy bien lo que había suscitado momentos atrás dentro de su pecho al ver el brillo que salía entre el polvo que ya hacia despejado y desvanecido, por su parte Sasuke miraba con un recelo profundo al hibrido Saiyajin.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Gohan preguntaba al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¡S-Si!- Naruko respondió un poco apenada al ver como el chico Son la miro curioso, pues ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba atada a un poste. Kakashi se quedo quieto mientras miraba al chico Son interactuar de nuevo con cada uno de sus compañeros. _-"Este chico… Me recuerda tanto a Minato-sensei"-_ Kakashi hizo hincapié en aquellas palabras en su mente al recordar como también el cuarto Hokage había llegado a ser una persona muy amable y protectora.

-Y bien ¿Pasamos Kakashi-sensei?- Naruko pregunto a su sensei que aun estaba un poco pensativo provocando que este saliera de su mente. -Bueno, ejem… - pero antes de que hablara Gohan le interrumpió.

-Antes de que decida algo déjeme decirle algo: Yo renuncio a mi cascabel- eso volvió a impactar a todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Naruko que miro la mirada confiada del Son.

-Yo… ¡Yo también! Si Gohan-kun renuncia a su cascabel yo también- la chica estaba segura que el Son lo hacía por algo, por lo que no había dudado en "rendirse" a un que no lo estaban haciendo de verdad o al menos esa era su suposición.

Kakashi miro con sorpresa a los dos genin, a la rubia y al azabache, sabía que Gohan había descubierto el propósito de la prueba.

 _-"¿Así que también lo habías descubierto? Muy bien Gohan"-_ fue cuando Kakashi miro a sus dos otros alumnos, tanto a Sasuke y Sakura. -Bueno yo también renuncio a mi cascabel ¡Somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto!- Sakura tomo un poco de valor al ver la mirada tranquila de Gohan.

-¿Y tu Sasuke?- Kakashi pregunto al Uchiha. -Somos uno solo, por lo que yo también renuncio- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo ante los ojos de su maestro, el cual sonrió por debajo de su máscara. -Muy bien, están aprobados-

Las sonrisas en sus rostros se hicieron presentes en los cuatro chicos, el pequeño e improvisado plan de Gohan había surtido efecto. -¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!- Tanto Sakura como Naruko decían alegres ante los ojos de Gohan y Sasuke, uno reía mientras el otro se mostro un poco indiferente solo dejando entre ver una débil mueca de felicidad.

-Felicidades, son el primer equipo que apruebo…- Kakashi decía mirando al cielo despejado, ganándose la atención de sus nuevos aprendices. -En el mundo ninja aquellos que no respetan las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria- la sensibilidad de las palabras del jounin enmascarado habían conmovido a los chicos que sonreían satisfechos al saber que habían logrado aprobado una dura prueba de nuevo. -El ejercicio a terminado… ¡El equipo 7 empieza su primera misión mañana!- con un semblante alegre y un pulgar arriba el Jounin Kakashi decía a los chicos que seguían sin creerse su suerte.

 _-"¡Lo logre! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"-_ Sakura pensaba con alegría al haber superado el ejercicio de valoración.

Gohan por su parte desato a Naruko que una vez liberada sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Gohan sorprendiendo a este. -Gracias- fue lo único que dijo la chica, realmente estaba agradecida con el joven Son aun que su impresión por lo que había visto aun era presente en ella.

-Muy bien, vámonos a casa- Kakashi decía girándose para comenzar a caminar y detrás de él, iban los 4 chicos integrantes del nuevo equipo 7.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Oficialmente somos ninja!- [Naruko sostiene entre sus manos a un gato] -Pero tenemos que hacer misiones aburridas-

-¿Quieren una misión…? Es lo que les daré- [El equipo 7 esta frente al Hokage que les muestra una lista de misiones]

-¿De verdad quieren que me crea que ese montón de chiquillos me protegerá?- [Un hombre con un semblante mal humorado se presenta en el lugar bebiendo de una botella de sake]

-Siento que alguien nos sigue- [Gohan dice mientras el equipo de genin en compañía de Kakashi y el hombre mal humorado de antes caminan tranquilos por el sendero cuando de repente…]

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- [Naruko grita aterrada tras ver algo espelúznate]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Viaje y sentimientos". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Goku-kun…- [Kushina tiene su boca a escasos centímetros de la boca de Goku el cual le mira con confusión e inocencia] -¡Tu primer beso será mío!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Viaje y sentimientos

_**Por fin se llego a los 100 seguidores del fic, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaaaaaaassssssss! jajaja. Nos vemos, paso a responder sus preguntas. Se me cuidan queridos lectores ¿Ya les di las gracias? jajaja. Adiós.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias amigo, de igual manera te deseo un excelente día y gracias por comentar, espero no se te haga muy meloso en capitulo jaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Tienes toda la razón, que no hagan enojar a Gohan jeje. Por otra parte me desanima un poco el saber que el capitulo no te gusto tanto, lo siento si eso del genjutsu no fue de tu agrado pero créeme esto se estará explicando a lo largo de los capítulos del fic, eso del tiempo de la ilusión tal vez te pareció mucho pero recuerda que mientras una persona sea inconsciente de que esta en una ilusión este no la podrá romper, no si has visto el manga "Goku en el mundo de Naruto" en el me base en parte. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Lee y descubre quien será la afortunada jaja. Claro, una vez ter minada esta primer temporada veré si una segunda es buen aceptada y con gusto la are, no en balde disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia. Saludos._

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _jajaja Buena esa de los chistes amigo. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Mega force**_ _\- Eso me alegra, espero seguir leyéndote. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Siéndote sincero aun no sé quien podría ser la madre de Goten, si Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade, la androide 21 o Mei, aun estoy pensándome eso, de todos modos gracias por comentar amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Amigo esto lo tengo explicado en mi perfil de la pagina, no te preocupes va hacer la única vez que un genjutsu afecta a un Son, esto con el fin de cambiar un poco la tuerca de la historia. Cuídate._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Supongamos que nunca la vio desnuda amigo jaja, para que el lemon sea mas erótico cuando suceda jejeje xD además hasta un trió podría ser, soy un loco jaja. Saludos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Gracias, ciertamente Kakashi es un tipo de cuidado aun que no te sorprenda que en el futuro Gohan lo deje noqueado al instante sabiendo lo que puede hacer el peli plata jaja. Hasta otra. Cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto volverte a leer, me alegra saber que lo del genjutsu te gusto, no a todos les pareció pero aun así me da gusto saber que también hay quienes si les agrado. Respondiendo tu pregunta, si, Gohan también romperá sus límites, por a hora tal vez no pero en un futuro es muy probable que sí. Saludos._

 _ **-FanFic Wold010-**_ _Hola amigo, yo también pensaba hacer eso mismo, hacer que los androides atacaran después de los exámenes Chunin pero después pensé que estaría bien después de la búsqueda de Tsunade, al fin de cuentas no pasa mucho tiempo de un suceso a otro por lo que la aldea seguirá débil. Cuídate amigo y de nuevo gracias por leer el fic. Adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaildi-**_ _Gracias por el aprecio a mi historia amigo(a), respondiendo a tu pregunta, no puedo decir cuando exactamente cuándo pero si te puedo decir que será justo cuando el equipo 7 regrese de su primer misión fuera. Adiós y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Esos ninjas no saben ni en lo que se meten jaja. Tal vez, Goku no alcance su fase 3, la razón tal vez se la salte como Vegeta en GT que llego directamente al SSJ4 pero ya me pensare cuando la historia tenga más tiempo. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _[Comentario respondió por PM]_

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Se agradece de forma infinita el apoyo, espero que esto sigua así con forme avance la historia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Entiendo tu punto de vista amigo e incluso lo comparto, pero creí que tampoco debía hacer que Goku o Gohan sean completamente inmunes a todo, no son dioses inmortales, si los cortan sangran como yo o tu, por eso esta eso del genjutsu podría parecer incoherente, pero en esta historia Dragón Ball y Naruto están en el mismo universo por lo que tal vez, los Otsutsuki tuvieron alguna interacción con los Saiyajin, repito, tal vez, Ok. Hay muchas cosas que se explicaran conforme avance la historia. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Hola amigo y gracias por tus palabras. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Bueno amigo la razón por la cual afecto el genjutsu a Gohan la explico en mi perfil de la página aun así esto se explicara durante el avance de la historia. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos._

 _-PD: Goku tal vez violado, violado no salga aun que quien sabe jaja. Adiós._

 _ **-Haku-**_ _Claro que si lo demostrara, más pronto de lo que tú crees. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima. Adiós._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kushina Anhela besar a Goku-_

 _-Aun que ambas mujeres no soportan la idea de "compartir" a Goku lo hacen solo por que son amigas-_

 _-Gohan es muy sobre protector con Naruko-_

 _-Naruko tiene un comportamiento muy volátil aun que de cierta forma se parece a su madre-_

 _-Sasuke y Gohan hacen muy buen equipo al pelear, aun que el primero deteste al segundo-_

 _-Sakura a pesar de ser la chica más "frágil" del equipo no desiste con facilidad-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al -_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino"_

 _Arco "Los exámenes Chunin"_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco -Aun por verse si crearse o no- "La raíz de todo mal" o "La tierra perdida"_

 _Arco "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _Fin: Primera temporada._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akyra Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: Viaje y sentimientos.**

El nuevo equipo 7 se encontraba frente al Hokage, estos acababa de rescatar al gato "Tora" de la esposa del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego, la cual había estado de visita y durante el proceso su mascota había escapado, al parecer el felino escapaba muy a menudo de las manos de su ama, que lo apretujaba y mimaba como nunca, todos los chicos, en especial Naruko estaban fastidiados de las misiones que les daban, a Gohan le daba igual, pues igual las terminaba haciendo.

-Muy bien, para la próxima misión del equipo 7 tenemos: recolectar patatas del campo del canciller, cuidar el bebé del embajador, ayudar en las compras a…- Sarutobi fue interrumpido por una Naruko molesta por las patéticas misiones que recibían.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero una misión arriesgada y emocionante! ¡Una misión que realmente pruebe mis habilidades! ¡No cuidar bebés!- la chica replicaba mientras hacia un puchero a la par que se sentaba en el suelo, esto hizo que sus compañeros y maestro le vieran con una cara entre estar de acuerdo a no estarlo. -¡¿Pero estas mal de la cabeza…?!- Iruka que también estaba presente se había molestado por el atrevimiento de la chica. -¡Son apenas unos Genin! ¡Por lo que deben empezar desde abajo en las misiones!- Iruka terminaba de decir molesto a su ex discípula.

-¡Debo demostrar que soy igual de fuerte que los demás! ¡Cuidando bebés no lo voy a lograr!- la chica era testaruda, eso era algo que al menos se le debía reconocer.

-¡Basta Naruko! Creo que no sabes el privilegio que se te ha otorgado al convertirte en Genin…- Hiruzen decía un poco molesto por la conducta tan poco educada de la pequeña Uzumaki. -Cada día, a la aldea llegan cientos de solicitudes para trabajos ninja, desde simples tareas domesticas hasta asesinatos y espionaje, estas solicitudes son detalladamente estudiadas y clasificadas en diferentes niveles y con esto se les asigna un rango de acuerdo a su dificultad y tiempo de realización…- el Hokage comenzó a explicar los rangos de las misiones y de los mismos ninjas. -Los ninjas también se clasifican de acuerdo a su nivel y maestría en el manejo del arte Shinobi… Hokage es el más alto, después le sigue el Jounin, el Chunin y por último el Genin, es decir, ustedes, por lo que iniciaran con misiones sencillas, claro está, misiones de rango D, por supuesto- el anciano termino de explicar cuando se dio cuenta que no le estaban poniendo atención para nada.

-Ayer comí miso ramen y hoy se me antoja comer ramen tonkotsu. Le diré a mamá que me prepare un poco- la chica platicaba sobre sus platillos favoritos de ramen, cosa que no le pareció al Hokage por haber sido ignorado.

-¡Basta!- a hora si el Hokage estaba molesto. -Lo siento- Kakashi se disculpaba, pues hasta él le había prestado más atención a la chica que al Hokage.

-¡Estoy harta de hacer misiones mediocres!- la chica volvía hablar haciendo de nuevo un puchero de malestar mientras le daba la espalda a Sarutobi. -jeje Naruko quiere demostrar que ya no es una niña tonta, ella era una niña tonta pero ya no lo es. Muy bien ¿Quieres una misión? Tendrás una misión- aquellas palabras volvían a animar a la chica de mirada azul. -¿Deberás?- pregunto curiosa volviendo su mirada de nuevo al tercero. -Ya que estás muy entusiasmada te daré una misión de rango C, serás la guardaespaldas de un viajero- eso realmente ánimo a la chica, mientras sus demás compañeros también se habían animado al saber que en efecto, les iban a dar una misión superior.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿A quién cuidaremos, a un príncipe o alguien importante?- la chica preguntaba con impaciencia.

-No seas impaciente, lo traeré con prontitud…- Sarutobi respondía con una sonrisa. -¡Traigan a nuestro visitante!- exclamo el tercero mientras la puerta de la sala se habría de forma repentina revelando a un hombre de una edad un tanto avanzada, este vestía una camisa sin mangas de color verde pálido y usaba unas gafas además se podía notar su mochila de viajero y un sombrero colgando por detrás de su cuello así como un lazo amarrado en su cabeza, este bebía de una botella de sake confundiendo a los chicos que le miraron sin creer que ese hombre era a quien supuestamente debían proteger.

-¡¿Qué diantres?! ¡Un montón de chiquillos malcriados…!- decía el extraño mientras volvía a beber de la botella de sake de forma directa. -¿Quieres que crea que tu eres una ninja? Hablo de la chiquilla con expresión de tonta en el rostro- el hombre lanzaba aquel comentario mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos a Naruko que comenzaba a reír al no haber captado la ofensa. -jajajaja ¿Quién es "la chiquilla con expresión de tonta en el…"?- pero en eso se daba cuenta de que era ella misma.

-¡Voy aplastarte viejo!- Naruko estaba siendo tomada por Kakashi que quería lanzarse en contra del hombre que continuaba en la puerta. -Cálmate, se supone que debemos protegerlo, no lastimarlo- el ninja peli plata decía con su ya característica voz cansada y despreocupada.

-Me presento, yo soy Tasuna, un constructor de puentes, debo regresar a mi país para terminar la construcción de un puente que cambiara nuestra nación. Yo espero que me lleven sano y salvo a mi hogar, aun que eso signifique que tengan que dar su vida- el hombre dijo con un semblante un tanto preocupado, pues al parecer temía lo que le pudiese pasar por el camino.

* * *

Goku entrenaba fuertemente en la cámara de gravedad, sin duda le ayudaba mucho a des estresarse, había estado realizando muchas misiones últimamente, algunas más peligrosas que otras, por otra parte aun estaba el tema de Kushina y Mikoto a las cuales no había visto en los últimos días desde el incidente en su casa. Ya llevaba un rato entrenando por lo que creyó que ya era conveniente terminar por ese día, camino hacia la mesa de control y apago el acelerador de gravedad haciendo que la maquina terminara de trabajar.

Dio un fuerte suspiro mientras tomaba una toalla cercana para limpiar su sudor. -¿Me pregunto si Mikoto-chan está enojada conmigo?- después de limpiar su rostro abrió la puerta de la cámara y procedió a salir de esta, este solo portaba su pantalón marcial dejando su torso completamente desnudo así como que también estaba descalzo, así se le facilitaba mucho entrenar.

Cerca de ahí Kushina caminaba tranquila sin su ropa de Jounin, ese día también lo tenía libre por lo que pensaba que tal vez podía pasarlo a lado de Goku, llevaba una canastilla de picnic esperanzada de poder hacer uno junto al Saiyajin, su humor había cambiado de forma radical, casi siempre se la pasaba feliz y radiante, ya no le daba miedo decir que realmente sentía algo por el Son mayor, por que realmente lo sentía. _-"Espero que a Goku-kun le guste este pequeño refrigerio"-_ Kushina sonreía mientras miraba la canasta con los alimentos que con tanto cariño le había preparado a quien ella esperaba en un futuro no muy lejano fuese su nuevo esposo, pero su sonrisa se apago cuando miro como su amiga, Mikoto también salía de su casa con una canasta de comida, cosa que la pelirroja rápidamente dedujo para que o mejor dicho para quien era.

-¿Cómo veo no pierdes el tiempo, he Kushina?- pregunto la Uchiha mirando la canasta que llevaba entre sus manos la Uzumaki. -Ni tu Mikoto- la mujer de cabellos carmesí respondía un poco fría.

-Vale, vale, quedamos que lo íbamos a compartir o ¿No lo recuerdas?- Mikoto se refería al Son, el cual en esos momentos se estaba dando una ducha en su casa.

-Sí, lo recuerdo aun que…-

-¿Si?- Mikoto pregunto curiosa al ver que su amiga se había quedado callada de una forma tan repentina.

-Hokage-sama no le ha dicho nada a Goku-kun- termino de decir Kushina recordando ese detalle.

-No pasa nada, durante el picnic se lo decimos y punto final- Mikoto parecía feliz y convencida de hacer lo que había dicho que diría, Kushina no se iba a quedar atrás, si tenían que dar el primero paso para estar con Goku lo darían y punto.

-¿Y dime que le preparaste?- Mikoto preguntaba a su amiga mientras ambas remontaban la marcha hacia la casa del Saiyajin.

-Bueno, hice un poco de arroz blanco, salmón en salsa y unas bolas de arroz, le encantan- Kushina decía al recordar muy bien cuáles eran los platillos que el Son mas comía. -Bueno pues yo…- Mikoto metió su mano dentro de la canasta para ver que había preparado ella. -Le prepare unos camarones en carne de pescado, un pequeño batido de chocolate con nuez y también unos Higos en miel- la Uchiha había preparado una serie de alimentos para "animar" al Saiyajin, eso era claro.

-Soy yo o ¿Es pura comida afrodisiaca?- pregunto con un poco de sorpresa Kushina.

-Vengo preparada, no como tú jeje- río la madre de Sasuke ante la incredulidad de la Uzumaki.

Después de caminar unos momentos más por fin llegaron a la casa de su interés amoroso, con educación Kushina se acerco a la puerta y la toco alertando al Son de que alguien llamaba, aun que igual podía sentir las presencias de las dos mujeres fuera de su casa. No tardo mucho en abrir, apenas acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que sobre su cuerpo solo estaba una toalla que cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, esto inevitablemente hizo sonrojar a más no poder a las dos mujeres que un poco mas y eran atacadas por una severa hemorragia nasal, oficialmente querían comerse a ese hombre.

-Hola- el Son respondía tranquilamente mientras las dos mujeres no dejaban de ver el abdomen del azabache, Kushina de forma inconsciente se pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras Mikoto si lo había hecho de forma completamente consciente y abierta. _-"No puede ser tan perfecto_ "- pensó mientras sonreía de forma picara al Son que se le había hecho raro que las mujeres se quedaran calladas. -Goku-kun- Kushina por fin hablo un poco apenada sin dejar de ver el torso desnudo del Saiyajin que seguía sin entender. -Dejen me cambio, a hora vuelvo- fue lo que dijo este adentrándose de nuevo en la casa seguido por las dos mujeres.

-Kushina creo que ha llegado la hora- Mikoto le hablo al oído a la Uzumaki que no entendía las palabras de su amiga.

-¿La hora?-

-Sí, la hora de dar el primer paso con Goku-kun… Literalmente hablando- la sonrisa coqueta se denoto inmediatamente en la Uchiha, la pelirroja por su parte se había exaltado aun más, pues en parte también quería dar ese primer paso con el Son mayor.

Varios minutos después:

Goku junto a Kushina y Mikoto ya se encontraban caminado tranquilamente entre una pequeña zona frondosa a las afueras de la aldea, las chicas le habían dicho al Son que conocían un lugar excepcional para comer tranquilos. Mikoto estaba prácticamente abrazada al brazo derecho del Son mientras Kushina simplemente iba a un lado de estos.

-¿Por qué tan callada, Kushina-chan?- Goku pregunto al ver como la pelirroja caminaba a su lado sin estar tan contenta como otras veces.

Esta le miro con un semblante un poco decaído, algo que claramente Mikoto supo por qué.

-No pasa nada, Goku-kun…- Kushina respondía intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¿Segura? Te vez un poco triste- insistió el Son, que se acerco un poco a la Uzumaki mayor para verle mejor.

-¡No me pasa nada!- Kushina respondió con un tono de voz un poco elevado, estaba claro que si le pasaba algo, algo de lo que Mikoto estaba consciente así que decidió hacer algo para ayudar y apoyar a su amiga aun que tal vez después se arrepentiría.

-Está bien, solo no te enojes, Kushina-chan- Goku le miro con confusión, aun que lo intentara nunca podría comprender a las mujeres y sus pensamientos.

 _[Nota del autor: A continuación se presentara un momento GokuxKushina muy cursi y meloso, a quienes no les guste este estilo de narración "empalagosa" pues con gusto lo pueden saltar, aun que les advierto que la mayoría del capítulo está centrado en esto. Fin de nota.]_

-Perdónenme, creo que olvide unas cosas en mi casa a hora vuelvo- Mikoto desapartándose del brazo de Goku decía, su plan era dejar a solas a Kushina con el Son, creía que era justo dado que la Uzumaki aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Goku tendría que estar con otras mujeres a parte de ella. Además la Uchiha había estado más tiempo con el Son en estos días que la pelirroja así que también lo hacía por esto aun que no le agradase del todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero…- el Son mayor intento decir algo cuando Mikoto salió corriendo de regreso a la aldea con su canasta entre sus manos. _-"Solo por que eres mi mejor amiga, Kushina. Solo no vayas hacer una estupidez o te mato"-_ pensó la Uchiha mientras sonreía levemente, pero mas su sonrisa no podía ser vista ya que les estaba dando la espalda a Kushina y a Goku que se habían extrañado por la repentina acción de la mujer de cabellos oscuros con toques azules.

 _-"¿Pero qué haces, Mikoto?"-_ Kushina se pregunto de forma mental al ver lo que su amiga había hecho.

-Qué raro…- Goku decía mientras se pasaba su mano derecha por su nuca, estaba muy confundido. -Kushina-chan- llamo el azabache a la pelirroja que estaba a un lado de él.

-Si- respondía esta girándose para ver al Son. -Me estaba preguntando…- Goku se miraba nervioso, no quería hacer enojar a la pelirroja pero aun así se atrevió. -Esa comida que llevas en la canasta ¿Es para ti?- la pregunta saco de órbita a la mujer, no pudo evitar reír al ver lo distraído e inocente que podía ser el hombre, su enojo anterior se le había pasado un poco al presentarse esa extraña y curiosa escena. -Es para los dos- la mujer de cabellos carmesí respondía con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Goku también sonriera al estar esperanzado de comer los deliciosos platillos que Kushina preparaba.

En eso, la Uzumaki miro un lugar muy propicio para tender la manta y comenzar el picnic, ya un poco más calmada pero aun confundida por lo que había hecho Mikoto preparo todo, tendió una gran manta sobre el pasto al pie de un árbol y con cuidado comenzó a sacar toda la comida que había preparado y que hasta ha hora se encontraba en la canasta de la mujer, unos momentos después ya todo estaba listo para que el glotón de Goku comenzara a comer como común mente lo hacía.

-Nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo: ¡Preparas una comida exquisita, Kushina-chan!- la sonrisa de Goku denotaba claramente que lo que pensaba lo decía de verdad, la pelirroja solo le miraba comiendo alegre, pequeñas risitas salían de ella cuando Goku se andaba atragantando con la comida que le había preparado, aun que era poca comida la había hecho con todo su cariño, había llegado apreciar enormemente los momentos que pasaba al lado del Son mayor, a hora si entendía el por qué de la repentina retirada de Mikoto, les estaba dando un tiempo a solas ya que la Uchiha era la que mas pasaba tiempo con el Saiyajin.

-Goku-kun…- Kushina llamo al Saiyajin que le miro mientras tenía sus mejillas hinchadas por el arroz que había estado comiendo. -Mmmmasfmm- Goku hizo aquellos extraños sonidos al intentar hablar con la boca llena. -Pasa la comida antes de hablar, por favor- pidió Kushina con una sonrisa divertida, el Son mayor solo le miro con tranquilidad mientras de golpe se pasaba toda la comida que había tenido en su boca. -¡AH! A hora si ¿Qué querías, Kushina-chan?- preguntaba curioso tras pasarse la comida.

[ _Nota adicional: Debo aclarar como ya lo había hecho en el pasado, que este Goku será más consciente de sus emociones, ya que este está basado en el de la saga de Cell que demostró ser muy maduro, pero a lo que voy es que este Goku si sabré distinguir los sentimientos, aun que le cuesta trabajo hacerlo aun. Fin de nota.]_

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la manta mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos, tanto los carmesí de ella como los azabache de él, estaba nerviosa pues no sabía si dar el primer paso a la conversación o no, pero sabía que si no lo hacia Goku nunca lo aria, esto aunado a la "oportunidad" que Mikoto le había dado, simplemente no debía desaprovecharla y olvidar sus dudas, era el momento.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- Kushina lanzo la pregunta extrañando al Son, en cierto modo la pelirroja se había sentido tonta al preguntar algo así pues claramente la respuesta seria afirmativa, claro, tomando en cuenta a Gohan y que por ende había estado casado.

El Saiyajin se había quedado pensativo por unos momentos, momentos que parecían eternos para la mujer que le acompañaba hasta que este después de meditarlo por unos instantes retomaba la palabra. -Antes no sabía exactamente que era el amor- respondió el Son con sinceridad. -Incluso estando casado con Milk me costaba entenderlo… Nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas, pero…- ese pero le dio una pequeña esperanza a la Uzumaki, su corazón latía con fuerza como si estuviese esperando la respuesta más crucial de su vida.

-Puedo decir que sí. Si he estado enamorado- terminaba de decir el Son mirando fijamente los ojos de Kushina que se sonrojo por el contacto tan directo que sus ojos habían tenido, pero la situación no mejoraba para la mujer al haber escuchado las palabras del Son.

 _[Nota del autor: Este Goku a diferencia del canónico de la saga de Cell sería más consciente de sus propias emociones y sentimientos, esto con el fin de hacerle un poco más maduro tal y como se menciono que lo seria]_

-Sabes… Yo también estuve enamorada hace mucho- Kushina tomo un poco más de confianza al quererle platicar sobre Minato, su primer marido. -Supongo que del padre de Naruko-chan- Goku afirmaba con seguridad.

-Sí. El era un gran hombre y un excelente shinobi…- continuó diciendo la pelirroja de ojos azul oscuro. -Pero un día un accidente me dejo sola junto a Naruko- el semblante triste de Kushina, le decía a Goku que había sido una pérdida muy dura para la mujer, este dejo de comer para tomarle más atención a las palabras de la Uzumaki mientras se limpiaba la boca. -…La aldea había sido atacada por un monstruo, un monstruo que estaba encerrado dentro de mi- eso sorprendió a Goku.

-¿Un monstruo encerrado dentro de ti?- el azabache se aventuro a preguntar al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, esta le miro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, quería llorar al recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día que Naruko había nacido, tan indefensa y desprotegida. -El zorro de las nueve colas, un ser con un poder inmenso- Kushina intentaba aliviar la curiosidad de su acompañante.

-Ese mismo monstruo esta dentro de Naruko-chan ¿Verdad?-

Lo que había dicho Goku había tomado por sorpresa totalmente a Kushina, ¿Como lo sabía? Ella nunca le había mencionado al Son que su hija era la jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-Como…- Kushina quiso preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Goku. -Naruko-chan, expide dos firmas de Ki, una de esas firmas es muy alta además de maligna. No entendía cómo era posible pero a hora ya sé por qué- el Saiyajin azabache intento explicarse cosa que saco un poco de la duda a Kushina.

-Ya veo…-

-Y dime ¿Qué paso después?- Goku se había acercado un poco a Kushina, pues ya se había interesado en el relato de esta. Le miro regresando a su semblante decaído y triste, pues lo que venía no era para nada agradable recordar.

-Un sujeto apareció cuando recién había tenido a Naruko, ese tipo amenazo a Minato para que se alejara de mi, quería liberar el sello que mantenía al Kyubi encerrado en mi…- recordaba con amargura esos momentos en que la vida de su pequeña bebe había estado en un peligro mortal. -Minato sin quedarse de brazos cruzados salvo a nuestra hija, pero… Ese desgraciado aprovecho que mi marido se había ido para alejarme de la aldea mientras extraía al zorro de mi, con su Sharingan lo controlo y comenzó a atacar la aldea, Minato me rescato y me dejo en nuestra casa, estaba decidido a ir a detener a quien se autonombraba como, Madara Uchiha-

 _-"Madara Uchiha…"-_ Goku grabo ese nombre en su mente, sabía que si algún día se lo encontraba le hará pagar el dolor que le había causado a Kushina, sentía que debía protegerla y eso mismo aria sin miramientos.

-La batalla contra el Kyubi se extendió, Minato no podía detenerlo durante mucho tiempo así que… Uso una técnica mortal. Aun que muy débil logre llegar al lugar de la batalla entre mi esposo y el zorro junto a Naruko, Minato decidió sellar parte del poder del Kyubi en nuestra hija y la otra mitad en él…- lentamente pequeñas lagrimas se hacían presentes en Kushina, la cual ocultando su mirada de Goku intentaba llorar en silencio. -*Snif*- Cuando el zorro demoniaco se dio cuenta de esto intento matar a nuestra bebe pero, tanto yo como Minato nos interpusimos en su camino y con una de sus garras a través a Minato, en el último momento el me empujo para que no terminara atravesada por el demonio- el llanto ya no era ocultado por la pelirroja ante una mirada llena de seriedad de Goku, si algo no le gustaba era ver sufría a la gente importante para él, pues Kushina se había convertido en alguien con una importancia tal que el Saiyajin comenzaba a molestarse por lo que la pelirroja había llegado a vivir.

Goku acerco a su pecho a Kushina, que se había dejado abrazar por los fuertes brazos del Saiyajin, necesitaba consuelo y quien mejor que ese ingenuo y simpático hombre. -Yo te protegeré, Kushina-chan- las palabras del Son mayor habían reconfortado en cierto modo a la pelirroja que se aferro más al torso de Goku que con delicadeza y cuidado acariciaba su sedoso pelo rojo.

El llanto de la Uzumaki retumbaba en los oídos de Goku que con fuerza apretó su puño derecho, esto dejaba en claro el enorme aprecio que sentía por la mujer, la pelirroja con cuidado alzo su mirada mirando con atención los dos orbes oscuros de quien le abrazaba, su tristeza era palpable así como a la seriedad y un sinfín de emociones que aquellos ojos le transmitían a la Uzumaki. El silencio se presento en el lugar, solo se podía escuchar el leve viento que soplaba aun, las lagrimas recorrían con timidez las mejillas de Kushina que estaba fuertemente abrazada a Goku que le miraba igual, serio pero a la vez intentando lo mejor posible descifrar y entender el dolor que la mujer de cabellos rojos le había estado transmitiendo con sus palabras, lentamente sin darse cuenta Kushina se fue acercando al rostro de Goku que continuaba obsesionado con observar sus ojos, más su corazón parecía que se fuese a salir de lo rápido y desesperado que latía, su cuerpo demandaba que aquella inútil distancia que les separaba fuese eliminada de golpe para dar paso a algo más, a algo que ambos querían pero no eran consciente de ello. Sus miradas no se despegaban, estaban tan concentrados en el momento que ni si quiera el Saiyajin haciendo uso de su habilidad de sentir el Ki se había dado cuenta de que les observaban desde hacía un rato, pues alguien había llegado pero prefirió alejarse un poco para después fingir que recién llegaba, no quería descuidar el momento, sentía que su amiga lo necesitaba, pues le sedería el placer de sentir por vez primera los labios de un guerrero Saiyajin.

Sus bocas se unieron tímidamente, por fin Kushina probaba los labios de quien quería, la boca de la Uzumaki se adhería a la perfección a la de Goku que experimentaba un placer jamás antes sentido, pues nunca había besado a su difunta esposa, Milk. El jugueteo de los labios de ambos amenazaba con su cordura, pues los instintos más puros intentaban manifestarse, la sensación tan dulce y suave de los labios de Kushina hacían dudar a Goku si existía algo tan delicioso y exquisito, si esto continuaba sin duda alguna se volvería adicto a los labios de la pelirroja que al igual que el disfrutaba enormemente el contacto con los labios del Saiyajin.

Sus bocas se abrieron un poco, permitiéndole a Kushina ir más allá, fue cuando Goku sintió algo entrar a su boca, algo húmedo y suave que le incitaba a unir a su lengua y a si la "danza" de sus lenguas daba paso a una serie de sensaciones placenteras y nuevas para el guerrero. Estuvieron saboreando sus bocas por varios segundos, segundos que se hicieron eternos al sentir tan intenso placer, un placer que se habían negado hasta ese instante, el mismo instante en el que se habían besado.

Kushina se separo lentamente de Goku que no entendía el por qué de separarse, quería sentir más de aquel extraño y delicioso sabor que había descubierto en la boca de una mujer, esta le miro con su rostro claramente avergonzado pues ya había sido consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, por fin había besado al hombre que le había devuelto el sentir lo que era querer a alguien.

-Go-Goku-kun- la clara timidez de Kushina le pareció tierna al Saiyajin que le miraba enternecido.

-Kushina-chan…- a hora él decía el nombre de ella mientras la mencionada se abrazaba fuertemente al Saiyajin que no hizo nada, solo se quedo quieto mientras sentía como Kushina enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto el pelinegro mirando a la pelirroja con suma intriga y fascinación por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Un beso, Goku-kun…- le respondía Kushina despegando su rostro del pecho del Saiyajin para verle.

-Nunca me había imaginado que la boca de una mujer supiese tan bien, además, no sabía que los besos se daban en la boca, yo solo sabía que se daban en las mejillas- el ánimo y palabras del Son mayor confundieron a la Uzumaki.

-¿A caso nunca habías besado en la boca?- pregunto completamente intrigada.

-No…- respondió el Saiyajin sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero si estabas casado, ¿Cómo es que nunca besaste?-

-Lo que pasa es que Milk y yo nunca acercamos nuestras bocas así- la ingenuidad del hombre era tan grande que le daba un toque tierno al momento.

 _-"¿Eso quiere decir que soy el primer beso de Goku-kun? ¡SI!"-_ Kushina pensó dejando ver una inmensa sonrisa al saber aquel dato, al sentir tanta dicha se volvió a pegar al pecho del Saiyajin que le continuaba mirando, la pelirroja en lo suyo aspiraba con fuerza la fragancia del cuerpo de su amado pero en eso…

-Ya puedes soltar a Goku-kun, Kushina- se escucho una voz conocida para ambos, la pelirroja asomo su cara entre las ropas del guerrero mirando que era Mikoto que sonreía divertida tras ver toda la "miel" que su amiga de cabellos rojos había derramado al besar a Goku.

-Ya volviste, Mikoto-chan- Goku parecía contento al ver como la Uchiha por fin había vuelto aun que por estar tan ocupado con Kushina el Son ni si quiera se había imaginado que Mikoto ya había estado observándolos desde hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás cuando conversaban.

Con desgano la Uzumaki se desapartaba de Goku, pues Mikoto había llegado para "arruinar" el momento tan íntimo y personal que los dos adultos estaban viviendo.

-Mira Goku-kun, traje mas comida- Mikoto se encamino hacia Goku y Kushina que había puesto una mueca de malestar tras ver como la Uchiha no perdía tiempo. _-"Ya te gane su primer beso"-_ pensó Kushina con una sonrisa retadora a Mikoto que le miro igual mientras le daba la canasta con la comida a un Saiyajin contento que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban las dos mujeres. _-"Ni creas que te voy a dejar de nuevo sola con Goku-kun, solo lo hice por qué me dabas lastima"-_ los pensamientos de Mikoto también eran decisivos a hora ella era la que debía superar a Kushina que sin dudas se le había adelantado con aquel beso.

-Que bien, ¡Más bolas de arroz!- aquellas palabras de Goku sacaron de sus pensamientos al par de mujeres que sin dudar nada sonrieron al ver la cara de alegre del Saiyajin.

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo 7 continuaba caminando alejándose cada vez más de la aldea de la hoja, ya habían pasado un buen rato desde que habían dejado atrás el gran portón de Konoha, abriéndose paso por el largo sendero que los adentraba en la tierra del fuego.

-Señor Tasuna, me permite una pregunta- Sakura pedía al mal humorado hombre de la tierra de las olas. -¿Qué quieres?- respondía este con un poco de aspereza en su voz. -Me preguntaba si también existe una aldea ninja en la tierra de las olas- la peli rosa decía al hombre pero Kakashi era el que respondió a la duda de su aprendiz.

-No Sakura, en la tierra de las olas no hay ninjas, al ser una isla no tiene la necesidad de poseer una- el Hatake decía tranquilamente.

-Ya veo…- la chica ya tenía un poco de su curiosidad satisfecha.

Mientras todos iban caminando por el sendero se toparon con un charco en medio de este, la mayoría lo paso sin darle mayor importancia lo mismo no era con Kakashi y Gohan que se habían dado cuenta de las presencias que se escondían en este.

 _-"Esas presencias son malignas_ "- se decía en su mente el joven Son mirando de reojo el charco, ante esto Naruko que iba a un lado del chico pregunto. -¿Qué pasa Gohan-kun?-

-Nada, es solo que pise un insecto- invento el chico para no esclarecer lo que se venía.

Una vez que el grupo entero de 6 personas se alejo un poco del agua del charco salían dos siluetas negras con una máscara de gas y ropajes negros.

Se lanzaron feroz mente a Kakashi sorprendiendo aparentemente a todos, las cadenas con picos punzantes que salieron de los brazos cubiertos con guantes garra de lo que eran dos ninjas enredaron completamente a Kakashi ante los ojos atónitos de los Genin y del constructor de puentes.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Kakashi al sentirse atrapado.

-¡A hora!- gritaron los dos ninja enemigos volviendo pedazos a Kakashi que se desvanecía en un baño monstruoso de partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei!- Naruko grito aterrada ante aquello e inmediatamente sintió a los dos ninjas detrás de ella listos para cobrarse a su siguiente víctima.

-¡Sasuke encárgate de ese!- Gohan gritaba mientras Sasuke saltaba lanzando una shuriken que impacto en las cadenas de los ninjas haciendo que estas quedaran atoradas de forma temporal en el tronco de un árbol cercano, la conmoción era tal que Sakura no sabía qué hacer mientras Tasuna estaba igual o peor que la kunoichi.

Sasuke cayó sobre cada brazo extendido de los ninjas enemigos y tomándolos les dio una patada certera a cada uno rompiendo sus cadenas, en un ágil movimiento Gohan le daba una tremenda patada a uno de los ninjas haciéndolo impactar contra los arboles cercanos, el otro enemigo se dirigió hacia Tasuna y una aterrorizada Sakura que no sabía qué hacer. _-"¡No, va hacia Sakura-san y Tasuna-sama!"-_ Gohan no lo pensó dos veces mientras desaparecía de la vista de Sasuke y Naruko que estaban conmocionados por la verdadera velocidad del joven Son.

-¡Quédese detrás de mí!- grito Sakura colocándose en posición de ataque ante la llegada inminente del ninja enemigo que quedaba en pie, pero en ese mismo instante el ninja se quedo quito de una forma tan repentina. **-*PUM*** \- la peli rosa miro con asombro como los ojos de aquel tipo parecían que se iban a salir de sus orbes, la causa, un puño enterrado en su estomago, el dueño: Gohan.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito de dolor el invasor, dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la parte afectada, ese golpe había sido el más fuerte que en toda su vida le habían dado, su vista comenzó a flaquear mientras miraba como en frente de él estaba un joven vestido con un traje naranja con una playera azul por debajo, por fin cayo inconsciente dando por finiquitada la contienda.

Kakashi aparecía detrás de los arboles cercanos, todos miraron con alivio como su sensei al parecer no había sido lastimado, este al saber la temible fuerza de Gohan decidió dejar que este con ayuda de Sasuke se ocuparan pero había otra cosa…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura sonreía contenta al ver a su maestro sano y salvo, por otro lado voltio a ver a Gohan que le daba la espalda, su corazón se acelero de emoción, la había protegido de una forma tan impresionante que sinceramente a esas instancias sentía que Sasuke y Gohan le gustaban por igual.

-¡Eso fue impresionante, Gohan-kun!- Naruko decía alabando a su compañero, ese chico la sorprendía a cada paso. Sasuke por su parte miro con rabia al Son, le estaba quitando su momento, su valioso momento, además, estaba esa velocidad que el chico no había mostrado antes, esto le decía al Uchiha que el joven Son aun escondía gran parte de su poder.

-Muy bien hecho Gohan, tu también Sasuke y por supuesto Sakura, buen trabajo chicos… En cuanto a ti Naruko…- el Jounin miro a la chica que le regreso una mirada de sorpresa. -No esperaba que te quedaras pasmada como te quedaste- Kakashi felicitaba y regañaba a sus alumnos por la lucha, Tasuna no podía cerrar la boca al ver el poderío de los dos chicos del grupo, definitivamente ya se sentía completamente a salvo con esos dos muchachos cerca.

 _-"Soy una inútil, Si Sasuke-baka o Gohan-kun no me hubieran ayudado, yo…"-_ pensó la chica ante una verdad inequívoca.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan, yo siempre estaré para protegerte- Gohan le sonreía a la chica Uzumaki que se había sonrojado por las palabras de su compañero, esto era visto por una Sakura ligeramente molesta. _-"¿Que le ve Gohan-kun a esa boba de Naruko?"-_ pensó con un poco de malestar, aun que no sabía por qué se debía aquello exactamente.

-Muy bien ayúdenme a sujetar a estos dos- Kakashi pedía mientras apuntaba con su dedo a los dos ninjas perversos que estaban inconscientes, uno estaba cerca de varios árboles caídos mientras el otro estaba a medio camino completamente desmayado por el golpe de Gohan.

Pasados unos minutos los dos ninjas ya estaban atados a un árbol rodeados por los ninjas de la hoja y el constructor de puentes borracho. _-"Al menos si me protegieron"-_ pensó aliviado.

-¿Cómo supieron de nuestra emboscada?- pregunto uno de los ninjas adolorido por el golpe en la cara, sentía como así un toro lo hubiera envestido.

-Fue muy sencillo: Un charco en medio del camino, cuando no ha llovido en semanas- Kakashi respondía ante aquel hecho tan obvio.

-Si ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué dejo que los Genin se enfrentaran a ellos?- Tasuna pregunto intrigado.

-Necesitaba saber cuál era su objetivo, si nosotros o usted- el ninja miro serio al hombre que se encogió de hombros al verse descubierto. -Si hubiéramos sabido que esta misión tendría como enemigos a otros ninjas, el rango de la misión hubiera sido mayor a C, tal vez, rango B o superior y por ende se le hubiera cobrado por una misión de rango mayor al solicitado, pero usted solicito una protección de nivel C por ladrones o salteadores de caminos, no para ninjas- el peli plata explicaba lo que había deducido gracias al enfrentamiento que habían tenido sus discípulos y los ninjas de la niebla pues sus bandas ninja poseían el símbolo característico de Kirigakure.

-Esto es muy avanzado para nosotros- Sakura decía con pesimismo en su voz.

-Ciertamente estas en lo correcto, Sakura- Kakashi analizaba la situación, sería bueno regresar y terminar de determinar las cosas.

-Por favor, se los pido, debemos seguir- Tasuna contesto confundiendo a los ninjas.

-Está bien, lo aremos, pero nos contara todo, sin mentiras- Kakashi pedía mirando con seriedad al viejo que mantenía su cabeza agachada evitando la mirada de Kakashi y de los Genin.

-Está bien, les contare todo…- derrotado decía mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Bueno chichos, continuemos…- el ninja enmascarado decía dirigiéndose a sus alumnos. -¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos, Kakashi-sensei?- Gohan pregunto intrigado mirando a los ninjas renegados atados a un tronco.

-Ellos estarán bien, vámonos- ordeno el Hatake haciendo que Sakura, Sasuke, Naruko y el joven Son también comenzaran a caminar dejando a los dos ninjas en aquel árbol al pie del camino. -Zabuza los destrozara…- dijo uno de los ninjas de Kiri. -Sí, los destrozara jeje- respondió riendo el otro seguro de aquello.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Hola amigos, soy Kushina Uzumaki…!- [Gohan y los demás por fin llegan a una playa] -Espero que Naruko esté bien-

-El clan Son… Interesante- [Una persona sentada en una silla en medio de un oscuro y tétrico lugar sonríe mientras una gran lengua sale de su boca]

-¡Soy la mejor ninja de la hoja!- [Naruko y los demás continúan su caminata de forma tranquila]

-¿Quién es ese tipo con esa espada enorme?- [Sakura observa a un tipo muy raro apoyado en una espada enterrada en un árbol cercano]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Lucha y ambición". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Kakashi-sensei está en riesgo- [una batalla se libra entre la niebla] -¡Tengo que intervenir!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	15. Capitulo 14: Lucha y ambición

_**Bueno actualizando el capítulo 14 del fic, recuerden no cuento el capitulo introductorio por que es solo eso, una introducción. Saludos, me despido y paso a contestar sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Kevin4491-**_ _Un placer como siempre amigo, respondiendo tu cuestión, Goku les enseñara a sentir la presencia de los enemigos por medio del Ki, así como entrenarlas en las artes marciales ya que estas de por sí ya lo tienen despierto solo les falta saber manejar parte de este, lamentablemente no les podrán enseñar técnicas como el Kamehameha o algo parecido ya que el Ki de ellas está en constante conversión al chakra por lo que no pueden manejar el Ki por si solo. Saludos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _hola animebot, que bueno que te gusto el "lado" romántico de la historia, pero bueno eso no debe sorprenderme ya que me enfocare más en ese aspecto jaja. Respondiéndote pues sí, los Genin pronto sabrán que Gohan no es de su mundo solo que por a hora aun no. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar y leer. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _En cuanto apetito sexual se refiere créeme que 21 está a años luz de distancia con respecto a Mikoto, a la androide le daré una apetito que va a estar prácticamente detrás del Saiyajin solo para que se la justicie jajaja Ok no jaja pero si, será muy, pero muy erótica, no al nivel que mencione pero más que Mikoto seguro que sí. Saludos._

 _ **-arg21-**_ _Si a DBS le hacer falta un poco mas de romance, en Z si hubieron un poco mas de esos momentos que congeniaban muy bien con la acción, eso es algo que me gusta mucho de la serie. Con respecto a tus observaciones, ya que en un principio tenia solo pensada la pareja de Goku y Kushina pues creo que ahí se noto la influencia de esa idea, no sé pero, siento que la Uzumaki en vida fue muy romántica, algo me lo dice jeje y considerando a Goku como es en eso pues la ternura de ella e ingenuidad de él salen de la nada. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Que no hará aun que aun no se va hacer a la pobre que le den duro contra el muro jaja perdón, fui muy descriptivo jajaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Bueno un buen momento rematico nunca se echa de menos en una historia que curiosamente esta más enfocada en ese sentido xD. Espero no empalagar por que va a ver varios momentos así, sobre todo con Kuku y sus chicas. Nos vemos._

 _PD: No te preocupes amigo, el Gi de Goku Xeno si lo tendrá en esta historia, solo que si la prenda de látex negra o lo que sea que tiene debajo del Gi, es decir, igual al que use en la imagen para no hacer mas royos. Saludos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto, respondiendo a tu primer pregunta, Milk apagaba la luz antes de sostener relaciones con Goku, por lo que si la sentía y todo pero no la llego a ver como dio la trajo al mundo, la mujer es muy recatada jaja, perdón fue muy recatada, con respecto al Súper Saiyajin 3, esta a puntito de alcanzar la fase, aun que parezca incoherente se la daré pronto para que pueda acceder mas fácil a la cuatro. Hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Buenas amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo, con respecto a tus sugerencias, como dije Goten si nacerá y todo eso pero debo seguir el hilo de mis propias indicaciones, el chico podrá usar el Ki y el chakra pero de forma individual (de momento después de que crezca) la razón es que para usar chakra también debe hacer uso del Ki pero al usar Ki no puede acceder al chakra, esto lo explico en mi perfil y eso de una hija entre Kushina y Goku me lo pensare, aun que si nace no esperes tanta relevancia de la niña en la historia, al menos en esta primera parte. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por volverte a pasar, intento ponerle un poco de algo a cada capítulo aun que la verdad no esperaba que el momento me saliera tan emotivo pero bueno, la pareja de Goku y Kushina ya está fijada al igual que la de Mikoto con el Saiyajin, lentamente las cosas se darán como hasta a hora. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Buenas, básicamente ya las tenia enamoradas asi que por estar sin camisa no las enamoro, las excito que es distinto jajaja. La guerra tal vez no sea tan intensa pero aun así tendrán uno que otro momento de discusión eso sí. Nos vemos amigo y gracias._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Un gusto como siempre leerte amigo FanFic World aprecio tus comentarios, sobre el cap déjame decirte que todo momento rematico se me da bien o al menos eso creo yo jaja, Habrán muchos más en el futuro además que el mismo lemon será así, no tal vulgar a menos que ustedes quieran que lo sea jijiji. Con respecto a la saga que mencionas me la estoy pensando, estoy entre esa o una en donde Danzo ya entre en juego completamente. Saludos y nos vemos._

 _ **-00epion-**_ _Hola amigo, si ya sabía la trágica noticia es una lástima la verdad, como fan de Dragón Ball lo menos que puedo hacer es mandarles mismos más sinceras condolencias a los familiares. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Un placer volver a leerte amigo, la verdad es que si pensaba meter a 21 durante los exámenes Chunin pero después pensé, seria mucha acción sin parar así que pienso hacerlo durante la búsqueda de la pechugona Tsunade, las "rusas" que le va aventar Goku jajajaja. Saludos cordales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Muy cierto, ambas mujeres tienen una avance muy alto con Goku, prácticamente se puede decir que ya son sus novias aun que el Saiyajin ni lo sabe jeje. El enojo de Sasuke cada vez es mayor al sentirse superado por Gohan el cual le aprecia aun que el Uchiha no haga lo mismo y cierto ese Zabuza se va llevas santa golpiza. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Esos Shipps que mencionas me han gustado, son muy divertidos jaja. Un gusto amigo(a) que les el fin y te tomaste la molestia de idear los nombre de las parejas jaja. Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Claro amigo, en ocasiones tal vez tarde en actualizar pero de que seguiré la historia primero dios la seguiré. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Goldran-**_ _Hola amigo(a) gracias por leer y comentar la historia, respondiendo a tus preguntas, pues durante esta primera temporada no meteré nada de Súper, ni habilidades, estados o personajes, tal vez en la segunda, si dios quiere en primer lugar llegar bien a ese entonces es cuando tal vez si meta elementos como el Súper Saiyajin dios rojo, azul y ultra instinto. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Gracias por tus comentarios amigo, se aprecias mucho, los Son, son extremadamente poderosos pero eso no los hacer inmunes a otras técnicas, aun que estas dejan de ser efectivas una vez reconocidas por ellos, claro, recordando las palabras de Goku que menciona que una técnica aplicada a él ya no vuelve a funcionar de nuevo, sigo tu historia igual "Goku de Fairy Tail", me inspiraste par hacer la de Fairy Dragón espero la hayas leído y que te gustara. Me despido deseándote un grandioso día. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola Jos, un gusto como siempre, pues como sabrás Jiraiya aparece durante el tiempo de las preliminares y es cuando aparecerá, claro está. Nos vemos, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El Ki en el mundo de Naruto es la energía vital que junto a la espiritual crean el chakra al ser combinadas-_

 _-Cada vez más Naruko se siente atraída por Gohan-_

 _-Todos se sorprenden por las verdaderas habilidades del joven Saiyajin-_

 _-Goku cada vez más eleva su nivel producto de sus brutales entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad-_

 _-Aun que no lo parezca Goku entrena en ocasiones junto a Mikoto y Kushina-_

 _-Mikoto aprovecha cualquier momento para insinuársele de forma directa al Saiyajin mayor-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (aproximadamente)_

 _Arco "Los exámenes Chunin"_

 _Arco "La llama de un Hokage"_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco -Aun por verse si crearse o no- "La raíz de todo mal" o "La tierra perdida"_

 _Arco "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _Fin: Primera temporada._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akyra Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Lucha y ambición.**

Pasado un rato más todo el equipo 7 junto a Tasuna se encontraban a bordo de un bote que los llevaba a la tierra de las olas, todos los integrantes del equipo miraron sorprendidos el tamaño del puente cuando estos lo lograron divisar entre la espesa neblina que había en la zona.

-¡Es muy grande!- Naruko exclamaba muy animada mientras observaba el puente que estaba a un lado de ella, pues el pequeño bote estaba pasando a un lado de enorme y descomunal puente de piedra.

-Shhh… ¡Cállate niña! No vez que estamos intentando llegar a tierra sin ser detectados- el remero decía regañando a la chica que se tapo la boca con ambas manos ante el asombro de todos.

-Señor Tasuna… Sería tan amable de explicarnos ¿Por qué nos mintió?- Kakashi en voz baja pregunto al viejo que estaba frente a él, necesitaba saber las verdaderas razones del por qué el hombre había mentido, los Genin al escuchar la pregunta de sus sensei tomaron atención a la conversación entre los dos adultos

Este medito por unos momentos si contarles lo que pasaba en su país o no, pero al final decidió hablar. -Como veo no tengo opción, así que sin más te contare la verdad-

-Le escucho con atención, a hora hable- el ninja de la hoja respondía ante lo dicho por el anciano constructor.

-Quien mando a esos ninjas para matarme es alguien que tiene un tamaño pequeño pero una sombra grande y sanguinaria…- comenzaba a contar Tasuna al equipo 7 que escuchaba atento. -Ustedes deben conocerlo y si no es así al menos estoy seguro de que han escuchado su nombre, es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, su nombre es Gato…-

-¿Gato? ¿El millonario de las embarcaciones?- Kakashi pregunto sorprendido al viejo que solo asintió mientras proseguía con su relato. -Bajo las sombras es un criminal, usa pandillas de matones y ninjas para tomar ventaja y controlar sus negocios… Hace un año fue cuando Gato se intereso en nuestra pequeña isla y usando su poder se apodero de todo, transportes marítimos, gobierno, finanzas y hasta de nuestra propia vida, pero él le teme al puente que estoy construyendo, si lo termino y lo conecto con tierra firme Gato perderá el poder y nos dejara en paz, es por eso que mentí, la nación de las olas es una tierra empobrecida, ni si quiera con el dinero de nuestra gente noble podrían haber pagado una misión de rango B o A… Lo siento por haberlo hecho pero, ese puente es nuestra única esperanza, si me dejan una vez que lleguemos a tierra, lo más seguro es que no llegue a casa y el puente nunca se terminara de construir y es lo único que tenemos- Tasuna agachando su mirada termino de contar aun un equipo de chicos que se sentían mal por el cómo estaban aquellas personas.

En eso se pudo ver como el pequeño bote era tapado por la sombra de un largo túnel anunciando que por fin se acercaban a la costa de la tierra de las olas, una vez que salieron la belleza del lugar los envolvió dejando ver exuberantes manglares, aguas cristalizas y extensiones de grandes playas.

-Muy bien, aquí les dejo, suerte- el remero decía mientras esperaba a que los ninjas y el constructor terminaran de bajarse de su bote. -Gracias- Tasuna agradecía de forma sincera al remero que solo asintió y encendiendo a hora si el motor del bote se comenzó alejar de los demás.

 _-"Me preocupa saber a quién mandaran a hora_ "- Kakashi pensó de forma pesimista al saber que un nuevo ataque se daría pronto.

Pasado un rato todos iban caminando tranquilamente por uno de los senderos que había tierra adentro, en eso Sasuke apresuro su paso llegado a un lado de la rubia Naruko que le miro con molestia. _-"No permitiré que este baka se quede con todo el crédito ni que Gohan-kun me vuelva a salvar, deberás"-_ la chica pensó determinante mientras de repente comenzó a correr extrañando al equipo que se paro por la acción inesperada de la joven Uzumaki.

La chica dio varios movimientos de cabeza como queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y despejado pero en un rápido movimiento se hizo de un kunai y lo tomaba como queriendo lanzarlo. -¡Hay estas!- dijo la chica mientras lanzaba el arma ninja a unos arbustos cercanos, esto altero a Sakura y a Tasuna que realmente creyeron que algo pasaba.

-Naruko, no uses tu armamento ninja a la ligera- Kakashi regañaba a la chica que ni atención ponía por haber hecho algo "genial", al menos para ella lo era.

-¡Eres tan obvia y patética!- Sakura recriminaba molesta por las cosas que había hecho su compañera kunoichi.

-jejeje- Gohan solo reía mirando a su compañera, en ocasiones como esas le parecían muy graciosas las ocurrencias de la muchacha.

-¡No intentes asustarme maldita enana!- Tasuna también reprochaba a Naruko que sonreía.

La chica no hizo caso y arrojo otro kunai a otros arbustos, pero esta vez algo fue notado tanto por Kakashi como por Gohan que había dejado de reír _. -"Siento una presencia poderosa"-_ el Son pensó mientras buscaba con su mirada algo fuera de lo normal.

-Detente Naruko- Sakura le daba un zape a la chica oji azul que se giro molesta por el golpe de la peli rosa -¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Naruko respondía molesta por el golpe recibido.

Kakashi sin hacer caso a la discusión de sus dos alumnas se abrió paso entre los arbustos encontrándose con un conejo blanco, el cual estaba en estado de shock al tener justo encima de él, el kunai que la chica rubia había lanzando. -¡Naruko mira lo que hizo tu estupidez!- Sakura seguía molesta con la rubia que al ver el conejo se acerco para tomarlo y mimarlo en un intento de disculparse con el animal, Kakashi por su parte analizaba lo que estaba pasando. _-"Este conejo es invernal, ellos solo tienen el pelaje de ese color durante el invierno, no durante esta época del año, eso quiere decir que este animal fue usado para un jutsu de desplazamiento"-_ el ninja copia llego a esa deducción cuando de repente y sin previo aviso una enorme espada salía volando de entre los arboles amenazando con cortar a todos a la mitad. -¡Cuidado!- grito el Hatake al darse cuenta del ataque, esto hizo que todos sin excepción se agacharan de forma apresurada esquivando la espada que se enterraba en el tronco de un árbol cercano, solo para que después apareciera un ninja sobre su mango, este poseía la banda ninja de Kiri y su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas haciendo imperceptible su rostro de forma total ya que solo sus ojos se podían apreciar.

-Como veo es Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de la aldea oculta entre la neblina…- Kakashi se acerco un poco al reconocer a su potencial enemigo. -Si él será a quien me enfrente necesitare de mi… - el peli plata tomo su banda ninja levantándola y dejando al descubierto su ojo izquierdo el cual tenía una vieja cicatriz que partía desde la frente y llegaba hasta el inicio de la mejilla, pero antes de que abriera su ojo izquierdo hablo de forma demandante. -¡Rápido! ¡Formación de defensa de tres puntos! ¡Deben proteger a Tasuna-san!- eso tomo por sorpresa a los Genin, no sabían si obedecer o seguir mirando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. -Eso no servirá contra mí, Kakashi del Sharingan- hablaba por primera vez el ninja renegado mirando al peli plata.

 _-"¿Sharingan?"-_ Sasuke se pregunto sorprendido por las palabras de aquel extraño.

-¡Han demostrado que saben trabajar en equipo, es hora de que lo demuestren! Por ningún motivo quiero que interfieran, especialmente tu Gohan, tu misión es cuidar de Tasuna-san no de mí- Kakashi exigió al joven Son que no fuese a intervenir en la batalla que se vendría, este no dijo nada, pero había aceptado de forma silenciosa, aun que tendría que entrar en la pelea si se le complicaban las cosas a su sensei.

El ninja de la hoja terminaba de revelar su ojo y abriéndolo de golpe revelaba su ojo Sharingan, el cual sorprendió a Naruko que estaba a un lado de él, por su parte Gohan recordaba ese ojo, él como cuando lo miro y entro en aquel genjutsu hecho por su sensei. -Muy bien, Kakashi del Sharingan, veamos si eres tan bueno como dicen que eres- el ninja perverso Zabuza decía mientras en un rápido movimiento desencajaba su enorme espada del tronco y se desvanecía del lugar dando paso a una densa neblina que lentamente lo comenzó a cubrir todo. -¿De dónde ha salido esta neblina?- Sakura decía mientras casa vez era peor ver algo a la distancia.

-¡Ya, formación!- Kakashi grito haciendo que Sakura, Naruko, Sasuke y Gohan se congregaran alrededor de Tasuna, cada uno cubriendo un lado de este, por delante y por detrás, así como por un lado y por el otro Tasuna había sido encerrado en un circulo de defensa por los Genin mientras Kakashi se preparaba para entrar en combate.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina!-**_ se escucho decir al ninja de Kiri mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra iniciando así su ataque, los Genin por el contrarios se habían impresionado muchísimo por que el enemigo estaba sobre el agua de un pequeño lago cercano, pero este poco a poco fue perdiéndose de sus vistas cuando la neblina que cubría todo se hizo muchísimo más espesa de lo que había estado.

-8 puntos distintos: laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria subclavia, riñones, corazón. Muy bien ¿Cuál debería atacar primero?- se escucho entre la espesa niebla, alterando a los chicos que no entendían nada de lo que escuchaban, ¿A caso esa era la voz del ninja que los hostigaba?

En eso Kakashi juntando sus manos para hacer un sello libero una gran cantidad de chakra que había sido suficiente para despejar un poco la niebla que estaba cernida sobre él y su equipo, Sasuke se sentía muy presionado, estaba al límite de su capacidad de razón, era la primer vez que sentía esa sensación tan sofocante y desesperanzadora, pues era la primer vez que presenciaba la tensión de un combate entre dos Jounin, tomo su kunai listo para hacer una locura pero en eso. -¡Sasuke cálmate…!- Kakashi decía sorprendiendo al azabache que le miro con asombro. -Yo los protegeré, no permitiré que mis amigos mueran, confíen en mi- termino de decir el Hatake dándoles una expresión de sinceridad al girarse un poco para verles, ante esto todos miraron expectantes a su sensei, ¿Realmente estaban a salvo?

-Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso- se escucho la voz de Zabuza que aparecía repentinamente entre los Genin, el único que se había dado cuenta de aquello había sido Gohan, que iba a intervenir cuando de repente Kakashi en un rápido movimiento salto y mirando con su Sharingan se había dado cuenta de que era un clon por lo que corrió tan rápido como pudo y enterrándole un kunai en el abdomen lo paralizo sin dejarlo hacer si quiera un movimiento, Gohan tomo de la mano a Tasuna alejándolo un poco de ahí mientras los demás estaban completamente asombrados por lo que miraban.

El supuesto Zabuza había sido envestido por Kakashi que cuando menos se dio cuenta agua salía de la zona en donde había enterrado con anterioridad su Kunai.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, cuidado!- Naruko grito al ver como detrás de su maestro otro Zabuza aparecía, Kakashi voltio para verle mientras el primer ninja perverso se convertía en agua cayendo al suelo. -¡Muere Kakashi!-

Zabuza que haciendo uso de su gran espada lanzo una estocada mortal al peli plata que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, fue cuando todos miraron con terror como Kakashi era partido a la mitad.

-¡NO!- grito Sakura completamente aterrada por lo que veía.

En el rostro del ninja de Kiri se formo una sonrisa que no era perceptible del todo gracias a sus vendajes que impedían verle la boca, pero poca fue su satisfacción al ver como el supuesto Kakashi también se convertía en agua bañándolo por completo. -¡¿Era también un clon?!- se pregunto sorprendido al ver que su ataque había sido neutralizado e incluso superado.

Se enderezaba pensando en que pudo haber fallado cuando sintió el grueso y frio filo de un kunai tocando su garganta y quien tenía a dicho kunai siendo sostenido era el verdadero Kakashi que le miraba de forma seria. -A hora si, sea terminado- el ninja copia decía mientras adhería más el cuchillo ninja a la garganta de su adversario y ante las miradas de alivio de sus aprendices, menos Gohan que no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo al aun sentir la presencia de su sensei pero esta se había mantenido escondida hasta el momento justo.

* * *

En un lugar apartado, dentro de un denso bosque se podía ver una pequeña entrada a lo que parecía un tipo de escondite ninja, más alejado de este se podía ver como un conjunto de casas o chozas que estaban rodeadas por una especie de pequeña muralla, en estas vagaban varios ninjas que se identificaban como ninjas de la aldea escondida entre el sonido.

Pero volviendo a lo que parecía era el lugar en donde residía alguien muy importante se podo apreciar fácilmente en uno de los tantos cuartos a un hombre de una larga cabellera negra y una piel pálida con un tono entre verdoso y purpura, este descansaba sobre una silla iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas, se notaba sonriente más su rostro no podía ser apreciado por las penumbras que aun insistían estar presentes por la tenue luz que hacia un intento por iluminar el tétrico lugar.

-¿Ha descansando?- se escucho decir a otra persona que habría la habitación, este parecía ser un joven de pelo blanco atado en una pequeña coleta, su ropa no se podía distinguir del todo por la poca luz que había, lo único que se notaba además de su cabello blanquecino, fue como la luz de las velas se reflejaron en lo que parecían unos anteojos, estos descansaban encima de su nariz cubriendo los ojos del nuevo personaje que se encamino hacia el otro hombre que ni voltio a verle.

-Kabuto…- hablo el desconocido mientras levantaba un poco la vista para ver a quien recién llegaba, pues este se había acercado a una pequeña mesa cercana que estaba repleta de extrañas sustancias en frascos así como de una tenebrosa mano disecada con un anillo en uno de sus dedos.

-Descuide, ya hemos seleccionado a los ninjas que se presentaran en los exámenes chunin- el peliblanco acomodaba unas cosas sobre la mesa antes mencionada mientras hablaba.

-Muy bien… Solo asegúrate de que puedan llegar a las finales- en un movimiento lento pero constante el hombre de tez pálida se inclino un poco más en la silla lo que dificultó aun más la tarea de que se le mirase el rostro. -No se preocupe… Son los mejores ninjas del sonido- Kabuto respondía terminando de hacer lo que había estado realizando.

-Eso está bien… sss- siseo como una serpiente, pero el sonido no duro mucho puesto que rápidamente volvió acallar sus palabras.

-Orochimaru-sama, disculpe y perdone mi curiosidad pero, ¿Piensa intervenir en los exámenes?-

-Tal vez, lo que sí quiero es observar con mis propios ojos el desarrollo de Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico es especial, además, deseo su Sharingan…. Sssss- Orochimaru, pues Kabuto así lo había nombrado paso su lengua por sus labios revelando que esta era muy larga siendo muy similar a la de una serpiente, lo que daba a entender que el ninja líder guardaba similitudes con ese tipo de reptiles.

-Hay otra cosa, mi señor- Kabuto hablaba mientras se volteaba para ver de forma directa a Orochimaru que continuaba sentado. -¿Si?- pregunto este con curiosidad volviéndose acomodar en la silla.

-El clan Son…-

-¿El clan Son? Nunca he escuchado de ellos, es acaso la información que recolectaste en estas semanas que habías estado en la aldea de la hoja- las voz del hombre serpiente se escuchaba intrigada, quería saber más sobre ese clan del cuál era la primera vez que había escuchado algo.

-Se dice que pueden dominar el Ki- a Kabuto se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa cuando miro como su líder se levanto de golpe. -¡¿El Ki?!- pregunto un poco alterado. -¡Eso no puede ser verdad! El último usuario del Ki murió hace cientos de años atrás- el pelinegro se refería a antiguas leyendas que contaban de la existencia de un clan que no poseía chakra, pero en cambio había podido llegar a dominar una de las fuerzas primigenias de este: El Ki, la energía vital del cuerpo que al entrar en contacto con la energía espiritual creaba el chakra tal y como se conocía..

-Pues para que mire que curiosa es la vida, Orochimaru-sama-

-¿Esto es una especie de broma, Kabuto?- pregunto con un claro malestar en su voz, no le gustaba nada que le jugaran bromas y más cuando se trataban de temas de sumo interés para él.

-Para nada, Orochimaru-sama… Se dice que el clan Son está conformado solo por una pequeña familia, un padre y su hijo… Sus nombres: Son Goku y Son Gohan, también se comenta que este primero tiene un poder abrumador, fue capaz de derrotar el solo y sin esfuerzos Maito Gai cuando este había hecho uso de 6 de las 8 puertas internas- Kabuto contaba la información que había reunido.

-Esto es delicioso…- la sonrisa sínica y perversa se hacía presente en el rostro del decadente ninja pálido, si todo eso que le estaba contando su subordinado era verdad, definitivamente su objetivo había cambiado. -Si logro apoderarme de ese cuerpo, seria imparable- dijo muy seguro de si mientras camino hacia la claridad de la habitación sin dejar de pasar su lengua por sus labios, se encontraba tan emocionado por lo que Kabuto le había dicho, que no cabía en sí.

-El Ki es casi incompatible con el chakra de forma directa, ya que para que allá chakra, el Ki debe combinarse con la energía espiritual, es por eso que el clan que hacía uso de ese tipo de energía no podía realizar ningún tipo de jutsus pero, si se lograran armonizar y combinar, el resultado sería simplemente inimaginable…- Orochimaru decía dándole la espalda a Kabuto que se acomodaba sus lentes. -Creo que los planes han cambiado- terminaba de decir el Sannin girándose para ver a Kabuto, fue cuando por fin se pudo ver el rostro del pelinegro, sus ojos eran de un verde amarillento con la pupila de serpiente o gato, su cara no ocultaba para nada la locura que lo albergaba al haber conocido tan "hermosa" información.

-¿Qué desea hacer, Orochimaru-sama?-

-Prepara otro equipo de genin para los exámenes chunin, nuestra misión no solo son dos objetivos, si no tres: Sasuke Uchiha, destruir esa maldita aldea y… Son Goku- Orochimaru comenzó a reír de forma demente al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, estaba claro que el Sannin de las serpientes se estaba metiendo en un terreno muy, pero muy peligroso, provocar a un Saiyajin podía llegar a ser tal vez, el peor error en el que podía caer cualquier persona de ese mundo.

-¿Aviso a los cuatro del sonido?- Kabuto sugirió en modo de pregunta.

-Sí, también me serán de ayuda… Y esa chiquilla Karin Uzumaki, sus habilidades de curación también servirán- Orochimaru comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, alcanzándola y saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Kabuto. -Son Goku… ¿Tan poderoso eres como para emocionar así a Orochimaru-sama?- el aprendiz del mencionado hacia aquella pregunta a la soledad del cuarto, después de esto también se encamino a la salida y dejando la habitación atrás se dirigió a preparar lo que su maestro le había solicitado.

Después de caminar un poco mas por varios pasillos llego a una habitación, con cuidado la abrió y pudo notar como una muchacha pelirroja le miro con un poco de miedo. -Kabuto-san…- la chica de ojos rojos le miro por unos instantes antes de que Kabuto hablara con ella. -Orochimaru-sama, te enviara a los exámenes Chunin, necesita de tus habilidades-

-¿Mis habilidades?- dijo sin entender.

-Es mejor que estés lista para comenzar con el entrenamiento, iras con la fachada de representar a la aldea de la hierba junto a otros dos Genin- termino de decir Kabuto mientras volvía a salir de la habitación en donde estaba la chica. -¿Donde será?- pregunto temerosa.

-En Konoha…- se escucho desde fuera de la habitación mientras los pasos de Kabuto se comenzaron alejar.

-Konoha…- la chica miro el techo mientras repetía. _-"Tal vez pueda, escapar, cuando este en Konoha"-_ pensó cerrando sus ojos, pues la chica aun que no estaba cautiva quería dejar a Orochimaru y su organización.

* * *

Zabuza continuaba de pie, quieto, con un kunia en su garganta por parte de Kakashi que magistralmente había planeado aquella maniobra de un segundo a otro pero… -Deberías ser mejor cuidando tu espalda- la voz siniestra del ninja criminal, se escucho a espaldas de Kakashi que se había sorprendido de sobre manera, inmediatamente el Zabuza que estaba quieto también se convertía en agua revelando que era solo otro clon, a hora si el verdadero se disponía a atacar volviendo a blandir su espalda intentando cortar al peli plata a la mitad, este tan rápido como pudo se agacho causando que la espada de Zabuza callera de súbito al suelo **-*¡TRAC!*-** [trac: *onomatopeya inventada* del sonido que se produce al chocar algo metálico con la tierra] pero ayudado por esta asestaba una patada certera en el Jounin al cual lanzo con fuerza hasta el interior del lago cercano. **-*¡SPLASH!*-**

-¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura grito al ver el cómo su sensei había aparentemente caído en la trampa del enemigo. El mencionado emergía del agua notando la rareza de esta _-"Esta agua no es normal, es mucho más densa"-_ pensó para sí cuando Zabuza hacia acto de presencia detrás de él realizando una serie de sellos de mano que culmino en una oración. _**-¡Estilo de agua: prisión de agua!-**_

Absolutamente todos los chicos y Tasuna se sorprendieron de forma anormal, al ver como Kakashi quedaba atrapado dentro de una esfera de agua, al parecer este había quedado encerrado dentro de esta. -Están acabados- decía Zabuza con una mueca tras sus vendas, estaba seguro de la victoria.

-¡Saquen a Tasuna de aquí!- grito Kakashi a sus discípulos que le miraban incrédulos ante la repentina orden de Kakashi que había quedado fuera de combate gracias a la técnica del enemigo, fue cuando Gohan decidió entrar en el combate, dejando a Tasuna detrás de él, puso una voz seria y hablo. -¡No vamos a dejar a nuestro sensei!- gritaba decidido el Son ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

 _-"Estoy seguro que Gohan podría vencer a Zabuza pero… Los demás chicos no son él"-_ Kakashi pensaba mortificado ante lo que se le había presentado. -¡No sean idiotas, tomen al constructor y lárguense!- el ninja con el Sharingan intento de nuevo persuadir a los chicos pero fue en vano.

 _-"No quería intervenir, pero debo hacerlo"-_ Gohan en un instante provoco una inmensa ventisca que termino de despejar la neblina que había en el lugar, los ojos aterrados de sus compañeros se presentaron ante él, lo que miraron los dejo aun mas atónitos, la mirada de Gohan se había tornado en una jamás vista, la seriedad que expedía el hijo de Goku era propia de un guerrero completamente listo para entrar en la batalla.

-¡Sakura, Naruko, Sasuke!- llamo el Son mirando a cada uno de los mencionados. -Cuiden a Tasuna-sama, yo me encargare de liberar a nuestro sensei- término de decir con toda confianza, como si ya estuviera seguro de que ganaría.

-¡No intentes lucirte Gohan-baka!- grito Naruko mientras intentaba no darle un golpe a su amigo, este le miro de forma sebera mientras un aura azulada le comenzaba a cubrir, señal de que su Ki estaba aumentando de forma brutal. -¡Naruko!- el chico dijo de forma rígida, asiendo que la Uzumaki se quedase callada de forma súbita, esa personalidad de Gohan era completamente nueva para ella, Sakura y Sasuke miraba sin entender nada, solo observaban, su sensei había sido capturado y a hora su compañero de equipo se comportaba como si el fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un ninja criminal de rango S.

-Vaya, vaya tu chico está cansado de vivir, Kakashi- Zabuza decía con una clara vacilación, pero lo que no sabía era que Kakashi que no respondía, estaba igual o más sorprendido que sus alumnos por la actitud de Gohan, esa misma actitud que Goku había mostrado cuando hizo aquel extraño ataque cuando fueron atacados por los ninjas de la nube _. -"Su poder se ha incrementado a un nivel muy superior al de Zabuza o el mío, va a pelear en serio"-_ la cara perpleja de Kakashi anunciaba lo inevitable.

Gohan dio varios pasos al frente dejando atrás de si a los demás que aun le miraba con una gran sorpresa en sus rostros, ¿Esa era la verdadera personalidad del Son? Hasta Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras al sentir la gran onda de energía que había emanado del chico azabache. _-"¡¿Que eres Son?!"-_ Sasuke pensaba tras no creer todo lo que hasta ese momento había visto de su rival, pues eso era para él, un rival.

-Ya que estas tan dispuesto a morir, te cumpliré tu deseo- Zabuza hizo un sello con una sola de sus manos, para después hacer aparecer un nuevo clon frente a los Genin que a cada momento que pasaba se sentían más y más perdidos, sin mencionar al hecho de que Tasuna ya de algún modo ya se sentía resignado ante su muerte.

-¡Liberare al Sensei y are que te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, maldito!- Gohan miraba con suma seriedad, a quien sería su contrincante, había notado que el Zabuza real no podía retirar su mano de la esfera de agua que encerraba a Kakashi o esta se rompería, ese sería su primer punto atacar.

El clon de Zabuza tomando su gran espada con sus dos manos se lanzo hacia Gohan que se mantenía quieto en donde mismo, todos observaron como el clon de agua en un destello hacia impactar su arma en contra del Saiyajin, pero ante esto se quedaron completamente en shock al ver como el Son sostenía la espada con una sola de sus manos, sin temor a cortarse.

-¡¿Qué?!- el clon de Zabuza estaba atónito, fue cuando sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaron, pues no podía quitar la espada de la mano de Gohan que le miraba de una forma inexpresiva pero a la par de enojada.

-Gohan-kun…- Sakura a duras penas pudo musitar aquellas palabras tocando con una de sus manos su boca, estaba completamente sorprendida por la fuerza monstruosa del Son.

-¡AAAH!- Gohan gritaba levantando la espalda junto al clon y con una fuerza abrumadora salto para después lanzar con todas sus fuerzas a este. **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-** el impacto fue precipitoso, una gran columna de polvo se alzo dejando temporalmente sin visión a todos, menos a Gohan que se quedo flotando en el cielo, mientras el verdadero Zabuza miraba al chico. -¿Pu-Pu-Puede volar?!- el ninja de Kiri decía sintiendo como una sensación descocida para el se hacía presente, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Zabuza Momochi sentía miedo, o mejor dicho: Terror.

Gohan volvía a descender para el desconcierto de todos, una vez que el polvo se había disipado se pudo ver como el clon había sido arrasado dejando solo un triste charco en medio de un pequeño cráter. Gohan se preparaba para atacar, sus piernas se flexionaron un poco solo para después salir despedido en contra de Zabuza que no se esperaba tal acción, cuando menos quiso sintió como si un pedazo de acero le hubiera atravesado el torso y en efecto, al aguachar la cabeza pudo ver como uno de los puños de Gohan estaba ligeramente enterrado en el.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- el ninja perverso grito mientras de un salto hacia atrás se alejaba de Gohan lo cual provoco que Kakashi se liberara del encierro en el cual era cautivo. -Kakashi-sensei ¿Puede mantenerse en pie?- Gohan preguntaba a su sensei que haciendo un esfuerzo no muy excesivo pero si reconocible se paro sobre la superficie del agua. -Gracias Gohan, a hora me encargare yo-

-¡MADITO CHIQUILLO!- se escucho a Zabuza que se había recuperado del impacto anterior. -¡MORIRAN TODOS AQUÍ!- volvía a gritar alistándose realizando una cantidad intangente de sellos _**-¡Jut…!-**_ pero cuando apenas iba a volver a hablar, el chico Son se lanzo de nuevo al ataque conectando varios puñetazos en el cuerpo del ninja el cual no se podía defender ante lo sorpresivo del ataque, Kakashi ni si quiera se había dado cuanta de cuando Gohan había salido disparado en contra del ninja criminal.

-¡Él es un monstruo!- Tasuna decía con una cara llena de terror, los demás chicos solo le miraron por un instante solo para después volver su mirada hacia su compañero que continuaba la paliza hacia Zabuza.

 _-"Los Son, son los guerreros definitivos"-_ Kakashi pensaba con su ojos completamente abiertos.

Gohan daba una tormenta de golpes a Zabuza que podía sentir como sus huesos se fracturaban, parecía que le estaban golpeando con alguno incluso más fuerte que una roca, la agitación y desesperación que sentía era tal que lo único que hacía para defenderse fue cubrirse pobremente con sus brazos y antebrazos.

Zabuza caía de rodillas mientras sus vendajes se comenzaron a tonar de un rojo intenso, era el color de su sangre, Gohan por su parte parecía tan fresco, como si no hubiera entrado en batalla aun. -Que… Que… gheee… -*cof*cof*cof*- ¿Que… Eres tú?- Zabuza intentaba hablar lo mejor que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitirá, podía notar como su vista se nublaba, sentía que todos sus huesos habían sido pulverizados. el chico hibrido no respondía pues solo miraba sin decir nada a su oponente, el cual lentamente se reincorporaba solo para dejar ver su mirada inyectada en sangre, pues estaba completamente perdido por la furia. -¡MORIRAS!- grito a todo pulmón mientras comenzó a juntar todo el chakra que aun tenia.

Varios torbellinos de agua se formaron entorno a Zabuza, Gohan al ver esto dio un salto hacia fuera del lago, por un instante le había parecido sentir que estar cerca del ninja de la niebla no era bueno. -¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Aléjese de él!- Gohan grito alertando al Jounin de que algo pasaría, este al igual que Gohan salto fuera del lago observando como la sangre se derramaba de las vendas de Zabuza que como podía comenzó a concentrar el chakra que aún le quedaba.

-¡Ese tipo está loco! ¡Piensa atacar aun con todas sus heridas!- Naruko decía mientras miraba al igual que los demás como Zabuza inicio un serie de nuevos sellos. -Este es mi mejor jutsu… *cof*cof*- tosía sangre la cual no era perceptible por sus vendajes pero se podía notar al ver la cantidad de esta que chorreaba de las vendas.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Jutsu súper bomba tiburón de agua!-**_ una inmensa masa de agua se comenzó a elevar del lago, esto había preocupado de manera enorme a Kakashi que dando otro salto más llegaba al lado de sus Genin y Tasuna que estaba absorto mirando la monstruosa aglomeración de agua en frente de ellos, Gohan estaba igual que Kakashi, sabía que esa técnica era muy poderosa, por lo que igual el decidió lanzar su mejor as bajo la manga: El Kamehameha.

Un enorme tiburón hecho completamente de agua se formo de forma súbita y de la misma manera amenazaba con barrer todo lo que tenía en frente. _-"¡Maldición!"-_ Kakashi se sintió perdió al ver la monstruosidad de jutsu que amenazaba con arrasarlos, Gohan seguía igual y elevando un poco más su Ki se puso en posición para realizar la técnica de su padre, aquella que le fue enseñada por el viejo maestro tortuga, Muten Roshi.

 _ **-¡KAAMEEEE…!-**_ las palabras comenzaba a salir del chico.

.

 _ **-¡HAAMEEEE…!-**_ el jutsu enemigo estaba a unos instantes de llevarse a todos entre sus caudalosas aguas.

-¡MUERAN NINJAS DE LA HOJA!- Zabuza decía desde atrás de su justu, la confianza había vuelto a él al ver que no habían intentado contra restar su ataque final.

Una pequeña esfera de energía se hizo visible entre las manos de Gohan.

-¡MIREN!- Sakura grito al ver aquella extraña esfera entre las manos del joven Son.

 _-"¡Va hacer la misma técnica que Goku-san!"-_ Kakashi pensaba mirando lo que su alumna había observado.

-¡Vamos Gohan-kun!- grito Naruko dándole ánimos a su amigo.

 _-"Espera"-_ Gohan pensaba mientras el tiburón de agua se cernía mas y mas hacia ellos cuando de repente. _-"¡Ahoraaaa…!"-_

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ un potentísimo grito se escucho salir del Son que en un parpadeo extendía sus manos hacia el frente soltando una poderosísima ráfaga de Ki, todos de forma inconsciente abrieron sus bocas al ver la cantidad descomunal de energía que el chico había liberado de golpe.

El ataque de Gohan comenzó a tomar ventaja ante el jutsu de Zabuza, pues este no podía absorber el Ki, solo chakra. -¡¿QUE?! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito el ninja renegado al ver como su técnica era destrozada por el Kamehameha de Gohan que seguía presionando su ataque.

-¡Al suelo!- gritaba Kakashi tomando a sus chicos y tumbándose en un acto desesperado al piso.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dio por ultimo aquel grito lleno de desesperación al verse por fin superado.

 **-*BOOOOOOOOOOM*-**

una gran explosión se hizo presente al impactar el ataque del joven Son contra el suelo, Zabuza había salido volando por las fuertes ráfagas de viento cayendo lejos e inconsciente por el impacto que se había generado, las aguas del lago se habían salido completamente de su lugar mientras en donde este había estado solo quedo un inmenso cráter por el ataque de Ki de Gohan.

-Ya término- el chico se limpiaba el poco sudor que había en su frente, mientras la gran estela de vapor de agua y polvo se comenzó a disipar, al levantar la vista tanto Kakashi como los demás se quedaron hechos de piedra al ver el cráter que estaba en donde había estado un pequeño lago.

 _-"El poder de este chico es igual al de su padre, Goku-san no exageraba cuando dijo aquello"-_ Kakashi recordó aquella vez que Goku les había dicho que él y su hijo estaban casi al mismo nivel en fuerza.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Naruko se levanto rápidamente del suelo para correr hacia su amigo, la chica de cabellos rubios había quedado completamente anonadada por el poder del jovencito que era su compañero, mientras Sakura también hacia lo mismo solo que envés de correr hacia Gohan la peli rosa estaba ayudando a Tasuna a ponerse de pie.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Enséñame a lanzar ese ataque! ¡Fuuu!- la emoción en la voz de Naruko era clara, quería aprender aquella extraña y poderosa técnica de su amigo. -jejeje No fue nada, Naruko-chan- Gohan volvía a su comportamiento habitual, sonrisas y risas eran su constante en su comportamiento.

 _-"¡Maldito Son!"-_ Sasuke observaba con un gran rencor a su salvador, al chico que continuaba conversando con la rubia Uzumaki, Sakura por su parte se puso a un lado de él. -No te sientas mal, Sasuke-kun, para mi eres muy fuerte- la chica quiso consolar al azabache pero este solo le respondió con un manotazo. -¡No me molestes!- esa acción fue vista por todos, Gohan de un instante a otro había visto esto, Sakura lo único que quería era hacer sentir mejor a Sasuke al cual no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que la chica quisiese o no.

-¡Sasuke-san eso ha sido muy grosero!- se escucho decir a Gohan desde su lugar al lado de Naruko que se quedo callada al observar lo que estaba pasando, el Uchiha por su parte solo se giro sin hacerle caso a Gohan y comenzó a caminar alejándose de todos.

 _-"Sasuke… ¿Cuando confiaras en los demás? Aun me sorprende que Mikoto-sama y tu vivan juntos considerando tu carácter"-_ Kakashi observaba con detenimiento lo que pasaba con sus aprendices.

-Sakura-san ¿Estás bien?- el joven Son se acercaba a la peli rosa que mantenía un semblante triste por el rechazo de Sasuke -No pasa nada, Gohan-kun- respondía la chica manteniendo su apagada sonrisa.

-Si te vuelve a molestar de esa manera yo…- el chico quiso decir algo mas cuando Sakura lo interrumpió -Enserio, estoy bien pero gracias por preocuparte- la chica sonrió tranquila, lo hacía para evitar que algún tipo de malentendido surgiera entre sus dos compañeros.

-Muy bien, ¿Podrían ayudarme chicos?- Kakashi pedía sentado en el suelo, había usado mucho su Sharingan por lo que estaba extremadamente agotado.

Los Genin se apresuraron a levantar a su sensei. -Gracias por protegerme- Tasuna por fin hablaba dirigiéndose a Kakashi y a Gohan. -Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿Verdad chicos?- Kakashi decía dando una leve expresión de alegría. -¡Sí!- tanto Naruko, como Sakura y Gohan respondía a lo unisonó de forma animada.

-Bueno, síganme… Mi casa no está lejos ya- Tasuna retomaba su caminar con Sasuke delante de él, mientras atrás caminaba lentamente Kakashi apoyándose en Gohan y Sakura así como una Naruko que solo caminaba tranquila al lado del joven Son. -Oye, Gohan-kun- la chica llamo al azabache -¿Hmf?- hizo aquel ruido en señal de tomar atención a lo que la rubia le diría. -¿Qué fue de ese tipo, Zabuza?-

-No lo sé, deje de sentir su presencia cuando lance mi ataque, tal vez no lo soporto- Gohan decía sin soltar a Kakashi que escuchaba todo sin decir nada.

Y así los chicos caminaron por el sendero hasta llegar a la casa de Tasuna en donde su hija Tsunami les esperaba, esta sonrió al ver como su padre regresaba de su viaje, estaba muy feliz al ver que este había traído ayuda en pro de terminar la construcción del puente.

-Por favor entren- dijo la joven mujer permitiéndoles el paso a los ninjas de la hoja y a su padre, la casa era humilde, pero aun así se podía sentir que el lugar era muy acogedor.

Varios pasos ya dentro de la casa, Tasuna tomaba la palabra. -En seguida les preparare una habitación, sobre todo por usted Kakashi- el viejo decía mirando el estado en el que estaba el jounin, había parte de verdad en este, el peli plata gastaba cantidades masivas de chakra cuando usaba el Sharingan cosa que lo desgastaba tremendamente en combate.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el maestro de los chicos del equipo 7, a los pocos momentos Gohan y Naruko recostaba a su maestro en una cama dentro de la habitación en la que se quedarían los 5 ninjas. -¿Está bien, Kakashi-sensei?- Gohan preguntaba a su maestro al notar los pequeños quejidos que el ninja enmascarado soltaba al viento. -Sí, solo un poco cansado y adolorido por el uso de mi Sharingan- respondía el peli plata intentando hacer sentir mejor a sus alumnos que le miraban.

-¿En cuánto cree que pueda terminar el puente, Tasuna-san?- Kakashi se dirigió a hora al viejo que estaba cerca a la cama del convaleciente ninja de cabellos plateados. -Con un buen ritmo y trabajo constante de una a dos semanas terminamos por fin- respondía este con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno, por lo menos me tomara unos días para que pueda recuperarme del todo, además algo me dice que ese ninja no murió-

Eso sorprendió a los presentes que escuchaba con atención al ninja de pelo plateado. -Eso es imposible, recibió de lleno el ataque de Gohan-kun- Naruko decía mientras levantaba sus manos y las posaba sobre su nuca.

-Aun así, ciento que no está muerto y puede volver atacar en cualquier momento- Kakashi insistió en sus suposiciones.

-No importa, con Gohan-kun de nuestro lado ese malvado no se atreverá a volver- Sakura decía muy segura por la presencia de su amigo Saiyajin que le miro sonriente.

-No confiaría en eso Sakura…- Kakashi decía un poco serio. -Pero bueno supongo que durante estos días los podre entrenar para prepararlos para cuando Zabuza vuelva a atacar, claro, si se da el caso- termino de decir enderezando su torso un poco sobre la cama.

-¡No importa lo que hagan!- se escucho una voz que venía de la puerta de la habitación. -Gato volverá y con sus matones los exterminara- volvía a decir la voz chillona que parecía de un niño, todos los Genin se giraron para ver que en efecto, era un niño pequeño este mantenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro más no era posible entender el por qué.

-¡Inari!- Tasuna reconoció a quien era su nieto mientras este le miro mientras rompía un poco su expresión dura y mal humorada. -¡Abuelito!- el niño corrió abrazar a su abuelo sin dejar de ver a los Genin de la hoja que se habían quedado desconcertados por las palabras del pequeño.

-¡Inari discúlpate!- Tsunami, la hija de Tasuna regaño a su hijo para que se disculpase por la ofensa que había hecho el infante. -Mamá deben entender que todo eso de los héroes es basura ¡Gato los terminara aniquilando!- Inari volvía a decir muy seguro de sus palabras ganando como resultado el enojo de Naruko que se levanto de súbito del piso. -Niño tonto ¿No sabes con quien hablas? ¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki! Y te demostrare que tan cual estas equivocado-

-¡No me interesa! ¡Ustedes solo tienen ideas estúpidas!- el niño replicaba, esto causo aun más el enojo de la Uzumaki que quiso lanzarse a él pero fue detenida por Gohan. -Naruko-chan, cálmate- el joven Saiyajin sostenía a la rubia para que no hiciese una tontería. -¡Suéltame! ¡Ese chiquillo malcriado me va a conocer!- y así la chica se estuvo retorciendo entre los brazos de Gohan hasta que accidentalmente se giro quedando cara a cara con el susodicho, los gritos cesaron, pues los dos se quedaron mirándose entre sí sin entender nada del repentino silencio, todos se habían quedado callados al ver lo cerca que estaban tanto el azabache de la rubia como esta del azabache. _-"¿Pero qué…? No me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que es Gohan-kun"-_ pensó Naruko mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un color carmesí, indicando su repentina timidez hasta que…

-¿Te sientes mejor, Naruko-chan?- el chico pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica, dando un rápido manotazo se soltó del agarre del joven Son a la par que le daba una **-*PAAF*-** cachetada en una de sus mejillas que hasta lo hizo sentarse en el suelo por lo potente de esta. -¡AAAH!- grito el chico al sentir su mejilla arder por el golpe de la Uzumaki. -¡N-No quiero que me tomes de la cintura, idiota!- Naruko volvía a fingir un enojo que no tenia pera disimular sus constantes sonrojos por el chico Saiyajin, cosa que aun que lo ocultase era muy obvio para los demás.

 _-"Naruko es muy parecida a Kushina-sama, sobre todo cuando se trata de chicos"-_ pensó Kakashi analizando la escena anterior.

 _-"¿Por qué siento envidia de esa tonta de Naruko?"-_ Sakura se decía en sus pensamientos al haber contemplado en primera mano una de las interacciones más cercanas entre la chica de mirada zafiro y el Son menor.

-¿Por qué me pegaste?- Gohan preguntaba mientras se sobaba su mejilla afectada.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?: ¡A una chica no se le debe tomar de la cintura a menos que sea tú…!- Naruko había cerrado la boca de repente antes de hablar, sus nervios estuvieron a punto de jugarle en su contra, con una expresión aparentemente molesta y llevando sus dos manos a la cintura se giro para ya no ver al Saiyajin, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía cada vez que tenía cerca al chico.

-¿Mi qué?- el chico pregunto sin entender.

-¡Nada! Olvídalo- tras decir esas últimas palabras la rubia Uzumaki camino a la puerta saliendo de la habitación para ya no verse envuelta en mas malos entendidos pero esto por consecuencia dejo a un Gohan completamente confuso por la actitud de Naruko, en ocasiones era tan difícil de entenderla que al chico Son le iba a dar un ataque al corazón por intentar hacerlo en más de una ocasión.

Kakashi suspiro al ver que la "pelea" entre sus estudiantes había terminado. -Bien creo que es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento… Gohan, Sasuke, ayúdenme a levantar- Kakashi pedía a sus dos alumnos que rápidamente se encaminaron para cumplir el encargo de su sensei.

* * *

Cerca de la zona de la pelea:

Cerca de la zona destruida ya hacia un gravemente herido Zabuza, este estaba inconsciente y claras heridas se podían ver en todo su cuerpo, contusiones y grandes moretones también se dejaban ver entre las prendas destrozadas por el ataque recibido por parte del chico Son.

En eso y sin previo aviso una silueta se presento a un lado de Zabuza, este portaba una ropa muy propia de los rastreadores de la niebla así como una máscara característica de estos cazadores ninja entrenados para matar al instante. -Como veo le dieron una golpiza…- se escucho una voz detrás de la mascada ambu.

-Cuando despierte de seguro que hace un berrinche por haber sido derrotado por un simple niño, pero un niño muy poderoso- el extraño al parecer era amigo del ninja perverso, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y lo coloco en su espalda apoyándose en uno de sus brazos y tras hacer una señal de manos con una sola de estas desaparecía en un pequeño remolino de hojas.

* * *

Bosque cercano a la casa de Tasuna:

Kakashi explicaba el entrenamiento que harían sus discípulos, estaban un poco adentrados en el bosque donde podrían entrenar sin demora, como siempre Naruko estaba sumamente entusiasmada de comenzar a entrenar, Sakura también lo estaba pues era muy buena en su control de chakra que era básicamente en lo que consistiría el entrenamiento, mientras Sasuke se mantenía impasible como siempre.

-¡Entonces díganos que debemos hacer Kakashi-sensei!- la pequeña Uzumaki estaba con todos sus ánimos, ya se le había pasado el pequeño "incidente" que había atravesado momentos atrás en la casa de Tasuna más el hecho de que no quería perder ante Sasuke y querer demostrarle su fuerza a Gohan que lo único que el chico Son hacia, era escuchar con atención a las palabras de Kakashi.

-Muy bien lo que harán será muy sencillo, simplemente tendrán que trepar el tronco de ese árbol- el peli plata apuntaba con una de sus manos un gran árbol que estaba en frente de ellos, todos se quedaron extrañados pues no parecía tan difícil. -¿Es todo?- pregunto Sakura sin creerse que ese iba a ser su entrenamiento.

-No…- Kakashi se encamino al fuerte tronco del árbol y concentrando una leve cantidad de chakra en sus pies comenzó a escalar el árbol solo con sus pies, como si de una araña se tratase.

-¡Wow!- la chica rubia exclamaba completamente sorprendida por lo que Kakashi había hecho.

-Escalaran el árbol pero sin usar sus manos, solo sus pies- culmino de decir el sensei cuando ya se encontraba a una altura considerable del árbol mientras lanzo 3 kunais a los pies de los chicos, excepto a Gohan al saber que este no podía moldear chakra en sí.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo, deberás!- la chica de mirada azul decía decidida mientras hacía exactamente los pasos que Kakashi les había mostrado momentos atrás.

-Muy bien, les dejo… Quien alcance la copa del árbol habrá terminado y se podrá reunir conmigo en el puente- el ninja peli plata volvía al suelo y comenzaba a caminar débilmente ayudado por una muleta de madera ya que aun le costaba mantenerse de pie por fuerzas propias, pues apenas habían pasado varias horas desde la pelea contra Zabuza.

-¿Y qué voy hacer yo, Kakashi-sensei?- Gohan preguntaba al ser consciente de que él no podía usar el chakra ya que no poseía energía espiritual para crearlo.

-Bueno, tú me acompañaras al puente con Tasuna-san, tu fuerza le vendrá muy bien-

-Está bien- respondo sonriente el chico Son encaminándose al lado de su sensei mientras se alejaban de los otros 3 chicos.

-Debo terminar pronto para ir con Gohan-kun y Kakashi-sensei- Naruko decía muy animada tomando el kunai que su maestro les había lanzado con anterioridad.

Y así comenzaron a entrenar arduamente, mientras Gohan ayudaba a Tasuna en la construcción del puente siendo este supervisado por un débil Kakashi.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Hola soy Naruko Uzumaki, la próxima Hokage- [Naruko corre hacia el árbol que intenta escalar solo con sus pies] -¡Voy a ser mejor que Sasuke-baka, deberás!-

-Esperamos que su viaje sea fructífero para la aldea- [Mei estaba ante el consejo de ancianos de su aldea pidiendo permiso para ir a Konoha]

-Aun que no lo somos aun de forma oficial, ya parecemos sus esposas- [Kushina y Mikoto preparan juntas una gran cantidad de comida para el Son mayor que dormía aun] -¡Esa comida huele delicioso!- [La sonrisa de Goku se presenta en el lugar]

-Gohan-kun es muy fuerte- [Sakura mira con detenimiento a Gohan que ayuda en la construcción]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Sucesos repentinos". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¡Esto es hermoso!- [Sakura tiene los brazos extendidos mientras la briza toca con delicadeza su rostro]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	16. Capitulo 15: Sucesos repentinos

_**Bueno actualizando de nuevo, espero les guste este capítulo más "centrado" en Gohan y Sakura, ya saben, para comenzar a formar lazos para justificar el enamoramiento, has otra. Saludos, me despido y paso a contestar sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Hola y gracias por comentar amigo, créeme que intento lo mas que puedo llevar las cosas lentas, para que pueda haber coherencia en lo que pasa, aun así siento que en ocasiones esa lentitud se me pasa o me falta jaja. Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Si, Gohan es una "cajita" de sorpresas, lo mismo que el Son mayor jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Creo que Orochimaru va a aprender por las malas que interesarse en un Saiyajin no es bueno jaja. Gracias por comentar amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Ese Zabuza se llevo la golpiza de su vida, pero no aprende, en cuanto a Orochimaru bueno, lo único que tengo que decir es que es un tonto por interesarse en los Son, pero tarde se dará cuenta de que está mal aquello jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Naruko es muy difícil pero aun y así a la chica le interesa Gohan aun que pretenda fingir que no es así jeje. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Concuerdo contigo amigo, van aprender a no jugar con los Son. Se agradece el interés por la historia. Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Perdona amigo(a) pero si pudieras escribir un poco mejor te entenderé y responderé acorde a lo que comentes jajaja. Nos vemos._

 _ **-summer145-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, ya pensé en eso. Aun que Kushina se case con Goku, Naruko conservara su apellido Namikaze quedándose como "hija por ley" de Minato, esto a partir de un convenio con Hiruzen quien es el que arregla todo. Adiós amigo y gracias por leer._

 _ **-KRT215-**_ _Saludos bro. Cuídate._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Ya había pensado en algo similar la verdad con eso de las semillas del ermitaño y eso, y con respecto a Naruko y las cadenas de diamantina no se me había ocurrido hacer que ella tuviera esa habilidad ya que hasta a hora las únicas que las han presentado son Kushina y Karin, pero es una buena idea. Nos leemos y me despido dándote las gracias por leer y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Zabuza intentara vengarse pero lo pagara caro y en cierto sentido les debería tener miedo a Kushina y a Mikoto si le hacen algo a Gohan después de todo está cerca de convertirse en su hijastro jaja. Gracias por comentar. Nos vemos amigo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _No te preocupes, todos tenemos obligaciones a parte de nuestros hobbies en mi caso, este, escribir, espero seguir leyéndote en los comentarios, se aprecia el apoyo. Hasta otra y de nuevo gracias. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario amigo, tal y como te prometí en cuanto termine de leer tu historia también me veras en los comentarios. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Si la pelirroja Karin pronto estará con Gohan, pobre, entre ella, Naruko, Ino y un poco de Sakura se va a volver loco jaja. Respondiendo a tu pregunta ya que Goku será el esposo de Kushina lo menos que debo hacer es hacer que este sostenga una plática seria con el padrino de Naruko. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Créeme amigo que en ocasiones hay que las cosas se den solas y no acelerarlas de lo contrario a la final te puede ser algo que no te termine por gustar, aun que allá lentitud en este capítulo en otros habrá rapidez, intento mantener un ritmo determinado y es muy difícil al no querer caer en la incongruencia de lo que se presenta, pues las malas descripciones abundan en los fics. Cuídate y nos vemos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _De nuevo te agradezco por comentar. Hasta pronto y saludos. Adiós._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Esa Naruko ya esta cayendo, jajaja y como veo Sakura como que también xD. Gracias por leer. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Muchas cosas van a pasar antes de que Orochimaru se dé cuenta del error que comete al interesarse en Goku, pero bueno, a los malos hay que dañarlos jaja. Coincido contigo, Naruko y Karin comparten ciertos rasgos, aun que a Karin me tomare la libertad de hacerla un poco más "amorosa" en el buen sentido de la palabra, aun que eso no quiere decir que no se sienta celosa en ocasiones jeje típico de chicas enamoradas del mismo chico._

 _Por último y respondiendo tu pregunta, bueno la relación entre Gohan y Karin será similar a la que Goku tiene con Kushina, a la Uzumaki le molestara tener que ver como otras chicas también están interesadas en el joven Son pero a la final lo único que va a querer es estar al lado del chico que quiere, si comportamientos psicópatas o algo por el estilo, algo que a mi modo de ver le quita toda la seriedad a una historia, claro, según desde la perspectiva en que lo mires. Nos vemos. Cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Goku y Mei se conocerán durante el arco del remolino, esto para dejar "migas" que hagan que la Mizukage se interese mas en el Saiyajin. Saludos y se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El entrenamiento de Naruko y Sasuke funciona para mejorar su control de chakra-_

 _-Kushina y Mikoto ya son "novias" de Goku pero este al ser tan ingenuo ni cuenta se da-_

 _-Zabuza buscara vengarse de Gohan-_

 _-Sakura se comienza a interesar en el joven Son-_

 _-Gohan tiene un gran corazón, esto se refleja en sus palabras y acciones en pro de los demás-_

 _-Sasuke ha reconocido a Naruko como otra rival-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (aproximadamente)_

 _Arco "Los exámenes Chunin"_

 _Arco "La llama de un Hokage"_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco -Aun por verse si crearse o no- "La raíz de todo mal" o "La tierra perdida"_

 _Arco "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _Fin: Primera temporada._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akyra Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Sucesos repentinos.**

Goku dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, pero en ese mismo instante un ruido incesante le comenzó a taladrar los oídos, esto aunado a un extraño y delicioso aroma que hacia momentos le empezó a llegar a su nariz. -*snif*- se escuchaba olfatear al Saiyajin mientras lentamente despertaba.

-¡AAAH!- dio un gran bostezo a la vez que con sus manos se frotaba sus ojos para despejarse el sueño. -Que delicioso huele- decía el Son mayor parándose de golpe de la cama, era tarde ya, tal vez las diez u once de la mañana, el muy impaciente había entrenado toda la noche anterior por lo que se había acostado ya muy tarde, solo recordaba que había entrado a su casa sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta con seguro, se quito de forma desordenada sus zapatos para después dejarse caer como costal de papas sobre la cama quedando dormido por el cansancio, eso era lo que al menos el recordaba.

-¿Quien cocina?- se pregunto Goku aun somnoliento, sencillamente olía delicioso, rascándose la cabeza con un gesto de flojera en su rostro salía de su habitación, solo para ver como varias sombras se podían ver en la cocina, sin tomar mucha atención camino con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a esta solo para encontrarse una gran y sedosa melena roja y otra azulada junto a dos cuerpos femeninos muy bien dotados, eran Kushina y Mikoto que le estaban preparando el desayuno, el Saiyajin no entendía como las dos habían entrado a su casa y fue cuando volvió a recordar que no había asegurado la puerta de la casa cuando entro durante la madrugada.

-¡Buenos días, Goku-kun!- Kushina fue la primera en saludar al recién levantado Son.

Mikoto estaba ocupada mientras picaba verdura y especias, solo voltio a ver a Goku sonriéndole cosa que este también hizo. -Buenos días, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan-

-Disculpa que hayamos entrado sin permiso, pero es que cuando llegamos no salías y la puerta estaba abierta- Kushina se disculpaba caminando hacia Goku que ya se estaba recomponiendo de su somnolencia.

-No importa Kushina-chan- decía el Son quitando importancia a las palabras de la pelirroja, esta solo sonrió ante el gesto de confianza del hombre azabache.

-Goku-kun, siéntate la comida ya casi esta lista- Mikoto decía mientras serbia en un plato hondo un puñado de fideos ramen, ante esto Goku se paso la lengua por sus labios, Kushina al verle hacer esto se sonrojo recordando de forma casi instantánea los besos que le había dado el día anterior, le había fascinado la forma de besar del Saiyajin aun que este nunca lo hubiera hecho con su difunta esposa.

-¿Eh…?- Goku miro el rubor en el rostro de la Uzumaki por lo que se acerco y le toco la frente con una de sus manos, aumentando el sonrojo de la mujer. -¿Estas enferma, Kushina-chan? Tienes la cara roja- Goku preguntaba de forma ingenua e inocente a Kushina que se había quedado quieta ante la acción de su a hora novio, como así decirlo.

-¡No!- se apresuro a decir la Uzumaki mayor retirando la mano Goku confundiendo a este aun más.

Ante esto Mikoto no pudo evitar no reír. -jejejeje- se escucho a la Uchiha mirando la escena, la mujer de ojos negros sabía muy bien que su amiga aun no se sentía tan cómoda al expresar sus sentimientos por lo que le era fácil caer en la vergüenza al tener a Goku tan cerca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?- Goku preguntaba rascando su nuca sin entender la actitud de las dos mujeres.

-No pasa nada Goku-kun, así somos las mujeres enamoradas- Mikoto respondía mirando a Kushina que se había alejado de Goku, esta se había acercado a una cacerola que contenía comida simulando que estaba distraída preparándola, cosa muy evidente para la otra mujer, pero para Goku no.

Goku sin prestar mucha atención al significado de aquellas palabras al final obedecía a Mikoto sentándose en la mesa y esperando los alimentos que tenían un olor y una pinta fenomenal.

* * *

Mei estaba ante su consejo, se le había metido en la cabeza ir a Konoha para comprobar los rumores recientes sobre el extraño poder que residía en esta.

-Respóndame una última pregunta Mizukage-sama- un anciano decía mirando a la mencionada ganándose la atención de esta.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella confirmando su disposición para contestar. -Puede decirnos el motivo del ¿Por qué quiere ir a Konoha durante los exámenes Chunin?- el anciano preguntaba posando sus manos sobre una mesa en frente de él.

-En base a los últimos reportes de inteligencia y a la repentina movilización de tropas por parte del país del rayo creo que es conveniente aliarnos con Konoha, sobre todo si es verdad eso que se anda diciendo, sobre un "guerrero dorado" el cual es extremadamente poderoso- concluía de decir Mei a los ancianos del consejo que se habían quedado callados tras escuchar las razones de su Kage.

-¿De verdad cree ese rumor mediocre?- otro de los ancianos intervenía.

-Hasta que no lo compruebe en persona, puede ser verdad o puede ser mentira, solo falta su comprobación o en su caso desmentir su veracidad- esa respuesta por parte de la oji verde dejo pensativos a los ancianos que le miraban.

-Bueno, creo que a hora que la alianza entre la arena y la hoja se ha fortalecido de forma repentina y sospechosa creo que sería bueno averiguar por qué ha pasado esto- el mismo anciano de antes opinaba mientras analizaba la información que tenía en frente sobre la mesa impresa en varias hojas de papel.

-Su viaje nos podría servir mucho para saber por qué Suna y Konoha han reforzado su alianza, eso es innegable- otro de los ancianos también opino.

En eso el anciano que estaba en medio de la mesa se levanto de su silla y tomo por primera vez la palabra. -Al ver que mis hermanos del consejo están de acuerdo le comunico lo siguiente: Quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi, se le da permiso de ir a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, solo espero que durante su instancia en ella averigüe algo que nos convenga saber-

Mei suspiro aliviada, por fin pondría fin a todas esas especulaciones ridículas que durante las últimas semanas se habían hecho presentes entre los ninjas de Kirigakure, unos decían que era un ninja vestido de naranja, otros que su nombre era Son Goku y muchos más afirmaban que podía cambiar su cabello de negro a dorado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía que comprobar si eso era verdad, pues esto le había llamado enormemente la atención.

-Gracias…- Mei se levanto de donde estaba y haciendo una leve reverencia en modo de despedida se giro para proceder a retirarse pero entonces otro de los ancianos hablo haciéndola parar. -Mizukage, si es verdad que existe un ninja así, debe hacer que se una a nuestra aldea, no importa que haga, puede incluso usar sus "encantos"- resalto el anciano con una sonrisa lasciva causando que Mei frunciese el ceño un poco, aun que no le viese sabía que estaba sonriendo ese montón de estiércol rancio, no aguantaba que esos vejestorios le mirasen como a un trozo de carne, pero como pudo se calmo y continuo caminando hasta salir de la sala en donde se estaba efectuando la reunión.

 _-"Por fin sabré si son reales o no los rumores sobre el poder de ese extraño ninja dorado"-_ Mei pensaba sin dejar de caminar hacia su oficina, tenía que redactar una carta avisando al Hokage de su presencia durante los exámenes Chunin y esperar para ver su confirmación por parte de este.

* * *

Naruko y Sasuke continuaban su entrenamiento, poco a poco se ha cercaban a la copa de su respectivo árbol, Sakura por su parte ya no les acompañaba, esta había logrado subir hasta la cima en un solo intenta, era muy buena cuando se trataba de controlar y canalizar chakra por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba ayudando a Gohan en la construcción del puente, Kakashi supervisaba a los dos chicos que ayudaban en el puente de Tasuna, afortunadamente el sensei del equipo 7 ya se encontraba mejor por lo que en pocos días ya estaría de nuevo al cien por ciento de sus habilidades.

 _-"Debo esforzarme más, no permitiré que Sasuke-baka me gane"-_ la chica rubia pensaba mientras miraba al mencionado Uchiha, ambos se miraban muy cansados pues habían estado entrenando desde la mañana y ya pasaba del medio día.

 _-"Debo admitirlo, esa tonta tiene agallas"-_ aquel pensamiento atravesó la mente del joven al notar todas las marcas que tenía el árbol de Naruko, denotando su avance en el entrenamiento.

-¡No desistiré!- la chica de mirada azul se lanzo hacia el árbol continuando así su entrenamiento, Sasuke al ver esto no se quedo atrás haciendo lo mismo. Aun que no lo admitiera el Uchiha también había visto en Naruko a una rival, no al nivel de Gohan pero aun así también se había propuesto no dejarse superar por la Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto en el puente:

Gohan ayudaba a los pocos obreros que habían, estos se sentía muy aliviados a la vez de un poco asustados por la fuerza monstruosa que el jovencito tenia, Sakura por su parte descansaba sobre un montón de tablas mientras miraba al joven Son caminar de aquí para ya con grandes bloques de concreto y grandes vigas de acero. _-"Realmente Gohan-kun, es muy fuerte"-_ pensó la chica sin dejar de ver al chico que estaba en frente de ella.

-Como veo Gohan a llamado tu atención…- la voz del sensei sonó a un lado de la peli rosa que se había exaltado un poco, Kakashi se había acercado a su alumna al ver como esta no dejaba de ver a Gohan que aun continuaba enfrascado en su tarea.

-¡Claro que no!- se apresuro a responder una avergonzada Sakura mientras volteaba su vista fuera de Gohan.

-jejeje- Kakashi reía divertido al ver el cambio en la chica. -No es malo que te gusten los chicos, Sakura- indico el peli plata recargando su débil cuerpo sobre las tablas.

-¡No me gusta, sensei!- la chica volvía a indicar con un poco de desesperación, sus mejillas se habían tornado un poco rosas lo que indicaba que Kakashi había "dado" en el clavo.

-Sabes, Gohan es un buen chico… Estoy seguro de que él llegara a ser alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas incluso ya se lleva bien con Naruko, algo impensable al principio…-

Sakura continúo escuchando en silencio las palabras del ninja del Sharingan. -A hora bien, el chico es tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que la hija de Kushina-sama está interesada en él- eso fue lo último que decía Kakashi mirando hacia el gran cielo azul que les vigilaba.

 _-"¿Interesada…? ¿Naruko está interesada en Gohan-kun?"-_ Sakura se preguntaba de forma mental sin aun entender a lo que su sensei intentaba llegar. -Sakura deja de pensar por un momento en Sasuke y te darás cuenta de que hay más chicos que él-

Esas nuevas palabras del peli plateado dejaron sorprendida a la peli rosa, tanto así que volvió a ver a Gohan que a hora reía despreocupado por algo que le había dicho uno de los obreros de Tasuna. -Gohan-kun…- inconscientemente dijo en voz casi imperceptible el nombre de él, aun recordaba con mucho aprecio la vez que el chico Son la defendió de Sasuke cuando aun estaban en la academia ninja y a hora otra vez le había defendido después de haber acabado con Zabuza, estaba claro que el chico la apreciaba.

-Piensa en lo que te dije y tal vez... En un futuro estés con un gran chico y shinobi que vela por los demás-

Kakashi se retiraba dejando a una Sakura pensativa y confundida, la chica comenzaba a cuestionarse si ser tan fan del Uchiha era realmente bueno para ella.

-Sakura-san- se escucho decir a Gohan que a hora era quien se acercaba a la muchacha que le miro de forma serena. -¿Qué pasa, Gohan-kun?- pregunto ella parándose de las tablas en donde había estado sentada.

-Me estaba preguntado si eres tan amable de acompañarme al pueblo, Tasuna-sama me ha mandado a comprar varias cosas para la comida- Gohan se rascaba la nuca un poco penoso por pedirle aquello a la muchacha de ojos verdes. -Claro, por qué no- ante la respuesta, Gohan no dejo de sonreír, su sonrisa era tan cálida que Sakura también comenzó hacerlo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al pueblo, durante su caminata ninguno de los dos había hablado, solo se limitaban a continuar su camino sin desviarse ni un ápice, no fue hasta que llegaron por fin a las primeras casas que el entorno comenzó a cambiar.

Casas maltrechas, personas andando débilmente por la calle, niños pidiendo como pudiese un poco de comida, robos desesperados por la escases de suministros y tristeza por doquier, era lo que se estaba viviendo en el país de las Olas, Gohan y Sakura habían quedado completamente sorprendidos y conmocionados por el estado tan precario en el que estaban las personas de aquel lugar.

Gohan apretó los puños, cosa que Sakura noto al instante. -¡Maldito Gato!- dijo el chico mientras detenía su andanza, su mirada se poso en dos niños que estaban al pie de una casa, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, viejas, sus rostros expresaban un pesar indescriptible, la situación en la que vivían era la peor en la que un ser humano pudiera vivir o imaginárselo siquiera.

-Esta gente está sufriendo… Mientras ese desgraciado disfruta del dolor de estas personas…- continuaba diciendo Gohan intentando contener la rabia que había sentido al ver la situación en la que Gato tenia a la gente de ese pobre país. Sakura continuaba escuchando a Gohan a la vez que también se entristecía al ver que las palabras de su compañero eran ciertas. -Le hare pagar, lo juro por esta gente- esas palabras, estaban llenas de sinceridad, Gohan no soportaba ver a gente abusar de los demás y si tenía que poner en su lugar a Gato lo aria sin importarle si quiera si tenía que matarlo para poner fin al dolor y sufrimiento del cual era testigo.

 _-"Esta gente realmente está sufriendo… ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!"-_ Sakura pensaba sintiéndose infundada por la determinación del joven Son.

Gohan continuo caminando después de eso, Sakura al verle le siguió desde su espalda, caminando un poco mas por el lugar llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento el cual tenía muy pocas cosas de las cuales abastecerse, fue cuando Gohan al ver esto decidió no comprar nada ante el asombro de Sakura que ya no entendía nada del porqué del comportamiento del chico. -Pero, ¿Qué le vas a decir a Tasuna-sama cuando mire que no llevas nada?- Sakura pregunto al chico una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la calle.

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, ven, vamos a ir a pescar- Gohan decía tranquilo respondiendo la pregunta de la peli rosa, esta solo se confundió aun mas -¿Pescar?- preguntaba de nuevo, pero a hora no recibió respuesta del Saiyajin, en vez de eso Gohan sin previo aviso la tomo de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia las a fueras del pueblo para que nadie les viese partir cuando el chico junto a la chica comenzaran a volar, pues era lo que el hijo de Goku había pensado, ante eso Sakura solo se dejo guiar sin decir nada más.

Una vez fuera del pueblo a hora si Gohan podía volar sin miedo a que le mirasen, se giro de espaldas a la peli rosa e inclinándose un poco le voltio a ver con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura estaba un poco alejada de él sin entender en lo absoluto lo que el joven Son quería hacer. -Vamos Sakura-san, sube a mi espalda- indicaba el chico azabache a la peli rosa que había dado un pequeño gemido de la impresión. -Subir a tu espalda ¿Para qué?- pregunto insegura.

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a ir a pescar- respondía tranquilo el chico sin perder su posición esperando a que la chica subiese a su espalda tal y como él le había pedido.

Con un poco de vergüenza y temor Sakura obedecía por fin a la indicación de Gohan que esperaba tranquilo, como pudo Sakura se agarro de los hombros del chico apretándose a la espalda de este por miedo a caer. -¿Lista?- pregunto el chico queriéndose asegurar de que todo estuviese bien.

-S-Si- Sakura respondía un poco nerviosa y de forma asustadiza, no sabía lo que podía pasar si se soltaba del joven Son.

Lentamente Gohan comenzó a elevarse del suelo, cosa que hizo tambalear un poco a Sakura a pesar de ir bien agarrada de Gohan que había reído ante el acto de la chica. -¡No te rías, baka!- recrimino ella molesta al escuchar la risita que su compañero había soltado. -Perdón, Sakura-san, lo que pasa es que eres muy graciosa- respondía el chico callando su risa.

Sakura fingió no escuchar eso, aun que en parte también le había dado gracia su propia reacción, más se agarro rápidamente del abdomen del chico al sentir como ya estaban a una altura considerable del suelo, cuando miro hacia abajo pudo ver como lentamente ella junto a Gohan se elevaban más y más, esto no le ayudaba en nada para recomponerse de su susto inicial. -Muy bien, voy acelerar un poco, agárrate fuerte- índico el chico preparándose para aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo.

Sakura sintió como la brisa comenzaba a golpear su cara, mas la sensación era muy placentera, cuando se dio cuenta el chico Son estaba completamente paralelo al suelo, dando por resultado que la chica peli rosa estuviera lateralmente acostada sobre la espalda del chico que continuaba volando tranquilamente.

-Esto es muy lindo- dijo la chica soltándose un poco de Gohan solo para acomodarse de rodillas sobre su espalda para apreciar el hermoso pasaje. -Sí, es muy bello ver todos desde lo alto- se escucho decir a Gohan acompañando en su conversación a la chica.

-¿Yo también podría aprender a volar, Gohan-kun?- pregunto la chica un poco intrigada al saber si podía adquirir esa habilidad.

-La verdad no sé, Sakura-san, tú no usas Ki por lo que no tengo claro si podrías volar- respondió Gohan causando que la chica se entristeciese un poco por la respuesta recibida.

-Bueno…- decía un poco desanimada la chica de mirada esmeralda.

El viento movía sus cabellos de forma libre, mientras con un poco de miedo se atrevió a extender sus manos para sentir un poco más la sensación tan placentera que la envolvía gracias a la caricias del viento, estaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Un rato más sobre los cielos de la tierra de las olas pudo ver por fin una pequeña playa que no parecía tener presencia humana por lo que el chico Son dedujo que tal vez en ese lugar habría una buena cantidad de peces que atrapar, con cuidado fue descendiendo cosa que hizo que Sakura se volviese a abrazar al abdomen de Gohan, la chica se había tomado el tiempo para poder sentir los abdominales bien formadas del chico así como la dureza de estos. _-"Tiene un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado y firme"-_ la chica pensó mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Muy bien hemos llegado- Gohan por fin pisaba de nuevo la tierra, acto seguido Sakura rápidamente bajo de la espalda de Gohan mirando el lugar al que habían llegado, era una pequeña playa de arenas blanquizcas, las aguas de la costa tenían un azul hermoso con pequeños destellos por obra y causa de los suaves rayos del Sol que caían sobre esta.

-Qué hermoso- dijo la chica sin dejar de ver el tan bello paisaje que tenía en frente de ella. -Espera aquí, Sakura-san yo iré a pescar- Gohan decía mientras se retiraba rápidamente su ropa quedando solo en bóxers, Sakura que no había notado esto se giro para ver al chico pero al voltear se encontró con la sorpresa de que este solo traía su ropa interior, rápidamente se tapo los ojos ocultando su tremendo rubor.

-¡¿Pero qué haces baka?!- cuestionaba anonadada la chica sin destapar sus ojos. -¿Eh? Te dije que iría a pescar- alego el chico sin entender mucho el por qué de la pregunta tan repentina de Sakura.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Pero por que te quitaste toda la ropa?!- Sakura volvía a preguntar con un tono elevando de voz sin retirar sus manos de sus ojos para no ver al chico. -Bueno pues ni modo que entre con ella puesta ¿Verdad? No quiero mojarla- la respuesta de Gohan era tan obvia que Sakura se había dado cuenta de la tontería que había preguntado, producto de la impresión. -¡Baka!- decía la chica girándose de espaldas a Gohan que no entendía por qué Sakura se había molestado con él.

-Bueno, espera aquí, a hora vuelvo- Gohan comenzó a correr hacia la playa entrando de un ligero salto a las aguas del mar para comenzar su empresa de encontrar que pescar dejando a Sakura sola, la chica se giro encontrándose sola, solo a unos cuantos metros alejada de ella estaba la ropa del joven Son, camino hasta esta y dando un ligero suspiro miro la ropa naranja de su compañero. -Este chico es muy ingenuo, pero muy tierno y bueno jeje- esas últimas palabras le habían causado risa a la chica al darse cuenta de la inocencia que guardaba Son Gohan, su amigo y compañero de equipo.

* * *

En un gran cuarto oscuro descansaba sobre una cama un herido Zabuza, sus heridas habían evolucionado muy bien gracias a los cuidados de quien parecía ser su compañero, el mismo chico que le había salvado, este en cuestión estaba sentado a un lado de la cama del convaleciente ninja criminal.

Estaba muy lastimado y sumamente débil por la batalla que había sostenido en contra de aquel terrorífico chico de la hoja. Comenzaba a tener momentos de lucidez mientras miraba entre alucinaciones el momento en el que había sido arrasado por el extraño ataque del chico Son.

-Por fin despertaste- decía el chico notando como su maestro habría por fin los ojos.

-Haku…- respondió con debilidad el ninja. -¿No estoy muerto?- pregunto sin creerse que aun viviera tras enfrentarse a semejante enemigo.

-Como veo te dieron una buena paliza…- el chico decía divertido mirando como Zabuza como podía giraba su cabeza para verle.

-¡Ese maldito chiquillo…!- respondió con odio el ninja renegado. -No puedo creer que me haya dado una paliza que casi me mata- término de decir recomponiéndose en la cama.

-Es mejor que no hables, descansa- el chico castaño aconsejaba a su mentor mientras le acomodaba las sabanas que le cubrían. -¿Gato no ha venido?- Zabuza volvía a hablar.

-Hace unos momentos vino, pero le amenace de muerte si no se iba… Sabes que me encanta asustar a mis presas- sonreía despreocupado el muchacho de nombre Haku. -Deja de sonreír como tonto, espero que cuando te enfrentes a ese maldito chiquillo le llames así, "presa"- indicaba Zabuza.

-No te preocupes, analice tu pelea y aun que debo decir que es extremadamente poderoso, si lo logro atrapar en mi jutsu especial no tendrá escapatoria- Haku parecía estar seguro de sus habilidades pero aun así no subestimaría a su oponente, sabía que si había alguien capaz de vencer a Zabuza de una forma tan humillante era por qué ese alguien tenía un poder monstruoso.

-Bien, tú te encargaras de esos Genin latosos, yo por mi parte tengo que encargarme de ese maldito de Kakashi, tenemos cuentas pendientes- la voz de Zabuza denotaba la ira que sentía por el ninja peli plata, había estado tan cerca de matarlo pero todo se vino abajo cuando Gohan intervino para salvar a su sensei atrapado.

* * *

Playa aislada:

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Gohan comenzó a pescar, Sakura estaba sentada sobre una roca esperándole mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, la chica no dejaba de pensar en lo que su sensei le había dicho. _-"Otros chicos…"-_ pensó para sí misma la muchacha mientras se le presentaba la cara sonriente del chico Son.

-¡Sakura! ¿Que estas pensando?- se decía así misma sorprendida analizando lo que había imaginado. -¡No! A ti te gusta Sasuke-kun, no Gohan-kun…- se intentaba convencer la muchacha de "algo" de lo que se había dado cuenta. -Pero… Esa forma de ser tan dulce y atenta de él… ¡No!- la peli rosa sacudía su cabeza intentando dejar de decir y pensar en "tonterías".

 **-*¡SPLAAASH!*-**

Mientras ella continuaba con sus dilemas sentimentales, un fuerte estruendo se escucho seguido de un leve temblor que asusto a la chica. -¡¿Que está pasando?!- el rostro de la joven reflejaba un claro temor por lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando alzo su mirada de nuevo al mar para ver como una gran columna de agua se levantaba revelando a Gohan con un gigantesco pez descansando sobre una sola de sus manos, el chico había pescado semejante alimento para la familia de Tasuna, mientras en su otra mano se pudo ver una gran cantidad de peces más pequeños, estos tal vez eran para los obreros del puente. Sakura no oculto su asombro al ver el tamaño de aquel pez que traía el chico Son, este lentamente aterrizo en la playa comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba la peli rosa. -Espero no haberte hecho esperar, Sakura-san- Gohan decía mientras sonreía y dejaba caer el gran pez sobre las arenas de la playa.

-No…- fue lo único que la chica de mirada verde pudo decir, pues aun estaba un poco impactada por el despliegue de fuerza de su compañero.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- el joven Son camino hasta su ropa para comenzar a cambiarse, Sakura solo se quedo callada esperando a que el muchacho estuviese listo para partir. _-"Cada vez más me sorprende este chico"-_ Sakura decía en sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho como Gohan terminaba de ponerse sus botas acabando de vestirse. -Creo que ya estoy listo. Vámonos, Sakura-san-

Sakura apenada volvía a subir a la espalda de Gohan, que como había podido se había acomodado los peces en una pequeña bolsa que traía Sakura mientras el gran pez se lo iba a llevar tomado de la cola, tras estar completamente acomodados el chico Son se elevo y con cuidado de no dejar caer nada, especialmente a Sakura, tomo un poco de velocidad para llegar pronto, ya que se había tardado mucho.

Mientras tanto en el puente:

-Ese muchacho ¿A donde fue? Le mande hace casi una hora y a un no regresa- Tasuna decía mirando hacia el interior de la isla esperando ver a Gohan con su encargo, Kakashi estaba cerca de el por lo que intervino. -No se preocupe, conociendo a Gohan se ha entretenido con algo- el muchacho había mostrado ser muy curioso por lo que tal vez el hijo de Goku se había tardado por estar tomando atención a alguna cosa por el camino.

-¡Ufff! Pues espero que tenga razón, mis trabajadores ya tienen hambre- Tasuna respondía mientras miraba a Kakashi.

En eso Kakashi miro hacia el cielo, encontrándose con un punto negro en este, no parecía un ave por lo que le pareció curioso, intento enfocar un poco mas su vista llevándose la sorpresa de que en realidad era Gohan con Sakura sobre su espalda, el peli plateado suspiro de alivio al ver que sus dos discípulos estaban bien. -Mire, ya vienen- el ninja enmascarado volvió a llamar a Tasuna que le miro. -¿Eh?- hizo el sonido en modo de pregunta, pues no entendía a que se refería el ninja, este solo se limito a apuntarle con uno de sus dedos hacia el cielo, el viejo atendió sin pensarlo a la indicación mirando con asombro como Gohan llegaba con lo que parecía una bolsa llena de pescado, el chico aterrizo en frente de los presentes, uno estaba sorprendido al ver por segunda vez al chico volar mientras el otro lo estaba pero por la cantidad de comida que el Son llevaba encima. -¿Y ese pescado?- Tasuna pregunto sin creer la cantidad de peces que miraba reunidos en una sola bolsa. -Los pesque cerca de aquí…- Gohan respondió de forma despreocupada, Sakura por su parte se separaba del chico sin dejarle de ver. -Tome, para sus trabajadores y usted- el chico le ofrecía la bolsa llena de pescado al anciano que se había sorprendido mucho por la muestra de "caridad" que le habían hecho a su persona. -¿De verdad?- pregunto inseguro.

-Claro, tome jeje- la risa de Gohan le había dado confianza por lo que por fin tomo la bolsa con el pescado. -Gracias chico- Tasuna daba las gracias al Son que seguía riendo. -No hay de que… jejeje estuvo fácil atraparlos, además también dejamos pescado en su casa- esto llamo la atención del hombre y del ninja peli plata. -¿Dejaron pescado en la casa?- preguntaba sin entender Tasuna.

-Sí, atrape un enorme pez así que ese lo deje en su casa cuando veníamos, ¿Verdad, Sakura-san?- Gohan pidió a Sakura que confirmara lo que había dicho, ante esto la peli rosa solo asintió, impresionando aun más a Tasuna. -Bueno, me alegra saber que Tsunami ya tiene con que preparar la cena de hoy jejeje- el viejo río satisfecho. -Pero a hora quienes tienen hambre son mis hombres y este, su servidor. Me retiro a comer- tras terminar de decir aquellas palabras el viejo constructor se retiro hacia donde estaban sus obreros esperándole, estos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de comida que el anciano les había "conseguido".

-¿Ustedes ya comieron?- Kakashi les pregunto a los dos chicos que se voltearon a verle. -Yo aun no, Kakashi-sensei- Sakura se tocaba la barriga en señal de estar diciendo la verdad. -Bueno yo no tengo hambre- Gohan respondía a la pregunta de su maestro. -Creía que tú comías como tu padre, Gohan- el ninja del Sharingan, estaba muy sorprendido de que el chico Son no compartiera el apetito de su padre. -Solo cuando tengo mucha hambre es cuando como igual que él jeje. Por lo general como solo lo normal- el joven Saiyajin intento responder a la duda de su sensei que al parecer había entendido. _-"Eso me alivia"-_ Kakashi suspiraba de alivio.

-¿Ya me puedo ir, Kakashi-sensei?- Gohan preguntaba a Kakashi que le seguía mirando. -Bueno, ya pasa del medio día, bien por qué no- la sonrisa del ninja de cabellos plateados se pudo notar con claridad a pesar de su máscara, esto hizo que el Son también sonriese. -¡Gracias!-

-¿Yo también puedo retirarme ya, sensei?- Sakura hacia la misma pregunta que su compañero.

-¿No te quedaras a comer?- Kakashi miro a Sakura que no entendía su pregunta, ¿No que tenía hambre? como ella misma había dicho. Bueno tampoco era como que el ninja con mascara fuera el mejor para entender a las mujeres. -Tal vez me prepare algo en la casa de Tasuna-sama- la respuesta de Sakura termino por convencer a Kakashi.

-Está bien, también puedes retirarte Sakura-

-¿Nos vamos, Gohan-kun?- Sakura pregunto a su compañero una vez que recibió la confirmación de su maestro. -Claro, vamos- el chico respondía de forma afirmativa y sonriente a su compañera.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron su andar hacia la casa de Tasuna dejando atrás a Kakashi que se iba a ir hasta que Tasuna se retirase también. _-"Debo admitirlo: No quiero estar presente cuando Naruko se dé cuenta de que a Sakura también le comienza a interesar Gohan"-_ ante ese último pensamiento divertido por parte de Kakashi, el peli plata se giro y con paso lento y torpemente comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban Tasuna y sus obreros preparando la comida y riendo mientras también conversaban animados.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Hola amigos, soy Sakura- [la chica peli rosa conversa muy animada con Gohan cerca de la casa de Tasuna] -A hora entiendo por qué a Naruko le gusta Gohan-kun, es un gran chico y amigo-

-¿Dónde está Gohan-kun?- [Naruko busca a su amigo encontrándolo mientras conversa con la oji jade]

-¡Debo hacerme más fuerte!- [Goku entrena sin descanso en la cámara de gravedad]

-No vez que te vas a lastimar si sigues entrenando a ese ritmo, ¡Baka!- [Kushina y Mikoto se ven preocupadas por el Son mayor]

-Vamos, Haku es hora de terminar con esto- [Zabuza y Haku están listos para atacar]

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- [Sasuke y Naruko se ven sorprendidos al estar atrapados en un extraño jutsu]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "El regreso del enemigo". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Algo raro está pasando, tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible- [Gohan vuela con prisa de regreso al puente en donde están sus compañeros y maestro]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	17. Capitulo 16: El regreso del enemigo

_**Bueno actualizando de nuevo, espero les guste este capítulo en el cual ya comienza el combate final, equipo 7 vs Zabuza y Haku, espero les guste. Saludos, me despido y paso a contestar sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre un gusto leerte amigo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, con jutsus curativos tal vez se las puedan quitar, ya se verá. Nos vemos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y comentar siempre, se aprecia de corazón. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Si duda Ino y Naruko comienzan a tener a otra rival aun que cuando se enteren del convenio de matrimonio esta rivalidad no va ser tan latente pero de momento si de lo que será lo será jaja. Gracias y adiós._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Hola amigo, te deseo éxitos en tu trabajo, claro que si, Mei y Goku ya no tardan en conocerse eso si te lo aseguro y si lentamente otra chica cae en las "redes de amor" de Gohan jajajaja. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Un enorme guste leerte chico 64, Naruko será impulsiva pero volverse loca, no creo jaja. Con respecto a tus suposiciones estar tal vez en un 50/50 aun que no tengo claro que es lo que supones xD y tus preguntas bueno: Para la número 1, Goku ya domina a la perfección el SSJ2 y está consiguiendo ya el SSJ3 le falta poco pero gracias a sus entrenamientos ya lo está logrando y la respuesta a la pregunta numero 2, si ya pensé en algo para las preliminares de los exámenes aun que es un poco "temprano" para revelar detalles. Nos vemos y gracias por seguir comentando._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _jaja tu comentario me dio risa amigo jeje. Espero te guste el cap ya que hay varias sorpresillas para el siguiente. Saludos cordales._

 _-_ _ **FanFic Wold010-**_ _Tienes razón amigo y agradezco las sugerencias, aun que algunas no las aplique no quiere decir que no las tome en cuenta eso solo que algunas atentan en contra del argumento y pues no puedo aplicarlas pero sugerencias como la tuya son muy compatibles por lo que se aprecian de verdad. Espero disfrutes de este cap previo a la tormenta. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Algo por el estilo la verdad jeje ese encuentro será algo calmado a la vez de intenso. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te agradece. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Kevin7791-**_ _Algo por el estilo, mas considerando como es Kushina cuando se molesta jeje. Gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Eso es justo lo que quiero crear, pues no quiero que la mayoría de chicas se enamores por que si, tal vez algunas mas picaras lo hagan aun que también van a estar justificadas pero a las chicas calmadas no se les puede aplicar ese recurso. Nos vemos en tu historia Goku de Fairy Tail, te va quedando muy buena, Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por tus comentarios constantes amigo. Estamos en lectura constante. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Que milagro amigo, ya se te extrañaba en los comentarios, gracia por volver a comentar, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio aun que como siempre digo, "Si una historia es buena, los comentarios llegaran solos" y como veo estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Cuídate mucho y suerte._

 _ **-Haku-**_ _Gohan no tendrá el SSJ3 solo Goku, el joven Son tendrá algo más y respondiéndote a tu otro comentario, ya lo he dicho varias veces antes pero repito: Nada de Súper va a aparecer en esta primer parte, ni personajes, habilidades, etc. En cuanto a Buu aun falta para que aparezca en la historia canica de Dragón Ball Z, por lo que tampoco. Saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Poco a poco cada chica se irá integrando o al menos eso es lo que intento hacer, espero no fallar en eso jeje. Ve tranquilo como ya he dicho en este fic no habrán yanderes sedientas de sangre, eso no me va, además, hacer perder seriedad a una historia que ya de por sí es "ligera". Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Ese momento (Gohan pescando) se me ocurrió cuando recordé que en la historia canoníca al menos del anime (no sé si en el manga también) Sakura acompaña a Tasuna a la aldea a comprar víveres así que bueno solo remplace esa parte, me alegra que te haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo por comentar._

 _ **-Carlos Saavedra-**_ _Bueno amigo, aquí tienes otro capítulo para ver si te gusta jeje, gracias por leer y comentar se aprecia el interés. Ah y bienvenido a esta historia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Ya se viene lo bueno jaja. Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente se agradece, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku a descubierto un nuevo estado del súper Saiyajin mientras entrenaba: El Súper Saiyajin 3, solo que aun no ha intentado transformarse de forma total ya que lo desgasta completamente-_

 _-La personalidad de Gohan cambia completamente cuando este está furioso-_

 _-Haku intentara atrapar a los Genin de la hoja en su jutsu especial-_

 _-La relación entre Sakura y Gohan cada vez más es más cercana-_

 _-Sarutobi ya tiene todo listo para comprometer en matrimonio a Goku, Mikoto y a Kushina-_

 _-Gohan está de acuerdo con que su padre se case con más de una mujer, mientras él sea feliz, como su hijo que es también lo será-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (aproximadamente)_

 _Arco "Los exámenes Chunin":_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de un Hokage"_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco -Aun por verse si crearse o no- "La raíz de todo mal" o "La tierra perdida"_

 _Arco "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _Fin: Primera temporada._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akyra Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: El regresar del enemigo**

Varios días más han pasado en la tierra de las olas, los chicos del equipo 7 han mejorado su relación como equipo en sí, sobre todo Sakura y Gohan muy y a pesar de que Naruko ha comenzado a pelear más a menudo con la chica de pelo rosa por estar tan allegada al Saiyajin que siendo muy inocente de su parte solo intenta calmar a su amiga rubia cuando esta entra en conflicto con Sakura. Sasuke por su parte sigue recio a tratar a Gohan como un amigo aun que por el momento se han llevado un poco mejor de lo que habían tratado semanas atrás, Kakashi ya estaba mejor, ya podía andar sin la necesidad de la muleta de madera que había traído, todo parecía marchar bien, el puente estaba a escasos días de ser terminado dando paso al fin de la misión cuando esto sucediese.

Naruko y Sasuke estaban tranquilos en casa de Tasuna, Sakura y Gohan se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores mientras Kakashi se encontraba cuidando al anciano constructor, a estas alturas el Jounin ya se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado como para hacer ese trabajo solo permitiéndoles a sus pupilos descansar por ese día, la chica Haruno se había allegado tanto a Gohan en esos últimos días que ya casi no "idolatraba" al azabache Uchiha, algo que le extrañaba a la rubia Uzumaki, ya que había notado ese cambio en el comportamiento de su compañera de equipo hacia el joven Son.

-Creo que voy a buscar a Gohan-kun- Naruko decía estirando sus brazos mientras los rayos de luz chocaban contra su rostro, la muchacha había estado entrenando y descansando como nunca antes, esto aunado a los grandes banquetes que daba gracias a Gohan que durante ese días había estado llevando pescado y carnes rojas a la casa de Tasuna las cuales cazaba o pescaba.

-Se puede saber ¿A dónde vas, tonta?- Sasuke se presentaba detrás de Naruko que dio un medio giro para encarar al chico. -No te incumbe pelo de pato- respondía la chica a la pregunta del peli negro.

-Da igual, si buscas a tu noviecito esta con Sakura- la respuesta de Sasuke tomo por sorpresa a Naruko que se puso un poco roja al escucharle decir la palabra novio, claramente refiriéndose a Gohan.

-¡No es mi novio, Sasuke-baka!- la réplica de la muchacha se escucho en toda la casa.

-Como sea, me voy a entrenar- la frialdad de Sasuke hacia hervir la sangre de la chica Uzumaki, pero bueno ya se le pasaría, fue cuando volvía a girarse para tener al Sol en frente de ella, dando un largo suspiro se dispuso a buscar a su amigo y de paso averiguar que se traía Sakura con él.

Cerca del lugar, se encontraban Sakura y Gohan conversando mientras estaban sentados tranquilamente encima de unas rocas, el chico Son le estaba platicando sobre sus aventuras a la peli rosa que ni corta ni perezosa escuchaba con suma atención y cuidado las palabras del semi-Saiyajin.

-¿Entonces te has enfrentado a enemigos muy poderosos?- pregunto la chica intentando saber más de un Gohan que con gusto le respondería su pregunta.

-Si, Sakura-san jeje- fue lo único que el chico hibrido atino a decir tras la pregunta de su amiga de ojos verdes.

-Eres asombros, Gohan-kun- Sakura se miraba muy asombrada por todo lo que el chico Son le había platicado, simplemente era algo tan irreal que en cierto punto no le creería a cualquiera pero, después de ver las habilidades del muchacho era fácil deducir que realmente decía la verdad.

-Y dime Sakura-san, ¿Este es tu primer viaje fuera de la aldea?- a hora el que preguntaba era Gohan, esto lo hacía mientras con su rostro lleno de tranquilidad miraba a la joven.

-Bueno si, es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea- Sakura respondía un poco avergonzada por tener la mirada de Gohan clavada en ella.

-Que bueno, espero que en un futuro podamos seguir saliendo en misiones juntos, aun que pensándolo mejor eso es obvio ya que somos compañeros de equipo jeje- la torpeza del chico le valieron para que Sakura sonriera al ver la inocencia que el chico expedía.

-Eso también me alegraría a mi… _"Cuando sonríe se ve muy lindo_ "- Sakura pensaba mientras no dejaba de apreciar la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho. Pero en eso, una pregunta fugas y repentina ataco el subconsciente de Sakura, pues hasta la misma joven se había sorprendido un poco al pensar en aquello.

-D-Dime Gohan-kun…-

Le llamo Sakura haciendo que el joven Son dejase de reir para volverle a tomar atención a la chica que tenia a un lado de él.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-san?- pregunto curioso Gohan al no saber para que le llamaba su amiga.

-¿T-Tú que tienes con I-Ino?- Sakura pregunto con timidez y vergüenza, acaso había hecho lo que pensó, pues la chica le había hecho una pregunta que nunca de los nunca le hubiera dicho alguna vez a algún chico pero bueno Gohan no era un chico cualquiera. Este ladeo su cabeza de confusión, al muchacho al igual que a su padre le costaba un poco identificar las emociones pero esto se debía más a su edad que a su ingenuidad.

-¿Con Ino-chan?- Gohan contra preguntaba cosa que puso aun más nerviosa a una Sakura cabizbaja.

-S-Si…- afirmo con timidez la peli rosa.

-Bueno, Ino-chan es una gran amiga… Aun que un poco agobiante jajaja- Gohan reía al recordar como la rubia no lo dejaba respirar nada en cuento le miraba.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sakura al saber lo que sospechaba, aun que no sabía exactamente por qué pero se alegraba al saber que Gohan e Ino no eran novios, lo que pasaba era que la Yamanaka había estado últimamente presumiendo de que ella y Gohan eran algo más que amigos, de ahí venia su curiosidad y su rara y repentina pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Sakura-san?- la curiosidad del chico hibrido se manifestó al hacer esa pregunta que saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-No, por nada, es solo curiosidad- se apresuro a responder mientras miraba con cierto nerviosismo al chico que le miro no muy convencido por la respuesta de su amiga de mirada esmeralda.

-¡Gohan-kun!- se escucho un poco alejado de ellos, cuando ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza pudieron ver que era Naruko que corría hacia donde estos dos estaban.

-Hola Naruko-chan- Gohan saludaba a su amiga rubia que no le quito la mirada severa a Sakura, esta por su parte había hecho lo mismo pues la rubia había interrumpido un momento entre ella y Gohan. Naruko por su parte volvía a ver con una sonrisa a su amigo que le había saludado. -¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con curiosidad la muchacha.

-Aquí conversando ¿Verdad Sakura-san?- Gohan se limitaba a contestar mirando a Sakura esperando a que esta confirmara lo que el chico había dicho. -Sí, conversando- Sakura refutaba las palabras de Gohan con un poco de desgano, esto no fue notado por el Son, pero por Naruko sí que sin decir nada solo se limito a ver con mala cara a su compañera de equipo cosa que Sakura también hacia, esto dio por resultado un extraño ambiente lleno de una tensión desconocida para Gohan, pero no para sus dos amigas que se miraban fijamente.

 _-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Gohan-kun?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental la pequeña Uzumaki sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

 _-"Tienes que llegar justo cuando estoy conversando tranquila con Gohan-kun"-_ Sakura también pensaba sosteniéndole la mirada a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Bueno chicas, regresemos a la casa de Tasuna-sama- Gohan se levantaba de la roca en donde había estado sentado mientras Sakura y Naruko cortaba su contacto visual para dirigirse al chico Son que les sonreía.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a la playa por hoy, Gohan-kun- Naruko sugirió esperanzada de poder estar con su amigo, amigo que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo más para la chica de ojos azules.

-¿A la playa?- Gohan preguntaba sin entender, ¿Acaso quería Naruko que pescara algo para ella?

-Si, a la playa, el sensei nos dio el día libre por lo que no sería mala idea aprovecharlo ¿No crees?- Naruko insistía.

-Lo siento, Naruko-chan pero no puedo, tengo que ir a la aldea a llevar un recado por parte de Kakashi-sensei-

Gohan le mostraba un pequeño pergamino que había sacado de sus ropas, su maestro le había pedido que informara de la situación a la aldea por lo que haciendo uso de su técnica de vuelo el chico podía ir rápido y regresar de esa misma forma.

-Que mal- el pesimismo de la chica le hizo gracia a Sakura, pues no se le había hecho ir con Gohan a la playa, ella por su parte ya sabía de ello pues estuvo presente cuando Kakashi le había dado el pergamino con el informe.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy, para llegar pronto y regresar pronto- Gohan se guardaba de nuevo el pergamino entre sus ropajes para impedir que este se le cayese.

El chico comenzó a levitar mientras lentamente se alejaba más y más de las dos chicas, pues tomaba altura, estas solo le miraban un poco tristes pues no iban a ver a su amigo durante un rato.

-Cuídense chicas, en un rato más nos vemos- Gohan terminaba de despedirse mientras esa aura blanquecina de antes le cubría para después salir disparado a la dirección en donde sentía el Ki de su padre, pues este era tan grande que hasta en el país de las olas podía sentirlo.

Ambas muchachas suspiraron al ver que el semi-Saiyajin ya se había retirado, pero fue cuando Naruko volvió a retomar su interés en saber que estaba haciendo Sakura con Gohan.

-A hora sí, me vas a decir que era lo que hacías con Gohan-kun- Naruko miro de forma acosadora a Sakura que también le voltio a ver pero a hora sin disimular su disgusto. -Y a ti que te importa intimada mente- respondía la peli rosa cruzándose de brazos y volteándose dándole la espalda a Naruko cosa que la hizo enojar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, tonta frentona?!- Naruko decía molesta, esto hizo que Sakura también se molestase y encarara a la Uzumaki.

-¡¿A quién le dices frentona?! ¡Pechos de vaca vieja!-

-¡¿Acaso vez a otra frentona por aquí?!- Naruko contraatacaba a las palabras dichas por Sakura.

-¡Te voy a…!- Sakura estaba lista para comenzar a pelear con Naruko que tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-¡Ven, te espero, tabla parada!- Naruko dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras intentaba no reír por su ultimo insulto, le había parecido muy gracioso, Sakura por su parte entro aun mas en cólera al escuchar eso de "tabla parada".

Los ataques nunca llegaron, en lugar de eso las dos muchachas se quedaron ahí, quietas discutiendo e insultándose sin parar, siendo escuchadas por un Sasuke que estaba recargado detrás de un árbol cercano. -Estas locas y su manía por ese maldito del Son- decía con voz leve el hijo de Mikoto que había escuchado todo desde que habían comenzado a discutir sus compañeras.

Gohan por su parte se mecía tranquilamente por los cielos, le encantaba la sensación de volar pero más aun el sentirse tan libre encima del todo, los arboles o montañas no eran un impedimento para él, todo lo contrario, podía gozar de las mejores vistas que cualquier otra persona con dos dedos de frente se sentiría celosa de no sentir y ver tales espectáculos natural y a primera fila en el cielo.

-Creo que acelerare al máximo, el Ki de Papá está disminuyendo aun que no se por qué- después de eso el joven Saiyajin acelero a su velocidad máxima dejando detrás de sí un largo destello brillante gracias a la energía de su Ki.

* * *

Goku entrenaba fuertemente dentro de la cámara de gravedad, en sus piernas estaban amaradas dos pesas de entrenamiento de aproximadamente una tonelada pero por causa de la gravedad el peso final de estas superaba las 3000 toneladas, 1500 en cada pierna, el entrenamiento era arduo y brutal, varias sentadillas con ese semejante peso no eran fáciles y qué decir de las lagartijas que el Saiyajin comenzó hacer terminada la sesión de sentadillas, ese día especialmente se había decidido a entrenar arduamente, sentía que debía estar listo para todo, ya que si se daba otro incidente como el de la emboscada debía estar aun más listo de lo que había estado esa vez.

-¡AAAAAH!- grito el Saiyajin al sentir que ya no podía más, sus brazos y pernas temblaba por cansadas, un gran charco de sudor denotaba el esfuerzo que había puesto en ese entrenamiento, pues había estado entrenando durante la despiadada y exagerada cantidad de 8 horas sin descanso, pues había iniciado a las 5 de la mañana y ya iban a ser la 1 de la tarde, una exageración a decir verdad pero desde cuando Goku no exagera en sus entrenamientos. Con dificultad se retiraba las pesas de sus piernas para poder moverse un poco mejor, rápidamente sintió los resultados, a pesar de tener activada la maquina con una gravedad de aproximadamente quinientas veces superior se pudo mover un poco mejor, sus piernas temblaban, pareciera que se le iban a romper en cualquier momento pero el Son sabía que si no apagaba la maquina en ese momento nadie podría sacarlo de ahí e incluso su vida peligraría por la enorme presión, con un esfuerzo sobre humano incluso para el por fin llego a los controles y como pudo oprimió lo mas rápido que su mano le permitió el botón de apagado, rápidamente la maquina emitió un sonido similar al que un trozo de hierro al rojo vivo hacia cuando se le metía en un balde de agua helada, la extrema liviandad en la que se sentía el Saiyajin anunciaba que ya había terminado su entrenamiento extremo.

-Creo que… Me pase, un poco jeje- el Son decía con una débil sonrisa mientras su mirada se nublaba más y más. Estaba simplemente agotado, ya no podía más y sin previo aviso callo de súbito al suelo completamente inconsciente por el brutal esfuerzo que había hecho su cuerpo durante los últimos instantes del entrenamiento.

-"Iniciando desbloqueo de seguridad de la cámara"- una voz robótica anunciaba que las puertas se abrirían de forma automática al analizar el débil estado de quien estaba dentro de esta.

Kushina y Mikoto casi siempre ya se presentaban frente a la casa del Saiyajin a pocas horas de la hora de la comida ya que estas le preparaban de comer al azabache, estas estaban esperando a que este les abriera pero nadie respondía a su llamado. Desde el beso entre Goku y Kushina prácticamente la Uzumaki se había convertido oficialmente en la novia del Saiyajin, mientras, Mikoto también lo había hecho al comerse a besos al Son mayor durante la noche de ese mismo día, pero sin llegar a la intimidad ya que sorprendentemente el Saiyajin se logro controlar y no hubo "cama" por esa ocasión, cosa que hizo a la Uchiha molestarse ya que ansiaba con ese momento pero otra vez se le había escapado de las manos, la frustración era tan grande que no le bastaba con auto complacerse varias veces durante la noche.

-¿Acaso no estará Goku-kun?- Mikoto se preguntaba al ver que Goku no salía a recibirlas como comúnmente lo hacía. -Que yo sepa no tenía ninguna mis…- Kushina quiso responder a la pregunta de su amiga cuando algo le había interrumpido, precisamente fue la compuerta de la cámara de gravedad que se había abierto sola llamado la atención de ambas mujeres que miraron curiosas como aquella extraña compuerta se abría de la nada.

-Mira ¿Qué es eso?- Mikoto decía mientras se podía distinguir una silueta tendida en el suelo dentro de la camada de gravedad.

-Ven, vamos a ver- Kushina sugería mientras con paso lento se comenzó a acercar hacia la entrada seguida de cerca por una igualmente curiosa Mikoto.

Una vez en la entrada, ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar no llevarse sus dos manos a la boca intentando no gritar, pues aquella silueta era Goku que estaba tendido en el suelo completamente sin conciencia, rápidamente las dos mujeres entraron para socorrer al Saiyajin que se encontraba completamente fuera de sí por la inconsciencia.

-¡Goku-kun!- Mikoto fue la primera en hablar mientras agachándose completamente al pie del Saiyajin poso sus manos en la espalda de este moviéndolo lentamente para intentar despertarlo pero no daba resultado.

-¡¿Que tiene?!- Kushina que estaba al pie de su amiga estaba igual o más asustada que Mikoto que sin parar seguía moviendo al Saiyajin. -¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame a meterlo en la casa!- la Uchiha sugería mientras intentaba levantar de un brazo al Saiyajin siéndole muy difícil por la ropa de entrenamiento que este llevaba. -¡Pesa mucho!- el esfuerzo que la mujer de cabello azul oscuro hacia era palpable en su rostro, Kushina por su parte se unió a su amiga que en cuanto sintió el peso del hombre estaba igual que Mikoto.

-Tenemos que quitarle la camisa, los pantalones y las botas- Mikoto volvía a decir dejando de nuevo a Goku en el suelo.

Después de eso las dos mujeres se apresuraron a desvestir a Goku que aun que no sabían cómo pero esas desgraciadas prendas pesaban más que varios bloques de concreto juntos, con mucho esfuerzo lograron despojarlo de su ropa de entrenamiento cosa que les facilito enormemente su tarea de meter a Goku dentro de la casa. El Saiyajin solo en ropa interior fue tendido en el sofá de la casa Son mientras Kushina sin perder tiempo comenzó a calentar un poco de agua para limpiar los músculos del guerrero mientras Mikoto le tomo el pulso y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba inconsciente, tal vez por excederse en su ejercicio. -Espera Kushina, Goku-kun está bien- esto llamo la atención de la Uzumaki que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero si estaba tirado en el suelo!- la preocupación por Goku era claramente visible en el rostro de la pelirroja. -Sí pero respira con normalidad, no tiene heridas y su rostro no presente algún tipo de malestar- Mikoto respondía mientras Kushina se acercaba para comprobar lo que la Uchiha le había dicho notando que era verdad.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- la Uzumaki preguntaba a su amiga.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo descansar, conociéndolo el baka se debió de haber sobre pasado en su entrenamiento- Mikoto respondía convencida de aquello.

-¿Estás segura?- Kushina insistía no muy segura de lo que su amiga le había dicho. -Confía en mí, tal vez en un rato mas despierte-

Los minutos pasaban y las dos mujeres, tanto Kushina como Mikoto estaban al pie de Goku que no despertaba, habían decidido quedarse a vigilarlo y esperar a que despertara para ver si se sentía bien y de paso regañarlo por la imprudencia que el hombre de cabello alborotado denotaba a cada paso que daba.

En eso escucharon como alguien llegaba, unos pasos se escucharon en la puerta haciendo que tanto Mikoto como Kushina mirasen hacia la puerta esperando ver quien era la persona que había llegado.

-Hola- se escucho la voz de alguien conocido, era la voz de Gohan, las dos mujeres suspiraron de alivio al saber que el chico era Gohan, rápidamente Kushina se levanto de la silla en la cual había estado sentada y encaminándose hacia la puerta la abría dejado ver como en efecto era el chico Saiyajin que se había confundido un poco al ver a la Uzumaki mayor en su casa, pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver como Mikoto también se encontraba hay para después ver como su padre estaba tendido boca arriba sobre el sofá blanco de su casa.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- el muchacho pregunto un poco alarmado al saber de la razón del por qué el Ki de su padre se había debilitado de forma constante y repentina.

-No te preocupes Gohan, Goku-kun está bien, solo que entreno de más- Mikoto intento calmar al muchacho que entro de golpe a la casa, detrás de él Kushina cerraba la puerta.

 _-"Entonces por eso sentí que su Ki se había debilitado"-_ pensó el muchacho desamarrándose de su cinturón de tela las semillas del ermitaño que se había llevado, las dos mujeres al ver esto habían tenido reacciones distintas, Kushina por su parte recordaba ese gesto, pues aun se acordaba de la habichuela que Goku le había dado a comer para recuperarse de sus heridas mientras Mikoto no entendía nada. -¿Qué es eso?- Mikoto pregunto al ver lo que el chico Saiyajin había sacado de ese pequeño morral, era una pequeña semilla verde, de la cual partió la mitad, pues la otra mitad se la dejaría para él en caso de emergencia. -No se preocupen, con esto se recuperara- el chico sonrió un poco más tranquilo al saber la verdadera razón del estado de su padre. -Tomen, dénsela… - Gohan le daba el pequeño trozo de semilla a Mikoto que seguía sin entender. -¿Y por qué no se la das tu?- la mujer preguntaba mirando al joven Son.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a llevarle un informe a Hokage-sama solo pase para ver a Papá pero veo que está en buenas manos jeje-

-Es verdad si tu estas aquí quiere decir que Sasuke y Naruko también están- Kushina recordó ese hecho. -No, Kakashi-sensei me pidió que trajera este informe… - se saco el pergamino sellado de sus ropajes. -Para darse lo a Sarutobi-sama- termino de decir Gohan volviendo a meter el documento entre su ropa.

-Ya veo- Mikoto a hora entendía el por qué de la repentina aparición del hijo de Goku.

-Bueno me voy… ¡Les encargo a Papá…!- Gohan salía de la casa con prisa. _-"Mamás"-_ el chico sonrió ampliamente al pensar en aquello, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea al ver lo allegadas que eran las dos mujeres con Goku, rápidamente salió de la casa y tan rápido como pudo comenzó a correr hacia la torre Hokage a dejar el encargo de Kakashi.

-Ese chico es muy dulce- decía Mikoto mientras observaba la puerta de la casa Son.

-Sí, no me extraña que a mi hija le guste- Kushina también hablaba recordando esas pequeñas señales que su hija rubia daba con respecto a sus sentimientos por el chico Son.

-Bueno dale ese trozo de semilla…- volvía a decir la pelirroja haciendo que Mikoto mirase ese trozo que descansaba sobre una de sus manos, con cuidado tomo el pedazo entre sus dedos y lo comenzó a acercar hacia la boca del Saiyajin que comenzaba a reaccionar pero aun no estaba consciente. -Goku-kun, si me escuchas abre la boca, vamos- Mikoto decía mientras presionaba suavemente el pedazo de semilla en la boca de Goku que lanzo un pequeño quejido. -Por favor, Goku-kun abre la boca- Mikoto insistió hasta que de forma repentina el Son mayor abrió la boca permitiéndole a la Uchiha introducir el trozo de semilla en la boca del mencionado, como pudo el Saiyajin puro comenzó a masticar para después tragar.

-¡Goku-kun!- las dos mujeres se exaltaron un poco al ver como Goku se levantaba de forma completamente repentina del sofá o al menos parte de su torso lo hacía, el hombre se miro las manos sin entender lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que había apagado la máquina de gravedad y después, nada… Simplemente nada.

-¿Q-Qué paso?- el Saiyajin preguntaba mirando que estaba solo en con su ropa interior y notar las miradas de Kushina y Mikoto sobre su persona.

-¡¿Qué que paso?!- Kushina fue la primera en hablar con tono molesto. -¡Casi te matas entrenando, eso paso!- decía molesta la Uzumaki ante una mirada nerviosa del Saiyajin. -Pe… Pero…-

-¡Nada de peros, Goku-kun!- Mikoto jalo una de las orejas del Son haciéndolo gritar de dolor. -¡AYAYAYAYAY! ¡Mi orejita!- se quejo el guerrero por la repentina ola de regaños a su persona.

-¡No vas a entrenar por el resto del día!- Kushina decía fulminante, mientras Goku con una lagrima en su ojo derecho se sobaba su oreja afectada por el jalo de Mikoto que estaba a un lado de Kushina. -Entiendan… De-debo hacerme más fuerte- intento argumentar en su defensa pero fue imposible.

De repente varias cadenas resplandecientes salieron del torso y pecho de la Uzumaki las cuales apresaron fuertemente a Goku en contra del sofá. _**-¡Cadenas de diamantina!-**_

-¡AAAAAAH!- Goku grito al sentir como aquellas extrañas cadenas que habían salido del cuerpo de la pelirroja le apresaban y pegaban su cuerpo al sofá. -¡Las cadenas no!- anteriormente Goku ya había sido apresado por las cadenas de chakra de Kushina, cuando esto pasaba sabía que su fin estaba cerca.

-¡Si las rompes olvídate de comer por hoy!- Kushina miraba con cara de terror a Goku, sus cabellos rojos serpenteaban como si de serpientes en llamas se tratara, sudaba frio, Milk era una cosa pero Kushina cuando se enojaba, era incluso más temible que su difunta mujer y qué decir de Mikoto, la última vez que la había hecho enojar el Son no disfruto por una semana del famoso fideo ramen al "estilo Uchiha" que ella le preparaba con mucho cariño.

-¿Por qué…?- Goku no podía entender el por qué de esa conducta tan agresiva de las dos mujeres que con lentitud se sentaron en sus sillas respectivas para vigilar que el Son no hiciera una de sus características movidas sucias, por ejemplo, teletransportarse a otro lugar y así evadir los regaños y embates de sus dos chicas, aquellas que le querían pero también eran severas con él.

-Que no entiendes que nos preocupamos por ti, Goku-baka- Mikoto decía mientras seguía mirando molesta a un Goku apresado, este también le observaba con la esperanza de que Kushina le soltara y le prepararan algo de comer, la media semilla de ermitaño no sería suficiente para su apetito voraz.

-Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan… Vamos, perdónenme- intentaba convencer a las mujeres que se ablandaran con él.

Mikoto miro por un instante el cuerpo de Goku, el cual estaba solo con su ropa interior dejando al descubierto casi todos su cuerpo, por el enojo anterior se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle, paso saliva, verlo en ese estado tan indefenso y sin ropa la comenzaba a poner acalorada, se levanto de su silla cosa que provoco que Kushina le mirase con recelo.

-Bueno… Te podría perdonar, si…- la Uchiha recorrió seductoramente los abdominales bien formados del guerrero con una de sus manos, el que le miraba sin entender el cambio de actitud de la mujer de ojos negros, Mikoto por su parte seguía acariciando el pecho y los abdominales bajando lentamente y de forma juguetona hacia la entrepierna de Goku que comenzaba a sentirse igual que aquella vez cuando Gohan les interrumpió.

-Quieta- Kushina intervino cubriendo completamente de cadenas de la cintura hacia abajo el cuerpo del Saiyajin que a hora voltio a ver a Kushina que se miraba extrañamente molesta.

-¡Kushina!- Mikoto replico molesta por la acción de su amiga pelirroja. -Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te aproveches de mi novio-

-¡Tu novio! ¡Nuestro novio, dirás!-

-Bueno si, nuestro novio- Kushina admitía ante el enojo de su amiga Uchiha.

Goku solo escuchaba en silencio la repentina discusión que se había dado en el lugar. -Si no quieres que me aproveche, juntas lo podemos hacer-

-¡Estas mal, pervertida!- la discusión se estaba extendiendo a más de la cuenta cuando de repente. **-*¡JJRRR!*-** un ronquido las saco de discusión.

-¿Eh?- las dos mujeres miraron como una pequeña línea de baba caía de la boca del Saiyajin que se había quedado dormido al estar tan cómodo en el sofá, ya que las cadenas de Kushina en ningún momento le incomodaban por lo que las podía romper con mucha facilidad pero gracias a los gritos de las mujeres él Son mayor lentamente fue siendo "arrullado" por estos.

-Se quedo dormido- Mikoto miraba al Saiyajin mayor sin creerse que se hubiera dormido por escucharlas discutir.

-Sabes, esta pelea no va llegar a ningún lado, mejor hay que dejarlo descansar, vamos a tu casa, ahí le prepararemos algo especial- Kushina sugería mientras lentamente retiraba sus cadenas de Goku que dormía plácidamente sin dejar de roncar.

-Me parece bien, vamos-

Después de hacer las paces de nuevo, las dos mujeres salieron con cuidado de la casa para no despertar al Son, el cual se quedo dormido por el aun cansancio latente en su cuerpo. Tanto Kushina como Mikoto le prepararían una gran comida a ese baka y cabeza hueca que tanto querían.

* * *

Frente al puente cerca de la costa continental se encontraban dos personas conocidas, eran nada más ni nada menos que Zabuza y su compañero Haku que se preparaban para atacar de nuevo y esta vez matar de una vez por todas a Tasuna y a Kakashi.

-¿Listo Haku?- preguntaba el demonio escondido entre la neblina a su compañero que con sus mismas ropas de antes se ponía la máscara ambu de la niebla anunciando que ya se encontraba preparado.

-Estoy listo…- decía el ninja cazador sintiéndose preparado para el enfrentamiento, después de esto los dos subieron en una pequeña balsa que con cuidado comenzaron a mover para llegar al puente.

En este se encontraban Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura ayudando en la construcción del puente, esto a raíz de que no tenían nada que hacer por lo que optaron por ir al puente y ayudar para no estar sin hacer nada, ya hacia una hora desde que Gohan había ido a entregar el recado de Kakashi cosa que tenía un poco desanimadas a las dos chicas del equipo, sobre todo a Naruko que quería estar con su amigo.

-Ya paso una hora que Gohan-kun se fue… ¿Por qué aun no regresa?- la chica rubia se preguntaba mirando al cielo. -La aldea de la hoja no está precisamente cerca de aquí, Naruko- Kakashi respondía a la muchacha que ni cuenta se había dado de que su sensei le había escuchado hablar sola.

-¡¿D-Desde cuando esta aquí, Kakashi-sensei?!- la rubia preguntaba un poco exaltada por la tan repentina aparición del ninja peli plateado.

-¿Yo…?- decía el ninja apuntándose así mismo con uno de sus dedos… -Desde que comenzaste a preguntarte sobre Gohan- Kakashi lo dijo de una forma tan ordinaria y natural que causo que la oji azul se maldijera mentalmente por no haberlo pensado en vez de haberlo dicho tal y como lo había hecho.

-¡No sabe que escuchar a personas sin su permiso es de mala educación!- Naruko decía con vergüenza en su rostro así como un poco de enojo.

-Mmm… Bueno si tu lo dices…- la despreocupación de Kakashi era una de las cosas que a Naruko no le agradaban en lo absoluto de su sensei, ante lo dicho la chica se giro y se comenzó alejar del ninja del Sharingan que reía por debajo de su máscara. -jejeje Esta chica…- decía divertido el Hatake.

Pero mientras Kakashi y los demás continuaban en sus labores, una extraña y tan familiar niebla comenzó a cubrirlo todo…

 _-"¿A caso? Esto es…"-_ Kakashi pensó en la posibilidad al darse cuenta de quién podría estar detrás de esa niebla que lentamente se había manifestado, los genin por su parte al percatarse de esto corrieron hacia su sensei en compañía de Tasuna que se habían asustado un poco al reconocer lo que estaba pasando.

-Nos volvemos a ver Kakashi del Sharingan…- una voz escondida entre la niebla se manifestó rebelándole a Kakashi que lo que había estado pensando era realmente lo correcto.

-Zabuza… Así que no murió cuando Gohan le lanzo ese ataque, lo suponía aun que no estaba muy seguro- el ninja enmascarado se levanto de nuevo su banda ninja revelando su Sharingan, mientras este hacia eso los chicos llegaban al lado de su sensei.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- Sakura decía apresurada al ver por fin que llegaban al lado de su maestro que se había puesto muy serio, sabía que sin Gohan le costaría eliminar a Zabuza pero…

Una fuerte pisada se escucho a varios metros de los presentes, de forma casi instantánea todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Zabuza que vestía una ropa distinta a la primera que había traído y a su lado estaba otra persona un poco más baja que el que portaba una máscara ambu.

-¡Es-Es Zabuza!- Sakura se impacto un poco al ver a quien se suponía había muerto por el ataque de Gohan.

-jejeje Se sorprenden de verme…- el ninja perverso sonreía marcándose en sus vendas que le cubrían una mueca macabra denotando su sonrisa vacía.

-¿Así que no moriste?- Kakashi se sobre puso ante sus alumnos y a Tasuna que se había escondido entre los genin. -¿Por quién me tomas, Kakashi…? ¿Creíste que moriría por ese extraño ataque de ese chiquillo?- al decir esto, el demonio se percato de algo, ese "chiquillo" no estaba, cosa que en parte le alegro al saber que sin el interviniendo seria mucho mas fácil matar a sus objetivos.

-Y hablando de ese chiquillo ¿Dónde está?- pregunto con curiosidad el ninja de Kiri.

 _-"Maldición justo a hora que necesito de Gohan está en la aldea…"-_ Kakashi miro a sus genin… _-"Aun que Naruko y Sasuke hayan entrenado arduamente no creo que puedan contra Zabuza además ese chico…"-_ la mirada del Jounin se clavo en el chico con máscara de ambu que estaba aun lado del espadachín.

-Vamos Kakashi…- Zabuza retomaba la plática posando una de sus manos en su boca haciendo un sello con esta. -¡Divirtámonos! Haku se encargara de esos chicos latosos-

-Sasuke…- Kakashi llamo al hijo de Mikoto que le miro esperando la orden. -Tu junto a Naruko enfrenten a ese chico con mascara, yo me encargare de proteger a Tasuna junto a Sakura, debemos aguantar al menos hasta que llegue Gohan- las órdenes eran precisas y certeras por su maestro al ver que Zabuza desaparecía de la vista gracias a su jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina.

-¡HAI!- los chicos se alistaron sacando un kunai cada uno y perfilarse para la batalla que se vendría.

* * *

Konoha: Torre Hokage.

Sarutobi leía con detenimiento el informe que Gohan le había entregado, este inconsciente de lo que pasaba estaba esperando la resolución del Hokage. En un momento dado el viejo Hokage miro a Gohan que permanecía pendiente de lo que el anciano le diría, suspiro y dejo el pergamino extendido sobre su escritorio para dedicar su mirada al joven que ya hacía en frente de él.

-¿Así que esto fue lo que paso?- pregunto Hiruzen a Gohan que rápidamente respondía. -Si- el chico decía afirmando a la pregunta de su mayor.

-Con esto se da un giro a la situación, si es verdad lo que paso en esa tierra, la aldea no tomara repercusiones ante esto pero…- Sarutobi pensó en la peligrosidad de una misión cuando esta implicaba tener que combatir con algún ninja criminal de rango S. -La misión ha pasado a ser de rango A-

-Como usted desee Hokage-sama- Gohan decía de forma respetuosa al escuchar las palabras del anciano.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos es pensar bien lo que haré, pero dado que no hay tiempo lo único que diré es que ya te puedes retirar- el tercero sabia que lo que mejor que podía hacer era permitirle al joven Saiyajin que se fuese para que estuviera listo en caso de que Zabuza apareciera de nuevo.

-Gracias- Gohan haciendo una leve reverencia se preparaba para salir de la habitación pero antes de que saliera Sarutobi volvía a llamar al chico. -Por cierto Gohan…- el mencionado se volvía a girar para ver al líder de la aldea. -¿Qué te parece lo que está pasando entre tu Papá, Kushina y Mikoto?- el tercero hacia esa pregunto para ver qué opinaba el semi-Saiyajin sobre que su padre contrajera matrimonio con más de una mujer.

-Mi Papá es libre de hacer lo que él quiera… Además Kushina-san y Mikoto-san me caen muy bien así como que me tratan como a un hijo más- la sonrisa sincera hizo que el Hokage realmente supiera que Gohan decía sin miramientos la verdad.

-Eso me alegra…- decía Hiruzen también con unas sonrisa en su rostro mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Nos vemos, Hokage-sama- Gohan se despedía saliendo por fin de la oficina dejando al viejo tercero solo.

-A hora nada nos impide que te cases, Son Goku- el honorable Hokage de la hoja decía mientras miraba través de las ventanas de su oficina.

Con rapidez Gohan salía a la calle rumbo a la puerta de la aldea en donde emprendería vuelo, no estaba acostumbrado a que cualquiera le mirase hacer eso así que tan rápido como el mismo se permitía correr se dirigía de regreso al lugar que en esos momentos se estaba librando una batalla.

* * *

País de las olas: Puente en construcción.

Naruko se encontraba observando como Sasuke combatía contra Haku el cual de una forma sorprendente se alejaba cada vez mas de Sakura y Kakashi que estaban cerca de Tasuna, la rubia no se iba a quedar atrás por lo que sin dudarlo comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban el azabache peleando contra el compañero de Zabuza que continuaba escondido entre la espesa niebla que el mismo había generado.

 _-"Tengan cuidado Naruko, Sasuke-kun"-_ Sakura pensaba mortificada al ver como su compañera y compañero se alejaban de ella.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Acaso te burlas de mí?!- Sasuke decía mientras intentaba golpear a Haku pero esto era inútil ya que el ayudante de Zabuza evadía con facilidad todos los golpes que el azabache había intentando asestar.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruko hacia acto de presencia también uniéndose a la pelea, que a hora había pasado a ser dos contra uno pero el resultado resultaba ser el mismo ya que al ninja compañero del dominio oculto entre la neblina seguía esquivando sin mayores dificultades los ataques tanto de Sasuke como los de Naruko. -¡No me estorbes, tonta!- Sasuke en un momento dado empujo a Naruko sacándola de balance cayendo al suelo, esto fue aprovechado por Haku que le dio una patada en el estomago al Uchiha al ver que por empujar a Naruko el chico había perdido concentración en el enfrentamiento, Sasuke sintió como el aire de sus pulmones y estomago había sido sacado de golpe lo que lo obligó a alejarse tocándose la zona afectada y adolorida.

-Ríndanse, no podrán conmigo- Haku decía mientras sacaba varias agujas senbon de una bolsa escondía en su espalda.

 _-"Debo derrotar a este maldito, solo así demostrare que puedo contra ese maldito del Son"-_ Sasuke pensaba mientras lentamente se reponía del golpe que Haku le había dado.

-¡La próxima Hokage nunca se rinde!- Naruko decía levantándose del suelo con una mirada determinante.

-Como quieran… Lamento tener que llegar a esto, lo siento pero, si no se rinden tendré que matarlos- Haku comenzó hacer sellos con una sola mano, algo que descoloco completamente a los dos genin que no entendían como era eso posible.

Los que ambos chicos no se habían dado cuenta fue que Haku hábilmente les había arrastrado hasta una parte del puente en donde habían varias charcas que usaría a favor de él y su jutsu especial.

 ** _-¡Jutsu secreto: Espejos cristal de hielo!-_** Haku decía mientras terminaba de realizar sellos con su mano derecha, mientras que levantaba su mano izquierda mostrándoles a los dos ninjas de la hoja tres agujas senbon que descansaban entre cada par de dedos.

Tanto Naruko como Sasuke se sorprendieron aun mas al ver como los charcos que estaban alrededor de ellos se comenzaron a levantar creando espejos de hielo, creando una cúpula en donde ambos habían quedado atrapados.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Sasuke no entendía nada de aquel extraño jutsu hasta que por fin espabilaba, el muy desgraciado los había arrastrado a una vil trampa.

-Si no se rinden les matare, es la vida del shinobi, solo somos herramientas en este mundo cruel, así es…- Haku volvía hablar mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacía uno de los cristales, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruko abriesen completamente los ojos al ver como el ninja cazador se introducía lentamente en el cristal de hielo. -Que así sea pues… Les prometo matar de una forma justa y honorable- culmino de decir el enmascarado mientras repentinamente aparecía en cada uno de los cristales de hielo que formaban la cúpula en la cual estaban encerrados tanto la rubia como el azabache.

 _-"¡Esto es imposible!"-_ pensó Sasuke al ver los reflejos de Haku en cada cristal.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kakashi este estaba expectante a algún movimiento por parte de Zabuza el cual no se habían manifestado hasta a hora, pero de repente una ola fría lo golpeo, esta venían de una parte alejada del puente haciéndolo voltear hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese frio repentino.

-¿De dónde viene este frio?- pregunto el ninja peli plata intentando ver algo, pero le era imposible por ver algo por la maldita niebla.

-jejeje Al parecer Haku se canso de jugar con el chico y esa rubia- se escucho la voz retorcida de Zabuza entre la niebla.

-¿Eh?- Kakashi no entendió a lo que el enemigo se había referido al decir aquello.

-Haku es una apreciada herramienta… Posee el elemento hielo en su interior, siendo este su barrera de sangre… jeje Lo siento Kakashi pero tus chicos no tienen oportunidad, es una pena que ese maldito muchacho de antes no esté si no, su destino seria el mismo…- Zabuza continuaba hablando, Kakashi giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados intentando encontrar la fuente exacta de donde provenía la voz del ninja criminal pero lamentablemente no podía identificar su origen real.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sasuke, Naruko aguanten…!- Kakashi a hora se daba cuenta del error que había hecho al dejar que tanto la Uzumaki como el Uchiha se encargaran de Haku, si corría a ayudarlos lo más seguro era que Zabuza aprovechara para matar a Tasuna y de paso lastimar a Sakura, estaba en una encrucijada y en la cual lo único que podía hacer era aguardar la llegada de Gohan.

-¿A quién matare primero… A tu alumna o al constructor?- se pregunto en voz alta el ninja renegado, causando que Kakashi se pusiera aun mas alerta de lo que estaba, a pocos metros de distancia se encontraban Sakura y Tasuna siendo protegido por la chica de pelo rosa.

* * *

Naruko y Sasuke estaban viviendo una situación muy apretada, los intentos para salir de la cúpula habían fracasado al ser víctimas de una lluvia de agujas senbon por parte de Haku que se movía a una velocidad monstruosa que parecía que todos los reflejos del ninja enemigo atacaban al mismo tiempo.

La agitación era evidente en los dos chicos, pero ninguno de los dos desistía, pues cuando uno no lo intentaba el otro sí.

-¡Ni creas que me detendrás en esta tonta cúpula! ¡Quiero ver que intentas detenerme! **_¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!_** \- Naruko haciendo una posición de dedos hizo aparecer varios clones suyos lanzándolos a varias direcciones diferentes, pero esto fue en vano ya que en un pestañeo todos los clones incluida la original era bombardeada por una lluvia de agujas que rápidamente hicieron desaparecer a todos los clones. Sasuke observo con interés esto, ya que gracias a la acción de su compañera por un mínimo instante pudo percibir la trayectoria del verdadero Haku cuando este salió de uno de los espejos para atacar.

-¡Naruko!- llamo Sasuke que había pensado en una forma de contra restar el jutsu enemigo. -¿Qué quieres?- cuestionaba la chica mientras con algo de dificultad se ponía de nuevo de pie.

-¡Vuélvelo hacer! ¡Intenta salir de aquí!-

-¡Claro que sí!- Naruko volvía a generar a muchos clones que intentaron salir en todas las direcciones posibles pero rápidamente fueron interceptados por la velocidad ultra sónica de Haku pero…

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!-**_ Sasuke sacando provecho de los clones multi sombras de Naruko previo levemente la trayectoria de ataque de Haku realizando el jutsu característico de los Uchiha, como resultado se dio la sorprendente sorpresa de que parte de la ropa de Haku había sido alcanzada por el ataque del azabache, rápidamente el ninja enmascarado salto en dirección contraria para evitar salir aun más afectado por el ataque, pero aun y a pesar de esto Naruko no pudo salir del jutsu de Haku pues había caído casi desmayada al pie de los cristales de hielo por la cantidad enorme de agujas senbon clavadas en su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus brazos, hombros y espalda.

 _-"Logro prever mi ataque…-_ el cazador se sorprendió por aquello. _-"Este chico..."-_ pensó Haku al ver a Sasuke y el cómo este había logrado alcanzarle con su jutsu de estilo de fuego.

* * *

Gohan volaba de regreso a la tierra de las olas, ya se encontraba un poco cerca por lo que lentamente comenzaba a sentir el Ki de Kakashi, pero este se había sorprendido un poco al sentir como este se sentía un poco más fuerte de lo habitual como si lo hubiera incrementado producto de alguna batalla o algo inesperado.

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei incremento su Ki? Según recuerdo cuando me fui su Ki era mucho más bajo que a hora…- el joven Saiyajin se preguntaba recordando ese hecho. _-"¿Acaso está pasando algo?"-_ Gohan pensó preocupándose un poco. -¡Debo acelerar!- el chico exclamaba mientras comenzaba a volar a una velocidad superior para llegar rápido al lugar.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡No me rendiré!- [Naruko y Sasuke intentan un y otra vez salir del jutsu de Haku] -¡Es imposible, nadie sale vivo de mi jutsu!-

-¡AAAAAH!- [un grito descargador se escucha entre la niebla, coya voz pertenece a Sakura]

-¡Naruko-chan!- [Gohan corre hacia donde siente los Ki de Sasuke y Naruko debilitados]

-¡Nunca los perdonare! ¡Malditos!- [un viento despiadado y ráfagas eléctricas recorren el cuerpo de un joven Son mientras su presencia se torna dorada y una mirada de furia pura estallaba en su rostro]

[Polvo y fragmentos del puente se levantan por doquier]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "La furia de Gohan". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¡Gohan-kun, detente! - [Se ve llorando a Sakura por alguna razón]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	18. Capitulo 17: La furia de Gohan

_**La furia de Gohan estalla revelando su verdadero poder, así como su conducta fría y confiada además de expresar un extraño deseo de hacer sufrir a quienes han lastimado a su tan apreciada "Naruko-chan". Paso a contestar sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Hola bro, ciertamente Mikoto anda queriendo casar al Saiyajin, pero esta vez le interrumpió Kushina jajaja A la pobre no se le hacer, aun que ya están cerca de "sentir" al Saiyajin así que pues Mikoto aguanta un poquito más que ya casi jaja. Saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-gohannssjgod-**_ _Gracias amigo, me alegra leer que te a gustado el capitulo. Bienvenido a la historia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Coincido contigo en eso, ni Bill en su cien por ciento de poder le podría hacer frente dos mujeres enojadas jeje. Cuídate._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Cierto, Gohan es mucho mas volátil en ese sentido, cuando de ira se trata el semi-Saiyajin es muchísimo más explosivo que su padre pero bueno toca sangre y de la fea. Nos vemos. Adiós._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Ya casi bro, ya casi, espero ya tengas lista la crema humectante y los pañuelos jajajajaja Ok no jajajaja. Hasta otra xD._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Tal vez, amigo, eres goloso jajaja Solo que eso sí, no espere un lemon muy vulgar, soy muy cursi en eso así que espero le guste lo que prepare. Saludos y cuídese._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Tarde o temprano las dos mujeres terminaran haciéndose con el Saiyajin eso es inevitable aun que lo he retrasado lo más que puedo pero a decir verdad no tanto ya. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos amigo._

 _ **-FanFic Wold010-**_ _Violado y rete violado que va salir el pobre, después de todo no tengo que decirte nada después de darte aquel pequeño adelanto de spoiler jeje. Disfruta de la agonía amigo, disfruta. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Ese algo se esclarece en este cap, espero te guste y gracias de nuevo por pasarte. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Gracias por el entusiasmo en tus comentarios amigo, se agradecen aun que no sé cómo es que spoileaste jajaja No te creas aun que… Tal vez si, (o-o). Algo es seguro y ese algo es que la furia de Gohan se desatara, Hasta pronto y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si amigo, el plan de Hiruzen comenzara sin contra tiempos gracias a la accesibilidad de Gohan con respecto a que se case de nuevo, el chico ya se hizo a la idea y esto era lo único que impedía al Hokage hacer que Goku se comprometiera de forma definitiva. Gracias por comentar y leer. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias._

 _ **-Berserker96-**_ _Gracias por el alago, se aprecia de forma sobre saliente. Espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Muy cierto todo lo que dices, pero bueno cada cosa tiene su consecuencia o es como yo lo veo jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Esa Kushina es tremenda jeje. Va hacerle la vida imposible al Saiyajin mayor con esa amenaza: "Si las rompes, no comes" jajaja. Muy bueno jeje. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Créeme amigo que he pensado eso pero al menos personalmente no le veo ningún mal en que Goku le diga "21-chan" o "21-san" cuando ya estén casados, además, ella le dirá "Goku-sempai" por las edades que comparten, el es mayor que ella por algunos años de ahí lo de sempai jeje. Pero antes de todo esto se deben dar una buena madriza entre los dos jeje. Nos vemos y saludos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Ese Goku es un inexperto a la hora de ver la tensión del ambiente jeje y esa Mikoto que lo confunde cada vez más por cada cosa que ella hacer. Gracias por comentar amigo. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Claro que seguiré, tardare en actualizar tal vez en el futuro pero de que seguiré, seguiré. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por leer._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Por poco yo diría que por nada jeje. Los éxitos que tú me deseas te los deseo a ti y a tu familia en estas fiestas de decembrinas que se acercan. Gracias y cuídate mucho amigo. Adiós._

 _ **-jessicaUuU-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando el fic y también espero seguir leyendo tus impresiones. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto y cuídate._

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gohan aun necesita estallar en ira para liberar el poder del Súper Saiyajin 2-_

 _-Kakashi junto a los demás queda atónito al ver el verdadero poder del hijo de Goku-_

 _-Zabuza consuma su venganza en contra de Gato tras pasar el combate con el equipo 7-_

 _-Gohan al verse perdido en la furia piensa que Naruko está muerta muy ya pesar de sentir su débil Ki-_

 _-El viejo Hokage ara firmar un contrato de matrimonio a Goku para casarse con Kushina y Mikoto-_

 _-El puente del país de las Olas terminara de ser construido dentro de aproximadamente una semana-_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin. _-Las primeras tres han sido escogidas por el mismo autor-_

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27_

 _Arco "Los exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 30 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de un Hokage"_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco -Aun por verse si crearse o no- "La raíz de todo mal" o "La tierra perdida"_

 _Arco "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _Fin: Primera temporada._

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akyra Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "El viaje fuera de la aldea"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: La furia de Gohan.**

El cansancio era palpable en Sasuke y Naruko, sus alientos agitados contrastaban con la tranquilidad con la que Haku les miraba desde cada uno de sus espejos, pero solo uno de estos contenía al real.

-Mi cuerpo… No quiere responder- Sasuke decía con dificultad mientras miraba al ninja cazador que parecía inmutable gracias a su máscara.

-La muerte de un shinobi siempre es trágica, pero… Es el camino que todos debemos recorrer algún día- Haku decía volviendo a sacar varias agujas senbon de su bolsa.

-¡No creas… Que me vencerás con eso!- el rostro de Naruko claramente denotaba su cansancio y dolor por las agujas incrustadas en su piel. La chica aun y a pesar de sentirse muy débil quería aun demostrar que no estaba acabada, tanto por ella misma como por su sueño de ser Hokage en un futuro. _-"¡Debo demostrar que merezco ser Hokage! ¡Deberás!"-_ tras pensar en aquellas palabras, nueva fuerza se infundo en la chica impresionando a Sasuke al ver como la oji azul se levantaba del suelo, pues había estado de rodillas sobre este y quedando de pie comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra lista para su siguiente ataque.

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sobras!-**_ dio un fuerte grito la chica solo para hacer aparecer una gran cantidad de clones que sin perder tiempo iniciaron su ataque a cada uno de los espejos de hielo intentando romperlos.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Morirán aquí!- Haku haciendo uso de su velocidad saltaba de un cristal a otro mientras impactaba de lleno varias agujas en cada uno de los clones de la chica, estos de forma inmediata desaparecía en pequeñas nubles de humo mientras el cazador continuaba su ofensiva, Sasuke aprovechándose de esto inicio también derretir varios cristales con jutsus elemento de fuego pero fue inútil, pues cuando menos quiso sintió como mas agujas atravesaban su carne asiéndolo retroceder de dolor mientras paraba su ataque. -¡AAAAH!- el Uchiha daba aquel grito con una cara completamente llena de dolor.

-¡Sasuke!- Naruko corrió hacia su compañero para ver como estaba, esta también había resultado aun más herida gracias a los ataques constantes de Haku pero aun así no iba a desistir sin pelear.

 _-"Mi chakra comienza a agotarse, debo acabar esto rápido, de lo contrario me costara más trabajo acabar a estos chicos"-_ Haku pensaba desde uno de sus cristales de hielo, mientras observaba con atención como Naruko asistía a su compañero de equipo, aun que no se llevaran muy bien, la rubia le apreciaba y le dolía verle así.

-Suéltame…- Sasuke como podía se volvía a poner de pie, con ira miro hacia uno de los espejos mirando uno de los reflejos de Haku. Con mucho esfuerzo había retirado a Naruko de su espacio personal, esto hizo enojar aun poco a la chica que lo único que quería era ayudar al chico vestido con una camiseta azul.

-Debo pensar en una forma de acabar a este sujeto- las palabras de Sasuke denotaban a una gran desesperación al verse superado por el compañero de Zabuza.

* * *

Kakashi aun estaba expectante, esperaba con impaciencia el movimiento de Zabuza, el cual al igual que el peli plata no se había movido de su lugar. _-"Creo que ya es hora. Ya jugué bastante con Kakashi"-_ el ninja de Kiri decía tomando su enorme espada con sus dos manos, estaba listo para matar…

Detrás de Kakashi una silueta conocida hacia acto de presencia de una forma tan repentina como sorpresiva, en un ágil salto hacia uno de los laterales Kakashi evadió un certero espadazo de Zabuza que apoyándose en la empuñadura de su arma comenzó a girar para tomar impulso, esto hizo que Kakashi diese varios saltos hacia atrás sin perder la concentración, en eso varias replicas de Zabuza también aparecían haciéndolo alejarse aun más de Sakura y Tasuna.

-¡Oh no! ¡Quiere alejarme de Tasuna y Sakura!- Kakashi rápidamente haciendo uso de varios shurikens se lanzo en contra de las replicas de Zabuza las cuales contra atacaron tan rápido como el ninja del Sharingan, ante esto solo se podían ver varias sombras moverse rápidamente entre la niebla causando que solo se miraran varias chispas producto del impacto entre las armas de metal de cada participante en la pelea.

 **-*¡TRAC!*-**

 **-*¡TRAC!*-**

Se escuchaba entre la niebla producto del choque entre las armas metalicas de los ninjas.

-¡Te tengo!- Zabuza decía satisfecho al ver como Kakashi al estar tan ocupado peleando con sus replicas, se perfilo para atacar a Sakura y a Tasuna de una vez por todas.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- la chica de ojos verdes llamaba a su maestro al escuchar a la lejanía los sonidos de impacto que las amas emitían al chocar entre sí, unos pasos alertaron de la presencia de alguien acercarse, la chica ante esto empuño con más fuerza su kunai, la única arma con la que defendía la vida de Tasuna el cual estaba igual o más asustado que la muchacha. -¡¿Qué es eso?!- el anciano constructor se aterro aun más al lograr distinguir una débil silueta entre la niebla, la desesperación en ambos, tanto en el viejo como en la chica comenzaba a jugarles en su contra al ver de quien se trataba, una larga espada de hierro anunciaba que sus temores eran ciertos. -¡Za… Zabuza!- con dificultad decía el constructor, pues ya sentía el filo de la espada de su asesino en el cuello.

-Creo que el juego a acabado…- la mueca maliciosa que se formo en el rostro de Zabuza confirmaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡AAAAAAAH…!- un grito femenino se escucho entre la niebla… El cual pertenecía indiscutiblemente a Sakura.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAC!*-**

Un fuerte choque entre armas se escucho claramente.

* * *

Gohan ya se encontraba relativamente cerca del puente, pues ya se podía apreciar el país de las Olas a lo lejos, en ese instante pudo sentir por fin como el Ki de Naruko y Sasuke se debilitaba a cada instante poniéndolo en alerta de forma total. -¡El Ki de Naruko-chan y de Sasuke-san están muy débiles! Además…- el rostro de preocupación del joven Saiyajin corroboraba lo que temía. -Ese Ki es el mismo de aquel tipo que nos ataco hace unos días- Gohan también había reconocido el Ki de Zabuza así como el de alguien más, un Ki un poco debilitado pero no tanto como lo estaban los Ki de Naruko y Sasuke.

El chico acelero aun más su vuelo ya estaba cerca, "maldición solo un poco más" se decía pues, su mal presentimiento y preocupación se habían convertido en desesperación por llegar y ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

* * *

Sakura tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos al ver como Kakashi había aparecido en un último instante recibiendo el ataque que Zabuza había lanzado en contra de ella y Tasuna que dio varios pasos hacia atrás por el miedo. -Así que un clon de sombras ¿Eh?- Zabuza miraba con recelo a Kakashi que como podía intentaba parar la enorme espada de su enemigo. La mano derecha del ninja de Konoha sangraba un poco, pues la espada de Zabuza le había alcanzado un poco antes de usar sus cuchillos kunai para frenar la brutal embestida del arma afiliada del ninja de Kiri.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño al constructor de puente o a mi discípula- la voz severa del ninja con el Sharingan dejaba entre ver que hablaba completamente en serio mientras comenzaba a ganar fuerza en el duelo de sus kunai contra la espada enemiga. Zabuza al ver esto no tuvo más remedio que ceder y alejarse de un salto de Kakashi que se acomodaba de nuevo en posicion defensiva dando varios pasos hacia donde el ninja renegado se había alejado.

-¡Sakura…!- llamo su sensei a la chica que le miro aun con miedo en sus ojos. -No tengas miedo, cuando Gohan llegue juntos los derrotaremos- Kakashi quiso darle fuerzas a la peli rosa que ante lo dicho sonrió levemente, era verdad, con Gohan ganarían mucho más fácil.

-jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJA!- Zabuza reía al escuchar las palabras de ánimo de Kakashi. -¿De verdad crees que ese chiquillo podrá contra mí de nuevo?- pregunto sin creerse lo que el peli plata había afirmado con seguridad.

-No solo lo creo, Gohan es hijo del hombre más poderoso de nuestra aldea, por lo que sus poderes incluso rivalizan con los poderes de los bijuu- las palabras de Kakashi habían shockeado un poco al ninja perverso. _-"¿Rivalizar con los bijuu? ¡No! ¡Se quiere burlar de mi!"-_ Zabuza pensó en aquello sin creer en ninguna de las palabras del ninja con el Sharingan.

Tras esto, Zabuza lentamente se comenzó de nuevo a desvanecer de la vista de Kakashi y los demás. -Ese monstruo a desaparecido de nuevo- Tasuna decía mientras notaba como la silueta del ninja de la niebla volvía a desaparecer. -Sakura, cuida de Tasuna. Voy acabar con esto de una vez por todas- el rostro de Kakashi era serio lo cual quería decir que hablaba realmente enserio.

-¡HAI!- la chica afirmaba apretando el mismo kunia entre sus manos con más fuerza lista para lo que pasara. Por su parte Kakashi se alejo un poco de estos pero no lo suficiente como para que Zabuza les volviese a atacar.

 _-"¿Por qué tardas tanto Gohan?"-_ Kakashi se preguntaba de forma mental al ver la situación en la que estaban él y sus estudiantes.

* * *

Tanto la rubia Uzumaki como el azabache Uchiha aun peleaban contra Haku, que a cada paso estaba más cerca de matarlos, sus cuerpos estaban completamente llenos de agujas senbon que les impedía moverse de forma libre, sus vistas se nublaban durante breves instantes y sus respiraciones se dificultaban en cada segundo que pasaba.

 _-"No puedo más… "-_ Sasuke pensó completamente sin fuerzas ya, había caído tendido sobre el suelo, una de sus rodillas estaba fuertemente apoyada en este mientras intentaba sostenerse de pie, pero le era casi imposible ya, Naruko que estaba a su lado, vivía la misma situación ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ la chica de cabellos rubios pensaba en Gohan, extrañamente anhelaba volverle a ver, aun que fuese una vez más ya que hasta hacia poco había estado escondiendo su interés en el chico Son, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales desearía tenerle enfrente de ella y decirle que le gustaba, reconocer por fin que si sentía algo por él.

-La pelea se ha extendido más allá de lo que debió haber sido…- Haku tomaba la palabra mientras observaba a los dos chicos completamente agotados y heridos. -Y les agradezco el esfuerzo impuesto, eso denota su determinación como shinobis pero, debo seguir con esto- el compañero de Zabuza había fijado su objetivo, Naruko que era la más afectada y débil de los dos que peleaban contra él.

Tan rápido como siempre Haku salía de uno de los espejos con varias agujas en sus manos, Sasuke al poder percibirle de una forma mejor noto esto… _-"¡No, va por Naruko!"-_ el Uchiha pensó alarmado al ver que la chica de ojos azules ya no podía defenderse, tan rápido como le permitió su cuerpo y gastando las ultimas energías que le quedaban el azabache corrió hacia Naruko la cual sin darse cuenta iba a ser atacada por Haku y sus agujas. -¡Naruko! ¡Muévete!- grito Sasuke a la vez que empujaba a la rubia que completamente sorprendida caía a varios metros de distancia de Sasuke que se quedo quieto mientras podía sentir como más de esas infernales agujas le daban en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en su pecho. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritaba con fuerza el chico al ser invadido por un desgarrador dolor proveniente de su nuevas heridas en el pecho cayendo completamente sin fuerzas al duro piso del puente, Naruko se quedo impactada pues antes de que Sasuke hiciese lo antes descrito había dado un fuerte golpe a Haku lanzándolo en contra de uno de sus cristales pero fue inútil pues había recibido de lleno el ataque que era para la rubia.

-¡Sasuke!- la chica apresurándose gateo a un Sasuke tendido en el suelo, pero fue sorprendida por otra lluvia de senbon por parte de un recuperado Haku que sin tener consideración volvía a la carga en contra de una débil chica…

-Deben morir…- decía Haku en voz baja sin dejar de lanzar agujas a Naruko que como podía había cubierto el cuerpo de su compañero que había quedado sin conciencia sobre el concreto y la piedra.

* * *

-¡El Ki de Sasuke-san está a punto de desaparecer!- Gohan descendía furiosamente por fin llegando al puente, pero este se había detenido un poco al ver la niebla tan espesa que rodeaba todo el puente, el Ki de Naruko se encontraba casi igual de débil que el de Sasuke el cual tal y como había dicho Gohan, después de detenerse por unos instantes comenzó a correr con desesperación hacia donde sentía los Ki de sus compañeros, sentía que había llegado tarde.

A varios metros de distancia: Dentro del jutsu de Haku.

Naruko también cedía por fin, su cuerpo estaba encima del de Sasuke, un hilo de sangre salía de la boca del chico mientras su piel lentamente se tornaba pálida, la vista de la Uzumaki estaba tan borrosa que no podía distinguir nada… Lo único que deseaba era ver a ese chico ingenuo e inocente que la alentaba y ayudaba de forma constante, ese chico del cual había comenzado a sentir primero aprecio, después admiración y a hora sentimientos más fuertes.

-Gohan…- musitaba con dificultad la chica mientras miraba hacia el frente, podía escuchar como pasos apresurados se acercaban, tal vez era producto de su imaginación moribunda o tal vez no, lo único que si tenía clara una cosa. _-"No podre cumplir mi sueño de señor Hokage…"-_ pensó mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos azules. _-"Y tampoco podre decirle a…"_ *cof*cof*cof*- la toz interrumpió su pensar.

Gohan por fin se presentaba en el lugar, con terror miro a dos cuerpos tendidos en medio de lo que parecía eran una cúpula de cristales, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el interior mientras sentía como la ansiedad y desesperación le comenzaban a cegar, pues en frente de él se encontraban Sasuke y Naruko tendidos en el suelo, la segunda encima del primero. _-"Ese muchacho es quien derroto a Zabuza la primera vez"-_ Haku se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos al ver al extraño chico vestido con un traje marcial anaranjado que había entrado con prisa a su jutsu.

-¡Sasuke-san...!- decía el chico Son llegando por fin al pie de sus dos compañeros caídos. -¡Naruko-chan!- Gohan con cuidado se acomodo a la débil y herida chica entre sus brazos notando que aun estaba consciente.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Naruko-chan respóndeme por favor!- Gohan se apresuraba a preguntar a la chica que sonrió débilmente al ver que su "ultimo" deseo había sido cumplido de forma milagrosa. -G-Gohan-k-kun- decía con muchas dificultades la chica mientras sus ojos seguían llorando, el pecho de Gohan latía con fuerza, conocía esa sensación, esa misma sensación que le había dado la primera vez que se había convertido en Súper Saiyajin 2. -¡No hables, Naruko-chan!- pidió el chico al darse cuenta de que al haber preguntado qué había pasado había cometido un error. -Al menos s-sigues… -*cof*cof*- I-Igual de b-baka que… s-siempre- dacia mientras sentía que a cada instante que pasaba la vida se le estaba apagando.

-N-Naruko-chan…- la voz triste del Saiyajin denotaba su cambio de humor, de furioso había pasado a triste y decaído y no era para menos pues tanta era su angustia que se le había olvidado por completo el fragmento de semilla del ermitaño que traía en esa pequeña bolsita amarrada a su cintura.

-G-Gohan-k-kun… Y-yo… - Naruko quiso decir pero en ese instante su cuerpo se soltó completamente, su Ki había desaparecido a nada de desaparecer por completo, Gohan al ver esto pensó que estaba muerta, pues se cegó completamente, realmente lo pensó por qué…

Una fuerte onda de viento emano de Gohan, sus ojos desprendían pequeñas lagrimas que caían sobre el rostro apagado de la chica Uzumaki que aun sostenía entre sus brazos. -Grrr- gruño como animal, Haku al ver esto comenzó a percibir algo raro, el ambiente entero había cambiado de un momento a otro, un extraño brillo amarillo comenzó a emanar de Gohan el cual aun estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo con Naruko en brazos.

-¿Así que tu eres el chico que derroto a Zabuza la primer vez?- Haku preguntaba intentando confirmar su suposición, pero Gohan no respondía, en vez de esto con sumo y voraz autocontrol deposito con cuidado a Naruko sobre el suelo, al lado de un inconsciente Sasuke. -Es difícil ver morir a alguien amado… Pero un shinobi debe saber lidiar con esto- las palabras de Haku martillaban la mente de Gohan que podía sentir como a cada instante que pasaba su furia iba en aumento.

-Ca… Ca… ¡CALLATEEEE!- grito por fin furioso Gohan mientras a cada instante desprendía más y más energía, una energía capaz de partir el suelo del puente y levantar levemente las rocas y pequeñas astillas de concreto que habían esparcidas por el lugar.

 _-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"-_ Haku pensaba al ver la cantidad desmesurada de energía que el chico recién llegado expulsaba. _-"Puedo sentir la ira, su rabia… ¡Su coraje!"-_ lentamente Haku se daba cuenta de que tal vez había caído en un error fatal al atacar de forma mortal aquellos chicos, sobre todo a la rubia.

Gohan se ponía de pie, intentaba mantener la cordura pero le era sencillamente imposible pues con sus ojos clavados en los rostros pálidos de Sasuke y Naruko no era fácil y mas al ver como pequeñas lagrimas estaban presentes en las mejillas de su amiga Uzumaki.

El resplandor que expedía el cuerpo del semi-Saiyajin se intensificaba a cada instante, comenzando a ser notado incluso entre la espesa neblina.

El brillo choco contra los ojos de Tasuna y Sakura que no entendían que estaba pasando tan de repente, pues podían percibir con claridad como una energía monstruosa se había hecho presente en la dirección en la que Naruko y Sasuke están peleando. -¡¿Qué es ese brillo?!- Tasuna decía un poco alarmado al ver que el brillo que sus ojos miraban iba en aumento constante.

-¡¿Acaso será…?!- Sakura también se pregunto mientras su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, pues había pensando en Gohan.

Kakashi estaba igual de impresionado que su alumna y su cliente y qué decir de Zabuza que estaba absorto en la extraña luz que se apreciaba un poco alejada de ellos. _-"Esa extraña luz emana del jutsu de Haku, ¿Qué está pasando?"-_ pensaba con intriga el criminal de clase S.

 _-"¡Esta energía…! ¡GOHAN!"-_ Kakashi también pensaba mientras no apartaba la vista del brillo que se incrementaba a cada paso.

Gohan intentaba contener sus gritos de enojo, su cabello se erizaba con violencia mientras este era cubierto por una luz dorada que se apagaba casi al mismo instante en que aparecía, y curiosamente entre esas intermitencias un color plateado también se manifestaba pero de una forma tan fugaz que Haku no se percataba de esto, sus ojos habían cambiado de color dejando entre ver que ya no eran de su característico color negro, si no que se habían tornado en un celeste brillante, su aura dorada le cubría por completo mientras enseñaba su dentadura que apretaba fuertemente. _-"Naruko-chan…"-_ el chico pronunciaba el nombre de su amiga dentro de su mente, la cual ya hacía en frente de él aparentemente sin vida, inerte y apagada.

El suelo se empezó a fracturas aun con más violencia, la neblina se comenzaba a disipar con suma facilidad dejando ver mejor al monstruo que se estaba desatando, los cristales de hielo se fracturaban por el tremendo poder de un Saiyajin furioso. Haku estaba impactado, nunca en su vida de ninja había visto un espectáculo tan impresionante a la par de terrorífico, los músculos del Saiyajin se engrosaron por un leve periodo de tiempo, resaltado varias venas por el esfuerzo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo en pos de soportar la trasformación definitiva del chico. -Ggrrrr- volvía a despedir un gruñido Gohan, mientras su cuerpo volvía a adelgazarse un poco, la ira y desesperación por ver a su amiga rubia y a Sasuke en esos estados tan deplorables lo estaban acarreando a volver a despertar su poder real.

 _-"¡¿Qué demonios es este chico?!"-_ Haku pensaba alarmándose a cada instante.

-¡AH…!- Gohan se erguía completamente y apretando sus puños hizo que todo el entorno comenzase a temblar, estaba cerca de lograr su trasformación, la ira era tal que desde lo de Cell ya no se había podido trasformar de forma total por que aun le costaba bastante transformarse, pues necesitaba de un alto nivel de alteración emocional para poder exceder de nuevo a su forma de Súper Saiyajin 2 poder total.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- un feroz rugido y grito por parte del Semi-Saiyajin anunciaba que estaba comenzando su transformación real.

El suelo se movía con desesperación, parecía que el puente en cualquier momento fuese a ceder por la cantidad abismal de poder que Gohan en un arranque de ira había desprendido, absolutamente todos estaban impresionados a la par de aterrados, ese grito, ese desgarrador grito lleno de furia, era de Gohan, la neblina que cubría todo se despejo de forma súbita mientras una enorme llama dorada se podía ver dentro de la cúpula de Haku, Kakashi y Zabuza miraban con asombro y terror lo que estaba pasando. _-"Este poder es de Gohan pero, ¡¿Por qué está furioso_? _!"-_ Kakashi pensó el por qué de la ira de su alumno Saiyajin, ya que entendió a la perfección el sentimiento con el cual se había liberado aquel potente grito.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Zabuza decía con sumo asombro mientras miraba como la energía que había aparecido de repente provenía de la cúpula de cristales helados de Haku.

El polvo se alzaba por doquier, las olas chocaban con fuerza en contra de los pilares del puente mientras en la aldea del país de las Olas se miraba como un extraño y sombrío fulgor se presentaba en dirección al puente.

-¡AAAAAH…!- el chico Son mirando hacia el cielo soltó un breve grito pausándose por un segundo mientras tomaba impulso. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- de forma definitiva Gohan soltó un grito final ensordecedor seguido de un brillo aun más intenso que cegó temporalmente a Haku, el viento y polvo alrededor de la cúpula no dejaba ver nada, solo que aquel brillo lentamente mermaba al igual de rápido como había aparecido.

 **-*BOOOOOM*-** un sonido similar a una explosión se presento después del grito del chico, lo cual sorprendió aun más a todos que miraban estupefactos lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Sakura había dicho fuertemente mientras miraba como el viento lentamente cedía.

Tanto Kakashi como Zabuza se habían cubierto los ojos para evitar que el viento les dañase la vista, casi no podían apreciar nada ya que toda la tierra levantada impedía que algo se notase, lo único que se podía sentir era que los extraños temblores habían terminado y el fulgor en el cielo también había culminado. -¡Van a destruir mi puente!- Tasuna decía sin dejar de ver hacia donde presumiblemente se encontraba Gohan peleando contra Haku.

Alrededor de la cúpula de Haku se podían apreciar pequeñas descargas eléctricas, estas recorrían la roca y los cristales que estaban completamente fracturados y astillados, el polvo lentamente se disipaba dejando ver a Haku como algo brillaba levemente en medio de la cúpula, más un sonido llamo la atención del cazador que con su hábil mirada busco entre el polvo disperso solo para ver algo que le aterro aun más, destellos eléctricos, largas tiras de cabello dorados electrificados y una mirada llena de furia fue lo que Haku había visto, Gohan por fin se había terminado de trasformar…

-¡No puede ser…!- Haku decía con terror en su voz, realmente sentía que jamás había visto algo semejante, pues la apariencia del chico que recién había llegado cambio de una forma tan drástica así como amenazante, una mirada endurecida, ojos celestes que solo expresaban ira y un aura dorada en conjunto con el cabello erizado y electrificado del chico comprendían su nueva imagen.

-¡Dañaste a Sasuke-san!- decía con severidad el chico mientras su expresión se endurecía más y más. -Y… ¡Lastimaste a Naruko-chan!- Gohan se giro de lleno al cristal en donde percibía el Ki de Haku. _-"¡¿A caso sabe en qué cristal estoy?!"-_ se preguntaba alarmado el compañero de Zabuza al ver como Gohan le miraba. -¡Debo atacar a hora!- se apresuro a decir el cazador sacando un puñado de agujas de su bolsa.

-¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!- el chico expulsando una cantidad abrumadora de poder se lanzo hacia el cristal.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

Haku no pudo reaccionar a tiempo mirando como el cristal se desquebrajaba del fuerte impacto que el Saiyajin furioso le había dado al hielo, en el último instante el enmascarado salió por uno de los fragmentos del hielo roto y ataco por la espalda a Gohan con una de sus agujas senbon pero fue inútil pues el Son desaparecía en un parpadeo haciendo que Haku impactara su ataque en el suelo. **-*¡POOOM!*-** del puente creando un pequeño cráter, el chico reaparecía detrás de él, lo que provoco que Haku tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron quisiese entrar de nuevo a uno de sus cristales pero Gohan haciendo uso de su fuerza superior lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo izquierdo haciendo que su enemigo sintiera como cada hueso de su brazo se volvía polvo por la fuerza ejercida en el agarre _. -"¡Es muy fuerte! ¡No puedo contra este demonio!"-_ Haku pensó antes de soltar un alarido de dolor. -¡AAAAAAAAGH!-

-¡Pagaras por lo que les hiciste a mis amigos!- el chico decía con su voz severa mientras soltaba a Haku que tan rápido como se sintió libre tomo un puñado de agujas con su mano sana y se giro para lanzarlas pero Gohan había desaparecido de nuevo de la vista de Haku el cual mirando hacia todos lados buscaba en donde pudiera estar el chico, fue cuando sintió como una onda fría **-*¡FIUUU!*-** lleno su espalda de escalofríos estremecedores lo cual provoco que se llevara la sorpresa más terrible de su vida. Gohan cargando un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho le dio de lleno en la espalda a Haku

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGH!- fue el último grito de dolor que dio Haku antes de…

Como si de una roca arrojada con fuerza se tratase el joven choco contra otro de sus cristales volviéndolo pedazos por el impacto. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** acto seguido fue a dar al suelo.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

Dando varios rebotes con violencia contra este sentía como todos sus huesos se partían y sus órganos internos eran perforados por su propia osamenta [osamenta: esqueleto o huesos humanos], todo esto pasaba ante las miradas llenas de miedo de Kakashi, Sakura, Tasuna y Zabuza, pues la fuerza del golpe del Saiyajin había sido suficiente para lanzarlo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban estos, y eso que se contuvo lo más que pudo, a pesar de estar completamente furioso aun guardaba un poco de consciencia pero esto fue en vano, pues la fuerza fue suficiente para desterrar a Haku de su vida.

-¡HAKU…!- el ninja criminal de clase S no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que miro al frente y con asombro miraba como el jutsu de su compañero se deshacía mientras una silueta infundada en aquel brillo dorado salía de esta a paso lento.

-¡Zaaaa…! ¡Buu…! ¡Zaaaaa!- la voz desgarrada de Haku que ya hacía en el suelo mientras vomitaba sangre daba por confirmada su agonía, el chico había quedado completamente fuera de combate con aquel golpe de Gohan, pues todos sus huesos habían sido pulverizados, el semi-Saiyajin se acercaba con lentitud hacia donde su sensei de cabello plateado estaba. _-"¡¿Ese es Gohan?!"-_ Kakashi se preguntaba de forma mental sin creerse que el chico bueno y amable realmente fuese un monstruo en batalla.

-G-Gohan-kun- Sakura estaba igual de impactada que su sensei mientras no dejaba de ver el paso lento con el que iba el chico, su cuerpo liberaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas producto de su poder, sus ojos completamente serios y fijados en Zabuza daban a entender que era lo que el chico haría a continuación. -Lastimaron a Naruko-chan…- decía en voz baja el Son sin dejar de caminar y ver a su próxima víctima. -¡Nunca se los perdonare, malditos!- volvía a decir mientras desprendía un poco más de Ki liberando una leve onda de viento por doquier.

Llegado el momento Gohan pasaba al lado de Tasuna y Sakura que le miraban completamente atónitos. -¿Eres, Gohan-kun?- pregunto la chica peli rosa pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte del chico que a hora tenía el pelo rubio y completamente erizado dejando caer sobre su frente un pequeño mechón del igual color. -Sakura ese chico no es Gohan- Tasuna intervenía dejando a la muchacha sin palabras.

-Gohan, cálmate- pidió Kakashi al ver como el Saiyajin ya estaba llegando hacia donde estaba Zabuza que comenzaba a temblar por el miedo al ver como Haku ya hacia inerte a varios metros de distancia de él, algo le decía que su final también estaba cerca. -¿Calmarme…? Sensei estos desgraciados merecen sufrir. No voy a dejar vivas a semejantes sabandijas- Gohan respondía con voz engreída a la petición de Kakashi cosa que lo hizo entender que cuando los Saiyajin liberaban una gran cantidad de poder se veían dominados por este y por ende se confiaban y se volvían más salvajes. _-"El Gohan que conozco jamás diría algo así, algo está mal"-_ pensaba con suma preocupación el ninja de la hoja y maestro del joven Son.

Movía la cabeza lentamente, observaba con miedo al chico tirado en el piso mientras sangre se podía ver por dejaba de la máscara ambu y el suelo entorno a él, el culpable estaba a varios metros de distancia de ella, "¿Dónde estaba ese chico dulce?" Se preguntaba de forma repetida sin encontrar una sola respuesta,  
"¿Desde cuándo Gohan se comportaba así?" Otra pregunta atacaba su mente pero al igual que la anterior se quedaba sin responder, sin darse cuenta varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, la desesperación que sentía era tan grande y sofocante que sin decir nada…

-¡Sakura!- se escucho al anciano pues solo comenzó a correr hacia el chico Saiyajin el cual se había detenido sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Zabuza que retrocedía acobardándose completamente. -A hora ya no escaparas, basura- Gohan se preparaba para acabar de una vez por todas con el ninja de Kiri, pero…

-¡Detente, Gohan!- una chica afligida de ojos verdes decía mientras abrazaba la espalda del Saiyajin con sus manos, Kakashi y el mismo chico se habían sorprendido por la acción de Sakura que lloraba sin consuelo mientras intentaba detener la ira de su compañero. -Por favor… ¡Para!- pedía la muchacha sin dejar de llorar, quería volver a ver la sonrisa tierna y sincera del muchacho, realmente quería volver a ver la alegría e ingenuidad que el chico desprendía con cada acción que hacía.

-Sa-Sakura-san…- Gohan recobrando un poco de cordura pues su furia había sido detenida levemente por el llanto de su compañera giro la cabeza un poco para ver como Sakura le miraba suplicante, cosa que hizo que el chico desvaneciera su trasformación mientras desaparecía su aura dorada. -Para…- volvía a pedir Sakura separándose de Gohan el cual a hora más calmado volvía a su forma base, esto hizo que Kakashi suspirase de alivio pero rápidamente se volvió a alterar al ver que Zabuza iba aprovechar esto. -!Mueran!- grito el ninja de Kiri lanzándose al ataque contra Gohan el cual volvió a encarar a este pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Kakashi sacando un pergamino de su chaleco, desenrollándolo y pasando un poco de su sangre por este realizo un jutsu terrestre.

 _ **-¡Arte Ninja: Invoco! ¡Estilo de tierra: persecución de colmillos!-**_ posando con fuerza el pergamino nuevamente enrollado en el suelo, varias ondas de chakra comenzaron a recorrer el suelo, acto seguido en donde estaba Zabuza a punto de atacar a Gohan y a Sakura, una horda de perros salían del suelo sorprendiendo a todos, pero en especial a Zabuza que se había quedado completamente atónito por esto. -¡¿Qué?!- decía el ninja siendo inmovilizado por los perros de caza de Kakashi, para la aun sorpresa de sus estudiantes.

Varios canes apresaron de las piernas y brazos al ninja con vendas en su rostro haciéndolo parar en el acto y soltar su espada, Gohan por su parte más calmado tenia a Sakura detrás de él mientras apretaba su puño, aun que ya no se sentía tan furioso como lo había estado aun no olvidaba esas ganas de destrozar a Zabuza que tenia.

-Gohan, tranquilo ya no podrá hacer nada- Kakashi rápidamente intervenía dejando el pergamino en el suelo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Zabuza que por culpa de los perros ninja del peli plata no podía moverse para nada.

Sakura que continuaba detrás de Gohan se limpiaba las lágrimas, mientras el joven Son solo se quedo quieto mirando hacia el chico que había atacado, aparentemente todo había vuelto a la calma. -Lo siento…- decía Gohan, a hora se arrepentía de haber hecho aquello, cuando se trasformaba en Súper Saiyajin 2 su conducta cambiaba por completo, fue cuando de forma repentina Naruko se le presento en la mente. -¡Naruko-chan!- el chico Saiyajin se giro y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia donde ya hacia tirada aun la rubia que por acción de la trasformación del joven Son había quedado un poco alejada del lugar inicial junto a un inconsciente Sasuke que gracias al cielo no había muerto como Gohan pensó, una tenue señal de Ki era emitida por la chica de ojos azules dándole a Gohan una esperanza de poder salvar a su amiga.

-¡Gohan-kun! ¡Espera!- Sakura con sus ojos una vez limpios y libres de llanto se apresuro a seguir a Gohan que sin voltear atrás dejaba a Kakashi junto a Zabuza que continuaba detenido por los canes del ninja con el Sharingan.

-Lo mato. De un solo golpe…- Kakashi miraba el cuerpo inerte y muerto de Haku.

Zabuza que estaba estático a una distancia corta miraba como el ninja peli plata le retiraba la máscara a su compañero caído. -Y algo me dice que se contuvo cuando lo golpeo…- el sensei de los chicos miraba con tristeza el rostro del chico, este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su boca estaba completamente llena de sangre…

 _-"El poder de los Son es temible"-_ Kakashi pensaba sin dejar de ver el rostro pálido y lleno de sangre del chico que recién acaba de fallecer.

Gohan por su parte llegaba junto a Sakura al lugar en donde estaban tanto Naruko como Sasuke en el suelo tendidos, la peli rosa al ver esto no pudo evitar volver a llorar pero sin lanzarse a Sasuke, simplemente se cubrió el rostro con sus manos dejando que sus lagrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos verdes, Gohan con cuidado desamarraba de nuevo el morral en donde llevaba la mitad de aquella semilla de ermitaño y con cuidado la dividió en dos trozos aun más pequeños, tomo con cuidado a Sasuke y se preparo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sasuke-san si me escuchas, por favor come esto- con cuidado Gohan ponía el pequeño trozo de semilla en los labios del Uchiha que soltando un quejido de dolor reaccionaba. -Mmmgrr- Sasuke emitía aquel sonido en señal de reaccionar levemente, lentamente el muchacho abrió sus labios permitiendo que el pedazo de semilla entrara a su boca y débilmente le mastico tragando después. El efecto fue inmediato, de una forma completamente sorpresiva Sasuke habría sus ojos de golpe, juraría que ya se hacía muerto pero no, miro como Gohan le sostenía y además sonreía al ver que su compañero estaba bien, las ajugas senbon que estaban en su cuerpo salieron automáticamente de este al haberse sentido de nuevo con sus fuerzas de siempre. -¡Qué bien!- Gohan decía mientras dejaba de nuevo a Sasuke tenido en el suelo, esto solo lo hizo para dirigir su miraba a una rubia que estaba boca arriba y con su brillo de piel completamente apagado. -Naruko-chan…- el chico Son pronunciaba el nombre de su compañera y amiga rubia acomodándosela entre sus brazos al igual que como había tenido a Sasuke que con cuidado levantaba su torso un poco para la sorpresa de Sakura que estaba al pie de él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la chica decía sorprendida de ver a Sasuke repentinamente bien.

Zabuza miraba desde la distancia como aquel muchacho de naranja le había dado algo al Uchiha que se había recuperado de forma repentina cuando este estaba tirado en el suelo, como si estuviese muerto. _-"Así que también trajo semillas del ermitaño…"-_ Kakashi pensaba recordando aquella extraña semilla que Goku le había dado a Kushina durante su misión de escolta. _-"¿Por qué no me dio una para recuperarme?"-_ volvió a pensar pesimista el peli plata y con un leve tono humorístico.

-¿Qué le dio? ¿Por qué se ve a hora bien si se miraba como muerto?- Zabuza preguntaba sin entender nada moviéndose un poco haciendo que las garras y colmillos de los canes de Kakashi le apretasen más. -Te aconsejo que no te muevas, si lo haces mis perros ninja te destrozaran- Kakashi decía sin ver a Zabuza pero se había percatado del movimiento de este gracias a los gruñidos emitidos por los perros.

Regresando con Gohan, Naruko lentamente abría sus ojos, pues desde hacía unos instantes había sentido como una fuerza desconocida la había invadido y juraría por todos los Hokage's que había escuchado la voz de Gohan pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que en efecto, una cabellera azabache y unos ojos atentos le miraban con alegría. -Ya estás bien, Naruko-chan- el dueño de esa cabellera y esos ojos negros los cuales conocía a la perfección le hablaba con suma felicidad. -¿Gohan-kun?- preguntaba insegura la Uzumaki al no saber si estaba realmente aun viva o por el contrario estaba en el cielo y estaba mirando un recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo- afirmaba el chico. Sasuke ya estaba completamente reincorporado mientras Sakura le ayudaba a levantarse por completo del piso fracturado del puente. -*cof*cof*- tocia el Uchiha sin entender que había pasado. -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está ese maldito chico que se metía en cristales de hielo?- preguntaba apresurado. -Gohan-kun lo derroto, no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun- Sakura respondía a la pregunta del azabache Uchiha haciéndolo quedar completamente sorprendido. -¿Lo… Derroto?- volvía a preguntar sin creérselo, ante lo anterior Sakura solo sonrió confirmando lo que ya había dicho.

 _-"¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez he quedado atrás de este maldito Son!"-_ Sasuke miraba la espalda de Gohan, el cual estaba completamente alegre y reía al ver que su amiga rubia se reincorporaba.

Naruko sin prestarle atención a nada, abrazo fuertemente a Gohan el cual se dejo apretar por los brazos de su amiga, la rubia de ojos azules lloraba de alegría al ver que de nuevo estaba junto a su amigo, un amigo que se había convertido en algo más desde hacía un tiempo atrás. Sakura que miraba la escena quiso no tomarle importancia pero no podía evitar sentir como un pinchazo de celos la recorría en cuerpo entero, pero al insistir en no tomar atención volvía a ver a Sasuke que aun miraba con enojo a Gohan que seguía abrazado a Naruko hasta que una voz desconocida los distrajo.

-Vaya como veo he llegado durando una escena muy emotiva- se escucho la voz de un nuevo personaje, todos miraron hacia el frente notando como un hombre bajo de estatura, regordete y usando un traje negro junto a unas gafas del mismo color reía al ver como Naruko había abrazado a Gohan la cual rápidamente se separo del azabache con un claro rubor en su rostro.

-¿Gato? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Zabuza estaba confundido. Kakashi miro al pequeño hombre que seguía sonriente, detrás de él se podía ver una gran cantidad de matones y samuráis contratados por el mismo.

-Me arte de ti, Zabuza…- la sonrisa descarada del millonario hacia que el estomago se le revolviera a cualquiera que le mirara. -Además me salen más baratos estos matones- señalaba con su bordón a los asesinos contratados que sonreían y reían al ver el botín que les esperaba en la aldea del país de las Olas.

-Bueno Kakashi, tal parece que ya no somos enemigos, ya que el contrato a sido violado- Zabuza decía mientras observaba al peli plata y esperaba su opinión cuando este estaba poniéndose de pie de nuevo. -Mmm, creo que tienes razón…- decía despreocupado el Jounin cubriéndose su Sharingan con su banda ninja.

-¡Lárguense de aquí!- Gohan ayudando a Naruko decía con voz seria.

-jajaja Creo que este niño necesita disciplina- Gato respondía burlón a la amenaza de Gohan.

Gohan apretó los dientes al escuchar eso, ya no se podría enojar al nivel de antes ya que el impacto emocional de ver a Naruko tirada en el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ya no era presente en el lugar ni en su mente. Pero antes de que el chico Son decidiese lanzarse a pelear, Zabuza se presentaba en el lugar.

-Ya que rompiste nuestro contrato, creo que me encargare personalmente de matarte, Gato- la espada de Zabuza fue empuñada con fuerza por este, mientras los cuatro chicos que estaban atrás de él le miraban sin entender el por qué de la repentina actitud del ninja renegado.

-¡Yo también peleare, deberás!- Naruko sintiéndose mejor y soltándose de Gohan decía con emoción.

-¡Naruko! Esto no nos concierne a nosotros- Kakashi llamaba haciendo que los chicos mirasen a su sensei. -Nuestra misión es proteger a Tasuna, dejemos que Zabuza se encargue de esto- culminaba de decir el maestro del equipo 7.

-Muy bien… Comencemos- Zabuza se lanzo al ataque comenzando una masacre la cual tenía por objetivo final a Gato que se había escondido detrás de todos sus matones.

-Pero… ¡Kakashi-sensei!- Naruko quiso replicar. -¡Naruko ya he dicho!- la voz seria de Kakashi le decía a la chica que no debía desobedecer a su sensei, esto pasaba mientas Zabuza continuaba la matanza.

 _[Nota del autor: No narrare esta pelea ya que no quiero meterle más relleno innecesario al capítulo. Fin de nota.]_

Y después de varios minutos de lucha, Gato caía muerto por el puente que el mismo había querido evitar que terminara de construirse.

 _-"Eso es por todo y por Haku también, por tu culpa murió…"-_ pensó Zabuza admitiendo que sentía un aprecio por el chico que fue su compañero, después de esto ante la mirada atónita de los Genin el ninja renegado tomaba entre sus brazos a su compañero muerto, solo para pasar su mirada a Gohan y a Naruko así como a los demás.

-Creo que… Haku no se merecía esto- reconoció el ninja mientras se alejaba en dirección al bosque cercano, los chicos del equipo 7 entendieron el por qué, al parecer Zabuza enterraría a su compañero caído, Gohan se sintió mal, después de todo Haku no estaba haciendo lo que hizo por querer si no por el erróneo pensamiento de que era una "herramienta".

-Chicos, vámonos- Kakashi ordenaba mirando a Tasuna el cual asentía, al parecer sus penurias con Gato habían terminando por fin, ante esto los chicos con resignación comenzaron a caminar hacia donde su sensei y cliente, es decir, Tasuna regresaban a la aldea.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Al fin volvemos a Konoha! ¡Sí!- [Naruko junto a sus compañeros y Kakashi se despiden de todos] -¡Cuando sea Hokage volveré!- [La joven Uzumaki se despedía de Inari que lloraba tras la partida de sus nuevos amigos]

-Bien, Son Goku…- [Hiruzen acerca un extraño documento a Goku el cual le miraba sin entender] -Creo que ya llego la hora que hablemos sobre algo que le interesa a usted y a su hijo-

-Muy pronto padre, muy pronto nuestra venganza comenzara- [21 miraba orgullosa a todos los androides que ya tenía listos, pues los preparativos finales comenzaban]

-¡Suelta a Gohan-kun!- [Ino aparecía molesta al ver como Naruko llegaba abrazada del brazo del semi-Saiyajin]

-¡Este sello…!- [El rostro del Hokage denotaba que había recibido algo que lo dejo sorprendido en gran medida]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Comprometidos". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gohan (latino) de fondo] -¡Por fin me casare con Goku-kun!- [Mikoto salta de alegría]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	19. Capitulo 18: Comprometidos

_**A hora que Gohan ha dejado vía libre al matrimonio de Goku con Kushina y Mikoto, Hiruzen comenzara a jugar las piezas necesarias para que se de dicho evento y la relación de estos tres apenas comienza su verdadero desarrollo. Paso a contestar sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas Especiales-**_

 _ **-Rec4r (anónimo)-**_ _Si amigo, es una mala copia, gracias por abrirme los ojos a tu brillantes, de verdad te agradezco el hecho que te tomaras el tiempo de leer y comentar algo tan malo como mi historia, me alaga, enserio, espero pronto leer algo tuyo para que me deleites con tu grandeza artística y literaria… Ser criticado no me molesta por que todos lo somos, lo que si me molesta un poco es que compares mi historia con la de otros autores que no tienen nada que ver._

 _Ya para terminar, quisiera leerte decir lo mismo de copia si hubiera incluido un "Funny harem" que en español quiere decir "harem gracioso", cada chica se enamorara por una razón, no solo por un "por que si", quisiera leerte decir lo mismo de mala copia si hubiera incluido un NaruHina, NaruSaku o un SasuSaku o cualquier otra pareja "canon" de la serie, distorsionando por completo la actitud y formas de ser de los personajes originales, mi historia tampoco tiene niñas yandere o situaciones innecesarias, todo pasa por un por que, claro para justificar de forma verdadera por qué x mujer o x chica se enamoraron de Goku o de Gohan y si no te gusta la lógica, coherencia y cohesión de una historia, te invito a crear tu propia versión y añadirle lo que tú quieras, lo que tú quieras amigo. En fin, gracias de nuevo por leer y si me vas a volver a criticar hazlo con respeto, sin recurrir a comparaciones inexistentes y mejor estudiadito sobre Literatura. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _Me disculpo por sobreponer un comentario anónimo pero cuando critican de mal manera mi historia también critican a quienes la leen, es decir, ustedes, a quien realmente aprecio y todos los días doy gracias por seguir esta ¡Nuestra! Historia. De nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, creo a algunos se les olvida el respeto el cual valoro enormemente. Cuídense, les deseo lo mejor._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Se agradece amigo, gracias de nuevo por todos tus comentarios de verdad no sabes cuánto lo aprecio. Fue un capitulo un poco intenso considerando lo que se viene, la próxima saga es casi puro combate así que bueno, "debía amasar" el ambiente jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Me da mucho gusto leer de nuevo amigo, de verdad ya se te extrañaba en este fic, bueno pelea, pelea pues no fue claramente como tú mismo dices jeje, el chico se enfureció y bueno ya ves lo que paso. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-jessicaUuU-**_ _jejeje Créeme que intentare darle a Gohan un momento con todas las chicas, aun que no te prometo que sea llegando a la aldea eso si esta difícil jeje, se agradecen tus palabras con respecto a mi historia en lo general, algunos dicen que es una copia de otras historias pero bueno, si es lo que creen que escriban la suya para ver que les sale. Saludos y de nuevo gracias. Adiós._

 _ **-Dragón saku-**_ _Hola amigo Dragón, respondiendo tu interrogante, si, Gohan se puede convertir en Súper Saiyajin a voluntad, lo que si le cuesta es aun convertirse en Súper Saiyajin 2 ya que es una transformación que aun no domina en su totalidad, es por eso que cuando se transforma como bien sabrás su actitud cambia, esto lo timo en cuenta de la película de "los guerreros de plata", en donde se ve que Gohan no se pudo convertir en SSJ2 hasta el final cuando se molesta. Saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Bueno con eso me basta y me sobra amigo jeje. Saludos y te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu propia historia de Bleach y DBZ. Cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Zabuza no sabía lo que tenía hasta que Gohan llego y se lo quito, pero bueno ya no se puede hacer nada. Gracias por tus comentarios. Nos vemos._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Así es la escuela amigo jeje si te lo he de decir yo mero… Pero bueno me alegra como siempre saber que regresas a leer el fic pero sobre todo conocer sus impresiones, además, déjame decirte que me honra saber que esta historia junto a otras te están motivando para crear tu propio fic, es un autentico placer, de verdad lo digo, en caso de que te animes aquí tienes a alguien que te apoyara y alentara, claro que sí. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 1 (anónimo)-**_ _Claro amigo(a), gracias por leer y comentar, esto me ayuda a seguir adelante con la historia._ _Nos vemos, hasta luego._

 _ **-SantoryuSekai-**_ _First of all hello and thanks for reading. At an hour answering your questions:_

 _1\. Danzo and Root want the power of Goku and Gohan for their purposes which I suppose you already know when you meet Naruto._

 _2\. In this story Naruto and Dragon ball are in the same universe so if there are enemies capable of dealing with the two Saiyan._ _Thanks again and we read in another._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _De nuevo un gusto como siempre chico 64, respondiendo a tu duda, Goku no se dio cuenta del poder de Gohan por que como bien leíste en el capítulo 16 se había quedado dormido, pero tan dormido que no aun que si lo perturbo un poco el Ki de su hijo aunado a la distancia entre la aldea y el país de las Olas pues simplemente el Son mayor estaba tan agotado que no se despertó. Toma la explicación anterior o que simplemente si se dio cuenta pero no intervino jajaja xD por que siéndote sincero no tome en cuenta eso cuando escribí ese capítulo jeje. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Se agracen los buenos deseos, gracias y hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Mira que aprecio tus comentarios amigo, gracias a ti da inicio esta nueva saga en el país o isla del remolino, pero bueno respondiendo tus dudas, Danzo no se inyectara nada de células de Goku o Gohan, esto es por que el autor de "El ninja Son Goku" ya uso ese recurso dentro de su historia y no quiero parecer un copión como unos afirman. Aun que Orochimaru tal vez si experimente con la sangre de los Saiyajin pero sin llegar a tener grandes resultados al menos en cuerpos de ninjas o los de ellos mismos, sus experimentos solo serán efectivos en seres propios del Universo Dragón Ball únicamente en ellos, tampoco quiero crear cosas tan incoherentes dentro de la trama. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote. Éxitos para ti también. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Como siempre es un gran gusto leerte amigo, si ese Gohan es tremendo y alocado cuando se enfurece pero respondiéndote con respecto a Goku y sus prometidas bueno, imagínate como estarías tu con dos mujeres que te desean tanto que no te van a dejar salir del cuarto por una buena temporada, así van a estar con el jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Gracias amigo, siempre que tenga el apoyo de verdaderos lectores como tú y los demás no dudes que no desistiré en esta historia, nos vemos y gracias por comentar en cada cap._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Claro que si, esa hora tan ansiada para la Uchiha ya le llego y también para lo que les gusta leer lemon jaja después de todo en un romance debe hacerlo si o si jaja eso sí espero que les guste él como lo hice, no tiendo a ser tan vulgar en ese sentido, me voy más a lo emocional y no meramente a lo sexual. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest 2 (anónimo)-**_ _Primero que nada amigo, te agradezco que comentes mi historia y también el que te tomes la molestia de leer, entiendo lo que comentas que es lo mismo que la serie pero que crossover entre Naruto y Dragón Ball Z no tiene elementos propios del canon de alguna de las series, si quieres algo completamente original lo siento pero aquí ni lo vas a encontrar aun así te vuelvo a dar las gracias por comentar y leer. Se te aprecia por ello. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Claro que se llevaron su buena golpiza, mas Haku que hasta la vida perdió pero bueno, era algo inevitable cuando le juegas al mejor con un Saiyajin furioso y si, si Kakashi mirara a los demás guerrero Z se hace del baño hay mismo jeje. Saludos y hasta otra._

 _ **-brg2000-**_ _Un gusto amigo, que bueno que te este gustando, bienvenido a esta nuestra historia. Saludos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Hola amigo, un gustazo como siempre leer tus impresiones jeje, concuerdo en todo contigo, pobre Haku pero bueno que se le puede hacer. Gracias por seguir el fic, se aprecia de verdad._

 _PD: Ya publique una segunda parte y final de las adaptaciones de Shippuden, "Los Ninjas Son: Una amenaza aun mayor" espero te guste. Adiós._

 _ **-sg684063-**_ _Gracias amigo, bienvenido seas a esta humilde historia. Hasta otra, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector Jos Yivaldi. ¡Gracias!)_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku aun está un poco confundido con las acciones e insinuaciones de Mikoto que cada vez es más directa-_

 _-Aun que Kushina es indirecta también se le ha insinuado al Son mayor-_

 _-Hiruzen ya tiene listo el contrato matrimonial-_

 _-La boda entre el Saiyajin puro y sus dos bellas comprometidas se efectuara después de los exámenes Chunin-_

 _-Ino, Sakura y sobre todo Naruko ya han demostrado suficiente interés en Gohan-_

 _-Una extraña carta con un sello conocido ha llegado a manos del tercer Hokage-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Tras los secretos del remolino"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: Comprometidos.**

Otra vez habían pasado varios días en el país de las olas, toda la gente de la aldea estaba reunida al pie del puente que ya había sido terminado por fin gracias a la ayuda de todos, así como la de Kakashi, Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan, estos últimos se encontraban listos para partir de nuevo hacia la aldea, momentos atrás se habían despedido sorprendentemente de Zabuza que se había "ablandado" un poco tras convivir con la gente de la isla, el ninja de Kiri se había ido en una dirección desconocida, tal vez a seguir vagando por el mundo otra vez solo, pues Haku ya no le acompañaría, el pobre chico había muerto por el tremendo golpe que Gohan le había dado, algo que seguía mellando en la mente del joven Son.

-Bueno creo que ya llego la hora de irnos…- Kakashi suspiraba al decir aquellas palabras, sus chicos estaban terminando de acomodar sus cosas en sus mochilas mientras el Jounin terminaba de despedirse de Tasuna, Inari y Tsunami.

-Nunca olvidaremos lo que hicieron por nosotros- Tasuna decía con una sonrisa tranquila sobre su rostro.

-Naruko-san y Gohan-san me enseñaron el valor de ser valiente…- Inari también hablaba mientras miraba a la rubia y al azabache detrás del ninja peli plata. -¡Por eso juro que protegeré esta isla con mi vida!- termino de decir el chico de forma determinante, lleno de confianza en sus palabras.

Kakashi ante esto solo sonrió en silencio, si algo había notado el ninja del Sharingan era la gran capacidad que tenía su alumna rubia y su alumno Son para enfundar valor, esperanza y determinación en los demás, algo tan necesitado en el mundo ninja.

-Sensei ya estamos listos- Sakura se presentaba detrás de Kakashi haciendo que este se girase para verle. -Bien… - el ninja se volvió a girar hacia las personas. -Creo que ya llego la hora- culmino de decir mientras alzaba su mano en el viento.

-¡Naruko-san!- Inari corrió hacia la rubia que sonreía triunfal al ver a su nuevo amiguito contento, una vez que el niño llego con la muchacha y Gohan que estaba cerca, el pequeño les miro sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-jeje Creo que el llorón a dejado de serlo jeje- reía divertida la Uzumaki mirando al niño. -¡Claro que ya no soy un llorón!- respondía con confianza el hijo de Tsunami.

-Muy bien… A llegado la hora de despedirnos- Naruko decía con un poco de tristeza en su mirada, se había encariñado con las personas de la isla, pero sabía que debía volver a su propio hogar.

-Prométeme que algún día volverás a visitarnos- Inari le pidió aquella promesa a la rubia que le miro un poco sorprendida. -Y tú también Gohan-san- a hora se dirigió al chico Son que sonreía alegremente.

-¡Claro que volveré! ¡Cuando sea Hokage vendré a presumirte mi puesto jeje!- Naruko respondía con entusiasmo, una promesa para ella era sagrada y por nada del mundo rompería alguna.

-Yo también te prometo que volveré Inari-chan- Gohan también sellaba la promesa, haciendo que el chico sonriese aun mas al saber que volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Sakura y Sasuke esperaban al resto ya un poco alejados, la Haruno sonreía de forma tierna al ver como Inari se despedía de sus dos compañeros de equipo mientras Sasuke miraba también la escena pero con indiferencia.

-A pesar de ser una tonta, Naruko es una buena chica ¿No crees, Sasuke-kun?- Sakura preguntaba a su compañero que estaba a un lado de ella.

-No me interesa…- respondió un poco tosco el chico, comenzándose alejar de la peli rosa. -Sasuke-kun- Sakura miro sin entender el mal humor del azabache. -En vez de estar mirando a ese par de idiotas, vámonos- Sasuke volvía a decir sin detener su marcha.

Sakura solo se quedo quieta en su lugar mirando como Sasuke se alejaba lentamente, su humor había cambiado mucho y más aun al saber sobre la transformación de Gohan. _-"Algún día Son, algún día encontrare la manera de derrotarte"-_ pensaba el Uchiha mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bien, Naruko, Gohan, vámonos ya- Kakashi decía pasando a un lado de los dos chicos que terminaban de despedirse de su nuevo amigo. -¡Adiós, Inari-chan!- Gohan se despedía por última vez meneando su mano en modo de despedida mientras se giro y comenzó a correr hacia su sensei y Sakura que les esperaba mientras Sasuke ya se encontraba un poco alejado del resto.

-¡Adiós, Inari…! ¡Vuélvete fuerte!- Naruko también se alejo del chico que comenzaba a llorar por ver partir a sus amigos. -*snif*- Adiós Naruko-san -*snif*- las lagrimas desprendidas del chico hicieron que Naruko también quisiese llorar pero se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo. -¡Gohan-kun! ¡Espérame!- la rubia gritaba al chico Son que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Y así los miembros del equipo 7 terminaban su primer misión fuera de la aldea, una misión llena de emoción y aventura, sin saber siquiera que una aun mayor estaba por comenzar.

-¿Que nombre le pondrás al puente, Tasuna?- uno de los aldeanos pregunto al anciano constructor, este miraba atento la partida de los chicos que les habían ayudado, sobre todo miraba a la pareja que estaba hasta atrás, a la rubia Uzumaki y al azabache Son. -Creo que lo llamare "El puente de la unión"- reía levemente el hombre mirando a quienes los había vuelto a unir junto a la esperanza de todo un pueblo.

* * *

Goku hacia un pequeño calentamiento en su patio, acompañado de Mikoto y Kushina que también se ejercitaban, sentadillas, lagartijas y estiramientos muy obvios con el objetivo de seducir al Saiyajin, al menos por parte de la Uchiha, que cada que podía se agachaba un poco para que se le notase aun más la retaguardia para el deleite de Goku que seguía en lo suyo. -Mikoto cálmate, no seas tan directa- Kushina decía al oído de la Uchiha que continuaba estirando una de sus piernas dejando entre ver muy bien la forma de su entrepierna a un Goku que estaba detrás haciendo lagartijas. -Kushina será mejor que te calles, tu no jugaste limpio la ultima vez- replicaba en voz baja Mikoto confundiendo a su amiga que estaba a su lado. -¿No jugué limpio? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja.

-No te hagas la tonta, bien que saliste en toalla del baño enseñando todo tu cuerpo a Goku-kun- Mikoto se miraba un poco molesta por lo que había pasado durante el día de ayer cuando estaban en la casa de Goku.

-Eso fue un accidente…- dijo un poco roja Kushina recordando el bochornoso "accidente".

-Entonces también va a ser un accidente esto…- Mikoto rápidamente se paro y en un movimiento maestro se bajo los pantalones dejando ver su ropa interior negra, todo lo anterior ante los ojos atónitos de Kushina y de Goku que no entendía por qué la Uchiha había hecho aquello. -¿Eh?- Goku detuvo su ejercicio mientras miraba como Kushina le lanzaba unas miradas poco amistosas a su amiga de cabello azul oscuro.

-¡Pervertida!- chillo la Uzumaki mayor al ver el acto de Mikoto.

-¡Degenerada!- Mikoto también decía mientras se subía de nuevo su pantalón Jounin.

-Oigan…- llamo Goku al par de mujeres que se miraban de forma fulminante. -Mikoto-chan…- Goku volvía a llamar pero ninguna de las dos mujeres hacia caso. -Kushina-chan- Goku a hora nombraba el nombre de la pelirroja pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, ninguna de las dos dejaba de verse.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- las mujeres decía con una voz molesta al Saiyajin quien solo se encogió de hombros y agacho la mirada como perrito regañado. -No, nada- Goku dijo aquello de una forma tan tierna que el enojo se les había pasado a ambas mujeres que se habían dado cuenta de que otra vez estaban peleando.

-Perdónanos, Goku-kun- rápidamente tanto Mikoto como Kushina decían mirando al Son que volvía a sonreír.

Pero antes de que Goku pudiera volver hablar una gran nube de humo se hizo presente atrayendo la atención de los tres adultos. Una vez disperso el humo se pudo ver al Hokage junto a un pequeño sequito conformado por su secretaria que portaba unos papeles entre sus manos y varios ambu.

Ambas mujeres al ver de quien se trataba hicieron una reverencia ante el viejo líder. -¡Hokage-sama!-

-Descuiden, pueden descansar- Hiruzen decía aquello mirando a las dos mujeres que se volvían a relajar.

-¡Hola, Oji-chan!- Goku saludaba al Hokage que se había reído un poco por él como el Saiyajin había tomado la costumbre de decirle "Oji-chan". -Un gusto igualmente, Son Goku jeje- Sarutobi respondió tranquilo al saludo del hombre vestido de naranja.

-¡Mas respeto, Goku-kun!- Mikoto regaño al Saiyajin al escuchar como este se dirigió al viejo Hokage.

-No pasa nada, Mikoto- Hiruzen respondía con una sonrisa ante el enojo de la Uchiha.

Mikoto solo le miro un poco confundida, no entendía cómo era posible que Goku se ganara el aprecio de la gente de una forma tan fácil, pero a decir verdad no era tan difícil descifrarlo ya que gracias a ello Mikoto había caído ante el Saiyajin.

-¿A qué se debe su visita, Hokage-sama?- Kushina preguntaba respetuosamente mientras se acercaba al anciano.

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas, es más me da mucho gusto ver que los tres están reunidos-

-¿Así?- Goku preguntaba un poco curioso al ver como Sarutobi tomaba los papeles que su secretaria había traído entre sus manos. -En efecto…- el anciano con los papeles en mano se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa del Son cuya puerta estaba abierta. -Por favor, estas cosas se deben tratar bajo techo- el tercero decía mientras les pedía a las dos mujeres y al Saiyajin que le siguiesen hacia el interior de la casa.

Después de que los cuatro entraron y sus ambu se quedaron fuera vigilando junto a la secretaria del anciano, estos se acomodaron en el comedor, Goku miraba un poco intrigado aquellos papeles que Sarutobi había dejado sobre la mesa acompañados de una pluma.

-Son Goku…- llamo el Hokage al Son mayor que levanto la mirada para ver directamente al anciano. -Como líder de clan tienes el deber de perpetrar tu estirpe en la aldea- eso confundió enormemente al guerrero ya que no había entendido ni A ni Z de lo que el hombre en frente de él le había dicho. -¿Per-perpetrar mi estirpe? ¿Qué es eso? ¿A caso es una comida?- pregunto el Son rascándose la nuca, de verdad no entendía nada.

Mikoto y Kushina que estaban también presentes y sentadas en una silla a los laterales de la mesa inmediatamente supieron por que el Hokage había venido, su compromiso se haría valido a hora.

-A lo que me refiero con lo anterior, Son Goku, es que debes casarte y tener hijos… Esto con el fin de establecer de forma definitiva al clan Son dentro de la aldea- Sarutobi se explico mejor al ver la confusión del hombre de cabello alborotado. -¡Oh! Ya entendí jejeje-

 _-"Goku-kun es incorregible, pero muy tierno_ "- Mikoto pensó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al ver la risa despreocupada de su a hora "novio".

-Goku… Ya que recientemente has convivido mucho con estas dos kunoichis de la aldea…- Hiruzen miro tanto a Mikoto como a Kushina que se habían ruborizado un poco por las palabras del anciano. -¿Qué te parece casarte con ellas?- por fin pregunto el tercero, haciendo que Goku callera de espaldas al suelo, la propuesta en forma de pregunta le había pegado y bastante. -Ca… ¡¿Casarme?!- pregunto un poco alarmado mientras se reincorporaba por la impresión, esto alarmo a Mikoto y a Kushina que creyeron que tal vez el Son no sentía lo mismo por ellas que lo que ellas sentían por él. -¿Hay algún problema, Goku-san?- pregunto el Hokage mirando que tal vez había hecho un movimiento muy rápido. -No, lo que pasa es que… Bueno… Me lo dice como si nada jeje- el Saiyajin decía queriendo explicarse.

-Han pasado dos meses desde que llegaron ustedes aquí, durante ese tiempo he observado como Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha han sido muy allegadas a usted- las miradas de desconcierto de las dos mujeres alertaron al Saiyajin. -¿No te gusto, Goku-kun?- pregunto Mikoto levantándose de su silla cosa que alarmo aun más al Son mayor. -¡¿Qué?! Yo… ¡Yo nunca dije eso, Mikoto-chan!- intentaba excusarse el guerrero al ver la expresión triste de Mikoto, esta por dentro reía ya que solo estaba jugando con el hombre.

Mikoto recomponiendo aparentemente su ánimo se volvió a sentar haciendo suspirar de alivio a Goku que se rasco una de sus mejillas más tranquilo.

-Goku… Se sincero ¿Te gustan estas dos mujeres?- lo directo que estaba siendo Sarutobi ponía nervioso al Saiyajin, las miradas "tristes" de Kushina y de Mikoto no hacían otra cosa que ponerlo aun más en ese estado de nerviosismo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…- callo por unos momentos, era muy difícil para el ser sincero con sus sentimientos, en primer lugar por qué no los entendía muy bien pero si algo había aprendido durante el tiempo que estuvo con Milk fue que era estar casado y el por qué: por el amor a otra persona. -Las dos son muy buenas conmigo, ambas me preparan comidas deliciosas, además… Los besos de ambas son exquisitos- Goku decía inocentemente recibiendo dos coscorrones por parte de las dos mujeres. -¡Cállate baka!- decía Kushina. -¡No tenias por que decir eso!- Mikoto le acompaño terminando de decir.

-Ejem…- el Hokage carraspeo un poco al ver la escena.

-Discúlpelo Hokage-sama, intentamos hacerlo entender lo que las parejas sienten-

-Bueno, su vida personal no es algo que me incumba- Hiruzen respondía a lo que Kushina le había dicho.

-Pegan muy duro- se quejo el Son mayor mientras se sobaba su cabeza adolorida por los golpes de ambas mujeres.

-Pero volviendo al tema que nos compete, Son Goku…- Sarutobi acerco uno de los documentos al Son que le miro sin entender mientras con una de sus manos aun se tocaba la zona de su cabeza afectada. -¿Y esto?- pregunto denotando aun confusión en su voz.

-En ese documento se declara que como líder de clan, Son Goku debe tomar como esposas a un máximo de 5 mujeres durante un plazo no mayor a un año, pero debiéndose casar con al menos una en un plazo no mayor a ocho meses, el joven Son Gohan también debe hacerlo pero hasta que no tenga la mayoría de edad esta ley no lo "afecta" de forma directa- el tercer Hokage explicaba. -Aun que aun esta la oportunidad de permitir que tengan más esposas de acuerdo a lo acuerdado del líder- punteo al final de su explicación el Hokage.

-Vaya… - decía Goku mirando al papel y después a Sarutobi que esperaba la respuesta del Son mayor. -Bueno, creo que no tengo de otra o ¿Si?- Goku había malinterpretado esto, cosa que hizo que el viejo tercero se volviera a explicar. -No Goku, si tú no te quieres casar es decisión tuya, por eso mismo te había preguntado si te atraían estas dos mujeres- el Hokage miraba a las dos mujeres al decir aquello ultimo.

-Kushina-chan es muy dulce y aun que se molesta un poco también es muy atenta conmigo y Gohan, además me hace reír con sus conversaciones…- Goku miro a la pelirroja que le observaba esperanzada de poder convertirse definitivamente en la prometida del Saiyajin, este después giro la cabeza un poco para ver a Mikoto la cual tenía la misma mirada que Kushina. -Mikoto-chan es igual que Kushina-chan, solo que hay veces que no entiendo por qué me abraza o me quiere quitar la ropa, yo solo puedo hacerlo jaja- la inocencia de Goku hizo morderse el labio inferior a la Uchiha, algo que quería hacer con él Son era quitarle esa inocencia encima de una cama.

 _-"¿Se puede ser más ingenuo?"-_ Sarutobi se preguntaba pensando al escuchar las últimas palabras de Goku que reía ante lo que el mismo había dicho. Pero una vez que termino de reír se dispuso a volver hablar.

-Bueno… haga lo que usted mire conveniente, Oji-chan- la sonrisa tranquila del Son confirmaba las esperanzas de las dos mujeres. -¿Eso quiere decir que si aceptas el convenio de forma definitiva?- el Hokage preguntaba esperando la confirmación por parte del hombre de traje naranja. -¡Claro! Me casare con Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan, las quiero a las dos y si quiero protegerlas que mejor que estando casados- esto hizo que tanto la mujer de cabellos carmesí como la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro se lanzaran al Saiyajin abrazándose fuertemente a su torso. -jajaja Tranquilas me van hacer caer- pedía Goku siendo apresado por las dos mujeres, que tras unos momentos de abrazo rápidamente se alejaron de Goku. -Seré la mejor esposa para Goku-kun- Mikoto decía esto mirando atenta los ojos oscuros de quien a hora pasaría ser su prometido. -Me esforzare para ser una gran esposa, Goku-kun- Kushina intentaba no llorar de alegría, la felicidad que sentía se reflejaba en su rostro sonriente.

-Bueno…- Hiruzen también sonreía ante la buena noticia. -Si son tan amables de firmar esto…- el Hokage les acerco la pluma para que firmasen sobre un papel que era más ni nada menos que su contrato matrimonial. Mikoto tomo la pluma con prisa y tan rápido como el rayo ya hacia su firma sobre el contrato, mejor dicho en donde se indicaba donde se debía hacer, Kushina fue la que le siguió, con cuidado y delicadeza ponía su firma en el contrato, pero en eso recordó a su hija la cual estaba segura de que sentía algo por el hijo de Goku. -Hokage-sama- llamo la pelirroja al anciano que ya suponía lo que la mujer le diría. -No te preocupes, Kushina, Naruko conservara el apellido de Minato, esto con el fin de que si algún día ella se interesa en Gohan, puedan casarse siempre cuando que también el hijo de Goku-san quiera hacerlo- esto tranquilizo a la mujer, pues había notado claramente como su hija quería a quien seria a hora su hijastro.

-A hora solo falta usted, Goku-san- Sarutobi hacia un movimiento con su mano esperando a que el Saiyajin firmase en contrato de matrimonio, este le miraba sin entender muy bien, pero. -¿Si firmo esto ya voy a estar casado con Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan?- pregunto el Saiyajin parándose de su asiento.

-No, solo estarán comprometidos- el hokage corregía las suposiciones del Saiyajin. -La boda seria en unos meses, de preferencia después de los exámenes Chunin esto para darles tiempo por si quieren organizar algún tipo de ceremonia-

-¿Y habrá comida?- el apetito de Goku era inigualable, esto hizo sonreír a los presentes. -Si, habrá mucha comida, toda la que quieras comer, Goku-kun- Kushina repondría haciendo que los ojos de Goku brillasen imaginándose devorando platos y platos de comida sin parar. -¡Si, que haya ceremonia!- el Son mayor decía contento, las dos mujeres y Sarutobi soltaron varias risas por la actitud infantil del hombre.

Y después de esto, el Son firmaba el documento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kushina y Mikoto estaban recargadas en cada uno de sus hombros sin soltar los brazos del Saiyajin que le entregaba el contrato ya firmado a Sarutobi, estaba complacido, con estas medidas se aseguraba de proteger al menos en parte a Goku y a Gohan de la enfermiza ambición de Danzo.

-Creo que ya me retiro…- Sarutobi decía mientras salía de la casa Son con los documentos en mano. Los ambu y su secretaria le esperaban al pie de la sombra de un árbol cercano. -Su compromiso no será anunciado como debería ser… Esto se hace para que no se corra la voz fuera de la aldea ¿Entienden?- el viejo tercero preguntaba al trió de adultos que le habían seguido de cerca. -No se preocupe, Hokage-sama, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, después de todo tenemos casi dos meses para preparar todo, ¿Verdad Kushina?- Mikoto pregunto a la pelirroja que asintió sonriente.

-En ese caso, me voy tranquilo- después de decir aquellas últimas palabras, el Hokage junto a su sequito desaparecía en una gran nube de humo, dejando a Kushina y Mikoto solas con Goku.

-¡Qué hambre me dio con todo esto!- Goku se estiraba causando que su estomago gruñese en acuerdo con lo que el Saiyajin había dicho. -No te preocupes Goku-kun nosotras te prepararemos algo de comer- Mikoto miro de forma coqueta al azabache que solo asintió y se introdujo de nuevo dentro de la casa, la Uchiha tramaba algo para el Son esa noche, cosa que Kushina noto al ver la mirada lujuriosa de su amiga. -A hora si no hay impedimentos para que Goku-kun y yo pasemos una linda noche- dijo Mikoto sin importarle que Kushina le escuchase claramente. -En vez de estar pensando en cosas pervertidas, ven y ayúdame a prepararle algo de comer a Goku-kun- la pelirroja decía tomando de la mano a su amiga para entrar a la casa y comenzar a preparar la comida para el Saiyajin glotón.

* * *

Horas después: Cerca de la aldea de Konoha.

Kakashi junto a su equipo caminaban tranquilamente por el sendero que llevaba a Konoha, ninguno de los presentes hablaba, pues estaban tan atentos en el camino que no hacía falta lanzar una roca al estanque sereno para quitar la quietud de los arboles mecerse lentamente por el viento de primavera.

-Gohan-kun…- llamo Naruko al joven Son que iba un poco delante de la rubia. -¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Naruko-chan?- el chico preguntaba deteniendo un poco su caminar para esperar a su amiga, que era la que más atrás del grupo iba. -Cuando te transformaste en esa forma dorada que dice Sakura ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la chica de ojos azules preguntaba un poco apenada, Sakura les había contado como Gohan se había enfurecido y por consecuencia sus cabellos y su actitud habían cambiado completamente.

-Me moleste cuando mire a mis amigos casi muertos, aun que podía sentir sus presencias mi mente me jugo en contra y creí que habían muerto…- los ojos entristecidos del muchacho le hicieron entender a Naruko que él Son decía la verdad. -Especialmente tú, Naruko-chan- Gohan miro un poco decaído a la rubia, esta se había sorprendido un poco por lo que el chico había dicho. -¿Yo?- pregunto sin entender la rubia.

-Así es, cuando mire que cerraste tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, me cegué completamente, lo único que quería era hacer pagar al chico que te había hecho daño…- Gohan volvió a agachar la mirada, ante el rubor claramente visible en el rostro de la chica Uzumaki. -Tanto así que hasta mate por ti, había perdido la cordura y no calcule bien mi fuerza al dar aquel codazo… Soy consciente del poder que tengo y en ocasiones preferiría no tenerlo- el joven Son se había detenido, cosa que también había hecho Naruko, los demás se voltearon a no escuchar los pasos del azabache y la rubia. -Pero si no soy fuerte no podre proteger a la gente que es especial para mí, como tú Naruko-chan- Gohan levantando su mirada miro los ojos de una Naruko completamente conmocionada por las palabras de Gohan, estaba claro que el también sentía algo por ella, algo que había intentado matar con sus desprecios hacia el chico pero que no había podido, pues la Uzumaki estaba igual que su madre pero por el hijo y creía que ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Sakura observaba la escena, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado que Sasuke dijese esas palabras? Pero era algo imposible, ella sabía que Sasuke no era esa clase de chico, un chico como Gohan.

-¿De verdad soy tan importante para ti, Gohan-kun?- Naruko decía con un poco de dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón latía a una gran velocidad.

-Tú, Sakura-san, Ino-chan y Hinata-chan son mis mejores amigas… ¡Y prometo protegerlas! Incluso de quienes dicen ser nuestros amigos- Gohan decía con una sonrisa tranquila, pero al decir aquellas últimas palabras no pudo evitar no ver a Sasuke el cual le sostuvo la mirada, ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta de esa mirada que ambos chicos compartieron, a excepción de Kakashi que si se había dado cuenta de aquella acción. _-"La rivalidad de estos dos está creciendo muy rápido, temo como podría acabar esto"-_ el sensei de los chicos, es decir, Kakashi, pensaba un poco consternado por los actos de Sasuke que cada vez que podía retaba a Gohan a una pelea pero siempre terminaba perdiendo, cosa que no hacia si no aumentar el rencor que el Uchiha había engendrado en su corazón por el Son, pero este al contrario le apreciaba, sabía que no era fácil sentirse inferior a alguien, lo sabía por parte de su padre y Vegeta el cual era su rival perpetuo.

-Gracias, Gohan-kun…- Naruko abrazo por un breve momento al chico azabache que sintiéndose un poco animado volvió a sonreír. -Perdóname por haberte tratado mal- pedía disculpas la chica, era la primera vez que lo hacía de una forma hasta temerosa por miedo a que le recriminaran algo. -No te preocupes, Naruko-chan, te perdono- con un pulgar arriba sonreía de nuevo el chico, esto hizo que la risa del Son se contagiara rápidamente a Naruko y Sakura que miraba con cuidado el momento. _-"Esto que siento en mi pecho cada vez que lo veo sonreírle a Naruko no es otra cosa que celos… ¿Celos? ¡No, claro que no! Yo no puedo estar celosa de Naruko ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Shannaro!"-_ Sakura pensó un poco alarmada por esa sensación aun latente en su pecho, la cual aparecía cuando miraba como Gohan le sonreía a Naruko.

-Caminen que aún nos falta para llegar- Kakashi ordenaba retomando la marcha, cosa que los chicos hicieron pero con el añadido de que a hora Naruko caminaba junto a Gohan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _-"Gohan-kun, a hora estoy segura de que me gustas, mi lindo baka"-_ la oji azul pensaba abrazándose al brazo derecho del Saiyajin que se había exaltado por la acción de su amiga ante la mirada fulminante de Sakura, que rápidamente desvió su rostro para que el joven Son no le mirase o notase.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Instalaciones subterráneas de la Androide 21.

La Androide 21 miraba su creación, una pequeña esfera que emitía una intensa luz azul. -¡Por fin lo logre!- decía mientras sonreía por lo que acababa de lograr. -Por fin pude introducir la energía infinita en un contenedor… A hora podre incrementar el poder de los androides convencionales sin necesidad de cuerpos humanos- la sonrisa que la mujer de largo cabello castaño denotaba la alegría que realmente le suponía haber avanzado en algo que ni si quiera Maki había logrado.

-¿Que pretende hacer con eso mi lady?- el Androide 5 preguntaba presentándose en la sala, la cual era fuertemente iluminada por la luz azul que la pequeña esfera emitía. -¿Acaso no es obvio? Con este poder podre superar incluso a Cell perfecto, lo que me garantiza que Goku va a morir-

-¿Cuando pretende ir a darle caza a él y a su hijo?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño androide ayudante de la mujer cyborg.

-Pronto. Antes debo instalar esta nueva energía en los androides que ya tengo reconstruidos- Numero 21 respondía mientras se dirigía a la parte más profunda del laboratorio, en donde se podían ver varias camillas metálicas en donde estaban varios bultos cubiertos por mantas blancas, en las cuales estaban bordados varios números: 13, 15, 16, 19 y 20. En este último la mujer se detuvo. -Aun que no pude recuperar tu cerebro, tu mente sigue intacta padre… Dentro de este chip cerebral, el cual una persona muy amablemente nos dono- la chica sostenía entre sus dedos una pequeña tarjeta negra, muy parecida a las memorias de teléfono celular. -Aguarda padre, aun falta un poco más para poder ir por Son Goku y su hijo, pero te juro que cuando tu despiertes…- levanto la manta con el numero 20 bordado en ella, al hacerlo dejo al descubierto el rostro de un hombre ya mayor con un largo y voluminoso bigote blanco el cual tenía sobre su cabeza un largo sombrero de tubo con la insignia de la cruz roja en él. -Juntos lo mataremos- la sonrisa llena de superioridad denotaba su ambición, el propósito de haber nacido era acabar con Goku, siempre lo fue desde el mismo momento en que había sido concebida por Maki, a la cual convirtió en una androide cuando esta era inconsciente de esto, pues Maki le había borrado la memoria y le había hecho creer que ella se había ofrecido por voluntad propia a los experimentos de su lunático padre, la razón, simple, ella había sido una prueba más al intentar controlar a los androides 17 y 18, una prueba que sin saber se convertiría en su retorno a la vida.

-Dile a Número 4 que venga a ayudarte, debemos trasladar a Número 13 hacia el laboratorio principal para intervenirlo e instalarle su nueva fuente de energía- Número 21 decía caminando de nuevo hacia la esfera azul, la cual tomo con cuidado del contenedor en donde esta reposaba. -Si mi lady, como usted ordene- Número 5 se retiro rápidamente de la presencia de la Androide 21, pues fue a cumplir su orden sin pestañear.

 _-"Espero que al menos me des pelea, Goku…"_ ¡Jajajajaja!- la chica reía al pensar en aquello, estaba segura de su victoria a hora que había logrado manipular la energía infinita que su padre había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Konoha, torre Hokage.

Sarutobi revisaba muy cómodamente sobre su escritorio varios papeles, estaba tan exhortó en su trabajo que ni cuenta se daba de que alguien entraba a su oficina, era su secretaria con dos sobres blancos sellados.

-Hokage-sama…- llamo la joven al viejo pero este no respondió. -Hokage-sama…- volvió a llamar a hora si ganándose la atención del mencionado. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto dejando los papeles que sostenía sobre su escritorio.

-Han llegado estas dos cartas, una es simple pero la otra…- la chica le mostraba una de las cartas la cual tenía una insignia muy conocida para el anciano que la miro abriendo un poco sus ojos.

-Está bien puedes dejarlas aquí- el Hokage pedía haciendo que la mujer se girase y comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de la oficina dejando al Hokage solo.

El anciano con curiosidad miro primero la carta que tenía un sello de la aldea de la neblina algo que le había llamado la atención. -Esta carta es de la Mizukage, ¿Qué está pasando?- Sarutobi la guardo para leerla después, pues a hora mismo la otra carta era la apremiante.

-Este sello…- miraba con asombro el sobre con la carta, esta contenía un sello conocido para él, era un circulo con un espiral que partía desde un punto dentro del circulo hasta llega al centro. -¡Es de Uzushiogakure!- las palabras salían solas de la boca del anciano, ¿Cómo era posible? La aldea escondida entre el remolino había sido destruida junto a su país hacia mucho tiempo atrás, justo después de la segunda guerra ninja. _-"¡¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?!"-_ pensaba con asombro el viejo, con lentitud y un poco, se debe reconocer, temor abrió el sobre, solo para toparse con lo que parecía ser un mensaje cifrado de auxilio, inmediatamente el tercero sin perder tiempo se levanto de su escritorio y con carta en mano salió de su oficina.

-¡Nami, avisa a los descifradores, hay un mensaje importante que debe ser descifrado y traducido!- el Hokage decía a su secretaria que estaba tranquila en su escritorio, pero ante la llamada de su líder se levanto de forma inmediata. -¡Si, Hokage-sama!- la mujer decía aquello mientras a paso rápido comenzó a encaminarse hacia el edificio de descifrado de la aldea.

Sarutobi volvió a ver el mensaje, solo para encontrar un nombre en una esquina de la hoja, este al leerlo le helo aun más la piel. -Kushina…- Hiruzen musitaba el nombre impreso en la hoja mientras se detenía un momento para asimilar lo que tan repentinamente estaba pasando.

Varios minutos después:

En el departamento de descifrado de la aldea se encontraban Ibiki Morino, Inochi y un miembro del equipo de encriptado y descifrado de la aldea, en eso se pudo ver como las grandes puertas se habrían dejando ver al Hokage que aun portaba un semblante serio y seco que claramente dejaba a entender que algo pasaba.

-¡Mitoku esto es urgente!- el Hokage decía sin prestar mayor atención a los otros dos Jounin que estaban presentes. -¿Qué pasa, Hokage-sama? ¿Por qué esta tan alterado?- Inochi preguntaba al ver el estado tan desubicado de su líder.

-A hora se los explico…- Hiruzen llegando al fin junto al ninja llamado Mitoku le entrego sin demora la carta para que procediera a descifrarla. -Por el momento lo único que debe importar es descifrar este mensaje codificado- el hokage término de decir con una expresión muy seria.

Rápidamente Mitoku se sentaba en un escritorio cercano y sacando una hoja de papel comenzó a escribir el mismo mensaje pero a hora des encriptado, revelando cosas que ni una sola persona de ese tiempo se creería.

-Hokage-sama…- Ibiki llamaba a Sarutobi que estaba atento mirando como su ninja descifraba el mensaje de la extraña carta, este solo levanto un poco la vista para ver al ninja interrogador e iniciar a explicarse el por qué de tan repentinas acciones. -Hace apenas unos momentos recibí esta carta junto a otra… - comenzó a decir el viejo tercero ante las miradas atentas de Ibiki e Inochi.

-La otra carta era de la Mizukage pero no la leí al ver el sobre sellado de esta…- continuo diciendo a hora mirando la carta que estaba siendo trascrita por Mitoku. -Cuyo sello era el mismo símbolo del clan Uzumaki y la aldea escondida entre el remolino- la impresión en los rostros de los presentes fue tal que no pudieron evitar no abrir un poco sus bocas por la sorpresa y lo inesperado de la repentina noticia.

-Eso. ¡Eso es imposible!- Ibiki respondía con dificultad mirando al Hokage que continuaba con una expresión seria. -La aldea del remolino desapareció después de la segunda guerra ninja y el clan Uzumaki con ella- Inochi también hablaba con su voz un poco sorprendida.

-No sé lo que está pasando, pero pronto lo averiguaremos- Sarutobi respondía a sus ninjas al ver como Mitoku ya casi terminaba la trascripción de lo escrito en la carta.

* * *

El equipo 7 por fin se podía ver entrar por la gran puerta de la aldea, Naruko aun estaba apegada al brazo de Gohan que como era muy habitual en él solo se limitaba a quedarse callado y soltar una que otra risa nerviosa por lo que la rubia estaba haciendo. No fue hasta que la chica de mirada de zafiro miro hacia el frente encontrándose con su enemiga. -¡Suelta a Gohan-kun!- recriminaba una molesta Ino mirando como Gohan había llegado con Naruko recargada en el brazo derecho del muchacho.

Al parecer el equipo 10 también acababa de llegar de una misión. Pues cerca del puesto de guardia se podían ver a Shikamaru, Asuma, Chouji y por supuesto a Ino que echaba humo por los oídos al ver la escena antes descrita.

 _-"Estas niñas"-_ pensó con cansancio Kakashi al ver cómo Ino sin perder tiempo se acercaba hacia Naruko que se abrazo más al brazo de Gohan que al no entender nada se había quedado parado en medio de la gran puerta.

-¡Oblígame! ¡Tonta flacucha!- Naruko respondía molesta mirando retante a Ino que le fulminaba igual con su mirada. -¡Te he dicho que sueltes a Gohan-kun!- Ino insistía molestándose cada vez más, mientras Naruko solo le saco la lengua haciendo que la cólera de la otra rubia alcanzara niveles nunca antes vistos.

-¡Hay! ¡Vas a conocerme a hora si! ¡Bigotes de perro!- ese comentario por parte de Ino hizo enojar enormemente a Naruko que soltándose de Gohan unió su mirada con la de Ino quedando a pocos centímetros una de la otra. -¡¿A quién le dijiste "bigotes de perro"?! ¡Palo de escoba!- la riña entra las dos chicas rubias era vista por todos, más Gohan era el único asustado al ver la cantidad de odio que las miradas tanto de Naruko como la de Ino desprendían sin dejar de penetrarse mutuamente.

-Que fastidio, a hora tendremos que aguantar no solo a Ino con su "Gohan-kun", a hora hasta Naruko también- Shikamaru decía metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras miraba como su compañera de equipo discutía con la rubia Uzumaki.

-Es divertido ver pelear a dos chicas, Shikamaru- Chouji que estaba aun lado del chico azabache decía mientras miraba y comía frituras, algo común de él.

-Si tú lo dices, Chouji- el Nara respondía con aburrimiento mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-Ya, cálmense- Kakashi tomaba del cuello del chaleco a su alumna, mientras Asuma hacia lo suyo con Ino, acto seguido ambos Jounin alejaban a ambas chicas que seguía pataleando y lanzándose rayos con la mirada.

-¡Suélteme sensei! ¡Le voy a enseñar a esta cabello despintado que conmigo no se juega!- Naruko forcejaba mientras era arrastrada por Kakashi y siendo alejada de Ino.

-¡Asuma-sensei! ¡Deje que mate a esa vaca rubia!- Ino también hacia lo posible para liberarse de Asuma pero era inútil, ambas chicas habían sido aplacadas por sus maestros.

Gohan quien era el más cercano a la pelea y el causante de esta miraba con un poco de miedo a sus dos amigas rubias. _-"No creí que llegar junto a Naruko-chan molestara tanto a Ino-chan"-_ pensó el joven Saiyajin al presenciar la disputa de las dos muchachas.

 _-"Estas tontas, Gohan-kun no se va a fijar en ninguna de ellas por ser tan ruidosas"-_ Sakura pensaba analizando la situación y las circunstancias de lo que había pasado.

Kakashi soltó a Naruko haciéndola caer al suelo, está un poco molesta con su sensei, se comenzó a sobar el trasero pues le había quedado adolorido por haber aterrizado de lleno en el piso sobre este. -¡Eso dolió! Kakashi-sensei- la chica decía mirando al mencionado que le miraba de forma tranquila.

-Ya, Naruko, cálmate- Kakashi miraba con tranquilidad a su alumna pero a la vez lo hacía de forma seria.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Ino- Asuma también reprendía a su pupila de mirada celeste que al igual que Naruko estaba sentada sobre el duro suelo de piedra.

Las dos muchachas se miraron para después cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero de molestia, cosa que hizo reír a la mayoría menos a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Bueno ya se pueden retirar…- Kakashi les decía a sus alumnos una vez más reunidos al haber pasado ya la riña entre la Uzumaki y la Yamanaka por culpa de Gohan.

-Ustedes también chicos- Asuma daba la misma orden a su equipo mientras estos asentía contento de que por fin podían volver a sus casas.

Y así todos los chicos se comenzaron a dispersar por la aldea, Sasuke y Gohan se habían ido más o menos juntos ya que vivían prácticamente en donde mismo. Naruko e Ino habían comenzado una pequeña pelea de nuevo al querer ir con Gohan, la razón era muy sencilla ya que Kushina prácticamente ya no salía de la casa de Goku pues era de suponer que aun a esas horas la Uzumaki mayor se encontrara con el padre de Gohan pero Ino al no tener excusa válida comenzó a molestar a Naruko cosa que derivo en esa nueva pelea.

Sakura, Chouji y Shikamaru se retiraban juntos, dejando por fin a los dos Jounin al pie de la puerta de Konoha.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la misión, Kakashi?- Asuma preguntaba mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendía para comenzar a fumarlo. -Bien, Asuma… Solo que…- el peli plata paro un poco al recordar la brutal fuerza de Gohan transformado. -Tuvimos uno que otro problema inesperado- el ninja copia decía sonriendo un poco a su amigo Jounin. -Común en las misiones, nunca salen como debería ser- Asuma respondía tranquilo.

-Sí, exactamente- Kakashi compartía la opinión de Asuma que continuaba fumando tranquilamente.

Mientras los dos ninjas se quedaban en silencio una mujer se presento en el lugar, era Kurenai que al parecer venia un poco apurada ya que su rostro lo expresaba. -¡Asuma! ¡Kakashi! ¡Hokage-sama quiere vernos!- Kurenai decía exaltando un poco a los dos ninjas.

-¿Que ha pasado, Kurenai?- Asuma pregunto al escuchar la repentina orden.

-No lo sé, en cuanto supo que habían vuelto me mando a buscarlos, nos necesita ver a hora mismo- Kurenai respondía dejando en claro que no sabía el propósito por el cual Hiruzen les había llamado. -Recién llego de una misión y a hora otra- Kakashi decía de forma perezosa. -No te quejes, vamos- Kurenai se daba media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la torre Hokage.

Kakashi y Asuma de forma resignada también empezaron a caminar siguiendo a su compañera Jounin. Algo estaba pasando, algo lo suficientemente alarmante como para que les llamasen justo después de haber terminado sus misiones y era algo que iban a descubrir más pronto de lo que pensarían.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _Nota: Recuerda querido lector, solo podrás votar por una única saga, en base a sus sugerencias y votos se realizara alguna de las siguientes sugerencias. Para realizarse, la saga ganadora debe contar con al menos 20 votos, los cuales se irán contabilizando conforme pasen los capítulos. Gracias y éxitos._

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores "FanFic Wolrd010" y "Neopercival"-_

* * *

 **-Avances-**

-¡Hola amigos, soy Goku! ¡Una nueva misión comienza…!- [El Saiyajin mayor sale de la ducha] -Me pregunto: ¿A dónde iremos a hora?-

-Así que era eso- [Kakashi en compañía de Asuma y Kurenai esperan las indicaciones de Hiruzen]

-No sabía lo que era casarme jeje, pero gracias por todo Milk- [Goku observa una vieja foto de su boda]

 _-"Por favor, has que olvide su venganza"-_ [Mikoto llora en su cuarto recordando las heridas del pasado]

-¡Los protegeré! Te lo prometo, mamá- [Gohan recuerda el día en que su madre murió]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Tristeza". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -El amor es lo más fuerte, hija- Kushina abraza con mucho cariño a Naruko mientras llora]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	20. Capitulo 19: Tristeza

_**Bueno amigos me vuelvo a presentar con otro capítulo de esta historia, poco a poco voy tomando el rumbo que quería en esta historia que como bien sabrán en su mayoría se centrara en romance, espero que no les moleste pero no se preocupen de que habrá acción abra y más en las sagas que no tengan que ver con el canon de Naruto. El siguiente capítulo es muy "emocional" como así decirlo, espero les guste. Paso a contestar sus comentarios. Cierto se me olvidaba gracias por los casi 150 favoritos y 130 seguidores del fic así como la increíble superación de los 400 comentarios, es todo un logro que siempre les agradeceré, puedo decirles sin miedo que con esto me basta y sobra no pido más y les doy las gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y comentan tanto bien como mal por que después de todo se les respeta y se les aprecia. Nos vemos. Y Asiendo caso a sus sugerencias los comentarios con alguna grosería serán directamente borrados, descartados y olvidados. Adiós y cuídense mucho.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Hola y gracias por votar, tu sugerencia ya ha sido tomada en cuenta. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-UniverseDBS1994-**_ _Se te agradece el voto, muchas gracias ya ha sido contabilizado esperemos haber cual gana. Nos vemos._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Gracias por comentar amigo, tienes razón pero tal y como dije no me molesta que me critiquen, lo que si no me agrada es que recurran al uso de malas palabras para ofenderme ya directamente o cosas que no vienen ni al caso, pero en fin no les odio por odiarme, me miraría estúpido por pelear con alguien por internet jajajaja. De nuevo gracias y hasta pronto._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Claro que ese hombre malvado sufrirá jeje. Thank you for vote. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-JessicaUuU-**_ _Se aprecian tus palabras, amiga. Siendo completamente objetivo y sincero no esperaba que mi historia tuviera la aceptación que ha tenido y no es merito mío, es merito de ustedes quienes leen y comentan, así como que también me critican pero siempre con respeto, es algo que siempre les agradeceré. Gracias por votar, ese voto ya fue tomado en cuenta y contabilizado. De nuevo gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia que hago para ustedes. Adiós._

 _ **-Dragón Saku-**_ _Bueno gran Dragón, tu voto ya fue tomando en cuenta gracias por comentar, leer y votar, respondiendo a tu interrogante, todo puede pasar en esa saga, aun que no te prometo nada todo puede pasar. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Berserker96-**_ _Gracias amigo. Éxitos y cuídate mucho. Has pronto._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Me alegra saber que te gusto el cap, espero que siga siendo así conforme la historia avance más y más. Las cosas se tranquilizan para volver a perturbarse gracias a la tormenta que se avecina jeje. Nos vemos y por fa anímate a votar jaja Ok no, si no quieres no hay problema, siempre grande, tío. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Don Obvio-**_ _Como gustes amigo, tu voto es muy apreciado, siéndote sincero también le tengo ganas a esa saga sobre todo por que quiero que le den una "arrestada" a Danzo por quererse pasar de listo jaja, pero bueno acatare lo que ustedes, los lectores quieran. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Un gusto volverte a leer amigo y te agradezco el que hayas votado, claro que sí. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Banager Links-**_ _Claro que si, su voto ya ha sido tomado en cuenta, esperemos a ver cuál de las dos sagas gana. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Megaforce-**_ _Se agradece el voto, amigo, Gracias, cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola Jos, un gusto como siempre, respondiendo a tu pregunta, la aldea del remolino son ruinas así que no hay ninjas, pero esconde un poderoso secreto ya después se sabrá qué es… Nos vemos y gracias por comentar, cada comentario tuyo siempre es bienvenido. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-KRT215-**_ _Como siempre, un gusto leerte y saber que la historia te sigue gustando. Gracias por todo y saludos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, yo tampoco soy taaan de lemon, pero tampoco voy a negar que me gusta escribirlo jaja. Aun que pocos espero que disfrutes de los momentos cómicos que he intentado poner en la mayoria de capítulos. Nos estamos leyendo, me despido deseándote lo mejor._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Gracias por tus impresiones amigo FanFic World, de hecho ya tengo más o menos ubicadas las dos sagas que sugerí, tanto la mía como la que tu y Neopercival me sugirieron, esto con el fin de que no se mire como un relleno como bien dices, espero seguir leyéndote, me despido y te deseo enormes éxitos así como que estés bien._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _En efecto, esa sexy androide se llevara la sorpresa de su vida cuando mire a Goku convertido en SSJ3, pero esa mujer no declinara por lo que prepara un último As bajo la manga. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Antes que nada, te agradezco el que vuelvas a leer y comentar y con respecto a esto último, si aclare que Mikoto se volvió a levantar sus pantalones jajajajaja pero bueno si te la imaginaste sin ellos durante el resto del capítulo eres un pervert jaja Ok no, nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Uzumaki Goku-**_ _Gracias amigo por comentar y leer, así mismo te vuelvo agradecer por tu voto el cual ya ha sido tomado en cuenta. Nos vemos pronto._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _No pasa nada, el trabajo es trabajo y con saber que leer me basta y me sobra, después de todo yo se que apoyas la historia y eso es de agradecerse siempre. Espero te este hiendo bien y nos vemos en los capítulos venideros._ _Saludos sinceros._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Yes frend, the love is in air…_ _Sobre todo en el aire de las Uzumaki's jajaja, espero este arco o saga te guste tal y como dices que promete, espero de corazón que sea así, nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Siempre es apreciable ver un comentario tuyo chico64, respondiendo a tus dudas, justo en este capítulo intento explicar lo mejor posible la "razón" por la que Gohan acepto que su padre se casara de una forma tan "acelerada", después de todo Gohan no deja de ser Gohan lo cual lo convierte en un chico muy sensible y noble, por lo que se puede decir que necesita amor maternal, del verdadero no del sádico y lunático que su madre le daba jajaja. Espero leerte de nuevo. Saludos y gracias._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo, tal y como te comente ante y lo vuelvo hacer, siempre es un enorme gusto leerte, así como leer tu voto, gracias, a hora bien paso a comentarte sobre lo que me dices que, que opino sobre el manga de pokemon y el anime de Digimon tamer, en primer lugar, en lo que respecta a pokemon soy más de los juegos los cuales me encantan, en cuanto a mangas basados en la franquicia ni si quiera sabia que habían jaja perdona mi ignorancia jeje y con respecto al anime de Digimon, a pesar de haberme visto y encantado las primeras temporadas, las más recientes no las he visto, así que tendría que verlo primero para poderte opinar de forma correcta y responsable. Gracias de nuevo por todo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Anonymus-**_ _Hola anonymus, gracias por comentar de nuevo y respondiendo a tus dudas esta versión de Naruko, sus pechos son similares a los de Hinata, tal vez un poco más pequeños pero por poco como acabo de comentar, pero como aun está en "desarrollo" tal vez su versión de Shippuden si este más dotada que la oji perla jeje ya después se verá eso jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Haku-**_ _Gracias por tu voto, se toma muy en cuenta. Saludos._

 _ **-The great one-**_ _jaja Gohan no va aguantar, de momento con las peleas de esas dos jeje, Pero bueno, esperemos que el azabache las sepa controlar por su propio bien, y si, te confirmo que Sakura también se siente muy atraída por Gohan pero aun falta ese empujón para que la haga reconocerlo. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide dándote las gracias. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector Jos Yivaldi. ¡Gracias!)_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Naruko ve en secreto "revistas para chicas adolecentes" intentando ser más femenina-_

 _-Mikoto se lamenta el pasado de su hijo Itachi-_

 _-La Uzumaki mayor confirma los sentimientos de Naruko por Gohan-_

 _-Gohan aun llora en silencio la muerte de su madre-_

 _-Sakura e Hinata intentaran poner de mejor ánimo al joven Saiyajin-_

 _-Goku lentamente va demostrando su madures pero sin perder esa inocencia que le caracteriza-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Tristeza.**

Hiruzen miraba a los tres Jounin con una cara seria, lo que había leído en aquella trascripción traducida de la carta misteriosa era la razón de que estuviera así de serio y claramente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Hokage-sama?- Kurenai se atrevía a preguntar al anciano que mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda con aun aquella carta de Uzushiogakure.

-Perdonen que les haya hecho llamar tan de repente, aun mas considerando que algunos acaban de llegar de otras misiones…- decía el tercero refiriéndose a su hijo y a Kakashi, pues efectivamente, acababan de llegar de sus respectivas misiones. -Pero…- extendía sus manos mostrando la carta a los ninjas que no entendían nada. -Algo ha surgido- término de decir con una seriedad poco antes vista.

* * *

Kushina cocinaba muy alegre, pues silbaba una canción mientras lo hacía, su hija Naruko recién había llegado de su misión y la chica no tardo ni 5 minutos en comenzar a contarle a su madre lo que había vivido durante su primer misión fuera de la aldea, la chica en cuestión se encontraba leyendo una revista, curiosamente una revista para chicas adolecentes.

-¡Naruko, el ramen ya está listo!- se escucho decir a la pelirroja desde la cocina mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un gran plato hondo repleto de fideos ramen con carne de cerdo, trozos de huevo y mas ingredientes, el favorito de su hija.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- la rubia respondía feliz, ese viaje le había servido mucho a la muchacha pues había madurado increíblemente mucho como shinobi, dejando su revista sobre la cama, dio un salto fuera de esta y salió a toda prisa de su recamara rumbo hacia donde aquel delicioso aroma propio de su comida predilecta.

Una vez que llego, instintivamente miro el plato mientras se re lambia los labios,  
"simplemente delicioso", pensó la chica mientras se sentaba con prisa ante la mirada graciosa de su madre. _-"Esta niña es incorregible"-_ pensaba la Uzumaki mayor mientras sonreía de forma divertida mirando como su hija daba las gracias por la comida y se disponía a comerse todo ese delicioso ramen que su madre le preparaba con amor.

-¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Como siempre esta delicioso!- la chica decía mientras tomaba con su boca un poco de sopa del plato.

-Solo come, Naruko jeje- Kushina estaba feliz de compartir esos momentos tan cercanos con su única hija, aquella luz que la acompaño en los momentos más difíciles del pasado, cuyos momentos a hora desaparecían de su memoria gracias a esa misma luz y a cierto hombre de cabellos oscuros y peinados de forma rara.

Kushina dejo comer a su hija sola en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, dio un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la oji azul, sabía muy bien lo desordenada que podía ser su hija, así que la pelirroja echaría un vistazo para asegurarse de que no debía acomodar nada, con lentitud abrió la puerta y se introducía dentro, a simple vista todo parecía en su lugar, varias fotos en una de las paredes, una gran y suave cama, varios peluches sobre esta, una pequeña mesita de noche a un lado con lo que parecía un reloj y una lámpara, así como un espejo en frente de la cama que colgaba de la pared.

-Bueno, pues parece que esta niña no a desordenado nada…- Kushina decía con una sonrisa por que miraba como lentamente su hija aprendía a ser auto suficiente, no fue hasta que miro la cama de Naruko, en la cual reposaba lo que parecía un libro o algo parecido. -¿Qué es esto?- la mujer de cabellos carmesí camino cuidadosamente hacia la cama, una vez llego a esta se sentó sobre las sabanas y el colchón sin dejar de ver lo que era una revista tendida sobre estas. -Pero…- Kushina ojeaba el pequeño librillo, se quedo un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de contenido que tenia este, secciones de "Sabes que…", "¿Cómo saber si le gusto?" entre varias otras, pero la que más le llamo la atención era aquella que tenia por título: "Ser femenina sin morir en el intento", eso hizo que a la mujer se le hiciera una gota de sudor en la nuca tras ver esto.

-¿Por qué Naruko está viendo esto? A ella nunca le han gustado estas cosas tan "ridículas" según sus palabras- Kushina estaba intrigada por esto pero de repente pensó en un chico azabache que estaba con ella en su mismo equipo, fue cuando lo entendió y se enterneció, su hija estaba creciendo.

-¡Mamá!- Naruko llamo de repente a su madre que salió de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la Uzumaki mayor mirando a su hija que estaba toda roja de la cara al ver que su madre sostenía entre sus manos su "revista secreta". Momentos después, la rubia camino hacia su madre que continuaba sentada sobre la cama y le quito la revista con vergüenza. -¡Son mis cosas! ¡No tienes por qué verlas!- recrimino la chica a Kushina que se volvía a poner de pie sin dejar de ver a su hija que aun continuaba muy ruborizada y avergonzada.

-No pasa nada hija, es normal que te llamen la atención este tipo de cosas- la pelirroja decía intentando calmar a su primogénita.

-¡Mamá!- la chica volvía a chillar mientras el sonrojo seguía en su rostro y sus cabellos rubios se mecían libremente como lo hacían los de su madre cuando estaba molesta.

-jejeje- río la mayor, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hija que se exalto un poco por el acto de su madre. -Estar enamorada no es malo, hija- Kushina decía intentando tener una conversación que sentía había llegado el momento de tener con ella.

-¡¿Ena-Enamorada?! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada!- Naruko intentaba buscar un lugar por el cual correr y esconderse, quería que el suelo se la tragara hay mismo pero no pasaría aun que quisiera.

-Bueno, bueno…- la mujer de ojos azul oscuro se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de su hija. -Entonces dime: ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto?- mostraba la revista a una Naruko que miro con timidez lo que su madre sostenía.

-Bueno… Yo… Etto…- la chica no sabía que decir, pues a hora si había sido descubierta en su totalidad, pero aun que ella misma reconocía que le gustaba un chico no quería decir que estuviese enamorada, solo le gustaba, solo eso.

-Ya vez como si lo estas...- con una cálida sonrisa la Uzumaki mayor hablaba, ella sabía perfectamente que era estar enamorada, justamente lo estaba, por segunda vez en su vida lo estaba. -El amor es algo que toda chica debe experimentar hija y si este te corresponde serás feliz a pesar de tener al zorro dentro de ti-

Naruko le miro sorprendida, había olvidado eso, había olvidado que ella era el jinchuriki del Kyubi. -Hace mucho me trajeron a Konoha para que yo fuera el nuevo contenedor del demonio de nueve colas…- Kushina le comenzó a contar su historia a Naruko, la cual le escuchaba con atención, sin decir nada.

-Al principio tenía miedo, desesperación, pues sabía muy bien lo que significaba ser el contenedor del Kyubi…- en los ojos de la pelirroja se notaban los sentimientos comprimidos. -Pero, ¿Sabes que…?- pregunto la madre a su hija.

-¿Q-Que?- la chica rubia también preguntaba con inseguridad, de cierto modo no quería saber lo que su madre le estaba contando. -Un día, Mito-sama me hizo llamar, ella era la anterior contenedora del Kyubi antes de mí y quería decirme unas palabras antes de que yo me convirtiera en la nueva jinchuriki…-

Naruko frunció el ceño un poco, pues no estaba de acuerdo a que por culpa de que Konoha quería mantener al zorro en su poder echarán a la basura tanto la vida de su madre como la de ella, pues los aldeanos le miraban mal, le insultaron incluso en ocasiones, casi siempre había estado sola junto a su madre, al menos hasta que se había hecho amiga de Hinata y después de Gohan cuando este llego a su vida.

-Ella me dijo que conocía mi dolor, que sabia como me sentía pues ser jinchuriki no era fácil… Mito-sama era la esposa de Hashirama-sama, el primer Hokage, solo que este había muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, yo naturalmente tenía mucho miedo, estaba tan insegura conmigo misma hasta que me rebelo como ser feliz aun y a pesar de ser jinchuriki…-

-¿Ser feliz? ¿Tuviste una vida normal a pesar de ser la portadora del Kyubi, mamá?- Naruko se miraba curiosa ante las palabras dichas por su madre, esta solo le miraba en silencio mientras acariciaba lentamente y de forma suave sus largos cabellos rubios y se los revolvía entre sus dedos. -Me dijo que para ser feliz, antes tenía que llenarme…- la chica oji azul se confundió con lo último que su madre le había dicho.

 _-"¿Llenarte?"-_ se pregunto en su mente sin entender.

-Llenarme de amor, Naruko… Lo que tenía que hacer primero era llenar mi corazón de amor- Kushina por fin decía haciendo que su hija abriese sus dos orbes azules sin que dejara de ver la cálida sonrisa que el rostro de su madre tenía mientras le había dicho aquello.

-Tu padre, Minato, me lo enseño, me enseño lo que era el amor… Pero cuando él murió y tu naciste, creí que nunca más volvería a sentir lo que era el amor por alguien más a parte de ti, pero me equivoque…- a hora en la mente de la matriarca Uzumaki se hacía presente Goku y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ella adoraba. -Goku-kun. El con su sonrisa, su forma de ser, ese deseo de proteger, su inocencia y sobre todo su determinación me hicieron volver a recordar a mí y a mi corazón que teníamos otra oportunidad para ser felices- varias pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas se presentaron en el rostro de la bella pelirroja, sorprendiendo a su hija. -No es malo amar, al contrario, es el sentimiento más hermoso que una mujer o un hombre puedan llegar a sentir, te lo dice una mujer que ha tenido la dicha de amar tres veces, a dos hombres maravillosos y una niña hiperactiva…- refiriéndose a su propia hija. -Así que hija- le llamo a Naruko que miraba con atención como su madre se volvía a poner de pie y se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su mano libre. -Si amas, no dejes ir ese amor, aun que tengas que hacer algún sacrificio por estar con él-

Al escuchar eso, la chica agacho la mirada, apretó los puños y analizo con detenimiento lo que su madre le había contado, de principio a fin, eran palabras dignas de una mujer realmente enamorada.

 _-"Lo hare mamá, lo juro, deberás"-_ pensó la chica con determinación pensando en Gohan y en su sueño de ser Hokage, a hora esos dos serian sus dos objetivos, el convertirse en la ninja más respetada de su aldea y también ganar la admiración y respeto del chico que le gustaba.

-¿En qué piensas, hija?-

-En que primero debo llenar mi corazón de amor… Como tú mamá- la chica se lanzo a su madre que la atrapo con los brazos extendidos y riendo, estaba orgullosa de ella, sabía que llegaría a ser una gran ninja, quizás la más grande e importante que jamás haya existido.

 _-"Naruko, se feliz hija mía"-_ pensaba Kushina sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia, estaba tan feliz de a ver tenido ese momento tan intimo, un momento tan hermoso como espontaneo.

* * *

Residencia Uchiha:

-¡Sasuke!- Mikoto llamaba a su hijo que se había encerrado en su habitación nada mas al llegar de su misión. -Este chico, me va a ser morir del coraje- suspiraba la Uchiha al estar insistiendo a su hijo para que abriera la puerta de su cuarto, pero le fue sencillamente imposible, además no quería entrar a la fuerza cosa que empeoraría la situación que ya de por si era tensa y extraña.

-Bueno, creo que mejor lo dejare en paz, ya cuando se le pase ese ánimo tan raro hablare con él sobre mi compromiso con Goku-kun…- a Mikoto se le dibujo una sonrisa al pronunciar esa palabra: "Compromiso".

Con cuidado y tranquilidad bajo las escaleras, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar ver hacia la sala, revelándose ante ella una antigua escena de su hogar, cuando su hijo Itachi aun estaba con ella junto a su difunto marido. Ante esto perdió su sonrisa, aun que habían pasado varios años de aquella tragedia habían momentos en que la recordaba con extrema tristeza y pesar así como de forma inevitable, pues era la carga que había soportado su querido hijo mayor.

 _-"¡Tengo que hacerlo…! ¡No quiero guerras! ¡Amo a mi aldea!"-_ la voz de Itachi resonó en su mente, el ninja lloraba mientras blandía su arma delante de sus padres.

-Itachi…- Mikoto musitaba el nombre de su hijo y asesino de la mayoría de su clan.

Con delicadeza y una infinita paciencia se dirigió a su habitación, cuando se ponía a recordar los errores del pasado siempre le gustaba ir ahí, tal vez a estar sola, tal vez a llorar en paz sin que su hijo Sasuke le escuchase. Una vez en la puerta camino hacia su tocador, en el descansaban varios cuadros con fotografías en ellos, tomo uno en particular, en el estaba toda su familia, aquella que en su tiempo había formado con Fugaku. -¿Qué hicimos para merecer lo que paso?- decía con tristeza en su voz la mujer de ojos oscuros, casi siempre se mostraba serena, tranquila a excepción cuando el Saiyajin estaba con ella, ya que no podía negar que el azabache despertaba en ella su lado más "pícaro y coqueto", más que nada por la inocencia de este, pero lo que más quería era ser protegida por él, sentirse abrazada y amada.

Los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron, recordaba cada momento cuando sus hijos eran felices, cuando ella llego a ser feliz, cuando amo por primera vez a un hombre, pero en ese instante también recordó como conoció a Goku, los entrenamientos con él, las cenas, los almuerzos, sus sonrisas y sobre todo el brillo de sus ojos cuando se miraba serio, una expresión que tan solo verla la hacía sentirse protegida, sentir que su corazón saldría de su pecho y reconocer por fin que Mikoto Uchiha volvía a estar enamorada y aun que tendría que soportar a otras mujeres para estar al lado del Saiyajin lo aria por que le quería y quería estar a su lado junto a Sasuke y ser una familia, volver hacer la familia feliz que fue antaño, fue cuando sintió el odio de su hijo, la ira que guardaba, el rencor por su hermano Itachi.

-Ansia venganza…- decía la mujer dejando la fotografía en su lugar. -Ni si quiera la convivencia con Goku-kun lo ha hecho cambiar como a mí me hubiera querido- Mikoto mantenía su mirada triste mientras con cuidado se asomaba por su ventana mirando hacia el cielo para luego dirigirla hacia la casa de los Son, que estaba justo al frente aun que esta no se miraba del todo. _-"Has que cambie, por favor"-_ decía en su mente la mujer teniendo muy presente a Goku.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Goku buscaba algo de ropa "ligera" para ponerse, acababa de salir de la ducha tras tener un extenso entrenamiento, lo único que había en el armario de su habitación eran sus trajes marciales y una que otra camisa o pantalón, pero entre su ropa encontró algo que le llamo la atención, con curiosidad descolgó las prendas y las miro por un momento, no fue hasta que se decidió y con esas ropas en mano camino hacia la gran cama, se sentó y las siguió observando hasta que en su rostro se presento una sonrisa.

-jeje Recuerdo este traje, fue cuando me case con Milk…- decía con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba al Son mayor. Pero rápidamente volvió a pararse del colchón, dejo el traje de su boda sobre la cama y se volvió a dirigir hacia su armario para buscar un atuendo cómodo y que no estuviese tan pesado, quería andar vestido con algo cómodo ese día, al menos por ese día.

-¡Papá voy a salir un rato!- se escucho decir a Gohan desde la sala de la pequeña casa. -¡Esta bien, Gohan- respondía el Saiyajin con un leve grito que fácilmente fue escuchado por su hijo. Este al escuchar la confirmación de su padre no perdió tiempo y salió de la casa, quería ver si había algo que hacer durante el resto de la tarde ya que estaba aburrido en su casa.

Goku aun estaba indeciso de que usar, pero bueno tenía que elegir algo o de lo contrario andaría solo en calzoncillos por la casa y el no era ese tipo de persona, su abuelito le había enseñado a comportarse y el aria valer sus enseñanzas.

Por fin tomo una camisa de tirantes negra y su short blanco, mismos que se ponía cuando calentaba de vez en cuando en el patio de la casa.

Satisfecho con su elección se giro de nuevo hacia la cama, mirando su traje de novio todavía tendido sobre esta. -Es verdad, debo guardar primero este…- el Son mayor dejaba las ropas que se pondría en breve sobre la cama, más específicamente al lado de su traje, a este lo levanto y acomodo para después volverlo a poner en su lugar y cerrar el mueble de madera, ya hecho esto estaba dispuesto a seguir su encomienda de vestirse pero algo llamo su atención, algo que estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación, al lado de la cama, parecía una foto vieja y arrugada, con curiosidad el Saiyajin de raza pura se aproximo a esta y la tomo, con intriga en su mirada le observo, en efecto, era una foto, en ella salía él, su fallecida esposa y su suegro Ox-Satan, recordaba ese día con confusión, pero también con una extraña alegría, respiro hondo y se volvió a sentar sobre su cama, contemplando la foto que ya estaba en mal estado por el tiempo y estar en un lugar húmedo ya que mostraba señales de moho.

-No sabía lo que era casarse…- dijo con una sonrisa. -Pero aun así te quise mucho, Milk- alzo la mirada mientras miraba el techo de su casa, obviamente refiriéndose al hecho de que su esposa fallecida ya se encontraba en el paraíso, después de esto volvió a ver la foto.

-Tampoco sabía lo que era estar enamorado… Solo sé que sentía cosas raras en mi interior cuando te miraba a ti y a Gohan felices- habla el guerrero desde su corazón, de verdad le agradecía a la mujer todos esos años juntos pero había llegado la hora de continuar, Kushina y Mikoto le habían hecho aviso de esto cuando las dos hermosas mujeres se presentaron en su vida y en la de su hijo. -Gohan necesita a una madre que le quiera, bueno, a varias madres que le quieran jaja- rio un poco el Saiyajin al recordar ese pequeño detalle. -Gracias por todo Milk, intentare ser un buen padre y velar por nuestro hijo… Aun que si él quisiera y entrenara sería mucho más fuerte que yo jeje- volvió a soltar otra leve risa sin dejar de sonreír. -Y también juro proteger a este mundo, por ti, por Gohan… Por Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan que de alguna forma me han enseñado lo que es querer aun que aun no lo entiendo muy bien jajaja- el Saiyajin había hecho todo el esfuerzo del mundo por entender las explicaciones de la pelirroja y la peli azul oscuro, estas con una paciencia digna de tenacidad le explicaban cómo se debía expresar cuando sentía cierta emoción o sensación dentro de él, gracias a esto a hora podía comprender mejor esas extrañas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando era besado por alguna de las dos mujeres o cuando estas le abrazaban y le decían algo afectuoso, el respondía con una sonrisa pero con el añadido de algún beso o abrazo adicional. -Lo prometo…- decía con una sonrisa sincera dejando la foto en la mesita de noche que estaba al pie de su cama, después se levanto y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Aun le costaba expresarse, no entendía nada de ese mundo de las emociones y sentimientos pero se esforzaba por entender, pues aun que sorprendente y asombroso había demostrado ser muy maduro, muchísimo más de lo que el mismo hubiera pensado ser lo algún día y todo gracias a Kushina y Mikoto, tanto el cómo su corazón les agradecía la atención y paciencia que estas demostraron tenerle a sus tonterías e ingenuidad, ahora debía pagárselos, se casaría por que realmente sentía algo por ellas, tal vez solo era atracción o realmente sentía amor por las dos, no lo sabía, pero lo único que le bastaba para tener una razón para casarse con la Uchiha y la Uzumaki era sentirlo y nada más, esa sensación cálida y pura que nacía en el de cada momento vivido con ellas y ni que decir del tierno pero fuerte miedo que les tenía cuando se molestaban, aun que aterradores esos momentos debía reconocer que le encantaba verlas molestas, a sus ojos se miraban muchísimo más hermosas de lo que ya eran, tal vez era su sangre Saiyajin o tal vez era algo más que no lograba identificar, solo sabía que en ese mundo había encontrado otra oportunidad de vivir y proteger, esa había sido su mayor bendición por haber protegido su mundo y les agradecía a los mismos dioses poder vivir y disfrutar de todo lo que ese nuevo y fascinante mundo le ofreció, ofrecía y ofrecerá tanto a él como a su hijo y su corazón… -Gracias- dijo con voz baja y alegre antes de salir de su habitación para ir a la cocina y comer algo.

* * *

Gohan ya hacía rato que había salido de su casa, necesitaba distraerse después de todo lo vivido en el país de las Olas, la repentina actitud de Naruko hacia él y sobre todo lo que el mismo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. En su caminar ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que caminaba sin ver realmente la calle, el chico de ojos negros como la oscuridad misma, solo iba andando como un ente sin destino, cabizbajo y con una mirada reflexiva iba por la calle.

 _-"Tengo que protegerlas…"-_ pensó el joven Son teniendo presentes a todas sus amigas, con las cuales había llegado a ser muy unido, desde una traviesa Naruko, pasando por una coqueta Ino y llegando a una tímida y tierna Hinata, sin hacer menos la gran capacidad analítica de Sakura…

-¿Go-Gohan-kun?- se escucho una voz detrás del azabache, este deteniendo su marcha giro un poco su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás para ver quién era la persona que le llamaba. Hinata y Sakura le miraban, las había pasado de largo sin si quiera notarlas por ir tan distraído en sus pensamientos, de no ser por que la Hyuga le llamo ni cuenta se había dado el chico Son.

-Hola Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan- saludo con un poco de desanimo el muchacho, algo que notaron claramente las dos chicas que le miraban sin entender la actitud decaída de este ya que por lo general casi siempre se la pasaba alegre, sonriendo por todo, pero esa tarde se le miraba muy afligido y entristecido. -¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- se apresuro a preguntar Sakura mientras observaba la mirada triste del chico. -No me pasa nada, Sakura-chan jaja… No se preocupen, estoy bien- quiso esbozar una pequeña sonrisa tras reír pero no le salió como hubiera querido que le saliese, pues esa sonrisa no era como la de siempre, llena de alegría y felicidad, esta se sentía marchita, apagada, en definitiva algo le pasaba al chico pero tal vez no quería reconocerlo para no preocupar a su padre o a sus amigos.

-No te sientas t-triste, Gohan-kun- decía la tímida Hinata mirando a Gohan el cual también le observaba.

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta- Sakura intento animar a su compañero y amigo, lo tomo de la mano causando un sonrojo en el rostro del Saiyajin que solo se dejo guiar por la peli rosa junto a Hinata, los tres se dirigieron a un lugar tranquilo en donde poder descansar e incluso hablar.

Pasado un rato, los tres chicos ya se encontraban en el mirador de los rostros Hokage, la vista era muy bonita, el atardecer anaranjado le daba un toque muy especial a este, Sakura y Hinata estaban embelesadas mirando al Sol ocultándose mientras Gohan continuaba cabizbajo, estaba recordando el día en que su madre falleció, ya hacia unos cuantos meses de aquello pero aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el mismo día de ayer.

-[Flash back]-

-Gohan…- decía una débil Milk a su hijo que le miraba con tristeza y dolor, Goku y Ox-Satán también estaban presentes en el cuarto, mientras los demás amigos de la familia se encontraban en la sala, hasta Vegeta había ido para acompañar a su rival en un momento así.

-¿Mamá?- el Semi-Saiyajin llamaba a su madre con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que no volvería a verla, Shen Long no podría revivirla ya que la mujer estaba muriendo por muerte natural. -Acércate Gohan…- pedía con suma dificultad la mujer.

-Ya no hables, mamá, estas muy débil, descansa- pedía el chico que aguantaba las ganas de romper a llanto al ver a su madre en semejante estado, al parecer al sostener tanto contacto con Goku durante su enfermedad a ella también le había aparecido esa aflicción y al no quedar mas medicina era sencillamente imposible curarle a pesar de haber recorrido el mundo entero en busca de un doctor que pudiera salvarla pero lamentablemente no pudieron hacer nada, lo único que se podía hacer por ella era mitigar su dolor con sedantes.

-Sa… Sabes que siempre te querré hijo mío…- volvía a decir con lentitud la madre de Gohan ganándose una mirada llena de dolor por parte de su hijo, que sabía que esa era una despedida. -Te has hecho… *cof*cof*cof*- la tos le interrumpió, ganándose aun más la mirada de preocupación de su hijo y de los demás presentes. -¡Mamá!- Gohan acerco más su cuerpo al cuerpo tendido de su madre, a hora si las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, no podía describir el dolor tan grande que el chico estaba sintiendo, todo ese amor estricto y duro que había recibido durante toda su vida se estaba apagando en frente de él, sencillamente era algo sumamente doloroso para el chico. -Te has hecho muy fuerte, Gohan…- a hora si terminaba su oración la esposa de Goku que también le miraba con tristeza.

-Por favor, mamá… Deja de hablar, solo te pondrás aun más débil- pedía Gohan que tenía su rostro hundido entre las sabanas abrazando la mano tendida de su madre, esta sostenía una mirada tranquila hacia su hijo, además de que en su rostro estaba extrañamente adornado por una pequeña sonrisa fruto de la alegría de ver a su hijo por última vez, aun que fuese por última vez.

-Gohan… Mírame, por favor- pedía la matriarca Son, el chico obediente como era elevo su mirada revelando su abundante llanto, con sus ojos negros y brillantes llenos de lagrimas observaban a su débil madre que aun le miraba con aquella expresión tranquila.

-Gohan, obedece a tu padre el…- elevo la mirada un poco para ver al Saiyajin que le regresaba la mirada llena de dolor, ambos sabían que ese sería el último momento en que se verían. -Aun que es un tonto sin remedio… Es un buen hombre… Por eso lo amo tanto…- Milk volvía a observar a su hijo que le escuchaba con atención. -Se como él… Protege a tus seres queridos, lo… Lo único que lamento es no verte cuando estés convertido en todo un hombre, pero tengo fe en que tu tonto padre hará un buen trabajo educándote…- la voz de la mujer se debilitaba cada vez más, anunciando que su fin se acercaba.

-Se fuerte… Hijo…- por fin cerró los ojos la mujer y su Ki desapareció por completo.

-Milk…- Goku susurraba el nombre de quien había sido su esposa, pues había pasado a convertirse en viudo.

-¡¿Mama?! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamáaaaaaaa!- Gohan gritaba a su madre mientras le abrazaba, lo que tenía que pasar por fin había pasado, Son Milk había dejado este mundo para ir al más allá.

-[Fin Flash back]-

Una lagrima solitaria asolo la mejilla derecha del chico, mientras no despegaba la mirada del ocaso en el horizonte de la aldea, Sakura y Hinata claramente notaron esto pues el chico había hecho uno que otro sonido intentando contener su llanto, no dijeron nada solo se quedaron observándolo calladas, sentían que lo que mejor que podían hacer era eso mismo, callar y acompañarle en su desconocido pero palpable dolor.

 _-"Te prometo que cuidare a mis seres queridos, de verdad que los cuidare"-_ pensó el chico que aun observaba el atardecer junto a las dos chicas que le observaban, le era tan difícil recordar aquella despedida de su madre, cada vez que lo hacía no lo podía evitar, lloraba, lloraba al saber que aun que dura y estricta lo amaba con todo su corazón, quería volver a sentir ese amor que solo una madre podía dar y algo en su pecho, muy profundo en el le decía que Kushina y Mikoto podían darle ese amor de madre que necesitaba.

-¿Estás bien, Gohan-kun?- una suave mano se poso sobre el hombro izquierdo del semi-Saiyajin que ladeo su cabeza hacia esa dirección para ver quien le había hablado encontrándose con las miradas de Sakura y Hinata, la primera fue la que le había puesto su mano sobre su hombro en señal de estarle llamando.

-Estoy bien, Sakura-chan… Lo… Lo que pasa es que, recordé a mi mamá- el joven Son decía mientras que con su mano derecha se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían soltados sus ojos negros.

-¿La mamá de Gohan-kun no vive?- preguntaba Hinata mirando con preocupación al azabache que terminando de limpiar sus lagrimas volvía a ver a las dos chicas con un semblante triste y decaído. -No…- fue lo único que la chica de mirada clara recibió como respuesta por parte del hijo de Goku, quería permanecer fuerte pero en ocasiones su inocencia y el dolor de perder a la gente importante para él le superaba.

-Siento escuchar eso, Gohan-kun- Sakura también hablaba queriendo reconfortar al chico.

-No pasa nada, además mamá siempre estará conmigo…- el chico sabia que siempre que pensara en ella, ella estaría ahí para él, mirándolo, cuidándolo, recordándole cual era su "misión" en ese mundo: Proteger, tal y como el mismo había dicho cuando recién el equipo 7 se presento en la academia aquella vez.

 _-"Me da mucha lástima verlo llorar…"-_ pensó Sakura mirando como el chico quería parecer fuerte y aun que lo era no se puede decir lo mismo de su fortaleza emocional.

 _-"Si pudiera hacer algo para que vuelva a sonreír"-_ a hora Hinata era la que tenia esos pensamientos en su cabeza, ella apreciaba mucho al chico y aun que no eran los mejores amigos él le había apoyado durante su instancia en la academia, a hora le tocaba a ella regresarle el favor.

-¡Ya se...!- exclamo de repente la peli rosa haciendo que tanto Hinata como Gohan le miraran en confusión. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura-san?- pregunto Hinata con intriga, la chica de ojos verdes se giro a su amiga y le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad. -¿Qué te gusta hacer para que se te quite lo triste, Gohan-kun?- preguntaba Sakura de nuevo dirigiéndose al semi-Saiyajin que le miraba confuso por la pregunta. -Bueno… A mí me gusta… Salir a divertirme con mis amigos en Kamehause- decía con un poco de apuro el chico Son, Sakura y Hinata no entendieron eso ultimo pero tal vez dedujeron que se refería al lugar de donde venia.

-Pues saldremos a divertirnos, ven- Sakura tomo de la mano izquierda a Gohan que no espero aquel acto de la peli rosa, Hinata no queriéndose quedar atrás también con pena y todo tomo la otra mano libre del chico, Sakura pensó que tal vez pasear por la aldea o hacer algo divertido recompondría el ánimo del muchacho, así que los tres bajaron a toda prisa del mirador de los rostros Hokage para dirigirse hacia la aldea y hacer algo en pos de reponer la alegría del joven Son.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre la niebla: Torre de la Mizukage.

Mei continuaba con su trabajo, ya hacía dos días que había enviado la carta de aviso a Konoha, estaba un poco decaída, pues esperaba poder encontrar algo de verdadero interés en ese viaje que aria hacia la aldea de la hoja. -Espero encontrar a alguien que valga la pena en esa aldea… De lo contrario pareceré una loca por haber solicitado la visita por nada- decía con un tono que rozaba la despreocupación pero a la vez si sonaba como si lo estuviera.

-Mizukage-sama…- llamo Ao que se presento en la oficina al abrir la puerta sin tocar si quiera. -Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar, Ao- reprendió ella al hombre que se encogió de hombros por la advertencia de su líder. -Espere, Mizukage-sama, lo que pasa es que hemos recibido reportes muy raros desde el remolino- Ao decía ganándose la intriga de Mei, que al principio no le entendía nada. -¿El remolino? Si bien recuerdo, esa isla no pertenece a la nación del agua ¿O sí?- inquiría de forma acertada la castaña.

-Bueno si, pero…- lo pensó por un instante pero a la final se decidió por fin el hombre. -será mejor que lea esto…- Ao sacaba un pergamino de una de las bolsas traseras de sus ropas, con cuidado se acerco al escritorio de Mei y lo dejo sobre este, la mujer de ojos verdes claros lo miro por unos instantes antes de tomarlo, lo desenvolvió con lentitud dejando a la vista los primeros renglones de lo que estaba escrito.

-"Las fuerzas del país de rayo que anteriormente se habían movilizado hacia las costas sur de su nación a hora se dirigen hacia el país del remolino, antiguo país en donde residía la aldea escondida entre el remolino y el clan Uzumaki, se desconocen las intenciones del Raikage ya que este acompaña a sus tropas…"- eso fue leído por Mei que se había impresionado un poco, si el Raikage de Kumo iba quería decir que algo pasaba.

-¿Mizukage-sama?- Ao llamo a su Kage al ver la cara de impresión que había puesto al terminar de leer el escrito, la mujer solo dejo el pergamino desenvuelto sobre su escritorio y dirigió su mirada hacia el ninja que le había hablado. -¿Cuando fue recabada esta información?- pregunto Mei a Ao.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que los ambu que están dispersos entre la frontera con el país del rayo reunieron esta información desde hacía unos cuantos días atrás… Ya sabe después de aquel extraño fenómeno en la isla de las Olas…- Ao decía mirando con atención lo que su líder aria.

-Bien, si A va es que algo está pasando y yo quiero unirme a esa fiesta…- Mei que se había levantado de su asiento decía con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad cree que sea correcto, Mizukage-sama? Recuerde su viaje a la hoja dentro de un mes, esto con el fin de que se reúna con el Hokage-

 _-"Reunión es igual a un evento y un evento puede ser una boda…"-_ Mei pensó poniendo una cara sombría haciendo que Ao se asustase y además que diese varios pasos hacia atrás sin entender lo que le paso a su líder de repente. -Si vuelves a decir algo que tenga que ver con boda, te mato…- decía la mujer desde atrás de Ao que se quedo estático en su lugar, el hombre tenía una muy mala suerte cuando hablaba con su Mizukage ya que la pobre tenía una inclinación rara por estar pensando en bodas ya que como bien era sabido, ella era lo que más deseaba, casarse pero por alguna razón aun no encontraba a su "hombre ideal" como así decirlo.

Ya un poco más tranquila la mujer se volvió a alejar de su ninja haciéndolo suspirar de alivio. -En fin, debemos averiguar que trama el Raikage… Tal vez después de tanto tiempo el rayo miro la oportunidad de infiltrarse en la antigua ciudad del clan Uzumaki y robar sus secretos, aun que tengo entendido que todo se destruyo durante el asedio a la aldea-

-Quizá tenga razón, Mizukage-sama…- Ao analizaba lo dicho por Mei que se miraba un poco seria. -Organiza una expedición a esa isla muerta, vamos a ir para ver que encontramos- ordeno la mujer de cabellos castaños a su ninja que al escucha la orden se puso firme y asintiendo salió a toda prisa de la oficina de Mei para llevar a cabo su cometida. _-"¿Qué tramas, Raikage?"-_ con un semblante de intriga y seriedad la Mizukage pensaba, tal parece que pronto 3 de las 5 grandes naciones ninja se encontrarían en un solo punto del mapa: El extinto país del remolino.

* * *

Konoha: Torre Hokage.

-¿Entonces debemos ir nosotros con nuestros equipos hacia el país del remolino?- Kakashi preguntaba analizando lo que su líder les había contado.

-Así es, pero no solo ustedes irán…- el anciano se encamino hacia las grandes ventanas de la torre mirando hacia el cielo que ya no tardaba nada en oscurecerse. -También les pediré a Kushina-san, Mikoto-san y a Goku-san que vayan con ustedes…-

-¿No cree que es algo arriesgado hacer que Kushina-sama vaya? Considerando que justamente esa extraña carta la cita a ella- Kurenai quiso intervenir en la decisión del tercero que se había vuelto a girar para ver a sus ninjas. -No se preocupen, Goku-san también ira, con el todos estarán a salvo- decía el Hokage con seriedad.

-Pero…-

-Kurenai, déjalo estar…- Asuma le pedía a su amiga que se calmase.

La mujer de ojos rojos solo se volvió a recomponer en su lugar para no decir nada más. -Bien pueden retirarse, mañana mismo saldrán a las primeras horas del amanecer, encárguense de avisarles a sus discípulos, ya mis ambu se encargaran de avisarles a los demás- Sarutobi les dejaba retirarse cosa que los tres Jounin hicieron rápidamente desapareciendo en varias nubes de humo dejando solo al anciano tercero.

 _-"Esto me da muy mala espina… Pero, no tengo otra opción mas que arriesgarme"-_ Hiruzen pensaba mientras volvía a ver la carta del remolino con un aviso final: "Hija, la aldea te espera…".

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _Nota: Recuerda querido lector, solo podrás votar por una única saga, en base a sus sugerencias y votos se realizara alguna de las siguientes sugerencias. Para realizarse, la saga ganadora debe contar con al menos 20 votos, los cuales se irán contabilizando conforme pasen los capítulos. Gracias y éxitos._

 _Nota adicional: No se preocupen si la saga que les llama el interés no gana, en una posible segunda temporada esta se incluirá, se les promete. Saludos._

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores "FanFic Wolrd010" y "Neopercival"-_

 _-Votos: Hasta a hora-_

 _La raíz de todo mal: 12_

 _Los guerreros de plata: 6_

 _._

 **-Avances-**

-Tengo que pedirle a Son Goku unas semillas de esas- [Sarutobi despide a sus ninjas recordando lo que Kakashi le había informado sobre unas extrañas y fascinantes semillas que los Son poseían]

-¡Konoha no nos ganara la "bestia" que reside en esa isla!- [El Raikage A zarpaba junto a una gran cantidad de ninjas hacia la isla del remolino que estaba cerca de la nación del rayo]

-¿De verdad Gohan-kun lloro? - [Naruko y Hinata conversaban por el camino]

 _-_ Por a hora nos detendremos _-_ [Kakashi detenía la marcha de los demás ante la hambre de cierto Saiyajin que no había comido nada]

-Y así es como conocí a la mamá de Gohan - [Goku había contando su historia con Milk ante los demás]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Rumbo al remolino". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¡Que relajante! ¡Estas aguas son lo mejor!- [Goku se encuentra dentro de un estanque ante la luz de la luna, mientras, se acercan hacia el dos siluetas femeninas]

 **Bueno, con estos avances espero saquen sus propias conclusiones de lo que le espera a Goku jaja, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	21. Capitulo 20: Rumbo al remolino

_**Bueno amigos les vuelvo a presentar otro capítulo, no quise hacerlos esperar con el preciado "momento intimo" jajajaja algunos ya se me pusieron exigentes Ok no jeje, en fin espero les guste, es suave, no tan rudo pero si quieren que haga un lemon mas "directo" solo díganmelo y lo hare y prometo no hacerlos esperar tanto ya xD. Paso a contestar sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Gracias por comentar y leer amigo, todo el crédito del capitulo dátelo a ti mismo, por que gracias al apoyo constante motivan para seguir. Saludos y cuidarte mucho._

 _ **-tm2003d**_ _\- Claro que si, quiere lemon señor, ¡Aquí lo tienes! jajajajaja Espero te guste no es tan agresivo o directo, es mas como decirlo "romántico" son un cursi cuando se trata de esas cosas así que espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos e infinitas gracias por leer y comentar, esta nuestra historia. Adiós._

 _ **-Kaizer-**_ _Claro, tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta, gracias amigo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias, espero te haya gustado por que habrán mas capítulos como este. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _claro, a su manera pero lo serán jeje eso sin duda. gracias por el comentario amigo, se agradece. Hasta pronto_

 _ **-jessicaUuU-**_ _Gracias, tu voto ya fue tomado en cuenta amiga y de nuevo reitero, agradezco el apoyo y el tiempo que gastan en leer, espero que lo valga. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Un gusto leerte Evolution gracias por el comentario, la verdad se me da fácil escribir este tipo de capitulos, con un toque melancólico y sentimental solo hay que buscar para encontrar la fuente de donde beber para desarrollarlos, es simple aun que complicado a la hora de plasmar los sentimientos. Respondiendo a tu duda, claro que nacerá Goten, es más, toda la trama de esa saga o mini-saga (si gana) se centrara mucho en el, Goku y Mikoto, Gracias por el voto, nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Antes que nada te saludo amigo y gracias por el comentario, creeme que se impactaran ante la presencia del "ninja dorado" como se le conoce a Goku en otras tierras del mundo ninja. Saludos cordiales y hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Hola amigo, en mi perfil aclaro cuales son los niveles de poder de Goku y Gohan, si gustas puedes pasarte y revisarlos. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _El sufrimiento de una madre por un hijo es muy grande, así como el de un hijo por una madre, eso es inequívoco y cualquiera que tenga una sabe a lo que me refiero. Gracias de nuevo y saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaildi-**_ _Gracias por comentar de nuevo amigo, Goku conocerá la isla del remolino pero no te emociones tanto en ese sentido, ya que prácticamente solo hay ruinas en esta por lo que Goku no conocer casi nada jajaja muy a lo breat of the wild si es que has jugado ese juego jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote, hasta otra._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto como siempre, espero que este cap te gusto tal y como los anteriores un poco más "larguito" por razones especiales jeje. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Algo así amigo, tanto que se le van a salir los ojos jajajajaja. Saludos cordiales y gracias._

 _ **-Carlos saavedra-**_ _oh siento haber hecho llorar, aun que reconozco que yo también solté una que otra lagrima al escribirlo jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias amigo, tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, eso fijo, no puedo adelantar nada pero de que habrán peleas, habrán. Nos leemos pronto. Adiós._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Bueno aquí tienes ese cap jeje. Por el color de ojos ya debes saber quien será la madre además, es la más obvia jeje ya no digo nada por que ya se descubrió en todos modos jaja. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Se agradecen el nuevo comentario amigo, como siempre, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Depende de cuanto sea para ti un mini-arco y un arco o saga, siéndote completamente sincero para mí un mini-arco es al rededor de unos 5 capítulos a lo máximo y de 6 en adelante vendría siendo una saga regular y una larga pues más de 10 caps pero como te lo digo, todo depende de cómo lo veas tu si para ti es una mini-saga pues eso es jeje. Bueno me despido y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _PD: Ya le di a Naruko las cadenas de diamantina, gracias por las sugerencias, de corazón se agradecen._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Aun que para usarla Kabuto primero tendría que hacerse con algo de ADN de ella jeje ya veremos si lo hace o no por que como bien dices, fuertes o no tenemos debilidades, sobre todo aquellas del corazón. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Armando Ulloa El Master-**_ _Gracias por votar, se tomara en cuenta para la "encuesta" realizada. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Que bueno que te gusto, no esperaba que me saliese tan triste pero qué bueno que fue así y te agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar siempre. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Se aprecia el interés, respondiéndote el clan en sí de los Uzumaki no vive, la aldea como bien sabrás fue destruida y me aferro a eso, no obstante en el próximo cap se revelara el "secreto" que esta guarda. Tu voto ya ha sido tomado en cuenta, gracias por realizarlo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Te agradezco el interés constante en la historia y que te tomes el tiempo para comentar cada cap. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest 2-** Hola amigo, antes que todo gracias por comentar y leer, lo que me intentas decir es que te gustaría leer Yuri, no descarto hacer uno para los lectores que les guste ese tipo de cosas pero solo con las mujeres adultas, no quiero verme escribiendo Yuri con niñas de 13 años, que son las chicas del harem de Gohan, de nuevo gracias y s_ _e despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Bye._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector Jos Yivaldi. ¡Gracias!)_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kushina y Mikoto le demostraran a Goku como "hacer el amor"-_

 _-La luna del mundo ninja no afecta a los Saiyajin con cola-_

 _-Naruko se entera de las lágrimas de Gohan-_

 _-Kiba se siente un poco atraído por Naruko-_

 _-Sakura sigue recia en reconocer que el joven Son le atrae-_

 _-El "Jutsu secreto: Barrera de diamantina" es exclusivo de las mujeres del clan Uzumaki que puedan dominar las cadenas de chakra-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Alerta adicional del capítulo: Lemon**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: Rumbo al remolino.**

Un nuevo día en la hoja, un Goku listo junto a su hijo, Son Gohan ya habían sido notificados durante la noche, al joven no le había gustado la noticia recién había llegado y tendría que ir a otro lugar pero bueno, eran las cosas que un ninja tenía que hacer, cerca de ellos también ya estaba el equipo de Asuma, Ino se había aguantado las ganas de estar con Gohan por la presencia de su padre, no quería parecer una loca obsesiva frente al papá del chico que le gustaba, Shikamaru y Chouji agradecían en voz baja esto, por fin descansarían un poco del "Gohan-kun" de su compañera. Mientras Kushina y Naruko llegaban sonrientes al ver a los Son ya listos para emprender su misión.

-Buenos días, Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan- decía el Son mayor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la cual era correspondida abiertamente por Kushina.

-Oye Chouji…- Shikamaru llamo a su amigo gordito que comía sin descanso unas frituras. -¿Qué?-

-¿No crees que a la mamá de Naruko le gusta el papá de Gohan?- preguntaba al observar las miradas de Kushina hacia el Son mayor, Chouji al ver eso también miro con detenimiento a los dos adultos pero no entendió nada. -Yo no veo nada, tal vez solo se lleven bien- decía el chico mientras se llevaba varias papitas a su boca y las masticaba con demencia.

-Como siempre le encuentras más interés a la comida que a las personas, que fastidioso eres Chouji- el Nara reconocía eso en su amigo que sin hacerle mucho caso continuaba en lo suyo.

Los dos compañeros de Ino continuaban en sus cosas, mientras la chica en cuestión miraba con sus dos ojos celestes como Naruko conversaba animada con Gohan, se estaba muriendo de los celos la chica Yamanaka, sabía que debía confesársele o de lo contrario otra chica se lo ganaría. _-"Naruko, Naruko… Gohan-kun es mío"-_ Ino no estaba chiflada o con intención de hacer algo en contra de su "competidora" solo estaba muerta de celos, era solo eso.

En eso se pudo ver como también Mikoto llegaba junto a Sasuke, que como era de esperar se quedo un poco alejado del grupo, de manos cruzadas mientras observaba como su madre se acercaba hacia donde estaban Kushina y Goku conversando.

-Hola, Goku-kun- saludaba Mikoto a su prometido. -Hola, Mikoto-chan…- el Saiyajin regresaba el saludo con entusiasmo.

Mientras esto ocurría Kurenai junto a su equipo también hacían su aparición en el lugar, Shino y Kiba sonreía pues sería su primer misión "seria" como así decirlo, casi siempre desde que se habían vuelto Genin los chicos de Kurenai hacían misiones de rangos D y C, pero cuando supieron que Naruko y su equipo hicieron una misión de rango A, el Inuzuka casi se muere del coraje, el chico era orgulloso y no permitiría que Sasuke o Gohan se llevaran todo el crédito, el también demostraría que era fuerte, Hinata con un poco de vergüenza llegaba al final pues había estado detrás de sus dos compañeros, junto a Kurenai que caminaba tranquila hasta donde estaba Asuma.

-¿Listo, Asuma?- pregunto la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-Claro que si, Kurenai, como veo tus chicos están entusiasmados con esta misión…- Asuma observaba a Kiba y Shino que se acercaban hacia donde estaba Naruko junto a Gohan.

-Oye mono- llamo el chico perro a Gohan que se voltio para ver quien le llamaba. -Hola, Kiba- Gohan saludo al chico que le sonreía de forma un tanto descarada y burlesca.

-*guau*guau*guau*guau*- Akamaru ladraba mientras miraba al chico Son.

-Hola amiguito jaja- Gohan reía mientras acariciaba al pequeño can que estaba sobre la cabeza de Kiba.

Naruko reía al ver a Gohan hacer aquel gesto, era tan indomadamente noble ese chico, a estas alturas le era imposible molestarse con él, en vez de eso quería estrujarlo todo el día.

 _-"Eres tan noble…"-_ la chica rubia pensaba sin dejar de ver como Gohan reía al tener entre sus brazos al perro de Kiba que había dejado que el pequeño can estuviera con el Son.

Por otro lado Kakashi se miraba llegar junto a Sakura y al Hokage, a este ultimo aun se le miraba serio pero al ver que ya estaban todos reunidos decidió que era debido comenzar esta misión.

-Buenos días a todos- saludaba Sarutobi cuando al fin llego junto a los demás. -Buenos días, Hokage-sama- respondían los adultos mientras los chicos, ya reunidos solo observaban.

-Se preguntaran por que les hice venir, ¿Verdad?- Hiruzen preguntaba dirigiéndose a Goku y a las dos mujeres que estaban al pie de él. -A decir verdad, si Hokage-sama, ya que el ambu que me aviso no me dijo nada- Kushina respondía intrigada.

-Bueno…- el hombre mayor coloco una de sus manos sobre su boca mientras se preparaba para hablar. -Creo que ya es hora de explicarles su misión a ustedes también- el Hokage se preparaba para hablar.

Tanto Kushina, como Mikoto y Goku habían sido llamados para alejarse un poco de los demás, lo que tendría que decirles no debía ser escuchado por los chicos, cosa que les extraño y también les alerto de que la misión que harían seria riesgosa.

-Kushina, al principio creí que esto era una especie de broma, pero…- el tercero hablaba sacando de su espalda la carta, esto hizo que inmediatamente los tres adultos que estaban en frente del Hokage miraran el trozo de papel sin entender. -Tras leer esto, no me quedo duda de que algo estaba pasando de verdad- Sarutobi le entrego la carta a Kushina que con un poco de inseguridad la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

Sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir de golpe, no sabía si lo que leía era verdad o como bien decía el Hokage se trababa de una broma de muy mal gusto. Mikoto y Goku notaron esto pues al parecer lo que la Uzumaki estaba leyendo le estaba provocando una gran conmoción en su ser. -No, puede ser…- por fin dijo la mujer dejando de leer la carta y mirando al viejo tercero que ya sabía a qué se debía esa mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Mi… Mi padre…- susurro la mujer, Sarutobi asintió, en efecto, esa carta había sido enviada por el aparente padre de Kushina: Takima Uzumaki. Un viejo shinobi de la aldea escondida entre el remolino famoso por sus técnicas de sello, muy poderosas además.

 _[Nota del autor: Me he tomado la libertad de inventar a este personaje para justificar el viaje al remolino. Fin de la nota.]_

-¿Pero, Hokage-sama? ¡¿Como llego esto a usted?!- Kushina preguntaba un poco alterada por la gran noticia que se había llevado.

-La carta me llego acompañada de otra, pero bueno ese no es el tema…- el anciano se aclaraba la garganta ante la mirada molesta de la mujer, ella era muy respetuosa pero esa repentina situación la ponía de mal humor. -El asunto es que deben ir al país del remolino y comprobar si es verdad que aún quedan shinobi en la isla entre ellos tu padre, envié a un equipo ambu en cuanto leí esto pero, ya han pasado cerca de 12 horas y no han enviado ni un reporte, esto es inusual considerando lo cerca que esta la isla de las costas del país del fuego- se explicaba el viejo tercero, lo que no sabía el viejo era que sus ambu habían sido emboscados.

-Esto es imposible, mi padre murió durante la segunda guerra shinobi, no tiene sentido- Kushina intentaba encontrarle un significado a esas palabras escritas en la carta pero eso era imposible.

-Kushina-chan, no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para cuidarlos en caso de que algo pase…- Goku hablaba haciendo sonreír a Sarutobi y a Mikoto, claro que sabían que con el no correrían ningún riesgo, pero aun así… -Además también me voy a llevar varias semillas del ermitaño por si algo pasa- termino de hablar el Saiyajin mostrándoles una pequeña bolsa en donde guardaba las semillas.

 _-"Debo recordarme pedirle varias semillas a Goku cuando regresen, esas semillas nos vendrían muy bien para nuestros ninjas"-_ Sarutobi pensaba en aquello tras escuchar lo que Kakashi le había contado sobre esas semillas curativas.

-Sé que puedo contar contigo, Goku-kun pero es que…- la pelirroja pensaba sin descanso en lo que había leído "…La aldea te espera, hija", Goku se acerco a la mujer que seguía en su "pelea" con los recuerdos de su niñez. -Vamos, Kushina-chan…- el Saiyajin poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer haciéndola sonrojar enormemente. -No te enojes o tu lindo cabello rojo se te caerá- Eso hizo que la boca se le abriese levemente a Mikoto pues se había encelado un poco del cumplido de Goku hacia Kushina que a hora sentía que amaba más a Goku con aquellas palabras. _-"¿Le gusta mi cabello? ¿De verdad le gusta?"-_ pensaba con alegría al saber que no solo a Minato le llego a gustar su cabello rojo, sino también a Goku le gustaba.

-Esta misión es de rango A, tal vez los chicos no estén listos para esto pero confió en que no pasara nada- Hiruzen decía mientras miraba a los muchachos, que curiosamente alejaban como podían a Naruko de Ino, al parecer habían vuelto a discutir cuando los adultos no miraban, ya que Kakashi y los demás senséis estaban platicando sobre la misión misma y dejaron a los Genin sin supervisión, esto hizo que una gota de sudor se creara en la nuca del viejo al ver aquello.

-No se preocupe, volveremos bien, se lo prometo- con un pulgar arriba decía el Son mayor, mientras Kushina y Mikoto miraban cautivadas al Saiyajin. _-"Por eso lo quiero, por esa confianza que tiene"-_ pensó Mikoto sin dejar de observar a quien a hora era su prometido. _-"Goku-kun, a hora siento que te quiero más que antes"-_ esos habían sido los pensamientos de la pelirroja Kushina al ver el acto del azabache.

Con un paso seguro el Saiyajin se giro y miro hacia donde estaban los chicos y los Jounin. -¡Vámonos!- grito seguro de que volverían bien, ante esto Sarutobi y las dos mujeres rieron. _-"Son Goku, no cabe duda de que eres alguien muy noble, me alegra haberte acogido en la aldea y no solo por tu poder si no por tu gran corazón"-_ pensó el Hokage admirando la forma de ser del Son mayor.

Tras gritar aquello, Asuma, Kakashi y Kurenai llamaron a sus respectivos equipos, acomodándose las mochilas y pidiendo a Kami-sama que todo saliera bien, comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior, Naruko junto a Gohan, Sasuke y Sakura un poco detrás de estos mientras a los lados se podían ver los equipos de Asuma y Kurenai.

-Buena suerte…- decía el Hokage al ver como los ninjas se perdían mientras se alejaban más y más de la aldea.

* * *

Costas del país del rayo:

Varios barcos esperaban en las costas del país de rayo, varias unidades ninja de la nube esperaban ordenes para zarpar hacia la isla que antiguamente había sido el país del remolino.

-¡Raikage-sama!- los ninjas se erguían orgullosos ante su líder, el cual como era de suponer era aquel hombre grandulón, moreno y de pelo rubio. -Darui, Ce…- el Raikage llamaba a sus dos escoltas, quienes eran el mismo tipo que había atacado a Goku y a los suyos durante la misión de escolta mientras el otro era un chico de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos negros. -Debemos prepararnos para zarpar lo antes posible, quiero esa bestia con cola… Pero para eso hemos tenido que arriesgarnos- A, pues ese era el nombre del cuarto Raikage decía convencido de que ellos tendrían en su poder a esa "bestia con cola" como la había nombrado el moreno.

-¡Si, Raikage-sama!- tanto uno como el otro escolta decían al unisonó mientras corrían hacia las embarcaciones para verificar que todo estuviera bien para hacerse a la mar y llegar a la isla del país del remolino cuanto antes. _-"Si el rayo se puede hacer con otra bestia con cola, seremos la nación más poderosa y ni si quiera ese patético Son Goku podrá contra nosotros, sin importar que tan poderoso sea"-_ ese pensamiento se presento en la cabeza del Raikage al recordar lo que Darui le había contado semanas atrás, pero lo que no sabía el líder de Kumo era que Goku había estado lejos de demostrar su verdadero poder. Después de quedarse pensando por unos momentos más volvió a emprender su caminar hacia la carpa en donde se estaba quedando, tenía que organizar todo lo indispensable para el viaje que en unas horas harían.

* * *

Varios kilómetros de la aldea escondida entre las hojas:

Todos caminaban tranquilos por el sendero, a excepción de tal vez Kushina que continuaba confundida por lo leído en aquella extraña carta. _-"Esa carta no la pudo haber enviado mi padre, es imposible, el murió, estoy segura de que murió"-_ pensaba afligida la mujer, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Mikoto quien era la que iba más cerca de la pelirroja. -Kushina, ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba la Uchiha haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a la mujer de ojos azules. -¿Eh?- Kushina miraba en la confusión a Mikoto que le sostuvo la mirada. -Sí, claro- respondió un poco apresurada, sabía que no debía preocuparlos con sus cosas, pero, por otro lado no era algo que se pudiera olvidar tan fácil.

-¿Segura? Te noto distraída- volvía a insistir Mikoto, Kushina sabía que no engañaría con facilidad a su amiga, no en vano habían sido las mejores amigas desde que se conocieron.

-De verdad, estoy bien, no te preocupes- la respuesta de la pelirroja no convenció del todo a Mikoto pero prefirió no insistir más, sabía que su amiga no hablaría a menos que ella misma quisiera, así que mejor por el momento lo dejaría pasar y fingiría igual que ella que no pasaba nada.

Mientras las dos mujeres continuaban caminando juntas, detrás de ellas iban Naruko y Hinata conversando de cosas, cosas que no venían ni al caso pero bueno.

-Naruko-nee…- llamo Hinata a su amiga que caminaba tranquila y mirando al frente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la joven Uzumaki a su amiga pero sin despegar su mirada del frente.

-¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Gohan-kun?- la chica de mirada clara respondía con otra pregunta, una pregunta que intrigo a la rubia que le miro sin saber que responder. -¿Cómo que "qué le pasa"? ¿A caso le sucedió algo?- Naruko preguntaba sin entender el por qué de aquella extraña pregunta por parte de su amiga Hyuga.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer durante la tarde Sakura-san y yo nos encontramos en la calle a Gohan-kun…- la chica le comenzó a contar lo que había pasado el día anterior durante la tarde, Naruko escuchaba atenta las palabras de su amiga, pues todo lo que tuviera que ver con Gohan le preocupaba, no en balde ya había reconocido que el joven Son le gustaba. -Y eso fue lo que paso ayer durante la tarde- culmino de contar Hinata ganándose una mirada completamente de confusión por parte de la Uzumaki, no esperaba escuchar lo que Hinata le había contado, pues no se imaginaba que Gohan había llorado.

-La verdad, yo lo he visto bien…- en eso la chica levanto la mirada y miro a Gohan desde su espalda, este caminaba al lado de su padre, Goku el cual conversaba animado con Asuma y Kakashi así como con Kurenai.

Mientras las dos chicas continuaban su plática con respecto a Gohan, un poco alejadas de ellas Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru también conversaban. -¿No creen que Naruko se ve muy linda con esa ropa?- el Inuzuka preguntaba a sus dos amigos, Shikamaru solo caminaba sin despegar su mirada de las nubes, le encantaba observarlas mientras Chouji como siempre, comiendo.

-Muy flaca para mi gusto…- por fin el hijo de Choza hablaba pasándose una gran cantidad de papas por su boca. -Kiba, Naruko es un caso perdido, está loca por Gohan…- a hora el Nara era el que opinaba ganándose una mirada nada agradable del mencionado. -No me mires así- le comento al darse cuenta de la mirada de Kiba sobre él. -Es la verdad, además las demás chicas también se han comportado raras desde hacía unos días, sobre todo Ino, no hay un día que no esté alabando a ese tarado- decía con cansancio Shikamaru a sus dos amigos, la verdad se ha dicho, pues esta era cien por ciento verídica, no había un día en que Ino no hablara de Gohan, algo que incordiaba a sus dos compañeros. _-"La verdad es que debo admitirlo, Naruko se a puesto muy linda pero sigue siendo muy ruidosa"-_ Kiba pensaba mientras un rubor se comenzó a notar en su rostro, cosa que Shikamaru y Chouji notaron pero no quisieron decir nada.

-Chicos, descansaremos aquí por un momento- se escucho decir a Kakashi dirigiéndose a los demás, todos se detuvieron de repente, ya había pasado mas medio día de caminata desde que había salido de la aldea, pero aun no era suficiente como para detenerse a menos que hubiera una razón la cual era: Un estomago que rugía con violencia reclamando comida. -jaja Perdón no desayune nada hoy por la mañana jaja- reía Goku haciendo que a todos se les formaran gotas de sudor en sus nucas, ese hombre era tremendo.

 _-"¿Y mi madre quiere a ese hombre?"-_ Sasuke pensó sintiéndose decepcionado de la "elección" de su madre Mikoto.

Varios minutos después:

Un pequeño fuego había sido hecho por Goku y Gohan, sobre este estaba preparándose lo que parecía una sopa en un contenedor de metal, claro preparada por Kushina y Mikoto, los chicos solo descansaban y disfrutaban del tiempo templado que hacía, mientras, Goku se pasaba la lengua por los labios, pues estaba impaciente de probar la comida de sus dos prometidas, era sencillamente delicioso o al menos para su paladar de Saiyajin.

-¿Goku-san siempre es así en las misiones?- pregunto Kurenai en voz baja a su compañero Kakashi el cual estaba a un lado de ella. -Es peor, el solo puede comerse toda la comida que llevemos encima- respondió el peli plata haciendo que la mujer de ojos rojos se pusiera pálida por unos instantes al imaginar el gran apetito del Saiyajin.

Después de varios minutos adicionales, la sopa estaba lista, Mikoto con un plato hondo en mano y una pequeña cuchara servía el alimento a Goku que babeaba por el hambre que tenia. -Aquí tienes, Goku-kun- con una sonrisa le entregaba el plato lleno de comida al Saiyajin. -¡Gracias, Mikoto-chan!- este lo tomaba con vehemencia y sin perder ni un segundo sagrado comenzó a beberse el caldo y los fideos como no hubiera un mañana.

Luego de plato, tras plato de sopa Goku quedo satisfecho, los Jounin habían contabilizado más de 20 platos seguidos de comida, el Saiyajin había tenido que esperar un poco ya que el contenido del primer contenedor se había acabado y por lo tanto las dos mujeres habían tenido que hacer más, ese apetito era insuperable, se decían así mismas, aun que ya estaban acostumbrada a verle comer no podían evitar seguir sorprendiéndose por el acto, los chicos estaba igual, no entendían en donde le cabía semejante cantidad de comida a Goku, sus quijadas descolocadas y sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad lo dejaban claro, incluso el padre de Chouji había perdido contra el Saiyajin en aquella competición de comida cuando recién el Son había llegado a ese mundo, nadie se le igualaba a la hora de comer, pensaron al ver el espectáculo que el Saiyajin hacia cuando este degustaba alimentos.

-¡Como siempre, delicioso! ¡Gracias chicas!- se acariciaba el estomago sintiéndose satisfecho mas no lleno ya que de ser ese caso, el Son mayor aun tendría que comerse como mínimo otros 20 platos pero lamentablemente ya no había comida.

Kushina y Mikoto miraban a Goku con una sonrisa, estas estaban a cada lado del Son mientras reían por la actitud de su prometido.

 _-"Soy yo, o mamá está más allegada al padre de Son desde que llegamos de nuestra misión, ¿Paso algo durante mi ausencia?"-_ Sasuke pensaba al ver lo cariñosa que Mikoto se estaba comportando con Goku, algo que no le había parecido en lo absoluto.

 _-"Pronto voy a tener a dos mamás jaja"-_ Gohan reía mientras tenia aquello en mente, a leguas se notaba el amor que tanto Kushina como Mikoto transmitían por el Son.

 _-"Así quisiera estar junto a Gohan-kun… Alimentarlo y mimarlo"-_ Ino pensó ruborizada mientras miraba de reojo al chico Son que estaba sentado junto a Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que continuemos- Goku hablaba mientras se levantaba del tronco en donde había estado sentado.

-Creo que tiene razón, Goku-san. Aun que…- en eso Kakashi miro hacia el cielo, el cual ya comenzaba a tornarse naranja anunciando que el atardecer se acercaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado parados en ese lugar? Quién sabe, lo único que se sabía con certeza era que el tiempo había volado. -Creo que sería mejor que comenzaremos a preparar el campamento, no tarda en anochecer, además ya hemos avanzado un buen tramo desde la aldea hasta la costa, en donde debemos tomar un barco hacia la isla del remolino- Kakashi termina de decir analizando lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, si ustedes quieren- Goku respondía con despreocupación en su voz, al fin de cuantas acamparían tarde o temprano.

Dicho y hecho, todos comenzaron a preparar el campamento, se habían introducido un poco más adentro del bosque para evitar alguna especie de atraco al estar tan descubiertos, entre los árboles se podían ver las pequeñas tiendas de acampar en donde se suponía los ninjas iban a pasar la noche.

Curiosamente una tienda de acampar hecha por Kushina y Mikoto estaba un poco alejada de las demás, quien sabe que tramarían las dos prometidas del Saiyajin, el cual estiraba sus músculos frente a una gran fogata hecha por todos y encendida con una bola de Ki cortesía de Gohan. La noche ya se estaba presentando en el lugar, varios troncos que servían se asiento estaban alrededor de la fogata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruko y Hinata estaban en uno de estos, Goku, como era de esperarse estaba tanto con Kushina como con Mikoto, mientras en los otros dos estaban Kiba, Ino y Sakura quedando en el ultimo Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi, todos conversaban de algo, ninguno de los presentes se quedaba callado.

-Cuéntenos, Goku-sensei…- Naruko miraba alegre al Saiyajin, había tomado la costumbre de llamarle sensei sin siquiera ser entrenada por este. -Cuentos alguna de sus aventuras- termina de decir la niña emocionada, le encanta escuchar hablar a Goku sobre sus aventuras en la tierra, pues la chica ya sabía que ni Goku ni Gohan eran de ese mundo, su madre se lo había contado, lo mismo con Sasuke pero por parte de Mikoto, las historias de las esferas de dragón, la llegada de los Saiyajin malignos a la tierra, la pelea en Namekusei contra el malvado y mortal emperador del universo, Frezzer y su favorita personal, la victoria de Gohan en contra del Androide Cell eran las anécdotas que el Saiyajin mayor había compartido con la chica durante sus interminables comidas en Ichiraku.

-¿Qué les cuento?- se quedaba pensativo el Son mayor mientras indagaba en sus recuerdos. -¿Por qué no nos cuentas como te casaste, Goku-kun?- Mikoto pregunto ya que desde hacía un tiempo estaba intrigada por saber cómo Goku había conocido a la madre de Gohan, el Saiyajin le miro un poco confuso ya que casi no se acordaba de eso pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo para recordar. -Bueno…- el Son se preparaba para contar esa historia, algo que sin duda apeno a Gohan.

-Durante uno de los torneos de artes marciales que se celebraba en mi "tierra", una chica de cabello negro y de mismo color de ojos se me acerco cuando yo estaba con mis amigos, Krilin y Yamcha, al principio no la conocí, pero después de que nos enfrentamos durante el torneo me rebelo que era una niña que había conocido cuando estaba buscando las esferas del dragón…- Goku iniciaba su relato, haciendo que todos le miraran con atención así como que le escucharan de la misma forma. -Después de ganarle en un combate, me hizo recordar una promesa que le había hecho cuando los dos éramos apenas unos niños, durante ese tiempo yo pensaba que casarse era comer jaja…- esto hizo que los presentes calleras de espaldas por la ingenuidad del guerrero. _-"Así fue como conoció a la madre de Gohan, vaya se aprovecharon de su inocencia"-_ pensó Kushina mientras se reponía en su asiento al lado del Saiyajin que continuo contando su historia con Milk. -A la final decidí casarme por qué era una promesa que había hecho y nunca rompo mis promesas- Naruko miro esto con determinación, Goku se parecía mucho a ella ya que ella misma también tenía esa cualidad, todas las promesas que hacia eran sagradas para la chica. -Así fue como conocí y me case con la mamá de Gohan- culmino su relato el guerrero ante el asombro de todos y la pena de su hijo. _-"¿Por qué tiene que contar algo tan vergonzoso?"-_ Gohan tenía aquellas palabras en mente al escuchar el relato de su padre.

 _-"Vaya, Goku-san a vivido una vida "interesante" cuanto menos"-_ Kakashi pensaba tras escuchar la historia del Son mayor.

 _-"Me pregunto si así de inocente fue cuando hizo el amor por primera vez"-_ Mikoto pensaba en aquello imaginándose sus sueños con Goku, muy reveladores la verdad.

-Creo que ya es hora de descansar, ya que necesitamos despertarnos lo más temprano posible para continuar- el ninja copia decía levantándose del tronco en donde había estado.

-Kakashi, tiene razón, debemos descansar, además como estamos muy escondidos entre los arboles no creo que necesitemos que alguien se quede a vigilar o ¿Si?- Asuma le seguía mirando a los demás.

-Si gustan yo me puedo quedar, al fin de cuentas quiero entrenar un poco…- como se había convertido en su costumbre, Goku se había ofrecido para servir de vigilante mientras los demás descansaban.

-Como gustes, Goku-san, se lo agradeceremos mucho-

-¡Muy bien! Entonces me quedare a vigilar jaja- dijo animado el Son mayor.

Después de pasar otros momentos, los grupos para dormir se organizaron, las chicas se iban a quedar con Kurenai en dos tiendas, en una estarían Naruko, Hinata y Sakura mientras en la otra serian para Ino y Kurenai, esto con el afán de no dejar a las dos rubias juntas por muy posibles peleas, mientras en otras tiendas se quedarían los chicos, Kakashi, Sasuke y Kiba en una mientras en otra serian Asuma, Shikamaru, Shino y Gohan, aun que no lo dijeran Kushina y Mikoto se quedarían con Goku ya que como era sabido por los adultos estos ya estaba comprometidos permitiéndoles quedarse juntos, por esa misma razón la tienda de acampar estaba un poco más alejada que el resto, esto para evitar que Naruko o Sasuke mirasen o escuchasen algo, esto también tomando en cuenta al resto de Jounin y Genin que estaban presentes.

Goku por su parte caminaba tranquilo por el bosque, a sabiendas de lo que había prometido buscaba un buen lugar para entrenar aun que fuese un rato, ya un poco alejado del campamento comenzó a escuchar lo que parecía una especie de ruido, más precisamente el sonido de agua cayendo, con curiosidad camino hacia donde se escuchaba en sonido llegando por fin a lo que parecía una cascada, el agua caían libremente desde una altura considerable mientas el pequeño estaque que se formaba debajo dejaba ver muy bien lo cristalinas que eran sus aguas. -Mira que buen lugar para echarme un baño…- decía el Saiyajin contento ya que por las prisas de la mañana no había tenido tiempo a ducharse cosa que tampoco había hecho el día anterior por estar entrenando. -Pero, que no iba a entrenar pues…- volvió a recordar el azabache aquel punto principal por el que se había ofrecido a vigilar. -Bueno no importa, me daré un baño rápido y volveré al campamento, Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan deben estar preocupadas jaja-

Con rapidez y cuidado se retiraba cada prenda de su cuerpo, rápidamente el hombre termino sin ropa, lo único que se podía apreciar en el eran sus calzoncillos de los cuales rápido también se despojo.

-¡Estoy listo!- grito con entusiasmo mientras daba un salto al agua completamente desnudo, sus ropas ya hacían ordenadas cerca del estanque y el Saiyajin se comenzó a refregar el cuerpo con una de las rocas del lugar, no era quisquilloso, casi siempre se había bañado así en la montaña paoz antes de casarse, era hermoso hacerlo, especialmente los días de luna llena y curiosamente ese día era uno de esos, una gran luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor, Goku temeroso de convertirse en Ozaru mejor no levanto la mirada, a él le gustaba su colita pero lastimosamente por esa maldita trasformación se había visto obligado a cortarla varias veces en el pasado _. -"Si me transformo, Gohan me detendrá rápidamente, así que bueno, me voy arriesgar"-_ el Saiyajin pensaba abriendo sus orbes negros y elevando la vista para ver la gran y bella luna que le acompañaba esa noche, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, la miraba pero nada cambiaba, no se quedaba pasmado mirándola, como si estuviese poseído con el brillo de esta, en su lugar solo se quedo hay, atento, recargado sobre una de las orillas del estanque mientras observaba el paisaje, era sencillamente bello y tranquilizante. -Qué extraño, no me he transformado- se dijo así mismo sin creerse lo que había pasado, el agua le llegaba mas allá de su cintura tapando muy bien sus partes privadas, el Son aun extrañado por qué no se había trasformado en un mono gigante seguía atento en su observación hacia la luna del planeta shinobi, mientras lo hacía y en combinación con el sonido de la cascada alguien se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

 _ **-Jutsu secreto: Barrera de diamantina-**_ se escucho levemente mientras alguien se acercaba hacia donde el Son se bañaba, el cual por estar distraído con el paisaje había "bajado" su defensa.

* * *

 _[Advertencia +18: Escena lemon. Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.]_

Con lentitud alguien se introducía en el agua, su piel blanca se erizaba con solo el contacto con esta, su desnudes se hacía evidente al reflejarse una silueta femenina completamente natural seguida de otra, pues al parecer eran dos, Goku seguía distraído en su observación a las cosas que le rodaban hasta que pudo escuchar con claridad como el agua se agito cerca de donde él estaba.

 _[Nota del autor: Espero que la siguiente y primer escena lemon de mi fic les guste, Soy SaiyajinSannin autor de esa historia, disfruten y lean solo si se les apetece. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Eh?- el Son por fin se había percatado de dos presencias invasoras, girando su cabeza hacia donde las sentía abrió los ojos de golpe al encontrarse con dos cuerpos desnudos, en uno se podía ver como ondeaba un largo cabello rojo y en el otro lo mismo solo que en ese caso el cabello era azul oscuro.

-Miko…- el azabache quiso hablar pero fue callado cuando sintió como uno de esos cuerpos lo beso sin previo aviso, había sido Mikoto que estaba disfrutando de la desnudes de Goku junto a la Uzumaki que con un evidente rubor termino prestándose para la perversión de su amiga, pero sentía que no debía dejárselo solo a esta por lo que con celos, coraje y un corazón latiendo como loco, acepto a desvestirse, caminar y entrar en el estanque en donde estaba su amado bañándose, Goku solo se dejo arrastrar al placer que suponía besar la boca de una mujer, no en balde se había vuelto muy "demandante" en lo que respectaba a los besos que en ocasiones tanto Mikoto como Kushina le daban.

Con sus suaves manos acariciaba los músculos del guerrero que continuaba saboreando sus húmedos y gráciles labios, ese cuerpo la hacía estremecerse y a hora dudaba si podía controlar sus deseos de poseerlo. La Uchiha se separo de la boca del Saiyajin que le miraba sin entender nada, solo que esas sensaciones volvían aparecer en su ser, esa necesidad imperiosa de seguir disfrutando de las caricias y besos de las dos mujeres que tenía en frente de él completamente desnudas y a su merced, Kushina había invocado una barrera de chakra alrededor del estanque y sus alrededores para que nadie les molestara, esa noche se entregaría al segundo hombre que había llegado amar, aun que tendría que compartir esa dicha con Mikoto…

-¿Pero qué…?- Goku pregunto sin entender los extraños impulsos que le invadían al ver el cuerpo desnudo de dos mujeres, las analizaba con la mirada, mentiría si no dijera que era la primera vez que miraba a una mujer sin ropa, pues hasta Milk le había negado el derecho de verla tal y como Kami la había mandado al mundo, en vida la mujer y madre de Gohan apagaba la luz antes de meterse en la cama con su esposo por lo que le era muy difícil al Saiyajin ver algo si quiera pero si había algo que su nariz inmediatamente reconoció, ese olor afrodisiaco que el cuerpo de su esposa despedía cada vez que hacían el amor a oscuras, ese mismo olor que tanto Mikoto como Kushina despedían de sus desnudos y bien formados cuerpos.

-No digas nada…- le volvió a besar suavemente la Uchiha. -Solo disfruta de una verdadera mujer- Mikoto callo la pregunta del Saiyajin con uno de sus dedos posándolo suavemente en las labios de Goku que le miro con absoluta confusión, no podía negar que la curiosidad comenzaba a jugar en su contra, quería tocar esas partes redondas que se miraban sobre salir de la anatomía de las dos mujeres. -¿Quieres tocarlos?- pregunto Mikoto con un tono juguetón a lo que él Son mayor respondió con la cabeza haciendo un asentimiento, Kushina se acerco al hombre mientras le mostraba sin pudor su cuerpo. Cada una de las dos le ofrecieron al guerrero una parte de ellas, con delicadeza y una paciencia infinita tomo con cuidado un pecho de cada una, no pudieron evitar. -¡Mm-aagh!- no soltar un ligero gemido al sentir el tacto del Saiyajin sobre sus cuerpos, cerraron los ojos de forma instintiva mientras sentían como Goku en su curiosidad acariciaba los botones rosados que tenía en frente de él, el calor en el cuerpo de ellas iba en aumento mientras lo mismo pasaba en el Saiyajin, olas y olas de sensaciones le invadían entre mas tocaba y lentamente sentía que una parte en su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle por lo duro que se sentía aquel lugar de su anatomía, se detuvo, tenía que analizar lo que estaba pasando, era verdad que esa ocasión no era la primera en la que estaba con una mujer pero… Si, la primera en la que podía observar abiertamente el bello cuerpo de una pero no solo de una, si no de dos hermosas y atractivas mujeres, se estaban entregando a él y aun que no supiese muy bien por qué se sentía así, tal y como se estaba sintiendo en esos instantes cuando sus manos tocaban la suave, tersa y tibia piel de las dos, decidió detenerse.

-¿Por qué paras…Mmm… Goku-kun?- preguntaba Mikoto a un Saiyajin que las observaba con claro deseo en sus ojos aun que él no era consciente de todo lo que sus ojos negros podían transmitir. Esa sensación de dolor en su entrepierna lo acosaba, pues se había convertido en algo insoportable y más al haber sentido los roces con la suave piel de ambas mujeres, necesitaba como fuera aliviar ese "dolor" que le había atacado cuando se sintió endurecer ante el momento tan erótico que el Saiyajin estaba viviendo.

-Se siente raro y me duele… Aun que antes ya lo había hecho, aun que no entiendo por qué me sigue pasando- dijo el Saiyajin, cosa que no entendieron las dos mujeres, no hasta que miraron hacia abajo notando entre el agua aquella parte noble del guerrero que palpitaba ante el nivel de excitación que le había invadido, sin poder evitarlo, Mikoto se agacho un poco y lo tomo con una de sus manos, haciendo gemir a Goku que no sabía por qué ese simple acto había hecho que su condición empeorara enormemente. -No te preocupes, yo me encargare de cuidarte- le dijo la Uchiha mientras acercaba su rostro a la intimidad cubierta de agua del Saiyajin, Kushina no se quedaría atrás, atrajo al azabache hacia ella y le planto un nuevo beso en los labios, este ni cuenta se había dado de cuando había salido del estanque encontrarse ya fuera del agua a excepción de poco más de las rodillas, Mikoto no perdía trabajo en su empresa de hacer sentir bien al Saiyajin, que gemía entre besos aposesionados con Kushina, ambas tenían completamente cautivo el cuerpo de Goku . _-"No sé qué es lo que me está pasando, pero, se siente tan bien, me voy hacer adicto a esto"-_ pensaba el azabache sintiendo como la lengua de la pelirroja bailaba con la suya mientras también sentía como Mikoto estimulaba más y más aquella parte de él tan sensible.

La mujer de ojos negros besaba y lamia sin parar la entrepierna del guerrero, el cual estaba siendo atareado por la boca de Kushina mientras esta frotaba su busto en el pecho del azabache, se sentía tan condenadamente bien esa combinación que hacían que Goku se perdieran en su propia mente, su corazón bombeaba sangre sin parar a cada poro de su piel la cual era cubierta cuando el cuerpo de la Uzumaki se cernía con celo a la suya propia, Mikoto no desistían, seguía mimando aquella parte especial que tantas noches atrás había deseado, eran sencillamente delicioso y excitante, por fin después de tanto tiempo de ayuno podía poder sentir de nuevo una extensión masculina no solo en su boca si no también muy pronto en su intimidad, eso la hacía entusiasmarse mientras podía sentir como sus adentros se humedecían de tan solo pensar en ser tomada por el Saiyajin.

 _-"Debo hacer sentir bien a Goku-kun, debo hacerlo sentir bien"-_ Mikoto pensaba sin dejar de saborear al hombre, pero en un momento predeterminado sintió como aquella parte del mencionado se comenzó a contraer con violencia, sabía lo que se venía, sabía que se liberaría dentro de su boca, así que como pudo apretó sus labios y dejo que aquella sustancia le invadiera por completo.

-¡Mmmmmmmgh!- gimió con fuerza el hombre, una exposición de sensaciones le atacaron, era demasiado, incluso para él.

-Lo… Lo siento…- decía con cansancio el Son mientras miraba a la Uchiha aun pegada a su sexo. Goku realmente se sentía un poco agotado después de aquella placentera acción por parte de Mikoto, pero quería más, mucho más de aquello.

-Goku-kun…- Kushina decía acercando de nuevo sus senos al abdomen marcado del guerrero que le miro con una clara cara de éxtasis en su rostro, estaba conociendo sensaciones y situaciones completamente nuevas y eso lo emocionaba al punto de querer seguir y no detenerse. -Kushina-chan…- pronunciaba el nombre de la mujer que a hora acariciaba con vehemencia y pasión su entrepierna, a la par que su otra compañera terminaba de limpiarse ante lo que anteriormente había pasado.

Mikoto salió del agua, dejando ver su intimidad, ante los ojos de Goku aquella parte rosada y que palpitaba entre las piernas de la Uchiha se miraba sorprendentemente tentadora como la mejor de las comidas, la mujer de ojos oscuros identifico su necesidad y haciendo uso de una paciencia que amenazaba con la cordura del hombre se poso encima de su cara para permitirle el acceso aquella parte tan intima de ella, Fugaku nunca había tenido el honor de saborear aquel manjar, pero Goku, el era distinto, pues la encendía completamente, arqueaba la espalda, hundía más el rostro del guerrero en su húmeda cavidad mientras sentía como su interior era revuelto por los labios y lengua de este. -¡Goku-kun!- pronuncio con fuerza el nombre de quien le estaba haciendo sentir una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera. Así que esto era el sexo oral, "¿Donde había estado? Cuando ella lo necesito", se decía de forma interna mientras las convulsiones por su orgasmo la invadían y atacaban sin parar mientras el Saiyajin continuaba saboreando la parte más noble de la mujer.

Kushina hacia lo suyo con el cuerpo del Son, se había puesto encima de este mientras el pelinegro no dejaba de explorar con su boca la parte más intima de Mikoto, con cuidado se dejo introducir por él, una onda eléctrica la atravesó inmediatamente mientras sentía como él se abría paso más y más dentro de ella.

 _-"Después de tanto tiempo… Mi mente, se comienza a nublar"-_ pensó la Uzumaki mientras aumentaba el vaivén de sus caderas en contra de la entrepierna del Saiyajin, que continuaba concentrado en la peli azul oscuro, con varios minutos que habían adoptado aquella postura ya se sentía completamente agotada. La cabalgata de Kushina continuaba mientras sentía como su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia al ser completamente abrumada por un placer que ya había olvidado hacia mucho. -¡Ku-Kushina-chan!- exclamo el guerrero al sentir que se volvería a liberar, a la pelirroja no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera dentro de ella, es más lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo y corazón, su aliento agitado lo denotaba pues había acelerado su paso al escuchar como Goku había dicho su nombre y apretado los dientes, al ser consciente de que ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo más…

-¡AAAH…! ¡Mmmgh!- un grito seco salió de la garganta de la Uzumaki, esta se estaba estremeciendo de cuerpo entero sintiendo como el Saiyajin se había liberado con fuerza dentro de su intimidad, estaba feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvió a sentir el placer en carne propia, con cuidado se desprendió de él para dirigirse con rapidez al rostro cansado y lleno de satisfacción del Son mayor, pues Mikoto era a hora la que se dirigía al miembro del guerrero para satisfacer su demanda de placer tal y como su amiga pelirroja lo había hecho segundos atrás. -¡Eso se sintió fantástico…! ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?- preguntaba con una sonrisa traviesa y emocionada. -Claro que si, Goku-kun- se escucho decir a Mikoto que a hora ella estaba en el lugar en donde Kushina había estado con anterioridad.

Mikoto comenzó a cabalgar encima del Saiyajin justo y como Kushina lo había hecho con anterioridad, a pesar de ya haber terminado varias veces el hombre tenía una resistencia enorme. La pelirroja seguía jugando con los labios del azabache, que estaba completamente ido de su mente por semejante cantidad de placer hasta a hora desconocido, pues con su antigua esposa no llego a disfrutar tanto ya que la chica no tenia tanto aguante como el que estaban demostrando Kushina y Mikoto, además, sostener intimidad con dos hermosas mujeres al mismo tiempo no era nada sencillo y mucho menos no se podía negar lo placentero y apasionante que era aquello.

Goku llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de la Uzumaki, que soltó otro gemido al sentir las manos firmes pero delicadas de quien amaba, el Saiyajin con una curiosidad apremiante masajeaba ambos senos con especial dedicación, estaba deseoso de averiguar más sobre ese placer que desgarraba su interior y que se debía a como sentía su parte inferior arder por estar en el interior de una mujer, la cual no dejaba de emitir sonidos sordos por el placer y la lujuria que en ese momento estaba liberando y de la cual estaba disfrutando como si fuese el mejor de los elixires.

 _-"Son tan suaves… Quiero tocarlos siempre"-_ pensaba el guerrero azabache sin dejar de masajear los dos pechos de la pelirroja que continuaba moviendo su cuerpo en una sensación sucedida de otra sin parar, tan solo por el tacto que el Saiyajin estaba ejerciendo sentía que iba a desfallecer. -Lámelos, si… Si quieres… ¡Goku-kun!- soltó otro pequeño grito al sentir que el mencionado sin esperar a nada mas llevo su boca a uno de sus pezones y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase comenzó amamantarse de su pecho derecho mientras continuaba sus caricias sobre el izquierdo, las mejillas de Kushina ardían completamente descontroladas, las ondas eléctricas recorrían con sádica velocidad toda su columna y espalda en general, podía sentir como lo necesitaba de nuevo dentro de ella y permitirle liberarse de nuevo, pues Mikoto estaba terminado de montarlo, más el Saiyajin parecía necesitar más pues su entrepierna no había cedido ni un ápice de energía durante esos minutos que llevaban haciendo el amor.

-Mmmm…- Mikoto se desplomo en su pecho, había sentido como una gran carga había sido liberada dentro de ella, ese estrés, la preocupación desapareció rápidamente cuando sintió que había alcanzado el orgasmo definitivo, su cuerpo sudoroso y ansioso de más lo denotaban con una claridad abrumadora.

Lo primero que hizo el Son mayor fue pararse, permitiendo a las dos mujeres observarle mejor, la luz de la luna les permitía quedar hipnotizadas por aquel físico que durante tantas noches habían soñado con poseer, lo habían hecho, por fin se podían llamar las mujeres del Saiyajin en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues estaban haciendo el acto más intimo para demostrarlo. _-"Mi corazón late como loco, lo deseo, lo deseo aun más que antes"-_ Kushina pensó sin perder tiempo mientras se acercaba al azabache, que le miro con ojos suplicantes pues el hombre también quería más, mucho más de aquello que le estaban haciendo sentir esos hermosos cuerpos femeninos.

Fue cuando el Son, sintió como alguien le llamaba, era Mikoto, quien estaba recostada sobre la yerba al pie del estanque, esta tenía sus piernas un poco abiertas permitiéndole ver con claridad toda su intimidad, la Uchiha le invitaba a que se acercara y como si fuese una orden obedeció, agacho su cuerpo para quedar a la altura de la entrepierna de la mujer y sin que le dijesen algo volvió a introducirse dentro de ella. -¡Ooooh…! Mmmm…- se escucho de la boca de la mujer de ojos oscuros, había sido una envestida única y con ella otro conjunto de espasmos la atacaron anunciando un nuevo orgasmo, Kushina le abrazaba desde su espalda para después verle por detrás de su hombro derecho, la Uzumaki se quedo quieta en ese lugar, sintiendo el movimiento de las caderas del Saiyajin, que ya descontrolado no dejaba de envestir a Mikoto, la cual cada vez gemía con más fuerza. -Te amo… ¡Te amo, Goku-kun!- con fuerza hablaba la mujer madre de Sasuke, al poder sentir en plenitud al Saiyajin del cual se había enamorado.

-Creo… Que… ¡Voy…!- Goku respondía aquella confesión mientras sentía como le apretaban más de la cuenta, sin poder aguantar más volvió a derramarse dentro de Mikoto, que a hora completamente rendida no pudo hacer más que soltar un nuevo grito que fue callado rápidamente por los labios de Goku, a sabiendas de que alguien los podría escuchar, Kushina sintiéndose un poco apartada giro al Saiyajin cuando sintió que había dejado de besar a su amiga, solo para a hora ella plantarle un beso profundo y largo en sus labios, saboreando cada centímetro de él, mas no fue eterno, una vez separados como si ya dominara el arte de conocer el cuerpo de una mujer se guio a su cuello y comenzó a besar frenético, los gemidos de la pelirroja eran claramente escuchados por Goku, lo que provocaban que su pasión se encendiese aun más de lo que ya de por si estaba. _-"Amo esto"-_ se dijo en su pensamiento sin dejar de darle tregua a Kushina que cada vez sentía que sus piernas la traicionarían por el inmenso placer que estaba experimentando, su cuerpo completo se estaba convirtiendo en una amalgama de sensaciones, placer, lujuria, impaciencia, desesperación, deseo, amor y un sinfín de más sentimientos y emociones conformaban el estado anímico de la Uzumaki.

-Por… Por favor…- pedía ella alejándose un poco del Saiyajin haciendo que este cortara sus besos. -Te quiero dentro, te lo pido…- le suplico, al sentir la intimidad de él siendo frutada contra su abdomen, ella sabía que el también necesitaba aliviar ese ardor que en esos momentos invadía su cuerpo, pues aun no era suficiente para Goku de ese nuevo mundo de placer que estaba conociendo.

Con cuidado se acomodo entre sus brazos, había quedado de tal modo que sus rostros continuaron juntos pero a hora las piernas de la mujer flotaban al ser sujetadas con fuerza por el Son mayor, que sin perder más tiempo comenzó a atacar la intimidad de la pelirroja que acallaba sus gemidos en la boca de Goku que hacía lo mismo. Mikoto lentamente se recuperaba de aquel glorioso orgasmo que había sentido, podía sentir como la esencia del Saiyajin fluía dentro de ella, era simplemente excitante a la par de exquisito.

-¡Mmmmmgh…! ¡Mmmmmmgh…!- los gemidos apagados de Kushina hacían acto de presencia dentro del estanque, pues tanto ella como Goku se habían vuelto a introducir en este, la luna se reflejaba en las aguas de aquel lugar dándole un toque aun mas erótico al momento, llego un nuevo instante cuando el Saiyajin sin aguantar de nuevo, exploto dentro de ella, ambos arqueando la espalda en un triste y burdo intento de sentir más tiempo aquella explosión que los invadió a ambos, el azabache intento llegar más allá dentro de ella pero lamentablemente ya estaba completamente a dentro. El pulso acelerado, sus miradas perdidas, la saliva en sus bocas después de tan intensos besos y sobre todo de tal sensación tan placentera de sentirse conectados en más de un sentido y no solo limitándose al sexo fue algo glorioso, tan frenético como emocionante para los dos.

-Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan… Creo que… Yo también les quiero…- les dijo él un poco inseguro de sus palabras, pues no era fácil decir algo de lo que estaba seguro pero no sabias como expresarlo o decirlo, ellas ardieron aun mas de sus mejillas, esas simples palabras las hicieron convencerse de forma interna que debían controlarse o de lo contrario sostendrían relaciones toda la noche y no sería suficiente para ellas y mucho menos para él.

Mikoto se acerco a los dos, solo para tomar de una de las mejillas al rostro de Goku y darle otro beso, un gran y profundo beso, Kushina por su parte había bajado de la posición en la que había estado haciendo el amor con el hombre de ojos color negro, mas al ver a bajo pudo notar que su parte noble no se miraba ni si quiera un poco mas aliviada de lo que había estado momento atrás después de la primer descarga en la boca de Mikoto. Arrastrándolo de nuevo a la orilla las dos mujeres bajaron al mismo tiempo y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, las dos conectaron sus lenguas en la intimida del hombre, que al sentir las bocas, levanto su pelvis en un intento de hacerles más fácil el trabajo de usar sus lenguas, el ataque a sus sentidos fue brutal, se desconecto por un instante de la realidad al sentir como Kushina y Mikoto hacían lo mismo al mismo tiempo, las dos no perdían el tiempo, mientras una estaba ocupada en una cosa la otra jugaba con otra parte de la anatomía del hombre, que como podía aguantaba el tratamiento, pues tanto placer lo volvería loco. -Te… ¿Te gusta, Gokuuummp... Kummmhn?- pregunto Mikoto sin dejar su empresa a la par de Kushina. -Se siente… Se siente como si me fuera a derretir… ¡Tan bien…!- respondía con dificultad, pues le costaba mantener su cordura intacta o al menos hasta que Kushina introdujo en su boca su miembro viril, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar el estado del guerrero, seguida de Mikoto otra vez las dos intercalaron en su masaje oral a la parte intima del Son mayor, que solo aguantaba la sesión como podía, pero fue tarde ya cuando se desbordo en la boca de ambas, haciéndolas volver a gemir del placer obtenido por tan obscena y traviesa escena. -¡AAAAH!- el Saiyajin soltó aquel grito al no haber aguantado más tiempo aquella tortura tan placentera que sus dos prometidas le estuvieron haciendo y finalizo con aquella última liberación por su parte. Había sido una experiencia que los tres sin duda repetirían en el futuro.

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

* * *

Varios minutos después:

Los tres ya limpios y saciados de todo deseo se vestían fuera de las aguas del estanque, había sido algo tan endemoniadamente placentero que debían repetirlo si o si, pero por a hora estaban más que satisfechos.

-¿Te gusto, Goku-kun?- pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa traviesa, aun Goku que se había sonrojado un poco mientras terminaba de ponerse su dogi naranja por encima de su camiseta azul.

-¡Fue algo genial! No sabía que podía sentir ese tipo de cosas tan buenas, al menos no a este nivel- respondía con entusiasmo el Son mayor, pues no mentía, había sido una experiencia única e increíble.

-Una vez que volvamos a la aldea lo volveremos hacer, ¿Que dices?- Mikoto proponía haciendo que una sonrisa entusiasmada se posara en la cara del azabache. -¡Por supuesto que sí!- sin vacilar respondía, muy dentro de él estaba impaciente por qué ese momento llegara, una bestia había despertado en él y a hora ellas serian las responsables de tranquilizarlo.

Kushina se acerco al Saiyajin y plantándole un nuevo beso en los labios le miro sonriente. -Gracias, Goku-kun- le dijo ella abrazándose de él, este se quedo un poco confundido pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo a entender la cubrió entre sus brazos para reconfórtala después del momento tan intimo que los tres habían compartido. Mikoto haciendo lo mismo que su amiga también se abrazo al Saiyajin que correspondió de la misma forma, una vez que se separaron la Uzumaki deshizo la barrera que había creado, pudiendo regresar a su campamento, con tres sonrisas indescriptibles en sus rostros de introdujeron en la tienda de acampar que las dos mujeres habían levantado y no tardaron nada en quedarse dormidos, ellas abrazadas a cada lado del torso del guerrero, sintiéndose protegidas y amadas en plenitud por el hombre que las había enamorado de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _Nota: Recuerda querido lector, solo podrás votar por una única saga, en base a sus sugerencias y votos se realizara alguna de las siguientes sugerencias. Para realizarse, la saga ganadora debe contar con al menos 20 votos, los cuales se irán contabilizando conforme pasen los capítulos. Gracias y éxitos._

 _Nota adicional: No se preocupen si la saga que les llama el interés no gana, en una posible segunda temporada esta se incluirá, se les promete. Saludos._

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores "FanFic Wolrd010" y "Neopercival"-_

 _-Votos: Hasta a hora-_

 _La raíz de todo mal: 15_

 _Los guerreros de plata: 8_

 **.**

 **-Avances-**

-Al parecer Goku-san "trabajo" bastante durante la noche- [Kakashi observa de reojo el desanimo del pelinegro] -Es por eso que no tengo chica, prefiero mis libros-

-Quisiera que Gohan-kun se fijase en mi- [Hinata bromeaba con Sakura mientras estas caminaban por el sendero]

-Cuando te encuentre Son Goku, demostrare que no eres la gran cosa- [A, el Raikage de Kumo apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza al enterarse de que Goku también se dirigía hacia la isla del remolino]

-Si quieres ser fuerte, hazlo por aquellos a los que amas, piensa en tu madre y agradece que aun la tienes- [Goku sostenía una conversación sincera con el hijo de Mikoto]

-Por fin llegamos a la isla pero… ¡Ahí algo aquí! -[Gohan está en frente de un animal desconocido] -¡Deja a Hinata-chan!- [Sin cubrir su cuerpo en Ki, Gohan se lanza al ataque]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "La isla del Remolino". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Gohan… ¡No te confíes…! ¡Maldición!- [Goku se ve preocupado por alguna razón]

 **Bueno, antes de despedirme como comúnmente lo hago quisiera tomarme el atrevimiento de recomendarles un fic de un amigo mío llamado "El dragón protector" un cross entre Bleach y DxD, aun que con pocos capítulos la historia tiene un gran potencial, espero les agrade, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	22. Capitulo 21: La isla del remolino

_**Bueno les vuelvo a traer otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado el lemon del capítulo anterior jeje sin más me despido para pasar a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _jaja Hola tu comentario me hizo el día, gracias jajaja. Naaa, no creo que lo necesite aun que quien sabe jeje. Gracias de nuevo por comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Exacto, que mujer no se siente mejor después de quererse con quien ama pero bueno, eso de actualiza tu Android me mato jaja. Se te agradece el que hayas leído y comentado. Adiós._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Antes que nada, un placer volver a leerte amigo jeje, ¿El lemon se te hizo intenso? Pues la verdad no tengo palabras ante esto, ya que lo hice lo más leve que pude, a hora si lo hubiera hecho así, intenso, el mundo se acaba jajajaja. En fin de nuevo te agradezco el que hayas leído y comentado. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-El lobo solitario-**_ _Lamentablemente durante esta primer temporada no are lemon con el harem de Gohan, son unas niñas y hay que respetar eso, no estoy tan deschavetado a como me leo jajajaja No obstante con Goku y sus féminas es otro cantar, claro que si jeje. Te agradezco el interés. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola y un gusto como siempre amigo, claro tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta y con respecto a lo que me comentas, ese Goku ya perdió un poco de su inocencia claro que si eso es inequívoco después de compartir semejante placer jaja y te doy respuesta afirmativa, Goku alcanzara el SSJ4, claro que sí. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Dragon Saku-**_ _Claro amigo, tu voto ya fue contabilizado. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Claro, gracias por leer y comentar se aprecia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Espero te siga gustando el fic, nos vemos y como siempre digo gracias por todo._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Que bueno que te gusto la escena intima, tenía un poco de miedo al sentir que tal vez no les gustaria pero me alegra enormemente que si les agrado jeje. Y con respecto al "pobre diablo" que hizo enojar a Gohan, buen te llevaras una sorpresita pequeña, pero sorpresa al fin de cuentas. Te agradezco de nuevo y hasta pronto. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Gracias por siempre comentar, no sé como pagártelo amigo(a) de verdad, gracias. A hora bien el crédito por lo de la "reproducción" de las semillas del ermitaño es del lector_ _ **"FanFic World010"**_ _pues él fue quien me dio la idea, todo el crédito es para él y para los demás que leer y comentan, espero seguir leyéndote. Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Gracias por leer y comentar compañero, bueno a grandes rasgos no tengo ninguna justificación para que la aldea de la roca no se haya enterado de nada, básicamente no quise incluirlos en esta saga, espero no te molesto eso, ellos no tendrán protagonismo o relevancia así que pues pase de ellos jaja. Gracias, nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-El amigo pepinillo-**_ _Claro, cuando quieras comentar eres bienvenido, faltaba menos jaja. Que bueno es volver a leer tus impresiones amigo, gracias. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-el rey son goku-**_ _Gracias por leer y comentar, se te agradece y aprecia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Exacto, ni con ellos justos podrían hacerle algo a Goku, pero bueno hay que hacer entender al Raikage eso, es imposible considerando lo testarudo que es, pero bueno veamos qué pasa. Dando respuesta a tu pregunta, durante esta primer parte de la historia de Naruto, es decir, hasta el escape de Sasuke y el viaje con Jiraiya no habrán más personajes de DBZ en Naruto, tal vez durante Shippuden si vayan, nos estamos leyendo y gracias por comentar cuando puedes así como leer. Saludos y nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Créeme camarada que Goku dejara de ser tan ingenuo e inocente, solo un poco pero lo dejara de ser jaja. Gracias por leer y nos leemos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por los buenos deseos amigo, como siempre claro, te por seguro que por lo menos 34 si vas a leer (son los que ya llevo escritos) jaja. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Te pasas jajaja "sodomizados" jajaja Pero bueno, a hora Kushina y Mikoto tendrán que tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones, como dices, despertaron el Ozaru dormido en Goku pero también veamos si ese Ozaru les sigue el ritmo jaja. Gracias por comentar y leer. Se te aprecia. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Me cuesta escribir capítulos largos la verdad, aun no me acostumbro a este formato pero como dije cuando pueda claro que traire caps largos aun que mi estándar sean de 5k a 7k por capitulo. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Claro no te preocupes, ya corregiré eso de "cross". Gracias por leer y comentar siempre, nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _va a ser una conversación un tanto sincera entre el Saiyajin y el Uchiha, veamos si lo hace entrar en razón jeje. No te preocupes, cuando tengas ganas de comentar, hazlo hasta que te canses jajajaja no me molesta para nada leer comentarios de muchas palabras, eso me indica que estoy haciendo lo mejor posible en mi historia, nuestra historia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Hola y gracias por tus observaciones, se toman en cuenta y se aprecian. Nos vemos y saludos._

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thak you for reading and commenting. Good bye._

 _ **-Darckwilmartines**_ _\- Es un placer saber que te ha gustado amigo, gracias por pasarte, leer y claro, comentar. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku le cuenta su historia a Sasuke-_

 _-Kushina y Mikoto están de un mejor humor después de la noche que han tenido junto al Saiyajin mayor-_

 _-La única estructura que se mantiene en pie en la isla del remolino es el templo de ceremonias Uzumaki-_

 _-Gohan protegerá a Hinata de un ser desconocido-_

 _-Para esta misión van un total de 16 ninjas, contando tanto Genin como Jounin-_

 _-Mei también se prepara para "asaltar" la isla del antiguo país del remolino-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: La isla del remolino.**

Después de una noche intensa, todos ya se encontraban caminando por el sendero, Gohan haciendo uso de su vuelo desvelo que ya se encontraban cerca de la costa, pues el olor a agua salada llenaba las fosas nasales de todos, mientras Kushina y Mikoto caminaban más apegadas al Saiyajin que a hora si se sentía nervioso tras estar pensando en lo que había pasado en aquel estanque junto a la cascada, sobre todo por el "apetito" de ambas mujeres. Sasuke sabía que su madre estaba enamorada del padre del molesto de "el Son" como él le llamaba a Gohan, pero tal vez podía sacar provecho, después de todo, ¿Qué tal si le entrenaba? Y de ese modo poder perpetrar su venganza al hacerse más fuerte. La posibilidad estaba ahí, en el viento así que simplemente aria como que no pasaba nada y en caso de que su madre le dijese que se casaría con Goku fingiría una sonrisa y seguiría adelante.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- le llamo Sakura al verle tan distraído. -¿Qué quieres?- se escucho preguntar él, no le gustaba que le molestaran mientras pensaba.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez…- la chica se había sonrojado un poco al pensar en que tal vez, el Uchiha en ese viaje le aceptaría así que pensó, "Por qué no intento acercarme a él" de nuevo, claro estaba, pero el azabache tenía otros planes.

-No me interesa, Sakura… En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, es mejor que te pongas a entrenar, esta misión será dura así que no pretendas solo fingir que puedes…- esas palabras le dolieron a la chica pues ella se había acercado con las mejores intenciones al chico.

-Pero…- quiso argumentar pero de nuevo le interrumpió el muchacho. -Ya te dije que no me interesa…- y tras decir aquello acelero el paso para alejarse de una cabizbaja chica de cabellos rosas, se sentía muy afligida, siempre había querido estar con él, en cambio el Uchiha no quería saber nada de ella, en eso giro un poco su cabeza para ver como Gohan conversaba animado con Naruko e Ino que como era de suponer estaban rechinando los dientes, pero bueno, por Gohan se aguantaban. _-"Quisiera que Sasuke-kun fuera como Gohan-kun"-_ pensó sin dejar de ver a sus amigas junto al chico Son.

-Sakura-san…- Hinata le llamo desde su espalda, la mencionada se dio por aludida al ver a la chica de mirada a perlada como se acercaba a su lado. -Sasuke-san es muy engreído…- decía Hinata ganándose la mirada de confusión de Sakura. -Bueno… Si, un poco- respondía no muy convencida sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Por qué sigue insistiéndole?- preguntaba Hinata sorprendiendo a Sakura con aquella pregunta, tal vez lo hacía por que sentía que nadie más podía compararse con él o simplemente lo seguía haciendo por rutina. -No lo sé- respondía con sinceridad.

En eso Hinata miro hacia la dirección en la cual Naruko era separada de Ino por Gohan, parecía que les estaba pidiendo que se calmasen, esto provoco una pequeña risita en la chica, la cual también llamo la atención de la peli rosa. -Gohan-kun, es un gran chico, solo que Naruko-nee y Ino-san lo ocupan todo jaja- reía la hija de Hiashi al ver las escenas que su amiga rubia sostenía con la Yamanaka.

-¿A qué viene esto, Hinata-san?- pregunto sin entender Sakura.

-Que sería muy lindo que Gohan-kun, me mirara a mí…- eso descoloco completamente a Sakura, Hinata nunca se había comportado así de segura pero a la vez con su característica timidez, ¿A caso le estaba confesando que el chico Son le gustaba? Eso le molesto de forma interna, aun sin saber el motivo se apresuro a responder. -Y a mí que me importa…-

-Es solo una broma, Sakura-san jeje- Hinata reía al ver que Sakura había caído en la trampa, rápidamente se llevo sus manos a su rostro para tapar el rubor que había aparecido por lo anterior, ¿De verdad eras solo una broma o era a caso algo más? -¡Que broma más tonta!- recrimino la chica aparentando enojo.

Hinata seguía sonriente, desde que Gohan había llegado se había mostrado un poco más segura, al menos cuando él estaba presente. Después de esa "broma" por parte de Hinata siguieron caminando sin decir nada mas, el viaje estaba siendo tranquilo, a excepción para un Saiyajin que caminaba a duras penas, mientras dos mujeres iban a su lado, durante la noche, una traviesa Mikoto o Kushina se había despertado y bueno, sintiéndose de nuevo "hambrienta" hizo trabajar de más al Son, por eso esa mañana cuando se despertó había amanecido un poco cansando.

 _-"¿Esto es tener a dos futuras esposas?"-_ se pregunto el Saiyajin de forma mental mientras miraba los rostros radiantes de Mikoto y Kushina, se sentían completamente fuera del estrés y de preocupaciones, sin duda las relaciones intimas eran el remedio perfecto para relajar el cuerpo y curar el alma.

 _-"Como veo Goku-san tuvo una noche "movida", me pregunto si fue por que durmió junto con Kushina-sama y Mikoto-sama"-_ Kakashi ya sospechaba lo que había pasado, pues era claramente visible el ánimo renovado en las dos prometidas del Saiyajin mayor.

Y con todos y esos pensamientos en mente, todos siguieron su caminar hacia la costa.

* * *

En el mar, varios navíos pertenecientes a los ninjas de la nube se miraban andar con tranquilidad entre las aguas, en el barco más grande se miraba a un desesperado Raikage que observaba como sus ninjas trabajan sin parar, algunos llevando y trayendo objetos, cuerdas, pedazos de madre, provisiones, etc.

-Raikage-sama- llamo el mismo ninja rubio de aquella vez.

-¿Qué pasa, C?- preguntaba el corpulento hombre mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Le vengo a informar que nuestros ambu espías han notado actividad en las costas Oeste del país del fuego- haciendo una reverencia a su líder, el shinobi hablaba, atrayendo la atención de este. _-"¿Así que los de la hoja averiguaron algo?"-_ se pregunto momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, tras creer en esa posibilidad.

-¿Cuantos ninjas de la hoja son?- preguntaba a hora si más interesado en las palabras de su ninja guardaespaldas. -Nuestros ambu, han contabilizado una cantidad de 15 a 16 ninjas, 10 Genin y 6 Jounin- respondía a la pregunta de su Kage, este le miro sin creer lo que le acababan de decir. -¡¿Konoha se está burlando de nosotros?! ¡¿Envían Genin a una misión mortal?!- el Raikage decía molesto mientras una vena saltaba en su frente. -¡Nadie se burla del rayo!- volvió a decir frenético mientras destrozaba su silla de un golpe con una gran placa de metal que tenía en uno de sus brazos.

-Señor, Darui reconoció a varios de esos Jounin…- C, retomaba la palabra con un poco de temor, el Raikage le miro calmándose un poco. -Entre ellos, se podo notar a Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake y a…-

-¿A quién?- pregunto con impaciencia, al parecer podría vengar la vergüenza que Darui le hizo pasar cuando fallo aquella misión cuando pasaron los hechos del Daimio del fuego. -Son Goku…-

Por contradictorio que pareciese, el Kage dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que saco completamente de orbita a su ninja. -¿Son Goku…? ¿Ese mismo Son Goku del cual, Darui decía tiene un poder monstruoso?-

-Creo que si, Raikage-sama- C respondía a las preguntas de su líder mientras el mismo estaba en la confusión por la actitud tan repentina del Kage moreno.

-Muy bien, cuando lo encuentre… **-*¡PAM!*-** choco sus puños sin perder su sonrisa. -Lo destrozare con mis propias manos- con fuerza apretó uno de sus puños, podía sentir como la emoción por querer aplastar alguien le recorría, pues se cobraría lo que supuestamente Goku le debía, la humillación por haber fallado en una misión, esa era la ofensa que el Raikage de la aldea escondida entre las nubes se quería cobrar.

* * *

Costas del país del fuego:

Las gaviotas se escuchaban cantar sin descanso, el viento salado chocaba contra la piel de todos, las sonrisas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar al ver el majestuoso más en frente de ellos. -¡Es incluso mejor que el mar de la isla de las Olas!- Naruko decía con emoción mientras miraba como las olas chocaban en contra de la arena mojando todo a su paso.

-Naruko, no quieras ir a la orilla, el bote que nos llevara a la isla está en aquella choza que se alcanza a ver allá…- Kushina le decía a su hija al verla alejarse un poco. -¡Pero, mamá!- la rubia quiso apelar a su deseo de explorar pero su madre no le dejo. -Naruko, has caso- le dijo con voz serena pero firme, la chica de mirada azul sintiéndose superada por la autoridad de su madre solo cruzo sus brazos y le dio una mirada de resignación.

-Bueno, vayamos- Goku decía con una sonrisa mientras pasaba al lado de la rubia Naruko y acariciando sus cabellos rubios le sonreía, la muchacha inmediatamente dejo atrás su mal animo. -jeje Goku-sensei- reía la joven, aun que el Saiyajin mayor no la entrenara, esta había tomado la costumbre de decirle a Goku "sensei" aun que se desconoce la razón del porqué de esta forma de referirse al padre de Gohan.

 _-"Aun que tu no lo reconozcas, serás un gran padre para Naruko"-_ Kushina pensaba al haberse enternecido por el momento breve que Goku y Naruko compartieron.

Después de aquello, todos los Genin y Jounin caminaban por la blanca arena, esto sin dudas sería algo épico o esa era su percepción, más no para los ninjas mayores ya que estaban conscientes de que todo podría pasar en esa misión así que debían andarse con cuidado para que todos volvieran a la aldea, sanos y salvos.

Varios minutos pasaron desde que habían alcanzado la playa y por fin llegaron al pie de una gran choza de madera, en esta había un muelle que se introducía muy adentro de él mar y en este a su vez había un pequeño barco, lo suficientemente grande como para que todos pudieran entrar en él.

-¡Buenos días!- se escucho decir a Kushina con una voz más o menos alta para ver si alguien le escuchaba, como resultado se pudo escuchar como algo se movió dentro de la estructura de madera solo para después notar como la puerta de la vivienda se habría dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad, un poco pasado de peso y con una larga barba canosa. -Buenos días, somos ninjas de la hoja y…- Kushina quiso explicar el por qué de su presencia pero el anciano no le dejo. -Ya se quienes son…- respondía este mirando a todos, tanto a los jóvenes como a los adolescentes. -Ese Hokage suyo aviso que vendrían mas ninjas- termino de decir el hombre mientras bebía algo de una tasa que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Todos le miraron en confusión pues no se esperaban aquella actitud un poco altanera del hombre, este en cambio salía completamente de su casa, vestía ropa harapienta y desprendía un gran olor a pescado, sin duda lo de ser pescador se lo tomaba muy enserio. _-"Que feo huele"-_ pensó Goku tapándose la nariz al olfatear la pestilencia del hombre, como Saiyajin que era su olfato estaba más desarrollado y por ende el olor del anciano lo afectaba más. Con lentitud el viejo cerro su casa, al fin de cuentas les esperaba por lo que ya estaba listo para llevarlos a esa "isla maldita" como él le decía, con paso lento se fue alejando de su casa caminando por el muelle que esta tenia. -¿Van a venir o se van a quedar mirando mi espalda?- pregunto el viejo al sentir las miradas de los ninjas que seguían estáticos en sus lugares.

-Sí, claro… Vamos- ordeno Kakashi saliendo de su inconsciencia, no aguantaba el olor del hombre pero debían seguir la misión, después de caminar un poco más por el muelle llegaron al barco al cual lentamente todos se fueron subiendo uno a uno. -¿Disculpe, señor…?- preguntaba Kurenai al hombre que soltaba las ataduras de su navío con las que permanecía anclado al muelle. -Kosuke…- respondió sin ver a la mujer, la cual solo se exalto un poco por la burda respuesta del señor, claramente se notaba que era un cascarrabias. -Bueno, Kosuke-sama ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al antiguo país del remolino?- a hora si la mujer de ojos rojizos preguntaba lo que quería saber. -Entr horas- volvía a responder a secas el anciano pescador.

-Vamos a estar 6 horas en esta bañera, vaya lata- decía Naruko al haber estado escuchando la conversación entre Kurenai y el viejo. **-*PUM*-** Kushina le dio un fuerte coscorrón a la niña que le miro suplicante. -¡Mamá!-

-Respeta, Naruko- le respondía la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido sin dejar que su rubia hija reclamara por aquel golpe recibido. Luego de que todo estuviera listo, el hombre encendió el motor de su embarcación y comenzó a navegar hacia la antigua nación del remolino. Casi todos conversaban, a excepción quizá de Sasuke que solo estaba en una esquina del barco junto a Kakashi que también se mantenía callado y limitándose solo a observar como Naruko, Ino, Hinata y Sakura conversaban con Gohan a su vez Kurenai, Kushina y Mikoto tambi8en sostenían una "conversación de mujeres", mientras, también Goku y Asuma se mantenían animados en su plática.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru en lo suyo, mientras, el viejo Kosuke continuaba al control del barco y llegarían en poco tiempo, tal vez después de medio día o ya entrada la tarde.

-¡Voy a explorar todo!- Naruko decía emocionada por la nueva aventura, ganándose las miradas no muy entusiastas de Ino y las de más chicas a excepción Gohan que reía por el comentario de su amiga rubia de ojos azules.

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo, Kakashi-sensei: "No se separen". Una vez que lleguemos a la isla no nos debemos separar- Sakura intervenía haciendo que la chica de largos cabellos rubios le mirase con disgusto. -Y tú siempre tienes que quitarle la alegría a los demás, ¿Verdad?- Naruko decía aquello al haber recordado que en efecto, Kakashi les había dado aquella indicación mientras abordaban el pequeño barco.

-¿Sasuke por que no convives con los demás chicos?- Kakashi que estaba al pie del Uchiha preguntaba mirando de reojo al mencionado mientras también sostenía su libro Icha Icha en su mano derecha.

-Ya le he dicho que a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto mezclarme con…- miro hacia donde estaban los demás, pues Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji se habían unido a la conversación de las chicas con el joven Son. -Semejantes tarados- termino de decir cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en la madera del barco.

-¿Ni aun que uno de esos "tarados" pronto se convertirá en tu hermanastro?- volvía a inquirir el peli plata notando el disgusto en el rostro del muchacho. -Eso es asunto de mi madre, si ella quiere volverse a casar que lo haga, al fin de cuentas es su vida…- el azabache de camiseta azul elevo la vista para ver a su sensei que le sostuvo la mirada para ver que mas decía. -Sasuke, buscar venganza no te regresara a tu clan- Kakashi respondía con voz tranquila.

-¡Tampoco quedarme como idiota aquí lo hará!- tras ese arrebato en las palabras del chico todos le miraron, pues claramente esas palabras dichas por este fueron fácilmente escuchadas por todos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo se retiro del lugar para dirigirse con clara molestia hacia el frente del barco, en donde podría estar solo.

-Sasuke…- Mikoto pronuncio el nombre de su hijo al verlo alejarse, pero fue cuando sintió como Kushina poso una de sus manos sobre el hombre derecho de la Uchiha. -No te preocupes, mira- le indico la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pues con su cabeza la Uzumaki le pedía a la mujer de ojos negros mirara hacia atrás de ella, más precisamente en donde estaba Goku y Asuma. Haciendo caso voltio hacia el lugar, solo para notar como el guerrero de cabello alocado se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a seguir al hijo de Mikoto, la cual inevitablemente sonrió ante el gesto que el Son mayor estaba haciendo con ella y su hijo. _-"Gracias, Goku-kun"-_ pensó la mujer más tranquila al ver que tal vez Goku hablaría con Sasuke.

En la pequeña proa del barco, estaba sentado un pensativo Sasuke, el cual miraba hacia el frente, quieto y atento mientras observaba como la olas eran disueltas por el rompeolas del barco, no fue hasta que escucho como unos pasos se acercaban hacia él, girando su cabeza solo un poco par notar que era Goku.

El chico queso levantarse pero Goku con una de sus manos no se lo permitió al posarla en su negra melena. ¿Es hermoso no crees?- decía con pausada sinceridad mientras miraba las gaviotas volar sobre el cielo y el agua salada creaba una breve brisa en contra del barco y sus rostros. -Tsk…- el chico solo hizo aquel extraño sonido, quiso retirar su cabeza de la mano del Son pero sabía que no podría, pues la fuerza de esta era muy fácil de percibir para el chico Uchiha. Goku soltó la cabeza de Sasuke para sentarse a un lado de él.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto con muy poca cortesía el muchacho, pero Goku solo seguía con su sonrisa. -Yo era débil…- se escucho salir de la boca del azabache casando confusión en Sasuke. -¿Débil?- repetía el Uchiha en señal de no entender. -Yo me esfuerce mucho para ser fuerte…- volvió a decir, a hora si causando que el hijo de Mikoto lo entendiera. -Pero sabes… No me rendí y no me rendiré…- Goku miro a Sasuke el cual ya estaba entendiendo a donde iba la conversación. -Eso es mentira, tiene un poder brutal- reconoció muy y a si pesar el muchacho.

-Ese "poder brutal" es por qué en ocasiones entrenaba hasta casi morir- le confesó mientras le miraba.

-Usted no puede entender lo que yo siento…- le comenzó a recriminar por querer apoyarle, muy propio del chico. _-"Se parece a Vegeta"-_ pensó el Saiyajin al ver la actitud tan fría y aislada del chico de ojos negros.

-Tal vez no…- volvía a tomar la palabra el Son. -Pero… ¿Crees que eres el único que ha perdido algo?- Sasuke no respondió nada, en vez de eso espero a que Goku volviera a hablar. -Yo perdí a mi raza entera, a mi abuelito, a varios amigos y a mi esposa- decía tranquilo, haciendo que el otro chico le mirara con sorpresa.

-Todo "mi clan" también fue exterminado, dejándome solo a mí y a un puñado de Saiyajin por el universo…- comenzó a contar su historia a Sasuke que aun que no lo admitiera, ambos guardaban un gran parecido.

-En una ocasión mis amigos y mi hijo, Gohan tuvieron que hacer un viaje a otro mundo, teníamos que revivir a las personas que habían sido asesinadas por los Saiyajin malignos. Yo también fui pero tarde en llegar, ya que me estaba recuperando de mi pelea con Vegeta… Durante ese tiempo entrene, entrene y entrene con el afán de volverme mas y mas fuerte- así estuvo Goku contándole a Sasuke lo que había pasado en Namekusei mientras el aun no llegaba, le conto que en ese mundo se encontraba Freezer, el responsable de acabar con la raza de los Saiyajin, también le conto su batalla contra las fuerzas especiales del emperador así como contra otros enemigos antes de enfrentarse al mismísimo emperador del mal. -Usted si obtuvo su venganza, mientras yo aun la busco- apelo Sasuke al darse cuenta que la historia de Goku era muy similar a la suya con el clan Uchiha. -No…- respondía este haciéndolo de nuevo dudar.

-Yo no pelee contra Freezer por venganza, aun y sabiendo lo que le había hecho a los Saiyajin yo no peleaba para vengarlos…- eso sorprendió al Uchiha que no sabía que decir, solo miraba con asombro al guerrero de dogi naranja. -Yo pelee contra el por mis amigos, por la tierra, por que sabía que si no lo derrotaba tarde o temprano ese ser tan malvado la destruiría. Yo pelee por mis seres queridos, mis amigos, mi esposa y mi hijo, por ellos es que le pude ganar, si hubiera peleado por venganza, aun que hubiera ganado me sentiría vació, sin satisfacción por que no estaría peleando por un verdadero ideal-

-Pero…-

-Si realmente quieres hacerte fuerte, pelea por aquellos que te importan, Sasuke…- se levanto de donde estaba, siendo seguido por la vista del otro azabache que le miraba con atención. -No te voy a pedir que abandones tu venganza, solo te voy a pedir que pienses en ella… Tu madre, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría mirando como su hijo se consume en el odio?, Mikoto-chan es una gran mujer y me dolería mucho verla sufrir por ti, piénsalo Sasuke, eres un buen chico, solo que te sientes perdido…- Goku se giro y con un pulgar arriba se comenzó a retirar de la proa dejando a Sasuke solo, este giro su mirada hacia el frente en un claro tono molesta, esas palabras dichas por el Saiyajin si habían mellado en su orgullo, ya que se había sentido identificado con el pasado del padre de su rival, es decir, Gohan. _-"¿Pelear por aquellos que me importan?"-_ pensó el chico mientras tenía muy presente en él a su madre, esa mujer que sola lo crio y educo; con esos pensamientos se quedo mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, intentando asimilar todas las palabras dichas por Goku.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre la neblina:

Mei miraba a sus ninjas, esta ya había hablado con el consejo de ancianos y le habían autorizado ir de inmediato a la isla en donde antiguamente estaba Uzushiogakure, la razón: Debían averiguar que tramaba el rayo y el por qué de tan repentino interés en el extinto país del remolino.

-Chojuro…- llamo la castaña a un chico de aparecía un poco flacucha, el cual tenía un par de gafas conectadas a lo que parecían auriculares o protectores para los oídos, también portaba una camisa de manga larga azul claro a rayas y un pantalón de camuflaje militar, todo esto acompañado de un par de ojos negros y un color de pelo azul un poco claro. -¡S-Si! ¡Mizukage-sama!- hablo un poco alerta el muchacho quien portaba una extraña espada en su espalda, esta estaba cubierta de vendas impidiendo ver como de que material estaba hecha.

-Nos acompañaras en estas misión- decía Mei con una sonrisa al chico que se había exaltado un poco, cuando le avisaron que la Mizukage estaba reuniendo ninjas nunca se imagino que seria para una misión de rango A, debía ser algo grave.

-Mizukage-sama…- a hora Ao pedía la palabra, la cual le fue concedida con un breve movimiento de muñeca por parte de la mujer de mirada verde clara. -¿No cree que es un poco precipitado hacer que Chojuro nos acompañe? Recién se acaba de graduar y entrar a los siente espadachines, considero que aún es pronto para…- Mei le interrumpió de forma repentina. -No Ao…- la mujer miro al chico que se encogió de hombros. -Chojuro ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte, además, su Hiramekasei nos vendría muy bien- la Kage se giro hacia el resto de ninjas que le miraban con expectación.

 _-"Sigo insistiendo que este niño no está listo"-_ pensaba el ninja con el parche mirando de reojo al muchacho de cabello azul que estaba a un lado de él y detrás de Mei junto a él mismo.

-¡Ninjas de la aldea escondida entre la niebla!- decía con voz elevada Mei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Debemos detener el avance de los ninjas de Kumogakure, que actualmente se dirigen hacia el antiguo país del remolino por alguna razón que desconocemos-

Todos ninjas sonrieron un poco al ver que por fin habría una gran operación en su aldea, sobre todo al saber que su mismísima líder la poderosa y bella Mei Terumi les acompañaría.

-¡Debemos saber que traman!- decía elevando mas su voz y con una breve pero emocionante sonrisa y deseo de aventura en sus ojos miro a todos sus ninjas. -¡Debemos proteger a la niebla!-

Los ninjas estaban eufóricos, rápidamente comenzaron a dirigirse a los muelles de la aldea, el país del remolino esperaba, llegarían pronto, la isla no estaba tan lejos de las costas del país del agua por lo que tal vez esa misma noche llegarían sin los vientos les favorecían.

 _-"Veamos cómo te queda el ojo Raikage…"-_ pensó Mei mientras ella también caminaba siendo acompañada por Ao y Chojuro, ni ella ni el Raikage sabían quién les aguardaría en la isla.

* * *

Varias horas después: Costas de la isla del remolino.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- una latosa Naruko corría por la playa, mientras el resto bajaba con calma del navío acuático que les había traído hasta la isla.

Kushina al instante recordó el día que fue mandada a Konoha, sin saber nada había sido apartada de su clan, solo por que el tercer Hokage y los consejeros de la aldea lo habían solicitado, pero se sentía feliz, gracias a esto pudo escapar del destino de su clan, conoció a Minato, tuvo a su hija Naruko y recientemente había vuelto a enamorarse de otro hombre.

Kakashi y Asuma discutían con el hombre de la embarcación cuando tendría que volver por ellos, pero Goku intervino diciendo que no era necesario ya que usando su teletransportación volverían en cuanto terminaran la misión, tras esto todos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero viejo, casi borrado ya por la maleza, con dificultad caminaban entre esta, Kakashi y Asuma iban hasta delante pero apenas detrás de ellos Goku junto a sus dos prometidas caminaban tranquilos, los Genin eran los que caminaban hasta atrás junto a Kurenai que se quedo para vigilar la retaguardia del grupo.

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿Qué debemos hacer aquí?- pregunto Hinata que caminaba a un lado de su maestra.

-Bueno Hinata debemos investigar las ruinas de la isla, solo eso- respondía ocultado muy bien las verdaderas intenciones de la misión, en si no mentía pero tampoco estaba desciendo toda la verdad.

-¿Para qué…?- a hora preguntaba Ino que iba un poco delante junto a Gohan y Naruko. -Tenemos sospechas de que algo esta pasando, debemos asegurarnos- volvía a responder la mujer de mirada rojiza a la rubia Yamanaka.

-¡¿Pero ese "algo" que es?!-

-No puedo decirles más chicos, lo siento- Kurenai decía al verse abrumada por la curiosidad de los chicos.

 _-"Que fastidio, tener que venir hasta esta isla olvidada solo para que nos oculten las cosas"-_ Shikamaru que iba más adelante pensaba fastidiado mientras se mataba un enjambre de mosquitos que lo hostigaban, Kiba y su perro estaban igual y ni que decir de Chouji que caminaba muy forzosamente, ya que su condición física no era la que debería tener. -Q-Que cansado e-estoy- decía el Akimichi sin dejar de comer frituras. -Si dejaras de comer golosinas no estarías así, Chouji- Shikamaru que pasaba a su lado decía con tono cansado.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo…- Chouji paro solo para abrir otra bolsa de papitas. -Por qué no comes nada- término de decir mientras volví a comer y a caminar, esto provoco una gota de sudor en su amigo flojo. -No cambias nada, eh- el chico de cabello peinado en piña decía con una sonrisa forzada al ver a su amigo comer sin detenerse.

-¿Son unos tontos no crees, Shino?- decía Kiba a un callado Shino que caminaba a su lado sin apenas hacerle caso. -…- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. -Oye, ¿Por qué no hablas?-

-…- Shino continuaba sin responder, sinceramente ese chico era un misterio andante.

-Da igual…- el Inuzuka se rindió al querer hablar con su compañero y solo siguió caminando con su perro Akamaru en su cabeza.

Después de varios minutos adicionales de caminata entre la maleza pudieron salir a una zona abierta, la tarde ya se terminaba dejando ver que la noche los había alcanzado, pues ya habían llegado tarde a la isla.

-Muy bien, creo que por hoy nos quedaremos aquí, lo bueno por decirlo de alguna forma es que por fin llegamos al remolino- Kakashi decía mirando al resto.

Luego de hacer una rápida organización y de que Gohan junto a Goku trajesen varios peces del mar montaron el campamento, este era muy tranquilo pues todos comían algún toso de pez y se preparaban para descansar, como el día anterior Mikoto y Kushina se quedarían con Goku dejando en claro ya su relación, Ino al ver esto quería seguir el ejemplo de las mujeres diciéndole a Gohan que si no quería dormir con ella, el chico Son no entendía el por qué de aquella extraña petición, pero como el chico no sabía en lo absoluto nada pues termino aceptando, para la mala suerte de la rubia de mirada celeste, Naruko y Sakura le detuvieron y se la llevaron a rastras hacia la tienda de acampar que compartirían.

Mientras todo esto pasaba algo les observaba entre los bosques, algo que esperaba paciente su tiempo para atacar…

Hinata caminaba tranquila en las cernías, le había entrado la necesidad de ir al baño por lo que se alejo un poco para hacer sus necesidades, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji ya estaban durmiendo en su tienda de acampar mientras el resto se preparaba para hacerlo.

-Oigan, ¿Donde está Hinata-san?- pregunto Sakura al ver como su amiga de mirada clara no se miraba cerca.

-Me dijo que iría al baño- Naruko intervenía quitándose su chaleco naranja dejándose solo su camisa de manga corta negra.

-Oye Naruko últimamente has estado muy apegada a Gohan-kun- Ino hablaba ya acomodada en su espacio.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntaba la oji azul con enojo aparente a Ino que se levanto de donde estaba acostada.

-¡Gohan-kun es mío! ¡No te quiero cerca de él!- Ino recriminaba abiertamente sobre su interés en el joven Son.

-¡¿Así?! ¡No veo que tenga tu nombre en alguna parte de su cuerpo!-

-Lo tiene en donde menos crees- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta cosa que tanto Naruko como Sakura interpretaron directamente mal. -¡Pervertida!- exclamaron las dos chicas a Ino que reía por sus palabras.

-Como sea, no te quiero cerca de Gohan-kun- volvía a repetir con voz autoritaria la Yamanaka.

-Tú no eres nadie para negarme eso, además, Gohan-kun me quiere más a mí que a ti- Naruko no se quedo callada aun que intentaba no hablar tan alto.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso, bigotes de gato?!- el enojo cómico de Ino hizo reír a Sakura que solo escuchaba como sus dos amigas volvía a pelear por el azabache de Gohan.

-Soy una Neko más hermosa y tierna que tú- Naruko decía adoptando una pose de gato mientras fingía ronronear.

-Patética…- con una gota de sudor en su nuca, Ino solo se limito a responder aquella palabra a la acción absurda de la otra rubia. Mientras las discusiones entre las dos rubias continuaban Sakura continuaba en lo suyo, limitándose a ver y reír. **-*Grrrrr*-** de repente se escucho fuera de la tienda de acampar haciendo que todas las chicas reaccionaran. -¿Escucharon eso?- Naruko preguntaba mirando hacia la dirección de dónde provino el sonido fuera de la tienda.

Con cuidado y miedo, Ino asomo su cabeza para ver qué pasaba, pero no se encontró nada, solo al hacer esto rápidamente volvió a meterse a la tienda y decirles a las chicas que no había nada. -Hinata…- Sakura decía un poco alarmada por la suerte de su amiga que continuaba afuera.

Gohan continuaba junto a la fogata con su padre y Kushina, Mikoto ya se había retirado al lugar en el que dormirían, después de todo tanto ella como la pelirroja y Goku no durmieron casi nada la noche anterior por su "encuentro romántico" aun y así Goku aun no se sentía con sueño por lo que Kushina decidió acompañar a su futuro esposo e hijo adoptivo. -Ese pescado estuvo muy rico, gracias Gohan-kun- Kushina le sonreía a Gohan por la comida que él y su padre habían traído. -No pasa nada, Kushina-san jeje- reía nervioso el chico al haberse apenado con su futura madrastra.

-Por favor, ya te dije que solo me llamaras Kushina… Aun que, tampoco me molestaría que me llamaras "Mamá" jijiji- la amable Uzumaki sonreía y reía tras decir aquello, ciertamente le había tomado mucho cariño al chico, más sabiendo que Naruko se sentía muy atraída por el muchacho.

-jeje perdón- fue la respuesta nerviosa del joven Son sin dejar de ver a Kushina que estaba, como era de suponer, al lado de Goku.

-Gohan, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- Goku decía acomodándose en el tronco donde estaba sentado al lado de Kushina.

-Sí, papá, solo quiero quedarme un momento más- pedía el muchacho a su padre que resignado decidió quedarse también junto a su hijo y la Uzumaki mayor.

-Kushina-chan…- Goku llamo a su prometida que estaba a su lado. -¿Qué pasa, Goku-kun?- preguntaba intrigada la mujer.

-Estaba pensando… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto de este lugar?- el Saiyajin preguntaba con intriga cansando la misma en la mujer pelirroja.

-Bueno…- estuvo pensativa durante unos momentos pero al final decidió responder. -Lo que pasa es que mi padre murió durante la segunda guerra ninja y que a hora aparezca una carta de él, me es bastante extraño- explicaba la Uzumaki. Los dos Son escuchaban con atención, pues parecían comprender lo que la mujer intentaba explicarles.

Mientras los dos adultos continuaban su conversación, Gohan giro la cabeza un poco hacia los arboles, pues le había parecido escuchar algo parecido a algo arrastrarse. -¿Qué ocurre?- Goku pregunto al notar la distracción de su hijo. -¿Eh?...- el chico volvió a ver a los dos adultos que también le miraban. -No, nada, me pareció escuchar algo- se limito a responder el semi-Saiyajin a su padre que volvió a retomar su plática con Kushina.

Hinata por su parte continuaba caminando muy tranquila por los alrededores de la tienda de acampar de sus compañeras y ella, ya había terminado sus necesidades por lo que se dirigía de vuelta hacia esta para descansar.

 **-*Grrrrrrr*-** se escucho entre unos arbustos grandes, frondosos y cercanos cosa que no dejo ver a la kunoichi que era lo que merodeaba. -¿Hola?- llamo pero no recibió respuesta.

-Naruko-nee, ¿Si eres tú? Es mejor que no intentes asustarme- la chica de ojos a perlados decía un poco asustada, Naruko tenía la mala costumbre de asustarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad por lo que Hinata ya sufría de traumas por culpa de la rubia.

 **-*Grrrrr*-** otro gruñido se escucho, a hora si la chica estaba alterándose, pero en vez de retroceder, se puso en posición de combate esperando a que lo que fuese que se escondía en los arbustos.

 _ **-¡Byakugan!-**_ la chica activo su Dojutsu preparándose para combatir en su defensa si era necesario.

De repente una enorme serpiente se presento en el lugar, pero esta era distinta, en primer lugar era lisa ya que su piel no presentaba escapas, tenia mechones de pelo en la cabeza la cual tenia de forma terrorífica una máscara, Hinata al verla se aterro pues no sabía qué demonios era esa cosa. **-*Grrrrrr*-** gruño como si de un animal cuadrúpedo se tratara cuando era obvio que las serpientes no lo hacían. -¡AAAAAH!-

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUM!*-** se escucho de de repente causando que todos se levantara de golpe, los chicos y chicas salieron de sus tiendas de acampar mientras los senséis también lo hacían. -¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- Asuma decía mientras miraba como una columna de humo se levanto entre los árboles.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata aun no regresa!- Ino decía con prisa mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa ninja.

Por su parte Mikoto salía apresurada de la tienda de acampar solo para ver entre los arboles a esa maldita cosa enrollando a Hinata. -¡¿Pero qué…?!- la Uchiha abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver la máscara que cubría el rostro del "animal".

-No… ¡No puede ser!-

-¡Akamaru!- Kiba le gritaba a su compañero canino mientras salían de su tienda en compañía de los demás chicos.

Goku, Gohan y Kushina estaban aun al pie de la fogata, pero los dos primeros se levantaron de golpe al sentir de repente un potentísimo Ki maligno y por acción del estruendo anterior. -¡Este Ki! ¡Es muy poderoso!- Goku se miraba preocupado tras sentir esa aberración.

 _-"El Ki de Hinata-chan, se está debilitando y ese Ki maligno se está fortaleciendo"-_ Gohan pensaba desapareciendo de repente ante la vista de Goku y de Kushina. -¡Gohan!- gritaba el Saiyajin mayor en un intento de impedir que su hijo fuera solo pues esa cosa se estaba alejando. -Gohan-kun…- Kushina sin entender nada solo pronuncio el nombre del chico, pero rápidamente volvió a ver a Goku el cual se miraba apurado.

-¡Goku-kun!- Mikoto llegaba al lugar y con una clara cara de preocupación miro a Kushina la cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando. -Kushina… ¡No sabía que tu clan había sellado a la falsa bestia con cola!- ese comentario por parte de la oji negro había shockeado un poco a Kushina pues ni ella sabía eso.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!-

-Hinata fue captura por esa criatura- volvió a decir la Uchiha.

-¡Maldición, ese maldito gusano sabe ocultar su presencia!- Goku decía llamando la atención de las dos mujeres, al intentar identificar mejor la ubicación del animal para teletransportarse se dio cuenta de esa habilidad en la bestia.

Mientras esto pasaba Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai también llegaban junto a todos los chicos, a excepción de Gohan que ya estaba buscando a su amiga.

-¿Dónde está Gohan-kun?- Naruko pregunto al no ver al joven Son por ninguna parte.

-Fue a buscar y rescatar a Hinata…- Kushina dijo causando asombro en los demás.

-¿Que le paso a Hinata?- Kiba preguntaba un poco desesperado por la preocupación por su compañera.

-Chicos quédense aquí, Goku, Asuma y yo iremos por ellos- Kakashi rápidamente estaba organizando todo, Kurenai, Kushina y Mikoto se quedarían a cuidar a los chicos y al campamento mientras los Jounin varones irían a salvar a Hinata y tal vez, aun que poco probable a Gohan.

-¡Pero…!- Naruko quiso alegar a su favor pero.

-¡Maldita sea! Gohan también escondió su Ki, tal vez para que esa cosa no lo sintiera- volvía a decir Goku alterándose cada vez más. _-"Gohan, ¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando?! ¡Muéstrame tu Ki para poder encontrarte!"-_

-Estamos a ciegas- comento Kakashi al analizar la situación tan repentina que se había presentado.

* * *

Gohan corría sin parar entre los arboles de la isla, le estaba pisando los talones a la cosa que se había llevado a su amiga Hinata. _-"Hinata, aguanta, jure que te protegería y es lo que voy hacer"-_ pensaba el chico Son sin detener su marcha, sentía que en cualquier momento vería a aquella especie de sanguijuela gigante, pero algo andaba mal, esa cosa había escondido su presencia, lo que le causaría problemas para encontrarla sin duda alguna, cosa que el mismo también hizo al sentir que tal vez esa cosa tenia adicionalmente la capacidad para percibir la presencia de los demás.

 _[Nota del autor: Si señores, el cero colas será quien hostigue a nuestros protagonistas en esta isla, en si no es una bestia con cola pero de acuerdo a la película en la que sale se le puede considerar una por el inmenso poder que tiene, esto aunado a que lo puede incrementar al alimentarse de las emociones negativas de las personas, pues creo que va a ser un digno rival. Fin de nota.]_

 **-*PUUUUM*-**

Un fuerte coletazo que Gohan esquivo dejo entre ver como aquella cosa por fin se mostraba, con una Hinata inconsciente siendo enrollada por el largo cuerpo liso de esa cosa.

-¡Hasta que te muestras, maldito!- Gohan decía con un claro semblante molesto. -¡Deja a Hinata-chan!-

El joven Son se lanzo en contra de la bestia que le esperaba, pero lo que de repente no se espero el chico fue ver como aquella cosa comenzó acumular una enorme cantidad de energía oscura en frente de su máscara.

 _ **-"Jutsu: Bola sombra"-**_

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-** un claro estruendo sacudió la isla, mientras una gigantesca fumarola de polvo y humo se dejo ver mientras se alzaba en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

Todos miraron hacia la dirección en la cual había parecido que comenzó una batalla. -¡Están allá!- grito Goku que sin perder tiempo comenzó a volar hacia la dirección en donde la explosión había ocurrido.

Kakashi y Asuma tampoco perdieron más tiempo y tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitían empezaron a correr entre las ramas de los arboles, al ver esto Naruko valiéndole todo también quiso correr pero fue detenida por su madre. -¡Suéltame, mamá! ¡Gohan-kun está peleando!-

-¡Naruko! ¡Él estará bien! ¡Cálmate!- Kushina intentaba controlar a su hija que forcejeaba fuertemente para liberarse.

-¡No!- la chica se soltó por fin de su madre y sin detenerse se adentro de en el bosque. -¡Naruko!- Kushina también le comenzó a perseguir siendo seguida por los demás pero antes de que estos avanzaran Mikoto y Kurenai se interpusieron. -¡No, chicos!- decía la Uchiha mirando con seriedad a los muchachos que se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer.

 _-"Gohan-kun, por favor, regresa bien"-_ Ino pensó colocándose su manos en su pecho, quería ir también pero sabía que no podría atravesar a las dos kunoichis que les estaban frenando el paso.

-¡Tenemos que ir ayudarlos!- alego Kiba desesperándose.

-No, Kiba, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos, es muy peligroso para ustedes- Kurenai respondía a las demandas de su alumno que le miro con molestia por las negativas de su sensei.

* * *

Gohan se levanto lentamente del cráter que se había generado por el ataque recibido, el chico al haber bajado tanto su Ki había resultado lastimado un poco, pero ese poco fue suficiente para hacerlo enfadar aun más.

-¡No dejare que te lleves a Hinata-chan!- Gohan decía mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su labio inferior, a hora así pelearía enserio, la sanguijuela por su parte soltó a Hinata y se preparaba para poseer a Gohan, pues había sentido como su corazón se había llenado de ira, una de las emociones de las cuales se alimentaba la criatura.

 _[Nota final: Reibi así como el resto de bijuu's reales serán mucho más poderosos en esta historia, además le daré una habilidad nueva a esta sanguijuela, su poder no llegaran ni por asomo al nivel de un Súper Saiyajin, pero al menos contara con una habilidad que puede poner en aprietos a un Goku o a un Gohan en estado base mínimo y más si estos se confían, sobre todo el joven Son._

 _PD: Se les recomienda ver la película: "Lazos", para que entiendan las habilidades de Reibi. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _Nota: Recuerda querido lector, solo podrás votar por una única saga, en base a sus sugerencias y votos se realizara alguna de las siguientes sugerencias. Para realizarse, la saga ganadora debe contar con al menos 20 votos, los cuales se irán contabilizando conforme pasen los capítulos. Gracias y éxitos._

 _Nota adicional: No se preocupen si la saga que les llama el interés no gana, en una posible segunda temporada esta se incluirá, se les promete. Saludos._

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores_ _ **"FanFic Wolrd010"**_ _y_ _ **"Neopercival"**_ _-_

 _-Votos: Hasta a hora-_

 _La raíz de todo mal: 16_

 _Los guerreros de plata: 8_

 **.**

 **-Avances-**

-¡Te dije que no te confiaras, Gohan!- [Goku estaba frente al Reibi listo para acabar con esa cosa]

-¡Despierta! ¡Gohan-kun, despierta!- [Hinata intentaba despertar a Gohan que estaba inconsciente]

-Por fin liberaremos al Reibi del sello- [Tres siluetas desconocidas se hacían presentes en el lugar de batalla]

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa en ese lugar?!- [Mei desde su barco observa como grandes columnas de humo se alzan en una poco distante isla del remolino]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Caída". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¡Gohan-kun!- [Naruko corre hacia el lugar en donde Gohan pelea]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**

 **PD: Me sigo tomando el atrevimiento de recomendarles el fic de mi amigo "El dragón protector", un una historia de DxD, espero les guste, tiene potencial. Nos vemos.**


	23. Capitulo 22: Caida

_**Bueno les vuelvo a traer otro capítulo, sin más me despido para pasar a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Hola y un gustazo enorme como siempre leerte amigo, espero te siga gustando el fic. Cuidante y buenos deseos. Adiós._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Hola amigo y gracias por dejar tus impresiones jeje no voy a negar que si me gusta este arco pero más que nada actualizo rápido por que tome esa costumbre de actualizar cada dos días, espero seguir así por que sin alcanzo a actualizar todos los capítulos que ya llevo escritos pues si actualizare como inicialmente tenía pensando, cada semana o cada dos… Espero pronto leer otro cap tuyo por supuesto, este último no lo comente por qué justito apenas había comentado el capítulo especial que publicaste, sin embargo, ten por seguro que cuando actualices hay me veras en los comentarios jeje. Con respecto a Hinata y su protagonismo, veré que puedo hacer como ya tengo todo este arco escrito veré donde meter un poco de la oji perla sin que parezca forzado. Me despido deseándote lo mejor en tu día. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Orochimaru en el remolino, hubiera sido interesante pero preferí hacer algo no tan como decirlo "previsible" pero bueno espero seguir leyendo tus impresiones amigo. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Claro, saludos._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Créeme que la mayoría de capítulos tendrán peleas sobre todo dos "estelares" jaja no digo nada por que después estaré cometiendo spoiler jajaja. En cuanto a Hinata y Hanabi no te entendí, ¿Qué quieres decir con y cito "mmmmmm, difícil la cosa"? Si eres tan amable de solucionarme la duda me permitirás dormir más tranquilo jajaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Y se pondrá todavía más intensa e interesante conforme se llegue al clímax, claro que si jaja. Adiós y gracias._

 _ **-Wokki-**_ _Claro amigo, actualizo rápido por que ya tengo muchos caps adelantados, además, que no me gusta hacerles esperar tanto jaja. Tu voto es muy importante, claro que si, gracias por votar, leer y comentar, se aprecia de corazón. Nos vemos y espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias de nuevo por comentar y leer así como siempre presentarte y dejar tus impresiones. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-jessicaUuU-**_ _Antes que nada, gracias de nuevo por comentar y leer, se aprecian tus palabras amiga, créeme que hago mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer una historia más o menos disfrutable y leerte decir esas cosas sobre la historia me llena de orgullo y satisfacción, espero que esto sigua siendo así y que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

 _ **-Monse-**_ _Un gusto leerte compañera, gracias por atreverte a comentar, espero que valga la pena el hacerlo jeje otra cosa bienvenida seas a esta nuestra historia. Bueno pasando a responderte en condiciones aun no se define quien pueda ser la madre de Goten, así que tal vez pueda ser Uzumaki o Uchiha, aun no se sabe jeje además, te vuelvo agradecer por tu voto, se aprecia. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Siempre que tengan dudas y pueda responderlas sin desvelar algo importante lo hare, para eso estoy y con gusto lo hago, me encanta leer las intrigas que levanto jajaja y de igual manera me encanta responderlas, claro, siempre y cuando pueda sin afectar a los "secretos" de la trama. Gracias por pasarte y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Esperemos amigo jeje, ese chico necesita unas nalgadas, es lo que quiere que le den jajajaja. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Se agradece de nuevo el leerte compañero y sobre las semillas, de nuevo gracias por tus sugerencias, sin duda aun que algunas no pueda tomar en cuenta, más que nada por el enfoque hay otras que con gusto lo hare siempre que me sea posible ya que en esta historia contribuyen todos, aun que sea poquito pero contribuyen, gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar. Saludos y éxitos_

 _ **-Banagher Links-**_ _Claro su voto ya ha sido tomando en cuenta, gracias por haberlo hecho. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo, como veras esta historia se desarrolla durante el periodo de tiempo entre las sagas de Cell y Majin Buu por lo que seria ilógico meter a los Saiyajin del U6 en la trama, considerando que ni si quiera han conocido a Bills y a Wiss… Pero no te preocupes, en una segunda temporada puede que aparezcan tal y como lo contemplo. Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Esperemos que Goku haga entender a ese chico y me da gusto saber que te ha gustado el cap, aun que como voy a seguir un poco el canon de Naruto, lo de Itachi si esta difícil pero eso ya se verá en su momento. De nuevo se te agradece el interés y nos vemos. Cuídate._

 _-_ _ **Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre un gusto leerte Jos, respondiendo a tus interrogantes, pues Goten aparecerá rápido dependiendo si gana su saga o de lo contrario pues no le veo más cabida al chico aun que de que nacerá, nacerá y dando respuesta a tu otra pregunta, pues la verdad no pense el eso del reconocimiento aun que es buena idea, gracias como siempre. Nos vemos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Gracias, estoy intentando hacer a este Goku más maduro, pues como sabrás y espero compartas mi opinión de lo contrario no pasa nada xD Este Goku es el que más madures a demostrado, es decir, el Goku de la saga del Cell, hare que sea aun mas adulto pero sin que pierda esa forma tan despreocupada de ser, básicamente intentare darle una personalidad similar a la de Hashirama, que a pesar de ser muy poderoso siempre es despreocupado y amigable pero cuando la cosa es seria, es seria. Gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Gracias por comentar como siempre amigo, entiendo lo que me dices, es muy difícil hacer que los dos mundos coexistan en el sentido del poder, sobre todo a la hora de las peleas entre personajes de ambos mundos tan distintos, temo caer en incoherencias pero aun así me arriesgare, espero lo entiendas y no me fusiles por esto jajajaja Ok no, no obstante como dicen "el que no arriesga no gana" solo espero no perder jeje. Saludos y te deseo lo mejor. Adiós._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Todo lo que dices es verídico, el apetito de las dos mujeres es muy alto, pues estuvieron mucho tiempo sin un hombre así que entiéndelas, solo dedicándose a sus hijos (Sasuke y Naruko) llega un hombre nuevo a sus vidas del cual se comienzan a enamorar y para colmo ese hombre las "enciende" con su cuerpo pues es normal que lo quieran explotar de una vez jaja. El Reibi se me ocurrió por la habilidad de convertir las emociones negativas en poder, ya que el enojo de un Saiyajin puede ser muy, como decirlo, ¿"Puro"?, pero bueno, esto apenas comienza, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Cuando llegue el momento le Goku y el Raikage se conocerán, pero entrar en batalla… Mmm… Bueno ya se verá si, si o no jeje. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin saludándote y deseándote lo mejor. Bye_

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-A quiere capturar al cero colas para Kumo-_

 _-Naruko e Ino pactan una tregua de forma indirecta-_

 _-Sakura también está muy preocupada por Gohan aun que lo intente esconder-_

 _-Hinata se siente culpable por la pelea de Gohan-_

 _-Kumo por fin llega al remolino-_

 _-Mei está impaciente por llegar e "integrarse" a la fiesta-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: Caída.**

Gohan miraba al grotesco animal, este meneaba su cabeza enmascarada, mientras, se volvía un rollo enorme, sin saberlo el Saiyajin, la creatura se estaba alimentando del enojo que el chico estaba sintiendo así como de las emociones negativas que sentía en el corazón de una Hinata inconsciente. _-"Su Ki está aumentando aun que no se por qué"-_ la criatura soltó un terrible chillido que aturdió al chico lo que provoco que cerrase los ojos y se tapara los oídos por unos momentos.

 _-_ ¡Eh!- el Son reacciono tarde siendo brutalmente envestido por la cola del cero colas, lanzándolo con fuerza en contra del bosque…

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-** el crujir de los arboles rompiéndose era rotundo, pues una gran línea de impacto no se hizo esperar. -¡Maldición es muy fuerte! Más de lo que creí, pero, ¿Por qué?-

A la lejanía se podía ver a Goku volando, este claramente miro como la línea de impacto se dibujaba entre los arboles levantando sobre el cielo grandes columnas de polvo.

Kakashi y Asuma corrían con desesperación, pues ante el estruendoso sonido de un impacto debían estar listos ante todo.

Gohan por su parte se levantaba entre los escombros, sus manos estaban llenas de una sustancia morada, pegajosa y asquerosa, rápidamente se limpio, para levantar la vista y a una súper velocidad correr de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el cero colas con una inconsciente Hinata.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡SHIIIIIIIII!- el cero colas soltó aquel alarido al haber sido lanzado con fuerza en contra de unas rocas que se rompieron en el acto, Gohan aprovecho para tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos solo para alejarse de un salto y dejarla sobre el suelo mientras volvía a la pelea.

 _-"Dolor, dolor, dolor, temor, temor"-_ de forma interna la chica peli azul estaba siendo torturada por una extraña entidad.

La criatura salió disparada de las rocas en las cuales se encontraba, mientras drenaba las emociones negativas de la Hyuga esta se fortalecía. _**-"Jutsu: Bola sombra"-**_ Reibi volvió a cargar aquel extraño ataque, el cual rápidamente Gohan con Hinata en brazos esquivo haciendo que este chocara de lleno en contra del suelo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 _-"El Ki de Gohan se debilita y no sé por qué demonios está pasando esto"-_ el rostro de Goku se miro preocupado al ver la enorme explosión que se noto en medio del bosque.

Gohan como podía revertía los constantes ataques de la sanguijuela en contra de él. -¡AAAAH!- arrojando una fuerte ráfaga de energía pudo mandar de nuevo a las rocas a Reibi, el chico se notaba agitado mientras que de las pocas raspaduras que presentaban sus brazos de nuevo esa extraña sustancia morada se podía notar. -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento débil?- el muchacho comenzó a perder energía desde que había sido impactado por la cola del cero colas y por consecuencia ser cubierto de esa sustancia asquerosa.

-¡Gohan!- Goku llego al auxilio de su hijo, el cual aun peleaba contra aquella grotesca cosa enmascarada. -Papá, ten cuidado esa cosa tiene…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el chico cedió cayendo de rodillas. -¡Hijo!- Goku con prisa se aproximo a su hijo notando aquella extraña sustancia en sus brazos y raspaduras. _-"Es veneno…"-_ pensó el Son mayor al reconocer de lo que se trataba.

* * *

A la lejanía la pequeña flota de barcos del rayo miraban con asombro como una gran estela de humo se levantaba en medio de la isla.

-Hay una batalla en esa isla- el Raikage decía serio sin dejar de ver lo que hasta hacia momentos atrás era una isla tranquila.

-¡Raikage-sama!- varios ninjas se presentaron frente a su líder que se giro para verles. -Quiero que un primer equipo de avanzada llegue a esa isla, ¡Rápido!- ordeno con autoridad el Kage haciendo que los ninjas que tenían en frente bajaran del barco y con chakra se estabilizaron para poder caminar encima del agua, después de esto comenzaron a correr hacia la isla.

* * *

Goku apretaba sus nudillos, miraba con enojo a la criatura que se retorcía en frente de él, su hijo ya había caído inconsciente por causa del veneno que ese despreciable animal le había inoculado de forma indirecta, pues toda su piel excretaba de forma horrorosa el liquido purpura que era venenoso y Gohan al no cubrir su cuerpo con Ki pues fue infectado al momento de establecer contacto directo con el liquido aquel.

 _-"Odio, odio, odio, odio…"-_ resonó en la mente de Goku comprendiendo que esa cosa hablaba a través de su mente.

-¿Quieres odio? ¡Te daré odio!-

En un destello supersónico Goku cubierto en Ki se lanzo al ataque, impactando varias seguidillas de puñetazos en todo el cuerpo largo de la criatura, había cubierto su cuerpo con Ki, esperando que el veneno que la piel de la criatura no le afectara. **-*PUUUUUM*-** se escucho cuando el cuerpo de la sanguijuela daba de lleno en contra de un cumulo de rocas cercano.

Goku por su parte sin dejar de atacar creó una pequeña esfera de Ki que lanzo en contra de la nube de polvo que se levanto. Rápidamente escurriéndose el cero colas salió rápido de donde había impactado solo para dejar ver como una violenta explosión ocurría.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-**

-¡No escaparas!- Goku desapareció de la vista solo para aparecer frente a la criatura, que preparo un ataque furioso en contra del Saiyajin, pues de forma simultánea creo múltiples extremidades para intentar alcanzar al Son mayor.

 _ **-"¡Jutsu: Armas sombra!"-**_

Una cantidad abrumadora de manos aparecieron frente a Goku el cual las esquivaba con apenas esfuerzos, no fue hasta que varias al mismo tiempo dieron un rotundo impacto de lleno en el guerrero, pero este se alcanzo a cubrió pero no pudo evitar salir un poco despedido. -¡Eso me dolió!- grito el Saiyajin preparando otra esfera de Ki y lanzándola en contra de Reibi que como podía intentaba resistir.

El cansancio en el guerrero era nulo mientras la criatura apenas y se lograba mover.

 _ **-"¡Jutsu: Súper bola sombra!"-**_ una grandísima cantidad de chakra oscuro formo otra enorme esfera comprimida, esta fue engullida por la criatura que se comenzó a inflar.

 _-"Esto no es bueno, esa cosa ingirió una cantidad brutal de Ki"-_ Goku se preparaba para ver que era el siguiente movimiento del cero colas.

A la distancia, más específicamente en donde Gohan había entablado combate, una desorientada Hinata despertaba, solo para encontrarse con un Gohan recostado a su lado, con varias rasgaduras menores en su ropa y cuerpo, el chico no estaba en lo más mínimo dañado, si no envenenado al entrar en contacto con el cero colas el cual aprovechándose que Gohan tenía pequeños rasguños le había inoculado el veneno.

-Gohan… ¡Gohan-kun!- Hinata meció al chico solo para recibir como respuesta un quejido por parte del inconsciente Son, el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo le había debilitado mucho y a una velocidad pasmante, eso denotaba que tan letal era esa sustancia.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** una potentísima onda de viento le dio a ella y al chico que como podía se cubría los ojos solo para elevar la vista y ver una gigantesca nube en forma de hongo elevarse a la distancia.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** el estruendo había sido tal que hasta la tierra había temblado un poco.

Goku sobrevolaba la isla, un inmenso cráter se había creado por el brutal impacto de su técnica maestra en contra de la criatura de la cual no quedaba ni un rastro. -El Ki maligno de esa cosa desapareció, creo que lo elimine por fin- se dijo así mismo completamente serio, su cuerpo no presentaba herida alguna, pues eso para él había sido un juego de niños. -A hora debo ir con Gohan…- decía el Son mientras volaba de regreso hacia donde había dejado a Gohan y a Hinata.

Los ninjas a la distancia, miraban boquiabiertos el resplandor que se había generado en la isla después para verse aquella gigantesca nube en forma de hongo.

Por su parte el Raikage miraba con suma intriga el fenómeno, no había duda, en esa isla había pasado algo. -¿Sera él…?- inconscientemente pronunciaba refiriéndose claramente al Saiyajin.

Hinata lloraba encima del cuerpo de Gohan, el cual aun seguía inconsciente.

En eso Kakashi y Asuma por fin llegaron, mirando la escena. Lo primero que notaron con claridad era que todo a la redonda estaba destruido, el poder destructivo de los Son era tremendo pensaron mientras se acercaban.

Goku también descendió de repente del cielo, los dos Jounin le miraron y con una mirada y un asentimiento entendieron lo que paso, una vez que llego a lado de la chica que estaba con su hijo este hablo calmado. -El está bien, Hinata- decía el Son mayor intentando calmar a la oji perla que le miro llorosa. -¡¿Pero por qué no despierta?!- pregunto la chica sin ocultar su preocupación a la vez que intentaba calmar sus lagrimas, sentía que había sido su culpa.

-Fue envenenado, Hinata… Pero va a estar bien- volvía a decir con calma el Son. _-"Un mal habito de Gohan es confiarse y por eso esa maldita cosa lo enveneno al no cubrir su cuerpo en Ki entro en contacto directo con esa cosa y su piel"-_ pensó Goku recordando esa característica de su hijo.

 _[Nota de autor: Tal vez no les parezca esto, pero, créanme para darle un poco de sentido a lo demás deben haber "incoherencias controladas", además que yo sepa ni Goku ni Gohan son invulnerables al veneno, así que a grandes rasgos no es una incoherencia pensar en que Gohan fue envenenado por haberse confiado, Fin de nota.]_

-¡Gohan-kun!- Naruko salía de entre los arboles con una Kushina detrás de ella, inmediatamente tanto madre como hija miraron al chico Son tendido en el suelo, el corazón de Naruko dio un vuelco, la desesperación la ataco, pues mirar a Hinata llorar no había sido algo tranquilizador. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras sin detenerse a pensar corrió de nuevo, sin miedo a lastimarse cayó de rodillas frente al tendido cuerpo inconsciente del joven Son, Hinata estaba igual que ella, no daba crédito a lo que de una forma tan repentina había pasado.

-Gohan-kun…- la chica de mirada azul pronunciaba el nombre del chico que parecía dormido, solo su rostro se fruncía un poco por el dolor que el veneno estaba causando en su cuerpo. -¡Gohan-kun!- lo comenzó a mover con la esperanza de que despertase pero no fue así. -¡Despierta, baka!- continuo diciendo mientras la ropa del chico era humedecida por las lagrimas de la chica.

-Naruko…- Goku le llamo pues este también estaba a su lado. -No te preocupes, Gohan está bien- el azabache decía intentando calmar a la chica que le miro con enojo. -¡¿Por qué no lo protegió?! ¡¿Por qué Goku-sensei?!- la chica enfrento al Son mayor que solo le miro sin decir nada, los demás estaban igual que este, callados y solo escuchando los reproches de la chica, Kushina se sentía mal por Goku y su hija pero sabía que Gohan estaría bien, a hora lo importante era tratarlo y ver la forma de eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo.

La pelirroja se acerco a su hija a la cual levanto del suelo y apretándola en contra de su cuerpo dejo que esta se abrazase mientras continuaba llorando. Goku sintió que le había fallado a su hijo, pero si tan solo este no se hubiera confiado y hubiera atacado con todo desde el principio y sobre todo una regla muy básica que el Son mayor había establecido después de aquella extraña técnica de Darui durante la emboscada del rayo: Sin importar que cubrir tu cuerpo con Ki, pero no había sido así, Gohan se había lanzado sin pensar, sin siquiera liberar Ki para protegerse lo que derivo en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos…

-Debemos buscar un antídoto- se escucho decir a Kakashi acercándose. -Tienes razón, Kakashi-san…- respondía el Saiyajin desviando su mirada de nuevo a su hijo y a Hinata junto a Naruko que continuaban a su lado.

-Esa cosa desprendió el veneno justo después de comenzar a pelear contra Gohan, al momento de que este le toco con las leves cortaduras que tenía en los brazos fue cuando se enveneno- recalco lo que suponía había pasado.

Con cuidado Goku cargo a su hijo en su espalda, mientras, Asuma, Kakashi, Kushina, Naruko y Hinata caminaban a paso lento de regreso, debían tratar rápido al chico, de lo contrario su vida correría peligro.

 _-"¿Qué era esa cosa?"-_ pensó el Saiyajin recordando a la sanguijuela con la cual había peleado.

* * *

En el cráter creado por el ataque final de Goku se podían ver pequeños charcos de la misma sustancia purpura que había envenenado a Gohan, de repente y sin previo aviso de estos comenzó a emanar una especie de humo negruzco el cual se dirigía a una sombra que se acercaba al lugar, varias pisadas se escuchaban, hasta revelar que eran tres individuos. -Los residuos de Reibi con chakra oscuro fueron derrotados- decía una de las tres entidades.

-Si… Ese sujeto es muy poderoso- el de en medio hablaba tranquilo mientras su cuerpo absorbía lo que ellos describían como "chakra oscuro". -No obstante, una vez que liberemos al Reibi real completamente del sello de los Uzumaki nadie podrá contra nosotros- remarco con una sonrisa.

-Para eso tuvimos que invertir muchos años de búsqueda…- el tercer individuo hablo.

-Las cinco naciones ninjas tendrán a los bijuu reales, pero nosotros tendremos al cero colas y cuando eso pase, todo el mundo shinobi se postrara ante la aldea escondida en el cielo- volvía hablar el sujeto de en medio mientras sonreía sin parar.

-¿Qué pasa con ese tipo de antes? Puede ser un problema- pregunto el primer tipo que había hablado.

-Por a hora estaremos al margen, aun que si las cosas se complican tendremos que arriesgarnos a salir, debemos saber cuál será su primer movimiento, además, esos entrometidos del rayo también vienen y algo me dice que Kiri tampoco se va a quedar de brazos cruzados- el aparente líder decía con calma.

-¡Viene alguien!- alertaba uno de los tres, haciendo que rápidamente se enterraran en el suelo desapareciendo por completo.

Varios ambu de la nube por fin llegaron al lugar, con asombro en sus rostros miraban el inmenso cráter que había dejado aquella sorprendente explosión que hizo temblar la isla entera. -Debemos avisar a Raikage-sama de esto, algo me dice que no estaremos solos en esta isla maldita- uno de los ambu decía consternado.

-¿Algo? O ¿A caso es la maldita presencia de un gigantesco cráter?- otro hacia una broma de mal gusto al ser tan obvio que no estaban solos en la isla.

-No importa, Raikage-sama debe saber de esto- el líder de los ambu volvió hablar mientras emprendía el regreso a la costa norte de la isla, ahí esperarían a su Kage y al resto de ninjas de su aldea.

* * *

-¡Esa explosión!- Mei desde su barco miraba hacia la isla que se notaba en la lejanía. -¡¿Qué está pasando en esa isla?!- se pregunto la Kage con suma intriga.

Chojuro y Ao observaban en silencio como su líder miraba hacia la isla del remolino, algo en ella se removió, como si alguien le esperara o algo por el estilo. -¿Mizukage-sama?- Ao llamo un poco preocupado a su líder, la cual claramente se notaba un poco intranquila pero sorprendentemente su rostro decía otra cosa. -No te preocupes, Ao, una vez que lleguemos veremos que está pasando- la mujer de largo cabello decía sin dejar de ver a sus dos subordinados más cercanos. -Descansen- término de decir mientras se dirigía a su camarote lista para dormir, en cualquier momento llegarían así que debía ahorrar energías si era necesario pelear.

 _-"Mizukage-sama es muy confiada"-_ pensó el chico de la espada vendada razonando sobre la actitud mostrada por su líder.

* * *

Campamento de Konoha: Isla remolino.

Goku aparecía junto a los demás, en su espalda descansaba un inconsciente Gohan, mientras Naruko y Hinata no se querían desapartar de él, inmediatamente Ino también corrió hacia donde estaba el Son mayor mientras un nudo en su garganta se presentaba amenazando con hacer que la chica rubia de mirada celeste también llorase, tal y como lo habían estado haciendo Hinata y Naruko, por su parte Sakura intentaba disimular que también le impacto ver a Gohan así, pero algo dentro de ella se estaba muriendo de la preocupación por el azabache, los demás Genin miraron sin entender que había pasado, pues todo a apuntaba a que Gohan había sido derrotado por aquella cosa.

-¿Qué paso, Goku-san?- Kurenai preguntaba con sorpresa mirando como Goku dejaba con cuidado a su hijo en el pasto sobre una manta que con anterioridad el Son había tendido.

-Gohan ha sido envenenado…- respondió con seriedad el Son llamando la atención de todos. -No sé que era esa cosa, solo que al parecer podía excretar veneno por la piel, Gohan le ataco sin cubrir su cuerpo con Ki lo que causo que quedara expuesto a la sustancia- explico el Son volviéndose a poner de pie.

Momentos después:

Kushina haciendo uso de ninjutsu medico intento curar al chico pero fue imposible, este solo emitía quejidos de dolor al sentir el contacto del chakra curativo sobre su cuerpo, esto preocupo a la Uzumaki mayor.

-¿Tal vez si tomamos una muestra y la lleva a la aldea podrían desarrollar un antídoto?- Kakashi proponía en modo de pregunta al Son cosa que al parecer le había agradado. -¡Es verdad! No se me había ocurrido antes-

-¿Gohan-kun se pondrá bien?- Ino pregunto a los adultos que le miraron. -No te preocupes, Gohan va a estar bien, pronto lo curaremos- las palabras de Goku acompañadas con una leve sonrisa tranquilizaron enormemente a la chica rubia, mientras Hinata y Naruko no se desapartaban de Gohan el cual aun continuaba siendo tratado por Kushina y una Mikoto que se había integrado para ver en que ayudaba a su futuro hijastro.

-Esto se nos salió de las manos…- Asuma decía con preocupación. -Padre no nos dijo que tendríamos que pelear contra Reibi- recalco aquello con enojo el ninja con barba.

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa que enveneno a Gohan?- Goku pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Jounin el cual asintió. -¿Qué es exactamente?- volvió a preguntar.

-Se dice que en la antigüedad, en estas tierras un sinfín de guerras ocurrían, del sufrimiento, odio, dolor, tristeza y demás sentimientos negativos nació una criatura, Reibi…- Kakashi comenzó a explicar llamando la atención de todos. -Esa criatura se alimentaba de las emociones negativas de las personas y las convertía en chakra, cosa que le hizo obtener un poder inmenso, como si fuese una de las nueve bestias con cola- término su explicación el ninja del Sharingan.

-Por eso se le llama "cero colas"- a hora Goku entendía mejor el tema, anteriormente Mikoto y Kushina le hablaron sobre las bestias con cola y lo poderosas que eran, por eso el Son ya podía entender más o menos lo que esa cosa era. -Exacto, Goku-san… Reibi o cero colas, es el espíritu maligno que residía en estas tierras, aun que según sabia el clan Uzumaki le había sellado por lo que se me hace muy raro que apareciese-

-El sello se debilita…- Kushina entraba en la conversación ganándose la mirada de todos. -¿El sello?- Goku estaba sin entender nada. -Un antiguo líder del clan, sello al Reibi hace mucho tiempo, o es lo que supongo ya que ni yo sabía que mi clan había sellado a esa cosa- culminaba de decir la pelirroja a un Saiyajin confundido, pero ya seria tema para después, lo que a hora era más importante era Gohan.

-¿Cómo sigue Gohan, Kushina-chan?- Goku se miraba preocupado por su hijo el cual respiraba con un poco de agitación.

-El veneno se propaga rápido por su cuerpo, logre sacar un poco de este…- enseño un pequeño frasco con aquella sustancia purpura. -Lo que más me preocupa es cuanto pueda aguantar… Este veneno es muy potente, en un cuerpo normal causaría la muerte en cuestión de minutos, pero Gohan al ser un Saiyajin su cuerpo puede soportar el veneno durante más tiempo solo que lo malo es que logra eliminar las fuerzas muy rápidamente- la pelirroja también se miraba afligida por el joven Son.

-Iré a la aldea y regresare con el antídoto- la decisión de Goku sorprendió a todos, ¿Cómo iría hasta la aldea en un instante? Claro los Genin no sabían que el Saiyajin podía hacer la teletransportación o también volar, cosa que si ya sabían, pero aun estaba el hecho de que la aldea estaba muy alejada.

-Sera mejor que se lleve a Gohan, de ese modo le pueden tratar mejor el envenenamiento- Kakashi sugería.

-Creo que sí, es lo mejor…- volvió a ver a su hijo sin consciencia. -Bueno, en cuanto esté mejor volveré- el Saiyajin convencido se volvió a agachar para tomar a su hijo, Naruko, Hinata e Ino inmediatamente también se levantaron mientras miraban como Goku cargaba en su espalda al débil chico. -¡Yo también iré!- se apresuro a decir Naruko con un semblante triste. -Es mi culpa que Gohan-kun este así… Yo… Yo también- a hora Hinata hablaba mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

-Gohan-kun me necesita a mí- Ino decía denotando una gran seguridad en sus palabras pero a la vez temblorosas al no saber que le pasaría a Gohan al estar en ese estado.

-Chicas, es mejor que se queden… Aun deben cumplir la misión. Gohan estará bien, se los prometo- Goku hablaba intentando calmar a las tres chicas, mientras una cuarta aun que se esforzara también denotaba tristeza al ver al chico en aquel estado.

-Goku-kun…- Kushina y Mikoto se acercaron a su prometido y después de darle un beso en cada mejilla se alejaron de él. -Cuida de él- la pelirroja decía mientras observaba por encima del hombro el rostro de Gohan. -No hay de qué preocuparse, Gohan es fuerte- Goku estaba seguro de eso, en cuestión de horas volvería así que nada malo pasaría.

-Muy bien, creo que ya me voy…- posando dos de sus dedos en su frente se concentro para encontrar el Ki de el Hokage, Gai o cualquier otro ninja que estuviera en la dirección de la aldea. Y en un parpadeo desapareció de los presentes, los Genin se sorprendieron enormemente al ver aquello. -¡Desaparecieron!- Kiba decía con sorpresa.

-Es una de las técnicas de Goku- Asuma decía esclareciendo un poco la situación. _-"Esos Son, tienen técnicas sorprendentes_ "- Kurenai pensó asombrada.

 _-"Gohan-kun, espero que estés bien, baka"-_ Naruko mirando hacia el cielo nocturno decía aquellas palabras en su mente, estaba realmente preocupada por el chico, a estas alturas sería tonto ocultar sus sentimientos por el Son por lo que simplemente dejo que su corazón se expresara.

* * *

Goku aparecía en el gran portón de la aldea, no sabían por qué pero inmediatamente los guardias le reconocieron. -¡Goku-sama!- Kotetsu salió del puesto tan rápido como pudo, pues noto como el Saiyajin cargaba a su hijo en la espalda y no se miraba bien.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están aquí?- interrogo el otro chico que también se había aproximado al azabache.

-No hay tiempo, Gohan ha sido envenenado, debemos llevarlo al hospital- Goku pedía con un poco de desesperación, los ninjas le miraron por unos instantes más hasta que reaccionaron. -¡Esta bien, síganos por favor!- los ninjas guardia indicaban mientras comenzaban a correr hacia el hospital de la aldea.

Torre Hokage: Aposentos del Hokage.

-Hokage-sama…- un ninja llamaba al anciano que estaba leyendo un libro en su cuarto. -Ya voy…- el viejo se levanto de su cama y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-No saben que no deben molestarme durante la noche- decía Hiruzen un poco fastidiado por haberle interrumpido su lectura.

-Perdone, pero, Goku-san se presento en el hospital con su hijo envenenado- decía el ninja causando que el Hokage abriese sus ojos. -¿Qué?- pregunto sin creerse aquello. -Tal y como se lo digo, a hora mismo está en el hospital mientras tratan al joven Gohan- volvió a remarcar el ninja que Sarutobi tenía en frente.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte- indico Hiruzen, el ninja solo asintió y se comenzó alejar por el pasillo, Sarutobi por su parte se miraba pensativo, entrando de nuevo a su cuarto se coloco su capa de Hokage, pues tendría que ir al hospital y averiguar qué había pasado. _-"¿Que significa esto?"-_ se preguntaba el anciano mientras terminaba de cambiarse, pues todo se había complicado de la nada.

Hospital de la hoja: Momentos después.

Varios médicos estaban analizando una muestra de sangre del Saiyajin hibrido, mientras Goku esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital, le habían negado el acceso a la sala en donde estaban tratando a su hijo. Mientras esperaba el Son mayor recordaba las ocasiones en las que su hijo se había confiado, primero con Cell y a hora con aquella creatura, Goku por su parte tenía muy clara la regla, si te confiabas eras fácil de derrotar sin importar que tan fuerte seas, es algo que él aprendió a la mala hacia años.

Goku continuaba en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alguien se presento a su lado. -Goku-san- Sarutobi llamo al Saiyajin que se levanto de su asiento para ver al anciano. -Oji-chan…- Goku hacia una especie de saludo al viejo el cual solo se aclaro la garganta para hablar. -¿Cómo esta?- pregunto el Hokage sin rodeos.

-No lo sé, las semillas del ermitaño no curan el envenenamiento por lo que haberle dado una fue una mala idea, recupero fuerzas pero rápidamente el veneno lo volvió a poner en aprietos, a hora no sé como este, me dijeron que esperara aquí, aun que tengo miedo de estar aquí- esas últimas palabras confundieron al Hokage pero se aguanto las ganas del preguntar el por qué de aquello, solo se limito a recobrar el sentido real de la conversación.

-¿Qué paso en la isla?- pregunto el viejo.

-Al rato de haber llegado, una especie de sanguijuela gigantesca nos ataco…- Goku comenzó a contar todo lo acontecido al llegar a la isla del antiguo país del remolino, el como aquella criatura se había llevado a Hinata Hyuga y como su hijo corrió tras ella para arrebatarle a la chica, también le conto la corta pelea de su hijo con esta y el cómo termino envenenado, en pocas palabras, todo.

-Ya veo… Esto es más grave de lo que me esperaba- Sarutobi expresaba su opinión al haber escuchado todo de boca del Son mayor, el cual se miraba preocupado por su hijo y los demás que se habían quedado en la isla.

-Gohan-san estará bien, deberías volver a la isla- Hiruzen decía esperando una respuesta del azabache. -No me iré hasta que Gohan esté bien, admito que me preocupan Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan así como los demás pero estarán bien, personalmente extermine a esa cosa y dudo que hayan más- el Son mayor decía recordando cómo había acabado con el cero colas, supuestamente. -Además, siempre he sido un mal padre… Creo que quedarme es una forma de compensarle a Gohan todo ese tiempo que no he pasado con él- se sincero un poco el Son ante la mirada atenta del Hokage.

-Les pediré a los médicos que en cuanto encuentren el antídoto al veneno de Gohan te lo hagan saber- decía Sarutobi mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda.

-Gracias, Oji-chan- Goku respondía agradecido, aun que no podía negar que se sentía nervioso en el hospital, más que nada por su miedo a las inyecciones y las agujas medicas, aguantaría por su hijo, se lo debía después de todo el tiempo que no paso con él, era al menos en parte una pequeña retribución a este.

Después de esto, el tercero se dispuso a retirarse, en su rostro se denotaba preocupación, pues al haber escuchado lo que el Saiyajin le había dicho estaba seguro de que había sido una trampa, en la cual cayeron como niños, a hora lo que debía hacer era rogarle a Kami-sama que todo saliera bien, claro, con la intervención de Goku, esto lo guardaría en secreto después de todo había sido su error al haber sido tan precipitado y mandarlos a la isla sin más.

* * *

Isla del remolino: Varias horas después.

-¿Así que también Konoha está aquí?- los mismos ambu de antes miraban entre los arboles a los ninjas de Konoha, la mayoría no pudo dormir por la preocupación de Gohan, sobre todo las chicas, mientras los chicos aun que intentaban mantenerse aislados de lo que había pasado tampoco eran indiferentes, especialmente, Sasuke, el cual no se creía que su rival hubiera caído tan fácilmente.

-Naruko…- Ino se acerco a la otra chica de mirada azul, la cual claramente se miraba entristecida.

-No me molestes, Ino- la chica no estaba de humor como para aguantar a la otra rubia, esta sin decir nada solo se sentó al lado de la otra chica. -Se que quieres a Gohan-kun- Ino decía haciendo que Naruko le mirase con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sarcástica. -A lo que quiero llegar es que, a hora el nos necesita, no debemos estar peleando- Ino daba su punto de vista, el cual era bueno a decir verdad.

-Te entiendo, es solo que…- quiso hablar pero la oji celeste le callo. -Lo sé, ese chico es especial, debo reconocer que al principio solo me gustaba por ser popular pero, su sonrisa y ese gran corazón terminaron por hacer que me gustara sin importar que- Ino reconocía lo que sentía por Gohan, lo que de alguna forma también incitaba a Naruko hacerlo.

-Es un baka jeje…- reía la oji azul recordando todas las veces que le ha pegado por alguna torpeza del chico. -Pero muy lindo- reconoció.

-Estará bien, es hijo de Goku-san, el ninja más poderoso de nuestra aldea- Ino intentaba animar a la otra chica rubia con aquellas palabras.

-Claro que se que estará bien…- Naruko se levantaba de donde había estado sentada. -Lo que me preocupa es no ser fuerte, aun cuando el no esté- reconocía la chica.

-Naruko, eres una chica arrogante, engreída, un poco enfadosa y sobre todo muy insistente-

-¡Yo no soy ni arrogante ni engreída!- la chica se miraba un poco molesta por la descripción de Ino.

-Tienes un sueño ¿No?-

-Si…- respondió a secas la chica Uzumaki.

-Entonces demuestra que realmente lo persigues- Ino levantándose de donde había estado con Naruko se giro y se comenzó a alejar dejando a una pensativa chica rubia de mirada azul. -¡Claro que si, deberás!- Naruko decía con una sonrisa, aun que no aguantaba a Ino, sabía que tenía razón, debía demostrar que perseguía un sueño, el sueño de convertirse en Hokage de Konoha.

-Chicos, Mikoto y yo iremos hacia la antigua ciudad… Debemos explorar las ruinas- Kushina explicaba lo que harían, ellas irían a explorar la antigua aldea destruida, mientras el resto se quedaba en el campamento.

-Yo también quiero ir, mamá- Naruko que recién llegaba al lado de los demás decía mirando a su madre.

-No, puede ser peligroso- Kushina se negó a llevar a su hija, además, estarían más a salvo aquí que más adentro de la isla.

-Pero…-

-Has caso a tu madre, Naruko- Kakashi intervenía ayudando a la pelirroja que le sonrió por el gesto.

-Que fastidio, justo al llegar a esta isla fuimos atacados y a hora nos separaremos- Shikamaru decía pesimista.

-Asuma tu junto a los chicos vallan al rio cercano a investigar y de paso tal vez pescar, si pueden claro… Kurenai y yo exploraremos los alrededores- el ninja peli plata organizaba lo que harían. -Los comunicadores están listos por cualquier cosa- término diciendo mientras enseñaba un pequeño aparato en su oreja derecha. _-"Solo espero que la señal funcione"-_ Kakashi pensó al saber que tantos arboles podrían interferir con la señal de los aparatos.

-Muy bien Kakashi, nos vemos al rato- Asuma decía mientras daba una fuerte aspiración a su cigarro.

-Chicos, vamos a explorar un poco el rio- el hijo del Hokage decía mientras daba media vuelta y se comenzó a encaminar en la dirección en la que estaba aquel rio que habían descubierto durante la mañana, pues el Sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, el segundo día en la isla del remolino y todo se había complicado por el ataque de aquella cosa.

Todos los Genin resignados también dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a seguir a Asuma.

-Bien…- Kakashi miro a Kushina y a Mikoto. -Todo está listo, nos veremos en este punto cuando el Sol este cerca de ocultarse-

-¡HAI!- dicho aquello por el Hatake los cuatro ninjas salieron corriendo hacia diferentes destinos, Kakashi y Kurenai explorarían las cercanías al cráter formado por el ataque de Goku, en búsqueda de algo que les indicara que estaba pasando, mientras, Mikoto y Kushina irían hacia la antigua aldea del remolino, aquella que estaba en lo profundo del bosque.

* * *

 **-*¡CRAC!*-** un árbol caía en contra del suelo después de haber sido rotó con violencia. **-*PUM*-** el sonido resultante fue escuchado cerca de la costa, pero este no había llegado a oídos de Kakashi o Kurenai que estaban cerca.

-Por fin llegamos…- se escucho decir a C, que bajaba de uno de los barcos de Kumogakure, detrás de este venia el Raikage, que observaba todo. -Él cero colas nos espera- dijo con voz seria el moreno.

-¡Ninjas!- llamo el Kage a todos los ninjas que habían venido, que en total habían sido como sesenta aproximadamente, veinte por cada barco, pues había arribado a las costas un total de tres así como el propio en donde el Raikage venia. -Saben para que hemos venido, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba el líder de Kumo sin dejar de ver a sus soldados.

-¡HAI!- gritaron al unisonó afirmando.

-En algún lugar de esta isla, se esconde una bestia con el mismo poder que un bijuu, hemos venido para ¡Reclamarla!- comenzó un discurso el rubio de mirada explosiva.

-Señor…- el líder ambu de antes aparecía detrás de su líder, el cual dejo de hablar para dirigirse al hombre en mascarado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Supieron quien creó aquella explosión?- preguntaba esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-No, Raikage-sama pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Konoha también está en la isla- culmino de decir el ambu aun con su rodilla sobre el suelo y agachando la mirada ante su líder.

Al escuchar esto, el Kage sonrió, se cobraría lo de antes, claro que si…

-En ese caso, creo que debemos exigirles una bienvenida, ¿No creen…?- dijo burlón el Kage cuyo nombre era A.

-Konoha no nos robara a cero colas…- A se volvía a dirigir a sus ninjas. -¡Búsquenlos y tráiganlos! Pero si se resisten, tienen autorización para usar fuerza letal- grito haciendo que los ninjas que le escuchaban comenzaran a saltar dentro de los arboles, pues las "ordenes" de su líder se acataban quisieran o no, la contienda indirecta había comenzado.

-C…- volvió a llamar el líder, al ninja rubio de antes. -¿Raikage-sama?-

-Quiero que personalmente lideres a un escuadrón y se dirijan de inmediato al antiguo templo Uzumaki ahí debe estar el sello de Reibi- ordenaba con autoridad A, C ante esto solo asintió y después de ver y juntar a una buena cantidad de ninjas se apresuraron a internarse en el denso bosque virgen que cubría toda la isla.

-Si estás aquí, are que des la cara, Son Goku…- el Raikage había tomado una extraña obsesión con el Saiyajin, al cual no conocía aun pero eso no evitaba que estuviera completamente resentido con el azabache por haberle perjudicado los planes que tenia para el Daimio del fuego.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _Nota: Recuerda querido lector, solo podrás votar por una única saga, en base a sus sugerencias y votos se realizara alguna de las siguientes sugerencias. Para realizarse, la saga ganadora debe contar con al menos 20 votos, los cuales se irán contabilizando conforme pasen los capítulos. Gracias y éxitos._

 _Nota adicional: No se preocupen si la saga que les llama el interés no gana, en una posible segunda temporada esta se incluirá, se les promete. Saludos._

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores_ _ **"FanFic World010"**_ _y_ _ **"Neopercival"**_ _-_

 _-Votos: Hasta a hora-_

 _La raíz de todo mal: 19_

 _Los guerreros de plata: 8_

 **.**

 **-Avances-**

\- ¡Hola Soy Goku!- [Goku espera en el hospital de Konoha, a pesar de tener miedo de estar ahí se aguanta] -Espero que los demás estén bien en esa isla, aun que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco preocupado sin saber la razón, por la lejanía no puedo sentir sus Ki, son muy pequeños-

-Kumo esta aquí…- [Kakashi junto a Kurenai observan desde un escondite como docenas de ninjas de la nube se presentan en el lugar] -¡Esto es malo!-

-¡Kushina Uzumaki es la clave!- [Uno de los extraños ninjas del cielo observaban entre las ruinas a Kushina y a Mikoto]

-¡Captúrenlos!- [Un ninja de Kumo ordenaba a los demás tras encontrarse con los Genin de la hoja]

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaas!-**_ [Naruko junto a los demás chicos estaban listos para pelear] -¡No retrocederé! Mi sueño… ¡Es ser Hokage!-

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Contienda". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	24. Capitulo 23: Contienda

_**Después de tan sorpresiva y hermosa revelación me siento con la obligación de actualizar a la de "¡YA!" y como no, quinientos comentarios, amigos míos, ¡Quinientos comentarios! Estoy soñando, claro que si o tal vez no, pero bueno. Enormes gracias, por todo, ¡Por todo! Que mi Dios me los bendiga y los llene de oportunidades en sus vidas. Su siempre agradecido amigo SaiyajinSannin les da las infinitas gracias. Paso a responder sus comentarios y disfruten de la lectura, ¡Dattebayo!**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Wokki-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, amigo. Soy consciente de mis faltas al escribir pero a pesar de darle varias pasadas al borrador antes de publicar siempre se me tienen que pasara algunas, pero bueno supongo que no soy al único que le pasa jeje. Lo de las curiosidades y esas cosas bueno, creo que intente buscar algo distinguiera mis capítulos y bueno así nacieron las "curiosidades y datos del capítulo". Sete agradece el que leas esta humilde historia. Cuídate._

 _PD: Como podrás notar en mi perfil de la pagina también soy de México, oriundo del estado de Michoacán, fierro pariente con dicen en Sinaloa jajajaja. Nos vemos._

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Ya lo sabía amigo, solo que en esta historia las "debilitare" un poco haciendo que solo restauren la energía y que en cierto modo si combatan el envenenamiento siempre y cuando este no sea tan "masivo". Gracias comentar y leer, se aprecia de corazón. Nos leemos. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero**_ _\- Bueno amigo, gracias a sus reviews ya se alcanzo la increíble, inmensurable y sorprendente cifra de los 500 comentarios y debo agradecérselos a todos ustedes y, ¿Como lo haré? Bueno publicando cap nuevo, claro. Disfruta amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Exacto amigo, pero bueno necesitan unas buenas nalgadas para que aprendan a respetar, claro está. Se te sigue agradeciendo el interés. Gracias._

 _ **-gohanssjgod-**_ _Hola y un gusto amigo, gracias por el dato aun que ya lo sabía, lo que pasa es que a los Son no les quitare ni un ápice de su poder pero como contra limitare un poco su herramienta más poderosa, en este caso, las semillas del ermitaño negándoles ese efecto de curación sobre el veneno, esto con el afán de hacer la historia un poco más equilibrada en lo que respecta a habilidad/fuerza. Espero seguir leyéndote y ¡Gracias!_

 _ **-jessicaUuU-**_ _Personalmente tampoco llegue a ver a Goku como un mal padre, pero bueno le quise dar ese "estigma" con el intención de hacerlo madurar aun mas a sabiendas que su hijo lo necesita por que después de todo sigue siendo un niño. Te agradezco tus palabras, motivan a continuar esta historia. Me despido y buen sábado tengas. Adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaildi-**_ _Un grandísimo gusto leerte otra vez compañero, como siempre claro, con lo que me comentas Goku tal vez si haga mención del mafuba pero no hacia los demás, si no así mismo ya sabrás por qué y con eso de las muestras de sangre y las "células-S", el maestro Toriyama se saca de la manga todo tipo de cosas solo que en este caso no las tomare en cuenta, por el momento, aclaro. Ya que en Z nunca se dijo nada de esto y no quiero revertir esa misma postura del autor original con sus nuevas declaraciones. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _El misterio más grande es: ¿Qué quieren realmente los ninjas de la hoja? jaja No digo nada más, nos vemos._

 _ **-Dragon saku-**_ _En el futuro claro que lo tendrá, no te puedo negar que durante estos capítulos el chico a quedado relegado, esto por que lo estoy guardando para los exámenes Chunin en donde se desplegara un poco más para después llegar al punto culmen cuando los Androides ataquen, y respondiéndote a tu otra pregunta, la verdad no me imagino a Gohan usando un arma aun que me lo voy a pensar, después de todo ustedes también contribuyen a la historia y no solo yo. De nuevo gracias y hasta pronto._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias amigo y, ¿A que te refieres con los Saiyajin del U8 o te equivocaste? Perdona mi imprudencia por eso jaja. Nos estamos leyendo, saludos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Si, la que se va armar, claro que sí, nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Te agradezco tus comentarios y lectura con toda el alma de agradecen. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Bueno amigo, ya que no quiero disminuir el poder de los Saiyajin (cosa ilógica demás) me veo obligado a buscar otras alternativas, encontrándome con los venenos y el fuinjutsu (no sé si lo estoy escribiendo bien) que en aun que funcione en ellos, si liberan todo su poder de golpe el sello no lo soportaría pero bueno ya se verá eso cuando ocurra si es que ocurre. Respondiendo a tus preguntas._

 _Bueno la respuesta a la primera es que No, en un principio pensé en hacer que Gohan liberase Ki maligno por la presencia del Reibi en su interior, similar a un Majin Vegeta pero a la final no me termino por convencer, eso sin duda haría que Goku peleara en serio pero con la constante de que él era su hijo. Y la segunda respuesta es pues Naruko sabrá manejar el chakra del Kyubi mas o menos en su tiempo canónico, es decir, durante el mes que hay entre el examen preliminar y las finales. Espero haber resulto tus dudas, nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Créeme que le va a dar en donde más le duele al Kage y esto apenas inicia jeje nos vemos y gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Me da un gran gusto leerte compañero y bueno, por confiarse y no cubrirse de Ki como era debido jeje y dando respuesta a tu interrogante, no ningún ninja de la película aparecerá, lo único que tome de esta es al Reibi nada más, aun así pues si hay presencia de los ninjas del cielo que quieren liberarlo pero eso ya quedara un poco desvelado en este cap, hasta otra y adiós._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, bueno pues hay lo tienes a falta de poder hay que pensar en otras formas de poder llevar a las cuerdas a Goku o a Gohan jeje. Nos vemos y saludos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Que bueno que si te gusto la "razón" por la cual fue derrotado Gohan, como dije me arriesgue y como veo si me resulto, eso me da tranquilidad al saber que si estoy llevando las cosas más o menos bien. Gracias por comentar amigo, se aprecia. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Gracias a ti llegue a los 500 comentarios, y gracias a los demás pueden llegar también a los 100, 200, etc… Les agradezco el apoyo infinito, créeme que espero no decepcionarles, puesto que ustedes no me decepcionarían nunca. Se despide tu amigo SaiyajinSannin y disfruta de este especial de diez mil palabras, el cap más largo que he escrito hasta a hora. Adiós._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia- [Se debe tomar solo como una estimación preliminar]**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku no puede sentir el Ki de los demás por estar tan alejado de la isla-_

 _-El Reibi "real" está sellado en el templo de ceremonias Uzumaki-_

 _-Hubo un tiempo en el pasado que se le rindió culto a Mito Uzumaki por ser la hija del líder del clan así como por su belleza-_

 _-Kushina Uzumaki es la última descendiente de Ashina Uzumaki-_

 _-C se queda paralizado ante el poder de Goku-_

 _-Mei ha llegado a la isla del remolino por fin-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Contienda.**

Mikoto y Kushina continuaban saltando de árbol en árbol, las dos se notaban muy preocupadas por el hijo de Goku pero la misión también estaba ahí, sobre todo la Uzumaki mayor aun le daba vueltas a la carta de su supuesto padre.

-Kushina…- Mikoto quien iba a la par de la pelirroja le llamo al verla tan pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la Uzumaki mayor.

-No sé, dímelo tú, has estado muy pensativa- decía la Uchiha con un claro tono de preocupación por su amiga de toda la vida.

-Estoy muy confundida con lo que ha estado pasando-

-¿Aun no estás segura de estar enamorada de Goku-kun? Después de la "prueba de amor" que le dimos- Mikoto pregunto ante tal hecho sin dejar de saltar de rama en rama.

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que mi padre al parecer sigue vivo… O eso parece-

Las palabras de Kushina impresionaron a Mikoto pues estas habían sido muy sorpresivas.

-¿Tu padre? pero… Recuerdo que una vez me contaste que murió durante la segunda guerra ninja-

Kushina recordaba haber contado eso exactamente, pues ella también sabía que aquello había sido así, es más, no recordaba a ciencia cierta a su padre, solo vagos recuerdos de cuando era niña llegaban a su mente, solo el rostro un poco borroso y la voz del hombre, pero nada mas eso.

-La verdad es que no se qué está pasando, Hokage-sama me dio una carta que supuestamente escribió mi padre pero, a hora no se qué pensar- Kushina decía con sinceridad mientras se detenía en sus saltos haciendo que Mikoto también lo hiciera.

-Ya veo…- la mujer de ojos oscuros a hora se encontraba aun mas confundida que su amiga, era una situación muy difícil de comprender, pero bueno, después de esto las dos retomaron la marcha de nuevo, después de estas saltando y corriendo por un rato más ya les faltaba poco para llegar a lo que antiguamente fue la aldea del remolino.

* * *

Kakashi y Kurenai analizaban los destrozos de la batalla de la noche anterior, ante ellos se miraba un enorme y largo surco de tierra muy profundo producto de uno de los ataques del Reibi a Gohan cuando este le enfrento.

-Creía que esa cosa, el llamado "cero colas" no existía- Kurenai decía mientras con cuidado y protegiéndose con chakra tocaba una pequeña mancha purpura en un árbol roto, presumiblemente esa mancha era el veneno seco de la criatura.

-Es difícil decir si existía o no, pero esa cosa estaba aquí…- Kakashi se aproximo a Kurenai, la cual continuaba en lo suyo. -Lo bueno fue que Goku-san pudo acabar con esa cosa- el ninja enmascarado estaba seguro de aquello.

-¿Que haremos después de esto?-

-Bueno, nuestra misión principal es explorar la isla en búsqueda de ese extraño llamado de auxilio, en caso de no encontrar nada nos retiraremos- el ninja con el Sharingan dejaba en claro cuál era el objetivo primordial de la misión.

-Te olvidas que también debemos…- Kurenai quiso decir algo pero el ninja peli plata le cayó. -Shhh… ¿Escuchas?- con atención Kakashi comenzó a mirar en su entorno, había escuchado algo, pero estaba expectante para ver si le podía escuchar de nuevo. -¿Son pasos?- la mujer de ojos rojizos preguntaba a su compañero que asentía tras poner un rostro serio a través de su máscara. -¡Escóndete!- dijo un poco apresurado Kakashi al escuchar que aquellos sonidos de pisadas se acercaban velozmente.

En unos arbustos cercanos los dos Jounin se escondían, esperando ver algo siquiera pero, por consecuencia descubrieron algo que les preocupo enormemente, varios ninjas de Kumo se miraban correr entre los escombros, las piedras y los arboles, incluso encima de ellos varios ninjas saltaron sin sentirles, pues también habían intentando evitar ser localizados por ninjas sensores. -Son de…- hablo en voz baja Kurenai.

-Sí, de la nube- termino la frase Kakashi saliendo del escondite.

-¡¿Pero que hacen aquí?!-

-Tal vez lo mismo que nosotros, vienen en busca de Reibi- Kakashi decía con preocupación, esto a cada instante se estaba complicando más, sin Goku o Gohan, esto se miraba cada vez más fuera de control.

-¡Debemos ir de inmediato con los demás!-

El rostro de preocupación de la Jounin se notaba claramente, pues temía por la seguridad de sus discípulos.

-Espera, debemos pensar en algo, no te preocupes por los chicos, ellos estarán bien- el ninja peli plata intentaba calmar a su compañera.

-¡Kakashi, son solo Genin!- Kurenai parecía recia a entender al mencionado que le tomo de la mano. -¡Espera Kurenai! Si hacemos algo estúpido no solo ellos morirán, si no nosotros también- esas palabras calmaron un poco la mujer de mirada roja, pues en parte Kakashi tenía razón, debía tener la sangre fría en situaciones así.

-¿Qué aconsejas?-

-Dado que estamos más cerca del centro de la isla lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir por Kushina-sama y Mikoto-sama, con ellas se nos hará más fácil derrotarlos, además, esos ninjas iban en una dirección contraria a la que en donde están Asuma y los chicos, por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Está bien- sintiéndose resignada Kurenai obedecía mientras seguía a Kakashi que dando una fuerte zancada comenzó a correr hacia donde presumiblemente estaban Kushina y Mikoto. _-"Espero que tengas razón Kakashi, cuídense chicos"-_ la mujer especialista en Genjutsu's decía teniendo en su mente muy presentes los rostros de su equipo Genin.

* * *

Kushina y Mikoto vagaban entre ruinas, pues por fin habían alcanzado la aldea, era tan distinta a como Kushina la recordaba de niña, el lago que la rodeaba se había secado, siendo este sustituido por un espeso bosque. Muchas casas destruidas y cubiertas de maleza se podían ver, mientras a una distancia un poco lejana se podía notar como apenas una estructura era la que se mantenía en pie. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mikoto alzando la mirada y observando la estructura antes mencionada.

-Es el templo de nuestro clan…- respondía Kushina sin detenerse. -O lo que queda de él- termino de decir la Uzumaki.

-Al parecer ya casi nada queda de tu aldea- Mikoto miraba hacia todos lados encontrándose solo montículos de rocas apiladas, tal vez muros en el pasado. pedazos de madera podridos y uno que otro jarron y cosas pequeñas de lo que antaño fue tal vez un mercado y puestos.

-Nuestra aldea fue destruida por Kirigakure y Kumogakure poco después de que la segunda guerra ninja terminara, yo y mi madre nos salvamos por que fuimos enviadas a Konoha por petición de Hokage-sama, Hiruzen Sarutobi…- explicaba la pelirroja a Mikoto que le seguía de cerca. -El resto ya lo conoces-

-Ciertamente es sorpréndete que ese templo aguantara todo este tiempo de pie-

-Fue el único lugar que no atacaron… Aun así recibió varios daños internos-

la conversación entre las dos mujeres continuaba mientras caminaban, pasados unos minutos llegaron a las puertas del gran templo semi destruido, pues tenía partes derrumbadas, con cuidado Kushina abrió la gran puerta siendo ayudada por Mikoto pues estaba muy oxidada, un gran salón se miro inmediatamente, la poca luz que entraba por los agujeros del techo dejaron ver muy bien como estaba compuesto el lugar, viejas antorchas se miraban apostadas por todas las esquinas del sitio, mientras en el centro se notaba tallado el símbolo del clan Uzumaki con unas marcas extrañas que Kushina rápidamente reconoció, dio varios pasos hacia el centro y agachándose miro aquellas marcas.

-Son las marcas del sello supremo- dijo la pelirroja atrayendo la atención de Mikoto que también se acerco hacia su amiga. -¿Sello supremo?-

-El sello más poderoso del clan, cuyo jutsu podía sellar a todo ser sin importar que tan poderoso fuera- explico la Uzumaki girando un poco su cabeza para ver a la Uchiha.

-Sin duda si habían motivos para ser temidos- Mikoto decía al sorprenderse por la explicación de Kushina, pero rápidamente dejo de ver las "marcas" del sello para dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, mejor dicho a lo que parecía una especie de altar o algo por el estilo, dio varios pasos hacia ese lugar notando que era la escultura de una mujer. -Ella es…-

-Mito Uzumaki…- Kushina interrumpía a la oji negro que se giro para ver a la pelirroja. -Ella era la hija del líder del clan y después se caso con Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage. Ella se caso con él para establecer una alianza entre la hoja y el remolino, pero antes de eso los Senju y los Uzumaki ya tenían buenas relaciones.

-Y después tú fuiste elegida… Para, ya sabes, ser el contendor del Kyubi-

-Exactamente…- un ligero toque de tristeza se noto en la voz de Kushina denotando su estado de ánimo con respecto a esa parte de su vida.

Las dos mujeres conversaban mientras miraban la escultura de la que alguna vez fue la esposa del primer Hokage, esto fue hasta que otra pregunta atravesó la mente de la Uchiha. -Espera, ¿Qué es lo que esta sellado aquí?-

-Lo más probable es que sea el Reibi o el cero colas… O mejor dicho, la entidad real ya que al parecer lo que nos ataco eran solo residuos de chakra por el debilitamiento del sello- respondió Kushina de nuevo mirando hacia el lugar en donde estaba el sello. -¿Y tú sabes cómo liberarlo?- Mikoto volvía a preguntar.

-Si…-

Después de esa corta respuesta las dos mujeres volvieron a ver hacia todos lados, debían investigar más del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas desde el techo. -Kushina Uzumaki… La última descendiente de Ashina Uzumaki, aquel que nos arrebato al Reibi- decía aquel extraño que observaba a las dos mujeres.

 _-"Pronto nos servirás para liberar en su totalidad al cero colas, ya verás que si jeje"-_ pensaba con malicia aquel extraño mientras desaparecía en un ligero viento con polvo.

* * *

En el rio, todos los Genin pescaban, Asuma se había alejado desde hacía un rato rio arriba pues el hijo del Hokage decidió ir a explorar el rio mientras los Genin continuaban pescando. La preocupación aun se miraba en los rostros de las chicas, principalmente en el rostro de Naruko, Ino e Hinata, mientras Sakura aun estando también preocupada intentaba disimularlo lo más posible.

-Creo que con esto es suficiente, ¿No?- Shikamaru decía mientras limpiaba varios pescados con hojas.

-Tienes razón…- Kiba respondía mientras salía del rio, pues el chico perro se había lanzado para pescar con sus propias manos. -Con ese pescado nos alcanzara hasta mañana- término de decir mientras se sacudía como los canes a la par que se terminaba de cambiar.

Los chicos se miraban satisfechos por su trabajo, Sasuke y Shino también traían un buen puñado de peces en sus espaldas, mientras Chouji, bueno, el seguía comiendo frituras.

-¡Muy bien, ya terminamos!- Naruko se miraba feliz tras la pesca mientras se ponía su chaleco y se agachaba para tomar agua del rio con sus manos.

-Naruko-nee…- Hinata llamo a la rubia quien estaba detrás de ella limpiando sus manos con un poco de agua.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- la chica rubia preguntaba acomodándose la ropa. -Me preguntaba, ¿Qué… Que es lo que… Si-sientes por Go-Gohan-kun?- la chica de mirada a perlada preguntaba con pena a la rubia que a hora se giro para quedar frente a frente con la chica Hyuga.

-¿Qué siento?- la joven Uzumaki quiso disimular un poco su condición actual, pues aun no tenía el valor necesario para admitir abiertamente que Gohan le gustaba, aun que ella ya lo había reconocido de forma interna. -Amistad…- respondió un poco apresurada al notar que duraba en dar una respuesta.

-¿Solo eso?- Hinata volvía a interrogar.

-Sí, solo eso-

-Entonces, ¿Gohan-kun no te interesa como algo más que un amigo?- esa pregunta confundió a la chica de ojos azules, pues Hinata se notaba muy nerviosa. -Espera, ¿Gohan-kun te gusta?- a hora la chica Uzumaki era la que inquiría a una Hinata que se puso roja al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

-¡N-No! Es solo… Es solo… Que tengo curiosidad- la chica alejo su mirada de su amiga, un tremendo rubor se había presentado en su cara por la pregunta tan directa de Naruko que le miraba sin entender, arqueando una ceja y frunciendo un poco el ceño se acerco más a Hinata que nerviosa dio varios pasos hacia atrás. -Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta-

Esas palabras pusieron en alerta a Ino y Sakura que estaban cerca de las otras dos chicas. -Ya te dije que…Que n-no me gus-gusta- la hija de Hiashi continuaba evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Naruko que retante se la buscaba mientras esta la envidia una y otra vez.

-¿De qué están hablando esas dos?- Sakura preguntaba sin entender la conversación.

-Nunca lo entenderías frentona- Ino dijo con burla cosa que no le agrado a Sakura.

-¡Cállate, cerda!- respondía molesta la chica de ojos verdes al insulto de su amiga rubia. -jajaja Ya hablando enserio, esas piojas piensan que me pueden quitar a Gohan-kun, de eso hablan- después de reír un poco más Ino decía con una sonrisa descarada.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo estará Gohan-kun?- Sakura miraba al cielo mientras su rostro denotaba preocupación por el joven Son. -El estará bien, lo sé, cuando regresemos a la aldea, lo voy a mimar tanto que lo enfermo se le quitara- Ino decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si no es que se enferma más al ver tu cara de cerda-

Entre dientes Sakura decía aquello ganándose una mirada completamente llena de enojo de la rubia Yamanaka. -¡¿Que dijiste, frente de marquesina?!- la chica se acerco a su amiga y rival la cual también le miraba retante, todo esto mientras los chicos miraban con gotas de sudor en su nuca la pelea de Ino y Sakura, todos a excepción de Sasuke y Shino miraban aquella escena con un poco de temor, pues sus amigas eran de temer. _-"Así que después de todo, el Son si tiene un punto débil…"-_ Sasuke pensaba recordando él como Gohan se miraba cuando Goku llego con él en su espalda. _-"Tal vez me podría aprovechar de eso"-_ termino de hablar en su mente sonriendo un poco.

Los arboles al otro lado del rio se comenzaron mover de forma brusca, esto atrajo la atención de todos los Genin que miraron hacia el lugar de donde venían los sonidos, de entre los arbustos y árboles varias siluetas se pudieron ver y una vez en la luz se noto a quienes pertenecían. -¿Genin? ¿Genin de la hoja?- un tipo con un parche en el ojo derecho decía. -¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!- Naruko pregunto mientras miraba como más y más siluetas se presentaban al otro lado del rio. _-"¡Sus bandas…! Son de la aldea escondía entre las nubes"-_ Sakura pensó alarmándose un poco al ver la cantidad de ninjas que de repente habían aparecido.

-Al parecer el Raikage tenía razón, si habían ninjas de la hoja en la isla- uno de los ninjas de Kumo decía mientras sacaba un kunai de su porta shurikens que tenía un su pierna izquierda. -¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntaba otro ninja a sus compañeros. -Raikage-sama ordeno capturarlos y es lo que aremos- respondía con frialdad el ninja que con anterioridad había hablado, esto hizo retroceder un poco a los chicos. -¡¿Ca-capturarnos?!- decía con sorpresa Shikamaru mientras gotas de sudor frio comenzaron a recorrer su frente.

Sasuke, Shino y Kiba miraban a los nuevos enemigos que se habían presentado, estaban listo para pelear si era necesario. Por su parte Naruko, Sakura, Hinata e Ino estaban un poco temerosas, especialmente Sakura y Hinata, pues Naruko aun y a pesar de todo ya había estado en una situación de pelea antes por lo que… Su determinación era más fuerte que su miedo.

-¡Captúrenlos!- grito uno de los ninjas de Kumo, haciendo que los Genin se prepararan para la pelea.

* * *

Goku seguía esperando a que le dieran noticias de Gohan, por estar tan lejos de la isla del remolino no podía sentir el Ki de nadie, ni si quiera podía sentir el Ki de Kushina la cual tenía una cantidad de Ki mas alta que la del resto, tal vez por que era una Uzumaki como ella misma se lo había comentado en el pasado.

Mientras el Saiyajin seguía en su pensar un medico se acerco hacia donde él estaba. -¿Goku-san?- llamo el doctor haciendo que el mencionado le mirara inmediatamente. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Gohan ya está bien?-

-No se preocupe, logramos neutralizar el veneno aun que debo decir que fue muy difícil, su composición es extremadamente peligrosa- el médico decía tranquilizando al afligido Son. -¿Está despierto?-

-No, aun que ya no está inconsciente está durmiendo, su cuerpo se encuentra débil por el veneno y tardara en eliminarlo por completo por lo que tal vez dure dormido-

-¿Puedo verlo?- pedía el hombre cosa que el médico entendió. -Claro, sígame- después de dar media vuelta el ninja medico guio a Goku por el hospital hasta la habitación de su hijo. -Es aquí- indico una puerta con el número 55, tal vez el numero de la habitación.

-Gracias…- Goku sonrío al ver los modales del hombre. -Con permiso-

Después de retirarse el médico, Goku entro a la habitación en donde Gohan dormía, el veneno lo había dejado completamente agotado. -Rayos, Gohan está profundamente dormido, no creo que en este estado pueda comerse una semilla del ermitaño, aun que pensándolo mejor creo que lo dejare descansar- tras quedarse observando a su hijo por un par de minutos Goku salió con cuidado de la habitación, después de hacerlo ni corto ni perezoso salió como el rayo del hospital. -¡Muy bien! A hora que Gohan está bien debo regresar con Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan así como con los demás…- el Saiyajin decía cuando de repente. **-*¡Grrrr!*-** un fuerte gruñido de su estomago se escucho. -Demonios me estoy muriendo de hambre- decía mientras se tocaba la barriga. -Creo que antes de ir de regresar comeré algo…- después de decir esas últimas palabras el Saiyajin se dirigió indiscutiblemente a Ichiraku, el guerrero no había comido nada por estar esperando noticias de su hijo por lo que era comprensible que este tuviese hambre, solo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en la isla del remolino.

* * *

Todos los Genin corrían entre los árboles, estaban siendo perseguidos por los ninjas de Kumo que les pisaban los talones, si los enfrentaban sería muy difícil derrotarles, hasta Sasuke se había retirado al ver la cantidad de enemigos que habían.

-¡Demonios, nos están alcanzando!- Kiba se miraba preocupado, era quien iba a la cabeza junto a su perro, estaban rastrando el olor de Kakashi y Kurenai, solo que no entendía por qué el olor de sus maestros se estaba alejando.

-¡No escaparan…!- uno de los ninjas que estaba más próximo a los chicos gritaba mientras realizaba sellos. - _ **¡Estilo de tierra: Tormenta de arena!-**_ de repente y sin aviso previo una gran columna de arena se comenzó a presentar, más el viento que soplo sobre los chicos los desoriento por completo, pues la visibilidad había caído a cero.

-¡No puedo ver nada!- Sakura decía mientras se cubría los ojos, pero al estar corriendo entre los arboles le era difícil, no solo a ella si no a todos los demás chicos. -¡No te detengas, Sakura!- Naruko decía con seriedad, pues ella estaba a un lado de la peli rosa.

Llegados a un punto de la persecución llegaron a un claro, que sin perder tiempo los chicos intentaron cruzar pero ante ellos se presento un nuevo puñado de ninjas de la nube. -jajaja A hora no podrán escapar- decía uno de los ninjas mientras reía, podía sentir el miedo de sus presas.

 _-"Maldición a este paso tendremos que pelear"-_ Sasuke pensaba mientras se preparaba para entrar en combate.

 _-"Tengo miedo… Pero, ¡Debo ser fuerte por Gohan-kun!"-_ Hinata estaba muy asustada, pues sería la primera vez que entraría en combate contra ninjas de un rango superior al de ella aun que recordar a Gohan le infundo un poco de valor.

-Y bien, ¿Acabamos con esto?- decía burlón el que parecía estar a cargo de la unidad de ninjas enemigos.

-¡Yo no me rendiré!- Naruko gritaba mientras comenzó a correr en contra de los ninjas, los cuales seguían riendo. -Chiquilla engreída…- **-*¡PUM!*-** un fuerte golpe hizo caer a Naruko junto a sus demás compañeros. -¡Naruko-nee!- Hinata se acerco para auxiliar a su amiga a la cual ayudo a levantarse del suelo.

-Gohan-kun confía en mí, no puedo desistir- Naruko se volvía a poner de pie al decir esas palabras, el joven Son le había inspirado a no rendirse, era el momento de no hacerlo, el no rendirse sin importar el que.

-Esas palabras no funcionan en una batalla real, niña- el mismo ninja que había golpeado a Naruko decía preparando su catana para lanzarse y atacar a los Genin.

-Yo soy…- la chica rubia agacho la mirada por un momento, para después levantarla de nuevo con un nuevo brillo lleno de determinación. -¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki y seré Hokage!- grito a todo pulmón mientras realizo los sellos característicos para los clones de sombras. _**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!-**_

Muchos clones de la chica se presentaron en el lugar, pues hasta los ninjas de kumo se habían sorprendido por la formidable cantidad de nuevos enemigos que tenían.

-¡Eso no te servirá!-

-Veremos si no…- Naruko decía con un poco de confianza, haciendo que sus clones se lanzaran al ataque.

Todos detrás de ella estaban muy sorprendidos por la determinación de la chica, sobre todo Sakura y Sasuke, pues no recordaban que tuviera ese ánimo de pelea durante la misión de las Olas.

 _-"Tiene coraje, es algo que al menos si tiene"-_ pensó Sasuke comenzando a realizar sellos. _**-¡Estilo de fuego…!-**_ hinchando el pecho todos miraron hacia atrás a su compañero Uchiha que se preparaba para entablar también pelea. _**-¡Gran bola de fuego!-**_ una gran esfera de llamas salió de la boca del azabache haciendo que se dirigiera hacia los ninjas enemigos que por estar concentrados en el ataque inminente de los clones no vieron venir el otro ataque.

 **-*BOOOOOM*-**

Asuma escucho la explosión no muy lejos de donde el estaban, había regresado al lugar en donde supuestamente pescaban los chicos solo para encontrarse con lo que había parecido un encuentro desafortunado. -¡Maldición!- el Jounin barbudo decía con desesperación en su voz. -Tengo que encontrarlos antes de que resulten heridos- sin perder tiempo a nada comenzó a correr hacia el ligar en donde el estruendo anterior se había escuchado.

El polvo se levanto con violencia mientras los clones de Naruko y los ninjas de Kumo entraban en combate, la chica real creaba más y más clones para atacar a los ninjas, algunos se vieron superados mientras otros combatían con varios clones sin despeinarse.

-Chouji, cúbreme, pensare en algo- Shikamaru le decía a su compañero que estaba cerca, después este adopto una postura extraña y uniendo sus manos comenzó a pensar, como si estuviera meditando. -¡Claro, Shikamaru!- el chico gordito dejo de comer e inicio a realizar sellos. _**-¡Jutsu de expansión: Masa humana!-**_ el chico se inflo como una gran pelota y sin perder tiempo empezó a girar sobre sí mismo para después salir en contra de los enemigos.

 **-*¡FUUUUU!*-**

Una fuerte onda de viento impacto en contra de Chouji que salió volando al lado contrario chocando contra los arboles cercanos, el responsable un ninja de Kumo que se miraba a leguas era muchísimo más poderoso que los demás. -Esto no les funcionara-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Chouji!- Ino grito el nombre de su compañero que volvía a su estado normal. -¿Quién me golpeo?- el hijo de Choza decía mareado por el impacto contra los arboles.

Aun que varios ninjas de Kumo habían resultado derrotados por los ataque de Naruko y Sasuke no dejaban de ser un buen puñado de enemigos.

-Son demasiados, a este paso todos moriremos- Sakura decía muy preocupada.

-¿Listos para nuestro turno?- el ninja que había derrotado a Chouji fácilmente decía mientras se preparaba para atacar.

* * *

Mikoto y Kushina continuaban explorando cuando de repente escucharon una explosión lejana, lo que las alerto. -¿Escuchaste eso?- la matriarca Uchiha preguntaba con un rostro de preocupación.

-Creo que deberíamos volver- Kushina respondía, como propia respuesta Mikoto solo asintió, pues sentía que Sasuke estaba en problemas, pues el instinto de madre se lo decía.

Con prisa salieron del antiguo templo, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que habían ninjas de la nube pues estos les miraban.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Mikoto se miraba sorprendida así como Kushina por la gran cantidad de adversarios que les esperaban o eso parecia.

-Así que los chakra que sentí eran de ustedes- el ninja rubio C, salía de entre la multitud de ninjas, tanto Mikoto como Kushina se pusieron en modo defensivo pues la contienda al parecer era algo inevitable.

-La nube… Otra vez la nube- Mikoto escucho decir aquello a su amiga que se miraba preocupada. -¿Ya te habían atacado?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a los nuevos enemigos.

-Ellos intentaron secuestrar a Daimio-dono- respondía Kushina comenzando a concentrar chakra.

-Así es, pero por la intervención de un ninja llamado Son Goku no pudimos hacerlo- C decía sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres, sobre todo a Mikoto que no sabía que Goku se había enfrentado a los de la nube, si sabía sobre la misión en sí, pero nunca supo sus detalles.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué vinieron a esta isla?- Kushina interrogo al rubio que continuaba mirándole casi inexpresivo. -Eso no les incumbe a ustedes…- respondió el ninjas dando un suspiro cansado. -Sera mejor que se rindan, sería una verdadera lástima tener que matar a tan bellas mujeres, sobre todo a Kushina Uzumaki, la "habanera sangrienta"- Kushina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar su apodo pues ya tenía muchísimo tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

-Mikoto…- llamo la pelirroja a la morocha.

-¿Si, Kushina?-

-Si queremos regresar con los demás tendremos que pelear- Kushina decía preparándose.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta…-

La Uchiha activo su Sharingan, pues la batalla comenzaría.

* * *

Naruko miraba con decisión al puñado de ninjas de la nube, estos reían ante su victoria asegurada, los Jounin no estaban, solo estaba ella y el resto de Genin a excepción de Gohan el cual había sido llevado por su padre a la aldea para que trataran su envenenamiento, ella había querido ir con el Son mayor pero este no se lo permitió, "un estará bien, te lo prometo" fue suficiente para que la chica de ojos azules desistiera, sabiendo que podía confiar en el Saiyajin, además, necesitaban ver si podían encontrar a Kakashi o alguno de los senséis o a Kushina y Mikoto, pero en vez de esto habían sido encontrados por los ninjas de Kumo los cuales les persiguieron y rodearon al intentar escapar, pues estaban listos para atacar de nuevo.

 _-"Debo demostrar que valgo, debo hacerlo si deseo convertirme en Hokage…"-_ pensaba con determinación la chica. _-"Gohan-kun no me protegerá siempre, a hora yo soy la que debe protegerlo a él"-_ el rostro sonriente del chico se le presento en su mente, le quería tanto que pondría en riesgo su propia vida.

-¡AAAAH!- la chica dando un grito al cielo corrió en contra de los ninjas que seguían muy seguros de sí. -¡Naruko! ¡No lo hagas de nuevo!- todos nombraban con prisa el nombre de su compañera rubia al ver como esta caía de forma brusca en contra del suelo, pues había sido pateada con fuerza por uno de los ninjas de la nube. -Montón de chiquillos, ríndanse jaja, fue suerte lo que hicieron antes, pero ya no- reía el ninja que le había dado una patada a la chica en el estomago y el cual había derrotado a Chouji el cual ya se encontraba recuperado de nuevo.

-*cof*cof*cof*- la chica tocia mientras era asistida por Sakura, Chouji y Kiba, mientras Shikamaru seguía en aquella extraña posición pensando que hacer, Sasuke miraba petrificado desde su lugar, esa sensación asfixiante jugaba de nuevo en su contra, aquella que había sentido durante el primer ataque de Zabuza en el país de las Olas, ya que su jutsu anterior no había surtido el efecto deseado. -¿Que pasa…?- dijo débilmente la chica Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del piso. -¿Tienes miedo?- esa pregunta llego a los oídos de Sasuke el cual se sorprendió aun más al ver la mirada llena de coraje de Naruko que le miraba sin desistir, todos estaban asombrados por las palabras de la chica hacia Sasuke, el cual no sabía qué hacer o que decir, pues seguía estático, las cosas había sido medianamente fáciles y a hora que le necesitaban estaba bloqueado.

-Gohan-kun me enseño que cuando se debe proteger a alguien querido debes dar tu vida y es lo que haré- volvió a decir mientras se ponía al frente de los demás, mirando con una sonrisa a los ninjas de Kumo que le regresaban la mirada molestos pues miraban esa determinación ardiente en los ojos de la muchacha.

-Vamos, demostrémosles que nosotros también podemos- Naruko se dirigió a sus compañeros que lentamente comenzaron a ser influenciados por la determinación de la Uzumaki. _-"Esta chica… Es única"-_ kiba pensó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa perruna y Akamaru ladraba contento y meneando la cola al ver el instinto de pelea que se había vuelto a encender en su amo.

-¡Somos ninjas de Konoha!- Naruko decía determinante mientras posaba sus dedos en un movimiento.

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaas!-**_ la chica grito haciendo aparecer docenas y docenas de clones de nuevo, los cuales portaban ya listos varios kunais, los ninjas de Kumo se impresionaron por la cantidad de clones que aquella chica había creado en un pestañeo, eran muchísimos más que la ultima vez, en esta ocasión el embate seria con aun más fuerza.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Kiba que se había comido una píldora del soldado también estaba eufórico. Después de eso, Akamaru se convirtió en doble de Kiba el cual con tan solo un asentimiento de cabeza ya le había dicho a su compañero que hacer. Mientras Naruko atacaba con sus clones el chico perro haciendo uso de su velocidad llego por uno de los flancos de los enemigos. _**-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!-**_ dos grandes torbellinos creados por sus cuerpos se mezclaron creando uno más poderoso que se dirigió con fuerza en contra de los ninjas de Kumo que al estar ocupados con los clones de Naruko les pago factura.

 **-*PUUUUM*-** el choco que varios ninjas contra el suelo fue evidente cuando Kiba dejo de hacer su técnica y dejar detrás de si varios ninjas enemigos tirados.

-Malditos, ¿Quieren morir? ¡Morirán pues!- uno de los ninjas atacaba a los clones con una catana haciendo desaparecer a varios de un solo tajo. -¡AAAAAH!- el resto de clones se lanzaron al ninja que no pudo atacar mas al verse superado, dio un salto hacia atrás, pero fue inútil, la avalancha de clones era demasiado, Sakura, Chouji y Shino también combatían, el Akimichi haciendo uso de sus jutsus corporales había logrado dejar fuera de combate a un buen puñado de ninjas pero lamentablemente fue derrotado otra vez por otros ninjas, Shino con ayuda de sus insectos pudo acudir a su ayuda evitando que su amigo saliera lastimado, mientras Sakura esquivaba varios golpes por parte de los ninjas de la nube.

Naruko miraba hacia el frente, solo un pequeño puñado de ninjas había quedado, la mayoría había quedado fuera de combate por los esfuerzos conjuntos de ella, y sus amigos, a excepción de Sasuke que no lograba reaccionar, el fuerte embate de la rubia con sus clones había resultado, pero sus fuerzas se vieron mermadas por el uso excesivo de chakra al crear tantos clones de sombras, Kiba y su compañero Akamaru continuaban peleando.

-Desgraciada mocosa- decía uno de los ninjas restantes sin dejar de ver a Naruko y los clones que tenia detrás, estando también a su lado, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Chouji y Sakura, Sasuke aun no se recuperaba de su impresión.

Pero en eso, Asuma también se presentaba en el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los Genin así como a los ninjas de Kumo. -¡Asuma-sensei!- gritaron al unisonó los chicos al ver al barbudo.

-Por fin los encontré chicos, me tenían preocupado…- decía el hombre con un cigarro en su boca y mirando a los ninjas enemigos. -Así que la nube, eh-

* * *

En las costas norte de la isla, un gran puñado de ninjas de Kiri por fin se presentaban, siendo comandados por Mei la cual sonreía por que por fin podría descubrir que se escondía en esa condenada isla.

-Mizukage-sama, ¿Qué hacemos? Al parecer una batalla se comenzó a librar- Ao preguntaba el siguiente movimiento a su líder.

-Prepara a los ninjas, iremos directamente al templo de los Uzumaki- Mei decía mientras se ponía su sombrero de Kage de la niebla.

-Como ordene…- el ninja con el parche después de dar una leve reverencia se giro y se encamino hacia el exterior de barco, la hora de la confrontación había llegado.

Mei levanto su rostro, estaba impaciente por saber que era lo que había en esa isla como para hacerla tan codiciada para Konoha y Kumogakure. -Espero que estés aquí, "guerrero dorado"- decía la mujer al saber ya de antemano que tanto fuerzas de Konoha como de Kumo estaban en la isla. Después de organizarse rápidamente Mei y sus ninjas salieron a toda prisa rumbo al templo Uzumaki.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Instalaciones científicas de la Androide 21.

La bella científica se encontraba terminando de trabajar en el Androide 16, pues a este le estaba instalando el modulo de energía ilimitada con el cual conseguiría un poder incluso mayor que el de Cell ultra perfecto, es decir, más fuerte que un Súper Saiyajin fase 2 por mucho, incluso con sus mejoras podrían tener casi el doble de poder que este, aun que esto solo en teoría de acuerdo a sus notas, pues el nivel de poder de ella era muchísimo mayor al de los Androides 17 y 18 juntos, ya que al parecer Maki le implanto una "nueva versión" de la energía ilimitada la cual en esos momentos solo era compatible con los seres vivos y no con los androides convencionales de metal, al menos hasta que ella descubrió la forma de hacer ese tipo de energía compatible con dichos humanoides metálicos.

-Creo que ya termine…- dijo la Androide dejando sobre una pequeña mesa cercana los instrumentos con los que realizo la "operación" del Androide.

-Mi lady la carga de energía del androide 13 ya ha terminado, mientras la del Androide 15 va apenas por un cuarto- Numero 5 se presento en el lugar en donde su ama estaba terminando con su labor.

La castaña se giro para ver a su pequeño subordinado, y cruzándose de piernas le miro seria. -Esos es bueno, en unas horas podre terminar de instalar los módulos al androide 19 para después pasar a mi "padre"- la Androide con anteojos se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta de su laboratorio principal, aun que fuese una cyborg necesitaba relajarse pues era también humana. -Me voy a dar un baño, necesito relajarme un poco antes de seguir-

-Si mi señora- Numero 5 solo asintió solo para ver retirarse a su ama.

Ya en su cuarto personal la Androide se retiro su bata de científico mientras hacía lo mismo con sus zapatos de tacón y sus mallas dejando ver su bien formadas piernas, blancas y suaves como la nieve misma, se dirigió al baño en donde una tina de lujo le esperaba, encendió los grifos y espero para anivelar la calidez del agua, vertió un poco de jabón espumoso sobre el agua para poderse dar un tranquilizante baño de burbujas. Después de esto volvió a su recamara principal terminando de retirarse su ropa y cubriendo su grácil cuerpo con una toalla que se cernía perfectamente a su escultural cuerpo, dejando casi nada a la imaginación, sobre todo sus pechos que resaltaban por sobre el resto de su anatomía tal vez solo igualados por sus glúteos ya que en esa parte la genética también había sido generosa, camino con sus pies descansos hasta despojarse de la toalla colgándola en donde debía dentro del baño solo para después introducirse en la tina con burbujeante y espesa espuma, comenzó a tallar su cuerpo con cuidado mientras a la vez se despojaba también de sus lentes para no mojarlos. Una vez completamente lista inicio su labor de limpieza y relajación, mientras lo hacía recordaba todas las grabaciones en las que había visto a Goku, pues aun bañándose por medio de su mente y pensamientos intentaba encontrar un punto ciego o alguna debilidad en el guerrero.

-Son Goku…- musitaba en voz baja mientras dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus piernas las cuales comenzó a frotar para quitarse la suciedad de esa parte de su cuerpo, mas sus dedos tomaron un rumbo distinto cuando la bella Androide soltó un leve gemido por el contacto con una zona prohibida, inmediatamente saco su mano del lugar, pues inconscientemente habían iniciado un acto tan "sucio" a sus ojos como el auto complacimiento. _-"¿Qué demonios me pasa?"-_ pensó esta mientras se miraba la mano con la cual había hecho la intrusión a sus partes privadas.

-¿A caso me…?- se dijo así misma sin terminar la pregunta completamente sorprendida por esa afirmación tan segura de sus propias palabras. -¡No! ¡Yo debo acabar con él…!- aun que lo negara el ser mujer le daba ciertas necesidades que para ella eran muy difícil de controlar, ya que desde que era una adolescente ese fuego había nacido en ella, nunca lo había hecho, prácticamente seguía "pura" en el sentido sexual de la palabra y eso la frustraba, pues casi siempre tenía pensamientos que no iban acorde a lo que ella realmente quería o deseaba. Era muy apasionada aun que lo negara y ese cuerpo tan bien formado que poseía no le hacía las cosas fáciles, era repulsivo pensar que ella siendo una científico tan inteligente tuviera esas necesidades tan "aberrantes", pues siempre se intentaba mantener serena y fuera de ese círculo tan desconocido para ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, quería despejarse de todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el cuerpo de un hombre o lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con este, después de por fin dejar de pensar en aquello continuo bañándose pero a hora con cuidado para no estimular su sensible y mojada piel, maldecía los momentos en el que para ella era tan fácil entrar en ese estado de "necesidad", pues en más de una ocasión había tenido esos "episodios" en el pasado. No debía desviarse de su objetivo, el cual no era otro que acabar con la vida de Son Goku y si se podía también con la de su hijo Son Gohan, aun que primero tenía que reunir las esferas del dragón para preguntarle al gran Shen Long hacia donde se habían ido estos, pues misteriosamente habían desaparecido desde hacía poco más de dos meses.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Isla del remolino.

Asuma y el resto de chicos aun estaban enfrascados en su pelea, gracias al ataque de Naruko y su motivación habían podido reducir la cantidad de ninjas de la nube de forma considerable, pero los que quedaban habían recibido una llamada de radio repentina.

-Se les solita con C-sama…- decía un ninja que había llamado a sus camaradas.

 _-"¿Qué están planeando?"-_ Asuma que tenía sus cuchillas de chakra listas miraban sin pestañear a sus enemigos. -Hemos establecido contacto con los kunoichis de Konoha- decía la voz por medio del transmisor.

-¡Retirada!- ordeno el ninja de la nube que estaba a cargo, esa ronda la habían ganado semejantes chiquillos, pero si se los volvían a topar se cobrarían las humillaciones, ante esto Asuma miro con asombro como los shinobi de Kumo saltaban sobre ellos a la par que los Genin también observaban sin entender lo que estaba pasando de una forma tan repentina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se van?- Kiba preguntaba mirando como los ninjas enemigos se alejaban entre los árboles.

-Debieron encontrarse a un enemigo más temible que nosotros, esa es la única explicación…- Asuma decía en voz baja mientras analizaba lo que pasaba. -¡Kushina-sama! ¡Mikoto-sama!- alzando la cabeza decía atrayendo la atención de los chicos. -¡Mi mamá está en peligro!- Naruko gritaba al caer en cuenta.

 _-"¡Mamá!"-_ Sasuke también se comenzó a preocupar por su madre, la única que le quedaba, ya no se comportaría como un cobarde, tal y como se había comportado cuando los ninjas les alcanzaron.

-¡Rápido! Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- Asuma ordenaba a los Genin que sin perder tiempo empezaron a perseguir a los ninjas de la nube, pues estos se dirigían hacia el templo Uzumaki el cual estaba en medio de la isla del remolino.

* * *

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto comenzaban a ser rodeadas por los ninjas que C comandaba, este aun no había dado la orden de atacar, ya que primero intentaría hacer que se rindiesen.

-Ríndase, están solas- decía el rubio sin dejar de observar a las dos mujeres. -Si crees que nos vamos a rendir estas muy equivocado- Mikoto decía apegándose más a la espalda de su amiga pelirroja que estaba igual, en cualquier momento iniciaría la contienda y debería estar lista.

-Raikage-sama será piadoso si se rinden si pelear-

 _-"¿Piadoso? Claro, lo más seguro que quiera hacer es sacarle los ojos a Mikoto para apropiarse del Sharingan"-_ la mente de Kushina pensó en aquello al recordar la ambición de la nube con respecto al Sharingan y al Byakugan.

-Créanme que no me sentiré bien por matar a dos hermosas mujeres- C insistía, realmente no quería matarlas, aun sabiendo que eran sus órdenes en caso de resistencia la cual se estaba dando.

-Goku-kun, ¿Donde estas?- Mikoto se preguntaba en voz baja mientras miraba brevemente el cielo, como esperando verle aterrizar. Era fuerte pero, sabiendo que quería al Son mayor algo dentro de ella quería saber que estaba siendo protegida por "su hombre".

-No me dejan otra opción…- C se retiraba pasando entre sus hombres, con esta acción les daba permiso para actuar y atacar cuando quisieran, estos sonrieron, algunos de los ninjas que estaban entre la multitud habían sobrevivido al encontronazo durante la misión de rapto hacia el Daimio del fuego, sentían que su venganza estaba próxima y más al ver que ese extraño ninja de cabellos alborotados no aparecía.

-¿Lista?- Kushina pregunto a su amiga con la cual estaba esperando el embate de sus enemigos. -Como en los viejos tiempos- respondía contenta la mujer Uchiha, pues había formado equipo con ella durante sus días de Genin.

* * *

Goku terminaba de comer en Ichiraku, el Saiyajin se había comido casi 30 tazones de ramen, estaba satisfecho, este era ajeno al peligro que Kushina y Mikoto estaban corriendo en esos momentos, pues por la distancia el Son no podía sentir el Ki de sus prometidas.

Salió del puesto de ramen estirando sus brazos, mirando hacia el cielo, no podía descuidar esa extraña sensación de impaciencia que se presentaba en su pecho, como si algo estuviese mal. Sin darle mucha importancia a ese asunto comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, al no sentir el Ki de las personas que estaban en la isla pues necesitaría volar.

-Creo que ya me tarde más de la cuenta, Gohan ya está bien así que lo mejor es volver lo antes posible con los demás…- Goku se concentro un poco para intentar localizar el Ki de Kushina, Mikoto o al menos el de Kakashi, pero nada. -Rayos, la isla está un poco lejos, además, el Ki de ellos no es tan poderoso como para que lo pueda percibir a grandes distancias, tendré que volver volando-

 _[Nota del autor: Se que bien podría usar la teletransportación pero bueno, hay que hacerlo un poco más "complicado" si se puede decir que lo que es en primer lugar jaja. Fin de nota.]_

Después de eso elevo un poco su Ki y salió disparado hacia la dirección en donde estaba el antiguo país del remolino.

* * *

Los ninjas de la nube rodeaban a Kushina y a Mikoto, ambas se encontraban completamente sin salida, pues la cantidad de ninjas que les habían rodeado era enorme.

-Así que la "belleza del remolino" esta aquí- uno de los ninjas de la nube decía reconociendo a Kushina que le miraba con una clara molestia en su rostro.

 _-"Maldición, son demasiados para nosotras"-_ Mikoto pensaba mirando hacia todos lados, tenía su Sharingan pero no sería suficiente para derrotarlos a todos.

-Kunoichis de la hoja, ríndanse o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a terminarlas- otro ninja hablaba sacado un kunai y mirando amenazante a las dos mujeres.

-¡Jamás!- grito Kushina segura de sí misma, cosa que no le gusto para nada al ninja que había amenazado.

-¡Ustedes quisieron esto! ¡Ataquen!- grito el ninja haciendo que todos sus camaradas se lanzaran con kunais y catanas en mano en contra de las dos mujeres, rápidamente saltaron hacia los lados comenzando una danza mortal con los ninjas, ambas esquivaban como podían los tajos de las armas de los ninjas enemigos mientras ella también atacaban.

En un momento determinando después de varios esquives, Mikoto siendo ayudada por Kushina dio un gran salto al cielo asiendo que la mayoría de ninja de Kumo le miraran sin saber que aria la mujer con los ojos Sharingan.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Bomba flama de dragón!-**_ Mikoto gritaba desde el cielo haciendo una gran cantidad de sellos con sus manos, Kushina al ver esto, supo lo que se vendría, pues su amiga usaría su jutsu mas letal. Dando un gran salto hacia atrás se aparto para cubrirse del infierno que se desataría en breve _ **. -¡Jutsu secreto: Cubertura de diamantina!-**_ la Uzumaki gritaba colocando con fuerza sus manos sobre la tierra lo que provoco que brotaran del suelo cadenas doradas de chakra que cubrieron su cuerpo en una especie de barrera, ante esto los ninjas entendieron el por qué, pues levantando la mirada otra vez pudieron ver como Mikoto infando sus mejillas y pecho libero de golpe una onda torrencial de fuego en contra de ellos.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Vórtice de agua!-**_ varios ninjas de la nube al ver visto el inevitable ataque de la Uchiha hacían sellos al mismo tiempo creando una gran cantidad de agua de sus bocas para después dispararla en contra del ataque de fuego de Mikoto, que al verse superada en potencia cayó al suelo para no verse arrastrada por el ataque. -¡Maldición!- maldijo la mujer al ver su suerte.

 **-*BOOOOOM*-**

Se escucho el impacto lejano, haciendo que todos mirasen hacia el lugar en donde también se estaba desatando la batalla. -¡La pelea a comenzado!- exclamo Kakashi que junto a Kurenai se habían detenido. -Kushina-sama y Mikoto-sama están luchando, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba la mujer de ojos rojos al ver la gran cantidad de humo blanco que se miraba en la lejanía. -Así es, puedo saberlo ya que una barrera de chakra se levanto cuando se escucho aquel estruendo- el ninja peli plata se miraba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando con la mujer de su maestro fallecido así como por Mikoto. _-"Espero que Goku-san este con ellas"-_ pensaba con preocupación mientras retomaba la marcha junto a Kurenai.

Kushina salía de su cobertura mirando que todo el campo había quedado cubierto por el vapor de agua resultado del choque entre tremendas fuerzas, mas su cara de sorpresa fue ver a su amiga a un lado de ella claramente agitada. -¡Mikoto!- Kushina decía mientras tocaba de la espalda a su amiga. -Estoy bien… Solo… Solo use mucho chakra… Tenía años que no usaba este jutsu por lo que me desgasto bastante- respondió la mujer de ojos negros volviéndose a poner de pie.

Los ninjas de Kumo sin esperar a nada, se volvieron alanzar al ataque, principalmente los ninjas sensores que podían sentir en donde estaban las dos mujeres, entre las "nubes" de vapor salían disparados con prisa hacia Kushina y Mikoto que como pudieron reaccionaron al instante, un intercambio frenético entre las armas de todos se escuchaba, mientras saltaban con desesperación de un lugar a otro, Kushina retrocedió un poco para hacer otra técnica, inhalando una gran cantidad de aire la habilidosa Uzumaki comenzó hacer sello de una forma desenfrenada. _**-¡Estilo de viento: Esfera del vacío!-**_

 **-*¡FUUUUH!*-**

Una increíble cantidad de balas comprimidas de viento salieron con velocidad de la boca de Kushina impactado de lleno contra varios ninja de Kumo. -¡AAAAH!- grito uno sintiéndose alcanzado por la técnica de la mujer, mientras otro haciendo uso del elemento tierra crearon barreras para protegerse. -¡No he terminado!- gritaba la Uzumaki mayor mientras volvió a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire solo para comenzar a correr en contra de los ninjas que impresionados se quedaron pasmados, pero no todos, entre ellos C se hacía presente, colocando una de sus manos sobre la tierra dio un gran salto para interceptar el ataque de Kushina que se había sorprendido mucho al ver que no todos los ninjas e habían quedado sorprendidos por sus habilidades. -¡No esperaba menos de Kushina Uzumaki, viuda del cuarto Hokage!- haciendo sellos el hombre, cubrió su catana de rayos.

 _ **-¡Estilo de rayo: Onda de destellos!-**_ moviendo su arma hacia arriba dio un tajo tal que soltó una fuerte ráfaga de rayos que se dirigía a Kushina que al verse superada, lanzo de nuevo el jutsu de antes, pero en contra de la técnica enemiga, causando pequeñas explosiones en el lugar.

* * *

Goku que ya se encontraba cerca a hora si pudo sentir los Ki de sus amigos, pero algo andaba mal también podía sentir una gran cantidad de otras presencias, la mayoría eran hostiles aun que también había otras que no lo eran aun que estas eran desconocidas para él, en especial pudo sentir dos Ki en particular, los dos eran muy poderosos, no rivalizaban con el pero aun así para los estándares que había sentido hasta a hora eran bastante superiores.

-Esto es malo, varios Ki negativos están peleando con Mikoto-chan y Kushina-chan-

Goku flotaba mientras intentaba comprender que había pasado durante su ausencia, pues cuando este se fue no había recordado sentir tantos Ki diferentes, esto era malo, decidió no perder más el tiempo y apresurarse a una velocidad superior de vuelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mikoto continuaba entretenida con otros ninjas de Kumo, algunos ya derrotados mientras otros aun no lo estaban. -¡Ríndete, Uchiha!- los ninjas que atacaban feroces decían a Mikoto que dando varios saltos hacia atrás fue a dar en contra de un muro de rocas cosa que aprovecharon estos para volverse a lanzar, pero siendo astuta como lo era volvió a saltar hacia el suelo haciendo de nuevo sellos. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: Tormenta explosiva!-**_ Mikoto expulsando una gran onda de fuego de su boca logro impactar a varios ninjas calcinándolos en el acto, mientras otros se cubrían del feroz ataque.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUH!*-** otra onda de viento fuerte impacto en todos los presentes, pues el ataque de la Uchiha había sido tal que arraso con una porción de las ruinas cercanas al templo de los Uzumaki.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*PUUUUM*-** otro sonido ensordecedor se hizo presente, cuando Mikoto abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver como su amiga Kushina salió disparada hacia unas rocas quedando incrustada en estas. -¡KUSHINA!- grito Mikoto descuidando su defensa.

-¡No te descuides, Uchiha!- grito un ninja a un costado de Mikoto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. **-*¡POOOM!*-** por consecuencia se llevo un puñetazo en su rostro haciéndola caer de súbito sobre el suelo, que se había fracturado un poco por el impacto del cuerpo de la mujer en contra del suelo.

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto se levantaron a duras penas de donde habían impactado, una inmediatamente callo al sentir el tendón de su pierna fracturado, mientras la mujer del Sharingan lentamente lo desactivaba, estaba agotada, pues no tenía tanto chakra, mientras Kushina se había visto superada por C debilitándola.

C, posicionándose por delante de sus hombres miraba a las dos mujeres. -Hemos derrotado a Kushina Uzumaki y a Mikoto Uchiha, señor- se escucho decir al ninja rubio por medio de un comunicador en una de sus orejas.

-Excelente, voy para allá- se escucho como respuesta, lo que tal vez era la voz del Raikage.

Tras un asentir, C miro a las dos mujeres, lastimadas, nos las matarían ya que tal vez tendrían información útil y necesaria para su misión, sobre todo la Uzumaki, tal vez la podrían usar como contendor para el cero colas.

-Muy bien, ustedes…- miro a dos ninjas que estaban a su lado. -Llévenselas a los barcos- ordeno C alejándose.

-Kushina, aguanta…- Mikoto miraba a su amiga, mientras se intentaba parar para protegerse, de los ninjas que se acercaban a ellas con intenciones de finiquitar esto, lo más probable era que las torturarían o incluso matarían, era el destino de una kunoichi capturada.

-¡Se nota que tienen coraje para golpear a un par de mujeres!- se escucho una voz que resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Kushina y Mikoto, conocían muy bien esa voz, ruda pero delicada, amenazadora pero a la vez tranquilizante, sin perder tiempo miraron hacia donde provenía esa voz encontrándose con quien efectivamente pensaron que seria. -¡Goku-kun!- decían las dos al ver a su prometido llegar por fin.

C, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el nombre que las dos mujeres habían pronunciado y sin remedio se giro, no había sentido su energía, no lo había percibido, "¿Qué estaba pasando?" se preguntaba el ninja sensor.

Goku miraba con enojo a los ninjas de la nube, otra vez se encontraba cara a cara con esos desgraciados y otra vez lastimaban a alguien importante para él, es mas habían lastimado a dos seres importantes para él, ni más ni menos que a sus prometidas, esto no se quedaría así. De un salto bajo de la roca en la cual estaba, desprendiendo un poco de Ki camino hacia los shinobi que se sintieron intimidados con tan solo la presencia de aquel extraño que apareció de repente, C a hora si sentía el poder de Goku, un poder descomunal y que lo paralizo en su lugar. _-"¡Es imposible! ¡Esta cantidad de poder no puede existir! ¡¿Es un jinchuriki?!"-_ pensaba completamente asustado por lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se asustan?- preguntaba con burla el Saiyajin al sentir el miedo de todos al presenciar su aura de Ki, pero rápidamente los ninjas le dirigieron una mirada llena de oído y esperando la orden para atacar al presuntuoso extraño.

-¿Eres, Son Goku?- pregunto C al azabache que le miraba con severidad.

-No te incumbe…- respondió con poco respeto el Son, realmente estaba molesto al ver como habían tratado a Mikoto y a Kushina.

-¡No importa…!- C dio un gran salto hacia atrás quedado encima de unas rocas cercanas, lentamente se había recuperado de la impresión pero eso no quitaba que se sentía aterrado al sentir el poder del Son mayor. -¡Atáquenlo!- ordeno con un poco de duda, pero aun así lo hizo, los ninjas aceptando la orden se comenzaron a perfilar para atacar al Saiyajin que estaba en medio del campo, pues se había movido hasta el lugar para alejar a los ninjas de las dos mujeres, mientras estas observaban la actitud tan retadora de Goku.

 _ **-¡Estilo de rayo: Dragón de rayo!-**_ grito un ninja generando un poderoso ataque del tipo rayo que impacto de lleno en contra del lugar en donde estaba Goku, pero este desapareció de la vista de todo a una velocidad que los dejo pasmados, mas este volvió aparecer de forma parpadeante detrás del ninja que hizo el ataque y clavando su puño en su espalda lo mando a volar en contra de los arboles los cuales inevitablemente se partieron por la fuerza del golpe del Son mayor.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAH!- grito otro ninja a un lado de Goku el cual expulsando aun más Ki, creó una potentísima onda de viento que azoto en contra de todos los ninjas alejándolos varios metros del guerrero, C, estaba sorprendido por lo que miraba. _-"No hay duda, es Son Goku"-_ pensó el ninja escolta del Raikage mientras miraba como los ninjas se lanzaba al ataque pero no podían hacer nada en contra del poder del Saiyajin de sangre pura.

A una velocidad inimaginable, el Saiyajin esquivabas los ataques de los ninjas, se había tomado muy enserio las ofensas en contra de sus prometidas, mientras esto pasaba, Mikoto cubría la herida de Kushina con un trozo de su ropa, ni si quiera tenía el chakra necesario para usar ninjutsu medico, lo que había pasado era que los tendones del talón de Aquiles derecho de la Uzumaki se habían dañado, lo que le imposibilitaba enormemente el mantenerse de pie. -Kushina no te preocupes, Goku-kun los derrotara, el es el hombre más poderoso del mundo- Mikoto decía mientras continuaba su labor medica.

-Lo sé…- dijo seguirá la Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se limpiaba una línea de sangre en su mejilla izquierda.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** la fracturación violenta de varias rocas las saco de sus "deberes" elevando la mirada solo para ver como un pilar de rocas se venía abajo tras el fuerte golpe que varios ninjas habían dado en contra de la estructura por una patada de Goku, el cual como era de suponer solo jugaba con ellos.

-¡No! ¡Nos está derrotando como si nada!- C estaba saliéndose de sus serenidad al ver la facilidad con la que el nuevo ninja de Konoha esquivaba y atacaba, ni si quiera los genjutsu resultaban ya que con la velocidad del guerrero no lograban hacerlo caer en uno.

Y cuando menos se quiso el campo quedo completamente barrido, los cuerpos inconscientes de docenas de ninjas de la nube se miraban alrededor del Saiyajin que estaba quieto en medio de lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña plaza a las afueras del templo del remolino.

C era el único que quedaba en pie, su mirada estaba temblorosa, sus manos, piernas y el resto de su cuerpo se movían por si mismos pues estaba experimentando el miedo, hasta que…

 **-*FUUUUUUH*-** Una fuerte ventisca se presento de repente, tanto C como las dos kunoichis de la hoja se sorprendieron al ver que alguien más llegaba al lugar, cuando el polvo se disipo se puedo ver a un hombre corpulento, de pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, una especie de capa larga de color blanco y desabotonada dejando ver sus abdomen y pecho bien trabajados, su color de piel era morena mientras también se podía apreciar como portaba dos grandes y gruesas pulseras de oro que le cubrían los antebrazos, lo que garantizaría un golpe masivo en caso de conectar.

-¡Raikage-sama!- C grito al ver que por fin su líder había llegado, solo pero había llegado.

El mencionado primero miro en sus alrededores, rápidamente noto como entre las rocas, los arboles y escombros en general se podían ver cuerpos tendidos de sus ninjas, estos no estaban muertos pero fácilmente se podía vislumbrar que todos ellos habían recibido una buena paliza, fue cuando miro a C, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza le indico al otro rubio que se fuese a pedir refuerzos, el ninja no entendía esto pero después noto como su líder se giro para quedar en frente del pelinegro Saiyajin, el cual solo le miraba sin hacer ninguna expresión sin moverse de su lugar.

-Así que tú eres, Son Goku- decía el Raikage mirando al Son. -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Goku a hora si con curiosidad.

-¡Soy el ninja que te derrotara…!- decía el líder de Kumo con algo de seguridad en su mirada. -¡Soy el Raikage de Kumogakure!- culmino de decir mientras se posicionaba para comenzar su ataque en contra del Saiyajin.

-Hay muchos rumores que se cuentan de ti, Son Goku- el Raikage decía mientras miraba a Goku con seriedad.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto el Saiyajin denotando curiosidad.

-Dicen mis hombres que tienes un poder monstruoso…-

Goku no respondió, solo se quedo mirando un poco más a su nuevo oponente, el era distinto, podía sentir como una cantidad muchísimo más grande de Ki emanaba de él. _-"Aun que está lejos de rivalizar con mi poder, este hombre tiene un gran nivel, lo noto y esto me comienza a emocionar… Me divertiré un poco con él, se nota que es como Vegeta, le daré en donde más le duele: Su orgullo"-_ el Son mayor pensaba mientras compartía una mirada seria con el Raikage que estaba esperando el momento justo para atacar.

* * *

Los ninjas de la niebla también se dirigían hacia el centro de la isla, varias docenas de estos saltaban sin detenerse entre la espesura de los arboles, otros corrían sin parar saltando troncos, rocas y todo obstáculo presente en el suelo. La Mizukage y su escolta principal, es decir, Chojuro y Ao corrían detrás de ella, uno a cada lado.

-Mizukage-sama…- llamaba el chico con espada a la bella Kage que corría sin detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa, Chojuro?- pregunto sin voltear Mei.

-¿Por qué quiere encontrar a ese llamado "guerrero dorado"?- el chico había escuchado rumores de todo tipo con respecto a ese desconocido y extraño shinobi, incluso se decía que era el mismísimo sabio de los 6 caminos reencarnado en otro hombre y ese tipo de cosas, por lo que le dio mucha curiosidad saber que su Kage iría a Konoha tan solo para comprobar los rumores recientes con respecto a ese sujeto.

-Quiero saber si es verdad lo que se cuenta de él… Y también saber si representa una amenaza para la aldea- decía la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras de un fuerte impuso saltaba una gran roca seguida de cerca por sus dos guardias personales. Ao se mantenía al margen de la conversación, estaba más concentrado en ver hacia delante que en esta misma. -Ya entendí, usted quiere ver si es bueno o malo- Chojuro afirmaba sintiéndose seguro de esas palabras.

-Exacto…- confirmo la mujer. _-"Aun que también me muero por saber cómo es físicamente, si es guapo, feo, alto, bajito, atlético, gordo… La curiosidad me mata"-_ pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, la Kage había llegado a la conclusión de que si existía ese ninja intentaría algo con él, ya que había estado buscando a alguien "digno" de serlo.

-Y una vez que lo conozca si es que esta aquí, ¿Lo enfrentara?- libero otra pregunta el chico curioso mientras saltaba varios troncos caídos, pues se acercaban a la zona en donde Goku había peleado con el Reibi durante la noche anterior cuando ocurrió aquella enorme explosión en la isla. -Siéndote sincera no he pensado en eso, tal vez si o tal vez no, si es verdad que es tan poderoso lo menos que quiero es tener que enfrentarlo aun que…- detuvo un poco sus palabras para girar su cabeza un poco y ver con su único ojo visible al chico que corría a su lado derecho. -Si tengo que protegerlos de él, lo haré como Mizukage que soy-

Esas últimas palabras impresionaron al chico, almiaraba aquella mujer, pues parecía más su hermana mayor que otra cosa, desde que tenía memoria se había graduado pensando que algún día se podría convertir en Mizukage y ayudar a su aldea al igual que Mei lo había hecho cuando tomo el poder después del sanguinario Yagura, el cuarto Mizukage.

-¡Alto!- se escucho delante mientras una gran cantidad de ninjas paraban de manera súbita junto al filo de un gigantesco cráter, aquel mismo que había sido hecho por Goku.

-¿Quién tiene el poder para hacer algo así?- preguntaba un shinobi completamente aterrado ante tal poder destructivo. -Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas, así que después de todo si estás aquí- Mei decía en voz baja mientras sonreía levemente.

-Mizukage-sama, si es verdad que ese "guerrero dorado" esta aquí no cree propicio que es mejor retirarnos- Ao se acercaba a su líder, pues al ver el nivel de destrucción que ese individuo podía hacer no se quería imaginar que les aria a ellos.

-Ao… Venimos aquí para averiguar qué es lo que el Rayo quiere. Si nos retiramos a hora, lo más seguro es que conseguirán lo que sea que hayan venido a buscar y algo me dice que no es nada bueno-

-Pero…-

-¡Somos una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja! ¡No vamos a desistir!- su voz se intensifico al responder con dureza a las replicas de su ninja, este al verse completamente superado por la autoridad de su líder hizo una reverencia en disculpa y se retiro de su lado.

-¿A hora que hacemos, Mizukage-sama?- uno de los ninjas a mando de las unidades preguntaba a la mujer que le miro. -Continuaremos hasta la última estructura que aun se mantiene en pie… El templo Uzumaki, tal vez hay encontremos respuestas o incluso nos encontremos con la nube- después de decir aquello Mei dio un gran salto hacia el interior del cráter, esto fue repetido por todos los ninjas que la comenzaron a seguir, aun estaban un poco lejos así que tardarían aun un par de minutos en llegar a su destino.

* * *

Goku y el Raikage se continuaban observando, sus miradas expresaban mucho, uno quería proteger a sus seres amados, mientras el otro parecía estar enojándose a cada paso. Una batalla entre el Saiyajin Son Goku y el Raikage de Kumogakure estaba a punto de libarse, ¿Cuál de los dos vencerá?

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _Nota: Recuerda querido lector, solo podrás votar por una única saga, en base a sus sugerencias y votos se realizara alguna de las siguientes sugerencias. Para realizarse, la saga ganadora debe contar con al menos 20 votos, los cuales se irán contabilizando conforme pasen los capítulos. Gracias y éxitos._

 _Nota adicional: No se preocupen si la saga que les llama el interés no gana, en una posible segunda temporada esta se incluirá, se les promete. Saludos._

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores_ _ **"FanFic World010"**_ _y_ _ **"Neopercival"**_ _-_

 _-Votos: Hasta a hora-_

 _La raíz de todo mal: 19_

 _Los guerreros de plata: 8_

 **.**

 **-Avances-**

-Al parecer el hecho de tardarme puso en riesgo a los demás- [Goku no dejaba de ver al Raikage que se había cubierto de una extraña aura de rayos] -¡Nunca me lo perdonare!-

-Debemos actuar con cautela- [el líder de los ninja del cielo dejaba en claro lo que harían]

-Es un gusto conocerte, Son Goku…- [Mei se presentaba ante el Saiyajin] -Mi nombre es Mei Terumi-

-¡Goku-san y el Raikage están peleando!- [Kakashi corría sin parar al lado de Kurenai]

-¡No te burles de mi, Son Goku! _**¡RAIGA BOOOOOOOMB!-**_ [El Raikage impactaba con fuerza a Goku en suelo, el cual solo jugaba con él y se había dejado atacar]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Raikage vs Saiyajin". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¿Así que él es el "guerrero dorado"?- [Mei observa la pelea entre dos "titanes" con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	25. Capitulo 24: Raikage vs Saiyajin

_**Sí, claro que sí, ya puedo regresar pues ya me han reparado el desperfecto con el inter, lo que significa que puedo volver a actualizar capitulo, Woow, gracias por las palabras de todos al mostrar su entendimiento con mi problema, créanme que yo quería seguir justo como estaba, celebrando y actualizando, pero de repente tubo que comenzar a fallar el carajo internet, pero bueno ya esta reparado por lo que puedo volver. A responder comentarios se ha dicho. Saludos y gracias. Adiós.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Gracias amigo, se agradecen tus palabras y observaciones sobre el capitulo pasado, disfruta, espero te guste este cap también. Saludos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Muy cierto, al pobre Saiyajin le van a cortar la hombría si sus dos mujeres ven que se deja arrastrar fácilmente por Mei jaja. Gracias y éxitos._

 _ **-kaizer akuma 7-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo, gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Como dicen de tal palo tal astilla jeje, gracias por el apoyo y el simple pero gratificante hecho de solo leer. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Buen pues espero que esas preguntas queden resultas de la mejor manera jeje, graciuas por siempre pasarte y leer, se aprecia de corazón._ _Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Black2020 (all comments)-**_ _Thank you very much for reading, voting, commenting and viewing in general, all the comments you have made to the whole fic are appreciated, I hope to continue reading you my friend, you are grateful for your heart._ _Greetings and take care._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola y gracias por siempre comentar amigo, con respecto a lo que me comentas de mundo paralelo y eso, bueno la verdad no había pensado en ese hecho tan evidente jaja, la verdad no jeje, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que intento contar lo que paso entre los siete años entre Cell y Majin Buu, claro con sus cambios más obvios, pero bueno, ya se irá mirando por donde seguirá la historia, eso sí, saludos de nuevo y cuídate._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _El suspenso amigo, el suspenso jaja. Gracias por la comprensión y disfruta. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Ese Raikage, será humillado el pobre jeje. Gracias por pasarte, leer y siempre comentar, se te aprecia. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Tanto violarlo pues, aun naaa, la verdad y esa 21, tienes razón tiene un amor platónico por quien debe eliminar que dilema jaja aun que ella no lo reconozca de tanto pensar en el le comenzó a gustar jaja. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, se agradece el interés. Nos vemos._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Gracias amigo, espero disfrutes de este cap, hasta otra. Adiós._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Wokki-**_ _Gracias por entender el problema que tuve amigo, se agradece y con lo de "fierro pariente" no me refería a que lo dijeras, es solo una declaración que hice en base a que en Sinaloa lo dicen mucho jaja, pero bueno cada uno con sus modismos y regionalismos. Te vuelvo a saludar y dar las gracias. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Bueno amigo(a) alguna de esas dos va a ser un poco celosa con Goku, ya verás cual jeje. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Gracias por entender el dilema compañero(a) y bueno, espero la pelea tan esperada te guste, aun que no muy larga intente hacerla lo más intensa y lógica posible, claro, tomando en cuenta como es Goku cuando es muchísimo más poderoso que sus adversarios. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Buenas, créeme que hice eso para darle un poco de emoción al fic, ya que si Goku usaba su teletransportación en su santiamén, no les hubiera dado tanto protagonismo a Kushina y Mikoto y es justo lo que quería hacer, espero entiendas y gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Justo como le acabo de comentar al comentario de arriba, soy consciente de que Goku si puede sentir Ki's pequeños a grandes distancias, pero lo hice para darles protagonismo las chicas del Saiyajin, ya que si este usaba la teletransportación de inmediato hubiera, ¿Como decir? Opacado la pelea entre los de la nube y las dos mujeres, espero comprendas y te siga gustando la historia, se te agradece el interés y seguirá siendo así. Hasta luego._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Se aprecian tus palabras, de verdad, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer y comentar, eso me ayuda bastante, bienvenido a esta historia y espero seguir leyéndote en el futuro, me despido deseandote lo mejor en tu día. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Bien humilladito que quedara, pero conociendo a Goku, bueno él sabrá cómo hacerlo jaja, espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto jaja considerando que apenas has comentado XD (al momento de escribir esto). Me despido, cuídate y hasta otra_

 _-Dios Goku- Gracias por el comentario, se valora mucho, además, que bueno que te gusto espero siga siendo así. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin" Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku es muy compasivo con sus enemigos de ahí que no ha matado a nadie de la nube-_

 _-Mei no se ve muy impresionada por el poder del Saiyajin mayor (de momento)-_

 _-La cobertura de rayos del Raikage se parece mucho al aura que se presenta al expulsar mucho Ki-_

 _-Mikoto y Kushina a pesar de no estar heridas de forma severa casi se quedaron sin chakra-_

 _-Goku es muy atractivo a los ojos de la Mizukage-_

 _-Chojuro pertenece a los siete espadachines de la niebla-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: Raikage contra Saiyajin.**

El Raikage miraba a Goku el cual estaba en medio del campo de pelea, la mirada de enojo que el Kage expresaba estaba claramente dirigida al azabache, Mikoto y Kushina miraban con un poco de miedo lo que estaba pasando, Goku había aparecido justo cuando los ninjas estuvieron a punto de atacarlas de nuevo, pero lo que no esperaban era que el Raikage también apareciera de la nada, C ya se había retirado para buscar al resto de ninjas que quedaban, pues habían quedado fuera de combate muchos ninjas gracias a la llegada del Son, estos no estaba muertos, solo "deshabilitados" por los golpes contundentes del Saiyajin.

-¡Son Goku! ¡Veamos si eres tan fuerte como dicen!- decía con furia el moreno mirando a Goku que permanecía impasible en su lugar.

-Raikage…- el Saiyajin decía con una mirada tranquila pero esta a su vez dejaba ver una gran seriedad. -Sera mejor que no intente enfrentarme, sus ninjas lo pagaron caro y no será diferente con usted- terminaba de decir el hombre haciendo enfurecer más al Kage.

-¡Nadie amenaza al Raikage…! _**¡Armadura de rayo!-**_ una gran cantidad de rayos comenzó a cubrir al Raikage que en esos momentos era cubierto por completo generando alrededor de su cuerpo un aura parecida a la que sale al despedir grandes cantidades de Ki. _-"El Ki del Raikage se ha duplicado… Pero sigue siendo insuficiente para ganarme"-_ pensó Goku esperando el ataque de su voraz enemigo.

La mirada de A estaba completamente dedicada a Goku que permanecía en donde mismo.

-¡A hora mismo sabremos si los Son, son los ninjas más poderosos de este mundo!- el moreno estaba listo para atacar a su adversario, pero justo antes de que este lo hiciese pudo notar como Goku elevaba un poco sus brazos haciendo una tenue aura azul alrededor de él, era su Ki el cual le había valido para crear una cobertura de este al saber que los rayos del Raikage podían ser un problema.

 **-¡ELBOOOOW!-** grito furioso el Raikage preparando un feroz codazo que impacto de lleno en el estomago de Goku mandándolo contra las rocas.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡GOKU-KUN!- grito Kushina al ver como el azabache se incrusto con violencia entre la roca, más el polvo levantado evito que el cuerpo del Saiyajin se siguiera mirando.

A, se había detenido por un momento, aun que no pareciera a simple vista se resintió de su codo derecho al impactar en el pecho de Goku, el golpe había sido tal que tuvo que detenerse por un momento por el repentino dolor. _-"Parece que impacte un trozo de hierro"-_ pensó el rubio mientras se tocaba su codo.

El polvo se comenzó a disipar solo para dejar ver como Goku estaba de pie junto a la roca destruida, esto alivio de forma interna a Mikoto y Kushina que estaban mirando todo. -Goku-kun es invencible, el Raikage no podrá contra él, ya verás- Mikoto quiso darle ánimos a su amiga pelirroja que le sonrió, no sabía por qué se preocupaba aun sabiendo del poder brutal de su prometido, tal vez lo hacía por que lo amaba, esa era la respuesta.

El Raikage miraba a Goku sin entender mientras este solo observaba al hombre cubierto de rayos. -¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el azabache ganándose una impresión de sorpresa por parte del líder de Kumogakure.

-¡No te burles de mi!- el Raikage se volvió a lanzar contra Goku, que a hora si haciendo uso de su velocidad se movió en un milisegundo haciendo parecer que el moreno le había atravesado, este al no poder detener su marcha rápidamente fue a dar directo a las rocas cuando de nuevo un fuerte impacto al sujetarse fuertemente de estas e impulsarse contra Goku de nuevo se hizo presente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAC!*-**

-¡No voy a caer en tus trucos baratos!- decía molesto el Raikage llegando en cuestión de segundos hacia el azabache que tan rápido como la ultima vez esquivaba los ataques como si fuese un ente intangible, pues su silueta parecía no moverse ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, entre ellos el mismo Raikage.

El líder de Kumo sintiéndose completamente desesperado dio varios saltos hacia atrás y comenzando a concentrar más chakra fortaleció su armadura, así como su resistencia y fuerza física. _-"Su Ki se ha vuelto a incrementar, supongo que ahora si tendré que defenderme"-_ Goku a hora había cambiado su semblante tranquilo a uno más serio, cosa que inmediatamente notaron las dos mujeres que estaban ahí. -Va a pelear enserio- dijo en voz baja Kushina al ver el cambio en la mirada del guerrero.

-Veamos que tan bueno eres con mi armadura de rayos al máximo- decía confiado el Raikage, preparándose para ir de nuevo a la carga en su ataque al azabache Saiyajin.

 **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** Y tan rápido como pudo se lanzo de nuevo, dejando de tras de él un fuerte desprendimiento de rocas y del suelo mismo por la fuerza de atracción gracias a la velocidad alcanzada.

Goku hacia lo mismo pero este solo desaparecía, acto seguido el Raikage también lo hacía dejando a Mikoto y Kushina perplejas por lo que había pasado. -¡¿Donde están?!- Mikoto decía activando su Sharingan para ver si podía rastrear a los dos oponentes, sin embargo, no fue así, lo que la frustro aun más al no saber que había sido de los dos peleadores.

Pero de repente y sin aviso previo, una fuerte sacudida se hizo presente en el templo, varios escombros de roca salían disparados para todas las direcciones mientras columnas de humo y polvo se levantaban, el suelo se estremecía al sentirse el impacto de fuertes golpes entre sí, pues Goku y el Raikage estaban sosteniendo una batalla feroz. Pequeños cráteres se creaban al impactar puño con puño, las patadas que el moreno lanzaba eran velozmente esquivadas por Goku que contraatacaba con puñetazos que eran detenidos con un poco de dificultad por su adversario. -¡Eres buen luchador, Son Goku!- decía entre puñetazos el Raikage esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por pelear con alguien capaz de seguir el ritmo de su velocidad.

 _[Nota de autor: Como notaran, Goku solo está jugando con A, está esperando a que la desesperación se apodere de él, muy típico del Saiyajin cuando ve que puede ganar, ¿Verdad Frezzer?. Fin de nota.]_

-Lo mismo digo, Raikage… ¡Esta pelea es divertida!- Goku respondía mientras esquivaba y lanzaba ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. -Lástima que tengas que morir- dijo el experto el manejo del elemento rayo, al desaparecer de la vista de Goku que fingió asombro solo para sentir como un fuerte golpe lo mandaba de lleno contra una de las paredes de la estructura que se alzaba entre el bosque, es estruendo había sido tal que tanto Naruko como los demás que seguían corriendo sin detenerse entre los árboles sintieron el temblor mientras levantaban la mirada y miraban una gran cantidad de polvo elevarse en el cielo.

Goku salía apresurado de la gran cantidad de escombros, ese golpe si le había dolido un poco, el Saiyajin estaba reprimiendo su poder lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la pelea que estaba dándose en el lugar, el Raikage al verlo levantarse sin dejar descansar al azabache volvía atacar feroz y raudo, los impactos entre los puños cubiertos de rayos del Raikage daban de lleno en los brazos de Goku que solo se cubría, tras esto atravesaron varios árboles y rocas que se encontraban por su camino, los dos luchadores se estaba moviendo de sitio, gracias al gran poder del Raikage y los descomunales golpes dados a Goku llegaron a un rio cercano, haciendo chocar completamente los dos cuerpos contra el agua, solo para después salir de esta de un salto hacia el cielo, Goku sabía que el Raikage no sabía volar por lo que creyó injusto usar esa habilidad, en vez de eso cayó en uno de los extremos del rio mirando al rubio moreno que estaba al otro lado del rio cuyas aguas se mecían violentamente tras el impacto de los dos hombres en contra de su superficie.

 _-"¿Cómo demonios a soportado todos mis golpes?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente el Raikage analizando el estado físico de Goku el cual no parecía cansado o lastimado en lo más mínimo, más sus ropas si presentaban varias hendiduras y cortes pero de ahí en adelante no había pasado nada.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos ir hacia donde están!- Mikoto como podía ayudaba a su amiga a sostenerse de pie, su pierna aun no se encontraba en buen estado.

-Perdón, soy una carga- decía Kushina al ver el estado en el que estaba por culpa de aquella pequeña lesión que se había hecho al chocar contra las rocas.

-No Kushina, no lo eres…- **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** un fuerte estruendo se escucho, las dos mujeres levantaron la mirada para ver como otra gran columna de polvo se levantaba entre los árboles. -¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!- la Uchiha volvía a decir sosteniendo a la pelirroja que lentamente iban hacia donde se estaba efectuando la batalla más brutal en la isla.

Cerca del lugar, estaban Kakashi y Kurenai, ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos por los rayos que se miraban levantarse, tras estos se escuchaban fuertes ruidos de impacto. -Goku-san y el Raikage están peleando- decía Kakashi al analizar la situación. -Es lo más probable, ambos tienen un poder bestial- Kurenai también expresaba sus observaciones al ser consciente del poder tanto del Saiyajin como el expedido por el Kage de la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

-Eso no es todo, Goku-san no está peleando con su verdadero poder- las palabras dichas por su amigo, pusieron a la mujer tensa que sin perder tiempo giro el rostro para verlo incrédula. -¿Qué?- pregunto sin creerse lo que Kakashi le había dicho. -Está muy lejos de demostrar su poder, Kurenai- eso dejo aun más impactada a la mujer de ojos carmesí que le miraba sin creer aquello, pero en eso otro fuerte sonido la saco de su conmoción. **-*¡BOOOOM!*-** se escucho en las cercanías, dando a entender que la batalla entre el Raikage A y Goku continuaba.

Un codazo certero por parte de Goku mando a volar al líder de Kumo, este sin mucho que hacer choco directamente contra el suelo, el impacto fue tal que genero un pequeño temblor que hizo mecer los arboles cercanos como si se fuese a partir en dos. -Siendo sincero esta pelea me está gustando y mucho- decía Goku dando una pequeña sonrisa hacia el cráter recién formado, el Raikage se levantaba en el centro, estaba jadiando pues su cuerpo ya había usado una gran cantidad de chakra en mantener su armadura de rayos al máximo poder, pero no se daría por vencido, el orgulloso Kage prefería morir a rendirse. _-"¿Qué es ese tipo? Mis ataques no parecen afectarle"-_ la mente del rubio se llenaba de preguntas mientras miraba sin pestañear a un Goku que le esperaba fuera del cráter.

-A hora me toca atacar a mi- decía Goku preparándose para lanzarse en contra del Raikage que haciendo uso de una tenacidad admirable volvió a incrementar el poder de su armadura de rayos.

En un parpadeo Goku se volvió a aventurar a la pelea, varios golpes dieron de lleno en el torso del Raikage que solo atino a retroceder para evitar que mas impactos le diesen, gracias a su cobertura de rayos soporto sin problemas la mayoría de las embestidas dadas por el Saiyajin que sonreía sin frenar en ningún minuto los ataque al cuerpo de su oponente. Pero en eso y sin perder tiempo, A dio un pequeño salto hacia un lado haciendo que Goku se fuese de paso cosa que el moreno aprovecho para tomar al azabache de una de sus piernas y sujetándolo fuertemente, lo elevo en el aire y sin soltarlo en lo más mínimo dio un leve salto impulsándose mientras tomaba todas sus fuerzas para impactar al Saiyajin, este dejo que pasara lo que fuese a pasar, pues solo estaba midiendo las fuerzas del oponente. **-¡RAIGAAAA BOOOOMB!-** grito con furia el rubio impactando con todas sus fuerzas a Goku contra el suelo.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Sin miramientos todo el suelo alrededor de los dos se fracturo de forma precipitosa, una fuerte onda de viento también se hizo presente seguida de pilas y pilas de humo producto de tan salvaje impacto. Descargas eléctricas recorrían el suelo mientras este se desquebrajaba por la brutal aplicación de fuerza contra el.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Kushina aun siendo sostenida por Mikoto sintieron como la fuerte ráfaga de viento las alcanzo aun estando a una distancia a un considerable del lugar en donde estaban peleando el Raikage y el Son mayor. -Goku-kun…- Mikoto pronuncio el nombre de su amado al estar completamente preocupada por este.

-¿Eh?- El Raikage se sorprendió enormemente al ver que Goku en el último momento había podido sostener su caída con una de sus manos mientras un aura dorada le comenzó a recorrer. _-"Debo admitirlo, esto si me hubiera hecho bastante daño, lo bueno es que lo conseguí detener a tiempo… Creo que ya no debo confiarme jeje"-_ decía en sus pensamientos el Saiyajin liberando de golpe su estado de Súper Saiyajin, con su poder en estado base era suficiente pero tuvo que hacerlo para impedir que su cuerpo recibiese un daño aun mayor. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritaba fuertemente el Son siendo soltado por A que al ver esto retrocedió un poco, entre el polvo del cráter generado se podía ver como una silueta brillante se levantaba y ante los ojos completamente perplejos de su oponente Goku se giraba para mostrar su trasformación. -¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!- el Raikage no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de repente Son Goku había cambiado su apariencia completamente, su cabello se erizaba mientras había adquirido un tono rubio, casi dorado, mientras sus cejas y cola también se habían revestido por el brillante color mientras sus ojos cambiaron a un celeste con el mismo brillo.

-¡Buen ataque!- decía serio el Súper Saiyajin mirando la cara de perplejidad que A tenia. -Por poco y me logras lastimar- termino de decir desvaneciendo aquella extraña trasformación, su estado había vuelto a ser el mismo, pelo y ojos negros, el guerrero solo miraba sonriente a A mientras se sacudía el polvo de una de sus mangas.

-¡¿Qué eres tú?!- A preguntaba preparándose para volver atacar.

-¿Yo…? Soy un ninja de Konoha- respondió de una forma ingenua el guerrero, haciendo que a su adversario le saltara una vena en su frente. _-"¿Se está burlando de mi?"-_ pensó con molestia el líder de Kumo sin dejar de ver a Goku, el cual por arte de magia había soportado su ataque de bomba ligera, uno de sus ataques más devastadores.

-¡No me importa que tan poderoso seas! ¡Aquí serás derrotado, Son!- El Raikage usando su velocidad máxima se lanzo de nuevo, Goku a hora estaba seguro que ya no debía confiarse otra vez o de lo contrario tendría que usar de nuevo su trasformación con un nivel tan bajo como el de su actual contrincante. **-!GUILLOTINE DROOOOP!-** el Raikage de un gran salto elevo su pierna derecha dispuesto a darle el rosto a un Saiyajin que había vuelto a su mirada seria, pero en eso el hombre de traje naranja esquivo hábilmente el ataque para dejar que este diera en suelo, dicho y hecho el monstruoso ataque del rubio daba completamente en el suelo cuando otro fuerte impacto desquebrajaba el suelo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAC!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Goku dio varios saltos saliendo del radio de destrucción que aquella patada había ocasionado, el rio cercano era irreconocible pues su caudal a hora se encontraba destruido en su totalidad por los ataques de ambos combatientes, los arboles cercanos se salieron de la tierra mientras la rocas se partían alrededor de A, el cual al ver como el Saiyajin había esquivado su ataque sin perder tiempo y haciendo uso de su sorprendente velocidad comenzó de nuevo a compartir varios puñetazos con Goku que esquivaba y bloqueaba todos estos sin mayores problemas.

Las ondas de choque fruto del intercambio brutal de ataques se podían sentir por todos los alrededores, Mikoto y Kushina que ya se encontraban cerca sabían que la pelea entre su prometido y el líder de la aldea escondida entre las nubes continuaba.

Mientras Naruko y los demás Genin miraban a lo lejos las columnas de humo y escuchaban a la perfección los rotundos impactos de los golpes tanto de Goku como del Raikage.

-¡Goku-sensei está peleando!- decía emocionada Naruko al reconocer como los golpes de Goku y el Raikage se escuchaban a la lejanía.

-¡Debemos ir deprisa!- Sakura decía a su compañera mirando al frente sin dejar de correr, pues ya se encontraban más o menos cerca del lugar en donde la batalla se estaba dando.

 _-"Son Goku es temible, que bueno que está con nosotros"-_ Asuma pensó sin dejar de saltar de árbol en árbol, este lideraba a todos los Genin, después de esto sin perder tiempo tendrían que volverse a reunir todos.

Las rocas volaban con fuerza, el viento generado de los impactos no se hacía esperar al presenciarse como el Raikage sin dar tregua continuaba su feroz ataque a un Saiyajin que continuaba bloqueando y esquivando con simpleza. -¡NO TE BURLES DE MIIII!- la ira de A aumento de golpe al ver que su oponente no lo estaba tomando en serio, dando un fuerte golpe a la cara de Goku que rápidamente se cubría con sus brazos en equis. **-*PUUUUM*-** fue arrastrado varios metros hacia el frente chocando de espaldas contra varias rocas y paredes antiguas de casas que habían entre el lugar boscoso, se habían vuelto alejar un poco de donde habían estado peleando.

En eso al sentir como el Raikage se volvía a lanzar a la carga dejo de cubrirse solo para esperar el momento justo, a escasos centímetros de que uno de los puños encendidos en rayos de A diera en el rostro del hombre de cabello alborotado, este se agacho y aserto un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago, su armadura no pudo evitar que el impacto recién recibido le doliese muchísimo al oponente de Goku, pues este le había dado un golpe con más fuerza de la que había estado usando. -¡AAAAGGGH!- dio aquel extraño grito el Raikage saltando hacia atrás mientras se tocaba la parte de su estomago que había sido víctima de tan fuerte golpe. -*cof*cof*cof*- tocia al sentirse sin aire, un solo golpe y fue objetivo del poder de un Saiyajin.

* * *

 **-*BOOOOM*-**

Otra fuerte explosión se escuchaba, entre la arboleda cercana, Kushina caminaba con cuidado mientras Mikoto aun le ayudaba.

Pero en lo que las dos mujeres caminaban a paso lento, Kushina sintió que los músculos de su pierna afectada ya no le daban para más, cedió un poco haciendo que Mikoto se detuviese inmediatamente mientras la sostenía con fuerza para que no cayera. -¡Kushina!- Mikoto llamo a su amiga dejándola sobre una roca cercana de modo que la pelirroja quedo recargada sobre esta.

-Mis tendones…- la Uzumaki se tocaba con cuidado la zona vendada de su pierna. Mikoto por su parte miro hacia el frente, hacia la dirección en donde se escuchaban aun los embates de la batalla entre el Raikage y Goku. _-"Aun están peleando"-_ la mujer de ojos oscuros pensaba preocupada por Goku, estaba convencida de que el Saiyajin ganaría pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por quien seria en un futuro su esposo.

-Kushina ¿Puedes continuar?- la Uchiha se aproximo hacia la roca en la cual estaba su amiga apoyándose, esta le miro por un momento antes de responder. -Mi pie cada vez está peor, pero debo seguir adelante, Goku-kun nos necesita- con un poco de molestia en su voz, pues le dolía la herida, decía la mujer con suma preocupación por el azabache que peleaba ferozmente contra el líder de Kumogakure.

-Bueno, con cuidado, procura no apoyarte sobre el, ¿De acuerdo?- Mikoto volvía a pasar el brazo de Kushina sobre su espalda rodeando su cuello y tomándolo con su otra mano de modo que la pelirroja quedo de nuevo apoyada de la Uchiha. -Sí, no te preocupes…- dijo un poco cansada la mujer, esa herida se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia.

* * *

 **-*PUUUUM*-**

 **-*BOOOOM*-**

Los choques entre los puños de Goku y A levantaban grandes cantidades de viento y polvo, el suelo se agrietaba con tan solo sentir la presión de los cuerpos de ambos guerreros mientras no dejaban de atacar, principalmente el Raikage pues Goku casi solo se limitaba a esquivar o bloquear los ataques, esto hacia enfadar aun mas al moreno que a pesar de estar peleando a mas de su máxima capacidad no parecía intimidar en lo más mínimo al Saiyajin de raza pura. **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** el sonido de varios árboles romperse con violencia mientras después de estos pasaba una gran ráfaga de rayos, esta repentinamente se detuvo en medio de un gran campo abierto mientras se podía ver claramente como una persona era cubierta por esa "ráfaga" de rayos, pues aun y con las heridas que el Raikage ya presentaba por los pocos pero efectivos golpes de Goku aun y así seguía peleando, mientras el azabache estaba al otro extremo del campo abierto mirando con cuidado a su oponente.

 _-"¡Este desgraciado, no podre ganarle…! ¡Es endemoniadamente fuerte…!"-_ pensaba el Raikage mientras seguía mirando al hombre de gi naranja. _-"Además también esta esa extraña transformación que hizo"-_ termino de decirse así mismo en sus pensamientos.

Mientras los dos se miraban sin perderse de vista, en la cima de un pequeño conjunto de rocas una pierna se podía ver asomarse, en eso Goku haciendo uso de su habilidad para sentir el Ki sintió una presencia igual de poderosa que la del Raikage, ya la había sentido antes pero, por estar tan ocupado en su pelea no le había tomado importancia. A no entendió por que el guerrero de naranja comenzó a mirar hacia un lugar determinado con una mirada de asombro a la vez de un poco de sorpresa.

En ese mismo instante A imitando a Goku miro hacia la dirección en la que el ninja de Konoha estaba mirando solo para ver a una mujer vestida de azul y con un sombrero que él conocía muy bien… _-"¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí la niebla?!"-_ se pregunto mentalmente exaltado el ninja del rayo.

Goku por su parte miraba aquella mujer castaña, cuyo rostro le estaba siendo tapado por su sombrero con la palabra "Mizukage" en frente de él, pero lo que también le había llamado la atención al oji negro fue que detrás de ella había una gran cantidad de ninjas que portaban la banda ninja de la niebla.

-¡Mizukage! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- A preguntaba con rapidez al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-No has cambiado en nada, Raikage…- se escucho hablar a la mujer con un tono juguetón en su voz, esto confundió un poco al Saiyajin que a pesar de analizar que la mujer podía ser hostil sonaba muy tranquila e incluso coqueta.

-No intentes intervenir o me veré obligado a matarte a ti y a tus ninjas- el líder de Kumo hablaba con total seguridad a pesar de estar en sus últimas, pues el cansancio y desgaste de chakra ya era bastante, incluso para él.

 _-"¿Quién es esa mujer con la que habla el Raikage?"-_ Goku se pregunto para sus adentros mientras se rascaba la cabeza en confusión.

La mujer por su parte dirigió una de sus manos a su sombrero y con cuidado lo retiro de ella dejando ver por fin su rostro, un ojo verde claro se clavo rápidamente en Goku, el cual también le miraba, el cabello le caía hasta más allá de su espalda siendo este de un color café con tonos un tanto naranjas, un trozo de este cabello estaba siendo sujeto por lo que parecía una especie de moño o algo parecido, este estaba sobre su cabeza, su vestido era azul con un corte vertical en uno de sus lados que partía desde la pierna hasta llegar a cortarlo todo, esto dejaba ver sus piernas, firmes y tersas como se podía esperar de una mujer joven, tal vez menor o de la misma edad de Goku.

-¿Con quién está peleando…?- murmuraba Mei mirando al Saiyajin que le regresaba la mirada sin inmutarse. -Tiene la banda ninja de la hoja sobre su frente, ¿Sera uno de los ninjas de Konoha?-

 _-"Dos Kages reunidos, siento un terror muy humano al presentir que Mizukage-sama y Raikage-sama puedan entrar en combate"-_ Chojuro pensaba nervioso, este, como ya era sabido más o menos poseía la misma edad de Naruko y Gohan y sobre su espalda descansaba una espada un tanto rara con vendas.

 _-"Pero también ese hombre me da algo de miedo y ni si quiera se quien es…"-_ volvía a pensar el mismo chico solo que a hora mirando a Goku.

-Continuemos con lo nuestro, Son Goku- el Raikage se volvía a poner en pose de pelea mirando a Goku que continuaba mirando a la Mizukage, ese poder que sentía en ella no era poco pero al igual que el Raikage no rivalizaba con el suyo pero aun así…

 _-"¿Son Goku…? Bueno no puedo negar que es bastante guapo…Y con un muy buen cuerpo"-_ la Mizukage pensaba divertida mientras se pasaba varios dedos de su mano derecha por su boca sin dejar de ver al Saiyajin.

Goku suspiro en resignación, había sido una buena pelea, sin duda y aun que esos ninjas de antes habían lastimado a Kushina y a Mikoto, el Raikage no había sido directamente quien las lastimo, después de todo esos ninjas ya habían pagado, así que, ¿Para qué derramar sangre? El no mataba, su corazón puro y digno no se lo permitía, a menos que fuera un ser maligno o que amenazara toda la paz del mundo, el Raikage era testarudo y terco, además, de claramente gruñón pero, solo… ¡Solo! Esa vez le dejaría pasar las ofensas, si en algún momento en el futuro volvían a tener algún altercado que involucrara a alguien importante para él, entonces sí, lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Me rindo…- se escucho decir, todos los presentes se quedaron mirando hacia la dirección en donde el sonido de aquellas palabras había salido, siendo la fuente del sonido él Son mayor que miraba con una sonrisa apacible al Raikage que le observaba sin entender nada. -¡¿Qué?!- fue apenas cuando el Kage moreno vocifero con molestia, ¿Cómo que se rendía? ¿Esto era una maldita broma o qué?

-No tiene caso seguir peleando si ya conocemos el resultado… Así que me rindo- Goku volvía a hablar, el Saiyajin había caído en esa decisión al sentir las débiles pero estables presencias de Kushina y Mikoto acercase, tenía que ir a ayudarlas con sus semillas del ermitaño y por eso mismo decidió terminar esa pelea que ya a esas alturas no tenía importancia para él, humillar al Kage, era suficiente castigo, justo como fue con Vegeta en el pasado.

El Raikage estaba furioso con el azabache, no se podía rendir como si esto fuese una pelea amistosa o sin importancia, era una pelea a muerte en la cual su dignidad como Kage estaba en juego, había escuchado decir de parte de Darui que Son Goku era un temible monstruo, que tenia poderes nunca antes vistos y gracias a esa batalla que estaban sosteniendo lo estaba comprobando pero, a hora se rendía, como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Eso era la peor humillación que había recibido en mucho tiempo!, siendo específicos, desde aquella vez en que el cuarto le humillo con su velocidad.

-¡Te…!- se escucho al Raikage con una voz llena de ira, su armadura de rayo aumentó su intensidad, llamando la atención de Goku que volvía a verle. -Mmm…-

-¡TE BURLAS DE MI! ¡SON GOKUUUU!- el Raikage moreno decía con su voz impregnada en furia mientras tan rápido como la misma luz se lanzo a Goku y preparando un fuerte puñetazo que se dirigía peligrosamente a la cara del Saiyajin. **-¡RAIGAAAA PUUUNCH!-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*BOOOOOOOOOOM*-**

El choque fue tan fuerte que libero una fuerza descomunal, Mei y sus ninjas que miraban todo se taparon los ojos un poco por el fuerte viento que ataco de la nada al escucharse el ensordecedor impacto, las rocas se partían del abrumador poder que se libero aun que este no había sido liberado directamente contra el suelo, el viento desgajo a más de un árbol, mientras una luz blanquecina se volvía a presentar en el lugar, cada uno de los ninjas de Kiri miraban con asombro y sudaban frio al ver lo que había pasado, todo el campo abierto que estaba hacia unos segundos atrás ya no se encontraba, en su lugar se podía ver una gran cantidad de escombros de roca por todos lados, mientras también eran apreciables varios troncos rotos de arboles por el lugar, entre el polvo se podía ver al Raikage mientras miraba con incredulidad a quien le sostenía el brazo con fuerza, al disiparse más el polvo generado todos miraron con asombro como el Son mayor estaba tranquilo en su lugar mientras un aura con un leve tono blanco lo cubría mientras sostenía el puñetazo del Raikage a pocos milímetros de su cara, sorprendentemente el Saiyajin había logrado detener el fuertísimo ataque del Raikage que estaba sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. -Mi… Mi… Ataque- decía con dificultad sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, pues su ultimo puñetazo cargado con todas sus fuerzas fue detenido con una facilidad tremenda, el pelinegro que le miraba impasible no parecía haber gastado tanta energía a la hora de detener el ataque del rubio, el cual lentamente iba perdiendo su armadura de rayo al haber agotado todo su poder.

-¡Detuvo el ataque del Raikage con una sola mano!- decía un aterrado ninja de Kiri mirando lo que había pasado.

-¿A caso el será ese ninja dorado del que todos hablan?- se escucho decir a otro ninja entre la multitud sin perder de vista lo que Goku haría.

-Es imposible, el no tiene nada dorado en su cuerpo- respondía el ninja que había hablado primero a la pregunta de uno de sus compañeros.

Mei no era indiferente a esto, no podía creer lo que miraba, no conocía a nadie que pudiera parar un golpe del Raikage, era sencillamente imposible y mortal intentar detener un golpe de aquella magnitud y más con una sola mano, su boca estaba un poco abierta de la conmoción, sus dos ojos estaban completamente abiertos por lo que acababa de ver, era simplemente indescriptible lo que había pasado.

-Idiota…- dijo Goku en voz baja para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago al Raikage que no logro reaccionar. -¡AAAAAAGGH!- soltó aquel grito solo para después terminar inconsciente con uno de los puños de Goku incrustado en su vientre.

-¡A vencido al Raikage! ¡Ese sujeto ha derrotado al Raikage! ¡De un solo golpe lo mando a la inconsciencia!- todos los ninjas exclamaban mientras miraban como Goku dejaba cuidadosamente en el suelo a un inconsciente A, pero en eso de entre los arboles dos mujeres se hacían presentes, estas llamaron la atención de los ninjas al ver que portaban los chalecos y bandas ninja de la hoja. -Miren esas dos también son de Konoha- uno de los ninjas decía mientras miraba atento a las dos mujeres que se acercaban tan rápido como podían hacia donde estaba Goku junto a un tendido Raikage.

-¡Goku-kun!- -¡Goku-kun!- tanto Kushina como Mikoto gritaban el nombre del Saiyajin que sonreía al ver a sus dos prometidas a salvo, aun que un poco heridas, sobre todo Kushina y su tendón, el Saiyajin se animaba al ver que pudieron llegar hacia donde él estaba.

Sin perder tiempo las dos mujeres se aventaron en cima del Saiyajin abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello, Goku por su parte solo se dejaba "dar afecto" por parte de las dos hermosas kunoichis. -Calma, estoy bien…- el Son mayor decía intentando calmar a la Uzumaki y a la Uchiha que continuaban abrazadas a él.

-¡Baka!- Kushina le regaño mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho, Mikoto a su vez le jalo una oreja. -¡Eso duele, Mikoto-chan!- se quejaba el guerrero sin importarle que los ninjas de la niebla les estuvieran mirando.

-¿Serán sus hermanas? Se ven muy preocupadas por él- un ninja que estaba al lado de Mei opinaba.

-No, aun que parezca loco deben ser sus novias- decía otro llevándose varias caras de "pero qué demonios" por parte de la gran mayoría de ninjas, a excepción de Mei que si barajeaba esa posibilidad, aun que pareciera absurdo de tan solo pensar en ese hecho, ya que no se sabía que en Konoha la poligamia fuera permitida o algo por el estilo.

Sin darle más importancia miraban al trió de ninjas de la hoja que continuaban regañando al azabache.

-De verdad, estoy bien, créanme por favor- Goku decía intentando convencer a las dos mujeres que seguían buscando alguna herida entre su ropa y su cuerpo en general pero afortunadamente no habían encontrado nada que les pareciese una herida o algo similar, cosa que les aligero el alma por completo.

Mei observaba lo que pasaba, aquellas dos mujeres ninja abrazaban y regañaban al otro hombre que había derrotado al Raikage, pero algo se le hizo conocido en una de las dos mujeres, mejor dicho su rostro. -Esa es Kushina Uzumaki…- decía en voz baja la mujer de pelo castaño sin dejar de ver. Lo medito por unos instantes, si ese hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un Kage significaba que estaba ante un ninja casi invencible, pero bueno, ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Soltó su sombrero y dando una leve mirada hacia atrás rápidamente trasmitió la orden a sus ninjas. _-"Mizukage-sama piensa enfrentar a ese monstruo"-_ pensaban algunos ninjas al ver la mirada llena de determinación y curiosidad que su líder tenia.

Y a una velocidad increíble comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos que denotaban que sus ninjas estaban en lo correcto. _**-¡Estilo de lava: Aparición de fusión!-**_ la mujer decía para después cerrar la boca y comenzar a hinchar sus mejillas.

Goku aun y a pesar de estar distraído con Kushina y Mikoto se dio fácilmente cuenta del ataque.

-¡Cuidado!- Goku tomando al Raikage del suelo y a las dos mujeres con uno de sus brazos dio un gran salto hacia uno de los extremos del campo destruido mientras miraba como aquella mujer de antes liberaba una gran cantidad de lava ardiente de su boca, esto lo sorprendió completamente. _-"¡Esa mujer puede producir lava de volcán! ¡Esto es increíble!"-_ el Saiyajin decía entre sus pensamientos mientras aterrizaba y dejaba a las dos mujeres y al inconsciente Raikage en el suelo.

-No esperaba menos de alguien que derroto a un Kage…- decía Mei dando un gran salto hacia donde se encontraba Goku.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué nos has atacado sin razón?- el azabache preguntaba con seriedad mientras se ponía por delante de Kushina y Mikoto.

-Mucho gusto… Mi nombre es Mei Terumi, soy la Mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la niebla- Mei respondía a la pregunta inicial del pelinegro.

-No has respondido mi pregunta: ¿Por qué nos has atacado sin razón?- volvía a preguntar con seriedad el oji negro.

-Eres peligroso, Son Goku… Pero guapo…- al decir aquellas últimas palabras pudo notar como las dos mujeres que estaban detrás del mencionado fruncieron el ceño levemente, en una señal clara de molestia por el atrevimiento de la castaña, Goku por su parte ni se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

-La pelea ha terminado, si tú eres uno de esos "5 Kages" te pido que te retires, no me apetece derrotar a otro y menos si ese otro es una mujer… No me gustaría lastimarte- las palabras de Goku estaban llenas de seriedad, realmente no le gustaba la idea de lastimar a una mujer y más a una que aun que poderosa no podría vencerlo a él.

-No me subestimes querido…- se limpiaba una pequeña gota de lava de la comisura de sus labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Saiyajin y para las dos mujeres que estaban con él. _**-¡Estilo de lav…!**_ ¿Eh?- Mei intento hacer otro jutsu pero fue fuertemente detenida por Goku que sostenía sus brazos con fuerza impidiendo que la mujer hiciera su jugada. -Te dije que no me gustaría lastimarte, Mei- le dijo serio, cosa que por alguna estúpida razón le gusto.

-¡Mizukage-sama!- los ninjas de Kiri saltaban hacia el campo de batalla al ver como su líder estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza por el peleador de naranja.

 _-"No puedo mover mis manos para nada, tiene mucha fuerza en esos brazos"-_ pensó Mei antes de comenzar a forcejear para que el azabache le soltara.

Goku atino a lo que la mujer de largos cabellos quería, soltándola y haciéndola dar varios pasos hacia atrás mientras se tocaba la muñeca de su mano derecha para comprobar que no estaba lastimada.

-Se los advierto, váyanse si no quieren terminar como el Raikage y sus hombres- Goku decía mirando a todos los ninjas que estaba detrás de Mei, la cual también se había intimidado un poco por la gruesa y varonil voz del hombre, ese hombre le comenzaba a llamar la atención.

-Está bien… Nos rendimos- Mei decía sonriente mirando a sus hombres que le regresaron la mirada sin creer que su líder se estaba rindiendo sin haber comenzado a pelear. -Pero, no nos iremos- término de decir la oji verde ganando una mirada de confusión de los presentes.

 _-"¿Qué trama esta mujer?"-_ se preguntaba en forma de pensamiento Mikoto sin despegar la mirada de la Mizukage.

-Verán, ninjas de la hoja, actualmente lo que menos quiero es iniciar un conflicto con ustedes…- Mei decía soltando un suspiro cansado. -¿Entonces por qué ataco?- se atrevió a preguntar Kushina.

-Quería comprobar la fuerza de este grandote- Mei le dio un pequeño puñetazo en uno de sus pectorales a Goku el cual volvía lentamente a su actitud serena y relajada de siempre.

 _-"Eso explica por qué en ningún momento sentí malas intenciones…"-_ el Son mayor pensó al haber notado ese hecho.

Goku restando importancia a lo que había pensado con anterioridad se giro dándole la espalda a Mei la cual le miro sin entender, solo se quedo observando como el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos camino hacia la pelirroja que se había sonrojado por como Goku se había acercado con tanta gente mirando.

-¿Cómo estas, Kushina-chan?- pregunto el Son con un poco de preocupación en su voz, para después girar su cabeza un poco para ver también a Mikoto. -¿Tu también estas lastimada, Mikoto-chan?- preguntaba otra vez, pero a hora a la Uchiha que le sonrió por la preocupación que denotaba el hombre. -No, Goku-kun, estoy bien, solo con poco chakra- decía con un poco de tranquilidad, no quería preocuparlo.

El Saiyajin saco de su bolsita una semilla de ermitaño, de aquellas mismas que la Uzumaki mayor ya había comido después del ataque de la nube durante su primer misión, al parecer la tempestad ya había pasado, o eso creían.

-Come esto, Kushina-chan…- el Son mayor se acomodo a la mujer entre sus brazos, al cual siendo cómplice del momento se dejo abrazar por su prometido, con lentitud abrió la boca y se dejo introducir la semilla en esta, la mastico lento para después terminar de tragarla, inmediatamente sus reservas de chakra volvían a estar en las nubes, cosa que sorprendió a todos los demás que no fueran ella.

-¡¿Pero que le dio?!- Mei se pregunto sorprendida al ver como Kushina ya pisaba bien, además que noto como las cortaduras superficiales de su cuerpo se habían cerrado de una forma casi milagrosa.

Goku al ver esto sonrió y soltó a Kushina que continuaba sonrojada por la cercanía de Goku, se sentía tonta al saber que aun y a pesar de que ya había pasado "de todo" entre ellos aun y a si se seguía apenando con el azabache.

Goku saco otra semilla de aquella pequeña bolsa, solo para agacharse y acomodar al Raikage sobre sus piernas. -Raikage-sama, si me escucha abra la boca…- pedía el Saiyajin mientras todos miraban lo que este estaba intentando hacer. -Hmf…- se quejo el moreno, pues aun estaba muy lastimado por los golpes que Goku le había dado, pero aun y así, con mucho esfuerzo se pudo notar como una fisura se abría en su boca, esto permitió a Goku poner la semilla en el interior de su boca. -A hora mastique, se sentirá mejor- decía el Son mayor con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, conociendo a Goku creo que si aria algo así, después de todo ya vieron con lo de Frezzer y eso que ese pelón había matado a Krilin, así que espero no se enojen y comprendan, después de todo el Raikage es muy importante en Shippuden así que no pensaba sacarlo de la jugada aun. Fin de nota.]_

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo ayuda? Pelearon a muerte y aun así ese sujeto está ayudando al Kage de Kumo- uno de los shinobi de la niebla decía consternado por la extrañeza de los acontecimientos.

A mastico con especial dificultad la semilla, pero cuando al final pudo tragar el bolo que se había formado, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió que sus fuerzas volvieron de repente, sorprendiéndolo, este acto solo causo el mismo efecto que antes, todos los presentes, Mei incluida tenían sus quijadas completamente descolocadas así como sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

El Raikage se levanto despacio del suelo sin dejar de ver a Goku el cual se miraba sereno a la par que amarraba la bolsa de las semillas en su cintura. _-"¿Que me dio? ¿Por qué siento que mis fuerzas volvieron de repente? ¿Por qué me ayudo?"-_ esas preguntas azotaban la mente del rubio que no entendía por que su "enemigo" lo había ayudado, lo había derrotado sin esfuerzo alguno y después de esto aun le ayudo, se sentía humillado, quiso lanzarse de nuevo al ataque pero en eso noto como una mano estaba extendida frente a él. -Tus ninjas lastimaron a Kushina-chan y a Mikoto-chan pero…- decía Goku mientras el Raikage miraba con total sorpresa la sonrisa cálida del Saiyajin.

Kushina y Mikoto miraron esto enternecidas, por eso amaban a ese maldito y tonto Son, pues su bondad era tan grande que incluso no mataría aquellos que lo dañaron a menos que sea extremadamente necesario.

-Me divertí mucho peleando con usted, espero que pronto volvamos a combatir- termino de decir mientras aun tenía su mano extendida en un saludo al Raikage que seguía con el asombro en sus ojos, miraba la mano de aquel hombre que le derroto pero que también le había demostrado una bondad y amabilidad inmensa, sonrió, comenzó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. -jajajajaja- reía el Kage confundiendo a Goku y los demás. -Te pareces tanto a mi hermano, Killer Bee- por fin decía entre risas el Raikage mientras intentaba controlarse.

 _-"Me has humillado, Son Goku, pero también has mostrado compasión, no solo a mi si no a mis hombres, esta la ganas tú, pues después de todo, te has ganado mi respeto, rival"-_ pensaba el Raikage analizando las cosas, seria en vano seguir peleando, tendría que disculparse con Konoha para evitar una guerra, pues al saber que contaban con tremendo ninja como el Saiyajin, tenían completamente las de perder, además, que como Kage que era tenía que velar siempre por su pueblo, así que resignado y un poco, aun, humillado decidió estrechar la mano del azabache que aun sonreía.

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-**

Fue cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido, pero no fue otro que el choque de las palmas de la mano de Goku y la mano del Raikage que se habían estrechado en un saludo.

Absolutamente todos no cabían de la sorpresa, asombro, impresión y nunca se acabaría de intentar describir lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos. -Eres un tipo extraño, Son Goku-

-jeje…- el Son mayor solo reía ante aquellas palabras mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Mientras esto ocurría Kakashi y Kurenai por fin llegaban, corrieron directamente hacia donde estaban Kushina, Mikoto, el Raikage y Goku, inmediatamente al llegar miraron con malos ojos al líder de Kumo, pues estos pensaban en atacarlo.

-Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, todo está bien… El Raikage ya no está enojado- Goku intentaba calmar a su amigo peli plata y a la Jounin experta en Genjutsu.

 _-"¿Enojado?"-_ pensó el Raikage un poco sorprendido por lo que el hombre de cabellos alocados había dicho tan de repente.

Kakashi y Kurenai estaban sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, pues al parecer el conflicto había parado. Después de eso todos los ninjas presentes se relajaron, pues las hostilidades cesaban, los ninjas restantes del rayo también llegaban y aun que al principio quisieron atacar a Goku, el Raikage se los impidió sorprendiendo a estos.A, dando su palabra, les dijo que firmaría una alianza con la hoja cosa que los impresiono aun más.

 _-"Me humillaste pero, al ver tu compasión he entendido que nuestro pueblo no tiene que sufrir por las estupideces mías y las del Daimio del rayo… Me rindo, Son Goku, has ganado"-_ el Kage corpulento pensaba mientras miraba conversar al Saiyajin con Naruko y el resto de Genin que también habían llegado junto a Asuma, la chica rubia en particular había sido regañada por su madre pero después de esto no perdió tiempo en preguntar cómo estaba Gohan, noción que las demás chicas también hicieron, Goku les platico que no debían preocuparse ya que Gohan estaba bien, que le habían logrado salvar del veneno y que ya se encontraba estable, solo que cuando había decidido regresar el chico aun dormía y por eso no sabía si ya estaba completamente repuesto o no, esto las tranquilizo, pues estaban muy preocupadas por el jovencito.

 _-"Goku-kun es el hombre que me devolvió la alegría que tú me quitaste, hijo mío"-_ Mikoto se decía en su mente mientras observaba a Goku charlar animado con Naruko que le estaba platicando todas las cosas que hizo cuando peleo contra los ninjas de la nube. La paz se volvía a respirar o esa era la sensación que se estaba viviendo.

Cerca, entre varios arbustos grandes, uno de los ninjas de cielo observaba como todos los ninjas se retiraba o conversaban, gracias a su habilidad de ocultar sus chacka podía estar seguro de que ni Goku ni los ninjas sensores lo detectarían, cosa que le favorecía enormemente.

-El plan se debe acelerar, señor…- sonreía con malicia mientras observaba a su presa, la llave que le faltaba para liberar al secreto del remolino: Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Qué próxima saga te gustaría leer en este fic?**_

 _ **1\. La raíz de todo mal:**_ _El nuevo hijo de Goku, (Goten) se verá amenazado por la ambición de Danzo y Raíz._

 _ **2\. Los guerreros de plata:**_ _Nuevos enemigos llegaran al mundo ninja provocando grandes cambios -Sugerida por los lectores_ _ **"FanFic World010"**_ _y_ _ **"Neopercival"**_ _-_

 _-Saga/Mini-arco ganador(a)-_

 ** _"La raíz de todo mal"_**

 _Gracias por haber votado amigos, no se preocupen en una segunda temporada se intentara meter la saga de los guerreros de plata, claro, si se puede aun que yo creo que si jeje._

 **.**

 **-Avances-**

-Me quedare- [Mei estaba en frente de sus hombres a la vez que miraba como los botes de la nube se alejaban por el mar] -¡Pero, Mizukage-sama!-

-Se ve que sus hermanas lo quieren mucho- [Todos están alrededor de una fogata mientras Mei habla y observa a Goku a Kushina y Mikoto] -¿Hermanas?- [Los tres adultos le miran sin entender]

-Hija… Tú y Gohan si podrán estar juntos- [Kushina hablaba con su hija sobre el arreglo con el Hokage y los Son]

 _ **-…¡Liberación de los 8 pentagramas!-**_ [Kushina rompe el sello supremo que encierra al Reibi] -¡Por fin el Reibi completo será mío!-

-¡Esas cadenas…!- [Los demás observan como cadenas de chakra persiguen a Goku en el templo Uzumaki] -¡Intenta sellar a Goku-san!-

-Con un Saiyajin no se juega…- [Goku miraba con ira a sus nuevos contendientes]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Embate final". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¡Estooooy…! ¡Furiosooooo!- [Goku está dispuesto hacer sufrir a su ultimo adversario]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	26. Capitulo 25: Embate final

_**Llego santa Claus jojojojo y con él su regalo mis queridos lectores, disfruten aun que humilde lleno de cariño para ustedes, espero les guste, Su amigo SaiyajinSannin les desea lo mejor de lo mejor estas fiestas navideñas, espero que la estén pasando de maravilla con sus familiares, amigos, conocidos, novias, novios, etc jajaja. A beber ponche y a no dormir jaja. Nos vemos y bendiciones infinitas. ¡Hasta pronto, jojojojojo!**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-kenallo25-**_ _Después del trió son bien hermanitos jaja, pero pronto se le despeja la duda a la Mizukage que también va caer en contra del "arma" del guerrero dorado jaja. Saludos y felices fiestas._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Gracias amigo, se agradecen tus palabras, espero te siga agradando el fic. Feliz navidad, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Bueno, pues espero que este capítulo sea tu nuevo favorito, es mi regalo para ustedes, espero sea de tu agrado. Que tu hogar se llene de alegre esta navidad. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Considerando como es Goku pues mire factible aquella acción de perdonar al Raikage, aun que queda advertido para otra el Saiyajin si se lo despacha. De igual manera te deseo la mejor de las navidades a ti también, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-FanFic-World010-**_ _Tomo en consideración tu sugerencia amigo, gracias, veré donde la meto para que no quede forzada la explicación por que esta saga ya está terminada, pero de que la meto la meto jajaja la explicación xD. Y si llevas mucha razón, la sorpresa que se va a llevar Mei al saber que los "hermanos" son muy cariñosos, ¿Incesto tal vez? jajaja Ok no. Disfruta y feliz navidad te deseo. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias Hans, espero que este también te guste, amigo. Agradables fiestas navideñas tengas tu junto a tu familia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Si, cuando Goku realmente se enoja cambia por completo, eso fijo, gracias por los buenos deseos, lo mismo te deseo a ti, que tengas una navidad placentera y dichosa. Hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Feliz navidad amigo, a ti también te deseo lo mejor, leyendo tu comentario me encuentro con esa frase tan acertada que hiciste "ya valieron ver…" jaja Espero te guste este pequeño presente. Saludos y éxitos._

 _ **-Black Etherias-**_ _Gracias por siempre tomarte la molesta de leer a pesar de estar tan ocupado, te entiendo ya que yo esta última semana también lo estuve pero gracias a dios ya me desocupe, espero que este regalo te agrade, decidí no hacer especial de navidad ya que la mayoría hace y al no ocurrírseme nada, pues paso al capítulo siguiente. Espero que esta navidad estés rodeado de todos tus seres queridos, buenos deseos te envió. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jeftt-**_ _Gracias amigo, aun que esa no es la intención (dejar con ganas de leer más) que bueno que si me sale ese efecto, espero que cuando realmente necesite dejarte así, surta efecto jaja. Felices fiestas decembrinas te deseo a ti y a los tuyos. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola y espero que estés teniendo una bonita navidad, respondiendo tus interrogantes, bueno Gohan ya está recuperado, solo que quedo muy agotado por el veneno y a lo otro, no creo, ya que no me imagino a Goku o a Gohan escribiendo sus técnicas en pergaminos, seria innecesario ya que por a hora ellos dos son los únicos miembros del Clan Son, aun que tal vez en un futuro si lo terminen haciendo ya se verá. Saludos de nuevo y abrazos._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Gracias por admirarme amigo, aun que de verdad no te tomes tantas molestias, con saber que lees me vasta y me sobra, eso es lo bueno. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo te deseo de corazón. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Exacto, que le pregunte a Frezzer como le fue por atacar por la espalda jaja. Saludos y ojala agradables fiestas estés pasando. Hasta otra._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, aun que no lo parezca el harem de Gohan ya está "iniciado" de forma abierta tenemos a Ino peleando contra Naruko, mientras, Sakura e Hinata aun están confundidas, pero solo de momento ya que durante los exámenes Chunin esa confusión irá desapareciendo jaja. Feliz navidad y gracias por el cap navideño fue muy bueno, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin" Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El Reibi se apodera de todo ser con sentimientos negativos en su corazón-_

 _-Goku por fin se enfurece con alguien de este mundo-_

 _-Los ninjas del cielo cuentan con la habilidad de ocultar su chakra y obviamente con este su Ki-_

 _-Naruko se entera del trato entre su madre y el Hokage sobre ella-_

 _-Sasuke se atraganta al saber que su madre se casara con Goku-_

 _-Las cadenas de diamantina de Kushina son capaces de sellar a enemigos muy poderosos-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: Embate final.**

Goku y compañía estaban frente al barco del Raikage, este se había rendido ya, sabía que aun que se apoderara del cero colas nunca serian rivales para el Saiyajin, pues este durante su pelea demostró solo estar jugando con él, terminándolo muy fácilmente.

-Bueno…- el Raikage miraba a Goku que sonreía serio, pero a la vez denotando tranquilidad en sus ojos.

-Son Goku, me has derrotado, tengo honor y se perder- terminaba de decir el líder de Kumo completamente convencido de aquello. -No obstante, si algún día nos llegamos a enfrentar de nuevo, ten por seguro que a hora si te derrotare- sonrió ante esto, en sus últimos años no había encontrado a un ser capaz de pelear de igual a igual con el por lo que de cierta forma se sentía feliz de haber peleado contra el Son.

-Yo también esperare ese día, Raikage-sama jeje-

Goku reía divertido, aun que el hombre moreno estaba lejos de siquiera igualar una porción de su poder se había divertido bastante con su pelea, por lo que en el futuro quería volver a pelear contra el Kage ya que sus habilidades le habían parecido por lo menos interesantes.

El Raikage, miro a los Genin que estaban detrás del Saiyajin, reconoció a Naruko siendo hija del cuarto Hokage y a Sasuke por ser un Uchiha así como a Hinata por sus ojos con el Byakugan. -Nos vemos, Son Goku… Algún día-

Después de decir esas últimas palabras, el gran y fornido hombre camino subiéndose al barco, para después levantar un poco su mano y despedirse con un ademán mientras la embarcación se alejaba de la costa, Kushina, Mikoto, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai estaban asombrados de haber visto como Goku aparentemente se había ganado el respeto del mismísimo Raikage, aun que no es para menos considerando que lo aplasto en combate, pero Goku al ser bondadoso no lo quiso matar o tomar represalias de algún tipo, solo le dio un "escarmiento" como él decía.

Los de la niebla miraban desde la distancia como los barcos de la nube se retiraban, las aguas parecían volver a estar tranquilas después de la gran batalla entre un Kage y el guerrero dorado del cual se hablaba sin parar en Kiri. Mei observaba con suma atención al Saiyajin, paso su lengua por sus labios al ver esos brazos musculosos que la habían sujetado con fuerza cuando intento atacar recién acabada la lucha contra el líder de Kumogakure, a hora se encontraba muchísimo más interesada en el Son que antes.

-¿Nosotros también nos retiraremos, Mizukage-sama? Después de todo no tenemos conflictos con la hoja por no nombrar…- Ao miro a Goku que seguía mirando hacia la dirección en la que los barcos del rayo habían partido. -A ese hombre que es bestialmente poderoso- concluyo de decir el ayudante de la Kage la cual le miro.

-Yo me quedare hasta que los de la hoja se vayan- respondió a secas la mujer, como si fuera cualquier cosa del otro mundo.

-Pero… Pero… ¡Mizukage-sama!-

-No se preocupen por mí, dudo mucho que Son Goku me haga algo…- eso descoloco la quijada de Ao que no entendía por qué la repentina confianza con el Saiyajin.

-Mizukage-sama, debemos velar por usted, además…-

Mei le miro molesta, ya no era una niña a la que tuvieran que cuidar, era la quinta Mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la neblina, por lo que se sabía cuidar ella sola. -Ao, si sabes quién soy ¿No…?- pregunto con seriedad, ante esto Ao trago saliva poniéndose un poco nervioso. -Estaré bien, soy la Mizukage de la niebla, además, recuerda que buscamos una alianza con la hoja, que mejor momento para "formar lazos" de amistad-

-Está bien, Mei-sama, pero me quedare con usted por…-

-Ya te dije que estaré bien, cuando ellos se vayan yo regresare a la aldea por mis propios medios así que no discutas más- siguió severa la mujer, Ao completamente despojado de sus argumentos cambio su semblante a uno de resignación. -Como ordene- fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse hacia donde estaban los demás ninjas de Kiri reunidos. _-"Parecerá algo acelerado pero, necesito conocer un poco más a Son Goku"-_ Mei pensaba mientras observaba como Goku abrazaba a Kushina y Mikoto.

* * *

En una caverna cercana aquellas tres siluetas de antes se manifestaban entre las sombras.

-El plan debe cambiarse…- decía una de las entidades.

-Debemos apoderarnos a hora más que nunca del Reibi, sabía que ese maldito hombre de Konoha representaba un problema, ¿Cómo vamos a apoderarnos de Kushina Uzumaki si ese sujeto esta cerca de ella?- preguntaba otro mientras se le notaba molesto. -No te preocupes, al parecer no nos han detectado aun gracias a que podemos ocultar nuestro chakra… Usaremos eso a nuestro favor-

-¿Cómo?-

-Con esto…- de entre la penumbra se miro que uno de los tres sujetos saco una especie de tarjeta con algunas escrituras raras y un kanji en medio del papel. -¿Un supresor de chakra?- preguntaba uno de los presentes mirando el papel y sin entender a donde su líder quería llegar con aquello.

-Cuando Kushina Uzumaki este sola la capturaremos con esto, se debilitara a tal punto que no podrá atacar a la vez que su chakra descenderá tanto que ese tipo no la podrá detectar- explicaba su plan el líder de los tres tipos.

-…Y una vez que esto pase, realizaremos el ritual para poder romper el sello y liberar al Reibi del sello supremo que está en el templo Uzumaki- una sonrisa maliciosa se presento en su rostro, habían decidido ir despacio y actuar con cautela o eso era hasta que la presencia de los de la nube y niebla los hizo pensarse de nuevo el si seguir ocultos o aprovecharse de lo que estaba pasando ya que si no lo hacían, lo más seguro era que los ninjas de Konoha se fueran y con ellos la única oportunidad que tenían de liberar al cero colas del sello supremo de los Uzumaki, aquel que estaba en el templo antiguo del casi extinto clan.

-Muy bien, por a hora vigilaremos el campamento y esperaremos el momento justo para hacernos con la Uzumaki, si todo sale bien, ni ese tipo podrá contra nosotros-

Las tres entidades lentamente se desvanecían en el suelo, pues habían comenzado a moverse.

* * *

Varias horas después: Hospital de Konoha.

Gohan abría con lentitud sus ojos, podía ver como la tenue luz del atardecer chocaba con sus oscuros ojos, giro su cabeza un poco para poder ver mejor en donde estaba, el ambiente olía a limpio, ha esterilizado, a hospital. De golpe abrió los ojos. -¡Hinata-chan!- dijo el chico intentando pararse pero no pudo, su cuerpo aun estaba resentido por el veneno. -Mi cuerpo…- se quejo al sentirse adolorido del abdomen, pero en eso la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando ver que era Sarutobi. -Hokage-sama- el muchacho decía sorprendido al ver al tercero en aquel lugar.

-Descansa Gohan-

-¿Mi papá? ¿Dónde está? ¡Tengo que regresar con los demás a la misión a hora!- el chico azabache quería levantarse pero aun se sentía débil por el veneno, a pesar de haber recibido un zenkai mas o menos alto la presencia del veneno en su cuerpo le había dejado los músculos un poco adoloridos por lo que aun le costaba moverse. -¡AH!- el chico grito levemente al lastimarse su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía varias vendas, pues había sido la parte de su cuerpo con más cortes y envenenamiento.

-No te preocupes, Gohan, ellos volverán pronto o eso espero- el tercero se sentó en un pequeño banco que había en la habitación, necesitaba platicar con el chico y que mejor momento que este.

El chico apretó con sus manos las mantas que le cubrían, odiaba sentir que su poder no servía de nada, cosa que no era cierta aun que él lo miraba así. -Me confié…- decía vagamente Gohan atrayendo la atención del viejo Hokage que fumaba de su pipa. -Me confié y perdí, puse en riesgo a Hinata-chan… Jamás me lo perdonare- el joven Son se sentía frustrado, pues sentía que le había fallado a su amiga de mirada clara.

-Te equivocas, Gohan…- el Kage decía atrayendo la atención del chico. -Eh…-

-Tu padre me conto lo que paso, me dijo que peleaste contra esa criatura llamada Reibi para salvar a la hija de Hiashi, el cual está muy agradecido…- Gohan solo escuchaba en silencio al hombre cuando en la puerta apareció el líder de los Hyuga, aquel que Sarutobi había mencionado. -Hiashi-sama-

-Gohan-san… Hokage-sama- Hiashi hacia una reverencia educada tanto a Gohan como al viejo tercero que continuaba en lo suyo. -Veras, Hiashi quiere agradecerte personalmente el que hayas protegido a su hija- Hiruzen decía levantándose del banco en el que había estado sentado momentos atrás para después dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana y ver el débil Sol que se ocultaba entre las montañas a la lejanía.

-Gohan-san, se que tal vez te parezca algo precipitado, pero… Quisiera agradecerte de todo corazón el que hayas salvado a mi primogénita, la futura líder de nuestro clan…- Hiashi comenzó hablar mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba recostado el semi-Saiyajin. -Desde que te convertiste en su amigo, mi hija Hinata ha mejorado bastante en su estilo de pelea, se esfuerza mas para convertirse en una buena líder, su hermana Hanabi era mejor luchadora que ella pero, desde que usted llego a su vida se ha matado entrenando gracias al apoyo que usted le ha dado, por favor, cuida de ella-

 _[Nota de autor: Creo que todos sabemos lo que significa la frase "cuida de ella" o " cuida de mi" en el anime jaja estoy chiflado, lo sé jeje. Fin de nota]_

Gohan se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, no esperaba que Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre bastante duro a la vista dijese esas palabras, pero lo cierto era que el Hyuga lo hacía para asegurar en el futuro a una descendencia con el poder de los Son, además, que realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo que su hija había comenzado a demostrar después de que el chico casi siempre le apoyase o ayudase. -Yo la cuidare, se lo juro, Hiashi-sama- dijo por fin el chico Son haciendo que el líder de los Hyuga sonriese en sus adentros, sabía que si en el futuro Hinata y Gohan tenían "algo que ver" el poder que Son Goku y el Son menor albergaban pasaría también a los Hyuga algo que les beneficiaba al ser uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, aun que también en esa ocasión velaría por la felicidad de su hija Hinata.

-Gracias, Gohan-san- respondió con sinceridad el hombre haciendo una nueva reverencia.

-Bueno, te dejamos descansar, tu cuerpo ya está bien pero aun está resentido por el veneno- el viejo Hokage camino hasta la puerta siendo acompañado por el padre de Hinata para después dejar solo al joven Son en aquella cama del hospital. -Prometo que me volveré más fuerte…- dijo con determinación el hijo de Goku, ya era la segunda vez que por su imprudencia dos de sus amigas habían resultado heridas o lastimadas en la batalla. -Por ustedes me haré mucho más fuerte, ¡Lo juro!-

La mirada llena de decisión del chico era la única indicación de que realmente decía la verdad, por ahora debía descansar y dejar que su cuerpo terminara de eliminar las molestias del veneno, solo deseaba que su padre protegiera a los demás en la isla.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Laboratorios secretos de la Androide 21.

La androide 21 miraba orgullosa a todos los androides que había reconstruido ya, tan solo le faltaba instalar la memoria y la fuente de poder al Androide 20, es decir, su padre, el doctor Maki Gero.

-Mi lady ya está todo listo…- Numero 5 se presentaba en el lugar con una camilla junto a otro pequeño androide el cual era Numero 6. -Bien, comencemos la operación- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, ya se encontraba cerca de comenzar su resurgir y el de su padre, solo ansiaba una cosa, enterrar su mano en el pecho del guerrero que había humillado a Maki en el pasado, aun que había algo más, algo que no terminaba por entender, pero cada vez que se le presentaba en su mente reaccionaba de formas inesperadas y poco ortodoxas, pero aun así, necesitaba hacer esto, como una forma de culminar la "obra" de la patrulla roja.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo al laboratorio principal que sería en donde llevaría a cabo sus últimos ajustes antes de iniciar la carga de las unidades de poder para después encender a sus "soldados".

-Numero 5, 6- llamo la hermosa androide con anteojos a sus subordinados. -¿Si mi lady?- decía el más bajito de los dos.

-Necesito que localicen las esferas del dragón, antes de que esa estúpida de Bulma Brief lo haga…- ordenaba la mujer de largos cabellos castaños entrando al "quirófano" de su laboratorio central. -De paso que alguien de ustedes vaya a la corporación capsula y destruya o traiga ese aparato al que llaman "Radar del dragón", planos, información, todo lo que tenga que ver con él, esto para evitar que pueda construir otro en poco tiempo-

-¡Como ordene!- Numero 6 haciendo uso de una extraña habilidad desapareció del lugar dejando solo a Numero 5 junto a la Androide 21 la cual miraba a su padre, es decir, al Androide 20 tendido sobre la camilla en donde le instalaría la unidad de poder infinita así como sus recuerdos por medio de memorias de computadora.

-Pronto padre, pronto podrás saborear la venganza-

Se comenzó a preparar para abrir los circuitos del androide y ponerse a trabajar siendo ayudada por el pequeño androide que se había quedado con ella.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Isla del remolino.

Goku disfrutaba de una gran comida junto a los demás ninjas de Konoha, además, Mei que había decidido quedarse para conocer mejor al Son estaba horrorizada por ver la cantidad de comida que el "guerrero dorado" devoraba sin descanso.

-Mizukage-sama, ¿Por qué se quedo?- Kakashi preguntaba sacando de su asombro a la castaña.

-Bu-Bueno, creí que como planeo firmar una alianza con ustedes es una buena forma de conocerlos mejor y que ustedes me conozcan a mi- decía retomando un poco de seriedad ante lo sorprendida que estaba por ver a Goku comer sin parar plato tras plato de ramen, el cual había sido preparado por Mikoto. Naruko no se quedaba atrás pues también se zampaba los fideos como loca, le encantaba el ramen que la madre de Sasuke preparaba aun que el de su madre tampoco se quedaba atrás, tal vez eran igual de buenos los dos.

-Se dice que usted es una líder muy justa- Kurenai también entraba a la conversación mientras comía un trozo de pan con cuidado.

-Gracias jeje- rio un poco avergonzada por las alabanzas de la mujer de ojos rojos.

-¡Quiero más!- tanto Goku como Naruko exclamaban extendiendo sus platos esperando a que Kushina y Mikoto les sirvieran mas. _-"Tal parece que cuando pelean, los Saiyajin tienden a comer más"-_ Kushina pensaba mientras una gota de sudor nervioso aparecía en su nuca, ya casi se acababan el ramen que Mikoto había preparado y no se miraban satisfechos, especialmente Goku, que de dos a tres sorbos se terminaba un plato repleto de caldo y fideos.

-Goku-kun, ten un poco de respeto, ¡¿No vez que Mizukage-sama esta aquí?!- Mikoto reprendió al azabache dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño sonido de dolor. -¡Ay!- se quejo el guerrero por la acción de su prometida de ojos negros.

-No pasa nada, Mei-chan no se molesta- Goku miro con una gran sonrisa a la mujer que le miro con sorpresa, pues al parecer el Son ya le había agarrado confianza muy rápido. -¡¿Mei-chan?! ¡Baka no le faltes el respeto a Mizukage-sama!-

-¡AY!-

Mikoto le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza a Goku con más fuerza haciendo que este se llevara sus dos manos a su cabeza para sobar la zona afectada. -¿Por qué me pegas, Mikoto-chan? No dije nada malo- se intento defender pero trago saliva al ver el rostro sombrío de la Uchiha en cuestión.

Goku al ser tan inocente no se daba cuenta de que Mikoto estaba celosa por el hecho de que el Son mayor llamara a si a la Mizukage, la cual solo se quedo callada mirando la escena. _-"Es muy divertido este hombre"-_ pensó mientras una leve risa comenzó a salir de su boca. -jeje- reía con un poco más de fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Eh?-

El Son mayor miro a la castaña sin entender el por qué de su risa tan repentina.

-Son muy graciosos…- decía por fin Mei haciendo que tanto Kushina como Mikoto se confundiesen y qué decir de Goku, se rasco la cabeza completamente perdido sin saber que decir o como responder a las palabras de la líder de Kiri. -Se ve que son unos hermanos muy unidos- término de decir la mujer haciendo caer hacia atrás a todos, ante esto se quedo mirando como todos los Jounin se reincorporaban lentamente, a excepción de Goku que como para variar ni se entero de nada.

-Disculpe le corrija Mizukage-sama pero Goku-kun y yo no somos hermanos- Mikoto retomo la palabra mientras se sentaba a un lado del mencionado que continuaba igual, sin saber nada de nada.

-¿A no?- pregunto con intriga la castaña al escuchar a la mujer de ojos negros decir aquello. -No, estamos comprometidos- Mikoto decía con una sonrisa en su rostro para después abrazar el brazo izquierdo del Saiyajin.

Sasuke al escuchar esto se comenzó atragantar con la comida que estaba degustando. -¡Mmm!- se escucho a duras penas por parte del Uchiha menor mientras Kiba quien era el chico más próximo a él le miro con un poco de miedo pues al parecer Sasuke intentaba decirle algo mientras Akamaru ladraba. -*guau*guau*guau*-

-Entonces usted…- Mei miro a hora a Kushina que le entregaba un nuevo plato de ramen a su hija Naruko. -¿Si, es su hermana?- la Mizukage termino de formular la nueva pregunta que iba dirigida a la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-No…- se ruborizo un poco la pelirroja mientras se llevo sus dos manos a su pecho. -También soy su prometida- termino de decir la Uzumaki impresionando aun más a Mei.

-*cof*cof*cof*- la toz ataco a Naruko que había dejado de comer su delicioso ramen al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por su madre, esto pasaba mientras Kiba intentaba ayudar a Sasuke que se estaba ahogando por la noticia del matrimonio de su madre, ya sabía que ella quería al Saiyajin pero no sabía que ya se habían comprometido. -¡Mmm!- el hijo de Mikoto luchaba para zafarse aquel bocado de comida infame que le estaba impidiendo el respirar.

-¡¿Se van a casar?!- Naruko ya recuperada de su tos por lo sorpresivo de la noticia miro a su madre, a la par de esto todos miraron como la chica después de dejar el plato en el suelo se levantaba de golpe sin romper el contacto visual con Kushina para después ver a Mikoto y a Goku, si su madre se casaba con Goku, eso quería decir que ella y Gohan, ¡No! A hora que había reconocido sus sentimientos por él, su madre no podía hacerle eso. -¡Hija espera!- Kushina temía esa reacción de su hija pero la Uzumaki menor no hizo caso comenzando a correr y alejarse del campamento en donde estaban, claramente Kushina sabia por que su hija se sentía así y sin perder a nada también se introdujo en el bosque persiguiéndola.

-¡Kushina-chan!- Goku que también se había levantado quiso ir pero fue detenido por Mikoto que seguía sujeta a su brazo. -Creo que es mejor que las dejes solas, necesitan hablar…- la Uchiha miro a su hijo que seguía siendo ayudado por Kiba y Akamaru, haciéndolo que por fin dejara de ahogarse. -Como yo con Sasuke- se soltó Mikoto del brazo del Saiyajin, pues sabía que también necesitaba tener una charla con su hijo.

-Gracias a que Kushina-san se va a casar con Goku-san, Gohan-kun será mío, por que esa latosa de Naruko será su hermanastra- Ino decía desde su asiento en voz baja mientras en su mente saltaba de alegría.

 _-"¿Cuando dejaras de ser tan tonta?"-_ Sakura quien le escucho pensó con un rostro nada amistoso, le caía muy mal esa actitud en Ino y Naruko, pero pensándolo mejor ella misma había estado igual por Sasuke por el cual muy y a su sorpresa le estaba dejando de gustar, era algo imposible pero lentamente estaba pasando.

Kushina por fin alcanzo a su hija, se había alejado un buen tramo del lugar en donde acampaban, la Uzumaki menor jadeaba con fuerza pues corrió hasta que se canso.

-Hija…- le llamo Kushina acercándose a esta pero Naruko al girarse y verle se alejo un poco más. -Se que tu quieres a Gohan-san- se atrevió a agregar la mujer.

-¡Y aun así, te vas a casar con Goku-sensei!- Naruko le reprochaba sin creérselo, pues si su madre y Goku se casaban ella ya no podría estar con Gohan al convertirse en su hermanastro.

-Me voy a casar por que lo amo, Naruko- Kushina se termino de acercar a su hija que se había escondido detrás de un árbol. -Y yo…-

-Y tú también sientes algo por Gohan…-

Naruko dejo de cubrirse con el árbol para encarar a su madre que le miraba con una expresión serena y tranquila en exceso.

-Hija Hokage-sama contemplo la idea que tu estuvieras interesada en el chico, por lo que amablemente arreglo todo, no serás hija legal de Goku-kun, conservaras el apellido de tu padre, por lo que no hay problema si yo me caso, tú en un futuro también podrías hacerlo, digo si es que sientes algo por Gohan-

Eso ilusiono a la Uzumaki menor, pues había llegado a un punto en que Gohan no dejaba de hostigar su mente, le quería demasiado.

Mientras las dos Uzumaki conversaban dos siluetas observaban desde la cercanía, cubiertas y resguardadas con la oscuridad de la noche, estaban listos para efectuar su plan. -Es hora…- decía en voz baja uno de los tipos.

-Claro, es nuestra oportunidad- respondía con especial interés su acompañante, al parecer el líder les esperaba en otra parte.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, hija?- Kushina le comento a Naruko la cual no recordaba precisamente aquello.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo de llenar tu corazón de amor… Naruko, puede ser algo apresurado e incluso tonto pensar que yo compartiré a Goku-kun con otra mujer, es decir, Mikoto…- la Uzumaki mayor intentaba hacer entender a su hija, la cual seguía mirándole pero a hora ya recordando lo que le había dicho aquella ocasión antes de comenzar esta misión.

-¿Por qué lo arias, mamá?- pregunto esperando una respuesta la chica de mirada azul.

-Pues…- miro por un momento al suelo para pensar bien su respuesta. -Por que quiero ser feliz al lado de él, además, si Goku-kun se tuviera que casar con una sola mujer, claro que sería yo, no permitiría que Mikoto se lo quedara o cualquier otra mujer, pero como él se puede casar con varias mujeres, bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

En eso, Kushina sintió como algo pincho su cuello. -¡Ay..!- se lo toco encontrándose con una especie de dardo. -¿Pero que es estoó…?- los parpados de la mujer comenzaron a pesarle mientras miraba borrosa a su hija.

Naruko miro esto preocupada pues los ojos de su madre se comenzaron a cerrar. -¿Mamá?- la movió pero Kushina cayó al suelo completamente sedada. -¡Ma…!- quiso gritar pero fue callada con un fuerte golpe en su nuca que la dejo inconsciente cayendo de súbito al suelo al lado de su madre.

-Bien, a hora hay que ponerle el sello para que ese tipo no pueda saber en dónde estamos, con suerte no se dará cuenta hasta que el Reibi sea liberado- uno de los ninjas decía mientras cargaba a Kushina y a Naruko. -¿Qué hacemos con esta chiquilla?- su compañero preguntaba mientras de un salto fue a dar a una rama cercana. -Hay que llevarnos la, después de todo también es una Uzumaki…-

Dicho lo anterior los dos intrusos comenzaron a saltar de árbol en árbol alejándose del lugar, pero gracias al movimiento, la banda ninja de Kushina se desamarro cayendo al suelo.

* * *

Varios minutos después: Campamento de la hoja.

Goku bostezaba, se sentía cansado, Mei ya se había ido a dormir a una tienda de acampar que Kakashi y el Saiyajin le habían levantado, mientras el resto hacia lo mismo dejando solo a Mikoto y a Goku al pie de la fogata.

-Ya tardaron Kushina-chan y Naruko-chan- decía el guerrero mirando hacia atrás en un intento de ver a la pelirroja y a su hija.

-La pequeña Naruko puede ser muy difícil de convencer, Goku-kun jeje- Mikoto le respondía a su prometido, pues sabía de sobra a que se refería con aquello.

En eso la Uchiha se apego al pecho del guerrero que le miro un poco ruborizado, ya sabía lo que la mujer de mirada oscura y pelo azulado quería, pero haciendo poco caso le abrazo apretándola levemente para cubrirla del frio de la noche que había aparecido de la nada.

 _-"Desde hacía unos momentos no siento el Ki de Kushina-chan ni el de Naruko-chan…"-_ el Son mayor se noto un poco mortificado ante aquello pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Mikoto lo beso con ferocidad, esa mujer se lo quería comer vivo.

-Es…Mmm… Espera…. Mikomm… Mikoto-chan- como pudo el Saiyajin se retiro a la pegadiza mujer que le miro con un poco de molestia. -¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso no quieres repetir lo que hicimos la otra noche?- deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre el fuerte pecho del guerrero Mikoto insistía en sus deseos. -No es eso… Es que no siento las presencias de Kushina-chan y Naruko-chan- se excuso Goku intentando levantarse del tronco en donde estaba.

La Uchiha hizo un puchero, pues se sintió rechazada. -Mikoto-chan, no te estoy rechazando si es lo que piensas…- el Son levantándose de su lugar decía mientras, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho miraba a la mujer de mirada oscura cruzarse de brazos. -Es solo que estoy preocupado por Kushina y Naruko, es solo eso- término de decir.

-Bueno, está bien vayamos a buscarlas- sintiéndose resignada, Mikoto también se levanto para después ver como Goku le sonreía. -Te prometo que cuando encontremos a Kushina-chan y Naruko-chan, "me tendrás" toda la noche- sonreía el guerrero sin darse cuenta que se había metido en un terreno peligroso.

Mikoto se lamio sus labios al escuchar aquella promesa del Saiyajin de raza pura. -Cuenta con ello, tonto-

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

Mikoto sintiéndose un poco atrevida le dio una sonora nalgada al Saiyajin cosa que lo hizo dar un salto por la acción tan repentina de la mujer que comenzó a reír al ver la cara completamente avergonzada del hombre de cabellos negros. -Por favor… Mikoto-chan, no hagas eso- pedía con vergüenza el Saiyajin.

-Está bien jeje. Vamos-

* * *

Antiguo templo Uzumaki:

Kushina despertaba después de que alguien le paso un poco de incienso quemado por la nariz, comenzó a toser a la par que abría sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso…?- la Uzumaki se sentía desorientada, pues no podía ver nada, la tenue luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar desconocido no era suficiente para que la pelirroja supiese en donde estaba.

-Por fin despertaste… Querida-

Esa voz, esa voz Kushina la reconoció al instante, de golpe levanto su mirada hacia la parte más oscura del lugar solo para ver como tres siluetas oscuras salían de entre la penumbra.

-Pa… ¡¿Papá?!- Kushina comenzó a temblar mientras se intentaba mover, pero no pudo pues se miro apresada por varias cadenas.

-No, no soy él…- decía el tipo de en medio revelando su rostro, ante la mirada perpleja de Kushina. -Soy lo que queda de él… Dentro de mí- termino de decir mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja apresada que miro hacia todos lados reconociendo por fin el lugar.

-¡Mi hija! ¿¡Dónde está mi hija?!- Kushina preguntaba con prisa mirando a los tipos que claramente a pesar de no ver sus rostros se notaba que sonreían con descaro.

-Tranquila, ella está bien… Siempre y cuando tú hagas lo que nosotros queremos- una vez que se miro el rostro del "líder" Kushina se quedo aun mas impactada, pues era el vivo rostro de su padre fallecido, pero este comenzó a cambiar hasta adoptar otro.

-Tal vez no nos conozcas, señora Kushina… Pero, nosotros a usted si- decía con cortesía el tipo aquel ante la mirada de enojo que Kushina le dirigía.

-¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡¿Quién demonios son?!- preguntaba iracunda la mujer, pues estaba muy preocupada por Naruko a la cual no miraba por ningún lado.

-Me alegra enormemente que traiga a colación ese tema, el "qué queremos", pues a hora se lo mostraremos…-

Tras un chasquido de dedos las líneas del sello supremo de los Uzumaki se cubrieron de un brillo intenso, revelando que Kushina estaba en medio del circulo de sellado. -¿Qué? ¡No desgraciados! ¡Quieres liberar al verdadero Reibi!-

Los otros ninjas que acompañaban aquel extraño tipo comenzaron a reír mientras mostraban sus bandas ninjas, las cuales también fueron reconocidas por Kushina. -Son de la extinta aldea del cielo, eso lo explica todo, a hora entiendo el por qué de esa extraña carta que supuestamente era de mi padre…-

-Me alegra que sepa saber identificar una trampa, lástima que lo descubrió tarde…- colocando una de sus manos, el tipo aquel sobre la cabeza de Kushina comenzó a hacer sellos con una única mano, preparando un tipo de jutsu, la Uzumaki mayor forcejeaba aun, intentando despegar su cabeza de la mano de aquel tipo, pero no podía al estar completamente a su merced.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Jutsu de control de mentes!-**_

 _-"Naruko… ¿Donde estas?"-_

Kushina pensó por ultimo aquello antes de caer en un tipo de inconsciencia, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser controlado por aquel ninja perverso del cielo.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar el jutsu de liberación…- mirando a sus subordinados decía. -libérenla de sus cadenas, y…- miro hacia el techo de la estructura, revelando que Naruko colgaba de este gracias a una cuerda atada a sus manos. -Si algo pasa, dejen caer ese "bulto" jajaja-

* * *

Goku sujetaba con fuerza la banda ninja de Kushina, le había encontrado tirada en el suelo del bosque cercano al campamento, maldición había sentido que algo no andaba bien y estuvo en lo correcto, lo peor es que tampoco Naruko se miraba cerca y para colmo no podía sentir sus presencias. Mikoto observaba en silencio el semblante serio y callado de Goku que miraba hacia el interior de la arboleda profunda mientras se erguía por completo.

-Kushina-chan…- musito el Saiyajin comenzando a caminar. -¡Mikoto-chan…!-

La mencionada se puso alerta ante el llamado del pelinegro.

-¡¿Si?!-

-Creo que esta batalla aun no acaba…- decía con especial seriedad el Son mayor ante la mirada de asombro de la Uchiha.

-¡Espera, Goku-kun debemos informar a los demás!- Mikoto quiso decir pero Goku no haciéndole caso elevo el vuelo, pues las buscaría por toda la maldita isla si era necesario.

-¡No hay tiempo, Mikoto-chan…! ¡Tú informa si quieres, yo las buscare!-

Dicho lo anterior el Saiyajin de raza pura se comenzó alejar de Mikoto que se empezó a preocupar tanto por su amiga, como por el Son y Naruko. -maldición Kushina, ¿Qué te paso?-

 _-"¿Por qué no puedo sentir sus Ki…? Maldita sea, ¡¿Dónde están?!"-_ Goku volando por todos lados se preguntaba de forma mental e incesante aquello, sentía que fallaría en su promesa de proteger a la pelirroja y a su hija, maldecía aquello de tan solo pensarlo, sin revolverse más en sus propios pensamientos voló hacia un extremo de la isla, comenzaría a buscarlas hay mismo sin importar que tarde fuera.

En el campamento, Mikoto ponía en condiciones de situación a todos, hasta Mei había sido despertada tras la nueva sorpresa en esa aberrante isla.

-Esto es malo… Si, Goku-san con su habilidad de sentir las presencias de los demás no puede encontrarlas esto significa que el enemigo tiene conocimiento sobre esa habilidad y por ende a sabido contra restarla- Kakashi decía a los demás Jounin que examinaban la situación.

-¿Qué aremos, Kakashi?-

-Obviamente buscarlas, no podemos dejar todo a manos de Goku-san- el peli plata respondía a la pregunta de Kurenai.

-Mizukage-sama, por su seguridad es mejor que usted se quede aquí en compañía de Kurenai y Asuma quienes le protegerán- Kakashi se dirigía Mei que le miraba no muy convencida de aquello.

-No se preocupen por mí, espero que esa mujer del clan Uzumaki y su hija estén bien, además, quiero ayudarlos en lo que pueda-

-¿Está segura?- Kakashi quiso asegurarse de las palabras dichas por la líder de Kiri.

-Claro- con una leve sonrisa Mei denotaba que en verdad quería ayudar a sus futuros aliados de la hoja.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Kushina comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de chakra, estaba siendo usada para alimentar el sello antes de romperlo, pero gracias al sello supresor que los ninjas del cielo le habían puesto su Ki estaba siendo camuflado, aun que por este mismo la cantidad de chakra que alimentaba el sello supremo de los Uzumaki no era tan grande como esperarían.

-¿Y si le quitamos el sello supresor? Así nunca terminara de alimentar al sello del Reibi para poder romperlo- uno de los ninjas decía convencido de aquello.

-Está bien, en cuanto se lo quitemos ese tipo sabrá en donde estamos y vendrá corriendo a menos que…- el líder cuyo nombre era Ryuki comenzó a hacer de nuevo sellos de manos.

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación: Representación etérea del mundo oscuro!-**_

 _[Nota del autor: Perdón por inventar otro jutsu jajaja. Fin de nota.]_

Una gran representación del Reibi se materializo en frente de los ninjas que reían al verlo.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que puedes invocar representaciones del Reibi con cuerpo físico a pesar de decir "etéreo"-

-Es simple, al poseer un poco de la esencia del Reibi en mi cuerpo puedo hacerlo- se explico Ryuki mirando a la gran sanguijuela enmascarada.

-¡Danos tiempo! ¡Gran representación del cero colas! ¡Consume la ira de ese tipo y danos todo el tiempo que puedas!- ordenaba mientras la representación del cero colas daba un gran alarido entendiendo las ordenes, a la par que salía a toda prisa en busca de Goku al sentir la ira que el Son mayor tenia al saber que Kushina y Naruko estaban en riesgo.

-Bueno, con eso nos dará el tiempo justo para liberar al verdadero- Ryuki decía de nuevo acercándose a Kushina que había dejado de gritar.

-Muy bien, a hora tu…- le susurro a uno de sus oídos. -Es hora de comenzar el verdadero juego…- de tajo arranco el sello supresor de chakra que la Uzumaki tenía en su espalda.

Completamente ida de sus facultades, la pelirroja junto sus manos mientras hablaba lentamente.

 _ **-Jutsu secreto: Barrera de diamantina-**_

La mujer decía mientras en sus ojos no se reflejaba nada, como si fuese un cascaron vació, estaba siendo completamente controlada por aquel ninja haciendo uso del chakra oscuro del Reibi o al menos parte de este.

Una enorme cúpula de cadenas de chakra se formo en torno a lo que quedaba del templo Uzumaki, la cual fue vista claramente por Goku a la par que comenzaba a sentir el Ki de Kushina, el cual se debilitaba rápidamente, como si algo se lo estuviera drenando del cuerpo.

-¡Kushina-chan!- decía con prisa el Saiyajin preparándose para teletransportarse hacia donde lograba sentir la presencia de su prometida de cabellos rojos, pero en eso.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una gran esfera de poder oscuro le sorprendió logrando esquivarla por poco. -¡¿Pero qué…?!- decía el Saiyajin sin entender lo que había pasado, pues no logro percibir aquel ataque, girando su cabeza hacia la tierra fue sorprendido por una gran cantidad de manos que se estiraban hasta tomarlo de su cuerpo así como derribarlo de golpe. -¡¿Qué demonios?!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se escucho al impactar el cuerpo del Son en contra de los árboles y rocas del suelo, siendo que el "clon" invocado del Reibi había hecho esto.

Se levanto tan rápido como pudo del cráter que creo con su caída, solo para ver como más manos se dirigían hacia él. -¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- grito con furia el Son mayor mientras liberaba de golpe una gran cantidad de poder desintegrando aquellas manos en un rápido instante.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El gran estruendo por la liberación de poder se escucho en toda la isla alertando a los demás que algo había comenzado a pasar.

-¡La pelea a comenzado!- Kakashi miraba junto a los demás hacia la dirección en donde se pudo sentir y escuchar la gran explosión. -¡Kurenai, Asuma, Mikoto-sama, Mizukage-sama! ¡Síganme!- ordenaba el enmascarado mirando a los chicos. -¡Ustedes quédense aquí…!- el sensei del equipo 7 continuaba ordenando.

-¡No sensei…!- Hinata decía mientras activaba su Byakugan de golpe impresionando a todos. -Naruko-nee también está perdida, ella es como mi hermana, ¡Quiero rescatarla!-

 _-"¡Hinata…!"-_ Kurenai, su mentora estaba asombrada con la determinación que la chica tímida de ojos color perla demostró, podía comprender el por qué, esa chica era muy tímida y por ende le costaba hacer amigos, no fue hasta que Naruko apareció en su vida que esa carencia fue mermando y con la aparición de Gohan solo disminuyo más. -¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Ella siempre está ahí para mí, a hora me toca a mi estar ahí para ella!- esa determinación sin duda había sido infundada por la joven rubia y por el chico hijo de Goku.

Goku caminaba con sumo coraje hacia donde estaba la representación del Reibi, por la fuerza de repulsión del Ki del Saiyajin la criatura había quedado incrustada entre varios picos de madera.

-No sé quién te envió, pero dile a ese alguien…- elevando su mano comenzó a cargar un ataque final de Ki dirigido completamente a la criatura. -¡Que con un Saiyajin no se juega!-

 **-*¡FUUUU…!¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra explosión se escucho cuando Goku arraso por completo con aquella cosa mientras una gran línea de destrucción se marco en el terreno. -Aguarden, Kushina-chan, Naruko-chan…- apretó su puño izquierdo mientras miraba hacia el frente y a la distancia aquella cúpula hecha por la mujer pelirroja. -¡Las salvare!-

El Saiyajin de raza pura desapareció del lugar.

* * *

-¡Eso es! ¡Rompe el sello!- el líder de aquellos ninja gritaba eufórico mientras miraba como Kushina poseída terminaba de hacer los sellos de manos pertenecientes al jutsu de sello perfecto para romperlo.

 _ **-¡Jutsu oculto: liberación de los 8 pentagramas!-**_

Gritaba Kushina mientras el sello reluciente comenzaba a desquebrajarse ante los ojos ambiciosos de los ninjas del cielo. -¡Sí! ¡Por fin el Reibi completo será mío!-

-¡Kushina-chan!-

En una estela de humo Goku apareció de repente en el lugar impresionando a los ninja. -¡Es ese tipo!-

La mirada de Goku denotaba que para nada estaba contento con lo que esos malditos estaban haciendo, pero antes de esto, el Son camino hacia donde estaba Kushina que se notaba estática en medio del lugar de "ceremonias". -¿Kushina-chan…?- quiso tocarle un hombro pero fue cuando miro como de repente una "retahíla" [retahíla: aparición sucesiva de cosas, palabras, objetos, etc.] de cadenas de chakra aparecieron en la espalda de la Uzumaki.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, algo le dijo que esas cadenas no eran ordinarias, no como las que la Uzumaki usaba para sujetarle en ocasiones. Sin perder tiempo las cadenas se lanzaron al Son en un intento de apresarlo, pero instintivamente les esquivaba, hasta que alzando la vista pudo ver colgando a Naruko en el techo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** el quiebre del suelo era evidente ante el furioso arremeter de las cadenas de Kushina en contra del Son mayor.

 _-"¡Malditos desgraciados!"-_ pensó el Son desapareciendo de la vista de los ninjas que miraron hacia arriba.

 _-"Si esas cadenas lo tocan lo sellaran, eso es Reibi, fortalécete del dolor de esa mujer"-_ Ryuki pensó al percatarse del por qué las cadenas de la pelirroja habían atacado a su presunto prometido.

Rápidamente rompió la cuerda que sostenía a Naruko y volvía al suelo dejándola con cuidado en este mientras se volvía a girar para ver a sus enemigos.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron a Kushina-chan?!- exigió una respuesta el Son mientras observaba como aquellas cadenas volvían a Kushina que seguía estática en aquel lugar, completamente perdida en el control del Reibi, pues al liberarse el sello, este había tomado el primer cuerpo que se le presento siendo Kushina.

-Nosotros no le hicimos nada…- el líder dio varios pasos hacia Goku. -El Reibi es quien controla a tu amada "Kushina-chan" jajaja-

-¡Maldito!- el Saiyajin grito arremetiendo ferozmente en contra de Ryuki.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El golpe fue tal que ladeo completamente la cara del ninja, ante la impresión de los otros dos pero antes de que Goku continuara su arremetida otra serie de cadenas de diamantina le sorprendieron por detrás, pero gracias a Kami las logro esquivar de nuevo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Ryuki salió volando por el impacto, mientras daba de lleno en contra de uno de los muros del deteriorado templo destrozándolo en el proceso. -¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- escupió sangre mientras grandes pedazos de roca caían encima de él.

-¡Ryuki-sama!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El estruendo que estaba causando todo el alboroto había sido escuchado por los demás que se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el templo Uzumaki.

-Goku-san está peleando, lo presiento…- Asuma decía mientras miraba al frente siendo guiados por Pakkun el perro ninja de Kakashi. -No sé quien sea ese guerrero Kakashi, pero huele a maldad pura- el pequeño can hacia aquel comentario mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

-Como lo pensé, el objetivo de esos enemigos desconocidos era romper el sello que mantenía encerrado al verdadero Reibi-

-Naruko-nee…- Hinata estaba completamente preocupada por su amiga rubia, así como que en cierto punto por Gohan.

 _-"Por fin podre ver el poder de Goku… Veamos si es tan temible como mi madre dice que es_ "- Sasuke estaba entusiasmado con aquello, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver pelear a Goku en contra del Raikage.

 _-"Me pregunto si realmente eres tan poderoso, Son Goku"-_ Mei aun estaba escéptica al poder del Son mayor, vencer a un Kage era una cosa pero, a un demonio de chakra que se podía fortalecer con las mismas emociones negativas de las personas era otra cosa.

Ryuki salía de entre los escombros, mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba a gran velocidad, disfrutaba tanto de la ira del Saiyajin. -¡Jajajaja!- lanzaba aquellas carcajadas al ver que su teoría era acertada, el portador del Reibi se sanaba e inundaba de poder, era sencillamente sorprendente, pues también podía sentí como todo el enojo de Goku era convertido en poder por el cero colas.

-¡Dame más poder! ¡Dame más podeeeeer!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAC!*-**

Los ataques de una Kushina poseída continuaba en contra de Goku que no quería lastimar a la pelirroja, pero debía hacer algo para detenerla, su instinto le dictaba que por nada del mundo se debía dejar tocar por esas cadenas, ya que tenían un aura inusual, adicionando que eran muchísimo más duras que antes así como poderosas.

-¡Reacciona, Kushina-chan!- gritaba el Saiyajin mientras lanzaba una onda de aire a un par de cadenas que se dirigían hacia él, pero las suplicas del guerrero eran en vano, pues Kushina no le escuchaba.

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: Cadenas de sello de diamantina!-**_

Eso alarmo al Saiyajin, pues inmediatamente noto un gran incremento de poder en las cadenas, si lo tocaban estaría acabado, por que a pesar de su poder, ante un jutsu de sello estaría en apuros.

 _[Nota del autor: Esto les parecerá algo errado pero investigando encontré que si podrían verse en aprietos ante este tipo de jutsus, espero lo sepan entender. Fin de nota.]_

La barrera de cadenas que había creado la Uzumaki se desvanecía pues estaba dirigiendo todo su poder restante hacia su técnica de sellado más poderosa, pues intentaría sellar a Goku.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Otro muro fue destruido por una sucesiva de cadenas que perseguían al Son que volaba por todo el lugar, debía acercarse a Kushina, pero, estaba cubierta completamente por sus cadenas, como una especie de defensa.

-¡Miren!- Ino alerto mientras salían de la arboleda encontrándose en aquella plaza en la cual la pelea entre Goku y el Raikage había comenzado durante el día anterior pues ya pasaba de la media noche.

-¡Esas cadenas! ¡Kushina!- Kakashi rápidamente reconoció el jutsu de la esposa de su maestro muerto. -¡¿Está intentando sellar a Goku-san?!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- un grito alarmo a todos al ver como Goku destrozaba varios grupos de cadenas con varias ondas de aire producto de su Ki, si atacaba directamente estaba en riesgo de lastimar a Kushina y a Naruko que estaba cerca de su madre aun inconsciente.

 _-"¿Así que también puede volar…? Interesante, sin lugar a dudas"-_ Mei observaba con detenimiento lo que estaba pasando.

-Por favor… Perdóname, Kushina-chan-

Goku desde las alturas, se infundo en Ki, liberando una gran cantidad y a una gran velocidad desapareció de la vista de los ninjas que observaban. -¡Vamos! ¡No perdamos tiempo aquí!- exclamaba Kakashi siendo seguido por los demás ninjas y su perro, Pakkun.

-Es imposible, no puedes romper el control que el Reibi implanto en ella-

-¡Tal vez no, pero…!- Goku se acercaba lentamente a Kushina mientras era sujetado con varias cadenas, pero gracias a la presión de su Ki no había sido sujeto directamente por estas. -¡Ella no es así!-

Liberando más Ki genero una onda enorme de poder, que quebró por completo las cadenas de diamantina y mando a volar a Kushina en contra de uno de los muros, pero antes de que esta chocase Goku la atrapo entre sus brazos cayendo al piso.

-Kushina…- le miro suplicante el Saiyajin notando como sus ojos semi-cerrados lentamente volvían a su azul oscuro habitual. -¿Go-Goku-kun…?- a penas pudo decir la pelirroja desmayándose completamente.

Eso hizo enojar aun más a Goku que miraba a los 3 ninjas, con claros deseos de aplastarlos. -¡Nunca te lo perdonare, maldito!- grito el Saiyajin dejando a Kushina al lado de Naruko que permanecía sin consciencia.

-¡Aguarden aquí, no intenten hacer nada!- Kurenai les decía a los chicos mientras dando varios saltos llegaban a lado de Goku, sorprendiéndolo un poco. -Chicos…-

Los Genin por su parte se habían quedado escondidos entre los escombros, pues siendo sinceros no podrían hacer nada en contra de aquellos extraños ninjas que habían capturado a Kushina y a Naruko.

-Si creíste que te dejaríamos pelear solo, estas muy equivocado, Goku-san- Kakashi preparaba un chidori listo para pelear, desde el principio iría con todo.

-Lo mismo digo…- Asuma con un cigarrillo en su boca preparaba sus puños de metal impregnándolos de chakra. Kurenai no se quedaba atrás, preparándose para los Genjutsu's en los cuales era especialista.

-Mikoto-sama, intente estabilizar a Kushina-sama y a Naruko, se ve que tienen poco chakra-

-¡HAI!- Mikoto sin perder tiempo corrió hacia donde su amiga y la hija de esta estaban, debía usar ese ninjutsu medico que había aprendido durante sus años de servicio en la policía militar de la aldea cuando aun no estaba casada.

-Ustedes encárguense de ese tipo de cabellos de puerco espín, solo no se confíen a sabiendas de su poder… Dejen me divierto un poco con los demás imbéciles en lo que el chakra de Reibi termina de entrar en mi-

Dicho lo anterior los tres enemigos se perfilaban para comenzar a combatir.

Rápidamente Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi rodearon a Ryuki que seguía riendo a pesar de verse rodeado, esto pasaba mientras los dos hombres de este se acercaban a Goku.

-Tu pelearas con nosotros- decía uno de los hombres mirando con odio a Goku que les regresaba la mirada.

-¿De verdad creen que pueden contra mí?- les pregunto apretando sus puños listo para terminar con esos tipos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo que se había percatado que no sentía sus Ki's.

 _-"Puedo sentí como más chakra del cero colas entra en mí, eso es, mientras más enojo, ira, rencor sientan más poderoso me volveré yo, gracias al chakra oscuro"-_ pensaba el líder de los ninjas del cielo esperando el ataque por parte de los ninja de Konoha.

El primero en lanzarse fue Asuma, el cual como era de esperar se había aventado directamente al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo sirviéndose de sus cuchillas cubiertas por chakra.

-Ten cuidado, Asuma… Siento que algo no está bien- Kakashi se miraba pensativo mientras esperaba el momento justo para entrar a la pelea de forma directa.

-¡No puedo darle…!-

-¿Eso es todo?- se mofo su adversario al ver la frustración del hijo del tercero. -¡No!- grito sin pensar mientras daba otro puñetazo esperando darle, en sé momento Ryuki dio un salto hacia atrás reuniendo un poco de chakra en una de sus palmas, de la cual Kakashi se dio cuenta gracias a su Sharingan. -¡Asuma, cuidado!- el peli plata grito a su compañero al ver lo que su enemigo preparaba.

-¿Qué?- Asuma reacciono a tiempo saltando hacia atrás, pero lo que ninguno de los ninjas se espero que el enemigo reapareciera detrás del Sarutobi con una gran velocidad, tanto Kakashi, como Kurenai así como la misma Mei se quedaron estupefactos al ver aquella velocidad _. -"¡¿Cómo se a movido tan rápido?! ¡¿A caso…?!"-_ Kakashi giro su cabeza de forma violenta hacia donde Mikoto estaba tratando a Kushina y a Naruko, notando como un chakra denso y oscuro salía del cuerpo de la pelirroja para después seguirlo y darse cuenta que el cuerpo de aquel ninja lo estaba absorbiendo.

 _ **-¡Puño de renacimiento!-**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- Asuma soltó aquel potente grito de dolor cuando sintió como aquella concentración masiva de chakra le dio de lleno en el pecho, mandándolo en contra de los muros. -¡Asuma-sensei!- Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru quisieron salir de entre los escombros al ver a su sensei en problemas pero fueron detenidos por Mei que se había quedado con todos los chicos para protegerles. -¡No! ¡Es peligroso!- con autoridad decía la mujer haciendo que de algún modo los chicos se resignaran.

 _ **-¡Chidori!-**_ Kakashi aparecía detrás del tipo aquel creyéndolo distraído, pero en un momento dado Ryuki volvió a desaparecer del lugar dejando con los ojos abiertos a todos, esto pasaba mientras Goku aun estaba ocupado con los otros dos tipos, por alguna razón sus ataques no surtían efecto en ellos, era como si no tuvieran cuerpo físico.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Cuchilla de viento!-**_ elevando sus manos Ryuki creó una gran corriente de viento cortante que se dirigía a Kakashi que rápidamente le esquivo pero esto fue aprovechado por el enemigo haciendo uso de su velocidad. -Kakashi del Sharingan morirá hoy- el peli plata escucho la voz tétrica del ninja en su espalda lo que le dejo un poco en shock pero se logro reponer de la impresión sacando un kunai de su porta Shurikens lanzando un tajo hacia atrás.

 **-*¡TRAAAAC!*-**

Se escucho tras el impacto de la técnica de Ryuki con el kunai que Kakashi sostenía.

-¡Kurenai! ¡A hora!- grito el ninja enmascarado a su compañera que realizando sellos aparentemente desaparecía del lugar. -¿Así que una especialista en Genjutsu's? Lástima por qué a mí no me afectan…- resintiendo el ataque, ninguno de los dos ninjas cedía al ataque de otro. _**-¡Jutsu: Armas sombra!-**_ sin hacer nada, del cuerpo de Ryuki brotaron una serie de brazos similares a los que salían del cuerpo de Reibi.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

Se escucho a la distancia del templo, pues Goku había dado un fuerte puñetazo al suelo rompiéndolo en el proceso.

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-** -¡Mmmm!-

Kurenai era atrapada por la técnica enemiga revelando su posición. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!- Kakashi quedo completamente abrumado por la sorpresa al ver que la táctica de su amiga no había servido, mientras en el muro al que fue a dar Asuma se recuperaba con lentitud, ese ataque había sido muy fuerte para él, pero gracias al destino no afecto ningún órgano interno.

Levantando la mirada, miraba como Kakashi forcejeaba con aquel extraño que tenía una extraña esfera oscura en su mano, a la par que dé el hombro derecho del tipo salían varias manos amarillas que aprisionaban a Kurenai.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Kurenai!-

-¡Ódienme más! ¡Denme más poder con sus emociones negativas!- gritaba mientras comenzaba a ganarle a Kakashi en su forcejeo. _-"Este maldito se fortalece gracias al coraje que sentimos, en especial el de Goku-san"-_ el ninja del Sharingan deducía en su mente que al verse abrumado por el poder salto lejos del tipo mientras lanzaba varias shurikens hacia los brazos amarillos que tenían a Kurenai.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

Goku impacto por fin el rostro de uno de sus adversarios enterrándolo en el suelo. -Por fin logre darle-

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- el otro tipo grito al ver como su aliado estaba completamente tendido en el suelo.

-¡POR FIN…!- gritaba con extrema euforia Ryuki llamando la atención de todos mientras soltaba a Kurenai que por la presión en contra del muro quedo inconsciente.

-¡Por fin, el poder total del Reibi es mío!- su mirada se torno aun más oscura mientras una extrañas marcas se manifestaba en todo su cuerpo.

 _-"El Ki de ese tipo es enorme y se sigue incrementando"-_ Goku cayendo en el suelo junto al otro tipo que quedaba miraba con atención a Ryuki que al parecer había perdido completamente la cabeza.

-¿Ryuki-sama…?- el tipo que estaba de pie comenzó a sentir como algo le carcomía las entrañas. -¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi cuerpo…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito un alarido de dolor y agonía mientras era cubierto por una densa y gélida capa de chakra de color rojo oscuro. -¡¿Por qué, Ryuki-sama?!- gritaba por última vez mientras toda esa capa de chakra que le había cubierto se despego de él adhiriéndose al ninja Ryuki que reía sin parar.

Cayo al suelo completamente muerto, pues al parecer el Reibi había absorbido el chakra oscuro que residía en el cuerpo de los ayudantes de su "jinchuriki", pues lo mismo había pasado con el tipo al que Goku dejo fuera de combate. -Su Ki ha aumentado aun más- Goku se miraba completamente molesto al sentir semejante reunión de Ki maligno en un solo punto.

-Ese tipo está loco- Kiba decía desde su escondite al lado de Shino y Hinata que observaba hacia donde estaban Kushina y Naruko la cual ya estaba siendo terminada de curar por Mikoto.

Mei salto dejando a los chicos solos, tras ver aquel grotesco espectáculo decidió intervenir, pero Goku le miro con una expresión muy poco amistosa. -¡Váyanse! ¡Esto se acaba de convertir en algo muy peligroso!- el Saiyajin era consciente del poder del enemigo, sabía que con facilidad le ganaría pero no por eso quería que los demás salieran lastimados.

-Son Goku, debo admitir que es muy guapo, pero nada cortes- en un arrebato la hermosa Kage decía observando al azabache Son.

-¡Mizukage-sama! ¡Haga caso a Goku-san…!- Kakashi desde su lugar apoyaba a su compañero. -Si algo le pasa a usted, la niebla le declararía la guerra a Konoha pensando que nosotros fuimos quienes la dañamos-

-¿A caso todos los hombres de Konoha son tan machistas?- sin hacerles caso a Goku y a Kakashi, la mujer se preparaba para entrar en combate.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Remolino de agua!-**_

Mei genero un gran chorro de agua en espiral que salió disparado de su boca impactando de lleno en contra de un Ryuki que continuaba riendo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre y destrozo de los muros ya débiles de la estructura se resintieron aun más cuando el ninja del cielo fue a dar en contra de estos atravesándolos por el gran ataque.

-¡Jajajajaja Nada mal para una mujer!- la risa continuaba en el rostro del tipo cosa que incordio a Mei.

-¡No me subestimes!-

-¡No!- Kakashi corrió hacia Mei para evitar que esta atacara de forma directa a Ryuki, pues algo más estaba pasando, Goku que observaba también se lanzo pero fue interceptado por otro maldito clon del cero colas al cual comenzó a golpear como costal de boxeo. -¡Me estoy cansando de tus trucos!-

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Asestando un letal golpe mando a volar al clon despedazándolo por la fuerza de impacto.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Súper bola sombra!-**_

Ryuki terminando de salir de los escombros generados, realizo aquel letal jutsu reuniendo una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro en sus manos y lanzándolo en contra de Mei y Kakashi.

-¡NOOOO!- Goku grito al ver lo que pasaba.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La gran explosión no se hizo esperar destrozando por completo el techo y lo que quedaba del templo, mientras en sus alrededores grandes incendios comenzaron por la liberación de energía de todo tipo.

La luz cegó momentáneamente a todos, sin oportunidad de ver lo que había pasado.

Cuando todo paso, los chicos y Mikoto miraron como una silueta dorada cargaba a Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi completamente inconscientes pero por el brillo residual no pudieron distinguir de quien se trataba, no hasta que apreciaron mejor que era Goku en su "estado normal" que dejaba los cuerpos de sus senséis en el suelo junto a una lastimada Mei que se había salvado de milagro por la intervención furiosa del Saiyajin de raza pura que poseía una mirada llena de desprecio por aquel que reía entre el polvo.

-¡Eres muy rápido jajajajaja!-

-¡Mataste a tus propios subordinados para ser más fuerte…!- gritaba el Son con ira, mientras Mikoto y Mei que estaba sentada en el suelo detrás del Saiyajin le observaban con asombro. -¡Una escoria como tú no merece vivir! ¡Lastimaste a Kushina-chan y a Naruko-chan…! ¡Ryuki, estoy furiosoooo!- culmino en sus palabras el Son, preparándose para acabar de una buena vez por todas a su enemigo.

Naruko despertaba por fin y con lentitud se levantaba del suelo notando todo destruido, Goku un poco alejada de ella, Mikoto al lado de su madre que continuaba inconsciente y los demás escondidos, en eso Hinata al ver que su "hermana" despertó salto fuera de los escombros en donde se escondía.

-¡Hinata!- Kiba quiso correr detrás de la Hyuga pero Shino al ver la peligrosidad del momento se lo impidió junto a Akamaru que le mordía el pantalón, el pequeño can estaba muy asustado por el chakra tan negativo que aquel tipo despedía. -¡Espera… Ella está bien!-

Esas palabras no tranquilizaron en nada a Kiba pero hizo caso a su amigo y se volvió a poner en el mismo lugar de antes.

-¡Naruko-nee!- la chica Hyuga por fin llego al lado de su amiga que le miro en confusión. -¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto la Uzumaki al no saber qué cosas estaban pasando.

-¡Ríndete! No importa que tan poderoso seas…- sonrió con descaro y confianza absoluta el nuevo portador del Reibi. -¡Mi poder es absoluto, gracias a tu odio! Me he convertido… ¡En el ninja definitivo! ¡Jajajajaja!-

 _-"Goku-kun…"-_ Mikoto observaba como Goku se notaba completamente molesto, pues esa era la primera vez que lo notaba así, en ese estado tan alterado mientras sentía que el cuerpo de su prometido despedía más y más poder.

-Te voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras, maldito…- la mirada del Saiyajin denotaba que estaba hablando con total verdad, pues le aria pagar lo que le hizo a su nueva familia y nuevos amigos. En pocas palabras: Lo haría sufrir.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…! **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** Oficial: ¡Me has hecho enfadar!- su mirada celeste y su intenso resplandor dorado reflejaban que no se contendría, lo humillaría hasta matarlo ante la mirada atónita de todos y el asombro de su enemigo.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡¿Quieres poder?! ¡Te daré podeeeeeeer!- [Goku que había entrado en Súper Saiyajin miraba con extrema ira a su adversario que comenzaba a dudar] -¿Que es esa extraña transformación?-

-¿Es por eso que le dicen "guerrero dorado"?- [Mei miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa más absoluta por la nueva transformación que se había manifestado en Goku]

-¡Go-Goku-sensei!- [Los Genin estaban igual de impresionados]

-El Ki de mi papá se a incrementado de forma súbita- [Gohan había sentido el incremento de Ki de Goku a pesar de estar profundamente dormido en esa habitación de hospital]

-¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO GANARLE?!- [Ryuki caía en la desesperación al sentir el temible poder de un Saiyajin furioso]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Falso jinchuriki". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -¡SAIYAJIIIIIIIIIIIN! **-*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*-** [una gigantesca explosión se presento en el mar]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Feliz navidad, se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	27. Capitulo 26: Falso jinchuriki

**_Espero se la haya pasado genial esta navidad así como que les deseo un fructífero y emocionante año nuevo, de corazón se les aprecia por el apoyo, paso a responder sus comentarios tan valiosos, nos vemos y cuídense mucho._** ** _Adiós._**

 ** _-Respuestas-_**

 ** _-Black2020-_** _Thanks for passing and commenting friend, thanks, I hope this story continues to like you as the time, I wish you the best of heart. Bye._

 ** _-jhanter1999-_** _Se agradece tu comentario, compañero, de verdad que si jeje, a hora bien, con lo que me comentas de ponerle algún nombre a 21, bueno, tal vez cuando ya esté integrado al harem revele su nombre jeje, aun que no prometo nada, personalmente no le veo el problema a un "21", "21-san" o "21-chan" pero si ustedes quieren que le ponga nombre se lo pongo jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 ** _-juanan231283-_** _Nunca voy a ser más rápido que flash jajaja, actualizo rápido por que ya tengo adelantados más de 10 capítulos y gracias al tiempo que tengo libre pues, mantengo ese "adelanto" jeje y si, el tipo tiene su vida contada, nos vemos y gracias._

 ** _-alexzero-_** _Hola y un gusto como siempre alexzero, bueno, gracias por comentar, siempre lo digo pero no me cansare de hacerlo y a hora respondiendo tus preguntas, Goku solo usara el Súper Saiyajin normal, como así decirlo, ya que ya cuenta con el Súper Saiyajin 3, pero la transformación es aun tan inestable que no la soporta más de cinco segundos, es por eso que aun no la usa, además, del tremendo desgaste de energía que esta causa al momento de transformarse y durante el tiempo en que la mantiene. De nuevo gracias y hasta pronto._

 ** _-Black Etherias833-_** _Gracias por los buenos deseos compañero, se aprecian de verdad y cof… cof… Vienbenido al funeral de Ryuki jaja. Saludos y éxitos._

 ** _-FanFic World010-_** _Esa Ino y su manía por Gohan, pero bueno considerando lo "aventada" que es, es comprensible jaja. Saludos y qué bueno que te ha gustado. Nos estamos leyendo._

 ** _-HansSkorpion-_** _Se aprecian los buenos deseos a mi persona, de corazón muchísimas gracias, bueno con la escena de Naruko y Sasuke, bueno como ya tenía varios capítulos que no metía algo de comedia se me ocurrió ese pequeño momento jaja ya que la tensión del los exámenes Chunin está por llegar jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 ** _-kaiser akuma 7-_** _Hola amigo, un gustazo leerte de nuevo, espero que este capítulo también te guste, cuídate mucho. Nos vemos._

 ** _-Guest-_** _Hola y gracias, respondiendo a tus preguntas, bueno Goku ya alcanzo el Súper Saiyajin 3, solo que la transformación es tan inestable que no la puede sostener durante largos periodos de tiempo, por eso mismo no la a usado y para tu segunda respuesta bueno, pues imagínate como le fue a Cell con el Súper Kamehameha de Gohan, ahí tienes la respuesta clarita jeje. Gracias por tus deseos, felices fiestas._

 ** _-Jos Yivaldi-_** _Bueno amigo, sabiendo como es Naruko al ser Naruto pues pensé que si le llegaría a decir así tan solo con una leve clase que este le de jeje, y con lo que me comentas de 21 y su "función" en la aldea, no sé como acertaste pero justo pensaba que hiciera eso, ayudar en el hospital, academia, y demás cosas con sus conocimientos. Saludos y cuídate._

 ** _-animebot02-_** _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese "amigo" sabrá que jamás debió tocar a las mujeres de un Saiyajin, son muy territoriales, si no que le pregunte a Vegeta con su "nadie toca a mi Bulma" jajaja en este caso hubiera sido "nadie toca a mi Kushina y a mi Mei" jajaja, Saludos y buenos deseos._

 ** _-The pro saiyan-_** _Tomate todas las vacaciones que quieras, amigo, para eso son estas fechas jajaja a hora bien, es verdad, va a sufrir el pobre iluso, tan solo por jugarle al papú de los papús jaja. Saludos y adiós._

 ** _-ReyEvolution-_** _Es verdad, la mayor fortaleza de Goku es eso, volver aliados a enemigos y además, ganarse su respeto y admiración, pero bueno te agradezco la review como siempre Rey, pásatela súper en estos días. Saludos cordiales._

 ** _-jetff-_** _jajaja Gracias por tus palabras, amigo, de verdad, solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente, claro inspirándome con unas buenas canciones de combate de Naruto Shippuden, ya que si no es así, las peleas serian malas jaja aun que creo que lo son por qué no se me da muy bien escribir acción jeje. Te agradezco el interés y gracias pos los buenos deseos, los mismos que te deseo a ti y a tu familia. Adiós._

 ** _-Neopercival-_** _jajaja perdón por no dejarte comentar, amigo jaja pero es que debía darles su regalo por navidad, lo siento jaja. A hora pasando a lo de Gohan, bueno si, está atrapado entre varias chicas, algunas en pleno saber de sus sentimientos por él, mientras otras aun están confundidas o no los quieren reconocer, ese Gohan aceptando compromisos con el clásico "cuida de ella" jaja y Goku tiene a su primer rival en el mundo Shinobi así como que un ninja perverso va a morir hoy, lloremos por el jaja. Saludos y tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor en tu día. Adiós y cuídate mucho._

 ** _-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-_**

Harem -Goku- [Completo]: Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]: Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 ** _-Esquema argumental de la historia-_**

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo **"Jos Yivaldi"**. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 ** _-Curiosidades del capítulo-_**

 _-Los Genin por fin ven el "Kekkei Genkai" de los Son: El Súper Saiyajin-_

 _-Goku tiende a humillar a sus adversarios cuando está realmente molesto-_

 _-Sasuke se siente aun más humillado por Gohan al conocer su "barrera de sangre" que por mucho es muchísimo más poderosa que el Sharingan-_

 _-Mei siente que ha subestimado a Goku al conocer sus verdaderos poderes-_

 _-Naruko se imagina una vida junto a Gohan siendo ella Hokage-_

 _-Sakura y Hinata están confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por el joven Son-_

* * *

 ** _Renuncia de derechos:_** _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 ** _A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: Falso jinchuriki.**

Goku miraba determinante al enemigo, el coraje recorría cada parte de su ser, ver a Kushina haber sido usada en su contra, en contra de su propia voluntad, fue cuando miro a un lado de él a una lastimada Mikoto y Mei, esto no se iba a quedar así, ese auto proclamado "ninja definitivo" pagaría la ofensa de haber tocado a las tres mujeres, puesto a él le comenzaba a hervir la sangre al ver como ese sujeto había matado a sus propios subordinados solo para apoderarse de su chakra, así como que esa maldita cosa llamada Reibi se fortalecía al sentir la ira y enojo del Son mayor. Los Genin miraban atentos, mientras Naruko y Hinata estaban junto a Kushina que estaba inconsciente por todo el chakra que había gastado la Uzumaki en sus ataque de sellado en contra de su prometido, claro, cuando estaba fuera de sí por esa criatura.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Ya no me atacas?! ¡Jajajaja!- se mofaba el enemigo al ver que el Saiyajin no se movía, mirando su entorno muy dañado, debía actuar de forma inmediata, debía acabar con ese maldito sujeto, pero no antes de hacerlo sentir desesperación, terror, miedo, ansiedad al saber que aun y a pesar de tener a esa criatura en su interior no era rival para un guerrero Saiyajin, le haría pagar cada uno de los golpes a Kushina, Naruko, Asuma así como el haber querido matar a Kakashi, Mei y a Kurenai con aquel ataque tan atroz.

-¿Quieres poder?- decía Goku con seriedad mientras se postraba para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, pelearía en esa forma, quería ver el rostro de terror de su adversario al saber que no podría superarlo aun y a pesar de ser "imparable" en esos instantes. -¡Te daré podeeeeeer!-

Dando un grito ensordecedor el Son comenzó a acumular Ki, mientras, el viento a su alrededor se alteraba completamente por semejante despliegue de poder puro.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo bajo sus pies se partió de forma repentina, mientras, Mikoto y Mei miraban con asombro como el cabello negro del guerrero se tornaba dorado, ese mismo dorado que Mikoto recordó de la pelea de exhibición cuando Goku y su hijo recién llegaban a ese mundo, por el contrario Mei estaba ante el autentico "guerrero dorado" del que tanto se había hablado en su aldea durante los últimos meses.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- soltó otro potente grito seguido de un intenso destello que cegó a todos los presentes, todos los chicos estaban boquiabiertos y ni que decir de Mei, sentía que estaba ante la mismísima muerte pues la presión que ejercía el poder del Saiyajin la estaba acarreando a eso mismo, a la locura, por ser participe en lo que sería una pelea a un nivel que solo los shinobi más poderosos de la historia pudieron haber llegado o al menos visto.

El sujeto frunció el ceño al ver lo que estaba pasando, podía sentir como el poder que en esos momentos su cuerpo estaba generando era masivo, producto de la gran ira que el cero colas percibía en el corazón de Goku, pero había algo, algo distinto, podía sentirlo aun que no identificarlo.

El brillo anterior fue mermando hasta que por fin se pudo ver el cuerpo del Son mayor cubierto de un aura dorada, que parecía una intensa llama que cubría toda la sala destrozada, su cola, cejas y pelo habían cambiado a un dorado intenso mientras sus ojos se habían tornado celestes, su mirada era rígida, llena de enojo, este miraba sin pestañear al enemigo que comenzaba acumular una potente esfera de chakra oscuro para atacar al recién transformado Goku.

-Go… Goku-sensei- Naruko estaba completamente atónita al ver la transformación del Son, mientras los demás Genin estaban igual o peor que la rubia, Sasuke era otro que no perdía detalle, a hora entendía por qué Gohan era tan fuerte, no era solo talento si no que el muchacho tenía una barrera de sangre muy poderosa, así como el brutal entrenamiento que muy seguro su padre, el Son mayor, lo había sometido.

-¡¿Qué eres?!- exigió el supuesto ninja de la aldea del cielo. -Soy un Saiyajin… Un Saiyajin que vino a este mundo a protegerlo, ¡Un Saiyajin que te destruirá!- decía con voz grave el Son, mientras giraba su cabeza un poco para ver a Naruko al lado de una inconsciente Kushina y también de una Hinata que estaba igual que su amiga de ojos azules, impactadas por el cambio del padre de Gohan. -Naruko, Hinata, saquen de aquí a Kushina-chan, esto se pondrá feo- decía serio sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo mientras sus palabras salían de su boca. -¿Eh?- la chica no podía articular palabra alguna, pues seguía completamente absorta en lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Háganme caso, Naruko! ¡Saquen a Kushina-chan de aquí!- exigió con más fuerza el Son haciendo reaccionar a la chica de cabellos rubios. -¡S-Si!- contesto apresurada mientras Hinata le comenzó ayudar a sostener a una desmayada Kushina. -Mikoto-chan…- llamo el guerrero a hora a su otra prometida que le miro aun con mas sorpresa al escuchar el tono de voz empleado por el Saiyajin, pues este era frio, serio, distante. -Saquen de aquí a los demás, tu junto con Mei-chan saquen a todos- decía un poco más tranquilo pero sin perder la dureza de sus palabras, mientras, su mirada se había clavado de nuevo en su enemigo que estaba listo para atacar.

-¡Pero…!- la Uchiha quiso replicar con suma preocupación.

-¡Solo háganlo! ¡Me estorbaran para poder aplastar a esta sanguijuela!- decía mientras alzaba un poco su puño derecho y lo apretaba con fuerza, verlas lastimadas había despertado en el ese instinto Saiyajin, mismo que había sentido cuando el emperador del mal, Frezzer había matado a su mejor amigo Krilin.

 _-"¿Esta es su verdadera forma de ser_?"- Mei se pregunto dentro de su mente sin dejar de ver la espalda del Saiyajin que tenía su cuerpo completamente rígido, esperando el momento clave para arrasar con ese pedazo de basura que tenía delante de él.

-Está bien…- Mikoto no muy convencida accedió a la final, que ayudando a Mei a ponerse de pie corrieron hacia donde estaba Asuma, Kakashi y Kurenai tirados e inconscientes mientras les pedían ayuda a los Genin que habían estado escondidos entre los escombros. -¡Están locos si creen que los dejare escapar!-

Dando un salto hacia atrás concentro aun más poder en su ataque para después lanzarlo con fuerza en contra de las dos mujeres que con ayuda de los Genin se cargaban a los inconscientes Jounin.

 ** _-¡Arte ninja: Bola sombra!-_**

Gritaba con fuerza mientras lanzaba su ataque en contra de las personas, la cual paso a gran velocidad al lado de Goku que ni si quiera se movió. -¡Mueran!-

 **-*¡PUM!*-** se escucho cuando algo bloqueo el ataque y lo contra resto hacia otra dirección atravesando una de las paredes aun en píe del destruido templo Uzumaki.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se escucho en la lejanía producto del letal ataque, pero la cara de sorpresa del enemigo fue tal al darse cuenta que quien había desviado ese poder había sido Goku que apenas y había movido su mano mientras estaba por delante de unas asombradas Mikoto y Mei junto a los Genin. _-"Su poder es bestial, a hora entiendo por qué se hablaba tanto de su poder en la aldea sin siquiera conocerlo en persona"-_ Mei estaba completamente impresionada con el poco poderío que hasta a hora el Son había demostrado y algo le decía que no era lo único que miraría.

-¡¿Como…?!- la sorpresa en el rostro del Jinchuriki del Reibi lo decía todo, no entendía como con un simple manotazo había podido destrozar su ataque, algo hondaba mal, comenzaba a temer que su nuevo poder no fuera suficiente.

-Yo soy tu oponente…- hablaba Goku sin dejar de verle con aquella mirada rígida que el Saiyajin había adoptado desde que se había convertido en Súper Saiyajin. -No te confundas- término de decir con un poco de superioridad en su voz, cosa que hizo retroceder un poco a su enemigo que a pesar de fortalecerse cada vez más fruto de las emociones negativas del Son mayor, a hora si sentía que no le ganaría.

Las dos mujeres junto a los demás terminaron de salir de los escombros mientras volteaban hacia atrás, las columnas de humo se podían ver mientras las llamas consumían fragmentos del bosque cercano. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** fue cuando otra fuerte explosión se hizo eco sacudiendo fuertemente la tierra, solo para después ver como el sujeto con el Reibi salía disparado en contra de las rocas por un fuerte puñetazo lleno de ira de Goku, lo haría sufrir, era lo menos que se merecía después de haber usado a Kushina y lastimado a sus amigos por no decir que por su culpa indirecta Gohan había sido envenenado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGHH!- escupía sangre mientras recorría una gran línea recta rompiendo arboles y rocas que se le atravesaban por el camino hasta que…

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAGGGH!-

Otro grito lleno de dolor se escucho salir de su boca cuando el sonido hueco y precipitoso de su total impacto en contra de un duro muro de roca aplaco por fin su recorrido mortal. -*cof*cof*cof*cof*- tocia con dificultad mientras se desincrustaba de la roca en donde había ido a parar, solo para después sentir su cuerpo ser reconstruido con el chakra oscuro del Reibi, con dificultad se levantaba del suelo solo para sonreír débilmente. -¡No podrás derrotarme…! -*cof*cof*cof*- ¡Entre más me golpees, más fuerte me hare y mientras sientas ira el Reibi me dará chakra oscuro a montones jajajajaja!-

Goku inmediatamente apareció detrás de él, haciéndolo abrir los ojos completamente. -Entonces pongamos a prueba tu aguante, señor- decía serio el Saiyajin antes de comenzar a darle una tremenda paliza con varios puñetazos y patadas brutales, mientras el sujeto no se podía defender, prácticamente estaba siendo el nuevo costal de boxeo para que el Son se entrenara.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Los impactos huecos en contra del cuerpo del jinchuriki se escuchaban a la perfección entre el bosque mientras Goku continuaba su bestial embate en contra de un oponente que se había convertido en un despojo, pues que era él para el poder de un Súper Saiyajin.

 _-"¡No! ¡Con el Reibi yo soy invencible! ¡NO!"-_ pensaba mientras era apaleado sin descanso por un Goku que hacia lo que quería con él, mientras se contenía para hacerlo "durar" más en su agonía.

* * *

Minutos después:

Mikoto haciendo uso de su jutsu curativo terminaba de sanar a Kakashi que lentamente abría los ojos. -¿Qué paso?- se apresuro a preguntar el peli plata al darse cuenta que había quedado inconsciente.

-Después de que intentaron atacar a ese tipo llamado Ryuki este los ataco con una gran cantidad de chakra y quedaron inconscientes, gracias a Goku-kun pudieron sobrevivir a la explosión que se genero- Mikoto le explicaba al Hatake lo que había pasado. -¿Dónde está Goku-san?- Kakashi volvía a preguntar al percatarse que el Son no estaba. -El está peleando a hora con ese tipo-

-No salimos de un conflicto para entrar en otro- dijo el ninja parándose del suelo ante las miradas de todos,

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

Se escucho en la lejanía haciendo entender que la pelea aun continuaba. -¡Goku-sensei lo derrotara!- se escucho decir a Naruko que continuaba al lado de su madre que seguía sin consciencia, los adultos la miraron, sabían que decía la verdad pero aun así no podían negar estar un poco preocupados por el Son.

Mikoto se acerco a la chica y a su madre a la cual lentamente comenzó a retomar su curación, ante la mirada llena de preocupación de la rubia. -Goku-kun lo derrotara, lo sé- por fin respondía la Uchiha completamente convencida de aquello, no en balde era la primer vez que miraba a Goku realmente molesto.

Naruko y Hinata, pues la chica de mirada clara también estaba junto a la madre de su amiga le miraron con una tenue sonrisa, solo para después esperar a que la pelirroja Uzumaki despertase ya que comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¡AAAAAAGGH!- volvía a gritar de dolor Ryuki al ser brutalmente apaleado por una patada tremenda en la boca del estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras tocia sin parar así como que vomitaba sangre sin descanso. -*cof*cof*cof*cof*- la sangre chorreaba de su boca mientras con un esfuerzo sobre humano levanto su cabeza para ver a un Goku que se le acercaba lentamente desde la distancia pues lo había lanzado de nuevo contra las rocas.

-Mal… Maldito…- musitaba con muchísima dificultad al ser completamente consciente de que su poder actual no le bastaría para hacerle frente al enojo de un Son que le seguía mirando serio. **_-¡Puño de renacimiento!-_**

Grito acumulando una pequeña cantidad de chacka oscuro en su palma, muy similar al Rasengan de Kushina o de Minato, Goku logro detener el golpe a escasos centímetros de su rostro solo para ver la cara de pánico de Ryuki que estaba expectante y completamente temeroso de lo que el Saiyajin haría.

-Nada mal…- dijo con tranquilidad el Son mientras apretaba la muñeca del pelinegro oji azul. -Pero…-

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

El sonido de los huesos de la mano fueron sonoros, fueron aplastados completamente por la fuerza letal del Saiyajin, haciendo bramar a su oponente en agonía, pues había sentido como los dedos de su mano, la muñeca y parte del brazo habían sido completamente hechos polvo por la presión ejercida. -¡AAAAAAAGGGH!-

Otro grito desgarrador se escucho, anunciando que la tortura del enemigo continuaba, su cuerpo se regeneraba con rapidez pero, ¿De qué le serbia si Goku lo dañaba con aun más velocidad?, de nada, simplemente estaba perdido, a menos que…

Varios brazos brotaron de la espalda del Ryuki envolviendo con violencia a Goku que al parecer se había confiado, soltando la mano reformada del hombre que salto hacia atrás sin dejar de apretar su nuevo agarre en contra del Son mayor. -¡A hora si, morirás!- decía comenzando a sentir un poco de confianza, no por que sintiera que le fuera a ganar si no por qué a hora podría absolver su energía.

-¡Absorberé tu chakra impregnado en odio, cuando lo tenga no habrá nadie que me detenga! ¡Jajajaja!- las manos sombra del Reibi apretaban el agarre alrededor del cuerpo del guerrero que le miraban inexpresivo, completamente confiado de su suerte.

Estas comenzaron abrillar, indicando que la "transferencia" de chakra había comenzado… -Jajaja ¡Por confiarte a hora tu poder será mío! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Jajajaja!- se mofaba mientras sentía que el nuevo poder lo estaba invadiendo hasta que.

-*Mmmght*cof*Mmmght*cof*- vomito una gran cantidad de sangre mientras su respiración se agito de forma violenta y su cuerpo perdía los músculos que había tenido y su cabello se le caía a mechones tornándose en apariencia a la de un anciano decrepito. -¡¿Qu-Qué?! ¡¿Po-Po-Por qué?!- no entendía por qué su cuerpo había tenido ese cambio tan brusco.

-¿No lo entiendes?- alzo la mirada mirando a Goku quien le había hablado. -Mi cuerpo no usa chakra… Yo solo uso una parte de este: El Ki- término de decir mientras haciendo un poco de fuerza reventó todos los brazos blanquecinos que le habían cubierto.

-haaaaagh… ¡¿Ki?!- preguntaba sin entender a la par que no dejaba de toser sangre, pues su cuerpo había rechazado completamente el Ki del Saiyajin al no poder armonizarlo con su chakra oscuro.

-Adiós…- el Son extendió su mano mirando al ahora débil ser que ya hacía de rodillas frente a él, mientras una débil esfera de energía se comenzó a mostrar en su palma, este le miraba aterrado, la muerte le acechaba completamente. -¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOO…!- su voz se torno más gruesa mientras a su alrededor el suelo se comenzó a partir de una forma completamente repentina.

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*- -*¡BOOM!*-**

Una gran columna de humo se levanto en todo el bosque siendo fácilmente vista desde la distancia, a lo que los chicos y Jounin ya recuperados notaron que entre las gigantescas columnas de humo se alzo una silueta conocida. -¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡No me derrotaras!- se escucho con una voz monstruosa salir de entre el humo y polvo levantados.

-Así que aun guardabas todo ese poder- Goku levantando su mirada miro la máscara del Reibi, pues en un intento desesperado Ryuki dejo salir a la vestía adoptando su forma, pero esta al haber convertido tanta ira de Goku en chakra oscuro adquirió un tamaño monstruoso, siendo tal vez igual de grande que el zorro de las nueve colas y acaparándose a este en poder.

 _-"Sin duda es un gran Ki, el mayor que he sentido hasta a hora en este mundo, pero lamento decepcionarte, ni con eso me podrás ganar"-_ el Son mayor pensaba mientras miraba como la enorme criatura se retorcía sin dejar de ver a su presa. -¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Es todo el poder que me brindaste con tu ira y enojo!- la voz escalofriante y sobre natural decía abriendo un poco la boca enmascarada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso!?- Mei preguntaba consternada al no saber que era esa cosa parecida a una serpiente gigante que de repente había aparecido en la lejanía.

-Es el cero colas…- Kakashi decía sereno sin dejar de ver hacia donde aquella criatura estaba.

Los chicos no estaban mejor que los adultos, sentían como su sangre se helo al ver esa enorme cosa y pero aun escuchar como emitía sonidos parecidos a palabras, pero por la distancia no eran entendibles.

 _-"¡¿Es este tipo de cosas a las que los Son siempre se han enfrentado_?!"- Sasuke se preguntaba de forma mental ante tal enemigo, si Goku o Gohan podían hacerle frente a semejante cosa ellos no eran nada, esa realidad choco de golpe contra él mientras pensaba en su hermano Itachi. _-"¡¿Por qué no puedo ser así de poderoso?! ¡¿Por qué?!"-_ se sentía tan inferior, tan insignificante al ver el "calibre" de enemigo que había aparecido y el sin haber podido hacer algo, de nuevo.

Naruko poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañero sacándolo de esos pensamientos tan alterados. -Goku-sensei lo destruirá- la chica dijo mirando hacia esa criatura.

Sasuke giro su cabeza hacia la chica que le sonrió un poco solo para volver a poner su mirada seria hacia donde la batalla decisiva se estaba dando _. -"Son… Te envidio"-_ pensó el joven Uchiha al ver la fe que tenían el padre del chico Son, ese mismo que en poco tiempo se convertiría en su padrastro.

Un gran bramido por parte de la criatura llamo de nuevo la atención de todos al ver como esta impactaba completamente contra el suelo. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** un fuerte vendaval los alcanzo a todos que se cubrieron los ojos mientras miraban de nuevo como el cielo nocturno se cubrió de polvo.

Mikoto continuaba curando el débil cuerpo de Kushina, la cual lentamente comenzaba a recobrar el sentido después de haber gastado casi todo su chakra en aquellos ataques en contra de Goku, pues al haber sido controlada por Ryuki no sabía que había hecho.

 _[Nota del autor: Para quienes se preguntan, ¿Quién carajos es Ryuki? Pues es otro personaje inventado, perdón por meter a tontos jeje. Fin de la nota]_

-Goku-kun…- Kushina musitaba con debilidad mientras su rostro lentamente recobraba su color normal, mientras Mikoto le escuchaba sin decir nada. -Lo amamos, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba como si su amiga pelirroja le fuese a responder, pero no lo necesitaba hacer ya que la respuesta más obvia seria un si por parte de las dos mujeres, ese guerrero las había enamorado completamente, a su forma de ser, pero las había hecho caer.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Los golpes cargados de enojo daban de lleno en el gigantesco cuerpo del Reibi que caía sin clemencias en contra del suelo, solo para levantar más estelas de polvo y destrozar el ya aniquilado paisaje.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAC!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

El crujir y quiebre de las rocas al chocar un cuerpo tan masivo hacia temblar la tierra, mientras, el Son parecía como si no hubiera siquiera comenzado a pelear enserio.

-¡Terminemos con esto!- Goku descendía hasta quedar de nuevo sostenido en el suelo, ya estaba arto de alargar la pelea más de la cuenta, después de todo, tenía que ir hacia donde estaban los demás para ver si estaban bien.

Ryuki convertido en la gigantesca sanguijuela se elevo en lo alto del cielo, aun que su cuerpo sanaba sus energías comenzaban a ser mermadas, resultado de tanta regeneración. _-"Esto es lo último que me queda… Si no lo puedo absorber destruiré esta isla, yo moriré pero me los llevare conmigo"-_ Ryuki pensó en el cuerpo de la grotesca criatura comenzando acumular todo el chakra oscuro que podía para un ataque final.

-¡No puede ser…!- alerto Asuma al ver la enorme cantidad de chakra que esa cosa estaba acumulando en su hocico para lanzar. -¡Si esa cantidad de chakra impacta en la isla todos moriremos!- el ninja del Sharingan también se expresaba completamente preocupado por lo que pasaría.

-¡MUERE, SON GOKUUUU!- grito por última vez antes de lanzar la gigantesca esfera de chakra en contra de Goku. **_-¡Ultra bomba sombraaaaaaa!-_**

 ** _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-_** el Saiyajin se perfilo también para atacar.

Goku tras lanzar aquel grito extendió sus brazos hacia el frente liberando una fuerte ráfaga de Ki que impacto en contra del ataque enemigo. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** se escucho cuando los dos ataques colisionaron, pero poco le duro el gusto a Ryuki y al Reibi al ver como su bomba oscura se comenzó a partir, producto de haber impactado contra un ataque completamente superior como era el del Son mayor.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

Su ataque fue completamente superado por el de Goku arrastrándolo mar adentro ante las miradas perplejas de los ninjas de Konoha y la Mizukage que estaba simplemente fuera de sí, sin saber que decir, como actuar, hasta se le había olvidado todo lo demás, lo único que miro fue como aquel ataque había arrastrado al enorme animal hacia el agua en donde estallo violentamente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el sonido ensordecedor de rocas y piedras partiéndose hasta que la representación gigante del Reibi entro en el mar. **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡MALDITO SAIYAJIIIIIIN!- fueron las últimas palabras que expreso Ryuki antes de ser completamente consumido por la explosión del ataque de Goku, el Reibi o cero colas había sido derrotado por completo y para siempre.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La luz emitida por la explosión resultante ilumino toda la isla, mientras, el viento huracanado azotaba todo a su paso, una gran cúpula de energía liberada se miro a Kilómetros a la redonda pudiendo ser vista desde Kiri o desde las aguas cercanas a las costas del país de rayo, en donde el Raikage junto a sus hombres que llegarían pronto a su destino podían sentir como gotas de sudor frio recorrían sus cuerpos. -¿Cree que Son Goku es el responsable de eso, Raikage-sama?- C, pregunto a su líder el cual estaba a su lado. -Si- respondía a secas el moreno de pelo rubio estando completamente seguro del poder del Saiyajin con el cual había peleado hacia apenas horas atrás.

-¡No…! ¡Puedo ver nada…!- Naruko se quejo ante el intenso brillo de la explosión así como con sus dos brazos se cubría sus ojos de las fuertes ráfagas de viento que le azotaban, todos estaban igual, incluso se vieron arrastrados un poco por el viento pero este rápidamente mermo dejando ver de nuevo una noche estrellada.

Todo había terminado, por fin había vengado los agravios a sus prometidas y a su hijo, Goku suspiraba lleno de alegría mientras desvanecía su transformación y miro el cielo nocturno. -Abuelito, los protegeré de todo- decía con voz tranquila pero decidida el Son antes de posar sus dedos sobre su frente y desaparecer del lugar, pues si había estado bastante alejado de los demás durante su pelea.

La tranquilidad llenaba de nuevo la zona, después de tan arduas batallas se merecían un descanso o al menos eso pensaban, pero mientras todos intentaban asimilar todo lo que había acontecido en tan solo 2 días de haber estado en la isla Goku aparecía en frente de ellos. -Goku-san- inmediatamente Asuma y Kakashi se acercaron al azabache que les miraba tranquilo sin su transformación dorada.

-Todo término…- decía el Saiyajin mirando a todos, pero en especial a Kushina y a Mikoto, la primera terminando de tratar a una pelirroja que lentamente despertaba. -¿Eh…? ¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?- con dificultad la Uzumaki mayor abrió sus ojos azules solo para ver el rostro de su amiga Uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Mamá!- Naruko corrió hacia donde estaba su madre y sin perder tiempo la abrazo mientras lloraba. -Mamá…- la oji azul repetía sin dejar de abrazar a su madre que lentamente la cubrió con sus brazos y acariciaba su sedoso y largo cabello rubio herencia de su padre fallecido. Todos miraron enternecidos la escena, especialmente Goku que apretó uno de sus puños. _-"No volveré a perder a mi familia"-_ ese pensamiento paso por la mente del Son al recordar a su esposa Milk.

Una vez un poco más tranquilo el azabache camino hacia donde sus dos prometidas y Naruko estaban, Mikoto inmediatamente se paro del suelo mirando a Goku con tenues lagrimas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos, los había vuelto a salvar, de nuevo las protegía, Kushina al ver a su prometido separo un poco a su hija la cual le miro sin entender hasta que giro su cabeza y miro al padre de Gohan acercándose, con cuidado la chica ayudo a su madre a ponerse de pie sin romper el contacto con los ojos negros del Son mayor.

Mei estaba expectante, pues se había sorprendido con la devoción con la que el Saiyajin protegía a su gente, a la cual a pesar de no llevar tanto de conocer ya los consideraba como su familia, aquella a la que debía proteger. -Tiene un gran corazón…- murmuro la mujer de cabellos castaños sin que se diesen cuenta de sus palabras. Los demás Genin solo miraban en silencio la escena un poco conmovedora que se estaba desarrollando.

-Mikoto-chan…- Goku miraba a la mencionada que lagrimeaba en silencio.

-Kushina-chan…- dirigió su mirada hacia el frente en donde Kushina también le miraba sin si quiera parpadear.

-Goku-kun…- las dos mujeres pronunciaron al mismo tiempo el nombre del hombre que las había protegido en más de una ocasión, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, pues sus corazones latían sin control por la tensión emocional que se estaba viviendo de forma repentina.

Naruko se hizo a un lado para no interrumpir el momento, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver como las dos mujeres se aventaban al Son, pues tanto su madre como su "tía" Mikoto se lanzaron a los brazos del Saiyajin, la chica rubia se había imaginado haciendo lo mismo pero con Gohan, cosa que la hizo sonrojar un poco.

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto le plantaron un beso al guerrero en cada mejilla mientras las dos se abrazaban con fuerza a cada extremo de este dejándose apretar en contra de su cuerpo por sus fuertes brazos, esos mismos que las habían protegido y amado antes. Después de separarse pudieron ver una gran sonrisa radiante en el Son, cosa que las alegro de forma infinita.

 _-"¡Que romántico!"-_ exclamaba Ino entre pensamientos imaginándose un momento similar entre ella y Gohan en un futuro.

 _-"Tal vez, Gohan-kun y yo…"-_ la tímida Hinata pensaba ruborizándose por las "tonterías" que su mente había generado al ver la escena de los adultos.

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ Sakura estaba igual de pensativa que sus amigas.

Los varones por su parte miraban sin entender mucho de la escena, hasta Sasuke termino por aceptar a Goku como su padrastro, pues al ver la cara de felicidad que su madre ponía, bueno, creía que lo menos que debía hacer era permitirle a Mikoto rehacer su vida al lado de un hombre que la quisiese y protegiese.

Todos miraban con una sonrisa el momento, sin duda Goku era alguien en quien podían confiar pero pobre de aquel que atentara en contra de sus dos chicas y de sus hijos así como el suyo mismo, es decir, Gohan.

 _-"Sin duda Goku-san es un gran hombre, lástima que ya este "ocupado", pero esas dos se lo merecen_ "- Mei pensaba un poco decepcionada de ver que ya le había "ganado" a su partido ideal, pero pronto se llevaría una sorpresa que la aria cambiar de opinión o eso es lo que se espera ¿No?

Una vez que el abrazo triple termino el Saiyajin miro a todos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin dejarse soltar por Kushina y Mikoto que también sonreían.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de volver a la aldea ¿No?- preguntaba haciendo entender que usaría la teletransportación para llegar en un pestañeo a esta.

Todos asintieron, acercándose a Goku para tomarlo de alguna parte, obviamente dejándolo un poco apretujado. -Esperen, me están apretando- decía con un poco de dificultad mientras se volvían alejar de él. -Mejor me los llevo en grupos- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno si esto es así, llévenos primero a nosotros, Goku-sensei- Naruko se miraba entusiasmada al saber de la extraña técnica de aparecer y desaparecer que Goku hacia y que solo había llegado ver varias veces en la aldea.

-Bien, los Genin acérquense a Goku-san- Kurenai ordenaba a los chicos que se fueron acercando al Saiyajin que sonreía. Una vez que los nueve chicos estaban agarrados de alguna prenda del azabache se concentró e inmediatamente sintió los Ki de la gente de Konoha obviamente los más fuertes, el Sol lentamente ya se estaba revelando anunciando que un nuevo día comenzaría en breve.

-¡Bien, vámonos!-

* * *

Varios minutos después:

Ya todos estaban en las puertas de la aldea de la hoja, Kotetsu y su compañero Izumo se habían arrodillado ante Mei que no entendía el por qué, hasta que claro, recordó su puesto, curiosamente se la había pasado tan bien los momentos posteriores a la batalla final en la isla del antiguo país del remolino que se le olvido por completo su lugar, tal vez era por cierto ninja con apellido Son que no dejaba de sonreír como tarado, después de haber mostrado una actitud completamente seria y amenazante cuando se estaba efectuando la batalla.

Los equipos de Asuma y Kurenai ya se habían retirado, ya que más tarde tendrían que ir con el Hokage para informar de la situación final, además, las chicas tenían pensado ir a visitar a Gohan nada mas al levantarse así que debían dormir un poco para estar lo más descansadas posibles y estar presentables para el chico Son que seguía en el hospital descontaminándose del veneno del Reibi. Ante esto solo quedaron Mikoto, Kushina, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y el equipo 7 además de la Mizukage la cual hablo por fin.

-¿Podría llevarme a la aldea de la niebla? Claro, si sus…- carraspeo un poco las palabras finales. -Prometidas no se molestan-

Tanto Mikoto como Kushina se quedaron mirando en silencio a la líder de Kiri, desde que apareció les había parecido que la mujer de vestido azul estaba interesada en Goku, pero tal vez eran sus celos que las hacían ver de mas, así que para eso mismo, para evitar que las mirasen como un par de mujeres celosas decidieron cederle a Goku para que la llevara de nuevo a la aldea escondida entre la niebla, después de todo la mujer no se iba a quedar en Konoha, de momento, claro está.

-Por mí no hay problema, Mizukage-sama- Kushina separándose de Goku decía cerrando sus ojos con una tenue sonrisa que claramente era forzada. Mikoto siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga pelirroja hizo lo mismo. -Tampoco por mi parte- concluyo la Uchiha sonriendo de la misma forma forzosa, evidenciando lo que querían acallar: Sus celos, tenían miedo de que Goku en su inocencia le contase a la Mizukage que podía contraer matrimonio con otras mujeres aparte de ellas dos, si esto pasaba lo más seguro que pasaría era que la mujer haciendo uso de su espectacular cuerpo y forma de ser quisiera seducirlo, y al estar "permitido" ninguna de las dos se podría negar a la decisión final de su amado, claro, si a él también le gustaba Mei aun que sabiendo lo ingenuo que era en esos asuntos el hombre ni enterado estaría si ese fuese el caso.

-Gracias…- respondía Mei con una sonrisa mientras miraba al Saiyajin que arqueaba una ceja en confusión. -Bueno, pero solo dígame hacia donde queda esa supuesta "aldea de la niebla"- Goku alejándose un poco de sus prometidas solicitaba a Mei que se había acercado a este.

-Bueno, queda en esa dirección…- con uno de sus dedos apuntaba hacia el Oeste, cosa que entendió Goku de inmediato. -Bien, entonces sujétese de mi…- solicito el pelinegro solo para voltear a ver a Mikoto y a Kushina. -A hora vuelvo- les decía con una sonrisa sincera, a lo que las dos mujeres asintieron. -A horita nos vemos- volvía a decir el Saiyajin pero a hora dirigiéndose a los demás Jounin que le miraban a la par que observaban como Mei posaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del hombre sintiendo su duro músculo trapecio perfectamente desarrollado. _-"Por Kami, es duro como roca"-_ la Kage pensó repentinamente mientras apretaba su agarre al musculo trapecio derecho del Saiyajin para sentirlo mejor.

Concentrándose un poco Goku comenzó a percibir varias presencias en la dirección indicada por la mujer así que sin rechistar nada coloco sus característicos dedos delanteros de su mano sobre su frente para realizar su técnica la cual inmediatamente actuó haciendo desaparecer tanto a la Mizukage como a él en un parpadeo.

-Espero que esa Mizukage no intente nada con Goku-kun- Mikoto se miraba a hora si molesta al decir aquellas palabras en voz baja para que no le escucharan, pero Kushina que estaba a su lado si le había escuchado volteando un poco su rostro para verle. -Si eso pasa la mato a ella por lagartona y a él por dejarse seducir- punteo la Uzumaki siguiéndole el juego a su amiga la cual comenzó a reír por el comentario de la oji azul mayor que también le siguió en su risa ante la confusión de los demás.

* * *

País del agua: Aldea escondida entre la niebla.

Goku junto a Mei aparecían en medio de la plaza principal de la aldea, los ninjas que pasaban por ahí se sobre saltaron al ver que su líder había aparecido de la nada junto a un extraño que portaba la banda ninja de la hoja, esto los puso en alerta ya que el Saiyajin junto a la Kage no tardaron en ser rodeados por varios grupos de ninjas.

-Tranquilos, viene conmigo- Mei intervenía intentando serenar a sus ninjas los cuales no entendían nada, al parecer esa Mei era la real ya que realizaba sus mismos gestos. -Mizukage-sama… ¿De verdad es usted?- uno de los ninjas preguntaba al saber que esta junto a un puñado de los mejores ninjas de la niebla se debían encontrar en la isla del remolino.

La mujer de cabellos castaños miro con enojo a su ninja, no toleraba que no le creyesen, este al ver la cara aparentemente serena de la mujer le decía que había cometido un error al hablar hecho esa pregunta. -¿Lo dudas, cariño?-

Esa simple pregunta hizo que el ninja se arrastrara en el suelo arrepentido. -¡Perdóneme, Mizukage-sama!- pedía el hombre ante la mirada de temor de sus compañeros y las ganas de reír de Goku, pues esa actuación había sido muy graciosa por parte del hombre.

Mientras esto ocurría, Goku curioso como todo un Saiyajin elevo la mirada contemplando el lugar en el que estaba, era amplio, una gran fuente de aguas cristalinas se podía ver en el medio de la plaza en donde habían aparecido, las calles eran completamente hechas de roca, mientras los edificios también lo eran, algo que le había llamado especialmente la atención fue una gran torre de piedra que se alzaba a un lado de un edificio que se asemejaba mucho a la torre Hokage de Konoha, pero bueno ya después tendría más tiempo para explorar a hora mismo tenía que regresar a la aldea por tres razones: 1. Comer, 2. Evitar los regaños de sus prometidas por "tardar" y 3. Visitar a su hijo en el hospital.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy…- esas palabras llamaron la atención de Mei que rápidamente se giro de nuevo hacia el Son mayor que se comenzaba a concentrar para regresar a Konoha, pero en eso. -Espere, Goku-san- la mujer de ojos verdes le llamo atrayendo su atención. -¿A hora que pasa, Mei-chan?- preguntaba el guerrero desconcentrándose momentáneamente en su empresa de irse.

-Espere, ¿No le gustaría quedarse a conocer la aldea un poco?-

Esto descoloco a todos los ninjas que miraban al extraño, pues nunca creyeron que su líder hiciera una desfachatez como esa, invitar a un extraño y más si este era un ninja de Konoha con la cual no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme antes de que Mikoto-chan y Kushina-chan se molesten con… **-*¡Grrrr!*-** un fuerte gruñido de su estomago le hizo callar, pues al parecer este ya no aguantaría tanto tiempo sin comer, después de todo su última comida fue interrumpida cuando raptaron a Kushina y sucedió todo lo del jinchuriki del cero colas. Reía nervioso, mientras, los ninjas de su alrededor miraban desconcertados la actitud tan vaga del extraño ninja con peinado extravagante y alocado.

-No se preocupe, solo comerá y se podrá ir…- Mei insistía acercándose al Saiyajin que seguía riendo nervioso a la par que se rascaba la nuca. _-"Bueno, al menos con esto puedo analizarte un poco más, Goku-san"-_ pensó con entusiasmo la mujer en su afán de conocerle mejor pues a hora ya había conocido completamente la verdad sobre el "guerrero dorado" o "ninja dorado" como se le conocía en la aldea de la niebla.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-Así que esta es la aldea escondida entre la niebla- [Goku mira con curiosidad la aldea de Mei]

-Mira Kushina…- [Mikoto le enseña a la Uzumaki unas pruebas de embarazo]

-Déjame entrar a ver a Gohan-kun… Bigotes de gato sarnoso- [Ino y Naruko pelean por entrar a la habitación en donde está el joven Son]

-La verdad es que Oji-chan me hizo firmar un contrato jeje- [Goku con su inocencia revela información sobre su contrato matrimonial a Mei] -¿Contrato?-

-Se durmieron- [El Son mayor miraba con ternura como sus dos prometidas están durmiendo sobre el sofa de su casa]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Gracias". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo] -Por favor… Quédate con nosotras- [Mikoto impide que Goku salga de la habitación]

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, les invito a leer mi otro fic "Fairy Dragón", el cual esta pausado, pero recientemente he actualizado un poco, espero les agrade, de lo contrario, me esforzare más para que si sea así, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Prospero año nuevo, se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	28. Capitulo 27: Gracias

_**Volviendo a la actualización habitual, es decir, cada dos o cuatro días, me presento con un nuevo cap y curiosamente en ultimo del año, (¡Thank You and Happy New Year!) el cual marca el final de la saga del remolino, después de este habrá uno de "relleno" si se puede decir así, para después pasar a los exámenes de forma total, ya casi 21, aguarda un poco más para estar con tu "sempai" jaja. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Gracias compañero(a), lo mismo te digo a ti, espero seguir leyéndote, aun que sea de anónimo jaja. Gracias de nuevo por los buenos deseos, feliz año nuevo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Por fin Mikoto recibe lo que tanto quiere la "semilla del ermitaño de Goku" xD jajaja, bueno aun no, pero en el que sigue si jaja es lo mesmo, es lo mesmo jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar compañero y amigo. Feliz fin de año. Saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias amigo, siempre se agradecen los comentarios. Espero pases buen fin de año. Nos vemos._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Que bien que te gusto el cap, espero siga siendo así. Nos estamos leyendo y cuídate. Felices fiestas._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias por volver a comentar amigo, eres un pro, bueno me da gusto saber que te gustado que Mikoto sea la madre de Goten y en cuanto a Kushina creo que ella tendrá una niña, me gustaría describir una relación similar entre Goku y su nieta Pan, pero a hora siendo una hija de él, aun que no se descarta a Menma, es una buena idea. Sin más me despido deseándote un prospero año nuevo. Adiós._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Un saludo muy afectuoso te mando amigo, gracias de nuevo por el interés en esta historia, bueno como ya lo había dicho, el Ki por si solo es muy difícil de armonizar con el chakra ya que este hace uso de este para poder generarse, aun que en teoría, según Orochimaru si es posible que se armonicen y en caso de que suceda, un poder bestial puede ser liberado._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Si amigo ya tome en consideración eso, mas adelante en el fic se explicara por qué Goku no podía sentir los Ki de los demás fuera de la isla, ya es tarde para meter la explicación en estos capítulos ya que se miraría forzada, pero de que abra, abra… Felices fiestas y cuídate. Saludos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Una emoción tras otra jeje, pero bueno desde a hora hay que dejar migas para la mini-saga "la raíz de todo mal" esto para que no parezca un relleno o algo por el estilo. Saludos y feliz fin de año. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Si ya lo sabía, pero siempre es bueno que me lo recuerden jeje, bueno esa parte se me ocurrió al recordar el relleno de Súper, cuando los universo juegan beisbol, más específicamente cuando Champa y Bills comienzan a pelear y todos se arre pegan a Goku el cual no puede realizar la teletransportación por que no lo dejan moverse jeje, por eso se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo acá. En fin felices fiestas y nos vemos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola y gracias, Mei intentara conocer al Son, aun que va a estar cautelosa al saber que está comprometido, hasta pronto y prospero año nuevo. Saludos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, todos tenemos obligaciones, pero al menos por a hora yo casi no tengo por eso puedo actualizar con regularidad, espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jetff-**_ _si algo así, muy celositas, sobre todo Mei y Tsunade jaja pero bueno no me adelanto. Gracias por leer y comentar eso me ayuda mucho. Adiós y cuídate._

 _PD: Feliz año nuevo._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola compañero, la verdad yo ya tenía contempladas esas ideas para 21, ahora bien respondiendo tus interrogantes, pues como dije antes, me apego mucho al canon ya que esto no es un fic original ni pretende serlo, es solo una reinterpretación de los hechos de Naruto cambiando solo lo fundamental para los harem y otras cositas para que haya coherencia, así que bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta de que si Sasuke tendrá la marca maldita, sobre Gohan, es mejor que lo leas por ti, es lo emocionante jaja y Karin, bueno ella aparecerá en la segunda etapa, pues usare su "salvación" para acarrearla a Gohan y a hora respondiendo tu última pregunta, en los avances de este capítulo, hay tienes la respuesta de quien es la madre de Goten. Saludos y cuídate mucho. Adiós y prospero año nuevo tengas._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Gracias de nuevo por leer, no me canso de dar las gracias jeje, si ese Ryuki pensó que ganaría y bueno a hora descansa desintegrado jojo. Sin más por el momento me despido deseándote un bello año nuevo. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Hola y primero también gracias por leer, lo que me dice es justo lo que haré amigo(a) jeje. Saludos y feliz año nuevo. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _"Se mojo todita" jajaja Eres tremendo jaja me hiciste el día con tu comentario, nada apartado a la realidad jaja, pero bueno pronto ella también disfrutara del Son, claro, a su debido tiempo. Gracias por comentar de nuevo. Se te aprecia y de te desea un feliz fin de año. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Monserrat7w7-**_ _¡Hola! Un gusto volver a leerte, si es quien creo que eres (JessicaUuU) creo he… jeje en caso de equivocarme corrígeme por favor, aprecio tus palabras las cuales espero no cambien. Feliz fin de año y prospero el que se venga para ti, bendiciones para tu familia también. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho. Bye._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _ya casi esta Goten entre nosotros jeje, Mikoto estuvo trabajando hasta que lo obtuvo, en fin. Gracias compañero. Nos vemos, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote un feliz año nuevo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin" Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Mikoto ansia con todo su corazón tener un hijo con Goku, cosa que Kushina también quiere -_

 _-Naruko e Ino continúan sus peleas por Gohan-_

 _-Los exámenes Chunin comenzaran en un mes escaso-_

 _-Hay muchos ninjas de Kiri que odian a la hoja-_

 _-Goku demuestra ser más humano después de la muerte de Milk-_

 _-Mei se entera del contrato matrimonial del Saiyajin mayor-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "Tras los secretos del remolino"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 27: Gracias.**

Goku había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos en la torre Kage de la aldea escondida entre la niebla, los ancianos del consejo lo habían evaluado ya, pues inmediatamente les habían avisado de la repentina llegada de la Mizukage con aquel extraño shinobi que apareció de la nada.

Goku devoraba plato tras plato en un gran salón muy elegante, las personas que servían la comida estaban aterradas, pues aquel hombre ya se había comido la monstruosa cantidad de comida equivalente al alimento de 30 personas y parecía no tener fondo.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Am! ¡Am! ¡Am!- realizaba ruidos vergonzosos con sus mejillas hinchadas de tanta comida, tanto había sido su disfrute que no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo desde que comenzó a comer, sin duda cuando regresara Kushina y Mikoto lo matarían. Mei que se había cambiado de atuendo solo le miraba comer con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su mentón sobre su mano derecha que se apoyaba sobre la gran mesa en donde comían. _-"Este hombre… Por alguna estúpida razón que no entiendo se ve muy tierno cuando come, además, es muy gracioso"-_ reconocía la mujer líder de Kiri cuando de repente alguien entraba a la sala, atrayendo la atención de la mujer Mizukage que llevaba un kimono blanco cernido a su esbelta figura y resaltaba sus mejores atributos, quien entraba era un ninja con un parche en su ojo derecho, de pelo azul, la banda de Kiri en su frente y una catana colgando en su espalda, este portaba el característico ropaje de los ninjas de la niebla solo que en vez de chaleco Jounin traía lo que parecía una sudadera verde con extremos rojos.

-Kaichiro…- Mei inmediatamente reconocía al ninja que se acercaba hacia la mesa. -Mei…- el mencionado también parecía conocer a la Kage al pronunciar su nombre pero inmediatamente su atención fue atraída por un Goku que no dejaba de comer mientras recibía mas y mas platos de los encargados. -Así que es cierto…- musitaba un poco en voz baja mirando al Saiyajin que comía tranquilo.

-¿Cierto que?- Mei se miro intrigada por las repentinas palabras del ninja. -Que trajiste a un ninja de la hoja-

Mei se vio nerviosa ante lo que el peli azul había dicho sin dejar de mirar con cierto rencor a Goku que sostenía en su boca un gran trozo de carne que devorada sin parar. -¿Quiero saber por qué?-

-Bien, sabes que no debo responderte, ¿Verdad Kaichiro?- Mei hizo respetar su autoridad como quinta Mizukage que era hasta que se escucho un gran suspiro por parte del Son mayor que al parecer había terminado de comer por fin. -¡AAAAH! ¡Qué rica comida!- tanto la mujer como el hombre miraron al azabache de cabellos despeinados que se estiraba y frotaba sus brazos.

-La hoja mato a mi padre y aun así traes a un maldito ninja de ella…- decía de repente el ninja que se hacía llamar Kaichiro. -Creí que esa discusión ya había pasado, Kaichiro- Mei fruncía el ceño en clara molestia al escuchar aquellas palabras del peli azul, pues este tenía un profundo odio hacia los ninjas de Konoha, pues fue precisamente un ninja de Konoha el cual había asesinado a su padre durante la tercer guerra ninja.

-¡No es momento para discutir!- exigió la castaña llamando la atención del Saiyajin que terminaba de reposar la comida que había degustado. -¿Eh?-

-Nunca es momento, Mizukage-sama… Nunca lo es, ¿Verdad, Mei?- Kaichiro dejo de ver a Mei para dirigir su mirada a Goku el cual también le miraba en la confusión. -Y tú, es mejor que te largues, si no quieres regresar a tu aldea en un ataúd- el ninja de sudadera dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. **-*¡PUM!*-** azoto las puertas con fuerza una vez que salió del lugar.

Goku miro un poco serio esto, no le gustaba causar problemas, pero juraría que había sentido rencor en ese sujeto cuando le miro, algo no cuadraba en el pero sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar esas suposiciones suyas.

Mei suspiro, había sido tan duro tratar a ese hombre, aun que era un año menor que ella había demostrado una determinación tan grande que por poco cree que lo elijen Mizukage a él y no a ella, pero por algo la escogieron a ella, ¿No? Levanto su mirada un poco para ver las posibles reacciones del Son mayor que se levantaba de su asiento. -Mei-chan, creo que es mejor que me vaya… Creo que no soy bienvenido aquí-

Cuánta razón tenía Goku en sus palabras, pero bueno ella debía retenerlo aun que fuese un poco más, como fuera, debía saber más sobre él y su extraordinario poder. -No te preocupes por él, Goku-san, ¿Qué te parece si antes de irte te doy un "tur" por la aldea?- sugirió la mujer con la esperanza de retener un poco más al Saiyajin que se miraba dudoso. -¿Segura? No quiero incomodar a ese malhumorado- se rascaba la nuca mientras decía aquellas palabras, esto hizo reír a Mei, pues esa forma de hablar tan desfasada del Son le parecía muy animada.

-Mmm…- Goku lo medito por unos instantes, era consciente que debía regresar pero, esta era una buena oportunidad de conocer aun mas este mundo nuevo. -Está bien, pero que sea rápido, debo regresar lo mas antes posible para que no se molesten conmigo- el azabache era muy consciente de a quienes se refería cuando decía lo de molestarse con él, en pocas palabras, hacía alusión al carácter de Kushina y Mikoto sin duda.

-Claro, sígueme- Mei tomo una de las manos del guerrero y lo comenzó a llevar con ella hacia la aldea, debía aprovechar lo mas que podía esos instantes y descubrir más de él así como de sus habilidades.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Kushina esperaba a Goku en su casa, la mujer de pelo rojo ya se sentía tan familiarizada con la casa de los Son que Goku le había dado una copia de la llave, además, que a la misma Mikoto también le había brindado su propia copia, pero bueno regresando con la Uzumaki, esta preparaba un pequeño refrigerio antes de ir al hospital, si Goku no regresaba a tiempo tendría que ir ella en compañía de Mikoto a recoger a Gohan y traerlo a su casa, la mujer sonrió al darse cuenta que al joven Son ya lo trataba como a su hijo pero a sabiendas que su hija estaba enamorada de él. -Espero que en un futuro sean felices- musitaba en voz baja mientras terminaba de preparar la pequeña ensalada que había estado preparando. Dejo los recipientes usados sobre el lavatrastos de la cocina y camino hacia la habitación de Goku, la cual estaba ordenada y limpia, aun que el Son había demostrado ser desordenado en realidad era muy aseado cuando tenía que ver con su casa, no se diga para comer o preparar la comida, el pobre hasta el agua se le quemaba, volvió a reír al recordar eso, como el mismo decía "Voy, pesco un gran pescado y listo, comida cérvida". -Espero por tu bien, que esa Mizukage no intente nada contigo, Goku-baka- entre pasos hablaba débilmente, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la cocina cuando de repente escucho que la puerta de la residencia se habría, Kushina voltio para ver quién era encontrándose con Mikoto que cargaba varias bolsas, al parecer la Uchiha había ido de compras con el dinero de la misión reciente, el Hokage fue muy amable de pagarles un poco aun que fuese por todos los contratiempos que habían tenido en aquella endemoniada isla, el viejo pregunto por Goku, pero al escuchar que la Mizukage le pidió que la llevara a Kirigakure casi se cae hacia atrás, sin duda había sido una mañana llena de sorpresas, Sasuke descansaba en su casa, mientras Naruko aun cansada hacia lo mismo pero en la pequeña residencia de las Uzumaki, en cuanto despertara iría corriendo a ver a Gohan eso era seguro como también segura la visita de Ino y de Hinata además que tal vez, solo tal vez la visita adicional de una Sakura preocupada, las cosas parecían ir bien a hora después de semejante misión endemoniada.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- Mikoto dejando las bolsas encima de la mesa preguntaba a su amiga pelirroja que se limpiaba sus manos en el mandil que casi siempre traía sobre su ropa común de ama de casa. -Bueno ya tengo aquí como una hora y ese baka de Goku-kun aun no regresa- Kushina respondía un poco cansada la pregunta de la mujer de cabello azul oscuro. -Ya veo…- la madre de Sasuke se volvió a dirigir hacia las bolsas que había comprado y dejado sobre la mesa de la casa, solo para sacar un par extrañas cajitas que Kushina inmediatamente reconoció. -¿Donde compraste eso?-

-¿Como que en donde…? En la farmacia de los Nara- Mikoto respondía como si fuera la pregunta más simple del mundo.

 _[Nota del autor: Añadí una farmacia a la aldea así como que esta le pertenezca a los Nara, ya saben por todo eso de que son un clan muy metido en las plantas medicinales y curaciones en lo general. Fin de nota.]_

-Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿Por qué?- Kushina se acerco a su amiga que le guiño un ojo y sonrió de forma coqueta. -Nunca se sabe cuando se necesitaran… Además, le prometimos a Goku-kun que cuando volviéramos a la aldea, volveríamos hacer el amor, quiero estar lista para saber si quedo embarazada-

-Eres tonta, pero si no ha pasado ni si quiera una semana desde que…- se ruborizo completamente la Uzumaki al recordar el placer que sintió al estar entre los brazos de su Saiyajin. -Bueno, estuvimos con el- término de decir controlando su rubor.

-¿Y eso qué? Nunca se sabe cuando inicien las nauseas y los síntomas de embarazo, quiero volver a sentir a un bebé entre mis brazos y que mejor si es de Goku-kun, nuestro futuro esposo- Mikoto argumentaba a su favor haciendo que Kushina se diera cuenta que argumentar con esa mujer era simplemente ridículo, antes Mikoto no era así, era muy reservada, callada, incluso se puede decir que cuando su esposo aun vivía tenía que hacer todo lo que este decía pero, desde que Goku apareció en sus vidas su forma de ser había dado un cambio total, era más alegre, coqueta, un poco pervertida pero sobre todo más feliz, tal vez por la misma razón por la cual ella también lo era, cuando miraba a Goku inmediatamente se sentía feliz, contenta, quizá por que realmente le quería y estaba dispuesta a estar con él sin importar tener que compartirlo, inconscientemente se llevo sus manos a su vientre, Mikoto miraba en silencio lo que su amiga pelirroja estaba haciendo, al parecer Kushina tampoco podía negar que anhelaba tener otro hijo, sentir de nuevo la dicha de escuchar que le dijeran que iba a ser mamá pero sobre todo de ver la cara de felicidad de su pareja al escuchar la feliz noticia tal y como le había pasado con Minato en el pasado cuando se entero que tendría a Naruko.

-No puedo negar que me encantaría saber que estoy esperando un hijo de Goku-kun, pero siento que es muy pronto para eso, ni si quiera estamos casados aun-

-Has dicho "aun" pero no pasaría nada si ya tuviéramos el "paquetito en el horno" antes de casarnos- sonrió con gracia la Uchiha al decir aquellas palabras haciendo reír también a Kushina que le dio un manotazo por las cosas que su amiga decía. -Serás tonta jeje- respondía sin dejar de reír levemente.

-Es la verdad, ¿A caso no sería hermoso tener a un mini-Goku correteando por la casa?- el instinto maternal de esas dos mujeres era grande, aun que en especial Mikoto quería hacer las cosas bien a hora, si en algún momento quedaba embarazada usaría todas sus fuerzas de madre para unir a Sasuke con su medio hermano o media hermana, sin importar que, pues sabía que esa era una forma de poder desviarlo de su venganza y velar por el bienestar de ese nuevo ser que no vendría al mundo sin tener la culpa por los "pecados" antiguos del clan Uchiha.

-Criar a nuestro pequeño o pequeña juntos…- Kushina también se imaginaba ese momento, sabiendo que por culpa del ataque del supuesto Madara Uchiha ese sueño no se pudo cumplir, llegando al extremo que ella misma casi moría durante la lucha. -Sin duda Goku-kun apareció en nuestras vidas por algo- Mikoto hablaba con suavidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá blanco de la casa, cosa que Kushina también hizo al acercarse a este.

-Aun sigo pensando cómo es posible que un hombre como el exista, es tan tonto pero a la vez tan maduro y recto… Tiene una inocencia y una forma de ser tan infantil, pero cuando la situación lo demanda puede ser tan, pero tan protector y tomar buenas decisiones… Creo que nunca lo entenderé-

-Yo si Kushina…- Mikoto intervino ante las palabras de la oji azul que le miro intrigada. -No te entiendo…-

-El llego a este mundo con el afán de protegerlo, ¿Verdad?-

-Según se, el mismo lo ha dicho pero, eso, ¿Que tiene que ver con lo demás?- Kushina no entendía el punto que su amiga intentaba explicar. -Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez, el llego a este mundo buscando que proteger… Y si le damos una familia tendrá ese algo que proteger, junto a Gohan-kun-

Kushina miraba un poco asombrada a su amiga Uchiha pues no había pensado en eso. -Pues espero que tengas razón, por que si no aparece en una hora lo siento por nuestro deseo de tener hijos pero lo dejo estéril- amenazaba Kushina al de nuevo notar la tardanza de este. -Cuenta con mi ayuda-

-jejeje- las dos mujeres reían ante sus comentarios, estaban tan agradecidas que el Saiyajin hubiera aparecido en sus vidas, si es que existía un dios allá fuera debían darle las gracias por brindarles esa segunda oportunidad, claro que debían hacerlo al igual que el también lo agradecía, de verdad lo agradecía.

Sin saberlo, el Saiyajin también se estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para formar una familia y esta vez, no cometería los mismos errores de antes, se lo había hecho prometer así mismo y conociéndolo, nunca rompería esa promesa.

* * *

Torre Hokage:

-Como bien sabrán los exámenes Chunin serán en menos de un mes, es por eso que desde una vez les hice llamar para ver que Genin entrarían en los exámenes de este año…- el tercer Hokage decía mientras fumaba de su pipa sin dejar de ver a todos los Jounin y lideres de equipos Genin. -Como bien sabrán hay algo mas, el joven Son Gohan, el tiene un nivel muy superior a los demás Genin, fácilmente podría obtener el título de Hokage si nos basamos en su poder pero aun es inexperto en batalla, al contrario de su padre que no es confiado cuando se trata de pelear-

Los Jounin, entre ellos Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai escuchaban con atención la palabras de su líder. -Es por eso que necesito que me digas Kakashi…- el viejo hombre se dirigió al ninja del Sharingan que le miraba.

-¿Si, Hokage-sama?-

-¿incluirás a Gohan en los exámenes Chunin?- el tercero hacia la pregunta volviendo a fumar de su pipa.

-Son Gohan es muchísimo más poderoso que nosotros pero, creo que es una buena oportunidad para que madure en batalla, además, de acuerdo a lo que nos ha contado su padre, Goku-san, desde pequeño ha sido duramente entrenado así que no creo que estos exámenes supongan un riesgo para el- Kakashi estaba convencido del potencial de su alumno Saiyajin, no en vano miro en primera línea el poder del chico cuando lo desato durante la misión del país de las Olas.

-Si ese chico participa nuestros equipos no tienen ninguna oportunidad…- se comenzó a escuchar entre los demás Jounin a excepción de los más allegados al equipo de Kakashi. -Silencio- pidió el Hokage acallando a sus ninjas. -Se que temen que con el poder de Son Gohan sus equipos Genin no pasen pero, créanme ese chico no le hará daño a nadie a menos que explote en ira de acuerdo al informe de Kakashi, aquí presente-

-¿No crees que te precipitas, Kakashi?- Gai intervenía al haber escuchado todo. -No Gai, es hora que ellos maduren, Gohan es una cosa pero Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura necesitan madurar como shinobi, tal y como nosotros lo hicimos en el pasado-

-Concuerdo con Kakashi, Gai no te preocupes, tus chicos también son muy fuertes…- Hiruzen intentaba aminorar el ambiente tenso que se había formado en su oficina personal. -Bien, es hora que me digan quienes participaran en los exámenes Chunin, como bien sabrán hay diez novatos, contando a Gohan claro, estos están divididos en tres equipos…- Sarutobi miro a su hijo, líder del equipo 10, el cual asintió al sentir sobre si la mirada de su padre.

-Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin nivel A, líder de equipo Genin número 10, yo recomiendo a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi para cursar el examen Chunin de este año…- Asuma retrocediendo de nuevo terminaba de hablar.

-Muy bien, ¿Que me dicen ustedes…?- Hiruzen a hora se dirigía a Kurenai y a Kakashi, el cual dio un paso al frente. -Kakashi Hatake, Jounin nivel S, líder de equipo Genin número 7, yo recomiendo a Naruko Uzumaki, Son Gohan, Sasuke Uchiha y a Sakura Haruno para cursar los exámenes Chunin de este año…- inmediatamente le siguió Kurenai que confiaba en su equipo, después de todo se supieron desempeñar muy bien en la misión de la isla del remolino. -Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin nivel A, líder de equipo Genin número 8, yo recomiendo a Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga para cursar los exámenes Chunin de este año…-

Hiruzen volvió a inhalar un poco de tabaco de su pipa solo para dedicarles una mirada a sus tres Jounin que había propuesto a los diez novatos de ese año. -Está bien, esta decidido, una semana antes de que den comienzo denles las solicitudes, recuerden que esto también ayuda a que el hijo de Son Goku termine de rehabilitarse aun que siendo sincero me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a semejante toxina, no cabe duda que lo Son, son impresionantes-

-¡HAI!- todos los Jounin afirmaban ante la respuesta final del viejo Hokage.

-Bien, pueden retirarse…- el tercero pedía, cosa que sus ninjas poco a poco fueron haciendo, quedando solo Kakashi detrás de todos, una vez que el peli plata se aseguro de que nadie quedaba, fue cuando volvió hablar.

-Hokage-sama… Me permite hablar…- pedía permiso haciendo que Hiruzen asintiera. -Sobre la "caja legendaria" no encontramos nada… Al parecer también fue robada durante la destrucción de Uzu-

Sarutobi volvía a suspirar, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. -No te preocupes, es mejor que sea así, el poder que hay en esa caja maldita es mejor que permanezca así…Perdido- dando otra fumada ha su pipa terminaba de hablar el viejo líder. -¿Hay algo más que quieras comunicarme?- le pedía Sarutobi a Kakashi que le observaba atento.

-No… Perdone…- y tras decir eso último, el ninja enmascarado salió de la oficina dejando a Hiruzen pensativo. _-"La antigua caja sellada que cayó del cielo y que perteneció al clan Uzumaki en su dia… Me pregunto si, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los Son?"-_

* * *

Hospital de Konoha:

Gohan aun estaba tendido sobre su cama, ya se sentía bien, muy bien, incluso había levitado un poco sobre la habitación, pero aun no entendía por qué no lo dejaban irse, el chico pudo sentir el Ki de su padre durante la mañana, así como los Ki de Mikoto, Kushina, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai, esto le dijo al chico Saiyajin que la misión había terminado, Se sentía defraudado consigo mismo, haber caído tan fácilmente ante un oponente que no representaba ningún riesgo para él, tan solo, tan solo si no se hubiera confiado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes a como fueron. En eso, el pelinegro pudo sentir dos Ki muy conocidos, tan familiares que instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación solo para ver como inmediatamente dos chicas rubias entraban a esta pataleando y jalándose de su cabello dorado. -¡Lárgate de aquí, cerdita!- la primera en hablar una vez dentro de la habitación fue la chica con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, pues Naruko Uzumaki había llegado por fin.

-¡No creas que te voy a dejar a Gohan-kun para ti sola, enana pechugona!-

Ino replicaba molesta queriendo entrar pero Naruko le impedía el acceso con sus dos manos, sencillamente no se soportaban pues se habían declarado abiertamente como enemigas por el amor de Gohan, el cual miraba todo desde su cama con una leve gota de sudor en su frente y una clara cara de confusión y nerviosismo por el alboroto que sus compañeras y amigas estaban haciendo en el lugar.

-¡Al menos yo si tengo algo que ofrecerle, pecho de tabla!-

Gruño la chica hija de Kushina sin dejar pasar a Ino que seguía forcejeando con la otra rubia.

-¡Serás…!-

-Oigan, ¿No creen que es malo que peleen en este lugar?- la dulce voz de Hinata se escucho desde fuera, al parecer la chica de ojos perla también había venido a ver al chico Son el cual seguía mirando en silencio la contienda de Naruko versus Ino.

-Hinata-nee, ¡¿De qué lado estas?!- Naruko replicaba molesta mientras era sujetada con fuerza de un mechón de su cabello rubio. -¡AAAH!- chillo la Uzumaki al sentir como Ino le jalo con fuerza, pero gracias a Kami no le arranco el cabello que le había estado sosteniendo.

-Chicas, calma…- Gohan por fin intervenía mientras se bajaba de la cama, lo que provoco que tanto Ino como Naruko le miraran rápidamente a la par que se soltaban a la misma velocidad. -¡Gohan-kun!- las dos chicas exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia el chico que se había asustado un poco al verse envestido por las dos muchachas. -¡Esperen!- fue tarde, había sido tacleado por las dos rubias haciéndolo caer de nuevo sobre la cama mientras Naruko e Ino caían sobre su abdomen.

Momentos después:

Hinata solo entraba con un pequeño puñado de flores blancas en sus manos, mientras que Gohan, Naruko e Ino se reponían de lo anterior. -Perdón, Gohan-kun…- la Uzumaki menor se disculpaba con el semi-Saiyajin que sonreía acomodándose su ropa de hospital.

-Gohan-kun, me tenias tan preocupada- Ino no dejaba de abrazarse del cuello del chico que estaba completamente nervioso. -Lo-Lo siento, Ino-chan- decía de forma nerviosa el chico al sentir el contacto tan directo del cuerpo de la chica con el suyo.

-¡Suéltalo!- Naruko jalando de una oreja a Ino despego a la Yamanaka de Gohan que seguía igual de confundido y sorprendido. -¡Tonta! ¡Suelta mi oído!- replicaba la chica de mirada celeste a la chica de ojos zafiro.

 _-"Gohan-kun nunca se fijara en mi si Naruko-nee y Ino-san están detrás de él"-_ Hinata agacho un poco su mirada con ese pensamiento en mente y con timidez al darse cuenta que con Naruko e Ino detrás del semi-Saiyajin su nivel de aceptación por parte del chico bajaba totalmente.

-No te pongas triste, Hinata-chan…- le llamo el joven Son al ver la mirada triste de la chica de mirada clara. -¿Eh?- levantando de nuevo su mirada pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que le gustaba tanto a la Hyuga. -Ya estoy bien… Como dice Naruko-chan ¡Deberás! jejeje-

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír también ante el buen ánimo del chico Saiyajin, sin duda había heredado ese carácter gentil e inocente de su padre.

* * *

País del agua: Aldea escondida entre la neblina.

Mei entraba junto a Goku a la academia ninja de la niebla, necesitaba que les mostrara a los alumnos su determinación y habilidades.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí, Mei-chan?- el Son mayor preguntaba mientras volteaba hacia los lados mirando las aulas que estaban llenas de jovencitos y profesores Chunin.

-Simple, necesito que les des una demostración de tu poder…- Mei que caminaba por delante del Saiyajin decía con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual no había sido notada por el Son ya que este solo le miraba desde atrás. Los dos adultos continuaron caminando entre los pasillos de la gran estructura hasta que la mujer de largos cabellos castaños se detuvo en medio de una puerta que daba a un aula más de la academia.

-¿Mizukage-sama?- el Chunin encargado del grupo se sorprendió al ver a su líder abrir la puerta, pues no le había avisado que la mujer aria una visita o algo por el estilo. -Buenos días…- saludaba con educación la mujer mientras Goku llegaba a su lado.

-Disculpe, pero no me avisaron que vendría…- el ninja que impartía la clase claramente se había sobre saltado un poco. -Además, según tenía entendido usted estaba fuera de la aldea…- continuó diciendo mientras miraba como Mei y Goku entraban al aula en donde todos los chicos y chicas miraron confusos a los dos adultos que recién habían llegado al lugar.

-No te preocupes, esto fue una sorpresa- la respuesta de la castaña confundió aun más al ninja. -¡Buenos días chicos!- la mujer dirigiéndose a hora a los niños saludaba animada. -¡Buenos días, Mizukage-sama!- al unisonó regresaron el saludo a su líder.

-Bueno, se deben preguntar qué hago aquí, bien la respuesta es que un ninja muy poderoso de otras tierras llego a nuestra aldea y se ofreció a demostrarnos un poco de sus habilidades…- Mei tomo la mano del Goku de improviso jalándolo hacia un lado de ella pero sin soltar su mano. _-"¿Cuando me ofrecí?"-_ se pregunto el Son en su mente al ver en el "problema" que se había metido de la nada.

-El es Son Goku, un ninja del país de fuego, saluden chicos- pedía la mujer haciendo que todos los chicos del salón se levantaran de sus asientos e hicieran una reverencia al Son que estaba sorprendido por los modales de los niños. -No es necesario jeje- reía nervioso el Son mayor al ver en la situación que se había metido.

-Bien, Son-kun nos dará una demostración de sus increíbles habilidades ninja- Mei sonreía al decir aquellas palabras, el ninja que estaba con ellos se encontraba completamente alterado al escuchar como su líder se había dirigido hacia el Son que parecía inmutable a las palabras de la mujer, más si se sentía un poco nervioso al sentir que dicha señorita no soltaba su mano.

Después de aquello, todos los chicos de la academia salieron de sus aulas hacia el gran patio de esta, estar en esas paredes la hacía recordar el barbárico acto de graduación de hacia años atrás pero, después de que ella se graduara nunca más había habido otro evento tan devastador e inhumano en la aldea. Fue la única sobreviviente, tuvo que matar a sus amigos, amigas, a esos niños con los que compartió su sueño de ser ninja, desde ese entonces se había propuesto honrar a esos seres queridos y convertirse en una de las kunoichis más poderosas de las cinco naciones ninja, solo que aun le faltaba algo para sentirse completamente realizada, amor, pero ese hombre aun no aparecía en su vida, además, sentía que nunca lo encontraría.

Goku quien estaba a un lado de ella noto esa mirada triste, su semblante decaído al recordar algo que le causaba dolor, aun que no sabía que era, podía deducir que tal vez fue algo duro para ella, claro, considerando que había cambiado de ánimo tan rápido en cuanto estuvieron en el patio principal de la academia.

 _-"Cambio su semblante, ¿A caso… Esta triste?"-_ el Son mayor se pregunto en su mente sin dejar de ver a Mei que intentaba reponer su rostro sonriente y animado de siempre.

-¿Mizukage-sama?- uno de sus ninjas llamo atrayendo la atención de la mujer. -¿Si?-

-Ya todo está listo para que Goku-sama, haga su demostración…- el ninja informaba señalándole los puntos clave en medio del patio. -Sí, está bien…- recomponiendo su semblante o al menos intentándolo camino hacia el centro del lugar quedando por delante de los niños y Chunin que estaban presentes. -Muy bien, niños. Tomen atención a las acciones que Son-kun hará, tal vez en un futuro sean tan fuertes como él si entrenan duro-

Los niños estaban expectantes, pues al ver el ánimo de la Mizukage se daban cuenta que ese señor de traje naranja y cabellos puntiagudos debía ser fuerte de verdad, Goku por su parte soltó un leve suspiro, se encontraba resignado a las "demandas" de Mei, juraría que después de esto se iría por que ya pasaba del medio día y cada instante que pasaba en esa aldea era una tentativa aun mayor a su vida, claro en caso de que Kushina y Mikoto no pasaran directamente a desollarlo vivo por haber tardado horas cuando dijo que volvería en segundos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué debo hacer?- el Son pregunto a un Chunin cercano.

-Bueno debe de derribar todos los objetivos de paja mientras va a su máxima velocidad en el menor tiempo posible- le explico el ninja señalándole cada muñeco de paja esparcido por el patio, el Son volvió a suspirar, si lo iban hacer algo que al menos valiera la pena pero bueno, acabaría rápido, se despediría y se iría.

-¡Comience!- silbaba uno de los ninjas con un silbato en su boca indicando que el ejercicio había comenzado, Goku solo decidió usar una mínima de su velocidad total pero aun así, desapareció de la vista de todos que comenzaron abrir los ojos de la impresión mientras a los pocos segundos notaron como volvía a reaparecer en el mismo lugar. -Fue muy fácil- se escucho decir por parte del Son cosa que desconcertó a los Chunin pero animo a los niños al ver aquella extraña técnica.

-Pero… Si no hizo nada, solo desaparecer de donde estaba- intervenía uno de los ninjas acercándose al Saiyajin pelinegro. -¿Eh…? Claro que si, miren- respondía indicando a lo que los ninjas obedecieron quedándose completamente estupefactos por lo que miraban. -¡¿En qué momento los derribo?!- se preguntaban sin perder asombro en su rostro.

Mei sonreía satisfecha pues mirando hacia el patio pudo notar como todos los muñecos de paja habían sido derribados por completo. _-"Es justo lo que mire en esa isla"-_ pensaba la Mizukage recordando el poder de un Súper Saiyajin Goku que apenas había visto horas atrás.

Luego de varias demostraciones Goku simplemente dejo con el ojo cuadrado a todos los ninjas que estaban presentes, entre ellos varios Jounin que aun de no demostrar la mayoría de sus poderes fue capaz de "tapar el Sol con un dedo" para los demás.

Los niños saltaban de alegría al ver a su nuevo héroe levantarlos y sentarlos sobre sus hombros, absolutamente todos los barones inmediatamente tomaron a Goku como modelo a seguir y como no, no dejaba de reír, sonreír, hablar como si el también fuera un niño pequeño pero sobre todo cautivar con su amabilidad, animando a todos los niños para que se convirtieran en los mejores ninjas de la niebla.

-¡Yo quiero ser igual de fuerte que Goku-san!- un niño decía fiero y enseñando su dentadura mientras apretaba los pequeños músculos de sus brazos, en un vago y muy gracioso intento de que se le marcaran.

-Voy hacer Mizukage, igual que Mei-sama- una niña decía idolatrando a la Mizukage de kimono blanco que estaba al lado del Saiyajin que dejaba sobre el suelo a un niño que había traído en su hombro derecho.

Un grupo de niñas se acercaron a la Kage que miro con curiosidad como estas portaban lo que parecía un pequeño botón de Sakura, es decir, el botón de flor de un Cerezo, la pequeñas antes mencionadas se acercaron a Mei y haciendo un leve adema con una de sus manos le indicaron a la Kage que se agachara para decirle algo al parecer, Mei obedeció pues tenía curiosidad llevándose la sorpresa que las niñas arreglaron el botón de Sakura que traían en el cabello de la líder haciéndola sonrojar un poco, pues aquel acto la conmovió, le hubiera gustado haber sido tan inocente a esa edad, pero por culpa de ese maldito pasado no pudo serlo.

Goku observaba curioso como Mei después de estar agachada se volvía a erguir con un arreglo floral cerca de su oído derecho, resaltando aun mas su blanca y fina piel, así como el color de su único ojo visible que se intensifico a un verde mas fuerte cuando sus mejillas aun resaltaban en ese color rosado que había aparecido cuando las niñas hicieron su "travesura", pero este no cedió al notar la mirada del Son sobre su rostro, se había apenado, era la primera vez que Mei Terumi se apenaba ante la observación de un hombre, pero la mirada de este no era una de deseo, lujuria o incluso un poco lasciva por su cuerpo, al contrario, era eso solo una simple mirada, tranquila, pasiva, intentando descifrar lo que la mujer pensaba o el por qué se había intimidado un poco. El Saiyajin sin hacer mucho caso rompió el contacto visual con Mei que continuaba muy ruborizada, su corazón había dado un salto cuando sintió la mirada oscura y apacible del azabache pero se había desilusionado un poco cuando miro que este mismo había roto su observación sobre su rostro blanco y terso _. -"¿Qué me acaba de pasar?"-_ Mei intentando controlar su flujo sanguíneo para poder perder ese sonrojo tan obvio pensaba mirando como Goku posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de un pequeño con ternura, una fraternidad tan grande que no entendía cómo era posible que un hombre con un poder tan inmenso fuera así, noble, amable, gracioso, inocente e ingenuo, no quiso pensar más en el tema, pues si seguía haciéndolo jamás se controlaría.

 _[Nota del autor: Mei se sonroja por el acto de las niñas, no por la mirada que Goku le dedico, esta solo causa que el sonrojo de la castaña continuase, la Mizukage aun tardara en enamorarse aun que ya esto da una "base" para dicho enamoramiento. Fin de nota.]_

Varios momentos más tarde:

Goku junto a Mei caminaban por la aldea, ya las nubes rojizas de la tarde se podían apreciar, el Saiyajin había perdido un día entero en la aldea de la castaña pero bueno, que se le podía hacer, si afirmara que no se había divertido estaría mintiendo, pues aun que algunos momentos fueron un poco estresantes para el Saiyajin la compañía de Mei le había agradado bastante, además, ver las sonrisas de aquellos chicos le habían parecido algo glorioso, durante esos meses en el mundo ninja había sido más consciente de aquellas pequeñas cosas que definían la paz y la tranquilidad, debía reconocerlas pues a hora el cuidaba de Gohan.

-Creo que a hora si me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde…- el Son levanto su mirada al cielo, pues sabía que no debía entretener mas su marcha.

Mei sabía que ya no podría retenerlo, además, estaba siendo egoísta al saber que sus prometidas le esperaban en casa, pero aun no le entraba en la cabeza que Goku estuviera comprometido con dos mujeres y no solo una, "¿Acaso en Konoha están permitidos ese tipo de matrimonios?" se preguntaba sin encontrar una respuesta clara hasta que. -Antes de que te vayas Son-kun, puedo preguntarte algo- decía la Kage atrayendo la atención de su acompañante masculino.

-¿Qué?- decía confirmando su disposición para responder.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Por… Por… Por que tiene a dos prometidas?- Mei por fin se atrevió a preguntarle al Saiyajin que se rasco la nuca tras la pregunta escuchada. -Bueno, es una historia un poco larga jeje… Lo que pasa es que Oji-chan, es decir, Hokage-sama me hizo firmar un contrato o algo así…-

-¿Un contrato?- La curiosidad de la Mizukage crecía a cada paso tras escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del Son que continuaba hablando. -Según ese contrato, debo casarme con al menos 5 mujeres, que para perpetrar o no que se mi linaje… Siento no explicarme mejor, lo que pasa es que no entiendo esas cosas jaja-

Una alegría interna se manifestó de repente en Mei, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando disiparla. _-"¿Se puede casar con 5 mujeres…? Eso quiere decir que aun…"-_ pensaba analizando y entendiendo la situación. - _"¡¿En que estas pensando, Mei…?! ¡Eres una Kage y debes comportarte como tal!..."-_ volvió a ver al Son mayor de pies a cabeza, comiéndoselo casi con su sola mirada. _-"Aun que no puedo negar lo guapo y atractivo que es… ¿Si lo sedujo…? No, el ya está comprometido, además, no debo comportarme como una ansiosa"-_ se sacudió la cabeza de nuevo intentando despejar esas tontas ideas que habían aparecido en su mente al escuchar aquellas palabras del Saiyajin que reía despreocupado.

-Y esa es la razón por la que Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan son mis prometidas- el Saiyajin interrumpió los pensamientos confusos de la líder de Kiri.

-Ya veo… Sebe que usted las quiere mucho…- se atrevió a decir sin dejar de caminar por un camino de la aldea que curiosamente no estaba siendo transitado, siendo solo ella y el Saiyajin los que deambulaban por la zona. -Sí, aun que me costó identificarlo, las quiero mucho… Quiero protegerlas, no quiero que vivan lo mismo que Milk…- revelaba el Saiyajin poniendo una mirada seria pero llena de determinación en sus palabras.

 _-"¿Milk?"-_ se pregunto en su mente ante escuchar el nombre que Goku terminaba de mencionar.

-Ella fue mi antigua esposa, falleció hace poco más de un año por una enfermedad del corazón… No la pude salvar, pero a hora que tengo la oportunidad de volver a tener a una mujer que cuidar o en este caso, mujeres que cuidar daré lo mejor de mí para hacerlo, por ellas, mi hijo y por este mundo que necesita de nuestra ayuda, además…- reía de repente. -Ellas son tan parecidas a ella jeje- terminaba de decir recordando los enojos tan abundantes de Kushina y de Mikoto, se había convertido en un sentimental, pero lo apreciaba por que gracias a esto la determinación por volverse más fuerte, por su hijo y ellas había crecido, a hora tenía más razones para entrenar, entrenar y entrenar en su afán de volverse muchísimo más fuerte cada día, era por ellos, para protegerlos de todo.

 _[Nota del autor: Goku seguirá siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, solo que en momentos puntuales como este demostrara tener más humanidad dentro de él que la que ha demostrado en Súper o Z, claro apegándome más al Goku de la saga de Cell al cual corresponde este. Fin de nota.]_

Mei estaba completamente conmovida con las palabras del guerrero, esta le admiraba, pues tener esos deseos tan firmes de proteger a sus seres queridos solo provocaron en ella que esa fascinación por el creciera aun más.

-Gracias a ellas puedo sentir que me he convertido en un mejor padre para mi hijo, para Gohan…- alzo su mirada al cielo tardío que se comenzaba a oscurecer, aun le sorprendió todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquella aldea y que había pasado tan rápido, era simplemente algo increíble y mucho más.

-Pero bueno…- esa sonrisa inocente volvió aparecer en el rostro del Son mayor que dirigió su mirada a Mei que le miraba aun conmovida. -Creo que ya llego la hora de irme…- comenzó a levitar para el asombro de la Kage, quiso decir algo pero Goku no se lo permitió retomando la palabra. -¡Gracias por todo, Mei-chan…! ¡Nos vemos!- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un poco preocupado por la paliza que le darían cuando llegara emprendió el vuelo despidiéndose completamente de Mei que se quedo quieta en medio de la calle observando solo como la silueta del Son se desvanecía a la distancia entre las nubes. -Ya quiero que esos exámenes Chunin inicien…- musito en voz baja sin dejar de ver el cielo, tenía que volver a verlo, como fuera pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

País del fuego: Aldea de la hoja.

 _[Nota del autor: Se que pudo usar la teletransportación para llegar de inmediato pero, bueno, hay que variar un poco, además, no siempre la usa de forma forzosa para ir a todos lados. Fin de nota.]_

La noche llegaba por fin a la aldea, Mikoto y Kushina aun esperaban al Son en su casa, Naruko, Hinata e Ino ya habían regresado del hospital después de que casi las obligaran hacerlo, Gohan por su parte aun tendría que quedarse durante esa noche en observación, solo para asegurarse de que el veneno ya no estuviera presente en su organismo, el chico había insistido hasta el cansancio que ya se sentía bien pero bueno tampoco podía escaparse ya que un ambu asignado directamente por el Hokage vigilaba su cuarto, el anciano se preocupaba por el chico, además, también estaba otra razón que aun no se manifestaba pero el tercero sabía que no tardaría en hacer de nuevo algún movimiento.

Goku lentamente descendía del cielo frente a la puerta de su casa, estaba muy asustado pues sentía el Ki de Kushina y el de Mikoto dentro de esta. -Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan me van a matar…- decía para sí mismo el Son mayor al darse cuenta de la metedura de pata que había hecho al quedarse casi todo un día entero en la aldea de la niebla. Con miedo y todo el Saiyajin abrió la puerta de la casa, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver como ambas mujeres dormían sobre el sofá, las dos recargadas en contra de sus hombros, ya era tarde por lo que entendía que las dos mujeres habían caído victimas del cansancio después de tantas emociones en la misión que recién habían terminado. -Creo que están dormidas- decía en voz baja para no despertarlas, mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la casa, dio varios pasos levitando un poco para no pisar el suelo y hacer ruido, con aun más cuidado se acerco a las dos mujeres y con delicadeza tomo a Kushina entre sus brazos remarcando con especial ímpetu las facciones del rostro de la mujer dormida. -Perdóname, Kushina-chan…- hablaba en un leve murmullo de sus labios solo para encaminarse hacia su cuarto y recostarla sobre su gran cama, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Mikoto, la cual se abrazo a su cuello como si le sintiese. Una vez que las acomodo en su cama les quito las zapatillas, el mandil que portaban y demás cosas para que no se les impidiera dormir mejor, el se quedaría en el sofá, después de todo era ya tarde como para llevarlas hacia sus casas, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente acomodarlas en su cama y dejarlas dormir.

Una vez hecho lo anterior el azabache sonrió un poco de nuevo, solo para después arroparlas con las mantas de la cama, sin perder su sonrisa les contemplo un poco mas antes de girarse y disponerse a salir pero en eso sintió como una suave mano le sujeto su muñeca derecha haciéndolo voltear de nuevo observando a Mikoto que había despertado. -Por favor… Quédate con nosotras- pidió la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro, mientras, Kushina también despertaba, pues estaba claro que era lo que pasaría a continuación entre el trió de adultos.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

-¡Hola soy Goku! Por fin hay algo de calma, pero…- [Goku en compañía de otros líderes de clan están en la oficina de Sarutobi.] -Espero no haberme metido en problemas jaja-

-Me gustaría proponerle algo Goku-san- [Sarutobi mira atento a sus ninjas desde su asiento.] -¿Qué le parece si intentamos cultivar las semillas del ermitaño?-

-No importa que… Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti- [Gohan rascándose la nuca decía con sinceridad a una sonrojada Hinata.] _-"Gohan-kun"-_

-Todo está listo para ir por Sasuke y por Son Goku…- [Orochimaru en su escondite terminaba de finiquitar los preparativos para los exámenes Chunin.]

-Voy a entrenar a Naruko-chan y a Sasuke para que puedan sentir el Ki y lo sepan esconder… No puedo enseñarles técnicas que requieran "Ki puro" pero al menos estas si jeje- [Goku estaba abrazado con Kushina y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Descanso". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Felicidades, está embarazada!- [Mikoto abrazaba con fuerza su prueba de embarazo siendo observada desde la sombra de un árbol.] -Sin saberlo le has dado a la aldea tu poder, Son Goku- [Voz de Danzo.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Prospero año nuevo, se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	29. Capitulo 28: Descanso

_**Volviendo a actualizar me presento con este primer capítulo del año 2018, espero que hayan vivido la noche vieja con muchos excesos jaja Ok no, pero espero que de verdad la hayan pasado bien, paso a responder sus comentarios y nos vemos.**_ _ **Feliz año que inicia. Saludos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Hello and thanks for comment, I hope to continue reading your observations friend._ _Greetings and happy year that starts. Take care._

 _ **-wweTheBest2015-**_ _Thank you for your comment, friend, do not worry when I can also actuate Fairy Dragón, without saying goodbye and happy new year._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I am happy to read that you still like this story, it is appreciated. Happy 2018 have. Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _haha I still thank you for reading and commenting, really, thanks mate, you are the best._ _See you at Fairy Dragon, greetings and take care._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _jeje que bueno que te a gustado la actitud comelona del Saiyajin jeje, pero bueno, el es él y que se le puede hacer jeje. Gracias por los buenos deseos, los mismos que yo te deseo en este año que recién empieza. Saludos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _jeje Bueno, al ser Goten un poco más "calmado" necesita tener una hermanita mas loquita ¿No? Tipo Trunks jeje, pero bueno no hay que adelantarse, aun, ya que aun que me duela, durante Shippuden seguirán estando peques, pero muy traviesos y ocurrentes, feliz año 2018, espero te encuentres bien y lleno de bendiciones. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por siempre leer y dejar tu comentario amigo, se aprecia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Bueno amigo, primero que nada déjame desearte un prospero año 2018 y segundo, bueno, sabiendo que solo el maestro Karin las puede cultivar llegue a la conclusión de simplemente no usarlas, pero, bueno ya que fue una sugerencia de uno de ustedes, es decir, de quienes leen la historia pues a la final si las incluiré, para que vean que si les escucho, no obstante esas semillas, se van a ver "limitadas", en el sentido de que las plantas den tan vez solo una o dos y no la que por lo general se ve que Karin les da a los guerreros Z, así que como van a estar involucrados mas clanes pues las "mejoras" serán en otros sentidos. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho compañero._

 _ **-XMisterdarkX-**_ _Lamento haberte hecho esperar con eso amigo jaja pero es que quiero llevar la historia a un bien ritmo, sin acelerar nada, al menos lo mas importante como eso mismo, el que alguna de las mujeres de Goku quede embarazada. Espero seguir leyéndote, me despido deseándote un muy feliz año nuevo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _jeje (me rasco la nuca) Que bien que te ha emocionado lo de Mikoto jaja, bueno, aun que Kushina es mi, ¿Como decirlo?, "preferida" para Goku, no quiere decir que Mikoto no se le adelante en algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, esperar un hijo del Saiyajin jaja y tienes razón con lo de Mei, han luchado tanto para olvidar la pena de dolor que los ha perseguido por años, pero espero darles un buen desenlace, claro que sí. Nos estamos leyendo amigo, suerte con tus historias y feliz año que empieza. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Monserrat7w7-**_ _Que bueno que le atine jeje, retomando tus observaciones me alaga de forma inmensa que sigas pensando que mi historia vale la pena, gracias por ello, a hora bien, respondiéndote, Karin ya está a punto de aparecer, al menos en los exámenes Chunin, tal vez, como dentro de cinco capítulos, más o menos, gracias por los buenos deseos y feliz año que inicia, te deseo de todo corazón que puedas cumplir tus metas así como sueños. Me despido y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Bueno su reacción no va ser la más buena del mundo, pero bueno, le tengo algo preparado para más adelante. Gracias por comentar y prospero año nuevo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Es bueno saber que esta historia te sigue gustando, eso me llena de emoción, espero seguir leyendo tus impresiones amigo, pues de verdad se aprecian. Feliz año 2018. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Perdona el no dejarte poner tu review Neo jeje, pero es que como ya voy a entrar a trabajar pues quiero aprovechar lo mas que pueda jeje, aun que no tanto ya que gracias al cielo disfruto de mucha libertad aun trabajando jojo, pero en fin, respondiéndote mi muy estimado, pues como en el One-shot, Gaara es una pelirroja y no un pelirrojo, hay pocos fics en donde la vuelven chica, así que bueno, por qué no en este, así como que tal vez en la seguida temporada, se enamore de Gohan, pero bueno, eso ya se verá a su debido tiempo. Espero te la estés pasando súper estos días de año nuevo. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _PD: Danzo y sus "momias" aun vivirán, al menos, hasta la saga que les corresponde jaja, A hora si, adiós._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Si ese Orochimaru va aprender a la mala, pero bueno que se le va hacer, quiere el cuerpo de Goku, sin conocerlo todavía, a tipo este jeje. Los exámenes Chunin inician en el siguiente capítulo y estas de suerte por qué… Bueno es mejor que lo leas por ti mismo. Feliz y prospero año tengas amigo, me despido y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, compañero, se aprecian y espero que ese "gusto" por la historia no decaiga, nos vemos y feliz año nuevo. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Goten con el Sharingan, bueno, aun no se si deba activarlo o no, pues es bien sabido que no todos los miembros del clan Uchiha lo pueden activar, pero aun así, veamos qué pasa, a su debido tiempo, ya que no voy a hacer que Goten sea un niño de 7 ya jeje y con respecto a tus preguntas, pues la respuesta esta al final de este capítulo, hay esta todo… ¡Todo! jeje perdón, me emocione jaja y bueno con respecto a las semillas pues no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, ya que ese reconocimiento ya se vera si se los dan o no cuando estas logren ser "establecidas" en la aldea. Nos vemos y cuídate. Feliz año nuevo._

 _PD: Me alegra saber que notaste lo de la "caja" que hacen mención Sarutobi, esa cajita será un buen dolor de cabeza en un futuro, pues los "secretos del remolino" aun no terminan. Nos vemos._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Si, ese "parasito" saca provecho de todos y de todo, aun que Goku le va a parar los pies, claro que sí. Nos estamos leyendo compañero y feliz año nuevo. Adiós y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Es un gusto leerte compañero, me gusta mucho saber que te agrada la historia, de verdad se aprecia aun que te apreciaría mas si me dijeras que te gusto y que no, pero bueno, si no vez que no lo merece pues no lo dices jajajaja. De nuevo gracias y nos vemos en tu historia. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola compañero, gracias de nuevo por un nuevo comentario, bueno lo de mas semillas de ermitaño no te voy a negar que si, son mucho poder para el mundo Shinobi, pero como contra parte, serán aun más escasas que en la tierra durante las sagas de Z, espero te guste ese contra peso que pondré. Saludos y feliz año nuevo._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Igualmente amigo(a), te deseo lo mejor en este año que apenas inicia. Gracias por comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Jeftt-**_ _No te preocupes, Danzo ni si quiera les va a tomar atención a las semillas, la razón, es que no sabe sobre ellas, aun, así que se van a manejar como "alto secreto" siendo dadas solo a los ninjas más confiables y fuertes de la aldea, y es verdad, Ibiki y Anko tendrán que esforzarse para asustar a Gohan, nos vemos y cuídate en este gran año que inicia. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Wokki-** Claro que me acuerdo de ti amigo, nunca olvido a quienes comentan mi historia y tienen un nombre distintivo, es decir, no el clásico anónimo "Guest", si es verdad te fijas mas en como escribo y no en la historia jaja, pero bueno gracias a ello me puedo dar cuenta de errores que comenta, claro, siempre y cuando me los hagas saber y que justo mires conveniente comentar. Te deseo feliz año nuevo, pues apenas inicia este. Y respecto a tu challenge, bueno, la verdad no tengo idea pero te pongo un rango de edad de 16 a 22 años, aun que es seguro que me equivoque siendo que seas más joven o tengas más años jaja. De nuevo nos vemos y tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide con un gran abrazo. Hasta otra. _

_**-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin" Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Mikoto se entera por fin que está embarazada-_

 _-Goku entrenara a, Kushina, Mikoto, Naruko y Sasuke en la detección del Ki así como en las artes marciales-_

 _-Hinata cada vez más está convencida de que siente algo muy fuerte por Gohan-_

 _-Las semillas del ermitaño son muy difíciles de cultivar, pero no es imposible lograrlo-_

 _-Un ninja de cabello blanco se acerca a la aldea de la hoja-_

 _-Danzo comenzara a moverse ante la noticia del embarazo de Mikoto-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 28: Descanso.**

Varios días han pasado desde la misión en la isla del remolino, Gohan ya volvía a estar activo en el equipo 7, claro después de pasar al menos otro día más en su casa para confirmar que el veneno ya no estaba en su cuerpo, el chico comenzó de nuevo haciendo pequeñas misiones junto a sus compañeros y sensei, Kushina y Mikoto estaban muy ocupadas preparando su boda con el Son mayor que continuaba con su manía de entrenar hasta desfallecer aun y a pesar de los regaños por parte de la pelirroja y la Uchiha, durante ese tiempo el Saiyajin cada vez mejor dominaba aun que fuese por segundos esa nueva transformación que había descubierto, todo gracias a la bestialidad de sus entrenamientos a altas gravedades y todo por quererse hacer más fuerte.

Pero en esa ocasión las cosas iban bien, los exámenes Chunin ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina cosa que se notaba en el ambiente, en dos semanas aproximadamente la nueva contienda comenzaría. Todos los chicos eran ajenos a esto, al menos los "10 novatos" como les habían comenzado a llamar a los tres equipos Genin que estaban al cuidado de Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi.

Hiruzen por su parte había hecho llamar al Son mayor para proponerle algo que sin duda beneficiaría a la aldea, junto a Inochi así como a Shikaku y al padre de Shino, un hombre un tanto raro llamado Shibi Aburame.

-¿Para qué nos necesitaba Hokage-sama? ¿A caso haremos una misión?- el padre de Shikamaru preguntaba al anciano que les miraba sentado en frente de su escritorio.

-No, no es eso… Verán…- Sarutobi se dispuso a levantarse de su silla mirando a Goku el cual solo le observaba en silencio sin saber lo que el viejo hombre diría o aria. -Según se ustedes…- dirigiéndose a Goku que se señalo así mismo en confusión. -Tienen unas semillas que pueden curar las heridas y reponer las fuerzas de quienes las consumen, ¿No es así, Goku-san?-

-¿Semillas…?- el Saiyajin pensó un poco confundido hasta que dio en el "clavo". -¡Ah! Se refiere a las semillas del ermitaño- por fin decía mientras chocaba su puño derecho en contra de su palma izquierda entendiendo por fin.

-Si, a esas llamadas semillas del ermitaño- confirmaba el viejo mientras los lideres de clan miraban sin entender.

-Pero, ¿Cómo supo de ellas?- el Son pregunto con curiosidad ante ese dato desconocido. -Bueno, Kakashi me hablo de ellas después que presentara su informe de misión cuando sirvieron de escoltas al señor feudal- respondía el Hokage al azabache que se miraba un poco más calmado de su duda.

-¿Y qué quería entonces…? ¿Quiere que le de algunas? Todavía nos quedan unas cuantas, el maestro Karin fue muy amable al darme un tarro entero pero como me la paso entrenando casi siempre me como una para reponerme-

-No, Goku-san, me gustaría que se intentaran cultivar en la aldea, para de este modo poder contar con un suministro constante, ya sabe para los ninjas que van a misiones muy peligrosas…-

Goku poso su mano sobre el mentón, en señal que estaba pensando sobre la propuesta del anciano Hokage. -Ya veo, solo que las plantas que dan las semillas tardan meses en dar unas pocas-

-¿Creo que podíamos sembrar una pequeña porción de tierra para tener en caso de emergencia?- el tercero lanzaba esa nueva pregunta ante la mirada atenta de los demás sobre el Saiyajin. -La verdad no sé, aun que me he dedicado a la agricultura no sabría decirle…-

En eso Inochi y Shikaku entendieron el por qué de su llamado, además, Shibi también había entendido un poco de por que también le habían llamado. -Hokage-sama, nosotros los Yamanaka podríamos encargarnos de determinar el tipo de tierra y minerales que se necesitarían para que esas misteriosas semillas de las que habla puedan germinar-

-Es exactamente por lo que les hice llamar, Inochi…- el Hokage se levantaba de su asiento a hora mirando a Shikaku. -Además, con el gran conocimiento de plantas medicinales de los Nara, podríamos buscar alguna manera de hacer más productivas las plantas de las semillas del ermitaño a la hora de intentar hacer medicamentos con ellas, incluso, que tarden menos en dar semillas las plantas- el padre de Shikamaru hablaba dejando en claro su gran conocimiento sobre plantas medicinales así como en medicinas naturalistas.

-Si usted gusta podríamos intentarlo, Hokage-sama- el padre de Shikamaru decía haciendo una reverencia ante su líder. -Nosotros podríamos preparar un lote de insectos que traten la tierra para que no pierda fertilidad…- Shibi hablaba haciendo que el tercero le diera la razón.

Goku escuchaba en silencio, pues no sabía si era buena idea hacerlo, el no se haría cargo de las plantas ya que era muy perezoso para eso, además, Gohan tampoco podría por estar de misión en misión últimamente.

-¿Qué piensa, Goku-san…? ¿Nos dejaría hacer el cultivo de las semillas? Claro considerando que estarían en su terreno cerca de su casa así que ustedes solo se harían cargo de cuidar de ellas como el regarlas, fertilizarlas, etc. De lo demás se encargarían Inochi, Shikaku y Shibi-

Goku lo estaba pensando mucho, pero bueno no perdía nada si lo intentaban, esbozando una sonrisa se dispuso hablar de nuevo. -Claro, aun que no estoy seguro que funcionara-

Hiruzen sonrió ante esto, si era verdad lo que había leído en el informe de Kakashi, estaban ante la medicina sustituta de las píldoras del soldado pero sin efectos secundarios, era un hallazgo natural sin precedentes y debían aprovecharlos, si tan solo Tsunade estuviera en la aldea, se fascinaría con la idea, pero lamentablemente su alumna y miembro de los tres ninjas sabios no estaba en la aldea, como Sannin que era tenía el placer de salir de la aldea sin que le dijesen algo, lo mismo pasaba con Jiraiya otro miembro de su equipo, así como del hombre más retorcido del mundo del cual no quería ni pronunciar su nombre.

-Muy bien, se les harán llegar las indicaciones a su debido tiempo, primero y antes que nada debemos construir el invernadero en el terreno del clan Son, ya después se hará lo siguiente-

Después de aquellas palabras el viejo tercero les permitió retirarse, los Jounin atendieron rápidamente la orden desaparecían en nubes de humo dejando a Goku solo con el Hokage. -Bueno, yo también me voy a entrenar un rato- Goku posando sus dedos sobre su frente uso la teletransportación desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar ante Sarutobi que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver como Goku desaparecía tan repentinamente.

-Todo vuelve a estar bien, por fin hay paz en la aldea…- Sarutobi reía ante lo que el mismo había dicho, pero ese era el ambiente, realmente se estaba viviendo una buena época en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, se podía decir, que la mismísima aldea estaba "descansando".

* * *

Gohan descansaba plácidamente sobre un tronco a las afueras de la aldea, había decidido darse un pequeño tiempo para el después de estar días pasados en misiones interminables junto a sus compañeros y su sensei Kakashi.

Mientras él hacia lo suyo pudo sentir como una presencia conocida se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba recostado, solo para abrir levemente uno de sus ojos y asomar su vista hacia abajo, pudiendo encontrarse con Hinata que caminaba sin rumbo aparente, solo que estaba buscando algo o a alguien pues se le notaba. -¿Hinata-chan?-

De un salto cayó al suelo en frente de la chica que se exalto un poco. -¡Ah!- dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al haber sido sorprendida por el semi-Saiyajin.

-Perdóname, Hinata-chan no quería asustarte…- se excuso el chico azabache rascando su nuca con un poco de pena por haber asustado a su amiga de cabellos con toque azules. -No… No pasa nada, G-Gohan-kun…- respondía un poco intimidada por el chico que se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te perdiste?- Gohan haciendo uso de una inocencia muy propia de su padre preguntaba sorprendiendo un poco a la chica de ojos perla que no se atrevía a verle a los ojos.

-N-No…- respondía con rapidez la chica. -Lo… Lo que pasa es… Es que te estaba… Te estaba buscando- concluía en sus palabras con mucha pena, esa condición de la chica le parecía muy tierna al Son ya que cada vez que convivían ella terminaba haciéndose vueltas con sus propias palabras. -Tranquila, Hinata-chan jeje- el joven azabache reía al ver la actitud tímida de la chica que jugueteaba con sus dedos. -Lo… lo s-siento G-Gohan-kun…-

-Quería… Quería darte las gracias por, por haberme salvado en el país del remolino- por fin decía la chica calmando las risas de Gohan que arqueando una ceja volvió a mirar el rostro ruborizado de la Hyuga, le costaba mucho conversar con él, pues su timidez siempre le jugaba en contra.

Gohan recordó, como el cero colas se la había llevado para absorber el dolor y miedo de la chica, tenía que salvarla era su, ¿Cómo decirlo? "Obligación", además, le había prometido a su padre que la cuidaría, el Hyuga mayor ya estaba al tanto del trato de los Son con el Hokage y aun que le disgusto la idea de que su hija estuviera en una especie de unión polígama, tampoco debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar más poder al cruzar lazos con los poderosos Son.

-No Hinata-chan… Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer…- dándole una gran sonrisa decía el chico hijo de Goku, Hinata le miro con sorpresa en su mirada, pues no podía negar que cuando estaba con él se sentía a salvo, protegida de todo, aun que también le admiraba, quería hacerse tan fuerte como él, por honor a él, por que ese era su camino ninja como Naruko decía a cada rato. -Si tu hubieras salido lastimada, yo jamás me lo perdonaría, jure protegerte y eso es lo que hare… Siempre- esas simples palabras por parte del chico hicieron que las mejillas de Hinata se encendieran aun más y que su corazón ya descontrolado latiese con aun mayor velocidad, sus manos temblaban de lo nerviosa que se sentía al escuchar las palabras tan llenas de afecto que el joven Son había dicho. _-"¡¿Gohan-kun está diciendo que me protegerá siempre?!"-_ pensaba sin creérselo la chica, ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de su amiga Naruko por el chico así como los de Ino y también sospechaba de Sakura aun que no lo expresara de forma tan abierta, pero algo le decía que la Haruno también se sentía atraída al joven semi-Saiyajin, pero ella, ella también sentía ese hormigueo en su estomago cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que lo sentía cerca no podía evitar no ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse con tan solo escuchar su voz, todo eso se agregaba con el hecho que Hinata era muy tímida así que se confundía muy fácilmente con las "señales" que su cuerpo revelaba cada vez que convivía con el chico de mirada oscura y cabellos negros.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan…?- Gohan puso un rostro de preocupación al ver lo roja que se había puesto su amiga. -¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós, Gohan-kun!- Hinata salió corriendo dejando al chico completamente hundido en la confusión, pues no entendía nada, cuando ya creía haber comprendido a las chicas algo nuevo lo confundía con respecto a estas. -¿Tendrá fiebre?- fue lo último que se pregunto así mismo mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas, realmente estaba perdido con el comportamiento de su amiga, de forma total.

* * *

Orochimaru observaba con una sonrisa descarada a los equipos ninja que enviaría a los exámenes Chunin que se efectuarían en dos semanas, al parecer el Sannin de las serpientes haría uso de dos equipos, uno de ellos seria propio de su aldea, Otogakure o como también se le conocía "la aldea escondida entre el sonido".

-Orochimaru-sama, estos son los Genin que participaran en el examen Chunin a petición de usted- Kabuto hablaba con su líder que miraba cada uno de los ninjas.

-Que bien jeje… Ya puedo saborear a Sasuke Uchiha…- con una risa llena de malicia el hombre de piel pálida con toques y marcas purpuras por debajo de sus ojos.

Los Genin observaban al ninja perverso, habían sido recolectados por los países en guerra mientras el Sannin escapaba de los ambu y fuerzas de persecución de Konoha, así como que también habían sido acogidos por este cuando fundó su propia aldea ninja. -No se les olvide su objetivo…- recalco el pelo negro mientras se lambia los labios con su larga lengua empapada en saliva. -Tienen que probar a Sasuke Uchiha y sus habilidades, además, según se ese niño llamado Son Gohan también participara, de ese me encargare yo- culminaba de decir mientras aun continuaba ideando una estrategia para hacer frente a Son Goku pues los rumores de lo que había pasado en el antiguo país del remolino rápidamente se esparcieron por todas las naciones, sin decir que estas estaban temerosas al saber del brutal poder que Konoha tenía a hora.

 _-"Si es verdad lo que cuentan de esos Son, debo estar preparado… Creo que será bueno llevarme los sellos de camuflaje, para impedir que me detecten por mi chakra"-_ pensaba con detenimiento Orochimaru mientras guiaba su mirada al segundo equipo que enviaría a los exámenes, en este se encontraba aquella chica pelirroja de antes, aquella que respondía al nombre de Karin Uzumaki. -Ustedes solo preocúpense por llegar a las fases finales del examen, solo son un apoyo para Dosu, Zaku y Kin-

-¡HAI!- afirmaban los chicos que llevaban bandas ninja de la hierba pues al parecer Orochimaru los había infiltrado en la aldea escondida entre la hierba para hacerlos participar en los exámenes.

-Kabuto…- llamo el hombre serpiente a su ayudante que estaba a su lado. -¿Si, Orochimaru-sama?-

-Prepara las invocaciones y los sellos de camuflaje… Si mi oponente será un Son no me voy a contener… Además- sonrió con malicia y sacando su asquerosa lengua se lamio sus labios. -Sera conmovedor ver a Fugaku conociendo a su "rival de amor" jajaja- eso sorprendió a Kabuto, pues nunca creyó que iba hacer uso de "esos recursos" tan valiosos. -Pero…- quiso apelar pero su líder no le dejo. -¡Ya te he dicho que hagas caso…!-

 _[Nota del autor: Quise dejar de sorpresa esto, pero bueno, es mejor así, la expectativa aumenta, o eso creo yo. Fin de nota.]_

-Está bien, perdone…- agacho la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado, tuvo suerte pues de haber querido Orochimaru lo mata en ese preciso instante.

-Ya pueden retirarse…- Orochimaru ordenaba, haciendo que los ninjas que estaban en frente de él solo asintieran y desaparecieran de la oscura habitación.

-Kabuto… Recuerda por que estamos haciendo esto. Esa maldita aldea debe desaparecer de la faz de la esta tierra y si tengo que hacer arder medio mundo lo hare para conseguirlo- el Sannin se giro después de decir esas palabras, solo para después comenzar a caminar y alejarse de Kabuto que se quedo pensativo y quieto en el mismo lugar en el que había estado. -Algo me dice que esos Son no son seres ordinarios- decía en voz baja para después hacer lo mismo que su maestro y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre la neblina: Torre Kage.

Mei sellaba documentos sin parar, además, también se encontraba completamente fastidiada, los días se le hacían eternos pues durante ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en el Son mayor, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca por siempre tenerlo presente en su mente, esa tonta y boba sonrisa de repente la comenzó acosar en sus sueños, era algo completamente fastidioso, tal vez solo era por que lo deseaba, ya que a la vista de una mujer Son Goku era un deleite para los deseos más bajos de una mujer y considerando como era ella, esos deseos eran aun más intensos.

-Si pudiera estar siendo apretada por esos brazos…- de repente salía de su boca haciéndala sonrojar de manera inmediata, pues no tardo mucho en imaginarse a ella siendo abrazada por Goku, mientras los dos estaban en "poses" muy prometedoras y llamativas. -¡Cálmate, Mei! ¡No pienses en tonterías!- chillaba la líder al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, todo ese estrés que había reunido debía liberarlo lo más antes posible y que mejor manera que una buena sesión de "amor" con un hombre fuerte y apuesto como Goku, solo que había un ligero problema, ella está aquí y él en la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

 _[Nota del autor: Lo que Mei siente en estos momentos es mera pasión, deseo, nada más, nada emocional, de momento claro. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Me veré muy urgida si me voy antes a la aldea de la hoja?- se pregunto para sí recargando sus codos sobre su escritorio y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus nudillos. -Debo controlarme, Son Goku es interesante pero el ya está comprometido…- se intentaba convencer a sí misma pero sus deseos eran más fuertes que su sentido de la moral. -Pero tan solo imaginarme a ese hombre encima de… ¡No! ¡Compórtate como la Mizukage que eres!-

Y así la líder se enfrasco en un nuevo dilema emocional, por un lado está su deber para con la aldea de la niebla pero por otro estaban sus propios deseos, quería casarse y ser dichosa en todas los sentidos con su esposo, adicionando el hecho de que aun recordaba con claridad lo que Goku le había contado sobre su contrato matrimonial polígamo. -Según Son-kun, puede casarse con cinco mujeres, eso… ¡Maldita sea, deja de pensar en eso!- se reprendió a si misma mirando los papeles esparcidos por su escritorio, hasta que un sonido atrajo su atención hacia la puerta en donde Ao se miraba entrar con un poco de preocupación en su rostro. -Mizukage-sama, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?- la reacción del ninja dejo confundida a la kunoichi de ojos verdes, pero después recordó que en su auto reprimenda alzo un poco la voz, tal vez a eso se debía la repentina aparición de su ninja asistente. -Estoy bien…- quiso recomponerse un poco, pues había caído en la cuenta del leve alboroto que había armado con sus palabras y pensamientos "inmorales".

-¿Segura? Le escuche gritar desde el pasillo- Ao quiso cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, haciendo que la Kage se pusiera un poco nerviosa al verse descubierta. -Ya te dije que estoy bien, Ao… Pierde cuidado- decía reacomodándose en su silla y acomodando una pila de papeles a su lado derecho.

-De acuerdo, le dejo trabajando-

Tras decir aquello último el ninja de cabello azul volvía a cerrar la puerta dejando a su líder de nueva cuenta sola en su oficina. -Son-kun…- pronunciaba el apelativo para el Saiyajin, ese tarado le había atraído bastante, aun que no se podía decir que estuviera enamorada pero había algo que sin duda había despertado en ella: Atracción, ya que como antes lo volvía a expresar. -Ya quiero verlo otra vez- musito antes de volver a su labor, estar leyendo y firmando papeles sin duda la mantendría distraída y por ende no pensaría tanto en el Son.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre las hojas: Casa de los Son.

Goku meditaba en su patio, estaba entrenando su mente para evitar caer en esos llamados Genjutsu's que Kushina y Kurenai le habían explicado, el Son mayor se había interesado mucho en eso considerando que tal vez aun y a pesar del bajo nivel de sus oponentes había alguno con alguna habilidad que lo pusiera en jaque. Además, también recordaba como la sensei de Hinata, Kiba y Shino le había dicho que en caso de caer en uno observara su entorno y atendiera a cualquier cosa "sospechosa" en caso de dar afirmativa la observación lo siguiente que debía hacer era expulsar una gran cantidad de poder de forma repentina y consciente para de este modo romper la técnica rápidamente.

Kushina también se había tomado la molestia de explicarle al Son las técnicas de su esposo difunto, es decir, Minato, el Son estaba fascinado con las habilidades del rubio, pues la pelirroja con toque de detalles le había platicado especialmente sobre el jutsu del dios trueno volador, Goku a pesar de no poder aprender esa técnica, pues no podía usar chakra en sí, era consciente que si en algún momento de su vida se llegaba a enfrentar con alguien que dominara esa técnica parecida a su teletransportación no debía de confiarse, el accidente de Gohan le había ayudado ver al Son que en ese mundo a pesar de no ser tan fuertes tenían técnicas y habilidades que de si no enseriarse en batalla terminaría pagando caro su confianza, así que, qué mejor que entrenarse para poder contra restar todas esas extrañas técnicas que comenzaron a fascinar al Saiyajin de raza pura, además, ya había tenido pequeños combates con Mikoto, esto para enseñarle a contra restar el Sharingan, el Son rápidamente se dio cuenta de una debilidad muy pero muy simple dentro del Duojutsu de su prometida, la velocidad, si se movía a las altas velocidades que el manejaba nada podría impedirle realizar sus ataques ya que el mismo Sharingan era incapaz de seguirle en sus movimientos de alta velocidad, pues a pesar de que esos ojos rojos con aspas podían leer muy bien los movimientos del oponente, no podían hacer nada frente alguien que fácilmente se moviera a una velocidad superior a la de su portador, sin duda aprovecharía todos esos nuevos conocimientos en sus batallas futuras, debía conocer muy bien las fortalezas y debilidades de los habitantes de ese mundo si quería mantener su promesa de proteger a Konoha, a su hijo y a sus prometidas.

-Goku-kun sigue meditando…- Kushina desde el interior de la casa decía mientras entre sus manos sostenía lo que parecía una bola de masa, tal vez para ornear algún tipo de alimento, durante esas semanas la relación con el junto a Mikoto había avanzado increíblemente mucho, cada vez les costaba más el no estar con el Saiyajin, tampoco es que fueran dependientes de él, era solo que disfrutaban tanto de su compañía que ya casi ninguna de las dos mujeres salía de la casa de su futuro esposo, es más al menos Kushina ya tenía las maletas listas para mudarse a la vivienda de estos, tan solo bastaba con que Goku diera el visto bueno e inmediatamente se instalaba junto con Naruko, para su suerte el Son contaba con aquel modelo de casa expandible que le había dado Bulma, así que el espacio no era un problema. -Y Mikoto que aun no regresa con las cosas que le encomendé para la comida…- terminaba de decir la ama de casa pelirroja dejando sobre la mesa de la sala una gran charola con la masa de harina que había traído entre sus manos, se limpio los residuos con un pañuelo que tiro a la basura y salió de la vivienda solo para ver regresar a Gohan después de haber estado perdido durante un buen rato.

-Gohan-kun, ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntaba Kushina con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz así como en su propia mirada, el chico azabache solo se rasco la nuca en nerviosismo al no querer hacer enojar a la Uzumaki, pues bien sabía cómo le iba a su padre cuando esto pasaba. -jeje Bueno, me perdí descansando por ahí jeje- reía el chico, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kushina un poco, ese chico era idéntico a su padre, sobre todo en esa forma afectuosa que los dos tenían para tratar a los demás. -Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Naruko?-

-A Naruko-chan, no…- a hora que lo pensaba no había visto a la Uzumaki menor en todo el día, ¿En donde se habrá metido? Se preguntaba el chico tras analizar ese detalle.

Después de esto, el chico entro a la casa, le dijo a Kushina que estudiaría un poco antes de comer, cosa que la mujer entendió, la dedicación que el chico ponía para aprender era admirable, cuanto le hubiera gustado que Naruko fuera igual a él en ese sentido, pero bueno eso no hacia menos a su querida hija, tras lo anterior Kushina se dirigió hacia Goku el cual continuaba con pose de meditación y con sus ojos cerrados mientras levitaba un poco.

-Kushina-chan…- de repente el azabache pronunciaba dándole un pequeño susto a la mujer, pues no esperaba que el Saiyajin le sintiese siendo que estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento mental. Goku de repente abrió los ojos perdiendo la concentración y cayendo sobre su trasero en contra del paso. **-*¡PAM!*-** se escucho de parte de la Uzumaki que le dio un golpe en la cabeza. -¡No me asustes, Goku-kun!- le recrimino un poco molesta, pues realmente se había molestado un poco.

-jejeje Perdón…- reía mientras se sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe de su prometida, pero bueno Goku era Goku, eso era innegable. -Kushina-chan, he estado pensando- el Son mayor volvía a retomar la palabra llamando la atención de la oji azul. -¿Mm?- con curiosidad miraba al hombre que continuaba sentado sobre el pasto. -¿Te gustaría aprender a sentir las presencias de los enemigos?- eso atrajo la confusión de la mujer pues no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el Saiyajin con aquello. -¿Te refieres a ser ninja sensor?- pregunto con inseguridad.

-Ven, siéntate…- le pidio Goku atrayéndola en frente de él haciéndola sentarse en el suelo justo y como él estaba. -Ya que eso les podría ayudar a ustedes, he estado pensando que lo mejor es enseñarles a sentir la presencia de los demás, así como que también el poder desaparecer su poder para no ser detectados por esos "ninjas sensores" de los que hablas…- comenzó a explicarse el guerrero atrayendo aun más la atención de la pelirroja Uzumaki. -Naruko-chan y Sasuke-san están muy entusiasmados con la idea, no les puedo enseñar técnicas que requieran Ki puro, ya que sus cuerpos ya están acostumbrados al chakra pero al menos los puedo entrenar en el Taijutsu como ustedes nombran, añado que con esto su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos se incrementaran mucho-

Kushina estaba sorprendida, nunca se imagino que el Son se tomara la molestia de entrenar a Naruko, con esto incluso podría llegar a dominar al Zorro que residía en ella, claro con Goku guiándola hasta el final y qué decir de Sasuke, aun que seguía siendo frio y retraído había dado indicios de aprecio por Naruko y Gohan así como por los demás. -¿De verdad lo harías, Goku-kun?- preguntaba para asegurarse de las palabras del pelinegro.

-¡Claro, por qué no! jejeje- esbozando una gran sonrisa el Son respondía, a pesar de no poderles enseñar técnicas de Ki, podría enseñarles las artes marciales así como sentir y controlar sus niveles de poder para incrementarlos o disminuirlos de acuerdo a la situación.

Kushina le abrazo, pues estaba agradecida con el Son, este solo sonrió ante el acto de su prometida pelirroja, le daba mucho gusto el ser de ayuda para los hijos de sus dos prometidas.

-¡Gracias, Goku-kun!-

-No, Kushi-chan… Gracias a ti y a Mikoto-chan por darme una nueva oportunidad de formar una familia- el Saiyajin respondía al agradecimiento de la pelirroja que se aferro más a él cuándo le escucho decir aquellas palabras.

Hospital de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

-¿Mikoto Uchiha?- un medico ninja llamaba a la mujer de ojos negros que rápidamente se levantaba de su asiento, acto seguido camino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas y solo para asegurarse había ido al médico días atrás realizándose un examen de embarazo, el cual a hora mismos había venido a recoger, mientras, había estado de compras.

-Muy bien, veamos… Los exámenes que se hizo hace un par de días, gracia al laboratorio y su rapidez ya están listos y ya tengo los resultados- el médico sacaba un sobre de un cajón de su escritorio enseñándoselo a la Uchiha que sonrió aun mas al verlo, por fin sabría si esos síntomas eran por estar esperando un hijo o por otra cosa.

-¿Y qué dicen doctor?- pregunto acomodándose en su silla, parecía impaciente pues esperaba una respuesta muy importante. -Bueno, pues podría verlo usted misma si quiere- el ninja medico respondía acercándole el sobre a Mikoto que rápidamente lo tomo, con desesperación lo abrió solo para desenvolver el papel que contenía, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas dentro de sus orbitas, mientras la sonrisa que había sostenido se agrandaba enormemente: "Positivo", se escucho salir de sus labios, sus sospechas eran ciertas, evito soltar una pequeña risita de alegría al saber lo que pasaba, al parecer los genes Saiyajin si eran compatibles con usuarios del chakra, pues Mikoto había quedado embarazada después de varias noches de amor con Goku y Kushina, la cual también quería tener su pedacito de Saiyajin, como así decirlo.

-Felicidades, futura Son Mikoto- el médico decía con una sonrisa al ver lo radiante que se había puesto el rostro de la Uchiha, iba a tener a su tercer hijo, con Goku, el hombre que quería, no podía estar más feliz.

-¡Gra-Gracias!- musitaba con fuerza al sentirse invadida por la felicidad al por fin confirmar que estaba esperando a un nuevo Son y lo mejor de todo, era que su barriga no se notaria durante la boda ya que esta seria en poco más de un mes.

-Dele mis felicitaciones a Goku-sama- el doctor se levantaba de su escritorio y salía de la habitación dejando a una contenta y sonriente Mikoto observando el papel en donde se confirmaba su maternidad tan esperada y deseada.

-Goku-kun y yo vamos a tener un hijo, Sasuke, vas a tener otro hermanito… _"A hora si haremos las cosas bien, claro que si bebé"-_ Mikoto se llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, en donde muy seguro se encontraba gestándose el nuevo ser e integrante de la familia más poderosa de Konoha.

Pero algo no iba bien, alguien escuchaba desde la ventana de la oficina, escondido entre los arboles cercanos al hospital, el intruso rápidamente desaparecía sin alertar en ningún momento de su presencia, mientras, aun dentro de la oficina medica se podía apreciar a Mikoto abrazar el papel a su pecho en el cual se confirmaba su embarazo, sin duda la Uchiha estaba completamente feliz.

Subsuelo de Konoha: Base de Raíz.

Una sombra se movía presurosa entre las sombras del tétrico lugar, solo para después caer en medio de un gran salón con Danzo en frente de él. -Danzo-sama… Su oportunidad a llegado… Mikoto Uchiha acaba de enterarse que está embarazada, claramente de Son Goku- decía el ninja enmascaro que estaba postrado de rodillas ante el anciano vendado y líder de Raíz.

En su rostro se presento una sonrisa, estaba satisfecho pues al parecer usar a Hiruzen y su plan de unir a Goku a Kushina y Mikoto por fin estaba dando frutos. -En ese caso, durante los siguientes nueve meses, no pierdas de vista a Mikoto Uchiha, ese bebé nos pertenecerá una vez que nazca… Pues será el arma que Konoha necesita para alzarse con la hegemonía del mundo en el futuro- el subordinado solo asintió a la orden de su líder.

-Solo ten cuidado, los Son pueden percibir la presencia de las personas… Así que toma esto y póntelo, te ayudara a pasar sin problemas ante esa molesta habilidad- dándole un "sello de camuflaje" a su ninja, Danzo preparaba su siguiente movimiento, pues era sabido que todo lo hacía a su debido tiempo, analizando todo lo que aria antes de siquiera hacerlo.

-Como ordene, Danzo-sama- después de decir aquello desapareció en una nube de humo dejando solo al viejo que seguía con una sonrisa segura en su cara vendada.

-Sin saberlo, Son Goku, me has dado lo que tanto necesita Konoha: Tu poder-

Mikoto estaba en peligro y eso era jugar con la muerte si el Son mayor se enteraba de lo que Danzo planeaba. Sin duda las cosas se estaban complicando para todos, los exámenes eran inminentes, la Androide 21 estaba cada vez más cerca de comenzar su cacería y a hora Danzo entraba de nuevo en el juego, sin duda la llegada de Goku y Gohan al mundo shinobi había sido algo contundente para todos.

 _[Nota final del autor: Claro que si señores y señoritas, Danzo ya comenzara a tener la relevancia que tanto han querido que tenga, debo alertar desde ya que esa saga va a ser muy personal para Goku, pues va a ser cuando más maduro y adulto se mostrara, no en vano la vida de su hijo recién nacido correrá peligro y créanme que su actitud va a cambiar después de ese acontecimiento pero sin perder la ingenuidad e inocencia que le caracteriza (o eso intentare jeje). Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Cerca de las fronteras con la aldea de la hoja, mas específicamente en un pueblo pequeño, se encuentra un hombre de largos cabellos blancos dentro de un pequeño cuarto apenas tapado por varias telas en la entrada, este estaba sentado en un sofá con dos mujeres a cada lado de este, mientras, los tres estaban bebiendo sake contentos. -jaja ¡Esto es vida!- en su frente se puede apreciar la banda ninja del monte Myoboku o el monte de los sapos como también se le conocía. _-"Pronto tendré que irme así que… Bueno, ¡Hay que disfrutar! jaja"-_ pensaba el extraño hombre sin dejar de ver con perversión el escote de las dos mujeres que le acompañaban.

-Es muy efusivo, ¿Señor…?- preguntaba una de las señoritas pegándose más al hombre aquel.

-Solo llámame, "Gama Sennin"- con una gran sonrisa socarrona respondía este, apegando más aquellas mujeres a su cuerpo, de verdad, estaba disfrutando tanto de esto que no se cansaría nunca y por eso mismo se burlaba tanto de su tan buena suerte, según él. -Que nombre tan peculiar jeje- soltando una pequeña risa la otra mujer servía sake en la copa del viejo. _-"Lo vamos a dejar sin dinero, es tan fácil hacer que estos tontos pervertidos pierdan su plata, así que bebe y olvida, "sabio de los idiotas" jaja"-_ la mujer habla en su mente dejando de servir la bebida alcohólica la cual fue tomada con rapidez por el hombre de cabello blanco. -¡AAAH! ¡Es el mejor sake que he probado en mi vida! ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo jaja!- dejando la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa que estaba en frente del sofá aquel hombre estaba sin saberlo a punto de quedarse sin dinero, de nuevo por su vicio por las mujeres y la bebida, tan opuesto era pues a su compañera de equipo, de la cual su debilidad eran las apuestas pero por el contrario rehuía de los hombres pero tambien era amante de la bebida, la "legendaria perdedora": Tsunade Senju.

* * *

.

.

 _Vuelvo a pedir su ayuda queridos lectores, después de pensarlo y que varios de ustedes me lo pidieran, decidí hacerles caso y ponerle un nombre real a 21, por lo que me gustaría que ustedes me sugirieran que nombre podría ponerle, los nombres que me digan se pondrán a votación claro está,_ _ **solo escogeré 3**_ _de todos los que me nombren y esos serán lo que deberán ser votados para ver cual gana. Sin más me despido y gracias, feliz 2018 para todos._

 **-Avances-**

-¡¿Qué le pasa, viejo cochino?!- [El maestro Roshi, por "accidente" toca el busto de la a hora novia de Krilin, la bella Androide Numero 18.]

-Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti, Son… Espero estés listo jaja- [La Androide 21 está en su laboratorio trabajado sin parar.] -Lady-21, ¿Qué es esa cosa que construye?-

-Es un láser generador de ondas Blutz, en caso de emergencia lo usare en ese mono de Son Goku- [La chica sostiene una extraña pulsera con un pequeño láser integrado.]

-¡Estoy embarazada, Goku-kun!- [Goku queda en un estado de shock por la noticia tan efusiva de Mikoto.]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Preparativos". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Soy Gaara del Desierto... Ustedes también me llaman la atención, ¿Cuales son sus nombres?- [Una chica pelirroja y de mirada celeste se presenta ante el equipo 7.] -¡No puedo evitar estar emocionada, deberás!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Prospero año nuevo, se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	30. Capitulo 29: Preparativos

_**Volviendo a actualizar me presento con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, pues la justa contienda en los exámenes comienza, paso a responder sus comentarios y nos vemos. Feliz año que inicia. Saludos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-connor153-**_ _Gracias por las sugerencias compañero, se aprecian. También te doy las gracias por leer y comentar, feliz día de reyes pases jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks for your words, friend they appreciate each other. See you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _I thank you for the interest in my stories, really, thank you very much. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _hehe Your compliments make me very happy, however, there are many better stories than mine, even so, thank you for choosing and reading them. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Yes, Mikoto is finally living her "dream", forming a family again, a true one and one that is loved with the man who also loves him, until soon and happy day of kings._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Se va a emocionar, ya que no lo hizo con Gohan con Goten si lo hará ese cabeza de chorlito jaja, bueno, la hija del señor feudal pronto se va a llevar un "chasco" pero bueno, amiguita le tocaba ser jaja, Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Claro amigo, a su debido tiempo irán superando todo lo que se les eche encima así como que "ajustaran" cuentas con quienes les han lastimado. Hasta la próxima y feliz día de reyes próximo. Saludos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Coincido contigo compañero, pero la serpiente va a tener que aprender a la fuerza. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, se aprecia. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _A babaro(a), sí que me has hecho las preguntas del millón jajajajajaja, siempre son apreciables las cuestiones que me haces, pero lamento decepcionarte amigo, solo podre responderte algunas, pues hay varias que comprometen la trama que aun no se desarrolla, bueno comienzo, la primer pregunta: la semillas del ermitaño tardaran alrededor de tres a cuatro meses en crecer y poder dar semillas pero por contra solo darán una o dos a lo mucho, la construcción del invernadero me la brinque, así de simple, Orochimaru y los Akatsuki no se enteraran de las semillas, son alto secreto, siendo solo los Son, el Hokage y algunos líderes de clan los que las conocen, solo ellos, los Akimichi seguirán usando sus píldoras del soldado, ya que las semillas solo será usada para hacer medicamentos, nada más, Orochimaru si revivirá a Fugaku, a hora con las preguntas de 21, aun no puedo respondértelas ya que aun no he escrito hasta esa parte, así de simple por lo que no podría responderte, la única pregunta que si te puedo responder es sobre el generador de rayos, la respuesta están en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola compañero y gracias por seguir atento a la historia, se aprecia, con respecto a tu pregunta bueno, Goku solo entrenara a Naruko y a Sasuke antes del comienzo de los exámenes, esto se explica mejor en el capítulo de a continuación, así que Jiraiya después será quien entrene a la rubia. Tomo en cuenta tus sugerencias para el nombre de 21, gracias, cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Danzo caerá gracias a sus propias acciones amigo, eso es algo inequívoco, con respecto a lo de Kakashi y 18, lamento decirte que no voy a cambiar las parejas canos a parte de los harem, así que lo siento, además, personalmente 18 no tiene nada que ver con Kakashi, conociéndolo la mujer se aburre de él en cuanto lo conozca, adicionando el hecho de que Krilin me da lástima como para dejarlo sin su chica, espero lo entiendas y sigas disfrutando de la historia. Adiós y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Que bueno es saber que te ha gustado lo acontecido en el cap anterior, de verdad que se siente muy bien el saberlo, bueno con respecto a Goku y su entrenamiento, por eso mismo solo les enseñara a sentir el Ki y a desaparecerlo, así como artes marciales, ya que como bien dices, quiero respetar la relación entre Jiraiya y Naruko, considerando lo importante que el hombre es en Shippuden, sería injusto privarlos de esa relación de maestro-alumna y también en su caso padrino-ahijada, gracias por la sugerencia para el nombre de 21, ciertamente el nombre esta bueno e incluso le puede quedar ya que también tiene los ojos azules. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Neovercival-**_ _Nunca digas nunca compañero, ya que para una segunda temporada pienso incluir al menos otra chica a cada harem, así que hasta en esas femGaara quede jeje, con respecto a las semillas, bueno sé que es algo un poco como decirlo, ilógico y temerario hacer que las siembre, pero como bien dices, casi no serán usadas ya que van a ser muchísimo mas escasas así que como que también no conservaran todas sus propiedades, así que van a tener sus pros y sus contras jeje. Feliz día de reyes próximo, nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _-_ _ **Dios Goku-**_ _Hola amigo, bueno creo que seguirá llamándose Son Goten, ya que el apellido paterno es el que perdura, aun que igual se pueden referir a él como Uchiha Goten o Goten Uchiha. Gracias por leer, comentar y preguntar jeje. Nos vemos en otro cap. Cuídate._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Un gusto leerte de nuevo compañero, bueno como ya te había dicho, los guerreros Z tal vez vaya o no y en caso de que lo hagan no todos, ya sea por alguna cosa o por otra, ya vere si me animo a que aparezca por lo menos en un capitulo o dos, ya que no quiero mesclar tanto Dragón Ball con Naruto, en el sentido de personajes claro, aun que como dije para nada descarto la idea que visiten y dejen con el ojo cuadrado jeje. Feliz día de reyes te deseo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Pan Tostado-**_ _Bienvenido seas a esta historia, que bueno que te ha gustado y espero que siga siendo así, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te desea lo mejor. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Ese Goku se vuelve una leona cuando quieren arrebatarle sus cachorros jajaja y si, algunos estúpidos si no tienen cuidado sufrirán, justo y como le paso al ninja del cielo en el remolino, claro que sí. Que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad en este nuevo año. Adiós._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _All true friend, your words are appreciated, we hope that everything goes well, both for the Son and the Uchiha._ _See you soon. Take care._

 _ **-Samuel ferreira-**_ _Estas en lo correcto amigo, Gaara pasara a ser una chica maniaca, de momento jeje. la Androide 21 ya casi esta lista, solo faltan unas cositas, pero ya casi, ya casi. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Como siempre se aprecia tu comentario, amigo así como las sugerencias para el nombre de 21, de nuevo gracias. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Bueno, pues espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pues aquí esta otro cap jeje, disfruta y nos vemos. Adiós._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _No te preocupes, cuando menos te lo esperes la pelirroja Uzumaki también quedara embarazada jeje, pero solo ella y Mikoto tendrán hijos, ya que no quiero llenar el harem de Saiyajins pequeños jejeje. Tomo en cuenta los nombres para 21, gracias, cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _De nuevo, hola y gracias amigo, no te preocupes, las semillas del ermitaño casi no se usaran, a excepción de momentos realmente necesarios, como por ejemplo la saga de los androides, pero de hay en adelante tal vez ya ni se usen, por lo escasas que van a ser y las pocas que hayan se usaran en medecina especial y de alto nivel. Feliz día de reyes pases. Hasta luego._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Tanto como para matar a su hermanito que no tiene la culpa, no… Aun que quien sabe, pero bueno, planeo mantener la esencia de Naruto así que pues, que se le va hacer, ese Sasuke buscara su venganza aun que de momento se centrara más en superar a Gohan y a Naruko que comienza a alcanzarlo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jetff-**_ _La emoción debe ser indescriptible cuando te dicen que vas a ser papá, lamentablemente aun no conozco esa emoción en persona pero, ese Goku se va a quedar como ido jaja. Gracias, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin" Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku se sorprende de sobre manera al saber que será padre de nuevo-_

 _-Sasuke ya domina la detección del Ki, mientras, a Naruko aun le cuesta-_

 _-Los exámenes Chunin darán comienzo en una semana-_

 _-Ya comienzan a llegar a la Konoha los equipos Genin para los exámenes Chunin-_

 _-"La voluntad de fuego" reside en Goku y Gohan-_

 _-Gohan se siente emocionado ante el nuevo reto que comienza-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "Los exámenes Chunin"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 29: Preparativos.**

Planeta tierra: Corporación capsula.

Bulma aun se rompía la cabeza pensando qué demonios había pasado hacia un poco más de dos semanas atrás en su laboratorio, pues todo había sido destruido sin razón aparente, Vegeta no había podido sentir la presencia de un ser o algo por el estilo que atacara, todo había sido tan repentino, pues según recuerda desayunaban tranquilos en el jardín de la casa cuando de repente una explosión los saco de sus despreocupaciones, mas todos corrieron a ver qué pasaba, de inmediato los robot de servicio se activaron al escucharse las alarmas de incendio dentro de la casa, más concretamente en los laboratorios personales de la hija del Dr. Brief y actual esposa del príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta, hasta el mencionado interrumpió su entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad que su esposa había construido ante el alboroto que de repente se había desatado en la mansión.

Artefactos en llamas, cables de corriente soltando chispas por doquier y en el suelo fluidos tirados dando indicio que todo se había roto y explotado o incendiado, Bulma como intrépida que era intento entrar para salvar el radar del Dragón, pues la mujer aun no recolectaba las esferas de nuevo después de la partida de su mejor amigo e hijo, la peli azul no miro la necesidad de "desempolvar" el artefacto, por consecuencia todo se perdió, planos, datos y todo lo necesario para construir con rapidez un nuevo radar para buscar las esferas, estaba decaída por ello, sin esa información tan importante tardaría semanas en construir un nuevo aparato en vez de días gracias a los datos y planos con los que contaba.

A hora mismo se encontraba en compañía de todos sus amigos, hasta Piccolo se encontraba presente en el lugar, ya que Krilin le había avisado que Bulma los había citado a todos en su mansión en la capital del Oeste.

-Perdonen por haberlos hecho venir…- Bulma decía mientras se sentaba en una silla sacando aquellos sobres que Gohan le había dado desde que se fue, la mujer había estado tan ocupada con sus cosas que se le había olvidado por completo lo que le prometió hacer a Gohan durante su partida.

-No te preocupes, Bulma, es más creía que Goku y Gohan también vendrían solo que…- miro hacia todos lados para cerciorarse un sonriente Yamcha. -No se les ve o siente por ninguna parte- termino de decir mientras tomaba una bebida de una charola que la Sra. Brief sostenía entre sus manos, pues la señora al ser tan servicial les había llevado algo que tomar mientras estaban reunidos en el balcón de la casa.

-Gohan y Goku no están en el planeta…- se precipito a decir la mujer genio haciendo que Krilin y Yamcha escupieran sus bebidas de la impresión, Piccolo por su parte solo se exalto un poco abriendo sus ojos pero aun así guardo un poco la compostura. -¡¿Pero… Pero que dices?!- Krilin recomponiéndose de su impresión inicial decía con clara exaltación en su rostro así como sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-Así como lo escuchas, Krilin. Goku y Gohan se fueron hace casi tres meses de la tierra- confirmaba la Brief ante el asombro de los presentes, entre los cuales se podían apreciar a Krilin, Numero 18 (novia del pelón), Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Piccolo, Puar y Oolong.

 _-"Entonces, ¿Es por eso que no sentía sus presencias en ninguna parte?"-_ Krilin pensaba al recordar que en efecto, ya tenía más o menos ese periodo de tiempo que no podía sentir los Ki ni de Goku ni de Gohan.

-Pero, ¿A dónde?- se escucho preguntar a hora al viejo Roshi, que se acercaba a la mesa en donde estaban los demás, más concreto al lado de Numero 18 que no se fiaba de ese "viejo mañoso" como ella le decía.

-No lo sé, solo pidieron el deseo de "ir a un mundo que los necesitara" de ahí en adelante no sé nada de ellos…-

-Pero ese Goku… ¿Qué planea?- Krilin sobándose la calva se preguntaba a la vez que volvía a beber de su bebida. -No lo entiendes, se fue a entrenar- a hora otra persona entraba en la discusión llamando la atención de todos, estos se giraron para ver como el príncipe Saiyajin salía de la casa y miraba con arrogancia a todos los presentes. -Ese maldito de Kakarotto sabe que quedándose aquí no se volverá más fuerte- termino de decir con su despectiva forma de expresarse de su rival.

El orgulloso azabache se recargo en la pared de la casa para solo quedarse ahí, escuchando lo que "los insectos" dirían.

-Bueno, pues sería bueno ir a ese lugar a donde Gohan y Goku han ido e incluso podrían haber chicas bonitas que quieran a un honorable maestro de artes marciales como yo- Kame Sennin decía ruborizándose su rostro mientras una mano "descuidada" se había deslizado hasta el busto de 18 que se había sobre saltado por la repentina acción del viejo pervertido. -¡¿Donde estas tocando anciano…?!- 18 molesta tomo de la mano al viejo que sintió que la sangre se le bajo hasta los pies. -¡Suéltame!- volvió a replicar la rubia chica aplicándole una llave al viejo que lo hizo torcerse de dolor. -¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! AY! ¡Qué jovencita tan agresiva!- replicaba mientras sentía como la mujer aplicaba mas agarre a su mano haciéndolo gritar de dolor. -¡Largo, anciano mañoso!- dicho esto lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared dejándolo incrustado en esta. -¡Maestro!- Oolong se acerco al viejo tortuga que estaba con toda su cara enterrada en el muro de la casa.

-jajajajaja- las risas no se hicieron esperar entre todos al ver la escena, ese anciano nunca aprendía, siempre tenía que hacer alguna de las suyas. Una vez calmados Bulma desato el paquete de cartas del joven Son. -Tomen, Gohan antes de irse me pidió que les diera esto, solo que no lo hice antes por que estaba muy ocupada con la empresa, mi hijo Trunks y las investigaciones- a cada uno le dio una carta, Piccolo con un poco de vergüenza termino acercándose también para recibir la suya ya después la leería, pues su alumno claramente se había despedido de él con las palabras escritas en ese papel. -¿Por qué se fueron tan de repente, sin siquiera despedirse?- Krilin volvía a inquirir con clara intriga.

-Como les dije, no lo sé, un día se presentaron aquí y bam pidieron sus deseos y se fueron- Bulma respondía rápidamente.

-Esto es muy raro, sin duda- Yamcha analizaba la situación recargándose aun más sobre su silla. -Estaría bien saber a dónde se fueron- el beisbolista decía terminando su bebida y dejando el vaso vació sobre la mesa.

 _-"Maldito Kakarotto, no te harás más fuerte que yo"-_ Vegeta desde su lugar pensaba teniendo muy claros sus objetivos.

-Oye, Bulma…- Krilin llamo a la científico que le volvió ver. -¿Qué?-

-¿Qué tal si les pedimos a las esferas del dragón que nos dejen ver a donde fueron? Dudo que tengan el poder para enviarnos a ese mundo pero, si al menos el necesario para dejarnos ver un poco al lugar al que llegaron- sugería el pelón pero la reacción de la mujer de cabellos azules le indico que tal vez eso tampoco sería posible.

-Temo decirte Krilin, que tampoco se va a poder eso…-

-¿Por qué…?- el mencionado volvía a preguntar completamente confundido con el reciente semblante decaído de la mujer que estaba en frente de él. -Hace dos semanas paso un accidente en mi laboratorio, de forma sorpresiva exploto todo lo que tenía en este incluido el radar del dragón- explicaba Bulma haciendo que todos se sorprendieran a excepción de Vegeta que ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

-Pero, ¡¿Cómo?!-

-Fue tan repentino, Yamcha…- retomaba la palabra Bulma parándose de su asiento. -Estábamos comiendo muy tranquilos aquí afuera cuando de repente una fuerte explosión se escucho… Aun que aun no entiendo por qué paso eso. Cuando fuimos a ver ya era tarde todo se perdió, planos, datos, el mismo radar, todo- reiteraba la esposa de Vegeta que también le escuchaba en silencio. -Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que no has podido reunir de nuevo las esferas del dragón en caso de emergencia?-

-Eso mismo, Krilin, sin esos datos me costara varias semanas construir otro radar del dragón… ¡Maldición! Si tan solo supiera que fue lo que paso- se decía un poco frustrada sin entender que había provocado ese accidente.

-Esto es muy raro…- por fin hablaba Piccolo que se encontraba parado sobre el barandal del balcón mirando hacia la ciudad. -¿Raro?- pregunto Yamcha sin entender a lo que se refería el Namekiano con aquellas palabras. -¡Piensen con esa cabeza de sandia…! -refiriéndose a Krilin cosa que lo fastidio algo, pero no dijo nada para dejar seguir hablando al hombre verde. -Goku y Gohan se van, después algo hace que se destruya el laboratorio de Bulma y por último, el radar del dragón se pierde, ¿No les parece algo muy conveniente?- termino de decir el agresivo Namek bajando del barandal en donde estaba.

En eso todos se tornaron pensativos, tal vez Piccolo decía la verdad y algo estaba pasando, pero ¿Qué? era algo que claramente no tenía respuesta, de momento.

Laboratorios subterráneos de la Androide 21: Días después.

21 había terminado de reconstruir, mejorar y adaptar a los androides que se llevaría en su búsqueda de Goku y Gohan, ya tan solo faltaba esperar a que el Androide Numero 6 volviera con las esferas del dragón para pedir su deseo así como el terminar un pequeño dispositivo como ultimo as bajo la manga.

-Ese dispositivo que ha construido, ¿Para qué sirve mi lady?- el Androide asistente de la mujer castaña miraba con extrema curiosidad lo que parecía era una pequeña pulsera con una especie de rayo incorporado.

-Esto mi querido Numero 5, es un generador de ondas de rayos blutz portátil… Según mi padre, Son Goku se transformaba en mono gigante cuando miraba la luna, así que indague un poco para ver cuál era la razón y mira que la encontré…- la Androide señalaba una imagen de la luna y varios dibujos hechos por ella misma, señalando los rayos blutz y otras cosas dentro de las imágenes. -De acuerdo a esto, la transformación ocurre cuando el cuerpo de un Saiyajin es "bombardeado" por la cantidad de diecisiete millones de rayos blutz para que pase a transformarse…- explicaba con un dedo al aire ante la atención de su pequeño subordinado. -Lo importante en sí, es que su cola reaccione a esos rayos… Y sabiendo que a Son Goku le volvió a crecer la cola, pues este pequeño aparato que acabo de comenzar a construir me dará la ventaja en el peor de los casos, cosa que dudo pero por si acaso es mejor que me lo lleve…- terminaba de decir mientras guardaba la pulsera con el rayo en una caja para después cerrarla, ya después lo terminaría y acabaría de ajustar. Solo la usaría en caso de emergencia, por la razón de que cuando un Saiyajin pasaba a convertirse en mono gigante este perdía la noción de sí mismo y comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso, esa sería su carta final en caso de necesitarlo.

-Tan solo falta que numero 6 termine con la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón… Y claro, terminar de construir este láser portátil…- **-*pam*- -*pam *-** le dio varias palmadas a la caja con una de sus manos. -Una vez que esto pase descansare unas semanas antes de comenzar la caza de Son Goku y su hijo. En donde quiera que estén, los encontraremos- estiraba sus brazos al viento estando segura que vencería, había invertido bastante tiempo en esto, más de 2 años trabajando como loca desde que Maki libero a los androides y lo asesinaron, debía descansar unas semanas en una capsula especial para reponer su energía, física claramente no por poseer energía infinita, pero si su energía mental e intelectual, pues su cerebro estaba cansado de tanto pensar en Goku y su venganza, aquella que realmente era de Maki.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Días antes: Casa de los Son.

Goku ya estaba dentro de la casa, siendo atendido por Kushina que preparaba la mesa para darle de comer al Saiyajin comelón, en eso Mikoto abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que desconcertó a su amiga de cabello rojo, le miro de inmediato un papel en una de sus manos, sintió que su boca se abría levemente ante lo que parecía un examen de embarazo o eso pensaba ella.

-¡Goku-kun…!- la Uchiha hablaba al Saiyajin que se levanto de estar sentado, pues escuchar la voz tan alegre de la mujer de mirada oscura solo dejaba ver su estado de ánimo, dejando los utensilios sobre la mesa, Kushina se acerco a Mikoto que no desistía en su alegría.

El Son se giro, mirando la gran felicidad que una de sus prometidas desbordaba, como no estar feliz después de semejante sorpresa y noticia, ya quería ver la cara del torpe Saiyajin cuando se enterara. -¿Mikoto, estas…?- preguntaba de repente la Uzumaki, a su amiga que le miro sin perder su sonrisa, -¡Sí!- fue una respuesta tan rápida que choco de lleno contra la mujer de ojos azules, un nudo en su garganta se formo, Goku que no entendía nada se rasco su nuca, de verdad, no sabía por qué tan de repente Kushina quería llorar, y por que Mikoto se miraba tan alegre y sonriente. -Goku-kun…- tomo sus manos con las suyas, haciendo que el Son le dedicara una mirada perdida en la confusión. -¿Qué pasa, Mikoto-chan? ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- sonriente como siempre, el Saiyajin preguntaba, sin saber si quiera que lo que le dirían también lo aria feliz. -No sé como decírtelo…- intentando contener sus lagrimas la mujer Uchiha miraba hacia todos lados desesperada, tan feliz por saber que volvería a ser madre que no encontraba las palabras apropiadas. -¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé, Goku-kun!- Goku se quedo estático, como si su vida se le escapara de repente, abriendo levemente su boca tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire, pues sentía que le faltaba tan de repente. -¿Em-Embarazada…?- por fin hablaba con extrema dificultad, ¿Había escuchado bien? Si era verdad, volvería ser padre.

Kushina escuchaba en silencio, las silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pues ella también quería vivir de nuevo esa dicha, pero al parecer su amiga de cabello azul oscuro se le adelanto.

-¡Embarazada!- la levanto del suelo, salió del shock, feliz, sintió como un amor paternal le invadía tan de repente. -jaja Bájame, Goku-kun- pedía ella aferrándose con fuerza a sus brazos para no caer, fue cuando con cuidado el atino a dejarla de nuevo en el piso. -¡¿Gohan va a tener un hermanito?!- preguntaba sin creérselo, de verdad estaba feliz, pues una nueva oportunidad se le presentaba, a hora que era un poco más maduro, estaría ahí para ese bebé, compartiría las cosas que con Gohan no pudo, ya sea por estar ocupado entrenando o por alguna de sus tonterías, debía protegerle, tenía que protegerle, se lo debía a ese nuevo ser que había sido concebido en esa nueva oportunidad que se estaba dando. _-"Me siento feliz, de verdad estoy feliz"-_ pensaba lleno de alegría el Son ante la noticia.

 _[Nota del autor: Tal vez Goku no reaccione así después de enterarse que va a ser papá de nuevo, pero qué demonios, hay que hacerlo más emotivo a ese cabeza hueca. Fin de nota.]_

-Felicidades, Mikoto…- Kushina abrazaba a su amiga, dejando en claro que de verdad se sentía feliz por ella.

-Gracias, Kushina… No te preocupes, ya verás en cualquier momento tu también estaras en mi misma condición jeje- le dijo al oído de la Uzumaki, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, pues tendría que "trabajar" un poco más para conseguirlo.

Sin duda ese día se había convertido en un completo conjunto de buenas noticias.

* * *

Actualidad: Calles de Konoha.

Naruko estaba completamente entusiasmada, ya sabía sobre el compromiso de su madre y recientemente se había enterado que su "tía" esperaba un bebé, sin duda la rubia estaba sintiéndose muy feliz por todas las buenas noticias que llegaban, Gohan era otro dichoso, saber que tendría a un hermanito lo había hecho ser aun más consciente de su responsabilidad en esa búsqueda continua de proteger a la gente importante para él, Sasuke muy y a su modo también se alegro por su madre, intentaría ser un buen hermano aun que lamentablemente no olvidada su venganza en contra de Itachi, muy dentro de él, ese odio perduraba. Otro detalle por mencionar era que las dos mujeres a pesar de quererse mudar con el Saiyajin mayor aun no podían, dada su naturaleza de aun "no casados" no querían que hablaran de ellas, pero era innegable que casi todo su día se lo pasaban en la casa de los Son, a Goku no le molestaba después de todo disfrutaba de la comida que las dos mujeres le preparaban y era consciente que al casarse se mudarían junto a él y junto a Gohan, solo había que ver si Naruko y Sasuke también se incluían o por el contrario se quedarían solos en sus casas, aun que era poco probable.

Gohan, Naruko y Sasuke así como Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban terminando sus labores diarias, varias misiones habían puesto punto y final a la jornada de hoy con respecto a misiones se refería, caminaban serenos por una de las calles de la aldea, mirando siempre al frente, pero Naruko estaba empeñada en superar a Sasuke el cual gracias a los entrenamientos con Goku había logrado dominar ya la técnica de detectar el Ki así como el esconder su propio poder, cosa que a Naruko aun le costaba pero ya casi lo dominaba, esas últimas dos semanas habían sido muy movidas, entrenamientos, riñas, la construcción de los invernaderos en donde se plantarían las semillas del clan Son, es decir, las semillas del ermitaño, en fin todo era movimiento, las especulaciones sobre la boda entre Son Goku y Kushina así como con Mikoto no se habían hecho esperar, pero sabiendo lo anterior no había por qué preocuparse, ya solo faltaba un mes escaso para que se casaran, entre mas lo pensaban más felices se sentían, al menos la Uzumaki mayor y la Uchiha, a Goku le daba igual la verdad cuando se casara, lo único que quería era entrenar y volverse fuerte, aun y a sabiendas que había alcanzado una nueva transformación fruto de su brutal compromiso con el entrenamiento.

-¡Voy a ser la mejor Hokage que esta aldea ha visto jamás! ¡Deberás!- la rubia de ojos azules decía inflando su pecho mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura y Gohan, mientras Sasuke iba por delante de ellos y su sensei detrás, el cual como era costumbre leía su libro Icha Icha.

-Bueno chicos, creo que por hoy hasta aquí llegamos…- Kakashi decía mirando hacia el cielo. -Creo que se pueden retirar…- suspiraba el ninja mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo, la hora había llegado, la hora de demostrar su determinación llegaba al fin, cosa que ellos aun no sabían.

Todos los chicos miraron la acción de su sensei sin hacerle mucho caso, mas Naruko sin perder tiempo se acerco a Gohan el cual también miraba el cielo azul que les cubría. -Gohan-kun… ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku?-

El joven Son dejando de mirar hacia arriba miraba a su amiga rubia, observando el gesto gentil que la chica portaba en esta al invitarle. -Claro, Naruko-chan, tengo un poco de hambre a decir verdad jeje- se sobaba el estomago pues estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Par de tontos…- Sasuke decía atrayendo la atención de la joven Uzumaki que le miro con molestia. -¡Nadie te está invitando a ti, Sasuke-baka!-

-Oye, Gohan… - llamo Sasuke sin tomar en cuenta lo que Naruko le había dicho.

-¿Si?-

-Si sigues sin entrenar, algún día te venceré- decía el Uchiha mirando directamente a los ojos al joven Son cosa que también hizo el hijo de Goku. -Claro, en tus sueños, bobo- Naruko decía aquel comentario cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea, me voy a entrenar…- el Uchiha se volvía a girar solo para retirarse a paso lento de sus compañeros que le miraban alejarse. El viento mecía lentamente los cabellos de los chicos, el pelo del joven Son había crecido un poco permitiendo que le callera un pequeño mechón de pelo por su espalda, su dogi era el que su sensei, "Piccolo-san" como él le llamaba le regalo, el traje de su padre lo usaría después, cuando se ponía aquel traje purpura era la señal que había tomado enserio todo, el entrenamiento, sus promesas, etc.

Mientras esto pasaba, una extraña caja rectangular con una textura similar a una roca aparecía, esta curiosamente tenía dos hendiduras en el papel permitiendo ver por ahí. Naruko ladeo su vista hacia el extraño objeto que se había presentado en el lugar cosa que Gohan y Sakura también hicieron. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué están escondidos hay?- Naruko rápidamente reconociendo las presencias le daba una pequeña patada a la caja haciéndola volar por los aires revelando a tres pequeños. -Eres muy astuta jefa- decía el pequeño que estaba hasta delante, era más ni menos que Konohamaru, el nieto del tercer Hokage, detrás de este se podía ver a una niña de cabellos naranja y un chico con lentes y peinado de tazón, los tres portaban los mismos goggles o gafas protectoras de color verde que la chica Uzumaki portaba antes de convertirse en Genin.

-¿Qué quieren?- Naruko volvía a preguntar a los tres infantes que miraban a los otros tres chicos, en especial a Gohan. -Oye jefa, ¿Quién es él?- preguntaba el nieto del tercero con curiosidad al ver el aspecto de Gohan, el niño ya había escuchado hablar de él, pero aun no lo conocía en persona.

-El… Bueno él- la chica se puso un poco nerviosa al ver a Gohan que le miraba sin entender hasta que Konohamaru noto lo nerviosa que se había puesto su "jefa" -Ya se no me digas…- decía el pequeño dándole pequeños codazos a la chica que se había confundido por las palabras del chico. -¿Qué?- Naruko se confundió con la repentina acción del pequeño. -Ya se, el es…- levanto su dedo meñique en señal de algo. -Tu novio- esas palabras hicieron enrojecer enormemente el rostro de Naruko que no se esperaba las palabras del chico nieto de Hiruzen. -¡¿Qué cosas dices, Konohamaru?!- la chica intentando contener su sonrojo se había molestado con el niño que a hora le miraba con miedo, pues la cara de la rubia se había tornado oscura, sus rubios cabellos ondeaban en el viento muy propio de su madre así como que sus ojos se habían tornado en dos orbes rojos. -¿Je… Jefa?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

Un grito se escucho en la aldea, anunciando lo que había pasado. -Creo que con eso basta…- Naruko se tronaba los nudillos al haber acabado su castigo.

-jejejeje- Gohan reía al ver al pequeño Konohamaru con varios chichones en su cabeza mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿No crees que te pasaste, Naruko?- Sakura por fin intervenía mirando al pobre niño levantándose del suelo débilmente. -¡Tu cállate frentona!- Konohamaru al estar enojado no encontró a alguien mejor para desquitarse que con el complejo de Sakura cosa que hizo que la quijada se le cayese a Naruko y a Gohan que ya sabían lo que se venía. -Sa-Sakura-chan, cálmate…- el chico Saiyajin se acerco lentamente a la peli rosa que comenzaba poner una cara tenebrosa.

.-AAAAAH!- estrello en un grito la chica de ojos verdes haciendo que el pequeño de Konohamaru también gritara y se echara a correr cosa que hizo que Sakura lo comenzara a perseguí. -¡Sakura-chan, calma es solo un niño!- se escucho decir desde atrás a Gohan que corría junto a Naruko y los compañeritos de Konohamaru que les seguían el ritmo. -¡Un niño muerto!-

El nieto de Hiruzen dio una rápida vuelta en una esquina pero **-*¡PUM!*-** fue el sonido que se escucho mientras chocaba con algo e iba a dar al suelo.

-Mi cabeza…- se quejo el niño ante el golpe que se había dado en contra del cuerpo de algo o alguien.

Levantando la mirada el nieto de Sarutobi notaba la presencia de una chica y un chico muy raros, la chica en cuestión era rubia, de ojos azul oscuro, su cabello estaba peinado en cuatro moños detrás de su cabeza, además portaba lo que parecía una especie de abanico gigante en la espalda, su vestimenta se conformaba por un vestuario semi-purpura con una maya metálica por debajo así como un par de sandalias ninja comunes, como último dato se podía notar su banda ninja amarrada alrededor de su cuello. El otro era un chico cubierto de cuerpo entero por una especie de vestimenta negra con una especie de cuernos sobre su cabeza también cubiertos por sus ropajes, su cara estaba toda pintada con líneas de color morado dándole un toque un poco aterrador, llevaba sobre su espalda un gran bulto envuelto en vendas del cual lo único que se podía apreciar era una especie de cabellera que sobre salía del extremo superior, su banda ninja descansaba sobre su frente, mas expresamente estaba bordado en su propia ropa que cubría la cabeza del shinobi desconocido.

-Este chiquillo…- decía el chico con pintura en su rostro observando a Konohamaru que se notaba asustado por el repentino encuentro, inmediatamente llego Sakura junto a Naruko, Gohan y los compañeros del niño cuyos nombres eran Moegi y Udon.

Cuando al fin fueron alcanzados por los Genin, estos inmediatamente miraron como aquel chico con el bulto en la espalda sujetaba por la camisa y bufanda a Konohamaru que emitía leves sonidos de molestia ante el muy presumible dolor que sentía. -Me duele- el niño se quejo ante el incremento de fuerza por parte del chico raro.

-Kanguro, suelta a ese niño…- la chica rubia que estaba a su lado se quejo al ver la "estupidez" de su compañero. -No soporto a los chiquillos llorones y débiles…- decía este sin hacer caso a la chica de mirada azul que tenia a un lado.

-Oye, suéltalo…- se escucho la voz de un joven detrás de él, cosa que lo sorprendió pues ni cuenta se dio que alguien se le acercara, era Gohan que estaba detrás de este. _-"¿A qué hora apareció este chico detrás de Kanguro?"-_ la rubia al igual que el chico llamado Kanguro se exaltaron enormemente ante la aparición tan repentina del chico de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. -Los ninjas de la hoja son unos latosos- Kanguro replico soltando a Konohamaru de forma brusca, pero gracias a Naruko este no alcanzo a llegar al suelo y lastimarse. -¿Estás bien, Konohamaru?- la rubia preguntaba con el infante entre sus brazos. -S-si- se limito a responder al verse salvado por su "jefa".

Los demás chicos rápidamente se acercaron a su compañero que se volvía a poner de pie. -¡Eso fue muy grosero!- Sakura intervenía acercándose un poco. -Estoy arto…- Kanguro en un rápido movimiento desato aquel bulto que cargaba en la espalda, ante esto Gohan solo le miro inexpresivo, no le gustaba pelear sin razón pero si debía hacerlo, lo haría. -Al parecer has hecho nuevos amigos- se escucho de repente, haciendo que todos levantaran la mirada hacia un árbol cercano encontrándose con Sasuke que sonreía confiado, el mencionado había hecho aquel comentario refiriéndose a Gohan que seguía al pie del chico que había sostenido a Konohamaru. -¡Otro debilucho! Baja niño bonito y les demostrare de que soy capaz- Kanguro retaba al Uchiha que seguía sonriendo con su mirada confiada.

 _-"Vaya, Konoha está llena de chicos lindos"-_ la chica compañera de Kanguro pensaba mirando detenidamente a Gohan y a Sasuke el cual acababa de aparecer.

-Ya cálmate, quien quiera que seas- Gohan hablaba claramente dirigiéndose a Kanguro que le miro con una sonrisa arrogante. -¡Nadie me dice que debo hacer…!-

Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa… _-"Este Ki"-_ Sasuke inmediatamente se dio cuenta de aquello, mientras Gohan y Naruko también, el Uchiha miro hacia la rama que estaba a su lado encontrándose con una chica pelirroja de ojos color turquesa y portando una vestimenta un tanto peculiar así como una extraña calabaza en la espalda. -Kanguro…- llamo la chica pelirroja haciendo que el mencionado se detuviese en el acto. -Aaa… Ga-Gaara…- pronunciaba con dificultad, pues estaba claramente asustado, cosa que alerto aun más a Sasuke y a Gohan con respecto a la nueva presencia. -Cálmate, no vez que avergüenzas a la aldea con tu actitud- con una mirada amenazante decía la chica de ojos celestes y que curiosamente tenía un circulo negro alrededor de estos, pues al parecer eran ojeras por la falta de sueño.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Torre Hokage.

Kakashi recibía las inscripciones para los exámenes por parte de Sarutobi que como era común en el anciano fumaba de su pipa. -Muy bien Kakashi, con esto ya puedes retirarte, ya entregaste las actas ninja de tus alumnos así como que ya se te entregaron las tarjetas de inscripción- el anciano decía mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama…- el ninja peli plata decía realizando una reverencia para disponerse a retirar de la oficina. El ninja con el Sharingan miro por un momento las inscripciones, pensando que si no estuviera Gohan serian un equipo más de tres Genin, en lugar de cuatro como lo eran. -Hokage-sama…- Kakashi levantando su vista miro a su líder que le observaba. -Hay algo que me he estado preguntado desde hacia tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa te inquieta?- preguntaba con curiosidad el anciano ante lo que su ninja acababa de decir. -Bueno…- se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso por no saber cómo expresarse. -Me he preguntado, ¿Por qué acepto a los Son tan fácilmente en la aldea?- por fin preguntaba Kakashi haciendo que Hiruzen se levantase de su silla para ver mejor al ninja enmascarado que no le aparto la vista.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Kakashi…- el viejo tercero se giraba mirando por las grandes ventanas de su oficina como el Sol proseguía su andanza en el cielo, inquieto sin dejar de brillar sobre la aldea. -Dos desconocidos que aparecieron de la nada, además, muy poderosos es algo que sin duda es completamente sorprendente, la verdad jeje…- río un poco ante sus propias palabras mientras dejaba su pipa sobre el escritorio volviendo a ver la aldea, Kakashi le escuchaba con atención, pues realmente quería saber el por qué de aquella decisión de su líder. -Pero sabes, cuando mire por primera vez a Son Goku y a su hijo, me dieron buena espina... Es decir, no sentí que fueran enemigos o algo por el estilo, además, de alguna forma Goku-san me recordó a mi maestro: Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage- revelaba el tercero ante el asombro de Kakashi. -La voluntad de fuego, el afán de proteger a tus seres queridos, es algo que note que ardía en el espíritu de los dos Saiyajin, principalmente en Son Goku y con sus acciones solo lo ha demostrado aun más-

La sorpresa que Kakashi tenía en su rostro fue lentamente desapareciendo mientras también esbozaba una sonrisa que se notaba por sobre su máscara, pues comenzó a recordar todo lo que él Son había hecho durante el tiempo que había estado en la aldea, así como las mismas acciones de Gohan, su alumno. -Los salvo de la nube, peleo contra un Kage por proteger a las dos mujeres que se casaran con él, a alentado a muchos, incluso se enfrento a un jinchuriki con tal de cuidar a quienes aprecia, por no contar que nos ha brindado las semillas del ermitaño que rápidamente se convertirán en un recurso muy valioso para la aldea…- Hiruzen reconocía todas las acciones del Son mayor. -Ese hombre tiene un poder extraño…-

-¿Poder extraño?- Kakashi se atrevió a preguntar ante aquellas últimas palabras de su Hokage. -Sí, curiosamente se hace amigo de todos los que conoce, además, su inocencia lo hace ser muy infantil y despreocupado a pesar de ser muy poderoso, un alma bondadosa y pura que por azares del destino llego a nuestro mundo junto a su hijo que es casi igual que él, solo que el chico no es tan ingenuo como su padre-

-¿Es por eso que los dejo quedarse…?-

-No solo por eso, Kakashi…- se volvió a voltear para ver a su ninja. -Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha volvieron a sonreír, después de tantos años esas dos mujeres atormentadas por los errores de un viejo como yo volvieron a poner su rostro en alto, pues al conocer a Son Goku encontraron una nueva oportunidad-

Kakashi se quedo pensativo, pues era verdad, Goku tenía un extraño efecto en las personas, estas se volvían más alegres, bondadosos al conocerlo, incluso Sasuke ya se había ablandado un poco después de pasar las últimas semanas entrenando junto a Naruko y Gohan. -Es por eso Kakashi…- el nuevo llamado hizo Kakashi que volviera a mirar a su líder, pues había agachado la cabeza al ponerse a pensar en lo anterior. -Que ellos fueron aceptados en esta aldea, por su bondad, su amabilidad pero sobre todo, por ese deseo de volverse fuertes y proteger a la gente que aprecian, en ellos reside la voluntad de fuego, aun que no lo sepan jajaja-

El ninja del Sharingan sonreía ante las palabras finales de Hiruzen, a hora entendía por qué su líder les había dado tantas facilidades, apretó las inscripciones en su mano y con esa sonrisa se volvió a despedir de Sarutobi que solo se limito a observarlo salir de su oficina dejándolo solo. -La voluntad de fuego…- musitaba en voz baja el viejo Hokage solo para después volver a sus labores con una gran sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Calles de Konoha.

Gohan, Sakura, Naruko y Sasuke observaban a la extraña chica que había aparecido de repente. _-"¿Por qué siento dos presencias en esa chica rara…?"-_ Naruko haciendo uso de su nueva habilidad enseñada por Goku se preguntaba de forma mental ante sentir dos Ki en una misma persona. _-"¿Acaso también será una jinchuriki, como yo?"-_ la chica rubia continuaba con sus pensamientos sin dejar de observar a la pelirroja.

La chica en cuestión estaba boca abajo mientras miraba fulminante a Kanguro que se notaba a leguas que sudaba de miedo y nerviosismo. -No sabía que ya… Ya habías… Lle-Llegado herma…-

-¡Cállate!- exigió la chica mientras se desvanecía en una extraña y sorpresiva nube de arena, reapareciendo al lado de Kanguro que se había subyugado aun más ante la presencia de la chica llamada Gaara.

En eso la mencionada se giro hacia Gohan el cual le observaba de forma relajada, aun que el chico también se había dado cuenta que algo raro había en esa chica intento no demostrarlo por medio de sus reacciones. -Me disculpo por las tonterías de mi hermano- decía educadamente mientras se preparaba para caminar y alejarse ante las miradas de los demás.

-Claro, no hay problema…- el joven Son pensó de repente. _-"Dentro de ella hay un gigantesco Ki maligno, justo como con Naruko-chan"-_ sin dejar de ver a la chica que se acercaba a la otra rubia.

-Vámonos, llegaremos tarde…- llamo la chica a Kanguro que aun continuaba en su lugar. -¡S-sí, claro Gaara!- se apresuro a volverse a sujetar aquel extraño bulto en su espalda para disponerse a retirar.

-Una pregunta antes de que se vayan…- Gohan inquiría mirando a los tres chicos, siendo Gaara la única que volvió a voltear. -¿Por qué están aquí ninjas de la arena?- al ser un chico muy aplicado en la academia era obvio que ya conocía la geografía del mundo ninja, pero curiosamente no conocía sobre las fechas que se estaban dando esos acontecimientos.

-Hemos venido a los exámenes Chunin- la shinobi de la arena respondía sin apenas ganas. -Debo admitir que me han llamado la atención, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- la chica pregunto al azabache Saiyajin y también a Sasuke que gracias a un salto bajaba del árbol en donde había estado, todo esto a la par del silencio de Naruko, Sakura y los compañeros de Konohamaru.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha…- respondía a secas el chico de camiseta azul sin dejar de ver el rostro de la pelirroja, que les había perturbado desde hacía unos momentos atrás.

-Mi nombre es Gohan, Son Gohan…- sin miramientos respondía mirando directamente a la chica que sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo solo se giro para continuar su caminar. -Mi nombre es Gaara del Desierto- decía fugazmente sin detenerse seguida del chico con el rostro pintado y la rubia con el gran abanico en su espalda hasta que se perdieron al girar en una esquina pero aun siendo observados por Sasuke y Gohan.

-¿Los exámenes Chunin?- Naruko por fin volvía hablar haciendo aquella pregunta sin entender.

-Se puede ser mas idiota, los exámenes Chunin son las pruebas que los Genin deben superar para subir de rango- Sakura respondía intentando fastidiar a Naruko que le miro un poco molesta.

-¡Woow! Perdóname señorita frente de antena parabólica- Naruko exclamaba claramente exagerando las cosas. -¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- la rápida reacción de Sakura hizo reír a Naruko. -¿Eres sorda? ¿Quieres que te lo repita?-

-¡Rubia hija de…!-

Y una nueva discusión daba pie entre Sakura y Naruko con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon intentando separarlas, mientras, Gohan y Sasuke observaban aun hacia la dirección en donde se habían ido aquellos ninjas.

 _-"Debo estar listo, debo fortalecerme lo suficiente para poder superarte"-_ en la mente de Sasuke se escuchaban aquellas palabras mientras miraba por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a Gohan que estaba a su lado y un poco alejado.

 _-"Creo que por primera vez en mi vida me emociona esto jeje"-_ ese pensamiento estaba presente en el hijo de Goku al ver la nueva prueba que se avecinaba, con extraños y raros adversarios.

Una clara sonrisa se presento en el rostro del semi-Saiyajin, el cual a su manera estaba listo para el nuevo reto, sin importar que tan duro fuese ese obstáculo lo superaría justo y como su padre en el pasado supero tantos otros.

* * *

.

.

 _Buenas, bueno observando los nombres que me facilitaron he elegido los_ _ **3**_ _que había dicho, los cuales son:_

 _1\. Lazuli -Nombre sugerido por el lector **"HansSkorpion"** -_

 _2\. Jade -Nombre sugerido por el lector **"Juanan231283"** -_

 _3\. Hikari -Nombre sugerido por el lector **"Zafir09"** -_

 _Voten por su favorito, el ganador será aquel que llegue primero a los_ _ **15 votos**_ _. Adiós y cuídense._

 **-Avances-**

-Espero que Son Goku no haya olvidado su promesa- [El Daimio del fuego estaba listo para partir junto a su hija en una pequeña jira por el país del fuego antes de ir a Konoha]

-¡Estoy lista, deberás!- [Naruko como siempre caminaba sonriente y llena de determinación junto a sus compañeros]

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee y los reto, Sasuke Uchiha y Son Gohan- [un chico vestido igual que Gai se presentaba frente al equipo de Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan]

 _-"Quiero ver cuando te conviertas en Hokage, Naruko-chan"-_ [Gohan de forma repentina sostuvo una conversación telepática con la hija de Kushina]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Comienzo". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage…!- [azotando con su palma Naruko retaba al examinador] -¡Y nadie me arrebatara ese sueño!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Prospero año nuevo, se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	31. Capitulo 30: Comienzo

_**Vuelvo compañeros, como es debido, gracias por el apoyo ya estamos cerca de los setecientos reviews, jamás pensé que sucedería ya que desde los cuatrocientos me he sentido satisfecho, no pedía nada más así que se los agradezco de forma inmensa y eterna jeje, disfruten de este capítulo. Saludos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks for your words, I love knowing you like the story._ _See you soon._

 _ **-el rey son goku-**_ _Lo que quieres tu es lemon canijo jajajajajaja, no te preocupes en cualquier rato también se embaraza jeje, Gracias por comentar, nos vemos._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y comentar, se aprecia, nos estamos leyendo. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Eso es bueno, esa Mikoto hasta que se le hizo, Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Bueno ya vez como es Tori y Toei… Pero bueno, gracias por tu voto y observaciones. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Tu voto ya a sido tomado en cuenta amigo, gracias y con respecto a tu pregunta, pues Kushina será la de la niña así que ya sabes que va ser lo que va a tener Mikoto jeje y el nombre pues es obvio ¿No? Te vuelvo agradeces y me despido. Adiós._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Bueno la verdad, es que intento hacer a este Goku un poco más consciente de sus emociones como padre, aun que también se que tal vez no hubiera reaccionado como lo puse pero como dije, que demonios, hay que hacerlo más sentimental al cabeza de chorlito jeje A hora pasando a tu sugerencia, lo veo mal amigo, veras ya casi termino de escribir este arco y ya no puedo hacer cambios en la historia por que si lo hago me tendría que poner a reescribir muchos de los capítulos, lo siento. Nos vemos y de todo corazón igual gracias por la sugerencia, se aprecia. Hasta luego._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Claro que puedes votar, ¿Por qué no? jeje Ese Roshi no aprende, es el pervertido por excelencia jaja así que es normal que le de esos momentos jaja y qué bueno que te hice recordar ese gran momento en tu vida, nos estamos leyendo y cuídate. Saludos._

 _ **-Veggetto 45-**_ _Gracias por comentar compañero "Veggetto 45", bueno respondiéndote, no, las únicas que van a tener hijos son Kushina y Mikoto, las demás, o no van a poder o simplemente no van a querer tener así de sencillo y con respecto a su petición de un fic de Goku y Akame ga kill, siéndote sincero no conozco ese manga o anime, perdona jaja lo busque en internet y no me suena de nada, no estoy muy metido en animes de guerra la verdad, pero igual me lo pienso, lo veo y me animo hacer un fic crossover, gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto._

 _ **-ngel Rodrguez-**_ _Que bueno es leerte de nuevo amigo, no te preocupes, cambiarte si es difícil arreglar todo, mudanza, muebles, costos, cambio de dirección en tus identificaciones, ¡uf! es demasiado la verdad, pero bueno, es agradable volver a leerte como he dicho, espero que siga siendo así, gracias por tus deseos, atrasados jaja los mismos que yo te deseo a ti. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Gracias por tu voto compañero, se aprecia, y con respecto a lo de Goku conviviendo, bueno la verdad, tal vez no lo muestre pero él durante sus misiones convive con varios ninjas de la aldea, pues ya casi todos lo conocen y lo han visto actuar, de que tiene amistades las tiene créeme, lo que pasa es que no muestro todo lo que hace en su día, pero anda de "arriba a abajo" jeje. Adiós y gracias por tu preciado comentario._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Esperemos que ese bebé ablande el corazón de Sasuke, pues Gohan conociéndolo si se entregara a su hermanito y tal vez Itachi también, claro cuando sepa o eso quiero creer. Y bueno con lo de los guerreros Z, los quise "desempolvar" un poco después de todo me había centrado mucho en 21 sin meterlos a ellos así que bueno quise dar un poquito de variedad jeje. Gracias Rey nos vemos en tu historia. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Friendzoneada, bueno, a medias pues no se va a mostrar interesada en Gohan, al menos en el aspecto rematico, pero tal vez en el futuro algo de cierto haya jeje. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Claro que viene lo bueno, espero te guste esta reinterpretación y que no te desagrade por no ser "original" como alguna personas inconformes dicen jeje. Nos vemos y gracias amigo._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario, se aprecia el interés. Nos vemos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola compañero y gracias por tus palabras y la corrección al nombre de Kankúro, desde que lo conocí me acostumbre a decirle Kanguro jaja pero bueno a hora le corregiré cuando aparezca. Nos vemos y otra vez gracias._

 _ **-Raizer23-**_ _No te preocupes si te equivocaste, todos nos equivocamos pues somos humanos. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Hola y un gusto volver a leerte, a falta de saber si hablas Ingles o Español te responderé por mi lengua madre, bueno llevar razón en todo, Mikoto extraña a Itachi aun que al mismo tiempo intenta no hablar tanto de él para no hacer sentir mal o enfadar a Sasuke el cual no entiende razones y cuando su madre le intenta contar algo sobre su hermano él lo toma como que su madre intenta justificar el acto de matar a su padre y al resto del clan, Goku aun es ajeno a esto, pues Mikoto tiene miedo de contarle a Goku que fue lo que paso, aun que ya casi se lo cuenta, en próximos capítulos lo hará así que es ahí cuando el Son deberá hacer algo o al menos pensar en algo. Hasta pronto, saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola compañero(a), respondiéndote bueno solo nacerá una de cada tres semillas plantadas, esto para garantizar la "extrañeza" de estas así como que en la tierra en donde se sembraran no es la tierra sagrada de siempre, dando respuesta a tu otra pregunta, bueno, tú mismo te diste la respuesta jaja así que estate tranquilo(a), además, te doy las gracias por tu voto ya se ha tomado en cuenta. Adiós._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Bueno en efecto, Lazuli es el nombre real de 18, pero bueno no importa que 21 lo tenga ya que a 18 siempre la han nombrado así, por el número y no por su nombre en cambio a 21 si procurare que al menos Goku y gente cercana le diga por su nombre, aquel que resulte ganador. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Bueno de momento Gaara es calmada por que más adelante se descontrola jaja, tu voto es apreciado compañero, SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor. Adiós._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 o 45 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El equipo 7 conoce a los alumnos de Gai-_

 _-Lee reta en una pelea a Gohan y a Sasuke-_

 _-El equipo de sonido tiene órdenes de vigilar a Sasuke y a Gohan-_

 _-El Daimio de la tierra del fuego sospecha que Hiruzen ha hecho algo con Goku-_

 _-Las riñas entre Naruko e Ino continúan-_

 _-Anko siente curiosidad por el padre de Gohan y por este mismo-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 30: Comienzo.**

Días antes: Palacio feudal del país del fuego.

Adelin y su padre, el Daimio del país de fuego subían a un elegante carruaje mientras a su alrededor se miraba una gran cantidad de ninjas y samuráis, ya no se arriesgaría a que pasara lo mismo que la última vez.

-Esperemos que Son Goku ya allá tomado una decisión- el hombre decía mientras se acomodaba a un lado de su hija que se le notaba impaciente, aun que lo ocultaba muy bien en esa conducta fría que le caracterizaba.

-¿Estas nerviosa, hija?- pregunto atrayendo la atención de la joven de cabellos azules que le miro sin entender el por qué de aquella pregunta sin aparente sentido. -¿Por qué estaría nerviosa, padre?-

-No sé, tal vez por que Goku-san se reusé a casarse contigo- indago el viejo haciendo que la chica se tensara aun más. -En tal caso lo obligas…- respondió con total naturalidad impresionando incluso a su padre.

-¿Eres consciente del poder de ese hombre? No podría obligarlo a casarse contigo aun que quisiera- reconoció el Daimio, pues aun recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado hacia ya casi tres meses.

-Tsk…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven mientras dejaba de ver a su padre para centrar su vista a otra parte, aquel gesto de desaprobación por parte del de su hija, hizo que el hombre riese un poco ganándose una mirada disgustada por parte de su hija.

 _-"Algo me dice que Sarutobi no se quedo quieto así que me puedo esperar todo"-_ el feudo pensó sin dejar de ver a su hija, la chica aun que no lo demostrara de forma abierta y natural estaba emocionada por volver a ver al Saiyajin, después de todo conocer a ese hombre con semejante poder solo una vez en la vida pasaba.

Después de lo anterior el carruaje comenzó a moverse alertado a sus ocupantes que el viaje había comenzado. Adelin estaba molesta con las cosas que su padre le había dicho pero, era consciente que tampoco debía darse esperanzas, no es que quisiera a Goku era solo que estaba eclipsada con el poder que este demostró, solo eso, aun que tampoco podía negar lo atractivo que era el Son mayor a sus ojos de color rojo.

 _[Nota del autor: Antes que nada, debo aclararles chicos que aun que no estoy complemente apegado al canon de Naruto, el parecido será muy alto y_ _no por qué no se me ocurra algo distinto_ _, si no es por la simple razón que esto no pretende ser "original" si no es como ya lo había dicho, esto es una "reinterpretación" de los sucesos de Naruto pero con la presencia de Goku y Gohan, aun así es obvio que abran partes que cambiaran mucho para mantener la coherencia, mientras, otras casi no lo harán, espero lo sepan entender, lo que sí es completamente "original" son las sagas que integro entre los sucesos canónicos. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Actualidad: Konoha.

Inochi le estaba explicando a Goku el cuidado de las plantas de las semillas del ermitaño, el Yamanaka se había acercado mucho a los dos Son, por no decir que Ino no perdía tiempo pues cada vez que su sabia que su padre iba a visitarlos por el asunto del invernadero rápidamente lo miraba como una excusa para ver a Gohan, durante ese tiempo su relación se había fortalecido a tan punto que los dos chicos pasaban gran parte de su tiempo libre, claro, siempre y cuando la chica rubia con marcas bigotes en sus mejillas no interfiriera como era común de lo contrario se armaban verdaderos disturbios a ya a donde fueran. Gohan en tal punto muerto lo único que intentaba vagamente era mediar con las dos chicas pero de nada servía, las disputas aumentaban a cada paso, a hora que las dos reconocían sus sentimientos por el semi-Saiyajin todo se había complicado para él ya que estaba en medio de la pelea, con Sakura las cosas no iban mejor, la chica de cabello rosa cada vez se interesaba más en el chico lo que provoco que en más de una ocasión Naruko y ella terminaran igual: Discutiendo, aun que con la diferencia que se calmaban rápido gracias a las interferencias de Gohan.

-¿Ya entendió lo que debe hacer cada vez que note la tierra sin sustrato?- Inochi Yamanaka sostenía entre sus manos un puño de tierra lleno de insectos, cortesía de los Aburame, pues estos habían criado una casta de sus insectos para que removieran la tierra y la mantuvieran fértil para que las plantas tuvieran nutrientes de forma constante. Antes de volver a hablar el hombre de cabello rubio disperso el puño de tierra sobre varias plantas pequeñas que ya habían nacido durante esos días, aun que considerando la naturaleza de estas tardarían meses antes de poder si quiera dar alguna semilla.

-Debo poner esa cosa encima sobre la tierra, es decir, añadir una capa de tierra con esos insectos en cada línea- Goku se miraba confundido, a pesar de haberse dedicado un poco a la agricultura no se le daba bien, pero entrenar era todo lo contrario. Inochi suspiro por haber logrado que el Saiyajin por fin entendiera, después de varias explicaciones por su parte por fin Goku logro retener la información. -Exacto, Goku-san, por fin lo entendió-

El Son esbozo una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, mientras, se llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca. -jejeje Gracias por tenerme paciencia Inochi jaja-

-Bueno da igual, a hora que ya sabe lo que debe hacer me retiro, los exámenes están por empezar así que debo estar listo- dicho lo anterior los dos adultos salían del invernadero, el cual Goku cerró una vez que estuvieron fuera, Inochi se despido de Kushina y Mikoto que para variar estaban en la casa del Son, más concretamente en el patio en frente de la vivienda, Goku se acerco a sus dos prometidas que observaban como el rubio padre de Ino se alejaba por la calle que conectaba con el terreno de los Son.

-No te preocupes, Goku-kun, nosotras cuidaremos de las plantas de las semillas del ermitaño- Kushina decía con una sonrisa jovial en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver a su futuro marido.

-Gracias Kushina-chan, la agricultura nunca ha sido lo mío jaja- reconoció el Son mayor sin perder su sonrisa.

-Gohan también debe aprender a cuidar de las plantas, digo en caso que algún día no nos encontremos en la aldea- Mikoto sugería dirigiéndose a Kushina. -Sí, tienes razón, pero por a hora no podemos decirle algo al chico, debe estar junto a su equipo en la academia ninja, la primer prueba de los exámenes inicia hoy… Espero que les vaya bien, mas a Naruko considerando lo mala que es para los exámenes escritos- Kushina se notaba un poco preocupada por su hija, la kunoichi ya estaba enterada de las pruebas, como la mayoría de Jounin de la aldea, por lo que sabía que primer prueba del examen seria escrito y quien lo dirigiría seria ni más ni menos que Ibiki Morino el interrogador más despiadado de la aldea, era un especialista jugando con la mente de los demás por lo que no lo tendrían fácil los chicos del equipo 7 para avanzar.

-No se preocupen, ellos pasaran, confiemos en que lo harán- el Saiyajin intento tranquilizar a sus dos prometidas que le sonrieron ante el intento del hombre. -Goku-kun tiene razón, debemos confiar en ellos- Mikoto también alentó a Kushina que lentamente iba dejando su pesimismo atrás. -Sí, debemos confiar- con una sonrisa finalmente reconocía la pelirroja.

* * *

Konoha: Academia ninja.

-¡Estoy lista, deberás!- Naruko se miraba muy contenta mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, les habían citado en el salón 301 al cual se dirigían los cuatro, la única que estaba extasiada con la prueba era la rubia Uzumaki por los demás no parecían tan emocionados por lo que se iba a desarrollar.

 _-"Naruko-chan está muy entusiasmada jeje"-_ Gohan que iba detrás de la chica de cabellera rubia pensaba sin perder de vista a la muchacha, pero algo les distrajo, pues estos miraron como adelante había una gran multitud de Genin de la aldea. -¿Qué está pasando ahí?- Sakura se preguntaba con curiosidad mientras ella y los demás se acercaban para ver que ocurría.

Cuando fueron capaces de ver a través de la multitud pudieron observar como un chico con dos espadas shuriken en la espalda, de cabellos negros, cabellos despeinados y puntiagudos así como con la banda de Konoha en la frente estaba junto a otro chico muy parecido a Izumo uno de los guardias de la puerta.

Ambos chicos cortaban el paso a lo que parecía el aula 301 que curiosamente era a donde iban los alumnos de Kakashi.

También pudieron ver como un chico con un traje verde de cuerpo entero, peinado de jícara, ojos grandes y cejudos estaba en el suelo aparentemente golpeado por uno de las chicos que bloqueaban el paso.

-Que no entienden que no los dejaremos pasar- decía uno de los chicos que estaba frente a la puerta.

-¿Cual es el problema?- Sasuke acercándose decía mirando a los dos chicos que también le regresaron la mirada, todo esto ante los demás que observaban en silencio lo que se estaba dando en aquel lugar.

-Al parecer han llegado más niños…- chico con las espadas shuriken en su espalda observaba con una sonrisa a Sasuke que solo se limito a volver hablar con un semblante normal. -Quiten el genjutsu de la puerta- ordeno el Uchiha sorprendiendo a los dos chicos que cuidaban la entrada.

-Vaya al parecer se dio cuenta…- acto seguido el letrero que indicaba la entrada al siguiente piso cambiaba de 301 a 201 sorprendiendo a todos. -Miraste, era verdad que eran un genjutsu- se escuchaba el parloteo de los demás chicos presentes. Los compañeros del Uchiha solo se limitaron a acercarse a Sasuke pero no todos pues Gohan se acerco al chico sentado en el suelo. -¿Estás bien?- preguntaba mientras tendía su mano para ayudar a levantarse aun sorprendido chico de verde y a una chica castaña que estaba junto a él. -Si…- con un poco de desconfianza el chico de cejas pobladas se levantaba del suelo siendo ayudado por un sonriente Gohan.

Después de aquello, también se acerco otro chico de ojos claros muy similares a los de Hinata. -¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?- sin esperar a nada pregunto directo a Sasuke el cual también le miraba sin emociones aparentes. -No tengo por qué responder-

Eso molesto un poco al chico de cabello largo atado en una pequeña coleta que no dejaba descolgar completamente su peinado, sus manos estaba vendas, así como que portaba un short negro y sandalias ninja comunes y su torso era cubierto por una chaqueta de color beis.

-Tú eres Son Gohan ¿Verdad?- el chico de ropas verdes y banda ninja en la cintura preguntaba al chico azabache que le miraba sereno. -Sí, un gusto…- estiro su mano en forma de saludo cosa que el otro chico también hizo ante las miradas de los demás.

 _-"Este es el hijo del hombre que derroto con suma facilidad a Gai-sensei, debe ser fuerte"-_ el chico dejando de apretar la mano de Gohan pensaba recordando como Gai les conto su enfrentamiento en contra "del ninja con la llama de la juventud más grande de este mundo" cosa que hizo que el chico con nombre Lee se entusiasmara y se preparara para cuando conociera al hijo de aquel hombre.

-Chicos, debemos irnos…- Sakura tomando de la mano a Naruko se encamino junto a Gohan cosa que alerto al azabache. -Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos jeje- dicho lo anterior Sakura también tomo de la mano a Gohan comenzándose alejar por el pasillo siendo seguidos de cerca por Sasuke que dejo solo al otro chico con el que había entablado conversación.

-¿Qué piensan?-

-No lo sé, Neji, se ven muy lindos, en especial ese chico llamado Sasuke…- Tenten, pues ese era el nombre de la castaña con pantalones de color azul oscuro decía observando cómo se alejaban los integrantes del equipo 7.

-¡No me refería a eso, Tenten!- esbozaba con fastidio el que parecía ser un miembro del clan Hyuga al presentar los mismos ojos que Hinata o Hiashi.

-Yo digo que son "interesantes…" En especial ese chico llamado Gohan- Lee tomaba la palabra, pues su interés en Gohan se había visto incrementado al ver la forma de ser del chico hijo de Goku.

-A hora que lo mencionas, ese chico es hijo del tal "Son Goku", el mismo que derroto a Gai-sensei- Neji indago en el tema con sumo interés. -Sí, es ese mismo…- reconocía el chico de cejas pobladas.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde- Neji dando media vuelto también comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por Tenten, pero Lee aun se mantuvo en su lugar haciendo que su compañera volteara a verle. -Lee debemos irnos-

-Adelántense, voy a hacer algo…- dicho lo anterior Lee se alejo de sus dos compañeros confundiendo a la chica de ojos marrones. -¿Eh…? ¿A hora que va a hacer?- inquiría llena de duda la chica ante la inexplicable acción de su compañero.

Neji con sus dos ojos cerrados intervenía ante la duda de su compañera y amiga. -No es obvio… Los retara-

Eso lo que ocasiono fue que la chica se confundiera aun mas, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras querían decir. -¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Yo que sé, así es él, recuerda…-

Sin hacer mucho caso el castaño volvió a su caminar alejándose de su compañera. -¡Oye, espérame!- se apresuro Tenten para no quedarse sola en el pasillo.

* * *

El equipo 7 llegaba a una especie de salón grande, todos caminaba tranquilos hasta que… -¡Esperen!- una voz repentina se escucho desde sus espaldas haciéndolos girar a todos, al voltear miraron como en un pasillo arriba se podía ver aquel mismo chico de ropas verdes de antes, este miraba con desafío a Sasuke y Gohan mientras Naruko y Sakura estaban observando al chico raro intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Qué quieres?- Sasuke preguntaba adelantándose un poco a sus demás compañeros.

De un salto, Lee caía al piso del gran salón mientras no perdía de vista a sus "objetivos". -Mi nombre es Rock Lee y los reto a un duelo- decía retante el chico, Sasuke ante esto le miro confiado mientras que Gohan solo le observo intentando comprender la extraña actitud del chico aquel.

-¿Pero este cejudo que dice?- Naruko hablaba con burla cosa que hizo sonrojar a Lee de molestia, más que nada por el "insulto" de la chica de ojos azules. -Tu hermosa, será mejor que guardes silencio, aun que tu voz suena tan bella como el sonido de un riachuelo tranquilo-

La quijada de la chica se disloco cuando escucho a Lee decirle así, una pequeña vena de enfado se noto en su frente mientras sus ojos ardía producto del atrevimiento, no estaba acostumbrada a que le elogiaran y si era el caso el que quería que le dijese esas cosas seria Gohan. -¡Guárdate tus cumplidos para ti, cejas de lija!- grito molesta deprimiendo a Lee en una situación un tanto cómica. -No tenias que decirme así- se lamento el chico agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno basta…- Sasuke hablaba mirando a lee que se volvía a reponer de lo anterior. -Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los novatos de este año…- miraba al mencionado mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque. -Y Son Gohan, él otro novato estrella- término diciendo dedicándole otra mirada al joven semi-Saiyajin que continuaba observándole.

-¿Quieres pelear con nosotros aun sabiendo quienes somos?- Sasuke con una mirada seria lanzo aquella pregunta al Rock Lee que estaba expectante. -He escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes, especialmente de ese chico llamado Gohan, pero tampoco debo descartar al miembro del clan Uchiha, es decir, a ti, así que si los reto aquí y a hora ¡Por la llama de la juventud!- concluía mientras sus ojos ardían en determinación.

-¿Te encargos tú o yo de este payaso?- Sasuke preguntaba a Gohan que estaba un poco alejado de él. -Bueno creo que sería un buen calentamiento, aun que no voy a pelear para nada enserio- sorprendentemente Gohan comenzó a hacer estiramientos para prepararse, sentir la determinación de Lee le emociono, aun que no lo pareciese la conducta del joven Son estaba cambiando, no de forma total pero si había habido un cambio después de su recuperación.

-Está bien, encárgate tú…- con un suspiro cansado Sasuke se metió sus manos a sus bolsillos como común mente lo hacía mientras se giraba para dejarle espacio a Gohan. _-"Vengare la derrota de Gai-sensei y una vez que lo haga podre alcanzar la ¡Gran llama de la juventud!"-_ Lee apretando uno de sus puños con determinación decía en su mente recordando a su sensei el cual era Maito Gai.

-Bien, ¿Listo?- volviéndose a poner en posición Lee esperaba el primer movimiento de Gohan el cual estaba en frente de él, con los demás por detrás. _-"Gohan-kun"-_ Sakura se miraba un poco preocupada por el chico, pero a su vez Naruko no se notaba mortificada en los más mínimo, pues conocía la fuerza del joven Son mejor que nadie.

-Cuando quieras, Lee-san- el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia con sus manos hacia delante y juntas, haciendo ver a Lee que el joven conocía las reglas básicas de combate dentro de las artes marciales, sería un enfrentamiento de Taijutsu vs Taijutsu.

Sin perder más tiempo Lee se lanzo al Gohan el cual esperaba sus movimientos, en un rápido y débil bloqueo por parte de Saiyajin hibrido una fuerte patada por parte del chico de grandes cejas se vio interrumpida impresionándolo en el acto.

 **-*¡PUUM!*-**

El golpe de la patada de Lee fue fácilmente contra restado con la defensa simple de Gohan el cual ni si quiera se había movido de su lugar. _-"No esperaba menos del hijo del hombre que derroto a Gai-sensei… Pero, ¡aun me falta mucho para ser derrotado!"-_ pensó mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y se preparaba para volver atacar.

-Ese ataque fue rápido… No lo pude seguir, pero Son lo detuvo muy fácilmente- Sasuke desde su lugar reconoció aquello sin perder su mirada de los dos chicos que contendían.

-¿En qué momento dio aquella patada? Fue muy rápido- Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida que su compañero Uchiha, a pesar de saber que Gohan era muy fuerte no podía evitar no sorprenderse cada vez que el chico mostraba un poco de sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. -Nada mal, Lee-san esa patada fue muy fuerte- Gohan elogio el esfuerzo de Lee que continuaba observándolo y analizando su estilo en busca de alguna abertura en su defensa. -Gra-gracias-

Tomando otra vez velocidad de forma fugas y repentina Lee aparecía detrás de Gohan que al parecer no se esperaba el movimiento del chico de cejas pobladas. -¡Detrás de ti, Gohan-kun!-

Tan lento que como si de una cámara lenta se tratara Gohan levanto su brazo derecho para bloquear el golpe que se avecinaba. _-"¡Ya entiendo! Está usando el Ki para descubrir sus movimientos… Al parecer no solo el Ki sirve para detectar a los enemigos, si no también te ayuda a leer sus movimientos"-_ Sasuke caía en esa conclusión al ver la facilidad con la que Gohan estaba rechazando los golpes de Rock Lee.

 _ **-¡Remolino de la hoja!-**_

 **-*¡POOM!*-**

Una leve onda de viento se presento ante el impacto de la gran patada circulatoria de Lee en contra del brazo de Gohan que lo sujeto de esta arrojándolo hacia la pared, pero Lee rápidamente volvió a tomar el control de su caída haciéndolo de pie.

 _-"No puedo romper su defensa… A menos que…"-_ Lee se miraba consternado, pues Gohan no había hecho ningún movimiento grande y aun así había bloqueado todos los intentos de golpe por parte del chico discípulo de Gai. _-"Lo siento, Gai-sensei pero tendré que usar esa técnica secreta"-_ volvía a pensar mientras se preparaba, liberando un poco de venda de una de sus manos cubiertas por estas, cosa que confundió a todos.

-¿A hora que trama ese cejotas?-

Lee volviendo a desaparecer reapareció justo debajo de Gohan el cual se exalto un poco, pues no esperaba que el chico fuese tan rápido. _-"Vaya tiene una gran velocidad también"-_ el chico Son pensó. **-*¡PUUM!*-** mientras recibía de lleno una gran patada en el mentón, ante la mirada completamente abierta de sus demás compañeros, pues no se esperaban que Lee le fuese a dar un golpe siquiera, pero la sorpresa fue más grande para el mencionado pues no levanto en lo más mínimo a Gohan del suelo con aquella patada por parte de él. -¡¿Qué?!- se dijo sorprendido mirando hacia arriba la cara sonriente del chico Son.

Pero antes de que Lee recuperara su acción tras su sorpresa algo paso. -¡LEE!- una nube de humo se presento de repente en el gran salón desconcertando a todos, pero en especial al chico de verde que rápidamente se giro al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¡Gai-sensei!- Lee corrió arrodillarse ante la nube de humo blanco que lentamente se despejaba dejando ver a un hombre con las mismas "fachas" que el chico, pero adicionando que portaba un chaleco Jounin, este miraba estricto a su alumno pues al parecer supo que era lo que este iba hacer.

-¿Quién es él? ¡Es incluso más raro que Lee!- Naruko decía con suma sorpresa en su voz, a la par que tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos al ver el aspecto del maestro de chico de ropas verdes y peinado raro.

-¡Gai-sensei no es raro!- Lee replicaba molesto mientras perdía su posición por mirar y responder a Naruko.

-Déjalos- Gai intento calmar a su alumno que le volvió a ver, solo para después dirigir su mirada al joven Saiyajin, reconociéndolo de inmediato. -Ese jovencito al que te acabas de enfrentar, Lee…- volvió a decir el hombre atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos. -¡Tiene la llama de la juventud aun más gran que tú!- lo apunto con uno de sus dedos de forma acusadora haciéndolo retroceder a la vez que…

Lee al escuchar aquello se dejo caer al suelo mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos. -No diga eso sensei… **-*Snif*-**

-¡Pero qué par de payasos!- Sakura y Naruko estaba boquiabiertas por la forma tan "distinta" de ser del sensei de Lee el cual se volvió a recomponer. -¡Le juro que entrenare más fuerte para que mi llama sea aun mayor!-

-Lo sé, Lee, se que lo lograras…- después de aquellas palabras Gai se dirigió hacia los chicos que aun le miraban. -¡Viene hacia acá!- Sakura se miraba horrorizada al ver esa apariencia tan ñoña de los dos individuos con el mismo peinado, mismas cejas y mismas ropas.

-Ustedes son los alumnos de Kakashi… Un gusto, mi nombre es Maito Gai, pero me conformo con que me llamen "gran sensei"-

Una gota de sudor se creó en las nucas de los chicos.

-Ni sueñe que le diremos así- Sakura decía mirando con escepticismo al maestro de Lee.

-Pero bueno, será mejor que se vayan al salón de registro ya que de lo contrario no podrán ingresar a los exámenes, tu también Lee- Gai aconsejaba mientras tomaba una pose pensativa y observaba con detenimiento a los alumnos de Kakashi, su eterno rival. -¡Ah…!- se dirigió a Gohan. -Dile a tu padre que espero la revancha- término de decir mientras sonreía con una expresión llena de determinación y seguridad.

-Cla-Claro- el joven Son respondía rascándose la nuca. _-"Es muy raro"-_ pensó para sí el chico hibrido ante la actitud de Gai.

* * *

Después de despedirse de ese par de "payasos" los chicos de equipo 7 por fin llegaban a su destino encontrándose en un gran salón lleno de ninjas de todos lados, muchos de ellos tenían expresiones duras y poco amistosas, mientras en la multitud estaba el equipo de la arena y mas al fondo se podía ver el equipo de Neji, Tenten y Lee que también había llegado al gran salón.

 _"Así que es ese el chico que Orochimaru-sama nos pidió vigilar… Claramente se ve que no es para nada débil"-_ Dosu analizaba a Gohan entre la multitud.

-¿De verdad creen que esos chiquillos sean la gran cosa?- Zaku preguntaba a sus compañeros mirando con detenimiento a Sasuke y Gohan, este estaba sentado sobre una banca entre la multitud de ninjas y junto a Dosu y Kin.

-Por algo Orochimaru-sama nos encomendó enfrentarnos a esos dos… Algo me dice que esconden más de lo que aparentan, en especial ese muchacho llamado Son Gohan- decía Dosu respondiendo a la pregunta de su compañero.

-Vaya, vaya volvemos a estar reunidos, los diez novatos- una voz perruna llamo la atención de los chicos que miraban a la multitud de ninjas que tampoco les quitaban los ojos de encima. -Kiba- Naruko pronunciaba el nombre que de quien efecto era aquella voz que había aparecido de la nada, Akamaru descansaba en su cabeza como era habitual en el pequeño canido.

En eso también aparecieron Hinata y Shino que como siempre estaba cayado.

-Espero que este examen valga la pena, ¿Verdad Sasuke?- el presuntuoso chico Inuzuka se dirigía a Sasuke que seguía mirando a la multitud de ninjas. -Si…- se limito a responder con aquella monosílaba cortante.

-Después de todo estos exámenes no están hechos para perdedores- miro de reojo a Naruko la cual le ignoro por completo.

-Ho… Ho-Hola Gohan-kun- Hinata saludaba con timidez a un Gohan distraído observando con detenimiento hacia ciertas partes de la multitud de ninjas. _-"Puedo sentir varias presencias malignas"-_ se decía con preocupación, actuaria con cautela después de todo no se lanzaría a pelear por nada.

-Ah… Hola Hinata-chan- una vez que el chico supo quien le saludos no dudo en hacerlo como comúnmente lo hacía acompañando su saludo como no con una sonrisa Son.

La chica no pudo sostenerle la mirada, pues rápidamente agacho su vista para evitar que el chico mirara su rubor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien se le abrazo la espalda. -¿Me extrañaste, Gohan-kun?- ino hacia acto de presencia junto a sus compañeros de equipo Shikamaru y Chouji.

-jeje Hola Ino-chan- respondía amigable el Son sin darse cuenta del par de miradas asesinas que habían detrás de él, pues una pertenecía a Naruko que quería jalar de la cola de caballo a Ino y la otra aun que disimulada pertenecía a Sakura, mientras Hinata se aguantaba los celos en silencio, ese chico le gustaba tenía que reconocerlo.

-¡Suelta la espalda de Gohan-kun…!- por fin Naruko se atrevió a apelar en contra de las acciones de la otra rubia de ojos celestes. -Emm…- Ino le saco la lengua indicando que no le aria caso.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo -*suspiro*- que lata…- Shikamaru comenzó a quejarse al ver la muy posible pelea que se daría entre Naruko e Ino.

-Yo que ustedes le bajaría un poco al volumen…- se escucho haciendo que todos los chicos mirasen hacia la dirección en donde se había escuchado aquella voz. -Digo si no quieren hacer enojar a estos chicos- termino de decir mientras un chico de cabellos blancos y lentes redondos se los acomodaba, en su frente descansaba la banda ninja de Konoha indicando que era un shinobi de esta, pero más allá de todo era el mismísimo Kabuto, quien era un espía encubierto por parte de Orochimaru dentro de los exámenes.

Gohan inmediatamente le dio mala espina ese tipo, no sabía por qué pero lo sentía. _-"Su Ki no es maligno pero, aun así hay algo que me inquieta de él"-_ pensó el Son mientras Ino se apartaba del chico.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Naruko pregunto con curiosidad al no reconocer al extraño. -Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, un gusto- se presentaba con amabilidad el albino mientras se acercaba a los chicos que continuaban observándole con cierto desconcierto y desconfianza.

-¿Dijiste que te llamabas Kabuto?- Sakura que estaba al pie de Naruko preguntaba al reconocer aquel nombre.

-Así es, mi nombre es ese…- respondía con un poco de confusión el peliblanco. -Disculpa pero, ¿Esta no es la primera vez que cursas el examen verdad?-

-Exacto…- se rasco la nuca aparentando vergüenza. -Pero a pesar de no ser mi primera vez cursando el examen, he podido recolectar información muy útil…- en eso el chico saco de sus bolsillos una gran cantidad de tarjetas extrañas que extrañaron a los demás que observaban. -Estas son, mis info tarjetas…- se explico mientras se agachaba y colocaba la pequeña pila de tarjetas en el suelo. _-"¿Info tarjetas?"-_ Sasuke pensó con intriga al escuchar aquel raro nombre. -Estas tarjetas reúnen información de los exámenes así como de los candidatos que participan- Kabuto continuo su explicación, pero con el añadido de que a hora Sasuke se había interesado más en esas extrañas herramientas. -¿Puedes mostrarme la información de alguno de ellos?-

-Claro, solo dime sus nombre e intentare buscar algo en mi "colección"- acomodándose sus lentes Kabuto observo con una leve sonrisa a Sasuke que le regreso el gesto ante lo que vería. -Muéstrame a Rock Lee y a Son Gohan- eso último saco de onda al semi-Saiyajin así como a los demás. -¿pero qué dices, Sasuke-baka?- Naruko replico un poco molesta ante lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, pues claramente estaba intentando investigar a su propio compañeros de equipo. -Déjalo Naruko-chan, no tengo nada que esconder- Gohan llamo a la chica rubia para que se calmase cosa que esta hizo.

-Está bien…- después de tomar el puñado de cartas, saco dos del montón, una con información sobre Rock Lee y Gohan. Después de revelarlas Sasuke y los demás descubrieron que Rock Lee era extremadamente bueno en Taijutsu a pesar de haber "perdido" en contra de Gohan y con respecto a este, lo único que se sabía de momento, era que su Taijutsu era tan alto como el de un Jounin mientras sus demás habilidades estaban bajas a comparación del Ninjutsu que también estaba un poco alto, esto tomando en cuenta las técnicas de Ki, nadie se espero otra cosa, pues Gohan era considerando uno de los Genin más poderosos de la hoja.

 _-"Maldición no descubrí nada útil"-_ Sasuke se miraba un poco fastidiado de estar en la misma posición con respecto a sus conocimientos sobre Gohan y sus habilidades, pues el Uchiha estaba lejos de ver completamente el poder de su rival.

-En fin… Espero que la información te haya servido, después de todo son novatos y no saben cómo mediar esto- Kabuto tomaba del suelo sus tarjetas y las volvía a introducir entre sus ropas, la mayoría de los chicos estaban un poco temerosos de lo que esos exámenes significaban, pero eso no impedía que Naruko demostrase su coraje y valía.

 _-"¡No señor! No voy a retroceder, si tengo que hacer estos exámenes para convertirme en Hokage, lo hare por qué…"-_ la chica con mirada azul apunto con uno de sus dedos a la multitud mientras una gran sonrisa desafiante se presentaba en ella. -¡Yo soy Naruko Uzumaki! ¡La futura Hokage de esta aldea, deberás! ¡Nadie me vencerá!- comenzó a reír mientras miraba a los ninjas que se le quedaron mirando un poco molestos pero sin hacer nada en contra de ella. Ante esto Sasuke sonrió junto a Gohan esa chica tenía una voluntad inquebrantable. _-"Se parece mucho a papá… Los dos nunca se rinden sin importar que obstáculo aparezca"-_ el joven Son reconoció aquello notando el gran parecido que Goku y Naruko guardaban.

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?!- Ino la tomo del cuello de su chaleco arrastrándola hacia atrás, ante la mirada de los demás chicos y Kabuto. -¡Por tu culpa nos van a matar!- replicaba llena de molestia y temor la Yamanaka mientras sujetaba fuertemente del cuello a Naruko, -¡Suéltame, cabello despintado!-

-Chicas, chicas cálmense- Sakura intento intervenir para no empeorar la situación pero de nada sirvió.

-Esa chiquilla latosa…- Kankúro hablaba desde su lugar al pie de sus dos compañeras. -Es muy divertida y temerosa- respondía con una sonrisa confiada la chica rubia del grupo, la cual respondía al nombre de Temari.

-¡Escuchen montón de sabandijas gritonas!- una gran nube de humo se presento detrás del escritorio del profesor revelando a Ibiki Morino y un puñado de ninjas vestidos con trajes grisáceos, estos reían levemente al ver las caras de sorpresa que la mayoría de ninjas presentes habían puesto, incluidos nos novatos en donde Ino y Naruko ya se habían calmado.

-Muy bien, después de que por fin se callaron la boca…- dirigiendo su mirada penetrante a Naruko e Ino que comenzaron a sudar frio. -Comenzaremos la primer etapa de estos exámenes Chunin…- concluyo el ninja interrogador solo para después dejar que Kotetsu que le acompañaba entre los demás ninjas dejara caer sobre la mesa un buen puñado de hojas extrañando a los Genin. -¿A caso esos son exámenes escritos?- Naruko se pregunto comenzando a ponerse de verdad nerviosa, no sabía que tenían que estudiar !No sabía que esa parte del examen seria así! _-"¡Nooooooooooo!"-_ grito a todo pulmón dentro de su mente la pobre chica.

-Empiecen a darme sus fichas de inscripción y a cambio se les dará un número, ese número les servirá para saber en donde se sentaran… Si alguien atenta en contra de mis reglas…- Miro con un rostro maquiavélico a los chicos. -¡No tendré ninguna consideración con ustedes!-

Esas últimas palabras de Ibiki hicieron estremecer a más de un ninja entre la multitud.

Momentos después:

Ya todos estaban organizados, los ninjas con traje gris estaban cuidadosamente distribuidos a lo largo del salón, rodeando a los genin que estaban en sus respectivos asientos asignados, ya hacia una hoja con las preguntas en frente de ellos y los nervios estaban matando a Naruko. _-"¿Por qué tenía que ser escrito? ¿¡Por que Kami-sama?!"-_ la chica de cabellos rubio se cuestionaba internamente mientras miraba a sus lados para ver si alcanzaba a divisar alguno de sus compañeros pero sin mucho éxito. -No veo a nadie de mi equipo… Ni si quiera a esa sabelotodo de Sakura- musito con debilidad para que no le escuchasen.

Gohan por su parte le había tocado justo al lado de Sakura, mientras Sasuke estaba varios bancos por detrás de ellos, el chico Son se sentía tranquilo, ya que todos esos problemas tenían que ver con alguna u otra clase que tomo durante su niñez producto del estricto control de su madre fallecida, en pocas palabras se las arreglaría bien, después de todo tenía una mente prodigiosa era la hora de usarla, Sakura por su parte leía las preguntas con un poco de duda, pues a pesar de ser muy lista rápidamente reconocía que esas interrogantes tenían una dificultad matemática mucho mayor a las que alguna vez llego a ver en la academia.

-Gohan-kun…- susurro el voz baja a su compañero que estaba justo a su lado. -¿Qué pasa?- respondía con el mismo volumen de voz el azabache. -¿Tu comprendes estos problemas?-

Gohan volvió a ver su hoja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila. -Los términos no me son familiares pero las formulas y datos si, por lo que pensándole un poco los resuelvo- decía alegre impresionando a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Pero, estoy preocupado por Naruko-chan…- el joven Son elevo su mirada hacia la chica rubia que se alcanzaba a notar entre los demás ninjas, estaba un poco delante de donde estaban Sakura y él. -Ella no es buena en esto, pero confió en que encontrara la forma de pasar- terminaba de decir en voz baja dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a la hoja con las preguntas que descansaba sobre el banco. Ibiki ya les había explicado todo, desde lo básico del examen así como las formas de perder puntos y ser penalizados, los nervios y miedo estaban a flor de piel pero bueno, eso era estar en esos exámenes y todo aquel que no soportara eso no merecía ser llamado shinobi.

Dicho lo anterior por parte de Gohan el examen continuo con normalidad, Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba la prueba, así que haciendo uso de la habilidad enseñada por Goku comenzó a sentir los movimientos de la mano de uno de los ninjas que estaba por delante de él y que no dejaba de escribir curiosamente. _-"Eso es, concéntrate y siente los movimientos de la mano de ese tipo… Claro, pan comido"-_ el Uchiha pensaba mientras interpretaba los movimientos que sentía y sin perder tiempo escribía sin parar.

Naruko continuaba bloqueada, su examen aun estaba en blanco pues la chica no había sido capaz de responder si quiera una pregunta, no fue hasta que se percato de algo, es decir, de alguien, justo a su lado estaba Hinata a la cual no había notado por estar tan concentrada en "estar haciendo nada".

-¿Estás bien, Naruko-nee?-

-Pe-perdóname, Hinata pero no te sentí... _"Literal"-_ respondía y pensaba nerviosa la chica al ver a su amiga de toda la vida.

Mientras esto pasaba la mayoría de ninjas ya se habían dado cuenta que para pasar debían buscar maneras de robar la información sin ser vistos o sorprendidos por los ninjas centinelas que vigilaban sin descanso.

 _-"Esto es malo, Naruko se ve bloqueada… Pero si Gohan-kun, Sasuke-kun y yo sacamos una buena puntuación, tal vez podamos pasar"-_ Sakura se miraba consternada y un poco alterada pues no dejaba de ver temblar a su compañera Uzumaki mientras se notaba conversar con alguien que estaba a su lado, solo que la peli rosa no podía ver con quien ya que los demás ninja bloqueaban la vista.

10 minutos antes del desenlace:

-¡Muy bien, tomen atención!- Ibiki llamo a los ninjas, mientras Gohan alzaba la mano ante la impresión de todos. -¿Dónde puedo entregar mi examen?- pregunto el azabache impresionando a más de uno, pues aun que ya algo tenían la mayoría respondía no estaban ni cerca de terminar.

Ibiki río ante la pregunta del muchacho. _-"No cabe duda que es hijo de Son Goku, ambos son muy inocentes"-_ se decía en su mente mientras cerraba momentáneamente sus ojos. -Solo déjalo en tu lugar- respondió con tranquilidad el ninja con gabardina negra.

-Está bien- dicho lo anterior Gohan bajo su mano y se dispuso a quedarse en silencio, a Sakura aun le faltaban varias preguntas por lo que estaba anonadada de que Gohan le "ganase", pero a decir verdad desde que el chico había aparecido en la academia había demostrado ser alguien con un intelecto muy superior a la mayoría, tal vez producto de esas largas sesiones de estudio exigidas por su madre que les conto a ella y a los demás.

-A hora diré la decima pregunta, así que escuchen…- exigió el interrogador mientras pasaba su mirada severa a todos los ninjas presentes.

 _-"¡Todo o nada, apostare todo a esa decima pregunta! No debo fallar, de eso depende mi sueño ninja"-_ Naruko pensó decidida y determinante.

 _-"Naruko-chan…"-_ de repente escucho la voz de Gohan en su subconsciente, la chica se alarmo, pues claramente pudo escuchar la voz del azabache. _-"Naruko-chan…"-_ volvía a decir la voz alarmando un poco más a la chica.

 _-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Co-Como es que puedo escuchar a Gohan-kun?!"-_ se miro nerviosa y asustada. _-"Por favor, no te asustes, es una habilidad que mi padre y yo tenemos"-_ hablo de nuevo el chico a través de la mente de la chica rubia que se tranquilizo un poco.

 _-"¿De verdad? ¡Tienes que enseñarme a usarla, deberás!"-_ la rubia se emociono ante semejante técnica, Gohan en su asiento con los ojos cerrados sonrió, después de todo la muchacha no desperdiciaba su tiempo y siempre estaba de buen humor sin importar que. _-"Tal vez luego, Naruko-chan… A hora escucha por favor"-_ pidió desde su mente el chico.

 _-"¡Claro!"-_

 _-"Quiero que sepas que ser tu compañero a significado mucho para mí…"-_ comenzó a decir el chico con completa y total sinceridad. _-Sin importar que, has demostrado ser muy tenas, decidida, impetuosa y apasionada en lo que haces, mi padre y tú se parecen mucho en eso, pues ambos tienen algo más poderoso que el mismo poder…"-_ las palabras de Gohan a través de la mente de la joven Uzumaki le estaban conmoviendo.

 _-"Así que…"-_ se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar. _-"¡De muestra que tu eres Naruko Uzumaki, deberás!"-_ grito dentro de su mente haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto en su mente, mientras, Hinata notaba como una enorme sonrisa se presentaba en el rostro de la linda señorita. _-"¡Si Gohan-kun! ¡Nunca desistiré!"-_ los ojos de la chica de cabellera dorada tenia ánimos restaurados, con esa "conversación mental" con Gohan, el chico en cuestión desde su asiento solo abrió sus ojos cortando el contacto telepático mientras tampoco se rompía la sonrisa de su rostro, su trabajo había terminando en ese lugar. _-"Quiero ver el día en que te conviertas en Hokage, Naruko-chan"-_ pensó para sí el muchacho, estaba orgulloso de su compañera, nunca se rendía, nunca daba un paso atrás y eso le había enseñado al joven Son el nunca rendirse, el siempre continuar adelante, justo y como su mismo padre era, llenos de determinación, ambición, el caminaría detrás de ellos protegiéndolos, soportando la carga de cuidarles, por el, por Naruko, por sus amigas y amigos… Por su madre.

-Y esa es la decima pregunta…- los pensamientos de Gohan fueron cortados con aquellas palabras de Ibiki ante esto, la tensión se notaba a flote aun más en la sala, pues varios ninjas se dieron por vencidos por la precisión psicológica que ese hombre ejercía sobre ellos pero rápidamente se escucho como alguien azoto la banca en donde estaba sentado mientras se levantaba con una enorme determinación. **-*¡PAAM!*-**

-¡Ni crea que me rendiré…!- todos los ninjas miraron hacia donde se escucharon aquellas palabras, siendo Naruko la que había hablado. -¡Tengo un sueño y si tengo que quedarme como Genin para toda mi vida lo hare, pero solo una cosa si le aclaro…! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca faltare a mi promesa de convertirme en la mejor Hokage de esta aldea!- grito con fuerza la chica siendo observada por todos, inmediatamente Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron ante la determinación de su compañera, esa chica era especial, Gohan daba las gracias que sus palabras habían alentado de nuevo a su amiga, a su muy apreciada y querida amiga.

 _-"Gracias por demostrarme el nunca rendirme…"-_ el hijo de Goku decía en su mente pensando en Naruko y en su propio padre, tenía que estar agradecido pues la determinación de ellos dos había llegado a él.

Ibiki sonrió, pues ver la determinación de esa chica había sido algo asombroso, miro a los centinelas, los cuales también sonrientes asentían uno a uno, la hora había llegado, quienes se habían quedado hasta el final serian recompensados y gracias a Naruko la recompensa seria mayor. _-"Muy bien… Esa muchachita es muy simpática"-_ pensaba preparándose para hablar, les daría el gusto.

-¡Felicidades, están aprobados!- con una gran sonrisa el rígido censor decía impresionando a todos, en especial a Naruko que sin "hacer nada" paso. -¿Aprobé? ¡Aprobé! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Aprobé! ¡Yujuuu!- reía abiertamente la Genin de mirada azul, sus compañeros estaban felices, pues con aquello seguirían adelante en los exámenes.

 _-"Si mal no recuerdo, ella es la hija de Kushina-san… Si, guardan mucho parecido"-_ Ibiki pensaba mirando a la chica celebrar con Hinata la cual también reía y sonreía por la "victoria" de su amiga.

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

Pero en eso, una ventana se rompió dejando ver una enorme lona negra con un llamativo mensaje mientras que con ayuda de kunais se extendía y mostraba ante la impresión de los chicos, una mujer de ojos cafés claros, piel blanca, pelo violeta amarado en una pequeña cola de caballo así como vestida por un gran abrigo marrón, una minifalda y un traje de maya cernido a su cuerpo se mostro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-"Como siempre, impaciente"-_ el ninja interrogador pensaba desde detrás de la lona negra que había aparecido de repente.

-¡Muy bien chiquillos! ¡Yo soy Anko Mitarashi! ¡Su segunda censor en estos exámenes!- la joven se presento mientras sonreía de forma arrogante ante la mirada de todos, paso su mirada por cada chico en el salón, deteniéndose levemente en Gohan. _-"Ese es el hijo de Son Goku… Vaya, se ve que se va a poner igual de "bien" que su padre. Lástima que sea tan joven, si no jugaría un poco con él"-_ pensó la domadora de serpientes, saboreando sus labios de forma lasciva.

-De nuevo te apresuras, Anko- asomándose desde detrás de la lona, Ibiki hablaba, a lo que la kunoichi de las serpientes le miro. -Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan blando, Ibiki… Como veo dejaste pasar a muchos- recalco ese hecho la mujer.

-Es eso o que este año hay candidatos excepcionales- saliendo detrás de la lona el hombre con cicatrices hablaba muy seguro de aquellas palabras. -Si es así, será un gusto evaluar a esos "candidatos excepcionales" y ver si sobreviven a mi prueba- con otra sonrisa engreída la mujer de mirada castaña decía.

-¿Y esto que significa?- Naruko se miro confundida al ver a la nueva ninja que había aparecido de la nada.

-Significa que acaban de entrar en mi territorio…- respondió Anko mientras miraba con arrogancia a la chica, enfundándole temor. -Cuando esto termine, irán corriendo con sus mamis- término de decir mientras se pasaba su lengua por los labios.

Sea el reto que fuese, los chicos estaban listos, al menos se sentía así.

-¡Mañana sin falta los quiero en la zona cuarenta y cuatro de entrenamiento ninja, a las primeras horas de la mañana! Vamos a ver si son tan "buenos" como dice, aquí mi compañero jeje- Anko reía contenta al ver que por fin entraría en "acción" ante la mirada de asombro de los chicos, pero no se dejarían amedrentar tan fácilmente, ¡Claro que no!

* * *

.

.

 _Buenas, bueno observando los nombres que me facilitaron he elegido los_ _ **3**_ _que había dicho, los cuales son:_

 _1\. Lazuli -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"HansSkorpion"_** _\- Votos: 1_

 _2\. Jade -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Juanan231283"_** _\- Votos: 4_

 _3\. Hikari -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Zafir09"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _Voten por su favorito, el ganador será aquel que llegue primero a los_ ** _15 votos_** _. Adiós y cuídense._

 **-Avances-**

-El Ki de esa mujer es muy raro- [Gohan observa con un poco de duda a una ninja de la hierba.]

-Deben entretener lo mas que puedan a ese chiquillo, yo me encargare de los otros tres- [el equipo de la hierba de aquella mujer se prepara para entrar en combate.]

-¡AAAAAH!- [Karin grita al ser perseguida por un gran Oso.] -¿Escucharon eso?- [Gohan y sus compañeros se percatan de esto.] -Creo que iré a ver- [Gohan se prepara para ver que pasa.]

-¡No me hables, cobarde!- [Naruko le habla a Sasuke lanzándose en contra de aquella ninja que había aparecido de la nada.]. -¡Narukoooo!- [Sasuke y Sakura gritan desesperados el nombre de su compañera.]

-¡Maldita Kushina! [la ninja de la hierba esquiva sin parar una lluvia torrencial de cadenas de chakra.]

-¿Que está pasando?- [Goku se sintió perturbado al sentir un extraño incremento en el poder de su hijo.]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Supervivencia". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -El vendrá a mí, por mi poder…- [Sasuke se duele de su cuello, pues al parecer aquel sujeto le hizo algo.] -¡Gohan-kun!- [Sakura grita desesperada sosteniendo a un Sasuke inconsciente.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	32. Capitulo 31: Supervivencia

_**Vuelvo compañeros, como es debido, gracias por el apoyo, ya superamos los setecientos comentarios, de verdad y nunca me cansare de agradecerles, nunca pensé que esta historia seria tan bien apoyada, enserio que dios se los pague con fortuna, suerte y amor jeje disfruten de este capítulo un poco mas largo que lo normal. Saludos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Un gran agradecimiento por volverte a leer compañero, pues la verdad, por el momento no añadiré a nadie más a los harem la verdad, así que tanta ilusión no es recomendable, pero aun así no descarto añadir a otra chica a los harem en una segunda temporada, pero bueno eso ya se verá a su debido tiempo. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Obrigado por ler esta história, você aprecia isso. Saudações_

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola de nuevo amigo, como siempre te doy las gracias por seguir leyendo, con respecto a la sugerencia de quitar el nombre de Lazuli, bueno la verdad no puedo quitarlo, ya que fue escogido por uno de mis lectores y quiero respetarlo, además, que yo sepa a No. 18 nunca la han llamado así, así que bueno que importa que 21 tenga ese nombre, claro, en caso de que gane jeje, Espero entiendas y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Grande compañero, gracias por seguir pasándote, leyendo y comentando, bueno eso de Piccolo e Ibiki ya es muy trillado, es decir, muy usado la verdad por eso no hice alusión a ese hecho, aun que si hice una referencia, espero la hayas identificado jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Bueno siéndote sincero ya pensé en dos nombres para la hija de Kushina, los cuales son Natsumi (es el que más me gusta) o Kasumi o Tsuki sugerido por un lector, solo que no recuerdo quien xD. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y también comentar. De corazón gracias, hasta otra._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Hola y si, coincidimos en eso, esas chicas lo van a volver loco jaja. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Un gusto leerte como siempre y si, la segunda fase es fácil para Gohan mas no para los demás. Hasta pronto y cuídate._

 _ **-drakon314-**_ _Tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta, gracias por haberlo hecho y por el simple hecho de molestarte y leer la historia. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Frs60arg-**_ _La verdad no me molesta que suban mi historia a Youtube, lo que si me molestaría es que se acrediten la creación del fic, eso si me obligaría a tomar "medidas" para impedir que otros se acrediten lo que tantos días me acostado escribir, simplemente sube un loquendo con el capitulo, no añade nada que sugiera que él ha creado el fic, mientras, todo eso siga así no le pondré "trabas", en cualquier caso, gracias por avisar aun que ya lo sabía. Nos vemos. Cuídate._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Gracias amigo, tu voto ya ha sido tomando en cuenta. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, aun que de la paliza no se salva, espero te guste este capítulo he intentado respetar el canon lo más que pude, pues como dije esto no pretende ser distinto solo un poco diferente, nos leemos luego. Adiós._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Sabias palabras, amigo. Goku intervendrá en caso necesario, eso no lo dudes. Te saludo y me despido. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Se aprecia el comentario, de verdad gracias, a hora bien, Gohan y Naruko sin han entrenado, solo que como otras muchas cosas no lo he mostrado o escrito, pero en futuro intentare hacerlo. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

 _ **-**_ _Como antes lo he dicho y lo sigo repitiendo por el momento no agregare más mujeres aparte de las ya establecidas, tal vez no lo parezca pero al menos para mí es muy complicado ya con 5 mujeres, mientras no mejore no me voy arriesgar, aun que vuelvo a repetir tal vez en un futuro si añada al menos a una más, pero eso hasta una segunda temporada. Cuídate y espero entiendas. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Hola y gracias de nuevo por volver a comentar y leer, bueno compañero, ten paciencia por que después de este arco al menos si habrá un momento así, Goku conviviendo con Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, etc. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Como siempre se agradece el interés, así como tu voto en esta ocasión. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _jaja Gracias por tus palabras compañero, sin duda la hija del Daimio se va a llevar una gran sorpresa, eso es seguro jaja, un con respecto a tu voto, ¿Por cuál votas? Lo digo por qué no puedes votar por dos nombres jeje. Cuídate y nos leemos luego._

 _ **-ericofly2-**_ _Thanks for reading friend, I'm glad you liked it, that motivates me. Greetings._

 _ **-Shunk Kusaragi-**_ _Es un honor que te interese esta historia compañero, la escribo lo mejor que puedo, de verdad, a hora bien ciertamente lo que dices es verdad, sobre todo lo que la furia de Goku al tener que pelear contra su difunta esposa, pero lamentablemente, entre las partencias de Gohan hay algo que es de Milk, solo que no te preocupes Orochimaru ni enterado estará jeje. Espero te guste esta historia. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Obrigado por ler o companheiro, fico feliz por ter gostado, o que me motiva._ _Atenciosamente_

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _De que puede, puede eso es fijo, lo malo es la bondad que el chico tiene, ya sabes lo de querer arreglar todo sin pelear o es la forma que tenia de ser cuando era un niño. Gracias y hasta otra._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks for reading mate, I'm glad you liked it, that motivates me. Best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for reading mate and for voting, I hope the story continues to please you as you advance more. See you._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Créeme que me alegra mucho leerte amigo y sobre todo esas impresiones sobre le cap en turno, a hora bien, Lee si usa chakra, recuerda que lo usa para hacer todos sus movimientos de Taijutsu extremo que Gai le enseño así como el simple hecho de que su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a su uso, te podría dar una excusa mayor pero basándome en eso no me gusta la idea de que personajes de Naruto usen técnicas de DBZ o viceversa la verdad, pero aun así intento ser lo más objetivo posible. Nos vemos y ojala entiendas ese punto de vista. Cuídate mucho amigo._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Hola amigo, bueno respondiéndote al ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta? pues, el poder del guio jaja y con lo otro, si hubiera sido Kushina la madre de Goten igual lo ponía de pelo negro, eso es una nimiedad, pero bueno, Lee será un gran amigo y compañero para Gohan eso fijo y como lo de Tenten si la había contemplado pero después se me ocurrió lo de la votación y bueno perdió la chica jeje aun que como ya te lo he dicho varias veces "nunca digas nunca". Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar, aun que el comentario es breve es igual de importante que como si fuera una cátedra escrita jaj. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Aprecio que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al -_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 o 45 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Karin también puede sentir el Ki y chakra de los demás-_

 _-Gohan se siente un poco intranquilo al sentir los Ki de los participantes-_

 _-Sasuke por fin despierta su Sharingan-_

 _-Kushina implanto un poco de su chakra en Naruko cuando era pequeña-_

 _-Goku tiene un mal presentimiento-_

 _-Los "sellos se camuflaje" en un principio fueron una invención del clan Uzumaki para contra restar a los ninjas sensores-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 31: Supervivencia.**

Día siguiente: Zona 44 de entrenamiento ninja.

Todos estaban impresionados por la enorme arboleda que se miraba a través de la maya de seguridad, esta estaba repleta de avisos y advertencias que indicaban la alta peligrosidad del terreno, la mayoría de los ninjas que habían aprobado la primer fase del examen se sentían un poco temerosos ante el nuevo reto que se les presentaba.

-Vaya que bosque tan enorme- Naruko miraba con detenimiento los inmensos arboles que se notaban a las espaldas de Anko que estaba frente a los demás chicos.

-¡Escuchen gusanos…!- llamo la peli violeta a los Genin que le miraban expectantes. -Esta es la zona 44 de entrenamiento ninja o para los amigos le llamamos: "El bosque de la muerte"-

Al escuchar el nombre más de un chico o chica trago saliva.

-El bosque… De la muerte- Ino desde su lugar al lado de Chouji y Shikamaru se notaba nerviosa, en esos momentos lo que más quería era estar junto a Gohan, que sin dudas le protegería o eso pensaba ella.

-Nosotros no nos haremos responsables de que mueran en ese lugar así que por favor…- Anko le pasó unas hojas de consentimiento a Gohan para que las pasara al resto. -Pasa estos papeles y preséntame a tú papi ejem… perdón padre, quise decir padre, he escuchado que es muy poderoso… _"Aun que ya lo conozco jaja"-_ Anko se mofo un poco al ver la reacción de Gohan al escuchar aquello.

-C-Claro- solo se limito a responder aquello mientras con vergüenza comenzaba a dar al resto una carta de responsabilidad.

-Otra cosa…- volvió a llamar la chica de ojos marrón. -Si quieren rendirse a hora, háganlo-

-¡Ni crea…! No me impresiona con ese discurso barato- Naruko se mostraba aun confiada, no podía fallar, claro que no.

Anko le miro arrogante como ella misma. _-"Creo que jugare un poco con esta escuincle"-_ pensó mientras rápidamente sacaba varios kunais que lanzo a Naruko la cual estaba distraída y no se esperaba el ataque.

-¡AAAAAAH!- la chica chillo al ver como uno de esos kunai roso su mejilla haciéndole una cortada superficial. -¡¿Está loca?! ¡¿Quiere matarme?!- recriminaba la muchacha a Anko pero la mencionada ya no estaba en frente de ella, para su suerte gracias al sentir el Ki pudo sentir la mujer de minifalda detrás de ella girándose rápidamente, pero pudo sentir como el filoso frio de un kunai le rosaba la garganta. -Impresionante, pudiste sentirme muy rápido- la alabo la mujer al ver las habilidades de la Uzumaki, Sakura, Sasuke y Gohan solo observaban cuando de repente estos últimos sintieron un Ki perverso, oscuro, lleno de sed de sangre.

 _-"¡¿Pero este Ki?!"-_ Sasuke se comenzó a sentir exaltado por tan repentina sensación, mientras Gohan miro con un poco de enojo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Anko con Naruko y una ninja de la hierba que haciendo uso de su larga y asquerosa lengua le regresaba su kunai con una tétrica sonrisa.

 _-"Esa mujer es malvada"-_ pensó el chico Son preparándose para todo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente la ninja de la hierba se alejo del lugar, tranquilizando un poco a Sasuke y Gohan, mientras Naruko se encaminaba a ellos tocando su mejilla lastimada. -¿Estás bien, Naruko-chan?- pregunto con un poco de preocupación el joven Son al ver la herida en el rostro de la chica.

-Si…- respondió un poco tímida al ver la preocupación de su compañero.

-Muy bien, a hora paso a explicarles de lo que tratara esta segunda etapa del examen…- Anko al ver que ya todos tenían una carta de consentimiento se dispuso a explicar, dejando en claro que la mitad de los equipos tendrían los llamados pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra cuyo objetivo era hacerse con los dos pergaminos para poder pasar, también les conto el punto de reunión una vez obtenidos dichos pergaminos, el cual era una enorme torre que se alzaba en medio del bosque a una distancia de 10 kilómetros de distancia desde cada puerta de acceso. Una vez que se firmaron y entregaron las cartas de consentimiento los Chunin ayudantes de Anko le entregaron a cada equipo un pergamino distinto siendo el pergamino de la tierra el que les había tocado a los chicos del equipo 7, los demás no sabían que pergamino les había tocado por lo que la prueba era ir directamente a siegas por el otro pergamino obligándolos a pelear a muerte si era necesario.

Varios minutos después:

-¡Comiencen y no se mueran!- ante la indicación de Anko la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunin daba inicio.

Cuando el reloj marco la hora indicada las puertas alrededor del bosque se abrieron dejando entrar a todos los equipos al territorio de "batalla" en donde tendrían que sobrevivir por 5 días hasta que el examen culminara o encontraran los dos tipos de pergamino que necesitaban obtener.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, Sasuke lideraba el grupo, mientras apenas detrás de él, estaban Naruko, Sakura y Gohan, recién había comenzado la prueba en el bosque de la muerte e inmediatamente el ambiente se notaba raro, se había tornado extrañamente tenso, las habilidades aprendidas con Goku por parte de Sasuke y Naruko les serian muy útiles, sobre todo al momento de detectar algún Ki cercano, por el momento no sentían nada, a excepción de Gohan que al estar más entrenado en ese sentido, tenía un mayor rango de percepción, aun que aun limitado a comparación al de su padre, Goku.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-san acabamos de empezar- Gohan pedía a su compañero y futuro hermanastro al notar la prisa que el Uchiha denotaba en sus saltos y andanza.

-No hay tiempo que perder… Debemos encontrar a un equipo que tenga el pergamino del cielo que nos falta- la respuesta de Sasuke no dejo tranquilo a Gohan, sabía que esa prueba podría ser sencilla, para él en parte pero tampoco debía descuidar a sus amigos, al ser el más fuerte se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarlos a pesar que eso indicara roces con el orgullo de Sasuke o de Naruko.

* * *

La ninja de la hierba que le había regresado el kunai a Anko corría velozmente junto a sus compañeros de equipo, estos ya tenían claros sus objetivos, sobre todo esa extraña mujer.

-No lo echen a perder, yo personalmente me encargare de ese Uchiha mientras ustedes distraen a su otro compañero- decía mientras sostenía sus sombrero de paja para que no se le cayese.

-Está bien, pero, ¿Qué aremos con esas dos chiquillas que les acompañan?- un ninja con una macabra mascara preguntaba.

-No te preocupes, serán un aperitivo muy sabroso para mi "amiga" jeje- dicho lo anterior las tres siluetas de esos extraños ninjas se perdían entre la maleza y arboles del lugar.

No muy lejos de ahí el equipo de Karin corría apresurado mientras era perseguido por otros ninjas, casi justo en el inicio habían caído por una emboscada por parte de un equipo de la aldea de la lluvia, por lo que habían decidido escapar ante sus agresores pero lamentablemente no los lograban perder.

-¡Corran aun nos persiguen!- gritaba uno de los chicos mientras de forma veloz y fugaz volteaba hacia atrás mirando como 3 ninjas les perseguían de cerca.

-jeje No escaparan, ninjas de la hierba…- uno de los agresores dando un gran salto se impulso hacia el cielo mientras hacía sellos rápidamente. _**-¡Arte ninja: Tormenta senbon!-**_ arrojando un paraguas que había portado en la espalda hizo llover agujas senbon en contra de los compañeros de Karin, la cual iba hasta atrás mientras sus compañeros saltaban frenéticos delante de ella. -¡AAAAAH!- grito uno al sentir como varias agujas penetraron su carne, pues el ataque le había alcanzado en el muslo izquierdo imposibilitándole completamente el andar.

No logro sujetarse con fuerza de una de las ramas cercanas y fue a dar al suelo cayendo de forma precipitosa. -¡Mi pierna!- se escucho gritar mientras Karin y su compañero restante continuaron saltando sin descanso, siendo perseguidos a hora por dos ninjas, pues uno de los enemigos también había descendido hacia la tierra para ver si el chico caído tenía el pergamino.

Karin lloraba, no pensaba que esa prueba fuese a ser tan dura, toda su vida había sido así, pero, ¿A caso moriría ahí? En un momento determinado por irse perdiendo en sus pensamientos dio un mal salto resbalando de forma abrupta. -¡Karin!- el otro chico intento sujetarla mientras ella estiro su mano lo más que pudo pero en vez de eso, Karin se salpico de sangre el rostro mientras su mirada quedo horrorizada al ver como varios kunais daban de lleno en el pecho de su compañero que se desplomo sin vida. -¡Ryuto!- la chica continuo su caída mientras intentaba de forma desesperada sujetarse de alguna rama o tronco pero lastimosa mente caía a una gran velocidad lo que le imposibilito enormemente el poderse sujetar. -¡AAH!- soltó un leve pero presente grito al sentir como su estomago chocaba de forma directa en contra de un tronco delgado que por el impacto se rompió en el acto, imposibilitando que su caída fuese detenida.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

-¿Esa chica tendrá el pergamino?- los ninjas atacantes se detuvieron por unos instantes mirando como Karin caía a la zona más profunda de la arboleda, siendo en ese preciso momento que su compañero restante se volvía a presentar después de haber interrogado y matado al compañero herido de la chica de ojos rojizos.

-Tienen el mismo pergamino que nosotros, los matamos en vano- les comunico causando decepción en los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-

-Déjala, no tardara en morir sola…-

Dicho lo anterior no perdieron tiempo para retomar su búsqueda del otro pergamino que no tenían.

-*cof*cof*cof*…- Karin tocia varias veces mientras con mucho dolor en sus músculos se levantaba del suelo, se había hecho varias cortadas por la caída, así como lesiones internas menores, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró sola, mientras jadeaba con fuerza y escupía un poco de sangre, se había quedado sola, en ese infierno.

* * *

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Gohan a los demás que se habían detenido un momento por que Naruko ya no se aguantaba del baño y tuvo que ir.

-Fue el grito de una chica- Sakura claramente había reconocido aquello haciendo estremecer su cuerpo, pues estaba claro que en esa maldita prueba ni las mujeres se salvaban de ser víctimas.

-Creo que iré a ver… Tal vez estén en problemas- Gohan se levanto de su lugar mientras intentaba percibir en donde estaba el Ki de la supuesta muchacha.

-¡Oye, espera…!- Sasuke atendiendo a lo que el joven Son decía también se levantaba de su lugar. -No debemos separarnos…- argumento con justa verdad pero Gohan sin hacerle mucho caso dio varios pasos alejándose. -¡¿No me oyes, Son?!- con paso firme Sasuke sujeto de uno de sus hombros al otro pelinegro que ladeando un poco su cabeza le miro.

-Chi-Chicos, cálmense- Sakura se torno un poco nerviosa al ver el rostro de enfado de Sasuke por haber sido ignorado por el semi-Saiyajin. -Sasuke, tal vez tú no quieras salvar a los demás, pero…- Gohan decía mientras con una de sus manos tomo la mano del Uchiha para retirarla de su hombro. -Yo si lo haré, además…- se giro para ver a sus dos compañeros. -En seguida volveré, a como se escucho no debe estar lejos de aquí, voy, veo que pasa y regreso, no se preocupen, ustedes esperen a Naruko-chan- dicho esto se volvió a girar para después salir saltando entre los arboles ante la mirada de molestia de Sasuke y una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Sakura.

 _-"¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que tú quieres, Son_?"- Sasuke lanzaba aquella pregunta en su mente a la vez que tomaba un kunai de su porta shurikens y lo lanzo con fuerza en contra de un tronco cercano. **-*¡TRAC!*-** se escucho cuando el metal atravesó la madera.

 _-"En ocasiones se llevan bien, pero hay otras que siento que se van a pelear en cualquier momento"-_ esas palabras asolaban la mente de una peli rosada Sakura ante los hechos que habían acontecido en frente de ella.

Varias decenas de metros adelante:

Gohan saltaba entre los árboles ya alejado de su equipo, quería ver que había sido aquello, comenzaba a sentir un débil Ki un poco alejado, pero este parecía alejarse más y más de donde inicialmente había estado. -¿Qué pasaría?- se preguntaba el chico mirando hacia el suelo en pos de ver algo relevante, de lo contrario se regresaría rápidamente hacia donde dejo a sus compañeros.

Entre los arbustos cercanos dos sombras se movían veloces, pues habían divisado a su "presa". -Es él… Es quien nos pidió que distrajéramos-

-Si-

Las dos siluetas hablaban entre ellas mientras se movían a cierta distancia de Gohan, claro para evitar ser detectados por este.

 _-"¿Qué es esto que siento…?"-_ miro hacia sus laterales en busca de algo o alguien. _-"Vuelvo a sentir ese Ki repulsivo de antes"-_ Gohan voltio un momento hacia atrás para ver si miraba algo, pero nada.

Llegado un momento Gohan por fin miraba a una distancia más o menos cercana a un gran Oso acorralando a una chica de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color con anteojos. -¡Está en problemas…!- sin distraerse más se lanzo a salvar a la chica que lloraba acorralada junto a un gran árbol.

 **-*Grraarr*-**

Gruñía fiero el gran Oso mientras se acercaba a la chica que se aferraba al tronco creyéndose perdida, pues había estado siendo perseguida por el gran animal desde que cayó al suelo después de aquel ataque a su equipo.

 _-"¿Así voy a morir? ¡Comida por un Oso!"-_ se preguntaba intentando correr pero al verse atrapada en contra de la "pared" de madera no encontró un camino para hacerlo. En un último intento por escapar corrió hacia su derecha pero lamentablemente tropezó con una raíz haciéndola caer de nuevo en contra del suelo y despojándola de sus anteojos imposibilitándole aun más su huida.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito desesperada al ver como el gran animal se acercaba cada vez más a ella, mientras le mostraba sus grandes garras y colmillos listos para desgarrar y partir en dos su carne así como sus mismos huesos.

Resignada cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que la mataría pero. **-*¡PUM!*-** un fuerte golpe se escucho de repente a la par que un fuerte azote también se escucho.

 **-*¡POOOM!*-** el Oso había caído al suelo completamente sin consciencia después de un fuerte golpe por parte de Gohan que aterrizaba en frente de la chica que sintió como algo le obstruía la luz del Sol que momentos atrás le había estado dando en la cara, con temor abrió débilmente sus ojos solo para observar una figura humanoide que no se alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien, ya que a falta de sus lentes todo lo miraba borroso. Lo siguiente que vio fue como aquella silueta que parecía un chico se encamino hacia el lugar en donde estaban sus anteojos y los tomo, solo para después volverse a dirigir hacia donde ella agachándose hasta quedar a su misma altura. -Toma se te cayeron…- escucho esa cálida voz provenir del rostro borroso del chico que al parecer le había salvado la vida. -Gra-Gra-Gracias- tartamudeo un poco tomando con timidez sus anteojos los cuales llevo rápidamente a sus ojos para colocárselos de nuevo.

Una vez que la imagen se aclaro pudo ver a un chico de su edad con un dogi morado, la banda de Konoha sobre su frente, pelo oscuro con el mismo color de ojos así como una tierna sonrisa que también reflejaba preocupación por la chica que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Son Gohan- saludo el chico tal y como su padre lo hacía ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. _-"Son Gohan"-_ repetía el nombre del chico la muchacha de ojos rojos mientras un rubor se comenzaba a notar en sus mejillas, esa sonrisa, esa dulce y tierna sonrisa.

 _[Nota del autor: A Karin le comenzara a gustar Gohan por la misma razón por la cual le comenzó a gustar Sasuke: Su sonrisa. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Naruko por fin volvía después de haber hecho del baño, encontrándose a Sasuke y a Sakura solamente, esta miraba con detenimiento hacia todos lados así como que comenzó a querer sentir la presencia de Gohan pero esta no era capaz de encontrarlo. -¿Dónde está Gohan-kun?- se apresuro a preguntar una vez que fracaso en sus intentos de "localizarlo".

-Ese idiota se fue al escuchar un grito…- Sasuke aun se miraba molesto por la decisión de su compañero y aun que le doliera, hermanastro Gohan.

-¿Un grito?- Naruko no entendió aquello.

-No importa, a hora hay que esperar a ese tonto del Son- solo se limito a decir aquello el Uchiha mientras miraba hacia el frente en la oscuridad del bosque esperando ver a Gohan venir.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Naruko acercándose hacia donde estaba Sakura le pregunto pero esta solo se limito a verle y hacer un ademan con la mano en señal de tampoco entender, aun que realmente no quería decirle nada a su amiga rubia.

Pero mientras ellos esperaban, un asqueroso, perverso, conocido Ki golpeo los sentidos de Sasuke y Naruko, que al poder sentir ya el Ki enemigo rápidamente reconocieron la presencia que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué-Que es eso?- Naruko se miro agitada de repente, ante la mirada confundida de Sakura que no entendió por qué había pasado aquella cosa tan de repente. -¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la peli rosa pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, al contrario solo la mirada de una chica repentinamente aterrada.

 _-"¡Este Ki, es el mismo de aquella mujer de la hierba!"-_ Sasuke inmediatamente reconocía aquello.

-Vaya…- una voz femenina resonó entre la oscuridad del bosque profundo mientras leves y constantes pasos se comenzaron a escuchar denotando que se acercaba hacia donde estaban. -Alguien los entreno bien, pudieron detectarme- termino de decir aquella extraña mujer quitándose su sombrero dejando ver su mirada inyectada en éxtasis ante sus nuevas víctimas.

-¡Nos encontraron!- Sakura reaccionaba mirando con especial atención a la nueva presencia, pero no pudo evitar no ver a Naruko y Sasuke que parecían exaltados por algo aun que ella no lo sentía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo?- preguntaba la ninja enemiga mientras extendía su larga y asquerosa lengua por sus labios. -¿Quieren esto verdad?- saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino del cielo, el cual rápidamente todos miraron. -Y yo quiero el que ustedes tienen…- volvía a decir ante la impresión de los chicos.

 _-"¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?! ¡¿A caso la carga de este Ki tan repulsivo no me deja?!"-_ ligeras gotas de sudor se presentaron en rostro de Sasuke al poder sentí como el Ki tan aberrante de aquella ninja se incrementaba cada vez más. _-"¿Esto es lo que Goku-sensei y Son han vivido en sus batallas? ¡Es aterrador!"-_ las palabras resonaban en un profundo eco dentro de su mente mientras sus manos tiemblan de tan solo ver como aquella ninja sacaba varios kunais. -¡Reaccionen!- Sakura los mecía en un intento de hacerlos reaccionar, pero seguían estáticos.

 _-"¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo… ¡No quiere reaccionar!"-_ Naruko estaba igual que Sasuke, maldita la hora en la que aprendieron a sentir el Ki de los enemigos.

* * *

Minutos después:

Una onda eléctrica choco en contra del cuerpo de Gohan, que sintió aquel Ki bizarro de antes incrementarse, fue cuando movió su cabeza hacia la dirección en la cual estaban sus compañeros preocupándose en el acto. -¡No! Los encontraron- el chico Son se expreso nervioso, de nuevo se encontraba lejos cuando lo necesitaban, Karin también sintió el chakra aquel reconociéndolo de inmediato. _-"¿Por qué esta aquí Orochimaru-sama?"-_ pensó comenzando alarmarse.

-¡Tengo que irme!- se apresuro Gohan pero fue detenido por Karin que le miraba preocupada. -¡Espera…!-

-¡No tengo tiempo, mis amigos están en riesgo!- se intentaba zafar pero la chica lo tomaba con fuerza. -llévame contigo- le pidió ella, cosa que lo hizo ceder por un momento, pero después volvió a sentí como aquel grotesco Ki se volvía a incrementar.

-¡Es muy peligroso, Karin-san…!- por fin se soltó del agarre de la chica la cual se entristeció ante el acto del azabache. -No estás lejos de una de las puertas de acceso al bosque, ve ahí… ¡Estarás a salvo!- sin perder más tiempo Gohan salió a toda prisa de regreso, se sentía ansioso, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo de la tierra de las Olas. _-"¡Aguarden!"-_ pensó saltando con más prisa, volaría pero la espesura del bosque era tal que no podría, y tardaría lo mismo en salir de esta en forma vertical que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Tal vez este loca, pero… Lo voy a seguir- decidida Karin inicio su marcha hacia la dirección en la que sentía la presencia de Gohan alejarse pero algo detuvo su caminar de forma momentánea sorprendiéndola un poco. _-"¡Este par de chakras! Ellos también están aquí"-_ alzando su mirada miro los arboles notando que tanto la presencia de Gohan como aquellos dos chakras que también sentía iban a colisionar pronto.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de tierra se vio levantada ante el azote de Sasuke en contra del suelo, ante la embestida brutal por parte de una gran serpiente que controlaba aquella mujer. -¡AAAAGH!- el Uchiha lanzo una gran cantidad de sangre y saliva por la boca mientras se reponía, Naruko y Sakura estaban solo observando como aquella cosa había salido de una serpiente después de un primer ataque.

 _-"Jure que nunca más me dejaría defender por nadie, ni si quiera por Gohan-kun"-_ pensó determinante la chica mientras se ajustaba su banda ninja, entraría en el combate, debía hacerlo de lo contrario matarían a Sasuke.

 _-"Mi poder no es suficiente, no podre ganarle… ¡¿De qué me sirvió entrenar con Goku-sensei?!"-_ Sasuke que tocia y respiraba con velocidad a través de su boca observaba con detenimiento a la gran serpiente que se mecía libremente entre los árboles, pero en eso la criatura volvió arremeter con fuerza.

La serpiente siseo mientras mordía un gran tronco destrozándolo en el acto. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** el quiebre de la madera era seña suficiente de la mortal fuerza de aquella bestia. -¡Aléjate de mí!- grito Sasuke lanzando varias shurikens en contra de la gran serpiente matándola en el acto.

-Sabe delicioso…- de nuevo la voz de aquella mujer hostigo a los chicos apareciendo de la nada detrás de Sasuke dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. **-*¡PUM!*-** -¡AAAAAH!- escupió sangre mientras iba a dar de lleno a la corteza del árbol. -¡Su miedo es exquisito…!-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura gritaba sin poder hacer algo por su compañero, más se sorprendió cuando miro a Naruko empuñar un kunai. -¡Naruko, no!- fue tarde de un salto la chica de ojos azules salto para ir a ayudar al azabache de camiseta azul.

-¡Ven lagartija!- Naruko sin perder tiempo se lanzo con todo en contra de la mujer de la hierba que sonreía de forma burlona y descarada. -Vaya tal parece que la presa no se asusto lo bastante- decía mientras esquivaba varios tajos de la rubia con su kunai en mano.

Dando un salto hacia atrás mordió la yema de su pulgar para después levantarse la manga de su mano revelando un extraño tatuaje en forma de serpiente enrollada a lo largo del brazo, para después pasar una línea de sangre por este y hacer varios sellos de mano. _**-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_

Grito haciendo que un fuerte viento apareciera de repente en torno a ella mandando a volar a Naruko en contra de los troncos cercanos. -¡AAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

El cuerpo de Naruko era amortiguado por la dureza de una rama gruesa solo para después soltar un gran grito al volver a chocar. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

-¡Naruko!- Sasuke se recomponía con su Sharingan activado, por fin lo había activado, pero en el fulgor de la batalla ni se había dado cuenta, solo se dio cuenta que podía ver mejor los movimientos del enemigo.

Una inmensa serpiente aparecía bajo los pies de la shinobi enemiga, alertando a todos, mientras Naruko se reponía cayendo de pie sobre una nueva rama. -Sabroso verdad…- se paso su lengua por sus labios degustando el sabor de la carne humana, la cual a su compañera serpiente le encantaba probar de sus enemigos caídos.

* * *

Gohan saltaba frenético, ya se encontraba cerca, pues podía sentir como los Ki de sus amigos se sentían cada vez más cercanos, no fue hasta que una lluvia de kunais le distrajo haciéndolo dar un salto hacia atrás. -¡¿Qué?!- decía con sorpresa pues ni se había dado cuenta del ataque por estar concentrado en los Ki de su compañeros.

Elevo la mirada con desesperación encontrándose con los dos compañeros de aquella vil mujer de antes.

-Tus oponentes somos nosotros- decía el sujeto con la tétrica mascara mientras el otro tenía una gran y lasciva sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- la desesperación estaba jugando en su contra, mientras gritaba aquello. Pero los nuevos enemigos no le dejaron descansar, ambos volvieron a lanzar varios kunais que el chico Son esquivo con facilidad, pero esos malditos le habían cortado el paso, de momento.

 ** _-¡Justu multiclones de sombras!-_** grito el enmascarado haciendo varios clones que rodearon a Gohan, esto le dificulto las cosas pues todos tenían el mismo Ki. _-"maldición, a hora no puedo atacar al real por que sus clones tienen el mismo Ki que el original"_ \- pensaba el joven Son, a la par que varios clones le comenzaron a arrojar una verdadera lluvia de kunais, cosa que el otro ninja enemigo también empezó hacer, no antes de también usar el multiclones de sombras para confundirlo e impedirle que los "detectara".

-Debemos distraerlo lo más que podamos y usando los clones lo conseguiremos- decía convencido uno de los clones del enmascarado, observando como Gohan destruía varios clones de un solo ataque pero al ser tantos le costaría encontrar a los verdaderos, pero debía apurarse en encontrarlos para poder ir ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

Naruko continuaba los embates en contra de la gran serpiente ante el asombro de Sasuke y Sakura, pero era inútil, tan solo con un nuevo coletazo y la chica salía volando de nuevo.

-¡Detente estúpida!- Sasuke mostrándose completamente desesperado gritaba a la chica rubia que no haciéndole caso solo le miro. -¡No me hables cobarde!- eso dejo pasmado al Uchiha, Naruko le había llamado cobarde, sin duda algo le había pasado a la chica de mirada azul.

-Veamos cómo hacen con esto…- realizando de nuevo sellos de mano la ninja enemigo lanzo al ataque a su invocación. _**-¡Jutsu combinado: Huracán de hojas!-**_ Naruko que dé un salto volvió arremeter a puño limpio, pero fue de nuevo en vano, salió disparada en contra de un gran tronco chocando con gran fuerza.

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** se escucho cuando el cuerpo de la Uzumaki se estrello de lleno. -¡AAAAAAAAAGGH!-

 _-"Gohan-kun, ¡¿Dónde estás?!"-_ el pensamiento de Sakura estaba lleno de mortificación, pues parecía que el Son se había desvanecido de la nada, pero lo que no sabía la chica era que el muchacho estaba siendo retenido en las cercanías.

El cuerpo de la chica de cabellos rubios se desplomo desde arriba cayendo inequívocamente en contra de la gran boca de la serpiente. -Por fin comerás mi pequeña- miraba con especial recelo la "comida" de su invocación pero…

 _-"¡Tienes que salvarla…! ¡SASUKEEEEEEE!"-_ la mente de Sasuke resonaba aquello, pero ninguno de sus músculos actuaba, ese maldito Ki, ese maldito y enfermizo Ki.

-¡NARUKOOOOOOOO!- Sakura que observaba todo de cerca estaba atónita e impactada por lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan mal por no actuar pero, ¿Que podía hacer?, era la más débil del equipo, se sentía tan impotente e inútil en esos momentos, había atacado con todo pero rápidamente había sido enviada con fuerza en contra de las ramas lastimándola en el proceso.

Sorpresivamente el cuerpo de la hija de Kushina comenzó a brillar, ante el asombro de todos, de su abdomen y pecho una ráfaga de cadenas incandescentes brotaron sin previo aviso, sumiendo en la sorpresa más absoluta a sus compañeros.

 _-"¡Esas cadenas! ¡Es imposible!"-_ la ninja de la hierba pensó mientras su rostro se descolocaba a la par que saltaba lejos de su invocación, las cadenas con algunos picos en algunas de ellas atravesaron furiosamente la piel escamosa de la víbora haciéndola chillar de dolor.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho cuando las cadenas del cuerpo de la Uzumaki se aferraron al suelo y a los gigantescos arboles cercanos mientras perseguían sin demora a la ninja enemiga. _-"¡¿Cómo es posible que despertara las cadenas de diamantina en estos momentos?! ¡Maldita Kushina!"-_ dando varios saltos entre los arboles esquivaba como podía las oleadas de cadenas que arremetían en contra de ella.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

La caída de grandes gajos de madera seguidos de enormes columnas de humo y polvo anunciaban la enorme batalla que de repente se había comenzado a librar. Gohan al estar cerca sintió el increíble incremento de Ki de Naruko, el cual no comprendió el por qué se había dado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Un gran tronco de árbol se desgajo [desgajo: partirse con violencia] completamente cayendo de forma precipitosa mientras de entre el polvo generado varias cadenas doradas seguían persiguiendo a la ninja de la hierba _. -"¡Malditas cadenas!"-_ salto y salto entre los arboles no lograba evadir las temibles cadenas de diamantina del clan Uzumaki. _-"Esa desgraciada pelirroja implanto su chakra en su hija para que ella también pudiera despertar estas cadenas"-_ con sumo enfado pensaba mientras miraba hacia arriba encontrándose a Naruko completamente brillante mientras las cadenas le sujetaba para que no cayese. _-"Al parecer las está dominando de forma inconsciente, es mi oportunidad"-_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se volvió a escuchar la madera partirse por el embate tan bestial de las cadenas de diamantina en contra de la madera, cuando de un gran salto la ninja realizo un jutsu certero. _**-¡Estilo de viento: Onda de impacto!-**_

Una esfera de viento a presión se dirigió hacia Naruko que estaba completamente poseída por su nueva técnica, pues la chica estaba siendo dominada por su jutsu de forma total. **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Narukooooooo!- tanto Sasuke como Sakura gritaron al unisonó al ver la pequeña explosión que se genero en torno a la chica para después ver como las extrañas cadenas de chakra se comenzaron a "derretir" liberando a la invocación de la ninja perversa en una enorme nube de humo indicando su desaparición y dejando de perseguir a dicha ninja, Naruko caía completamente inconsciente después del ataque y desgaste brutal de chakra que le supuso usar por primera vez las temibles cadenas de diamantina.

Sakura tan rápido como pudo lanzo un kunai a la chica para impedir que cayera al suelo haciendo que este se clavase en su chaleco pero de nada sirvió pues se rompió de inmediato alarmando a la peli rosa. -¡O no!- pero en eso Sasuke saltando tan rápido y veloz como pudo la atrapo entre sus brazos cayendo en el suelo con ella completamente entregada a la inconsciencia.

 _-"¿Qué era ese extraño poder? Es similar al que uso su madre en el remolino"-_ se pregunto el Uchiha dirigiendo su mirada a la ninja de la hierba que le miraba desde una rama cercana con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. -A hora vas tú- decía dirigiéndose completamente a Sasuke el cual se miraba nervioso.

 _[Nota del autor: Algunos jutsus que uso son inventados, perdonen por ello jeje, además, le doy las gracias de nuevo al lector "FanFic World010" por la idea de las cadenas de chakra. Fin de nota.]_

Sasuke saltaba a una gran rama que estaba a la misma altura que en donde estaba la ninja enemiga, esta seguía sonriendo mientras no dejaba de sonreír al verse complacida por la pelea que le estaban dando. _-"Ese Sharingan será mío"-_ pensó para sí al ver como Sasuke activaba de nuevo sus ojos ante el asombro de Sakura que se había dado cuenta. _-"¡Por fin despertó el poder de los Uchiha! ¡El poder del Sharingan!"-_ a hora sentía que tenían esperanzas a pesar de que Gohan estaba tardando en volver.

 _-"¡No correré! ¡No de nuevo hermano! ¡Son, jure superarte y aun que no lo haga en fuerza lo hare en otras cosas…!"-_ pensaba determinante mientras su hermano y Gohan se le presentaban en la mente. _-"A hora entiendo lo que Goku-sensei me dijo… Si quiero ser fuerte debo pelear por la gente importante para mí, siempre me preocupe por derrotar a mi hermano y eso me debilitaba… ¡Pero ya no!"-_ miro a Naruko inconsciente para después pasar su mirada a Sakura a la par que pensaba en su madre, Mikoto.

Sasuke se comenzó a colocar en posición de combate, estaba decidido a dar todo en la pelea, ver a Naruko actuar así más esa palabra: Cobarde, hizo que se encendiera en él de nuevo esa llama del clan Uchiha.

 _-"Al fin… Puedo saborear su coraje"-_ pensaba su oponente mientras también se preparaba para retomar la batalla que se había pausado por lo que anteriormente había pasado con Naruko.

-¡AAAAAH!- tras un nuevo grito de guerra Sasuke se lanzo con kunai en mano en contra de su oponente, integrándose ambos en una batida furiosa de patadas y puñetazos mientras el otro esquivaba los de su adversario, el choque de las armas de hierro resonaba entre los arboles mientras Sasuke perfilándose comenzó hacer sellos de forma apresurada. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: torbellino de fuego!-**_ juntando sus manos e inflando un poco el pecho arrojo una gran cantidad de fuego en contra de su enemigo que se tapo los ojos de forma momentánea al verse rodeada de llamas.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*- -*¡FIIUUUUUU!*-**

En un momento determinado la ninja reapareció en la espalda de Sasuke, pero este al dominar de forma sorpresiva la lectura del Ki bloqueo la patada de su enemiga sorprendiéndola _-"¡Puedo sentir sus movimientos! ¡Puedo saber por dónde me atacara sin siquiera verla! ¡¿Esto es "leer el Ki" de tu oponente?! ¡Puedo sentirla sin verla!"-_

-¡¿Eh?!- fue tarde, dando un giro total Sasuke le planto una tremenda patada en el estomago que le saco el aire.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡PUAAAAAAGH!- esto fue aprovechado por el chico Uchiha que usando sus herramientas ninjas salto hacia atrás para después lanzar varias shurikens cubiertas de llamas gracias a su jutsu de estilo fuego.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: llamas flor de Phoenix!-**_ gritaba mientras arrojaba aquellos shurikens ardientes en contra de su contrincante que se había recompuesto de la enorme patada.

 _-"Es muy ágil y rápido y de alguna manera predice mis movimientos aun y a pesar de no estar en el campo de visión del Sharingan"-_ pensaba la ninja mientras esquivaba los ataques de Sasuke que se había subido a otra rama de un salto mientras continuaba sus ataques.

 **-*¡BOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOM!*-**

Pequeñas explosiones se manifestaron mientras la serpiente evadía, solo para después usar un jutsu de sustitución al verse alcanzado. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Un jutsu de sustitución!- tan rápido como sus sentidos se lo dictaron se agacho esquivando de forma magistral un puñetazo del enemigo que se miraba a cada instante más sorprendido. _-"¡¿Cómo es que puede leer mis movimientos casi a la perfección…?! Ni si quiera con el Sharingan podría"-_ la mujer pensaba sin dejar descansar ni un ápice a Sasuke compartiendo una ráfaga de golpes furiosos.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Las patadas y puñetazos saltaban por doquier mientras Sasuke preparaba otro jutsu, pero el enemigo no le dejo pues con una velocidad pasmante apareció en frente del chico haciendo que este y apenas evadiera los nuevos puñetazos que este le lanzo. _-"Te tengo"-_ pensó para sí misma mientras tomaba una pierna del chico levantándolo del suelo. -¡AAAAAH!-

-¡SASUKE!- Sakura grito al ver el acto del enemigo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El impacto en contra de la dura madera hizo sangrar a Sasuke de la nariz pero en un rápido movimiento se pudo retirar el agarre que el enemigo había sostenido en él.

Fue cuando Sasuke de forma desesperada saco alambre de su bolsa de recursos solo para prepararse y usar su jutsu especial, aquel que había estado entrenando durante las prácticas en su casa.

 _-"¿A hora que vas hacer?"-_ la mujer de las serpientes se preparaba para el nuevo embate por parte del chico de los ojos Sharingan.

Sin perder más tiempo Sasuke lanzo de nuevo varias shurikens que su adversaria esquivo sin apenas esfuerzo, pero en eso otra oleada fue enviada por el chico, pero estos eran shurikens distintos pues inmediatamente la ninja enemiga se dio cuenta. -¡No! ¡Maldito muchacho me atrapo en su jutsu!- admitió al notar los pequeños alambres que estaba amarados a los shurikens lanzados, Sasuke sin perder más el tiempo apretó el agarre saltando más lejos mientras aferraba el cuerpo de su enemigo en contra de un tronco dejándola completamente a merced del nuevo ataque del chico. -¡Desgraciado!- grito aparentando desesperación.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Flama de dragón!-**_

Terminando de hacer sellos inflo de nuevo su pecho liberando una cantidad torrencial de llamas de su boca que se dirigieron directamente a la ninja por los alambres.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se escucho partirse la madera con fuerza al ser atravesada por las fuertes llamas del jutsu de Sasuke ante la atenta mirada de Sakura que sonreía esperanzada de que por fin la pesadilla se había acabado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escucho el grito ensordecedor de la ninja al haber recibido completamente de lleno y de forma directa el ataque de su adversario.

-¡Por fin la derroto!- Sakura sonreía pensando que Sasuke por fin había acabado con el enemigo.

Sakura corrió hacia él, quería felicitarlo después de semejante lucha pero. -¡Aléjate, Sakura!- grito Sasuke mientras respiraba completamente agotado, había gastado casi todo su chakra en aquel ataque final.

La chica se detuvo de golpe y con suma confusión por lo que el azabache le había dicho. -¿Qué? pero, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Aun siento su presencia! ¡No ha muerto!- decía el chico confundiendo aun más a Sakura que se estremeció de nuevo al escuchar como los alambres con los que Sasuke había aprisionado a la ninja de la hierba se rompían indicando que decía la verdad. -Vaya, vaya… Eres todo un prodigio, Sasuke-kun- la voz de la mujer se comenzó a tornar mas masculina, más siniestra, mientras, Sakura y Sasuke levantaban la mirada y observaban como un ojo de serpiente se asomaba entre la piel quemada de lo que era el rostro "roto" de la mujer de la hierba.

-¡¿Qué eres…?!- Sasuke no se podía mover, estaba completamente agotado, además, esa cosa había usado un jutsu de parálisis de forma repentina y sorpresiva.

-¿Quién soy? Me presento, me llaman Orochimaru…- hablaba señalando su banda ninja que había cambiado a la del sonido. -¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!-

-Por el momento no puedo decírtelo mi querido Sasuke…- realizando una posición de manos alargo su cuello ante la atónita sorpresa de los Genin, para después morder a Sasuke en su cuello sin que Sakura pudiera hacer algo al respecto. -¡Sasuke-kun!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el Uchiha comenzó a retorcerse del dolor al sentir como algo se acrecentaba en su cuello, fue cuando el sujeto extraño dejo de morder a Sasuke regresando su cuello a la normalidad, Sakura sintiéndose liberada del jutsu de parálisis atrapo entre sus brazos a Sasuke que se tocaba con vehemencia la zona mordida, Sakura miro con terror como una marca extraña con tres aspas se formaba en el cuello del chico que no dejaba de moverse y gemir de dolor. -¡GOHAN-KUN!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la chica ante la risa del perverso Sannin. -El esta distraído con mis amigos… jejeje No te escuchara aun que grites con todas tus fuerzas- advertía el ninja malvado ante el lamento de la chica de ojos verdes.

* * *

Momentos atrás: Cerca del lugar de pelea.

Los dos ninjas acompañantes de aquella rara chica de la hierba rodeaban al semi-Saiyajin, que se miraba apurado al saber que aquella cosa iba detrás de sus compañeros de equipo. -¡No quiero lastimarlos! ¡Lárguense!- decía con claro tono molesto, ya no aguantaba más, sabía que les derrotaría en un santiamén pero algo lo detenía, un extraño presentimiento en sus entrañas se lo dictaba aun que no sabía que era esa maldita presión que no lo hacía actuar. _-"¡GOHAN-KUN!"-_ un grito de Sakura se le presento de repente al chico haciéndolo decidirse por fin, no se contendría, tenía que volver ¡YA!

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Trampa de fango!-**_ uno de los dos ninjas enemigos se lanzo al ataque después de terminar de hacer sellos, liberando de su boca una gran cantidad de lodo negro creado a partir de su jutsu. _-"Quiero que lo prueben, que les muestre el poder del Ki"-_ recordaban mientras el ataque se dirigía furioso en contra del chico hibrido.

Gohan salto a una rama cercana, siendo "sorprendido" por el otro ninja atacante que esperaba la acción. -¡Caíste en la trampa!- lanzando varios papeles bomba atados en kunais en contra de Gohan mientras reía al creer que había sido tan fácil acabarlo.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-**

Una explosión se escucho entre la arboleda cercana, pero no fue escuchada por Sasuke y Sakura que como podían peleaban contra la ninja de la hierba.

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** un precipitoso golpe en el estomago mando a dormir al ninja que había atacados con los kunais explosivos al Saiyajin.

-¡AAAAAAAGGH!- se escucho de repente un grito ensordecedor por parte de uno de los de la hierba ante la miraba atónita de su compañero. -¡Izuki!-

El otro sujeto se desplomo al suelo completamente noqueado, cosa que saco completamente de lugar al otro ninja que supo quien había sido el responsable.

 **-*¡FIU!*-** se escucho de repente revelando al joven Son detrás del ninja restante que estaba completamente alerta ante un ataque sorpresa. -¡EH!- no reacciono a tiempo cuando sintió como su mirada se nublo por completo al recibir un tremendo puñetazo del azabache.

 **-*¡POOOM!*-**

-¡Ya no me contendré!- decía el chico arrojando con fuerza al ninja.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

El golpe en contra del grueso tronco de un árbol no se hizo esperar para el ninja de la hierba que quedaba, pues había recibido de lleno el golpe del joven que le miraba desde su lugar.

Girando hacia donde sentía el Ki de sus compañeros rápidamente se desvaneció del lugar, tenía que "acabar con una lombriz" era lo que pensaba.

-*cof*cof*- A… A hora entiendo el interés de Orochimaru-sama en ese chico… Tiene… tiene una fuerza endemoniada- decía el ninja mientras intentaba salir del gran hueco hecho con su propio cuerpo antes de desplomarse sin consciencia.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Sasuke chillaba de dolor tras la mordedura de aquel tipo, mientras Sakura intentaba controlarlo, a la par que Naruko ya hacía en las ramas cercanas completamente inconsciente después de haber despertado sus cadenas de diamantina en contra de la enorme serpiente que Orochimaru había convocado durante su pelea.

-Quieres superar a tu hermano Itachi y a ese chico, Son Gohan… Entonces vendrás a mí por poder… Mi poder jejeje- reía mirando el sufrimiento del hijo de Mikoto, pero en eso antes de que se perdieran entre las raíces una gran patada lo tomo por sorpresa de forma completa. -¡Uuuughhh!- fue lo que esbozo ante tremendo impacto. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El choque contra los arboles se escucho claramente cuando Orochimaru salió despedido por aquel ataque sorpresa, Sakura busco con su mirada notando como Gohan descendía rápidamente del cielo. -¡GOHAN-KUN!- la chica lloraba mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Sasuke que había quedado sin consciencia ante el brutal dolor.

-¡Quédate aquí y cuida de Sasuke-san y Naruko-chan!- decía el chico con completa seriedad mientras corría hacia la zona a la que fue a dar Orochimaru, el cual salía de entre los fragmentos de madera que había destruido con su impacto, rápidamente se coloco uno de esos sellos para camuflar su chakra a la vez que buscaba con su mirada aguda para ver si encontraba al responsable de aquel golpe topándose con Gohan de frente que le miraba fulminante asiéndolo exaltar un poco. -¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke-san?!- decía el chico mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Le di lo que ansía: ¡Poder!- poniendo una sonrisa maniaca decía el Sannin esperando la confrontación con el Son.

-¡Ese mismo poder que quiero yo de tu padre!- estirando su cuello de nuevo el ninja perverso se apresuro a querer morder a Gohan en el cuello pero este rápidamente esquivo el ataque haciendo impactar el rostro del Sannin en contra del suelo. **-*¡CRASH!*-** pero ahí no descanso rápidamente salió de entre la madera para intentar morder al Son en alguna de sus piernas pero Gohan intuyéndolo rápidamente cargo una esfera de Ki lanzándola a la cabeza del perverso ninja. _-"Así que esa es la representación de energía del Ki"-_ pensó mientras recibía de lleno el ataque.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

Gohan haciendo uso de su velocidad desenterró de tajo el cuerpo de Orochimaru que se regeneraba, solo para comenzar a soltarle una verdadera lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAGH!-

 **-*¡PAM!*- -*¡PUM!*- -*¡POM!*-**

-¡Me las pagaras maldito!- en un nuevo junte de fuerzas por parte del joven Son junto sus dos puños en un mazo dándole directamente en la espalda al ninja serpiente que se retorció del dolor ante el gran golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGH!-

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

El impacto fue tan rotundo que hizo atravesar a Orochimaru varias ramas que se interpusieron entre él y el suelo, destrozándolas en el proceso, una vez que toco tierra con lentitud y lleno de sangre se levantaba de la tierra.

-jejeje ¿Este es el poder de un Son…? -*cof*cof*cof*- Es… ¡Es magnífico! ¡jajajaja!- grito completamente en la demencia tambaleándose con extrema facilidad, pues con esa seguidilla de golpes por parte del chico Son el poder del Sannin se había visto completamente superado.

-Se acabo…- Gohan que reaparecía en frente de él extendió una de sus manos comenzando a cargar una esfera de Ki para acabar con ese asqueroso enemigo, tal y como lo dijo, ya no se confiaría nunca más, descendiendo fulminar a Orochimaru de una buena vez.

-¡Muéstrame el poder de los Son! ¡MUESTRAME TU PODEEEEEEEEER!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una enorme estela de polvo se levanto en el bosque de la muerte anunciando lo que acababa de pasar, pues Gohan usando una parte de su poder había barrido por completo con Orochimaru desintegrándolo en el acto ante su mirada seria y rígida pero rápidamente esta cambio a una llena de preocupación por sus dos compañeros. -Esa maldita serpiente por fin se fue- decía más tranquilo mirando el gran surco en la tierra producto de su ataque final.

-¡GOHAN-KUN!- se escucho a Sakura cosa que lo volvió a la realidad. -¡Es verdad, debo ir con Sakura-chan!-

El chico apresurado se comenzó alejar del lugar, pues se había alejado un poco ante esa breve pero intensa batalla.

Oculto en la corteza de un árbol cercano se paso su lengua asquerosa por sus labios mientras con especial asombro sonreía de forma macabra y lunática. -Interesante… Menos mal que logre usar un clon mientras caía al suelo… El cuerpo del Son mayor debe ser mío si quiero ese poder jeje- revelaba Orochimaru que no había sucumbido ante Gohan que al estar tan concentrado en acabarlo ni cuenta se dio de aquella táctica cobarde del hombre serpiente.

Los equipos Genin cercanos se preguntaban que había sido aquello, una gran explosión seguida de una fumarola de humo que con claridad se miraba en el cielo, algo había pasado, lo más seguro era que dos equipos Genin muy poderosos se habían enfrentado en combate.

Hasta Goku había sentido el breve instante de incremento en el poder de su hijo pero al notar que volvió a decrecer de nuevo no miro conveniente teletransportarse al lugar para ver qué pasaba, por su parte el Ki de Orochimaru era tan bajo que el Son mayor simplemente no se dio cuenta de su presencia ignorando por completo lo que acababa de pasar en el bosque de la muerte, claro que también ayudo el hecho de que el cobarde Sannin usara un sello que ocultaba su presencia.

-Esa explosión no fue ordinaria- decía Neji a sus compañeros que estaban sentados sobre unas rocas.

-¿Crees que haya sido una pelea?- Tenten preguntaba un poco insegura. -Es lo más probable, llegados a este punto creo que deberíamos dividirnos para abarcar más terreno- Lee analizaba la repentina situación.

-Buena idea, Lee. Nos veremos si no encontramos nada durante las siguientes 12 horas nuestro punto de reunión será aquí mismo- Neji clavaba un kunai en la tierra mientras se paraba de la roca en la cual había estado sentado.

-¡HAI!- tanto Lee como Tenten asintieron para después desaparecer rápidamente, pues se comenzaron a dispersar ante los nuevos hechos.

-Esa explosión… Fue él- Gaara miraba en la dirección en la cual se miraba alzarse la cortina de polvo y humo ante la mirada preocupada de sus dos compañeros. _-"A como se escucho, Gaara no es la única poderosa en este examen"-_ pensaba Kanguro observando a la pelirroja que recién había matado a varios ninjas enemigos.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Sakura lloraba mientras aun tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke, el dolor por la mordedura de ese maldito de Orochimaru había sido tal que no soportándolo se entrego a la inconsciencia. -¡Tranquila, Sakura-chan!- Gohan volvía aparecer acercándose a la chica con Naruko entre sus brazos, pues la muchacha Uzumaki también había quedado completamente desmayada después de demostrar su poder al poseer el chakra de su madre, pues logro despertar las raras y poderosas cadenas de diamantina solo que ante el embate tan fuerte de Orochimaru no pudo soportarlo y cayó ante este.

Ellos solos en medio del bosque con dos de sus compañeros fuera de combate de forma temporal e indefinida, esto sin duda se había salido de las manos del joven Son que se sentía culpable por no haber actuado con anticipación, pero acaso, ¿Hubiera dejado que ese Oso devorara a esa pobre ninja de la hierba? La respuesta más evidente era no, él no era así. Esos malditos aprovecharon el momento para emboscarlo mientras se dirigía de regreso con sus compañeros, que rápidamente reconoció por el perverso Ki que residía en ellos.

-¡Maldición si yo no me hubiera alejado…!- se reprendió ante la mirada de Sakura que derramaba una que otra lagrima al tener a sus compañeros en semejante situación. -No te juzgare si me lo reprochas… ¡Si me odias! Me lo merezco- Gohan volvía a decir con Naruko entre sus brazos.

-Esos tipos te detuvieron, Gohan-kun- Sakura decía intentando calmar al chico, pero este se sentía tan patético, si tan solo hubiera acabado con esos sujetos tal y como acabo de rápido pero después de estar siendo entretenido por estos durante un gran rato.

-Sakura-chan… Perdóname, si yo hubiera estado Sasuke-san no estaría así-

En cierto modo Sakura quería reprocharle sobre su tardanza, pero al saber que Orochimaru mando a los otros ninjas que le acompañaban para distraer al semi-Saiyajin, reprochar seria en vano, además, lo más importante en esos momentos era ponerse a salvo.

-Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para tratar las heridas de Sasuke-kun y Naruko- sugería mientras intentaba pararse.

-Tienes razón…- Gohan se acomodo a una caída Naruko en su hombro derecho. -Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro- culmino de decir el chico mientras hacía lo mismo con Sasuke acomodándoselo en su hombro izquierdo, una vez listos descendieron al suelo en busca de un lugar en donde quedarse, sin duda ese primer día en el bosque de la muerte había sido completamente endemoniado.

* * *

Goku miraba en la dirección en donde estaba el bosque de la muerte, se notaba serio, pues no dejaba de pensar en aquel incremento de poder de su hijo, algo le decía que algo grave había pasado, más Mikoto se acerco a su prometido que estaba sobre el tejado de la casa de los Son.

-¿Goku-kun?- llamo la Uchiha a su prometido que miraba sin romper su contacto hacia la dirección de la "zona 44". -¿Qué pasa, Mikoto-chan?- preguntaba el Saiyajin pero sin ver a la mujer.

-Siento un escalofrió en mi piel- le dijo ella abrazándose al cuerpo del Saiyajin el cual la cobijo entre sus brazos.

 _-"¿Qué es este mal presentimiento que siento?"-_ el Son mayor pensaba con seriedad al haber sentido el Ki de su hijo, en ese instante creyó que no sería bueno aparecer en ese bosque, ya que después de todo si su hijo o equipo recibía ayuda externa los descalificarían, había sido una regla básica dictada por Anko. _-"Si el Ki de Gohan vuelve a incrementarse, intervendré sin importar que, además, también está el Ki de Naruko-chan, fue distinto aun que volvió a disminuir rápidamente"-_ volvió a pensar el Son decidiéndose a actuar en caso de ser necesario, su "instinto" se lo dictaba aun que no sabía el por qué.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto ella aferrándose aun más al abdomen de su prometido. -En nada, Mikoto-chan jeje- reía un poco nervioso, no quería mortificar a Mikoto o a Kushina, sobre todo a esta primera por su embarazo. -Ven, vamos adentro, estar fuera te puede enfermar- le dijo el cargándola para después de un salto bajar del techo y con cuidado entrar a la casa. Ese presentimiento, ese maldito presentimiento no dejaba de hostigar al Saiyajin mayor que sin duda había percibido algo raro en el ambiente, pero actuaria solo en caso extremo, sus vivencias se lo habían enseñado, el no actuar por impulso y siempre intentar guiarse por la razón.

* * *

Karin caminaba mientras se escondía entre las malezas del lugar, ya hacía rato que había pasado por la zona de batalla en la cual Naruko, Sasuke y Gohan se enfrentaron a Orochimaru, la chica miraba con asombro los grandes trozos de madera desprendidos así como los cráteres y agujeros propios de la batalla, estaba oscureciendo y gracias a Kami no se había encontrado a otro animal salvaje o equipo ninja, era algo de agradecer de forma total, se sentía más tranquila, pues buscaba al chico que le había salvado, no era lo único que podía hacer pero bueno, como ella misma lo dijo "tal vez estaba loca" pero debía buscarlo, solo con él estaría a salvo, lo sentía. Los débiles rayos del Sol que se tornaba anaranjado denotaban lo avanzada de la tarde, dejando claro que la noche se apoderaría del lugar en cualquier instante, debía encontrar un refugio y continuar su búsqueda durante la mañana temprano, el poder que buscaba ya no estaba lejos por lo que encontrarlo no sería realmente difícil, solo tedioso.

-Gohan-kun…- musitaba la chica pelirroja mientras se alejaba cada vez más de la zona de combate a paso medio, ni tan rápido ni tan lento, debía encontrarlo lo más rápido que pudiera, pero si por ese día debía descansar lo aria, de lo contrario estaría atentando en contra de su propia vida.

* * *

.

.

 _Buenas, bueno observando los nombres que me facilitaron he elegido los_ _ **3**_ _que había dicho, los cuales son:_

 _1\. Lazuli -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"HansSkorpion"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _2\. Jade -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Juanan231283"_** _\- Votos: 7_

 _3\. Hikari -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Zafir09"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _Voten por su favorito, el ganador será aquel que llegue primero a los_ ** _15 votos_** _. Adiós y cuídense._

 _._

 **-Avances-**

-¡Por fin llegue!- [el mismo hombre de antes, aquel de pelo blanco se presentaba en el gran portón de la aldea de la hoja.] -Creo que iré a ver a una de mis antiguas discípulas, escuche que se volvería a casar-

-¿Y este libro? ¿Para qué sirve?- [Goku mira con curiosidad un libro que sostenía entre sus manos, mientras, el hombre de pelo blanco le mira sonriente.] -Para que va ser, para leerse jaja- -Espero que no lo esté pervirtiendo, Jiraiya-sensei- [Se escucha a Kushina congelando al hombre ante sus palabras llenas de enojo.]

-¡NOOOO!- [Gohan despertaba de una fuerte pesadilla para después ver a sus dos compañeros aun inconscientes.]

-¡Karin-san!- [Gohan se sorprende al ver que Karin le siguió hasta encontrárselo en el bosque.]

-¡Lo va atacar!- [Goku desaparece de la vista de Kushina y Jiraiya sin entender por la repentina actitud seria del Son mayor.]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "¡Sin volver a fallar!". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡SON!- [Sasuke cubierto por unas extrañas marcas miraba con deseos de atacar a Gohan que esta impactado emocionalmente al verlo así, con una mirada completamente llena de odio.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	33. Capitulo 32: ¡Sin volver a fallar!

_**Ya treinta y dos capítulos con este y los que faltan jaja, pues según mis cálculos apenas y estamos llegando a la mitad de Los Ninjas Son, espero estén disfrutando de la historia pues yo sí. Cuídense y nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Gracias por las observaciones amigo, de verdad que me ayudan a mejorar, así como el simple hecho de que leas y comentes. Te mando un gran saludo desde México y gracias por el apoyo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Agustin Amarilla-**_ _Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero te siga gustando, hasta luego y cuídate._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _La verdad es que intento hacerlo lo más maduro posible, pero sin que pierda esa ingenuidad que le caracteriza así como hacerle un poco menos inocente, esto por la misma razón que la de madurar. Sea aprecia tu comentario compañero. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo, eso ya se sabe, aun que Sasuke sea el sabio de los seis caminos no le gana a Gohan, pero alguien consumido no se fija en eso. Nos vemos y éxitos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Your vote is appreciated, with pleasure take into account, take care and we read soon._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Bueno amigo, tu critica sea buena o mala siempre será bienvenida por que sin duda me ayuda y con respecto a Gohan, quiero que sienta culpa, que se dé cuenta que debe actuar sin rodeos es por eso que deje el hecho de la marca maldita, pues ese es el "error" que siempre le perseguirá y lo hará darse cuenta que debe ser serio si no, pues no podrá cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Hello friend, thank you for commenting on the story, I really hope you are liking it. Until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good thing you're enjoying the plot of this story, I do the best I can in both. Best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _A pleasure to reread your impressions on the chapter, from heart I appreciate all the interest that you put to my two stories and the desire to read them. Greetings and take care of yourself._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Tienes razón, Orochimaru se ha metido en un gran problema, solo que al ser importante en Shippuden no esperes que lo destruyan, claro antes Goku le va a dar una santa golpiza que siempre se va a acordar de él, por no decir que si se lo vuelve a encontrar: Adiós serpiente rastrera. Espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola compañero, entiendo tus problemas y no tienes por qué disculparte, con saber que sigues la historia me basta y me sobra, pero también siempre es bueno leerte, bueno Sasuke hizo uso de la lectura del Ki, una de las pocas cosas que Goku le pudo enseñar junto a Naruko y si Ero-sennin y el Son mayor por fin se conocerán. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Goku esta apunto de intervenir y se llenara de coraje al saber quien le hizo aquello a Sasuke, un enfrentamiento entre el malvado Sannin y el Saiyajin es inevitable y el resultado obvio. Cuídate y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Goku recordara a su querido maestro Roshi de la mano de Jiraiya, claro que si, a hora bien pasando a lo que me mencionas de Gohan, aparte de eso mismo de que no encontré una mejor forma de solucionar determinados eventos la razón principal del por qué hice lo que hice (y no me justifico, es solo que soy noob y lo reconozco) es que el chico tenga algo de culpa, un detonante para que se dé cuenta que en este mundo y en la tierra los errores en batalla se pagan caro, pues ten por seguro que esta es la última vez en la que el hibrido dejara que sus enemigos se salgan con la suya, aun así aprecio tu critica y espero seguir leyéndola, claro en caso de que me la merezca jaja. Saludos y cuídate amigo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar, de corazón se agradece a hora bien veamos que pasa a hora que Sasuke tiene la "correa" de Orochimaru. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _La verdad, solo escribo, escribo lo que se me ocurre sin cambiar lo más importante de Naruto ya que como lo he dicho esto es solo una reinterpretación por lo que el canon principal se va ir dando con sus respectivos cambios y diferencias, así como las sagas intermedias que meteré entre dichos eventos. Nos estamos leyendo y hasta pronto._

 _ **-artu1234-**_ _Gracias y bienvenido a la historia, espero que te siga gustando en el futuro. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Wokki-**_ _Bueno amigo, solo tengo algo que decir sobre el reto: ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que no iba adivinar tu edad jaja es muy complicado no soy adivino jaja pero a hora pasando a tus observaciones, bueno desde el principio de la historia en base a varios comentarios se me quedo la idea de hacer a Gaara mujer, digo, Naruko es la contra parte femenina de Naruto, ¿Por qué no Gaara también? Conformando el dúo de "las jinchurikis temibles" jaja. Y respondiéndote, pues si, si planeo continuar con Shippuden obviamente saltándome el relleno infinito jaja pero si, continuare con Shippuden pero no en esta misma historia si no en una aparte pero básicamente va a ser la segunda temporada. Gracias por tu voto, se aprecia. Saludos y nos vemos._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _jaja Que bueno que te emociono esa parte jaja, bueno pues al ser un Uchiha sus aptitudes son superiores, claro si se puede decir de ese modo. Gracias por tus comentarios, amigo. Adiós._

 _ **-Starkiller-**_ _Hola, aprecio tu interés pero, no puedo cambiar esas cosas que me mencionas, lo siento pero ya sigo una línea de la historia y a estas alturas ya no puedo cambiar nada, ya casi termino la historia, actualmente me encuentro en el capítulo 45 y aun me faltan más o menos otros 35, es una locura pero es la verdad, aun así te invito a que sigas leyendo la historia que con tanto esfuerzo he construido junto con ustedes, quienes leen. Cuídate y suerte._

 _._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Hola Rey, un gusto como siempre, eso de las cadenas de chakra como dije fueron una sugerencia de un lector, así que los créditos para el jaja, Gohan, ¿Que puedo decir de él? Tal vez me pase con lo de hacerlo que no llegara a tiempo, pero créeme esto es un catalizador para el joven, un detonante en sus promesa, aquella que le hizo a su madre moribunda, pues su voluntad es aun débil, es un hecho inequívoco pero gracias a Sasuke y a Naruko, esa voluntad se tornara en una fuerte, claro que sí. Te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para leer y comentar, espero un nuevo capítulo de tu historia jeje. Nos estamos leyendo e inmensos éxitos. Adiós._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Gracias compañero, cada comentario es buen apreciado y recibido, así como que es verdad ni el pelón Krilin le dice así a su "elfa", puro "18-san" cuando podría llamarla por su nombre. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Me agrada saber que te gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste. Nos leemos luego. Cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Es verdad que Gohan duda y es verdad que esa duda lo acarreo a lo anterior, no te voy a negar que lo hice así en parte a propósito, para ese fin, para hacer que el joven se sienta culpable, que sienta que fallo para de esa forma impulsarlo y más cuando su padre se haga presente, el cual como dices no es él y no dudara en darle una tremenda humillación al serpiente. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te agradece tu comentario y se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La culpa asecha a Gohan-_

 _-Naruko gasto casi todo su chakra gracias a las cadenas de diamantina que despertó-_

 _-Goku por fin interferirá ante la situación-_

 _-El sello de camuflaje oculta la presencia de quien lo porta hasta el mismo instante en el que se lo retira-_

 _-Karin logra encontrar un pergamino de la tierra-_

 _-Goku recuerda a su maestro Roshi al conocer a Jiraiya-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 32: ¡Sin volver a fallar!**

Las primeras horas de la mañana se presentaban en Konoha, cerca de una puerta un hombre curioso rondaba, su vestimenta era un dogi verdoso con partes rojas y adornos de distintos tipos, por debajo una prenda de maya, unas extrañas marcas debajo de sus ojos así como una extraña banda sobre la frente con una rara insignia en ella, su cabellera en punta caía sobre su espalda dejando ver claramente que esta era de un color blanco y todo lo anterior se acompañaba de un par de sandalias de madera muy propias de gente con una edad un poco ya avanzada así como muy tradicional.

-Por fin llegue…- decía el extraño mirando hacia todos lados, los exámenes Chunin estaban en auge y él había venido a la aldea a buscar a alguien en especifico, su futura pupila, a la que le aria saber los secretos más recónditos y guardados de los sabios sapo, además, le seguía la pista a un ex compañero suyo, a alguien a quien quería mucho pero también tenía que ponerle un freno.

Dio varios pasos hasta adentrarse más en la aldea encontrándose de repente con varias personas que comenzaban a transitar indicando el inicio de otro día laborioso en la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

-A hora que he llegado creo que lo primero que debo hacer es, buscar a una de mis estudiantes… Creo que debo confirmar los rumores de que muy pronto se casara, de nuevo- dicho esto el agudo hombre sin detener su marcha se apresuro hacia la dirección en donde sabia o conocía que estaba la casa del antiguo cuarto Hokage y en donde presumiblemente se encontraba la mujer a la que buscaba, a pesar de ser un pervertido, pues sus miradas lascivas a varias mujeres jóvenes que pasaban a su lado lo denotaban, sabia cual era su lugar y jamás intentaría algo con su propia "familia" pues a pesar de todo les quería con todo su corazón adicionando el hecho de que si lo intentaba lo más seguro era que el mismo firmaría su sentencia de muerte hay mismo.

* * *

Goku desayunaba tranquilo en la casa de Kushina, después de la extraña sensación que le había invadido durante la tarde del día de ayer, este nuevo día se miraba más tranquilo aun que no tanto a decir verdad, Mikoto había tenido que salir durante la madrugada siendo llamada y escoltada por varios cazadores especiales ambu, no sabía por qué pero debía ser importante ya que el mismo tercero le hizo llamar. El Saiyajin no había entrenado durante la mañana, en vez de eso fue directo a la casa de su prometida pelirroja para que esta le preparara un desayuno digno de él, como buen tragón que era, lo que Kushina noto al instante en que Goku no devoro hasta el último plato de comida era que su amado tenía algo, tal vez ocultaba algo o simplemente era su imaginación y deliraba más de la cuenta al darse cuenta del embarazo de su amiga y sus propios deseos de también concebir un bebé con el Son mayor, fuese como fuese estaba feliz de que él estuviera ahí, haciendo sus muy acostumbradas observaciones intentando entender lo que ella pensaba o hacía, anteriormente le había atrapado asiéndolo, el se quedaba quieto mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras en sus orbes oscuras se reflejaban esas ganas por entenderla, ella no sabía que decir o como actuar simplemente se dejaba "observar y analizar" para después darle uno que otro beso con el afán de que rompiera esa observación tan profunda y que la ponía muy avergonzada por no decir que incluso le excitaba que le mirase así, era loco pensarlo pero en ella en cierto sentido se sentía atraída por la mirada negra de quien seria en no mucho tiempo su segundo esposo.

-¿Qué tengo…?- con un hilo de voz preguntaba ella mientras se acomodaba en la mesa, haciendo que el Saiyajin que le había mirado inexpresivo reaccionara. -No, nada…- se rasco la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo al ver el rubor en las mejillas color crema de la mujer.

-¿Te pasa algo, Goku-kun…?- volvía a preguntar la Uzumaki haciéndolo remover en su asiento, no sabía que decir, nunca fue bueno para mentir pero debía mantenerse firme en no decir nada, aun que fuese solo un presentimiento o sensación desagradable no quería mortificar ni a su bella pelirroja Uzumaki ni a su linda azabache Uchiha, el solo actuaria en caso necesario tal y como lo había dictado el mismo durante la tarde del día anterior. -jeje No, ¿Por qué preguntas?- era tan fácil que ella o Mikoto lo pusieran nervioso, desde su "primera vez" ellas habían descubierto métodos para hacerlo estremecer y sudar con tan solo observarle.

-Te noto nervioso- Kushina estaba segura de aquello pero, "¿Por qué?" pensó, pero mas no pudo continuar cuando escucho como alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

 **-*Toc*Toc*-**

La silla se movió dejando salir a Kushina del pie de la mesa para después pararse y tras una última mirada a Goku dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla y ver quién era. -Fuuu… -*suspiro*- Eso estuvo cerca- murmuro el guerrero, los nervios de mentir lo mataban pero debía seguir haciéndolo hasta que confirmara que estaba pasando, solo que, si se quedaba ahí no descubriría nada.

-¡Jiraiya-sensei!- exclamo la mujer atrayendo la atención de Goku que también se levanto de su asiento dirigiendo su atención hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta.

-jejeje Kushina, es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- se abrazaron, fue cuando el hombre de cabellera blanca miro a Goku asomarse por el pasillo, más no rompió el abrazo que estaba compartiendo con su ex alumna y viuda de otro de sus alumnos: Minato.

-¿Pero que hace aquí? Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no venía a la aldea- decía feliz ella cortando por fin el abrazo con el hombre de más de 50 que le observaba con una sonrisa sincera. -Supe que te casabas así que viene a saber si era verdad- se excuso el alejándose de la Uzumaki. -¡Venga…!- lo tomo con prisa de una de sus manos sorprendiendo un poco al hombre. -¡Él está aquí, debe conocerlo!- Kushina irradiaba felicidad, de verdad estaba muy entusiasmada con casarse de nuevo, Jiraiya pudo observar las expresiones que ella hizo cuando lo menciono de forma directa e indirecta por lo que de cierto modo dedujo lo anterior sobre la felicidad de la Uzumaki mayor.

Los pasos se acercaron alertando a Goku que debía comportarse lo mejor posible, de lo contrario Kushina lo reprendería severamente una vez que aquel extraño, ¿Señor? ¿Maestro? Se fuese de la casa.

-¡Goku-kun quiero presentarte a Jiraiya-sensei!- la sonrisa de la mujer denotaba la alegría que sentía tras volver a ver a su maestro después de tanto tiempo de no poder observarle. -Hola… jeje- reía nervioso el Saiyajin más su expresión cambio completamente al ver al mencionado, le cayó bien tan solo con verle, desprendía un Ki bondadoso, similar al que su maestro el sabio tortuga desprendía, solo esperaba que no fuera igual de mañoso que este último, tal vez era la única pega que el Saiyajin de sangre pura tenia con su maestro ya que este a grandes rasgos había sido como un padre para él junto a Krilin cuando el hombre pervertido los comenzó a entrenar.

-Un gusto conocerte, Son Goku…- se expreso el Sannin de los sapos extendiendo su mano a un Goku curioso, le había dado mucha alegría conocer a alguien muy similar a su maestro, aun que no lo conocía algo en su interior se lo dictaba. -¿Me conoce?- preguntaba con inseguridad al escuchar el cómo le había llamado, pues no recordaba haber dicho su apellido o si quiera su nombre.

-Todo el mundo ninja habla de ti jeje…- explico soltando una risa tras sentir el contacto con la mano del pelinegro que con una sonrisa Son regresaba con afecto el saludo.

-Bueno, hay que sentarse para no cansarse- el hombre decía tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa la cual era limpiada por Kushina después del almuerzo del Son mayor. -Como te iba diciendo, en todas las grandes naciones ninja se habla de un guerrero capaz de haber derrotado de un solo golpe al Raikage- decía con una sonrisa el hombre mirando como Goku con confusión se sentaba también en frente al sabio ermitaño.

-Goku-kun es muy fuerte…- Kushina entraba en la conversación desde la cocina mientras limpiaba los platos de comida.

-Bueno no es para tanto jajaja- quiso aligerar el ambiente tan cortes que se había creado, pues se sentía un poco incomodo al ser el "centro de atención" del recién llegado. -Además…- se escucho hablar de nuevo a Jiraiya mientras no perdía su sonrisa. -Quería ver con quien se va a casar la tierna Kushina y por su puesto Mikoto la última mujer del clan Uchiha- el peliblanco expresaba varias de las razones por las cuales se había presentado en la aldea en esos momentos tan precisos.

-Bueno pues ya me conoció jajaja- reía a hora alegre al ver que podía hacer buenas migas con el hombre, pero el sentimiento era mutuo, Jiraiya había notado esa bondad y tranquilidad que el Son irradiaba. _-"No hay duda, a pesar de ser muy poderoso es alguien muy bondadoso"-_ esas palabras escalaban por la mente del sabio mirando como Goku tenía una conducta muy despreocupada.

Kushina terminando su "quehacer" tomo una silla y se sentó al lado del Son mayor para escuchar lo que Jiraiya a continuación les diría ya que el sabio de los sapos quería conversar con ellos y lo que haría.

-No creo que solo nuestro matrimonio lo trajera a la aldea, sensei- Kushina opinaba pegando su cuerpo al de Goku que le abrazo sin desistir en su rostro despreocupado y sonriente, ante esto Jiraiya también volvió a sonreír, pues a leguas se notaba que la pelirroja Uzumaki realmente era feliz con el guerrero de ropas naranja.

-Siéndote sincero, Kushina también vine por qué me gustaría entrenar a Naruko- revelaba el peliblanco acomodándose en la silla en donde estaba, ante esto Kushina se inclino un poco a la vez que Goku escuchaba atento.

-¿Entrenarla?- la Uzumaki mayor se miro un poco sorprendida por las palabras de quien antaño fue su sensei. -Así es, me gustaría enseñarle a controlar el poder del Kyubi- asintiendo, Jiraiya respondía, sorprendiendo aun mas a Kushina, mientras, Goku aun escuchando con atención también le comenzaba a dar curiosidad eso de que Naruko controlara el poder del zorro de las nueve colas. -Sin duda eso sería bueno…- hablo el azabache haciendo que tanto la pelirroja como el peliblanco le mirasen. -Si Naruko-chan aprende a usar ese poder sin duda se volverá muchísimo más fuerte jeje… Yo por mi parte ya la entrene un poco en Taijutsu y habilidades sensoriales, pero al no poder usar chakra no puedo enseñarle más cosas- sonriente Goku terminaba de hablar ante la mirada curiosa del Sannin.

-Bueno, me parece bien que te agrade la idea de entrenar a Naruko…- el sabio ermitaño reconocía dando un largo suspiro. -Bueno, cuéntenme, ¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntaba animado al par de futuros esposos que le miraban también felices.

-Una vez terminados los exámenes Chunin esperaremos dos semanas para casarnos, Jiraiya-sensei, ya casi todo está listo así que no andamos con prisas- Kushina respondía a la pregunta de su viejo maestro con una enorme alegría, pues de verdad, estaba que no cavia de la emoción.

-Me alegro que hayas podido encontrar a un buen hombre…- sincero hablaba el hombre de cabello blanco, observando la pena del Saiyajin que se rascaba la nuca en señal de estar un poco avergonzado con las palabras del sabio de los sapos.

-jeje Las gracias las debo dar yo… Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan son muy buenas conmigo, aun que en veces se enojan un poquito pero siempre me preparan comidas riquísimas- con un poco de ánimo el Son hablaba, haciendo sonreír aun más a Kushina que se abrazo al torso del guerrero en señal de "gustarle" lo que su tonto prometido estaba diciendo de ella. -Solo no me hagas enojar y todo estará bien, Goku-baka- de cariño le decía así la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de Jiraiya. _-"Minato, tu amada esposa y tu hija están en buenas manos, me lo dice la forma de ser de este hombre"-_ se decía en su mente observando las expresiones de cariño que Kushina tenía sobre el Son mayor.

Después de eso, los tres adultos continuaron su conversación, sobre los planes de Jiraiya en la aldea y cuanto tiempo se quedaría en esta.

* * *

Gohan miraba en frente de él como Orochimaru golpeaba a Naruko y a Sasuke, no podía moverse, estaba paralizado, "detente" rogaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca, lloraba al ver como sus amigos eran brutalmente golpeados y aplastados por ese maldito monstruo infeliz, llegado a un punto por fin se pudo mover pero el ambiente cambio, de estar en el bosque el lugar se oscureció y pudo ver a la distancia algo conocido para él, era la cúpula de espejos de hielo de Haku, con temor camino hacia esta lentamente acercándose para después ver tendidos los cuerpos de sus compañeros en medio, quiso correr pero una barrera invisible le detuvo el paso, la desesperación y las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras se miraba así mismo dentro de la cúpula matando de un golpe certero a Haku, el cual le miraba con una fría y perturbadora mirada seca y llena de odio, solo para que después el ambiente cambiara de nuevo observando estática a Naruko que estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Gohan-kun?- se escucha decir a la chica en un lamento mientras caía el suelo sin remedio.

 _-"¡Naruko-chan!"-_ quiso volver a gritar pero aquellas palabras solo resonaban en su mente mas no tenían sonido al salir de su boca seca y con un sabor amargo. _-"¡Falle…! ¡Te falle!"-_ se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, lagrimeando sin parar a la vez que sentía como la culpa lo mataba, ¿Por qué dudo? ¿Por qué simplemente no acabo con esos malditos? ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener un corazón tan blando y débil?!

-Te superare, Son…- la voz de Sasuke también se hacía presente, ante la mirada atónita del joven Son que sin remedio la había levantado para ver al chico hijo de Mikoto que se alzaba con su Sharingan activado y una serie de marcas desconocidas y siniestras a lo largo de su cuerpo. _-"¡Sasuke-san!"-_ su voz no se escuchaba mientras al parecer Sasuke no le miraba pues caminaba delante de él sin que el chico pudiera alcanzarlo y siquiera escucharlo, se había echado a correr detrás de Sasuke, pero no importaba, este se alejaba cada vez mas. _-"¡No!"-_

Las pisadas secas solo hacían eco en la oscuridad mientras los ojos de serpiente se presentaban en su sueño.

-Él vendrá a mí… Él buscara mi poder- la voz de Orochimaru se hizo resonar mientras Sasuke se desvanecía del lugar, junto al cuerpo tendido de Naruko, ante sus ojos cristalizados y su cuerpo atormentado por las ilusiones Sakura se presento, con sus ojos llorosos y sus manos unidas cerca de su pecho, mientras lloraba sin pudor. -¡Confié en ti! ¡Confié en ti…!- le miro, sus ojos verdes se tornaban con un odio y desprecio indescriptible, el cual aterro al chico que se había detenido en seco al contemplar a la peli rosa en frente de él.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Gohan grito con agitación mientras su rostro sudaba a mares y abría sus ojos de golpe, miro hacia todos lados encontrándose con los rayos del Sol de frente y a una Sakura que lentamente despertaba por el grito del muchacho. -Fue una pesadilla…- decía agitado el chico, su respiración se comenzaba a normalizar, pero no podía no evitar no recordar con extremo pesar lo que acababa de soñar. -¿Gohan-kun?- llamo la peli rosa haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin le mirase.

-Solo fue una pesadilla…- se volvió a repetir el chico en voz baja queriéndose convencer de que aquellas imágenes solo habían sido un sueño, un grotesco y desagradable sueño.

Miro hacia su lado, pudo notar como Naruko y Sasuke continuaban inconscientes, a la par que Sakura terminaba de despertar, había sido una noche dura para el chico, se quedo vigilando casi toda la madrugada, siendo que apenas y logro dormir algo, pero ese algo tenía que hacerlo, al menos para mitigar la culpa que sentía por no poder proteger a sus amigos, tal y como lo había prometido, pues había fallado de nuevo.

 _[Nota del autor: Quiero que Gohan se sienta culpable, que sienta que fallo para que no se vuelva tropezar de nuevo, de ahí el título del capítulo. Fin de nota.]_

La chica de cabellos rosas le miro, pudo notar como el rostro del joven estaba sudoroso, todo indicaba que había tenido una pesadilla o un mal sueño cuanto menos. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto ella siguiendo con la vista al azabache que se ponía de pie y salía hacia fuera esperando ser calentado con los tenues rayos del Sol que le daban en el cuerpo.

-No…- respondía mirando el cielo, la gran culpa carcomía su mente, adicionando esa maldita pesadilla, la carga era muy alta. -Por ir a salvar a alguien más descuide a mis amigos…- decía el chico siendo escuchado por la chica de mirada verde. -Si yo no hubiera ido… Sasuke-san estaría bien…- no quería lamentarse el haber salvado a Karin, era solo que… El saber que les había vuelto a fallar era tan denso, tan pesado, tan descomunal que no lo iba a dejar en paz. -¡Si yo no les hubiera fallado! Naruko-chan no estaría en estas condiciones-

Sakura levantándose de su lugar se encamino hacia donde el chico estaba, solo para observarle detenidamente, una leve pero apenas perceptible lágrima recorría una de las mejillas del Son denotando su culpa y tristeza. -La quieres, ¿Verdad?- esa pregunta hizo que los ojos de Gohan se abriesen de golpe, ¿A caso había escuchado bien? -Ella es mi amiga al igual que tu, Sakura-chan, claro que la quiero- recalco el chico pero expresándose en otro sentido distinto al que Sakura había hecho uso en su pregunta.

-Sabes a que me refiero, la quieres… Más que a una amiga- volvió a puntear la chica de mirada jade, ante el asombro y sorpresa en el rostro del semi-Saiyajin. -Cuando mi madre murió, le jure que protegería a mis seres queridos… Y falle… Le falle en mi promesa, le falle a Sasuke-san, te falle a ti y a Naruko-chan… ¡Me falle a mi mismo!-

Sakura le observo en silencio, no podía negar que ver triste al chico por creer que les había fallado también comenzaba a afectar su propio estado de ánimo, adicionando el hecho de estar en aquella situación tan desventajosa, Gohan había sugerido que lo mejor era ir al hospital, pero Sakura le recordó cómo eran tanto Sasuke como Naruko, en especial la chica rubia, jamás le perdonaría el hecho de echarse para atrás en medio de la prueba, el también era consciente de ello, pero también estaba luchando en contra de las ganas de verla a salvo y bien, a la final cedió solo para que Naruko no le odiase, solo por eso.

Cerro sus ojos, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, a pesar de todo aun era un cobarde, alguien que no era lo suficientemente fuerte de voluntad como para defender a sus seres amados, el suave tacto de una mano de Sakura le saco de lugar, abriendo levemente los ojos de nuevo para ver los ojos jade de ella haciéndolo perderse en ellos de una forma tan abrumadora que no supo ni como había pasado eso.

-A mi no me has fallado… Llegaste tarde por culpa de los acompañantes de ese tipo, no te voy a justificar pero, también es noble lo que hiciste, salvar a esa otra persona que no conocías de nada…- Sakura continuo observándole por un instante mas, por alguna razón su corazón latía con fuerza, como si esperara algo mas por parte de ella misma, pero, el retiro su mano de su mejilla la regreso a la realidad, se alejo de él, mirando hacia otro lado, ese momento había sido "raro" en pocas palabras.

El joven Saiyajin se quedo pensativo en su lugar, mientras miraba los rostros durmientes de sus compañeros, se hizo prometer internamente que en el futuro ante la amenaza mínima actuaria sin rodeos o de lo contrario no podía cumplir "su misión" en este mundo, aquella que le prometió a su madre: Proteger.

* * *

Casa Uzumaki:

-jajajajaja- Jiraiya reía al ver la cara de confusión que Goku había puesto tras leer el título del libro anaranjado que este le había dado, mientras Kushina le había plantado una bestial cachetada al hombre de cabellera blanca. -A pesar de ser un honorable señor de 50 años sigue igual de pervertido- Kushina se había puesto de brazos cruzados a la par que se levantaba del asiento en donde había estado.

-¿Honorable? Vamos Kushina no estoy tan viejo o ¿Si?- el ermitaño preguntaba desde su silla a una pelirroja que se había ido a su cuarto, no aguantaría más las "tonterías" de quien alguna vez fue su maestro.

-Oiga…- Goku llamo al hombre atrayendo su atención. -¿Eh?-

-Este libro, ¿Para qué sirve?- el Son mayor preguntaba como si fuese lo más complicado del mundo para entender. -¿Cómo que para qué? Para leerlo, claro- respondió inflando su pecho en orgullo el novelista erótico número 1 de la aldea de la hoja.

-No me gusta- dijo a secas el Saiyajin tras ojear algunas páginas, ante la mirada de piedra de Jiraiya. -¿Así es como me pagas, hijo?- se apresuro a preguntar el hombre mirando al pelinegro que arqueo una ceja al no entender la pregunta del hombre mayor.

-Yo te dio una copia exclusiva de mi novela más famosa y tú dices que no te gusta- reprocho haciéndose la víctima. -Perdone pero no se para que me puede servir esto- Goku no entendía en qué modo podría beneficiarle el leer esa novela.

Jiraiya se levanto de su asiento para después acercar su rostro al oído derecho del Saiyajin para susurrarle algo, de forma inmediata se ruborizo mientras el peliblanco se separaba sonriendo y volvía a soltar otra carcajada al ver el sonrojo del Son mayor. -Ya vez para que sirve leer jajajaja-

-Ero-sennin… Espero que no esté pervirtiendo a Goku-kun- Kushina se volvió a presentar a espaldas del mencionado que se estremeció ante la voz tan amenazante que la pelirroja había adoptado, pues en una de sus manos llevaba su famoso sartén, cosa que también hizo a Goku asustarse ante un posible golpe. -jeje Claro que no jeje- reía nervioso, esa mujer era temible.

Goku observaba la escena con un poco de miedo, le tenía un infinito respeto a Kushina y a Mikoto, pues cuando se enojaban eran imparables por que a pesar de ser el guerrero más poderoso en ese mundo no dejaba de tener una debilidad: Su miedo al enojo de una mujer.

* * *

Bosque de la muerte:

El equipo del sonido saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero por fin paraban pues habían identificado por fin el lugar en donde Gohan y Sakura estaban cuidando a sus compañeros que continuaban inconscientes.

-Por fin los encontramos- decía Dosu entre los arbustos cercanos, pondrían a prueba a Gohan pues esa había sido su misión encomendada de forma directa por Orochimaru antes de que los exámenes comenzaran, lo que estos no sabían era que el Sannin ya se había enfrentado al joven Son.

-Esta porquería me molesta- se escucho quejarse Zaku mientras se rascaba la espalda. -Tonto no te quites el sello, si lo haces ese chico te detectara de inmediato- le alerto Dosu a su compañero que haciéndole caso retiro su mano de donde le habían puesto el sello. -No me importa, fácilmente podría contra ese tal Gohan y claro que también contra Sasuke- argumento de forma engreída mientras se dejaba caer de la rama en donde había estado.

Kabuto había sido muy bueno a la hora de recolectar información sobre los Son, entre la información recolectada estaba esa, la habilidad de sentir las presencias enemigas o amigas por lo que Orochimaru modifico un sello supresor de chakra para que ocultara la esencia de las personas y no lo disminuyera como comúnmente lo hacían, estos "sellos de camuflaje" se les fueron cedidos solo a los cuatro del sonido, a Dosu, Zaku, Kin, a Kabuto y por su puesto el mismo para sus respectivas misiones, cavia resaltar el hecho que los "sellos de camuflaje" habían sido originalmente una invención del clan Uzumaki para combatir la habilidad sensorial de algunos ninjas, pero gracias a la destrucción de la aldea escondida entre el remolino esa poderosa herramienta había caído en el olvido, al menos hasta que Orochimaru los volvió a usar.

-Debemos actuar con prudencia, ese chico podría destrozarnos de un solo golpe, pero aun tenemos esto…- señalo uno de sus brazos revestido de un extraño aparato con agujeros.

-¿Crees que le afecte?- pregunto Kin sin dejar de observar a los dos chicos.

-Humano o no todos tenemos órganos internos dentro del oído- argumento Dosu ante aquel hecho, pues su ataque se centraba en eso, un ataque sonoro como él lo llamaba.

Sakura se giro hacia la dirección en donde estaban los ninjas vigilantes, pues le pareció haber escuchado algo pero después se volvió a girar su rostro al escuchar que Gohan le llamaba y gracias a esto no pudo ver nada pues también estos estaban muy bien ocultos entre la maleza del lugar adicionado a todo lo anterior estaba aquel sello que ocultaba su Ki y chakra por lo que no habían sido detectados por Gohan.

 _[Nota del autor: Antes que nada debo aclararles que como bien sabrán Dosu tiene un ataque especial que afecta la percepción, vista y equilibrio de su oponente, claro que Gohan les parte la cara con facilidad pero al menos con eso le darán un poco de pelea, claro si pelean. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Los atacamos ya?- Zaku se miraba impaciente por actuar.

-Espera, hemos estado aquí apenas unos minutos, primero debemos ver que hacen- Dosu aconsejo ante la mirada de sus dos compañeros.

* * *

Karin caminaba con extremo cuidado por los grandes árboles y arbustos que cubrían todo el terreno, durante su caminata había encontrado a un equipo Genin de la cascada completamente destrozado, a esos chicos no les había ido tan bien, pues parecía que habían sido atacados por animales, entre sus pertenencias había encontrado para su suerte un pergamino, más específicamente el de la tierra, decidió llevárselo, tal vez podría dárselo a ese chico que la salvo como modo de agradecimiento, ya sentía su presencia muy cerca, pues la calidez de esta era cada vez más palpable. -Ya casi llego… Esta a varios metros adelante- decía la chica mientras continuaba su andanza juraría que ya estaba a punto de llegar pues comenzó a sentir otro chakra desconocido cerca de donde estaba Gohan, así como a otros dos más debilitados.

 _-"El chakra de uno de ellos se está tornando oscuro, frio, ¿De quién será?"-_ pensaba la chica un poco mortificada pues estaba pensando que tal vez estaban en una pelea o algo parecido.

Campamento improvisado: Varios minutos después.

Gohan observaba en silencio a Sasuke que continuaba sin despertar, el también había notado ese cambio en el Ki de su amigo, mientras se preguntaba a que se debía, pues aun no tenía constancia de aquella extraña marca que Orochimaru le creo en su cuello. -Sasuke-san…- musito con un poco de pesar el chico, aun se lamentaba lo que había pasado, fue cuando un Ki conocido se le presento en sus sentidos girándose inmediatamente hacia la dirección donde lo sentía acercarse, Sakura también se puso en alerta al ver como varios arbustos se movían pues al parecer algo se acercaba.

-Gohan-kun alguien nos encontró- decía la kunoichi levantándose de su lugar.

-Espera…- pidió el chico mientras se acercaba a su amiga que no entendía la tranquilidad de este. -Pero…-

-No te preocupes, su presencia no es mala- le dijo él de nuevo intentándola calmar.

Los ninjas del sonido que estaban ocultos observaban con detenimiento hacia el lugar que se movía revelando por fin a una chica pelirroja con lentes y ojos del mismo color, así como la banda ninja de la hierba en su frente.

-¿Que está haciendo esa maldita aquí?- Zaku decía reconociendo a la chica que recién llegaba.

-Recuerda que Orochimaru-sama también la hizo participar- Dosu respondió la pregunta de su compañero en voz baja.

Karin miraba a Sakura solo para después ver a Gohan que también estaba sorprendido por verla en ese lugar, pues recordaba que le había dicho que se fuera, ese lugar era muy peligroso para ella así que no debía quedarse ahí.

-Por fin te encontré, Gohan-kun- fue lo primero que dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa se le presentaba en el rostro.

 _-"¿Gohan-kun?"-_ Sakura se quedo pensativa tras escuchar como esa extraña chica le había llamado a su compañero.

-Karin-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras- el chico se acerco un poco a la pelirroja que se había entristecido un poco por el "regaño" del chico de mirada oscura.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero… Tenía que darte las gracias por salvarme y mira tengo algo para ustedes- de su porta shurikens saco el pergamino de la tierra que había encontrado cerca de ahí, el cual tanto Sakura como Gohan observaron sin podérselo creer, pues habían perdido su pergamino de la tierra en el enfrentamiento con Orochimaru.

-Karin-san, no me importa en lo más mínimo si me das las gracias o no, me importa más que estés a salvo-

Gohan se miro sincero en sus palabras, pues eran reales, muy reales, esto provoco un ligero rubor en la chica, se apeno por lo que el semi-Saiyajin había dicho de buena fe.

Cerca del lugar: Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji habían escapado a un enfrentamiento con Neji, el chico Hyuga los considero tan poca cosa que ni si quiera quiso quitarles su pergamino, cosa que alivio a la fan numero 1 de Gohan así como que la enfureció por hacerlos parecer tan poca cosa.

-A este paso nunca lograremos pasar este fastidioso examen- Shikamaru como siempre se quejaba de la situación.

-Como siempre pesimista y aburrido Shikamaru- Ino le respondía mientras caminaba dando vueltas, pues estaba pensando en alguna forma de obtener el pergamino que les faltaba.

-Yo pienso que tal vez podríamos ir hacia la torre y esperar algún equipo debilucho- Chouji opinaba mientras escalaba un árbol cercano para comerse unas papitas más a gusto.

-Claro, Chouji como si existirá un equipo así, tan solo el equipo de Naruko es el más poderoso y esos extraños de la arena-

-Por supuesto que el equipo de Gohan-kun es el más fuerte, el está en ese equipo aun que Naruko y Sakura sean solo bultos él y Sasuke son los más fuertes de los exámenes- Ino se enorgullecía de decir aquello, estaba loquita por el semi-Saiyajin, ya hacía mucho que no lo ocultaba.

-Deja vu señores- se quejo Shikamaru de nuevo, pues Ino comenzaría de nuevo a incordiarlo con Gohan, Gohan y más Gohan.

-Oigan, ¿Quién es esa chica que esta con Gohan y Sakura?- se escucho preguntar a Chouji desde la rama de árbol en donde había estado desde hacía unos momentos atrás, tanto su compañero flojo como la rubia de mirada celeste se confundieron ante lo que el gordito había dicho. -¿Qué? ¿Cual chica?- como buena celosa Ino salto a la rama en donde estaba Chouji acompañada de Shikamaru que en efecto, pudieron ver a Gohan y Sakura, mientras, Karin se acercaba a ellos.

 _-"¿Pero quién es esa pelirroja?"-_ Ino pensó sin dejar de observar a la desconocida.

-Es verdad, ¿Quién será?- Ino fue distraída cuando se escucho hablar a Shikamaru que se expresaba ante lo que miraban. -Vamos acercarnos- Ino tomo tanto al chico azabache como al gordito castaño. -¡Oye, suéltame!- Shikamaru se quejo, pero era inútil, pues su compañera rubia debía averiguar qué pasaba a hora que habían encontrado a los chicos del equipo 7.

-Saben no me importa…- Zaku decía parándose de su posición. -¡Vuelve a esconderte!- le exigió Dosu pero fue en vano. -¿A caso tienes miedo, Dosu? Esas pequeñas ratitas no son nada, tal vez Orochimaru exagero al decir que ese Son era muy poderoso- tras decir aquellas palabras dio un salto saliendo de su escondite exaltando a Gohan, Sakura y Karin.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?- se apresuro a preguntar Sakura mientras se acercaba rápido hacia donde estaban Naruko y Sasuke.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de seguirse ocultando, ¡Dosu! ¡Kin!- grito el ninja del sonido impaciente por comenzar su "matanza" ante esto todos los chicos miraban como de la maleza salían lo que parecían los amigos del chico de cabellos en punta, uno de ellos parecía una momia pues estaba vendado completamente de su rostro, cabeza y cuello, dejando al descubierto solo un ojo, su vestimenta era igual a la de Zaku dejando en claro que era su compañero. -Siempre eres tan impaciente, Zaku- decía este mirando a Karin la cual se había asustado al verlos, pues les conocía y sabia cual era su misión.

 _-"¡Ellos! ¡¿P-Por qué no los sentí?!"-_ pensaba un poco alarmada la Uzumaki mirando a los tres ninjas enemigos que habían aparecido.

 _-"¿Cómo es que no percibí sus Ki…?"-_ Gohan también se preguntaba en su mente mientras observaba como uno de ellos se quitaba un papel rojo de la espalda. -¡Por fin me puedo quitar esta cosa!- decía el chico mientras tiraba al suelo aquel papel haciendo que Gohan inmediatamente sintiese su presencia. _-"¿Usaron eso para esconder sus Ki…? Tengo un mal presentimiento"-_ el joven Son endureció su mirada, pues al parecer de nuevo iba a pelear, pero a hora con Naruko y Sasuke fuera de combate y Sakura débil así como Karin que no sabía protegerse se las vería solo con esos tres, no es que le preocupara ya que podía con ellos pero aun así había algo que le inquietaba, sobre todo al ver a ese tipo vendado del rostro.

-¡Detrás de mí!- exigió Gohan empujando a Karin de su vientre para que quedara detrás de él. -Vaya el chico quiere proteger a "la damisela en apuros"- Zaku se burlaba al ver como Karin había sido "protegida" por Gohan. A la distancia entre los árboles se podía apreciar a Lee, Neji y Tenten, que al ver lo que estaba aconteciendo quisieron interferir pero Neji no les dejo, pues quería ver a Gohan pelear, sería una buena oportunidad para saber si todo lo que se contaba de ese chico era verdad.

-¿Listo hombrecito?- Zaku extendiendo sus manos dejo al descubierto una especie de orificios en sus palmas por los cuales salía una gran cantidad de aire a presión, desconcertando un poco al semi-Saiyajin. -Zaku no te confíes, después de todo ese chico es temible de acuerdo a Orochimaru-sama-

-Pobres estúpidos, Gohan-kun los destrozara en un parpadeo- Ino miraba desde los arbustos en compañía de sus dos compañeros. -No estaría tan seguro, ese tipo que parece momia se ve raro, pareciera que oculta algo- Shikamaru volvió a dudar de Gohan, pues aun tenía muy presente en su mente lo que paso en la isla del remolino, pues por confiarse el chico Son casi muere.

 _-"Así que esos tipos trabajan para ese sujeto llamado Orochimaru"-_ Gohan se miraba expectante, pues estaba intentando analizar la situación y el cómo se dio. -Karin-san…- llamo el chico a la pelirroja que le miro un poco asustadiza. -Vete de aquí, tú no tienes que estar sufriendo mis batallas- le pidió el azabache a la chica.

-No tengo a donde ir- eso altero un poco más a Gohan pues no esperaba que las cosas se dieran así y tan rápidas. _-"A hora tendré que estar peleando mientras cuido a Sakura-chan y a Karin-san"-_ el chico hibrido se notaba apurado, eran tantas cosas por hacer a la vez que aun que contara con una velocidad mayor y fuerza si cometía un error lo pagaría caro.

-Debemos ayudarlos…- Lee desde la rama de árbol en la que estaba quiso intervenir pero Neji no le dejo. -Tranquilo, Lee…- esto confundió a Tenten pues la lucha que se venía se miraba un poco desventajosa para Gohan al tener que enfrentarse el solo a tres enemigos adicionando el hecho que debía proteger a cuatro personas, claro juntando a esa desconocida chica pelirroja que había aparecido de la nada. -¡Pero están en problemas! No importa que tan poderoso sea ese chico Son Gohan no podrá contra todos ellos-

-Te dije que esperaras… La energía de ese chico se está alterando aun que no se por qué- el Hyuga decía mirando a Gohan que se preparaba para pelear para después guiar su mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba tendido en el suelo con una compresa en su frente. -Además, el chakra de Sasuke está cambiando también-

Lee se sintió resignado, pues al parecer no podría hacer nada.

 _-"Cuando Zaku lo ataque aprovechare para sorprenderlo por su espalda"-_ Dosu había pensado en una estrategia a pesar de las cosas tan apresuradas, debía poner a prueba su teoría de que tal vez sus jutsu afectaran a Gohan, si era así tendrían una oportunidad para derrotarlo a pesar de ser poderoso.

 _ **-¡Ondas cortantes!-**_

En un grito furioso extendió sus manos Zaku liberando una gran cantidad de aire a presión de los orificios que tenía en sus palmas apresurándose hacia Gohan que apretando sus dientes libero un poco de Ki para hacer presión en contra del ataque que se cernía sobre él y sus amigos que estaban a sus espaldas.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran cantidad de polvo cubrió la zona imposibilitándoles a todos los que observaban poder distinguir algo. -¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hizo ese tipo?- Shikamaru se miraba impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Si quieren derrotarme necesitaran más que eso- se escucho a Gohan detrás de ellos impresionándolos en el acto. -¡¿En qué momento…?!- Kin que era la más cercana quiso hablar pero un ligero pero preciso golpe en su nuca la dejo fuera de combate. -¡Kin!- Dosu grito al ver lo que había pasado mientras saltaba alejándose del semi-Saiyajin.

-Es muy rápido, sin duda ese chico es especial- Neji analizaba lo que pasaba desde su lugar.

Goku desde la casa de Kushina sintió de nuevo un leve incremento en el Ki de su hijo cosa que lo inquieto bastante, pues Jiraiya y la pelirroja Uzumaki se confundieron al ver como el Saiyajin se levantaba de la silla en donde había estado sentado. -Gohan…- musito el guerrero, pues también otra cosa le había inquietado desde hacía unos instantes, un Ki lleno de ira, oscuridad, que aun que no tan alto se incrementaba cada vez más y más.

-¡Maldito! _**¡Ondas supersónicas cortantes!-**_ Zaku volviendo atacar a Gohan volvió a barrer la zona destrozando arboles y rocas cercanos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Los sonidos de quiebre y explosiones no se hicieron esperar cuando Zaku sintió como algo se enterró en su rostro antes de salir despedido hacia unas rocas cercanas. **-*¡PUM!*-** el puño certero del Son lo había mandado a dormir mientras Dosu no podía ver nada por el polvo que se levanto. -¡Maldita sea…!*cof*cof* Si no lo puedo ver, no lo puedo atacar, además, tampoco puedo escucharlo- el ninja del sonido que quedaba se cubría el rostro ante la gran cantidad de polvo y viento que se había presentado, fue cuando pudo distinguir y escuchar un grito de Zaku el cual caía en frente de él sin conciencia y lleno de golpes.

-¡Maldición es un demonio!- Dosu estaba completamente impactado al ver lo que pasaba, pues al disiparse la tierra y polvo levantados miro a Gohan mirándole directamente. -A hora sigues tú…- decía sin vacilar el chico, ¡Ya no volvería a fallar nunca más!

-¿Goku-kun…?- Kushina preguntaba al ver el rostro extremadamente serio del su prometido ante la seriedad también repentina de Jiraiya. _-"Este Ki. ¡Es de Sasuke! Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su Ki es tan oscuro?"-_ el Son mayor pensaba al por fin dar con la fuente de tal oscuridad, pues el hijo de Mikoto había sido el responsable de perturbar al Saiyajin.

Gohan estaba a punto de culminar la "matanza" cuando pudo sentir lo mismo que su padre, un Ki pequeño pero lleno de ira, oscuridad, una oscuridad gélida que ataco todos sus sentidos a la par que Karin y Sakura observaban como el cuerpo de Sasuke despedía una aura purpura y cantidades brutales de chakra.

 _-"¡Sasuke-san…!"-_ el joven Son llevo su mirada hacia donde estaba el mencionado notando aquello mismo que su compañera de cabellos rosas y Karin miraban con un poco de miedo. -Sasuke-kun…- Sakura no podía creer lo que sentía a la par que Karin estaba igual o peor. _-"El chakra de este chico, es completamente negativo"-_

-¡Son…!- llamo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de donde había estado mientras su Sharingan se activaba y unas extrañas marcas negras cubrían su cuerpo. _-"¡¿Ese es Sasuke?! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!"-_ Dosu estaba aterrado, pues podía sentir el odio que la mirada del Uchiha transmitía, dicho odio estaba dirigido a Gohan que estaba impactado por lo que miraba. -¡Reacciona, Sasuke-san!- se apresuro a decir Gohan ante la mirada llena de ira que su compañero le transmitía, pues al parecer el hijo de Goku había sentido las intenciones de este. -No… No quisiera tener que lastimarte-

-¿Lastimarme…? ¡Yo soy un vengador! Y para derrotar a mi hermano primero tengo que derrotarte a ti- Sasuke camino un poco ante la atenta mirada de los demás, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Karin, Sakura, Lee, Neji y Tenten estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que miraban. Su cuerpo se cubría de aquella llama purpura, mientras en su piel se extendían esas malditas marcas negras en forma de más llamas. -El medio este poder para vengar mi clan… ¡Para derrotarte! ¡SON!- el Uchiha estaba completamente entregado a la marca de maldición, era justo como el Son le había soñado, con aquellas extrañas marcas y esa mirada encendida en odio, esa maldita pesadilla ataco su mente, quedándose parado e impactado, pues verle así lo había conmocionado completamente de forma emocional.

 _[Nota del autor: Sabemos que Sasuke no puede con Gohan aun que fuera el sabio de los seis caminos pero, el impacto emocional que le genera a Gohan es lo que le da emoción, pues después de todo, Gohan ya le aprecia como a un hermano. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Sasuke, ¡¿Que estás haciendo…?!"-_ Goku estaba aun parado mientras mostraba una clara cara de enojo. -Lo va atacar, ¡Lo va atacar!- eso confundió a Kushina que ya se estaba asustando por la repentina actitud de su prometido, pero en eso Goku desapareció en un parpadeo. _-"¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…!"-_ ese pensamiento invadía la cabeza del Son mayor mientras desaparecía de la vista.

 _-"¿Así que si estás aquí, Orochimaru? Esto es malo"-_ el sabio ermitaño pensó intuyendo lo que Goku había sentido.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Goku-kun?- Kushina se miraba sumida en la confusión, pues no entendía nada. -Tranquila, el volverá- Jiraiya intento calmar a su ex pupila que le miro guardando profunda preocupación en su mirada.

Sasuke y Gohan compartían una mirada llena de desafío y desconcierto, el primero estaba dispuesto atacar sin importarle en lo absoluto si ganaba o perdía mientras el segundo no quería dañar a su compañero al cual incluso había llegado a querer mucho pues su relación era en cierto modo similar a la que guardaba con su maestro, Piccolo, por el hecho de ser callados, reservados y con un temperamento un tanto volátil, adicionando el simple y mero hecho de que muy pronto serian hermanastros.

¿A caso se enfrentarían? Si ese era el caso el resultado era evidente muy y a pesar que a Sasuke no le importaba aquello.

 _-"Sasuke-san, ¿Qué te pasa… Hermano?"-_ pensaba observando como Sasuke se lanzaba al ataque.

* * *

.

.

 _Buenas, bueno observando los nombres que me facilitaron he elegido los_ _ **3**_ _que había dicho, los cuales son:_

 _1\. Lazuli -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"HansSkorpion"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _2\. Jade -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Juanan231283"_** _\- Votos: 9_

 _3\. Hikari -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Zafir09"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _Voten por su favorito, el ganador será aquel que llegue primero a los_ ** _15 votos_** _. Adiós y cuídense._

 _._

 **-Avances-**

-¡Deténganse! [Goku le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago a Sasuke el cual estaba aun poseído por la marca maldita.]

-Ya no dudes, Gohan…- [Goku era claro con su hijo el cual se lamentaba de todo.]

-¡Nos abandono por ir a rescatar a otra chica!- [Naruko parecía molesta al ver a Karin.]

-Orochimaru es junto conmigo y Tsunade el equipo conocido como "los tres legendarios ninjas"- [Jiraiya le contaba a Goku sobre su compañero serpiente.]

-Mikoto, lo más seguro es que Orochimaru esté detrás de Sasuke o incluso detrás de Gohan- [el viejo Hiruzen sostenía una conversación con la mujer Uchiha, mientras, de repente Goku aparecía en el lugar.]

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Secuelas". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Mizukage-sama, por fin llegamos- [Mei junto a sus escoltas habituales arribaban por fin a Konoha para los exámenes Chunin.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	34. Capitulo 33: Secuelas

_**Volviendo actualizar, ya se supero la cantidad de 200 favoritos, se que los he de enfadar y fastidiar, pero simplemente siempre lo diré, gracias, mil gracias por el apoyo que me han presentado, de verdad, se les aprecia con todo el kokoro jeje.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Hola compañero y gracias por comentar como lo haces, Goku y Gohan tienen mucho que hacer eso es verdad, vemos que pasaba y espero que te guste el cómo se desarrollan los hechos. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo, ciertamente estas en lo correcto pero no te preocupes, pues en este capítulo la chica más importante para él lo hará "reaccionar", sin más por el momento me despido dándote las gracias por el apoyo. Adiós._

 _ **-Starkiller-**_ _Hola y gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar, respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que esta primer temporada constara de alrededor de setenta a ochenta capítulos o incluso más pues estoy intentando llevar las cosas con calma, a hora bien sobre lo del planeta sagrado y Gohan con un traje tan ridículo como lo es el de las tropas del orgullo, pues los supremos Kaios no aparecerán hasta la segunda temporada y a Súper ni lo tomo en cuenta por el momento, aun no se redime conmigo (llámame nostalfag de Z jajajajaja). Nos vemos y espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Bueno amigo, Goku no estaba tan furioso como en aquella ocasión en la isla del remolino, aun que su reacción se puede decir "moderada", reitero como así decirlo, Kushina se exalto al verlo un poco distraído y enfadado, asustada no estaba, cuando realmente si se empezaba a asustar fue cuando Goku se levanto de golpe de la silla y se fue, pero bueno, veamos cómo reaccionan cuando a aparezca con Sasuke. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you for your words, they are greatly appreciated._ _See you soon._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias por entender amigo, en una historia un héroe debe de vivir de todo, incluida la culpa, pues esa misma culpa lo va a terminar hundiendo o elevando para ponerse "pilas" con sus enemigos, vemos si ese tonto reacciona o no, gracias por el comentario y nos vemos. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias amigo, esa pesadilla atormentara a Gohan mucho, será su recordatorio de que debe actuar sin miramientos, claro que sí. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks friend, see you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Again, I thank you for reading and commenting, we are reading. Greetings._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Es lo que intento amigo, pues Goku y Gohan serán muy fuertes y todo pero también piensan, no como el Goku de Súper, son más conscientes de lo que les rodea y por ende tienden a fallar, gracias por dejarme leerte de nuevo. Saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _El respeto es mutuo compañero, pues una pelea entre "hermanos" se puede dar, claro que si, pero dudo que Goku no interfiera jeje, Éxitos y bendiciones amigo._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Buenas, actualmente actualizo cada dos o cuatro días, aun que tengo un rango de actualización de una semana a dos, ya sabes por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, te doy la bienvenida a esta historia y espero te siga gustando. Saludos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo Juanan, respondiéndote a tu pregunta si, voy a seguir el mismo hilo canónico, obviamente con sus diferencias, pero lo principal se quedara intacto, pues como ya lo dije esto es solo una reinterpretación de los hechos de Naruto, así que lo más importante se quedara justo como esta, espero que no te desagrade la idea, pues hay tanto fic que distorsiona todo que lo más original es seguir la historia base o es lo que yo pienso o al menos en mi caso, pues toda historia es buena en mi opinión. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, respondiéndote a tu interrogante, pues Gaara tal vez en una segunda temporada este en el harem de Gohan eso ya se verá, con respecto a Karin, Kushina no la adoptara pero estará muy cerca de ella así como de Naruko, y Fu, pues eso de pareja para Shino me lo pensare pues en esta primer temporada como bien sabrás descarte las parejas secundarias aun que tal vez en la segunda si haya. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias por siempre leer y comentar, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Hola amigo(a), bueno con lo que me comentas del sonrojo de Goku, lo quise dejar así por que como sabrás esas mujeres no lo dejan dormir en ocasiones y al ser un poco más "listillo" en esas cosas pues también se apena cuando sale a colación un tema de ese tipo, claro, considerando que ya se sabe el A, B, C gracias Kushina y Mikoto jaja y con lo del chakra y el Ki, bueno, no sé qué habilidad del chakra podría implementar en los Son, pues la mayoría son jutsus que requieren forzosamente "chakra puro" así que si se te ocurre algo no dudes en decírmelo que lo tomare en cuenta. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _jaja La chica rubia de que se va a molestar, se va a molestar jeje así como que Jiraiya y Goku han hecho buenas migas ya, no en vano al Son mayor le recordó a su maestro, el sabio tortuga. Espero que te siga agradando la historia. Hasta pronto y saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _No te impacientes, claro que habrá Goku vs Orochimaru jeje y con respecto a Sasuke, pues le atinaste chico espero te guste. Adiós y Saludos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Las criticas siempre son bienvenidas amigo y más si estas se hacen con su debido respeto, claro que si, valoro mucho cuando me las hacen saber y son consciente de que me seguiré equivocando, pues no soy un escritor profesional, no obstante, me ayudan a ver en que me equivoque ya sea de forma involuntaria o voluntaria. Nos estamos leyendo y cuídate compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Pues con respecto a la descalificación, 50/50 jeje ya verás por qué, y me alegra que te haya gustado la interacción entre el pervertido Jiraiya y el inocentote Goku jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Tienes razón, la duda puede convertir un corazón bondadoso en un corazón frio y seco, pero no te preocupen, pues Naruko va al rescate jaja. Me despido deseándote lo mejor. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _jeje Que bien que te cumplí uno de tus deseos compañero jeje, bueno, Gohan obviamente no va a querer pelear contra Sasuke, pero este al no entender razones le atacara, pero Goku no se quedara de brazos cruzados interfiriendo de golpe. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te da las gracias por comentar y se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Sasuke está completamente poseído por la marca maldita-_

 _-Goku solo necesito un golpe para "aplacar" a un Uchiha poseído-_

 _-Naruko cree que Karin es una ladrona-_

 _-Hinata se preocupa por Gohan al ver lo triste que se mira-_

 _-Naruko da nuevos ánimos a su compañero Son-_

 _-Mei espera volver a ver a Goku pronto-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 33: Secuelas.**

-¡Son…!- Sasuke continuaba observando a Gohan que también compartía la mirada que el chico Uchiha le lanzaba. Dosu quiso escapar, pues miro la oportunidad perfecta, tomo a Kin y a Zaku listo para irse cuando de repente sintió la presencia abrumadora de Sasuke en su espalda. -¿Ya te vas?- le dijo este mientras una sonrisa demencial se presentaba en su rostro lleno de marcas negras. -¡Espera…!- decía el ninja restante del sonido sacando el pergamino del cielo que tenia. -Déjanos ir y te daré esto- lo dejo en el suelo, esperando a que Sasuke hiciera algo pero este le dio una patada certera en su espalda mandándolo lejos. **-*¡PAM!*-**

-¡Detente, Sasuke!- Gohan apareció en frente del chico deteniendo las sucesión de sellos que el Uchiha había comenzado hacer para terminar de una vez a los del sonido. -¡Eres tan blando, Son!- de un tirón retiro el agarre de las manos de Gohan en contra de las suyas tan solo para después saltar hacia atrás y preparar otro ataque. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!-**_

-¡Esta atacando a Gohan-kun!- Ino quiso salir del escondite pero Shikamaru no la dejo.

-Espera Ino, ¿A caso quieres que ese loco de Sasuke te mate?-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una nueva explosión se presento en el lugar en donde había estado el Son, pero este rápidamente había reaparecido en otro lugar. -¡Cálmate, Sasuke-san!- exigió Gohan pero fue inútil. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: Llamas flor del Phoenix!-**_ volviendo a cargar otro ataque comenzó a llenar de llamas la zona en donde estaban.

 _-"¡No quiero lastimarte…! ¡No me obligues hacerlo!"-_ Gohan que esquivaba los ataques pensaba encontrándose en una encrucijada, tenía que llegar hasta donde estaban Naruko, Sakura y Karin para ponerlas a salvo de la repentina locura de Sasuke.

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre de las ramas daba a entender lo que pasaba, pues usando su Sharingan Sasuke pudo predecir levemente el movimiento del Son, además, Gohan le estaba subestimando pues se había estado moviendo a una velocidad no tan alta. -¡Te tengo!- grito Sasuke despidiendo mas chakra oscuro solo para sacar un puñado de shurikens y arrojarlas hacia donde Gohan había aparecido. -¿Eh?- logro a reaccionar el chico evitando ser cortado por alguna de esas letales armas.

-¡Deténganse!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Una enorme onda de viento azoló de repente, haciendo que Gohan y Sasuke parasen mientras se cubrían sus ojos por el viento a la par que los demás también lo hacían.

Un dogi naranja se presento, unas muñequeras azules así como una camiseta azul por debajo, era Goku que usando su teletransportación apareció de repente en medio del lugar.

 _-"¡¿Quién es él?! ¿Cómo apareció de repente?"-_ Neji estaba impresionado por la repentina aparición de aquel hombre de pelo negro y alborotado en puntas.

-¡Papá!- Gohan fue el primero en reconocerle, mientras Sasuke volviendo a la marcha le importo poco que Goku se entre pusiera. -¡A usted no le importa esto!-

Goku elevo su mirada para ver como Sasuke se perfilo para atacar a Gohan que estaba detrás de él. _-"Su Ki es completamente oscuro, debo detenerlo. Mikoto-chan perdóname"-_ el Son mayor pensó mientras esperaba el ataque de Sasuke.

 **-*¡PAM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAGGGH!- antes de quedarse sin aire y sin consciencia el Uchiha lanzo aquel grito impactando a todos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura grito al ver como Sasuke era brutalmente noqueado con un golpe en su estomago por parte de Goku que le miraba con un semblante de molestia.

Sasuke quedo completamente sin consciencia en los brazos de Goku que le miro con pesar. -¿Quién te hizo esto, Sasuke?- pregunto levemente mientras notaba como aquellas extrañas marcas negras se retiraban de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Por qué lo golpeo?!- Sakura corrió hacia donde estaban Goku y Gohan que estaba atónito por lo que su padre acababa de hacer. -Era yo o Gohan, no iba a permitir que los lastimara…- Goku respondió haciendo que Sakura se detuviese en el acto. -Su Ki se había tornado oscuro, en estas condiciones les hubiera hecho daño a ustedes- concluyo de decir el hombre mirando a la peli rosa y a Naruko que continuaba sumida en la inconsciencia así como que miro levemente a Karin pero sin hacerle mucho caso. _-"Algo paso aquí, pero gracias a Kami, el Ki de Naruko-chan esta estable, al parecer solo duerme"-_ el Son mayor se decía en su mente al ver lo que estaba pasando aun con Sasuke en sus brazos completamente sin consciencia.

Con cuidado, el Son mayor dejo a Sasuke en el suelo, mientras miraba a su hijo. -Gohan…- el chico fue llamado por su padre que seguía muy alterado por la repentina actitud del hijo de Mikoto y por la repentina aparición de su padre. -¿Por qué no actuaste?- le pregunto Goku a su hijo que le miro sin entender a la par que Sakura también observaba todo y qué decir del equipo de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji tenían sus ojos bien abiertos ante lo que había pasado. -El Papá de Gohan apareció de la nada, ese señor es sorprendente- Shikamaru decía para sí mismo ante lo que miraba.

El chico agacho la cabeza, sabía a que se refería su padre, sabía claramente que podría calmar a Sasuke rápidamente pero, verlo en aquel estado le afecto tanto que no supo qué hacer. -Te he dicho que la verdadera fuerza sale por aquellos a los que proteges… ¡Demuéstralo!- Goku acercándose a su hijo le tomo de la cabeza para después acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo ante el asombro de todos, incluido el joven Son que no podía creer que su padre actuara así de afectuoso.

-Falle papá…- respondía débilmente el chico mientras era apretado por el abrazo de su padre.

-No Gohan, no has fallado… Pero si te rindes, en ese instante si fallaras- le aconsejo Goku esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no había sido notada por Gohan pues este estaba escondiendo su rostro entre las ropas naranja de su padre.

El Saiyajin mayor se separo de su primogénito que le siguió con la mirada.

-En fin, me llevare a Sasuke… Debemos averiguar qué fue lo que hizo que su Ki se volviera completamente maligno…- el Son mayor volvía hablar soltando a Gohan para dirigir su mirada hacia el Uchiha. -No se preocupen, hablare con Oji-chan para que no los descalifique- volvía a decir estando consiente de aquella posibilidad al haber "ayudado" al equipo de su hijo, pero debía actuar o de lo contrario algo peor hubiera pasado.

El equipo de Lee aparecía de un salto haciendo que los presentes les miraran. -Oiga…- Neji llamo a Goku que le miro. -¿Hum?-

-¿Usted, es Son Goku…? El padre de él- el Hyuga apunto con su dedo al hijo de Goku que se le quedo mirando.

-Hola, así es soy Goku jeje- el Son respondía con una sonrisa como era habitual en él.

El Son mayor ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo al ver que todo había pasado.

 _-"¿Así que es el hombre con el que perdió Gai-sensei? A simple vista se ve muy fuerte, debo admitir"-_ Lee analizaba con la mirada al azabache que seguía sonriente.

-Bueno me tengo que ir…- Goku sin hacer mucho caso a los nuevos Genin que habían aparecido volvió a girarse para tomar a Sasuke entre sus brazos, lo mejor que debía hacer era llevarlo con el Hokage, el sabría qué hacer. -Gohan…- Goku volvió a llamar a su hijo que le miro esperando las palabras de su padre. -Confió en ti, hijo- fue lo último que dijo el Son mayor antes de desaparecer gracias a su teletransportación.

Neji y su equipo se miraron entre sí, notando el estado emocional de Gohan, a hora sabía que no debía fallarle a su padre, pues por primera vez en su vida, Goku le estaba hablando como lo que era, su padre y no como un amigo o algo parecido.

-Nosotros también nos iremos, vamos- Neji ordenaba a su equipo que dé un salto llegaron de nuevo a las ramas de los arboles cercanos _. -"Los Son… Sería interesante enfrentar a alguno de ellos"-_ el prodigio de los Hyuga miro a Gohan que observaba a Naruko y a Karin, mientras Sakura solo estaba en medio del lugar aun asimilando todo lo que paso momentos atrás.

Y así se alejo el equipo de Gai, "fijando" a un posible adversario para el futuro.

Minutos después:

-Mmm… ¿Qué-Que paso?- Naruko lentamente iba regresando en sí, con dificultad los recuerdos llegaron a su mente topándose de frente con Karin que le observaba. -¡AAAAH!- grito Naruko atrayendo la mirada de Gohan y Sakura que estaban un poco alejados. -¡Enemiga!- la chica de cabellos rubios siguió gritando mientras se preparaba para atacar a Karin.

-¡Naruko-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Ella no es una enemiga!- Gohan reaccionando ante las intenciones de su amiga y compañera corrió hacia donde esta estaba poniéndose entre las dos Uzumaki para que no se dañasen. -¡¿Por qué la defiendes…?!- preguntaba sin entender la chica de mirada azul, sin dejar de perder de vista como Karin se asomaba desde la espalda del joven Son.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos…- Shikamaru decía desde donde estaban escondidos girándose para hacer lo que acababa de sugerir, pero Ino tenía otros planes.

-Naruko… Ella fue la chica a la que Gohan-kun salvo…- Sakura que se acercaba decía haciendo que la rubia se diera por aludida.

-¡Aaaah! Por ella, nos abandono…- dijo a secas cruzándose de brazos, cosa que entristeció al joven Saiyajin. -Naruko-chan, perdóname por no haberlos salvado- pedía el chico, de verdad se sentía mal por aquello.

-Sasuke y yo tuvimos que pelear con una ninja de la hierba que era un demonio…- reprochaba la chica, en parte estaba muy molesta con Gohan pero, si era sincera con ella misma estaba más celosa que enojada, claro al ver como el pelinegro había defendido de forma tan repentina aquella pelirroja que estaba detrás de él. -Y tú te fuiste con…- miro un poco a la chica de anteojos para continuar hablando. -"Esta", dejándonos solos- concluía Naruko frunciendo el ceño.

-Los ninjas acompañantes de esa ninja retuvieron a Gohan-kun cuando volvía hacia donde nosotros estábamos, Naruko- Sakura que ya estaba junto a sus compañeros volvió a decir en un intento de defender a Gohan que le miro agradecido.

-No me importa… Nos dejo a nuestra suerte-

La hija de Kushina no era rencorosa pero al ver como Karin estaba con Gohan no encontró mejor chivo expiatorio que el mismo chico del cual estaba enamorada.

-Sakura-chan… Gracias por defenderme, pero si Naruko-chan me odia creo que me lo merezco- esas palabras por parte del chico hicieron que Naruko se diera cuenta que tal vez se había pasado un poco con el muchacho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más noto que alguien faltaba, mejor dicho, cierto chico de ojos negros que aun que no le caía de maravilla tampoco podía decir que le odiaba. -A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

Tanto Sakura como Gohan se exaltaron un poco al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera, pero antes de que el joven Son dijese algo, Sakura tomo la palabra, de nuevo. -Naruko… Él ya no podrá competir con nosotros- fue franca, aun que le ocultaría lo de la marca en el cuello del chico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos van a descalificar!- la chica de mirada azul se alarmo, pues recordaba que una de las reglas era llegar a la torre con todo el equipo o de lo contrario no pasarían.

-No te preocupes, siempre que el equipo tenga a tres integrantes podrá seguir avanzando…- invento la chica de ojos verdes, ante el miedo de su compañera por reprobar los exámenes.

Naruko al escuchar aquello suspiro un poco más tranquila, pero a hora se le volvía a venir lo de Sasuke. -¿Por qué ya no participara? ¿Esa ninja de la hierba lo hirió?- insistía en querer saber más, mientras el silencio entre los chicos se hacía cada vez más largo, pero antes de que Naruko volviera a preguntar, algo salió de entre los arbustos cercanos.

-¿Ustedes…?- se escucho decir a Sakura sorprendida mientras miraba quien era.

* * *

Sasuke estaba postrado sobre la cama en el cuarto de invitados de la casa Uzumaki, Kushina y Jiraiya se habían sorprendido un poco al ver quien Goku traía entre sus brazos, quisieron preguntar pero el Saiyajin no les dejo, pues rápidamente lo llevo al cuarto de invitados en donde lo recostó sobre la cama de esta.

-Cuando aparecí, Sasuke estaba atacando a Gohan…- contaba el Son mayor a la pelirroja Kushina y al peliblanco Jiraiya los cuales escuchaban con atención. -No sé por qué… Pero, el Ki de Sasuke, es decir, su poder se torno oscuro, maligno- la mirada de desconcierto que el Son tenía en la cara indicaba que lo que decía era completamente la verdad.

-Esto es malo… Si Orochimaru lo marco quiere decir que espera algo de él- opinaba el sabio de los sapos haciendo que Goku le mirase con confusión mientras Kushina solo se limitaba a escuchar a su viejo sensei.

-¿Orochimaru?- preguntaba Goku acomodándose en su asiento.

-Él es uno de los "tres legendarios shinobi" o es como se nos conoce por nuestro poder y conocimientos…- Jiraiya explicaba intentando despejar la duda del azabache. -Tsunade es otra miembro, pero no sé donde este…- recalco el ninja dando un pequeño sorbo a una tasa con té que Kushina le había ofrecido momentos atrás antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Debemos avisarle a Hokage-sama que ese maldito esta aquí…- con suma preocupación se miraba a Kushina acomodarse en una silla cercana para estar más cómoda durante la plática.

-Tranquila, ya debe saberlo… Tal vez, incluso hizo algo para que los exámenes no se detuviesen-

-Esa extraña marca en el cuello de Sasuke, ¿Esa es la marca de ese tal Orochimaru?- Goku formulo otra pregunta para el sabio ermitaño que volvió a verle.

-Si… No hay duda, quiere el poder del Sharingan- respondía con total seguridad Jiraiya al conocer de ante mano la ambición retorcida de su viejo compañero de equipo.

-Bueno, iré a ver al Hokage, puedo sentir el Ki de Mikoto-chan junto a él así que aun deben estar hablando…- Goku se estaba comportando de una forma muy seria, como si estuviese molesto por algo, pero que Kushina no identificaba el por qué.

-Con cuidado, Goku-kun…-

-Si…-

Después de ese intercambio final de palabras entre la pelirroja y el Son mayor este desaparecía del lugar de nuevo.

 _-"Son Goku está muy molesto, no quisiera ni imaginarme cuando se tope a Orochimaru, lo va a pulverizar"-_ Jiraiya si se había dado cuenta del por qué de la conducta tan seria del Son, estaba molesto, molesto de no haber podido evitar lo que paso, a pesar de haber sentido aquello no se movió, creyó que nada estaba pasando y a hora estaba pagando en cierto modo su error… Error que le haría pagar a Orochimaru cuando se lo topara.

Torre central: Bosque de la muerte.

-¿Qué vamos hacer, Hokage-sama… La presencia de ese ninja renegado es un problema para los exámenes Chunin- uno de los ambu expresaba su punto de vista con respecto a lo que Anko les había informado, pues al parecer la ninja ex alumna del sabio de las serpientes había establecido contacto con él.

-Debemos actuar con cautela…- Hiruzen respondía con lentitud alzando su vista para observar el rostro angustiado de Mikoto que estaba sentada en frente del viejo sobre un sofá dentro de la pequeña habitación en donde estaban ella, el Hokage, dos ambu y Anko. -Sin duda, Orochimaru está detrás de Sasuke… O incluso detrás de Gohan- se atrevió a decir el líder de Konoha a la vez que fumaba de su pipa.

 _-"Hijo…"-_ Mikoto no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke y en lo que pasaría en caso de que Orochimaru le hiciera algo.

 **-*¡FUN!*-**

 _[fun: "diversión" en ingles, pero bueno usare esta expresión inventada para describir el sonido que hace Goku al aparecer/desaparecer después de usar la teletransportación. Fin de nota.]_

Goku apareció en la sala provocando que todos le miraran con sorpresa, sobre todo Mikoto que se alivio internamente al ver el rostro de su prometido. -¡Goku-kun!- sin perder tiempo la Uchiha se levanto de donde estaba y se encamino para abrazar al Son que le regreso la acción de la misma forma afectuosa ante la mirada de todos los presentes. -Mikoto-chan…- también el pronuncio el nombre de la mujer para después despegarse de ella y ver al Hokage con rostro serio.

-Goku-san… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- el Hokage preguntaba levantándose de su asiento sin dejar de ver a Goku que se acerco a este. -Oji-chan… Algo a pasado, debemos hablar…- decía con lentitud, Mikoto que había quedado detrás de él, temió que Sasuke tuviera que ver con ese "algo a pasado" pero no se atrevió a preguntar, en lugar de eso dejo que Goku comenzara a explicar.

* * *

Sakura levantaba el pergamino de los del sonido, junto con el de Karin ya tenían el par que necesitaban para pasar, a hora lo único que debían hacer era ir hacia la torre y esperar las indicaciones para pasar, claro, en caso de que Goku ya hubiera pedido al viejo líder de la hoja que les permitiera seguir participando tal y como había dicho.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, Gohan-kun?- Ino que estaba junto a Gohan le proponía, esto a sabiendas que Naruko se había enojado con él.

-Bueno… Yo…- el chico no sabía que responder, solo se rascaba la nuca mientras escondía su mirada de Naruko que le observaba con enojo. _-"Aprovecha, Ino… Aprovecha a ese tarado, idiota, imbécil y… Lindo baka"-_ la chica no podía esconder sus celos aun que lo intentaba con todo su ser.

Karin conversaba con Shikamaru y Chouji, tal vez explicándoles de donde era y como llego a parar ahí.

-¡¿Entonces eres Uzumaki?!- se escucho preguntar con fuerza a Chouji que estaba impresionado al igual que Shikamaru. -Vaya no me esperaba eso…- el Nara comentaba tras la revelación de la pelirroja con anteojos.

 _-"¿Esa chica que salvo, Gohan-kun es Uzumaki…?"-_ Sakura que había escuchado todo observo a Karin que estaba un poco apenada por la atención que se estaba llevando, para después ver la reacción de Naruko, pero esta no dejaba de ver a Ino junto a Gohan que se sentía muy incomodo. _-"Yo también me siento un poco incomoda mirando a Ino… Aun que no se por qué"-_ volvió a pensar mirando a la mencionada y a su compañero Son.

-Ino, debemos irnos ya… Se está haciendo tarde- Shikamaru levantándose de donde había estado conversando con Karin se acerco a su compañera rubia la cual le miro sin muchas ganas de irse. -Espera, Shikamaru- decía la chica sin levantarse al lado de Gohan el cual hizo lo mismo que el Nara.

-Nosotros también deberíamos movernos, después de todo ya tenemos el par de pergaminos- Sakura mencionaba, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Con esas palabras, Ino cayó en la cuenta de que ella y su equipo aun no lo tenían. _-"¡Es verdad aun no tenemos el otro pergamino y si no lo tenemos reprobaremos!"-_ pensó alarmándose ante el hecho evidente.

-Ino…- volvió a llamar el chico con peinado similar a una piña. -Ya voy, ya te escuche…- con resignación la rubia de mirada celeste por fin "obedecía" a su compañero. Ino miro por unos instantes a Gohan que también le observaba, el chico arqueo una de sus cejas al no saber por qué la chica le miraba tanto. -Adiós, Gohan-kun…- sin previo aviso la muchacha le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha cosa que lo hizo sonrojar enormemente, e hizo que Naruko se molestara completamente. _-"¡Me las vas a pagar cabello despintado!"-_ Naruko puso un rostro de miedo, a la vez que Ino le miro con una sonrisa juguetona. _-"Sigue enojada con él, es mejor para mi"-_ tras pensar en aquello, la Yamanaka termino de alejarse de Gohan para dirigirse con su equipo que se retiraba.

 _-"Ino… ¡Eres tan insoportable!"-_ Sakura también se había molestado un poco por la acción de Ino, sobre todo por la incomodidad del momento al haber hecho aquello.

Karin observaba un poco entristecida, pues al parecer esa chica rubia era la novia de su salvador o eso pensaba ella.

Minutos después:

Gohan y el resto, es decir, Naruko, Sakura y Karin saltaban de árbol en árbol, la torre ya se podía ver cerca así como que ya se habían terminado de despedir de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji estos aun tendrían que buscar su pergamino.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Sakura que salto de una rama a otra le preguntaba a Karin que iba a su lado.

-Perdón por no presentarme antes… Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- decía con un poco de timidez la chica de ojos rojizos, ante la atenta mirada de Naruko que hasta ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta del apellido de la chica que Gohan había salvado. _-"¿Uzumaki? ¿A caso somos familia o qué?"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental la rubia sin dejar de saltar.

-Karin-san casi es comida por un Oso…- Gohan también entraba en la conversación mientras con cuidado de no chocar contra las ramas de los arboles comenzó a volar quedando a la altura de sus compañeras, aun que no podía hacerlo mucho ya que había mucho obstáculo, por lo que a la final también empezó a saltar de rama en rama.

-Bueno si, pero gracias a Gohan-kun me pude salvar- Karin terminaba de decir con pena en su voz, pues decir aquello no era fácil. -Vaya… ¿Tu banda ninja es de la hierba, verdad?- Sakura realizo otra pregunta a la pelirroja. -S-Si- volvía a responder con timidez la chica.

-¿Qué le paso a tu equipo?- Naruko que había alcanzado a sus compañeros de viaje preguntaba un poco más curiosa por saber quién era esa nueva Uzumaki. -Cuando comenzamos el examen, fuimos emboscados por unos ninja de la lluvia… Mataron a mis compañeros y a mí me dejaron vivir solo por que no tenía el pergamino- la expresión triste en su rostro denotaba que estaba diciendo la verdad, por lo que tanto Sakura como Naruko decidieron no preguntar nada mas, en vez de eso continuaron saltando entre el bosque mientras Gohan se había adelantado un poco, ya faltaba poco para llegar, aun que el chico Son no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en su extraño comportamiento.

 _-"¿Qué le paso a Sasuke-san? ¿Por qué me ataco aun sabiendo que no puede ganarme?"-_ esas eran las preguntas que el joven Saiyajin se hacía en su mente.

* * *

Hiruzen se encontraba pensativo, después de lo que Goku le había contado sin duda la situación había dado un giro completo, debían actuar con extrema precaución y esperar a que Orochimaru se equivocara en algo para poder dar con el o averiguar que mas tramaba el siniestro Sannin.

-Por el momento el equipo 7 continuara participando. Sin Sasuke, serian un equipo Genin de tres tal y como debía ser…- en eso el tercero miro a sus ambu que también le observaban aun que no se notara por las mascaras que estos portaban y tras dar un leve y casi imperceptible asentimiento estos desaparecían de la habitación rápidamente dejando solo a Goku, Mikoto y a el mismo. -Pero debemos estar listos para cuando Orochimaru ataque o se muestre-

Mikoto estaba muy preocupada, al saber lo que le había pasado a Sasuke sin duda estaba en extremo decaída, pero gracias a Goku el cual la abrazaba se sentía un poco mas protegida. -Te prometo que le haré pagar, Mikoto-chan…- el Saiyajin a hora tenía un nuevo objetivo conocer a ese tipo y hacerle tragar la ofensa que le hizo a Sasuke y a Mikoto quienes eran a hora su nueva familia.

 _[Nota de autor: Como notaran Goku está adoptando una conducta completamente distinta a la que usualmente usa, esto se debe a lo que ha estado pasando desde que peleo en la isla del remolino, dándose cuenta que si no se toma en serio las cosas no podrá proteger a su nueva familia, aun así en los momentos de calma el Son volverá a ser como es pero durante estos capítulos esta actitud seria y un poco reservada seguirá presente en él. Fin de nota.]_

-Sera mejor que se lleve a Mikoto-san…- llamo el tercero a Goku que le miro mientras Mikoto tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho del guerrero. -Debe estar con Sasuke, además, estas preocupaciones constantes no le hacen bien al bebé que esperan- les recordó el Hokage, cosa que era verdad.

-Tiene razón…- levantándose del sofá con Mikoto entre sus brazos decía. -Yo estoy bien, Hokage-sama- quiso apelar la mujer pero Goku no le dejo. -Vamos a la casa de Kushina-chan… Debes descansar, ahí esta Sasuke también- el Son mayor decía intentando convencer de sus palabras a la mujer que le miro suplicante.

-Pero…-

-Mikoto-chan, vamos- la aferro con más fuerza mientras se preparaba para hacer la teletransportación cosa que hizo dejando a Hiruzen solo. -Espero que esto termine bien- el viejo decía aquello ultimo liberando humo tras fumar de nuevo de su pipa.

* * *

Casa Uzumaki:

Jiraiya ya se había retirado, pues el viejo debía ir a "investigar" la aldea, aun que Kushina claramente sabia a que se refería su ex sensei cuando decía aquello de investigar, la pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de la cama en donde estaba Sasuke, aun no despertaba del tremendo golpe que Goku le había dado, una vez que el chico despertase aria lo que se acordó con Sarutobi, pues al parecer Goku y Mikoto habían acordado algo con el viejo líder.

En eso, dentro de la habitación Goku y Mikoto que estaba abrazada a él aparecían ante los ojos de la Uzumaki mayor. -¡Mikoto!- sin perder tiempo Kushina se levanto del pequeño banco en el cual estaba sentada y camino hacia donde su amiga se alejaba de Goku para después abrazarle, pues la mujer de ojos azules estaba consciente del estado de su amiga, esa tristeza y dolor al saber que su hijo corría peligro.

-¿Cómo esta, Kushina?- Mikoto le pregunto a la mencionada dirigiendo su vista hacia Sasuke recostado en la cama de la habitación.

-Él está bien, solo sigue inconsciente por el golpe que le dio Goku-kun…- respondía con tranquilidad Kushina mirando al mencionado.

-Kushina-chan, por favor cuida de Mikoto-chan…- por fin Goku intervenía mirando a las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la Uzumaki al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

-Voy por unas semillas del ermitaño, las ultimas que me quedan, al menos hasta que las plantas vuelvan a dar de aquí a un par de meses… Le daré una a Sasuke cuando despierte, a hora vuelvo- el Son mayor salía de la habitación dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

-Tranquila, Sasuke estará bien… Piensa en el bebé, no puedes estar mortificada, le afectara- le aconsejaba la mujer de cabellos rojos, cosa que la Uchiha agradecía de corazón, pues eso era una buena amiga tal y como Kushina lo era.

* * *

Horas después: Torre central del bosque de la muerte.

El equipo 7 o lo que quedaba de el por fin llegaba a la torre, el día numero 2 de la prueba había terminado y gracias a que lograron conseguir los dos pergaminos era ineludible que habían pasado, Naruko continuaba molesta con Gohan, aun que a estas alturas solo simulaba estarlo, pues verlo triste no le gustaba, sin dudas el chico realmente se sentía mal por haberle "fallado" a ella y a Sasuke.

Sakura solo observaban el lugar, pues primero habían abierto los pergaminos en una sala dejando ver a una invocación que era ni más ni menos que Iruka, el cual les felicito y les notifico que habían logrado pasar la prueba, a esas alturas ya estaba enterado de lo que había pasado con Sasuke y la excepción de Sarutobi por dejarles continuar el examen a pesar de no tener al equipo completo, pero más que excepción era una medida tomada por petición de Goku y del propio Hokage al temer que aria Orochimaru en caso de llevar a cabo su amenaza en contra de la aldea.

Caminaban por los largos pasillos de la torre, eran el tercer equipo que había logrado pasar hasta ese momento, ya dentro se encontraba el equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata y el equipo de la arena con esa tétrica chica pelirroja de mirada sanguinaria. Iruka se había llevado a Karin, debían hacerle unas preguntas y asegurarse que no fuera una especie de espía o algo parecido, la chica no quería ir por miedo a que la encerrasen o algo peor pero Gohan la convenció diciéndole que todo estaría bien y pronto se volverían a ver, cosa que alegro internamente a la chica pelirroja pues quería estar con su primer y único amigo en ese lugar.

-¿Así que el equipo del chico mono también ha pasado…? Akamaru, creo que no la vamos a tener fácil- -*guau*guau*- Kiba se mofaba junto a su perro desde uno de los asientos del gran salón de espera dentro de la torre, a su lado estaban Shino y Hinata la cual no dejaba de ver el rostro un poco decaído del joven-Saiyajin, la oji perla quería acercarse y preguntarle que le pasaba pero, al ver como Naruko le miraba decidió mantenerse al margen, pues todo indicaba que algo había pasado ya que Sasuke no había llegado con ellos.

 _-"¿Por qué se ve tan triste Gohan-kun? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Sasuke-san?"-_ se hacia aquellas preguntas la chica de cabellos azul oscuros ante la observación que mantenía en el chico de ojos negros y traje purpura así como el hecho que saltaba a simple vista de que el Uchiha faltaba en el equipo de su amigo Son.

-Ya lo notaron…- Kanguro desde su asiento decía llamando la atención de Temari y Gaara. -Si… Ese otro chico no está… ¿Qué le ocurriría?- la rubia claramente había notado también la ausencia de Sasuke en el equipo 7 que se encontraba sentado varias bancas cerca de una esquina.

 _-"Ese chico no es común, algo me dice que será un gran sacrificio_ "- la chica pelirroja del grupo no dejaba de ver a Gohan como si fuese una especie de trofeo o algo parecido.

-¿Qué aremos en lo que la prueba termina…? No quiero estar sin hacer nada- Naruko como era de esperar estaba impaciente, haber terminado tan pronto era un fastidio para ella, pero después de hablar desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el equipo de Kiba para notar como Hinata miraba a Gohan el cual solo estaba sentado y callado un poco apartado de ella y Sakura la cual estaba ocupada ordenando las cosas de su porta shurikens.

 _-"Creo que me he pasado con Gohan-kun… Después de todo, el siempre me ha apoyado y yo… ¿Se lo pagare recriminándole el que haya salvado a una chica? Lo que paso, paso, hay que ver hacia delante y yo quiero que el este junto a mi… Por que después de todo el es mi… Mi… Amigo"-_ los pensamientos de Naruko fueron decisivos, si seguía molesta con Gohan por algo que él no tubo directamente la culpa terminaría por perder lo que sentía por él, sin dejar de verlo se levanto de su asiento ante la mirada de Sakura que se sorprendió un poco al ver como su compañera rubia que al parecer estaba enojada con el chico Son a hora se acercaba a él, el cual por estar tan distraído en sus pensamientos ni cuenta se dio que Naruko se había aproximado hacia donde estaba.

-Go-Gohan-kun…- la chica de ojos azules llamo con un poco de pena al chico que elevo su mirada al reconocer la voz que le llamaba. -Lo siento, Naruko-chan- fue lo primero que dijo el chico con un aire completamente decaído, sin duda se seguía culpando constantemente.

-No, ya deja eso…- ella sentándose a un lado del azabache le dijo. -Quiero disculparme por el cómo te he tratado durante estas últimas horas, tú…- se detuvo por un momento sin dejar de ver esos ojos oscuros que eran tan hipnóticos para ella. -Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, te retuvieron para que no llegaras a tiempo, es más, no recuerdo ni si quiera que paso antes de darme ese fuerte golpe en un tronco- reconoció rascando su nuca, Gohan no dijo nada solo escuchaba en silencio lo que la muchacha Uzumaki seguía diciéndole.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que… Me… Me perdones por ser así contigo… Lo que pasa es que yo…- comenzó a mecer sus manos con cierta desesperación, de repente se le había revelado una imagen de ella diciéndole al chico lo que sentía por él, pero claro que no lo haría, ¿Desde cuándo una chica se le confiesa a un chico? No era nada malo, pero…

Fue cuando Gohan se dio cuenta que no debía seguir así, pues aquellas palabras de Naruko lo hicieron recapacitar, si seguía así, volvería al tiempo en el que era un simple llorón, un cobarde sin fuerza, pues aun que era fuerte su voluntad era débil, temerosa y eso debía cambiar, pues de eso dependía que en el futuro no dudara de nuevo, justo y como Naruko lo hacía, pues ella no dudaba, no temía.

-No digas nada más…- Gohan por fin tomo la palabra observando los bellos ojos azules de la chica. -A partir de a hora mi promesa será retomada con mayor determinación, los protegeré a todos de cualquier peligro, ya no tendré dudas, ni preocupaciones solo los protegeré, a ti, a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-san y claro…- giro su rostro hacia donde estaba en equipo de Kiba que le miraban atentos, sobre todo Hinata que se había ruborizado un poco al ver que el semi-Saiyajin le miraba. -¡Al resto de mis amigos, deberás!- imito a Naruko mientras comenzaba a reír, sin duda esa disculpa por parte de su mejor amiga rubia había sido el mejor bálsamo a su preocupación y pena, desde ese momento retomaría su promesa con más fuerza, por ella, por él, por su padre, por ese nuevo hermanito que venía en camino y por el resto de personas que le rodeaban.

Pues Naruko tenía un extraño efecto en el, cada acto que ella hacia lo inspiraba y debía corresponder a esa inspiración. _-"Gracias, Naruko-chan… Papá… ¡Ya no fallare! ¡Ya no!"-_ pensó determinante y sonriendo.

Esas últimas palabras del chico hicieron sonreír a Sakura y a Naruko, sin duda cuando el reía la alegría volvía a ellas, sobre todo en la rubia que sin ocultar sus sentimientos le abrazo exaltándolo un poco.

 _-"Siempre tu estúpida sonrisa me hace feliz, baka_ "- pensaba Naruko apretando con sus brazos a Gohan que se había ruborizado al sentir los pechos de la chica en contra de sus pectorales. -Naruko-chan…- llamo el chico haciendo que la rubia cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, esto provoco que se soltara de golpe empujando al chico.

-¡Lo-Lo siento!- se disculpo intentando ocultar su pena por la "escenita" que había montado.

-Esa chica esta loquita por él jaja- Temari reía al ver lo que la joven Uzumaki y el chico Son habían hecho.

 _-"Al parecer si le gusta… Gohan-kun también le gusta a Naruko-nee"-_ Hinata se entristeció al saber que tendría a una rival muy "fuerte", ya que como era sabido Naruko era la que más tiempo pasaba con el chico lo que en cierto modo limitaba a Hinata, pero ella estaba segura de que Gohan también sentía algo por ella, de lo contrario no se preocuparía tanto por su bienestar tal y como lo hace.

Y así la noche llego a la torre, con Naruko y Gohan "reconciliados" a la par de los acontecimientos con el perverso Orochimaru y la marca de maldición que le había puesto a Sasuke.

* * *

Días después:

Kakashi ya se había enterado de todo, el junto a Goku, Mikoto y Sarutobi habían acordado que Sasuke quedaría completamente fuera de los exámenes, por consecuencia el Hatake le pido a su líder, el tercero y a Mikoto que le permitiesen llevarse al Uchiha para poderle poner el sello de maldición para suprimir el poder de la marca que Orochimaru le había puesto, tras otra platica le permitieron a Kakashi hacerlo, con la esperanza de que Sasuke no se dejase consumir por esa maldita marca.

-Muy bien… Ya hemos terminado los preparativos… ¿Listo?- Kakashi que había terminado de preparar el jutsu le preguntaba a Sasuke que estaba sentado esperando la acción de su sensei a lo cual solo asintió declarando si estar preparado. -Está bien, comencemos…- el ninja peli plata comenzó hacer sellos de manos para realizar el jutsu y una vez que termino poso su mano sobre la marca de maldición para después efectuar su técnica. _**-¡Sellado de maldición!-**_

Un fuerte dolor ataco los sentidos del Uchiha que soltó un gran grito por el dolor que comenzó a sentir tras iniciarse el jutsu de sello. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Tras varios instantes de dolor, Kakashi por fin termino de sellar la marca de maldición generando un círculo alrededor de las tres aspas de la marca que se iluminaron con un ardiente rojo abrazador. -Ya quedo, este sello debería bastar, siempre y cuando tu fuerza de voluntad sea lo suficientemente fuerte…- el ninja con el Sharingan comentaba, mientras, miraba como Sasuke al quedar completamente agotado por el sello se desplomo en el suelo sin consciencia.

-Vaya ni si quiera le quedaron fuerzas para quejarse…- volvió a decir Kakashi observando a su discípulo entregado a la inconsciencia.

-Al parecer alguien ya es lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a cabo semejante jutsu…- se escucho entre la penumbra una voz que claramente el ninja del Sharingan reconoció girándose de súbito encontrándose con quien temía: Orochimaru.

-¿Orochimaru…?- miraba con asombro e impresión en su rostro, ante la sonrisa sínica del Sannin. -¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto Kakashi sin terminar de entender por qué el hombre de tez pálida se presento sin más en el lugar.

-Creo que ya lo sabes, ¿No?- el pelinegro dio varios pasos hacia donde estaban Kakashi y Sasuke el cual como se había dicho con anterioridad estaba completamente desmayado. -Quiero el poder de los Uchiha y…-

Kakashi se posiciono en modo de pelea al ver que semejante ser no dejaba de acercarse. -¡Detente!- le exigió mientras se levantaba su banda ninja listo para pelear en caso de ser necesario. -Los Son- termino de decir deteniendo su marcha.

 _-"Así que también está detrás de Gohan… Maldito"-_ eso pensaba Kakashi al escuchar las retorcidas palabras del Sannin. -Según me entere, en esta aldea reside el mítico poder del Ki… Así que me dije "Por qué no voy y lo compruebo…"-

-Ya tuve el placer de "platicar" con ese chico, ¿Cómo se llama? Oh si, Gohan… A hora me pregunto, ¿Donde estará su padre? Son Goku, según creo que me dijeron así se llamaba-

-Ni en un millón de años le podrías ganar a Goku-san…-

-Seguro… El poder del Ki es muchísimo más letal que el chakra en sí- sacando su sádica y asquerosa lengua se lamio los labios. -Por eso es tan apetecible-

-¡¿A caso…?!- Kakashi comenzó a deducir las cosas, al parecer ese maldito de Orochimaru iba detrás de alguien más, iba detrás ni más ni menos que de Goku ese era un grave error si se lo preguntaba al Jounin de cabello plateado.

-Una vez que tenga el Sharingan y el cuerpo con la energía más poderosa de este mundo, me convertiré en el ser imparable que siempre he querido ser…- volvía hablar el Sannin ante el asombro y expectación de Kakashi.

-Pero primero, borrare a esta aldea del mapa…- girándose Orochimaru miro por última vez a Kakashi. -Mientras eso pasa cuida bien de Sasuke, lo necesitare para poder apoderarme del cuerpo de ese "guerrero supremo" jaja- y tras dejar salir esa risa siniestra de sus labios se desvanecía del lugar dejando a un Kakashi impactado y completamente absorto en lo que acababa de escuchar. -Estas completamente loco, Orochimaru… Goku-san no es precisamente un ser débil, estoy seguro que te aniquilara en cuanto te mire- decía con un poco más de calma el ninja enmascarado al ver que el mencionado se había retirado del lugar.

* * *

El examen preliminar estaba a punto de comenzar, Naruko, Sakura y Gohan estaban listos, junto al resto de equipos que habían logrado pasar, entre ellos el equipo de Ino, Lee, los del sonido, y el equipo de Kabuto. Hiruzen les dio un pequeño discurso a los jóvenes además de que había parecido en frente de estos un ninja con una condición un tanto enfermiza, después de la sorpresiva retirada de Kabuto se comenzaron a efectuar los combates preliminares, los primeros en combatir fueron esa extraña chica de la arena, llamada Gaara en contra de uno de los compañeros de Kabuto, este no tuvo oportunidad, pues rápidamente fue derrotado por la arena de la chica, haciendo que esta pasara directamente a la parte final del examen.

Y así los combates fueron pasando lentamente hasta que Goku y Kakashi se presentaron en el lugar, el Son mayor quería ver como se desempeñaban esos jóvenes ninjas así como que también sentía curiosidad por las técnicas que se mostrarían en el lugar.

-*cof*cof* Muy bien, como siguiente encuentro tendremos a…- el ninja cuyo nombre era Hayate Gekko miraba hacia una pantalla que indicaba los siguientes contendientes.

 **-*¡BIP!*-**

El anuncio del enfrentamiento hizo aparecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Lee que miro con desafío a su próximo contrincante, el cual le regreso la mirada llena de determinación renovada.

-Veamos que tan fuerte te has hecho, Gohan…- Goku que estaba al lado de Kakashi, Naruko y Sakura decía con una sonrisa muy a su estilo.

-¡SIIII! ¡Mi revancha esta aquí!- un Lee completamente lleno de emoción gritaba mientras Neji y Tenten solo le observaban en silencio. -¡Muy bien, Lee…! ¡Demuestra tu juventud!- con un pulgar arriba Gai intentaba alzar aun más el ánimo de su alumno que sonreía completamente motivado por las palabras de su sensei.

-¡Se sentirá orgulloso de mí, sensei, claro que sí!-

-Pobre, le toco contra mi Gohan-kun… Lo va a destrozar- Ino decía desde su lugar al lado de sus compañeros, su combate ya había pasado, siendo que le toco en contra de Sakura, pero ninguna de las dos paso ya que se auto descalificaron al empatar.

-Son Gohan…- llamo el ninja con ojeras al chico hibrido que seguía sonriente. -Rock Lee…- el chico vestido de verde daba patadas y puñetazos al viento completamente emocionado por semejante adversario que le había tocado.

-¡Gohan-kun, gánale a ese cejudo!- Naruko le comenzó a echar porras a su compañero que reía sin detenerse. -jajajaja…-

-Bueno, es hora, ¡Vamos hijo! Demuestra de que somos capaces los Son- Goku posando una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su hijo le alentó. -¡Claro papá!- y de un salto cayó a un lado del examinador que esperaba a Lee el cual justo igual que el chico Son también de un salto llegaba a la "arena de combate".

 _-"No te confíes, Lee…"-_ Gai miraba volteando un poco su vista hacia Goku el cual sonreía y observaba hacia donde su primogénito lucharía. _-"Los Son, son muy fuertes no solo en fuerza si no también en espíritu"-_ termino de pensar juntando sus manos en una especie de rezo.

-¿Listos?- preguntaba el examinador a los dos chicos que se miraban desafiantes. _-"A hora si, podre demostrar que tan fuerte me he hecho desde la última vez que te enfrente, Son Gohan"-_

 _-"Estoy emocionado… ¿Esto es lo que es ser Saiyajin?"-_

-¡Comiencen!- un grito en medio del lugar daba el pitazo de salida para la contienda.

* * *

En las puertas de la aldea, tres siluetas se presentaban, más los guardias rápidamente se impresionaron al ver de quienes se trataban.

-Por fin llegamos… Mizukage-sama-

-Si… _"Por fin podre volverte a ver, Son-kun"-_ la quinta Mizukage se presentaba en el lugar esperando ver pronto al guerrero despreocupado que le había despertado el interés.

* * *

.

.

 _Buenas, bueno observando los nombres que me facilitaron he elegido los_ _ **3**_ _que había dicho, los cuales son:_

 _1\. Lazuli -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"HansSkorpion"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _2\. Jade -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Juanan231283"_** _\- Votos: 9_

 _3\. Hikari -Nombre sugerido por el lector_ ** _"Zafir09"_** _\- Votos: 2_

 _Voten por su favorito, el ganador será aquel que llegue primero a los_ ** _15 votos_** _. Adiós y cuídense._

 _Nota: a falta de votos solo dejare votar en este capítulo, para después elegir el nombre más votado. Saludos._

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Según sé, Son Goku se puede casar con más de una mujer…- [Mei interroga a Sarutobi.] -¿Eso es verdad?-

-Eres fuerte, Lee-san- [Gohan y Lee intercambiaban sin detenerse una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos,] _-"¡Gai-sensei! ¡Siéntase orgulloso!"-_

-El nuevo traje de Goku-kun está listo, espero le guste- [Con una gran sonrisa Kushina y Mikoto miraban un nuevo dogi de combate para el Son, pues estas se lo habían mandado hacer.] (El traje de Goku Xeno)

 _-"El Ki es tan delicioso"-_ [Orochimaru en cubierto observaba con obsesión la pelea que Gohan estaba dando.]

-¡Si, por fin me toca!- [Naruko se miro emocionada al por fin entrar a la acción.] -Acabaremos con ella, Akamaru-

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Los Ninjas Son… "¡Mi determinación! ¡Mi deseo!". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] _-"No te confíes, Kiba… Esa chica es fuerte"-_ [Kurenai se mostro un poco dudosa de que su alumno saliera airoso de su combate con Naruko.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	35. Capitulo 34:¡Mi determinación!¡Mi deseo!

_**Buenas compañeros, espero se la estén pasando genial en estas primeras semanas del año, de nuevo gracias y sin más pasamos a las respuesta de sus comentarios y al capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, thanks for commenting again, regarding the new form of Android 21 I already knew, only that being just an alternative costume, I do not think I include that form in this story, even though I'll see that when I play the game and know how it comes to that form. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope to continue reading your comments. Bye._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Orochimaru debe aprender por las malas que con los Son no se juega, solo esperemos que la nobleza del Saiyajin mayor no acabe dañando a sus seres queridos y sip Mei vuelve jeje. Gracias compañero, buenas vibras. Adiós._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Sure friend, thanks and when I can update Fairy Dragon I will._ _Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _A pleasure to read your comment, friend, really on time passing to the other of the new form of 21, as I just told "Blake2020" I do not think that this form is included in the story because according to it is only a question of alternative suit so, until I know more I doubt I put that transformation._ _Greetings and see you._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto leerte como siempre compañero, bueno con respecto a que Goku entrene a Rock Lee, tal vez si pero por a hora no, ya que no quisiera "atentar" en contra de la relación que tiene el chico con Gai, es lo mismo con Naruko y Jiraiya básicamente, solo que en este caso tal vez después de la invasión de los Androides en los capítulos transitorios, tal vez en ese momento, Goku lo entrene un poco. Gracias por las sugerencias, siempre se agradecen, nos vemos._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _jajaja Gracias por tu sugerencias amigo, solo que en este caso no quiero distorsionar tanto la historia canoníca de Naruto y no por que no pueda o quiera, es simplemente por que he leído tantos fic que la cambian completamente que creo conveniente regresar a las verdaderas raíces, como así decirlo, no obstante, es muy seguro que aparezcan enemigos de películas pero hasta la segunda temporada ya que esta temporada ya la tengo "definida". Te vuelvo a dar las gracias y aun que no desarrollo lo que me comentas lo tomo en cuenta para el futuro. Cuídate amigo y saludos._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _jejeje Así que era por eso jaja bueno pues espera un poquito más pues Orochimaru va a sufrir, ya verás. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Muy cierto amigo(a) esperemos que Goku sepa sobre llevar la maldad que se cierne sobre su nueva familia. Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho y gracias._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Hola y gracias por comentar, ¿Un episodio en la playa? Bueno por a hora no, la verdad, pero, pero… Una vez pasada la saga de los Androides intentare hacer uno, al menos uno, como una especie de descanso. Nos vemos y saludos de nuevo jeje._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Tremenda sacudida que le va a dar a la diva Orochi jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Wokki-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Si esa Naruko recapacito y acarreo a Gohan también a recapacitar, eso es bueno jeje y con lo de la pelea, no pensé en hacerla así como tú me dices así que espero no decepcionarte. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Concuerdo, el serpiente no sabe en la que se metió. Gracias por siempre pasar y dejar tus impresiones amigo. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Esa Mei, más bien va a meter en problemas al Son mayor, pero mejor no adelanto sucesos jaja. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, nos leemos luego. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Lo que me comentas del Senjutsu suena interesante, claro que lo tomare en cuenta compañero, ¿Por qué no? Gracias por la propuesta aun que según como se desarrollen las cosas lo implementare o no y si ese es el caso ese poder se va para Gohan, ya que ese puede ser un "activador" para su estado místico sin necesidad del Kaio-shin anciano, claro si lo implemento en la segunda temporada. Nos vemos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Te da pena, Orochimaru, ¿Por la tunda que le va a dar o por qué? jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-Dark-**_ _Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer amigo, pero con respecto a lo que me sugieres, ya escribí esa pelea y ya no puedo modificarla jeje además, a Gohan aun no le crece la cola, esta le comenzara a crecer después de la saga de lo Androides por no decir que en esta historia la luna no afecta a los Saiyajin con cola. Perdóname compañero. Espero lo entiendas, aun así gracias de corazón por leer y espero que eso siga así, hasta otra._

 _ **-Cesar ortiz-**_ _Bueno que puedo decir, mi intensión nunca es dejar en suspenso pero qué bueno que sigo creando tal sensación jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Hola amigo, bueno, Karin andará entre posesiva y no, es decir, en ocasiones puede que sí y otras no, más que nada aguantándose por la presencia de las demás chicas o de alguien mayor, a lo que quiero llegar es que ella solo se portara así, un poco melosa y atrevida cuando este a solas con el Son, aguantándose un poco cuando haya compañía, por no decir que en otras ocasiones si se va a "desatar" su furia, sobre todo con Naruko jaja ya verás por qué. Y el traje de Goku Xeno, ya lo tenía previsto para esta historia por eso mismo incluí su imagen en la imagen de referencia del Fic jeje a hora con Gohan pues vamos a esperas hasta que este mas grande para darle su ropa de patrullero. Nos vemos y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Si Orochimaru va a vivir en carne propia el equivocarse, es ineludible tal hecho, gracias por comentar y pasarte a leer amigo claro que veré tu perfil y mirare tu fic, la verdad casi no sé nada de Megaman pero aun así hare el esfuerzo de entenderlo. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto como siempre, a hora respondiéndote a tus preguntas, bueno tendrá sus similitudes con la pelea de Goku vs Gai, la verdad sí, pero esta al menos dudara un poco más, y con respecto a Naruko y la "lectura del Ki" pues si Sasuke pudo por que ella no y la charla "seria" entre Goku y Jiraiya se ha pospuesto por el momento, pues por no decir que ya conversaron un poco. Saludos, tú amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Lee puede usar la técnica prohibida de las ocho puertas internas-_

 _-Goku puede soportar un Kaio-ken aumentado a 20 veces-_

 _-Ino está decidida a convertir en su novio a Gohan-_

 _-Gracias al sello de camuflaje el chakra negativo de Orochimaru es imperceptible para los Son-_

 _-Mei observa un poco del poder del joven Saiyajin-_

 _-Lee solo puede abrir cinco de las ocho puertas internas-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 34: ¡Mi determinación! ¡Mi deseo!**

-Es un gusto enorme poder tenerla aquí, Mizukage-sama…- Hiruzen saludaba a Mei la cual estaba siendo acompañada por sus dos escoltas de siempre, la bella mujer solo sonreía ante la cordial bienvenida que el Hokage le daba. -Solo que no la esperaba hasta dentro de dos semanas durante el examen final- termino de decir el viejo líder a la castaña.

-Bueno, creo que no importa tanto la visita si no las intenciones…- Mei miraba la oficina del líder de la hoja, estar ahí le recordaba directamente estar en la suya, cosa que le fastidiaba completamente. -Como sabrá la niebla quiere forjar una alianza con la hoja, por lo que como mi deber al ser Mizukage es venir y negociar-

Sarutobi quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio se limitaba a escuchar a la mujer, que continuo hablando.

-Quisiera que me hablara un poco de Son Goku…- rápidamente la mujer iba al tema que más le interesaba, cosa que el viejo tercero noto, pues juraría que los ojos de la Kage se iluminaron al mencionar el nombre del Son mayor. -¿Qué quería saber?- se atrevió a preguntar el hombre, pues después de todo sabia el gran interés que el poder de Goku levantaba en todo el mundo ninja, no era de extrañar que la niebla estuviera interesada en él y en su poder.

-Son Goku…- medito bien sus palabras antes de hablar, pues lo que diría la apenaba enormemente. -¿Esta en una especie de contrato matrimonial polígamo?- soltó la pregunta tan de repente que Hiruzen casi se cae de su silla.

-Pe-Perdone, pero… ¿Por qué pregunta algo así?-

-Interés personal…- solo contesto la mujer de ojos verdes ante la nueva pregunta del anciano.

 _-"Así que hasta la Mizukage le interesa, Goku-san… Bueno, no puedo negar que sería bueno tenerla en la aldea, claro considerando que Goku-san la acepte así como que realmente ella esté interesada en él"-_ esos pensamientos recorrían la mente del Hokage al haber escuchado la "razón" del interés de Mei en el Saiyajin.

 _-"¿De verdad, Mei-sama está interesada en ese hombre?"-_ Ao que estaba detrás de su líder le miraba con su único ojo visible sin creerse lo que había escuchado de boca de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Siéndole sincero, Mizukage-sama… Goku-san tiene un contrato que le permite casarse con un máximo de 5 mujeres, esto para "restaurar" su linaje en la aldea, como sabrá su clan solo está conformado por él y su hijo… Konoha no puede prescindir de su poder por lo que se tomo la decisión de permitir la poligamia, solo en su caso y en el de su hijo, claro cuando este cumpla la mayoría de edad- el viejo se reacomodo en su silla tras dar esa explicación a Mei la cual había escuchado con sumo interés todo, desde lo del remolino no se podía quitar al Son de la cabeza, soñaba con él, pensaba en él, no había un maldito día en que no se le presentara esa mirada oscura y penetrante del azabache en su mente, incluso… Incluso hizo cosas indebidas pensando en él, era el colmo, tan solo lo deseaba, quería convencerse de eso por que de lo contrario se volvería loca por tenerlo siempre presente.

-¿Dónde está él? Quisiera verlo- volvía a preguntar la oji verde, esperando una respuesta del anciano que se levantaba de su silla y tomando un poco de aire procedió a responder. -En estos momentos debe estar mirando los combates preliminares en la torre central de la zona 44 de entrenamiento… Han pasado una serie de "cosas" que lo han tenido muy ocupado- fue lo único que daba como respuesta Sarutobi ante la atenta mirada de Mei y sus guardaespaldas, que observaban con atención.

-Bueno, si no es mucho pedir, Hokage-sama… ¿Podría llevarme hacia donde él está?- parecía precipitado, pero ella tenía sus razones o era al menos lo que denotaba con sus acciones tan aceleradas, durante el último mes había sido así, había contado los días para volverlo a ver, no es como si estuviera enamorada o algo parecido, era solo que ese maldito pelinegro se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno se preguntara, ¿Mei ya se enamoro de Goku? La respuesta es no, lo que pasa es que la fascinación por el poder del Saiyajin mas lo "guapo" de este la cautivaron más de la cuenta, la eclipsaron en pocas palabras, aun que a partir de a hora el enamoramiento sin va a comenzar por ese mismo eclipsa miento se va a dar rápido. Fin de nota.]_

-Claro…- rápidamente Sarutobi respondía, sin duda una alianza le convenía, pues actualmente ya eran aliados de la arena, una alianza con la nube estaba en proceso por lo que a hora una con la niebla sin duda era lo mejor. -Síganme por favor- abriendo la puerta el Hokage les solicito haciendo que la mujer y sus dos escoltas salieran de la oficina para junto con el Kage de la hoja se dirigieran hacia el bosque de la muerte.

* * *

Orochimaru estaba junto a Kabuto, este le estaba contando su encuentro con Kakashi hacia apenas unos minutos atrás, el siniestro sabio de las serpientes se miraba muy convencido de sus planes y acciones a la par que recibía un sello por parte del peliblanco con anteojos.

-Este nuevo sello mantendrá su chakra oculto por tiempo indefinido… Ya sabe con eso de que los Son pueden detectar la presencia de los demás-

-Sin duda eres de gran ayuda, Kabuto…- Orochimaru tomaba con cuidado el sello que el mencionado le había dado solo para levantarse la manga de su camisa de manga larga y con cuidado ponérselo sobre su brazo. -Espero que con esto pueda mantenerme escondido, de lo contrario esos Son podrían saber quién soy, en especial ese chico Gohan-

-No se preocupe, de acuerdo a Dosu y su equipo, Gohan nunca los detecto hasta que se lo quitaron así que no tiene por qué preocuparse- Kabuto se ajustaba sus lentes mientras se alejaba de su maestro.

-Y con respecto a Sasuke…- volvió a llamar el ninja de ojos de serpiente haciendo que su mano derecha se detuviese por un momento en su marcha. -Vigílalo bien, ¿Quieres?-

Kabuto esbozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa ante las palabras finales de Orochimaru, pues el Sannin había desaparecido del lugar dejándolo solo. -Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama… Como ordene- musitaba el peliblanco retomando su caminar y alejándose del lugar en donde había estado junto al sabio de las serpientes.

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban expectantes, pues una gran pelea de Taijutsu extremo comenzaría en breve, de repente detrás del equipo del sonido, Orochimaru encubierto volvía a aparecer llegando justo a tiempo para la pelea entre el hijo de Goku y Rock Lee.

 _-"Así que llegue a tiempo…"-_ miro a los dos chicos que estaban recibiendo las reglas del combate, para después pasar su mirada hacia el Son mayor que observaba con una sonrisa a su hijo. _-"El poder que irradia su cuerpo es exquisito"-_ inconscientemente saco su lengua de su boca al ver al Saiyajin, pues gracias a ese sello que Kabuto le había dado estaba protegido de la detección del Ki de Gohan y Goku por lo tanto estaba a salvo de ser aniquilado por alguno de los dos, sobre todo Goku que aun y a pesar de no conocerlo había dejado en claro que barrería el piso con él a la menor provocación.

-*cof*cof* Muy bien… - Hayate terminaba de dar las indicaciones y reglas, así que el combate podía comenzar con normalidad. -Pueden comenzar cuando quieran- dando un salto hacia atrás se alejo de la zona para dejar que los dos chicos que continuaban mirándose comenzaran la contienda cuando se sintiesen listos.

 _-"Gai-sensei… ¡Estará orgulloso de mi!"-_ apretando uno de sus puños en determinación el chico con cejas pobladas pensaba sin dejar de ver a su adversario que hacía lo mismo.

-¡Vamos, Gohan! Enséñale a ese jovencito como peleamos en la tierra- Goku alentaba a su hijo el cual se apeno un poco por lo ruidoso que estaba siendo su padre.

 _-"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruidoso, papá?"-_ el chico de cabellos y ojos negros decía en sus pensamientos agachando su mirada, cosa que evidenciaba su vergüenza.

-¡Vamos, Gohan-kun! Enséñale quien manda- Ino desde su lugar alentaba al chico que continuaba sin moverse de su lugar.

-Bien…- Lee hablo llamando la atención del joven hibrido, el cual levanto la vista y miro al muchacho de ropas verdes. -Creo que al ser tú mi oponente no debo dejarme nada escondido- mirando hacia donde su sensei estaba este con una sonrisa asintió a lo que parecía una especie de "señal".

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se retiro unas tobilleras en sus piernas, revelando equipo de entrenamiento. -Con esto me podre mover con total libertad… ¡Sí!-

-¿Qué es eso?- Naruko pregunto sin entender o conocer lo que parecían una especie de pesas o algo parecido, Kakashi y Goku por su parte inmediatamente reconocieron de que se trataba. -¿Así que también aquí usan equipo de entrenamiento…?- el Son mayor decía en modo de pregunta atrayendo la atención de la chica rubia y la peli rosa que estaban delante de él y de Kakashi.

-¿Equipo de entrenamiento?- Sakura parecía confusa ante las palabras del Saiyajin.

-Así es… Esas pesas ayudan a entrenar, una vez que te las quitas tu cuerpo inmediatamente siente las "consecuencias" de llevarlas, te sientes más ligero, más fuerte… Más rápido- Goku les explicaba el "funcionamiento" de las pesas, aun que las que el usaba eran miles de veces más pesadas que las que ese chico hubiera llegado a usar.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Eso es verdad?- Naruko mirando al mencionado preguntaba esperando la confirmación. -Así es Naruko… Al parecer Lee se moverá con una mayor velocidad a hora-

 _-"Sin duda, esta pelea será interesante"-_ Goku sonreía ampliamente al ver que su hijo tendría un justo oponente.

-¿Listo, Gohan-san?- Lee ya estaba listo, con cuidado se cargaba las pesas en sus manos para después soltarlas hacia el suelo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Ese estruendo sorprendió a todos, pues no se esperaban que esas pesas tuvieran tanto peso, hasta Goku se había sorprendido un poco, al parecer ese chico manejaba más peso del que él pensaba. -Te pasas, Gai…- Kakashi miraba a su amigo de peinado raro el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Como notaran a pesar de que Lee no puede destruir planetas, al menos puede tener una gran velocidad- punteo el Jounin especialista en Taijutsu.

-Esto se va a poner emocionante jeje- la risa tan despreocupada de Goku se hizo presente, a hora si estaba convencido que la pelea sería muy divertida de observar, solo esperaba que Gohan no se pasara.

Tanto Lee sin su equipo, como Gohan ya estaban en posición de comenzar la pelea, el joven Saiyajin decidió ir al mismo ritmo que Lee, esto para probarlo y ver que tan rápido y fuerte era realmente su oponente.

 **-*FUUUU*-**

Una gran onda de viento se expandió por todo el salón cuando se miro como Lee desaparecía del la vista de casi todos, a excepción de los Jounin que le podían ver con cierta facilidad, Gohan se mantuvo en su lugar en medio del la "arena" solo para concentrarse y sentir el movimiento de Lee.

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

Un golpe se escucho de repente revelando como Gohan había bloqueado una patada giratoria de Lee el cual continuaba sonriendo al saber que su oponente era supremo. -Buena patada…- se escucho decir a Gohan el cual se giro para bloquear con su antebrazo otra patada con la pierna libre del chico de verde.

Una seguidilla de golpes por parte del Lee hicieron retroceder un poco a Gohan, el cual solo estaba midiendo su fuerza. _-"Sin duda es muy fuerte, muchísimo más que aquella vez… Lástima que no sea suficiente jeje"-_

Los dos desaparecían impresionando a todos, solo para reaparecer e impactar sus puños en medio del lugar.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡Se mueven muy rápido!- Naruko intentaba ver hacia donde se movían pues los dos chicos desaparecían y reaparecían a una velocidad abrumadora, al menos para un ser humano normal.

 **-*¡POOOOOOM!*-**

Otro golpe se escucho en una esquina mientras una pequeña columna de polvo se levanto por la pequeña onda de choque que los puños generaron.

-Concéntrate, Naruko-chan… Recuerda lo que les enseñe- Goku que no dejaba de ver la pelea aconsejaba a la rubia que en efecto se le había olvidado ese detalle. -¡Es verdad! ¡Gracias, Goku-sensei!- concentrándose la chica intentaba sentir los movimientos del Ki, resultando que lentamente Gohan y Lee se "revelaban" ante sus ojos. -¡Si, ya los puedo ver!-

 **-*FIIUUUUUU*-**

Gohan y Lee volvían aparecer ante la vista de todos mientras impactaban sus antebrazos desatando un sonido de choque. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

Tras esto ambos dieron un gran salto hacia atrás, alejándose uno del otro, Lee se miraba cansado pues no podía aguantar tanto tiempo a esa velocidad, sin embargo, Gohan parecía como si no hubiera entrado en combate nunca.

 _-"Tal y como lo supuse, Gohan-san es tremendamente superior a mi… Pareciera que solo está jugando conmigo"-_ Lee miraba sin descanso a Gohan el cual estaba de nuevo en posición de ataque.

-Creo que no tengo de otra…- decía con agotamiento Lee, mientras se volvía a posicionar para atacar al chico Son. -¡Peleare hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas!- dicho esto los dos chicos se lanzaron de nuevo en contra del otro, comenzando a intercambiar una seguidilla de puñetazos y patadas.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Orochimaru quien observaba con atención estaba encantado con la demostración de poder que Gohan estaba dando, pues claramente se notaba que el poder que estaba usando no era ni una ínfima parte del que presumiblemente era todo el poder que guardaba o escondía.

 _-"Ese poder… Debe ser mío"-_ pensaba el Sannin sanguinario mirando como los dos chicos continuaban intercambiando puñetazos.

 _-"Lee-san pelea muy bien"-_ Gohan bloqueaba de forma magistral un puñetazo dado con fuerza por Lee que se impresiono al ver la rapidez de reacción del joven Saiyajin.

 _-"No hay duda, los Son…"-_ Gai volvió a ver a Goku el cual se miraba igual de sonriente y alegre por la pelea de su hijo. _-"Son dignos rivales"-_ termino de pensar volviendo a ver pelear a su discípulo favorito.

* * *

Kushina estaba terminando de hacer la comida, Mikoto volvía del mercado de la aldea, había salido para comprar algunas cosas que a los dos Son les faltaban, con todo lo de Sasuke, tanto ella como Kushina habían descuidado enormemente los preparativos de la boda, no obstante al ser algo muy sencillo y privado pues tampoco era como si estuvieran completamente retrasadas, después de todo aun les faltaban cuatro semanas para contraer nupcias con el Saiyajin mayor, cosa que las llenaba de dicha, dicha que se miraba un poco opacada por lo vivido en los últimos días.

Kushina salía de la cocina de los Son quitándose un par de guantes de cocina que la Uzumaki usaba a la hora de ornear, al Saiyajin le encantaban los pasteles que la mujer de cabellos rojos hacia así que bueno, ¿Por qué no hacerle uno a ese glotón…? Mikoto abría la puerta con una gran caja entre sus manos, al ver esto Kushina se encamino ayudar a su amiga, después de todo estaba esperando un bebé y debía tener cuidado a pesar de tener unas pocas semanas de embarazo.

-Mikoto… No deberías de tomar cosas pesadas- Kushina le regañaba mientras dejaba la gran caja sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Lo siento, pero creía que nunca me entregarían nuestro encargo…- se excuso la Uchiha mientras se sentaba en el sofá blanco que estaba al pie de la ventana de la casa.

-¿A caso es…?- la Uzumaki mayor inmediatamente volvió a tomar la caja sonándola un poco para ver si lo que pensaba era verdad. -Si, por fin el sastre termino ese traje que le mandamos hacer a Goku-kun… Espero que le guste-

-Por supuesto que le va a gustar… De lo contrario lo mato- Kushina se miro un poco amenazante al decir aquello, pues al parecer le habían mandado hacer un nuevo traje marcial al Saiyajin.

-jejeje- Mikoto reía ante la amenaza de su amiga, después de varios días completamente llena de preocupación por Sasuke a hora ya se sentía un poco más tranquila y una señal de eso era esa risa que había dejado escapar de sus labios. -Hablando de él… ¿Dónde está? No siento su Ki cerca- la Uchiha volvía a preguntar por su prometido, haciendo que Kushina dejara la caja de nuevo sobre la mesa y caminara hasta sentarse al lado de la mujer de ojos negros. -Fue a ver a los chicos al examen preliminar… Kakashi vino por él y bueno, emocionado por ver pelear a Naruko y a Gohan pues fue- explico la pelirroja lo que había pasado durante la ausencia de su amiga Uchiha.

 _[Nota del autor: Recuérdese querido lector, que Goku les enseño a Kushina y a Mikoto como sentir la presencia de los demás por medio del Ki, lo mismo que con Sasuke y Naruko. Fin de nota.]_

-Espero que ese baka vuelva pronto o de lo contrario no se comerá el pastel que le estoy horneando- Kushina un poco fastidiada hablaba, pues la mujer de cabellos rojos se había pasado casi toda la mañana haciendo dicho pastel para el Son mayor.

-Descuida conociéndolo se querrá comer todo de un bocado jaja-

-Sí, tienes razón jeje-

Las dos prometidas del Saiyajin bromearon un poco con el apetito del susodicho, pues bien sabían que Goku nunca le decía no a una gran comida y más si esta era preparada por alguna de las dos mujeres, las cuales mandaban al cielo al Saiyajin con cada nueva comida que le preparaban y el degustaba.

-Por cierto…- Kushina llamo a su amiga que le miro arqueando una de sus cejas. -¿Mmm…?-

-Que te dijeron en el hospital… ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?- preguntaba de repente la oji azul, exaltando un poco a su amiga. -Bueno, de acuerdo a los médicos todo va bien, les sorprende la gran "compatibilidad" que hay entre nuestros genes y los de Goku-kun, claro considerando que él es…-

-Sí, ya lo sé…-

-Tú también quieres ser madre de nuevo, ¿Verdad, Kushina?- Mikoto se atrevió a preguntar a la mencionada que se impresiono un poco por la pregunta de su amiga, pues inmediatamente le miro con un poco de vergüenza.

-No… No, lo sé…- solo se limito a responderle a Mikoto, mas esta con tan solo esas palabras ya sabía lo que su amiga quería decir. -No te preocupes, ya verás que en cualquier momento también te dan la noticia de que estas embarazada, después de todo, hemos hecho "trabajar" mucho a nuestro Saiyajin jiji- una risita coqueta se presento en los labios de Mikoto haciendo sonrojar a su amiga que claramente sabia a que se refería con aquello.

-Nada me haría más feliz que darle un hermanito a Naruko… O hermanita- decía con sinceridad la Uzumaki mientras se llevaba sus manos a su vientre, mientras la cubría con estas. -Espero que con este bebé, Sasuke pueda encontrar la paz y olvidarse de una vez por todas de esa maldita venganza…-

-Lo hará, un hermano lo cambia todo… Ya lo verás- le alentó Kushina al saber muy bien el dolor de su amiga.

* * *

Mei junto a sus escoltas y el Hokage llegaban por fin a la torre, inmediatamente los Jounin que estaban en las inmediaciones se postraron ante las dos "sombras", tanto por la del fuego como por la del agua.

-Por favor, no es necesario tanto formalismo- Mei les incito a dejar de mostrar tantos respetos, pero era evidente, no todo los días dos Kage's estaban reunidos. Sarutobi por su parte abrió las puertas de la torre mientras era impactado por una ráfaga de viento producto de otro choque entre los brazos del joven Son y Rock Lee que continuaban su pelea. -Pero que sorprendente- Mei que venía detrás del anciano miro con suma sorpresa lo que se estaba desarrollando en aquel lugar, todos los chicos y adultos ajenos a la pelea voltearon para ver a la hermosa Mizukage que se había presentado en el lugar junto a Sarutobi.

-¡Es la Mizukage…!- Gai desde su lugar hablaba con sorpresa al reconocer inmediatamente quien era esa bella mujer de largos cabellos castaños y vestido azul que había aparecido ahí. _-"¿Mei-chan?"-_ el pelinegro Saiyajin también miro a la mujer, pues no entendía que hacia ella ahí.

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

Otro golpe de los dos chicos que peleaban, volvieron a poner al Saiyajin mayor en situación volteando su mirada de nuevo hacia la zona en donde su hijo continuaba peleando de "igual a igual" contra el alumno de Maito Gai.

-Sin duda eres muy fuerte, Lee-san- Gohan que había cesado sus ataques en contra de Lee decía, su cuerpo estaba intacto, no había recibido ni un mísero rasguño por parte de su oponente cosa que le frustraba a este al ser incapaz de alcanzar a su adversario y nuevo rival en el Taijutsu.

-Tú…- jadeaba por el cansancio el chico de cejas pobladas. -También lo eres, sin duda se nota que eres hijo del hombre que derroto a Gai-sensei- se limito a responder mientras retomaba el aliento.

-Pero…- volvía hablar el chico atrayendo la atención del azabache Saiyajin. -¡Aun me queda un As bajo la manga!- termino de decir mientras se postraba en posición para liberar el poder que Gai le había conferido, aquella técnica secreta cuyo efecto no fue el esperado por el maestro del chico al enfrentarse al Son mayor.

Mei junto al Hokage subían hacia la zona en donde los demás observaban mientras ondas de viento comenzaron a rodear a Lee, impresionando a todos. -¿A caso…?- Goku que estaba atento a la pelea noto de inmediato el gran incremento en el poder del chico. _-"Es la misma técnica que Gai uso en contra de mi…"-_ pensó asombrado el Son al darse cuenta de aquello, pequeños fragmentos de roca se alzaron a la par que el suelo se fracturaba un poco por la presión del chakra despedido por el chico de verde.

-¿De verdad le enseñaste las ocho puertas internas, Gai?- Kakashi hablaba dirigiéndose a su amigo que le miro con una sonrisa. -El tiene un sueño, ¿Sabes…? Y si quiere alcanzarlo debe dar todo su ser en él- la respuesta del hombre con peinado raro término por confirmar lo que Kakashi había preguntado.

-¿Puertas internas?- tanto Sakura como Naruko se notaron confundidas por lo que los maestros hablaban. -¿Qué son esas puertas internas?- curiosa por naturaleza, Sakura preguntaba, pues estaba confusa por lo anterior.

-Bueno, las ocho puertas internas son, ¿Cómo decirlo…?- el ninja peli plata pensaba muy bien su respuesta, después de todo no sería fácil explicar algo así. -Bueno, llamémoslas "llaves" en la corriente del chakra de una persona… Si estas "llaves" se abren de golpe liberaran una gran cantidad de energía… En otras palabras, le darán a tu cuerpo un gran incremento de poder, pero…- se detuvo por un momento mirando a Lee que seguía expulsando chakra verdoso. -Por el contrario tu cuerpo sufre graves lesiones…- termino de decir, mientras sus alumnas y Goku le miraban.

-Esa técnica se parece mucho al Kaio-ken… Solo que el Kaio-ken es muchísimo más pesado para el cuerpo normal, gracias a mi condición puedo soportar un Kaio-ken aumentado 20 veces, no más… E incluso si lo uso en una batalla lo pierdo en cuestión de segundos, ya que ejerce una presión brutal en todo mi cuerpo- el Son mayor hablaba dejando en claro lo parecidas que era esa técnica de las ocho puertas internas con su Kaio-ken, aquella técnica de superación de límites que el Kaio-sama del norte le enseño durante su entrenamiento en el otro mundo.

 _-"Interesante… Tal vez, Goku-sensei me enseñe ese llamado Kaio-ken"-_ Naruko que había escuchado con total atención a las palabras de su "sensei" entre comillas, pues no lo era, estaba un poco entusiasmada, sin duda si pasaba a las finales le pediría que la entrenara otra vez y tal vez con un poco de suerte, aprendería esa técnica tan "cool" como se escuchaba que era.

 _[Nota del autor: Solo aclaro y como dije antes, ningún personaje de Naruto aprenderá técnicas de "Ki puro" como así llamarlas, ya que sus cuerpos ya usan el chakra y no el Ki en su totalidad, siendo que estos ya están acostumbrados a esa energía. Fin de nota.]_

 ** _-"Tercer puerta: ¡Abierta!"-_** en sus pensamientos Lee se esforzaba con alto empeño, solo para permitir ver a los presentes como su piel tomaba una tonalidad rojiza mientras venas comenzaban a resaltar por toda su piel expuesta, Gohan no era menos, pues a pesar de ser muchísimo más poderoso que Lee, eso no evitaba que el azabache Saiyajin se impresionara. _-"Su Ki está aumentando de forma desproporcionada, si no me tomo en serio esto me podría llevar una sorpresa"-_

-¿Así que este es el talento de la hoja?- Mei que miraba con completo asombro noto como el chico de verde se preparaba de nuevo para arremeter en contra del joven Saiyajin e hijo de Goku que estaba completamente emocionado. -¡Gohan!- grito el Son llamando a su hijo que le miro. _-"¿Papá?"-_

-Vamos, hijo… Animo- con un pulgar arriba Goku volvía alentar a su hijo, sabía que el chico ganaría pero eso no quitaba el mero y simple hecho fraternal de apoyarle. -Demuestra… ¡Que corre sangre Saiyajin por tus venas!-

-¡Si, Papá!- Gohan sintiéndose completamente motivado, decidió dar un combate a la par, cansar a Lee, demostrar sin humillar que él junto a su padre, eran los más fuertes.

Naruko, Sakura y Kakashi sonrieron ante el gesto del Son mayor, mientras, Mei no desapartaba la vista de él, desde el lugar en donde había llegado junto a Sarutobi que rio un poco ante los ánimos del Son. _-"Nunca dejas de sorprender, Son Goku jeje"-_ el anciano decía en su mente mientras daba una ligera fumada a su pipa.

 _-"Con solo esas palabras, a infundado un valor tremendo en su hijo… ¿Quién eres, Son-kun?"-_ Mei estaba completamente asombrada por lo fácil que fue, para "Son-kun" motivar a su hijo, el pequeño Gohan.

 _ **-¡Quinta puerta: Abierta!-**_ se escucho decir a Lee, que terminaba de abrir la puerta del dolor, Gohan estaba listo para el embate de su adversario, que había perdido sus pupilas y sus ojos se habían tornado completamente en blanco. -Ya está listo… Va a atacar- Gai deposito todas su esperanzas en Lee, a pesar que sabía que no le ganaría a Gohan, pero se sentía bien, Goku una vez mas había demostrado que "su llama de la juventud" ardía con mayor fuerza y eso en cierto modo le alentó a él a ser así con Lee, su pupilo más cercano de los tres que formaban su equipo, Tenten y Neji miraban con asombro los cambios que el cuerpo de su compañero había tenido, solo para…

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

El repentino y ensordecedor quiebre del piso delato la tremenda velocidad con la que Lee salió despedido en contra de un Gohan que ya se había tomado las cosas con completa seriedad, ante la sonrisa tranquila de su padre.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Un tremendo impacto se escucho mientras el piso bajo los pies de Gohan y Lee se destrozaba por la tremenda fuerza de repulsión. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAC!*-**

Fragmentos de roca se levantaron, mientras el chico Son y Rock Lee intercambiaban puñetazos de forma furiosa. Todos, absolutamente todos miraban como los dos chicos estaban frenéticos, aun que el esfuerzo por parte del Lee era mucho, mientras, por parte de Gohan era casi nulo.

-¡Impresionante!- Ino que miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos solo miraba con completa estupefacción lo que estaba pasando.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los impactos y sonidos de las patadas y puñetazos que ambos jóvenes intercambiaban eran brutales, mientras todo quedaba destruido, lleno de pequeños cráteres por la fuerza de choque.

 _-"A pesar de saber que no podre ganarte, Son Gohan… ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!"-_ Lee quien estaba completamente enfrascado en la tremenda pelea que comenzó a dar, pensaba, era consciente de sus límites pues Gohan parecía que solo jugaba con él, el chico en ningún momento se miro que se esforzara, por lo que tarde o temprano le terminaría venciendo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*- -*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El fuerte sonido de una patada bloqueada por el joven Son denoto por completo la intensa pelea. Dando varios saltos hacia atrás, Lee le siguió frenético, ante las miradas de todos, casi nadie de los Genin podían seguirle el paso, a hora los del sonido se daban cuenta por que les había derrotado tan fácil. _-"Ese chico… Son Gohan, no es humano, es un monstruo, solo está jugando con ese otro de verde"-_ Dosu pensaba sin perder de vista la pelea.

 _-"Que delicioso es el Ki"-_ Orochimaru no paraba de lamberse los labios, pues estaba mirando un fragmento del poder de un Saiyajin.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 _ **-¡Huracán de la hoja!-**_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre del suelo continuaba tras recibir esa tremenda patada giratoria por parte de Lee, la cual Gohan esquivo sin apenas moverse, el uso de las puertas internas le comenzaban a pagar factura a Lee, pero este seguía insistiendo en sus ataques.

 _-"Gai-sensei… ¡Siéntase orgulloso!"-_

-Ese chico, es un gran adversario para Gohan…- el Son mayor estaba complacido con la gran pelea que estaba dando ese chico, se había ganado su respeto.

Llegados a un punto y después de que Gohan volviera a bloquear varios golpes por parte de Lee, este simplemente se desvaneció de la mirada de todos, solo para aparecer un poco alejado de Lee, que a pesar de continuar despidiendo poder por las puertas internas que tenía abiertas su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo mucho ya…

 _-"Ya no puedes, Lee… Has demostrado que eres digno"-_ Gai que miraba conmovido el esfuerzo de su discípulo pensaba, pues el chico ya había demostrado su gran poder, a hora debía seguir adelante, como el mismo lo denotaba con sus acciones.

-Gracias, Lee-san…- Gohan apareciendo de nuevo detrás de Lee, hablaba haciendo que el mencionado apenas y se diese cuenta que Gohan ya no estaba en el lugar en donde había estado después de aquellos embates. -Esta pelea me ayudado mucho- termino de decir el chico Son mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del chico de cejas pobladas, haciendo que perdiera todo su poder y se desplomara, había aplicado presión sobre su hombro para obligarlo a ceder, cosa que funciono ante la mirada atónita de los demás, pues Gohan había derrotado a Lee sin apenas esfuerzo, solo que decidió alargar la pelea para medirse con Rock Lee de una forma justa y admirable, justo como su padre lo llego hacer en el pasado cuando peleo contra oponentes a los cuales respetaba.

-¡El ganador de este encuentro es: Son Gohan!- Hayate hablaba conteniendo un poco su tos, el Jounin censor había quedado completamente anonadado por la espectacular pelea que esos dos simples Genin había dado, sin duda había talento, mucho a decir verdad.

-¡SIIII…! ¡Yo sabía que Gohan-kun ganaría!- Naruko desde su lugar gritaba llena de alegría por su compañero azabache, ante la risa y sonrisa de Goku y Sakura que estaban a su lado.

-En ningún momento dude de Gohan-kun…- Ino hablaba con orgullo por quien sería su novio, ya lo había dictado así la Yamanaka sin saber que tendría mucha competencia.

 _-"Gohan-kun… Eres sorprendente"-_ la tierna Hinata pensaba completamente agradecida de que Gohan pasara.

 _-"Cada vez que lo miro sonreír, mi corazón se acelera… ¿A caso yo…?"-_ Sakura pensaba mientras se ruborizaba, esa mirada tan tranquila del chico Son había despertado en ella sentimientos que creía que no sentiría por nadie más que por su adorado Sasuke.

Gai dando un salto llego junto a Gohan que sostenía a Lee para que no cayera al suelo. -Gracias por hacer que Lee demostrara su poder, Gohan- le agradeció el Jounin mientras tomaba a su alumno y lo cargaba entre sus brazos.

-No, Gai-sensei… Gracias a Lee-san me di cuenta que sin importar que, nunca debo echarme hacia atrás, justo como Naruko-chan y mi padre jeje- reía un poco apenado por las miradas de todos.

Después de dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva, volvió hablar. -¡Que la llama de la juventud, siempre arda en ti!- el sensei de grandes cejas se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar con Lee entre sus brazos, estaba feliz por su alumno a hora debía descansar como era debido y recuperarse por el uso de aquella técnica prohibida.

Gohan también dio un salto hacia donde estaban su sensei, su padre y sus dos compañeras, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Naruko lo recibió con un gran abrazo, estaba tan feliz por ese chico, a hora ella debía demostrar que también valía y debía pasar a las finales para demostrarlo.

 _-"Estoy impresionada y esto lo único que provoca es que me interese más por ti, Son Goku…"-_ con una sonrisa juguetona la hermosa Mizukage de la niebla pensaba, estaba claro que después de esto, se "robaría" al Saiyajin un buen rato o ese era su plan, quería saber más de él, tratarlo más y de paso tal vez, aprender aun mas de los poderes de los Son.

-Felicidades, Gohan-kun- Sakura felicitaba a su compañero que no dejaba de reír. -No es para tanto jeje- se tocaba la nuca con su mano derecha, sin dejar de sonreír de forma completamente alegre.

 _-"Puedo notar cómo te haces fuerte, hijo… Sin duda ya me has superado hace mucho…"-_ Goku recordaba aquel combate con Cell, en donde Gohan le había superado con creces. _-"Pero si tan solo entrenaras como es debido"-_ volvió a pensar el Son mayor divertido, ya que Gohan casi no entrenaba y sin duda eso repercutía en su fuerza aun que no dejaba de ser muy fuerte.

La pantalla que anunciaba los siguientes encuentros comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pues aun quedaban varios que aun no participaban, entre ellos Hinata, Neji, Naruko, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y esa chica y ese chico cubierto de vendas de la aldea del sonido.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Kushina tomaba entre sus manos aquel traje que le habían mandado hacer a Goku, este tenía los colores un poco mas encendido haciéndolo parecer que el dogi era rojo cuando era solo un naranja mas "vivo", su amiga Mikoto fue al hospital a ver a Sasuke, pues Kakashi lo había llevado a descansar ahí después de que le colocara el sello de supresión a la marca de maldición que el joven Uchiha obtuvo durante su instancia en el bosque de la muerte.

-Espero que este Keikogi nuevo te guste, Goku-kun- la Uzumaki se había tomado muy enserio esto, ya que Goku no salía de su ropa naranja y sus camisetas azules, la pelirroja y su amiga de ojos negros pensaron que un cambio en sus ropas le caería de maravilla al Son. Con cuidado de no arrugar el traje lo dejo sobre la cama del Son, pues esta estaba en la habitación de este o mejor dicho, próximamente también la suya en donde dormiría junto a él, aun que también adicionando el hecho de que Mikoto estaría con ellos, aun que con su embarazo lo más probable es que la Uchiha dormiría de forma temporal en otro cuarto pero estando siempre vigilada por su futuro esposo y su amiga pelirroja.

En eso la puerta de la casa sonó, haciendo que la mujer de cabellos carmesí, dejara de contemplar el nuevo traje de Goku para salir de la habitación y disponer abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una sorpresa, era Jiraiya que se las había ingeniado para averiguar en donde vivían los Son, pero lo que el hombre de cabello blanco no se espero era encontrarse a Kushina ahí. -Como veo no pierdes tiempo…- bromeo el ermitaño mientras entraba a la casa, esas bromas del hombre nunca le terminaron de gustar a la Uzumaki pero bueno, era agradable volver a ver a su ex sensei de nuevo. -¿Qué se le ofrece, Jiraiya-sensei?- Kushina hacia aquella pregunta de cortesía mientras miraba como el mencionado observaba con detalle el interior de la casa, era raro estar en ese lugar, ya que había cosas que no reconocía a simple vista.

-No nada, solo vine a visitar a tu futuro esposo pero no se mira por aquí…- el ninja del monte de los sapos hablaba girándose para ver a la pelirroja Uzumaki. -El debe estar mirando las peleas preliminares en el bosque de la muerte-

-Ya veo… Así que debe estar haya…- suspiro, había hecho un viaje en vano, pero bueno ya estando ahí aprovecharía para descansar un poco. -Por cierto…- llamo Jiraiya a Kushina que le continuaba mirando.

-¿Hum?-

-¿Qué tienen en ese invernadero que se ve detrás de la casa?- preguntaba con curiosidad el hombre, pues mientras llegaba a la puerta pudo notar esa estructura detrás de la casa de los Son.

-Bueno, ahí se cultivan y cosechan las semillas del ermitaño…- con una sonrisa la Uzumaki respondía, confundiendo al hombre mayor un poco. -¿Semillas del ermitaño?-

-Si vera…- Kushina invito a sentarse al hombre, cosa que hizo encantado, después de eso la mujer de ojos azules comenzó a contarle sobre esas sorprendentes y raras semillas que Goku había traído del mundo de donde venia, le conto todo lo necesario, esas semillas tenían la capacidad para regresar las energías a quienes las ingirieran, así como curarlos de sus heridas, sin duda alguna esas semillas eran muy poderosas y beneficiosas, el único pero que se podía decir que tenían era que las plantas que daban esas semillas tardaban semanas, incluso meses, en dar semilla… Pero esto se soluciono un poco gracias a la cooperación de los Yamanaka y los Aburame, pues les habían hecho varias "mejoras" como por ejemplo que las plantas tardasen un poco menos en dar semilla, lo que garantizaba que así se tendría un suministro más o menos constante de semillas y por ende de medicamentos derivados los cuales en un futuro no muy lejano se comenzarían a fabricar, solo que por el momento las plantas aun estaban muy pequeñas como para dar semilla así que se tendría que esperar por lo menos dos o tres meses para que las primeras semillas del ermitaño aparecieran, Jiraiya quedo completamente sorprendido por lo que Kushina le había platicado, pues no era una cosa fácil de creer, pero después de ver con sus propios ojos las habilidades de Goku, como la de desaparecer y aparecer de la nada, pues no era tan descabellado creer que de verdad esas semillas eran tan importantes y medicinales.

Y así el tiempo se fue pasando, mientras Kushina le platicaba todo lo que había que saber sobre esas semillas, para después pasar a contarle también los hechos que acontecieron en el remolino hacia un mes ya.

* * *

Bosque de la muerte: Torre central.

-¡Por fin me toco!- Naruko saltaba de alegría al ver que ella seguía, estaba llena de entusiasmo pues demostraría que tan fuerte se había hecho gracias a los entrenamientos con Goku y Gohan.

-Akamaru… No tendremos piedad con esa linda chica…- Kiba mantenía una sonrisa perruna en su boca, pues por asares del destino le había tocado la Uzumaki menor, la cual se miraba muy contenta por que por fin entraría en escena.

 _-"No te confíes, Kiba…"-_ Kurenai miro hacia donde estaban Naruko y Gohan así como Sakura, Kakashi y Goku. _-"Esa niña es fuerte"-_ la Jounin estaba convencida de eso, no por nada había sido entrenada por el mismísimo Goku, el ninja más poderoso sobre ese mundo.

* * *

.

.

 _Buenas, tras ver que ya nadie votaba, pues ya quedo el nombre más votado, es decir,_ _ **Jade**_ _, gracias por quienes votaron ya sea para este nombre o para los otros dos. Cuidense._

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Hola, Soy Naruko Uzumaki- [Naruko y Kiba comenzaban su pelea.] -Gohan-kun a ganado ¡A hora me toca a mi!-

 _-"Itachi..."-_ [Mikoto que estaba a al lado de la cama de Sasuke pensaba en su hijo mayor.]

-¡Puedo sentir sus movimientos!- [Naruko esquivaba los ataques freneticos de Kiba que estaba completamente molesto.] -¡Te venceré, Uzumaki!-

 ** _-¡Byakugan!-_** [Neji activaba de golpe su "ojo blanco" para pelear contra una determinante Hinata.] _-"Ni Gohan-kun ni Naruko-nee se rindieron, ¡Ni yo lo haré!"-_

-¡Se fuerte, Hinata-chan!- [Gohan desde su lugar le daba ánimos a su amiga de mirada clara.]

-¡No me rendiré!- [Hinata habia renovado sus animos con aquellas palabras del joven Son.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Se fuerte, Hinata". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Oye tu, "niñito de papi"! No te metas- [Neji le hablaba a Gohan el cual le miraba completamente molesto.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	36. Capitulo 35: Se fuerte, Hinata

_**Buenas compañeros, de nuevo con otro cap, gracias y sin más pasamos a las respuesta de sus comentarios y al capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo compañero, lo aprecio de verdad, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos._

 _ **-Deijafet28-**_ _Bueno amigo, actualmente otras personas en me han pedido permiso para subir mi historia, siempre y cuando no se acrediten nada de esta, tienen vía libre, eso te incluye. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Buenas compañero, otra vez es un gusto leerte, lo que me comentas con Lee y su parecido con Goku no lo voy a negar, solo que por a hora tal vez no lo entrene, claro y recalco, por a hora ya que en el futuro tal vez sí. Te vuelvo a saludar y me despido. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks for understanding my point, friend. Such a fact is appreciated, see you soon the Fairy Dragon. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Of course, when I can, I'll update that story. Take care and see you soon._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _haha It is good to continue reading your impressions friend, they are grateful. Until another. Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I also wish you a great day, and see you at Fairy Dragon. Bye._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Bueno, como dices, al menos lo intento y no se rindió, muy propio de el jeje, un gusto volver a leerte amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si, ese Lee es tremendo jeje y bueno que te puedo decir de Orochi, su plan está a años luz de servir, solo eso jeje. Nos vemos amigo. Gracias._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Sin duda es un titulo más corto y que expresa lo mismo que el que tiene, solo que ese de "coraje" lo estoy reservando jaja. Gracias por tus opiniones amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola amigo, bueno considerando los millones de poder que Gohan tiene en estado base dudo que Lee aun que entrene en la cámara de gravedad le dé pelea a Gohan, aun y a pesar de eso tomare tu sugerencia para implementarla en el futuro, durante algunos capítulos de "descanso" puede ser interesante. Gracias por volver a comentar, hasta la próxima._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Como siempre, es bueno leerte Rey, bueno Gohan cayó en la impotencia, en la duda, pero gracias a Naruko se repuso jeje a hora sí le echara ganas. Nos estamos leyendo amigo, hasta luego._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Leerte decir eso de mi historia me inspira a mi también jeje. Sin duda es un gran alivio leer eso de la inspiración, gracias. Saludos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Un gusto leer tu comentario amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Eso es bueno, el que te haya gustado el nuevo traje de Goku, espero eso siga siendo así. Nos vemos, Jos y de nueva cuenta gracias._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _jajaja Tienes razón, ese Orochimaru no aprende pero bueno quiere Saiyajin, hay que darle Saiyajin. Las chicas de Gohan, bueno, hay una que ya está declarada completamente jaja. Gracias por siempre comentar compañero, se te agradece el interés y apoyo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Olá amigo, bem, eu não vou negar que Gohan se ele derrotar Lee de uma só vez, mas ele queria medir-se como um igual, por isso fiz a briga um pouco. E respondendo a sua pergunta de Sasuko, ou seja, Sasuke, porque, se ela se apaixonasse por Gohan, levaria muito tempo para reconhecer seus sentimentos, suponho que, como toda menina, ela se retira e frita. Saudações e cuidado._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Gracias por también tomarte el tiempo de leer mi otra historia, espero que sea de tu agrado, y también gracias por seguir leyendo esta y comentarla. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Eres difícil de convencer amigo jaja, aun que no te preocupes, poco a poco Gohan va ir teniendo otra personalidad, pero sin perder su amabilidad. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Créeme amigo que yo por miedo de haberla hecho corta la alargue de mas como dices jaja bueno aun si me agrada saber que te gusto el cap. Espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós amigo._

 _ **-autor godz-**_ _Dicho equilibrio me ha costado, aun que en ocasiones siento que meto la pata jaja, a pesar de eso, me alagre leer que te ha gustado esta historia y que la encuentras interesante cuanto menos, bienvenido, espero que la sigas prefiriendo y leyendo. Me despido deseándote lo mejor, amigo._

 _PD: Gracias también por leer mi fic de Fairy Tail. Saludos._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Que gran sorpresa, yo pensaba que ya no te interesaba mi historia, jaja ok no, pero que bueno es leerte de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo dado hasta a hora. Nos leemos luego. Cuídate._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Te saludo y te doy la bienvenido a la historia amigo, que bueno que te a gustado, con respecto a tus dudas, por esta temporada Itachi y Goku no se verán, mas el Uchiha si sabrá que tendrá un nuevo hermano, respondiéndote a tu otra duda, pues las únicas mujeres que tendrán hijos del Saiyajin serán Kushina y Mikoto, que solo sus mujeres principales, como asi decirlo, es que no quiero saturarme con tato bebe jaja y dando respuesta a tu última pregunta, pues "la traición del Sharingan" marcara el final de la primer temporada, pues si pienso continuar con Shippuden, ya tengo varias ideas para ese entonces jeje. Te volvo a saludarte y también te doy las gracias, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides"_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El clan Hyuga se divide en dos ramas familiares-_

 _-Naruko por fin puede leer los movimientos por el Ki-_

 _-Neji es un maestro en el manejo del "puño suave"-_

 _-Gohan siempre ha alentado y apoyado a Hinata-_

 _-Los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga esconden un terrible secreto-_

 _-Naruko hace una promesa de sangre a Hinata-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 35: Se fuerte, Hinata.**

Naruko estaba lista en medio del lugar en donde se desarrollaban las peleas, frente a ella estaban Kiba y su compañero canino siempre fiel, Akamaru, el perrito gruñía ante su adversaria, pues a pesar de ser pequeño tenía mucho coraje el canido ninja. Los demás observaban desde sus lugares, después de una gran batalla dada por Gohan y Rock Lee, todo podía pasar en aquel lugar.

 _-"Vamos Naruko-nee… Tú… Tú puedes_ "- Hinata estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado quería apoyar a Kiba, quien era su compañero, pero también se sentía con la gran obligación de apoyar a su siempre mejor amiga y casi hermana, Naruko.

-Vamos, Naruko-chan, demuestra que tan fuerte te has hecho… Por tu sueño- Gohan que miraba atento al lado de Sakura, su sensei y por su puesto su padre decía en voz baja, aun que no lo expresara esa chica de cabellos rubios le había enseñado tanto el chico Son, por ejemplo, el nunca rendirse.

 _-"Veamos si lo que te enseñe servirá de algo, Naruko-chan"-_ Goku hablaba en su mente, pues recordaba todas esas lecciones de artes marciales que le había enseñado a la hija de su adorada Kushina, a la cual ya comenzaba a querer como si fuese su hija.

-Creo que es mejor que te rindas, Naruko… No podrás contra mí y Akamaru- Kiba con una gran sonrisa confiada en su rostro hablaba, ante la atenta mirada de su adversaria oji azul. -¡Ni de broma, chico perro!- respondía con claro tono retante, pues no retrocedería tan fácil.

 _-"A hora viene la Uzumaki… Veamos si por tu cuerpo corre realmente la herencia de tu clan"-_ Mei que no perdía detalle observaba con detenimiento a la chica y al chico con su perro, sin duda sería interesante ver pelear a la hija de Kushina, claro después de ver lo que había ocurrido en el remolino.

-Como quieras…- sin perder su sonrisa Kiba miro a su compañero canino. -¡Akamaru, demostrémosle a esta quien si será Hokage!-

-*guau*guau*guau*- respondía el pequeño perro sin dejar de gruñir.

* * *

Hospital de la hoja:

Mikoto estaba al pie de la cama de su hijo Sasuke, el cual se estaba recuperando tras la implantación del sello supresor de la marca de maldición, le observaba apacible sobre la cama de sabanas blancas, en eso recordó el día en que ella misma despertó, en una cama de ese hospital, desorientada, con recuerdos entre borrosos y una desesperación tal en su pecho que no entendía de donde venia.

 _-"Itachi…"-_ recordó a su hijo mayor. -Me pregunto qué dirías si supieras que vas a tener a otro hermanito- con sus manos se tomo el vientre, intentando sentir al pequeño ser que se comenzaba a gestar dentro de ella.

Tomo entre sus manos, una de las manos quietas de su hijo postrado en aquella cama, sin evitar no sentirse perdida, sentía como ese chico amable se desvanecía, a pesar de la presencia de Gohan y Goku en sus vidas, Sasuke no olvidaba, simplemente no olvidaba. Una solitaria y triste línea de lágrima se presento en su mejilla derecha, se sentía tan feliz al saber que pronto volvería a ser madre, pero… - miro de nuevo a Sasuke, el saber que esa maldita marca en su cuello podría alejarla de su segundo hijo la consternaba aun más.

 _-"Olvida tu venganza, hijo… Por favor, olvídala… Itachi tuvo sus razones, intenta entender"-_ pensaba con extrema tristeza, a la par que varias gotas chocaron en contra de la mano de Sasuke que sostenía, pues eran sus lagrimas, aquellas que otra vez estaba derramando, a pesar de mirarse siempre sonriente, alegre, feliz, muy dentro de ella, esas cicatrices del pasado aun no sanaban.

-Hmmg…- se quejo el chico azabache al sentir el tacto de su madre, que le soltó y se volvió a acomodar en la silla en donde estaba al lado de su cama, su rostro era el claro reflejo de su corazón, en el cómo se sentía en esos momentos, solo esperaba que… Cuando ese bebé naciera, todo cambiara para bien, pues sus esperanzas estaban depositadas en ese fruto que fue concebido por su amor a otro hombre, al cual también le pedía que cambiara la ira de su hijo por bondad, amabilidad pero sobre todo… Por cariño y respeto.

* * *

Torre central: Bosque de la muerte.

Naruko continuaba su pelea contra Kiba, el cual había atacado sin piedad a la chica rubia, pero aun así se mantenía en pie, aguantando como podía los embates de su feroz adversario.

 _ **-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!-**_ gritaba de nuevo el Inuzuka girando sobre sí mismo a la par que Akamaru, transformado en su doble también lo hacía creando dos potentes torbellinos que amenazaban con volver a impactar a la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Cuidado, Naruko-chan!- desde su sitio Gohan gritaba, en un intento de alentar y alertar a su compañera, ante esto Naruko le miro y dando un gran salto esquivo de forma semi-perfecta lo que se le venía, pues al momento de saltar, los torbellinos lograron alcanzar una de sus piernas haciéndola caer de mal manera sobre el piso desquebrajado producto de la fuerte pelea entre Lee y el semi-Saiyajin.

 _-"Rayos, me alcanzo a dar en mi pierna derecha_ "- con una clara mueca de dolor se tocaba la rodilla derecha, pues fue en donde Kiba y Akamaru le alcanzaron a impactar.

 _-"Es sorprendente que esa chica haya soportado varios de los ataques más fuertes de Kiba, sin duda ser entrenada por Goku-san la ha fortalecido"-_ Kurenai que no perdía detalle hablaba en su mente mientras estaba observando como Naruko seguía esquivando los ataques de su alumno Inuzuka.

-Bueno… Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, ¿No, Naruko?- Kiba que cesaba sus ataques decía claramente riéndose de la chica que estaba un poco herida ya por todos los golpes y moretones causados por su pelea contra el chico perro. -¡Claro que no, de verás…! ¡Yo seré la mejor Hokage!- aun mostrando ese gran espíritu de nunca rendirse, Naruko estaba "guardando" fuerzas para contraatacar a un Kiba que se había confiado al ver que solo limito a la chica Uzumaki a esquivarle.

-jaja Sigues con eso… Vamos, Naruko, las chicas como tú lo único a lo que aspiran ser es a convertirse en unas muy buenas amas de casa jajaja- Kiba no dejaba de mofarse de la chica cosa que le enfadaba completamente. -¡¿Así…?!- preparándose para contra atacar posiciono sus manos para realizar su jutsu más famoso.

 _-"Por fin se puso sería, eso es Naruko-chan"-_ Goku pensaba completamente concentrado en lo que su "hija" estaba a punto de hacer. _**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaas!-**_

 **-*¡BUOM!*-**

Tras dar aquel gran grito, una inmensa columna de humo se levanto en todo el lugar, para después de despejarse dejar ver a muchísimos clones de la chica que rodeaban por completo a Akamaru y a Kiba que se había impresionado un poco pero aun así no dejo de perder su confianza. -¡Si piensas que con esto me vencerás, estas muy equivocada!- preparándose para la pelea de nuevo el chico perro se lanzo en contra de los clones de Naruko buscando a la verdadera.

 _-"Caíste, tonto"-_ pensó con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro la chica original, pues había distribuido su olor para confundir a Kiba que peleaba junto Akamaru para encontrar a la original, pero de tantas clones no la podía encontrar. -¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¡Aquí estoy, chico perro!- Kiba alzo la mirada completamente consternado al escuchar la voz de Naruko arriba de él, revelando como varias clones saltaban furiosas en contra de él, pero lo curioso fue que todas las clones hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que causo que el chico con tatuajes en sus mejillas se confundiese. -¡¿Qué?!-

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** un fuerte puñetazo fue dado por la Naruko de en medio mientras, otras también le habían dado su merecido a Akamaru convertido en otro Kiba. -¡Akamaru!- pronuncio mientras caía al suelo por el fuerte golpe en contra de su cara.

-¡Vaya, Naruko es fuerte!- Tanto Sakura como Ino estaban impresionadas por la gran ofensiva que la joven Uzumaki había ideado, esta aun sintiendo su cuerpo arder, saco varios kunais listos para atacar a Kiba que se volvía a poner de pie a la vez que miraba como Akamaru perdía su transformación dejándolo completamente fuera de combate. -¡No! ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Akamaru!- con ira Kiba se lanzo en contra de las clones restantes de Naruko que le esperaban sonrientes. -¡Has caído…!- gritaron al unisonó al ver como su oponente se hundía en la furia.

-¡Kiba está completamente cegado por la ira, es presa fácil!- Shino al lado de Hinata opinaba, pues una característica de su compañero, era esa misma perder, muy fácilmente la cabeza.

 _-"¡Naruko-nee!"-_ Hinata que estaba completamente impresionada, pensó con fuerza en Naruko, pues verla así de decidida también le infundo valor a ella.

Kiba que ya había llegado hacia donde estaba las clones comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, solo quería vencer a esa chica burlona que había lastimado a su inseparable amigo canino. -¡¿Por qué no puedo darle?!- decía con extrema frustración el chico al ver como cada tajo dado con sus garras no era asestado en contra de ninguna de las clones y la verdadera Naruko.

-¡Lo ha entendido…!- Goku hablo de repente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. -¡Por fin Naruko-chan ha entendido a leer los movimientos por medio del Ki yuujuuu!- decía tan de repente impresionando a Gohan pues este no tenía ni idea que su padre también les había enseñado eso. -¿Leer los movimientos por medio de Ki?- Sakura se pregunto completamente confundida ante las palabras llenas de emoción del Son mayor.

 _-"Así que era eso… "-_ Gohan a hora entendía por qué tan de repente Naruko podía leer muy bien los ataques de Kiba. -¡Vamos, Naruko-chan…! ¡Vence!- el semi-Saiyajin alentando aun más a su compañera grito completamente emocionado.

 _-"¡Puedo sentir sus movimientos, puedo predecirlos…! ¡Gracias, Goku-sensei!"-_

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

Una fuerte embestida por parte de Kiba dio de lleno en contra del piso rompiéndolo en el acto, pero Naruko le había esquivado de nuevo a tiempo, gracias a esa nueva habilidad ganada y por fin puesta a prueba. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearte?!- Kiba completamente frustrado miraba a las clones de Naruko y a la original que le habían vuelto a rodear.

-Es hora… De acabar con esto- Naruko y sus clones estaban listos para el embate final, preparándose para finiquitar de una vez por todas esto. _**-¡Ataque…!-**_ comenzó a gritar a la par que dos clones se lanzaban en contra de Kiba. _**-¡Especial…!-**_ todos miraron con asombro como al estar Kiba distraído con las dos clones no se dio cuenta que detrás de él, habían otras dos chicas clon que se habían aproximado hacia él. _**-¡Uzumaki!-**_

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAARRGGGH!-

Kiba soltó un grito de dolor al sentir como dos patadas sucesivas le daban en su espalda, solo para mandarlo directamente hacia la Naruko original que estaba en frente de él. -¡Toma esto…! ¡Chico perro!- grito la chica apretando su puño con fuerza, pues se estaba preparando para dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El choque del puño de Naruko se escucho con claridad en todo el lugar, pues el rostro de Kiba pareció desfigurarse por completo ante semejante golpe. -¡Asombroso!- Mei estaba realmente asombrada ante la determinación y coraje de la hija de Kushina.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Kiba soltó un nuevo grito de dolor mientras caía al piso.

Kiba fue a dar de lleno al suelo. **-*¡POM!*-** sin fuerzas para levantarse por tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

-Así se hace, chico…- Naruko hablaba entre jadeos pues estaba exhausta, sus clones desaparecieron dejando en claro que estaba completamente agotada por la larga pelea que había tenido que soportar. Hayate se aproximo a Kiba que solo expresaba sonidos de molestia por la tunda que Naruko le había dado en esos últimos momentos. -Al parecer, Kiba Inuzuka ya no puede continuar…- miro a Naruko volviéndose a poner de pie. -¡La ganadora de este encuentro es: Naruko Uzumaki!- decía el hombre conteniendo su tos.

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Lo logre!- la rubia no se aguantaba del gusto, haciendo que la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos esbozaran una gran sonrisa por la alegría y gusto de la chica de mirada de zafiro. _-"Lo lograste, Naruko-chan"-_ Gohan estaba orgulloso de su amiga, pues había demostrado su valía por completo.

-Bien, Naruko… Kushina-chan se sentirá orgullosa- Goku le felicitaba desde su lugar con una gran sonrisa Son y un pulgar arriba haciendo que la chica se pusiese aun más contenta. -¡Gracias, Goku-sensei!-

Momentos después:

La chica con sus dos manos alzadas en señal de victoria subía las escaleras para encontrarse de nuevo con sus compañeros y sensei que le esperaban en su lugar, Kakashi estaba sorprendido, pues en tan poco tiempo esa chica se había hecho realmente fuerte, mirando de reojo fijo su vista en Goku que miraba acercarse a la hija de su prometida de cabellos rojos. _-"Sin duda la fuerza de Naruko es producto de usted, Goku-san"-_ pensó el peli plata al ver el merito tan merecido del Saiyajin.

Hinata se acerco a su amiga, la cual ya había llegado al lugar en donde estaban los compañeros de Kiba así como su sensei, Kurenai. -Naruko-nee…- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro la chica de mirada clara se termino de acercar a su casi hermana. -Hinata… Espero que tu también pases- sonriente Naruko hablaba causando el mismo efecto en la oji perla. -Lo intentare…- con timidez respondía mientras sacaba de sus ropas un pequeño frasco oscuro. -Toma, esto… Esto es para ti… Naruko-nee- extendiendo sus manos le ofreció aquel frasco a la rubia que le miro confundida. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba arqueando una ceja la Uzumaki. -Tómalo, es un ungüento curativo- decía Kurenai despejando la duda de la chica. -¡Gracias, Hinata…!- lo tomo con impaciencia sin dejar de agradecer el gesto a su mejor amiga.

Después de esto, Naruko termino de llegar junto a Kakashi, Gohan, Sakura y Goku. -Sí que te luciste, eh, Naruko- riendo Sakura hablaba dirigiéndose a una recién llegada Naruko. -Para que mires… Yo si pase- bromeo un poco al recordar que Sakura no había podido avanzar, pero la peli rosa no se molesto, al fin de cuentas, se sentía satisfecha por su enfrentamiento contra Ino.

-¡Felicidades…!- Goku volvía a felicitar a la chica de cabellos dorados, que le miro sin perder su gran sonrisa del rostro. -Gracias a usted, pase Goku-sensei… Gracias por enseñarme a esconder y leer el Ki- le agradecía con completa sinceridad la chica, pues eso mismo había hecho Goku con ella y Sasuke durante el corto periodo de entrenamiento que habían tenido.

En eso miro a Gohan, que también le sonreía con absoluta alegría por su triunfo. -Creo que yo también te felicito, Naruko-chan jeje- rascándose la nuca el semi-Saiyajin sonreía que dejaba escapar una risa tímida al ver los ojos brillantes de la rubia Uzumaki. -Ni creas que serias tú el único que pase, Gohan-kun… Recuerda que aun que tú seas más fuerte, no quiere decir que yo no me esfuerce- guiñándole un ojo la rubia respondía, haciendo sonreír aun más al chico Son.

Hinata se acercaba hacia donde se llevaban a Kiba y Akamaru, los dos habían dado una buena pelea sin duda. -Kiba-kun…- la chica con otro frasco de ungüento hablaba, haciendo que los ninjas médicos se detuviesen permitiéndole a la chica darle el ungüento a su compañero caído. -Aquí tienes, para ti y Akamaru…- dejaba el pequeño frasco sobre la camilla del chico, aun lado de su mano derecha. -Hinata…- llamo con un poco de dificultad el chico Inuzuka a su compañera que le miro. -Escúchame… Tal vez tú seas la próxima en competir, por lo que te voy a dar un consejo…- continuo hablando con molestia el chico, pues su rostro le dolía mucho tras aquel tremendo golpe por parte de Naruko. -Si te toca ese tipo del sonido o tú primo Neji, ríndete, hazlo o te puede ir mal…-

Hinata escuchaba con un poco de temor las palabras de Kiba, que lentamente comenzó a volver a ser movido por los médicos retirándolo del lugar por completo.

-*cof*cof*cof* Bien, continuemos… -*cof*cof*- Con el siguiente encuentro…- se escucho decir a Hayate mientras la pantalla volvía a sonar, indicando de forma aleatoria los siguientes contrincantes.

 **-*¡BIP!*-**

Se escucho cuando los nombres de los siguientes adversarios fue desvelado, inmediatamente Neji sonrió pues su nombre había aparecido, mientras, Hinata abrió por completo sus ojos al ver que ella tocaba pero más por el miedo de ver contra quien.

-Neji Hyuga…- llamo el censor al prodigio de los Hyuga que dé un salto llego al lugar en donde estaba el enfermizo Hayate. -Y Hinata Hyuga…- termino de decir observando a la chica que aun estaba un poco pasmada. -Por favor, preséntense para combatir -*cof*cof*cof*-

 _-"Hinata…"-_ Kurenai inmediatamente puso un rostro de preocupación por su discípula, pues era la más sensible de su equipo. _-"Esto va a ser un encuentro interesante"-_ Sarutobi a un lado de Mei, pensó, al saber sobre los problemas en el clan Hyuga y sus ramas.

 _-"Los Hyuga… Otro de los clanes más fuertes de la hoja"-_ a hora la que pensaba era la Mizukage, que estaba muy ansiosa de ver lo que esos dos chicos de ojos claros tenían para "ofrecer".

Con paso lento Hinata se presento en frente de Neji que le miraba con un leve malestar, pues le culpaba de algo de lo que ella, su prima, no tenía la culpa. -Es mejor que te rindas, Hinata…- hablo con voz áspera, haciendo que la chica de mirada temerosa le observara. -Ni tu amiguito, Gohan te va a salvar si continúas con esto- término de hablar el chico causando una gran impresión en todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?- Naruko también se miraba preocupada por su amiga, que claramente se notaba temerosa y dudosa.

 _-"Puedo sentir el odio en la mirada de ese muchacho… Pero, ¿Por qué?"-_ Goku se miro un poco serio ante lo que observaba.

-¡No…! Yo no me rendiré…- quiso apelar la chica Hyuga pero, Neji volvió a hablar. -No quieras hacerte la fuerte, Hinata… Ambos sabemos que no tienes talento ninja, siempre has sido la débil, "la niña de papá"- el veneno que expresaba el chico denotaba con claridad la ira que sentía al tener a Hinata en frente de él.

-¡Pero, ¿Que se está creyendo ese idiota?!- Naruko estaba comenzando a molestarse al escuchar las palabras de Neji, cosa que también hacia lo mismo en Gohan pero intentaba controlarse, pues el sabia cuanto Hinata se había esforzado para llegar a ese lugar en el que estaba en esos momentos. _-"No lo escuches, Hinata-chan"-_ pensó el semi-Saiyajin intentando mantenerse callado.

-Censor…- llamo serio el Hyuga a Hayate que le miraba de igual manera. -Creo que hay alguien que se quiere rendir- decía seguro de que Hinata sería ese alguien que se rendiría. -¡No!- volvió a decir con decisión la chica, impresionando incluso un poco a Neji que le miraba expectante. -No me voy a rendir… ¡Defiéndete, hermano!- colocándose en posición Hinata se preparaba para combatir. -Bien…- Neji cerró sus ojos en resignación. -¡Que así sea pues…!-

 _ **-¡Byakugan!-**_ dando un leve grito el chico activo su jutsu visual, cosa que Hinata también hizo, impresionando a la mayoría. -¡Sus ojos! ¿Qué les paso?- Naruko preguntaba impresionada al ver las repentinas venas que se notaron alrededor de los ojos de ambos oji perla. -Ese es el Byakugan, la barrera de sangre de los Hyuga…- Kakashi que observaba también con asombro respondía la duda de su alumna rubia.

-Recuerdo esos ojos… Son justo los mismos ojos que puso ese hombre llamado Hiashi cuando me enfrente a ustedes- Goku entraba en la conversación haciendo justo lo que decía, pues recordó la vez en la que peleo contra Kakashi, Gai y Hiashi, este último con su Byakugan activo.

-Y si mal no recuerdo, no sirvieron de nada…- Kakashi hablaba pesimista al recordar aquella derrota.

-¿Ya se ha enfrentado a eso, Goku-sensei?- curiosa como era, Naruko volvía a preguntar, pero a hora a Goku. -Sí, cuando me toco con sus dedos de una forma extraña sentí como mi fuerza me abandonaba, pero gracias a mi rápida reacción pude quitármelo de encima jeje-

-¡Wow…!- la chica de mirada azul se impresiono al escuchar las palabras de un sonriente Goku.

 _-"Hinata-chan…"-_ el joven Saiyajin miraba el rostro de la oji perla, la cual estaba esperando entrar en combate en contra de quien ella había nombrado "hermano".

-[Flash Back]-

Gohan ya estaba en su casa, después de estar casi tres días en el hospital de la aldea, por fin lo dejaron salir y también gracias a que Kushina y Mikoto respondieron por el al ser sus futuras madres, por indicaciones del médico aun debía quedarse en su casa por lo menos un día más, sin hacer cosas "bruscas" esto solo para asegurarse de que el veneno había salido completamente de su cuerpo, el chico estaba aburrido ya que, Goku había salido junto a sus dos prometidas, tal vez a uno de sus muy recurrentes días de campo, mientras, su equipo estaba de misiones por ahí, recién habían llegado del remolino pero eso no evitaba que Hiruzen no les dejara alguna misión que hacer. En eso la puerta sonó, el chico tan distraído en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera sintió el Ki de alguien acercarse, estaba en su cuarto, en frente de un armatoste que era su computadora, lo bueno era, como así decirlo que también en ese mundo había tecnología, solo que no tan avanzada como la de su mundo.

-¡Ya voy!- el muchacho gritaba desde su cuarto, solo para levantarse de aquella silla que tantas veces le había albergado en el pasado, aquella misma en la cual se sentaba durante interminables sesiones de estudio, todo impuesto por su estricta madre.

Fuera de la casa, una chica con una pequeña canasta aguardaba, debía aprovechar que ni Ino ni Naruko estaban cerca, así que sabiendo cómo estaba Gohan, pues decidió que tal vez, era una buena idea ir y verle y de paso, darle algún bocadillo.

La puerta se abrió rebelando al chico al que buscaba, su vestimenta era muy tradicional, una especie de kimono blanco, zapatos simples y un pantalón azul oscuro, le miro curioso pues no se esperaba a nadie, por lo menos durante la mañana que era. -¿Hinata-chan?- preguntaba sin creer que ella fuese la persona a la cual miraba.

Agachando su mirada y cerniendo la pequeña canasta a sus brazos, se ruborizaba, le costaba horrores verle, pero debía hacerlo, desde hacia un par de semanas, había comenzado a ser muy distraída y extremadamente tímida con el Son.

-Go-Gohan-kun…- por fin musitaba la chica de piel blanca y suave, mientras, recibía una mirada fraternal del chico al cual le había hablado. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me miras?- de nuevo preguntaba el chico al notar como la muchacha mantenía su vista fuera de la suya para no establecer contacto directo entre el par de ojos de ambos.

-Bueno… Yo… Este…- Hinata, tímida como siempre, se dirigía con pena y extrema vergüenza a la par que lentamente levantaba su vista para ver el rostro del semi-Saiyajin que continuaba confundido y muestra de ello fue que ladeo su cabeza un poco sin entender a la chica. -Venia… Venía a verte… Sa-Saber cómo estabas…- le costaba hablar, pero aun así, continuo diciendo. _-"Debo darle las gracias por salvarme, pero me cuesta mucho hablar con él…"-_ pensó sin perder su vergüenza, pues era la verdad.

-No hace falta que te preocupes, Hinata-chan… ¡Estoy bien, vez! jeje- reía alegre el azabache ante la preocupación de la oji perla, esa sonrisa que le encantaba ver a ella se dibujo en el rostro del chico al notar que de verdad se preocupaban por él, primero la chica había ido al hospital a verle y a hora esto, sin duda era una gran amiga.

-También…- acerco más la canasta a su cuerpo apretándola entre sus manos. -Venia a invitarte a comer…- por fin se atrevía a decir, con miedo latente en su corazón, pues temía que el chico se negara.

Gohan ceso su risa, solo para notar por fin aquella canasta que la Hyuga cargaba entre sus manos, "así que era comida" pensó el chico al caer en cuenta, seria descortés rechazarla, pues después de todo el había sido educado y como buen jovencito que era, no haría eso.

-Está bien, Hinata-chan…- la chica de ojos claros le miro sorprendida y aun apenada, había aceptado comer con ella, sin duda era una buena señal. -Gra-Gracias, Gohan-kun…- se apresuro a agradecer al chico que no entendió el por qué. -No, Hinata-chan… Gracias a ti- respondía sincero el hijo de Goku, pues el gesto de la chica había sido bien recibido por él.

Varios instantes después:

Ya todo estaba listo, una manta se extendía en el pasto detrás de la casa de los Son, el terreno era amplio así que no había necesidad de caminar tanto, Gohan con cuidado tomaba una de las galletas que Hinata había hecho para el… -¡Mmm…!- la saboreo el chico antes de volver hablar. -¡Esta galleta, esta deliciosa…! No sabía que fueras tan buen en la repostería, Hinata-chan- la elogió, cosa que la hizo muy feliz, en exceso feliz.

-Qué bueno que te gusto, Go-Gohan-kun… Las hice especialmente para ti- le confesó ella, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin esbozara una tierna sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, entre charlas los dos chicos lentamente se fueron comiendo todo lo que la oji perla había traído, hasta que por fin habían terminado de comer. -Hay algo que me causa curiosidad…- Gohan limpiando sus dientes con un palillo dental hablaba, llamando la atención de una Hinata que recogía los utensilios que usaron para comer. -¿Si?- pregunto con un poco más de seguridad, pues la pena había mermado un poco gracias al buen carácter y animo del muchacho con ella. -¿Por qué Naruko-chan y tu se llevan tan bien?- preguntaba el chico atrayendo completamente la atención de la muchacha.

-Bueno… Naruko-nee, es como mi hermana…- declaraba con una tenue sonrisa. -Desde que la conocí siempre me ha defendido y apoyado, ella es mi ejemplo a seguir- terminaba de decir llena de orgullo por la rubia, pues era verdad, ambas se conocieron cuando apenas tenían cuatro años de edad y desde ese entonces habían sido inseparables. -Ya veo… Si, Naruko-chan es así, siempre apoya a los demás- reconocía Gohan teniendo muy presente a la chica de mirada azul.

-Y tu también, Gohan-kun…- llamo Hinata, haciendo que Gohan le volviera a ver, pues había desviado su mirada por pensar en Naruko. -¿Yo?-

-Desde que nos conocimos me has defendido… Y… Y…- los nervios volvían a ella, no era fácil expresarse ante el chico que te llamaba la atención. -Protegido- termino de decir a la par que el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas.

-Y siempre lo haré, Hinata-chan- con una sonrisa radiante decía el Son, contagiando a la Hyuga con su ánimo. -Lo prometo… Siempre estaré ahí para ti- levantándose del suelo, Gohan extendió una mano hacia Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse, lo cual hizo tomándola con extrema pena. -Se fuerte, Hinata-chan…Por que yo, lo seré por ti, por Naruko-chan y por el resto de personas que en esta aldea viven-

Hinata conmovida abrazo repentina y sorpresivamente al chico, que solo se quedo quieto ante el acto de la muchacha.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-Se fuerte, Hinata-chan… ¡Se fuerte, Hinata-chan!- Gohan le gritaba a Hinata que le escuchaba con claridad.

-¡Go-Gohan-kun!- aquellas palabras resonaron en todo el sitio, pues de nuevo, Gohan le apoyaba, le alentaba, le demostraba su ayuda incondicional, no se rendiría, ni por ella misma, ni por su hermana Naruko y a hora mismo ni por Gohan, seguiría adelante, tal y como ellos dos lo habían hecho, sin detenerse ante la adversidad, por que… "¡Ese es mi camino ninja!" como decía Naruko.

-Son Gohan…- Neji murmuro el nombre del joven Son al ver como aquellas palabras encendieron la llama de combate en su prima, la cual se notaba de nuevo determinante y decidida.

 _ **-¡Puño suave!-**_ Hinata llena de decisión se lanzo hacia Neji el cual hábil como era bloqueaba o esquivaba los dedos cargados de chakra que la chica lanzaba en contra de su persona, esto sorprendió a todos, pues ese estilo de pelea era distinto. _-"¿Que paso? Siento precisión en ella tan de repente"-_ ese fue el pensamiento del joven Hyuga mientras intercambiaba golpes con su prima.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-**

Los golpes resonaban con fuerza, pues ninguno de los dos cedía, Neji retrocedía, mientras, Hinata también lo hacía, cada uno intercalaba ante las acciones hechas por su igual. _-"Ese estúpido, la lleno de determinación, pero aun así, quien es débil siempre será débil, es su destino"-_

-¡Eso es Hinata, demuéstrale a ese tonto quien manda!- Naruko alentaba contenta a su amiga que tras escuchar las palabras de Gohan no desistía.

 _-"Son Gohan es impresionante… Sin duda, ese chico sería un gran Hokage"-_ Hiruzen pensó, al darse cuenta que tal vez ya había aparecido un digno sucesor a su lugar, pero aún era pronto, pues apenas eran unos chicos y les faltaba un largo camino.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*- -*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUU!*- -*¡PAM!*-**

Pequeñas ondas de chakra salían despedidas con cada nuevo movimiento de los dos Hyuga, ninguno de los dos se había conectado hasta el momento, por lo que la breve pero intensa pelea se estaba tornando completamente diferente a como se pensó que sería.

 _-"¡No me rendiré! ¡No puedo fallarte, Naruko-nee…! ¡Ni a ti…!"-_

 **-*¡FIUUU!*- -*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUU!*- -*¡POM!*-**

 _-"¡Gohan-kun!"-_

Esos pensamientos eran determinantes de Hinata que continuaba evadiendo los letales golpes del puño suave de Neji, a la vez que también atacaba ella.

-¡Vaya, si que la hoja tiene talento…!- Mei estaba que no cabía en ella, primero Gohan, después Naruko y a hora esos dos Hyuga, en definitiva la aldea de la hoja estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-jeje Gracias por sus palabras, Mizukage-sama…- Hiruzen río un poco ante las palabras de la castaña que continuaba observando cómo se desarrollaban los hechos.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*- -*¡PUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*- -*¡FIUUU!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUU!*- -*¡POOOOM!*-**

La furia de los golpes no cesaba, hasta que en un momento determinado la defensa de Neji pareció abrirse, lo que hinata sin duda usaría a su favor. _-"¡A hora!"-_ grito en su mente al ver la abertura, pues sin duda se arriesgaría y la tomaría.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

Todos se quedaron expectantes, pues miraron como Hinata le había asestado un golpe a Neji en su corazón o eso pareció.

 _-"El Ki de esa niña bajo de golpe, esto no me gusta"-_ Goku, pues usando su habilidad de leer el Ki se dio cuenta de ello, cosa que también Gohan y Naruko notaron. _-"¡Hinata, no!"-_ Naruko al darse cuenta de lo anterior borro la sonrisa de su rostro para dejar ver una mueca de preocupación.

-*Coooff…*- de repente, Hinata tocio sangre, cosa que alarmo aun más a Gohan, quiso moverse pero rápidamente una mano de Goku se poso en su hombre izquierdo impidiéndole el acto. _-"No Gohan, espera"-_ le hablo a través de su mente, cosa que a regañadientes obedeció.

-Quien es débil, siempre es débil…- Neji hablaba separándose de su prima la cual se quedo quieta en el mismo lugar de antes, para desvelar que el chico fue quien había abierto su defensa a propósito para que Hinata descuidara la suya. _-"A hora entiendo por qué se dice, que ese chico es un prodigio"-_ el tercero pensaba al ver la "trampa" del chico castaño de ojos claros.

-¡Hinata!- Naruko gritaba al ver como sangre goteaba de la boca de su amiga, sentía unas ganas de ir y partirle la cara a ese engreído y prepotente de Neji, pero Sakura le detenía para que no saltara hacia donde estaban.

-Se que estas enojado, hermano…- por fin hablaba Hinata, denotando su cansancio por aquel tan preciso y letal golpe dado por su primo mayor. -Pero, la rama secundaria no tiene por qué odiarnos-

-¿Rama secundaria?- Naruko se pregunto así misma sin entender a lo que Hinata se refería tan de repente.

Neji frunció su ceño aun más, pues sabía exactamente a qué se refería la chica peli azul con aquello.

-No sabes de que hablas, ríndete si no quieres morir…- le decía severo, pues de verdad la mataría si no le quedaba otra opción.

-N-No…- volvió a hablar con dificultad la chica, posicionándose de nuevo para atacar.

 _-"Hinata, ríndete… No arriesgues tu vida"-_ Kurenai pensaba con la intensión de intervenir, pues claramente se notaba que Neji no se contendría.

-No me rendiré… Por qué… Por qué, Naruko-nee y Gohan-kun creen en mi…- su vista se nublaba por breves instantes, ese golpe había sido decisivo. -Ellos son ellos… Y tú eres tú, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, siempre serás tú, débil, inservible, sin ningún propósito en su insignificante vida, si este es todo el poder de la rama principal me ha decepcionado completamente-

-Te equivocas hermano…- la sangre continuaba goteando por las comisuras de sus labios, realmente había resultado muy dañada con aquel embate. -Este no es el poder de la rama principal, si no el mío, por que yo soy, yo soy… Libre- esas débiles palabras alteraron aun más a Neji, que se impacientaba a cada paso dado, asestándole otro golpe a la chica arrojándola en contra del suelo.

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-**

-¡Hinata-chan!- Gohan desaparto la mano de su padre, Goku que le tomo con sus dos brazos, sabía que si no lo hacía interferiría en la pelea. -¡Cálmate, Gohan!- exigía con autoridad el Son mayor, sin soltar a su hijo, ante la mirada de los demás, sin duda esto se estaba tornando en algo muy malo.

-Censor, detenga este combate, no me hare responsable de que pierda la vida…- Neji dándose media vuelta pensó que ya había finiquitado a Hinata, por lo que se atrevió a decir a Hayate que realmente se estaba pensando el detener la pelea, pues parecía más una tortura que eso mismo, una pelea.

-*cof*cof*- El gana…- pero antes de que continuara, Hinata se volvía a poner de pie débilmente, impresionando a todos. -No me… Me… Rendiré… Es-Ese es mi ca-camino nin-ninja-

 _-"Ya no, Hinata-chan… ¡Ya no!"-_ Gohan que se removía en los brazos de su padre intentaba detener a su amiga, pues podía sentir como su Ki descendía peligrosamente, Naruko estaba igual pero esta era sujetada por Sakura y Kakashi, pues hasta el peli plata había decidido intervenir para impedir que su alumna rubia entrara. -¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese maldito!-

 _-"Esto se está saliendo de control"-_ Kakashi pensaba mientras sujetaba con fuerza a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Ya no retrocederé… Siempre… Siempre caminare, a su lado- Hinata que se mantenía en pie de manera muy forzada pensaba en Naruko y Gohan, caminando a su lado y no atrás, pues quería ser igual a ellos, igual de fuerte y decidida.

-No aprendes, a como veo…- Neji estaba completamente molesto con la determinación de su prima que sostenía una débil sonrisa, cosa que lo enfureció a un más. -¡¿Te estás burlando de mi, Hinata?!-

Gohan por su parte, desprendía Ki sin control, se estaba molestando bastante. -¡Suéltame, papá!- dando un grito el chico le pedía a Goku, que le sostenía con fuerza.

-Sientes dolor, hermano… Lo sé, sientes que no puedes escapar de tu destino… Lo he sentido también-

-¡Cállate!- Neji arto de escuchar a Hinata cargo otro golpe, ante la mirada de los demás.

 _-"¡Si le da, la matara!"-_ de repente, todos los Jounin, incluido Kakashi detenían el golpe final de Neji, alcanzando a detener al chico a escasos centímetros de la muchacha que se desplomaba en el suelo, pero antes de que cayera, Gohan la detuvo, pues Goku le había soltado ante la ultima exaltación.

-¡Hinata-chan!- el pelinegro la sujeto con fuerza, a la par que los ninjas médicos se presentaban en el lugar después de varios instantes acercándose hacia donde todos estaban presentes, en eso Gai también volvía de dejar a Lee en la enfermería, notando todo el alboroto que se había formado durante su ausencia. -Maldición, acaso a Neji le toco Hinata…- el sensei del chico decía siendo consciente del "odio" que sentía su discípulo con el Byakugan.

-¿Lo… Lo hice, bien, Gohan-kun?- preguntaba con debilidad mirando con sus ojos entre cerrados al joven Son. -Si, Hinata-chan… Lo hiciste bien, descansa- le pedía el mientras miraba como la chica cerraba sus ojos.

Naruko y Sakura también saltaban, mientras Goku simplemente aparecía junto a los demás, esto había sido intenso, demasiado si se lo preguntaban. -Suéltenme…- Neji se soltaba del agarre de Kurenai y Kakashi así como de Hayate, que se había entre puesto entre los dos Hyuga.

-Perdón, debemos llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería…- uno de los médicos le pedía a Gohan que se las dejara, cosa que el chico hizo con gusto, depositando rápidamente a la muchacha en la camilla, a la par que Naruko y Sakura se acercaban.

-¡Bien, vamos!-

Una vez hecho lo anterior sin perder tiempo los médicos partieron con Hinata, debían tratarla lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oye, "niñito de papi…"!- Neji llamo a Gohan el cual le miro con enojo. -No te metas en problemas que no entiendes- le exigía el Hyuga, al ser Gohan quien alentó más a la muchacha con aquellas palabras de antes.

-Igual tú…- a hora se dirigió a Naruko la cual también le miraba con enojo. -Fracasada… No por derrotar a un mediocre como Kiba te hace fuerte-

-¡Serás!- Naruko quiso correr hacia Neji pero Sakura le detuvo. -No dejes que te provoque, Naruko- Sakura siendo más consciente de las provocaciones noto ese hecho en las palabras del chico de mirada clara que sonreía al ver como Naruko se detuvo en su ataque.

-¡Neji, basta!- Gai le pedía a su alumno que solo le miro y se giro para alejarse del lugar.

 _-"Eso estuvo cerca, creí que iba necesitar intervenir"-_ Goku suspiraba aliviado al ver que ya se calmaba todo el alboroto provocado.

Gohan miraba con claro coraje a Neji que se alejaba, mientras, Naruko camino hacia el pequeño charco de sangre que Hinata había dejado, y posando su mano sobre este tomo un poco empuñando su mano ensangrentada. _-"Juro que lo venceré, Hinata, por ti venceré a ese estúpido de tu primo, de verás"-_ pensó haciéndose prometer que derrotaría a Neji, por su hermana, su querida hermana Hinata.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- [Kushina miraba con una sonrisa a una asustada Karin que aun estaba retenida en una celda al haber sido interrogada.] -Ka-Karin Uzumaki-

-Me voy a robar a tu papá por un ratito- [Mei con voz un tanto coqueta hablaba con Gohan el cual se quedo confundido ante las palabras de la castaña.]

-¿Qué te parece quedarte a vivir con nostras?- [Con otra gentil sonrisa, la pelirroja Kushina le ofrecía donde quedarse a una sorprendida, Karin.] -¿De verdad?-

-¡KYAAAAAA!- [Naruko gritaba al encontrarse con una "desconocida" en su casa, la cual no era otra que Karin.]

 _-"…Y a mi familia… ¡Nadie la toca!"-_ [fue el pensamiento de Goku al recordar lo que le había pasado a Sasuke.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Necesidad". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Goku-kun… ¡Goku-kun!- [Kushina besaba y acariciaba con especial deseo al Son mayor dentro de su habitación.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	37. Capitulo 36: Necesidad

_**Buenas compañeros, de nuevo con otro cap, gracias y sin más pasamos a las respuesta de sus comentarios y al capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks for commenting again friend. See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Appreciation and support for the story is appreciated. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _From the heart, thanks for commenting friend. blessings for you and your family._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Hinata is slowly changing her attitude but without losing her tenderness hehe. Thanks for reading and commenting mate. Bye._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias y de corazón te deseo éxito también para ti amigo, la pobre de Hinata ha enseñado mucha determinación, eso es verdad jeje. Saludos cordiales compañero. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola compañero, como siempre te doy las gracias por comentar y leer, a hora pasando a responderte, a Karin se la llevaron cuando ella llego junto a Naruko, Gohan y Sakura a la torre y contra quien peleara Neji, pues creo que ya lo sabes no, digo, es un evento canónico jeje. De nuevo gracias y hasta la próxima._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Y se la van a dar, confía en ello jaja. Gracias camarada. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Sin duda el camino que toda persona debe estar justificado para un fin, mas el miedo impide a veces hablar con franqueza desde el principio, lo cual tarde o temprano te provocara o bien grades cosas o pequeñas siendo estas malas o buenas. Gracias por comentar y leer, hasta otra. Cuídate._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, hago lo que puedo de verdad jeje. Te doy las gracias como siempre por comentar. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Ese Neji no sabe ni en donde se mete, se lo van hacer pagar al chico lo que hizo eso es seguro jeje. Gracias compañero, Juanan por comentar y pasarte para leer la historia. Nos vemos y saludos._

 _ **-uzuky12-**_ _Hola y bienvenido(a) a esta historia amigo(a), respondiéndote, bueno la respuesta a la primer pregunta que me haces es correcta, el Ki se convierte en chakra al ser combinado con la energía espiritual de los ninjas, por ende los ninjas no pueden usar Ki ni los Son chakra a excepción de varias condiciones, una de ellas es que un hijo sea concebido entre un usuario del Ki y uno del chakra, solo que el chico o chica nacido no puede usar ambas energías de forma simultánea, si no de forma separada, por esa misma incompatibilidad al haber necesidad de que uno exista para que el otro también, aun que en teoría, si podrían combinarse ambas energías aun que es algo casi imposible. Respondiéndote a tu segunda duda, Orochimaru busca el cuerpo y Sharingan de Sasuke para estudiar una forma de compatibilizar el Ki y el chakra antes de transferir su alma al cuerpo de Goku, pues este no moriría a la hora de transferirse pero eventualmente el nuevo cuerpo (el de Goku o Gohan) terminaría rechazándolo por la incompatibilidad de energías, es por eso que primero quiere ver la forma de poder hacer compatibles tanto el chakra con el Ki como el Ki con el chakra. Gracias por leer y tus preguntas, espero haberte resulto esas dudas. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Zafir09-**_ _Hola amigo, aprecio tus comentarios y sugerencias, solo que algunas no podre llevarlas a cabo por la "alteración" que supondrían jeje aun así se aprecia el interés y apoyo constante a esta historia, pues sin ustedes esta no sería lo que es. Gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Va a quedar como hueso ok no jajaja- Gracias compañero, hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más amigo, ya en el esquema argumental queda más o menos cuanto falta para que la saga de los Androides comience, pues estoy llevando las cosas calmadas, no quiero adelantar eventos para un buen desarrollo de estos. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _En términos generales los genes que se sobre ponen son los humanos amigo, es por eso el gran potencial de los Saiyajin híbridos o es lo que entendí por ver tanto video de dbz en Youtube jaja, pero bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, como se lo dije al lector, uzuky12 Goten podrá usar ambas energías, solo que separadas, y con respecto al Sharingan, es aún muy pronto para eso, ya que el niño no va a crecer de forma acelerada, siendo que en la segunda temporada va a tener una edad de tres a cuatro años así que no hay que adelantarse jeje. Gracias amigo, nos leemos luego. Adiós._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Gracias por leer además de comentar y claro, disfruta del cap jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Cierto amigo, muy cierto jajaja el momento para que Gohan desate su furia se acerca, pues faltan más o menos 15 capítulos para que la saga Androide comience. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Hola amigo, es un gusto volver a leerte, en un principio iba a dejar a Gohan pelear contra Neji, pero después de haber hecho aquel cambio, es decir, sacar de los exámenes Chunin a Sasuke, me quede con el hueco de "¿Qué va a pelear contra Gaara?" Pues bueno creo que ya sabes quién no jeje, espero disfrutes del capítulo amigo. Hasta pronto, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 o 50 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La recta final de los exámenes Chunin se realizara en aproximadamente dos semanas-_

 _-Naruko peleara contra Neji en los exámenes finales-_

 _-Kushina se entera que Karin es una Uzumaki-_

 _-Kushina nota el interés de Karin sobre el joven Gohan-_

 _-Mei se pasa el resto de la tarde con Goku-_

 _-Kushina siente celos al ver a Goku abrazar a Mei durante su despedida-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia adicional del capítulo: Lemon**

* * *

 **Capitulo 36: Necesidad.**

Kushina había sido llamada por Ibiki, aun que no entendía por qué, estaba muy a gusto en la casa de su futuro esposo y de repente, un ambu llego para llevársela hacia la oficina de interrogatorios de la hoja, se había asustado un poco, pues conociendo a Ibiki la cosa era importante.

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir, Ibiki-san?- Kushina preguntaba estando en frente del interrogador y quien fue censor en los exámenes Chunin, este estaba en una oficina, su oficina, la cual era muy rudimentaria y sencilla, tan solo un par de cuadros y un escritorio, nada más, así como un par de sillas, una ocupada por él y la otra por la pelirroja. -Perdone que le haya hecho llamar de esta forma, pero…- saco un archivo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, confundiendo aun más a la Uzumaki. -Debe ver esto- entregándole la carpeta con los archivos, Ibiki espero la reacción de la mujer de ojos azul oscuro, pues de inmediato esta se manifestó.

-¡Uzumaki Karin…!- dijo con extrema sorpresa, aun que intento disimularlo no pudo. -Así, es… Esa chica al parecer pertenece a su clan…- punteaba Ibiki parándose de su asiento.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Kushina levantando su mirada de nuevo a Ibiki que se encontraba en frente de ella pero levantado de su silla. -Ella está aquí, llego a la torre en la zona 44 junto a su hija y el hijo de Goku-sama, Son Gohan-

Kushina al escuchar aquello no entendía nada, pero bueno, tampoco era necesario entenderlo. -¿Puedo verla?- la pelirroja con aquellos papeles en mano también se levantaba de su asiento y pedía ver a la nuevo Uzumaki que se presento en la aldea.

-Claro, sígame- dicho lo anterior, Ibiki tomo de las manos de Kushina de nuevo la carpeta con la información de Karin, solo para después salir junto a esta hacia donde tenían a la pequeña Uzumaki que había sido interrogada para asegurarse de que no fuese una especie de espía o algo por el estilo.

Tras dar una buena caminata por los pasillos, ambos adultos llegaron a una celda, pues era en donde Karin estaba, la chica de anteojos inmediatamente noto una presencia familiar, pues el chakra de otra Uzumaki resonó dentro de ella, elevando su mirada noto a la otra pelirroja que le miraba desde los barrotes de la puerta, se levanto de donde había estado llorando, sintiendo que la tendrían encerrada ahí para siempre. -Y me pregunto, ¿Cuándo dejaran de ser tan insensibles?- Kushina regaño a Ibiki que retrocedió un poco ante el enojo de la Uzumaki mayor, mientras, una gota de sudor frio aparecía en su nuca. -Es-Espere, Kushina-sama… Son medidas de la aldea… Sobre todo durante estos exámenes- se excusaba el interrogador, que había abierto la celda para dejar entrar a la mujer.

Después de ese enojo por parte de la pelirroja se introdujo dentro de la celda, siendo vista por Karin que tenía miedo de que esa mujer le hiciera algo. -Tranquila…- le llamo con voz cálida la mujer, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el fondo de la "jaula" en donde estaba Karin, lo que menos quería Kushina era asustar a la pobre niña que tal vez había vivido una pesadilla por culpa de esos "insensibles" de interrogación, Ibiki se había retirado, pues sentía que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario seguiría siendo el objeto de los regaños bien justificados de la prometida de Goku. -No te haré daño, el hombre malo ya se fue…-

Karin sentía verdad en las palabras de la pelirroja mayor, así que sin más corrió hacia ella abrazándose fuertemente siendo que Kushina también lo hacía, la pequeña pelirroja sentía ganas de afecto, después de todo lo que había vivido desde que fue apartada de su madre.

-Tranquila…- acariciaba su largo y suave pelo rojo. -Ya está… No tienes por qué llorar- pues era justo lo que Karin hacía, lloraba abrazada a Kushina, se recordaba a ella misma cuando llego a la aldea, pues casi era la misma situación, ella sola en tierra desconocida, sin duda no era sencillo.

-Quiero ver a Gohan-kun…- musitaba entre sollozos la chica con lentes, esto hizo aparecer una tenue sonrisa en la matriarca Uzumaki pues al parecer Naruko tendría a otra adversaria por el corazón del hijo de su Goku, si, su Goku y bueno el de Mikoto y el de otras tres mujeres que quien sabe quiénes serian, volvió a maldecir aquel contrato matrimonial que firmo, pero bueno, al menos sabía que era y seria una de las "favoritas" por así decirlo.

-Pronto lo veras… A hora debemos hablar…- alejándola de ella, le miro, sus ojos de rubí derramaban aun una que otra lagrima, Kushina se tomo el tiempo para apreciarla completamente, esa chica no era fea, no había duda, había "heredado" la belleza de las mujeres Uzumaki, como ella misma o su hija Naruko.

-¿Hablar?- preguntaba sin entender notando como aquella mujer tomaba sus lentes y se los retiraba, solo para limpiarlos con su ropa, pues estaban llenos de lágrimas. -Así es…- respondía tranquila Kushina colocando de nuevo los lentes a la chica de mirada rojiza. -Ven, vamos- la tomo de la mano, para después salir de la celda, no iba a dejar a esa pobre niña ahí, no era justo, después de discutir un poco con los ninjas que vigilaban, incluido Ibiki les permitieron irse, pues la Uzumaki mayor les había amenazado con que le diría a Goku que la habían maltratado y considerando lo "consentida" que él Son la tenia, pues era fácil caer en la idea de que el Saiyajin tomaría represalias en contra de todo aquel que atentara en contra de ella, pero más que la amenaza, el Hokage les había dejado dicho que estaba bien que Kushina se llevase a la chica nueva, después de todo eran del mismo clan, no había problema alguno si esto pasaba.

* * *

Los ninjas finalistas estaban listos para ver como se desarrollarían las finales, Naruko y Gohan esperaban justo como los demás, los últimos combates habían sido ganados por Dosu del sonido y Shikamaru sorprendiendo a todos, el resto ya era conocido, Gohan, Naruko, Gaara, Temari, Kanguro, Shino y Neji.

-Muy bien los combates finales serán los siguientes…- el Hokage que seguía presente hablaba mientras esperaba a que Hayate y otros dos ninjas terminaran de organizar las peleas.

-Disculpen la tardanza…-*cof*cof*- Hayate tosiendo como siempre terminaba de organizar todo. -En el primer combate, estarán peleando: Naruko contra Neji-

Esto hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa en la chica de mirada zorruna, pues llevaría a cabo su promesa que recién había hecho. -No puedo esperar para aplastar a ese engreído- decía llena de seguridad.

-En el segundo encuentro tendremos a Temari vs Shikamaru- continuaba Hayate diciendo el orden de los combates.

 _-"Que fastidio, a hora tendré que pelear contra otra mujer, que bien, se nota la gran suerte que tienes, Shikamaru… Que lata"-_ como siempre pensaba pesimista y aburrido el Nara.

-El tercer combate será entre Shino vs Kankúro. La cuarta pelea se efectuara entre Gaara y Dosu y quien gane de esa pelea se enfrentara a Son Gohan- terminaba de decir el Jounin enfermizo mientras contenía su tos con una mano hecha puño en frente de su boca.

-Que suerte tienes, Gohan-kun, tu tendrás que esperar una ronda…- Naruko que estaba al lado del chico Son le decía con una sonrisa burlona. -jeje si que buena suerte jeje- reía nervioso, pues era lo único a lo que atino hacer.

-Bueno a hora que los combates finales ya están decididos lo único que tengo que decirles es que estos se efectuaran dos semanas a partir de a hora- el Hokage decía desilusionando mucho a Naruko, pues pensaba que pelearían ya. -Lastima y yo que quería partirle la cara a Neji…- decía en voz baja la chica, pero después pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, pues así tendría dos semanas para entrenar antes de hacer eso mismo, destrozarle la cara a Neji.

Goku que estaba al lado de los demás, notaba las miradas de Mei, que estaba en un extremo del gran salón. _-"¿Por qué me está mirando tanto, Mei-chan?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente el Son mayor, pues la líder de Kiri no disimulaba tanto en sus miradas, pero estas no eran malas o coquetas, simplemente eran miradas, curiosas y sinceras.

 _-"Veré si puedo pasar tiempo contigo, Son-kun… Después de todo tengo dos semanas en esta aldea antes de decidirme de forma total"-_ Mei desde su lugar pensaba sin dejar de ver al Saiyajin que estaba un poco nervioso al sentirse observado.

-Después de dejar todo claro, pueden retirarse…- Sarutobi terminaba de decir, concluyendo la etapa de preliminares que se había desarrollado en aquel lugar. Los equipos Genin se comenzaron a retirar con sus senséis, mientras, Naruko y Gohan se acercaban a Goku el cual los llevaría hacia donde sentía el Ki de Kushina ya que el de Mikoto no lo podía sentir, dedujo que tal vez la mujer quería estar sola y por eso lo oculto así que mejor para que molestarla.

-¿Goku-sensei, me entrenara durante estas semanas?- Naruko sin perder tiempo preguntaba al Saiyajin que se miraba muy sonriente. -Pues veré si puedo, Naruko-chan, ya que yo pensaba a ir entrenar con Kaio-sama- revelaba el adulto, cosa que no le pareció a la chica, pues pensó que era una excusa para no entrenarla. -¡Lo que pasa es que no me quiere entrenar!- cruzándose de brazos realizo un puchero, el cual les pareció divertido a los dos Son que comenzaron a reír.

-¡No se rían!- replicaba con molestia, pero esto hizo que los dos Saiyajin rieran aun más y por consecuencia la hicieron enojar muchísimo más.

-Son Goku…- una voz femenina saco de su diversión al mencionado que abriendo sus ojos, pues los había cerrado por la risa, miro a Mei acercarse hacia donde él estaba junto a los dos chicos que miraban a la mujer, Naruko la recordó, pero Gohan parecía confundido, pues no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer antes.

-Mei-chan…- Goku saludaba efusivo, cosa que correspondió la mujer con una sonrisa. -Mizukage-sama, ¿No cree que deberíamos regresar ya al hotel?- Ao intervenía al notar las intenciones de su Kage. -No, si gustan ustedes pueden retirarse, les doy el resto del día libre- hablo con decisión la mujer, confundiendo al chico y al adulto que le acompañaban. -¡Pero…!-

-Ya les dije, Ao… Tomate el día libre- con una sonrisa nada agradable Mei volvía a decir, dejando petrificado al hombre de cabello azul. -Está bien, Mizukage-sama… Como… Como ordene- sintiéndose resignado, junto a Chojuro también se retiraban dejando sola a la castaña, bueno, no tan sola pues estaba con Goku, Gohan y Naruko.

 _-"¿Quien es ella? Y ¿Por qué mira a mi papá como lo hacen Kushina-san y Mikoto-san?"-_ el joven Saiyajin se preguntaba en su mente al ver como Mei observaba a su padre.

-Chicos, creo que se van a ir solos…- hablo de repente Goku, atrayendo la atención de Naruko y Gohan. -Pero, ¿Por qué?- Naruko no termino de entender por qué Goku acababa de decir aquello.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero…- Mei miro a Gohan que se inmuto un poco al ver la belleza de la mujer. -¿Me prestas a tu papá por unas horas?- le pregunto de una forma poco delicada, haciendo que el joven Son creyese algo equivocado y ni que se diga de Naruko que se molesto por el atrevimiento de la mujer.

-No me importa que sea la Mizukage… ¡Goku-sensei es de mi mamá…! Y de mi tía Mikoto…- dijo aquello último con pena al recordar ese detalle, Mei por su parte se comenzó a reír pues al parecer la chica no conocía nada sobre el contrato de matrimonio del Son mayor y de su hijo, específicamente a lo que refería a que los dos se podían casar con más de una mujer si querían.

-No te preocupes, no se lo voy a quitar jeje…- entre risas complacientes Mei decía. _-"Solo me lo van a tener que compartir"-_ eso lo pensó mientras volvía a ver al azabache mayor. -Solo quiero que me muestre la aldea, eso es lo único, pequeña- volvía hablar en un intento de disminuir el enojo de la joven Uzumaki.

-Está bien, pero no intente pasarse de lista…- Naruko tomando de la mano a Gohan se alejo a paso rápido, pues Sakura les esperaba fuera de la torre, el joven Saiyajin solo se dejo arrastrar por su compañera que se miraba molesta aun. -Espera, Naruko-chan…- se escucho hablar a Gohan pero ya era tarde, pues Naruko lo continuaba arrastrando.

Ya solos, Mei se acerco aun más a Goku que le sonreía de forma ingenua. -¿Quieres ramen?- le pregunto el Son a la mujer, que le miro sin entender. -¿Ramen?-

-Si… Aquí, en la aldea, venden un ramen fantástico… ¡Vamos, yo te invito!- tomándola de la mano sin previo aviso Goku se concentro para encontrar el Ki de Áyame o su padre, el viejo Teuchi, encontrándolo en el acto para después teletransportarse, tenía hambre el Son, por eso la impaciencia.

* * *

Horas después:

Kushina y Karin habían platicado durante un buen rato mientras paseaban por la aldea, habían congeniado muy bien, esa chica le recordaba tanto a ella misma, en más de una ocasión la pequeña Uzumaki pelirroja le pregunto a Kushina que cuando verían a Gohan, a lo que la mencionada solo le decía "pronto" haciendo que la impaciencia de la chica creciera aun más, esto divertía a la otra pelirroja al notar el interés de esa nueva chica en el amor secreto de su hija.

-Bueno, Karin… Al saber todo de ti y darme cuenta de que no eres una mala chica le pediré a Hokage-sama que te deje quedar en la aldea y así podrás ver a Gohan-kun cuando quieras, ¿Qué te parece?- Kushina que caminaba tranquila por la calle a lado de Karin le preguntaba, haciendo que en la chica de ojos rojos una gran sonrisa se presentara, pues sin duda estaría feliz de quedarse a vivir en la misma aldea en la cual vivía el chico que la salvo. -¡¿De verdad haría algo así por mi?!- sin creérselo preguntaba la muchacha, pues aquello era un gran gesto por parte de la Uzumaki mayor. -Claro, por que no… Además, te podrías quedar con nosotras…-

-¿Nosotras? ¿Quiere decir que hay más gente Uzumaki en esta aldea?- Karin estaba feliz de saber que no solo ella y Kushina quedaban de su clan, si no más personas. -Solo una persona más y es mi hija…- respondía con calma la oji azul oscuro, haciendo que Karin se interesara aun más. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es?- con impaciencia preguntaba la chica.

-Naruko, ella es mi hija…- con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos en un gesto amable Kushina respondía, haciendo que Karin recordara claramente ese nombre. _-"¿Naruko…? ¿No es la misma chica que estaba con Gohan-kun…? La rubia de pechos enormes"-_ Karin recordaba aquella misma chica que le había llamado "enemiga" de forma alarmada y que estuvo a punto de atacarla. -Se que ya la conocías, ¿Verdad?- Kushina al ser consciente de aquello preguntaba sin perder su sonrisa. -Si…- solo se limito a responder aquello, Karin.

Tras esa platica las dos Uzumaki continuaron caminando, sin duda había sido un día un poco raro, pero bueno al fin de cuentas, el atardecer ya se notaba en el horizonte, mientras Kushina sin detenerse había llevado a su casa a Karin para que se instalara en el cuarto de invitados, mientras todo quedaba arreglado le daría hospedaje, era una buena chica así que no había problemas en hacerlo así, le pidió que le esperase, pues iría a la casa de los Son para ver si Goku ya había regresado y de paso saber si estaba ahí Naruko junto a Gohan, pues esa chica no se encontraba en su casa cuando llego junto a Karin, mientras, caminaba por las calles de la aldea, mirando como el Sol terminaba de ocultarse en la lejanía pudo escuchar una risa en extremo familiar, se negó en primer lugar, pues se le hacía complicado creer que Goku estuviera por esas zonas a esas horas, que a pesar de no ser muy tarde, pues aun había luz solar no creía que el Saiyajin estuviera en la calle, pero algo más había llamado su atención, pues las risas de una mujer también se escucharon, con rapidez y un poco de desesperación camino hasta doblar en una esquina, encontrándose con quien menos creyó. Goku se despedía de Mei, los cuales estaban en frente del hotel de Konoha. _-"¿Por qué Goku-kun está con la Mizukage?"-_ se preguntaba intentando no caer en los celos, rápidamente recordó que podía ocultar su Ki cosa que hizo para evitar ser detectada por Goku el cual si le había sentido pero rápidamente dejo de presentirla por lo que creyó equivocarse, Kushina estaba escondida detrás del cerco de madera que hacia aquella esquina, evitando ser vista por el azabache y la castaña que reían aun.

-Fue una tarde muy agradable, Son-kun…- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Mei se despedía del Saiyajin, que la había invitado a comer ramen, siendo que este se devoro más de 30 platos como si nada.

-jaja Perdón por lo que paso, no me fije y te ensucie toda- se disculpaba con torpeza el Son, pues mientras comían Goku había tirado sin querer un plato con caldo encima de Mei, que para su suerte no estaba caliente pero que le ensucio todo el vestido, la mujer se puso furiosa pero después se le paso el coraje al ver la cara preocupada que el Saiyajin había puesto por su torpe movimiento.

-No te preocupes… A cualquiera le pasaría- intentando sonar serena, Mei hablaba sobre el incidente.

Se abrazaron como último gesto de despedida, lo cual fue visto por Kushina haciendo que sintiera como le hervía la sangre por los celos, Mikoto era una cosa, pues era su mejor amiga y ya lo había aceptado, pero Mei, esa castaña oportunista que había aparecido en el remolino y a hora se presentaba aquí, sin duda estaba detrás de Goku, pero, la pelirroja también se entristeció completamente al ver la gran sonrisa que el Son mayor le dedico a Mei, pues creía que ese tipo de sonrisas solo eran para ella y Mikoto. -Se que no debería enojarme, pero… ¡No puedo evitar sentirme celosa!- reconoció muy y a su pesar, notando como Goku terminaba de despedirse de Mei, aun que se quiso quedar un poco más, la Uzumaki se retiro del lugar, no quería seguir mirando o de lo contrario estaba sujeta a armar una "escenita" en medio de la calle.

Varios minutos después: Casa de los Son.

Kushina ya estaba en la casa de los Son, ni Naruko ni Gohan estaban, quien sabe donde se habían metido esos chicos, resignada, Kushina sintió que ya era momento de volver hacia su casa para acompañar a Karin, ya después le haría pagar a Goku lo que acababa de ver. A paso lento se giro para salir de la vivienda, pero justo cuando lo hizo sintió como una leve briza se sintió en sus espaldas, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir semejante frio tan familiar recorrer su espina dorsal, pues sabía a quién se refería ese pequeño viento que se presento tan de repente.

-Siempre si estabas aquí, Kushina-chan- el pelinegro hablaba con una sonrisa al ver a su prometida pelirroja que le daba la espalda, esta no volteaba a verle pues aun tenía muy fresca en su mente la imagen de Goku abrazando a Mei.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, la pareja de Goku x Kushina me gusta bastante, aun que no se por qué, pero no puedo evitar que no me guste, es una lástima que no haya tantas historias sobre esta pareja por que de verdad me gusta, tal vez por que se que nunca se daría y lo "imposible gusta" jaja, en fin, espero que disfruten de este lemon entre la pareja que más me gusta de esta historia, así como que es la pareja "principal" de este, advierto que será muy romántico y cursi así que, advertidos quedan jaja. Fin de nota.]_

 _[Advertencia +18: Inicio de escena Lemon, léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.]_

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me miras?- Goku acercándose hacia Kushina preguntaba, pues no sabía por qué esta estaba tan callada, necesitaba hablar un poco con ella, ya tenían varios días distanciados aun que no sabía si era por lo de Sasuke o por otra cosa.

Kushina que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no verle fue tomada por la cintura por el Saiyajin, pues este ya sabía donde abrazar a su querida pelirroja. -¿Hice algo que no te gusto, Kushina-chan?- preguntaba sin saber que así había sido, ella intentaba controlarse, pues el simple tacto del guerrero sobre ella era suficiente para hacerla pensar cosas que no venían ni a mencionar, el firme pero sutil tacto de las manos del Son sobre su cintura la hacía desear besarlo y quererlo como común mente lo hacía durante las noches, lo malo como así decirlo, era que ya tenían días sin intimidad y eso le había afectado aun que no lo reconociera.

-¿Me quieres, Goku-kun?- por fin preguntaba la mujer, extrañando al Saiyajin que la acerco aun más a él. -Claro que si, Kushina-chan- sin pensarlo nada, Goku expresaba su respuesta, esto hizo sonreír a la pelirroja pues sentía que esa seguridad era por que realmente si sentía algo por ella, sintiendo como el hombre recargaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, ella se apego más a su entre pierna con sus glúteos, sintiendo como la parte noble de su amado se comenzaba a "despertar", por tan llamativo acercamiento.

A continuación se giro dejando que el Son mirase sus ojos azules, esos preciosos ojos que le encantaba ver, Mikoto aun estaba en el hospital con Sasuke por lo que ese rato lo tendrían completamente para ellos, el tomo un mechón del cabello rojo fuego de ella, acariciándolo y acomodándolo con el resto, una pequeña sonrisa se presento en ella, al ver el tan simple, torpe y bello gesto que sin saberlo Goku había tenido con ella, le encantaba que ese tonto elogiara y acariciara su cabello rojo, siempre había tenido ese complejo con esa parte de ella, pero saber que le gustaba al hombre del cual estaba enamorada era suficiente para apaciguar ese "trauma".

-Sabes que te amo, verdad, Goku-kun…- le dijo ella acercando su rostro al de él, esperando que esos labios tan varoniles se abriesen para hablar, cosa que hizo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa. -Lo sé y lo agradezco Kushina-chan- decía con sinceridad el hombre de cabellos oscuros sin retirar su sonrisa de su boca.

Lentamente y saboreando cada instante, ella comenzó acercar su boca mas y mas a la de él, que estaba estático esperando el dulce y apasionante contacto con los labios de la pelirroja, en cuanto se besaran ya no se detendrían, eso era fijo tanto para él como para ella.

Conecto suavemente sus labios con los de su hombre, intentando saborear por completo la boca de su ávido amante, el cual se quedo quieto sintiendo como aquella mujer demandaba cariño por su parte, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar sin descanso, ella necesitaba saber que realmente él era de ella y la mejor manera de hacerlo era exigiéndole amor, de la forma más pura posible.

Con sus fuertes brazos la apretó a su persona, pues volvía a sentir esas sensaciones a hora tan familiares, para él, el besarla era tan delicioso, tan placentero que cuando lo hacia se olvidaba de todo lo demás, pues lentamente sentía como la comenzaba a necesitar, como antes, como aquella vez en el estanque aquel, sin soltarla intensifico el beso, dejándose permitir acariciar con sus labios cada abertura de la boca de la Uzumaki que hacía lo mismo con placentero gozo.

Sus bocas seguían unidas, habían pasado varios segundos y aun querían más, sus libidos comenzaban a necesitarse, no había duda de que sus cuerpos se entendían y se llamaban de forma mutua, por fin se separaban dejando ver solo un ligero hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas, los ojos entrecerrados de él contrastaban con la sonrisa que ella tenía al ver en el estado en el que lo había dejado con tan solo besarlo, sin perder tiempo, el la soltó de su agarre, solo para que ella lo tomara de la mano y se encaminaran hacia la habitación del Saiyajin, pues estaba claro lo que pasaría a continuación, cerraba la puerta detrás de sí así como que le puso seguro para estar seguros de que nadie, absolutamente nadie los molestara.

-Kushina-chan…-

-Goku-kun…-

Los dos pronunciaban sus nombres, mientras, continuaban sus besos, a la par que el Saiyajin comenzó a desprender de su ropa a su querida pelirroja, dejando caer en el suelo el vestido verde que ella siempre portaba, esto pasaba mientras ella también le retiraba la banda ninja de su frente y desamarraba la cinta azul que fungía como cinturón de sus pantalones. Una vez liberado de esa cuerda, los pantalones cayeron solos al suelo, mientras también lo hacia la blusa blanca de ella, desvelando por completo las ropas intimas con encaje de ella, Goku se retiro un poco para verle, pues esas ropas, nunca se las había visto a la Uzumaki.

-¿Te gusta, Goku-kun…?- ella quitándole la camisa azul al mencionado preguntaba, con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. -Te vez…- le observo en completo deseo. -Hermosa- termino de musitar en orgullo ante bella vista.

Acariciaba lentamente cada musculo del guerrero que la recostó sobre la cama de su habitación, ya los dos se encontraban solo en ropa interior, mientras, sentían como su calor aumentaba con cada beso y caricia que se daban, Kushina mordió con una sensualidad tremenda el labio inferior de Goku haciendo que este se pusiera aun más rígido de lo que ya estaba… -Mmm- se escuchaba entre besos, a la par que Kushina llevaba sus manos hasta la intimidad de su prometido, la cual comenzó acariciar sintiéndose ansiosa de sentirlo dentro de ella, pues simplemente no podía evitar no sentirse acalorada de tan solo recordar lo hábil que se había vuelto su Saiyajin a la hora de complacerla, junto a Mikoto la cual durante esa noche faltaría.

-Te… Deseo…- hablaba de forma entre cortada la mujer, teniendo aun ocupados sus labios con los del Son mayor, que sin perder tiempo le acariciaba su cuerpo entero, explorando con extrema curiosidad y necesidad ese cuerpo tan anhelante de cariño por su parte, sus corazones bombeaban sangre sin detenerse, a la par que sus fosas nasales se llenaban de ese aroma corporal que funcionaba como un potente afrodisiaco que los empujaba a más y más caricias incontrolables sobre aquella cama, ante los tenues pero constantes rayos lunares que comenzaban a penetrar por la ventana de aquella habitación en donde se notaban dos cuerpos tendidos sobre una cama, demostrándose el cuanto se deseaban de forma mutua e intima.

-Grrr…- gruño un poco el Son al sentir como las manos de su pelirroja masajeaban sin descanso aquella parte tan privada de él, pero no perdió tiempo en esto y volvió a devorar los labios de ella que le esperaban con sumo deleite y prisa, también quiso castigarla, pues mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas, llevo una de sus manos hacia el terso y suave estomago de la mujer, acariciándolo con especial atención, haciendo que la pelirroja arqueara la espalda al sentir la robusta y fuerte mano de su hombre, el cual no detuvo su andanza hasta que llego a la zona deseada.

-¡Aaaggh!- soltó un leve pero potente gemido entre besos, Kushina, al sentir como Goku acariciaba su intimidad por encima de la delgada tela transparente de su ropa interior, pues era aquella misma que Mikoto le había enseñado aquella vez, cuando las dos discutieron sobre lo que sentían por el Son mayor, respiraba con suma dificultad, al sentir los dedos del Son queriendo penetrar con sus dedos por aquellas zonas privadas de ella, pero era simplemente inevitable, una sensación tan conocida y hermosa la invadió al sentir como la fina tela era retirada para dejar por completo al descubierto el tacto con las yemas de los dedos de Goku, que sin dar tregua besaba sin parar la boca de la Uzumaki que estaba debajo de él.

Sin dejar de acariciar su sexo, Kushina quiso levantarse para permitirle mejor la sensación a su cuerpo, al sentir como un par de dedos masculinos revolvían sus adentros con vehemencia, pues el Saiyajin ya había entrado en su cavidad sin importarle nada, claro con su miembro aun no, pero eso no lo hacía menos, estaba completamente húmeda pues esa situación era tan endemoniadamente erótica.

La sensación tan placentera que experimentaban los llevaba directamente al cielo, la miel de sus labios era tal deliciosa que el Saiyajin directamente se había autoproclamado adicto a esta, con cuidado le abrazo acariciando cada centímetro de su suave, blanca y desnuda piel, sintiendo a la perfección cada hendidura, contorno y curva de ese grácil cuerpo que le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más, muy dentro de su ser esa llama de pasión había sido encendida por ella y Mikoto y a hora debían tomar la responsabilidad de intentar calmar la necesidad imperiosa de poseer alguno de esos cuerpos tan bien definidos y deseosos.

El dejo de besar su boca para dedicarse a otras zonas, bajando por su cuello sin detenerse, podía sentir el latir acelerado del corazón de su amada, que estaba muchísimo peor que él, llego a sus pechos los cuales pudo notar con claridad gracias a la todo reveladora tela transparente del sostén que albergaba a tan lindos bultos en la anatomía de la Uzumaki la cual levanto un poco su espalda para permitirle un acceso más cómodo al azabache, llegado a un punto retiro el sostén por completo, adhiriendo lentamente su boca en uno de los pechos de ella, a la par que masajeaba a su igual sin detenerse.

-¡Go-Goku-kun!- pronunciaba con fuerza el nombre de su amado al ser invadida por el primer orgasmo de la noche, era simplemente sorprendente como después de varias noches con ella, ya había aprendido en donde tocar y cómo hacerlo. -Te amo…- entre jadeos decía la mujer, pues había sido muy intenso para casi nada que el Son estaba haciendo, pero de tan solo pensar que volvería a ser tomada por él, era suficiente para ponerla completamente eufórica y ansiosa.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama, solo para que el Saiyajin quedara sentado sobre esta y Kushina con su rostro en frente de sus piernas, mirando su parte noble, sin perder tiempo lo tomo y comenzó a tratar, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves provocando que el Son tuviera una urgencia tremenda por liberarse, mas con todas sus fuerzas aguantaba todo lo que podía, pues Kushina también había mejorado bastante en su masaje oral durante las últimas semanas. -¡Maaagggh!- gemía sin detenerse el hombre, mientras Kushina no cesaba su empresa, lo apretaba con fuerza lo que hacía que los esfuerzos de él fueran nulos, pues en un momento determinado, las contracciones en su sexo anunciaban que se derramaría, la mujer de cabellos rojos decidió adquirir la carga, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si la soportaría o no, con fuerza su cabeza se movía haciendo que el Saiyajin estuviera a cada segundo más cerca de explotar.

Podía sentir como la respiración agitada de la mujer chocaba contra su piel desnuda, a la vez que sonidos obscenos y delirantes salían de las comisuras de sus labios, era una tortura digna de un dios, pero no de un dios cualquiera si no de un dios entregado a una simple mortal, pero una mortal que se había ganado cada centímetro de piel, musculo y hueso de su cuerpo. -Boku… mmmm… kummmm- arrastraba las palabras a la par que intensificaba el castigo en contra de la parte intima del Son, este sintiéndose completamente abrumado por el completo placer apretó mas el agarre en contra de las sabanas de la cama, pero el colmo de su aguante llego cuando sintió como ella con uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con una zona aun más prohibida haciéndolo ladear su cabeza hacia el frente e intentar detenerla pero fue tarde.

-¡Ooooh!- por fin se liberaba en la boca de ella, la cual como podía soporto el estallido del Saiyajin, era tan exquisito ver ese rostro de satisfacción que la Uzumaki no detuvo su vaivén en el sexo de él, haciéndolo retorcerse un poco por lo sensible que estaba. -Espe… Espera… - decía intentando calmar a su mujer, pero está sintiendo que ya había consumido toda su esencia le obedeció dejándolo por fin, pero inmediatamente noto como se volvía a poner "listo" para lo siguiente que se haría.

Ella con cuidado se volvió a recostar en la cama, era su turno de sentir la boca de él, sobre su cavidad, la cual palpitaba lista para sentir como los labios de su amante entraban en ella y así fue, con curiosidad Goku acerco su rostro al sexo de su mujer, haciendo que esta inmediatamente se sintiera abrumada por el placer tan grande que la invadió al sentir como la lengua de Goku entraba sin piedad, a la par que los labios del guerrero jugaban con su cordura, sin importarle en lo absoluto los casi gritos que estaba dando tomo la cabeza del Saiyajin, hundiéndolo aun mas en sus partes intimas, haciéndola enloquecer más. -¡Así…!- hablaba con desespero y agitación pues ya sentía como una nueva avalancha de sensaciones se desataría.

Goku despego su rostro mientras observaba el de su pelirroja, que estaba completamente perdida en el éxtasis y placer del momento, con cuidado se poso encima de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Hazlo… Por favor, hazme el amor- le pedía mientras con una de sus manos toco la mejilla derecha del Saiyajin, que estaba igual o más necesitado que ella, con cuidado y delicadeza se comenzó a introducir dentro de ella, que como podía intentaba no perderse en el placer que tan solo sentirlo entrar le suponía, con lentitud Goku comenzó el vaivén de caderas, él encima de ella, a la par que se comenzaban a besar con más pasión, pues esa noche serian solo él y ella, sin importarles en lo más mínimo los problemas que se habían presentado, aun que no lo dijesen o reconociesen lo necesitaban y mucho. Cada envestida era más fuerte que la anterior, a la par que el Saiyajin había acomodado a la pelirroja de tal forma que entraba por completo en ella, cosa que la hacía delirar. -¡Sí! ¡Así…! ¡Goku-kun!- intentando acallar sus gritos, el embestía sin compasión, mientras sus bocas se volvían a conectar, el Son sentía que no aguantaría durante mucho tiempo mas, pues sentía como a cada instante aquella parte de su ser era envuelta con más fuerza por Kushina que también estaba cerca de nuevo. -¡Creo que…!- Kushina se aferro por completo a la espalda del Saiyajin, mientras enterraba sus uñas en esta, esto lastimo un poco al Son, pero al estar tan perdido en el vaivén de sus caderas le importaba poco.

-¡Kushina-chan!- pronunciaba el nombre de ella sin detenerse en lo más mínimo.

-¡AAAAH…!- un grito fue ahogado en la boca del Son, pues Kushina lo había soltado al sentir como este se liberaba de golpe y con fuerza en lo más profundo de ella, sus cuerpos completamente exhaustos denotaban el esfuerzo, el sudor recorría con furia cada hueco y rincón de estos denotando su trabajo por complacerse, pero ahí no terminaría la cosa, pues rápidamente Goku la acomodo encima de él a la par que masajeaba el cabello rojo de ella.

-Hagámoslo otra vez…- con cansancio evidente el Saiyajin pedía, a una Kushina que también necesitaba volverlo a sentir en lo más íntimo de ella.

Perdiendo la posición anterior Goku la recostó sobre la cama de nuevo, besando con especial dedicación cada centímetro de piel desnuda, haciendo que la mujer arqueara de nueva cuenta su columna en un intento de sentir los besos sin tregua del azabache que no se detenía para nada, musitaba entre gemidos el nombre de él, de su amado y futuro esposo, le encantaba sentir como el Saiyajin le estaba brindando atención especial a sus pechos, los cuales succionaba sin detenerse, a la par que haciendo uso de sus dos manos acariciaba cada extremo de la cintura de Kushina, siendo que era su zona más sensible en lo que respectaba a su piel.

-¡Mmmmgh!- Goku que continuaba succionando el pecho derecho de la mujer llevo su mano derecha hasta su intimidad la cual volvió acariciar sintiéndose ansioso de volver a entrar dentro de ella, cosa que la pelirroja ansiaba y anhelaba. -Por…- intento hablar pero sus labios fueron atrapados por el Son que se volvió a poner en sima de ella besando su boca sin detenerse en lo más mínimo, saboreando cada papila gustativa de su lengua, intentando darle todo el amor y deseo que necesitaba sentir, sus lenguas danzaban frenéticas, mientras, con los ojos cerrados Kushina sintió como el volvió a entrar de golpe dentro de ella, aun no llevaban ni un par de minutos desde la última explosión de él, pero ansiaban más, mucho más del momento intimo que solo ellos se podían ofrecer, entre besos y caricias se mecían por toda la cama, el pensando el nombre de ella y ella el de él, podía ser un tonto, un ingenuo, pero era al hombre que amaba y sabía muy bien demostrarle su amor, aquel que se había ganado a pulso. -Ku…mmm… Kushina…- la nombraba sintiendo como su espalda, fuerte y firme era arañada por las uñas de la mujer de mirada azul oscura que no le daba tregua a su boca, pues apenas y podía decir algo por los besos llenos de pasión y deseo que se estaban dando constantemente.

-Go… Goku-kun… Te quiero…- ella también hablaba entre besos, sintiendo como el vaivén en contra de su cavidad se intensificaba, pues las envestidas del Saiyajin en su contra se sentían tan enérgicas y lujuriosas como nunca antes, al parecer el también necesitaba esto, más de lo que el guerrero hubiera dicho antes.

 _-"Adoro esto… El cuerpo de Kushina-chan es solo mío"-_ era poco ortodoxo tal vez lo que pensaba, pero realmente lo sentía, ese cuerpo Uzumaki era de él y solo de él, sintiendo como otra vez se liberaba dentro de ella, apretando el agarre y frunciendo el ceño sintiendo como las uñas de su amante se enterraban con fuerza en todo su cuerpo. -¡Maaaaaaaahhgg!- soltó aquel gran gemido entre sus labios a la par que ella también lo hacía, esa noche seria larga, pensaron los dos, mientras, continuaban en su tarea de darse placer.

Tras esto, continuaron haciendo el amor, durante un gran rato más, entre besos, caricias, palabras a medio decir, los dos se mostraron ese amor que tanto la Uzumaki quería sentir de Goku, al ser una mujer muy pasional necesitaba que ese tonto baka de su prometido se lo demostrara, realmente necesitaba esa demostración de amor, necesitaba sentir que realmente le quería y anhelaba como ella a él.

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

* * *

Al día siguiente: Casa Uzumaki.

Naruko se levantaba de su cama, por alguna razón su madre no había llegado a dormir, dedujo que tal vez se había quedado en la casa de "Goku-sensei", claro que la Uzumaki seguía siendo inocente como para imaginarse aquellas cosas de adultos por lo que solo pensaba que se había quedado a dormir, nada mas a eso, había llegado tarde por estar con Gohan, en Ichiraku, curiosamente cuando ellos llegaron el viejo Teuchi les había dicho que solo les podía servir un mínimo de cinco platos ya que un "comelón" se había devorado casi todo el ramen junto a su acompañante, aun con su piyama de conejitos y sus pantuflas de mas conejitos salía de su cuarto, aun estaba muy somnolienta por lo que refregándose su ojo derecho camino un poco por la casa, su madre aun no volvía, lo que quería decir que ella solita se tendría que preparar el ramen de ese día, pero algo andaba mal pues pudo sentir otra presencia en su casa y que no correspondía a su madre, aun así no hizo caso, pues pensó que como aun no se acostumbraba a sentir el Ki por completo ya se le estaban "presentando" presencias en todos lados, pero una vez que llego a la cocina todo cambio.

-¡AAAAH…!-

Soltó un sonoro y aturdidor grito la chica al ver que al pie de la mesa sentada en una silla, aquella chica que les acompaño tan de repente estaba desayunándose su ramen especial, Karin, pues era la chica que desayunaba el ramen especial de Naruko le miro sin entender como pequeñas cascadas de lagrimas se presentaron en los ojos de la rubia. -¡Mi ramen! ¡Ladrona!- gritaba mientras apuntaba de forma acusadora a la pelirroja que no le hacía caso.

-Relájate, es solo ramen…-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?!- Naruko sin perder su rostro de molestia se acerco a Karin para interrogarla.

* * *

Kushina despertaba abrazada al pecho de Goku, el cual también lo hacía, después de una noche tan intensa habían quedado completamente rendidos, ella le podía seguir el ritmo por ser Uzumaki, pues tenía una gran cantidad de chakra por lo que un gran aguante había en ella.

-Buenos días, Goku-kun…- cerniéndose más a su pecho desnudo, la Uzumaki le daba los buenos días a su ya casi esposo, considerando todo lo que había pasado, lo mismo con Mikoto, pero bueno, el Saiyajin esbozaba una sonrisa cansada, vaya nochecita tuvieron esos dos.

-¡Buenos días, Kushina-chan!- respondía con euforia mientras acercaba más a Kushina hacia él con su fuerte brazo. -¿Dormiste bien?- la pregunta de la Uzumaki era obvia, considerando lo que se vivió en la noche. -Claro que si jeje- estirando sus brazos el Saiyajin soltaba otro bostezo dejando en claro que si había dormido de maravilla.

Con una gran sonrisa, Kushina se levanto de la cama, dejando al Son solo y sobre esta, iban a ser las ocho de la mañana así que sin perder tiempo debía arreglarse y prepararle algo de comer al Saiyajin, si no era que Mikoto ya le estuviera haciendo algo, pero al no sentir su Ki en el lugar, la pelirroja pensó que tal vez su amiga Uchiha estaba en su casa, descansando por lo que estaba viviendo con Sasuke.

Una vez cambiada del todo, quito el seguro de la puerta y salió, dejando a Goku solo el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de haber estado con una de sus prometidas _. -"Abuelito… Creo que las amo… Las amo a las dos, tanto a Kushina-chan como a Mikoto-chan y…"-_ se levanto de la cama poniéndose sus bóxers _. -"No me cabe duda que haré todo lo posible por protegerlas, por que son mi familia y la de Gohan… ¡Y a mi familia nadie la toca!"-_ recordaba el nombre de aquel maldito que le había hecho daño a Sasuke.

Con ese último pensamiento él Son mayor se preparaba para un nuevo día, teniendo presentes en su mente los rostros de Kushina y Mikoto el Saiyajin ya estaba plenamente convencido de lo que sentía por ellas, lo que lo llenaba de alegría así como de una nueva determinación por ser fuerte.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡Viejo cochino!- [Naruko miraba con enojo a Jiraiya que había estado espiando en las aguas termales de la aldea.] -¡No me digas así, muchacha!-

-¡Vamos, Gohan! ¡Te voy a ganar jajajaja!- [Goku corría hacia un rio cercano siendo observado por su hijo que volvía a ver sonreír a su padre después de varios días serio] _-"Mamá… Papá es un gran padre"-_

-Vaya, gracias por el traje- [Con una sonrisa el Son mayor se probaba el nuevo dogi que Kushina y Mikoto le habían mandado hacer.]

-Hola- [Goku estaba en el subconsciente de Naruko, mirando como un gigantesco zorro naranja estaba detrás de una enorme puerta metálica.] - ***Grrrr*** \- -¿Quién eres?-

 _-"¡Ni creas que Gohan-kun es tuyo! ¡Arrimada!"-_ [Ino espiaba a Karin y a Gohan en su paseo por la aldea.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Lazos". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] _-"¿A caso, esos llamados Saiyajin son a los que Kaguya temía?"-_ [Kurama pensaba al ver al Son en frente de él.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	38. Capitulo 37: Lazos

_**Buenas compañeros, de nuevo con otro cap, gracias y sin más pasamos a las respuesta de sus comentarios y al capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _thank you for commenting friend, you are grateful for the support. Best regards._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Good thing you liked the lemon and the history in general, see you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _hehe Thanks for your comrade comment, that motivates me._ _See you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Of course friend when I can update my other story I will do it hehe I just added it I repeat it._ _Thanks for reading and commenting._

 _ **-Dragón saku-**_ _Gracias por dejarme tus impresiones amigo, respondiéndote en un futuro los dos Saiyajin van a ir a entrenar al planeta del Kaio del norte claro, y con respecto a la "teletransportación" de Gohan suena buena tu propuesto, por supuesto la contemplare y veré si puedo implementarla. Gracias de nuevo y cuídate._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Es simple amigo, lo dejan como popote chupado jajajaja así lo van a dejar si deciden ir las cinco por él, mas considerando que una de ellas tendrá energía ilimitada (No. 21) jaja. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras y sugerencias compañero, se aprecian de verdad, espero que este capítulo también te guste pues tiene uno que otro momento cómico y misterioso jeje, por cierto y aun que ya lo dije, gracias por seguir mi otra historia, se te aprecia tío. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto leerte compañero, espero que la historia te siga agradando y con respecto que te gusta la pareja de GokuKushi que bien, bienvenido al club jajaja es por eso que tengo pensado otro crossover completamente original y orientado completamente a esta pareja, ya se verá en el futuro sin puedo hacerlo o no. Hasta otra amigo._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _jejeje Gracias por el empeño amigo, Kushina preñada me dio risa jeje pero bueno tan errado no andas y claro espero ese nombre para el hijo(a) de Goku y Kushina. Saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Muy cierto compañero, ya tiene "entrenamiento" en la materia jeje y las que le faltan juju. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, hasta luego._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Lo siento amigo pero por esta temporada no, es por eso que en su momento había hecho votación para ver si aparecían o no, pero los votos favorecieron a la otra saga, no obstante durante una segunda temporada ten por seguro que si aparezcan o lo intentare. Cuídate y gracias por el interés. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Pues no estás tan errado amigo en eso de la pelea del puente jeje. Saludos y gracias, cuídate._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Que bien que te agrado ese momento cómico entre Naruko y Mei jeje y bueno confirmando tu respuesta a la pregunta que tú mismo te hiciste, pues sip estas en lo correcto, no hay mejor método para desenfadar a una chica que "la vieja confiable" jaja. Saludos Rey y gracias por comentar. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _lamento no poder responderte las preguntas amigo, de verdad lo siento pero no te preocupes pues las respuesta a dichas preguntas esta en este mismo capítulo que te invito a leer con gusto. Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente, pásate por mi otra historia que ya publique capitulo nuevo, claro si gustas jeje. Saludos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Es bueno saber eso amigo, gracias por leer y comentar, he de cansar con dar las gracias siempre pero bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _¿De verdad estuvo tan intenso? Vaya en ese caso los lemon que faltan los voy hacer más suaves jeje y con respecto a lo que me comentas, bueno intentare hacer que Karin sea así, peleonera con las demás, claro en un principio jeje y llevas razón, es mejor correr cuando una Uzumaki está molesta y más cuando la hace enojar cierto Son jaja te doy las gracias por comentar amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Limit-Beaking-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Juanan231283-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-RodrigoV45-**_ _Hola Rodrigo y bienvenido seas a esta, nuestra historia, gracias por las palabras de aliento que me has dedicado, de verdad se aprecian, respondiéndote a tus preguntas, tal vez no lo sepas o no lo hayas leído pero bueno con gusto lo volveré a decir, durante esta primer temporada no pienso usar a los dioses destructores, ya que me quiero centrar en los siete años de paz entre la saga de Cell y la de Majin Buu y con respecto a que si habrán mas personajes en el mundo Shinobi, pues la verdad de guerreros Z solo Goku y Gohan, siendo que adicionalmente a ellos, pues los villanos que no tardan en aparecer por fin sobre Konoha jeje, espero haberte resuelto tus dudas compañero y de nuevo gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 o 50 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku puede leer los pensamientos de las pernas al tocar sus cabezas-_

 _-Jiraiya entrenara a Naruko para dominar el chakra del Kyubi-_

 _-Kurama sospecha que algo grave pasara en Konoha-_

 _-Jiraiya es el autor del libro Icha Icha que tanto le gusta leer a Kakashi-_

 _-Naruko apoda a su padrino con el mote cariñoso "Ero-sennin"-_

 _-Goku estrena sus ropas nuevas-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 37: Lazos.**

Naruko y Karin discutían, esas dos Uzumaki no se aguantaban, Kushina había llegado a la casa unas horas más tarde, pues aun se había quedado un rato más con Goku y Gohan, que parecía que no había dormido nada, tal vez por que los dos adultos tuvieron la culpa por tanto ruido que hicieron, quien sabe, lo único seguro fue que a Naruko casi le da un infarto cuando supo que esa chica que también tenía por apellido Uzumaki se quedaría con ella y su madre, seguía muy molesta por lo de su ramen especial pero bueno que se le iba hacer.

Horas después: Ese mismo día.

Ya cambiada y lista la chica de ojos azules buscaba a Kakashi para que la entrenara, pues era bien sabido que la chica había logrado pasar a las finales de los exámenes Chunin que se efectuarían en apenas escasas dos semanas, mientras, buscaba también se tomo el tiempo para ir al hospital y visitar a Hinata que ya estaba mejor después de su encuentro con Neji, al cual la chica rubia se encargaría de poner en su lugar.

Luego de estar casi medio día buscando al peli plata no lo encontró, sin saber qué hacer, fue a la casa de los Son pero no encontró a nadie, ni si quiera a su "tía" Mikoto o a su madre, Goku y Gohan también estaban desaparecidos por lo que sin más remedio decidió ir a las termas de la aldea, pues necesitaba un poquito de relajación para continuar el día.

Konoha: Aguas termales.

Caminaba tranquila entre los distintos caminos de piedra que comprendían el complejo de baños con aguas termales, ya tenía bastante tiempo que no iba por lo que ese baño caliente con vapor sin duda le vendría de maravilla, aun lloraba la pérdida de su ramen, por orden y gracia de esa molestia "cuatro ojos" y nueva inquilina de su casa, aun que le costara aceptarlo era la realidad.

-¡Que enfado!- estirando sus brazos la chica de ojos azules decía sin dejar de caminar hacia el baño de mujeres, pues necesitaba meterse a bañar lo mas antes posible, sin señales de Kakashi y de Gohan, pues lo necesitaba. Pero en eso, casi al entrar a la recepción de ingreso a las termas miro como en una de las paredes había un hombre, que reía de forma descontrolada y se notaba baba caer de su boca, Naruko se alarmo, pues su "sensor" de perversión se activo. -¿Eh…?- la chica con curiosidad se acerco al viejo que seguía riendo a la par que parecía ver por un agujero.

-jiji Que lindas jovencitas jiji…- entre risas decía aquel hombre, que no era otro que Jiraiya en una de sus "investigaciones" pero eso, Naruko no lo sabía por lo que lo tacho de inmediato por lo que era: Perversión.

-¡Viejo pervertido!- la chica de cabellos rubios grito cerca del oído derecho del hombre, haciéndolo saltar del susto a la par que dentro del baño las chicas comenzaran a murmurar y fue cuando una de ellas noto aquel agujero. -¡Nos están mirando…! ¡KYAAAA!- se escucho de repente con desesperación dentro de las termas, Jiraiya miraba esto con tristeza pues esa chica había arruinado su husmeada… Ejem… Investigación.

-¡No!- miro molesto a la rubia que se miraba ruborizada por el enojo ante tal acto tan descarado de aquel desconocido, pues no sabía que era su padrino, el legendario sabio de los sapos. -Niña, ¡¿Vez lo que has hecho?!- preguntaba con enfado el hombre acercándose a la chica que continuaba molesta.

-Viejo asqueroso… Anciano pervertido- la chica seguía insultando al peliblanco que ha hora se había alarmado al ver como las personas que pasaban le miraban con cierto asco. -Shhh…- se aproximo a la chica tomándola entre sus brazos y tapando su boca para que no siguiera hablando. -¡Deja de decirme pervertido!- le exigió mientras la tomaba con fuerza, a lo que Naruko forcejeaba para zafarse de ese viejo asqueroso como ella misma le había dicho. -¡Su-Suélteme, viejo rabo verde! ¡No me toque!-

Haciendo caso, Jiraiya soltó a la chica, la cual le miraba aun enfadada… -A todo esto, ¿Quién es usted?- preguntaba la Uzumaki al Sannin que sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la pregunta. -Soy tu padrino…- decía sin más, exaltando por completo a la rubia de mirada azul que dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin creerse aquella enorme, inmensa mentira.

-¡Mentiroso!- de forma rotunda Naruko respondía a aquella afirmación tan seca por parte del pervertido aquel.

-Tu madre y tu padre fueron discípulos míos, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, este ultimo el cuarto Hokage-

Naruko ladeo un poco su cabeza, pues pocos sabían que ella era la hija del cuarto ya que Sarutobi estipulo que esa información se mantuviera en secreto, la mayoría de Jounin y ninjas en general si lo sabían pero eran pocos los civiles que estaban al tanto.

-¡¿Co-Como sabe que mi papá fue el cuarto Hokage?!-

-Te lo estoy diciendo, el fue discípulo mío- sacando de entre sus ropas un libro naranja comenzó a ojearlo, como buscando algo, pero no lo encontró, mas Naruko si reconoció ese libro por la tapa. -Es… ¡Espere! ¡E-Ese libro…!- moviendo sus manos en desesperación la chica intentaba decir, a la vez que señalaba el libro naranja que Jiraiya sostenía. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con este libro? ¿A caso conoces una de mis obras más completas?- con una sonrisa, Jiraiya hablaba, denotando su "ambición" de fama.

-¡¿Usted escribió esa basura?! ¡Kakashi-sensei se pasa leyendo esa porquería!-

Ese comentario de la rubia hizo que una vena de enojo se presentara en la frente del ermitaño de los sapos, mientras, humo salía de sus orejas por el coraje.

-¡Esto es arte! ¡Mocosa del demonio!- a grito abierto, Jiraiya regaño a Naruko que se tapo los oídos ante potente regaño y grito.

-¡¿Arte?! ¡Eso es una cochinada!-

Jiraiya ya no aguantando más lo malcriada que esa chica estaba siendo con él le dio un sonoro coscorrón en la cabeza.

 **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAY!- se quejo fuertemente la muchacha tocándose la parte de su cabeza que había salido afectada por semejante golpe por parte del ermitaño.

El hombre suspiro, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo con esa muchacha, si no quería creerle que era su padrino, bueno, pues haya ella, comenzó a caminar alejándose de Naruko que ya recompuesta del golpe le miraba sin entender, pues no sabía por qué el "viejo pervertido" aquel se iba. -¡Oiga! ¡¿A dónde va?!- gritando la chica se volvió aproximar a Jiraiya que no dejaba de caminar.

-Lejos, a donde no me molestes niña… Has echado a perder mi investigación, por lo que no tengo nada que hacer-

-Vamos, Ero-sennin no se enoje…- la chica que caminaba al lado del adulto que ni volteando a verla continuo mirando hacia el frente mientras salía de las aguas termales. -Que no me digas pervertido, niña…- le volvió a pedir sin mirarle, Naruko se quedo parada de repente, pues a hora hasta las ganas de bañarse se le habían ido al saber que un pervertido merodeaba, Jiraiya al ver que la chica ya no lo seguía también se detuvo para después girar un poco su cabeza y ver que hacia la rubia. -Naruko…- le llamo cosa que la chica rápidamente entendió.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-

la pregunta tan repentina del hombre confundió a la muchacha, pues no entendía por qué le había hecho aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar, como así decirlo. -¿Qué, qué me gusta hacer?- se preguntaba posando su dedo índice derecho sobre su boca, en un intento de pensar.

 _-"Esta niña… Se parece mucho a ti, Kushina"-_ pensaba Jiraiya sin dejar de ver a esa chiquilla, pues simplemente verle le recordaba a sus días de maestro de Minato y de Kushina, tan llenos de vida, lástima que su discípulo pereció defendiendo la aldea.

-Ven, te invito a comer- extendiendo su mano le indicó a la chica que no se creía aquel gesto del "pervertido". -¡¿De verdad?!- una gran sonrisa se presento en ella al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Claro, soy tu padrino…- con una ligera y cálida sonrisa el hombre decía, verle le traía tantos recuerdos. _-"Tan llena de vida, Minato"-_

La chica volvió a correr hacia donde Jiraiya que volvió a caminar, la oji azul le indico donde estaba Ichiraku pues sin duda ese era su lugar favorito para comer.

* * *

Gohan y Goku se zambullían en un rio cercano a la aldea, habían ido aquel lugar a entrenar, pues Goku a sabiendas de que Gohan había pasado se lo llevo para entrenarlo, aun que sabía que su fuerza sobraba para las peleas finales, el entrenamiento de toda la mañana había terminado, después de desayunar gracias a Kushina solo dejo que el chico se cambiara y se fueron directo a ese entrenamiento.

-Bien, Gohan, creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente…- de un salto, Goku salía del agua solo en bóxers, aun tenía muy fresca la noche "mágica" que había pasado por lo que se sentía muchísimo mejor de su humor, de lo que ya por defecto lo era.

Gohan solo salió del agua apoyándose en las rocas de la orilla, estaba un poco cansado de tanto pelear con su padre, pues fue lo que había estado haciendo desde que llegaron a ese lugar, el Son mayor por su parte camino hasta unas rocas cercanas, era en donde tenía sus ropas y las de Gohan, especialmente las de él estaban hechas trizas, pues habían entrenado arduamente, tanto así que se les rompieron durante el proceso, no obstante, debía ponerse algo o de lo contrario andaría solo en ropa interior. El chico Son también llegaba junto a su padre, solo para comenzar a tomar sus vestimentas y ponérselas después de haberse secado el cuerpo y el cabello.

-Te vez decaído, Gohan…- Goku que observaba a su hijo hablaba.

-No papá… Es solo que estoy preocupado por Hinata-chan y Sasuke-san- resaltaba el semi-Saiyajin recordando el estado en el que se encontraban su amiga de mirada perla y su futuro hermanastro, Goku sonrió, sabia sobre la nobleza que su hijo tenía en su corazón, en eso se parecían mucho. -Ellos estarán bien, Gohan…- en un intento de alentar a su hijo Goku toco su cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos ante la mirada un poco agachada de este. -El apoyo que les das a todos tus amigos, es importante, hijo… Por qué de él, salen las verdaderas ganas de volverte fuerte, de pelear, de velar por aquellos que quieres- esas palabras por parte del Son mayor sonaban cálidas, pues por primera vez Goku intentaba hablarle a su hijo como lo que era, un padre.

-Papá…- musitaba el chico sintiendo como los dedos de su padre seguían moviéndose en su cabeza.

-Es verdad que vinimos a este mundo para ayudarlo, pero…- levanto la mirada y miro las cristalinas aguas del rio del cual se acababa de salir después de bañarse. -A hora tenemos un nuevo objetivo y tú lo sabes, ¿No?- con una sonrisa muy de él, volvió a ver a su primogénito, que claro que sabia a que se refería, Naruko, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Kushina, Mikoto y el resto de personas de ese mundo les necesitarían en caso de que algo pasara, pues su misión era, proteger, como esa misma que el chico le había prometido a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

-¡Si papá!- volvía a sonreír mientras Goku soltaba su cabeza sin perder la gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Bien… A hora que ya estas mejor, ¿Qué te parece llevar un gran pescado para que Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan nos hagan un rico estofado de pescado?- preguntaba denotando su hambre, ese Son cuando quería expresarse serio y tranquilo lo hacía pero cuando cambiaba de ánimo tan rápido era cuando lograba enredar a quienes le miraban, era simplemente complicado entender cómo podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro en cuestión de segundos, Gohan reía, pues la idea le había agradado, pero solo había un pequeño problema, ya se había vestido y secado, así que ese pez tendría que esperar o eso pensaba el semi-Saiyajin, pero cuando menos quiso miro como su padre se volvía a arrojar al rio con ropa y todo.

-¡Vamos, Gohan…! ¡Te voy a ganar jajajaja!- reía sin parar el Son mayor, que con un ademan de manos invitaba a su hijo a que se volviera a meter al agua para ver quien pescaba primero, el chico lo pensó, pero después decidió que si lo haría, una travesura así era escasa en el, así que debía aprovechar el momento. _-"Mamá… Papá es… ¡Un gran padre!"-_ pensando aquello recordaba a Milk a la par que con prisa comenzó a correr saltando hacia el rio, sin importarle en lo más mínimo mojarse con todo y ropa.

* * *

Mikoto observaba a través de la ventana de su cuarto, a la par que miraba un bello kimono de color azul oscuro, el color de su clan, seria ese mismo que usaría el día de su boda con Goku, ya faltaba menos de un mes y a pesar de haber sufrido con lo de Sasuke también se sentía completamente dichosa de que la vida le diera esa segunda oportunidad de ser feliz con el Son mayor adicionando, claro, su embarazo, un nuevo "Son Uchiha" vendría al mundo y eso la ilusionaba de sobre manera, mientras ella sonreía sin dejar de ver la ventana, Kushina entraba mirando como su amiga de mirada oscura estaba absorta, observando el cielo azul que ese día brillaba sobre la aldea.

-Estamos muy ocupadas jeje- aquel comentario saco de sus pensamientos a Mikoto que miro a la pelirroja que sonreía. -Kushina…-

-Siento interrumpirte, Mikoto, pero he venido a verte, has estado un poco decaída- la sonrisa de la Uzumaki se apago al notar esa mirada un poco triste en su mejor amiga. -No tienes de que preocuparte, Kushina, aun estoy un poco mal por lo de Sasuke- le comento con extrema verdad y sinceridad, esto pasaba mientras la Uchiha dejaba de estar al pie de la ventana y se sentaba en el filo de la cama, cosa que Kushina también hizo.

-Es difícil, lo sé, pero, debemos seguir adelante, recuerda que vas a tener a un bebé… Con el hombre que queremos, tienes motivos para estar contenta- aquellas palabras de Kushina eran atentamente escuchadas por Mikoto, que obviamente si se sentía feliz por su embarazo y próxima boda, pero eso no evitaba que su preocupación de madre por Sasuke se manifestara.

-Hablando de ese baka… ¿Dónde está?- Mikoto quiso cambiar de tema, cosa que Kushina entendió y agradeció, después de todo no le hacía bien a su amiga estar tan consternada y preocupada.

-Desde la mañana se llevo a entrenar a Gohan-kun a las afueras de la aldea, ya no deben de tardar ya que la hora de la comida ya casi ha llegado-

-Creo que cocinarles algo me pondrá de buen humor, ¿Me ayudas?- levantándose de la cama, la peli azul oscuro preguntaba a la pelirroja que le seguía esbozando una suave y leve sonrisa. -Claro…- solo respondió la Uzumaki mirando como Mikoto dejaba el kimono azul sobre la cama, después de esto las dos mujeres salieron del cuarto y de la casa, pues debían ir a prepararle algo de comer a ese "baka" de Goku y a Gohan.

Mientras caminaban las dos mujeres, pudieron ver como en el cielo dos siluetas se notaron, inmediatamente también sintieron el Ki de Gohan y Goku, pues su rango de percepción no era tan grande como el de los Saiyajin, una vez más cerca se notaron con mejor claridad a la par que también se notaba como el Son mayor traía un gran pescado agarrado de la cola, ese Goku no cambiaba, Kushina y Mikoto reían al ver esto, pues al llegar frente a su futura casa, los dos Son también descendían finalmente del cielo azul, haciendo que el Saiyajin mayor dejara el pez sobre el pasto del gran terreno. -Goku-kun- Kushina inmediatamente frunció el ceño, pues notaba como las ropas de esos dos estilaban agua a chorros, el rostro de Mikoto también se molesto un poco, las ropas del Son mayor estaban desgarradas, destrozadas, señal inequívoca de que había estado entrenando sin parar. -jejeje- fue lo único que se escucho de la boca del Son, tocándose su nuca reía al presentir que se llevaría una buena regañada, pues Gohan que también estaba completamente empapado también lo sentía, sus dos mamás serian implacables al reprenderlo.

Minutos después:

Goku se probaba el nuevo dogi que tanto Kushina como Mikoto le habían mandado hacer, este se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto, siendo observado por las dos mujeres y su hijo, con extrema curiosidad se observaba, pues a pesar de estar un poco incomodo por no llevar sus muñequeras decidió hacer uso de su creatividad. -¿Te gusto, Goku-kun?- Mikoto preguntaba observando como el Son caminaba hasta la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de su prometido, el cual abriendo el cajón de esta saco un rollo con vendas. -Sí, aun que me siento un poco incomodo por no llevar muñequeras, pero…- desenrollando el rollo de vendas que había tomado comenzó a cubrirse sus manos, desde la palma hasta un poco más de la mitad del brazo, sintiéndose a hora si más cómodo al sentir algo envuelto en sus muñecas y manos en general, aplico el proceso a ambos brazos ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. -¡Mucho mejor!- con una gran sonrisa el Son dejaba de hacer aquella tarea, ese dogi no tenia camisa azul de bajo, dejando ver muy bien su pecho y pectorales desnudos, así como sus brazos que gracias a las vendas puestas se tornaron aun más marcados, gracias a que los músculos resaltaban por estas.

-Te vez muy bien Papá- Gohan que no perdía de vista el nuevo atuendo de su padre decía con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por una mirada fraternal de su padre. -Gracias…- a hora se dirigía a las dos mujeres que se acercaron a él abrazándose de cada lado de su torso. -Gracias por el traje, las quiero mucho jeje- cubriéndolas con sus brazos decía, como intentando protegerlas de algo.

 _-"Y nosotras a ustedes…"-_ las dos mujeres tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas, sin duda ese día estaba siendo mucho mejor que los anteriores.

Después de separarse, las dos mujeres con ayuda de Gohan comenzaron a hacer el tan ansiado estofado de pez que Goku quería, de mientras este salió al patio a estirar un poco los músculos para acostumbrarse a moverse con esa nueva ropa, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero aun no descubría el que.

En eso, Jiraiya en compañía de Naruko llegaban, mirando las nuevas vestimentas del Son mayor el cual les miro. -Hola, Jiraiya, Naruko-chan- sonriente saludaba muy y a su estilo. -¿Esta Gohan-kun, verdad?- sin perder tiempo a que Goku le respondiese la chica corrió hacia el interior de la casa, estaba impaciente por ver a su amigo, así que el Son mayor poco hizo para detenerle. -jeje Naruko-chan es muy impaciente- reía ante lo visto Goku, a la vez que Jiraiya se acercaba a este. -Como veo estuviste entrenando-

Goku volvió a ver al peliblanco que se cruzo de brazos observando al Saiyajin. -Oh, si… Con eso de que Gohan paso, pues me lo lleve a entrenar un poco jeje-

-Haces bien, Goku-san-

-jeje Por favor, solo dime Goku, me siento raro cuando tú o Kakashi me nombran con el "san"- pedía el azabache sentándose en el pasto, cosa que Jiraiya también hizo. -Está bien, Goku jaja-

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encontraron usted y Naruko-chan?- preguntaba curioso el Son mayor al sabio ermitaño que le miro con duda, ya que no sabía si decirle la verdad, claro, por el temor de que Goku también le dijera pervertido o algo así. -Bueno… La… La encontré en los baños termales- decía con disimulo el viejo, el Saiyajin por su parte solo arqueo una ceja sin dejar de mirar al ninja peliblanco. -Bueno…- fue lo único que el sabio de los sapos escucho de boca de Goku, al parecer este no lo juzgaría.

-Voy a entrenarla…- Jiraiya decía de repente, cosa que atrajo la atención del Son mayor. -Debe aprender a usar el chakra del zorro que está dentro de ella- término de decir el hombre, Goku por su parte solo le miraba con atención. -Solo que no logro hacer que manifieste el chakra… Ya lo hemos estado intentando y nada, se me pego como una sanguijuela y pues, la comencé a entrenar-

-¿Y qué tal si hablo con él?-

Jiraiya se miro confundido ante lo que Goku acaba de decir, ¿A qué se refería con "hablar con él"?

-¿Que quieres decir?- el ninja se atrevió a preguntar, pues la duda había nacido en él.

-Vera, yo puedo ver los recuerdos de los demás al concentrarme y tocar sus cabezas, tal vez si toco a Naruko pueda entrar a su subconsciente y "charlar" con… ¿Cómo dijo Mikoto-chan y Kushina-chan que se llamaba…?- se cayó por unos segundos, pues intentaba recordar el nombre del zorro de nueve colas. -¡Ah sí!, Kyubi, creo- por fin recordó el nombre del zorro.

-Vaya, si que eres alguien "fuera de serie", eh- el sabio sapo se miro impresionado por las palabras del Son.

-¡Goku-kun! ¡La comida esta lista!- se escucho desde dentro de la casa, era la voz de Kushina la que se escucho, haciendo que el Son mayor aun sonriente se parara de donde estaba y pasando su lengua por sus labios ya saboreaba ese estofado. -Ya voy…- pero antes de que comenzara a caminar miro a Jiraiya que aun estaba sentado. -Venga, vamos a comer- le invito, haciendo que el peliblanco sonriese enternecido. _-"Cierta mente este hombre es muy bueno"-_ con ese pensamiento el sabio de los sapos también se paraba, siguiendo a Goku hacia el interior, en donde miraron la gran cantidad de comida que les esperaba.

-Se ve delicioso- sin perder más tiempo el Son mayor se sentó en la mesa, con impaciencia miraba toda la comida que Mikoto y Kushina le habían preparado, esa era una de las ventajas de tener a dos prometidas, preparaban comida el doble de rápido y más.

Y así, toda la "familia" se reunió a comer, Naruko y Gohan conversaban mientras comían cómodos en el sofá, con cuidado ya que eran vigilados por las dos mujeres para evitar que ensuciaran, mientras, en la mesa Jiraiya y Goku conversaban con Kushina y Mikoto, se respiraba la paz, la felicidad, la tranquilidad.

* * *

Días después: Bosques de Konoha.

Goku, Jiraiya, Gohan y Naruko así como una tímida y temerosa Karin se encontraban cerca de una cascada a las afueras de la aldea, el hombre de pelo blanco se los había llevado ahí por "seguridad", ya que Naruko intentaría hacer uso del chacka del zorro de nueve colas.

-Bien, ¿Estas lista, Naruko-chan?- Goku con una sonrisa preguntaba mirando la gran determinación en los ojos color cielo de la rubia Uzumaki.

-Claro que estoy lista, Goku-sensei- la chica le regresaba la mirada al Son mayor, pero también periódicamente miraba a Karin, la cual estaba junto a Gohan, la otra Uzumaki había estado muy allegada a ellos y cuando no era ella era Ino o Sakura, en definitiva, la "competencia" por el chico Son se estaba intensificando, sobre todo durante esos últimos días, en los cuales Karin se había vuelto casi inseparable de Naruko y Gohan en sus entrenamientos.

Bien… Comencemos- Goku acercándose quedo justo en frente de Naruko que le miraba, el Son mayor poso su mano derecha sobre la gran y suave cabellera rubia de la chica, mientras se intentaba concentrar para entrar a su mente, como así decirlo, antes solo había podido leer los pensamientos de los demas, pero, gracias a su entrenamiento intentaría ir un paso más allá. Todo esto pasaba mientras, Jiraiya entre los arbustos cercanos observaba embelesado a varias señoritas que se bañaban cerca de la gran cascada que se podía apreciar, pero como él decía, "esto es una investigación", Karin al ver lo que el viejo hacia lo golpeo hasta que Gohan se la quito de encima, por su culpa las lindas chicas escaparon a sabiendas de que alguien les miraba, sin más remedio el ermitaño del monte Myoboku también comenzó a observar lo que Goku estaba haciendo.

-Concéntrate, Naruko-chan…- decía en voz baja Goku mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Hasta que…

De repente el Son apareció en un lugar oscuro, parecía una especie de pasillo, con paredes de concreto y tuberías a lo largo del techo, de las cuales algunas goteaban, el suelo estaba inundado, Naruko no había podido entrar pero no importaba a hora mismo el Saiyajin sabría la identidad de esa "bestia" que se escondía en la chica.

En el mundo exterior, Jiraiya, Gohan y Karin miraban como los dos tanto Goku como Naruko no se movían de sus posiciones, indicando que había resultado lo que él Son mayor había dicho.

Volviendo con el Saiyajin azabache, este caminaba entre los pasillos inundados de agua, siguiendo una débil pero constante luz al final de un pasillo largo y sinuoso, podía escuchar como lentamente se agravaban lo que parecían gruñidos o rugidos, no lo tenía claro, solo sabía que aquella cosa ya se escuchaba cerca.

 **-*Grrrr*-** se escucho el gruñido un poco más, cosa que indicaba que el Son ya estaba cerca de donde el Kyubi le aguardaba.

-Grrrr… ¿Quién eres tú?- una voz canina y gruesa se escucho de repente, mientras ante Goku se alzaba una enorme puerta con el kanji "sello" pegado entre las dos puertas de un aparente metal. El Son mayor miro con sumo asombro y cuidado como estaba ese lugar, por la oscuridad no podía ver bien lo que fuera que se ocultaba detrás de la penumbra de ese sitio, lo único que podía ver era un gran par de ojos rojos como la sangre mirarle atento, era la primera vez que había visto a alguien entrar en su fortaleza, por lo que Kurama también se sorprendió al ver aquel extraño. -Hola, soy Son Goku- a Goku sin importarle en lo más mínimo el Kyubi saludo como comúnmente lo hacía, cosa que exalto al gran animal encerrado que no dejaba de verle con esos ojos de un rojo intenso.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Son Goku?!- la voz molesta de Kurama dejaba en claro que no le gustaba ver a Goku ahí, pues se podía sentir abrumado con el tremendo poder que emanaba del Saiyajin y eso que estaba tranquilo. -Quiero que le permitas a Naruko-chan usar tu poder… Solo eso- poniendo una expresión seria el Son hablaba.

El Kyubi se quedo callado por unos momentos, ¿Había escuchado bien? Si, al parecer sí. -jajajajaja- soltó una gran carcajada la bestia con cola, haciendo que Goku se pusiera aun más serio. -¿Quién eres tú para venir aquí y pedirme semejante tontería?-

-¿Crees que es una tontería?- hablo completamente serio, mientras desprendía un poco de poder, cosa que hizo que el zorro callara sus carcajadas. _-"El poder que este tipo desprende es masivo, a hora entiendo por qué me he sentido tan inquieto en estos meses, es increíble, su poder es tan intenso que incluso estando encerrado dentro de esta mocosa puedo sentirlo con total claridad"-_ pensó en ese hecho el animal, pues era la verdad.

Goku por su parte continuaba mirándole atento, pues esperaba una respuesta por parte del gran zorro encerrado en aquella gigantesca jaula. -Grrr… Está bien, permitiré que esa mocosa use un poco de mi poder- por fin decía sintiéndose resignado por tan repentinos sucesos, esto hizo que el azabache esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Es bueno escuchar eso…-

-A hora si… Dime extraño, ¿Por qué posees un poder tan inmenso?- preguntaba con curiosidad Kurama a la par que su silueta se comenzaba a notar detrás de los barrotes, desvelando como varias colas ondeaban furiosas por detrás del gran cuerpo del animal de pelaje naranja, similar al color del dogi de Goku.

-No soy de este planeta…- respondió a secas el Saiyajin sin perder la tenue sonrisa que esta había presentado desde hacía unos momentos.

El gran zorro se quedo pensativo, era imposible eso que acababa de escuchar, aun que, a decir verdad no era tan tonto pues Kaguya había llegado a ese mundo un milenio atrás, siendo esta también una extraterrestre.

 _-"¿A caso el es un… Saiyajin? A los seres que Kaguya tanto les temía"-_ Kurama pensó mirando la cola de mono que se enrollaba alrededor de la cintura de un Goku aun sonriente. -¿Eres un Saiyajin?- se atrevió a preguntar la bestia con cola, cosa que sorprendió a Goku, ya que este no se esperaba que precisamente el Kyubi le conociera, al menos al hablar de su raza.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoces a los Saiyajin?- contra preguntaba el pelinegro, esperando una respuesta para saciar su creciente curiosidad al saber que Kurama les conocía.

Se removió en su jaula, a hora la historia que su "padre" les había contado tenía sentido, de ahí venia el miedo de Kaguya y el "ellos llegaran".

-Hace mucho, mi padre nos conto una historia, a mí y a mis hermanos…- comenzó a hablar refiriéndose a las otras vestías con cola. -Durante su pelea contra su madre, la princesa Kaguya, esta le había comentado sobre la existencia de unos seres capaces de destruir mundos, esos seres atacaron el mundo natal de ella y por eso llego a la tierra hace mucho… Ella los llamaba: Saiyajin-

Goku se rasco una mejilla en confusión, no había captado precisamente todas las palabras, además, era factible ese hecho considerando que antes de que los Saiyajin se instalaran en el planeta tsufuru habían atacado otros mundos durante su escapatoria de su planeta natal.

 _[Nota del autor: Se que esto no fue así, pero, hay que darle "folclore" a la historia, y que mejor que un pasado remoto en donde las razas de Goku y Kaguya ya se habían encontrado e incluso combatido. Fin de nota.]_

-Ya veo…- el Son decía en voz baja analizando lo que el gigantesco zorro naranja le acababa de contar.

-Dime, Son Goku… ¿Eres o no, un Saiyajin?- volvía a preguntar Kurama sintiéndose impaciente por saber la verdadera naturaleza de aquel tipo musculoso y con una sonrisa un poco tonta.

-Si…- respondía a secas, haciendo que el Kyubi confirmara por fin que esa vieja historia era verdad. -¿Estás aquí para destruir este mundo?-

-No… Estoy aquí para protegerlo- la respuesta de Goku fue decisiva y firme, haciendo ver a Kurama que realmente decía la verdad, pensó por un momento que tal vez no era buena idea ir en contra de alguien tan poderoso, no por él, no le importaba nadie en lo absoluto, pero, si por este mundo, pues por extraño que pareciera algo le decía que un hecho aterrador estaba a punto de suceder, un hecho que pondría en riesgo no solo a Konoha si no al mundo entero, grandes batallas se librarían y tal vez ese tipo que tenía en frente era el único medio de defensa que el mundo ninja poseía, era su instinto el que le dictaba aquello o tal vez era otra cosa de la cual aun no se daba cuenta, pero al final sucedería por qué sucedería.

-Algo me dice que muy pronto este mundo estará en un verdadero riesgo, por tu culpa- Goku no entendió a que se refería tan de repente el zorro con aquellas palabras, pero, sin hacerle tanto caso solo se limito a observarle en silencio hasta que volvió hablar.

-En fin… Nos vemos…- el Son se despedía de Kurama que miraba como desaparecía de donde estaba, pues este había roto el contacto con el subconsciente de Naruko. -Grrr… Son Goku… ¿Qué escondes?- se preguntaba la bestia con cola acomodándose en su lugar para después cerrar los ojos y fingir sueño.

Goku y Naruko por fin habrían sus ojos, la chica de mirada azul se había sentido un poco rara, como si algo se hubiera desbloqueado dentro de ella, miro a Goku que retiraba su mano de su cabeza y con una sonrisa apacible también le observaba. -Ya esta, creo que a hora ya podrás usar ese chakra-

-¡¿De verdad, Goku-sensei?!- con emoción la chica preguntaba sin dejar de ver al adulto que estaba frente a ella. -¡Claro…! Creo jeje- con un pulgar arriba Goku se alejaba de la chica que le siguió con la mirada.

 _-"Ese señor es muy hábil"-_ Karin que no perdía detalle decía, a la par que también miraba de reojo la gran sonrisa que Gohan sostenía mirando a Naruko, esto le molesto internamente aun que no logro discernir el por qué.

-Bien, a hora intentemos algo… Si es verdad que puedes usar el chakra del zorro lo intentaremos- Jiraiya parándose de su lugar caminaba tranquilo hasta donde estaba su ahijada que le miro confusa. -¿Cómo Ero-sennin?- la chica pregunto a su nuevo sensei, había tomado la manía de decirle sabio pervertido, a él le incordiaba pero disimulaba que no era así. _-"Juro que si me vuelve a decir así, le doy un coscorrón que le partirá la cabeza"-_ pensaba girando sus ojos fastidiado después de que las chicas a las cuales observaba se le habían escapado por culpa de la otra Uzumaki, es decir, Karin.

-Bueno, Gohan, creo que debemos dejarlos entrenar…- Goku acercándose a los dos chicos hablaba. -Sí, está bien…- el joven Son miro a Karin la cual se intimido un poco por la forma tan cariñosa como Gohan le miraba. -¿No vienes, Karin-chan?- preguntaba extendiendo su mano. _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ pensó intentando controlar sus nervios, ese chico desde hacía unos días la ponía muy nerviosa, así como que también le encantaba ver su sonrisa cálida justo igual que como a Naruko, Sakura, Hinata e Ino. -¡S-si! Vamos…- por fin respondía al notar como tardaba en dar una simple respuesta, Gohan solo río un poco ante esto, mientras, ambos chicos se agarraban del Son mayor que usaría su teletransportación. -Bueno, adiós…- despidiéndose de Jiraiya y Naruko, los tres desaparecían del lugar, en especial Naruko estaba un poco celosa, pues esa chica de su mismo clan se la pasaba con ellos, por no decir que cuando ella no era eran Ino o Sakura y también aun que en menos frecuencia Hinata. _-"Espero que no intentes nada con Gohan-kun, cuatro ojos"-_ Naruko se perdió en ese pensamiento a la par que Jiraiya le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice. -Ese chico te gusta, ¿Verdad?- de repente preguntaba el sabio ermitaño exaltando a Naruko que le miro molesta. -Bueno… Etto…-

-jajajaja- reía el hombre de pelo blanco al ver como de estar molesta había pasado a avergonzada por haber sido descubierta. -¡No se ría!- exigía la chica rubia haciendo un puchero. -Bueno, bueno… Está bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento, ¿Te parece?-

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy lista, de verás!- volvía a estar emocionada, quien sabe que geniales jutsus aprendería de ese pervertido, pero bueno, mientras no intentara pasarse de listo todo estaría bien.

 _-"Veamos si lo que acabas de hacer funciono, Goku"-_ con ese pensamiento en la mente de Jiraiya el entrenamiento de Naruko daba comienzo, tenían poco tiempo, pues en menos de dos semanas se llevarían a cabo las finales de los exámenes Chunin.

* * *

Goku aparecía con los dos chicos en su casa, en donde por supuesto estaban Kushina y Mikoto, ambas mujeres estaban realizando distintos quehaceres, además, de que al Saiyajin ya no lo dejarían descansar tanto, pues dentro de poco se casarían.

-¡¿Goku-kun, puedes venir por favor?!- se escucho desde dentro de la casa la voz de Mikoto, que al parecer le había detectado cerca gracias al entrenamiento para sentir el Ki de los demás. -Bueno, chicos los dejo, veré que quiere Mikoto-chan…- Goku entraba a la casa, dejando solos a Gohan y a Karin que solo se quedaron observando como el Son mayor cerraba la puerta tras de sí después de haber entrado.

-Estoy aburrido….- de repente Gohan decía estirando sus brazos al viento, ante esto se gano la mirada carmesí de Karin que le observaba con detenimiento. -¿Q-Qué te parece dar una vuelta por la aldea?- sugería de repente Karin que se había vuelto apenar por lo que ella misma acababa de decir. -Claro, por qué no- respondía con entusiasmo el chico, por fin se le había cumplido el "sueño" a la chica pelirroja, claro, el cual era pasar tiempo a solas con Gohan, pero no les sería tan fácil, pues alguien les observaba. _-"¡Ni creas que Gohan-kun es tuyo!"-_ una chica rubia y de mirada celeste fruncía el ceño en descontento por lo allegada que esa chica nueva se había hecho con "su Gohan-kun".

El pobre semi-Saiyajin estaba en medio de una pelea que ni si quiera había comenzado aun y lo peor de todo era que el mismo había sido el causante directo e indirecto de semejante conflicto.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-"¡Se fuerte, Hinata-chan!"-_ [Hinata recordaba con cariño los ánimos de Gohan cuando peleo con Neji, pues la oji perla ya había reconocido que tenia sentimientos por el chico.]

-¡Tú no me puedes gustar! ¡Tú quieres a Naruko…! ¡No a mí!- [Sakura miraba la foto del equipo siete pues aun que le doliera admitirlo había desarrollado sentimientos de Gohan solo que tenía miedo de reconocerlo.]

 _-"Debo perder a esa entrometida"-_ [Karin llevaba como muñeco de trapo a Gohan intentando perder a Ino que literalmente los perseguía.] -¿Ino-chan?- [Gohan se sorprendió al ver que Ino le esperaba después de haberse despedido de Karin.]

-Lo siento, Kiri pero mi felicidad como mujer es primero- [Mei observando el atardecer de la aldea por fin tomaba una decisión con respecto a lo que sentía por el Saiyajin mayor.]

-Se durmió- [Con una sonrisa, Jiraiya se cargaba a Naruko después de un largo día de entrenamiento, pues la chica rubia había quedado agotada.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Conflictos internos". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Mizukage-sama- [Mikoto estaba sorprendida de ver a Mei en frente de la puerta en la residencia Son] -Tenemos que hablar-

 **Antes de irme me gustaría tomarme la libertad de recomendarles el fic de mi amigo "Bellzador" cuyo título es "Más allá de la realidad" una gran historia que recientemente he comenzado a leer en la cual Gohan y Trunks son los protagonistas en el mundo de Fairy Tail, pues como supondrán es un crossover jeje. Espero les guste. Cuídense.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	39. Capitulo 38: Conflictos internos

_**Buenas compañeros, celebrando los doscientos seguidores del fic les presento el siguiente capítulo de Los Ninjas Son, grandes gracias a todos quienes han apoyado desde el principio, tanto quienes solo lee, a quienes siempre han comentado o al menos lo han hecho en un episodio, la verdad no sé como agradecérselos amigos, son grandes, pues gracias a ustedes la inspiración no cesa y espero que eso siga así, pues pronto, la saga más decisiva comenzara jeje. Nos vemos y disfruten amigos. Adiós y cuídense**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks mate, I hope you like this chapter also just as you liked the conversation between Goky and Kurama and with 21, as I had already told you, the Andriode will not use its Majin form, but on the contrary, it will be able to use another one. Thanks again and see you._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for all the support you give me friend, not only in this story but also in Fairy Dragon, see you soon. I'll read to you later, see you later._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _If friend, the girl is very good and has excellent attacks, just as you say I will change it a bit in this story as it would be incoherent to leave her with her power of Majin, however, it will remain ultra powerful this I am sure. We are reading. Take care and greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks again for reading and commenting mate, you are appreciated from the heart. See you soon._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Pues la verdad si, Kiri se va a quedar sin Mizukage, aun que intento sea lo más justificado posible jaja, gracias por los doscientos seguidores amigo, son grandes. Nos vemos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Hola amigo, bueno la verdad, las únicas que tendrán hijos de Goku serán Kushina y Mikoto, por el momento claro, aun que dudo que Mei o Tsunade tengan, pero eso si, 21 puede ser otra opción jeje. Gracias por el apoyo constante, no sé como agradecértelo. Hasta otra y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Hola amigo y gracias por la sugerencia del lazo emocional entre Jiraiya y Gohan, tal vez lo implemente en un futuro o en la segunda temporada, veré como ajusto eso ya que la idea si me agrado y siempre valoro las ideas y sugerencias que me hacen, y con respecto al traje, llevar razón, lo cambien un poco, pero a términos generales es parecido jeje. Gracias, cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Hola y gracias por comentar amigo(a) respondiéndote la pregunta, pues estoy indeciso de ver quien será el primer beso de Gohan, por el momento no puedo responderte con certeza por esa misma indecisión, ya se verá, de nuevo gracias y cuídate mucho compañero(a)._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bueno que te ha agradado el cap, espero que este también sea de tu gusto, respondiéndote tu pregunta, pues Sasuke aparecerá en el cap que sigue, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós y gracias._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Que bueno es leerte de nuevo amigo, de verdad, que, qué bueno es, respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues básicamente Kurama se refiere a los Androides, eso quiso decir jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Claro amigo, puedes usar la "idea" de Kaguya, no veo el por qué no, siempre y cuando quien escribe le dé su propio toque personal, la misma idea siempre sonara fresca y no repetitiva por lo que no veo el inconveniente para no dejarte usar "ideas originales". Gracias por el apoyo y espero conti de tu fic jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias por siempre leer y comentar compañero, gracias por las horas invertidas en estar leyendo, de verdad, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te lo agradece de corazón, me despido deseándote lo mejor en tu vida. hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La Androide 21 puede convertirse en Súper Saiyajin al tener células S en su cuerpo, solo que hay un problema con su control de sus impulsos al no poder controla tanto poder-_

 _-Hinata admite para sí misma lo que siente por Gohan-_

 _-Mei ha tomado la decisión de ser feliz al lado del infantil Saiyajin mayor-_

 _-Sakura tiene miedo de reconocer lo que siente por el joven semi-Saiyajin-_

 _-Jiraiya se siente orgulloso de Naruko-_

 _-Pronto una conversación de "mujer a mujer" se dará entre las prometidas del Son y Mei-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 38: Conflictos internos.**

Hinata miraba el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación en el hospital de Konoha, Naruko, su querida amiga había venido a verla, así mismo casi todos sus amigos también lo habían hecho durante los días anteriores, claro que Gohan también había ido y como siempre, le alentó a no desistir, deseándole una pronta recuperación que pronto esperaba verla bien. Estaba feliz la oji perla, ver el rostro calmado y sonriente del joven Son le había llenado de motivos para recuperarse.

 _-"¡Sigue fuerte, Hinata-chan!"-_

Resonó en su mente aquel grito por parte del chico al cual quería, pues esa era la verdad, ya era hora de que reconociera que se había enamorado de Gohan, aun y a pesar de saber que también Naruko e Ino sentían algo por él, eso la desmotivaba pero, también sabia el cuanto el se preocupaba por ella, así que tal vez, solo tal vez tenía un poquito de esperanza para estar con el chico que quería.

-Nunca me rendiré, por ustedes…- musitaba entre las sabanas la chica, teniendo muy presentes en su mente los rostros de su casi hermana y el semi-Saiyajin.

Recordaba como se había comenzado a sentir atraída por Gohan, pues desde el principio le había atraído bastante, claro, solo como amigos aun que a hora que realmente hacia la labor de pensar esa "etapa" había sido solo eso, una etapa que terminaba para desvelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde el principio en que cruzaron palabra fue para ser ayudada por el chico de mirada oscura, estaban un día en la academia, Iruka presentaba un nuevo estudiante revelando que ese nuevo estudiante era el chico recién llegado y al cual ya había visto días pasados en el parque cercano a la academia, así como que también supo que había salvado a Naruko de un ladrón, no conocía los detalles ya que su amiga rubia no le quiso decir nada por vergüenza, ella era así y lo respetaba.

La chica se atoro en unos problemas matemáticos sobre lanzamiento de shurikens y ángulos de trayectoria, no era mala en la materia, era solo que esos problemas en particular le habían hecho perder más tiempo del que deberían, pues con los asuntos de su clan y demás cosas, casi no había tenido tiempo de estudiar por aquel entonces, pero en eso, Gohan que curiosamente estaba en su pupitre adyacente se acerco y con cuidado le explico las formulas para solucionar los problemas, ella estaba muy agradecida, pues mientras él le explicaba esa sonrisa cálida y llena de amistad nunca dejo de estar presente, así como pequeñas risitas nerviosas por parte del chico, cosa que sorprendentemente hacia que la chica venciera su timidez por instantes, instantes que paso al lado del chico azabache. Recordaba en especial una ocasión en la calle, ella venia de regreso de la academia, pero en una esquina se topo con los niños que siempre la molestaban, quiso pasarlos de largo pero estos importándoles poco no la dejaban pasar, regularmente Naruko siempre la acompañaba la cual la defendía de esos brabucones pero lamentablemente al no estar su madre en casa, la pequeña Uzumaki debía irse directamente a esta para hacer el quehacer, cosa que dejaba sola a su amiga de mirada clara, el apareció, pues el chico también regresaba de la academia y daba la casualidad de que su camino quedaba justo por donde se iba al terreno de los Hyuga, después de varios insultos de los chicos, estos corrieron al ver como Gohan piso el suelo con fuerza y lo fracturo de inmediato, fue suficiente para que esos chicos dejaran de molestarla, al menos por ese día, le agradeció la ayuda pero el solo se limito a sonreír de nuevo y decirle, que siempre le apoyaría rascando su nuca en pena.

-Gohan-kun…- con voz suave y temblorosa le nombraba, recordando como la protegió en el remolino, como se expuso aquella cosa para salvarla, era algo que nunca se cansaría de agradecerle, pues en ese instante sus sentimientos comenzaron a nacer por él, siempre apoyándola, alentándola, haciéndola más fuerte con cada nueva palabra llena de cariño que este le decía, sin duda ese chico tenía un gran corazón, tanto así que sin darse cuenta había enamorado a mas de una chica sin saber que lo había hecho, un efecto extraño pero curiosamente atrayente, en exceso atrayente. _-"Te quiero…"-_ pensó por última vez la chica antes de recostarse de nuevo y de forma completa sobre la gran cama blanca, soñaba con decirle que le quería, pero, era tan difícil hablar, tan complicado decirle lo que sentía, ni si quiera Naruko siendo tan directa como era le había dicho algo, a hora ella siendo tan tímida como lo era menos lo haría, no obstante, ese sentimiento estaba ahí, dispuesto a ser expresado, como una pequeña flor que florece ante el roció de la mañana, esperando ansiosa los rayos del Sol, que en este caso, sería el corazón del joven Saiyajin.

Se quedo quieta, apacible sobre la cama, imaginándose un sinfín de escenarios en los que ella estaba junto a el chico, incluso se había imaginado una familia, era tan cursi y sentimental, pero así era ella y eso mismo sin darse cuenta le atraía enormemente al chico Son, pues el también estaba confundido, por un lado estaban Naruko e Ino pero por el otro estaban ella y Sakura, a las cuales también protegía con tanta devoción y dedicación, sin duda los conflictos internos del corazón eran los más difíciles de ganar, incluso para un Saiyajin todo poderoso como el mismo lo era.

* * *

Gohan caminaba al lado de Karin, la chica lo había traído por todos lados de la aldea, mientras, alejada de ellos y escondida se encontraba Ino, siguiéndolos, pero solo se le olvido un leve detalle, tanto Gohan como Karin podían sentir la presencia de los demás, por que escondida no estaba, pero aun si supiera eso no los dejaría de seguir, últimamente no había convivido con el chico Son lo que hubiera querido así que cuando fue a su casa a verle encontrárselo con Karin no fue precisamente algo bueno para ella, pues temía que esa chica salida de la nada le quitara a su futuro novio, la chica Yamanaka estaba decidida a que así fuera.

-Gohan-kun… ¡Mira!- la chica de mirada rojiza paro de repente en frente de un gran ventanal, pues había visto un vestido que le había gustado bastante, el chico había sido arrastrado dentro del establecimiento por la mano suave y fuerte de Karin, siendo que Ino se acerco un poco más para ver mejor. _-"No entiendo por qué a las mujeres les entusiasma tanto la ropa"-_ el chico estaba completamente confundido por lo que Karin hacía, a pesar de no poder comprar nada la chica pelirroja miraba todo tipo de prendas que le parecían lindas y hermosas, sobre todo aquellas que pudieran resaltar su cabello, ya que a diferencia de Kushina ella no tenía ningún complejo con que este fuera rojo como el mismísimo fuego.

 _-"Esa tonta… ¡Suelta a Gohan-kun!"-_ Ino escondida desde la otra parte de la calle detrás de un poste de luz pensaba con clara ira en su rostro, no soportaba ver que otra chica estuviera tan cerca de "su chico". Primero Naruko y a hora otra Uzumaki, de plano Ino las tenía como enemigas.

-¡Vamos, Gohan-kun!- salían del local de nuevo con prisa, siendo Karin la que jalaba a Gohan que no oponía resistencia a las demandas de la Uzumaki pelirroja, aun que tal vez dedujo que la chica quería perder a su perseguidora que les seguía de cerca, quería intervenir pero conociéndolas no harían caso en lo más mínimo, y así continuaron caminando sin parar por la calle, casi corriendo por la impaciencia de Karin que se iba fijando de tienda en tienda por toda la aldea. -Karin-chan espera, por favor…- fue en vano, Karin no detenía su marcha casi corriendo por la calle, ante la mirada de los peatones que miraban sin entender la escena.

 _-"Debo perder a esa tonta rubia"-_ Karin mirando levemente hacia atrás, notaba como Ino les seguía, estaba determinada a perderla o de lo contrario su "cita" con el joven Son estaría arruinada.

 _-"¿Por qué Ino-chan nos sigue…? Y ¿Cuándo me metí en esto_?"- el azabache se perdía en aquellas preguntas sin dejar de caminar apresurado mientras era jalado por Karin.

Desde un balcón una chica de mirada verde observaba como esa muchacha a la cual Gohan había salvado lo jalaba, a la par que también observaba como Ino los estaba, literalmente, persiguiendo, suspiro, esto le recordaba a como ella casi siempre se la pasaba con respecto a la rubia y Sasuke, no podía sentirse preocupada por él, pero, muy dentro de ella ya no sentía esa necesidad de estar con él, solo le apreciaba, como una amiga aprecia a un amigo, pero.

-Su sonrisa…- murmuraba la chica observando como el joven semi-Saiyajin se alejaba siendo aun jalado. -Gohan-kun…-

Recordó la victoria contra Rock Lee, la victoria de ese chico, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho cuando recordaba aquella gran sonrisa llena de alegría que se instalo en su rostro cuando dijeron que había vencido, desde el país de las Olas había estado confundida, esa sensación de brisa cubriéndola mientras estaba sentada sobre su espalda recorriendo los azules cielos de esa tierra, miro hacia el interior de su cuarto, el cual era modesto, muy reducido para el gusto de una chica de su edad, camino a paso lento hasta establecerse frente a su tocador, sus largos cabellos rosados caían en cascada sobre su espalda, a la par que se quitaba su banda ninja de la cabeza, una vez retirada la observo, solo para después volver a ver hacia fuera, sintiendo como los ya débiles rayos del Sol chocaban contra su blanca piel, volvió a soltar otro suspiro regresando su mirada hacia las cosas que descansaban sobre su tocador, un gran espejo en el cual se podía apreciar con total nitidez, así como productos para el cabello y piel, se había cuidado tanto, sin saber que la fortaleza se debe ganar y no esperar… Eso le volvió a recordar a él, recordaba los entrenamientos con su padre, Son Goku y Naruko así como con Sasuke, había asistido a varios y pudo notar la gran dedicación que los tres le ponían, obviamente Naruko y Sasuke no podían seguirle el ritmo al joven Son pero, eso no quitaba que lo intentaban con todos sus ánimos con el afán de hacerse más fuertes.

-¿Qué siento por ti?- el tacto con su piel desnuda la estremeció, mientras, leves lágrimas se marcaban en sus ojos esmeralda, esperando el momento preciso para derramarse sin pudor, pues la confusión se estaba convirtiendo en negación y aceptación. -Tú no me puedes gustar… Además, tu quieres a Naruko no a mi… Ino está detrás de ti, yo… Yo quiero a Sasuke-kun no a ti, baka- mirando una foto sobre su tocador hablaba, en un intento de convencerse que ese tonto chico amable no había entrado en su corazón, ¿Cuántas veces le había protegido? ¿Cuántas veces no la había hecho reír? ¿Cuántas veces…? No se miro preocupado por ella.

Sasuke no era él, y el no era Sasuke, era una verdad tan evidente como la Luna y el Sol. dejo soltar su banda ninja dejándola caer de súbito contra el piso de su habitación a la par que tomaba aquella foto, la foto que se habían tomado un bello día soleado después de la misión en la que descubrió su confusión, al chico que le profesaba amor estaba a la izquierda del grupo, a su lado estaba Naruko con una gran y clara sonrisa, mientras juntito a la Uzumaki, ella misma estaba, con una sonrisa tímida y fugaz, que pareciera que en cualquier momento se le fuese a escapar y nunca más presentar y a su lado, como siempre sonriente, feliz, lleno de vida estaba él, con su banda ninja usada como cinturón, sus nudillos apoyados en su cintura y con un dogi purpura que usaba para entrenar, llevo su mano derecha hasta su imagen, tocándola con sus yemas no pudo evitar no dejar caer varias lagrimas sobre esta, echándole toda la culpa por lo que sentía, pues había logrado arrancarle a su amor de la infancia para meterse ahí, en un lugar prohibido para él: Su corazón o eso temía.

Dejo la foto llena de lagrimas sobre el tocador de nuevo, se agacho y tomo su banda ninja, pensando en cómo se sentía cada vez que lo miraba reír como el tonto inocente que era, pero que a la vez también cuando se ponía serio lo hacía denotando una madurez increíble, no le gustaba pelear, el mismo lo había dicho, pero, cuando ella o Naruko estaban en problemas no dudaba ni un segundo en cuidar de ellas, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado y aun que ella no le recriminaba nada, de cierto modo si lo culpaba, pero no por lo que le paso a Sasuke si no por preferir salvar a otra chica que a ella y a su amiga rubia, no podía evitar no sentirse celosa cuando esa misma rubia, Ino o recientemente, esa tal Karin se acercaban a él o incluso lo abrazaban, sentía como su coraje se manifestaba pero intentaba acallarlo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía miedo, miedo de reconocer lo que sentía, pues cuando menos se dio cuenta, Gohan había cautivado de verdad ese corazón suyo, terco y completamente entregado a alguien que no le apreciaba como debía, pero que a hora se sentía tan dichoso de sentir esto por alguien que si la valoraría, el único problema que había era, que ella misma se permitiera expresarse, cosa que como ya se había mencionado le daba miedo, temor de que no la aceptara, que solo la quisiese como amiga, ese sin dudas era su mayor y más profundo temor.

* * *

Parque de Konoha:

La Mizukage, Mei Terumi, siempre caracterizada por que los hombres la perseguían y no al revés, pero desde hace tres semanas, eso había cambiado, había conocido a un hombre tan bueno y puro, digno, noble, tonto pero muy amable, esa forma de proteger a sus seres queridos era lo que más le había llamado la atención, el cómo se había molestado al ver como aquel extraño ninja no solo había atacado a su prometida pelirroja, sino también por ella misma. _-"¿De verdad podría estar con él?"-_ se preguntaba de forma incesante mientras se acomodaba en el banco en donde miraba el atardecer, había salido a caminar un poco por la aldea, encontrándose con aquel tan apacible y cómodo sitio, decidió quedarse y contemplar las nubes del ocaso anunciando la noche y las estrellas.

Siempre coqueta, pero por alguna razón eso no funcionaba con él, le había intentado seducir pero, no se atrevió, se sintió insegura así que solo se limito abrazarlo y sentir su calor, su fuerte aroma masculino, se embriago de ese olor, llegando a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa se dejo caer sobre la cama, durante la cena Ao le había preguntado por qué estaba de tan buen humor, ella solo le respondió que las conversaciones sobre la nueva alianza iban muy bien y estaba feliz por ello, más su ninja no era tonto y sabía que esa sonrisa no era por otra cosa que no fuera un hombre, en este caso, el Saiyajin conocido como el "guerrero dorado".

-Si logro que me acepte…- musito asegurándose de que nadie cercano le escuchase, a la par que se ruborizaba completamente, le encanto sentir los músculos tan definidos de su espalda, a la par que podía también sentir la dura y firme piel lisa de su mejilla, tan apetecible como una manzana madura, lista para ser devorada por una hábil boca. -Pero, ¿Quien podría sustituirme como Mizukage?- realmente se estaba pensando aquello, durante años había buscado sin cesar a un buen hombre, que la mirase y quisiera por lo que era y no por el cómo se miraba, ese hombre era el Son mayor, que en ningún momento mostro interés en ella, al menos de forma sexual, pues la única atracción que había manifestado el guerrero de naranja fue pedirle a Mei que peleara contra él, pues esa habilidad de escupir lava por la boca le había parecido, a sus palabras, genial, río un poco al recordar aquello, de lo mucho que logro conocer de él durante el día que estuvo en la aldea de la niebla fue eso mismo, le apasionaba pelear, pero también demostraba que no solo pensaba en eso, pues casi todo el día se la paso preocupado ante la regañada que le darían, volvió a reír cerrando sus ojos levemente, era muy gracioso, era tan natural que seguía sin creerse que existiera alguien tan poderoso y tan bueno en este mundo, durante el día de ayer había descubierto más cosas, el mismo le había platicado que no era de este mundo y que no usaba chakra, sin duda se quedo impresionada, muchísimo más que aquella ocasión cuando lo miro convertido, en eso, lo que él llamaba, "Súper Saiyajin", dejo salir un suspiro entre cortado de su boca, elevando la vista a los últimos rayos de luz que el Sol despedía en el horizonte, en breve la oscuridad comenzaría a presentarse, había tomado una decisión, se arriesgaría y lo haría, pero primero debía hablar con sus prometidas, debía dejar las cosas claras y declararles abiertamente que Son Goku era quien le gustaba, durante semanas se había taladrado la cabeza pensando solo en él y cuando lo miro de nuevo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, realmente feliz, como si fueran viejos amigos y se volvieran a rencontrar, pero esta felicidad era más propia de una mujer feliz por ver al hombre que le gustaba, que quería. _-"Kiri lo siento, pero… Mi felicidad como mujer esta primero"-_ pensó la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color verde claro, ya no dejaría que el amor se le escapara de nuevo o de lo contrario tal vez ya nunca más lo volvería a encontrar. Se levanto del banco, no antes de ver como varias bandadas de aves volaban por sobre su cabeza, haciéndola recordar de forma casi instantánea aquella ocasión en la que Goku se despidió de ella, quería sentir como se sentía volar, tocar las nubes, tal vez se lo pediría en algún momento, camino lentamente alejándose del sitio, mientras sonreía de forma interna, tal vez no les gustaría su postura con respecto a su renuncia pero, debía hacer algo con lo que la propia felicidad le dictaba, ya había estado tanto tiempo ocupada en otras cosas menos en ella misma, ya había llegado la hora de ser realmente una mujer.

No sentía estar enamorada del Saiyajin, pero… Si sentía que le gustaba enormemente, disfrutaba de sobre manera verlo reír y tocarse la nuca después de haber dicho alguna tontería, su ánimo tan distinto tenía ese efecto en ella, pues los días que había visto al Son una gran sonrisa se presento en su rostro denotando con claridad que de verdad ese tonto Saiyajin le había cautivado.

* * *

Bosques de Konoha:

Naruko dormía apacible sobre el pasto, había quedado agotada después de un intenso día de entrenamiento, Jiraiya que estaba a su lado le había comprado una paleta de nieve la cual ni si quiera se había terminado de comer antes de quedar profundamente dormida en su espalda, sonreía en sus adentros, esa chica a pesar de ser muy enérgica también tenía un punto débil.

 _-"Si la miraras a hora, Minato…"-_ pensó el sabio del monte Myoboku observando el rostro y ojos cerrados de la chica, esa niña ya parecía adulta pues su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, pero él, siendo el pervertido que era, no la miraba con esos ojos, no podía, era la hija de su discípulo más querido, lo menos que podía hacer era tratarla bien y ni intentar aprovecharse de alguna manera de ella, el viejo estaba recargado bajo un árbol, mirando como el Sol terminaba de ocultarse detrás de las montañas del horizonte, el ocaso se hacía presente ya.

-Casi no tuvimos avances hoy… Pero conociéndola, mañana volverá a entrenar con la misma determinación jeje- sonrió de nuevo a la par que se levantaba de aquel cómodo tronco en el cual había estado descansando, con cuidado tomo a la rubia y la acomodo entre sus brazos, pues como un buen acto de cariño se la llevaría sin despertarla, sin duda esa chica era especial, pensó que el hijo de Goku tenía mucha suerte al haber hecho que esa terca y apasionada muchacha se fijara en él, claro, refiriéndose a la pasión que le pone a las cosas que hace. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de los Son, pues su madre tal vez aun estaba ahí, con Goku, Naruko se abrazo inconscientemente de su cuello, buscando un punto de apoyo adicional para sostenerse, eso hizo detener al hombre de cabello blanco que sin perder su sonrisa agacho un poco la mirada para ver el rostro dormido de la joven. -Sí, es afortunado…- volvió a reiterar en voz baja, pues no la despertaría.

El camino hacia la casa de los Son no fue muy largo, pues en tan solo varios minutos llego, pudo ver a Goku entrenando con un extraño bastón rojo pero no hizo caso a esto y continuo caminando hasta que llego a su lado.

-Hola, Goku…- le saludaba sin soltar a la dormida Naruko.

El Saiyajin detuvo su entrenamiento, sonriente como siempre miro a Jiraiya, arqueo una de sus cejas al ver como el hombre traía a Naruko en brazos, dormida como una bebé. -Naruko-chan se durmió he jeje- divertido esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizante hablaba el guerrero de naranja. -Bueno, todo el día estuvimos entrenando desde que usted se fue así que es normal-

-Eso es bueno, así Naruko-chan se volverá más fuerte-

Mientras Goku platicaba con Jiraiya, Kushina y Mikoto salían de la casa, encontrándose con la extraña escena en donde Jiraiya sostenía a Naruko entre sus brazos. -Jiraiya-sensei…- la pelirroja se apresuro hasta llegar con el mencionado que le miraba tranquilo. -Descuida, solo está dormida, gasto mucho chakra, es todo- le decía intentando calmar lo que parecía preocupación en el rostro de la Uzumaki mayor.

Con cuidado, Jiraiya le paso a Naruko a Goku, que guardándose su báculo sagrado en su espalda la cargo. -La recostare en la cama de Gohan… No creo que dure mucho en despertar- el Saiyajin se introdujo en la casa con la chica entre sus brazos, dejando a Mikoto, Kushina y Jiraiya fuera.

-Kushina…- le llamo el peliblanco haciendo que la susodicha le mirara de nuevo. -¿Si, sensei?-

-Encontraste a un buen hombre…- fue lo único que dijo el pervertido de los sapos, pues a pesar de todo Goku se había ganado su aprecio en esas pocas semanas que le conocía -Y tú también, Mikoto- a hora mirando a la Uchiha decía, girándose para retirarse.

-¿No se quiere quedar a cenar? Ya casi esta lista la cena- Mikoto le ofreció con una sonrisa pero este meneo la cabeza en negación. -No, gracias…- y después de esa corta respuesta el sabio se comenzó alejar dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

 _-"A hora que estoy libre podre investigar a mis anchas"-_ pensó el peliblanco sin perder una pisca de su perversión que volvía a su punto álgido.

Kushina y Mikoto miraban en silencio como se retiraba el sabio de los sapos, solo para después ellas también entrar de nuevo a la casa de los Son.

* * *

Gohan se despedía de Karin, el chico la había acompañado hasta la casa de las Uzumaki, en donde actualmente estaba viviendo, contra todo pronóstico, la Uzumaki de mirada roja había logrado despistar a Ino, pasando el resto del día junto a Gohan, el cual como siempre solo parecía un poco nervioso.

-Gracias, Gohan-kun, me divertí mucho- con una sonrisa la chica desde la puerta de la casa decía, a un chico azabache que estaba justo en frente de ella, este se llevo su mano a la nuca riendo de forma nerviosa. -jeje de nada, Karin-chan-

-Espero que pronto volvamos a repetirlo, ¿Si?- preguntaba la chica, esperanzada de la respuesta del joven Son. -Claro, cuenta con ello, hasta podríamos invitar a Ino-chan, Naruko-chan, Hinata-chan y a Sakura-chan, digo para que Ino-chan no, nos este siguiendo por toda la aldea- nervioso sugería, cosa que no le pareció a Karin pero disimulo como pudo.

-C-Claro…- respondió un poco cortante la pelirroja.

Eso confundió al chico que dejo de reír para verla atento. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- ladeando su cabeza preguntaba mientras notaba como la chica se ruborizaba por alguna razón. -No, claro que no- Karin rápidamente respondía, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba pues estaba pensando hacer algo de que tal vez después se arrepentiría o tal vez no tanto, se acerco al chico quedando justo en frente de su rostro, con claridad podía sentir como la respiración de Gohan llegaba a su cara, pues ella estaba más bajita que él, guiando su boca hacia el rostro de Gohan, que estaba estático por lo nervioso que se había puesto, sintió como unos suaves y cálidos labios se plantaron en su mejilla derecha, brindándole un suave y fugaz beso.

La chica cerrando sus ojos había besado la mejilla derecha del Saiyajin, que por la impresión no había reaccionado a tiempo, quedándose como petrificado en el sitio, Karin soltó una pequeña risita al verlo en ese estado cuando le miro al separarse, se giro y se introdujo rápidamente en la casa sin dejar que Gohan le dijese algo, pues la chica había "huido" ya, Gohan a hora solo se llevo su mano a la mejilla besada, ese cálido beso, los labios de la joven pelirroja, por alguna razón se había quedado inerte, como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo. _-"¿Qué es esto?"-_ se pregunto en su mente mientras recobraba la compostura, sin soltar su mejilla besada también se giro y se comenzó alejar de la casa de las Uzumaki. -Qué raro…- sobando su mejilla y sin dejar de caminar el semi-Saiyajin había recibido un beso en su mejilla de una mujer que no era su madre fallecida.

Caminando por las calles de Konoha, pudo ver como Ino, estaba sentada en un banco, solitaria, con un semblante triste, esto también hizo que el chico se entristeciera, pues sospechaba por que su amiga de mirada celeste estaba así, con paso lento y temeroso se acerco hasta que le llamo pues estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que Gohan se había acercado hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Ino-chan?-

Esa voz que la nombro se le hizo completamente conocida, alzando su mirada y mirando a su lado derecho noto como Gohan estaba parado en medio de la calle, observándole, intentando descifrar el por qué de la tristeza de la rubia Yamanaka.

Se quedo callada, contemplando como el chico se acercaba a ella, para después sentir como este se sentaba a su lado. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas triste, Ino-chan?- el chico azabache con claro tono preocupado preguntaba a la rubia que aun le miraba. -¿Qué sientes por mí, Gohan-kun?- lanzaba aquella pregunta perdida, exaltando al joven de cabellos oscuros pues no se esperaba aquella tan sorpresiva interrogante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué siento… Por… Por ti?- se rasco la nuca sintiéndose de nuevo nervioso, mientras Ino miraba el suelo y recargaba sus manos sobre el banco en donde estaban los dos chicos.

-Sabes… Durante todo este tiempo he pensado sobre lo que siento por ti, Gohan-kun… Te has hecho muy allegado a Naruko y…- se detuvo en sus palabras sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta se comenzaba a formar, su coquetería con el chico era solo para esconder su verdadero nerviosismo y sentimientos, pero había llegado el momento de hablar. -Eso me da miedo- término de decir la oji celeste sin dejar de ver el piso.

Gohan también le siguió en su acción, agachando la mirada y observando las piedras que conformaban la calzada. -Creo que debo ser sincero, ¿No…?- preguntaba con una serena y suave sonrisa haciendo que la Yamanaka le mirara. -Durante todo este tiempo tú y Naruko-chan han sido las chicas más allegadas a mí y lo aprecio. Pensé que no iba a encajar en este mundo pero, me alegra saber que no fue así, he hecho muchos amigos, pero en especial me he hecho amigo de varias señoritas que me hacen muy feliz y me hacen jurarme constantemente que debo proteger este mundo y a ellas…- revelaba el chico sin ver a Ino que estaba atenta ante sus palabras.

Fue cuando volvió a verle, pero a hora denotando tranquilidad en su mirada, intentando transmitirla a Ino que se ruborizo por el contacto visual tan directo y natural. -Ino-chan, estoy confundido… Sé que no debo jugar con ustedes y nunca lo haría pero, no puedo evitar esta confusión que se instauro en mi… Estoy dividido, por un lado estás tú y Naruko-chan, pero también, también siento el deseo de proteger y siempre apoyar a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan, así como que me da pena y siento que debo estar para Karin-chan, esa es la verdad- Gohan se expresaba con total sinceridad, jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de ninguna de sus amigas, pero debía reconocer que cada una de ellas le habían llamado la atención de alguna manera, Ino que escuchaba atenta, abría sus ojos en sorpresa e incredulidad, ¿Le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de varias chicas? O ¿Eran solo tontas imaginaciones suyas? No lo sabía con certeza pero, no quería perder a ese ingenuo y bondadoso chico de mirada oscura. -Mi papá dice que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me podre casar con varias mujeres… Fue un trato que hizo con Hokage-sama, pero yo, yo no quiero jugar con nadie, no sería justo, ni para mí ni para ellas…- volvió hablar Gohan, dejando por fin revelada su condición con el matrimonio y su sangre Son.

 _-"Entonces eso significa, ¿Que más de una mujer podrá estar con él?"-_ Ino se preguntaba en su mente, a la vez que intentaba comprender las palabras del joven Saiyajin.

-Pero no puedo evitar no sentirme tan raro cuando estoy con ustedes, con cada una de ustedes…- esas palabras finales por parte de Gohan sacaron de sus pensamientos a Ino.

El chico realmente estaba tan confundido, sus pensamientos eran tan erráticos y errados, en ocasiones soñaba con Ino, otras con Naruko así como con Hinata y Sakura, pero Karin, esa chica también estaba presente en él desde que la salvo.

-Gohan-kun…- le llamo Ino cosa que hizo que este se girara siendo recibido con otro beso en su mejilla pero a hora en la izquierda, dejándolo más confundido aun. -I-Ino-chan…- musito el chico mientras la mencionada de mirada celeste se separaba de él sin perder su bello rubor. -Yo… Yo también te quiero… Y-Y no me importa si tengo que compartirte con esa tonta de Naruko o con quien sea, pero yo quiero estar contigo, Gohan-kun-

Esas palabras por parte de la rubia dejaron aun más confundido e impresionado a Gohan, que miraba sin entender a Ino que intentaba controlarse lo mejor que podía. -Yo…- quiso hablar pero Ino no le dejo. -No, Gohan-kun… Solo cállate y no digas nada- le pidió abrazándolo, ante el asombro aun presente en el, esa chica realmente le quería y el también estaba seguro que sentía algo por ella pero no solo por ella, si no por el resto de chicas a las cuales apreciaba, sobre todo por Naruko.

Ino se separo de él y sin dejarle hablar se levanto. -Buenas noches, Gohan-kun… Adiós y…- acercándose a él de nuevo le dio otro beso en la mejilla. -Recuerda que te quiero- y dicho lo anterior Ino se comenzó alejar del semi-Saiyajin, que se tocaba aquella mejilla afortunada, pues ya le habían dado tres besos en esta sin apenas hacer nada, estaba tan confundido, pero sabía que debía despejar sus sentimientos pronto o de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer. Y ahí se quedo contemplando durante un rato más la noche ya presente en la aldea, pensativo, cabizbajo al saber sobre su confusión, era tan, pero tan tonto pensar que tal vez, estaba enamorado de varias chicas, chicas tan diferentes entre sí pero que lo hacían feliz por igual. _-"¿Así es como te sientes, papá?"-_ dentro de su mente preguntaba a el cielo nocturno de la aldea a la par que se levantaba del banco y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia su casa.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Laboratorios subterráneos de la Androide 21.

La bella Androide miraba una foto de ella misma cuando aún era humana, ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una Androide? Pensó sintiendo como un gran nudo en su garganta se formaba a la vez que dejaba aquella foto en frente de la mesa en la cual estaba, suspiro, era tan estúpido pensar que había tenido una familia, alguien a quien alguna vez llamo "padre", fue cuando la arrojo con fuerza contra la pared, sin esconder las lagrimas amargas al recordar el momento en el que despertó, claro, ya convertida en una humana modificada, ya no podía esconder el leve pero latente rencor que sentía por su padre, el doctor Maki Gero, pero aun así, se intento controlar, pues necesitaba estar despejada, justo terminaba de hacer aquel dispositivo de ondas Blutz para usarlo como una última carta contra Goku, fue cuando se le vino a la mente ese rosto tan infantil del guerrero al que supuestamente tenía que matar…

-Eres un estúpido… Un estúpido, Saiyajin- apretando los dientes la chica de ojos azules dijo a la soledad del laboratorio, se sentía tan idiota al pensar que ese estúpido mono se le presentaba entre sueños, ella no tenia mal corazón, pero, ese objetivo, ese maldito objetivo impuesto por su padre, no quería desobedecerlo, pues a pesar de no ser mala, si tenía rencor y odio guardado por el Saiyajin y creía firmemente que la única forma de erradicar esas emociones era derrotándolo y enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su mente, pues no le hacía para nada bien pensar en él, su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se ruborizaban, su respiración se dificultaba un poco, por no decir esa necesidad tan poco clara de verlo, era tan humillante pensar en eso, pero era lo que su propio cuerpo expresaba a la hora de ver alguna imagen de él.

-¡Eres un imbécil…!- con fuerza grito. -Eres un imbécil, padre- volvía a decir, a hora si llorando completamente, pues a pesar de haberse unido "libremente" a las intenciones de su padre, ella lo único que quería era tener una vida normal y comer dulces, como una niña, pues le encantaban y tal vez, conocer a alguien, a un hombre que la amara y protegiera, como la débil mujer que quería ser y no un monstruo modificado en un laboratorio como un montón de carne con anteojos, ojos y boca, se había sentido usada, no sabía por qué pero, se sentía usada, pero aun así, estaba decidida a obedecer, pues su pago por hacerlo sería la libertad, la libertad de su espíritu y alma. _-"Ya casi, Son Goku… Ya casi…"-_ se dijo en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de llorar y ver el vació de su laboratorio, para que después las luces de este se apagaran de forma sorpresiva, dejándola a oscuras, solo a ella y su dolor ya que los lamentos de la chica se escuchaban entre la oscuridad, casi nunca se mostraba así, quería una familia, sentirse normal y lo conseguiría, en el preciso instante en el que mirara el cadáver de su enemigo, un enemigo que le impusieron a la fuerza y al cual destruiría con su gran poder.

 _[Nota del autor: Al no poder mostrar su forma Majin en esta historia, opte por hacer que se pueda transformar en Súper Saiyajin, pues la chica también tiene células Saiyajin en su cuerpo y si no me cree miren su ficha en la Wiki de Dragón ball y verán que también es Saiyan. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Al día siguiente, casa de los Son.

Ya pasaba del medio día, ambas, Mikoto y Kushina estaban preparando el alimento para los dos Son que entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad, mientras, Naruko continuaba su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y Sasuke continuaba fuera entrenando con Kakashi, al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, o eso se pensaban las dos mujeres del Saiyajin mayor ya que de repente la puerta de la casa comenzó a ser tocada, anunciando que alguien estaba llamando.

-Sí, ya voy…- Mikoto se limpiaba sus manos con un trapo, mientras, dejaba sobre la mesa un plato, Kushina acomodaba las sabanas de la cama del Son mayor así que no podía atender a la puerta, una vez en frente de esta, Mikoto la abrió lentamente revelando a Mei la cual estaba sola pues no se miraban sus escoltas por ningún lado.

-Mizukage-sama…- la Uchiha miro sin entender por qué la castaña estaba en ese lugar, Kushina al escuchar a su amiga de ojos oscuros se asomo desde la puerta de la habitación mirando como Mei con su único ojo visible les observaba, a ambas. -Tenemos que hablar… Es sobre, Son-kun y su contrato matrimonial- dijo sin vacilar la bella Kage de mirada verde exaltando a las otras dos mujeres.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-…Estoy cansada de llegar a mi casa y no ver a nadie, estar sola…- [Mei se expresaba con tono triste ante la mirada de Kushina y Mikoto.] -Lo único que quiero es ser feliz, como ustedes-

-Que tonta jiji- [Karin se burlaba de Naruko al ver que no podía invocar un sapo con Jiraiya.] -¡¿De qué te ríes cuatro ojos?!-

 _-"Se supone que debería estar espían... Investigando, pero en vez de eso, estoy aquí mirando pelear a estas niñas por el hijo de Goku"-_ [Jiraya pensaba lleno de frustración al ver las constantes riñas entre Naruko y Karin.]

-¡Si rompes las cadenas no te preparo el ramen que tanto te gusta por un mes! ¡De verás!- [Kushina regañaba fuertemente a Goku que estaba completamente apresado por las cadenas de la mujer, pues le estaba curando después de un fuerte entrenamiento con Gohan.] -Es… Es… Está bien, Kushina-chan-

-¡Tú, Maki, me convertiste en lo que soy! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás…!- [la Androide 21 gritaba y lloraba en su laboratorio al recordar fragmentos de su pasado.] -Te destruiré, Son… Por que por tu culpa perdí mi humanidad-

-¡…Esperemos ver combates excepcionales, con shinobi excepcionales! ¡Yo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, les doy la bienvenida de forma definitiva…!- [el tercer Hokage daba la bienvenida a las finales de los exámenes, Chunin.] _-"El final se acerca para ti viejo asqueroso"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "De mujer a mujer". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Estoy lista, de veras!- [Naruko junto al resto de chico que pelearían estaban emocionados tras el comienzo.]

 **Bueno les vuelvo a dar las gracias y sé que incordio pero les invito a leer mis otra historia y one-shots, espero les gusten, pues gracias a su apoyo es como se que debo seguir adelante y no decepcionarlos, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	40. Capitulo 39: De mujer a mujer

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello again friend, I appreciate that you continue pending the story and that you liked the last chapter, enjoy this. Greetings and take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Your words partner are grateful, I hope to continue like this, without disappointing hehe. Greetings._

 _ **-IzanagiOmega-**_ _Un gustazo volverte a leer amigo, perdona que ya no haya comentado tu historia, pero no te preocupes que sigo al pendiente por lo que te puedo decir que cada nuevo cap se pone mejor jeje, bueno la verdad y retomando tu comentario, no sé si el sentimentalismo sea lo mío pero de que se me facilita, se me facilita, eso sí lo tengo claro, aun que no se si sea bueno jeje y agradezco el consejo que me das sobre la narración intentare aplicarlo jeje. Saludos de nuevo y enormes éxitos para ti amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _It is good to know that you liked the chapter, I hope that it is also your liking partner. Again, I want to thank you for always commenting and leaving your impressions. See you and cordial greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _He tried to take Gohan's relationship as best I can hehe and with respect to 21 and his feelings, because the truth I will not deny, the girl is confused hehe. Thanks again, see you, take care, friend._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Bueno amigo, ya veré si no "esterilizo" a Jade, es que también no quiero llenar de hijos a Goku jajaja y bueno, Hinata ya declaro estar enamorada de Gohan ya era tiempo jeje al igual que Mei tendrá una charla con sus "superiores" si sabes a lo que me refiero, espero disfrutes pues esto se va a descontrolar como bien dices. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _jajaja No te preocupes amigo, cuando pueda con gusto actualizare jeje, disfruta de este cap, se lo merecen. Saludos y gracias por el interés aun mostrado. Cuídate._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Bueno creo que capítulos así son un poco necesarios jeje, es bueno saber que no te desagrado, a hora si se viene lo bueno, espero también te guste, un gusto como siempre, gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-el rey son goku-**_ _Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que mi fic te siga agradando. Nos vemos._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Gracias por los halagos compañero, a pesar de que para nada me considero un buen escritor hago lo mejor que puedo para entregar capítulos por lo menos entretenidos jeje, además, también gracias por seguirme en mi otra historia, se agradece el interés en estos humildes escritos, me despido, espero leerte pronto de nuevo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Que bueno que te gusto compañero, nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Insisto, las gracias se las debo yo, por que de lo contrario esta historia no avanzaría por la falta de interés pero al ver que de verdad les interesa debo seguirla para no decepcionarles. Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores, pues sin lectores el escritor no tiene por qué escribir más el interés personal pero sin la motivación que solo quienes le leen le pueden dar. Gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Si amigo, estoy de acuerdo, la chica tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta jeje. gracias como siempre por pasarte, leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo compañero. Éxitos._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Aprecio el tiempo que te tomas para leer amigo, de verdad que si, solo que no puedo hacer que 21 tenga su forma Majin ya que sería incoherente para la historia, pues Majin Buu aun no aparece, además, que debo admitirlo, personalmente me gustaría describir a una 21 Súper Saiyajin, espero lo entiendas amigo. Gracias por leer y comentar, se te aprecia, eres grande compañero. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Un gusto leerte de nuevo amigo, si es verdad, Gohan duda, más que nada por que siente que está jugando con las chicas ya que cada una le atrae por algo, no obstante, terminara derribando esas dudas por su propio bien y el de ellas que lo van a querer igual jeje. Saludos y gracias._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Bueno espero que te guste dicha "pelea" pues las interrumpirán jaja. Un saludo cálido de mi parte y me despido deseándote un feliz inicio de semana. Adiós._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Bueno espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto compañero, disfruta jeje. Nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto._

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Si amigo entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero como ya lo dije sería incoherente para la historia ya que tengo planes para esa forma en el futuro, y no te preocupes por spoilearme tengo el videojuego jaja, me hice con el para precisamente conocer a la "verdadera" 21 jeje. Te doy las gracias por comentar y espero entiendas el que por a hora no aparezca la forma Majin de la Androide. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Perdón por tardar tanto en desvelar los sentimientos de Hinata jaja pero es que hay unas chicas mas difíciles que otras, estoy seguro que me entiendes al decirte esto jeje además, te pido paciencia, por fa paciencia amigo jiji ya que primero quiero que todas las chicas del harem de Gohan estén cien por cien seguras de lo que sienten para dar paso a las citas y esas cositas mas de arrumacos jaja por que aun que no se note, soltero, soltero no lo es ya jaja xD. Gracias por comentar, Rey tu fic va súper como se espera de un buen escritor. Saludos y éxitos compañero._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Espero que te la hayas pasado bien leyendo los capítulos nuevos amigo, gracias por comentar se te aprecia. Cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Es bueno saber que te agrada el avance de parejas jeje, a hora bien veré que puedo hacer con respecto a Naruko y que aprenda algo distinto al canon, haber si me dan ideas aparte de las cadenas de diamantina que como dije los créditos a quien me dijo jeje. Saludos compañero, hasta luego._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-RodrigoV4S-**_ _Gracias por los ánimos amigo, si te fijas en mi perfil veras que ya llevo poco más de esos cincuenta capítulos, gracias a ustedes y el interés que han demostrado en mi historia, de corazón gracias. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te desea lo mejor así como que se despide con un caluroso abrazo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kakashi entreno a Sasuke durante dos semanas-_

 _-Naruko por fin domina el jutsu de invocación enseñado por Jiraiya-_

 _-Goku se da cuenta del increíble incremento de poder de Gohan gracias a los entrenamientos-_

 _-Kushina también tiene un tic verbal, siendo este "dattebane" y solos se manifiesta cuando está molesta en exceso o feliz-_

 _-Mei da su primer paso para estar con Goku-_

 _-Sasuke a aprendido el Chidori, cuchilla relámpago o "millar de aves" producto de su entrenamiento con Kakashi-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 39: De mujer a mujer.**

Mei busco con su mirada a Goku, pero no lo miraba por ninguna parte, no fue hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe afuera de la casa que dejo de buscarle.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

Este la aturdió, pues el impacto fue tan cercano que no supo ni que pasaba. -Goku-kun y Gohan-kun están entrenando en un cuarto especial, aquí al lado, Mizukage-sama…- Mikoto que continuaba en frente de la puerta hablaba, cosa que le sorprendió, pues el sonido de aquel golpe fue muy fuerte, sin hacer tanto caso a lo anterior volvió a ver a Mikoto y a Kushina que terminaba de salir de la habitación de Goku. -Pase, por favor- nerviosa la Uchiha le ofrecía a Mei, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, una vez dentro de la casa noto el increíble "toque femenino" que esta tenia, indudablemente la presencia de dos mujeres se notaba en la casa, bien ordenada, limpia así como curiosos arreglos por toda la pequeña sala, suspiro mientras se encaminaba al sofá blanco que estaba pegado a una de las paredes de la vivienda sin dejar de ver en lo más mínimo a las otras dos mujeres que tomaban un par de sillas para sentarse y hablar, tal y como la Kage castaña quería.

-Creo que ya sé por qué quiere hablar de Goku-kun y su contrato… Aun que no me esperaba que una mujer tan importante se fijara en él…- Mikoto con un poco de descontento en su voz hablaba de nuevo, dejando en claro que no le cederían a Goku tan fácil como ella pensaba, o mejor dicho, como quería pensar.

-Sé que esto es precipitado, incluso se le puede llamar un arrebato de mi parte, pero…- detuvo su habla al notar como Kushina también iba hablar.

-Mizukage-sama, Goku-kun tiene un contrato que le permite casarse con más de una mujer, pero eso no le da el derecho para querer estar con él-

Esas palabras por parte de la Uzumaki pelirroja dejaban muy en claro su postura, debía controlar sus celos, pues después de todo sabía que si Goku la aceptaba no podría hacer nada, la castaña volvió a soltar otro suspiro, no quería pelear, esas no eran sus intenciones, después de pensarlo tanto lucharía por estar con Goku pero eso no quería decir que se los arrebataría a ellas, cosa a lo que le temían.

-Si piensan que se los voy a quitar, están equivocadas…- hablaba tomándose el tema con la seriedad debida, ya después volvería a su característico ánimo relajado y coqueto. -Yo lo único que quiero es estar con el hombre que me gusto, ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo de mi vida- les decía con extrema y total sinceridad, ante esto la peli azul oscuro y la pelirroja se miraron, estuvieron así varios segundos, los suficientes para hacer dudar si esas dos mujeres "principales" del Saiyajin mayor la dejarían también estar con él.

-¿Que tan dispuesta esta? Como para estar con Goku-kun- la matriarca Uchiha y próxima esposa de Son Goku preguntaba a una Mei que se había quedado completamente exaltada por la pregunta que la mujer de cabello azulado y con el Sharingan le había hecho.

-Bueno…- dudo su respuesta, pero después recordó las noches en las que se había quedado despierta por solo pensar en el Son, lo que la hizo no volver a dudar. -Estoy dispuesta a dejar mi puesto como Mizukage- a secas terminaba de hablar la mujer de ojos verdes, ni Kushina ni Mikoto se esperaban aquella respuesta por parte de Mei, la cual les miraba sin pestañear, ¿De verdad estaría dispuesta a dejar su puesto como Kage? Si eso era verdad no dudarían en ningún momento que la mujer de vestido azul de verdad si se sentía atraída por Goku.

-¡¿Lo dice, enserio?!- Kushina, que era la más sorprendida de las dos prometidas hablaba, esperando de nuevo una respuesta de Mei que le dirigió la mirada.

-Si… - respondía casi en un susurro, pero el cual se sentía firme y decidido. -Lo único que quiero es ser feliz, justo y como ustedes lo son con ese guapo ingenuo- se sonrojo al decir lo último pero de forma interna se intentaba controlar lo mejor posible.

Mikoto llevo su mano derecha a su vientre, cosa que inmediatamente detecto Mei como señal de que la mujer de largos cabellos azules con toques negros estaba esperando un hijo, pues aun que aun no se le notase la "barriga" esta ya hacia los gestos característicos de una recién embarazada.

-No separare a un padre de su hijo…- con sequedad volvía hablar haciendo que Mikoto abriese sus ojos.

-¡¿C-Como lo sabe?! ¿Se lo dijo Goku-kun?-

-No… Lo noto, está embarazada, ¿Verdad?- esa simple pregunta había sido completamente acertada y decisiva, Kushina miro a su amiga un poco preocupada, pero rápidamente giro su cabeza de nuevo hacia Mei.

-Toda mi vida los hombres me han elogiado por mi belleza, pero… Solo quieren una cosa y creo que ustedes saben cual es…- Mei retomaba la palabra haciendo que tanto como Kushina como Mikoto supieran completamente a que se refería con aquello. -El es diferente, no me mira con deseo, ni si quiera cuando lo seduje provoque algo en él, pero sé que con ustedes el si se comporta de esa forma…- observo a Mikoto, pues ella tenía la "prueba" de la pasión del Saiyajin. -Quiero que el también me mire así, con cariño, que me mire a mí y no a mi cuerpo, estoy cansada de estar sentada detrás de un escritorio día, tras día y al final de este llegar a mi casa y encontrarla sola, sin que nadie que me reciba o al menos saber que no voy a estar sola, saber que "él volverá"… Somos mujeres y creo que saben que lo que digo es la verdad, aun que nos duela admitirlo necesitamos la compañía de un hombre, no por que seamos débiles o los necesitemos, no, necesitamos su compañía para saber que no estamos solas, que podemos contar con alguien fuerte que nos ayude cuando nosotras simplemente no podamos…- por un breve momento recordó la mirada del Son en la academia, pues claramente sintió como el Saiyajin quería descifrar que era lo que sentía, pero al ser tan ingenuo, no batallo tanto en intentar descubrirlo y desistió, pero eso fue suficiente para que Mei sintiera que le comprendía, que quería comprenderle. -De mujer a mujer… Saben de lo que hablo, mas considerando lo que paso con…- miro a ambas antes de continuar. -Sus esposos- termino, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, tanto la Uchiha como la Uzumaki tomaron un rostro triste, claro que sabían y sentían como ella misma lo hacía, durante años solas, con sus hijos, dedicándose solo a ellos, tanto así que habían descuidado su felicidad personal, su felicidad como mujeres, hasta que llego él y lentamente con esa sonrisa boba las fue enamorando y a hora se casarían de nuevo, estaban tan felices de haberle conocido, pues gracias a él sabían completamente que aun podían querer y sentirse queridas.

-Claro que se a que se refiere, Mizukage-sama…- Kushina fue la primer en volver hablar después de guardar un largo y profundo silencio. -Durante años solo Naruko estaba conmigo, claro, hasta que apareció Goku-kun y su hijo, Gohan-kun… - movió su cabeza en negación levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. -No puedo describirle la felicidad que sentí cuando por fin reconocí que estaba enamorada de ese baka… Recuerdo que ese día, llore, de felicidad por que lo había besado, solo por que…- miro momentáneamente a Mikoto la cual sabía de lo que hablaba. -Mi amiga me permitió hacerlo y siempre se lo agradeceré- esbozando una sonrisa sincera terminaba de hablar la Uzumaki.

-Por favor, solo díganme, Mei…- la castaña de largo cabello pedía, cosa que las dos mujeres entendieron al asentir.

-Está bien, no pelearemos con usted, tenemos miedo, tememos que nos lo quieran quitar…- Mikoto fue la siguiente en hablar después de que Mei callara sus palabras. -Pero, también, sabemos que Goku-kun tiene ese contrato y aun que nos duela debemos compartirlo con otras tres mujeres… Pero, ahora que he podido hablar con usted, me-me doy cuenta que no soy la única que necesita el amor de ese gran baka- cerrando sus ojos y respirando con fuerza, la Uchiha le permitía a Mei estar con Goku, cosa que la conmovió y lleno de felicidad.

-Créanme que lo único que quiero es, ser feliz, se que ustedes quieren hacerlo feliz a él, permítanme ayudarles y de paso también ayudar al pequeño Gohan a que también lo sea, debo confesar que desde que tengo edad para embarazarme siempre he querido hijos, pero lamentablemente por un accidente no puedo tener…-

Eso sorprendió de nuevo a Kushina y a Mikoto, no esperaban que Mei les hiciera esa revelación. -Siento escuchar eso… De verdad, lo siento- la pelirroja intento apoyar a Mei que le sonrió sin dejar de verle.

-En cuanto regrese de los exámenes Chunin a Kiri tramitare mi renuncia, me daré de baja como ninja del país del agua y pediré asilo a Konoha para poder estar con Son-kun- estando un poco sonriente, Mei revelaba sus planes, los cuales eran escuchados con atención por las otras dos mujeres.

 _-"Espero no equivocarme en permitirle estar con Goku-kun… Aun que se que yo y Kushina somos y seremos sus favoritas"-_ Mikoto pensó con una sonrisa amable.

 _-"A hora debo esforzarme más, de lo contrario dejare de ser la preferida de Goku-kun… Aun que me llene de coraje pero bueno, se que si lo hago bien, ese Saiyajin baka seguirá siendo mío, en su mayoría"-_ la Uzumaki mayor hablaba consigo misma dentro de su mente, pues de verdad se sentía preocupada al saber que muy pronto una nueva mujer se uniría a ellas.

-No saben cuánto les agradezco el que me hayan entendido, intentare ser la mejor esposa para Son-kun, claro junto a ustedes-

Las dos mujeres de Goku no estaban seguras, había sido tan repentino aun que predecible, debían aceptarlo, pero debían aceptar que tarde o temprano su "familia" crecería un poco más.

* * *

Karin observaba el entrenamiento de Naruko, no le entusiasmaba pero, al saber que Gohan estaba ocupado también entrenando no tenia de otra, Naruko había estado intentando el jutsu de invocación que Jiraiya le había enseñado, pero no lograba invocar aun que fuese una rana grande, absolutamente nada.

El viejo pervertido no se encontraba con ellas, se había ido de regreso a Konoha con la excusa de que iba a ir a comprar algunas cosas, cosas que no eran otras que ver a chicas bonitas, no tenia remedió, pero Naruko y Karin lentamente se acostumbraban a esa forma de ser del sabio pervertido.

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ la chica grito posando su mano sobre el suelo, pero de nuevo fallo al ver como delante de ella, aparecía un renacuajo con patas traseras, nada más.

-jeje Que torpe…- reía Karin al ver la invocación de la rubia, cosa que hizo que esta le mirara de forma fulminante, el rio sonaba tranquilo, pero la ira de Naruko era todo lo contrario a eso, a la tranquilidad, dando grandes pasos se apresuro a Karin.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema, cuatro ojos?!-

De inmediato Karin se sintió ofendida, parándose de su sitio en donde había estado sentada encaro a la chica con marcas de bigotes en su rostro. -¡¿Cállate, pecho de vaca?! Me pregunto, ¡¿Cómo es que no te caes con semejante peso?!- esas palabras, hicieron que la Uzumaki rubia se molestara aun más.

-Al menos yo si tengo, no como "otras" que conozco…- cruzándose de brazos decía, mientras, ladeando la cabeza miraba de reojo el busto pequeño de Karin, que se estaba poniendo roja como su cabello del coraje.

-¡Ni si quiera con esos pechos podrás conquistar a Gohan-kun!- desesperada y llena de enojo, la pelirroja con anteojos gritaba, casi aturdiendo a Naruko que volvió a verle, pero a hora aun mas enfadada.

-¡¿Eso crees…?! ¡Gohan-kun y yo somos los mejores amigos, tonta! ¡Con un poco de insinuación lo convierto en mi novio, tarada ciega!- eso ultimo lo dijo sin medir sus palabras, pues Karin la hacía enervar tan fácilmente que no se podía controlar cuando esto pasaba, y cuando eso pasaba terminaba en enojo puro.

-Como lamento que Kushina-san tenga a una hija tan tonta como tú, siendo que ella es muy buena-

Eso sí hizo enfurecer a Naruko, podía hablar todo lo que quisiera de ella, pero si hablaba cualquier cosa de su madre, ahí si conocerían el infierno.

-¡Ya veras, ojos de hormiga!- Naruko se lanzo a Karin, comenzando una pequeña pelea entre una nube de humo, en la cual solo se miraban manos y pies salir de entre el polvo levantado.

En eso Jiraiya regresaba con dos paletas heladas para las chicas, encontrándoselas peleando, de nuevo. -*suspiro*- ¡No de nuevo, Kami…!- hacia una maldición al ver a su ahijada pelear de nuevo con la nueva chica de la aldea. -¡Ya basta!- grito a todo pulmón el hombre haciendo que tanto Naruko como Karin detuvieran su pequeña riña, con sus cabellos despeinados y jadeando un poco cansadas.

-¡Ella comenzó!- las dos se acusaron con el dedo.

-¡Tu comenzaste! ¡No yo!- volvían a decir al mismo tiempo, realizando los mismos movimientos acusatorios.

 _-"La rivalidad por Gohan no es buena… Esas niñas terminaran haciéndose daño por él"-_ mirando al cielo azul de la aldea, Jiraiya pensaba, desde que Karin había llegado a sus vidas, se había convertido en la "archienemiga" de Naruko, dejando de ser Ino.

Una vez más calmadas, las dos chicas se dieron la espalda, haciendo que Jiraiya riera un poco por la actitud de las dos muchachas Uzumaki. -jajajaja-

-¡Usted cayese, pervertido!- al unisonó gritaron mirando con enojo al hombre peliblanco que sin hacerles caso continuo con sus risas.

-Ya cálmense, miren tomen… Les traje esto- el sabio les ofreció las paletas que había traído para ellas.

-¿Y esto?- Naruko miro curiosa la paleta.

-Es una paleta…- Karin respondía lo obvio con desgano, haciendo que la rubia le volviera a ver con mala cara.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, baka!- fue la respuesta de la chica de mirada azul, mientras, Karin la volvía a encarar. -¡No me digas baka!-

Jiraiya volvió a soltar otro suspiro, esos días serian largos, muy largos. _-"Lo único que quiero es ver chicas bonitas, pero en vez de eso estoy mirando pelear a estas dos mocosas, ¿Por qué me castigan así?"-_ el pervertido declarado estaba sencillamente fastidiado a más no poder.

* * *

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Gohan repelía un fuerte golpe de su padre, ambos ya estaban cansados y sus ropas de entrenamiento resentidas en su totalidad, pues su entrenamiento se había alargado completamente.

-Buen rechazo, Gohan, sigue así- el Son mayor elogió a su hijo, a la par que desaparecía de la vista de este, cosa que de inmediato el joven Saiyajin también hizo.

 **-*BOOM*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Los golpes que los dos Son se daban a lo largo de la gran cámara de gravedad hacían temblar todo a su alrededor, mientras, fuera Mikoto, Kushina y Mei que continuaba hablando con las dos mujeres se mecían con fuerza, pues los golpes causaban pequeños temblores.

-¡UUUUUUGGGH!- de repente Gohan caía sobre el piso de la cámara, había sido interceptado con un fuerte codazo de su padre, el cual le dio en toda su mejilla derecha.

-Levántate, aun no es suficiente- Goku decía serio, ya tenía mucho que no entrenaba con su hijo a ese ritmo.

Escupió sangre el semi-Saiyajin, lamiéndose su labio inferior, sin duda esa pelea que habían estado realizando a un "bajo nivel" había cambiado, por suerte la cámara de gravedad era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar los embates de los dos, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría? Esa era la pregunta clave, pues era una pelea en estado base y ya con esto se miraba algo dañada.

En eso, Gohan completamente entrado en la pelea se lanzo de nuevo a su padre, que le esperaba sonriente, lanzando una descomunal cantidad de puñetazos, el chico quería conectar alguno, pero lamentablemente Goku los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad. -¡AAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAH!- el joven Son gritaba sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos, pero al estar tan concentrado en esto, Goku aprovecho para darle otro golpe, pero a hora en el estomago, haciendo que su vista se nublara por tan fuerte impacto.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUGGGGH!-

-*cof*cof*cof*- cayó de rodillas al piso, Goku se preocupo pues pensó que se había pasado, Gohan se tocaba su estomago totalmente adolorido, ese golpe por parte de su padre había sido muy fuerte.

-¡Gohan…!- con preocupación el Son mayor se acerco a su hijo que continuaba tosiendo de rodillas.

-Estoy bien… -*cof*cof*- Debo entrenar más…- con lentitud el chico se levantaba mirando a su padre que se había impresionado al ver la decisión de su hijo, pero por hoy terminaban, llevaban entrenando más de tres horas sin parar, debían comer algo y descansar.

-No Gohan, por hoy ya no…- le decía Goku con una sonrisa, pero Gohan parecía no escucharlo a la par que incrementaba su Ki para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin 2.

-¡AAAAAAAAH…!- grito el chico enfundándose en aura dorada, mientras sus cabellos cambiaban a rubio y su mirada se tornaba más rígida. _-"Tiene un Ki increíble…"-_ el pelinegro mayor estaba impresionado, pues su hijo de nuevo había incrementado sus poderes con los pocos entrenamientos que había recibido, sin duda ese chico tenía un potencial tremendo.

Pero lamentablemente Gohan perdió su transformación a medio proceso, pues había caído completamente agotado al piso. Sin perder tiempo Goku lo cargo en su espalda, sin borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro, tenía miedo pues ya parecía escuchar los regaños de Kushina y Mikoto por excederse, de nuevo, en el entrenamiento.

-Por haber dejado de entrenar durante el año de paz en la tierra, Gohan aun no se termina de acostumbrar a la gravedad aumentada 1000 veces…- decía con tranquilidad el Son mayor guiándose con su hijo en su espalda a apagar la máquina de gravedad cosa que paso al instante.

Las tres mujeres que estaban en la casa Son, salieron al escuchar el grito de Gohan, pues al menos la Uzumaki y la Uchiha se habían asustado un poco, mientras, Mei no entendía que estaba pasando, con un poco de temor miraron abrirse la puerta de la cámara a la vez que notaban como Goku con un Gohan inconsciente salía de la cámara, todos golpeados y sus ropas rasgadas por completo, pero eso no hacía que el Son desistiera en su sonrisa.

-¡Goku-kun!- inmediatamente sus prometidas se acercaron, para ver que el chico estuviera bien.

-jeje no se preocupen, está bien, solo uso mucho Ki jaja-

-¡¿Y aun te ríes?!- Kushina miro enojada al Son que se confundió al ver la mirada de molestia de la pelirroja.

-Pero, si no le paso nada…- se excuso torpemente Goku ganándose a hora una mirada molesta de Mikoto.

-Goku-kun… ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no fuerces a Gohan-kun tanto en los entrenamientos…? Aun que sean muy poderosos, el aun es un niño, ¡Comprende baka!- le grito la Uchiha jalándole una oreja.

-¡AYAYAY! ¡Eso duele!- se quejo el guerrero, pues de verdad le dolía con su cuerpo todo lastimado.

-Y te dolerá aun más, si no te comportas como un buen padre…- Kushina hablaba a hora, ante el asombro de Mei, que sonrió al ver la "debilidad" de "Son-kun" sin duda la usaría a su favor.

Con Gohan aun en su espalda, Goku entraba a la casa, se había sorprendido un poco al ver a Mei en su hogar, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, pues recordó que en efecto había sentido su Ki desde hacía unos minutos antes de que terminara de entrenar con su hijo, el chico fue recostado en su cama, mientras Mikoto iba a buscar alguna semilla del ermitaño dentro del invernadero, al menos una planta ya debería de haber tenido semillas, ya que había pasado casi un mes desde que se habían plantado, mientras esto pasaba Kushina curaba las cortaduras de Goku que se quejaba como nunca, ante los ojos de Mei.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡No me pongas alcohol!- Goku no dejaba de moverse en la silla en la que estaba, mientras, Kushina desinfectaba las leves cortaduras de su cuerpo con un algodón y alcohol.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡Por eso te duele!- le recriminaba la Uzumaki posando el algodón empapado en una de sus mejillas que tenía una leve cortadura. -¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!- grito como si lo estuvieran matando, cosa que le dio mucha risa a Mei.

-¡Que dejes de moverte, Goku-kun…! ¡De verás!- con un rostro tétrico y sus cabellos rojos ondeando Kushina lo envolvía en cadenas de chakra. -¡Si te vuelves a mover y las rompes, te olvidas de comer por una semana! Y cuidadito que te vayas a Ichiraku o al restaurante de Choza-san o al puesto de dangos… ¡No te preparo el ramen que tanto te gusta por un mes! ¡De verás!- le amenazo sin desistir ni un ápice, a un Goku que comenzó a sudar y tragar saliva, esa mujer era aterradora cuando estaba enojada, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, ese carácter junto a su dulzura cuando no lo estaba.

-¡S-S-SIII!-

 _[Nota de autor: Recuérdese que Kushina también usa un tic verbal al hablar, solo que este se manifiesta en su mayoría cuando esta o muy feliz o muy enojada, por eso casi no lo uso y cuando lo use lo describiré como el "dattebayo" de Naruko, el cual fue como ya sabrán traducido al, "de verás" que todos conocemos. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"Al parecer siempre si tienes una debilidad, Son-kun"-_ Mei que estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa, pensaba divertida, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

Entre pequeños movimientos involuntarios de Goku, Kushina continúo curándolo, mientras, Mikoto se presento en la puerta entrando a la casa con una pequeña bolsa, por suerte si había encontrado aun que fuese una semilla, pero sería suficiente para reponer al menos a uno de los dos Saiyajin. -Solo encontré una semilla…- decía la mujer de mirada oscura acercándose a Goku que continuaba envuelto por las cadenas de la pelirroja. -¡Qué bien!- se volvió a mover.

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

Las cadenas de chakra de Kushina se rompieron totalmente a la par que se desvanecían, ante los ojos atónitos del Son, que estaba boquiabierto por la semejante tontería que había hecho.

-Lo… Lo… Lo siento, Kushina-chan- temeroso se giro, encontrándose con la mirada terrorífica de la mujer a la par que su cabello volvía a ondear peligrosamente.

-¡Goku…! ¡Kuuuuuuuun!- grito completamente molesta, pues cuando Kushina Uzumaki advertía algo era por que realmente lo haría. Tanto Mikoto como Mei también se asustaron al ver como Kushina había reaccionado.

-Calma, Kushina, después de todo con esta semilla se pondrá bien…- Mikoto intentaba calmar a su amiga con una gota de sudor frio sobre su frente.

Pero, en eso Mei se levanto del sofá llamando la atención de todos. -Bueno, creo que ya me voy, mis escoltas deben estar preocupados-

Mikoto que se había acercado a Goku le ofreció la semilla que había encontrado, este la tomo, pero la volvió a dejar en la mano de la Uchiha cosa que le confundió. -¿No quieres la semilla, Goku-kun?- preguntaba con extrañeza la mujer al haber visto la acción del Son que le miro sin perder su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Mikoto-chan, yo estoy bien, dásela a Gohan- le comento haciéndola enternecerse al ver que aun que fuera un poco lento en su amor paternal si lo demostraba.

-Vaya por buen camino- Kushina volvía hablar intentando controlar su enojo por las acciones del Saiyajin, el cual también miro a Mei que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Adiós… Son-kun… Adiós, chicas- hablaba con una sonrisa coqueta y feliz, pues por fin se había terminado de decidir, después de esto abrió la puerta, solo girando su rostro un poco para ver al pelinegro por última vez.

 _-"Una nueva… Faltan dos, aun que me dé un poco de coraje debo hacerme a la idea"-_ Mikoto pensaba un poco fastidiada ante la idea, pero no podía hacer nada.

Mei termino de despedirse, cerrando la puerta detrás de si por fin salía de la casa y se alejaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que aun le faltaba para estar con Goku, primero que nada para que este mismo le aceptase, pero ya después se miraría eso, a hora debía disfrutar de su alegría al saber que ya gozaba de "permiso" para estar con él.

Dentro de la casa, Mikoto le ofreció la semilla que su padre no quiso a Gohan, el cual quejándose un poco lentamente abrió los ojos al sentirse recuperado por la ingesta de la semilla del ermitaño, se levanto con rapidez de la cama mirando la sonrisa cálida que Mikoto le daba, sentía que tenía a su madre en frente de él, pues solo Kushina y Mikoto habían demostrado ser "dignas" de ser las sucesoras de su madre, de su difunta y amada madre.

-Gracias, Mikoto-san- haciendo uso de sus modales el chico daba las gracias, haciendo que la mujer de cabellos oscuros azulados riese. -jeje No hay de que, debo cuidar de mi hijo, ¿No?- esas palabras conmovieron al joven Son, pues la verdad sea dicha, tanto la pelirroja como la mujer de mirada oscura ya lo miraban como eso, un hijo más.

-¡Gracias!- se abrazo a la mujer, exaltándola un poco, ese chico era muy tierno y efusivo, justo como su padre, aun que este último le costaba demostrarlo pero cuando lo demostraba era capaz de derretir el mismo hielo.

 _-"Ojala fueras como él, Sasuke"-_ cubriéndolo con sus brazos, en un abrazo maternal, la Uchiha pensaba sin perder aquella sonrisa de madre que le había ofrecido al chico abrazado a ella.

En la sala, Goku ya tratado de su heridas se estiraba los músculos, pensaba salir a entrenar de nuevo, pero Kushina le había parado los pies, le perdonaría, pero solo con la condición de que no entrenara por el resto del día, el Saiyajin se quejo, pues era lo que quería hacer después de varios días llenos de misiones, pero bueno debía acatar, de lo contrario la pelirroja volvería a enojarse y a hora Mikoto no lo salvaría de la ira de la Uzumaki.

El ambiente de la casa volvía a ser tan familiar, lleno de alegría y risas, sin duda la familia Son estaba creciendo y llenándose de integrantes amables y buenos, era la realidad.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Instalaciones subterráneas de la Androide 21:

21 estaba mirando a sus robots, ya todos estaban terminados, listos para partir, solo faltaba que el modulo de energía de los androides 19 y 13 terminara de ser cargado, lo que demoraría en otras dos o tres semanas, incluso un mes, pero bueno, si a la final podía llevar a cabo su venganza, no importaba el tiempo que le tomase estar lista, iría tras Goku, sola o acompañada por los androides que en su día fueron construidos por su padre, el cual estaba justo en frente de ella, en una cámara tipo capsula en donde estaba "durmiendo", ella también lo haría, ya había terminado de construir y afinar aquel extraño a aparato que lanzaba ondas Blutz por lo que se tomaría un descanso en lo que las unidades de energía se terminaban de cargar y una vez cargadas en su totalidad, comenzaría su casería de forma oficial.

-La "cámara de descanso" ya esta lista, mi lady- su siempre fiel sirviente, el Androide 5 se presentaba detrás de la Androide.

-Bien, en un momento voy…- decía sin ver a su subordinado que se alejaba del lugar, dejándola sola de nuevo. -Espero… Espero pronto encontrarte, Son Goku…- hablaba en voz baja recordando una grabación en donde Goku peleaba contra Cell en el torneo de artes marciales hecho por el bio-androide. _-"Maldición por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, lo odio, debo odiarlo… Ese maldito debe morir, no debo caer ante mis propias emociones… Supongo que una vez que lo mate, cederán, deben hacerlo"-_ pensó con molestia la chica, odiaba sentirse así, desesperada, ansiosa, tenía un objetivo y lo haría valer, debía hacerlo valer por el honor de la patrulla roja y su padre, el cual ya hacía en frente de ella en su "cámara de sueño".

Dio varios pasos hacia otra parte del laboratorio, encontrándose con aquella curiosa foto que había azotado contra la pared pero por la fuerza de choque ya no tenía su marco, era ella más joven, sonriente, radiante, a su lado estaba Maki, su padre, quizás durante la toma de esa foto ella acababa de cumplir los 20 años, justo el día en que Gero la sometió aquel experimento y la convirtió en la Androide 21, cuyo nombre real era Jade.

 _-"Hija… Con esto, estaremos cerca de vencer a Goku y vengar a la patrulla roja…"-_ la voz de Maki se presento en su mente, la chica se toco una de sus sienes pues le había dolido levemente al estar recordando con exactitud las palabras del científico a su hija, recostada en una camilla siendo sedada.

-Me convertiste en un monstruo, padre. Solo para tu propósito he vivido y lo cumpliré así sea algo aberrante- musito con fuerza, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos azules, pero después se volvió a recomponer en su ánimo, suspiro, se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma, escondida en las sombras durante los hechos de Cell, aun que la chica en si no estaba escondida, ya que Maki la tenia durmiendo en otro de sus laboratorios secretos en la capital del norte, despertando esta varios meses después de la muerte de Gero, inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, buscando por todo el mundo, alguna pieza intacta de los antiguos androides, ya que toda su información había sido destruida junto al laboratorio principal, cuando Krilin y Trunks del futuro fueron al laboratorio de su padre, tanto trabajo que hacer y en tan poco tiempo, debía prepararse bien, se sentía tan presionada que no sabía cómo actuar pero aun así, el "deseo" de su padre debía perdurar y si tenía que destruirlo todo para conseguirlo lo haría, solo que a hora, dudaba, dudaba si tenía el poder de voluntad para hacerlo, pero aun y así seguiría adelante sin importar que, por la patrulla roja y por Maki.

-¡Me convertiste en lo que soy…! ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás!- derramando varias lagrimas grito a la soledad del laboratorio, para después con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, debía hacerlo por que "llorar era tan patético" siendo que últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho. _-"¡Estas estúpidas emociones humanas…! ¡Estos sentimientos humanos…! ¡No los soporto!"-_

Después de decir esas palabras finales, la Androide se quito sus anteojos, tomando una pequeña caja de una de las mesas que habían los deposito dentro cerrándola, para proceder a dejar la caja aquella sobre la misma mesa, después se giro caminando hacia una de las paredes en donde su "cámara de descanso" le esperaba, miro por última vez el laboratorio, dormiría hasta que la carga de las unidades de poder terminara, un periodo de tiempo de dos semanas a un mes, con cuidado se introdujo en esta y cerrando sus ojos de forma definitiva sintió como la puerta de la cámara se cerraba, para después escucharse como las luces del laboratorio se apagaban de forma automática, la hora de la tranquilidad había llegado para después pasar a la gran tormenta en pos de acabar con Goku y su hijo, Gohan.

 _-"Matándote seré libre, Son Goku... Por que, por tu culpa, perdí mi humanidad y mi corazón"-_ fue el pensamiento final de la Androide antes de entrar en invernacion a espera que los últimos módulos de energía terminaran de cargarse.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Días después, bosque de Konoha.

 _[Nota del autor: Canción recomendada para el momento. /watch?v=hoU7gqIhj-g. Fin de nota.]_

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocacióoooon!-**_

 **-*¡BUOOM!*-**

Una gran cantidad de humo se presento de repente, ante el asombro de Jiraiya, al parecer por fin surtía efecto el acto que el Son mayor había hecho cuando "hablo" con el Kyubi. -Vaya, así que siempre si funciono- hablaba con asombro el viejo al ver como la chica de mirada azul sonreía y gritaba de emoción, encima de un sapo de un gran tamaño, pues era el mismo sapo que por lo general Jiraiya invocaba a menudo.

-jejejeje ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡Si, si! ¡Por fin logre invocar un sapo! jaja-

La chica no cabía de la emoción, saltaba como loca encima de la cabeza del sapo que solo se dolía un poco por los saltos de la chica.

Dentro de esta, el Kyubi escuchaba atento, decidió prestarle su poder, pues recordó las palabras serias del Son, quien le había "visitado" recientemente. -Veamos si eres digna de mi poder, mocosa- acomodándose en su jaula Kurama hablaba.

-Muy bien Naruko, por fin lograste dominar el jutsu de invocación…- sonriente por su ahijada el sabio de los sapos se acercaba.

-Cuando Gohan-kun mire esto se va a caer para atrás jaja-

 _-"Es increíble, de verdad, Goku pudo hablar con el zorro… No deja de sorprenderme ese tonto jeje"-_ el peliblanco hablaba, pues a hora Naruko era muchísimo más fuerte que antaño.

Mismos instantes: Montañas rocosas cercanas a Konoha.

Un traje negro y vendas en las manos, una mirada seria con el Sharingan activado, aun lado de este un ninja con un solo ojo visible le observaba, estaba listo, después de entrenar como locos por casi dos semanas, por fin dominaba aquella técnica tan atroz, tan poderosa capaz de matar.

-Bien, creo que es hora de regresar…- hablaba sereno con sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba tomándose tantas libertades con el Uchiha, que incluso era su "favorito", un favoritismo que le segaba pero no quería verlo, aun no.

-Si…- respondió dando varios pasos al frente, una sonrisa segura presente en sus labios. _-"No importa que seas más poderoso, Son… ¡Como sea, te superare!"-_ pensó decidido, pues estaba en pleno acto de demostrar su "grandeza", aun que no había podido continuar en los exámenes Chunin, estaba listo para los retos que se le vinieran, pues dentro de él ardía la llama de los Uchiha.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la aldea, pues mañana comenzaría la ronda final de los exámenes, aquella que decidiría quienes eran dignos de ser nombrados: Chunin.

Al día siguiente: Casa de los Son.

Amarrando su banda ninja con fuerza a su cintura y con su dogi morado, Gohan se miraba listo para los enfrentamientos finales, tendría que esperar para ver quién era su contendiente, pues al ser un número dispar tendría que aguardar. _-"Espero que todo salga bien"-_

-¡Gohan, ya vámonos!- Goku le gritaba a su hijo desde fuera de la casa, junto a él estaban, como era de suponer, Kushina y Mikoto, la cual se miraba un poco más contenta al ver como en la tarde de ayer su hijo, Sasuke volvía de su entrenamiento con Kakashi, también estaba presente y muy sonriente Karin, que se había apegado mucho al chico de mirada oscura durante esos días en los que la hija de Kushina había estado tan ocupada entrenando.

-¡Ya voy, papá!- el chico salió apresurado de la casa, Naruko no quiso irse con su madre, necesitaba, según ella estar despejada para su enfrentamiento, pues ver a Gohan le distraería, la Uzumaki mayor río ante esto, pero haciéndole caso a su hija, la dejo irse sola al estadio, donde ya las personas se dirigían para ver los épicos combates genin que se desarrollarían.

Mei caminaba tranquila con sus escoltas, el gran estadio de la hoja se miraba alzarse orgulloso por tan esplendido día para la culminación de los exámenes, ya quería ver como se desplegaría el hijo de Goku, pues verle en las preliminares fue algo asombroso.

 _-"Den un gran espectáculo, chicos"-_ pensó la líder de Kiri, sin dejar de caminar con Ao y Chojuro cerca de ella.

Sakura e Ino también caminaban hacia el estadio, por supuesto que irían apoyar a Naruko y a Gohan, la chica de mirada celeste se miraba más contenta que nunca, pues después de aclarar sus cosas con Gohan la chica estaba más decidida que nunca en estar con el semi-Saiyajin, por su parte Sakura, aun se miraba confundida, pensativa si debía reconocer que el chico había entrado en su corazón, debía decidirse rápido o de lo contrario perdería su oportunidad con él.

 _-"Espero, ganes Gohan-kun"-_ con esos buenos deseos, Sakura e Ino continuaban su viaje hacia el estadio de la aldea.

El "Katzekage" de la arena también llegaba, delante de él, el carruaje del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego también se miraba, ambos estaban emocionados pero por razones contrarias.

 _-"Veamos con que sales, Sarutobi"-_ mirando a su hija de forma disimulada, el Daimio esperaba encontrarse a Goku "atado de manos" por lo que no se hacía esperanzas de casarlo con su hija, al menos de momento.

-La hora a llegado, el fin de la hoja se presenta hoy…- hablaba en voz baja el Kage de la arena, pues al parecer algo había planeado.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, Goku, junto a Kushina, Mikoto, Gohan y Karin llegaban al estadio, e Son mayor tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda esas finales serían una buena forma de analizar los estilos de pelea de mas ninjas que en un futuro podrían ser grandes adversarios para su hijo y para el mismo.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- sonriente el Son hablaba mirando la gran multitud de personas que se apilaban en sus asientos, estaban tan emocionados de ver los combates de una vez.

-¿Así que ese tipo es Son Goku? Debo admitir que a simple vista se ve muy poderoso- un señor feudal de una tierra vecina hablaba dándose aire con un abanico.

-Yo apostare a su hijo, se dice que es igual de poderoso- otro hombre importante hablaba al lado del primero.

-Pues yo apuesto por esa chica de la arena, también se habla muy bien de ella- el primero en hablar realizaba su apuesta, los favoritos eran Gohan y la señorita Gaara la cual ya aguardaba su combate en contra de Dosu quien sería su contrincante primero para después dictaminar quien se enfrentaría a Gohan.

 _-"Primero tú y después Sasuke Uchiha… Son mis presas"-_ pensaba la pelirroja de la arena con mirada seria y brazos cruzados, mirando como el chico Son reía por algo que al parecer Karin le había dicho.

-Goku-san…- Adelin que estuvo muy atenta para ver al Saiyajin lo logro identificar en la entrada oeste del estadio, siendo que ella junto a su padre estaban en la zona "VIP" de este, una gran sonrisa se presento en su rostro, a hora que le miraba de nuevo juraría que se había puesto muchísimo más guapo y atractivo, pues portaba un traje nuevo, pero frunció el ceño levemente al notar aquellas dos mujeres que le acompañaban, cosa que su padre noto.

 _-"Así que después de todo, si te moviste. Eres astuto Hiruzen"-_ sonriendo levemente el Daimio reconocía haber perdido la oportunidad de unir a su hija con semejante guerrero, aun que aun había esperanza o eso quería creer él.

Hiruzen que ya se encontraba en lo más alto del estadio, junto al Katzekage y la Mizukage observaba como el estadio se llenaba lentamente, el resto de participantes también estaban listos, entre ellos una chica rubia sonriente que no dejaba de reír pero mirando un poco molesta Neji que le regresaba la mirada. _-"Por Hinata-nee, te voy hacer pedazos"-_ pensó determinante la Uzumaki menor, por Hinata y por ella misma ganaría ese combate, como fuera.

-Es un enorme gusto tenerlos aquí, Katzekage-sama, Mizukage-sama…- el viejo tercero se dirigía con sumo respeto a los otros dos Kage's que no decían nada, en especial el Kage de Suna que se notaba muchísimo mas callado que otras veces, mientras, Mei solo sonrió ante las palabras del viejo líder de la hoja.

-Gracias por haberme recibido, Hokage-sama, espero ver un buen espectáculo- la apacible mujer hablaba.

-Eso esperamos todos…- y diciendo esas palabras, el anciano tercero se levantaba de su asiento y mirando a toda la multitud hablaba de nuevo, pero a hora con voz firme y con un tono mucho más alto. -¡Sean bienvenidos a estas finales de los exámenes Chunin...!- con gran ímpetu se dirigió a su pueblo, cosa que hizo que casi todos los presentes le miraran desde sus asientos, Goku y compañía no eran la excepción, pues ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, al lado de Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Karin, mientras Gohan corría hacia la instancia en donde debían esperar los contendientes de la ronda final.

 _-"Por fin lo conozco… Despide un poder abrumador, si Orochimaru-sama no lo toma en serio, en seguida lo destrozara"-_ Kabuto que se encontraba encubierto pensaba, mirando desde su espalda a Goku que junto a los demás escuchaban el discurso de Sarutobi.

-¡Después del comienzo de los exámenes hace un mes, por fin hoy finalizan…! ¡Esperemos ver combates excepcionales, con shinobi excepcionales! ¡Yo, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, les doy la bienvenida de forma definitiva…! ¡Diviértanse y que comiencen las finales!-

-Oji-chan, si sabe como animar jeje- Goku rascando su nuca reía al escuchar el emotivo y motivacional mensaje del viejo Kage.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-

Un gran grito de júbilo se escucho en todo el estadio, pues oficialmente las finales de los exámenes Chunin comenzaban.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-"Ese chico es fuerte, pero… Naruko lo es más, lo sé"-_ [Kushina pensaba mirando la pelea entre su hija y Neji.] -¡Por Hinata-nee te derrotare!-

-¡Es inaudito, a dominado el poder del zorro!- [Los Kage's estaban sorprendido al ver el gran poder que Naruko desprendía.] -¡AAAAH! ¡Neji!-

 _-"La hora de la cacería a comenzado, madre"-_ [Gaara pensaba observando a Gohan el cual también le regresaba la mirada.] _-"El odio que percibo en los ojos de esa chica es enorme… Pero mi voluntad es proteger y la de ella matar"-_

 _-"La hora a llegado… la hora de que los Son demuestren su poder al resto del mundo ninja"-_ [Sarutobi pensaba aquello mirando como Gohan y Gaara compartían una mirada desafiante en medio del estadio.] -¡Eres mi presa!-

-Es una pena, pero lamentablemente ese hombre, Son Goku, rechazo la mano de mi hija jojojo- [El señor feudal del fuego comentaba a sus "amistades" avergonzando a su hija que le miro fulminante.] -¡No digas tonterías, papá!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Determinación naranja". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Comiencen!- [Enma daba el "pitazo" de salida para que el enfrentamiento entre Gohan y Gaara se diera.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	41. Capitulo 40: Determinación naranja

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Gracias por los ánimos amigo, jeje te voy a ser franco, tal vez durante esta primer temporada no vaya a salir Majin 21, pero en una hipotética y posible segunda temporada lo haga, ya sabes una especie de power-up ante un enemigo mayor, tú me entiendes, de nuevo gracias y cuídate. Saludos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Good thing you like me, we are reading friend._ _Thank you_

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _It's good to read that, the one that you liked the chapter motivates me, no doubt does not hehe._ _See you soon._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Very true friend, that Android plot something not very good, the bad thing to say is that she does not want to do it, at least voluntarily hehe._ _Greetings and take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Again, I thank you for reading and commenting friend, from heart you are grateful. See you soon._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Claro amigo, la paliza en contra de esa serpiente se viene en breve jojo, solo que no esperen que lo extermine ya que es importante para la segunda temporada y creo que ya sabes por qué jeje. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Nos leemos luego. Adiós._

 _ **-jaiser akuma 7-**_ _Claro amigo yo entiendo lo que me quieres decir con eso de las canciones, puedes usar la versión móvil, en esa versión si puedes seleccionar y copiar lo que tú quieras de tal capitulo, es lo que yo hago. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola y como siempre gracias por darte un especio y leer esta historia amigo, respondiéndote, Karin miraba el entrenamiento de Naruko por que básicamente Kushina no tenía tiempo de estar con ella por estar haciendo el quehacer en su casa y en la de los Son, así como que Gohan estaba entrenando con su padre por lo que la chica opto por (y aun y a su pesar) ver el entrenamiento de Naruko y molestarla cada que podía jeje y lo de inaudito pues no se creían que Naruko dominara el chakra de Kurama de una forma tan sorpresiva es por eso que se sorprenden. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Esa Uzumaki es sin dudas el punto más débil del Son jaja es precisamente por ella que me gusta la pareja que harían esos dos al saber el genio que se carga pero no tan descabellado y loco como el de Milk y tal y como dices se viene lo bueno, espero te guste el cómo lo readapte. Gracias y nos vemos pronto en otro cap. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Hola amigo, te doy las gracias por leer esta sencilla historia, de corazón gracias, a hora tomando tu sugerencia, no sé nada de Bleach si te soy sincero, nunca lo he visto y la verdad no me llama la atención, pero no te preocupes, ya tenía previsto que Gohan despierte algún poder solo que por el momento se va a casi descontrolar cuando lo use, digo casi pues el desgaste de energía va a ser brutal hasta que no lo domine, vendría a ser un sustituto de su estado místico, pero siendo básicamente lo mismo. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo, de verdad que si jeje, se te agradecen los buenos deseos espero que te siga gustado la historia. Hasta pronto y cuídate._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Gracias amigo, bueno dando respuesta a tu pregunta, como bien sabrás y ya lo he dicho antes, la verdad no busco cambiar casi nada de la historia canoníca de Naruto, ya que esta es mi principal razón, si Goku o Gohan estuvieran de verdad en dicho universo, dudo que alguno de los dos pudieran hacer algo con Sasuke considerando que si nos aferramos completamente al canon, Mikoto estaría muerta y por ende no había una relación por lo que la interacción seria casi inexistente o directamente nula, es por eso que quiero ver cómo reaccionan ante personajes más complejos, más desarrollados, ya que a pesar de ser fanático de Dragón Ball debo recocer que sus personajes principales no son tan profundos, claro a excepción de el mismo Gohan durante la saga de Cell en donde realmente se noto un desarrollo de su personaje pero lo vinieron a dejar peor en Súper, no sigo o de lo contrario nunca acabo jaja. Gracias otra vez. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Un gusto como siempre y gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia. Hasta otra._

 _ **-THE CROW 88-**_ _Entendí la referencia jajajaja Bueno la verdad es que intento justificar un poco el por qué ni Mei ni Tsunade ni 21 (Jade) van a tener hijos la verdad es como tal vez ya la dije antes que no quiero saturar de tantos hijitos Saiyajin al Son mayor jaja, no obstante, me has dado una idea con Tsunade y su juventud, gracias por ello. Además, en una segunda temporada tal vez otra mujer aparte de Kushina y Mikoto si quede embarazada pero ya veremos quién jeje. De nuevo te doy las gracias por la regencia, se te quiere carnal, nos vemos._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Espero te guste como desarrolle las cosas jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, estamos al pendiente. Adiós._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _"Lo que callamos las kunoichis" me partí de risa, bueno la verdad no sé si el drama o romance sea lo mío, pero lo único que si se, es que se me facilita mucho mas escribir cuando tiene que ver con momentos tristes o románticos jeje. Saludos amigo y gracias por causarme unas buenas carcajadas. Nos vemos._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola compañero, un gusto leerte como en cada capítulo, respondiéndote a la sugerencia que me haces de que Naruko use el Kamehameha, bueno como ya lo he dicho, son técnicas que requieren de "Ki puro" y como ya establecí que el chakra hace uso del Ki, no podría pues su cuerpo ya está adaptado al Chakra, son buenas idas de verdad y las aprecio, pero a estas alturas ya no puedo modificar algo que ya establecí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y podría atentar en contra del argumento entero, no obstante algo se me ocurrirá para darle un poder "único y diferente" a la rubia o algún personaje de Naruto, solo que tal vez durante esa primer temporada no voy a poder, reitero tal vez por que igual si pueda en lo que me falta jeje. De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo compañero. Cuídate._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Si sería muy cómico que las mujeres del Son y no solo Kushina supieran de la debilidad del Saiyajin jaja, y perdón por lo de Mei jeje la mujer será feliz, eso si te lo aseguro jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Un enorme gusto volver a leerte amigo, no te preocupes o te sientas con la obligación de comentar, al contrario, si hay cosas que te lo impiden claro que te entiendo, pues recientemente he comenzado de nuevo a trabajar y ya me queda un poco de menos tiempo para escribir, aun así me da mucho gusto volver a leer tus impresiones, claro que si, amigo. Dando respuesta a tu interrogante, bueno, Goku ya cuenta con el SSJ3 por lo que tengo previsto que durante su pelea con la Andriode 21 desate el siguiente nivel ya que esa transformación no será suficiente para derrotarla. Con lo del enamoramiento de la chica, bueno básicamente creo que sería bueno desarrollar esa pareja, pues la personaje me agrado y mucho no lo voy a negar y quien mejor que nuestro Saiyajin favorito para quedársela jajaja. De nuevo te doy la bienvenida otra vez y disfruta de los caps venideros. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-FanFic World010 (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _¡Hola amigo! Pensaba que mi historia ya no te interesaba OK no jeje es igual un gran gusto leerte de nuevo, de verdad, me da gusto leerte, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia como yo disfruto escribirla para ustedes, éxitos enormes amigo. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Neopercival-** Gracias por la corrección compañero, para nada me lo tomo a mal, es más si me puedes corregir mas hazlo jaja no soy rencoroso, solo fijón jajaja xD Ok no, no. La familia Son está creciendo como bien dices tú y cierto, ese koku tiene suerte mira que tener a dos pelirrojas o mejor tres ya que 21 tiene el mismo color de pelo que Mei jeje (castaño-rojizo) así como que también tienes razón con lo de Gohan, si no lo comparten se van a matar por él jeje. Gracias por todo compañero. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, estamos leyéndonos. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal"_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan"_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-A Naruko aun le cuesta leer los movimientos por medio del Ki-_

 _-Gohan descubre que no puede sentir el Ki de ningún ninja de la arena-_

 _-Kushina confía completamente en su hija, aun que también se preocupa por ella-_

 _-Goku está emocionado de ver las técnicas de ese mundo-_

 _-Kabuto se prepara para hacer caer a las personas en un genjutsu-_

 _-El señor feudal del fuego aun quiere que su hija se case con Goku-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 40: Determinación naranja.**

Los gritos y aplausos continuaban para Hiruzen, que con una sonrisa tranquila volvía a sentarse en medio de los líderes de Suna y de Kiri. -Vaya, si que sabe como animar a su gente- Mei decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Esto no es nada, mejor disfrutemos del primer combate…- avergonzado, el Hokage miraba de nuevo al frente, mientras, el censor de la prueba se presentaba en medio del estadio.

-¡Por favor, que todos los contendientes de hoy se presenten aquí…!- con voz firme pedía el Jounin que portaba una especie de paja en la boca.

Todos los finalistas bajaban de donde estaban, se podían apreciar con facilidad a Naruko, Gohan, Gaara, Temari, Kankúro, Dosu, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

-¡Vamos, Naruko-chan! ¡Gohan! ¡Ustedes pueden!- Goku gritaba desde su asiento, dándoles todo su apoyo a su hijo y a la hija de Kushina, la cual no desistía en su sonrisa.

Después de varias ovaciones y gritos de alegría de todos los espectadores, el censor volvía hablar.

-Muy bien…- hablo de nuevo el censor de la prueba final. -Los primeros en combatir son: ¡Naruko Uzumaki contra Neji Hyuga!, el resto por favor baya a su lugar asignado en lo que les toca pelear- pedía haciendo que el resto se comenzara de nuevo alejar rumbo al lugar en donde debían esperar.

-¡Suerte, Naruko-chan! ¡Tú puedes!- Gohan antes de retirarse con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba le daba ánimos a la rubia que le miro contenta.

-¡Claro que yo puedo, por que yo soy Naruko Uzumaki!-

 _-"Naruko-nee"-_ Hinata que estaba junto a Kiba miraba un poco preocupada a su "hermana", esperaba que no le fuera a pasar justo lo que le a ella y salir derrotada por Neji el cual miraba inexpresivo a la chica de mirada azul que seguía contenta.

-¿Así que primero peleara la hija de usted?- se escucho a las espaldas de Kushina, haciendo que la mencionada junto a Mikoto y Goku se giraran, solo para encontrarse a Kakashi en compañía de Sasuke.

-¡Kakashi, Sasuke…!- Goku hablaba contento al ver al chico Uchiha parado en medio del pasillo aun lado de Kakashi, este le miro pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso miro hacia el frente observando a Naruko.

 _-"Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has hecho, Naruko… Por que no solo superare a Son, sino también a ti"-_ pensó el chico azabache esperando ver en acción a su otra rival y próxima hermanastra.

-Qué bueno que se dignaron en aparecer, Kakashi- Kushina hablaba sin dejar de ver a los dos varones que habían aparecido.

-Digamos que estábamos aburridos- respondía con cansancio el ninja peli plata, aun que la verdad era que no se quería perder los combates de sus dos alumnos que habían logrado pasar, así como seguir vigilando a Sasuke y su marca maldita.

-Sasuke, ¿Quieres sentarte?- Mikoto llamaba la atención de su hijo que le miro levemente.

-No mamá, sigue sentada- decía un poco cortante el chico, no le gustaba que Mikoto le diera "atenciones de madre" frente a demás personas.

-Bueno…- se volvió acomodar a un lado de Goku, que sin perder ese gesto jovial de su rostro volvía animar a Naruko que estaba a punto de pelear.

-¿Por qué no te rindes? No podrás vencerme- Neji decía con enfado en su mirada, estaba arto de que le hicieran pelear contra oponentes que según él, no valían la pena, en este caso, Naruko.

-¡¿Y olvidar lo que le hiciste a Hinata?! ¡Ni creas "señor engreído"! ¡Te aplastare por ella!- apretando uno de sus puños con fuerza, la chica rubia respondía a la "sugerencia" del Hyuga, que le miro todavía más molesto.

 _-"Tu puedes, Naruko-chan"-_ Gohan desde su lugar al lado de los demás peleadores alentaba a su amiga.

-Censor, no me haré responsable de que esta ilusa salga lastimada- poniéndose en pose de pelea, Neji estaba listo para comenzar, su victoria, pues confiaba en plenitud en su poder y en su Byakugan.

-¿Listos?- preguntaba el ninja censor mirando a las dos partes.

-Claro que si, de verás- hablo determinante Naruko, lista para lo que se viniera.

-Vas a perder, fracasada- fueron las palabras que volvieron a salir de la boca del chico de mirada clara.

-¡Comiencen!- levantando su mano, la dejo caer en señal de que la pelea comenzaba, todo el público estaba expectante, mientras, mas y mas gritos y aplausos se escuchaban, pues una Uzumaki se enfrentaría a un Hyuga, algo que tal vez solo pasaría una vez en sus vidas, tenían que verlo.

-Confió en que le servirá lo que le enseñe- Goku sonriente no perdía detalle de la pelea, sin ser consciente de lo que se desataría en brevedad.

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaaas!-**_

Gritando Naruko genero varios clones de ella, que rápidamente rodearon al chico Hyuga que mantenía su posición inicial.

 _ **-¡Byakugan!-**_ Neji elevaba la voz al decir aquellas palabras activando su letal Duojutsu, a la par que entraba completamente a la defensiva para protegerse de los ataques de Naruko.

-¡Te derrotare, de verás!- al dar aquel nuevo grito, la chica de ojos azules se lanzo en contra de Neji junto a sus clones, el cual tan hábil como siempre y gracias a su "ojo blanco" esquivaba todos los ataques de la chica.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

El choque de uno de los golpes de Naruko en contra de una de las palmas de Neji le sorprendió, pues se había impresionado un poco por la velocidad de los clones de la chica.

-¡Nada mal, para una perdedora!-

 **-*¡PAM!*-** Neji asesto un fuerte golpe con sus dedos impregnados en chakra en contra de la clon que le había atacado, haciendo que esta desapareciera en una pequeña nube de humo.

-¡AAAAAH!- otra chica clon, llego por la espalda del chico, confiada en que le daría el golpe. -¡Te tengo!- grito pero se sorprendió de manera total al ver como Neji se agachaba evitando el ataque.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le dio, si estaba en su punto ciego?- Sakura se miro sorprendida ante el "fallo" de Naruko.

-No es que haya fallado, es solo que ese chico puede predecir sus movimientos- se escucho decir a Goku, atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

-Al parecer ese "Byakugan" también le otorga una visión perfecta de su entorno, es asombroso, tanto que me están dando ganas de pedirle a Hiashi que vuelva a pelear contra mi jaja- rascando su nuca, el Saiyajin mayor comenzó a reír, se emocionaba con una gran facilidad al ver las técnicas de sus adversarios o de otras personas.

-¿Visión completa?- se pregunto la chica de cabello rosa sin tener muy clara la explicación dada por el padre de Gohan.

-¡Miren!- Ino exclamaba al campo de batalla en donde Neji ya había acabado con todos los clones hechos por Naruko.

 _-"Ese chico es fuerte… Pero, Naruko es más, lo sé"-_ Kushina apretando sus manos en contra de su pecho velaba por su hija, sabía que vencería y aun que no lo lograra haber llegado a estas instancias ya era un logro inmenso.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

El ultimo clon de Naruko caía ante los ataques se chakra concentrado que Neji había hecho en contra de estos, los Kage's observaban con atención, sobre todo Sarutobi que aun no se dejaba de sorprender con el poder del chico Hyuga y sobre todo con Naruko, pues había mejorado bastante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A hora si te rindes?- preguntaba mirando a la chica, Neji, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, seguro de haber ganado ya.

-¡No me tientes…!-

La chica de cabello dorado volvió a generar muchos clones, buscando desorientar a Neji, a pesar de poder sentir sus movimientos por medio de Ki, la chica no era lo suficientemente rápida, aun no, su cuerpo apenas y se estaba acostumbrando al entrenamiento con "el sabio pervertido" y con Goku, ya que muy y a su pesar aun le costaba enormemente leer los movimientos del oponente haciendo uso de la habilidad de sentir el Ki. Tenía que volver a pelear justo y como lo hizo contra Kiba, ¡Tenía que hacerlo una vez más!

¡AAAAAH!- se volvió a apresurar en atacar, sintiendo como su poder incremento levemente, Gohan esperaba ver de nuevo la determinación en ella, pero fue en vano.

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Neji comenzó a esquivar kunais, patadas y puñetazos de todas partes, no había duda, el Byakugan era formidable, todos observaban con detenimiento como la pelea se desarrollaba, a la par que Kushina se notaba un poco preocupada por su hija, estaba dando todo de sí, claro que sí.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Las explosiones de los clones generados creaban grandes cantidades de humo blanco, cosa que Naruko, la real, intentaba aprovechar pero Neji de alguna forma siempre lograba detenerla y asestarle varios golpes antes de ser alcanzado. -Si sigo así, perderé…- la chica ya jadeaba, pues el enfrentamiento se había extendido más de lo que se tenía previsto. -Pero, por Hinata-nee no me daré por vencida, jure que lo derrotaría y lo voy a lograr-

-¡Ríndete, fracasada!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAM!*-**

Neji asesto sin clemencia una seguidilla de golpes con el puño suave, lanzando por los aires a varias clones que desaparecían ante los ataques recibidos.

 _-"Naruko-nee…"-_ Hinata desde las gradas observaba el esfuerzo de su amiga y casi hermana en "vengarla", pero también estaba preocupada, temía que le fuese a pasar justo como a ella. -*cof*cof*- tocio un poco, haciendo que Kiba, quien le acompañaba se preocupara por la muchacha.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- preguntaba el chico con Akamaru en su cabeza.

-S-si, no te preocupes- tímida como era respondía un poco apresurada, no quería que su amigo se preocupara por ella.

Naruko continuaba sus nulos embates en contra de Neji, que volviendo a la carga se lanzo en contra de todas las Naruko's que habían, comenzando a sostener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de manera sorprendente.

-¡AAAAH!- una clon grito antes de desaparecer al verse alcanzada por un golpe certero de Neji, el cual continuaba frenético sus ataques en todas las direcciones.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

-¡No te podrás esconder de mi…!- grito fuertemente el Hyuga comenzando a correr hacia una clon que estaba fuera del rango de ataque, lo que hizo suponer a Neji que la chica real se estaba escondiendo para evitar salir lesionada de sus puntos de chakra.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAGGGH!- la chica que estaba "aislada" soltó aquel grito al sentir un impacto de Neji directamente en su corazón, haciendo que se quedara quieta y comenzara escupir sangre.

-¡Nunca podrás esconderte de mi…!- volvió hablar seguro a hora si de que había terminado el combate.

-¡Naruko!- Kushina se levanto de su asiento, pues pudo sentir como el Ki de su hija disminuyo rápidamente, por el contrario Goku se miraba muy impresionado, pues el al tener más practica en sentir el Ki se dio cuenta de la "jugarreta" de la muchacha, Gohan también se dio cuenta, haciendo que este no desistiera en su sonrisa.

-Kushina-chan, tranquila…- Goku la tomo de una de sus manos sentándola de nuevo en su lugar.

-Pero, Naruko, ella…- quiso decir, pero el Saiyajin con una sonrisa tranquila le miraba aun. -Mira, te sorprenderás- decía el hombre, confundiendo a la Uzumaki pelirroja, Mikoto solo observaba en silencio, pues aun que también se había preocupado también "noto" lo que pasaba, lo mismo con Sasuke que se exalto un poco al darse cuenta de lo que la rubia tramaba.

-Esa chica está acabada…- uno de los espectadores decía, observando la abundante sangre que había salido de la boca de Naruko, los clones que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer, indicando que tal vez si era real la muchacha que había sido atacada por el Hyuga.

-Estas perdida, tu nivel de chakra esta peligrosamente bajo, con mi Byakugan lo sé- sin dejar de presionar aquel punto, Neji hablaba, pero en eso.

 **-*¡PUFF!*-**

"Naruko" desaparecía también, haciendo que el chico de ojos claros se impresionara. -¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Ya te dije…!- la verdadera Naruko salía detrás de Neji, sorprendiéndolo completamente. -¡Que nunca subestimes a una Uzumaki…! ¡Y más si esa Uzumaki…! ¡Soy yo! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito con rudeza saltando y perfilándose para darle un golpe a Neji.

 _-"¡Pero, si su nivel de chakra…!"-_ pensó, pero en ese momento Gohan y Goku se le vinieron a la mente, pues al parecer esos dos le había enseñado algo que él desconocía.

-¡Toma estoooooooo!- cargando un fuerte puño la chica se encontraba completamente lista para asestarlo en una de las mejillas de Neji, pero de repente y de una forma completamente sorpresiva, el Hyuga hizo uso de otro de sus trucos.

 _ **-¡Rotación!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Grito el chico liberando de golpe y de forma completamente repentina una fuerte cantidad de chakra que no solo bloqueo el golpe de Naruko, si no que la repelió por completo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Hiashi Hyuga que observaba la pelea junto a su hija, Hanabi se sorprendió completamente, pues esa era una técnica exclusiva de la rama principal.

Hinata también se miro sorprendida, además, de la propia Naruko.

-Vaya, ¿Qué fue eso? Hiashi no lo uso contra mi- Goku se sorprendió también, esa técnica había sido fabulosa, ese Son se emocionaba de cualquier cosa.

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-**

Naruko caía al suelo después de haber sido repelida por completo por el nuevo ataque de Neji.

 _-"Así que, ¿Así son los Hyuga?"-_ Sasuke que estaba atento se preguntaba en su mente, sin duda ese chico también sería un buen oponente.

-Vamos, Naruko-chan… Vamos, tu puedes- Gohan continuaba apoyando desde su sitio.

-A hora que truco, usaste- Naruko se levantaba del suelo observando con detenimiento de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto le irritaba en el rostro de Neji.

-Se acabo…- de repente el chico adopto una postura que sorprendió aun más a Hiashi, pues solo la rama principal sabia sobre ese jutsu, el mismo que uso en contra de Goku pero lamentablemente no había resultado.

 _ **-¡Arte del puño suave: Ocho trigramas, sesentaicuatro palmas…!-**_

Esas palabras salían de la boca del Hyuga preparándose para atacar a una desconcertada Uzumaki. Goku a hora si observaba un poco preocupado la situación, recordaba esa postura, gracias a esa misma había necesitado recurrir a su primer transformación para no perder sus fuerzas. _-"Es la misma pose que hizo Hiashi…"-_ pensó el Son sin dejar de ver.

-Si ese jutsu la alcanza, está acabada… Naruko- Kushina no podía evitar preocuparse por su hija, pues bien sabia cual era ese jutsu.

Neji cargo en contra de Naruko, que no reacciono a tiempo. _**-¡Ocho trigramas, dos palmaaaaas!-**_

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Dos certeros golpes atinaron en el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola gritar. -¡AAAH!-

 _ **-¡Ocho trigramas, cuatro palmaaaas!-**_

La chica solo se quejaba ante la arremetida feroz de Neji que sin detenerse continuaba su castigo en contra de todo el cuerpo de la Uzumaki, Gohan se estaba enojando, pero con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no interferir.

 _ **-¡Ocho trigramas, ocho palmaaaas…!-**_

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 _ **-¡Dieciséis palmas…!-**_

-¡AAAAH!- Naruko soltaba aquel grito de nuevo al sentir como todo su cuerpo se entumecía por los impactos.

 _ **-¡Treinta idos palmas…!-**_

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 _ **-¡Sesentaicuatro palmaaaas!-**_

Dando aquel último golpe a Naruko, la lanzo al suelo de nuevo, sus puntos de chakra estaban completamente inservibles por la poderosa acción del Hyuga que se erguía ante la chica de cabello rubio que continuaba tirada en la tierra.

-El Ki de Naruko está casi en cero…- musito Kushina queriendo pararse pero, Goku la detuvo.

-Espera, ella está bien…- le alego, mientras, los demás observaban la preocupación de la pelirroja.

-Pero, ella…-

-Debes dejar que ella se levante, sola… Solo así se volverá realmente fuerte- esas palabras por parte de Goku le hicieron desistir, el también se miraba preocupado, pero creía en la muchacha, claro que creía en ella.

Tosiendo la chica Uzumaki volvía a reaccionar, pues escuchaba las pisadas débiles del censor acercándose amenazando con terminar el encuentro, todos estaba expectantes, sobre todo su familia, su madre, su padre o como ella le llamaba "Goku-sensei", el chico al que quería, y sus amigos, así como Sasuke que se había sentido un poco decepcionado al ver el poco nivel que la chica mostraba, claro, recordando aquel combate en el bosque de la muerte en donde se desplego como nunca antes.

-Censor, esto ya ha terminado- se escucho decir a Neji que estaba seguro que había derrotado a la muchacha.

Pero mientras, Naruko estaba en el suelo, volvió a recordar a su amiga, a su casi hermana Hinata, que le observaba en algún lugar del estadio, Gohan se presento en su mente también, no podía fallarles, no señor, ¡Claro que no!

-Es… Espere…- débilmente la chica oji azul volvía hablar, atrayendo la atención del censor que se detuvo al escucharle. -Mm…- con esfuerzo y coraje, Naruko se levantaba del suelo, se sentí agotada, claro que sí, pero aun tenía una carta bajo la manga, era la hora de usarla.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Muchacha tonta…- Neji se miraba molesto al ver la determinación en los actos de la Uzumaki menor. -No importa cuánto te esfuerces, tu junto a tu sueño, son solo un conjunto de tonterías- volvía hablar activando lentamente su Byakugan.

-No… -*cof*cof*- te equivocas…- hablaba con apenas ganas, tocándose su estomago. -Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage y lo lograre… ¡Sin importar que!- elevando su mirada observaba al chico que se preparaba para volver atacarla.

-Quien es fracasado, siempre es fracasado… ¿Que te sirve tener a un padrastro tan poderoso? Si tú no lo eres, de, ¿Que te sirve tener la sangre de un gran clan? Si no lo sabes aprovechar, simplemente por que eres una perdedora-

-Le prometí a Hinata-nee que te derrotaría… Y yo…- su cuerpo cedió un poco, se sentía muy débil. -Y yo… ¡Nunca rompo mis promesas!-

-Tú y Hinata, son el culmen de la estupidez… Ni intentes estar a mi nivel o al nivel de ese chico, tu noviecito, Son Gohan, ambos, somos fuertes por qué ese es nuestro destino, mientras, ustedes son débiles y tontas-

-Te equivocas, Neji…- aun débil se sostenía en pie la chica, no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente. -Gohan-kun, es fuerte por una sola razón… ¡Proteger a quien más amas!-

Kurama dentro de la chica reía, pues al parecer pronto su poder entraría en juego. _-"Chiquilla estúpida jeje"-_ dijo para si mismo dentro de la chica, sintiendo como esta le llamaba.

 _-"Zorro tonto, si estás ahí… ¡Dame tu poder!"-_ exigía dentro de su mente la chica preparándose para usar su última carta, la más poderosa de todas: El chakra de Kurama, que con ayuda de Jiraiya y Goku logro usar.

Un aura anaranjada comenzó a cubrir a Naruko, mientras, sus facciones felinas se acrecentaban, inmediatamente Goku y Gohan sintieron el gran incremento de poder que la chica estaba teniendo, lo mismo que Sasuke, Mikoto y Kushina.

 _-"El Ki de Naruko-chan esta asimilando el Ki de ese gran zorro llamado, Kyubi, esto es grandioso"-_ con una gran sonrisa el Son mayor mejoro en su ánimo.

Los Kage's también estaban impresionados, pues esto prometía aun más que antes. -Ese chakra… Es del zorro de nueve colas- Hiruzen se miro completamente abrumado por el impacto emocional al ver como la chica de ojos azules aparentemente había aprendido a usar el Chakra del Kyubi.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito Naruko intentando concentrar chakra, ante el asombro de Neji que al activar su ojo blanco observo cómo el interior de Naruko rebozaba de un chakra naranja, casi rojo sangre.

-Pero, ¡¿Qué demonios es ese chakra?!-

-Vaya, no sabía que su jinchuriki fuera esa muchacha, hija de Kushina…- Mei también se miraba completamente asombrada, pues era algo que no se esperaba.

-¡Es increíble, eso es Naruko-chan!-

-Por mi sueño, por Hinata-nee… Por Gohan-kun, por todos… ¡No me vencerás!- cubierta en aquella cantidad masiva de chakra se volvió a lanzar a Neji, el cual se vio en aprietos al ver que la velocidad de Naruko había aumentado.

 _-"¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué es más rápida que antes?!"-_ el Hyuga pensaba sin perder de vista a Naruko que lanzaba puñetazos y patadas, que eran difícilmente bloqueadas o esquivadas por el chico, gracias al entrenamiento con Goku su fuerza había aumentado y gracias al chakra de Kurama, esa fuerza se incrementaba aun más.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Naruko clavo su puño en el suelo, a la par que Neji dio un fuerte salto hacia un lado, pues estuvo a milímetros de recibir aquel letal golpe por parte de la chica de mirada azul que elevando su vista, desincrustaba su mano del suelo para volver a lanzarse a Neji.

 _ **-¡Rotacióooooon!-**_ grito al verse superado por los golpes de la rubia, creando una gran cúpula de chakra que le protegía, no obstante, fue tarde.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAUUUUUGGGH!-

Neji salió despedido hacia el lado contrario impresionando a todos, pues al parecer la Uzumaki le había alcanzado a pesar de su protección.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible!- Tenten estaba impactada por la fuerza de la chica que sonreía determinante.

 _-"¡¿Que es ese poder?! ¡¿Por qué Naruko lo tiene?!"-_ Sasuke tenía su boca un poco abierta por la impresión, ver de repente ese despliegue por parte de Naruko le había hecho acrecentar un poco su enojo con respecto a sus propias habilidades.

 _-"Así que mientras entrenaba a Sasuke, Naruko no se quedo de brazos cruzados…"-_ Kakashi también estaba sorprendido, pues al parecer no solo el Uchiha había aumentado su poder. _-"Algo me dice que esto es obra de Goku-san y de Jiraiya-sama"-_ el shinobi miro de reojo al Son mayor que estaba emocionado por la gran pelea que se estaba desarrollando de repente.

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre del suelo, era inequívoco al sentir como los impactos esquivados de Naruko daban contra este. -¡Deja de moverte!- chillo la chica al ver que no podía darle otro golpe a Neji, solo uno más, y acababa.

-Concéntrate, Naruko… Concéntrate, aséstale un solo golpe… ¡Vamos!- decía la chica arremetiendo con fuerza en contra del Hyuga que no pudiendo hacer nada mas recurrió de nuevo a su rotación.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- la chica gritaba preparándose para el golpe final.

 _ **-¡ROTACIOOON!-**_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se escucho al impactar el puño de Naruko en contra de la barrera giratoria de Neji, tan fuerte fue que hizo temblar un poco el estadio entero. -¡Sorprendente!- Hiruzen, el "Kazekage" y Mei abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vaya, ¡Qué gran combate!- Goku estaba completamente emocionado, no se podía creer que Naruko combinara sus clases de artes marciales con el chakra del zorro, pues sin saberlo la chica estaba haciendo uso de las técnicas marciales que el Son le había enseñado.

-¡Esa es mi hija!- a hora sonriente Kushina estaba feliz, pues el Ki de Naruko no había decrecido mientras el de Neji si, una vez que la nube de polvo que se había levantado dejo de estorbar la vista, se pudo ver a Naruko de pie, ya sin esa cantidad de chakra naranja que le cubría, mientras, en el suelo, Neji estaba postrado sin poder moverse.

-No… Puedo… Moverme- hablaba con dificultad intentando pararse, pero era inútil, su chakra era casi nulo.

-¿Qué decías de una fracasada?- Naruko hablaba con voz áspera y rígida, pues al parecer se estaba cobrando las palabras del muchacho contra el que peleo, se notaba cansada, claro que lo estaba pues jadeaba con fuerza, mientras, gotas de claro sudor cursaban sus mejillas, nariz y frente destapada.

El censor miraba esto con una sonrisa, esa chica, siempre determinante, optimista, tanto que había sacado fuerzas a pesar de verse derrotada, una gran y radiante sonrisa se presento en esta cuando escucho gritar al censor. -¡La ganadora es: Naruko Uzumaki!-

-¡SIIIII! ¡Naruko manda!- Kiba al lado de Hinata gritaba lleno de entusiasmo, lo reconocía, esa chica le había vencido por que realmente su sueño le daba fuerzas.

 _-"Gracias, Naruko-nee"-_ una cálida y amable mueca de felicidad se presento en el rostro de la chica Hyuga, estaba agradecida con su "hermana".

-Eso es… ¡Naruko-chan es muy fuerte!- Goku se levanto de su silla, estaba entusiasmado, ya quería ver pelear a Gohan, claro que sí.

-jeje, Goku-kun…- la pelirroja Uzumaki reía ante los ánimos de su prometido, cosa que Mikoto también hacia.

 _-"Tienes un papá muy revoltoso, bebé"-_ tocando su vientre la madre de Sasuke pensaba de forma afectuosa.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Gane, gane! ¡YUJUUUUUU!- saltaba llena de alegría la chica, Sakura, Ino y Karin le observaban con asombro, esa chiquilla revoltosa las estaba superando, debían hacer algo o de lo contrario las dejaría atrás.

 _-"Debo esforzarme más"-_ Sakura apretó uno de sus puños, Gohan, Sasuke y a hora Naruko, ella también podía, claro que también lo lograría.

Las gradas estaban temblando de emoción, pues habían sido testigos de un gran combate.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, esa chica es muy fuerte…- uno de los espectadores hablaba.

-Y esto no es nada, cuando esa chica de la arena pelee contra el hijo de Son Goku, esto se va a descontrolar jaja- su compañero de al lado decía riendo.

-Es verdad, ese combate será muchísimo más emocionante que este- reconocía el primero que hablo.

-Sí que me sorprendiste, Naruko- Shikamaru hablaba observando como la chica de cabello rubio subía hasta donde estaban los demás peleadores. -jeje- reía contenta, pues había demostrado con creces que por sus venas corría la llama de la determinación.

-¡Buen trabajo, Naruko-chan!- Gohan también felicitaba a su compañera que le miraba sin perder su sonrisa.

-Gracias, chicos- respondía llena de alegría.

 _-"Naruko Uzumaki…"-_ Gaara desde su lugar observaba detenidamente a la chica.

-Eso fue completamente asombroso, sí que me sorprendió, mira que vencer a Neji Hyuga- Ino reconocía la valía de su rival, pues a hora no solo era su rival por el amor, sino también por la fuerza y la determinación.

-Debo reconocer que es buena… Naruko-san- Karin sonrió también, oficialmente se había ganado su respeto.

 _-"Como veo la aldea escondida entre las hojas será un hogar muy interesante… ¿Verdad, Son-kun?"-_ Mei pensaba observando el júbilo de las personas que esperaban el siguiente encuentro: Dosu vs Gaara, pues quien ganara se enfrentaría al chico más fuerte, Son Gohan.

Gaara en su lugar dejo de cruzarse de manos, comenzando a caminar, la hora de su encuentro de "calentamiento" había llegado, pues su plato fuerte serian Sasuke y Gohan.

 _-"La hora de cazar a llegado, madre"-_ pensaba la chica pelirroja denotando una gran sed de sangre.

-Esa chica es extremadamente rara… Me da escalofríos- Naruko musito observando como esta se alejaba por las escaleras, mientras, Dosu bajaba de un salto.

 _-"La mirada de esa chica es muy tétrica, además, por alguna razón no siento su Ki"-_ Gohan también se noto pensativo ante la posibilidad de pelear contra ella en el siguiente encuentro.

En el lugar en donde estaban los Kege's, el Kazekage se giro para ver a Hiruzen que también le observaba. -Hokage-sama… Tengo una petición que hacerle- decía con una voz extremadamente gruesa y amenazante.

-¿Qué desea, Kazekage-sama?-

-En caso de que gane mi ninja y se enfrente a ese chico, llamado Gohan me gustaría que adelantara el encuentro de inmediato, claro considerando que a falta del joven Sasuke, es el encuentro más esperado de estas finales-

El tercero lo pensó, era consciente de que la elite económica esperaba esa pelea, pues al haber sido descalificado Sasuke, Gohan pasaba a ser el más esperado de ver, con un rápido movimiento de manos, llano a su ninja escolta que se agacho para escuchar las palabras de su líder.

-¿Si, Hokage-sama?-

-Avisa, que en caso de ganar la ninja de la arena, el combate en contra de Son Gohan se adelantara- le decía, haciendo que su ninja se mirara dudoso, pero no replico.

-Como ordene…-

-Gracias, Hokage-sama… Ya estoy ansioso de ver el poder de ese joven del nuevo clan Son- bajo su velo una sonrisa poco agradable se presento, la hora se acercaba, era algo ineludible.

 _-"Espero haber hecho lo correcto_ …"- pensó un poco consternado el líder de la hoja.

Volviendo al centro de la arena, la chica Gaara se encontraba justo en frente de Dosu, que mostraba su aparato ninja, aquel que usaba para modificar las ondas de sonido.

-Ese chico es mío, tenemos cuentas pendientes con él y Sasuke Uchiha- hablaba a través de sus vendajes, pues estaba seguro que derrotaría a Gaara, un error fatal.

-Ellos son mis presas… Ni tú, ni nadie me los quitara- hablaba Gaara dejando en claro su objetivo. -Si te interpones, te matare sin clemencia- con una mirada casi lunática, esperaba paciente a la vez que no dejaba de ver al ninja vendado que tenía en frente.

 _-"Gaara, que no se te olvide tu objetivo"-_ Baki desde su posición aguardaba la "señal" para comenzar, todos los ninjas de la arena y el sonido habían sido equipados con un extraño sello que ocultaba sus chakras, no sabían por qué pero todo apuntaba a que esos Son podían sentir las presencias y eso solo era una medida para impedir que estos sintieran el acercamiento de las tropas.

-El siguiente encuentro es entre: Gaara del Desierto contra Dosu- el censor presentaba a los dos peleadores. Todos los espectadores querían ver que les esperaba durante la "pelea principal" de la tarde, ya que Gaara durante las preliminares se contuvo completamente.

-A hora Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama… Verán algo fascinante… _"Claro que si jeje"-_ eso ultimo lo pensó el "Kazekage" con burla, ansiaba ver de nuevo en acción a Gohan, pues un peldaño más arriba estaba su premio: Son Goku.

 _-"¿Por qué no puedo sentir su Ki…? Esto es raro"-_ Goku analizaba la situación, mientras los demás solo observaban, por su lado Sasuke aun recordaba las palabras de esa chica, pues se las había ingeniado para encontrarlo mientras entrenaba con Kakashi en las montañas.

 _-"¿Que planeas, Gaara?"-_ el chico se preguntaba en su mente observando los gestos amenazantes de la oji celeste con marcas de ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

-Acabemos rápido con esto… Tengo sed- preparándose para atacar, Gaara se posicionaba en modo de ataque, acabaría rápido con Dosu.

-No me importa que trucos uses, no me vencerás tan fácilmente-

-Muy bien… ¡Comiencen!-

El censor dio un salto hacia atrás dándoles espacio para pelear, pues de inmediato lo primero que hizo Dosu fue lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Pagaras muy caro el haberme subestimado!- extendiendo su brazo con el amplificador de sonido esperaba impactar a Gaara la cual parecía inmutable.

 **-*¡FUUUUU!*-**

Un repentino ataque de arena choco en contra del ninja del sonido haciéndolo caer al suelo -¡AAAAGGGH!- grito al impactar contra este.

-¡Woow! Es el mismo ataque de antes- Naruko que estaba al lado de Shikamaru y Gohan decía.

-Esa arena… ¡¿De dónde salió?!- miraba hacia todas partes, topándose con el agujero que Naruko y Neji habían hecho al impactar, pues al parecer Gaara "escavo" detrás de ella con su arena saliendo por este agujero que se encontraba detrás de Dosu.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes…?- con una expresión fría Gaara hablaba, mirando como el ninja con vendas en su cuerpo se levantaba del suelo. -¡No…!-

Terminando de levantarse, Dosu se volvió a lanzar en contra de Gaara, pero fue inútil otra ráfaga de arena impacto de lleno en el pecho del shinobi del sonido.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!- soltó aquel grito al sentirse alcanzado.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Bosques cercanos a Konoha.

Entre los árboles, un gran número de ninjas ambu saltaban, regresaban de sus rondas de vigilancia por el perímetro de la hoja, más no sabían quienes les miraban desde las sombras de los arbustos y árboles.

Uno de los ambu se detuvo de repente, pues le había parecido escuchar algo. -¡¿Pasa algo?!- uno de sus compañeros gritaba al ambu que se había quedado atrás, pues noto cuando este se detuvo de forma repentina.

El ambu que estaba parado en medio de un claro observaba a sus alrededores, no podía evitar no sentir un mal presentimiento, como si algo estuviera mal, pero no haciendo caso a su propia intuición a través de su máscara ambu miro a su compañero que le esperaba un poco apartado con el resto de la unidad.

-No nada… Es solo que…- volvió a ver su entorno, pero aun así continuo. -Me pareció escuchar algo, pero no fue nada- terminaba de decir retomando su retirada de un salto, mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

Entre los matorrales cercanos, un ninja enmascarado con la placa del sonido se miraba atento, detrás de él cientos de ninjas también del sonido y de la arena aguardaban.

-Ya se fueron… ¡A hora!- ordeno en un claro movimiento de mano haciendo que todos los que le seguían desaparecieran con rapidez.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Estadio de la hoja.

-¡La ganadora es: Gaara del Desierto!- el censor anunciaba a la vencedora del encuentro tan corto que tuvo en contra de Dosu, al cual llevaban en una camilla con todos sus huesos rotos, pues por poco la chica de la arena lo mata.

-La crueldad de esa chica…- Gohan observaba desde la distancia, al parecer tendría que pelear contra esa muchacha.

-¡Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo!- una voz conocida se presento cerca del lugar en donde Goku, sus prometidas, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Chouji, Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban, todos giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con Gai y Rock Lee, que se notaba un poco lastimado.

-¿No me digan que vienen de entrenar?- Kakashi hablaba con voz cansada al hombre de verde.

-Claro que si, Kakashi… Debemos hacer que la llama de la juventud arda con fuerza dentro de nosotros, ¡¿Verdad, Lee?!- haciendo una de sus muy poco comunes posees Gai hablaba, causando que en todos los presentes una gota de sudor se presentara en sus nucas.

-¡Claro que si, Gai-sensei! Es tan sabio- Lee siguió en su ridiculez a Gai, haciendo que una doble gota de sudor apareciera en quienes les miraban.

Recomponiéndose, Gai miro hacia el frente, encontrándose con Gaara que aguardaba a que Gohan bajara, pues su turno seguía, así había sido anunciado por el guardaespaldas de Hiruzen a petición del Kazekage.

-Ya hablando en serio, como veo llegamos a tiempo para la "pelea estelar"- el maestro en Taijutsu hablo adoptando un tono más serio. -Si, Gohan está a punto de pelear- confirmo con una sonrisa Goku que también volvía a ver hacia el frente.

-Es verdad, Gohan-kun sigue… ¡Él ganara ya está predestinado!- Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ante las miradas de sus "rivales" hablaba.

-Eso ya se sabe, el es muy fuerte- Sakura señalaba lo obvio.

-Gohan-kun…- Karin musito mirando hacia donde el azabache se miraba, pues este aun no bajaba de donde había estado junto a los demás.

 _-"La señal está a punto de ser mostrada, debemos estar atentos"-_ Baki observaba con nerviosismo hacia todos lados, mientras, entre las gradas, Kabuto fingiendo ser un ambu comenzaba hacer su jugada.

-Vamos, Son… _"Muéstrame que tan poderoso te has hecho durante estas semanas"-_ Sasuke estaba expectante, quería ver realmente cual era el poder de su rival y hermanastro.

-¡Vamos, Gohan!- Goku gritaba a todo pulmón esperando ver el combate de su hijo.

 _-"La hora a llegado…"-_ Sarutobi se notaba nervioso. _-"La hora de que los Son muestren su poder al resto del mundo ninja a llegado"-_ el viejo no podía evitar imaginarse una guerra por el poder Saiyajin, más sabiendo que un bebé estaba en camino, pues el hombre ya estaba al tanto del embarazo de Mikoto y temía que las demás naciones hicieran algo para buscar el tan poderoso, "Gen Saiyajin".

Gohan ya estaba listo, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese hecho que apenas había notado, pues apenas se había dado cuenta que no podía sentir el Ki de ninguno de la arena, ni el de Kankúro, ni el de Temari que observaban a su compañera y hermana, Naruko no le tomaba mucha atención a esto, después de todo ella aun no se acostumbraba tanto a siempre sentir el Ki de los demás. -Vamos, Gohan-kun, derrota a esa rara- la Uzumaki rubia animaba al chico Son que sonreía nervioso.

-jeje Si daré mi mayor esfuerzo- rascándose su nuca el chico decía, mirando de forma disimulada a los de la arena que por alguna razón se notaban nerviosos.

En la zona de los señores feudales, todos hacían sus apuestas, algunos le apostaban a Gaara, mientras, otros a Gohan, por su parte el Daimio del fuego solo esperaba ver un buen combate, mientras, su hija no dejaba de ver hacia donde estaban Goku y compañía.

-Se dice que ese chico es extremadamente poderoso… Se cree que incluso está al nivel de un Kage- uno de los tantos feudos que estaban presentes hablaba, llamando la atención del Daimio del fuego.

-El padre de ese chico es muchísimo más poderoso que un Kage jojojo- dándose aire con su abanico el importante hombre hablaba.

-Lo… ¡¿Lo dice de verdad?!- no se lo creían, si era verdad, el país del fuego era endemoniadamente más poderoso que cualquier otro.

-Claro que sí, no en balde le ofrecí la mano de mi hermosa hija en matrimonio…- volvió a decir con una sonrisa, causando que Adelin se sonrojara por las tonterías que su padre decía.

-Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Adelin se va a casar con ese extraño shinobi?- preguntaba el señor feudal de la tierra de los osos.

-Lamentablemente rechazo la mano de mi hija, pero no pierdo las esperanzas- decía este dejando de darse aire con su abanico.

-Papá por favor, deja de decir tonterías… Yo y él, no, nos vamos a casar- le pidió la chica de cabello azul, pues se comenzó a fastidiar por la actitud de su padre que sonrió y río por la respuesta de su hija mayor.

-Está bien dejare de decir "tonterías" jojo- el líder del país del fuego continuo sus risas ante el enfado de su primogénita.

Gohan por fin se presentaba frente a Gaara, la cual como era de esperar estaba de brazos cruzados, ansiosa de que su momento de cacería comenzaría en breve, "primero él, después el Uchiha" se decía en su mente, pues para definir su existencia debía consumir la vida de aquellos que consideraba dignos y que más dignos dos chicos que habían demostrado su poderío, aun que desconocía por que Sasuke había salido de la competición desde el bosque de la muerte, pero a decir verdad, eso le importaba poco, el seria su presa, un regalo para su "madre", aquella que le incitaba a matar, pero sin saberlo se enfrentaría a alguien que también peleaba por su madre, pero por el contrario esa madre le había hecho jurar que protegería y cuidaría de los suyos.

La pelea que se desataría en breve seria no entre la chica Gaara del Desierto y Son Gohan, si no entre dos voluntades "maternales" contrarias, una con supuestos deseos de matar y la otra con deseos de proteger.

-¿Listo para morir…?- pregunto la muchacha impaciente por comenzar.

-No sé por qué noto odio en tu mirada, pero… Desde a hora te digo que no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie- la respuesta del chico no causo ningún efecto en la muchacha, mas en las gradas, Kiba y Hinata se notaban especialmente alterados, pues aun con terror recordaban lo que habían visto en el bosque de la muerte dos semanas atrás.

-Espero que ese mono no se confié, esa chica es muy peligrosa- el Inuzuka decía con especial énfasis en lo último.

 _-"Gohan-kun… Tú puedes"-_ pensaba la chica de mirada clara, pues apoyaba de forma incondicional al chico que quería.

-El siguiente encuentro se desarrollara entre: Gaara del Desierto contra Son Gohan- el censor anunciaba lo inevitable, ante un nuevo grito de emoción de todas las personas que se encontraban en el estadio, a la par que fuera de la aldea una invasión se estaba preparando.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Con estos sellos especiales no pueden sentir nuestra presencia- [Los ninjas del Sonido y la arena se preparaban para invadir por fin a la hija.] -Solo tengan cuidado con esos ninjas del clan Son-

-No quiero lastimarte, ríndete- [Gohan con tono serio observaba a la chica de la arena, la cual estaba molesta pues había resultado lastimada de uno de sus brazos ante un ataque "leve" del Son.] -¡No extinguirás mi existencia!-

-¡Gohan acaba con esto!- [Goku sintiéndose extrañamente apurado apresuro a su hijo el cual se había desconcertado completamente ante la petición de su padre.]

-Kushina-chan… Saca a Mikoto-chan de aquí, ¡RAPIDO!- [Goku exigía con molestia al ver como una gran columna de humo se alzaba en la zona en donde estaban los Kage's.] -¡Ese Ki! ¡Ese repulsivo Ki de antes!- [La molestia en el rostro del Saiyajin era completamente palpable.]

-¡¿A caso él es…?!- [Goku se miro sorprendido al ver como un adolorido Orochimaru hacia uso del Edo-Tensei.] -Es una reunión tan conmovedora, ¿Verdad?-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Invasión". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Orochimaru! ¡No me contendré…! Si tanto quieres ver mi poder… ¡Lo veras!- [Goku arremetía con fuerza en contra del Sannin perverso que parecía un despojo andante ya a esas instancias.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	42. Capitulo 41: Invasión

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-FanFic Word010-**_ _Buenas amigo, por algo se dice que lo bueno se hace esperar jaja bueno espero que eso bueno, realmente se te haga bueno a ti jeje. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Si poco a poco pero avanzan, pues intento hacer los enamoramientos lo mas lógicos posibles no quiero aventar todo a la basura exagerando las relaciones, si sabes a lo que me refiero jeje. Gracias por comentar compañero. Éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Primero que nada gracias por leer y comentar amigo(a) pues que te digo sobre eso del "destino" aun que lo quise mantener vigente como así decirlo tampoco hice tanta mención de el por eso mismo por que considero que es irrelevante cuando las cosas van a pasar como tienen que pasar. Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de leer y apoyar. Saludos._

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _It's good that you liked the fights, I hope that those that come are also to your liking. Greetings and take care of your partner._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you as always for reading and commenting. See you and good luck._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Sure friend, Gohan will soon be deployed as they want haha. Thanks and best regards to you too._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _How well you liked, I hope you enjoy this chapter and those who come hehe. Thanks and take care._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _No sé cómo te sorprendí, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, aun que como digo no sé como xD jeje aun asi espero disfrutes de lo que se viene y sobre todo que te agrade él como lo hice. Saludos cordiales amigo._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Si muy pronto Orochimaru va a saber lo que es meterse con un Saiyajin y no con cualquiera si no con el patriarca xD. Gracias por el interés de siempre leer y comentar compañero. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Tal vez si tal vez no, pero lo que sí es seguro es la santa madriza que se va a llevar jaja. Gracias amigo, por leer y comentar cada que puedes. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto amigo y pasando a responderte sobre la vida del tercero y Jiraiya, pues esas respuestas entan en este cap, espero lo disfrutes jeje. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Elchico 64-**_ _Hola chico, de nuevo gracias por volver a permitirme leerte jeje, y si tienes razón se recitaran mas que jutsus médicos para curar a Orochimaru de lo que le espera y sobre tu pregunta de Minato, recuerda que su alma está sellada por el jutsu de la parca por lo que creo ya abras deducido quien será su sustituto, ¿No? jeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias amigo._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si, la masacre comienza jeje espero disfrutes del capítulo amigo. Saludos._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias compañero se te agradece el interés que muestras por esta historia. Gracias de todo corazón. Cuídate._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _jaja de verdad me gustaría haberlo hecho amigo, pero recuerda que Minato está sellado por lo que Orochimaru no puede invocarlo con el Edo-tensei. Y sobre Shippuden y Konan ya se verá, todo a su tiempo jeje. Gracias por darte el espacio para leer y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Claro, poco a poco Gohan se hace fuerte y decidido como su padre el kokun jaja. Te doy las gracias por volver a comentar amigo y ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Seth Vlad Tepes-**_ _Gracias compañero, por leer y comentar, a hora pasando a lo que me dices de darle un nombre "femenino" a Gaara, pues debe alguna idea y con gusto se lo doy, es que personalmente no pense darle uno, pues no veo la diferencia jeje. Éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Hola y bienvenido a esta historia, claro si es la primera vez que la lees, en tal caso y pasando a lo que me comentas, justo como se lo acabo de decir al usuario "_ _ **Seth**_ _" denme ideas para un nombre "femenino" para Gaara y veré si se lo cambio jeje. Suerte y hasta luego._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Hola amigo, un gran gusto leerte otra vez, ya tenían unos cuantos caps que no comentabas pero bueno con que leas me vasta y me sobra jeje aun así es bueno leerte. Espero goces con la paliza a Orochi jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor en tu día. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku se sorprende al ver al esposo de una de sus prometidas-_

 _-Orochimaru está en un verdadero aprieto al haber atentado en contra de la aldea-_

 _-Todos los ninjas enemigos cuentan con el sello de camuflaje especial para evitar ser detectados por los Son-_

 _-El jutsu prohibido "Edo-tensei" puede resucitar a los muertos, siempre y cuando sus almas no estén selladas-_

 _-Gohan queda en un estado de shock por el repentino ataque, pero rápidamente reacciona al ver lo que acontece-_

 _-Sasuke piensa que él solo puede derrotar a Gaara es por eso que opta por ocultar su presencia para impedir que Gohan lo siga-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 41: Invasión.**

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Cascada de arena!-**_ Gaara sin esperar a nada ataco a Gohan el cual salto hacia uno de los muros del estadio.

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-**

El impacto se escucho con aparente facilidad, levantando una gran columna de polvo que imposibilito ver qué pasaba, pero rápidamente se noto entre el polvo la silueta de Gohan que parecía intacto.

-¡Eso es, Gohan-kun!- Naruko apoyaba al chico de mirada oscura.

 _-"Muéstrame tu poder, el apetecible poder de los Son"-_ pensaba el Kazekage impaciente, a la par que con su mirada buscaba entre la multitud a Goku, su tan ansiado contenedor.

-¡No te escondas…!-

Con varias ráfagas de arena, la chica pelirroja atacaba de nuevo a Gohan que las esquivaba con aparente facilidad.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

Mas impactos se escuchaban a lo largo de toda la arena, mientras el joven Son esquivaba todos los ataques de su voraz oponente. _-"Esta arena es un fastidio_ "- pensó el chico dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¡¿Por qué no atacas?! ¡¿Tienes miedo?!- con una expresión lunática la chica se preparaba para seguir sus ataques, Gohan no quería terminarla, maldita la hora en la que era tan blando con las chicas.

-¿Por qué no la ataca?- Ino se miraba confundida, pues Gohan solo esquivaba los ataques de la chica de la arena.

-Gohan teme lastimarla… Es demasiado noble cuando pelea contra mujeres…- Goku hablo serio, desde hacía unos momentos sentía el ambiente distinto, como si algo fuera a pasar.

-Pero, pero con su velocidad podría derrotarla fácilmente- Sakura también opinaba.

-Sí, claro que sí, pero… El siempre ha sido así, muy "suave"- la respuesta del Son mayor desconcertó a las señoritas que le escuchaban.

 _-"Si, es demasiado bueno con sus oponentes… Maldito Son"-_ Sasuke pensó recordando cómo había evitado Gohan un ataque de Sasuke en contra de Dosu.

* * *

Afueras de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Una gran unidad de ninjas de Suna y del sonido se preparaban para atacar Konoha, solo esperaban la señal.

-La unidad 2 ya esta lista, solo estamos esperando la señal para comenzar el ataque- un líder de unidad de Suna, conversaba con los ninjas del sonido.

-Si… Solo hay que tener cuidado de esos ninjas del clan Son, se dice que son muy poderosos- respondía el ninja del sonido, observando a sus compañeros de Suna.

-No se preocupen, con estos sellos especiales no podrán sentir que nos acercamos- ante aquellas palabras sonrieron los ninjas, era verdad, con esos extraños sellos especiales su chakra estaba siendo camuflado.

* * *

Estadio de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho cuando Gaara caía al suelo, el por qué, un puñetazo dado al suelo por Gohan desquebrajando todo a su paso. -¡Ese chico tiene una fuerza tremenda!- decían algunos espectadores completamente sorprendidos ante lo que miraban.

-¡Maldito…!- la chica de mirada turquesa se levantaba del suelo, se noto lastimada de uno de sus hombros por el efecto de esa gran sacudida, pues había caído sin más al suelo al no poder mantenerse en pie.

-Ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño- el chico respondía completamente serio, de verdad, no quería hacerle daño a pesar que ella parecía quererlo matar.

-¡No extinguirás mi existencia!- grito furiosa incrementando su chakra, cosa que no notaron ni Gohan ni Goku por culpa del sello de camuflaje que estaba portando.

Kabuto entre la multitud y cubierto de aquella mascara ambu, miro hacia donde los Kage's estaban, la hora había llegado, realizando sellos de forma disimulada comenzó a concentrar chakra, pues aplicaría un genjutsu para dormir a las personas.

En eso Naruko, junto a Shikamaru llegaban al lugar en donde estaban los demás, pues la rubia tenía ganas de ir a ver a Sasuke para saber cómo estaba, a pesar de no llevarse bien, la chica había mostrado un poco de aprecio por el Uchiha, ya que después de todo ese chico era considerado por ella como su rival en lo que respectaba al poder y habilidad.

-Felicidades, hija… De verás- Kushina desde su asiento y ladeando un poco su cabeza felicitaba a la chica rubia por su victoria, lo mismo paso con Mikoto y Goku que le miraron sonrientes. -jeje Gracias-

-Al parecer te has vuelto popular, que fastidio- Shikamaru que había sido jalado por la chica decía, él quería irse ya que después de esa pelea seguiría él contra aquella chica de la arena, Temari.

-Como veo te has hecho muy fuerte, Naruko… Bien hecho- Kakashi también alentaba a la muchacha haciéndola sonreír aun más.

-Claro que si, sensei… ¡Soy la mejor!-

-No te mofes tanto, después de todo sigues siendo una perdedora…- Sasuke que le miro decía con una sonrisa arrogante. -No se me olvida lo que me dijiste en el bosque de la muerte- recalcaba el chico recordando aquella palabra que la chica de mirada azul le había dicho: Cobarde.

-¡¿Así?! ¡Cuando quieras te demuestro que yo soy más fuerte que tú, Sasuke-baka!- la respuesta impetuosa de la muchacha no se hizo esperar, haciendo que Kakashi suspirara.

 _-"A pesar de todo, estos dos también tienen rivalidad"-_ pensó el ninja enmascarado, mientras, los demás les observaban riendo.

-Ya, ya calma, mejor miremos a Gohan-kun, ¿Quieren?- Mikoto sugería al ver la pelea entre los dos chicos, Naruko inmediatamente miro al frente, notando como aquella chica se dolía de su hombro derecho, sin duda, se había lastimado durante su caída.

-¿Quieres jugar? jeje- comenzó a reír desconcertando al joven Son que le miraba atento. -Juguemos…- y realizando un jutsu de nuevo, la arena de su calabaza se empezó a tornar en torno a ella, encerrándola lentamente en una cúpula, sorprendiendo a todos.

 _-"¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?"-_ Gohan se preguntaba de forma mental observando como aquella cúpula de arena se terminaba de cerrar dejando a Gaara dentro de ella.

-¡Gohan…!- se escucho gritar de nuevo a Goku, haciendo que su hijo le mirara. -¡Atácala, termina con esto!- el Son mayor se sentía incomodo, como si algo fuera a empezar, pues si instinto Saiyajin extrañamente estaba alerta, por eso mismo decidió apresurar a su hijo que se notaba aun confundido.

-Que… ¿Que la ataque directamente…?-

-Goku-kun…- tanto Mikoto como Kushina no entendieron la repentina desesperación del Saiyajin, más él sabía sus razones.

 _-"¿Por qué no puedo quitarme de encima esta sensación?, Además, por alguna razón no puedo sentir el Ki de los ninjas de la arena y eso es malo"-_ pensó el Son mirando hacia todos lados, como si esperara algo.

 _-"Se dio cuenta…"-_ Kabuto se alarmo un poco al notar la desesperación del Son mayor, debían acelerar todo, pero.

-¡Esta bien, la atacare…!- Gohan se apresuro a romper la cúpula en donde Gaara se había escondido, ya se había alargado de más ese combate, así que lo terminaría. **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

Dio un fuerte golpe a la cúpula ante la mirada de todos, mientras esta inevitablemente se comenzó a fracturar. -¡¿Qué?!- Kankúro y Temari se sorprendieron ante la acción del semi-Saiyajin. La mano del chico penetro de lleno ante la mirada de todos, para después escucharse un grito por parte de quien estaba dentro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- fue la voz de Gaara que había sido impactada directamente en el hombro que tenía adolorido, terminándosele de dañar. -¡Mi hombro! ¡Mi hombro!-

La arena se rego con violencia por todos lados, mientras, se notaba a Gaara jadeando con fuerza, su hombro estaba lastimado, debía reconocerlo.

-¡Rom-Rompió la cúpula de Gaara!- Temari decía con asombro a la par que Gohan se preparaba para dar su golpe final pero en eso.

En lo alto, donde estaban los Kage's, el Kazekage volteaba a ver lentamente a Sarutobi, lo que alerto a los escoltas de Mei, la cual también observaba lo anterior.

 _-"¡¿A caso…?!"-_ la Kage de Kiri se pregunto sintiendo en su hombro derecho la mano de Ao, pues este también noto el "cambio de atmosfera".

Kabuto terminaba de preparar su jutsu comenzando a dormir a todos los presentes.

-¡Kakashi…!- alerto Gai al ver como Rock Lee caía dormido, a la par que Naruko y Shikamaru también lo hacían, lo mismo que Ino, Karin y Chouji, Sakura se había dado cuenta a tiempo y disipo el genjutsu, Mikoto y Kushina se miraron levemente y después también rompieron el jutsu, mientras Goku, elevo su poder de golpe para no verse afectado.

-Así que lo que sentía no eran solo suposiciones mías- decía el Son, levantándose de su asiento ante la mirada de las dos mujeres que le siguieron.

-¿Qué le parece si comenzamos?- preguntaba de repente el "líder" de Suna intrigando a Hiruzen, a la par que sus ninjas escolta saltaban hacia fuera de la zona arrojando varias granadas de humo, dando la señal de que todo comenzaría.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUU!*-**

Una gran columna de humo se miro de repente en donde estaban los Kage's, Mei no reacciono a tiempo, por lo que sus escoltas, es decir, Ao y Chojuro la tomaron de las manos y la sacaron con rapidez de ahí.

-¡Suéltenme!- alego la Kage al verse llevada en contra de su voluntad. -Lo siento Mei-sama pero no podemos, debemos ponerla a salvo- se excuso Ao, saltando hacia el techo de al lado.

-¡Pero, Hokage-sama!-

-¡Hokage-sama!- los ambu rápidamente se movieron hacia donde estaban Sarutobi, el cual se tapaba la boca y la nariz para impedir que aquel humo le ahogara.

-*cof*cof*- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- mirando entre el humo el viejo tercero preguntaba completamente fuera de sí, pero el Kazekage no le escucho apareciendo detrás de él y tomándolo como rehén.

-¡Hokage-sama!- el escolta del Hokage se apresuro a atacar al Kazekage, pero fue interferido por varios kunais que salieron de la nada.

¡AAAAH!- grito al verse alcanzado a la par que caía al suelo con heridas graves.

Gohan que estaba aun en medio del estadio y en frente de Gaara no entendía que estaba pasando tan de repente, solo observaba el humo y los repentinos movimientos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- se preguntaba confundido completamente.

En eso Temari y Kanguro de un salto aparecían detrás de Gaara, sosteniéndola. -¡No me toquen!- grito la chica mirando con ira a Gohan. -¡Mi hombro…! ¡Me las pagaras, Son Gohan!- queriendo atacar de nuevo al joven Son, Gaara dio un paso hacia delante, pero Kankúro se lo impidió.

De repente los ambu que supuestamente debían proteger al Hokage entablaron una pequeña pelea con los escoltas del Kazekage, pero fueron rápidamente derrotados, a la par que de entre sus ropas, cuatro sombras veloces emergían.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Hokage-sama!- Gai se miro apresurado a hablar, pero en eso pudo notar como Goku se levantaba levitando de su sitio, por fin podía sentir un Ki, un Ki que reconoció al instante.

-Ese Ki repulsivo de antes- a hablo en voz baja mirando hacia la gran cantidad de humo que se notaba.

-Goku-san…- Kakashi nombraba al Saiyajin al sentir la gran cantidad de poder que su cuerpo despedía, ante las miradas de preocupación de Kushina, Mikoto y Sakura, pero inmediatamente el Jounin miro a su pupila, llamándola.

-Sakura…- la chica de cabello rosa le miro sorprendida.

-¡¿Si, Kakashi-sensei?!- preguntaba apresurada.

-Despierta a Shikamaru y a Naruko del genjutsu… Algo me dice que se van a requerir- hablo serio el ninja al notar como varios ninjas encubiertos del sonido salían de entre la multitud.

-Kushina-chan… Saca de aquí a Mikoto-chan… ¡RAPIDO!- ordeno el Son mayor, ante la mirada de la mujer y después de ver a los enemigos que habían aparecido.

-¡No las dejaremos escapar!- varios ninja del sonido se lanzaron en contra de Goku, pero este apenas y extendiendo una de sus manos libero de golpe una onda torrencial de viento.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Que poder!- Sasuke que se tapaba los ojos noto como el entorno completo se tapaba de polvo por la fuerza de repulsión, siendo que este cubrió todo, incluida la zona en donde Gohan estaba al lado de los ninjas de la arena.

-¡RAPIDO!- exigió el Son aun más fuerte, asustando un poco a la pelirroja y a Mikoto.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- al ver esto Kankúro y Temari tomaron a una lastimada Gaara, ante la mirada perdida de Gohan, pues por el polvo no podía ver nada, mientras, esto pasaba los dos de la arena saltaron los muros del estadio comenzando alejarse tan rápido como podían con Gaara.

-¡No podemos irnos, Goku-kun! ¡Hokage-sama está en peligro!- aquella respuesta por parte de Mikoto hizo que Goku le mirara levemente. -Yo personalmente le salvare, a hora cuida de nuestro hijo- esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a la mujer, lo estaba haciendo por el niño, por su futuro hijo.

-Mikoto, es mejor que hagamos caso a Goku-kun, el se encargara de todo- Kushina ayudándola daba un salto con ella fuera de las filas con asientos.

-Bien, yo las escoltare…- se escucho decir, a Mei que junto a sus escoltas llegaban de un salto hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Cuídense, Mei-chan- el Saiyajin también daba un salto hacia fuera, encontrándose con su hijo que por fin habría sus ojos pues el polvo se comenzaba a disipar.

-Kakashi, debemos actuar rápido- Gai se notaba impaciente ante las acciones de su eterno rival. -Si…- voltio hacia atrás, notando como Naruko y Shikamaru por fin estaban siendo atendidos por Sakura.

Mientras, esto pasaba, cuatro raros shinobi se posaban en cada esquina del techo de donde habían estado los Kage's notándose como el Kazekage salía aun apresando a Hiruzen por el cuello.

-Rápido debemos ayudar a Hokage-sama- el líder ambu hablaba dando un gran salto hacia donde estaban los dos Kage's pero en eso.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Formación de cuatro llamas!-**_ gritaron al unisonó los cuatro ninjas aquellos que parecían ser del sonido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito un ambu al tocar la barrera cuadrada que había aparecido de repente, pues se comenzó a quemar al momento de tocarla.

-Rápido, síganme- Mei sin perder tiempo junto a, Ao y Chojuro se llevaban a Kushina y a Mikoto, dejando a Goku atrás, que estaba aun mirando aquella barrera que se había alzado.

-Cuídate…- musito Mikoto saltando y saliendo por fin del estadio junto a Kushina, Mei, Ao y Chojuro.

-Sasuke…- a hora el sensei del equipo 7 se dirigía al Uchiha que le miraba expectante. -A llegado la hora que demuestres que el entrenamiento te ha servido, ve tras Gaara y los demás ninjas de Suna- le indicaba a este, sacando un kunai para combatir.

-¡HAI!- de un salto y asintiendo el Uchiha se lanzo hacia el campo del estadio, solo para después ver levemente a un desconcertado Gohan que seguía sin entender nada, el chico desapareció su Ki, no quería que ese Son le siguiera, pues Gaara sería su "trofeo". _-"A hora si, la hora de ver los resultados de mi entrenamiento a llegado"-_ pensó sin dejar de saltar en su reciente persecución.

En las calles de Konoha, cientos de ninjas de Suna y el sonido se infiltraban, mientras, en la muralla oeste, una gran serpiente de tres cabezas había penetrado la barrera de los shinobi, pues esto se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra total.

-¿Que paso…?- Naruko decía abriendo por fin sus ojos.

-¡No es momento para estar dormida, tonta!- Sakura, quien le había despertado le gritaba al oído terminando de despertarla, a la par que Shikamaru ya estaba repuesto en su totalidad.

-¡No me grites!- molesta la rubia le decía a Sakura que le miro sin decirle nada más.

-Naruko… Sakura…- Kakashi les hablo atrayendo su atención. -Deben seguir a Sasuke, ha ido detrás de aquellos ninjas de la arena… Pakkun les acompañara para que lo sigan- realizando sellos el Shinobi invoco a su perro parlanchín que miro a las dos chicas.

-No hay tiempo para preguntar, esta es una misión de rango A, así que…- se giro para verles. -Tengan cuidado-

 _-"¿Pero qué está pasando tan de repente?"-_ Naruko estaba completamente confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

Gohan se acerco a su padre, que no perdía esa mirada seria que se había posado en él desde hacía un par de minutos. -¿Papá?- le llamo haciendo que este le mirara.

-Gohan, ve, ayuda a Naruko y a Sakura a buscar a Sasuke, no siento su Ki, lo que quiere decir que lo escondió… Ese chico no quiere que le "molesten"-

-Pero, la aldea…-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare personalmente de esos desgraciados- las palabras rígidas del Son mayor hicieron entender a Gohan que su padre realmente estaba molesto.

-¡Esta bien!- dio un salto un poco lejos de Goku, pero un par de ninjas de Suna le bloquearon la andanza. -¡No huiras!-

-Quítense si no quieren salir lastimados- les decía Gohan mirando como Naruko, Sakura y ese perro que les acompañaba salían por un agujero hecho por Gai a la par que también miro en el techo del estadio, como una unidad del sonido les comenzó a perseguir nada mas las dos chicas y el perro se miraron afuera de la estructura.

El censor observaba todo, tranquilo desde su lugar, miro a Goku y ambos asintieron como entendiendo algo, rápidamente el Saiyajin mayor se elevo dirigiéndose hacia la barrera que los ninjas del sonido habían levantado, para aislar a Hiruzen y al "Kazekage".

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- pregunto uno de los cuatro del sonido al ver como Goku se acercaba con una expresión completamente seria.

-¡Go-Goku-sama!- los cazadores especiales ambu que estaban junto a la barrera de inmediato le reconocieron cuando este termino de posarse sobre el tejado en donde el Kazekage tenía cautivo a Hiruzen.

-Quítense…- les pidió a los ninjas, que haciendo caso saltaron hacia los lados, notando como el Son extendió una de sus manos hacia la barrera, ante la atenta mirada de los ninjas de Orochimaru, Sarutobi y los demás.

 _-"¿Que intenta hacer?"-_ se preguntaba el ninja perverso a la par que se quitaba por fin la máscara de Kazekage permitiéndole ver a Sarutobi quien era de verdad.

-¡Orochimaru!-

-Sabes sensei, va a ser interesante conocer los poderes de ese maldito Son- hablo observando con una sonrisa maniaca como un destello repentino se mostro en la mano de Goku, que le miraba inexpresivo, la hora de ajustar cuentas había llegado, pues lo que le hizo a Sasuke no quedaría sin castigo.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** lanzo por fin el ataque, destruyendo por completo la barrera. -¡Orochimaru-sama!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran fumarola de repente se alzo en todo el cielo, a la par que Goku reaparecía con Sarutobi en las gradas, junto a Kakashi y Gai. -Hiruzen-sama…- los dos Jounin corrieron de inmediato hacia los dos, mientras, el Son miraba como entre el polvo del la explosión anterior Orochimaru salía junto a sus cuatro ninjas.

-Saquen de aquí a Oji-chan…- dejándolo en el suelo, pues el viejo había quedado inconsciente con la explosión, giro su cabeza hacia donde Orochimaru y sus hombres le miraban expectantes.

-Yo personalmente me encargare de esa serpiente- apretando sus puños con fuerza volvió a desaparecer, ante el asombro de todos, Baki el cual miraba escondido esperando su momento desistió, pues al instante supo que Orochimaru había manejado todo para que Suna atacara a Konoha.

 _-"Esos malditos nos engañaron… ¡Gaara!"-_ pensó el hombre mirando en la dirección en la cual sus estudiantes habían salido con la lastimada chica.

Gohan por su parte había terminado con los ninjas que le habían obstruido el paso, por lo que veloz comenzó a volar persiguiendo a la unidad ninja que perseguía a sus amigas. -¡Debo alcanzarlas!-

-Al parecer todo lo que se dice de ti es verdad- Orochimaru se mofaba de Goku que le miraba, ante la expectativa de sus ninjas que le protegían. -Pero…- el Sannin de las serpientes parecía muy relajado ante semejante enemigo. -No creas que no vine prepara… ¡AAAAAAGGGH!- soltó un grito sonoro al sentir como un repentino puño se planto en todo su abdomen, ante las miradas perplejas de los "cuatro del sonido" pues no se esperaban que aquel hombre de cabello puntiagudo que había destruido la barrera fuera tan fuerte.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Salió despedido hacia el bosque cercano, mientras Goku a una alta velocidad reapareció en el cielo impactándolo de nuevo durante su caída.

-¡UUUUUUUUUGGGGGH!-

Lleno la cara de sangre del Saiyajin al sentir como múltiples heridas internas se daban en su cuerpo ante los dos brutales embates del Son, pues su boca se había abierto lo mas que se pudo escupiendo sangre sin detenerse en su descenso.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Su impacto fue rotundo, generando una enorme columna de polvo a las afueras del estadio, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, el Son estaba molesto y lo denotaba con aquellos golpes.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!- los ninjas del sonido, que apenas habían reaccionado salieron saltando hacia donde el gran cráter se había creado, ese tipo era un monstruo, pues en un instante había hecho basura a su líder.

Goku aterrizaba tranquilo en medio del cráter mirando como a duras penas un completamente destrozado Orochimaru salía de entre las pequeñas rocas que se apilaron entorno al lugar de su caída. _-"Su poder… Su poder es bestial"-_ pensó el Sannin al verse perdido, a la par que con su mirada nublada notaba la presencia imponente del Son mayor que le observaba como un mero despojo.

-Levántate…- le indicó el Saiyajin, cosa que atendió con extrema dificultad. -Esto apenas comienza- y sin decir nada mas, Goku se lanzo en contra del Sannin que no pudo reaccionar, pues en un parpadeo estaba siendo sujeto de las inclemencias de los puños y patadas del Son.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- gritaba intentando liberarse de la despiadada paliza, pero no importaba, cada nuevo golpe era un nuevo hueso hecho polvo.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Fue a dar de nuevo al suelo, después de que Goku terminara su embate feroz en contra del Sannin renegado. -*cof*cof*cof*cof*- tocia sangre sin parar, a la vez que habría su boca en una nueva "muda", ante los ojos de Goku, un nuevo Orochimaru salía, tendido sobre el suelo, el nuevo ser repugnante se levantaba y observaba al Saiyajin.

-Cuando ese poder sea mío, ¡Nada me detendrá!- grito eufórico, pero Goku no le entendió nada, en vez de eso continuaba mirándole rígido, completamente entregado a la paliza que le daría a ese desgraciado.

-Orochimaru… Te aconsejo que no quieras jugar con fuego o te quemaras- con aquella mirada molesta el Saiyajin se preparaba para continuar su paliza a la persona que tenía en frente pero en eso, los cuatro del sonido por fin llegaban al lugar.

-¡Desgraciado!- grito un hombre gordo y de pelo naranja a la par que extendiendo sus manos caía en el suelo.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

La tierra se partió ante la caída de tan masivo ser, mas en esa posición realizo un jutsu. _**-¡Estilo de tierra: Prisión de tierra!-**_

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

De la tierra emergieron grandes pilares de roca que se concentraron alrededor del Son aprisionándolo en el acto.

-Ya no parece tan rudo jaja- otro chico con aparentemente dos cabezas se burlaba al ver al Son aprisionado, mas no sabía que saldría volando.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

Un rotundo golpe ladeo la cabeza de aquel que se burlaba mandándolo completamente al suelo sin consciencia, pues el Son se había liberado en un parpadeo de su "prisión", los otros tres ninjas del sonido retrocedieron al ver esto, mas no desistieron, un chico con varias extremidades y una chica de cabellos rojizos se lanzaron en contra del guerrero, intercambiando como podían con ferocidad una serie de golpes Taijutsu.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- gritaba el chico aquel intentando golpear al Son, pero este simplemente jugaba con ellos a la par que bloqueaba o evadía con suma facilidad los golpes, el hombre gordo también se incorporo a la arremetida de sus compañeros, con su gran fuerza quiso impactar a Goku desde el cielo, pero este desapareció de nuevo en un parpadeo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se fracturo con violencia ante el gran golpe dado por aquel hombre de pelo naranja, mas Goku reapareció detrás de él. -¡¿Qué?!- impresionado quiso girarse para continuar su embate pero, el Saiyajin le propino una sonora patada en la boca del estomago. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- soltó aquel grito lleno de dolor cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y con una clara expresión de agonía.

 _-"¡Es mi oportunidad!"-_ Orochimaru al ver como cada uno de sus ninjas le daba tiempo se preparo para hacer su "jugada maestra", juntando sus manos grito a todo pulmón su jutsu atrayendo la atención del Saiyajin que ya había terminado de "jugar" con los ninjas de aquel estúpido que estaba atentando en contra de su propia vida.

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación: Reencarnación del mundo impuro!-**_

Goku sin perder su mirada seria y molesta pudo ver como del suelo dos ataúdes comenzaron a emerger ante Orochimaru, siendo tapado por estos. -No sé qué planeas, pero… Nada que hagas te ayudara- listo para lo que sea, el Saiyajin hablaba.

-¿Seguro…? jejeje-

Las tapas de los ataúdes cayeron al suelo revelando su contenido, Goku abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pues reconoció al instante a una de las dos personas que estaban dentro de los sarcófagos. -¡Es…!- hablo con sorpresa en su voz, pues en efecto, uno de esos hombres era Fugaku, el esposo fallecido de Mikoto, le recordó gracias a que la misma mujer le había mostrado fotos de él, así como que le había hablado mucho sobre su marido fallecido.

-Conmovedor, ¿Cierto…? Agradéceme el haberte dado esta oportunidad, ex esposo contra futuro esposo jajajajaja- reía maniaco ante esto, mientras, las personas que estaban en aquellos ataúdes, comenzaron a salir de estos, con sus miradas perdidas, sin vida, sin emociones.

-¡¿Ese no es el primero Hokage?!- un cazador especial ambu que vigilaba la pelea preguntaba a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban escondidos en las cercanías para ayudar a Goku en caso de ser necesario.

-Así es… Y el otro es…- trago saliva al reconocerle, pues al parecer una especie de pelea entre los dos "amores" de la matriarca Uchiha se daría.

-Déjame preparar este bello momento…- con dos kunais en mano, Orochimaru se acercaba a los dos invocados, implantándoles aquellos en la nuca, los cuales portaban un sello especial para poderlos controlar, pues esa técnica era la técnica secreta del Edo-Tensei.

Las miradas de ambos sujetos se aclararon aun más, pues habían entrado en un estado de control absoluto por parte del Sannin de las serpientes. -Listo… Ya podrán pelear a gusto-

Sin perder tiempo, Fugaku siendo controlado comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos concentrando chakra en su boca para atacar. _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran aniquilación ígnea!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una gigantesca llamarada salió de la boca del Uchiha dirigida completamente en contra de Goku que sin moverse de su lugar se cubrió de Ki, pues así las llamas de aquella cosa no le harían ni cosquillas.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se escucho al impactar la técnica en contra de su objetivo, pero poco duro el gusto ya que Goku apareció detrás de Orochimaru sorprendiéndole por completo, este se giro cargando un fuerte puñetazo, pero fue interceptado por un muro de madera que el primero había creado.

 _ **-¡Estilo madera: Gran barrera arbórea!**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- dando aquel grito Edo-Hashirama, se concentro completamente para después hacer emerger enormes arboles de la nada, Goku retrocedió ante esto pues enormes raíces de árbol comenzaron a perseguirle.

-Vaya, si que tienen técnicas interesantes- comenzando a volar, el Son decía, esta pelea se estaba tornando aburrida para él, la terminaría en breve, solo quería analizar un poco más a su oponente, el Sannin que reía desde su lugar, pues estaba lejos de ver el verdadero poder del Saiyajin.

-Esta pelea es terrorífica… ¿Así que este es el poder del primero Hokage y de Son Goku?- el mismo ambu de antes preguntaba sin perder detalle de lo que se estaba desarrollando.

* * *

Mei junto a Kushina y sus escoltas así como Mikoto llegaban a uno de los refugios de la aldea, la Mizukage no se quería ver involucrada en el ataque de la arena, pero, por otra parte estaba el hecho de que el hombre que le interesaba era de Konoha, de forma interna la líder de Kiri se debatía si debía o no intervenir ante la invasión que se comenzó a dar.

-Mizukage-sama, debemos irnos de esta aldea, nosotros no tenemos por qué inmiscuirnos en esto- Ao pedía a su líder de cabello castaño que miraba las fumarolas desde lo lejos entre las casas de la aldea.

-¡Cállate, Ao…!- ordeno la mujer de forma directa sin mirarle, esto exalto al ninja atendiendo a lo que la mujer de mirada verde le había dicho, fue cuando de nuevo miro a la pelirroja Uzumaki y a la peli azul oscuro Uchiha.

-¿Como estas, Mikoto?- preguntaba realmente preocupada.

-Estoy bien… Solo estoy preocupada por los chicos y Goku-kun- respondía la mujer que estaba a un lado de la Uzumaki.

-Espero que estén bien…- tomándose su pecho la mujer hablaba, confiaba en Goku, sabía que el finiquitaría a ese maldito de Orochimaru, la que le preocupaba era su hija, pues se había quedado en el estadio junto a los demás.

-Debemos entrar, por tu embarazo no debes estar preocupada- Mei volvía hablar, recibiendo un asentimiento de las otras dos mujeres, ante esto todos entraron al refugio, en donde les recibieron varios ninjas que vigilaban la instancia.

* * *

Gohan volaba tan rápido como podía, estaba siguiendo de cerca el Ki de Naruko y Sakura, pero en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en encontrar a la unidad ninja que les perseguía, pues gracias a esos sellos no podía sentir sus presencias así que tenía que estar completamente atento al suelo ante cualquier cosa.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntaba sobre volando el cielo sobre el bosque, no fue hasta que varias siluetas entre los árboles se presentaron por debajo de él. -¡Ahí están! ¡Debo detenerles antes de que las alcancen!- sin perder tiempo descendió, pues les pararía antes de que alcanzaran a las chicas que iban detrás de Sasuke el cual a su vez ya se encontraba cerca de alcanzar a los de la arena.

De un rápido movimiento, los ninjas del sonido pudieron ver como un chico con un traje marcial de color morado se presentaba frente a ellos, de inmediato varios de estos le reconocieron, pues era Gohan, el hijo de aquel letal Shinobi del cual les habían alertado.

-¡Ese chico es…!- uno de los ninjas hablaba completamente exaltado ante la repentina presencia del joven Son.

-No dejare que ataquen a Naruko-chan y a Sakura-chan- decía el joven preparándose para atacar y dejar fuera de combate a los ninjas enemigos.

Jajaja- comenzó a reír uno de los ninjas sin creer en lo más mínimo que ese jovencito los derrotaría. -Muchachito estúpido, ¿Crees que puedes contra nosotros?- preguntaba con extrema burla, pero Gohan no respondió, simplemente se movió a una velocidad tal que ninguno de los ninjas le miraron.

-Si…- el joven se escucho de repente, pues había aparecido justo en frente del rostro de aquel ninja del sonido que había hablado.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- no termino de hablar cuando sintió su rostro torcerse por un fuerte golpe, tanto que pensó que una roca le había dado en la cara sin previo aviso.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

¡AAAAAAAAH!- grito mientras salía despedido hacia los arboles, los cuales destrozo con la fuerza de repulsión que tenia. **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** la mirada atónita de los otros ninjas no se hizo esperar.

 _-"Aguanten un poco chicas, solo necesito ocuparme de estos tipos"-_ pensó Gohan preocupándose por sus amigas.

-¡Atáquenlo!- una vez recuperados de la impresión todos los ninjas se lanzaron al joven, en un intento de derrotarle tal vez.

* * *

Sasuke saltaba de árbol en árbol, sentía que en cualquier momento alcanzaría a su "trofeo", pues esa chica, Gaara, sería una gran oponente para medir el alcance de su entrenamiento con Kakashi, debía ser así, no había manera, solo de esa forma se daría cuenta si podía o no alcanzar a Itachi, pero también estaba un poco celoso del poder de Naruko, aquel que presencio durante su pelea contra Neji.

 _-"¿Cuándo fue que se hizo tan fuerte esa tonta?"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental observando hacia el frente, odiaba admitirlo pero, se sentía un poco humillado, no solo Gohan era aquel que le superaba, si no temía que hasta Naruko, esa estúpida niña descerebrada también le alcanzara y superara en poder. -¡Ni creas que me superaste, Naruko!- pisando con fuerza la rama de un árbol, acelero su marcha, adentrándose mas y mas en su persecución.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de chicas y Pakkun, también saltaban sin detenerse, pues Naruko al no sentir el Ki de Sasuke, era indispensable aquel canino de su sensei. -Sakura…- llamo la chica rubia a la peli rosa que saltaba a un lado de ella. -¿Qué?- preguntaba sin dejar de ver al frente.

-A hora si me vas a decir, ¿Que es lo que está pasando…?- preguntaba completamente confundida, pues no sabía en lo más mínimo por que se había dormido y cuando despertó todo se había convertido en una batalla.

-La aldea de la hoja está siendo atacada por ninjas de Suna y de Orochimaru…- Pakkun intervenía atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas.

-¿Orochimaru…?-

La hija de Kushina se noto aun más confundida con aquel nombre, pues no le sonaba de nada. -¿Quién es ese tal Orochimaru?- volvía a preguntar.

-Orochimaru fue un ninja de Konoha, pero deserto hace mucho tiempo…- el can respondía la pregunta de Naruko con especial atención, pero sin distraer su olfato de su objetivo: Sasuke. -Es uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, los cuales son: Jiraiya, Tsunade y el mismo Orochimaru- terminaba de explicar sin dejar de saltar.

-¡Ero-sennin es uno de esos legendarios ninja!- la chica se impresiono al saber que Jiraiya era así de poderoso, pues hasta había sido conocido como ninja legendario. -Vaya, entonces después de todo mi padrino si es fuerte jeje-

 _-"¿Padrino…?"-_ Sakura que miraba de reojo a la chica Uzumaki se pregunto de forma mental, era tan confuso intentar entender a esa chica en ocasiones, pero le había llegado apreciar, después de todo eran compañeras de equipo.

 **-*snif*-** Pakkun olfateo un olor conocido, giro un poco su mirada hacia atrás, pero no parecían haber señales de lo que aparentemente había olido. -Ese chico…- hablo de repente. -Son Gohan viene hacia acá-

-Gohan-kun…- ambas muchachas se exaltaron un poco al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante canino.

-Así es, solo que al parecer se detuvo por algo…-

-¡No entiendo nada!- Naruko grito de repente, era una situación tan confusa para ella.

-No hace falta que la entiendas, solo concéntrate en nuestra misión, la cual es alcanzar a Sasuke así como ayudarle a detener a esos ninjas de la arena- Pakkun volvía a decir, haciendo que Naruko callara en sus reclamos.

Es verdad, ese baka desapareció su Ki, así nos costara más trabajo encontrarlo- la rubia decía resaltando ese hecho.

Y así, los tres continuaron sus saltos para alcanzar a Sasuke, el cual había sido interceptado por Kankúro pero sorpresivamente Shino también se presento en el lugar, sustituyéndole en su pelea, haciendo que el Uchiha pudiera continuar su persecución en contra de Temari que cargaba a una inconsciente Gaara, pues dentro de ella algo quería emerger.

* * *

Goku tomaba por el cuello a Edo-Hashirama, ante la mirada maliciosa de Orochimaru, que aun parecía estar confiado. -Lo siento…- extendiendo su mano hacia el estomago del Edo, el Son mayor cargo una ráfaga de Ki, atravesando por completo el torso del resucitado dejándolo caer al suelo aparentemente muerto, este se giro para ver a Fugaku y a Orochimaru, convencido de que ya había acabado a uno de los dos "títeres" del Sannin.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar el cuerpo del difunto esposo de Mikoto-chan?- preguntaba completamente molesto el Saiyajin.

-No sé, tal vez pensé que sería divertido hacerlos pelear- su respuesta hizo fruncir el ceño en Goku, pues lo había dicho con tan poco interés, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ese sujeto parecía estar cansado de vivir.

-¡M-Miren!- los ambu que aun vigilaban la pelea se dieron cuenta que el cuerpo de Hashirama se comenzó a levantar, mientras aquella herida mortal de su estomago se cerraba lentamente, al no sentir sus Ki, Goku hizo poco caso, siendo que comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Orochimaru, pero fue detenido por varios encadenamientos de madera que emergieron del suelo.

-¿Mm?- giro un poco su vista hacia atrás, mirando como Edo-Hashirama estaba completamente restaurado.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!-**_ Fugaku siendo controlado aun por Orochimaru lanzo aquel nuevo ataque, impactando de lleno en el lugar en donde estaba Goku y Edo-Hashirama, el cual de un salto llegaba junto a su compañero resucitado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra gran explosión se presento, producto del ataque del Uchiha muerto en conjunto con el estilo madera del primer Hokage.

Entre las llamas, la silueta aun presente de Goku se distinguió aun, dejando ver que en efecto este seguía de pie en aquel lugar, intacto, Orochimaru se saboreo los labios, sin duda ese cuerpo sería perfecto para él y sus planes.

-Creo que tendré que ponerme serio…- el Son hablaba concentrando Ki, no se transformaría en Súper Saiyajin, solo liberaría todo su poder en estado base, con eso bastaba y sobraba para acabar con su enemigo serpiente.

* * *

En el refugio en donde estaban las prometidas del Saiyajin, Mikoto se noto muy agitada, pues de inmediato reconoció aquel Ki que había aparecido de repente, la mujer Uchiha ya dominaba la detección del Ki, aquella que le fue enseñada por Goku, Kushina quien estaba a su lado se quedo mirándola en silencio, pues varias gotas de sudor recorrieron la preocupada cara de la mujer de cabello azul oscuro. -¿Te sientes bien?- a hora si la Uzumaki preguntaba cuando miro como su amiga se levantaba de golpe del asiento en donde había estado, con sus manos temblorosas y un semblante triste miro a Kushina la cual estaba confundida por la forma tan abrupta en la que la oji negra estaba actuando.

-¿Qué es esta opresión en mi pecho…?- se dijo para sí misma pero siendo observada por Mei y Kushina. -No sé de quién sea esta presencia, pero… Es tan familiar… Tan familiar que… No, él no puede ser, el esta muerto- término de decir para ella, ganándose aun más preocupación de la pelirroja y la Kage la cual como se sabía estaba cerca cuidando de las personas de ese refugio, claro a favor a Goku considerando lo que la líder quería.

-Mikoto… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Realmente te sientes bien?- Kushina completamente preocupada la sujeto de uno de sus hombros ganándose la mirada perdida de su amiga Uchiha.

-S-si- respondía con voz perdida, como intentando convencerse de que ese Ki extraño no era de él, de su marido fallecido, pues tanto vivió con el que hasta esa presencia le parecía tan familiar que le daba miedo pensar que en efecto, fuera él: Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

Bosques de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

-Espero que estés listo…- hablaba el Son poniéndose en pose de pelea de nuevo, a hora si arremetería con todo. -¡Por qué no me contendré!-

Goku estaba decidido a pelear con todo, pues la aldea aun estaba siendo atacada y le necesitaban en esta, la lucha entre el Saiyajin y el Sannin perverso continuaba, pero este último no sabía que todo lo anterior solo había sido un calentamiento para el Son, pues este ya no jugaría más con "su saco de boxear".

 _-"Por ustedes, por mi hijo… Por la aldea… ¡Es hora de terminar el juego!"-_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Tú y Gohan…- [Gaara que por fin había recobrado el sentido miraba al joven Uchiha que por fin la había alcanzado.] -¡Tú y Gohan…! ¡Son mis presas!-

 _ **-¡Crece báculo sagrado!-**_ [Goku seguía "jugado" con las invocaciones de Orochimaru, pues quería saber cuales era las limitaciones de ese jutsu prohibido] _-"Creo que de verdad debo ponerme serio de una vez"-_

-¡No podremos ganarle a ese monstruo…! ¡Ni si quiera Orochimaru-sama puede, solo está jugando con él!- [uno de los cuatro del sonido estaba completamente entra]

-¡No te escondas, Sasuke Uchiha!- [Gaara por fin mostraba su tremenda fuerza de Jinchuriki a un Sasuke que a hora duda si podía derrotar aquella cosa.] _-"¿Qué demonios es ese chica?"-_

 _-_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- [Goku gritaba cansando que el suelo se partiera, las nubes oscuras cubrieran el cielo y que el planeta entero temblara.] -¡Este poder! ¡Este poder es completamente incalculable!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Poder supremo". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Querías ver tanto mi poder, bueno, pues este es… ¡El súper Saiyajin 3!- [la mirada completamente rígida del Saiyajin le dacia a Orochimaru que su vida se terminaría si no escapaba en ese preciso instante.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	43. Capitulo 42: Poder supremo

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you continue enjoying the story, see you soon._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good to have fun, really thank you for taking the time to read. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _How nice that you like the story friend, really thank you for the support given. We are in contact. Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Sure friend, in my two stories the Saiyan are deployed hehe and as you say we see you soon in Fairy Dragon. Take care._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo, de nuevo es una verdadero gusto leerte y ver tus preguntas jeje respondiéndote Orochimaru no revivió al segundo pues por qué no lo vi necesario la verdad jeje y sobre la otra pregunta, si te remotas al capítulo 16 o 17 de la historia podrás ver como en las curiosidades dejaba en claro que gracias a sus entrenamientos Goku había alcanzado el nuevo estado del Súper Saiyajin 3. Saludos cordiales, cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Básicamente Goku se transforma en Super Saiyajin 3 por que el serpiente se lo pidió en sus delirios, por lo que él Son para acojonarlo aun mas accedió jeje (yo y mi jerga española jeje) y solo te diré que si mirara a Goku en su forma de Súper Saiyajin 4 se hace de la "popo" en los pantalones, se orina y comienza a llorar jeje y en cuanto al ki divino, bueno, la verdad no lo veo posible, al menos por horita, ya que personalmente y como digo esto ya es opinión completamente personal no me gustan las nuevas transformaciones de Goku, ni el dios rojo ni el azul, parecen lo mismo básicamente, es por eso que el SSJ4 me gusta muchísimo más o en su defecto un Súper Saiyajin Silver con cola también plateada y ojos tipo ultra instinto. Saludos de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias amigo, como casi en ocasiones digo, se hace lo que se puede jeje ya tengo varias ideas para un posible fic entre Seiya y Dragón Ball, solo que aun las estoy "probando" espero que cuando las de a conocer te agraden. Cuídate._

 _ **-Anthony123V-**_ _Hola y bienvenido a la historia amigo, gracias por mostrar interés y comentar jeje con respecto a tu petición, por el momento ya no incluiré mas chicas, la razón es que me quiero centrar primero en las cinco principales, pero en la segunda temporada tal vez si incluya una más, ya se verá, en tal caso espero tus sugerencias. De nuevo saludos y hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Lo siento si esperaban mas jeje, pero es que Goku no estaba tan furioso con en el remolino si no, olvídate, hace "pinole" al serpiente jaja. Gracias amigo, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Ciertamente cada palabra que comentas tiene su verdad amigo, pues a partir de la fuerza del Saiyajin muchos se darán cuenta que no tienen ni la mas mínima oportunidad contra el Son mayor o su hijo. Gracias por comentar otra vez, se te aprecia. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-RodrigoV4S-**_ _Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia compañero y también espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto con el cap jeje. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Que bueno men jeje, y descuida entiendo que no siempre hay tiempo para leer o comentar. Saludos amigo y cuídate._

 _ **-Gues-**_ _No sería mala idea, solo que Hanabi es una bebé al lado de Sasuke jajaja además, ya le tengo preparada una OC al Uchiha, claro por a hora no, más que nada en Shippuden, aun que esa idea de Hanabi no se descartara, pero tan niña como actualmente esta lo dudo. Saludos y gracias por comentar así como por sugerir. Adiós y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, si pensé en revivir a Minato pero recordé que su alma estaba sellada por lo que seria incoherente en exceso que eso pasara por lo que opte por la siguiente opción, Fugaku, me alegra que te haya gustado tal decisión compañero. Nos leemos luego._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _jeje Bueno, sabiendo lo importante que será ese "sello" para la segunda parte pienso que es mejor ir acostumbrando a las naciones a usarlo jeje perdón si te parece un recurso molesto, pero como bien dices hay que pensarle en lo táctico. Gracias por tus comentario amigo, se parecían, espero disfrutes de este capitulito por que al final de este les tengo muchos adelantos. Me despido, hasta luego._

 _ **-OmegaZero**_ _\- Espero te guste esa tremenda golpiza que se llevara, así como que te agradezco el interés y apoyo. Gracias amigo._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Se hace lo que se puede Rey jeje es bueno leerte de vuelta amigo y se aprecia todo lo que tuviste que leer casi de corrido jeje. Un saludo afectuoso recibe de mi parte, hasta pronto._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Que bueno que sea de tus favoritos amigo, me honras al decir eso jeje y el ultimo cap de este arco, pues no, aun falta el otro que viene jeje para después pasar al de "La llama de una Hokage", sin más por el momento me despido dándote las más sinceras gracias por leer. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Espero no defraudarte amigo jeje no resucite a Tobirama por que pensé que era irrelevante al no pelear contra el tercero ya sabes ese factor nostalgia y sentimental que hubo durante la pelea canoníca, considerando que el segundo se sacrifico por él y sus compañeros. Y en cuando a Gohan Súper Saiyajin, te sorprenderás pues tengo algo para él, ya viene, ya viene jeje. De nuevo gracias y nos estamos leyendo amigo._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Gracias y espero que así de buena la sigas considerando a pesar de no comentar muy a menudo, jeje solo espero y como ya lo he dicho, no defraudar. Cuídate amigo y gracias de nuevo por pasarte y leer así como el comentar._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Bueno amigo, Goku no noqueo al Hokage o ¿Tal vez si? Ya ni sé yo mismo xD, pero bueno, el tercero se desmayo por la explosión de la barrera que lo apresaba jeje así que se puede decir que fue una noqueada indirecta y eso de la emoción por el Súper Saiyajin 3 me ha agradado, que bueno que te provoque ese sentimiento amigo. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El Súper Saiyajin 3 provoca un desgaste tremendo de poder por su imperfección-_

 _-Sasuke aun sueña con vengarse-_

 _-Mikoto sigue atormentándose con la destrucción de su clan-_

 _-El poder de Goku Súper Saiyajin 3 es tan grande que se sintió en todo el planeta Shinobi-_

 _-Gaara esta consumida por el odio y la desesperanza-_

 _-Karin se ve liberada del genjutsu con tan solo haber sentido el poder de Goku en su transformación mas poderosa-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 42: Poder supremo.**

Sasuke saltaba aun de árbol y árbol, ya hacia un tiempo que Shino le había sustituido en su pelea contra Kankúro el ninja experto en manejo de títeres, estaba decidido a alcanzar a Temari y a Gaara, debía como ya se había dicho antes, demostrar por cualquier medio que su entrenamiento había sido efectivo, así como el mero hecho de que era su misión alcanzarles y capturarles, si era posible.

La pelea entre Goku y las invocaciones de Orochimaru se seguía dando, el Saiyajin mayor podría acabar con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero antes quería conocer lo más posible sobre esa extraño jutsu que resucitaba a los muertos, esto con el fin de que si en el futuro se vuelve a enfrentar a ese tipo de enemigos poder conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Kakashi y Gai habían puesto a salvo al tercer Hokage, así como Kushina, Mikoto, Mei y sus escoltas estaban también seguros en uno de los tantos refugios de la aldea, esto sucedía mientras Naruko, Sakura y Pakkun perseguían a Sasuke así como que Gohan peleaba contra la unidad ninja que les estaba persiguiendo, todo se estaba dando de forma tan sorpresiva en la final de los exámenes Chunin.

-Te… Temari…- comenzó a vislumbrar la consciencia de nuevo Gaara, siendo sostenida por su hermana rubia que saltaba sin detenerse. -No hables, Gaara, estas aun muy débil…- la chica decía sin dejar de ver al frente.

-¡AAAAH!- de repente la pelirroja soltó un lamento de dolor tocándose su cabeza obligando a su hermana a decidirse y detenerse.

-Gaara- la chica rubia de repente se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, pues al parecer su hermana pelirroja ya volvía a estar consciente.

-Déjame sola… ¡Solo me estorbaras!- decía esta ante la mirada de sorpresa que la rubia de mirada azul le había dedicado, pues de repente la arrojo con fuerza hacia los arboles cercanos. **-*¡PUM!*-** azoto con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras, de forma dolorosa abría de nuevo sus ojos.

-¡Gaara, no!- Temari gritaba a la par que observaba como delante de ellos, ya hacia Sasuke, pues por fin les había alcanzado.

La chica miraba con ira a Sasuke, el cual estaba varios árboles alejado de ella y Temari, la cual se miraba sorprendida de ver al azabache ahí, era demasiado pronto como para que los hubiera alcanzado, pensó que Kankúro debió de haber perdido pero, no, no era posible, así que lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez alguien más había aparecido dándole la oportunidad al Uchiha de continuar su persecución.

-Por fin los alcance…- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. -No sé que estén planeando, pero los detendré sin importar que-

-Sasuke Uchiha…- Gaara se tomaba la cabeza, la cual le comenzaba a doler, alertando aun más a Temari. -¡AAAH!- de repente soltó un grito que confundió a Sasuke, pues pudo ver como de una forma completamente extraña la piel del rostro de la oji celeste se comenzó a agrietar así como pequeños trozos caían dejando entre ver pequeños huecos.

 _-"¿Pero qué demonios?"-_ Sasuke pensaba mientras observaba a la muchacha de cabello rojo que continuaba tocándose la cabeza, a la par que su piel se agrietaba más y más.

-Tú y Gohan…- musitaba entre gritos la chica. -¡Tu y Gohan…! ¡Son mis presas!- grito por fin y de forma total.

-Tú y yo somos iguales…- volvía hablar sin dejar de tocarse uno de sus ojos. -Ambos tenemos un gran odio en nuestro interior… Mientras, ese chico Son Gohan, es lo contrario a nosotros, piadoso y blando, pero por alguna razón es tan poderoso, su propósito le da fuerzas justo como a nosotros nos las dan los propósitos que perseguimos, ¡¿No es así, Sasuke Uchiha?!- gritaba la chica a un Sasuke que le escuchaba con atención.

 _-"Esto es malo, Gaara en cualquier momento dejara salir a esa cosa… No, no quiero volver a vivir esa pesadilla"-_ Temari estaba aterrada, por alguna razón, lo estaba.

-Ustedes son…- se retiro su mano de su ojo cayendo de rodillas sobre la rama en donde estaba. -Ustedes… Ustedes son mis… ¡SON MIS PRESAS! ¡SON MIS PRESAS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SON MIIIS PRESAAAAAS!- dando aquellos alaridos de dolor y odio, la arena que portaba la chica se comenzó a unir a una de sus manos, ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke que no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, era grotesco, grandes protuberancias hechas de arena se unían a uno de los brazos de la muchacha dándole un aspecto monstruoso y aterrador.

El Shukaku había despertado…

* * *

La batalla entre los resucitados y Goku continuaba, grandes cantidades de madera eran creadas por el primero, llegando incluso a tener que usar sus jutsu más poderosos.

 _ **-¡Estilo de madera: Dragón de madera!-**_

Una gran serpiente de madera emergió de la tierra, con el primer Hokage montado en su cabeza, la cual sin perder tiempo se lanzo en contra de Goku que solo estaba midiendo las habilidades de sus hábiles oponentes.

 _ **-¡Crece báculo sagrado!-**_

En efecto, Goku peleaba con su báculo sagrado, aquel que le había dado su abuelito Gohan, lo había comenzado a usar de nuevo, pero no lo había utilizado durante la pelea hasta ese instante para esquivar la arremetida del gran dragón de madera que se cernía sobre él.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La colisión entre el jutsu de Hashirama fue tal que arraso de nuevo con una gran porción de bosque, a la par que Goku miraba desde el cielo, guardándose de nuevo su báculo en la espalda.

-Creo que ya jugué de más con este tipo- se dijo así mismo, mientras de golpe descendía hacia el dragón de madera. **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** le atravesó durante su vuelo, a la par que Fugaku aun siendo controlado se aventuro también atacar al Saiyajin que le recibió con un duro golpe en el rostro. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

Lo mando en contra de los arboles destrozándolos así como rompiendo con extrema facilidad las rocas que se encontraba.

 _-"Es demasiado fuerte… Por el momento no podre asimilar su cuerpo"-_ reconocía Orochimaru mirando la tan grave golpiza que el Son mayor les estaba dando a sus invocaciones, a la vez que de entre sus ropas preparaba un nuevo sello de camuflaje, pues lo usaría en el momento más idóneo para escapar como la vil serpiente rastrera que era.

En eso, el Sannin saco de su boca una espada, pues estaba decidido atacar también a Goku mientras este estaba distraído peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Fugaku y Hashirama, echándose a correr, el Saiyajin noto como el cobarde aquel le ataco cuando menos se "lo esperaba".

-¡Toma esto, Son Goku!- fue inútil, el Son desapareció de la vista de todos solo para verlo de nuevo en el cielo, cargando un nuevo ataque de Ki. -¡Adiós Orochimaru!-

-¡Maldita sea…!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Grito lanzando por fin su ataque a los tres que estaban en el suelo, pues aquel ataque finiquitaría todo… Hashirama de inmediato se puso por delante creando una poderosa barrera de madera, pero no fue suficiente.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Impacto la técnica de Goku contra la barrera de madera que lentamente se fracturaba por la gran presión y poder. -No aguantara mucho…- Orochimaru se comenzó alejar del lugar, sabía que si se quedaba seria borrado, la gran luz emitida por el ataque era tal que se podía ver con claridad desde cualquier punto de la aldea, sorprendiendo a los invasores, pues sus armas e intentos se vieron destruidos al ver la gran cantidad de poder contenido que de repente se estaba liberando.

 **-*¡CRAAAAC…!*-** se escucho entre la madera, anunciando que el ataque del pelinegro Saiyajin atravesaría la defensa por completo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra enorme columna de polvo se alzo por todo el cielo, mientras, el viento generado impedía la vista, era bestial, Son Goku estaba a otro nivel. -¡Es sorprendente! ¡El viento es bestial!- quienes observaban se tapaban los ojos ante las grandes corrientes de viento generadas.

Momentos después:

Lentamente el viento fue mermando, mientras, el polvo se disipaba dejando ver un cráter aun mayor… Había sido una explosión inmensa por no decir que muy, pero muy poderosa. Goku caminaba entre las "ruinas" del lugar, grandes rocas partidas a la mitad, trozos de árbol esparcidos por doquier, pues parecía una zona en guerra en todo sentido, fue cuando miro entre la tierra el cuerpo tendido de Hashirama, el cual lentamente se comenzaba a reconstruir, así que era eso, a hora entendía por qué no lo había podido matar cuando atravesó su torso, al parecer esos revividos tenían la capacidad de reconstruirse, pero también pensó que podía probar algo, no por nada tenía poder de sobra.

Una vez que llego junto al cuerpo tendido del primer Hokage extendió su mano hacia este, generando una pequeña esfera de poder. -Lo lamento… Primer Hokage- musitaba a la par que con un solo ataque cargado destrozo por completo al Edo, partícula por partícula sin oportunidad a que se reconstruyera.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** -Como veo si destruyes todo el cuerpo no pueden regresar… Interesante- hablo el Saiyajin mayor para sí, había encontrado la forma de terminar con esta locura.

Otra explosión fue presente ante el ataque anterior, pues al parecer Goku ya había descubierto el cómo mandar de nuevo a la tumba a esos enemigos, elevo la mirada, notando como el controlado Fugaku aparecía delante de él.

-Me gustaría pelear un poco más, pero…- giro un poco su cabeza para ver la aldea que aun continuaba siendo atacada. -Tengo cosas que hacer-

Orochimaru estaba escondido entre los escombros, gracias a que se coloco un nuevo parche de camuflaje pudo ocultar su chakra de Goku, a pesar de no haber recibido tantos golpes estaba en su límite, su jutsu no duraría mucho ya, además, su Edo más poderoso acababa de ser destruido, si el Son le encontraba acabaría con él, sin duda.

En las lejanías los cuatro del sonido por fin despertaban de su paliza dada por Goku, estos elevando la vista miraban como todo el entorno estaba destruido, producto de la pelea entre los Edo's de Orochimaru contra Goku.

-O-Orochimaru-sama…- decía aquel chico con varias extremidades como si fuese una araña.

-Debemos… Debemos escapar, no podremos contra ese monstruo- hablaba con debilidad el corpulento del grupo.

-Tienes razón… Ni si quiera Orochimaru-sama podría contra ese tipo… Vamos…- y con paso lento y casi cayéndose comenzaron a ir hacia donde la pelea aun continuaba.

* * *

Gohan terminaba de pelear contra los ninjas del sonido, se había dado cuenta de inmediato que su padre continuaba peleando, pues este elevaba su Ki en momentos puntuales dando a entender que lanzaba ataques de energía, por su parte el joven Saiyajin ya se encontraba listo para proseguir en su búsqueda de sus amigas y el perro de Kakashi, solo que algo repentino le entretendría aun más. -Puedo sentir como un Ki se debilita rápidamente, creo que es el Ki de Shino-san… Naruko-chan y Sakura-chan están bien, sus Ki no presentan debilitamiento por lo que primero iré a ver si el Ki que está débil es de Shino y veré si puedo ayudarlo- elevándose en el cielo el hijo de Goku comenzó a volar hacia donde sentía la débil presencia del Aburame.

Mientras Gohan se acercaba a donde estaba Shino el cual estaba débil por el veneno de la marioneta de Kankúro, Naruko y Sakura ya se encontraban cerca de Sasuke y Gaara, pues Pakkun les había avisado que así era.

-Huelo algo raro en el ambiente…- de repente Pakkun hablaba.

-¿Algo raro?- Sakura pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería el pequeño can con aquello.

-El chakra de esa chica, Gaara se ha incrementado enormemente…- fue la respuesta del perro haciendo que ambas chicas se pusieran un poco tensas.

-Yo… Yo no detecto ese cambio… Ni si quiera ciento en donde están- Naruko decía, pues al poder detectar el Ki la chica no había podido sentir el incremento en el poder de Gaara, gracias al parche de camuflaje que esta tenía en su cuerpo.

-Debe tener algún tipo de sello, algo que impida que sientas su presencia, pero yo al oler el chakra del enemigo puedo darme cuenta de eso- saltando de una rama a otra Pakkun le explicaba a Naruko la cual junto a Sakura escuchaban atentas.

 _-"Sasuke no hagas nada estúpido hasta que lleguemos, además, Gohan-kun también viene"-_ la chica rubia pensaba un poco mortificada por su compañero y próximo hermanastro, pues aun que no eran los mejores amigos, se habían llevado bien antes del accidente en el bosque de la muerte.

* * *

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- la chica gritaba el nombre de aquel que era una de sus "presas", siendo que a hora su conducta se había vuelto más malvada y maniaca que antes, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto completamente de arena, mientras parte de su rostro también lo estaba siendo que la arena había tomado una forma desconocida para el chico con el Sharingan el cual aun le observaba desde su lugar.

-¡Hazme sentir….!- abriendo su ojo transformado, Sasuke observo como un extraño ojo con pupila en forma de una especie de cruz con cuatro puntos en cada cuadrante, le miraba directamente, se paralizo, pues de manera desconocida le provoco terror ver aquella cosa. -¡Hazme sentir que estoy viva!- gritando aquello se lanzo con su brazo transformado por delante para atacar al Uchiha que gracias a su Sharingan pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El impacto del brazo de Gaara derribo varios árboles a la par que Sasuke daba un largo salto hacia atrás, completamente abrumado por la velocidad alcanzada por aquella muchacha durante su ataque. -¡¿Por qué es tan rápida?!-

-¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Ven y pelea, Sasuke Uchiha!- elevando su mirada inyectada en odio gritaba Gaara, mientras, Temari se cubría sus ojos ante el intenso viento y polvo que se levanto ante el ataque de la chica de Suna y hermana suya.

Sasuke se miro su mano derecha, apretando los dientes pensaba en todo lo que Kakashi le había enseñado a lo largo de esas dos semanas en las que le entreno fuera de la aldea, pero sobre todo una cosa, una cosa que le volvió fuerte así como que era un ataque completamente letal, si no tenia mas opción lo usaría, pero, había un riesgo, si fallaba y se descontrolaba, la marca de su cuello actuaria de inmediato.

 _-"El entrenamiento con Kakashi fue por alguna razón, pero…"-_ se toco su hombro izquierdo, pues donde cerca de su cuello estaba la marca que Orochimaru le había dejado. _-"Si fallo, volveré a descontrolarme como aquella vez"-_ recordaba cómo había atacado a Gohan, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si ganaba o no, pues lo único que quería era pelear y vencer.

-¡¿Por qué te escondes, Sasuke Uchiha…?! ¡Da la cara para poderte matar! Después de ti, sigue Son Gohan!- Gaara saltaba de árbol en árbol destrozándolos en su búsqueda de Sasuke que estaba detrás de un árbol escondido, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAC!*-**

-¡No te escondaaaaaaas!-

 _-"Esa chica está loca, debo acabar con esto lo antes posible…"-_ el Uchiha estaba pensando en alguna estrategia para poder derrotar a tan formidable enemiga.

-¡Puedo notar el odio en tu mirada…! ¡La bondad en los ojos de Son Gohan! ¡Tan diferentes y tan parecidos! ¡Por eso deben morir, para comprobar mi existencia! ¡Mi existencia!- arrojándose de nuevo Gaara destrozaba de un solo golpe una serie de arboles, abriendo "espacio" para poder buscar a Sasuke.

-¡No nombres…!- Sasuke emergía a las espaldas de Gaara la cual se giraba para verle.

-¡Por fin sales, Sasuke Uchiha!-

-¡No nombres a Son, más!- odiaba que nombraran a su rival, activando su Sharingan, Sasuke estaba molesto, debía aplacar esa ira que sentía en su corazón, saber que no solo Gohan si no a hora Naruko también eran fuertes, incluso, temiendo más que él, le había afectado mucho.

* * *

El Saiyajin observaba con una expresión de pocos amigos al Sannin, al cual había encontrado cuando libero una gran cantidad de Ki en su acción de búsqueda, pues ante él se alzaba un despojo andante, pues tremenda golpiza le había dado.

-Muéstrame tu poder… -*cof*cof*cof* ¡Muéstrame el poder supremo!-

-Si tanto lo quieres ver… ¡Lo verás!- -¡Aaaaaaaaah…!-

Goku expulsaba grandes cantidades de poder, su cabello ondeaba furioso ante los ojos de Orochimaru que se relamía sus asquerosos labios, sus ojos ser tornaban turquesas, mientras, en sus pies el suelo se partía, le había encontrado y después de sostener un nuevo enfrentamiento contra Fugaku y el Sannin serpiente, este le había pedido que le mostrara todo su poder, Goku no muy convencido y como se ha apreciado acepto, pues de inmediato le acabaría.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

Las grietas en el suelo, eran visibles con facilidad… Mientras, todo comenzaba a temblar. -SI… ¡Ese poder debe ser mío!-

 **-*¡PUM!*-** los músculos del Saiyajin incrementaron un poco su volumen a la par que el cielo se oscurecía. -¡Este Ki!- Gohan a la lejanía se detuvo de golpe pues el Ki de su padre estaba creciendo de forma descontrolada.

Todos en Konoha sentían la presión monstruosa del poder del Saiyajin, a la par que el cabello antes negro del guerrero se tornaba dorado, pero no quedaba ahí, este comenzó a crecer. Una gran línea de luz dorada se elevaba en el cielo, atravesando las nubes de ese mundo, la tierra se partía, mientras cerca del mar las olas azotaban con violencia las rocas del continente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Volvió a dar otro grito el Son, inclinándose cada vez más para liberar su transformación definitiva. Naruko al sentir el gran poder del Son casi se cae pero fue detenida por Sakura en el último momento, los ninjas dejaron caer las armas, los combates cesaban en toda la aldea, pues ver aquel espectáculo les estaba costando la cordura.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Grandes rayos partían la tierra, pues estos chocaban con violencia por todas partes, grandes torbellinos se comenzaron a crear en torno a la aldea.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- en los refugios las personas estaban asustadas, pues el repentino fenómeno se había presentado de la nada.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado al sentir el monstruoso Ki de su futuro padrastro, la chica Gaara también observaba el cielo ennegrecido, pues nada parecía tener sentido de forma tan repentina.

-¡Goku-kun!- Kushina que se abrazaba fuertemente a Mikoto decía a la par que también sus sentidos habían sido atacados ante el gran poder real de quien sería su esposo en unas semanas.

-Este poder… ¡Este poder es imposible que exista!- Ao estaba temblando, era una sensación tan aberrante, tan abrumadora que sin saberlo comenzó a llorar.

-¿Ao?- Mei que le miraba impactada estaba igual que su guardaespaldas solo que verle en ese estado la había sobresaltado completamente.

Karin despertaba del genjutsu, pues al parecer el poder del Son mayor era tal que había hecho que la Uzumaki rompiera el genjutsu de forma inconsciente, mirando hacia todos lados, pudo ver como en el cielo una gran línea de poder de color dorado se elevaba, pues el Son estaba liberando todo su poder ante los ojos de todos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Dando un grito final Goku término de convertirse, más el polvo levantado no dejo ver nada de forma instantánea. Los sensores de toda la aldea habían perdido el conocimiento, a la vez que en uno de los escondites en donde estaba Kakashi y Gai protegiendo al Hokage y a los consejeros estaban atónitos ante lo que habían sentido, entre ellos estaba Danzo, sentado, muy tranquilo en su lugar.

 _-"Así que este es el poder que la aldea a ganado… ¡Ese niño debe ser nuestro!"-_ pensaba abriendo un poco su ojo visible, sin duda los Son eran seres extremadamente poderosos y como fuera él quería ese poder.

-Kakashi… ¡¿Lo sentiste?!- alterado Gai preguntaba a su compañero peli plata.

-Si, Gai… Goku-san ha desatado su verdadero poder- con un nudo en la garganta el ninja con el Sharingan respondía.

La tierra estaba electrificada, mientras, el cielo aun se mantenía ensombrecido por tan abismal poder, solo un pequeño pero intenso destello dorado se podía ver cerca de Orochimaru el cual estaba extasiado por tan tremenda fuerza, sin cejas y una mirada completamente seria, una silueta con el cabello dorado y muy largo miraba al Sannin de las serpientes, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, era inmune a todo tipo de jutsus a hora, pues su Ki era descomunal e incalculable. -Y este es… ¡El Súper Saiyajin 3!- hablaba con voz rígida y áspera.

-Es delicioso… Pero, letal- aun que intentaba mantenerse sereno, temblaba por dentro, el poder de Son Goku era despiadadamente monstruoso.

 _-"Es la primera vez que me transformo de forma total… Mi cuerpo no soportara la transformación durante mucho tiempo… Maldición, incluso ya puedo sentir el desgaste"-_ pensaba el Son pues de verdad era la primera vez que se transformaba en ese nuevo estado.

Dentro de la aldea, los ninjas del sonido y la arena se dejaban caer de rodillas, no podrían ganar, lo sabían, a hora lo sabían.

-Ese tipo… Ese tipo nos va a matar- el chico con dos cabezas temblaba, pues había sido de los "afortunados" en ver la transformación completa del Saiyajin mayor. -¡Tenemos que huir!- gritaba aterrado, ver aquello lo había afectado completamente.

Aldea escondida entre las nubes:

Todos los aldeanos miraban el cielo, a la par que también notaron como varios rayos colisionaron con violencia contra las rocas y montañas cercanas a la aldea, el Raikage también observaba hacia arriba, molesto, con su dentadura apretada así como sus puños. -Son Goku…- decía convencido de que Goku había sido el causante de que su escolta, C comenzara a sangrar de la nariz y de forma repentina se desmayase ante él.

Aldea escondida entre las rocas:

El extraño fulgor en el cielo era imparable, pues en dirección al país del fuego algo estaba pasando, la tierra tembló y se partió, el Tsuchikage en turno estaba asombrado, pues de repente y sin previo aviso varias estructuras de su aldea se habían visto afectadas, por no decir que Son Goku, la bestia con cola que residía en la aldea, y su jinchuriki se sentían inquietos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando en Konoha?!- el viejo Tsuchikage decía con suma preocupación desde su torre Kage.

En otra zona de esta, estaba Roshi, el jinchuriki del cuatro colas y precisamente estaba hablando con su bestia con cola. _-"¿Son, lo notaste?"-_ preguntaba el hombre con barba.

 _-"Este poder… Es el mismo que sentimos hace mucho tiempo"-_ el simio gigante de color rojo decía ondeando sus cuatro colas por doquier _._

 _-"¿Sera acaso que…?"-_ eso lo pensó para sí mismo con un poco de miedo. _-"¿Por fin llegaron?"-_

 **-*GRAAAAAAAAAAAR*-**

Un gran rugido se le presento en la mente al bijuu y ese rugido pertenecía también a un simio gigante, pero este era muchísimo más masivo que él y por consecuencia mucho más fuerte. _-"Ozaru"-_ de forma inconsciente decía la bestia con cola, solo lo dijo sin siquiera saber por qué se le había ocurrido ese nombre.

Aldea escondida entre las hojas:

Goku dio varios pasos con su transformación, sintiendo y asimilando el poder que había conseguido gracias a su entrenamiento, ante la mirada de Orochimaru. -¡Que poder!- reconocía sacando su asquerosa lengua, solo para después caer de rodillas y comenzar a vomitar. -*cof*cof*cof*- el Son mayor le observaba, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería su transformación pues le costaba enormemente aun mantenerla. -¡Qué presión tan gloriosa!- grito elevando su mirada para ver al Saiyajin el cual extendiendo su mano en frente de su rostro, estaba listo para finiquitar esto, pero antes de que comenzara a reunir Ki, Fugaku le intercepto dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro, la cual no lo movió ni un centímetro, por no decir que ni si quiera la sintió.

-¿Ese es todo el poder de Orochimaru?- preguntaba confundiendo al Sannin, pues extendió su otra mano a Fugaku.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Con un letal ataque el Son termino a Fugaku el cual se comenzó a desintegrar ante el gran poder recibido. _-"Gracias…"-_ la voz del resucitado sonó en la mente del Son, el cual sonrió un poco. _-"Cuida de ellos…"-_ y así se desvaneció por completo dejando a Orochimaru a la merced de un Saiyajin en su transformación más poderosa.

 _-"¡Tengo que escapar!"-_ pensó preparando una artimaña para tal fin.

* * *

Mikoto sintió como aquel Ki tan familiar desaparecía de repente, tal vez por que Goku había podido contra él, el sentirle le había hecho recordar tantos momentos del pasado, momentos que vivió junto al hombre del que creía pertenecía ese Ki, solo que no estaba segura de que realmente haya sido él, su noviazgo, boda, cuando tuvo a Itachi y Sasuke así como… La masacre del clan Uchiha, siendo ella y su hijo Sasuke a los únicos que su hijo mayor dejo con vida.

 _-"Por favor madre perdóname y por favor, cuídalo"-_ ese recuerdo llego a su mente, antes de caer inconsciente por un genjutsu de Itachi.

Sus ojos estaban completamente entristecidos, ese momento volvía a su mente, la noche en que el clan murió.

-[Flash Back]-

Ya era de noche en el terreno del noble y gran clan Uchiha, Sasuke aun no volvía de sus clases, al parecer al pequeño se le había hecho tarde, ella como casi siempre preparaba la cena tranquila, esperando a Sasuke y a Itachi, a la par que su marido estaba sentado cómodamente de pies y brazos cruzados sobre la pequeña mesa en donde siempre comían.

-Al parecer se le hizo tarde…- decía la mujer meciendo la comida que estaba preparando.

-Si…- Fugaku solo se limito a responder aquello con sus ojos cerrados y en a pasible calma.

-Ya casi esta la comida, ¿Espero a que lleguen los muchachos o la sirvo de una vez?- preguntaba mirando a su esposo, el cual abriendo sus ojos y volteando a verle quiso hablar pero algo les distrajo, pues afuera se comenzó a escuchar un verdadero alboroto.

-¿Qué son esos ruidos?- Fugaku se levando de su lugar, encaminándose hacia la ventana adyacente a la puerta de la vivienda, ante la mirada de Mikoto la cual también quiso acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

Una silueta enmascarada, un traje ambu, peleando contra miembros del clan, mientras, mataba a diestra y siniestra, eso impacto a Fugaku el cual no entendía que estaba pasando tan de repente, voltio a ver a su esposa la cual también se comenzó a preocupar por la mirada que el hombre había puesto. _-"Itachi…"-_ pensó de inmediato en su hijo, mas considerando lo raro que se había comportado durante esas ultimas semanas. _-"Por fin te decidiste"-_ termino de pensar, para después ver completamente a su esposa de mirada oscura.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Fugaku?- preguntaba ella un poco temerosa, mas la respuesta de su esposo la desconcertó aun más.

-Sígueme…- le pidió él, tomándola de la mano dejando la comida sobre la estufa, todo tal y como estaba, salieron por la puerta trasera encaminándose al salón de reuniones familiares de la casa, entraron y Fugaku cerró la puerta, Mikoto no entendía nada, hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-No-Nos están atacando, ¿Verdad?- preguntaba temblorosa a la par que se zafaba del agarre de su esposo.

Este le miro de nuevo, pues su esposa había adivinado lo que pasaba.

-Si…- volvió a decir serio, casi cortante, los dos se encaminaron hasta el fondo en donde se sentaron, esperando su final, pues el líder del clan sabia quien era aquel que los masacraba, mirando hacia el frente Mikoto lloraba, no quería creerlo, su corazón de madre no se lo permitía, pero fue tarde, la misma silueta de antes se presento en el lugar.

-Mamá…- musitaba lloroso, sosteniendo su catana listo para ejecutar a los últimos miembros. -Papá…- las lagrimas recorrían furiosas sus mejillas, no quería hacerlo, de verdad no quería, pero tampoco quería que una guerra se librara, que su amada Konoha fuera víctima de la ambición de su clan.

-No llores, Itachi- Fugaku hablo a su hijo el cual le miro desde su espalda. -Al parecer has tomado una decisión… Ejecútala sin pestañear- volvió a decir ya sintiendo el filo de la muerte en su cuerpo, a la par que Mikoto se calmaba, resignándose a su final próximo, lo que más le preocupaba era Sasuke, ¿Itachi también le mataría? Temía que fuera así. -Siempre has sido tan noble- las lagrimas caían si control sobre su rostro, no quería hacer, pero debía hacerlo.

-Per-Perdónenme…- en un susurro el Uchiha perfilaba su arma enterrándola en la espalda de su padre, este cayó al suelo de forma total diciendo sus últimas palabras.

-Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti…- cerrando sus ojos de forma definitiva Fugaku moría ante los ojos de su esposa e hijo.

-Itachi…- Mikoto hablaba a su hijo que tembloroso a hora se dirigía a matar a su madre, aquella que le dio la vida. -Solo prométeme que no le aras daño a Sasuke, por favor- pedía la mujer volviendo a llorar, Itachi dudo si matarla, el cargo de consciencia era tal que no sabía qué hacer, dudaba, estaba dudando de verdad. Fue cuando la Uchiha sintió como los pasos de su hijo se dirigieron hacia el frente, elevando la vista le miro, llorando, destrozado por tener que matar a su familia, pero antes de que ella dijera algo activo su Sharingan haciéndola entrar en un genjutsu.

-Cuídalo madre…-

Esas palabras por parte de Itachi fueron escuchadas por Mikoto antes de desplomarse al suelo completamente inconsciente por el genjutsu al que su hijo la sometió. -I-Itachi…-

Fue lo último que recordó antes de entregarse a la inconsciencia total.

Horas después: Hospital de Konoha.

Despertaba de golpe en el hospital de la aldea, miro con desespero hacia todos lados, por un momento creyó que todo había sido una pesadilla pero, en eso entro Hiruzen y Danzo a la habitación, de inmediato se repuso en su cama, mirando con ira al par de ancianos.

-¡¿Por qué?!- lo primero que preguntaba la mujer, a la par que Danzo sacaba de sus ropas un kunai, pero Hiruzen le detuvo la mano.

-No Danzo, ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre- ladeo su cuello, los dos eran las dos caras de la moneda, pero a la final acepto hacerlo.

-Mikoto…- midiendo bien sus palabras, el tercero comenzó hablar de nuevo y dirigiéndose a la última mujer Uchiha. -Sabíamos sobre el golpe de estado que tu clan quería dar-

-¡¿Y por eso mataron a todos?! ¡Pensaba que usted…!- histérica recriminaba al anciano, pero en eso Danzo hablo.

-No… No hay precio alto siempre y cuando sea por la hoja- esas palabras hicieron enojar aun más a Mikoto, la cual se sentía tan sucia, tan desesperada, ¿Por qué Itachi no la mato? ¿Por qué la dejo viva?

-Itachi ha sido un ninja excepcional, créeme que yo quería llegar a un arreglo pacífico, pero…- Sarutobi miro a Danzo el cual también le observo. -Todo se salió de control- término de decir agachando su mirada.

-Sasuke… ¿Sasuke también esta…?- sus manos temblaban, no quería escuchar la respuesta del Hokage, pero debía.

-No Mikoto, Sasuke también sobrevivió, fue la única condición que Itachi pedía ante el plan de acabar con los Uchiha…- con pesar el tercero respondía.

-Entonces, ¡¿Por que también me dejo viva a mí?!- comenzando a llorar, recriminaba completamente dolida, aterrada, furiosa, queriéndose levantar de la cama y apuñalar a ese maldito viejo con vendas en su rostro que parecía reírse de la tragedia que había sucedido.

-Después de acabar con tu clan, Itachi vino a nosotros, pidiéndonos que también te perdonásemos la vida a ti, necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de Sasuke, pues él se convertiría en un ninja renegado o esa sería su tapadera…- - _"Ese maldito dudo"-_ Danzo pensó eso ultimo dudando en dejar pasar el hecho de que no solo Sasuke sobrevivió si no también Mikoto.

-Perdónanos, Mikoto, se que el daño que te hemos hecho es demasiado y nosotros entenderemos si te quieres ir de la aldea junto con Sasuke, nos merecemos tu odio, tus deseos de matarnos, de verdad lo siento- con pesar Hiruzen sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo a Mikoto era verdad, pues totalmente consciente del daño que Danzo les había hecho a ella y a su pequeño hijo por no decir que al mismo Itachi también.

-No, Hokage-sama… Me voy a quedar en la aldea y voy a cuidar de mi hijo- la mujer decía activando su Sharingan y mirando a Danzo con enojo.

-Eso me alivia, Mikoto, no te preocupes, cada mes recibirás una compensación por parte de la aldea, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de… Bueno, de lo que paso-

Después de unos momentos más de platica, Sarutobi y Danzo se disponían a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que este ultimo saliese por completo se detuvo en la puerta mirando de reojo a la Uchiha que continuaba observándole con ganas de matarle.

-Si tu hijo se entera de algo, me veré obligado a matarte a ti y a él- y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta ante la mirada de enojo de la Uchiha.

-No, Danzo… ¡A mi hijo no le vas hacer nada!-

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Mikoto se abrazo a sí misma, mientras, lloraba, odiaba a ese maldito de Danzo y algo, muy dentro de ella le decía que debía cuidarse a hora que estaba embarazada, pues temía que la sed de poder de ese desgraciado atentara en contra de ese bebé que esperaba, Kushina le abrazo, conocía su dolor, necesitaba reconfortarla mientras todo pasaba, pues a fuera aun había lucha y muerte, solo debían confiar que terminaría pronto, debían hacerlo.

* * *

Gaara y Sasuke continuaban su pelea, el cielo lentamente volvía a la normalidad, a la vez que Sasuke se reponía de la impresión al sentir el Ki de Goku, Naruko, Sakura y Pakkun también continuaban su camino, mientras, el joven Saiyajin llegaba hacia donde estaba Shino herido, pero este le pidió que continuara su camino alegando que le necesitarían, el chico estuvo recio a entender pues estaba preocupado de su amigo domador de insectos pero aun y así a la final acepto, ya se había retrasado mucho, solo esperaba que Shino estuviera bien y que no muriese por el veneno que tenía en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos con nuestro juego, Sasuke Uchiha?- Gaara hablaba lista para volverse a lanzar al ataque, ante un Sasuke que estaba recomponiéndose después de que aquel despiadado Ki golpeara sus sentidos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Sin darle tiempo a nada, la chica de cabello rojo se aventó de nuevo en contra de Sasuke el cual como pudo salto hacia arriba dejando pasar la letal mano transformada de la chica destrozando de nuevo una serie de árboles sin detenerse.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _-"Es muy fuerte, además, ¿Qué está pasando en la aldea? ¿Por qué sentí esa tremenda cantidad de poder de Goku-sensei?"-_ tapándose un poco sus ojos el Uchiha pensaba, notando como su oponente caía de pie sobre una rama cercana.

-¡No correrás, Sasuke Uchiha!- girándose rápidamente, la muchacha arrojo varios proyectiles de arena con su brazo transformado impactando en la espalda a Sasuke.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

Un pequeño estallido se escucho, mientras, la figura de Sasuke se convertía en un tronco destrozado. -¡No importa los trucos que uses! ¡Te voy a encontrar y te matare!- gritaba llena de ira Gaara.

Sasuke el cual estaba ya un poco cansado se ocultaba detrás de un árbol, pues la pelea se estaba extendiendo aun más de lo que debería haber sido en un principio.

 _-"No hay opción, tendré que usar ese jutsu"-_ pensaba el azabache Uchiha volviéndose a ver una de sus manos.

-¡Eres un cobarde, Sasuke Uchiha!- esas palabras sorprendieron un poco al chico de mirada oscura, de nuevo esa palabra, esa maldita palabra que le recordaba a su hermano, aquel al que odiaba.

 _-"Corre hermanito cobarde…"-_ la voz de Itachi se presentaba en su mente como alfileres enterrándose en lo más profundo de su ser. _-"Aprecias tanto tu vida… Eres tan insignificante"-_

 _-"¡NO!"-_ pensó decidido volviendose a poner al descubierto.

-Por fin sales de tu escondite…-

-No Itachi… ¡No soy un cobarde!- reactivando su Sharingan comenzó a generar en una de sus manos la técnica que Kakashi le había enseñado, aquella que era conocida como "Chidori" o "cuchilla relámpago".

-¡Muere, Sasuke Uchiha!- volviendo arremeter, Gaara estiro su brazo convertido hacia Sasuke el cual también salto hacia un encuentro en contra de la pelirroja, ante la mirada de Temari que continuaba en el mismo lugar.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** el ataque de Sasuke atravesó la arena de Gaara mientras caía de pie a la lejanía entre las ramas del bosque con su Sharingan aun activado y jadeando de forma pesada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Gaara grito al sentir como era herida por el ataque recibido, cayendo también sobre las ramas de los arboles pero doliéndose claramente.

-¡Gaara!- Temari quiso acercarse pero fue no se atrevía, el miedo que le generaba su hermana en ese estado era muchísimo mayor.

Con lentitud se reponía del golpe, mirando aun mas enojada a su oponente, en cierto modo no se creía que hubiera alguien capaz de lastimarla justo y como Sasuke había hecho, claro, además de su hombro dañado cuando tuvo su breve pelea contra Gohan, a hora más que nunca ansiaba probar la sangre del Uchiha y del Son, pero al no estar este último, se conformaría con la sangre del primero. -¡Que alegría más grande…!- gritaba eufórica ante la mirada seria y cansada de Sasuke. -Me siento tan feliz de pelear contra ti… Una vez que te mate, me sentiré realmente viva, ¡VIVAAAAAAAAA!- de forma sorpresiva, mas arena salió de su calabaza, adhiriéndose a su espalda baja dando la sensación de una especie de cola, pues en breve esta también tomo aquella forma.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-

 _-"No, cada vez está más cerca de la conversión total"-_ temblaba de miedo la chica rubia tan solo de pensar en que volvería a ver al Shukaku.

-¡Veamos qué tal te va a hora, Sasuke Uchiha!- dando un gran impulso, Gaara con su nueva cola de arena, volvía a entrar en batalla contra Sasuke el cual no se esperaba la rapidez de la pelirroja, ya que había aumentado enormemente su velocidad y fuerza, de nuevo. El chico en un rápido movimiento concentro chakra para realizar un nuevo jutsu. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Las llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de Gaara, pero rápidamente se cubrió con su arena, haciendo que cuando el fuego se disipara Sasuke quedara paralizado al ver la cercanía de su enemiga.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAGH!-

Sasuke fue alcanzado por un golpe de Gaara que lo mando en contra de los arboles volviendo a romper algunos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAGH!- volvió a gritar al sentir como su trayectoria era detenida por un gran tronco que le había frenado dejándolo sentado sobre la rama en donde también había caído, cabizbajo y un poco temeroso el Uchiha no podría ganarle a ese demonio.

-¡Eres tan débil! ¡Tu odio no es más grande que el mío! ¡Si tu sed de venganza no es tan fuerte, tu odio tampoco lo será y entonces tu poder no será grande!- se mofaba Gaara desde su lugar, riendo al ver que estaba ganando la pelea. -¡Tan patético! A hora entiendo por qué Son Gohan es más fuerte que tú, ¡Su propósito es más fuerte! ¡Lo alimenta más!-

Sasuke se reponía con lentitud, estaba cansado de escuchar a esa estúpida hablarle sobre odio y venganza, aun que el mismo sabía que muy dentro de él la ansiaba, la anhelaba en contra de quien mato a su padre y al clan y en una muestra de burla solo lo había dejado vivo a él y a su madre.

-¡Cállate ese maldito hocico deforme…!- decía furioso Sasuke, a la par que su marca de maldición comenzaba a activarse al ver que la voluntad del muchacho estaba pereciendo.

-¡Eres débil Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡El poder es de los fuertes! ¡El poder es de quienes tienen un propósito fuerte!- gritaba Gaara sin detenerse en sus "burlas" hacia Sasuke el cual estaba furioso ya, por no decir que no se quitaba a Itachi de su mente, el poder de su rival Son, la tragedia de su clan, todo, absolutamente todo volvía a su mente.

Cargando un nuevo chidori se arrojo de nuevo, a la vez que Gaara también lo hacía.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El gran impacto arrojo lejos al Uchiha y a la chica de la arena, a la vez que su brazo transformado perdía su arena, pues al parecer Sasuke le había hecho daño, lo malo por así decirlo era que en toda la mitad del cuerpo del azabache se podían ver aquellas marcas negras pertenecientes a la marca de maldición.

-*cof*cof*cof*- tocia de repente Sasuke cayendo de rodillas sobre un tronco, tocándose su cuello, pues esa maldita marca le dolía.

Pero poco duro la esperanza de ganar, pues rápidamente el otro brazo de la chica también se comenzó a llenar de arena volviéndose justo igual que antes.

-¡AAAH! La marca…- con dificultad se tocaba aun aquella maldita cosa que le paralizo de repente, pero en eso Gaara completamente entregada a la pelea se decidió a dar el golpe de gracia a un Sasuke inmóvil.

-¡Adiós, Sasuke Uchiha!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUGGGH!-

De repente y sin previo aviso, Naruko le asestaba una tremenda patada a Gaara haciéndola retroceder, mientras, Sakura y Pakkun llegaban también al lado de su amigo.

-¡Nadie se mete con mis amigos!- gritaba la rubia, pues al fin habían llegado y alcanzado a Sasuke.

* * *

Orochimaru era un despojo, Goku le había dado varios golpes con el Súper Saiyajin 3, solo que este ya se notaba cansado, esa transformación hacia un desgaste brutal de energía, pues ante la mirada del Sannin, Goku volvía a su forma normal, desconcertándolo pero a hora sabiendo que ni por asomo podría contra él debía preparar la huida, era su mejor carta.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGH!-

Volvió a gritar, mientras, escupía sangre, ese último golpe lo había mandado de nuevo contra el suelo, pero aun y a si se levanto, pues aun tenía energías gracias a su condición y experimentos hechos en el mismo.

Jadeaba enormemente, mientras, el Son le observaba aun con aquella mirada llena de enojo, quería hacerlo sentir sus puños un poco más, aun que también había decidido acabarlo de una vez, pero por la interferencia de los resucitados no había podido.

 _-"No podre ganarle_ … _"-_ mirando hacia el estadio notaba como la parte de los nobles era fuertemente atacada por sus hombres, sonrió, pues al parecer su oportunidad para escapar era esa. -jeje- esbozo aquella risa confiada ante el desconcierto del Saiyajin, el cual noto como varios Ki comenzaron a desaparecer a sus espaldas, lo que lo hizo girarse para ver cómo los últimos ninjas defensores caían ante los del sonido a la vez que estos comenzaban a atacar a los señores feudales que estaban en aquellas filas.

-¡Desgraciado!- gritaba el Saiyajin listo para volver atacar pero, Orochimaru hablo.

-Si me acabas, esos estúpidos señores feudales morirán, después de todo ya no tienen a quien les cuide jaja… Y dudo mucho que dejes morir a él estúpido señor feudal de la tierra del fuego y a su hija-

Goku arto se lanzo hacia Orochimaru, el cual se sobresalto al creer que el Son mayor iría ayudar a los feudos pero al parecer se equivoco. -¡No me subestimes…!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

El golpe fue tal que lo mando contra el suelo enterrándolo en este y dejándolo ahí, tendido, sin aparente vida, al notar que no se movía creyó que ya lo había matado, pero la realidad era que el ingenioso Sannin perverso seguía vivo, casi muerto, pero vivo al fin de cuentas, lo levanto del suelo, notando como su cuello estaba completamente roto y extendiendo su mano hacia el cadáver sin aparente vida de Orochimaru se decidió desintegrarlo por si las dudas, pero en eso, sintió como más Ki's desaparecían, los cuales pertenecían a los Daimios, no se sentía ninguna presencia aliada cerca, por lo que mejor lo arrojo con fuerza en contra de la tierra girándose y dándole la espalda.

-¡Maldición, no dejare que maten a Dai-chan!- Goku no se quedo a ver si estaba con vida ya que en todos modos no sentía su Ki, pero antes de irse quiso lanzarle una esfera de poder para asegurarse pero en eso otra explosión en el estadio lo mortifico aun más. -¡Demonios, tengo que ir…!- resignado el Saiyajin se alejo volando a máxima velocidad, a la par que los hombres de Orochimaru llegaban con el Sannin que aun estaba tirado en el suelo por aquellos golpes por parte de Goku.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!- gritaron mientras le levantaban del suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, sangre, cortaduras, huesos rotos en su totalidad, era simplemente un saco de carne andante, no respondió, estaba fuera de combate completamente pero aun vivía, esa sabandija aun vivía. -¡Tenemos que llevárnoslo rápido, aun está vivo pero no por mucho!- Kabuto que también había aparecido de la nada les decía a los demás ninjas que estaban también en un estado deplorable pero aun se podían mover.

Sin perder más tiempo se lo cargaron, mientras, entre los arbustos en donde habían estado aquellos ambu mirando la pelea, solo quedaban ropas rasgadas, sangre y cuerpos tendidos, pues al parecer el maldito de Kabuto los había estado observando, matándolos cuando se distrajeron por la pelea que presenciaban.

-¡Aguante, Orochimaru-sama…! ¡Rápido, tenemos que llegar lo más antes posible! ¡Se está muriendo!- Kabuto ordenaba a los cuatro del sonido que corrían tan rápido como podían, se habían salvado, por poco, pero se habían salvado aun que Orochimaru sintió una porción de la furia de un Saiyajin, una porción que lo estaba matando lentamente.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡¿No me atacas?! ¡Entonces te ataco yo!- [Gaara se lanzo al ataque en contra de Naruko la cual intentaba resistir hasta que Gohan llegara.]

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: Espiral de diamantina**_!- [Por fin Naruko volvía a usar las cadenas de chakra doradas, pues las había despertado por segunda vez durante el fulgor de la pelea en contra de la monstruosa Gaara.] -¡Esas cadenas son las mismas de antes!-

-¡¿Por qué tiene tanto poder?! ¡¿POR QUE?!- [Gaara estaba completamente consternada al ver que Naruko podía sostener una pelea completamente pareja en contra de ella.]

-¡No, por fin ha despertado!- [Temari y los demás observaban con completo asombro como una enorme criatura de arena se había presentado por fin.]

-Mientras yo esté aquí, nadie morirá…- [Gohan le daba una paliza al gran animal de arena, cosa que tenia a la transformada Gaara completamente asombrada.] _**-¡Entierro de arena!-**_

 _-_ Tú matas, yo protejo… ¡Por nuestras madres! Pues nuestras voluntades están en contra _-_ [Gohan se preparaba para acabar con el encuentro.] _**-¡KAMEE…! ¡HAMEE...! ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Voluntades en contra". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Gracias, Goku-san…- [El Hokage agradecía al Son mayor el cual sonreía feliz, siendo abrazado por sus dos prometidas.] -Y a ti también, Gohan-san-

.

 **Próximamente en Los Ninjas Son "La llama de una Hokage, El resurgir de los Androides":**

-¡Itachi…!- Fuera de control Sasuke se reencontraba con su hermano odiado, mirando como este había estado aparentemente hablando con su madre. -¡Muere hermano!-

-¡Jiraiya!- -¡Tsunade!- después de estar buscando a la nueva Hokage, Goku, Naruko y el sabio de los sapos dan con ella. -¡¿Qué tal si peleamos?!- Goku emocionado proponía a una rubia sorprendida ante el entusiasmo del Son mayor.

-Quiero que creen más de esta toxina, quiero que la mejoren y la hagan más mortífera y rápida en afectar, que no solo entre por heridas abiertas, en pocas palabras que la hagan aeróbica… Y a cambio les daré muestras de sangre de los Son- Danzo le hacia una "visita" a un casi muerto Orochimaru después de su enfrentamiento, mostrándole a Kabuto una muestra del veneno que en su tiempo enveneno a Gohan.

-¡¿Quieres que lo mate?! ¡Lo matare padre, lo matare…! ¡Solo así podre ser libre!- Furiosa y entristecida Jade (Androide 21) le gritaba a la capsula en donde Maki descansaba esperando a que su modulo de poder se recargara.

-Le tienes miedo a esto, ¿Verdad?- Goku sangrando cuidaba a Tsunade ante un repentino y brutal ataque por parte de un enemigo al cual reconoció de inmediato. -¡Esta sangre no es nada! ¡No es nada!- apretó su puño sangrante con fuerza, lanzándose a atacar.

-!Súper Kaio-ken por dos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- una furiosa batalla se daba a las afueras de la aldea.

-¡Ese es…! ¡Es Gohan-kun!- Naruko y el resto estaban completamente sorprendidos de lo que miraban, ojos plateados, cabello en punta dorado, una mirada llena de ira, una cola ondeando también plateada. Los limites habían sido destrozados.

-¿A caso no me recuerdas, Son Goku?- La Androide 21 encaraba al Son que se quedo completamente confundido ante lo que la mujer le había dicho. -¿Recordarte…?-

-Soy… Soy esa niña que salvaste- -¡¿Qué?!-

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- Un gran mono dorado y enloquecido habla aparecido en el campo de batalla. -¡A hora destruye lo que tanto has protegido, Son Goku!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	44. Capitulo 43: Voluntades en contra

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Very true friend of mine, Goku will soon meet his nightmare made female hehe Just hope that the Saiyan will do to control it. Greetings and thanks as always._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for always commenting friend, enjoy the chapter and we read later. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I'm glad to know that you liked the previous chapter, just like the past ones too. Thanks for the interest mate. See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks comrade, I hope you continue to like the story because this gets better hehe. Take care_

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Si pensé en hacerlo así, pero después recordé a Jiraiya que aun que no apareció en el capitulo si estaba luchado con las serpientes y a falta de Shikamaru pues Gohan seria quien detuviera a los ninjas que seguían a Naruko, Sakura y Pakkun. Saludos y gracias._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Tienes razón compañero, es por eso que tardo poquísimo en usar el SSJ3, solo que como dije antes quería hacer temblar al serpiente para que le quedara claro que con él no se jugaba jeje, obviamente se desgasto mucho, eso no se niega ya que era una transformación que recién había estado desarrollando gracias a la cámara de gravedad que Bulma le regalo. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta otra._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Que bien que te gusto el desarrollo de la transformación del Son jeje es bueno saberlo para de ese modo seguir empleando ese enfoque, te doy las gracias como siempre por leer y comentar amigo, así como el mero pero significativo hecho de estar al pendiente de cada nuevo cap. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, disfruta del siguiente capítulo jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _El poder Saiyajin es tan temible como ansiado, es evidente que Goku debe estar listo para evitar que las ambiciones de Danzo se lleven a cabo, así mismo con Orochimaru, que esta tan al borde de la muerte por el "leve" encuentro que tuvo con el Son que se lo pensara más de una vez en intentar algo más. Saludos y gracias por comentar. Hasta luego._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _No me des las gracias amigo, gracias a ustedes por leer jeje de verdad poco mi interesa si comentan, lo que más me importa es que lean, que disfruten el capitulo y ya si ven que se lo merece a hora así dejar sus impresiones, pues eso es lo que diferencia a una historia de otras, que no te sientas con la obligación de comentar, si no que realmente disfrutes de hacerlo y no lo hagas por que te sientes con esa obligación, y con respecto a tu comentario mi muy buen apreciado amigo, se que se tardo bastante en que la Androide 21 llegara, pero es que quería desarrollar lo mejor posible a la chica en cuestión, pues como sabrás y notaras no es la misma que la del videojuego que recién acaba de salir, tiene una historia distinta, que encaje en esta misma y no nomas meterla por que esta atractiva o yo que se jeje. De nuevo te agradezco el interés y apoyo amigo. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _-alexzero- Claro amigo, Orochi ya recibió lo que tanto quería jaja tremenda violada jajajaja y si a hora toca Gohan y Gaara, espero te guste dicha pelea y conclusión. Nos vemos y gracias._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Un gustazo leerte Black, de verdad, un tremendo gusto y que bien que la historia te sigue pareciendo buena, eso es un gran indicativo jeje. Saludos y éxitos para ti también amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Hola amigo jeje gracias por comentar y antes que eso leer xD Bueno como veras el SSJ4 si estará, pues como dije antes las transformaciones de Súper no me atraen bastante, mas el Migatte perfeccionado es el que si se ve chidori, (por que es Saiyajin silver, si no, no) a hora estaría bien un SSJ4 mas el Migatte, esa si sería una transformación y no, no mas estar cambiando de color el cabello de Goku como arcoíris. Y en cuento a lo de la excusa del ente maligno de 21, bueno la verdad no usare a esa 21 maligna, sobre todo por que la 21 del videojuego es distinta completamente a la que he usado en esta historia, te preguntaras, ¿Por qué? Bueno amigo, la respuesta la tienes al final de este capítulo que espero disfrutes. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _"Oye, tranquilo viejo…" Ok no jeje Me alaga mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior hermano, que bueno es saberlo, a hora pasando a responderte, bueno pues la verdad, Danzo quiere el veneno del cero colas para su plan, creo que con eso deduces el uso que le dará… Dando respuesta a las demás interrogantes que tienes amigo, bueno Danzo no se puede adueñar de la energía infinita ya que para hacerlo tendría que matar a 21, cosa que ni en sus sueños húmedos pasaría jajaja y la respuesta a tus últimas preguntas la tendrás en este cap así que espero te guste. Me despido dándote otra vez las gracias por siempre comentar. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Juanan231283-**_ _Si, ya recibió su merecido, solo que lo deje vivo, pues es importante para la trama de la segunda temporada amigo jeje. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar de nuevo compañero. Espero leerte pronto otra vez. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Es verdad, 21 no sabe nada sobre el nuevo poder del Saiyajin mayor, esperemos ver cómo reacciona ante esto. Saludos compañero y como siempre gracias._

 _ **-Shunk Kisaragi-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte compañero, bueno como bien comentas, si Danzo intenta quedarse con el niño de Mikoto, se las va a tener que ver con Goku, la verdad si jeje y dando respuesta a tus preguntas, bueno el temblor si se sintió hasta la aldea de la roca, ¿El Tsuchikage investigara esto? Tal vez, ¿Ira personalmente? si lo investiga es obvio que si, si lo investiga claro jeje ¿Se enfrentara a Goku? Lo dudo, aun que quien sabe ¿Kurotsuchi ira con él? al ser su nieta posiblemente si, ¿Conocerá a Gohan? Lo más probable, de darse el caso es que si, ¿Las chicas de Konoha sentirán celos de ella al verla cerca del joven Son? según, si el chico le interesa en plan romántico, lo más seguro es que si. Bueno ya conoces las respuestas a tus preguntas amigo xD Fue un gusto responderte, aun que aun no tengo seguro si hacer que el Tsuchikage visite la aldea, pero sin dudas sería algo interesante en caso de darse. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario amigo siempre es bueno leer las impresiones de quienes te leen. Adiós y hasta otra._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Pues bueno, aquí tienes tu dosis de "Los Ninjas Son" compañero jeje. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _"Alta violación" jajajaja me hiciste carcajear con eso, es bueno leerte amigo, espero que la histroia te siga gustando y que te siga interesando leer, pues es bueno saber que así es. Adiós y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Hazel887-**_ _Que bueno que te desperté la emoción jeje espero que eso siga siendo así en los siguientes capítulos que se vienen amigo, pues ya estamos muy cerca de las peleas estilo DBZ jaja. Saludos y gracias como siempre por darte un poco de tiempo y leer esta, nuestra historia. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Pues esperemos que si amigo o mejor dicho espero que te parezca épico jaja. Gracias por dejar tus impresiones sobre cada capítulo, de verdad se te aprecia por ello. Hasta luego y éxitos._

 _ **-Neopercival-** Hola amigo, apenas iba a publicar y solo que mire para otra vez los comentarios para ver si no se me escapaba ningún comentario y me tope con el tuyo, a suerte jeje y si, tienes razón, Sasuke es extremadamente orgulloso, no se meda la sensación de que ya conozco a alguien así, ¿Quien sera? retomando tu comentario, compañero, las cosas se complicaran para Los Son, solo esperemos que salgan avante de lo que se les viene, gracias por tu comentario, sin dudas me ayuda mucho. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gaara y Gohan son tan opuestos en sus ideales que una mata mientras el otro protege-_

 _-Naruko vuelve a usar las cadenas de diamantina por segunda vez-_

 _-Sasuke se siente tan frustrado consigo mismo por no haberle podido hacer frente Gaara-_

 _-Sakura estaba a punto de morir si no es salvada por Naruko-_

 _-Adelin rechaza la idea de pertenecer a un harem sin importarle que Goku la atraiga demasiado-_

 _-Tanto Hiruzen como el Daimio del fuego les gustaría que Goku fuera el quinto Hokage-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Final de arco argumental: "Exámenes Chunin"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 43: Voluntades en contra.**

Goku descendía en frente a los ninjas del sonido que de inmediato le reconocieron, siendo que Karin, escondida en las gradas de abajo le miraba un poco asustada.

 _-"El Ki de Karin-chan esta cerca, debo acabar con estos tipos de inmediato"-_ pensó el Son al ver como sus nuevos adversarios le miraban, los cuales sin perder tiempo tomaron a varios Daimios a los cuales les pusieron un kunai filoso en sus gargantas como una amenaza de muerte en caso de que el Saiyajin interfiriera. -Suéltenlos…- decía serio intimidando un poco a los enemigos invasores, dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que estos apretaran el kunai en contra de los cuellos de los dormidos señores.

-¡Un paso más y los matamos!- amenazo uno de los ninjas al guerrero con ropas marciales, el cual le observo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, quien le amenazaba era el aparente líder de la unidad, el cual tenía presa a la hija del señor feudal, es decir, Adelin, la cual se quejaba al sentir el filo del arma del ninja, pero gracias al genjutsu aun estaba dormida.

-La lástimas y te arrepentirás…- sintiéndose de nuevo molesto, Goku observaba y contaba a los ninjas, acabaría rápidamente con ellos tras varios golpes, solo estaba mirando a quienes atacar primero y después, de repente y ante la temerosa mirada de los hombres de Orochimaru desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo a un lado del ninja que tenia ha Adelin presa. **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** con un tremendo golpe en el rostro, el ninja enemigo salió despedido hacia los muros del estadio, exaltando completamente a los demás ninjas que uno a uno fueron cayendo al sentir como sus vistas se nublaban y las fuerzas los dejaban, pues Goku siendo casi imperceptible para estos les había dado golpes certeros para que quedaran inconscientes, una vez derrotados todos los ninjas enemigos dejo Adelin de nuevo en su asiento, observando cómo mas ninjas se acercaban tanto de Konoha como enemigos de Suna y Otogakure.

-¡Goku-sama!- gritaban los ninjas al ver como el Son despedía a varios enemigos con su Ki.

-No hay tiempo, protejan a estas personas mientras yo me encargo de estos desgraciados- ordenaba el Son, haciendo que los ninjas que recién llegaban asintieran ante las nuevas órdenes, pues el respeto que el Saiyajin se había ganado era incuestionable y merecido.

* * *

Gohan tomaba a Shino cargándoselo en la espalda, pues el chico de los insectos había perdido el conocimiento por culpa del veneno de Kankúro, el joven Saiyajin se dirigía de nuevo a la aldea, pues podía sentir como el Ki de su amigo con anteojos se debilitaba cada vez más por el veneno y a falta de semillas del ermitaño para que resistiera debía ser rápido y regresar lo antes posible, en un principio se había retirado, tal y como el mismo Shino se lo había pedido, pero cuando sintió como el Ki del joven empeoro no tuvo más remedio que regresar, aun que se sentía tranquilo ya que podía sentir como el Ki de Naruko y Sakura seguía normal, solo que se había preocupado un poco al sentir como el Ki de Sasuke por un breve momento se había tornado de nuevo oscuro para después descender mucho, ya no cometería el error de antes, pero tampoco dejaría a uno de sus compañeros, para su suerte esto no pasaría pues alguien entre los arboles comenzó a gritarle al verlo volar.

-¡Gohan-san!- el padre de Shino, el señor Shibi se presentaba, haciendo que Gohan se alegrara enormemente al ver al hombre, con rapidez descendía quedando en frente del padre de Shino que le indico que tendiera a su hijo sobre la rama en la cual el adulto y los dos chicos estaban, pues en breve comenzaría a neutralizarle el veneno.

-Lo encontré cerca de aquí, al parecer, Shino-san peleo contra alguien…- decía el joven Son mientras observaba como Shibi hacia una serie de sellos raros para después poner una de sus manos en una de las del chico, cosa que le pareció rara a Gohan y mas al ver como pequeños insectos comenzaban a salir de esta para meterse entre la ropa del joven Aburame.

 _-"¿Qué está haciendo?"-_ el joven no perdía detalle, cuando de repente, Shino empezó a reaccionar.

-Eh…- se quejaba el chico ante la mirada de su padre y Gohan.

-No hables, Shino…- le pidió Shibi, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que estaba boca arriba sobre aquella rama en donde los tres estaban.

-Pa… Papá- con un poco de dificultad Shino por fin recobraba la consciencia por completo.

-Tranquilo, gracias a Gohan-san estás bien- decía sereno el líder del clan Aburame.

Mismos instantes: Lugar de la lucha contra Gaara.

Naruko como podía esquivaba con poco éxito los ataques de la otra jinchuriki la cual se burlaba completamente de su nueva adversaria, a la par que Sakura atendía a un Sasuke que se dolía completamente de su cuello por la maldita marca de maldición, pues se había descontrolado poniendo su vida en peligro mortal.

-¡Vamos! ¡Naruko Uzumaki! ¡Quiero ver tu sangre! ¡Jajajajaja!-

Los ataques de la Uzumaki eran inútiles pues su oponente rápidamente se reponía.

 _-"Tengo que aguantar hasta que Gohan-kun venga… ¡Tengo que hacerlo, de verás!"-_ pensaba la chica rubia, mirando como su voraz adversaria se preparaba para volverse a lanzar al ataque.

-¡¿No atacas?! Entonces, ¡Atacare yo!- y dicho esto, la pelirroja arremetió con su brazo transformado a una chica Uzumaki que a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque, pues la velocidad de Gaara era tal que se le dificultaba poder predecir sus movimientos, esto aunado al hecho de que por culpa del maldito sello de camuflaje no podía sentir el Ki de la chica de la arena.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!*-**

-¡Naruko!- Sakura grito al ver la gran cantidad de polvo que se alzo ante el gran ataque de la jinchuriki de la arena.

-¡Toma esto!- varios clones de sombras de la chica oji azul aparecieron alrededor de Gaara la cual miro hacia todos lados esperando los ataques de estas. -¡AAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOOM!*-**

Los impactos fueron tales que Naruko volvió a salir despedida hacia el lado contrario, pues sus ataques en definitiva habían sido neutralizados muy fácilmente.

-¡No eres nada, Naruko Uzumaki! ¡No eres nada!- furiosa Gaara arremetió en contra de la chica tomándola de la cara para después enterrarla completamente en contra de la dura corteza de un árbol ante las miradas sorprendidas de Pakkun, Sakura y un tendido Sasuke.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!- la rubia grito de dolor al sentir como su rostro era presionado en contra de aquel árbol antes dicho, para después escuchar el crujir de este por el impacto y ruptura.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Fue a dar al suelo del bosque, herida del rostro, mientras, entre las ramas, Gaara volvía a ver a Sasuke el cual como se había dicho estaba junto al perro ninja de Kakashi y la peli rosa que apretando sus manos sacaba un kunai para entrar en combate en contra de esa monstruosa chica.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡A hora eres mío!- gritando salto de una rama cercana hacia donde los dos Genin estaban, siendo que en medio de su "vuelo" fue interceptada por varias patadas dadas desde abajo por mas clones de Naruko, pues la Uzumaki no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-¡No me subestimes!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUGGHH!- la mando en contra de los demás troncos, a la par que elevando su mirada noto como varias clones de la chica le lanzaban kunais con papeles bomba. -¡Ten esto, chica arena!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La gran explosión no se hizo esperar, causando una gran cantidad de humo, fuego y viento provocando que los chicos se tapasen los ojos ante lo que había sucedido.

-Uzumaki...- se escucho entre el polvo, siendo que después se miro salir de este a una Gaara que lentamente perdía arena de su cuerpo semi transformado en el Shukaku. -¡Naruko Uzumaki!- con furia creó varias "shurikens de arena" que lanzo en contra de su oponente así como en contra de Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Cuidado, Sakura!-

Dando un gran salto y Sakura ayudando a Sasuke a mantenerse de pie evadieron el ataque, mas la rapidez de la oji celeste para atacar de nuevo se hizo presente cuando se lanzo completamente en contra de la oji verde la cual no reacciono a tiempo por llevar a Sasuke a cuestas. **-*¡PAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡SAKURA!- Naruko quedo suspendida en el aire al ver como su amiga soltaba a Sasuke en medio del ataque para después observar como esta se desplomaba ante la arremetida feroz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- escupió sangre la chica peli rosa, sintiendo como su estomago se retorcía del dolor ante la gran embestida por parte de Gaara que sonreía de forma despiadada al ver como había asestado de lleno su ataque.

-¡Muere maldita peli rosa!-

Con su cola, apreso a la chica, observando como Sasuke caía al suelo también, por su parte Naruko se impulso en una rama para intentar evitar que Sakura recibiera otro golpe por parte de su enemiga, la cual se perfilaba para matar a la Haruno.

Temari miraba aquello con terror, pues bien sabia como se comportaba su hermana al ser dominada por el instinto asesino que la pelirroja decía tener en nombre de su "madre", Pakkun era otro escondido y aterrado, pues la verdad sea dicha, ese perro no servía para el combate.

-¡Deja a mi amiga…!- grito Naruko preparando un nuevo puñetazo, pero fue inútil, mientras, caía, Gaara girando medio cuerpo le dio un tremendo manotazo de arena la rubia la cual no se había esperado el golpe aquel en toda su mejilla izquierda.

 **-*¡PLUUUUUUF!*-**

Fue a dar de nuevo al suelo, creando una nueva estela de polvo por el golpe.

-¡Muere…!- grito otra vez Gaara preparándose para finiquitar a Sakura pero en eso.

 **-*¡TRUM!*-**

Varias cadenas brillantes de chakra apresaron a la jinchuriki que se quedo a medio paso de darle el golpe final a una inconsciente Sakura.

-¡Esas cadenas…!- Pakkun y Temari se vieron completamente sorprendidos al ver aquello, siendo que Gaara comenzaba a sentir como perdía fuerza, producto de dichas cadenas de chakra.

Naruko emergía del impacto anterior, a hora siendo consciente de su poder el cual emergía de su pecho y estomago, estaba asombrada, jadeaba y tenía varias cortaduras en su cuerpo, pero eso no evitaría que peleara con todo.

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: espiral de diamantina!-**_ grito la chica jalando a Gaara con sus cadenas soltando a Sakura en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué siento como mi chakra me abandona?!-

 _-"Estas cadenas… Son las mismas que mi mamá usa… Puedo usarlas, ¡Puedo usarlas!"-_ mirando como la chica semi transformada intentaba zafarse a la vez que a una alta velocidad se dirigía hacia la Uzumaki, mientras, esta pensaba, recordando las veces que su madre uso esas mismas cadenas para castigar a Goku o en la misión en el remolino.

-¡Ven monstruo…!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Sasuke rescato de caer a una semi consciente Sakura, para después dejarla sobre el suelo y mirar como el rostro de Gaara era bestialmente impactado por fin, por una Naruko con fuerzas renovadas _._

 _-"Ese poder… De nuevo ese poder… ¿Qué demonios has hecho Naruko? ¡¿Por qué tienes tanto poder?!"-_ el Uchiha hablo en su mente notando como la pelirroja iba a dar en contra de unas rocas cercanas.

Mismos instantes: Cerca del lugar de la pelea.

Gohan ya había dejado a Shino y a su padre, a hora había acelerado aun mas al sentir como el Ki de Sakura había disminuido, pero lo que le pareció algo asombroso fue sentir como el Ki de Naruko se incremento de golpe, aun mas que antes.

-Aguanten, chicas… Ya casi llego-

Diciendo aquellas palabras, el joven semi-Saiyajin acelero el paso aun más, rayos se había detenido un poco mas por Shino, pero a hora ya no habrían distracciones que impidieran que llegara por fin al lugar en donde peleaban.

Lugar de la pelea:

Salía de entre los escombros, una Gaara sorprendida por lo que miraba, en frente de ella, Naruko se preparaba para volver atacar a su oponente la cual estaba a hora si, furiosa.

-Nunca te perdonare que hayas lastimado a mis amigos…- con decisión en su voz la chica hija de Kushina se expresaba, notando el enfado en su enemiga de la arena.

-¡Tú no me puedes ganar…! ¡Tú no…! ¡Uzumakiiiiii…!-

Cubriéndose casi todo el cuerpo de arena, Gaara volvía a sufrir otra especie de transformación ante la mirada de la rubia.

-¡Mis presas son Sasuke Uchiha y Son Gohan…! ¡Tú no vas a impedir que los mate!-

-¡Estás loca!- fue la respuesta de Naruko que preparándose se ponía en posición de pelea nuevamente.

-¡Zorro…! ¡Dame tu fuerza! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Naruko se cubrió de chakra de Kurama, para después desplegar una serie de sellos muy característicos de ella. _**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaaaaas!-**_ a todo pulmón liberaba aquel grito, seguido de cientos y cientos de explosiones de pequeñas nubes de humo que rápidamente se disiparon para dejar al descubierto decenas y decenas de Naruko's.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hay tantas?- Gaara miraba con un poco de sorpresa la cantidad de nuevas enemigas que tenia, todas cortesía de la joven Uzumaki.

-¡Nunca subestimes a una Uzumaki…! ¡Ataqueeeeee…!- todas las clones de la chica se lanzaron en contra de Gaara que no pudo hacer nada ante los cientos y cientos de puños y patadas que venían hacia ella. **-*¡PUM!*-**

-¡Súper…! ¡Uzumakiiiiiiiiii!-

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La desecha chica de la arena recibía una verdadera apaleada por parte de la Genin de la hoja, la cual no se rendiría a pesar de ya sentirse sin fuerzas, pero gracias al chakra de Kurama aun podía pelear. _-"¿Por qué…?"-_ se preguntaba de forma interna, sintiendo el impacto de todos los puños de las clones de sombras. _-"¿Por qué tiene tanto poder…? ¿Por sus amigos…? ¿Por el amor a ese chico, Son Gohan…? ¿Por la determinación?"-_

-¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!- grito llena de ira causando una gran explosión en toda la zona, lo que provoco a su vez la desaparición de una gran parte de las clones de Naruko, la cual, es decir, la real observaba como entre la grotesca nube de humo blanco, una silueta gigantesca se comenzaba a notar.

Temari se dejo caer de nuevo en la rama en la cual estaba, temblaba completamente, pues sabía lo que eso se significa, su mirada se instalo de inmediato en un ojo que brillaba como las mismas brazas al rojo vivo, notando como aquella gran silueta se movía entre el humo blanco. -Oh no… Por fin a sucedido… ¡La transformación completa!-

Una vez que el humo se disipo por completo, Pakkun, Naruko y Sasuke así como una un poco recuperada Sakura notaron como aquella cosa se alzaba imponente ante ellos. -¿Qué es eso?- Sasuke fue el primero en pronunciar unas débiles y temblorosas palabras ante lo que miraban, ondeaba su cola peligrosamente, sus grandes brazos arrancaban cantidades tremendas de arboles y rocas, esos ojos que habían brillado con una luz propia y terrorífica se atenuaban para después dirigirse directamente hacia donde los tres ninjas y el perro estaban.

-A hora morirán…- hablo con una voz completamente distinta, más gruesa, impropia completamente de la pelirroja con la cual Naruko había estado peleando.

-No mientras yo esté aquí- Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura así como Temari, Gaara completamente transformada y Pakkun elevaron su mirada a un punto en el cielo circundante, pues tan concentrados estaban la Uzumaki y el Uchiha que ni cuenta se habían dado que Gohan por fin había llegado.

-¡Son Gohan!- Gaara en el "cascaron" del Shikaku hablaba, pues el coraje había vuelto a crecer en ella al ver el chico pelinegro que estaba flotando en frente de ella.

-Gohan-kun…- musitaron Naruko y Sakura, que se alegraron enormemente al ver al chico Son, el cual tenía una expresión completamente seria en su rostro.

-¡Escóndanse…!- grito el chico, cosa que no entendieron.

-¡No si antes los mato!- inflo su gran estomago el "cascaron" del Shukaku intentando lanzar una de sus balas de aire hacia donde estaban los chicos, sin importarle si también mataba a su hermana la cual como se sabía también estaba cerca.

 _ **-¡Balas de aire!-**_ **-*¡BOM!*-**

-¡Cuidado!- Naruko grito al ver como el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, pero, también noto como una esfera de poder intercepto el ataque de la jinchuriki de la arena, haciéndolo estallar en el aire. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento generado por la explosión fue muchísimo, haciendo que todos se cubriesen sus ojos ante lo que acababa de pasar.

 _ **-¡Balas de aire!-**_ volvió a gritar Gaara en su cascaron de bijuu, lanzando varios proyectiles en contra de él Son el cual solo esquivaba los ataques sin mayores problemas.

El chico Son se arrojo también al ataque, conectando varios golpes en el cuerpo masivo que tenía en frente, haciéndolo retroceder, pues debían alejarlo de sus amigos para evitar que estos salieran dañados. -¡No me importa lo que seas, no dejare que los lastimes!- y tras decir eso, asesto un tremando gancho en el gran estomago del monstruo que se asemejaba a una especie de mapache moteado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Volvió a retroceder ante el gran ataque antes dado, sintiendo como toda la arena que le conformaba se desestructuraba por la fuerza del golpe. _-"¡Es muy fuerte!"-_ pensó la chica de la arena al recomponer su cuerpo masivo de nuevo después de aquel golpe, mas el Saiyajin pensaba no dejar descansar al gran "animal" aplicando varios golpes por todo el cuerpo de este.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Grandes cantidades de arena salían volando por todos lados, a la par que la transformada Gaara intentaba atacar, pero le era imposible, por que su principal fuerza se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad, ya que con aquella gran cantidad de arena no podía moverse rápidamente a la par que dentro de ella, el verdadero Shukaku estaba comenzando a dudar si vencería a ese chico, pues el poder que sentía emanar de este era endemoniadamente grande y similar al que había sentido cuando aquel extraño fenómeno en el cielo se presento.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Arboles y rocas se rompían tras el impacto completo del cuerpo semi destrozado del cascaron del Shukaku, pues este cayo de forma rotunda ante la mirada de los demás, los cuales notaban como de nuevo una gran cantidad de polvo había sido levantada a la vez que un leve pero potente temblor se presento por la misma caída de tan pesado adversario.

-Dices que tu peleas por tu madre…- se escucho decir al joven semi-Saiyajin alejándose un poco de la destrozada transformación que como podía intentaba ponerse de nuevo de pie ante lo que estaba recibiendo por parte del chico volador. -¡Yo también peleo por ella!-

-¡SON GOHAAAAAAAAAAN!- desprendió grandes cantidades de chakra ante el mencionado, que se cubrió un poco sus ojos por la potencia del viento generado, para después ver como el gran brazo derecho de la bestia que tenía en frente de él, se dispuso a quererlo aplastar.

 **-*¡PUUUUOOOM!*-**

Se escucho cuando la palma abierta choco en contra del chico de dogi morado, mas la sorpresa en el rostro animal de la transformación del Shukaku no se hizo esperar al notar como su brazo era fuertemente sujetado por un Gohan el cual aun continuaba mirándole serio. -Mientras pelees por las cosas equivocadas, estarás sola- hacía mención el muchacho azabache, haciendo que la molestia en su enemigo creciera aun más.

-¡Cállate…! ¡No sabes nada de mí!- con esa voz monstruosa que había adoptado, la pelirroja de mirada celeste gritaba a través de su transformación, queriendo evitar a toda costa seguir escuchando las "estupideces" que el joven Son le decía.

-Estás sola por qué peleas en nombre de tu madre, pero lo haces también en nombre de la muerte… Yo- le soltó alejándose un poco para tomar velocidad y atacar de nuevo. -Lo hago en nombre de mi misión…-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** Una fuerte patada le fue dada ladeando por completo la cara del Shukaku a la par que todo el hocico de arena se desprendía de golpe ante el fuerte golpe. -¡Proteger!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Volvió a caer al suelo, destrozando todo el entorno de nuevo a la par que Gohan descendía hasta quedar sobre la transformación "vacía" de la bestia de una cola.

Esto pasaba mientras, en el suelo, Naruko y sus amigos se cubrían de las inclemencias del viento, destrucción y desprendimiento de arboles que aquellos fuertes azotes en contra del suelo habían generado. -Gohan-kun es muy fuerte… Él la vencerá- entre abriendo sus ojos la oji azul noto como el chico Saiyajin se miraba encima del cuerpo masivo de aquella clase de mapache.

- _"Siempre fuerte Son… Pero algún día encontrare la forma de superarte, sin importarme nada"-_ ese fue el pensamiento de Sasuke que también se había cubierto por el fuerte viento que había soplado.

El chico hibrido camino hasta llegar a la zona destrozada del hocico del Shukaku en donde se podía ver el verdadero cuerpo de Gaara entre la arena, mirándole fijamente, a la vez que con ira, coraje, desprecio y mucho odio.

-No dejare que mi existencia acabe…- con debilidad hablaba, extendiendo una de sus manos libres provocando que la arena del cascaron del Shukaku apresara las piernas de Gohan el cual continuaba mirándole inexpresivo.

El cuerpo del Saiyajin se cubrió por completo de la arena de Gaara la cual sonrió un poco al ver que tal vez ya podría matar a su tan ansiada presa. -A hora Son Gohan… Morirás- haciendo aquel gesto de molestia, la chica se preparaba para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

 _ **-¡Entierro de arena!-**_ **-*¡PUUUUUSH!*-** grito cerrando su mano en un puño a la vez que la arena que había cubierto al Son se compacto, dando a entender que el cuerpo del chico había sido pulverizado, pero había un problema, pues la sangre no salpico, no se escucho el grito de desesperación de sus víctimas, no se miraron los huesos brotar de entre la arena, en vez de eso, esta comenzó a despedir un fuerte e intenso brillo ante la mirada sorprendida y exaltada de la chica de Suna.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡BUUUM!*-**

El grito de Gohan se escucho a la par que el rostro de Gaara se lleno de su misma arena, la cual había sido completamente destrozada y regada al momento en el que el chico libero un poco de su Ki.

-¡Es-Es imposible!- la chica de mirada celeste no se creía lo que miraba, pues el cuerpo de Gohan no tenía ni si quiera el más mínimo rasguño por la arena que le había "matado".

-Nuestras voluntades están en contra… Tú matas, yo protejo… ¡Por nuestras madres!- diciendo aquello ultimo el chico apretó uno de sus puños elevándolo, notando como la chica le miraba temerosa, pues por fin la despiadada chica de la arena, Gaara se había encontrado con alguien que tenía una voluntad mayor a la de ella, una voluntad superior impuesta por un ser igualmente querido: Su madre.

* * *

Goku terminaba de "limpiar" el estadio, siendo que fuera de este las fuerzas invasoras estaban siendo fuertemente neutralizadas por las fuerzas de Konoha, así como que los soldados de Suna habían escapado al saber que fueron usados por Orochimaru por no decir que el miedo ante el poder desplegado por el Son mayor les había terminado de bajar la moral.

-Karin-chan… Ya está despejado, sal- le pedía el hombre a la pelirroja que estaba escondida cerca de donde él estaba.

-No puedo sentir la presencia de Gohan-kun cerca… ¿Dónde está?- la chica de mirada rojiza le pregunto al Saiyajin mayor que camino hasta llegar a su lado.

-No te preocupes, él está bien, a hora mismo debe estar peleando contra esa chica de Suna- con un pulgar arriba el Son le comento, confiaba plenamente en su hijo, por lo que dejaría que él se ocupara de esos ninjas mientras él terminaba de liquidar a los ninjas que quedaban por los alrededores al estadio.

Karin sonrió al ver la sonrisa que el Saiyajin mayor había puesto en su rostro, esa situación le recordaba mucho cuando ataco la base de la patrulla roja cuando apenas era un niño, aun que no sabía por qué le recordaba a eso, pero un sentimiento parecido a la incertidumbre también le invadía en esos momentos, en especial cuando rescato a una niña que estaba en medio del fuego cruzado.

* * *

Gaara en el cascaron del Shukaku volvía a levantarse del suelo, después de haberse molestado aun mas con el Saiyajin por lo que le había dicho. -¿Voluntades en contra? La única voluntad que vale es la mía… ¡No la tuya Son Gohan! _**¡Balas de aire!**_ -

 **-*¡BOM!*- -*¡BOM!*- -*¡BOM!*-**

Volvió a lanzar aquel mismo ataque en contra del Son, el cual no se movió de su lugar en el cielo, siendo que en el suelo, Naruko grito su nombre con fuerza al ver como el estallido por el impacto se presento.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña nube de humo se hizo presente, pero rápidamente el mismo viento fue el encargado de disiparla dejando ver como Gohan estaba parado, como si nada en aquel lugar, solo con una de sus manos extendidas, dando a entender que el ataque recibido lo había neutralizado al poner esa mano por delante de él. -¿No lo entiendes, Gaara?- le interrogo, concentrando un poco de Ki en su cuerpo, para continuar protegiéndose.

-¿Entender qué?-

-Por qué Naruko-chan pudo darte pelea… Por que yo puedo darte pelea- mirándole un poco rígido y enfundando su cuerpo en aura dorada el Son hablaba, confundiendo a la chica contra la que aun peleaba.

-Es por nuestro deseo de proteger… No por nuestro poder, no por nuestra fuerza, si no por nuestro deseo de cuidar de los demás, eso es lo que nos motiva a no desistir… Mi padre me lo enseño y Naruko-chan me lo reafirmo, a hora yo debo responder, pues mi madre espera esa respuesta-

-¡Ya te dije que te callaras, Son…!-

-Lo único que intento es hacerte entrar en razón, pues a pesar de todo no quiero lastimarte… pero, si no tengo otra opción…-

-¡Esta acumulando Ki, va a tacarla de forma directa!- de repente, Sasuke menciono, al darse cuenta de lo que Gohan haría.

-Ki…- Naruko repetía, sin entender muy bien, pues a pesar de sentirlo también estaba un poco confundida pues no sentía nada más a ya de lo "normal"

 _-"Debo apuntar a su estomago, así toda la estructura se destruira"-_ se decía así mismo el chico, observando como el gran mapache de arena en el que estaba convertido la chica de Suna se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

-Muy bien… Esto se acaba, ¡A hora!- posicionando sus manos en el característico modo del Kamehameha, Gohan se preparaba para, como el mismo acababa de afirmar, terminar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

 _ **-¡KAMEE…!-**_

Se comenzó a escuchar de la boca del chico, anunciando lo que pasaría a continuación.

 _ **-¡HAMEE…!-**_

Entre las palmas del chico, aquel foco de energía azul se miraba formarse lentamente, tomando mas y mas fuerza, siendo que Temari estaba temiendo que mataran a su hermana, pues a pesar de ser como era, eso no quería decir que la quería muerta.

Sasuke y compañía se alejaban por orden de este último, ya que presentía que la explosión o el rango de esta seria grande.

 **-*¡BOM!*-**

Arrojo una gran masa de aire de su boca, esperando impactar al chico, el cual termino de concentrar energía ante los ojos de su enemiga para después soltar ese característico grito que anunciaba el final de la contienda.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Extendió sus manos con vehemencia, a la vez que liberaba de golpe la energía acumulada, siendo que esta se guiaba directamente en contra de la masa de aire a la cual destrozo por completo apenas tuvo contacto.

-¡¿Qué?!- se expreso con sorpresa la chica al ver como aquella extraña técnica había superado con creces la suya.

El cielo se ilumino completamente ante la ráfaga de Ki que se dirigía peligrosamente ante la gran masa de arena en forma de animal, siendo que esto era observado desde los arboles por Temari la cual estaba completamente segura de que su hermana acabaría muriendo.

¡GAARAAAAAAA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, al ver como el ataque por fin alcanzaba al cascaron del Shukaku.

 **-*¡TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El torso de arena fue fácilmente superado, destrozándolo por completo a la vez que la fuerte luz ilumino aun mas todo el entorno, dejando en cero la visibilidad de la zona, ante la sorpresa y temor de todos.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La fuerte explosión resultante fue rotunda, causando que todo temblase de forma pasajera, el viento ataco con aun más fuerza, mientras, arboles y rocas se desprendían y se desgajaban del suelo ante las ráfagas de huracán que se habían desatado, a la vez que de entre la explosión la silueta humana de Gaara se miraba caer, completamente derrotada ante abrumador adversario y poder.

 _-"¿Por qué…? ¿La voluntad de mi madre no es tan fuerte? ¿Mi existencia ya no es merecida?"-_ pensaba mientras caía, siendo que el polvo que se alzo cubrió una gran zona del bosque, imposibilitando completamente la vista de todo.

-No puedo ver nada…- Sakura se quejaba sintiendo como el fuerte viento los había alcanzado a pesar de estar un poco alejados.

Deseaba la muerte, pues había fracasado vilmente en su intento de seguir "existiendo" pero, antes de tocar el suelo de forma total, pudo sentir como alguien la sujeto con fuerza, haciendala abrir sus ojos, pues los había cerrado completamente resignada ante su final.

La mirada tranquila y un poco seria de Gohan se topo con sus ojos color celeste, sorprendiéndola completamente, pues, ¿Por qué la salvaba? Ella ya no tenía ese propósito por el cual había vivido, ya no tenía nada por lo cual vivir, ya que hasta su voluntad, aquella errada voluntad había sido destrozada por una más fuerte.

Descendió en medio del gran cráter que se formo a pesar de haber desviado su Kamehameha hacia el espacio en el último momento, pues de impactar contra el suelo, sin dudas hubiera matado a Gaara y a los demás que estaban cerca, la dejo sobre la tierra, mirándola de forma serena, tranquila, para después sonreír un poco, no quería pelear, odiaba hacerlo, pero también ya no volvería a dudar, si tenía que atacar lo haría y después preguntaría, siempre y cuando su propósito fuera ese mismo que su madre le hizo prometer, el proteger a sus seres queridos cosa que sin dudas honraría por el poco pero existente orgullo Saiyajin que tenia.

El viento y polvo habían dejado de ser presentes, permitiendo ver todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué…?- pregunto la débil chica ladeando un poco su cabeza para ver la espalda del joven Son el cual estaba mirando el cielo a la par que a hora el suave viento mecía su gran cabellera.

-Por qué no soy un asesino…- Gaara abrió sus ojos completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del chico el cual se giro de nuevo para verle. -Por que se lo que es vivir con miedo, ser cobarde, estar resignado ante el temor de no poder estar acompañado…- eso ultimo lo dijo recordando su entrenamiento con Piccolo, cuando lo dejo a su suerte en las montañas.

-¿Cobarde?- repitió completamente confundida la chica notando como el chico se alejo un poco de ella.

-El dolor de estar solo también está presente en Naruko-chan… He mirado como la tratan los aldeanos de la aldea, como algunos la desprecian, pero, a pesar de eso sigue fuerte, pues tiene amigos, familiares en los cuales confiar y no ser una cobarde que se entregue a la soledad-

Le revelaba sintiendo como precisamente la presencia de la Uzumaki y sus demás amigos se acercaba de nuevo hacia donde él y Gaara estaban.

-¿Por qué me perdonas? ¿Por ella?- intentando moverse volvía a preguntar, siendo que Gohan se quedo callado por unos instantes para después escucharse como abría su boca para tomar aire y disponerse a responder. -No… No te perdono por ella…-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me salv…?-

No la dejo terminar, siendo que el chico volvía hablar.

-Por qué esa es la voluntad de mi madre… Salvar, proteger… La voluntad de mi padre y de mi maestro… Fue lo último que le prometí a ella, quiero honrarla, quiero hacer cumplir su última palabra. Naruko-chan me enseño que nunca debo dudar de mi palabra, de mis promesas y es lo que voy hacer, pues es de verdaderos valientes hacerlo… Ya dude demasiado, ya no quiero-

Esas palabras por parte del joven Saiyajin la dejaron completamente sorprendida, ¿Tan equivocada estuvo toda su vida? ¿Tan pérdida en su dolor para no darse cuenta del mal que estaba haciendo? Bueno, aparentemente la respuesta era un "si".

-¡Gohan-kun!- por fin la voz de Naruko se escuchaba siendo que la rubia Uzumaki llegaba junto a Sakura y Sasuke así como con Pakkun, siendo que detrás de Gaara Temari y un lastimado Kankúro también lo hacían, siendo observados por Gohan y el resto.

-Gaara-nee…- Temari se dirigió a su hermana como nunca pensó hacerlo, pues había escuchado cada palabra del chico aquel que la había derrotado con aquel ataque.

-Son Gohan… Naruko Uzumaki…- siendo levantada por sus dos hermanos, la pelirroja miraba a los dos chicos mencionados. -Gracias- fue lo último que dijo siendo que después sus hermanos en un asentimiento dieron un gran salto hacia los arboles para disponerse a ir, siendo que los Genin de la hoja habían decidido dejarlos marchar.

-Creo deberíamos volver- Sasuke comentaba de repente, haciendo que los demás chicos le miraran.

-Es verdad, volvamos- Gohan dio varios pasos por delante de los demás, siendo que estos sonrieron al ver que tal vez toda esta locura por fin había pasado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan y el resto volvían a la aldea, en donde la lucha ya había terminado también con la inminente retirada y derrota de las fuerzas de Suna y el sonido.

* * *

El Hokage ya recuperado de su inconsciencia estaba en el refugio en donde las prometidas del Saiyajin habían estado resguardadas, todo había acabado, las explosiones y combates por fin habían terminado, siendo que a Orochimaru no se le había cumplido su sueño destruir la aldea, gracias a la intervención de Goku y el resto de ninjas valientes que vivían en esta. De repente y sin previo aviso, Kushina y Mikoto se levantaron de su lugar, confundiendo al viejo líder así como a los demás.

-Es él- dijo con rapidez Mikoto, caminando hacia la salida del refugio, siendo seguida por Kushina y las miradas de los demás.

Abrió la puerta con impaciencia, reflejándose la intensa luz que no le dejo ver nada por unos breves instantes, así mismo Kushina también quedo un poco "cegada" ante el brillo del Sol en su rostro, pero una vez que sus ojos se volvieron acostumbrar a esto, pudieron ver el rostro sonriente de su Saiyajin, el cual estaba a varios pasos de distancia de ellas.

-Hola- con su clásico tono despreocupado y alzando una de sus manos saludo, notándose como detrás de él, venían el resto de chicos que habían estado en el estadio, junto al Daimio del fuego y su hija a la cual no le parecía para nada ese momento que se estaba generando.

Se quedaron estáticas en su lugar, mirando como el Son mayor les sonreía para después ver como la hija del Daimio lo encaraba, no se preocuparon, pues algo les decía cual sería la respuesta del Son.

-Goku-san… ¿Qué has pensado sobre la propuesta de mi padre?-

Aquella pregunta atrajo la atención del Son, el cual agachando un poco su mirada observaba curioso a la chica de cabellera azul y ojos rojos.

-Bueno si no te molesta que Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan estén con mi…- pero no acabo, pues una sonora cachetada le fue propinada por la chica, haciendo que se doliese por el golpe dado. -¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

-Y todavía lo preguntas… ¡Soy una princesa! ¡No una vulgar mujer de harem!- se dio media vuelta, mirando fulminante a Kushina y a Mikoto, las cuales sonreían completamente al ver como los planes de la caprichosa chica no habían resultado, bufo al verlo, para después alejarse colérica del lugar, siendo seguida por varios sirvientes a su disposición.

-¡Espere, Adelin-dono!-

-¿Harem? ¿Qué es eso?-

El Son se rasco la nuca, pues de verdad para nada le sonaba eso de harem, pensó que tal vez sería algo de comer o algo por el estilo, pero sin hacerle mucho caso, noto como a hora el Daimio se acercaba a este. -Disculpe los modales de mi hija jojojo… Siempre ha sido así cuando no consigue lo que quiere-

En eso, se giro mirando levemente a Sarutobi que se asomaba por la puerta y asintió como confirmando algo, para después disponerse a ver por última vez al Son que también le observaba arqueando una de sus cejas. -Un gusto como siempre, futuro Hokage-

Goku se confundió aun mas con aquellas palabras del hombre aquel, el cual se daba aire sin parar con su abanico a la vez que se disponía a ir detrás de su caprichosa hija.

-Qué raro… No entiendo nada jaja- reía al darse cuenta de eso, pues su ánimo volvía a ser el de siempre.

Pero, en eso elevo su mirada, notando los ojos negros y azul oscuro de ellas, sus prometidas, así como también la mirada verde de Mei que se podía distinguir por dentro del lugar en donde habían estado resguardados.

-¡Goku-kun!- las dos mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo, saliendo completamente de donde se habían quedado para soportar la tormenta que había aparecido de repente.

Corrieron a sus brazos, casi llorando ante la mirada sonriente del Son mayor, el cual les esperaba también. -Perdónenme, tarde mucho jeje- intentaba excusarse ante las miradas alegres de las dos mujeres.

Mei junto a sus escoltas también salían del refugio siendo seguidos por las demás personas que se habían ocultado en este, mirando como el Saiyajin cobijaba con sus fuertes brazos a sus dos futuras esposas, pues nada, absolutamente nada las tocaría, se había hecho prometerse así mismo que protegería con huesos, puños y sangre a su nueva familia, en especial a ese bebé que venía en camino, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario no se sentiría bien consigo mismo.

Las personas que les rodeaban comenzaron aplaudir, haciendo que el Saiyajin les mirara. -¡Bravo!- gritaban las personas al ver el momento tan enternecedor que las dos prometidas del Son compartían con él.

Gohan y los demás chicos aparecían entre la multitud también apreciando el momento de los adultos, de inmediato las sonrisas se dibujaron en el rostro del joven Son así como en la rubia Uzumaki, el azabache Uchiha y la peli rosa Haruno, Ino en compañía de Karin y Hinata también llegaban lanzándose a Gohan el cual cayó al suelo pues le habían envestido.

-jaja Cálmense jaja- reía el chico ante lo que Ino y Karin habían hecho, pues Hinata solo se limito a observarle con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, Goku-san…- El Hokage lentamente se acercaba a Goku que continuaba con Kushina y Mikoto abrazadas a él, este le miro sonriente a la par que las dos mujeres se separaban del hombre de cabellera negra.

-jeje Es mi deber… Después de todo, le debo mucho a esta aldea- rascándose la nuca, el Son mayor decía, refiriéndose a las dos mujeres que estaban junto a él, el viejo líder sonrió al escuchar las palabras del Son, pues entendía a que se refería con aquello.

 _-"A hora puedo saber completamente que mi decisión ha sido correcta"-_ con ese pensamiento Mei escuchaba la plática entre el Son y el Hokage.

Los aplausos continuaron para Goku y su hijo que en compañía de los demás se acercaban hacia donde estaban sus padres, al menos los del joven Son, Naruko y Sasuke, ese día, los dos se habían convertido en: Los héroes de la aldea junto a la jovencita Uzumaki.

-¡Viva los Son!- la gente gritaba en jubilo y alegría, siendo que los aplausos no cedían, a la par que Goku reía despreocupado, siendo abrazado tanto por Kushina como por Mikoto, dándose un caso similar con Gohan solo que en su caso, Ino, Karin, Naruko y sorpresivamente Sakura jalaban al jovencito que solo era meneado sin descanso.

 _-"Me siento como juguete… ¿Por qué será?"_ \- pensó Gohan, pues cuando no era jalado por una chica lo era por otra.

-¡Es mío!-

-¡Cállate bigotes de gato!-

-¡Gohan-kun me prefiere a mí por que soy pelirroja como Kushina-san! ¡A Gohan-kun le gustan las pelirrojas, como a Goku-sensei!-

-¡Son muy ruidosas por eso Gohan-kun será mío!-

-Go-Gohan-kun…-

La discusión entre las chicas se escuchaba completamente, causando una grandísima ola de risas por lo que el pobre chico había provocado, pues recién ganaba una pelea pero estaba siendo "derrotado" en otra.

* * *

Un par de días después: Puertas principales de Konoha.

Frente a la gran puerta de la aldea, Mei se despedía del Hokage, Goku, Gohan, Kushina y Mikoto, esta se sentía un poco triste, pues su instancia en la aldea había terminado, solo que ya tenía listo su "plan" para volver lo antes posible.

-Fue un gusto tenerla aquí, con nosotros, Mizukage-sama- cortés el anciano líder estrechaba la mano de la castaña que sonreía en asentimiento.

-El gusto fue mío, solo lamento lo que paso, pero también le alegra saber que nada grave se presento, gracias a Son-kun y su hijo-

Mirando a Goku de nuevo, Mei le guiño su único ojo visible cosa que no capto el Saiyajin, mas sus dos prometidas sí, ya que se habían molestado un poco por los nuevos atrevimientos de Mei a pesar de ya haber quedado "en acuerdo" para compartirlo.

-Nos vemos pronto Son-kun, adiós también a ustedes Kushina-san y Mikoto-san-

-Mizukage-sama ya es hora- Ao que estaba detrás de la mujer le llamaba, haciendo que esta se girara para verle. -Si…- fue la respuesta rápida de la mujer, que en un nuevo giro y ademan de manos se despedía nuevamente.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense mucho!- Gohan con sus dos manos hacia arriba se despedía, ya que durante ese par de días después del ataque, Chojuro y el se habían llevado bastante bien.

-Kushina…- llamo Mikoto sin dejar de ver como Mei se alejaba de ellos.

-Si lo sé, Mei volverá pronto…- casi por instinto respondió la pelirroja, para después ver sonriente a su amiga. -No me preocupa, somos las favoritas jiji- río aun mas al decir esas palabras, que por suerte no habían sido escuchadas por Goku que estaba un poco alejado de ellas despidiéndose también de Mei, siendo que este no sabía que pronto no solo tendría que proteger a dos mujeres si no a tres.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Laboratorios subterráneos de la Androide 21.

 _-"¿Estás bien…? Hola, mi nombre es Goku, ¿Cómo te llamas?" "Ja-Jade…" "¡El mato a tu hermano!" "¡No debes quererlo! ¡Debes matarlo! Cuando esto acabe serás conocida como "Androide Numero 21" El Androide más avanzado que jamás he construido jajajaja"-_ recuerdos vagos y tortuosos atacaban la mente de 21 que se estaba mirando abrumada por las supuestas memorias que habían sido borradas de su cerebro, provocándole que estuviera viviendo una pesadilla sin importar que estuviera en un estado de suspensión dentro de la cámara en la cual aguardaba a que las unidades de energía de los demás Androides estuvieran recargadas completamente.

 _-"¡No puedo matarlo…! ¡Él me salvo cuando era una niña!" "Tienes que hacerlo, por la patrulla roja" "¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento? ¡Lo único que quiero es ser normal, padre! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser normal y tener una familia junto con…?!" "¡Cállate, Jade! ¡Él es nuestro enemigo! Él merece la muerte" "¡No quiero lastimarlo!" "Entonces te haré que lo hagas a la fuerza, dándote el poder de los Androides y el de Cell"-_ se movió levemente dentro de la cámara, pues su mente estaba siendo completamente hostigada por esos recuerdos que según Maki le había borrado, pero al parecer algo salió mal, ya que la castaña los estaba reviviendo de forma abrupta y repentina.

-"¡Módulos de energía de los Androides 13 y 19 cargados al cincuenta y setenta por ciento…! ¡Módulos de energía de los Androides 13 y 19 cargados al cincuenta y setenta por ciento!"- aquella voz robótica y automatizada se escuchaba resonar en todo el laboratorio a oscuras, indicando que poco a poco todo se estaba acercando al punto culmen y decisivo.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Hola Soy Goku…! Por fin a terminado toda la locura de Orochimaru, a hora tengo que ver cómo encontrarlo y terminar lo que empecé, solo que por momento no voy a poder ya que debemos buscar a un nuevo Hokage- [Goku en compañía de Naruko y Jiraiya emprendían la nueva búsqueda.] -Oiga, Goku-sensei, ¿Usted también vendrá?-

-Lamentablemente su hijo, no puede ser Hokage, pero igual cuando sea grande lo sea…- [El Daimio y los consejeros así como Hiruzen discutían quien podría ser el siguiente Hokage.]

-¡¿Por qué renuncias?!- [Kaichiro interrogaba con molestia a Mei, pues el hombre se había enterado de la renuncia de Mei como Mizukage.] -¡¿Es por ese ninja de la hoja, verdad?!-

-¿Por qué esta aquí, Ero-sennin?- [Naruko preguntaba al ver como Jiraiya estaba sentado y conversando con Goku que como siempre se atragantaba de comida.] -¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me digas así!-

-¡¿De verdad me va a enseñar el Rasengan?!- [Naruko estaba contenta y emocionada ante la proposición que Jiraiya le había hecho.] -¡Cuente conmigo para ese viaje, yujuu!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Búsqueda". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Al parecer volvemos a tu aldea, Itachi- [Un tipo alto con una gran capa negra, sombrero de paja tradicional y nubes bordadas le comentaba a otro igualmente vestido, solo que en sus ojos se podía ver con claridad el Sharingan rojo fuego.] -Si…-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	45. Capitulo 44: Busqueda

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios.**_ _ **Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, what good to know that the previous chapter was to your liking A thousand thanks for everything. See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-weeTheBeast2015-**_ _Good thing you liked a partner, well that funny part occurred to me to entertain what just happened hehe. I appreciate the interest and the comment friend. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Friend, I thank you for the interest, the one you read and the comment, thanks for everything. We are reading. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Equally friend, see you in the following chapters._ _Thanks and regards._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Muy cierto compañero, veamos cómo reacciona ante ese hecho jejeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Hola amigo, con respecto a las transformaciones de Súper, no, no se las pondré a Goku sobre todo por que estamos lejos de que los sucesos de Súper pasen así de simple, lo de la Androide 21 y los "módulos de energía que se están cargando" hacen alusión al hecho que ya casi están listos los Androides para buscar a Goku y Gohan para matarlos. Retomando lo de las sagas de Súper, no las esperes en este fic amigo, pues como bien sabrás ya esta estipulada, aun que quien quita en una tercera temporada, si la hay tal vez a hora si tome a Súper, pues quiero recrear todo Naruto y la saga de Majin Buu. Cuídate y espero haberte resulto las dudas, además, que gracias por comentar._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Es verdad amigo, esas inyecciones y Goku no se llevan para nada bien, buen comentario jeje. Es un gusto leerte otra vez. Éxitos._

 _ **-brg2000-**_ _"Tsunade-pechos locos" xD Eres tremendo, pero bueno llevar razón, veamos como la conquista. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Hola amigo, como ya lo he dicho antes, no se mortifiquen por no poder comentar, se entiende, de verdad, lo único que quiero es que lean y se diviertan al hacerlo, claro si es que lo logro en un primer momento jeje a hora bien, si ustedes miran que realmente me gane su comentario pues bueno eso ya es su criterio y se respetara, aun así muchísimas gracias por hacerlo. Me despido saludándote de nuevo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias amigo, se te aprecia y también gracias por el apoyo constante. Nos estamos leyendo compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-Dragon saku-**_ _Un gusto leerte de nuevo compañero, recuerdo haber respondido un comentario similar, solo que no recuerdo si fue a ti también o a alguien más, pero bueno, tal y como dije aquella ocasión, la verdad no me imagino a Gohan con esas espadas, sobre todo por que requieren chakra para su manejo y no Ki, aun así si quieres que le dé una espada con gusto se la daré pero en la segunda temporada claro, pues en esta ya casi termino todo jeje. Espero lo entiendas y espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Que bien que te hayas decidido ya amigo, enserio eso es bueno. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Nos leemos luego. Éxitos y abrazos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Correcto no solo con Gohan, sino también con Naruko jeje, pero bueno, que se le va hacer así es el, quiere poder, ansía poder y no le gusta ver que otros que él cree "inferiores" le superen. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias Kaiser, tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Hasta luego y cuídate mucho compañero._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Pues gracias jeje se hace lo que se puede. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Llevar razón amigo, llevas razón jeje espero disfrutes del capítulo y muchísimas gracias por estar al pendiente y por el interés en la historia. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gustazo compañero y como siempre te doy las gracias, pasando a responderte Karin llama a Goku "sensei" por que simplemente así se me ocurrió que fuera, lo mismo para el resto de equipos genin, que como por ejemplo Gai al cual llaman sensei Naruto y Sakura sin serlo, ¿Por qué Goku ira con Jiraiya y Naruko? Bueno lo necesito lejos para lo de Itachi básicamente así como que quiero plantar el momento en el cual Goku conoce a Tsunade, ¿Itachi y Akatsuki ya se enteraron del clan Son? Claro desde los sucesos del remolino han sabido de su existencia, solo que se han mantenido al margen, ¿Onoki conocerá a Goku? Tal vez, es lo único que puedo responder y por ende si esto si llegase a pasar la nieta del Tsuchikage si conocería a Gohan, solo que y vuelvo a reiterar no esperes un plan romántico entre ellos o tal vez si, de eso dependerá la segunda temporada si se hace o no. Bueno una vez respondidas tus preguntas amigo, me despido. Hasta luego y cuídate._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Hola Rey, es bueno leerte de nuevo en este humilde fic jeje que bien que te ha gustado el desenlace de los exámenes Chunin y claro, tal vez Gaara vuelva como la describes "como una heroína" jeje. Con respecto a tu sueño, nunca digas nunca aun que eso si lo veo un poco complicado que sea en esta temporada, no te voy a mentir je. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, comentar y sobre todo pasarte, apoyar así como estar al pendiente. Saludos compañero y bendiciones._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Gracias hermano, de verdad gracias, que puedo decir, las felicitaciones son para ustedes quienes comentan y siguen el fic, de corazón se les quiere, espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Ten por seguro que si, esa chica es muy caprichosa y exigente, imagínate a Chi-chi en estado extremo y con rabia xD como te digo compañero lo de ssj de Gohan por fa como decimos acá, "aguántame las carnitas" quiero que sea en una batalla como debe ser jeje, retomando lo que Orochi, bueno bien sacudidito que se quedo jaja el interés de Orochimaru bebe dado en que cree que Goku es muchísimo mas fuerte que él, además, de que ya es un cuerpo entrenado y "maduro" por así decirlo, ya sabes para no tener que esperar el tiempo que necesita para el cambio, si no efectuarlo de inmediato, ¿Por qué Sasuke en lugar de Mikoto? Simple bro, la serpiente quiere a Sasuke por ese deseo de venganza en contra de Itachi, sabe que Mikoto jamás se dejaría arrastraría a su juego así como que el mismo Orochimaru cree que la mujer es débil, cosa que no es verdad, Sasuke es otro rollo, es un cuerpo joven además que solo lo quiere pare apoderarse de su verdadero objetivo: Goku, además, en este cap hago mención de los hermanos, espero lo comprendas compañero y también espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-RodrigoV4S-**_ _Gracias hermano, quienes se llevan los aplausos son ustedes por seguir y apoyar la historia, de verás, como dice Naruto jeje. De nuevo gracias, saludos y cuídate compañero._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _No sé cómo agradecer todo el apoyo que me dan amigo, de verdad, enserio, gracias, espero siga siendo así por que de lo contrario no se qué sería de esta historia jeje. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Completo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei y Tsunade.

Harem -Gohan- [Completo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Karin.

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku decide acompañar a Jiraiya en su viaje de búsqueda de Tsunade-_

 _-Kushina intento enseñarle el Rasengan a Naruko solo que a la final se rindió-_

 _-A parte de Mikoto y Sasuke existe un tercer Uchiha aun vivo: Itachi Uchiha-_

 _-La espada Samehada o "Piel de tiburón" Puede absorber el Chakra de los ataques, pero el Ki no-_

 _-Itachi se entera que volverá a ser hermano-_

 _-El odio que siente Sasuke por su hermano es más fuerte que nunca-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "La llama de una Hokage"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 44: Búsqueda.**

Varios días han pasado desde el ataque conjunto entre la aldea escondida entre el sonido y Suna, durante ese tiempo las reconstrucciones en la aldea se han efectuado con rapidez, mientras, en la torre Hokage una reunión de emergencia se desarrolla.

-Después de pensarlo durante estos días, creo que lo mejor para la aldea es que me retire…- Hiruzen quitándose su sombrero de Hokage se dirigía a los dos consejeros, al señor feudal y a sus acompañantes más cercanos.

En concreto el Daimio se daba aire como siempre con su abanico, solo se limitaba a escuchar al tercero en sus palabras, observando de reojo como él, los consejeros y Danzo estaban presentes. -¿Y a quien propone para el quinto Hokage?- preguntaba el feudo dirigiéndose completamente al anciano líder que suspiraba antes de volver hablar.

-Creo que la respuesta más obvia es Son Goku… Considerando que gracias a su poder todas las tropas enemigas se rindieron y además, que obligo a Orochimaru a huir solo que por razones desconocidas no lo pudo terminar- el consejero de la aldea hablaba, era un hombre de avanzada edad con anteojos, el cual estaba sentado a un lado de Danzo que permanecía callado.

-Además, también consideramos que con él como Hokage el resto de naciones se darán cuenta de su fuerza y por ende no intentaran provocarnos- la consejera complementaba las palabras de su compañero, el Daimio también le gusto la idea, a pesar de que su hija estaba aun molesta por no tener a Goku para ella, él personalmente se alegraba que le eligieran como Hokage, solo que había un pequeño problema, tal vez este no aceptaría el cargo.

-¿Creen que acepte?- Sarutobi lanzaba aquella pregunta mirando a los dos consejeros que le miraron dudosos. -Conociéndolo se negara de inmediato… A él no le interesa ser importante en la aldea, lo único que le interesa es seguir pendiente de esta y protegerla como el mismo lo ha dicho, sobre todo a hora que tiene una nueva familia-

-Es una lástima, podría ser un gran Hokage…- con pesimismo el señor feudal hablaba. -Lamentablemente ese pequeño, su hijo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- este preguntaba al no recordar el nombre del hijo de Goku.

-Son Gohan, su excelencia- la consejera de Konoha le despejo la duda, lo cual lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias, como iba diciendo, lamentablemente ese chico es extremadamente joven, por lo que no puede ser Hokage, aun que tal vez en un futuro llegue a serlo-

-No solo los Son pueden ser Hokage…- Danzo por fin hablaba, atrayendo la atención. -Además, son extranjeros, extraños de los que no se puede confiar-

-Creo que no deberías hablar, Danzo- Hiruzen mirando al otro viejo decía, callando sus palabras. -Son Goku y su hijo ya han hecho mucho por la aldea, además, que se han ganado el aprecio de todos los aldeanos por su papel tan importante en proteger la aldea- Sarutobi recalcaba aquellos hechos, haciendo que el Shimura frunciera el ceño en desacuerdo, pero solo se limito a escucharle en silencio.

 _-"En cuanto nazca ese bebé, Sarutobi, en cuanto nazca te callare la boca y tomare a Konoha"-_ solo pensó aquello mirando a su eterno enemigo y antiguo amigo.

-¿Qué tal Jiraiya? Escuche que estaba en la aldea- el Daimio sugería haciendo que de nuevo le mirase.

-Es verdad, Jiraiya está en la aldea, pero dudo que también acepte- el tercer Hokage también se noto un poco inseguro con respecto a que el sabio de los sapos aceptara el puesto de Hokage.

-Por el momento no hay nadie que pueda tomar el puesto que usted quiere dejar, Sarutobi-sama-

-Perdone que le corrija, Daimio-dono…- esas palabras de Hiruzen confundieron al líder del país del fuego.

-¿Perdone?-

-Aun queda alguien que puede ser Hokage- con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios terminaba de hablar el viejo Hokage, haciendo que sus dos consejeros se exaltaran al saber de quien hablaba el hombre.

-¿No estarás pensando en...?- quiso preguntar uno de los consejeros, ganándose una mirada confiada del otro anciano.

-En efecto, creo que podría hacer un gran trabajo como Hokage-

-Pero, no sabemos en donde esta, Hiruzen- la consejera se dirigía a Sarutobi ganándose también una mirada de este.

-Jiraiya podría encontrarla…- este volvía hablar confundiendo a todos. -Tsunade, la princesa de las babosas…-

Levantándose de su silla el Daimio se guardo su abanico y sonriente miro al resto de personas que estaban en el cuarto aquel en donde se estaba efectuando la junta. -¡Entonces está decidido! Busquen a Tsunade y comuníquenle que será la quinta Hokage-

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Goku y Gohan practicaban un poco en el patio de la casa, estos eran vistos por Kushina y Mikoto que sonreían al ver como padre e hijo intercambiaban golpes de forma amistosa. -¿A valido la pena haber tenido que esperar tantos años por una nueva oportunidad?- Kushina preguntaba sin dejar de ver a los dos Son.

-¿Qué si ha valido la pena? Claro que la ha valido- la respuesta de Mikoto, quien estaba a su lado fue completamente dicha sin vacilar, pues de verdad lo creía así.

-Muy bien, Gohan. Por hoy está bien que terminemos aquí jeje- Goku sonriente le pedía a su hijo el cual se acerco a su padre también con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, papá…- después de aquello, los dos Saiyajin a paso lento se encaminaron hacia donde las dos mujeres estaban.

-Como veo ya terminaron de entrenar- la pelirroja Uzumaki hablaba refiriéndose a lo obvio.

-Si jeje… Es bueno mover el cuerpo un poco- el Son mayor respondía sin desistir en aquella sonrisa que estaba presente en su rostro.

-Vamos, entren ya casi es hora de comer- Mikoto tomando de la mano a Goku lo introducía a la casa, pues la comida ya estaba servida para los dos Son que reían al ver lo bien atendidos que estaban, ya solo faltaba poco más de dos semanas para que se casaran, en poco más de dos semanas, Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha volverían a tener esposo.

-Al parecer la paz vuelve a estar presente en la aldea, sensei- Jiraiya que estaba en lo alto de una azotea decía observando hacia la casa de los Son, siendo Hiruzen quien estaba detrás del Sannin de los sapos.

-Como veo estabas muy atento a los entrenamientos de Goku-san y su hijo- caminando con lentitud y sus dos manos en su espalda el viejo líder llegaba a un lado de su viejo discípulo.

-Son peculiares, además, me sorprende que Orochimaru sobreviviera al poder de Goku- revelaba el peliblanco ante la observación de Sarutobi.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres, no obstante, a hora que Orochimaru sabe que Goku-san lo acabara dudo mucho que se atreva a volver a intentar algo en contra de la aldea- el anciano hablaba seguro de sus propias palabras.

Jiraiya que seguía atento hacia la casa de los Son solo escuchaba en silencio las palabras del anciano líder el cual suspiraba de forma sutil para después prepararse para volver hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera el Sannin lo hizo primero.

-¿Quien va a ser el quinto Hokage?- esa pregunta por parte del viejo pervertido exalto a Hiruzen pues al parecer, Jiraiya ya lo sabía.

-¿Así que ya lo sabes?-

-Me alegra que por fin se retire, sensei… El puesto de Hokage ya le quedaba grande, con su debido respeto- sonriendo un poco el peliblanco decía intentando no ofender al anciano que se quitaba su sombrero de Hokage.

-No te preocupes, después de todo es la verdad, no obstante acaba de finalizar una reunión con el señor feudal de la nación para dictaminar quien me sucederá en mi puesto, llegamos a la conclusión de que Son Goku no aceptaría, es demasiado despreocupado y poco interesado en esas cosas que simplemente no lo haría, lo mismo que tú…- se explicaba el tercero ante la mirada atenta de Jiraiya.

-Tiene toda la razón, viejo, yo no podría ser Hokage- reconocía el ninja sabio elevando su mirada al azul del cielo.

-Eso nos deja con una sola opción…- esas palabras por parte del tercero llamaron la atención de Jiraiya haciendo que le mirase de nuevo.

-¿No estará hablando de…?- preguntaba un poco sobresaltado por lo repentino de aquello.

-Si, Jiraiya, tu compañera…- con un movimiento de su cabeza, el Hokage asentía a lo que Jiraiya había pensado y dicho, ¿De verdad, Tsunade será Hokage? No, eso era absurdo, considerando que la rubia tenía una herida abierta con eso de ser Hokage. -Queremos que la busques y la encuentres- hablaba con tranquilidad de nuevo Sarutobi.

-Entonces, ¿De verdad está considerando darle el puesto a Tsunade…?- Jiraiya continuaba sin creerse lo que su antiguo sensei le estaba diciendo.

-Tsunade puede ser impaciente, terca, muy, pero muy impulsiva, pero también es muy capaz, gracias a ella en la actualidad cada unidad ninja tiene a uno de sus miembros entrenado en los ninjutsu médicos… Confió en que puede llegar a convertirse en una gran Hokage-

-Pero, ¿No recuerda lo que paso con…? Bueno, usted ya sabe a quienes me refiero- rascándose su nuca con nerviosismo Jiraiya terminaba de hablar.

-Claro que se a quienes te refieres, pero… Por eso mismo confió en que aras un gran trabajo y la convencerás de que vuelva y tome el puesto, esto es solo un consejo pero, ¿Por qué no te llevas a Goku-san?- sonriente Hiruzen proponía en modo de pregunta, confundiendo al peliblanco.

-¿A Goku? ¿Para qué?-

-Tal vez tú no lo veas, pero ese hombre tiene la capacidad de hacer cambiar de opinión, no a todos pero si a la mayoría, a lo mejor hace que se te haga más fácil convencerla de regresar y aceptar ser Hokage-

-La verdad no estoy muy convencido de eso, pero si tú quieres que lo haga, la buscare y le hablare sobre lo que se ha decidido, aun que sigo dudando que acepte- sintiéndose resignado el ninja y sabio del monte Myoboku daba un salto hacia un tejado que estaba justo en seguida de donde había estado.

-¡Solo asegúrense de encontrarla!- el tercer Hokage gritaba a Jiraiya que de salto en salto se alejaba.

* * *

-Ya me voy papá…- Gohan terminaba de prepararse para ir a una misión con varios Jounin, pues la mayoría de ninjas ya estaban en distintas misiones, está en particular consistía en cuidar de varios viajeros que cruzarían las fronteras con el país de la cascada, se le había avisado cuando apenas habían comenzado a entrenar así que pues debía comer rápido y arreglarse para irse, pues un equipo ya le esperaba.

-Cuídate, Gohan-kun- Kushina y Mikoto en un ademan se despedían del chico que corría fuera de la casa de los Son, Goku también le observaba retirarse, el por su parte los días siguientes a la invasión estuvo ayudando en la reconstrucción por lo que ese día se le había dejado libre así como fuera de misiones, aun que se le había dejado en ese "nivel" a propósito.

 _-"Si te vuelvo a ver, Orochimaru… Te prometo, que acabare lo que empecé"-_ ese era el pensamiento del Son observando cómo su hijo se perdía de la vista de los tres adultos.

-¿En qué piensas, Goku-kun?- Kushina saco de sus pensamientos al Saiyajin, pues de repente le había notado muy callado y distraído.

-No… jeje En nada, en nada- se rasco la nuca un poco apenado y riendo, era un asco para mentir pero bueno, no quería que las dos mujeres se mortificaran mas, esa pequeña criatura que nacería pronto no necesitaba eso, preocupaciones de algún tipo.

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto le miraron sin creer en sus palabras, pero ya después sabrían que era lo que ese tonto amado suyo estaba tramando o pensando, después de eso, las dos mujeres entraban a la casa, dejando a Goku solo en el patio, a hora sonriendo y mirando el cielo. -Este mundo… Este mundo debe ser protegido- diciendo aquellas palabras el Saiyajin se toco el estomago, ya que había interrumpido su comida por despedirse de Gohan, así que pues a continuar con la masacre de comida.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre la neblina: Torre Kage.

Mei firmaba unos papeles, ya había presentado su renuncia ante el consejo de ancianos, todos sin excepción se habían exaltado enormemente cuando la mujer había hecho aquel movimiento, no se lo esperaban la verdad, de inmediato la rechazaron, pero Mei insistió tanto que al final decidieron analizar la renuncia y comunicárselo después.

Mientras la aun líder de Kiri continuaba su labor, aquel ninja de antes, aquel que había irrumpido cuando Goku estaba comiendo abría las puertas de la oficina de la castaña, haciendo que esta le mirara de forma inmediata y un poco molesta, ya que este había entrado a pesar de que Ao le había dicho que la Mizukage no tenía tiempo para "visitas".

-¿Por qué, Mei?- pregunto este a la mujer que lentamente se levanto de su silla.

-¿Por qué, qué?- esa fue la contra pregunta de la Kage, cosa que hizo molestar un poco aquel ninja que había entrado.

-No te hagas la lista, ¡¿Por qué renuncias?!- **-*pam*-** azoto con una de sus palmas el escritorio de la mujer, ganándose una mirada de molestia de esta.

-¡Te recuerdo quien soy yo!- le dijo con voz firme, pues estaba harta de que ese hombre pensara que podía hablarle como quisiera.

-¡Y yo te recuerdo en donde estamos!- respondía este sin retirar aquella mano del escritorio.

Suspiro Mei, era tan terco como ella misma, pero bueno tarde o temprano la plática se daría. -Kiri se ha convertido en una gran aldea…- comenzó diciendo, intentando en todo momento mantenerse serena y calmada ante la mirada aun molesta de aquel que había irrumpido en la oficina.

-¡Mizukage-sama! D-Disculpe…- en eso Ao también llegaba presentándose en las puertas abiertas.

-No pasa nada, Ao… Haz el favor de retirarte- fue directa la castaña, debía hablar tranquilamente con el ninja que le había interrumpido.

-Esta… Está bien- haciendo una reverencia Ao cerraba las puertas dejando solos de nuevo a los dos.

-Se que tal vez piensas que soy una cobarde al renunciar, Kaichiro- cruzándose de brazos Mei hablaba, ante la mirada del ninja de cabello azul que no perdía detalle en su observación.

-Dame la razón, Mei… - retiro su mano del escritorio para después apretarla en un puño. -¡Es ese hombre! ¡Ese tal Son Goku!- Kaichiro estaba deduciendo cosas que tal vez eran ciertas o tal vez estaba equivocado, eso solo lo sabia Mei que le observaba con su único ojo visible y de un brillante color verde claro.

-No solo está la aldea… También estoy yo- fue la respuesta de Mei, ante la sorpresa del peli azul. -¿Tú?- preguntaba sin entender.

-Durante estas semanas me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir sola, necesito alguien que este conmigo y no solo amigos o hermanos-

Dio varios pasos hasta salir de detrás de su escritorio, dándole la espalda a Kaichiro que también se giro a la par que la seguía con la mirada. -Tú sabes que yo…- quiso hablar pero fue callado por Mei.

-No, Kaichiro, tu eres como un hermano para mi, además, ¿No recuerdas tu sueño?- eso hizo que el joven ladeara la cabeza en enojo, era verdad, Mei lo educo desde que los dos eran pequeños, pero conforme crecían, el hombre comenzó a tener sentimientos por Mei, lo malo fue que esta solo lo miraba como a un hermano, a un pequeño y terco hermano menor.

-¿Por qué nunca me has aceptado, Mei?-

-Por que tú eres mi hermano… Claro, no de sangre, pero sí de corazón- dándole aun la espalda la mencionada le dejaba en "claro" su lugar en el corazón de ella. -Siempre te amare, Kaichiro, pero no como hombre- termino de decir a hora girándose y dándole la cara a este el cual se sentía mal consigo mismo, era por mucho uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea, un candidato completamente idóneo para el puesto de Mizukage, solo que no había podido conquistar a la mujer que quería, por qué tal y como dijo ella le amaba pero no como él quería, agachando la mirada pensaba, pero esta acción fue interrumpida cuando sintió la suave mano de Mei posarse sobre su mejilla izquierda impulsándolo a levantar su vista.

-Te he propuesto como sexto Mizukage…-

Eso lo sorprendió, perdiéndose en ese ojo verde que le miraba con especial cariño, un cariño que solo había entre hermanos. -Mizukage…- musito sin creérselo.

-Se cuanto has soñado en convertirte en Mizukage… Sé que harás un gran trabajo- sonriéndole Mei soltó su mejilla, alejándose de él, el cual le siguió de nuevo con su mirada.

-Lo siento, pero debo buscar mi felicidad como mujer… Espero lo entiendas- volvía hablar Mei, suspirando de nuevo, pensando en el Son, como ella le decía, "Son-kun".

Se quedo pensativo en aquel lugar, de pie, intentando entender los motivos por los cuales Mei había dejado de ser Mizukage, pero también analizaba las razones ya sabidas, desde hace un tiempo, Mei había deseado casarse, formar una familia con alguien, poder estar con "ese alguien especial" pues la soledad de ser Kage la presionaba mucho, no por que estuviera sola, claro que no, era solo que quería llegar a su casa y encontrarse con alguien esperándola o que ella se quedara esperando a alguien, pero estando segura que tarde o temprano alguien llegaría para acompañarla, ningún hombre había despertado ese interés en ella, claro hasta que conoció a Goku y lentamente su interés en él fue escalando hasta convertirse en algo más, algo que incluso era incomprensible para ella misma, de momento lo era, pero también estaba segura que en parte era amor.

-Solo respóndeme algo…- con voz pesada y un poco temerosa, Kaichiro hablaba, ganándose de nuevo la atención de la líder de Kiri que aun prevalecía frente a él.

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué él?- fue directo, tanto que exalto un poco a la castaña, pero también pensaba que tarde o temprano su "hermano" lanzaría una pregunta así.

-¿Por qué él…?- repitió la pregunta ante la mirada de quien le acompañaba, hasta que tomo aire de nuevo para responder de forma definitiva. -Por que he visto su determinación a la hora de proteger a sus seres queridos, por que su ánimo siempre alegre extrañamente motiva, por que… Solo con su sonrisa me he sentido en paz, por que, ese tonto baka es el único que ha podido despertar el verdadero interés de mi corazón, por eso, por eso "él"- fue la respuesta de la bella Kage, ante la mirada de Kaichiro, pues si de verdad había aparecido alguien capaz de cautivar a su "hermana" era que de verdad era alguien puro de corazón. _-"Aun que la verdad y no lo voy a negar, es endemoniadamente guapo y atractivo"-_ Mei pensó queriendo sonreír pero se volvió a calmar. -Anímate…- le llamo ella, haciendo que Kaichiro se confundiera. -Después de todo, Anaki está enamorada de ti, es buena chica- sonriendo de forma coqueta Mei decía, haciendo sonrojar al ninja que ya estaba completamente calmado.

-Mei… Aun me cuesta creer que este momento llegara, pero…- medito bien sus palabras, pues no sabía cómo expresarse ante lo que la mujer de mirada verde le había "revelado". -Espero que seas feliz, de corazón lo deseo- fue sincero, haciendo que la mujer volviera a sonreír, ese hombre de cabello azul podía ser terco y un poco impulsivo pero también era generoso y alegre, pues el seria la luz que guiaría a Kirigakure en el futuro.

-Gracias…- decía en un susurro Mei, estaba agradecida que después de una leve discusión ese terco por fin entendiera.

 _-"Cuida de ella, Son Goku… Por que si no lo haces te las veras conmigo"-_ sonriente y abrazando a Mei, Kaichiro pensaba, le quería mucho y verla triste por culpa del Saiyajin sin duda se lo haría pagar, pues le importaba poco que este fuera poderoso, una mujer era una mujer en el corazón de un hombre.

* * *

Konoha: Casa Son.

-¡AAACHUU!- Goku estornudo de repente ante las miradas confusas de Kushina y Mikoto, los tres estaban aun comiendo, el Son mayor aun no había terminado de comer por lo que una vez que se despidió a Gohan volvió a su tarea más favorita.

-Alguien está hablando o pensando en ti, Goku-kun- Kushina decía, mientras, con cuidado comía un poco de arroz blanco de un plato.

-No creo, ¿Quién podría hablar de mi?- Goku sin hacer mucho caso continuo su "masacre" alimenticia.

 _-"Yo si se quien podría estar haciéndolo…"-_ Mikoto pensaba teniendo a Mei presente, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ver a una nueva mujer en la casa, junto con Goku pero debía hacerlo, después de todo era un contrato y debían respetarlo pero muy dentro de ella se sentía celosa por la nueva mujer del Son mayor.

Mientras Goku continuaba comiendo, Jiraiya se presento en la puerta dándole varios golpes anunciando su presencia, Kushina se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la entrada para dejar entrar al Sannin, una vez hecho esto, el peliblanco entraba a la casa encontrándose con Goku comiendo sin parar, algo típico de él a decir verdad.

-No pierdes tiempo, Goku- bromeo el hombre al ver la cara hinchada del Saiyajin que se atiborraba de carne y arroz.

-Mamamamaba Comefff, ¡Shaaaabeee deleceosooo!- tan llena tenia la boca que no se le entendía nada, esto provoco una gota de sudor en la nuca del sabio ermitaño al verlo y escucharlo.

-Ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena, Goku-kun- Mikoto regaño a Goku que le miro pasándose la comida de tirón.

-¡AAAH…!- tomando fuertemente aire el Son mayor quedaba libre de su boca para poder hablar. -Lo siento, Mikoto-chan jeje- como ya era común en él se rasco la nuca mientras reía, la Uchiha solo agacho la mirada a la vez que cerrando sus ojos sonreía por ese cabeza de chorlito que tenia por prometido.

-¿Qué se le ofrecía, Jiraiya-sensei?- Kushina volviendo junto a la mesa le preguntaba al hombre de cabellos blancos que estaba un poco distraído por ver a Goku comiendo.

-Ejem… Vine, bien por qué me gustaría que me acompañara a una misión- Jiraiya hablaba dirigiéndose al Saiyajin de raza pura que le miro incrédulo y un poco fastidiado.

-¿Qué? Pero si acabo de salir de una misión- en modo de queja, Goku respondía.

-Ya lo sé, Goku pero, es importante…- sentándose en el sofá de la casa, el Sannin decía.

-¿Importante?- Mikoto y Kushina preguntaron al ver el rostro un poco serio del hombre de cabello blanco.

-Sí, importante, tal vez ustedes no lo sepan pero, Hiruzen-sensei va a dejar el puesto de Hokage- revelaba Jiraiya haciendo que Goku se atragantara con un trozo de carne que se había comido.

-¡Goku-kun!-

-¡Mmm!- el rostro del Saiyajin se puso de varios colores, mientras, Jiraiya intentaba contener la risa, no fue hasta que el Son se llevo un gran vaso de agua a la boca que se pudo "bajar" el bocado, respirando un poco agitado. -Por eso te hemos dicho que comas con prudencia- Kushina le dio un pequeño coscorrón al Saiyajin que con una sonrisa cansada se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

-jeje No conozco a esa tal prudencia- esbozando aquella risa, Goku se intentaba controlar.

-¡No te burles de nosotras, baka!- tanto Kushina como Mikoto le recriminaron, a lo que este respondió que solo estaba bromeando, calmando a las dos mujeres.

-De seguro piensas que te van a nombrar Hokage, ¿Cierto?- Jiraiya miraba con detenimiento al Son que también le voltio a ver, para después asentir en silencio. -jeje Lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, no será el caso-

-¿A no?- las dos mujeres que estaban presentes se confundieron, pues de verdad pensaban que Goku sería nombrado quinto Hokage, sobre todo por su fuerza.

-No, se ha decidido que la quinta Hokage sea Tsunade- eso sorprendió a Kushina y a Mikoto, pues de verdad no se lo esperaban, se miraron levemente para después volver a ver al sabio de los sapos que sonreía al ver las reacciones de las dos mujeres.

-Espere, ¿Tsunade-sama va hacer Hokage?- aun sin creérselo, Mikoto pregunto a lo que Jiraiya solo asintió dando por confirmada la anterior afirmación que había hecho el mismo.

-Venia para ver si me podías acompañar, ya sabes, para conocer mundo y esas cosas-

Naruko entraba a la casa de repente, ante la mirada de su madre y los demás, la chica había averiguado por ahí que Gohan iría a una misión sin ella y su equipo por lo que tan rápido como una bala se dirigió a la casa de los Son, lamentablemente ese chico había disminuido su Ki para no gastar fuerza por lo que la chica no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba optando por la mejor opción antes dicha: Ir a su casa.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno me voy a centrar en el viaje para buscar a Tsunade, por lo que Gohan quedara un poco inactivo durante los siguientes capítulos, por no decir que casi ni se le hará mención. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Ya se fue, Gohan-kun?- con prisa, Naruko miraba hacia todos lados, pero lamentablemente no miraba al azabache Son por ningún lado.

-Naruko, cálmate, ya se fue- Kushina desde su asiento le daba la mala noticia a la chica de mirada azul que entristeció un poco al ver que su amigo se había "escapado".

 _-"Rayos no lo pude alcanzar…"-_ se dijo de forma mental a la vez que notaba a todos los presentes. -¿Por qué esta aquí, Ero-sennin?- con curiosidad preguntaba al ver a Jiraiya sentado en el sofá de la casa.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!- le grito molesto el hombre, pues al parecer no solo Kushina se había acostumbrado a decirle así, si no también Naruko.

-Calma, Jiraiya-sensei…- Kushina intentaba calmar al Sannin que haciendo una señal de enfado se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado para no ver a las dos Uzumaki's.

-¿Por qué no se lleva a Naruko-chan a su búsqueda?- con una sonrisa Mikoto sugería, haciendo que varios signos de interrogación emergieran entorno a Naruko la cual no entendía nada.

-¿Búsqueda?-

-Supongo que no tengo opción…- levantándose del sofá Jiraiya hablaba, para después ver a Goku asintiendo con este, indicándole que estaba bien aquel gesto. -Está bien… La llevare conmigo-

-¡Esperen un segundo…!- Naruko decía de repente a la vez que miraba a todos de forma acusadora. -¡Yo no me apunte a ningún viaje y ya quieren que me vaya con este pervertido! ¡Ni loca salgo de la aldea con él!- una vena de enfado se presento en la frente del Sannin de los sapos, pero como podía se aguantaba el enfado.

-Está bien, si no quieres aprender un nuevo jutsu, pues no vayas- de forma disimulada Jiraiya decía comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Espere, ¡¿Un nuevo jutsu?!- a hora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia de ojos azules preguntaba, haciendo que el viejo ermitaño sonriese al ver que había captado la atención de la muchacha.

-Así es, un nuevo jutsu-

-Jiraiya-sensei, yo hace mucho le intente enseñar el Rasengan a Naruko pero, bueno no soy buena maestra jeje- Kushina hablaba desde su lugar al lado de Goku que ya reposaba la comida.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Me va a enseñar el Rasengan?!- a hora Naruko estaba más emocionada, pues esa técnica fue de su padre, pero lamentablemente Kushina no se la pudo enseñar, tenía muy poca paciencia la Uzumaki mayor por lo que fácilmente dejaba de enseñarle a su hija a la par que la regañaba constantemente y más cuando esta se ponía a jugar y no tomarse enserio el entrenamiento.

-¿Así que ya sabias de él?-

-Sí, mamá me lo intento enseñar, pero como dijo, no es buena maestra- Naruko respondía sin perder aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

-Bueno, pues si me acompañas ten por seguro que yo si te lo enseñare-

 _[Nota del autor: Quiero respetar la relación de Jiraiya con Naruto (Naruko) ya que en lo personal siempre me gusto ese vinculo que había nacido entre ellos dos, una relación más cercana a la que un padre tiene con su hijo o en este caso "hija". Fin de nota.]_

-Y tú, Goku-kun… ¿Los acompañaras también?- Kushina mirando al Son preguntaba, el cual se apuntaba con el dedo pues se había perdido de la conversación desde hacía rato.

-¿Yo…?- pregunto con inocencia haciendo que en todos se formase una gota de sudor por su despiste.

-Si, Goku-kun, tú- Mikoto fue la que respondió la ingenua pregunta del Saiyajin que sonrió un poco apenado.

-Bueno, está bien…- con un poco de desgano, Goku accedía a buscar junto con Jiraiya y Naruko a Tsunade.

Minutos después: Puertas de Konoha.

Kushina y Mikoto ya se despedían de los tres, tanto de Naruko como de Goku y de Jiraiya, sin dudas ese viaje sería divertido, a la final el Saiyajin mayor había decidido si ir, sobre todo por que así conocería más sus alrededores por no decir que le daba curiosidad conocer a esa tal mujer Tsunade, con suerte era fuerte y hasta a una pelea la retaba, todo podía pasar.

-¡Pronto volveremos!- Naruko gritaba a su madre que se despedía también con una sonrisa.

-¡Cuídense mucho, de verás!- la pelirroja Uzumaki respondía también contenta a la "despedida" de su adorada hija.

-Bueno, Kushina, creo que esto nos ayudara a nosotras también, ¿No crees?- mirando a su amiga, Mikoto hablaba, ganándose la mirada de la mencionada que no le había entendido con aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contra preguntaba al no entender.

-Preparativos, boda, evento…- haciendo gestos obvios, Mikoto respondía haciendo que la pelirroja Uzumaki recordara lo que les faltaba por hacer para su boda, pues ya solo faltaba poco más de dos semanas, en poco más de dos semanas las dos mujeres por fin contraerían nupcias con el Son mayor. -¡Es verdad! Con todo esto se me había olvidado-

-Ya vez como andas muy distraída jeje- Mikoto río ante el olvido de Kushina que también le comenzó a seguir en su risa feliz.

* * *

En otras puertas de la aldea, dos siluetas con capa negra y nubes carmesí bordadas se miraban andar tranquilas, había atravesado la barrera de Konoha sin haber sido detectados, mientras, no habían levantado sospechas de ningún tipo, siendo que estos invasores estaban ya sobre la gran muralla que aislaba a la aldea del resto del terreno.

-Volvemos a tu hogar "ancestral", Itachi- la silueta más grande hablaba, su rostro no podía verse pues este estaba siendo tapado por un sombrero de paja y en forma de una especie de cono con tiras blancas que obstruían la vista e impedían ver a través de ellas, además, ese individuo que había hablado portaba una gran espada vendada en su espalda dejando en claro que esa era su arma por excelencia.

-Si…- se limito a responder el más pequeño de los dos, elevando la mirada, un par de ojos rojo fuego con aspas se pudieron notar débilmente entre la poca visibilidad del rostro del individuo, revelando así que Itachi Uchiha volvía a su amada Konoha. -Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla- y tras decir eso último, los dos continuaron su caminata hacia el interior de la aldea dando un salto para pasar la muralla en la cual estaban.

-Crees que tu padrastro nos dará una "cálida bienvenida…"- el alto y con aquella espada rara llena de vendas le comentaba al otro que solo le miro sin decir nada. -Al parecer no te agrada la idea de que tu madre se vaya a volver a casar, celos de hijo tal vez jajaja- continuo bromeando el hombre aquel, cayendo de pie y cerca de la gran muralla de la aldea.

-Es mejor que nos centremos en nuestro objetivo, Kisame, recuerda mantener un perfil bajo y no llames demasiado la atención-

-Claro, no necesitas decirlo-

Pasados unos minutos las dos siluetas aquellas caminaban entre las calles de la aldea, personas se miraban andar por todas partes pues las reconstrucciones se efectuaban con rapidez. -Al parecer, Orochimaru los golpeo fuerte- decía el más alto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia varios edificios y casas destrozadas.

-…- Itachi no respondía, solo se detuvo de repente en medio de la calle, haciendo que su acompañante también se detuviera varios pasos detrás de él. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba volteándose un poco para ver al Uchiha.

-Adelántate… Nos veremos en el punto acordado- de repente se daba media vuelta el portador del Sharingan, confundiendo a quien portaba aquella gran espada vendada en la espalda.

-Pero…- se escucho sorpresa en su voz al ver como a paso lento su compañero se alejaba.

-No te preocupes, a hora vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo- con habla tranquila y serena, Itachi se alejaba mas y mas por la calle, notando como los niños jugaban a pesar del horror que habían vivido apenas horas atrás.

Soltó un bufido de fastidio, en ocasiones ese compañero suyo hacia lo que quería, aun que sabía exactamente que haría, así que simplemente retomo su andanza por la aldea, a la vez que se dedicaba a esperarlo.

* * *

Mikoto limpiaba su hogar, sonriendo observaba como de nuevo el cielo azul brillaba en lo alto de la aldea, la tormenta había pasado, algo se lo decía, Kushina se había ido casi volando a su casa, pues también tenía pendientes que hacer, Goku apenas tenía casi una hora de haberse ido con Jiraiya y Naruko pero aun y así ya le extrañaba, a él y su tonta sonrisa que siempre presentaba en su rostro para aligerar el ambiente.

-Bebé…- con un inmenso amor de madre se acariciaba su vientre, como queriendo sentir a ese ser que lentamente se criaba dentro de ella, ya no hacía falta que se comportara atrevida incluso pervertida, pues Goku ya le conocía completamente o casi, pues aun temía contarle sobre el pasado de su clan. -Papá es un baka, pero un baka que nos quiere con todas sus fuerzas- tan solo en dos semanas se casarían, estaba a nada de volver a ser feliz, de formar una familia con el Son mayor, Kushina, Naruko, Gohan y aun que aun disgustada, Mei y por supuesto, Sasuke aun que también le hubiera gustado tener a Itachi cerca, pues el también era su hijo, su querido y amado primer hijo.

Un movimiento en su cuarto la saco de sus pensamientos, alarmándose un poco cuando escucho lo que parecían pisadas, rápidamente saco un kunai de un cajón cercano y con paso lento, casi sigiloso se acerco a la puerta de este, a la vez que activaba su Sharingan para ver si no se le escapaba algo que a simple vista no resultara sospechoso, cuando por fin se asomo pudo ver como la ventana estaba abierta dejando pasar el viento que movía las cortinas, suspiro a la vez que recuperaba su sonrisa, pues pensó que alguien había entrado a su casa, camino más tranquila y cerró la ventana así como que volvió a tapar el cristal con las cortinas para que estas ya no se moviesen.

No fue hasta que otro ruido la distrajo, haciéndola girar de forma súbita tropezándose en el proceso, tan rápido como pudo se agarro del filo de la cama, pues si caía sobre su estomago estaba atentando en contra de esa vida que se estaba gestando de nuevo dentro de ella, más tranquila sintió un poco de nauseas por el susto pero rápidamente se le pasaron conforme los minutos pasaban.

-Estuvo cerca…- decía en voz baja volviéndose a tocar su vientre y agachaba la mirada para verle. -No te preocupes, mamá no te dejara caer- con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios la Uchiha le hablaba como si aquel nuevo ser le escuchara, sentirse embarazada era tan hermoso, tan bello, pues sería una nueva oportunidad de criar a su hijo a hora si junto a su padre, aquel que en el pasado murió, pero a hora otro hombre tomaba su lugar y aun que un poco distraído, era alguien lleno de paz y amabilidad. Se sentó sobre la cama, aun necesitaba reponer su respiración pues de verdad se había asustado, su bebé y ella debían mantenerse cerca, debían estar siempre juntos, pues el Son mayor les protegería, les cuidaría o eso creía ella con todo su corazón, pues junto a los demás, la nueva familia Son se terminaría de formar.

Pasados varios instantes se volvió a parar, a hora si con cuidado, ya que lo de antes había sido provocado por su desesperación de girarse, una vez que terminara de hacer el quehacer en la casa prepararía la comida para Sasuke, el cual entrenaba por alguna parte de la aldea, pues su Ki era apenas imperceptible para la mujer de mirada oscura dejándole en claro que su joven hijo estaba alejado de su posición. Otro sonido de la sala la volvió a poner nerviosa, pues no sabía qué era lo que estaba provocando esos ruidos tan repentinos y constantes, salió de su cuarto para después dirigirse sin demora a la sala de donde había venido aquel ultimo sonido, abrió su boca levemente mientras se detenía de golpe, pues no había sentido ninguna presencia invasora, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza a la vez que su mirada se nublaba por culpa de las lagrimas que se abultaban en sus lindos ojos negros, con cuidado se recargo en una de las paredes del pasillo para no caer, pues sentía que sus piernas la traicionarían en cualquier momento y caería al duro piso de madera de su hogar.

-Mamá…- ella reconoció esa voz, claro que la había reconocido, sus ojos se giraron para mirarla a la vez que ella notaba ese rojo intenso de su Sharingan activado.

-I… I…- no podía hablar, mordiéndose su labio inferior intentaba por todos los medios hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no querían salir de su boca, pequeñas gotas de llanto se miraron mojar el piso de madera a la vez que todo el mentón de la mujer se llenaba por ese mismo llanto. -Itachi…- por fin musitaba Mikoto a la vez que se llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza como queriendo impedir que se fuera, como temiendo que si dejara de aplicar presión aquella silueta de su hijo mayor desaparecía en frente de sus ojos que derramaban un verdadero diluvio de tristeza y pesar.

* * *

Jiraiya y Goku conversaban sobre Akatsuki, pues el viejo ermitaño le estaba contando todo lo que sabía sobre esa extraña y misteriosa organización, que presumiblemente tenia a varios de los ninjas más poderosos de ese mundo, el Son se sintió emocionado al escuchar eso pues pensaba que tal vez si se encontraba alguno de esos ninjas poderosos lo probaría y vería si realmente eran tan temibles como el Sannin los había descrito, por su parte Naruko escuchaba desde delante de los dos adultos, ya quería entrenar, pero lamentablemente su padrino y nuevo sensei estaba tan concentrado en su charla que por el momento no sería dicho entrenamiento.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que son diez sujetos esos…?- con extrema curiosidad Goku lanzaba aquella pregunta al peliblanco que solo asentía. -Vaya, sí que son bastantes- llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca de nuevo el Son hablaba, Jiraiya le había contado "un poco de todo" lo referente a esos tipos, de los cuales solo conocía tres identidades, una era su viejo compañero, Orochimaru de quien se presumía se había salido de dicha organización, otro conocido era el mismo Itachi, del cual Goku ya ha había escuchado hablar aun que no conocía su historia, el Sannin de los sapos tampoco se la conto, pues prefirió dejar a Mikoto hacerlo, por ultimo también le había contado sobre un tipo llamado Kisame el cual era de Kiri, es decir, de la misma aldea de Mei o como él le decía a la Kage, "Mei-chan".

-Sin dudas este mundo es muy extraño y fantástico- riendo el Son mayor decía, siendo acompañado en sus risas por Jiraiya.

-jaja Y eso que no has visto las mujeres…- con ese comentario el viejo pervertido se gano una mirada de enojo de Naruko, pero la rubia prefirió ignorarlo y simplemente seguir caminando.

-¿Como que no he visto a las mujeres? ¿Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan no lo son?- con ingenuidad el Saiyajin preguntaba haciendo que el Sannin se diera una palmada en el rostro, en ocasiones ese Goku era tan distraído sin embargo con ellas era otro.

-No me refería a eso, Goku-

-¡AAAAH!- por fin entendió el Son ante las palabras finales del hombre mayor.

-Oiga Ero-sennin- Naruko por fin llamaba al hombre de cabello blanco que miro a su pupila.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Cómo es esa señora a la que estamos buscando?- preguntaba poniéndose a un lado del Sannin, a la vez que Goku solo les escuchaba con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno ella es muy hermosa, pero muy gruñona- hacia una descripción "básica" de su ex compañera de equipo, Tsunade.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?- Naruko seguía con sus preguntas al sabio del monte de los sapos que con gusto también respondía.

-Los mismos que yo…- sonriente volvió a solventar la duda de la rubia sin dejar de caminar.

 _-"Y dice que es hermosa, si claro, de seguro es una anciana como él"-_ la chica escucho sin creer las palabras de su maestro a la vez que pensaba aquello con cierta gracia.

-¿Es fuerte?- Goku por fin entraba de nuevo a la plática al hacer aquella pregunta que descoloco al Sannin de los sapos.

-¿Qué si es fuerte…?- con una sonrisa confiada el peliblanco hablaba. -Casi me mata de un solo golpe- culminaba de decir con aquellas palabras, haciendo sonreír al Saiyajin.

-Entonces está decidido…- choco sus puños desconcertando al otro hombre y a Naruko que le miraron sin entender el por qué de aquellas palabras. -Cuando la encontremos la retare a una pelea- sin perder su sonrisa el Son terminaba de hablar, haciendo que Jiraiya soltara una gran carcajada por las cosas que el Saiyajin de raza pura decía.

-Espero que no te arrepientas…- decía en voz baja el sabio ante lo que había escuchado.

El Son solo le miro aun sonriente, cuando se decidía hacer algo, simplemente lo hacía así que pues, no iba a desistir tan fácilmente en lo que había dicho, además, ¿Qué tan difícil era pedirle a esa mujer que tuvieran una pequeña pelea? Tan solo para medir sus fuerzas y ver si realmente era fuerte o no. Después de eso los dos adultos y la chica rubia continuaron su caminar por el sendero aquel.

Pronto llegarían a un pueblo fronterizo en donde intentarían sacar información sobre Tsunade.

* * *

Otogakure:

Orochimaru estaba completamente vendado, respirando con dificultad a través de un aparato que le suministraba oxigeno, pues al parecer Goku le había dejado marcas palpables de su poder, el Sannin perverso dormía, pues mientras estaba despierto gritaba de dolor ante los múltiples huesos rotos en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como su carne se desgarraba por la fricción de sus costillas rotas, pues con cada nuevo respirar, las estillas de hueso se enterraban entre su carne pulmonar, pero gracias a las medicinas de Kabuto se estaba recuperando, aun que tardaría meses en volver a caminar, por no decir que sus brazos habían sido los más afectados, Kabuto estudio con especial atención las heridas de estos, notando como tenían unas extrañas quemaduras, que parecían no dolerle al Sannin con el tacto, pero a nivel celular habían hecho mucho daño destruyendo sus conductos de chakra en el proceso.

Mirando por un microscopio Kabuto que estaba sentado a un lado de la cama del Sannin pensaba. _-"Esto es malo, las muestras de sangre de Orochimaru-sama presentan 'anomalías'…"-_ le observo retirando su mirada del microscopio por el cual había mirado la sangre de la serpiente. _-"Tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido, un golpe más y todo se hubiera acabado"-_ recordaba cómo le habían encontrado, y tan solo por que el Son había ido a defender a los señores feudales no se pudo cerciorar de que ese maldito había muerto, aun que ya lo tenía entre ceja y ceja prometiéndose que si se lo volvía a topar, de un solo golpe lo mandaría a la tumba por lo que Kabuto dio órdenes de implantarse un sello de camuflaje, junto con el mismo, para de este modo no ser detectados por el Son o de lo contrario correrían el riesgo de ser presas de tremendo depredador.

En eso otra persona entraba al recinto el cual capto la atención de Kabuto, reconociéndole de inmediato.

-Danzo-sama- pronuncio el peliblanco con anteojos revelando que en efecto, era el viejo Danzo.

-No hace falta tantas formalidades, después de todo tú ya no trabajas para raíz- fue la respuesta del viejo aquel mirando a Orochimaru tendido sobre aquella cama y con un claro cuerpo "momificado".

-¿Qué desea?-

Con un poco de molestia, la mano derecha del Sannin preguntaba a la vez que se acomodaba sus lentes con su mano izquierda, el anciano le voltio a ver, sacando de entre sus ropas dos pequeños tubos de ensayo sellados, uno con una sustancia purpura y el otro con lo que parecía era sangre. -Quiero que produzcan más veneno de este tipo…- extendiendo su mano le ofreció a Kabuto el tubo de ensayo con aquella sustancia purpura, el cual lo tomo y observo con sumo interés.

-Esto es… Es veneno y muy potente además-

-Es el veneno de la extinta criatura maligna, "Reibi"- hablaba con su ojo cerrado Danzo, llamando aun más la atención de Kabuto que le escuchaba interesado.

-¿Reibi? ¿El cero colas?- hacia aquellas preguntas levantándose de su asiento y sin romper su observación en Danzo que permanecía quieto.

-Así es, son las muestras de veneno que fueron extraídas de Son Gohan, cuando llego envenenado al hospital de la hoja… Quiero que lo hagan más potente, que su efecto sea al instante de entrar en contacto, pero sobre todo que pueda manejarse por aire, en pocas palabras, que también sea aeróbico-

-Entonces supongo que ese otro tubo de ensayo tiene la sangre del joven Son- Kabuto hacia suposiciones mirando con especial impaciencia la sangre que Danzo aun tenía en su mano libre.

-Sera su "paga" cuando puedan crear y mejorar ese veneno…- se giro dando débiles pasos hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-Si me permite preguntar, Danzo-sama…- Kabuto llamo al viejo haciendo que este se detuviese por un momento.

-¿Para qué quiere que creemos más veneno y lo mejoremos?- a hora si completamente intrigado el ninja de cabello blanco preguntaba. -No es de tu incumbencia, vendré en unos meses a recoger mi "pedido"- y sin más Danzo desaparecía entre las sombras del lugar.

 _-"Ese viejo planea algo, ¿Pero qué es…?"-_ pensaba intrigado la mano derecha de Orochimaru, observando de nuevo el tubo de ensayo con el veneno del Reibi. _-"Quiere que lo mejoremos, es decir, que lo hagamos más potente y que además, pueda afectar también por aire pero, ¿Para qué?"-_ se volvía a preguntar en su mente, pues tanto el cómo su maestro desconocían que Mikoto estaba embarazada de Goku, cosa que Danzo si sabía y al parecer ese maldito viejo ya estaba planeando algo en contra de la pareja que pronto se casaría.

Volvió a ver a Orochimaru, que estaba casi muerto, pero gracias a sus experimentos había soportado aquel último golpe del Son. -Orochimaru-sama tardara varios meses en recuperarse, fue suerte que sobreviviera- decía Kabuto para volver a ver el tubo de ensallo con aquella sustancia purpura que era el veneno del Reibi.

* * *

Casa Uchiha:

Mikoto lloraba sin detenerse, mientras, con cuidado se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso, llevándose sus manos a su boca para impedir que sus lamentos saliesen fuera de sus labios, pues a quien tenía cerca era a su hijo, aquel hijo que en el pasado estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida. Este continuaba mirándole, inexpresivo, pensativo, intentando entender que era lo que la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro hacia, se levanto del lugar en donde estaba y dando varios pasos tranquilo llego frente a su madre la cual derramaba lagrimas sin descanso, como si sus ojos estuvieran expresando todo el dolor y angustia que de repente había sentido, callado y aun mirándole desactivo su Sharingan, para después sacar de entre su capa negra una de sus manos ofreciéndosela a Mikoto para que le levantase, un poco boquiabierta la acepto temiendo que solo haya sido una silueta pasajera algo que en un parpadeo ya no estuviera pero no fue el caso, cuando por fin hubo contacto entre su mano y la de él, supo que era real, pues su corazón de madre se lo decía, se levanto de golpe y se aferro a un quieto y estático, Itachi, escuchando y sintiendo el llanto de quien era su madre, con lentitud el también la cobijo con sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de un abrazo maternal, aquel tipo de abrazos que ya tenía mucho que no sentía, el también la necesitaba, pues aun que se sintiese duro, comenzó también a llorar, aferrándose cada vez mas fuerte a su madre que aspiraba con fuerza la fragancia de su primogénito que hacía lo mismo, quería llevarse la mayor cantidad de recuerdos de esa visita, pues se sintió tentado a hacerla cuando llego a la ladea que tanto amaba.

-Itachi… ¿Eres… Eres tú?- preguntaba entre lagrimas y un hilo de miedo, así como inseguridad, mas el chico de cabellos negros asentía con la cabeza, sintiendo como al instante, su madre lo apresaba mas entre sus cálidos brazos, se sentía como un pequeño, siendo amado y querido por su madre.

-Ya… Ya no llores…- pedía él pero el llanto de los dos era incontenible, tantas noches de pesadilla, tantos días lamentándose el no haber sabido detener a su marido, Fugaku y a hora lo tenía entre sus brazos, de nuevo podía tenerlo entre sus brazos, a su amado hijo mayor.

-Itachi…- la mujer de ojos negros de repente le murmuro algo al oído, haciendo que este abriese sus ojos de golpe, aun llorosos, fue cuando juntos se volvieron dejar caer sobre sus rodillas al piso, aun llorando.

 _-"Un hermano"-_ pensaba el Uchiha al haber escuchado lo que su madre le había dicho en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más lo supiese.

-Por favor, Itachi… Dime que paso- Mikoto alejándose un poco de su hijo le miro, suplicante, pues hasta ella misma conocía un poco de la "verdad" que Danzo le había contado, siendo que el tercero le había platicado algo completamente distinto.

-No puedo…- aun llorando respondía, pues si lo hacia su madre, Sasuke y ese nuevo hermano estarían en peligro, fue cuando sintió la cálida y suave mano de su madre en una de sus mejillas, limpiando con lentitud y una paciencia infinita las lagrimas que por esta resbalaban, el pelinegro le miro notando la sonrisa desinteresada que albergaba su madre, ella ya lo había perdonado hace mucho.

-¿Por qué me dejaste viva?- preguntaba intentando contener su llanto aun latente en su rostro y corazón.

-No pude… No pude matarte, Sasuke necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara y yo…- agachando su mirada el chico decía, derramando lagrimas sin parar, ante la mirada también llorosa de su progenitora.

-Gracias…- musito haciendo que Itachi volviera a verle sorprendido por las palabras de su madre.

-¿Gracias?- volvía a repetir la palabra de esta, pero a hora como pregunta al no entender el por qué de haberle agradecido.

-Por que gracias a que me dejaste viva, pude criar a Sasuke, por que pude conocer de nuevo el amor y por que gracias a eso…- dirigió su mirada al su vientre, tocándola con su mano libre. -Un nuevo bebé viene- término de decir volviendo a ver a su hijo que aun lloraba.

-¡Mamá…!- se volvió aferrar a su madre, llorando sin detenerse, necesitaba tanto sentirla, saber que aun la tenia.

-Debemos hablar con Sasuke, Itachi… El debe…- quiso decir la mujer, pero el mencionado separándose de nuevo de ella le miro triste.

-No… Sasuke no debe de saber la verdad… El debe de seguir creyendo que mate a papá y al clan por que solo estaba probando mis habilidades-

-¡Pero, Itachi…!-

-No madre… Es el dolor que yo asumí y seguirá siendo así…- las palabras de su hijo le arrebataron el habla, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por ella? ¿Por la aldea? ¿Por Sasuke?

-¡¿Entonces esperas que Sasuke se hunda en el odio?! ¡¿Que siga soñando con vengarse contigo?!-

-Si…- asintió con pesar, pues un verdadero shinobi es aquel que desde las sombras se mueve, aquel que desde la oscuridad vigila, aquel que desde la penumbra decide.

Mikoto estaba tan distraída en su conversación con Itachi que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

 _-"Siento otro Ki cerca al de mi madre, y no es Kushina o Goku-sensei…"-_ con paso lento pensaba el Uchiha menor, a la vez que por fin llegaba a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Itachi por favor!- escucho de repente desde dentro de la casa, cosa que lo paralizo de golpe.

 _-"¿Itachi…? ¡Itachi!"-_ comenzó a pensar incesante, a la vez que intento abrir la puerta, pero al parecer algo se lo impedía o eso pensaba, pues lentamente su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar por fin posando su mano sobre la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. -¡ITACHIIIIIII!- tanto Mikoto como Itachi voltearon al sentirse invadidos por la luz, la cual estaba siendo obstruida por una silueta conocida.

-¡Sasuke!- Mikoto se levanto de golpe al por fin distinguir a su hijo menor el cual miraba furioso a su hermano que también se volvía a poner de pie y activando su Sharingan le miraba.

-Sasuke…- hablo con normalidad, notando como su hermano le miraba.

-¡Hermano…!- los ojos Sharingan del Uchiha menor se activaron de golpe, mientras, se jalaba el cuello de su camisa negra.

-¡Te he odiado…! ¡Te he despreciado…! ¡Yo, te matare, justo como tú has querido!-

* * *

Goku de repente sintió algo raro en su pecho, haciéndolo detenerse por un momento, podía sentir el Ki de Sasuke elevarse un poco, así como el de Mikoto y el de alguien más, pero este otro Ki no era perverso o maligno a sí que supuso que se estaba imaginando cosas.

-¿Pasa algo, Goku?- Jiraiya que también se detenía preguntaba al ver como el Son mayor miraba hacia atrás, el sendero vació el cual ya había recorrido.

-No nada…- volviendo a voltear decía, para después retomar su marcha. _-"Me preocupo por nada, ellos están bien"-_ pensó moviendo su cabeza, no tenia de que preocuparse pues la amenaza había desaparecido con la "muerte" de Orochimaru.

* * *

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El chidori de Sasuke impacto en contra de uno de los muros de la casa ante la mirada asustada de Mikoto que le había intentado detener. -¡Sasuke detente!- suplico la Uchiha mirando como su hijo menor intentaba acabar con Itachi.

-No te metas madre, es mi venganza… ¡ESTA-ES-MI-VENGANZAAAAAAA!-

Gritaba intentando asestar uno de sus golpes a su hermano el cual los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

-Siempre débil… Te falta odio- se escucho decir a Itachi volviendo a su tapadera del ninja desertor.

-¡Cállate!- volvió arremeter el azabache menor con una mirada llena de furia, pues realmente quería matar a su hermano.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Volvió a impactar el chidori pero esta vez en otra de las paredes de la casa, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo. -¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, Mikoto al ver como sus dos hijos se perdían de su mirada consecuencia del polvo levantado.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** un golpe se escucho de entre el polvo, asustando aun más a la madre de los dos Uchiha.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a Sasuke siendo sujetado por el cuello de su camisa por Itachi, el cual activando su Mangekyu lo sumió en el Tsukuyomi. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito Sasuke al ver de nuevo la noche de la masacre Uchiha.

Kushina caminaba tranquila hacia la casa de Mikoto, pues ya había terminado sus deberes en su casa, así como que Karin se había ido de misión junto a Sakura y Kiba, la chica Uzumaki se comenzaba a integrar a la vida en la aldea, algo que a Kushina le había parecido fenomenal, solo que la relación entre su hija y ella seguía siendo muy mala, pero de repente una explosión la saco de sus pensamientos, notando como una columna de polvo se alzaba y esta provenía de la casa de su amiga a la cual se dirigía.

-¡Mikoto…!- sintiéndose alarmada comenzó a correr hacia esta, debía saber que su amiga y el bebé que esperaba estuvieran bien.

-¡No, Itachi…! ¡Por favor!- intentando levantarse, Mikoto quiso interferir pero en ese momento, Kushina aparecía de la nada reteniéndola desde su espalda.

-¡Mikoto, no!-

-¡Suéltame, Kushina!- la mujer forcejeaba incesantemente, pero la Uzumaki mayor la tenia bien agarrada, mirando como Itachi arrojaba al suelo a Sasuke completamente perdido por su técnica ocular y con aparente indiferencia.

-Lo siento, mamá- tras decir eso en voz casi imperceptible y mirando a Mikoto también la sometió a un genjutsu para hacer que se desmayase.

-¡Mikoto! ¡Mikoto!- Kushina movía a su amiga que no reaccionaba, pues se había desplomado entre sus brazos, fue cuando elevo la mirada y busco a Itachi el cual ya no estaba ni su presencia se sentía cerca ya, la hermosa reunión que se había creado termino con la pelea de dos hermanos, algo trágica pero innegable, los dos Ki tanto el de Mikoto como el de Sasuke estaban estables, solo habían sido afectados mentalmente por el hábil hijo mayor de la Uchiha.

-Goku-kun…- Kushina pronuncio el nombre de su ya próximo marido, pues mientras él estaba afuera, algo terrible había pasado, varios ambu aparecieron de inmediato mirando como Sasuke y Mikoto estaban inconscientes.

-¡Kushina-sama!- decían estos al ver la destrozada casa de los Uchiha por el breve pero intenso enfrentamiento entre los dos hermanos.

-Deprisa debemos llevarlos al hospital- Kushina aun sosteniendo a Mikoto pedía, cosa que de inmediato entendieron los ambu que habían aparecido. -¡HAI!-

Minutos después: Hospital de la hoja.

Mikoto lentamente abría sus ojos en una de las camas del hospital, girándose rápidamente para ver a Kushina que estaba sentada al pie de la cama. -¡Kushina!- decía con asombro, pues al parecer lo que había vivido no había sido una especie de sueño que se tornaba en una pesadilla.

-Tranquila…- la pelirroja en un intento de calmarla poso sus dos manos sobre una de las de la mujer de mirada oscura que erguía la mirada de su cuerpo sobre la cama, observándole claramente preocupada.

-Kushina… Sasuke… ¿Sasuke está bien?- preguntaba con desespero intentando levantarse, pero la Uzumaki mayor siendo más rápida no se lo permitió.

-Calma, el también está aquí… No tiene ninguna herida, aun esta inconsciente por culpa de Itachi- con una sonrisa reconfortante, Kushina hablaba, haciendo que su amiga se calmase un poco.

-Itachi…- apretó sus puños en contra de las sabanas de la cama, para después apretando también sus ojos comenzar a llorar, pues de sentir una gran alegría al verle paso a un profundo miedo al pensar que tal vez su hijo menor había resultado herido, aun que sabía que Itachi nunca lastimaría a su hermano menor y menos a ella a hora que sabía que otro hermano venia en camino.

-Mikoto- Kushina consolando a su amiga acariciaba su espalda, en un intento de calmar las lágrimas y dolor de la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro.

Mientras la pelirroja consolaba a su amiga, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo que ambas mujeres dirigieran su mirada hacia esta encontrándose con Hiruzen que se le notaba serio.

-Hokage-sama- Kushina fue la primera en hablar al ver como el anciano se acercaba sin ser perdido de la vista de ambas mujeres.

-Kushina, Mikoto…- por fin hablo el viejo líder manteniendo su expresión seria.

* * *

Fuera de la aldea, se podía de nuevo ver a Itachi junto aquel tipo alto y con la espada vendada en su espalda. -¿Así que el dolor te gano y fuiste a ver a tu madre?- decía este mirando hacia el frente.

-Si lo quieres decir de ese modo, se puede decir que si- respondió un poco seco el Uchiha pues acababa de someter a sus dos seres más queridos, otra vez.

-Según sé, la jinchuriki del Kyubi está viajando con tu padrastro y uno de los legendarios Sannin… Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que sería mala idea ir tras ella, al menos por el momento- de nueva cuenta el tipo alto hablaba observando de reojo a su compañero que estaba sentado sobre la roca en la que estaban.

-Tienes razón, además, no tenemos prisa y tengo que descansar, usar el Tsukuyomi no fue bueno para mí…- se tocaba su ojo derecho, como si le doliese.

-Ah Itachi, usar esos ojos te va a terminar matando-

-Es un precio que tengo que pagar, Kisame…- tras decir esas últimas palabras el Uchiha se levanto para después girarse y comenzar a caminar, seguido por su compañero espadachín, por el momento Naruko estaba a salvo, pues viajar con Goku y Jiraiya sin dudas había sido algo acertado, solo que estos no estaban al tanto de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Hiruzen estaba completamente pensativo tras lo que Mikoto le había contado, esto se agravaba a cada paso, pues la aldea recién había sido atacada y a hora un nuevo "enemigo" volvía, el anciano sabia sobre el pasado de Itachi, el mismo se lamentaba esa estúpida decisión del chico, pues había sido claramente manipulado por Danzo, la "piedrita" en el zapato del Hokage. -De acuerdo a la información que hemos recibido de Jiraiya, Itachi está dentro de una organización llamada, Akatsuki, cuyo objetivo aun es dudoso pero se presume que están buscando a las bestias con cola- el anciano líder les comentaba a Kushina y Mikoto, ambas le miraban con sumo interés e intriga.

 _-"Naruko…"-_ la pelirroja Uzumaki pensó en su hija, pues bien sabía que tal vez ella también era un objetivo para esa organización.

-Esperemos que Goku-san y Jiraiya no se los topen a hora que están fuera de la aldea en busca de Tsunade, pues Naruko también va con ellos…- volvía a decir el tercero, para después suspirar y agachar la cabeza escondiendo su mirada de Mikoto.

El tercero también le había comentado a Mikoto, que Sasuke aun estaba sometido por el genjutsu de Itachi, haciéndola preocupar aun más, pero se calmo de nuevo al saber que tal vez Tsunade podría ayudarlo, después de todo ella era una de las ninjas médicos más preparadas de toda la historia Shinobi.

* * *

Un par de tacones altos, una chaqueta verde con la palabra "apuesta" en su espalda, un pantalón azul oscuro, un par de senos enormes y un maletín en una de sus manos, era la apariencia y vestimenta de una mujer rubia y de ojos castaños que caminaba incesante por las calles de un pueblo turístico en compañía de una morocha con un quimono negro, tacones del mismo color, cabellos también oscuros y ojos similares, esta cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño cerdo, el cual presumiblemente era la mascota de la mujer rubia de grandes atributos.

-Rápido, Shizune…- decía está caminando sin detenerse, a la vez que intimidando a su asistente aceleraba el paso.

-¡Espere, Tsunade-sama!- la chica que sostenía al cerdo apretó el paso también al ver cómo era dejada atrás por su "ama", pero esta se detuvo de inmediato al ver como la rubia también lo hacía frente a un local.

-Por fin llegamos…- hablo un poco más tranquila la mujer de ojos castaños a la vez que con lentitud abría la puerta, revelando a varios hombres sentados en una especie de juego de apuestas.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama en este lugar la apuesta mínima es muy alta…- la chica con nombre Shizune se exalto completamente al ver como su "jefa" entraba al establecimiento.

-¿Vas a quedarte en la calle quejándote como niñita?- con un claro tono de fastidio la mujer con chaqueta verde se dirigía a Shizune que se había exaltado aun más por el cómo le habían respondido.

-Di-Disculpe- y sin perder tiempo también entraba siguiendo a la rubia.

En otro pueblo, Goku comía tranquilo en un puesto de ramen, mientras, Jiraiya y Naruko comenzaban a entrenar el nuevo jutsu que el Sannin le enseñaría a la chica.

-Tu padre tardo tres años en perfeccionar el Rasengan… Aun que aun me sorprende que tu madre no te lo haya podido enseñar- hablaba el Sannin dirigiéndose a la chica de mirada azul que estaba sentada sobre el pasto entre los arboles de una zona forestal cercana al pueblo al cual habían llegado.

-Tres años…- hablo asombrada al saber que su padre había tardado tanto tiempo en crear un nuevo jutsu. -Oiga, Ero-sennin- la chica volvía hablar llamando al hombre que le miro un poco molesto, pues no le gustaba que la chica le dijese así.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hábleme más de mi papá, ¿Era un buen estudiante?- pregunto curiosa, ya que a pesar de que su madre le había contado una infinidad de cosas de su padre, la chica de cabellos dorados aun tenia curiosidad por saber más sobre su progenitor.

-Bueno…- se toco el mentón en señal de estar pensando. -Era un genio y un galán consumado, aun que por supuesto, no tanto como su maestro jajajaja- soltó aquella carcajada el hombre tras aquellas palabras.

 _-"Que tonto"-_ Naruko se dijo en su mente al ver la risa de su padrino y maestro.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- se escucho de repente a Goku que se acercaba hacia la chica y el hombre de cabello blanco, este se miraba sonriente y con sus dos manos sobre su nuca descansando el gran ramen que se había comido minutos atrás.

-Goku-sensei… Ero-sennin por fin me va a enseñar el Rasengan- levantándose del suelo, la Uzumaki menor decía contenta, haciendo sonreír aun más al Son mayor.

-Eso es bueno jeje…-

-A hora que ya comiste, podrías ayudarme en esto, Goku- Jiraiya hablaba de repente confundiendo al Son.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- se apunto con su pulgar derecho sin entender. -Sí, tú- volvió a repetir el Sannin.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga, Jiraiya?- preguntaba curioso.

-Bueno, lo primero que quiero que hagas, es que crees una pequeña esfera de poder como tu las llamas- Jiraiya sin dejar de ver a Goku pedía que no entendiendo muy bien accedió hacerlo.

-Claro…- después de dar esa corta respuesta, el Son concentro un poco de Ki creando una pequeña esfera de poder en la palma de su mano izquierda. -¿Y a hora la arrojo?- pregunto tomando velocidad para lanzarla.

-¡No no no no…!- moviendo sus manos en desesperación el Sannin de cabello blanco gritaba pero fue tarde, Goku lanzo la esfera hacia unos árboles.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña pero potente explosión se presento en el lugar destrozando por completo los arboles a los cuales el Son había lanzado su energía.

-¡Idiota te dije que no!- Jiraiya lo regaño haciendo que el Saiyajin se encogiera de hombros.

-Perdón jeje- rascándose la nuca con un poco de pena, Goku se disculpaba.

-jajaja- Naruko comenzó a reír al ver como Jiraiya había regañado a Goku.

-Bueno, está bien no pasa nada…- calmándose un poco, el sabio ermitaño le volvió a pedir a Goku hacer otra esfera de poder, pero a hora que la mantuviera en su palma, cosa que a hora sí el Son hizo.

-¿Y esto para que…?- Naruko observando la esfera de Ki de Goku preguntaba a su padrino.

-Espera y lo sabrás…- concentrando chakra Jiraiya hizo un pequeño Rasengan, aun lado de Goku que mantenía su propia esfera de poder. -¿Qué notas de diferente entre esta esfera de chakra con la esfera de Ki de Goku?- el sabio pervertido preguntaba a su pupila que entre cerraba los ojos observando las dos esferas de energía.

-¿Que una brilla más que otra?- preguntaba.

-No… Sigue pensando-

-¿Que tienen diferente tamaño?-

-No…-

-¡AAY! ¡Me rindo!- quejándose, la chica se cruzo de brazos al no entender.

-Naruko-chan…- Goku suspiro al ver esto, pues el si había encontrado la diferencia entre su esfera de poder y la de Jiraiya. -Vamos a ver, Naruko-chan….- el Saiyajin llamo a la rubia que le volvió a ver. -Lo que Jiraiya quiere que mires es la densidad de la energía…-

-¿Densidad?-

-Así es, densidad, mientras mi esfera de energía está en mi mano no se expandirá y por consecuencia puedo lanzarla, pero en el caso del Rasengan, esa energía se encuentra tan concentrada que el daño destructivo está contenido en un solo punto, ¿Entiendes?-

Naruko se rasco la cabeza, pues no entendió muy bien a lo que él Son mayor quería llegar. -Es exactamente lo que Goku te acaba de decir, quiero que te concentres en un punto en tu mano, de ese modo podrás crear el Rasengan, pero antes de eso, debes aprender otros dos pasos- Jiraiya que había escuchado todo se asombro al ver que Goku mas o menos conocía sobre eso, aun que considerado lo bien entrenado que estaba no era para sorprenderse.

-¡OH! ¡A hora sí entendí, de verás!- exclamo sonriente al por fin captar lo que el par de adultos habían intentado decirle.

-Bueno si es verdad que ya entendiste, comenzaremos el entrenamiento de verdad a hora mismo- con una sonrisa Jiraiya respondía, haciendo que la felicidad de la chica se intensificara aun más.

-Sí, ¡Estoy lista, de verás!- estaba decidida a hora si aprender el jutsu de su padre, pues sin duda sería algo fenomenal.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Señor suelte el plato no es para usted!- [Goku forcejeaba con un mesero intentando quitarle la comida que llevaba, pues aun tenia hambre el Son.] -¡Pero tengo hambre!-

-Mizukage, Mei Terumi…- [el consejo de Kirigakure había tomado una decisión tras saber sobre la renuncia de la mujer que estaba en frente d ellos.] -Hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a su renuncia-

-Usted se parece mucho al maestro Roshi- [Goku le comentaba a Jiraiya los cuales caminaban en compañía de Naruko por un nuevo pueblo.] -¿A tu maestro?-

-¡Por tu culpa, Son Goku! ¡Por tu culpa soy una maldita Androide! ¡Mi propio padre me convirtió en una Androide por tu culpa…!- [Jade había recuperado mas de sus recuerdos despertando de golpe a la par que molesta y llorando observaba el aun "durmiente" Maki.] -¿Quieres que lo mate padre? ¡Lo matare!-

-Tsunade Senju, eres la más apta para ser la quinta Hokage de la hoja- [Jiraiya mirando fijamente a la rubia le comunicaba sorprendiéndola completamente.] -No gracias, no me interesa-

-Si no cree que soy fuerte, con gusto la reto a una pelea- [con una sonrisa confiada Goku le respondía a Tsunade la cual no se creía para nada que el Son fuera poderoso.] -¿Seguro? No me gustaría matarte-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Apuesta". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] _-"Ya casi vuelvo, Son-kun"-_ [Mei pensaba siendo llevada por un carruaje rumbo a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.]

 **Espero hallan disfrutado de este especial por motivo de los mil comentarios. Gracias y a hora paso a expresarme de forma final sobre tal hecho. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**

 _ **Hola queridos(as) lectores(as):**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia desde el principio, de verdad, gracias, no me alcanzan las palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy, como bien dije ya hace un tempo, mi meta personal eran solo cuatrocientos comentarios, nada más, hace mucho que se superaron, se llego a los quinientos, después a los seiscientos y hasta llegar a los más de mil reviews, les voy a ser franco, no espero que comenten, de verdad no lo espero, pero gracias por creer que me merezco dichos comentarios, pues soy quienes piensan que se deben ganar los reviews y no esperarlos, aun que como he dicho, es algo que me viene y me va, me importa más ver cuántas personas ven mi fic cada vez que actualizo, cada vez que un nuevo capítulo es publicado, incluso ya he superado a las mil cien vistas por capitulo nuevo, eso señores si es algo que aprecio y valoro muchísimo más, no obstante y como recalque antes, también agradezco de forma infinita sus impresiones, observaciones, consejos, criticas, sugerencias y demás cosas que me hacen saber, pues todo eso es un buen y grandísimo apoyo a mi persona como escritor amateur que soy, no me considero buen escritor, ni nunca lo haré, puesto que me debo a ustedes y no al revés, es como lo veo y no quiero parecer humilde o algo por el estilo, haciendo uso de la supuesta "mascara de humilde", no, para nada, solo intento expresar, muy a mi modo de ser, mis agradecimientos hacia ustedes.**_

 _ **Hace poco más de tres y medio meses que comenzó este proyecto en la pagina, desde entonces ha sido tanto apoyo como desaprobación, así como comparaciones, pero sin dudas el apoyo supera por mucho a dichas desaprobaciones y comparaciones. De nuevo, ¡Gracias! por creer en esta historia y en mi, espero seguir disfrutando de sus impresiones, que como bien dije me las debo ganar no esperar o pedir, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**_

 _ **PD: Disculpen pero también se me olvidaba decirles que tal vez no haya capitulo hasta el Sábado o Domingo, esto por las obligaciones de profe y paro que se esta efectuando en mi estado. A hora si, adiós.**_


	46. Capitulo 45: Apuesta

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always, I thank you, my friend, and yes, see you at Fairy Dragon these days._ _Best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _How well you liked the previous chapter, I hope you also enjoy this friend, see you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Your words flatter me partner, thank you for dedicating me, but the support you give me is greater hehe._ _Greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks for entering, reading and commenting friend, I hope to continue reading. Successes and take care_

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Hola amigo jeje dices que no tengo que agradecer pero de verdad lo hago con mucho gusto, pues el apoyo que me dan es supremo, la verdad jeje. Pasando a responder tus igualmente interesantes dudas, bueno la única Androide con base humana es 21 nadie más, siendo que los demás Androides son enteramente mecánicos, justo y como mencionas de 13 pero con la energía ilimitada de 17 y 18, después de Majin Buu meteré GT, bueno creo que es temprano para decirlo, sobre todo por el hecho de que estamos aún lejos de que eso pase jeje, pero cuando se llegue dicho momento tal vez, quizás, por qué no, bueno en Shippuden no meteré ni Súper ni GT, lo único de GT pues vendría siendo el SSJ4, nada más y de súper a la apariencia estética de Goku en ultra instinto, pero solo los ojos jeje, y con respecto a lo de la peli u ova bueno, tengo pensado hacer un spin-off que se ubique entre Los Ninjas Son y Los Ninjas Son 2: The evil darkness, pero aun no lo tengo seguro. Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate._

 _ **-Dragon Saku-**_ _Un gusto volverte a leer amigo, respondiéndote ¿Tayuya morirá? la verdad aun no sabría responderte con certeza ya que tal vez si o tal vez no, sin dudas sería interesante ese punto que me comentas jaja sin ninguna duda, pero bueno cuando nos estemos acercando al final de la historia abriré otra votación, para determinar la ultima chica harem tanto de Goku como de Gohan así como otra anterior para permitirles introducir alguna chica de otro shonen, para hacer una especie de leve multi-cross con alguna otra personaje ajen a Naruto o a Dragón Ball y con gusto la contemplare, eso si ya será decisión de ustedes votar por ella cuando se lleve a cabo dicha votación final. De nuevo saludos y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Gracias amigo, como lo he dicho no es que me interesen tanto la verdad pero si sienten que me lo merezco, pues gracias de corazón, espero disfrutes del siguiente capitulo, hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola amigo y de nuevo gracias por comentar, es verdad que Itachi hizo un lio grande en su casa y es verdad y qué bueno que a Mikoto no le paso nada, ni a ella ni a su bebé, a hora bien Danzo está jugando con fuego y piensa que no se va a quemar jeje y con respecto a tu idea, con gusto la escuchare solo que la idea de esos sellos de camuflaje es eso precisamente, que los Saiyajin no puedan encontrar a los enemigos más relevantes para la historia de lo contrario en un dos por tres se los zampan y adiós trama canoníca xD pero como te comento, con gusto te leeré para ver esa sugerencia o idea amigo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Un gusto leerte otra vez camarada así como gracias por el interés y apoyo constante, con respecto a lo que me comentas, entiendo tu punto, es verdad que los Saiyajin son una raza con especial nivel de adaptación ante las condiciones de combate, pero Danzo no lo sabe, por lo que tal vez se tope con un revés en su plan aun así, ¿Si Frost pudo envenenar a Goku con una simple aguja impregnada en veneno simple, por que no Danzo con un veneno potencializado a niveles completamente mortales para todo organismo vivo y sobre todo en grandes cantidades? Saludos y si no es de tu agrado ese "plan" que se ideo para el Son, con gusto me puedes sugerir algo diferente, que con igualmente gusto lo escuchare pues para eso estoy jeje. Nos vemos compañero y de nuevo gracias infinitas. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno no sé si será rápida la convencida de Tsunade pero de que se dará se dará jaja, un gustazo leerte amigo, disfruta de este cap. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _La verdad siempre sale a la luz, es solo cuestión de tiempo que Goku sepa sobre el pasado de Mikoto y de Itachi, ya se verá que hará este para dar con el hijo mayor de la Uchiha, claro en caso de darse dicho encuentro así como el hecho de que ya se verá de que hablaran. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos luego. Cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Es verdad, Danzo en definitiva está loco y muerto jajaja respondiendo tus preguntas amigo, ¿Karin cuando aparecerá? Creo que en el siguiente capítulo, creo no estoy seguro xD, ¿Cuándo tendrá interacción con los demás? Hasta la saga de los Androides, lo siento xDx2 jajaja A troll… ¿Cuándo tendrán participación los demás? Poco a poco, recuerda que esta historia no gira en torno a personajes secundarios amigo jeje aun que intento lo mas que puedo meter problemas que no solo sean de los Son. Gracias por entrar, leer y comentar cada capítulo, se te quiere compañero, eres grande. Hasta pronto y cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Es verdad, si los ninjas entrenan en la habitación del tiempo no duran ni una hora jajaja pero bueno, que te puedo decir que Tsunade y Jiraiya, el Sannin no es que subestime al Son, claro que no, es solo que este sabe mejor que nadie como es la rubia de grandes pechos cuando está molesta, eso es inequívoco jaja y cierto hasta Goku entendió el Rasengan mientras Naruko aun no. Gracias por el constante apoyo amigo, se te agradece. Éxitos inmensos. Adiós._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Es agradable saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, espero que eso siga siendo así en este venidero. Saludos y hasta otra._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Gracias amigo jeje bueno como lo dije antes, tal vez durante esta primer temporada ni Itachi ni Goku se encuentren cara a cara y menos con Gohan, ya verás por qué así como que espero lo entiendas, de nuevo te doy las gracias amigo y sigue disfrutando de la historia. Hasta otra. Adiós._

 _ **-autor godz-**_ _Es un gusto volver a leerte amigo, pero bueno respondiéndote, básicamente Goku se transformo en Súper Saiyajin 3 por dos razones, Orochimaru se lo pedía de forma incesante así como por lo que tú mismo mencionas, fue una especie de ataque de ego por parte del Saiyajin, aun que mas que ego yo diría que fue como una manera de decirle "Si piensas que te daré mi cuerpo estas muerto", espero haberte resuelto la duda, con respecto a Sasuke, la verdad, aun no tengo claro lo que pasara con él, tal vez siga el mismo camino o tal vez no, eso ya se verá, así como espero seguir dándome cuenta si la historia te sigue atrayendo. Nos leemos pronto._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Gracias por el "brindis" jaja la verdad esos 1000 comentarios son por que ustedes me los cedieron, si no, pues simplemente no jeje. Con respecto a tu paciencia, que bueno que la tengas aun que debo confesar que me gustaría intentar terminar esta historia ni pronto pero tampoco tan lento. Nos estamos leyendo amigo, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Hola amigo ya se te extrañaba jeje pero se entiende, el trabajo en ocasiones puede ser infernal así que no te preocupes tanto por no comentar, con que leas y dejes tu view es más que su suficiente. Los retos que los Son afrontaran en el futuro se agravaran, eso sin duda y sobre todo en el ambiente emocional jaja. Nos vemos._

 _ **-ReyEvolution-**_ _Es un placer leerte amigo, por poco y me paso tu comentario, que bueno que me fije para ver si no se me escapaba alguno jaja ya van dos veces que me pasa, pero bueno no dudes que en algún momento tanto Goten como Trunks salgan, solo que como te mencione tal vez en esta primer temporada no sea posible jeje, y con tu pregunta, pues tomando en cuenta todo, la saga de Majin Buu se ubicaría poco después de terminada la cuarta guerra ninja por lo que ya te imaginaras que falta bastante para ese momento jeje pero de que confió que se dará, se dará no te preocupes. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor del mundo y mas allá. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Tsunade junto a Jiraiya y Orochimaru es una de los tres legendarios Sannin-_

 _-Goku tiende a armar alboroto cuando no come como es debido-_

 _-Naruko esta dominando a una gran velocidad el Rasengan-_

 _-Roshi y Jiraiya guardan mucho parecido siendo su característica más pronunciada, la perversión-_

 _-Mikoto tiene miedo que Sasuke se pierda en el odio-_

 _-El báculo sagrado de Goku puede alargarse a una distancia de 384.400 kilómetros-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 45: Apuesta.**

Naruko continuaba su entrenamiento, ya había pasado un día más en la búsqueda de la mujer rubia y de grandes atributos, Goku y el Sannin vagaban por las inmediaciones de un pueblo cercano en donde la chica Uzumaki se quedo entrenando, pues el sabio de los sapos le había explicado el primer paso para dominar el Rasengan, el cual sin dudas estaba decidida a dominar, pues ya se imaginaba la cara de Gohan al enseñarle ese genial jutsu de su padre, Minato.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre- el Son mayor se quejaba tocando su estomago, pues en la mañana no había desayunado casi nada, por culpa del Sannin y de Naruko, además, de la búsqueda de Tsunade.

 _-"Kushina y Mikoto lo han acostumbrado mal…"-_ el ninja peliblanco pensaba tras escuchar la queja del Son, pues había estado así mientras caminaban, pero de repente se detuvieron haciendo que el Saiyajin chocara con la espalda del hombre confundiéndose. -Fíjate, Goku- volteando un poco a verle decía, haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros y mirara un poco apenado al Sannin.

-jaja Lo siento- se disculpo con su clásica sonrisa y rascándose su nuca con una de sus manos. -¿Qué ve?- pregunto curioso el Son mayor al ver el rostro de loco que Jiraiya había puesto, pues este se había detenido al ver a lindas señoritas modelando trajes tradicionales.

-Son hermosas…- decía limpiando la baba de su boca, pero el Saiyajin solo se confundió, también mirando hacia el frente y notando lo que el peliblanco había estado mirando.

-¿Las sandías?- pregunto ingenuo, desconcertando a su acompañante.

-¿Sandías?- este volteando la cabeza para verle preguntaba sin entender.

-Sí, las sandías…- con su mano el Son apunto a un puesto en donde vendían sandías y que curiosamente también estaban en frente de los dos adultos, más Jiraiya lo que miraba era lo que estaba al lado.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Y más considerando las dos hermosas mujeres que tienes- dándose una palmada en la cara, el Sannin decía, confundiendo aun más al Saiyajin.

-¿Bellas mujeres? ¡Oh! se refiere a Kushina-chan y a Mikoto-chan- el Saiyajin era lento para captar esas cosas, aun que no tanto considerando todas las noches ocupadas que ya había vivido junto a esas dos.

-Si a ellas… Por cierto…- de repente, el ninja se giraba para ver completamente al Son.

-¿Si?- este pregunto al ver el rostro un poco serio del Sannin.

-¿De verdad las quieres?- ya fuera de toda perversión o alguna conversación dirigida a esos temas preguntaba, haciendo que de nueva cuenta el Son se confundiese.

-¿Qué si las quiero…?- pensó por unos momentos su respuesta, a la vez que Jiraiya no dejaba de verle. -¡Claro que sí! Son muy buenas conmigo, por no decir que son las mejores a la hora de prepararme de comer-

 _-"Vaya, a este tonto lo enredaron con la comida"-_ volvía a pensar el Sannin al creer que Goku solo pensaba en eso. -Pues me alegro por que Kushina es una persona muy querida para mí- esa fue la respuesta que el sabio ermitaño había dicho, guardándose sus pensamientos solo para él.

-No se preocupe, siempre la protegeré a ella y a Mikoto-chan- con un pulgar arriba el Son volvía a sonreír, haciendo que Jiraiya se resignara, en ocasiones el Saiyajin mayor podía ser un completo cabeza hueca, aun que debía reconocer que era una gran persona.

Después de eso los dos adultos se dirigieron a un bar para comer algo, pues el Son estaba insistiendo tanto que estaba incordiando al Sannin, solo que este le advirtió que no podría comer tanto, siendo que el Saiyajin a regañadientes acepto. Ya dentro del bar, mientras, Goku comía, Jiraiya se centro en pedir información sobre Tsunade, pero lamentablemente casi nadie pudo darle información, a excepción de un hombre que estaba sentado al pie la barra del establecimiento. -Yo si se quién es esa mujer- decía este dando un gran sorbo a su vaso con agua ardiente, al escuchar esto, el ninja de melena blanca se acerco para ver si le sacaba más información.

-¿De verdad amigo? No sabe la ayuda que me daría si usted me dijera en donde esta- con una gran sonrisa, Jiraiya miraba aquel tipo que había hablado, mirando la fotografía de la rubia la cual portaba en una de sus manos.

-Bueno, la última vez que la vi estaba en el pueblo Tanzaku- respondía dejando su vaso sobre la barra, haciendo que el sabio de los sapos sonriese aun más, pues por fin daba con la escurridiza mujer.

-Gracias amigo…- después de dar las gracias, el Sannin se dirigió hacia donde estaba Goku comiendo, para ver como este estaba peleando con un mesero.

-¡Suelte ese plato, no es para usted!- el Son mayor se había terminado sus raciones, pero al ver como un mesero pasaba a su lado con varios platos de comida pues el hambre le hizo creer que esa comida era para él.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, cabeza de chorlito?!- decía con enfado Jiraiya retirando al mesero de Goku.

-Pero es que tengo hambre…- fue la excusa del Son, mientras todas las personas comenzaron a ver el alboroto.

-Vámonos de aquí- Jiraiya empujando al Son mayor hablaba a la vez que Goku solo se dejo empujar al no entender nada, una vez en la calle, el sabio pervertido, volvió a regañar al Saiyajin, ese hombre se comportaba como un niño, claro cuando la situación estaba completamente calmada.

 **-*Greerr*-** el estomago del Saiyajin exigió más alimento, haciendo que el ninja ermitaño suspirara completamente rendido.

-Creo que vamos a tardar un poco más en ir por Tsunade…- fue el comentario de este al ver la situación, pues a pesar de haber conseguido información tendrían que esperarse hasta que el Saiyajin mayor comiera hasta el hartazgo, a la vez que en las afueras, Naruko entrenaba sin descanso su Rasengan.

* * *

En Konoha, Kushina ayudaba a Mikoto a entrar a la casa de Goku junto a varias maletas, gracias a los destrozos de su casa por los ataques de Sasuke había decidido mudarse de forma definitiva a la casa de su futuro esposo, solo esperaba que no le molestara. -Tranquila, ya todo está bien- la pelirroja le decía a su amiga de mirada oscura dejando la ultima maleta en la habitación de invitados, pues de momento ahí dejaría sus cosas.

Mikoto por su parte se sentó sobre el sofá blanco de la casa, suspirando y mirando el techo de la vivienda, pensando en lo que había pasado el día de ayer, así como teniendo presente a Itachi y la breve pelea con Sasuke. _-"¿Por qué?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente ante lo que había vivido, no había salido lesionada de ningún tipo, ni ella ni Sasuke, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su hijo estaba en una especie de coma producto del enfrentamiento con el Uchiha mayor, en eso, su amiga pelirroja también se aproximo hacia donde esta estaba ganándose su mirada.

-¿Estas pensando en lo que paso?- preguntaba está mirando el semblante decaído de su amiga.

-Con lo que paso me doy cuenta que Sasuke aun quiere vengarse de Itachi… Tengo miedo, Kushina, miedo de que Sasuke se pierda- con un poco de dolor y varias lagrimas en sus mejillas, Mikoto se abrazo a Kushina la cual con calidez correspondió el abrazo, en esos momentos necesitaba sentir los brazos fuertes de Goku, pero lamentablemente no estaba, así como el mismo Gohan que aun no volvía de su misión.

 _-"Mikoto…"-_ la pelirroja Uzumaki nombraba a su amiga dentro de su mente apretando el abrazo que compartían. _-"Debes confiar en ese bebé, el es la clave para que Sasuke-kun no se pierda"-_ termino de pensar la mujer de mirada azul, separándose de su amiga para levantarse del sofá siendo seguida con la mirada de esta. -Ven, necesitas descansar después de la "mudanza"- extendiendo su mano, Kushina volvió ayudar a su amiga para que esta se levantase, cosa que hizo.

Con paso lento las dos mujeres entraron a la habitación de Goku, en donde Mikoto se recostó sobre la cama del Son, aspirando el aroma de este entre las sabanas. -Goku-kun…- decía apretando su cuerpo en contra del colchón y las sabanas, siendo observada por la Uzumaki mayor.

 _-"Vuelve pronto, te necesitamos"-_ ese nuevo pensamiento atravesó la mente de la mujer teniendo muy presente lo que se estaba viviendo.

* * *

Kirigakure: Torre Kage.

-Mizukage, Mei Terumi…- en la sala de reuniones de la niebla, Mei estaba esperando a que la "despidieran" pues esa había sido su decisión para estar con Goku. -Después de un exhaustivo análisis de las razones presentadas para su renuncia llegamos a la decisión de concedérsela, a partir de hoy deja de ser la quinta Mizukage de Kirigakure- terminaba de hablar el anciano líder del consejo, a Mei que había esbozado una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pues de inmediato arreglaría cosas menores para irse. -Además, también a petición de Kaichiro hemos decidido permitirle salir de la aldea- otro anciano decía, alegrando enormemente a la mujer de mirada verde.

 _-"Gracias, Kaichiro"-_ pensaba agradeciendo el gesto de su "hermano".

-Solo queremos que sepa que en caso de algo, le aremos llamar, pues después de todo sigue siendo una de las ninjas más fuertes de esta aldea- volvía a hablar el líder, observando como Mei se levantaba de su asiento.

-Como ordene, honorable consejo- haciendo una reverencia la castaña se giraba para retirarse pues tendría mucho que equipar, a hora solo faltaba que Goku le aceptase, con paso lento se retiro de la mirada de los del consejo, que aun temían haberse equivocado con cederle el puesto a otro, no dudaban de su poder, era solo que ese hombre era completamente impulsivo y terco. Fuera de la torre, Ao y Chojuro junto a Kaichiro la esperaban, este último ya portaba el atuendo clásico de los Kage´s. -Mei-sama- haciendo una reverencia, Ao saludaba siendo seguido por Chojuro.

-No es necesario que hagan eso, después de todo ya no soy la Mizukage- con una sonrisa serena la mujer decía, haciendo que los dos guardaespaldas dejaran de hacer aquella reverencia.

-Sí, está bien-

-¿Así que ya te vas a ir, Mei?- Kaichiro preguntaba a la mujer que con aun con aquella sonrisa cálida en sus labios también le miro.

-Así es, Kaichiro… O perdón, así es Mizukage-sama- fue la respuesta que este recibió.

-Solo espero que ese tonto te valore y te haga feliz- en modo de amenaza decía, apretando su puño derecho.

 _-"Lo que más me preocupa es como va a reaccionar cuando me mire en su casa_ "- fue lo que pensó ella al imaginarse la cara del Son cuando la encontrara junto con Mikoto y Kushina.

-Mei…- Kaichiro llamo a la mujer que le volvía a ver, pues había desviado su mirada al pensar en lo anterior.

-Solo quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar con la aldea y conmigo- extendió su mano en frente de la mujer la cual la estrecho en un saludo y una despedida.

-Claro, Kaichiro, gracias- cerrando su ojo visible la mujer intensifico su sonrisa, mientras, el viento movía su largo y puntiagudo cabello castaño, pues una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaría en breve.

* * *

Horas después: Cerca de la frontera del país del fuego.

Naruko, Jiraiya y Goku ya estaban listos para continuar su búsqueda de Tsunade, la chica rubia ya había logrado dominar la primer etapa del entrenamiento, mientras, la segunda también ya casi la tenía solo que aun le faltaba. Durante el viaje al pueblo Tanzaku, Goku les fue contando más cosas sobre su mundo a Naruko y a Jiraiya, entrando a un tema que le pareció especialmente gracioso.

-Usted se parece mucho a mi maestro- de repente decía el Saiyajin confundiendo a Jiraiya que iba a su lado.

-¿A tu maestro?-

-Sí, ambos tienen la manía de ver a mujeres jóvenes- ese comentario del Son hizo que el Sannin callera al suelo estilo anime, pero rápidamente se recompuso de aquello.

-Entonces, ¿El maestro de Goku-sensei también es un pervertido?- Naruko que también caminaba pregunto a Goku que le miro, más el ninja con sandalias de madera se molesto.

-¡No soy un pervertido, niña!- con voz grave y molesta, gritaba haciendo reír al Son mayor.

-jaja No se enoje, Jiraiya- Goku intentaba controlar el enojo cómico del otro adulto que como podía se intentaba mantener sereno.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me moleste cuando esta chiquilla me falta al respeto?- con aun voz molesta, el Sannin le preguntaba a Goku el cual poniendo sus dos manos en frente de él, hizo un gesto adicional para calmar al hombre mayor.

-Vamos es solo una niña jeje-

Suspiro cansado el sabio de los sapos ante la respuesta que Goku le había dado. -Son igual de tontos-

Después de esas palabras un poco subidas de tono, continuaron caminando por el camino, pues el pueblo Tanzaku estaba aun un poco lejos de donde estaban, mientras llegaban, Naruko seguiría practicando su jutsu para de esta forma dominarlo.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Laboratorios subterráneos de la Androide 21.

Las luces permanecían apagadas, mientras, varios paneles lanzaban distintas luces de diferentes colores, mas en estos se podían leer distintos estados de quienes las cámaras tenían dentro. "Carga completada: Numero: 13" decía uno, mientras, otro, "Carga al 85 porciento: Numero: 19" y así respectivamente. Mientras en la capsula de la Androide 21 algo raro estaba pasando, de nuevo.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, a la final, la Androide 21 o "Jade" tiene un comportamiento frio y cruel en el videojuego en el cual debuto producto de su entidad malvada, por lo que en esta historia esa actitud se deberá a los traumas que le provoco Maki al momento de obligarla a convertirse en una Androide, pero una vez que pase lo que tenga que pasar, será como su parte buena en el mismo videojuego en el cual sale, un tanto tímida y romántica sobre todo con Goku. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"¡Noooo…! ¡Papá…!"-_ soñaba está, moviéndose un poco dentro de la cámara de sueño en donde estaba, pues al parecer su memoria se "reactivaba" otra vez.

 _-"Descuida, con esto estamos a un paso más cerca de matar a Goku…"-_

 _-"¡Papá! ¡Noooo!"-_ la voz de Maki razonaba en la cabeza de la Androide, recordando el cómo se había "ofrecido" voluntariamente para el plan de su padre, resultando que no era así.

 _-"Poder… El aberrante poder… ¡Voy a destruir el poder de Son Goku!"-_ de repente la tapa de la capsula en donde dormía salió volando, destrozando la pared que tenía en frente. **-*¡CRAASH!*-** se escucho al impactar la tapa y enterrarse en el concreto de la pared. -Son Goku…- con su voz suave y casi llorando, cayó de rodillas al suelo, solo para después ver con ira la capsula en donde descansaba su reconstruido padre, es decir, el Androide 20. Se levanto del piso, mientras las luces se encendían, camino con cuidado posicionándose en frente de la capsula, mirando el rostro viejo y senil de quien creía la quería, pues por alguna extraña razón había recuperado de nuevo un poco de su memoria antes de que esta supuesta mente hubiera sido borrada por ese mismo doctor.

-¡Por tu culpa, Son Goku! ¡Por tu culpa soy una maldita Androide! ¡Mi propio padre me convirtió en una Androide por tu culpa!- grito la chica sin dejar de ver a través del cristal el rostro de Gero, siendo que en la entrada del laboratorio, sus Androides asistentes entraban para ver qué cosa estaba causando el repentino alboroto.

-Lady 21- decía Numero 5 al reconocer a su ama. La chica voltio a verle a él y al otro pequeño asistente, el Androide numero 6, que también le miraba con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

-La operación iniciara pronto- decía de repente un poco agitada, sorprendiendo aun más a sus asistentes.

Un rato más tarde, la Androide había terminado de reparar su cámara de dormir, solo un par de días más, solo eso, y una vez que se terminaran de cargar las unidades de poder de 19 y 20 su "venganza" por fin comenzaría, aun expresando molestia miro a sus dos pequeños subordinados que estaban un poco inquietos al ver el gran hueco en la pared por el gran movimiento que había hecho la científica al despertar de su letargo, les observo a la vez que se volvía a introducir a su cámara reparada. -Activen el temporizador para un promedio de una a dos semanas, en ese tiempo la carga de poder de 19 y mi padre habrá terminado, quiero que se me despierte cuando eso pase- hablaba un poco molesta, pues su mente había presenciado cosas que supuestamente habían sido borradas hace mucho tiempo.

-Como ordene, lady- Numero 6 respondía un poco temeroso, observando como la compuerta de la reparada cámara de sueño de su ama se cerraba con ella en su interior.

Después de esto, simplemente los dos pequeños androides hicieron lo que la chica les había ordenado, activando el "despertador" para dentro de una o dos semanas terrestres, que traducido al planeta shinobi también serian esa misma cantidad o tal vez un poco más o menos, considerando las distancias de ambos planetas. Las luces se apagaron de nuevo, a la vez que los dos asistentes de 21 salían de la habitación, pues no querían que su jefa se despertara de nuevo o de lo contrario hasta ellos saldrían perdiendo si era así.

 _-"¿Quieres venganza, papá…? ¡Te daré venganza! ¡Mi venganza!"-_ ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica de largo cabello castaño antes de volver a entrar en una especie de letargo o sueño.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Horas después.

Ya habían pasado varias horas de viaje, en las cuales Naruko había sido capaz de avanzar en su dominio del Rasengan, para sorpresa de los dos adultos que le acompañaban, en especial Jiraiya que no se esperaba que esa "chiquilla latosa" dominara tan rápido el jutsu de su padre, aun que aun no lo perfeccionaba, claro.

Las puertas al pueblo Tanzaku se miraban por fin, pues a paso lento por fin habían logrado llegar, después de eso, los tres shinobi de la hoja caminaban por las calles del pueblo observando hacia todos lados en un intento de querer dar con esa testaruda mujer rubia y de mirada color canela.

-Tengo hambre…- se quejo Naruko, sobando su estomago, la chica por estar entrenando no había comido tanto como Goku el cual para su suerte si había logrado comer hasta llenarse a costa de dejar varios puestos de comida en bancarrota.

Jiraiya se detuvo, haciendo que tanto Goku como Naruko también lo hicieran, pues miro un bar en el cual podían comer algo ya que el también tenía algo de hambre, así que, ¿Por qué no?

-Comamos aquí…- apuntando con uno de sus dedos, el Sannin de los sapos hablaba, haciendo que la chica rubia se exaltara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero comer en un basurero!- un poco molesta fue la respuesta de Naruko haciendo reír un poco a Goku por la energía que esa pequeña tenia para quejarse.

-jeje No te enojes, Naruko-chan- Goku intento calmar a la rubia que le miraba no muy convencida de la decisión de su padrino.

-Cállate, niña, solo mantente callada y junto a mí y Goku…- con voz pesada y un poco fastidiada el peliblanco entro primero, siendo seguido por la Uzumaki menor que con un puchero obedecía, mientras, el Son mayor se quedaba hasta atrás, entrando a la ultima.

-Tsunade-sama no debería tomar tanto…- la acompañante de Tsunade le pedía que cesara en su borrachera pues la tercer Sannin estaba bebiendo su tan amado sake, pero en eso alzando la vista hacia la entrada pudo ver como un rostro conocido se presentaba frente a ella.

-Mmm…- entre cerró los ojos al verle, mientras, aquel tipo también lo hacía.

-¡Tsunade!- exclamo de repente, Jiraiya, exaltando a Naruko y a Goku que también miraron como el ninja de cabello blanco apuntaba de forma acusadora a la mujer que se levantaba de golpe de su asiento al ella también reconocer quien le había llamado de forma tan repentina.

-¡Jiraiya! ¿Eres tú?- preguntaba la mujer de grandes atributos mirando como el mencionado se acercaba y sonreía al por fin encontrarse a quien buscaba.

-Vaya por fin te encontramos…- sin perder su sonrisa, el viejo hombre respondía a la vez que Naruko observaba con especial atención a la mujer rubia en frente de ella.

 _-"¿Esa mujer es Tsunade? Claro Ero-sennin toda una anciana"-_ pensó la chica observando los grandes atributos que la mujer tenía, siendo muy, pero muy superiores a los suyos, claro considerando la gran diferencia de edades que habían entre ellas dos.

Momentos después:

Los cuatro adultos y Naruko ya estaban sentados en frente de Shizune y Tsunade que les observaban con atención, la mujer de cabellos rubios había pasado su mirada por Naruko y después en Goku, pero no les hizo el mayor caso posible, pues siendo francos le importaban muy poco esos que acompañaban a su ex compañero de equipo. -¿Qué quieren?- preguntaba con desgano tomando de su copa con ansia e impaciencia ante la presencia de aquellos que la encontraron.

-Tsunade, supongo que ya debes saber lo que le paso a la aldea de la hoja- Jiraiya hablaba con seriedad mirando a la mujer, a la vez que Shizune con Tonton la mascota de Tsunade, la cerdita no dejaba de olfatear a Goku, el cual miraba con especial atención a esta a la vez que esbozo una sonrisa al ver como el animal estaba "interesado" en él. -jeje- soltó aquella risa el Saiyajin ante la mirada de Shizune.

 _-"¿Quién es este hombre?" -_ se preguntaba la morocha de forma interna observando los gestos un tanto infantiles del Son.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero tampoco es que me importe…- respondía con desgano la Sannin medica, sacando de entre su ropa una baraja inglesa la cual comenzó a barajear ante la mirada de Jiraiya y Naruko que comía un poco de sushi.

-Orochimaru la ataco…- fue conciso el peliblanco, notando como la rubia había dejado de barajear los naipes por un mísero instante a la par que se sobresaltaba un poco pero de inmediato volvió a comportarse normalmente, dejando la baraja en medio de la mesa para que Jiraiya la "partiera".

-Vaya, que pena que nuestro viejo amigo la atacara…- fue el único comentario que la mujer decía con respecto a lo que le acababan de decir, a la vez que el Sannin del monte Myoboku "partía" los naipes para jugar un poco de póquer.

 _-"Orochimaru… Es ese mismo tipo que ataco a Sasuke antes, ¿No?"-_ Naruko que escuchaba atenta miraba a su padrino que tomaba las características cinco cartas para comenzar a jugar junto a Tsunade.

-Voy a ir al grano, Tsunade. Sarutobi-sensei ha decidido darte el puesto de quinto Hokage- eso hizo que la mujer mirara en la más absoluta sorpresa al hombre de cabello blanco, pues no pensaba que le dijeran eso.

-¿Sarutobi-sensei se retira…?- preguntaba para después volver a ver su mano y notar si le habían salido buenas cartas o no.

-Así es, Tsunade Senju, eres la más apta para ser la quinta Hokage de la aldea de la hoja- volvía a corroborar Jiraiya notando la mirada de la mujer clavada en sus cartas, en silencio, sin hacer un movimiento aparente, notando como le estaban saliendo unas excelentes cartas, tal vez para hacer una quintilla o por lo menos dos pares de ases.

Suspiro cansada, dejando caer las cartas sobre la mesa ante el asombro de sus acompañantes, pues al final le había salido una carta mala por lo que toda su mano se había visto perjudicada.

-Declino…- decía tan de repente que sorprendió aun más a quienes le miraban, pues hasta ese mismo instante Goku y Naruko se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación entre los dos Sannin. -Ser Hokage es un juego peligroso, creo que Sarutobi-sensei por fin se dio cuenta de eso- con un poco de voz engreída la mujer terminaba de hablar, ante la mirada ya molesta de Naruko, pues escucharla decir eso de su sueño la había hecho enojar.

-Como veo sigues igual que siempre…- Jiraiya también dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa se acomodaba en su asiento, a la vez que Tsunade retomaba la palabra.

-La vida te enseña a no tener sueños tontos… Ser Hokage, es un sueño tonto- con aun aquel tono arrogante la mujer rubia daba un gran sorbo a la ultima botella de sake que había sobre la mesa, pero en eso un fuerte azote se escucho sobre la mesa.

 **-*¡pam!*-**

Pues Naruko había sido quien lo había dado. -¡Esperen…!- con voz fuerte la chica se dirigía a Jiraiya que miraba como Tsunade terminaba de tomarse el sake restante. -¡¿Está diciendo que esta mujer va a ser la quinta Hokage?!- sin creérselo, se levantaba de donde estaba sentada, pues se había molestado al saber que Jiraiya le había "ocultado" esa información.

-Cálmate…- seriamente el hombre de cabellera blanca se dirigió a la chica que continuaba mirándolos molesta.

-¡No, Ero-sennin! ¡Debe estar bromeando!- fue cuando Goku poso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la chica haciendo que esta le mirara.

-Tranquila…- el Son intento calmarla, siendo que la muchacha continuaba mirándolo.

-Goku-sensei…- respondió sorprendida por la calma que estaba presentando el Saiyajin, obedeciendo la oji azul se volvió a sentar, pues había actuado como actúa un hijo siendo calmado por su padre, aun que no lo iba a ser a grandes rasgos, ni genético ni político siquiera.

-¿Quién es esa chiquilla que te acompaña y ese hombre?- Tsunade preguntaba observando al par, tanto a la Uzumaki como al Son.

-Ella es Naruko Uzumaki…- fueron las primeras palabras de Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a la Senju.

 _-"¿Ella es la hija de Kushina y Minato…?"-_ pensaba la mujer al haber escuchado las palabras de su compañero Sannin.

-Y él es Son Goku… Un guerrero extremadamente poderoso- Jiraiya mirando al mencionado lo presentaba, haciendo que a hora las dos mujeres le miraran.

-¡Em!, ¿Guerrero extremadamente poderoso? No digas estupideces viejo tonto- incrédula la rubia se mofaba de las palabras de Jiraiya que estaba tranquilo en su lugar, pues a leguas se notaba que la mujer no le había creído.

-Si no me crees, déjame decirte que él está contemplado como Hokage también, solo que es tan distraído que no quiere el puesto- revelaba con una sonrisa el Sannin, haciendo que el Son riera y se rascara la nuca.

-jaja Es verdad, me han ofrecido ser Hokage, pero yo no entiendo nada de eso- parecía sincero en sus palabras, impresionando a Shizune y a Tsunade.

 _-"¿Tan poderoso es…?"-_

-*oink*- Shizune y Tonton miraban con asombro al Saiyajin que continuaba riendo despreocupado.

-" _Este idiota se parece a mi abuelo al menos en sus risas tontas"-_ fue lo que pensó Tsunade al recordar la también actitud despreocupada de su abuelo Hashirama pero también sabiendo lo endemoniadamente poderoso que fue como ninja.

-Más le vale creer, Goku-sensei es tan poderoso que el solo detuvo a los invasores- apuntando con uno de sus dedos, Naruko también entraba a la conversación.

-Eso es imposible, un solo hombre contra un ejército, es sencillamente impensable- aun exceptiva la mujer de mirada café observaba a Goku que ya había dejado de reír y solo miraba un poco curioso a la mujer.

-Si no cree que soy fuerte, la reto a una pelea- sonriendo confiado el Son de repente decía, haciendo que de inmediato Jiraiya y Naruko le miraran.

-¿Estás seguro…?- con una sonrisa confiada Tsunade se miro interesada por comprobar si era verdad que ese tipo de cabellos puntiagudos y desordenados era lo que Jiraiya decía que era. -No quiero que después te arrepientas y termine matándote…- se levanto de su lugar sin dejar de ver confiada a Goku que también lo había hecho, pero no solo ellos, si no también Shizune se levanto de su asiento con la cerdita Tonton aun en sus brazos.

-Espere, Tsunade-sama, ¿De verdad no pensara en enfrentar a este hombre?- hacia aquella pregunta con un tono alarmado, pues de simplemente ver los músculos de los brazos descubiertos del Son la hacían creer que tal vez, Tsunade se había metido en una pelea que tal vez no ganaría.

-No te metas, Shizune… Es más… ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante?- aun confiada Tsunade se dirigía a Goku que se había confundido con aquellas últimas palabras de la rubia.

-¿Más interesante…?- haciendo aquella pregunta, Goku se rascaba su cabeza al no entender que era lo que quería decir la mujer de grandes pechos con aquello.

-Sí, más interesante. Hagamos una apuesta- esbozando una sonrisa aun mayor la mujer terminaba de decirle al azabache Son lo que harían.

-Claro, por qué no- fue la respuesta relajada del Saiyajin, pues a decir verdad no le importaba apostar.

-Si yo gano… Me vas a dar ese bastón que llevas en tu espalda…- apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha, Tsunade le decía al Saiyajin que ladeaba su cabeza hacia atrás mirando su báculo sagrado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi báculo sagrado…?!- hablaba con sorpresa el Son, haciendo que Jiraiya y Naruko se confundiesen, pues parecía alarmado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perderlo?- casi burlándose la Sannin retaba al Saiyajin, el cual se torno dudoso si hacerlo o no, pero después recordó que tan importante era ese báculo para él así que no debía pensarlo, simplemente no debía hacerlo ante algo tan simbólico para él.

-Lo siento pero no puedo apostarlo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco fastidiada Tsunade, pues a simple vista ese "báculo sagrado" como ese hombre le llamaba se miraba valioso.

-Este báculo es uno de los regalos de mi abuelito, no puedo apostarlo, es muy importante para mí- revelaba el Son, tomándolo y sacándolo de su pequeña funda mostrándolo al resto.

 _[Nota del autor: Sabemos lo sagradas que son las cosas de su abuelo Gohan para Goku, así que Tsunade no se te hizo jeje. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"¿Su abuelito…?"-_ Naruko sin dejar de ver al Son mayor pensaba, pues era la primera vez que ella escuchaba decir aquello al futuro esposo de su madre.

-Está bien, ¿Que apuestas?- cruzándose de brazos la ninja medico esperaba una respuesta del Saiyajin que se volvía a rascar su cabeza pensando que apostar.

 _-"No se me ocurre nada…"-_ pensaba un poco fastidiado, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente. _-"¡Ya se! Apostare la computadora de Gohan, solo espero que no se enoje, pero de verdad quiero pelear con esta mujer y ver si están fuerte como Jiraiya me dijo que lo era"-_ esbozando una gran sonrisa el Son por fin había encontrado una cosa para apostar. -¿Qué te parece una computadora?- hablaba de nuevo dirigiéndose Tsunade que parpadeo un poco antes de hablar otra vez.

-¿Una computadora…? ¿Y la tienes aquí?-

-No, pero si me ganas iré de inmediato por ella a la aldea- respondía alegre el Son, confundiendo aun más a la mujer, pero bueno, lo haría, después de todo, necesitaba estirar un poco sus músculos.

-Está bien, Son Goku… No pienses que me intimidas solo por que estas musculoso, te arrepentirás por haber retado a la Sannin más poderosa y hermosa del mundo-

 _-"Y aquí vamos de nuevo"-_ Jiraiya pensaba observando cómo se estaban dando los hechos.

-Si pierdo, aceptare ser Hokage, ¡Te doy mi palabra!- confiada Tsunade salía a la calle, siendo seguida por una asustada Shizune y su mascota. -Goku-sensei, gánele a esa mujer tan engreída- la pequeña Uzumaki le pedía al Son que le sonrió tras verle.

-jeje Claro, Naruko-chan-

Una vez fuera del establecimiento, es decir, en la calle, Goku le había pedido a Tsunade pelear en otro lugar, ya que este quería ver todo el poder de la mujer, siendo que a la final acepto esa rara petición, ya que después de todo no pensaba pelear enserio, claramente subestimando al Saiyajin otra cosa era Shizune que se miraba muy temerosa por la pelea que se daría, después de caminar un poco salieron del pueblo, encontrándose en una gran y amplia zona despejada, en esta el Saiyajin comenzó a estirar sus músculos para entrar en calor, pues aun que el mismo no iba a pelear enserio si quería que Tsunade lo hiciera, como queriendo conocer toda la fuerza de la mujer, no pelearían a muerte solo que quería ver como la rubia desplegaba su fuerza en contra de él.

-¿Lista…?- con una sonrisa el Son que miraba fijamente a su adversaria decía, haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño un poco, pues parecía que la estaba provocando.

-Sera mejor que no te confíes, no conoces lo que es capaz de hacer una Sannin molesta- fueron las palabras de respuesta que la rubia uso para el Son que no desistió en su sonrisa seria así como en su propia mirada.

 _-"Tsunade-sama no lo haga…"-_ Shizune se miraba muy preocupada por su señora, pues algo le daba muy mala espina sobre se hombre musculoso y con expresiones relajadas pero a la vez serias.

-¡AAAAAH!- Tsunade fue la primera en hacer su primer movimiento, pues de inmediato levanto uno de sus pies azotándolo con fuerza en contra del suelo. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La fractura del suelo fue asombrosa, pues aplico una inmensa presión contra este, creando un quiebre tremendo en este dirigiéndose al Son que solo salto hacia un lado, pero este también se había sorprendido al ver el poder destructivo de la mujer. -¡Vaya si que es fuerte!- admitió el Son, al ver la fractura en el suelo.

-¡Y rápida…!- de repente Tsunade emergía entre el polvo, "sorprendiendo" a Goku que no esperaba que la mujer fuera tan veloz como para alcanzarlo rápidamente. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** lanzando un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del Saiyajin, Tsunade sonrió, pero poco le duro dicha sonrisa al ver como el Son había detenido sorpresivamente su ataque.

-¡Sin duda eres buena!- con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Goku salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco de su adversaria que se había quedado sorprendida al ver como alguien había detenido uno de sus golpes.

-¡Detuvo un golpe de Tsunade-sama!- completamente asombrada Shizune decía, apretando a Tonton en contra de su pecho producto de la impresión.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Impactando con fuerza la tierra, Tsunade levanto cientos de fragmentos de roca, ante el asombro de los demás, pero era inútil, pues Goku parecía solo jugar con la rubia.

-¡Esto es divertido!- riendo Goku, esquivaba todos los golpes que Tsunade le lanzaba, la cual estaba furiosa por no poder darle al menos un golpe.

-¡Maldición…! ¡Quédate…! ¡Quietoooooooo!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Con todas sus fuerzas, volvió a dar un puñetazo la Senju, pero fue en vano, pues Goku simplemente retrocedió hacia atrás, mirando como un gran radio alrededor de Tsunade se hundía y descomponía por toda la fuerza aplicada. -¡Eres asombrosa, Tsunade!- levitando un poco y de brazos cruzados el Son decía, haciendo que Tsunade se quedara completamente estupefacta ante lo que miraba.

-¿A caso puede volar? No, ¡Es un truco!- se decía a si misma mirando como el Saiyajin volvía a descender al suelo.

-Perdón jeje se que es trampa por que tú no puedes volar pero si me dabas con ese golpe si me hubiera dolido jeje- rascándose su nuca se excusaba el pelinegro.

-A hora si, peleare contigo de "igual a igual"- pues el Son adecuo su Ki para estar a la par de Tsunade, esa pelea se había tornado un poco divertida para él así que decidió alargarla un poco.

-¡Son Goku no te vuelvas a burlar de mi…!- estérica, Tsunade se lanzo al ataque, mientras, el mencionado se ponía en pose de pelea para aguardar su nuevo embate.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Goku bloqueaba de forma totalmente fácil los golpes que Tsunade le daba. La mujer de grandes pechos se estaba desesperando al ver que no podía darle un mísero golpe.

-Como creí, el Taijutsu de Tsunade es nulo contra Goku, al ser más rápido y fuerte era de esperarse- cruzado de brazos, Jiraiya hablaba, a la vez que Shizune se acercaba hacia donde estaba este y Naruko.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué dejo que pelearan?- preguntaba un poco molesta la morocha al ver como su "señora" había sido "timada".

-No te preocupes, Shizune… Goku jamás le haría daño, claro a menos que se lo merezca-

Mientras ellos dos conversaban la arremetida furiosa de la rubia en contra del azabache continuaba, aplastando rocas, destrozando el suelo por completo, patadas contundentes que eran detenidas con una facilidad pasmante, pues Tsunade Senju se estaba mirando aterradoramente superada por un y cito, "Idiota sonriente cabeza de puerco espín", En su propio campo: La fuerza.

Detenía sus golpes en contra del Son, el cual le miraba un poco confundido por que la mujer había dejado de atacarlo, se miraba ya cansada, pues todos sus golpes habían sido, hasta ese momento, en vano. -¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntaba con mal genio la mujer, mirando como el Saiyajin se limpiaba un poco de polvo que tenía en uno de sus hombros.

-Un Saiyajin…- respondió sin hacer mucho caso al rostro impresionado y un poco confundido de la mujer.

-¿Un Saiyajin?- púes no entendía a lo que aquel y repito "Idiota sonriente" Se refería con esas palabras.

-Sí, veras, yo no soy de este mundo… Vengo de un mundo llamado tierra…- le explico el Son haciéndola quedar en un aparente shock, pues, ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo ese idiota? Se estaba burlando de ella, eso debía ser.

-¡¿Crees que me voy a creer esas tonterías que dices?!- Tsunade completamente colérica grito al Saiyajin haciendo que este se encogiera de brazos.

-No es necesario que te enojes…- un tanto cómico el Son no pudo esconder ese miedo innato a las mujeres con carácter fuerte, siempre y cuando estas fueran buenas y al no sentir malas intenciones en la mujer que tenía en frente deducía que solo era mal carácter, solo eso.

Cansada de escuchar tanta tontería, cargo casi todo su chakra en una de sus manos, pues daría un golpe final para ver si era tan fuerte ese tonto que volvía a sonreír después de haber sido regañado por ella. -Si realmente eres tan fuerte, soportaras este golpe… ¡Te reto a dejar que te golpe y no detenerme!- grito la mujer llamando la atención de su protegida, de Jiraiya y de Naruko.

-No, Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué va hacer?- con un semblante preocupado la mujer de cabello negro hablaba, pues estaba preocupada de lo que haría la rubia.

-Está bien, voy a dejar que me golpees con todas tus fuerzas en… Mi mejilla derecha- dejándola al descubierto, el Son le dio "entrada" libre a Tsunade para que impactara con todas sus fuerzas la mejilla indicada del Saiyajin, sorprendiendo incluso a esta.

-Espero que estés listo por que aquí voy- tras decir esas últimas palabras, la mujer tomando velocidad corrió hacia Goku que esperaba el golpe.

- _"Solo elevare mi Ki un poco, ya que si puedo sentir un gran poder en su puño"_ \- pensó dándose cuenta de la cantidad de chakra que la mujer había concentrado en ese último ataque.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito la mujer a escasos centímetros de asestar su último puñetazo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*- -*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El impacto en contra de la mejilla fue tal, que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra alrededor de donde Tsunade le había asestado al Saiyajin, a la vez que el viento generado también fue mucho.

-Te pasas, Tsunade…- fue la expresión del Sannin de los sapos tapando sus ojos por el viento y polvo levantados.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Shizune tapándose un poco sus ojos miraba todo el entorno cubierto por polvo, así como el mismo Jiraiya y Naruko.

-¡Goku-sensei!- la chica de mirada azul grito al no ver nada, pues se había preocupado por su "sensei" a pesar de sentir a la perfección su Ki, el cual no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

No fue hasta que el polvo se comenzó a disipar, dejando ver a un Goku sonriente con Tsunade entre sus brazos, pues la mujer se había desmayado de tan fuerte impacto en contra del Saiyajin que si se estaba doliendo un poco de su mejilla.

-¡Rayos! Si pega duro…- dijo para sí moviendo su mejilla adolorida, pues subestimo a la futura Hokage de la hoja, pero aun así había ganado su apuesta, ese hecho era ineludible.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- sin perder tiempo, Shizune se echo a correr hacia donde Goku con Tsunade en brazos estaba llegando muy alarmada.

-No te preocupes, se desmayo por el golpe que me dio jaja- esbozando una gran sonrisa el Saiyajin respondía, ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer de cabellera negra.

-¿A caso usted es así de feliz siempre?- preguntaba la chica al ver el casi eterno humor del Son mayor.

-Pues siempre procuro serlo jeje- fue la respuesta un poco avergonzada de este ante lo que Shizune le había dicho.

Jiraiya y Naruko también llegaban, pero en especial la rubia miraba con extremo asombro lo que había pasado. -Eso fue increíble, Goku-sensei, la derroto sin hacer nada- con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la Uzumaki menor decía.

-Al parecer ganaste la apuesta…- también sonriente, Jiraiya hablaba, pues a hora su ex compañera debía respetar el trato y regresar con ellos para convertirse en Hokage.

-Bueno aun que gane no podo evitar no estar feliz, pues ella es muy fuerte y con un mal genio que me recuerda a Milk jeje, en el futuro me gustaría volver a pelear contra ella, aun que obviamente no a muerte jajaja-

Las palabras de Goku hicieron reír a todos, a la vez que este miraba el rostro cansado e inconsciente de Tsunade. -Cuando despierte, nos iremos…- comenzó a caminar el Saiyajin con Tsunade aun en sus brazos, siendo seguido por Jiraiya y Naruko, mas Shizune se quedo estática mirando la espalda del Son.

 _-"Tío Dan…"-_ pensó esta al ver la alegría de ese hombre de cabellera alocada, pues se parecía mucho a su también casi siempre feliz tío fallecido, agacho su mirada y sonriendo también comenzó a seguirlos. -¡Espérenme!- gritando Shizune con Tonton entre sus brazos alcanzo a los tres adultos y a Naruko que había retomado su entrenamiento con el Rasengan.

* * *

Costas del país del fuego: Mismos instantes.

-Ya solo faltan varios kilómetros para llegar, Mei-sama- un hombre que arreaba un pequeño carruaje se dirigía a la a hora ex Mizukage de la niebla.

-Gracias…- cortésmente daba las gracias ante lo que le habían dicho. _-"Espero te alegres de verme, Son-kun"-_ pensando la mujer se daba aire con un abanico, pues por fin Mei Terumi correría tras lo que quería: Al Saiyajin, Son Goku.

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Goku en pocos días se casara con Kushina y Mikoto, Tsunade- [Jiraiya le comentaba a la Sannin que se sobresalto completamente al saber aquel dato.]-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es imposible!-

-¿Te sientes bien sabiendo que Gohan-kun no solo va a estar con una sola chica?- [Hinata platicaba con Sakura sobre lo que Ino forzosamente y a regañadientes les había contado con respecto al "secreto" de Gohan: El trato con el Hokage.] -No, la verdad no me siento bien sabiendo eso, pero… A hora que he reconocido lo que siento por él, no se librara tan fácilmente de mi jeje-

-Tsunade-chan- [Goku en un arrebato de inocencia o estupidez llamo a la Senju de una forma que para nada le gusto.] -Me vuelves a decir "Tsunade-chan" y te parto la cabeza-

-¿Dónde está Mikoto-chan?- [después de volver a la aldea, Goku preguntaba al no mirar a la Uchiha por ningún lado además de notar la mirada decaída de Kushina.] -Ella está en el hospital- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Que conste que no lo buscare solo por que me lo pides tú, Mikoto-chan…- [al parecer Mikoto le había contado todo lo que paso durante su ausencia.] -Pero si les vuelve hacer algo, no sé como responderé-

-"¡Modulo de energía del Androide Numero 19 a terminado su carga!"- [el modulo de energía del Androide 19 se había terminado de cargar, siendo que ya solo faltaba el de Maki.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Noticia". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] _-"Es solo cuestión de tiempo, Son Goku… Pronto estaré lista para darte caza"-_

 _Por fin me dejaron libre un poco con esto del men*** paro jaja pero bueno, antes de despedirme me gustaría proponerles una nueva votación, he estado pensado en introducir alguna otra chica de otro anime shonen a la historia y que posiblemente pertenezca al harem de Gohan o Goku, eso sí amigos, esta votación es solo para que me sugieran algunas chicas de otros shonen, obviamente las introduciré como ninjas de otras aldeas para no usar el típico recurso del "portal dimensional" jaja una vez seleccionadas unas cinco chicas de las que me hagan conocer o saber, ustedes mismos votaran cual les gustaría ver en el fic en el futuro, eso sí, ya después se votara de nuevo cuando ya estemos en la recta final del fic para la otra chica final para el harem de Gohan o el de Goku y entre esas chicas pude que este la que salga ganadora de esta primer votación, espero haberme explicado bien jeje así que sugiéranme chicas de otros shonen y al llegar a las cinco a hora si entraremos a la votación para ver cual será introducida a la historia de Los Ninjas Son, incluso yo personalmente he estado pensado en_ _ **Towa**_ _de Dragón Ball online y Xenoverse, pero sin su piel azul u orejas puntiagudas y teniendo un aspecto humano conservando su cuerpo normal, siendo que esta podría ser, no sé, la líder ambu de alguna aldea y bueno yo y mis ideas locas jaja. Saludos y cuídense._

 _Nota final: Quien guste sugiérame solo una chica y de todas las sugeridas escogeré cinco y una vez seleccionadas esas cinco se pondrán a votación para ver cual es introducida a la historia._

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	47. Capitulo 46: Noticia

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Buenas amigo, pues la verdad es que tomare muy pocos elementos de la película que me mencionas, por no decir que tal vez lo único que rescate será lo de que a Goku le va a costar acabar con los Androides, sobre todo con la Androide 21 pues la chica si que le tiene coraje, así como que Gohan también va tener su propia lucha. Así mismo también te doy las gracias por las sugerencias amigo, espero votes por tu favorita y que gane la mejor jeje. Por último y ya para terminar, sobre Jade y su "esterilidad" aún es pronto amigo, aun que tal vez si pueda tener hijos, tal vez, como lo acabo de decir, tampoco es seguro que se lo permita. Sin más me despido y gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _[Comment answered by PM]_

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _[Comment answered by PM]_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _[Comment answered by PM]_

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-blake015-**_ _[Comment answered by PM]_

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto leer amigo, bueno respondiendo a tus dudas igual de interesantes, Naruko ya sabe lo básico sobre el báculo sagrado de Goku, por si te lo preguntabas, Ino conto "el secreto" de Gohan y su contrato por la misma culpa del chico ya que este dijo algo que hizo que las demás chicas obligaran a Ino a soltar la sopa jeje, el veneno de Danzo está un poco retiradito de aparecer jeje por el momento no te preocupes tanto por el, cuando se hablara de compromiso entre Gohan y Hinata, bueno, tal vez después de los Androides pero aun no lo tengo bien definido cuando ni como será esto, itachi no se encontrara con Goku ni con Gohan durante esta primer temporada, quiero que el misterio del hermano de Sasuke perdure para los Son, Karin ya conoce las semillas del ermitaño pero simplemente le parecen algo fabuloso por su nivel de curación, ella en esta historia está más orientada a las flores e investigación científica, de ahí que se me ocurre que en un futuro sea asistente de 21 en sus proyectos. Un saludo y espero haber solventado tus dudas compañero, hasta luego._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Dragon Saku-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Black Eherias-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **.2760-**_ _Se bienvenido a esta historia amigo y gracias por comentar se agradece de todo corazón el interés, respondiente, aun no sabría decirte de forma verdadera y total si Jade (Androide 21) tendrá hijos con Goku, en tal caso de darse solo sería uno, digo y reitero, solo en caso de darse. Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo. Buen día tengas. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras hermano, de verdad, gracias jeje. Un saludo y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Un gusto leerte y seguir sabiendo que la historia es de tu agrado, espero siga siendo así. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Gracias por leer y comentar compañero(a) espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Gracias por tu sugerencia amigo, cuando se realice la votación para Gohan se tomara en cuenta, claro que si. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _Hola compañero, no se me ha olvidado jeje, no te preocupes está tardando pero de que llega la convivencia llega. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Son Zaiko Midoriya-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Hernan Urrea-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-goiden Orochi-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Sin ninguna duda, Tsunade se tomo con pared jeje pero también es cierto que esta impresionada con el Saiyajin, mas allá de su fuerza por su corazón, esas ganas que demuestra a la hora de proteger a sus seres queridos y que sin saberlo terminara por acarrearla a cumplir su apuesta con creces. Saludos y gracias por comentar, se aprecia el apoyo e interés. Adiós._

 _ **-BluewaitYT Z-**_ _Bueno amigo espero que te haya gustado la historia y que sobre todo te haya atraído. Saludos sinceros y de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Starkiller-**_ _Gracias por tu sugerencia amigo, ha sido tomada en cuenta para cuando se lleve a cabo la votación de Gohan. Saludos._

 _ **-hpividente-**_ _Un gusto por leerte y también un gusto al leer tus sugerencias, de verdad gracias. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capitulo 49 al -_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Sakura e Hinata por fin reconocen lo que sienten por Gohan-_

 _-Karin lentamente se integra a la aldea-_

 _-Tsunade tiende a molestarse muy fácilmente-_

 _-En teoría el Ki y el Chakra podrían coexistir dentro de un mismo cuerpo, aun que se teoriza que debe ser un tipo de Chakra especial: El Senjutsu-_

 _-La línea de sucesión sanguínea de los Son es extremadamente valiosa para la aldea-_

 _-Goku por fin sabe el pasado de Itachi y la tragedia del clan Uchiha-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 46: Noticia.**

Tsunade despertaba un poco adolorida, con claros gestos de molestia abría sus dos grandes ojos de color canela, para después sentir como estaba sobre una cama, saboreando su boca reseca erguió parte de su cuerpo sobre las suaves sabanas en las cuales estaba, noto de inmediato con su mirada un poco borrosa como alguien le miraba con atención, se limpio y aclaro su vista para descubrir como en frente de la cama en la cual estaba Shizune con un semblante preocupado le observaba sin alejar ni un ápice su mirada de la rubia, quiso recargar un poco de su peso en su mano izquierda, pues planeaba levantarse pero al momento de apoyar su palma sobre el colchón se dolió, pues su extremidad había "falseado" ante lo que intentaba hacer, a la vez que en su rostro se presento una expresión de dolor. -Tsunade-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- con apuro, la morocha que le acompañaba preguntaba al ver como la rubia de grandes atributos toco su muñeca adolorida con su otra mano a la par que con su mano derecha comenzó a curarla con aquel Chakra verdoso que se presentaba cuando había presencia de ninjutsu medico.

-Estoy bien…- retirando un poco a su asistente, la rubia por fin se levantaba de la cama pero quedando sentada sobre este, mirando como su mano y muñeca izquierda estaban vendadas, preguntándose, ¿Qué le había pasado? Pero de inmediato recordó lo que sucedió, ese hombre, ese hombre de cabello negro con el cual había peleado la noche anterior, observo a Shizune que también le miraba preocupada, abriendo un poco sus labios por fin preguntaba. -¿Perdí, verdad?-

Shizune se quedo muda por unos segundos, pues al parecer por fin Tsunade se ponía en contexto. -Así es, Tsunade-sama, ese hombre, Son Goku resulto ser un demonio en poder, incluso soporto como si nada un golpe suyo de forma completamente ridícula y fácil- con un repentino semblante triste la mujer de cabello corto y oscuro respondía a la pregunta de la rubia que ante su mirada se levantaba totalmente de la cama.

-¿Donde están?- mirando por la ventana de la habitación, la oji marrón preguntaba, a lo que Shizune también erguiéndose completamente respondió con rapidez.

-Jiraiya-sama y Goku-san están en el comedor de la posada, creo que esa chica, Naruko esta fuera entrenando- fueron las palabras que Tsunade escucho antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del cuarto, no sin antes hablar por última vez.

-Vamos, tengo una deuda que saldar- fue firme a la vez que abría la puerta de la habitación y salía por esta, siendo acompañada por Shizune y Tonton que estaba siendo llevada por la mujer de kimono negro.

Caminando por los pasillos de la posada hacia la planta baja para encontrarse con su ex compañero y quien le venció, la Senju iba tranquila, siendo alcanzada por Shizune y Tonton. -¿Está pensando cumplir su palabra, Tsunade-sama?- preguntaba con un hilo de inseguridad en su voz, a una mujer de cabellos rubios que ni si quiera le miraba, solo continuaba caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras y comenzar a bajar hacia el piso inferior.

-Un Sannin nunca falta a su palabra, tendré que cumplir lo que le prometí a ese hombre, pero antes debo preguntarle algo-

-jajaja- fue cuando se detuvo de golpe, escuchando esa risa molesta, era él, claramente le reconoció por esa risa tan despreocupada que le recordaba a su abuelo, fue cuando lo miro sentado y desayudando junto a Jiraiya, así como una persona que recogía platos y platos de comida sucios que dejaba aquel extraño al momento de comer.

-¡Ese hombre se está comiendo todo!- Shizune miro con un semblante de terror la escena, así como los demás comensales que estaban cerca al Saiyajin a la vez que el viejo Sannin que le acompañaba solo suspiraba de cansancio, Goku siempre iba a ser Goku, sobre todo al momento de comer, era algo tan cierto como el hecho de que había día y noche, solo que el Son podía pasar de ese comportamiento un tanto infantil a la seriedad mas rígida y madura en un segundo.

Volvió a caminar hacia la mesa en donde estaban esos dos, notando con especial atención la cantidad de platos que habían sobre la mesa y el suelo, mientras de un gran suspiro, el Son se acomodaba en su asiento para descansar la comida recién ingerida.

-Estuvo delicioso… Sin duda nunca me voy a cansar de la comida de este lugar- con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, el Saiyajin exclamaba completamente contento y con una barriga llena, pues ya llevaba comiendo como diez o quince minutos antes de que Tsunade y Shizune se presentaran en el lugar.

-Como veo ya despertaste, Tsunade- Jiraiya hablaba al darse cuenta de la mujer que le miro sin decir nada, a la vez que Goku abriendo sus ojos también la miro.

-Vengan a comer, la comida de este lugar es deliciosa…- con una cordial y feliz expresión, el Son mayor invitaba a la mesa a las dos mujeres que continuaban mirándole.

-Gracias pero no, Goku-san jeje- siendo amable, Shizune rechazaba la invitación del Son, más que nada por que no había espacio para sentarse por la gran cantidad de platos que obstruían dicha acción, aun que aquella persona del servicio los recogía lo mas rápido que podía.

-Pero la comida esta deliciosa, no tan buena como la que preparan Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan, pero muy buena al fin y al cabo-

Tsunade al escuchar aquellas palabras del Saiyajin le miro más atenta, pues no se esperaba que el azabache Son las conociera. _-"¿Este hombre conoce a Kushina y a Mikoto…? Bueno eso explica por qué vino con Jiraiya y esa chiquilla que es su hija"-_ pensaba analizando las palabras del Son que continuaba reposando la comida en su asiento.

-Tsunade, tal vez no lo sepas, pero Goku se va a casar con ellas en unos días…- de repente el Sannin de cabello blanco hablaba exaltando por completo a Tsunade y a Shizune.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible…- alego completamente incrédula ante las palabras de su ex compañero.

-Sarutobi-sensei le permitió casarse con más de una mujer, ya que la sangre de Goku y su hijo es extremadamente valiosa- terminando de explicar su punto, Jiraiya se levantaba de su asiento, ante el desconcierto de Goku y las dos mujeres que le miraban atentas.

-¿A dónde va, Jiraiya-sama?- Shizune preguntaba al ver la anterior acción del Sannin de los sapos.

-Voy a buscar a Naruko, esa niña debe estar aun entrenando- fue la respuesta tranquila del peliblanco para después emprender su caminata hacia la salida.

-Los dejo para que hablen con más calma sobre su apuesta…- y tras decir esas palabras, el hombre se alejo a paso lento de los otros tres adultos.

Tsunade con resignación tomo aire y lo libero de golpe en un largo suspiro, por sorprendida que quedo al saber que un hombre se casaría con más de una mujer se le había olvidado aquel punto. Resignada, se sentó en el espacio vacío que Jiraiya había dejado, siendo que Shizune permaneció de pie cerca de donde la rubia se había sentado apenas unos instantes atrás.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que sea Hokage?- fue clara, haciendo que Goku el cual había estado mirando hacia otras partes, volteara a verle, pensativo por la respuesta que le daría.

-Bueno, no es que me interese a mí que seas Hokage, es solo que en este mundo piensan que para proteger a toda una aldea necesitan ser Hokage…- rascándose su nuca, el Son mayor respondía a la pregunta de Tsunade, sorprendiéndola un poco. -No necesitas ser Hokage para poder proteger a los demás, lo único que si debes hacer es volverte fuerte, tanto física como espiritualmente, un cuerpo fuerte con un espíritu que nunca se rinde es el mejor medio para proteger a los demás… Cosa que yo siempre he procurado hacer jeje siempre me ha gustado pelear contra los más fuertes, pero, no solo por eso peleo, peleo para poder proteger a los míos, cuidarlos, sobre todo a mi familia jaja-

Teniendo muy presentes a Naruko, Sasuke, Gohan, Kushina y Mikoto el Saiyajin terminaba de hablar, sorprendiendo aun mas a la rubia, pues pareciera que estaba escuchando a Dan, su difunto novio, el mismo tenía el sueño de ser Hokage para poder proteger a la aldea, pero al parecer ese hombre llamado Goku tenía un concepto distinto, pues afirmaba que no se necesitaba ser Hokage para cuidar de los tuyos, cosa que en efecto se podía decir que era cierta.

Sonrío levemente, pues al parecer había perdido para bien, esto fue notado de inmediato por su asistente morocha que estaba a su lado. -Está bien, Goku… Cumpliré mi palabra y me convertiré en la quinta Hokage…-

El Son sonrió también, pero con aun más fuerza que antes comenzando a reír ante la aceptación final de la Senju. -jajaja Me alegro, a hora podremos volver a la aldea-

 _-"Tsunade-sama tenía mucho tiempo sin sonreír de forma sincera…"-_ con ese pensamiento, Shizune miro al Saiyajin que continuaba riendo y rascándose su nuca. _-"Además, siento como si estuviera con mi tío Dan, y algo me dice que Tsunade-sama también lo siente así"-_

* * *

Konoha:

Gohan, Karin, Shino e Ino se encontraban frente al Hokage, recién acababan de llegar de otra misión, pues el joven Son no dejaba de ser enviado a misiones de todo tipo, de rango D hasta rango B o incluso A, a él no le molestaba, pues después de todo, el dinero que ganaba era para la casa y mas sabiendo que su "mamá Mikoto" y su "mamá Kushina" ya se habían mudado a su casa, la cual sin remedio necesito expandir, pues durante la tarde de ayer hizo uso de aquella casa expandible que Bulma les había dado, permitiéndoles a las nuevas inquilinas acomodarse como a ellas les pareciese mejor, por su parte Karin, con permiso de Kushina, claro, decidió quedarse en la casa Uzumaki, solo esperaba que cuando Naruko volviera no se convirtiera en una loquita por tener que compartir la casa con la otra Uzumaki.

-Buen trabajo, chicos, se nota que saben trabajar en equipo- el viejo Sarutobi les felicitaba por su buen desempeño en la misión que recién acababan de cumplir.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama- los cuatro chicos daban sus debidos respetos al honorable líder de la aldea, el cual en breve se retiraría de su cargo por fin.

-Bueno jeje… Pueden retirarse, se han ganado el resto del día sin misiones- dándole una gran fumada a su pipa el anciano les dejaba el resto del día libre, pues casi todos los ninjas se habían estado esforzando en sus respectivas misiones y en las reparaciones de la aldea, con una gran sonrisa los chicos le dieron las gracias al viejo y sin perder su alegría salieron de la torre Hokage, Shino se despidió rápido de sus compañeros temporales de equipo, mientras, Ino y Karin decidieron pasar un rato con el joven Son.

-Gohan-kun, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Ino preguntaba al chico que seguía contento al ver el ánimo de su amiga rubia, pues durante esos días en los cuales Naruko no había estado, ella y Karin se habían comenzado a llevar bastante bien, aun sabiendo que tendrían que prestarse al chico Son, pero sabiendo que ambas lo tendrían al fin de cuentas decidieron hacer una tregua sin si quiera el conocimiento del muchacho, ya que a sus espaldas se estaba fraguando un "complot" en contra de Naruko.

-Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al puesto de dangos?- con una cálida sonrisa el chico preguntaba, haciendo que tanto Karin como Ino dijesen al unisonó un "si" como respuesta, ante esto una gota de sudor se presento en la nuca del chico, antes de sentir como lo comenzaron ojalar ambas muchachas hacia dicho puesto.

-¡Esperen…!- el chico quiso zafarse pero fue inútil, ¿Ya cuantas veces había pasado eso mismo?, sinceramente había perdido la cuenta de ese hecho.

En otra parte de la aldea, Hinata y Sakura caminaban por la calle con tranquilidad, la oji perla llevaba una pequeña canasta de comida para los trabajadores que reconstruían algunas partes destruidas de la residencia Hyuga, mientras, Sakura simplemente se la había encontrado por el camino cuando iba a ver a Sasuke al hospital, la peli rosa ya no guardaba ningún sentimiento amoroso por el Uchiha, pero eso no quería decir que no le apreciara y que no se sintiera con la necesidad de ir a verlo y de paso apoyar a su madre que lo más seguro estaba con él.

-Es una lástima lo que le paso a Sasuke-san- Hinata aferrando muy bien su canasta de comida opinaba tras haber sabido lo que paso días pasados.

-Si, Mikoto-sama debe estar muy triste y más sabiendo que Goku-sensei está fuera de la aldea a hora- mirando al cielo azul de la aldea, la chica de mirada jade también daba su opinión sobre lo que había pasado.

-Sakura-san… ¿Ya no sientes nada por Sasuke-san?- de repente preguntaba la chica de mirada perla, a la peli rosa que voltio a verle, pero sin dejar de caminar por la calle.

-Que preguntas haces, Hinata-san- queriendo evadir el tema, Sakura hacia aquel comentario.

-No es malo reconocerlo, Sakura-san, es más yo ya reconocí que… Reconocí que…- sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas al pensar en aquello, pues durante su instancia en el hospital había reconocido por fin lo que sentía por el joven semi-Saiyajin.

-Que Gohan-kun te gusta- Sakura con una sonrisa juguetona término la frase que tanto se le estaba dificultando a la Hyuga.

-S-Si…- escondiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas, la chica de ojos claros respondía, haciendo reír un poco a Sakura ante las reacciones tan poco comunes de la chica.

-Gohan-kun es un buen chico, es normal y mas considerando lo que Ino nos conto…- pues tal y como se acababa de escuchar de labios de la Haruno, Ino les había platicado, claro a regañadientes, sobre el disque contrato o condición que Gohan tenía, a ninguna le gustaba la idea de ver como otras estaban al lado del Son, pero tampoco iban a dejarlo ir con cualquiera así que pues una de dos: peleaban por el casi a muerte o intentaban coexistir sabiendo que no solo una lo tendría, siendo que la opción más sensata sería la segunda, pues al fin de cuentas, todas tendrían un "pedacito" de Gohan, Sakura también había reconocido lo que sentía por el muchacho, había tardado tanto que ya le daba miedo perderle y mas considerando él como la salvo a ella y a Naruko de la loca de la aldea de la arena, como ella le llamo a Gaara.

-¿Te sientes cómoda sabiendo que Gohan-kun no solo estará con alguna de nosotras?- un poco más controlada la tierna Hinata le preguntaba a Sakura que no dejaba de ver el cielo.

-La verdad no, pero…- fue cuando le miro dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa tímida pero sincera. -Se que a él no le gusta vernos pelear y menos si es por él, además, debo reconocer que ese baka se gano mi corazón a la buena y a hora no se va a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi- sonando con sinceridad, la chica de cabellos rosas respondía a la pregunta de Hinata que también se sintió identificada por lo que su amiga le había dicho, era verdad que a hora que sabían sobre ese contrato no había necesidad de pelear, pero eso no quitaba que las disputas por pasar tiempo con el joven Son aun serian un tema recurrente entre sus futuras "novias" por no decir que cuando Naruko se enterara la verdadera pelea comenzaría con la chica de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

 _-"Solo espero que Naruko-nee no se enoje cuando sepa lo que acordamos"-_ fue el pensamiento de la muchacha Hyuga al saber lo sobre protectora que la Uzumaki menor podía ser y más al tratarse de "Gohan-kun".

Después de un rato más de caminata, ambas chicas se separaron, pues cada una iba a un lugar en especifico.

Sakura tal y como lo había dicho fue a ver a su compañero al hospital, encontrándose con Mikoto en su habitación, a la vez que al rato de estar conversando, Gohan también fue a ver a su próximo hermano, el chico Son desde que se entero no había un día que no fuera a verle, pues por eso mismo terminaba sus misiones con rapidez, pues sabía que su madre adoptiva Uchiha necesitaba de su apoyo y a falta de Goku, el debía ser quien le apoyase, pasado el medio día, ambos chicos se dispusieron a partir dejando sola a la mujer de mirada oscura, triste, decaída, necesitaba de Goku, necesitaba saber que contaba con él.

* * *

Senderos del país del fuego: Un par de horas después.

Después de una mañana un poco ajetreada, Tsunade, Goku, Jiraiya, Shizune y Naruko regresaban a la aldea, el Son les había dicho que podían llegar con más prisa con su teletransportación, pero la Senju se reusó pues no le daba buena espina lo que esa extraña técnica supuestamente hacia, resignado ante el enojo de la mujer, Goku no tuvo otra que seguirlos en su caminar.

-Así que Sarutobi-sensei acepto la poligamia, vaya al parecer su línea sanguínea es muy codiciada- la mujer rubia hacia aquel comentario tras escuchar las razones por las cuales Goku se casaría con dos mujeres y no solo una, aun que eso ultimo le importaba muy poco a decir verdad, ella solo había aceptado ser Hokage por que lo había prometido a ese "idiota sonriente" que caminaba a su lado.

-Que no te extrañe, Tsunade, considerando el poco poder que viste de Goku…- Jiraiya opinaba desde su lugar a un lado de Shizune y Naruko la cual continuaba con su entrenamiento, pues a pesar de ir de regreso, la Uzumaki no se daba por vencida en aprender el jutsu de su padre, ese mismo que su madre había fallado en enseñarle un par de años atrás. -Y eso no es todo, Mikoto Uchiha ya espera un hijo- volvía a decir el Sannin, sorprendiendo a la mujer de pequeñas coletas.

-¿Eso es posible? Según mis estudios usuarios del Chakra no pueden tener descendencia con quienes no lo tienen-

-Yo y Gohan usamos el Ki… Según me explicaron, el Ki se convierte en Chakra o eso me dijo Gohan- rascándose su cabeza, Goku entraba también en la conversación.

 _-"Ki… A hora entiendo por qué es tan poderoso, el Ki es una energía aun más pura que el Chakra pero a pesar de que todos lo presentamos en nuestro cuerpo, este ya está acostumbrado de forma fisiológica y genética a convertirlo a Chakra desde el mismo momento en el que nacemos, es prácticamente imposible detener ese proceso, aun que en teoría, es posible, lo único malo por decirlo así es que el usuario sufre de sobre carga de energía provocándole la muerte… A menos que… Ese bebé que Mikoto espera es la llave"-_ Tsunade se perdió en sus pensamientos, pues a pesar de que Goku era el primer usuario del Ki que conocía, había investigado mucho sobre ese tipo de energía en el pasado dado con escritos antiguos que relataban las propiedades y habilidades de quienes dominaban esa energía primigenia. _-"Si el niño nace con conductos de chakra pero si también tiene una línea sanguínea lo suficientemente fuerte, puede ser capaz de manipular tanto el Ki como el Chakra, en una especie de "cambio de energía" claro esto es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, pero, tal vez es lo que Orochimaru estaba estudiando hace años y por eso mismo quiere el cuerpo de este hombre"-_

-Tsunade-chan…-

 _[Nota del autor: Claro que se que Tsunade es mayor que Goku por lo que no podría decirle "chan", pero al sentir que así es más expresivo haré que le llame así, cosa que a la mujer no le va a gustar. Fin de nota.]_

Tsunade regreso a la realidad al escuchar cómo le había llamado el Son mayor que le miraba atento, pues le había parecido curiosa la forma en la que la rubia se había quedado pensativa mientras caminaba. -No me digas, "Tsunade-chan"- con su rostro severo la mujer amenazo al Son cosa que lo intimido.

-jeje No veo por qué no decirte así- se excusaba el Saiyajin, pero seguía sin darle gracia a la mujer.

-Sabes que soy mayor que tú, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto sin perder su rostro serio.

-¿Y eso que…? No me importa en lo absoluto, sigues siendo una persona, ¿No?- inocentemente respondía el Son haciendo que a la mujer no le gustara en lo más mínimo las libertades que este se estaba tomando.

-Es mejor que no la hagas enojar, Goku jaja-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Jiraiya, el Son mayor le miro sin entender. -Pero no es malo lo que le estoy diciendo, es que se ve muy joven por eso le dije Tsunade-chan…-

 **-*¡PUUM!*-** le dio un gran golpe en su estomago al estar distraído lo que causo que al Saiyajin al tener su Ki bajo le doliese. -¡Ya te dije que no me digas así, maldito baka!- con un rostro molesto la mujer le miro, notando la expresión de dolor que el Saiyajin había puesto en su cara.

-Está bien, Tsunade-chan…-

-¡Serás idiota!-

Quiso golpearlo de nuevo pero Shizune le detuvo. -Cálmese, Tsunade-sama jeje- riendo de forma nerviosa, la morocha sujeto el puño derecho de la Senju listo para impactar de nuevo en contra del Saiyajin que había dado varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de esta.

-Goku-sensei es muy gracioso- Naruko que había mirado todo en silencio por fin comentaba mirando aquella escena un poco cómica que se había creado de repente.

Al día siguiente: Puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Kotetsu y su compañero, varios ambu, el tercer Hokage, y Kushina así como Gohan y varias de las chicas por fin divisaban a la lejanía las siluetas de quienes se acercaban, se sentían felices de por fin volver a verlos, pues gracias a Gohan y su percepción supieron desde varias horas atrás que Goku y compañía regresaban.

Naruko gritaba contenta, corriendo hacia donde miraba a Gohan, solo que no le había parecido para nada ver como Sakura, Ino y Karin estaban muy cerca de él que también sonriera feliz al ver de nuevo a su amiga rubia después de casi una semana de ausencia.

-Mira, hasta una bienvenida te están dando, Tsunade- Jiraiya con voz burlona comentaba, observando como en las puertas de la aldea se podían ver varias personas aguardando la llegada de la nueva Hokage, la mujer rubia por su parte no dijo nada y solo se limito a seguir caminando.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Naruko por fin llegaba junto al joven Saiyajin que no dejaba de sonreír, siendo observada por su madre que también estaba contenta de verla.

-Espero que este pequeño viaje te haya servido, hija- le comento la Uzumaki mayor a la chica que solo asintió feliz ante las palabras de su madre.

Un par de minutos después, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade y Goku también se presentaron en frente de la gran entrada, siendo el Son recibido con un gran abrazo y un beso por parte de la pelirroja Kushina, la cual no podía esconder la tragedia que había sucedido mientras el Saiyajin estuvo fuera. -¿Dónde está Mikoto-chan?- pregunto este mirando el rostro de la mujer que se puso decaído al instante, cosa que el Son interpreto como algo malo. Sarutobi que miraba en silencio a los recién llegados fue el primero en hablar, pues ya después se arreglaría lo del nombramiento de Tsunade, a hora lo que importaba era Sasuke.

-Mikoto está en el hospital…-

Goku de inmediato le miro con rostro preocupado, pues según él, el Ki de la Uchiha estaba normal, así que no entendió por que esta estaba hospitalizada. -¡¿Oji-chan que paso?!- con prisa pregunto, siendo aun abrazado por Kushina.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, es solo que esta con Sasuke…- Hiruzen procedió a responderle para calmar la preocupación naciente en el rostro del Son.

-¿Qué le paso a Sasuke?- Naruko le pregunto a Gohan el cual también había bajado su rostro un poco entristecido.

-No conozco los detalles, Naruko-chan, yo estaba en una misión cuando paso- con pena y un poco de vergüenza respondió el joven Son, confundiendo aun más a la chica de mirada azul.

-Acompáñenos por favor, Tsunade, Goku, Kushina…- el tercero les pidió al trió de adultos que asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el hospital de la hoja.

-Yo también voy…- Naruko curiosa se encamino hacia su madre que caminaba aun lado del Son mayor que se miraba preocupado aun.

 _-"¿Qué paso mientras estaba fuera?"-_ se preguntaba de forma incesante dentro de su mente pero no encontraba respuestas a esa pregunta. Por su parte Gohan y las chicas que le acompañaban también quisieron acompañarlos, pero decidieron mejor dejar a los adultos tratar lo que sea que hubiera pasado con Sasuke.

Ya en el hospital el silencio era sepulcral, solo los pasos de quienes caminaban se escuchaban, Jiraiya se había retirado cuando llegaron a las puertas de la instancia medica alegando que tenia cosas que hacer, por lo que solo entraron, el Hokage, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune y Goku así como una curiosa Naruko.

El Hokage les había contado lo que paso durante su ausencia, haciendo que Goku a hora entendiera por qué sintió ese extraño presentimiento días atrás cuando recién habían comenzado la búsqueda de la Senju.

Mikoto por su parte estaba aun con su hijo Sasuke, había ido a descansar un poco a la casa de los Son y de inmediato cuando se volvió a despertar fue de nuevo con este, cabizbaja y sin dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Itachi reflexionaba las cosas, tan concentrada estaba en esto que ni si quiera podía leer el Ki, mas los pasos acercarse la alertaron elevando la cabeza y mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación encontrándose con Goku y compañía. -¡Goku-kun…!- casi llorando la Uchiha se levanto de su lugar observando como los demás entraban.

-Sentimos interrumpirte, Mikoto pero…- Hiruzen hablaba apuntando con una de sus manos a Tsunade que también entraba a la habitación, haciendo sonreír a la mujer de cabellera azul oscura.

-¡Tsunade-sama…!- exclamo contenta al ver que por fin alguien lo suficientemente hábil con el ninjutsu medico aparecía para curar a Sasuke. -Por favor, ayúdelo- le suplico la mujer conteniendo su llanto.

-Tranquila, lo haré- la rubia se acerco a la cama del muchacho y con cuidado poso una de sus manos sobre su frente, concentrando un poco de chakra curativo para empezar su labor de sanar su mente.

Sasuke despertó de golpe, ante la mirada de todos, pues el chico de cabellera negra con tonos azules erguía la mitad de su cuerpo quedando con la cabeza agachada sobre la cama. -¡Sasuke!- Mikoto abrazo a su hijo al ver esto, el cual solo se quedo pasmado al sentir el cálido abrazo de su madre preocupada, Tsunade por su parte se alejo de la madre y del hijo, observando como Mikoto lloraba al por fin ver de nuevo a su hijo despierto.

-A hora si eres tan amable de seguirme, Tsunade- Sarutobi le pedía a la rubia que le miraba.

-Sí, claro- tras responder, la mujer de grandes pechos salió de la habitación junto a Shizune, para después esperar en el pasillo al tercer Hokage que le había dicho a Kushina y a Goku que se retiraría con la mujer rubia para tratar las cosas para el nombramiento como Hokage.

-Si, Hokage-sama, entendemos- Kushina le decía al anciano haciendo que este con paso lento y sosteniendo su pipa en su boca se retirase, pero en eso la pelirroja miro a su hija la cual elevo su mirada también para ver a su madre. -Naruko…-

-¿Si, mamá?-

-¿Podrías esperarnos afuera, hija?- Kushina le pedía a su hija que los dejara solos, cosa que la rubia entendió.

-Está bien…- diciendo aquellas palabras la Uzumaki menor hizo caso a su madre saliendo también de la habitación. _-"Bueno, mientras, Goku-sensei y mamá están con Sasuke y mi tía Mikoto voy a ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku, tal vez Gohan-kun quiera acompañarme"-_ volviendo a sonreír la chica oji azul salió con prisa del hospital para buscar a Gohan e invitarlo a Ichiraku para comer un buen ramen, pues la muchacha ya extrañaba su tan amado ramen.

Mientras se guiaba por las calles de la aldea para encontrar a Gohan, por accidente choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo. -¡Tenga más cuidado, cabeza de mosco!- se quejaba la muchacha levantándose del suelo y limpiando su ropa del polvo, mas al elevar de nuevo su mirada pudo ver con quien había chocado.

-¿A quién le dices, cabeza de mosco?- era ni más ni menos que Iruka que le miraba severo.

-Lo siento, Iruka-sensei no lo había sentido jeje- se excuso la muchacha tras el incidente haciendo que el Chunin sonriera.

Momentos después: Ichiraku ramen.

-¿Así que estabas buscando a Gohan para invitarlo a comer…?- el Chunin con cola de caballo le preguntaba a una Naruko que no dejaba de comer ramen de su tazon. -Así es… Mmm… Pero…. Mmm… Como usted me encontró a mí pues, ya terminamos así jeje- terminando de sorber el caldo del plato de fideos también terminaba de explicarle a su ex sensei como se habían dado las cosas.

-Es un alivio saber que por fin la quinta Hokage ha llegado a la aldea- el Chunin lanzaba aquel comentario, ganándose otra mirada de Naruko que dejaba el plato vació sobre la instancia del local en donde se comía.

-No es la gran cosa, Goku-sensei la derroto muy fácilmente-

-Pero mira como lo dices, Naruko… Goku-sama es muchísimo más poderoso que cualquier otro ninja en esta aldea y eso incluye a los legendarios Sannin, era de esperarse que venciera a Tsunade-sama aun que fuera un simple combate de apuesta-

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, Iruka-sensei…- la chica mirando al mencionado aceptaba la explicación de este, para después ver al viejo Teuchi tomando su plato vació y estirando su mano se lo ofreció. -¡Otro plato, por favor!- pedía animada ante la mirada atenta y alegre de quien le acompañaba.

 _-"Sin duda te has hecho muy fuerte Naruko, lo noto"-_ Iruka pensaba mirando con orgullo a la muchacha Uzumaki, pues la consideraba como su hermanita menor y le daba gusto saber que desde que llego Goku la chica había conocido lo que era una verdadera familia en donde no solo había una madre si no también un padre.

* * *

En el hospital Mikoto observaba pensativa a Goku, que estaba recargado sobre la cama vacía de otra habitación, cerca también estaba Kushina, que había querido dejar solos a su amiga y a Goku, pero la Uchiha le insistió que todo estaba bien, al fin de cuentas lo que ella le contaría al Son ya era completamente sabido por la Uzumaki haciendo que esta terminara por aceptar y se quedara para acompañarlos.

-Estaba tranquila en casa después de que tú junto con Naruko y Jiraiya-sama se fueran a buscar a Tsunade-sama, fue cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos en la casa, me asuste así como que me puse en alerta ante una posible amenaza…- la matriarca Uchiha comenzaba a narrarle al Son lo que había pasado, detalle por detalle. -No sentía ninguna presencia por lo que creí que solo era mi imaginación… Fue cuando al ir a la sala, me encontré a Itachi, sentado, mirándome con sus ojos negros, comencé a llorar, claramente de alegría al ver después de tanto tiempo a mi niño… Mi primer hijo-

Pocas pero pesadas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la Uchiha, ante los ojos de Kushina y de Goku el cual se había retirado del lugar en donde con anterioridad había estado, también observando con detalle, como la peli azul oscuro se abrazo a sí misma, en un intento de no sentirse tan desprotegida, cosa que sin dudas conmovió al Son, pues no quería verla triste, ni a ella ni a Kushina.

-Comenzamos a hablar, nos abrazamos, lloramos, ambos ansiábamos tanto encontrarnos, estaba feliz, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Le revele que sería hermano de nuevo, creí que tal vez esa noticia lo ablandaría un poco y lo haría darse cuenta que seguir fuera, solo hace que Sasuke lo odie más, lo desprecie más…- mirando a Goku con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas la Uchiha continuaba con su relato, ante la también mirada triste y decaída de su amiga Uzumaki que le acompañaba en su dolor, pero sin acercarse a esta, mas Goku si lo hizo, abrazándola y haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su pecho, al cual se aferro con fuerza, llorando sin descanso.

-Mikoto-chan… ¿Por qué Sasuke odia a Itachi? Necesito saberlo- mirando hacia la puerta y aun abrazando a su prometida de ojos oscuros preguntaba, su voz sonaba serena, tranquila pero a la vez guardando una gran seriedad y una rigidez sutil y paciente.

Mikoto abrió sus ojos un poco, los cuales aun y a pesar de ya haber llorado tanto continuaba empapando las ropas del pecho del guerrero que sin temor a equivocarnos no la dejaría de abrazar a menos que esta se lo pidiera, fue cuando miro a Kushina, la cual de forma disimulada y casi imperceptible asintió, como diciéndole que ya era hora de que Goku supiese el pasado trágico del clan Uchiha, ya era tiempo de que el Saiyajin conociera esa parte oscura del pasado de la mujer que se aferraba cual niño pequeño a las ropas de su protector, en este caso, Goku.

-Itachi… El…- no encontraba las palabras para decirle a su prometido lo que había vivido en el pasado, pero debía hacerlo, ya no podía evadir mas el tema. -Mato al clan entero… Solo… Solo nos dejo a mí y a Sasuke con vida- por fin salió de sus labios aquellas palabras que la terminaron de derrumbar, llorando aun mas fuerte sobre el pecho del Son, que al escucharlo la aferro con mas ímpetu a su ser, a su persona, a su esencia.

 _-"A hora entiendo por qué Sasuke tiene tantas ganas de venganza…"-_

Aquel pensamiento por parte de Goku fue gestado al escuchar las palabras de la Uchiha a la par que los lamentos por parte de esta misma no dejaban de estar presentes en sus oídos.

-Mikoto…- Kushina musito el nombre de su amiga que con cuidado fue sentada por Goku sobre la cama en la cual había estado recargado antes de abrazarla momentos atrás.

-Una noche, Fugaku y yo estábamos esperando a Itachi y a Sasuke para cenar… De repente fuera de la casa se empezaron a escuchar gritos, sonidos de espadas chocando, metal contra metal, sangre siendo salpicada por todas partes…- era tan doloroso recordar ese tortuoso e infernal pasado, pero debía sacarlo de su sistema, era debido hacerlo. -Fue cuando Fugaku, me llevo casi a la fuerza a la parte trasera de la casa, en donde había una gran habitación que era usada para las reuniones familiares, ahí me explico todo, aun que yo ya había intuido que nos estaban atacando… Itachi se presento detrás de nosotros a los pocos minutos, resignada le hable, pude escuchar como el fijo de su arma se deslizaba fuera de su fonda, lloraba, le dolía tanto tener que matar a sus propios padres, temía que también fuera a matar a Sasuke… Pero, gracias a Kami eso no iba a ser…-

Se detuvo por un pequeño momento, tomando aire para continuar con su trágico relato, lleno de dolor, llanto, sollozos forzados y adoloridos, un dolor tan grande que a cada momento hacia enfadar mas y mas a Goku.

-Al parecer, los líderes de la aldea conocían desde hacía un tiempo el plan que los Uchiha habíamos estado ideando para un golpe de estado… Me arrepiento de no haber podido detener a Fugaku y su tonta idea de tomar la aldea a la fuerza, en vez de eso, simplemente agache la cabeza y espere a que la tragedia sucediera, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara y esa noche sucedió. El filo del arma que Itachi portaba atravesó a Fugaku, no se opuso, a pesar de todo estaba orgulloso de Itachi, de la nobleza de su corazón, yo también lo estaba y lo estoy… Se ensucio las manos con la sangre de sus hermanos, primos, tíos, padres con tal de que una guerra no se desatara… Le pedí que cuidara de Sasuke, como último deseo, esa había sido mi última palabra, pero, el filo del arma que ya sentía que me mataría nunca llego, siendo que en vez de eso, sentí como los pasos fríos y secos de mi hijo lo mostraban ante mí, con mis ojos llorosos y aun derramando lagrimas sin descanso lo mire, notando como tenia activado su Mangekyu Sharingan llorando, sus ojos también derramaban su llanto sin detenerse y solo unas palabras pude escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente, "Cuídalo madre". Desperté horrorizada en el hospital al día siguiente, desesperada por saber que todo había sido un sueño, un maldito y despiadado sueño o una despreciable pesadilla, pero, no, todo había sido real, una cruel y maldita realidad…-

Se volvió abrazar al cuerpo del Son que se había sentado a su lado, siendo que Goku solo escucho con especial atención todo el relato, sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo aun que por dentro estaba molesto, realmente molesto. -Danzo… ¡Ese maldito de Danzo se lo había ordenado! ¡Hokage-sama pensaba que aun había tiempo para impedir una matanza, pero, ese maldito viejo, ese viejo me arrebato a mi hijo, a mi esposo y a mi familia entera…!- continuo llorando, siendo que hasta después de varios minutos como podía se intentaba secar las lagrimas. -Goku-kun… Por favor, no lo busques…- esas palabras finales confundieron a Goku, el cual la separo de su cuerpo para verla directamente a los ojos, ¿Cómo sabia que eso mismo pensaba hacer el Son? Al parecer Mikoto había logrado conocerlo muy bien.

-Pero…- quiso apelar a su defensa, mas la Uchiha insistió.

-Por favor, prométeme que no lo buscaras, ya no quiero que Itachi y Sasuke sean enemigos, no lo busques, al menos por un tiempo yo… Yo confió en que…- se toco su vientre, siendo observada por el Son mayor al cual, Mikoto también tomo una de sus manos llevándola a aquella parte en la cual su bebé se estaba formando, aquella parte en la que su segundo hijo estaba, ajeno de todo mal, de la maldad de los hombres, del odio de las personas, de la venganza de los seres humanos. -Este bebé, ablandara a Sasuke, le mostrara que debe ser un buen hermano mayor, que debe serlo por el bien de este pequeño… Goku-kun, prométeme por este bebé que no lo buscaras, al menos por a hora… Por favor, prométemelo-

El Son se levanto, rascándose la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, pero bueno, ya había escuchado la "versión" de Mikoto, por lo que sin dudas ya estaba un poco menos intranquilo que antes.

Goku termino de escuchar lo que había pasado, mientras, él y Naruko con Jiraiya habían salido de la aldea para buscar a Tsunade, siendo que volvía a analizar lo que el sintió. -Sus Ki siempre se mantuvieron estables, es por eso que no creí que les hubiera pasado algo- Goku hablaba apretando uno de sus puños en clara frustración ante lo que Mikoto le había contado ante la presencia de Kushina, los tres adultos se habían trasladado a otra habitación del hospital, como ya se había mencionado, para poder hablar con más calma, pero a hora ya no se podía hacer nada, solo le alegraba saber que Sasuke estaba ya bien, aun que también deseaba ver a Itachi y ajustar una que otra cosa con él, solo que Mikoto le había pedido que no lo buscara tal y como se acababa de ver, pues no quería "echar más limón a la herida" cosa que el Saiyajin acepto por no querer mortificar a su prometida embarazada aun que también dejo en claro que si volvía a pasar otra cosa así, sin dudas lo buscaría.

-Que conste que no lo buscare solo por que tú me lo pides, Mikoto-chan, pero…- volvió a hablar mirando a la Uchiha que se notaba aun decaída, aun que más feliz al saber que su hijo ya estaba bien.

-Goku-kun, cambiando de tema…- Kushina entraba en la conversación al ver lo densa que se había tornado la plática. -Ayer durante la tarde me mude a tu casa, ¿No hay problema verdad?- preguntaba esperando una respuesta del Son que le miro calmándose un poco.

-Está bien, Kushina-chan no me molesta, al fin de cuentas vamos a ser esposos- fue la respuesta del Son cosa que alegro a la pelirroja.

-Yo también me mude, Goku-kun- a hora Mikoto que se terminaba de limpiar las lagrimas y recomponerse era la que le daba la noticia recibiendo la misma reacción del Son mayor.

-Ya lo dije no hay problema… Solo espero que todos quepamos en la casa jeje- recuperando su humor habitual el Saiyajin bromeo un poco, pues a decir verdad no se acordaba de aquella casa expandible que Bulma le había regalado.

-Gohan-kun uso esa casa que se expande, Goku-kun- le informo Kushina haciendo que el azabache dejara de reír.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado esa casa jajaja…- soltó una nueva carcajada pero de inmediato dejo de reír para ver a la Uchiha.

-Mikoto-chan necesitas descansar, vamos a casa- el Son acercándose desde donde estaba tomaba del hombro a una de sus prometidas que se abrazo al guerrero. -Tú también, Kushina-chan- haciendo lo mismo que su amiga de mirada oscura la Uzumaki también se abrazo de uno de los laterales del Son que concentrándose para encontrar el Ki de Gohan desaparecía del lugar, pues al parecer si había dado con su hijo, el cual si estaba en su casa.

Sin dudas había sido un día duro para algunos y uno bueno para otros, pero al menos ya se encontraba en la aldea quien sería la quinta Hokage de esta.

* * *

-"¡Carga completada! ¡La unidad de poder del Androide 19 ha finalizado! ¡A finalizado!"- una voz robótica sonó en la oscuridad de los laboratorios de la Androide 21, siendo que ya solo faltaban las celdas de energía del Androide 20, es decir, el mismo Gero por cargarse, a cada paso, la científica se encontraba más cerca de su objetivo, aquel impuesto por Maki en busca de una venganza eterna en contra de los Saiyajin, solo que en esta algo había cambiado muy dentro de su mente.

 _-"Venganza… Venganza, padre"-_

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _Tras una semana de búsqueda, por fin la quinto Hokage ha vuelto a la aldea junto con Goku, Jiraiya y Naruko, Mikoto por su parte también le ha revelado al Son su pasado, cosa que sin dudas a reforzado la determinación del Saiyajin por cuidar de su nueva familia, la amenaza de la Androide 21 está cada vez más cerca, ¿Qué vas hacer Goku cuando la ira de los Androides vuelva? El mundo ninja está en peligro mortal y solo tú y Gohan pueden protegerlo, ¡No bajen la guardia!_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Admiren a la quinta Hokage! ¡Tsunade Senju!- [El nombramiento de Tsunade se estaba dando sin demora ante los ojos de toda la aldea, cuyos aldeanos no dejaban de gritar de alegría.] -¡AAAAAAH!-

 _-"Descaradas"-_ [Fue el pensamiento de Sakura al ver como Naruko, Ino y Karin peleaban por tomar al Gohan de alguna de sus manos tras una invitación al puesto de dangos por parte del joven Son.]

-¡Eso es Lee, continua así y tu técnica será cada vez mejor- [Chocando sus piernas, Goku y Lee entrenaban a las afueras de la aldea, pues el discípulo de Gai le había pedido al Son que lo entrenara un poco] -¡Gracias, Goku-sensei!-

-Espero me aceptes Son-kun- [Mei que por fin volvía a la aldea de la hija sin demora se dirigió hacia la casa Son, la cual estaba muchísimo mas grande de lo que la recordaba.] -Buenos di…- [Kushina se quedo muda al ver quién era.]

-No te garantizo que Goku-kun te acepte, pero, si tú lo quieres intentar adelante- [Mikoto conversaba con Mei, en un intento de medir la determinación y decisión de la ex Kage.] -A hora que estoy aquí no me voy a echar para atrás-

-No se necesita ser Hokage para proteger a tus seres queridos… Pero, si las personas confían tanto en ti por serlo no debes decepcionarlos… - [Ante la mirada sorprendida de Tsunade y Shizune, el Son se expresaba al saber que a la rubia no le entusiasmaba ser Hokage.] _-"Dan… Abuelo Hashirama"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Un nuevo día". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¿Mei-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- [Goku se miro extrañado de ver a la ex Mizukage de la aldea de la niebla en su casa, pues era algo que sin dudas no se esperaba.] -Son… Son-kun… Yo-

 **Bueno hermanos, se abren las votaciones para introducir a una mujer de otro Shonen en la historia y por consecuencia ser la sexta y última mujer en el harem de Goku, después seguiría Gohan, así que por el momento solo céntrense en las mujeres que posiblemente vayan a estar con él Son mayor, aclaro que varias tendrán una edad más o menos acorde para que no haya una diferencia de edades tan altas, a excepción de Tsunade, pero bueno ella ya está en el harem así que sin más comencemos:**

[Harem -Goku- Ultima chica: ? ]

La ganadora será la primera que alcance **15 votos** , así que bueno, suerte.

1\. Erza Scarlet [(28 años) (Fairy Tail)]

2\. Towa [(29 años) (Dragón Ball Online)]

3\. Kazehana [(32 años) (Sekirei)]

4\. Tier Haribel [(30 años) (Bleach)]

5\. Medaka Kurokami [(26 años) (Medaka Box)]

6\. Kuroka [(28 años) (High School DxD)]

 **Recuerden: Solo pueden votar por una sola amigos, suerte, quien gane automáticamente será la chica que se introducirá a la historia y al harem de Goku, una vez que terminada esta votación pasaremos a la de Gohan, por eso no puse a las chicas de Gohan, por lo que aun me pueden sugerir chicas. Gracias por todas las sugerencias que me han hecho, he intentado poner un "poco de todo" espero les haya agradado la selección. Cuídense.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	48. Capitulo 47: Un nuevo día

_**Buenas compañeros, con un nuevo capítulo me presento como siempre, espero lo disfruten, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello my friend, thank you for your vote has already been taken into account. We are reading, enjoy the next chapter. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks mate for your vote, I feel that Miya has been but I base in appearance the truth hehe. Best regards._

 _ **-XMisterdarkX-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por votar jeje. Saludos y también gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta luego._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _You're right, the problems for the Son are just beginning hehe, besides, I thank you for voting, you are grateful for your heart. Goodbye friend._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Yes friend, thanks for taking the time to vote hehe and also see you in Fairy Dragon these days. Take care._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Un gusto leerte como siempre amigo, jeje bueno la verdad no entiendo a que te refieres con "overpower" tal vez, ¿A destruir toda a Konoha? Pues la verdad he intentado que no sea así, veamos qué te parece jeje además claro que puedes votar a pesar de haberme sugerido alguna chica, faltaba menos, gracias por hacerlo. Cuídate y nos leemos luego._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Gracias por tu voto amigo, veamos quien gana jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Por supuesto, tu voto se respeta y ya está "registrado" por así decirlo, gracias por leer, comentar y votar jaja. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Dragon saku-**_ _Claro amigo, esa morena tiene a varios fans como veo xD. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Anthony123V-**_ _Gracias por tu voto, esa gatita tiene sus fans jejeje no los culpo con tremenda oppai xD tomando tu idea de un fic, la verdad no soy muy versado en los comics de súper héroes pues de entre Marvel y DC nunca me han llamado la atención realmente alguno de los dos, es claro que si tengo súper héroes favoritos como spiderman, batman, etc pero tampoco se tanto de ellos jajaja y claro amigo no descarto hacer historias de mis cartoons favoritos pues también he visto bastantes y no solo anime o de pelis o libros que he leído. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Gracias por tu voto, pro. Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate y gracias de nuevo._

 _ **-golden orochi-**_ _Claro amigo, tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta, esperemos gane la chica jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Por supuesto amigo, tu voto ya ha sido tomado en cuenta, gracias por realizarlo, Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Gracias por leer, comentar y votar, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola amigo, llevas mucha razón, Gohan debe cuidarse jajaja, Danzo es anciano muerto si hace algo de forma apresurada eso sin dudas es lo mas real y posible que pase jeje, Mikoto realmente si necesita y tendra el apoyo de Goku, por supuesto que sí. Gracias también por tu voto. Éxitos amigo, nos vemos._

 _ **-LeonelMessi-**_ _Un gusto leerte así como saber tu elección o voto, ya ha sido tomado en cuenta. Gracias, cuídate._

 _ **-Black vegetto-**_ _Con mucho gusto tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta, gracias por realizarlo, así como el leer y comentar amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Esa Hokage sí que es difícil de convencer jeje pero no hay de qué preocuparse conforme pase el tiempo ira cediendo a los recuerdos que Goku encarna en su persona. Sasuke esta tambaleándose entre la oscuridad y la luz, veamos como acaba esto. Gracias por comentar, siempre son bienvenidas tus impresiones. Nos leemos después. Adiós._

 _ **-Ángel Arcano92-**_ _Un gusto leerte y también saber tu voto, gracias por todo. Nos estamos leyendo. Éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Gracias por votar amigo, tu opinión ya ha sido tomada en cuenta descuida. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo infinitas gracias._

 _ **-Guest 4-**_ _Claro amigo, tu voto se tomara en cuenta y se anotara jeje. Cuídate y gracias otra vez._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre te doy las gracias por comentar amigo y en este caso también por votar, ya he anotado tu voto, al final del capítulo les diré quien gano, claro si es que se alcanzan los votos solicitados, a hora pasado a responderte: ¿Tsunade hará pruebas en la sangre de Gohan? No amigo, no hará, al ser una sangre sin "utilidad artificial" no tiene caso que las hagan, la sangre de Goten, esa si será completamente codiciada y anhelada pero bueno ya será tema para otra jeje ¿Goku explicara su transformación de SSJ3 al consejo y lo que causo? No veo la necesidad de que pase amigo, pues la mayoría de ninjas no lo miraron transformado, solo saben que peleo con su máximo poder, ¿Goku tendrá mas interacción con demás ninjas y no solo con los comunes? Poco a poco, aun que en este cap si tendrá un poco de esa interacción, ¿Qué paso con Hayate? Ese men anda por ahí, tal vez de parranda jeje, ¿Gohan seguirá viviendo con Goku? de momento si, después de la saga de los Androides tal vez ya se "independice" solo tal vez por que aun no lo tengo claro. Espero haberte resuelto todas tus dudas mijo jejejeje. Cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 5-**_ _Esta bien amigo, tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta así como anotado en donde corresponde. Gracias por comentar, leer y votar. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest 6-**_ _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de votar, se aprecia el interés en la historia compañero. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-The Slayerwhite-**_ _Que bueno que te has animado a comentar amigo, aun que si no puedes descuida me basta con saber que te gusta mi historia y que la has seguido jeje, también te agradezco el voto, veamos quien gana esta pelea tan reñida jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Goku ultra instinto-**_ _Claro amigo, tu vota por quien te guste que yo lo anotare para dar constancia del voto jaja muy politico xD ok no, en fin gracias por leer, comentar y votar. Me despido deseándote lo mejor en tu vida. Adiós._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Gracias por tu voto amigo Ammbu, esa Erza sí que tiene admiradores jeje miremos si gana o no. Cuídate amigo y se me olvidaba espero actualices pronto compañero, pues tu historia me atrae de verdad jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Por supuesto camarada, claro que tu voto se tomara en cuenta. Gracias por realizarlo. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-THE CROW 88-**_ _Los líos en los que se meterán ese par, los líos aaaah jajajaja. Te agradezco el voto, así como el interés en seguir leyendo esta historia, de verdad gracias. Nos vemos luego._

 _ **-Vegetto 45-**_ _Gracias por realizar tu voto, gracias a eso se forja una democracia mejor para todos jajajajaja pero encero, gracias. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Blackdesert-**_ _Thank you for voting friend, as I see Erza a lot of support hehe we hope to see how it goes in this vote. Best regards._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias por votar compañero, como veo Erza tiene mucho apoyo jeje esperemos ver cómo le va en esta votación. Saludos cordiales y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Hernan Urrea-**_ _Bueno, que puedo decir, al parecer tu decisión es unánime y determinante jeje, gracias por realizarla, ya la he tomado en cuenta en cuento a tu sugerencia claro, sería interesante tener a Akeno en la historia, sobre todo por el cuerpazo que tiene, ese Gohan sería un suertudo al tenerla xD. Éxitos amigo._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Bueno, veamos cómo le va a ese Son y también veamos si no muere antes de enamorarla jajaja. Saludos amigo y de nuevo gracias por comentar así como por leer. Cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno amigo, la verdad es que desde el principio pensé en seis chicas para cada harem, pero como era y soy un inexperto en esto del harem decidí comenzar con cinco y la ultima integrarla ya cuando tuviera un poco más de experiencia en este género en cuanto al cap que bueno que te a gustado y eso de que se te hizo lento, bueno también hay que saber cuándo cambiar el ritmo de una historia por que acelerar todo también es malo jeje. Adiós y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _jeje lamento ponerte en un gran predicamento amigo jeje pero me alegra saber que ya te decidiste, aprecio tu voto, por supuesto que sí, veamos cómo le va a esa gatita. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 7-**_ _Gracias por votar y claro compañero, espero seas alguien diferente y no la misma persona votando varias veces, jajaja no te creas puro "cotorreo" como decimos en México, no hay problema. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate._

 _ **-viecenta1.8-**_ _Ya solo un capitulo mas aparte de este y *boom* comienza la saga de la Androide sexy jajaja, gracias por leer, comentar y en este caso también por votar, esperemos ver quién gana si Erza o alguna de las otras chicas, jejeje pero sin dudas es de las que más apoyo a recibido. Saludos de nuevo y hasta pronto._

 _ **-Gogeta-**_ _Hola Gogeta, gracias por tu voto, se te agradece el realizarlo así como leer y comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-b1g Yamcha-**_ _Gran y poderosísimo Yamcha xD ya enserio, gracias amigo por votar y tomarte el tiempo de leer. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate._

 _ **-raid-**_ _Hola amigo, aun que no se qué tiene que ver con el fic te doy las gracias por leer y contestar jeje así como respondiéndote, tengo en juego en Xbox One. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Dante Alighieri-**_ _Que bien que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior y sin amigo, la "abuela Tsunade" esta aquí con nosotros jeje, además, también te agradezco tu voto. Nos vemos._

 _ **-mensaje privado-**_ _De acuerdo amigo, vota por quien mejor te parezca y solo te doy las gracias por hacerlo jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Rayku-san-**_ _Claro amigo, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado con el nuevo capítulo jeje. Te agradezco por votar, gracias por hacerlo. Hasta la próxima._

 _-_ _ **Grell-**_ _La verdad amigo, no te ofendas pero, no te entendí nada jeje, ¿Quién es dark mirai? Perdona mi santa ignorancia pero no sé quien sea ese men. Te agradezco el comentario, espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-United-**_ _Gracias por votar, tu voto ya a sido anotado y tomado en cuenta como corresponde. Saludos._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Por supuesto amigo, la Androide 21 ya viene jeje con respecto al SSJ4 si, si saldrá en esta historia, y retomando lo demás de tu comentario, gracias por tu voto, se aprecia y agradece. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Me alegra saber que mi historia le ha llamado la atención amigo, créame que intento hacer lo mejor que puedo en cada capítulo y leer lo que usted dice sin dudas es un regalo jeje. Claro que puede votar, ¿Por qué no? Claro que puede y gracias por hacerlo, siéntase bienvenido a esta historia, espero en el futuro seguir leyendo sus impresiones. De nuevo le agradezco y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 8-**_ _Por supuesto amigo, tu voto para Kuroka será tomado en cuenta, claro que si amigo. Gracias también por leer y comentar. Cuídese mucho._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _vaya si que te gusta esa gatita amigo jajajajaja y si llevas razón amigo, esa Tsunade no va a ceder tan fácilmente jeje pero bueno veamos como el Son la va ir "amansando" xD "huevos de acero" ese un cabrón jajajaja pero es verdad Numero 17 se volvió muy popular, aun que pienso que son Goku y Gohan estén en el mundo ninja no quiere decir que los guerreros Z no vayan a interactuar con los nuevos amigos de los dos Son, ya verás por qué lo digo jeje. Gracias por todo, nos leemos luego. Cuídate hermano._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Bueno la verdad no sabría responderte, pues es algo que de momento no contemplo, es decir, podría decirte que no, que Goten no podrá usar el Sharingan, pero aun no estoy seguro de que si lo pueda usar, es por eso que de momento estoy dividido con respecto a eso. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-deadpool1991-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte amigo, después de un tiempo si noticias de ti jeje, gracias por leer todo lo que se ha publicado. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide con un caluroso abrazo. Nos leemos pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, ?

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 57 o 58_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku es un poco raro a los ojos de los demás Jounin-_

 _-Lee le ha pedido a Goku que lo entrene en Taijutsu-_

 _-Tsunade no puede negar el parecido que tiene Goku con Dan-_

 _-Mei por fin declara sus intenciones a Goku-_

 _-Las peleas por Gohan continúan-_

 _-Sasuke es muy parecido a Vegeta, guardando un gran orgullo ambos-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Final de arco argumental: "La llama de una Hokage".**

* * *

 **Capitulo 47: Un nuevo día.**

Casi toda la aldea estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba, pues en breve un gran anuncio se daría, detrás de aquella mujer rubia que había sido derrotada por Goku, un sombrero conocido reposaba sobre su una especie de almohada, pues el anunciamiento como Hokage se daría en breve.

-Espero que Tsunade haga un buen trabajo como Hokage- cruzado de brazos y con una pequeña expresión alegre, el Sannin de los sapos comentaba, siendo que a su lado se podían ver al tercero Hokage, a los consejeros de la aldea y sorpresivamente a Goku que había sido invitado también, pues gracias a su intervención indirecta Tsunade había aceptado el puesto.

-¡Admiren a la quinta Hokage! ¡Tsunade Senju!- grito lleno de alegría uno de los tantos aldeanos que observaban como en el techo de la torre Hokage, dicha mujer se presentaba ante toda la aldea.

-¡AAAAAH!- casi todas las personas gritaron llenas de alegría ante lo que se miraba, pues una nueva líder se alzaba orgullosa ante ellos. -A hora que tenemos a una quinta Hokage todo debería ser fácil- decía uno de los aldeanos.

-Si es verdad, además, también esta Goku-sama, ellos nos protegerán- otra persona que estaba a su lado también comentaba, ambos aldeanos estaban felices de que todo lentamente regresaba a la aparente normalidad.

Tsunade por su parte después de haberse presentado recia y orgullosa, se giro, solo para ver a quienes tenia detrás de ella. _-"Te voy a borrar esa tonta sonrisa, Goku"-_ pensó la mujer al ver como el Son mayor reía contento, pues aun estaba un poco resentida de haber perdido ante el Saiyajin.

Minutos después:

Luego de la ceremonia, Goku descendía por las escaleras de la torre Hokage, encontrándose con Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai por los pasillos de esta. -Hola amigos- como era su costumbre, el Son mayor les hablaba a los Jounin que le miraron también sonrientes, aun que en el caso de Kakashi no se notaba por su máscara.

Asuma solo asintió al saludo efusivo del Saiyajin que no dejaba de sonreír por algo. -¿Por qué tan contento, Goku-san?- le pregunto, Kakashi haciendo que el azabache le mirara.

-Por nada Kakashi, es solo que a hora que todo esto ha terminado por fin puedo retomar mi entrenamiento-

-De verdad, ¿Es en lo único que piensas, amigo?- Asuma el cual estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta de salida de la torre Hokage preguntaba, notándose en su boca el clásico cigarrillo que fumaba tranquilamente.

-¡Por supuesto, Asuma…! Quiero ser muchísimo más fuerte-

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de los tres Jounin que no comprendían por que Goku quería ser aun más fuerte que antes, pues ya era el ninja o mejor dicho, el guerrero más fuerte de ese mundo.

-Me permites preguntarte algo…- Kakashi llamo al Son el cual simplemente asintió curioso por lo que el ninja peli plata le preguntaría o contaría. -¿Por qué quieres seguir siendo fuerte si ya eres el ser más fuerte de este mundo?-

-Es simple Kakashi, siendo fuerte podre proteger a este mundo, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerlo de todas las amenazas que deben haber en alguna parte de este universo y necesito estar preparado para cuando aparezcan jeje- con su clásica sonrisa y risa respondía para después cerrar sus ojos y rascarse la nuca tras responder.

 _-"Si que es complicado este hombre"-_ Kurenai pensaba observando los gestos del Son, pero en eso, el estomago del Saiyajin rugió con fuerza, haciendo que los demás ninjas entendieran de inmediato que era lo que el estomago de este quería.

-Perdón jeje No he comido en toda la mañana, creo que iré a comer algo- volviendo a rascarse su nuca, Goku camino hacia la puerta, pues estaba claro que se despediría para ir a comer algo a su casa o a Ichiraku ramen.

-Bueno yo también tengo algo de hambre, ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer?- Kakashi apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de Goku comentaba, haciendo que este se detuviera para verle, mientras que Asuma se puso pálido, mirando de reojo al Son mayor.

 _-"¿Estás loco, Kakashi…? Aun no me repongo de todo el dinero que este tragón me ha hecho perder"-_ el hijo del viejo ex tercer Hokage pensaba, sudando de sus manos y frente.

-Vamos chicos, no se preocupen, no van a pagar mi comida jajaja- Goku intuyendo lo que Asuma pensaba le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro derecho al hombre con barba, solo que. -¡IIIAAAAH!

 **-*¡CRAASH!*-**

Kurenai abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver a donde iba a parar su amigo fumador.

-¡Asuma!-

El Saiyajin no midió su fuerza haciendo que el pobre Asuma chocara de lleno en contra de la pared de madera, sobresaltando a todos. -¡Per-Perdón, Asuma!- tan rápido como paso, el mismo Son desincrusto la cara del Sarutobi que había quedado completamente lastimado de esta.

Luego de ese pequeño y desafortunado incidente, los cuatro salían de la torre Hokage, mirando hacia el frente como las grandes multitudes de personas se alejaban a paso lento del lugar, la paz se podía respirar en la aldea, las reconstrucciones ya casi terminaban, solo que la normalidad de las misiones estaba lejos de regresar, asignando varias misiones a un mismo ninja al día, era realmente agotador, al menos para los ninjas normales.

Mientras los cuatro ninjas caminaban rumbo al restaurante de los Akimichi, Lee se presento frente al Son que caminaba tranquilo con sus brazos hacia arriba y detrás de su nuca.

-Goku-sensei-

Los tres Jounin y el Son se detuvieron al ver el chico de verde, el cual mantenía su mirada hacia el frente, como temiendo ver al Saiyajin que ladeo su cabeza sin entender por qué ese chico los había detenido tan de repente. -¿Tu eres el discípulo de Gai, verdad…?- por fin pregunto el Son, haciendo que el muchacho de peinado de tazón le mirara y asintiera. -¿Qué querías? Solo espero que no sea algo tardado por qué a hora mismo tengo hambre y me gustaría ir a comer algo al restaurante de Choza- volviendo a preguntar, el Son se agacho un poco, mirando directamente a los ojos negros del muchacho que estaba nervioso, pues no sabía si pedirle a ese hombre que lo entrenara o no.

-Goku-sensei… Usted es un hombre lleno de talento y determinación…- apretando su puño derecho con fuerza y saltando un pequeño brillo en su ojo derecho, Lee comenzó hablar determinante. -¡Por favor, entréneme! ¡Le prometo ser un alumno digno!-

Los adultos se quedaron confundidos y un tanto sorprendidos, sobre todo Kakashi que no pensaba que Lee fuera a pedirle a Goku entrenarlo sabiendo que el chico de verde consideraba al hijo del Saiyajin su rival.

Por su parte el azabache Son se rasco la nuca, tenía mucha hambre pero la verdad es que también le había agradado la idea, por culpa de las misiones, Gohan no tendría tanto tiempo para entrenar por lo que él Son necesitaría un oponente de entrenamiento, además, el también había mirado potencial en ese chico, pues su demostración en las preliminares sin dudas fue fabulosa.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿Por qué no?-

Los ojos de Lee se iluminaron completamente, a la par que una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. -¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿De verdad me va a entrenar…?!- no se lo creía, no hasta que miro asentir de nuevo al Son.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Con las enseñanzas de Gai-sensei y de Goku-sensei mi Taijutsu será el mejor! ¡Debo esforzarme al maximo debo hacerlo para que Gai-sensei y Goku-sensei estén orgullosos de mi!- sin importarle que le miraran, hacia posees muy propias de Gai mientras hablaba, cosa que desconcertaba hasta al mismo Goku.

-jeje Bueno… Ejem…-

Carraspeo un poco para hacer que Lee dejara de hablar solo y le mirara de nuevo. -¿Qué te parece en el campo de entrenamiento número 6 en dos horas?-

-¡Claro que si, Goku-sensei! Como usted quiera… ¡Le prometo ser el mejor estudiante que jamás a tenido, no lo decepcionare, se lo juro!-

-jeje Eso es bueno escucharlo… Nos vemos en dos horas- confundido por la actitud del chico, Goku y los demás miraron como Lee después de decir aquellas palabras y hacer una reverencia se retiro a toda prisa.

-Vaya si que te gusta ayudar, Goku-san- Kakashi acercándose comentaba tras ver aquel acto del Saiyajin que volteo un poco su rostro para ver al peli plata.

-Bueno la verdad es que ese chico me cae bien, tenemos mucho en común jeje… Solo que antes de entrenar, necesito comer, ¡Vamos!-

Sin perder tiempo el Son retomo su marcha hacia el restaurante de Choza, pues de verdad tarde se le hacía comer, siendo que los demás resignados por la actitud del Son también retomaron su andanza detrás de este.

* * *

Varias horas después: Ese mismo día.

Gohan y compañía deambulaban por la aldea, observando todo el trabajo duro que se estaba desarrollando por todas partes, pues las personas no dejaban de caminar por ahí y por allá, andando de un lugar a otro, pues tenían una aldea que reconstruir, aun que a esas alturas los trabajos de reparación iban como viento en popa. -¿Gohan-kun, quieres ir a comer algo?- preguntaba Karin al chico, pues ella en compañía de otros "estorbos" caminaban por las casas que estaban siendo reconstruidas.

-Claro, vamos a los dangos jeje- el chico hablo en sentido plural, desconcertando a la Uzumaki, pues estaba claro que no solo ella acompañaría al Son menor, ya que también iban con ellos, Naruko, Ino y Sakura.

-Si eso es una buena idea, vamos- Naruko aferrándose al brazo derecho del chico también hablaba notando la mirada para nada agradable de la otra Uzumaki pelirroja que al parecer no le había salido el plan, cosa que confirmo cuando Ino también se abrazo al brazo izquierdo de este, haciéndolo sonrojar y ponerlo nervioso.

-jeje- fue a lo que atino hacer Gohan, pues se sentía incomodo con tantas miradas puestas en él.

 _-"Descaradas"-_ fue lo que pensó Sakura, le costaba hacerse a la idea de que no solo ella estaría con Gohan, pues desde que reconoció lo que sentía por él le había agarrado una especial atención a todo lo que tuviera que ver con este.

Después de eso, los cinco chicos se dirigieron sin demora a los dangos para comer, aun que al joven Saiyajin ni lo dejaban moverse por lo bruscas que estaban siendo Naruko e Ino que lo tenían preso ante el disgusto de Karin y desagrado de Sakura.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento numero 6.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** un fuerte impacto se escucho de repente en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, pues en ese preciso lugar una fuerte batalla se estaba dando. **-*¡PAAAAAAM!*-** otro choque de puños se escucho cuando de repente un árbol fue derribado de golpe cayendo de súbito al suelo.

Sombras, solo sombras se podían ver moverse veloces entre los árboles que lentamente se movían a la vez que fuertes impactos resonaban en medio del campo abierto y estos mismos.

 **-*¡ZUUUUUUP!*-**

El hundimiento de la parte de la tierra firme le vino una fuerte ventisca que altero todo el entorno, pues el polvo que se levanto fue masivo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

Dos piernas chocaron entre sí, para después dejar ver como Goku y Rock Lee seguían su batida con fuerza.

-Eso es Lee, debes siempre fijarte en tu entorno a la hora de pelear- Goku hablaba esquivando varias patadas giratorias del chico de verde que le había pedido que entrenara con el aun que fuese un poco, ya que quería mejorar su Taijutsu, claro con el permiso de Gai que accedió contento, solo que esto ya estaba más que claro.

-¡Gracias, Goku-sensei!- respondió el chico de complexión delgada, lanzando otra fuerte patada en contra de Goku que haciendo uso de sus reflejos dio un pequeño salto esquivando está muy fácilmente.

Llegados a un punto, Lee ya no pudo mas, pues había estado combatiendo desde hacía casi una hora y Goku se había estado conteniendo claramente para poder forzar al chico y que demostrara sus habilidades, justo y como Gohan lo hizo, pero a un nivel mucho mayor.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La fractura de la madera se hizo sentir cuando el gran tronco de un árbol fue partido con suma facilidad con una fuerte patada giratoria de Lee que había intentado acorralar al Son, el cual como era de esperar no estaba usando para nada su poder.

-Eso es Lee, concéntrate, intenta leer mis movimientos- entre esquives el Son mayor le decía al chico que sin perder concentración en sus ataques escuchaba atento.

-Sí, gracias por el consejo, Goku-sensei, ¡Sienta mi llama de la juventud arder!-

 **-*¡CRASH!*-** A hora fue el suelo que se agrieto de forma completa y rotunda al sentir como el Son caía de forma precipitosa sobre este, claro de pie, pero por la velocidad de descenso abrió un poco la tierra alzando su mirada para ver como Lee completamente decidido a seguir a pesar de verse cansado arremetía con un fuerte codazo desde arriba. -¡EREEEEAAAAA!- gritaba el chico a punto de impactar la cara de Goku que solo puso una de sus manos por encima de su rostro para evitar que el chico de cejas pobladas le diese.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una nueva y potente ráfaga de viento se alzo en todo el terreno ante el bloque de Goku, que estaba impresionado del gran avance que Lee había presentado a pesar de ser su primera vez entrenando con él. - _"Este chico tiene potencial, lástima que no pueda enseñarle técnicas avanzadas por no poder usar Ki puro"-_ pensó Goku sonriendo y mirando como Rock Lee se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo completamente agotado por todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho en esa última arremetida.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor se miraban caer del rostro del tendido y agotado chico, que miraba el suelo a la par que aun jadeaba completamente. _-"Debo esforzarme más, ese es mi nindo, debo hacerlo por usted Gai-sensei"-_ pensaba este, para después notar como Goku se acerco a él, levanto su mirada mirando como el Saiyajin con una sonrisa amistosa le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Goku no tenía prácticamente ningún rasguño en su ropa, pero Lee, el sí, pues varios puntos de esta estaba completamente desgarrada o con agujeros por la intensidad del entrenamiento y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Vamos, levántate- con una voz tranquila el Son le pedía al chico que comenzó a llorar de emoción a la vez que tomaba la mano del Saiyajin conmovido.

-Gracias, Goku-sensei, es el segundo mejor, claro después de Gai-sensei- exclamo poniéndose de pie y exaltando a Goku que se había descolocado un poco al escuchar decir aquello por parte del chico.

-Gracias… Supongo- rascándose su nuca con su mano derecha Goku respondía, pues estaba extrañado de esas reacciones por parte del discípulo de Gai.

Una vez que los dos estaban sentados sobre un tronco, el Saiyajin comía unas bolas de arroz que compro durante el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, no se parecían en nada a las que Kushina le preparaba pero al menos servían para "matar" el hambre un poco, mientras, Lee bebía un poco de agua de una botella. -De nuevo quiero darle las gracias por acceder a entrenarme, Goku-sensei- con su mirada clavada en el suelo, el chico de verde y ojos negros agradecía a Goku la oportunidad que le había dado.

-jeje Bueno necesitaba un oponente para pelear, es mejor cuando entrenas con alguien más, pues los dos se vuelven más fuertes- con su típica sonrisa respondió el azabache de ropas anaranjadas, pues era la verdad.

-Sasuke-san y Naruko-san tienen mucha suerte de que usted vaya a ser su padre…- de repente Lee realizo aquel comentario aun observando el suelo y haciendo que Goku dejara de comer para escucharle con mayor atención. -Debe ser increíble saber que van a tener a un padre tan fuerte como usted-

-Tal vez…- por fin Goku hablaba, llamando la atención del chico que volteo a verle.

-¿Eh?- el oji negro no entendió a lo que se refería Goku con aquella respuesta.

-Sasuke es difícil, ese chico se parece mucho a alguien que conozco en mi mundo, que aun que él no me considere un amigo yo si lo considero a él jeje- comentaba el Saiyajin observando el cielo. -Por supuesto es tan orgulloso como el jeje- volvía a tomarse su nuca esbozando una pequeña risa al recordar a su orgulloso rival, el príncipe Saiyajin, Vegeta. -Pero, es un buen chico al fin de cuentas-

-Dígame, ¿Como es su mundo, Goku-sensei?- con un poco de emoción Lee preguntaba, a Goku que dejaba de ver el cielo para ver el rostro sonriente del joven experto en Taijutsu.

-¿Mi mundo…?- se hacia esa pregunta a si mismo pensando que responderle al chico. -Pues mi mundo es muy parecido a este, solo que en lugar de aldeas hay ciudades y capitales… También maquinas llamadas autos que ayudan a las personas a moverse y sobre todo hay muchos sujetos fuertes jeje- por fin respondía Goku a la duda de Lee que se notaba emocionado tras escuchar todo eso.

-Si hay todo eso, ¿Por qué decidió venir aquí, Goku-sensei?- sintiendo su curiosidad aun latente, Lee se atrevía hacer otra pregunta al Saiyajin que le continuaba observando, para después soltar un suspiro y disponerse a responder sin borrar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

-Supongo que por que necesitaba seguir haciéndome fuerte, ya sabes, una especie de viaje…-

-Ooh…- fue lo que salió de boca de Rock Lee tras escuchar la respuesta inicial del guerrero de ropa anaranjada.

-Actualmente la Tierra está en paz, así que necesitaba sentirme útil jeje también por eso le pedí a Shen Long que nos trajera a este mundo, a mí y a Gohan, cosa que le agradezco pues gracias a eso he podido aprender muchas cosas, por no decir que, he hecho nuevos amigos jaja…- animado continuo hablando, para después tomar la bolsa en donde portaba las bolas de arroz que quedaban y levantarse del tronco en donde había estado junto con Rock Lee. -¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco más?- preguntaba dándole la espalda al pupilo de Gai que volvía a sonreír completamente contento.

-¡Claro que si, Goku-sensei!- sin perder tiempo, el chico con entusiasmo también se levanto y empezó a seguir a Goku para continuar su entrenamiento.

* * *

Mei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, pues tenía un lugar a donde ir, antes de marcharse de nuevo a Kiri había tenido una conversación con el tercer Hokage, al cual le había dicho lo que haría, haciendo que este entendiera su situación con respecto a lo que sentía por el Son mayor, no quiso darle tantas explicaciones pero el anciano al saber que tal vez Mei volvería le dio una "tarjeta especial" la cual al momento de mostrarla a cualquier ninja debían dejarla en paz, pues se podía decir que era una tarjeta que confirmaba su condición como invitada a la aldea por parte del mismo Hokage, claramente Kotetsu e Izumo se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo a la mujer cuando esta bajo del carruaje que la había traído hasta las puertas de la aldea, pero cuando miraron aquella tarjeta automáticamente la dejaron entrar junto con quien transportaba su equipaje, aquel mismo hombre que había estado arreando a los bueyes del carruaje.

Por fin diviso la casa que le interesaba, sonriendo al por fin haber llegado a su nuevo hogar, solo que recordaba la casa un poco menos grande ya que esta por mucho era grandísima, tal vez de dos o hasta tres pisos, pero sin hacer mucho caso se apresuro hacia la entrada junto a su acompañante. _-"Esperemos me aceptes y que no parezca una total estúpida por haberme decidido a estar contigo, Son-kun"_ \- pensó un poco temerosa de que el Saiyajin no la aceptara como ella quería, pero ya había tomado una decisión, a hora debía ver si esa decisión había sido la correcta.

Mei se apresuro a la puerta, para después con calma tocarla, escuchando como dentro se oían con claridad las voces de las actuales mujeres del Son mayor. -Buenos di…- Kushina quien había abierto la puerta se sobresalto al ver quién era. -Mizu…- quiso volver hablar cuando la impresión se le bajo un poco pero la mujer de mirada verde no se lo permitió.

-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Mei, después de todo ya no soy Mizukage- con una sonrisa la castaña respondía a la pelirroja que aun se miraba sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya no es Mizukage?!- de repente soltaba aquellas preguntas sorprendida por la rapidez con la que la mujer ex Kage de Kiri se había "movido".

-Así es, después de varios días tramitando mi renuncia, la aldea acepto que dejara el puesto y antes de irme de esta aldea había hablado con su Kage para pedirle asilo, todo lo pensé en base la decisión que había tomado cuando viene hablar con ustedes aquella vez-

Mikoto también se acerco, al escuchar los casi gritos de su amiga, encontrándose con Mei en la puerta.

 _-"Ya volvió… Aun no estoy resignada a ver a otra mujer aquí, pero, si Goku-kun la acepta nada puedo hacer"-_ pensó preocupándose un poco ante lo que observaba.

-Está bien, pase- con un poco de desgano, Kushina se hacía a un lado, dejando pasar a Mei y al hombre que poco a poco fue metiendo el equipaje de la mujer la cual observaba como el interior de la casa había cambiado tanto.

Una vez que las maletas de la mujer de largos cabellos castaños estaban dentro de la casa, el hombre que la había acompañado se despidió completamente dejando a las tres mujeres solas en la casa. -Bueno creo que esperare a Son-kun, para… Para ver si me acepta o no- un poco nerviosa, Mei se dirigió a las otras dos mujeres que le miraban un poco extrañadas e incomodas, pues esa situación lo era y mucho.

-Como te lo dijimos aquella vez Mei, hemos aceptado que quieras estar con Goku-kun, aun que solo lo sabremos de forma total cuando el vuelva- Mikoto sentándose en el sofá blanco de la casa miraba a la susodicha que también no cortaba su mirada.

-Lo sé, estoy consciente de eso pero, a hora que me he decidido al menos debo intentarlo- fue sincera, pues de nada serviría ocultar sus intensiones de las dos prometidas del Saiyajin.

Tanto Kushina como Mikoto la invitaron a sentarse y conversar, pues debían conocer mejor a quien sería la tercer pareja de Goku, esta les había contado que el tercer Hokage ya le había dicho todo lo relacionado con el contrato del Son mayor, por lo que ella era consciente de todos los "pros y contras" de su decisión, pero aun así continuaría firme, segura de haber tomado la opción más precisa para ser feliz junto a ese hombre que sin saber se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

* * *

Torre Hokage:

Tsunade con desgano continuaba en su trabajo, había buscado casi cualquier excusa para no trabajar, pero Shizune como buena asistente y guardiana la había obligado a continuar con su trabajo. -Que aburrimiento- estirando sus brazos y manos al techo de la oficina la mujer de cabellera rubia continuaba con su desanimo al ver todos los papeles que había acumulado durante el tiempo que no había hecho nada, y eso que era su primer día oficialmente en el puesto.

-No se queje, Tsunade-sama… Recuerde que…- sonriente la morocha y acompañante de la mujer, es decir, Shizune intentaba hacer que su "jefa" continuara con su trabajo.

-Si ya lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo a cada paso que doy, Shizune, perdí una apuesta y debo cumplir lo acordado- con aun mas desgano que antes respondía la a hora Hokage Tsunade Senju, solo quería un trago, un trago de su preciado sake.

-Solo no se moleste, por favor- un poco mosqueada la chica pelinegra reía nerviosamente al ver el estado molesto de la rubia de grandes atributos delanteros.

-Lo único que me molesta, es haber mirado esa tonta sonrisa de bobo que puso cuando me nombraron Hokage- recargando su mejilla derecha en contra de su mano y sobre su escritorio, la mujer suspiro, recordando a Goku y esa manía de sonreír por todo, era tan molesto verlo así de alegre, siendo que ella misma había perdido la alegría hacía mucho tiempo atrás, así que encontrarse con alguien tan despreocupado como su abuelo fallecido era algo que la sorprendía pero a la vez le molestaba.

-Mire, Tsunade-sama…- Shizune llamo a la rubia al haber encontrado algo "interesante" entre los archivos de información sobre cada ninja de la aldea.

-¿Qué?- con voz pesada preguntaba mirando como la otra mujer ponía delante de sus ojos un archivo con la información de Goku.

-Es sorprendente, tiene nivel S en casi todo, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu… A hora entiendo por qué un golpe de usted directamente dado en su cara no le causo casi nada- Shizune volvía a ver la hoja aquella, para después dirigirse de nuevo a la rubia la cual no podía esconder su sorpresa al saber esa información, aun que tampoco era que le fuera tan difícil descifrarlo considerando la tremenda facilidad que el azabache tubo para "derrotarla".

-Tsk…- fue lo único que hizo Tsunade, desviando su mirada de la de Shizune que sonrió al ver la reacción de su maestra.

-No se moleste, Tsunade-sama… Sabe extrañamente ese hombre, Goku-san me recuerda a mi tío Dan- revelaba haciendo que de nueva cuenta la quinta le mirase arqueando una de sus cejas en sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Estás bien de la cabeza, Shizune?- preguntaba con un hilo de molestia en su voz, cosa que la mencionada de mirada oscura noto al instante.

-Pe-Perdone que lo diga así pero, es que es la verdad noto, ¿Como apoya a todos?-

-No… No lo note-

-Después de que usted fuera nombrada Hokage, pude ver como ese chico, el estudiante de Gai se acerco a este para pedirle que lo ayudara a entrenar a lo que Goku-san respondió con una sonrisa casi familiar que estaba encantado en ayudarlo-

-¿Y eso qué? Cualquiera puede hacerlo…- recia a intentar comprender lo que su asistente le intentaba transmitir la mujer se recargo sobre su asiento y soltó un gran suspiro cansado y lleno de fastidio.

 _-"Lo noto, solo que no quiere reconocerlo"-_ fue lo que paso por la mente de la chica de cabello corto al ver los gestos de su maestra y a hora Hokage de la hoja.

-Creo que iré a dar un paseo por la aldea…- sin previo aviso la nueva líder se levanto de su escritorio ante la mirada desconcertada de Shizune que se quedo sin habla por un breve instante.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de estos documentos? ¡Tsunade-sama, espere!- sin perder tiempo Shizune siguió a la Senju, pues esta había salido de la oficina a pesar de que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Una vez que ambas mujeres salieron de la torre Hokage, Tsunade se detuvo de improviso, haciendo que la chica que iba detrás de ella chocase contra su espalda. -Perdone…- se disculpo pero no recibió respuesta de su maestra rubia pues esta estaba atenta mirando algo al parecer.

Shizune curiosa se asomo por encima del hombro derecho de la rubia mirando lo que esta estaba observando.

-Le aseguro que entrenare todo los días las poses de pelea que me ha enseñado, Goku-sensei, gracias- Lee le agradecía a Goku el entrenamiento que ese día habían tenido, siendo que el Saiyajin burlesco y feliz posaba una de sus manos sobre el peinado de tazón del chico de verde.

-Tienes gran potencial Lee, sin duda este entrenamiento te volverá más ágil jeje- fue la respuesta que el Son le lanzo al chico el cual le observaba conmovido, pues había aprendido bastante con solo unas horas de estar entrenando con el Saiyajin mayor.

-Tsunade-sama…- le llamo Shizune pero seguía sin responder, pues la rubia extrañamente se había quedado embelesada observando aquella escena tan rara con la cual se habían topado.

-¡Adiós, Goku-sensei! ¡Gracias!- de repente aquel grito de Lee la regreso a la realidad, notando como el chico de cejas pobladas se despedía de nuevo del Saiyajin que con un ademan de manos también lo hacía. -jeje- se rasco su nuca feliz, pues había pasado un agradable rato de entrenamiento con ese muchachito, aun que se le hacia un poco raro por esas vestimentas que portaba pero, aun así había sido un excelente compañero de pelea.

Fue cuando la rubia noto como el Saiyajin se giro hacia ella, poniéndose un poco nerviosa al ver la mirada feliz del guerrero de ropas anaranjadas el cual se acerco a las dos mujeres que estaban en frente de las puertas de la torre Hokage.

-Hola, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan- efusivo saludaba, sin perder su buen humor, mas la primer mencionada se recompuso rápidamente de su impresión y repentina pena para verlo con aparente molestia.

-¿A hora que quieres…?- cruzándose de brazos la mujer, resaltando sus pechos observaba al Saiyajin que solo la miraba sin desaparecer su sonrisa. -¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?- preguntaba molestándose al sentirse tan observada tan de repente.

-No jeje es solo que siento que estas molesta- respondió sin dejar de ver a la rubia la cual se confundió con las palabras del Son.

-Por que será…- murmuro para ella, haciendo que el Saiyajin ladeara su cabeza ante la confusión al escuchar aquello.

-¿Estas molesta por haber perdido la apuesta?- preguntaba con inocencia el guerrero, ganándose otra mirada un tanto molesta de la mujer de mirada marrón.

-En estos momentos estaría apostando y bebiendo sake tranquilamente en otro lugar- respondía decisiva la mujer, pues realmente no le entusiasmaba ser Hokage, pero al ser también una mujer de palabra cumplió la promesa al perder la apuesta.

-Pues si eso quieres puedes irte…- con una mirada entre seria y normal el Son mayor respondía a la aparente queja de la mujer de cabello rubio, la cual lo miro confundida y extrañada por las palabras de este. -Oji-chan dice que ser Hokage es proteger a tus seres queridos, es decir, esta aldea, a su gente… Pero si tú no quieres ser Hokage, supongo que eso significa que esta aldea no te importa… Aun que como lo he dicho antes, no necesitas ser Hokage para proteger la aldea, pero si es un símbolo para ustedes, hay que respetarlo-

Tanto Shizune como Tsunade se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de Goku el cual les dio la espalda. -Aun que yo no quiero ser Hokage, con gusto daría mi vida por esta aldea, quiero proteger a su gente, a Mikoto-chan y a Kushina-chan… Se los debo- con una sonrisa completa volvió hablar el Saiyajin, sorprendiendo aun mas a la Senju, pues hubiera sido lo mismo que su difunto novio Dan hubiera dicho.

-No se necesita ser Hokage para proteger a tus seres queridos… Pero, si las personas confían tanto en ti por serlo no debes decepcionarlos, debes responder a esa confianza, volviéndote fuerte y protegiéndolos de todo, claro que si- apretando su puño izquierdo volvió a sonreír el Saiyajin, estaba claro que era su mayor propósito, defender esa tierra que le dio cobijó cuando llego.

-Bueno me tengo que ir… Solo que…- voltio a ver levemente a la Hokage que se quedo atenta para escuchar las nuevas palabras del Son. -Piensa en lo que Oji-chan o tu abuelo hubieran hecho, Tsunade- Goku sabia de Hashirama, pues el mismo tercero le había platicado de él, revelándole que a pesar de ser un ninja extremadamente poderoso también era muy inocente e infantil, aun que lo de su poder más o menos lo sabía cuando tuvo que pelear contra su resucitación.

Y sin perder tiempo, Goku se comenzó alejar dejando en aquel lugar a Tsunade y Shizune sorprendidas por las palabras de este, pues sin saberlo le había dado una "lección" sobre lo que significa ser Hokage o por qué quieres serlo.

 _-"Dan… Abuelo, ¿Por qué hicieron que conociera este estúpido cara de baka?"-_ hablo en su mente la Senju, pues pareciera que en esos momentos hubiera estado escuchando a su difunto novio o a su abuelo sobre la voluntad de fuego y esas cosas.

-Tsuna…- la llamo de nueva cuenta Shizune, notando como esta de una media vuelta se empezó de nuevo a dirigir hacia la torre Hokage, con su mirada un poco agachada. Estaba molesta con ese maldito Saiyajin al haberle recordado el sueño de su hermano y novio, a hora con eso en mente no los defraudaría, pues al parecer había quienes se lo recordarían entre los cuales estaba ese entrometido Son.

* * *

Casa de los Son: Minutos después.

Goku llegaba por fin a su casa, abriendo la puerta se encontró con la escena más rara que jamás allá pensado, pues en frente de él, estaba Mikoto, Kushina y… ¿Mei?, si había sentido un Ki familiar pero no pensaba que fuese la mujer de largo cabello castaño, la cual se puso completamente nerviosa al ver llegar por fin al hombre por el cual se había decidido a dejar su puesto de Mizukage.

Narra Goku:

 _[Nota del autor: Prueba de narración en primera persona. Fin de nota.]_

Estaba confundido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí, Mei-chan? Pues según recordaba se había ido hacia apenas una semana más o menos, fue cuando la note rara, con esas mejillas rojas que cada rato se le ponen a Mikoto-chan o Kushina-chan cuando las miro, toco o hago el amor, me tome la nuca con una de mis manos, dando varios pasos hacia el frente para acercarme a las tres mujeres que no dejaban de observarme, mas la mirada verde de Mei-chan no quería observarme, pareciera como si temiera hacerlo, de verdad he intentado lo mejor que puedo comprender a las mujeres, de verdad lo hago, gracias al amor que siento por Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan me he dado cuenta de varias cosas de las cuales ni enterado estaba jeje, soy un torpe y lo admito jaja.

-Son… Son-kun- la escucho por fin hablarme, pues su voz parecía temblorosa y temerosa, no sabía por qué, arqueando mi ceja derecha y ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado le continúe observando, esperando a que continuara hablar para saber que decir, ya que me es difícil decir cosas pensando, no soy bueno haciéndolo sinceramente jeje.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Mei-chan?- pregunte con duda, rascando de nuevo mi nuca en señal de no comprender, fue cuando alzando la mirada y despegándola por un momento de Mei-chan mire a Mikoto-chan y Kushina-chan las cuales solo estaban calladas, a varios metros de distancia, me dio la sensación que esperaban algo de mí, aun que no tenía idea de que fuera ese algo, rayos todo esto es tan confuso.

-Vine para…- la volvía a escuchar hablar, haciendo que nuevamente le mirase con extrañes, a lo cual ella de nuevo desvió su mirada de la mía, estaba extremadamente rara, pero sabiendo cómo se comportaban Kushina-chan y Mikoto-chan en ocasiones no me provocaba la misma sorpresa que antes, incluso cuando estaba casado con Milk nunca me note tan confundido, supongo que por que en ese entonces estaba más concentrado en luchar, lo sigo estando, pero no igual que antes, eso al menos si lo admito. -Vine para ser… Ser… Ser la tercer esposa de Son-kun- me exalte completamente al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, di varios pasos hacia atrás chocando de lleno con una silla que estaba detrás de mí y a la cual ni había sentido.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Caí al suelo completamente exaltado, pues no pensaba que Mei-chan fuera a decir aquello, rápidamente se acercaron las tres mujeres, mirándome con atención y observando si no tenía algo roto o alguna lesión, las tranquilice, eso no era nada para mi jeje, pero aun no estaba completamente recuperado de las palabras de Mei-chan, la cual tenía su rostro encendido, un rojo tan intenso como el mismo cabello de Kushina-chan, me pareció gracioso verla así, pues antes se portaba diferente conmigo y no dejaba de reír e incluso de repegarse a mi cuerpo.

-¿Mi tercer esposa?- ya recuperado de lo anterior preguntaba, la sorpresa estaba presente en mi, sin dejar de ver los rostros de las tres mujeres, a lo cual Mikoto-chan asintió, seguida por Kushina-chan, haciéndome ver que no había dicho mentiras Mei-chan.

Narración normal:

-Así es Goku-kun, Mei quiere también estar contigo- Mikoto hablo, explicándole como habían llegado a esa rara escena o suceso, pues todo era en extremo, complicado para el Saiyajin que no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza en un gesto de confusión absoluta.

-¿No te molesta que Mikoto-chan y Kushina-chan sean mis esposas también?- Goku le pregunto a la castaña la cual a hora también más calmada le observaba sin decaer en su aparente decisión que se notaba en su único ojo visible color jade.

-No…- fue firme en sus palabras, pues de verdad era en lo único que no dudaría.

-Ya veo…- por tercera vez se rasco su nica, observando el único ojo color esmeralda de la ex Kage de Kirigakure, a la vez que Mikoto y Kushina respetaban lo mas que podían el momento que se estaba viviendo, pues no podían ocultar sus celos, no podían esconder su agobio por saber que una mujer aparte de ellas se uniría a su pareja, a sabiendas de que debían hacerlo, era simplemente el hecho de mirar a través de los ojos de ese hombre y comprender que era lo que haría, era tal vez, la única cosa que no comprendían del pensamiento, esa manera tan distinta de hacer las cosas y la lógica de quien querían, fue cuando por fin la espera por parte de ellas se a cayo de repente, pues notaron como volvió a entre abrir sus labios para tomar una buena bocanada de aire para proceder y volver hablar. -En ese caso creo que… Bueno jeje- de repente se miraba tan apenado, algo completamente fuera de él, pero ellas mismas tenían la culpa, pues le habían ablandado completamente. -Si quieres estar aquí… Mei-chan, no veo el inconveniente- con miedo de meter la "pata" Goku término de hablar, haciendo que de inmediato una sonrisa llena de alegría se instaurara en el rostro de Mei la cual se arrojo a los brazos del Son al cual abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias, Son-kun… Voy a ser una gran esposa, lo prometo, mi fuerte guerrero- con una voz un poco mas melosa la castaña se dirigió al Saiyajin que solo se estaba dejando abrazar por la mujer, notando las miradas de Kushina y Mikoto, las cuales como antes, solo observaban, calladas y un poco apacibles por lo que habían mirado, pues oficialmente una mujer más se unía a ellas.

-Bueno jeje- fue la respuesta un tanto torpe de aquel "fuerte guerrero" para después sentir como la mujer de mirada verde se separaba de él, a pesar de querer besarlo, sentía que no podía, pues aun les debía un poco de respeto a sus "superiores" cosa que agradecieron de forma silenciosa.

-¿Por qué ríes?- la mujer ex Kage le pregunto al Son cuando miro como de repente este también reía.

-Es que me gusta verlas felices- la respuesta que dio el guerrero extraño a las mujeres, las cuales no sabían a qué se refería, pero lentamente todas sin excepción fueron sonriendo de nuevo.

-Eres un baka…- Kushina se acerco al Son que se sobresalto por la "ofensa" de su prometida pelirroja. -Pero, eres el baka que amo-

Y tras decir eso, se abrazo a un costado de un Goku que parpadeo un poco, pues su nivel de confusión se había disparado de nuevo, Mikoto no se quedo atrás, también abrazándose al Son, pero directamente a su pecho, cosa que Mei sintiéndose un poco apartada se termino por cernir de nuevo al Saiyajin pero por su costado derecho, haciendo una especie de apretujamiento en contra del cuerpo del Son mayor que solo continuo riendo para después cubrir a las tres mujeres entre sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Gohan, Naruko y Karin los cuales miraron la escena extrañados, sobre todo la rubia al reconocer a la Mizukage, pero al ver como su madre y su "tía" parecían aceptar la presencia de la otra mujer lo primero que hizo fue ver al joven semi-Saiyajin que continuaba un poco confuso.

-Gohan-kun…- le llamo haciendo que este mirara a la Uzumaki de mirada azul.

-¿Si?-

La chica de cabellos color oro se abrazo con fuerza al chico, imitando a su madre que aun estaba abrazada también, el joven se había exaltado completamente ante la acción tan repentina de Naruko, Karin miro esto con fastidio y, hay que reconocerlo, celos, pero en vez de quedarse a discutirlo también abrazo al joven recreando la escena que habían mirado en confusión momentos atrás, pues sin duda los dos Saiyajin que habían llegado a Konoha tendrían demasiado trabajo en el futuro.

 _-"Espero que esto no desate otra pelea…"-_ mortificado y recordando como todo terminaba comentaba consigo mismo dentro de su mente el chico Son, para después observar como los adultos aun estaban agrupados en aquel extraño abrazo grupal. _-"¿Mei-san también quiere a mi papá?"-_ volvió a preguntarse dentro de su mente, a la par que sentía su cuerpo ser reclamado tanto por Naruko como por Karin, solo que se había salvado que no estuvieran presentes ni Ino, ni Sakura por que de lo contrario le arrancan todas sus extremidades, pues cada vez más la "guerra" por el joven se agravaba a niveles insospechados y peligrosos para él.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Laboratorios subterráneos de la Androide 21.

-"¡Carga completada a un noventa por ciento! Comenzando proceso de reanimación mecánica…"- los sirvientes de veintiuno observaban cada capsula en la cual descansaba un Androide, así como su misma ama, estos terminaban de arreglar todo lo necesario, pues en cuestión de días la espera terminaría.

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _Después de un largo viaje, por fin Tsunade ha sido nombrada como la quinta Hokage de Konoha, Mei por su parte a dado el paso decisivo y a hora oficialmente es la tercer prometida del Saiyajin el cual estaba completamente confundido por lo que pasaba a la vez que el junto a su hijo son ajenos al peligro que se aproxima, solo que de momento, la paz está presente como la quietud antes de la tormenta._

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Tú puedes volar no es justo!- [Naruko se quejaba mirando a Gohan y corriendo entre los arboles a las afuera de la aldea siendo que estaban jugando una especie de carrera en contra de Karin.] -¡Ustedes pueden chicas jeje!-

-¡Escúchame, Son Gokuuuuuuu…!- [Goku casi pierde su tímpano derecho tras aquel grito de Tsunade, pero fue efectivo pues el Son le tomo más atención.] -Quiero que me acompañes en una especie de "misión"-

 _-"Pelirroja roba futuros novios y esposos"-_ [Naruko pensaba mirando retante y molesta a Karin, siendo que un Gohan asestado estaba en medio del peligroso cruce de miradas entre las dos Uzumaki.] _-"Se supone que lo competiríamos, rubia pechos de vaca vieja"-_

-Dime Tsunade, ¿Por que no quieres ser Hokage?- [Goku le preguntaba a la Senju cuando ya venían re regreso del encargo que la rubia había realizado.] -No te interesa-

-Si no te hubieras subido otra vez a la espalda de Gohan-kun, hubiéramos logrado regresar a tiempo, pero no querías pasear por el cielo, tonta rubia- [Karin le echaba la culpa a la Uzumaki rubia tras haber sido "atrapados" por una fuerte y constante tormenta.]

-¡Ya encontré el Ki de Mei-chan! ¡Adiós!- [Goku desaparecía de la mirada de Tsunade y Shizune que se había dado cuenta que esa era la llamada teletransportación del Son.] -¡¿Miro lo que hizo, Tsunade-sama?!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Entrega". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Son-kun…!- [empapados por las gotas de la ducha, Mei por fin tenía un tiempo a solas con el Saiyajin.]

 **Bueno hermanos, de tantos comentarios ya tenemos una ganadora, vaya la verdad es la primera vez que alcanzo tontos comentarios en un solo capitulo, como ya lo he dicho no es algo que realmente me emocione, pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecie cada una de las palabras que dedican a la historia, aun que sea para votar o no siempre se les agradecerá. Hasta pronto.**

[Harem -Goku- Ultima chica: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail).]

 **La ganadora ya ha sido "declarada", con gusto ustedes mismos pueden llevar el conteo de los votos en los comentarios para asegurarse jeje. Saludos.**

1\. Erza Scarlet [(28 años) (Fairy Tail)] Votos: **15**

2\. Towa [(29 años) (Dragón Ball Online)] Votos: 2

3\. Kazehana [(32 años) (Sekirei)] Votos: 5

4\. Tier Haribel [(30 años) (Bleach)] Votos: 6

5\. Medaka Kurokami [(26 años) (Medaka Box)] Votos: 11

6\. Kuroka [(28 años) (High School DxD)] Votos: 5

 **Bien para el siguiente cap, se comenzara la votación para la última y definitiva chica de Gohan en esta primer temporada. Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	49. Capitulo 48: Entrega

_**Buenas compañeros hay que celebrar que ya prácticamente se alcanzaron los 250 favoritos y 240 segadores del fic con un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten pues este tiene un poco de lemon explicito, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Claro compañero, gracias por todo el apoyo, espero disfrutes de este capítulo previo a, bueno, a destrucción jajaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _A friend and good luck that it seemed good that Erza won. Take care, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Good friend, what can I do when the vote is mostly valid hehe, even so I'm glad to know that it seemed good to you. Best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Let's see how Goku is doing with so much redhead hahaha but good, thanks for reading and commenting as well as for following the story. See you in these days at Fairy Dragon, greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It's true, a harem of redheads for Goku hahaha let's see what he does to please them._ _See you friend and thanks._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo, como siempre te digo, es un gusto leerte, a hora pasando a tus preguntas, ¿Cuando Goku conocerá a Erza? Pues creo que después de los Androides, pero antes de otra saga o mini-saga, ¿Cómo se quedara Kushina al saber que no es la única pelirroja en el harem de Goku? Pues la verdad no sabría decirte, tal vez se enoje o tal vez termine resignándose justo como con Mei y el resto de mujeres que vienen detrás de ella jaja, ¿Erza será Uzumaki? Es lo más seguro, considerando su cabello y facciones, más que apellido "Scarlet" es más bien un apodo, según sé. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Claro amigo. Saludos mijo tito._

 _ **-brg2000-**_ _Una lástima que no hayas alcanzado a votar para el harem de Goku, pero igual y si gustas vota por alguna chica para Gohan jeje, gracias también por el apoyo e interés, nos vemos amigo._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto mi amigo, bueno hay que meter un poco de humor antes de la tensión jeje espero te guste el capitulo así como que también espero desarrollar bien a Erza en esta historia. Cuídate y hasta pronto._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Verdad que si jeje solo que es terca la mujer pechugona xD y bueno Gohan de verdad sí que se está metiendo en territorio peligroso pues todas las chicas están comenzando a ser muy territoriales a pesar de haber llegado a un "pacto" jaja. Los Androides están a la vuelta de la esquiva, veamos cómo les va a nuestros protas. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, Hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _What friend? I do not understand you with that one word. Even so, he thanked you for reading and commenting. Until another._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras compañero, es verdad creo que debe ser duro tener a alguien que te este recordado a cada rato a esos seres queridos que perdiste, pero también supongo que solo así es como te vas a ir dando cuenta que tal vez esa persona no es tan mala o fastidiosa como pensabas. Gracias por volver a leer y comentar compañero, espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta otra y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Que bien que te ha gustado, me alegra leerlo y llevas razón amigo, los pesos pesados ya vienen jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-el rey son goku-**_ _Gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia. Nos vemos y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Hernan Urrea-**_ _Un gusto volverte a leer compañero jeje, bueno dando respuesta a tu pregunta de que si habrá segunda temporada, déjame decirte que… Si jeje o eso espero yo pero lo más seguro es que si haya. Hasta la próxima, cuídate camarada._

 _ **-FanFic World010 (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Mira quien comenta jajaja No te creas, como ya lo he dicho si no pueden no hay problem, los comentarios me van y me vienen pero si creen que me los merezco pues solo me queda darles las gracias, con respecto a lo que me comentas, lamento que no hayas logrado alcanzar a votar por alguna chica que te haya gustado para el harem de Goku, pero aun si puedes votar por tu favorita para Gohan jeje, espero volverte a leer, como ya he dicho, si gustas y espero que esta historia te siga gustado, pues como dicen por ahí, "ya se viene lo chido" o eso espero jaja. Saludos._

 _ **-ZZZZZZZZ-**_ _Si amigo, si por harem te refieres a otra chica, la respuesta es sí, Gohan al igual que Goku tendra a otra chica, si gustas puedes votar por la que más te agrade o guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Amigo de verdad, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, no tienen por qué darme explicaciones de por qué no comentan, sabiendo que ven y leer el fic me vasta y me sobra, ya si piensas que la historia es digna de recibir tus impresiones te lo agradeceré de la forma más sincera posible, pero tampoco quiero que se sientan obligados a comentar como si fuera a dejar de subir la historia solo por que no comentan o algo por el estilo, la verdad. Bueno en fin, de que me da gusto leerte, me da, de verdad jeje. Un Saludos y cuídate hermano, te deseo suerte en tu empresa (meta o sueño). Adiós._

 _ **-Dante Alighieri-**_ _Que bien que te ha gustado la narrativa en primer persona, aun que no la vaya a usar tanto es bueno saber que te ha gustado jeje ya casi, ya casi llega, como veo esperan esto como esperaban la pelea final entre Goku y Jiren jajaja. Hasta otra amigo y gracias._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _jejeje Supongo que por que tiene a muchos admiradores o eso creo yo jajaja en fin espero que te haya gustado el cómo quedo al final te invito a votar a hora por Gohan jeje. Saludos y gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia. Adiós._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Claro amigo, por supuesto que lo sé, solo que bueno, los Androides no usaran veneno en contra de Goku o Gohan, usaran puños y poder destructivo xD pero bueno, es agradable saber que te recuerdan ciertos aspectos de las series que estas cruzando jeje te lo agradezco y espero seguir leyéndote en capítulos venideros, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 57 o 58_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Tanto Tsunade como Shizune se sorprenden al ver la teletransportación de Goku-_

 _-Tsunade se da cuenta que se equivoco con el Son mayor-_

 _-Las peleas entre Karin y Naruko empeoran a cada paso-_

 _-Mei tiene su tiempo a solas con Goku-_

 _-La Androide 21 ya está lista para comenzar su cacería-_

 _-Maki Gero fallo al intentar borrar los recuerdos de la mente de su hija-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia adicional del capítulo: Lemon.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 48: Entrega.**

Veloz como siempre, sobre volaba los cielos de la aldea, siendo que bajo él, entre los árboles, alguien corría rauda y sin miedo, de árbol en árbol, elevando su mirada y notando como su competidor le abandonaba por breves instantes.

-¡Tú puedes volar, eso no es justo!-

Se quejaba sin dejar de correr, saltando una gran rama y varias rocas que le obstruían el paso a la chica de cabellera oro que competía aun sabiendo que perdería.

-¡No me vas a ganar…! Gohan-kun ya tiene pasando mucho tiempo contigo, a hora me toca a mí- detrás de ella, los lentes reflejaban la luz del Sol, siendo que sin desistir también corría a pesar de que su adversaria en la carrera le llevaba ventaja.

-jajaja ¡Vamos, chicas ustedes pueden!-

Se escucho gritar al chico que sobre volaba los cielos, siendo que este se había detenido por un breve instante para ver a las dos muchachas que competían frenéticas para alcanzar la meta antes que la otra.

-¡Ya casi llego, de verás!- sonriente dio un gran salto, muchísimo más grande que los de antes, ante la mirada de la pelirroja que le perseguía de cerca, siendo que está por ver a la otra no se dio cuenta del agujero que había delante, pero gracias a sus reflejos mejorados gracias a las breves pero efectivas clases de Goku logro saltar aquella trampa que estaba sobre el suelo forestal.

-Estuvo cerca- se dijo así misma mirando hacia atrás, cuando menos quiso volteo de nuevo hacia delante encontrándose de lleno con el tronco de un árbol. -¡KYAAAAAH!-

El grito de la chica se escucho con claridad en todo el bosque cercano a la aldea, siendo que la pelirroja quedo a escasos centímetros de estamparse de cara contra el duro tronco, abrió lentamente sus ojos notando como flotaba, cosa que la sorprendió de sobre manera, a la par que Naruko quien iba mas aventajada se detuvo al haber escuchado el chillido de la otra Uzumaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy volando? ¡Estoy volando!- gritaba sorprendida, pero al momento de querer moverse, sintió como alguien la sostenía debajo de sus hombros, haciéndola ruborizarse de inmediato, ya que una risa muy conocida se presento en su sentido de la audición.

-jajaja Ten más cuidado Karin-chan, por poco y chocas- le comento el joven Saiyajin, el cual al parecer había sido el responsable de salvar a la muchacha de un golpe casi rotundo.

 _-"Oportunista"-_ Naruko pensó acercándose al par que ya hacía en el suelo.

-Gracias, Gohan-kun- con aun su rubor muy presente, Karin le daba las gracias al chico que reía nervioso, pues temía que Naruko comenzara una discusión con la otra Uzumaki por lo que había pasado.

-¿A hora qué? ¡Yo gane!- ya cerca de los dos chicos la rubia reclamaba su premio, que no era otro que pasear por los cielos, cortesía de Gohan, Sakura lo disfruto, Ino lo disfruto, incluso Hinata lo disfruto, era justo que ella también lo hiciera.

-Que enfadosa eres- se quejo Karin al escuchar el "reclamo" por parte de la otra Uzumaki que le miro molesta.

-¡Tú cállate, ojos de hormiga!- la chica de mirada rojiza no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras era ofendida por la hija de Kushina, ante la mirada nerviosa y un poco, hay que admitirlo, asustada de Gohan el cual dio varios pasos hacia atrás mirando la nueva pelea que se había empezado a librar.

 _-"¿Por qué siempre que estoy con ellas terminan peleando?"-_ se preguntaba el chico hibrido sin encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta que le martillaba la mente.

* * *

Goku estaba en frente de Tsunade y Shizune, el Son mayor había sido llamado por la medico ninja por que necesitaba de sus "fuerzas" como así decirlo, el Saiyajin estaba en la remodelada oficina de la Hokage que a pesar de tener unos pocos días en el puesto ya había hecho todos los cambios necesarios para su mandato.

-Estoy aburrido… Además, me interrumpieron de mi entrenamiento…-

Tsunade suspiro con molesta al escuchar las quejas del Son, por no decir que Shizune soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo gracioso que podía ser el hombre de dogi naranja con vendas en sus manos y brazos.

-Goku… Sé que últimamente las misiones no te han dejado entrenar como has querido, pero te llame para que me acompañaras a…- Tsunade frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el mencionado no le estaba tomando atención, pues este estaba más atento con las cosas que habían por la oficina que en lo que la líder le había estado diciendo. -¡Escúchame, Son Gokuuuuuuu!- grito a todo pulmón aturdiendo al Son que le miro doliéndose de uno de sus oídos, pues de verdad le había lastimado semejante grito y más por que lo tomo desprevenido.

-Ya, ya, no te molestes, Tsunade-chan-

Se levanto de golpe de su asiento, cosa que hizo sudar a Goku que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y una gota de sudor nervioso se marco en una de sus mejillas. -¡¿Cuántas veces…?!- azoto sus manos en el escritorio, cosa que alarmo aun mas al Saiyajin que no entendía por qué se molestaba tanto cuando este le decía así. -¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas "Tsunade-chan"?!- completamente furiosa la rubia tomo la silla en la cual estaba sentada ante la mirada alarmada de Shizune y Tonton así como la de Goku que movía sus manos en frente de él ante lo que había provocado.

-¡Espera…! ¡No-No es para tanto!-

El Saiyajin quiso impedir que la mujer le lanzara la silla pero fue tarde. **-*¡BOOM!*-** la pobre silla quedo incrustada en la pared al lado de la puerta, siendo que Goku con su velocidad la evadió fácilmente ante el enfado de Tsunade, la cual se intentaba calmar con ayuda de Shizune.

-¡¿Me vas a escuchar o no…?!- aun molesta, la Hokage le preguntaba al Saiyajin que rascándose la nuca y justo como Gohan reía nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar. Suspiro ya más tranquila, para proceder a retomar la palabra. -Quiero que me acompañes a traer hierbas de los bosques Nara-

-¿Bosques Nara, es decir, los terrenos del clan Nara?- arqueando su ceja derecha, Goku preguntaba haciendo que Tsunade volviera a suspirar fastidiada por la falta de concentración que en ocasiones ese hombre tenía.

-Sí, los terrenos del clan Nara-

-¿Por qué yo?- apuntándose con uno de sus pulgares, volvía a interrogar, cosa que volvía a desesperar a la rubia de grandes atributos.

-¿Sera por que eres el único Jounin que no está en una misión?- con claro fastidió y arrebato contra preguntaba, haciendo que el Son solo ladeara su cabeza sin entender nada.

-Es verdad, Kushina-chan y Mei-chan están en una misión, Mikoto-chan no puede hacer misiones por su embarazo y… Jiraiya no está, así como Kakashi…- indagando él solo, hablaba, desesperando otra vez a la mujer de mirada café.

-Silencio, me acompañaras a hora mismo… Debo recoger varias cosas en el centro de investigación arbórea pues estoy haciendo una investigación muy importante-

Camino hasta salir de detrás de su escritorio, siendo seguida con la mirada de su asistente, es decir, Shizune. -Tsunade-sama, ¿Estará bien usted sola?- la morocha pregunto observando como la mencionada había llegado por fin al pie de la puerta para después ladear su cabeza y ver a Goku el cual se volvió a poner firme ante los ojos de la mujer.

-No te preocupes, Shizune, voy con el hombre que me derroto sin siquiera pelear, seguro que puedo dar varios pasos sin que me pase algo-

Goku se volvió a rascar la nuca, de por si tratar con las mujeres se le complicaba un poco, a hora tratar con Tsunade era peor.

Después de esto, ambos adultos terminaron de salir de la habitación, siendo que Shizune se quedo un poco confundida por la actitud de la rubia, pues desde que Goku le hablo sobre su "obligación" de proteger a la gente de la aldea se estaba comportando distinta con él, claro, igual de enojona pero distinta a la vez.

-Oye, Tsunade-ch…- ya caminando por el pasillo, el Saiyajin casi vuelve a decir a Tsunade como ella no quería que le llamaran, cosa que hizo que el azabache desistirá de llamarle así al ver la mirada un tanto molesta y penetrante que la rubia le dedico. -Oye, Tsunade, ¿De qué es esa investigación que está haciendo?-

-Quizás no lo sepas, pero tu sangre es muy "potente", es un milagro que Mikoto quedara embarazada… Más considerando el simple hecho de que tú usas Ki y no Chakra como nosotros-

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Mikoto-chan este esperando un hijo mío?-

Se detuvo, para verle por un breve momento para después darle un "dedazo" en la frente cosa que lo confundió aun más. -Serás baka, tu genética es más fuerte que la de nosotros, lo que implica que en caso de gestación, debemos tener cuidado para que el bebé resultante nazca sano y sin deficiencias, mal formaciones o alguna enfermedad- volviendo a caminar, la Hokage dejo a Goku con cara de, "¿Pero que me acaba de decir?" Para después proseguir su camino también al lado de la rubia de grandes atributos delanteros.

-Haber déjame entender…- con tono pensante Goku intentaba descifrar lo que la Sannin le había comentado, haciendo que esta sonriera levemente al ver el esfuerzo que el Saiyajin de raza pura estaba haciendo para comprender los tecnicismos que había usado, suspiro, tomando aire para volver hablar, haciendo que Tsunade le volviera a ver brevemente esperando la respuesta del Son. -No se- se rasco la nuca riendo despreocupado ante la caída estilo anime de la rubia que rápidamente se recompuso.

-Eres un baka completamente, no sé qué miraron en ti Kushina y Mikoto y mucho menos Mei tanto que renuncio a su puesto de Kage para estar contigo… Dudo mucho que llames más el interés por otra cosa que por esos músculos que tienes, eres tan irritante Goku- tocándose su rostro comentaba Tsunade extrañando al Saiyajin.

 _-"No entiendo nada"-_ pensaba Goku sin dejar de caminar llegando a las puertas de la torre Hokage, anunciando que por fin habían salido del edificio.

* * *

Naruko, Karin y Gohan aun estaban en los bosques, todo lo anterior había sido producto de una apuesta entre las dos chicas con apellido Uzumaki, en donde se jugaba de manera tonta y sin el consentimiento del joven un viaje en su espalda y por el cielo, cosa antes dicha.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor volver a la aldea, ya es un poco tarde- Gohan levantándose de su lugar comentaba, haciendo que las dos chicas le siguieran con sus miradas roja y azul.

El Sol ya se miraba con tonos naranjas lo que dejaba en claro que el joven semi-Saiyajin decía la verdad, pues de verdad la tarde los había alcanzado, además de que nubes negras también se notaban en el cielo que rodeaba la aldea. -Espera Gohan-kun, me gustaría quedarme un poquito más aquí- Karin lo tomo de una de sus manos, cosa que de inmediato Naruko también hizo.

-¡Ey, esperen!- lo volvieron a sentar de golpe en medio de ellas para después aferrarse con fuerza a cada brazo del muchacho que no entendía por qué de aquella acción tan "agresiva".

 _-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, cuatro ojos roba futuros novios y esposos?"-_ Naruko con una mirada de pocos amigos retaba a Karin.

 _-"Se supone que lo íbamos a compartir, rubia pechos de vaca"-_ fue la "respuesta" mental de la otra Uzumaki sin dejar de ver con mala cara a la rubia de ojos color zafiro.

 _-"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"-_ fue lo que el joven Son pensó al ver las miradas y chispas que ambas Uzumaki se lanzaban, pues sencillamente a pesar de ya ser consientes en plenitud de la condición de novias del Son, no se lograban llevar bien sobre todo cuando el tema era Gohan.

Las miradas asesinas continuaban, hasta que Gohan retiro a cada chica de él para volverse a levantar, confundiendo a estas pues no entendían por que el pelinegro había hecho aquello. -Chicas ya saben que no me gusta verlas pelear, por favor- con tono amable y extremadamente sereno les comentaba, atrayendo aun más la atención tanto de Naruko como de Karin que estaban completamente atentas a las palabras del azabache que tenían en frente.

-Pero es que Gohan-kun…- en un intento de réplica, Naruko quiso decir, pero fue callada por el mismo chico.

-Naruko-chan, por favor, no me gusta ver que peleen…- mirando a la mencionada comentaba para después trasladar sus ojos color carbón a la otra Uzumaki. -Karin-chan compréndanme, ¿No se pueden llevar como Kushina-san y Mikoto-san? Ellas también están con mi papá y no pelean-

Ambas muchachas al escuchar aquello hicieron un puchero en descontento, provocando que el joven azabache riera divertido al ver aquello. -jajaja Se ven muy lindas cuando se enojan, pero, tampoco quiero verlas molestas siempre- comentaba provocando que a hora esa molestia pasara a ser pena, al marcarse un sonrojo en las mejillas tanto de Naruko como de Karin que no esperaban a que el chico hibrido les dijera, "lindas".

Tanto Naruko como Karin también se levantaron, para abrazarse de nueva cuenta a cada brazo de Gohan que no comprendió por que habían hecho eso. -Si quieres que no pelemos…- Naruko fue la primera en hablar. -Deberás darnos otro paseo por el cielo- término de decir Karin, exaltando al chico.

-Es-Esta bien jeje- volvía a su nerviosismo, tener a tan lindas chicas cerca de él, nunca fue bueno, pues a diferencia de su padre, el chico era muy tímido y se apenaba con facilidad.

-Te vez tan lindo cuando te apenas- tanto Naruko como Karin le regresaron aquella especie de cumplido que el mismo muchacho les había lanzado a ellas instantes atrás.

* * *

Centro de investigación arbórea del clan Nara:

-Vaya, no sabía que los Nara tuvieran todas estas plantas medicinales-

Un curioso Goku observaba como varias personas seleccionaban, regaban o ponían a secar diversas plantas curativas, siendo que Tsunade estaba hablando con Shikaku y las cosas que se llevaría.

-No toques nada- se escucho la voz firme de la Hokage llamándole la atención a Goku el cual en su curiosidad había a tocado un manojo de hierbas que estaban colgando en una especie de "tendedero" o cuerda a lo largo de la cabaña en donde estaban.

-Espero que estas plantas le sirvan, Tsunade-sama- de forma educada el padre de Shikamaru le comentaba a Tsunade la cual llevaba dichas hierbas en una bolsa de papel.

-Sin dudas, con esto, Mikoto puede comenzar su tratamiento en seguida- con una sonrisa para sorpresa de Goku, Tsunade respondía a lo que Shikaku le había dicho, el cual se retiraba después de hacer una reverencia y despedirse del par.

Después de unos momentos adicionales dentro de la cabaña aquella, por fin salieron, notando como el cielo se encontraba nublado, con claros indicios de lluvia.

-Debemos darnos prisa o la lluvia nos alcanzara-

Sin perder tiempo la Hokage y el Son empezaron de nuevo su andanza hacia la aldea, pero de repente Goku se atrevió a preguntar algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. -Oye, Tsunade- la rubia al escuchar que le llamaba, ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver que quería el descerebrado de su acompañante.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que la conocí…- llevándose una de sus manos al mentón comentaba, como dando un indicio de que estaba pensando su pregunta.

-¿Aja?- fue lo único que respondió la rubia sin dejar de caminar.

-Bueno vera, usted nos dijo que no quería ser Hokage, ¿Por qué no?- por fin preguntaba, sobresaltando un poco a la oji marrón pues no esperaba que Goku le preguntara tal cosa.

-Eso no te interesa-

Como no, respondió un poco retraída, distante, confundiendo al Saiyajin que volvió a verle por un breve instante para después retomar la palabra. -Hm… Sabe no es tan amable- con tono inocente y haciendo una expresión cansada comentaba, haciendo suspirar a la quinta la cual apretó con más fuerza la bolsa que llevaba entre sus brazos.

-Son Goku… Dime, ¿Por qué no quisiste ser Hokage tú? Teniendo el poder para serlo, ¿Por qué buscarme a mí?- a hora inquiría la rubia de chaqueta verde, atrayendo la atención del mencionado que había estado mirando hacia el frente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo no serviría para Hokage jeje, Oji-chan me lo pidió varias veces pero, lo mío es entrenar, hacer misiones peligrosas y cuidar este mundo- rascándose la nuca y con un tono despreocupado muy de él, Goku respondía a las interrogantes de la Senju que se había quedado observándole mientras este hablaba.

-¿Cuidar este mundo?- le pregunto con extrema curiosidad, pues esas últimas palabras le habían despertado esa misma.

-Sí, cuidar este mundo…- miro al cielo nublado, recordando todas las veces que protegió la tierra en el pasado, a hora le tocaba a ese mundo nuevo, a hora le tocaba ser protegido por los Saiyajin. -Vera yo y mi hijo no somos de este mundo jeje como ya te lo había dicho- como si fuera lo más natural que hubiera dicho nunca, Goku terminaba de hablar, sobresaltando a la rubia que a hora entendía por qué Goku tenía un poder tan grande, pues a esas instancias aun le costaba creerle aquello que le dijo cuando tuvieron aquel pequeño enfrentamiento cuando se conocieron.

-Me cuesta creerlo, pero mirando lo fácil con lo que me derrotaste tanto a mí como a Orochimaru tampoco me es imposible pensar que dices la verdad-

-Pues sí, esa es la verdad… A hora si me va a contar, ¿Por qué no quería ser Hokage?- volvía a insistir en su pregunta, cosa que fastidio un poco a la mujer, pero bueno, si así se lo quitaba de encima con sus preguntas le contaría parte de su historia.

-Está bien, para que dejes de insistir te contare la razón de mi rechazo a ser Hokage…-

A si Goku le escucharía atento, pues la mujer se "abriría" un poco para contar momentos dolorosos de su vida.

-Hace mucho, yo tenía un hermanito, de la misma edad de Naruko o Gohan…- un poco dolida comenzaba a contar, ante la mirada oscura y atenta del guerrero de ropas naranjas y rojizas. -Su nombre era Nawaki y él tenía un sueño, ser Hokage, justo como lo tiene esa tonta rubia enfadosa- esas últimas palabras las decía refiriéndose claramente a Naruko.

-¿Y qué le pasó?-

-Murió durante la guerra…- fue seca en sus palabras, pues recordar ese hecho era muy doloroso para ella, cosa que Goku entendió al instante al ver como los ojos color canela de la líder se apagaron por un instante, para después reflejarse la transparencia de lo que parecían lagrimas intentando asomar.

-Lo… Lo siento- fue la respuesta del Son, ganándose una mirada afligida por parte de la rubia la cual no dijo nada, en vez de eso continuo con su relato.

-Después, pasaron varios años hasta que conocí a Dan, un Jounin de la aldea, el compartía mis ideales, mi visión de la vida y el deber de protegerla, fue lo que adopte después de que mi hermano muriera…- intentando no llorar, la mujer apretó un poco sus ojos, pues de verdad le costaba rememorar esos instantes.

-Me enamore de él y volví a confiar en el sueño de ser Hokage, anhelaba tanto convertirse en uno, ansiaba con cada parte de su vida servir a la aldea, dar su vida para proteger a los aldeanos… Pero- se detuvo, sintiendo a hora si las calientes lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, pero también sintió la mano reconfortante de Goku el cual la tomo de su hombro izquierdo haciendo que la rubia le mirara.

-Podre parecer un tonto, pero, también conozco el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos…- comento con tono serio el Son, en un intento de calmar el repentino llanto de la mujer que le acompañaba, pues a pesar de tener un par de semanas de conocerla no la había visto en ese estado emocional. -No hace mucho perdí a mi esposa y cuando era un niño perdí a mi abuelito...-

-¿Entonces por qué siempre te la pasas alegre, como si no te importara la pérdida de quienes te rodean?-

-¿Para qué me voy a lamentar…? En vez de eso, tengo que ver hacia delante, hacerme fuerte para poder proteger a quien aun esta aquí y eso te incluye. Los extraño, demasiado, pero de nada sirve llorar sus pérdidas si no haces nada para impedir otras-

 _-"¿Me incluye?"-_ pensó la líder sin creer lo que Goku le había dicho.

-Yo no seré Hokage y tampoco me gustaría serlo, pero… Eso no quiere decir que no estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida para proteger la aldea y este mundo, honrando a quienes ya nos dejaron…-

 _-"Son Goku…Creo que me equivoque contigo"-_ sonrió lentamente con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, pues al parecer había subestimado al Saiyajin, no en poder, sino más bien en su forma de ser y sus motivaciones.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUMP!*-**

Un fuerte trueno se escucho, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia que miro hacia arriba notando como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían. -Demonios por platicar ya nos alcanzo el agua-

-Descuida- con cuidado se quito su dogi anaranjado, confundiendo a la rubia, para después ver como el Saiyajin en una especie de sombrilla extendía sus manos hacia donde ella estaba y coloco el dogi de modo que la tapo de la lluvia que lentamente se intensificaba.

-¿Pero, tú?-

-No te preocupes…- con su característica sonrisa le respondía a la rubia la cual se sintió un poco conmovida por lo que estaba haciendo. -Sujétate, usare la teletransportación para llegar rápido-

Aun tapando a Tsunade, el Saiyajin se concentro, encontrando de inmediato el pequeño pero constante Ki de Shizune. -Bien, ya encontré el Ki de Shizune-chan-

 **-*¡FIN!*-**

Y así desaparecían del camino, para después y de forma sorpresiva reaparecer delante de Shizune que estaba jugando con Tonton en la oficina Hokage. -¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Goku!- la morocha con kimono exclamaba un poco sobresaltada, pues no se esperaba para nada que esos dos aparecieran delante de ella.

-Goku… Estas empapado- Tsunade dejo las cosas sobre el escritorio, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el Saiyajin que en efecto, se había logrado mojar un poco por la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado.

-Esto no es nada, enserio jeje- mirando sus ropas respondía, pues de verdad, para nada le incomodaba estar mojado.

-Si gustas puedes usar el baño de mi recamara, claro si quieres- sin ánimos de ningún tipo, Tsunade le ofrecía su baño para que se diese una ducha y así impedir que se resfriara.

-No, gracias, a hora mismo voy a mi casa y ahí me baño-

Shizune miraba con sorpresa esto, pues, ¿Desde cuándo Tsunade tan servicial con Goku? Claro considerando como lo ha tratado desde que lo conoció.

-Haber… Déjenme encontrar el Ki de alguien más o menos en la dirección de mi casa…- volviendo a concentrarse Goku llevo sus característicos dedos para realizar su tan famosa teletransportación.

* * *

En las calles de Konoha, Gohan, Naruko y Karin se cubrían de la lluvia en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, los jóvenes por fin habían logrado regresar pero para su mala suerte la lluvia los había alcanzado y por ende de inmediato buscaron un lugar en donde cubrirse de esta.

-Por tu culpa la lluvia nos alcanzo- Karin comentaba observando como el cielo se caía, literalmente.

-¡¿Y por que por mi culpa?!-

-Si no te hubieras subido a la espalda de Gohan-kun a la fuerza, hubiéramos llegado más rápido ¡Pero no, tenias que subir esos melones! ¿Verdad?-

Naruko se sonrojo completamente de la vergüenza, pues el viejo Teuchi y Áyame habían escuchado todo.

-¡Serás una hija de…!-

La rubia Uzumaki quiso darle un puñetazo pero Gohan le detuvo la mano en el último instante. -¡Naruko-chan! ¡Cálmate, por favor, cálmate!-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame enseñarle a esta cuatro ojos que no debe decir tonterías, de verás!-

La discusión continuaba, pues Karin le sacaba la lengua al ver como Gohan no la soltaba.

* * *

Torre Hokage:

-¡Si, ya encontré el Ki de Mei-chan!- comenzó a desaparecer ante la mirada estupefacta de Shizune, Tsunade por su parte no estaba tan sorprendida ya, pues varias veces lo había visto hacer uso de esa extraña técnica. -¡Adiós!- y después de decir esa última palabra la silueta de Goku termino de desaparecer del recinto.

-¿Co-Como hizo eso?- abrazando a la mascota de Tsunade, Shizune lanzaba aquella pregunta a su líder que le miro soltando un nuevo suspiro.

-Ni yo lo sé, Shizune, ni yo lo sé-

Camino hacia su escritorio, dejando a su asistente en aquel estado sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

Casa de los Son:

Goku aparecía en medio de la sala de su casa, miro hacia todos lados pero no miro a nadie, por lo que se le hizo raro haber sentido el Ki de Mei cuando no se notaba o miraba por ahí, bueno, no hizo demasiado caso, en vez de eso, se comenzó a quitar la ropa para bañarse y evitar enfermarse, como todo un desordenado que era y aprovechando que no estaba Kushina la cual, era la que por excelencia lo regañaba mas, la dejo regada por la gran sala de la casa, caminando solo en bóxers hasta llegar a la puerta del baño la cual abrió y cerró detrás de sí, sin percatarse de que alguien con igualmente una bata de baño estaba lista para entrar.

 _-"A hora si, Mei, creo que llego la hora de "comerte a tu Saiyajin" y ver si es tan bueno como te cuentan"-_ se paso su lengua por sus labios, sintiéndose especialmente atraída por el sonido tenue y constante de la ducha, pues al parecer el Son ya había comenzado con su empresa de bañarse.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, se preguntaran, ¿Dónde están Kushina y Mikoto? Bueno la primera aun está en una misión, siendo que Mei también lo había estado pero llego justo antes de que comenzara a llover, y Mikoto está en su casa con Sasuke arreglando varias cosas de la reconstruida residencia. Fin de nota.]_

 _[Advertencia +18: Inicio de escena lemon un poco más explícita. Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.]_

Las gotas de agua caliente golpeaban el cuerpo del Son mayor, que se duchaba tranquilo, como se sabe se había mojado por la lluvia así que, qué mejor que ducharse para impedir enfermarse. Mientras se enjabonaba sus músculos era ajeno a que una silueta aparecía de repente en frente de la puerta del baño, esta con suavidad e infinita paciencia entro al lugar en donde Goku se bañaba, solo para después cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y dejar caer lo que parecía una toalla al frio piso, las piernas suaves y finas se pudieron ver mientras sin perder tiempo entraba a la ducha en donde el Son se bañaba sin demora, el cual fue sorprendido por la intrusa que cernió su cuerpo desnudo al del Son que ya se encontraba completamente empapado, este al sentir la calidez de un cuerpo desnudo tan suave y firme se giro solo para encontrarse con Mei lo cual lo sorprendió, aun que había sentido su presencia en cuanto se acerco al baño.

-Mei-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el guerrero sin saber cómo reaccionar pues los suaves y firmes pechos de la mujer se deslizaban con paciencia sobre el torso desnudo del Saiyajin.

-No digas nada, Goku-kun… Solo…- la mujer sin perder tiempo a nada atrapo los labios de Goku con los suyos conectándose simultáneamente en un dulce beso pero a la vez cargado de pasión, Goku simplemente se dejo llevar al sentir su boca y lengua danzando junto a las de su reciente acompañante, no fue hasta que se atrevió ir más allá y aferrarla a su cuerpo con sus dos fuertes brazos, apretándola en contra de si e intensificando el beso que hacía unos momentos habían comenzado, esos labios le estaban encantando, si besarlos fuese un entrenamiento sin duda desfallecería por querer tenerlos todo el tiempo todos los días.

Una vez separados Mei se abrazo aun más de golpe al cuerpo del guerrero mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el jabón que estaba sobre una pequeña base a un lado de ellos. -Quiero frotar tu espalda- le dijo ella mientras con ayuda del agua que caía sobre su grácil y delicado cuerpo creaba espuma y burbujas que se mecían libres entre su busto, haciendo que el Son que observaba cercano comenzara a necesitar un poco de atención en aquella zona de su cuerpo que reaccionaba violento ante cualquier provocación por parte de alguna de sus dos mujeres, o ya mejor dicho, tres mujeres. El se giro sintiéndose necesitado de caricias por parte de ella, lo cual entendió a la perfección cuando pego de nuevo sus senos en su espalda y con sus dos manos comenzó a tallarlo de arriba hacia abajo haciéndolo gemir levemente.

-Qué bien se siente…- decía el guerrero entre gemidos mientras escuchaba como el choque del agua daba en su espalda y por ende en los senos de la mujer que continuaba su empresa, no fue hasta que ella sintiéndose un poco más atrevida llevo sus manos hacia la parte noble del Saiyajin que soltó un pequeño alarido placentero al sentir sobre su miembro las suaves y resbalosas manos de Mei la cual sin perder tiempo comenzó a masajearlo sin dejar de mover sus pechos en contra de su espalda, simplemente el Saiyajin estaba en el cielo del placer.

Sentía como una oleada de sensaciones le atacaron de repente cuando ella apretó un poco su agarre haciéndolo elevarse un poco sobre sus propios talones esperando el momento para liberar su esencia impaciente, pues tan solo con esos eróticos roces ya estaba en su límite, sin duda esas mujeres conocerían sus puntos débiles. -¡Mei-chan!- pronunció el nombre de ella que sonrió ante la desesperación de su amante por estallar pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, debía divertirse un poco con él antes de dejarlo aliviarse.

Camino un poco, encontrándose de frente con el rostro mojado del guerrero al que quería complacer, su grácil cuerpo estaba expectante, tan desesperado por tomar esa parte que tanto deseo y soñó decenas de noches antes de que la gloria le alcanzara.

Agacho su mirada, encontrándose directamente con aquella parte del Son mayor que tenía una expresión completamente relajada. -Voy hacerte sentir bien- con voz coqueta y erótica se agacho, recorriendo los pectorales y abdominales del hombre el cual soltó un nuevo gemido al sentir la lengua de la castaña, maldición, esto era tan excitante.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Ooooh!- entre gemidos, se podían escuchar los sonidos obscenos que dejaban al descubierto lo que la ex Kage estaba haciendo, sin poder soportar tanto, se dejo caer al piso del baño, notando que aun y así, Mei continuaba "castigándolo" levantando sus glúteos, dejando al descubierto completamente la línea que separaba ambos músculos traseros de la mujer, la cual completamente entregada a lo que hacía besaba, lamia y gemía cada vez que la parte más intima de Goku invadía su boca, fruto del gran deseo carnal que la mujer tenía por satisfacer.

 _-"Es tan deliciosa la expresión de su cara"-_ fue lo que la oji verde pensó al notar como Goku tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca semi abierta, pues estaba completamente entregado al castigo que le estaban brindando, lamia desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo un trato especial también a los dos montículos masculinos que el Son tenia, atrapando uno con su boca a la par que masajeaba sin detenerse la extensión del guerrero que simplemente apretaba sus puños a la vez que levanto un poco su pelvis al sentir como de nuevo la boca de Mei atrapaba su intimidad, succionando tan fuerte, como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta o algo por el estilo, la carga erótica del momento era tal que ninguno de los dos desistiría en su empresa de darse placer, sobre todo Mei que tan ansiosa y deseosa estaba al poder por fin sentir al Son, al Son que tanto había soñado con tener.

-Siento que me voy a derretir…- comento el Saiyajin, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de la mujer para hundirla aun más en su parte viril, cosa que la hizo humedecer aun más al sentir como su quijada le dolió un poco por el trato duro y al sentir como su boca estaba completamente llena de la intimidad del Son mayor.

 _-"Eso es bebé, usa a Mei como quieras"-_ aun más excitada que antes, intensifico su empresa oral, cosa que también empeoro el estado del guerrero que como podía, aguantaba para no estallar en la boca de la castaña que meneando sus glúteos atacaba sin compasión al guerrero, liberando grandes cantidades de líquidos obscenos en el proceso.

El agua tibia tenia los dos cuerpos completamente empapados, siendo que uno estaba aun en su acción de "masaje", hasta que en un momento determinado las contracciones del miembro del hombre le dijeron a la mujer que pronto su carga seria liberada, lo que sin dudas no le ayudo a controlarse, pues de inmediato llevo una de sus manos hacia su cavidad, en un intento de disminuir el calor que le provocaba tener un miembro masculino en su boca, después de tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones intimas, succiono tan fuerte que el guerrero no pudo aguantar más, liberándose de golpe y con fuerza en la boca de Mei la cual también gimió ante la sustancia que le invadía. -¡Mmmmmmmaaaaggggh!- sacando de su boca la parte intima del guerrero, respiraba con un poco de dificultad, que sin desperdiciar ninguna gota del preciado liquido ingería ante la mirada completamente excitada y anhelante de su amante el cual con un gesto de satisfacción le miraba.

-No sabes…- aun jadeaba mientras se ponía encima de él, el cual aun le observaba con su respiración también entre cortada por el gran orgasmo que había tenido. -No sabes cuánto he deseado esto, Son-kun- dejando que el agua caliente de la ducha le lavase la boca, se dispuso a besarlo frenética, a la par que sentía como las manos al principio tímidas de Saiyajin exploraban las tentadoras curvas que tenía en frente de él, sintiendo el roce de la intimidad de la mujer con la suya propia a la par que se volvía a poner erecto por la pasión cargada de cada nuevo beso y caricias que la mujer de mirada verde desataba a lo largo de su cuerpo empapado.

 _-"Esto se siente tan bien… ¿Sera por el agua caliente_?"- ese pensamiento invadía la mente de Goku que moviéndose a un lado continuo besando a su tercer mujer, la cual sintiéndose con aun más libertad que nunca llevo sus dos manos hacia abajo atrapando el sexo del guerrero que volviendo a gemir se contuvo por las hábiles caricias ejercidas con desesperación y desenfreno.

-¿Quieres entrar…?- separándose de la boca del azabache, Mei preguntaba observando como Goku con la misma expresión de anhelo de antes asentía débilmente, sin dudas esa mujer era más intensa que Kushina o Mikoto y eso ya era decir mucho. Ambos adultos se pararon de nuevo, para después fundiéndose en otro beso lleno de deseo, saboreando cada milímetro de piel de estos, incluso jugueteando sin parar con sus dos lenguas que pareciera que peleaban por mantenerse en el juego, una vez que se separaron otra vez, Mei se giro, recargando su cuerpo en contra de la pared derecha del baño, mostrándole al Son su preciada cavidad, de forma casi inconsciente el Saiyajin se altero aun más de lo que ya de por si estaba, simplemente su libido estaba por completo descontrolado, se aproximo, para después ver como el rostro de Mei, mojado y sediento le reclamaba atención aquella parte la cual observaba con detenimiento, se agacho, quedando a la altura de su entrada y sin decir nada introdujo su lengua haciendo que la ex kunoichi de la niebla se estremeciera completamente a la par que su respiración empeoraba a un nivel que pareciera que en cualquier momento le daría un paro respiratorio, pues sus pulmones bombeaban oxigeno sin parar ante la ola de sensaciones que la habían atacado. -Maldición, eres tan bueno en esto, ¡Son-kun!- pronuncio con fuerza, sintiendo como sus adentros eran removidos por completo, demonios, sin no desfallecía quería decir que era digna de ser una de las mujeres de ese tonto pero "experto" Saiyajin.

 _-"Debo controlarme… Mis piernas van a ceder… ¡Van a ceder!"-_ -¡Mmaaaaagggh!- soltó un nuevo aullido de placer al verse atacada por el primer orgasmo dentro de la ducha, maldición, estaba en el cielo, eso era seguro, sus piernas temblorosas por poco la tiran, pero como pudo saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se mantuvo de pie hasta que sintió que su húmeda y suave cavidad ya no era atacada por el Son el cual se pasaba su lengua por sus labios después de haber terminado una de sus "tareas" en el complacimiento de una mujer, la cual mirándole de nuevo le llamo, haciendo que este atendiera a la orden de su desesperada hembra, una vez que lo tubo relativamente cerca, lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo directamente a sus labios, pues por enésima vez estos habían sido presas de la tremenda pasión que en esos momentos Mei estaba sintiendo por el Saiyajin que no estaba mejor que la mujer de cabello castaño-rojizo.

-Vamos, hazme el amor- con desespero en su mirada y una voz igual de exigente, le pedía, ganándose el asentimiento tardío de Goku que volvió a ponerse detrás de la mujer, notando como esta usaba su mano para abrir los pliegues de piel que obstruían su mirar hacia la zona más intima y deseosa de su persona.

Fue cuando un nuevo jadeo y varios gemidos sucesivos se escucharon, pues de inmediato, Mei se sintió invadida por lo que era el sexo del Son mayor, por fin, por fin lo tenía, tantas noches deseándolo, tantos días pensando en él y por fin se estaba entregando a ese mismo hombre, el cual tomándola de la cadera comenzó a embestir poco a poco, intensificando la rapidez con cada nueva arremetida.

-El interior… El interior de Mei-chan… Es… Es tan cálido- entre jadeos hablaba el Son, escuchando los gemidos huecos y secos que la mencionada liberada al sentirse completamente invadida por el Saiyajin de cabellera negra, el cual justo como ella no desistía en lo absoluto.

-¡Eso es, Son-kun! ¡Eso es…! ¡ESO EEEEEEES!- grito completamente entregada a la lujuria y a la pasión, girando un poco su cara hacia atrás para con ayuda de su mano derecha volver atraer la boca de su habido amante la cual besaba sin compasión a la par que el agua de la ducha les ayudaba a tener una mejor sesión de amor, como así decirlo.

 _-"Los labios de Mei-chan también son suaves"-_ aun perdido en sus pensamientos, Goku entre cerro sus ojos, notando como el único ojo visible de la mujer lo observaba completamente a la par que no dejaba descansar su boca, pues pareciera que la estaba devorando por la intensidad de los besos que le daba.

Cambiaron de posición, siendo que a hora Goku se la cargo completamente con sus piernas siendo tomadas con cada brazo del guerrero, mientras, ella se sujetaba de su cuello, sonriendo y sintiendo como cada nueva arremetida del Son era mejor que la anterior, estaba encendida, así de simple. -¡Eres tan bueno!- sin importarle en lo más mínimo si le escuchaba alguien, claro en caso de que así fuera, grito de nuevo, sintiendo como Goku había intensificado aun mas las arremetidas en contra de su intimidad, notándose como el agua que les "llovía" salpicaba por todos lados producto de tan intenso encuentro en contra de uno de los muros del pequeño baño en donde el deseo y pasión se estaban desatando libremente.

Después de estar varios minutos en esa posición, volvieron a cambiar, a hora ella encima de él, siendo que el Saiyajin fue guiado por la mujer para quedar acostado sobre el piso de la ducha, moviéndose con desesperación en contra del sexo de guerrero que fruncía el ceño producto del gran placer que estaba sintiendo. El choque de las dos intimidades era inevitable a la vez que constante, pues Mei estaba haciendo todo el trabajo después de los esfuerzos del Son, no es que estuviera cansado, era simplemente el hecho de que ella moviéndose hacia más excitante y erótica el "encuentro".

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta hacerme el amor, Son-kun?- preguntaba a la par que gemía por los "impactos" en contra de su sexo, observando el rostro desesperado del guerrero al sentir como su virilidad era atrapada por completo y con recelo por la ex Mizukage de la aldea escondida entre la niebla, pues pareciera un poco obsceno, desesperante, incluso, reprobable, pero la sed de carne que sentía en esos momentos era lo único que le interesaba, llevo sus manos hacia sus pequeños pechos, sorprendiendo a la castaña, que soltó otro pequeño gemido, al sentir como el curioso Son apretó sus pezones rosados y duros, haciéndola entre cerrar sus ojos y tapar un poco la boca, a la par que el mismo Saiyajin sentía como le apretaban con mayor fuerza

-Mei-chan… Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo- entre jadeos y gemidos hablaba, notando como esta sin dejar de moverse seguía sintiendo como su amante acariciaba y apretaba sus dos senos, a la par que parándose un poco jugueteo con su propia cavidad lo que le provoco que volviera a explotar en un nuevo orgasmo temblando encima del mojado, excitado y desesperado cuerpo del guerrero, que al ya no soportarlo mas también se libero en sus adentros. -¡MMMMAAAAAGGGGH!- fue tan fuerte que arqueando la espalda de la mujer la atrapo entre sus dos brazos, a la par que llevaba sus dos pechos a su rostro y la apretaba sin lastimarla, sintiendo toda la oleada de calor aun más intenso que le abrumo por completo.

Mei también se expresaba, con su rostro semi sonriente y su mirada perdida sentía como sus adentros eran llenados por completo con la esencia del Son. -¡Me encantaaaaaa, Son-kun!- el Saiyajin sin dejar de apretarla en contra de su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir como su parte intima bombeaba sin descanso, hasta que todo se calmo, soltándola por fin y dejando que callera encima de su fuerte pecho, ambos jadeando fuertemente y el aun dentro de ella.

-Eres… Eres un salvaje, Son-kun…- sin recuperar el aliento la mujer le comento al Saiyajin, que sonrió, también un poco cansado por lo que acababa de pasar. -Te quiero…- recuperándose de su cansancio por tan intenso instante, Mei se recompuso por completo, se levanto del piso y se comenzó a enjabonar, dejando a Goku aun tirado en el piso, había sido fantástico, una nueva experiencia que le abrumo por completo. También se levanto abrazando a Mei por la espalda para después besar suavemente su cuello, a la par que recorrían sus manos el suave y curvilíneo cuerpo de su nueva mujer, sintiendo su piel mojada, suave, digna de seguir haciendo el amor, pues aun no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Hagámoslo otra vez, si?- le pidió el guerrero, haciéndola sonreír, pues sin dudas el sexo había sido fantástico por no decir que necesario al menos para ella.

-Espera, Son-kun… No seas tan desesperado- le comento ella sintiendo como los dedos del Saiyajin iban de nuevo hacia zonas prohibidas, pues estaba claro que el Saiyajin aun tenia "hambre".

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Espero les haya agradado, como leyeron fue un lemon un poco más intenso que los anteriores y agárrense pues el de la Androide 21 y Tsunade serán los más explícitos y "zukulentos" que haré jaja, claro cuando sea conveniente. Fin de nota.]_

Varios minutos después:

Tanto Mei como Goku por fin salían de la ducha, había sido extremadamente relajante y por qué negarlo, placentero, de inmediato la castaña con su cabello envuelto en toallas camino hacia la habitación en donde se quedaba a dormir junto con Kushina y el Son, pues como bien se recordara, Mikoto por su embarazo dormía a parte cosa que le molestaba pero lo entendía.

Goku por su parte miro por la ventana, con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura completamente relajado tras lo ocurrido, noto como la lluvia por fin mermaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo con Mei en su encuentro intimo pero debió ser bastante, pues la noche ya estaba completamente establecida, en eso pudo sentir como el Ki de Gohan y Naruko se acercaba, mirando como la puerta de la casa se abría dejando ver, que en efecto, eran esos dos chicos.

-¿Dónde habían estado?- Goku preguntaba arqueando una ceja y mirando como Naruko tenía una cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

-Es una larga historia, papá- le comento su hijo, el cual aun estaba temeroso por lo que paso en Ichiraku mientras llovía.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cortada, Naruko-chan?- con aun curiosidad en su voz, el Son mayor camino hasta la rubia la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y sostenía una mirada molesta.

-Esa tonta de Karin… Pero va a ver, de verás- sin mirar a Goku, la chica respondió, confundiendo aun mas a este, pero también pensó por un breve instante que se habían peleado, cosa que le causo gracia.

Sin dudas ese día había sido uno lleno de emociones y satisfacciones sin duda.

* * *

Planeta tierra: Un par de días después.

-"¡Carga completada…!"- la voz robótica de antes había sonado de nuevo, seguida de varios "bips" anunciando que las unidades de poder de todos los Androides habían terminado de cargarse. -"¡Todas las unidades de poder han terminado su carga…! ¡Todas las unidades de poder han terminado su carga…! ¡Procediendo a despertar a unidades de combate! ¡Activando protocolos de iniciación!"-

-Mi lady…- uno de los asistentes de la Androide 21 estaba expectante, pues ya había pasado el tiempo dictado, todo estaba listo para que la cacería comenzara.

Detrás del cristal, la tenue imagen de Jade se notaba, la cual lentamente comenzaba abrir sus ojos y a moverse, con una expresión completamente seria y tranquila, observo fuera de la cámara de sueño en la cual se había metido para "descansar" en lo que la carga de energía finalizaba, era otra, eso era obvio, tras haber "recuperado" sus recuerdos fallidamente borrados lo era. _-"Ya voy… Ya voy, Son Goku… Espero me recuerdes, por que yo aun te recuerdo, solo que tendré que matarte para obtener mi libertad… ¡Mi libertad de este enfermo sentimiento que es amarte!"-_

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _Las cosas parecen ir bien para Goku y Gohan, pero en la tierra la situación es diferente, el mal se aproxima Goku, Gohan, ¡Deben estar listos para defender su nuevo hogar de los terribles Androides que resurgiraan!_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Son Goku…- [Fue lo primero que la Androide musito al salir de nuevo de su cámara de sueño, ante la mirada atenta de sus asistentes.] -Creo que ya es hora de buscarlo, saquen las esferas del dragón-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Numero 21?- [Maki que recién había sido despertado por su hija le preguntaba, ganándose solo una mirada un tanto indiferente de esta.] -Estuve muy ocupada… Padre-

-Mi poder actual solo me permite enviarlos una vez más, si desean que lo vuelva hacer tendrán que esperar al menos un año…- [El gran e imponente dragón Shen Long ante los Androides que sonreían al ver su "puerta" abrirse.] -Solo envíanos de una vez, ya quiero matar a Son Goku y vengarme de lo que me hizo en el pasado- [Con una sonrisa confiada 13 hablaba.] -¡De acuerdo!-

-Que asqueroso sitio…- [El Androide 19 miraba su entorno pues junto a los demás Androides habían llegado a un extenso bosque.] -Disculpen, ¿Quienes son ustedes?- [Kakashi y su unidad fue la primera en establecer contacto.]

-¿Lo sentiste, Gohan?- [Goku con una expresión seria hablaba, siendo que su hijo asintió a lo que su padre acaba de decir.] -Si papá, una liberación de poder acaba de darse-

-¡Goku-sensei se casa con mi mamá y con mi tía Mikoto!- [Naruko comentaba contenta dándole un gran sorbo al plato de ramen que estaba degustando en Ichiraku ramen, solo que alguien la había escuchado.] _-"Goku-sensei"-_ [de repente el enojo la invadió, pues tan solo de escuchar su nombre este reacciona de forma impulsiva.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Resurrección". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Pero mira nada mas a esa señorita, esta como quiere, perdón, quise decir que esta muy linda jajaja!- [Con su catalejo, Jiraiya observaba embelesado a una mujer con anteojos y bata blanca, como si fuera una investigadora o algo por el estilo.] -¡¿Dónde está Son Goku?!-

.

 **Bueno hermanos, continuando con la elección de la última chica de harem a hora le toca a Gohan, espero les agrade mi selección de chicas de acuerdo a las que ustedes me han sugerido y voten por su favorita o otra cosa es que al ver que casi no me sugirieron chicas coloque a una chica de mi "propio" ingenio, justo como coloque a Towa. Hasta pronto.**

[Harem -Gohan- Ultima chica: ? ]

La ganadora seguirá el mismo patrón de **15 votos** , esperemos ver pronto quien ha ganado, gracias por todas sus sugerencias. Saludos.

1\. Kirishima (14 años) (Tokyo Ghol)

2\. Yami [(13 años) (To love ru)]

3\. Dimaria [(14 años) (Fairy Tail)]

4\. Akame [(14 años) (Akame ga kill)]

5\. Xenobia [(14 años) (High School DxD)

6\. Hildegarde -selección del autor- [(15 años) (Beelzebub)]

 **Y recuerden:** _ **"Un verdadero héroe o protagonista no es aquel que siempre gana… Eso no es lo que lo define como protagonista o héroe en si… Si no la tenacidad y su ambición por él nunca darse por vencido sin importar el muro que tenga que cruzar y no desistir a pesar de saber que está perdiendo, pero sobretodo sin olvidar los ideales que lo convirtieron en el ídolo de juventudes y generaciones".**_

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	50. Capitulo 49: Resurrección

_**Buenas compañeros, y comienzan los melocotones por aquí y por allá jajaja espero les guste este saga pues me he esforzado para que la mayoría sea solo pelea, pelea y pelea, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Gracias por tu voto hermano, veamos quien gana, espero te guste este inicio de saga. Saludos._

 _ **-Vali Lucifer D.E.B-**_ _Claro, por supuesto compañero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para votar, se te agradece, así como también te agradezco la lectura y el comentario. Cuídate._

 _ **-Shadow Necro-**_ _Thank you for your vote, friend, we hope to see the winner soon. Best regards and take care._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Por supuesto amigo, tu voto ya a sido tomado en cuenta. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _De nada amigo, igualmente yo siempre les agradeceré el interés en mis historias, pues de verdad que si estoy agradecido, además, también te agradezco tu voto, veamos si gana jeje. Adiós._

 _ **-brg2000-**_ _Descuida, Gohan tendra su momento, pues de verdad que si lo he intentado, ojala te guste jeje. Gracias por votar amigo, se te aprecia. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Dragón saku-**_ _Algo me decía que votarías por ella xD jajaja gracias por hacerlo, cuídate amigo._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Rayku-san-**_ _Hola amigo, no es que sea rápido para escribir si no que procuro tener varios capítulos ya escritos jajajaja, gracias por votar, se agradece el apoyo. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-magnus Mefisto-**_ _Claro amigo, siempre que mires que esta historia merece un comentario, hazlo como gustes tampoco es un requisito jajaja en cuanto a tu voto también gracias por realizarlo y con gusto espero tus ideas. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks for voting and clear friend, we continue reading the Fairy Dragon. Bye._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for the one you voted for, thanks mate, I hope to continue reading you, of course whenever you look at it. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterbleke2015-**_ _Sure friend, your vote has already been taken into account. See you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Of course, thanks for voting and also thanks for reading and commenting on this story, I hope you continue to like it._ _Good bye and take care._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Mei propiedad de Goku jajajaja ya la dejo "marcada" xD. Comprendo amigo, gracias por tu voto, esa "plebita" tiene mucho apoyo, vaya compañero, ¿Qué le miraran? jajajaja gracias por todo el interés. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Me alegra saber que ha gustado el capitulo amigo, jeje en cuanto al lemon las escenas que faltan serán aun mas explicitas así que bueno, prepárate jajaja. Cuídate y gracias como siempre por comentar._

 _ **-Dark STARKILLER-**_ _Gracias por tu voto._ _Saludos. / Thanks for your vote._ _Regards._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Perdón si actualice muy rápido pero bueno no solo con ustedes juega la impaciencia xD. Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-LeonelMessi-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias tu voto ya ha sido tomado en cuenta y anotado en donde debe ser jeje. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Dejaron a Goku deseoso de mas, es algo inequívoco jajaja pero bueno que se va hacer, en cuanto a los Androides y Tsunade, bueno las cosas como son avanzando en ambas direcciones y en cuanto a tu voto, bueno amigo esperemos gane esa "chica con buenas oppais" xD. Saludos y gracias por comentar así como por leer y votar. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Claro amigo(a). Saludos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Ok alto y claro, Gracias._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Por supuesto, se te agradece el voto. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Guest 4-**_ _Amigo(a) perdona que te lo diga pero solo pueden votar por una así que tome a la primer chica que me mencionaste, es decir, Akame, lo siento si no era tu elección final pero ya se les había comentado que solo se podía votar por una chica. En fin gracias y me disculpo por cualquier arbitrariedad. Adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre es un gusto leerte a ti y a tus preguntas jeje bueno respondiéndotelas pues, ¿No. 21 no les hará nada a Kakashi y a su unidad? Bueno pues esa respuesta seria alto spoiler así que es mejor que leas jejeje ¿Jiraiya saldrá ileso de su encuentro con No. 21? Si, pues prácticamente el pervertido ni se le acercara, ¿Danzo no intentara algo con la llegada de No. 21? De momento no, Danzo ni si quiera sabrá que es una Androide y robarle algo, no, no creo pues la chica no va a ir cargada de cosas jajaja. Saludos y nos leemos después._

 _ **-SantoryuSekai-**_ _Gracias y que bien que te ha gustado. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Rinma-**_ _Thanks for voting and also thanks for reading and commenting on this story, I hope you continue to like it. Good bye and take care._

 _ **-Cesar Ortiz-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Guest 5-**_ _En esencia la compatibilidad de la genética Saiyajin con la "genética ninja" solo es posible cuando se da de forma natural, es decir, que no se intente manipular, de este modo encontrando un cierto equilibrio entre ambos genes, es por eso mismo que Tsunade le dice a Goku que su genética es más fuerte que la de ellos, la forma más natural para conseguir la correcta combinación seria por medio de las relaciones intimas opuesto a experimentos en laboratorios, pues las células-S siempre se sobrepondrán ante las células normales o células malditas de Orochimaru provocando que el cuerpo modificado sufra una sobre carga de energía matándolo y destruyendo toda su estructura celular, en fin, la única llave para unir de forma artificial el poder de Goku o Gohan con el Chakra es por medio de que algún villano se hiciera con la sangre de Goten, cosa que personalmente no contemplo. Saludos y gracias por comentar._

 _ **-Guest 6-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras y tu voto, saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest 7-**_ _jejeje claro y me alagan tus palabras, espero que eso siga siendo así. Gracias también por votar y concuerdo contigo, mas oppais para Gohan xD. Cuídate._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Si ese Goku rompe "curazones" sin piedad xD a hora no quiero ni saber cuando la Androide 21 lo quiera matar a puro… Tú ya sabes amigo jajajajajaja. Y Gohan en shippuden va a dejar a varias invalidas o sin poder sentarse un buen rato, con respecto a tu voto amigo, decídete camarada aun no contemplo tu voto, así que aun estas a tiempo de decidirte, un gusto como siempre y hasta otra._

 _ **-Hola K ase-**_ _Claro amigo(a), con gusto tu voto a sido contemplado. Cuídate._

 _ **-Blackdesert-**_ _Sure friend, your vote has already been taken into account. Your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye, see you soon._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 58_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La Androide 21 tiene un plan contrario al de Maki Gero, pero conservando el objetivo primordial: Matar a Goku-_

 _-Jiraiya es eclipsado por la belleza de Jade-_

 _-La segunda versión de la energía ilimitada, multiplica por mucho el poder de la primer versión de dicha energia-_

 _-La Androide 21 posee dentro de su cuerpo las mismas células que Cell poseía, aun que estas mas fuertes por su nivel de adaptabilidad aumentada-_

 _-Goku queda sorprendido al ver al reconstruido Androide 19-_

 _-La programación de numero 16 a cambiado un poco, esto con el fin de volverlo más centrado en su misión-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "El resurgir de los Androides".**

* * *

 **Capitulo 49: Resurrección.**

Planeta tierra: Laboratorios subterráneos de la Androide 21.

La Androide 21 despertaba después de su "sueño", abriendo sus ojos notaba como la cámara especial en donde estaba se habría dejándola salir, miro hacia sus lados, intentando encontrar a sus asistentes a los cuales inmediatamente encontró acercarse hacia donde ella estaba, las luces del laboratorio se encendieron completamente, dejando ver como en frente de ella habían varias cámaras parecidas a la que en donde había estado, lo sentía: La hora había llegado.

 _-"Son Goku…"-_ pensó a la par que se ponía su bata de científica solo para volver a ver a sus subordinados. -Saquen las esferas del dragón, ya es hora de buscarlos-

Numero 5, al ser el asistente mas allegado a ella fue el primero en hablar. -Como ordene mi lady- y después de eso, salió del laboratorio principal hacia los aposentos de su "ama" pues ahí se guardaban las tan preciadas esferas.

Antes de proceder a abrir las cámaras en donde los demás Androides dormían aun, camino hacia la mesa en medio de su laboratorio, en donde abrió aquella caja en donde guardaba la pulsera con el generador de rayos blutz portátil y casi imperceptible que había desarrollado, poniéndoselo en su muñeca derecha ocultándolo con su manga para que se no se pudiera ver, así mismo también se coloco sus lentes sobre sus bellos ojos azules, suspirado, lo sentía, había llegado la hora de moverse por fin.

Camino tranquila hacia una cámara con el número 13, la cual sin perder tiempo activo abriéndola por completo. -Mm…- se escucho de repente, de boca de un hombre fornido, cabello blanquecino, una gorra con el símbolo de la patrulla roja y un pantalón verde olivo con tirantes, así como un chaleco de un verde mas pálido. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su "creadora" o mejor dicho, quien lo reconstruyo.

-Numero 21…- musito el Androide, pues al parecer conocía a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Levántate, Numero 13- le ordenaba la chica alejándose de la cámara, dejando salir por fin al androide que se postraba orgulloso, poderoso, que aun que no sintiera el poder que portaba, el egocentrismo era una de sus principales características aun latentes en su memoria.

Lo siguiente que la Androide hizo fue abrir cada uno de los contenedores en donde estaban el resto de sus soldados, despertándolos a cada uno, con sus unidades de poder al máximo eran invencibles y más ella, al tener una "versión mejorada" y células de todos los guerreros existentes, hasta del mismísimo Cell perfecto.

-¡Levántense! ¡Ya es hora de la venganza de mi padre!- alzando un poco sus manos grito la castaña, notando como todos los Androides que faltaban de salir de sus respectivas cámaras empezaban a "emerger" de estas.

Varios minutos después.

Los Androides miraban su entorno, tenían la capacidad, en sus chips de guardar video e imágenes de sus últimos momentos, así que en cierto modo "recordaban" lo que les había pasado, a excepción de 16, que parecía distinto, muchísimo más callado que antes, pero más frio en su mirada, estaba claro que la Androide cambio su personalidad amable y amorosa con los animales.

Estaba frente a la última cámara, la que estaba marcada por el número 20, dudo por unos segundos si despertarlo o no, esa venganza era de su padre, pero aun así. -¿No pensara dejar al doctor Maki Gero en ese contenedor o sí?- se exalto un poco la chica, al escuchar como Numero 19 le hablaba desde su espalda.

-N-No… Claro que no, Numero 19- y después de esto, activo el botón permitiendo que la cámara restante también se abriera.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, encontrándose con su hija, sonrió, posando una de sus manos sobre el frio metal de la abertura de su cámara, se levanto con lentitud, saboreando el simple hecho de volver a la vida, su cuerpo era completamente metálico, pero eso no quitaba que podía sentir las ansias de ver a Goku muerto, por fin muerto gracias a su hija, aquella misma que le miraba esperando la reacción de quien era su padre, el Androide 20, o mejor conocido como, el doctor Maki Gero.

-Señor…- 19 hizo una reverencia, demostrando su lealtad a su amo, aquel que le había construido en primer lugar, los demás Androides también le miraron, sonrieron, pues su creador volvía a estar "vivo", inmediatamente guío su mirada a 21 que se acomodaba sus lentes.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- fue lo primero que pregunto, denotando un poco de impaciencia en su voz.

-Si crees que es fácil buscar los trozos de chatarra que tus Androides dejaron estas muy equivocado, padre… Estuve muy ocupada preparándolo todo- decía en reproche la chica, haciendo que Maki se exaltara un poco.

-Siempre has sido desobediente, 21… Pero, gracias a ti vuelvo a vivir y con ello, Goku morirá- soltando una pequeña risa hablaba el padre de la joven de ojos azules, estaba encantado de volver a verla, pues gracias a ella y tal y como lo había dicho regresaba para vengarse de su "asesino".

-Escuche que tenía cuentas pendientes con el Androide 17… Con gusto lo puedo exterminar, mi señor- 13 entraba en la conversación, el cual se ofrecía para dar caza al Androide que realmente había matado a Maki.

-Nada me daría más gusto que ver a ese infeliz morir, pero…- volvió a ver a su hija, pues había mirado a 13 al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. -Goku es más importante- termino de hablar examinando con la mirada todo el lugar.

-Como desee- este respondía alejándose un poco.

-Tenemos que salir afuera, uno de mis asistentes tiene las esferas del dragón listas- la Androide castaña hablaba, sorprendiendo a Gero, pues no se esperaba que su hija reuniera las esferas del dragón, aquellas que en antaño fueron tan ansiadas por la patrulla roja a la cual sirvió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que tienes las esferas?- preguntaba consternado.

-Es una larga historia, padre- se limito a responder con un poco de desgano. -¿A caso las quiere usar?- preguntaba, esperando una respuesta de Gero que lentamente se recomponía de la noticia.

-No, a diferencia de los demás humanos a mi me importan poco los "deseos" lo único que quiero es ver morir a Goku y tú me ayudaras a ese cometido…- miro a sus demás Androides antes de terminar su frase. -¡Todos me ayudaran!-

-En ese caso, síganme, por favor- Jade les pidió, cosa que los demás Androides y el asistente Numero 6 de la chica castaña hicieron.

Instantes después:

Todos los androides salían fuera de las instalaciones, 21 había pensado en ir a preguntar de forma "amable" a los guerreros Z en donde se escondían Goku y Gohan, pero, prefirió preguntar mejor a Shen Long, así que prefería no tener peleas innecesarias contra los demás guerreros, personalmente solo le interesaba Goku y nadie más, quería ver su rostro rogante de piedad, quería saborear su justa venganza pues aun estaba aferrada a la creencia de que por culpa del Son, ella había perdido su "humanidad" y su libertad como humana, solo que una sola cosa le continuaba inquietando y era el hecho de que en su corazón aun estaba presente esa "maldición" que era sentir un sentimiento por aquel al que querían que matara.

Tanto Numero 5 como Numero 6 se encontraban al pie de las esferas del dragón, que parpadeaban en su característico brillo al sentirse cerca con sus "hermanas", no fue hasta que el Androide asistente Numero 6 decidió comenzar tras un asentimiento de Numero 21.

-¡Sal de ahí Shen Long!- el pequeño asistente de la Androide invoco por fin al gran dragón de las esferas, causando que estas comenzasen a brillar aun más ante los ojos de los demás Androides que observaban atentos.

El cielo se oscureció, cosa que denotaba que algo estaba pasando en aquella parte del planeta, siendo que Piccolo quien estaba cerca de la zona noto el extraño fenómeno dándose cuenta al instante de lo que pasaba. _-"El cielo se oscureció…"-_ se decía en su mente observando las nubes negras que tapaban todo el cielo que anteriormente estaba azul como siempre. _-"Esto no me da buena espina"-_

 **-*¡Fiuuuuuuuu!*-**

De repente del resplandor de las esferas del dragón aquella entidad dorada emergía furiosa hacia lo alto del cielo, enrollándose completamente ante lo masivo que era, así como aun brillante, hasta que pasados unos cuantos segundos la luz se apago lo suficiente para dejar ver por fin a Shen Long que observaba a sus invocadores.

-¡Yo soy Shen Long! ¡Puedo cumplir sus deseos!- exclamaba en casi gritos el imponente lagarto que se asemejaba a una serpiente gigantesca.

-¿Así que este es Shen Long?- preguntaba numero 14 observando con una expresión completamente ruda al ser supremo que concedía deseos.

-Shen Long…- de repente 21 se acerco hacia el resplandor de las esferas del dragón, elevando la mirada y ver el rostro expectante del animal que hacía lo mismo con sus grandes y grotescos ojos color sangre. -¡Soy la Androide 21 y deseo que nos digas en donde están Son Goku y su hijo, Son Gohan!-

-¡Eso es muy fácil…!- respondía haciendo brillar aun mas sus ojos para después retomar la palabra. -Son Goku y Son Gohan están en un planeta lejano en donde habitan personas llamadas "Shinobi"- esa fue la respuesta del dragón verde, haciendo que la chica de mirada azul se llevara una de sus manos a su mentón en un claro indicio de estar pensando.

-Ya veo…- murmuro para ella misma, pero en eso, la chica volvió a elevar su mirada hacia el dragón al escuchar con este hablaba otra vez.

-¿Cuál es su segundo deseo? Solo puedo cumplirles otro deseo-

La bella Androide elevo las manos para después exclamar casi en un grito. -¡Deseo que nos transportes a ese mundo a todos los presentes, a excepción de este subordinado mío! Claro si puedes hacerlo-

El dragón se quedo callado por unos instantes, pues se intentaba concentrar para llevar a cabo su segunda encomienda, cuando por fin pudo concentrar el suficiente poder mágico volvió hablar para lanzar una advertencia final. -Mi poder actual aun no se repone del todo después de haber cumplido el mismo deseo hace tres meses, solo podre mandarlos esta vez, si desean que haga eso mismo de nuevo tendrán que esperar por lo menos un año-

-¡jeje Solo hazlo de una maldita vez, lagartija…! ¡Quiero vengarme de ese maldito Saiyajin! ¡Quiero que pruebe el nuevo poder que tengo!- cruzado de brazos el Androide numero 13 decía muy seguro de sí, pues sentía que con ese nuevo poder podría arrasar a Goku con facilidad.

-¡Como deseen!-

Y tras decir eso, los Androides a excepción de numero 6 comenzaron a ser rodeados de la misma luz con la que Goku y Gohan se habían cubierto cuando se habían marchado, desapareciendo uno a uno, hasta que solo quedo la Androide 21 que por su inmenso poder aun no desaparecía. -Cuídate, Numero 6, gracias por todo, amigo-

Después de despedirse la Androide de su pequeño asistente desaparecía en un destello fugaz ante los ojos de este, ya que Numero 5 también los acompañaría. -Usted cuídese, lady 21, espero que su plan resulte-

-¡Ya cumplí sus deseos, me despido…! ¡Adiós!- el gran dragón verde comenzó de nuevo a cubrir su cuerpo de un aura dorada mientras su silueta se descomponía en cientos de partículas, que de un de repente hicieron elevar las esferas que estaban en el suelo para crear aquella característica línea de luz que se desataba cada vez que el imponente ser sagrado desaparecía. **-*¡FIIIIIIIUN!*-** se escucho cuando por fin cada esfera salió disparada hacia una dirección en concreto terminando de ese modo la primer fase del plan de Maki, pues lo siguiente seria dar con los dos Saiyajin y destruirlos, claro, según él, pero su hija tenía otros planes, planes que ni si quiera él conocía.

Piccolo sobre volaba todos los alrededores, pero no encontró a nada o nadie sospechoso, mas ese fuerte presentimiento se había vuelto molesto, pero al no encontrar nada dedujo que tal vez había sido una tormenta, pero, eso no podía ser. -¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto a la soledad en la cual estaba el hombre verde, mirando hacia las montañas, pues era a donde se dirigiría sin demora, pues en cuanto lo pensó acelero su vuelo todo lo que pudo.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Un día antes de la boda.

En un destello de luz a las un poco lejanas afueras de la aldea escondida entre las hojas aparecían las siluetas siniestras de los Androides, siendo dirigidos por Maki y 21. -Que asqueroso lugar…- Numero 19 se expreso de inmediato al ver todos los arboles que habían a la redonda. -Creo que lo remodelare…- generando una diminuta esfera de energía en uno de sus dedos se preparo para arrasar con todo el bosque, pero en eso, sus sistemas de detección de energía sonaron haciéndolo detenerse en su acción. -Mis sensores han detectado movimiento- volvió hablar dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

En eso varios ninjas entre los que iba Kakashi saltaban de rama en rama, para después ver entre estos a varios hombres y una mujer, lo cual desconcertó a sus compañeros. -Miren, ¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntaba uno de los ninjas que regresaban de una misión fuera de la aldea.

-No lo sé, creo que deberemos investigar y ver que no sean enemigos- Kakashi que comandaba la unidad les comentaba a los demás, cosa que estos asintieron.

Con rapidez descendieron de los arboles, haciendo que los Androides giraran sus miradas hacia los ninjas que se habían presentado, en total eran más de diez ninjas, entre los cuales destacaban Genma, Kakashi y Asuma.

-Buenos días…- intentando sonar amable Kakashi fue el primero en hablar, a lo que solo se gano las miradas un poco rígidas de los Androides. -Están en una zona restringida, con gusto podrían ir a la aldea pero primero necesito confirmar que no sean enemigos-

Numero 13 con aquella mirada arrogante que le caracterizaba dejo de cruzarse de manos, pues estaba en aquella acción, de espaldas y mirando hacia donde detectaba una gran concentración de energía. -Detecto varias energías fuertes en aquella dirección, ¿Tal vez, haya estén?- sin hacer caso a las palabras del ninja enmascarado apunto con uno de sus dedos hacia la aldea, cosa que alerto a los ninjas.

 _-"¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir en ellos la "esencia humana" a excepción de esa mujer que les acompaña?"-_ hablaba en su mente Kakashi, mirando levemente a sus compañeros que se pusieron alerta al máximo al haber escuchado aquellas palabras de aquel tipo con gorra.

-Numero 13… ¿Estás seguro? Las lecturas de energía que siento son muy pequeñas- Número 14 que estaba a su lado preguntaba, haciendo que el otro Androide de pelo blanco también elevara su vista para responder.

-Recuerda que esos malditos pueden esconder su poder- fue la respuesta del Androide más bajo, cosa que tenso de inmediato a los ninjas que habían escuchado.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- casi exigiendo, Kakashi comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano para un chidori, así como que destapaba su ojo Sharingan de golpe, desde lo del remolino el ninja de cabello plateado actuaba un poco apresurado ante la mas mínima señal de amenaza.

-¿Conoces a Son Goku?- Jade pregunto de repente, hablando por primera vez en ese mundo, cosa que sorprendió aun mas al peli plata.

-¿Goku-san?- esa contra pregunta por parte del hábil ninja le confirmo a la chica que si lo conocía, siendo que mirando al Androide Numero 19 simplemente asintió siendo que este también lo hizo.

-Dinos donde esta…- El Androide numero 19 apareció de repente detrás de Kakashi el cual giro lentamente su cabeza al no saber en qué momento ese tipo raro, gordo y de una tez blanca y enfermiza se había posado detrás de este.

 _-"¡Tiene la misma velocidad que Goku o Gohan!"-_ pensó sintiendo como su sangre se helo de golpe.

-¡Cuidado!- Asuma grito preparando un jutsu. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: Bomba flama de dragón!-**_ ataco al ver la velocidad de aquel tipo pálido que solo giro su cara un poco para ver como una enorme llama se cernía sobre él, cosa que Kakashi aprovecho para separarse.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran columna de polvo y humo se manifestó en medio del bosque, denotando que el ataque había sido efectivo.

-Kakashi, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el Sarutobi mirando como su compañero aterrizaba a un lado después de caer del cielo tras el gran salto que había dado.

-Sí, gracias, Asuma… Estos tipos, no son ordinarios-

-Son patéticos…-

Aquella voz había sido la misma de aquel tipo con gorra y chaleco, la cual resonó con fuerza a las espaldas de todos los ninjas. -¡¿En qué momento…?!-

-¡Miren!- alarmado uno de los demás ninjas les avisaba a sus compañeros que hicieron caso regresando su mirada hacia el frente, más específicamente en donde el ataque de Asuma había ido a parar, entre las llamas el Androide numero 19 emergía, sin ningún tipo de rasguño, tan solo sacudiéndose de su ropa el polvo de la explosión.

-Como… ¿Cómo es que, no tiene ningún rasguño?- aquel mismo ninja de antes hablaba sintiendo como aquel tipo regordete le observaba.

-Nunca deberías dar la espalda a tu enemigo-

-¡¿Eh?!- tan rápido como pudo elevo la mirada, encontrándose con el Androide 13 que sonreía de forma sádica. -¡Hatochiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron los demás ninjas al ver como su compañero era impactado en su rostro por una tremenda patada.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!- soltó un descomunal y desgarrador grito tras el fuerte impacto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todos los ninjas saltaron hacia distintas direcciones notando como su compañero se estrellaba sin piedad contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter por la fuerza de impacto a la vez que mas polvo se levantaba con violencia hacia todas direcciones.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- Genma completamente furioso y sacando un kunai de su porta shurikens se dispuso atacar, junto al resto de sus compañeros, siendo que Kakashi permanecía estático en su lugar.

-¡No, esperen! ¡No podremos ganar!- fue tarde, pues sus compañeros salieron despedidos por una expulsión de energía del Androide de tez blanquecina.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron al verse arrastrados por el fuerte viento creado en torno aquel tipo raro.

-Como veo has mejorado mi energía ilimitada…- hacia aquel comentario el Androide 20, es decir, Maki al ver como sus viejos modelos de Androides se miraba que eran más fuertes.

-Fue un poco difícil, pero pude hacerlo, padre- fue la respuesta de la chica de cabello castaño rojizo, ella por su parte se mantendría al margen, pues con el único que se mancharía las manos seria con Goku, no con otras personas que no tenían que ver con su "venganza".

-¿Qué hacemos?- el Androide 16 con su silencio habitual preguntaba, observando cómo los Androides 13 y 19 se "divertían" peleando contra los ninjas de la hoja.

-Espera, quiero ver que tan mejorados son los Androides que 21 reconstruyo- el doctor hablaba, observando como de una forma despiadada el Androide numero 19 atravesaba con un rayo láser el pecho de uno de los ninjas matándolo al instante.

Mientras los ninjas que quedaban peleaban, Kakashi intentaba detenerles, pues sentía que algo peor se venía. Fue cuando miro como aquel tipo con gorra genero una esfera de poder, muy similar a las que Goku y Gohan generaban, eso de inmediato lo termino por alarmar.

-¡No! ¡Vamos a morir si recibimos eso!-

-¡¿Qué haces, Kakashi?!- Asuma y Enma gritaron consternados al ver como el ninja peli plata los tomaba desde sus cuellos del chaleco para alejarlos lo mas que podía.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- grito el ninja con la pajita en la boca al ver como entre los arboles un gran destello se libero de golpe.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- los ninjas salieron despedidos al verse alcanzados por la fuerza de repulsión por la tremenda liberación de energía.

Una grandísima explosión se escucho cuando uno de los Androides libero una esfera de poder en contra del bosque, haciendo que el resto reapareciera sobre volando la zona atacada. -Por poco y quedamos atrapados en esa explosión- comento el Androide 14 mirando como a un lado de ellos reaparecían los Androides 13 y 19.

-Los habitantes de este planeta son unas basuras-

-No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos hacia donde se sienten muchas presencias, los buscaremos ahí- la Androide 21 les comentaba a los demás, cosa que asintiendo hacían volviendo a desaparecer de la vista.

Pasados varios instantes de la explosión, en el suelo un gran y nuevo cráter estaba de manifiesto, pues no había presencia de esos ninjas que se habían enfrentado a los nuevos enemigos que habían aparecido de la nada, a excepción de…

-*cof*cof*cof*- tosiendo con desespero, Kakashi retiraba de su persona varias rocas y troncos que le habían caído encima a él y a sus compañeros, a los únicos que había logrado salvar a tiempo, con sus ropas casi completamente destruidas y varias heridas elevo la mirada, notando la gran desolación que se había presentado ante el ataque. -Esto no puede ser… -*cof*cof*cof*- la tos interrumpió su habla, a la vez que continuaba un tanto aterrado por lo que miraba, pues era una destrucción semejante a la que Goku había hecho durante los sucesos del remolino. -Estoy temblando… ¿Este es el poder que puede rivalizar con el de Goku-san?- se pregunto, pero de inmediato regreso sobre sus pasos, arrastrando una de sus piernas, pues se la había lesionado al invocar una barrera para proteger a Asuma y Genma los cuales también despertaron a la vez que tosían fuertemente.

-¿Qué… Paso?- Asuma fue el más impactado al ver el gigantesco agujero en la tierra, justo como aquel que Goku creo en la isla del remolino la noche que llegaron a esta.

-Esos tipos…- doliéndose de uno de sus hombros Genma también hablaba. -Esos tipos son muy poderosos, debemos informar a la Hokage antes de que la aldea sea atacada por esos monstruos- soltó un leve pero audible quejido de dolor ante la mirada de los dos ninjas que le habían escuchado con atención.

-Debemos regresar lo más antes posible… Debemos informar de esto- como pudo Kakashi se ponía de pie, para después ayudar también a levantarse a Asuma los cuales a su vez ayudaron a Genma, los tres ninjas aun estaban impresionados de que lograron sobrevivir a tremenda explosión, pues esta con facilidad había sido mayor a la generada por una bijuu-dama, algo que les aterro aun más.

En las puertas de la aldea los guardias y algunos civiles observaban como hacia unos cuantos segundos atrás el cielo se había despejado y un destello se manifestó, pero fue tan pasajero que duro extremadamente poco.

 _-"¿Qué está pasando?"-_ fue el pensamiento de uno de los tantos ninjas que miraban hacia aquella dirección.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

-¿Lo sentiste Gohan?- Goku con una expresión seria le preguntaba su hijo el cual asintió a la pregunta, ante las miradas de desconcierto de Mikoto y Kushina, mientras, Mei se encontraba en una nueva misión para la hoja, es decir, fuera de esta.

-Si papá… Una gran descarga de energía ha pasado-

-Exacto…- Goku volteo a ver a las dos mujeres que también le observaban extrañadas, pues ellas a diferencia de los dos Son no tenían su percepción tan desarrollada y solo tenían un "rango" de detección de energía.

-¿Pasa algo, Goku-kun?- Kushina por fin preguntaba al Son el cual se mantenía serio, pues presentía algo raro, en demasía, la miro, observando directamente sus ojos color azul oscuro antes de relajar su rostro y hablar con su típica voz tranquila.

-No te preocupes, Kushina-chan, no es nada jeje- para sonar un poco más convincente soltó aquella pequeña risa, mas la Uzumaki mayor confirmo que en efecto, algo estaba pasando.

En lo alto de la aldea los Androides observaban todo, escaneando a cada persona que miraba para intentar dar con su objetivo primordial, así que lentamente comenzaron a descender para después de repente y como rayos aparecer en las calles de la aldea, más específicamente en aquellas en donde prácticamente no había nadie. -Numero 19 al sur, Numero 14 al este… 13, tu busca por el norte- Maki daba indicaciones, pues una vez hecho su trabajo en ese mugriento planeta lo destruirían por completo, para de ese modo regresar a la tierra, ya mirarían como lo harían pero al ser Androides no necesitaban oxigeno por lo que el vació del espacio no era una amenaza para ellos, contando que Jade al tener células de Freezer también podía sobrevivir en este.

Numero 21, Numero 16, Numero 5 y Maki comenzaron a caminar en línea recta, mientras, sus "hijos" con rapidez se movilizaron hacia cada ubicación dicha, gracias a su constitución metálica las personas ni si quiera los sintieron a si como los mismos sensores, pero aun así estos últimos si podían sentir algo, algo raro y desconcertante aun que no sabían que era.

Hinata y su equipo caminaban tranquilos por la parte sur de la aldea, fue cuando miraron pasar a un lado de ellos un tipo de tez pálida, en exceso, ojos fríos, portaba unas vestimentas completamente dispares al del resto, este caminaba "tranquilo" por las calles, observando a todas las personas que iban y venían. -No se localizan…- hablo en voz baja mirando a las personas.

-Miren, ese tipo se ve raro- Kiba fue el primero en hablar, con su perro Akamaru en su cabeza y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Es verdad, desde que apareció no deja de ver a las personas-

-Tal vez… Tal vez esta perdido- Hinata con su característica timidez hablo, haciendo que sus dos compañeros le miraran no muy convencidos de las palabras de la chica de mirada clara.

 **-*snif*-** Kiba quiso oler algún olor de aquel tipo, pero no tuvo resultados, cosa que lo exalto e hizo detenerse. -Esperen…- llamo a sus compañeros los cuales le miraron sin entender.

-¿A hora que pasa?- Shino pregunto al ver el rostro de asombro y un poco serio en el que se había tornado la cara del Inuzuka.

-Ese tipo no tiene olor… ¡No puedo olerlo!- hablo un poco fuerte atrayendo la atención de varias personas que pasaban a su lado.

-Kiba-kun…Te están es-escuchando- con su rostro ruborizado Hinata intento callar la "queja" del chico perro.

-A hora que lo dices…- el domador de insectos y compañero silencioso del equipo de Kurenai miro de reojo aquel extraño el cual se acerco a un puesto de comida. -Mis insectos también se están comportando extraño-

 _[Nota del autor: Los insectos de Shino pueden sentir otras clases de "poder" es por eso que el Aburame hace aquel comentario. Fin de nota.]_

En otra parte de la aldea, Naruko estaba disfrutando de un gran ramen, pues había estado entrenando un poco el "Taijutsu extremo" que Goku le había enseñado días pasados pues se había unido a los entrenamientos entre su "sensei" y el cejotas, es decir, Lee.

-¡Este ramen es el mejor, viejo! ¡De verás!- exclamaba llena de alegría la Uzumaki terminando de devorar su tercer plato ese día.

-Como veo hoy Kushina-sama no te preparo ramen, Naruko- cruzado de brazos y riendo, el viejo Teuchi comentaba, a lo que la chica de mirada azul le miro sonriente.

-Lo que pasa… -*sorbiendo*- Es que… -*sorbiendo*- Mi mamá está ocupada con la boda jeje- termino de decir la chica, haciendo que el viejo cocinero y su hija entendieran.

-Vaya a pesar de ser una boda pequeña está causando mucho revuelo, ¿Verdad? jeje-

-¡Así es! Goku-sensei se casa con mi mamá y mi tía Mikoto- sin perder su alegría la chica continuo con los suyo, sin darse cuenta que alguien había escuchado todo desde fuera.

 _-"¿Goku-sensei?"-_ 21 había sido ese alguien que había escuchado, siendo que pasaba cerca de Ichiraku escuchado todo lo que la chica de cabello dorado había dicho, cosa que la hizo abrir sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de su "presa u objetivo" mejor dicho se había separado de Maki y 16 para ella sola proseguir la búsqueda.

Con paso firme se acerco hacia el pequeño restaurante, mirando a través de las aberturas de la tela a una niña de más o menos trece años de edad comiendo sin detenerse. -Adelante y bienvenida- con tono cordial, Teuchi invitaba a entrar a la bella Androide que continuaba por fuera, la cual se había quedado quieta, sintiendo como la rabia se manifestaba en su ser, el simple hecho de saber de Goku la había puesto en ese estado, pero a la vez, se intentaba controlar pues no quería perder el control.

 _-"Cálmate, 21… Primero, lo primero... Cuando llegue el momento lo mataras, no antes"-_ pensó la chica de ojos azules, respirando hondo a la vez que intentaba no enojarse, pues de lo contrario, si liberaba su poder verdadero nadie, absolutamente nadie la detendría.

-Debo de… ¡AAAGH! ¡Mi cabeza…! _"Vamos sube… Esta es mi nube voladora, no te pasara nada"_ _-_ se toco una de sus sienes volviendo a recordar sus memorias supuestamente borradas, sudo un poco de su frente, agitándose también un poco, pues eran dolorosos eso episodios que al parecer aun le daban. -Malditos recuerdos… Malditos recuerdos-

Naruko volteo al darse cuenta de que en efecto había una persona fuera para después no ver a nadie, lo cual la extraño. -¿Había alguien afuera?- pregunto con extrañeza al no haber visto o percibido a alguien.

-Qué extraño, juraría que había visto la silueta de una mujer por fuera- tocándose la cabeza el viejo cocinero de Ichiraku a hora estaba confundido también.

 _-"Cuando termine de comer, le enseñare a Gohan-kun el increíble jutsu que desarrolle a partir del Rasengan jiji"-_ contenta pensaba, enfrascándose de nuevo en su alimentación.

A varios metros alejada de Ichiraku la Androide aun intentaba serenarse, sin darse cuenta que alguien le observaba. -Mira nada mas a esa señorita, esta como quiere, hay perdón, está muy linda- Jiraiya hacia acto de presencia, mirando a quien parecía una especie de doctora o algo así la cual de estar recargada en contra de una cerca se comenzó a mover ante el deleite del pervertido de los sapos que la miraba con un catalejo desde los tejados de las casas, observando como la frágil cintura de la Androide se movía a la par que sus pechos rebotaban por el movimiento, ese ninja nunca entendía. -Me pregunto, ¿Quien será esa chica…? De verdad que esta, pero para…- no termino su habla cuando la chica se le perdió de vista al girar en un cruce de callejones. -Rayos, ¡¿A dónde se fue?!- con decepción el peliblanco buscaba sin éxito a tan hermosa mujer que había mirado, sin dudas había quedado "encantado" con aquella chica.

* * *

Kakashi se apoyaba en Asuma y Genma, los cuales no estaban tan mal comparándose con el peli plata que por protegerlos había salido más dañado, como así decirlo, las puertas de la aldea ya eran visibles, cosa que alivio a los Jounin, pues de inmediato debían informar de esto.

-Aguanta, Kakashi ya casi llegamos- Asuma sin soltar a su amigo, caminaba con dificultad, observando las grandes puertas de la aldea a una distancia más o menos media.

 _-"¿A caso esos tipos, son igual de poderosos que los Son…? Sobre todo esa mujer, tengo un muy mal presentimiento"-_ esos eran los pensamientos del Jounin Kakashi ante lo que había pasado.

Mismos instantes: Zona Sur de Konoha.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH….! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito con fuerza una mujer al ver como el Androide 19 mataba sin compasión a una persona al tomarla del cuello y apretarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, prácticamente ahorcándolo. El Androide dejo caer a su víctima al suelo, solo para que sintiera las energías de varios ninjas que aparecieron rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de las personas que se alejaban de aquel loco que ataco de buenas a primeras.

Hinata y compañía habían observado todo, siendo que también se habían puesto listos en caso de combatir.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?! ¡A matado a ese hombre!-

-*guau*guau*- Akamaru compartiendo la opinión de su amo ladraba, observando con atención lo que aquel extraño estaba haciendo el cual lentamente se había girado para ver a los ninjas que habían aparecido.

-¡No se mueva…! ¡Queda detenido!- uno de los tantos ninjas que aparecieron se acercaba lentamente con kunai en mano hacia el Androide que le miraba fijamente. **-*¡BIP BIP!*-** se escucho de repente, presentándose un destello rojizo en los ojos grisáceos del tipo aquel.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

De la nada, la pared de detrás de los ninjas exploto, generando una gran línea de humo que se alzo por todo el cielo de la aldea, siendo observado por Maki y 16 los cuales estaban en la meseta de los rostros Hokage, pues Gero había decidido ver todo el "espectáculo" desde ese lugar. -Ya comenzaron- comento el científico al darse cuenta que sus soldados habían iniciado la "función".

Sasuke que caminaba cerca del lugar noto esto de inmediato, deteniendo su marcha hacia la casa de los Son, pues el chico se sobresalto completamente al ver el humo y aparente fuego que se miraba a las cercanías de donde él estaba. _-"¿Qué? Siento como varias presencias desaparecen, ¡¿Están atacando la aldea de nuevo?!"-_ se preguntaba en sus pensamientos el chico del Sharingan para después correr hacia donde todo se estaba dando.

-¡UUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

Escupiendo sangre el ultimo Shinobi caía al suelo, siendo bestialmente asesinado por el Androide 19 que sonrió al ver la cantidad de cuerpos sembrados por el mismo en cuestión de segundos, ante la mirada horrorizada de Hinata la cual junto a Kiba y Shino observaban escondidos desde la esquina de una calle. -Los… Los… Los… Los ha matado a todos- alarmada la chica de ojos color crema se tocaba su boca en un intento de no gritar.

-Cálmate, Hinata, ese lunático nos puede encontrar-

Mismos instantes: Casa de los Son.

Goku y Gohan miraban la gran fumarola que se alzaba con horror a la lejanía, entre las calles de la aldea, Goku apretó sus dientes con enfado pues había sentido como varias presencias se apagaban de forma total, pero para su mala suerte no sentía la presencia del asesino, ni si quiera un Ki maligno o raro, nada.

-Papá- Gohan llamo a su padre el cual voltio a verle serio y completamente centrado en lo que a hora se estaba dando.

-Lo sé, Gohan- sonó firme al responder, pues sin demora se dirigirían a ese lugar.

Mismos instantes: Puertas de la aldea.

-¡No, llegamos tarde!- gritaron al unisonó los tres ninjas al notar aquella columna de humo alzarse sobre la aldea.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Asuma! ¡Genma!- Kotetsu e Izumo se acercaron a los convalecientes ninjas los cuales les miraron también. -¡¿Qué les paso?!- el ninja con aquella cinta blanca alrededor de su cara preguntaba observando todas las lesiones que tenían.

-Deben informar a la Hokage, algo grave está pasando-

-Pero díganos, ¡¿Quién les hizo esto?!-

-¡No hay tiempo!- Kakashi grito desesperado ante lo que no pudieron evitar.

Mismos instantes: Torre Hokage.

Shizune y Tsunade miraban la fumarola aquella en medio de la aldea, más específicamente en la zona comercial, alterando a las dos mujeres. -¿Qué está pasando en ese lugar?- se preguntaba la líder observando a través de las ventanas.

-Tsunade-sama, tal vez la aldea está siendo atacada- comentaba Shizune, apretándose a Tonton a su cuerpo.

Mientras las dos mujeres comentaban lo suyo, un ninja abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que tanto la pelinegra como la rubia se giraran completamente. -¡¿Que está pasando?!- con voz firme exigía la Hokage, a lo que el ninja aun recuperando el aliento volvió a tomar aire para disponerse a responder a la pregunta de su líder.

-Tsunade-sama… La aldea… La aldea… ¡La aldea está siendo atacada!- por fin dijo el ninja, ante la mirada completamente consternada y alterada de la rubia y la morocha.

 **-*¡PUM!*-** azoto con fuerza sus manos sobre su escritorio, volviendo a ver afuera por los ventanales, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, pues al parecer Tsunade Senju debía proteger la aldea de inmediato.

-¡Activen la alarma de enemigos de nivel 3!- con aun su voz rígida la Kage hablo, ganándose un asentimiento apresurado de su ninja el cual desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, después de esto miro a su asistente, Shizune la cual no parecía captar todo lo dicho tan de repente. -Shizune… Debemos ir de inmediato a ese lugar- y tras decir esas nuevas palabras la mujer se encamino a la puerta, siendo seguida sin demora por la morocha.

 _-"Pero… ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!"-_ pensó alarmada la chica de cabello corto, pues no sabían lo que se les venía.

Mismos instantes: Zona norte de la aldea.

El Androide 13 también miraba la fumarola, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, pues al parecer la "función" había comenzado. -¿Así que hacer alboroto para que esas ratas salgan…? Bueno, me parece excelente- decía con voz burlona para después comenzar a volar ante la mirada de varias personas que caminaban por el lugar.

Por su parte Goku y Gohan corrían por las calles, les habían pedido a Kushina y Mikoto que se quedaran en la casa, pues presentían que algo grave de verdad estaba pasando. -¡Gohan! ¡Busca a Naruko, llévala a un lugar seguro! ¡También asegúrate de cuidar a las personas cercanas!- con voz de mando el Son mayor instruía a su hijo que sin perder tiempo se concentro para buscar el Ki de la rubia Uzumaki, que para su suerte estaba cerca de su posición.

-¡Si papá!-

-Bien, yo iré hacia donde esta ese humo alzándose- y así ambos Saiyajin tomaron caminos separados, siendo que el joven Son ya tenía un objetivo, impuesto por su padre.

Zona sur de la aldea:

Sasuke estaba junto al equipo de Kurenai, observando que ninguno de los ataques de los ninjas que llegaban no le hacían nada al tipo aquel, el cual solo reía y mataba de la forma más cruel a las personas. -¿Qué es ese monstruo?- el Uchiha preguntaba completamente alterado al ver lo que pasaba.

-Detecto un gran poder acercarse- fue lo que alcanzo a decir el Androide antes de "sentir" como alguien le daba una tremenda patada en una de sus mejillas. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-** cayendo de pie a espaldas del fuego, Goku se miraba molesto, observando como aquel maldito chocaba de lleno contra los edificios que había detrás.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Es Goku-sensei!- exclamaron los chicos al darse cuenta de quien había llegado.

-¡Váyanse…!- hablo de repente el Son, exaltando aun mas a los Genin pues no pensaban que sabía que estaban en el lugar, no antes de que recordaran que el Son podía sentir las presencias de los demás. -¡Sasuke ve a cuidar a tu madre, yo me encargo!- ladeando su cabeza hacia los chicos se dirigió al Uchiha el cual le miraba sorprendido, pero después puso una sonrisa de confianza.

-Sí, está bien…-

-Kiba, Shino, Hinata, ustedes también váyanse, es peligroso que se queden aquí…- volviendo a ver hacia el frente el Son también les daba indicaciones al equipo de Kurenai que estaba expectante y aun sorprendido. -Vayan a ayudarle a Oji-chan a evacuar a las personas, ¡Rápido!- dudoso escucharon el grito del Saiyajin, para después decir con mucha dificultad y sorpresa un, "Hai" En modo de aceptación alejándose con rapidez por medio de saltos dejando solo por fin al Son que a hora si pelearía mas tranquilo sabiendo que nadie estaba cerca.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Un estallido de energía sucedió, despejando toda la zona de escombros ante la mirada de los Genin y Goku, revelando de nueva cuenta de pie al Androide numero 19 el cual de inmediato le identifico, por su parte el Son se había quedado completamente sobresaltado al ver quién era, pues el recordaba que ese Androide había sido destruido.

-Son Goku…- hablo con tranquilidad el Androide, extrañando aun mas al guerrero. -Así que por fin saliste de tu ratonera- término de hablar completamente convencido de que vencería a hora que tenia nuevos poderes cortesía de la Androide 21.

-No… Se supone que tú fuiste destruido hace mucho, Vegeta te destruyo, fue lo que me contaron- comento el Saiyajin comenzando a concentrar Ki.

El Androide pálido que tenía en frente solo sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su objetivo, para después proceder hablar. -Gracias a la Androide 21 pudimos resurgir y podremos vengarnos de ustedes-

 _-"¿Androide 21?"-_ Goku se pregunto en su mente al no entender a que se refería el aparente enemigo.

* * *

Gohan había llegado junto con Naruko la cual recién había terminado de comer su ramen, el chico observaba como los ninjas pasaban frenéticos por todas partes, mientras, el observaba a la chica rubia. -Naruko-chan debes ir con Kushina-san- le comento el chico pero ella no parecía entender.

-¡Estas mal de la cabeza, Gohan-kun! Alguien está atacando la aldea y, ¿Quieres que corra?-

-Entiende, esto es peligroso, aun no sabemos qué es lo que está pasando- el chico de cabello negro insistía a la Uzumaki la cual no parecía entender razones pues ella también insistía en quedarse y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

En eso, Jiraiya que había estado cerca descendía del cielo, pues había dado un gran salto cuando miro a esos dos chicos frente al puesto de ramen. -Naruko, has caso a Gohan, algo grave está pasando- los dos chicos le miraron, a la par que este caminaba hasta llegar completamente hacia donde estos estaban.

-¡Pero…!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra fuerte explosión se escucho haciendo que los tres miraran hacia la dirección en la cual se presento siendo esta en la zona este de la aldea. -¡Otra explosión! ¡A hora en el este de la aldea!- el Sannin de los sapos se miro completamente serio al haber dicho aquellas palabras, pues de inmediato mas fumarolas se empezaron a ver.

El sonido de tacones de mujer hicieron que el adulto y los dos chicos miraran de nuevo al frente, encontrándose con aquella misma chica de lentes y largo cabello castaño rojizo que Jiraiya había estado observando con su catalejo. -¡Pero mira quien es…! ¡Es esa hermosa mujer de antes!- de inmediato poniendo una cara pervertida el Sannin empezaba a babear, la chica solo le miro sin saber quién era ese tipo, mas al chico de dogi marcial morado si lo había reconocido ya que tenía toda la información habida y por haber del chico delante de ella.

-Son Gohan… Me llevaras con tu padre…- hablo seria la chica, confundiendo a los dos ninjas que le miraban así como al semi-Saiyajin.

-¿Qué? ¿Co-Como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto con prisa pero al contrario no escucho ninguna palabra de la mujer con bata de científica, no hasta que el chico miro la característica y casi eterna insignia de la patrulla roja en uno de los hombros de la bata de la chica de lentes. -¡Esa insignia…!- se impacto el chico, pues ya sabía que estaba pasando.

-¿Gohan-kun?- Naruko se preocupo al ver el rostro de sorpresa que el chico había puesto al haber reconocido a aparentemente a la mujer.

-La… La patrulla roja- volvió a decir, desconcertando a Naruko y a Jiraiya que le habían escuchado completamente.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

De repente una aura de energía blanquecina invadió a la Androide que tenían delante, haciendo que el joven Saiyajin, se pusiera completamente rígido y en pose de pelea, pues a diferencia de los demás, el Ki de la mujer aquella si lo podía sentir justo como el Ki de Cell pero lo que lo puso tan tenso fue sentir que el Ki de esa mujer no dejaba de crecer la cual estaba tranquila, parada frente a ellos esperando la menor provocación para atacar.

 _-"No quiero pelear, pero si me provocan no tendré otra"-_ pensó la chica de mirada azul y cabello castaño, observando como el joven Saiyajin la miraba, atento, sin perder ninguna acción de su sorpresiva adversaria.

 _-"Esto no es bueno"-_ Jiraiya pensó observando todo también con sumo desconcierto, pues los Androides por fin habían resurgido.

* * *

Goku seguía mirándose con el Androide 19 el cual en un momento determinado miro hacia el cielo, detrás de la espalda del Saiyajin el cual al notarlo de inmediato también giro su mirada, notando como alguien estaba en el cielo preparando un ataque para destruir la torre Hokage. -¡No, desgraciado!- de inmediato voló hacia el lugar observando como aquel tipo lanzaba su ataque contra la estructura.

 _-"El plan va como lo planeamos, mi poder no es suficiente para matarlo, de momento, pero una vez que el Androide 13 lo debilite todo será más fácil"-_ pensó el Androide transmitiendo los datos a Maki y a 16 que continuaban en la meseta de los rostros Hokage.

-Eso es Goku ve a tu muerte- dijo confiado el siniestro doctor al ver al Son volando con desesperación e impaciencia.

-¡Tsunadeeeeeeeeeee…!- el Saiyajin grito con desespero, esperando llegar a tiempo, pues tan impaciente se puso que se le olvido por completo la teletransportación al concentrarse por completo en el ataque de energía que estaba a punto de impactar en contra de la torre Hokage.

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _La Androide 21 y Maki Gero por fin ha hecho su jugada, han aparecido en el mundo Shinobi amenazándolo al instante, pues la paciencia no es algo que caracterice a Maki Gero que esta ansioso de poder por fin saborear su venganza, aquella tan ansiada venganza, ¿Qué es lo que pasara con la aldea? ¡La batalla ha comenzado ante la resurrección de los Androides! ¡Goku, Gohan ha llegado el momento de proteger su hogar!_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto afuera?- [Kushina prácticamente interrogaba a Sasuke que haciendo caso a lo que Goku le había dicho regreso a la casa Son para proteger a su madre.] -No lo sé, un tipo raro comenzó atacar a diestra y siniestra hasta que Goku-sensei llego-

-¡Naruko, esto es peligroso!- [la rubia se soltó del agarre de Gohan ante la insistencia de este por llevarla a algun lugar seguro antes de actuar.] -¡Y yo no soy una cobarde…!-

-¡jajajajaja!- [desquiciado el Androide 13 reía siendo observado por Tsunade y demás ninjas dentro de la torre Hokage a través de los grandes ventanales del edificio.] -¡Cúbranse!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-Por favor, no… No quiero perder a alguien más…- [Tsunade estaba desesperada después de haber sido salvada por Goku el cual observaba a Numero 13 que reía a la vez que Goku se mordía su pulgar derecho sacándose la sangre.] -¿Le tienes miedo a la sangre, Verdad Tsunade? ¡Es solo sangre! ¡Sangre que estoy dispuesto a derramar por esta aldea! ¡Por ustedes!-

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** [los fuertes impactos de batalla se comenzaron a escuchar en los cielos de la aldea, indicando que la contienda de guerreros poderosos había comenzado por fin.] **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Por Gohan…! ¡Por Kushina-chan…! ¡Por Mikoto-chan…! ¡Por Mei-chan…! ¡Por este mundo…! ¡Juro! ¡Juro que no perdereeeeeeeeeeee…!- [Completamente decidido Goku arremetió en contra del Androide que se sobresalto completamente al ver la gran determinación del Son.] -¡13 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Revancha". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Gohan-kun…!- [Naruko, Sakura e Ino exclamaron observando como el chico las miraba en completa mortificación al ver que no le habían hecho caso cuando les dijo que no intervinieran ante el Androide 19.] -¡Les dije que no intervinieran…!-

 **Bueno hermanos, veamos cómo quedaron los votos, recuerden, la que primera que llegue a 15 votos ganara, solo pueden votar por una única chica.**

[Harem -Gohan- Ultima chica: ? ]

1\. Kirishima (14 años) (Tokyo Ghol) Votos: 4

2\. Yami [(13 años) (To love ru)] Votos: 11

3\. Dimaria [(14 años) (Fairy Tail)] Votos: 2

4\. Akame [(14 años) (Akame ga kill)] Votos: 4

5\. Xenobia [(14 años) (High School DxD) Votos: 11

6\. Hildegarde -selección del autor- [(15 años) (Beelzebub)] Votos: 1

 _ **Lista de capítulos: -Saga, "El resurgir de los Androides"-**_

1\. 49: Resurrección.

2\. 50: Revancha.

3\. 51: Límites destrozados.

4\. 52: ¡Son Goku!

5\. 53: Reencuentro.

6\. 54: Desprendimiento.

7\. 55. Jema perdida.

8\. 56: Esperanza.

9\. 57: Ultimate battle.

10\. 58: Arrepentimiento.

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	51. Capitulo 50: Revancha

_**Buenas compañeros, me disculpo por haber tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar, las razones varias, se me fue el internet, volvimos al movimiento de paro en las escuelas, me enferme etc, pero bueno por fin he tenido un poco de tiempo y he podido actualizar, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **También me disculpo por los lectores de habla anglosajona al responder sus comentarios de una forma muy simplista. Lo siento de verdad, cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-golden orochi-**_ _Gracias por tu voto amigo, así como también por leer y comentar. Cuídate, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Bueno espero que te siga gustando la saga y sobre todo te deje con esas ganas de más jeje. Saludos y hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Gracias por tu voto, ya ha sido tomado en cuenta. Adiós._

 _ **-el rey son goku-**_ _Gracias espero te siga gustando la historia. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Es bueno saber que te ha gustado, se te agradece el apoyo, cuídate._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Que bien, me alegra saber que te ha parecido épico el capitulo jeje de verdad me esfuerzo, como que no jajajaja gracias por el apoyo, pasarte, leer y por supuesto comentar cada que puedes. Nos vemos amigo y exitos._

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-Goku silver-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuánto me ayudan y gracias también por votar, cuídate mucho amigo._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Es verdad, a ese Jiraiya se le antojo la Androide jajajaja pobre en cuanto a la saga bueno, diez capítulos ya es una saga más o menos larga como comentas, espero sea de tu agrado, nos leemos en otro capítulo, hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Ese Goku siempre atrae los problemas, el mismo lo dice jajaja bueno respondiéndote amigo, en esta historia las esferas de dragón tardan en "recargarse" de tres a seis meses y no el año que duran en el canon, esto para poner más o menos en coherencia los hechos que les pretendo contar, Gracias por tu pregunta y espero disfrutes del siguiente cap. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Claro, tu voto ya asido tomado en cuenta. Cuídate._

 _ **-Guest 4-**_ _Gracias por realizar el comentario y el voto, nos estamos leyendo. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _La verdadera esencia de Dragón Ball Z no es precisamente ser paciente con el conflicto, es por eso que empecé de lleno la verdad jeje no me gusta dar mil y un explicaciones ante algo que ya se ha explicado con amplitud antes de que la misma saga de comienzo así que para que gastar letras en explicar y no gastarlas en escribir lo que a ustedes les gusta jeje peleas, solo espero que les agrade el cómo las desarrolle. Cuídate hermano, hasta la próxima._

 _ **-viecenta1.8-**_ _un gusto volverte a leer amigo, espero te guste la saga que tanto has esperado jeje, Hasta otra y cuídate._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Gracias, espero que esa epicidad siga estando presente y sobre todo que la noten, si es que realmente esta jeje, lamento haberte hecho esperar amigo, a hora disfruta. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Shadow Necro-**_ _Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-Titrain23**_ _\- Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-Cellicamajin193-**_ _Thanks for watching and comments. Take care friend._

 _ **-Guest 5-**_ _Gracias por votar, se te aprecia. Saludos._

 _ **-Guest 6-**_ _Si, ese kukun es un imán para los problemas jeje pero veamos como los resuelve, saludos y gracias por leer, comentar así como por votar, hasta otra._

 _ **-Migatte 100-**_ _Tan sufrido(a) para votar jajaja claro, tu voto por xenovia a sido tomado en cuenta. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Jhon Z-**_ _Bueno, espero que esos 11 capítulos te gusten jeje, hasta luego, gracias por comentar y sobre todo por leer._

 _ **-Bella-swan11-**_ _Es cierto que las dudas atormentaba al joven Saiyajin, mas en esta contienda esas dudas debe desaparecer, pues cuando lo hagan el verdadero poder emergerá dentro de él. Goku a pesar de ganar o perder no se confiara, por algo a madurado más, por algo a prometido que no se rendirá, por algo es un Saiyajin. Gracias por comentar, se te agradece el apoyo e interés._

 _ **-Rayku-san-**_ _Perdóname amigo, jeje una historia no solo se cuenta con palabras, sino también con emociones que el escritor quiere provocarle al lector y como veo estoy haciendo bien el trabajo, gracias al cielo jeje, a hora espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-deadcool-**_ _Hay tanta gente que no comenta que no puedo comprobar quien es nuevo y quien no lo es, igual son libres de comentar si así lo gustan o por el contrario simplemente leen en el anonimato, a mi me sirve igual jeje, aun así gracias por leer, comentar y votar. Cuídate deadcool jeje._

 _ **-cameronlove-**_ _Gracias por tu voto y no, yo no soy el mejor, si no ustedes, quienes me leen y apoyan. Cuídate y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-CRONO06-**_ _Gracias por votar amigo, bueno pues la verdad le alaga que ZAIKO23 te haya recomendado esta humilde historia y qué bueno que te ha gustado jeje, espero siga siendo así, hasta otra amigo y saludos tanto a ti como a tu amigo ZAIKO._

 _ **-Agronomosx100pre-**_ _Claro, tu voto será tomado en cuenta, por supuesto que si. Gracias comentar y votar, Adiós._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Hola y gracias de nuevo por comentar y votar, respondiéndote a la pregunta de que si Numero 21 tendrá su forma Majin, lo siento pero de momento no, esa forma la estoy reservando para la segunda temporada, aun así les tengo una "sorpresa" que espero les guste. En cuanto a la ayuda que me mencionas, quiero que Goku y Gohan se las "apañen" solos, sin que un Vegeta o un Piccolo llegue ayudar, ya que siempre tenían que entrometerse en Z, los personajes no me desagradan, para nada, pero quiero centrarme en los dos Son nada más. Saludos de nuevo y nos vemos._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Eres tremendo amigo, "Sakura y Karin no soy tan bonitas que digamos" Bueno de gustos hay gustos xD pero bueno ya enserio, por el momento, la chica que gane la votación será la ultima para Gohan, ya iniciada la segunda temporada, incluiré una séptima y definitiva chica tanto para Goku como para Gohan, pero ya de chicas exclusivas del anime jeje en cuanto al capítulo piloto del fic de DBZ y HSDxD ya lo publique y como veo ya lo comentaste, solo que recuerdo amigo que por el momento no pienso iniciar una tercer historia junto a las otras dos que llevo, es decir, esta y la de Fairy Dragón, no quisiera saturarme de lo que ya de por sí estoy, pero tal vez en el futuro la desarrolle con mucho gusto, ya se verá de acuerdo al apoyo que reciba en vistas, pero bueno, me despido, cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 7-**_ _Gracias por votar, se te agradece. Saludos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Gracias por volver a comentar, hermano. Bueno si te preguntabas si Piccolo o alguien de Dragón Ball Z ira al mundo Shinobi ayudar en contra de los Androides, la respuesta es no… Goku y Gohan están solos en esto, saludos cordiales y espero lo entiendas._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Todo se les debe a ustedes amigo, que me le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, por ustedes debe ser acabada y por ustedes la voy acabar jeje gracias por todo el apoyo que das compañero, se te agradece de corazón. Cuídate y éxitos en tu vida._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Jeje Bueno la verdad es que Jade tiene una actitud muy distinta a la que ha mostrado, si has jugado el videojuego en donde debuta te darás cuenta de lo que te digo, por el momento la he mostrado así por los conflictos que tiene con sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, pero una vez despejada dará un cambio radican en su forma de ser jeje. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Cuídate, adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre te digo, es un gusto leerte de nuevo amigo, y que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, paso a responder tus preguntas, ¿Quien irá por las semillas del ermitaño? Nadie, ni Goku, ni Gohan, ni nadie, no hay semillas, así de simple o eso pienso jeje no puedo revelar nada mas, lo siento. Saludos y de nuevo te agradezco tus impresiones._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Gracias por haber votado, ya se ha tomado en cuenta. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Que bien, que te agradado, espero este capítulo también lo haga. Saludos._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Bueno amigo, espero que esa "épica batalla" entre Goku y el Androide 13 te parezca eso mismo, épica jeje. Y no te preocupes, Goku "reclamara" a Numero 21 a su debido tiempo, pero primero debe sudar, derramar sangre y herirse por ella xD. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Bueno, esperemos que sea la mejor saga de la historia jeje, rezo para que así les parezca a ustedes jeje, te agradezco el voto y el comentario, se te aprecia compañero, espero disfrutes de este capítulo y también espero volverte a dejar al filo de la silla ansiando saber que pasara a continuación jeje. Cuídate._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Amigo me lo hubieras dicho antes… La verdad es que ni entre todos los ninjas del mundo podrían derrotar a un Androide, ni al mas débil de todos y si pensé en hacer eso mismo, que pudieran derrotar a uno, pero todos son necesarios para un fin ya me entenderás a lo que me refiero, espero no haberte decepcionado con dicha decisión. Saludos cordiales y un gusto leerte de nuevo._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Mira quien se presenta jeje ok no te creas, como ya he dicho cuando comentes serás bienvenido jeje gracias por votar, se te agradece así como también te doy las gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia así como por seguirla, espero siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-autor godz-**_ _Gracias por tu voto y comentar en sí, se te agradece de corazón. Hasta otra amigo._

 _ **-UnFanDeFanfics-**_ _Claro, con tu voto se cierran las votaciones, pues ya son demasiados votos jeje veamos quien gano, también te agradezco tu comentario y el que te tomes el tiempo de leer esta historia, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, ?

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Se cree que el poder de la Androide 21 es de aproximadamente 21,000,000,000 de unidades aun que piensa es muchísimo mayor ya que esto es solo una estimación simplista y posiblemente equivocada-_

 _-Goku no puede usar el Kaio-ken cuando esta transformado en Súper Saiyajin por la sobre carga de energía-_

 _-Tsunade sufre de miedo a la sangre-_

 _-El Androide Numero 13 no está conforme con la idea de que sea una mujer más fuerte que él-_

 _-El poder de Goku en su fase de Súper Saiyajin 3 es más de 15,000,000,000 de unidades aun que esto es solo una aproximación mínima a su verdadero poder-_

 _-El Ki y la energía ilimitada de Maki Gero pueden coexistir en un mismo cuerpo, siempre y cuando este sea "especial" como en el caso de Jade que posee un cuerpo "reformado" gracias a todas las células de distintos guerreros que posee-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 50: Revancha.**

 _-"¿Que es esta sensación tan atroz que siento?"-_ Naruko pensaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar al sentir el Ki de la mujer aquella, la cual estaba en frente de ellos y había aparecido de la nada.

 _-"El Ki que despide es muy grande, su poder incluso puede ser mayor al de Cell, ¿Quién es ella_?"- Gohan estaba igual que la rubia, notando el aura que rodeaba a la mujer de lentes.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto esta, haciendo reaccionar a Naruko, Jiraiya y Gohan.

-¿Cómo llegaron a este mundo…?- el joven Saiyajin contra pregunto a la pregunta de la Androide la cual estaba a punto de atacar cuando, recibió los "datos" del Androide 19 haciendo que abriese un poco sus ojos de la impresión al saber en dónde estaba su objetivo. -¡¿Cómo llegaron?!- perdiendo la paciencia el chico volvía a preguntar, pero a hora alzando un poco su voz, mas la mujer de mirada azul con anteojos solo le miro quedándose callada.

-Te salvaste, hijo de Son Goku…- dicho lo anterior desapareció de la vista de los ninjas y del joven, el cual de inmediato intento sentir su Ki pero al parecer esa desconocida tenia la habilidad para desaparecer su presencia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Desapareció su Ki! No… No puedo sentir hacia donde se fue-

-¿Qué está pasando, Gohan-kun?- la Uzumaki preguntaba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. -¿Quién era esa mujer con tanto poder?-

-Naruko-chan… Debes ir a un lugar seguro, esto no es ningún juego- con voz seria y mirando a la chica el muchacho azabache le respondió, confundiéndole aun más.

Múltiples explosiones se escuchaban en la zona sur y este de la aldea, a la par que Tsunade ya había sido notificada de lo que pasaba, lamentablemente muchos ninjas estaban fuera ya que el ataque de Orochimaru había sido tan reciente que aun se sentían las pérdidas.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Naruko-chan… Por favor, hazme caso, vamos con tu mamá y con Mikoto-san a hora- Gohan tomando su mano la jalo, Jiraiya no decía nada, solo se limito a observar como el chico se llevaba a la rubia a pesar de sus forcejeos.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Dime que está pasando?!- insistía en sus demandas de información, más Gohan no le hacía caso.

-Creo que debo ir con Tsunade o Sarutobi-sensei y ver qué está pasando…- el Sannin de los sapos se dijo a sí mismo, escuchando los sonidos de batalla que se estaban presentando en toda la aldea.

* * *

Kushina y Mikoto estaban en la casa de Goku, la cual también era suya ya, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso Sasuke llego exaltando a las dos mujeres. -¡Sasuke…!- Mikoto fue la primera en hablar, notándose en su voz nerviosismo completo.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se escucha tanto alboroto afuera?- Kushina preguntaba a un lado de su amiga Uchiha, el chico por su parte les miraba apurado, pues había corrido lo más rápido que pudo desde que Goku había llegado al lugar en donde estaba ese tipo raro y de piel completamente blanca.

-No lo sé, un tipo comenzó atacar al sur de la aldea, Goku-sensei llego y me pidió que viniera a cuidar a mamá-

Las dos mujeres se miraron aun más confundidas, pues todo parecía indicar que la aldea nuevamente estaba siendo atacada por algo o alguien. -Mikoto… No te preocupes, entre Sasuke y yo te protegeremos a ti y a tu bebé hasta que Goku-kun vuelva- abrazando a su amiga, la Uzumaki pelirroja intentaba tranquilizar a la mujer de mirada oscura así como ella misma se intentaba calmar ante la mirada de Sasuke el cual apretando sus dientes estaba consciente de que ese tipo no era común ya que había derrotado a todos los ninjas que lo atacaron con una facilidad completa y pasmante.

 _-"¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué no pude sentir el poder de ese tipo?"-_ Sasuke se preguntaba en su mente completamente frustrado al ver que la habilidad de Goku no le había servido mucho en esa ocasión.

* * *

La Androide 21 reaparecía cerca de número 16 y Maki el cual le miro de inmediato. -¿Por qué no mataste a ese escuincle?- le pregunto con un poco de disgusto, caminando hacia donde la chica estaba acomodándose sus lentes.

-Aun no padre… Saborea tu venganza- le dijo está observando como el Androide 13 se elevaba en el cielo observando a la torre Hokage, pues sería el punto el cual atacaría.

Maki también lo hizo, notando como uno de sus Androides más fuertes entraría en "acción".

-Esta aldea es aburrida… jaja ¡Esta aldea merece desaparecer!- burlándose el Androide 13 comenzó a cargar un ataque pequeño de energía, pues después de todo, no buscaba matar a las personas que estuvieran dentro del edificio al cual atacaría, solo quería verlos antes de eso mismo, matarlos.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Cerca de Ichiraku.

Naruko por fin se soltó de Gohan el cual se había detenido ante la acción de su amiga. -Naruko-chan…- con sorpresa en su voz le miro, notando el enfado en la chica de cabello rubio.

-No Gohan-kun… No voy a ir con mi mamá-

Esa negación por parte de la chica sorprendió aun más al semi-Saiyajin que le miraba incrédulo, pues no sabía por qué la chica se estaba negando a hora más firme que antes.

-¡Naruko, esto es peligroso!-

-¡Y yo no soy una cobarde…!- le grito mirándolo directamente a sus ojos atónitos ante las palabras de la chica, mientras, ellos se miraban tras decirse aquellas palabras, Sakura e Ino se presentaron en el lugar, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Chicos!- Ino de inmediato hablo dirigiéndose tanto a Gohan como a Naruko. -Qué bueno que los encuentro, tenemos ordenes de evacuar a todas las personas, al parecer están atacando la aldea- la oji celeste les contaba a los otros dos chicos que solo escuchaban en silencio.

-Gohan-kun…- Naruko le llamo haciendo que este de nueva cuenta le mirase. -Si tú quieres ir a proteger a mamá hazlo… Yo voy con Ino y Sakura a evacuar a las personas-

-¡Pero…!-

Naruko se acerco al chico el cual miraba a las tres chicas con clara preocupación. -Está bien, Gohan-kun solo vamos a evacuar, de verdad, protege a mamá y a mi tía Mikoto mientras evacuamos, recuerda que tienes un hermanito que cuidar-

Sintiéndose resignado el chico acepto, más que nada por que Goku le había dicho que en cuanto encontrara a Naruko regresara a la casa para ver cómo estaban Kushina y Mikoto junto con la rubia, solo que, al parecer ese plan no podría llevarse a cabo ante la terquedad de la Uzumaki menor.

-Cuídense… Por que si les pasa algo yo…- apretó su puño derecho hablándole a las tres chicas las cuales le sonrieron.

-Vamos a estar bien, ¡De verás!- contenta la Uzumaki respondía ante la preocupación de su "futuro novio" el cual sin perder tiempo y con una sonrisa forzada se giro de nuevo para después salir a toda prisa hacia la casa Son, claro que ayudaría pero primero debía ir y confirmar el estado de sus dos nuevas mamás.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos que salvar a la gente-

Sin perder más tiempo, Naruko, Sakura e Ino emprendieron su viaje hacia donde Iruka les había llamado, en breve Gohan también iría solo que antes debía cumplir el "encargo" de su padre.

* * *

Tsunade estaba de nuevo en su despacho, siendo que varios ninjas le estaban dando toda la información que hasta el momento tenían sobre lo que pasaba, varias unidades de ninjas estaban conteniendo a un tipo extraño con cola de caballo en el este de la aldea, siendo que este solo jugaba con estos, mientras, en el sur Goku había sido visto, tal vez en ese lugar había alguien más.

-Shizune, tu vete a los refugios… Llévate a Tonton- con voz firme la rubia le ordenaba a la morocha la cual abrió sus ojos de la impresión ante la orden de la quinta.

-¡Pero, Tsunade-sama!-

-No tienes tiempo para discutir, Kakashi, Asuma y Genma necesitan tu atención rápida, debes ir rápido al hospital, yo como Hokage me quedare aquí y protegeré la aldea de todo mal- miro a través de las ventanas, notando las fumarolas que se alzaban por varias partes de esta.

-Shizune-san, haga caso a Tsunade-sama- un ambu tomo del brazo a la chica de mirada negra que dudaba, pero mientras esto pasaba la rubia miro como un tipo raro que volaba se presento frente a ellos por fuera del edificio y que se podía ver gracias a los ventanales.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-

-¡jajajajaja!- se burlaba terminando de cargar su ataque, cosa que alerto a todos quienes estaban cerca.

-¡Cúbranse!- saltando al piso de forma total, Tsunade grito al ver como aquella esfera de poder hecha por aquel tipo fue arrojada por fin.

 **-*FIUUUUU*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una enorme explosión se presento sorprendiendo a toda la aldea, pero sobre todo a Goku que no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- el Saiyajin grito lleno de frustración a la distancia, mirando como aquel maldito Androide descendía a los escombros del lugar que se miraban arder y levantar polvo sin desistir.

La gran explosión se alzo por toda la aldea, mientras, en otras partes de esta respectivas batallas se estaban dando, más Tsunade salía de los escombros, notando con terror como la gran torre Hokage había desaparecido de la vista en un aparente pestañeo, busco con su mirada a Shizune y a los ambu que habían estado con ella, pero nada, simplemente no los encontraba. -Shizune…- llamo pero no recibió respuesta, tosiendo y doliéndose de sus heridas la rubia busco hasta que.

Miro hacia todos lados, por fin observando los cuerpos tendidos de sus guardaespaldas notando como estos ya hacían sin vida entre los escombros, pero había esperanza, pues Shizune si había sobrevivido junto con Tonton solo que estaban inconscientes entre escombros cercanos, cosa que la alegro inmensamente a la par que como podía se acercaba hacia donde estaba su asistente y su mascota a los cuales saco de los escombros con ayuda de su fuerza, solo que se dolió de uno de sus brazos pues al parecer lo tenía lesionado.

-¡Aguanta, Shizune!-

Fue cuando pudo mirar como un solitario ninja se acercaba hacia ella, corriendo entre los fragmentos de la extinta torre. -¡Tsunade-sama!-

-Rápido, ayúdame a sacar a Shizune…- la Hokage le pedía al ambu el cual hizo lo que se le dijo, notando como toda la zona circundante no tenia absolutamente a nadie andando o corriendo, producto de la gran explosión que se había presentado de repente.

Una vez que Shizune estuvo fuera de las escambrosas ruinas, la mujer rubia procedió a curarla cosa que no tardo mucho tiempo en hacer, así como a su mascota Tonton.

La chica de cabello corto despertó al instante una vez que se sintió curada, mirando al ambu y a Tsunade. -¿Qué paso?- desorientada la chica hablaba pero al instante noto lo que había pasado. -¿Quién… Quien eso esto?- no recibió respuesta de nadie, cuando sintió como Tsunade la ayudaba a levantarse a la par que el ambu se separaba un poco de las dos mujeres.

-¡Tsunade-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?!- a hora Shizune era la preocupada ante la mirada de la rubia de ojos color café, pero en eso.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

De repente se escucho detrás del ninja que voltio hacia atrás encontrándose con una esfera de poder que se dirigía hacia él. -¡No!- grito la líder ante el inminente ataque.

-¡Corra, Hokage-sama! **-*¡BUUUM!*-** la esfera le alcanzo de lleno, haciéndolo gritar mientras se desvanecía en una nube blanca. -¡AAAAAAAH!- fue lo único que llego a los oídos de la Hokage para después ver como el cuerpo ya sin vida de su ninja caía a sus pies.

-¡Eem…!- se escucho otra voz, haciendo que Tsunade levantara la mirada para ver como aquel tipo de antes se volvía a presentar en frente de ella. -¿Así que tu eres a la que llaman "Hokage…"?- preguntaba cruzándose de manos en frente de la rubia y la morocha que le miraban con ira. -Vamos atácame, dejare que me des el primer golpe, supongo que eres fuerte por ser líder de esta "aldea" jeje- presumiendo, el androide invitaba a la mujer atacarle, la cual se quito su abrigo verde ante los ojos de Shizune que intento detenerla.

-¡No, Tsunade-sama!- fue en vano pues la rubia no le hizo para nada caso.

Para después dar varios pasos aun débil pero muy dentro de ella dudaba si podía contra semejante monstruo, detrás de este grandes estelas de humo y fuego se miraban alzarse por toda la aldea, pues sus ninjas estaban peleando contra los malditos enemigos que habían aparecido de la nada.

-¡Maldito!- armándose de valor, Tsunade cargo un puño en contra del Androide 13 el cual seguía sonriente y de brazos cruzados.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el gran golpe de la mujer por fin se escuchaba, para después ver como un gran desprendimiento de rocas pasaba detrás del sujeto aquel que miraba con asombro y temblorosa, pues no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-¡¿Qu-Qué?!- sintiéndose paralizada, noto como la cara del Androide se torno molesta, a la vez que dejaba de cruzarse de brazos.

-Son tan débiles… Goku se va a poner tan feliz al saber que mate a la "líder" de esta patética aldea miserable- elevo su mano para darle un golpe a la rubia, la cual aun estaba estática en frente de 13 que preparo un puño mortal pero antes de que lo asestara a Tsunade, sintió como su dispositivo rastreador detectaba una gran fuerza. -¿Eh?- a la vez que su rostro se desfiguraba por completo al sentir una gran patada en una de sus mejillas.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUGH!- abriendo completamente sus ojos el Androide fue arrojado con fuerza en contra de la meseta de los rostros Hokage. **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-** mientras, Goku aparecía milagrosamente tomando entre sus brazos a Tsunade que parecía no reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

Dando varios saltos hacia atrás la dejo en el suelo al lado de Shizune la cual estaba igual de impactada que la rubia, por suerte el Son mayor noto que la Hokage ni su asistente estaban lastimadas de gravedad, solo leves cortaduras y rasguños, lo que le alivio, pues de inmediato se giro poniéndose en frente de ellas con una cara completamente seria y molesta, al mismo tiempo, de entre el polvo generado por la colisión del Androide, este mismo salía a gran velocidad, mirando también molesto al Saiyajin que no dejaba de verle con enojo.

-Así que por fin te dignas en aparecer, Goku- hablo con descaro limpiándose un poco de "sangre" de uno de los extremos de sus labios.

-¿Así que a ti también te reconstruyeron?- el Son preguntaba con enfado.

-Eso no te importa… Lo único que debes saber es que, morirás… Esa vez no pudimos matarte, pero a hora, gracias a 21 somos más fuertes que antes- apretando una de sus manos decía, a la vez que una mirada lunática se posaba en su rostro.

-Están locos, todos los Androides están locos- decía poniéndose en pose de pelea, pues era inevitable el combate.

-Detente, Goku… No podrás ganarle, ese monstruo destruyo la torre con apenas un rayo que salió de su mano- Tsunade que aun estaba impactada emocionalmente le decía al Son, haciendo que este le mirara por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

-No, Tsunade… No voy a detenerme, este maldito va a pagar todo lo que él y sus "amigos" están haciendo-

-Si tan seguro estas de tu fuerza, vamos, inténtalo- le reto, seguro de su nuevo poder.

-Aquí no será, no quiero arriesgar a más personas inocentes- con una expresión seria el Son respondía, pues si quería ganar necesitaba no contenerse y para eso era necesario estar en un lugar en donde no hubieran personas.

-¡Por favor, no…! ¡No quiero perder a alguien más…!- Tsunade se mostro débil al decir aquellas palabras, pero Goku no retrocedería, nunca lo había hecho ante una pelea y más si en esta se defendía a una persona especial para él, Goku escuchaba en silencio las palabras de la rubia que lentamente volvía a superar el impacto emocional que había tenido, ante esto el Son llevo su pulgar derecho a su boca, mordiéndoselo, cosa que de inmediato noto la Sannin y Shizune al ver la sangre recorrer el brazo derecho del pelinegro.

-¿Le tienes miedo a esto verdad?- preguntaba girándose para verla a la vez que apretando su puño a hora con sangre miraba fijamente los ojos cafés de la mujer que comenzó a temblar ante la sangre. -¡Es solo sangre, Tsunade…! ¡Es solo sangre! ¡Sangre que estoy dispuesto a derramar con tal de proteger a la gente de esta aldea!- con voz firme hablaba, mientras su mano hecha puño goteaba sangre por la cortadura que el mismo se había hecho en el dedo pulgar.

-¡Eem…! Patético…- se mofo el Androide esperando el ataque del Son, el cual volviéndose a posicionar en pose de pelea estaba listo, pues comenzó a concentrar Ki. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PUM!*-** sus músculos se ensancharon un poco ante la liberación de poder, mientras, se transformaba de golpe en Súper Saiyajin.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro ante la mirada de Tsunade, a la vez que de repente desaparecían de la vista, para después escucharse en el cielo los impactos de los golpes que se daban.

 **-*¡PAM PUM POM!*- -*¡PAAAAM PUUUUM POOOM!*- -*¡PAM POM PUUUUUUM!*-**

Fue cuando entre la batida frenética entre los dos adversarios Goku aprovecho una pequeña abertura en la defensa de 13 queriéndole dar una gran patada pero, esta fue repentinamente detenida por el Androide que reía. -jeje- lo comenzó a girar, haciendo que no pudiera evitar zafarse para después lanzar al Son con fuerza hacia la montaña de los rostros Hokage, ante la vista de Tsunade y Shizune que trataba a su líder pues aun temblaba por la sangre que el Saiyajin le había mostrado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Choco con fuerza en contra del edificio que estaba en la cima, a la vez que Numero 13 sin perder tiempo cargo varias esferas de poder lanzándolas en contra de este. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran y nueva explosión sacudió la tierra, mientras, todo el edificio se destruía por completo, cosa que el Androide disfrutaba. -¡Vamos! ¡¿No que me ibas a volver a destruir?!- fue cuando Goku reapareció detrás de 13, queriéndole dar un codazo pero este fue bloqueado con facilidad por este. **-*¡PUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAGH!- la saliva salió de la boca de Goku cuando sintió el pie del Androide clavarse en su estomago, ese golpe le había dolido demasiado, pero no desistió, pues de inmediato volvió a intercambiar mas y mas golpes con Goku desapareciendo y reapareciendo del cielo de Konoha, ante la mirada de Maki, 16 y 21.

-Así que 13 se está enfrentando a Goku- con sus manos detrás de su espalda el malvado doctor hablaba.

-Numero 13 es un caso especial padre, dudo mucho que Son Goku pueda derrotarlo…- acomodándose sus lentes la bella Androide también decía.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

13 Fue lanzado con fuerza hacia el cielo por parte de un tremendo puñetazo de Goku, que se volvió a lanzar al ver a su enemigo un poco aturdido.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAGHH!- 13 volvió a soltar otro grito al sentir como Goku no cesaba sus ataques a su estomago.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el Son alejándose un poco de su enemigo cargo una esfera de poder con sus dos manos lanzándola en contra de 13 que no había reaccionado a tiempo por los golpes dados por el Saiyajin, a lo único que opto fue a cubrirse rápidamente y aguantar el ataque. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Todo el cielo de la aldea se ilumino al presenciarse la gran explosión, a la vez que Gohan por fin llegaba a su casa para ver cómo estaban Kushina y Mikoto. -Papá- musito el joven Saiyajin sin dejar de ver el cielo iluminado.

Una vez que el viento y la luz amainaron, la contienda continuó pues rápidamente Goku y 13 iniciaban una nueva batida furiosa con sus puños y patadas. **-*¡PUUM!*-**

La destrucción por los golpes era tal que las nubes en el cielo se disipaban tras los impactos.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Shizune-san!- varios ambu llegaban hacia donde aun estaba Tsunade y su asistente que observaba las gotas de sangre que Goku había dejado en el suelo. _-"¡Solo es sangre! ¡Sangre que estoy dispuesto a derramar por esta aldea!"-_ esas palabras del Son se presentaron en la mente de la líder a la vez que aun se escuchaban los impactos furiosos en los cielos de la aldea.

 **-*¡POOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Goku fue a dar al suelo volviendo a escupir sangre, mientras, desde arriba el Androide 13 le dio una tremenda patada que lo enterró de lleno en la tierra. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- el Saiyajin dejo salir ese grito al sentir como se hundía con fuerza en el cráter generado.

-No eres nada…- diciendo aquellas palabras arrogantes el Androide de cabellera blanca cargaba otra esfera de poder en contra del lugar en donde había sido enterrado Goku. -¡Muere!- lanzándola en contra del cráter otra gran explosión se presento.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una gran nube de polvo y destrucción se presento en las afueras de la aldea, pues era donde se estaba librando la pelea, el viento volvió azolar a las personas que corrían ante los ataques del Androide 19 y 14, mientras en la lejanía solo observaban Maki, el Androide 16, y 21.

Goku se levantaba débilmente del cráter que se había creado a la vez que buscaba con su mirada al maldito Androide, pues al no sentir su Ki, no podía determinar en donde estaba, fue cuando algo paso rápidamente por en frente de él, dándole un gran puñetazo en su rostro. **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** retrocedió un poco entre el polvo, para después sentir otro golpe en su espalda. **-*¡PAAAAM!*-**

Seguía retrocediendo, mientras, su cuerpo era de forma masiva golpeado por un ente que parecía invisible. -jajaja ¿No que me ibas a destruir?- entre el polvo la voz de 13 se manifestaba, para después aparecer en frente de Goku que apenas y reacciono a tiempo, ese maldito se había hecho endemoniadamente más fuerte, aun que no sabía por qué demonios había pasado eso. **-*¡POOOOM!*-** cubriéndose del nuevo ataque del Androide 13 puso sus manos en equis en frente del puño que gracias a su velocidad pudo detener antes de impactarle el pecho, pero aun y así salió un poco despedido hacia un conjunto de rocas cercanas. **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-** quedando incrustado en estas. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito el Son al sentir como 13 comenzó a bombardear su cuerpo con mas golpes, ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Maldición! Estaba transformado en Súper Saiyajin máximo poder y aun así ese maldito lo había dominado.

* * *

Naruko, Sakura e Ino por fin terminaban de evacuar a las personas, así que ya estaban listas para intentar combatir, a pesar de que Gohan les había dicho que no intervinieran pues el enemigo estaba a otro nivel.

-Rápido tenemos que detener a ese tipo blanco que está destruyendo la zona sur de la aldea- de un salto Naruko llegaba a los tejados de la aldea, siendo seguida detrás por Sakura e Ino.

-¡HAI!- sin perder tiempo, las tres chicas corrían velozmente hacia donde el Androide 19 estaba atacando a las personas.

Sasuke y Gohan por su parte estaban fuera de la casa, pues la estaban cuidando a pesar de que el joven Saiyajin quería ir a pelear. -Tenemos que proteger a Kushina-san y a Mikoto-san- Gohan decía decidido mirando las fumarolas en toda la aldea.

-No tienes que decírmelo, Son- le respondió con cierto descontento en su voz el Uchiha, pues a pesar de querer ir a ayudar su madre era primero.

-¡¿Qué está pasando en la aldea?!- Mei se presentaba ante los dos chicos que estaban protegiendo la casa de los Son.

-La aldea está siendo atacada por Androides… Mi papá fue a pelear pero, ciento como su Ki está descendiendo…- el rostro preocupado del joven Son alerto también a la mujer de mirada verde.

 _-"Son-kun…"-_

En eso, los dos chicos sintieron como los Ki de Naruko, Sakura e Ino se acercaban hacia donde estaba uno de esos monstruos, cosa que alarmo de manera total a Gohan.

-¡Les dije que no se metieran!- hablo de repente el chico, confundiendo a Mei que le miro intrigada.

-¿Qué?-

-No es a usted, Mei-san… Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan e Ino-chan van hacia donde esta uno de los Androides- se notaba desesperación en la voz del chico hibrido ante lo que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke también le observaba callado, pues a leguas se notaba que estaba completamente preocupado por sus amigas y en un futuro novias y hasta esposas.

-Ve… Yo me quedare a cuidar de mamá y de Kushina-san- Gohan le miro sin creerse las palabras del Uchiha pues el otro azabache estaba aceptándolo lentamente como hermano.

-Está bien, Gohan-kun, a hora que yo llegue también me quedare… Ve y salva a esas niñas- Mei inclinándose también le daba "permiso" para ir y pelear.

-¡Esta bien!- sin perder tiempo, el joven Son comenzó a correr para después volar tan rápido como podía.

En donde esperaba 21 junto a 16 y Maki de inmediato notaron la alteración de Ki, cosa que hizo voltear a 16 hacia donde se miraba volar Gohan. -Ese niño, va hacia donde esta 19- decía llamando la atención de 21, que a pesar de haber detectado eso mismo se notaba un poco indiferente.

-Déjalo, es imposible que ese niño lo venza, mejor dediquemos a esperar que los Androides acaben con ellos de una vez por todas- con frialdad la chica de bata blanca habla notando como casas y estructuras se venían abajo por los ataques de sus "soldados".

* * *

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!-

Goku soltó aquel grito al sentir el gran puño de 13 impactar con fuerza en su abdomen, dejándose caer de rodillas a la par que tocia sin detenerse. -¡¿No que me ibas a destruir?!- tomándolo del cabello lo levanto, pues extrañamente ese maldito Androide se había hecho extremadamente fuerte.

-Eres…- hablo Goku mirándolo. -Eres un maldito- terminaba de decir con dificultad mirando el rostro enfadado del robot.

-¡Cállate basura!-

Soltándolo de forma total cargo una gran patada impactando el pecho del guerrero. **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUGGHH!-

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUU!*-** salió volando en contra de una pared de roca cercana, chocando completamente de lleno en esta. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** a la vez que de nueva cuenta abría su boca escupiendo sangre, era hora de ponerse serio si quería ganar

 _-"No sé por qué se hizo endemoniadamente fuerte… Creo que lo subestime…"-_ pensaba desincrustándose de las rocas, para después ver como el Androide se acercaba a paso lento hacia él. -No tengo opción, tengo que usar el Súper Saiyajin 2 o incluso el 3…- se dijo cuando de repente 13 volvió arremeter en contra del Son, haciéndolo cubrirse completamente, pues los ataques de su adversario eran frenéticos. -¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! ¡¿Qué pasooooo?! ¡¿QUE PASOOOOOOOOOOOO?!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Como podía él Son mayor se cubría para después dejar de hacerlo. -¡Eh!- recibió de nuevo otro gran puñetazo en su rostro ladeando completamente su cara. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El Son elevo de nuevo su Ki, pues no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, sorprendiendo al Androide pues Goku debía debía pasar a su siguiente transformación. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito lanzándose a su enemigo que no espero aquello.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAM!*-** primero un gran golpe en el mentón que lo dejo aturdido para después pasar a una patada en el estomago. **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-** lanzándolo al aire y volar rápidamente para asestarle desde arriba y con sus dos manos en forma de mazo un tremendo golpe de nueva cuenta en la cara. **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

Lo mando directamente al suelo a la vez que cargaba varias esferas de energía lanzándolas contra la gran columna de humo que se había formado. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra grandísima explosión se escucho haciendo temblar la tierra a la vez que un fuerte viento ataco a las personas que estaban dentro del alcance del furioso viento que se había desatado.

Con claro cansancio Goku descendió al suelo, limpiándose una leve línea de sangre que salía de entre sus labios a la vez que se arrancaba la parte superior de su dogi dejándose solo la camisa azul, pues la parte que estaba por encima ya estaba destrozada por todos los golpes que había recibido.

Una vez que se disipo el polvo generado, se pudo ver levantarse al Androide un poco lastimado, pues tenía varios rasguños y golpes en su cuerpo. -¡Maldito!- le maldijo mientras escupía un poco de sustancia aceitosa, pues a pesar de no sentir dolor, ese último golpe le había "lesionado" varias estructuras metálicas internas.

Aun con su aura dorada y electrificada Goku se lanzo en contra de su oponente que también lo había hecho.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Chocaron sus puños de forma directa creando una nueva ventisca y desprendiendo rocas y arboles cercanos, pues su pelea estaba escalando aun más allá, pues al parecer el Androide podía sin problemas seguirle el ritmo a pesar de estar usando el Súper Saiyajin 2 en su máximo y asombroso poder.

Desaparecían y reaparecían en el cielo, para después escucharse como grandes impactos se daban por todo el terreno que estaba completamente cambiado, debía ganar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pues aun le faltaban varios adversarios en la aldea, ya que los Androides 14 y 19 estaban atacándola, mientras, 16 junto con 21 aun no actuaban por no decir que Maki tampoco lo había hecho.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POM!*- -*¡PAAAM POOOM CRAAAASH PUUUUUUM!*-**

El impacto de los puños y patadas era tal que cada vez que chocaban grandes destellos y sacudidas de tierra se daban, Goku estaba comenzando a superar al Androide, pues había aumentado un poco su poder, esforzándose lo mas que podía sin tener que acceder a su fase 3 sabiendo que el desgaste de energía seria despiadado.

-¡No dejare que destruyas esta aldea, ni tu ni tus compañeros!- el Son decía sin cesar sus ataques en contra del Androide que los bloqueaba o esquivaba, no fue hasta que este se separo un poco aprovechando una distracción de Goku cargando una nueva esfera de poder y apretándola en contra del pecho del guerrero dorado. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** exploto de forma precipitosa a la vez que el Androide salía de entre el polvo, pero poco le duro el gusto, pues con ayuda de su rastreador había notado que la energía de su adversario no se había mirado afectada.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido mirando como Goku descendía desde arriba envistiéndolo con sus puños por delante. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el Son soltaba aquel grito llevando en contra del suelo al Androide que no se podía zafar. -¡Maldición!- grito al sentir el inminente choque.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Lo enterró por completo en contra del suelo, dejando un nuevo y gran agujero en este. Por su parte el Saiyajin caía a varios metros de distancia, creyendo que por fin había acabado con su voraz contrincante, cuando de repente, un temblor lo sorprendió por completo, alzando la mirada y notando como el agujero que se había creado gracias al impacto se abría cada vez más a la vez que una gran estela de luz cegadora salió de este. **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIU!*-** se escucho cuando el Son noto como la silueta del Androide se miro en frente de él, el cual si tenía ya unos rasguños a lo largo de su cuerpo. -Ese ataque, si fue peligroso- decía limpiándose el cuerpo ante la mirada de Goku que no se podía creer que ese maldito sobreviviera a su arremetida. -¿Y bien? ¿Seguimos?- 13 provocando al Saiyajin decía, en un gesto de invitación para continuar la pelea que estaban teniendo.

-Maldito…- decía en voz baja el Son, sintiéndose impotente al ver que no le había hecho grandes daños con aquel último ataque en contra de este.

El Androide se arrojo de nuevo en contra de Goku, el cual como pudo bloqueo varios golpes que chocaban con fuerza en contra de sus brazos a la par que cantidades masivas de polvo se levantaban por la fuerza de choque.

 **-*¡PAM POM PUM!*- -*¡PAM PUM POM!*-**

Los golpes de ambos sonaban con fuerza, mientras, marejadas tremendas de viento arrancaban los arboles. A la lejanía la aldea se podía notar, siendo que los ninjas aun continuaban con sus intentos de frenar a los Androides 19 y 14 los cuales continuaban haciendo destrozos a diestra y siniestra.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!-

Goku abrió su boca completamente al sentir aquel fuerte gancho en su estomago, dado por un Androide 13 que no paró ahí su ataque, propinándole varios codazos continuos a la zona afectada del guerrero el cual tocio sangre sin parar. -¡Eres patético!- grito el Androide cargando una esfera de poder que arrojo con fuerza en contra de Goku que aun no recuperaba el aliento por aquel fuerte golpe.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El cielo se volvió a llenar de polvo y luz, cuando la explosión se hizo presente en este solo para después dejar ver como el Saiyajin caía al suelo con fuerza producto de la energía liberada durante la colisión entre su cuerpo y el ataque de su oponente.

Sangrando de su rostro, Goku elevo la mirada desde el suelo, no entendía como ese maldito se había hecho muchísimo más fuerte, pero debía seguir de lo contrario todos en ese mundo y no solo la aldea perecería.

 _-"No me voy a dar por vencido… Tengo mucho que perder"-_ pensaba limpiando la sangre de su boca el Son, mirando, como el Androide 13 descendía a varios metros de donde él estaba observándole.

Con dificultad se termino de levantar, ocultando su mirada entre su cabello. -¡No dejare que destruyan este mundo…!- grito con completa decisión el Son, haciendo reír al Androide.

-jajajaja No me hagas reír… No puedes contra mí, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes contra los demás androides? Sobre todo con esa estúpida de 21 que se cree tanto por tan solo tener cinco veces más mi poder… Si no fuese tan poderosa la hubiera destruido en el mismo instante en que me despertó y así poder hacer lo que yo quisiera, aun que en todos modos cuando te matemos a ti y a tu hijo destruiremos este planeta por completo- sin dejar de ver a Goku terminaba de comentar, pero sus sensores reaccionaron de improviso ante lo que Goku estaba determinante hacer.

-¡Por Gohan…!- comenzó a concentrar muchísimo más Ki que antes, haciendo que la tierra debajo de él, se fracturara aun más de lo que ya estaba. -¡Por Kushina-chan…!-

El Androide fue borrando su sonrisa al ver como el aura del Son se elevaba peligrosamente sin detenerse. _-"Detecto una gran concentración de poder"-_ pensó este observando cómo cada vez el Saiyajin brillaba cada vez más.

-¡Por Mikoto-chan…!- se escucho otro grito furioso del Son que continuaba hablando. -¡Por Mei-chan…! ¡Por este mundo…! ¡Por todos! ¡Juro! ¡Juro que no perdereeeeeeeeee!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El fuerte viento azotaba todo a su paso, mientras, un aura adicional se unía a la aura dorada del Súper Saiyajin, siendo Naruko, Sasuke, Kushina, Mikoto y Gohan sintieron el gran incremento en el poder de Goku.

-¡TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El Androide poco reacciono, cuando tubo al Saiyajin encima de él dándole un brutal puñetazo en toda la cara.

 **-*¡POOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 _-"¡¿Cómo…?!"-_ se dijo así mismo el su "mente" al sentir como toda la mandíbula metálica se le destrozaba por el fuerte golpe el cual a su vez lo mando en contra de una ladera cercana.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La roca se destrozo por completo al ser impactada por el cuerpo del Androide, más Goku no detuvo su ataque ahí pues se preparo y volando a toda velocidad entro entre el polvo generado.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POM!*-**

Fuertes golpes se escucharon entre el humo y polvo para después revelar como el Androide 13 estaba siendo brutalmente apaleado por un Goku enfundado en su aura de Súper Saiyajin mas resplandeciente e intensa que nunca, pues estaba liberando la mayor cantidad de poder posible para poder superar a su adversario.

-¡AAAAAUUGGHH!- soltó aquel alarido sintiendo como el Saiyajin con el que peleaba impactaba con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo. _-"No… Esto es imposible, a hora yo soy más fuerte… ¡Soy más fuerte!"-_ pensó lleno de frustración al ver como Goku le había comenzado a voltear las tornas del combate que estaban desarrollando.

 **-*¡BUUUUUM!*-** Goku asesto con fuerza una gran patada en el rostro del Androide el cual no se había podido defender por la velocidad de los ataques enemigos, arrojándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** se escucho producto de la velocidad de caída a la que 13 iba, ante el asombro de Maki y 21 los cuales habían sentido todos los cambios de poder del Saiyajin con respecto a la energía que la Androide castaña le había proporcionado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Otra abertura en el suelo dejo en claro la fuerza con la que impacto el Androide, el cual se levanto con dificultad una vez pasados varios segundos, sus mecanismos internos habían sido dañados con severidad por ese "maldito mono".

Goku desde el cielo le miraba aun molesto, mas su cuerpo se resintió completamente por el exceso de energía, pues a pesar de no estar usando el Súper Saiyajin 3, la liberación de poder de forma constante y cada vez mayor le estaba pagando factura como si estuviera usando el mismísimo Kaio-ken cosa que obviamente no era así.

-Maldición, mi cuerpo no soporto el incremento de poder a pesar de estar usando el Súper Saiyajin 2… Pero es mejor que usar el Súper Saiyajin 3, gasta menos energía en comparación- decía en voz baja, jadeando con fuerza el Son, observando como la destrucción continuaba en la aldea.

13 "recuperado" un poco por la violenta arremetida del Saiyajin se miraba molesto completamente, pues a pesar de tener energía infinita su cuerpo robótico si había recibido daños, por lo que se había "enojado" con Goku.

-Maldito, Saiyajin… ¡Maldito seas!- grito este creando una gran esfera de poder de color rojo la cual impresiono a Goku, pues bien sabía lo que provocaría esa energía en caso de impactar contra el planeta Shinobi.

-Debo detenerlo… Puede destruir el planeta por completo- alarmado y aun un poco cansado, Goku volvió a enfundarse en aura dorada lanzándose al ataque otra vez.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Otro fuerte impacto se escucho a la lejanía de la aldea, pero fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar un poco la tierra.

* * *

19 dejaba caer al suelo a un último ninja, disfrutando de la agonía del hombre el cual con un claro tono de dolor dejaba de vivir ante el deleite del Androide de tez pálida.

-Son tan débiles en esta tierra… Con gusto los destruiremos a todos- hablo para sí mismo sin perder su sonrisa arrogante, cuando de repente sintió como varios proyectiles se dirigieron hacia él.

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña explosión se manifestó en el lugar, cuando los papeles bomba impactaron en contra de su objetivo, siendo que habían sido Naruko, Sakura e Ino las responsables de aquella acción.

-¡Le di!- exclamo Ino al ver como sus kunais con papeles bomba habían acertado en el lugar de su adversario.

-Yo sigo pensando que es mala idea haber venido, recuerden lo que le dijimos a Gohan-kun…- Sakura se miraba mortificada al saber que estaban haciendo mal e incluso estaban arriesgando su vida, pero también una parte de ella sentía que estaban haciendo bien, pues estaban protegiendo su aldea.

En eso el chico de cabello negro llego descendiendo del cielo ante la sorpresa de Naruko ya que ni ella lo había sentido llegar a pesar de poder sentir el Ki.

-¡Gohan-kun…!- las tres chicas exclamaron observando como el chico las miraba en completa mortificación.

-¡Les dije que no intervinieran…!- el chico comenzó a hablar, en un claro regaño hacia las muchachas las cuales le miraban con atención.

-La última vez que te mire eras un pequeño gusano, a hora pareces más alto- la voz del Androide 19 puso en alerta al joven Son a la par que una grandísima explosión se escucho a lo lejos de la aldea, dejando en claro que la pelea de Goku y 13 continuaba.

-No… no puede ser, le lance varios kunais con papeles bomba…- Ino parecía sorprendida al ver como aquel sujeto no tenia en lo más mínimo un rasguño, mas su rostro parecía completamente sereno.

Gohan apretó su dentadura, notando como el Androide les miraba. -¿Dónde está ese Saiyajin llamado Vegeta?- pregunto desconcertando al chico el cual no sabía a lo que se refería con esa pregunta.

-El no está aquí…- fue lo que respondió el joven notando la sonrisa descarada del pálido Androide.

-Eso es bueno…- sin dejar de sonreír cerro sus ojos, por su parte Gohan estaba en completo alerta, pues ese tipo aria su movimiento primero.

-¡AAAAAH!- soltó un gran grito lanzándose al chico el cual por la velocidad y la sorpresa no logro a reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡MMMMMGGGGH!- hizo aquel sonido ante la mirada atónita de Naruko, Ino y Sakura al ver como aquel tipo lo tomaba de la cabeza para después enterrarlo en el suelo.

-¡Gohan-kun!-

-¡jajajajaja!- el Androide reía mientras arrastraba al chico en el suelo, el cual no se podía zafar del agarre, no hasta que 19 lo levanto y de una fuerte patada lo mando en contra de una casa cercana destrozándola en el proceso.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Las chicas no habían podido reaccionar ante el Androide que les daba la espalda, pero lentamente este fue girándose para verlas. -Es hora de morir…- seguro de su poder hablo, notando como Ino temblaba por la tremenda velocidad y aparente poder que ese tipo tenia.

Pero, de entre los escombros tras el impacto de Gohan, varias líneas de luz se miraron emerger ante la mirada de los demás, siendo que el Androide también se volvió a girar al escuchar como el hijo de Goku empezaba a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltando aquel gran y fuerte grito, todos los escombros en los cuales estaba Gohan salieron despedidos por todos lados, a la vez que el rostro molesto de este se manifestaba frente al Androide que estaba impresionado, pues bien recordaba esa extraña forma de expulsar poder cuando se enfrento a Goku.

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _A hora la pelea entre numero 19 y Gohan comenzaría, siendo que el joven Son aun no usaba su forma de súper Saiyajin, mientras, tanto la lucha entre Goku y el Androide 13 continuaba frenética, ninjas corrían, personas siendo evacuadas, Shizune atendiendo a Tsunade, Sasuke, Kushina y Mei cuidando de Mikoto y el bebé que esta esperaba, así como un Maki Gero complacido, pues el final de los Son había llegado por fin, siendo su arma más poderosa su propia hija, la Androide 21._

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Hola soy Gohan…!- [Gohan comienza su combate en contra de Androide Numero 19 que al principio parece muy superior a este.] -¡La pelea en contra de los Androides continua mientras esa extraña mujer de la patrulla roja ha desaparecido!-

-Gohan-kun nos necesita debemos actuar- [De nueva cuenta Naruko sin importarle lo que Gohan le dijo regresa en compañía de los demás Genin a socorrer al chico hibrido en su batalla.] -¡Aguanta Gohan-kun!-

-Rayos este Androide es muy fuerte- [Gohan es víctima de una brutal paliza por parte de 19 que disfruta haciendo sufrir al chico, pero en eso varios ninjas llegan ayudarle.] -¡No! ¡Váyanse o morirán!-

 _-"¡Enfádate Gohan! ¡Enfádate y rompe tus límites! ¡Destrózalooooooooooos!"-_ [La voz de Goku resonó con fuerza en la mente del joven al ver como todos sus amigos caían ante sus ojos después de haberlo intentado ayudar.] -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡Ya no soy el cobarde que era!- [Ante la mirada del Androide una cola plateada se miraba ondear libre a la par que un par de ojos brillantes como la misma luz blanca también se notaban, siendo que el cabello violentamente erizado y electrificado seguía siendo rubio pero con destellos igualmente brillantes y plateados, algo raro había pasado en Gohan.] -Mis limites han sido destruidos… ¡Por proteger este mundo!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Limites destrozados". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Numero… Numero 16- [sorprendido el joven Saiyajin observaba como en el cielo una cara conocida se presento ante él, siento que los demás Genin continuaban perdidos en esa nueva apariencia de Gohan.]

 **Nota: Si les queda alguna duda con los niveles de poder de los Androides, Gohan y Goku con gusto pueden ver dicha información en mi perfil de la pagina, tomen en cuenta que solo son niveles aproximados, de lo contrario nunca dejaría de escribir ceros jajaja así que solo son una estimación mas o menos calculable. Saludos.**

 **Bueno hermanos, veamos cómo quedaron los votos, debido a la cantidad de votos, el "contador" se rompió y es por eso que la ganadora será aquella que de forma llana haya conseguido más votos, así que veamos quien fue esa quien que los consiguió jeje.**

[Harem -Gohan- Ultima chica: Xenovia (HSDxD) ]

1\. Kirishima (14 años) (Tokyo Ghol) Votos: 4

2\. Yami [(13 años) (To love ru)] Votos: 19

3\. Dimaria [(14 años) (Fairy Tail)] Votos: 2

4\. Akame [(14 años) (Akame ga kill)] Votos: 4

5\. Xenobia [(14 años) (High School DxD) **Votos: 22**

6\. Hildegarde -selección del autor- [(15 años) (Beelzebub)] Votos: 1

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	52. Capitulo 51: Limites destrozados

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks mate, thank you for the good wishes, as soon as I have the chapter ready of Fairy Dragon I will publish it, do not worry, friend._ _Thanks again and see you._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto amigo, que bien que tea gustado el capitulo anterior, veamos qué tal te parece este, respondiéndote, ¿A dónde se fue No. 21? Básicamente a donde están Maki y Número 16, encima de los rostros Hokage, ¿Al terminar la pelea se aclarara el poder o energía de los Androides? No amigo, no se aclarara, será solo un "secreto" de Jade y los Son, nada más por motivos de seguridad, ya sabes por Danzo, ¿Xenovia conocerá a Gohan al mismo tiempo que Erza a Goku? Bueno me disculpas pero te voy a spoilear solo un poquito, Erza ya conoce a Goku, él es el que no la conoce a ella, en cuanto a Xenovia y Gohan, se conocerán justo cuando esta saga termine, ¿Hasta cuándo abra semillas del ermitaño? Como bien te lo dije en la otra respuesta, no puedo revelar información de alto spoiler, pues está muy cerca la respuesta, aguántame las carnitas viejo jajaja en cuanto a lo del nombre de Xenobia o Xenovia, bueno todos nos equivocamos jeje. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Ya es un avance haber hecho que te gustaran algunas partes de la pelea, espero siga siendo así en los combates que vienen jeje, también noto que te doy mucha alegría que Xenovia ganara, me alegro jaja. Cuídate y gracias por el apoyo amigo. Adiós._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Debe ponerse serio o no ganara jaja y si Naruko se sorprenderá mucho al ver el SSJ Mistic imperfecto de Gohan, veamos cual será la reacción de las chicas del Son jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _jejeje Creo que si dejaste al descubierto tu fanatismo amigo xD aun que no te preocupes son gajes del oficio jajajaja Espero te siga gustando esta historia, así como también espero seguirte leyendo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks friend, you are still grateful for the interest in this story, as soon as I have the Fairy Dragon chapter ready I will publish it without delay._ _Greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks bro, for support and do not worry as soon as I can update Fairy Dragon, just wait a little longer hehe. Best regards._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Gracias por dedicarle un comentario a esta historia compañero(a), saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Ojala te cause el mismo efecto con este capítulo hermano, ojala que si jeje. Espero lo disfrutes, gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia así como por apoyarla de forma constante. Cuídate y muchos éxitos._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Espero que toda la historia sea de tu agrado amigo, se bienvenido a esta, gracias por darle una oportunidad así como por comentarla, se te agradece de corazón. Nos leemos luego._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto volverte a leer, pasando a responder tu duda, bueno la mayoría de Androides tienen un poco mas de poder que lo que tubo Cell perfecto así que si, el Súper Saiyajin 3 es suficiente, pero hay un problema, esa transformación es "reciente" para Goku lo que provoca que la presión de poder de este se desplome apenas unos segundos de estarla usando de forma seria, es decir, se debilita a una velocidad tremenda, es por eso que hasta el momento el Son no ha querido usar por eso mismo, por el tremendo desgaste de poder y presión que ejerce en su cuerpo, aun que no va a tener de otra si quiere vencer a su adversario, de eso en el siguiente capítulo, en cuanto a la fase 4 como ya ha quedado de manifiesto, Jade o Numero 21 desarrollo un micro-rayo laser generador de ondas Blutz que usara a su debido tiempo, solo que la chica no sabe lo que esto provocara jeje, hablo de él en el capítulo 49 o chapter 50 por si lo quieres comprobar. Espero haberte despejado tus dudas, te leo después amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Rayku-san-**_ _Solo cinco palabras: Gracias por leer y comentar. Se te agracia amigo jeje. Cuídate y nos vemos._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Cierto compañero, veamos cual será el desempeño de Gohan en dicha pelea y esperemos que no le afecte reencontrarse con quien le ayudo a romper sus límites en un primer instante. Gracias por todo el apoyo e interés, hasta luego._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Un gustazo leerte otra vez Dark maul, solo que siéndote sincero no esperen ver dimensiones aquí jajaja ni nada de esos rollos cual Dragón ball Heroes, Xenovia será una ninja mas, así que pues no abra necesidad de que alguien secuestre a Gohan y se lo lleve a conquistar dimensiones xD. Me siento tentado a saber que consumes, debe estar bueno, Ok no te creas jejeje. Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-368-**_ _Me alegra en vehemencia saber que te ha gustado el capitulo amigo, a hora de que soy uno de los tres mejores, nada de eso jeje son ustedes, tú, Zangaman y el resto de personas que se toman el tiempo para leer cada nuevo capítulo que publico, pues como ya lo he dicho antes, se les agradece completamente de corazón y desde la más profunda sinceridad. Ustedes son los mejores, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Nos vemos después compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Claro amigo, veré si en la segunda temporada le doy alguna arma a Gohan, pues Goku ya tiene su báculo sagrado, y siempre y cuando tengas una pregunta con gusto te la responderé, claro, siempre y cuando pueda sin tener que spoilear nada importante jeje. Saludos y gracias._

 _ **-Magnus Mafisto-**_ _Bueno amigo, creo que la imagen deja en evidencia la existencia de una fase 4 jejejeje la Genki-dama si la contemple pero, después pensé que ya seria exagerar mucho jeje. Espero te siga agradando la historia, gracias por molestarte en leer y comentar, se te agradece completamente. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, como siempre es un gustazo leer tus impresiones, espero seguir leyendolas. Hasta otra y cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Como siempre es bueno leerte amigo, bueno el poder de los Androides para nada es exagerado, considerado que están usando la energía infinita la cual a su vez fue mejorada por la Androide Numero 21, esto con el fin de que el SSJ4 tenga coherencia, espero lo comprendas. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Es verdad, se va a poner como Don Ramón cuando lo cachetean xD jajajaja. Gracias compañero por seguir la historia, así como por comentarla. Hasta luego y cuídate._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Perdón si se te hizo un poco corto y eso que el cap fue de más de 7k de palabras jaja no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacerlos tan largos la verdad, aun que lo intento, espero seguir leyendo tus impresiones amigo. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _¿Niveles correctos de estupidez? Perdón si no te sigo pero, ¿A que te refieres con eso? Bueno solo tú sabes a que te refieres con eso jejejeje pasando a lo demás de tu comentario, es verdad, los ninjas no pueden contra los Androides mas débiles muchísimo menos con los poderosos, en cuanto a la eliminación de estos, dejo que lo leas por ti mismo para ver qué tal te parece jejeje. Saludos cordiales y gracias por todo._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Muy cierto, esperemos que ese Gohan legendario de la saga de Cell vuelva o eso espero haberles transmitido jeje. Hasta otra y gracias por el apoyo compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-Anthony Fernandez-**_ _Gracias por todas tus palabras amigo, con respecto al nivel de poder de los Androides, dicho poder es más o menos proporcional al nivel de poder de Goku y Gohan, pues son los únicos capaces de hacerles frente, considera varios factores y uno de ellos es que los Saiyajin deben romper sus límites, como casi siempre lo hacen, así de simple, cuídate y espero lo comprendas. Saludos._

 _ **-Dante Alighieri-**_ _Hola amigo, me alegra volverte a leer, con respecto a lo que me comentas, bueno soy consciente de que no solo la fuerza bruta es una de las cualidades ninja pero, siendo sincero, ¿Genjutsu? No les afecta al ser completamente robots, ¿Taijutsu? Ni Gai con las ocho puertas les haría un mísero rasguño, es la verdad, ¿Fuinjutsu? Tal vez podrían usarlo, pero dada la velocidad de reacción de los Androides no les daría ni tiempo a prepararse, ¿Ninjutsu? En todo el mundo ninja no existe ningún ninjutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder hacerles frente a los Androides, ¿Chibaku-tensei? Con una esfera de poder pueden destruir la esfera que se forme y atraiga de forma gravitatoria toda la materia, en pocas palabras, trato de ser lo más objetivo posible con esto, se comprende que no debo dejar puestos a los ninjas como basuras, pero tampoco puedo exagerar poniendo que le pudieron a algún Androide, obviamente aquellos que combaten, no son unos inútiles, pero al poner enemigos de nivel "planetario" poco pueden hacer ellos, espero lo entiendas y te siga gustando la historia, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El Androide Numero 13 tiene una cualidad especial que le permite absorber el modulo de energía de otros Androides incrementando su poder de forma desproporcionada-_

 _-El desgaste de energía del Súper Saiyajin 3 es un completo problema para Goku y más al ser que esta transformación está lejos de ser perfeccionada, es por eso que no la a usado hasta el momento-_

 _-Gohan despierta el "Súper Saiyajin Místico" gracias a su ira, aun que es una transformación imperfecta-_

 _-La Androide Numero 21 solo quiere matara a Goku siendo que las demás personas no se ven contempladas en sus planes de destrucción denotando la gran humanidad que estaba presente en ella-_

 _-Naruko ha alcanzado una gran maestría en el uso de Rasengan, llegando a desarrollar otros jutsus en base a este-_

 _-El Androide Numero 5 ha sido enviado por Maki para investigar la aldea sin que Jade lo sepa-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 51: Limites destrozados.**

Gohan y el Androide 19 se observaban fijamente, más el chico Son también voltio a ver a las tres chicas que estaban cerca de él. -¡Naruko, Sakura, Ino…!- las llamo con fuerza y rigidez cosa que las exalto completamente.

-…- se quedaron prácticamente mudas, al escuchar el tono de voz con el que el chico Saiyajin se estaba dirigiendo a ellas, pues solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba lo hacía. -¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡HA HORA!- decía eso ultimo gritando completamente al ver como el Androide volvió arremeter en contra de él.

-¡No las dejare escapar…! ¡Morirán aquí!- 19 cargo una esfera de poder, para después arrojarla a las tres muchachas que estaban estáticas, pues el miedo se había apoderado de ellas aun que no lo dijeran.

-¡NOOO!- el semi-Saiyajin se arrojo a la esfera de energía que amenazaba con impactar en contra del suelo cercano hacia donde estaban Naruko, Sakura e Ino, mas una patada del chico hibrido hizo volar el ataque hacia el lado contrario.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Estallo con violencia en lo alto del cielo, siendo observado por el Androide que había puesto un claro rostro molesto al haber mirado lo anterior.

Las chicas se taparon sus ojos, pues el viento y luz generada fue mucha, tanto que las dejo ciegas por un breve instante.

Entraron completamente en combate, tanto el chico como el Androide, impactando con fuerza cada puño, cada patada, creando pequeños destellos por toda la zona en donde se batían de forma frenética y descontrolada.

 **-*¡PUUUUM POOOOM PAAAAAM!*- -*¡PAAAAM CRAAAAAASH PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Las ondas de choque producto de los impactos no se hacían esperar, siendo observados por las dos rubias y la peli rosa que no reaccionaban ante lo que miraban. -¡Esto es una locura!- dijo casi temblando Ino al ver como Gohan aparecía a varios metros alejado de ellas siendo impactado con fuerza por un puñetazo certero del Androide 19 en su mejilla derecha.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Otro golpe se escucho, a hora el Androide era el afectado gracias a un rodillazo tremendo en el estomago de este, cortesía del hábil chico que luchaba sin parar.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El impacto repentino de Gohan en contra de una casa cercana se escucho con claridad alarmando a las chicas que aun le observaban. -¡Gohan-kun!- quiso correr Naruko al ver como el chico no salía de entre los escombros, mas Sakura le alcanzo a detener, pues bien sabía que si iba moriría por tan cruenta batalla que se estaba librando.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Se escucho cuando una gran esfera de poder había sido lanzada por el Androide impactando de lleno en la casa destrozada, siendo que una enorme cantidad de polvo y viento se generaron producto del ataque.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento azoto con brutalidad todo lo que le rodeaba mientras el fuego consumía por completo la zona en la que el semi-Saiyajin había chocado con anterioridad.

El suelo se desquebrajo bajo los pies de las muchachas al ver como tan rápido como un rayo salió Gohan de la explosión que se había presentado, para después volver a lanzarse en contra de su adversario que le recibió "con gusto". _-"No puedo pelear bien si estoy preocupado por ellas"-_ el chico pensaba a la par que esquivaba o repelía ataques por parte de 19 que no dejaba su empresa de atacar sin parar.

Por su parte, Numero 16, Maki y 21 miraban como el cielo se despejaba por los brutales impactos de ambos adversarios. -Es asombroso el cuanto los mejoraste, 21… Incluso son más poderosos de lo que fue Cell- comento Maki escuchando con claridad el sonido de choque que se producía al impactar puño con puño, rodilla con rodilla.

-No fue algo fácil, pero lo logre padre- volviendo a reacomodarse sus lentes, la científica respondía, sin dejar de ver como se alejaban con cada nuevo ataque.

 _ **-¡MASENKOOOOOO!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Grito el chico Saiyajin, cargando su característico ataque en contra de 19 que cruzándose de brazos lo espero.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** Impacto con fuerza en contra de este, el cual se miraba recorrer en el cielo ante la mirada atónita de todos los ninjas que continuaban con su trabajo de evacuación.

-¡Son unos monstruos! ¡Vamos a morir!- un ninja entro completamente en pánico al ver que sus ataques no lograban nada en contra de 14 que se había detenido para ver el combate que se desarrollaba encima de sus cabezas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritando con toda su fuerza, Gohan incremento el ataque, superando completamente al Androide, más no destruyéndolo, no aun.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOUM!*-**

Una nueva y brutal explosión hizo temblar todo, a la par que todo el cielo de la aldea se iluminaba con violencia.

Una vez que la gran nube de polvo y humo se despejo de los cielos, tanto Gohan el cual ya tenía varias cortaduras y moretones, no dudo en lanzarse de nuevo en contra del Androide el cual le esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona. -¿Ese es todo el poder del hijo de Son Goku?- se mofo del chico que se lanzo al escuchar esa pregunta tan descarada.

-¡Cállate!- **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** lanzo un nuevo puñetazo, que fue bloqueado con aparente facilidad por el Androide cosa que desconcertó al joven Son, pero eso no hizo que desistiera en sus ataques.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POOOOM!*- -*¡PAM POM PUUUUM!*- -*¡POM PUM PAAAAM!*-**

Naruko, Ino y Sakura observaban como los golpes continuaban entre Gohan aun sin transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y el Androide 19 que lo estaba provocando más y más. -¿Qué hacemos?- la chica peli rosa preguntaba a sus dos compañeras que le miraron rápidamente al escucharla hablar.

-No lo sé, Gohan-kun nos necesita pero…- Naruko se miraba dudosa, pues quería ayudar, pero poco podía hacer con su poder, si era sincera consigo misma, esa situación estaba fuera de su imaginación, era así de simple.

* * *

Sasuke desde la casa de su padrastro y hermanastro miraba junto a Mei todo lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo como un terror muy humano se manifestaba en él, pues el destello de los impactos se presenciaba en toda la aldea.

-Es… Es sorprendente- Mei hablo sin dejar de ver el cielo, la batalla que se estaba dando estaba a un nivel distinto, aun nivel monstruosamente distinto. Kushina también observaba a la par que volteaba a ver a su amiga que se tocaba su estomago, pues también a la lejanía el combate entre Goku y el Androide 13 continuaba muy feroz y frenético.

Hospital de la hoja:

Tsunade ya sintiéndose bien de su fobia por la sangre y de sus heridas en lo general, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital de la hoja, la cantidad de personas heridas era muy grande, Shizune también le acompañaba, la situación empeoraba a cada paso, para su mala suerte, una unidad de ambu junto al tercero intentaban evacuar a las personas lejos de la aldea, pues se estaban dando cuenta que si los escondían en los refugios de siempre no serviría de nada, las explosiones se escuchaban retumbar a la par que ninguna de las dos mujeres dejaban de caminar por los pasillos de la instalación medica.

-¡Hokage-sama!- haciendo una reverencia varios ninjas médicos recibieron a su líder y a su asistente la cual miro como había una gran cantidad de personas heridas siendo tratadas lo más rápido posible.

-¡Maldición!- apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños a la par que otra explosión se escucho relativamente cerca del hospital alarmando a todas las personas que habían cerca.

Salieron con prisa varios médicos acompañando a la Hokage y a Shizune, notando como una línea peligrosa de escombros y destrucción se miraba formarse ante sus ojos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Casas, negocios, edificios pequeños eran arrasados por el impacto de Gohan en contra de la tierra y las estructuras de la aldea. -No puedo creerlo, la cantidad de destrucción es completa- Shizune se llevo sus manos a su rostro, intentando no llorar por lo que miraba, el miedo era latente en todos los rostros que habían presenciado semejante horror, pues casi todas las cercanías al hospital estaban siendo literalmente borradas por el combate entre Gohan y el Androide 19.

* * *

Naruko y las otras dos chicas después de haberlo meditado un poco mas decidieron hacerle caso a lo que Gohan les había dicho, siendo que durante su camino se habían encontrado con el equipo de Kiba, Shino e Hinata, contándoles como Gohan había entrado en combate con ese tipo pálido de antes, esto sin dudas alarmo a la chica de mirada clara pero intentaba controlarse, debía confiar en el joven Saiyajin, que estaba peleando valientemente, mientras, ellos se dirigían hacia el punto marcado para la evacuación, debían sacar a la mayor cantidad de aldeanos posibles de la zona en donde el semi-Saiyajin y el Androide batallaban. _-"Gohan-kun, por favor, no te mueras"-_ Hinata pensaba sin dejar de correr con los demás, si por ella fuera iría a ayudarlo pero era muy consciente de su poder y aun que no lo demostraran, tanto Naruko, como Ino y Sakura estaban en la misma situación.

Un poco lejos de donde los chicos corrían el Androide 19 caminaba tranquilamente hasta donde comenzaba la línea de destrucción que había creado con aquel ataque que mando al hijo de Goku contra el suelo, solo para sentir como el suelo se partía de repente así como que un pequeño temblor se manifestó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito frenético del chico se manifestó destrozando todos los escombros que tenia encima revelando su transformación en Súper Saiyajin, a hora sabia que para nada debía subestimar a su oponente. -Te voy hacer pagar, maldito-

-A hora la verdadera diversión comenzara…- con burla el Androide hablo, para después ponerse en posición de ataque y esperar a que el chico ya transformado arremetiera contra él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Liberando mas Ki de golpe, Gohan se lanzo completamente concentrado en su oponente el cual le recibió con un puñetazo directamente en el rostro, pero el cual pudo esquivar a tiempo redirigiendo sus fuerzas para intentar darle una patada en la espalda, mas el Androide tomo ambas manos del chico para después con ayuda de sus propias piernas impulsarse hacia atrás y elevarlo. -Eres tan ingenuo- comento esto desconcertando al joven que no se espero una tremenda patada en su estomago con la acción anterior del Androide.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGHH!-

El chico se dolió un poco de aquel golpe, mas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de nuevo, cuando el Androide lo tomo de una de sus piernas para empezar a darle vueltas en círculo en un claro impulso.

-jajajaja- reía el Androide soltando de forma definitiva al chico al cielo, el cual haciendo uso de su fuerza detuvo su fuerza de repulsión, solo para ver como una esfera de poder por parte de 19 amenazaba con impactarle, cruzo sus manos en equis y espero haciéndose "bolita" aguanto el impacto.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran cantidad de polvo se volvió a manifestar, siendo que Numero 19 aprovecho esto para tomar en completa sorpresa al chico que salía de entre el humo generado por la explosión. -¡Aquí estoy!- se escucho arriba del chico haciéndolo elevar su mirada para ver al Androide sobre su cabeza.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Le asesto una gran patada en el rostro, la cual lo mando directamente en contra del suelo, el chico no pudo detener su caída, pero al menos la amortiguó lo más que pudo, lo suficiente como para caer de rodillas tocando su rosto lastimado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!- el Androide no lo dejo descansar pues otra patada fue asestada en la espalda del joven enterrándolo en el suelo ante su mirada. -jajaja Eres tan débil- continuaba con sus risas, mirando, como el chico tocia un poco de sangre por el fuerte ataque que había recibido en su espalda.

-*cof*cof*- continuaba con su tos, solo para elevar la mirada y ver como otro rodillazo le fue asestado con fuerza en su cara haciéndolo levantarse del suelo a la par que su nariz escurría sangre sin control, lo tomo del cuello mientras el chico con sus ojos cerrados se elevaba en el aire para después volver a enterrarlo contra el duro piso. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el quiebre del suelo fue tal que saco varios fragmentos de roca de este.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Ya te cansaste?!- le preguntaba a asestándole sin descanso puñetazos en el abdomen a un Gohan que como podía aguantaba las feroces arremetidas de su enemigo.

 **-*¡PUM!*-** ¡Toma! ¡Sufre maldito chiquillo!- **-*¡PAM!*-** **-*¡POM!*- -*¡PUM!*- -*¡PUM…!*-**

-¡AAAAGHH!- los gritos del chico se podían escuchar con claridad, a la par que con cada nuevo impacto escupía y tocia mas y mas sangre.

Naruko se detuvo de repente, pues ya no estaba siguiendo a sus amigos, la chica había sentido como el Ki de Gohan comenzaba a descender cosa que la preocupo completamente. -No, lo va a matar- dijo de repente, confundiendo a los demás, mas no a Sakura pues la peli rosa ya sabía que su amiga también podía sentir las presencias de los demás.

Sin decir nada, la chica rubia dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban torturando al joven Saiyajin el cual se tapaba torpemente para ya no sentir los fuertes golpes que le estaban asestando en contra de su persona.

-¡Naruko-nee!- Hinata grito al ver a su amiga alejarse, siendo que de inmediato Sakura e Ino también la volvieron a seguir.

-Por su culpa nos va a matar- Kiba comento fastidiado a la par que él y Shino así como Hinata también seguían a las tres chicas.

 _-"Aguanta Gohan-kun… ¡Aguanta, de verás!"-_ estaba completamente preocupada a la par que sus ojos se tornaban rojos, señal de que estaba usando el chakra del Kyubi, el cual estaba completamente inquieto dentro de la chica pues él podía sentir como un gran poder estaba cerca de ellos, en una clara señal de que percibía el poder de 21 y no solo su Ki si no mejor dicho la energía infinita que esta portaba.

-¡AAAAAAAGGGGH! -

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Fue arrojado con fuerza en contra de más edificios mal trechos, se encontraba algo débil ya, siendo que el Androide parecía tan tranquilo.

Camino un poco hacia los escombros generados, pero en eso algo le distrajo. _**-¡Estilo de tierra: tierra de fango!-**_

Varios ambu posaron sus manos en el suelo, haciendo que el suelo debajo del Androide se comenzara a convertir en lodo, hundiéndolo en lo que parecían arenas movedizas.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Masa ardiente del infierno!-**_

 **-*¡FIUU!*-**

Otro ambu arrojo en contra del Androide una gran cantidad de llamas de su boca, similar a la bola de fuego, cosa que provoco que las arenas movedizas de antes se secaran y dejaran atrapado a 19 el cual solo miraba a los ninjas en su vano y patético intento por detenerlo.

-No… No lo van a poder detener… Váyanse- Gohan que a duras penas salía de entre los escombros comentaba a los ninjas, pero estos no le escuchaban pues el muchacho había ido a parar un poco lejos de donde los ambu intentaban detener al invasor cuyo cuerpo había quedado "atrapado" producto de los jutsus anteriores.

La trampa de los shinobi comenzó a brillar a anunciando como esta se desquebrajaba lentamente ante la mirada de estos. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** los pedazos de tierra salieron despedidos hacia todos lados a la par que los mismos shinobi lo hacían revelando como el Androide 19 salía del pequeño cráter sin ningún rasguño o algo por el estilo.

 _ **-¡Estilo de rayo: Onda paralizante!-**_

Uno de los otros ambu ataco por la espalda al Androide, mandándole varias ondas eléctricas que impactaron de lleno contra su cuerpo, pero el ninja se quedo estático al ver que este ni si quiera se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

Numero 19 se giro lentamente observando a su atacante el cual dio un paso hacia atrás con claro miedo en su cuerpo al ver que no le había provocado nada, absolutamente nada. **-*¡PUM!*-** no se fijo y cayó de espaldas al suelo, sin quitar su mirada del Androide que dio un paso hacia donde él estaba.

Gohan recuperándose un poco observo esto a la par que el mismo Androide le miro con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro, con claros signos de que iba hacer algo en contra de aquel ninja. -¡Detenteeeeeee!- grito el chico al ver como el ninja que estaba tirado en el suelo era atravesado completamente por la mano hecha "pico" del Androide.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARRGGGH!- soltó un grito desgarrador y agónico ante la mirada molesta del chico Saiyajin, a la par que le escuchaba convulsionarse para después quedar inerte en el suelo, con un claro charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Noooooo!- grito el Saiyajin observando como una persona había muerto ante sus ojos a la par que los demás ambu se levantaban de los lugares en donde habían caído con anterioridad.

-¡Muere maldito!- otro ninja ataco al Androide con una catana impregnada en chakra mas la reacción de Gohan fue la misma, "No lo hagan, van a morir" Intentaba gritar pero por alguna estúpida razón las palabras no salían de su boca.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAC!*-**

La catana se rompió en cientos de pedazos ante la mirada estupefacta del ambu que cayó en las rejas de los brazos del Androide que lo comenzó apretujar hasta hacerlo gritar como loco. -¡Aaaaah…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **-*¡CRAAACK!*-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- los huesos del ambu se escuchaban partirse y la carne desgarrarse a la par que dejaba salir un último grito como si estuviera poseído al sentir como sus músculos y órganos internos reventaban por la inmensa presión en contra de su frágil cuerpo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Por fin lo dejo caer al suelo, para después pisarle la cabeza enterrándolo completamente en el suelo a la vez que su máscara llena de sangre bañaba el piso.

-Por favor... Ya no-

Los dos ambu ver la forma tan despiadada con la que su compañero había perecido comenzaron hacer sellos de forma conjunta creando una fuerte ráfaga de agua y rayos combinados que chocaron en contra del Androide como si nada, mas este cargo una esfera de poder y la arrojo hacia donde estos estaban provocando otra explosión a la par que los gritos ensordecedores de los ninjas llegaron a los oídos del chico hibrido que casi lloraba del coraje al ver la brutalidad con la que el Androide había asesinado a los ninjas que lo habían intentado proteger.

-Las formas de vida de este mundo son tan débiles- comento este, a hora de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico que estaba recargado en una pila de escombros con su cabeza agachada con un claro enojo en su ser, mientras, las lagrimas furiosas se abultaban en sus ojos turquesa.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** -¡OOOOOOOOGGHH!- otro golpe fue asestado en el estomago del chico, el cual se llevo directamente sus manos hacia su zona afectada, pero antes de que el Androide volviera asestar otro golpe al chico algo le distrajo completamente. **-*¡bip bip!*-**

 _ **-¡Rasengaaaaaaaaaan!-**_

Naruko con ayuda de varios clones había preparado la técnica que Jiraiya le ayudo a perfeccionar, haciendo que 19 mirara hacia atrás, pues fue de donde escucho la voz de la chica.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran cantidad de polvo se alzo ante la mirada de Ino y Sakura que no habían podido impedir que su amiga rubia llegara a toda prisa para después cargar contra el enemigo. Gohan cayó al suelo, claramente lastimado de su estomago, pues sin dudas era la zona de su cuerpo más castigada.

Hinata, Shino y Kiba también llegaban observando como la rubia y sus clones eran tapadas por la gran nube de polvo que su ataque había causado al "impactar" en contra del voraz adversario contra el que peleaba el joven semi-Saiyajin.

-Siempre tienen que venir a molestar- se escucho la voz del Androide pálido sorprendiendo a todos que notaron como la silueta de este se miraba entre el polvo para después ver como la chica rubia que lo había atacado salía disparada en contra de Sakura e Ino, pero antes de que esta chocara contra estas desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo blanco dejando entre ver que era solo una clon.

-No…- hablo con debilidad Gohan intentando pararse de nuevo. -No arriesguen sus vidas- terminaba de decir mirando entre el polvo en un intento de distinguir algo.

-¡Aun no acabo contigo, cara de arroz!- las clones de Naruko dieron un nuevo grito de guerra generando varios rasengan que iban directo al Androide. _**-¡Bombardeo de Rasengaaaaaaans!-**_ todas las clones con Rasengans en mano impactaron el cuerpo de 19 el cual no parecía en lo más mínimo lastimado, mas la fuerza de impacto partió el suelo y lo hundieron gracias a la presión ejercida.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- de repente, una fuerte ventisca ataco a las clones lanzándolas lejos a la par que explotaban en nubes de humo.

-¡Naruko-chan!- Gohan grito al ver esto, intentando moverse, pero aun se dolía mucho de su estomago.

-Patéticas… ¡Son patéticas!- el Androide "molesto" se lanzo ferozmente en contra de las clones comenzando a destruirlas y deshacerlas ante la mirada de los demás chicos, Ino había intentado la transferencia de mentes, pero fue inútil, pues ese tipo de forma escalofriante no tenía una cosa parecía a mente o consciencia, cosa que la había asustado aun más, Shino por su parte creó una barrera de insectos para proteger a sus compañeros y a la oji celeste y oji esmeralda las cuales se taparon sus ojos ante el intenso brillo que se creó cuando 19 libero energía.

 **-*¡CRAASH!*-**

Clavo de forma despiadada a varias clones de Naruko en contra de una pared semi-derrumbada que no podían escapar al fuerte embate del tipo aquel, ante la mirada de Gohan que intentaba ponerse de pie. -No…-

La chica rubia, la real ataco por la espalda del enemigo al ver como este estaba distraído atacando a sus clones por el frente, mas esta no se espero que al momento de lanzarle una patada a la cabeza, este se agachara de forma suprema. -¡¿Qué?!- hablo con sorpresa la chica solo para después ver como el tipo aquel posaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho comenzando a cargar una diminuta pero letal esfera de poder.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gohan con todas sus fuerzas salto para evitar que estallara y destrozara a Naruko la cual estaba completamente sumida en la sorpresa.

 **-*¡BUUUUM!*-** con un codazo certero en el rostro, Gohan lo hizo retroceder antes de que pudiera hacer estallar la esfera de poder que había generado a la par que Kiba y Akamaru se preparaban para atacarlo y distraerle.

-¡UUUUUGGGH!- El Androide impaciente giro su mirada hacia atrás mirando como el chico Inuzuka en compañía de su canido amigo se preparaban para impactarle.

 _ **-¡Colmillo sobre colmilloooo!-**_ en casi un rugido el chico perro y su compañero arremetieron con su técnica, pero lamentablemente el resultado no había sido el esperado.

Extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, Numero 19 detuvo el gran remolino que se cernía sobre él sintiendo como se había movido solo un centímetro ante la fuerza de "perforación", por su parte Gohan aterrizaba con Naruko entre sus brazos, solo para levantar la mirada y ver algo que no le gusto para nada.

-¡Kibaaaa! ¡Akamaruuuu!- grito el chico Son observando cómo su técnica era desecha con una facilidad tremenda.

-¡Mueran, malditas ratas!- con furia cargo de nuevo poder, a hora si disparándolo a quema ropa.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-** una pequeña explosión se manifestó siendo vista por todos, a la vez que Kiba y su compañero canino salían despedidos sin conciencia, casi muertos.

Cayeron al suelo casi inertes, pero gracias al destino aun tenían un poco de vida, por su parte Gohan se quedo completamente impactado, al pie de Naruko que estaba igual que el joven Son, por lo que habían mirado.

Shino protegió como pudo a sus amigas de la fuerte onda de viento que se había generado a la par que Gohan colocaba detrás de él a Naruko la cual había resultado un poco lastimada por el ataque anterior.

 _-"Los Ki de Kiba y Akamaru están débiles, pero aun están vivos, ¡Maldito no te lo perdonare!_ "- frunciendo el ceño, el joven Saiyajin pensaba observando los cuerpos tendidos de su amigo Inuzuka y el perrito de este.

El Androide sin perder tiempo a nada salía de entre la nube de polvo sorprendiendo a Gohan que solo atino a proteger a Naruko con su cuerpo de la fuerte arremetida del pálido. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** el golpe dado en su pecho fue tal que lo hizo sentir como si algo le atravesara el torso que para su suerte no había sido así.

-¡Gohan-kun!- en desesperación Naruko gritaba siendo que este la había arrojado lejos mientras usaba su cuerpo como escudo.

 **-*¡PUUM PAAM POOM BUUM PAAM PUUM BOOM POOM PUUM!*-**

Comenzó a usar el cuerpo del Saiyajin como costal de boxeo ante la mirada asustada de las chicas y de Shino que como podía estaba impidiendo que estas corrieran a socorrer al joven hibrido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- volvió a gritar Gohan para después impactar con fuerza en contra de más escombros cercanos abriendo su boca y ojos lo más que su propio cuerpo se lo permitía ante el fuerte impacto. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _-"Enfádate, Gohan… ¡Enfádate y nadie podrá vencerte! ¡Vamos Gohan! ¡Desata tu ira!"-_ las palabras de su padre llegaban a su mente, aun le costaba transformarse en Súper Saiyajin 2, ya que al no dominar bien ese estado requería de un estimulo emocional muy alto aun siendo que desde lo de las Olas ya no había aparecido la ocasión en la cual se requiriera transformarse en ese estado tan poderoso descubierto por el mismo chico.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** otra explosión se hizo presente mientras Gohan estaba entre los escombros.

Salió con un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, notando como a varios metros de él, ya hacia Shino, Sakura, Hinata e Ino también tirados, pues el no que él estaba saliendo de los escombros el Androide también los había atacado. -Detente…- pedía casi llorando notando como el Androide caminaba hacia Naruko que haciendo uso de sus clones había entrado en la pelea de nuevo.

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaas!-**_

Varias decenas de clones se lanzaron a Numero 19 el cual sonrió levemente a la par que expulsaba poder para generar varias ondas de viento. **-*bip bip*-** su sensor sonó, marcándole en donde estaba la verdadera al sentir las variaciones de energía, el calor corporal y demás factores biológicos dentro de la chica rubia de mirada azul.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** se alzo el polvo cuando el ser metálico se volvió a aventurar al ataque en contra de la Uzumaki.

 **-*¡PUUM!*-**

La boca de Naruko se abrió completamente, mientras que de esta una enorme cantidad de sangre broto, a la par que sus ojos se nublaban por completo ante el abrumador puñetazo que el Androide le había dado.

La expresión de Gohan se disloco completamente al ver como Naruko caía al suelo, a la par que todos sus clones desaparecían de un solo "tirón", varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a la par que su Ki se incremento de golpe.

 _-"¡Enfádate…! ¡Enfandateeeeeeeeee Gohaaaaaaaaan!"-_

Algo se rompió dentro del chico, observando el rostro de sus amigos tirados en frente de él, a la par que Naruko también lo hacía. **-*¡TUM!*-** se escucho cuando el cuerpo completamente noqueado de la rubia termino de caer.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo se partió por la presión del Ki del chico, haciendo temblar prácticamente toda la aldea, asustando aun más a las personas. Maki y compañía de inmediato detectaron el incremento brutal y despiadado en el Ki de Gohan, cosa que los desconcertó por completo a la par que una intensa luz brillante de color blanco se presento combinándose con la ya existente aura dorada del muchacho.

En la espalda baja del joven Son, algo rompió parte de su pantalón, dejándose verse el cómo esa parte parpadeaba, en un intenso brillo blanco a la vez que los ojos antes turquesa del chico hibrido también cambiaban a una tonalidad mas plateada, casi blanca.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!- un tortuoso grito salió de la boca del chico a la par que sus cabellos se erizaron con una violencia tal que los arboles y rocas cercanos se destrozaron por completo a la par que los cuerpos de los demás chicos se vieron arrastrados un poco por el viento generado.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento torrencial que se libero de golpe era seguido de la fractura masiva del suelo, siendo que el temblor antes generado terminaba.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Detecto un incremento masivo en la energía de este desgraciado!- 19 comentaba observando como el aura dorada del joven Saiyajin cambiaba a tonalidades plateadas, pero en un momento determinado volvió a envolverse en su aura característica del Súper Saiyajin pero a hora con descargas eléctricas que iban y venían por todos lados de su cuerpo, más intensas, más cargadas de energía que nunca.

Los músculos del semi-Saiyajin también se ensancharon un poco, acostumbrándose al incremento brutal de energía que en esos momentos su cuerpo estaba viviendo, venas de esfuerzo se miraron recorrer todas las partes de piel descubiertas, a la par que su cabello rubio parpadeaba con tonalidades grisáceas, casi plateadas o blancas.

Sasuke, Mikoto y Kushina también lo sintieron, por no decir de Goku que hasta se había distraído de su pelea contra el Androide 13 la cual continuaba sin demora. _-"¡Ese Ki…! Ese es el Ki de Son… ¡¿Este es su verdadero poder?!"-_ Sasuke sintiéndose completamente inferior miro hacia fuera, notando como una gran línea de energía dorada se alzaba en la lejanía, más específicamente en las inmediaciones del centro de la aldea pero esta de repente se desvaneció seguida de una nueva onda de viento que le azoto de lleno. -Maldito, Son…- decía entre dientes el chico tapándose los ojos ante el viento.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Liberando de golpe y de forma completa su poder, Gohan por fin volvía acceder a su estado más poderoso, solo que esta vez algo había de diferente, su poder era aun mayor que antes y sus ojos eran de un color plata y no turquesa como comúnmente lo eran a la vez que detrás de él una cola Saiyajin también estaba presente, infundada en un igual intenso brillo plateado.

Numero 19 noto como la silueta de Gohan se apreciaba con facilidad a través del polvo levantado, la energía que detectaban sus censores lo estaban desconcertando completamente, pues ese poder que detectaba era imposible que lo tuviera, estaba claro que el Androide desconocía el gran entrenamiento que Gohan había tenido con su padre, con el cual había incrementado su poder de forma alarmantemente alta.

La mirada rígida del Saiyajin dejaba en claro que su ira había estallado por fin, mirando con enojo al Androide, Gohan se preparaba para acabarlo, ya no era el mismo de antes, a hora ya no lo seria.

Tsunade y un equipo médico observaban desde lo alto del techo del hospital de la hoja, la mujer de cabello rubio estaba impresionada por lo que miraba, pues ese chico desprendía descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo y su cabello estaba violentamente erizado y en punta, además también se notaba como este tenía una cola, justo como su padre, Son Goku.

-Hokage-sama, ¿A qué cree que se deba ese cambio en el hijo de Goku-san?- Shizune preguntaba a su líder la cual no perdía detalle de la pelea que se estaba dando a la distancia.

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que ese cambio quiera decir que su poder es mayor, por el bien de la aldea- mortificada, como no, respondía a la interrogante de la morocha que también se notaba completamente preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

La Androide 21 también miraba en lo alto de los rostros Hokage, se acomodo sus lentes por cuarta vez, observando como el nuevo guerrero había despertado, se paso su lengua por sus labios, pues sin duda el Androide 19 tenía los minutos contados. _-"Nunca pensé que ese chico superara el poder con el cual venció a Cell, debo darle su merito… Además, una vez que muera 19, su poder será mío"-_ la bella científico pensaba pues en breve uno de sus Androides entraría en riesgo absoluto de ser eliminado por un molesto Gohan que le miraba completamente inexpresivo e iracundo.

* * *

Batalla entre Goku y el Androide 13: Afueras de la aldea.

-Sin dudas Gohan ha despertado de nuevo su poder oculto… Eso es hijo, demuéstrale a estos Androides que podemos- Goku hablaba consigo mismo para después ver a 13 el cual también le observaba con claro malestar ya que su pelea se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio.

-¿No lo entiendes? Aun que ese hijo tuyo derrote a numero 19, nunca podrá contra numero 16 o 21 ellos son otro nivel- con tono de burla el Androide musculoso le comentaba al Son mayor el cual había retomado su mirada seria y para nada confiada.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- fue la respuesta del Son, preparándose para volver a pelear, a la par que se decidía a usar su máximo poder, pues aun no peleaba con el Súper Saiyajin 3.

* * *

Centro de la aldea:

La mirada plateada del chico observaba sin desistir al Androide que estaba sobresaltado por ese cambio tan radical en el chico, pues su mirada no era lo único diferente, una cola también plateada se alzaba detrás de él.

-Jure que los protegería…- hablo con lentitud el chico dando un paso hacia delante, mirando a sus amigos y amigas caídos, sintiendo como la ira crecía cada vez más en su interior, las descargas eléctricas que generaba su cuerpo eran tales que partían el suelo con cada nuevo paso que daba hacia 19 que no entendía nada, ¿Qué significaban esos ojos? ¿Una cola salida de la nada también plateada? ¡¿Qué demonios son los Saiyajin?! -¡Y eso haré!-

 **-*¡FIIIIN!*-**

Desapareció de la vista del Androide haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe para después sentir como su rostro se ladeaba completamente por un brutal golpe en una de sus mejillas.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUGGGH!- escupió muchísima "saliva" siendo que era aceite como robot que era para después salir despedido hacia un edificio ya ruinoso que se miraba cerca.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Cantidades enormes de escombros cayeron sobre el Androide que continuaba shockeado por la extraña transformación que el joven Saiyajin había sufrido.

Alejándolos, uno a uno Gohan fue tomando a sus amigos inconscientes, pues el peligro aun estaba presente.

 _-"Los protegeré… ¡Señor Piccolo, los protegeré!"-_ pesaba con decisión el chico a la par que descendía una vez que había terminado de retirar a sus amigos caídos los cuales como se había dicho estaban sin consciencia.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Tras esa explosión, el Androide 19 salía de los escombros a los que había salido disparado por aquella patada del chico que aun le miraba inexpresivo, a la par que casi rayos recorrían su cuerpo furioso.

-Eres… ¡Eres un maldito chiquillo muerto!- grito con furia el Androide lanzándose de nuevo hacia Gohan el cual esquivaba todos los ataques como si nada, desesperando aun mas al Androide que cargando energía en un puño quiso asestarlo en contra del rostro del chico dejándose impactar de lleno.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Una gran estela de polvo se levanto entorno al lugar en donde ambos contrincantes estaban, solo para después que el polvo se comenzara a despejar dejar ver a Numero 19 sonriendo, pues pensaba que su ataque había surtido efecto, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que su puño no le había hecho el más mínimo rasguño al semi-Saiyajin que aun le miraba rígido. -¡AAAAAAH!- soltó aquel grito el chico dándole otro despiadado golpe en el estomago al Androide haciendo que este casi perdiera sus ojos por el fuerte impacto.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!-

Se decía que los Androides no sentían dolor, pues las expresiones del Androide eran lo contrario a no sentir nada.

-Eres un maldito…- musito el chico mirando al frente y notando como 19 se tocaba la parte de su cuerpo antes atacada. -Los malditos no merecen vivir- volvía a decir preparando un golpe ascendente que le dio en toda la barbilla al regordete Numero 19.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUBM!*-**

Cayó como un simple costal contra el suelo, su gorro salió volando por la fuerte arremetida en contra de su barbilla, a la par que se la tocaba sintiendo todos los mecanismos dañados.

 **-*¡PUUM!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

Varios rodillazos en la cara de 19 lo volvieron a mandar en contra del piso desquebrajado en donde peleaban, a hora se arrepentía de haber hecho enfurecer al chico, pues se las estaba viendo completamente cambiadas de cómo habían estado.

Cargo una diminuta esfera de poder, el Androide que a hora si sentía miedo, un terror tan grande como el que Cell llego a sentir cuando se enfrento al Súper Saiyajin 2 original, es decir, el mismo chico al que tenía en frente, listo para atacarlo de nuevo.

Hacia sonidos de sorpresa a la par que se levantaba del suelo, observando como el chico le miraba con deseos de continuar atacándolo, sangre evidente se miraba recorrer su frente a la par que su cola plateada se movía sin detenerse detrás de él, como si estuviera canalizando la energía que el chico usaría para atacar.

Un poco alejados, Naruko y el resto abrían sus ojos lentamente, pues gracias al cielo no habían tenido grandes problemas, solo que el ataque de ese tipo había sido muy grande, con lentitud la rubia y sus amigos salieron de donde Gohan los había depositado, mirando la nueva apariencia del chico Saiyajin.

-Ese… Ese… ¿¡Ese es Gohan-kun?!- Ino preguntaba completamente sorprendida por lo que miraba, pues una cola se mecía sin más en la espalda baja del chico a la par que descargas eléctricas se miraban recorrer su cuerpo por completo, su pelo rubio también electrizado, su iris plateada con la pupila negra, sin duda algo había cambiado, pues aun que no lo dijera, Naruko sentía un despiadado poder pero sorpresivamente ese poder estaba tranquilo, tan pacifico que daba miedo.

El perro de Kiba, es decir, el pequeño Akamaru temblaba al poder el también percibir el poder que ese chico estaba desplegando, sin dudas era otro nivel ya. -¿Qué pasa chico?- Kiba observando lo tembloroso que estaba su pequeño compañero le preguntaba a la par que acariciaba su pelo blanco.

Shino por su parte también estaba impresionado, pues sus insectos también estaban reaccionando como nunca antes al poder que el semi-Saiyajin despedía.

Hinata y Sakura no eran indiferentes ante la impresión por lo que miraban, pues principalmente Sakura recordaba esa forma tan furiosa, tan cargada de enojo en el joven Saiyajin. _-"Gohan-kun"-_ pensaron casi en sincronía las chicas observando como de repente el chico dio otro paso hacia delante para el disgusto de numero 19 que esperaba el ataque de su adversario.

 _-"¿Ese es el Súper Saiyajin fase 2 de Gohan-kun…? Puedo sentir como estoy temblando por la gran cantidad de poder que siento… ¡Vamos Gohan-kun! ¡Acabalo!"-_ hablando en su pensamiento, la hija de Kushina también estaba sorprendida.

-¡Ataca! ¡Atácame si te atreves!- gritaba el Androide el también cargando una esfera de poder en cada mano, ante la mirada desesperada de 21 desde los rostros Hokage, estaba esperando el momento, claro que lo esperaba. _-"Destrúyelo… Destrúyelo y dame su poder… ¡Desbloquea el infierno Son Gohan!"-_ la chica hablaba en su mente, esperando sin dejar de ver, cosa que Maki y 16 notaron.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el Androide lanzando sus dos ataques en contra de Gohan el cual aun con su mano extendida recibió los ataques.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una grandísima explosión hizo temblar la tierra, a la par que el polvo invadió todo el centro de la aldea, siendo que la columna de polvo era visible en cualquier punto de esta. En la puerta Este de la aldea, la evacuación aun se estaba llevando a cabo, siendo que Karin también había percibido el gran incremento en el poder del chico azabache por el cual tenía sentimientos, el tercero quien era el que coordinaba todo, miraba con asombro la gran fumarola que se alzo de repente, pensando que algo aun mas grave había pasado.

-Numero 16…- Maki observo al gran Androide de pelo rojizo el cual voltio a verle.

-Sí, yo me encargo- fue la respuesta de este para después desaparecer ante la mirada de Gero y 21.

 _-"Eso es, el plan va como debe… Padre"-_ sonrió la chica pues se había quedado sola con Maki, cosa que aprovecharía o al menos eso pensaba.

 _-"Numero 14… Si me escuchas ve ayudar a numero 13, ya se ha tardado mucho… Recuerda: lo quiero vivo, quiero ser yo el que le dé el golpe que lo mate"-_ por medio de la tecnología de comunicación que 21 les había implantado a los nuevos modelos, Maki también le ordenaba al Androide 14 que había acabado de atacar la zona este de la aldea, el cual solo asintió ante la orden dada por su "creador".

-¡Eso te pasa por confiarte…! ¡Ja! ¡Imbécil! ¡Jajajaja!- 19 reía, pues sus sensores habían dejado de sentir la energía de Gohan producto de aquel brutal ataque, mas estos volvieron a sonar detrás de él, a la vez, que desde donde estaban, Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shino y Kiba tuvieran sus ojos completamente abiertos y sin poder hablar pues hasta ese mismo instante se habían dado cuenta que Gohan estaba detrás del Androide aun cargando su ataque.

-¡¿Como lo…?!- Kiba estaba impactado, pues ni con su olfato había podido seguir al Son.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gohan soltó aquel nuevo grito expulsando una grandísima ráfaga de poder de su palma la cual le dio a quema ropa al Androide que también soltó un gran alarido por el impacto tan cercano de la técnica de Ki en contra de su "armazón"

-¡Cúbranse!- grito Kiba al sentir lo que se venía, todos los chicos se arrojaron al suelo, pues de repente otra gran explosión se escucho.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- fue lo último que se escucho de boca del Androide regordete antes de cubrirse por completo del ataque del chico que detono en completa violencia.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

19 salió despedido en cientos de partes robóticas, anunciando su derrota ante la gran luz que se había liberado con el ataque del chico Son, su poder era muy superior al del Androide llegando a superar por mucho al Súper Saiyajin 2 normal.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Las ráfagas de viento eran despiadadas, a la par que los Genin se cubrían sus ojos por estas mismas y el gran destello que se había presentado en todos lados.

Cuando todo comenzó a calmarse un gran surco de tierra se miro dejando en claro que toda existencia del Androide Numero 19 había sido borrada, Naruko abrió sus ojos de golpe seguida de los demás, que estaban completamente estáticos en su lugar, notando como Gohan elevaba su mirada al cielo, como mirando algo pero lo extraño era que el chico estaba sorprendido y también un poco impactado.

-Numero… Numero… 16- hablo con dificultad el chico, reconociendo a quien flotaba encima de él.

-Gohan-

* * *

Goku y el Androide Numero 13 no dejaban de intercambiar golpes, pues cada nuevo impacto partía la tierra debajo de ellos, mas el Son notaba como lentamente iba superando al robot asesino con su uso constante de poder más allá del Súper Saiyajin 2, aun que le costaba mantener dicho flujo de poder.

-Como veo debo pelear yo también enserio- cayendo a varios metros de distancia de su adversario Goku comentaba, confundiendo a este.

-¿Qué? Pensé que ese seria todo tu poder-

-Para nada…- con una sonrisa en sus labios, el Saiyajin mayor apretó sus puños, concentrando Ki para su transformación más poderosa, era hora de volver y acabar con esa tal 21 o de lo contrario la aldea nunca dejaría de ser atacada. -¡A hora veras mi máximo poder!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaah…!- **-*¡CRASH!*-** con aquel leve pero intenso grito Goku, hizo que el suelo de nueva cuenta se desgarrara a la vez que se preparaba para acabar de una vez por todas al Androide con el cual había estado combatiendo, siendo que este le observaba incrédulo y con una muy común sonrisa descarada en su cara, pero también sorprendida.

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _Los combates continuaban, a hora la furia de Gohan había sido despertada y Goku pelearía con su máximo poder, pero, ¿Por qué la Androide 21 esta tan confiada? ¿Qué es lo que piensa? ¡Gohan! ¡Goku! No se confíen, ya que de ustedes depende el futuro de ese mundo._

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-"Nuestra oportunidad para que muera Son Goku está en esos seres que atacan la aldea… ¡Mátenlo! ¡Maten a Son Goku!"-_ [Danzo pensaba, observando a sus ninjas los cuales le habían preguntado si ayudarían en el caos que se estaba viviendo en la superficie a lo que este respondió un tajante, "No".]

 **-*¡TRAAAAAASH!*-** -Por… ¡¿Por qué?!- [Ante los ojos de Goku en SSJ3 Numero 13 atravesó el pecho de Numero 14, sorprendiéndolo completamente a la par que notaba como el Androide peliblanco tomaba el modulo de poder del otro Androide arrancándoselo por completo.] -Pero, ¡¿Qué está haciendo ese Androide?!-

 **-*¡PUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM!*-** [La nueva batalla entre Goku SSJ3 en contra de un Súper 13 se daba después de que este se comiera ante los ojos del Saiyajin la unidad de poder de Numero 14.] _-"¡¿Qué se ha comido?!"-_

-¡¿Quién es esa mujer de la patrulla roja?!- [Gohan encaraba a un recién llegado Numero 16 que estaba en frente de él, observándole con detenimiento, el cual simplemente se limito a responder con algo que sin dudas sorprendió al joven Son.] -Ella es Jade Gero… Ha estado enamorada de tu padre desde que la salvo- -¡¿Q-Qué?!-

 _-"El es tu papá, bebé…"-_ [Cuando Goku se comenzaba a sentir rendido por el gran poder que Súper 13 había alcanzado, Mikoto se le presento en la mente, cargando a su segundo hijo, ¿A caso se dejaría rendir? ¡Claro que no! ] -¡No puedo perder y no lo haréeeeeeee! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡Por mis hijoooooooos! _**¡KAMEE! ¡HAMEE…!**_ \- [Goku completamente fuera de sí por la pelea que sostenía y después de haberle dado varios golpes a Súper 13 reaparecía en la espalda del Androide, preparando un ataque con todas sus fuerzas.] _**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM…!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "¡Son Goku!". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -Son Goku…- [Con una expresión molesta, Jade pronunciaba el nombre del Saiyajin mayor, al haber sentido aquella enorme descarga de energía.] -Debo matarte, solo así podre olvidarte y ser libre de este sentimiento que tanto me ha atosigado…-

 **Actualice de una vez, por que no se si podre actualizar de nuevo dentro de el tiempo que por lo general actualizo, así que por si las dudas, mejor adelante el capítulo de mañana, para regresar si puedo el Sábado o Domingo, espero lo comprendan, cosas del trabajo y asuntos personales. Saludos.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	53. Capitulo 52: ¡Son Goku!

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Hola amigo, como siempre es bueno leerte, en cuanto a tus preguntas, bueno, la transformación de Gohan no tiene ninguna relación con el Migatte, por que digo esto, pues por que siempre se había especulado con un SSW (Súper Saiyajin White) para Gohan, así que bueno, tome eso como referencia, siendo que ya después se supo que el Migatte perfeccionado seria color blanco o plateado, con respecto a lo demás del SSJ4 creo que mantendré el diseño original amigo, pues como te dije, pretendo usar otro distinto como una "evolución" del mismo estado, una muestra de ellos, sería el Goku SSJ4 de la imagen del fic, cabellera blanca y pelaje negro. Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero te siga gustando la historia compañero. Cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Really, I thank you for your words friend, sorry if I have not updated Fairy Dragon yet, but I have several problems that have prevented me from finishing the chapter, but as soon as I can be sure that I will update. Thanks again and take care._

 _ **-weeTheBeast2015-**_ _How well you liked your partner, thanks for your support and interest. See you very soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Hello and thanks for continuing to take the trouble to read and comment, it really appreciates. As soon as I can finish the chapter of Fairy Dragon, I will update with pleasure, mate, do not worry. Goodbye and again greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _How good that you liked the chapter friend, it really is good to know, see you soon. Best regards._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte después de una leve ausencia jeje, gracias amigo "se hace lo que se puede" y saber que te gusta la narrativa del combate ya es mucho. Saludos de nuevo y nos vemos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Me alegra volver a leerte amigo, como siempre jeje y también me alegra saber que el capitulo te ha gustado, a hora bien, paso a solventar tu duda, claro si puedo, básicamente se podría decir que esa "transformación" de Gohan, vendría a ser la representación de su energía mística en el Súper Saiyajin, básicamente seria eso, obviamente con añadidos propios como es la cola, una vez que acceda a la transformación completa, creo que ya sabrás cual será su apariencia jeje. Cuídate y gracias por leer._

 _ **-K9999-**_ _Hola amigo(a)… ¿A qué te refieres con sad? ¿Tristeza? Bueno no se a que te refieras con eso, supongo a algún momento triste o algo así, bueno en cualquier caso te agradezco el que leas y comentes, pero la historia sea de tu agrado. Hasta luego._

 _ **-DARKLUNA-**_ _Mucho gusto, pasando a respóndete, Gohan solo tendrá esta "semi transformación" en lo que resta de la historia, te agradezco el comentario así como el que te tomes la molestia y el tiempo para leer. Cuídate amigo y de nuevo gracias._

 _-daizuke- Ten por seguro que veras la fase cuatro amigo, pero la dios, no te voy a mentir, tal vez no la mires, pues ningún elemento de Súper estará presente en esta temporada ya se verá si para la segunda me anime a meter cosas de Súper, pero como te acabo de decir, ya se verá, en cualquier caso me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, espero que esto siga siendo así y también espero seguir leyéndote. Cuídate._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Espero este también te guste, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola amigo y si llevas razón, aun que mas que "estado místico" yo lo llamaría "Súper Saiyajin Místico imperfecto" jejeje aun que claro, es solo un nombre inventado jejeje. Cuídate y espero disfrutes del siguiente capitulo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Gracias por resolverme la duda amigo jajajaja Bueno es verdad, Danzo quiere que los Son perezcan en su lucha en contra de los Androides, sin saber que si eso pasa todos, incluido el, están jodidos xD Pero bueno que se le va hacer jeje gracias por tus palabras finales, de verdad hago todo lo que puedo para dar una sensación lo más cercana a la que puedes tener al leer y mirar un manga o un anime, de verdad que me esfuerzo y saber que les gusta el cómo narro las peleas es un gran premio, espero seguir así, sin decepcionarlos. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Sin dudas, Danzo se va a querer jalar los pelos de la cabeza al saber que Goku no muy fácilmente lo matas jajaja, sin dudas. Bueno amigo, como siempre te digo, un gusto leerte y sigue disfrutando de la historia, pues se agradecen tus impresiones y apoyo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Hola de nuevo, bueno amigo, se puede decir que me base si y no, por que no si y no, fácil, si por que el diseño del migatte perfeccionado también obedece al color blanco o plateado, y no por que el Súper Saiyajin Silver o White tenia muchísimo tiempo especulándose para Gohan, así que se puede decir que de forma directa e indirecta tome varias cosas de ambas transformaciones y/o estados. Respondiendo a tu pregunta final, creo que es algo lógico y huelga decir que el Migatte no gokui esta a "años luz" de aparecer en esta primer temporada, por obvias razones, aun que en el futuro no se descarta su uso, pero ya sería un futuro muy lejano la verdad jajaja. Gracias por leer y cuídate amigo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Espero que ese meme tenga razón y que de verdad les parezca que es lo chido jajajaja. Gracias amigo, por apoyar la historia así como comentarla. Nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _No te preocupes, todo tiene su explicación, del por qué los Androides tienen dicho poder la cual ya se ha explicado antes de esta saga en capítulos pasados, no si pusiste atención jeje en cualquier caso, durante esta saga también se explica un poco. En cuanto a tu sugerencia de tomar villanos de películas, si, si pienso tomar villanos de películas pero eso ya seria para la segunda temporada, con respecto a los villanos del fandum la verdad no conozco a ninguno, más que a ese mentado Zaiko jajaja pero su nombre y apariencia, pues no soy muy de leer mangas hechos por fans a pesar de que se que había excelentes trabajos. Me despido y gracias por leer. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, resolviendo tu pregunta, si, básicamente es una semi representación del poder místico de Gohan en el Súper Saiyajin, así que tienes razón en eso, en cuanto a la Androide, todo eso se confirma en este capítulo así que espero lo disfrutes. Cuídate y de nuevo te doy las gracias. Nos vemos._

 _ **-TJMX700**_ _\- [Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Si te pareció intenso espérate a ver lo que sigue más adelante jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide deseándote lo mejor. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Maki Gero se entera de la nueva familia de Goku-_

 _-Gohan y el Androide Numero 16 sostienen una conversación sobre la Androide 21-_

 _-Se ha montado un refugio improvisado a las afueras de la aldea-_

 _-Jiraiya está ayudando con la evacuación junto con Hiruzen, Hinata y Karin entre otros ninjas como también Gai y su equipo-_

 _-Goku por fin expulsa todo su poder al pensar en sus hijos-_

 _-Súper 13 tiene un poder de 10,000,000,000 unidades de poder, siendo que Goku Súper Saiyajin 3 debilitado por el desgaste de energía cuenta con solo 9,700,000,000 unidades-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 52: ¡Son Goku!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….!- Goku liberaba todo su poder, partiendo la ya de por si destrozada tierra en la cual combatía, ante la mirada del Androide 13 el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, observando el gran esfuerzo que el Son estaba haciendo para desplegar su poder completo.

Los temblores no se hicieron esperar, justo como aquella ocasión, cuando se transformo en frente de Orochimaru, siendo que de inmediato aquellos que podían sentir el Chakra y por ende el Ki fueron atacados en sus sentidos por el descomunal incremento en el poder del Son que continuaba gritando a la par que sus cabellos rubios se incrementaban de forma masiva, el aura que le rodeaba se intensificaba completamente, a la par que grandes fragmentos de roca cercanos se levantaban, anulándose la mismísima gravedad, fruto del poder que se estaba liberando en esos momentos, mas el Androide Numero 13 continuaba observando atento los grandes cambios que el cuerpo de Goku estaba sufriendo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAASH!*-**

La tierra se partía, a la par que el Saiyajin se hundió un poco por la enorme presión de su poder, a la vez que su rostro perdía sus cejas, dejando verse por fin como una amplia frente se le notaba, a la par que su cabello no dejaba de emitir un resplandor tan intenso que fácilmente podría dejar ciego temporalmente a cualquier persona que mirara de forma directa dicho brillo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- en un grito final, la transformación concluyo, no antes de que…

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión y un gran e intenso destello iluminaran todo a su paso, haciendo que 13 dejara de cruzarse de brazos ante lo que se venía.

Una mirada aun más seria que antes, la silueta dorada del Saiyajin mayor se logro ver, su gran cabello rubio también era fácilmente apreciable siendo observado en su totalidad por Numero 13 el cual a hora no se confiaría para nada.

-Esta es la primera vez que uso esta transformación de forma seria- comentaba con su voz rígida el Son, sin dejar de ver para nada al Androide que también le observaba.

-Lástima que no te funcione- fue la respuesta de 13, haciendo que Goku pusiera una mirada un tanto confundida.

 _-"Debo acabar con esto rápido… El desgaste de energía que esta transformación me genera es muy grande, no sé cuánto tiempo podre mantenerla así que… ¡Debo terminar pronto!"-_ pensaba sintiéndose un poco preocupado el Saiyajin, ya que era la verdad.

* * *

Subsuelo de Konoha: Raíz.

Todos los ambu de Danzo estaban arrodillados ante el hombre con vendas, el cual les miraba con aparente seriedad, la mayoría de estos se encontraban postrados, como esperando alguna orden o algo por el estilo, mas la excepción era una aparente mujer de larga cabellera escarlata y mascara de conejo que estaba detrás de él, como si de su guardaespaldas personal se tratara. -Danzo-sama, ¿No cree que deberíamos salir y ayudar?- preguntaba uno de sus tantos subordinados, a lo que este le miro con su único ojo visible.

-No…- fue lo único que respondió el hombre con vendas. **-*¡TUUM!*-** dando un fuerte golpe al piso con su bastón. -Esos seres son del mismo mundo que los Son, lo presiento… Ellos fueron los culpables por traerlos aquí… ¡A hora que paguen su ofensa!-

Todos sus ninjas le miraban sin decir nada, escuchando como dio varios pasos hacia uno de sus lados mirando a la oscuridad de su tétrica y desolada base subterránea. -Con suerte, ese maldito de Son Goku y su hijo mueran y esos invasores nos dejen en paz… Una vez que eso pase, podremos reclamar el hijo de Mikoto sin tener que recurrir al plan inicial- revelaba el anciano, poniendo aun más rígida su mirada ante sus hombres que solo callaban y escuchaban.

 _-"No se quienes sean esos seres, pero… Nuestra oportunidad para hacernos con el poder está en ellos… Maten a Son Goku… ¡Mátenlo!"_ \- pensaba decidido el anciano, estaba claro que su mente estaba podrida, un descarado intento de consumir el poder y la ambición que le adueñaban por completo, sin saber que esa sería su muy segura perdición al intentar hacerse con el "poder Saiyajin".

* * *

Volviendo a la batalla de Goku y Numero 13, estos aun se observaban, esperando el movimiento de su adversario.

Pero en eso y sin previo aviso, una gran esfera de poder se dirigió hacia Goku el cual giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia el cielo notando como esta iba a caer en contra de él. -¡¿Eh?!- extendiendo sus manos logro detener el ataque, pero lo que no se esperaba era que el Androide 13 aprovechara esto para atacarlo cobardemente.

 **-*¡PAM POM PAM!*- -*¡PUUUM PAAAAM POOOM!*-**

Una seguidilla de golpes a su espalda le sorprendieron, volteando un poco su cabeza para ver al cobarde Androide atacar su espalda mientras retenía la gran masa de energía que le habían lanzado desde el cielo.

-¡AAAAGH!- escupió un poco de sangre al sentir como los puños frenéticos de su adversario se enterraban en su carne, amenazando con atravesarlo.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El estruendo por la energía también lo superaba, pues por estar concentrado en retener la esfera de poder, la energía de este se dirigía hacia sus manos.

-¡A hora, 14!- grito el Androide dando un salto hacia atrás confundiendo a su enemigo, el cual volvió a ver la esfera de poder que brillo con mayor intensidad.

 _-"¡No, maldición!"-_ maldijo en su mente al ver que había caído en una supuesta trampa por parte del recién llegado Androide 14.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La gran explosión no se hizo esperar, haciendo incluso temblar la tierra debajo del Saiyajin que como pudo soporto la explosión generada. -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- se escucho el grito del Son mayor ante lo que había pasado, a la par que el Androide que había atacado desde el cielo llegaba al lado de 13 que continuaba riendo a la vez que observaba la gran cantidad de humo y polvo provocados.

Pero de entre el polvo dos pequeñas pero fuertes esferas de poder emergieron, las cuales sorprendieron a los dos Androides que reaccionando rápido saltaron evadiendo estas. -¡Cuidado!- grito Numero 13 a su compañero que estaba a varios metros alejado de él y elevándose en el aire cuando de repente el Súper Saiyajin fase 3 de Goku apareció en sus espaldas asestándole un tremendo golpe de doble mano en toda la espalda.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

13 observo eso con ira pues, Numero 14 fue a dar al suelo de nuevo destrozando completamente las rocas por su impacto. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!*-**

-Si creen que con eso me ganaran, están muy equivocados… A hora mismo ya los supero y por mucho- el Saiyajin hablaba con tono serio, sin dejar de ver a Numero 13 que le regresaba la mirada también completamente molesto.

-¡Veremos si no!- se lanzo de nuevo a Goku, el cual esquivaba y bloqueaba sus ataques, pues en su forma de súper Saiyajin 3 era muy superior. **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU!*-** era lo único que se escuchaba ante los esquives maestros que Goku estaba haciendo a la par de la frenética pero inservible lluvia de golpes que 13 intentaba asestarle.

14 Se reincorporaba, saliendo del gran cráter que su caída había generado, para elevarse y también ayudar a su "hermano" en su pelea aérea contra el Saiyajin mayor.

El intercambio de golpes era rotundo, mientras, el cielo generaba relámpagos al chocar los golpes de los dos Androides con los de Goku que solo se limitaba a bloquear o esquivar.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** un nuevo impacto en el rostro del Androide 14 le dio a Goku otra oportunidad de atacar al Androide 13 el cual se había alejado al ver como su compañero había sido alcanzado por un gancho dado con fuerza por parte de su adversario rubio el cual sin perder tiempo y desapareciendo de la vista le aplico una brutal patada giratoria a 13 la cual ladeo por completo su rostro a la par que cantidades masivas de "sangre" salían de su boca por el fuerte impacto.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOGGGH!- una expresión completamente dislocada se pudo observar en su rostro, mientras, se quedaba completamente quieto ante el golpe anterior.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** se escucho cuando el Son mayor cargando un nuevo codazo le remato el golpe a 13 mandándolo contra una colina cercana y haciéndolo chocar completamente en esta. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** abrió sus ojos al verse incrustado en la roca solo para ver como una nueva onda de poder se dirigía hacia donde estaba. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- grito al verse alcanzado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Todo el entorno se ilumino por el ataque tan acertado del Son el cual ya respiraba con un poco de dificultad, sin dudas esa transformación gastaba mucha energía.

-Maldición… No llevo ni cinco minutos con esta transformación y ya me comienzo a sentir agotado- decía para sí mismo el Saiyajin descendiendo un poco sin dejar de ver la gran cantidad de polvo levantado por su ataque.

Se planto en el suelo, sudando varias veces más que antes, de verdad estaba agotado así como que estaba forzando a su cuerpo a soportar el Súper Saiyajin 3 cuando en la realidad la transformación está lejos de ser perfeccionada, por no decir que usar aquel Súper Saiyajin 2 con un poder que sobrepasaba a la misma transformación fue algo endemoniadamente estúpido de su parte y a hora estaba resintiendo las consecuencias de esa estupidez, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía acabar con la amenaza cuanto antes, no permitiría que ese mundo, la aldea y su nueva familia se miraran arrastrados por los enemigos del pasado, que de alguna forma, de alguna manera habían logrado encontrarlos a él y a su hijo.

13 Salió de los escombros, con una de sus manos dañadas, no mucho, pero dañada al fin de cuentas, pues ese último ataque le había "lastimado" esta, 14 por su parte se posaba a un lado de este androide peliblanco, el cual miraba con extrema ira al Son que aun estaba descansando por el agotamiento de usar su fase 3, grandes cantidades de aceite se miraban brotar del hombro izquierdo semi destruido del Androide de gran tamaño, ya que de los ataques de Goku, sin dudas él era el que más afectado había salido.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegas…- 13 reincorporándose le comento a 14 cosa que lo desconcertó completamente provocando que el grandulón le mirara confundido, que no comprendió por que le habían dicho aquellas palabras, a la vez que se tocaba la parte de su hombro que no dejaba de chorrear aceite sin control.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*- -*¡TRAAAAASH!*-**

Ante los ojos de Goku, Numero 13 atravesó el torso del Androide 14 que estaba justo e igual que el Saiyajin que abrió su boca levemente.

-¡HEEEEEEEEE…!-

-Aaeeh… Por… Por… Por… -*cof*- ¡AAAAAAAARRRGGGG…! ¿Por qué…?- hablaba difícilmente el Androide, "sintiendo" como 13 arrancaba de su pecho la unidad de poder que portaba, ante la mirada de Goku que estaba completamente sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

 **-*¡TRUUUUSH!*-**

Arranco por completo la unidad de poder, dejando un gran y vistoso hueco en el pecho de 14, que de inmediato se quedo estático en aquel lugar, pues su fuente de energía había sido robada, por el Androide Numero 13 que comenzó a sonreír ante el aun asombro y sorpresa de Goku.

-Sabes soy distinto a los demás y creo que esto te ayudara a recordarlo…- le comentaba, apretando la unidad de poder que recién le había arrancado a su compañero, el cual estaba como era de esperarse apagado en su totalidad, para después de una patada arrojarlo con fuerza en contra de las rocas, pues ese Androide ya no serviría de nada. -¡21 No solo mejoro mi poder, sino que también me dio la oportunidad de hacer esto…!- abrió su boca, llevándose la intensa esfera de energía de color azul ante la expresión dislocada de Goku.

En la aldea, de inmediato le llegaron los datos a 21, la cual frunció el ceño y ladeo su cabeza hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla entre Goku y dos de sus Androides. _-"Ese desgraciado de 13 a matado a 14… Bueno, al menos espero que su energía te sirva de algo, estúpido"-_ hablo en su mente la chica, para después ver hacia donde Numero 16 descendía para encarar a un recién transformado Gohan.

Ante los ojos de Goku, el Androide 13 se comió aquella pequeña esfera que emitía una fuerte luz azul cielo, impresionándolo completamente, pues el cuerpo del Androide estaba cambiando justo a como lo tenía cuando peleo como Súper Androide 13.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SON GOKUUUUUUUUU!- soltó aquel grito 13 al sentir como los músculos robóticos de su cuerpo se acrecentaban, su cabellera creció enormemente tomando una tonalidad naranja, sus ojos perdieron su pupila y su piel descubierta también alcanzo un tono azulado, inferior al de aquella vez pero casi igual, en donde estaba un gran campo de energía se libero, ante el "acoplamiento" y adaptación de su estructura interna al sentir la introducción de otro modulo de poder, pues la Androide Numero 21 le había dado la posibilidad a Numero 13 de conservar sus cualidades "mutantes" las cuales le permitían incrementar sus fuerzas al introducirse en su cuerpo más de una unidad de poder infinito, algo que ni si quiera Maki hubiera soñado con hacer, pero Jade al ser muchísimo mas inteligente que su padre lo había logrado, aun que nunca pensó que 13 usaría ese recurso final.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUMP!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se partió por el incremento en el peso del Androide que una vez terminada su metamorfosis miro de inmediato hacia donde estaba Goku el cual se puso en pose de pelea, pues claramente se notaba que la arremetida seria aun mayor.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Se lanzo al ataque de repente, sobre saltando al Saiyajin al ver que su velocidad se había incrementado enormemente.

-¡Maldición!-

Reacciono tarde el Son, pues un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Súper 13 lo hizo retroceder.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Salió despedido hasta las rocas cercanas quedando momentáneamente incrustado en estas, para después elevar la mirada y ver como varias esferas de poder rojas se dirigían furiosas en contra de él.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Grandes explosiones se presentaron al momento de impactar toda aquella energía en contra de Goku, el cual con sus brazos en equis había logrado soportar la mayoría de los embates del a hora renovado Androide.

Elevo su mirada entre el polvo, para después ver como de entre este emergía furioso y feroz su enemigo el cual lo tomo del rostro imposibilitándole la huida.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

De forma brutal lo sostuvo, haciéndolo impactar en contra de nuevas rocas que se encontraban por el camino, siendo que el Son se resentía enormemente de su espalda por los fuertes impactos en contra de árboles, rocas y todo lo que se estaba atravesando en su recorrido vehemente.

-A hora vas a morir, Goku- se escucho hablar al gran Androide que había soltado al Son por fin y lo había dejado semi-enterrado en una nueva roca en la cual le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

 _-"Su poder se incremento de forma masiva… ¡¿Qué se comió?!"-_ fue el pensamiento del Son mayor al ver como el Androide cargo una pequeña esfera de poder la cual posiciono directamente en el estomago del guerrero de naranja.

 _-"¡No puedo perder…!"-_ ese fue el nuevo pensamiento del Saiyajin, antes de tomarle la mano al Androide cosa que lo exalto pues pensaba que a esas alturas, el Son ya no podría moverse.

El Saiyajin se cubrió de nuevo en su aura dorada, para después dar un rotundo grito que hizo que el Androide dejara de cargar su esfera de poder, pues había salido despedido hacia atrás por el gran grito y liberación de poder.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUU!*-**

Se arrojo con fuerza, asestando varios golpes seguidos al cuerpo del nuevo súper Androide el cual retrocedía al verse abrumado por dichos golpes, pues la ventaja que había tenido apenas unos segundos atrás había desaparecido cuando Goku recordó todo lo que perdería si caía en esa batalla que se había alargado demasiado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

La cara del Androide se ladeo completamente, a la vez que el puño lleno de sangre del Son mayor le impactaba con fuerza, cada arremetida era más fuerte que la anterior, siendo abrumado por dichos embates tan demenciales de los cuales estaba siendo sujeto. -¡No voy a perder!- grito el Son dándole un despiadado codazo al Androide mandándolo en contra de más árboles y rocas cercanos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

De inmediato, Goku cargo varias micro esferas de poder que lanzo en una especie de lluvia torrencial hacia donde Súper 13 había ido a dar, generando numerosas explosiones en todo el lugar a la vez que provocaba un pequeño temblor por la arremetida tan bestial que el Saiyajin con voluntad renovada estaba dando en contra de su contendiente.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIUU!*-**

 **-*¡BUUUUUUM BOOOOOOM BUOOOOUM BUUUUUUM BOOOOOOM BUUUUUUOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una vez que dejo de atacar, pues el cansancio volvió a él, pudo ver como de entre las llamas del bosque destrozado, el Androide se erguía sin aparentes daños aun que rasguños muy obvios se podían ver por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para acabar con ese sujeto?- se dijo así mismo, observando cómo su enemigo se elevaba hasta quedar a su misma altura, para después sonreírle levemente y volver arremeter con fuerza.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POM PAM POM PUM CRASH PUM PAM POM PAM POM PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Pequeñas ondas de impacto se notaban con claridad por todo el cielo, así como el retumbar sonoro de cada choque de puños, rodillazos y demás movimientos de pelea.

* * *

En la aldea, Gohan continuaba en aquella extraña transformación, notando como el Androide 16 estaba en frente de él, pues el chico recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el día en que miro como Cell aplastaba la cabeza del mismo Androide al que tenía justo por delante de él.

-¿Eres, Numero 16?- con sus ojos temblando un poco, mas no su postura de pelea, preguntaba, notando como el Androide le observaba inexpresivo, hasta que levemente abría un poco su boca.

-Mi base de datos ha sido remplazada… El único objetivo que tengo es destruir a Son Goku y a su hijo Son Gohan-

Esas palabras desanimaron al chico, el cual agacho un poco su cabeza, pues ver a quien le ayudo a romper sus límites como enemigo no le ayudaba en nada.

Naruko y los demás chicos también observaban esto con especial dedicación, pues no entendían nada de lo que se estaba presentando, apenas hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás, Gohan estaba peleando a muerte contra aquel tipo raro, gordo y blanco y a hora otro sujeto igual de extraño se había presentado.

-¿Alguien de ustedes entiende lo que está pasando?- Ino les preguntaba a los demás que como antes habían estado escondidos entre los escombros, cuando despertaron y vieron ese extraño estado en el que estaba el chico Son.

-No, pero mirando las expresiones de Gohan deduzco que lo conoce- Shino fue el que respondió, ganándose un asentimiento de los demás, pues parecía que lo que el chico de los insectos decía era verdad.

-¿Por qué están atacando la aldea? ¿Quién es esa mujer que apareció delante de mi hace rato, antes de que todo comenzara?- apretando los puños, Gohan interrogaba al Androide que simplemente le observaba inexpresivo, su programación le dictaba que hacer, pero, el poco sentido común que había desarrollado gracias a sus memorias pasadas cuando estuvo en aquel modelo viejo le decían otra cosa.

-Ella es mi creadora… Jade Gero o mejor conocida como "Androide 21"-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ella es la hija menor del Doctor Maki Gero… Una científica tan brillante como su padre o incluso más-

Gohan estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, según él, Maki Gero no tenía parientes ni hijos, ¿Cómo era posible aquella revelación?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡¿Solo matar a mi padre y a mí?!-

El Androide 16 entre cerro sus ojos, para después quedar en silencio, escuchando la especie de reproches por parte del chico hibrido que a pesar de estar preguntando también estaba alerta ante cualquier ataque por parte del Androide ya que quedaba claro que ya no era el mismo al que conoció en el pasado.

-Antes de pelear, te contare su historia…- lo dijo de una forma tan serena, tan tranquila, tan falta de emociones como las mismas que había tenido en el pasado. -Yo soy un modelo basado en el hermano mayor de Jade e hijo del doctor Maki Gero. El hijo del doctor perdió su vida durante el ataque de Son Goku a la base principal de la patrulla roja cuando este apenas era un niño…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto…?- sin dejarlo terminar y sin tener todo claro, el joven Son se puso en pose de pelea, esperando el nuevo embate de un nuevo enemigo, más un viejo amigo del pasado.

-Ella también hubiera muerto si Son Goku no la hubiera salvado… Apenas era una niña, pero desde que lo conoció y desde el momento en el que la salvo se enamoro de él, un sentimiento que la ha atormentado toda su vida, por un lado estaban sus sentimientos humanos, pero por otro el constante odio que Maki había infundado en ella al haberle dicho y repetido hasta el cansancio que por culpa de su salvador su tan querido hermano murió, que Son Goku había matado a su hermano, ese fue el veneno que uso Gero para hacer que Jade también lo odiara y no solo lo quisiera…-

Con sus ojos completamente abiertos, el semi-Saiyajin escuchaba las palabras de 16, simplemente no podía creerlo, era así de sencillo, no habían pinzas para poder tomar esa información y confirmarla, pero entonces, ¿Cual era la verdad? ¿Cuál era la verdadera verdad?

-Cuando cumplió los veinticuatro años de edad, Jade fue sometida a los experimentos de Gero, siendo que para ese entonces el proyecto Cell ya estaba en curso, por lo que usando esa misma base, a su propia hija, Maki implanto células de todos los guerreros de la tierra y del espacio, además también le implanto una versión mejorada de la energía infinita que 17 y 18 tienen, manipulo su mente, borrando recuerdos, haciendo que el odio infundado en ella creciera aun mas, cuando esta misma se había negado a ayudarlo en su venganza. La hizo creer que ella sola se había prestado para dichos experimentos y una vez que todo acabo, la dejo en estado de hibernación en uno de los laboratorios más secretos que tenia y luego… Luego paso lo que todos ya conocen, incluido tú mismo-

-No puedo creerte…- comento el joven guerrero, haciendo que numero 16 se confundiese por sus palabras. -No puedo, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

-Mi chip principal siempre estuvo conectado a la computadora central del doctor, por lo que toda la información de sus experimentos fue trasladada a mi memoria, en pocas palabras, no solo se todo de ti o de tu padre, si no de Jade y del mismo doctor. Su poder esta a otro nivel, ni si quiera Son Goku con todo su poder actual podría hacerle sombra, es literalmente hablando docenas de veces superior a lo que fue Cell ultra perfecto-

-No estaría tan seguro de eso- completamente concentrado y sin dejar que aquellas reveladoras palabras le afectaran, el Son menor reafirmo su postura de ataque, pues como antes se había dicho, ya no era el mismo, a hora pelearía con todo, sin importarle lo demás, mas su único objetivo era cuidar a los suyos, a su nueva familia y a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros.

El Androide también se puso en modo de pelea, pues la contienda continuaría en breve.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Mikoto continuaba muy mortificada por lo que estaba pasando, pues de repente todo se había calmado, al menos en la aldea, pues las explosiones lejanas se escuchaban aun, mientras Sasuke estaba fuera, haciendo de guardia por cualquier cosa que pasara, Mei había preparado un té para la preocupada Uchiha, siendo que Kushina había decidido salir e ir de inmediato hacia el punto de evacuación en donde sentía el Ki del tercero, ya que el Ki de Tsunade se sentía en el hospital, una zona lejana para la pelirroja.

-Mikoto cálmate, Son-kun los vencerá…- entregándole el té la ex Kage le intentaba calmar la desesperación a la mujer de mirada oscura que claramente se notaba tensa y alarmada.

-La presencia de Goku-kun se siente débil… Temo que le haya pasado algo-

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- Mei intentando aun tranquilizar a Mikoto se sentó a su lado, para después abrazarle un poco, en un nuevo intento para que no estuviera tan mortificada por el Saiyajin mayor, aun que ella misma también lo estaba y si era necesario iría ayudarle en su contienda, solo que, temía que ni con su ayuda pudieran derrotar a esos nuevos enemigos que aparecieron de la nada.

* * *

Por las calles de Konoha, Kushina corría sin detenerse, para después escuchar un fuerte estruendo en dirección hacia donde Gohan estaba, cosa que la hizo detenerse un poco así como saltar hacia los tejados cercanos para tener una vista más amplia, pues podía sentir el Ki de su hija cerca cosa que con claridad la preocupaba.

 _-"Naruko… No hagas ninguna tontería hija"-_ llevándose sus dos manos a su pecho la pelirroja se decía así misma dentro de sus pensamientos, mas giro su cabeza hacia su destino, pues debía ir con el tercero que aun continuaba evacuando a las personas.

Y sin detenerse más prosiguió su camino, sintiendo como también cerca del Ki del Hokage también estaban el Ki de su maestro Jiraiya, Karin y Hinata, así como el de demás ninjas que ayudaban a dicha evacuación.

En el hospital también se estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evacuar a las personas menos heridas, por suerte habían recibido un reporte que indicaba que uno de los tipos aquellos que estuvieron atacando misteriosamente se había ido, lo que comprobaba que la aldea ya no estaba bajo ataque directo, solo que las explosiones aun se escuchaban a la lejanía y a la cercanía, pues al parecer la lucha de los dos Son continuaba.

-Tsunade-sama… La mayoría de personas del hospital han sido evacuadas- Shizune le informo rápidamente a la rubia la cual había estado curando a uno de los tantos pacientes que habían.

-Eso es bueno, prepárate Shizune… Nosotras también nos iremos- le comento, haciendo que la morocha se confundiese.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de la aldea?-

-No seas tonta, me refiero a ir a ayudar a Sarutobi-sensei en la evacuación, por suerte Gohan y su padre están conteniendo a esos monstruos, nuestros ninjas no son nada ante ellos, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es no estorbarles-

Fuera del hospital, aquel pequeño sirviente de Numero 21 estaba escondido, escuchando todo con especial detalle, pues Maki Gero se lo había ordenado desde que llegaron, sin que se diese cuenta su hija pues quería indagar más en lo que los dos Son estuvieron haciendo durante sus meses en ese mundo.

-¿Qué pasa con las prometidas de Goku-san?-

Se escucho preguntar Shizune a una apurada Tsunade que daba instrucciones para trasladar a los heridos más graves. -Una unidad ninja ira por ellas, debemos tener mucho cuidado, pues Mikoto está embarazada y es riesgoso que esté sometida a grandes preocupaciones o presión emocional, además, una ex Kage está con ella y Kushina, debemos confiar en que llegaran bien-

Los datos de la conversación de inmediato le llegaron a Maki, el cual se miro completamente sorprendido por lo que había descubierto. _-"¿Así que tiene una nueva familia? Creo que todos esos insectos deben pagar y no solo Goku… Una vez que ese maldito este débil, iré por su familia para que 21 la mate en frente de él"-_ pensó para si Gero, siendo que su hija la cual estaba a su lado, volteo a verle un poco al ver lo pensativo que se había tornado el hombre de gran bigote.

-¿Qué planeas padre?- le pregunto, a hora si mirándole directamente.

-Nada importante, solo como voy a disfrutar de mi venganza- fue la respuesta corta y concisa que Jade recibió, confundiéndose un poco por las palabras dichas por el Androide el cual representaba a su padre.

La Androide 21 se quedo confundida, pues no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Maki con aquellas palabras, ella misma le había dicho que solo mataría a Son Goku, a nadie más, pues el ataque a la aldea fue perpetrado por Gero, en su sed de venganza.

 _-"Disfruta viejo… Disfruta"-_ fue el pensamiento de la oji azul, para después volver a ver hacia la dirección en donde aun combatían Goku y el reformado Súper Androide 13, era tan patética, pero se sentía preocupada, claramente sabía la razón, pero intentaba enterrarla y simplemente se auto engañaba haciéndose creer que había subestimado mucho a esos Son, sobre todo al haber mirado como Gohan destruía al Androide 19 con aquella extraña transformación y que en esos momentos el chico estaba combatiendo contra 16.

* * *

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El impacto de los dos codos no se hizo esperar, levantando de nuevo muchísimo polvo y causando mucha luz por la onda de impacto y retroceso que se genero, el Súper Saiyajin 3 agotaba una barbaridad por lo que su poder había estado disminuyendo poco a poco hasta quedar casi parejo con el nuevo y monstruoso poder del Androide 13 al cual tenía en frente de él.

 _-"Debo terminar con esta locura…"-_ con rostro serio, sangre recorriendo uno de sus ojos, y su camisa azul un poco ya destrozada el Saiyajin se preparaba para volver a envestir a su voraz enemigo. _-"Tengo a una familia que proteger y también a una aldea y un mundo entero"-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Cubriéndose de nuevo en aura dorada se aventuro de nuevo a combatir, siendo recibido por el Androide en una arremetida frenética de puñetazos y patadas, así como una que otra esfera de poder que ambos esquivaban.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La colisión y explosión por parte de un nuevo ataque por parte del Súper Saiyajin 3 no se hizo esperar, ya llevaba luchando bastante tiempo por lo que era comprensible que su poder descendiera más considerando que esa transformación la estaba usando a pesar de no estar completamente perfeccionada lo que le causaba aun mas desgaste.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM PAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM!*- -*¡PUUUUUUM PAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM!*-**

El intercambio de golpes era brutal así como frenético, ninguno de los dos adversarios desistía, mas Goku aprovecho una abertura en la defensa de su adversario para asestarle un tremendo gancho en todo el estomago.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El golpe fue casi similar a una explosión, pues había sido dado con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el Androide abriese su boca y ojos completamente a la par que soltaba un verdadero y genuino sonido de malestar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!- escupió una gran cantidad de "sangre" siendo aprovechado por el Son para rematarlo con una feroz patada en la misma zona.

 **-*¡FIU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Se quedo estático en el cielo, resintiéndose de sus mecanismos internos al haber sido sujeto de tremendo par de impactos en aquella parte de su cuerpo robótico.

-¡Tomaaaaaaaaaaa!- elevo la mirada al escuchar el grito frenético del Súper Saiyajin, encontrándose con otro nuevo impacto en toda la cabeza.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

De forma casi inevitable salió disparado como bala en contra de la tierra, chocando de forma abrupta en contra de esta, causando aun más destrucción de la que ya había, pues hasta un rio cercano se había visto brutalmente afectado por el gran impacto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Cientos y cientos de trozos de roca salieron hacia todas las direcciones, mientras, el agua de aquel rio entraba por la gran grieta que se había formado por la grandísima colisión.

-Esta es mi última carta… Debo usarla bien- decía el Son, reuniendo las últimas fuerzas en ese estado, pues sin dudas desgastado ya estaba y mucho.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Una gran movida del agua que había entrado en la zona de impacto anunciaba que el Androide se disponía a salir de donde había chocado, para después verse como todo aquel liquido era levantado con violencia en una nueva demostración de poder infinito, pues a pesar de haber recibido daños en su armazón, el Androide aun estaba "fresco como una lechuga" fruto de la energía con la cual contaba.

Eso sin dudas alerto a Goku, pues esperaba a que su enemigo apareciera en frente de él, pero lo que no se espero era que la tierra detrás de él se partiera, siendo que el Androide salió directamente del suelo y no de la fisura inundada, siendo que lo anterior solo había sido una especie de señuelo. -¡¿Qué?!- se giro al sentir el viento detrás de él, encontrándose con Súper 13 que tal y como él Son lo había hecho, le arremetió con fuerza un tremendo codazo en la cara. **-*¡PUUM!*-** haciéndolo sangrar de forma profusa de su nariz, a la par que cerraba los ojos por el dolor causado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó aquel grito el Androide para después hacer una especie de ariete con uno de sus brazos dándole de lleno en el cuello al Son el cual también soltó un grito de dolor. -¡AAAAAAGGGH! ¡UUUUUGH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Lo llevo en esa posición hasta impactarlo en contra de una pequeña montaña que estaba cerca del lugar en donde él había sido enviado apenas momentos atrás, haciendo que toda la espalda del guerrero naranja diera completamente en la dura y fuerte piedra.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Toda la montaña se vino abajo por la fuerte arremetida, siendo que el Androide cayo a varios metros de distancia, observando como todos los escombros, rocas y arboles cedían encima de un lastimado Saiyajin que cada vez más se debilitaba.

 _-"¿A caso para esto sirvo? Durante la pelea de Cell no pude vencerlo… Y a hora que tengo que pelear por un nuevo mundo no puedo vencer a este maldito monstruo"-_ decía para el mismo dentro de su mente, notando la sangre que caía de su nariz, frente y mejillas siendo que lentamente se levantaba de entre los escombros. -Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, Gohan…- pronuncio aquellos nombres de las personas más cercanas a él. -Mei-chan, Naruko-chan, Sasuke… ¿De qué me sirve tanto poder si no puedo contra este oponente…? ¡¿Dónde está el maldito entrenamiento al cual me he sometido desde que llegue a este mundo?!- grito lleno de frustración, sintiendo como su cuerpo cedía ante el dolor por los fuertes golpes de su enemigo, el cual ya lo notaba de nuevo entre el polvo que aun estaba presente.

Mientras esto pasaba, Gohan también estaba combatiendo contra el Androide 16, notando el gran decremento de poder que su padre había sufrido, siendo que el mismo Androide 16 también noto esto, en la casa Son, Mikoto se levanto de golpe, pues el Ki de su ya esposo estaba extremadamente débil, a la par que Kushina ya estando con Sarutobi también lo noto, girando su mirada hacia donde la batalla del Son mayor continuaba, por su parte Maki Gero y la Androide Numero 21 detectaron esto gracias a sus sensores, cosa que provoco que el siniestro doctor sonriera.

 _-"El Ki de mi papá está muy débil… ¿Qué está pasando?"-_ el joven Saiyajin pensaba completamente mortificado, siendo que su propia pelea aun se estaba dando en los cielos de la aldea, siendo observado por Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Shino y Kiba.

-Goku-kun…- musito la Uzumaki mayor, intentando no verse afectada, pues el Ki del mencionado decrecía y decrecía.

 _-"¿De qué me sirvió haber entrenado durante todo este tiempo? ¡¿De qué?!"-_ tomo un poco de tierra del suelo, observándola, apreciándola, recordando todos los sacrificios que había hecho en la tierra, en el planeta en el que se había criado y vivido, una parte de él quería regresar a ese "hogar ancestral" pero, también daba gracias a Kami de haber emprendido este viaje, pues conoció a gente maravillosa, nuevas técnicas, nuevos poderes, y sobre todo, logro madurar aun más como guerrero y como persona y padre que era.

 _-"No puedo ganar… Mis fuerzas no son suficientes…"-_ se martillaba la mente, escuchando como los pasos secos y fríos del Androide quien sería su verdugo se acercaba hacia él, que estaba de rodillas y cabeza boca abajo sobre las rocas destrozadas por su anterior caída.

-Abuelo Gohan…- musito completamente frustrado. -¡Abuelitoooooo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, notando como Súper 13 estaba ya relativamente cerca de él, con aquella sonrisa arrogante, prepotente y con un claro indicio de la frase, "Es hora que mueras, Son Goku".

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar fuerzas de cada parte de su ser, de su persona y esencia como Saiyajin, con aun sus ojos fuertemente apretados y cerrados una imagen se le presento de forma sorpresiva a a la par que no dejaba de pensar en su nueva familia, un ser pequeño e indefenso, siendo cargado por Mikoto.

 _-"El es tu padre… Es un baka pero un gran guerrero, él nos protegerá bebé"-_ parecía que escuchaba claramente la voz de la Uchiha la cual cargaba de forma amorosa a su bebé, su segundo hijo, ¿A caso se dejaría caer? ¿A caso dejaría que esa vida se apagara? ¿Desde cuándo Son Goku era un cobarde que se rendía? ¡No, él no era así!

 _-"¿El es mi hijo?"-_ dentro de esa proyección mental, el Son observaba de forma curiosa al bebé que la Uchiha cargaba, sintiendo como cada fibra de su piel se erizaba al escuchar los pequeños sonidos que emitía aquella diminuta e indefensa criatura.

 _-"Claro que el es tu hijo, baka"-_ Mikoto le regaño, haciendo que el Son se tocara la nuca como comúnmente lo hacía, riendo, apenado ante el regaño de una de sus mujeres.

 _-"jajaja Papá"-_ A hora la voz de Gohan sonó, retumbo en sus adentros, peleo tanto por su hijo cuando Raditz se lo arrebato, debía hacer lo mismo por ese nuevo niño que venía en camino.

 _-"No estuve para Gohan…"-_ comenzó hablar dentro de su mente, apretando sus puños. _-No estuve para Milk..."-_ volvía decir en sus pensamientos, aumentando el aura que le rodeaba, a la par que nuevas descargas eléctricas se presentaban en todo su cuerpo. _-"Siempre he sido un irresponsable… Siempre hice a un lado mis obligaciones como padre y esposo. Gohan, Milk perdónenme…"-_ pequeñas gotas de sudor se marcaron en sus mejillas rememorando todos esos momentos perdidos del pasado, el Goku irresponsable de antes debía morir, debía hacerlo si quería defender lo nuevo que la vida le había regalado. _-"Mikoto-chan, gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad para ser padre… No… ¡No me voy a rendir tan fácil! ¡Hijos, su padre no se rendiraaaaaaaaaaaaá!"-_ el Ki de Goku empezó a recuperarse, cosa que extraño al Androide pues de inmediato lo había registrado.

Termino de erguirse con su cabeza agachada, siendo cubierto de nuevo por su aura dorada, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre denotaban el esfuerzo que había puesto en la pelea, pero no sería suficiente para acabar con el monstruo al que tenía en frente el cual se había detenido, mirándole con detalle.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito el Son liberando de nuevo todo el poder del Súper Saiyajin 3 para después mirar con un claro semblante serio a Súper 13. -¡Por el futuro de Gohan…! ¡Por el futuro de mi segundo hijo y por el futuro de todas las personas de este mundo, no debo rendirme...! ¡No debo rendirmeeeeeeeeeeee!- volvió a gritar ante la mirada de su adversario que estaba listo para terminar al Son.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Se aventuro en una ráfaga furiosa en contra del Androide que no se espero la arremetida tan despiadada con la cual fue recibido.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El primero y como muchos otros, fue un golpe dado directamente en el rostro del Androide, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Quiso contra atacar, pero al momento de lanzar el contraataque Goku desapareció de frente de él.

 **-*¡PUM POM PAM!*- -*¡PAAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Varios golpes asestados con fuerza fueron dados en la espalda de 13 que no comprendía por qué tan de repente el Son había renovado su poder. -¡Por mis hijos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltando otro grito aturdidor en plenitud le dio un golpe tal en el hombro derecho al robot con el que peleaba que el brazo de este salió despedido, destrozándolo en el acto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Fue lo que se escucho cuando el Androide cayó al suelo fruto de la embestida anterior, para después levantar la mirada y observar como Goku de un salto concentraba todo su poder en un último ataque.

 _ **-¡KAAA…!-**_

.

 _ **-¡MEEE…!-**_

El Androide como pudo se levanto, lanzándole una fuerte ráfaga de pequeñas esferas de poder a su enemigo, el cual desapareció de su vista, siendo que sus sensores no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para alertarle.

 _ **-¡HAAA…! ¡MEEE…!-**_

Se escucho la voz del Saiyajin detrás del Androide haciéndolo girar de inmediato encontrándoselo prácticamente encima de él, con la esfera de poder ya formada en sus manos, preparándola a quema ropa.

 _-"¡Por este mundo y la aldea…! ¡No me importa quién sea esa tal 21, la derrotare!"-_ grito en su mente, extendiendo por fin sus manos, ante la expresión completamente de sorpresa del Androide.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La fuerte liberación de poder ilumino todo, a la par que un verdadero temblor fue provocado, siendo que el fulgor en el cielo también era apreciable a grandes distancias.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM!*-**

Al haber recibido de golpe y a una distancia imposible de esquivar, el ataque de Goku destrozo por completo al Androide borrando casi cada parte de él, incluidos los módulos de energía infinita que portaba.

-¡SON GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH…!- ese fue el último grito del Androide al no haber podido hacer nada para esquivar el ultimo y mortífero ataque del Son mayor.

La luz despedida por el ataque así como el viento fueron tremendos, siendo que aun que la aldea que estaba un poco alejada resintió fácilmente lo que acababa de pasar.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- los ninjas que estaban en las puertas de evacuación de la zona este de la aldea, se tomaban sus ojos, mirando como a la distancia una grandísima cúpula de energía se manifestaba seguida de esas torrenciales y fuertes ráfagas de viento que les imposibilitaban ver bien.

El tercero y Kushina que ya había llegado junto al anciano, también observaban el gran fulgor que se había presentado, siendo que la Uzumaki sonrió a la par que se tapaba sus ojos, pues al parecer sabía lo que eso significaba.

 _-"Goku-kun, siempre creí en ti"-_ ese fue el pensamiento de la mujer de cabello rojo, notando como el viento liberado lentamente comenzaba a mermar.

Maki y 21 no eran indiferentes ante lo que pasaba, pues el rostro de molestia del doctor se notaba a leguas.

-¡Ese maldito de Goku!- apretando su dentadura y mirando hacia la zona en donde lentamente todo se calmaba, Maki Gero estaba pensando seriamente en ir y acabar por completo con el Son, mientras, Jade solo estaba detrás de su padre, sintiendo como en efecto al parecer Goku había podido derrotar al formidable Androide mutante con el cual se había estado enfrentando.

 _-"No puedo creer que lo derrotaras, Son Goku… Lástima que ese poder no te será suficiente contra mi"-_ fue el pensamiento de la chica siendo muy consciente de su propio poder, aun que muy dentro de ella, esto de forma humillante para su persona, muy y a su pesar muy dentro de su corazón se había alegrado.

* * *

Goku jadeaba completamente agotado después de haber desprendido toda su energía casi al cero absoluto, todo su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y sangre a la vez que perdía su transformación de Súper Saiyajin 3 regresando a su estado base y también dejándose caer al suelo, sintiendo el gran surco de tierra que se había formado por ese grandísimo súper KameHameHa que había hecho casi como ultimo recurso. -Lo… Lo… Lo logre…- con dificultad hablaba el Son, sintiendo como el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo se intensificaba completamente por el esfuerzo brutal que había hecho en su afán de proteger a su nueva gente. -Por fin lo derrote… - jadeaba con fuerza y sin parar a la vez que continuaba con sus palabras. - Lo derrote… A hora solo debo descansar un poco e ir para acabar de una vez por todas con esto…- se quejo completamente ante el gran dolor que sentía en su cuello, pues aun se resentía de aquel golpe que Súper 13 le había dado.

Por su parte Gohan también había sentido lo que paso, justo como Naruko y Sasuke, sin dudas el poder de determinación del Saiyajin mayor era asombroso, pero no era momento de alegrarse, ya que Jade entraría en acción en cualquier momento justo como Maki.

 _-"Ya es hora… Ya es hora de acabarlo"-_ pensó para sí la Androide de mirada azul, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujo un poco, mas el rostro molesto y claramente decidido se manifestó en ella, se había mantenido al margen, pero todo indicaba que tendría que entrar en escena quisiera o no ya que obedecía lo que ella misma se intentaba afirmar cada segundo en su afán de engañarse y continuar con esa faceta dura y sin aparentes emociones humanas: "Solo acabándolo, podre olvidarlo".

-[Últimas palabras del narrador]-

 _Goku ha derrotado por fin al temible Súper Androide 13, provocando la ira del doctor Maki Gero, ¿Qué hará a hora que uno de sus Androides mas fuertes ha sido destruido? y ¿Qué es lo que trama la Androide 21?, por su parte la lucha entre Gohan y el Androide 16 continua, ¡Vamos muchachos, no se rindan!_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-La la zona oeste de la aldea a terminado de ser evacuada, sin dudas es una noticia excelente- [Un ninja le había dado la buena noticia al viejo tercero que estaba junto a Kushina y Jiraiya.]

 _-"¿A caso estoy haciendo lo correcto…?"-_ [Jade que observaba toda la destrucción en la aldea, a la par que la pelea entre 16 y Gohan continuaba, se pregunto en su mente, para después responderse a sí misma, pues no debía dudar.] _-"Si, solo muerto Son Goku, podre matar también estos sentimientos, solo así podre ser libre"-_

 **-*¡PAAAM PUUUM POOOM PAAAM PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** [la feroz batida entre el Androide Numero 16 y Gohan continuaba, ante los ojos de los demás Genin que también continuaban observando en el completo asombro, pero sin entrometerse más.] _-"Debes ganar Gohan-kun… Debes hacerlo por mi y los demás"-_ Ino pensaba, mirando hacia el cielo, siendo que los demás también lo estaban haciendo.

-¡Debemos ayudar a Gohan-san y a Goku-sensei!- [Lee en compañía de su equipo y junto a Karin y Hinata exclamaba, alzando la mirada y observando las grandes detonaciones de Ki que se podían ver por sobre sus cabezas.] -Lee, es mejor que solo confiemos en ellos, siendo sincero dudo mucho que pudiéramos hacer la diferencia, esos tipos están a otro nivel completamente-

 _-"Me reusó a creer que esa mujer llamada '21' sea tan fuerte como 16 dice, no obstante…"-_ [Gohan tenía ese pensamiento en su mente, mientras, su lucha contra Numero 16 continuaba en los cielos de la aldea.] _-"El 16 que conocí ya no está… Lo siento, pero te derrotare… Viejo amigo"-_

 _-"No puede ser, este… ¡Este Ki…!"-_ [Goku completamente sorprendido miro hacia la dirección del hospital, pues ya había regresado de su combate contra Súper 13.] _-"¡Este Ki es tan grande como el mío en fase 3! ¡¿Quién-Quien es?!"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Reencuentro". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡Es hora de enterrar a la patrulla roja para siempre!- [Goku había aparecido detrás de la Androide Numero 21 la cual estaba en medio de un hospital semi destrozado.] -Son… Son Goku…-

 **Buenas amigos, me vuelvo a presentar jeje, sin dudas el nuevo capítulo de DBS se puso medianamente bueno, incluso, volvieron viejos conocidos, a hora bien me tomare la libertad de hacer una especie de reseña corta sobre lo que se miro, ya que bueno, nunca "converso" con ustedes al terminar un capitulo así que pues, ¿Por qué no? Estoy muy contento, pues en ese nuevo capítulo de DBS pude ver al verdadero y único Goku que me agrada, al Goku del cual realmente soy fan, ese que lucha por los demás, por protegerlos y no solo por su "deseo" de pelear contra los más fuertes, la pelea estuvo buena, no excelente pero si lo suficientemente buena como para corresponder a todo el hype que genero, hubieron cosas que para nada me gustaron pero bueno no hay que exigir tanto, sabiendo que quien anima es "trollanimation", en cuanto a Jiren, creo que están siendo injustos con él, aclaro, es mera opinión personal, bueno se puede comprender el cómo actúa, de forma impulsiva y egoísta, pero no es su culpa o al menos yo personalmente no lo veo así, ya que lo perdió todo esto incluía la confianza en los demás cuando sus compañeros le dieron la espalda y perdió a su maestro así mismo como a sus padres, es por eso que piensa que el poder es la única justicia, realmente el personaje me causa cierta simpatía por el hecho de que yo también tuve una experiencia similar, "Cuando sientes que nadie puede ser tu punto de apoyo y los demás te dan la espalda, tiendes aferrarte a lo único que realmente piensas que es lo correcto, sea bueno o malo". En cuanto al desenlace, me gustaría que el U7 ganara por numero de luchadores, (aquellos que ya miraron el capitulo saben a qué me refiero), pues a pesar de que a muchos les cae mal el marcianito, no creo justo que caiga, por eso mismo, por sus traumas, su desesperanza ante la confianza y todo eso, sería bueno que al final cuando ya fuera a ser borrado le diera la mano a Goku y reconociera que había cultivado poder por buenas causas pero mal fundadas, sería algo muy emotivo a mi ver y sin dudas dejaría una gran enseñanza, pero bueno no nos adelantemos, pues todo puede pasar, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Están de acuerdo o tienen un punto de vista distinto? Sin dudas me encantaría leer su opinión, claro si gustan jeje. Ha hora si…**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	54. Capitulo 53: Rencuentro

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-AbstracktDark-**_ _Gracias por molestarte y dedicarme un comentario jeje, pues de verdad y a pesar de no ser tan necesitados para mi, sin dudas me ayudan. Espero seguir sabiendo que te gusta la historia. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola amigo, si, por fin Goku acabo con 13, sin dudas le costó un poco pero no es tiempo de relajarse ya que su pelea contra 21 apenas comienza. Saludos cordiales y gracias por todo._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Después de estar desaparecido vuelvo a leerte amigo jajaja grande jeje aun que me consuela saber que la historia te sigue pareciendo buena jeje. La relación entre Goku y Tsunade van lentita pero constante y asegurada jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo y de en vez en cuando comentando. Cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _Esos exámenes son castrantes, lo bueno que yo soy quien los pone y no a quien se los ponen, es la gloria xD si, Súper 13 te pareció así de exagerado, la Androide 21 a su máximo te va a parecer Bills, no bromeo jajaja pero bueno, en cuanto a la transformación de AF la verdad si te refieres a un Súper Saiyajin 5, te equivocas, será el mismo diseño que en GT solo lo puse para hacerlo un poco más llamativo jaja en cuanto al Súper Kaio-ken seria ilógico ya que si lo hacia el cuerpo de Gokú directamente hubiera explotado por el exceso de poder, en Súper se pasan por los genitales la lógica, de ahí el Súper Saiyajin Blue más el Kaio-ken aumentado veinte veces, es ilógico e impensable, pero bueno, "Trollei" y sus cosas, gracias por comentar amigo así como apoyar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _No te preocupes, la tunda de Danzo tarde o temprano llegara jeje tienes razon amigo, Numero 21 tube que está constantemente atormentada por las palabras de su viejo padre jajaja pero bueno, algo "bueno" saldra de ello, supongo ya se verá cuando todo termine o por lo menos se aclare, lo mismo con Erza y Xenovia, pronto se "presentaran" frente a los Son, no te preocupes. Gracias por todo el apoyo y constante lectura a este fic, se te agradece. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always it is a pleasure to read your impressions, friend, thank you for always leaving your comment, as well as reading each new chapter. Take care._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _From the heart, I thank you for the support and constant interest, I will try to continue responding to that support by not abandoning. Greetings friend and take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _A certain friend, not very easily defeat Goku, I think that was clear to 13 hahahaha. I hope to keep reading to you, as well as thank you for the support. Until another._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _As always it's good to read you friend, I hope this chapter also seems exciting, see you later and thank you very much._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Buenas amigo, jeje gracias por los halagos aun que no me los merezca, es solo las ganas de ofrecerles algo medianamente bueno y saber que les gusta es sin dudas mi mayor paga y motivación, espero seguir leyéndote compañero, pues de verdad se agradece todo el interés que demuestras tener por esta historia que sin ustedes no se desarrollaría. Cuídate y muchos éxitos. Adiós._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Esperemos que sea así jeje no dudes que Gohan intentara ayudar a su padre como pueda, claro que si, también esperemos ver pronto a Goten, a salvo de la ambición de Danzo y Raíz. También veamos cómo le va a Goku en su empresa para poder igualar a 21. Saludos y gracias, cuídate._

 _ **-dfaizuke-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, de verdad que se agradecen infinitamente, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-animebot02-**_ _Es eso mismo que intento transmitir, la madures de un guerrero, que debe reconocer que su yo de siempre debe evolucionar si quiere seguir adelante, es por eso que a hora que Goten nazca, aun que el Goku de siempre se pierda parcialmente, me voy a aventurar a describir una faceta del Son casi nunca explorada y muy necesaria, suyo como padre completamente, pero sin perder su instinto de lucha o superación pero tampoco haciendo a un lado a su familia y sobre todo a sus hijos, espero pueda desarrollarlo más o menos como tengo pensado y no excederme jeje. Saludos y gracias por todo._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, en cuanto a tus palabras, bueno busco un verdadero equilibrio en el desarrollo de los personajes, sin dudas he querido que Goku tome una faceta muchísimo más madura cuando la situación lo amerita y me dirán pero si esa no es la esencia del Son mayor, pero bueno siempre puede madurar si romper esa forma ingenua e inocente que le caracteriza. Nos vemos compañero, espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta otra._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias por tus breves pero significativas palabras jeje. Saludos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Si tiene relación amigo, espero no te moleste pero Gohan en esta historia no alcanzara ese estado, pues tengo otros planes para esa "energía mística" inventando una nueva línea evolutiva Saiyajin exclusiva de los híbridos. Saludos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Supongo que eres el mismo Guest jeje en cualquier caso también respondo este comentario aparte, bueno el SSJ3 será prácticamente lo mismo que en el canon, una transformación imponente solo que en este caso, el Son si la va a poder perfeccionar para que no gaste tanta energía, pero al aparecer su fase 4 quedara un poco desfasada la verdad, tienes razón, Goku se vio obligado a usarla pues no tenía otra alternativa, encontrándose con los problemas que ya de antemano conocía jeje. Gracias otra vez por leer y comentar, se te agradece completamente. Hasta otra._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Se agradece tu comentario compañero, así como el que siempre leas, de verdad gracias. Nos leemos después, cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias, se hace lo que se puede para narrar jejeje espero te siga gustando, hasta luego y éxitos para tu historia también._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Bueno compañero, esa duda te será respondida en las curiosidades de este capítulo, ahí doy el dato de cuantas unidades de poder tiene Gohan en ese estado imperfecto, así mismo en el "Capitulo 50: Revancha" Esta el dato del poder de Goku en SSJ3 por si gustas ver jeje. Gracias por todo y ojala siga leyéndote, nos vemos._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _¿Broly? No amigo, ese grandulón no aparecerá jajaja o bueno no sé por qué lo dices pero de una vez lo aclaro jeje, en cuanto a tu "preferencia" bueno como veo Majin 21 es muy popular jeje no me desagrada pero prefiero su forma normal jeje, solo que introducir su forma Majin es incoherente ya que no tendría sentido que tuviera esa apariencia considerando que Majin Buu ni si quiera aparece, en cualquier caso, dicho estado si será usado, pero por el momento no. Saludos y ojala comprendas. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _No te preocupes, todos nos distraemos y ni cuenta nos damos jeje, en cuanto a tu sugerencia con ese "Black Goten" lo pensare, pues tendría que buscar una buena justificación en caso de desarrollarse dicho arco o "aventura". Saludos y gracias por todo, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Jade no recuerda muy bien como Gokú la salvo, solo tiene en su mente ese hecho: Que él fue quien la salvo-_

 _-Maki Gero está desesperado por consumir su venganza sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que les pase a las personas ajenas a su problema con Gokú-_

 _-La mayoría de personas ya han sido evacuadas de la aldea-_

 _-Gokú por fin conoce a la Androide Número 21-_

 _-El poder de la Androide oji azul se compara con extrema facilidad al poder de un Gokú Súper Saiyajin 3 máximo poder-_

 _-El poder del "Súper Saiyajin Místico" imperfecto es de 6,400,000,000 unidades de poder aproximadamente-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 53: Reencuentro.**

Gokú aun agotado caminaba entre los escombros, tocando una herida en su brazo izquierdo, encontrándose con aun varios fragmentos de quien fue su mortífero contrincante, observo con especial atención una especie de grabadora o algo por el estilo, pues emitía varios sonidos cortados y distorsionados.

-Num… Num…- se escuchaba la voz de un anciano, haciendo que el Saiyajin se dejara caer al pie de ese aparato que había logrado sobrevivir a la destrucción por el KameHameHa del Son. -Num… 5… Ve… Ve… Ata… Ata… Fam… La… Oku…- las palabras no se escuchaban con claridad, pero esto alarmo al Son, pues por alguna razón de repente se le vino a la cabeza Mikoto, Mei y Sasuke cuyos Ki se sentían cerca unos de los otros, por no decir que el Ki de Kushina también se sentía cerca a donde los Ki de Hiruzen y Jiraiya resonaban.

-Tengo que darme prisa…- se toco la parte frontal derecha de sus costillas, pues estaba muy lastimado por la batalla que acababa de librar. _-"Rayos fue muy mala idea hacer ese súper ultra KameHameHa transformado en Súper Saiyajin 3… Pero, si no lo hacia ese Androide me hubiera derrotado y la suerte de este mundo hubiera sido desaparecer, ya que Gohan no podría solo derrotar a esa misteriosa Androide 21"-_ pensaba con claro agotamiento, comenzando a volar débilmente para regresar a la aldea en donde Gohan combatía contra Numero 16, estaba consciente de que podía regresar de inmediato con su teletransportación, mas no lo hizo por querer recuperar un poco de energías por el camino, ya después la usaría cuando sintiera que ya había reunido suficientes fuerzas.

* * *

Cerca de la casa de los Son, el asistente de la Androide 21 observaba a la par que en el cielo de la aldea aun se escuchaban los embates dados por el joven semi-Saiyajin y uno de los últimos Androides que quedaban.

 _-"Ataca y tráeme a la familia de Son Gokú…"-_ las ordenes resonaban en los adentros del Androide que dudaba si llevar a cabo las indicaciones dadas por su entre comillas "creador".

Miraba con especial atención como fuera de la casa un chico de ropas oscuras observaba hacia el suelo, con un claro rostro disgustado, aun que no sabía por qué tampoco era que le importara en lo más mínimo, pudo ver también como una mujer con un vestido azul salía, siendo identificada por el Androide y transmitiendo las imágenes a Maki el cual solo reía al ver que posiblemente había dado con ellos gracias a que anteriormente Numero 5 había atacado e interrogado a varios ninjas los cuales le dijeron "todo" sobre la familia del Son mayor, claro después de casi matarlos.

-La pelea aun continua…- Mei hablaba con rostro serio, observando los grandes destellos que sucedían en las alturas de la aldea, sin dudas esos enemigos que habían aparecido de la nada estaban al nivel de los Saiyajin, cosa que alertaba aun más a la ex Kage por no decir que Sasuke como era costumbre se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

 _-"Son… No me caes para nada bien pero, debes ganar"-_ fue el pensamiento del Uchiha al ver como dos luces colisionaban con violencia para después liberar aun mas luz fruto del impacto.

Mikoto por su parte también estaba cerca de la puerta de la casa, aun se notaba preocupada al sentir el débil Ki de Gokú, pero para su fortuna también se encontraba estable y lo más importante, este se acercaba, lento, pero se acercaba.

Mientras los tres observaban lo que se desarrollaba sobre sus cabezas, Numero 5 se preparaba para atacar, pues debía tener cuidado, ya que a pesar de que ese chico no tenía el poder necesario para destruirlo, esa mujer de azul si podría contra él, no tan fácilmente pero sin dudas si podría destruirlo si no tenia precaución, ya que el no contaba con energía ilimitada o un tipo de poder grande, siendo que sus reservas de energía eran solo para tareas básicas así como mantenerse en funcionamiento.

Puertas este:

-Deberíamos ayudar a Gohan- Jiraiya comentaba y observaba la pelea que se desarrollaba en las alturas.

Sarutobi así como Kushina que aun estaba en el lugar miraron al sabio de los sapos, ellos también querían hacerlo, pero, ¿Qué eran ellos para la gran devastación que se estaba librando? Todos los ataques ninjas que habían sido lanzados en contra de esos tipos raros para nada les provocaron daños, así que daba lo mismo si atacaban todos juntos, lo único que podían hacer era rezar para que Gohan derrotara también a su nuevo oponente.

-¡La evacuación del oeste ya ha terminado!- de repente Karin y Hinata se presentaron ante los tres adultos que les miraron con detenimiento.

-Eso es bueno, debemos sacar a la mayor cantidad de personas de la aldea, a estas alturas ya no es segura- comentaba Hiruzen, acercándose a las dos Genin.

Estas por su parte elevaron la vista, deseándole la mejor de las suertes al semi-Saiyajin que continuaba peleando sin parar.

-Kushina, creo que deberías regresar con Mei y Mikoto…- el viejo tercero llamo a la pelirroja Uzumaki que volteo a verle.

-Pero, Sarutobi-sama, ¿No me necesita aquí?- con tono dudoso respondió a lo que el ex líder le había dicho.

-No te preocupes, los heridos comienzan a llegar del hospital, lo que quiere decir que Tsunade está terminando de evacuar la zona centro, solo esperemos que Gohan y Gokú puedan contener a esos monstruos durante más tiempo-

Kushina escucho con duda las palabras del anciano, siendo que después miro a Jiraiya el cual asintió como dándole permiso para retirarse. -¡HAI!-

Sin perder tiempo, la kunoichi pelirroja salió saltando entre los tejados de las casas, dejando atrás a los ninjas que estaban aun evacuando a las personas que llegaban desde el hospital y las zonas aledañas al centro de la aldea, siendo que Tsunade aun estaba curando a las personas más graves en las instalaciones medicas de la hoja.

 _-"Pelirroja, ojos color azul oscuro, estatura media…"-_ Maki repasaba los datos que Numero 5 le había transmitido sobre las prometidas del Son, para después ver con su mirada aumentada como una pelirroja saltaba de techo en techo hacia una gran casa con forma de cúpula lo que le daba a entender al doctor robótico que la había identificado. -Así que esa mujer es una de las mujeres de Gokú… Bien va a su muerte- decía en voz baja Gero, a sabiendas que el Androide Numero 5 estaba cerca de la casa a la cual la pelirroja se dirigía.

Jade solo observaba en silencio como su padre reía, ella no podía comprender por qué lo hacía, pero, de seguro era algo relacionado sobre su venganza, a ella solo le interesaba el Son mayor así que, tampoco le daba mucha importancia. -Son Goku viene de regreso- hablo la bella Androide llamando la atención de Maki que se giro para verle.

-Es muy importante que te prepares Jade, si Numero 16 no puede derrotar al hijo de Gokú, tú serás la que acabe con los dos, ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Sí, padre, lo sé- con un poco de desgano y cansancio en su voz respondió, para después ver de nuevo la aldea, estaba prácticamente borrada en su centro, mientras al sur y este tenía también daños, con casas completamente arrasadas por no decir que estructuras enteras estaban irreconocibles por la destrucción que provoco el Androide Numero 14 y el Androide Numero 19. _-"¿A caso estoy haciendo lo correcto…?"-_ se pregunto así misma dentro de su mente, para después también darse la respuesta. _-"Si, si lo estoy haciendo, pues una vez muerto Son Goku, mi vida volverá ser como antes que me volviera una vil y ruin maquina… Solo con el muerto podre arrancarlo de mis sentimientos"-_ miro de nuevo a Maki, frunciendo el ceño con enfado, esperando el momento justo para llevar a cabo su justa venganza personal.

-Jade…- le llamo el doctor, haciéndola abrir levemente un poco mas sus ojos, pues le agarro con sorpresa que le volvieran a llamar.

-¿Si, padre?-

-Ve a la aldea y comienza a destruirla- le ordeno, a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos aun más, a la par que se molestaba también.

-¡¿Qué?! Padre, quiero que te quede claro que con gusto matare a Son Gokú y a su hijo, pero, no voy a matar a gente que no tiene que ver con nuestra venganza, los Androides que reconstruí podrían hacerlo, pero yo no- fue clara en sus palabras, haciendo que Gero le mirara con un poco de enfado en su rostro.

-Siempre has sido rebelde, siempre te has opuesto a mis órdenes, siempre has sido muy blanda con los demás, es sorprendente que tengas esa actitud al ser precisamente tú la Androide más poderosa que jamás he creado, tienes la segunda versión de la energía infinita y además, también cuentas con las células de todos los guerreros de la tierra, tu potencial es por mucho, mas grande que el de Cell o Numero 17… No logro comprender como es posible que aun tengas sentimientos humanos a pesar de ser la más poderosa del universo-

Con claro reproche le comentaba a la Androide, que apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza, a la par que enseñaba su dentadura, pues el coraje amenazaba con invadirla. -Mi único objetivo es matar a Son Gokú… Cuando lo mate, ese objetivo será cumplido padre, si querías que fuera solo una máquina de matar, ¿Por qué me dejaste esos "sentimientos humanos"?-

-Por que creía que de esa manera podrías encontrar el impulso para acabar con ese maldito mono, ya sabes, por lo que le hizo a tu hermano mayor… Pero me doy cuenta que fue un gran error dejarte sentimientos humanos, debí solo programarte tus objetivos, nada más-

 _-"Pronto padre, pronto… Todo acabara"-_ fue el pensamiento de la chica, que atendiendo a lo que Maki le había dicho simplemente se giro dándole la espalda.

-Bien haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda, Son Gokú debe morir y a causa de mi golpe final-

-No necesitas recordármelo… Cuando regrese lo acabare y dejare que tú le asestes el golpe final-

Aquella fue la respuesta de la chica, siendo sonreír un poco y de forma maliciosa al malvado doctor Gero, esa hija suya podía ser "rebelde" pero sabía su "lugar".

* * *

Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Kiba y Shino aun presenciaban la pelea entre Gohan y el nuevo Androide 16, siendo que aun que realmente no podían ver nada, si escuchaban con claridad los impactos de los puños y las patadas a la par que los destellos no se hacían esperar, haciendo incluso temblar la tierra un poco con cada nueva onda de impacto producto de semejante contienda.

-Me siento tan inútil por no poder ayudar a Gohan-kun- comentaba Naruko dándole un fuerte puñetazo a los escombros en los cuales estaba junto a los demás y ante sus miradas atentas.

-Yo me siento igual, pero, ¿Que podemos hacer? Ese tipo de antes por poco nos mata, pero gracias a ese chico mono logramos sobrevivir- Kiba que completamente serio, observaba hacia arriba, mirando como los "resplandores" continuaban, indicando que la pelea también lo hacía.

-A todo esto, ¿Esa extraña transformación que ha sufrido Gohan? ¿Qué creen que significa?- Shino también interrogaba a los demás, que le miraron intrigados.

-Es verdad, según sé esa es la transformación de Súper Saiyajin pero, le ha emergido una cola y sus ojos no son turquesas, si no plateados justo como esa cola que le ha emergido de la nada, además, su cabello no cambio de color manteniéndose en dorado pero igualmente con un resplandor entre dorado y plateado- Kiba era el que volvía hablar, confundiendo a las chicas que solo escuchaban.

 _-"Gohan-kun, debes ganar baka, recuerda que yo seré tu primer novia"-_ fue el pensamiento que Ino tubo sobre el Son al escucharse que el combate en los cielos no terminaba.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POOOOOOOOM!*-** **-*¡PAM POM PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El choque de los puños continuaba, así como una que otra ráfaga de energía en contra del oponente, pues la cruenta batalla aun continuaba, sin tener a un claro vencedor.

* * *

Cerca del hospital de la aldea, Karin e Hinata habían llegado, estas también observaban el cielo, siendo que de repente, Lee, Tenten y Neji también hacían su aparición, pues el equipo de Gai a pesar de no haber aparecido antes había estado evacuando a las personas en la zona norte de la aldea, siendo que su sensei estaba en esos momentos ayudando a estructurar y proteger el campamento que se estaba montando a las afueras de la aldea ante las batallas que se estaban librando.

-¡Karin-san! ¡Hinata-san!- el chico de verde fue el primero en hablarles a las dos chicas que también les miraron.

-¡Lee-san! Me alegro de verlos- la oji perla con una sonrisa más tranquila observaba como el equipo de su primo parecía estar bien.

-¿Ustedes también están ayudando en la evacuación de la aldea?- Tenten les pregunto a las dos muchachas que asintieron.

-La batalla de Gohan-san es cruel y extremadamente poderosa, debemos evacuar a todas las personas del hospital para después ver la forma de ayudarlo- apretando uno de sus puños en determinación Rock Lee comentaba ganándose las miradas de todos los demás.

-Dudo mucho que pudramos hacer algo, Lee… Esos monstruos pueden tener una batalla pareja con Gohan lo que quiere decir que justo como él, son extremadamente poderosos, nosotros no podríamos ni de broma- Neji fue realista al decirle aquellas palabras a su compañero que continuaba determinante.

-¡Pero, Neji, debemos ayudarlo! ¡Gokú-sensei me ha entrenado durante estos días y gracias a eso me siento muchísimo más fuerte que antes!-

-¿Y de que te sirve haber entrenado con Gokú-sensei si no puedes volar? ¿De qué te sirve si no te puedes mover tan rápido como ellos? Lee debemos confiar en ellos, mientras, nosotros acatamos las ordenes como ninjas que somos y poner a salvo a los civiles- mirándolo con un poco de molestia, el Hyuga le recrimino a su compañero de peinado raro, el cual sintiéndose sin argumentos no pudo refutar las palabras dichas por el chico con el Byakugan.

-Lee, Neji tiene razón, debemos confiar en Gohan-kun y en Gokú-sensei- Tenten interfería al ver la mirada molesta entre sus dos compañeros.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

En eso una fuerte explosión les distrajo, haciendo que todos elevaran su mirada hacia el cielo, notando como este se iluminaba por completo, ante lo que pareció ser un nuevo choque de poderes por parte del Androide y el semi-Saiyajin. -¡Esta luz no me deja ver nada!- Karin que se cubría sus ojos como el resto comentaba, notando como la luz liberada les quitaba la observación por unos breves pero intensos momentos.

-Gohan-kun- Hinata pronunciaba el nombre del chico, sintiéndose preocupada al haber visto tremenda explosión en el cielo.

Una vez que el brillo ceso, pudieron notar como una igualmente grande nube de humo tapaba todo el cielo, para después notarse como descargas eléctricas salían de entre el humo y polvo a la vez que de nuevo los choques de impacto volvían a ser audibles.

-Esa pelea es monstruosa- Tenten con completo asombro en su rostro miraba con también miedo lo que se estaba librando sobre sus cabezas.

-Rápido, debemos ayudar a Tsunade-sama a transportar a las personas heridas para evitar más bajas-

Se escucho decir a Neji que dando varios pasos hacia el hospital llamaba a los demás chicos que asentían ante lo que el oji perla les había dicho. -¡Tienes razón, vamos!- Lee y los demás siguieron al Hyuga, entrando con prisa al hospital, notando como eran pocas las personas que ya estaban presentes en este, solo unos pocos heridos, varios médicos ninja, también varios ambu y por supuesto Tsunade y Shizune que cargaba a Tonton.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

Aquel grito por parte de Lee, llamo la atención de la Hokage y ninja medico que terminaba de sanar a uno de los pocos ninjas heridos que quedaban por curar.

-Son el equipo de Gai, esa niña Uzumaki y la hija de Hiashi Hyuga- Shizune le comentaba a la rubia que miraba como dichos chicos se acercaban a ellas a toda prisa, a la vez que todo el edificio se sacudió de nuevo, ante otra onda de choque producto de la batalla que aun continuaba arriba de ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Deberían estar en el refugio a las afueras de la aldea!- les regaño una vez que llegaron justo a las dos mujeres, mas la respuesta de Karin la hizo cambiar de semblante.

-Sandaime-sama nos pidió que viniéramos a ayudarla a trasladar a los últimos heridos- la pelirroja Uzumaki le comentaba a la líder de mirada canela que se había quedado extrañada.

-Este lugar es muy peligroso, Gohan está luchando arriba de nosotros, en cualquier momento podría pasar algo que incluso nos involucre directamente, por ejemplo, una explosión…- les regaño, mas la mirada de los chicos le convenció que estaban diciendo la verdad, por lo que resignada y controlándose un poco de su exaltación procedió a terminar de hablar. -Está bien, ayuden a los últimos heridos…-

Mientras, Tsunade les daba órdenes a los chicos, la Androide 21 descendía de los rostros Hokage, ya era hora que entrara en la partida, al menos en un nivel menor, pero lo haría, aun resentida con su padre claramente no aria lo que él le dijo, pero eso no evitaba que llamaría la atención para atraer a Gohan o al mismo Gokú.

Gohan se alejaba un poco del Androide Numero 16, la pelea contra este había sido pareja en su mayoría, siendo que en ocasiones él le superaba pero gracias a la energía infinita del Androide rápidamente se reponía de los embates del joven Son.

-Eres fuerte, Son Gohan…- le comentaba 16, observando las ya claras heridas en el cuerpo del chico, pero este no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto, sobre todo por el poder alcanzado tras esa extraña transformación que había sufrido.

-Si es verdad que esa Androide es tan fuerte, ¿Por que ella no ha peleado contra nosotros?- le cuestiono de nuevo, recordando lo que el mismo Androide le había platicado.

-Ella no quiere hacerlo… Aun que te cueste creerlo, ella no quiere lastimar a nadie, es por eso mismo que no ha usado su poder, aun que cuando se enfrente a tu papá, bueno, esa será otra historia-

 _-"Me reusó a creer que esa mujer es tan poderosa, es decir, ¿Es más fuerte que Cell ultra perfecto? Si es verdad, no sé cómo mi padre podría vencerla… No, debo confiar en él, puedo sentir su Ki acercarse aun que no entiendo por qué no ha usado la teletransportación para llegar de inmediato, supongo que lo hace para recuperar fuerzas en lo que llega aun que realmente no se él motivo, necesito terminar con esto rápido, el Numero 16 que conocí no es el que tengo en frente, lo siento viejo amigo pero primero está mi nuevo hogar"-_

Ese largo pensamiento del chico de ojos color plata recorría su mente, estando listo para cualquier cosa que su adversario hiciese.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Tras un nuevo grito, el chico de cabello rubio y brillos plateados volvió a elevar su Ki, pues debía concluir con esto, ya que su poder lentamente se estaba viendo desgastado, aun que no en gran medida, pero si en una pequeña parte.

Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo, causando varios temblores por la fuerza de sus golpes.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Los embates tanto de Gohan como del Androide 16 no se detenían, pues cuando no atacaba uno el otro si lo hacía, no fue hasta que después de esquivar varios golpes, Gohan pudo asestar un tremendo gancho frontal al Androide cosa que le afecto en su defensa al dejarlo suspendido por unos instantes sin atacar. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- el joven Son volvió a gritar, para después cargar su ataque más característico, con sus dos manos alzadas y cruzadas en equis ante la mirada de Numero 16 que se recomponía lentamente.

 _ **-¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El fuerte ataque salió disparado de las palabras del chico, dirigiéndose directamente al Androide, que como pudo puso sus dos brazos por delante de su cuerpo para resistir el ataque del chico de cabello dorado y toques plateados.

 **-*¡TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP!*-**

El choque de la técnica no se hizo esperar, a la par que 16 intentaba aguantar el embate para salir airoso, pero Gohan incremento el nivel de su técnica haciendo retroceder en el aire al Androide que como podía resistía el ya de por si fuerte e imponente ataque enemigo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

De golpe, Gohan volvió a cargar más energía, mirando como la luz de su propio ataque prácticamente le cegaba, pero no desistía, pues aun sentía la resistencia que su contendiente estaba poniendo para soportar su fuerte técnica de Ki.

 _-"Lo siento, 16…"-_ fue el pensamiento del chico, que dejo de aplicar energía, desconcertando al Androide que tras pasar el fuerte ataque de poder, miro hacia el frente notando como Gohan ya no estaba, apareciendo de nuevo justo en frente de él exaltándolo por completo. -¡Eh!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Un nuevo puñetazo dado con fuerza, ladeo la cara del Androide mandándolo un poco lejos del semi-Saiyajin que enfundándose en su aura de Ki y sin perder tiempo empezó una arremetida furiosa en contra de él Androide Numero 16.

 **-*¡PUUM PAAM POOM PAAM POOM PUUM POOM PAAM PUUM PAAAM PUUUSH TRUUUM POOOOM!*-**

El Androide poco podía hacer, al sentirse en su mayoría superado lo único que lograba a efectuar era cubrirse vagamente ante la tormenta de golpes que le llegaban de todas direcciones.

En el suelo, la mayoría de chicos ya habían ayudado a los pocos heridos que quedaban, siendo que en el hospital solo ya estaban, Karin, Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune y un par de ambu, mientras los demás ya regresaban a las puertas de evacuación con los heridos que escoltaban.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUC!*-**

Un nuevo estruendo se escucho, a la par que toda la tierra se movió con un poco de violencia tras lo que parecía un impacto en contra de la tierra.

-Todos los heridos ya han sido evacuados, así que nuestra principal preocupación a hora mismo es ir y reunirnos con Sarutobi-sensei, ¿Entendieron…?- Tsunade les decía a las dos Genin, a su asistente Shizune y a los ambu que las acompañaban. -Ustedes, vayan a la casa de los Son y asegúrense de que ya no estén en esta Mikoto, Mei, Sasuke y Kushina-

-¡HAI!-

Tras recibir sus nuevas órdenes los ambu procedieron a retirarse, mientras, la Hokage observo a las dos Genin que también le observaban. -Ustedes se vienen conmigo- fue clara, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de las chicas, las cuatro caminaron hacia la salida del hospital, pero de repente las puertas de este comenzaron a brillar de una forma completamente desconcertante. -¡¿Qué?!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión se escucho de repente, haciendo que de inmediato Gohan que quien había mandado al suelo al Androide 16 girara su mirada hacia el hospital en donde una nueva columna de humo y polvo se miraba alzarse. -¡No, el Ki de Hinata-chan y Karin-chan se sienten en el hospital!-

Gohan queriendo ir de inmediato, tomo velocidad, pero de nuevo 16 se entre puso en su camino parándolo en el acto. -Tu pelea es contra mí, recuerda eso, Son Gohan-

La expresión de enojo que la cara de Gohan tenía era indescriptible, pues de inmediato se empezaron a notar salir humo y aparentes llamas del hospital tras suceder aquella explosión.

-¡Miren, algo ha pasado en el hospital!- Sakura desde el lugar en donde estaban, miraba hacia el edificio que había mencionado, dejándose en claro que en efecto, algo había pasado.

-Creo que deberíamos ir, las presencias de Karin y Hinata se sienten ahí- Naruko complemento esto, con preocupación, al haber sentido como el Ki de su "hermana" había descendido un poco.

-¡Vamos!- Kiba con Akamaru hablaba, haciendo que los demás chicos asintieran y comenzaran a correr hacia el hospital que había sido atacado.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Gokú había aparecido de repente frente a los ojos de Sasuke y Mei, los cuales sin perder tiempo corrieron hacia este, mirando lo herido que estaba, se miraban sorprendidos, pues era la primera vez que lo había mirado en ese estado tan deplorable, pero a pesar de todo mantenía su sonrisa aun que un poco serio.

-¡Son-kun!-

-No te preocupes, Mei-chan… Estoy… Estoy bien jeje- intentando no preocupar a una de sus mujeres, el Son mayor hablaba, pero su frase fue poco creída al ceder ante el dolor y tocarse de nuevo la parte frontal izquierda de su torso, pues al parecer varias costillas se le habían dañado, en eso Kushina también había llegado, encontrándose con la escena, a lo que Mikoto saliendo de la casa también la había mirado, tanto la pelirroja como la peli azul oscuro corrieron al encuentro del Son que jadeaba y estaba a duras penas de pie.

-Kushina…- le llamo la Uchiha a su amiga que asintió completamente.

-Sí, iré a ver si hay alguna semilla del ermitaño- y sin perder tiempo la Uzumaki mayor corrió hacia donde estaba su invernadero para ver si encontraba aun que fuese una semilla, pues lamentablemente aun ninguna planta daba estas.

-Esos Androides son muy fuertes, pero pude derrotar a uno de ellos gracias a que ustedes me dieron fuerzas… Mi familia me las dio- comentaba este dejándose caer al suelo, sentando su lastimado cuerpo en el pasto, ante la mirada verde de Mei y los ojos oscuros tanto de Sasuke como de su madre, Mikoto.

-¿Androides? ¿Son lo que está atacando la aldea?- Mei preguntaba en confusión, pues no sabía a lo que el Saiyajin se refería con aquello.

-Sí… No sé cómo llegaron aquí, pero al parecer alguien los reconstruyo para vengarse de mí… Ya habíamos peleado contra ellos en el pasado, pero bueno, como se ve aun quedaba alguien hay fuera que les dio nuevos poderes, unos poderes sorprendentes- revelaba el guerrero siendo que las dos mujeres y el chico escuchaban todo con atención.

 _-"¿Androides? ¿A caso hay alguien que iguala en poder a Son y ha Gokú-sensei"-_ se preguntaba de forma mental, el azabache Uchiha sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Gohan aun está peleando, puedo sentir como su Ki se ha hecho muy fuerte… Me alegro jeje-

Ese comentario por parte de Gokú saco de sus pensamientos a Sasuke el cual observo, justo como Mikoto y Mei como Kushina volvía con lo que parecía una semilla.

-Solo encontré esta semilla… Esas plantas tardan mucho en dar, si hubieran más nos habrían servido mucho-

-No importa, con esta semilla juro que los protegeré- Gokú tomo la semilla que Kushina había traído, para rápidamente comérsela y sentir el efecto al instante.

Ante la mirada de las mujeres y el chico Uchiha, el Saiyajin mayor se volvió a poner de pie sin apenas heridas, sin dudas esas semillas eran excepcionalmente increíbles. -A hora si…- **-*¡PUM!*-** choco su puño izquierdo en contra de su palma derecha, observando hacia las grandes fumarolas que se miraban en la aldea -Con mi poder restaurado podre pelear contra esa tal "21" y derrotarla-

-¿21?-

Tanto Mikoto como Mei preguntaron, pues no sabían a qué se refería Gokú al haber pronunciado ese número.

-El Androide contra el que pelee me rebelo que ese es el nombre "clave" de la persona que los reconstruyo- respondía el Son, haciendo que la duda desapareciera parcialmente de las mujeres.

-¿Qué harás a hora, Gokú-kun?- preocupada Mikoto le pregunta a lo que el mencionado le miro con una sonrisa cálida y confiable.

-Como lo acabo de decir, la voy a derrotar y así impedir que destruyan la aldea-

Mientras conversaban el Androide Numero 5 había perdido su oportunidad de atacar a la familia Son, pues en su mayoría ya estaba reunida y para colmo, Son Gokú había aparecido después de su despiadada pelea contra el Androide 13 y 14.

 _-"Señor, Son Gokú ha aparecido…"-_ le mando los datos, siendo que de inmediato este los recibió.

 _-"No importa, la Androide Numero 21 lo acabara… Ese maldito de Gokú por fin morirá, pues yo me encargare de darle el golpe de gracia"-_ fue la respuesta que recibió el pequeño Androide haciendo que este aun continuara mirando a Gokú y los demás entre los arbustos cercanos a la casa desde donde vigilaba lo que estos hacían.

Mismos instantes: Hospital de Konoha.

El polvo lentamente se despejaba, dejando ver como entre los escombros Tsunade emergía con Karin y Hinata aparentemente inconscientes, aun que no del todo pues también reaccionaban al estar recibiendo chakra de Katsuyu. -¡¿Qué paso?!- se preguntaba lo obvio la Kage, notando como todo estaba destruido.

-¡Shizune!- grito la rubia de mirada café, al ver como su asistente estaba tendida sobre el suelo junto a Tonton aparentemente sin consciencia ambas.

El sonido parecido a él pisar de tacones se escucho de entre el polvo que aun estaba presente en el lugar, haciendo que la líder levantara la mirada y mirara como uno de los ambu que había mandado hacia la casa de los Son salía despedido en contra de uno de los pocos muros que aun se había mantenido intactos ante la explosión antes creada.

 **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAGGH!- grito de dolor el ninja cayendo a un lado de Tsunade la cual miraba como el cuerpo resentido de su ambu también estaba sin razón y entregado al desmayo.

Una cabellera castaña con tonalidades rojizas se presento entre el polvo aun presente, así como una clara capa de científico, un vestido a cuadros y unos tacones que hacían juego con dicho vestido, unos bellos ojos azules cubiertos por anteojos cuadrados, el emblema de la patrulla roja en uno de los hombros de la bata y un rostro aparentemente "bondadoso" fue lo que la quinta notaba, a la par que las dos Genin que había salvado, también despertaban después de aquella explosión.

-¿Qui-Quién ere-eres tú?- con voz un tanto temblorosa, la Hokage hablaba, notando como aquella mujer que había parecido en frente de ella le miraba impasible, como si no le escuchara.

Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Shino aparecían detrás de la mujer aquella, mirándola con cierto enfado, pues fácilmente pudo notar como Hinata y Karin estaban sacudiendo su cabeza tras despertar de la inconsciencia.

-¡Hinata-nee!- grito la Uzumaki menor observando a su "hermana" que miraba hacia el frente encontrándose también con aquella chica joven con fachas de científica o doctora.

-Responde: ¡¿Quién dem-demonios eres tú?!- levantándose de donde había estado, Tsunade se preparaba para atacar a la Androide 21 que solo sonrió un poco pero sin hablar.

-¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Hinata-nee y a Oba-chan!- Naruko queriendo arremeter en contra de 21 creó un Rasengan, pero fue detenida tanto por Sakura como por Ino, pues esa mujer se miraba extremadamente sospechosa por no decir que peligrosa, la castaña solo ladeo un poco su mirada, observando a la rubia que intentaba tacarla.

 _-"Que tierna"-_ pensó esta, pues esa niña no tenía ni idea de con quién trataba, a pesar de ya haberla visto antes cuando todo ese infierno comenzó.

-¡Respondes o te hare a la fuerza que respondas, "niña bonita"!-

Completamente colérica, la rubia líder estaba lista para entrar en combate en contra de 21 la cual simplemente le observo aun en silencio, esperando el momento justo para hacer su jugada.

Gohan aun se estaba mirando obstruido por Numero 16, el cual sabía perfectamente quien había provocado aquella explosión en el hospital, cosa que le confundió, pues pensaba que la Androide 21 no entraría en escena hasta que el mismo fuera derrotado.

-Quítate, quítate, ¡QUÍTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito furioso el chico, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del Androide que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Lo arrojo con fuerza en contra de la meseta Hokage, siendo visto esto por Maki al notar como el Androide 16 chocaba fuertemente en contra de las estructuras antes destruidas por el Androide 13 cuando comenzó a pelear contra Gokú.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Numero 16!- con un rostro completamente sorprendido, el doctor notaba la gran cantidad de polvo y viento que se generaron tras el impacto de uno de sus Androides restantes.

Un aura blanquecina comenzó a cubrir a 21, a la vez que el viento entorno a ella se intensifico, haciendo que todos los ninjas que estaban alrededor de ella se tapasen los ojos ante el fuerte viento que se había desatado.

De inmediato Gokú, Gohan, Naruko, Sasuke, Mikoto y Kushina fueron abrumados por el fuerte Ki que sintieron, siendo que los dos Son miraran casi por instinto hacia donde este se estaba despidiendo.

-¡Este Ki! ¡Es… Es muy grande!- con una expresión molesta, Gokú hablaba, notando como cerca de ese Ki otros más estaban, identificando de inmediato a quienes pertenecían. _-"No puede ser, es imposible que exista un Ki tan fuerte como el mío en estado de Súper Saiyajin 3… No, no puede ser posible"-_

Goku intentaba convencerse así mismo de que lo que sentía no era verdad, pues ese Ki se había elevado a los mismos niveles que alcanzaba en su transformación más poderosa.

 _[Nota del autor: Si el nivel de poder de 21 no les queda claro, por favor miren la información de mi perfil, ahí se encuentran todos los niveles de poder ficticios que se miraran en esta temporada, así que como datos de transformaciones "paralelas". Fin de nota.]_

Se cubrieron sus ojos ante la gran ventisca, siendo que la Androide 21 despedía Ki sin parar, para después terminar de hacerlo, provocando que todo volviera a la aparente normalidad. Tsunade por fin podía ver de nuevo, observando como aquella misma aura blanquizca cubría por completo a la mujer de pelo castaño que había aparecido.

 _-"¿A caso ella también usa el Ki?"-_ se pregunto la Kage al ver a la mujer con lentes observarle silenciosa pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No me interesa si eres fuerte…! ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho a la aldea! _**¡Rasengaaaaan!**_ -

Por fin Naruko que se había zafado de las chicas que le sostenían había generado otro Rasengan para después saltar e intentar atacar a la castaña que sin hacerle mucho caso, simplemente dejo que pasara lo que fuera a pasar.

-¡Naruko!- todos gritaron al ver la osadía de la Uzumaki pero antes de que esta pudiera impactar la espalda de la científica, su Rasengan pareció chocar contra algo invisible causando que explotara de forma descontrolada y precipitosa, sorprendiendo a todos de súbito.

 **-*¡BOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAH!-

La rubia de mirada azul salió repelida por aquello, ante la mirada de los demás que no entendían que había pasado, cayó sobre sus glúteos, siendo ayudada por Kiba e Ino a levantarse de nuevo, a la par que se limpiaba una mancha de polvo de su mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no pude atacarla?- se preguntaba la chica observando la quietud de la otra oji azul con anteojos.

-No quiero lastimarlos… Solo quiero a Son Gokú…-

Esas palabras dejaron completamente confundidos a la mayoría, que observaban aun aquella mujer que había provocado la explosión y después había expulsado un gran poder. -Una vez que lo mate los dejare en paz- termino de decir, sobre saltando aun mas a Tsunade la cual no entendía cual era el "juego" al que estaba jugando esa chica de mirada azul.

Gohan también llego al lugar, sorprendiendo a 21 que pensó que tal vez Numero 16 había sido derrotado por el muchacho, amenazando con ser invadida por el enojo, por su parte el joven Saiyajin estaba junto a Kiba y Shino que retrocedieron un poco al sentirlo por fin, pues había aparecido tan de repente que habían tardado unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Go-Gohan-kun…- Sakura e Ino también se dieron cuenta de la presencia del joven, el cual miraba completamente rígido a la nueva amenaza, pero este no les miro, en lugar de eso simplemente continuo con lo suyo.

-Son Gohan…-

La Androide musito, haciendo que el joven abriese un poco más sus ojos ante la sorpresa de ver que tal vez esa mujer le conocía a pesar de estar parcialmente cambiado. -¿Así que tú eras esa llamada Androide 21? La misma mujer que apareció cuando todo esto comenzó- pregunto esperando una respuesta ante la mirada estupefacta e incrédula de los demás pues no entendían nada, excepción de Naruko que ya sabía a qué se refería Gohan con aquellas palabras.

-Llámame Jade, es mejor que 21-

De repente y aun lado de Gohan, Gokú con uso de su teletransportación también apareció, exaltando aun más a los Genin y a la Hokage. -Gokú- se escucho decir a la rubia de grandes pechos, notando como la Androide de inmediato se sonrojo al escuchar aquel nombre, tenía que controlarse, debía matarlo, solo así creía que sería libre de esas viles y repugnantes emociones que tenia.

-Así que tú eres la Androide Numero 21…- se escucho decir al Son mayor, ganándose la mirada de su hijo que estaba a su lado. -Debo admitir que tienes un Ki sorprendente, eres tan fuerte que dudo que seas real-

-¡Gokú-sensei!- Naruko llamo al Saiyajin que le miro.

-Naruko-chan… Quiero que me hagan un favor- pidió el Son, confundiendo a la Uzumaki.

-¿Favor?-

Justo como Naruko, Ino ladeo un poco su cabeza pues de verdad estaba tan sorprendida como confundida, justo e igual que el resto.

-No quiero que intervengan en esta pelea… Me escucharon, ¡No quiero que lo hagan, sin importar que pase, no quiero que lo hagan!-

Con voz firme hablaba el Son, mirando con detalle la espalda de Jade, siendo que esta aun estaba cubierta por su capa de científica.

-¡Pero, Gokú-sensei debemos…!-

-¡Entiende Naruko! Mira el estado en el que esta la aldea, si se enfrentan a esta mujer o al otro Androide que queda morirán, ¡¿No lo entiendes?!- completamente serio el Son regaño a la rubia, cosa que la impacto e hizo que agachara su cabeza como cual hija regañada por un padre estricto.

-Naruko-chan, por favor, hagan lo que mi papá dice…- se giro el chico, dedicándole una sonrisa a las chicas así como a Kiba y a Shino. -Confíen en nosotros, los derrotaremos y protegeremos a la aldea-

-Lo mismo va para ti, Tsunade…- le llamo el Son mayor a la líder, que se quedo impresionada al conocer esa faceta completamente seria e imponente de Goku. -¡Llego la hora de enterrar a la patrulla roja para siempre!-

La Androide Numero 21 se giro lentamente, dejando ver a Goku y a Gohan por fin su rostro. -Son Gokú… Por fin te veo- hablo con tranquilidad, haciendo que el Saiyajin de manera extraña y sorpresiva se le pareciera que estaba viviendo eso de nuevo, como una especie de déjá vu.

-Creo que tú también quieres terminar con esto, ¿No?- preguntaba el Son mayor, con aun ese sentimiento y presentimiento de extrañeza.

-Gokú-sensei, no puedo sentir la presencia de mi Mamá, ¿En donde esta?- la rubia preguntaba con tono preocupado, pues apenas y por la "conmoción" no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

-No te preocupes, ella está junto como Mikoto-chan y Mei-chan, Sasuke las está protegiendo… Van hacia el refugio a las afueras de la aldea, es justo hacia donde ustedes deben ir a hora mismo-

Naruko agacho la cabeza resignándose a las palabras de su "sensei" para después ver a este. -Está bien, chicos vámonos…- se giro siendo seguida por los demás, pero antes de irse miro a Gohan el cual también le había observado. -Derroten a esa mujer, de verás-

El joven semi-Saiyajin solo le sonrió, como haciendo una promesa con simplemente ese gesto, para después salir del lugar junto a los demás chicos. Por su parte Tsunade, Karin e Hinata solo estaban quietas, esperando el momento para sacar a Shizune de entre los escombros, pues estaban cerca de ella.

-Vayamos a pelear a las afueras de la aldea, ya no quiero arriesgar más vidas inocentes, 21- con su tono serio el Saiyajin observaba directamente a los ojos azules de la chica, la cual también le regresaba la mirada, pero un poco inexpresiva e inmutable.

-Como gustes-

Gokú miro por última vez a Tsunade que se miraba un poco lastimada. -Tsunade, no te preocupes, la aldea volverá a la normalidad con las esferas del dragón, iremos a mi mundo y reviviremos a todas las personas que…- miro a 21 brevemente. -Estas cosas mataron-

Frunció un poco el ceño la chica, pues se sentía como un objeto sin vida, sin sentimientos tras lo que él Son mayor le había dicho.

Por su parte la rubia Hokage se había quedado completamente en blanco ante lo que le habían dicho, para después notar como tanto Gohan, como Gokú y la Androide se elevaban en el cielo alejándose rápido del lugar pues de seguir batallando ahí la aldea entera terminaría reducida a cenizas.

-Gana maldito baka… Te estaré esperando y más vale que cumplas tu promesa-

Queriendo llorar la líder miro el cielo a la par que tanto Karin como Hinata que aun permanecían con esta solo pensaban en el bienestar de Gohan, notando como otro individuo paso también volando hacia la dirección en la cual aquellos tres habían salido primero. _-"Cuídate mucho, Gohan-kun"-_ fue el pensamiento de ambas chicas para después ver como la Hokage sacaba a su asistente Shizune de entre los escombros a lo cual no perdieron tiempo y corrieron ayudarla, había gastado mucho chakra ya, pero al ser la Hokage debía cuidar de los suyos.

Maki observaba como 21, Gohan, Gokú y el Androide Numero 16 cambiaban el lugar de la pelea final, estaba confiado, pues el mejor que nadie conocía las capacidades de su hija convertida en Androide, no por nada era la arma más poderosa que jamás había construido. -jejeje Pronto morirás Gokú, ¡Pronto!- grito aun burlándose, para después el también comenzar a volar, pues era claro que quería estar en primera fila ante lo que iba a pasar.

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _Después de haber derrotado al temible Súper Androide 13, Gokú se ha decidido a encarar por fin a la misteriosa Androide 21, ¿Qué poderes tendrá? ¿Qué tipo de pelea tendrán? La batalla que definirá el futuro del mundo shinobi sucederá pronto, ¿Quién resultara vencedor en esta cruenta lucha?_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Debemos acabar la evacuación y tal vez, ir ayudar a Goku-san y a su hijo en la pelea- [Sarutobi observaba a sus ninjas correr por todos los, atendiendo a las personas y a los heridos en el campamento improvisado a las afueras de la aldea.]

-¿Listo para morir?- [Jade le comentaba al Son, el cual se miraba sonriente pero para nada estaba confiado, mas este se sorprendió al ver la postura de combate que las castaña había adoptado, siendo la misma postura de la escuela de la tortuga.] -¡¿Cómo es que tu…?!-

-Gokú-sensei, ¿Por qué no quiere ser Hokage, pero insiste en protegernos? ¿Se cree un héroe?- [Naruko dentro de sus recuerdos, recordaba precisamente una ocasión cuando le pregunto aquello al Son mayor.] -jajaja Naruko-chan, no me creo ningún héroe, ni pretendo serlo, es solo que intentare proteger lo importante para mí, ustedes-

 _ **-¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ [con todas sus energías, Gohan lanzo un despiadado ataque a Numero 16 que no logro evitar dándole de lleno.] -¡AAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAAAM POOOOOM!*-** [Los fuertes impactos de batalla no dejaban de suceder en donde los cuatros contrincantes restantes se habían movido.] **-*¡FIUUU PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Numero dieciséiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** [Numero 21 grito completamente al ver como una gran explosión cubría por completo al Androide que ya se encontraba perdido.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Desprendimiento". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Goku (latino) de fondo.] -¡¿Por qué, padre?! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- **-*¡FIUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** [La ira de la Androide se había desatado.] -¡Su Ki es sorprendentemente alto, está furiosa!- -¡Los matare, padre…! ¡Como a tiiiiiii!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	55. Capitulo 54: Desprendimiento

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _-_ _ **Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Bueno amigo jeje gracias por tus palabras así como por leer y el hecho de comentar jeje, respondiéndote a la pregunta que realizas, ya casi aparece el Súper Saiyajin 4, ten un poco de paciencia, pues no puedo revelar esa información de "alto" spoiler jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Me esfuerzo por que sea así, por lo que leerte decir eso sin dudas me da indicios de que lo estoy haciendo bien compañero jeje. Gracias por todo. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Bueno, veamos cómo le va al Saiyajin mayor en su pelea contra la Androide Numero 21. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de cuantos capítulos tendrá más este fic, no sabría decirte la verdad, aun que yo estimo unos 15 a 20 tal vez, pues quizás sean menos o más, eso ya se verá cuando me aproxime al final jeje, respondiente lo demás, una vez terminada esta temporada me pondré a trabajar en la segunda, claro que sí, pero antes, me centrare en mi otro fic de Gohan en Fairy Tail para también acabar ese fic. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras muy breves pero completamente agradecido de que dediques un poco de tiempo para comentar. Hasta luego amigo._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Bueno, pobre 16, sin dudas, pero hasta fallecido servirá ya verás por qué lo digo, sobre Maki, bueno gracias por decirme que lo hice justo como en el anime, sin dudas eso me da puntos para lo que hice jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, se te aprecia. Cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, we are reading_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I thank you for the support you have given me, partner. Until another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _A certain friend, Goku vs 21 finally hehe, I hope you like the fight that starts time. Take care and thank you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks for your comrade comment, it's true, the fight between Android 21 and Goku will finally happen, how will this end? Well you have to read to know hehe. See you soon also in Fairy Dragon, of course when you can update. Bye._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto como siempre leerte compañero, de verdad que gracias por el apoyo que das al fic jeje pasando a contestarte, ¿Cuándo Karin se va a comprometer con Gohan y cómo? Es muy pronto para pensar en eso, pues ambos aun tienen trece años jeje, la mayoría de los compromisos del joven Saiyajin ocurriran hasta la segunda temporada así que espérame carnal xD En cuanto a lo del Examen Chunin, pues si Shikamaru fue el único jeje solo que no he hecho menciono de ello pero si, sobre un enfrentamiento entre Xenovia y Erza, tal vez en el futuro compañero, ya se pensara en una posible lucha entre las dos, gracias por la sugerencia, también te agradezco de nuevo el que leas y comentes. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Bueno amigo, eso que hizo enojar o enfurecer a Jade quedara de manifiesto en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes pues las cosas se están "Calentando" Demasiado. Hasta otra y gracias por todo._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Un OC tuyo, amigo pero aun que tenga el elemento madera no creo que pueda contra un Goku o un Gohan, en tal caso de animarme creo que te pediré su información hasta la segunda temporada, pues esta ya está "definida" con todo y personajes, espero lo comprendas y espero también esto no sea in impedimento para que continúes leyendo amigo, pues de verdad se aprecia tu presencia. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Un gusto leerte otra vez amigo, a hora bien Jade traicionar a Gero por Goku… Bueno, tal vez jeje, en cuanto al SSJ4 que me mencionaste, como ya te había dicho yo también antes, pretendo usarlo como una evolución del Súper Saiyajin 4 normal, algo así como una "fase 2", espero lo comprendas. De nuevo gracias y éxitos mi amigo, éxitos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Espérate que esto apenas se está preparando para arrancar jeje. Gracias por tus palabras, disfruta del siguiente capítulo amigo, que va a estar lleno de emoción o en eso me esmere jeje. Adiós._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Gracias, espero que la pelea decisiva que se bien también te guste. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _No te equivocas tanto amigo, ¿A caso adivinas las cosas? En fin, ojala disfrutes este capítulo cargado de sorpresas. Hasta pronto y gracias por tu comentario y visita._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Bueno si te refieres al capítulo 55 sin contar el prologo, ese es hasta dentro de dos a tres días a partir de hoy, pero si te refieres al "chapter 55" bueno, pues ya lo tienes aquí amigo, espero lo disfrutes y gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Sangento payne-**_ _Sin dudas sería interesante hacer una saga en el futuro con un posible "Son malvado" y que mejor que uno que tiene además Sharingan o tendría jeje, ya solo sería cosa de cómo adecuarlo o hacer un spin-off que se ubicara entre "Los Ninjas Son" y "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Evil Darkness" en cuanto a su enfoque, sin dudas si seria similar a Zamasu partiendo de lo que tú mismo dices, la traición y las guerras del mundo ninja, solo que en este caso, habrían obvias cosas cambiadas para adecuar todo jeje. Te vuelvo a dar las gracias por las sugerencias e ideas amigo, espero seguir leyéndote. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Goku y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Goku- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La transformación de Ozaru incrementa por diez el poder base de un Saiyajin-_

 _-Naruko decide arriesgarse e ir a socorrer a Gohan y a Goku a pesar de saber que no servirán de nada en la batalla-_

 _-Goku siempre ha luchado para hacerse fuerte, pero a hora una causa más se suma a su lucha: Su familia-_

 _-A pesar de verse superado, Goku nota como Jade no lo ataca con todo su poder, aun que no sabe por qué-_

 _-Maki Gero está a "centímetros" de saborear su "justa" venganza-_

 _-Jade nunca hizo un respaldo de las memorias de Numero 16 pues no lo creía necesario-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 54: Desprendimiento.**

Campamento improvisado: Bosques cercanos a Konoha.

Hiruzen miraba a sus ninjas correr por todos lados dentro de ese lugar que habían improvisado tan rápido como pudieron, la evacuación en la aldea aun no terminaba, pero al menos ya era poca la gente que se suponía estaba en esta.

Mientras el viejo observaba a los heridos que estaban siendo atendidos por los ninjas médicos, Jiraiya se acerco a su viejo maestro, el cual sin mirarle en lo más mínimo continuaba con su observación.

-Aun quedan civiles en la aldea-

-Lo sé, pero primero quiero asegurarme que todo está bien aquí, para regresar lo antes posible-

Fue la respuesta que el Sannin peliblanco recibió del viejo líder, para después ver como un ninja se acercaba a toda prisa al lugar en donde él y Hiruzen estaban. -Sandaime-sama… Los invasores han dejado la aldea- agachado y con su cabeza hacia abajo les informaba, causando la sorpresa en estos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Gokú-san y Gohan-san han podido derrotarlos?- con una clara prisa, el anciano preguntaba esperando la respuesta del ninja el cual se había quedado callado por unos instantes.

-Al parecer Gokú-sama y su hijo, han decidido mover la zona de la batalla lejos de la aldea, eso sin dudas nos deja más posibilidades para buscar a la gente que falta de ser evacuada-

Tanto Jiraiya como el viejo tercero se miraron, pues tal parecía Gokú tenía una especie de plan o algo por el estilo. _-"¿Qué planeas, Gokú? Lamentablemente mi poder no serviría de nada, así que lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en ti y en tu hijo"-_ fue el pensamiento del sabio de los sapos, notando como Hiruzen dio varios pasos alejándose de él.

-Debemos preparar un equipo para volver de inmediato a la aldea, soy consciente que el poder de esos monstruos es igual al de Son Gokú y su hijo, pero… Debemos hacer algo para ayudarlos- fue firme en sus palabras, sorprendiendo al peliblanco que no se esperaba aquello por parte del anciano.

-Señor, al parecer Gokú-sama le pidió a Tsunade-sama que nadie interviniera en la pelea, además, una mujer muy extraña también apareció, todo indica que ella es la responsable de todo esto-

Sarutobi se giro completamente al escuchar aquello ultimo que el ninja le había dicho, pues todo parecía confuso a la vez que se complicaba todo más y más.

-No perdamos más tiempo, debemos terminar de evacuar- después de meditarlo por unos segundos, el viejo volvía a retomar la palabra, así como empezar a reunir ese equipo de ninjas para continuar con la evacuación.

* * *

A fueras de Konoha:

Por fin aterrizaban, tanto Gokú, como Gohan y la Androide 21 que estaba en frente de ellos, esta se mantenía callada, solo observando al Saiyajin menor para después pasar su mirada al Son mayor y así estar repitiendo dichas acciones, analizándolos, observándolos completamente notando como la ropa de Gokú estaba un poco destrozada, por no decir que sobre su pecho y torso en general, solo se miraba la camisa azul de su dogi, la cual también ya presentaba claros signos de desgaste.

-Antes de que terminemos con esto…- le llamo Gokú a la chica de mirada azul que volvió a verle al habérsele llamado la atención. -Quiero que me digas, ¿Quién eres y por que atacaron la aldea?- pregunto esperando una respuesta clara y concisa, a lo que Gohan al supuestamente ya saber quién era esa mujer decidió callar y escuchar realmente la verdad de los propios labios de ella.

-jejeje- soltó una leve risa, a lo que Goku no entendió el por qué de aquello, simplemente frunció aun mas su ceño ya de por si serio, esperando aun su respuesta.

-¿Crees que es gracioso? Está claro que tienes un Ki sorprendente, me di cuenta de ello cuando lo liberaste en el hospital, aun que…- el Son también sonrió levemente, haciendo que la chica le mirara con aun más detalle. -También me doy cuenta que no eres malvada del todo- termino de decir, haciendo que la Androide abriese un poco mas sus ojos.

En eso y de repente, se miro aparecer a el Androide Numero 16, el cual descendió a un lado de la castaña la cual no se molesto en verle, manteniendo sus ojos en los del Saiyajin mayor, siendo que Gohan era el que observaba serio al Androide recién llegado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy malvada?-

-Bueno, en primer lugar apareces después que tres de los Androides iniciales han sido derrotados y segundo, no mataste a Tsunade o a Karin-chan o a Hinata-chan, en pocas palabras, no has matado a nadie, aun teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo, a eso se suma que solo dejas inconscientes o fuera de combate a los que has atacado sin lastimarlos tanto, por lo que existen dos posibilidades: Solo me quieres matar a mi o aun y a pesar de ser una Androide tienes sentimientos-

La oji azul volvió a fruncir el ceño, en claro y evidente enojo, le molestaba tener que recordar que en efecto, tenia sentimientos, sobre todo uno y muy fuerte por quien se supone debía matar, pues era una tortura constante a su persona el tener que hacer esa maldita tarea.

-Al parecer aun te falta mucho que aprender, Son Gokú…- le comento la chica, extrañando al Saiyajin.

-¿Perdona?-

Sintió el incremento en el poder de la Androide, cosa que lo hizo ponerse en posición de pelea. -¡Con una mujer no se juega…!- le grito, liberando Ki a la par que el Androide 16 se lanzo al ataque en contra de Gohan el cual reaccionando a tiempo, comenzó a esquivar los ataques de su oponente a la vez que el Son mayor se infundo en aura dorada convirtiéndose así y de golpe en Súper Saiyajin 2.

-¿Solo vas a usar el Súper Saiyajin fase 2?- con una sonrisa confiada la castaña le pregunto, sorprendiéndolo.

-Discúlpame pero, el Súper Saiyajin 3 es muy desgastante, así que es mejor que lo use como último recurso, la ultima vez me costó mucho mantenerlo, así que es mejor así-

 _-"Súper Saiyajin 3… ¿De qué está hablando?"-_ se pregunto en su mente Numero 21, pues de nada le sonaba esa transformación, la chica no podía sentir el Ki en sí, pero gracias a sus sensores si podía sentir energía aun que no de una forma tan eficiente por lo que solo y en su mayoría se basaba en apariencia y en lo que conocía de Gokú y su hijo, que se había separado un poco al reanudarse su lucha en contra de Numero 16.

 _-"Gohan… Aguanta todo lo que puedas, mientras lo haces, yo derrotare a esta mujer, no me importa si su poder es parecido al mío en Súper Saiyajin 3… ¡La derrotare sin importarme que…!"-_ Goku hablaba dentro de su mente, escuchando como la lucha personal de su hijo continuaba un poco alejada a donde él y la Androide 21 se habían quedado.

-¿Listo para morir?- le pregunto ella, quitándose su bata de científica dejando al descubierto su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo a la par que adoptando la misma pose de pelea de Gokú se preparaba para pelear, aquella acción final confundió al guerrero pues no entendía por qué esa mujer conocía su pose de pelea favorita, pues era ni más ni menos que la pose de pelea de la escuela de la tortuga del maestro Roshi.

-¿Como que es que tú…?- lleno de confusión por fin liberaba aquella pregunta, a la vez que sentía como la chica aun liberaba Ki preparada para combatir por fin.

Le miro inexpresiva para después tomar un poco de aire y responder a la pregunta del azabache. -Tú eres yo…-

Sin dudas esa respuesta confundió aun más al guerrero que podía sentir como a cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión se incrementaba, así como la incertidumbre y un extraño y latente "presentimiento familiar", como si ya hubiera visto a esa mujer de largos cabellos castaños con puntas y ojos azules así como con anteojos, pues ni si quiera se había molestado en quitárselos, denotando su exceso de confianza.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Sin mediar una palabra más, la chica se lanzo en contra del Son mayor que reacciono de la misma manera, comenzando una arremetida completamente feroz de esquives y bloqueos.

 **-*¡SUUUUOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

Gokú dio un salto hacia atrás, siendo perseguido aun por la Androide que arremetió con aun más fuerza que antes, pues estaba claro que estaba lejos de usar su máximo poder. Con dificultad, bloqueaba los veloces golpes de la mujer, que a cada paso estaba más cerca de conectarlo, ya que el Súper Saiyajin 2 no era nada para ella y el Son al temer el desgaste tremendo que ya había hecho no quería volver a usar el Súper Saiyajin fase 3 tan rápido.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo debajo de ellos, se partió de súbito ante un fuerte puñetazo de la chica que como era de esperarse, hizo que una nueva y potente estela de polvo se alzara en todo el cielo azul, siendo observada fácilmente a la distancia.

 _-"Demonios, es más fuerte de lo que creí"-_ fue el pensamiento del Son, al ver como la chica le miro una vez que desincrusto su puño de la tierra, para después cargar en contra de su oponente de nuevo, siguiendo una línea de destrucción con su paso y arremetidas fugaces y poderosas.

-¡No corras, Son Gokú…!- entre puñetazos y patadas la Androide le gritaba al Son, el cual al no poder atacar simplemente había sido arrastrado a defenderse del constante castigo. -¡No corraaaaaas!- en un momento predestinado, la mujer de mirada azul, por fin supero la defensa del Saiyajin el cual no se espero el tremendo golpe en su abdomen de forma total.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Abrió sus ojos y boca completamente al sentir casi como aquel puño por poco y le atravesaba el torso. -¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!- un alarido de dolor también dejo soltar el Son, para después elevar débil y de forma forzada la mirada y ver como una gran patada le daba otra vez de lleno en una de sus mejillas. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Salió despedido hacia las rocas cercanas, a la par que la Androide miraba como impactaba en estas sin compasión. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

La destrucción en el campo ya era palpable, notándose grandes columnas de polvo levantarse rápidamente, a la vez que el crujir y quiebre de rocas enteras también se escuchaba con claridad.

21 Miraba con detalle hacia las rocas a las cuales el Son mayor había ido a parar después de aquel par de golpes dados por ella, sonrió, sintiendo que sería muy fácil acabar con el Saiyajin, así que se dijo, "¿Por qué no lo hago sufrir un poco?", Aun que muy en sus adentros dudaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sobre todo por ese maldito, malsano y estúpido sentimiento que la abrumaba a cada rato.

-*cof*cof*cof*- tosiendo y escupiendo un poco de sangre, Goku se miro emerger de entre los escombros, mirando directamente a la chica que le regresaba la mirada para después tanto él como ella desaparecer de la vista en un instante.

 **-*¡POM PAM PUOM BUUM!*-**

Todo el cielo se cubría de destellos y sonidos de impacto, para después notarse como ambos contrincantes reaparecían en medio de la destrucción que los dos estaban generando en el nuevo campo de batalla.

De brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa Jade miraba a Goku, el cual se miraba también sonriente, aun que con un poco de frustración al ver que no le había provocado ningún tipo de daño a la mujer con sus ataques.

-Responde, ¿Tu objetivo es solo matarme o también destruir este mundo?- le preguntaba el Son sin dejar de ver a su adversaria la cual dejo de cruzarse de brazos, pero no borro su sonrisa.

-Este mundo no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es matarte a ti y a tu hijo-

Fue directa con su respues, más no sorprendió al Saiyajin pues ya se esperaba algo así viniendo de un Androide hecho por Maki Gero, sin saber que esa "Androide" era alguien de su pasado.

-Una vez que te mate, podre por fin descansar…- llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, la chica mencionaba, extrañando al guerrero que arqueo una de sus cejas sin entender.

-¿Descansar?- en modo de pregunta respondía, pues no comprendía a que se refería con aquella afirmación.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa…- con voz confiada le hablo la Androide, desapareciendo de nuevo, pues se había movido a una velocidad ultra rápida. -¡Eh!-

Reacciono de nuevo tarde el Son mayor, sintiendo como su contrincante le dio un fuerte codazo en su espalda, elevándolo al cielo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAUUGGH!-

Tan rápido como retrocedió otro nuevo golpe por parte de su enemiga le fue asestado en su pecho, arrojándolo como bala en contra del suelo ya destrozado. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- se escucho salir de la boca del Son antes de impactar.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Un gran cráter se formo por su choque, destrozando arboles y rocas cercanas así como volviendo a levantar grandes cantidades de polvo ante la mirada de la Androide que continuaba en los cielos. _-"No puedo ceder a mis emociones… Debo matarlo… Debo hacerlo si quiero ser libre"-_ pensó la chica para comenzar a descender hasta quedar de pie al filo del cráter creado por la fuerte colisión provocada por el cuerpo de un adolorido Gokú en contra de la tierra.

Dando un salto, Gokú salió de entre las columnas de polvo, para después caer de pie al otro lado del cráter, observando con detalle a la Androide mientras se limpiaba una línea de sangre de la comisura derecha de sus labios.

-Es muy fuerte… Pero no me voy a rendir- dijo para sí mismo, volviendo a ponerse en pose de pelea para continuar la contienda ante una mujer que no tenía ni un mísero rasguño, a la vez que el ya se le notaban de nuevo mas heridas y lesiones por su rostro, brazos y abdomen.

-Como veo quieres más…- por fin tocando el suelo de nuevo, Jade se preparo para reanudar la paliza que le estaba dando a Gokú, pero este sin importar que, no se rendiría, claro que no lo haría.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-

Tras ese breve pero intenso grito, Gokú se lanzo en contra de la Androide Numero 21 la cual sin temor a nada le espero.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

* * *

Gohan por su parte continuaba su lucha en contra del aguerrido Androide 16, que a pesar de estar un poco en desventaja también podía continuar dándole pelea al joven Son gracias a su energía ilimitada.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se escucho cuando el cuerpo del Androide colisiono en contra de una ladera de roca, siendo que de inmediato el chico lanzo una gran esfera de poder hacia donde su enemigo había ido a parar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión le siguió aquello, iluminando todo a su paso, a la par que el viento también atacaba por su intensidad.

 **-*¡CRASH!*-**

Una gran roca fue removida por el aun activo Androide, que miro inexpresivo al joven Son que también le regresaba la mirada con sus ojos plata a la par que su cola también plateada brillaba con intensidad, pero dicho brillo de forma misteriosa muy lentamente mermaba, sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

 _-"Debo acabar con esto e ir y ayudar a papá… Puedo sentir como el Ki de esa mujer es muy superior al de mi padre, pero si los dos peleamos le ganaremos, estoy seguro"-_ poniéndose de nueva cuenta en pose de pelea, el chico Son, se preparo para volver a confrontar a 16, que terminaba de salir de entre los escombros, a diferencia de su modelo antiguo, este Androide no necesitaba quitarse los brazos para lanzar ataques de energía, un avance significativo, considerando las limitaciones que tenía el viejo modelo del Androide 16.

 **-*¡PAM POM PUM!*- -*¡PUUUUUUM PAAAAAAM POOOOOOM BUUUUUM TRUUUUUM PUUUUUUM!*-**

De nuevo el campo de batalla se lleno de impactos ensordecedores, cuando ambos adversarios desaparecieron a una velocidad de milisegundos para continuar sus ataques en contra del otro, siendo que dichos impactos se escuchaban a grandes distancias.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Otras locaciones.

Sarutobi ya tenía listo un primer grupo de ninjas listos para ir ayudar a los Son, siendo que en ese preciso momento, Mei, Kushina, Mikoto y Sasuke llegaban al campamento después de que Gokú les pidió, casi exigió que no intervinieran.

Jiraiya por su parte estaba en la aldea ayudando a otro grupo de ninjas a encontrar rezagados y personas perdidas o que se encontraran atrapadas entre los escombros de las zonas destruidas.

Tsunade había gastado su último Chakra en curar a Shizune y a Tonton siendo que ya no podía pelear más reservando Chakra solo y exclusivamente para no perder su forma joven, siendo que hasta estaba siendo ayudada por Hinata y Karin en su andanza hacia las murallas de la aldea, pues a pesar de que Gokú le había dicho con voz de mando que no interviniera, no podía negar que necesitaba saber que ese estúpido, tonto y compasivo Saiyajin estuviera bien, pues cuando lo miraba, miraba a su hermano y su difunto novio, miraba en el ese deseo de proteger, cuidar y ser fuerte para dicho fin. _-"Debes ganar maldito baka"-_ fue el pensamiento de la Hokage caminando adolorida de una de sus piernas apoyándose en los hombros de las dos chicas antes mencionadas y que también estaban muy preocupadas por Gohan. La asistente de la rubia había sido enviada al refugio por esta misma, al principio se negó de forma rotunda y severa pero después de una breve discusión que gano Tsunade, resignada y convencida accedió a ir, pues sin dudas sus habilidades como ninja medico serian muy necesarias para tratar a todos los heridos que aun habían por culpa del ataque de esos llamados "Androides".

Cerca del refugió improvisado, Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Shino y Kiba saltaban de rama en rama, escuchándose con claridad y a pesar de la distancia, los sonidos de impacto que muy presumiblemente dejaban en claro que la lucha continuaba, la pequeña Uzumaki para nada estaba de acuerdo ante la postura que Gokú y Gohan habían adoptado al haberles prohibido inmiscuirse en la lucha, "Maldición la aldea también era de ellos, debían actuar", se repetía con cansancio dentro de su mente hasta que en una rama se detuvo de golpe ante los ojos de los demás que también le siguieron en su acción anterior.

-Oye, ¿Por qué te detienes?- le pregunto Ino, siendo que la Yamanaka era la más cercana a la Uzumaki.

Naruko mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo del bosque, pensando, meditando lo que haría, hasta que volvió alzar sus ojos color mar para ver a los demás chicos y con una expresión completamente seria se dispuso hablar. -Debemos ir ayudar a Gokú-sensei y a Gohan-kun-

Esas palabras por parte de la chica, tomaron por sorpresa a todos, sin excepción, pues de inmediato se reflejo la sorpresa en sus rostros ante lo que habían escuchado.

-¡¿Estas bromeando, verdad?! Ya viste lo que nos paso cuando intervinimos para ayudar al chico mono, casi nos matan- Kiba fue el primero en responder, con clara exclamación en su voz.

-Naruko, puedo saber cómo te sientes, yo también estoy preocupada por Gohan-kun y Gokú-sensei, pero…- tomándola de su hombro izquierdo, la otra rubia de mirada celeste se disponía a responder a lo que la Uzumaki había dicho. -No somos nada ante ellos… De no ser por que Gohan-kun nos salvo, estaríamos muertos como bien dice Kiba-

Naruko retiro de forma grosera la mano de Ino de su hombro, sobre saltando a la otra rubia que se separo de esta confundida, para después mirar como la oji azul volteo a verle molesta, exaltándola aun más. -¿Entonces nos vamos a esconder…?- le pregunto, dejándola en lo que cavia extremadamente sorprendida. -¡¿Vamos a esperar a que maten a Gokú-sensei y a Gohan-kun?! ¡No me importa que tan poderosa sea esa mujer, yo soy Naruko Uzumaki y no me voy a rendir, de verás…!-

Los demás chicos estaban completamente impresionados por las palabras de la rubia Uzumaki que aun miraba con molestia a Ino. -Gokú-sensei siempre me ha dicho que luche por mi sueño, que nunca deje de intentarlo, que algún día él y Gohan-kun estarán mirándome mientras me nombran Hokage… ¡Quiero que ese día llegue! Pero, si me voy a esconder, si voy a dejar que Gohan-kun o Gokú-sensei mueran, preferiría que nunca, sin importarme mi esfuerzo me nombren Hokage… ¿Cómo puedo ser Hokage si no puedo salvar a mis seres queridos…?- voltio a ver el suelo del bosque, siendo mirada a la vez por los demás, que estaban sorprendidos y sin palabras ante lo que la rubia Uzumaki les había dicho. -¡Es por eso que mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage, para poder proteger a todos, justo y como a hora Gohan-kun y Gokú-sensei lo están haciendo…! Es gracioso…- sonrió un poco a la par que también soltaba una débil y casi imperceptible risa frustrada. -Gokú-sensei no quiere ser Hokage, pero está empeñado en protegernos como si lo fuera… Una vez le pregunte, "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quiere protegernos, pero no quiere ser Hokage…?"-

Los demás solo la escuchaban atentos, hasta que notaron como sus dos zafiros se iluminaron por la aparente respuesta del Son mayor. -Lo que me respondió fue…- recordó con especial emotividad las palabras que Gokú le había dicho.

-[Flash Back]-

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento Naruko descansaba junto a Gokú y Gohan, siendo que este último se había quedado dormido por el cansancio, a la vez que Naruko reía al ver al chico hibrido dormir.

-Al parecer me excedí en el entrenamiento jeje- reía el Son mayor, notando como la Uzumaki molestaba a su hijo, el cual dormitaba recargado al tronco del árbol en donde ellos también estaban.

-Gokú-sensei…- le llamo la chica, haciendo que el Son dejara de ver a su hijo para notar como la rubia se sentaba a su lado. -¿Qué pasa, Naruko-chan?-

-Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no quiere ser Hokage?- fue directa, haciendo que el Son esbozara una sonrisa torpe y un poco nerviosa.

-jeje Lo que pasa es que yo no sirvo para estar frente a una mesa y estar revisando y revisando papeles… Yo soy más de entrenar jajaja- riendo completamente Gokú miro el cielo del atardecer que ya hacía en el campo de entrenamiento todo lleno de cráteres y destrucción, pues dicho entrenamiento había sido movido, al menos para él y Gohan, siendo que Naruko solo entreno su dominio en el Rasengan y un poco de artes marciales impuestas por el Saiyajin mayor.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué insiste en cuidarnos a pesar de no querer ser Hokage?- curiosa como era, la Uzumaki menor formulo otra pregunta, a hora así confundiendo al Saiyajin que dejo de ver el cielo para observar con detalle a la rubia que le había vuelto a preguntar.

-¿Y desde cuando necesito ser Hokage para proteger a mis seres queridos…?- esa contra pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pues no sabía cómo responderla.

-Naruko-chan… Desde que era muy pequeño yo solo quería hacerme fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder pelear contra los más fuertes y proteger a mi abuelito… Pero, el murió y después conocí a Bulma, una amiga mía de la tierra, juntos emprendimos la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y por supuesto entrenar con el maestro Roshi y participar en los torneos de artes marciales, en donde también conocí a Krilin, Yamcha, Chaos, Ten-Shi-Han, a Piccolo, Oolong, el maestro Karin, Mr. Popo, Kami-sama, Milk, Ox Satán y a muchos, muchos más amigos…-

Naruko escuchaba con completa y dedicada atención lo que el Saiyajin mayor le contaba con una tenue y reconfortante sonrisa. -Conforme pasaba el tiempo y me enfrentaba a más enemigos, me di cuenta que no solo mi deseo de ser fuerte era lo que me impulsaba, si no también mis amigos, mi familia o bueno, cuando la tuve completa… Hasta que llegamos a este momento, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan y recientemente Mei-chan además de ti y Sasuke por no decir que Gohan, me han dado una nueva meta…- mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica, poso una de sus manos sobre su cabellera suave y rubia, haciendo que esta se apenara un poco por el trato tan "infantil" que él Son le había comenzado a dar. -Debo ser fuerte por ustedes, por este mundo, por ese bebé que viene, hace mucho que crecí, ya no hay tiempo para ser un inmaduro que se guía solo por su deseo de pelea, debo entrenar, debo fortalecerme para cuidar a mi nueva familia y a mi nuevo mundo, ese es mi nuevo deseo…-

-Pero, ¿Qué dice? Mi mamá casi siempre lo regaña por las bobadas que hace- queriendo reír Naruko comentaba, a la par que hizo también reír al Son.

-Bueno, supongo que mi faceta infantil nunca se ira jajaja, pero… Me alegra saber que cuando la cosa se ponga fea, mi yo serio siempre estará y no se tomara nada a la ligera, seré un tonto o un bobo, pero… No soy un estúpido que solo piensa en pelear por que si, lo reconozco me encanta hacerlo, pero cuando la situación lo amerita debo ser serio y decisivo, soy Son Gokú, el Saiyajin que llego al mundo shinobi para protegerlo junto con su hijo. Naruko-chan si tienes un sueño lucha por el, pelea por el, pero no solo lo hagas por que esa sea tu determinación, hazlo pensando en los demás, pues eso es lo que realmente te va a dar fuerzas, ya lo veras… Confió en que te convertirás, en una gran Hokage-

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Llorando, Naruko observaba a los demás, pero esta no tenía un semblante triste, no, todo lo contrario, tenía un rostro completamente retador, agresivo, sonriente, el cual también les estaba enfundando determinación a los demás. -No me interesa si nuestro poder no rivaliza con el de esa mujer o el de ese ogro que estaba peleando contra Gohan-kun, voy ayudar como pueda- fue cuando giro todo su cuerpo hacia la dirección en la cual la destrucción y las batallas continuaban, siendo que detrás de ellos, el equipo de Gai también se presentaba, pero sin su maestro, el cual estaba ayudando en el campamento improvisado a las afueras de la aldea.

-¡Chicos!- Sakura fue la primera en verlos, siendo que Naruko ni si quiera se molesto en girar para observarles.

-Piensas ir ayudar a Gohan-san y a Gokú-sensei, ¿Verdad?- Lee preguntaba con una sonrisa, pues ya presentía la respuesta de la Uzumaki que les daba la espalda.

-¡Yo no sé ellos, pero yo sí!- fue la respuesta de la chica, que limpiando sus ojos comenzó a saltar hacia la dirección de la batalla de los Son.

 _-"Esta chica… ¿Cuándo va a cambiar…? Pero debo admitirlo, tiene coraje como una loba"-_ Kiba miro Akamaru que ladro un poco en asentimiento, así como al resto, que también asintieron estando de acuerdo en no dejar sola a esa impulsiva y explosiva rubia.

Chocando uno de sus puños con una de sus palmas, Rock Lee también emprendió su "persecución". -Llego la hora de que ponga a prueba lo que Gokú-sensei me ha enseñado… ¡No me voy a rendir! ¡Nos necesitan!- gritaba el chico de verde, saltando velozmente detrás de Naruko.

-¡Lee, espera!-

Tanto Neji como Tenten también empezaron a perseguir a su compañero de equipo, el cual solo voltio a verles con un pulgar arriba y la característica sonrisa de Gai, su maestro y sensei.

-¡Vamos!-

En una especie de orden, Ino les dijo a los demás chicos que habían estado acompañando a Naruko, la cual como anteriormente ya se había dicho ya les llevaba un poco de ventaja así que sin perder más tiempo también emprendieron su marcha hacia donde la pelea de los Son en contra de los Androides se desarrollaba sin descanso.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Batalla Gohan vs 16.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡BOM BOM BOM BOM! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM…!*-**

Grandes explosiones se manifestaban en toda la área de la batalla entre el joven semi-Saiyajin y el Androide 16 el cual ágilmente esquivaba todas las ráfagas de energía que el chico le lanzaba sin parar.

-¡Toma estoooo…!- en un nuevo grito el chico cargo su ataque personal el cual le fue enseñado por Piccolo, el Masenko.

 _ **-¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

La potente ráfaga de energía choco con todo en contra del suelo, provocando una inmensa explosión, producto de la liberación de energía, obligando al Androide escapar lo antes posible para no quedar atrapado en el radio de explosión.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Numero 16!- 21 que se cubría sus ojos ante la gran ventisca desatada por la explosión anterior grito el "nombre" del Androide de cabellera anaranjada, siendo que Gokú también se tapaba los ojos ante las fuertes ráfagas que alcanzaban todo a su alrededor.

-Gohan…- pronuncio con un poco de preocupación el Saiyajin mayor.

La luz producto de la liberación de poder no dejaba ver muy bien lo que pasaba, siendo que Gohan aun en el aire buscaba al Androide, pues bien sabia que ese ataque no le había asestado en lo más mínimo.

 **-*¡TRAAAAP!*-**

Se escucho cuando Gohan hábilmente bloqueo una patada dada por 16 desde su espalda, poniendo uno de sus brazos en el bloqueo, así como comenzar de nuevo un intercambio furioso de ataques por parte de los dos, mientras, la explosión continuaba brillando y liberando fuertes vientos huracanados.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

En el cielo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

En los túmulos de roca y pequeñas montañas cercanas.

 **-*¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!*-**

En el suelo, solo figuras distorsionadas se miraban saltar de un lado a otro por todos lados, chocando entre sí sin desistir en sus ataques, para después mirarse como ambas figuras se aclaraban dejando ver cómo eran Gohan y Numero 16 que continuaban su pelea sin compasión.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Un fuerte derechazo hizo volar al Androide en contra de más rocas, destrozándolas en el proceso de choque.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

A la par que Gohan sin dejarlo descansar en lo más mínimo y dando una gran zancada le alcanzo entre el polvo levantado y las grietas que se habían creado, comenzando la liberación de más golpes por parte de los dos adversarios.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡SUAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

La roca en donde peleaban no soporto las grandes arremetidas del joven Son, siendo que el Androide salió despedido fuera de la roca destrozándola en el proceso, a la vez que tan veloz como siempre Gohan también salió de esta posándose justo en frente de este que con sus ojos semi cerrados noto la presencia de su enemigo en frente de él durante su "vuelo involuntario" fruto de los fuertes golpes que el chico Son le había propinado.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una patada certera justo en medio del abdomen de 16 lo hizo impactar con aun mayor fuerza que antes en contra del suelo, quedando completamente incrustado en este a la vez que se enterraba de golpe por la fuerte arremetida.

Por su parte la Androide 21 al ver esto, se puso furiosa, pues claramente se notaba el cariño que le tenía a ese Androide. -¡Maldito!-

Gokú al ver que la chica iba a intervenir en el combate de su hijo se le puso en frente, compartiendo de nuevo golpes tras golpes imposibilitando que esta ayudara a su compañero Androide que se estaba mirando superado ya por Gohan y su abrumador poder despertado.

-¡Quítate…. Son Gokú!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Le dio un nuevo golpe la chica, haciendo que el Saiyajin pusiera sus brazos en equis recibiendo el golpe que lo hizo retroceder un poco. -¡Tu pelea es contra mí!- fue la respuesta del Son, cosa que la puso muchísimo más molesta que antes.

-¡Te dije que te quitaraaaaaaaas!- despidió una gran cantidad de Ki, superando por mucho el Súper Saiyajin 2 del Son mayor que se miro abrumado ante la fuerte patada en el rostro que la chica de mirada azul y anteojos le dio de improviso.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAGH!- grito el Son dirigiéndose con ferocidad en contra de varias rocas que estaban por la trayectoria de repulsión que adopto ante el fuerte golpe en su rostro.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!- volvió a soltar otro fuerte grito escupiendo sangre por su boca, pues esa arremetida había sido rotunda.

El Androide lanzaba chispas por doquier, sus mecanismos habían sido destrozados por Gohan el cual caminaba hacia él a paso lento, pues estaba claro que lo que pasaría a continuación seria el desenlace del combate que habían estado entablando desde la aldea. -Antes de morir… Prométanme que no la mataran- con su mirada agachada pedía 16 a un Gohan inexpresivo y que ya había llegado junto al Androide que ya se resignaba ante su derrota. -Ella… Ella no ha matado a nadie…- al parecer estaba pidiendo clemencia para 21, a lo que Gohan procedió a responder.

-Eso ya será decisión de mi padre…- fue la respuesta del joven, haciendo que el Androide que se miraba como descargas eléctricas producto de cortocircuitos internos elevara su mirada, con una sonrisa débil en su rostro.

-Ya veo… En ese caso no me preocupare-

Gohan extendió una de sus manos hacia Numero 16 que ya se encontraba resignado a morir de nuevo a manos del chico que en su día había salvado el mundo de Cell y de lo cual el mismo había sido participe tanto directamente como indirecta con su sacrificio pasado.

Pero antes de que el joven Saiyajin cargara una esfera de poder para acabar con el Androide que ya estaba fuera de combate, 21 apareció en las espaldas del chico de mirada plateada haciéndolo girarse completamente encontrándose con el puño lleno de sangre de la chica, sangre que era de su padre.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGH!- soltó aquel quejido de dolor el chico para después también abrir su boca por completo así como que pareciera que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas por el nuevo y despiadado golpe en su estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

 **-*PUUUUUUUUUUM*-** -¡AAAAAAGH! ¡AAAAAGH! **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-** -¡UUUUUGH!-

Cayo de rodillas llevándose sus dos manos hacia su estomago así como empezando a toser frenético por los golpes que la Androide castaña le había dado con toda cizaña. -*cof*cof*cof*cof*-

-Pensaba primero matar a tu padre, pero creo que primero morirás tú…- miro al Androide Numero 16 que también con sorpresa le regresaba la mirada. -Numero 16, tú ya no puedes pelear, toda tu armazón interna está destrozada, déjamelo a mí- fue la respuesta de la chica, para después tomar del cabello al chico Son haciéndolo quejarse al sentir como sus cabellos dorados eran jalados con vehemencia. -Tú… Tú estas ena…- quiso decir el chico, pero Jade no lo terminar dejo plantándole otro nuevo golpe en su estomago.

 **-*¡CRUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!-

-¡Cállate!- le exigió la chica, haciendo que en efecto el chico dejara de forcejear y hablar tras el nuevo y fuerte golpe.

-*cof*cof*cof*- tosiendo sangre lleno la ropa de la chica, cosa que obviamente no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-Como… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llenarme de sangre?!- le grito al rostro, siendo que a la distancia Gokú salía de entre los escombros en su estado base, había sido ampliamente superado por su rival.

-Es un demonio… No me explico por qué una chica como ella es extremadamente poderosa, bueno es obvio que así es por qué es una Androide, creo que no tengo opción, usare de nuevo el Súper Saiyajin 3 todo lo que pueda- con dificultad se levanto del suelo, para después volver a caer observando como 21 arrojaba a Gohan en contra del suelo, para girar su mirada hacia donde el mismo estaba.

-Como veo aun no te rindes Son Goku…- levito un poco volando hacia donde estaba el Son mayor jadeando con fuerza, completamente agotado, aun que no rendido.

-jejeje…- comenzó a reír el Saiyajin, cosa que desconcertó a su enemiga. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Tú forma de ser…-

-Mi… ¿Mi forma de ser?- confundida volvía a preguntar, mirando como Gokú se levantaba completamente y se tambaleaba delante de ella.

-Los dos últimos golpes que me diste, realmente los diste con fuerza, mientras el resto solo eran "blandos" quieres lastimarme pero a la vez siento que no es así, además, como veo Gohan si te hizo enojar, Numero 16 debe ser muy importante para ti ya que te enfureciste al ver que estaba a punto de ser destruido-

Frunció el ceño, para después darle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, cosa que lo volvió a mandar al suelo, pero sin perder su sonrisa. -Si quieres que te mate primero, ¡Sera un gran gusto hacerlo!- extendió su mano derecha frente al caído Son que no dejaba de sonreír cosa que la incordiaba pero lentamente fue perdiendo su enojo, a la par que su mano extendida y lista para matar empezó a temblar, pues muy dentro de ella no quería matarlo, no quería pero debía. _-"Vamos, mátalo… ¿Por qué tiemblas Jade? Solo matándolo podrás dejar de quererlo, vamos mátalo"-_ se decía de forma interna, intentando hacer que su decisión no "flaqueara" pero mientras ella tenía ese debate interno algo le distrajo.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

En eso se escucho como una esfera de poder fue lanzada, haciendo girar a la Androide notando como esta se dirigía hacia 16 y Gohan que estaba cerca de este, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver aquella esfera ante la mirada también perpleja del Androide que no se esperaba el ataque ajeno, mientras, Gohan como pudo aun adolorido salto un poco lejos de 16 para no quedar atrapado en la explosión.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM!*-**

-Numero diesiseeeeeeeeeeis…!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, a la par que sin importarle Gokú corrió tan rapido como pudo hacia donde este estaba pero fue tarde, la explosión lo borro completamente de la vista de la Androide. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DIESISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIS!- volvió a gritar a la vez que sus ojos se humedecieron y se inundaron de lágrimas, se dejo caer rendida sobre la tierra fracturada notando como la luz de la explosión lentamente dejaba de producirse, siendo que Gokú observo esto en completa sorpresa, pero sin dudas con esto confirmaba que esa Androide si tenía emociones como Numero 17 y 18.

Frente a un tendido Gokú, Maki Gero se presentaba, sonriente, pues al parecer su codiciada venganza por fin sucedería, siendo que Numero 21 estaba en frente del cráter que se había producido después de que la explosión pasara completamente, tomo con sus manos la tierra, llorando sin parar a la par que su rabia interna crecía de manera descontrolada y amenazando con hacer que esta liberara su poder real.

-No seas tan melodramática… Bien sabes que lo podrás reconstruir una vez que volvamos a la tierra. Ya no funcionaba, por eso lo he destruido, a estas alturas solo se había convertido en un pedazo de chatarra con la apariencia de tu hermano, es mejor así- comento Maki para después ver a Goku que estaba tirado en el suelo. -Pero primero, mi venganza debe ser cumplida- volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa socarrona el doctor hecho Androide ansiaba acabar con el adolorido Son, a la par que Gohan se levantaba del suelo, mirando el llanto de Jade que también se levantaba, con su cabeza agachada, dándole la espalda a Maki el cual también se la daba a ella. -¿Por qué…?- musito la Androide, sin que Maki le hiciera caso.

-Así que después de tanto tiempo por fin podre acabar contigo, Gokú- comento el doctor, mirando como el Saiyajin también le observaba erguiéndose completamente y con un poco de dificultad.

-Debí imaginarme que alguien como usted estaría detrás de todo esto…- con molestia en su voz, Gokú le respondió haciendo reír aun mas al doctor.

-jajaja No te preocupes, tu dolor acabara pronto, después de matarte, matare a tu nueva familia, a tus mujeres y a tus hijos- eso sobre salto al Son, pues no sabía cómo rayos Gero se había enterado de que tenía una nueva familia y no solo a Gohan.

A paso lento, 21 se acercaba a Maki, con su cabeza agachada y aun llorando, Gohan notaba al igual que Gokú la sed vengativa que la chica de cabellera castaña desprendía.

 _-"Gohan… Algo me dice que esta pelea apenas comienza"-_ a través de su telepatía Gokú le comunico a su hijo que asintió en acuerdo, pero aun manteniendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro por los varios golpes que había recibido en su estomago.

-¿Por qué…?- volvió a repetir, ya estaba detrás de Maki que giro su cabeza para ver a su cabizbaja hija.

-¿Eh…? Deberías alegrarte, gracias a tu poder podremos vengarnos de este maldito, recuerda que el mato a tu hermano…- le comento observando a la chica que lentamente alzo su mirada mirándose como las lagrimas furiosas recorrían sus mejillas y sus ojos expresaban una locura nunca antes vista. -¿21?-

 _-[OST "Super" Recomendado: The Final Death Match- DBS /watch?v=SR0A-OLVaig.]-_

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Tanto Goku, como Gohan abrieron completamente sus ojos ante lo que miraban, siendo que una mano feroz atravesó el mismo lugar de Maki que en antaño fue atravesado por el Androide Numero 17, antes de matar al doctor en frente de los guerreros Z en el pasado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- soltó un sonoro grito Maki Gero, sintiendo como su hija lo miraba completamente fuera de sí por su coraje.

-¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! ¿¡Por qué me convertiste en este monstruo…?!- apretando su dentadura, volvió atacar el torso de su reconstruido padre, para después arrancar de tajo la unidad de poder infinito que ella misma le había instalado, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a Gokú que dio varios pasos hacia atrás completamente conmocionado por lo que había hecho la hija del doctor.

-Co… Co… Mo… ¿Cómo te atreves a…?- con dificultad y fallando todo su cuerpo robótico, Gero intentaba ver a su hija la cual apretó hasta destrozar por completo la unidad de poder. -Eres… Eres una traidora… ¡Una traidora!- termino de caer completamente al suelo, para después sentir y ver como los tacones de la Androide se miraban a un lado de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, padre… Si tanto querías que lo matara, lo matare, pero también…- elevo su pierna derecha amenazando con aplastar la cabeza de Gero. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUCK! ¡PUUUUSH!*-**

-¡EEEH!- tanto Goku como Gohan soltaron aquella gran exclamación al ver como en efecto el pasado se volvía a presentar frente a ellos, quedando atónitos, pues lo que miraban era sencillamente horrendo.

-¡Te matare a ti! Como me mataste a mí…-

Termino de decir la Androide para después enfundarse en un aura blanquecina con toques morados. -¡Lo matareeeeeeeeeee…!- grandes marejadas de viento se manifestaron de súbito y de forma completamente feroz, haciendo que todo tronco o roca cercana se miraran completamente arrastradas por el repentino y mortífero aumento de Ki de la Androide, cosa que tomo completamente por sorpresa tanto a Gokú como a Gohan.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Su Ki se incremento de golpe, partiendo el suelo y haciendo temblar todo a la vez que Gokú de un salto se alejo de la colérica chica, siendo que sus sentidos y los de su hijo estaban siendo atacados al sentir el abrumador poder que esta despedía en su ataque de rabia. _-"Esto es malo, su Ki se incrementa a un ritmo monstruoso… ¿Así que este es su verdadero poder?"-_ se preguntaba Gokú sin dejar de ver como la chica aun llorando elevaba sin descanso su Ki.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- ese nuevo grito emergió de la garganta de 21 siendo mirada completamente por los dos Son.

-Ya no dudare, lo matare… ¡LO MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** aun llorando el viento desenfrenado la rodeaba, siendo que destellos y descargas eléctricas furiosas recorrían su cuerpo por completo, observando con ira directamente a Goku pero también a Gohan, los cuales gracias al breve tiempo que había transcurrido por los repentinos sucesos habían logrado recuperar un poco de fuerzas. -Espero estén listos, pues a hora la verdadera pelea comienza, Son Gokú...-

Por su parte Naruko que aun saltaba encabezando a los chicos también fue atacada por aquel Ki monstruoso, tanto así que se detuvo por un breve instante confundiendo a los demás.

En el campamento las cosas no iban mejor, pues tanto Kushina como Mikoto y Sasuke también habían sentido ese aumento masivo en el poder del "adversario" de Goku y su hijo.

 _-"Este Ki es muy superior al de Gokú-kun o el de Gohan-kun_ "- Kushina hablaba consigo misma dentro de su mente mirando entre los arboles hacia la dirección en la cual los dos Saiyajin continuaban peleando.

El fulgor en el cielo se podía ver desde la aldea en donde Tsunade aun siendo ayudada por Karin e Hinata por fin alcanzaba la muralla este de Konoha.

-¿Estás bien, Karin-san?- Hinata le pregunto a la pelirroja Uzumaki que se había puesto un poco nerviosa al sentir el gran poder en aquella dirección cerca de los también grandes poderes de Gohan y Goku. -S-si estoy bien- con nerviosismo respondió, cosa que no tranquilizo para nada a la Hyuga y a la Hokage rubia.

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _El Androide Numero 16 a muerto, Gokú y Gohan han sido sorprendidos por el doctor Maki Gero que al parecer era el responsable de lo que está pasando, mas la Androide 21 lo ha traicionado y matado en frente de los dos Saiyajin, a hora la verdadera batalla está por empezar, ¿A caso el poder de la Androide final es tan monstruoso como Goku dice? Eso solo lo sabremos cuando la batalla final, ¡Comience!_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡Gohan corre!- [Denotando una alarma impropia del Son mayor, Gohan fue alertado tarde, pues cuando menos quiso sintió como alguien le dio un despiadado gancho directamente en su estomago.] **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Muereeeeeee Son Gokú!- [completamente fuera de sí por el enojo, la Androide Numero 21 se echo encima del Saiyajin que no pudiendo evitarlo se transformo por fin el Súper Saiyajin 3, pero de poco le sirvió.] **-*¡PUUUUUM PAAAAAAM POOOOOOM! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas…?- [Un poco más calmada, Jade le preguntaba al guerrero Saiyajin, el cual estaba completamente desconcertado por lo que esta acaba de preguntarle.] -¡¿Ja-Jade-chan?!- -¡No me digas así!-

-¡¿Q-Qué están haciendo aquí?!- [completamente sorprendido, Gokú observaba como delante de él una gran "barrera" de ninjas se presentaba, en un intento burdo e inútil de defenderlo de la Androide Numero 21.] -Nunca voy a dejar a mi futuro esposo solo- [Kushina y Mei también se presentaban frente al Son, el cual claramente ya sufría el desgaste de la batalla.]

 _ **-¡KAMEEE…! ¡HAMEEE…! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ [un KameHameHa conjunto entre padre e hijo dio de lleno tanto por la derecha como por la izquierda de la Androide la cual confiada había decidido aceptar dicho ataque.] -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SON GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!*-**

-¿Amas tanto a este mundo…?- [Jade retirándose sus anteojos los apretó por completo destrozándolos con fuerza, notándose claros rasguños y raspaduras por su cuerpo.] -¡Bien, a hora destruirás lo que tanto quieres!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Jema perdida". [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡Jade!- [Colérico Gokú grito al ver como Jiraiya caía con una profusa herida en uno de sus hombros.] _**-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_ **-*¡PUUUM!*-** _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_ [Una enorme sombra se presento en la devastación del terreno, ante la sonrisa de la Androide y el terror de los ninjas quienes miraban.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	56. Capitulo 55: Gema perdida

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Hola compañero, te agradezco tus palabras de la forma más sincera posible, de verdad que gracias por todo, a hora pasando a tu comentario, bueno hago lo que puedo con eso de "sorprender" jeje que bueno que sea así, nos estamos leyendo amigo y espero disfrutes de este cap también. Adiós._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Bueno, perdóname por la muerte de Numero 16, pero es que necesitaba un detonante para que Numero 21 o Jade quisiera matar a Gokú al sentir que lo había perdido todo, pues la batalla decisiva cada vez más esta próxima a suceder. En lo personal me gustan igual tanto el Migatte como el SSJ4, no se diga un Súper Saiyajin 4 con la apariencia del Migatte, supremo pero ya seria exagerar mucho jeje, en cuanto a Jade, bueno toda su vida vivió hostigada por el odio, fue obligada a transformarse en algo que no quería y para colmo van y le destruyen el único recuerdo de su hermano pero no solo de forma "superficial" ya sabrás lo que lo digo, en todo caso gracias por el apoyo amigo, no te preocupes un buen final se cierne sobre nosotros. Hasta pronto amigo._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Gracias de todo corazón por dedicarme ese comentario sobre la epicidad de los capítulos jeje, de verdad que gracias jeje… Espero seguir provocándote emociones a tope, emociones que te hagan decir, "épico" pues de verdad me esfuerzo. Cuídate amigo y otra vez: Gracias infinitas._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto camarada jejeje en cuanto a Número 16 y Jade, bueno basándome en que supuestamente Numero 16 encarna en apariencia al hijo de Maki, bueno aquí se cambio eso, dejándolo con el hermano mayor de Jade, siendo esta la hija menor y la menos "conocida" de los hijos del siniestro doctor, ciertamente la chica ya pensaba en vengarse de su padre, pero al ver como destruyo su único recuerdo de su tan amado y queridísimo hermano, estallo, estallo y ya viste como termino jeje. Ojala siga leyéndote amigo, cuídate y hasta pronto._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Gracias por pasarte y comentar compañero, se te aprecia completamente. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Un gusto Sargento, bueno si, pobre 16 pero, Maki cometió su error más grande provocar a su hija, pues la jugada le salió completamente mal al parecer jeje a hora lo malo es que esta ya no tiene tantas dudas y va a querer hacer sufrir al Son antes de matarlo, pues quiere que casi le suplique que lo haga que lo mate, aun que no será tan fácil doblegarlo como bien se sabe, en cuanto a su poder, solo a liberado un poco más allá del SSJ3 de Goku, pues todo su poder se esta reservando para la pelea final y por si te lo preguntabas por razones de coherencia y obvias razones el estado Majin de la Androide no estará presente, al menos en esta temporada. Te agradezco tu comentario, así como el mero hecho de leer amigo, gracias y éxitos._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Si he pensado en meter a Gohan a los ambu, pero de momento tal vez no, ya que la temporada esta próxima a terminar por lo que ese movimiento lo reservare para la segunda temporada, espero lo comprendas y también espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _It fills me with joy to know that you liked the last chapter my friend, hopefully this one will be of your pleasure as well as that I also hope to read your impression about what is coming._ _Best regards and thanks again._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Well, the truth is that yes, 21 has become a real threat when it is furious, let's hope to see what Goku does to be able to defeat her or at least persuade her to leave all her hatred aside. You are grateful for the support and interest friend, I hope it remains that way._ _Take care and greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks mate, I hope you continue enjoying the story._ _Until next time._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Hello friend, it is good to continue reading, hopefully this chapter you like it or more to the previous one, from heart I thank you all that even if you do not believe it, you have done for me and this story._ _See you._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno, Maki solo puede morir de una forma: Una forma humillante y cruel si cabe jajaja pero bueno, 16 murió por que necesitaba un detonante, justo igual que cuando sirvió para que Gohan despertara el SSJ2. Ojala lo entiendas amigo, se te agradecen tus palabras y el que leas cada vez que se publica un nuevo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo amigo y de nueva cuenta, te saludo y te doy las gracias. Adiós._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Claro amigo, no me molesta que me corrijan, de hecho cometí el error por que el corrector no me marcaba nada xD además de que no hice la labor de ver si era con J o G, pero se agradece el que me indiquen los fallos pues todos los cometemos, además, me alegra leerte de vuelta, pensé que ya no te interesaba la historia pero a hora estoy mas tranqui jejeje. Saludos juanan cuídate y de nuevo gracias tanto por leer, comentar y corregirme jeje._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Que se calme o si no el SSJ4 se la va a "justiciar", bueno supongo que calmada o no, Goku le va a dar su merecido como tú y yo sabemos xD, Saludos amigo y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por tu "observación" claro si lo es jeje Numero 21 es compleja pues cuando está molesta es completamente distinta a como se comportara por lo general, más calmada, un poco tímida pero sobre todo muy romántica con Goku, solo que a hora lo quiere crucificar sin tener la culpa de nada. Nos leemos luego compañero, te vuelvo agradecer todo. Adiós y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Espero que el siguiente capitulo también se te haga así, entretenido jeje. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Darktormenta-**_ _No sé si antes había comentado amigo, pero en caso de que no se bienvenido a esta historia, ojala haya sido de tu agrado hasta a hora, respondiéndote a la pregunta que me haces, de que si acabando esta temporada luego, luego comenzare a subir la segunda bueno, si y no, a que me refiero, básicamente a que en efecto, comenzare a trabajar en la segunda temporada pero no la subiré de inmediato, pues primero también terminare mi fic en donde Gohan es el protagonista, espero lo comprendas pues quiero centrarme completamente en una historia para posteriormente estar libre para la otra o al menos avanzarla lo más que pueda. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, gracias por tus impresiones. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 64 al_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El verdadero poder de Jade está lejos de ser liberado-_

 _-Gokú y Gohan realizaran un último ataque con todas sus fuerzas ante la confianza de la Androide-_

 _-El uso de las ocho puertas internas supone la muerte de quienes lo hacen-_

 _-Jiraiya sufre por "equivocación" la ira de Numero 21-_

 _-Al entrar en la transformación de Ozaru, Goku o Gohan pierden todo control de sus acciones-_

 _-El rayo laser generador de ondas Blutz de Jade está equipado en una pequeña pulsera de mano-_

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

 **Capitulo 55: Gema perdida.**

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Waltz of Wind and Fire - NS /watch?v=qx5uv0vcQIw &t=64s.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- un gran y arrebatador grito de la Androide se escuchaba con claridad a la distancia, lagrimas se miraban recorrer sus mejillas a la par que el suelo se partió completamente, se desgarraba al sentirse el gran y despiadado incremento de poder que había alcanzado tras haber despertado su ira, su rabia, su coraje en contra de quien fue su padre, pues el cuerpo metálico y que ella misma reconstruyo estaba a su lado, completamente destruido, Gokú y Gohan se cubrían sus ojos ante la gran ventisca que se desato con aquella acción de la chica de largo cabello castaño con toques rojizos y anaranjados.

-¡Su Ki…! ¡Está aumentando demasiado…! ¡Es completamente distinta a Cell! ¡Es…! ¡Es Muchas veces más poderosa!-

Ese comentario salía de boca de Gokú, que como podía intentaba aguantar las ráfagas de viento que se habían formado en torno a la mujer que no dejaba de gritar y despedir Ki, sencillamente estaba furiosa, furiosa por que habían matado al único recuerdo de su hermano y toda, absolutamente toda la información de las memorias se perdió con él, así que de nada serviría reconstruirlo, las memorias del 16 original se habían perdido para siempre y por culpa de Maki, ya que ese sería su último y gran error.

Gohan retrocedió un poco al no soportar el fuerte viento que se había desatado, rayos estaba despidiendo demasiado Ki, tanto que arrancaba y destrozaba los arboles y rocas cercanas.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Gohan!-

Cerca del lugar, Naruko y compañía ya casi llegaban, después de que la chica rubia se había detenido al sentir aquel monstruoso incremento de poder cerca de donde podía sentir las presencias de Gokú y Gohan.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- el implacable y feroz viento también los alcanzo de repente, haciendo que descendieran de inmediato de los árboles y se ocultaran detrás de los troncos gruesos para no salir despedidos por las fuertes ráfagas que se desataron de la nada.

La unidad de ninjas de Sarutobi en donde también ya iban Kushina y Mei justo y como los chicos se vieron alcanzados por el viento, haciendo que se les imposibilitara continuar.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Muro de fango!-**_

Exclamaba el tercero levantando una gran barrera de roca y lodo para proteger a sus ninjas de las inclemencias que se desataron de la nada. -¡Es justo como cuando Gokú se transformo en eso llamado Súper Saiyajin 3!- cubriéndose detrás del muro que el Sandaime había creado, Gai comentaba a los demás que asintieron en acuerdo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Grandes cantidades de arboles se destrozaban o eran arrancados del suelo sin mucho que hacer, las rocas que rodeaban la zona de la pelea lentamente se miraban desprendidas y hechas polvo por la fuerte erosión provocada por los vientos huracanados, a la vez que la Androide no dejaba de expulsar Ki. -¡Numero 16…! ¡Papá! ¡Hermano! ¡Son… Son Gokuuuuuuuuuuu!-

De un instante a otro, el viento dejo de mermar, permitiéndoles a Gokú y a Gohan abrir sus ojos de nuevo para ver lo que pasaba, abriéndolos completamente en el proceso, mientras sus bocas también eran víctimas de lo que miraban.

La mirada rígida, llena de llanto y completamente violenta de la Androide 21 se miro alzarse, su cuerpo cubierto por destellos y descargas eléctricas como cual Súper Saiyajin 2 se tratara, pero sin un cambio de pelo o algo parecido.

Miro a Gokú en frente de ella, para después ladear su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha para ver al joven Saiyajin que estaba detrás de ella, los torturaría, tanto que desearan morir y si no podía, siempre estaba esa pulsera con laser integrado que había desarrollado y que en esos momentos ya portaba en su muñeca derecha.

-¡Gohan correeeeee!-

En una especie de alarma, Gokú reacciono, exaltando a su hijo que no se espero lo que a continuación pasaría, pues cuando menos quiso la Androide ya no estaba en el lugar aquel en el cual había liberado aparentemente todo su poder.

-¡Eh!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

-¡GOHAAAAAN!-

Gokú grito desesperado al ver lo que había pasado, pues su hijo volvía a ser víctima de la fuerza devastadora de la chica de ojos azules que en el mismo lugar le planto un nuevo puñetazo, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos y boca aun más de lo que ya estaban, a la par que una gran cantidad de sangre con saliva salía de entre sus labios producto del letal impacto.

-¡Maldicióoooon! Aaaaaaaah…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran liberación de poder por parte de Gokú, hizo voltear a la hora inexpresiva y mortal Jade, la cual de inmediato noto como una gran cabellera dorada y destellos eléctricos se habían presentado en un Gokú con amplia frente y sin cejas.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- con ese grito de guerra, Gokú se lanzo desesperado en contra de la Androide comenzando una autentica pesadilla de batalla, pues ambos desaparecieron de la vista del joven Son que había quedado tendido sobre el suelo, sin aire y volviendo a toser como si se le fueran a salir los mismísimos pulmones. -*cof*cof* Pa… Papá…*cof*cof*-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Purge Goddess - NS /watch?v=-2Cz08Rf5rY.]_

 **-*¡PUUUM PAAAM POOOM!*- -*¡PAAAM PUUUM POOOM!*- -*¡PAAAM POOOM PUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Una pequeña colina cercana fue víctima del tremebundo impacto de Gokú, tras una patada feroz por parte de la Androide que para nada se miraba afectada por el temible Súper Saiyajin 3.

Rápidamente este se levanto del pequeño hundimiento que su caída había provocado, siendo que de inmediato siguió a su oponente por el gran cielo azul despejado a las afueras de la aldea.

 **-*¡TRUUUUCK BUUUUUM PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM BOOOOOM TRAAAAAAAAAAMP TRUUUUUCK!*-**

El choque de codo contra codo. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** de puño contra puño. **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-** y de rodilla contra rodilla no se hacían esperar, para verse como grandes explosiones se manifestaban por todas partes, Gokú sabia el riesgo de usar el Súper Saiyajin 3, pero demonios, si no lo usaba no sería nada contra el gran Ki que sentía de la Androide.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La boca de Gokú se abrió también, cuando sintió un certero y devastador rodillazo en su pecho y abdomen, haciéndolo dolerse completamente, para después sentir como alguien aparecía en su cabeza haciéndolo levantar la mirada con desespero.

-¡Muereeeeeee, Son Gokú!- **-*¡TUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

Grito Jade, plantándole un nuevo golpe en forma de mazo con sus dos manos unidas justo en la frente del guerrero dorado que no pudo evitar no caer como bala perdida en contra de la misma zona en donde anteriormente había caído.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Durante su caída, el Saiyajin gritaba fuente del gran dolor que sintió en su cráneo con el embate anterior.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Una gran cantidad de rocas se destrozaron al chocar el cuerpo del guerrero en contra de la misma colina de antes, seguido de grandes quiebres y rupturas de arboles cercanos a la zona de colisión.

La ventaja de la Androide era inequívoca, observando hacia donde Gokú había caído, esperando ver el momento en el que este volviera al vuelo y por consecuencia a la pelea, no podía sentir el Ki en si al ser una Androide, así que debía confiar en su mirada aguda y en sus sensores que no siempre eran buenos a la hora de detectar la energía.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, Son Gokú… ¡Sal de una maldita vez o destruiré todo!-

Cargo una esfera de poder en su mano derecha, dispuesta arrasar con toda la zona con aquella energía, pero otra esfera le distrajo haciéndola girarse hacia un grito conocido que se había escuchado antes de que el ataque le impactara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Había sido Gohan, que se recupero de aquel gran y rotundo golpe que le había dado la Androide con anterioridad antes de que ella retomara su letal combate contra su padre.

Los chicos por fin miraron esto entre los árboles, pues por fin habían llegado al lugar en donde Gohan y Gokú peleaban con lo que parecía ser el último enemigo y sin embargo era el más temible o en este caso, "La más temible".

-¡Miren! ¡Allá esta Gohan-kun!- Ino les decía a los demás al por fin poder divisar al chico en lo alto del cielo en frente de una gran nube de humo y polvo producto de su ataque de Ki en contra de la Androide.

Por su parte Gokú emergía de entre los escombros, esa mujer era endemoniadamente superior a él e incluso usando el Súper Saiyajin 3 no había gran avance en alcanzarla, sin dudas estaba en otro nivel de poder completamente distinto.

 _-"Rayos… Por primera vez después de lo de Cell, dudo si podre ganar… Pero no debo rendirme, aun no"-_ fue el pensamiento del Son mayor, notando como su hijo flotaba, jadeando, un poco alejado de la nube de humo y polvo que el mismo había generado.

La nube de humo y polvo se fue disipando lentamente ante los ojos del joven Saiyajin, haciéndolo soltar varios sonidos de impresión, pues delante de él, la Androide estaba como si nunca hubiera recibido algún ataque, cosa que le desconcertó completamente, pues no entendía como había sido capaz de soportar un ataque de energía directo.

-¿Es todo el poder del hijo de Son Gokú?- pregunto, para después limpiar el polvo de su hombro derecho y volver a mirar a Gohan, el cual aun estaba incrédulo. -Decepción…- * **stup** *- escupió un poco la chica, flotando se dirigió hacia un estático chico que no sabía por qué de repente no se podía mover, ¿Miedo?, ¿Alguna técnica de parálisis? No lo sabía, solo estaba completamente seguro que no podía mover su cuerpo.

 _-"Mi cuerpo… No… ¡No puedo moverlo!"-_ pensó con claro sentido de alarma, notando como por fin la chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño-cobrizo lo alcanzaba, una suave sonrisa se presento en sus labios, confundiendo al joven Son.

-Sabes, te pareces mucho a tu papá…- le comento, desconcertándolo completamente a la par que acercaba sus labios al oído izquierdo del semi-Saiyajin, haciendo que su parálisis empeorara al sentir el aliento gélido de la chica, era simplemente aterrante sentir cerca tanto poder como nunca antes. -Son igual de…-

 **-*¡FIUU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!-

Un fuerte puñetazo le fue plantado en el rostro al joven Son, el cual se llevo sus dos manos a su nariz pues de verdad sintió que tal vez se le había roto por el tremendo golpe. -¡Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!- - ***POOOOOOOOOOM** *- grito 21 asestando un segundo golpe al rostro del chico, pero a hora en modo de patada la cual lo mando también hacia el suelo en donde su padre aun estaba.

-¡Gohan-kun!- tanto Naruko, como Ino y Sakura gritaron el nombre del muchacho al ver como se estrellaba con fuerza en contra de las rocas cercanas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Grandes estelas y columnas de polvo se alzaron tras el impacto del joven, ante las miradas de los chicos que observaban desde los arboles cercanos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

La Androide los miro de inmediato, no tenía intenciones de matar a esos chicos que eran los mismos de antes, pero si se entrometían en su camino, los castigaría por ser "niños malos".

-¡Veintiunooooooooo…!- la voz jadeante y un poco grave de Gokú se escucho a las espaldas de la chica, la cual sonrió al saber que el Son mayor volvía a la carga después de aquel gran golpe que ella misma le había dado, se giro, conservando su sonrisa fruto de haber golpeado a Gohan el cual aun continuaba entre los escombros del lugar en donde impacto. -Tu pelea es contra mí… Deja a Gohan al margen… Deja este mundo al margen… Yo los protegeré, yo seré tu único oponente- con dificultad y reuniendo fuerzas, el Saiyajin en su fase 3 le hacia una clase de suplica a la Androide que borro su sonrisa al escucharle.

-Eres tal y como te recuerdo…-

El Son no pudo evitar no poner un rostro de desconcierto al escucharla decir aquello, sin dudas se había extrañado completamente.

-¿A caso me conoces…? Quiero decir, ¿Ya me habías visto antes en persona?-

Gokú quiso quitarse esa duda que nació en el al haberla escuchado decir aquellas palabras, a lo que la chica solo suspiro de cansancio, pues al parecer había llegado la hora de la verdad, esto mientras, Naruko y los demás corrían desesperados hacia el lugar en donde Gohan había sido mandado a chocar.

-¿De verdad no me recuerdas, Son Gokú?-

-¿Re-Recordarte?-

Sonrió de nuevo, liberando un poco de Ki envolviendo su cuerpo en aura blanquecina con destellos morados y dorados.

-Soy… Soy esa niña que salvaste hace mucho tiempo atrás… Cuando atacaste el cuartel general de la patrulla roja, soy…- Gokú escucho con atención las palabras de la chica, cosa que lo sorprendió aun más, pues de verdad, todo parecía sacado de un sueño, un sueño extraño y profundo. -Jade Gero- termino de hablar, hundiendo al Saiyajin en la impresión absoluta.

-¿Ja-Jade-chan?- con sorpresa musito, haciendo fruncir el ceño en la Androide castaña, ya que bien que recordaba a esa niña, con anteojos que lloraba sin detenerse, escondida de los disparos de los soldados de la patrulla roja hasta que Gokú los derroto y la ayudo a salir del lugar sana y salva, la había dejado a las afueras de la base prometiéndole que volvería, a lo que ella entendiendo acepto esperarlo, pero algo había pasado, pues cuando Gokú volvió con sus amigos a buscarla ya no estaba, solo pisadas tanto pequeñas como grandes, indicando que alguien se la había llevado, intentaron buscarla pero fue en vano, aquella niña de cabello castaño, lindos ojos azules y anteojos había desaparecido completamente, de la cual Gokú solo recordaba su nombre: Jade.

Apretó su dentadura cuando lo escucho pronunciar aquellas palabras, bien recordaba ese diminutivo con el cual un pequeño Gokú le había llamado durante el pequeño periodo de tiempo que tuvieron de conocerse. -¡No me llames así, Son Gokú!-

-¿Tú eres la hija de Maki Gero?-

Continúo con sus preguntas, mas la chica de ojos azules ya no tenía ganas de responderle.

-No, no soy hija de Maki Gero, soy quien te acabara- adoptando otra pose de pelea la chica se preparo para arremeter en contra de un Gokú que aun no se recuperaba tras la revelación que le habían hecho.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Furiosa se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, siendo que Gokú simplemente había podido adoptar una postura defensiva con el afán de evitar cada golpe que la Androide le lanzaba con una vehemencia e ira incontrolable.

-¡Defiéndete, Son Gokú! ¡Defiéndete como me defendiste a mí!-

No dejaba de recriminarle el haberle salvado cuando era una niña, pues al parecer guardaba rencor por lo que le supuso vivir los años siguientes, dulce, tierna niña que se convirtió en una atractiva, inteligente y bella mujer que no pudo vivir su vida como ella hubiera querido, incluso, incluso había pensado en ir a buscar a su salvador, intentar dar con él y viajar, pero lamentablemente su padre, le manipulo, le había hecho creer que ese mismo salvador había matado a su hermano y a pesar de saber que no fue así, el trauma perduro, perduro incluso más allá después de haber sido convertida en Androide, pues ella era: La Androide 21, la diosa de la destrucción absoluta.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Superando su defensa por fin, 21 pudo asestar un nuevo golpe en el pecho del Son, cual de inmediato se dolió de este, pues realmente había sido dado con mucha fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAGH!-

Tosió sangre al sentir como todo su cuerpo estaba siendo víctima de una despiadada paliza brindada por la bella Androide, en este caso no habían semillas del ermitaño que pudieran salvarle, no había nada que impidiera que en esa ocasión su final fuera inminente, a menos que.

 _-"Puedo sentir como cada impacto es más fuerte… Maldición, es muchísimo más poderosa que Súper 13, la diferencia es completamente evidente, no puedo defenderme…"-_

Esos pensamientos pasaban la mente del Saiyajin sintiendo como cada nuevo puñetazo casi atravesaba sus entrañas, como cada nueva patada le intentaba fracturar cada hueso de su cuerpo y como cada nueva arremetida le privaba de la vista por unos breves instantes.

Mientras Gokú era atormentado en el cielo, los chicos por fin llegaron al lugar en donde Gohan había ido a dar tras aquel nuevo y efímero instante de combate en contra de la Androide 21 la cual continuaba su tortura sobre el cuerpo ya debilitado de su padre.

-Ayúdenme…- Naruko les pedía a los demás chicos que sin perder tiempo retiraron varios escombros encontrándose con el semi-Saiyajin con todo su rostro sangrando, aun consciente, pero ya débil y con uno de sus ojos morados.

-¡Gohan-kun!- exclamaron las chicas ayudando al hibrido a levantarse, claramente se notaba que los pocos golpes que recibió de la Androide que combatía con Gokú habían sido brutalmente efectivos, pues el poder de esa mujer era de otro nivel completamente.

-*cof*cof*- tocia el chico, a la par que débilmente miraba a quienes estaban en frente de él.

-¿Gohan-kun, estas bien?- Ino le preguntaba, atrayendo la atención del mencionado que recordaba haberles dicho que no intervinieran, esa mujer estaba lejos de ser menos peligrosa que los demás Androides, al ser la líder se suponía que era la más fuerte.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

Otra explosión se escucho producto de la contienda que como podía Gokú aguantaba, siendo que los chicos al pie del joven Son observaron hacia el cielo como otra nube de humo se manifestaba fruto de un ataque de energía por parte del Saiyajin mayor en contra de Jade que solo estaba disfrutando de la desesperación que en esos momentos estaba germinando en su oponente.

-*cof*- Les… Les dije que no intervinieran…- fue lo primero que el chico respondió, levantándose del piso, a la par que como podía terminaba de recomponerse de los golpes recibidos.

-Gohan-san, Konoha también es nuestra aldea, debemos protegerla- Lee argumento ante lo que Gohan había dicho, mas el joven de cabellera dorada y erizada no parecía compartir la misma opinión.

-¿No lo entienden? -*cof*- Esa mujer es muchísimo más poderosa que los demás enemigos, ni si quiera yo he podido darle un simple golpe- reconoció con un poco de impotencia, sintiendo como el Ki de su padre, se incrementaba o descendía por momentos puntuales, pero que sin dudas se debilitaba lentamente.

-Sé lo que nos has dicho, pero…- Naruko esbozo una sonrisa confiada, haciendo que los demás chicos y Gohan le miraran en confusión. -¡Debemos demostrar que no solo ustedes pueden, de verás!-

-Naruko-chan… Esto no es un juego, no solo la aldea está amenazada, si no todo el mundo shinobi… Todos estamos amenazados ante esa mujer que incluso nos puede doblegar a nosotros… No quiero que ustedes queden arrastrados por un problema que muy probablemente nosotros ocasionamos-

Gohan intentaba convencer a los demás de que se mantuvieran al margen, pues de verdad todo esto muy probablemente había sido provocado por ellos mismos al momento de llegar a este mundo.

Jadeando, sudando y derramando sangre de varias heridas, Gokú miraba la forma de aguantar lo mas que pudiera la lucha frenética que había sucedido en contra de Numero 21 que caminaba hacia él, a paso lento, inmutable, completamente segura de su victoria, pues el Son había sido mandado de nuevo al suelo, a la vez que completamente agotado había perdido su transformación más poderosa quedando solo en la fase 2.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bomba de dragón!-**_

Se escucho de repente varias voces que por encima del Saiyajin lastimado gritaban liberando varias ráfagas de fuego en contra de la Androide 21 que "no se esperaba el ataque" haciendo que se detuviese y por consecuencia recibiera los ataques de lleno.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Las llamas concentradas emergían de varias bocas, que no pertenecían a otras que a los ninjas de Konoha que habían venido ayudar a los Son en su lucha.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡¿Pero…?!-

Gokú estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que miraba, pues varias líneas de ninjas se habían posicionado por delante de él, para solo ver como una fumarola candente y encendida de llamas se alzo en el cielo indicando que el ataque anterior había estallado por fin.

-¡Gokú-kun!-

-¡Son-kun!-

Tanto Kushina como Mei llegaban al lado del guerrero herido, que estaba sin comprender nada, ya que de estar tan concentrado en su lucha no se había percatado de los Ki que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba.

-Pero… Pero, ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- de inmediato y después de varios instantes de no captar lo que pasaba preguntaba alarmado, mirando tanto a la castaña como a la pelirroja.

-¿No creerías que te dejaríamos pelear solo contra esos monstruos o sí?- Kushina sonriendo le respondía al Son que mas que aliviado estaba más alarmado que nunca.

-¡Váyanse o morirán!-

Sin rodeos les exigió, cosa que extraño a sus dos mujeres y a los ninjas cercanos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Varios gritos llamaron la atención del Son, que volviendo a ver hacia el frente, notaba como varios ninjas salieron volando por los cielos, indicando que la Androide no había sido lastimada en lo más mínimo, aun que era algo completamente normal considerando que, el Ki de Jade en ningún momento descendió ni si quiera un poco.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo retroceder a todos los ninjas que rodeaban las llamas que se habían creado gracias al ataque anterior, para después ver como de entre estas, 21 emergía como si nada hubiera pasado, notando las miradas de todos los nuevos oponentes que habían aparecido cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su tortura en contra de Gokú.

-¡Les digo que se vayan!-

Gokú volvió a gritar, siendo que los ninjas que observaban a Jade se lanzaron al ataque en contra de esta. -¡Fuu…! ¿Cuándo aprenderán a no meterse en lo que no les llaman?- haciendo un gesto sutil con su mano creó una nueva ventisca que freno de golpe a todos los ninjas que se habían lanzado al ataque completo en contra de la Androide, dejándolos en una especie de parálisis sobre el cielo, cosa que no duro, pues una tremenda fuerza de repulsión los mando volando en todas las direcciones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

De nueva cuenta los gritos de los ninjas repelidos se escucho, siendo que muchos caían a varios metros de distancia de la mujer, hasta de que entre la multitud Gai salía, con su clásica pose y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No me importa que seas una bella chica… ¡Yo, la bestia verde de Konoha te enseñare como arde la llama de la juventud en mi interior!-

-¡Gai, no…!- Gokú quiso detener a su amigo extravagante, pero por lo adolorido que estaba ya casi no se podía mover. -Maldición, mi hombro- se quejo del dolor, siendo que de inmediato un ninja medico se acerco hacia este para intentar curarlo, a la vez que su transformación de Súper Saiyajin 2 se debilitaba un poco mas ante los ataques de dolor que su cuerpo estaba teniendo.

Con cuatro puertas internas abiertas, Gai se lanzo al ataque, destruyendo todo a su paso, mas para la Androide esto era un simple juego de niños, justo y como había pasado cuando el mismo ninja se enfrento a Gokú en el pasado.

-Eres tan fastidioso- le comento la chica, haciendo molestar un poco al ninja cejudo.

-¡No me importa si eres igual de fuerte que Gokú, te demostrare la llama de la juventud!- fue lo que le respondió Gai a la Androide que para nada le había gustado la respuesta del ninja que como podía intentaba asestarle algún golpe.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡POM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Los impactos en contra de la tierra eran claros, ante la mirada de los demás ninjas que observaban como Gai lentamente mermaba sus ataques por el cansancio que le imponía estar usando no cuatro si no seis de las ocho puertas internas, pero el resultado parecía ser el mismo.

-Ya me cansaste…- en voz baja e indetectable la bella castaña de ojos azules desapareció de la mirada de Gai que a pesar de predecir los movimientos no reacciono a tiempo por la tremenda velocidad de centella que aquella mujer tenía.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!-

Un tremendo codazo en la espalda del ninja lo mando en contra de los arboles, asombrando a los demás ninjas que solo observaban como una gran colisión se daba por el impacto del cuerpo de ninja verde en contra de la arboleda que fue a dar muy adentro entre los árboles y completamente fuera de combate.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Gai-sensei!-

Lee que había mirado todo desde la distancia quiso correr al ver aquello, pero fue detenido por Gohan al saber que no supondría ningún cambio si el chico discípulo de "cejotas-sensei" intervenía.

-¡Lee, no podrás hacer nada!-

Una gran cantidad de polvo se alzo imposibilitando la mirada de los ninjas que de un momento a otro fueron cayendo víctimas de la velocidad de 21 que cuando menos quiso barrio el campo por completo lanzando a la gran mayoría de ninjas lejos entre los arboles por sus ataques, pero contrario a lo que se pensaría estos no habían sido atacados con fuerza letal, solo habían sido dejados fuera de combate para que no se entrometieran, pues con el único con el que se mancharía las manos seria con Gokú, con nadie más o de eso se intentaba convencer ella de forma incesante ante la presión de su corazón y sus sentimientos más profundos.

 **-*¡POM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!-

 **-*¡PUUSH!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUGGH!-

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

Gritos de dolor y quejidos se escuchaban ante las miradas de Mei, Kushina y Gokú así como las de los Genin al ver como todos los ninjas que habían llegado apoyar eran ampliamente superados por una sola mujer.

Continuaba sin matarlos o lastimarlos con severidad, solo los dejo fuera de combate, pues al único que mataría seria a Son Gokú el cual no había alcanzado a ser curado por el ninja medico que también aun estaba presente, pero estaba aterrado al ver como sus aliados ya hacían tirados en el suelo a metros de distancia entre los árboles y las rocas sin aparente vida aun que solo estaban sin consciencia.

-Es un monstruo…- el rostro de Mei claramente reflejaba lo que había dicho, notando como la Androide soltaba uno de los tantos cuerpos inconscientes de los ninjas frente a ellos.

Gokú se levanto del suelo a duras penas, aun que no había sido curado en su totalidad había logrado recuperar fuerzas, fuerzas que usaría para combatir de nuevo en contra de la implacable e incansable Jade que les miraba sin desistir un mínimo ápice.

-No dejare que las lastimes- con su voz aun débil, el Son mayor se sobre puso por delante de Kushina y de Mei, las cuales se quedaron mirando la espalda del guerrero que otra vez las defendía a costa de su propia vida.

Volvió a elevar su poder aun transformado en Súper Saiyajin 2, esperando un movimiento por parte de Numero 21, es decir, Jade la cual permanecía en su lugar, a la vez que miraba a sus alrededores notando toda la destrucción que se había provocado por la gran pelea que había tenido con Gokú momentos atrás.

-Como veo esas mujeres son muy importantes para ti…- comentaba, esperando una respuesta del Son, el cual sonrió un poco.

Gohan les había pedido a los demás chicos que no se metieran, pues aria una locura aprovechando la repentina abertura en la defensa de la mujer que aun miraba a Gokú, Kushina y Mei, por no decir al ninja medico que también estaba cerca de los otros tres adultos.

 _-"Gohan-kun"-_ Naruko pensó sintiéndose preocupada al ver lo que el chico aun transformado haría.

-Tengo que aprovechar que esta distraída hablando con papá… Tengo que atacarla con toda la fuerza que me queda-

Alejándose de donde había dejado a los demás, Gohan comenzó a concentrar poder para un súper KameHameHa, a pesar de no haber gastado tanto poder en su batalla en contra de Numero 16, aquellos golpes que 21 le dieron fueron tan masivos que lo habían privado de una gran cantidad de su fuerza. Era como si con cada golpe la mujer castaña y con anteojos le robara una porción de su Ki, algo descabellado pero que podía ser posible considerando que el Androide 19 en el pasado podía robar energía.

-Ya te dije que tu lucha es contra mí… A ellos déjalos al margen-

Preparado para cualquier cosa, Gokú seguía recio a intentar proteger a las dos mujeres y al ninja que quedaba, siendo que a la distancia también se podía ver a Sarutobi junto con Jiraiya que ya había vuelto de la aldea, solo que durante su viaje no se había encontrado a Tsunade, pues esta estaba en otra parte de la extensa zona este.

-Ella son tus mujeres…-

Su voz claramente despidió dolor, como si le hubiera dolido saber que Gokú volvía a estar casado y no solo con una sola mujer, si no con dos, aun que estaba equivocada, pues no solo eran Kushina y Mei, si no segura y resguardada en el refugio también estaba Mikoto, esperando el regreso del Son y del chico hibrido.

 _ **-¡KAMEEE…!-**_

.

 _ **-¡HAMEEE…!-**_

Se escucho de repente, haciendo que tanto Gokú como el resto, miraran como Gohan estando un poco alejado, cargaba el ataque insignia de los Son, cosa que al parecer Gokú entendió, era eso, debían intentar atraparla en dos ataques directos y así imposibilitar la "huida" de la mujer.

Fue también cuando por fin el tercero y el Sannin de los sapos llegaron, siendo que Gokú en un rápido movimiento les asintió para que los dos hombres que recién llegaban se llevaran a los demás del lugar.

-¡No, esperen!-

Mei quiso forcejear, pero se calmo al ver como Gokú le sonreía, pues al parecer había pensado en algo.

Todo esto pasaba mientras, la Androide 21 se giraba, quedando de frente a Gohan que continuaba acumulando energía, formándose verdaderos remolinos a sus lados, producto de la gran cantidad de poder que acumulaba.

-¡Gokú-kun, suerte!-

Kushina no se opuso a que Jiraiya le dijera que debían alejarse, cosa que el Son agradeció, pues de inmediato adopto una postura similar a la de su hijo, usaría también el KameHameHa en contra de su adversaria.

-No pensaba que aun te quedaran energías, niño- le comento la Androide castaña, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo del ataque que amenazaba con darle.

 _ **-¡KAMEEE…!-**_

.

 _ **-¡HAMEEE…!-**_

 _[OST Recomendado: All-Out Battle! - DBS /watch?v=TA3rsIrdAuA.]_

A hora la voz de Gokú sonó con fuerza, desconcertando a la chica que a hora si no se esperaba que Gokú con lo débil que estaba pudiera hacer un KameHameHa.

-¡Vamos atáquenme, pues este será su último ataque!-

Grito la chica, sintiéndose emocionada de ser superada con dos posibles ataques poderosos, pues en esos momentos estaba aflorando en ella la emoción Saiyajin, fruto de las células-S que tenía en su cuerpo.

 _-"¿Gohan…?"-_

Haciendo uso de la telepatía, Gokú contacto a su hijo, el cual ya había terminado de cargar energía para su ataque. _-"Papá"-_

 _-"Debemos ganarle… Debemos demostrar que este mundo está protegido por los ninjas Son, es decir, nosotros, hijo"-_

 _-"¡Si, papá!"-_

 _-"¿Listo, Gohan?"-_

También preparado, Gokú le pregunto a su hijo que de inmediato y por medio de su mente dijo un rotundo y definitivo "si".

Sonrió, mirando como la Androide estaba dispuesta a recibir los dos ataques sin miramientos.

 _-"¡A horaaaaaaaaa!"-_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Tanto hijo como padre gritaron, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente y lanzando aquellos KameHameHa directamente a la Androide tanto por detrás como por delante, esta confiada solo extendió sus manos hacia sus lados, pues pensaba que podría soportar esos ataques sin mayores problemas, graso error.

Todos los ninjas que aun quedaban de pie, estaban expectantes, notando como aquellas dos ráfagas furiosas de poder se cernían sobre la Androide que confiando de su poder no se movía de su lugar.

La luz era insoportable, completamente indivisible para los demás, pues la batalla con aquel ataque padre e hijo había estado a punto de alcanzar su punto álgido y más sombrío.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El impacto no se hizo esperar, alzando una cantidad tremenda de polvo y provocando auténticos huracanes y tornados por la fuerza de impacto, la Androide parecía soportarlos realmente bien con cada una de sus manos, esto sin dudas conmociono a quienes miraban desde las rocas o arboles, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan monstruosamente poderosa como para poder soportar ese par de ataques? Esa era la interrogante, mirando como Gokú y Gohan no dejaban de presionar sus respectivos KameHameHa en contra de 21 que fruncía el ceño por el aparente esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para soportar los ataques.

 _-"¡Maldición, los subestime!"-_ fue el pensamiento de Jade sintiendo como el suelo debajo de ella se desgarraba y se partía por la fuerza que la estaba atacando tanto por su lado derecho como por el izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Gohan como Gokú no se rendían en su forcejeo de poderes, con el afán de atravesar a la chica castaña y derrotarla en el proceso, pero esta no parecía desistir pues libero de golpe muchísimo más Ki para poder soportar los dos ataques enemigos.

-¡La luz no me deja ver nada!-

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Como podían Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kushina y Mei se cubrían sus ojos ante las fuertes ventiscas y el tremendo brillo y resplandor que los ataques de Gokú y Gohan habían provocado.

 **-*¡TRUUUUP!*-**

Un fuerte rayo cayó cerca del lugar, siendo que hasta el cielo se ennegreció un poco por la tremenda liberación de poder.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO ME VENCERAS SON GOKÚ!-

Las rocas se alzaban en todo el lugar, pues la gravedad había quedado anulada por la tremenda fuerza que 21 estaba haciendo para soportar el KameHameHa del padre y del hijo.

 _-"Gohan, debemos liberar todo nuestro poder… ¡Vamos!"-_

 _-"Ya no tengo fuerzas papá, la estoy atacando con todo lo que me queda"-_

 _-"¡Claro que no, Gohan, vamos…! ¡Piensa en Naruko-chan, en tus amigos… ¡En tu hermano…!"-_

Esas palabras finales dentro de la mente del joven Son, resonaron con fuerza, pues su KameHameHa se intensifico aun más, imposibilitándole a 21 hacer alguna maniobra para poder zafarse de los ataques que voluntariamente había decidido recibir.

 _-"¡Piensa en él y en este mundo…! ¡GOHAN!"-_

-¡NOOOOOO…! ¡NO ME GANARAN! ¡NO ME GANARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Dando un grito tremendo, tanto Gokú como Gohan liberaron todos su poder en sus máximas formas, pues gracias a que Gokú se logro transformar en Súper Saiyajin 3 en el último instante su ataque había sido muchísimo más poderoso y por consecuencia 21 no había logrado acostumbrarse a la fuerza que termino cediendo.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡SON GOKÚUUUUUUUUU!-

La gigantesca explosión que se manifestó arrojo por los aires a todos los ninjas, incluidos a Gokú y a Gohan, pues por fin la superación de poder había llegado, siendo que la Androide 21 había quedado atrapada en medio de la explosión sin posibilidades de escapar, la confianza en su poder había sido su aparente perdición ante la esperanza siempre infinita de Gokú.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Momentos después:

El viento y brillo ataco durante varios instantes, entre rocas, trozos de madera y demás materiales, ya hacían la mayoría de ninjas inconscientes, a excepción de Jiraiya que había logrado salvaguardar a Mei, Kushina, Naruko y a Lee así como que el tercer Hokage salvo al resto, solo que estos por la presión de poder si habían cedido a la inconsciencia.

Alzo la mirada la pelirroja Uzumaki, notando como todo, metros y metros arrasados ante sus ojos se miraban, con aun nubes de denso e incesante polvo se alzaban por todo el lugar, un grandísimo cráter se habían manifestado, débil se intento levantar de donde había estado, maldición de no ser por Jiraiya que reacciono a tiempo la explosión los había matado, pero gracias al Sannin lograron escapar a la desgracia.

-¡Gokú-kun!- grito Kushina, siendo que también Mei buscaba con su mirada algún indicio del guerrero de naranja que había peleado feroz y valientemente por proteger no solo a Konoha, si no a todo el mundo ninja.

Naruko y Lee también se recomponían, un poco desorientados por lo que acababa de acontecer, pero bien dentro de lo que cavia.

No parecía haber rastros de la mujer enemigo, por lo que pensaron que todo había terminado, que por fin habían derrotado a los letales y fuertes adversarios que habían aparecido, ya solo era cosa de buscar a Gokú y a Gohan, pues ellos también habían salido despedidos por las fuertes ráfagas de viento que se desataron cuando los ataques explotaron.

-Debemos buscarlos-

Sin perder tiempo, Kushina salió del lugar en donde Jiraiya los había protegido de la explosión, siendo que el ninja peliblanco simplemente asintió a lo que su ex alumna había dicho.

-Gohan-kun… Puedo sentir el débil Ki de Gohan-kun cerca-

La chica rubia exclamaba siendo que los adultos y Lee le miraron. -Debemos rescatar también a Gai-sensei- comento con cierta verdad, pues tras todo lo vivido hasta se habían olvidado de Gai.

-Vamos, también ciento su presencia cerca de la de Gohan-kun-

-¡Guíame, Naruko-san!-

Tanto Lee como Naruko emprendieron el "viaje" hacia donde la rubia podía sentir el Ki tanto de Gai como de Gohan, a la par que los adultos también emprenderían su propia búsqueda, en este caso la de Gokú.

 _-"La destrucción que generan… Es tremenda"-_ el Sannin de los sapos pensaba aquello mirando la gran destrucción y todo el terreno cambiado tras aquel ataque conjunto de Gokú y Gohan.

Descendieron por una de las laderas del cráter, tanto Kushina como Mei, así como Jiraiya, ya que el tercero se había quedado a cuidar a los chicos que habían, como ya se menciono antes, quedado inconscientes por la explosión que a duras penas soportaron.

-El Ki de Gokú-kun se siente hacia allá, ¡Vamos rápido!-

Tan rápido como dio con él la pelirroja comenzó a correr hacia la zona norte del gran cráter, notándose como de entre varios fragmentos de roca, un Gokú aun convertido en Súper Saiyajin para la sorpresa de todos emergía, cansado sin ninguna duda, pero con una gran sonrisa al él también pensar que había derrotado a la mujer, aun que en cierto modo le dolió hacerlo, pues saber que había sido una niña que el mismo salvo en el pasado sin dudas le afecto.

Con varios rasguños en su rostro, jadeando también, varios agujeros en sus ropas, y sus anteojos parcialmente destrozados, Jade había logrado sobrevivir al KameHameHa conjunto de Gokú y Gohan, disminuyo su Ki para hacerle creer al Son que la había derrotado, pues a hora si estaba furiosa, realmente furiosa.

-Son Gokú…-

Pronunciando su nombre se levanto de su lugar, a lo que de inmediato sus sensores le precisaron la ubicación de un débil Gokú, ansioso de ser la presa de una depredadora que a hora si no se andaría con rodeos, lo terminaría de torturar o… Miro la pequeña pulsera con el laser generador de rayos Blutz que portaba en su muñeca derecha, gracias al destino se había salvado también, pues el ser muy portable también tenía sus ventajas.

-¿Amas tanto a este mundo…?- pregunto a la soledad con rabia pues de verdad estaba colérica por casi haber perdido gracias a su confianza, una confianza que desaparecería dejando solo la ira en su cabeza. -¡Pues a hora destruirás lo que tanto has protegido, Son Gokú!-

Terminando de levantarse del removido suelo, se quito sus anteojos ya un poco destrozados para solo. **-*¡CRAAASH!*-** terminar de romperlos al apretarlos con su mano derecha tirándolos como simple basura para después caminar con calma, a la par que apretando un botón en la pulsera que portaba en aquella misma muñeca de su mano, hacia aparecer el diminuto laser con el cual estaba equipada.

-¡Gokú-kun!- tanto Kushina como Mei así como Jiraiya por fin habían logrado dar con Gokú, el cual respiraba completamente agotado, pero aun manteniendo su transformación dorada, la razón, sentía que algo andaba mal, como temiendo que la Androide continuara viva, aun que era incapaz de sentir su presencia.

-Kushina-chan, Mei-chan jeje- el Saiyajin reía un poco al ver a dos de sus chicas, siendo que Jiraiya también le daba gusto ver al sonriente cabeza hueca del Son.

 _[OST Recomendado:_ _Jiren's Tremendous Power - DBS /watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU._ _]_

Jiraiya también se acerco a Gokú, pero.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Gokú fue el único que se dio cuenta de aquello, para después escucharse un grito desgarrador por parte del Sannin que había sido herido de su hombro derecho por una pequeña pero letal ráfaga de Ki similar a los rayos que Freezer lanzaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Kushina y Mei se giraron de súbito al escuchar como el ninja de cabello blanco grito, encontrándose con un verdadero escurrimiento de sangre, pues la herida había sido limpia y certera entre el pecho derecho y el hombro del ninja.

-¡Jiraiya-sensei!-

Tan rápido como pudo, el Saiyajin mayor se levanto, sintiéndose atónito, desorientado completamente, observando como la cabellera castaña de Jade se notaba, siendo que su mano izquierda estaba extendida hacia delante, más específicamente uno de sus dedos justo y como el emperador del mal, Freezer en el pasado cuando haciendo uso de aquella misma técnica hirió de muerte a Piccolo.

-¡Jade!-

Grito furioso el nombre de la mujer, que sin hacerle caso continuaba acercándose hacia donde Gokú estaba.

-¡Jiraiya-sensei!- Kushina intentaba hacer reaccionar al Sannin que se había desplomado al suelo completamente lastimado, siendo que Mei como podía intentaba tranquilizarla ante lo que miraban.

-¡Kushina, cálmate!-

-¡Suéltame, Mei…! ¡No, Jiraiya-sensei, no se muera!-

-Así que le di a ese hombre de cabellera blanca… Lamento haberle dado, pero, nadie le dijo que se pusiera justo en frente de mi disparo de Ki- la voz indiferente de la oji azul se escucho cuando ya había llegado cerca de los demás.

Kushina casi llorando miro a la Androide, que se miraba lastimada a la par que se levantaba de estar moviendo a Jiraiya que estaba perdiendo sangre por la herida.

Sin dudas todo se complicaba, mientras, esto pasaba Naruko y Lee aun buscaban a Gohan y a Gai, así como a mas ninjas que hayan sobrevivido a la gran explosión de antes, solo que estos chicos eran ajenos a lo que acababa de pasar, pues Jiraiya había sido herido por Jade, ella decía que no lo había hecho a propósito pero eso no justificaba el que lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Váyanse!- grito Gokú haciendo que de nuevo Mei y Kushina le miraran.

-¡Esta maldita debe pagar, Jiraiya-sensei esta…!- Kushina intento decir, sobresaltando a 21, pues para nada le gusto escuchar "maldita".

-¡Jiraiya sigue vivo, Kushina…! Deben llevarlo a la aldea, tal vez Tsunade lo pueda curar… ¡Lárguense solo me estorbaran!-

Kushina intento sentir el Ki de su viejo sensei y en efecto así como gracias a las palabras del Saiyajin lo comprobó, el débil Ki del Sannin aun estaba, tan débil que era impensable que había sobrevivido pero así era, eso sin dudas alivio a la Uzumaki mayor, que con ayuda de Mei se cargaron el peso casi muerto del ninja de cabellera blanca.

Sin importarle el estar débil, Gokú cargo de nuevo poder, preparándose para la batalla que al parecer continuaría.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Kokuten - NS /watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM.]_

-Aun tienes fuerzas… Eso me alegra…- revelo la mujer cosa que confundió a todos, siendo que también notaron como esta extendió su mano derecha hacia Gokú, revelando una extraña pulsera en esta. -Veamos como es el Ozaru en acción-

-¡¿Qué?!-

 **-*¡BRUUUUM!*-**

Un rayo anaranjado salió disparado del pequeño dispositivo que la chica portaba alcanzando a Gokú en el proceso, pues de verdad y a pesar de seguir sosteniéndose, las fuerzas ya no le alcanzaban.

-¡GOKÚ-KUN!-

Kushina y Mei gritaron al ver como aquel rayo invadía por completo al Son que podía sentir como su cola dorada estaba sufriendo los efectos de lo que parecían rayos "lunares", justo como se sentía al transformarse en un simio gigante y salvaje.

 _-"¡¿Qué es esto?! Mi… Mi cuer… AAA… GRAAAA…"-_

 **-*¡PUUUM! ¡ZAAAAAAAARCK!*-**

Ante los ojos azules y verdes de Kushina y Mei, Gokú comenzó a cambiar, sus músculos se masificaron, la cola dorada se desenrollo con fuerza a la par que su boca se convertía en un gran y largo hocico, la ropa se le rompió por completo, siendo que comenzaba a emitir sonidos similares a gruñidos y rugidos salvajes, saltaron un poco al ver como una gran pierna ya descubierto del Son piso con fuerza en donde habían estado destrozando la bota del Saiyajin, su pelaje se mantenía dorado, siendo que este le cubrió por completo el cuerpo terminando de adquirir un tamaño demencial, a la par que sus ojos sin iris o pupila se tornaron en su plenitud rojos.

Sarutobi desde fuera del cráter miro esto con horror, pues de repente un gran mono dorado de dimensiones mayores incluso a las de los bijuu se había presentado en la parte norte del cráter.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_

El Ozaru dorado rugió con fuerza, alzando sus brazos hacia arriba y actuando como actuaria un mono salvaje y colérico. La Androide que estaba en el cielo sonrió ante lo que miraba, siendo que también alejadas, Kushina y Mei con Jiraiya herido y a cuestas observaban también con horror lo que se había presentado en el lugar.

-¡A hora destruye lo que tanto has protegido, Son Gokú!-

Levantando y apretando con fuerza, su puño izquierdo la Androide Numero 21 había logrado convertir a Gokú en un arma, un arma que usaría para atacar a la aldea y una vez que lo hiciera lo mataría como la bestia en la cual se había convertido. _-"Me arrebataron todo, haré que tú mismo te arrebates tu vida al matar a tus seres queridos… Haré que quieras, que desees la muerte cuando mires como tú mismo matas a quienes te importan… Me quitaron mi humanidad, a hora yo te la quitare a ti"-_ fue el pensamiento molesto y un tanto triste de la Androide al ver como el Ozaru rugía, gruñía y se daba golpes en su pecho como todo un gorila furioso y demente.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_ **-*¡PUUM! ¡PUUM!*-** _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR…!*-**_

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _Esto es terrible, la Androide 21 ha convertido a Gokú en un mono gigante, Jiraiya ha sido víctima de un ataque que atenta en contra de su vida, la aldea está muy dañada y todo indica que la tormenta aun no termina, ¿Qué pasara con ese mundo a hora que Gokú se ha convertido en un mono gigantesco y de pelaje dorado? ¿Sera su final o algún milagro lo impedirá? ¡Gokú, regresa en ti, por favor!_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¡¿Por qué Son-kun se ha transformado en eso?! ¡¿Es un jinchuriki?!- [Mei un impactada por lo que miraba preguntaba en completo estado de alerta, observando como en enorme simio destrozaban sin descanso todo lo que miraba a su alrededor.]

 _-"Eso es Son Gokú…"-_ [Jade desde lo alto del cielo pensaba observando como de un gran salto, el gran Ozaru con pelaje dorado salía del cráter, dirigiéndose hacia la aldea de la hoja _.] -"Mancha tus manos con la sangre de inocentes, pues yo no lo haré pero, tú… Tú si amor mío"-_

 _-"Chiquilla malcriada… Ese Saiyajin se ha transformado en un Ozaru, una bestia que solo aparecía en las historias que conto Kaguya"-_ [Kurama intentaba alertar a Naruko la cual no parecía escucharle ya que esta no le hacía caso ya que por fin había logrado encontrar a Gohan y a Gai.]

-De acuerdo a Kushina debemos corle la cola para que vuelva a la normalidad… ¿Entendido?- [Sarutobi montaba un plan para hacer volver a Gokú a la normalidad, pues en ese estado tan salvaje no dudaría en destruir lo que quedaba de la aldea.] -¡HAI!-

-¡Papá! ¡Detente!- [Gohan aun débil intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su padre transformado, el cual haciendo uso de sus manos masivas arrojo al chico con a una vil mosca que estorbaba su camino.] **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaá!- [Sasuke buscaba con desesperación a Mikoto que había desaparecido del campamento improvisado, temiendo que haya ido hacia donde se escuchaban los fuertes rugidos del Son mayor.] -¡No, debió de haber ido hacia donde Goku-sensei esta! ¡Debo detenerla!- _**-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Esperanza" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Por qué…?! Se… ¡Se supone que el Ozaru nunca cambiaba!- [El asombro de Jade y de quienes miraban era absoluto, pues Gokú había adoptado una extraña forma con pelo rojo en la mayoría de su cuerpo y una expresión completamente severa.]

 **Bien, espero les haya gustado el "formato" que implemente en este capítulo, el de ir poniendo OST y todo eso, pero bueno creo que solo lo haré en este capítulo a menos que ustedes me indiquen si les gusto o no…**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	57. Capitulo 56: Esperanza

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias 833-**_ _Claro que por fin aparecerá, para la contienda más feroz y fuerte en la historia del mundo Shinobi jajaja. Saludos amigo y gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **-HansSkorpion**_ _\- Como ya lo he dicho muchas veces antes compañero, no te preocupes si no puedes comentar, aun asi se aprecia cuando lo haces, pero si no puedes no te preocupes, a hora pasando a lo demás de tu comentario, bueno la verdad es que no quise darle otra "bomba" al SSJ3 por el apuro del momento, justo y como cuando Goku se transformo de golpe al ver que Gohan no había sujetado el potara que le había arrojado. Espero que te guste el inicio del fin. Hasta otra amigo._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Bueno, pues espero que tu infancia se mire revivida con este capítulo, gracias por comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Bueno, la verdad es que Goku si recibió una buena meneada de 21 jeje, pero bueno eso se corregirá en el capitulo venidero, algo sin dudas supremo pues es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y casi lleno de lucha jeje. Ojala pueda cumplir tus expectativas, pues me esfuerzo completamente para no decepcionar a mis lectores. Gracias por continuar comentando amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always it's good to read your comment friend, good that you liked the chapter, sorry if I have not updated Fairy Dragon but at the time I'm completely focused on this fic, but do not worry as soon as I can update hehe._ _Take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for continuing to read, my friend, and as always, I thank you again._ _Until we read again. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Your words are appreciated, brother. Well, the truth is that I tried to do the best with both Goku and Gohan and I'm glad to know that they really like the direction the story took, it's really good to know, sorry if I have not updated Fairy Dragon, but do not worry as soon as I have a little time I will try to update hehe._ _See you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Yes, the upcoming battle will be very hard for our Saiyan, we hope to see how it goes, I really apologize for not updating Fairy Dragon, but I will try to update as soon as I can hehe._ _Greetings and thanks._

 _ **-solojos-**_ _Gracias camarada, se agradece el comentario, nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Claro amigo, claro que la Androide no sabe el poder que le ha dado al Son jeje. Espero disfrutes de los últimos capítulos de esta saga. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Bueno amigo(a) dado que intento usar un poco de lógica de Z y Súper, veo un poco incoherentes dichas transformaciones sobre todo por la falta de ira extrema, más que nada por que así se quiso jeje pero bueno, esperemos ver que Goku por fin superé a la letal Androide 21 la cual aun tiene una sorpresita para nosotros… En cuanto a las ropas mágicas de Goku bueno, debido a las situación me temo que por esta ocasión y única, recalco, si llevara esas ropas mágicas ya posteriormente pues no jeje. Sin más me despido dándote las gracias. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre es bueno leer Jos, contentando a tu pregunta, bueno dicha respuesta la tienes en este capítulo, pues no quisiera arruinarte el avance de este mismo jejeje. En cuanto a Danzo jalándose los cabellos sería muy divertido de ver o leer en este caso, sin dudas jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario amigo, hasta luego._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, el SSJ4 presenta muchas ventajas sobre el SSJ3, esperemos que Goku sepa aprovechar dicho estado y también veamos cómo se desenvuelve en su lucha final y sin embargo la mas contundente y mortal. Gracias de todo corazón. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Si amigo, que suene la música de ultímate battle, pues su aproximación es inevitable jeje, gracias por opinar sobre los OST creo que los usare solo en este capítulo y en el que sigue para darle más peso a los momentos jeje. Te regreso el abrazo de forma calurosa amigo, gracias. Adiós._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _Gracias por facilitarme tu opinión compañero, de verdad gracias. Éxitos para tu fic amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Gracias de verdad por tus alabanzas jeje aun que no me las merezca o tal vez si ok no jeje pero bueno, Goku no es quien torture a sus combatientes, así que dudo que lo haga con Jade, aun que todo puede pasar. Gracias de nuevo y espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Cuídate._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Me alaga completamente lo que me dices amigo, pues de verdad que me esfuerzo para hacer una historia más o menos buena jeje aun que unos digan que es "del dos" jajaja pero supongo que lo dicen por enojo al ver el desarrollo que una verdadera historia debe tener y no acelerar todo a los primero capitulo, pero que se le va hacer, se intenta varias pero sin la intención de hacerlo, me explico sigo la línea canoníca de Naruto y un poco de DBZ pero eso no evita que pueda integrar eventos completamente no nuevos pero si poco "explorados" como así decirlo. Lo de los OST no me terminaba de convencer por cosas sin sentido xD pero los integre como un experimento que al parecer les ha gustado, eso es bueno, aun que solo los usare en peleas jeje, gracias por darme tu opinión compañero. En cuanto a lo de Black Goten me alegra saber que te ha gustado el "One-Shot" pues aun que no lo es, se puede decir que es como una especie de presentación de algo futuro, en cuanto a tu pregunta de quién es la esperanza de ese mundo perdido, bueno como tú dices, la respuesta es muy obvia jajaja. En cuanto de que Black Goten no va a parecer estas equivocado amigo, pues en caso de desarrollar el spin-off él y otro villano serán los responsables de todo lo que está pasando en el mundo ninja, pero principalmente él, "Un corazón corrompido por todo el odio y dolor del mundo ninja: El máximo representante de la maldición de odio de los Uchiha". Sin más nos vemos y espero seguir leyéndote. Cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por seguir apoyando y comentando amigo jeje de verdad que si, espero cumplir tus expectativas con respecto a la pelea final de Jade vs Gokú. Nos vemos amigo y de nuevo gracias, hasta luego._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _Bueno amigo(a) es un poco pronto para responder la verdad, pues aun estamos en la primer temporada xD Aun así es una respuesta que en el futuro sabrás, gracias por leer y comentar y si es tu primera vez comentado, te doy la bienvenida y espero te siga gustado la historia. Cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _¿Guiño? Vaya amigo, ese momento del ataque de Goku y Gohan la verdad no lo pensé con respecto al torneo de Cell, pero a hora que me lo comentas me doy cuenta que si queda jajaja, gracias por seguir apoyando y comentado. Me despido. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Rayku-san-**_ _No te preocupes si no sabes que comentar jeje, no me molesta que no comenten, con saber que sigues la historia me basta, te agradezco el haberme dado tu opinion sobre los OST, es bueno saber que te a gustado la idea. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Creo que todos nos ponemos con Goku Ozaru cuando nos despiertan amigo jajaja en cuanto a la forma cuatro de Goku, bueno será mejor que tu mires como será despertada jeje. Hasta pronto y gracias por comentar y leer._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Gracias por dedicarme esas breves palabras amigo, se agradecen con todo el corazón, espero no decepcionarte ni a ti ni al resto de lectores que me han dado su confianza. Disfruta este capítulo amigo, pues es el umbral a la "Ultimate Battle" De Gokú y Jade. Gracias por todo el apoyo de nuevo, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Claro amigo, tu opinión sobre los OST es importante de leer, lamento saber que no los puedes escuchar, pero igual también me alegra saber que te gusto la idea. Sin más por el momento, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos, cuídate._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 64 o 65 al_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Goku siente una ira desmedida al estar transformado en Ozaru-_

 _-En teoría el poder del Ozaru dorado es quinientas veces el poder base del guerrero-_

 _-Mikoto sin importarle su integridad intenta detener a Goku-_

 _-Al parecer Kaguya ya conocía la existencia de los Ozaru, pues se nombran en sus leyendas-_

 _-Aun que no se represente, todo el mundo ninja está sintiendo los masivos incrementos de poder-_

 _-"El mono rojo de la leyenda" Es la última etapa evolutiva Saiyajin de forma natural-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 56: Esperanza.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Desperate Assault - DBS /watch?v=muZVDgMoIQY &t=561s.]_

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Rugía con fuerza el inmenso animal en el cual Gokú se había transformado, por obra y gracia de una sonriente Jade la cual también estaba de brazos cruzados, observando desde las alturas a un enfurecido Ozaru dorado que seguía golpeándose su pecho con desespero, rabia, vehemencia.

Kushina y Mei miraban horrorizadas como el gran simio de un resplandeciente color dorado soltaba alaridos furiosos de su hocico, ¿Cómo era posible que Gokú se convirtiera en una cosa así?

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Piso con fuerza el suelo, desgarrándolo en el proceso, a la vez que las dos mujeres con Jiraiya a cuestas salieron a toda prisa del cráter.

-¡¿Por qué Gokú-kun se ha transformado en ese monstruo?! ¡¿Es un Jinchuriki?!- Mei le pregunto a la Uzumaki la cual le miro preocupada en exceso.

-No, él nos conto a mí y a Mikoto que cuando miraba la luna llena en su planeta natal se transformaba en eso… En un simio gigante-

Sarutobi por su parte a la distancia observaba también como aquel mono que había parecido de la nada gruñía, a la par que con sus amenazantes manos destrozaba todo lo que se le atravesara.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- con temor lanzaba aquella pregunta al viento, siendo que en el campamento de Konoha, de inmediato, Mikoto y Sasuke sintieron la ira en el Ki de Gokú, una ira indescriptiblemente alta y despiadada.

Aun sonriente, Numero 21 observaba los destrozas que el salvaje mono estaba haciendo, para después abrir sus fauces de forma total y cargar una ataque de energía que lanzo en contra de las montañas.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La inmensa explosión hizo temblar todo, siendo que en la mayoría del país del fuego se sintió aquel tremendo ataque por parte del Ozaru dorado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Destrozo con una facilidad completa el "agujero" en donde estaba, saliendo completamente de este, dando varios pasos hacia delante, en dirección hacia la aldea. _-"Eso es, Son Gokú… Ataca y destruye… Yo no me manchare con la sangre de inocentes pero, tú… Tú si amor mío"-_

Siguiendo al gran simio, la Androide levito con aparente paciencia, pues claro que quería ver como el colérico simio destrozaba todo a su paso.

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Dio varios nuevos pasos hacia delante, mirando como a la distancia una gran muralla se alzaba de entre el denso bosque, sus ojos rojos como el mismo fuego le impedían ver o razonar que ese lugar era su nuevo hogar, hogar que estaba en peligro por quien prometió protegerle.

-¡Oh no! ¡Va hacia la aldea!- alarmado, Hiruzen observaba como aquel simio se alejaba mas y mas de donde inicialmente había aparecido.

Quiso moverse con rapidez, siendo que había convocado a Enma para que le ayudara a llevarse a los chicos aun inconscientes, pero en eso ante sus ojos aparecieron Kushina y Mei con Jiraiya herido y también inconsciente.

-¡Kushina! ¡Mei! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿De dónde ha emergido ese mono gigante?! ¡Por un momento pensé que era Son Gokú, el bijuu de cuatro colas…!-

Exigiendo respuestas el anciano miraba a las dos mujeres, también notando como traían a su ex discípulo aparentemente herido, mas ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevía a decirle al viejo y ex líder de la hoja que ese simio gigante era Gokú, el Gokú que había estado peleando hasta casi desfallecer.

-¡Vamos respóndanme! ¡¿Por qué Jiraiya está herido?! ¡¿Dónde está Gokú y su hijo?!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane Suite - NS /watch?v=sO0C659JBZc.]_

Naruko también se había percatado del incremento en el poder de Gokú, mas Lee la volvió a regresar a la realidad tras aquella enorme explosión que se había presentado.

-Naruko-san, debemos encontrar a Gohan-san y a Gai-sensei-

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de despejarse de las tontas ideas que la rubia había comenzado a pensar, no era posible lo que se le había travesado por su mente, pues hasta se le había presentado el gran rugido furioso y atroz de una bestia.

-¡Tienes razón, perdón Lee!-

Sin perder tiempo la Uzumaki continuo, saltando de rama en rama, sintiendo como el Ki de Gohan se percibía cada vez más cerca con cada nuevo salto que daba la chica, no fue hasta que por fin, entre los arboles pudo ver un cuerpo que andaba lentamente, lleno de heridas y la mayoría de sus ropas rasgadas, pues por fin había encontrado a Gohan.

-¡Lee encontré a Gohan-kun!-

De un salto final, tanto Lee como Naruko llegaron al suelo, corriendo con desespero hacia el joven Son que cargaba a Gai en sus espaldas, lamentablemente solo al cejudo había logrado salvar, siendo que elevando la cabeza también observaba como aquellos dos Genin se acercaban.

-¡Naruko-chan! ¡Lee-san!-

-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Gai-sensei!-

El chico de verde de inmediato llamaba a su sensei que estaba inconsciente, producto de aquel tremendo golpe que la Androide le había dado cuando la enfrento.

Gohan dejo al hombre de verde sobre el pasto, dejándose el también caer sobre su trasero, era consciente del gran poder que su padre tenía en esos momentos, pero también podía sentir la gran concentración de ira y rabia, como si el desenfreno de las emociones se hubiera desatado en el, pues estaba claro que el joven no sabía que su padre estaba transformado en Ozaru.

-Gohan-kun… ¿Estás bien?- con preocupación, Naruko observaba al chico que levantándose de nuevo le observaba un tanto serio pero también preocupado.

-Si Naruko-chan no te preocupes… Pero, el Ki de mi papá está mucho más alto que antes y no escucho sonidos de batalla, más que aquella gran explosión de hace unos minutos, ¿Sabes que está pasando?-

El sello en donde el Kyubi estaba encerrado le empezó a arder levemente a Naruko, haciéndola soltar un leve pero audible sonido de malestar, cosa que preocupo al joven Son al ver como la oji azul se toco su estomago.

-Naruko-chan… ¿Qué tienes?-

Lo alejo un poco de ella, pues de repente se había sentido con desesperación, como si el demonio que residía dentro de ella estuviera inquieto por alguna razón. _-"Deja de impregnar chakra, zorro apestoso"-_ la chica le hablo a Kurama desde su mente, siendo que el gran espíritu zorruno le escucho con claridad.

-No me pasa nada, de verás- intentando no dolerse más, sintió como el ardor en su sello se incremento, pues al parecer el zorro que residía dentro de ella intentaba decirle algo o eso parecía.

 _-"Chiquilla malcriada… Ese Saiyajin se ha transformado en un Ozaru, una bestia que solo aparecía en las leyendas de Kaguya"-_

Con preocupación y dentro de su jaula, Kurama intentaba comunicarse con Naruko, pero era en vano, la chica había "bloqueado" su comunicación con el zorro anaranjado, cosa que para nada le gusto. _-"¡Escúchame niña! Si esa cosa llega a su aldea, olvídense de ella y del resto del mundo ninja, es miles de veces más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos… Deben hacer algo para impedirlo"-_

Kurama se comunicaba en vano, Naruko no quería escucharle.

-Ustedes vayan para ver que pasa… Yo me quedare con Gai-sensei-

Convencido de quedarse con su maestro, Lee les hablaba a los otros chicos que le miraron con cierto desconcierto, pues obviamente no dejarían a nadie atrás.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Pero, Lee-san…-

-De verdad, yo estaré bien, además, Gai-sensei solo esta inconsciente, al parecer esa mujer no le ataco con todas sus fuerzas… De verdad puedo sentir que no es mala, pero…- con una sonrisa confiada y un tanto triste el chico de cejas pobladas se había dado cuenta que 21 al único que si le tenía un coraje "real" era a Gokú, tal vez por algo del pasado o haya a saber. -Por alguna razón si le tiene más coraje a Gokú-sensei-

-Lee…- susurro Gohan al escuchar aquellas palabras del chico con peinado de tazón, ciertamente el muchacho hibrido sabia cual era la "razón" por la cual la científica castaña si atacaba con mayor vehemencia a Gokú y a el mismo, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios el joven Son le miro de nuevo, pues había cerrado sus ojos así como que había respirado profundamente, su cola recién crecida y ya de un color normal se movía lentamente detrás de él, pues ya se encontraba débil por todo el poder que gasto durante aquel gran ataque de hacia unos minutos junto con su padre. -¡En cuanto derrotemos a esa mujer, volveremos por ti y Gai-sensei, amigo!-

 **-*¡PAM!*-**

Naruko miro el choque de manos con una gran sonrisa y sus dos orbes azules brillando, pues Lee y Gohan habían reforzado sin dudas su amistad.

-Confió en ustedes, Gohan-san, Naruko-san…-

Tras esto y sin perder tiempo, Naruko subió a la espalda del chico hibrido que a toda velocidad comenzó a volar en dirección hacia donde el gran Ki colérico de Gokú se sentía.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Black Goku Theme - DBS /watch?v=xJEZi1jkssk &t=96s.]_

Ya cerca del campamento improvisado, Mei, Kushina, Hiruzen y Enma, la invocación del tercero, llevaban a un Jiraiya inconsciente, habían logrado detener el sangrado de la herida del Sannin así como que el Sandaime y su invocación cargaban a los chicos también inconscientes, la destrucción que el Ozaru dorado en el cual se había convertido Gokú se escuchaba cerca también anunciando que no tardaría en llegar a la aldea.

-Entonces, ¿Ese gran simio es Gokú-san?-

Sarutobi volvió a preguntar sin creer lo que Kushina le había dicho, pues durante el camino de vuelta entre los árboles para impedir que Gokú Ozaru los mirara, la pelirroja Uzumaki le había contado todo lo que sucedió, como Jiraiya había terminado herido y él como Gokú había adquirido esa forma dorada y la apariencia de ese descomunal y salvaje simio.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Otro gran gruñido se escucho, haciendo que todos los adultos miraran hacia atrás, escuchando como Gokú Ozaru destrozaba lo que parecían rocas.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a detener?-

Mei pregunto, dando un gran salto de una rama a otra.

-Según recuerdo, Gokú-kun nos dijo que en caso de que esto pasara debían cortarle la cola, solo así podría volver a la normalidad-

-Lo primero es llegar al campamento, una vez en el dejaremos a estos Genin y prepararemos la defensa de la aldea, por nada del mundo debe llegar o de lo contrario la terminara por destruir-

-¡HAI!-

Tanto Kushina como Mei dieron aquel grito en afirmación a lo que el ex Hokage les había dicho, apresurando sus saltos para llegar antes que el gran simio dorado en el cual se había convertido el Son mayor.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Saga Freezer Soundtrack 06 - BDZ /watch?v=RhZGxHyeCkg_.]

Gohan se había detenido de golpe en lo alto del cielo, notando como daba varios pasos aquel colosal animal que tenía el Ki de su padre, a hora entendía por qué podía sentir la gran rabia, ira, coraje en el Ki de su progenitor, había perdido el control y por alguna razón que se le escapaba Gokú había cedido ante la transformación de Ozaru.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué mi papá se convirtió en un mono gigante?! ¡Se supone que la luna de este mundo no lo afectaba y además es de día, es absurdo!-

Naruko desde la espalda del chico también miraba como aquel mono de pelaje dorado destrozaba todo a su paso, pisaba con fuerza las pequeñas colinas que se le ponían en frente, lanzaba rayos de energía desde su boca, así como que daba varios pasos entre gruñidos y alaridos furiosos.

-Naruko-chan, debes bajar, debo intentar detener a mi padre-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del chico hibrido, Naruko se sobresalto, pues ya no quería que Gohan se arriesgase aun más.

-Pero Gohan-kun… ¡Déjame ayudarte!-

-No Naruko-chan, es muy peligroso… Escóndete entre la arboleda cercana-

Al tocar el suelo, Naruko se alejo de Gohan, el cual en un rápido movimiento se volvió a transformar en Súper Saiyajin normal y no en esa variante más fuerte que había alcanzado ya que no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para poder alcanzar de nuevo esa fase. -Ya he logrado recuperar un poco de energía… Debo detenerlo o de lo contrario podría atacar la aldea-

Volvió a volar, dejando a la rubia con su constante preocupación, a la par que también miraba con también miedo como Gokú aun transformado en ese rabioso mono dorado no dejaba de avanzar hacia la aldea, en donde Tsunade ya en las murallas, alzo la mirada, notando también como Hinata y Karin que la ayudaban a sostenerse también tenían un semblante lleno de preocupación, terror, confusión, desconcierto y un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones al ver como un gigantesco simio había aparecido de la nada y se dirigía sin demora a la aldea, pues ya se miraba a la distancia.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Fue lo primero que pudo vociferar la Hokage, escuchando el feroz crujir del suelo con cada nueva pisada que aquel "bijuu" daba en dirección a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

 _-"Puedo sentir el poder de Gokú-sensei en ese simio… Que… ¡¿Que está pasando?!"-_ atónita y perdida en el completo desconcierto Karin se tocaba la cabeza, para después escuchar como aquel animal de un pelaje completamente dorado rugía con una gran ira, una rabia que parecía no tener final.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Con completa fuerza lanzo otro rayo de energía de su hocico, chocando en contra de una montaña lejana destruyéndola por completo.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Todo el cielo se ilumino por lo anterior, a la par que el viento a pesar de la distancia atacaba a los arboles y las personas que se escondían en aquel campamento improvisado en los bosques cercanos a la aldea.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

En dicho campamento, ya estaban tratando a Jiraiya, gracias al destino habían logrado llegar antes que el mismo Gokú transformado, aun lado del ninja peliblanco se podía ver a Kakashi con su cabeza agachada el cual justo como el resto escucharon el rugido implacable del Ozaru.

-Gokú-san… Es imposible que él sea esa cosa- miraba a Kushina la cual les había contado a él, a Mikoto y a los demás incluido Sasuke lo que había acontecido, el tercero ya estaba alistando todo para la defensa de la aldea, como fuera debían detener a Gokú, pues en su delirante transformación no era él en lo más mínimo.

La unidad de elite ambu también se estaba preparando, mientras, varios escoltas aun deambulaban por la aldea en busca de más personas, siendo que la mayoría de ninjas con mascara se encontraban esperando las ordenes del Sandaime que se miraba completamente preocupado, pues bien sabía que no muy fácilmente podrían detener el avance del monstruo en el que Gokú se había transformado.

-¡Debemos impedir que se acerque más a la aldea! ¡Recuerden: Debemos cortar su cola! ¡De acuerdo con Kushina es su único punto débil!- con aquellas palabras se escuchaba hablar al viejo ex líder, que observaba a las pocas unidades de ambu que quedaron en pie tras el ataque de los Androides apenas unas horas atrás durante la mañana de ese día que se había convertido en un verdadero infierno.

-Sarutobi-sama… Yo también debo ir, debo detener a Gokú-kun- Mikoto se acerco al anciano el cual le miro con una expresión completamente negativa, pues estaba claro que no mandaría a pelear a una mujer embarazada.

-Mikoto… Sé que te sientes con la obligación, pero… Te pondrías en riesgo a ti y a tu hijo… No puedo permitirlo, por supuesto que no-

Fue firme en su respuesta, siendo escuchado por una llorosa oji negra que no quería seguir sintiéndose tan inútil por su embarazo, Sasuke también estaba cerca, pues estaba claro que aun acataba la orden que Gokú le había dado al inicio de toda esta crisis, el quedarse junto a su madre y protegerla.

 _-"Gokú-kun, ¿Por qué?"-_ pensó la Uchiha aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar, cuando un pequeño temblor de impacto se hizo presente, anunciando que el Ozaru dorado ya estaba más cerca a la par que el tercero se ponía completamente alerta mirando a sus ninjas.

 _[Reanudación de OST anterior:_ _Saga Freezer Soundtrack 06 - BDZ_ _]_

Detrás del surco de destrucción que el Ozaru dejaba, 21 sonreía, pues la aldea ya estaba relativamente cerca, no quería matar a nadie, pero debía hacerle pagar a Gokú la casi derrota que sufría, solo por que se confió casi pierde y por eso mismo le haría pagar al Son mayor ese error suyo y que mejor que destruyendo el lugar en donde había decidido vivir.

 _-"Destruye todo, Son Gokú… Y una vez que lo destruyas, acabare con tu sufrimiento apagando tu vida"-_ pensaba sin dejar de ver como aquel gran simio destrozaba árboles, rocas, pequeñas laderas y montañas, en su andanza hacia Konoha, fue cuando miro, como al lado derecho del animal en el cual Gokú se había transformado, una silueta conocida aparecía, pues era Gohan, desconcertando a la castaña, pues ni si quiera lo había detectado sorprendiéndola. -Me sorprende que aun tenga fuerzas, pero lo siento, tu papá no te escuchara-

Gohan observaba como su padre colérico en aquella transformación destrozaba todo a su paso a la par que soltaba potentes rugidos y se daba golpes en su pecho como todo un simio salvaje y sin razón.

-¡Papá! ¡Detente!-

El joven Son le gritaba pero era en vano, Gokú continuaba destruyendo una pequeña montaña que se le presento en frente dándole un fuerte puñetazo con su mano izquierda derrumbando por completo la formación rocosa que le obstruía la vista.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La cantidad de escombros y rocas destrozadas era mucha, por no decir que gracias al polvo levantado, Gohan no pudo precisar el momento en el que Gokú usando su cola, le dio un fuerte coletazo mandándolo en contra del suelo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Fistfight Battle - DBS /watch?v=i3Oy6GOYWfk.]_

 **-*¡PLUUUUF!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El semi-Saiyajin, apenas y logro detenerse y evitar impactar en contra del desgarrado suelo, pero el ataque de su furioso padre no terminaría en solo eso, pues elevando la mirada pudo ver como uno de los gigantescos puños certeros de Gokú le dieron completamente.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Lo hundió en el suelo, a la par que enterraba mas y mas su puño en contra de un Gohan que como podía soportaba toda la presión a la cual estaba sometido por la gran fuerza del Ozaru dorado en el cual el Son mayor se había transformado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡BOOM!*-**

Tomando impulso, el joven Saiyajin logro salir del agujero en donde había ido a dar gracias al gran puño de su padre el cual no dejaba de presionar, pero aun así y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo tremendo, Gohan logro salir de donde había estado momentos atrás, a la vez que era observado por Naruko y la Androide 21.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Soltó otro gran gruñido notando como una línea dorada se levantaba del suelo para después desvanecerse y verse un solo punto en el cielo, en frente de su rostro, pues ese punto era Gohan.

-¡Papá! ¡Regresa, por favor!- el joven Son insistió, pero en vez de eso, pudo ver como el gran Ozaru quiso volver atacarlo con su cola esquivándola completamente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La pesada cola dorada choco contra las rocas derrumbadas en el suelo, a la par que Gohan la miraba levantar otra vez una nueva gran cantidad de polvo, mas no reacciono a tiempo, cuando la mano derecha y extendida del furioso Ozaru le dio completamente en su cuerpo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!-

-¡Gohan-kun!-

Sin perder tiempo, Naruko comenzó a correr hacia donde miraba como Gohan se desplomaba por el nuevo y fuerte golpe que su propio padre le había dado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Impacto de lleno y de súbito en contra de más rocas, destrozándolas en el proceso así como dejando y surco por su recorrido furioso y contundente entre los árboles.

De entre los arboles cercanos, ninjas se comenzaron a ver, pues el plan para frenar a Gokú había comenzado, siendo observado por Jade que seguía seria aun que en momentos sonreía, tal vez por qué pensaba que todos los actos que esas personas hicieran serian en vano, pues estaba claro que no podrían detener al Son mayor en ese estado tan colérico.

-Es inútil… No podrán detenerlo- hablaba consigo misma, flotando en lo más alto del cielo, observando cómo varios ninjas habían comenzado atacar al Son con varios jutsus de fuego para impedir que siguiera caminando hacia la aldea.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Emergency of talents - NS /watch?v=j2bSLxHGB8I.]_

¡Ninjaaaaas…! ¡A horaaaaaa!- Sarutobi grito con todas sus fuerzas, siendo seguido por varias unidades que se plantaron por delante del Ozaru dorado que se cubría la mirada por las intensas llamas que los ninjas provocaron aprovechándose de zonas altas que rodeaban al gran simio, no le provocaban el más mínimo daño, pero al menos le molestaban en la vista, cosa que lo había frenado momentáneamente.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Con fuerza, movió su mano izquierda, destrozando en el proceso unas rocas en donde habían varios ninjas que al verse superados tuvieron que saltar pues su punto de apoyo había sido destruido con un simple manotazo del mono colérico. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡PUM!*- -*¡PUM!*- -*¡PUM!*-**

Dio varios pasos hacia delante, enterrando varios puños en la tierra, lanzando árboles, rocas y ninjas por los aires, a la par que de detrás este, varios ninjas intentaban llegar a la cola del Son, pues si la cortaban, este volvería a la normalidad de inmediato, cosa que por supuesto no le pareció a Numero 21 al saber ella también que la cola era el punto débil de un Saiyajin transformado en Ozaru.

 _-"Esta gente no sabe cuando rendirse"-_ pensó la Androide, mas no hizo nada, pues pensaba que Gokú Ozaru no permitiría tan fácilmente que le cortaran la cola.

-¡Vamos, no se rindan…! ¡Debemos detenerlo…!-

Sarutobi usando el báculo en el cual Enma se podía transformar y que también se podía alargar, dio un salto impulsándose hacia un pequeño acantilado en donde comenzó hacer sellos de forma desesperada a la par que concentraba Chakra para hacer su movimiento. _**-¡Estilo de tierra: Gran muralla del tártaro!-**_

Una gran cantidad de rocas se levantaron en frente del Ozaru Gokú que había quedado obstruido por la enorme técnica del tercero, a la par que Mei ayudando también concentro Chakra para escupir una gran cantidad de lava ardiente de su boca, cosa que también sorprendió a la Androide, pues en ese mundo habían técnicas muy raras.

 _ **-¡Estilo de lava: Cobertura ardiente!-**_ esas fueron las palabras de la ex Mizukage al arrojar sobre la muralla de rocas del Sandaime una capa de lava que de inmediato varios ninjas de elemento agua apagaron y endurecieron con un jutsu de ese mismo elemento engrosando muchísimo el muro que se había creado para imposibilitar el avance del simio dorado en lo que los demás ninjas de detrás intentaban cortarle la cola.

Kushina que estaba entre los ninjas de detrás, miraba como el gran Ozaru no dejaba de moverse intentando destrozar las rocas en donde habían ninjas lanzándole aun sus técnicas las cuales parecían inútiles, pero al menos funcionaban para distraerle del verdadero ataque que se "cernía" sobre su espalda.

-Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad…- uno de los tantos ambu enmascarados comentaba, observando a través de los agujeros de su máscara a los demás ninjas que asintieron al saber de lo que hablaba, sobre todo Kushina que en cuanto le dieran la señal intentaría inmovilizar a Gokú con sus cadenas de diamantina, sabía que sería inútil pero, si tan solo, sin tan solo lo pudiera retener por unos segundos sería suficiente para darles una ventana a los demás ninjas para que le cortaran la cola.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Mientras esto pasaba, Gohan salía de entre los escombros a los cuales había ido a parar después de aquel gran golpe que el mismo Gokú le había dado, siendo que de inmediato, Naruko llegaba hacia donde este estaba tosiendo un poco por el polvo. -*cof*cof*-

-¡Gohan-kun! ¡Gohan-kun!- preocupada la Uzumaki ayudo a levantarse del suelo destrozado al semi-Saiyajin que había perdido su transformación dorada, estaba en las últimas.

-Me duelen los huesos… jaja Papá me dio con más fuerza de la que pensé- en un intento de broma miraba a Naruko la cual claramente se miraba preocupada por el estado en el cual se encontraba el joven azabache.

-Tienes que aguantar, Gohan-kun… Debo ir a la aldea por esas semillas del ermitaño…- quiso ir, pero Gohan le detuvo agarrando su mano derecha haciendo que la oji azul le mirara de nuevo.

-No Naruko-chan… La única semilla del ermitaño que según recuerdo había se la dieron a mi papá hace mucho, ya no hay más-

Al escuchar eso, la Uzumaki se quedo pensativa, cuando de repente un fuerte estruendo se escucho a la par que una nueva y furiosa columna de polvo se alzo por todo lo alto del cielo.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Tanto Naruko como Gohan también elevaron sus miradas, notando como el fuego mesclado con el polvo se miraba a la par que humo también se levantaba. -El Ki de Mei-san a decrecido… ¡Papá!- quiso moverse pero sus piernas cedieron ante el fuerte dolor que sentía, siendo que de inmediato, la chica rubia que estaba a su lado se agacho para sujetarlo e impedir que cayera totalmente al suelo.

-¡Gohan-kun, ya no te muevas!-

En el lugar en donde se intentaba frenar el avance del Ozaru Gokú, una gran cantidad de ninjas se miraban tirados por todas partes, siendo que el tercero sangraba de su hombro derecho, pues un nuevo ataque de energía por parte de Gokú transformado había sido el culpable de todo.

Mei también estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente fuera de combate al haber casi sido aplastada por varias rocas al derrumbarse el muro que se había creado para detener a Gokú, esto dejo en claro que nada lo detendría.

Detrás del gran simio, la mayoría de los ninjas que se suponían debían cortarle la cola también estaban fuera de combate, siendo Kushina y dos ambu los únicos en pie, jadeando y también un poco heridos, pues gracias a la barrera de la Uzumaki habían conseguido salvarse, aun que no ilesos.

 _[OST Recomendado: My name - NS /watch?v=w7BWw7JAyME.]_

En las murallas de la aldea, la mayoría de ninjas estaban aterrados, al ver como de entre las llamas y el humo negro que cubrían la zona que estallo con violencia, el gran cuerpo cubierto de pelo rubio emergía, el Ozaru, sin ningún tipo de daño sobre si, Tsunade también miraba esto con miedo, siendo que por alguna razón podía sentir algo familiar en ese monstruo, como si fuera alguien conocido, aun que se sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en esas tonterías, aun que quisiera pelear simplemente ya no podía hacerlo, su nivel de Chakra era muy bajo ya.

-¡Mamáaaaaaa!-

Sasuke estaba desesperado, pues Mikoto había desaparecido de la nada y para colmo desapareció su Ki para impedir que su hijo azabache la encontrara, pues muy y a su temor el Uchiha sabia a donde se dirigía su progenitora, siendo que varios ninjas del refugio la buscaban sin éxito.

-Sasuke…- se escucho a las espaldas del chico de mirada negra que sin perder tiempo observo como un Kakashi vendado y claramente herido se acercaba a él.

-Kakashi…- también pronuncio su nombre sin comprender por qué el peli plata se alejaba de la enfermería improvisada, pues estaba muy lastimado después de casi morir cuando estableció el primer "contacto" con los enemigos.

-Tu madre debió ir hacia…-

No termino, pues Sasuke con una expresión muy seria le interrumpió. -Lo sé, hacia donde Gokú-sensei esta… Debo detenerla- con decisión en su mirada el Uchiha dio varios pasos hacia delante adentrándose un poco en el bosque ante la mirada del ninja enmascarado.

-Suerte, Sasuke…-

El ninja de cabello plateado miro el cielo, cubierto por nubes oscuras, esas mismas nubes que eran los desechos de aquellas grandes cantidades de polvo y humo que se habían levantado desde que todo comenzó.

 _-"¿Este es el final de Konoha?"-_ casi temblando se pregunto dentro de su mente el ninja, pero aun que pensara en eso, también algo le daba esperanza, como si supiese que Los Son no se acabarían en este incidente. -Confió en ustedes, Gokú-san, Gohan… ¡Derroten a esa mujer!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Termino de ser derribada la muralla que el tercero había levantado, siendo que de una gran pisada el Ozaru termino de salir de su "cautiverio" ante los ojos del Hokage, pudo ver como Mei estaba tirada a varios metros de su posición, estaba viva pero muy lastimada ya, lo mismo que varios otros ninjas cercanos a él, el cual se dolía de su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡La aldea confía en ti…! ¡No puedes destruirla cuando has prometido protegerla!- con su voz pesada y adolorida, el Sandaime se dirigía al gran mono que soltando otro gran rugido le observo con curiosidad, dio varios pasos hacia donde el anciano estaba, listo para pisarlo al ver que este no se movía de su lugar.

-¡Sarutobi muévete, ese mono no te escucha!- Enma aun transformado en báculo intento persuadir a su invocador para que se moviera pero este continuo sin hacerle caso, mirando como el masivo animal dorado elevaba una de sus patas listo para aplastarlo.

-¡Gokú-kun! ¡No…! ¡No lo hagas!-

Hiruzen se quedo completamente sorprendido al ver quien estaba delante de él, pues Mikoto de forma sorpresiva y poniéndose en forma de escudo grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que el Ozaru detuviese su pata antes de aplastarlos.

Kushina observo esto con asombro, justo como el resto de ambus, Naruko que ayudaba a Gohan salir de entre la espesura del bosque cercano, así como a un Sasuke que también emergía de entre los árboles, mirando en donde estaba su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se detuvo?- se pregunto Jade la cual se confundió al ver como el Son había cesado su ataque por aquella mujer que apareció de repente.

-¡Gokú-kun… Por favor, detente! ¡Por favooooooor!- grito comenzando a llorar la Uchiha haciendo que el Ozaru plantara su fuerte pisada a varios metros de distancia del tercero y de ella, haciendo que el viento hiciera caer a la Uchiha alarmando a la debilitada Kushina, la cual como pudo corrió hacia donde su amiga y el viejo Hokage estaban.

-¡Mikoto…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

Tan rápido como pudo, la pelirroja ayudo a ponerse de pie a la Uchiha que continuaba llorando siendo observadas por el gran Ozaru que misteriosamente había detenido sus ataques. -Gokú-kun no es así, el es bueno… ¡Él juro protegernos!- mirando a la Uzumaki, la peli azul oscuro grito de nuevo, ante la mirada sorprendida de 21 que fastidiada cargo una esfera de poder.

-¡No estorben!- la científica arrojo con fuerza la esfera de poder amenazando con dar a las dos mujeres y al tercero, hecho que alarmo enormemente a Gohan que tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió desapareció de estar junto con Naruko la cual también grito al ver aquello.

-¡No, las va atacar!-

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión se presento, haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos por el resplandor, siendo que a el mismo Ozaru dorado le molestara la gran luz elevando la mirada y notando a la Androide en el cielo.

-¡GOHAN-KUUUUUUN!- Naruko soltó aquel desgarrador grito al haber presenciado como el joven se había puesto de escudo para impedir que aquel ataque les diera a las dos prometidas de su padre así como al mismo Hokage.

El Ki de Gohan descendió de forma brusca, no tanto pero si lo suficiente para verse como caía el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho a la distancia pero por culpa de la gran luz de la explosión no se logro percibir con plenitud.

 _ **-*¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Rugió con fuerza, mirando a Numero 21 la cual frunció el ceño al ver como alguien le había estorbado de nuevo. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que intento terminar con algo siempre tienen que ponerse en medio?- no lo decía en sentido de broma, pues realmente se miraba molesta al ver que por la culpa de Gohan las personas que obstruían al Ozaru continuaban cerca a este, no las mataría, solo las quería dejar fuera de la jugada para hacer que Gokú convertido en simio gigante atacara la aldea y que el mismo terminara el "trabajo".

* * *

Desde la muralla en donde estaban Tsunade, Karin y Hinata miraron como el gran resplandor por la explosión que recién sucedió fue mermando, hasta que los sentidos de Karin fueron atacados por algo que le preocupo de sobremanera.

 _-"La presencia de Gohan-kun… ¡No, Gohan-kun!"-_ alarmada, Karin se soltó de Tsunade, cosa que extraño a la rubia que junto con Hinata le miraron extrañadas por la repentina acción de la pelirroja con lentes.

-Karin-san… ¿Por qué te sueltas tan de repente?- con preocupación, la oji perla le pregunto a la pelirroja notando como esta quería llorar.

-¡Gohan-kun!- por fin grito, alarmando a Hinata y a Tsunade, quiso saltar e ir de inmediato hacia donde había sucedido aquello, pero Tsunade con sus pocas fuerzas la detuvo.

-¡Es peligroso, Karin…!-

-¡Suélteme, Tsunade-sama!- queriendo zafarse, Karin forcejeaba pero era inútil, hasta que la Senju le soltó, dejándola caer sobre la cima de la muralla, intentando no llorar, aun sentía la presencia del joven Son, pero al haber visto aquella explosión y después el gran descenso en el Ki del muchacho la hicieron pensar lo peor.

 _[Nota del autor: tal vez se pregunten por qué Karin no deja que Tsunade le muerda para recuperar su energía o esas cosas, bueno no voy a decir ninguna excusa o algo sacado de la manga, simplemente no lo vi conveniente para el desarrollo de la historia ya que quiero que la pelea final sea sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, un total "Gokú contra Numero 21 ronda final". Fin de nota.]_

Hinata al escuchar y mirar como Karin había reaccionado se preocupo completamente por Gohan, pues de verdad temía que algo le hubiera pasado.

* * *

Recuperando su enojo, el enorme Ozaru destrozaba todo a su paso, Gokú había perdido toda su razón, la Androide 21 observaba aun desde lo alto en los cielos, su plan final había resultado ser efectivo aun que improvisado, resulto ser eficiente en su totalidad.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_

Rugía el enorme mono dorado. Los ninjas intentaron controlarlo, pero lamentablemente estos fueron rebajados con mucha facilidad por un Gokú perdido en la locura de su propio instinto Saiyajin.

Gohan observaba tendido en el suelo tras haber recibido de forma voluntaria aquel ataque por parte de 21, todo parecía perdido, ni si quiera el Súper Saiyajin 3 le había podido hacer frente y Konoha ardía a la distancia, grandes fumarolas de fuego se despejaban con el viento de la tarde, Mei y los demás ninjas que habían intentado detener al Ozaru estaban regados por el campo de batalla, estaban derrotados, la fuerza monstruosa de ese mono en el que se había convertido Gokú era demasiada, pues su poder fácilmente superaba al Kyubi y por mucho.

 _-"Papá… Vuelve en ti… Por favor…"-_ Gohan había quedado por fin fuera de combate y con una vistosa cortadura en su mejilla izquierda tras aquel último ataque de Jade que no iba dirigido estrictamente a él, siendo que de inmediato, Naruko llego a su lado, llorando, desesperada al ver como el chico no abría sus ojos y no dejaba de sangrar de esa nueva herida en su rostro, a lo que ma chica de inmediato ayudándose de su propia ropa comenzó a limpiar y sanar como podía, había quedado inconsciente y de nuevo alejado por la fuerza de repulsión del ataque.

-Mmf… No cabe duda que los Saiyajin son unos monos- 21 se mofaba al ver la gran cantidad de destrucción que Gokú transformado en Ozaru había generado a las afueras de Konoha, solo que aun estaba impaciente por ver como el Son destruía la aldea entera.

-Gokú… Gokú-kun- Kushina se movía con lentitud a través del campo de batalla, su mirada era nublosa, en cualquier momento sedería ante el dolor también, pues aquella explosión también las había afectado. Mikoto también caminaba, con cuidado, a pesar de estar embarazada decidió continuar, debía insistir para que Gokú se detuviera, ante la mirada de Hiruzen que también ya estaba tendido sobre el suelo desquebrajado, aun consiente pero sin poderse mover ya, la debilidad por perder sangre era mucha para el anciano que intentaba detener a las dos mujeres que continuaban en pie a escasos metros del gran Ozaru que dio varios pasos hacia otras pequeñas colinas cercanas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

El Ozaru continuaba destrozando grandes cantidades de rocas y arboles, mientras fijaba su mirada en la aldea, de nuevo.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** las pisadas colosales del animal antes Gokú comenzaron a escucharse otra vez amenazando con a hora si invadir y destruir Konoha.

 _[OST Recomendado: Súper Saiyajin 4 theme - DBGT /watch?v=TeZkPrhsXts.]_

-¡GOKÚ-KUN!- tanto Kushina como Mikoto gritaron al gran animal que miro hacia abajo encontrándose de nueva cuenta con las dos mujeres, las dos primeras mujeres en su vida en ese mundo.

 _ **-*¡GRRRAR!*-**_ gruño al verlas, pues las aplastaría de una pisada pero, algo se lo impidió justo como antes cuando estuvo a punto de matar al tercero pero que gracias a Mikoto se había detenido. Muy dentro de él y con todas sus fuerzas internas comenzaba a reaccionar después de toda la destrucción que había causado.

-¡VUELVE EN TI! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡GOKÚ-KUUUUN!-

Los gritos tanto de Kushina como de Mikoto le hicieron retroceder varios pasos mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si le doliese, esto era visto con asombro por 21 que no entendía por qué su "máquina de matar" había dejado de actuar.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*- -*¡PUUUUM!*- -*¡PUUUUM!*-**

Varias pisadas hicieron temblar el suelo al verse lo que estaba pasando, Tsunade miraba desde la aldea, estaba confundida por el extraño comportamiento que de repente ese gran animal estaba teniendo, como si algo se "manifestara" en él, haciendo que se detuviera en su destrucción. -Son Gokú…- la quinta Hokage decía por inercia, siendo que Hinata intentaba controlar a Karin que aun estaba afectada por lo que sintió con respecto a la presencia de Gohan.

 _-"¡¿Por qué no las aplasta?!"-_ se comenzó a frustrar la mujer al ver aquello, fue cuando apretó su puño derecho y cargo un nuevo ataque de Ki. -¡Si no las matas, tú lo haré yo!- lanzo con fuerza el ataque el cual como era de esperarse y justo como antes se dirigía a una débil Kushina y una embarazada Mikoto.

-¡Por favor, reacciona!- el suelo se lleno de lagrimas de las dos mujeres que intentaban hacer que Gokú recapacitara.

 _ **-*¡GRRAAAAAARRRR!*- -*¡GRAAAAAAARRR!*-**_

Gruñía sin parar mientras movía su cabeza frenético, fue cuando en su subconsciente Gokú se materializaba. _-"Mikoto-chan…"-_ el guerrero les miro a través de los ojos de la bestia en la que se había convertido por culpa de aquella pulsera de la Androide 21. _-"Kushina-chan…"-_ a hora miro a la pelirroja que estaba junto a la Uchiha, pero en eso miro como una onda de Ki se dirigía hacia ellas. _-"¡NOOO!"-_ grito dentro de su subconsciente.

-¡No, Mamá!- Sasuke quiso intervenir e impedir que el ataque le diera a su madre pero se detuvo de golpe al ver algo que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras.

21 abrió sus ojos azules de golpe al ver como Gokú convertido en Ozaru entre puso una de sus manos al ataque que les había lanzado a Kushina y Mikoto. -¿¡Las reconoce?!- se pregunto en sorpresa mientras el cuerpo del enorme animal comenzó a emitir un brillo descomunal.

-¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Por qué esta brillando?- Tsunade desde la muralla de la aldea miraba completamente sorprendida lo que acababa de empezar.

Kushina ya no aguantando más se desplomo con Mikoto, pero ambas fueron detenidas por la mano del mono que anteriormente les había intentado aplastar. -Gokú-kun…- Kushina nombro por última vez el nombre de aquel que sería su esposo, cerrando sus ojos por completo, pequeñas lagrimas se miraron salir de los enormes orbes rojos que tenia por ojos el Ozaru dorado mientras el brillo que le rodeaba se intensificaba a cada paso mas y mas. Con cuidado deposito tanto a Kushina como Mikoto en el suelo, la cual le miraba completamente sorprendida y eclipsada por el brillo que emitía.

 _-"Jure proteger este mundo…"-_ _**-*¡GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ _-"¡Y lo haré! ¡Por ustedes lo haré!"-_ esas palabras eran dichas por un Gokú que lentamente comenzaba a retomar el control sobre su cuerpo, gracias a las lagrimas de Kushina y Mikoto, gracias al sacrificio de todos y el de Gohan al poner su cuerpo como escudo.

Emitiendo un último rugido el Ozaru cubierto en brillo comenzó a disminuir de tamaño ante el asombro de 21 y Mikoto que estaba al pie de su amiga que a duras penas se mantenía consciente.

 _ **-*¡GRRRRRRRRRRRAR!*- -*¡AAAAAAAAARRGGG!*-**_

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*- -*¡PUUUUM!*- -*¡PUUUUM!*-**

Varios pasos más fueron dados por el Ozaru que disminuía de tamaño y no dejaba de ser cubierto por aquel intenso brillo dorado, entre fuertes pisadas y gruñidos llego al pie de una gran roca, a la cual destrozo de un golpe por el cambio que estaba sufriendo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se escucho mientras era cubierto por una enorme columna de polvo que despedía de forma sorprendente destellos dorados así como descargas eléctricas y los gruñidos salvajes del Saiyajin dejaban de escucharse, para pasar a oírse un fuerte grito más humano y entendible.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Sin mucho alarde, les aconsejo que intenten recordar sucesos importantes de las sagas clásicas de DBZ, eso le da un punto más "chidori" jaja. Fin de nota.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA (Days of Battle) - DBS /watch?v=oDdZwhZPxcE.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Se supone que esto no debería pasar!- Jade estaba atónita mientras descendía y se colocaba justo en frente de Gokú que al parecer volvía a su forma real pero por el polvo levantado no se miraba nada, solo que aquel extraño brillo que había cubierto a su transformación de Ozaru había mermado por fin.

La transformación había llegado a su final, de entre el polvo una cola roja se miro ondear libre, dos ojos con iris oscura y pupila amarilla y un raro contorno de sombra alrededor de los ojos, el abdomen bajo y brazos llenos de un pelo rojo justo igual que la cola, el cabello un poco más largo y grande que como anteriormente lo había traído, un par de pantalones que aparecieron de la nada junto a unas muñequeras azules, miraba a la Androide entre el poco polvo que quedaba, esta se quedo aun más pasmada cuando le miro, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Ese era Gokú? Se suponía que cuando los Saiyajin se convertían en Ozaru eran imparables, maquinas perfectas de destrucción que no conocían la razón o sentimientos, pero por alguna razón que se le escapo a la Androide, el Son mayor había sufrido otra transformación desconocida para ella.

-¿Gokú-kun?- Mikoto desde el lugar en el que había estado miraba completamente sorprendida el cambio que el Saiyajin había tenido, a simple vista se sentía su poder, era muchísimo más grande que antes, por mucho que lo era.

Se miro las manos por un momento, ese poder naciente en el, era demasiado, ni si quiera comprendía lo que había pasado pero, ya después lo intentaría entender, a hora lo más importante era derrotar a la Androide que quedaba, la temible Androide 21 que también le miraba con atención.

-¿Que eres?- preguntaba la chica castaña que con toque de detalle observaba el gran cambio en la apariencia del Son mayor, pues no comprendía por qué había sufrido semejante transformación.

-No lo sé…- respondió Gokú alzando su mirada y entrelazándola con la de la chica de cabellos castaños. -Lo único que se, ¡Es que no me daré por vencido, te venceré de una vez por todas!- decía con decisión el Saiyajin, estaba listo para entrar de nuevo en combate contra la Androide y algo en el le decía que esta vez sería diferente, muy diferente.

-No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, Son Gokú, pero bueno… ¡Si quieres morir, acelerare el proceso!-

Ante la mirada de Mikoto y Sasuke así como la mirada perdida de Sarutobi y Kushina, Gokú con aquella extraña e imponente forma se miraba fijamente con la Androide que estaba lista para volver a entrar en combate una vez más con el Son mayor.

-A llegado el momento…- mirándose completamente ambos decían ante la mirada de quienes aun se mantenían conscientes, pues la sorpresa reinaba en sus cuerpos y se reflejaba en sus expresiones completamente dislocadas y fuera de órbita.

-¡De que mueras!-

-¡De derrotarte!-

-[Comentario final del narrador]-

 _Gokú ha sufrido una extraña transformación que impresiono a todos, la batalla final entre él y la Androide 21 comenzara en cualquier momento. ¡Por favor, Gokú…! ¡No pierdas!_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

[Error en el sistema de Avan… Avanc… Es]

-Tengo que… -*cof*cof*cof*- ¡Tengo que acabarte, Son Gokú!- [sangre salía de sus labios, observando a su enemigo que había adquiri… er… error de… proces… procesami…ento.]

-Ríndete, no podrás ganarme…- **-*¡PUUUM PAAAM POOOM BUUUUM CRAAAASH!*-**

-¡SON GOKÚUUUUUUUUUU!-

-¡JADEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

[Er… Err… Error en… En el sis… Tema] **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** -¡¿Cómo es que ella se puede trans…?! err…-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAACK TRUUUUUMP POOOOOOM PAAAAAAM PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-Adiós… Adiós amor…- [Cargando una esfera de poder Jade estab… Esta… Err… Error…]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Ultimate Battle" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Creo que me despido amigos… Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- [El sistema de avances ha sido cerrado por errores constantes.]

 **Su amigo SaiyajinSannin les da las gracias por, ¡Mas de 100,000 views! Esto si es un merito que hay que celebrar y que mejor que con la llegada del SSJ4 jeje y esperen al siguiente capitulo, que va a ser el mas largo que he hecho, de verdad que si. Les agradezco a todos quienes me comenzaron a leer desde el principio y quienes se fueron integrando poco a poco a lo largo de ya 56 capitulos, como lo he dicho antes, no me voy a cansar de agradecerles con todo el corazón el gran apoyo que me han dado, tanto a quienes realmente valoran el trabajo hecho como a quienes no, pues a hora si que para insultar o menos preciar mi trabajo necesitan que entrar si o si y eso es una view quieran o no y eso señores es lo que realmente quiero y agradezco completamente, como ya lo he dicho las reviews también apoyan enormemente, pero como escritor amateur que soy siento que las visitas son lo que realmente reflejan el esfuerzo que le metes, sin dudas son el mayor regalo, a seis meses desde que comencé esta historia les digo: ¡Gracias por todas sus visitas! Espero sigan dándome más de aquí hasta que termine esta primer temporada, pues lamentablemente ya falta poco para que finalice. Gracias y mil gracias xD.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	58. Capitulo 57: Ultimate Battle

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias 833-**_ _Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto amigo jejeje que bueno que te siga atrayendo la historia, es sin dudas bueno. Saludo cordiales y de igual manera te deseo muchos éxitos._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _It's true friend, the final fight looms over us, we hope to survive before the furious end in the fighting. Take care and thank you for following this story._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks for all friends, I never get tired of thanking the truth hehe. I hope you continue enjoying what is left of the story. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _It motivates me a lot to know that you liked how the previous chapter was developed, I hope you like this one too. From heart I thank you for your interest. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Let's hope that if friend, that Goku makes Numero 21 see that he is wrong and in the same way that he joins him hehe. Best regards and thanks for everything._

 _ **-HansScorpion-**_ _No te preocupes con respecto a eso, siempre tiene que pasar algo que nos "distraía" jeje Gracias de todo corazón por continuar leyendo compañero, no sabes el agradecimiento que te merecen. Hasta pronto y cuídate._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras compañero, es verdad que Jade se preparé o mejor dicho que ambos se preparen xD. De nuevo te doy las gracias y espero seguir leyéndote a ti y tus historias. Saludos._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Se agradece el interés amigo, pues de verdad que me esfuerzo para hacer una historia medianamente buena y leerte decir que los capítulos son épicos y emocionantes sin dudas me da ganas renovadas para culminar esta, nuestra historia. Gracias hermano, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Muy cierto carnal, a hora veamos quien sale vencedor, si el enojo de Jade o la esperanza del Saiyajin mayor. Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre, se te agradece de forma infinita. Nos vemos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Claro, como ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, no se sientan presionados a la hora de comentar, si quieren hacerlo háganlo, al fin de cuenta a mi me interesa más ver cuanta gente ve cada nuevo cap, eso es lo que realmente me interesa aun que como también lo he dicho agradezco completamente que se tomen el tiempo para comentar aparte de leer. Saludos cordiales amigo._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Espero de nueva cuenta cumplir las grandes expectativas del capítulo, pues Jade como te había comentado nos tiene una sorpresa que bien les puede gustar o no, pero al final todo salimos ganando jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote amigo, pues aun que los comentarios no son lo más importante me encanta leerlos, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran que así sea. Gracias por todo._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Jajajaja un gusto carnal, lo siento por lo de los comentarios pero esa era la idea que no supieran muy bien que pasaba, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con respecto a esa batalla final. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Sasori 722-**_ _Hola y un gusto leerte, bueno respondiendo tu pregunta de que pasara con el plan de Akatsuki, continuara normalmente como el canon, pues ellos mismos se encargaran de hacer que las luchas entre las naciones continúen, además, de que bueno Nagato tiene sus "ideales" muy bien manipulados por no decir que Tobi cuando a aparezca dejara en claro que no le interesa en lo absoluto que un par de Saiyajin se metan en sus planes, pues los cumplirá sin importarle que, ya sabes la postura que tenía hasta que Naruto lo hace cambiar de idea y bla bla xD, Espero haber resulto tu duda compañero y también espero te siga gustado la historia. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Con respecto a tu OC amigo, ya te dije que con gusto lo implementare pero hasta la segunda temporada si gustas claro, en cuanto a lo que use Ki, claro pero si puede usar Ki no podría usar Chakra ya sabes por la presentación de cómo puse al Ki y el Chakra en esta historia, en todo caso espero tu opinión para adaptar tu personaje para el futuro pero sin incoherencias argumentales, ya sabes para evitar errores y eso. Gracias por seguir al pendiente y comentar así como por el hecho de leer. Hasta otra._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por tu observación compañero, se hace lo que se puede la verdad jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _No amigo y no quiero sonar modesto o humilde, todo lo contrario, tu eres el grande y el que se merece los aplausos, pues leer casi 60 capítulos no es cosa fácil jajajaja si que debes tener mucha paciencia la verdad, infinitas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar pues de verdad se agradece y aprecia. Adiós y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-brg2000-**_ _Gracias carnal, espero te guste la batalla final Numero 21 vs Gokú. Saludos cordiales y bendiciones._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _La verdad es que nunca, pues siendo sinceros los sentimientos nobles sin dudas son los que más fuerzas dan, claro en la persona adecuada por que si no pues algo grave puede pasar la verdad. Te agradezco el que siempre leas y comentes hermano, de verdad que gracias he. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Un gusto amigo(a) gracias por tus palabras y por simplemente leer, de verdad que si, te regreso el habrazo de todo corazón. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Dios Goku-**_ _Claro que iba aparecer si desde el principio de la historia lo dije xD Gracias por continuar siguiendo la historia. Nos leemos luego. Adiós._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Te agradezco tu comentario amigo así como tu lectura, en cuanto a tu propuesta o pregunta o petición, no sé cómo decirle jeje Si tengo varias ideas para hacer algún fic con Goku en Saint Seiya o en Boku no hero, lo malo como así decirlo es que no he visto boku no hero y ya casi no recuerdo nada de Saint seiya pues ya tengo casi 16 años desde que mire la serie clásica en cualquier caso si me animo hacer un fic en esos mundos me volveré a ver o veré el anime para saber cómo desarrollar la historia, gracias por tus sugerencias, pues son apreciadas. Hasta luego._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Bueno amigo, espero "saciar" tus ganas de más con este capítulo. Gracias por seguir al pendiente. Me despido mandándote un gran abrazo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Darcktormenta-**_ _Que bien que te ha gustado el capitulo y la aparición del SSJ4, en cuanto a las gracias por el fic bueno ustedes son las que se las merecen, pues si no mostraran el interés que tienen por mi historia simplemente no la hubiera continuado. Gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto compañero, en cuanto a Danzo le vale que Goku alcance más poder, pues intentara joderlo como sea, pero lo malo es que el viejo no se espera lo que muy posiblemente le pasara, claro siempre y cuando no mueva sus cartas como debe, respondiente a tus preguntas, ¿En donde vive Karin? En la casa Uzumaki junto a Naruko, aun que no quieran tienen que compartir casa jeje aun que ya comenzaran a llevarse mejor, en cuanto a Erza, ¿Cómo la conocerá Goku? Bueno amigo, eso es alto spoiler de "La raíz de todo mal" así que espérate tantito para leer como Goku la conocerá y en cuanto a Xenovia y Gohan, bueno ese encuentro ya esta próximo así que no desesperes, siento no poder ser más claro pero no quiero spoilearte tanto. Gracias seguir al pendiente y apoyando esta historia. Cuídate, adiós._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Hola amigo(a) bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta de, ¿Qué opino que un autor muy bueno diga que mi historia es un plagio de la de él? Pues la verdad nada, es algo que lamento escuchar o mejor dicho leer, ya que mi historia es completamente distinta en argumento y elementos, pero bueno, supongo que por algo lo dice, pero sin dudas es algo que me toma por sorpresa, no sé si sea verdad pues a pesar de tenerle respeto y todo no soy my afín a sus trabajos, pues no termine de leer la primer parte de su croos de DBZ y Naruto y menos su segunda parte y no por que no sean buenas historias, deben serlo pues en parte me inspire en lo poco que leí de él para poder construir mi propia historia en el mismo terreno, en fin lamento leer lo que dices pero tampoco lo voy a comprobar para ver si es verdad. Sin más tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos amigo(a)._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 64 o 65 al_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El poder máximo de Gokú Súper Saiyajin 4 es de aproximadamente 25,000,000,000 de unidades peleando a su cien por ciento-_

 _-Jade a su máximo poder, cuenta con un poder aproximado de 25,000,000,000 de unidades-_

 _-Todo el mundo ninja reciente de forma grave la gran batalla entre la Androide 21 y Son Gokú en SSJ4-_

 _-Danzo se muestra impaciente al sentir que Gokú aun no a muerto-_

 _-Tsunade reconoce confiar plenamente en el poder de Gokú-_

 _-La nube voladora solo permite subir a aquellas personas que tengan un corazón puro como Gokú o su hijo Gohan… o Jade-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 _Opening: Debido a lo malo que soy para describir openings jaja les dejo a su imaginación dicho opening eso sí, lo único que les recomiendo es la canción "Sen No Tsubasa" ya que me pareció muy buena para un opening jeje._

* * *

 **Capitulo 57: Ultimate Battle.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Fierce battle against mighty foe - DBS /watch?v=t2p2-cjM6_Y &t=9s. __Recomendado dejar hasta el minuto 1:07 y repetir el sonido hasta dicho minuto.]_

Gokú observaba como Mei estaba tendida sobre el suelo a varios metros de distancia del viejo ex Kage de la aldea, el cual junto a su invocación lentamente se reponía de cómo anteriormente había estado, en eso los ambu que habían estado junto con Kushina también llegaron al lado de estos, de inmediato tomándolos para alejarlos de lo que parecía una nueva batalla entre el nuevo Gokú y la Androide Numero 21 la cual aun se miraba confundida por aquella extraña apariencia de mono de pelaje rojizo que el Son había adoptado.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba su madre, junto con Kushina la cual seguía tendida en el suelo, pues realmente estaba lastimada a un gran nivel, pero no mortal.

Por su parte, Naruko entre los arboles junto a un inconsciente Gohan pudo sentir el gran poder que de nueva cuenta se manifestaba, cuyo poder pertenecía a Gokú.

 _-"El Ki de Gokú-sensei se ha incrementado muchísimo más, ¿Qué está pasando_?"- la chica rubia pensaba a la par que como podía se cargaba a Gohan apoyándose en uno de sus brazos pasándolo por detrás de su cuello, debía sacarlo del lugar y dirigirse sin demora al campamento improvisado para que fuera atendido.

Gokú de estar mirándose directamente con Jade, desapareció de su mirada, sobresaltándola un poco, para de inmediato sentir como una leve briza la cruzo, escuchándose como el golpeteo de los zapatos del Son se escucharon a sus espaldas, a la distancia justo en frente de Mikoto y Sasuke así como Kushina, pues su velocidad se había incrementado muchísimo.

 _-"¿Cómo hizo eso? Se ha movido muy rápido"-_ la Androide pensó, girando su cabeza un poco para ver por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo como su oponente le daba la espalda.

-Sasuke…-

La voz grave del Saiyajin se escucho exaltando al joven azabache el cual por la impresión no reacciono de inmediato, no hasta que noto la mirada un tanto rígida del Son sobre él. -¡S-Sí! ¿Q-Qué pasa?- con prisa pregunto, ya recuperado de la impresión anterior pero sin perder su asombro ante la apariencia tan, ¿Como decirlo?, ¿Rara? Que el Son mayor había adoptado, notándose como su cola de mono aun permanecía detrás de él, moviéndose libremente cubierta por ese mismo pelo rojo que también tenía en sus brazos y vientre bajo, siendo que su pecho y par de sus abdominales eran los únicos que no tenían dicho pelo rojo manteniéndose al descubierto.

-Saca a Mikoto y a Kushina de aquí…- fue cuando miro a los ambu que ayudaban a Hiruzen y a Mei. -Ustedes ayúdenlo…-

-¡HA-HAI!- los ambu titubearon un poco ante la rigidez en las palabras del Saiyajin, pues esa mirada amarilla lo decía todo, estaba completamente centrado en la lucha que continuaría en breve.

Mikoto y Kushina simplemente estaban quietas, calladas, sin saber que decir, pues estaban aun muy impactadas por esa apariencia que el Saiyajin había adquirido después de haberse convertido en un Ozaru furioso y descontrolado.

-Gokú-ku…- quiso por fin hablar Mikoto ayudando a Kushina a levantarse de estar tirada en el suelo, pero el Son con esa mirada rígida y seria le observo intimidándola completamente, pues se miraba tan imponente, tan severo con esa nueva forma que hasta las palabras se le fueron a la Uchiha y a la Uzumaki simplemente no le salían de sus labios.

-Mikoto… Por favor, no quiero que le pase nada a nuestro hijo, ni a ti ni a Kushina ni a Mei… Hazlo por ese bebé-

Con una voz entre tranquila y seria, el Saiyajin hablo, haciendo sonrojar a la mujer, pues rara era la vez en la que el Son se expresaba así de serio, ni si quiera durante el inicio de la crisis se había portado así. Sasuke simplemente miraba atento la escena, notando como un ambu se acercaba para ayudar a las dos mujeres. Por su parte, la Androide 21 estaba completamente con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Había escuchado "hijo"? Sintió como en su interior otra vez ese maldito sentimiento se removió, pero como pudo de inmediato lo reprimió de nuevo, no debía obstruir en su "misión" que a esas alturas ya no tenía ningún sentido y que solo se aferraba a ese "objetivo" por miedo de reconocer lo que realmente quería hacer.

-Por favor, Mikoto-sama, haga caso a Gokú-sama- el ambu que ayudo a la Uchiha con la pelirroja Uzumaki le comentaba, haciendo por fin reaccionar a la mencionada de mirada oscura, notando como el Son se acercaba hacia ella para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente, completamente impropio de su "prometido baka" cosa que también hizo con Kushina y desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado del ambu que cargaba a la desmayada Mei repitió el proceso a la vez que miraba a Sarutobi.

-Hiruzen, confió en usted- con aquellas palabras termino de hablar alejándose de nuevo desapareciendo otra vez de la mirada de todos y reapareciendo de nuevo en el lugar en donde había estado antes de realizar todas esas acciones.

 _-"El Ki de Gohan está débil, pero estable, además, el Ki de Naruko se siente relativamente cerca al de él… Bien, no tengo de que preocuparme"-_ el Son pensó, apretando sus facciones aun mas a la vez que sus puños también lo hacían, a la par que descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo lleno de pelo rojo, mirando cada vez mas rígidamente a la Androide Numero 21 que le volvía a encarar.

Después de varios asentimientos, Sasuke, los ambu y los demás, entre ellos Mikoto y Kushina dieron varios saltos, alejándose tan rápido como podían del campo de batalla a una zona más segura dejando relativamente solos a los dos contrincantes, a los dos más fuertes de su "bando".

-Como veo no estás dispuesto a desistir…-

-Nunca, Jade… ¡Nunca!-

Ambos oponentes se pusieron en poses de pelea, esperando el momento justo para volver a entrar en batalla, siendo que a la distancia los ambu y el tercero herido se posicionaron, pues debían ver el combate, sin intervenir más pues a hora sabían que solo le estorbarían al Son en su enfrentamiento final.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior]_

* * *

Monte Myoboku: Mismos instantes.

-Puedo sentir como una gran presencia se alza ante nosotros…- con voz senil y cansada, un gran sapo anciano, con un sombrero académico negro y sentado en una especie de sillón también gran tamaño comenzó hablar, atrayendo la atención de los sapos más pequeños a cada lado de este, los cuales estaban cubiertos por pequeñas capas negras. -Es la misma esencia de hace días, solo que más poderosa, más pura… Más determinante-

-¿A caso será que…?- interrogo uno de los pequeños sapos, con pelos y barbas blancas denotando también su edad.

-Tal vez, tal vez viejo amigo… Tal vez ya están aquí aquellos a los que Kaguya temía…-

-¿Quiere que vaya a investigar?- de un salto llego más cerca del anciano y gran sapo, el cual solo se removió un poco en su lugar pero sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

-Me parece bien… Si encuentras "algo" interesante tráelo hacia aquí… Solo recuerda, mantente alejado hasta que todo termine-

Esas últimas palabras del senil sapo confundieron al otro anfibio un poco, notando como el otro animal parlanchín que estaba con ellos miraba con cierto disgusto las "ordenes" que el gran sapo había dado.

-Ma, a hora vuelvo, tengo que ir e investigar lo que está pasando-

-Siempre es lo mismo, tú te vas a "investigar" todo lo que quieres y a mí me dejas sola en este lugar-

Con reproche en su voz, "Ma" como la había llamado el otro pequeño sapo con barba blanca se quejaba, haciendo que este se pasara una de sus patas por su rostro. -No es tiempo de discutir, Ma… Desde hacía horas sentía esta extraña sensación, no hay duda esta energía que sentimos no es Chakra, es Ki- con voz seria respondía, dando varios saltos hacia la gran puerta de lo que parecía un santuario en donde estaban junto al gran sapo anciano de antes que solo escuchaba las quejas de la que se supone era una pareja de sapos.

-No peleen… Debemos comprobar si realmente es Chi lo que sentimos o no…-

-Es Ki, anciano…- balbuceo la que parecía ser mujer, siendo que el otro sapo simplemente se quedo callado.

-Fukasaku por favor, ve a comprobarlo-

-Está bien, Ojiji-sama-

Sin perder más tiempo salió del santuario, recorriendo un largo pasillo cuyas paredes eran solo estatuas de sapos hasta llegar a una pequeña casita muy tradicional con una pequeña charca en frente, juntando ambas manos dio las gracias y sin perder tiempo y sin previo aviso salto dentro para ir rápidamente a Konoha en donde aquella extraña "resonancia" se podía sentir.

* * *

Afueras de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Naruko recostaba sobre el suelo a Gohan, el cual solo soltaba pequeñas expresiones de dolor, podía sentir como el poder cargaba el ambiente, como si algo fuerte estuviera a punto de suceder.

-Gokú-sensei…- musito la chica, observando hacia la dirección en donde se podían sentir los dos grandes Ki a punto de volver a colisionar, con más fuerza que nunca.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Fierce battle against mighty foe - DBS.]_

Por su parte, pequeñas ventiscas arrastraban la tierra entre las rocas y troncos destrozados, a la par que tanto Gokú como la Androide Numero 21 continuaban con su observación mutua, pues ninguno de los dos había hecho el primer movimiento.

 _-"A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, no ha matado a nadie, eso me dice que realmente es una buena persona, aun que…"-_ recordó a Maki, sus palabras, y la vez en la cual la Androide lo había podido matar pero no lo hizo, dudo, estaba pensativo, debía detenerla pero, ¿Matarla? Maldición el saber que era esa niña que salvo hace años estaba jugando con su compasión. _-"Debo dejarla indefensa, lastimarla lo suficiente para que no pueda moverse más, es la única opción que tengo sin tener que recurrir a la muerte, aun creo que podría no ser malvada del todo"-_ adoptando su pose de la tortuga, la Androide 21 también se preparo para la embestida del renovado Son Gokú, al cual pequeñas gotas de sudor de angustia se podían ver recorrer sin demora sus mejillas y frente, ante los ojos preocupados y temerosos de los pocos ninjas que le miraban desde la distancia.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Ambos desaparecieron de repente, a una velocidad inimaginable, para después comenzarse a escuchar como los clásicos choques de impacto se comenzaron a presentar y masificar por todas partes.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POM!*- -*¡PAM POM PUM!*- -*¡PAAAM POOOM FIUUU BOOOOM PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

De un momento a otro se escuchaban en el suelo, para después escucharse con una precisión absoluta sobre el cielo, los ninjas intentaban ver algo pero simplemente les era imposible considerando las velocidades que Gokú manejaba.

La Androide fue retrocediendo gracias a los golpes del Son, el cual sin desistir presionaba sobre la defensa de la mujer, haciéndola recorrer varios metros hacia atrás destrozando varios árboles y rocas que habían detrás del camino que la chica castaña estaba siendo obligada a recorrer.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Dio un salto hacia atrás, escapando de la presión de los puños del Saiyajin, sin dudas a hora era muchísimo más fuerte que antes, de inmediato se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Si crees que me ganaras con ese poder estas equivocado- le dijo ella, volviendo a aventurarse a la batalla.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

Con fuerza asesto un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha del Son, el cual simplemente retrocedió un poco, mas la Androide no lo hizo en lo más mínimo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

A hora una patada fue la que Gokú sintió en su estomago, mandándolo en contra del suelo, a la par que miraba como Jade se elevo en el cielo cargando una ráfaga de Ki. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** grito la chica, lanzando por fin su ataque de energía, el cual sin demora fue esquivado por Gokú al desaparecer del lugar en donde había chocado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El brillo y viento generados cubrieron todo, a la par que los sonidos de impacto aun se escuchaban entre el polvo que se había alzado por aquel último ataque de la Androide de cabellera castaña.

De entre dicho polvo se pudo ver como la Androide salió despedida, para de inmediato notarse como Gokú le asesto un tremendo golpe de mazo en el estomago, haciéndola abrir su boca por completo a la par que sangre también salía de esta.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Impacto de lleno en contra del suelo, mientras, Gokú sin un aparente rasguño simplemente caía de pie a varios metros de distancia de la mujer que de inmediato se reincorporo, aun que un poco dolida por el tremendo golpe de antes.

-¡Le está ganando! ¡Gokú-kun le está ganando a esa mujer!- con una gran sonrisa, Mikoto exclamo al ver como Gokú a pesar de haber recibido varios golpes parecía que no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: All-Out Battle! - DBS /watch?v=TA3rsIrdAuA.]_

Con enojo claro en su mirada, 21 se limpiaba una pequeña línea de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose frustrada tras ver como sus golpes no le habían hecho aparentemente nada al Son, el cual continuaba mirándole, quieto, inmutable ante cualquier provocación o palabra que aquella mujer le dijera.

 _-"¿Qué está pasando? Se supone que yo soy más fuerte… Se supone que yo…"-_ en su mente la Androide pensaba, notando como Gokú comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me atacas, Jade?-

-¡No me estés provocando Son Gokú…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Lanzo un nuevo ataque de Ki en contra del Son, el cual simplemente se quedo quieto recibiéndolo de lleno.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La gran columna de polvo que se alzo no se hizo esperar, para simplemente la Androide detectar que el poder de su adversario no había decrecido ningún ápice, cosa que la altero aun más.

Las pequeñas nubes de polvo que se habían levantado con aquel ataque se disiparon rápido obra del viento que soplaba, dejando ver como Gokú estaba parado, sin ningún rasguño mínimo, ni si quiera en su ropa, cosa que termino por alterar a 21 que cuando menos quiso dejo de ver a Gokú delante de ella.

Los ninjas se sobresaltaron completamente, al ver quién estaba detrás de la Androide, la cual justo como ellos, se había quedado pasmada literalmente, sintiendo como la respiración tranquila pero a la vez pesada del Saiyajin la invadía desde su espalda, siendo que este estaba de brazos cruzados detrás de ella, relativamente cerca, cosa que sin dudas la había tomado en la absoluta sorpresa, ya que apenas y sus sensores le habían alertado, varios segundos tarde, segundos que bien hubieran sido completamente aprovechados para acabarla, mas el Son no lo hizo, por que no quiso.

-Mi poder a incrementado increíblemente, es sin dudas sorprendente esta nueva transformación- la voz tranquila y seria del Saiyajin mayor sonó con fuerza en los oídos de la Androide, que frunciendo su ceño por completo y apretando su puño derecho con todas sus energías, se giro de súbito queriendo darle un golpe en el rostro al Son, mas lo que paso, la dejo en un peor estado que antes.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM FUUUUUUU!*-**

-Paro… ¡Paro su golpe como si nada!- exclamo Kushina observando como en efecto, Gokú había detenido el golpe de la castaña con la cual peleaba a varios centímetros de haberle asestado en el rostro, ante las facciones faciales completamente dislocadas y fuera de órbita que la científica había puesto, pues parecía que para nada le costó detener su golpe, para después notar como este elevo su puño izquierdo, esperando el ataque que en seguida recibiría en su cara, haciéndola sangrar de forma profusa de su nariz. **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

-¡OOOOGGH!-

Salió despedida hacia el suelo, en donde azoto con un poco de fuerza, a la par que un pequeño surco se marco por su recorrido, elevo la mirada aun tendida sobre la tierra desgarrada, notando como Gokú le miraba completamente serio, con una expresión molesta. -No… ¿Por qué te hiciste tan fuerte? ¡No lo comprendo! ¡Se supone…! ¡Se supone que mi poder es muchísimo más grande que el tuyo, Son Gokú!- gritaba frustrada a la par que se levantaba del suelo, pasando la parte delantera de su brazo derecho por su nariz, notando toda la sangre que esta había soltado por aquel puñetazo que había recibido con anterioridad.

-Ríndete, no podrás ganarme… Ya lo comprobé, nuestros poderes a estas alturas no son iguales- le comento, dando un paso hacia la Androide, el cual se enterró levemente entre las rocas desfragmentadas, ante la mirada estupefacta y asombrada de Jade, que no daba crédito a las tonterías que escuchaba decir de boca del Son.

-Son Gokú… Debo… ¡Debo matarte! ¡Tú me quitaste mi humanidad! ¡Por tu culpa soy lo que soy! ¡Me privaste de mi libertaaaaaaaaad!- grito enfurecida, lanzándose de nuevo en contra de Gokú, que haciendo un uso magistral de su nueva velocidad y reflejos, esquivaba todas las patadas y puñetazos que la Androide le lanzaba con vehemencia, estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperada, por no decir que también empezaba a sentir que necesitaría usar su máximo, algo que nunca contemplo ya que era sencillamente imposible que Gokú la alcanzara en poder, cosa que para su mala suerte si estaba pasando de forma sorpresiva y sofocante.

 **-*¡FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU FIUFIU FIUUUU!*-** se escuchaba el viento a presión que se liberaba con cada nueva patada o puño que la Androide fallaba en contra del Son que simplemente estaba estático en su lugar, obviamente moviendo su cuerpo, pero permaneciendo en donde mismo, sin retroceder o adelantarse un centímetro alguno a la par que Jade no dejaba de atacarlo por ningún lado sin encontrar un punto ciego en la sorprendente defensa que el Son estaba demostrando tener. **-*¡FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU!*-** -¡¿Por qué no puedo darteeeeeee?!- soltó un nuevo grito queriendo asestar un golpe certero en el pecho del Son que simplemente y como si de cámara lenta se tratara se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar el puñetazo que la enojada Androide Numero 21 le había lanzado, apretando su puño derecho, esperando el momento justo para.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHH!-

La boca de Jade se lleno de sangre, al sentir en primera mano un nuevo y devastador gancho, cosa que la dejo por completo sin aire en su estomago y pulmones, a la par que retrocedió varios pasos tocándose la parte atacada y sin dejar de toser. -*cof*cof*cof*cof*- tocia sin demora, siendo que Gokú solo le miraba esperando a que la chica se diera cuenta que ya no podía vencerlo con ese nuevo poder que el Saiyajin mayor había despertado gracias de forma irónica por ella misma. -¡Tengo que matarte…!- con dificultad hablo de nuevo, notándose como la sangre goteaba de su mentón, mezclándose con varias lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos azules por su enojo en contra de Gokú el cual se había vuelto a poner listo para continuar con esa humillante sesión de golpes que le estaba dando a la Androide.

Se limpio la sangre que había despedido gracias al golpe de Gokú, también haciéndolo lo mismo con aquellas lagrimas de rabia, agacho la mirada, sintiendo como el enojo se cernió por completo en su persona, notando se como sus manos hechas puños a cada lado de su torso temblaban por el coraje, había llegado la hora de la verdad, esto sin dudas, provoco que Gokú que ya no había dicho o hecho nada se volviera a desconcertar, cuando comenzó a escuchar cómo. -jijijiji… ¡Jajajajajaja…!- una primer y ligera risa llena de frustración y locura brotaba de los labios de la oji azul que paso a ser una verdadera carcajada a hora denotando confianza para después pasar a hablar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Debo acabarte…! ¡Solo así…! ¡Solo así podre ser libre! Podre olvidarte. Bien…- aquellas palabras confundieron al Son así como a los demás ninjas, pues el ambiente de repente se puso endemoniadamente tenso. -No quería… No quería tener que usarlo, pero no me dejas de otra, Son Gokú… ¡Solo espero que no te arrepientas por tu estupidez!- aquellas palabras confundieron aun más al Son, pues de repente…

 _[OST Recomendado: A Fearsome Foe - DBS /watch?v=aOajeHAZpQg.]_

Jade se comenzó a rodear de una despiadada cantidad de Ki y una cobertura dorada, similar a la del Súper Saiyajin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No… No puede ser!- se miro sorprendido, al ver como el suelo debajo de él se comenzó a partir por la gran liberación de poder que la Androide estaba haciendo.

 **-*¡TRUUUUP!*-**

Un fuerte rayo cayó a un lado de la Androide que a cada paso su Ki se incrementaba más y más.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡El Ki de esa chica se está incrementando mucho otra vez!- Mikoto hablo preocupada, pues esa misma preocupación de antes volvía al ver como las rocas alrededor de la mujer castaña se levantaban, indicando el nivel de esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, Kushina ya un poco mejor miraba esto también con angustia, notando como mas relámpagos en el cielo se presentaban, oscureciéndose este de forma repentina justo como cuando Gokú y Gohan habían lanzado aquel ataque conjunto que casi derrota a la Androide.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….!-

El cabello de 21 parpadeaba de súbito, intercalando entre su color natural y un dorado intenso, despidiendo grandes cantidades de partículas doradas, haciendo que incluso Gokú retrocediera un poco por la intensa energía que la mujer estaba despidiendo. -¡No…! ¡¿Cómo es posible esto?!- hablaba cubriendo sus ojos ante el brillo que Jade empezaba a despedir.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU CRAAASH FIUUUU!*-**

El suelo ya fracturado bajo los pies de Numero 21 se desgarro con mayor violencia, siendo que sus ojos azules cambiaron a turquesa primero, varias venas de esfuerzo se notaban en sus manos y rostro dejando en claro todo el poder que estaba liberando. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!- continuando con su alarido, su cabello que caía más allá de la cintura se erizo levemente, pero conservando su forma original, a la par que de golpe y culminando con aquel largo grito estallo en una intensa luz final.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Que viento tan fuerte!- con dificultad Sarutobi y los demás soportaban las ráfagas de viento que les atacaban.

El fuerte viento ataco de nuevo, tras alzarse una gran columna de polvo como si de una explosión de energía se tratara, solo que todo lo que estaba en un radio de diez metros salió volando por la intensidad del viento producto de la enorme liberación de energía, la cual sería la última.

Gokú dejando de cubrirse así como el resto de ninjas, miraron por fin, como una gran cantidad de viento se sentía y se notaba estaba siendo generado por el despliegue final de poder por parte de la Androide, sorprendiendo a más de uno en el proceso.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?!-

Fue lo primero que el Saiyajin de raza pura pudo decir, sintiendo como el intenso brillo dorado carcomía sus entrañas, siendo que este estaba atónito ante lo que miraba, pues ante él, el cabello dorado y los ojos turquesa del Súper Saiyajin se alzaron amenazantes, recios, imponentes… Completamente coléricos.

-Se transformo en Súper Saiyajin… ¡¿Por qué se transformo en Súper Saiyajin?! ¡Ella también es una Saiyajin!- musitaron los ninjas al reconocer la nueva forma de 21, la cual a hora sin ninguna expresión desdeñable en su rostro observaba a Gokú, el cual estaba igual o más sorprendido que el resto.

El leve polvo que había aun presente, salía evaporizado, por las descargas eléctricas que el cuerpo de la Androide despedía, siendo que de inmediato también Naruko y Karin sintieron el nuevo incremento masivo en el poder de la científica. _-"¡¿Cómo es que…?! ¡¿Cómo es que se puede convertir en Súper Saiyajin?! ¡No tiene sentido!"-_ perdido en ese pensamiento tan alterado, Gokú se miraba abrumado ante la sorpresa que la científica le había vuelto a dar, pues todo apuntaba a que esta aun no había estado peleando con todo su poder.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Son Gokú…- musito la Androide, antes de desaparecer de la mirada de Gokú, reapareciendo a su lado en cuestión de milisegundos, dejándolo completamente shockeado por la nueva velocidad de esta. -¿No crees que es hora de terminar con esta farsa?- de forma juguetona pregunto, tocando los músculos del brazo derecho del guerrero que continuaba inmóvil ante el poder real de su adversaria, pues a hora si, el verdadero poder de la Androide había quedado completamente desvelado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Un tremendo derechazo fue asestado a la cara del Son que retrocedió un poco pero sin caer y verse muy superado, siendo que la Androide se quedo quieta en su lugar, pues ni si quiera se noto que se hubiera movido para atacarlo.

 _-"Su fuerza, se ha incrementado de forma masiva… ¡Debo pelear con todo y no contenerme o de lo contrario, a hora si me matara!"-_ tocándose su mejilla recién atacada, Gokú se martillaba la mente observando como la Androide se giraba hacia su dirección para mirarle de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa…? Ya… ¿Ya no me atacas?-

Imitándole completamente, Jade observaba la expresión de sorpresa perpetua que se había plantado en el rostro de su adversario, siendo que este aun estaba muy sobresaltado al ver como la Androide también se podía transformar en Súper Saiyajin, sin dudas algo completamente sorpresivo e impactante.

 _[OST Recomendado: Unwinnable Battle - DBS /watch?v=0-Tjatk5EBo.]_

Colocando su cuerpo en una postura conocida, la chica empezó a concentrar Ki, haciendo que el Son mayor se terminara de perder en la sorpresa, justo como el resto de ninjas que le observaban boquiabiertos.

 _ **-¡KAA…! ¡MEEE…!-**_

Inicio la vociferación con extrema paciencia, como si tuviera todo el día para llevarla a cabo, cosa que empeoraba la sorpresa del Son al quedarse completamente en shock. _-"¡Esto no puede ser…! ¡También puede…! ¡También puede usar el Kame…!"-_ casi inmóvil el Son fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, notando como aquella característica esfera de poder concentrado se comenzaba a manifestar entre las palmas de la chica, la cual sonreía al ver el estado de sorpresa completa en la cual estaba sumido el Saiyajin de raza pura.

 _ **-¡HAA…! ¡MEEE…!-**_

La esfera brillo con mayor intensidad, haciendo que el brillo imposibilitara ver bien al Saiyajin.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Con rapidez por fin extendió sus manos hacia el frente, sin despegar sus muñecas, una de la otra, ante la nula reacción de Gokú, no hasta que miro como el ataque feroz se cernía sobre el de forma inminente.

-¡NOOO!- grito reaccionando por fin, mas no pudo esquivarlo, adoptando una clásica pose de bloqueo con sus brazos en equis delante de su pecho y rostro.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

La colisión no se hizo esperar, siendo que el Saiyajin se miro de inmediato arrastrado por la fuerte y gran cantidad de energía que chocaba en contra de él, amenazando con superarlo.

 _-"¡Tengo que aguantarlo! ¡Tengo que…!"-_

De forma casi incesante hablaba en su memoria, sintiendo como sus pies se enterraban en el suelo fracturado, con cada nuevo centímetro que aquel ataque lo obligaba a retroceder, no fue hasta que por fin se pudo hacer a un lado, saltando hacia arriba y mirando como la ráfaga de aquel letal ataque propio de el mismo explotaba con violencia en contra de una gran montaña desintegrándola al contacto.

 **-*¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Veras de que soy capaz!- Gokú giro rápidamente su cabeza al escuchar aquella inconfundible voz de la Androide mientras el viento y el polvo así como fragmentos de roca salían volando por doquier. -¡Eh!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Gokú cayo de pie sobre el destrozado suelo, siendo que la Androide recientemente transformada también caía a varios metros de distancia, notándose una gran sonrisa en su rostro, segura que con ese despliegue de poder podría hacerle frente a ese nuevo y supremo poder del Son mayor, pequeños fragmentos de roca se levantaban por todos lados, estallando en cientos de partículas por la presión de Ki tanto de la mujer como del Saiyajin.

 _[OST Recomendado: Reverse situation - NS /watch?v=msgmDuFXFyY.]_

-Jade…-

-Son Gokú…-

-A hora…- sus cuerpos se tensaron de forma simultánea, a la par que repetían esas mismas palabras.

-¡La verdadera batalla comenzaraaaaaaaa! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, antes de lanzarse con ferocidad en contra de su voraz e implacable contrincante.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOOM PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El choque de ataques se volvía a generar, siendo que la luz del estallido anterior no desistía pero aun así los sonidos tan acérrimos de golpes continuaban en todo el cielo siendo iluminado por la explosión del KameHameHa de la Androide 21, la cual aventajaba a Gokú en ocasiones, pues gracias a su desvelada transformación las tuercas de la batalla se habían vuelto a girar a su favor, pero no tanto pues Gokú también la rebasaba por ocasiones.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se partió al sentir como caía de pie Gokú, a la par que de una zancada salió disparado como bala hacia el frente, encontrándose con el antebrazo de la Androide 21 que junto con ella chocaron de forma inevitable y frenética liberando casi chispas ante el impacto tan despiadado que habían compartido. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡No veo nada! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

Mikoto, Sasuke, Kushina, Sarutobi y los dos ambu que observaban desde la lejanía, se tapaban los ojos, pues el intenso brillo y viento de la explosión no quería mermar, siendo que esta se había mirado desde largas distancias.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUPM!*-**

Los relámpagos y rayos chocaban con fuerza en contra de la tierra completamente destrozada, a la par que simplemente las seguidillas de golpes de Gokú y Jade eran imposibles de verse, mientras, a bajo grandes árboles caían al verse arrasados por el impacto directo de los rayos que se quebraban con cada nuevo choque de puños y rodillas de ambos adversarios que no desistían ni un milímetro en su destrucción mutua.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAACK!*- -*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo simplemente temblaba sin descanso a la par que Gokú y Numero 21 no dejaban de intercambiar golpes de forma feroz, frenética, desesperante, demente y desenfrenada. -¡SON GOKÚUUUUUU!- gritaba la chica infundada en aura dorada, perfilando sus puños para hacerlos chocar con mayor fuerza en contra del Son mayor.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*- -*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Tanto el puño derecho del Saiyajin como el de la Androide chocaron de forma directa, causando que las rocas debajo de ellos se desintegraran por el fuerte y rotundo choque de poderes, a la par que mas descargas eléctricas se notaban atravesar todo el campo de pelea de forma desenfrenada, notándose la seriedad en los rostros de ambos contendientes, que daban todo de sí para salir victoriosos del choque de poderes constante. La expectación inundaba el ambiente, notándose como un y mil estallidos consecutivos se desarrollaban sin demora en la zona circundante a donde aquel choque directo había ocurrido, los ojos completamente centrados, una mueca de disgusto total, gotas de sudor y sangre recorriendo cada centímetro de piel tanto de uno como de otro, eran los "gestos" y formas en las que tanto Gokú como Jade expresaban de forma mutua su "agrado" en la pelea, mas la intensión de la mujer convertida en Súper Saiyajin era clara: Destruir a Son Gokú, irónicamente el hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

 **-*¡PAAAAM PUUUUM POOOOM TRUUUUUMP BUUUUM CRAAASH PUUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM!*-**

Una endemoniada batida contundente de intercambios de golpes letales y precisos resonaba con fuerza, cuyos ecos mortales, daban a entender que la batalla final aun se desarrollaba sin un claro vencedor. Golpes en el rostro, en el estomago, en los brazos, las piernas, espalda, en todas las partes del cuerpo, no había zona de este que se salvara del castigo que tanto un adversario como el otro se daban ante la mirada atónita, desesperada, caótica de sus afortunados o desafortunados espectadores, que en ningún momento dejaban de mantener sus bocas y ojos abiertos ante el temible espectáculo de poder completo que se desarrollaba a varias decenas de metros de ellos.

Dieron un nuevo salto hacia atrás, pero de nada les sirvió, pues de inmediato solo las siluetas inertes de ambos se miraron arrastradas por el fuerte viento que aun atacaba toda la zona, escuchándose como las arremetidas furiosas y vehementes de cada nuevo puño y cada nueva patada se escuchaban, todo el campo se lleno de cráteres, a la par que pequeñas explosiones también sucedían.

 **-*¡FIU PAAM CRAAAAASH FIU PUUM CRAAAAACK FIU POOM!*-**

Era lo único que se escuchaba, cuando aquellas dos sombras furiosas se encontraban en medio del cielo o en medio del devastado campo de batalla, la tierra se partía, relámpagos se miraban cruzar el cielo ennegrecido, estaban a la par, era inequívoco. De repente, en medio del cielo tanto Gokú como 21 se miraron forcejear al haberse tomado de ambas manos, en una lucha de completo poder bruto, en un intento de doblegar a su voraz contrincante haciendo que ninguno de los dos desistiera en lo más mínimo.

-¡No me vencerás!- le decía Gokú aplicando más fuerza a la vez que descendía junto con Jade que también aplicaba fuerza.

-¡Yo no seré la que muera aquí, Son!-

Tocaron el suelo ya destrozado, ya devastado por sus fuertes ataques, para hundirse en la tierra en un gran cráter que se generaba con el simple roce de sus dos Ki en contra del suelo, pues la despiadada lucha continuaría hasta que uno de los dos no pudiera más.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUP!*-**

Otro fuerte trueno se escucho, cuando la Androide 21 aprovechando que Gokú había cedido un poco le planto. **-*¡POOOOOM!*-** otro despiadado golpe en el estomago. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH!- sacándole todo el aire en el proceso para después tomarlo con sus dos manos y enterrarlo en la dura roca haciendo que el Son soltara otro alarido de dolor por el fuerte golpe dado a su espalda.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUGH!-

Salto lejos la chica, Jadeando un poco, pues todo ese esfuerzo realmente la había cansado un poco, a la par que miraba como Gokú se reponía del golpe anterior, sintiendo como sus leves pero ya abundantes heridas sangraban un poco, pero la Androide no estaba mejor, notándose también su fatiga y cortaduras en sus brazos, hombros y rostro, se estaban dando una verdadera paliza entre los dos.

 _-"Es muy fuerte, quisiera estar disfrutando de esta pelea pero no puedo, debo vencerla por el bien de la aldea y de este mundo"-_

 _-"Una vez que acabe con tu vida podre ser libre de este maldito sentimiento, por fin podre vivir en paz… Por eso debo acabarte"-_

Ambos pensaban, observándose completamente, listos para continuar su sangrienta y pareja confrontación.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Los ninjas estaban sorprendidos completamente, estaban igualados, tanto en fuerza, velocidad y poder destructivo, era simplemente aterrador ver pelear a dos seres "superiores" pero debían confiar en que Gokú ganaría, sus prometidas y su hijastro confiaban en que lo lograría. Lee ayudaba a su sensei a caminar, por suerte Gai había despertado de su desmayo, ambos también notaban aquellas nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre la aldea, preocupándose pero a paso lento regresarían, debían hacerlo para ayudar si era necesario. Naruko aun con Gohan también había escuchado toda la destrucción que se estaba generando, confiaba en Gokú, debía confiar justo y como los demás lo estaban haciendo.

En las murallas de la aldea, Tsunade observaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, notando como las nubes negras que aparecieron de la nada no querían ceder a la vez que aquella enorme explosión de antes le siguieron pequeños destellos en todo el cielo, indicando que la lucha continuaba frenética y violenta, más que nunca, Karin e Hinata que continuaban también a su lado estaban igual o peor que la rubia, la cual sencillamente no comprendía nada de nada. En el campamento improvisado estaban igual, sin saber que pasaba, siendo que Kakashi que estaba junto con Shizune la cual terminaba de curar a Jiraiya observaban también el cielo con terror, pues parecía que una tormenta aun mayor se estaba desatando o se desataría sobre ellos.

El sapo Fukasaku también era testigo de lo que pasaba, fumarolas oscuras y llamas se miraban por toda Konoha, pero también noto como a las afueras de esta esos grandes poderes que se sintieron hasta el monte Myoboku continuaban enfrentados, por lo que decidió ir sin demora hacia donde aquello sucedía.

Todo el mundo Shinobi se preguntaba que pasaba, era algo obvio, mas unos seres de Chakra ya sabían lo que ocurría, la primer gran desgracia del mundo estaba ocurriendo, gracias a la llegada de seres que dominaban la fuerza primigenia del Ki, algo que no debió de pasar, pues todo se había alterado en ese mundo.

Danzo sonreía desde las sombras, esperando el momento para atacar a los Saiyajin y reclamar según él, lo que le pertenecía a la aldea, pero de momento se mantendría completamente al margen, siendo escoltado por dos de sus ambu, uno de ellos aquella chica pelirroja con una máscara que simulaba a un conejo, que también observaba lo que pasaba a la distancia, sorprendida, impactada justo como su compañero, mas su líder, Danzo no se miraba exaltado en lo más mínimo.

-Vamos, mátalo… Así me quitaras un peso de encima- murmuro para sus adentros el anciano, sonriendo levemente, encantado con la idea de que Gokú muriera en esa batalla final que se estaba librando con desenfreno.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ka Ka Kachi Daze - DBS /watch?v=b9TLb5uykek.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAP!*-**

De nuevo los puños impactaron con extrema fuerza y desesperación, alzando cientos y cientos de partículas de tierra, rocas y polvo sin desistir, desapareciendo de nuevo, repitiendo la táctica por todo el terreno de lucha.

El intercambio de golpes era tal que simplemente se podían ver los destellos característicos por todas partes, a cada paso que se daba tanto Gokú como la Androide 21 asestaban con una mayor precisión pero también bloqueaban a la misma velocidad imposibilitando al rival una mísera oportunidad de conectar.

-¡Es simplemente sorprendente! ¡Su lucha esta a otro nivel!-

Hiruzen comentaba, absorto en lo que se observaba por todo el cielo, mientras los demás también lo estaban, Mei ya había despertado y de inmediato se quedo hipnotizada por el despliegue de poder que Gokú y aquella mujer estaban dando sin compasión, cada nuevo bloqueo o esquive provocaba relámpagos que chocaban con fuerza en contra de la ya destruida y corroída tierra, llena de agujeros producto de la bestial batalla que se estaba librando en todo lo alto.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM POOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!*-**

Los golpes retumbaban con extrema ferocidad en todo el entorno, pues con cada nueva arremetida por parte de alguno de los dos contrincantes, la tierra temblaba levemente, a la par que aquellas nubes negras de tormenta no cedían al ser participes y espectadoras de la batalla que continuaba entre la ultima Androide y el mono rojo de la leyenda.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!*-**

El suelo se desgarraba con violencia, al sentir como la pelea se había trasladado hacia abajo, rocas se desfragmentaban en cientos de pedazos que salían volando por doquier, siendo que tanto Gokú como Jade presionaban la defensa del otro y contraatacaban con fuerza absoluta, esperando el momento justo para poder asestar el golpe final, mas este no llegaba, recorriendo grandes extensiones rocosas que quedaban simplemente reducidas a la nada cuando ambos pasaban por estas.

 **-*¡PAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM PAAAAAAM BUUUM CRAAAAAASH TRUUUUP PAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM!*-**

La feroz lluvia de golpes y detonaciones en todo el cielo no cedía la par que en la tierra pequeños y grandes cráteres se presentaban sin compasión ante las fuertes arremetidas tanto de Gokú como de Jade que en ningún momento desistían en lo más mínimo, por no decir que a cada paso la lucha frenética y desoladora para los ninjas se intensificaba mas y mas pues el incremento en el poder desplegado parecía no tener un límite establecido.

 **-*¡FIUUUU PUUUUM FIUUUU PAAAAM FIUUUU POOOOM FIUUUU BOOOOOM!*-**

-¡SON GOKÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….!-

-¡JADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!-

 **-*¡FIUU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Volvían a chocar sus antebrazos. **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAACK!*-** provocando que toda la tierra temblase ante lo anterior, siendo que los ninjas debajo de ellos no podían verlo, pero se daban cientos de golpes de forma consecutiva en apenas un par de segundos.

Separándose levemente cargaron una esfera de energía que sin demora lanzaron uno contra el otro. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- tanto él como ella gritaron al lanzar sus ataques. **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** que estallaron feroces en lo alto del cielo, mientras, la luz se miraba repelida cuando el Saiyajin como la Androide se volvieron a fusionar en una ráfaga furiosa de golpes por doquier a la par que descendían sin dejar de golpearse mutuamente.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU CRAAAAAAAASH FIUUUUU PUUUUUUUUUUM FIUUUUU POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Jade grito de nuevo al por fin haberle dado un golpe a Gokú, el cual lo mando en contra del muro de una montaña cercana y que por asares del destino apenas había sido víctima de la gran batalla que se desarrollaba sin compasión.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

La montaña en cuestión termino por ceder completamente, al verse como Gokú había sido presionado tanto por la Androide que con sus simples puños había fracturado toda la estructura rocosa que estaba detrás del Saiyajin que simplemente observaba la cara de la chica de ojos azules, pero lo hacía de una forma seria, serena, tan tranquila que reflejaba a la perfección su estado de ánimo ante la batalla, estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que un oponente realmente lo hacía disfrutar de una pelea, pero también sabía muy bien que debía detenerla, era por eso mismo que se estaba desempeñando a fondo, liberando todo el poder del Súper Saiyajin 4.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todas las rocas salieron despedidas hacia todas las direcciones, mientras, de nuevo grandes columnas de polvo nublaban la poca visibilidad que los espectadores de aquel tremebundo embate ya de por si tenían.

La Androide Numero 21 se miro retroceder un poco de entre el polvo que se había levantado, Jadeando, extremadamente agotada por todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho apenas segundos atrás, también de entre el polvo se noto a Gokú en las mismas condiciones, solo que con un poco mas de rasguños en su cuerpo, fruto del choque anterior en contra de aquella montaña que ya hacia reducida a escombros a sus espaldas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Debo admitirlo, has logrado dominar los poderes del Súper Saiyajin increíblemente bien- completamente serio y observando los ojos turquesa de su adversaria, Gokú se dolió un poco de su brazo derecho, pues sin dudas ese lugar había sido el más afectado durante toda la arremetida anterior en contra de su persona.

-No seas tan prepotente, Son Gokú…-

Fue la única respuesta de la mujer, preparándose de nuevo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ultimate Battle (Rock cover) - DBS /watch?v=SaeXN-MByjU._ _Reproducir desde el segundo 0:52.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Se volvió a lanzar, siendo que Gokú de inmediato también se puso en guardia una nueva vez.

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

 **-*¡BUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

Le dio de lleno en contra de mas rocas, pero la nueva arremetida furiosa de la Androide no termino ahí, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo descansar en lo más mínimo, cosa que preocupo al Saiyajin que en una liberación de poder pudo esquivar el nuevo puñetazo que la mujer transformada en Súper Saiyajin le iba a dar de forma directa y completa.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Las astillas de roca salieron despedidas, a la par que tanto el Son como la Androide se encontraron chocando sus hombros opuestos completamente, haciendo que de nuevo chispas, relámpagos y una que otra explosión los rodeara por completo, apretando los dientes, sus expresiones dejaban en claro que ninguno de los dos desistiría en su batida frenética, mas dando un salto hacia atrás desaparecieron por novena vez durante esa batalla tan desesperante que ambos estaban dando, para después verse como de nuevo varios árboles cercanos eran derribados de golpe **. -*¡CRAAAAAAAAACK!*-** a la par que nuevos cráteres se abrían entre el bosque cercano que lentamente también estaba siendo borrado justo y como estaba el resto del campo de pelea ante la mirada atónita y completamente perdida de los ninjas y las prometidas del Saiyajin.

 **-*¡PAM POM PUM!*- -*¡PUUM PAAM POOM!*-**

Justo encima de ellos, reaparecieron, compartiendo un verdadero diluvio de golpes a la par que cada vez que impactaban puño contra puño destellos atroces salían desprendidos, mientras, que cuando los codos de ambos se cruzaban, era para sacar más chispas que terminaban con destrozar grandes extensiones de bosque, pues la bestialidad del combate y arremetidas era simplemente "de otro mundo".

Un nuevo ataque de Ki fue arrojado por la científica que fue repelido con relativa facilidad por el Son, el cual haciendo uso de su brazo derecho arrojo la esfera en contra del bosque, provocando una nueva explosión.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Después de eso, ambos gritaron. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- al pie de guerra lanzándose uno en contra del otro conectándose mutuamente un gran puñetazo en sus mejillas opuestas.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHH!-

Sus rostros se ladearon completamente, siendo que aun y a pesar de todo compartían una mirada completamente furiosa, competitiva, llena de enojo y en el caso de la Androide también muy vengativa, una vez pasado el "efecto" de repulsión producto de aquel gran contacto de ambos puños en contra de sus mejillas, giraron hasta caer de pie sobre el suelo, aun más golpeados que antes, la igualdad en la pelea continuaba o eso se miraba a simple vista.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Son… Son Gokú…- Jadeando con fuerza, la chica Androide no dejaba de ver al Son, el cual estaba igual que ella, otro golpe le había dado en el brazo que le había dolido anteriormente, debía tener más cuidado o de lo contrario esa podría ser su derrota. -¿Por qué luchas? ¡¿Para ser aun más fuerte?!- se escucho preguntar a la Androide, cosa que hizo entre abrir un poco más los ojos del Saiyajin con pelaje rojizo en su cuerpo, a la par que su pantalón ya estaba hecho jirones en su totalidad por la lucha que aun se estaba disputando.

-No, te equivocas…-

Jade se sobresalto al escuchar aquello, cargando una nueva esfera de poder en su mano derecha, como amenazando para lanzarla al también lastimado Son mayor. -Siempre he luchado por eso… Pero a hora…- giro su mirada hacia donde estaban Kushina, Mikoto y Mei en compañía de aquellos ambu y de Hiruzen. -Lucho también por mi nueva familia y mis nuevos amigos-

-¿Familia?- repitió la última palabra de Gokú con cierto dolor en su voz, cosa que el Saiyajin identifico, mas no se confió, pues sabía que esa mujer estaba lejos de ser derrotada. _-"Yo quería una familia… Una familia que me arrebataron"-_ eso lo pensó ella, recordando ese loco sueño, ese anhelo en su corazón que amenazaba con desvanecerse una vez que por fin arrancara el corazón del pecho inerte de quien tenía delante de ella.

Desvaneció de su mano aquella esfera de poder que con anterioridad había creado, cosa que confundió al Saiyajin al no entender que era lo que 21 haría a hora.

 _-"¿Qué vas hacer a hora?"-_ en su mente se preguntaba Gokú, esperando, paciente e inquieto a la vez el siguiente movimiento de su brutalmente poderosa "enemiga".

* * *

Tsunade y compañía por fin se habían decidido a ir hacia la zona en donde la pelea se miraba que continuaba, siendo que Karin con su habilidad sensorial iba guiando a la débil Hokage y a Hinata que la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, fue cuando sintió el Ki de Gohan mas cerca, haciéndola parar en el acto, cosa que desconcertó a Hinata y a Tsunade deteniéndose también.

-¿Qué pasa, Karin-san?- la oji perla pregunto un poco preocupada, notando como la pelirroja Uzumaki giro su rostro hacia la izquierda pues era la dirección en la cual podía sentir las presencias del joven Son y de Naruko.

-¡Gohan-kun…! La presencia de Gohan-kun se siente por allá- apunto con uno de sus dedos hacia la dirección en donde se podía sentir al joven y a la otra Uzumaki, esto sin dudas alegro pero también hizo temer a Hinata al pensar que tal vez Gohan estaba herido o algo peor.

Tsunade se soltó un poco de Hinata, cosa que de inmediato confundió a la pequeña Hyuga y a Karin que había vuelto a ver a la adulta y a su amiga de mirada clara. -¿Tsunade-sama?- ambas balbucearon el nombre de la líder, notando como esta ya se podía sostener en pie.

-Gracias chicas, ya he recuperado un poco de fuerzas, ya puedo andar yo sola- con una sonrisa la Hokage les decía, cosa que extraño aun mas a las dos muchachas, pero después observaron como la quinta les iba a decir algo más. -¿Estas preocupadas por ese chico, verdad…?- sin perder su calidez pregunto, cosa que tanto Hinata como Karin asintieron tímidamente en respuesta. -En ese caso, no se preocupen por mí, ustedes vayan y asegúrense que este bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pe-Pero, usted, Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué va a pasar con…?-

Hinata quiso argumentar, mas la rubia le calló posando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. -Recuerda que soy la Hokage… Lamentablemente esos monstruos me atacaron por sorpresa y no pude hacer casi nada, pero… Gracias a un "baka" no muy fácilmente me van a derrotar… Aun que no pueda pelear por que sigo débil, al menos algo tengo que hacer… Vamos chicas, vayan yo estaré bien… ¡Ese chico, Gohan las necesita!- las animo, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Hinata la mujer rubia, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica Hyuga al presentir lo que su líder quería decir con aquellas acciones.

-Está bien, cuídese Tsunade-sama…- sonriente también Karin asentía, pues sin demora iría a "salvar" a Gohan, el chico no estaba en peligro, simplemente estaba en exceso débil por las duras peleas que había tenido que librar desde que los Androides aparecieron. -¡Hinata-san, vamos!-

Karin le grito dando un salto hacia la dirección en donde la presencia de Gohan resonaba. -¡Espéreme, Karin-san!- Hinata también sin perder tiempo de inmediato alcanzo a Karin, dejando a Tsunade sola sobra aquella rama en la cual se había detenido, para después volver a ver hacia el frente, escuchándose como grandes estruendos retumbaban, la batalla final aun no terminaba al parecer. _-"Por favor, no te mueras 'maldito baka sonriente' por qué a hora debes asumir tus responsabilidades como padre y esposo de… Varias mujeres"-_ pensó un poco fastidiada, pero decidida a ir para ver en que ayudaba a ese "baka sonriente".

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: The power to resist - DBS /watch?v=xiGoDcaVny0.]_

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡TRUUUUCK!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El choque de ambos antebrazos por parte de Gokú y de 21 dejaba en claro que las embestidas de ambos no cederían tan fácilmente, mas la Androide lentamente aventajaba al Son al darse cuenta de que uno de los brazos del Saiyajin parecía lastimado, algo que sin dudas usaría a su favor.

Se volvieron arrojar, notándose como las dos líneas de poder, una rojiza y la otra dorada se entrelazaban de forma furiosa, liberando truenos y rayos sin cesar en lo más mínimo, a la par que la tierra debajo de ellos se partía por la enorme presión de Ki, era una pelea bestial sin dudas.

 **-*¡PUM PAM POM PUUM PAAM POOM PAAM POOM PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Después de un nuevo intercambio de poder, Gokú fue a dar al suelo de pie y enterrándose levemente por la velocidad de caída, alertando a quienes observaban, notando como la Androide desde el cielo poso sus manos de nuevo en el característico ataque del Saiyajin, el cual la miraba de nuevo tras haber caído contra la ya desfragmentada y gastada tierra.

-¡¿Qué va hacer?!-

Con aparente alarma, Kushina y el resto gritaron, notando como la Androide cargaba poder de forma desproporcionada.

Gokú el cual, le miraba completamente decidido, se limpio una línea de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, observando fijamente a Jade la cual se preparaba para atacarlo completamente.

 _-"¡¿Que pretendes hacer, Jade?!"-_

-¡Gokú, intenta detener este ataque…! _**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** por fin lanzo su ataque, el cual se cernió por completo en Gokú, el cual tan rápido como pudo también cargo un fuerte KameHameHa como respuesta.

 _ **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!*-**

Los dos disparos feroces de Ki impactaron el uno en contra del otro, siendo que el resplandor resultante por el ataque fue tal que el cielo se volvió completamente noche, ya que la única fuente de luz era la que se generaba por el impacto de ambos ataques de forma rotunda y asfixiante para quienes miraban.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Ambos gritaban, liberando más poder el uno contra el otro, siendo que ningún ataque se ganaba al otro. Notándose la despiadada liberación de poder a grandes distancias, mientras, el viento generado arrasaba con todo a su paso, sin que el brillo mortal dejara de estar presente.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK BOOOOOOOOOOOOM TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

Era lo que se escuchaba cuando un ataque aventajaba al otro, para rápidamente volverse a poner completamente a la par, mientras Jade se miraba levemente arrastrada hacia arriba, mientras, Gokú se enterraba también levemente en la tierra por el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando, pues grandes venas de esfuerzo se notaban en todo su rostro y cuerpo.

La colisión de los dos ataques llego a un punto crítico, cuando estos dos explotaron de forma súbita e inevitable.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La luz y el viento atacaron con mayor ferocidad, a la par que grandes extensiones eran barridas por completo, Mei y Sarutobi hicieron una barrera de tierra y lava para protegerse de las inclemencias por el poder que recién había detonado, solo que la intensidad era tal que esa barrera no soportaría tanto.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Pasados varios instantes después de aquella tremenda y mortífera explosión, Jade se volvió a ver en el suelo, cubierta por su aura dorada, observando completamente molesta al Saiyajin el cual tenía en frente, ambos Jadeaban por la gran liberación de poder, mas Gokú parecía ser el que más se resintió pues a diferencia de la científica, el no poseía energía infinita, pero el cuerpo de Jade en relación a sus heridas sin dudas era el más lastimado de los dos.

La barrera hecha por los ninjas, se desmoronaba lentamente, permitiéndoles de nuevo ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose con de nuevo grandes llamas alzándose entre los pocos árboles que quedaban cerca, mientras, el polvo cubría toda la zona, siendo llevado por el viento de tormenta que también estaba presente.

 _-"Su poder es asombroso, rayos es emocionante y aterrador saber que existe una mujer así de fuerte. Eres un loco Maki Gero, experimentar así con tu propia hija… Si que estabas perdido por la venganza"-_ fue lo que paso por la mente de Gokú, preparándose de nuevo para la contienda que al parecer continuaría.

-Toda la tierra esta temblando…- los ninjas se percataron de esto, pues pequeños fragmentos de roca se empezaron alzar por todas partes, a la par que tanto Gokú como Jade se cubrían por sus respectivas auras, ardiendo, llameantes, destruyendo las áreas circundantes por el descomunal y tremendo poder que tanto él como ella estaban nuevamente desprendiendo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se fracturaba por completo, a la par que grandes destellos eléctricos chocaban entre sí, fruto de los dos Ki que estaban colisionando de forma completa y abrupta, siendo que las dos auras de Ki soltaban verdaderas descargas de poder descomunal al contacto.

 _[OST Recomendado: The Final Death Mach - DBS /watch?v=J0wAsE7Ks70.]_

-¡No voy a perder…! ¡No puedo perder contra ti!-

-¡Tampoco yo, Jade! ¡Como sea defenderé mi nuevo hogar!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Jade se volvió a arrojar hacia Gokú, el cual de inmediato le espero, volviendo a mesclar sus golpes, esquives y bloqueos sin demora, ante la mirada aterrada de quienes observaban. **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** las rocas salían desprendidas por el intenso intercambio de golpes que ambos contendientes se daban, mas ninguno parecía tener la ventaja sobre el otro, pues aun se mantenían parejos, al menos en su mayoría de ataques. **-*¡CREEEEEESH!*-** Gokú se vio arrastrado un poco, por un puñetazo que la Androide había logrado asestar en su rostro, para después cubriéndose en aura rojiza, esperar los nuevos ataques de la oji turquesa que no demoro nada en llegar de nuevo hacia donde él estaba, encontrándose con el codo del Son, cuya respuesta también había sido esa misma extremidad de su cuerpo, más específicamente su codo izquierdo, que pareció fundirse por el intenso choque de los dos. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

Dando varios saltos por todos lados, aquellas dos líneas de poder se miraban impactar sin perder tiempo, a la par que mas y mas rocas y arboles cercanos se miraban arrasados por completo con cada nuevo poder dado, corrían sin parar, chocando todos sus ataques, para después cargar una ráfaga de Ki tanto uno como el otro que arrojaron sin esperar hacia su contrincante, generándose una nueva explosión que ilumino todo el lugar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Pero ahí no paro la nueva arremetida, pues de inmediato y de entre el polvo se miro como Jade salió volando por un despiadado rodillazo en su estomago fruto de su descuido por un nuevo ataque del Saiyajin mayor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!- fue el grito de la chica, al sentir que no podía frenar su cuerpo ante el intenso golpe que acababa de recibir, mas no pudo hacer nada, cuando choco de lleno en contra de mas rocas, quedando su cuerpo incrustado en estas, siendo observada por los ninjas y las prometidas del Son, así como por Sasuke que estaba boquiabierto a más no poder, por el endemoniado despliegue de fuerza de esos dos "monstruos".

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Las partículas de piedra "salpicaban" todo, a la par que las rocas en donde había ido a parar la Androide, lentamente se fracturaban y se desgarraban, por la presión en el Ki de la chica que de inmediato se desincrustó completamente furiosa con el Son que había aparecido a varios metros de distancia. _-"No perderé… No sabiendo que mientras tú estés vivo este sentimiento me perseguirá"-_ furiosa pensaba, observando como Gokú le esperaba con una expresión completamente severa y rígida en su rostro, pues estaba peleando a su cien por ciento.

 _-"La pelea está muy pareja"-_ Hiruzen pensaba completamente mortificado, observando cómo Jade se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, pues por causa del impacto anterior nuevas heridas en su cuerpo en general se había hecho, pero su cuerpo aun continuaba sano, gracias a las células de Piccolo y su regeneración.

-Son Gokú…- Jadeando pronunciaba su nombre, sintiendo como sus ojos se clavaban por completo en aquel con el que luchaba, a la par que sus puños se apretaban en su totalidad hasta el punto de sangrar. -¡SON GOKÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Soltando aquel nuevo grito, Numero 21 libero de golpe aun más Ki, cosa que desconcertó en plenitud al Saiyajin, el cual se sintió un poco arrastrado por las ráfagas de viento que la liberación de poder había generado.

Un aura aun más intensa cubrió a la Androide, la cual intensifico aun más la presión de su poder, siendo que el par de ojos turquesas que tenia, dejaban en claro que estaba furiosa con el Saiyajin, que cuando el viento mermo se volvió a erguir por completo, sin mostrar signos de inmutarse por el nuevo incremento en el poder de su adversaria.

 _-"Su Ki no deja de crecer… ¿A caso no tiene límite?"-_ fue el pensamiento del Son, observando como esta, dio varios pasos hacia donde estaba, enterrando sus tacones en la demolida tierra, levantando cantidades muy altas de polvo con cada nuevo paso que daba, observando en completa concentración a su "enemigo".

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Solo una simple e insignificante estela de viento fue dejada por Jade, cuando de repente se aventuro de nuevo a la lucha, siendo recibida por el bloqueo del puño derecho del Son mayor. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** que a pesar de todo, continuaba leyendo sus movimientos con aparente facilidad.

 _ **-*"¡CRACK!"*-**_

Los huesos del brazo derecho del Son, se astillaron un poco por el despiadado choque, por no decir que desde hacía unos minutos atrás se miro realmente afectado de esa parte de su cuerpo, menos no hubo tiempo para decir o hacer nada, ya que el intercambio de golpes continuo, entre esquives y bloqueos, los dos contrincantes, se alzaron en el cielo, para después caer de forma precipitosa por sus mismos ataques.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La fractura del suelo, fue masivamente superior al resto, ya que de forma constante, el choque de puños, rodillazos, codazos, patadas y demás golpes no cedían en lo absoluto, es mas se intensificaban cada vez más a un rango mayor cubriendo la zona circundante de relámpagos y fuertes sonidos de impacto al no dejar de colisionar los ataques contrarios.

 **-*¡PAM POM PUUUUUUM POOOOM PAAAAAAM PUUUUUSH CRAAAAASH PAM PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La sangre se notaba con claridad en sus rostros y cuerpo, cortaduras recorrían sus expresiones faciales, siendo que en el caso de Jade, toda la parte inferior de su vestimenta ya presentaba varios agujeros, así como las mallas que cubrían sus piernas estaban por completo destrozadas, las dentaduras completamente visibles y apretadas denotaban la ira con la cual se atacaban.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- tanto el uno como el otro gritaron, elevando su Ki por última vez, pues sentían que esa sería la última arremetida de ambos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Se lanzaron de forma furiosa en contra del otro ante la mirada de los ninjas que intentaban no perder detalle de lo que ocurría, mirando como los hombros opuestos de Gokú y de Jade por fin chocaron con fuerza, comenzando a ser recorridos como anteriormente se había presentado, dejando detrás de ellos una fuerte estela de polvo y luminiscencia que parecía no ceder.

 **-*¡BOOOM BOOOM BUUUM BOOOM BUUUM!*-**

Inminentes explosiones se escuchaban por todos lados a la par que solo dos fuertes fuentes de luz se miraban impactar con fuerza en contra de la otra, provocando que cada nuevo choque fuera un nuevo destello furioso y decisivo que provocaba que desde el cielo ennegrecido rayos impactaran la tierra ya completamente hecha partículas diminutas por la gran colisión de fuerza que se había desarrollado sin parar en todo el campo de batalla a las afueras de la aldea.

Grandes cantidades de rocas y arboles se desaparecían de la vista, con cada nuevo choque de fuerzas. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** siendo que los relámpagos en lo alto tampoco cesaban. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

La tierra temblaba, y se partía ante el inminente impacto y choque continuo, a la par que las dos líneas de energía iracundas y entregadas a la batalla se elevaron en lo alto, para después de un simple y nuevo choque de golpes provocar un brillo tan intenso que cegaba a todo aquel que lo mirara de forma directa.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAACK!*-**

El derrumbe de pilares rocosos era inminente, a la par que los cuerpos de agua no dejaban de mecerse al sentir la fuerza que se estaba desplegando con tremenda locura en todo lo alto, siendo que otra vez y como muchas veces antes, los dos destellos descendieron continuando su brutal e interminable intercambio de golpes. Llegados a un punto después de aquella loca y colérica arremetida anterior, Jade se volvió a lanzar al Son, el cual completamente entregado le espero en completo "acuerdo" de colisión. - ***¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** intercambiando varios golpes más, ya en el suelo, enterrándose un poco en la desgarrada y desgastada tierra del terreno. **-*¡PAAAM POOOOM PUUUUUUUUUUM…!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito llena de ira la Androide, sorprendiendo al Saiyajin el cual como era de suponerse se cubrió con ambas manos al ver que no podría esquivar la nueva arremetida enemiga, mas era lo que la mujer esperaba al también esbozar una sonrisa completamente complacida por la tonta acción del guerrero Saiyajin, pues esta se había dado cuenta de algo que la beneficiaria.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 _[OST Recomendado: Unwinnable Battle - DBS /watch?v=0-Tjatk5EBo.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAACK!*-**

Se escucho de repente a la par que la expresión que Gokú puso en su rostro dejo en claro lo que acababa de pasar. -¡EEH…!- retrocedió de inmediato, sintiendo como un fuerte dolor inundo sus sentidos, a la par que como podía, siendo que también los ninjas que observaban esto notaron como Gokú se toco con desespero su brazo derecho. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!- por fin soltó un desgarrador grito, dejando caer su brazo, en una clara señal de que la Androide se lo había roto por completo, pues gracias al descuido del Saiyajin esta aprovecho que anteriormente había notado como "falseaba" de esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Le… ¡Le rompió el brazo!- los ambu gritaron siendo que de inmediato Kushina y Mikoto quisieron salir de donde estaban ante lo que tan de repente miraban con miedo absoluto.

La Androide camino hacia el Son el cual se giro de súbito para ser recibido con un nuevo golpe en su estomago, sintiendo como casi era atravesado por este. -¡UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

-¡GOKÚ-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Gritando Kushina, Mikoto y Mei miraron como le habían dado aquel brutal golpe en su estomago al Son, el cual se dejo caer de rodillas a la par que escupía una gran bocanada de sangre, producto de aquello, los ambu y Sarutobi las detuvieron a tiempo siendo que no se les permitió acercarse como para salir lastimadas, por su parte Sasuke solo estaba impactado, pues de un de repente de estar parejos pasaron a que la balanza se inclinara solo a un lado.

 _-"Mi brazo… Mi brazo esta…"-_ pensaba, representando una mueca de dolor completa en su rostro a la par que sentía como la Androide lo jalaba de su largo cabello negro, mirándolo completamente, pero antes de que le diera un nuevo golpe, el rostro de Gokú niño se le presento en su mente, soltando al Son al instante cosa que le confundió.

 _-"¡Sal de mi cabeza…!"-_ se toco su sien, aquella que le dolía cuando recuperaba recuerdos, entre cerrando sus ojos ante la mirada aun dolida del Son mayor. _-"Go-Gokú-kun, espero verte otra vez"-_ otro recuerdo más claro ataco su mente, haciéndola retroceder aun más. -¡NOO!- grito confundiendo a los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa? Ha comenzado a actuar muy raro- los ambu comentaban, sin dejar de sostener fuertemente a las prometidas del Saiyajin para que no se acercaran.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando con enojo al Saiyajin, el cual parándose y con una única mano sana quiso defenderse pero fue inútil, pues de nuevo fue víctima de varios golpes muy contundentes por parte de Jade, que lloraba de dolor y tristeza así como por rabia.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

-¡Familia! ¡Familia no significa nada para mí! ¡Mi padre me privo de tener una! ¡No sé qué es lo que significa tener una! ¡Por tu culpa, Son Gokú, pero…!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

-¡¿Por qué tengo este maldito sentimiento?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Entre golpes al Son mayor gritaba y le decía, confundiendo a los demás, hasta que miraron como de una nueva patada en el estomago ya muy lastimado del guerrero lo mando a volar. **-*¡POOOOM!*-** fue a dar de lleno en contra de mas rocas, sintiéndose como el Ki de Gokú se comenzaba a debilitar de forma progresiva.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El polvo se alzo de nuevo, siendo que todos miraron esto con horror. -¡Toda mi vida viví con solo un propósito supuestamente: Matarte! ¡¿Sabes lo que mi padre me hizo para que te matara?! ¡Esto!- se apuntaba con uno de sus pulgares de forma furiosa, sintiendo como sus recuerdos la atacaban más y más. -¡Me convirtió en un monstruo, en una Androide!- caminando hacia donde Gokú había ido a dar por los anteriores golpes, Jade lloraba de ira, de enojo, siendo que por culpa de esos malditos recuerdos no podía borrar lo que su sentimientos humanos habían desarrollado por quien se suponía debía matar, a hora que recordaba toda la verdad, todo, absolutamente todo había cambiado.

-¡Lo va a matar, debemos hacer algo!- forcejeando aun mas, Mei junto con Kushina y Mikoto querían correr e impedir que terminaran con la vida de Gokú, el cual ya hacia tirado sobre los escombros de roca a los cuales había ido a parar por aquellos golpes de 21 que también sangraba de su cuerpo, pues el desgaste de energía también y lentamente le estaba cobrando factura, ya que también se comenzaba a debilitar, al menos físicamente hablando.

-¡Cálmense! ¡Por favor, cálmense!- Hiruzen intentaba dialogar con las tres mujeres, pero era inútil, pues aun intentaban forcejear.

Por fin llego la Androide mirando inexpresiva a Gokú el cual lentamente alzo su mirada lastimada y entre cerrada, con un brazo roto poco podía hacer, pues al final todo parecía acabado para él y ese mundo. -Solo hay un camino para poder olvidarte…- extendió su mano hacia el caído Saiyajin, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido, notando como una pequeña pero poderosa esfera de poder se empezó a manifestar en la mano extendida de la Androide, anunciando su derrota y muerte.

-Adiós… Adiós, Gokú-kun…- con un rostro triste y llanto en sus ojos musitaba la Androide, siendo que a sus espaldas Kushina, Mikoto y Mei aun continuaban con su forcejeo en un intento de evitar lo que muy posiblemente pasaría. -Adiós…- musito por última vez sin dejar de llorar, intensificando la carga de aquella esfera de poder en contra de Gokú que esperaba el ataque sin poder defenderse.

 _-"Nunca me rendiré… Pero, con mi brazo roto poco puedo hacer, aun así debo continuar… Debo hacerlo"-_ con decisión pero a la vez resignación Gokú pensaba, intentando pararse para continuar peleando, pero su cuerpo de una maldita forma tan descarada no parecía obedecerle, mientras, miraba como Jade aun con aquel poder en su mano le observaba, notándose como claras líneas de llanto continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas, solo que algo pasaba en la mente de la chica de mirada turquesa, algo que cambiaria el curso de su destino.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Flash Back]-

Base principal de la patrulla roja:

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!*-**

Disparos y explosiones se escuchaban en todas las direcciones, siendo que soldados de la patrulla roja deambulaban por doquier, en uno de los tantos pisos que habían en los edificios un pequeño Gokú aparecía corriendo sin detenerse y ayudándose de su báculo sagrado para hacer frente a la amenaza de los soldados.

-¡Ahí está, acaben con ese niño!-

Gritaba uno de los guardias que comenzó a disparar su fusil en contra de Gokú, que con ayuda de su báculo sagrado repelió todas las balas que aquel tipo le había disparado, sorprendiendo y asustando a este haciéndolo correr. -jaja ¡Son unos miedosos!- el chico azabache se mofo al ver como el soldado que lo había atacado salía corriendo tras ver que su arma no le había servido de nada.

 _[OST Recomendado: Súper Saiyajin 4 Theme - DBGT /watch?v=TeZkPrhsXts.]_

Escondida, llorando, detrás de varios muebles una pequeña niña de más o menos la misma edad que Gokú estaba abrazada a un pequeño conejito de peluche, su padre le había dicho que la esperar en ese lugar, pues debía ir a uno de los laboratorios de la base a recoger toda su investigación, solo que el hombre ya se había tardado, provocando que la niña con anteojos y un gran y abundante pelo castaño-rojizo comenzase a llorar al sentirse sola y escuchar todos los disparos y explosiones que sucedían por todas partes.

-¡Papá! ¡Nii-san!- la niña gritaba, siendo que Gokú se giro al escuchar aquellos lamentos tan dolidos, provocando que esté alerta se acercara hacia donde había escuchado aquello.

-¿Quién eres tú…?- de repente la niña escucho la voz de un niño, alzando la mirada encontrándose con un curioso Gokú que ladeo su cabeza, mirando con extremo detalle las acciones de la muchachita castaña que le observaba temerosa detrás de su peluche. -Vamos no me tengas miedo… Soy Gokú, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La niña no muy convencida dejo de esconder su rostro, para poder apreciar con mayor detalle al chico de cabello negro y con peinado extremadamente raro que le ofrecía con una sonrisa la mano.

-¿Mi nombre…?- con temor y timidez preguntaba, haciendo que Gokú se confundiera aun más.

-¿A caso no sabes tu nombre?- también le pregunto, haciendo que la niña sonriese un poco por la ingenua e inocente pregunta del niño aquel, al cual se le podía ver una pequeña cola detrás de él.

-Sí, si se mi nombre…- aun tímida tomo la mano de Gokú, el cual con gusto y una sonrisa la ayudo a levantarse y a salir de su "escondite".

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- volvía a preguntar con curiosidad, observando como aquella niña con anteojos apretaba el peluche en contra de ella.

-Mi nombre… Mi nombre es, Jade- por fin se atrevió a revelar su nombre, haciendo que el chico con traje marcial sonriese aun más.

-jaja Ya vez no era tan difícil, además, tienes un nombre muy bonito-

La niña se apeno un poco al escuchar como ese muchachito le había dicho que su nombre era bonito, pues era la primera vez que convivía con otro niño y mas la primera vez que le alagaban, mientras, Gokú se rascaba su nuca y no dejaba de reír a la vez que miraba a Jade, otro soldado de la patrulla roja entro apresurado al lugar, con una bazuca en sus espaldas, mirando al par de niños. -Esa es la hija del doctor Maki Gero, ¡Esta con ese niño…!- grito sorprendido haciendo que el joven Saiyajin volteara a verle a la par que adoptaba una expresión seria.

-¡Jade-chan, detrás de mí!- sin perder tiempo, Gokú protegió a la niña detrás de su cuerpo, sobresaltándola, notando como aquel soldado apunto con su bazuca hacia donde ambos niños estaban.

-¡Muere niño!- **-*¡FIUUU!*-** importándole poco que la hija de uno de sus superiores estuviera junto al "objetivo" lanzo el proyectil, cosa que alarmo a Gokú al ver que Jade podía salir lastimada.

-¡Sujétate!- tomando de la mano, Gokú salto junto con Jade por la ventana, haciendo que el soldado quedara solo en la habitación.

-¡No!- grito al ver como el proyectil que había lanzado detono con fuerza cerca de él.

 **-*¡BOOOOOUM!*-**

El polvo lo cubrió todo, a la par que Gokú con la pequeña Jade entre sus brazos caía en el suelo, lejos del peligro para la niña que se había quedado absorta y sorprendida por la rapidez de acciones de su "salvador". -Vaya estuvo cerca…- comentaba dejando a Jade de pie sobre el suelo, siendo que esta estaba muy apenada con el chico. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto denotando preocupación en su voz, pero ella se perdió en los ojos oscuros del chico que brillaban con luz propia.

-S-si- por fin respondió, sintiéndose intimidada un poco por la mirada tan directa del muchacho.

Gokú se extraño un poco tras la reacción de la chica, pero no le hizo mucho caso siendo que después grito a todo pulmón, pues debía sacar de ese lugar tan peligroso a esa niña inocente. -¡Nube voladoraaaaa!- esto confundió a la oji azul, que de inmediato noto como una extraña cosa parecida a una nube apareció en frente de sus ojos, solo que esta era más amarilla, cosa extremadamente rara.

De un salto, Gokú cayó sobre la acolchonada nube, exaltando aun mas a Jade que para nada soltaba su peluche, siendo que el niño con un extraño bastón rojo en su espalda la miro sonriente. -Ven, te voy a sacar de aquí…-

-¡No, me voy a caer! ¡Yo no puedo pisar las nubes!- la chica no se creía lo que miraba, pues de verdad no podía creer que se podía montar una nube, mas la sonrisa de Gokú le dio confianza de una forma extremadamente rara y familiar.

-No tengas miedo, si eres una persona con corazón puro no te caerás, ven vamos- insistiendo Gokú por fin sujeto la mano derecha de la niña que con temor accedió a la final a subirse, cuando por fin puso su primer pie sobre la nube pensó que se caería pero para su suerte y sorpresa no sucedió, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces sin poder creerse que aquello que estaba viviendo de repente era completamente verdadero.

 _-"Estoy encima de una nube… Si Nii-san viera esto… ¡Estoy encima de una nube!"-_ la niña contenta pensaba a la par que se aferro a la espalda de Gokú al sentir como aquella nube se empezaba a mover tan de repente.

-Eso es jeje… Ya ves, si tienes un corazón puro…- le comentaba el azabache, siendo que esta solo continuaba aferrada a su espalda por miedo a caerse. Pasados unos minutos Gokú montado en su nube voladora con Jade aferrada a su espalda logro salir de las instalaciones, obviamente tendría que regresar, pues aun no recuperaba las esferas del dragón que había ido a recuperar, por lo que decidió primero dejar a Jade a las afueras de aquellas instalaciones en donde debía esconderse y esperarlo para de ese modo el estar tranquilo en su misión, fue cuando miro un gran árbol, decidiendo que en ese sitio la dejaría descendiendo con rapidez asustando a la niña al no estar acostumbrada a volar. -Bien, aquí escóndete- el chico le llamo, haciendo que la muchacha con anteojos abriese sus ojos de nuevo encontrándose con el árbol en donde por lo general jugaba cuando el ejercito de la patrulla roja hacia maniobras a las a fueras del cuartel.

-Pero…- con temor respondió, pero la sonrisa de Gokú la hizo no dudar bajándose con cuidado de aquella extraña nube en la cual había estado.

-Quédate aquí, ¿Si? Una vez que recupere las esferas del dragón de esos hombres malos vendré por ti…-

-Mi papá el…- aun insistía la niña pero en ese momento, Gokú le entrego algo, una pequeña cadenita de metal que el chico portaba.

-Mira, toma esto…- con curiosidad, Jade miro lo que Gokú le entregaba sin entender por qué le estaba dando eso. -Esta cadenita es mi promesa, la promesa de que regresare por ti…- sonriente se la entrego por fin, haciendo que la niña le mirada directamente, no sabía por qué pero parecía como si le pudiera creer todo a ese niño de cabello alocado.

-Es-Esta bien, Gokú-kun…-

Lo miro partir de nuevo hacia la fortaleza, agradeciéndole de todo corazón el que la haya salvado sin importarle que apenas la había conocido, solo esperaba que cumpliera su promesa: El volver por ella.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _[OST Recomendado: Samidare - NS /watch?v=5WeCVTNZ7tE.]_

 _-"Corazón puro…"-_ con ese recuerdo que perduraba en su memoria se dejo caer de rodillas, dejando de apuntarle al Saiyajin, llorando y apretando con su mano no extendida la cadena de metal que adornaba su cuello, desapareciendo la esfera de poder que había creado para matar a Gokú, el cual no se creía para nada que aquella mujer detuviera su ataque. -No puedo…- musito a la par que el brillo dorado de su transformación en Súper Saiyajin desaparecía. -¡No puedo matar a quien yo…!- no se atrevió a terminar aquella frase, siendo que Kushina, Mei y Mikoto estaban completamente sorprendidas por lo que estaba pasando, siendo que como podía Gokú se ponía en pie, a la par que las nubes oscuras que amenazaban en el cielo se dispersaban de golpe, los ojos inundados en lagrimas de Jade anunciaban su rendición.

 _-"¿Por qué no puedo matarlo…? ¿Falle…? Falle por culpa de este sentimiento. Me rindo, pero no puedo matarlo, a él no… Mi corazón no me deja"-_ se repetía en su mente, notándose como las nubes oscuras y tétricas se comenzaban a despejar, a la par que con sus ojos aun cubiertos de lagrimas notaba como la sombra casi imperceptible de un convaleciente Gokú se acerco hacia donde ella estaba. -Mátame… No merezco vivir después de haber fallado en mi misión…- se resigno, cosa que sorprendió aun mas al Son que le observaba, tocando su brazo roto.

-Yo no puedo…- intento decir el Saiyajin, mirando como la Androide castaña elevo la mirada de forma furiosa a la par que también observaba las grandes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules.

-¡Mátame! ¡No puedo vivir después de haber matado a tantas personas inocentes…! ¡No puedo vivir sabiendo que mis sentimientos son más fuertes que mi persona!-

Gokú a pesar de tener un brazo roto sonrió cosa que desconcertó a la Androide. -Fueron los Androides quienes lo hicieron, tú no eres una Androide, tú eres una persona, además, con las esferas del dragón volveremos todo a la normalidad-

Abrió sus labios un poco, sin creerse lo que había escuchado, ¿Ella estuvo a punto de matarlo y ese tonto Saiyajin la estaba perdonando? Debía ser una broma, una broma de mal gusto.

-Pero… ¡Pero si yo…!-

Gokú estaba en frente de ella, observándola, con una mirada tranquila y que le dejaba en claro que para nada estaba bromeando. -Siempre supe que tenías un corazón puro, Jade-chan… La nube voladora jamás se equivoca- esas palabras por parte de Gokú, la dejaron completamente sin palabras, sintiéndose completamente culpable y arrepentida por lo que había hecho con tanto empeño, a pesar de todo, el Saiyajin siempre creyó en esa niña que recordaba, en esa niña que ya era toda una mujer, una mujer que había sufrido mucho con el paso de los años y que sin dudas ya merecía un poco de felicidad para sanar su lastimado corazón.

A paso lento, los ninjas se acercaron, pues pensaban que esa mujer los volvería atacar pero esto no paso, simplemente se quedo quieta en su lugar, cabizbaja, pensando, a la par que Gokú se dolía de su brazo lesionado, pues de forma casi milagrosa al parecer todo había terminado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Últimas palabras del narrador]-

 _Esto es sorprendente, Gokú estuvo a segundos de ser asesinado por la poderosísima Jade, pero en el último segundo, esta recordó el cuanto estaba agradecida con Gokú por haberla salvado en el pasado, resignada se ha rendido e incluso acepta la muerte, ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿A caso por fin ha terminado la pesadilla?_

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-Desde que todo comenzó no has matado a nadie, sabiendo que podías hacerlo, además, podía sentir como tus ataques estaban contendidos desde el principio- [la sonrisa perduraba en el rostro lastimado de Gokú, el cual tenía a Jade en frente de él, aun llorando.] -Te perdono, Jade-chan…-

-Gohan-kun, por favor muerde mi brazo- [Karin en compañía de Hinata por fin habían dado con Naruko y el inconsciente joven Saiyajin, siendo que las otras dos chicas estaban desconcertadas ante lo que la pelirroja estaba intentando hacer.] -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Gokú, ella… ¡Ella casi nos mata!- [Tsunade que ya estaba con el resto, le recriminaba completamente al Saiyajin su decisión de perdonar a Jade que estuvo a punto de matarse así misma al ver el gran rechazo que tenía por sus acciones.] -Tsunade… ¿Tu mataría a alguien que se ha rendido…? Tal vez tú sí, pero... ¡Yo no!- [Tsunade se quedo completamente sorprendida por la respuesta tan directa del Saiyajin]

 _-"Kaio-sama quería que les dijera algo a mis amigos en la tierra…"-_ [Con voz alegre y despreocupada, Gokú se comunicaba con el Kaio del norte, el cual de inmediato le reconoció] -Nunca aprendes muchacho y siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya… Solo espero que no sigas metiéndote en problemas-

 _-"Ese niño y ese hombre, no hay duda son Saiyajin, creo que primero le informare al gran sapo sabio para saber que haremos con ellos"-_ [Con ese pensamiento Fukasaku se retiraba después de haber visto tan gran liberación de poder por parte de Gokú y Jade.] -¡Bien! ¡Volvamos a la aldea!-

-¡Maldito Son Gokú…!- [Danzo estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio al saber que esa mujer tan poderosa no había matado al Saiyajin cuando pudo hacerlo.] -¡No importa…! ¡Ese bebé que espera Mikoto será nuestro este vivo o muerto! ¡Ese bebé le pertenece a la aldea!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Arrepentimiento" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"Lo siento tanto por todo el dolor que les provoque, Gokú-kun… Solo, solo quiero verte una vez más"-_ [completamente arrepentida, Jade estaba en una celda en la aldea, esperando afrontar ese futuro incierto que le aguardaba en ese nuevo mundo.]

 **Nuevamente les doy las gracias por las más de 100,000 views, es sencillamente sorprendente la gran cantidad de personas que han abierto su navegador, entrado a esta pagina de historias y entrado a mi fic, aun que fuera una sola vez, no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta, según yo, gran pelea entre el guerrero legendario y la Androide suprema.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	59. Capitulo 58: Arrepentimiento

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Es una alegría saber que te ha gustado el combate y el capitulo en especial, sin dudas gracias por tus palabras, respondiendo tus preguntas amigo, que si el gran sapo sabio querrá hablar con Goku y Gohan bueno la respuesta corta seria si, así que espera dicha platica jeje ¿A caso Erza era la chica que escoltaba a Danzo? bueno compañero, ¿A caso no era obvio? jajajaja ya enserio, si, si era ella y tu última pregunta de Sakura, que si no les parece raro que ya no ande detrás de Sasuke y haga lo que hacía bueno, la verdad es que ya había reconocido lo que sentía, tanto para ella como para las demás chicas, por lo que no, no les parece raro pues ya saben que también está interesada en Gohan. Gracias de nuevo amigo, cuídate._

 _PD: Sobre los "secretos del remolino" pronto habrá una pequeña referencia espérala. Hasta otra._

 _ **-viecenta1.8-**_ _Me alegra muchísimo leer que te ha sorprendido el final, sin dudas gracias y si concuerdo contigo, espero que perdonen a Numero 21 y sea feliz, se lo merece. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Eso es bueno, saber que mi historia te sirve de distracción mientras vas a tu trabajo jajaja es excelente saberlo la verdad, gracias por todo compañero, espero seguir leyéndote. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, de verdad que me esforcé mucho en ese capítulo y leerte elogiarlo me llena de satisfacción, pues de todo corazón aprecio tus palabras. Y si, Danzo no aprende, a pesar que sabe que no les puede a los Son, intentara su locura de tomar a Goten a la fuerza, se nota que quiere sufrir, pero bueno, esperemos como les va a los Son. Cuídate mucho amigo. Adiós._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you for continuing to read my friend, thank you with all my heart. Take care and we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Claro que el mundo ninja sintió la lucha, todo el mundo temblaba por la descarga de poder, era obvio que la sintieron hasta debajo de las camas jajajajaja retomando el resto de tu comentario amigo, gracias por el consejo, no espero que alguien como un autor reconocido critique mi historia, pues yo voy a lo mío, así de simple, retomo aspectos de otras historias, pero nada más, es triste ver que ya sea verdad o mentira, la "critica" en esta página es fuerte, pobre taro0305, pero bueno, que se le va hacer, "nadie tiene la culpa, todos somos culpables" dicen por ahí. Saludos cordiales y de nuevo infinitas gracias hermano. Nos seguimos leyendo._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _I'm glad you liked the final battle, because I really want to do my best to make it as good as possible, thanks for reading and commenting on it. See you later, partner._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _De todo corazón, gracias por tus palabras amigo jeje bueno la verdad no sé si me lucí o no, pero bueno, lo intente y que alegra enorme saber que te ha gustado. Espero también te guste este capítulo, saludos compañero,_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _It gives me great pleasure to know that you liked the chapter friend, I hope this continues to be so in the coming chapters, thanks for reading and commenting. See you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Sure friend, is already updated Fairy Dragon, I hope you like the chapter of both this story and "FD". Greetings and take care._

 _ **-Dragon saku-**_ _Hola amigo, es un gusto leerte después de un ratito sin poder hacerlo jeje, contestándote sobre el protagonismo de Gohan, ya solo faltan dos sagas para que termine el fic, en una me centrare de forma casi completa en Goku y su paternidad y en la última, ninguno de los Son tendrán participación, sin embargo, en la segunda temporada, ten por seguro que Gohan jugara un papel importantísimo para las sagas "de relleno" que tengo pensadas entre los sucesos canónicos de Shippuden, espero haber resulto tu duda. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Se te agradece mucho. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-jonhSuper-**_ _De verdad que tu eres el que se merece los aplausos amigo, pues como dije no es fácil leer casi 60 capitulo y en base a ello te doy las mas infinitas gracias por la paciencia y la dedicación para leer así como para molestarte en comentar, sin dudas eres grande tío. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Tan emocionado quedaste que no pudiste escribir bien amigo jajaja Ok no xD En fin gracias por siempre apoyar y comentar, hermano. Se te aprecia enormemente. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _La verdad no he visto ese anime amigo, no me gusta tanto el gore, me da nauseas la verdad. Saludos y gracias por continuar comentando. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-rodrigo-12-**_ _¿Cuando aparecerán los Akatsuki? Como sabrás amigo, los Akatsuki aparecieren hasta NS, así que en mi "adaptación" también aparecerán en la segunda temporada, pues estoy apegado al canon de Naruto y con respecto a lo que me comentas y como ya te lo había dicho, ellos son conscientes del poder de Goku pero créeme que pensaran en algo para hacer que los dos Saiyajin no se metan en sus planes aun que de poco les va a servir la verdad, en todo caso no revelare nada antes de tiempo jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar, eso me motiva sin dudas. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Eres barbarismo amigo jajaja me entusiasma bastante saber que la pelea te a parecido épica y llena de emociones, me empeñe mucho en hacerla y sin dudas el que me digas algo así es sin dudas bueno. Espero seguir leyéndote camarada. Hasta luego._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Bueno, pues Ki será jajajaja solo que espérate para la segunda temporada. Saludos y cuídate mucho amigo._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Exacto amigo, Goku entrenara para dominar mejor el poder del SSJ4 y de paso aumentarlo jeje, eres adivino jajajaja. Saludos hermano y gracias._

 _ **-Ammbu-**_ _"Na e so" Amigo jeje de manga y anime jajajaja pero gracias por el alago, es bueno saber sin dudas que te gusto la pelea final, mi esfuerzo surtió efecto jeje a hora pasando a tus preguntas de que si perdonaran a 21, bueno, como tú mismo dices, esperen, lean y descúbranlo xD Gracias por el abrazo compañero, recibie uno igual de caluroso de mi parte. Hasta otra._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Gracias amigo, no sabes cuánto me alagan y me hacen sentir bien tus palabras, enserio, gracias por lo que me comentaste, desde el principio de la historia me empeñe con hacer una historia, si centrada en el romance, pero cuando hubiera acción que de verdad haya jejeje. De nuevo te agradezco tus palabras, el que leas, y el que comentes. Gracias y mil gracias. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Claro amigo, veré si en un futuro puedo desarrollar dicho fic ya tengo un rato que no veo Kenichi, pero si le animo hacer el fic lo volveré a ver para rescatar "aspectos" importantes de ese universo. Gracias por tu sugerencia amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-OmegaZero**_ _\- Gracias por leer y comentar compañero, perdón si el "final" no fue lo que te agrado bastante, pero bueno intentare esforzarme mejor para los capítulos que se vengan, de nuevo tu amigo SaiyajinSannin te da las gracias. Hasta pronto, cuídate._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 64 o 65 al_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gokú denota su cualidad más importante: Su pureza, al perdonar a Jade-_

 _-Tsunade no está de acuerdo con la decisión de Gokú-_

 _-El Kaio de la galaxia del norte miro toda la lucha de los Androides y los dos Son-_

 _-Gracias a Shizune, Jiraiya se ha logrado recuperar lo mejor posible-_

 _-Karin tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite curar aquellos que la muerdan-_

 _-Danzo comienza a preparar todo para "reclamar" al hijo de Mikoto y Gokú-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 58: Arrepentimiento.**

Aun de rodillas sobre el suelo destruido y con sus dos manos en su rostro, lloraba sin parar, había fallado en su cometido, quería matarlo pero, no podía, su corazón se lo impidió en el último instante, desistió, dejo caer la mano en frente de aquel al que asesinaría por fin, recordando el cómo su vida se convirtió en un tormento durante años, escuchando a su padre repetir hasta la saciedad, "El mato a tu hermano", Pero, ¿Cómo ignorar lo que ese "asesino" suponía en su vida? ¿Cómo ignorar el gran amor que sentía por aquel al que se suponía debía matar? Era humana, también tenía corazón y para su mala suerte, también sentía.

-Mátame…- volvía a hablar, en una especie de ruego al Saiyajin que a paso lento y sujetando el brazo lastimado que tenia producto de la despiadada lucha que habían protagonizado apenas unos segundos atrás sonrió, con su boca llena de sangre, cortaduras a lo largo de sus brazos, rostro, pecho, abdomen y espalda, por no decir las piernas, que estaban siendo tristemente tapadas por su pantalón hecho trizas a esas alturas de la contienda. -No quiero vivir sabiendo que he fallado… No quiero la compasión de nadie, menos la tuya- conteniendo aun sus lagrimas la Androide espero el momento en el cual Gokú se poso justo en frente de ella, lanzándose de nuevo en un intento de atacarlo, mas el Son en lo más mínimo se defendió.

-¡Gokú-kun!- sus prometidas gritaron al ver como aquella castaña se había vuelto a aventurar a la pelea pero su puño, quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro sonriente del Saiyajin que lentamente volvía a su estado normal, pues por culpa de su brazo lastimado las fuerzas ya no eran tan grandes.

Se quedo quieta, con sus ojos clavados en la sonrisa que el rostro de un Gokú completamente lastimado aun sostenía, pues sus sospechas habían sido acertadas. -¿Por qué…?- le pregunto ella de nuevo, apretando su puño con más fuerza pero alejándolo del rostro apacible del Son el cual en ningún momento borraba su sonrisa. -¡¿Por qué no te defendiste?!-

-No sentí malas intensiones- fue la respuesta del Son ante lo que con tanto coraje, Jade le había preguntado ante la mirada sorprendida de los ninjas y las prometidas del Son que observaban desde la distancia. -Desde el comienzo del ataque tú nunca mataste a nadie, no quisiste hacerlo aun y sabiendo que con un simple ataque de tu parte podrías borrar todo…- sin borrar esa sonrisa débil y emotiva el Son suspiro antes de continuar con sus palabras. -La Jade que yo conocí esta frente a mí, no la Androide en la que la transformo su padre… Es lo que mis ojos me dicen al verte-

Jade se quedo completamente estática en el suelo, sintiendo como las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, hasta que sintió como Gokú se dejo caer también de rodillas justo en frente de ella, sobresaltándola, mas no haciendo que se levantara y con esa misma sonrisa que recordaba, esa sonrisa del niño que la salvo, el Son se volvió a dirigir a la chica de ojos color zafiro. -Te perdono…-

Termino por romperse su barrera de supuesta dureza emocional, arrojándose al Son abrazándolo a la par que intensificaba su llanto, al punto de poderse escuchar a varios metros a la redonda para la sorpresa de todos que se acercaban lentamente. -*snif* ¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno?! ¡¿Por qué a pesar de estar a punto de matarte no borraste esa sonrisa, tonto?! -*snif*- ¡¿Por queeeee?! ¡¿POR QUEEEEE?!- gritaba entre lagrimas, haciendo que el Saiyajin simplemente le abrazara con su brazo sano, cobijándola completamente,

-Maki Gero nunca más volverá a imponerte algo que no quieras… Jade-chan. Te prometo que vivirás en paz- aun sonriente y abrazándola, Gokú respondía a los sollozos de la chica, que continuaba aferrada a él llorando sin descanso.

Tsunade emergía de entre los arboles encontrándose con la escena, un Gokú completamente lastimado abrazando aquella misma mujer con la cual estaba combatiendo, estaba enteramente hundida en el desconcierto y confusión absoluta, pues de verdad no comprendía nada.

-¿Pero qué…?- murmuro la líder rubia, dando varios pasos hacia delante, cuando de repente también noto a la distancia a los demás ninjas y las prometidas del Saiyajin que observaban aquello con completa sorpresa también y que a paso lento se acercaban.

Por su parte el sapo Fukasaku observaba a la distancia, había quedado simplemente sorprendido por el despliegue de poder de esos dos, mas no noto maldad en esa mujer al parecer todo lo había hecho por una errada misión que le habían impuesto a la fuerza, sonrió el pequeño sapo verde, con esto no le quedaba duda que ese hombre de cabellera negra y puntiaguda velaría por el mundo.

-Jiraiya-chan tenía razón… Ese hombre vela por este mundo-

* * *

Hinata y Karin llegaron junto a Naruko, la cual se había sorprendido un poco, pues estaba tan atenta del joven Son que aun estaba inconsciente que no se percato de cuando sus dos amigas y "rivales" se acercaban hacia donde ella y el chico estaban.

-¡Hinata-nee! ¡Karin!-

Sin perder tiempo la chica de anteojos y la muchacha de ojos claros terminaron de correr hacia donde Gohan estaba tendido, siendo que la pelirroja Uzumaki sin importarle que Naruko le mirase se arremango una de las mangas de su vestimenta, dejando al descubierto su brazo izquierdo desconcertando a la otra Uzumaki y a la Hyuga.

-¡Gohan-kun! ¡Gohan-kun, ¿Si me escuchas?! Por favor… Muerde mi brazo, vamos, por favor- acercando su brazo desnudo a la boca de Gohan, Karin rogaba, ante la mirada desconcertada de Naruko y de la chica Hyuga que estaba peor, pues de verdad no comprendían que estaba haciendo Karin.

-Oye, ¿Que estás haciendo?-

-Shhhh…- Karin le miro indicándole que se callara, cosa que molesto a Naruko, pero para ya no empeorar la situación simplemente se quedo callada observando lo que la chica pelirroja haría.

Gohan se removió un poco en su inconsciencia, reaccionando un poco ante el tacto de la piel de Karin con su boca abriéndola levemente. -Gohan-kun por favor, muerde mi brazo- volvía a rogar, observando cómo este por fin clavo sus dientes en la chica haciéndola soltar un gran gemido que pareció más de placer que de dolor.

-¡Degenerada!- chillo Naruko, pero de inmediato volvió a quedarse callada a un lado de Hinata, observando como un aura verdosa emanaba de la herida en el brazo de Karin envolviendo a Gohan por completo para el asombro de las otras dos chicas.

De un instante a otro Gohan por fin comenzó a recobrar completamente la conciencia, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con las siluetas de Naruko, Hinata y Karin frente a él. -¿Chicas?- pregunto sintiéndose desorientado a la par que levanto la mitad de su torso del suelo, sintiendo como una de sus mejillas ardía levemente, claro recordando la herida que tenía en esta así como mirando hacia un lado para después hacia el otro, ladeo su cabeza en confusión, arqueo una de sus cejas al no comprender como había recuperado sus energías tan de repente, como si hubiera comido una semilla del ermitaño, pero no habían semillas así que, ¿Cómo se había recuperado?

-¡Gohan-kun!-

Karin lo abrazo a siendo que Naruko también, ambas llorando, el chico azabache solo se quedo estático, escuchando como ambas Uzumaki lloraban sobre sus hombros para después levantar su mirada aun desorientada y clavarla en Hinata que estaba justo en frente de él, también llorando, con sus dos manos hechas puño y pegadas a su boca para no liberar sollozos por el llanto que recorría sus mejillas, todas se habían asustado, sin dudas se habían asustado y verlo bien de nuevo era todo un alivio, un gran alivio a su preocupación.

Pasados varios minutos en esa posición, Gohan por fin se levanto, pero sin que Naruko o Karin se les despegaran, hasta que con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo hicieron ellas solas, mirando con atención y limpiando sus lágrimas ante la mirada oscura del muchacho que seguía confundido. -¿Cómo es que…?- pregunto de nuevo, pasando su mirada por cada una de las tres chicas que tenía en frente a la vez que también se tocaba la mejilla que le había estado ardiendo encontrándose con un claro borde señal de una herida cicatrizada.

 _[Nota del autor: la cicatriz es básicamente la misma que Mirai Gohan tiene en una de sus mejillas, como verán he intentado lentamente pero de forma constante darle dicha personalidad a este Gohan, al menos durante las peleas y confrontaciones. Fin de nota.]_

-Karin, ella te sano- siendo sincera, Naruko hablo, sonriéndole a la otra Uzumaki que agradeció la sinceridad de Naruko, ante la sorpresa aun presente en la mirada del joven semi-Saiyajin.

-Karin-chan…- musito el chico posando toda su atención en la chica que se sonrojo al ver como Gohan la miraba directamente a los ojos color rubí que poseía.

-Estaba preocupada por Gohan-kun… El me salvo a hora me tocaba a mi salvarlo- juntando sus brazos y moviendo una de sus piernas en claro nerviosismo la pelirroja respondía, haciendo que en el rostro del joven se formara una sonrisa agradecida y llena de cariño.

-Gracias, Karin-chan… De corazón, gracias-

Pero en eso, Gohan recordó de golpe lo que estaba pasando alarmándose completamente. -¡Papá!-

Naruko le detuvo, cosa que le confundió. -Espera, Gohan-kun… Siente el Ki de Gokú-sensei, ha disminuido pero también el de esa mujer, tal vez ya dejaron de pelear- le comentaba la rubia Uzumaki volviéndolo a calmar.

-En ese caso, vamos, no estamos lejos- dio varios pasos hacia la dirección en la cual se suponía la pelea había estado dándose, siendo seguido por las chicas de manera inmediata acelerando la marcha hacia el lugar en donde una buena cantidad de presencias se sentían.

* * *

Jade ya estaba separada de Gokú, con su cabeza agachada aun intentando no llorar, siendo que este estaba parado, siendo abrazado por Mei y por Mikoto, los dos ambu que habían estado con ellos aun estaban alertas en caso de que la Androide volviera a atacar, pero esta solo estaba cabizbaja, sintiéndose completamente rechazada por aquellos a los que lastimo sin querer.

Sarutobi observaba a la castaña, era verdad que sus Androides habían provocado destrozos pero también era verdad que para que Gokú la perdonara, realmente esa mujer no tenía la culpa, así que decidió apostar a la suerte y volver una vez más a creer en el Saiyajin de corazón puro, pues justo y como antes y usando sus propias palabras: "Son Gokú tiene un extraño don de hacer confiar a las personas en él".

-Gokú…- le llamo el anciano, girándose y encontrándose con Tsunade que también se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué paso? ¡¿Por qué esa mujer sigue viva?!- molesta, quiso arremeter en contra de 21 que alzo la mirada llena de dolor y pena.

-¡Tsunade, cálmate!- Sarutobi siendo ayudado por Kushina y Sasuke intentaban controlar a la mujer, pero las palabras de Numero 21 le detuvieron en su forcejeo, gracias al cielo aun estaba débil de lo contrario se los hubiera quitado de encima muy fácilmente.

-Perdón por todo lo que les cause… Prefiero morir antes de ver todo el sufrimiento que he causado…-

Le miraron, callados, escuchando lo que la oji azul castaña estaba diciendo. -Desde que era pequeña mi padre me enveneno la cabeza en contra de Gokú-kun… Yo no quería matarlo, ¿Cómo podía matar al chico que me salvo cuando era una niña? Por no decir que yo lo…- se detuvo un poco, notándose claramente el rubor en sus mejillas ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir. -Yo-Yo lo siento, no espero que me perdonen, pero tampoco quiero que por mi culpa sufran-

Coloco la palma derecha sobre su pecho, sobresaltando a todos, pues de inmediato Gokú supo que era lo que Numero 21 trataba de hacer, ya que una diminuta cantidad de energía se estaba concentrando para hacer lo que en su día Numero 18 amenazo al verse acorralada por Cell.

 **-*¡PLAF!*-** se escucho cuando Jade no pudo mover su brazo, pues fue sujetado con fuerza con la mano sana del Saiyajin el cual le miro completamente serio pero a la vez amable.

-Tal vez debería dejar que te asesines a ti misma, pero… No puedo, por que la Androide 21 no está aquí, aquí esta Jade-chan y no voy a dejar que se lastime así misma- fue firme en sus palabras, sorprendiendo tanto a la oji azul como a los demás.

 _-"Go-Gokú-kun…"-_

-Gokú, ella… ¡Ella casi nos mata!- Tsunade por fin reacciono, volviendo a forcejear para que le soltaran, hasta que noto como el Son se giro para mirarla.

-¿Tú matarías a alguien que se ha rendido? ¡Yo no!- lo dijo tan seco, tan directo que dejo completamente sin palabras a la rubia, la cual le miro para después dejarse caer al suelo sobre su trasero, de verdad que estaba cansado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Gokú? ¡Ella provoco que muchos ninjas murieran!- por fin reacciono, frustrada, llena de enojo ante el Saiyajin que solo le miro desde el lugar en donde se había sentado. -¡Por su culpa la aldea a sufrido de nuevo un gran ataque! Y tú… ¡Tú la perdonas!- queriendo llorar, Tsunade le recrimino al Son el ánimo que este había adoptado, pero este solo estaba callado, sin decir nada, cerro sus ojos, intentando sentir el Ki de Kaio-sama, hasta que por asares del destino pudo dar con él. -¡Respóndeme cuando de hablo idiota!- llorando la Senju quería golpearlo, ¿Por qué se mostraba tan indiferente ante lo que esa chica con cara de mosca muerta había hecho? No se daba cuenta que gracias a él, ella había vuelto a recobrar sus esperanzas en ser Hokage, ese maldito baka sonriente.

* * *

El otro mundo: Planeta del Kaio del norte.

 _-"Kaio-sama…"-_ una voz conocida llego a oídos del hombre regordete y con antenas en su sombrero, elevando la mirada y con sus manos detrás de su espalda miro al cielo rosado que siempre había en su pequeño mundo. _-"Kaio-sama"-_ volvió a escucharse, siendo que el Kaio reconoció por fin aquella voz.

-Gokú- hablo al cielo, indicando que por fin había entrado en conversación telepática con el Saiyajin.

 _-"Supongo que ya sabe lo que paso, ¿No es así?"-_ preguntaba con un poco de duda el Son, ante la reflexión de la luz en los lentes oscuros del ser guardián de la galaxia del norte.

-Es sorprendente lo que ha pasado, muchacho… Aun así me alegro que todo ha terminado, incluso me estaba viendo tentado a informarles a tus amigos para que fueran ayudarte-

 _-"jajaja No se moleste, Kaio-sama… Gracias a Kami todo ha terminado… Jade-chan no es tan mala"-_

-Esa chica estuvo a punto de matarte y el que tú digas que no es tan mala solo denota tu ingenuidad-

Se seco el sudor de una de sus mejillas con un trapo, ante lo que acababa de escuchar dentro de su mente por parte de Gokú. _-"Vamos no sea tan malo, Kaio-sama… Ella es solo una víctima más de Maki Gero, pero a hora ya no nos molestara mas, ella misma lo mato"-_

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé… Aun me sorprende saber que ese hombre tuvo una hija y mas el saber que no tuvo compasión con ella usándola en sus experimentos, sin dudas era un ser ruin y perverso- reafirmaba lo que había mirado desde que todo el caos en ese mundo de ninjas había comenzado.

 _-"Es por eso que estado pensando… Me gustaría que les dijera algo a mis amigos en la tierra"-_

-¿Y ese algo seria?-

 _-"Dígales que reúnan las esferas del dragón, iré en unos meses para desear que todos los ninjas que perdieron la vida resuciten"-_ se escucho feliz cuando dijo aquello, cosa que desconcertó al Kaio, pero a la final accedió con un simple sonido de asentimiento que de inmediato Gokú comprendió. _-"¡Gracias Kaio-sama…! Cuídese, en estos meses nos vemos"-_ y así Gokú rompió el contacto con el hombre gordinflón el cual observaba el cielo.

-Ese muchacho nunca aprende y siempre tiene que salirse con la suya… Espero que no provoque más problemas, por el bien de ese mundo- dijo para sí mismo el Kaio, siendo escuchado por Bubbles y Gregory.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi:

Gokú por fin volvió abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con Tsunade que aun lloraba llena de coraje, la Androide 21 seguía en donde mismo y los demás también, pues para el Son apenas habían pasado un par de segundos en su conversación telepática provocando que casi nada sucediera.

-Bien, en unos meses iremos a mi mundo para usar las esferas del dragón y poder revivir a todos los fallecidos-

Se levanto de su lugar, confundiendo a los demás. -¿Las esferas del dragón?- Kushina le pregunto, acercándose a este.

-Sí, las esferas del dragón... Son artefactos mágicos que te ayudan a cumplir deseos, les pediremos que revivan a todos los ninjas asesinados por los Androides y todo volverá a la normalidad- sonriente respondió, causando impresión entre todos, a excepción de Jade que ya sabía muy bien a qué se refería el Son con aquello, a hora que lo recordaba la Uzumaki, Gokú ya les había platicado sobre las esferas del dragón, solo que no lo recordaba hasta ese momento.

Fue cuando Gokú se acerco a Tsunade, la cual se había calmado un poco al escuchar aquello que parecía imposible de ser real. -¿Por qué eres tan maldita sea bueno?- le pregunto casi en un reproche a lo que él Son se rasco la nuca, pero en eso otra expresión de dolor se presento en su anteriormente sonriente rostro, pues su brazo lastimado para nada estaba curado. -¡Gokú…!- Tsunade como estaba molesta a hora se había preocupado por el Son, tocando su brazo derecho, analizándolo con solo la mirada ante los demás.

-Tienes el brazo roto, necesitamos enyesarte de inmediato- le comento, soltándole haciendo que el Saiyajin arqueara una ceja en confusión, a hora por haber usado la única semilla del ermitaño que había tendría que recuperarse "a la antigua" por así decirlo.

-No es para tanto, en unos días estoy como nuevo…- con su ánimo despreocupado comentaba observando a cada uno de los presentes. -Lo único que realmente me alegra es saber que todos están bien jeje- termino de hablar, esbozando su característica sonrisa insignia, transmitiendo el buen ánimo a todos, menos a una cabizbaja Jade, pues la Androide se había dado cuenta de todo el mal que había hecho, verlo reír y sonreír a los demás fue algo completamente propio del Son mayor, pues bien recordaba las tantísimas veces que lo miro en ese estado animado en las grabaciones que tenia sobre el Saiyajin, durante su pelea contra Vegeta, Cell, los Antiguos modelos de Maki y el Androide 19, a pesar de todo, siempre, siempre tenía que terminar todo con esa risa y despreocupación que le caracterizaba completamente.

 _-"Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Gokú-kun, no merezco que me perdones, de verdad que no lo merezco, estuve a punto de matarte, pero, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Cuando aun no he podido olvidarte desde que era una niña… Mi padre no pudo borrar este sentimiento y nadie lo borrara… Pues yo… Moriré… Moriré estando enamorada de ti"-_ pensó para sí la científica, abultándose de nuevo las lagrimas en sus azules ojos a la par que se quitaba la pulsera con el generador de rayos Blutz cosa que alerto a los ambu que la "custodiaban" y atrajo la mirada de los demás, pero Gokú continuo sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **-*¡CHIIIRSH!*-**

Se escucho cuando con su mano aplasto el dispositivo, sorprendiendo completamente a todos. -Ya no se necesitara esto…- dijo tranquila, pero sus ojos eran aun una tormenta de lágrimas por todo el dolor que había cometido.

-Jade-chan ya no llores, de verdad te perdono- Gokú le ofreció su mano, sobre saltando a la científica castaña que tiro el aplastado aparato al suelo completamente desquebrajado, a la par que volvía a intentar calmarse.

El Son elevo la mirada, esbozando una gran sonrisa que confundió a Jade que le había mirado el rostro, para después ver como paso a un lado de ella, siendo que el Saiyajin también estaba siendo seguido con la mirada de los demás, encontrándose con Gai siendo ayudado por Lee, siendo que el ninja con chaleco de Jounin sonreía al ver que todo había pasado ya.

-¡Gai, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien!-

Gokú exclamaba contento, observando cómo Lee ayudaba a sentarse a su sensei en una roca que sobre salía del campo destrozado. -No se libraran tan fácilmente de mi jejeje- de inmediato Tsunade también se acerco a este.

-¿Estás bien, Gai? Te vez lastimado- la rubia le observaba con preocupación a la par que se colocaba en su espalda, siendo que el ninja con peinado de tazón solo sonreía.

-Esto no es nada, Tsunade-sama… La llama de la juventud aun arde fuertemente en mi- queriendo desplegar su característica sonrisa confiada el experto en Taijutsu giro un poco su cabeza para ver a la mujer de ojos cafés que sonrió un poco al ver la tenacidad de su ninja al cual comenzó a curar lentamente con las pocas reservas de Chakra que la Senju había logrado acumular.

Lee miro directamente a la Androide Numero 21 la cual también observaba aquello con cierta pena, con tristeza pues recordaba como ella misma había sido la responsable de dejar en ese estado aquel pobre hombre que recién había llegado. -¡Esa mujer!- el chico cejudo dijo fuertemente apretando sus puños, pues estaba listo para lanzarse y atacar a la mujer que había lastimado a su tan querido sensei, pero antes de que hiciera algo, la mano fuerte y firme del Son mayor se coloco en el hombro izquierdo del chico, haciendo que este elevara su mirada sorprendido al sentirse detenido por Gokú el cual aun mantenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, denotando y dejando en claro que todo estaba bien a hora.

-No Lee, ella no es nuestra enemiga-

El chico de grandes ojos frunció el ceño en completo desacuerdo, pues él junto a los demás chicos miro como aquella mujer castaña había atacado a Gai haciéndolo impactar contra una gran cantidad de arboles y rocas.

-¡Gokú-sensei! ¡Casi mata a Gai-sensei! y ¡¿Usted dice que no es nuestra enemiga?!-

Cuestionaba duramente, sintiendo como el enojo en su persona crecía de tan solo ver a la mujer castaña y con varias heridas en su rostro y brazos, así como partes de sus ropas destrozadas por la gran batalla que había dado. -Lee…- la voz de Gai se escucho, haciendo que el muchacho mencionado volteara a verle, observando cómo este sonreía, pues de verdad no le había pasado nada y solo estaba débil, cosa que Tsunade de inmediato también confirmo sorprendiéndose.

-Cálmate Lee, al fin de cuentas estoy bien, déjala-

 _-"El cuerpo de Gai no presenta ninguna lesión, solo, solo está agotado por el uso de las puertas internas, al parecer ella solo lo golpeo con la fuerza exacta para dejarlo fuera de combate sin lastimarlo, ella de verdad no quería lastimarlo"-_ a hora la rubia sentía que había juzgado mal a 21 que continuaba con su rostro triste a la vez que intentaba calmar sus lagrimas. Por su parte Lee se resigno ante la llamada de su sensei para después encaminarse de nuevo hacia este intentando controlar su coraje.

En eso también se presentaron Gohan, Naruko, Hinata y Karin, siendo que el joven Son de inmediato poso su mirada sobre la castaña, siendo que esta sentía que todos la odiaban o algo por el estilo ya que esa era la impresión que le daba por todas las miradas que le lanzaban, pero en joven Saiyajin en vez de quererla atacar o juzgarla sin saber, camino sintiéndose tranquilo hacia su padre, siendo que Naruko corrió hacia donde su madre estaba junto con Mikoto y Mei.

-Gohan veo que estas bien, me alegro- con una nueva sonrisa muy del Son mayor acaricio la cabeza de su hijo que a hora ya se sentía más aliviado al ver que su padre se encontraba bien, solo que también noto como uno de sus brazos lo tenía sujeto con varias tiras de tela a su cuello.

-Tu brazo papá- con tono preocupado el chico se dirigió a este, pero Gokú en vez de preocuparle aun mas simplemente continúo riendo hasta que tomo aire para responder.

-No te preocupes hijo, estoy bien jeje-

-¿Que aremos con ella?- se escucho preguntar a Sarutobi a Tsunade que había dejado de curar por fin a Gai o mejor dicho de darle un poco de su energía, alejándose del ninja de verde que estaba junto a su inseparable alumno también vestido de verde.

-Bueno… Por el momento creo que debería estar encerrada, aun no sabemos si sigue siendo peligrosa o no-

-¿Mamá por qué esa mujer continua aquí? ¿Gokú-sensei la derroto?-

Naruko por su parte le pregunto a Kushina que poniéndose en cuclillas procedió a saciar a su curiosa hija rubia.

-Naruko… Ella estuvo a punto de matar a Gokú-kun- le dijo la verdad, observando la evidente cara de sorpresa que la chica había puesto. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces…! ¡Entonces! ¡¿Por qué sigue libre?!-

-Naruko, cálmate… -Kushina miro a la Androide, aun tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de Jiraiya siendo herido por ella, mas aun así decidió confiar en el criterio de Gokú, pues al parecer él la había perdonado o era la impresión que le dio cuando recién había terminado la cruenta batalla. -Es verdad que esa mujer ha provocado destrozos pero, noto dolor en su mirada, ¿Tal vez lo hizo por que se lo ordenaron? No lo sabemos, no debemos de juzgar hasta no conocer la verdad del por qué lo hizo- la pelirroja termino de explicarle a su hija la cual cruzándose de brazos también miro a la científica castaña, que parecía leprosa por el "rechazo" que estaba recibiendo por parte de los demás.

 _-"¿En que está pensando Gokú-sensei? Esa mujer es mala, eso creo"-_ pensó para sí misma la Uzumaki menor, observando como Gohan conversaba con su padre aun.

Tsunade camino hacia la científica la cual estaba atada de sus manos, los ambu la habían atado aun sabiendo que fácilmente podría romper las ataduras, solo que de forma sorpresiva esta las mantenía en su lugar.

-Jade, ¿Verdad?- pregunto la líder, haciendo que la distraída castaña le mirara. -No sé por qué Gokú insiste en perdonarte, pero… Quiero que te quede claro que si estas arrepentida, debes demostrarlo- con su voz firme hablo, exaltando a 21 la cual simplemente asintió a lo que la rubia le acababa de decir.

-S-si, haré lo que me digan que haga… Estoy dispuesta a pagar el daño que les he hecho-

Tsunade sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de respuesta por parte de Jade la cual aun le sostenía la mirada.

-Eso me agrada, si es verdad se notara…- llamo a sus ambu los cuales se acercaron hacia ella. -Escóltenla hacia la aldea, asegúrense de que nadie los vea, afortunadamente para ella, casi ningún civil la reconocerá pues no se le vio activa durante el ataque- les daba órdenes, siendo que los ambu solo asintieron en silencio, para después tomar a 21 de ambos brazos y comenzar a saltar junto con ella hacia la aldea, no antes de que la chica de largo y alborotado cabello castaño-rojizo girara su cabeza una última vez y mirara a Gokú mientras se alejaba.

 _-"Gokú-kun…"-_ simplemente pensó en su nombre, sintiendo como uno de los dos ambu la tiro un poco de su brazo izquierdo para que estuviera atenta y no dejara de saltar, volviendo a ver hacia el frente.

Gokú por su parte también la miro alejarse, girando su rostro hacia la rubia que también le miraba. -No tienes que ser tan dura con ella… La conocí cuando era una niña, aun que no sé cómo es que termino así- se rasco la cabeza en un intento de pensar, pero le era, de momento, imposible saber que fue lo que paso para que la chica asustadiza se convirtiera en una máquina de matar que casi, casi también lo mata a él.

-Gokú… Eres tan baka- con sinceridad y cruzándose de brazos la rubia dijo, haciendo ladear la cabeza del Son, pues esa forma de ser tan, despreocupada e inalterable la habían hecho recobrar su compostura y ánimo, así que dejaría que el Saiyajin se saliera con la suya en perdonar a esa mujer que casi termina con su vida.

-No tienes por qué estarme insultando a cada rato-

Tanto Kushina, como Mikoto y Mei estaban junto al Son, que rieron un poco por la cara cómica de disgusto que este hizo tras el "insulto" de la Hokage.

Un poco alejado de los adultos, estaba Sasuke con su rostro serio, observando un poco molesto a Gohan, pues hasta a hora se había dado cuenta de esa maldita cola que el semi-Saiyajin también tenía, justo y como la de su padre, el chico en cuestión reía por algo que Lee le estaba contando así como por que Naruko y Karin ya estaban otra vez peleando, mientras, Hinata intentaba separarlas y calmarlas. _-"Son… Mientras tú te haces mas fuerte yo sigo igual, incluso esa perdedora de Naruko se enfrento a esos monstruos y yo… ¡Yo soy un inútil! Debo encontrar la forma de volverme fuerte, tan fuerte para ser capaz de enfrentarte y derrotarte"-_ con ese pensamiento completamente negativo, el Uchiha con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su short se comenzó alejar ante la mirada de Gohan que se había confundido por la actitud tan repentinamente cortante del chico con el Sharingan.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke-san?- el chico hibrido preguntaba al notar como el mencionado se alejaba de todos ellos de regreso a la aldea.

-No le hagas caso a ese tonto, Gohan-kun… Debe estar celoso de que nos hemos hecho muy fuertes- sonriente y divertida Naruko le comento al joven, cosa que lo hizo reír un poco ya que la rubia Uzumaki había dejado hablando sola a Karin para acercarse a Lee y a al joven Son.

El sapo Fukasaku observaba entre la espesura del bosque, para después retirarse lentamente para que no le notaran. _-"Ese hombre y ese niño… No cabe duda, son Saiyajin… Los 'monstruos' de la leyenda de Kaguya, antes que nada debo informarle de esto al gran sapo sabio, él sabrá que hacer y cómo debemos actuar"-_ y con ese pensamiento el pequeño sapo anciano se alejo a saltos de regreso a la fuente portal para volver al monte Myoboku, ya después volvería y establecería contacto con el Saiyajin mayor.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de regresar, ¿No creen?- preguntaba el Son, tomando la cabeza del grupo así como empezando a caminar rumbo a la aldea siendo seguido por los demás.

 _-"Nunca cambies idiota…"-_ sonriente Tsunade pensó, pero también estaba raramente feliz de que el Son sobreviviera y que continuara con ese buen humor que le caracterizaba. _-"Por qué esa forma de ser tuya me hace feliz"-_

Minutos después: Puerta este de la aldea.

En la puerta este la gran mayoría de personas que se habían salvado aguardaban el regreso de sus héroes, siendo que se comenzaron a notar, caminando tranquilamente ante el júbilo que se sentía en el aire.

-¡Hay vieneeeeeeeeeeeeen!-

Grito con impaciencia Shizune al ver a Tsunade en compañía de los demás y como no, en medio un lastimado pero sonriente Gokú junto con sus prometidas, Gohan, Naruko, Hinata y Karin así como también Sarutobi, Lee y Gai.

Gokú y compañía se sorprendieron al escuchar los gritos de recibimiento, siendo que de entre la gran multitud de personas, Jiraiya vendado completamente de su torso, Kakashi también vendado, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino también salían.

-¡Gohan-kun!- tanto Sakura como Ino no se aguantaron, corriendo hacia donde estaba Gohan ante su sorpresa.

-¡Esperen chicas!- les grito, mas estas no parecían escucharle, pero se miraron frenadas cuando Naruko y Karin se pusieron en frente de estas.

-¡Quítense par de Uzumaki!- Ino les exigió, pero las dos chicas no parecían hacer caso y más cuando compartieron una nueva mirada y una sonrisa, pues a pesar de haberse peleado apenas hace unos minutos era indiscutible que su relación como amigas también había avanzado, Hinata al ver como sus cuatro amigas comenzaron a discutir aprovecho para abrazarse del brazo derecho del Son que se había sobresaltado completamente al ver la acción de la chica de mirada clara.

 _-"Debo aprovechar que Naruko-nee y las demás están peleando… A hora es cuando más confianza necesito"-_ se decía de forma interna la Hyuga en un intento de darse valor.

-Hi-Hinata-chan- completamente apenado, Gohan se dejo guiar por Hinata en lo que llegaban en donde las demás chicas estaban, aun discutiendo.

Por su parte Gokú y los adultos por fin llegaban frente a frente con Jiraiya y Kakashi, así como con Asuma y Kurenai que para su suerte recién regresaba de una misión junto con dos de los alumnos de Asuma, es decir, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Gokú…- con tono orgulloso el Sannin le hablo al Saiyajin el cual no dejaba de sonreír contento por ver que estaba bien ese hombre de cabello blanco tan parecido a su maestro Roshi.

-Me alegro de verlo bien, Jiraiya-sama- Mikoto le comentaba, siendo que solo recibió una sonrisa y un asentimiento por parte del ninja peliblanco.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Fue lo que se escucho cuando por fin el Son y el Sannin estrecharon sus manos en un gran y gratificante saludo y una especie de bienvenida después de la gran batalla que se había vivido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡HURRAAAAAAAAA!- eufórica la gente grito, haciendo reír aun más al Saiyajin mayor.

 _-"Gracias Gokú-san, Gohan-san… Sin dudas le han devuelto la esperanza a esta aldea… ¡Gracias…! Por que ustedes son… ¡Los poderosos Son de la aldea escondida entre las hojas!"-_ Kakashi pensó, observando aquel momento trascendental, pues Gokú y su hijo oficialmente se habían ganado por segunda vez, el titulo de "Salvadores de Konoha".

Sin dudas la tempestad había terminado... De momento.

Subsuelo de Konoha: Raíz.

-¡Maldita sea!- completamente fuera de su sanidad, Danzo grito a todo pulmón en su "oficina" en las instalaciones de raíz debajo de Konoha, pues para nada le había parecido lo que recién le acababan de informar, pues erróneamente había creído que esa mujer, súper poderosa había matado a Gokú, pero todo indicaba que a última hora ese "maldito simio" se había salvado por la cobardía de esa misma mujer de nombre desconocido y que en esos momentos estaba encerrada en las instalaciones militares y de seguridad de la aldea, con varios sellos de supresión en su cuerpo, dichos sellos no tenían ningún efecto en ella, pero igual no iba a lastimar a nadie por lo que tranquila aguardaba su "juicio".

-Por favor Danzo-sama, cálmese- una voz femenina que estaba en frente del anciano y pose de respeto le pedía al viejo que voltio a verle, reflejándose la cólera en su único ojo visible.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Erza?! ¡Ese maldito de Son Gokú no murió! ¡¿De qué sirvió que aparecieran esos seres poderosos si quien los comandaba es una mujer cobarde?!-

Ese último comentario, hizo removerse un poco a la mujer de largos cabellos rojos, pues era obvio que para nada le gusto como ese anciano se había expresado de aquella mujer, haciendo alusión de que todas las mujeres eran débiles, cosa que ella personalmente no era al ser una de las mejores ambu de raíz de todo el mundo ninja.

Danzo por su parte, respiro con un poco de profundidad, inhalando y exhalando en un intento de controlar su rabia, cosa que lentamente pero de forma constante estaba pasando. -No importa, aun tenemos el veneno del Reibi que Orochimaru está mejorando para que pueda afectar a ese maldito de Son Gokú… Cuando Mikoto tenga a ese bebé bastardo, será nuestro y tú Erza… Me ayudaras a obtenerlo al ser la mejor ninja que tengo… Pero si me fallas, olvídate de seguir viviendo-

-Como ordene, Danzo-sama-

Desaparecía fugazmente del anciano con vendas, el cual ya se encontraba muchísimo más calmado que antes. Sin dudas esto debía ser una broma pero como había dicho, lo prepararía todo para cuando la hora de reclamar al hijo de Gokú llegara, pues estaba seguro que con todas las medidas que estaba tomando debería ser posible, no fácil, pero si posible. -Cuando llegue el momento, realmente conocerás de que somos capaces los ninjas, Son Gokú- musito para sus adentros, tomando su característico bastón y emprendiendo su caminar lento y pausado hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la gran y extensa habitación en la cual había estado.

En lo alto de las estructuras que conformaban la base de raíz, aquella pelirroja con máscara de conejo y un "Tanto" de tres filos detrás de su hombro derecho así como con el característico traje táctico de raíz, se quito la máscara, dejando al descubierto el bello rostro de una mujer joven, ojos marrones y largo mechón de cabello que tapaba parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, esta también portaba un par de aretes en forma de péndulo en cada glóbulo de sus oídos. -"Tío…"- musito la ninja la cual libero una ligera lágrima de su ojo derecho, borrándola de inmediato. -No hay instantes de debilidad… ¡Cuando llegue el momento uno debe cumplir su misión sin miramientos, aun que tenga que destruir una familia…! Y secuestrar a un bebé inocente. Lo único que importa es la misión, nada más- termino de hablar, desvaneciéndose de aquel lugar, siendo que en la superficie una verdadera celebración se estaba llevando a cabo tras la victoria de los Son sobre los acérrimos enemigos que había parecido.

Prisión de Konoha:

El edificio en cuestión había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de los Androides, siendo que en una de las tantas celdas que habían, Jade estaba, encadenada y con varios sellos de supresión, aun que estos no le afectaran en lo más mínimo gracias a su energía infinita.

-¿Qué van hacer con ella?- un guardia preguntaba, haciendo que la Androide levantara la mirada para encontrarse con dos hombres en frente de los barrotes de su celda.

-La Hokage ha ordenado que sea vigilada constantemente, debemos tener extremo cuidado ya que es en extremo poderosa-

-Bien, pero yo no me voy a quedar tanto tiempo cerca de la celda, esa mujer puede matarme- le comento el primer guardia al segundo que soltó una risa despreocupada.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, le pusimos varios sellos inhibidores, su "Ki" debe estar bloqueado, ya que después de todo el Chakra tiene Ki y ya que se puede bloquear el Chakra, ¿Por qué no el Ki? Así que no hay de qué preocuparse, amigo-

 _-"¿Ki…?"-_ se pregunto de forma mental notando como ambos guardias se alejaban de donde ella estaba. _-"Ellos piensan que solo uso Ki, pero no es la única energía que mi cuerpo posee"- termino_ de pensar, mirando por la rejilla de ventilación que estaba en una de las paredes, notando la casi inexistente luz que entraba por ese diminuto lugar.

-Falle… No puedo matar a Gokú-kun… No puedo y no quiero padre… Solo… Solo descansa en paz y en el olvido- decía esas últimas palabras la chica para después cerrar sus ojos, siendo que su mente volvía a revivir un momento de su pasado realmente atormentador, el momento previo a convertirse en una Androide.

-[Flash Back]-

Llorando, desesperada se encontraba, atada a una camilla metálica sin saber que le harían, su padre la había dejado inconsciente después de aquella intensa discusión que habían tenido, tenía miedo, miedo de que en su obsesión su progenitor le hiciera algo malo.

-Sálvame… Sálvame como me salvaste esa vez- entre el llanto amargo hablaba en la oscuridad, pero nadie respondía, sintiendo como varias agujas estaban clavadas en sus muñecas, suministrando una serie de fluidos extraños que la hacían dolerse enormemente. -¡Sálvame!- grito por última vez, hundiéndose mas y mas en el dolor, perdiendo lentamente de nueva cuenta la consciencia, entregándose al sueño que de repente le estaba dando, sus parpados le pesaban, se sentía extrañamente cansada en extremo, simplemente escuchándose como sus lagrimas goteaban desde aquella camilla metálica en la cual estaba fuertemente presa, tan indefensa como aquella vez, imaginándose que miraba la mano de ese mismo niño de cabello alocado y con cola, como si lo tuviera en frente de ella, "No te preocupes, volveré por ti" Esas palabras se revelaban en su mente, recordando aquella promesa que nunca se cumplió, por que su padre había aparecido y se la había llevado.

 _-"Quiero verte… Quiero estar contigo…"-_ pensaba constantemente, sin que sus ojos azules dejaran de llorar. Ya no se podía mover, pues las fuerzas le abandonaron en plenitud, simplemente tendida, apresada y a merced de lo que sea que su padre le hizo mientras estaba inconsciente. _-"No quiero matarte… Mi amor por ti no me deja. Llore… Llore cuando supe que te casaste, lo único que quería era ser feliz, tener una vida normal contigo, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Quería buscarte y estar a tu lado, vivir aventuras junto a ti, pero, pero nunca cumpliste tu promesa de volver por mi… ¿Es mi culpa? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que yo… Yo me enamore de tu recuerdo..."-_ cerro sus ojos y esbozando una débil sonrisa, sentía como todos esos recuerdos de su pasado se distorsionaban, se cambiaban por otros que nunca había vivido, palabras sin control, sangre por doquier, el cambio en su mente estaba pasando, mientras, esa débil sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borraba lentamente dejando en su lugar, una expresión de enojo, una expresión de coraje y rabia, siendo observada desde las sombras por aquel que era su padre, el despiadado doctor Maki Gero. _-"Son Gokú…"-_ con ese pensamiento termino por perder la poca lucidez que le quedaba, desmayándose por completo sobre aquella camilla plana y fría en donde la estaban cambiando en contra de su voluntad para hacer algo que no quería.

-[Fin de Flash Back]-

 _-"Lo siento tanto por todo el sufrimiento que les he causado, Gokú-kun…"-_ con ese pensamiento la Androide dejaba en claro su arrepentimiento, su conformidad al futuro incierto que le aguardaba en esa tierra rara, solo esperaba volver a verlo, sentir su calidez y su amabilidad, con todo su corazón lo deseaba. _-"Quiero verte otra vez y tal vez… Estar a tu lado, aun que sea una sola vez"-_

-[Palabras finales del narrador]-

 _La pesadilla por fin ha terminado, la paz en el mundo ninja por fin ha regresado, esperemos que esto siga siendo así. Por el bien de todos._

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-¿Algún día podre estar contigo?- [Jade estaba en su celda, dibujando como podía el rostro de Gokú, ya habían pasado días y su juicio aun no llegaba hasta que.] -Señorita Jade, se ha solicitado su presencia frente al consejo-

-¡Experimento conmigo! ¡Con su propia hija! ¡Me enveneno en contra de Gokú-kun! ¡Me hizo creer que yo realmente lo odiaba¡ Cuando en realidad, siempre he estado… En-Enamorada de él- [En frente del consejo de la aldea y lideres de clan así como Jounin, Jade contaba su historia con Maki, sin importarle si le creían o no, hasta que Danzo intervino.] -No podemos creer en las palabras de una asesina… Deberíamos matarla-

-Heriste a Jiraiya-sensei…- [Kushina se dirigía a la Androide que había terminado de contar parte de su historia.] -Pero… Gokú-kun te perdono por algo, así que, a pesar de todo yo también voy a seguir su ejemplo, te voy a perdonar, Jade-

-Ya casi me recupero de mi brazo, por lo que podre entrenar para dominar este nuevo poder que tengo- [Con una sonrisa completamente centrada y apasionada, Gokú hablaba, pero Tsunade le paro "el carro".] -¡Tu brazo aun no se recupera y ya piensas en entrenar! ¡Estas mal de esa tonta cabeza que tienes!-

-Oshe shueltame depravado jajajajaja ¡Vamosh aprovechaate querido, mangazo!- [Gokú como podía se cargaba a una completamente ebria Tsunade que reía sin parar ante el aburrimiento del Son, pues la había acompañado durante horas a pesar de estar completamente aburrido le daba miedo el cómo se comportara si la dejaba.] -Tsunade-chan, deja de tomar esa cosa que te hace comportarte rara-

-Dan…- [La rubia ebria musito observando directamente los ojos de Gokú, el cual con cuidado la recostaba sobre la cama de su cuarto para que durmiera después de la santa borrachera que se dio.] -Tsunade-chan no soy Da…- [No pudo terminar, cuando sintió como algo se adhirió a sus labios de forma completamente sorpresiva dejándolo estático y sorprendido.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Destino" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡Vamos a beber! ¡Noche de chicas!- [Mei mecía una botella de sake frente a sus amigas, es decir, Mikoto, Kushina y la recién y tímida integrante Jade que estaba completamente apenada.] -No seas tímida, bebe con confianza jeje...-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	60. Capitulo 59: Destino

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Un gusto compañero, y respondiéndote si, es esa Erza que tú conoces, solo que "adaptada" al mundo ninja jeje así mismo tienes razón, todo se resuelve con los puños jajajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y estar al pendiente, se te aprecia amigo, saludos y de igual manera nos vemos. Adiós._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Poco a poco, pero si, sin dudas la Androide está dando sus pasos firmes para entrar xD Perdona la breve tardanza, pero bueno el cap nuevo ya esta aquí, espero lo disfrutes. Cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always it will be a pleasure to read you friend, I hope you are enjoying my stories, because they are done with all the appreciation towards you. Best regards._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks friend, greetings and I hope to continue reading you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good thing you liked it, hopefully it's still that way, as I always thank you. regards_

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It's good to know that you have fun the previous chapter, let's see what you think this hehe. Thanks with all my heart. See you._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Bunas amigo, que bueno seguir leyéndote, con respecto a lo del protector del tiempo y Towa, no creo incluir nada de los "time breakers", la razón es que no "cuajarían del todo" dentro de la historia reitero, no creo, por que a la final me termo arrepintiendo y si los incluyo, la será cosa del destino como así decirlo, en cuanto a tu OC el si podría entrar como te comente pero con ciertos cambios, claro que siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo que se realicen. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Ese Goku no tiene descanso o eso parece y menos con Tsunade jajajaja en cuanto a Danzo, ¿De verdad? Bueno gracias por el alago, ya que no es algo que considere que me sale bien jeje y si, se vienen momentos divertidos, espero los disfrutes. Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos después._

 _ **-viecenta1.8-**_ _Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia, bueno espero disfrutes de este capítulo final de la saga de los Androides que hoy culmina gracias a ustedes, pues sin ustedes, mis lectores no habría llegado a estas instancias de la historia. Y si Erza ayudara a Danzo, aun que algo se esconde detrás de su "servidumbre" pero es temprano para dar detalles. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _No lo dudes, amigo, el Saiyajin de que se pondrá molesto se pondrá, respondiente a lo de si Kushina también tendrá un hijo del Saiyajin, la respuesta es sí. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _Hola, un gusto volver a leerte compañero, con respecto a tu comentario de por qué Gohan es débil, no lo es amigo, pues prácticamente derroto a dos de los Androides a Numero 19 y Numero 16, aun que a este último no lo destruyo, pero si te preocupa su "debilidad" en la segunda temporada lentamente ira superando de nuevo a Gokú, no te preocupes, gracias por comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _*Silbido* Si que te debió de doler la mano para dedicarme tantas palabras, de todo corazón gracias jeje. bueno amigo, desde el principio de la historia busque no convertirla en la misma y perdona la palabra, "popo" de siempre, con relación al sentimiento y el romance, he intentado hacer un desarrollo en los personajes de Goku y Gohan, ciertamente me he esforzado para hacerlo, que se noten dichos cambios, que también cometan errores o se equivoquen, pues es la única forma de desarrollar bien a un personaje o es lo que yo creo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia así como alagarla aun que soy consciente que aun me falta muchísimo para llegar a desarrollar una historia que cumpla las expectativas de todos jeje aun así créeme que estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo y con quienes se dieron la oportunidad de leer y comentar. Gracias y espero seguir manteniendo esa idea que tienes sobre mi historia. Saludos y éxitos amigo mío.._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _"Magumbos descubiertos" Eres un loquillo amigo jajajajaja me hiciste reír mucho con ti comentario, gracias por hacerlo. Espero sigas leyendo y también espero seguir leyéndote, claro siempre y cuando lo mires que me lo merezco. Cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Siempre es bueno leerte compañero, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, eso me agrada, a hora respondiéndote, ¿Para cuando Gokú ira la tierra? Ira durante la última saga, así de simple. Y si amigo ya solo faltan dos arcoíris para acabar con esta temporada, es triste lo sé pero, bueno que se le va hacer y dando respuesta tu última pregunta de que si Sasuke terminara yéndose con Orochimaru bueno que el nombre de la ultima saga lo deja claro jeje y por ultimo y si te lo preguntas, por causa de los entrenamientos con Goku, Sasuke y Naruko tienen más o menos el mismo poder, pues por a hora la rubia solo puede controlar una cantidad ínfima del poder del Kyubi, debido a que el Saiyajin y Jiraiya acordaron que el seria quien la ayudaría a dominar el poder del zorro y no el Son. Saludos y gracias._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno amigo, como dicen, es malo ir muy aprisa con las cosas, pues una historia no es indiferente a ese principio, ya que si buscas acelerar todo de golpe se puede salir del camino, gracias por seguir al pendiente y comentar, se aprecia de verdad. Nos vemos._

 _ **-SonGogeta68-**_ _Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar compañero, de verdad que se te aprecia por ello. Espero te guste este cap un más "relajado". Hasta otra._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Bueno amigo, recuerda que este Goku en particular no es tan cercano al canon jajaja así que todo puede pasar con él, eso sí, sin perder sus características mas importantes. Gracias por tus palabras así como por leer siempre. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Rayku-san-**_ _No te preocupes xD así pasa jejeje, Aun así te agradezco el que lo hayas leído y comentado jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Bueno amigo este es el verdadero final de la saga así que espero te cumpla a hora si o si no pues me doy por vencido :( Gracias por seguir la historia y comentarla. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-FanFic World010 (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Un gusto leerte otra vez compañero, pensaba que ya te habías desaparecido jajaja Ok no es verdad, que bueno que te ha gustado la saga de los Androides, pues me esforcé bastante para traérselas y no te preocupes de que Danzo pagara su "tontes" la pagara y en cuanto a Erza bueno que bueno que ya te diste cuenta como aparecerá. Gracias por tus comentarios, pero sobre todo por tu lectura, nos vemos_

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Claro amigo, todos lo esperamos jajaja Espero te guste este cap final de la saga de los Androides. Nos estamos leyendo-_

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Agradezco tus palabras amigo, hago lo mejor que puedo para poder desarrollar lo mejor posible la historia, a hora respondiendo tu interrogante, la respuesta es simple ve el apartado de "Esquema argumental de la historia" y te darás cuenta de las sagas que continúan después de la de raíz y en cuanto a la segunda temporada, si are una pero primero terminare mi otro fic de Gohan en Fairy Tail, ya después de terminado a hora si procederé a realizar la segunda temporada de Los Ninjas Son. Saludos cordiales y espero seguir leyéndote._

 _ **-WildBoy-**_ _Bueno se hace lo que se puede a la hora de actualizar amigo jejeje se agradece el apoyo y concuerdo contigo, esperemos ver que hará Gokú y Gohan para el complot que se avecina. Gracias de nuevo y se bienvenido a la historia, claro si es la primer vez que comentas y si no, pues igual se bienvenido. Nos vemos._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Bueno amigo, como siempre lo digo, no te preocupes si no puedes comentar, ya que soy consciente que en ocasiones simplemente no se puede jeje a hora lo de que Gokú perdió, fue un giro argumental inesperado la verdad, aun que perdió mas por des prevenirse que por poder, ya sabes, cuando un guerrero Z es lastimado de alguna parte de su cuerpo, ya es complicado que venza, claro si no cuenta con apoyo. Con respecto a Jade, si la pobre ha sufrido mucho pero a hora lo bueno, como así decirlo, es que tal vez ya sea feliz, justo y como siempre quiso serlo. A hora disfruta de la ebriedad de algunas mujeres jeje. Gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-NINJA-**_ _Un gusto amigo, con respecto a Gohan y ambu tal vez en la segunda temporada haga que se una pero con respecto al bebé de Mikoto y que se lo quiten, lo siento, pero ya es una saga establecida del fic y con lo de la habilidad de Hit, también lo voy a sentir pero no pienso incorporar elementos de Súper durante esta primer temporada, eso incluye técnicas, ya que de por si son personajes rotos no quiero romperlos más, espero lo comprendas pues hay ideas muy buenas que ustedes me dan, pero debido al desarrollo de la historia no puedo implementarlas todas. Saludos y con gusto cada que pueda contestar tus comentarios. Cuídate._

 _ **-juan-**_ _Gracias por decir que mi historia es la mejor que has leído, de verdad que gracias por ese comentario tan alegador, se agradece, en cuanto a lo de que soy el mejor, te equivocas amigo, el mejor eres tú y las demás personas que me leen, ustedes son los que de verdad se llevan todo el merito por dejarme compartirles esta historia. Ustedes son los mejores. Gracias por el consejo, créeme que lo tomo muy en cuenta. De nuevo gracias y espero sigas disfrutando de esta, nuestra historia por que ustedes también participan en ella con cada visita, comentario y lectura que hacen. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _¿Tsunade y Jade en la cama? jajajaja Bueno amigo(a) espero no te hayas confundido debido a los avances, pero bueno, saldrás de dudas en este cap, gracia por comentar se te agradece completamente. Hasta luego._

 _ **-David1010-**_ _Es bueno leerte otra vez amigo, espero que la universidad vaya bien jeje la verdad es que como dicen, "Avente toda la carne al asador" en esta saga que hoy culmina y saber que te a gustado como a muchos otros me dice que hice un buen trabajo, tu eres el que te mereces las gracias por seguir apoyando, es cierto Jade a sufrido mucho y al final cedió ante sus sentimientos y como bien dices esperemos ver que le depara ese nuevo hogar. Gracias de todo corazón compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos leemos pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 64 o 65 al_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Tsunade tiende a beber hasta emborracharse a la minina oportunidad-_

 _-Gokú está decidido a dominar al cien por ciento el nuevo poder que tiene-_

 _-Danzo está furioso al ver la influencia que Gokú tiene sobre las personas que lo conocen-_

 _-Gokú cuenta con el apoyo y respeto de toda Konoha-_

 _-Los sellos de supresión también funcionas con usuarios de Ki, solo que estos son fáciles de destruir-_

 _-Jade a estado enamorada de Gokú desde que este la salvo cuando era niña-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "El resurgir de los androides"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 59: Destino.**

Días después del ataque de los Androides: Konoha.

Las reconstrucciones en la aldea estaban a tope, a pesar de que Gokú les había dicho a muchos que todo esto se arreglaría en unos meses, la mayoría de personas aun y así estaban dispuestas a reparar su aldea, pensar que estuvieron endemoniadamente cerca del final los hacía pensar que ese mundo ya no era tan seguro como se pensaba, claramente haciendo una excepción en cuanto a las guerras del pasado, pero lo que sin dudas los hacía pensar aquellas cosas fue la grandísima y colosal pelea que se desarrollo a las afueras de su aldea y de la cual a esas instancias la mayoría de las naciones ninja sabían, llegando el punto de dictaminarse una reunión Kage en Suna, a falta de un Katzekage se dicto así, por lo que Tsunade en compañía de Shizune y Gokú emprendieron el viaje hacia dicha reunión, en esta él Son se volvió a rencontrar con el Raikage, el cual le había retado a una pelea amistosa a pesar de que el Saiyajin aun no estaba recuperado del todo de su brazo, el Tsuchikage también había asistido, siendo que incluso puso a prueba su elemento polvo en contra de un ataque de Ki de Gokú, pero de nada le sirvió, al ser una energía mucho más pura y concentrada, el Kekkei-Tota de Onoki fue ampliamente superado por si le quedaba alguna duda de la fuerza que a hora Konoha tenía. Mientras tanto en la aldea, Naruko, Sasuke y Sakura así como el mismo Gohan volvían a estar de misión constante por no decir que el semi-Saiyajin se sentía un poco aburrido por la gran cantidad de misiones que de un de repente comenzaron a dejarle, tal vez por que la aldea había vuelto a ser atacada y lamentablemente muchos ninjas habían perdido sus vidas en dicho ataque, casi nadie sabía sobre 21, la razón era muy simple y fue que la chica en ningún momento causo un gran destrozo en la aldea, manteniéndose al margen hasta que sintió que ya era hora de "comenzar" su propia partida en contra de los Son, la cual de haber sido cruel y malvada sin dudas habría ganado, solo que sus sentimientos por Gokú así como su agradecimiento permanente con este, jugaron en contra para hacer que perdiese en la última jugada.

 _[OST Recomendado: Cloudiness -NS Movie "Blood Prison" /watch?v=EBUQlHskQdc.]_

En su celda, Jade dibujaba el rostro sonriente de Gokú, quería verlo de nuevo, pues de nada servía esconder el amor que sentía por él, un amor que nació en ella desde que lo conoció cuando apenas era una niña y este, como ya se conocía, la salvo.

-¿Algún día podre estar contigo?- pregunto a la soledad de su oscura celda, escuchando los pasos huecos aledaños a donde ella estaba, pues varios ninjas se presentaron frente a los barrotes de la celda, siendo que entre ellos se pudo notar a Inochi Yamanaka y a Anko Mitarashi, ambos con gabardinas negras y un traje ninja grisáceo, propio de la unidad especial de seguridad de la aldea.

-Señorita Jade, por favor acompáñenos- Inochi le pedía, abriendo la puerta de la celda en donde la Androide había estado, pues al parecer su "juicio" se llevaría a cabo a continuación, sintiéndose resignada se levanto del frio piso de piedra pues había estado sobre este, sus pies descalzos y con la característica ropa de prisión de Konoha, cadenas en sus manos con varios sellos de supresión enredados entre estas, camino con lentitud hacia la salida, siendo que los ninjas se alejaron un poco observándole, a pesar de ser una "criminal" del más alto nivel y peligrosidad, no se podía negar que era extremadamente hermosa y con un cuerpo digno de no cualquier hombre, aun que este mismo de forma silenciosa ya le pertenecía a alguien que ni si quiera le atraía el físico femenino en su mayoría.

-Por favor, no intente nada- le comento Anko, sujetándola de su antebrazo derecho, mas la castaña solo se dejo jalar para volver a caminar por el largo pasillo al que salieron una vez que se encontraron completamente fuera de la zona en donde estaba su celda. Después de varios minutos de caminata llegaron a un par de grandes puertas dobles, completamente metálicas, cosa que le impresionaron un poco mas no las podía ver bien del todo, pues a pesar de ser una Androide necesitaba anteojos, más que nada por comodidad y costumbre y no por que los necesitara de forma estricta.

Las puertas se abrieron, cegando por un breve instante a la castaña pues la luz fue intensa al principio, hasta que lentamente fue declinando hasta volver a un brillo normal, una gran sala, con una larga mesa en el fondo y detrás de esta los consejeros de la aldea, Danzo y Hiruzen así como a un lado se pudieron ver a varias personas del consejo de clanes y entre esas personas estaban Kushina y Mikoto al ser representantes de sus respectivos clanes, Uzumaki y Uchiha respectivamente así como del Clan Son.

Inochi encamino hasta delante a la Androide de cabello castaño-rojizo hasta quedar justo en frente de aquella "mesa de sentencia" pues a pesar de ser muchísimo más poderosa que ellos, por mucho, tampoco quería lastimar a nadie, ya no, ya había hecho bastante con reconstruir a los antiguos Androides de su padre y usarlos para una venganza que a la final no le dejo nada, solo llanto, lagrimas, dolor y tristeza.

-Jade…- el primero en hablar fue Hiruzen, al estar ausente Tsunade, el debía ser el responsable de mediar la especie de juicio que se desarrollaría en torno a la Androide que le observaba atenta tanto a él como al resto de "verdugos" que tenía delante de ella. -Creo que ya sabes para que se te ha hecho venir, ¿No es así?- terminaba con una pregunta, siendo que la chica solo asintió en modo de saber, pues era tan obvio que no se necesitaba decir para comprenderlo.

-Se que lo que hice está mal, pero… ¿Cómo desobedecer? ¿Cómo entender que todo fue por una estúpida creencia mía? Ustedes no tienen la culpa de mi pasado, de lo que me paso y lo siento por todo lo que provoque-

-¿Lo que te paso?- la consejera de la aldea inquiría sintiendo curiosidad por saber sobre el pasado de Jade, la cual no estaba tan dispuesta a hablar, sobre todo por "seguridad".

-Mi padre me hizo creer que Son Gokú había matado a mi hermano… Me manipulo durante toda mi vida, me hizo odiarlo, a pesar de que yo…- llevo sus manos encadenadas a su pecho, cosa que todos notaron también observando como la chica de mirada azul retomaba la palabra. -De que yo también estaba… Enamorada de él-

Kushina y Mikoto que no eran indiferentes a esto, se sobre saltaron al escuchar aquellas palabras de Jade, la cual comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Venganza… Solo soñaba con una cruda, lunática y estúpida venganza y cuando yo me negué ayudarlo…- suspiro, sintiendo que el oxigeno le faltaba, a la par que su llanto se marcaba con creces sobre sus dos mejillas, le importaba muy poco si le creían o no, lo único que quería era redimirse con esa gente, sin importar en lo más mínimo si le querían o le odiaban. -Me uso como su conejillo de indias… Experimento conmigo… ¿Lo entienden? ¡Experimento con su propia hija! Durante casi 6 años me hizo creer que yo me había ofrecido voluntariamente para ser una más de sus Androides, pero no fue así, borro mis recuerdos creyendo que así creería en la "historia" que reescribió en mi mente y yo de estúpida lo regrese a la vida- terminaba de desahogarse ante la mirada de todos, algunos se miraba dudosos si creer en ella o no, otros por el contrario sin necesidad que les preguntara dirían que de inmediato la sentenciaran a muerte o que la encerraran de por vida en la prisión. -Lo único que anhelaba… ¡Lo único que quería era ser feliz y olvidar el odio de mi padre!- el piso se llenaba de sus lagrimas, que avanzaban sin miramientos por debajo de sus ojos brillantes, sintiéndose derrumbada por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que recordaba.

-No tengo palabras para describir lo que acabo de escuchar- siendo sincero, Sarutobi se miro dudoso, era verdad que esa mujer no había matado a ningún ninja, a ninguno, solo los dejaba fuera de combate o sin consciencia, pero de todos los ninjas que se enfrentaron a ella cuando fueron a ayudar a Gokú, ninguno había muerto de manos de ella. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al juzgar a una mujer que claramente estaba diciendo la verdad? O ¿A caso era tan buena mintiendo que no se notaba?

Gokú la había perdonado sin dudarlo, algo que también mellaba la mente del viejo ex líder, pero antes de que volviera hablar, Danzo se le adelanto.

-No podemos confiar en las palabras de una mujer con tremendo poder, de una asesina… Sería un peligro para Konoha dejarla viva o encerrada pues con su poder podía fácilmente escaparse y destruir todo a su paso-

-Danzo, no podemos matarla… Seria inhumano y más considerando que ella no había matado a nadie durante el ataque- replico con prisa Hiruzen, haciendo fruncir el ceño del líder de raíz.

-¡Siempre has sido muy blando, Sarutobi! ¡Esta mujer o maquina o lo que sea casi destruye toda la aldea y piensas perdonarla! ¡Es un acto de traición en contra de Konoha! ¡Son Gokú será el héroe de la aldea pero es un irresponsable que solo piensa en pelear…!- punteo, para después apuntar con uno de sus dedos a Jade que estaba llorosa observándole, sintiéndose dolida por las palabras tan secas de ese viejo. -¡Y la prueba de eso es ella! ¡Él la perdono cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo! ¡Es un completo descerebrado!- con su rostro completamente molesto, Danzo se levanto de su lugar, para después reclamar de forma completamente abierta la "posible" decisión de Hiruzen.

-¡Danzo!-

Arto de escuchar las acusaciones de líder de raíz, el ex tercer Hokage también se levanto de su lugar, ante la impresión de todos los presentes por no decir de la misma 21 que aceptaría lo que se dictara sobre ella, si era perdonada o por el contrario no.

-Calma, por favor… ¡Calma!- por fin hablaba uno de los consejeros, intentando controlar la repentina discusión de los otros dos ancianos.

-Durante años lo único que quería era ser libre de mi padre…- la suave voz de Jade se volvió a escuchar, atrayendo la atención de todos, siendo que tanto Danzo como Hiruzen se volvieron a acomodar en sus respectivos asientos. -Quería ser una mujer normal… Vivir como cualquier otra chica de mi edad, salir a pasear, conocer amigos, tal vez a un hombre, casarme, tener familia, pero… ¿Cómo podía cuando mi padre era un demente? Alguien tan enfermo que terminó por consumirme a mi misma…- la chica rompió las cadenas que le habían puesto, cosa que exalto a todos los presentes, que se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares ante lo que parecía un "escape" pero en vez de eso, la oji azul simplemente se llevo sus manos a su rostro, aguantando de nuevo las lagrimas recordando todo lo que no vivió, todo lo que se perdió, por la ambición y venganza de su padre, aquella venganza que a ella misma la había hecho consumirse en el odio, pero que gracias a lo que sentía por Gokú no se consumió por completo, pues esa parte bondadosa, tierna, sensible, tímida y amable estaba dentro de ella, pues cada vez que pensaba en él sonreía, de una extraña forma se ponía contenta, pues cerró los ojos pensando en él y los abrió queriéndolo matar, cuando fue obligada a convertirse en una Androide. -Desperté creyendo completamente lo que durante años mi padre me decía, una sed de venganza nació en mi, quería que pagara por lo que supuestamente me había hecho, pues mi padre me dijo que Gokú-kun había matado a Nii-san… Cuando la realidad era otra- termino de contar, entre sollozos, dejándose caer al piso sin dejar de llorar, le importaba poco si con aquello los conmovía, pues se estaba mostrando extremadamente débil ante desconocidos, no por miedo, no por lo que pensaran, no por ella misma, si no por Gokú y lo que intento borrar de su corazón, pero lamentablemente o afortunadamente no lo había podido arrancar de sus adentros.

 _-"Realmente esta arrepentida… Una mujer enamorada es muy distinta a una mujer vengativa"-_ tanto Kushina como Mikoto compartieron aquel pensamiento, observando como la Androide lentamente intentaba controlarse de nuevo.

 _-"¿A caso existe alguien que no cambie gracias a ti, Gokú?"-_ Kakashi que también estaba presente entre los Jounin pensaba, para después sonreír levemente a través de su máscara, sin estar presente, ese Saiyajin seguía haciendo de las suyas, asintió, cosa que tanto Asuma como Gai que estaban a cada lado de él, entendieron siendo que de inmediato se levanto del lugar en donde estaba.

-¡Kakashi, nadie te ha pedido que te levantaras…!- Danzo al ver esto le recrimino la repentina acción del ninja peli plata, pero este sin hacerle mucho caso, incluso, incito a que sus amigos también se pusieran de pie cosa que hicieron.

-Bueno, me va a disculpar Danzo-sama pero, considerando que esta mujer no mato a ningún ninja y que al parecer fue manipulada para llevar a cabo el ataque, creo que es injusto que la juzguen, ella solo quiere estar con Gokú, siendo objetivo considero que su "castigo" debe ser ese mismo…- con voz cansada, pero firme termino de decir el ninja enmascarado, siendo seguido de inmediato por Asuma y Gai.

-Opino lo mismo…-

-¡Arrea! ¡Gokú-san es tremendo jaja! Pero yo también considero que esta chica no se merece el trato que le estamos dando, ¡Debe demostrarnos su sed de juventud!- sonriente Gai también comentaba, sobre saltando aun mas al líder de raíz que estaba completamente molesto.

Por el lado de los clanes, sorpresivamente Kushina y Mikoto también se levantaron, ante la mirada aun llorosa de 21 que no se creía el apoyo que de repente estaba recibiendo. -Heriste a Jiraiya-sensei…- comento la Uzumaki, haciendo que la chica de cabello castaño agachase de nuevo la mirada, sintiendo que realmente se merecía el reproche e incluso el odio de una de las mujeres de Gokú. -Pero… Pudiendo matarnos no lo hiciste, aun que lo intentaste, pero al final no pudiste hacerlo… Gokú-kun me ha enseñado que siempre debemos tener compasión por aquellos que están perdidos, voy a confiar en él, yo también te perdono-

-Yo también Jade, yo también te perdono siguiendo el ejemplo de Gokú-kun- tocándose su vientre, Mikoto también hablaba, haciendo que la boca de la Androide se abriese levemente ante la gran sorpresa que le suponía escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Gracias…- volviendo a llorar daba las gracias ante las palabras tan cargadas de emociones que aquellas dos mujeres le habían dicho, siendo que los dos consejeros de la aldea y Sarutobi sonrieron, notando como todos los Jounin de la aldea y los lideres de clan se levantaban de sus respectivos asientos en señal de estar de acuerdo en perdonar a Jade, siendo que el único que parecía echar humo era Danzo, pues al parecer otra vez no se saldría con la suya.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Maldito seas, Son Gokú… Maldito, Hiruzen… Pero cuando ese niño nazca nada ni nadie los salvara de raíz ¡Nada! ¡Lo prometo!"-_ pensaba colérico el anciano, levantándose de forma brusca de su asiento ante la mirada de todos, para después girarse y a paso lento alejarse hacia una puerta que estaba hasta el fondo detrás de donde la "mesa del juzgado" estaba. **-*¡PUUM!*-** azotándola con completa ira saliendo por fin de aquel lugar.

 _-"Al parecer a alguien no le gusto que se perdonara a esta chica jiji"-_ Mikoto río un poco a la vez que se decía esas palabras en su pensamiento.

-Bien, se ha tomado una decisión…- Hiruzen volvió a hablar, siendo que todos también le volvieron a ver. -Jade Gero… Se te declara inocente y se te permite vivir en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, solo que a cambio tendrás que prestarnos tus conocimientos científicos para mejorar la vida de las personas en la aldea- sentenciaba el anciano, pero sin dudas aquellas palabras eran alegría para la Androide que volvió a sonreír contenta, pues al parecer quedaría libre y todo gracias al apoyo que recibió de forma repentina.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer… Cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran, les gratificare todo, absolutamente todo el daño que les cause- emocionada y ha hora llorando pero de alegría la Androide terminaba de decir, pues de verdad que realmente lo estaba.

-Bien, en ese caso, se dictamina la inmediata liberación de la mujer… Dale las gracias a Gokú-san que a pesar de no estar aquí, su espíritu compasivo siempre está presente- sonriente Hiruzen se dio media vuelta siendo seguido por los otros consejeros, a la par que dos ninjas se acercaron a Jade para retirar las cadenas que aun tenía en sus pies así como para recoger los grilletes que esta misma había destruido dejándola completamente libre.

 _-"Por fin… Por fin podre ser libre, gracias, gracias… ¡Gracias!"-_ contenta pensaba, mirando hacia todos lados como todos se retiraban, algunos no tan conformes con lo que aconteció a otros simplemente no les importaba y a otros muchos más les parecía buena decisión, pues el poder de esa chica también podía ayudar a Konoha en el futuro.

Kushina y Mikoto se acercaron a la recién liberada Androide la cual se apeno un poco al verlas aproximarse.

-Bienvenida a la aldea, Jade-san- sonriente y sin gestos vengativos o malos, Mikoto fue la primera en hablarle, observando como la mencionada se terminaba de limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Sorprendida era poco a como realmente se sentía la científica al ver el buen gesto que aquellas dos mujeres habían tenido con ella, a hora debía corresponder como fuera.

* * *

Sunagakure:

Gokú miraba el cielo azul, suspiraba levemente, sonriendo, pues algo le decía que la tranquilidad volvía a este mundo que no tenia culpa de sus idioteces, como así llamar las aun que realmente él no tenía la culpa, considerando que no sabía nada sobre Jade y su regreso como Androide con el seudónimo de "Androide 21", pero se sentía bien, debía admitirlo, verla le alegro y sorprendió a la vez que le impacto, pero sin dudas estaba feliz, contento de que todo aparentemente se arreglara y emocionado por qué a hora una vez recuperado de su brazo, a hora si tendría una digna adversaria o compañera de entrenamiento para su nuevo poder al cual llamo Súper Saiyajin fase 4.

El Son estaba sobre el techo del hotel en el cual se estaban quedando él, Tsunade y Shizune, la razón por la cual fue él específicamente a sabiendas de que las reuniones no eran lo suyo, fue para que explicara de su propia mano lo que paso y que a las demás naciones ninja no les quedara duda de que si algo similar pasaba en el futuro contarían con un fuerte aliado, aun que obviamente a estas también les provoco un poco de temor saber que Konoha era por mucho, la aldea más fuerte de todas pues tenían no solo a un hombre capaz de destruir el planeta entero, si no protegerle de seres igualmente poderosos, por no contar a su hijo que cada vez mas incrementaba su fuerza gracias al entrenamiento que ocasionalmente había estado teniendo con su padre o con sus amigos.

-¿Así que estabas aquí?-

Gokú se giro al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar detrás de él, encontrándose con la Hokage rubia la cual para su sorpresa sonreía levemente.

-Tsunade-ch… Tsunade- de inmediato se corrigió, sabiendo cómo era esa mujer cuando le llamaba con el sufijo "chan", siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que esta llego a un lado de él.

-La reunión ha sido todo un caos, un caos que tú provocaste, baka- le comentaba, mas su voz no parecía estar molesta, pues sorprendentemente ya se había acostumbrado a las idioteces del azabache que tenia a un lado de ella.

-Bueno, es que tenía hambre jejeje- se rasco su nuca con su mano sana, siendo observado por la Hokage que dirigía su mirada hacia el frente, hacia los tantos edificios y casas de arena que se miraban erguirse ante ellos en la aldea escondida entre la arena en la nación del viento.

-En fin…- suspiro resignada ante las palabras del Son, el cual se dolió un poco de su brazo lastimado, que a pesar de ya tenerlo mejor le seguía doliendo un poco. -Creo que pronto nos iremos, tal vez mañana- término de hablar la rubia de mirada castaña, notando como Gokú sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Muy bien, eso significa que podre volver a entrenar! ¡Debo aprender a dominar bien esta nueva fase!- Gokú hacía alusión a la fase 4 que recién había descubierto durante su batalla encarnizada en contra de Jade.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba…- la respuesta de Tsunade no se hizo esperar, sobresaltando al Son que retrocedió un poco al ver como la rubia lo encaraba completamente. -¡Tu brazo aun no se recupera y ya piensas en entrenar! ¡Estas mal de esa tonta cabeza que tienes!- le grito un poco molesta, cosa que alarmo un poco más al Saiyajin al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria ante los regaños nada amistosos de la rubia de grandes pechos.

-No es para tanto, Tsunade… Créeme que ya me siento mejor, además…-

La rubia no lo dejo terminar siendo que esta le interrumpió cuando el Son iba a media oración.

-Gokú… Estuviste a punto de morir, de no ser por qué esa chica resulto estar enamorada de ti no sé cómo hubiera terminado todo-

-¿Enamorada?- ladeo su cabeza en confusión, claro que sabía que era estar enamorado, pero, ¿Jade enamorada de él? No, era tonto pensarlo o eso pensaba el Saiyajin de raza pura, provocando que Tsunade se pasara una de sus manos por su rostro al ver lo ingenuo y tonto que podía llegar a ser ese hombre en ocasiones y más en los momentos de paz y calma justo y como esos mismos que se estaban viviendo.

-A veces me pregunto si, ¿Eres o te haces?-

Con esa nueva pregunta por parte de la rubia, Gokú se confundió aun mas, para después notar como esta se cruzaba de brazos observándole con detalle, para después y con cuidado ver al gran cielo azul que cubría toda la aldea de Suna. -Me gustaría que un día, demostraras ser listo y no solo en la batalla si no en la vida normal, común, cotidiana… Cuando te portas serio eres otro, me gustaría que siempre fueras así, aun que tu ingenuidad también me parece graciosa aun que irritante-

-Bueno lo intento aun que no se note jeje- bromeo un poco, contagiando a Tsunade con su siempre reluciente animo, ese hombre era tan distinto al resto, tal vez, era el único que a esas alturas ni si quiera se había fijado en sus pechos, como la mayoría de hombres lo hacían y eso a hora que lo pensaba con cierto detalle la fastidiaba de forma desconocida y sorpresiva, pues sin dudas eran su principal atractivo.

-Quiero un poco de sake…- comento tomando de la mano al Son que se dejo llevar por la Hokage que estaba cansada de estar hablando con ese baka pero curiosamente cuya presencia disfrutaba enormemente.

Mientras bajaban de los pisos del hotel, Gokú pregunto por Shizune siendo que la Senju le comento que su asistente estaba arreglando varios asuntos que también se trataron en la reunión, pero Gokú al ser tan distraído ni si quiera se había enterado de lo que se hablo, a excepción del asunto de su poder y el gran ataque que recién había sucedido en Konoha, una vez en la calle, Tsunade obligo prácticamente a Gokú a acompañarla a tomar un poco de alcohol pues ya extrañaba su preciado sake.

Llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, en el cual de inmediato reconocieron a Gokú, pues se había convertido en una especie de "símbolo de Konoha", siendo que varios de los clientes incluso le pidieron un autógrafo al Son, cosa que sin dudas lo desconcertó por completo, luego de esos momentos tan raros para él, se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, ya que la Hokage quería disfrutar de su bebida lo mas que pudiera, Gokú ordeno comida, pero lamentablemente le hicieron saber que en ese lugar lo único que se servía eran bebidas alcohólicas, haciendo que este no muy convencido se dignara a esperar a Tsunade, más que nada por que temía como esta actuaria en su contra en caso de no esperarla y acompañarla.

Horas después:

-Entonsesh pasho lo que te dije jajajaja… Debishte ver shu cara… Era completamente ridícula… ¡Justo como esha que acabash de ponersh jajajajaja!- Tsunade ya estaba completamente ebria, después de varias horas de estar tomando sin descanso, era obvio que la Hokage terminaría en ese estado tan adulterado, siendo que Gokú estaba casi muerto por lo aburrido que estaba, pero tampoco por eso iba a dejar a la rubia sola y más en ese estado.

-¿No crees que ya has tomado mucho, Tsunade-chan?- le comentaba, a hora sin contener ese apelativo de "chan", pues en su estado actual, a la rubia no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo que le llamaran así.

-¡UuuuY…! Apenash he comenzado, ¿Verdad, Shi-Shizune…? ¿Eh?- pregunto a la nada la Senju, siendo que apenas se había dado cuenta que la morocha no los había acompañado.

-Shizune-chan no vino con nosotros…- el Son le comento, levantándose de su asiento en frente de la rubia que tenía por delante de ella varias botellas ya vacías de sake que estuvo consumiendo durante toda la tarde desde que llegaron a ese local o mejor dicho bar. -¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vash?! ¡¿A casho vas a dejar a una hermosa mujer como sho sola y desprotegida…?! Sho… Sho pensaba que erash un caballero- casi gritando pero con un tono suplicante, la rubia se aferro al brazo sano del Son, que se desconcertó completamente ante la acción de la borracha Kage.

-Creo que ya nos vamos…- Gokú la tomo con su único brazo, levantándola de su lugar, mas la Sannin simplemente se soltó, cargando todo su peso para impedir que Gokú la levantara, pero era algo hecho en vano, pues la fuerza que Gokú tenía en uno de sus brazos era por mucho inmensa comparada al peso de la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos color café.

-Oshe shuéltame, depravado jajajajajaja… ¡Vamos, aprovéchate querido!- volvió a reír a la vez que Gokú se la termino de cargar en su hombro, ante la mirada de las pocas personas que habían en el lugar, pues la noche los había alcanzado ya. Camino tranquilo hasta la barra, para después pedir una disculpa por parte de Tsunade y pagaba su cuenta a la vez que salía de establecimiento con una gritona y completamente borracha rubia.

 _-"Tsunade-chan se comporta muy rara cuando esta borracha, ¿No sé cómo esa cosa le puede gustar tanto? Es como el maestro Roshi que también bebía mucho de eso llamado sake y después hacia tonterías y sus cosas mañosas jeje, ¿Me pregunto como estarán los chicos en la tierra? Espero que bien, no debo preocuparme en unos meses los volveré a ver"-_ era el pensamiento de Gokú cargando a Tsunade de regreso al hotel en donde se estaban quedando, solo que la rubia no dejaba de reír y moverse.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, por fin llegaron al hotel, siendo que el recepcionista se quedo completamente sorprendido al ver como "Gokú de Konoha" cargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo a una casi dormida Hokage que a leguas se notaba tomada, pero simplemente se quedo mirando aquello, sin decir nada.

Con cuidado abrió la habitación de la rubia, que para su suerte estaba abierta y sin seguro por lo que sin demora pudo entrar para después dejarla recostada sobre la gran cama de sabanas color crema, observando cómo esta emitía sonidos de queja a la par que no soltaba una infame botella de sake que aun portaba en su mano derecha, el Son al ver esto suspiro cansado, esa mujer era la viva imagen de Bulma, pues su amiga también tenía un comportamiento cuanto menos extraño cuando tomaba, siendo incluso más, muchísimo más agresiva cuando bebía que cuando se encontraba serena y libre de toda sustancia "que nublara su carácter".

-*Suspiro*- -Tsunade-chan sí que te gusta beber, he… Bueno, creo que me voy para que descanses- comentaba el Saiyajin, girándose para dejarla descansar pero, en eso y sin previo aviso escucho como algo azoto con fuerza en contra de el duro piso se la habitación, haciéndolo girarse de súbito encontrándose con Tsunade tirada en el suelo, con sus ropas todas desordenadas y con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados. -¡Tsunade-chan!- se apresuro a levantarla del suelo, agarrándola como podía para no tocar nada indebido o que atentara en contra de su propia vida una vez que la rubia estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, mas esta esbozo una gran sonrisa, entre abriendo sus ojos a la vez que miraba directamente el rostro del alarmado Son que la cargaba de nuevo para subirla una vez más a la cama y a hora si de forma completa para impedir que se cayera de nuevo.

-Dan…- musito de repente, confundiendo al Son que cuando menos quiso sintió como Tsunade le planto un beso en sus labios, dejándolo en shock completo, pues de la nada la rubia lo comenzó a besar, primero tímidamente para después pasar a un beso un poco más intenso o al menos lo fue hasta que el Saiyajin reacciono desapartándola de él.

-Tsunade-chan, tranquila, no soy Dan, Soy Gokú…-

Tsunade no parecía reaccionar, levantándose como ella misma podía, ya que realmente si estaba tomada, decir poco, seria mentir aun que tampoco se podía decir que estaba completamente perdida en la bebida y en el alcohol. -Son Gokú…- repitió el nombre que el hombre del mismo nombre le había dicho, para después confundirle aun mas al ver como de golpe se llevaba la botella de sake a su boca terminando por tomarse de forma total y absoluta el contenido que aún le quedaba. -Quiero la revancha de nuestra pelea… Vamosh, dame la revancha… ¡Quiero la revancha pero encima de la cama! ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma jajajaja!- tambaleándose un poco y riendo, se puso en pose de pelea, cosa que hizo mantener en la confusión a Gokú que no entendía por qué la Senju se estaba comportando y cito de forma literal, "más loca que nunca".

-Tranquila… Necesitas descansar, estas muy ebria- atendiendo a la razón, el Saiyajin dio varios pasos hacia atrás, los cuales Tsunade también dio, pero hacia adelante, con su puño extendido y dándole en medio del pecho al Saiyajin, mas el golpe no era para nada fuerte ya que en su estado actual, la rubia no podía moldear tanto chakra aun que quisiera. _-"Rayos, creo que no tengo opción"-_ pensó el Son mayor, mirando hacia el pequeño foco que tenia la habitación, meditando una forma de controlarla, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor que podía hacer era, darle un golpe y dejarla sin consciencia pero, no se atrevía conociendo como se comportaría una vez que despertara y supiera quien la había dejado inconsciente, recargaba sus pechos sobre los pectorales del Saiyajin, poniéndolo un poco nervioso, así como su escote dejaba ver todo al Son, que a pesar de no provocarle algún interés intenso, el rose del busto de la rubia si lo estaba poniendo un poco distraído y descontrolado. -¿Te gushta lo que vesh…?- le pregunto con voz seductora, a lo que el Saiyajin simplemente desvió su mirada lejos de los ojos canela de la líder. -Vamosh, mírame y dime que sh-shoy atractiva *hip*…- perdida en la bebida y en el alcohol esperaba un alago del Son, que por fin reacciono sin que esta se diera cuenta.

 **-*¡Fiu Poom!*-**

Fue lo único que se escucho para después verse como Gokú terminaba de recostar de nuevo a Tsunade, que por acción de un golpe certero en su nuca había sido dejada fuera de acción por un momento, notándose al instante como sus facciones se relajaban al recobrar rápidamente la consciencia mas el sueño al final pudo con ella, por su parte el Son se separo un poco de la rubia y de forma apresurada, rayos esa mujer se comportaba completamente distinto cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, mira que darle un beso confundiéndolo con Dan, solo esperaba que cuando la Senju despertara no se molestara con él creyendo que tal vez el Saiyajin se había querido aprovechar o que él fue quien la beso, en tal caso de darse alguno de esos escenarios estaba dispuesto a escribir su testamento, en fin, se paso su mano sana por su frente en un gesto de cansancio aun que obviamente no lo estaba, se giro y llego a la puerta la cual abrió, pero antes de salir volvió a ver a Tsunade la cual ya dormía placida sobre la cama, diciendo cosas sin sentido aparentemente mientras dormía, el Son no le hizo mucho caso, mas por fin decidió dejarla dormir en paz saliendo de la habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, caminando tranquilamente hacia su propio cuarto a varios metros de distancia de donde había dejado a Tsunade, sin dudas esa tarde había sido "interesante", cuanto menos.

-Vaya en que problemas me meto…-

* * *

Konoha: Casa de los Son.

Jade estaba completamente sorprendida de ver en la casa de los Son a Numero 5, su asistente más cercano, el cual con extrema diligencia le había contado a su "ama" que él fue quien les platico todo su pasado a Kushina, Mei y a Mikoto mientras ella estaba presa y es por eso que el par de mujeres la decidieron perdonar junto con Mei que sin hacer malos gestos le había ofrecido la mano, perdonando todas las asperezas del reciente pasado que se vivió.

-Perdone mi lady si no la saque de ese lugar, pero conociéndola sabía que había aceptado completamente la rendición- haciendo una reverencia el pequeño robot se disculpaba con la Androide que sonreía al ver el gesto de su asistente robótico.

-No te preocupes Numero 5… Gracias a ti, Kushina-san, Mikoto-san y Mei-san me han perdonado, así como Gohan-san… Eso me llena de alegría- completamente entusiasta comentaba la mujer, ante la mirada de las otras tres mujeres que estaban también presentes, siendo que Gohan había llegado muy fastidiado de tantas misiones que realizo ese día, no antes de escuchar a Numero 5 y finalmente perdonar a Jade la cual le abrazo contenta de saber que ya no tendría problemas o rencores con, y aun que él no lo sabía, una de sus nuevas mamás.

-Bueno, Jade-sama…- fue el nuevo apelativo que menciono el robot para referirse a Jade. -Supongo que querrá conversar un poco así que yo me retiro aquí afuera- salió el Androide dejando solas a las cuatro mujeres.

-Y bien…- de repente hablo, Kushina atrayendo la atención de las demás. -¿Qué vas hacer a hora, Jade?-

La chica de cabello castaño-cobrizo le miro en silencio, no fue hasta que pasaron un par de segundos hasta que por fin respondió a la pregunta de la Uzumaki mayor. -Bueno, supongo que comenzare a realizar algunos inventos para la aldea- se acomodo sus lentes nuevos, idénticos a los que antes portaba, respirando con un poco de prisa, sintiéndose también un poco nerviosa pues era la primera vez que convivía con tanta mujer al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te vez nerviosa- a hora fue Mikoto la que pregunto, siendo que la chica Androide voltio un poco su rostro para verle.

-No… Nada de eso Mikoto-san, es solo que me siento un poco extraña por estar aquí…- fue sincera, haciendo sonreír a las otras tres mujeres.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, conforme pase el tiempo te irás acostumbrando a la vida en la aldea, ya lo veras- con una tierna sonrisa Kushina tomo las manos de la Androide la cual se miro conmovida por el buen trato que aquellas mujeres le estaban dando, sin dudas y más que nunca se arrepentía de todo lo que provoco aun que no haya sido su culpa de forma directa.

-A hora si pasemos al tema de mujeres…- Mei se levanto de su asiento, caminando hacia la cocina ante el desconcierto de las demás, para después ver como esta sacaba un embase de sake y varios vasos. -Con compañía jeje- termino de hablar, meciendo la botella ante los ojos de Kushina, Mikoto y Jade la cual se estaba poniendo un poco más nerviosa que antes. -Una pequeña noche de chicas no nos hará daño jiji-

-Sabes que Mikoto no puede beber, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé Kushina, pero nosotras si podemos o no jajaja- camino hasta el sofá de vuelta, dejando la botella de alcohol y los vasos sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca, siendo que Numero 21 estaba un poco confundida por lo que la otra castaña estaba haciendo. -¿Ya has bebido sake?- la oji verde le pregunto a la oji azul con anteojos que se quedo callada, sin saber que responder.

-Bu-Bueno yo… La verdad es que… Yo nunca he bebido alcohol-

-¡Pues te va a encantar!- de inmediato le ofreció uno de los vasos, siendo que la chica con lentes sintiéndose un poco aturdida por la velocidad de los sucesos lo tomo con prisa siendo que casi se le cae, ante la risa de Mei que justo como antes tomo la botella con sake y vertió un poco de su contenido en el vaso recién recibido de Jade que se quedo absorta observando el liquido blanquecino que lleno su vaso para después y con un poco de temor olerlo provocando que tanto Kushina como Mikoto y Mei rieran completamente.

-No se huele, se bebe…- Mei con su vaso lleno, ante la mirada de 21 trago de golpe todo el sake que tenia, sorprendiendo a la científica por no decir que Kushina y Mikoto continuaron riendo un poco por el rostro de impresión que la Androide había puesto ante lo que acababa de observar. -Este sake esta delicioso…- dejo el vaso vacio sobre la mesa, siendo que Jade aun no se atrevía a tomarse el que Mei le había dado apenas unos segundos atrás. -Vamos, bebe no es veneno jijiji- la ex Mizukage bromeaba completamente divertida al ver las caras de sorpresa, impresión y exaltación que la Androide estaba haciendo, siendo que sorpresivamente no se atrevía a beberse el sake que tenía en frente de su boca.

-Es-Esta bien…- no muy convencida, comenzó a tomarse la bebida alcohólica, haciendo una mueca de desagrado que hizo reír aun más a las otras tres mujeres, pues las caras que hacia la castaña científica para nada eran pasables de una buena risa. -¡Uugg…! Arde la garganta- comento una vez que termino de beber, tan solo para ver las sonrisas que tanto Kushina, como Mikoto y Mei tenían en sus rostros, a pesar de haber sido enemiga, esa chica se comportaba, como decirlo, muy inocente, aun que tal vez no lo era pero sin dudas daba esa impresión por sus gestos con respecto a las bebidas alcohólicas y su forma de actuar un tanto tímida, aun que a decir verdad esa era su verdadera forma de ser, siempre lo fue pero se miro escondida por el odio que Maki había intentado sembrar en ella.

-Es normal que te arda la garganta querida, así realmente sabemos si eres "primeriza" o no- Kushina hizo aquel comentario a la vez que tomaba el último vaso y también se servía sake.

-¿Pri-Primeriza?-

-Claro, pues la que es primeriza en la bebida también lo es en el sexo jajajaja- continuando con sus bromas Kushina también bebió de golpe el sake que se había tomado, notándose como las mejillas de Numero 21 se encendieron completamente al escuchar la palabra "sexo".

-¡Shhhhh Kushina…! Gohan nos va escuchar, tonta- Mei sonriente y con un dedo por delante de su boca, le comentaba a la Uzumaki, mas esta no parecía estar tan preocupada por el joven Son.

-No te preocupes, he puesto sellos que suprimen el sonido por toda la casa, lo que se hable en una habitación no se escuchara en otra, no hay de qué preocuparse-

Mei asintió ante lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir, confundiendo a Jade la cual iba a preguntar, pero la Uzumaki mayor se le adelanto al presentir que esta preguntaría. -Por si te lo preguntabas, instale esos sellos por que Gokú-kun es un salvaje… Hay ocasiones en las que no nos deja dormir… Aun que gracias a mi condición puedo aguantar toda la noche, pero sin dudas me deja muy agotada-

-¡Por-Por favor, Kushina-san no sea tan explícita!- le recrimino completamente roja de su rostro la Androide, causando más risas en las demás mujeres.

-¿A caso es algo malo lo que dije…? Según se tu también quieres a Gokú-kun, ¿No?-

-Bueno… S-si pero…-

-Déjala Kushina, como veo esta chica a pesar de tener un cuerpazo aun no "prueba hombre", Si sabes a lo que me refiero con eso jijiji- de forma coqueta y completamente juguetona, Mei respondía a lo que Kushina y Jade habían estado hablando, terminando de sonrojar y avergonzar a la pobre oji azul con anteojos que se removía de forma incomoda en su lugar.

-Tienes razón, es normal que le incomode un tema para mujeres de "verdad"- siguiéndole el juego, Kushina le comentaba a Mei, haciéndola reír aun mas.

-Con esa nueva forma de mono salvaje que tiene siento que se volverá aun más salvaje cuando se trate de hacer el amor- la ex Kage de Kiri volvía a servirse un poco de sake, ante una enrojecida Jade que simplemente se limitaba a escuchar la conversación.

-Ya quiero que vuelva para "ponerlo a prueba"- Kushina riendo también continuaba con sus comentarios subidos de tono, provocando aun más risas.

-¿Po-Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?- claramente avergonzada pedía la chica castaña, haciendo esbozar una nueva risita en las mujeres que le acompañaban.

-Está bien, no les hagas caso, Jade-san… Se miraran muy serias pero para nada lo son, me incluyo, pues si no estuviera embarazada, quien no dejaría dormir a ese baka seria yo jajajaja- a hora Mikoto era la que bromeaba con la vergüenza de Jade que a esas alturas se estaba imaginando cosas indebidas con el Son, juntando sus piernas y sintiéndose un poco acalorada por todo lo que su mente estaba trabajando por culpa de esas "cochambrosas" mujeres.

-¡Po-Po-Por favor!-

Elevo un poco la voz, causando la impresión en sus acompañantes que dejaron de reír. -Está bien, pero no te enojes- Mei conteniendo su risa, le pedía a Jade que apretó un poco su vaso en contra de su pecho, intentando serenarse de nuevo con todos esos chistes con indirectas así como las propias palabras que para nada pretendían ser eso, indirectas al sexo.

-Bueno, las dejo por qué tengo que dormir… Está embarazada se va- con cuidado Mikoto se levanto, para después con paso lento guiarse a la habitación en la cual se quedaba durante su embarazo, siendo que tanto Kushina como Mei se quedaban juntas, claro con Gokú en la gran cama que había en la habitación "principal", aun que no se había hecho mención antes, tanto Kushina como Mei así como Mikoto ya eran oficialmente esposas de Gokú siendo que un día antes de irse con Tsunade a la reunión Kage firmaron de forma definitiva el contrato matrimonial frente a un juez para validar la boda, así que se podía decir que estaban en pleno derecho de dormir con el Saiyajin al cual ya podían llamar esposo, pero por la costumbre aun le decían, "Gokú-kun" siendo que debían llamarle simplemente, "Gokú" o siendo más formales, "Gokú-san".

 _[OST Recomendado: Experienced many battles - NS_ _/watch?v=NqX8ccnNL20_ _.]_

-Me sorprende lo felices que son, debo admitir- la voz de Jade se volvió a escuchar, llamando la atención de Kushina y Mei, siendo que Mikoto ya se había terminado de retirar a su cuarto para descansar.

-Gracias a Gokú-kun lo somos- con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios la matriarca Uzumaki le respondió a la Androide que también sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Lo quieren mucho, verdad?-

-Ese tonto me volvió a dar felicidad… Considerando que yo y mi hija estuvimos solas desde la muerte de mi esposo-

-Son-kun fue el único que despertó el verdadero interés en mi corazón, es por eso que decidí dejar mi propia aldea para estar con él, y sabes una cosa: No me arrepiento, puede en ocasiones ser un bruto pero, tiene un gran corazón que no cabe en su pecho… Me enamoro a la buena, como dirían por ahí jeje-

La Androide se sintió un poco melancólica, rememorando todo lo que hizo "por propia voluntad" Durante varios años preparo todo un plan de contingencia en caso de que Cell no ganara su pelea contra los guerreros Z, entre ellos, Gokú. -Toda mi vida fui usada por mi padre… Después del ataque y disolución de la patrulla roja, no paso un solo día en que no me repitiera constantemente, "Él mato a tu hermano", "Debemos vengarlo a él y a la patrulla roja", "Debemos destruir a Gokú…", Estaba harta de escucharlo…- de nueva cuenta tenues lagrimas se asomaron por sus bellos ojos color zafiro, siendo que tanto la otra castaña como la pelirroja Uzumaki se quedaron en silencio, escuchando de nueva cuenta un relato que con anterioridad y de manos de Numero 5 habían sabido y oído. -Quería ser normal… Vivir sin odio, tal vez viajar, conocer el mundo, incluso… Incluso buscarlo… Me arrepiento de no haberme fugado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Cuando cumplí los veinticuatro años de edad me forzó a convertirme en lo que soy, experimento conmigo, creyó que me había borrado mis recuerdos y me implanto lo que él creía conveniente, para que creyera que yo misma me preste a sus planes, que estaba dispuesta a obedecer y atender… Yo solo quería una familia, supe que se caso, no entendía por qué me dolió tanto cuando lo supe, eran sentimientos, aberrantes y deplorables sentimientos lo que había desarrollado por alguien a quien solo vi una vez en mi vida… No quería matarlo, cada vez que lo miraba en una pantalla de forma interna me ponía contenta, aun que por fuera siempre me mostrara seria y despreocupada, inmutable… Llorando a escondidas de mis asistentes, que mí debilidad no se notara… Aun que la verdad es que no sabía por qué, ya que mis recuerdos pasados aun no volvían a mi-

La suave mano de Kushina se poso en el hombro izquierdo de la chica Androide, la cual voltio a verle, así mismo también la mano de Mei hizo lo mismo pero en su hombro derecho, terminando por sorprenderla. -El dolor siempre estará presente, Jade-san… Pero el día que encuentras a alguien especial, ese día el dolor desaparecerá- con su voz completamente cálida y reconfortante, tanto Kushina como Mei le dijeron aquellas palabras a Jade, la cual derramando varias lagrimas no daba crédito a todo el apoyo que había recibido a pesar de haber atentado en contra de sus vidas.

-¿Realmente amas a Son-kun?- a hora la Mizukage fue la que hablo de forma pausada, temblorosa, pues al parecer una nueva mujer se uniría, una mujer que en un principio parecía ser una enemiga completamente.

-Si… Lo… Lo amo con todo mi corazón, por eso no pude matarlo, por eso me arrepiento de todo lo que les hice, lo quiero tanto que yo… ¡Yo nunca podría lastimarlo a él ni a nadie cercano a él…!- por fin revelaba, sintiendo como las lagrimas de sus ojos se intensificaron a más no poder, siendo que tanto Kushina como Mei le abrazaron, intentando reconfortarla con aquel abrazo, doble, dejando que continuara llorando como si de ella sola se tratara, se miraron por un leve momento, asintiendo, cerrando sin palabras un "pacto" para dejar que la pobre y bella Androide también pudiera estar con Gokú, se lo permitirían, pues después de todo ella solo fue una víctima más, de Maki Gero.

 _-"El amor siempre sanara… Siempre lo hará"-_ fue el pensamiento de Kushina sin soltar a Jade que continuaba con su llanto.

 _-"Son-kun, creo que ya tienes a cuatro mujeres loquitas por ti jiji"-_ de forma un tanto picara pero conservando la seriedad del momento, Mei pensaba a la par que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

 _-"Gracias… ¡Gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad! Gracias por permitirme estar cerca del hombre al que amo… Desde a hora solo quiero estar junto con Gokú-kun, ayudarlo y hacerlo feliz con todo mi corazón"-_ aferrándose al abrazo de las otras dos mujeres, Jade pensó, imaginándose de vestido blanco, teniendo una fantasiosa boda con Gokú, justo y como siempre la soñó.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[Nota final: Espero les haya gustado esta saga, pues a hora en unos capítulos más comenzara, "La raíz de todo mal" y con ella la decadencia de Danzo, así como la etapa más personal de Gokú como padre. Fin de nota._

 _PD: ¿Quieren que escriba la boda entre Gokú y Jade o la resumo? xP espero sus opiniones.]_

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

 _-"Son Gokú…"-_ [Hablaba en su mente la chica con traje táctico de raíz, mascara de conejo y largo cabello escarlata, vigilándolo desde lo alto de varios tejados de la aldea, mirando con su "vigilado" objetivo conversaba con Kakashi y con Gai después de haber regresado a la aldea.] _-"La misión es misión… Y siempre debe cumplirse sin importar que… Te he estudiado y creo como vencerte, sempai"-_

 _-¿_ Me-Me llamaba, padre? _-_ [Hiashi miraba de forma seria a su hija, que con paso lento y tembloroso se sentaba en frente de ella tras asentir a la pregunta que le había hecho su primogénita.] -Es de vital importancia que te comprometas con el único heredero del clan Son, así se garantizara la permanencia de influencias dentro de la aldea por parte de nosotros- [Hinata se quedo completamente sorprendida tras las palabras de su padre.]

 _ **-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!-**_ [La mayoría de los Genin entrenaban en el campo de entrenamiento numero 5, en un todos contra uno, el cual ese uno era Gohan.] - _ **¡Masa humana!-**_

-A mí me gusta tu cola Gohan-kun, es esponjosa y suave- [Sakura sin querer agarro la cola desenrollada del chico hibrido, a la par que la apretaba provocando que Gohan perdiera las fuerzas.] -Mi… Mi colita… Mis fuerzas se van- -¡Lo-Lo siento!-

-Buenos días…- [Con rostro completamente serio e inmutable una chica se presentaba frente a los guardias de la puerta, que sin entender muy bien quien era esa chica notaron como esta les acercaba un permiso para entrar a la aldea.] -Vengo a buscar a Mei-sensei…-

-¿Estás bien? Tienes el rostro rojo- [Gokú observaba con detalle a Jade después de haberla encontrado.] -Es-Estoy bien…- [Se quiso alejar un poco al sentirse apenada completamente pero en el proceso tropezó cayendo hacia atrás.] -¡Jade-chan!- [Sus rostros quedaron completamente cerca, sintiendo el aliento del otro, a la par que el nerviosismo se apoderaba en su totalidad de la científica por tener tan cerca al hombre que quería.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Discípula" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡Xe-Xenovia!- [Una cara de sorpresa de instauro en el rostro de Mei la cual no se creía ver a esa chica en concreto justo frente a su persona.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	61. Capitulo 60: Discípula

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you for your words friend, because as I have repeated many times, your words are appreciated, I hope you enjoy this new cap and I take into account your opinion about the wedding of Gokú and Jade. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope to continue reading, as well as I hope you continue to like this story. Best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I am glad to know that you liked it, thanks for entering and reading as well as for commenting, I say goodbye sending you a big hug and greeting. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I thank you with all my heart that you follow my two main stories, because really thank you very much for doing it, I also thank you for always mentioning this, even if it does not catch my attention, if it motivates me a lot. Goodbye and take care friend._

 _ **-Luis Camarena Aviles-**_ _Hola compañero, bueno la verdad no será fácil llevar a dos Erza's en ambas historias jeje, pero esta tendrá una actitud un tanto diferente a la de Fairy Tail, obviamente conservando sus cualidades mas características para impedir que "quede" sin esencia. Gracias por comentar y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Claro amigo, gracias por opinar con respecto a la boda de Gokú y Jade, veamos qué me dicen los demás, pues como ya lo he dicho conmigo todo es democracia si muchos me lo piden lo hago como ellos me lo digan jeje a hora bien, es buena señal que Danzo sea odiado, lo que me da a entender que de verdad desarrollo más o menos bien su personaje xD y sobre Jade, creo que la personalidad de tímida considerando lo atractiva que es, le va, ya sabes por lo "dulce" que es. Sin más gracias por comentar amigo, cuídate._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Gracias por tu opinión amigo, se toma en cuenta, veamos cómo termina esto y también si los demás están de acuerdo. Saludos cordiales y gracias por el comentario._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, Jade ya está en el harem jejeje en cuanto a Danzo, no te preocupes, tengo algo especial para él por como bien dices tú "meterse con lo más preciado de un Saiyajin". Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia y comentar._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Que bueno que te ha gustado la pasa de copas que la Hokage se ha dado, pues hasta un besazo le dio a Gokú jajaja Me pregunto, ¿Cómo se podría cuando sepa que lo beso? Le da un infarto a la pobre o tal vez no jajajajaja. Gracias por dar tu opinión con respecto a lo de la boda de Gokú y Jade, se tomara en cuenta. Saludos cordiales compañero._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Hola amigo, es un gusto volver a leerte jejeje claro amigo, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia con respecto a la boda de Gokú y Jade, y sip amigo, se empieza un poco fuerte, aun que introduciendo ambas aun no, bueno, si a una aun que ya la otra tuvo breves apariciones jeje y respondiendo a tu pregunta de que si tendrán sus personalidades intactas, la respuesta es no, obviamente si conservaran algunos rasgos propios de su anime pero obviamente debo adecuar dicha personalidad al mundo ninja jeje. Gracias por comentar y leer. Éxitos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Claro amigo, gracias por tu opinión, en cuanto a lo de Gokú bueno si se salvo un poco jajaja. Te doy las gracias por comentar y leer esta historia, espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Sasori 722-**_ _Un gusto compañero, gracias por comentar esta historia, a hora pasando a tu pregunta, de que si habrá muchos cambios en Shippuden, es obvio que si habrán, la cuestión aquí, es que no puedo decir que cambiara y que no, por que habrán cosas que si lo hagan pero tal vez otras se seguirán justo y como en el canon. A hora pasando a lo de la "piedad" de Gokú, claro que la tengo presente, y créeme que la he intentado aplicar lo mejor posible jeje, Gracias por tu comentario, pues tu opinión también es tomada en cuenta. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Sanrgento Payne-**_ _Gracias por tu extenso comentario amigo, de verdad que te compadezco por escribir tanto jeje aun que como acabo de decir gracias por dedicarme tantas palabras, no me las merezco. Bueno amigo, lo cierto es que el Gokú de Súper para nada me cae bien, es egoísta y sobre todo idiota a consciencia, pues a pesar de saber los riesgos no piensa y solo actúa, la única vez que este Gokú me agrado fue el épico enojo contra Jiren de ahí en adelante, pura decepción como personaje pues a pesar de ser un amateur y para nada soy un versado en la creación de historias me doy cuenta de la involución que el Saiyajin tuvo como protagonista, entiendo que Toriyama quiera a su personaje así, tal y como lo muestra en su manga y anime pero, simplemente no puedo superar a ese Gokú que hacía valer su seriedad, he intentado balancearlo en ese sentido que siga siendo alegre, inocente y un poco ingenuo pero que de forma "inconsciente" vaya madurando y que se refleje en momentos puntuales, como debe de ser, pues alguien no es igual siempre ni física ni mentalmente hablando, claro a menos que tengas algún complejo o algo por el estilo jeje. Con respecto a Danzo, la verdad no sé si estoy haciendo un buen "trabajo" describiéndolo, pues simplemente muestro mi visión de él, nada mas pero es bueno leer que te parece que lo estoy desarrollando bien, pues me esfuerzo lo mejor posible, te agradezco tu opinión y/o sugerencia sobre la boda de Gokú y Jade, claro que la tomare en cuenta. Bueno, después de darte esta pequeña cátedra interminable de palabras, me despido y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _Un gusto compañero, como siempre te digo jeje. Gracias por tu opinión, por seguir leyendo y por seguir comentando, de todo corazón gracias. Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Sin dudas es agradable saber que te ha gustado la borrachera de Tsunade y la "noche de chicas" en la casa de los Saiyajin jajajaja. Se te agradece el apoyo como siempre, nos vemos y otra vez: Gracias._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Amigo, amigo… Qué bueno es leerte otra vez, pensé que tal vez no te había gustado la saga de los Androides y por eso ya no comentabas, si fue así lo siento si no te gusto jeje A hora pasando a lo que me comentas de la aclaratoria, bien lo de los hijos lo dije por que en ese tiempo (y aun) no sé si hacer que Jade tenga un hijo(a) con Gokú, pues como ya comente antes tantos hijos del Saiyajin también sería algo exagerado, al menos a mi ver jeje aun que no lo descarto, claro que no, así mismo como lo de poner a Gohan partiendo caras en frente de las fans de Suna, no te preocupes en estos días estaré subiendo un Shot así. De nuevo te doy otra vez la bienvenida al fic. Saludos cordiales y muchos abrazos. Adiós._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Bueno amigo, es bueno saber que ya tienes a tu "favorita" jeje sin dudas que lo es, en cuanto a Sakura y un momento con Gohan, por supuesto veré si puedo acomodar un momento, debido a que ya tengo escritos varios capítulos adicionando la nueva saga, por lo que estaré viendo en donde meter dicho momento para que no parezca forzado en caso de que no pueda te prometo que incluiré uno después de la saga de raíz, así que no te preocupes. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Bueno amigo, sobre los "datos" que necesito me refería mejor dicho a una especie de pasado para tu personaje, obviamente adecuado para la historia futura. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario, se agradece mucho. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Aprecio que te haya gustado la parte de Tsunade, un poco de humor no viene a mal de en vez en cuando. Saludos y gracias._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Gracias por compartirme tu opinión amigo, se agradece, así mismo aguanta la paliza a Danzo, pues de que llegara, llegara jajajaja. De nuevo te doy las gracias y espero te guste este capítulo. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco (todos los comentarios)-**_ _Amigo no se cuanto tiempo te ha llevado leer tanto capitulo, solo sé que te agradezco de forma infinita el hecho de que hayas leído tanto, no tengo palabras para darte las gracias, pues no para nada te fue fácil leer tanto y en tan poco tiempo jajajaja Gracias amigo, por gastar tu tiempo en mi historia. Nos estamos leyendo cuídate y de nuevo te agradezco el interés._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Te agradezco tu franqueza amigo con respecto a la boda de Jade y Gokú, se tomara en cuenta justo y como las opiniones del resto de lectores. Te agradezco el que sigas comentando así como leyendo. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Jos Yavildi-**_ _Me alegra leerte amigo, pues como siempre te digo es un gran gusto hacerlo, a hora huyendo a tus preguntas, ¿Erza realmente piensa vencer a Gokú? básicamente la respuestas es que no busca vencerlo, si no distraerlo lo mejor posible. ¿Xenovia es de la niebla? Si amigo, es de la niebla, ¿Cuándo Kushina puso los sellos a prueba de sonido? Días antes de los exámenes finales Chunin, ¿Jade tiene conocimientos médicos? Si, ¿Qué tan buena es a comparación de Tsunade? Pues ahí se llevan, aun que Tsunade es mejor por su experiencia, ¿A Gohan le creció la cola? Afirmativo mi compañero, le creció, ¿Desde cuándo? Es un efecto del Súper Saiyajin Místico imperfecto que despertó durante el ataque de los Androides, ¿La cola se considera una barrera de sangre? No, solo es un rasgo distintivo de los Son ¿Karin tendrá interacción con No. 21? Si, la tendrá. ¿A que se refería Kushina con respecto a su aguante con Gokú? ¿A su condición como Uzumaki? Si amigo, se refería a eso jeje, ¿Kushina hablara con Karin sobre las Uzumaki? Amigo Karin ya conoce la historia de su clan gracias a su madre, la cual le conto lo "necesario". A hora que he respondido todas tus preguntas, me despido compañero, gracias otra vez. Hasta luego._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Cierto, muy cierto, ese Gokú tuvo que lidiar con borrachas pechugonas jajajaja espero disfrutes la primer aparición de Xenovia en la historia, pues será un tanto importante en el arco que se avecina. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos amigo._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _La necedad puede ser algo contra producente y yo creo que tarde o temprano lo verá, pues más temprano que tarde vera como vive en carne propia esa necedad y terquedad en "reclamar" algo que cree suyo. Gracias por leer y comentar juanan, se te agradece el apoyo e interés amigo. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Claro amigo, es bueno saber que te llamo el interés lo que dije que publicaría. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario un tanto conciso jeje pero se agradece el que lo hayas realizado, sin dudas que si, éxitos a tu historia compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 64 o 65 al_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Jade y Numero 5 son los únicos "empleados" en el nuevo Centro de desarrollo avanzado de Konoha"-_

 _-Al sujetar con fuerza la cola de un Saiyajin este pierde sus fuerzas y se paraliza, aun que esto solo es util en aquellos Saiyajin que no recibieron un entrenamiento especial para contra restar dicha debilidad-_

 _-Erza es una de las dos ambu más fuertes de Raíz, siendo que la otra es un misterio-_

 _-Aparte de "Los siete de la niebla" existe un grupo aun mas secreto de espadachines denominado "Las cuatro espadas maestras"-_

 _-Hiashi piensa tener una conversación con Gokú para fijar un acuerdo de matrimonio entre Hinata y Gohan-_

 _-La espada "Durandal" puede absorber los ataques de Ki y Chakra reflejándolos en contra del oponente si el usuario lo desea-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 60: Discípula.**

Al día siguiente: Centro de Konoha.

Gokú caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, recién había dejado a Tsunade y a Shizune en las casas que estaban sirviendo como "torre Hokage" mientras reconstruían la verdadera, pues se recordara que fue destruida durante el ataque de los Androides. Recargado sobre el muro de una casa, Kakashi le esperaba, siendo que el peli plata leía cómodamente su libro de siempre, el ninja con mascara ya estaba muchísimo más recuperado de sus lesiones, lo que sin dudas era bueno para él, en cuanto a Gokú, bueno, debía mantener el yeso en su lugar unos pocos días más, un fastidio pues no podía entrenar y pobre de él si lo hacía, ya que no solo Kushina o Mikoto estaban al pendiente de lo que el azabache hiciera siendo que la Hokage y Mei también lo estaban, a Jade no la había visto desde antes de que se fue a la reunión Kage así que ciertamente no sabía cuál había sido el destino de la científica castaña, aun que claramente podía sentir su Ki en la aldea, ya después iría a verle y enterarse de lo que paso durante su ausencia y ver si todo se arreglo.

-Como veo la reunión por fin acabo, Gokú-

Dejando de estar recargado Kakashi se dirigió al Son, el cual le miro de forma esporádica, esbozando una sonrisa muy de él, al ver a su amigo de cabellera plateada. -Jeje bueno si, solo que todo eso me aburre mucho- se rascaba la nuca al pronunciar aquellas palabras, mas el Hatake no parecía sorprenderse conociendo como era el Saiyajin con respecto a esos temas "políticos" y "militares" entre aldeas.

Ambos adultos comenzaron a caminar por la calle, siendo que la mayoría de personas que los miraban, les saludaban y reverenciaban con respeto, inclusive en más de una ocasión el Son mayor les pidió que dejaran de hacer eso, pues lo sentía incomodo considerando su forma de ser tan humilde y ajena a la "fama". Kakashi reía para sí, cerrando su único ojo visible al ver aquellas acciones inocentes del Son, sin dudas ese hombre era tan extraño, pero a la vez lleno de ideales propios de un verdadero héroe de ficción pero que ni si quiera él quería ser o considerarse como uno.

-Por cierto…- le llamo el ninja enmascarado, haciendo que el Son le mirara sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Mm?-

-La señorita Jade ha sido puesta en libertad- por fin le comento, haciendo que Gokú se alegrara completamente, pues de verdad le pareció algo extremadamente bueno saber aquello.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Vaya que bien, me alegro por Jade-chan!-

-Bueno, considerando que tú mismo la perdonaste, supongo que por algo lo hiciste o ¿No?- preguntaba con un poco de intriga, sin despegar su mirada de las letras impresas en su libro Icha Icha al cual no dejaba de leer en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno la verdad es que, Jade-chan solo fue usada por Gero… Es por eso que me alegro que la hayan perdonado… Mas al rato iré a verla, debe estar muy feliz de que la hayan dejado quedarse jeje-

-¿Solo por eso la perdonaste?- Kakashi se atrevía a inquirir un poco más en ese asunto, siendo observado con atención por el Son mayor que no dejaba de expresar una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-Jade-chan ha sufrido mucho, siento que ella no es culpable de nada, pues la obligaron- completamente seguro de sus palabras volvía a responder, haciendo que el ninja peli plata asintiera en acuerdo.

 _-"Espero no te equivoques, Gokú"-_ eso lo pensó para sí, pues a pesar de confiar en el criterio del Saiyajin, no todos lo hacían y muestra de ello, la misma Tsunade era una de esas personas que no confiaban al cien por ciento en la científica de mirada azul.

Continuaban caminando mientras conversaban mas y mas, notando como los niños jugaban por la calle, notando a las personas ir y venir, algunos saludando con los formales "Gokú-sama" O en ocasiones hasta usando algo aun más respetuoso como lo era el "Gokú-dono", Algo sin dudas desconcertante pero gracioso para el Son.

En lo alto de los tejados de la aldea, un ente vigilaba al Saiyajin, que caminaba tranquilo al lado de Kakashi, notando como también un reconocible Gai se les unía con su característico humor y entusiasmo, con su máscara de conejo y su traje táctico de Raíz había sido instruida para seguir al Saiyajin sin que este se diera cuenta, pues todos los miembros de esa división de Danzo habían sido sometidos a cirugías para implantarles sellos de camuflaje especiales, muchísimo más efectivos que los que Orochimaru había desarrollado en un principio, pues solo así se podían acercar al Son y a su familia sin que esa molesta percepción de Ki que tenían los delatara, todo se estaba preparando para lo inminente e inevitable.

 _-"Son Gokú… Según nuestras observaciones tú y tu hijo si tienen un punto débil... Debemos aprovecharlo. Pues la misión es lo mas importante"-_

Pensó para sí misma la ninja de las sombras, notándose como su largo cabello escarlata era ondeado por el suave y constante viento del medio día, erguiéndose completamente sobre el tejado en donde estaba vigilante, alerta, atenta. También se pudo apreciar, como un ávido ojo marrón se asomo por una de las aberturas "oculares" de la máscara que portaba, esto para seguirlo sin demora, alistando todo, preparando el robo de uno de los seres más importantes para el Saiyajin en el futuro: Su segundo hijo.

* * *

Mansión Hyuga:

Hinata y Neji entrenaban arduamente en el patio de la mansión Hyuga, la chica de mirada perla le había pedido a su primo que la ayudara a mejorar su puño suave, a lo que con sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza, Neji termino por aceptar, los días lentamente regresaban a la normalidad después de la pesadilla que se vivió hace poco más de una semana, sin dudas todos agradecían que por fin terminara todo.

-Hinata-sama…- una de las tantas sirvientas de la mansión le llamo de repente, haciendo que los dos jóvenes dejaran su entrenamiento de forma sorpresiva, dirigiendo su mirada a la maid que había aparecido en frente de ellos.

-¿Inori-san?- Hinata de inmediato llamo a la sirvienta que haciendo una reverencia desde el pasillo de madera que rodeaba todo el patio se aclaro la garganta para volver a hablar.

-Hiashi-sama le llama…- por fin terminaba de decir, sobre saltando a la chica de mirada perla, que para nada se esperaba que su padre le llamase tan de repente.

-S-si- confirmo, sintiéndose nerviosa, ante la mirada de Neji que con su antebrazo se limpiaba el leve sudor presente en la parte descubierta de su frente por debajo de su protector. Hanabi también estaba presente, la hermana menor de Hinata la cual solo le ganaba por cuatro años de edad.

 _[Nota del autor: Hanabi será un poco más grande que en la historia canon, pero sin exagerar tanto, digamos unos nueve años. Fin de nota.]_

 _-"¿Para qué habrá llamado padre a Nee-san?"-_ se pregunto la otra Hyuga, notando como su hermana mayor, se acercaba a la maid para después con cuidado y sin sus zapatos subir a la plataforma de madera refinada en donde estaba esta última y verla entrar a la casa en compañía de la sirvienta dejándola sola con Neji que se aproximo a ella.

-Hinata-sama se ha esforzado mucho desde que paso lo de los Androides… Me he dado cuenta que hasta a hora he sido muy duro con ella- serena y con tono neutral, Hanabi escuchaba hablar al oji perla, para después verle un poco indiferente, aun que si un poco exaltada por las palabras del chico que estuvo a punto de matarla durante los preliminares de los exámenes Chunin. -No cabe duda de que Gohan-san es la razón de ese esfuerzo y no solo Naruko… Ella siempre ha seguido a su amiga, pero desde que ese chico llego su decisión se ha intensificado aun más, me sorprende el nivel de devoción que le tiene…-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Neji-san?-

Sin entender, la chica Hyuga le pregunto al otro chico, que con una leve sonrisa pero a la vez que no buscaba reflejar nada en particular, entre abrió los labios para disponerse a responder a la pregunta de Hanabi que no dejaba de verle esperando dicha respuesta. -Por qué me alegra ver que Hinata ya no es la chica temerosa que era, al menos no en parte-

La chica de largo cabello castaño se quedo pensativa en su lugar, sentada en el borde de aquel "recorrido" de madera, observando como Neji se alejaba de nuevo, hacia el centro del patio para reanudar su entrenamiento, aun que a hora solo.

-Gohan-san…- musito con confusión, pues claramente al ser una niña la chica no comprendió de primera mano lo que su primo le acababa de decir, si era verdad que ese muchacho Gohan había llegado para cambiar la forma de ser de su hermana pero, ¿Tan especial era? Fue la pregunta que atravesó su mente, sin encontrar una respuesta clara y así se quedo, pensando sin entender nada, de nada, pero sin dudas con un extraño sentimiento de confusión que impero entorno al joven Saiyajin y "ese algo" que tenía para motivar a su siempre tímida hermana mayor.

Dentro de la casa, Hinata con un poco de temor toco la puerta corrediza del cuarto de reuniones del clan, siendo que de inmediato recibió una respuesta de quien se suponía estaba dentro. -¡Adelante!- la voz firme y demandante del líder del clan Hyuga no se hizo esperar, sobresaltando a la chica que con paso lento y mano temblorosa abrió por fin la puerta, notando como su padre estaba en aquel característico lugar de siempre, en donde por lo regular se le encontraba cuando había una reunión de los miembros más importantes del clan o cuando se tomaban asuntos completamente importantes para los familiares principales, paso saliva, dando varios pasos hacia el interior del recinto, sintiendo como de inmediato la mirada recia y autoritaria de su padre se poso en su espalda, pues la chica se la estaba dando al sentirse nerviosa de que Hiashi le fuera a regañar o algo por el estilo.

-Me… ¿Me llamaba, padre?- poniéndose en frente del Hyuga, por fin Hinata se atrevía a preguntar, notando como las facciones y la mirada de su mencionado padre lentamente se relajaban para su sorpresa, hasta que aspirando con fuerza se dispuso a hablar por fin.

-Hinata…- le llamo por su nombre, cosa que la hizo enderezar un poco sus músculos, pues la voz de su progenitor no parecía precisamente correspondiente a la amabilidad o serenidad presente en aquellas palabras. -Te hice llamar para que me confirmes una cosa, ¿Qué sientes por el hijo de Gokú-san?- esa pregunta por parte de su padre, la tomo por completo en sorpresa, provocando que al instante sus manos temblasen un poco a la par que un claro y bochornoso rubor se manifestaba de súbito en sus mejillas a la par que su presión arterial aumento de golpe, pues, ¿Para qué le preguntaba algo así su padre? Era una incógnita que sin dudas en breve quedaría respondida por el mismo.

-Que… Que… ¿Qué que siento por-por Gohan-kun?- tartamudeo un poco, sintiendo como por poco se muerde la lengua de lo rápido que quiso hablar, ante la mirada aun rígida y un poco seca de quien tenía en frente.

-Hinata, el clan Son tiene un poder tremendo, por no decir que su sangre es muchísimo más valiosa que la nuestra, es de vital importancia que la hija del líder de la rama principal del clan noble más poderoso de la aldea se comprometa con el único hijo del líder del clan Son, en este caso, Gohan-san-

-¡¿Co-Co-Comprometerme, con Gohan-kun?!-

Quedo completamente anonadada, en un shock tan repentino, que sintió como por un mísero, un insignificante segundo su corazón se detuvo, pero por fuerzas del destino o de las mismas fuerzas divinas este volvió a latir de nuevo en su pecho, no se creía lo que su padre le terminaba de decir, siendo que este saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino, el cual la chica identifico de inmediato, era un contrato de compromiso, escrito por puño y letra de Hiashi Hyuga, el indiscutible e inmutable líder del clan.

-Gohan-san también tiene un contrato de poligamia con la aldea, es decir, se puede casar con más de una mujer, ciertamente ese término me fastidia, pero sin dudas una alianza de matrimonio entre nuestro clan y el de Gokú-san nos ayudaría mucho a mantener nuestra posición dentro de la aldea y mas a hora que se les considera héroes por lo que recién acaba de suceder, es por eso y después de estar discutiendo con los ancianos del clan que se llego a la decisión de que una vez que esa ley se ponga en rigor para el joven Son tú seas la primera en declararte como prometida de él, antes que incluso tu amiga Naruko, pues según se a esa niña también le interesa Gohan-san. No me agrada la idea de poner a mi hija en una especie de harem pero, también debo velar por los intereses del clan y esto sin duda nos ayudaría muchísimo en el futuro, incluso, también se contempla la idea de que Hanabi una vez mayor también se case con el joven, claro siempre y cuando ella quiera y él, justo como tu Hinata, si no quieres hacerlo no te obligare, pero si lo haces, ten por seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto para el clan, pues un heredero con la sangre Saiyajin y el Byakugan seria indiscutiblemente inmejorable y mas considerando que al parecer los genes Saiyajin si son compatibles con nosotros, muestra de ello, el bebé que espera Mikoto-san- después de esa larga explicación, Hiashi termino de hablar, observando la expresión "quebrada" de su hija, pues intentaba asimilar todo lo quesee le dijo de golpe en un par de segundos.

-¿Quieres que-que me comprometa con Gohan-kun, padre?- volvía a preguntar, repitiéndose en su mente de forma constante lo que estaba pensando, pues todo había sido tan repentino, sorpresivo, que simplemente no se creía para nada lo que acontecía en su cabeza, corazón y ser.

-Así es… Organizare una reunión con Gokú-san para que esté al tanto, conociéndolo lo mejor es que Kushina-san o Mikoto-san lo acompañen para que ellas se lo "expliquen" mejor. Dime, Hinata: ¿Te comprometerías?- la pregunta de rigor por fin llego, a una alterada y completamente nerviosa Hinata, que no sabía que responder, siendo que sus gestos faciales cambiaban a cada segundo por el cómo se sentía con respecto a lo que su padre le acababa de explicar pero sobretodo preguntar.

-S… Si…-

Esa respuesta un poco tardada de la chica de mirada opal, dejo a Hiashi sorprendido, pues no pensaba que su hija lo hiciera, sin dudas no lo pensaba ni lo imaginaba. -¿De verdad? ¿Estás bien sabiendo que…?-

-¡Si, padre…!- le interrumpió, sin dejarlo terminar con su pregunta, notando como su hija lloraba, aun sorprendida pero recomponiéndose lentamente de lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes de su vida. -Yo… Yo quiero ser esposa de Gohan-kun cuando sea mayor…-

Hiashi se quedo mirándola por unos cuantos instantes, con su mandíbula un poco dispar por la repentina respuesta de su hija, hasta que se recompuso lo mejor posible para después esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha

-B-Bien… Si estás de acuerdo con esto, me alegro…- pensó bien sus palabras antes de proseguir. -Solo que… Si te arrepientes o te hechas para atrás, no te juzgare hija- cerrando sus ojos termino de hablar, escuchando como Hinata se levantaba de su lugar en frente de él, oyéndose como los pasos descalzos y constantes de la Hyuga se acercaron a la puerta, para después abrirse y cerrar, abriendo sus ojos también color perla, ayándose ya solo en el cuarto, suspiro aliviado y no lo podía negar, contento. _-"Con un matrimonio entre Hinata y Son Gohan la posición del clan dentro de la aldea debe mantenerse, así como en caso de también casar a Hanabi, sin dudas nuestra influencia seria incluso mayor, pues la posibilidad de un heredero sería mucho más grande… Sin importar si dicho heredero nace antes o después de otro hijo de Son Gohan… No me gusta la idea de poner a mis hijas en un matrimonio polígamo pero, la importancia de los Son es inequívoca y debemos asegurarnos de que dicha importancia también se transfiera a nosotros por medio del matrimonio, solo que tendremos que esperar hasta que sean mayores de edad o de lo contrario no se podrá actuar"-_ fue el gran pensamiento de Hiashi, levantándose también de donde había estado, meditando con mucho interés lo que diría y lo que haría cuando esa reunión con Gokú se diese, aun que sería simple formalidad, nada más.

Hinata por su parte caminaba por el pasillo de la gran casa Hyuga, notándose como lloraba contenta, aun que su padre aprobaba completamente una posible relación entre ella y Gohan, sin dudas la oji perla se pondría aun mas "las pilas" para llamar la atención del chico hibrido. -Gohan-kun… Voy a ser esposa de Gohan-kun, tengo que ser la mejor, Naruko-nee, Ino-san, Sakura-san, Karin-san perdónenme pero tengo que prepararme para cuando la hora de "pelear" llegue, debo ser la primera con la que Gohan-kun se case, debo serlo- con decisión hablo, prosiguiendo su camino limpiando el llanto de aparente alegría que había derramado, siendo que donde inicialmente había estado, su hermana castaña se asomo de detrás de una esquina cercana, sorprendida completamente.

-Nee-san…- musito sin salir de su asombro.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento numero 5: Afueras de Konoha.

Gohan estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento, sintiendo como varias presencias le rodearon de repente, mas sus ojos anunciaban otra cosa distinta, cuando el movimiento de varias ramas detrás de él, dejaron en claro lo que pasaba.

-¡AAAAAAH!-

En grito de guerra, Lee salió despedido hacia el joven Son que de inmediato y poniendo una pose completamente defensiva, comenzó a esquivar y bloquear todo los golpes que el discípulo de Gai le intentaba dar, siendo que también otras siluetas salieron despedidas de entre los arbustos ante la intensa pelea que se estaba viviendo.

 _ **-¡Rasengan!-**_ se escucho, cuando Lee dio un salto hacia un lado, permitiéndole ver al joven Son, como una Naruko con un rasengan formado en su mano derecha se dirigía con impaciencia a impactarlo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se fracturo cuando el rasengan de la rubia choco de lleno en contra de este, mas no contra Gohan el cual estaba de brazos cruzados detrás de la rubia, que miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que por fin sus sentidos le alertaron de que a quien buscaba estaba detrás de ella.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Jutsu posesión de mente!-**_ la voz de Ino se escucho queriendo hacer que el joven Saiyajin cayera en su jutsu pero este salto de nuevo, siendo que la chica Yamanaka falló en su arremetida, pero por consecuencia "cayo" en el cuerpo de Naruko.

-¡Eh!- se sobre salto, al ver las grandes "protuberancias" que tenía por delante, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir de boca por lo pesadas que estaban. -¡Caí en el cuerpo de esta vaca!-

-jajaja- Gohan reía desde un árbol, cuando de repente, varias shurikens y kunais se dirigieron hacia este, esquivándolas muy fácilmente, siendo que de entre las demás ramas cercanas, Lee, Sakura y Karin salieron para encarar al joven semi-Saiyajin, que sonriente podía sostener fácilmente la pelea contra los tres chicos, mientras, varios ladridos también se manifestaban, a la par que una silueta peluda era guiada por la luz del Sol que hacía en todo el entorno.

-*guau*guau*guau*guau*-

-¡Akamaru! ¡Hagámoslo a hora chico!- aúllo Kiba, preparando a su compañero canino y a el mismo para atacar a un "distraído" Gohan que continuaba combatiendo en contra de Lee, siendo que Sakura y Karin saltaron lejos al ver como el Inuzuka y su compañero iban a atacar.

 _ **-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!-**_ se escucho a la par que los dos característicos torbellinos se manifestaban a una distancia más o menos media de donde Gohan continuaba esquivando los puñetazos y patadas de Lee.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-** Una gran esfera giratoria azoto con fuerza en contra de la tierra, amenazando con impactar también al chico hibrido y al chico de verde. _**-¡Masa humanaaaaaa!-**_ la voz de Chouji se escucho cuando esa gran esfera giratoria se aproximaba a Lee.

-¡Lee salta!- Una gran nube de insectos rodeo a Gohan, el cual se quedo quieto al escucharse también la voz de Shino, dándole la indicación a Lee que haciendo caso, obedeció para no verse atacado por Kiba y Chouji.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Por fin ambos ataques colisionaron en donde había estado el joven Son, siendo que ambos ninjas o menos dicho ambos ninjas y Akamaru salieron volando hacia lados opuestos por la fuerza de repulsión que Gohan creó al liberar de golpe una pequeña cantidad de Ki.

-Que fastidio… Volvieron a perder- la voz monótona y cansada de Shikamaru se presento, observando cómo su amigo gordito, Kiba y Akamaru estaban tendidos en el suelo, con espirales en sus ojos, claramente derrotados de un solo movimiento.

Ino había vuelto a su cuerpo ya, siendo que antes había aprovechado para sentir mejor los pechos de Naruko, lo que si era cierto era que la Yamanaka estaba celosa en secreto de que la rubia Uzumaki tuviera pecho y ella no tanto, aun que lo compensaba con su belleza y coquetería aun que en el primer aspecto Naruko también le rivalizaba, al ser considerada una de las chicas más lindas de la aldea junto con Hinata y otras cuantas.

Todos los chicos se acercaron a los caídos a los cuales ayudaron a levantarse, habían estado entrenando una sesión de práctica durante casi dos horas y para su mala suerte todo ese tiempo habían estado perdiendo por Gohan, pero eso no los amedrentaba o desanimaba, incluso intensificaron sus esfuerzos, lamentablemente el resultado seguía siendo el mismo ante el poder de Gohan que se había contenido lo mas que podía.

-No importa cuántas veces nos esforcemos, Gohan-kun es muy superior- con un poco de desanimo Ino comentaba, siendo que los demás simplemente asintieron en acuerdo ante lo antes dicho por la oji celeste.

-Vamos chicos no se rindan… Ya verán que con esto sus cualidades de lucha mejoraran- el joven hibrido les daba ánimos, siendo que fue observado por los demás.

-Hubiéramos ganado si Shikamaru no se la pasara durmiendo- comento cruzado de brazos Kiba, observando la expresión cansada y fastidiada que el Nara le dedicó.

-¿Así? Tal vez si no tuvieras que estar ladrando a cada rato hubieran sorprendido a Gohan esta vez- contraataco, haciendo que el chico perro se levantara molesto del lugar en donde había estado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de piña?!-

-¡Lo que escuchaste, aliento de perro!-

-Ya, cálmense chicos…- Lee intento calmar el ánimo entre sus otros dos amigos, siendo que después de un leve intercambio de miradas desafiantes se cruzaron completamente de brazos y se dieron la espalda. -Gai-sensei ayúdenos- comento el chico de verde suspirando de forma cansada ante lo anterior.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no vino a entrenar con nosotros?- de repente pregunto Karin a los demás, siendo que fue Gohan quien se digno a responder a su amiga pelirroja.

-Bueno Karin-chan, Sasuke-san está en una misión con Kurenai-sensei y Tenten-san-

-¡Aah! Entonces es por eso que no sentía su presencia cerca- concluyo la chica al haberse dado cuenta del por qué la presencia de Sasuke no se sentía cerca.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos de platica entre los Genin estos se fueron retirando, primero Lee, Kiba y Shino, para después también retirarse Shikamaru y Chouji, dejando a Gohan con prácticamente todas las chicas.

-Gohan-kun, ¿Por qué te salió cola?- era una duda que Ino tenía desde que había notado como aquella cola brillante había emergido detrás del joven Son, el cual se miro hacia atrás y se tomo la cola de mono que le había salido.

-La verdad, es que no sabría decírtelo, Ino-chan…-

De nuevo soltándola, Gohan se rascaba la nuca al haber respondido aquello, pues el mismo desconocía la razón del por qué le había salido una cola de nuevo. -A mí me gusta, está muy linda y esponjosa… Te vez muy adorable con ella, Gohan-kun- a Sakura se le hizo fácil agarrar la cola del chico, apretándola en el proceso, lo que culmino en que este pusiera una cara de debilitamiento, pues a diferencia de su padre, Gohan nunca había recibido entrenamiento para superar la debilidad que le daba cuando le sujetaban la cola.

-Sakura-chan… Mi coli…- se dejo caer, cosa que asusto a la chica peli rosa y al resto que de inmediato se agacharon para socorrer a un débil Gohan.

-¡Gohan-kun!- Naruko fue la primera en sostenerlo, siendo ayudada por las demás, que lograron hacer que el mencionado se mantuviera en pie.

-Chicas, les voy a pedir que no me aprieten mi colita… Las fuerzas se me van cuando hacen eso- revelaba el chico, sorprendiendo a las muchachas que no se esperaban aquella respuesta por parte del joven de mirada oscura, siendo que entre los arboles cercanos alguien escuchaba con suma atención tan valiosa información.

-Lo siento, Gohan-kun, yo no sabía- se disculpo la chica de mirada esmeralda, mas la sonrisa cálida que recibió del joven Son le hizo ver que todo estaba bien.

Luego de ese pequeño accidente, todos los chicos terminaron de retirarse, pues había sido un medio día lleno de entrenamientos y diversión, era bueno pasar un buen rato, mas considerando todo lo que había acontecido en el mundo ninja cuando los Androides atacaron.

Puertas principales de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Cabello corto azulado con un mechón verde en el fleco cercano a la frente, mirada color miel, una figura femenina bien definida y para su edad sorpresivamente desarrollada de sus atributos, pero sobre todo, lo que más resaltaba de aquella silueta que se acercaba a paso lento era su rostro serio e inmutable en lo más mínimo, una gran espada se miraba en la espalda de la joven, de color azul y una gran hoja con un igualmente gran filo, lista para entrar en acción nada mas su dueña la blandiera.

Por fin se acerco a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, mirando hacia el interior de esta, portaba las ropas tácticas de la niebla, así como su banda ninja regulatoria, en su antebrazo izquierdo con un kan ji debajo que dictaba y se leía, "Espada". Tanto Kotetsu como Izumo se confundieron al ver aquella chica que había aparecido de repente frente a ellos, mas no tuvieron que hablar ya que la muchacha en cuestión hablo primero.

-Buenos días…- con voz neutral, pero a la vez denotando seriedad hablo, confundiendo aun más al par de ninjas que vigilaban como siempre, de repente saco de entre su chaleco un pequeño papel, que los dos ninjas de la hoja reconocieron al instante, sobresaltándose en el proceso, pues al parecer esa chica de cabellera azul ya tenía permiso para entrar a la aldea. -Les pido que me dejen pasar, vengo a buscar a Mei-sensei…- por fin les decía, siendo que quienes le miraban no sabían que responder ante la sequedad en las palabras de la muchacha, mas simplemente asintieron, al ver como esta portaba aquel documento no podían negarle la entrada, siendo que se lo volvió a guardar en su chaleco y emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia el interior de la aldea, dejando a los dos ninjas guardianes completamente confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus narices.

-¿Y esa chica quién es?- por fin pregunto el guardia con el cabello en punta, Kotetsu.

-¿Y yo que se? Tal vez sea una discípula de Mei-sama, ya escuchaste como la llamo, "sensei"-

-¿No crees que la debimos detener?-

-¿No viste el permiso? Está claro que la entrada a la aldea ya la tenía segura…-

-Vaya que lata…- recargándose completamente, el ninja con la cinta por encima de su nariz y que cruzaba su cara de forma horizontal suspiro, recargando sus manos detrás de su nuca, pues estar en ese lugar no era precisamente emocionante o divertido pero bueno, era el trabajo que tenían.

La chica de ojos color miel caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de una aldea siendo lentamente reconstruida de nuevo, todas las naciones ya estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado, así que ella no era indiferente ante la noticia, mas cuando se entero se preocupo por su sensei por lo que sin perder tiempo se preparo para ir a la aldea en donde actualmente esta residía, es decir, Konoha.

 _-"Sensei… Espero este bien"-_ pensó para sí misma, sin dejar de caminar deteniéndose solo esporádicamente para preguntar a las personas, si sabían en donde vivía Mei Terumi, ex líder de su aldea natal, la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

* * *

Jade observaba con toque de detalle el pequeño cuarto que le habían "dado" para que comenzara a realizar las tareas que dé a hora en adelante desempeñaría en la aldea, con el fin de redimir el daño que había hecho, claramente no usaría tanto sus conocimientos científicos para dar armas a los ninjas ni nada de eso, su desempeño iba más orientado a la medicina y la creación de inventos para ese ámbito, sonreía feliz, pues por vez primera en su vida, se sentía libre, sentía que ya no tenía ninguna atadura para llevar a cabo lo que siempre deseo: Vivir en paz.

-¿Que nombre le daré…?-

Se preguntaba posando su mano derecha sobre su mentón, pensando, ideando un nombre que diferenciara ese espacio solo y único para ella, Numero 5 había salido para traer varias cosas que se necesitarían de forma inicial para comenzar la labor de "remodelación" siendo que aquel espacio solo estaba alumbrado por un triste foco, notándose también una pequeña bolsa para dormir y varias cosas arrumbadas en una de las esquinas, pues parecía que ese espacio tenia muchísimo tiempo de no usarse, por no decir que fue toda una suerte que no fue destruido durante el ataque que ella misma había provocado de forma directa e indirecta, ya que después de todo la mayoría de Androides obedecían las ordenes de Maki y no de ella precisamente. -Creo que lo llamare, "Centro de desarrollo especial de Konoha" Si, suena bien- dio un par de aplausos con sus manos, esbozando una gran sonrisa en sus labios, fruto de estar completamente de acuerdo con aquel nombre que se le ocurrió de la nada.

Camino lentamente hacia las cosas que estaban en la esquina izquierda del gran cuarto que apenas y guardaba luz por la pobre iluminación que tenia, tomando una de las tantas cajas de cartón que habían, siendo que al no fijarse que la base ya estaba corroída por los roedores provoco que todo el contenido de la caja se mirara caer ante los ojos color mar de la Androide la cual se quejo al ver esto.

-No, ¿Por qué? Tendré que limpiar de mas…- se quejaba, dejando la funesta caja un poco lejos de ella, agachándose y observando las cosas que se habían regado por el suelo, pedazos de porcelana, trozos de marcos ya podridos en donde presumiblemente antiguamente habían fotos, y una vieja revista ya maltratada o mohosa por el tiempo, todo esto lo volvió a meter en su caja pero con cuidado para que no volviera a tirarse. Una vez que hizo esto suspiro y se sacudió sus manos, así como sus antebrazos al empolvarse completamente su característico vestido a cuadros azules y rojos. -¿Por qué Numero 5 tarda tanto?- murmuro para sí misma un poco fastidiada al sentirse un poco sola, aun que ya estaba acostumbrada a estarlo.

Sintiéndose un poco resignada, camino hacia la bolsa de dormir que ella misma había dejado en el suelo, lo cierto era que ya se estaba quedando en la casa de los Son, Kushina, Mikoto y Mei fueron muy amables en dejarla quedarse, cosa que sin dudas les agradecía completamente de corazón, solo que debía quedarse un par de días en ese lugar en lo que terminaba todo el asunto para adecuarlo de nuevo para lo que se pretendía usar. Tomo de entre la bolsa tendida, un pequeño contenedor con chocolates, caramelos y demás golosinas, pues en secreto le encantaba comer "chucherías" como si aun fuera una niña cosa que no era así, considerando la hermosa mujer en la cual se había convertido, ya que de forma sorpresiva varios ninjas de la aldea al pensar que era nueva, obviamente aquellos que no la miraron en primer lugar durante el ataque le cortejaron, incluso Asuma ya había hecho un acercamiento a la Androide pero esta lo rechazo de la forma más amable posible ya que ella, bueno, ya tenía a un hombre en su corazón.

 **-*¡FIIIN!*-**

Se escucho de repente, siendo que Jade se sobresalto completamente al ver que ese hombre apareció en frente de ella, observándola de forma curiosa como escondía el contenedor de golosinas lo más rápido que podía a la par que se ponía por completo avergonzada al ver los ojos onix de aquel que recién llegaba de forma sorpresiva, claro usando su teletransportación.

-¡Go-Gokú-kun!- exclamo en completa exaltación la chica de ojos azules y cabellera castaña al reconocer de inmediato al Son mayor que continuaba observándole, para después ver como una sonrisa se comenzaba a manifestar en sus labios.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Jade-chan!- el guerrero de anaranjado respondía, también efusivo, sobresaltando aun mas a la Androide que se levanto tan rápido como pudo de donde había estado comiendo.

-Me… ¿Me necesitabas?- ruborizándose preguntaba, pues de verdad ver esa sonrisa en el Son, le hacía recordar de forma constante a ese niño que la salvo, a ese niño convertido en adulto que la enamoro.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, pero supe que te dejaron libre así que bueno, vine a ver como estabas-

-jeje La verdad es que si… La gente de este mundo es muy amable, nunca me cansare de agradecerles el buen corazón que tienen…- sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, Jade escondía su bella mirada, cosa que confundió al Son que acerco su rostro al de la científica castaña, notando ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas, rubor que la hacía parecer más linda de lo que ya era.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?- le preguntaba de una forma preocupada, no tan inocente como otras veces, pero si con un tono preocupado al no comprender aun muy bien que una mujer o un hombre no solo se ruborizaba por estar enfermo.

-No, estoy bien…- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse del Son, el cual no comprendió por que de las negativas de la chica, mas esta misma tropezó con aquel contenedor sellado en donde tenía sus golosinas haciendo que esta callera hacia atrás ante la mirada del Saiyajin.

-¡Jade-chan!- se apresuro a sujetarla de su cintura, siendo que esta había cerrado sus ojos ante la caída, para después sentir como un brazo fuerte y firme la sujetaba con dureza para que no cayera, encontrándose con el rostro de Gokú más cerca que nunca, quedando completamente absorta en los ojos negros del guerrero que como podía hacia fuerza para no caer el también ya que también se había visto distraído por los ojos azules de la castaña a la cual el rubor se le marco más en el rostro, a la par que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, como si en cualquier momento se le fuese a salir del pecho por la gran cantidad de nervios que la estaban invadiendo, pero aun y así, continuo mirando los ojos obscuros del Saiyajin, el cual a su vez tampoco despegaba su mirada de los zafiros que ella tenía por mirada.

Entre cerro sus labios, sintiendo como le aferro con aun más fuerza que antes, a la vez que sus miradas no dejaban de compartirse, Gokú miro de forma instintiva los labios de la chica, la cual también lo había hecho con los de Gokú, quedando atrapados en el clásico "tiempo muerto" antes de un beso.

 _-"Gokú-kun…"-_ pensó antes de por fin tomar la mejilla derecha del Son, que continuaba estático, con la chica cubierta por su brazo sano, sintiéndose nervioso de repente ante lo que presentía se vendría, pues podía notar como a cada segundo que pasaba la boca de Jade estaba más cerca a la suya.

Tomándolo por completo del rostro, lo termino por besar, sintiendo como el contacto con la piel masculina se hizo inevitable, emprendiendo el duelo entre sus labios, el Son simplemente se dejo guiar ante la sensación ya familiar del beso, mas el sabor a fresas que los labios de la Androide habían adquirido después de comer varias golosinas con ese mismo sabor lo incitaron a no romper el beso que de la nada y que de tan de repente se estaban dando, se aferro a su espalda, levantándose lentamente de aquella incómoda posición en la cual estaban, pero sin romper en ningún instante el contacto boca con boca, deleitándose por completo con el sabor del otro, intentando asimilar lo más posible el momento, era torpe, lo sabía, pero fue algo tan inevitable, tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, simplemente lo beso, se dejo guiar por sus sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que la chica había desarrollado por el Son desde el mismo momento en el que lo miro por primera vez en su vida.

Parecía que querían devorar sus bocas, ya que ninguno de los dos cedía ante la presión que se ejercían de forma mutua, saboreando, sintiendo, experimentando la consistencia y contorno de los labios del otro, lo sujeto con fuerza de su cabello erizado y puntiagudo, hundiendo aun mas su contacto labial que parecía no terminarse, sus lenguas por fin se habían "conocido" en el frenético instante en el que los dos entre abrieron sus bocas, dejando pasar aquellas lenguas intrusas que se estaban conociendo, el oxigeno les empezaba a faltar, mas no querían dejar de sentirse, una sensación tan cálida, tan reconfortante para Jade que había quedado completamente abrumada por la gran cantidad de sentimientos reprimidos que estaba expresando con la intensidad de ese beso, el cual estaba ocurriendo en un par de segundos, para ella parecían eternos, así como para Gokú que no hacía otra cosa que disfrutar de los labios de la chica.

Por fin se separaron, jadeando un poco, con una tenue línea de saliva que unía sus lenguas, aun necesitadas de más atención, pues con tan solo eso el Saiyajin se había visto arrastrado a un estado muy apremiante de sus necesidades intimas, mas debía controlarse pues ese instinto debía ser reprimido como fuera, no quería abusar de esa señorita que tenía en frente, era tentador pero incorrecto.

-Jade-chan, yo…-

Quiso hablar el Saiyajin, pero sintió como un delicado dedo de Jade se poso sobre sus labios a la par que se limpiaba su boca después del intenso beso, su primer beso.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, Gokú-kun...- no supo que mas decir, pues las ideas se le iban de la cabeza al estar rememorando el beso que apenas había acabado segundos atrás.

-Bueno… Creo que mejor me voy ¿No? jeje- queriendo hacer la teletransportación del Son mayor quiso "escapar" mas la mano firme de Jade le detuvo.

-No, que-quédate, por favor…-

Se agacho, tomando el contenedor con las golosinas, esas golosinas que la hicieron besarse con Gokú al también provocar que casi cayera, el cual las miro sin entender, para después notar como la chica de anteojos lo extendía hacia él, en un claro ofrecimiento cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Vamos, comamos, ¿Si?- le dijo queriendo evitar sentirse incomoda por lo que paso, cosa que Gokú también agradeció en silencio.

-¡Claro, Jade-chan!- exclamaba por fin, intentando seguir el juego para no sentirse nervioso a la par que tomaba un puñado de dulces, haciendo reír a la científica a la vez que ambos se sentaban sobre la bolsa de dormir, a la vez que comía y también empezaban a conversar sobre lo que la Androide aria en ese lugar, a Gokú le parecía aburrido todo eso de la ciencia pero, haría el esfuerzo de escucharla, se lo debía después de haberla besado de forma sorpresiva, aun que técnicamente ella lo había besado a él y no el a ella, pero bueno no todo estaba perdido pues pasarían tiempo, algo que sin dudas la chica oji azul valoraría mucho.

 _-"Por fin puedo ser feliz… Por fin puedo estar junto a ti, Gokú-kun"-_

Sintiéndose contenta y menos apenada por el beso que compartieron, Jade continuaba ofreciéndole de sus dulces, pero a la vez, agradeciendo de forma interna el intento del Saiyajin por escucharla y hacerla sentir mejor.

* * *

Casa del clan Son:

Mei estaba fuera de la casa de los Son, respirando el aire fresco que se había presentado cuando la tarde ya se cernía sobre la aldea, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que vivió, estaba contenta, la paz volvía y con ella su felicidad y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que se miro interrumpida cuando.

-¡¿Maestra, es usted?!- una voz sorprendida y completamente reconocible para la ex Kage la hizo volver a ver hacia el frente ya que había estado con su mirada perdida hacia arriba, observando las pocas nubes que cursaban el cielo de la aldea durante esa tarde tan tranquila que se estaba viviendo.

-¡Xe-Xenovia!-

* * *

.

.

 **-Avances-**

 **.**

-"¡Muchachos…! ¡Muchachos! ¡¿Me recuerdan?!"- [En el templo sagrado, todos los guerreros Z comenzaron a escuchar al Kaio del norte el cual el pasaría a contar lo que había acontecido en el planeta ninja.] -¡Es Kaio-sama!-

-Por su tono de voz, deduzco que la decisión de Gokú no le ha gustado- [Kakashi que estaba frente a la líder rubia divagaba un poco en la actitud de la Hokage con respecto a la decisión de Gokú de perdonar a Jade, pues aun no se hacía a la idea.] -…No puedo sentirme tranquila sabiendo que hay alguien más fuerte que Gokú, es así de simple, Kakashi-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Xenovia?- [Ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, Mei le preguntaba a la chica, la cual estaba sentada en el sofá dentro de la casa Son.] -Vine a ver si Mei-sensei estaba bien… Después de lo que paso en este lugar-

-¿Por qué estas tan contenta, Naruko-chan?- [Gohan le preguntaba a la rubia que caminaba abrazada de uno de sus brazos, poniéndose nervioso por el contacto del busto de la chica con su piel.] -Bueno, es que por fin puedo tener un poco de tiempo a solas con mí futuro novio- -¡¿No-No-Novio?!-

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que darías tu vida por nosotros!- [Naruko le dio una gran cachetada al joven semi-Saiyajin, que se quedo estático, sin saber que decir ante la acción de la chica, pues podía sentir como esta se aferraba a su pecho llorando.] -Si tú te mueres yo…- ["Labios inexpertos, lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, el sabor salado y nuevo para ambos"]

-Eres muy fuerte, Jade-chan… Sin dudas que lo eres, sabes…- [Gokú haciendo menos el asunto del beso con la joven y bella Androide le comentaba ante la mirada de esta.] -Cuando mi brazo este sano sin dudas me gustaría volver a pelear ¡Seria muy emocionante!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Planes sentimentales" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"Jade-chan se comporta como Mei-chan, Kushina-chan o Mikoto-chan… Pero bueno, me gusta jeje"-_ [Aquellas palabras cruzaban la mente de Gokú, sintiendo como la cabeza de Jade se recargaba en su hombro de forma amorosa y cariñosa.]

 **Después de tener un poco solito este fic, por fin tengo una ventana y me puse en marcha jeje, aun tengo un poco de "saturación" por lo que igual siga tardando en actualizar, aun que espero no tan grande como la que se me presento. Vuelvo a lo mismo, ¡Jamás! Léanlo bien, ¡Jamáaaaaas! Me voy a cansar de agradecerles todo el apoyo que he recibido, mas de mil quinientos comentarios, debe ser un sueño dios mío… Este logro es por ustedes y para ustedes, gracias y mil gracias y nunca, nunca, nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles. ¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! amigos y seguidores de esta historia. De corazón se les agradece, mis más sinceros agradecimientos.**

 **PD: Aviso que tal vez resuma la boda de Gokú y jade, lo siento pues son cinco capítulos entre "La resurrección de los Androides" y la "Raíz de todo mal" ademas, de que recibí la misma cantidad de opiniones sobre escribir la boda o resumirla por lo que llegue a la decisión de resumirla para no suturarlos de mas relleno, pido disculpar por ello. Cuídense.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	62. Capitulo 61: Planes sentimentales

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios.**_ _ **Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I appreciate the comment friend, you appreciate. Greetings and thanks again._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you, my friend, I thank you for the support you give me and my stories. We read later, take good care of yourself._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Well, I strive to make good moments between Goku and the girls in his harem hehe. Thank you for noticing it, for reading and commenting. See you friend._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thank you for your words partner, do not know how much I appreciate that you follow this story as much as the other, thank you for doing it, also for always comment even if it is not your obligation, heart and as I have repeated many times before: Thank you. Good bye and take care._

 _ **-SrBlack28-**_ _jejeje Gracias por decir todo eso sobre mí, no me lo merezco en lo mas mínimo pero se aprecia de verdad que creas eso de mi. en cuanto a lo de Hanabi y Gaara, bueno, como dicen nunca digas nunca, ya se verá xD. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar. Saludos._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Claro, cuando pueda actualizare lo antes posible, pues me debo a ustedes, quienes me leen y en caso de que no pueda, pues siempre hay que avisar por cualquier cosa. Te doy las gracias por tus palabras amigo, cuídate mucho y espero todo vaya bien en tu trabajo. Cuídate._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Gracias compañero, se hace lo que se puede como dirían por ahí jejeje. Tu historia va bastante bien, espero que sigas creciendo. Cuídate y un saludo cordial de mi parte. Adiós._

 _ **-Ultimate golem-**_ _Se aprecia el interés y oportunidad que le has dado a mi historia, pues de verdad es bueno saberlo, a decir verdad el harem no es mi genero preferido y está lejos de serlo, aun que si me gusta un poco, pero bueno, como casi siempre estuve escribiendo fics de una sola pareja he querido incursionar en otros "sectores" como así decirlo. A hora respondiendo a tu pregunta de alguna fusión de Goku y Gohan, ¿mmm? Tal vez en la segunda temporada se dé la oportunidad para fusionarlos, por que no jejeje ya que también personalmente me hubiera gustado ver dicha fusión pero por cosas que todos conocemos no se dio jeje. Saludos y gracias otra vez por leer y comentar, se bienvenido a esta historia que espero sigas disfrutando, claro si es el caso. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Ya lo he dicho antes amigo, si no puedes comentar, no es necesario que lo hagas, lo que dije antes fue joda, perdón si te ofendió jejeje pero como tú mismo veces al punto, la verdad es que Hinata se ha enamorado bastante de Gohan, es por eso que está completamente convenida de su decisión, así mismo Hiashi respetara lo que sea que esta decida a último momento, en cuanto a Hanabi, obviamente de momento no creo que pase, pero hay que reconocer, su "versión" de Boruto se ve muy bien, lo sé, soy un perv jajajajaja en cuanto a Jade aun estoy indeciso si hacer que tenga o no hijos con Goku, ya que como bien dices, ¿Qué chiste tiene que se case de forma polígama si solo una mujer va a tener hijos? Si, tienes mucha razón, pero es que no es necesario que todas tengan jeje además de que personalmente se me dificultaría mucho introducir a tantos hijos de Goku así mismo no quiero exagerar tampoco. Xenovia, claro se llevara bien con Gohan no lo verá como un niño débil, pues desde un principio lo conocerá mejor y vera de que es capaz Goku y el mismo, en cuanto a su personalidad, aclaro un poco de ello al inicio de este cap, de verdad me ayudarías mucho en corregirme en caso de equivocarme en algo con respecto a ella. Gracias por comentar y así mismo leer. Nos vemos amigo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Muy cierto, Tsunade no se siente cómoda sabiendo que existe alguien igual o más fuerte que Goku en la aldea, pero esperemos que poco a poco vaya confiando en Jade, pues la pobre si esta arrepentida de corazón, pasando a lo demás de usar Súper, como ya lo he dicho no estoy muy seguro, pues los elementos que manejan aun son "incompatibles" con mi historia, por elementos me refiero al Ki divino, ángeles, dioses destructores, etc. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyándome amigo, Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Bueno amigo, veamos qué pasa con Gohan y la confesión de Naruko jejejeje. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco-**_ _Tus palabras me motivan amigo jejeje gracias por haberlas dicho a hora bien no sé si les "doy" sus momentos de gloria a los personajes pero me esfuerzo para hacerlo. Gracias por seguir esta historia y la de Fairy Dragón, de verdad que te lo agradezco, espero seguir leyéndote compañero, cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Claro amigo, por fin Xenovia aparece jejejeje Jade ama tanto a Goku que le vale, ella lo beso xD y bueno con respecto a Gohan, no te falta razón, la verdad es que no jajaja espero lo disfrutes si es lo que esperabas. Cuídate compañero._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Bueno aparte de que me pareció lo mas idóneo también varios lectores me lo dijeron así que no fue solo decisión mía, gracias por leer y perdón si no he comentado tu fic, me pondré al corriente en cuanto pueda. Gracias por todo. Saludos cordiales y éxitos._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Espero que por bueno te refieras a la decadencia de Danzo jejeje no te sobra acierto amigo. Espero seguir leyéndote, de antemano, gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda. Hasta luego._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Buenas amigo, gracias como siempre por leer y comentar, a hora bien tienes que recordar que este fic tiene como "genero" principal el romance por lo que no te extrañe que dedique capítulos completo a situaciones melosas, románticas o como tu gustes decirles jeje, la acción viene después, pero lo principal es el romance eso si lo he dejado claro, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos después. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Sorry I voted too late friend, sorry hehehe but for now Kaguya could not appear much less, but maybe in the second season, of course after another vote._ _Regards and take care._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Bueno, antes de la siguiente saga es bueno hacer lo que dices, desarrollar relaciones y actitudes, asi mismo como eventos, me alegra saber que el momento Gok21 te gusto, pues en este capítulo hay un poco mas de ello, espero te guste. Nos vemos y te agradezco el interés en el fic. Hasta otra._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Un gusto amigo, es bueno leer que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, a hora respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿Qué hará Xenovia cuando mire a Gohan y a Goku? No se a que te refieres con la pregunta, pero supongo que no reaccionara de forma brusca pues ella ya sabe sobre ellos, solo que no los conoce en persona claro está. Cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre es bueno leerte amigo, gracias por dedicarle a un tiempo a esta historia y me da mucho gusto que el capitulo anterior te gusto mucho, ojala este también te guste así jeje. De nuevo te agradezco y nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-Nivek-**_ _Muy cierto, que Tsunade se deje querer… Después de todo, tarde o temprano va a caer ante lo que Goku representa en su vida. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco o mini-arco -aún por definirse- "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al -_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kaichiro es un amigo de la infancia de Mei-_

 _-Xenovia es la chica más joven dentro del grupo de "Las cuatro espadas maestras de Kiri"-_

 _-Naruko por fin le confiesa sus sentimientos a Gohan-_

 _-Tsunade está confundida, pues no deja de pensar en ese "sueño" donde besa a Gokú-_

 _-La Hokage rubia está pensando en vigilar a Jade sin que Gokú se dé cuenta-_

 _-Vegeta se siente frustrado al ver la nueva transformación de Gokú-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 61: Planes sentimentales.**

 _[Nota inicial del autor: Desde una vez aclaro que tal vez no me "guie" por completo en la personalidad de Xenovia, ya que deberé de ajustarla para que sea lo más coherente y acordé a esta historia, sin embargo, intentare como sea mantener sus cualidades más importantes, en cualquier caso con gusto siempre me pueden corregir con respecto a su comportamiento o personalidad. Fin de nota.]_

Planeta tierra, templo sagrado: Una semana atrás.

Piccolo estaba reunido con el resto de guerreros en lo alto del templo de Kami-sama, en donde les había contado lo que aconteció apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, cerca de la capital del norte, en donde el característico cielo negro se presento, como si la invocación de Shen Long hubiera pasado, cosa que desconocían pero sin dudas fue real.

-Si es verdad lo que nos acabas de contar Piccolo, deberíamos investigar mejor toda esa zona, ¿Tal vez alguien uso las esferas del dragón…? Y eso sin dudas sería muy malo- Krilin comentaba, acercándose a Dende que solo había escuchado las palabras del guerrero calvo.

-"¡Muchachos…!"- de repente y sin previo aviso, una voz se comenzó a escuchar de la nada, exaltando a todos los guerreros presentes, siendo que elevando la mirada al cielo, buscaban la fuente de dicha voz, pero sin éxito alguno. -"¡Muchachos, soy el Kaio del norte! ¡¿Me recuerdan?!"- se volvió a escuchar la voz, a hora con un tono más intenso, haciendo que tanto Krilin como Yamcha y Ten Shin Han junto con Chaos sonrieran, al por fin reconocer la voz.

Por su parte el Namek de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados, también había elevado su rostro, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, para poner una mayor atención a lo que el Kaio les diría.

-¡Kaio-sama!- exclamaron todos a excepción de Piccolo y Vegeta que también estaba presente, solo que un poco alejado del resto.

-"Gokú me pidió que les comunicara lo que paso…"-

Al escuchar aquellas nuevas palabras por parte del Kaio, todos se sorprendieron aun más, siendo que Vegeta que hasta esos momentos había estado tranquilo y recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada al templo sagrado se volvió a poner completamente de pie, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que posiblemente le paso a su casi eterno rival: Kakarotto.

-¡Go-Gokú! ¡¿Les paso algo a Gokú y a Gohan?!- se apresuro a preguntar Krilin al gran cielo azul que les cubría, para tan solo escuchar con atención lo que el Kaio le respondería.

-"Una desgracia a ocurrido en el planeta a donde Gokú y su hijo fueron, pero gracias al destino salieron airosos"-

-¡¿De-Desgracia?!- a hora el hombre de tres ojos fue el que pregunto, notándose clara sorpresa en su voz.

-"Si…"- el Kaio respondió con aquella simple monosílaba, dejando en claro que a continuación terminaría de contarles lo que aconteció en el mundo shinobi. -"Les voy a pedir que por favor cierren sus ojos para que puedan ver lo que paso"- con una voz menos agitada, el guardián de la galaxia del norte les pidió, haciendo que todos hasta Dende y Míster Popo cerrasen sus ojos para después notar como las imágenes proyectadas llegaban a su cabeza, tras la gran batalla que se había vivido en donde actualmente Gokú y Gohan estaban.

De inmediato y de forma casi sincronizada, todos, absolutamente todos fruncieron el ceño, mirando a los Androides en sus respectivas peleas contra Gokú y Gohan, notando también como la silueta de una chica se manifestaba, para dar paso a la gran batalla entre ella y Gokú, con una apariencia completamente distinta, pelo rojo cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, mientras, su cabello un poco más grande se miraba ondear salvaje sobre su cabeza, una expresión completamente seria y entregada a la pelea, cosa que sin dudas los impacto aun mas cuando notaron como esa chica de antes se transformo ante sus ojos en un Súper Saiyajin, sin dudas ese fue el colmo de todo, pero sin dudas el más afectado fue Vegeta, el cual no podía creer que ese "desgraciado de Kakarotto" Hubiera accedido a una nueva transformación, mientras él, prácticamente se mataba entrenando.

 _-"Maldito Kakarotto… ¡Maldito seas! ¡No me superaras! ¡Yo soy el príncipe Saiyajin…! Además, ¡¿Quién es esa mujer?! ¡¿Por qué se puede transformar en Súper Saiyajin?! ¿A caso…? ¡¿A caso también es una Saiyajin?!"-_ esas preguntas invadieron la mente del orgulloso príncipe, observando con su mirada completamente cerrada, como la pelea entre Gokú y esa extraña se desarrollaba.

-Ja… ¡Jade…! ¡Jade Gero! La… La… ¡La hija del doctor Maki Gero!- se escucho exclamar a hora a Yamcha, el cual perfectamente recordaba ese nombre, pues bien, recordaba aquella ocasión en la cual Gokú les había dicho a sus amigos que debía ir por una niña que salvo después del ataque a la base de la patrulla roja, cuyo nombre era precisamente ese: Jade.

 _-"¿Que significa esto? ¿Esa mujer uso las esferas del dragón para encontrarlos…? Gokú tiene una apariencia distinta, además, Gohan también sufrió un cambio… ¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado en ese mundo?!"-_ Piccolo también era víctima de las dudas, pues ante sus ojos cosas "extraordinarias" se habían presentado.

Lentamente todos de nueva cuenta abrieron sus ojos, con diferentes expresiones, algunas de sorpresa, otras, como en el caso de Vegeta de enojo al sentir que de nuevo Gokú lo había superado. -"Gokú les dice que no se preocupen, ya todo está bien…"- el Kaio del norte, volvió a hablar ganándose nuevamente la atención de los guerreros. -"Solo que hay una cosa que quiere que hagan por él…"-

-¿Una cosa?-

Casi todos formularon aquella pregunta, sin comprender muy bien lo que él Son quería que supieran o hicieran por él. -"Quiere que reúnan las esferas del dragón, pues pretende usarlas para revivir a todas las personas que murieron durante la lucha contra los Androides… En unos meses ira a la tierra así que quiere que todo esté listo para entonces"- termino de hablar, haciendo que la sorpresa se mantuviera en los rostros de los guerreros así como en Dende y su asistente Míster Popo.

Lentamente Krilin fue esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que Yamcha, Ten y Chaos también hicieron. -Gokú nunca va a cambiar, nos pide que no nos preocupemos a pesar de lo que aparentemente ha pasado, es todo un caso- el calvo decía, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, pero por algo es Gokú jaja- bromeo un poco más tranquilo Yamcha, siendo que Krilin solo le miro y asintió en acuerdo.

-"Muy bien muchachos, era lo único que quería comunicarles, me despido. Adiós"- por vez ultima la voz del Kaio se escucho, para simplemente decir adiós y ya no escucharse, siendo que los guerreros aun estaban entre el alivio y la sorpresa, no fue hasta que los pasos furiosos de Vegeta les distrajo por completo, girándose hacia donde el Saiyajin de cabellera negra y en punta caminaba con aparente apuro.

-¿Ve-Vegeta?- Krilin fue el primero en hablar, al notar como el príncipe de la raza Saiyajin se acerco al filo de la gran cúpula invertida que se suponía era el templo sagrado.

-Maldito Kakarotto- musito para sí mismo, a la par que envolviéndose en su aura de Ki despego con furia, sin prestar la más mínima atención a los demás que simplemente dejaron que se fuera con todo y su frustración.

-¿Qué le pasa?- con aparente confusión Yamcha preguntaba, siendo que Piccolo voltio a verle en señal de que el respondería la interrogante del ex ladrón del desierto.

-¿No es obvio? Siente que Gokú lo ha vuelto a superar, aun que a hora después de ver esa extraña apariencia en él, percibo y me atrevo a decir que su poder se ha incrementado a niveles inimaginables- sin dejar de tener sus brazos cruzados, el Namekusein terminaba de comentar, ante la mirada de los demás.

-También esta esa extraña mujer, ¿Miraron como es que se pudo convertir en Súper Saiyajin?- Ten-Shin-Han volvía a hablar, a hora preguntando a sus amigos que le observaron cuando le escucharon decir aquello.

-Es verdad, aun que no puedo negar que se miraba muy linda jeje jeje- con una risa boba Yamcha se imaginaba a la Androide 21 tras haberla visto en su mente gracias a la telepatía del Kaio del norte.

-Yamcha no es momento para que te pongas a pensar en mujeres…- Krilin le dio un codazo haciéndolo regresar a la realidad. -Además, se ve que esa mujer es mucho para ti, sin ánimos de ofender jeje- bromeo aun mas, provocando las risas en Ten, Chaos, Dende y Mr. Popo así como una simple pero amable sonrisa en Piccolo.

-¡AY Krilin, no digas esas cosas!-

-jajajaja- las risas continuaron en todos los presentes, hasta que lentamente se fueron despejando.

-En fin, creo que debemos hacer caso a lo que el Kaio-sama del norte ha dicho, debemos reunir las esferas del dragón, prepararnos y esperar a que Gokú y Gohan vuelvan, jeje sin dudas será interesante verlos después de estar perdidos por tres meses. Es bueno saber que todo termino bien, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos- el mejor amigo del Saiyajin de corazón puro comentaba, observando el cielo, esperando que todo saliese bien ante el regreso de su mejor amigo y su hijo.

-Sí, tienes razón Krilin- Yamcha apoyo la noción de su amigo, cosa que también hicieron Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos, así como Dende y Míster Popo. Piccolo era otro asunto, pues todo esto sin dudas lo tenía muy confundido, pero por el momento debían esperar unos meses para obtener respuestas directamente del Saiyajin que estaba en otro mundo, para ser más exactos casi un año, pues al haber sido usadas antes las esferas del dragón no lograrían reponerse a su debido tiempo.

 _-"Siguen asiéndose fuertes, ¿Verdad Gohan?"-_ pregunto en su mente y al cielo el hombre verde, esperando ver pronto a su discípulo e hijo de quien fue en el pasado su enemigo mas acérrimo.

* * *

Planeta Shinobi: Actualidad, "casa" Hokage temporal.

Tsunade estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, terminando de escribir varias líneas de palabras sobre un documento, solo que la Hokage parecía distraída o esa era la sensación que daba, al estar un poco inquieta en su asiento, removiéndose constantemente a la par que en lo que acababa lo que estaba haciendo no dejaba de suspirar, pues era evidente que algo le molestaba a la actual líder de la hoja.

 _-"Deja de pensar en ese absurdo sueño que tuviste, Tsunade…"-_ se repetía y repetía en su mente la rubia, moviendo su cuerpo en aparente incomodidad aun que realmente no se sintiera incomoda en el sentido estricto de la palabra. _-"Solo fue un sueño, ni si quiera debería afectarte, pues ¿Cómo se me ocurre que yo, voy a besar a un idiota como Gokú? Claro que no puede ser, solo fue eso, un sueño"-_ terminaba de pensar, dejando caer la pluma de tinta negra con la cual había estado escribiendo sobre su escritorio, recargando su espalda de forma total sobre la silla, soltando un nuevo suspiro lleno de cansancio y fastidio. -Pero, se sintió tan real…- musito mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo de la pequeña oficina en la cual la rubia Senju estaba, para después escucharse como el pomo de la puerta giro captando su atención, para después mirar como Shizune entraba junto con Kakashi, el cual había ido a entregar el último reporte de misión del reintegrado equipo 7.

-Disculpe le moleste Tsunade-sama… Kakashi-san ha venido a dejar su reporte-

Reacomodándose en su silla, la líder observaba el rostro como siempre cansado del peli plata que también le miraba con su único ojo visible y una expresión completamente despreocupada y perezosa.

-No importa Shizune, puedes retirarte- le ordeno, cosa que la morocha obedeció haciendo una leve reverencia mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta dejando solos a Tsunade y a Kakashi.

-Se ve cansada, Tsunade-sama- con tono neutral y sacando su libro favorito, el ninja enmascarado comentaba, para después fijar su vista en las letras del Icha Icha el cual le encantaba, por su parte la rubia simplemente se levanto de su asiento, moviendo su cuello hacia los lados en un claro indicio de fastidio total.

-Estoy harta de esto Kakashi… No sabes lo bien que me caería beber un poco de sake-

Una gota de sudor se presento en la nuca del ninja peli plata, esa mujer nunca cambiaria en su irresponsabilidad, algo que sin dudas compartía en cierto modo con Gokú y su negativa a todo lo que tuviera que ver con, no entrenar.

-Bueno, supongo que debe haber quedado muy estresada después de la reunión en Suna-

-Ni que lo digas, sobre todo por las tonterías que Gokú hizo… Pero también me hizo reír un poco por eso mismo, por las tonterías que realizo…-

Kakashi al escuchar aquello sonrió levemente, sin dudas el Saiyajin a pesar de poner siempre mal a la Hokage parecía que también la ponía de buen humor, aun que fuera solo un poco.

-¿Y qué hará a hora? La mujer llamada Jade ha sido liberada, deduzco que ya lo sabía-

-Si Kakashi, lo sé… Eso mismo me tiene un poco intrigada y debo reconocerlo, nerviosa… No puedo confiar en esa mujer de la noche a la mañana pero según lo que me conto Sarutobi-sensei, ella está dispuesta a ayudar a la aldea con su tecnología, por lo que se llego a un convenio en el cual solo cosas en extremo necesarias sean desarrolladas por ella, ya que si comienza a construir de nueva cuenta esos llamados Androides no sé si sobreviviríamos de nuevo. Gokú confía en ella así que, supongo que debo aceptarlo- pensativa fue la respuesta que Tsunade le dio a Kakashi, cosa que el ninja peli plata entendió a la perfección.

-Por su tono de voz, deduzco que le molesta-

La rubia miro fijamente al Hatake, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso, pues bien sabía cómo se ponía la mujer cuando se enfadaba. -Es obvio que me molesta, Kakashi. Esa mujer pudo vencer a Gokú en su máximo poder, eso nos quiere decir que es muchísimo más fuerte que él, quien se supone es el guerrero más poderoso de este mundo, no puedo sentirme tranquila sabiendo que alguien más fuerte que Gokú está en esta aldea, aun que se suponga ya es nuestra aliada y no enemiga-

-Bueno, Tsunade-sama, Gokú-san nunca se ha equivocado con respecto a las personas… Incluso provoco que la aldea de Kumo firmara una alianza definitiva con la aldea, cosa que Kiri también hizo a hora que la ex Mizukage Mei es esposa de Gokú-san…-

 _[Nota del autor: Por si se lo preguntan, Mei se termino de casar con Gokú en los días posteriores a la batalla con los Androides, justo como Mikoto y Kushina, solo que no metí dicho momento por ser mucho relleno. Fin de nota.]_

-Bueno, lo único que nos queda es seguir confiando en ese cabeza de mosquito… Espero que no se equivoque- mirando a través de una pequeña ventana, Tsunade se quedo completamente pensativa con respecto al asunto de Jade, es decir, la Androide Numero 21 la cual aun estaba conversando y comiendo golosinas con Gokú.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Mei le ofrecía un vaso con agua a la chica de cabello azul corto que había aparecido en frente de ella, estaba sorprendida de que precisamente esa chica apareciera de la nada. Se sentó en frente de ella, gracias a una silla que arrastro desde el comedor de la casa, para su suerte Kushina había acompañado a Mikoto a su cita médica al hospital improvisado en lo que se reconstruía el que fue destruido cuando 21 apareció, por lo que se podía decir que la casa estaba para ella sola y su nueva visita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Xenovia?- fue lo primero que la ex líder de Kiri pregunto a la chica que se sobre salto un poco por la tan repentina y directa pregunta, más rápidamente recupero su carácter sereno y un poco indiferente.

-Vine a verla maestra, ¿Le provoca un conflicto verme?-

La oji verde suspiro, pasando sus dos manos por sobre su cara, en un intento de entender por qué esa chica había viajado tanto para verle cuando se suponía que ya hacían varios años que dejo de ser su maestra.

-Xenovia, yo ya no soy tu maestra… Además, ni si quiera me avisaste que vendrías, ¿Cómo conseguiste el permiso para poder entrar a la aldea?- le volvió a cuestionar, observando como la chica de mirada miel daba un nuevo sorbo al vaso con agua que le había dado con anterioridad.

-Kaichiro-sama me lo dio, se comunico con el Sandaime de esta aldea y…-

-Lo autorizo- Mei fue la que termino la frase de la chica, la cual simplemente asintió. No le causaba nada negativo ni positivo ver a esa muchacha en frente de ella, era solo que se sorprendió de sobre manera al verla, cuando se supone debía de estar ejerciendo su cargo como una de las "cuatro espadas maestras de Kiri".

 _[Nota del autor: Las cuatro espadas maestras de Kiri, cuatro espadachines incluso más temibles que los siete de la niebla, ultra secretos, que solo son "usados" en casos de extremo peligro o nivel. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Como se supone que el consejo reaccionara cuando sepa que una de las cuatro espadas no está en Kiri? Y sobre todo, cuando sepan que esa espada es la más novata de las cuatro, Xenovia, debes regresar-

-¡Pe-pero maestra…! Pedí permiso también al consejo- de repente replico, sorprendiendo a la castaña de vestido naranja, en un claro indicio de adoptar los colores del clan Son, al cual orgullosamente ya pertenecía.

-¡¿Y te dieron permiso?!- completamente exaltada, Mei preguntaba de nuevo, ya que estaba claro que para nada le había creído aquello a la chica peli azul.

-Sí, maestra… Gracias a Kaichiro-sama pude hacer que el consejo aceptara que saliera de la aldea por tiempo indefinido, es decir, puedo regresar cuando yo quiera-

-¿Por qué viniste a parte de verme? Debes tener otra razón para haber venido- observándole de reojo la mujer de mirada verde se levanto de su asiento, tomando el vaso ya vacio de las manos de Xenovia, la cual no respondió de forma inmediata a la pregunta de su maestra, hasta que tomando un poco de aire procedió por fin a responder a la nueva interrogante de la castaña.

-Es que supe también que había un chico que…-

 _-"Me lo temía"-_ fue lo que pensó Mei, pues su ex alumna tenía una extraña fijación por los "buenos genes" como así decirlo. -Xenovia, tienes catorce años, se que desde que eras más pequeña has soñado con tener hijos con una gran capacidad física y mental, pero aun eres una niña para estar pensando en esas cosas-

-Pero maestra, he escuchado que usted se caso con el padre de ese chico…- esa respuesta por parte de la chica, hizo sonrojar un poco a Mei, la cual desvió su mirada al sentirse delatada, aun que por obvias razones no era un tema que viniera ni a comparación.

-Es un caso completamente distinto, yo ya soy una adulta, me enamore de él, por lo que haciendo uso pleno de mis facultades tome la decisión de casarme-

-Maestra, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto verme?-

-No es que me moleste Xenovia, es solo que me sorprendió verte, es todo…-

La conversación entre pupila y maestra se estaba extendiendo mucho, pues sin dudas encontrarse en ese lugar a una de las ninjas más prometedoras de la niebla la dejo en completa sorpresa y confusión.

* * *

Después del intenso entrenamiento de medio día, Naruko y Gohan iban de regreso a la residencia del clan, aun que la joven Uzumaki no se quedaba en la casa de los Son y compartía la residencia Uzumaki con Karin, la cual muy seguro ya se encontraba en esta, mas la chica rubia había aprovechado que la otra Uzumaki se tuvo que ir rápidamente por que le llamaban en el hospital improvisado, tal vez por sus cualidades medicas, quien sabe, lo único que le interesaba a la rubia Uzumaki era estar a solas un rato con Gohan, pues desde el ataque de los Androides, la mayor parte del tiempo, Gohan se la había pasado con Karin, Ino y Sakura.

Los sonidos de clavos siendo usados para adherir la madera a estructuras mayores, los pasos incesantes con grandes cantidades de madera y demás sonidos de construcción hacían resonar el fulgor que se vivía en esos instantes en las partes más afectadas de la aldea, sobre todo el centro ya que había sido prácticamente borrado por completo gracias a la pelea que el joven Son tuvo con el Androide Numero 19 el cual ya estaba completamente extinto de la mente de las personas, aun que grandes cantidades de ninjas perecieron durante ese nuevo ataque, la aldea parecía retomar su sanidad, su confianza y sobre todo su buen ánimo.

-Gohan-kun…-

Naruko que caminaba apegada al chico, le llamo, provocando que este le mirase un poco intimidado, pues podía sentir como la "voluptuosidad" de la rubia se sentía en su hombro izquierdo pues era en su izquierda en donde Naruko iba.

-Na-Naruko-chan…- no podía negarlo, se sentía nervioso al sentir como los pechos de la rubia se adherían a su brazo, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Si la retiraba lo más seguro que pasaría seria que se enojara con él, además, no quería ser grosero con la chica sabiendo cómo se ponía al molestarse.

-Eres muy fuerte Gohan-kun, tu solo derrotaste a dos Androides… Además, ayudaste a Gokú-sensei- le comentaba la chica, recordando todo lo que se vivió durante el ataque.

-Bu-Bueno, mi papá es muchísimo más fuerte que yo jeje- con su mano libre se tocaba la nuca, sintiendo como el rubor de sus mejillas no cedía ni un ápice al sentir como la chica de larga cabellera dorada recargo su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que las personas que les miraban dijeran o murmuraran. -A todo esto, Naruko-chan, ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?- con curiosidad la retiro un poco, siendo que la oji azul le miro con atención para después tomar aire y responder.

-Bueno, por fin puedo pasar un rato a solas con mi futuro novio…- fue directa, tanto que el joven Son se sobresalto por completo, alejándose de Naruko que se confundió por el acto del azabache.

-¡¿No-No-Novio?!-

-¿A caso no quieres ser el novio de la chica más linda de la aldea?- le pregunto, un poco molesta ya que creía que Gohan nunca había pensado en convertirse en su novio, un tema que en lo personal para nada manejaba bien.

-No, es que… Bueno… Etto… Bueno… Yo- sinceramente el chico no sabía que responder gracias a su nerviosismo que empeoraba a cada instante, no fue hasta que sintió como Naruko lo tomo de su brazo derecho y empezó a jalarlo que reacciono. -¡Eh! ¡Naruko-chan!- sin importar lo que hiciera el joven semi-Saiyajin, Naruko se lo llevo por las calles de la aldea, hasta llegar al pequeño estanque que había cerca de las orillas oeste de la aldea, que para suerte de Naruko o cualquier otro joven no había sido destruido o perturbado por el ataque Androide.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Naruko-chan?- con pena pregunto, notando como la chica se alejo un poco de él, a la par que cruzándose de brazos voltio a ver hacia el pequeño estanque que reflejaba el Sol en todo su esplendor, ambos estaban siendo cubiertos por la sombra que generaban varios abedules.

-Eres un baka… No puedo creer que tú…- entre hablaba la chica, era verdad que desde hacía un tiempo a la fecha había planeado como decirle a Gohan lo que sentía por él, y era verdad que al saber que Ino ya se lo había dicho debía tomar cartas en el asunto, solo que no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Gohan, el cual como era de suponer era muy inocente aun en esos temas aun que ya estaba próximo a cumplir catorce justo y como Naruko, ambos chicos ya eran un poco más altos que cuando se conocieron, a Gohan le había crecido el cabello un poco haciéndosele una pequeña cola de caballo, no tan grande como la que tuvo durante la crisis de Cell pero si lo suficientemente grande como para ya ser notada.

-Naruko-chan no te molestes, si es por lo de ser novios, es que yo…- Naruko le miro cuando lo comenzó a escuchar decir aquellas "tonterías" según ella, mas no podía negar que se intimido un poco al ver la mirada pacifica y culposa del chico de ojos negros sobre su persona.

-¡Ya no me hables de ese tema, b-baka!- un lindo rubor se instalo en las mejillas de la chica, al ver como Gohan se acerco un poco hacía donde ella estaba, ladeando de nuevo su cabeza a un lado no se quiso ver tan afectada al ver la duda del joven Saiyajin, pues de verdad pensaba que ese tonto sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, cosa que para ella, muy dentro de su corazón, le daba miedo al creer que tal vez ese joven no compartía sus mismos sentimientos, pero a todo esto, ¿Por qué lo había llevado a ese estanque? Pues se suponía que era una zona "exclusiva" para jóvenes parejas, estaba delirando, si era lo que pasaba, aun sintiendo la mirada confundida y culpable del semi-Saiyajin sobre su persona.

-Naruko-chan…- tomo la mejilla derecha de la rubia, haciendo que esta se pusiera aun más nerviosa por el tacto tan firme pero suave que el joven tuvo con ella, lentamente volvió a verle, notándose un extraño brillo en sus ojos, cosa que confundió al chico, para después sentir como la oji azul se abrazo con fuerza a su persona, tomándolo por completo desprevenido.

-¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar por alguien que no valora mis sentimientos?- de repente la chica decía, aferrando sus manos a la tela naranja del dogi del joven de cabellera negra, cosa que lo confundió aun mas dentro de lo que cavia. -¡¿Por qué me gustas?!- grito casi en un reproche que fácilmente fue escuchado por el semi-Saiyajin, el cual no comprendía esos cambios de humor que Naruko estaba teniendo, pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la rubia se había comportado así con él.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, algo muy cursi y "empalagoso" pasara a continuación, así que con gusto lo pueden omitir xD. Fin de nota.]_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos zafiro de Naruko, siendo que lentamente comenzó a sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Gohan, provocando que esta abriese sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo como su frente se apoyaba en el pecho del joven, el cual con la mayor delicadeza del mundo la aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Perdóname…-

Fue lo primero que escucho salir de los labios del chico, cosa que sin dudas la sorprendió, mas su llanto no cesaba con las nuevas palabras del semi-Saiyajin. -Nunca ha sido mi intensión jugar con nadie, ni contigo ni con Karin-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan o Hinata-chan…- por fin se alejo de ella, sintiendo como el verdadero vació se hacía presente entre ellos, con su mirada agachada notaba como la sombra de Gohan se alejaba cada vez más, haciendo que esta levantara su vista con rapidez, observando como el chico le daba la espalda, pues justo como con Ino, se sentía culpable al saber que no solo una chica estaría con él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez ellas se sentían como meros juguetes de posesión, como si ninguna de ellas fuera lo verdaderamente buena como para estar a junto al joven, solos, pues él se sentía peor, pues lejos de las peleas, las riñas y todo eso que se podía catalogar como algo "cómico" estaban sus propios sentimientos, ya que no quería jugar con nadie, Naruko desde el principio se presento como una chica ruda, decidida y sobre todo para nada fácil de entender, pues él había logrado lo que otros no hicieron, aparte de Hinata claro, comprenderla, apoyarla, lo mismo con su amiga de mirada clara, sin querer se había metido en el corazón de Sakura, logro cautivar a Ino y también había salvado a Karin, la cual había desarrollado sentimientos por eso mismo, por que la salvo y cuido. -Quisiera que a mí no se me obligara a estar con más de una chica… Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Todas ustedes me atraen, estoy mal pero es la verdad… No quiero verlas llorar, no quiero verlas tristes, no quiero que peleen por quien será mi primer novia, no yo no me merezco tanto jeje- intento bromear un poco para esconder que el también había comenzado a llorar levemente, pues la verdad sea dicha, era muchísimo más sensible que su padre, así como más susceptible a la emotividad de sus emociones.

-Gohan-kun…- musitaba la chica, observando como el Son elevo la mirada al cielo, sintiendo como ya los tenues rayos del Sol le daban en su rostro, pues se había alejado lo suficiente como para salir de la protección de la sombra en donde estaban.

-No hay día en el que no piense que las estoy lastimando… No quiero dañarlas por mi cobardía… Pero, soy un idiota al que le gusta más de una chica… Todas ustedes me han enseñado cosas distintas, he compartido tantas cosas con ustedes que no quiero fallarles, siento la obligación de estar con cada una de ustedes, pero no quiero lastimarlas-

Naruko dio varios pasos hacia el frente, escuchando con especial atención las palabras del joven, reflexionando sobre lo que él sentía, siempre discutiendo con Ino o con Karin, sin pensar siquiera en lo que Gohan sentía, a hora se sentía un poco mal. -He descubierto que siempre que el mal este cerca, yo debo ser junto a mi padre la luz de este mundo… Me angustio tanto saber que ustedes corrían peligro, desate mi ira al verlos como casi muertos a mis pies… Como mis amigos eran víctimas de mis dudas, cuando cerré los ojos dichas dudas se despejaron y lo único que quedo en mi mente fue la misma palabra que siempre he dicho: Proteger. Debía protegerlos justo y como le prometí a mi madre, por mi maestro y por papá, el siempre ha darlo todo de si cuando defiende a sus amigos, yo quiero ser igual que él, darlo todo, dar mi propia vida para cuidar a quienes quiero…-

Se giro para ver a una llorosa Naruko, la cual sin pensarlo más. **-*¡PLUUMP!*-**

Gohan se quedo estático, tan inmerso en su sorpresa que para nada reacciono a la nueva acción de la chica Uzumaki que lo volvió a abrazar, a hora llorando con más fuerza que antes. -¡No vuelvas a decir que quieres dar tu vida por nosotros!- Naruko le había dado una cachetada tal que ladeo un poco su rostro, mas la sorpresa en la cara del semi-Saiyajin era total, escuchando el eco en el llanto de la chica a la par que el viento hacia de las suyas, arrastrando dichas lagrimas hacia el mismísimo cielo. -Si tú te mueres, yo…- aun aferrada a él Son, la oji azul comentaba, a la par que lentamente el muchacho volvía a reaccionar, tocando su mejilla atacada, mas no estaba molesto con la chica, la cual se alejo solo un poco para verle.

Ambos chicos se miraban, siendo llevados por el tenue viento de la tarde, sintiendo como el Sol ya más bajo a esas horas calentaba sus espaldas, las líneas de llanto eran tan evidentes en los dos que durante un débil segundo, un simple segundo desviaron la mirada, intentando clavar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos mismos, pero fue inútil, pues sus ojos se volvieron a unir en la atención completa de la quietud que se sentía y se percibía.

Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como sus alientos se mesclaban, a la par que sus bocas no se habían abierto en ningún momento, mas eso no evito en ningún instante que la sensación tan placentera lo albergara por completo, también sintiendo como los brazos de la chica capturaron por completo su cuello, imposibilitándole por completo el separarle de ella y de sus labios, pues estaba sintiendo por primera vez en dulce sabor de un beso.

Sus labios eran torpes, pero dulces y consistentes con el sabor salado de las lagrimas que era tan palpable como el simple y sorprendente hecho de lo que acababa de hacer, pues tomando por completo la iniciativa lo había besado, sintiendo como a cada instante que mantenían el contacto labial, su situación empeoraba, pues a pesar de ser tan joven, no quería dejar de saborear esa nueva y cautivante sensación salada y placentera, pues la dulzura de su "mordida" se manifestaba de forma completamente contrastante y posesiva. Removió sus cabellos, más sus bocas no se abrían, en vez de eso, cargaron con la mayor cantidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones para no romper el contacto, pero después de varios segundos por fin se fueron alejando uno del otro, sintiéndose completamente avergonzados, delirantes ante lo que acababan de hacer, no era su culpa, era solo el hecho de que sus sentimientos y deseos salieron a flote cuando lo miro fijamente, después de haber escuchado aquel relato que parecía más una excusa que otra cosa, pero que realmente, hablaba sobre los sentimientos y confusiones de un chico que no solo quería a una chica, si no a cinco.

-Que… ¿Que acaba de pasar?- en a absoluta sorpresa, Gohan pregunto lo obvio, notando el rostro por completo encendido de la Uzumaki, la cual aun no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara después de lo que había hecho, pues Naruko Uzumaki había besado por primera vez en su vida, precisamente al chico que en un principio odio para después reconocer en plenitud que lo amaba con todo su corazón, su joven, hiperactivo y tonto corazón.

-Creo que… Creo que este beso deja en claro lo que siento por ti, tonto- sin disminuir su pena, Naruko respondió a la pregunta un poco tonta del azabache que sonrió por completo, sintiendo como su alegría creció al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto la chica, pues hasta temblando un poco de sus manos estaba por lo que había hecho.

-Naruko-chan…- le abrazo de nuevo, ante la exaltación de esta ya que para nada se esperaba lo que Gohan acababa de hacer. -No tuviste por qué besarme, yo siento que realmente me quieres, no tienes por qué demostrármelo besándome- en un intento de que la rubia dejara su vergüenza y nervios a un lado, Gohan la intento excusar, pues de verdad, la chica no necesitaba hacer esas cosas para hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos.

-Pero…-

Quiso hablar, mas el semi-Saiyajin no le dejo, mirándole directamente a los ojos, además de no perder su sonrisa, aun que no podía negar que estaba extremadamente avergonzado pero como podía no lo representaba continuando con ese intento para hacer que la rubia retomara confianza.

-No digas nada, Naruko-chan. Vamos, ¿Qué te parece ir a Ichiraku antes de regresar a casa?-

Los ojos azules de la Uzumaki se iluminaron completamente, a la par que de nuevo esa linda sonrisa de siempre se instalaba en su boca. -¿Una cita con Gohan-kun?- pregunto, sin poder esconder la emoción naciente en su voz, por su parte Gohan solo se rasco la nuca con su mano izquierda, pensando en lo que diría.

-Bueno, supongo que si jeje-

Naruko le abrazo por enésima vez en ese momento, haciendo reír un poco más a Gohan, el cual estaba encantado de hacer feliz a la chica, pues no podía negar que de las cinco, Naruko era sin dudas la más apegada a él y su corazón o eso era lo que pensaba. _-"Creo que… Ya crecí jeje_ "- fue el pensamiento del chico ante lo que acababa de pasar entre él y la Uzumaki menor.

 _-"Ya quiero ver la cara de esas tontas de Ino, Sakura y de Karin cuando sepan que yo he sido el primer beso de Gohan-kun, se van a morir de la envidia jijiji"-_ a pesar de continuar apenada, tampoco podía esconder la alegría que le daba saber que en efecto, ella había sido el primer beso del joven Son, algo que aprovecharía, claro siempre y cuando la situación se presentase frente a sus "competidoras".

* * *

Gokú continuaba platicando con Jade, la cual estaba completamente entregada a la plática, siendo que el beso que le había dado apenas unos minutos atrás, ya parecía diluirse de la mente de ambos.

-Te vuelvo a pedir perdón por todo el daño que te hice…- observando el brazo lastimado del Saiyajin, Jade pedía perdón por tercera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar y a comer golosinas, las cuales ya hacia un rato se habían terminado por completo.

-jajaja Ya te dije que no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, Jade-chan. Eres muy fuerte, es algo que realmente me emociona-

Esa última frase dicha por el Son, confundió a la científica, pues no comprendía por qué Gokú se portaba así, pues a pesar de saber todo sobre él, aun desconocía bastante del comportamiento de este. -¿Por qué te emocionas cuando estuve a punto de matarte? ¿Por qué me perdonaste?- le preguntaba, a pesar de ya haber escuchado la respuesta varias veces, aun no le quedaba claro, el por qué el Saiyajin tenía un inmenso corazón capaz de perdonar aquellos que le dañaron.

-Por que en ningún momento sentí verdaderas intensiones negativas en ti… Era verdad que estabas muy enojada y también era cierto que debía detenerte, pero a pesar de todo, sentía que sufrías por lo que estabas haciendo jeje- rascándose la nuca explicaba más o menos como él entendía la situación, ante la atenta mirada color zafiro de la chica de cabellera castaña-rojiza, los nervios volvían a ella, pues de tan bien que conversaban se le había pasado el dato de que estaban prácticamente uno al lado del otro sentados sobre la bolsa para dormir.

-Eres tan noble, Gokú-kun…- le abrazo con timidez, haciendo que el Son riera ante la acción de la chica de anteojos, no podía esconder su alegría pero tampoco podía ocultar su nerviosismo y mas al presentársele de nuevo el beso que le había dado.

-Cuando me cure, volveremos a pelear, sin dudas serás una gran oponente de entrenamiento, ¿Qué dices?- sin perder su sonrisa, Gokú le pregunto a la Androide, que separándose un poco le miraba un poco llorosa y sonrojada.

-Esa sonrisa… Es la misma sonrisa que recuerdo cuando te conocí, Gokú-kun- le comento, para después al ser muy sentimental desprenderse en un leve y audible llanto, confundiendo al Saiyajin, el cual ladeo un poco su cabeza, observando como la chica castaña se llevaba sus manos a su rostro, tal vez en un intento de acallar el lamento de su voz así como aplacar las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro y sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, Jade-chan… Te prometo que nadie, nunca te va a volver a usar…- reconfortándola, le abrazo con su brazo sano, siendo que la chica se dejo envolver por el Saiyajin, aferrada a su pecho, humedeciendo las telas del dogi del Son, intentando calmarse y controlarse.

-Gokú-kun…- le llamo un poco más tranquila, siendo que Gokú agacho un poco su mirada para ver a la Androide que le había llamado.

-¿Si, Jade-chan?-

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo yo…? ¿Estar…?- no se atrevía a preguntar, cosa que confundía al Son, el cual arqueando su ceja derecha esperaba las palabras de la chica que pensaba y pensaba como decirlo. -¿Puedo estar contigo?- por fin preguntaba, sintiendo como los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, a la par que su corazón bombeaba sangre por su cuerpo sin parar, como si en cualquier momento este se fuera a detener, mas el Saiyajin mayor se quedo un poco pensativo, hasta que dejo de abrazar a Jade, cosa que la alarmo al pensar que Gokú se negaría.

-Si te refieres a estar aquí conmigo, si claro, por qué no- fue lo que respondió de una forma un tanto ingenua, haciendo que la Androide esbozara una pequeña sonrisa por la ingenuidad de su amado.

-No me refería a eso… Pero lo acepto, tontito- se abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza, como si nunca quisiera separarse del Saiyajin, pues por fin estaba viviendo su sueño: Estar con el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, pues a hora nadie la alejaría de ese mismo hombre con el cual estaba.

 _-"Jade-chan se comporta como Mei-chan, Kushina-chan o Mikoto-chan… Pero bueno me gusta, me gusta verla feliz y contenta jeje"-_ aquellas palabras cruzaban la mente de Gokú, sintiendo como la cabeza de Jade se recargaba en su hombro, abrazándolo aun, observando hacia la pared que tenían en frente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sin serlo en lo más mínimo, pero no le importaba, pues lo único que quería la científica era que ese momento entre los dos nunca se terminara, pues quería disfrutar de cada segundo, cada milésima al lado de Gokú, el cual siguiéndole el juego también observaba la pared, intentando encontrar lo que la chica observaba casi sin pestañear, sin darse cuenta que estaba participando en un momento "romántico" con la Androide que estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero el amor que esta sentía por él lo había salvado, ya que un corazón marchito era peor que la mismísima muerte, cosa que comprendió al poder sentir sus labios: Había hecho lo correcto. A hora todo lo único que le restaba por hacer era redimirse por completo, ganarse la confianza de las personas que la conocían pero sobre todo, estar con Goku y quererlo justo y como siempre lo quiso hacer, pues a hora su padre ya no la ataría al dolor, al odio, a la venganza, a hora ella misma decidiría su camino y ese camino estaba claro: Era al lado de hombre que siempre amo.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó a brillar?- [Oonoki les preguntaba a sus ninjas, los cuales le guiaban hacia un salón desconocido.] -Unos días después de que usted se fuera a la reunión Kage en Suna, una extraña fractura se pudo ver en la caja…-

-¿Entonces ella es tu discípula, Mei-san?- [Jade preguntaba a Mei, observando como Gokú conversaba con la chica y parecía sorprendido observando la gran espada azul que esta había portado.] -¿Entonces puede absorber ataques de Ki? Si es verdad, sin dudas es asombroso-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gohan jeje- [Rascando su nuca, el joven se presentaba frente a la chica de mirada color miel, siendo que esta simplemente le miraba con una expresión seria.] -Mucho gusto, yo soy Xenovia, cuarta espada de la niebla-

-¿Aun quieres tener un hijo con Gokú-kun?- [Mikoto siendo acompañada por Kushina, le preguntaba después de que la pelirroja acompañara a la mujer oji negra a su revisión medica.] -Es lo que más anhela mi corazón, volver a ser madre-

-"No la pierdas de vista…"- [La voz de Danzo se escuchaba por medio de un auricular en uno de los oídos de aquel ninja que había puesto a vigilar a Mikoto.] -"Solo faltan menos de 8 meses… Todo puede pasar en ese tiempo"-

-¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí, Xenovia-chan? La casa es grande y tenemos muchas habitaciones- [Gokú mientras comía le preguntaba a la chica después de que Gohan le preguntara en donde se quedaría.] -¿Lo dices enserio, Gokú-kun?- [Mei estaba sorprendida por la sugerencia de su esposo, a pesar de no conocer de nada a Xenovia.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Atracción" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"El aroma de Jade-chan… Es tal suave, tan dulce"-_ [Gokú se sentía atraído por el olor de la bata de la científica, pues desde el beso había estado un poco desconcentrado por estar pensando en dicho beso y en el sabor de los labios de la Androide.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	63. Capitulo 62: Atracción

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _"Autor vergas" Vaya que cumplidito amigo xD pero bueno pasando a tu OC y su "historia" solo un punto a destacar, ¿Quién usa la katana "zhino"? ¿El chico o Akeno? Y en cuanto a esta ultima "hermana adoptiva pervertida" jajajaja No soy de escribir "escenas" de perversión, claro cuando no se necesita, pero si los incluyo lo intentare. Gracias por tu comentario y espera un PM mío para decirte más o menos mi "vicio" sobre como incluir a tus personajes, claro en caso de que si se incluyan en la segunda temporada. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _PD: ¿Cuántos años tendrían Ryuto y Akeno?_

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Buenas compañero, es bueno leerte otra vez aun que como ya lo he dicho si no te llego la notificación para el nuevo cap no te preocupes si no comentaste jeje, al final lo que cuenta es que hayas leído el cap y me hayas dado una visita. Y si Goten puede llegar a ser muy roto con un Sharingan y el Ki, aun que como ya lo he dicho antes, si usa Ki no puede usar Chakra y si usa Chakra no puede usar Ki, pero eso no quita que no sea rotísimo jejeje y con respecto a los Akatsuki, solo te diré que respetare el canon, así que eso te lo dice todo amigo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _No te preocupes compañero, hay veces que la pagina no deja comentar jeje, me alegra saber que te a gustado el cap anterior y Xenovia y los genes jajajaja en cuanto a tu pregunta, are que se interese en Gohan pero poco a poco aun que le va a parecer interesante en cuanto lo conozca. Saludos amigo, gracias por comentar y leer. Adiós._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Las relaciones lentamente toman su rumbo jeje es algo inequívoco e inevitable ya después de tantos capítulos jejeje. Qué bueno que te gusto, espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Éxitos._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you friend, I appreciate the support, we are reading._ _Take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I'm glad you like the chapter, I thank you in heart for the support and your comments friend._ _Best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks friend, thank you for the support comrade._ _Greetings and thanks again._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Yes, Jade has suffered and it is good to know that her heart finally begins to heal. Thanks for all friend, we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _jajaja sus labios sabor dulce jajaja muy cierto compañero, lástima que es irreal y nunca va a existir xD. Gracias por leer y comentar compañero. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Sera cautelosa y mirara antes de reaccionar jeje en cuento a su declaración me gusta que te haya gustado amigo, cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Es bueno leer que te ha gustado el capitulo compañero, espero siga siendo así. Nos vemos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _De verdad que es bueno leerte amigo y me alegra mucho el saber que te ha gustado el capitulo pasado, me esfuerzo lo mejor posible para que sea asi jeje, pasando a responderte Mikoto tiene casi un mes y medio de embarazo, la caja de Oonoki es… Alto spoiler, es mejor que lo leas tu compañero, y que pasaría con el tercero, nada simplemente seguirá en la aldea, disfrutando de su retiro jeje. Saludos cordiales y te doy las gracias por todo._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Gracias amigo, se aprecia el interés que muestras por mi historia, de verdad que si, se bienvenido y espero te siga gustando. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Banagher links-**_ _Un gusto, se bienvenido a la historia así como un placer conocerte compañero, gracias por molestarte y leer esta historia, a hora bien con lo de exagerar, creo que hasta me falto jajajaja, pero bueno eso es bajo la percepción de cada quien con respecto al poder que cada personaje debería de tener y se respeta el punto de vista, ¿Pondré a los guerreros Z en la segunda temporada? Tal vez, aun no lo decido ya que quiero que este crossover independientemente de temporadas que tenga solo se enfoque en Goku y Gohan pero eso no quita que no haga que los demás guerreros Z no interactúen en alguna ocasión. En cuanto a los harem claro que tengo presente el no saturarlos, aun así si me gustaría llegar al límite de siete chicas, ya no más. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos después._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Goku se va a "comer" a Jade, tal vez, tal vez jejeje es bueno leer tus impresiones positivas con respecto al capítulo y con respecto a tu pregunta, en parte si me base en Bleach aun que solo en el nombre por que después de ahí no tienen nada que ver jeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Sargento Payne-**_ _Siempre se tomaran en cuenta las sugerencias y como he dicho si las puedo desarrollar ten por seguro que lo intentare, gracias por aconsejar y sugerir es lo mínimo que puedo hacer compañero, en cuanto a Hanabi y su desarrollo no te preocupes, tal vez en esta primer temporada este así, un poco ausente como bien dices en tu comentario, pero en la segunda temporada me encargare de desarrollarla lo mejor posible, en cuanto a Goten y Tsuki, en Shippuden contando las edades van a ser un par de bebés d años, por lo que tal vez no sean tan relevantes, pero llegados a una posible tercer temporada, algo ya muy loco jajaja ten por seguro que se les dará un énfasis especial por ser los hijos del legendario Son Gokú "Héroe del mundo Shinobi" en cuanto a Súper aun rehuyó a la posibilidad de usarlo, no por qué no me guste, si no por que siento que no podría embonar bien en mi historia, sobre todo por sus elementos distintivos a Z. Gracias por seguir la historia y darme tu apoyo amigo, se te aprecia completamente. Saludos._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Muy cierto, esa Tsunade y sus "Sueños" jejeje Gracias por tus palabras pero no me merezco tantos halagos, solo escribo por qué me gusta y no me considero bueno y nunca me considerare, ya que simplemente el egocentrismo es algo que repudio y me cae mal. Hasta la próxima amigo y de nuevo te lo agradezco._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco-**_ _Muy cierto, el príncipe necesita de su cola para acceder al Súper Saiyajin 4, y tienes razón amigo, Naruko tendrá que pedirle a Kushina que le ayude a aprender a cocinar más cosas aparte de calentar agua para ramen xD Y 21 si es dulce y sobre todo amorosa con quien quiere, siento que es normal en una mujer que ha estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo. Te agradezco el tiempo invertido para leer y comentar, nos estamos leyendo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Bueno es una interrogante muy sencilla de responder, la distancia entre la tierra y le planeta Shinobi es muy grande, se puede decir que están a extremos diferentes del universo por lo que es complicado sentir los Ki tan alejados, sobre todo cuando la percepción de Ki no están alta, en este caso los guerreros de la tierra. Cuídate anónimo espero seguir leyéndote._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Recuerda el agudo olfato de los Saiyajin amigo, este se agudiza aun mas cuando huelen algo que les gusta y mucho jajajajajaja Así que ya te darás cuenta de lo que al Son le gusto, en cuanto al Vegeta, muy cierto, ese men nunca cambiara, pero que se le va hacer jeje. Saludos y nos vemos._

 _ **-Neopercival-**_ _Claro amigo, gracias por prestarte a la ayuda cuando necesite saber algo de Xenovia jeje, en cuanto a Goku y Jade, bueno se puede decir que Jade se está acercando mucho a Goku, ya sabes por el amor que esta le tiene en cuanto a Tsunade no es que este celosa o eso pienso yo igual me equivoco, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que desconfía de Jade, es por eso que tiene ese "humor" con respecto a la Androide y lo que se le dejo hacer y en cuanto al beso, muy cierto que no se engañe y reconozca que se quiere comer al Saiyajin xD. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-OmegaZero-**_ _Bueno te imaginaras que tanto Goku con Gohan tienes dicha fama de héroes y es obvio que a donde vayan los querrán tratar bien y todo pero conociéndolos tal vez se nieguen al trato, bueno a excepción de Goku, a ese dale comida y se deja tratar como rey jajajaja en cuanto a Jade y Goku, tal vez el beso fue un poco precipitado y lo que se viene tal vez te lo parezca, pero créeme tuve que hacerlo así al considerar un factor muy obvio: El amor que la chica a sentido por el Son desde que la salvo, así mismo conoce todo de el por las grabaciones de Maki así que se puede decir que el terreno ya lo tiene puesto. Gracias por seguir leyendo compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 70_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Cuando Kaguya llego a al mundo ninja lo hizo con dos cajas muy parecidas, las cuales guardaban un poderosísimo sello por alguna razón-_

 _-Gokú se sorprende al ver como la espada de Xenovia puede absorber ataques de Ki-_

 _-Xenovia no parece que Gohan le haya causado tanta impresión después de conocerlo-_

 _-El aroma de una "Saiyajin" es en ocasiones irresistible para un Saiyajin de raza pura-_

 _-Jade nunca ha estado con un hombre, siendo casta-_

 _-Danzo planea utilizar la desconfianza de Tsunade sobre Jade a su favor-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Advertencia adicional del capítulo: Lemon.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 62: Atracción.**

Aldea escondida entre las rocas: Estructura desconocida.

El actual Tsuchikage flotaba pacientemente al lado de varios de sus ninjas más cercanos, siendo que este se miraba un poco serio tras la reunión Kage que recientemente se había celebrado en Suna días atrás, de inmediato cuando regreso, le avisaron que algo raro pasaba con la "reliquia" cosa que le extraño de forma completa, pues la ultima vez no había pasado absolutamente nada con esa cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó a brillar?- pregunto el anciano líder, flotando a un lado de varios de sus ninjas que caminaban por un largo pasillo poco iluminado y con aparente eco, pues sus pisadas resonaban por todo el lugar.

-Unos días después de que usted se fuera a la reunión Kage en Suna, una extraña fractura se pudo ver en la caja, solo que esta no emitía ninguna luz, creímos que solo se trataba de algo inusual y sin importancia, ya sabe por el fuerte sello que esa caja tiene- fue la respuesta del ninja más cercano al anciano de gran y regordeta nariz el cual simplemente suspiro un poco cansado.

-Esa caja es lo único que se pudo rescatar de la aldea del remolino, ninguna otra nación ninja sabe que la tenemos, claro tomando en cuenta que recientemente tanto Kiri, como Konoha y Kumo fueron a la isla natal de los Uzumaki para intentar apoderarse del Reibi, el cual fue destruido por ese hombre llamado Son Gokú… Aun me sorprende que ni mi elemento polvo, pudiera superar un ataque de ese tipo, sin dudas con él de parte de Konoha no podríamos ni pensar en traicionar el tratado de paz que me he visto obligado a firmar-

-¿Cree que esa caja de los Uzumaki tenga alguna relación con ese hombre, el cual dice ser un "Saiyajin"?- le pregunto a hora una ninja que caminaba a su izquierda, siendo que el viejo líder voltio levemente para verle de inmediato.

-Lo dudo, aun no me la creo que ese tipo haya detenido supuestamente a seres que pueden destruir planetas, aun que sabiendo los extraños fenómenos que se han presentado desde que se supone él y su hijo aparecieron deduzco que el breve poder que me mostro está lejos de ser la verdadera fuerza que reside en él-

Después de esas cortas y concisas palabras de Oonoki por fin llegaron a un par de grandes puertas, las cuales tanto el ninja de la derecha como la ninja de la izquierda abrieron para permitirle al pequeño anciano acceder a una gran sala semi oscura, con solo una luz en medio del todo, para verse como en el centro donde efectivamente estaba esa luz, una pequeña especie de base estaba y sobre esta descansaba un extraño artefacto, siendo que este era una pequeña caja, la cual tenía una grieta muy diminuta pero por la cual emanaba una extrañísima luz purpura oscura… Además, la sensación que esa cosa daba dejaba en claro la presencia de Ki, un Ki tan oscuro como poderoso, pero gracias a sellos anti detección, el espectro de poder no podía ser detectado fuera del edificio en donde descansaba, de ahí que ni Gokú ni Gohan pudieran detectar la gran energía que emanaba de esa abertura en forma de agrietamiento en aquella diminuta caja rectangular.

-Tsuchikage-sama…- otro ninja que se presento de entre las sombras hacia una reverencia frente a su líder que descendió del aire, pues se había cansado de estar levitando. -Es un gusto tenerlo de nuevo en la aldea- término de hablar, retirándose para dejar pasar a su líder el cual simplemente asintió observando a su ninja.

-¿Esta es la grieta que en un principio no brillaba?- voltio a ver a sus ninjas, formulando aquella interrogante, a lo que la mujer del grupo rápidamente intento responder.

-Así es, Tsuchikage-sama, no sabemos por qué pero mientras usted estaba afuera, esa grieta comenzó a emitir esa luz purpura, además…-

-Lo sé, el "Chakra" que transmite es peligrosísimo, oscuro y salvaje… Es como si, una cantidad inmensa de poder intentara escapar, el Chakra sin importar que tan fuerte sea no es tan salvaje, lo que hace dudar si es Chakra u otro tipo de energía- el viejo Tsuchikage interrumpió con aquellas palabras a su ninja, que solo se quedo callada para no hablar más, por su parte Oonoki desde el suelo, quedando la caja más elevada que el por la base en donde estaba, poso su mano derecha sobre su mentón, en un indicio de estar pensando, a que se debería ese extraño fenómeno, pues, esa caja tenia décadas en la aldea y nunca, nunca se había presentado un problema relacionado con ella, sin dudas esto era extremadamente confuso.

 _[Nota del autor: Para aclarar, esta caja es la misma de la cual se hace mención en los capítulos anteriores al inicio de la saga de los exámenes Chunin, por si llegan a pensar que la acabo de introducir, no es así. Fin de nota.]_

-Reúnan a un equipo de especialistas para que la vuelvan a estudiar, nunca hemos podido romper el sello que mantiene cerrada a esta caja pero todo indica que dicho sello se está debilitando, aun que debemos asegurarnos antes de afirmarlo-

-¡HAI!-

Apenas Oonoki termino de hablar, sus ninjas hicieron un sonido afirmativo, siendo que de inmediato, sus dos escoltas desaparecieron en las características nubes de humo blanco de siempre, dejando al viejo y a otro ninja que recién había aparecido solo en aquella gran habitación semi oscura.

 _-"Sea lo que sea que le esté pasando a esta cosa, debemos averiguar que esconde_ "- pensaba para sí el anciano, intentando entender que encerraba esa caja que durante años habían resguardado con el afán de descifrar los secretos en las técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre las hojas: Casa de los Son.

Gokú conversaba con Xenovia, siendo que después de estar con la Androide Número 21 y que el Androide Numero 5 volviera, el Saiyajin sintiendo un Ki desconocido en su casa de inmediato se traslado a esta junto a la científica, encontrándose con Mei la cual había estado aun conversando con la chica de cabellera azulada que apareció de repente frente a ella.

-Entonces, ¿Ella era su discípula, Mei-san?- Jade le pregunto con curiosidad, siendo que la ex Kage, solo le miro asintiendo levemente, provocando que la otra castaña se sorprendiera un poco a la par que se acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡Wow! ¡¿De verdad…?!- aquella exclamación por parte del Son mayor distrajo al par de mujeres, las cuales observaban como Gokú empuñaba con especial curiosidad la gran espada que la chica aquella de mirada miel portaba. -Entonces, esta espada incluso puede absorber ataques de Ki… ¡Eso es asombroso!-

-Bueno, en teoría si podría, ya que las espadas hermanas de esta se supone que pueden pero como ya no existen usuarios del "Chakra primigenio" púes, nunca lo hemos comprobado completamente- respondía un poco seca la muchacha, pues le parecía extraña esa forma tan "alegre" de ser del esposo de su ex maestra, que a grandes rasgos ella nunca dejo de considerar maestra en sí.

-¿Y qué te parece si lo comprobamos?- con una sonrisa muy de él, Gokú dejo la espada con cuidado sobre el piso, confundiendo a las tres mujeres que estaban presentes, pues recuérdese que Kushina y Mikoto no estaban, ya que aun no regresaban del médico.

-Pe-Pero, ¿Cómo…?- con un poco de confusión en su voz, Xenovia se atrevió a preguntar al Saiyajin que para nada rompía su sonrisa y su expresión relajada.

-¿En que estas pensando, Gokú-kun?- 21 se acerco al Saiyajin, el cual le miro aun sonriente.

-Bueno, ya que nosotros…- refriéndose a el mismo y a ella. -Usamos Ki, ¿Qué tal si lanzamos un ataque en contra de la espada para ver cuál es el resultado?- revelaba, sobresaltando a la mujer de mirada azul, así como a Mei que también se acerco no muy convencida.

-¿Seguro? Quiero decir, tus ataques son muy fuertes Son-kun, podrías destruirla- en un intento de persuadirlo la mujer de cabellera castaña y vestido naranja le comento a su esposo, pero este no parecía cambiar de parecer.

-Vamos, no pasara nada jeje- se rasco su nuca con su mano sana, en su clásica forma de excusarse a lo que tanto Mei como Jade no supieron como negarse, todo esto siendo visto por una confundida Xenovia.

 _-"Este hombre es muy raro"-_ pensaba la muchacha de ojos color miel, observando como Gokú no dejaba de reír.

Momentos después: Patio de la casa.

Tanto Mei como Jade observaban como el Son mayor estiraba su brazo sano, sonriente, radiante por saber más sobre esa extraña espada que la chica recién llegada había portado, la cual completamente seria, esperaba un ataque por parte del guerrero de naranja.

-¿Lista, Xenovia-chan?- con tono jovial, el Saiyajin preguntaba a lo que la chica sin perder su expresión seria simplemente asintió y hablo rápidamente.

-Siempre estoy lista- con un aire completamente serio y decidido la cuarta espada de la niebla probaría un poco del poder que ella llamaba "Chakra primigenio", por su parte el Son mayor sonrió aun más, pues podía sentir la verdadera decisión en las palabras de la chica peli azul, algo sin dudas que también le emociono a él, pero tampoco se hacía tantas esperanzas, es decir, no la atacaría a ella, simplemente probarían esa teoría de que la espada que la muchacha portaba podía absorber tanto Chakra como Ki.

Gokú extendió su brazo sano hacia Xenovia, la cual tenía su espada a de forma horizontal, cubriendo por completo su torso y pecho, agarrándola con la mayor firmeza posible para soportar el ataque que en breve recibiría. Por fin en la mano del Son, una pequeña esfera azul y resplandeciente se notaba, para después ser lanzada con lentitud hacia la espada de la peli azul ante la mirada de Jade y Mei, siendo que esta última se miraba un poco preocupada, pero por su parte la científica de mirada zafiro simplemente sonrió al observar el bajo nivel de poder que esa esfera lanzada por el Saiyajin mayor, lo que quería decir que no era tan poderosa.

 **-*¡BOOOOM!*-**

Al fin la esfera de Ki colisiono en contra de la espada de Xenovia, siendo que esta misma se miro arrastrada un poco por la presión del poder, pero tomando fuerzas enterró un poco sus pies en la suave tierra, para después impulsarse y empujar su espada hacia el frente a la par que el ataque de Ki empezaba a ser absorbido por esta, sorprendiendo a Mei y a Jade, mas Gokú no pareció sobre saltarse tanto, claro a simple vista, después de varios instantes de forcejeo entre la esfera de poder y la espada de Xenovia por fin el arma filosa de la chica termino de consumir la energía, haciendo que su hoja resplandeciera con un intenso brillo blanco, que lentamente comenzaba a parpadear y desvanecerse ante la mirada de los adultos.

-¡Vaya si era verdad! ¡La espada si puede absorber el Ki!- completamente sorprendida y mirando la hoja de su espada, Xenovia exclamo, notándose como de inmediato una sonrisa se presento en sus labios, pues por fin había comprobado lo que se le había dicho desde que esa espada fue a dar a sus manos.

-Bueno al parecer si era verdad- Gokú y las dos mujeres castañas se acercaron a la chica, la cual recomponiéndose a su seriedad, les miro en agradecimiento, pues sin dudas eso indicaba que esa espada que portaba y de la cual era guardiana era sin dudas especial.

En eso, un par de voces se escucharon, haciendo que los cuatro voltearan hacia el callejón por el cual se accedía al terreno, encontrándose con Gohan y Naruko, siendo que en cuanto miro a los adultos la Uzumaki se separo del joven Saiyajin, el cual solo atino a reír un poco ante la acción un tanto desesperada de la rubia.

-Gohan-kun, Naruko…- Mei les llamo, observando cómo los chicos terminaban de llegar a donde esta estaba junto con Jade, Gokú y Xenovia la cual de inmediato observo al joven Saiyajin, cosa que este notando la mirada miel de la peli azul voltio a verle fugazmente.

-¿Quién es ella?- sin perder tiempo a nada, Naruko pregunto, observando con especial atención a la chica de cabello azul la cual también le miraba con detalle, de pies a cabeza, notándose como ambas estaban "igualadas" en lo que respectaba a "atributos".

-Ella es Xenovia-chan, es discípula de Mei-chan- Gokú fue el que respondió a la pregunta de Naruko que no corto el contacto visual con la mencionada, la cual tampoco lo había hecho.

-No sabía que hubiera tenido discípulas, Mei-kaasan- con afecto Gohan le dijo aquellas palabras a la castaña ex Kage, cosa que provoco que esta se apenara, más la expresión completamente de sorpresa de Xenovia no tardo nada en aparecer.

-Bueno, yo fui maestra de Xenovia hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ser Mizukage- con aun pena en su voz, Mei respondía a un sonriente semi-Saiyajin que se encamino hacia la chica la cual volvía a verle, rompiendo su contacto visual con Naruko, la cual se había cruzado de brazos.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gohan jeje- extendió su mano en forma de saludo, tomando por sorpresa a la peli azul que se había distraído tanto mirando la cara sonriente del joven que no noto cuando este le ofreció una de sus manos para estrecharla, hasta que parpadeo varias veces reaccionando de inmediato. -Sí, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Xenovia, cuarta espada de la niebla- esas palabras confundieron al joven, mas no pregunto pues supuso que sería información completamente secreta de la niebla, así que, ¿Para qué preguntar algo que no le interesaba? Mejor se quedo callado y simplemente sonrió aun más cuando el saludo con la peli azul termino.

-Saben ya me dio hambre- de repente y rompiendo el momento un poco silencioso que se había generado, Gokú hablaba, mas Jade se quedo con un rostro completamente descolocado, pues había compartido sus dulces con él y para colmo no había pasado ni una hora de ello y ya volvía a tener hambre, más rápidamente sonrió divertida, "Así que así se comportaba el Saiyajin del que estaba enamorada", pensaba para sí sintiéndose contenta al ver como el Son mayor provoco varias risas en los presentes.

-Entren, les preparare algo para comer- Mei hablaba alejándose un poco, para después ver a la chica de mirada azul y bata blanca. -¿Me ayudas, Jade?- le pregunto de forma tranquila así como entendible, pues ella sola no podría preparar tanta comida en poco tiempo.

-Claro, no soy una versada en la cocina pero sin embargo toda mi vida he tenido que aprender a cocinar así que pues creo desempeñarme lo mejor posible jeje, vamos te ayudare con gusto-

-Gracias-

Tras decir aquello, las dos mujeres entraron primero, para después ser seguidas por Gokú, Gohan y las dos chicas que iban un poco más atrás.

* * *

En otra parte de la aldea, Kushina y Mikoto caminaban tranquilamente hacia su casa, la tarde ya se hacía presente en el cielo, dando indicios de que pronto anochecería. La Uchiha se miraba contenta y sonriente, pues le había ido muy bien en su cita médica, siendo que Kushina compartía su dicha, al haber estado presente cuando le dijeron "todo" a su amiga de cabellera azul oscura.

-Me siento más tranquila a hora que sé que mi bebé se está desarrollando bien-

Sonriente y sin dejar de caminar, Mikoto hablaba, siendo escuchada completamente por su amiga pelirroja que iba a su lado derecho por la calle que estaba siendo poco transitada a esas horas de la tarde.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Mikoto. Tú y tú bebé estarán bien, la paz ha vuelto a la aldea, se siente en el ambiente jeje- reía un poco la Uzumaki mayor, a lo que la Uchiha también respondió con una sonrisa sincera y completamente en acuerdo.

-Por cierto, Kushina…- la mujer de mirada oscura llamo a su amiga, la cual simplemente dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de sus labios dándole a entender a su amiga que si le había escuchado. -¿Aun piensas en tener un hijo con Gokú-kun?-

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa un poco a la oji azul oscuro, pues tras todo lo que paso durante las últimas semanas se había "olvidado" por completo de esa "meta". -Bueno yo… - suspiro un poco antes de terminar de responder, elevando la mirada y observando las nubes del ocaso por encima de sus cabezas, recordando su sueño de criar a Naruko junto con Minato, cuyo sueño se miro truncado cuando el zorro de las nueve colas le fue extraído por ese maldito tipo que se autoproclamaba como Madara Uchiha. -Es lo que más deseo- por fin culmino en su habla, haciendo otra vez que Mikoto sonriese levemente por la cantidad de sentimiento que esas últimas palabras tenían.

Toco su hombro derecho en señal de apoyo ante lo que su amiga quería, pues bien conocía ese anhelo por volver a ser madre y mas sabiendo que su mejor amiga lo seria.

-Desde que supe que estabas embarazada, yo también he deseado un hijo con Gokú-kun… Solo que, a pesar de hacer el amor muy regularmente aun no consigo quedar embarazada- le revelo con cierto hilo de tristeza en su voz, pero sin dejar de caminar por las calles de la aldea rumbo al hogar de ambas.

-No te preocupes, Kushina… Kami te recompensara con un bebé o una bebita jeje-

La pelirroja le miro conmovida pues de verdad apreciaba todo el apoyo que Mikoto le daba. -Gracias Mikoto, espero pronto poder compartir la dicha de ser madre por segunda vez-

-Ya lo veras, cuando menos creas, ese tonto te dará un hijo o una hija-

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, ambas mujeres continuaron su marcha, sin percatarse en lo más mínimo que les seguían de cerca, desde la oscuridad de un callejón, un tipo con gabardina negra e intensiones oscuras observaba al par de mujeres que se alejaban cada vez mas de donde él había estado observándolas, vigilándolas como cual depredador cuida a sus presas. -"Solo faltan 8 meses… En ese plazo todo puede pasar"- fueron las palabras que se escucharon salir de lo que parecía una especie de auricular en el oído derecho del shinobi con máscara de animal, observando a las dos mujeres que dieron vuelta en una esquina perdiéndose de su hábil mirada. **-*¡FIU!*-** se desvaneció por completo del lugar en donde había estado, indicando que volvía a buscar a quienes vigilaba o mejor dicho a quien vigilaba.

Cerca de ese lugar, en lo alto de los tejados, aquella misma pelirroja de antes con máscara de conejo, observaba como al parecer su "compañero" saltaba de tejado en tejado, claramente siguiendo a dos de las esposas del Saiyajin y héroe de la aldea, Son Gokú.

-"Necesito verte, Erza… Regresa cuanto antes a la base"- la voz de Danzo sonó fuertemente en el comunicador de la mujer, la cual simplemente lo apago y asintió levemente desapareciendo de igual manera de la vista.

* * *

Después de comer lo que Mei y Jade habían preparado, Naruko procedió a retirarse y dejado solos a Gohan, Gokú, Xenovia, Mei y a Numero 21, los cuales aun estaban conversando con la misma chica de cabellera azulada, la Uzumaki menor no había querido retirarse aun pero recordaba que debía hacer unas cosas en su casa por lo que no muy convencida a la final se fue, pero también estaba contenta pues bien recordaba que precisamente ella había sido por fin el primer beso del joven semi-Saiyajin.

-¿Y en donde te vas a quedar, Xenovia-chan?- con extrema curiosidad, Gokú se atrevió a preguntarle a la chica de mirada miel, la cual observaba por igual tanto al Son mayor como al menor, este ultimo estaba sentado en una silla aparte un poco alejado de su "Mamá Mei", pues esta estaba al lado derecho del Saiyajin mayor, mientras, Jade un poco apartada pero compartía el lado izquierdo del Son.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo suficiente dinero como para quedarme en uno de los pocos hoteles que sobrevivieron al ataque que recién tuvieron…- sin pensarlo, Xenovia les comentaba, notándose como de inmediato Jade agacho la cabeza, en un claro indicio de que se sentía arrepentida aun.

-Tranquila Jade-san… Nosotros ya te perdonamos jeje- Gohan que estaba cercano a la castaña le llamo, haciendo que esta le mirara un poco conmovida por las palabras que el hijo del hombre al que quería le había dedicado.

-Gra-Gracias- con clara pena daba las gracias, pues de verdad que estaba agradecida con el tan buen corazón que no solo Gokú si no el resto habían demostrado con ella.

-Retomando lo de antes, ¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí? Hay muchas habitaciones sin usar- con voz despreocupada, Gokú sugería en modo de pregunta, sorprendiendo a Mei la cual de inmediato le observo incrédula, pues aun no estaba tan convencida de que su ex discípula se quedara en la aldea, mas consideran do lo "importante" que esta chica era en Kiri.

-So-Son-kun, ¿De verdad lo dices enserio?- Mei no se hizo esperar con aquella pregunta con un tono un tanto asombrado y tembloroso, más la expresión sonriente del Saiyajin le dijo de inmediato a la oji verde que su esposo al parecer lo decía completamente enserio.

-¡Claro que lo digo enserio, Mei-chan! Seria genial que Xenovia-chan se quedara en la casa, incluso podría ayudarnos a entrenar junto con Gohan y conmigo justo y como en ocasiones lo hacen Naruko-chan o Sasuke jeje- rascándose la nuca respondía sin vacilar, haciendo que todos los demás le miraran sin saber que decir ante el entusiasmo del Son.

-Gracias por la invitación, Gokú-sama- Xenovia levantándose de su lugar, realizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de gratitud, mas la risa del Son parecía no detenerse por las formalidades de la chica.

-jeje Por favor solo dime Gokú… Aun que, todos los chicos me dicen "Gokú-sensei" Pero bueno, se escucha raro pero no me incomoda tanto como "Gokú-san" o "Gokú-sama" jeje-

-De-De acuerdo, Gokú…- Xenovia rectifico de inmediato, haciendo que el Saiyajin mayor riese aun mas, provocando más risas en los presentes, sin dudas ese Saiyajin alegraba todo con sus palabras.

En eso, la puerta de la casa se escucho abrirse, siendo que de inmediato también se oyeron un par de voces completamente reconocibles para todos, menos claro, para la recién llegada Xenovia.

-¡Ya volvimos!- la dulce voz de Mikoto confirmaba que en efecto, la Uchiha y la Uzumaki habían vuelto de su cita al hospital improvisado que se había montado en la aldea.

Gokú, Mei, Jade, Gohan y una confundida Xenovia se levantaron de sus asientos, para a paso lento llegar a la gran extensión de la sala, justo en frente de la puerta, pues gracias a varios muebles la área en donde habían estado platicando obstruía la vista hacia la puerta de la vivienda, pero esto era solo algo menor y sin importancia alguna.

Una vez que se miraron las dos mujeres recién llegadas, estas de inmediato caminaron hacia su esposo, al cual abrazaron con cuidado para no lastimarlo de su brazo aun enyesado, pero este no parecía dolerse en lo más mínimo, es más, al parecer ya podía moverlo aun que fuese un poco.

-¿Cómo les fue, Mikoto?- Mei con una sonrisa, esperaba la respuesta de su amiga de cabello azul oscuro, la cual había dejado de abrazar a Gokú para ver a la oji verde.

-Bueno, los doctores me han dicho que el bebé no corre ningún riesgo, incluso están sorprendidos por lo bien que se desarrolla-

-Eso es muy bueno, me alegro-

Después de ese intercambio de palabras entre Mei y Mikoto, la Uchiha por fin noto aquella chica de cabello azul que le miraba confundida, justo y como Kushina la cual ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado se encamino hasta quedar justo en frente de la "extraña". -¿Y esta chica…?- la pelirroja Uzumaki preguntaba, siendo que rápidamente Mei procedió a responderle llamando la atención de esta.

-Ella es Xenovia, es una ninja de mi aldea Kushina-

La mencionada de mirada azul se cruzo de brazos, analizando con la mirada a la chica que se mantenía callada y aun que se miraba muy serena por dentro se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Luego de unos segundos analizándola, Kushina volvió a tomar aire para hablar de nuevo. -Hola, me llamo Kushina Uzumaki… O también me puedes llamar… - observo a Gokú brevemente antes de terminar de presentarse. -Son Kushina jiji-

-Mucho gusto, Xenovia-san, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, o como dice mi amiga, Son Mikoto jeje-

La matriarca Uchiha también se presentaba ante la joven, la cual se había sorprendido mucho al ver que ese hombre no solo estaba casado con su ex maestra, si no que al parecer tenía ni más ni menos que tres esposas, era una locura pero todo indicaba que era realmente verdad.

-El gusto es mío…- solo se limito a responder aquello la chica, a la par que se alejo un poco extrañando a Gohan y al resto.

-Gohan-kun, ¿Por qué no la llevas a conocer un poco la aldea?- Kushina se acerco al joven Son el cual no se esperaba aquella sugerencia por parte de la pelirroja.

-No quiero que sientan que me deben atención, de verdad- con un poco de pena quería evitar que Gohan la acompañara, no es como que ese chico la apenara, era solo que no quería que pensaran que al ser "nueva" no podía andar ella sola, pero antes de que dijera algo mas, el hijo de Gokú se le adelanto.

-Claro, con gusto la llevare a conocer un poco la aldea-

Xenovia se sobresalto al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del joven Saiyajin, mas este se acerco a ella sin romper su sonrisa. -Vamos Xenovia-san, será divertido- de forma jovial, Gohan le invitaba haciendo que esta dudara si seguir negándose o rendirse e ir a conocer la aldea en compañía del joven Son, la tarde ya imperaba en la aldea y la noche no tardaría en llegar pero al menos si quedaba tiempo para una "visita" final a los lugares más concurridos de la aldea, claro evitando aquellas zonas destruidas y que estaban en plena construcción.

-Ve Xenovia, con Gohan-san vas a estar bien- Mei tomo uno de los hombros de su discípula, sorprendiéndola aun más.

-Está bien, si usted me da permiso maestra, iré a conocer la aldea un poco- luego de eso, tanto Gohan como Xenovia salieron de la casa, dejando a los adultos solos, mas Jade también se miro un poco apurada al ver el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

-Creo que ya es hora que me regrese al futuro centro de desarrollo de la aldea jeje- la científica reía un poco apenada a la par que se reacomodaba sus lentes.

-Si gustas te puedo llevar con mi teletransportación, Jade-chan…- Gokú se ofreció a llevarla, pero la chica de mirada azul no comprendía como lo iba hacer, ya que según lo que ella sabía la teletransportación solo la podía usar el Saiyajin en donde sentía un Ki o algo por el estilo.

-Pero, no puedes usar la teletransportación si no sientes un Ki conocido-

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, Jade-chan… Basta con que sienta un Ki cerca a de donde quiero ir y asunto acabado…-

Las otras mujeres solo escuchaban hablar a su esposo, mas estas se miraron entre sí, ya que sería una buena oportunidad para que Gokú se ausentara aun que fuera un poco, pues conociéndolo en cuanto llegara pediría de nuevo de comer y que mejor que se distrajera aun que fuera un par de minutos en lo que iba y dejaba a Jade a su destino.

-Jade-san, en lo que Gokú-kun te lleva, nosotras le prepararemos algo delicioso, conociéndolo su apetito no tarda en volver jeje- Kushina bromeaba observando tanto al Son mayor como a la Androide que parpadeo varias veces sin comprender, no hasta que observo como el Saiyajin esbozo una tremenda sonrisa, pues al parecer lo que su esposa pelirroja acababa de decir seria verdad.

-¡¿Enserio Kushina-chan?! ¡¿Me van a volver a dar de comer?!- preguntaba con prisa, a lo que tanto Mikoto como Kushina solo asintieron.

-Bueno, en todo el día no te pudimos consentir así que, tómalo como una bienvenida por regresar de la reunión de Suna- Mikoto fue la que complemento lo que con anterioridad había dicho Kushina, haciendo que el guerrero de ropas naranja sonriese aun más.

Gokú una vez pasada la "emoción" de saber que le prepararían un nuevo banquete, se encamino hasta quedar a un lado de la Androide castaña, la cual le observaba un poco sonrojada por la cercanía del guerrero.

-Vamos, Jade-chan… Siento un Ki cerca de donde estábamos, con suerte aparezcamos cerca del lugar- esperando a que la científica lo tocara, Gokú llevo sus característicos dedos a su frente, concentrándose para que esa presencia que sentía no desapareciera rápidamente de su percepción, por su parte Numero 21 aun dudosa por fin tomo el hombro izquierdo del Saiyajin el cual una vez que el contacto ocurrió con Jade desapareció de la mirada tanto de Mei como de Kushina y Mikoto.

-¿Creen que ocurra algo entre ellos dos?- Mikoto les pregunto a sus amigas, siendo que estas rieron de forma coqueta por lo que al parecer habían planeado.

-A hora que conozco mejor a esa chica me he dado cuenta que realmente a sufrido y que ama por completo a Gokú-kun… Creo que hemos hecho bien en dejar que ellos dos estén juntos, después de todo, ella ha dejado en claro que realmente quiere estar con nuestro Saiyajin-

-Como veo la "territorial" Kushina está un poco mas resignada a compartir a Gokú-kun con "desconocidas"- bromeando Mei le daba pequeños codazos en el hombro derecho a la pelirroja que le miro con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, sobre todo por el comentario de la ex Kage.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas ella a estado enamorada desde que era una niña de Gokú-kun, creo que es justo que se conozcan un poco mejor- fue lo que mejor argumento la Uzumaki, provocando que tanto Mikoto como Mei asintieran en acuerdo.

-Bien, mientras Gokú-kun está con Jade-san, preparemos la comida que le hemos prometido o de lo contrario nos "matara" jajaja- Mikoto riendo y sonriente bromeaba a la par que se encamino a la cocina, junto a sus dos amigas, sin dudas sentían que estaban haciendo algo por Jade, al permitirle estar a solas con Gokú un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Jade abría la puerta de "las instalaciones" aun que solo era un cuarto muy amplio, con un triste baño y la bolsa para dormir en la cual se quedaría de forma temporal, no habían señales del Androide Numero 5, lo que le dijo a la Androide que su asistente había vuelto a salir, muy seguro a conocer un poco más de la aldea. Gokú también se presento, entrando detrás de la Androide que buscando el interruptor del gran cuarto por fin encendió las luces de este, siendo que se sentía un poco ansioso por volver cuanto antes y probar la comida que sus dos primeras esposas le prometieron, pero sabía que dicha comida no estaría de inmediato por lo que pensó que esos minutos los podía "matar" estando conversando con Jade, la cual sentía como su pecho estaba completamente acelerado, ya que rememoraba bastante el beso que le había dado al Son mayor ese mismo día, unas horas atrás.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron por fin dentro del gran cuarto, Gokú se sentó sobre la bolsa para dormir en donde Jade se quedaría, pues está dejando su bata en una pobre y pequeña mesa cercana, camino hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, sintiéndose completamente nerviosa por la presencia del Son mayor que justo como antes observaba todo de forma curiosa, no sabía por qué de ese nerviosismo si antes ya habían estado conversando, ¿Tal vez era por el calor de la noche? No lo sabía, solo que esa sensación no quería desaparecer de su ser.

-Para no estar amueblado o en condiciones, este lugar se siente extrañamente acogedor- comentaba el Saiyajin, mirando el techo para después pasar su mirada a la bata de la científica, sintiéndose un poco curioso por el aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz, pues ese olor, ese olor era el mismo que siempre percibía cuando estaba a solas con alguna de sus mujeres, solo que extrañamente más intenso.

 _[Nota del autor: Recuérdese que Numero 21 o Jade también tiene células Saiyajin en su cuerpo, lo que la hace más susceptible a los "instintos puros" de la raza de Gokú, entre ellos, el supuesto apetito sexual que esta raza tiene. Fin de nota.]_

-Cuando termine de ser remodelado todo este lugar servirá para grandes cosas…- fue la respuesta desde el baño de la Androide la cual aun no salía, por su parte, Gokú se levanto de donde estaba, caminando hacia la bata de la científica y tomándola con su mano sana, enterrando su nariz sobre la tela blanca de aquel aditamento en la vestimenta de 21, cosa que completamente le sorprendió, pues él no era así de impulsivo, pero aun que no lo haya dicho antes, cuando la beso, se sintió abrumado, muchísimo más que cuando besaba a Kushina o a Mikoto así como a Mei, tal vez era por qué Jade también era una, entre comillas, "Saiyajin".

 _-"El aroma de Jade-chan…"-_ el guerrero pensaba, a la par que no dejaba de inundar sus fosas nasales con la fragancia impregnada de 21 en su bata de científica. _-"Huele tan… Bien… Tan dulce"-_ terminaba de pensar, para después dejar la prenda de ropa en donde había estado, retirándose un poco ya que necesitaba controlar un poco esa necesidad tan apremiante que desde hacía unos minutos atrás había comenzado aparecer en el o mejor dicho, desde el mismo instante en el que la castaña le había besado, era como si un efecto afrodisiaco se quisiera apoderar de él, cosa que no comprendía muy bien.

 _-"Debo controlarme… he estado un poco 'distraído' desde que me beso… Solo que lo he intentado disimular"-_ volvía a pensar, escuchando como la puerta del baño por fin se abría, haciendo que el Saiyajin sacudiera su cabeza un poco, en un intento de "borrar" las cosas que su persona estaba pensando, no era nada indebido o inapropiado era solo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza la suavidad de los labios de la Androide, la cual le miro desde la puerta del baño, arqueando un poco una de sus cejas en clara confusión por lo que había notado que el Saiyajin estaba haciendo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Gokú-kun?- le pregunto, al notar como este había sacudido su cabeza un poco.

-S-Si jeje No te preocupes, Jade-chan…- en un intento de verse como siempre reía mientras decía aquellas palabras, mas sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, haciendo que Jade no dejara de verlo, pues le parecía muy curioso ver como Gokú estaba aparentemente sonrojado.

La chica de mirada azul se encontraba muy nerviosa y esos nervios se intensificaron cuando miro como Gokú no dejaba de verle, apenándola por completo. _-"Contrólate, Jade…"-_ se daba ánimos de forma mental, observando como el Saiyajin sin aguantar más termino de acercarse a la chica que no dejaba de expedir ese aroma tan atrayente, ese olor tan peculiar y que le empezaba a gustar, producto de su nerviosismo.

 _[Alerta +18: Inicio de escena lemon, léase bajo su propia responsabilidad.]_

-Jade-chan, no dejo de pensar en el beso que me diste…- le comento de repente, dejándola completamente sorprendida, a la par que su corazón dio un vuelco total, mirando directamente los ojos del Son.

-Yo… Yo me disculpo… No quise besarte pero, yo… Yo…- no sabía que decir, escondiendo completamente su mirada de él hombre que tenía en frente, el cual tomándola de su mentón hizo que de nuevo elevara su mirada y le observara de forma atenta, anhelante, a la par que el latir del corazón de la Androide parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría de forma súbita y sorpresiva.

Los ojos de Jade se abrieron por completo al sentir como su boca era obstruida por un par de labios ajenos, siendo que su brillante cerebro se desconecto de repente, al saborear de nuevo la boca del Saiyajin mayor, pues a hora era este el que la besaba y no ella como había pasado antes, la presión era constante pero dedicada, tal vez por que el Son no quería sobre pasarse con la castaña, que lentamente también se entrego al beso que tímido en un principio, pero que lentamente se tornaba en algo cada vez más, "Travieso" pues el Son en una maniobra aprendida gracias a sus demás mujeres, introdujo su lengua, provocando una "pelea" contra la de Jade, que se sentía abrumada por lo que en esos instantes estaba sintiendo, a la par que su cuerpo se soltaba cada vez más por el firme y a la vez suave contacto que sus bocas estaban sosteniendo.

De forma completamente impropia del Saiyajin, deslizo su mano sana por la espalda de la Androide, sintiendo con toque de detalle cada curvatura de su ropa, enterrando suavemente sus dedos en la blanda y tentadora carne de la castaña, la cual no pudo evitar no soltar un leve gemido por las cosas que el Saiyajin había comenzado hacer, mas no lo detuvo, sintiéndose aun aferrada al cuerpo del Son los besos se intensificaban, apagando entre sus labios el jadeo y sonidos roncos por las caricias que Gokú lentamente le estaba dedicando a su cuerpo, a través de las finas telas que separaban sus hábiles dedos de la blanca, atrayente y grácil piel de la oji azul, que ya a esas alturas estaba completamente entregada al repentino y desconocido placer que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo.

 _-"Los labios de Jade-chan saben tan bien…"-_ eran los pensamientos del Son mayor que no dejaba de explorar y saborear la boca de la Androide Numero 21, hasta que esta dio un leve respingón al sentir como la palma traviesa del Son, se aferro a uno de sus glúteos, acariciándolo débilmente pero a la vez con una firmeza que la hacía temblar.

 _-"Mi corazón late como loco… ¿Esto es besar continuamente al hombre que amas?"-_ aquella pregunta atrevida paso por la mente de Jade, la cual acariciaba con ambas manos el fuerte pecho del Saiyajin, que cuando menos quiso, se escucho el sonido parecido a tela rompiéndose, pasando a también el sonido de tierra desmoronándose, notándose como el yeso del brazo de Gokú estaba de forma total tirado en el suelo, a la par que el brazo antes cautivo quedo libre, pues la sensación tan placentera que estaba sintiendo lo estaba segando por completo. A hora con sus dos brazos libres la aferro con mayor fuerza que antes, aun le dolía un poco el brazo y antebrazo, pero no cedería tan fácil al dolor, pues el deseo que se había encendido en él lo incitaban a más, mucho más.

Con lentitud, ambos comenzaron acariciar sus cuerpos, sin medir mas los actos del otro, apretándose con la mayor fuerza posible en contra del torso del otro, pues la llama de la atracción había sido encendida, sin miedo a decir que no se apagaría tan fácilmente.

Tomándola de la cintura, intensificaba el intercambio de sensaciones que estaban sintiendo, pues Gokú había apretado el cuerpo de Jade de tal forma que a hora podía apretarla con la mayor fuerza con la que contaba sin miedo a lastimarla, mientras, ella con sus manos detrás de su cuello empezó a revolver los cabellos ya de por si alocados de su amado, siendo que cuando menos quisieron ya se encontraron recargados en la mesa en donde la bata de Jade yacía, pero por un manotazo desesperado de la científica dicha bata salió volando y cayendo al suelo, mientras que con sus piernas un poco abiertas, apreso la espalda baja del Saiyajin, sin dejar de verse y besarse de forma cada vez mas apasionada, pero a la vez tímida y un poco temerosa, sobre todo por la chica ya que era la primera vez que estaba experimentando todo ese erotismo.

Después de estarse besando por un corto periodo de tiempo, separaron sus bocas, observándose en una especie de trance ya que no se decían nada, no hasta que Gokú quiso hablar. -Jad…- no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería hablar, pues la chica le cayó de forma total con varios dedos de su mano derecha, moviendo su cabeza en un "No" Dándole a entender al Saiyajin que ella estaba de acuerdo en continuar con lo que fuera a pasar, para esto, se separaron, aun sonrojados y anhelantes de más atención, pues ambos estaban en una "Etapa" Muy decisiva y no estaban dispuestos a ceder a sus deseos más íntimos, a esas instancias a Gokú le importaba poco la comida que le esperaba en casa, quería hacer a Jade suya, ese instinto que residía en él y que ni si quiera entendía se lo exigía, además, ella también lo deseaba completamente. Encaminándose a la puerta del gran cuarto, la Androide Numero 21 puso el seguro, para asegurarse de que Numero 5 no los interrumpiera en caso de volver, por no decir que le había mandado una "leve" señal para que no se acercara por un buen rato, esa noche conocería lo que era estar con un hombre y que mejor si ese hombre era al que amaba.

-Gokú-kun…- le llamo, volviendo a fundirse en otro beso, a la par que con suavidad retiraba las ropas del Saiyajin, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios pero también por la imperante desesperación que lentamente se apoderaba de ella de pies a cabeza, una vez que los músculos quedaron al descubierto sonrió un poco, contemplando con toque de detalle cada hendidura, cada facción y cada contorno muscular del guerrero que esa noche la haría suya, tenía miedo, no lo podía negar pero ese deseo por su cuerpo era mayor, tan desesperado, tan necesitado que sin importarle nada buscaría saciarlo como fuera.

Jade lentamente también fue retirando su ropa, ante la mirada del Son mayor un cuerpo realmente exquisito y tentador se presento, haciendo que su situación en cierta parte de su anatomía se agravara, pues a hora la deseaba con mayor euforia e entusiasmo que antes, no es que fuera pervertido o algo por el estilo, es más, era extremadamente inocente, pero cuando sus instintos más puros salían a flote era otro, se convertía en un Saiyajin desesperado por poseer el cuerpo de aquella fémina que lo había provocado, y la Androide no era la excepción, maldición ese aroma que despedía era una afrodisiaco, una especie de invitación para que poseyera su cuerpo, entre besos y caricias.

Sobre aquella bolsa para dormir continuaban besándose, a hora completamente desnudos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro en plenitud, sintiendo como esa flama de pasión y lujuria se desbordaba con mayor intensidad con cada instante que pasaba, siendo que Gokú con las yemas de sus dedos exploraba hábilmente cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña de ojos azules, la cual jadeando y sudando ya por el calor que hacia esa noche, su cuerpo estaba completamente desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella, pero como podía se intentaba contener, pues quería disfrutar un poco más de ese desconocido y tan cautivador "juego previo".

Con sus ojos cerrados, sentía como Gokú recorría cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, erizándola en el acto, a la par que se quedaba quieta, intentando grabar en su mente cada nuevo toque que el Saiyajin le daba, no fue hasta que abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro del Son en frente de ella, capturando sus labios de nuevo por varios instantes, separándose de nueva cuenta con un solo y triste hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus alientos mezclándose completamente dejaban en claro que realmente estaba disfrutando de ese momento tan intimo y privado que estaban compartiendo y que ampliando hasta que su deseo fuera saciado por los besos y caricias del otro. Fue cuando ansioso, el Saiyajin recorrió el vientre de la Androide, haciendo que esta de forma instintiva y casi inconsciente se llevara sus manos a su zona intima, pues la vergüenza aun estaba latente en ella, mas Gokú sonrió un poco al ver lo que estaba haciendo, juntando sus piernas le imposibilitaba al guerrero ver su cavidad, pues el nerviosismo la había vuelto a atacar con fuerza.

-Es… Es vergonzoso, Gokú-kun…- le dijo con timidez y voz temblorosa, lo que provoco que el Saiyajin mayor solo continuara con su sonrisa, para después hablar.

-Jade-chan… Mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente y creo que es por ti y tu belleza- fue la respuesta que los oídos de la chica de mirada azul escucharon, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas, por su parte el Son, tomo las manos de la Androide, cosa que la sorprendió pues sentía como lentamente su intimidad quedaba al descubierto ante la mirada apasionada de Gokú, el cual fue acercando su boca a ese manjar que ya hacía en frente de él, desesperado por probar esa parte femenina que no se miraba mas aliviada que su propio sexo.

-¡Aaaarrg!- Jade no pudo evitar no soltar un gemido al sentir por fin la lengua invasora de Gokú en su húmeda cavidad, haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda en un intento de soportar el gran placer que comenzaba a sentir fruto del masaje que el Saiyajin le estaba brindando sin descanso, lamiendo y enterrando sus manos en la suave piel de sus piernas, Gokú impedía que Jade las cerrara, pues se sentía tan abrumada que quería hacerlo, estaba tan entregada a la desesperación que no podía controlar sus propios movimientos, su mente se desconectaba por instantes, a la par que arañaba la bolsa para dormir en la cual estaban, ya que el placer era casi insoportable para una chica que nunca había experimentado lo que era hacer el amor, pues a pesar de todo, Gokú sería el primer hombre en su cuerpo.

-Go… ¡Gokú!- pronuncio el nombre del guerrero al sentir como este de forma traviesa acariciaba su clítoris a la par que no dejaba de lamer su intima entrada, saboreando cada parte, cada centímetro, cada porción de piel descubierta, tan deseoso de tenerla y sentirla en plenitud, ya que las expresiones de Jade no hacían otra cosa que encender aun mas su pasión y lujuria escondida y que solo salía al descubierto cuando se sentía realmente atraído por alguna mujer, en este caso, la Androide que lo intento matar pero que también en el pasado fue la niña a la cual protegió y salvo.

Se estremeció con mayor fuerza, cuando sintió como todo su interior era "atacado" con mayor fuerza por la boca y lengua del Saiyajin, el cual no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente de esa empresa que había comenzado con unos simples besos. -¡Aaaaaaaarrrggg!- gimió sin pudor, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y convulsionarse por completo, desde sus piernas hasta su torso, sintiéndose completamente superada por todas las sensaciones que de repente le invadieron, pues había sido víctima de su primer orgasmo, Gokú se alejo de ella, observando cómo su pecho hacia un movimiento rítmico al sentir como el aire le faltaba por la intensidad con la cual su cuerpo había reaccionado, mirándolo un poco llorosa extendió sus manos hacia el Son que atendiendo a lo que la Androide le "decía" se fundieron de nuevo en un suave y apasionado beso, cargado de sentimientos a tope, principalmente de Jade, que ya recuperada de lo anterior, recorría la espalda desnuda y fuerte del Son. -Te… Te amo… Te amo tanto, Gokú-kun… Desde que… Desde que me salvaste, siempre te he amado… Siempre lo he hecho…- entre besos pronunciaba aquellas palabras la chica de larga cabellera castaña, siendo que su húmeda intimidad no dejaba de palpitar y sentirse deseosa de sentir el sexo masculino de quien estaba besando su cuello y que acariciaba sin detenerse su par de pechos, que aun que no muy grandes tampoco eran pequeños, permitiéndole al guerrero un buen tacto, embonando a la perfección en sus manos, apretándolos con suavidad entre los gemidos y jadeos de la Androide, que también podía sentir como la parte intima del Saiyajin mayor se frotaba en contra de su estomago y vientre bajo, desesperado por también sentirla.

Se miraron levemente a los ojos, después de otra intensa sesión de besos y caricias, explorando sus cuerpos desnudos de forma mutua y completamente entregada, mas las expresiones de anhelo de Jade, le decían al Saiyajin que ella estaba igual o más necesitada que el por calmar ese fuego de su interior, aun portaba sus anteojos en sus bellos ojos azules, lo que sin dudas le daba un toque intelectual y erótico a la vez. -Jade-chan…- jadeante pronuncio su nombre, siendo que esta simplemente asintió en acuerdo, un acuerdo que había sido "firmado" con cada beso y cada caricia que tanto él como ella se habían dado durante esos minutos que parecían eternos.

Con cuidado, el Saiyajin se comenzó a introducir por fin dentro de la Androide la cual abrió un poco su boca, pues un dolor punzante le había atacado de improviso, producto de su castidad que al parecer por fin se había mirado rota y tomada por un hombre, de inmediato Gokú se detuvo al ver la expresión de malestar que la oji azul había puesto, denotando preocupación por la chica. -Jade-chan, ¿Te lastime?- se apresuro a preguntarle, pero esta simplemente se limito a responder con un "No, nunca me lastimarías" lo que hizo que el Son volviera a moverse hasta llegar al "limite" dentro de la chica, la cual al principio había aguantado el dolor que le supuso perder su virginidad.

El vaivén en las caderas del Saiyajin no se hizo esperar, pero obviamente al principio de una forma muy pausada y suave, haciendo que la Androide lentamente se acostumbrara a su tamaño, el cual no era ni tan pequeño ni tan grande como para llegarla a lastimar, lentamente las punzadas de dolor en aquella zona de su cuerpo iban desapareciendo, también sintiendo con una mayor claridad como Gokú se movía en sus adentros, los gemidos se comenzaban a escapar de sus labios, al acostumbrarse mejor a la sensación que le estaba brindando cada nueva arremetida del Son en contra de su intimidad, hasta que llego un momento en el que completamente acostumbrada lo tomo del cuello y le planto un nuevo beso cargado de lujuria, pues su acostumbramiento por fin le estaba rindiendo frutos, ya que el dolor había pasado a placer, con sus manos apresaba la espalda de Gokú, el cual intensifico aun mas sus envestidas en contra de la cavidad de Jade, la cual como podía acallaba sus jadeos y gemidos gracias a los besos que le daba a su amante.

 _-"Gokú-kun está dentro de mi… Mi cuerpo le pertenece"-_ se repetía de forma incesante la Androide, siendo que el sonido de choque entre el sexo de ella y el de él, se intensificaba cada vez mas entre cada nuevo beso y cada nueva caricia que se daban encima de la bolsa para dormir que sinceramente les parecía poco espacio, pero aun así no podían frenar sus deseos que por fin se estaban desbordando por completo durante esa noche.

-¡Oooooh!- se escucho salir de la garganta de la chica, a la par que Gokú la tomo de su cintura y la levanto de su lugar, cambiando de posición quedando a hora el acostado y ella cabalgándolo de forma absoluta, la pasión y las llamas que su sangre en ese momento tenían la habían hecho que se le olvidara todo y que solo se centrara en disfrutar del hombre que la estaba amando sin compasión y sin pudor alguno, acariciaba sus pechos con delicadeza pero también con firmeza, haciéndola gimotear con mayor sonoridad, amenazando con que alguien los escuchara, pero lo bueno por así decirlo era que el lugar en donde estaba tenían paredes gruesas lo que ciertamente garantizaba su "aislamiento sonoro", por no decir que el edificio estaba próximo al bosque norte de la aldea. -Jade-chan tu interior es muy suave…- con dificultad y completamente entregado, Gokú la apresaba de sus pechos, mientras Jade también sumida en el nuevo placer que experimentaba no dejaba de caer sobre la intimidad del Saiyajin, pues estaba claro que de verdad había empezado a realmente disfrutar de las relaciones intimas que estaba teniendo con el Son.

-¡Go-Gokú-kun! ¡Gokú-kun! ¡Gokú-kuuuuun!- no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, intensificando sus movimientos de cadera, haciendo que el Son delirara por la ola de placer de la cual estaba siendo sujeto de una forma tan abrumadora como aterradora ya que esa chica lo estaba, no doblegando pero si, lo estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas como bien lo hacían Mei, Kushina o Mikoto.

Besaba su pecho mientras continuaba la cabalgata, sintiendo como cada vez mas él llegaba más adentro en su intimidad, haciéndola actuar como nunca pensó que lo haría, escuchando como el Saiyajin intentaba no gemir por el placer que a él también le invadía en esos instantes tan intensos.

Gokú sin aguantar más, erguió un poco su cuerpo, al menos lo suficiente para quedar frente al rostro de Jade que sin pensarlo en lo más mínimo le arrebato sus labios en un largo y profundo nuevo beso, a la par que sus gemidos se intensificaban por las cada vez mayores envestidas con las cuales el Son mayor la castigaba. -¡Mmmmggg! ¡Mmmgggg!- se escuchaba con una gran claridad, siendo que después de eso, el la tomo de sus glúteos, una mano en cada lado, haciéndola temblar al poder vivir las acciones un tanto salvajes de su hombre, pues el mismo se había encargado de dictar el nuevo ritmo levantándose por completo y dejando a merced a Jade para continuar con su "castigo" mientras su boca tratada por los besos cargados de deseo de la oji azul. El ritmo con el cual Jade se miraba atacada eran tan intenso que sus mirada se nublo un poco, pero no se quedaría atrás, pues enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del guerrero lo hizo liberar un fuerte y grave gruñido de placer, dejándole en claro a la científica que eso sin dudas le había gustado al salvaje Saiyajin con el cual estaba teniendo tan intenso momento intimo.

-No… No te detengas… Gokú-kun… No dejes de moverte- mirándole a los ojos le pedía de forma suplicante la Androide, a lo que él Son también compartiendo su mirada con su nueva mujer, no estaba dispuesto a parar tan fácilmente el placer tan grande y abrumador que estaban compartiendo los dos.

-Jade-chan… Creo que voy a…- de repente Gokú decía, haciendo que Jade se diera cuenta de lo que el Saiyajin estaba a punto de hacer, ya que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo sin explotar ya sea dentro o fuera de ella, aun que su corazón latía como loco y eso mismo le dictaba que quería sentirlo adentro en plenitud, sin importarle si quedaba embarazada, pues justo y como Kushina o Mikoto, la Androide en un futuro lo que más desearía seria tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba, es decir, Gokú.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero sentirte, Gokú-kun! ¡Mmggg!- se aferro con mayor fuerza a la espalda del Saiyajin, el cual sin detener sus envestidas, capturo con su boca el pecho izquierdo de la chica, la cual estaba en esos momentos completamente extasiada y perdida en el placer y pasión que estaban desatando ambos. -Mi pecho… Se siente… ¡Se siente tan bien!- entre mas gemidos llenos de deseo la Androide apretó aun más la intimidad del Saiyajin, que también intensifico aun mas sus arremetidas, dejando completamente a merced del placer a Jade, la cual lo tomaba de su cabello, despeinándolo por completo al sentirse tan excitada. -¡Gokú-kuuuuun!-

Sin aguantar más. -¡Jade-chaaaan!- Gokú por fin exploto dentro de la intimidad de Jade, la cual se abrazo fuertemente al torso de Gokú cuando sintió como su interior era llenado por la calidez del Saiyajin, varios espasmos la atacaron, anunciando que también ella había alcanzado un nuevo orgasmo producto de la intensa liberación que él Son mayor había tenido.

 _-"Perdóname Jade-chan, no pude contenerme, pero es que tu olor, ese olor tan atrayente que tienes es demasiado para mi"-_ fue el pensamiento del Saiyajin, sintiendo como aun estaba bombeando su semilla dentro de la científica que no dejaba de jadear y gemir por el ataque de placer.

 _-"Puedo sentir como me convulsiono por el placer, hacer el amor se sintió tan bien… ¡Te amo, Gokú-kun!"-_ completamente aferrada al Saiyajin, Jade pensaba, pues había sido víctima también de un nuevo orgasmo cuando el Son se libero en sus adentros.

Gokú y Jade quedaron encima de la pequeña bolsa para dormir de la científica, completamente llenos de sudor y un par de sonrisas que anunciaban y dejaban en claro el acto intimo que recién acababa de pasar, se miraron fijamente, tanto el a ella, como ella a él, sonrieron para después darse un tenue beso más suave pero igualmente intenso emocionalmente hablando. -Eso ha sido muy bueno, Jade-chan…- con su respiración igualmente regulada, el Saiyajin le comentaba a la científica que volvió a sonreír en acuerdo, pues su primera vez había sido con su amado y de una forma un tanto romántica pero intensa a la vez.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno, al principio quería hacer un lemon mas explicito con Numero 21, pero al final me decante por este estilo ya que considere que esta sería su primera vez así que pues, si en el futuro hay otra escena con ella y Gokú, a hora si la haré como originalmente quería hacerla, ojala lo comprendan y espero les haya gustado. Fin de nota.]_

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

Horas después:

Jade estaba abrazada al pecho del guerrero. Habían usado sus mismas ropas para expandir un poco el lugar en donde habían estado haciendo el amor, Gokú dormía placido en la oscuridad del lugar, mientras, Jade aun se mantenía despierta, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de su amado, la cual sonreía llena de satisfacción y alegría. _-"Gracias por permitirme estar con Gokú-kun… "-_ pensaba a la par que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente al mencionado que se movió un poco al sentir el suave tacto de los labios de la mujer en su persona. _-"A partir de a hora seré tu mujer, Gokú-kun. A partir de a hora, seré Son Jade, esposa de Son Gokú_ "- fue el ultimo pensamiento de la chica, para después cerrar sus ojos y con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro intentar conciliar el sueño completamente abrazada al Saiyajin después de una noche llena de muestras de afecto por parte de los dos.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Silence Glaive - SMC /watch?v=C9307H4Wlf4 &t=277s]_

Subsuelo de Konoha: Base de Raíz.

-¿Me mando llamar, Danzo-sama?- Una mujer de pelo rubio claro y una máscara de zorro en su rostro estaba postrada frente a el mencionado así como Erza la cual como siempre estaba detrás de su jefe.

-Me alegra saber que aun estas dispuesta a cooperar con Raíz, Shion…- hablo de forma pausada, haciendo que la mujer anterior elevara la mirada para verle.

-Mi lealtad con Raíz siempre estará presente, mi señor-

-Me alegra escuchar eso… "Mi niña"- saco un pergamino de sus ropas entregándoselo a la mujer que lo tomo con rapidez. -La Hokage duda, aprovecharemos eso a nuestro favor…- le decía sonriendo. -Son Gokú y esa maldita chatarra pagaran lo que le han hecho a Konoha y ustedes…- miro a Erza para después regresar su mirada a la otra mujer. -Me ayudaran para apoderarme de ese engendro una vez que nazca-

-¿Cuál es mi misión?- pregunto a secas, haciendo sonreír aun más al anciano, pues esa mujer era directa y fingía tan bien.

-Según mis espías, Tsunade te esta contemplando para vigilar a esa mujer, a ese pedazo de metal llamado Jade… Quiero que aceptes el trabajo en caso de que te lo ofrezca, aprovecharemos las dudas de Tsunade y mostrare lo débil que es…-

-¿Otra cosa, Danzo-sama?-

-Tu paga…- libero una pequeña risa maliciosa que fue claramente escuchada en el recinto en donde estaban. -Se cuanto odias a ese chico, Son Gohan… Te dejare matarlo con tus propias manos, al fin de cuentas ya sabes cuál es su punto débil, aprovecha tu sello de camuflaje y tu basta inteligencia estratégica-

Una sonrisa se presento de bajo de la máscara de la mujer rubia, denotando el completo acuerdo con su "paga".

 _-"Te vengare, hermano. Ese maldito extraterrestre conocerá el verdadero poder del elemento hielo, tenlo por seguro"-_ pensó escuchando como Danzo volvía a hablar.

-Una vez que el momento llegue, Raíz se levantara y reclamara lo que es suyo, por el bien de Konoha los Son deben morir ya que mientras ellos sigan vivos mis sueños jamás se volverán realidad: Juntar a las naciones ninja para que haya paz, eso es lo más importante- con arrogancia terminaba de hablar, observando como la ninja llamada Shion se levantaba de su lugar, para después darse media vuelta y proceder a retirarse.

-Erza, conociéndote espero no dudes…- hablo de repente, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un gesto de sorpresa por detrás de su máscara de conejo. -Por que si lo haces… Yo misma te matare-

-No te preocupes, Shion. Erza conoce su lugar y realizara su trabajo, no por nada es la líder de mi escolta personal-

-Esperemos sea así Danzo-sama…- se giro de nuevo para ver al anciano y a su "compañera" para hacer una reverencia fugaz y respetuosa. -Siempre es un placer verle, no se preocupe, haré todo lo que me diga y cuando llegue la hora de reclamar mi paga, lo haré con absoluto gusto- se giro por última vez, caminando lentamente y alejándose de forma definitiva escondiéndose entre las sombras.

 _-"Debo obedecer aun que no quiera… La misión es la prioridad"-_ la mujer de pelo escarlata pensaba, observando cómo su líder también se daba la vuelta y le observo por unos instantes.

-Es hora…- le dijo con voz serena, para después comenzar a caminar también para irse de ese lugar. -Debemos ir a ver a la "Elite" para prepararlos- término de hablar, prosiguiendo su andanza.

-Como ordene, Danzo-dono- Erza también siguió al viejo líder de Raíz, que a pesar de todo caminaba sonriendo, sintiendo que ya tenía a esa "arma" entre sus manos.

 _-"Pronto Sarutobi… Pronto ni esos desgraciados podrán detener mi ascenso"-_ con ese pensamiento del anciano con vendas, terminaron de perderse entre la penumbra del lugar, pues Danzo había intensificado sus movimientos para cuando el momento llegara.

 _[Fin de OST anterior]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Al parecer todo vuelve a su aparente armonía…- [Con su clásica sonrisa senil Gamamaru hablaba, siendo mirado por Jiraiya, Shima y Fukasaku.] -Aun que me gustaría ver a ese Saiyajin-

-¿Te lastime, Jade-chan?- [Gokú miraba con un poco de preocupación a la científica después de ver pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre la bolsa de dormir.] -No… Lo que pasa es que yo, nunca… Nunca había estado con… Con un…-

-Vamos no te pongas triste, es un honor que te unas al "Club" jeje- [Kushina bromeaba un poco con Jade, después de que esta descubierta que las demás esposas del Son le había "cedido" al Saiyajin a propósito, mientras, Mikoto estaba calentando la comida para el Son comelón.] -Es bueno que esten felices y todo pero, ayúdenme con la comida-

-¿Qué planea hacer, Orochimaru-sama? ¿Realmente planea ayudar a Danzo?- [Kabuto interrogaba a Orochimaru que a pesar de aun estar lastimado por lo menos ya podía hablar y moverse aun que fuese un poco fuera de la cama en la cual había estado durante semanas.] -Así es, comienza la mejora de ese maldito veneno, lo que sea que ese viejo asqueroso trama nos puede beneficiar en caso de resultar…-

-Está bien, Tsunade-sama, acepto la misión de vigilar a esa mujer- [Con claras expresiones fingidas, la misma mujer rubia que había estado con Danzo aceptaba el trabajo que Tsunade le había ofrecido, a sabiendas de que si Gokú se enteraba tal vez se molestaría con ella, por no confiar.] _-"Espero no equivocarme o de lo contrario, Gokú nunca me perdonara el no haber confiado en el y en su palabra"-_

-Jade-sensei… ¿Usted y Gokú-sensei están enamorados?- [Una curiosa y apenada Karin le preguntaba a la Androide, pues durante los días posteriores se habían conocido y para su suerte también habían comenzado a llevarse tan bien como si fueran maestra y alumna.] -¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Karin? ¿Es por Gohan, verdad- -Este… Bueno… Yo… Etto...-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Regresión" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Gokú-kun aun no vuelve y tenemos que ir a la mansión Hyuga- [Kushina de brazos cruzados esperaba al Saiyajin mayor que se había ido a entrar con los chicos desde la mañana.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	64. Capitulo 63: Regresión

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola amigo y gracias otra vez por comentar de nuevo a hora bien, esa es la idea, meter a Xenovia en el harem de Gohan jejeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias compañero, cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Sure mate, thanks for commenting and following the story. See you soon._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Right, let's see how they unfold in what remains of history hehe. Best regards and thanks for everything._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you for your interest in the story, as well as for the support given. Take care of your partner_

 _ **-blake015-**_ _How nice that you liked the chapter, I hope it continues being that way. See you later and thanks for reading and commenting._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto como siempre compañero y también como siempre es bueno saber que te a gustado el capitulo anterior, con respecto a lo que me preguntas, ¿Shion es la misma de la película? Es la misma físicamente hablando, pero con diferente actitud e historia, ¿Shion será hermana de Haku? Tal vez, no sabría decirte se lo es o si quiera tiene algo que ver con el jaja ¿Qué paso con Zabuza? Deambula por el mundo como comúnmente lo hacía pero a hora solo y sin Haku pues este murió. Gracias por tu comentario, nos estamos leyendo, hasta otra._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Muy cierto compañero, Jade y Goku tuvieron su "revancha", solo que sin golpes jajajaja y al parecer la que perdió a hora fue Jade :P a hora bien, ese Danzo comienza a moverse aun más que antes, preparando todo para cuando sea la hora de "reclamar" a Goten, a tipo tan enfermo esperemos que ver que hará Goku con él. Gracias por seguir apoyando y leyendo amigo, nos vemos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Bueno amigo, aplique la ley que dice "las más serias y reservadas son las más 'loquillas'" jajaja en cuanto a la venganza de Erza en contra de Gohan, no te confundas amigo, la que quiere vengarse es Shion no Erza, es solo para aclara claro y que no exista confusión, y si sería interesante ver a una Tsunade pidiéndole perdón a Goku jajajaja. Nos leemos después, gracias por todo._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Buenas amigo, bueno anoto eso de la arma y Akeno, pero si voy a introducir a personajes OC solo puedo hacerlo con dos, discúlpame que no quiera meter a Raynare, es que ya es algo muy, como decirlo sin ofenderte, "crazy funny" Y como antes lo dije no quiero convertir mi fic en algo en donde todo tiene que llevar una situación graciosa forzada o Yanderismo (No si se ya lo dije antes, pero, me cae mal el yanderismo irracional), con gusto intentare meter a Ryuto y Akeno, solo que déjame yo introducirlos a mi manera, por favor, claro siempre y cuando te parezca bien eso sí, sin perder las características que me dijiste. Espero lo comprendas y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, de verdad esto me apoya y mucho. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Eduardo Gonzalez1-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario compañero, no sabes cuánto me ayuda aun que me menor medida que sus visitas pero sin dudas también me ayuda y bastante. Cuídate y espero seguir leyéndote._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Hola amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo, en cuanto a tu comentario, bueno sin dudas si intentaran algo en contra de Gohan, veamos cómo se desarrolla todo, en cuanto a Danzo, para nada a subestimado a los Son, es por eso mismo que está preparando todo, absolutamente todo para acorralarlos y poderlos cazar sin que usen su máximo poder. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, no estaría mal hacer eso, un Kami-sama para el planeta Shinobi, me lo pensare jeje, gracias por tu consejo y sugerencia. Hasta luego._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Cierto amigo, ese Goku no tiene "llemadera" se come a una y después a otra jajajaja y también muy cierto, Danzo intensifica sus movimientos, en cuanto a Tsunade ni si quiera sabe que Danzo se estaba aprovechando de ella por lo que… Bueno, es mejor que lo leas tu jeje. Te agradezco el apoyo y el que sigas leyendo, nos vemos amigo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Bueno amigo, como antes lo dije, 21 o Jade, será la que mas ponga a Goku en contra de la pared por su condición de "Saiyajin artificial" además, de que ambos tienen el mismo poder jeje así que no te sorprenda si en un futuro la Androide termina por voltearle el domino al Saiyajin, claro en la alcoba xD. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar amigo, se aprecia mucho. Saludos._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Amigo, recuerda que este es solo un crossover entre DBZ y Naruto, no puedo meter a personajes de otras series o en este caso cartoons o historietas sin consultar con quienes me leen, así mismo el planteamiento que me haces no está mal pero aun así me abstengo de incluirlo por la carencia de coherencia, perdóname si te molestan mis palabras, pero como antes lo he dicho siempre las sugerencias y consejos serán bien recibidos, pero habrán ocasiones en que no pueda desarrollar lo que ustedes me dicen sobre todo por problemas de "cohesión" entre elementos narrativos, perdóname pero Teen Titans no me llama la atención. Cuídate y espero lo comprendas, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Bueno conforme se hacer la saga de la Raíz de todo mal sabrás por que quieren matarlo jeje a hora bien no se a que te refieres con las cajas de DC, básicamente me base en las cajas de música de Tapion. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de seguir leyendo y de en vez en cuando comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Bueno compañero, como le acabo de comentar a Srblack28 me base en las cajas de música de Tapion, por lo que no estoy muy seguro de donde sale eso de las cajas de DC, no soy mucho de leer esas historietas y comics la verdad jeje y qué bueno que te gusto el lemon entre Goku y 21, espero estés esperando el de Tsunade jajajaja. Hasta otra y gracias._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Eres un loquillo, ¿Como que Jade le dio las na**** a Goku? Bueno, la verdad es que si tienes razón jajajaja Pervertido xD gracias por tu comentario amigo, muy chistoso por lo que dices, es verdad esperemos que no le pase nada a Goten o a Gohan, así mismo también esperemos ver como se desenvuelve todo sobre Erza y su ayuda a la hora de capturar al hijo de Goku y por ultimo también veamos cómo le va con Hiashi y la propuesta que este le tiene. Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos después._

 _ **-Ssjredgoku161293-**_ _Gracias por comentar amigo, se bienvenido a esta historia si es la primera vez que la lees jeje de corazón gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, en cuanto a tus deseos de Goku vs Danzo veamos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos y esperemos que le haga pagar. De nuevo gracias y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Willian vitor (All comments)-**_ _Hi, it's a pleasure to read you, I want to welcome you to this story, I hope you are like that, I'll say that interest, as for your question, it's still early to answer you about a saga of Majin Boo, especially because at a chronological level We are still several years away from that. Again, thank you, friend goodbye. See you._

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco-**_ _Tienes razón amigo, ese día 21 dejo de ser casta xD pero aun así sigue siendo pura, al menos en cuanto a perjuicios como bien dices tú por lo que justo como Goku seguirá pudiendo subirse a la nube voladora, claro en caso de que esta estuviera en el mundo ninja, en cuanto a Danzo, bueno el viejo no sabe en lo que se mente aun que crees que es así, veamos que pasa y cuales será las acciones que Goku tomara. Erza, bueno ella no tendrá ese elemento como barrera de sangre, tendrá otro pero no el elemento acero, en cuanto a las demás parejas canon de la historia, bueno es un poco temprano para decirte si se mantendrán o no, eso creo que el mismo tiempo lo dirá jeje. Gracias por comentar de nuevo compañero, aun que no estás obligado o algo por el estilo pero se agradece el que lo hagas. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Neopercival-** Buenas compañero, es bueno leer de nuevo tus impresiones sobre el capitulo anterior, ¿Shion hermana de Haku? Lo dudo, aun que por que piensan que es Haku, quien sabe jeje ¿Aquí no sera la sacerdotisa clarividente de la película? Pues no jeje, sera una ninja de élite y ambu de Raíz en cubierto, en cuanto a tu __petición de pelea entre Gohan y Xenovia, por que no, después de la saga de Raíz tal ves se de el enfrentamiento, en cuanto a Naruko y su declaración a Gohan, recuerda que Ino ya le había dicho que le_ _quería, pero en cuanto al beso, si es la primera jajaja. Gracias por seguir molestándote en leer y comentar, de verdad que no se como darles las gracias a todos quienes me leen, eso obviamente te incluye a ti compañero, de nuevo y de corazón gracias. Cuídate mucho compañero._

 _ **-solojos-** Gracias por tus palabras y es bueno saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto, de verdad que si. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gamamaru tiene una profecía para Gokú-_

 _-Kushina, Mei y Mikoto acordaron dejar que Jade pasara la noche con Gokú-_

 _-Kakashi y Shion antes fueron compañeros en ambu-_

 _-Tsunade decide vigilar a Jade a pesar de confiar en Gokú-_

 _-Orochimaru continúa obsesionado con el Sharingan y el Ki-_

 _-Karin tiene miedo de que Gohan no acepte lo que ella siente por él-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 63: Regresión.**

Monte Myoboku: Al día siguiente.

Jiraiya ya recuperado del ataque que había recibido de Jade durante la pelea contra los Androides estaba en frente del gran sapo sabio, el cual como era común en el anfibio también estaba acompañado de Shima y Fukasaku, el ninja pervertido les había contado todo lo que sabía sobre esa mujer que a pesar de haberlo herido y todo había constatado que era buena persona, pues a los pocos días de estar activo, esta misma le había pedido disculpas por lo que le hizo, los sapos al escuchar las palabras del Sannin se sentían mas aliviados pues sin dudas esa Androide seria un aditamento muy bueno para mantener la paz en el mundo ninja.

-Sin dudas es bueno saber que esa mujer tan poderosa a cedido en sus intenciones y todo gracias a ese misterioso guerrero del cual no nos habías hablado antes Jiraiya, es verdad que desde hacía un tiempo una gran distorsión de poder me perturbaba aun que no sabía de dónde venía- el gran sabio de los sapos hablaba débilmente, siendo escuchado con atención por el otro par de anfibios y el peliblanco.

-Perdone si no le había avisado antes sobre Son Gokú… pero, es que no había encontrado la ocasión- fue la excusa del ninja de Konoha, sin despegar su mirada del piso.

-Bueno, bueno… Gracias a Kami todo vuelve a la aparente armonía, aun que…- el gran sapo Gamamaru volvió a tomar aire, tan lento como habitualmente lo hacía, siendo observado por el matrimonio de sapos menores que estaba a cada lado de su gran silla. -Me gustaría ver a ese Saiyajin…-

Jiraiya a hora si elevo su mirada, observando con sorpresa al sapo anciano que yacía en frente de él. -¿Verlo? ¿Pa-Para qué?- sin comprender muy bien la razón por la cual el gran "líder" del monte Myoboku estaba aparentemente invocando a Gokú, se atrevió a preguntar, siendo que en esta ocasión el que se aclaro la garganta para responder fue Fukasaku.

-Veras, Jiraiya-chan… El gran sapo sabio ha visto a ese Saiyajin, Son Gokú en uno de sus sueños más recientes…- eso sorprendió aun mas al ninja pervertido, por no decir que en su rostro se planto una expresión completamente acorde a dicha sorpresa. -Al parecer el gran sapo sabio tiene una profecía para ese hombre, pues todo apunta a que esa mujer robot no será la única amenaza que aceche este mundo y como vemos ese hombre y su hijo serán los únicos capaces de defender esta tierra- culminaba de hablar el sapo de color verde, haciendo que Jiraiya comprendiera mejor por que Gamamaru quería ver a Gokú.

-Bien, ya veo por qué lo quiere ver… En cuanto regrese a la aldea lo traeré-

-Espero pronto ver a ese hombre…- hablaba de nuevo Gamamaru de forma senil y cansada, pues de verdad había soñado algo que sin dudas le interesaría al Saiyajin mayor.

* * *

Konoha: Primeras horas de la mañana.

-¡Aaauug!- Gokú dio aquel cansado y tendido bostezo, entre abriendo un poco sus ojos oscuros, sintiendo como algo estaba fuertemente aferrado a su torso y recargado en su pecho, de inmediato levanto un poco su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia esa zona de su cuerpo, encontrándose con la característica cabellera castaña de la Androide Numero 21 que para nada se despegaba del Son, este sonrió de una forma completamente feliz, pues a hora recordaba lo que había pasado durante la noche del día anterior, por su parte la oji azul no parecía presentar indicios de despertar, pues a pesar de tener energía infinita y un gran Ki si había quedado un poco rendida por lo que vivió durante la noche junto con el Saiyajin el cual con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la larga cabellera de 21, que por efecto de las caricias empezaba a también despertar hasta que haciendo leves movimientos alerto a Gokú de que la mujer comenzaba a regresar del mundo de los sueños.

-Buenos días, Jade-chan…- le hablo de forma tierna, provocando que esta recargando su mentón sobre los fuertes pectorales del Son le mirara, esbozando una tierna sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Buenos días, Gokú-kun…- sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso, acomodándose a su lado para quedar a una misma altura, al menos en cuanto a sus rostros, siendo abrazada de nueva cuenta por el Son mayor que miraba el techo del lugar, la tenue luz que entraba por una ventana les decía a ambos que ya era de día, pues ni cuenta se habían dado de cuando se quedaron dormidos, o mejor dicho Gokú fue el que se quedo dormido poco después de terminar su encuentro amoroso con la Androide siendo que esta intento aguantar un poco más, pero al final también se miro superada por el sueño y la satisfacción.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntaba el Saiyajin, haciendo que Jade riese un poco.

-Claro que si tonto… Como no iba a dormir bien, si estaba siendo protegida por mi Gokú-kun, bueno también de Kushina-san, Mikoto-san y Mei-san jeje- jugando un poco pronunciaba aquello la científica castaña, para después ver como Gokú con lentitud se levanto de su lado, siendo que esta se había quedado sobre el pequeño espacio de la bolsa para dormir, cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo con su bata de científico.

La cola del Saiyajin ondeaba libre detrás de él, siendo que aun estaba desnudo dejándole ver a Jade completamente el cuerpo que recientemente había "probado" provocando que se mordiera su labio inferior al recordar todo lo que hicieron durante la noche. _-"No es momento para pensar en esas cosas, Jade. Confórmate con el momento intimo que viviste con Gokú-kun, aun que siendo sincera fue increíble"-_ se decía así misma dentro de sus pensamientos a la par que se ponía sus anteojos los cuales habían estado a un lado de ella un poco alejados sobre el piso del lugar, Gokú por su parte se puso su ropa interior, para después girarse y ver a Jade aun semi acostada sobre el lugar en donde habían tenido intimidad, notando en la bolsa para dormir manchas, que al parecer eran sangre, cosa que le alarmo al pensar que había lastimado a la Androide, poco probable pero realmente se preocupo.

-¿Esa sangre…?- aquellas palabras del Son, hicieron que Jade mirara hacia el mismo lugar al cual apuntaba el Saiyajin con una de sus manos, pues ni cuenta se había dado de que su brazo antes enyesado ya parecía estar bien en su totalidad. -¿Es tuya, Jade-chan? ¿A caso te lastime cuando nosotros…?- de inmediato se agacho, quedando de rodillas y con sus manos sobre la bolsa de dormir observando directamente a la Androide que parpadeo varias veces hasta comprender por qué Gokú se estaba comportando así.

-jeje…- comenzó a reír, cosa que sin dudas aumento la duda y confusión del Son. -No te preocupes Gokú-kun, es normal…- le decía en un intento de calmarlo, el cual la observaba de forma directa y sin pestañear.

-¿Normal? Pero, ni Kushina-chan, ni Mikoto-chan ni mucho menos Mei-chan sangraron cuando estuve con ellas, eso quiere decir que fui más cuidadoso con ellas, perdóname si te lastime Jade-chan- se disculpaba por algo que aparentemente hizo, mas la dulce científica acaricio la mejilla izquierda del Saiyajin para posteriormente darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Ya te dije que es normal, Gokú-kun… Lo que pasa es que, yo nunca… Había… Había estado con un hombre… Por lo que es completamente natural que haya sangrado después de entregarte mí… Mi cuerpo- sonrojada, le explico al Saiyajin, que al parecer a hora comprendía más o menos lo que pasaba, ya que a hora que recordaba algo parecido le paso cuando recién se caso con Milk, solo que esta nunca le explico la razón de por qué las sabanas de su cama tenían manchas de sangre, además, el no era muy atento a esas cosas, al menos antes pues a hora si tenía un poco más de atención ante esos detalles de la intimidad de una pareja o en su caso de sus parejas.

-Entonces, ¿Segura que no te dañe o algo?- el Son mayor insistía, cosa que sin dudas hizo ver a la bella científica y nueva mujer del Saiyajin que realmente este se preocupaba por ella, sonrió enternecida plantándole otro beso pero a hora en su mejilla derecha.

-Estoy segura, Gokú-kun. No te preocupes mas, ¿Si?-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, ya no me preocupare jeje-

No muy convencido, Gokú se levanto, tomando varias partes de su dogi para vestirse, así mismo Jade también procedió a cambiarse. -Como veo hasta tu brazo se recupero jeje Gokú-kun- Jade bromeaba al darse cuenta que el azabache ni cuenta se había dado de que su brazo derecho parecía ya estar bien.

-¿Eh?- voltio a ver a la chica con anteojos la cual apuntaba con uno de sus dedos hacia su brazo, cosa que provoco que este se lo mirara sobresaltándose por completo. -¡Es verdad…! Mi brazo ya está bien… ¡Sin dudas es una excelente noticia jajaja!- comenzó a reír moviendo su brazo aparentemente ya recuperado, pues no perdió tiempo para hacerlo entrar en calor.

 _-"Gokú-kun es muy distraído, al menos en cosas normales jiji"-_ fue el pensamiento de la castaña, la cual sabía exactamente a qué se refería con aquel pensamiento.

Después de estar ambos listos, un gruñido puntual del estomago del Son, le decía que era hora de comer hasta explotar, cosa que sin dudas hizo reír aun mas a Jade que abrazándose a este desaparecieron del lugar, no antes de que la Androide recogiera todo el desastre que hicieron ambos adultos durante su encuentro amoroso.

Casa de los Son:

Frente a Mikoto y Kushina, Numero 21 junto a Gokú aparecían gracias a la teletransportación del Saiyajin de raza pura, siendo que tanto la pelirroja como la peli azul oscuro no se esperaban que ese par aparecieran de repente.

-Perdón por haber tardado en volver jeje- con una mano en su nuca, Gokú hacia su clásica forma de disculparse o excusarse, mas las sonrisas de sus dos esposas le dijeron de inmediato que todo parecía estar bien.

-No te preocupes, Gokú-kun… En unos minutos la comida estará lista- Kushina con una sonrisa le decía al Saiyajin, haciendo que este se saboreara por completo.

-Bueno, voy al baño…- a paso lento, Gokú se encerró en el baño, dejando a Jade sola con las otras dos mujeres del Son, siendo que Mikoto estaba preparando la comida para el Saiyajin, por su parte Mei había salido junto con Xenovia así como el mismo Gohan había salido a una misión con el equipo 7 después de que este le mostrara a la discípula de la ex Kage un poco de la aldea durante las últimas horas del día anterior.

-Como veo si aprovechaste bien la oportunidad jiji- Kushina le hizo aquel comentario picaresco a una avergonzada Androide que a hora sabia quien le había "echado" la mano para estar a solas con Gokú.

-Gra-Gra-Gracias, Kushina-san, Mikoto-san- les agradeció de verdad, pero aun así el rubor que se había presentado en sus mejillas no se miro mermado en lo absoluto.

-No tienes por qué agradecernos, después de todo se puede decir que tu también ya eres una de las esposas de Gokú-kun, junto con nosotras- la pelirroja sonriendo se sentó sobre el sofá de la casa, siendo que Numero 21 también se sentó a conversar un poco con Kushina, en lo que Mikoto terminaba de preparar todo, ya solo estaban calentando los alimentos por lo que no era necesario que todas estuvieran en la cocina de la casa.

-¿Por qué permitieron que Gokú-kun y yo… Bueno, pasáramos la noche juntos?- con vergüenza y timidez, Jade le pregunto a Kushina a lo que está sin dejarla de ver, decidió responderle con completa sinceridad.

-Bueno, después de que nos contaste un poco de tu pasado y de ver que realmente estas arrepentida por lo que paso, creímos que no sería justo privarte del hombre al que amas… Sabes, Gokú-kun cambia a todos y como veo tú no eres la excepción, el no solo es músculos o fuerza, el también es un gran corazón dispuesto a no dejar a nadie atrás- de una forma completamente animada a la vez que seria, Kushina observaba a la Androide la cual no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla en una nueva señal de agradecimiento por lo mucho que estaban permitiendo que ella entrara a sus vidas.

-A hora veo por qué Gokú-kun las quiere tanto, de verdad gracias- aquel gesto por parte de la castaña científica, hizo sonreír de nuevo a Kushina, la cual dejo que Jade se separara cuando se sintiera lista y cómoda para hacerlo, notando como una expresión un tanto decaída se presento en el rostro y mirada de la Androide, al no creer todavía lo buenas personas que estaban siendo con ella.

-jeje Vamos no te pongas triste, es un gusto que te unas al "Club" jeje- Kushina haciendo uso de su buen humor bromeo un poco, cosa que sin dudas hizo que el ánimo de Jade no decayera otra vez.

-Me alegra ver y escuchar que están felices y todo, pero, por favor ayúdenme con la comida- se escucho de repente a Mikoto, haciendo que ambas mujeres se separaran aun mas y se miraran de forma divertida asintiendo.

-Perdón Mikoto, ya vamos- y sin perder tiempo Kushina en compañía de Jade fueron ayudar a la Uchiha a alistar todo lo que el Saiyajin comelón se llevaría a la boca, entre risas y conversaciones sobre la "repentina" sanación del brazo de Gokú, saltaron a los temas "De solo para mujeres" Contando sus experiencias a una sonrojada jade que ya se podía decir, "Estaba lista" para conversar sobre esos temas, pero la pena y timidez que le daban en esos "Asuntos" Nadie se las podría quitar.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre el sonido:

Orochimaru por fin había logrado dejar esa funesta cama llena de tubos viales que le suministraban nutrientes y medicamentos, pues su estado había sido tan deplorable que estuvo varias semanas siendo atendido completamente por sus subordinados y Kabuto, el cual estaba junto a la puerta, claro en la habitación del retorcido Sannin de las serpientes. -Kabuto…- le llamo este, haciendo que el ninja con anteojos se acercara a su cama. -¿Qué averiguo el espía? ¿Es verdad lo que se cuenta que paso en Konoha?- con dificultad y mirando el techo, el ninja perverso preguntaba a su mano derecha que se acomodaba los lentes antes de proceder hablar.

-Así es, Orochimaru-sama, al parecer alguien muy fuerte ataco la aldea y casi la destruye, solo que Son Gokú y su hijo pudieron detener a ese alguien, de acuerdo a lo que nos han dicho nuestros espías, fue una mujer muy hermosa pero poderosa la responsable de todo, en compañía de varios tipos igualmente poderosos-

-¿Tipos capaz de hacerle frente a los Son…? Eso quiere decir que también usaban Ki…- su asquerosa lengua se miro salir de su boca, relamiendo cada parte de esta ante la mirada del ninja peliblanco. -Diles a nuestros espías que intenten averiguar mas sobre esa mujer y esos tipos que la acompañaban…- con dificultad terminaba de hablar, haciendo que Kabuto simplemente asintiera ante la nueva orden de su líder.

-Además…- volvió hablar, sin moverse en lo más mínimo de la postura en la cual estaba, pues aun todo su cuerpo estaba siendo retenido por vendajes en exceso ya que físicamente hablando aun estaba lejos de recuperarse completamente de todos los huesos rotos y pulverizados con los que el Saiyajin mayor lo había dejado. -¿Averiguaste por qué ese maldito anciano asqueroso de Danzo quiere que mejoremos ese veneno que nos trajo?- volvió a preguntar a Kabuto que se había quedado callado por unos breves instantes.

-No Orochimaru-sama, no he podido averiguar por qué Danzo quiere que mejoremos el supuesto veneno del cero colas- fue sincero, escuchando con claridad como el Sannin con ojos de serpiente liberaba un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

-¡Maldición…!- grito de repente, sobresaltando al peliblanco que dio varios pasos hacia atrás por la repentina sorpresa. -¡Maldito Son Gokú…! ¡Por su culpa no podemos averiguar nada! Un día… Un día su cuerpo será mío, pero primero debo apoderarme del Sharingan de Sasuke… Ya que con ese Sharingan podre encontrar la clave para poder apropiarme del cuerpo más fuerte de este mundo- terminaba de hablar, intentando mover su cuerpo aun postrado por completo sobre una cama ante la mirada de Kabuto que solamente se había quedado en silencio escuchando las locuras que su "maestro" decía, ya que al parecer la obsesión por Gokú aun no se le había terminado, siendo que si el Son lo volvía a encontrar a hora si lo más seguro era que terminaría lo que el mismo había empezado.

-¿Qué pretende hacer, Orochimaru-sama? ¿Ayudara a Danzo con lo que nos pidió?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar Kabuto, a lo que recibió otro suspiro frustrado del Sannin pálido.

-Sin dudas la sangre de ese maldito chico nos podría ayudar, podríamos intentar replicar el "Gen Saiyajin" y así no solo poder usar el Ki, si no al parecer acceder a transformaciones que multiplican el poder…- eso ultimo lo decía al recordar la transformación de Gokú, con aquel largo pelo rubio y sin cejas. -Kabuto, comienza la mejora de ese maldito veneno, lo que sea que trame ese estúpido viejo nos puede beneficiar en caso de que resulte…-

-¡Co-Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama!-

Sin perder más tiempo, Kabuto salió de la habitación del adolorido y aun débil Orochimaru, pensando en la forma en la cual haría que Sasuke quisiera buscarlo, pues desde la llegada de los Son, la sed de venganza del joven Uchiha realmente se había visto mermada, no en su totalidad pero si en su mayoría, cosa que sin dudas le dificultaría las ansias de obtener el poder ocular de los Uchiha, solo que este no sabía sobre el embarazo de Mikoto, si no su obsesión seria aun mayor. _-"Pronto Sasuke… Pronto vendrás a mi por tu deseo de venganza…Y cuando pase eso, me apoderare de tu cuerpo para usarlo en pos de poder hacerme con la energía primigenia: El Ki"-_ pensaba la serpiente, reflejándose en sus ojos pálidos y rasgados la figura del Uchiha menor y de Itachi.

* * *

Horas después, Konoha: Oficina temporal Hokage.

-¡Ya ve como si pudimos realizar la misión que nos pidió, Oba-chan! ¡De verás!- una contenta y retante Naruko observaba a Tsunade, que suspiraba llena de fastidio por los alardeos de la también rubia de mirada azul, siendo que sus compañeros de equipo solo se limitaban a mirarla y en el caso de Gohan sonreía un poco por los ánimos nunca decaídos de su, ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? Ciertamente era confusa la definición tomando en cuenta el beso que se habían dado durante la tarde del día anterior.

-Naruko, ya… Compórtate- Kakashi el cual también estaba un poco fastidiado por su alumna le hablaba, pero era en vano, la Uzumaki menor continuaba con sus alardeos.

-Kakashi tú y tu equipo ya se pueden retirar…- intentando no molestarse, Tsunade les decía a lo que el peli plata simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

-Bien muchachos, creo que ya es hora de irnos- con su clásico libro en su mano derecha se giro encaminándose hacia la puerta siendo seguido por sus discípulos a paso lento y tranquilo.

Cuando el equipo 7 iba saliendo, Kakashi sin fijarse casi choca con una chica de cabellera rubia clara y mirada lavanda, con facciones similares a las de Hinata, solo que del tamaño del ninja enmascarado el cual de inmediato la reconoció. -¿Shion?- le hablo, cerrando su libro para ver mejor a la chica con la cual casi choca, ante la mirada atenta de los Genin que estaban confundidos al ver como su sensei al parecer conocía a esa mujer.

-Kakashi Hatake… Nunca creí volver a verte- le dijo de repente, haciendo que el peli plata sonriera un poco a través de su máscara, notándose solo la mueca que daba a entender aquello mismo a la par que se rascaba su nuca sintiéndose un poco apenado al recordar "Viejas" Batallitas del pasado.

-Miren, Kakashi-sensei conoce a esa chica…- Sakura les susurro a Naruko y a Gohan que asintieron en acuerdo.

-Es verdad, me pregunto, ¿Quién será?- la rubia le siguió el juego a la peli rosa, las cuales justo como el chico semi-Saiyajin no perdían detalle de lo que su sensei y esa mujer habían comenzado a conversar en medio del pasillo de salida, mientras, Sasuke solo estaba quieto con sus manos en sus bolsillos, muy común de él la verdad.

-¿Qué hace una de las elite de los ambu aquí?- le pregunto el ninja con el Sharingan a la mujer de piel clara, la cual solo río un poco por como Kakashi le había llamado.

-Discúlpame Kakashi pero recuerda que yo ya hace mucho que estoy retirada de ambu, justo como tú- fue la respuesta un poco burlesca que aquella mujer llamada Shion le había dado al ninja enmascarado que solo se limitaba a observarle de forma serena ante la aun también mirada de los Genin.

-Si es verdad, casi cinco años retirada de ambu- con aun un poco de vergüenza, Kakashi recordaba que en efecto, esa mujer tenía mucho tiempo desde que dejo ambu, pues había "dejado" todo para disponerse a buscar a alguien en el mundo, solo que jamás encontró a ese alguien.

-Espero que sigas igual de perspicaz que antes o ¿Tu capitana sigue siendo más fuerte?- se apunto así misma con el dedo, dejando en claro que se refería así misma, pues aun que no haya dicho en antaño y cuando Kakashi sirvió en Raíz, Shion fue su capitana por un corto periodo de tiempo junto con otro ninja que misteriosamente usaba el elemento madera.

-Bueno jeje Ya no soy ese chico de antes…-

Se limito a responder el ninja con mascara, siendo observado con detalle por la mujer de cabellera rubia clara, pero antes de que volvieran a hablar, Tsunade salió de su oficina al reconocer la voz de la mujer, asomándose por la puerta atrayendo la atención. -Shion, me alegro que hayas decidido venir…- con tono tranquilo la rubia Hokage hablaba, siendo que la mencionada simplemente asintió haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Fue un gusto verte Kakashi, pero como veras Tsunade-sama me requiere-

-Sí, claro disculpen jeje- con un poco de vergüenza el ninja se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar a la mujer que a leguas se notaba también era una ninja, pero curiosamente al pasar a un lado de Gohan, un escalofrió macabro lo ataco de repente, sintiendo como si un frio infernal hubiera en el lugar cosa que para nada era verdad ya que estaban en plena época cálida.

-¿Te sientes bien, Gohan-kun?- Sakura al ver como el chico tenia escalofríos le pregunto, a lo que este le miro un poco apenado.

-Si... Solo que…- miro a Shion la cual también le regreso la mirada, notándose como un desprecio corrompido y enfermo se manifestaba de repente en la mirada lavanda de la mujer hasta que la puerta se termino de cerrar y los ojos de ambos dejaron de observarse, cosa que lleno de duda al joven azabache. _-"¿Qué fue esa sensación tan extraña?"-_ se pregunto para sí mismo dentro de su mente, mas Naruko que lo mecía de sus hombros lo hizo de nuevo regresar a la realidad.

-Gohan-kun, te ves raro, ¿De verdad estas bien?-

-S-si, no se preocupen- volvía a responder pero a hora un poco apresurado, pues esa sensación tan incómoda y de desasosiego no lo quería dejar.

Kakashi también miro ese extraño comportamiento en Gohan, pero pensó que tal vez era algo pasajero a lo que tomando aire volvió a llamar a sus chicos. -En fin, vámonos- decía de forma tranquila retomando su marcha siendo que los chicos también lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina de la líder de la aldea, Tsunade se volvía a sentar en frente de su escritorio, observando directamente a la mujer de largo cabello de color crema con tonalidades rubias.

-Creo que te preguntaras por que te hice llamar a pesar de saber que has estado retirada por casi cinco años, ¿No Shion?- le pregunto, acomodándose en su silla.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si me tomo un poco por sorpresa que usted me haya mandado llamar, ¿A caso quiere que realice alguna misión?-

La mujer de mirada café suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de la otra mujer, la cual estaba vestida como comúnmente lo estaban los ninjas de Konoha, solo que en su caso esta no portaba la banda de regulación por su condición de civil aun que realmente no lo era.

-Iré directamente al grano Shion… Recientemente esa mujer, la misma que casi destruye la aldea, con nuestro permiso a iniciado una especie de "centro de desarrollo" como ella misma lo llama, será de vital importancia mantenernos informados de sus movimientos ya que a pesar de confiar en Gokú no podemos arriesgarnos, necesito a alguien cerca de esa mujer y que mejor que tú, una experta en el manejo del elemento hielo… Sé que tu poder no podría oponerse al de ella pero, en caso de descontrolarse siempre puedes usar tú técnica especial para congelarla, claro solo en caso extremo- Tsunade se volvió a levantar de su lugar, pensando muy bien sus palabras, Jade había demostrado que realmente se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho sus Androides y ella misma pero y a pesar de también contar con la palabra de Gokú no podía ignorar lo que esta había hecho, por lo que decidió "ponerle" a una vigilante, para que la tuviera informada de todo lo que la Androide hacia en ese llamado centro de desarrollo que estaba comenzando a preparar.

-¿Quiere que le informe todo lo que hace, Tsunade-sama?-

-Mira, puedes presentarte ante ella como una nueva asistente, ya tiene a un robot al que llama Numero 5, pero deduzco que otro par de manos no le vendrían mal así que pues… le puedes decir que yo personalmente te he ordenado apoyarla mientras el acercamiento a ella te sirve para vigilarla mejor, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas la misión?-

Shion lo medito por unos instantes, siempre y cuando esa llamada Jade no sospechara de ella podría realizar su misión justo y como se la solicitaban, así que pues, ¿Por qué no? -De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama, aceptare la misión-

La oji marrón sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Shion, esto solo seria temporal, al menos hasta que confiara completamente en esa mujer, lo único que le fastidiaba era que Gokú parecía estar muy feliz cuando estaba con ella, lo mismo que cuando también estaba con Kushina, Mikoto o Mei algo que sin saber le molestaba bastante, aun que intentaba no pensar en ello y en ese maldito sueño en donde había besado al Son, pero haciendo esas cosas a un lado, la Hokage se acerco a su ninja, ofreciéndole un pequeño apretón de manos para después alejarse de nuevo hacia su escritorio. -Bien, eso era todo Shion, ya puedes retirarte…-

Shion dio otra reverencia en señal de despedida, para después decir sus palabras finales antes de retirarse de forma definitiva. -Le aseguro que la mantendré lo mejor informada posible… Adiós, Tsunade-sama- se giro, dándole la espalda a la otra rubia, siendo que esta observaba como la puerta en frente de ella se cerraba de forma completa al por fin haber salido de la habitación Shion.

 _-"Espero no equivocarme, por que si no… Gokú nunca me perdonara"-_ sus manos temblaron un poco al pensar en aquello, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba si ese idiota la perdonaba? Debía olvidar eso mismo y centrarse en lo importante y necesario.

Subsuelo de Konoha: Base de raíz.

Danzo estaba sentado en una gran silla en una habitación oscura, solo una tenue luz iluminaba el centro en donde él estaba apostado, a cada lado de él un miembro de raíz vigilaba sin descanso a su líder y máximo dirigente, podía sentirlo, la hora para obtener el "poder supremo" se acercaría cada vez más a hora que todo parecía estar en calma, con esa criatura que fue concebida entre Gokú y Mikoto podría en un futuro imponer su falsa ideología de la unión por la fuerza, a hora si tendría las herramientas necesarias para someter aquellos que no se quisieran unir a la aldea escondida entre las hojas. _-"Una vez que me haga con ese niño, Konoha tomara el lugar que le corresponde_ "- pensaba el líder de Raíz mirando hacia la oscuridad tétrica y acechante de su base principal, con su único ojo visible reflexionaba todo lo que había pasado desde que ese plan había surgido en su cabeza al escuchar los planes de Hiruzen de casar a Gokú con algunas kunoichis de la aldea. -Siempre has sido blando, Hiruzen…- hablaba para sí mismo, como si estuviera en frente del tercero diciendo aquellas palabras. -Pero a hora que el destino nos brinda la oportunidad de obtener el poder definitivo debemos actuar con rapidez y tomar lo que a la aldea le pertenece… El poder de los Son es nuestro, ni si quiera es de ellos, ese poder es de nosotros y de nadie más y debe ser usado para el beneficio de Konoha- decía y decía en un intento de ensayo sobre lo que le diría al tercero una vez que su "plan" se completara.

-Son Gokú es débil igual que tú, Sarutobi, no pudo derrotar a esa mujer que casi destruye la aldea y para colmo la perdono, justo como tú Sarutobi y la estúpida de Tsunade… Pero a hora, un Uchiha lleva su sangre, debemos reclamarlo y tomarlo…- levantándose de su asiento el anciano con vendas comenzó a caminar entre la penumbra del lugar sin dejar de hablar solo. -Para usarlo a nuestro favor, para la gloria de la aldea, solo así uniremos este mundo y la paz por fin será alcanzada- termino de hablar saliendo de aquella habitación en la que estaba, recorriendo el largo pasillo de siempre, siendo seguido a hora por solo aquella pelirroja que casi siempre le acompañaba en silencio, esperando alguna especie de orden por parte de su líder, más este saco de entre sus ropas lo que parecía un comunicador, oprimiendo un pequeño botón de este y hablando por el micrófono del aparato. -¿Ya te dijo Tsunade para que te quería?- de repente pregunta ante la mirada de aquella pelirroja que no era otra que aquella ninja llamada Erza.

-"Si Danzo-sama, quiere que vigile a esa mujer llamada Jade, justo como usted me dijo"- fue la respuesta débil pero clara de aquella ninja de cabello rubio y que por medio de un nombre se le identificaba como Shion.

-Bien, al parecer esa tonta discípula de Hiruzen también nos ayudara sin darse cuenta- volvía a comentar, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

-"¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Quiere que realice lo que me había pedido?"- le pregunto la mujer por medio del comunicador a lo que este se quedo callado por unos instantes.

-No hagas nada por el momento, solo vigílala y mide sus movimientos, pero cuando llegue ese bebé sin dudas nos ayudara bastante el que tú vayas a estar cerca de esa cosa a la que llaman mujer… Estate atenta a nuevas órdenes, Shion…- dejo de presionar el botón para comunicarse, girándose hacia donde Erza le miraba de pie y en completo silencio. -Creo que… Debemos prepararnos, ¿No, Erza?- le preguntaba, a lo que la chica de cabellera escarlata solo atino hacer una reverencia agachándose frente al anciano que sonrió al ver lo que aquello le estaba diciendo. _-"Pronto… Pronto el poder absoluto será nuestro… Pronto, el poder de Son Gokú será mío, solo mío_ "- pensaba completamente perdido en su demencia, sin darse cuenta que ese sería su más fatal y mortal error en su vida, pues con un Saiyajin nunca se debía jugar y menos atentar en contra de su familia.

* * *

Semanas después: Centro de desarrollo de Konoha.

Jade y el Androide Numero 5 terminaban por fin de construir el primer "proyecto" que la científica y nueva mujer de Son Gokú emplearía en la aldea, estaba feliz, pues no solo ella y su asistente estaban, tanto Kushina como Mikoto y Mei también, siendo que Gohan se lo había llevado su padre para entrenar junto con Lee, Naruko, Sasuke y esa nueva chica, Xenovia… Así que bueno, se podía decir que en esa ocasión solo mujeres compartirían lo que la oji azul acababa de construir. -¿Y para qué sirve esta máquina, Jade?- con extrema curiosidad, Kushina observaba por varias partes la maquina que en las últimas semanas la Androide castaña había estado construyendo, siendo que esta tenia forma de cilindro y con una extraña cama que salía y volvía a entrar dentro de la "cámara principal". Jade sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de su nueva amiga, siendo que acomodándose sus lentes procedió a responderle.

-Bueno, Kushina-san, esta máquina tiene como principal objetivo escanear el cuerpo en busca de "anomalías…"-

-¿Anomalías?- a hora la que pregunto fue Mikoto, acariciando su ya visible barriga de casi tres meses, se le miraba muy "llena" de color, pues sus mejillas estaban rosadas y brillantes, un claro indicio de que el embarazo iba por buen camino sin dudas.

-Ya saben, enfermedades, mal formaciones internas, tumores, etc…- sin ocultar su orgullo la gran científica les explicaba con un dedo al viento, expidiendo alegría completa al ver que por fin su vida parecía ser normal, ya que en esas pocas semanas mucho había pasado, se había casado con Gokú, para sorpresa de las demás ya que lo hizo a escondidas convenciendo al Saiyajin que después de casarse tendría mucha comida para el por no decir que intimidad algo a lo que él Son le había agarrado el gusto y más cuando la bella Androide comenzó a volverse "Experta" A la hora de dejarlo sin energías, pues a diferencia de las demás mujeres del Son, era la única que podía aguantar tanto como el mismo aguantaba lo que terminaba con un Gokú realmente rendido y sobre todo por su apetito que para nada era fácil de saciar, en pocas palabras, la Androide también tenía su lado poco común, pero solo lo mostraba y reservaba para sus encuentros íntimos con el Son, además de esas cosas privadas, una ninja asistente por parte de Tsunade se había unido a la "plantilla" del centro de desarrollo que lentamente empezaba a ser reconocida por todos los ninjas, en fin las cosas iban esplendidas para la a hora más grande familia Son y pronto un nuevo integrante se uniría, un pequeño al que tanto Gokú como Mikoto habían decidido llamar, "Goten" Bueno, a grandes rasgos fue una decisión casi enteramente de Mikoto ya que el Saiyajin no era muy bueno para los nombres que digamos, pero que no quedara duda de que el Gokú de antes ya casi no existía, al menos en lo que respectaba a irresponsabilidad, seguía siendo como siempre pero a hora velaba mas por sus mujeres y su hijo Gohan así como por Sasuke y Naruko y los demás chicos de la aldea.

-Me alegro por ti, Jade… Bueno, creo que debo irme, ya que tengo que esperar a ese tonto de Gokú-kun para ir a la mansión Hyuga… Hiashi-sama lo cito y el muy baka se fue a entrenar desde temprano y es hora que no regresa- con un claro aire cansado, la pelirroja Uzumaki les comentaba al resto, cosa que todas entendieron aun que no pasaba nada si se les explicaba de nuevo, sobre todo a Jade la cual no conocía mucho de por qué el padre de Hinata había mandado llamar al líder del clan más poderoso de la aldea.

-Yo también me voy… Tsunade tiene una nueva misión para mí por lo que no estaré en la aldea durante unos días, espero no se aprovechen en lo que no estoy jejeje- Mei bromeaba haciendo reír a las demás mujeres, al Androide Numero 5 y Karin que también estaba presente, pues la otra Uzumaki también le había "tomado" cierto interés a todo lo científico que Jade hacia convirtiéndose en otra asistente para la Androide la cual agradecía todo lo que ella y esa otra mujer llamada Shion habían hecho.

-Bueno, en ese caso también me retiro, sin dudas estoy impresionada por tu maquina, Jade. Felicidades- Mikoto le dio un abrazo el cual la oji azul correspondió de forma completa y delicada, una vez que se separaron, Mei, Kushina y Mikoto se fueron siendo acompañadas por el asistente robótico de Jade dejando a esta sola junto con Karin.

-Jade-sensei…-

Le llamo la pelirroja a la otra mujer con anteojos que estaba ordenando varias cajas y piezas de metal en una mesa cercana. -Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Karin-san?- sin verle le pregunto, siendo que la chica de ojos rojizos no se atrevía a preguntarle algo a Jade con respecto a cómo "enamoro" a Gokú.

-Me preguntaba, como… ¿Cómo es que usted y Gokú-sensei se enamoraron?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo que Numero 21 se girara para verle con una expresión llena de sorpresa por parte de esta, hasta que sin previo aviso soltó una breve risa que confundió a la chica de largo cabello rojo.

-jejejeje Karin-san, que ocurrente-

-A… ¿A caso usted y Gokú-sensei no están enamorados?- volvió a interrogar, avergonzándose aun mas al sentir la mirada de la mayor sobre ella, esta suspiro sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro para después encaminarse y quedar en cuclillas a la misma altura de Karin, para después posar su mano derecha sobre su cabello y moverlo lentamente.

-Bueno, no sé si Gokú-kun me quiera… Pero, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón… Desde que me salvo cuando era una niña me enamore de su recuerdo y después del hombre…-

-¿Usted lo ha amado desde que era una niña?-

-Así es, el me protegió y salvo hace mucho tiempo… Y desde que lo mire, me llamo la atención, soñaba con volver a ver ese niño con una gran sonrisa y cola de mono que me había rescatado…- cerro sus ojos, suspirando y recordando cómo se quedaba noches enteras mirando las estrellas, imaginándose encima de aquella nube tan curiosa en la cual se había subido cuando conoció al Saiyajin. -Me negué, me negué ayudar a mi padre en su sueño de venganza, no podía ignorar lo que sentía por aquel recuerdo, que lentamente se había convertido en un hombre…-

Karin escuchaba con atención lo que Jade decía, pues extrañamente los ojos azules de la científica brillaban completamente al hablar del Saiyajin, ya que claramente cuando hablaba de él, se notaba ese cariño, ese amor que solo podía haber por el hombre dueño de su corazón. -Viví todo el tiempo atormentada por mi padre, ese vil hombre que siempre me uso, cuando estuve a punto de matarlo… Mi alma me lo impidió, siempre,... Siempre me arrepentiré de haber querido arrebatarle la vida y también siempre voy a estar agradecida de que me hayan permitido estar aquí, no solo junto a él si no también junto a ustedes… La gente de este mundo es muy buena y qué más puedo pedir si soy esposa del hombre que amo, que a pesar de no solo tenerme a mí como su mujer ha demostrado que nos quiere igual jeje…- de forma casi maternal, Jade abrazo a Karin, la cual tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos por lo que la castaña acababa de hacer, se separo y con un poco de vergüenza se limpio una tenue lagrima que se había abultado en su ojo derecho. -Pero, dime Karin, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto…?- alejada de la chica con también anteojos le pregunto a lo que esta escondió su mirada tímida de la adulta, cosa que la hizo entender de inmediato por qué preguntaba o mejor dicho por quien. -¿Es por Gohan verdad?- sin perder su cálida sonrisa le pregunto a la chica la cual se ruborizo completamente de sus mejillas, indicándole a la castaña que había acertado con su afirmación en modo de pregunta.

-Naruko, Ino, Hinata y Sakura se han vuelto muy allegadas a él… Tengo miedo de que, Gohan-kun no me acepte a mí- revelaba la chica, pero sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a Jade, la cual mantenía su sonrisa cálida, tenue pero constante, tan reconfortante como dulce.

-No te preocupes, Karin. Gohan es… Es un buen chico, ten por seguro que aceptara tus sentimientos- con aquellas palabras de ánimo la Androide se termino por levantar, siendo que a hora la Uzumaki menor le miro esbozando por fin una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

-Gracias, Jade-sensei…-

-jeje Ven, vamos a comer algo antes de continuar, ¿Te parece?-

Jade camino hacia la salida, siendo que Karin simplemente asintió con una gran sonrisa y mejor ánimo, sin dudas ese par de chicas se habían logrado llevar muy bien, pues en cierto modo guardaban un poco de parecido, al menos en lo que respectaba a su familia "extinguida", pero al menos de momento todo estaba tranquilo, como la calma que viene antes de una nueva tormenta.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿Y te ha gustado la aldea, Xenovia?- [Naruko le preguntaba a la chica con la espada azul en la espalda, siendo que este con su rostro serio le respondió de una forma un cortante.] -Si, es tranquila…- _-"Vaya que cara tan seria, de verás"-_

-Gokú-kun, Hiashi-sama quiere verte- [Kushina tomaba de una de sus manos al Son que se estaba preparando para comer después de un largo día de entrenamiento.] -¡Espera, Kushina-chan! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Primero comamos, ¿Si?!- -¡No, Gokú-kun!-

-Gokú-san, debe estar preguntándose por que lo hice venir, ¿No es así?- [Hiashi y su esposa recibían a una de las parejas Son, es decir, a Gokú y a Kushina.] -Bueno la verdad es que iba a comer cuando Ku…- - ***¡PUM!*-** [La pelirroja le dio un golpe en el estomago para no dejarlo terminar.]

-¿Crees que esté en su casa, Jiraya-chan?- [Fukasaku en uno de los hombros de Jiraiya por fin regresaba a la aldea, con el objetivo de llevar a Gokú ante el gran sapo sabio.] -No te preocupes, conociéndolo a estas horas debe estar comiendo como si no hubiera mañana-

-¿Por qué no reconoce que Gokú-san le gusta?- [Shizune riendo le preguntaba a la Senju que para nada le parecía la "broma" de su asistente, pues por culpa de ese idiota había estado distraída durante las últimas semanas.] -De… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es-Ese baka no me gusta!-

 _-"Vaya sin dudas este lugar sería muy bueno para entrenar…"-_ [Gokú pensaba caminando entre los senderos del monte Myoboku siendo acompañado por Jiraiya y Jade así como siendo guiados por Fukasaku.] _-"Siento una extraña pero a la vez familiar energía en este lugar"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Calma" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -En un futuro no muy lejano una reliquia antigua liberara un gran mal…- [Gamamaru le decía su "profecía" al Saiyajin que la escuchaba con atención.] -Tu sangre será codiciada y tú tendrás que tomar una decisión-

 _ **Cronología en la que se basan Los Ninjas Son (Actualidad):**_

Año 767 (Mayo): Cell es derrotado por Gohan de forma decisiva impidiendo que Gokú se sacrifique.

Año 767 (Diciembre): La Androide 21 despierta de su letargo en uno de los laboratorios de Maki Gero.

Año 768 (Febrero): Fallece Milk por la enfermedad del corazón que poseía Gokú.

Año 768 (Junio): Gokú y Gohan se marchan de la tierra, llegan al planeta Shinobi.

Año 768 (Julio): Androide 21 comienza la reconstrucción de los robots de su padre.

Año 768 (Agosto): Gokú descubre el SSJ3 y se compromete con Kushina y Mikoto, ocurren el incidente del remolino, Mikoto se embaraza de Goten.

Año 768 (Septiembre): Mei se compromete con Gokú y ocurre la invasión de Orochimaru sobre Konoha. Jade termina de construir a los Androides. Gokú busca a Tsunade para ser la nueva Hokage.

Año 768 (Octubre): Jade y Maki Gero llegan al mundo ninja, el ataque a Konoha sucede. Gokú despierta el SSJ4. Una ex discípula de Mei llega a la aldea. Orochimaru ya se encuentra mejor de su encontronazo con Gokú.

Año 768 (Noviembre): Una reunión Kage de carácter urgente se lleva a cabo en Suna. De forma oficial el centro de desarrollo avanzando de Konoha empieza sus operaciones, Jade es la directora en jefe. Karin se vuelve discípula de Jade en términos de saber y conocimientos científicos.

Año 769 (Mayo): Nace Goten. Raíz es desintegrada. Gohan y Goku en compañía de Jade regresan a la tierra para ver a Shen-Long. Sasuke traiciona a su familia y a Konoha, decide irse con Orochimaru por su deseo de venganza.

Año 769 (Junio): Kushina queda embarazada. Goku y Gohan se van a conocer el mundo ninja en plenitud. Jiraiya se lleva a Naruko para entrenarla durante dos años y medio en el uso del Chakra de Kurama.

(Aun por definirse los acontecimientos)

 **Bueno mis amigos y amigas, ya estamos a las puertas de la penúltima "saga" de esta historia, así que les informo de una vez que a partir del capítulo 70, quedaran tal vez de 5 a 12 o 13 capítulos de fic, es decir, se andará terminado por ahí del capítulo 80 en adelante si no es que antes, aun que yo le pongo un límite por ahí del capítulo 82 o 84, aun no sabría fijar bien el "culmen" de esto, una vez que termine este fic, me centrare en el de** _"Perdido en otro mundo: Fairy Dragón"_ **, en donde Gohan es el protagonista y está en Fairy Tail y por si gustan están también cordialmente invitados a leer esa historia, a hora bien y regresando al tema que nos compete, la segunda temporada de** _Los Ninjas Son_ **puede tardar así como un spin-off que he estado tentado a realizar, esto lo aclaro de una vez por qué no me gustaría que me exigieran que me apresurara a sacar la segunda temporada de** _Los Ninjas Son_ **, no se preocupen, de que saldrá, saldrá, solo que no de inmediato, por lo menos tendrán que esperar unos cuantos meses en lo que termino también el fic de Gohan. Sin más me despido dándoles las gracias de nuevo, son grandes y eso, es lo que me motiva. Cuídense.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	65. Capitulo 64: Calma

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Un gustazo leerte otra vez compañero, gracias por seguir la historia y seguir comentando tambien jeje, de verdad que se aprecia el interés, a hora bien, ¿Gohan un princeso? ¿Por qué lo dices? Perdón por no identificar las cualidades de un princeso jajaja. Saludos y cuídate mucho amigo, espero este capítulo resuelva tus dudas con respecto a los sapos y Goku._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _They slept excellent to say the truth hahaha, thank you friend, you are grateful and appreciate all the support you give to my stories. Thank you with all my heart, see you._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Good thing you liked the moments of the previous chapter, hopefully you will like this one too. Thanks and take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Well, I have tried to give some coherence to the story hehe, it is appreciated that you notice it friend, so I also thank you as always the one you read and comment. Best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I am very happy to know that you liked the previous chapter, without a doubt that it is a great and pleasant news as always to know your impressions. I thank you for everything, even another friend._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Hola amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo, pasando a lo que me comentas, ¿Seducirlo? en qué sentido, amigo respeto tus ideas y me alaga que me sugieras cosas para la historia, solo que, bueno, aclárame eso de que Akeno seduzca a tu OC, pues las edades que me das, es decir, una chica con 22 años y tu OC con 14, es pederastia amigo y créeme que a pesar de lo hijo de puta que soy, esas cosas no me van, pero si es con solo fines cómicos y nada mas, con gusto lo haré, pero si quieres que meta a tu Oc a la trama de la segunda temporada no esperes que lo involucre de forma amorosa con su "hermana adoptiva pervertida" obviamente por las edades, espero tu respuesta y que aclares la duda que me ha surgido a partir de tu comentario. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, se te aprecia mucho. Saludos._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, la verdad es que sería un desperdicio hacer eso con Danzo, no aprovecharlo lo mejor posible y tirarlo a la primera, aun que espero les guste el cómo finaliza su participación jejeje en cuanto a Orochi, si men, tienes mucha razón, esa serpiente no se da por vencida a pesar de estar a escasos segundos de morir, pero bueno, es importante para la trama por eso mismo se salvo si no, ya seria carroña y en cuanto a lo del Kami-sama del mundo shinobi, como bien te dije es una buena idea y la tendré en mente para la segunda temporada, gracias por haberla realizado. Nos estamos leyendo amigo y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-alexzero**_ _\- Buenas amigo, la verdad es que quise que fuera así debido al interés científico que Karin demuestra tener en varias ocasiones y como la Androide 21 es similar en eso del interés científico, pues me pareció buena idea darle ese "papel" a Karin. Espero te haya gustado y gracias por seguir pasándote amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-thonyCvs-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, tarde o temprano, Danzo caerá, eso tenlo seguro, a hora bien con respecto a lo del fin de temporada, bueno, como dicen todo lo que empieza acaba y todo lo que acaba puede volver a empezar jeje, así que no te preocupes, la segunda temporada volverá por que volverá, espero seguir leyéndote amigo, saludos y gracias por el apoyo._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si amigo, esa Kushina no se va a quedar atrás de Mikoto, también quiere su pedazo de Goku jajajaja en cuanto a la tormenta es verdad, ya está que se "suelta". Saludos cordiales compañero._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Gracias por tu comprensión amigo jeje en cuanto a Tsunade si que es difícil esa mujer, pues no va a reconocer tan fácilmente lo que el Saiyajin ha despertado en ella jaja pero como bien dices, es algo que se espera con ansias jeje. Gracias por el apoyo compañero, se te aprecia y quiere. Muchos éxitos amigo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _"Na e eso" amigo yo no he crecido en esta página, para nada, ustedes son quienes le dieron una oportunidad a la historia, aplicando los términos generales quien ha crecido es mi historia y no yo y todo gracias al apoyo y ayuda que he recibido de ustedes, quienes leen. Pues aun que cada rato se los digo no me cansare de darles las gracias compañero, de verdad que sí. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos después. Adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por seguir comentando amigo, se aprecia el interés que esta historia a despertado en ti y sin dudas espero que siga siendo así, pues de mi parte veras el empeño para terminar de la mejor manera esto. De nuevo gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Bueno amigo, con respecto a eso de la esposa de Hiashi en esta historia está viva, solo que no es tan relevante para la historia y tal vez solo en este cap aparezca, igual dejo una explicación en el mismo capítulo. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Es bueno leerte amigo Jos, como siempre jeje también y sin dudas es bueno saber que te gustaron varios momentos del capítulo anterior, ¿Zabuza está muerto? No amigo, ya te lo había dicho, sigue por ahí, vagando solo, ¿Abra un salto de tiempo entre los meses que faltan para que nazca Goten? Esa pregunta es mejor que tú mismo la sepas al final de este capítulo pues la respuesta estará al final jeje ¿Naruko qué edad tiene? Recién cumplió los 14 años amigo, justo y como Gohan también tiene pocos meses de haberlos cumplido y por ultimo pero no menos importante ¿Kushina le podría pedir a Goku revivir el clan Uzumaki con las esferas del dragón? No se amigo, ya tengo reservados los deseos para Shen-Long pero igual y me animo, pues sin dudas es una buena idea para expandir un poco más la historia en un futuro. Gracias por continuar pasándote, leyendo y comentando, de verdad que eres grande amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Ojala tuviera a alguien que me ayuda a escribir amigo jajajaja pero es mejor así, así puedo llevar la historia como justamente yo quiero que vaya jeje así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es que yo solo escribo y escribo esto jeje, gracias por preguntas así mismo por seguir leyendo y por seguir interesado en el fic. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Sasuke está completamente resentido con Naruko y Gohan debido a que se siente menos que ellos-_

 _-Hanabi es mejor en el manejo de puño suave que su hermana Hinata-_

 _-El compromiso entre Gohan y Hinata por fin será pactado entre sus padres-_

 _-El Genki es un tipo de energía especial y espiritual que puede usarse como "conector" entre el Ki puro y el Chakra puro-_

 _-Tsunade reflexiona sobre lo que siente por Gokú, pues está sumamente confundida-_

 _-El antiguo hogar de Kaguya fue atacado por Saiyajins primitivos y errantes-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 64: Calma.**

-Jajajajaja…- Gokú sobrevolaba los cielos de la aldea, con nada más ni menos que con Sasuke en su espalda, siendo que el Uchiha se sentía como un niño pequeño, con un enfado muy obvio en su rostro, mas no se podía bajar pues la altura era realmente considerable, regresaban de entrenar a las afueras de la aldea, siendo al lado del Saiyajin mayor, Gohan con Naruko y Xenovia iba, ambas chicas se habían conocido un poco mejor en esos días y sin dudas su relación aun que no la mejor al menos no había sido tan "acida" como sucedía en el caso de Karin, claro de recién que se conocieron, pues a hora ya se llevaban bien. -¿Por qué esa cara, Sasuke?- risueño Gokú le pregunto al otro azabache, el cual estaba sentado sobre la espalda de su padrastro, cruzado de brazos y con un rostro para nada amigable, pues no le gustaba sentirse tan, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Inofensivo? ¿Tonto? En fin, al Uchiha no le gustaba estar siendo llevado por Gokú pero el chico fue engañado por el Saiyajin, que una vez alzo el vuelo no lo dejo bajarse más, fastidiándolo por completo.

-jejejeje- las risas de Gohan al ver la cara de Sasuke eran tremendamente audibles, pues Naruko también reía, mientras, Xenovia intentaba mantenerse como siempre seria y poco alterada ante lo que él Son mayor había hecho.

 _-"Puedo sentir como la aldea esta en paz… Por fin podemos vivir bien"-_ era el pensamiento de Gohan, comenzando a descender al ver que en efecto, su padre hacia aquella acción que él comenzó hacer. -Naruko-chan, Xenovia-chan, sujétense, ya vamos aterrizar- les dijo a sus "pasajeras" que se aferraron a la ropa superior del chico, el cual desde hacía unos días atrás había comenzado a usar una chaqueta verde olivo, parecía que era incomoda pero la realidad era que Jade se la había hecho, con materiales aislantes y frescos, aun que se la quitaba para entrenar pero por lo general era cómoda.

-¿Y te ha gustado la aldea, Xenovia?- Naruko le pregunto a la peli azul la cual le miro inmutable, pero respondió de buena gana.

-Sí, es muy tranquila…-

 _-"Vaya que cara más seria, de verás"-_ la Uzumaki pensaba aquello al ver que la chica ni si quiera una sonrisa esbozaba, además, no era muy de hablar, al menos cuando estaba con ellos, pues con Mei casi siempre se desenvolvía mejor además de que también con Gohan, para el "disgusto" de las demás chicas que estaban interesadas en el joven Saiyajin, pero bueno tampoco era algo por lo cual alarmarse, mas considerando que ella fue y será siempre el primer beso del chico y nunca se cansaría de estar orgullosa de eso.

-Bien, ya llegamos-

Sasuke de inmediato se bajo de la espalda de Gokú que ya había por fin tocado suelo, mientras, Naruko y Xenovia de un salto bajaban de la espalda de Gohan que estaba aun levitando en el aire de forma horizontal permitiendo a que bajaran de él.

Habían aterrizado en frente de la gran casa de los Son, de la cual de inmediato su puerta principal se abrió revelando a Mikoto y a Kushina, pues Mei se había ido directo con Tsunade para que le diera esa dichosa misión a la cual partiría.

-Creí que nunca llegarían…- Kushina les comentaba acercándose a los recién llegados, siendo que su hija rubia se encamino hasta ella.

-Mamá, Gokú-sensei me enseño a como concentrar Chakra como una barrera fuera de mi cuerpo, no lo puedo usar como comúnmente lo hacen Gohan-kun o él para atacar pero al menos sirve con defensa…- fue lo que la chica de mirada de zafiro le conto a su madre la cual sonrió un poco feliz de ver que Gokú seguía apoyando a su familia y enseñándoles cosas.

-Sasuke…- Mikoto se encamino a su hijo que estaba un poco alejado de Gokú que estiraba sus músculos y pronunciaba sus palabras favoritas: "Tengo hambre".

El Uchiha miro a su madre acercarse, mas la reacción de este extrañó a la mujer. -Ya me voy mamá…-

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?- sonando lo más amable posible, Mikoto insistió a su hijo, ante la mirada de los demás, pero el Uchiha menor simplemente le miro por un breve instante, para terminar de girarse y proseguir su caminar.

-No tengo hambre…- fue la única respuesta que la mujer de cabellera azulada recibió de su hijo, observando como este se alejaba de la casa.

-Vaya a estado muy raro desde que atacaron los Androides…- Naruko comento observando cómo se iba el Uchiha, pero bueno, era normal ese comportamiento en él y más al haber visto el despliegue completo de poder de Gokú durante la crisis. -Supongo que debe tener celos del poder de Gokú-sensei y Gohan-kun jejeje- la chica rubia reía un poco al terminar de hablar, siendo que Gohan simplemente sonrió ante lo que la Uzumaki menor había dicho.

La rubia Uzumaki se acerco al joven Son, el cual estaba junto a Xenovia, que también observaba partir al Uchiha con su clásica manera de andar, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-Gokú-kun… Por cierto, Hiashi Hyuga quiere verte, necesita tratar algo importante contigo- Kushina acercándose a su marido le comento, a lo que él Son mayor que aun estiraba sus brazos le observo agachando un poco su mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Hiashi Hyuga…?- pregunto sin recordar a ese hombre o el nombre siquiera, lo que provoco que a Kushina se le apareciera una gota de sudor en su nuca por la torpeza de su amado esposo. -¡Ah! Ya recordé, el papá de Hinata-chan, ¿Verdad?- por fin daba con el "clavo" haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja Uzumaki y a Mikoto que río un poco al escuchar las palabras descuidadas del Saiyajin.

-Si, Gokú-kun, es el papá de Hinata…- le confirmo Kushina.

-¿Y para que me quiere? Tengo hambre, Kushina-chan a hora lo que quiero es que me den mucha comida…-

-Lo siento, pero la comida tendrá que esperar…- la pelirroja miro de reojo a Gohan, recordando las palabras del mensajero que le hizo a saber a las matriarcas Son, cuál era el asunto que se trataría en esa reunión entre los líderes del clan Son y el clan Hyuga. -Esto es muy importante, Gokú-kun-

-Pero…- Gokú puso un rostro de alarma, sintiendo como su estomago en cualquier momento daría la "alerta" a sus necesidades alimenticias, pero eso no le interesaba a Kushina, pues ella quería terminar con esto rápido, pues no era para menos lo que se trataría.

La Uzumaki mayor lo tomo de uno de sus brazos, guiándolo ante la mirada de los demás, provocando que todos rieran, menos, la casi siempre serena Xenovia. -¡Espera, Kushina-chan! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Primero comamos, ¿Si?!- intentando zafarse Gokú hablaba, pero la pelirroja de ojos azules no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, ya que era hora que ese Saiyajin hiciera otra cosa que no fuera nada mas que entrenar, no se lo reprochaba ni mucho menos, pues gracias a ese entrenamiento el Son no dejaba de hacerse fuerte, pero en vez en cuando también debía ejercer sus obligaciones como líder de clan y eso mismo era lo que haría en su reunión con Hiashi.

-Bueno, chicos, en lo que Gokú-kun y Kushina vuelven entren, la comida ya está casi lista…- Mikoto les pedía a los tres muchachos que se habían quedado y que lentamente atendieron a la petición de la embarazada mujer, la cual no dejaba de sonreír al respirarse la quietud del medio día en la aldea. _-"Pronto bebé… Pronto llegaras a un mundo de paz"-_ acariciando su vientre la mujer le hablaba a su nuevo hijo dentro de sus pensamientos, ilusionada con el día que lo tuviera entre sus brazos. Con esa misma estampa entro también a la casa, pues estaría sola ya que Jade se había quedado en el centro de desarrollo y Mei había partido a una nueva misión junto con Kakashi, Kurenai y Gai ya que sería una misión de rango S.

* * *

Varios minutos después: Mansión Hyuga.

Tanto Kushina como Gokú eran guiados por los largos pasillos de la gran y llamativa residencia de los Hyuga, siendo que el Son mayor miraba hacia todos lados las cosas que en aquel lugar habían, apreciando con especial atención todo, ya que le parecía curiosa la manera en la cual estaba organizada esa casa, pues no se parecía en nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, claro, considerando en donde vivía y como vivía.

-Hiashi-sama los atenderá en un momento, por favor esperen- la sirvienta de mirada opal les pedía a la pareja de adultos a lo que Kushina con una sonrisa cordial hizo una pequeña reverencia en asentimiento, siendo que Gokú aun estaba distraído mirando el gran patio central que estaba adornado con un árbol en medio de este.

-*Gruñido*- Gokú se toco el estomago de repente, logrando que Kushina le mirara un poco elevando la vista hacia el rostro del guerrero que se intimido un poco al ver los ojos brillantes de su esposa de cabellera rojiza.

Para suerte de la Uzumaki la sirvienta ya se había retirado por lo que no había escuchado el gran quejido que el estomago del Saiyajin había hecho. -Gokú-kun, por favor calma tu estomago- le pedía la mujer, a lo que Gokú simplemente no dijo nada, mas sus muecas de disgusto lo decían todo.

 _-"Yo quería comer, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí parado esperando… Obligado a estar aquí… Aun que…"-_ dio un paso hacia atrás al pensar en una forma de escaparse de Kushina y su "mandona" forma de ser, pues cuando la pelirroja quería algo del Son, lo conseguía por que lo conseguía.

-Ni se te ocurra usar la teletransportación- le comento sin verle, haciendo que el Saiyajin con cola se detuviera en seco, sintiendo como una firme y aterradora mano lo sujetaba del cuello de su dogi superior, haciéndolo tragar saliva en el acto.

-jeje ¿De dónde se te ocurre Kushina-chan? Yo no iba a usar…- jugueteando con sus dedos el Son le respondió a la Uzumaki la cual continuaba dándole la espalda a la par que le soltaba.

-Te conozco y sé que ibas a escapar…- le comento, exaltando un poco al guerrero con vendas de entrenamiento en sus antebrazos y puños. -Me alegra saber que continúas entrenando y preparándote para cualquier amenaza pero, de envés en cuando no estaría mal que ejercieras tus obligaciones como líder de clan- termino de comentarle, confundiéndolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Mis obligaciones como líder de clan?- preguntaba sin entender, a lo que Kushina se giro para verle.

-Sí, tus obligaciones…- reafirmo la mujer de cabello rojo fuego, haciendo que el Son se rascara su cabeza sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Kushina con aquello.

-Pero, si mis obligaciones son estar con usted…- Kushina le cayó la boca de golpe, al sentir como varios pasos se acercaban hacia donde estaban.

-¡Cállate baka!- le dijo de forma amenazante, haciendo sudar al guerrero.

-¿Está todo bien?- Hiashi pregunto al ver como Kushina sujetaba del cuello a Gokú y con su mano derecha le tapaba la boca, nerviosa, como no, la mujer le observo, apreciando como el matrimonio Hyuga estaba delante de ella y Gokú.

-jeje No se preocupe, Hiashi-sama… Es que a Gokú-kun se le metió una mosca en la boca y lo estaba ayudando a sacarla- invento de forma apresurada, mas el rostro de desconcierto de Hiashi dejaba en claro que no estaba convencido con esa "historia".

 _[Nota del autor: Según sé (Rumores y comentarios) La madre de Hinata y Hanabi había fallecido, bueno, en esta historia no será así, aun que tampoco será una personaje tan recurrente aun que igual en la segunda parte de la historia si interactué al menos con sus hijas. Fin de nota.]_

-Bueno… Ejem…- carraspeo un poco, a la par que su esposa, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi simplemente observaba un poco divertida la forma en la cual el matrimonio invitado había actuado, hasta que se volvió a escuchar la voz de su esposo. -Bien, si son tan amables de entrar…- abría una puerta a su lado izquierdo, mientras, Kushina soltaba a Gokú que no comprendía por qué lo habían agarrado tan de repente y de forma brusca.

 _-"¿A caso dije algo malo?"-_ se pregunto el guerrero de forma interna, a la vez que resignado siguió a su esposa hacia el interior de la habitación en donde Hiashi y su esposa, una mujer muy bella y con un parecido extraordinario a Hinata se habían sentado en los característicos "colchones" en el piso de madera, siendo que delante de ellos otro par estaba, obviamente estos para Kushina y para Gokú que se acomodaron rápidamente.

-Bien, Gokú-san debes estarte preguntando por que pedí que vinieras, ¿No es así?- una vez acomodado en su lugar, el líder del clan Hyuga, procedía a preguntarle al Saiyajin que le observaba con atención, pero para el disgusto de Kushina tampoco se dejaba de tocar su estomago.

-Bueno, la verdad es que iba a comer cuando Ku…- **-*¡PUM!*-** -Pero pensé que la comida podía esperar- rectifico cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda producto de la pelirroja que solo estaba callada y sonriendo de forma inocente ante la mirada de Hiashi y la esposa de este.

-Bien… Creo que será más cómodo para usted si le ofrezco algo de comer- Hiashi respondía, haciendo que el Saiyajin sonriera de forma completa al escuchar aquello.

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Gokú-kun… Por favor no seas tan ruidoso- le pedía su esposa, a lo que el Saiyajin se volvió a reacomodar en su asiento, recomponiendo sus modales.

-Perdón jeje- se rascaba la nuca riendo de forma nerviosa, sobre todo por Kushina ya que no la quería hacer enojar al saber a lo que se atenía si lo hacía.

-Con gusto podría ofrecerle algo de comer, pero primero me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante y que involucra a nuestros hijos…- aclarando su garganta el líder Hyuga retomaba la palabra, siendo que Gokú por su parte simplemente se limito a escucharlo en silencio, aun que su mirada se torno un poco más seria, pues sentía que la voz de ese hombre de ojos claros no titubeaba marcándole que de verdad iba a ser algo serio.

-¿A caso…?- Gokú le interrumpió, haciendo que Kushina le mirara sorprendida. -¿A caso Gohan hizo algo malo?- pregunto por fin con algo de inseguridad en su voz, pues no pensaba que Gohan sabiendo cómo era, hubiera hecho algo malo.

-No Gokú-san, su hijo no ha hecho nada malo, es solo que me gustaría saber qué opina sobre… ¿Cómo se lo digo…? Bueno iré sin rodeos…- tomo aire para continuar hablando, siendo que su esposa que estaba a su lado le observo un poco antes de dar un asentimiento leve y casi imperceptible cosa que Hiashi comprendió. -¿Qué le parecería un futuro compromiso entre su hijo, Son Gohan y mi hija Hinata?-

Fuera de la habitación en donde se desarrollaba la reunión, una curiosa Hanabi escuchaba desde detrás de la casa, su Byakugan se había mirado obstruido por una serie de sellos especiales para impedir el uso de Duojutsus en la casa, pero sus oídos si podían escuchar a la perfección lo que estaba pasando, abriendo un poco sus ojos de la impresión al escuchar por fin lo que su padre tenía que "ofrecerle" a ese hombre raro y risueño que se había presentado con la mamá de la amiga de su hermana mayor.

 _-"¿De verdad Hinata-nee se va a comprometer con ese chico, Son Gohan?"-_ se pregunto la chica en forma de pensamiento, adhiriendo aun mas su oído a la pared de madera para escuchar mejor.

Regresando adentro, Gokú abría sus ojos de golpe cayendo hacia atrás estilo anime, mas de inmediato se recompuso de lo anterior, pues el guerrero pensaba que sería algo muy serio y no eso. -¡Gokú-kun!- Kushina observaba un poco alarmada a su marido el cual se tocaba la cabeza, ante el también asombro de los padres de la chica Hyuga.

-Así que era eso jejeje Yo pensaba que sería algo más serio…- comento, desconcertando por completo a todos, absolutamente a todos.

-¿Quiere decir que para nada es serio un compromiso entre su hijo y alguna mujer de la aldea?- Hiashi se molesto un poco, pues pensaba que el Saiyajin estaba de alguna manera ofendiendo a su clan al minimizar completamente el nivel de "clase" que representaban.

-No, no me mal entienda. Era solo que pensaba que hablaría de otro asunto…- de inmediato Gokú intento calmar al hombre que dejo de mirarle con una severidad evidente.

-Gokú-kun, lo que Hiashi-sama quiere que entiendas es que le gustaría que en el futuro Hinata y Gohan-kun se casaran…- Kushina le explicaba atrayendo la mirada del despistado Son.

-Bueno, a mi no me molesta que Gohan se case con Hinata-chan, claro siempre y cuando él quiera y que Hinata-chan también lo desee, justo y como nosotros, ustedes se querían casar conmigo así que…-

-Sí, si no necesitas decir nada más, ya te entendí tu punto, así qué favor guarda silencio- Kushina con un poco de nervios le volvía a callar frente a Hiashi y su esposa, que estaban muy confundidos y exaltados por la extraña forma de ser del líder del clan Son, que a pesar de ya conocerse y saber de ante mano el tremendo poder que tenia seguía teniendo un comportamiento, no infantil pero si un poco ingenuo e impredecible en algunas ocasiones.

-Entonces, ¿Le parece bien que su hijo y mi hija se comprometieran?- reafirmaba la pregunta al Son, esperando que este le respondiera.

-Bueno…- se rasco de nuevo su cabeza en señal de confusión, no por qué no entendiera lo que le decían, más bien por qué no comprendía por qué era tan importante hablar sobre eso. -Si Gohan y Hinata-chan quieren casarse yo no le veo nada de malo- fue la respuesta final del Saiyajin, cosa que hizo que Hiashi esbozara una sonrisa complacida.

 _-"Bien, con esto aseguro que en un futuro tendré algún nieto o nieta con extraordinarios poderes y sobre todo la influencia aun continua del clan"-_ pensaba el líder Hyuga, levantándose de su lugar seguido por su esposa, Gokú y Kushina.

Los cuatro adultos salieron de la habitación en la cual habían tenido esa breve pero "intensa" conversación, siendo que de inmediato Hiashi y Gokú estrecharon sus manos en un acuerdo para en un futuro comprometer a sus hijos, no era que Gokú fuera muy "avispado" en esos temas, pero si Gohan no le miraba nada de malo casarse con Hinata, ¿Por qué a él si se le iba a hacer algo malo? Al fin de cuentas era decisión propia y casi exclusiva de su hijo y eso lo dejo en claro al decir que si él quería casarse que se casara siempre y cuando Hinata también estuviera de acuerdo, cosa que aun que él no lo supiera era así.

-Fue un gusto verlos…- terminando de despedirse, Kushina le daba un pequeño abrazo a la esposa de Hiashi que sonrió un poco, no era muy de hablar la verdad pero le alegraba saber que su hija no estaba siendo obligada a nada, pues ella misma decidiría si en un futuro se casaba o no con el hijo de ese hombre que no dejaba de sonreír y que había salvado a Konoha de la destrucción.

Mientras los adultos se despedían, Hanabi se asomo por una de las paredes para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando después de la plática que se tuvo, esa niña era un tanto curiosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hinata, debido a una especie de rivalidad existente entre las dos hermanas, siendo que ella era mucho más talentosa que su hermana mayor, tanto a ojos de su padre como del resto del clan pero a pesar de todo ella quería a su hermana y sin dudas le daba curiosidad conocer a ese muchacho del que tanto se hablaba, si lo conocía, pero solo de vista, siendo que varias veces lo miro cuando acompañaba a Hinata hasta la puerta de la mansión Hyuga después de las clases de la academia así mismo añadiendo la final de los exámenes Chunin y el ataque de los Androides del cual pocos indicios quedaban.

Después de que el matrimonio Son se terminara de despedir, tanto el Son como la Uzumaki salieron de la mansión Hyuga, notándose la desesperación de Gokú por comer, ya que Kushina se lo había llevado a la fuerza a esa reunión que no había durado casi nada pero aun así la impaciencia por comer era muy grande para el azabache.

-¿Ya podemos regresar para comer?- le pregunto con tono impaciente Gokú a Kushina, haciendo reír un poco a la pelirroja. -Si, Gokú-kun, ya jeje. Eres muy impaciente jeje…-

-¡Bien, en ese caso…!- Tras la "aprobación" de su esposa él Son no perdió tiempo, la cargo de forma prenupcial, sonrojándola por completo al sentir que los podían ver ya que estaban en medio de la calle. -¡Vámonos a comer!- sonriente termino de hablar para sin perder nada más de tiempo concentrarse posando sus característicos dedos sobre su frente, aun cargando a Kushina y desapareciendo de la vista al por fin haber dado con el Ki de Mikoto, Naruko, Xenovia y Gohan que continuaban comiendo en la gran casa Son.

* * *

Jiraiya por fin regresaba del monte Myoboku, siendo su "misión" llevar a Gokú frente al gran sapo sabio para que "se presentara", mas el Sannin no sabía muy bien para que le querían pero si lo necesitaban, pues qué remedio, debía ir rápidamente a la casa de los Son y buscarlo, le acompañaba Fukasaku, pues Jiraiya les había contado sobre esa extraña habilidad de Gokú de poder ir a todo lugar en donde sintiera un Ki conocido, por lo que se dedujo que usarían esa habilidad del Saiyajin para regresar con rapidez al monte de los sapos.

-Jiraiya-chan, ¿Crees que esté en su casa a estas horas? Considerando que nos has contado que casi siempre se la pasa entrenando- el viejo sapo en el hombro derecho del Sannin preguntaba siendo que este no dejaba de caminar entre las calles que aun estaban siendo reconstruidas, aun que ya no tanto como antes.

-No te preocupes, de seguro esta, nunca se pierde una comida ese tragón…- fue la respuesta que recibió el anfibio de manos de quien lo cargaba, siendo que el sapo simplemente volvió a ver hacia el frente, esperando pronto ver a ese guerrero que semanas atrás protegió con todo ese mundo.

Mientras Jiraiya y su acompañante "acuático" se dirigían hacia su destino, Tsunade suspiraba un poco desesperada en su despacho temporal, por alguna maldita razón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había "soñado", cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se imaginaba ese beso que le había dado a Gokú en ese supuesto y atormentador sueño, estaba harta, tenía un par de días que no lo había visto cosa que sin dudas empeoro su condición con respecto a lo que sentía.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me puedo sacar a ese tonto de la cabeza?!- se regañaba de forma incesante en la soledad del pequeño cuarto en el cual estaba, se tocaba la cabeza y se sentía un poco ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, ese Saiyajin había descontrolado por completo su vida, para bien o para mal.

En eso, Shizune entro, pues las palabras de la rubia se escuchaban hasta fuera del despacho, cosa que la puso en alerta al darse cuenta que no había estado midiendo su volumen de voz.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Tsunade-sama?- acercándose al escritorio de la oji marrón preguntaba la chica de cabello negro, con Tonton entre sus brazos, por su parte la rubia simplemente ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que la morocha sonriera al ver que "bien" no era la palabra para describir el estado de ánimo de su líder.

-Shizune regresa a tu puesto- sin verle le decía, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose un poco expuesta por sus propias palabras, haciendo reír un poco más a la chica con la cerdita entre sus brazos.

-jeje-

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- a hora si mirándole, Tsunade encaro a su empleada, que al ver que tal vez la rubia a hora si estaba molesta callo un poco su risa pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me parece gracioso verla en ese estado, Tsunade-sama- le comento, provocando una mueca de confusión en la mencionada.

-Bien sabes que conmigo no se juega, Shizune- con voz firme se levanto, mirando con un poco de enojo y, para su mala suerte, nervios a su asistente la cual no borraba esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro cosa que la estaba poniendo aun peor.

-No es para que se moleste, Tsunade-sama… Es solo que me doy cuenta que usted aun es una mujer… Y eso me alegra-

Si Tsunade ya estaba molesta con Shizune eso la termino de molestar, pero más que molestia era fastidio por que no quería comprender a que se refería la pelinegra con aquellas palabras. -¡Explícate!- con voz elevada la encaro, haciendo retroceder un poco a Shizune, pero su inmutabilidad no llego más lejos al darse cuenta que su "jefa" no quería reconocer lo que ella misma había sospechado.

-Gokú-san…-

De repente, ese simple nombre hizo que una creciente cantidad de sangre se abultara en las mejillas de la rubia, dándole la razón a Shizune que comenzó a reír un poco al ver la sobre exaltación en Tsunade al escuchar el nombre de quien menos quería pensar, volvió a esconder su mirada de la chica de kimono negro, dándole completamente la razón. -Ya ve como si es él la razón por la cual esta así…- sin poder evitarlo, se mofaba pero no de una forma ofensiva o burlona, si no mejor dicho de una manera que Tsunade comprendiera que había sido muy evidente, muy obvia con lo que estaba sintiendo o mejor intentando esconder.

-No me nombres a ese tonto…- de nuevo cruzándose de brazos le respondió por fin, pero ese desgraciado rubor de sus mejillas no quería ceder.

-jeje No es malo, Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué no reconoce que Gokú-san le gusta? No la culpo es muy lindo, además, tiene un cuerpazo jiji- continuaba con sus bromas la morocha, que para nada le agradaban a la rubia, pero era verdad, debían reconocer que ese maldito baka le atraía y bastante.

-Tú sabes que el cuerpo es lo que menos me importa en un hombre…- sin pensar le dijo, sobresaltando a Shizune a la par que ella misma se tapaba la boca, pues había pensado en voz alta.

-Ya ve… Por fin lo reconoce…-

-¡Eso no quiere decir nada!- se apresuro a responderle a su protegida, en un intenso grito y moviendo sus manos de una forma molesta pero a la vez cómica.

-Vamos, no se moleste tanto, Tsunade-sama, solo bromeo…-

La rubia de mirada canela soltó un largo y tendido suspiro cansado y fastidiado, ante la mirada de de la chica de cabellos negros y su mascota porcina.

-*Oink*- Tonton solo hizo ese sonido al ver lo molesta que se había puesto su dueña.

Pero ya hablando en serio… ¿No cree que se merece otra oportunidad?- con bromas aparte, Shizune dejo a Tonton en el suelo, para ella sentarse en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio de la rubia, la cual también se volvió a sentar, dejando salir otro suspiro de sus labios pintados con labial rosa. -Jiraiya-sama siempre la ha querido, tal vez…-

-No…- sin pensarlo le interrumpió, ella era consciente de lo que Jiraiya sentía por ella, lo malo es que nunca lo miraría como algo más que un amigo, la razón: Su perversión. -Jiraiya siempre me ha querido, si lo sé pero, conociendo como es, no podría esperarme una relación estable de ese pervertido- terminaba de decir sus razones, sorprendiendo a Shizune pues de repente Tsunade parecía un poco más calmada, pero algo que no le gusto a la morocha fue ver como la Hokage saco una pequeña botella de su elixir favorito, es decir, sake, pues al parecer lo estaba escondiendo en los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿De dónde…?- Shizune completamente exaltada quiso preguntar, pero Tsunade no la dejo al ver como esta mecía uno de sus dedos delante de ella, en un claro "No" que la chica comprendió, por lo que a lo único pudo apelar fue a quedarse callada observando como la rubia retiraba la tapa de la botella y sin más le daba un trago.

-Ese tonto de Gokú es otro tema…- de repente decía, dejando sobre el escritorio la botella de sake ante la mirada aun consternada de Shizune. -Desde que lo conocí siempre ha tenido que llevarme la contraria y eso me molesta y mucho, pero… Esa forma de ser tan decidida, tan dedicada me recuerda mucho a mi abuelo y a Dan… No puedo evitar no pensar en ellos cuando tengo en frente esa tonta sonrisa de niño que tiene- con voz cansada continuaba hablando, como abriéndose un poco más a la conversación que su asistente Shizune solo había sugerido en modo de broma. -Sabes Shizune… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca-

-¿Lo-Loca?- la chica de cabello corto no comprendía a lo que se refería la Hokage con aquella afirmación.

-Desde la reunión Kage en Suna he tenido un extraño sueño…- le revelaba, confundiendo aun mas a la chica que le escuchaba con suma atención pero también sumida en la confusión. -No sé si estaba alucinando o si realmente soñé algo tan tonto como eso-

-Y… ¿Y qué soñó?- con un poco de temor y timidez, Shizune se atrevió a preguntar, notando como Tsunade le miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, por el atrevimiento de la chica en preguntarle "algo privado".

-Nada importante…- invento, pero con un tono tan real que sonó convincente, dándole otro sorbo a la botella de sake que portaba, estaba fastidiada con ese Saiyajin y se sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho lo que hizo, es decir, poner a alguien a vigilar a Jade a espaldas del Son mayor, ya que en esas semanas que continuaron al ataque de los Androides se dio cuenta que la chica científica realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para enmendar su "crimen" pues el hospital de la hoja había sido el más favorecido con varios inventos que agilizaban la detección de enfermedades, mejores medicamentos, etc. Sin dudas desde que el "Centro de desarrollo" Comenzó a operar de forma regular la calidad en la salud de los civiles y ninjas había mejorado bastante.

 _[Nota del autor: Antes que se me siga olvidando, les aclaro que la apariencia de Tsunade es diferente a la mirada en la serie principal de Naruto, siendo que después de la invasión de los Androides adopta una vestimenta y un peinado similar al que lleva al final de Naruto cuando se le ve con los demás ex Kages, con claras diferencias, su cabello ya no lo tiene sostenido en dos coletas finales y su vestuario cambia completamente al ya no llevar su chaqueta verde. Fin de nota.]_

-Tsunade-sama, tal vez no le guste lo que le voy a decir pero… ¿No cree que si habla con Gokú-san saldrá de dudas…?- Shizune sugería en modo de pregunta, siendo de nuevo observada por Tsunade, la cual medito las palabras de su asistente, no podía creer que ella, Tsunade Senju de nuevo estuviera siendo "atacada" por la sensación llamada "gustar" y menos le cavia en la cabeza que ese alguien que le gustaba era un completo despistado y tonto, pero un tonto con un gran corazón y una especial atención a defender todo lo importante para él sin importarle que.

 _-"No quiero de nuevo caer en el amor para que después… Para que después lo arranquen de mi corazón"-_ fue el pensamiento un tanto dolido de la Hokage de grandes atributos, recordando completamente a Dan, pero también teniendo completamente presente el rostro alegre y reconfortante del Saiyajin. _-"Maldita la hora en la que soñé que te besaba, baka"-_ esbozo una pequeña sonrisa tras pensar eso ultimo, siendo notada por Shizune que dedujo que tal vez la mujer de grandes pechos estaba pensando en el Son.

 _-"Tío Dan, quédate tranquilo, Tsunade-sama a encontrado sin saber a un hombre parecido a ti y eso le da temor, pero no te preocupes, puedes confiar en que el siempre la protegerá, justo y como lo ha hecho con la aldea que tanto querías"-_ la chica también pensaba, callada, analizando a Tsunade que también se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tsunade-sama…- le llamo, "despertándola" de su trance, pues la rubia líder estaba pensando de nueva cuenta en ese "sueño" en donde se besaba con el Saiyajin mas fuerte de ese mundo.

-¡Deja de molestarme, Shizune!- queriendo parecer firme alzo su voz cuando le respondió a su asistente, que continuaba riendo tras lo que acontecía con la rubia de grandes senos.

-Está bien, la dejare sola a usted y su "dilema"- con aquellas palabras, Shizune se levanto de su lugar, siendo seguida con la mirada castaña de la rubia Hokage, la cual también noto como la chica de cabellos negros tomaba a Tonton del suelo y salía de la pequeña oficina dejándola sola de nuevo.

 _-"Gokú… ¿En qué momento me comenzaste a…?"-_ detuvo su pensamiento, no, claro que no podía pensar en eso, pero también era obvio que cuando él estaba presente realmente sonreía y se sentía tranquila, estaba tan confundida y para empeorarlo todo ese "sueño" parecía que la iba a atormentar toda la vida. _-"Necesito dejar de pensar en ti, baka_ "- cerro sus ojos, dejando la botella de sake sobre la mesa e intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, buscaba ya no tener en la cabeza a Gokú, besándola, abrazándola, fue inútil, abrió sus ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose fastidiada consigo misma, pero aun así continuo intentando distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera en el Son mayor y su "sueño".

* * *

Casa de los Son:

Naruko, Xenovia y Gohan entrenaban un poco mas fuera de la casa Saiyajin, siendo que dentro de esta, Jiraiya terminaba de platicarle aun recién comido Gokú a donde debía acompañarlo, siendo que este junto a Kushina, Mikoto y Jade que recién acababa de llegar escuchaban lo que el peliblanco les había contado en también compañía de Fukasaku.

-¿Así que tengo que ir con ustedes para hablar con un sapo gigante?- no muy convencido, Gokú preguntaba rascándose su nuca, ante la mirada divertida de sus esposas.

-Así es Gokú-chan…- el sapo verde que había acompañado a Jiraiya estaba sobre la ya clásica mesa de cristal en medio de la gran sala de estar, siendo observado con especial atención por Jade ya que no pensaba que en ese mundo hubieran sapos parlanchines, conocía animales que hablaban, pero era la primera vez que miraba a un sapo hacerlo. -Jade-chan también debería acompañarnos-

-¿Yo?- la chica castaña pregunto, auto apuntándose con uno de sus dedos, siendo que el sapo simplemente asintió, mas la cara que puso Jiraiya al ver como los pechos de la Androide revotaron por el movimiento dejo al descubierto que su lado pervertido no se curaba a pesar de haber sido herido por esa misma mujer.

-Jiraiya-sensei- cruzada de brazos, Kushina miraba amenazante al viejo de cabello blanco, que de inmediato se puso tenso y desvió su mirada lejos de la bella chica de también ojos azules.

-Ustedes dos han protagonizado tal vez la pelea más devastadora de este mundo, por lo que es preciso que se presenten frente al gran sapo sabio-

Gokú se levanto de su lugar, siendo seguido por la mirada de los demás, estiro un poco sus brazos, pues había terminado de reposar su comida, sintiéndose listo para descansar un poco antes de siquiera entrenar un poco más o relajarse durmiendo aun que fuese un par de horas.

-Bueno, ya que insiste iré a ver a ese "gran sapo sabio"- sonriente por fin hablaba, haciendo también sonreír un poco a Fukasaku.

-Bien, en ese caso síganme- dio un pequeño salto quedando de nuevo en el hombro derecho del Sannin que también se levantaba de su lugar, para posteriormente Jade también hacerlo.

-A hora volvemos, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan- les decía a sus esposas, haciendo que estas simplemente asintieran en acuerdo, observando cómo los tres adultos y el sapo salían por la puerta.

Los chicos los observaban caminar, cosa que sin dudas los desconcertó, pues Gohan se acerco a su padre para ver a donde iba con Jiraiya y Jade. -¿A dónde vas, papá?- el semi-Saiyajin en completa curiosidad le preguntaba su progenitor, que poso una de sus manos sobre la cabellera ya un poco grande de su hijo.

-No te preocupes Gohan, a hora volvemos Jade-chan y yo. Jiraiya quiere que veamos a alguien- le comunicaba, transmitiéndole confianza con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Después de eso, volvieron a retomar su andanza hacia las afueras de la aldea, Jiraiya a un lado de Gokú y Jade, solo que la chica temiendo lo pervertido que ese hombre era ponía al Son mayor como "escudo" ya se había disculpado con él por herirlo y el Sannin había aceptado las disculpas, solo que, bueno… Un toqueteo "involuntario" Hizo que el sabio de los pervertidos tragara tierra, literalmente hablando, ya que el Sannin la había "agarrado" En contra de la Androide, pero ella no tenía la culpa de ser tal vez la mujer joven más atractiva de la aldea.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la aldea, llegaron a un santuario similar al del monte Myoboku, siendo que este sería usado por Fukasaku para llegar de inmediato y haciendo uso de la habilidad de Gokú, este llevaría a Jiraiya y a Jade hasta donde sintiera la presencia del anfibio.

-Bien, es aquí…- salto fuera del hombro de Jiraiya, hasta llegar al pie del pequeño estanque circular en donde se sumergiría, no antes de juntar sus patas delanteras en una especie de rezo y ver por última vez a sus acompañantes humanos. -Gokú-chan por favor, acuérdate de mi presencia, una vez que me encuentres usa esa extraña técnica tuya para ir hacia donde voy a estar, ¿De acuerdo?- para asegurarse le preguntaba al Saiyajin, el cual asintió con una pequeña y jovial sonrisa. Se volvió a girar hacia el estanque, para después de un salto entrar ante la mirada de los adultos.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tiene ese estanque?- se escucho preguntar al Son, siendo que tanto el ninja peliblanco le miro como su esposa científica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?- confundido, Jiraiya contra preguntaba, siendo que Gokú reía un poco tras darse cuenta de "algo".

-Es que el Ki de ese pequeño sapo se siente muy lejos, siendo que a horita mismo se sentía aquí, es muy curioso- revelaba el Saiyajin, intentando resolver la duda del ninja sabio.

-Bueno, no importa tanto, ¿Puedes llevarnos hacia donde sientes el Ki de ese sapo?-

-Si claro, solo sujétense de mí en lo que me concentro para poder usar la teletransportación- sin mucho problema, Jade y Jiraiya tocaron cada hombro del Saiyajin, que de inmediato poso sus característicos dedos sobre su frente para posteriormente desaparecer junto a la chica y el hombre mayor.

Monte Myoboku:

Los tres "humanos" a parecieron en medio de un exuberante jardín lleno de grandes plantas y pilares rocosos con cascadas, Jade quedo maravillada con la hermosa vista que observaba, mirando hacia todos lados, contemplando cada lugar que podía, incluso se elevo un poco para tener una mejor vista de todo, ante un Gokú que apoyando sus puños en su cintura sonreía al ver el asombro de la chica, aun que el también lo estaba, por su parte Jiraiya buscaba a Fukasaku que no tardo en llegar junto a ellos. -Así que aquí aparecieron… Bien, bien, a hora por favor si son tan amables de volverme a seguir- les llamo, siendo que Jade de inmediato descendió de nuevo al suelo, siguiendo a Gokú y a Jiraiya siendo encabezados por el pequeño sapo verde que daba saltos sin detenerse.

Varios instantes de caminata después llegaron al "pasillo" con estatuas de sapo, cosa que llamo muchísimo la atención de la chica de anteojos y de Gokú que se acerco a una de las tantas que había en el lugar. -¿Y estas estatuas?- curioso, Gokú agachaba su cabeza y su cuerpo en su totalidad para ver mejor el pedazo de piedra que tenía en frente en forma de sapo.

-Estas estatuas en el pasado fueron personas que intentaron dominar el Senjutsu…- les revelaba el anfibio, llamando la atención de Gokú y de Jade, mientras, Jiraiya escuchaba callado y de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Eran personas?! ¿Quiere decir que se convirtieron en piedra cuando no pudieron dominar ese llamado Senjutsu… Aun que su nombre me suena de algo pero no recuerdo de que…- poso una de sus manos sobre su mentón, pues el Saiyajin por alguna razón le sonaba eso del Senjutsu, aun que no lograba recordar de donde.

-Por favor, no se detengan ya casi llegamos- llamándolos, Fukasaku hizo que tanto Numero 21 como Gokú retomaran su caminar, pero sin dejar de ver las grandes cantidades de estatuas que habían a los lados del camino.

 _-"Vaya este lugar sería muy bueno para entrenar, se siente una energía rara pero extrañamente conocida… Es parecida a la que siento cuando reúno poder para hacer la Genki-dama"-_ pensaba el Saiyajin, hasta que por fin pudo ver una gran puerta delante de él y de los demás y procedió a detenerse.

-Este es el lugar… Gokú-chan, Jade-chan. Adentro esta el gran sapo sabio y líder de este lugar sagrado- desde el suelo por delante de todos, Fukasaku les comentaba a Gokú y a Jade que se acercaron hacia donde estaba el pequeño sapo, sintiendo como ciertamente un hilo de misticismo se desprendía del interior de ese lugar, pues fácilmente se podía deducir que algo aguardaría a la pareja de guerreros.

Con paso lento entraban por fin, encontrándose con la mirada un poco recelosa de Shima, la esposa de Fukasaku que también a base de saltos entraba, Jiraiya prefirió no entrar, pues pensaba que a él no se le requeriría para nada, el viejo y pequeño sapo verde se adelanto al Saiyajin mayor y a la científica que de inmediato notaron al gran sapo que yacía sentado sobre una gran silla hecha de aparentes pergaminos gigantes y sobre una especie de contenedor con poca agua, Gokú de inmediato dejo salir una exclamación al ver esto pues le pareció bastantemente raro ver a ese gran sapo arrugado y con los ojos cerrados sentado y sin apenas moverse.

-*silbido*- Gokú no pudo evitar no dejar escapar ese silbido, para solo recibir un codazo de Jade que le miraba un poco molesta.

-Ten respeto, se ve que es alguien importante- le susurro la científica dejando a relucir su lado "salvaje" como así decirlo, Gokú solo sonrió en silencio, aun que no dijera le gustaba ver molestas a sus mujeres, pues al ser Saiyajin, algo que le llamaba la atención era el enojo femenino aun que el mismo no tuviera escapatoria a el mismo a menos que fuera una batalla a muerte, tal vez en esas condiciones si podría soportarlo.

-Ojiji-sama, he traído a ese hombre justo y como nos lo pidió, también traje a la otra persona con la cual peleo- Fukasaku hablaba, indicándole a la pareja que se acercara.

Por su parte el gran sapo siendo visto por los dos "humanos" y los dos anfibios se removió un poco, indicando que estaba despierto, movió sus labios levemente, saboreando la poca humedad que tenía en estos, para después escucharse como dejaba escapar un quejido tras su despertar.

-Es bueno sentir un par de energías tan cálidas como las de ustedes…- débilmente hablaba el gran sapo ante la atenta mirada de Jade y Gokú. -Tal vez se estén preguntando, ¿Por qué estos viejos sapos han querido traerlos…?- refiriéndose a Shima y a Fukasaku que ya se había acomodado en su lugar de siempre.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hoy desde que llegue no me han dejado de llevar de arriba hacia abajo jeje- rascando su nuca Gokú respondió, extrañando al sapo que simplemente dejo salir una risa débil y cansada, pues ese comentario le había parecido muy gracioso.

-Como veo el Saiyajin tiene sentido de humor- volvía a hablar Gamamaru pues recuérdese que ese era el nombre del sapo líder del monte Myoboku.

-Espere, ¿Cómo sabe que soy un Saiyajin?- sin comprender muy bien cómo era posible que ese sapo supiera su naturaleza extraterrestre se atrevió a responder a lo que el gran sapo sabio procedió a responder sin demora.

-Bueno… Ejem…- fue interrumpido por un carraspeo involuntario de su garganta. -Sabes muchacho, aparte del Chakra también puedo percibir el Chi…- le revelaba, extrañando aun mas al Son mayor.

-Se dice Ki…- Shima con voz un poco mal humorada corregía a su líder, cosa que a su esposo, es decir, a Fukasaku no le pareció, pues lo dijo de tal forma que parecía una falta de respeto hacia un "ser sagrado".

-jeje Es lo mismo mi estimada, Shima jeje…- sin molestarse el gran sapo anciano aceptaba la corrección de la anfibia que sin más se cruzo de patas delanteras. -Pero volviendo a lo que nos importa y como te iba diciendo… No es la primera vez que percibo el Ki puro, es más, existe un método para unir el Ki puro y el Chakra puro aun que es temporal claro… Además, los Saiyajin son muy nombrados en la historia antigua shinobi… Incluso se dice que ustedes fueron la causa por la que Kaguya se volvió mala…-

-¿Kaguya?- Gokú interrumpió las palabras del sapo, pues ese nombre le sonó de cuando conoció a Kurama.

-Fue una poderosa mujer que llego a la tierra hace mucho tiempo, era de naturaleza extraterrestre y llego buscando el fruto del Shinju… Pero, una vez que adquirió su gran poder, este mismo la fue corrompiendo, la volvió paranoica creyendo que en un futuro aquellos que destruyeron su mundo vendrían por ella, siendo que se refería a esos invasores con las siguientes palabras: "Ellos vendrán a terminar de destruirnos…". En los textos que redacto, Hagoromo se podía leer como su madre, la princesa Kaguya o la diosa conejo como también se le conocía decía que provenía de un mundo devastado, destruido, por seres con extraordinarios poderes, poderes que no venían del Chakra si no de una de las partes que lo conforman: El Ki-

-Vaya todo esto es muy confuso…- Gokú no parecía captar toda la información que le decían, pues hasta el momento lo único que había escuchado era eso de que había una mujer muy fuerte y bla bla bla… En cambio Jade se sintió interesada por esa historia por lo que era la única que si estaba tomando mayor atención a las palabras del sapo anciano que tenían en frente.

-Ella describía a esos invasores como fuertes, rápidos como un rayo, lanzan extraños ataques, tienen cola y se convierten en bestias atroces que destruyen todo a su paso, a las cuales apodo como "Ozaru", es por eso y mucho mas que se que eres un Saiyajin, además, Jiraiya nos ha hablado de ti y tus poderes-

-Ya veo, ¿Y para que me quería?- de forma apresurada Gokú pregunto, provocando que de nuevo el gran sapo riese un poco por la manera de hablar de ese Saiyajin.

-jejeje Eres muy impaciente…- le comentaba, volviendo a saborear sus labios y boca para remojarlos una vez más. -Pero bueno, creo que es debido decirte de una vez lo que quería que supieras, soñé algo que me hace creer que eres tú quien aparece en mi sueño…- Gamamaru empezaba a decirle su sueño profético al Saiyajin, siendo que este a pesar de no tomar tanta atención se esforzó en hacerlo, pues las profecías podían ser interesantes cuanto menos. -En un futuro no muy lejano una reliquia antigua liberara un gran mal… Un mal que amenazara con extenderse por todo el mundo ninja, esa fuerza será tan devastadora que incluso competirá con el mono rojo que descansa dentro de ti y también…- dejo de hablar por un breve instante debido a la falta de aire, pero rápidamente retomo sus palabras. - Tu sangre será codiciada y tú tendrás que tomar una decisión…- esas fueron las palabras del anciano, ante un confuso Son y una Androide que ya estaba analizando las palabras del sapo, aun que no lo tenía muy claro.

-¿Eso sería todo?- de nueva cuenta el Son mayor preguntaba, pues le había parecido un poco corto lo que el gran sapo sabio tenía que decirle.

-jeje Me gustaría conversar un poco más contigo pero como escucho debes estar impaciente por irte… Está bien, pueden irse si gustan-

Gokú sonrió al ver que le "estaban" dejando ir, cosa que sin dudar iba hacer, siendo que en eso Fukasaku se acerco al Saiyajin y a la Androide. -Gokú-chan, Jade-chan por favor, intenten comprender las palabras que Ojiji-sama les ha dicho- les pedía, siendo observado por los dos adultos que simplemente no dejaron de sonreír, sobre todo Gokú que con un pulgar arriba se termino de despedir de los sapos.

Jiraiya dejo de estar recargado en una de las estatuas de sapo a la vez que miraba por fin salir a Gokú y a la Androide Numero 21. -¿Ya está?-

-Si, Jiraiya… Ese sapote me dijo no se qué cosas que aun que no comprendí muy bien fue interesante venir para verlo…-

-Ten un poco mas de respeto, Gokú- le regaño un poco tras el apelativo del Son, mientras, este río un poco mas apenado por su torpeza.

-jeje Lo siento-

 _-"¿A que se referirá con 'Tu sangre será codiciada y tu tendrás que tomar una decisión'? Algo me dice que se refiere al poder de Gokú-kun, aun que…"-_ Jade fue interrumpida de su pensamiento al sentir como Gokú la tomo de su hombro izquierdo, sobresaltándola pues se había quedado algo pensativa con respecto a lo que aquel gran sapo les había dicho.

-¿Estás bien, Jade-chan…?- arqueando una de sus cejas el Saiyajin mayor le pregunto a su esposa de ojos azules, la cual simplemente asintió de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno, vámonos. Adiós- Jiraiya se sujeto del hombro derecho del Saiyajin, que concentrándose volvía a usar su técnica de teletransportación ante la mirada de Fugaku y Shima de los cuales el Son se despidió de forma alegre y jovial.

-¿Crees que ese hombre pueda contra eso que dijo el gran sapo sabio, Pa?-

-Después de lo que vi, no me cabe dudas de que aún le quedan retos que superar pero…- miro el cielo, esbozando una sonrisa confiada que confundió un poco a su esposa. -Algo me dice que sus límites siempre se romperán-

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿Seguro que este veneno los debilitara lo bástate como para rematarlos?- [Danzo preguntaba a Kabuto, el cual observaba junto al líder de Raíz como varios ambu llevaban varios contenedores con la letal toxina.] -No se preocupe, este veneno ataca las células mas fuertes del organismo, lo que asegura un debilitamiento progresivo e inmediato, aun que le advierto que el efecto no dura mucho tiempo, claro según que tan expuestos estén a la toxina-

-¿Ya pensaron como le van a poner al bebe, Gokú-san?- [Kurenai en compañía de los demás Jounin le preguntaban a un Gokú que como de costumbre comía y comía.] -Bueno, Mikoto-chan dice que le gustaría llamarlo Goten, a mí también me gusta ese nombre-

-¿Cuánto tiempo me sigue calculando, Tsunade-sama?- [Como era habitual, Mikoto estaba en su revisión mensual en el nuevo hospital de la hoja, siendo atendida directamente por la Hokage.] -Bueno, siéndote sincera, ese pequeño nos puede dar la sorpresa en cualquier momento, Mikoto-

-Toma…- [Danzo le ofrecía un pequeño tubo de ensayo sellado a Shion, la cual de inmediato noto el veneno dentro de pequeño tubo.] -Cuando llegue el momento, dale este veneno como sea a esa robot, no la matara pero al menos la dejara fuera de "jugada" mientras todo pasa- -Como ordene, Danzo-sama-

-¿Por qué luchar para un mundo en donde son casi dioses?- [Xenovia preguntaba a un Gohan sonriente, que miraba de forma hipnótica la caída del agua de una cascada cercana.] -Papá nunca ha sido arrogante con respecto a su fuerza, el siempre me a dicho que debemos ser fuertes y luchar por quienes apreciamos, ha cambiado, lo noto ya no el mismo de antes y eso me alegra enormemente-

-¡El bebé! ¡El bebé ya va a nacer!- [Kushina y Mei ayudaban como podían a Mikoto, la cual había comenzado de repente con su labor de parto.] -¡Rápido Mei, debemos llevarla al hospital!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Nacimiento" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _**-¡Estilo de hielo: Prisión infernal de hielo!-**_ -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- [Ante una debilitada Jade, Shion se quitaba la "mascara" siendo que había congelado al ninja que fue avisarle a la científica del parto de Mikoto.] -Creí que… Que éramos… Que éramos amigas, Shion- -Amiga de una asesina… Nunca-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	66. Capitulo 65: Nacimiento

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank's my friend regards_

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Sure friend, when I can update Fairy Dragon, do not worry._ _Thanks for continuing reading and commenting. Until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015**_ _\- If friend, the baby of Mikoto is going to be born and do not doubt that they tried to take it off anyway, let's see what Goku will do so that this does not happen or prevent it._ _Greetings and thanks for the constant support. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Yes friend, thanks for everything and as I just said to "weeTheBeast2015" Do not worry, when I can update Fairy Dragon._ _Best regards._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Buenas compañero(a) bueno básicamente es por la razón que dices, se que a Goku no le gusta decir tantos honoríficos y diminutivos en su serie original, pero siento que con ellos al menos en esta historia es más expresivo a la hora de hablar, claro con sus chicas o con la chicas, con los chicos o hombres casi no los usa por que a pesar de sentir afecto o amistad como por ejemplo Kakashi o Jiraiya no se siente tan cómodo a la hora de pronunciarlos, a comparación de cuando habla con las chicas o mujeres con las cuales tiene un poco mas de confianza y es por eso que con ellas ya sea por costumbre o simples ganas siempre les añade algún sufijo, recuerda que a Hiruzen le dije "Oji-chan" así que solo lo usa cuando siente que le pueden ceder el "permiso" para hacerlo. Espero haber resulto tu duda amigo(a), gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Gracias por seguir al pendiente amigo, me alegra saber las partes que te gustaron del capítulo, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado, a hora pasando a tus preguntas, ¿Goku hará mención de la Genki-sama y compararla con el Senjutsu? Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero Goku ya ha contado a los demás sobre sus técnicas especiales, en cuanto al Senjutsu es algo que me reservo para la segunda temporada, así que por el momento no te puedo dar una respuesta clara compadre, ¿Goku matara a alguien? Pues si le buscan como Freezer le busco tal vez, aun que lo dudo mucho la verdad, ya que no es un sadista jaja, ¿Zabuza ya no aparecerá más? Quizás no, pues ya no es requerido para la trama de esta temporada aun que tal vez retorne en la segunda. En cuanto a lo del clan Uzumaki y revivirlo en algún punto de la historia me lo pensare como bien te dije amigo, sería bueno para la historia pero no quiero saturarme tanto en cuanto a "universo". Nos estamos leyendo, gracias por todo y hasta pronto._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Hola amigo, es bueno volver a leerte jeje en cuanto a lo que me comentas, por mono rojo me refiero al SSJ4 de Goku jeje y en cuanto a Gohan, bueno no voy a decir que no esté interesando tanto en chicas, por el momento claro, pero eso cambiara cuando vea a Naruko y compañía de 16 años, se le van a prender las hormonas jajajajaja. Saludos y gracias por seguir apoyando la historia. Adiós._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Gracias por el apoyo dado amigo, de verdad que me alegra bastante leer tus impresiones, espero te guste esta nueva saga que inicia. Saludos._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Bueno amigo, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se anuncio la "concepción" de Goten, creo que fue por el capitulo 28 o 29 si mal no recuerdo, es decir, hace mas de 30 capítulos ya era justo que naciera jajaja y en cuanto a Goku y su presencia en la vida de Goten, no tienes ni idea amigo, es justo lo que quiero que pase, es por eso que he ido dándole a Goku una personalidad más madura, al menos en temas importantes jeje. Cuídate amigo y te agradezco todo el tiempo que inviertes en leer esta historia. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Si mal no estoy eres "alexzero" creo si me equivoco ni modos xD en fin, gracias por tu comentario y si las cosas se van a poner un poco feas, veamos que pasa a continuación. Hasta luego y te agradezco el apoyo dado._

 _ **-thonyCvs-**_ _Bueno amigo, espero que sea de tu agrado como se desarrollaran las cosas, me cuesta un poco desarrollar una historia cuando no hay tanto poder de por medio, ya que me centre mucho en las peleas en la saga de los Androides jeje pero ojala sea de tu agrado él como todo se va dando. Te doy las gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Cuídate y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-PICACHU-**_ _Hago lo que puedo compañero, Gohan es importante en la historia eso no se duda, pero su momento como así decirlo se dará en la segunda temporada pues lamentablemente en esta saga me centrare mucho en Goku y su paternidad, en cuanto a la saga final ninguno de los dos Son tendrá participación alguna por lo que, bueno, es difícil lo de darle más protagonismo a Gohan, de momento claro, espero entiendas y disfrutes de este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-SuperPonySaiyanX9000-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que se agradecen, en cuanto a la historia, bueno hago lo que puedo y saber que les gusta es sin dudas excelente y un incentivo fantástico para continuar esforzándome en el desarrollo de la historia, además, de que ya estamos cerca del final por lo que no se vale rendirse a hora jeje. De nuevo gracias por comentar, pero sobre todo por seguir leyendo y estar al pendiente de la historia. Muchos éxitos compañero, hasta otra._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Exacto, esa Tsunade sigue terca a no reconocer lo que siente por Goku, pero bueno, tarde o temprano caerá, sin dudas caerá para bien o para mal jeje en cuanto a el Súper Saiyajin Dios, la verdad es que no creas que me agrada mucho la transformación como bien dices amigo, pero nunca digas nunca jeje, tal vez en el futuro podrías verla, no se sabe jeje en cuanto a Danzo, se men, no sabe en lo que se mete y con respecto a 21, es decir, Jade, bueno eso queda a colación en este capítulo, espero te agrade._

 _PD: Si ese Sasuke no aprende y sigue con quererse vengar, pero que se le va hacer, en cierto modo olvidar la masacre de tu gente no es fácil y menos para un niño, claro tomando en cuenta que Sasuke era un niño cuando paso. Gracias y saludos._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _"Lado pervertido" jajajaja no te impacientes, el lemon de Tsunade llegara solo que a su debido tiempo para no precipitar nada jeje, precipite el lemon de 21 y es algo de lo que no quede muy conforme y no quiero que se repita con Tsunade pero de que llegar, llega tu aguárdalo mi pervertido amigo jajajaja a hora respondiendo tu pregunta, ¿Eso de la energía "Genki" quiere decir que Goku y Gohan pueden aprender el modo sabio? Bueno la verdad es que aun no puedo darte una respuesta concisa y aceptable por lo que simplemente te diré que quizás si o quizás no, el mismo tiempo lo dirá, perdón por no ser tan explicativo como así decirlo, pero como te acabo de decir aun no puedo dar una respuesta acertada o que se acerque cuanto menos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Un gusto como siempre compañero, en cuanto a Kushina y su bebé pronto, después de esta saga o tal vez en los capítulos finales del fic, pero pronto jeje. Cuídate y gracias por continuar leyendo. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-pbgg-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _El trabajo es trabajo, así de simple, hay que entenderlo o nos quedamos sin comer jajaja así que no te preocupes amigo se entiende y como muchas veces lo he dicho y lo reitero, si no pueden comentar se comprende y se entiende, no es obligatorio que lo hagan jeje pero se agradece que se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo, al fin de cuentas lo que me importa más es que lean y si ven que me merezco su review bueno eso ya queda completamente a ustedes jaja. Sin más por el momento tu amigo SaiyaiinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _Extra: ?_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El veneno modificado del Reibi puede matar a toda clase de organismos, a excepción de cuerpos sumamente resistentes a los cuales solo debilita en exceso mientras estén expuestos a la toxina-_

 _-El nombre de Goten significa "Región baja del cielo"-_

 _-Shion y Erza son las dos ninja de Raíz más poderosas, por sus respectivos poderes-_

 _-El Clan Yuki es oriundo del país del agua, siendo que solo se conocen dos integrantes de este Haku y a Shion-_

 _-El elemento quemar es uno de los Kekkei-Genkai más fuertes que existen-_

 _-La escolta persona de Danzo, está conformada por cinco ninjas de nivel Kage, siendo Erza la líder de dicho grupo, pero gracias al sello maldito del Shimura este los puede controlar a pesar de que son más fuertes que el-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "La Raíz de todo mal"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 65: Nacimiento.**

Meses antes: Otogakure.

Varios ambu de Raíz cargaban con cuidado varios contenedores con la letal sustancia rojiza y con trazas purpuras, pues había sido el resultado de los experimentos con el veneno del Reibi. Danzo estaba a un lado de Kabuto, supervisando todo lo posible para su plan, pues ya habían pasado seis meses desde que les había "encargado" el veneno a Orochimaru y su ayudante. -¿Seguro que este veneno podrá debilitar lo suficiente a Son Gokú?- el anciano preguntaba, observando de mala manera al ninja peliblanco que se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-No se preocupe, hemos hecho pruebas en casi todo tipo de organismos… Siendo que el animal más resistente al veneno de este mundo no dura ni un par de minutos antes de morir, claro si la exposición es de forma aerobia, ya que el veneno no solo entra por las fosas nasales sino también por los mismos poros de la piel, maximizando su llegada al organismo objetivo, aun que… No le garantizo que este veneno mate a Son Gokú pero al menos lo debilitara a un nivel tal que usted pueda rematarlo, claro si sabe jugar bien sus cartas- con una sonrisa descarada Kabuto le respondía a Danzo, cosa que al viejo no le pareció del todo.

-Con eso me basta… Eso quiere decir que esa mujer, esa maldita científica también podrá ser afectada ¿Verdad?- volvía a preguntar, temeroso de que Jade interfiriera en sus planes, pues bien sabia que esa mujer era igual de poderosa que Gokú.

-Según los datos que nos ha proporcionado esa mujer es una humana como nosotros, pero al parecer tiene presencia genética de varios organismos, es interesante pero no se preocupe, el veneno ataca las células más fuertes del organismo, por lo que si esa mujer tiene células Saiyajin sin dudas el veneno la afectara justo y como a Son Gokú… Pero como le acabo de decir, el efecto tal vez no sea mortal y lo más probable es que gracias al metabolismo acelerado expulsen las toxinas muy rápido así que pues… El efecto de debilitamiento del veneno no va a ser eterno, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer Orochimaru-sama y yo, si quiere un consejo le diría que se diera prisa con lo que sea que trama-

 _-"No importa, mientras este debilitada gracias al veneno con el elemento hielo de Shion podre retener a esa maldita mujer mientras todo ocurre"-_ fue el pensamiento de Danzo, sabía que al tratarse de seres tan poderosos debía, como comento Kabuto, "jugar bien sus cartas" o de lo contrario moriría en vano y sin nada.

-Tome- el asistente y mano derecha del Sannin de las serpientes le daba un pequeño frasco con una sustancia blanquecina que confundió al anciano con vendas en su cabeza y parte de su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba, tomando el frasco y analizando con su mirada la sustancia que este contenía.

-Es el poco antídoto que logramos sintetizar, pensamos que tal vez le podría servir de algo, digo en caso de que no quiera morir con el veneno en el hipotético caso que se mirara expuesto a este-

El viejo líder de raíz se alejo de Kabuto, siendo que este se introdujo dentro de la guarida de Orochimaru, pues ya le tocaba su medicina al malvado Sannin, ya que su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo de la tremenda paliza que en su día le dio Gokú.

-Pronto, Son Gokú… Pronto tu poder será nuestro-

-Los contenedores con el veneno están listos, Danzo-sama- su leal ninja, aquella pelirroja llamada Erza le interrumpió en sus palabras, siendo que el mezquino líder le observo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bien, creo que todo está listo para irnos-

-Si me permite preguntarle algo…- la voz de Erza volvió a escucharse, haciendo que Danzo volteara a ver de nuevo a su ninja, pues le había dado la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué quiere el bebé de… De Mikoto Uchiha?- con una voz un tanto rígida por fin pregunto, ante el asombro de Danzo.

-Es algo que no te debe importar, tu solo cumple tus ordenes…- con voz cortante le respondió, usando su bastón para comenzar a alejarse a paso lento de su ninja que se retiro tenuemente la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejando ver uno de sus ojos marrones.

-Siempre arrogante y déspota… Pero te debo la vida, "tío Danzo"- dejándose ver su ojo derecho, Erza se volvió a colocar su máscara, pues aun que sabía que estaba haciendo mal, le debía mucho a Danzo y quisiera o no era su ninja de mayor confianza así como una de los ninjas más fuertes de Raíz.

* * *

Konoha: Actualidad.

Gokú comía animado al lado de sus amigos shinobi, durante los últimos meses lo habían, literalmente llenado de misiones, por lo que ese día lo habían dejado libre decidiéndose a entrenar durante la mañana y el medio día pasarlo con sus amigos ninja, los cuales eran Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, todos estos estaban en una mesa a las afueras de Ichiraku, degustando como no, un buen ramen.

-Y dinos Gokú, ¿Cuándo vas a ir a tu mundo para usar esas esferas del dragón de las que tanto has hablado?- Asuma le preguntaba al Son mayor, que tenía su boca atiborrada de ramen, pues ya iba por su quinceavo plato.

-Bueno…- a penas se le entendió por culpa de la comida que tenía en su boca y que llenaba sus mejillas por completo. -¡MmmmAAAA!- se paso de golpe todos los fideos que había traído en su hinchada boca, permitiéndole a hora si hablar como era debido. -Bueno, se supone que las esferas se recuperan de sus deseos después de seis meses después de haberse pedido el último deseo a Shen-Long, pero como Jade-chan pidió un deseo antes de ese periodo de tiempo, el tiempo de recuperación se extendió otros seis meses, así que bueno…- pensó por un poco, antes de continuar, siendo observado por los demás ninjas. -Creo que en una o dos semanas- concluyo en sus palabras, sobando su nuca y sonriendo de forma despreocupada como común mente lo hacía.

-Sí, ya entiendo…- con una gota de sudor en la mejilla izquierda, Asuma respondió, un poco asqueado por la forma tan, "desordenada", de comer del Saiyajin.

-¿Y ya pensaron que nombre le van a poner al bebé, Gokú-san?- a hora la que preguntaba era Kurenai que estaba sentada a un lado de Kakashi y Asuma.

-¿Nombre…? Oh si jeje…- volviendo a rascarse la nuca Gokú recordó eso del nombre para su hijo que ya estaba próximo nacer, pues ya se habían cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo de Mikoto. -Mikoto-chan dice que le gustaría llamarlo Goten, a mi me gusta el nombre-

-Ya veo…- el ninja enmascarado por fin entraba a la conversación pues solo se había limitado a escuchar en silencio. -Pues pronto el pequeño Goten estará entre nosotros- termino de hablar, guardando su libro favorito en la pequeña bolsa en la cual también guardaba su equipo ninja.

Gokú simplemente sonrió de nuevo, representando completamente su ánimo, estiro sus brazos al cielo azul de la aldea mientras liberaba un gran suspiro.

-Me siento muy bien… A hora que Jade-chan esta aquí, he podido entrenar como se debe, pues junto a Gohan son realmente un buen equipo de entrenamiento, lástima que Lee, Naruko y Sasuke no sean tan fuertes, pero bueno al menos les enseño uno que otro movimiento que el maestro Roshi me enseño cuando era un niño-

-Con respecto a eso, Gokú- Gai llamo al Son mayor, que dejo de estirar sus manos y ver al ninja con ropas verdes.

-¿Eh?-

-Gracias por continuar entrenando a Lee, deduzco que notaras su gran entusiasmo por demostrar que un ninja también puede ser fuerte con simple Taijutsu- confiado y sonriente comentaba el ninja con peinado de tazón, siendo escuchado por los demás Jounin que estaban presentes.

-Bueno, Lee tiene mucho potencial, me he dado cuenta que puede llegar muy lejos con simple Taijutsu como ustedes le llaman, la clave es la velocidad y los reflejos y sin dudas durante estos meses he notado una gran mejoría en sus movimientos…- hablando en completo acuerdo, Gokú reconocía el entusiasmo del chico de grande cejas y vendas en sus manos, cosa que hizo llorar de alegría a Gai, creando una de sus características escenas cómico-sentimentales.

-Lo sabía… Lee es un gran estudiante, aun que teniendo a un maestro tan fuerte y guapo como yo no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, adicionando claro que tu le has enseñado uno que otro truco- apretando su puño derecho en determinación terminaba de hablar, ante la mirada desconcertada y extrañada de los demás.

-¿Y qué hay de Sasuke…? ¿Sigue "distante"?- Kakashi se atrevió a preguntarle al Son, pues en su equipo había notado como el Uchiha a pesar de llevarse más o menos bien con los demás, continuaba muy cortante, sobre todo con Naruko pues la chica Uzumaki había desarrollado muchísimo sus habilidades gracias a Jiraiya y a Gokú, por su parte con Gohan a pesar de seguir empeñado en superarlo ya se había resignado un poco al saber de ante mano que tal vez nunca lo alcanzaría como el desearía.

-La verdad es que Sasuke es muy difícil…- poniendo una expresión pensativa y reflexiva Gokú procedió a responder la duda del ninja peli plata. -He intentado hablar con él pero, siempre rechaza todo acercamiento… No hay duda, parece que existe otro Vegeta en este mundo…- con fastidio en su voz, el Saiyajin termino de comentar, extrañando a Kakashi y compañía.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Es ese otro Saiyajin que dices es tu rival?- de nuevo Kurenai preguntaba esperando una respuesta de Gokú que voltio a verla otra vez.

-Sí, ese mismo, es muy orgulloso, terco y cabeza dura pero es muy fuerte… Aun que yo personalmente lo considero un amigo, pero él me sigue viendo como un fastidió y rival, pero bueno, es mejor así, ambos nos fortalecemos en la competición jeje-

 _-"Es justo lo que pasaba con Sasuke, Gohan y Naruko… Sasuke quiere alcanzar a Gohan pero se ve frustrado y acorralado cuando ve como Naruko lo alcanza a él, es muy complicado pero es lo que he notado desde que la hija de Kushina-sama se ha fortalecido… Solo que tengo un poco de miedo pensar en que puede terminar esa frustración que siente Sasuke"-_ Kakashi pensaba, analizando la relación de tres de sus estudiantes, siendo que Sakura también había comenzado a entrenarse en el ninjutsu medico, aun por su cuenta siendo que Tsunade la rechazaba por su trabajo.

-¡Teuchi-san…!- ese grito de Gokú saco de sus pensamientos al ninja enmascarado, observando como el azabache con dogi rojizo alzaba su mano y llamaba al viejo Teuchi. -¡Quiero más ramen, por favor! Esta delicioso jeje-

-¡Claro!-

Desde el puesto Teuchi respondía, haciendo sonreír aun mas al Son al ya saborear ese nuevo plato de ramen que pronto degustaría a la par que se acariciaba el estomago con sus dos manos, ante la mirada de los demás, pues aun no los dejaba de sorprender como era posible que Gokú al estar completamente serio era otro y cuando estaba relajado era el mismo tonto despreocupado de siempre.

* * *

Nuevo hospital de la hoja:

-Muy bien Mikoto, el desarrollo del bebé va mejor que nunca… Sin dudas es así- con una sonrisa tranquila Tsunade terminaba de revisar a la Uchiha que se levantaba de uno de los tantos aparatos que Jade había desarrollado para el hospital.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me calcula, Tsunade-sama?- la matriarca Uchiha preguntaba observando como Tsunade de estar mirando varias cosas en frente de un escritorio movió su silla giratoria para quedar frente a la mujer de ojos oscuros.

-Lo más probable es que nazca en cualquier momento, note cierta dilatación que me indica que ya está impaciente por conocer a su madre jeje- la Senju estaba de muy buen humor, a pesar de aun no hablar con Gokú con respecto aquel ya distante "sueño" solo que durante esos meses, la relación de ambos se había estrechado bastante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento mi bebé nacerá…?- queriendo comprobar lo que Tsunade le acababa de decir, la mujer con el Sharingan preguntaba, recibiendo un nuevo asentimiento por parte de la rubia, haciéndola sonreír con mayor fuerza y alegría. -Escuchaste bebé, pronto vas a estar en los brazos de mamá y papá- de forma amorosa le hablaba a su gran barriga, ante la mirada cálida y serena de Tsunade, pues podía notar el gran amor maternal que la mujer de cabello negro azulado estaba desprendiendo con esas palabras.

-Tienes tanto amor para dar que no puedes esperar, ¿Verdad?- la Hokage distrajo a Mikoto la cual elevando de nuevo sus ojos hacia ella sonrió completamente convencida de que así era.

-Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, recordar la sensación de cuando cargaba a Itachi y a Sasuke- fue sincera, notándose la melancolía en sus palabras y el cómo las decía.

-Ser madre es la más grande bendición de todas, y que mejor que vivirla por tercera vez-

-Es sin duda el regalo más grande que te puede dar la vida, el poder tu dar vida…- fue la respuesta de Mikoto que sintiéndose completamente conmovida por el momento no pudo evitar no derramar una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a Tsunade.

-Mikoto…-

-Estoy bien, Tsunade-sama, es solo que saber que pronto tendré a mi niño entre mis brazos me hace muy feliz… Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Gokú-kun cuando lo vea-

La rubia sonrió de nuevo, sin dudas sería muy interesante ver al Saiyajin cargando a su nuevo hijo, además, de conmovedor sin dudas, pues como el mismo había pensado, "No estuve para Gohan" pero si estaría para este nuevo Saiyajin que vendría en cualquier momento.

-Tsunade-sama… Me gustaría que usted fuera la encargada de todo, ya sabe cuando nazca-

-Con mucho gusto, Mikoto. Con mucho gusto- poso una de sus manos en la pierna derecha de la mujer, ambas sonriendo, esperando el nacimiento del primer hibrido con capacidades tanto para usar Ki como Chakra aun que de forma individual y no simultanea.

* * *

Centro de desarrollo de Konoha:

Jade observaba como Karin y Shion terminaban de acomodar varios libros e instrumentos que la científica usaba para sus investigaciones, siendo que se había ausentado un poco por razones de trabajo, dejando a cargo a la mujer adulta y a la Uzumaki que se había vuelto una gran ayuda para la Androide.

-Gracias al cielo, por fin terminamos de acomodar todo lo que usted nos dijo, Jade-sensei- Karin haciendo una reverencia completa a Jade le recibía, a la vez que Shion terminaba de acomodar varios libros en las estanterías del fondo.

-De verdad que estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda, chicas… No saben lo mucho que he progresado gracias a que no solo Numero 5 me ayuda si no ustedes también…-

-Es verdad, Jade-sensei, ¿Dónde está Numero 5? No lo he visto desde ayer-

La Uzumaki preguntaba, mientras, Shion se acercaba al otro par de mujeres después de terminar de acomodar aquellos libros. -Bueno Karin-san, Numero 5 fue a Suna, Tsunade-sama me ordeno ir a mí pero Numero 5 se ofreció… Por lo que resignada, la Hokage lo dejo ir a él- con una sonrisa muy marcada en sus labios la bella científica con vestido a cuadros respondió la duda de la chica de mirada rojiza, pero sus preguntas no terminarían en solo esa.

-¿Y para que fue, sensei?-

-Es que Tsunade-sama necesitaba a alguien de esta nueva división para ir y exponer los avances que se han hecho y como Suna es una aldea aliada se miro aun mas apremiada por hacerlo… No sé realmente cual es la intensión de esto pero fue lo que ella me comento a mí-

-Jade-san ya termine de acomodar todos los libros- Shion entraba a la conversación, ganándose las miradas tanto de la mencionada como de Karin.

-Gracias, Shion-san, sin dudas tanto tú como Karin-san son un gran apoyo para esta pequeña nueva división de la aldea- sonreía complacida, siendo que la otra mujer también lo hacía solo que de una forma un tanto obligada, cosa que Karin notaba, pero no le llamaba tanto la atención pues desde que esa mujer comenzó a ayudarlas en el centro de desarrollo se había portado así, por lo que no le parecía tan raro a la Uzumaki pelirroja.

 _-"Eres tan ingenua, chatarra con cuerpo bonito"-_ pensaba Shion, con claro desprecio y recordando sus órdenes.

-[Flash Back]-

Frente a Danzo ya hacia Shion, siendo que el anciano estaba en donde mismo en aquel largo puente dentro de su guarida que a leguas se podía apreciar como tenía varios cambios, entre ellos, se podían apreciar cientos de sellos de camuflaje por todas partes, creando una barrera anti-percepción tremenda, garantizando que cuando todo comenzara Gokú no sintiera la presencia de nadie, aun que sus intenciones eran otras, mientras, Danzo y sus hombres estuvieran dentro de esa barrera serian casi imposibles de detectar por el Saiyajin, así mismo, si alguien de los Son estuviera dentro de dicha barrera su Ki también sería imposible de detectar, incluso para los sensores de Jade.

-¿Me hizo llamar, Danzo-sama?- con la clásica pose de reverencia y respeto la mujer preguntaba, siendo que Danzo saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño tubo de ensayo con aquella sustancia purpura que no era otra que el veneno mejorado del Reibi.

-Toma…- le ofreció, siendo que Shion levanto su cabeza, observando con especial atención lo que le daban. -Cuando llegue el momento, dale como sea esto a esa maldita mujer… Aun que no la matara, la dejara lo suficientemente débil para actuar o si gustas una vez débil la puedes matar con tus manos, como gustes- con voz completamente arrogante, el anciano miraba a su subordinada, la cual extendiendo su mano izquierda por fin tomo el tubo de ensayo con aquel letal veneno.

-Como ordene…- fue lo único que respondió, al recibir nuevas órdenes por parte del mezquino y despiadado anciano líder de Raíz.

-Si todo sale bien, no solo podremos hacernos con ese bebé, Shion…- comenzó a escuchar como Danzo empezaba a dar un nuevo sermón, completamente cliché. -También en un futuro lograremos colocar a Konoha en donde siempre debió estar, aquellos que no quieran unirse por la paz lo harán por la fuerza y una vez que todas las naciones ninja se unifiquen, lograremos la verdadera paz y tranquilidad, solo así podremos conseguirlo, me importa poco que un extraterrestre "cuide" de este mundo, nosotros somos sus dueños no él… Y si tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida para conseguir ese poder que por derecho nos pertenece, con gusto lo haré, por la aldea y por la nación del fuego…-

-No se preocupe, Danzo-sama, lo conseguiremos… Además, ansió fuertemente poner mis manos sobre mi "paga"-

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, sin dudas tú y Erza son las más importantes de toda Raíz, confió en que el plan ira como debe de ser y para cuando termine tendremos nuestra "arma" y habremos acabado con la "amenaza" como debe ser- sonriente y rebozando confianza se giro, esperando, ansioso por tomar entre sus manos al hijo de Mikoto y Gokú, sin saber que ese sería su error más grave y posiblemente mortal.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-¿Shion-san….?- Jade llamaba a la otra mujer, que parpadeo levemente regresando a la realidad después de perderse en ese recuerdo. -¿Estás bien? Te quedaste como ida- le volvía hablar, siendo que la mencionada solo sonrió aparentando pena.

-Perdón Jade-san jeje- fingía risa, mas la parte inocente de Jade, pues aun que no lo demostrara también lo era, se creía lo que escuchaba, pues la personalidad agresiva y un poco decidida de la científica solo salía a relucir cuando estaba realmente molesta, pero por lo general era amable, muy carismática y atenta y cuando estaba a solas con Gokú el romance y timidez se apoderaban de su forma de ser.

-Está bien no te preocupes, debiste de estar pensando en esa persona especial- bromeaba la científica, haciendo reír a Karin, mas no a Shion que simplemente le siguió el juego.

-Tal vez… Tal vez, Jade-san-

Después de eso Jade agacho su mirada para ver a la Uzumaki pelirroja la cual también le miraba curiosa. -Ya te puedes retirar, Karin-san. Shion-san y yo nos encargaremos de lo que queda por hacer por el día de hoy- con una sonrisa, la castaña le daba el día libre a la otra chica, la cual también esbozo una sonrisa en acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Jade-sensei!- se le abrazo, siendo que la oji azul correspondió apretándola con sus brazos por un par de segundos, siendo observadas por Shion, la cual simplemente estaba esperando el "momento" de llevar a cabo sus órdenes.

Una vez que la chica de ojos rojizos se separo de Jade, se despidió de ambas mujeres, para posteriormente tomar un bolso en el cual guardaba varias cosas suyas, saliendo del lugar contenta y con la idea de buscar a Gohan, el cual muy posiblemente estaba con alguien ya que sentía la presencia de esa chica nueva que había llegado a la aldea hacia casi 8 meses atrás.

 _-"Ni creas que te voy a dejar a Gohan-kun tan fácilmente Xenovia… Solo que espero no te quieras pasar de lista"-_ pensaba la chica, saliendo a toda prisa hacia la casa Uzumaki para cambiarse y salir a buscar al joven Saiyajin.

* * *

Xenovia y Gohan estaban en frente de la cascada aquella en la cual Jiraiya había entrenado a Naruko antes de los exámenes finales Chunin, el chico Son ya había sentido desde hacía un rato varias presencias cercanas, pero prefirió fingir que no las sentía, siendo que entre los arbustos varios ojos se asomaban, un par celestes, un par esmeraldas y un par de mares azules.

-¿Qué creen que ase esa tonta con nuestro Gohan-kun?- comentaba Ino, siendo que ella junto con Sakura y Naruko vigilaban a la pareja de chicos que recién habían terminado de entrenar un poco.

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea que trame esa pechugona, no se va a salir…- Sakura miro de reojo a la Uzumaki rubia, pues fácilmente le competía a Xenovia el título de "pechugona".

-¿Por qué no, nos acercamos más? No escucho nada de lo que dicen- Naruko se quejaba, queriendo escuchar lo que Gohan y Xenovia estaban diciendo.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron a lo que la Uzumaki había dicho, así que con cuidado empezaron a acercarse entre los arbustos, pero mala fue la suerte de estas cuando Ino sin querer piso una cuerda y miro con alarma como. **-*¡PUSH!*-** se tenso de inmediato, llamando la atención de Sakura y Naruko. -¡¿Qué pisaste, tonta?!- con voz baja la peli rosa le critico a la Yamanaka que simplemente retiro su pie de aquella cuerda para después. **-*¡FRUUUUM!*-** una maya de caza se alzo alrededor de las chicas, levantándolas entre los árboles y haciendo que todas quedaran enredadas entre sí.

-¡Era una trampa!- queriendo zafarse, Naruko pisaba la cabeza de Sakura y empujaba con sus manos la cara de Ino, cosa que las otras dos chicas también hacían. -¡Suéltame, puerca!-

-¡Deja de moverte frentona!-

-¡Ey! ¡¿Quién me ha agarrado los pechos?!-

-¡Tú cállate vaca lechera!-

A la distancia, Xenovia sonrió al percibir como su trampa había resultado, pues días antes también había notado como alguien los espiaba cuando iban a entrenar a ese lugar por lo que lleno el perímetro circundante de trampas para los "mirones".

Gohan observaba el cielo que lentamente se teñía de naranja, aspirando con suma fuerza el aire fresco que estaba presente, ante la mirada de Xenovia que le parecía curiosa esa forma de ser del hijo del esposo de su maestra.

-Antes dudaba si había hecho lo correcto con venir a este mundo con mi padre…- comenzaba a comentar, ante la mirada de la chica peli azul. -Pero…- voltio a verle sonriente. -A hora me doy cuenta que hice lo correcto desde el principio… No solo conocí a nuevos amigos, tengo cuatro mamás jajaja- bromeaba siendo que Xenovia con su gran espada a su lado simplemente le escuchaba en silencio. -Y un hermanito que no tarda en llegar- suspiro con fuerza, queriendo ya ver a ese bebé que llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Eres muy alegre siempre- con tono neutral Xenovia por fin se atrevía a hablar, ganándose la mirada del joven Saiyajin que había dejado de verla por lanzar pequeñas rocas al estanque que se hacía gracias a la cascada de la cual se alimentaba de aguas cristalinas.

-Para nada, Xenovia-chan… Intento serlo, pero no lo soy…-

Esas palabras por parte del chico de ojos negros la confundieron, pues no sabía a lo que se refería con aquello. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, hace casi dos años perdí a mi mamá biológica y hace casi ocho meses pierdo a mi padre y a los demás, cuando esos Androides atacaron la aldea…- revelaba, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica de mirada miel.

-¿Quieres decir que esa mujer investigadora es una… ¿Cómo dijiste…? Oh si, Androide- sintiendo curiosidad Xenovia pregunto, observando como el chico azabache simplemente asintió pero también procedió a responder.

-Es una Androide, pero fue obligada a serlo… Papá tiene un extraño don, yo he sido víctima de él varias veces ya…-

-¿Don?-

-Nos da confianza, nos hace creer que nuestros límites no existen y siempre hace creer a la gente que existirá una salida… No se amedrenta aun que la situación sea completamente negativa… Estos meses me han ayudado a decidirme completamente que quiero ser como él: Fuerte y decidido. Mi sueño era ser investigador pero a hora creo que lo cambio por completo, a hora quiero ser ninja y cuidar de este mundo junto a mis seres queridos-

Xenovia se quedo pensativa, pues ciertamente ese hombre le daba mucha confianza, como si le conociera de toda la vida, era una sensación muy rara, por no decir que esa misma sensación se había trasladado a Gohan durante los últimos meses. -¿Por qué luchar para un mundo en donde son casi dioses?- volvía a preguntar, reflexionando sobre el gran poder de Gokú y Gohan.

-Papá nunca ha sido arrogante con respecto a su poder… El siempre me dice que sin importar que debo darlo todo para proteger la gente importante para mí. Puede ser un poco descuidado y olvidarse de sus obligaciones como padre, pero desde que supo que Mikoto-kaasan estaba embarazada he notado como a cambiado, aun que siento que por lo distraído que es ni si quiera lo ha notado el mismo jajaja Pero sin dudas, mi papá es otro, de eso no me cabe duda- completamente convencido recordaba a ese Gokú que casi no se interesaba por pasar tiempo con su familia, pero a hora a pesar de continuar entrenando arduamente siempre encontraba esos pequeños momentos para estar con los demás, algo que sin dudas el chico hibrido agradecía de todo corazón a su progenitor.

Gohan se levanto de donde estaba, siendo seguido por Xenovia la cual se le quedo observando un poco cosa que confundió al chico pues cuando menos quiso sintió como la chica de cabellera azul lo abrazo con fuerza, y siendo que ella estaba un poco más alta que él, bueno el lugar en donde fue a parar el chico lo avergonzó completamente.

 _-"Pe-Pero ¡¿Qué hace?!"-_ pensaba con clara alarma el chico, sintiendo la suavidad de los montículos delanteros de la chica, pues como no era de otra la cara de Son Gohan había ido a parar entre los pechos de la espadachín que lo libero a los pocos segundos con la cara toda roja y avergonzada.

-Serás un buen candidato, Gohan-kun…- le dijo recobrando un poco de su seriedad, pero también conservando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Ca-Candidato?-

-Sí, un gran candidato, quiero tener bebés fuertes e inteligentes, como tú-

Esas palabras hicieron caer hacia atrás al joven Son, que no se esperaba que le dijeran eso. -¡¿Be-Bebés?!-

La obsesión de Xenovia por una descendencia sana y fuerte volvía a relucir, a pesar de que Mei hacia todo lo posible para que la chica que antaño fue su discípula no hablara del tema, ella no estaba presente en ese lugar por lo que se podía decir que tenía el camino libre para hablar de sus sueños, cosa que sin dudas desconcertó al chico Saiyajin, pues era un tema "Only for adults" Al menos por el momento.

-Creo que es hora de volver jeje- hablaba con nerviosismo, sintiendo como la chica que tenía en frente no parecía muy convencida de irse.

-Vamos a quedarnos un poco más…- lo sujeto de sus hombros, haciéndolo sentar sobre el pasto, sin que el azabache pudiera objetar ante lo que la chica de ojos color miel estaba haciendo. A la par que entre los árboles, las tres chicas que estaban espiando aun no se liberaban de la trampa tendida por la misma chica que estaba con Gohan.

 _-"Cuando me suelte me vas a conocer, Xenovia"-_ Ino pensaba, toda apretujada junto con Sakura y Naruko.

 _-"¡Quiero ver que está haciendo esa tonta de cabello azul!"-_ Sakura también pensaba, sintiéndose toda apretada mientras tenía su rostro entre los pechos de Naruko e Ino empujándola desde su espalda.

-¡Dejen de tocar mis pechos, pervertidas!- se quejaba Naruko con fuerza, sin importarle si le escuchaban.

* * *

Casa de los Son: Varios minutos después.

Mikoto ya estaba en su casa junto con Kushina y Mei, las tres estaban preparando la cena para los dos comelones de Gokú y Gohan, pues la noche ya casi se presentaba sobre la aldea, solo que ninguno de los dos Saiyajin se presentaba aun.

-No siento el Ki de Gohan-kun cerca, me pregunto, ¿En donde andará?- Kushina que terminaba de cortar varias zanahorias preguntaba, siendo que sin demora hecho las rodajas de la verdura sobre agua hirviendo para que se cocieran.

-Debe andar con Xenovia, últimamente esa chica no lo suelta…- Mikoto bromeaba al saber de ante mano que en las últimas semanas una nueva competidora se había unido a la "carrera por Gohan".

Mei que estaba frente al horno calentando una tarta soltó un suspiro cansado, llamando la atención de la Uzumaki y la Uchiha. -Esa chica nunca cambiara…- se dijo para sí misma, pero fue escuchada con claridad tanto por Kushina como por Mikoto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- curiosa la pelirroja preguntaba, a lo que Mei le miro con un semblante cansado y un poco fastidiado.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que esa chica…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mikoto se dolió de su estomago, lo que de inmediato llamo la atención de las otras dos mujeres.

 _[OST Recomendado: Heavy Violence - N /watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8]_

-¡Mikoto!- tanto Mei como Kushina se aproximaron a la mujer con el Sharingan en sus ojos, notándose como esta dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por las contracciones del parto.

-Ya…- hablo con dificultad, notándose como respiraba con dificultad. -El bebé ¡Eeeerggg! Me duele…- apretando los dientes a duras penas se podía sostener en pie, siendo que sus dos amigas la sujetaron con fuerza para que no cayera.

-¡El bebé ya va a nacer! ¡Rápido necesitamos llevarla al hospital!-

A las afueras de la casa, esos gritos de Mei se escucharon con claridad, siendo que el ambu que cuidaba a Mikoto a escondidas los escucho con relativa facilidad. -¡Al parecer la hora a llegado!- comentaba, moviendo su mano de inmediato a su comunicador.

Mismos instantes: Base subterránea de Raíz.

Danzo se levanto de golpe de donde estaba. -¡¿Qué dices?!- grito, atrayendo la atención de Erza la cual estaba como siempre cubriendo su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Danzo-sama?- el otro escolta de siempre de Danzo le pregunto al notar como el anciano se había puesto de inmediato alterado y emocionado.

-¡La hora a llegado…!- con euforia hablo, confundiendo a sus dos ninjas. -¡Debemos prepararnos!-

Varios minutos después: Nueva torre Hokage.

Un ninja entro apresurado a la oficina de Tsunade la cual estaba conversando con Kakashi y Shizune sobre la próxima misión del equipo siete. -Disculpe le moleste Tsunade-sama pero es que…- se quedo callado por un instante, al ver que la líder no estaba sola.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Habla!- con voz alterada, la rubia le solicitaba a su ninja, siendo observado por Kakashi y Shizune.

-¡S-si! Lo siento…- se disculpo con rapidez. -¡Kushina-sama y Mei-sama nos han avisado que, Mikoto-sama ya está a punto de dar a luz!-

Eso hizo que tanto Tsunade como los demás que estaban presentes se sobresaltaran completamente. -¡¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste antes?! ¡Rápido tenemos que ir al hospital! ¡Y que alguien le avise a Gokú!-

Con rapidez, Tsunade salió de detrás de su escritorio, sin importarle tiro varias pilas de papeles por el gran apuro que le dio al saber lo que acontecía con Mikoto y su embarazo. _-"¡Justamente hoy, cuando fue a cita médica!"-_ pensaba la Hokage, recordando que en efecto, Mikoto había ido a su última revisión de rutina, sin prever que hoy mismo daría a luz.

-¡Rápido no te quedes hay como idiota! ¡Debemos ir al hospital cuanto antes!- la Hokage cuestiono al ninja que se había quedado estático en la puerta, al ver la forma tan alterada en la cual había reaccionado su líder.

-¡Per-Perdone!- tan rápido como hablo se retiro, permitiéndole a la rubia salir por fin de la oficina dejando a Shizune y a Kakashi en esta.

-Kakashi-san…-

-Lo sé, Shizune… Yo personalmente buscare a Gokú…- y tras decir eso el ninja peli plata desapareció en una nube de humo, anunciado su recién empezada búsqueda del Saiyajin mayor el cual estaba ni más ni menos que en la meseta de los rostros Hokage, observando el atardecer en compañía de la soledad.

Instantes después: Nuevo hospital de la hoja.

Varios médicos ayudaban a Mikoto, que se dolía completamente, siendo que Kushina y Mei se habían quedado atrás, observando como la llevaban en una camilla de forma urgente, pues se le había roto la fuente, acelerando el parto, en eso Sasuke llego apresurado, pues la Uzumaki mayor le había avisado una vez con anterioridad cuando llevaban a Mikoto al hospital.

-¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!- apresurado preguntaba, observando a las pocas personas que habían así como a las dos mujeres que la habían traído.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke, tú mamá y tu hermano estarán bien- Kushina intento calmar al alterado Uchiha que les miraba no muy convencido.

* * *

En la meseta de los rostros Hokage, Gokú sintió la alteración en el Ki de Mikoto, cosa que lo hizo precisar en donde estaba una de sus mujeres. -¿Mm?- se toco su pecho, pues pareciera como si algo estuviera pasando, hasta que en ese preciso momento apareció Kakashi detrás del Son.

-Gokú…- le llamo, haciendo que el Saiyajin se girara para ver a su amigo.

-Hola Kakashi, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Mikoto…- sin perder tiempo entro a la noticia importante, cosa que hizo que el Son se pusiera serio aun que no tanto.

* * *

Bosques cercanos a la aldea: Mismos instantes.

Ya varios equipos de raíz estaban preparados, a las afueras de la entrada a la base subterránea, siendo que Danzo les terminaba de dar los últimos datos sobre su misión.

-Tengan cuidado con esas bombas de gas venenoso, si lo inhalan o sus pieles quedan expuestas perecerán en apenas un par de segundos por lo que es de suma importancia que usarlas solo cuando traen sus mascaras especiales y sus trajes de cuerpo entero…- haciendo alusión a mascaras especiales ambu con un filtro de aire para impedir que el veneno fuera respirado y un traje especial con capas de látex para impedir que el veneno entrara por los poros de la piel. -Sus armas también están impregnadas con dicho veneno, por lo que deben estar listos, pues los Son no son cualquier ninja que se pueda acabar fácilmente pero gracias a nuestra ventaja táctica podremos garantizar que ese par no se interpondrán en nuestros planes- terminaba de decirles a sus ninjas que simplemente asintieron.

-Danzo-sama que pasara con esa mujer también ultra poderosa…- uno de los tantos ninjas le pregunto al anciano que esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

-No se preocupen por ella, ya tengo quien se encargue de ese "fastidio"-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Centro de desarrollo de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Shion preparaba un par de tés para ella y Jade, la cual estaba relajándose un poco después del, fastidioso día lleno de organización que había tenido, la ninja sin que se diera cuenta Jade, pues no la miraba, vertió un poco del veneno que Danzo le había dado en la tasa y lo mesclo bien para que no se notara, lo bueno de ese veneno mejorado por Orochimaru y Kabuto era que no tenía ni sabor ni olor por lo que podía pasar fácilmente imperceptible.

-¿Quiere azúcar, Jade-san?- preguntaba desde el lugar en donde había estado preparando el té, a lo que Jade que se masajeaba su cuello respondió con un fuerte y sonoro "Si".

Después de unos pocos instantes por fin Shion salió con las dos tazas de té, dejándolas sobre la mesa y acercándole la tasa envenenada a la científica que se pasó su lengua por sus labios al sentir el olor tan agradable de ese té de canela y manzanilla. -Vaya, huele delicioso- con una sonrisa hablaba, a la par que Shion se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo prepare de forma completamente natural sin usar esas cosas empaquetadas que venden- le comentaba tomando su taza y dándole un sorbo, esperando a que Jade también le diera un sorbo a la suya.

La científica también tomo su tasa, siendo observada de forma ansiosa por Shion que esperaba a que por fin el contenido envenenado entrara en el organismo de la Androide, pero esta se detuvo en el último instante, mirándole de forma extraña. -¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le pregunto, a lo que Shion de inmediato desvió su mirada del rostro de la científica que río ante la acción de su "amiga" entre comillas por claras razones.

-Disculpe, es que quiero saber qué opina de mi té- intentando no ponerse nerviosa le comentaba a lo que Jade asintió de forma que dejaba en claro que le había creído un poco.

Jade volvía a llevar la taza a sus labios, casi besando el borde de la tasa, casi tocando el líquido caliente, pero en ese momento, se volvió a detener, cuando varios golpes apresurados se escucharon en la puerta con claro apuro, cosa que distrajo a las dos mujeres por estar tan concentradas en ese "momento de relajación". Shion maldijo en su mente, sintiendo como su plan no surtiría efecto al ver como la científica se paró de su lugar dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

 _-"Maldita Androide… Si se da cuenta estoy muerta"-_ pensaba, remojando varias veces sus labios al ver que su plan y el de Danzo peligraba enormemente con Jade "suelta".

Jade abrió la puerta con prisa, topándose con un ninja que había venido a avisarle sobre lo que acontecía. -Jade-sama qué bueno que la encuentro…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- con prisa la científica de mirada azul también preguntaba, siendo que el ninja procedió a responderle con igual intensión.

-Mikoto-sama… ¡Esta dando a luz!-

-¡¿Qué…?!- aquella palabra resonó con fuerza, pues la Androide casi grita al escuchar aquello, pues de inmediato también se puso ansiosa al saberlo. -¡Espérame aquí, solo déjame ir por mi bata!- se giro completamente desesperada y corrió de vuelta hacia la silla en donde había estado con Shion la cual aun estaba sentada y fingiendo que no comprendía nada.

-¿Pasa algo grave, Jade-san?-

-Mikoto…- tomo su bata con prisa. -Está dando a luz en estos momentos, lo siento pero tengo que ir al hospital cuanto antes…-

-¡Espere…!- le detuvo cosa que no comprendió, pues de verdad se sentía muy apresurada y apurada. -Tome un poco de té, la calmara- argumento, ofreciéndoselo a Jade la cual no estaba para tés en ese momento pero, con sus manos un poco temblorosas por la ansiedad lo termino de tomar y darle un gran sorbo, asiendo que de forma interna Shion sonriera satisfecha, dejo la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa, antes de volverse a despedir. -¡Perdón si no me puedo quedar…!- se dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar de Shion pero antes de que esta llegara a la puerta, su cabeza le comenzó a doler y a marearse, cosa que hizo que se recargara sobre una de las paredes de la estructura, confundiendo al ninja que la esperaba, pues pudo notar aquella acción tan repentina por parte de la científica de largo cabello castaño-rojizo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Unwinnable Battle - DBS /watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08]_

-¡Jade-sama!-

-Mi cabeza…- se quejaba la científica, al sentir como sus piernas perdieron fuerza de repente haciéndola caer de rodillas sobre el piso.

Por su parte Shion se arranco el uniforme científico que portaba dejando ver el uniforme táctico de Raíz así como colocándose su máscara que asemejaba a un lobo.

El ninja miro esto sin comprender, hasta que de repente Shion desapareció de donde estaba, ante la mirada débil de Jade que intentaba levantarse de donde había ido a dar. -Mi fuerza… Mis brazos no tienen fuerza, Por… ¿Por qué?- con dificultad hablaba, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas.

 _ **-¡Estilo de hielo: Prisión infernal de hielo!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUO!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!-

La voz de Shion sonó detrás del ninja que cuando menos quiso quedo encerrado en una gran cantidad de hielo ante la mirada débil de Jade que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. -Shion… ¿Por qué?- su mirada se comenzaba a nublar, notando como Shion se volvió a retirar su máscara y le observo saliendo de detrás del gran tempano de hielo en el cual había congelado al ninja que había venido a avisarle. -Creí… Creí que éramos amigas-

-Amiga de una asesina…- las palabras tan frías de esa mujer hicieron que Jade terminara de caer al suelo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba completamente, a un nivel físico por lo que tampoco podía usar su energía infinita. -Nunca- termino de hablar, colocándole un sello de camuflaje para que no pudieran sentir su presencia, a la par que se levantaba de la tendida Jade que lentamente.

-Mi-Mikoto, Go-Go-Gokú-kun…- termino por entrar en la inconsciencia.

-Danzo-sama… Una de las amenazas ha sido neutralizada- informo con orgullo, esbozando una sonrisa completamente confiada a la par que miraba todo el uniforme destrozado que momentos atrás ella portaba.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gokú ya estaba presente en el hospital, siendo que tanto Kushina como Mei esperaban noticias de Mikoto, así mismo también un recién llegado Gohan y compañía, claro después de liberar a las chicas, se presentaron en el lugar.

-Jade-chan no está- el Saiyajin comentaba notando como una de sus esposas faltaba.

-No te preocupes, Gokú-kun, fueron a avisarle, ya debe de venir- Kushina le respondía, haciendo que el Saiyajin se tranquilizara un poco, pues sorpresivamente el Son estaba muy mortificado por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, el cual estaba siendo asistido por Tsunade.

-Vamos, Mikoto… ¡Vamos, ya falta poco!- la rubia Hokage siendo ayudada por varios ninjas médicos asistían a la Uchiha que estaba en plena labor de parto, sudando a montones y sintiendo un dolor infernal, pues ser madre no era fácil, mientras, entre las casas de la aldea, los equipos ambu de Raíz se movían entre las sombras y ocultos de los sensores gracias a sus sellos de camuflaje.

 _-"Deben atraerlo a la base principal con la ayuda de ese niño, una vez aquí usaremos la variante más letal del veneno para debilitarlo, no se olviden… ¡Quiero ser quien lo mate y demostrar que su poder es nuestro!"-_ la shinobi pelirroja encabezaba el principal grupo ninja, siendo seguida por varios de sus compañeros, sintiendo que el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Son Gokú se estaba dando por fin.

 _-"He dejado de sentir el Ki de Jade-chan, ¿Que está pasando?"-_ Gokú se percato de esto, pero no podía moverse del hospital mientras no tuviera conocimiento del estado de Mikoto y su hijo, pues este Gokú era otro.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-No se preocupe, voy a buscar a Jade-sensei, yo tampoco siento su presencia…- [Karin se ofrecía a ir por Jade, de la cual extrañamente su Ki se había dejado de sentir.] -Yo te acompaño Karin-chan-

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Jade-san?!- [Gohan apretando sus puños, preguntaba con claro enfado a una ninja que lentamente se quitaba su máscara ambu.] -Saiyajin…- -¡Shion!-

-Todo saldrá bien, Gokú-kun- [Kushina queriendo reconfortar a su esposo le abrazaba, siendo que el Saiyajin realmente se miraba un poco preocupado al no saber nada del parto de Mikoto así como de su bebé.]

 _ **-¡Arte ninja:…!-**_ [De repente y frente a los chicos que llevaban a Jade al hospital varios ambu se habían presentado imposibilitándoles que continuaran su camino, pues habían creado una barrera para impedir que avanzaran.] _**-¡Muro de impenetrabilidad de las cuatro llamas!-**_

-¡Da la cara!- [Gohan buscaba a Shion que haciendo uso de su sello de camuflaje pudo "escurrirse" de los ataques del joven Son que estaba siendo acompañado por Sakura, Naruko y Xenovia.] -El monito cayó en la trama…-

-¿Arrepentirte dices? Vamos niño jajajaja…- [A pesar de verse ampliamente superada por Gohan, Shion continuaba mofándose del chico que apretaba sus puños intentando lo hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.] -La fortaleza de un ninja no es su fuerza física, si no las habilidades que tenemos y como las usamos…-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Persecución" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _**-¡Estilo de tierra: Cazador de cabezas!-**_ [Una mano emergió del suelo, mientras, Gohan eran sorprendido debido a que pensó que la Shion con la que peleaba era la real.] -Mi… Mi cola… ¿Cómo es que…?- -¡Gohan-kun!-

 **Bueno amigo, hoy se inicia la penúltima saga de este fic, la cual contara con al rededor de 7 capítulos, siendo catalogada por mi como "saga" debido a que las mini-sagas las catalogo como aquellas que solo tienen 5 o menos capítulos, siendo sagas las que cuenten con 6 o mas. Gracias por el apoyo y como antes se los avise, lo vuelvo hacer por si no lo habían "notado". Esta saga se centrara mucho en Gokú y su desarrollo como padre, el como estará dispuesto a todo con tal de poner a salvo a su hijo, así de simple y sencillo jeje. Ojala les agrade ese "desarrollo" de personaje. Nos vemos.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	67. Capitulo 66: Persecución

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always thanks for eating, happy mothers day trapped hehe. Greetings._

 _ **-kaiser akuma 7-**_ _Buenas amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo a hora bien, esperemos que pasa y ver si Danzo muere o por el contrario no. Cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for your words mate, likewise for continuing to read, you are appreciated. Take care._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Buenas amigo, creo que te voy a mandar un PM después de actualizar para que estés al tanto jajajajaja muy cierto con eso de "la comida es amor, la comida es vida" Ese Gokú nunca cambiaria con respecto a sus "prioridades" jeje así mismo es verdad, Danzo esta tan desesperado por ser Hokage que le vale y trabaja con quien sea para llegar a serlo. Créeme que en la segunda temporada va andar una chica de cabello azul muy terca queriendo quitarle lo princeso al Son menor jajajajaja y en cuanto a Mikoto, sin men, pobre ya ni tener su hijo tranquila puede, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano en anciano pagara si ofensa, eso es seguro. Gracias por seguir al pendiente compañero, no sabes lo grande que eres jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I thank you for your comment as well as the constant support, my friend, it's true that without you this story is not what it would be. Successes friend._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It is good to read you as a friend, we appreciate all the support given to this story. We are reading. Best regards._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Como siempre menciono, no me deben dar las gracias compañero, soy yo el que se las debe dar a ustedes, pues quienes leen y siguen esta historia son ustedes compadre jeje. Gracias y espero seguir leyendo tus impresiones, claro siempre y cuando puedas y que mires que lo merezco xD. Cuídate amigo, nos vemos._

 _ **-Black maul-**_ _Tal vez en la segunda temporada Gohan entre a ambu, pero al ambu normal y no a Raíz, pues a hora con esto que está pasando, dudo mucho que Raíz continúe operativa y menos Danzo, por que aun que no muerta a la cárcel va a ir a dar jeje, en cuanto a lo una masacre "Versión Hyuga" Bueno amigo lo que tú quieres es que Gohan desarrolle una personalidad fría, distante, seca a claras luces, la verdad no encuentro la oportunidad para darle tal personalidad, personalmente lo he estado encaminando para que tenga una personalidad más parecida a su yo del futuro, hasta le di la misma cicatriz de este jeje, espero comprendas pero hay veces que sus ideas no "abonan" bien en la trama es por eso que no puedo usarlas, en cuanto a lo de ambu como te dije tal vez si entre en la segunda temporada. Saludos._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _Hola amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo, a hora respondiente, ¿Como podrás ver la segunda temporada o la estaré publicando aquí mismo? No amigo, la publicare bajo el titulo_ _ **"Los Ninjas Son 2: Evil Darkness"**_ _obviamente estará "aparte", además, aun falta para que la publique pues como ya dije antes, una vez que termine esta temporada primero me enfocare en mi otra historia de Fairy Tail y en donde Gohan es el prota absoluto jeje por lo que tal vez me tarde unos meses antes de comenzar a subir la segunda temporada de esta historia. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas compañero, sin más me despido deseándote lo mejor en tu día. Hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Buenas amigo, coincido contigo, esperemos ver cómo le va a Gohan con esto jeje y también esperemos que el plan no le resulte a Danzo o de lo contrario va a estar, literalmente jodido jeje. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar como siempre, saludos y un abrazo de mi parte compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-ThomyCvs-**_ _Me alegran tus palabras, intente hacer lo mejor posible este arc jeje es verdad esa Xenovia es una loquilla ya quiere tener bebés jajaja en cuanto a Gokú y su desarrollo, sin dudas intento hacer lo mejor posible y el que ustedes lo noten me da "buenas vibras". De nuevo gracias por tu comentario y nos estamos leyendo amigo, hasta pronto._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _"Aguántame las carnitas viejo" como dicen aquí en mi tierra mexicana xD pero de que Danzo la paga la paga eso es obligatorio jeje ya que muera, bueno tal vez si, tal vez no pues no hay que olvidar la nobleza de Gokú. Gohan tendrá sus momentazos en la segunda temporada amigo, no te preocupes, pero bueno aun falta para eso la verdad jeje. De nuevo te saludo y te doy las gracias por leer y comentar compañero, me despido deseándote lo mejor. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _jajajaja No vas mal con tu "lastima" amigo, pero bueno que se puede decir de ellos, están casi obligados debido al sello que Danzo les pone, así que pues si se oponen les va mal, así de simple. Gracias por el apoyo y por tu comentario amigo. Cuídate._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _jejejeje tienes mucha razón, a Gohan le quieren quitar la inocencia, aun que tarde o temprano se la quitaran quiera o no jejeje en cuanto a Goten jeje la verdad es que faltara mucho tiempo para que sea realmente relevante en la historia la verdad, pues en Shippuden apenas y tendrá a lo sumo como dos o tres años, así que por el momento no esperes grandes cosas de él, en cuanto a lo de Ki y Chakra, recuerda que para que exista Chakra debe usarse el Ki o energía física o vital, es por eso que el Ki y el Chakra no se pueden combinar, a lo sumo se pueden usar de manera individual, si es posible combinar ambas energías, pero es casi imposible sin importar lo diestro y genio que seas, por lo que esto es más concentrado a un "aditamento" así como el mismo Sharingan. Gracias por seguir leyendo amigo, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Claro no anoto, en cuanto a lo demás, ¿Ya te decidiste con lo que te dije? Igual puedes rechazarlo y se respetara dicha decisión de tu parte compadre, espero una respuesta tuya con respecto a eso, por otra parte como siempre te agradezco el interés y el molestarte en seguir la historia, hasta otra amigo._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto leerte amigo jeje como casi siempre es bueno saber tus impresiones sobre el capitulo anterior así como responder a tus preguntas, y con respecto a estas, ¿Cuándo Erza distraerá a Gokú? Bueno, esa respuesta queda plasmada en los avances jeje, ¿Cuándo Erza se empezar a acercar a Gokú en plan de pareja? Tal vez hasta la segunda temporada, pues en esta quedara "establecido" el interés de la ninja en el Son, ¿Cuándo fue o sera la boda de Kushina, Mikoto, Mei y Jade? Dichas bodas ocurrieron durante las semanas posteriores al ataque de los Androides así mismo la boda con Jade ocurrió varios meses después de su aceptación en la aldea. ¿Quiénes son los cinco ninjas de nivel Kage que tiene Danzo? ya conoces a dos amigo jejeje creo entender que con esa simple respuesta ya deduces quienes son dos de esos cinco ninjas, ¿No? con respecto a los otros tres, son OC genéricos amigo jeje así de simple. ¿Por qué menciono el elemento quemar en las curiosidades? Lo sabras también en los avances de este capítulo. Gracias por comentar y preguntar jeje espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Cuídate y nos leemos después._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Si, Gohan tiene mucha suerte, Xenovia es un poco más alta que el por lo que quedo a buena estatura jajaja. En cuanto a Shion, es eso mismo, quiero generar un poco de enojo hacia ella y es bueno saber que si es así jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, de verdad eso me ayude y mucho compañero. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-TrintyElit-**_ _Buenas compañero, se bienvenido a esta historia, la verdad es que he intentado desarrollar la historia lo mejor posible sin caer en el "Funny harem" la verdad he visto historias buenas que se han ido al agujero por lo mismo que tu comentas, se que aun y así mi historia está lejos de ser perfecta y se entiende, pero al menos estoy tranquilo conmigo mismo al saber que lo que escribo les gusta y que tienen claro mis lectores que es lo que se van a encontrar, sin dudas que si. De nuevo gracias y espero seguir leyéndote. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Buenas amigo(a), gracias por comentar esta historia y con respecto a tu pregunta, tal vez al inicio de la segunda temporada haga una votación final para agregar una última y definitiva chica al harem de Gohan y Gokú, pero no más, pues ambos harem ya está algo saturados jeje. Saludos y gracias de nuevo._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Muy cierto, ya ni tener hijos se puede en Konoha, gracias por tu comentario así como por leer hermano. Éxitos y cuídate._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Es verdad, con Goten todo cambiara, ya sea para bien o para mal pero de que cambiara, cambiara sin dudas. Te doy las gracias por tu comentario compañero, hasta pronto._

 _ **-Dark-**_ _Amigo eso no se puede, Gohan no usa Chakra por lo que tener un Duojutsu le es imposible, perdóname que te lo diga con tanta franqueza pero es ilógico pensar en eso. Saludos y ojala no te enojes por mi respuesta. Cuídate._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _Buenas amigo, como siempre es bueno leerte, la verdad es que he intentado desarrollar a Gokú lo mejor posible, en cuanto a Sasuke, bueno el claramente también desarrollara un instinto fraternal por Goten, pues a pesar de todo a hora él es hermano mayor, aun que el odio aun esté presente en el, con respecto a Orochimaru tienes razón, en su estado o mejor dicho en su situación actual no podría saber nada, es por eso mismo que los espías de Danzo han sido cuidadosos para impedir que la serpiente se enterrara del embarazo de Mikoto, ya sabes para tener el camino libre para cuando llegara el momento de reclamar a Goten, un error que siempre le pesara. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Nexxoz highdraco-** Un gusto mi amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo, ya se que el Ki también se puede leer como Chi, Qi o cosmos con en los caballeros del zodiaco, solo que en esta historia lo manejo un poco diferentes de hay que Shima corrija a Gamamaru, ademas le da un cierto toque cómico jejeje. Espero te hayan gustado estos capítulos compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza es una huérfana del país del viento-_

 _-A pesar de no usar Chakra, Jade le ha enseñado varios "trucos" a Karin-_

 _-Algunas unidades de Raíz han comenzado disturbios en la aldea como distracción-_

 _-Shion ha preparado una trampa para Gohan, aprovechándose claramente del enojo de este-_

 _-Existen otras 4 espadas "Legendarias" Aparte de Durandal, cada una es más fuerte que la anterior, siendo que la más fuerte de todas solo puede ser empuñada por alguien que use Ki puro y que tenga un corazón puro-_

 _-El elemento hielo sale de la combinación de los elementos agua y viento-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 66: Persecución.**

Los minutos eran contados con angustia, cuando Numero 21 aun no llegaba y aun no había ninguna noticia con respecto a Mikoto y su bebé, en la sala de espera en la entrada del hospital se podía notar a Kushina, Mei, Gohan, Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Xenovia, Karin y Kakashi así como el mismo Gokú que pisaba un poco desesperado el piso, enterrando sin querer su bota, alterando a las personas cercanas. -Cálmese, Gokú-sama- le llamo uno de los tantos ninjas médicos que también deambulaban por el lugar, siendo que el Son miro hacia abajo notando como en efecto su bota yacía enterrada en el piso fracturándolo un poco.

-Oh si, perdón- se disculpo, mas su rostro un poco preocupado no se fue, era como si, como si algo le dijera que un suceso extraño estaba pasando.

Naruko que estaba cerca de los demás Genin presentes noto esa ansiedad en el Saiyajin, también notando la cara seria de Gohan y Sasuke, aun que este como era de esperar estaba separado del resto y de brazos cruzados, esperando como los demás, también notaba la angustia en los rostros de su madre y Mei así como la expresión un tanto "tranquila" de Kakashi, aun que solo era una fachada para no demostrar que en efecto también estaba un poco preocupado.

 _-"Noto preocupación en todos…"-_ la Uzumaki rubia y de mirada azul pensaba un poco consternada, a la par que voltio a ver hacia la salida, como esperando ver a Jade llegar, solo que no llegaba, algo en extremo raro, pues ya había pasado casi media hora desde que ese ninja fue a llamarla, pedido directo de Kushina.

 _-"¿Por qué no puedo sentir el Ki de Jade-chan? ¿Habrá entrado a la cámara de descanso? No, es poco probable considerando que ya tiene un tiempo sin entrenar"-_ se hacía vueltas él solo, sabiendo que la Androide cuando tenía que "sanarse" después de un intenso entrenamiento había creado una cámara especial que le permitía acelerar el proceso de sanación, la única falla como así decirlo era que ocultaba por completo su Ki, un efecto colateral del campo de energía que se generaba cuando esa cámara estaba operativa, nada del otro mundo a decir verdad.

-¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a Jade-sensei?- esa pregunta distrajo al Son, que agacho la mirada encontrándose con Karin.

-Karin-chan…- el Son mayor pronuncio su nombre pues de estar tan concentrado en otra cosa ni si quiera sintió que se acercara, algo raro en él aun que frecuente cuando se concentraba en una cosa en específico.

-Yo también estoy preocupada por qué no puedo sentir la presencia de Jade-sensei… Y debido a que usted debe quedarse aquí a esperar noticias de Mikoto-sama, creo que mi deber como alumna de Jade-sensei es ir a buscarla- culmino, exaltando a Gokú por el nivel de atención que la chica pelirroja estaba demostrando, siendo que en eso Gohan se acerco junto con Naruko, Ino y Sakura así como con Xenovia.

-Papá, no te preocupes… Nosotros iremos a buscar a Jade-san, tú debes estar aquí-

Gokú se quedo callado, observando cómo las chicas asentían en acuerdo a lo que Gohan había dicho, siendo que estas estaban siendo observadas por los demás presentes.

-Está bien…- por fin hablo, esbozando una sonrisa de confianza para su hijo y las chicas que le acompañarían.

Gohan y el resto sonrieron también, para después verse entre ellos y asentir. -Vamos, chicas, Jade-san necesita de nosotras, de verás- Naruko fue la primera en hablar y encaminarse al pasillo de salida del hospital, siendo seguida por las demás y por Gohan que iba hasta atrás.

 _-"Creo que ya te confundieron, Gohan jeje"-_ Kakashi pensó un poco divertido al escuchar como Naruko se dirigió a las demás chicas y a Gohan.

-¡Chicas, esperen!-

Naruko, Sakura, Ino y Xenovia fueron las primeras en salir, para ser vistas por varios ninjas de Raíz que custodiaban el hospital de cerca, esperando el momento justo para actuar una vez que el "tesoro" saliera la luz. -Shion, varios Genin se dirigen a tu posición, también va esa chica de la niebla y Son Gohan- de inmediato le informaron, a lo que por medio del micrófono se escucho una confirmación al recibir la información.

-¿Crees que Shion pueda contra ese chico…? Es muy fuerte- comentaba uno de los compañeros del ambu que había informado.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que sabemos cuál es su punto débil: Su cola, además, Shion no está en donde está por ser débil, es una estratega clave de Raíz igual o más fuerte que la misma "hija" de Danzo-sama- el ambu que había hablado primero le respondió a su compañero, el cual simplemente suspiro no muy convencido de lo anterior.

* * *

Varios minutos después:

Los chicos corrían por las calles de Konoha, Xenovia, saltaba de tejado en tejado, mientras, Karin, Naruko y Sakura iban en medio de la calle, siendo observadas por las personas que deambulaban por el lugar.

El centro de desarrollo de la aldea se noto a leguas a una distancia más o menos alejada, siendo que Gohan con su vuelo acelero el "paso" para llegar con mayor rapidez, dejando irremediablemente un poco atrás a las chicas que le habían acompañado.

El pomo de la puerta se escucho, haciendo que ya con su máscara puesta, Shion, ladeara su cabeza hacia atrás, observando como esta se abría de golpe, dejando al descubierto a Gohan, el cual miro aquella ninja femenina de la cual no detectaba ninguna señal de Ki o presencia residual, algo que lo confundió enormemente por no decir que un frio torrencial también le ataco, justo y como paso aquella vez cuando miro a aquella mujer llamada Shion a fuera de la oficina de Tsunade y por lo general cuando también se la topaba en ese mismo lugar, es decir, el centro de desarrollo.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- se apresuro a preguntar, siendo que la ninja no respondía, simplemente observándole cuando de repente noto a Jade detrás de ella, tendida y sin moverse, pues parecía no tener conciencia. -¡Jade-san!- el chico se acerco lentamente, estando listo para atacar si era necesario, pues con su fuerza y habilidad sería imposible que esa única ninja lo venciera, pero aun así no se confiaría.

-Saiyajin…- la voz fría y seca por fin salió de la garganta de la enmascarada, sorprendiendo aun más al joven Son que reconoció de inmediato esa voz, esa voz gélida y que para nada facilitaba su forma de ser.

-¡Shion!- grito, para después y sin pensar arrojarse en contra de esta para salvar a una aparentemente inconsciente Jade.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los fragmentos de concreto salieron disparados hacia todas partes, siendo que Shion desaparecía de repente en una nube de humo, indicando que solo había sido un clon de sombras, cosa que sorprendió al chico azabache que se había lanzado al ataque, a pesar de no poder sentir la presencia de su adversaria.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIII…!*-**

Alzo la mirada, notando como un ninja estaba adherido al techo, con cientos de papeles bomba en todo su cuerpo y que se activaron cuando el chico destruyo el clon enemigo, mientras, esto pasaba dentro, las chicas por fin llegaron al lugar, observando como una gran cantidad de polvo se alzaba en lo alto del cielo por el golpe que Gohan había asestado en contra del muro a la hora de atacar a la ninja enemiga.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Otra nueva sacudida se hizo presente, cuando Gohan salió a toda prisa del edificio con Jade y aquel ninja a cuestas, sorprendiendo a las chicas que habían ido con él o mejor dicho que él había acompañado, notando como el muro de enfrente se venía abajo por la salida tan abrupta del joven Saiyajin.

-¡Jade-sensei!- de inmediato Karin miro a Jade, la cual estaba completamente rendida ante el veneno que había ingerido, siendo que las demás chicas se acercaron también, ante la mirada seria del joven Son, pues bien sabia que debía detener a esa maldita mujer, su instinto se lo decía y aun así creyó que tal vez estaba equivocado: Shion no era lo que aparentaba ser.

Los civiles cercanos no sabían que pasaba, pues solo miraban como esa científica que se había instalado en la aldea estaba tendida en el suelo junto a otro ninja y aquella chica pelirroja cerca también, moviéndola en un intento de que despertara, mas era en vano, estaba completamente incapacitada.

-¡Gohan-kun! ¡¿Por qué Jade-sensei esta así?! ¡¿Por qué no despierta?!- Karin le gritaba, ante la mirada de las demás chicas, que también esperaban una respuesta del chico, que se mantenía callado ante los reclamos por saber de la Uzumaki pelirroja.

 _-"Debo detener a esa mujer… ¡Pero, por alguna maldita razón no puedo sentir su Ki Debe tener uno de esos llamados sellos de camuflaje…"-_ pensaba incesante, hasta que los gritos de Karin lo hicieron regresar a la realidad, notando a Jade expresando malestar en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan-kun?- Sakura fue la que ha hora preguntaba, sintiéndose preocupada ante el silencio perpetuo del azabache que por fin terminaba de reaccionar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Lleven a Jade-san al hospital!- sin perder tiempo les ordeno, confundiendo a todas las chicas presentes, así como a Karin que no se quería desapartar de su "sensei" pues Jade le había comenzado a enseñar muchas cosas, por lo que la consideraba como tal.

-¡Espera! ¡Di-Dinos que está pasando primero!- le exigió Naruko, haciendo que las demás asintieran en acuerdo.

-No lo sé, cuando entre encontré a esa mujer, Shion, con una máscara ambu y con Jade-san detrás de ella, tirada- les conto lo que había acontecido mientras ellas aun no llegaban, sobresaltándolas.

-¿Shion-san?- Karin preguntaba sin creérselo, pues ella pensaba que era una buena persona, creencia que se termino de destruir cuando miro como Gohan asintió a su pregunta, era verdad que esa mujer tenía un humor muy reservado pero, ¿Atacar a Jade? Es más, ¿Cómo la había neutralizado considerando su gran poder? Había algo raro, sin dudas que lo había.

Hospital de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

-Vamos Mikoto tu puedes… ¡Ya falta poco!- Tsunade siendo asistida por varios médicos ninjas, estaban ayudando en el parto a Mikoto, que no dejaba de sudar y gemir ante el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tener a su tercer hijo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaba la Uchiha, sintiendo como si sus entrañas se fueran a desgarrar por la tan apremiante necesidad de tener por fin a su hijo, un indefenso y deseado hijo.

-¡Vamos, Mikoto…! ¡No desistas!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Gokú alzo la mirada, observando el oscuro pasillo que llevaba al lugar en donde estaban atendiendo a una de sus esposas, se sentía un poco nervioso, ansioso, nunca le había prestado atención a esas cosas, cuando Gohan nació el no estuvo presente ni si quiera cerca como así decirlo. - _"Realmente estoy preocupado"-_ pensaba para sí mismo el guerrero, pues aun que el mismo no lo quisiera reconocer había evolucionado como padre y esposo, seguía fiel a sus ganas de pelear y hacerse fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero algo que si era completamente impropio del Saiyajin era preocuparse por "esas cosas", su nueva familia fueron las fuerzas que lo llevaron a derrotar a Súper 13, una imagen de Mikoto con su hijo en brazos fue el detonante de sus fuerzas cuando prácticamente se estaba rindiendo, apretó su puño derecho, compadeciéndose de todo aquel que atentara en contra de su propia evolución, de su "clara señal" de que Son Gokú ya no era el "idiota" adicto a la lucha de antes y que había sido remplazado por el adicto "maduro" a la lucha.

-Todo saldrá bien, Gokú-kun- Kushina se acerco a su esposo, el cual le sonrió, denotando calma aun que por dentro si se sentía un poco distraído por todo lo que pasaba, Mikoto dando a luz y Jade aun no llegaba y para colmo no podía sentir su Ki, eran cosas que sin dudas lo estaban alterando aun que fuese un poco.

Fuera del hospital, varias unidades de Raíz se preparaban para lo que se "viniera", entre esas unidades, la escolta personal de Danzo también estaba presente.

-Debemos esperar a que bajen la guardia, cuando ese momento llegue raptaremos a ese niño y crearemos una distracción- les comentaba a los demás ninjas, que simplemente asintieron para después separarse como el rayo, viéndose ayudados por las sombras de los arboles cercanos al nuevo hospital, mientras, ella se quedaba cerca de un edificio que estaba justo en frente del cuarto en donde Mikoto estaba teniendo al segundo hijo de Gokú. _-"Ya casi es hora"-_ pensó la pelirroja, invocando por medio de un pergamino una de sus tantas armas, el Tanto reglamentario de Raíz.

* * *

Gohan estaba completamente desesperado, intentando sentir el Ki de esa mujer, pero por alguna razón no podía, pues era similar a la ocasión cuando tampoco podía sentir el Ki de ninguno de los ninjas de la arena, durante los exámenes Chunin, cosa que le desconcertaba por completo. Karin e Ino se habían llevado al hospital a Jade y al ninja aquel, siendo asistidas además por Shikamaru y Chouji que habían aparecido a los pocos minutos de que Gohan salvara a la Androide castaña y al ninja que había sido atacado por Shion.

-¡Debemos encontrar a esa mujer! ¡Debemos detenerla!- Gohan que sobre volaba las zonas aledañas al centro de investigación gritaba, para que Naruko, Xenovia y Sakura le miraran desde los arboles.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Presión cupular!-**_ Xenovia hizo varios sellos, confundiendo a las otras dos chicas, notando se como la noche lentamente se apoderaba de todo.

La ninja con la enorme espada en su espalda, extendió sus manos. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** liberando una gran presión de aire, haciéndola sentir todo lo que la onda de viento tocara, incluido claramente a personas, era un jutsu similar a la eco localización de los murciélagos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sakura le pregunto, a lo que la otra chica de mirada miel le observo una vez que termino de realizar su jutsu.

-Este jutsu me ayuda a sentir todo objeto que este dentro del rango de alcance de la onda de viento que genero… Esto sin dudas me ayuda cuando tengo que encontrar a alguien y no se puede percibir su presencia- le explico, sorprendiendo un poco a Naruko y a la oji esmeralda. -En pocas palabras, es como la eco localización de los murciélagos, solo que yo solo uso el viento y no el sonido como ellos-

Shion observaba desde los arboles, notándose como llevaba una de sus manos al artefacto que le ayudaba a comunicarse con los demás ninjas de Raíz. -Aquí, Shion… Un grupo de cuatro Genin lleva a esa maldita maquina al hospital, impidan como sea que lleguen… Debemos evitar que Son Gokú se entere de lo que está pasando-

-"De acuerdo"- la voz de un hombre se escucho como respuesta, haciendo que la otra ninja se quitara su máscara, a hora debía alejar a Gohan todo lo posible de la aldea, para de este modo hacerlo entrar en la trampa preparada expresamente para él.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡No puedo sentir su Ki!- el chico se esforzaba por dar con Shion, pero le era muy difícil.

Por su parte, Xenovia abrió sus ojos de golpe, pues por fin su onda de viento había dado con algo que bien podía ser una persona.

-Siento algo-

De inmediato Naruko le miro, así como Sakura que esperaban más palabras por parte de la chica peli azul. -¡Gohan…!- elevo su mirada, gritando al joven semi-Saiyajin que agacho su rostro al escuchar que le llamaban. -¡La encontré!-

Al escuchar aquello, el chico sonrió, pues si la detenía sin dudas averiguaría por que lo había hecho o que era lo que realmente quería.

-Vamos, síganme- mirando a la rubia y a la peli rosa dio varios saltos sobre las ramas, siendo de inmediato seguida tanto por la Uzumaki como por la Haruno. Gohan por su parte también la comenzó a seguir desde el cielo, pues sin dudarlo en cuanto la mirara la confrontaría.

-Al parecer ya dieron conmigo…- Shion giro un poco su rostro, cubierto por su máscara, poniendo varios hilos y papeles bomba como distractores.

-Danzo-sama, le alegrara saber que ese estúpido niño a caído en la trampa y no solo él, esa "espada" de la niebla también- le informaba a su líder, el cual sin perder tiempo respondió con una risa por medio del comunicador de la chica de mirada lavanda.

-"Bien, distráelos todo lo posible… Mientras, Erza se apodera de ese niño. Por si te lo preguntabas, la 'zona de seguridad' también esta lista, así que úsala y también…"- detuvo sus palabras por un breve instante en lo que tomaba mas aire para hablar de nuevo. -"Puedes cobrar tu paga jaja"- termino de hablar, haciendo que Shion sonriera al escuchar aquello ultimo.

-Como ordene- comenzó a alejarse aun mas entre los bosques de la aldea, siendo que varias unidades ninja aun investigaban los alrededores del centro de desarrollo después de lo que había pasado.

Calles de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Ino, Karin, Shikamaru y Chouji llevaban a cuestas a Jade, la cual aun no despertaba, aun que lentamente su cuerpo la estaba desintoxicando, gracias a las células regeneradoras de Piccolo así como las células tan resistentes de Freezer y su padre el rey frio.

Shikamaru que ayudaba a Ino con aquel ninja que también había resultado lastimado les pregunto qué era lo que pasaba, pues en varios puntos de la aldea, se habían presentado varios sucesos no tan grandes pero que fácilmente servían como un distractor de varias horas, riñas entre ninjas, discusiones, etc.

Fue cuando por fin pudieron ver el hospital aproximándose con rapidez, pero en eso, varios kunais les distrajeron haciendo que el ninja con peinado de piña se alarmara por completo. -¡Cuidado!- saltaron hacia todos los lados, siendo que de la nada varios ninjas con clásicos atuendos ambu aparecieron frente y detrás de ellos, desconcertándolos por completo.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡No somos enemigos, ¿No ven que llevamos a dos personas lastimadas?!- el Nara les recrimino, mas de nada les sirvió cuando los ambu que estaban detrás de ellos comenzaron hacer una serie de sellos que los chicos reconocieron completamente.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja:…!-**_ exclamaron los ambu de atrás, siendo seguidos por los de adelante. _**-¡Muro de impenetrabilidad de las cuatro llamas!-**_ terminaron de gritar, posando sus manos en el suelo, provocando que varios metros a la redonda fueran cubiertos por una especie de barrera de color morado, muy parecida a la barrera que Orochimaru había usado para encerrar al viejo tercero durante la invasión de la arena y del sonido.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- Ino fue la que a hora preguntaba, sintiéndose un poco alarmada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Mientras estén dentro de esta barrera su Chakra será imperceptible, por lo que su amiguito Saiyajin no podrá saber que están en apuros- les comento uno de los ambu, mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron ante una "orden invisible". -¡Ataquen!- se lanzaron en contra de los chicos, que como pudieron esquivaron varias arremetidas por parte de los ambu, pero inevitablemente se tuvieron que dividir.

-¡Demonios, justo a hora se nos deben de revelar, que fastidio!-

Shikamaru con Jade en su espalda, llego al suelo, pues varias calles estaban bajo el influjo de aquel jutsu que hacía que su presencia no se pudiera sentir fuera de este mismo.

-En fin, creo que me toca pelear…- el chico con fastidio dejo a Jade recargada en una de las paredes, siendo que de inmediato uno de los ambu que habían aparecido también llego en frente de él, empuñando un kunai listo para acabar con ese Genin. _-"Creo que esta mujer eligió un mal momento para enfermarse… Gohan, me debes una por defender a una de tus mamás"-_ el chico soltó un suspiro cansado, observando con especial enfado al ambu que tenía en frente, mientras, Ino aun intentaba escapar a los tajos que otro ambu intentaba asestarle, así mismo como Karin y Chouji que peleaban con otros dos ninjas enmascarados y enfundados en las ropas del ambu de Danzo.

* * *

 **-*¡BOOOM BOOOM BUUUM BOOOM!*-**

pequeñas explosiones se escucharon entre los arboles de una espesa arboleda, siendo que de entre el polvo se pudo ver a Xenovia con su espada por delante de ella, siendo seguida de cerca por los demás, que estaban sorprendidos que con esa espada que portaba pudo repeler las explosiones por papeles bomba que Shion había dejado entre el bosque.

-¡Si cree esa mujer que con esto nos detendrá, está equivocada, de verás!- Naruko exclamo muy contenta al ver que con esa chica podrían superar fácilmente las trampas de Shion, mas Gohan continuaba atento desde el cielo, intentando encontrar con su mirada a su adversaria.

-Sigo sin encontrar su Ki, ¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba así mismo, siguiendo la presencia de Xenovia desde arriba, a la par que en el suelo, otras detonaciones se presentaban, cuando la peli azul haciendo uso de su espada superaba fácilmente todas las trampas existentes en el camino.

-Se detuvo- Xenovia dijo de repente, haciendo que tanto Naruko como Sakura también frenaran su movimiento cosa que Gohan hizo descendiendo hacia donde las tres chicas estaban.

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: aislamiento del alma!-**_

Shion poso sus dos manos sobre el suelo, en un claro cercano a donde Gohan y el resto se había detenido ante lo que Xenovia había dicho, para después sentirse como detrás de ellos se alzo una gran barrera ígnea con cadenas de chakra, sorprendiéndolos por completo pues habían quedado atrapados en una especie de prisión de Chakra.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Naruko no pudo terminar, cuando de repente varios kunais y shurikens fueron lanzados desde los arboles, alertando a todos los chicos, mas el joven Saiyajin extendiendo su mano izquierda, libero un poco de Ki para frenar los ataques repentinos sobre ellos.

-El efecto de mi jutsu está pasando, debemos tener cuidado- desde atrás y con voz completamente centrada la chica espadachín comentaba, siendo que Naruko saco un kunai listo para ser usado, así como Sakura que se pusieron completamente alertas ante algún nuevo ataque desde las sombras.

-Al parecer el monito cayó en la trampa…- la voz de Shion sonó con claridad entre los árboles, tensando por completo al joven Saiyajin que cargo una esfera de poder que lanzo sin pensarlo en contra del lugar en donde la voz de aquella mujer se había escuchado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La explosión resultante no se hizo esperar, haciendo denotar la desesperación de Gohan al querer saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Que niño tan mal educado… ¿A caso tu padre no te enseño a no malgastar la energía?- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer de mirada lavanda, haciendo ver al semi-Saiyajin que había fallado su ataque anterior.

-¡Sal cobarde! ¡Veras de que estamos hechos, de verás!- Naruko grito a la nada, estando lista para todo.

 _[OST Recomendado:_ Waltz of Wind and Blaze _\- NS /watch?v=sEgXeLTT7G4 &t=190s_.]

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Jade-san?! ¡¿Por qué la atacaste?! ¡Ella confiaba en ti!- Gohan se estaba desesperando aun mas, cuando por fin pudo ver como en frente de él y de los demás, Shion aparecía, quitándose su máscara ambu, dejando al descubierto su rostro y una sonrisa siniestra en este.

-¿Creíste que iba a confiar en una maquina?- le pregunto, confundiendo a los chicos.

-¡Jade-san esta arrepentida, además, ella no es ninguna maquina!-

Apretó sus puños, sintiéndose listo para acabar con esa mujer a la minina de cambio, solo que no debía confiarse pues sin dudas estaban en "su territorio".

-Tienes razón, ella no es una maquina… De lo contrario el veneno que le di no le hubiera hecho, creo que el apelativo correcto para ella es: Una aberración humana-maquina jajajaja- se mofo completamente, alterando también de forma completa al chico que se lanzo sin pensar.

-¡Callateeeee!-

-¡Espera, Gohan!-

Xenovia le quiso detener, mas fue tarde, pues cuando menos se quiso el joven Saiyajin ya estaba sobre Shion que se miro por completo sorprendida ante la velocidad demencial que ese chico tenía.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Le asesto un devastador golpe en la mejilla izquierda, ladeando por completo la cara de la ninja, ante la mirada molesta del chico hibrido que a continuación aterrizo en la rama del árbol en donde la mujer había estado, cubierto por una nube blanca y espesa, dejando en claro lo que era.

-¡Era una clon!- Sakura exclamo completamente sorprendida.

-Las Uzumaki no son las únicas con grandes reservas de Chakra… Y créeme que conozco de que son capaces, por que conozco a una en especial que aborrezco con todas mis fuerzas-

Aquellas palabras finales por parte de Shion confundieron a los chicos, que volvieron a ser atacados con una lluvia de armas ninja que fácilmente repelían.

En un momento determinado se pudo escuchar como las copas de los arboles cercanos del joven semi-Saiyajin se comenzaron a mover, alertándole completamente, a la par que nuevos kunais con pápeles bomba salían disparados hacia el chico.

 **-*¡FIU FIU FIU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOO BUUUM BOOOM BUUUM!*-**

Las detonaciones no se hicieron esperar, cubriendo todo de polvo a la par que los arboles se desgajaban por dichas explosiones.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Estoy arto de esto!- el azabache grito, sintiéndose molesto al ver que así no avanzaba nada en su persecución, concentrando mucho Ki, provoco que todo lo cercano se comenzara a destrozar, pues la liberación de poder era mucha, no tanta como para destrozarlo todo, pero si para dejar las cercanías en mas condiciones favorables al generar un fuerte viento el cual fue apagándose conforme el chico dejaba de expulsar Ki.

-¿Me buscabas?- la voz de Shion lo tomo por sorpresa, pues a falta de no poder leer su Ki, la hábil ninja se había logrado burlar de la defensa del chico, mas este reacciono en milésimas de segundos, lo que le valió a la ninja una patada que la mando en contra de varios árboles que ya estaban un poco sacados del suelo por el viento.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAACK CRAAAAASH CRAAAAAAACK!*-**

Fácilmente partió y atravesó varios árboles, siendo seguida de cerca por el chico Son que se miro perdido en una nueva nube de humo al ver que era otro maldito clon de sombras, mientras, Sakura, Naruko y Xenovia continuaban con su pelea personal, esquivando prácticamente una lluvia de armas ninja que llegaban de todas las direcciones.

-¡Da la cara!- el chico volvió a gritar, llegando a un claro y alejándose un poco de las chicas, pues estaba atento ante cualquier nueva arremetida enemiga que se le viniera encima.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

Calles de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Karin e Ino habían logrado superar a uno de los cuatro ambu que las habían atacado, siendo que Shikamaru y Chouji continuaban su pelea, varios ninjas habían intentado entrar, pero les fue imposible, pues esa barrera de antes era muy fuerte y solo se podía dispersar desde dentro.

-¡Que lata! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir peleando?- mirándose un poco agotado, el chico Nara observaba a su adversario, el cual en compañía de uno de sus compañeros se había unido a la lucha en contra del ninja perezoso y de su amigo gordito.

 _ **-¡Jutsu de expansión: Brazo gigante!-**_

Chouji quiso asestar un devastador golpe con uno de sus puños gigantes, mas no pudo cuando observo como desaparecían de la vista los dos ambu enemigos, siendo que no había logrado realizar su ataque a tiempo.

-¡Chouji cuidado!- le alerto el chico azabache, mas fue tarde cuando recibió de lleno un nuevo ataque desde los tejados de varias casas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- el Akimichi grito al sentir como chocaba con fuerza en contra de un muro, haciendo que Shikamaru se molestara muchísimo con ese tipo que había atacado por la espalda.

-No se les permite ir al hospital- hablo, preparándose para continuar su lucha en contra del Nara, así mismo Karin e Ino corrían hacia donde estaba este, pues como ya se había dicho, habían logrado derrotar a su adversario.

Mismos instantes: Hospital de la hoja.

Un ninja llego a toda prisa al hospital, provocando que todos le miraran de súbito, pues algo raro estaba pasando en la aldea, sin dudas.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Kakashi, ante la mirada de todos, incluido Gokú que también se sentía un poco ansioso, pues desde hacía un par de minutos la presencia de Gohan había desaparecido, pues sin dudas algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

-La aldea… ¡Hay peleas de ninjas por todos lados! ¡Sandaime me ha pedido que venga a informar!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unisonó, pues sin dudas eso explicaba todo.

 _-"¿Danzo?"-_ el ninja peli plata pensó, analizando lo que ocurrían, sin dudas debía moverse rápido y actuar.

Mientras la conversación en la sala de espera ocurría, Tsunade descansaba, la labor de parto de Mikoto había terminado por fin, junto con ella estaba Shizune, sonriendo levemente al ver que por fin un nuevo Uchiha había llegado a ese mundo.

-Ese bebé se parece mucho a Gokú-san- la morocha comentaba, acercándose una taza de té a Tsunade que se levantaba de donde estaba.

-Sí, ese baka se pondrá contento cuando le demos la noticia…- reía un poco la rubia, para después tomar la taza de té y beber un poco. -Vamos, deben estar preocupados- con esas palabras, la Hokage dejo sobre una pequeña mesa la taza de té para después salir junto con Shizune para dar la buena noticia de que por fin el segundo hijo de Gokú había nacido.

Mismos instantes: Afueras de Konoha.

 _[Reanudación de OST:_ _Waltz of Wind and Blaze - NS._ _]_

Varios clones de Shion rodeaban al semi-Saiyajin, el cual los destruía sin apenas esfuerzos, mas ese era el juego de la ninja, pues esperaba encontrar un patrón en la forma de defenderse y atacar del joven hibrido, solo que había notado que realmente debía exponerse para poder llevar a cabo su plan, algo sin dudas mortal, pues de ser asestada por un golpe del chico guerrero todo se acabaría para ella.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Lanzo otra ráfaga de Ki controlada, destruyendo aun mas clones de sombras, a la par que estos también le atacaban pero no le hacían el menor daño a su adversario de dogi naranja.

 _ **-¡Estilo de hielo: Campo gélido!-**_ exclamo uno de los tantos clones, posando sus manos sobre el suelo, congelándolo completamente ante la mirada molesta de Gohan, que no sabía qué era lo que esa mujer haría.

-¡Eso no funciona conmigo!- se lanzo el chico, deshaciendo a la clon y deteniendo el jutsu o eso era lo que este pensaba cuando de repente y desde atrás, varias lanzas hechas de hielo se presentaron, pero gracias a sus reflejos las logro esquivar sin apenas esfuerzo, siendo que varias clones con Tanto en mano se aventuraron en contra de Gohan que aterrizo en contra de una roca, observando como una de las clones volvió a cargar otro jutsu.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Bomba de aire!-**_ justo y como el Shukaku de su boca salió disparada una gran concentración de aire comprimido que no tardo en impactar en contra de la base en donde Gohan estaba, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás sin mayores problemas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Las rocas salieron volando por doquier mientras más clones salían de las sombras y los arboles congelados para atacar al joven Saiyajin, que los destrozaba por completo.

 _-"Debo concentrar un poco mas de chakra en un solo clon, de este modo aguantara un poco mas y le hará creer que esa clon es la verdadera yo…"-_ Shion observaba un poco alejada la pelea tan desventajosa que sus clones tenían con el chico Saiyajin, así mismo Naruko también había logrado derrotar a varias clones con los propios de ella, así mismo Sakura y Xenovia también superaban los clones enemigos. _-"Mientras esas niñas estén distraídas con el resto de mis clones, podre superarlos fácilmente"-_ termino de pensar, moldeando aun mas chakra para llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Se acabo!- Gohan asesto con fuerza un puñetazo en el suelo, desquebrajándolo en el acto, llevándose por delante una gran cantidad de clones, a excepción de unos cuantos que lograron mantenerse de pie.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

De nuevo varias clones arremetieron en contra del joven Saiyajin que esquivando los ataques por completo, asesto varios golpes en los cuerpos de estas, haciéndolas desaparecer. -No puedo sentir su Ki, pero eso no significa nada, no importa la cantidad de clones que mandes, no podrás contra mi- le decía el joven, esperando nuevos ataques por parte de su enemiga que aguardaba desde las sombras y que lentamente se iba enterrando en el suelo gracias a su estilo tierra, a la par que el intercambio de ataques por parte de Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia continuaba en las cercanías, pues aun quedaban bastantes clones de Shion.

En eso el joven Saiyajin pudo sentir como una ligera briza le llego desde la espalda agachándose completamente mientras asestaba un gran codazo en el estomago de una nueva enemiga que había aparecido aprovechando su "apertura". **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRGGGGH!- escupió un poco de saliva antes de desaparecer, dejando a Gohan un poco confundido pues juraría que ese clon era distinto, debido claro que había logrado llegar un poco más que las anteriores clones que le habían atacado. Fue cuando cargando un poco de Ki, creó una onda de choque que arremetió en contra de mas clones de sombras y de hielo de Shion haciéndolas chocar en contra de mas rocas congeladas, siendo que de inmediato estas desaparecieron en mas nubes de humo blanco.

-Como veo no tengo opción- la voz de Shion se escucho al lado izquierdo del joven que le miro completamente inexpresivo, esperando el momento para acabar con esa nueva clon que se había presentado.

 _ **-¡Rasengan giganteeeeee!-**_ aquel grito por parte de la Uzumaki se escucho dando a entender que su lucha aun continuaba.

-Ríndete, Shion… No quiero arrepentirme de algo que no quiero hacer- le decía, haciendo que la mencionada riera a través de su máscara ambu, alzando su Tanto en un claro reto al joven de mirada oscura.

-¿Arrepentirte dices? Vamos niño, te enseñare de que somos capaces realmente los ninjas en este mundo… Nuestra fortaleza no es nuestro poder físico, nuestra fortaleza son las habilidades que tenemos y como las usamos-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

"Shion" por fin se arrojo en contra de Gohan el cual le espero completamente centrado y decidido a terminar con esto rápidamente pues sin dudas ya se habían tardado bastante por los "juegos" de esa ninja.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUCK!*-**

Las chispas salieron disparadas, tras el impacto del Tanto en contra del brazo derecho del Son, pues estaba tan duro como una roca, cosa que la sobresalto por completo al dar un salto hacia atrás, para solo volver arremeter, concentrando Chakra en la hoja de su arma, esperando asestar en contra de un inmutable Saiyajin.

-Ya te dije…- hablo débilmente el chico, apretando su puño derecho con fuerza, esperando el momento justo para. -¡Que esto no te servirá!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!-

La máscara salió volando por el aire, a la par que el rostro completamente adolorido de Shion se presento, ante los ojos oscuros del joven que estaba completamente fastidiado y molesto con aquella ninja terca que a pesar de saber que no ganaría continuaba intentándolo en vano.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Choco con fuerza en contra de más arboles, mientras, sangre se miraba brotar de su boca a la par que sus ojos se inyectaron en lágrimas por el intenso dolor por aquel demoledor golpe, cayendo de rodillas después de que su cuerpo por fin fuera amortiguado por los mismos troncos a los que había ido a dar.

Xenovia que estaba esperando el ataque de una de las ultimas clones de Shion, abrió sus ojos un poco al ver como esta desaparecía, indicando que la original había sido derrotada por Gohan, lo mismo que pasaba con los clones que estaban con Sakura y Naruko, haciendo que estas se alegraran al ver que por fin la amenaza había sido neutralizada, por así decirlo.

Con su cola extendida Gohan a paso lento se acerco a una completamente rendida Shion, que no dejaba de sangrar, pues había sido derrotada con un golpe por parte del joven Saiyajin, jadeaba y tocia sin parar a la vez que de forma casi forzada alzo su mirada, observando a quien tenía enfrente de ella. -Se termino- le dijo inexpresivo, esperando una última palabra por parte de la Shinobi, mas esta comenzó a reír, confundiendo al chico Saiyajin.

-*cof*cof* jajajaja De verdad… ¿De verdad crees que me voy a dejar derrotar por alguien como tú…? -*cof*cof*- Tu error es haberme subestimado, "monito malnacido…"- con completo desprecio hablo, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin apretara su dentadura, pues en breve le daría un nuevo golpe para que se callara la boca pero en eso.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Jiren's Tremendous Power (Rock cover) - DBS /watch?v=tNW9lmujZxU.]_

 **-*¡PUUUUF!*-** la nueva nube de humo cubrió al chico, que a hora no sabía que había pasado, pues al parecer ese también era un clon cuando de repente y sin previo aviso.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Cazador de cabezas!-**_

Las fuerzas se le fueron al chico, cuando sintió como una mano detrás de él agarraba con firmeza su cola, lentamente fue girando su cara, encontrándose con una mano que salía de la tierra, la cual lentamente emergía aun mas dejando al descubierto como era Shion que salía de su trampa, una trampa que había planeado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Mi… Mi cola…-

-Así es… Tu cola, tu punto débil, mi querido chico- le decía, creando un nuevo clon pero a hora de hielo, el cual también tomo la cola del chico, haciéndolo caer de rodillas a la par que por su debilidad perdía las fuerzas de sus manos y piernas, provocando que todo su cuerpo se paralizara de golpe.

-Como… ¿Como supiste que mi cola…?- preguntaba, completamente rendido, sintiéndose paralizado y sin fuerzas completamente a la par que la clon de hielo de Shion mantenía firme el agarre en contra de la cola del semi-Saiyajin.

-Espionaje niño… No solo vigilaba a esa maldita Androide, si no antes también te estuve vigilando a ti, intentando encontrar un punto débil en tu energía y resulto ser tu cola, esa cola que te salió de la nada cuando adquiriste ese extraño resplandor dorado y plateado-

Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia salían de entre la arboleda escarchada, notando como Gohan estaba tirado en el suelo, siendo que una clon de Shion le sujetaba la cola, así como la original le observaba.

-¡Gohan-kun!- gritaron las chicas, llamando la atención de la ninja de tez clara, observando a las recién llegadas.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- se apresuro a preguntar Sakura, ante la mirada completamente rígida de Xenovia y Naruko.

-Danzo-sama… Objetivo neutralizado- le informo a través de su comunicador, escuchándose una gran risa por parte de este.

-"Bien, a hora acaba con sus acompañantes"- le informo, haciendo que la ninja poniéndose de nuevo su máscara ambu se preparara a hora para combatir con las "novias" del joven Saiyajin que no se podía mover al sentir su cola apresada.

 _-"¿Acaso nos espiaba cuando Sakura-chan me toco la cola? No tengo fuerzas, no… No puedo moverme"-_ pensaba mortificado, sin poderse levantar del suelo, pues a pesar de que la cola daba más poder también ofrecía un gran punto débil.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

En los pasillos del hospital, una enfermera cargaba al recién nacido Goten, el pequeño había estado tranquilo, sin estar llorando tanto, pues en breve estaría con su mamá, ya que tarde se le hacía ver a su nuevo retoño.

-Bueno bebé… Mamá te quiere ver, ¿Quieres ver a mamá tu también?- con voz melosa, la enfermera caminaba despreocupada, acercándose cada vez más al cuarto en donde Mikoto descansaba después de haber estado dando a luz.

-La hora…- Danzo elevaba su bastón en la entrada secreta de Raíz al presentir como Erza se acercaba a su objetivo.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Un golpe certero se escucho, provocando que Mikoto mirara hacia la puerta, pues le pareció sentir como alguien se desplomaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que hay disturbios en la aldea?!- los gritos de Tsunade se escucharon, cuando de repente un llanto también se presento, haciendo que el cuerpo de la Uchiha se paralizara del temor, pues ese llanto, ese llanto tan familiar, el llanto de un infante desprotegido.

-De que reclame lo mío…- Danzo continuaba hablando, mientras, Mikoto como pudo se levanto de su cama, haciendo que Gokú y compañía también sintieran las varias en el Ki de su esposa de mirada oscura.

-Mikoto-chan, se está moviendo- hablo atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡De que Konoha sea mía!- **-*¡TUMP!*-** el sonido hueco por fin ataco el suelo, cuando Danzo hizo chocar la base de su bastón en contra de las rocas que tenía en sus pies, a la vez que Mikoto abría débilmente la puerta, siendo guiada por el llanto de un infante, encontrándose con una enfermera en el suelo, alterándola aun más.

Siendo callado por quien lo raptaba, Mikoto observaba como una silueta femenina estaba en frente de una ventana, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego se miraban mecerse por el movimiento del viento que entraba por esta, siendo que esta misma le miraba mas su rostro no se podía ver por la máscara que cubría su rostro. -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por que te llevas a mi…?!-

 _[OST Recomendado: The Final Death Match - DBS /watch?v=IiP6C2m3aJY.]_

-¡Mi bebé…! ¡Mi bebé…! ¡MI BEBÉEEEEE!- el grito de Mikoto se escucho de repente, haciendo que de inmediato Gokú se tensara, así como el resto de personas que estaban en el hospital, pues la noticia del nacimiento de Goten se había visto opacada por el resto de sucesos tan repentinos.

-¡Mikoto-chan!- Gokú desapareció de la mirada de los presentes, siendo que al instante apareció junto a la Uchiha que estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando, observando como el lugar se estaba llenando de humo sin saber que estaba pasando.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIUUUU!*-**

Papeles bomba en el techo se escucharon prenderse, alertando al Saiyajin que sin tiempo a nada se cargo a Mikoto y desapareció de nuevo.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo, tomando por sorpresa a todos quienes estaban cerca a la puerta, saliendo rápidamente, notando como la estructura trasera del hospital era víctima de la explosión que tan de repente había sucedido.

Gokú apareció fuera del hospital, observando la gran fumarola y con Mikoto entre sus brazos, completamente lastimada por lo que había visto pues el llanto no dejaba de estar presente en ella.

-¡Gokú-kun! ¡Mikoto!- sin perder tiempo los demás también terminaron de salir, observando como Gokú cargaba a Mikoto que no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdenme apagar el fuego!- Tsunade en compañía de Shizune les ordenaba a los médicos ninja y al personal que se apresuraran en apagar las llamas del edificio, mientras, Mei y Kushina asistían a Mikoto, así como que Kakashi estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que pasaba, pues el mismo Sasuke estaba atónito ante lo que tan de repente estaba aconteciendo.

-¿Qué paso Mikoto? ¿Gokú-kun que está pasando?- Kushina le preguntaba al Saiyajin, el cual se había alejado un poco de sus mujeres, observando la columna de humo que salía del hospital, siendo que podía sentir como varios Ki se dispersaban por la aldea.

-Mi bebé… Mi bebé, se lo llevaron… ¡Mi bebéeeeeee!- sin dejar de llorar Mikoto grito desgarrada, al haber visto como una mujer sujetaba aquel bulto indefenso que no dejaba de llorar, como sintiendo también que lo estaban arrebatando de las manos de su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que se lo llevaron?! ¡Mikoto!- Mei mecía un poco a la Uchiha que había quedado desmayada por la gran presión y preocupación así como por el dolor.

Gokú observaba esto, sintiendo como el coraje le invadía por completo, pues venas de enojo se manifestaban en su cuerpo, ante la mirada preocupada de los demás.

-Danzo… Ese maldito de Danzo por fin hizo su jugada- Tsunade que se acercaba comento, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Aun sigo sin encontrar el Ki de Jade y desde hace unos minutos tampoco siento el Ki de Gohan… ¡¿Qué está pasando, Tsunade?!- el Son mayor le exigió, mas la rubia no supo que responder.

-Vamos, debemos calmarnos, algo grave está pasando… Yo iré a buscar a Gohan y a los chicos, según el ninja que llego nos informo que hay varios disturbios por la aldea, son claramente un distractor, esto sin dudas es cosa de Raíz- Kakashi intento calmar al Saiyajin que se sentía sumamente molesto.

-¿Raíz?- pregunto el Saiyajin al peli plata que simplemente asintió, haciendo que los puños del Son se cerraran con suma fuerza, casi sacándose la sangre de sus palmas, pues podía sentir el dolor de Mikoto y parecía que el llanto de su hijo no dejaba de resonar en su mente, justo como aquella vez en que Raditz había raptado a Gohan. _-"Hijo, Papá ira por ti... ¡No dejare que te lastimen!"-_

* * *

Entrada secreta: Base de Raíz.

-Todo comenzó, Son Gokú… Pronto ese niño será mío y con el toda Konoha lo será, pero antes tú debes morir para que mi sueño se haga realidad-

Miraba el cielo nocturno, sintiéndose intocable en ese lugar gracias a todas las medidas implementadas para su plan, el plan de apropiarse de un ser inocente e indefenso pero que a la vez evocaba el enojo más grande de un guerrero noble, pues a hora si, Son Gokú estaba molesto.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _-"Itachi…"-_ [Sasuke pensaba, observando el llanto que aun escurría de los ojos cerrados de su madre la cual estaba siendo asistida por Kushina y Mei.] _-"¡Debo ser un mejor hermano que tú…! ¡Debo salvar a Goten, por mi y por mamá!"-_

-Danzo-sama- [Varios ninjas estaban detrás de Danzo, los cuales portaban su características vestimentas y mascaras identificativas.] -Lo sé, Son Gokú está atacando a mis ninjas, no importa… Mientras él se distrae, ustedes asegúrense de que el "paquete" llegue a salvo hasta mi-

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaaas!-**_ [Naruko en compañía de Xenovia y Sakura intentaban liberar a Gohan de la trampa de Shion la cual para nada parecía dispuesta a dejarlas salirse con la suya.] _**-¡Estilo de hielo: Espinas heladas!-**_

-Vaya pero que lento…- [Sasuke de repente fue golpeado desde varios ángulos distintos a la par que aquel mismo ambu de antes se presentaba ante él, haciendo que el Uchiha le mirada molesto.] -¡¿Quién eres tú?!-

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!- [Goku encaraba aquella extraña ninja de cabello rojo que portaba una espada en cada mano, hasta que esta exclamo completamente decidida a enfrentar al Son a pesar de saber que no ganaría.] _**-¡Estilo quemar: Espadas infernales!-**_

 _ **-¡Puño certero de acero!-**_ **-*¡PUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** [Un extraño y corpulento Shinobi había detenido a Mei en su búsqueda de Jade y de Gohan, siendo que este vestía las ropas de Raíz así como una máscara de Oso que cubría su rostro.] -Cariño, te aconsejo que no presumas de tu fuerza o de lo contrario, podrías calcinarte-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Elite" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Nombre en clave "Llamarada…" Numero uno y comandante de la guardia personal de Danzo-sama ¡Elite de Raíz se les da permiso de usar fuerza letal!- [Goku observaba con suma atención a Erza la cual terminaba de decir aquellas palabras, preparándose para combatir a hora si enserio al Saiyajin.] -¡No puedes vencerme! ¡Dime, ¿Donde esta Goten?!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	68. Capitulo 67: Élite

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Nexxoz Highdraco-**_ _Bueno, sin dudas la palabra sufrir se puede significar mucho para Danzo así como que si amigo, esta Naruko es un poco más fuerte que el Naruto de Shippuden a sus inicios, pues además de Jiraiya también cuenta con Gokú para entrenarla al menos en Taijutsu y el estilo tortuga. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero te agrade este nuevo cap. Cuídate._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Buenas amigo, como siempre es bueno leerte en un nuevo capítulo, así mismo quiero que me confirmes algo con respecto a lo que te comente, ¿Akeno será hermana adoptiva o de sangre de tu OC? y sobre su personalidad sobre protectora, eso sí lo puedo llevar a cabo, creo… Ya que nunca he desarrollado a un personaje con complejo sobre protector pero lo intentare. De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Paciencia hermano, paciencia pues voy intentar dejar ese momento para la ultima jeje. Espero que estes bien y goces de buena salud. Nos vemos compañero._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I thank you for the support mate, and just as I said before, do not worry about how long this story ends, I will focus on Fairy Dragon, just be patient and you will see hehe. Best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _When you say that all the merit is mine you are demeriting yourself friend, because if you do not support me these stories would not have just grown to the point where they are currently, so all the success is for and for you. Thank you friend and let's hope to see what Gokú will do to recover his newborn son from the hands of Danzo. Take care._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Gokú is upset, that is unequivocal friend, no doubt that it is hehe, at a good time, we will see what it would do for the rest of his family to return the little Goten to the arms of his mother, which She was devastated by the theft of her son. Greetings and thanks for commenting on the story, success._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Greetings friend, thanks for commenting on the story, I hope you are enjoying the way everything develops. Successes and blessings._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Ten por seguro que después de esto, Gohan va a tener aun mas propósitos para hacerse fuerte y entrenar su cola como bien dices tu amigo jeje. Danzo que disfrute mientras puede, sin dudas, pues pronto esa racha ganadora se le acabara, lo mejor de lo mejor de Raíz entra en juego, veamos cómo se comportan las cartas del Shimura. Te doy las gracias por el apoyo y soporte constante amigo, eres grande. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno amigo, pues espero que te siga gustado la historia, te agradezco que siempre dejes tu comentario, eso a pesar de no ser fundamental para mí me ayuda bastante. Hasta luego y de nuevo, gracias._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Me hiciste "meade" con eso de "¿Que paso amiguito?" jajajaja Puto Barney xD pero bueno como buen tú dices, bromas aparte, Gohan se equivoco la verdad y así lo quise hacer, pues el chico no se confió ni mucho menos pero… si un pero, se dejo guiar por su enfado y termino así, con la cola agarrada, tendido y dispuesto a ser humillado jeje, en cuanto a Danzo está jugando con fuego y tarde o temprano se va a quemar y me temo que esa quemadura lo va a calcinar jeje. Cuídate amigo y gracias por tu comentario, hasta otra._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Buenas amigo, te agradezco el comentario tan extenso que me has dado, lo que dije de que Gokú no estuvo para Gohan me refería a las pocas veces que tuvo momentos, padre e hijo con el, ya sea por necesidad o por que simplemente estaba entrenando paso o no paso tiempo con Gohan, obviamente el tiempo que pasaron en la habitación del tiempo cuenta y mucho pero hay otras ocasiones en las que la presencia de Gokú debía ser fundamental para su hijo, siento que como padre Gokú se desarrollo de una forma entrañable hasta la saga de Cell, de ahí en adelante es lo que no me agrada, el cómo prefiere quedarse en el otro mundo y no estar con su familia por x razón, quiero corregir eso, quiero que de verdad se sienta que de alguna forma se "arrepiente" a su manera, y creo que para eso esta saga es buena, en el sentido que va a expresarse como padre no con Gohan si no con Goten, alguien que sin dudas le falto su padre durante sus primeros siete años de edad, quiero explorar a un Gokú que incomoda a la mayoría de fans, un Gokú maduro pero inmaduro a la vez que se da cuenta que para ser fuerte no necesita dejar a sus seres queridos, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿Un Gokú maduro? WTF "¿En qué mundo vives compadre?" Me dirán, pero bueno es la proyección de mi forma de ver a un Gokú realizado, todos tendrán su forma de ver a un Gokú "completo" esa es la mía e intentare desarrollarlo lo mejor posible jeje. Perdón si me extendí mucho y te doy "weba" por tanto que escribir jajaja. Gracias de nuevo y espero te guste este cap también, hasta pronto, Fed. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Esperemos te gusten las peleas que se vienen amigo, pues me cuesta describir peleas si no son a puros golpes limpios jeje. Gracias por todo, y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Bueno, creo que es parte del suspense dejar en el momento más propicio jajajaja A Danzo le valen tres Yamcha's lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir el poder de los Son xD pero bueno tendrá que ver su error cuando tenga en frente de él ha Gokú molesto jajaja en cuanto a lo demás de tu comentario amigo, la verdad es que la personalidad de Gokú de Súper no me gusta para nada jeje, es por eso que intento no meter esa personalidad tanto, a menos que sea solo y exclusivamente para cosas cómicas, y Goten, bueno el tendrá una personalidad completamente distinta a su contra parte canon, debido claro a las circunstancias en las cuales se va a criar por supuesto, además, no tanto por la sangre Uchiha si no por Mikoto, va a ser una madre muy amorosa, debido a que desde lo que Itachi, Sasuke no se dejo dar más "amor" de madre, dando por resultado a que todo ese amor se vaya a Goten jajaja. Ojala este cap que se viene te guste y disculpa un poco la demora jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por continuar comentando pero sobre todo seguir leyendo compañero, la verdad es que tus deducciones son casi adivinanzas, pues casi le atinas, aun que no te voy a decir a que le atinaste y a que no jajajaja aun así estuviste cerca, sin dudas que si jeje. De nuevo gracias y hasta luego._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Bueno, eso de que Danzo se metió a la boca de Gorila suena raro la verdad jejejeje ¿No sería mas rápido que Gokú desmayara a los ambu usando su velocidad? Pues que crees que hará amigo, aun que tampoco es tonto y sabe que debe interrogar para saber en dónde está su hijo, compañero, ¿Qué pasara con Danzo después de esto? Quién sabe, tal vez se vaya, lo encierren, quien sabe, siento no decirte algo más especifico pero es alto spoiler jeje, ¿Cómo se sentirá al final al ver que no pudo conseguir su arma definitiva? La respuesta es obvia, tan obvia amigo, como cuando por alguna cosa del destino te regañan por algo que no hiciste tu y te echan la culpa jajaja así se sentirá xD. Gracias por tus palabras amigo, a sido como siempre bueno leerte, cuídate._

 _ **-L-**_ _Buenas amigo(a), en cuanto a tu petición, a estas instancias de la historia Sasuke no podría ser mujer, es decir, ¿Cómo? jejeje "Su destino ya está decidido" dirían por ahí, en cuanto a Ino, no sé si te has leído toda la historia, pero la Yamanaka lentamente sea relacionado con Gohan por lo que un remplazo de ella no creo que sería una hipotética "Sasuko". Gracias por leer y comentar compañero(a), hasta luego._

 _ **-Starkiller-**_ _Créeme que Gohan y Gokú han cambiado amigo(a), tal vez no de una forma tan palpable o reconocible pero lentamente su conducta se ha mirado modificada por las cosas que han vivido en ese mundo al que fueron, aun así el cambio de un personaje debe ser lento y llevado de una forma más o menos entendible y contextualizada de ahí lo que pasa en la historia. Espero seguir leyéndote, claro si lo ves propicio y merecido. Hasta otra._

 _ **-P. Payne-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte amigo, como digo, si ven que no me merezco el review simplemente no lo dejen, al fin de cuentas lo que me interesa es que lean la historia y si ven que dicha historia se merece ser comentada, bueno eso ya es bajo el criterio de cada quien, aun así te agradezco que dejes "el indicio" de que sigues interesado en la historia, sin dudas se agradece. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza es una de las pocas Uzumaki que quedan en el mundo-_

 _-El jutsu "Cadenas de diamantina de sello ardiente" es una variante única que combina las cadenas de Chakra con el elemento quemar-_

 _-El numero de designación de los miembros de la "Élite de Raíz" es de acuerdo al poder de sus integrantes, aun que dicha designación es engañosa, pues a pesar de que Erza es la líder, Shion es más fuerte que ella-_

 _-Los elementos, Velocidad, Acero y Oscuridad están basados en la película de Naruto Shippuden: Los herederos de la voluntad de fuego-_

 _-A pesar de la percepción de Ki, es imposible detener un golpe si el cuerpo de quien percibe es menos veloz que los ataques que recibe en su contra-_

 _-El plan real de Danzo es atraer a Gokú de forma intencional a su base subterránea para exponerlo al veneno mejorado del Reibi y de esta forma debilitarlo-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 67: Élite.**

Gokú dio varios pasos hacia delante, alejándose de Kushina así como de Mikoto y Tsunade que estaba junto con Shizune, este asunto había escalado demasiado desde la tarde y a esas instancias era insostenible la necesidad de que Gokú interviniera de forma directa, pues a hora su hijo recién nacido se miraba amenazado por la ambición desmedida de un solo hombre.

-Siento como se alejan varios Ki… En especial varios que son un poco más grandes que el resto- hablo sin ver a las mujeres, pues Kakashi ya se había ido siendo ayudado por Pakkun para encontrar el olor de Gohan y las chicas que se suponía estaban con él.

-Yo también los siento- Kushina también comentaba, siendo que Shizune y Tsunade se ayudaban para sostener a una Mikoto inconsciente y que en su rostro aun se miraba llanto, un llanto que el Saiyajin mayor tenía muy presente en su cabeza.

-¿Qué planeas Danzo?- murmuro la líder rubia, observando la espalda del Saiyajin que para nada se quedaría de brazos cruzados, escuchándose como personas entraban y salían del hospital intentando apagar las llamas que estaban dentro.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- Kiba y compañía llegaban, pues su maestra Kurenai se había quedado intentando junto con Gai y Asuma sofocar una insurrección de ambu de Raíz en la zona este de la aldea, aun que simplemente era una distracción, mas los Genin no sabían que estaba pasando.

Gokú voltio a ver a los recién llegados que estaban completamente confundidos por lo que pasaba, notando el humo que salía del hospital, así como a la madre de Sasuke inconsciente, así como este mismo con sus puños apretados y su Sharingan activado, no quería volver a vivir de nuevo el infierno, el infierno que le supuso perder a su familia, no de nuevo.

-¡Kiba! ¡Hinata! ¡Shino!- la líder observo a los chicos que procedieron a hablar.

-Kurenai-sensei nos envió hacia acá, hay enfrentamientos en la zona este de la aldea, ninjas con mascaras nos atacaron cuando recién llegábamos de una misión, Gai-sensei y su equipo aparecieron y nos ayudaron, solo que sensei nos dijo que viniéramos a informar- el Inuzuka les comentaba a los demás que estaban expectantes ante lo que se haría.

-¡Maldición esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos! ¡Jade no aparece y han secuestrado al hijo de Mikoto!- con clara frustración la rubia grito, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos, pues de verdad no se esperaban aquellas palabras.

-El… El hermanito de Gohan-kun…- Hinata se llevo sus manos a su boca, en un intento de callar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa ante la noticia tan trágica.

-Tsunade…- la voz seria de Gokú se escucho, llamando la atención de todos. -No puedo esperar un segundo mas, tengo que detener a esos Ki que se alejan con rapidez, tengo que salvar a mi hijo- con firmeza termino de hablar, pues la rubia le había pedido que aguantara un poco, en lo que se pensaba con mayor calma lo que se haría, mas la paciencia no era algo que él Son mayor tuviera.

-Busquen a Jade-chan y a Gohan… Yo me encargare del resto- y tras decir eso, desapareció haciendo uso de su teletransportación dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, no por sorpresa, más bien por preocupación ante lo que el Saiyajin de raza pura haría en su cometida de salvar a su pequeño hijo secuestrado.

-Ese baka… Solo espero que no cometa ninguna imprudencia- la Hokage se notaba preocupada, pues todo apuntaba a una "enredadera" de trampas, una enredosa y laberíntica enredadera.

-Chicos, ayúdenos con Mikoto, debemos ayudar a Gokú-kun con la búsqueda… ¡Tenemos que salvar al pequeño Goten!- la pelirroja Uzumaki llamo la atención de los discípulos de Kurenai, que sin perder tiempo asistieron a ella y a Mei, pues sin dudas debían entrar en acción también tras el repentino secuestro.

 _-"Hermano… Itachi…"-_ Sasuke pensaba que hacer, mas la noche en la cual perdió a todo su clan se manifestaba en su mente de forma constante, para después cerrar sus ojos y dar un gran suspiro. _-"No, yo debo ser un mejor hermano que tú… Debo rescatar a Goten, por mi y por mamá"-_ pensó para sí mismo el Uchiha, dando un gran salto hacia donde sintió que el Ki de Gokú se traslado, pues lo seguiría para encontrar a su hermano recién nacido.

-¡Sasuke!- Mei le grito, mas fue inútil, pues el chico con el Sharingan se alejo con rapidez del lugar.

-Mei no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llevar a Mikoto a un lugar seguro…- Kushina le interrumpió posando su mano en su hombro derecho, haciendo que la oji verde le mirara y asintiera a lo que la Uzumaki pelirroja le acababa de decir.

-Tienes razón, una vez que la salvaguardemos buscaremos a Jade y a Gohan así como a Goten… Ese hombre llamado Danzo no se saldrá con la suya-

Sin perder más tiempo y con ayuda del equipo de Kurenai comenzaron a llevarse a Mikoto hacia la residencia Son, siendo que Tsunade y Shizune se habían decidido quedar un poco más, pues la rubia sabía exactamente qué hacer, buscar a Danzo y acabar con ese loco de una vez por todas.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama, ¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!-

Caminando con prisa y enojo en su mirada la rubia dio varios pasos hacia la dirección de la casa de Danzo, dudaba que estuviera en esta, pero aun así no hacia mal con ir y destruirla a base de puños para sacar de su escondite a ese maldito viejo loco.

-¡¿No es obvio, Shizune…?!- le miro, conservando su expresión completamente molesta. -¡Ese maldito vejestorio! ¡Danzo es quién está detrás de todo esto! El tercero está ocupado intentando controlar las distracciones de ese viejo y yo, como quinta Hokage que soy, debo ponerle fin a esta locura… No sé de lo que Gokú pueda llegar a ser capaz en el estado tan molesto en el que esta, así que lo mejor es acabar con Danzo antes que ese impaciente de con él- continuo caminando, apretando sus puños, sintiéndose muy molesta por lo que acontecía, Shizune por su parte decidió acompañarla y ver qué era lo que su mentora aria una vez que llegaran a la casa de ese viejo.

Mismos instantes: Bosques cercanos a Konoha.

 _[OST Recomendado: Zetzu theme - NS /watch?v=ScpP3x2FO5A.]_

-Danzo-sama…- varios ambu que estaban detrás de Danzo le hablaron, escuchándose una voz chillona detrás de la máscara de pajado de uno de los ninjas que estaba detrás del Shimura.

-Lo sé… Son Gokú está atacando a mis ninjas… Aun tardara un poco en darse cuenta que esto es solo una distracción, mientras eso pasa…- se giro, topándose con tres siluetas cubiertas con capas negras y varias mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, estaba aquella de ave, una de un oso y la de un murciélago. -Asegúrense que el "paquete" llegue a salvo- termino de hablar, notando como en una intensa movida, aquellas tres entidades desaparecieron como el rayo, pues la elite de raíz entraría en juego, lo mejor de lo mejor, siendo que la líder de esa "elite" era ni más ni menos que aquella ninja llamada Erza siendo que Shion también estaba dentro de ese grupo selecto de Danzo, sus mejores ninjas por fin entraban en escena.

 _-"Confió en que su sacrificio no será en vano… Después de todo, aun me queda el veneno, el cual se usara una vez que llegues aquí, Son Gokú"-_ el viejo bien sabia que lanzaba a sus ninjas al matadero, pero aun así estaba decidido a continuar, sin importarle que y como lo haría, solo… Solo quería a Goten en sus garras.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Xenovia, Sakura y Naruko estaban intentando liberar a Gohan, mas la Shion real no se los dejaba nada fácil, pues la clon de hielo que había creado aun sostenía por la cola al joven hibrido.

-Váyanse de aquí… Esto solo fue una trampa- con dificultad y aun tendido en el suelo, el joven les llamaba, cosa que para nada estaban dispuestas hacer la rubia, la peli rosa y la peli azul.

-Ni creas que te vamos a dejar aquí, Gohan-kun… ¡Te vamos a liberar, de verás!-

-Pierden su tiempo, niñas… Sera mejor que desistan o las matare-

 _[OST Recomendado: Silence Glaive - SMC /watch?v=C9307H4Wlf4 &t=277s.]_

Extendiendo su Tanto, Shion amenazaba con volver atacar, siendo que Xenovia se puso en guardia, sorprendiendo un poco a su adversaria.

-Siempre me he preguntado, que es pelear contra una de las legendarias espadas de la niebla, se dice que incluso son más letales que los siete espadachines de Kiri… Sera interesante ver si es verdad o no, aun que tengo entendido…- soltó un sonido de burla que hizo que Xenovia apretara su dentadura, sintiéndose lista para arremeter en contra de aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color lavanda. -Que tú eres la novata del grupo, siendo su líder el ninja más poderoso de toda Kiri, incluso es más fuerte que la ex Mizukage, Mei… Por no decir que porta una espada muy particular, una espada que no funciona con Chakra si no con Ki, la legendaria espada forjada por el clan Hata: Aerondight, quienes usamos Chakra también podemos usar dicha espada, solo que… El verdadero poder de esta se libera cuando su hoja es impregnada por Ki puro y en exceso, pero bueno, eso ya no viene ni a cuento, mejor centrémonos en nosotras- término de hablar, también preparándose para volver a entrar en combate contra aquellas tres chicas que tenía en frente.

 _-"Debo distraerla lo mejor posible para que baje su guardia y cuando eso pase… Liberare a Gohan"-_ la peli azul pensaba, era verdad que era una prodigio con la espada que portaba, pero también era verdad que aun le faltaba mucho para ser considerada una espada completamente, siendo la más joven del grupo y estando lejos de alcanzar a sus compañeros de élite, portando el número cuatro en su máscara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

En un grito decisivo Xenovia por fin se lanzo ante la mirada de Naruko y Sakura que había estado planeando una estrategia, mas la desesperación de la chica con espada era incluso mayor a la de la rubia Uzumaki, que junto a Sakura también decidieron arremeter con kunai en mano.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIRT!*-**

El choque del Tanto y de la espada de Xenovia no se hizo esperar, a la par que Naruko de un salto quiso sorprender a la ninja de raíz que forcejeaba un poco con la peli azul, haciéndola desistir y dar un salto hacia varios árboles, observando como la rubia Uzumaki sin aun caer del cielo, creo varios clones suyos.

 _ **-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaaaaas!-**_

la chica grito enfrascando sus clones en contra de Shion que se movía endemoniadamente rápido ante la mirada de las otras dos chicas que esperaban el momento para entrar también en la contienda.

 **-*¡TRUUUCK TRUUUUUCK TRUUUUCK!*-**

Las chispas por el choque de los kunais era completamente audible, haciendo que Shion retrocediera un poco, para simplemente dejar caer su Tanto al suelo, distrayendo a las clones de Naruko asestándoles varias patadas en sus rostros **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM!*-** los golpes salieron volando a la par que sin perder tiempo, Shion realizo sellos para un jutsu en contra de la impetuosa Uzumaki. _**-¡Estilo de hielo:…!-**_ poso una de sus manos en el pecho de una distraída clon que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. _**-¡Espinas heladas!-**_ concluyo con sus palabras, haciendo desaparecer a la clon atacada después de que de su cuerpo salieron varios picos helados generados de golpe por la hábil ninja que dando varios saltos hacia sus laterales asesto de nuevo un nuevo golpe a varias clones mandándolas en contra del suelo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaron mientras desaparecían ante la mirada de Xenovia que no aguanto más y también volvió a la carga en contra de Shion que se agacho, sorprendiendo a la espadachín con un puñetazo contundente en su vientre bajo. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAARRGGHHH!- la peli azul dejo salir un pequeño grito cargado de dolor, ante la mirada de Sakura y Naruko que se volvía a poner de pie tras caer al suelo.

-¡Naruko! ¡Xenovia!- Sakura también se arrojo, al ver como la chica de mirada miel se dolió de su estomago, intercambiando varios impactos entre el tanto recogido de la ninja de raíz con ella misma, hasta que en un descuido, la mujer de mirada violeta claro aprovecho para asestar una seguidilla de golpes en el pecho y abdomen de Sakura.

-¡AAAGGGH!-

Escupió un poco de sangre ante la arremetida anterior, para después sentir como la jalaron de su cabello rosado, clavándola directamente en contra de un puño congelado de la hábil ninja que para nada se miraba cansada. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** -¡UUUUUGHH!- el hielo se rompió en el rostro de la Haruno que fue a dar al suelo, después de aquella endemoniada y rápida sacudida, siendo relegada por nuevos clones de Naruko y Xenovia que se habían recompuesto de los golpes anteriores.

-Tan predecibles…- Shion le dio un nuevo golpe a la Naruko real, haciéndola retroceder un poco, mientras, volvía a intercambiar varios tajos con la espada de Xenovia, que para nada se miraba que se fuera a rendir a pesar de ser superada por alguien mayor.

Se miro como esta retrocedió, para también verse como la ninja con la gran espada en sus manos, dio un leve salto para ajustar un salto aun mayor, cosa que desconcertó a la ninja de raíz cuando de repente noto como la espada de una de sus enemigas comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo. _**-¡Arte ninja: Explosión filosa!-**_ grito de repente Xenovia, haciendo que Shion saltara hacia atrás temiendo lo que fuera a pasar.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una detonación se hizo presente en medio del bosque en donde batallaban, notando como de entre el humo Shion salía sin un aparente rasguño, así mismo Xenovia también salió saltando hacia atrás, junto como Naruko que ayudaba a levantarse a Sakura después de los golpes que había recibido.

-Debo reconocerlo… Ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa- decía, observando con detenimiento a las chicas con las que aun sostenía una lucha.

Mientras tanto Gohan aun tirado en el suelo, podía escuchar a la perfección todo lo que pasaba, sintiendo un inmenso coraje al no poder intervenir pues sus fuerzas eran completamente nulas por culpa de su cola de Saiyajin la cual era fuertemente tomada por la clon de hielo de Shion.

-Debemos hacer algo, si continuamos peleando así no llegaremos a ningún lado- con preocupación y enojo en su voz Sakura les comentaba las otras dos chicas, a la vez que también se limpiaba una línea de sangre de la comisura derecha de sus labios.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

En otro punto de los extensos bosques que habían logrado sobrevivir al viejo enfrentamiento de Gokú y Jade, este primero estaba frente a varios ninjas tendidos y completamente apaleados por el mismo, pues acudía a todo punto en el cual sentía presencias más o menos altas, solo que, desde que apareció en ese lugar había dejado de sentir aquellos Ki mas grandes, sintiéndose como Ki's un poco más pequeños que pertenecían a ninjas que para nada le hacían algo, ya que solo eran una molesta distracción para él.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- mirando directamente el rostro lastimado de uno de los ambu, el Saiyajin preguntaba, sintiéndose frustrado al no poder encontrar a su hijo, mientras, su esposa Mikoto era víctima del dolor por el arrebatamiento de este.

-La fuerza de un verdadero…- no lo dejo terminar, cuando le dio un nuevo golpe en el estomago dejándolo a hora si completamente rendido ante la inconsciencia, pues era lo que todos esos ninjas que había superado le dijeron, es decir, nada.

Sasuke sentía el Ki de Gokú cerca, indicando que ya casi lo había alcanzado, el por su parte había disminuido su poder para que el Saiyajin no lo detectara, cuando este de repente volvió a sentir como varios Ki andaban cerca, por lo que sin perder tiempo y con su teletransportación se dirigió hacia ellos, pues estaba desesperado por encontrar a su hijo, realmente desesperado.

El Uchiha por fin llego al claro en donde había sentido el Ki de Gokú, para simplemente encontrarse varios ninjas inconscientes a sus pies, esparcidos por todos lados, hasta que ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado pudo notar como la presencia del Saiyajin mayor se había trasladado a otro lugar, por lo que sin perder tiempo volvió a correr hacia donde sentía su Ki, se alejo de los despojos que Gokú había dejado tras su paso, pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse entre los árboles.

 **-*¡FIUUU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUURRRGGGH!-

Sasuke cayó en el suelo de forma precipitosa, tocándose su mentón al sentir como algo le golpeo de súbito, mas no miro nada, quedando completamente extrañado por lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me pego?!- se apresuro a preguntar a la nada, levantándose del suelo, para después sentir como un nuevo golpe le dio en su espalda, haciéndolo abrir su boca y ojos por completo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAGGGH!-

-Vaya pero que lento…- la misma voz chillona de antes se escucho a la par que Sasuke levantándose con rapidez del suelo, observo como en las ramas de un árbol una silueta se miraba y de la cual solo se podía notar una máscara.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- el joven Uchiha pregunto, observando a su atacante que descendió de la rama en la cual estaba, notándose su traje de ambu, poniendo aun mas en guardia al Uchiha.

-No soy nadie importante… Solo soy aquel que se cobrara tu vida- con un claro sonido de burla, el ninja aquel desapareció de la mirada de Sasuke, que no se pudo proteger un nuevo ataque en contra de su persona que lo dejo completamente tendido sobre el suelo otra vez.

 **-*¡POM!*-** fue el único sonido que se escucho cuando el azabache caía sobre su espalda, con su mirada entre cerrada y notándose como su dentadura estaba expuesta por el dolor que sintió al caer.

-Prepárate para sentir la velocidad…- se escucho de forma burlona, a la par que aquel extraño ninja le ponía un sello de camuflaje al joven Uchiha que tan rápido como sintió esa cosa en su piel se la intento quitar pero cuando lo hizo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo electrocutándolo.

 **-*¡TRIIIIIIISH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un gran grito de dolor, que no hizo otra cosa que provocar una carcajada en el ninja atacante.

-jejeje De nada servirá que te intentes quitar ese sello, es especial sabes, una vez que se adhiere a la piel de alguien no se podrá retirar hasta que derrotes a quien te lo puso… Cosa que nunca pasara jajaja-

Lentamente el ninja con ojos Sharingan se volvió a poner de pie, agachando su mirada para después levantarla y ver directamente molesto al ninja que le tapaba su camino. -Bien… ¡En ese caso te derrotare rápido ya que no tengo tiempo de estar jugando con un idiota como tú!-

Los ojos rojo fuego y las aspas dejaban en claro que el joven ninja estaba listo para poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de Kakashi y Gokú.

-¿Así que ese es el Sharingan…? Bueno la verdad es que no es la primera vez que lo veo, Itachi era muy hábil con él, me pregunto, ¿Si el hermanito también lo será?- esas palabras desconcertaron al Uchiha que no comprendía cómo era que ese tipo conocía a su hermano, a su despreciado hermano mayor, Itachi.

Mismos instantes: Casa de los Son.

Kushina y Mei estaban listas para ir y buscar a Gohan, Jade y a Goten, siendo que Shizune junto con los chicos del equipo de Hinata se quedarían a cuidar de Mikoto la cual aun estaba inconsciente por la carga psicológica de ver como se llevaban a su hijo recién nacido delante de ella.

-Iremos a ayudar a Gokú-kun a buscar a Jade-san y al hijo de Mikoto… Por favor, cuídenla mientras no estamos- Kushina les decía a los chicos los cuales asintieron ante las "ordenes" de la pelirroja que miro a Mei y asintiendo se apresuraron a la puerta de la casa saliendo sin demora por esta.

Corrían sin detenerse entre los tejados de la aldea, escuchándose como las peleas entre ninjas de Raiz y ninjas normales continuaban, pues la distracción aun debía estar presente para que Danzo desarrollara su plan sin estorbos.

-Kushina…-

-Lo sé, Mei… Sera mejor si nos separamos…-

Sin mirarle, la ex Kage castaña asintió en acuerdo, pues era lo que propondría, pero al ver que la Uzumaki también pensaba en eso simplemente decidió dar un salto hacia otra dirección comenzado alejarse de la otra mujer. -Cuídate Mei… Gokú-kun nos necesita- dijo en voz alta la matriarca Uzumaki, dando un gran salto hacia la zona oeste de la aldea.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Akatsuki theme - NS /watch?v=tKOKwfp6Y18 &t=219s.]_

Erza miraba como una gran columna de humo se levanto en medio del bosque, dejando en claro que Son Gokú ya le pisaba los talones, cosa que le preocupo un poco, pues Goten aun no llegaba a su destino, junto a Danzo.

 _-"Una vez que te pongas el sello, quítatelo solo cuando te creas lista para detener a ese maldito de Son Gokú… Conociendo a mis hombres querrán escapar al ver el poder de ese estúpido y eso pondría en riesgo el plan central, ahí es donde entras tú, Erza… ¡La líder de la elite de raíz!"-_ con ese pensamiento, la ninja se termino de quitar el sello de camuflaje, alertando de inmediato al Son mayor al sentir de nuevo uno de aquellos Ki que era un poco más grande que el resto.

-Creo que ya es hora… La misión debe ser cumplida, tío- hablo para sí misma, sintiendo como una corriente de aire frio la travesó, agachando un poco su mirada hacia abajo, hasta que una voz varonil y extremadamente rígida se escucho a sus espaldas.

-¿Dónde está…? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- fue decisivo en sus preguntas, notando como aquella pelirroja con máscara de conejo se giro encarándolo.

 _-"Tengo que aguantar hasta que ese bebé llegue a la base principal…"-_

Gokú apretó sus facciones, lo que le dijo a Erza que la atacaría en cualquier momento, mas no en vano estuvo cuidándolo casi más de seis meses por lo que más o menos sabia a lo que se enfrentaba.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja…!-**_ en un rápido e imperceptible movimiento de manos la ninja se dejo caer de lo alto de la colina en la cual estaban, a la par que Gokú reacciono pues de todo lo que se podía esperar para nada ese "todo" era que aquella ninja de gran poder se desplomara hacia atrás a la vez que terminaba de realizar sellos. _**-¡Circulo de equipamiento!-**_ termino de hablar invocando un gran pergamino que se poso en su espalda a la par que no dejaba de caer, siendo que Gokú también se lanzo en picada en un intento de interceptarla en el aire, mas la ninja desapareció de su mirada, indicando que era una clon.

-Si crees que escaparas, estas equivocada- se dijo así mismo el Saiyajin, sintiendo como el Ki de esa mujer se había trasladado entre los arboles cercanos, cosa que sin perder tiempo y como bala se dirigió directamente hacia donde el Ki de Erza había reaparecido.

-Eres rápido…- Erza se quitaba su máscara, siendo que el Saiyajin apareció a varios metros detrás de ella, pues desde el instante en el que la encontró la hubiera neutralizado, pero algo le decía que esa mujer pelirroja tenía información sobre su hijo y debía hacer que se la dijera costara lo que costara.

 **-*¡PUM!*-**

Dejo caer el gran pergamino de su espalda en el suelo, ante la inmutabilidad del Saiyajin que lentamente la volvía a encarar.

-Cualquier cosa que uses no te funcionara… ¡¿Donde está Goten?!- con fuerza le exigió a la ninja, la cual sin hacerle mucho caso, hizo aparecer dos espadas en sus manos, haciendo circular Chakra en estas y prendiéndoles fuego, gracias a su barrera de sangre única en la aldea.

 _ **-¡Estilo quemar: Espadas infernales!-**_

Exclamo, adoptando una postura de combate así como lista para entrar en la contienda que aun no comenzaba, a pesar de estar completamente consciente de que perdería, pues debía entretener al Saiyajin en lo que Goten llegaba con Danzo, pues, "Ella era el anzuelo, el bebé la carnada".

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Madara theme - NS /watch?v=_mF0LtUFtTo.]_

Mei saltaba de tejado en tejado, dirigiéndose hacia donde miraba una extraña cúpula, pensando que tal vez hay estaba alguien cuando algo de repente le distrajo, pues un gran Ki se presento de súbito en frente de ella.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Mei salto hacia atrás, cuando miro como un tipo extremadamente corpulento y alto salió de repente de una de las casas por las cuales la ex Kage corría, observando como una gran cantidad de humo y polvo se levantaron por la fuerte arremetida de aquel desconocido, el cual se retiro su capucha negra dejando al descubierto como la piel de sus brazos tenía una tonalidad oscura así como que a leguas se notaba endurecida por alguna clase de Jutsu.

-¿Quién eres tú?- frunciendo un poco el seño la castaña con un solo ojo visible preguntaba, observando como una máscara de oso cubría su rostro.

-Me llaman "Garra" Por que mi poder es tan devastador como el zarpazo de un Oso- su voz era gruesa y denotaba completa prepotencia y orgullo.

Mei sonrió un poco, a la par que cerraba su único ojo visible, pues ese sujeto simplemente seria una diversión para ella, pues era una de las mujeres shinobi mas fuertes, junto con Tsunade, Kushina, Mikoto y claramente Jade.

-Cariño… Te aconsejo que no presumas de tu poder… O podrías, "calcinarte"- sin previo aviso, la mujer de largo cabello castaño arrojo sobre el otro ninja una gran cantidad de lava de su boca, mas lo raro fue ver que aquel extraño no se movió para nada, cosa que desconcertó a la ex líder de Kiri al ver que el cuerpo de aquel tipo se cubrió por completo de la lava que había arrojado en contra de él.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

La lava lo cubrió todo, siendo que aquel tipo salía de esta sin ningún aparente rasguño, más su mascar ambu se destrozo por completo, dejando ver un ojo de cristal y una cicatriz atroz por el lado derecho de la cara.

-¿De verdad…?- hablo, ante la sorpresa de Mei, la cual supo reconocer por fin por que su lava al parecer no había surtido efecto. -¡Crees que esto le hará algo a mi elemento acero!- levanto con vehemencia uno de sus grandes puños, antes de volver a gritar fuertemente ante la sorpresa de Mei. _**-¡Puño certero de acero! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- -*¡FIUUU!*-**_ **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todo el techo en donde estaban se desfragmento por completo, tomando por sorpresa a Mei que tambaleándose un poco, salto hacia otro dejado, siendo que de inmediato sintió como aquel tipo salto para intentar darle un golpe con sus devastadores arremetidas.

-Veamos si es verdad lo que se cuenta de la "¡Belleza de la nieblaaaaaa!" _**¡Puño devastador de aceroooooo!-**_ volvió a gritar, ante un nuevo salto de la ex líder, observando como aquella mole atravesaba el tejado en donde había ido a parar destruyendo todo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

En el aire la esposa del Saiyajin mayor aprovecho para realizar varios sellos e inflar sus mejillas, empezando a disparar varios proyectiles de lava en contra de su aparente oponente. _**-¡Estilo de lava: Disparos llameantes!-**_

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una pequeña explosión se hizo presente, siendo que Mei cayó a varios metros de distancia, observando como el fuego y el humo no dejaba de emerger de la casa a la cual había atacado.

Mei abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al sentir que el Ki de su adversario no había disminuido, notándose como de entre el polvo la gran silueta de este emergía, sin apenas rasguños gracias a su piel endurecida.

 _-"No puede ser… Soporto mis ataques"-_ pensó un poco preocupada, pues al parecer no podría avanzar mientras esa cosa estuviera en frente de ella.

-¡Ambu…! Ambu de Raíz, nombre en clave "Acero…" Numero tres de la guardia personal de Danzo-sama… ¡La elite de Raíz!- grito, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

Zona noroeste de la aldea: Mismos instantes.

-…Nombre en clave "Oscuridad…" Número cuatro de la guardia personal de Danzo-sama… ¡La elite de Raíz!-

Kushina observaba completamente consternada a ese ninja que parecía prepararse para atacarla, pues había aparecido de la nada mientras se dirigía hacia donde sentía el Ki de Gokú.

Afueras de Konoha, zona oeste: Mismos instantes

Sasuke estaba tendido sobre el suelo, aquel extraño Shinobi usaba técnicas extremadamente raras por no decir que… Rápidas.

-Maldito…-

-Ambu de raíz… Nombre en clave "Velocidad…" Número cinco de la guardia personal de Danzo-sama… ¡La elite de Raíz!-

Afueras de Konoha, zona sur: Mismos instantes.

Xenovia, Sakura y Naruko jadeaban fuertemente, habían estado intentando liberar a Gohan, pero cualquier intento de acercarse hacia donde este estaba aun tendido sobre el suelo y con su cola apresada era fácilmente suprimido por Shion la cual tenía otra vez su máscara sobre su rostro.

-Nombre en clave "Hielo…" Número dos de la guardia personal de Danzo-sama…- preparando de nuevo su Tanto, hablaba, confundiendo a Naruko y Sakura, mas no a Xenovia, pues parecía que anteriormente había escuchado hablar de ese nombre en clave.

 _-"¿A caso…? ¿A caso esa ninja pertenece al grupo llamado 'La elite de Raíz'? Si es así eso explica por qué es tan fuerte"-_ frunció su ceño, pues sin dudas esa información para nada le gusto. _-"Se dice que cada uno de ellos son igual de fuertes que un Kage… Esto se nos complicara si no liberamos a Gohan pronto"-_

Lugar de pelea entre Erza y Gokú: Mismos instantes.

Varios árboles se miraban arder, ante la ninja que no se daba por vencida a pesar de no haberle hecho nada al Son, que simplemente le observaba de forma rígida pues apenas habían hecho un movimiento ambos.

-¡Ambu de Raíz…!- comenzó a decir de repente la pelirroja, confundiendo al Saiyajin mas este no bajaba para nada su guardia. -Nombre en clave "llamarada…" Numero uno y comandante de la guardia personal de Danzo-sama… ¡Elite de Raíz, se les da permiso de usar fuerza letal!- esas últimas palabras de la ninja confundieron aun mas a Gokú, el cual se puso aun más rígido, esperando el momento justo para dejarla fuera de combate e interrogarla, pues ya no debía perder más tiempo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Kakuzu - NS /watch?v=yUJJy8J_Br8 &t=1s.]_

-No sé quien seas, pero… Antes de que vuelvas atacarme déjame decir te que no puedes contra mi… ¡Dime en donde esta mi hijo!- le volvió a exigir, esperando una respuesta de la ninja que comenzando a concentrarse genero varias esferas de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, cosa que lo confundió completamente, pues para nada se miraba como un ataque ordinario.

-Más del setenta por ciento del cuerpo está conformado por agua… ¿Qué pasa cuando el agua entra en contacto con una fuente de calor completamente intensa…?- pregunto, encendiendo de nuevo las espadas que portaba a cada mano, haciendo que Gokú se tensara aun mas, pues si la mataba tardaría muchísimo más tiempo en encontrar a su hijo raptado. -Se evapora y seca el cuerpo…- se respondió a sí misma, lista para una segunda ronda furiosa en contra del Saiyajin.

 _ **-¡Elemento quemar: Cuerpo del averno!-**_ grito, liberando una gran cantidad de Chakra de su cuerpo, intensificando una especie de barrera abrazadora a su alrededor, en un intento de hacer dudar a Gokú si atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, pues a pesar de que soportaba golpes y ataques de energía que destruían planetas, no era inmune a un calor tan intenso o a un frio tan gélido, obviamente dichos estados de temperatura debían ser muchísimo más bestiales que los que había en la habitación del tiempo.

 _-"El calor que desprende es similar al de la habitación del tiempo, si la toco directamente mi cuerpo se calcinara… Debo atacar a media y larga distancia… Mi ventaja es mi velocidad, contra ella no podrá hacer nada, aun que también podría usar mi cobertura de Ki para impedir que me queme"-_ pensaba el Saiyajin, analizando a la ninja que se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque, feroz y rauda, sin temer si perdía la vida en contra de su poderosísimo adversario.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Por fin Erza cubierta de llamas y sus espaldas por delante se aventuro a la pelea, la cual de inmediato sabia que perdería, pero aun así decidió ir con todo desde el principio, provocando que el Saiyajin simplemente retrocediera un poco esquivando con suma facilidad los tajos de las armas ardientes de la pelirroja, que apretando sus facciones, arrojo un pergamino hacia arriba, haciendo que el Son lo mirara pero sin perder su concentración.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Una ráfaga de fuego candente atravesó varios metros de arboles, destrozando todo a su paso, mientras, la ninja se preparaba para continuar con su inútil resistencia ante un Son que esperaba paciente el momento para finiquitarla y proseguir su persecución con el afán de encontrar a su hijo.

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: Espiral de cadenas ardientes!-**_ de su pecho salieron varias cadenas de diamantina en contra de Gokú que se sorprendió, pues pensaba que ese ataque solo Kushina lo podía realizar, pues estaba plenamente convencido de que de esas cadenas si se debía cuidar, pues si lo tocaban quedaría sellado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El quiebre de los árboles y el suelo era extremadamente audible ante los saltos y desapariciones de Gokú alrededor de la ninja que había enterrado por todas partes aquellas cadenas enfundadas en llamas y hechas enteramente de su Chakra.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Las cadenas atravesaban como si no fueran nada los arboles y rocas que se interponían en su camino, siguiendo a un Gokú que aparecía y desaparecía alrededor de la ninja que concentrando todo su poder, intensifico la arremetida de sus cadenas de sello.

-¡Sin importar que, debo detenerte el mayor tiempo posible!- gritaba, sintiendo como sus cadenas arrasaban con todo en contra de Gokú que cubriendo su puño derecho con una barrera de Ki, dio un fuerte puñetazo a las cadenas incandescentes que lo perseguían. **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAAAAACK!*-** las destrozo como si no fueran nada, pero de una forma cuidadosa para no verse tocado de forma directa.

-¡Se acabo!- la voz del Son se escucho a su costado derecho, tomando en la absoluta "sorpresa" a Erza la cual no se había dado cuenta de cuando Gokú había aparecido en aquel lugar.

-¡¿Eh?!-

Cuando menos quiso sintió como su cuerpo se distorsionaba por completo ante una fuerte arremetida por parte del Saiyajin, que cansado cargo un golpe de viento a presión, para no exponerse a las cadenas de sello.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGH!-

Soltó aquel alarido dirigiéndose sin demora en contra de varias rocas las cuales destruyo completamente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Gokú cayó de pie a varios metros de distancia, notando como de entre el polvo, un gran pedazo de madera se manifestaba, pues la hábil ninja había usado en el último instante un jutsu de sustitución.

-¡Se como peleas! ¡¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de ese ataque?!- se escucho el grito de la ninja pelirroja en la cabeza del Saiyajin el cual blindando su cuerpo en Ki recibió de lleno un tremendo golpe con un mandoble japonés y que gracias a su fuerza detuvo sin menores percances, mas la tierra se partió y grandes cantidades de polvo se levantaron al impactar el arma filosa y las manos del guerrero de naranja.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

Salto lejos, sacando varios pergaminos de sus bolsas y a viva voz grito de nuevo, ante la mirada inexpresiva del Saiyajin, que con gusto recibiría el nuevo e inútil ataque enemigo, pues debía reconocer que esa chica tenia agallas a pesar de saber que no ganaría.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Remolino de espadas!-**_

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU FIUFIU FIUUUU!*-**

Sin demora cientos de espadas que salían de los pergaminos se dirigían hacia Gokú el cual se mantenía estático y sereno en el mismo lugar de antes.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo era víctima de la gran cantidad de armas que arremetían en contra de ella, para después y mientras caían realizar su jutsu más devastador y poderoso. _**-¡Estilo quemar: Llamarada de inceneracióoooooooon!-**_ creó una enorme esfera ardiente que lanzo sin miramientos en contra de donde se suponía su adversario estaba, para después detonar con fuerza absoluta sobre el bosque.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran ventisca se presento en el lugar, moviendo los arboles cercanos mientras muchos otros se miraban completamente calcinados por la gran liberación de calor que se presento. Por fin aterrizo, completamente agotada, pues ese ataque por mucho había sido el mejor que pudo realizar, al no poder acercarse y tomarlo de la cola, justo y como Shion le había informado que debía hacer, solo que la ninja de mirada castaña no sabía que ese "truco" no funcionaba en Gokú, pues el si había recibido un entrenamiento especial para contra restar esa debilidad de su cola de Saiyajin.

-¿Eso es todo…?- abrió sus ojos un poco, al escuchar la voz seria y rígida del Saiyajin, haciendo que la ninja no se creyera que para nada sus ataques le habían hecho algo al Son, pero en efecto, se pudo ver al azabache, en el mismo lugar, sin ningún rasguño, ella lo sabía, sabía que solo estaba sirviendo como un distractor para que el "tesoro" llegara a Danzo y terminar de atraer al Son a la verdadera trampa.

-Mis ataques…- hablo sin creer, para después notarse claramente nerviosa al ver otra vez como sus ataques para nada funcionaban en contra de un ser completamente superior a ella.

-Si ya terminaste de atacar…- suspiro, pues debía darse prisa y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pues a pesar de no llevar ni diez minutos peleando cada segundo era sagrado e importante para él y en su frenética búsqueda. -¡Me toca a mí!- en un parpadeo desapareció del lugar en donde estaba, para después sentir como la brisa delataba que su enemigo estaba justo a su lado, de espaldas, dejándola completamente estática y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

Un leve pero contundente golpe le fue asestado a la chica en su estomago, mandándola a volar en contra de las copas de los arboles sin posibilidades de detener su furiosa trayectoria.

 _-"Mi estomago…"-_ pensó completamente dolida, notando como Gokú apareció justo en frente de ella, dándole un nuevo golpe en aquella misma zona, haciéndola escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, pues el estado del Saiyajin no era exactamente el mejor como para hacerlo enojar, pues con esos dos golpes sintió que ya tenía suficiente. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** los troncos rotos salían por doquier pues el cuerpo de Erza era el instrumento del Saiyajin para romperlos, hasta que por fin alcanzo la tierra, con un grito lleno de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGH!-

El Son mayor le miraba desde el cielo, inmutable, preparándose para acabar con esa pelea que no fue sino un despropósito y que el mismo sabía que era una distracción pero que aun así tomo para "seguir" el juego a Danzo, a ese viejo que ya conocía y que ciertamente siempre le dio mala espina.

-¡Son Gokú!- la chica levantándose del suelo se limpio una línea de sangre que brotaba desde su frente y recorría todo su rostro. _**-¡Jutsu secreto: Cadenas de diamantina de sello ardiente!-**_ sintiéndose desesperada, Erza poso sus dos manos sobre el suelo, haciendo que este temblara un poco, provocando que los ojos de Gokú se pusieran aun mas rígidos al sentir que algo se aproximaba.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Del suelo emergieron varias cadenas enormes de Chakra que se dirigieron hacia el Son que estaba en el aire aun, esquivando dichas cadenas, el Son fue descendiendo, escuchándose como el impacto en contra del suelo era contundente, destrozando los alrededores como si no fueran nada. **-*¡CRAAAAASH PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Nunca, nadie se ha salvado de este jutsu de sello supremo, no importa lo fuerte que seas, caerás!- con aquel grito la chica preparaba su última jugada, aquella que definiría si había hecho un buen trabajo o por lo contrario no había servido de nada su distracción.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Blind Animal - NS /watch?v=To1hJ0zokZM &t=226s.]_

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocacióooooooon!-**_ liberando todo el Chakra que le quedaba, la pelirroja provoco que una enorme nube de humo se manifestara frente al Son, que miraba como aquellas cadenas que lo habían atacado se arremolinaron en contra del humo blanco que se había manifestado, para después escucharse un feroz rugido.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento generado fue tal que barrio con todo lo que había detrás del Son, el cual estaba aun inmutable, liberando poco a poco mas Ki para acabar con la absurda contienda.

Erza de brazos cruzados y encima de la cabeza de un enorme animal parecido a un León de piel azul se manifestaba, al cual le colgaban cadenas de Chakra por todas partes, indicando que esa cosa tenía la capacidad de sellar en caso de tocar.

 _[Nota del autor: La invocación de Erza es prácticamente la especie de León gigante a la que se enfrentan Gokú niño y Trunks en GT, solo que este tiene cadenas espectrales y de Chakra por todo su cuerpo. Fin de nota.]_

Erza desde la cabeza del gran animal, invoco una nueva espada de uno de sus pergaminos, a pesar de tener todo su cuerpo lastimado por el par de golpes que el Saiyajin mayor le había dado, no se rendiría, pues a pesar de todo, estaba obligada a resistir cuanto tiempo pudiera.

-Cómo veo aun continuaras, bien…- cubriendo por completo su cuerpo en Ki, Gokú inclino un poco sus piernas, acumulando fuerzas en estas para arremeter en contra de aquella invocación. -¡Acabemos con esto …!- y con esa exclamación, el Son mayor se abalanzo en contra del enorme León invocado, el cual quiso enterrar una de sus garras en contra del suelo, intentando llevarse a Gokú por delante, pero este como si nada esquivo el ataque.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ volvió a rugir al ver como su intento de ataque no había surtido efecto, para después notar al Son justo en frente de él, así como a Erza la cual estaba sobre la cabeza del animal. -Si me toca ese animal estoy sellado, así que…- acumulo Ki en sus dos puños. -Mejor la atacare con ráfagas de viento concentrado por mi Ki-

 **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAM POOOOM!*-** varios golpes de viento a presión fueron lanzados por Gokú en contra de la invocación que retrocedió al verse sumamente superada por el Saiyajin, haciendo que Erza saltara desde la cabeza de la bestia, haciendo chocar su espada en contra de los brazos de Gokú que le miraba de forma inmutable.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**!*-

Las chispas de la espada de Erza no se hicieron esperar, tras pequeños destellos por el choque del filoso metal en contra de la barrera de Ki de su adversario de cabellos negros. -¡Ríndete, no puedes contra mí!- con aquellas palabras, Gokú cargo una pequeña esfera de poder que alarmo a Erza, pues bien sabia el nivel destructivo de esa cosa, haciendo que esta de un rechazo y apoyándose en su espada se alejara del Saiyajin, pero fue tarde, a modo de Rasengan Gokú apareció en la espalda de la ninja de cabellera roja, haciendo que esta ladeara su cabeza hacia atrás en completa alarma.

-¡AAAAAAH!- grito el Saiyajin cuando su esfera de poder hizo contacto con la ninja, haciendo que esta de inmediato se doliera tras el ataque a quema ropa.

¡Mi espalda! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Por la fuerza centrifuga del ataque del Son mayor, Erza fue a dar al suelo de nuevo, quebrando arboles y pequeñas rocas que se topaban en su contra a la par que se hundía un poco en el suelo desquebrajado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!- escupiendo sangre, Erza volvió a sentir el daño tras provocar a Son Gokú, pues su estado anímico no era el mejor para hacerlo enfadar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

El polvo cubrió la zona en donde Erza había caído, para después escucharse como la invocación de esta, volvía arremeter en contra del Son, pero antes de que este también terminara aquel molesto animal, se detuvo, extrañando a Gokú que observo como las cadenas de Chakra de este se fueron dispersando para después. **-*¡PLUUUUUUUUUUUF!*-** estallar en una gran columna de humo blanco, siendo que un último rugido fue lo único que se pudo escuchar mientras ocurría lo anterior.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Erza miro esto con suma preocupación pues la desaparición de su invocación dejaba en claro que ya no tenía Chakra y que por ende ya no podría luchar en contra de Gokú. -*cof*cof*cof*- tocia, tocando su devastado cuerpo y levantándose como podía del pequeño hundimiento de tierra que su caída había generado, cuando sintió a Gokú justo en frente de ella, cayendo de nuevo hacia atrás, pues la derrota fue tan rápida como contundente para ella, que era considerada por muchos como la ninja de elite más fuerte que existía, pero, ¿Qué era ella para un monstruo como Son Gokú? Sin dudas esa era la pregunta que resumía todo el enfrentamiento anterior.

Cerro sus ojos, esperando el golpe final pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso, sintió como alguien poso su mano sobre su cabeza, sobresaltándola y haciéndola abrir sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada aun seria de Gokú, el cual con ayuda de una de sus manos leía su mente, intentando encontrar el lugar en donde estaba Goten, dando por fin con una especie de cueva no muy lejos de donde él estaba, se alejo, ante la mirada perpleja de Erza que volviendo e intentando levantarse le siguió, pero fue inútil, su estomago estaba por completo lastimado así como su espalda por el último golpe dado en su contra, pero aun así intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

-Toma…- su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía resplandeciente que la dejo sin palabras, pues de forma sorpresiva sintió como un poco de sus fuerzas regresaban, mirando en completa sorpresa quien se suponía era su enemigo.

-¿Po-Por qué?- fue lo primero que pregunto, levantándose del suelo.

-Te di un poco de mis energías. Vete… Yo tengo que salvar a mi hijo…- dio otros pasos hacia delante, alejándose de la ninja de cabello escarlata, que no comprendía por qué su enemigo después de prácticamente humillarla le había perdonado.

-Espera… ¿Po-Por qué me perdonas?- le exigió, haciendo que este le mirara levemente, volteando un poco su rostro, notándose solo su ojo izquierdo.

-Mi hijo está en peligro…- denotaba completa seriedad tras decir aquello, inmutando a Erza la cual ya parecía resignada ante su aplastante derrota. -Mire en tu mente, tú solo has sido una herramienta de ese hombre llamado Danzo… Debo detenerlo…- volvió a elevar la mirada, hacia la dirección que se había presentado en su pensamiento mientras le había leído la mente a Erza. -No puedo sentir la presencia de ese hombre, pero… Lo encontrare como sea- apretó su puño derecho, comenzando alejarse aun más de la ninja de melena roja, levitando levemente para después acelerar pero antes de alejarse completamente agacho su mirada para verla una última vez. -Fue una buena pelea… ¡Tienes potencial!- y con esas últimas palabras el Saiyajin se dirigió por fin hacia donde se suponía estaba esa especie de entrada cavernosa que había mirado en los recuerdos de la pelirroja que estaba sorprendida por la actitud de ese guerrero que la había superado fácilmente.

-Está bien…- le hablo a la noche, dejándose caer sobre sus glúteos en la tierra desquebrajada. -Acepto mi derrota, sempai- agachando su mirada murmuro, para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de resignación pero también de admiración por quien la derroto y le mostro piedad.

* * *

Goten no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Danzo, pues el niño había por fin llegado a las manos de ese despiadado y malvado personaje, sonriendo, listo para la llegada de Gokú, pues su plan iba como la seda, las peleas entre sus ninjas continuaban en la aldea, Sasuke, Naruko, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Xenovia, Sakura, Karin, Mei y Kushina estaban peleando también, así como que Gohan y Jade estaban indispuestos para luchar, uno por su debilidad en su cola y la otra por el veneno que también esperaba a Gokú. -Una vez muerto tu padre…- miro al pequeño niño que estaba en su brazo, llorando sin parar, sintiéndose lejos de su madre. -Tú poder será mío y con el también Konoha- termino de hablarle a la oscuridad y al pequeño, cuyo llanto solo hacia un eco desalentador en la base subterránea de Raíz a la espera del Saiyajin mayor.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _-"¡Mis ojos y mi percepción por medio del Ki lo pueden seguir, pero mi cuerpo no es tan rápido…!"-_ [Sasuke pensaba, limpiando la sangre de su boca tras continuar con su pelea contra el ambu elite con nombre clave "Velocidad".] - _"¡¿De qué me ha servido el entrenamiento con Gokú?!"-_

 _ **-¡Rasengan!-**_ [Kushina atacaba a su adversario, tomando en la aparente sorpresa e impactándolo con fuerza.] **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ [Shion ya harta de que esas chicas se le resistieran procedió a usar mas de sus fuerzas en contra de Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia.] _**-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-**_ -¡Es un Oso blanco gigante!-

-¡Esto es por Jade-sensei!- [Karin concentrando una gran cantidad de Chakra en uno de sus puños asesto un tremendo golpe en la mejilla de uno de los ambu con los que todavía peleaban.] **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡UUUUUGH!-

-Chicos… *cof*cof*- [Jade tocia por causa de su envenenamiento pero gracias a sus células modificadas lentamente iba superando el veneno que se le había dado.] -Llévenme con Shi-Shizune-san… Esta en… Está en la casa de mi esposo con los demás…-

 _ **-¡Chidori Nagashiiiiiii…!-**_ [Sasuke grito, despidiendo descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo tomando por sorpresa a su adversario.] -¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE!- **-*¡PUUUUUUAAAAASSH!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Derrota" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡Shion detente!- **-*¡TRAAAACK TRUUUUUUSH TRAAAACK!*-** [Entre varios choques de armas, Kakashi por fin aparecía para detener a su ex capitana.] -¡El mato a mi hermano, a hora me toca a mi pagar la ofensa!- [Sumamente furiosa Shion respondía a Kakashi, extrañándolo completamente.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	69. Capitulo 68: Derrota

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Buenas amigo, como siempre te doy las gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Espero también sea de tu agrado este capítulo jeje. Hasta otra._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, veamos cual es el destino del pequeño Goten, esperemos que sea bueno dicho destino jeje en cuanto a la pelea de Erza y Gokú es bueno saber que te gusto, pues intente hacerla lo más equilibrada posible obviando lo que claramente iba a pasar jeje. Cuídate amigo y gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Hola amigo, como veo andabas de malas y te desquitaste conmigo xD jajajajajajaja Aun que si me dicen hijo de puta en el buen sentido de la palabra quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen desempeño de la historia jajaja ya en serio gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia y comentarla compañero, de verdad que se agradece. Se viene el momento esperado así que pues, "Danzo el momento de la verdad te está llegando amigo anciano" xD. Saludos._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Ok amigo, gracias por seguir apoyando amigo así como por leer y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Friend, thank you, as I always thank you for your support and interest. See you_

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _That's good, that you liked it, it's really good to read that each chapter gives them, because I try hard to make it that way. Thanks again and we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Very true friend, we hope to see how Gokú overcomes the challenge that appeared in his life, and not only be a warrior but also be a father for two children since not only will Gohan need it from now on. Thanks for commenting and reading, you are great. Greetings._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Como dicen "Algo es algo" jajaja pero bueno, sin dudas ya es algo que Sasuke quiera ser un mejor hermano que Itachi solo que… Bueno, el tonto sigue siendo emo jeje. Gracias amigo, espero seguir leyéndote. Cuídate, adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gusto como siempre amigo, también como siempre es bueno leer tus impresiones sobre el capitulo pasado así como tus preguntas las cuales paso a responder ¿Danzo intentara usar el Genjutsu de Shisui en Gokú? La respuesta la tendrás en el final de esta capitulo así que es mejor no spoilearte nada compañero jeje. Sin más me despido amigo, gracias por todo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Bueno la verdad es que la pelea entre Gokú y Erza iba a ser un poco más corta, pero al final sentí que debía alargarla aun que fuera un poco mas y buen al final quedo como quedo por esa decisión inesperada y repentina. Te agradezco amigo(a) por el interés y el por qué leas y comentes, no sabes el cuanto le motiva el hecho de que leas y sientas que me merezco también un comentario. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Bueno, veamos qué pasa, aun que la tortura no esta exente, claro si es que se puede jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario así como por leer. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Es bueno saber que tanto te ha gustado el capitulo amigo, es verdad el pobre de Goten no deja de llorar, quiere a su mamá, quiere a su papá, pero este ultimo hará todo lo posible para recuperarlo, eso es fijo. Gracias por todo compañero, nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Sin dudas leerte es bueno amigo, jeje también es bueno saber que te gusto la lucha entre Erza y Gokú, te doy las gracias como siempre lo hago por continuar al tanto y al pendiente de esta historia que no solo yo he construido, gracias de corazón. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Sin dudas es muy cierto amigo, lo Uzumaki le queda a Erza por su cabello jejeje, además, también llevas un poco de razón con Danzo, ese viejo es "carajo" pero tarde o temprano tendrá que verse cara a cara con un padre Saiyajin, veamos cómo le va. La verdad es que a pesar de todo Sasuke tiene un poco de empatía por su hermano recién nacido, como no, pues siente que si falla la misma pesadilla de antes se volviera a cernir sobre el pero aun y a pesar de eso, su corazón sigue anhelando venganza, claro con la falsa creencia que vengara a sus seres queridos al haber sido asesinado de forma vil por su hermano mayor y debido a que Mikoto había estado amenazada por Danzo, el Uchiha continuo creciendo creyendo lo que el mismo Itachi le conto aunado al mero hecho de que no quiere escuchar a su madre, pues piensa que a pesar de todo ella quiere limpiar el nombre de su hermano y al hacerlo le "miente". En cuanto a la Elite de Raíz, bueno amigo lee y descubre como se les ganara jeje y con respecto a la espada de Ki, la implementare pero aun no se si se la daré a Gohan o simplemente quedara como una "curiosidad" de una futura saga para la segunda temporada jeje. Espero haber resuelto tu duda amigo, gracias por leer y comentar así como por el apoyo inmenso que me das. Bendiciones para ti y tu familia. Adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Hola amigo Mr. popo jeje gracias por volver a comentar, no sabes el cuanto me alegra leerte a ti y a los demás, aun que como lo he dicho si no quieren simplemente no dejen su comentario, pero por fa eso sí, lean xD a hora pasado al resto de tu comentario, si, Erza también puede usar las cadenas de diamantina, eres un pervertido consumado amigo, pero bueno todos los somos, aun que unos mas destapados que otros jajajajajaja. Espero te guste este capítulo amigo, pues el desenlace de este arco esta cerca. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Guest 3-**_ _Paciencia amigo(a), ya solo faltaran tres capítulos después de este para que termine este arco, veamos si en algo de dichos capítulos Gokú le patea el trasero a Danzo, por lo demás te agradezco el que comentes y leas esta historia, espero que te este gustando. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Buenas amigo, no necesito que me adules tanto, de verdad jeje soy consciente de que me falta mucho para ser un buen escritor, tal vez nunca lo sea, pero bueno, y no es que me este menospreciando o quiera parecer humilde y honrado, es simplemente que soy realista y conozco mis limites, como siempre digo y nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo, quienes se merecen todo el crédito son quienes me leen, es decir, ustedes compadre, si ustedes no entraran a esta página a leer cada capítulo que publico no tendría sentido el que continuara con estas historias, por ende también reafirman el apoyo al comentar, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo amigo. Mi historia está lejos de ser buenísima pero si tú la consideras como tal lo único que me queda es decirte que gracias de todo corazón y espero sigas disfrutando de esta, nuestra historia. Saludos cordiales_

 _P.D: Sobre tu pregunta amigo, ¿Itachi morirá en la segunda temporada? Bueno ya lo he dicho pero bueno lo vuelvo a repetir, seguiré y respetare el canon lo que más que pueda, obviamente muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero otras no, ya se verá a su debido tiempo si Itachi muere o se salva. A hora sí, me despido. Cuídate.._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Bueno, espero te guste el comienzo de la pelea de Kakashi vs Shion, "viejos rostros se reencuentran en el campo de batalla" Veamos quien vencerá jajajaja. Gracias amigo, se te agradece el apoyo y el que te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La marca de maldición tiene dos niveles de poder, siendo que Sasuke aun esta en el nivel uno-_

 _-El modo control de chakra: Elemento lava, es una técnica sumamente arriesgada pero sumamente poderosa-_

 _-Aun que no lo parezca, Karin puede moldear Chakra a tal nivel para usarlo como Tsunade lo hace y así obtener súper fuerza, aun que su control es inexperto e inexacto en ocasiones-_

 _-El cuerpo de Numero 21 puede procesar las toxinas más letales que existen, aun que esto no garantiza que no este débil durante el proceso de desintoxicación volviéndola vulnerable-_

 _-El elemento Oscuridad se caracteriza por poder absorber y reflejar los ataques de Chakra del enemigo-_

 _-El ambu "Velocidad" es el mas débil del la élite de Raíz, y "Hielo" Shion es la más poderosa y astuta-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 68: Derrota.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Madara Uchiha Theme - NS /watch?v=_mF0LtUFtTo.]_

Pelea: Sasuke vs "Velocidad".

El Uchiha estaba resistiendo como podía los golpes certeros de ese ninja que se movía tan rápido como Gohan o Gokú, pues detrás de él, simplemente una estela de polvo quedaba levantada, ante la risa constante de este al ver que el azabache con el Sharingan no le podía seguir el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el legendario legado de los Uchiha?- entre las sombras hablaba, haciendo que Sasuke mirara hacia todos lados, con sus ojos rojos brillando en la penumbra, pues la lucha para nada le había sido benéfica debido a que su cuerpo no se movía tan rápido.

 _-"Maldición… ¡Mis ojos lo pueden seguir, mi percepción por medio del Ki lo puede ubicar, pero mi cuerpo no están rápido!"-_ pensaba sintiéndose frustrado, cuando de nuevo, una estela de polvo apareció a varios metros de distancia delatando el nuevo ataque que se cernía sobre él.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!-

-¡jajajajaja!-

La risa del tipo aquel se hizo presente de nuevo cuando asesto un nuevo golpe en la espalda del joven Uchiha mandándolo en contra de varios troncos y arboles, pero antes de que chocara contra estos había logrado estabilizarse y caer sobre la corteza así mismo sosteniéndose gracias a su Chakra.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!-**_ realizando sellos e hinchando su pecho, Sasuke se preparo para lanzar el característico jutsu de su clan, en contra de donde la risa de aquel desgraciado se había hecho presente.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Las llamas que le siguieron a la explosión dejaban en claro la gran destrucción que aquel ataque desesperado había provocado, siendo que el chico con el Sharingan se había dado cuenta que ese tipo se había vuelto a mover endemoniadamente rápido, pero aun así no se echaría para atrás, su hermano recién nacido le necesitaba.

-Nada mal, para alguien que no le llega a los talones a Itachi jajajajaja- se volvió a reír haciendo que el Uchiha menor apretara su dentadura aun más.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mí!- le gritaba siguiendo los movimientos de su adversario tanto con sus ojos como por la percepción del Ki, solo que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente rápido para poder repeler todos los ataques, pues debía encontrar una forma de ralentizarlo para poderlo atacar y acabar con él.

-Itachi nos contaba mucho de ti… El también perteneció a Raíz, y créeme que nos hablaba sobre ti y su familia… "Mi hermanito tonto y llorón", "La cobardía de ese inútil al que llamo hermano"- en un claro intento de provocarlo, el ninja de Raíz hablaba citando supuestas palabras de Itachi, lo que hacía hervir la sangre de Sasuke.

Mismos instantes: Pelea de Kushina vs "Oscuridad".

-Siempre he querido enfrentarme a una Uzumaki…- hablaba el que parecía ser un hombre, escondiendo su rostro en una máscara de animal cualquiera, ante la mirada de la pelirroja que no entendía por qué un ambu la había atacado de repente. -Lamentablemente la única Uzumaki que conozco es muchísimo más fuerte que yo, por lo que me tendré que conformar con la ex esposa del cuarto Hokage pero a la vez, la esposa del objetivo, Son Gokú- terminaba de hablar, extendiendo su mano derecha, dejando ver un extraño tatuaje resplandeciente en su palma, desconcertando a la Uzumaki.

 _-"No puedo sentir su Ki o Chakra… ¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo?"-_ Kushina pensaba, estando atenta y lista para cualquier cosa que ese tipo hiciera, pues también noto como desenfundaba su Tanto, en una clara señal que por fin volvería atacarla.

El tipo aquel por fin se lanzo, sobresaltando a la Uzumaki que en un rápido movimiento de muñeca, tomo uno de los kunais de su porta Shurikens, haciendo que el kunai y el Tanto enemigo chocaran con precisión quirúrgica, provocando que las chispas y sonidos de choque se dieran sin demora.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

Dieron un salto hacia atrás, perfilándose de nuevo, en un intercambio de golpes entre sus dos armas, en un intento de distracción para poder pasar a los jutsus.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIRT TRUUUUUUCK SHIIIIIRT!*-**

El chirrido de los metales en contra era completamente audible, hasta que Kushina haciendo uso de varias Shurikens se pudo separar lo suficiente para realizar un rápido jutsu. _**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!-**_ justo y como su hija, genero varias clones de sí misma, que se aventuraron al encuentro de su oponente que con Tanto en mano continuo el choque de armas entre la multitud de clones que Kushina había creado.

 **-*¡PUUFF!*-**

Una de las clones estallo en una nube de humo, tras verse como el ninja de Raíz atravesaba a esta con su arma blanca, siendo seguido por las demás clones y la original que intentaban asestarle algún golpe, mas los reflejos de ese tipo eran buenos, pues fácilmente se podía ver que estaban a la par en cuanto a esa pelea se refería.

-Debo admitirlo, eres buena- le elogio, saltando hacia sus laterales, ante las miradas hábiles y agudas de las clones de la Uzumaki, pues la original estaba justo en medio de sus clones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- la pelirroja se volvió arrojar con sus clones, intercambiando otra vez varios golpes con sus armas, hasta que la Uzumaki original se coloco detrás de su oponente, cargando una gran cantidad de Chakra en su mano izquierda, en el característico ataque de Minato.

 _ **-¡Rasengan!-**_ grito la mujer, tomando "por sorpresa" a su adversario, para posteriormente. **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHG!- soltó un potente quejido de dolor, sintiendo como el Rasengan de la pelirroja le había alcanzado completamente, haciéndolo girar e impactar con fuerza en contra de una casa cercana.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El muro en donde impacto se fracturo por completo, levantando una buena cantidad de polvo, siendo que las clones de Kushina desaparecían después de haber cumplido su "trabajo" de distracción. -Gracias al entrenamiento soy más rápida, no seré tan fuerte como Gokú-kun, Jade-san o Gohan-kun, pero al menos aun estoy en forma- se decía así misma, segura de que con ese movimiento había derrotado, mas su aparente calma se vino abajo al ver como de entre el polvo la silueta erguiéndose de su adversario se presento.

-Fue un buen ataque distractor…- por fin hablo, notándose como la parte en donde le habían atacado con el Rasengan se distorsionaba un poco, para después revelar como esa parte estaba limpia, como si nunca hubiera sido atacada.

-¿Genjutsu?- de inmediato se le vino a la mente un ataque de ese tipo, por lo que sin perder tiempo intento liberarse, mas el efecto fue el mismo, desconcertándola de forma súbita.

 _ **-Arte ninja: Cobertura de oscuridad-**_ hablo tranquilo el enemigo enmascarado, dejando al descubierto como una gran cantidad de Chakra oscuro se "manifestaba" sobre su piel, pues este estaba sirviendo como una especie de armadura corpórea contra ataques de Chakra y que a la vez absorbía la energía que entraba en contacto con su cuerpo.

Mismos instantes: Pelea de Mei vs "Acero".

Los ataques de lava de Mei no parecían hacerle nada a esa mole con piel endurecida, siendo que hasta había intentado usar su vapor corrosivo, pero le fue inútil, pues al parecer esa armadura también podía soportar sin muchos esfuerzos el jutsu de la mujer ex Kage.

-¡¿Por qué mis ataques no le hacen nada?! ¡¿Por qué?!- se preguntaba a sí misma, observando como "Acero" salía de entre los escombros de lava que la misma Mei había causado cuando intento encerrarlo en su lava para posteriormente endurecerla con su elemento agua, cosa que tampoco funciono.

-Hermosa, pero nada fuerte…- dijo de repente el tipo aquel, sobresaltándola, pero por supuesto que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, pues sin importarle que debía derrotarlo.

-Como veo me debo poner seria…- hablo en voz baja y para sí misma pensando en alguna forma de superar la defensa de acero de aquel Ambu que le observaba con detenimiento. -Si sigo así, no tendré más opción que usar mi jutsu más poderoso- término de hablar consigo misma, a la par que moldeaba más Chakra y estaba atenta ante cualquier ataque de aquella mole.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Decisive Battle - NS: Pelicula 1 /watch?v=NOYH-R02Be4.]_

-¿No atacas…?- De repente se puso tenso, haciendo que Mei también se pusiera tensa. -¡Entonces atacare yo! _**¡Puño certero de aceroooooo!-**_ grito dando un gran salto a la par que con su puño derecho por delante volvía atacar la zona en donde Mei había estado parada.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todo el suelo se desgarro ante la fuerte arremetida, mas el agresor no terminaría en ese simple ataque pues comenzó a realizar sellos de mano a una velocidad vertiginosa. _**-¡Estilo de acero: Lluvia de agujas!-**_ y con esa exclamación inflo su boca, para después lanzar en contra de Mei varias espinas de metal que salían a gran velocidad de su boca.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU!*-**

Mei escupió una buena cantidad de lava de su boca en un intento de que le sirviera como ralentizador del ataque enemigo mientras caía.

-¡Te tengo!-

Sintiéndose listo, "Acero" corrió hacia donde Mei estaba a punto de aterrizar, la cual gracias a su vista aguda pudo ver a tiempo antes de caer en la aparente trampa enemiga.

 _ **-¡Mazo de acero!-**_ junto sus dos manos en un mazo para dar un golpe de manos juntas, pero Mei lo evadió por mero milagro, sorprendiendo al grandulón que no se espero lo que a continuación la hábil ex Mizukage haría.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Gran bomba de agua!-**_

-¡¿QUE?!- sin poder esquivar el ataque, Acero presencio como Mei posaba ambas manos en su pecho, causando que estas brillaran para después. **-*¡FIUUU SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** una gran corriente de agua arraso al tipo, haciendo que Mei sonriera al ver que por fin había logrado darle aun que fuera un ataque indirecto a ese sujeto.

Acero fue arrastrado varios metros de Mei, sintiéndose furioso de ver que un ataque le había alcanzado pues a pesar de no haber recibido daños significativos, su armadura corpórea si se había debilitado un poco.

-¡Maldita!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Se miraba muy molesto y listo para continuar sus ataques en contra de Mei, la cual se reacomodaba y se limpiaba un poco de lava de sus labios, pues ella también continuaría su lucha en contra de su gran contrincante.

* * *

Kakashi y Pakkun saltaban sin desistir entre los árboles, debía encontrar rápido a Gohan y las chicas que habían ido con él, siendo que su perro ninja le había informado también que el olor de Sasuke no se sentía tan lejos de donde él iba, solo que por esta ocasión su prioridad eran sus otros alumnos, pues además de todo lo anterior, el pequeño perro parlanchín le había informado sobre la presencia de un Chakra muy fuerte, un Chakra que el peli plata conocía muy bien, pues llego a formar equipo con esa persona, despiadada y calculadora: Shion Yuri, huérfana de la niebla y acogida por Danzo para convertirla en una ninja de Raíz.

 _-"Si el plan de Danzo era el hijo de Mikoto-sama y de Gokú… ¿Por qué uso a su grupo de ninjas mas fuertes? ¿Qué estas tramando Danzo…?"-_ pensaba mientras saltaba de rama en rama. _-"Además, Shion… Me engaño, me hizo creer que ya estaba retirada desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, a decir verdad, no me sorprende, siempre fue más astuta que yo"-_ en eso Pakkun le hablo, llamando su atención e interrumpiendo su habla mental.

-El olor de ese chico Gohan, se siente cerca, además, el de Shion y el resto de las chicas también… Al parecer aun están peleando-

Kakashi se encontraba completamente centrado, si tenía que pelear sin dudas tendría que usar todo su ingenio y poder en la lucha, pues esa ninja para nada era fácil.

Mismos instantes: Pelea de Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia vs "Hielo" Shion.

-¿Seguirán peleando? No importa lo que hagan… Tres niñas nunca podrán derrotarme- les comentaba, sintiéndose superior en el combate que se había alargado de mas y en el cual las chicas que intentaban liberar a Gohan tenían la clara desventaja, aun que Xenovia había logrado mantener el ritmo del combate un poco más que Naruko y Sakura, lo cierto era que, esa ninja con el elemento hielo era muy superior, sobre todo en el ámbito estratégico y de combate cercano.

 _[OST Recomendado: Blind animal - NS /watch?v=To1hJ0zokZM &t=112s.]_

-Bien, como veo no se rendirán…- comenzó a realizar sellos, cosa que desconcertó a las chicas, pues esperaban un nuevo ataque por parte de la mujer de mirada lavanda. -¡Terminemos con esto! _**¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ exclamo, posando con fuerza su mano extendida sobre el suelo ya desquebrajado por los ataques de Naruko, Sakura, Xenovia y ella misma, para después levantarse una gran nube de humo blanco dejando en descubierto que la invocación había sucedido por fin.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

El fuerte gruñido se hizo presente, aturdiendo a las chicas así mismo como que también notaron como una gran pata emergía de entre el humo levantado, un gran hocico lleno de dientes listos para atacar a quien se le pusiera en frente y una mirada que denotaba salvajismo puro.

-Es… ¡Es un Oso blanco gigante!- Sakura fue la primera en reconocer la nueva "artimaña" de la ninja de Raíz que descansaba sobre la cabeza de su gran invocación.

-Este es mi querido Oso… Y tiene hambre…- les comentaba, haciendo que el gran animal elevara una de sus patas delanteras, dándole un rotundo zarpazo en la zona en donde las otras tres chicas estaban, haciéndolas saltar hacia distintas direcciones.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La gran pata cubierta de pelo blanco se hundió con violencia mientras desfragmentaba aun más el suelo, ante la mirada de las chicas que sin perder tiempo contra atacaron, pues hasta Naruko usando el poder de Kurama no había sido capaz de acercarse lo suficiente, ya que a pesar de todo, el zorro no le había dado tanto poder a la Uzumaki.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: ráfaga del vacío!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Blandiendo con fuerza su espada, Xenovia se preparo para atacar, haciéndola brillar a la par que sin perder tiempo lanzo un fuerte y filoso tajo de viento que podía cortarlo todo.

-Por su parte Naruko y Sakura lanzaron varios kunais con papeles bomba en contra de donde Shion estaba pero.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una explosión denoto que los papeles bomba habían explotado justo antes, mientras, una gran placa de hielo se miro caer, en frente de sus ojos, pues haciendo uso de su elemento hielo, Shion había desviado el tajo filoso de viento que Xenovia le había lanzado, imposibilitando de este modo que le dieran.

-Nada mal, pero… **-*¡PAM!*-** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!- junto sus dos manos y concentrando Chakra procedió hacer que cientos de picos de hielo emergieran del suelo, tomando por sorpresa a las chicas que como podían esquivaban las furiosas estacas heladas. _**-¡Estilo de hielo: Bosque helado!-**_

-¡Naruko cuidado!- Sakura alerto lo más rápido posible a la rubia, que no se espero un nuevo movimiento por parte del gran Oso en el cual estaba Shion, dando varios nuevos golpes con sus patas delanteras y moviéndose por el campo de pelea.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los trozos de hielo salían despedidos por los golpes en contra de la tierra ya desgarrada, siendo que la Uzumaki había logrado cubrirse del ataque gracias a sus, ya un poco mejor controladas, cadenas de Chakra.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Soltó un gran gruñido el Oso blanco, generando grandes ventiscas que arrancaban todo a su paso.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

La gran barrida por el viento no se hizo esperar, notándose como una línea de polvo se marco en la extensa arboleda alrededor de la barrera de anti detección que Shion había levantado.

-¡Kakashi!-

-Lo sé Pakkun, debemos darnos prisa- acelero sus saltos, al darse cuenta de aquella gran sacudida que había barrido con todo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-¡Danzooooooooo!- **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Tsunade completamente furiosa arraso de un solo golpe con la puerta de la casa del anciano líder de Raíz, pues justo y como había dicho, fue a buscar a ese viejo aun que sabía que lo más seguro que pasaría era que no lo encontraría, ya que como él era el responsable de lo que estaba pasando se escondería como la vil rata rastrera que era.

-Tsunade-sama, cálmese- Shizune que había acompañado a su mentora comentaba, observando como la rubia daba varios pasos hacia el interior de la casa de madera.

-Shizune…- con voz autoritaria la rubia le hablo a su asistente, haciendo que esta se pusiera firme ante el nivel de seriedad con la cual le habían llamado.

-¡¿S-Si, Tsunade-sama?!- con prisa y apretando a Tonton en contra de su pecho la morocha se apresuro a preguntar, notando como la Senju ladeaba un poco su rostro, mirándole por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

-A estas alturas, Kushina y Mei ya debieron de haber llegado a la residencia Son, Mikoto debe necesitar atención medica, ve hacia allí-

-¿Pe-Pero usted? ¡Mi señora, ¿Que va hacer usted?!- volvía a interrogar ante la repentina orden de su superior.

-No te preocupes, se que tal vez ese maldito viejo asqueroso de Danzo no este aquí, aun así voy a registrar el lugar, a hora mismo es más importante que Mikoto sea atendida, ¡Rápido y ve, Shizune!-

-Es-Esta bien…- con resignación Shizune se dio media vuelta, no antes de observar como Tsunade se terminaba de meter a la casa de Danzo. -Espero que sepa lo que hace…- luego de decir esas palabras la chica de cabello negro y corto comenzó a correr y a saltar hacia la casa de los Son, dejando por el momento a Tsunade sola en aquella casa.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Anger - NS /watch?v=I7inDHo5Nl8.]_

La pelea entre Shikamaru, Chouji, Karin e Ino aun se desarrollaba solo que esos malditos ambu habían resultado ser más persistentes de lo que pensaban, pues a pesar de ya haber logrado derrotar uno, los tres restantes no parecían rendirse aun, Jade aun estaba tendida en donde mismo, al pie de aquella pared en la cual el Nara la había dejado para pelear, sus estrategias habían resultado pero no fueron suficientes, ante el poder que esos tipos estaban demostrando tener.

-Shikamaru, ¿Que vamos hacer? ¡No se rinden!- Chouji le preguntaba a su amigo, siendo que estos junto a la Uzumaki pelirroja y la Yamanaka rubia estaban siendo rodeados en esos instantes por sus adversarios.

-Esto es un fastidio… Ya casi no me queda Chakra por lo que no me preguntes a mi Chouji, debemos llevar a Jade-san al hospital pero si estos tipos no nos dejan pasar, ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-¿Listos para morir?- hablo uno de los ambu que quedaban, mirando directamente a Karin, la cual también le regresaba la mirada, lista para volver arremeter en caso de ser necesario.

 **-*¡CRAAAASHK!*-**

El suelo se partió un poco, al mirarse como tan rápido como el ninja aquel estaba, ya no lo estaba, pues haciendo uso de su carrera se apresuro a Karin, la cual reacciono a tiempo y ayudándose de Ino, ambas chicas llegaron a un tejado cercano, siendo observadas por el ambu que concentrando Chakra se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

-Tengo un plan- Ino le susurro a Karin la cual le miro de forma intermitente, esperando la nueva jugada del ambu contra el que luchaban ambas chicas.

-¿Cuál?-

-Tú solo sigue mis acciones, ¿De acuerdo?-

Aquellas palabras de Ino, hicieron dudar a la pelirroja Uzumaki, pero, también se dio cuenta que si dudaba continuarían luchando así que pues, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?, por lo que al final asintió, haciendo sonreír a Ino, la cual miro junto a la chica con anteojos como el ambu con el que combatían terminaba de prepararse para volverlas a atacar.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Proyectiles de dragón!-**_ **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Heaven Shaking Event - NS /watch?v=2LWWybZ_528 &t=148s.]_

De su boca salieron pequeños "disparos" ardientes que amenazaban con acabar con las dos chicas, las cuales se miraron y asintieron pues al parecer la última palabra aun no estaba dicha.

 **-*¡FIU CRASH! ¡FIU CRACK! ¡CRASH FIU!*-** los impactos de las llamas no se hicieron esperar, observándose como Karin e Ino corrían esquivando como podían el ataque, con kunai en mano descendiendo e interceptando a su atacante, haciendo que cientos de chispas salieran volando por el contacto entre las armas blancas de los tres contrincantes, siendo que Chouji haciendo uso de su jutsu de expansión también se atrevía a volver a entrar en la acción de la pelea.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAACK TRUUUUUUCK TREEEEECK!*-**

El choque de las armas no desistía, mientras, una gran columna de polvo se alzo cuando el gran cuerpo inflado de Chouji dio de lleno en contra de una pared cercana, siendo que Shikamaru también intercambiaba ataques con uno de los otros ninjas que quedaban.

Jade comenzó abrir sus ojos, sintiéndose desorientada y escuchando como gritos y choques de armas se estaban desarrollando, su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido y no sabía que pasaba, siendo que en eso, noto como Shikamaru daba un gran salto hacia atrás, siendo seguido de cerca por uno de los ninjas con los cuales aun peleaban.

-¿Do-Donde estoy?- la conciencia regresaba a ella, pero aun y así no se podía mover, su cuerpo aun no liberaba completamente las toxinas del veneno que Shion le había inoculado por medio de ese té que se había bebido.

-¡Ino a hora!- Karin grito, apoyándose para que la Yamanaka saltara hacia su adversario que no se espero la gran sincronización que esas dos Genin estaban teniendo.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Destrucción de menteeeeeees!-**_ grito, perfilando sus manos para intentar atrapar en su jutsu al enemigo, el cual al verse sorprendido no logro quitarse a tiempo de la "trayectoria" del jutsu mental de la chica de mirada celeste.

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi cabezaaaaaaaa!- empezó a gritar al sentirse invadido mentalmente por algo, pues a pesar de ser ninjas de Raíz, no eran de los más fuertes o entrenados, se podía decir que solo eran "la carroña" de Danzo.

-¡Karin…!- La rubia le grito a la otra chica, que concentrando Chakra en una de sus manos se perfilo para asestar un tremendo golpe en la cara del Shinobi al verse atrapado en el ataque de la hija de Inochi.

-¡Esto es por Jade-sensei!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

La máscara del ambu salió despedida en cientos de pedazos ante el gran ataque que la ninja pelirroja le había asestado, lanzándolo con fuerza en contra del muro más cercano haciéndolo chocar de súbito y de forma total.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

El cuerpo del ninja azoto por fin, quedando incrustado en el muro y con su rostro lleno de sangre, quedando por fin fuera de combate, pero a costa de un gran esfuerzo por parte del dúo femenino.

-Shikamaru…- Chouji miro a su amigo, el cual también había mirado todo lo que ese par de "enemigas" había hecho.

-Lo sé, que ruidosas son, pero creo que no debemos dejarnos impresionar por un par de chicas- esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el Nara, estaba listo para volverlo a intentar y acabar con la pelea.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru! ¡Demostremos de qué somos capaces! _**¡Jutsu de expansión parcial: Manos gigantes!**_ _-_ Chouji en un alarde al no querer parecer menos empleo todo su Chakra de forma masiva agrandando muchísimo sus manos, ante la sorpresa de los ninjas enemigos, los cuales se miraron entre sí, asintiendo, pues sabían que debían vencer o de lo contrario Danzo los mataría personalmente, ya que su principal misión era impedir que Jade se repusiera al ser llevada al hospital o algo por el estilo.

Pero antes de que los dos Genin pudieran hacer algo, los tacones alertaron a todos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su lado derecho, notándose como Jade se tambaleaba, mirando molesta a los ambu con máscara.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Se… Se supone que estaba envenenada!- uno de los ninjas se acobardo nada más verla, pues claramente recordaba de lo que era capaz.

-¡Jade-sensei!- todos los Genin exclamaron al unisonó, siendo que la chica se apoyaba en varios escombros cercanos, pues a pesar de haber recobrado la consciencia continuaba extremadamente débil por el veneno que aun estaba en su organismo.

-Nunca…- jadeaba, pues le costaba hablar. -Nunca creí que Shion me traicionara… Pero si ella es mala, eso quiere… Quiere decir que ustedes…- los apunto con uno de sus dedos haciéndolos retroceder. -También lo son- termino de hablar, generando una pequeña esfera de Ki en la punta de su dedo, cosa que alarmo a los dos ambu que al verse aterrados decidieron mejor huir a sabiendas de que no ganarían si enfrentaban a Jade muy y a pesar de saber que continuaba envenenada.

-¡Correeeee!- grito uno de los ambu.

-No los dejare escapar- Jade desapareció de la mirada, para después escucharse como algo impactaba con suma fuerza en contra del suelo, alzando grandes cantidades de polvo y humo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El ambu restante miro esto con terror, notando como desde arriba Jade descendía con fuerza, asestándole una endemoniada patada en el estomago, haciendo que la exclamación de dolor completa no se hiciera esperar ante la mirada asombrada de los Genin que observaban como con su pie incrustado en el ninja enemigo lo llevo atravesar varias paredes entre gritos de dolor total.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAASH CRAAAAACK CRAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!-

Por fin llegaron al suelo enterrando al ambu que quedaba en este, alzando aun más polvo que antes.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver con la facilidad con la que Jade se había despachado al par de ambu que aun les estorbaba.

-¡Jade-sensei es asombrosa!- Karin grito completamente feliz al ver esto y también observar como la científica castaña descendía del cielo de forma definitiva.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

La Androide por fin llego al suelo desquebrajado después de aquel gran esfuerzo de su parte al atacar a los dos ninjas enemigos que quedaban, pero de inmediato se vio atacada por su envenenamiento cayendo de rodillas y escupiendo sangre, cosa que alarmo a los chicos que corrieron a auxiliarla.

-¡Jade-sensei!- -¡Jade-san!- le llamaban de diferentes formas, notando como el ninja atacado de antes estaba completamente derrotado entre escombros que su caída había provocado.

-*cof*cof*cof* Mi cuerpo… Me siento sin fuerzas… *cof*cof*- con extrema dificultad miraba a los chicos, los cuales notaron como la barrera de aislamiento se había deshecho por fin, anunciando que ellos habían ganado la pelea.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital- el chico que hablo lo obvio había sido Shikamaru, pero antes de que volvieran hablar alguno de ellos, Jade tomo la palabra de nueva cuenta.

-Chicos…- les hablo, atrayendo la atención de estos. -Llé-Llévenme con Shizune-san… Esta con… Con los demás en la casa de mi esposo…- a duras penas termino de hablar, pues su cuerpo no le respondía como debía.

-¡Rápido ya la escucharon! ¡Deben llevarla a casa de Gohan-kun…!- Ino siendo ayudada por Karin les ordenaron al par de chicos, que se percataron como estas ya traían otra vez al ninja aquel. -Nosotras llevaremos a este ninja al hospital e iremos de inmediato, ¡Vamos, no se queden nada mas mirándome!-

Jade paso su débil mirada sobre los chicos, estaba contenta de que habían demostrado su fuerza, sin dudas lo estaba.

-Está bien, pero no nos grites, Ino…- Shikamaru ayudándose con Chouji, dieron un salto, reanudando su viaje pero a hora hacia la casa de los Son y de nuevo con Jade a cuestas.

-Estoy preocupada por Gohan-kun, ya paso un rato desde que se fue y aun no vuelve, además, me acabo de dar cuenta que no siento su Ki…- Karin hablaba, observando cómo los dos chicos llevaban a una débil Jade, siendo que Ino le miro cuando comenzó a hablar.

 _-"Gohan-kun, espero estés bien"-_ simplemente pensó, para después y junto a la chica de mirada rojiza ir a dejar al ninja que cargaban al hospital, para después ir también con el resto.

* * *

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-jajajajaja No me alcanzas jajajaja-

Sasuke estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza a pesar de sus intentos para frenar a ese maldito "correlón" siendo que hasta el momento todo intento había sido frenado.

 _ **-¡Estilo velocidad…!-**_ exclamo perfilándose de nuevo para tupir al Uchiha en una lluvia de golpes que muy difícilmente podía frenar. _**-¡Vuelo sin sombra!-**_ termino de hablar aumentando aun más sus movimientos.

 **-*¡PUM PUM PUM PUM PAM PUM POM POM PUUM PAAM POOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Sasuke fue a dar de nuevo al suelo, cayendo su rostro en el agua de una pequeña charca, levantándolo de nuevo, observando a su ataquen entre las ramas de los arboles. -Justo y como Itachi decía: "Hermanito tonto y asustadizo" jajajajajaja- soltando una gran carcajada se seguía mofando del Uchiha que sintiéndose completamente fuera de sí, no le importo flaquear en su voluntad, pues escucharlo hablar del ser al que mas odiaba era sin dudas el mayor castigo para él. -¡Ya te dije que te callaras…!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Le dio un golpe devastador al suelo, causando que este se partiera por la cantidad de Chakra con la cual había atacado, haciendo que el tipo aquel con máscara de ave cayera al suelo, pero de pie, mientras, el Uchiha colérico se arrojara en contra de este, pero fue inútil, cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe este se movió con su elemento velocidad, haciendo que el azabache con ropas negras se fuera de paso.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hard Battle - B: NTM /watch?v=FSCaNXnDPRE &t=524s.]_

-Ya te dije que era…- callo de repente cuando sintió como algo lo sujetaba de su estomago, bajando la mirada y notando como un hilo casi invisible se amarraba en él. -¡¿Qué?!- se giro, encontrándose con Sasuke preparando uno de sus jutsus mas "secretos".

 _ **-¡Chidori Nagashiiiiiiiii!-**_ grito al momento que su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad, la cual estaba siendo a su vez conducida hacia el ninja enemigo que no se pudo mover al estar sujeto por los hilos del Uchiha recibiendo el ataque completamente.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIRT!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- por fin soltó un grito de dolor, al sentir como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba por la electricidad.

 **-*¡TRACK!*-**

Aun y a pesar del dolor, logro romper los hilos que estaban redirigiendo toda la electricidad a su cuerpo, dando un salto hacia atrás, tambaleante y sintiendo como su cuerpo se había entumecido de forma completa por el "atrevimiento" del Uchiha, el cual jadeaba pero molesto, notándose como las marcas llameantes de la marca maldita se presentaban en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al ninja con máscara de ave.

-Así que Orochimaru… Orochimaru te dio su marca maldita, eso explica por qué aun puedes pelear a pesar de la golpiza que te he estado dando-

 _-"Gracias al entrenamiento con Gokú he logrado controlar mejor la marca maldita… Aumentando mi propia fuerza… ¡Itachi el odio que siento por ti me da fuerzas!"-_ pensaba el chico, liberando una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro, similar al que libero cuando despertó en el bosque de la muerte. -¡Estoy arto de que nombres a mi hermano…!- le grito, siendo que el otro ninja aun estaba "tocado" por la electricidad restante en su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito chiquillo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Momoshi…?!-

Con su cuerpo aun entumecido, concentro algo de Chakra, pues si continuaba así, gracias a esas descargas eléctricas corría el riesgo de perder, pues su fuerte era su elemento velocidad.

-¡Te dije que te callaras…! ¡Nunca…!- su Chakra se incrementaba fruto del coraje que sentía al escuchar como hablaban de Itachi en su presencia. -¡Nunca…! ¡Hables de Itachi frente a míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- se arrojo fuertemente en contra del mago veloz que había logrado terminar de concentrar Chakra, activando de nuevo su jutsu de altas velocidades.

 _ **-¡Estilo velocidad: Vuelo sin…!-**_ no termino, cuando sintió como alguien lo tomo del cuello, empujándolo en contra del suelo haciéndolo impactar de lleno. _-"¡¿Qué?!"-_ pensó, observando cómo los ojos rojos enfundados en sangre del Uchiha hacían "juego" con las marcas llameantes de la marca de maldición que se propagaban por el cuerpo colérico del chico azabache.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!- no pudo evitar no llenar de sangre su máscara, pues siendo realistas era el ninja mas débil del grupo de la elite de Raíz, siendo que en lo único por lo que era temido era por su elemento velocidad.

Lo enterró con fuerza absoluta en contra del suelo, creando un gran hundimiento en la tierra, mientras, Sasuke saltaba lejos, pues apenas estaba comenzando, mirando sus manos, sonrió sintiendo el poder embriagador al por fin poder dominar la marca maldita de mejor manera, no completa pero si de una manera muchísimo mas efectiva. -¿Qué es este poder? ¡¿Es la marca maldita?! jajajaja ¡Es la marca maldita!- grito lleno de euforia notando como el ninja con máscara de ave se levantaba lentamente de donde había ido a parar, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre pues su espalda había sido completamente arrasado con ese golpe anterior.

-¿Cómo…? *cof*cof* ¿Cómo es que tú…?- Mirándolo sumamente molesto se tocaba su cuello, observando como una gran concentración de Chakra aun era liberada por el Uchiha que estaba por completo consumido por el poder prohibido de la marca de maldición, pues gracias al entrenamiento con Gokú su cuerpo se había fortalecido lo que le permitía dominar mejor la marca en su primera etapa.

-¿Este es el poder que alcanzas gracias a esta cosa que me dio Orochimaru? ¡Quiero más…! ¡Quiero más poder!- extasiado gritaba, para después volver a ver a su contrincante.

 **-*¡FIIUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!-

Sasuke haciendo uso de la nueva velocidad adquirida le asesto un contundente golpe en el pecho a su contrincante mandándolo en contra de los arboles cercanos provocando que de nuevo grandes columnas de polvo se alzaran en el cielo nocturno.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Este poder es increíble!- comenzó hacer sellos, preparado para continuar con su aparente humillación en contra del ninja que en un principio lo había estado maltratando tanto física como psicológicamente al hablarle de Itachi.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Bomba flama de dragón infernal!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** una gran llamarada a presión salió de la boca del Uchiha, siendo que el ambu salía de entre los trozos de madera a los cuales había ido a dar, observando como el nuevo ataque se cernía sobre su persona.

 _ **-¡Estilo velocidad: Destello matutino!-**_ tan rápido como pudo se movió a una gran velocidad, evadiendo el anterior ataque, pero de poco le sirvió pues varias shurikens se dirigían hacia el interceptando su corrida, para voltear hacia atrás y encontrándose como Sasuke corría hacia él con intensiones malvadas.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Martyr - NS /watch?v=VoA3VNQ9Bpo.]_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

 _ **-¡Chidoriiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUAAAAASSH!*-**

El rostro de Sasuke se lleno de pequeñas gotas de sangre, siendo que su oponente se quedo completamente estático en medio del lugar en el que estaban, hasta que su máscara se le cayó del rostro. -*Cooooooof*- vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, indicando que el ataque del Uchiha había sido certero y mortífero.

-Ya veo… *cof* El niño llorón ya creció… *cof*cof*…- con sus pocas fuerzas hablo, mientras, Sasuke desincrustaba su mano del pecho de su oponente, el cual cayó hacia atrás, completamente derrotado. -Sigue… Sigue perdiendo *cof*cof* el tiempo aquí… No… No olvides quien eres, estúpido niño…*Cooooooof*- sangrando de forma masiva y aun consciente le hablaba a Sasuke el cual le miraba aun molesto, limpiando su rostro de la sangre que le había salpicado.

-¡Cállate pedazo de escoria!- le volvió a gritar, observando como el ninja con su rostro lleno de sangre así como con un agujero en medio pecho exhalaba su último aliento y simplemente quedaba un trozo de carne frente al pelinegro que lentamente desactivaba su Sharingan y la marca maldita volvía a su lugar, contenida en el sello que Kakashi le había puesto, así mismo el sello de camuflaje que aquel tipo le había colocado se despego de su pierna marcándole la victoria, pero de inmediato se dolió de su marca maldita, llevando su mano derecha a esa zona afectada, para después volver a observar el cuerpo del primer ninja al cual asesino, pues oficialmente Sasuke había matado por primera vez.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí. Este poder… Necesito más poder, solo así podre derrotar a Itachi, podre matarlo a él y a ese maldito del Son- musitaba, mirando como la barrera que se había formado en torno a donde había estado peleando lentamente se desvanecía, denotando de forma definitiva y reafirmada su triunfo.

A paso lento comenzó a alejarse, perdiéndose entre los arboles cercanos a donde había luchado, con sangre en su boca y lesiones en todo su cuerpo el Uchiha había dejado de sentir el Ki de Gokú, por lo que debía orientarse por el bosque para dar con la guarida de Danzo.

 _-"Mi camino es vengar mi clan… ¡Y nadie me detendrá! Ni si quiera ustedes, Clan Son"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: Pelea Kushina vs "Oscuridad".

Kushina había estado intentando todas las técnicas que conocía para vencer a su contrincante, pero este no parecía ser superado con nada, pues se había dado cuenta que ese tipo haciendo uso de aquel tatuaje raro en la palma de una de sus manos absolvía todos sus ataques de Chakra.

 _-"Tengo que pensar en algo para acabar con este tipo. El puede absorber y reflejar mis ataques de Chakra, creo que la forma más correcta para derrotarlo es usar el Taijutsu que Gokú-kun me enseño… Además, creo que es hora de también usar esto…"-_ la Uzumaki pensaba, preparándose para volver a la contienda y sacando de su porta Shurikens los kunais espacio-tiempo de su marido difunto, Minato. _-"Nunca fui buena para ese jutsu pero, si sigo así perderé todo mi Chakra y no venceré a este tipo, ¡Por el pequeño Goten y por Mikoto debo hacerlo!"-_ determinante termino de pensar, lista para continuar su lucha.

Mismos instantes: Pelea Mei vs "Acero".

Con un rostro ya agotado, la ex Mizukage observaba como pequeñas ondas de vapor salían de todo el cuerpo de su oponente que había vuelto a cambiar la estructura física de su "armazón" pues los ataques de la castaña por fin comenzaban a mellar su defensa, al estarse calentando y enfriando casi al mismo tiempo su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres pelear enserio? ¡Peleemos enserio!- concentrando Chakra la mujer de mirada verde comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo en su propia lava, cosa que sorprendió al ninja de Raíz con el cual se enfrentaba.

 _ **-¡Modo control de Chakra: Elemento Lava!-**_ grito, provocando aun mas desconcierto en su rival. -Nunca creí que necesitaría usar esta técnica aun imperfecta en mi, una vez la use y casi me cuesta la vida, pero si no tengo de otra, la usare, ¡Para derrotarte!- envuelta en sus llamas que calcinaban el mismísimo suelo le comentaba, siendo observada con detalle por ese tipo, dejando el claro que la pelea de ella en contra de Acero continuaría hasta que uno de los dos estuviera prácticamente al borde de la muerte.

* * *

Shion continuaba sus ataques contundentes en contra de las chicas que no podían acercarse hacia donde Gohan estaba tendido, pero aun y así debían acercarse o de lo contrario jamás podrían liberarlo.

-Es sorprendente que hayan aguantado tanto a pesar de estar peleando contra mí. Las felicito por su esfuerzo, niñas- dio varios aplausos, cosa que molesto a Naruko que la miraba desde el suelo congelado, por su parte la mujer ambu estaba aun sobre la cabeza de su gran invocación que gruñía furiosa, lista para volverse arrojar en contra de sus contrincantes.

-¡No me voy a rendir!- Naruko grito, concentrando aun mas Chakra a pesar de ya sentirse agotada por el gran poder que ya ya había gastado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Heavy Violence - N /watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8.]_

 _ **-¡Durandal!-**_ Xenovia grito a la par que Sakura también concentraba Chakra y preparaba sus kunais para continuar peleando.

-Bien, si así lo quieren, terminemos con esta tontería- comenzó hacer sellos, a la par que su invocación tomaba aire, pues al parecer seria un ataque combinado entre la invocación y su invocador. _**-¡Estilo combinado: Viento gélido!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** Inflando también su pecho, libero una gran cantidad de aire completamente helado que se convino con el aire que también su invocación había liberado en un gruñido, enfriando todo a su paso.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!*-**

-¡Cúbranse!-

Grito Naruko al ver que todo ese viento torrencial las alcanzaría sin oponer tanta resistencia.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Muro de roca!-**_

En un rápido movimiento, una gran barrera rocosa con rostros caninos emergió en frente de las chicas, sobresaltándolas al ver como también delante de ellas, Kakashi y Pakkun aparecían. -¡Kakashi-sensei!- tanto la rubia como la peli rosa exclamaron al ver que en efecto, era el ninja enmascarado.

-Kakashi…- con malestar musito la ninja con elemento helado, pues claramente reconoció aquel jutsu que solo podía pertenecer a su ex compañero de ambu.

-¡Vamos, salten!- les comunico el ninja, haciendo que las chicas junto con Pakkun atendieran a lo que este les había dicho.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Una nueva barrida colosal se manifestó entre el bosque, pues el ataque de Shion había sido muy fuerte.

Con su ojo Sharingan descubierto, el ninja peli plata apareció detrás de Shion, la cual se esperaba esos movimientos por parte del otro ninja, mientras, el "Kakashi" que estaba junto a Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia desaparecía indicando que era un clon. -¡Era un clon!- la rubia Uzumaki reafirmo lo anteriormente dicho.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

El Tanto de Shion choco en contra del de Kakashi, cosa que la sorprendió, pues pensaba que esa arma estaba rota. -¿¡Como es que…?!-

-¡Shion, detente! ¡No se qué es lo que Danzo te ha ordenado pero, esto solo terminara con tu muerte y la de él! Es imposible que venzan a Gokú, ¡Entiende!- chocando sus armas, intercambiaban palabras, observándose como los destellos de estas dejaban en claro que la pelea se había trasladado a la cabeza de la invocación de la ninja con mascara en su rostro.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAACK TRUUUUUUCK TRIIIIIIIIIRRSH!*-**

Las armas continuaban chocando mientras, el hábil ninja dio varios saltos hacia los laterales, concentrando Chakra en la hoja de su Tanto, haciéndolo brillar. -¡A hora es tarde Kakashi…! ¡Danzo-sama matara a ese maldito extraterrestre mientras yo me ocupo de ustedes!-

-¡Estas equivocada…!-

Corrió con su arma empuñada con fuerza, haciéndola chocar con el Tanto también impregnado en Chakra de Shion.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Liberaron aun mas chispas y descargas eléctricas por el contacto de sus dos Chakras, mientras, las chicas miraban desde abajo, como el gran Oso intentaba quitarse a Kakashi de la cabeza, mas este de un salto preparo otro jutsu para acabar con la invocación. _**-¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!-**_ **-*¡FIIIUUUUUUU!*-**

Las llamas salieron de su boca, incendiando la cabeza del animal y haciendo que Shion cayera en el suelo, observando cómo su invocación era inutilizada entre alaridos dolorosos de esta. _**-*¡GRAAAR! ¡ARRRRG!*-**_ **-*¡PLUUUUUUF!*-** hasta que por fin desapareció alegrando a las chicas al ver que tal vez podrían acercarse a hora a Gohan y liberarlo, mientras, al parecer Shion era entretenida por Kakashi.

-¡Siempre quise matar al hijo del gran y legendario colmillo blanco de la hoja! ¡Creo que a hora mi oportunidad a llegado!- hablo la mujer, creando varios clones de hielo, haciendo que estos se movilizaran hacia donde su clon inicial estaba, cuidando a un debilitado Gohan. -Esas mocosas pueden ser una verdadera lata si logran liberar a ese maldito chico, pero a hora puedo estar tranquila de que mis clones se ocuparan de ellas-

Kakashi también le observaba entre el humo blanco de la desaparecida invocación, con su Sharingan y su experiencia en el campo de batalla debía demostrar de que estaba hecho el ninja copia de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. _-"Gokú, Gohan ya nos ayudaron bastante, a hora me toca a mí ayudarlos a ustedes"-_ fue el pensamiento del peli plata, esperando alguna arremetida por parte de su contrincante, pues sin hacer mucho alarde temía no ganar, ya que esa mujer era despiadada cuando se trataba de pelear enserio.

-¡Rápido, debemos liberar a Gohan-kun de esa bruja!- encabezándolas Naruko, las otras chicas empezaron a correr, siendo que el pequeño Ninken de Kakashi también les seguía, indicándoles en donde estaba Gohan, pues se habían separado un poco de la zona inicial por los ataques de la invocación que Shion había hecho.

-Dime Kakashi: ¡¿Estás listo para morir?!- el grito de la ninja, alerto al shinobi con mascara en su rostro, listo para lo que se le viniera, ya que esa mujer era igual o incluso más hábil que él, algo que reconocía pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, pues era obvio que no debía dudar en una situación así.

-¡Danzo está mal! ¡Entiende Shion!- también grito, observando cómo su adversaria ya se lograba ver mejor una vez que el humo blanco se disipaba lentamente.

-¿Mal? ¿Mal por querer lo mejor para la aldea? ¿Mal por querer reclamar un poder que nos pertenece? ¡Nunca aceptare a esos extraterrestres a pesar de que nos salvaron! ¡Y si tú no entiendes los objetivos de Danzo-sama, te destruiré a pesar de lo que hemos vivido, Hatake!- lista para volver a pelear se puso en guardia, siendo que Kakashi estaba completamente alerta también y con su Sharingan listo.

-Nunca comprendí por qué radicales son así… ¡Pero la Shion que yo recuerdo no estaba loca!-

-¡No hasta que mataron a mi "hermano"!-

 _[Nota del autor: Nótese el uso de las comillas al decir hermano, queriendo enfatizar en que no lo son de sangre pero si en el sentido de pertenecer al mismo clan. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Tu hermano?- sin comprender la recriminación de la otra ninja, Kakashi preguntaba.

-Solo quedaban dos personas con el elemento hielo en todo el mundo ninja: Yo y… Haku-

Esas palabras sorprendieron por completo al ninja enmascarado, pues no comprendía cómo era posible aquello. -¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-

-Haku también era un ninja de mi clan: El casi extinto clan Yuki… ¡Ese maldito extraterrestre lo mato, a hora yo me cobrare la ofensa!- hacía alusión a Gohan, haciendo recordar al capitán del equipo 7 que en efecto, Gohan en un arranque de ira había matado a ese ninja que también tenía el elemento hielo como Kekkei-Genkai.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gokú llegaba a la entrada de la guarida de Danzo, no sabía lo que le esperaba en ese lugar, pero lo que fuera debía superarlo y sacar a Goten de ahí a como diera lugar, por él, por Mikoto y por todas su familia. -Hijo, papá está aquí- y tras decir esas palabras se introdujo, haciendo que el líder de Raíz se levantara de su asiento, observando a las sombras del lugar, mirando cómo varios de sus ninjas asentían, en acuerdo al percibir como una entidad entraba al perímetro levantado para detectar presencias sin la necesidad de percibir el Ki o Chakra de alguien.

-Ya llego… Preparen el veneno…- les ordeno, haciendo que estos desaparecieran, para después observar hacia atrás de él, al pequeño hijo de Gokú, aun llorando, desprotegido y anhelante de que alguien lo resguardara de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo a pesar de haber nacido ese mismo día. -Tal vez este veneno no te mate Son Gokú, pero al menos me permitirá ser yo el que si acabe con tu vida y una vez que pase eso, Konoha por fin obtendrá tu poder- cerro su único ojo visible, lástima que el Genjutsu de Shisui a pesar de ser en extremo fuerte no tenia efecto en el Saiyajin debido al descomunal poder que estaba expulsando por su enfado, por lo que había tenido que idear otros planes para poder conducir al Saiyajin a su trampa y poder disponer de él, en la trampa que durante meses planeo, mientras, un Goten que lloraba aguardaría seguro en otro habitación a que: "La Raíz lo consumiera todo".

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Shion… Shion me traiciono… Pensé que éramos… Que éramos amigas- [Jade por fin había llegado a la residencia Son con ayuda de Shikamaru y Chouji, siendo que de inmediato Tsunade le atendió pues ya había regresado de la casa de Danzo.] _-"Ese maldito de Danzo utilizo la desconfianza que sentía por ella… ¡Fui una estúpida!"-_

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUMP TRAAAAAAAAACK BOOOOOOOM!*-** [La lucha entre Kakashi y Shion continuaba, a la par que Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia intentaban llegar a Gohan.] _**-¡Jutsu de invocación: Búsqueda del colmillo salvaje**_!-

 _-"Papá, por favor trae de vuelta a Nii-chan"-_ [Ya liberado, Gohan pensaba, al intentar buscar el Ki de su padre pero al parecer algo se lo impedia.] _-"¡Goteeeeeeen!"-_

-Te crees tan superior… Crees que te debemos la vida- [Un ambu completamente a merced de Gokú hablaba, tras haber mantenido una breve pelea con Gokú, el cual como era de esperarse lo arraso por completo.] -Danzo-sama se encargara de ti, "Saiyajin"-

-Lamento decirte que no te podrás llevar a este niño, Son Gokú- [Danzo se presentaba frente al Saiyajin, con Goten en su mano libre, sonriendo a la par que el pequeño infante no dejaba de llorar.] -¡Devuélveme a mi hijoooooooo!-

-¿Nos ha llamado, mi señor?- [Un hombre misterioso tenia delante de el a tres individuos con mascaras clásicas de ambu de Kiri en las cuales se podía ver un numero romano que servia como identificador, portando distintas espadas sumamente raras.] -Necesitamos información sobre la "Vena del Dragón"-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Padre" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"Con el antídoto que Orochimaru me dio soy inmune, usare el Izanagi y el veneno para debilitarlo, una vez que lo esté… Lo matare con mis propias manos"-_ [Era el pensamiento de Danzo, observando el rostro sumamente enfadado del Saiyajin que estaba listo para "reclamar" a su hijo.] -¡Goten, Papá esta aquí!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	70. Capitulo 69: Padre

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Undoubtedly it is good, as always, to know if you liked the previous chapter or not, thanks for your constant support and remember, we are reading._ _Take care._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por el apoyo amigo, de verdad y como siempre lo digo se agradece completamente, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, pues una sorpresa les espera jeje. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Esperemos que a hora si Gohan brille aun que sea un poco jajaja. Sierto amigo, Tsunade había desconfiado de Jade debido a lo que paso, pero como dicen, el mismo tiempo va curando las heridas de la gente jeje y eso también va para 21 que a hora es feliz al lado del Saiyajin tonto que quiere. Te agradezco a ti por seguir apoyando y comentando la historia, así de simple camarada, gracias. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Good thing you liked the friend chapter, as I always thank you for the support and comments to the story. They help me a lot, I hope to keep reading, until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks for all your partner, I will not stop thanking you every time you read them hehe they really are great for reading and being aware of this story, our history. Thanks and success._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, como digo si no pueden comentar, no pasa nada, lo importantes es saber que sigues leyendo la historia, y que te sigue gustando, eso sin dudas es lo mejor. Aun así y como también digo es muy bien apreciado todo comentario que dejen, aun que no son necesarios. Cuídate y espero esta historia te siga gustando y llamando la atención._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola compañero, bueno veamos como Gokú lidiara con Danzo a hora que la situación está un tanto tensa jeje así mismo como siempre te doy las gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Bueno, de en vez en cuanto hay que centrarse no solo en los protagonistas jeje pues no solo Gokú está viviendo sus "batallitas" como así decirlo, con respecto a lo de elemento vapor de Mei, si soy consciente de dicho poder y de hecho la ninja si lo hizo pero se dio cuenta que justo y como su lava el elemento acero de ese tipo podía soportar el vapor corrosivo que ella genera, así que opto por la táctica de calentar y enfriar el metal, pues es inevitable que así se este se vuelve más voluble y vulnerable. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho amigo._

 _ **-Jonathan486-**_ _Bueno que puedo decir, la verdad no me voy a justificar o decir alguna excusa, es obvio y predecible además que no a todos les va a gustar el cómo se desarrollan las cosas jejeje, como dicen "son gajes del oficio". Pero bueno ya enserio, esta saga solo sirve para darle una identidad a Gokú como un padre maduro en su totalidad, pero conservando su "tontes" en los momentos calmados como así decirlo, Danzo es solo una excusa para desarrollar una que otra pelea la verdad, no lo voy a negar, esta saga la quise desarrollar solo para ese fin, el mostrar un desarrollo en Gokú, aun que sea poco dicho desarrollo. Danzo no es tonto, pero si tiende a subestimar a sus oponentes, sin importar si son fuertes o débiles, o al menos esa fue mi percepción en Shippuden, igual esto equivocado y errado jeje. Espero seguir leyéndote compañero, pues sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y demás cositas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando se hagan con respecto, claro está. Cuídate y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _gracias amigo, se agrace que cada nuevo cap comentes aun como digo no es necesario pero sin dudas me ayuda y motiva mucho. Éxitos y abrazos amigo._

 _ **-THE CROW 88-**_ _Buenas amigo, ese punto que me comentas sobre la lectura de mente de Gokú, el Son si tiene conocimiento sobre el veneno, pero no sabe nada de como Danzo lo implementara, la razón es que Erza no conocía completamente el plan del anciano, limitándose este a solo ordenarle que raptara y atrajera a Gokú lo más cercano a la entrada de su guarida. ni Shion sabe todo el plan, pues a ella solo le interesaba dicho plan para poder "vengar" a Haku, sus razones, también se explican en este capítulo. En cuanto a la "misericordia" de Gokú, bueno, creo que te voy a fallar amigo… O eso creo, pues no puedo spoilear por el bien de quienes me leen, incluido tú xD. Saludos y de nuevo gracias, hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos yivaldi-**_ _Como dice el dicho amigo, "el miedo no anda en burro" demostrando de esa manera que el ambu no era ningún burro y se asusto con solo ver a Jade jajaja ¿Danzo sentirá desesperación cuando sienta que no podrá derrotar a Gokú? Tal vez si, tal vez no, todo depende de cómo culmine todo. Gracias por seguir leyendo amigo, espero también te agrade este cap. Paz y nos leemos después._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _La verdad me siento tentado por que eso del meme "La traición, la decepción hermano" pero bueno dejare que me lo digas si gustas amigo jejeje. Bueno la verdad es que Gohan poco a poco irá desarrollando la actitud de su yo del futuro pero con el poder real de su yo del presente, sencillamente supremo a mí pensar jeje. Bueno, Sasuke, que puedo decir de él, como ya lo había confirmado desde hacía mucho tiempo, traicionara a la aldea y se iras así que su comportamiento es bastante predecible y no pretendo que no sea así, después de todo ese hijo de… Nunca me a caído bien, aun que intento sobre poner la neutralidad a mis gustos o disgustos personales xD, En cuanto al Duojutsu amigo, pues el único de eso sería Goten por obvias razones, una especie de Sharingan pero influenciado por la sangre Saiyajin de su padre, pero para eso falta y la verdad, muchooooooo, ya que ni Gokú ni Gohan usan Chakra y el Ki no es apto para dicha "arma" debido a su inestabilidad a la hora de dominarlo. Espero entiendas a lo que me refiero amigo, gracias como siempre y seguimos leyéndonos. Adiós._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Buenas amigo, la verdad es que la pelea "final" será solo entre Gokú vs Danzo, debido a que Jade y Gohan van a centrarse en otras "cosas", cosas que se explicaran en este capítulo, espero te agrede esto. gracias como siempre y también espero seguir leyéndote amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Gracias a ti por el apoyo y soporte que le das a esta historia sin dudas eres grande amigo, justo y como el resto que leen. En cuanto a los comentarios, ya dije no hay problem si no se puede, con saber que leen me basta, hasta otra._

 _-juanan231283- Como bien dices, es bueno variar un poco jeje pues centrarme solo en Gohan y Gokú no siempre es bueno, además, hay otras historias que se deben contar para entender mejor las futuras, te preguntas a que me refiero con estas palabras, lo sabrás al final del cap, espero que te guste amigo y como siempre te doy las gracias por todo. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Si amigo, esto se va a descontrolar, esperemos ver pronto que es lo que pasara con Gokú y su necesidad de salvar a su hijo recién nacido. Cuídate compañero, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-"Colmillo salvaje", "Matadragones", "Filo dorado de invierno" y "Durantal" son las cuatro espadas legendarias del Jigoku (Infierno), siendo que Aerondight fue forjada por los mismos hombres, no obstante es la más poderosa al solo liberar su verdadero poder cuando se infunda Ki en la hoja del arma -_

 _-Kakashi al usar a sus Ninken se vuelve aun más astuto y peligroso en medio de la batalla-_

 _-El concepto más básico de la "Vena del dragón" está inspirado en la película de Naruto Shippuden: La torre perdida, solo que en su aplicación en esta o futura historia será muy diferente-_

 _-El número romano en la máscara de algunos ambu de Kiri quiere decir que pertenecen al grupo secreto: Las cuatro espadas maestras de Kiri, solo que la máscara del líder verdadero del grupo no tiene número algún en su máscara-_

 _-El veneno mejorado del Reibi no solo puede entrar por heridas abiertas, si no a hora también se puede dispersar en el aire de forma imperceptible para entrar por la nariz de la víctima, aun que su efecto es muchísimo mas retardado que si se expusiera directamente a la toxina-_

 _-La "vena del dragón" es una fuente ilimitada de energía completamente pura sellada en una pequeña vasija antigua, se dice que es uno de los dos tesoros que Kaguya Otsutsuki trajo consigo al llegar a este mundo, un tesoro que incluso los Saiyajin buscaban-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 69: Padre.**

Casa de los Son:

Mikoto aun estaba inconsciente, la presión psicológica por el rapto de su bebé aun estaba muy presente en ella, siendo que aun y a pesar de su inconsciencia estaba sufriendo pesadillas, rememorando de forma tormentosa el dolor, el odio que sintió cuando supo que Danzo fue el responsable de lo que paso con su Clan, las veces en las que lloro sangre al saber que ese maldito viejo era el responsable de no solo destrozar a su familia si no hundir a Itachi en el olvido, en el desprecio de cientos y cientos de ninjas que lo catalogaron como criminal, siendo que él, acepto valientemente su destino, como todo un ninja entregado al amor que sentía por su aldea.

-¿Tsunade-sama, pudo encontrar a Danzo?- Shizune le preguntaba a la rubia que también estaba presente en la casa de los Son, cuando de repente la puerta se escucho sonar, haciendo que todos la miraran de inmediato.

-Yo abro- Hinata se encamino hacia la entrada, pues era obvio que debía ir y ver quién era, encontrándose de inmediato con Shikamaru y Chouji, sobre saltando a la chica de mirada clara, pues también notaba claramente como los chicos traían a Jade a cuestas, apenas consciente por el veneno aun presente en su organismo.

-¡Jade!- Tsunade se levanto de su lugar, siendo seguida por Shizune que dejo a Tonton en el piso. -¡Rápido, ¿Qué esperan?! ¡Entren!- con voz autoritaria la líder rubia les señalo a los chicos, los cuales sin perder más tiempo atendieron la orden de la Hokage, recostándola sobre varias mantas tendidas en el piso, pues Mikoto estaba sobre el sofá de la vivienda.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Jade, ¿Dónde estabas?!- la rubia no demoro nada en preguntarle a la científica castaña que le observaba con clara debilidad.

-Una… Una trampa… Shion, me tra-traiciono-

Esas palabras por parte de la Androide, dejaron sin aliento a Tsunade, pues pensaba que Shion era de fiar, ¿Por qué había traicionado a Jade? ¿Qué hizo? Eran preguntas que golpeaban la cabeza de la mujer de ojos cafés, hasta que reacciono al sentir la mirada de los Genin presentes así como la de Shizune.

-Traigan una semilla del ermitaño, rápido- les dijo a Kiba y a Shino, los cuales simplemente asintieron saliendo rápido de la casa para ir por dicha semilla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me traiciono? Pensaba que éramos amigas- con un poco mas de fluidez, la Androide con anteojos continuaba con sus preguntas, mas Tsunade no podía responder, pues ella estaba peor que la oji azul, sin comprender absolutamente nada, de nada.

 _-"Ese maldito de Danzo… Así que Shion aun trabajaba para ti, sin darme cuenta me usaste para llegar a Jade, aprovechaste mi desconfianza en ella… ¡Fui una estúpida!"-_ de forma interna se martillaba la cabeza al darse cuenta que ese maldito de Danzo uso la desconfianza que había en su corazón para poder acercarse y acorralar a la Androide.

-Tsunade-sama…- la morocha que estaba a su lado le toco el hombro izquierdo, regresándola a la realidad y hacer que dejara de culparse.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Shizune?-

-¿Qué vamos hacer? Gokú-san y Gohan-san aun no regresan, además, Kushina y Mei tampoco han vuelto, debemos enviar ninjas a buscarlos- le sugirió, pero la rubia no respondió, en vez de eso se toco su corazón, suspirando.

-Por el momento debemos confiar en Kakashi, recuerda que el fue en busca de los chicos-

Con su cabeza agachada por fin hablaba, confundiendo a Shizune.

-Pero…-

-¡Ya dije que no Shizune…! Aun hay focos de violencia en la aldea, no podemos desplazar a nuestras fuerzas, considerando las tantas que hemos perdido ya… Además, recuerda que Sarutobi-sensei es el que esta coordinando a las fuerzas para aplacar dichos focos- le miro con rigidez, haciendo que su asistente desviara su mirada y se quedara completamente callada ante el regaño.

Tsunade por su parte miro a los chicos que aun estaban presentes, siendo estos Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata. -Ustedes, vayan a buscar a Gohan y a Gokú… Debemos acabar con esto cuanto antes- les ordeno, haciendo que los tres chicos asintieran rápidamente.

-Que fastidio, otra vez a pelear…- se quejo el Nara, atrayendo la atención de la Hyuga y del Akimichi.

-Chicos… Gra-Gracias por traerme- Jade a pesar de estar débil les sonrió, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Shikamaru y a Chouji, ya que la Androide era literalmente una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea y considerando su edad era fácil que quedaran cautivados, por su parte Hinata simplemente le sonrió para después escuchar como Shikamaru fue el primero en dar varios pasos hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, vamos por Gokú-sensei y ese chico listo- hablo abriendo la puerta a la par que su compañero gordito y Hinata le seguían.

-¿Cree que ellos podrán?-

-No lo tengo claro, así que simplemente debemos confiar en ellos- Tsunade respondió aun sería, observando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de los chicos que iban como apoyo para los Son.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Desicive Battle - NS: Pelicula 1 /watch?v=gjTNzrz9hMA.]_

Mismos instantes: Afueras de la aldea.

 _ **-¡Estilo de hielo: Pilares helados!-**_ con un gran grito, Shion creó otra técnica en contra de Kakashi que saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando hábilmente picos helados que emergían de la tierra congelada.

 _ **-¡Estilo relámpago!-**_

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOCK!*-**

Con varias descargas eléctricas, Kakashi logro destrozar varios picos helados, a la par que debajo de él, salieron varios mas, que gracias a lo anterior también logro esquivar, haciendo que Shion se sintiera frustrada al ver que no podía darle a su adversario de cabello plata.

-¡Shion, detén esta locura!- le gritaba entre esquives, pero al parecer esa mujer no conocía la negación hacia lo malo.

-¡Cállate, Hatake!- extendió sus manos hacia el frente, siguiendo la trayectoria de corrida que Kakashi estaba teniendo para esquivar los jutsus que le arrojaban.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

En un rápido movimiento por parte del ninja de cabello plata y dando un salto hacia donde estaba Shion realizando su jutsu de pilares helados, volvían a chocar sus Tantos brillantes e impregnados de sus respectivos Chakras, mientras, Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia habían logrado avanzar un poco en contra de las clones de hielo de la ninja de Raíz, debido a que a esas alturas su poder estaba muy dividido por las clones y las muchas técnicas que ya había realizado.

Intercambiando miradas, Kakashi esquivaba los ataques de Shion, a la par que este contra atacaba sin perder de vista a la ninja de cabello rubio.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Un filoso tajo por parte de Shion, fue apenas esquivado por Kakashi, siendo que este estaba cargado del Chakra tipo viento de la chica cortando el suelo y partiendo un árbol a la mitad por la fuerte arremetida que no tuvo éxito en asestarle al ninja enmascarado que con su ceño fruncido retrocedió un poco para después volver a tomar impulso y aventurarse a la batalla de nueva cuenta.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El suelo se partió cuando ambos chocaron sus piernas en una patada que se había mirado bloqueada por el otro, observándose sin demora hasta que Hatake volvió a retroceder al ver que si atacaba de tan cerca estaba sujeto a los ataques de estilo viento de su adversaria.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Amarre de rocas!-**_ Shion exclamo de repente posando sus manos sobre la tierra, haciendo que esta se comenzara a destrozar a la par que grandes cantidades de piedra intentaban apresar a Kakashi el cual usando su elemento eléctrico destrozo las que pudo, a la vez que comenzó a correr para no ser tomado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Destrozaba las rocas que salían por delante de él, observando como Shion preparaba otro jutsu pues al parecer todo tenía que ver con su plan para atrapar al shinobi con un Sharingan.

-¡Era justo lo que quería que hicieras…!- grito la chica antes de proceder a realizar su nueva jugada en contra de Kakashi que continuaba corriendo, intentando rodear los ataques de su oponente. _**-¡Jutsu secreto: Prisión de hielo!-**_ exclamo, haciendo que justo en frente de donde Kakashi corría, una gran barrera de hielo se alzara, haciéndolo detener, para después también ver lo mismo a sus otros lados, atrás e incluso arriba, quedando atrapado de forma completa en una especie de caja de hielo, haciendo sonreír a la chica al pensar que por fin había detenido al escurridizo ninja.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

Varios shurikens salieron de entre los árboles que aun se mantenían de pie, haciendo que la ambu los desviara con su Tanto, sin muchos esfuerzos. -Ya sabía yo, que no eras el verdadero- hablo para ella misma, terminando de usar su arma cuerpo a cuerpo para desviar los ataques del otro Shinobi que continuaba encerrado, cosa que la hizo dudar si era un clon o no.

-Así que después de todo si eras…- **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

Enterró su puño derecho en el suelo congelado, para después escucharse como a varios metros de ella, en dirección a donde los shurikens habían salido se escucho la explosión característica de un clon, confirmando que en efecto Kakashi había usado un clon escondido.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre has sido mejor que yo- dentro de la prisión helada, Kakashi hablaba, notando como la mencionada terminaba de acercarse para ver mejor a su "presa".

-Me alegra saber que lo sigues reconociendo a pesar que han pasado varios años Kakashi- quitándose su máscara, revelaba su rostro, siendo que el ninja copia le observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que Danzo y tu planean? ¿Por qué quieren al hijo de Gokú-san y Mikoto-sama?- fueron las primeras preguntas que le hizo, a la par que a la distancia Naruko y compañía continuaban peleando contra las clones que protegían a su clon principal, aquel que le sujetaba la cola a Gohan.

-No sé lo que quiera hacer Danzo-sama con ese escuincle, en cualquier caso me importa muy poco lo que le pase, si lo mata o no, ya es problema de él, yo solo sigo ordenes, ya sabes cómo es esto- sintiéndose confiada de su victoria, pero a la vez sin bajar la guardia le respondió a Kakashi que continuaba observándole, esperando el momento idóneo para escapar de ese lugar.

-Kakashi, Kakashi… Tan predecible como siempre…- lo dijo levantando su mano derecha hacia ese mismo lateral de ella, empalando a un nuevo clon del Hatake que había aparecido de la nada. **-*¡PUUUF!*-** se escucho cuando exploto en su característico humo blanco. -Al parecer se te acabaron los trucos- riendo terminaba de hablar, lista para finiquitar esto y matar también al resto de "moscas" que se atravesaban en los planes de su líder: Danzo Shimura.

 _[OST Recomendado: Shikku - NS /watch?v=FUyJ9TNSS04.]_

-Bueno… Creo que ya se lo que quería saber- la voz de Kakashi se escucho a las espaldas de la ninja de hielo que se sobresalto completamente al pensar que el que tenia encerrado era el verdadero, pues dos clones eran más que suficientes para hacerla ver que tal vez había atrapado al real. -¡¿Cómo…?!- grito, a la par que miraba como su clon atrapado se convertía en uno de sus Ninken. -¡Un perro!-

-Ríndete, Shion- el frio filo del kunai de Kakashi recorría su cuello, dejándola indefensa cuando sintió como el ninja le quito el Tanto de una de sus manos, imposibilitando así un ataque a mano armada.

-Al parecer la "vejez" te ha hecho sabio, Kakashi. Aprovechaste que por un mísero segundo baje la guardia, lastima…- sonrió, haciendo que el Shinobi no dudara y de tajo le cortara el cuello.

-¡AAAAAGGGGGGGH!- se escucho la especie de grito ahogado que quiso dar, para después caer completamente desangrada en el suelo, a la par que su cuerpo se cristalizaba, indicando que era uno de sus clones de hielo, incluso difíciles de detectar para el Sharingan del ninja enmascarado.

-¡Necesitaras mas para acabar conmigo, Kakashi!- desde lo alto de la prisión de hielo, la verdadera Shion sin mascara y con un kunai se arrojo en contra del mencionado que le espero completamente para proseguir el intercambio de ataques filosos con sus armas, hasta que. _**-¡Estilo de viento: Huracán arrasador!-**_ exclamo la ambu, creando varias ventiscas fuertes desde su boca, creando en efecto un pequeño remolino que tenía una presión muy alta y que se dirigía hacia su oponente, el cual no era otro que Kakashi.

-¡Debo detener esto!- **-*¡FIU FIU FIU FUIFIU!*-** comenzó a saltar un poco lejos, escapando del fuerte viento que esa cosa generaba gracias a la boca de Shion pues ella lo estaba provocando, mas su fuerza continuaba creciendo atrayendo rocas y arboles cercanos.

 **-*¡TRUCK TRUCK TRUCK!*-**

Lanzo varios kunais bomba en contra del pequeño tornado que se estaba generando, tomando por sorpresa a su oponente femenina que por las fuerzas giratorias del viento, hicieron detonar los papeles bomba sin demora.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una nueva fumarola y columna de polvo se alzo en todo lo alto del cielo nocturno, a la par que Shion emergía de entre el polvo cubriendo su mirada después de la gran explosión, pero de inmediato reincorporándose topándose de frente una gran roca que Kakashi le había lanzado con un jutsu terrestre. -¡NOOOO Kakashi! ¡Tú no! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito la chica, enterrando sus manos en la debilitada tierra, a la par que una nueva barrera helada se manifestaba de súbito. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*-** los dos ataques colisionaron, entre trozos de hielo y roca, las chispas de las armas se manifestaban, a la par que saltaban de un lado a otro, completamente.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

Las armas enfundadas en Chakra continuaban escuchándose con claridad, mientras, preparaban de nuevo dos jutsus opuestos.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Cañón a presión!-**_

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Pared de viento!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

Las dos técnicas chocaron entre sí, sacudiendo un poco todo, a la par que las chicas miraron hacia atrás, en donde se desarrollaba el combate de los dos Jounin, ya que ellas habían logrado derrotar a una clon de las cuatro que había, por lo que aun les faltaba mucho. _-"Esa mujer es de verdad muy fuerte, además, no lo dije antes, pero… También usa el elemento hielo, justo como…"-_ Xenovia pensaba recordando a una de las otras espadas en una batalla en donde aquella persona provoco una verdadera masacre, pero antes de que terminara de pensar…

-¡Xenovia, cuidado!- Sakura alerto a la chica de cabello azul corto que salto esquivando varios proyectiles de hielo de una de las clones restantes de Shion.

Regresando a la pelea de Kakashi y la ambu de Raíz, este primero estaba preparando su siguiente golpe aprovechándose de lo que recientemente había pasado.

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación: Búsqueda del colmillo salvaje!-**_ aun entre el polvo y vapor levantado por la colisión de los ataques anteriores, y de una nube de humo blanco los demás Ninken de Kakashi salieron disparados en la búsqueda de Shion que aun no se reponía completamente de la colisión anterior, pues su elemento viento no había sido tan fuerte como el de Kakashi.

-*guau*guau*guau*guau*guau*- ladraban los canes mientras corrían entre las rocas y los arboles, siendo que Shion estaba atenta ante cualquier movimiento en su contra, hasta que sintiendo como el suelo debajo de ella se partió cuando uno de los perros de Kakashi apareció de súbito, haciéndola saltar lejos y de las fauces del animal.

-¡Si crees que con eso me vencerás, estas completamente equivocado, Kakashi! ¡Siempre fui mejor que tú en las estrategias!- le gritaba desde el cielo mientras se elevaba mas y mas por efecto del salto anterior, Kakashi miraba esto desde una rama cercana, sonriendo a través de su máscara, pues todo su plan por fin logro dar resultados: Desesperar a su contrincante.

-Tal vez fuiste mejor… Pero a hora... Un niño no solo depende de su padre sino también de mi para encontrarlo, ¡Por lo que no se puede fallar, Shion!- hablo para sí mismo, escuchándose su eco en las cercanías de la lucha.

 _ **-*¡GRRRRRRRR!*-**_

El gruñido de un animal alerto a la ambu, que volteando hacia atrás pudo notar como uno de los demás perros ninja de Kakashi le gruñía mientras se desplazaba en el aire, con ayuda del impulso del gran can de orejas caídas del ninja copia. -¡No puede ser!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El perro ataco con sus patas delanteras el abdomen de la ninja que al estar en el viento no pudo hacer nada para no recibir el ataque completamente en su contra a la par que su boca se abría y escupía un poco de saliva con sangre por el fuerte golpe tan repentino.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!-

-*Aullido*- los perros abajo aullaban al ver que por fin se le había dado un gran golpe a la mujer de mirada lavanda.

 _-"¿Cómo me pudo sorprender así? ¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que yo soy tan o más fuerte que Erza… ¡¿Por qué?!"-_ mientras caía pensaba, siendo interceptada por los demás perros que la mordieron de sus piernas y manos, haciéndola caer de súbito sobre el suelo mientras gritaba sin poder zafarse ya que mientras más se movía, los perros de Kakashi intensificaban su agarre. -¡KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se lograron alejar rápidamente, notando como el suelo se hundió por tan fuerte caída que fue impulsada por los canidos, a la par que Kakashi se acercaba al pequeño cráter que se formo con la caída de Shion.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Miren…- Xenovia les decía a las otras dos chicas que observaban como las clones de Shion se comenzaban a deshacer hasta cristalizarse y desfragmentarse en grandes y pequeños pedazos de hielo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei…! ¡Kakashi-sensei a derrotado a esa mujer!- Sakura sonrió completamente al ver como la clon que sostenía la cola del semi-Saiyajin también se desmoronaba, dejando por fin libre al chico.

-¡Gohan-kun!-

Sin perder tiempo Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia corrieron hacia donde el mencionado se volvía aponer de pie, pues su cola por fin estaba de nuevo libre y con ella sus fuerzas.

-Bien hecho chicos…- Kakashi les agradecía la ayuda a sus canes, los cuales también se acercaron al Jounin, observando como Shion estaba en medio del cráter, con varias rocas incrustadas en sus manos y piernas, así como con su rostro un poco sangrando.

-Siempre es un placer trabajar contigo, Kakashi otra cosa, espero encuentren a ese bebé- Pakkun respondió a lo que el Jounin de cabello plata les había dicho, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo anunciando el final de su participación en esa pelea entre los Jounin del más alto nivel.

 _[OST Recomendado: Young's Obito death theme - NS /watch?v=Hn0-Hi-Niu0.]_

Kakashi suspiro a la vez que se cubría su Sharingan como comúnmente lo hacía cuando un encuentro terminaba.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado…? No te vas a burlar de que por fin derrotaste a tu ex… Capitana- mirando la luna Shion estaba inmóvil, sus piernas y brazos habían quedado muy lastimados después de ese ataque por parte de los perros de Kakashi, el cual se inclino un poco, estudiando las facciones ya relajadas de la mujer que tenia tendida en frente de su persona.

-Bueno, no sería mala idea presumir, pero… Nunca me gusto hacerlo- con su voz normal, el ninja peli plata le respondió, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- los gritos de Naruko lo distrajeron de ver a Shion, volteando hacia atrás y observando como Naruko, Sakura, Xenovia y Gohan venían a toda prisa, el chico Saiyajin se sentía molesto y pensaba cobrarle a esa mujer todo lo que le hizo a las chicas.

-Chicos… Me alegra verlos bien- tranquila, fue la respuesta del Jounin al ver a los Genin que observaban a la ambu caída. -Gohan- le llamo, haciendo que el azabache le observara, para notar como este movía su cabeza en un "No" Haciéndole ver que ya estaba derrotada y no podría seguir haciendo cosas negativas.

-A hora si me vas a responder, Shion- Kakashi le hablo, siendo que los chicos simplemente se habían quedado callados, observando como la mujer giro un poco su rostro con sangre mirándolos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataste a Haku?- la pregunta golpeo completamente a Gohan, el cual no comprendía cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera sobre su arranque de ira en el país de las Olas.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Ella pertenece al clan de Haku, Gohan… Al parecer supo que tu lo mataste cuando enfureciste y es por eso que acepto participar en el plan de Danzo-

-¿Plan de Danzo?- Naruko fue la que a hora interrogaba a su sensei, el cual suspiro y se llevo su mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

-Sera mejor que después se los cuente con mayor calma- suspirando, fue la respuesta que Naruko recibió por parte de su sensei, para después escucharse como Shion volvía a hablar.

-Durante años, creí que era la única de mi clan… Me alejaron de mi hermana cuando era apenas una pequeña, creí que estaba sola… Pero una vez, en una misión, conocí a un niño que viajaba con Zabuza Momochi… No teníamos ordenes de matarlo así que no hubo necesidad de confrontarlo, pero mire sus poderes, cuando regrese a la aldea lo primero que hice fue investigar sobre el clan Yuki, mi clan… Después de varios meses alguien llego a mí, alguien que me dio la prueba que necesitaba para saber que no era la única con el elemento hielo en su sangre. Era ese niño, ese niño que viajaba con Zabuza, el también tenía el elemento hielo, lo que lo hacía miembro del clan Yuki, una vez que supe todo deje Raíz, a ambu, quería encontrarlo y arrebatárselo a ese demonio, quería, sentir que no era la única, quería vivir de nuevo el amor de un hermano, el amor de alguien igual a mi… Pero…- comenzó a llorar, observando a Gohan, el cual agacho su mirada sintiéndose culpable por aquella muerte. -Supe que lo mataron… Y quien lo mato fue ese niño que recién había llegado a la aldea junto a su padre… ¡Tú lo mataste! Me privaste de intentar cuidar de alguien igual a mí… Tú, me quitaste esa oportunidad. La venganza, ansiaba venganza, acepte el plan de Danzo, me prometió que me dejaría matarte con mis propias manos, pero al parecer simplemente me uso…-

 _-"¡Goteeeeen!"-_

El grito de Gokú se hizo presente en la cabeza del semi-Saiyajin.

-Es verdad, lo mate…- por fin hablo el chico, pero de nuevo elevo su mirada, encarando a Shion. -Pero mi hermanito… El no tiene la culpa de mis errores, ni Jade-kaasan ni nadie de mi familia-

 _-"¡Gohaaaaan!"-_

El grito de su padre se volvía a presentar, a hora pronunciando su nombre.

Shion le escuchaba con atención, observando como el chico apretó sus puños. -¡Ellos no tienen por qué pagar algo que yo hice!- por fin grito, intentando calmarse a la par que sentía como Naruko y Sakura le apoyaban tocando sus hombros así como siendo visto en silencio por Xenovia y Kakashi. -No sé lo que ese hombre haya tramado, pero… Con papá no va a poder… Por que a él y a usted les falta lo mas importante en esta vida: El don de perdonar- Shion abrió sus ojos por completo, recordando cómo no perdono aquellos que se lo pidieron en el pasado. -Es verdad, me puedo considerar un asesino por matar a ese chico, a hora lo único que quiero es que me perdone desde el más allá, por que… Yo… Yo ya lo perdone por lo que le hizo a Naruko-chan y a Sasuke-san- termino de decir, a la par que cerraba sus ojos y la imagen de su nueva familia se presentaba en su mente.

 _-"Perdonar…"-_ la ninja de hielo también cerro sus ojos llorosos, siendo que en ese momento, la barrera de anti-detección por fin ceso, había quedado inconsciente después de haber perdido su lucha en contra de Kakashi y haber también gastado casi todo su Chakra desde que la pelea había comenzado.

-La barrera, desapareció-

-Al parecer al ser derrotada la barrera que impedía detectar sus presencias ceso, chicos oficialmente esta mujer ha sido derrotada. Naruko, Sakura, Xenovia, pelearon muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes muchachas- con un pulgar arriba les felicitaba, haciendo que estas sonrieran sintiéndose realizadas, aun que la chica peli azul se mantenía seria y callada.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con ella, Kakashi-sensei?- volvía a preguntar pero a hora Sakura, siendo que Kakashi volvió a ver a Shion.

-¿Con ella…? Bueno… De eso me ocupo yo- tranquilo y sereno hablo, siendo que los chicos miraron la noche estrellada que les cubría.

 _-"Papá, trae de vuelta a Nii-chan, por favor_ "- con ese pensamiento esperaba ver pronto a ese pequeño infante que había sido raptado, pues no podía sentir el Ki de Gokú lo que le indicaba que había entrado a una zona con sellos de anti-detección justo y como en la que habían estado gracias a Shion.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Corría por los largos pasillos oscuros, su percepción de Ki había vuelto a ser "Obstruida" Mas no le daba mucha importancia, pues en esos momentos en su cabeza solo había una cosa: Salvar a su hijo.

-¡Goten!-

El Saiyajin grito, cuando de repente varias armas ninja salieron de las sombras, haciéndolo detenerse para después y de una forma completamente fácil esquivar todos los proyectiles que le habían arrojado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Himoji - NS /watch?v=tiT9yefU3C0 &t=142s.]_

-¡No te confíes, Saiyajin!- la voz de un ninja se escucho a espaldas del Son que como si fuera cámara lenta giro un poco su rostro observando la cara tapada por una máscara de animal.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte detonación lo cubrió todo de polvo, a la par que un gran pilar de roca se venía abajo y que el ninja de antes salía de entre el polvo y humo, cayendo de pie a varios metros de distancia, pues le había "plantado" varios papeles bomba en la espalda al Son, haciéndolo pensar que con eso podría lastimarle aun que fuese un poco.

Varios ninjas mas se notaron también entre las sombras, a la mínima señal de que el Son mayor siguiera entre ellos, pero no parecía haber ningún movimiento.

-No se confíen… Sabemos que ese ataque no es nada para ese maldito extraterrestre- decía el aparente líder de la unidad que Danzo había mandado para "probar" el nivel de Gokú, algo completamente absurdo.

 **-*¡FIIIIN!*-**

De repente de las remanencias del polvo, una silueta salió veloz, tal veloz que los ninjas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, cuando miraron como el Saiyajin arremetía con fuerza de puño a uno de los tantos que estaban en las paredes cercanas.

-¡¿Dónde está Goten?!- le grito mientras le plantaba un golpe directamente en el estomago, haciéndolo dolerse al instante.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!-

-¡Arriba! ¡Está arriba! ¡Atáquenlo con papeles bomba!- exclamo el ninja de antes, preparando mas papeles bomba que le lanzaron sin importarle si mataban al compañero que había recibido el golpe anterior del Saiyajin.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM BOOOOOM BUUUUUM!*-**

Varias detonaciones no se hicieron esperar, observando como el ninja atacado caía al suelo, completamente fuera de combate, mientras, Gokú esquivaba todos los proyectiles como si no fueran nada.

-¡Díganme, ¿En donde esta mi hijo?! ¡Y no los lastimare!- les gritaba mientras se acercaba entre esquives a los ninjas que a pesar de mirarse superados, seguían atacando, pues eran tan fieles a Danzo que no les importaba morir por él.

-¡Sigan atacando!-

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU!*- -*¡BOOOOOM BUUUUM BOOOOOM!*-**

Le lanzaron más ataques, pero de nada servía, hasta que el Saiyajin decidió acabar con esto, lanzándose en picada, aterrizando y enterrándose un poco en la zona en donde cayó. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** el piso se partió por su caída, sorprendiendo a los ninjas que miraron como de una gran zancada, el Son comenzó a repartir una lluvia de golpes hacia todos sus atacantes.

 **-*¡PUUUM!*-** en el rostro.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!-

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** en el estomago.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!-

 **-*¡POOOOM!*-** y en el resto de sus cuerpos, fueron ampliamente superados y manejados por el Saiyajin que arrojo con fuerza a uno de los tantos ninjas que estaban siendo apaleados por un poder superior, aun que el Saiyajin no quería lastimarlos pero no le quedo de otra al ver que no dejaban de atacarlo.

Dio varios pasos, hacia el último ninja que al parecer continuaba consiente, tomándolo de su chaleco y arrancándole la máscara que cubría su rostro, notándose como la sangre recorría parte de su frente, ojos y nariz, gracias a los golpes efectivos del Saiyajin.

-¿En donde esta?- le pregunto, observándolo con seriedad, mas el ambu comenzó a reír, cosa que confundió al Son así mismo provoco que pusiera su rostro y mirada aun más rígidos que antes.

-jejejejeje…-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto con poca paciencia.

-Te crees tan superior…- débilmente hablaba. -Crees que te debemos la vida por qué detuviste a esas aberraciones… Pero… Danzo-sama, se encargara de ti… Reclamara lo que nos pertenece: Tu poder- termino de hablar, para después elevar la mirada hacia el gran techo que cubría aquellas instalaciones tétricas.

-¡Danzo-sama! ¡Acabe con este extraterrestre, por favooooooor!- grito por última vez, antes de terminar de desmayarse, cosa que el Saiyajin quiso revertir pero lamentablemente había quedado completamente inconsciente.

-¡Despierta! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo, desgraciado?!- le gritaba pero era inútil, cosa que entendió dejándolo en el suelo, pues estaba claro que a pesar de todo no lo iba a matar ni a él y a sus colegas ninja.

Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus puños, la imagen le vino de lleno: El rostro lloroso de Mikoto, observándole, suplicando por su bebé… Debía regresar con ese niño a como diera lugar, sin importar que, debía ser el padre que tanto Gohan como ese nuevo niño necesitaban.

El llanto de un infante lo saco de sus pensamientos, elevando la mirada y mirando como ese viejo de antes, aquel que tantas veces había visto con vendas en la cabeza y con uno de sus brazos también vendados le observaba, con su bebé en su mano sana. -¡Goten!- grito, observando al maléfico hombre que le observaba desde lo alto.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido? Esta entrada está protegida por una ilusión y sellos supresores de Chakra…- le pregunto, con su voz arrogante, mientras, el Saiyajin se preparaba, pues debía actuar con cuidado o si no su hijo terminaría pagando los platos rotos en caso de precipitarse.

-Esa ninja… Esa ninja llamada Erza… Mire en su mente y me mostro el lugar en donde estaba la entrada- le respondió, mostrando su dentadura, con ganas de hacerle pagar todo el daño a ese anciano desgraciado que tenía en frente de él.

-Así que después de todo la derrotaste… Era de esperar, después de todo eres él, "Ninja más fuerte de todos"- hablo sin denotar miedo o algo por el estilo, pues bien sabía su juego.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo… Y no te dañare- Gokú se miraba un tanto apurado, aun que sus adentros querían hacer pagar todo a ese viejo, uso su razón, pues lo más importante era poner a salvo a su hijo el cual no tenía la culpa de nada, el cual pequeño e indefenso no dejaba de llorar, reclamando los brazos de su madre o de su padre.

-Lamento informarte que este niño, es de la aldea…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No puedo regresártelo, Son Gokú… Lo siento por Mikoto pero, este niño se quedara aquí, te guste o no- se giro desconcertando al Saiyajin, que se sintió muy molesto, por fin reaccionando, a la par que de un fuerte impulso salto para atrapar al canalla antes de que se escapara.

-¡Devuélveme…! ¡A mi hijooooooooooooooo!-

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!-

 **-*¡PUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Dándole un fuerte puñetazo al anciano destrozo toda la base en la cual estaba, encontrándose con que no era nada, era un clon de sombras, al cual por falta de su percepción no había logrado identificar aunado al enojo que sentía, básicamente esos elementos jugaron en su contra.

-¡Maldición...!- elevo la mirada entre el polvo, notando el largo pasillo que por suerte aun estaba intacto delante de su persona, debía encontrar a ese anciano y arrebatarle a Goten. _-"Goten… Papá está aquí, yo te salvare, hijo… Te llevare con mamá y podrás dormir tranquilo"-_ volvió a correr con ese pensamiento incesante, sintiendo como el enojo lo superaría en cualquier momento, pero sabía que debía mantenerse tranquilo y con el juicio claro o de lo contrario sería más complicado dar con su hijo.

 _-"Eso es, Son Gokú ven… Ven a la verdadera trampa… Aun que… Ya estás en ella y ni cuenta te has dado jeje"-_ paciente, Danzo esperaba a Gokú, siendo que con claridad había escuchado la fugaz pelea que el Saiyajin había sostenido con varios de sus ambu apenas entrar a la gran base subterránea de Raíz.

 _[Fin del OST anterior.]_

* * *

Los chicos mandados por Tsunade habían interceptado a Gohan, Naruko, Sakura y Xenovia cuando estos se dirigían de nuevo hacia la aldea, siendo que Kakashi cargaba a una inconsciente Shion así como atada, debían sacarle información para saber en dónde estaba la entrada secreta a la guarida de Danzo y de Raíz.

-¿Qué te pasa Gohan-kun?- Sakura le preguntaba al chico con cola, pues desde hacía un par de minutos no podía sentir el Ki de su padre por ninguna parte, cosa que sin dudas había preocupado al semi-Saiyajin ya que intuía que su progenitor había entrado en "zona riesgosa".

-Llevo varios minutos sin sentir el Ki de Papá- respondió a secas, saltando por la aldea hacia donde se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune, pues el chico también había sentido el Ki de Jade cerca del de las otras dos mujeres por no decir la aglomeración de otras presencias mas.

La mayoría le escuchó, siendo que Kakashi al frente también estaba un poco preocupado por el Saiyajin mayor. _-"Espero no te confíes, Gokú-san. Danzo es astuto y sin dudas estará preparado"-_ fue el pensamiento del ninja peli plata sin dejar de saltar de tejado en tejado con la mujer con la que peleo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Zona suroeste de la aldea.

La pelirroja Uzumaki aun batallaba contra uno de los de la elite de Raíz que quedaban en pie, aun que este mismo también se miraba "tocado" gracias a varios golpes que la hábil pelirroja le había logrado dar por el estilo tortuga que Gokú le había enseñado.

 _-"Tengo que terminar con esto rápido, puedo sentir como mi Chakra se comienza a debilitar… Pero, tampoco puedo negar que la defensa de este tipo es en extremo efectiva… Sobre todo por qué ha logrado absorber algo de mi Chakra"-_ jadeando, Kushina pensaba, observando a su oponente que también ya se notaba un tanto lastimado pero sin embargo agotado no tanto debido al Chakra que había logrado absorber de Kushina.

-Las Uzumaki son perseverantes, no hay duda, tienen una resistencia admirable- el tipo con nombre clave "Oscuridad" alababa a la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules, haciendo que esta mostrara su dentadura lista para cualquier nuevo ataque enemigo.

Mismos instantes: Zona este de la aldea.

Mei estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kushina, ese tipo que usaba el elemento acero era endemoniadamente resistente a sus ataques a pesar de estar usando su "jutsu supremo" señal de ello, toda la devastación que había en la pequeña área en la cual estaban combatiendo.

-Eres una maldita… ¡Mi piel esta quemada por tu culpa! ¡Tu estúpida lava me las pagara!- colérico el tipo aquel se arrojo en contra de Mei, la cual logro reaccionar a tiempo y saltar un poco lejos observando cómo su oponente arraso con una pared que estaba justo en frente de él.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Como era de esperarse, todo se lleno de polvo producto de la colisión, siendo que la ex Kage, estaba perdiendo mucho Chakra debido a su "Modo control de chakra: elemento lava". _-"Mi cuerpo…"-_ se toco el rostro, resintiendo la fatiga y desgaste. _-"Sabía que era un riesgo usar este jutsu prohibido, pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es la única forma de superar y derrotar a este tipo"_ \- era el pensamiento de la castaña a la par que su cuerpo expulsaba una gran cantidad de vapor caliente, producto de la sobre explotación de su estado más fuerte.

-Hoy…- la voz de "Acero" se volvió a escuchar entre los escombros que había generado, siendo que Mei le miro de forma consternada y molesta. -Una de las orgullosas sombras del mundo ninja morirá- la expresión del tipo era demente, mientras, todo su cuerpo volvía a sufrir un cambio de "armazón", volviéndose más pesado pero sobre todo más resistente.

 _-"¡Tengo que ganar a como dé lugar!"-_ Mei no se rendiría tan fácil, lo estaba dando todo de sí para poder derrotar a su fiero oponente y proseguir la búsqueda de Gokú y el bebé de Mikoto.

Mientras, en la casa de los Son, varios ninjas ya estaban reunidos, siendo que Jade ya se encontraba bien gracias a la semilla del ermitaño que Shino y Kiba le habían dado a Tsunade cuando fueron a buscar alguna en el invernadero de los Son.

-A hora que Jade está bien, debemos priorizar lo que vamos hacer…- Tsunade miraba a varios de sus ninjas que ya habían logrado superar a la mayoría de "rebeliones de distracción" que se habían dado en la aldea, siendo que también Sarutobi estaba presente, observando con suma preocupación a sus ninjas pero sobre todo estaba así por lo que acontecía. -También debemos buscar a Kushina y a Mei, de acuerdo con Jade ella no logra dar con sus presencias, algo que es sin dudas malo- pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Kakashi y los Genin aparecieron de la nada, sobre saltando a la rubia, mas a la Androide no ya que los había detectado acercarse.

-¡Kakashi!- Tsunade de inmediato miro a quien traía cosa que la desconcertó aun más.

-Tsunade-sama perdone le interrumpa pero, debemos interrogar cuanto a antes a Shion, ella es la única que sabe en donde está la entrada a la base principal de Raíz-

Jade que estaba junto a la rubia Hokage, Shizune y al tercero frunció el ceño en cuanto reconoció aquella ninja que Kakashi traía, pues era Shion, la mujer que la había traicionado sin motivo aparente, pero de inmediato también se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente por lo que dedujo que Gohan la había derrotado, aun que en ese último punto se equivocaba la Androide castaña.

-Es imposible que les diga en donde está la entrada…- una nueva voz femenina se presento, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran al unisonó encontrándose con Erza, la cual estaba completamente desarmada y doliéndose de uno de sus brazos, pero que gracias a la poca energía que Gokú le dio pudo regresar a la aldea después de aquel breve pero intenso enfrentamiento que habían tenido ambos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Jade no tardo nada en preguntar a lo que Tsunade acercándose le detuvo.

-Ella… Ella es Erza "Scarlet" Una Jounin del más alto nivel y mano derecha de Danzo…- la oji marrón también le miro con desconfianza, cosa que Erza noto, mas no hizo nada, solamente se quedo intercambiando una mirada seca y vacía con la Hokage, hasta que esta misma interrumpió el silencio que se había presentado en el lugar. -¡Responde, Erza! ¿Por qué dices que Shion no podrá decirnos en donde está la entrada a su base principal? O mejor dicho, ¡Tú nos la dirás a hora mismo!-

-Un sello… *Kggg*- se toco con mayor fuerza su brazo lastimado, a la vez que apenas logro decir aquellas palabras, pero como pudo se repuso para volver hablar. -Danzo-sama, nos puso un sello a todos los ninjas de Raíz, mientras él viva el sello no desaparecerá-

-¿Para qué sirve ese sello que mencionas?-

-Para en caso de ser capturados o torturados impedirnos hablar sobre Raíz y la aldea…- respondió a secas, manteniendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro, siendo que tanto Tsunade como Jade se miraron mutuamente. -Dicho sello también bloquea los pensamientos y recuerdos, al menos los más importantes y secretos- complemento sus palabras, siendo mirada y escuchada con atención por los demás.

Los chicos simplemente escuchaban sin comprender, a la par que los ninjas que habían comandado Tsunade estaban callados al igual que Kakashi, Shizune en ese breve lapso de tiempo había regresado dentro de la casa Son, obviamente para seguir cuidando de Mikoto.

-¿Qué hacemos Tsunade-sama?- le pregunto uno de sus ninjas, siendo que la Hokage le miro.

-Creo que, lo único que nos queda es confiar en Gokú…- mientras hablaba, Shizune sostenía la mano de Mikoto, que a pesar de aun no volver por completo a la lucidez, derramaba lágrimas al revivir sus monstruos del pasado.

-Be… Bebé, mi bebé…- musitaba entre pesadillas, siendo observada con pesar por la asistente de la rubia líder.

-Mikoto-sama, su bebé va a estar bien, Gokú-san volverá con él, por favor despierte- en un intento de calmarla, Shizune le hablaba al oído, pues a pesar de estar inconsciente parecía reaccionar a las palabras de los demás.

 _-"Gokú-kun… Regresa con ese bebé"-_ con un dolor en su pecho, Jade pensaba en su esposo, quería buscarlo y ayudarlo en su búsqueda pero lamentablemente la barrera de anti-detección en donde estaba el Saiyajin era lo suficientemente fuerte como para también interferir con sus sensores y detectores.

 _-"Gokú… Si te pasa algo… Cuídate, baka. Tienes que volver, estés en donde estés, tienes que volver"-_ sin que se dieran cuenta, Tsunade se limpio una pequeña lagrima que se abulto de forma amenazante en su ojo derecho, pues para su disgusto no podía esconder la preocupación que recorría su cuerpo al pensar que Gokú estaba en problemas.

-Papá, Nii-chan…- Gohan mirando la tierra murmuraba, siendo observado por Hinata y Sakura, así mismo por Xenovia, mientras, Naruko con su mirada analizaba a los adultos sin comprender que estaba pasando. Tan concentrados en sus cosas que ni cuenta se dieron que alguien más estaba desaparecido: Sasuke, el cual buscaba por su cuenta la entrada a la base subterránea de Raíz.

-Ya estuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada… Si no puedo buscar a Gokú-kun al menos iré a buscar a Kushina-san y a Mei-san- Jade volvió a hablar, atrayendo las miradas de los demás, siendo que en eso Gohan también pensó que sería lo mejor a falta de saber en dónde estaba su padre, debía confiar, debía hacerlo justo y como en el pasado había confiado tanto en él.

-Jade-kaasan, yo te acompaño, Kushina-kaasan y Mei-kaasan nos necesitan-

-Go-Gohan-kun- Naruko se sobre salto al por fin darse cuenta que en efecto no podía sentir la presencia de su madre, preocupándose por ella al instante.

Tsunade en silencio y meditando observaba a Jade y a Gohan, fue cuando dirigió su mirada a Hiruzen que asintió en silencio, en un claro permiso de que hiciera lo que creía más conveniente como la quinta Hokage que era. -Está bien, Jade y Gohan, vayan y busquen a Kushina y a Mei… A pesar de lo que nos acaban de "informar…"- Tsunade miro a Erza, la cual estaba simplemente callada y notándose un poco culpable y con su mirada hacia otra parte. -Enviare un equipo para que busquen a Gokú y la entrada a la base subterránea de Raíz- termino de hablar, sonriendo un poco en una señal de confianza hacia la científica castaña y el joven Saiyajin que apretó su puño derecho en acuerdo, ya que no le volvería a pasar lo de la cola dos veces.

-Yo también voy con Gohan-kun- Naruko de inmediato se quiso incorporar a la búsqueda de su madre, siendo que el joven le observo, hasta que retomo la palabra.

-Espera Naruko-chan…-

-¡Pero…! ¡Ella es mi mamá, Gohan-kun!-

-Lo sé, pero…- miro al resto de sus amigos e intereses amorosos, observando lo lastimados y lastimadas que estaban por las luchas que tuvieron que vivir. -Ustedes ya hicieron suficiente, a hora nos toca a nosotros, de verás- la imito, haciendo que la chica rubia y de largo cabello lacio se sonrojara.

-Pero…- la chica quiso volver apelar a lo que Gohan había dicho pero de nuevo este le interrumpió.

-Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan, Xenovia-chan…- les llamo, haciendo que las mencionadas le observaran con detenimiento. -Nunca más voy a permitir que ustedes se arriesguen así por mí, nunca… Papá está afuera, intentando regresar con Nii-chan, a hora me toca a mi ir por dos de mis mamás, déjenme hacer esto- fue sincero, a la par que denotaba confianza absoluta en sus palabras.

-Se que están preocupados, pero no se preocupen, a hora yo también estoy bien, sin importar el enemigo lo superaremos ampliamente- Jade también hablaba, sonriendo pero sintiéndose aun incomoda con la presencia de Shion a pesar de que esta estaba inconsciente en la espalda de Kakashi.

-Cuídense, Jade-sensei, Gohan-kun- Karin desde su sitio "apoyo" a su mentora y al semi-Saiyajin, por su parte la Androide le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y maternal.

-Bien, Jade-kaasan… Kushina-kaasan y Mei-kaasan nos necesitan-

-Si…-

Gohan en compañía de Jade empezaron a levitar pues sin dudas desde el cielo seria mas fácil identificar en donde posiblemente Kushina y Mei estaban luchando, claro si aun lo hacían.

-Espero estén bien…- musito la Kage rubia, para después ver de nuevo a sus ninjas. -¡Mientras ellos van a buscar a Kushina y a Mei, ustedes barrerán todo el bosque oeste de la aldea, debemos encontrar la entrada a la guarida de Danzo!- en modo de orden, la mujer de grandes pechos intensifico su llamado, haciendo que sus ninjas se pusieran firmes.

-¡HAI!-

Los ninjas se comenzaron a desplazar para cumplir su nueva misión, siendo que solo quedaron Sarutobi, Kakashi con una Shion inconsciente, los Genin "novatos" y Erza la cual no parecía tener intensiones de huir o esconderse.

-Erza…- le llamo Tsunade, haciendo que esta mirara a la rubia que le daba la espalda. -No intentes escapar- le advirtió, haciendo que la pelirroja simplemente asintiera en silencio antes de hablar.

-No pensaba hacerlo… Estoy en deuda con sempai por haberme perdonado, si quiero aspirar al perdón debo afrontar mis delitos- estando resignada y haciendo uso de su gran sentido del honor, Erza esperaría su "castigo" si es que lo había.

 _-"A pesar de todo, sigues siendo tan inocente e ingenuo… Gokú, vuelve sano y salvo y lo más importante, vuelve con ese bebé"-_ mirando la noche que cubría la aldea, Tsunade pensaba, sintiendo como la preocupación por Gokú seguía latente en su pecho.

* * *

Mas y mas ninjas aparecían por su camino, a los cuales derrotaba sin apenas esfuerzo, hasta que en un momento determinado llego a una gran sala, con varios tubos en el techo así como tuberías debajo de una gran maya metálica horizontal que servía como piso, mirando hacia todos lados pues en ese lugar parecían haberse acabado los caminos por lo que pensó en regresar, pero antes de que eso pasara, algo le distrajo, de nuevo se presento el llanto de su hijo, cosa que lo hizo ponerse aun mas alerta cuando noto como en lo alto de ese cuarto se podía ver la silueta de aquel mismo hombre de antes, el cual sonreía de forma descarada, cargando a Goten.

-¡Maldito, regrésame a Goten!-

En un grito le exigió, a lo que Danzo, simplemente sonrió aun mas, arrojando una especie de vasija de barro cosa que confundió al Saiyajin, pues de inmediato vio como esa cosa choco en contra de la maya metálica en la cual estaba, quebrándose y liberando una gran cortina de humo, Gokú de inmediato se llevo su antebrazo a su nariz para no inhalar esa cosa, pues algo le decía que era peligrosa, se cubrió de esa cosa, hasta que después de varios segundos libero un poco de Ki creando una marejada de viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para disipar ese humo de tonalidades purpuras.

-¡Nada te servirá, Danzo!- observándole claramente molesto se dirigió al aparente enemigo, a lo que el anciano sonrió aun mas, haciendo desaparecer de nuevo lo que parecía un clon del pequeño Goten, quitándose las vendas de su brazo así como instrumentos metálicos que lo habían mantenido en su lugar.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu error…?- le preguntaba mientras terminaba de quitarse las vendas, revelando una verdad que tomo por completo en la sorpresa al Saiyajin de sangre pura, pues miro como varios ojos Sharingan se miraban a lo largo de su brazo, dejándolo sin palabras. -Te dejaste dominar por el enojo… Y a hora pagaras con tu vida, "Saiyajin"- extendió su brazo "experimentado" siendo que el Son estaba listo para dejar fuera de combate a ese hablador en un parpadeo.

 _-"Todos mis ninjas han sido derrotados, tengo que matarlo aquí mismo o de lo contrario mi plan nunca se terminara de llevar a cabo… Usare el Izanagi y con ayuda del veneno lo debilitare, así no podrá usar todo su poder y entonces… Morirá en mis manos"-_

Gokú se mantenía inmutable, pensando que el peligro del veneno no sería nada para él mientras estuviera alerta, pero lo malo era que Danzo había pensando muy bien su jugada para envenenarlo ya que lo que le había arrojado antes no era veneno, pero quería que Gokú pensara que si lo era para que no se esperara el verdadero envenenamiento.

-Espero estés listo- le dijo serio, dando un salto para atacar por fin a Danzo que le espero sin miedo alguno.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La pelea por Goten, había comenzado.

* * *

Kirigakure: Zona desconocida.

Sentado en una especie de trono, siendo claramente iluminado por cientos de antorchas que se miraban colgar en puntos estratégicos del gran sitio en donde estaba, su rostro estaba siendo tapado por una máscara de la unidad de asesinatos de Kiri, y sobre sus piernas descansaba una extraña espada de corte occidental, adornos se marcaban en la funda de la filosa hoja, así mismo varios más se miraban en la punta del mango por el cual se tomaba dicha espada, la cual emitía un extraño brillo, leve pero claramente perceptible a pesar de que estaba dicha arma envainada.

-¿Nos mando llamar, señor?- la voz de una mujer se escucho de repente, haciendo que el extraño de pelo azul ladeara su cabeza hacia abajo un poco, pues su asiento estaba elevado más que el resto del piso y solo se podía llegar a su lugar por medio de varios escalones.

-Por fin llegaron- hablo, notándose un tono tranquilo pero a la vez extrañamente escalofriante, observando a la mujer que portaba las mismas ropas ambu que aquel otro tipo y portaba una máscara de igual manufactura en su rostro, su largo cabello azul claro caía muy por detrás de su espalda y en esta también se podía apreciar una gran espada guardada en su "Envoltura". A su lado derecho de aquella mujer de larga cabellera, otra mas aparecía, portando una catana también en su espalda, de pelo negro y corto también reverenciaba a quien tenían en frente.

La otra que también parecía ser chica, portaba las mismas ropas y mascara, ocultando su rostro, pues lo único destacable en dichas mascaras era un número romano en la esquina inferior izquierda, justo y como la máscara que también tenía Xenovia entre sus pertenencias.

-¿Tiene alguna misión para nosotros, señor?- volvía a preguntar la primer mujer a la par que a su lado izquierdo aparecía un tipo robusto, portando una gran capa negra que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, el cual como el resto portaba las ropas ambu de Kiri y su respectiva mascara con el numero 2 romano en donde correspondía y en su espalda reposaba una inmensa espada que liberaba un aura similar al Ki o Chakra oscuro así como que también se notaba como uno de sus brazos era metálico aun que por culpa de su capa no se podía apreciar con detalle si era o no completamente metal o solo era algún guantelete.

-Llegas tarde, "Matadragones"- le hablo el tipo de cabello azul intenso, levantándose de su asiento y mirando a los tres ninjas que estaban postrados y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Perdón… Ejem… Me entretuve… "Sacando" la basura-

-No importa… Los cite por que tengo información que sin dudas me ayudara, nos ayudara para conseguir nuestro objetivo-

-¿Información?- la mujer de cabello azul claro y con el número uno romano en su máscara hablaba.

-Sí, información que nos ayudara a saber más sobre, "La Vena del Dragón…"- cuando el tipo de cabello azul dijo aquel nombre la sala se lleno de una extraña presencia, de un presentimiento atroz y ruin que carcomía todos los sentidos, mas quienes estaban presentes no parecían ser afectados por esa "extraña entidad" o extraña atmosfera. -Es hora de que las espadas salgan a "jugar" un poco…-

-Disculpe le interrumpa, pero, ¿Qué pasara con…?-

-¿Xenovia?- el sujeto aquel se le adelanto a la otra chica enmascarada de cabello negro y corto.

-Si…-

-Nada, déjenla disfrutar de su libertad… Bien saben que esa chica me importa poco, entro a nuestro grupo solo por que era compatible con Durandal y su poder elemental de tipo viento, así que pues que puedo decir, lo único que yo quiero es la vena del dragón… Y su poder…- volvía hablar arrogante, denotando superioridad absoluta así como egocentrismo puro. -Se dice que aquel que logre apoderarse de la vena del dragón tendrá poder ilimitado, es por eso que hace mucho, ninjas de Konoha intentaron destruirla pero no pudieron. El supuesto poder de la vena del dragón es energía en su estado más puro por lo que se puede combinar perfectamente con Chakra o mejor aún: Ki- continuo hablando, bajado las escaleras con lentitud, observando a sus subordinados por medio de los orificios oculares de su máscara de ambu de Kiri, la cual tenía en la frente un Kanji que decía "Supremo".

 _[OST Recomendado: Óbito / Zetzu / Madara Theme - NS /watch?v=53OARBMIOeg &t=137s.]_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?- la mujer de en medio volvía a inquirir pues a pesar de todo aun no les decían su misión exacta.

-Quiero que se infiltren en la nación del fuego e intenten capturar a uno de los ninjas que en el pasado intento destruir la vena del dragón, lo quiero vivo pues él sabe en donde está escondida… Tengan cuidado, no es cualquier ninja, es un criminal de rango S, traidor de su aldea y lo más importante de todo, es un Uchiha. Si fallan la misión no pasa nada, de momento, pero confió en que ustedes tres bastaran para encontrarlo y capturarlo, sobre todo tú, "Uno", eres la más poderosa del grupo y la mas sádica, solo que por favor y como acabo de decir, no lo mates, ya que lo necesitaremos, ¿De acuerdo?- con una leve risa hacia aquella pregunta, recibiendo como respuesta otra por parte de aquella mujer, que a leguas se notaba que en efecto, era en extremo fuerte. -Aun así tengan cuidado, ese sujeto es sumamente astuto, además, no tenemos que preocuparnos de que Konoha intente interferir, claramente Xenovia sabe sobre el "llamado de las espadas" así que ella pensara que están en una misión ordinaria y no dejara que interfieran sus "amiguitos", sobre todo el esposo de Mei, ese tal Son Gokú… Así que no se preocupen que aparezca alguien indeseable-

 _-"Son Gokú… No lo conozco en persona pero los ancianos y el Mizukage dicen que es el responsable de los fenómenos extraños que pasaron hace seis meses, sin dudas sería interesante conocerlo y ver si es tan fuerte como lo 'pintan', después de todo, adoro pelear contra enemigos fuertes… Y hacerlos sufrir"-_ pensaba la mujer de cabello azul antes de tomar aire y dirigirse a su aparente líder. -No se preocupe, conocemos todo de él, por algo está en nuestro libro bingo, así como de su compañero y viejo conocido nuestro, Kisame Hoshigaki- una siniestra sonrisa se marco debajo de la máscara de la mujer, que se paso su lengua por sus labios al saber que sería muy divertido pelear contra oponentes que la podrían o pudieran "satisfacer". Era cruel, déspota, egoísta y solo creía en el poder y en la autoridad absoluta, digna de ser una persona malvada y sin escrúpulos a la hora de matar y torturar aquellos que se le opusieran, aun que solo varias personas contadas con los dedos de la mano la conocían completamente en persona.

 _-"Es verdad que Konoha es poderosa gracias a los usuarios de Ki puro que tiene, pero eso no importara cuando la vena del dragón sea mía. Ni si quiera el 'ultra poderoso' esposo de Mei podrá detenerme y una vez que ese poder sea mío... ¡Destruiré a los o a las Uzumaki que queden en este mundo y a todos los clanes que destrozaron al mío, el orgulloso clan Hata!"-_ era el pensamiento de aquel enmascarado que se colocaba de nuevo en su espalda aquella espada que emitía un extraño brillo, y los ninjas que habían estado frente a él desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Nota final del autor: Esto es solo la antesala al establecimiento de una saga de la segunda temporada, es decir, antecedentes o historia para explicar bien él, "¿Por qué paso esto?" o "¿De dónde te sacaste esto?" jeje en dicha saga y como varios supondrán, Gohan adquirirá una espada que es compatible con el Ki, justo y como varios de ustedes me lo pidieron en numerosos momentos, hay ocasiones que por desgracia no puedo desarrollar lo que me sugieren o piden pero cuando lo puedo hacer veo la manera de introducir dichos cambios sin que parezcan tan rebuscados, ¿Recuerdan al clan antiguo que usaba Ki que menciono Orochimaru? Créanme que sus últimos descendientes jugaran un papel clave en esa futura saga por no decir la aparición de un villano de DBZ que dará una pelea épica como la de Gokú contra 21. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¡Muy fuerte, Son Gokú! ¡Pero veamos cómo te desenvuelves sin tus poderes!- [Danzo valiéndose de sus sellos de camuflaje y de la gran cantidad de polvo que se levanto se había escondido de Gokú el cual intentaba encontrar a como diera lugar a ese vil ser.] -¡Ese bebé es el futuro de Konoha! ¡No permitiré que me estorbes!-

-¡¿Dónde está, Danzo?!- [Gokú tomaba con fuerza al viejo líder de Raíz, arrojándolo en contra de los muros subterráneos de su base secreta.] -¡Nunca lo sabraaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGH!-

-¡Callateeeeeeeeeeee!- [Gokú le asestaba un tremendo y desatador golpe a un Danzo que había aparecido de la nada sin ningún aparente rasguño, pues algo extraño estaba pasando.] **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-** -¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-Mis fuerzas… ¿Por qué me siento débil?- [Gokú comenzaba a debilitarse pero a pesar de eso, la ventaja en la "pelea" era completamente suya, pues estaba dándole a Danzo un golpiza que siempre recordaría.] -Todo el aire de esta base subterránea esta contaminado, ¡¿Me creías tan estúpido como para intentar envenenarte directamente?! Cuando termines de debilitarte, te matare con mis propias manos, Son Gokú-

-¡No me importa si estoy envenenado! Mientras tenga fuerzas… ¡Hare que me digas en donde esta mi hijo!- [Sin importarle al Saiyajin estarse debilitando ataco de forma súbita al anciano de Raíz pues también se había percatado de la razón por la cual Danzo reaparecía y reaparecía a pesar de "morir" varias veces gracias a los golpes que el Son le había estado propinando.]

 _-"Tengo que aguantar hasta que…"_ *coooooof*- **-*¡PUUM PAAAM POOM!*-** [A pesar de que Gokú se debilitaba, Danzo estaba siendo presa de la incesante paliza que este le estaba dando, intentando hacerlo hablar sobre Goten.] _-"Mis huesos se parten con cada nuevo golpe… Tengo… Tengo que aguantar… Es un demonio, pero tengo que resistir hasta que se debilite por completo"_ *cof*cof*cof*- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Madurez" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -No temas, Papá… Papá está aquí… Goten…- [Gokú se dejaba caer de espaldas en el grueso tronco de un árbol con Goten entre sus brazos, notándose la quietud y calma que el rostro del Saiyajin transmitía mientras perdía el conocimiento de forma definitiva, pues el veneno mejorado había logrado invadirlo por completo.]

 **A hora sí que me voy a mostrar como "niño copión" pero creo que al menos por esta vez lo voy hacer jeje, ¿A que me refiero con copión?, a una "diferenciación" que otro escritor de esta página tiene aparte de ser un buen amigo de este mismo "sector", dicha diferenciación consiste en dejar una pregunta al final de cada capítulo que publica y al menos por esta ocasión voy hacer lo mismo, espero no te moleste amigo "kaiser akuma 7", todos los derechos a ti por ser el de la idea jeje.**

 **¿Quiénes creen que son "las tres espadas de Kiri" que van detrás de la información de un viejo conocido nuestro? Espero se animen e intenten responder jeje. Cuídense amigos y como siempre infinitas gracias.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	71. Capitulo 70: Madurez

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I greet you as always friend, thanks for your words and I hope that this chapter is also to your liking._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _I hope that the climax you liked friend, greetings and success for you._ _Thanks for continuing reading and commenting._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Muy cierto y correcto amigo, lo que un padre haría por su hijo, veamos qué te parece el desenlace de todo. Como siempre te agradezco el interés amigo, así como que te pases a leer y comentar._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _A warm greeting from my partner, thanks for continuing reading and commenting._ _See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Sin dudas Goku tendrá que pensar muy bien sus acciones, si dejar vivir o matar, veamos cómo termina todo esto. Saludos amigo y gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _La confianza en medio de la batalla es un mal acompañante, si no que me pregunten al mismo Goku que se confió y le dieron su madriza en más de una ocasión jaja. a hora con tu respuesta de que una de las espadas de Kiri es la "tipa de cabello azul" de Akame, estas en lo correcto, adivino xD. Gracias por responder la pregunta jeje. Cuídate._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _No amigo, lamentablemente no son tu Oc y ni protectora, pero el tipo con máscara y de cabello azul tiene que ver con tu Oc pues pertenece a su mismo clan. Gracias por comentar compañero, te saludo y me despido. Hasta otra._

 _ **-jhanter1999-**_ _En cuanto al sufrimiento de Danzo y muerte, es mejor que leas, por igual Goku lo termina perdonando y poniéndole un altar jajajaja, no ya enserio es mejor que lo averigües mientras lees, en cuanto al anime de inazuma eleven, me quede por ahí del capítulo 50 creo, ya no he mirado desde la semana pasada, debido a que he andado un poco ocupado con mi trabajo, añadiendo también que a hora estoy como ya sabrás, centrado en este fic, para después centrarme en el de Fairy Tail con Gohan, después de eso regresare con la segunda temporada de este mismo, así que la verdad si voy a tardar bastante en animarme a lanzar alguna historia con esa seria que no es mala pero hasta que no termine de verla no puedo dictaminar un veredicto "final". Gracias por leer amigo, se aprecia mucho así como el que comentes. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Buenas amigo, jejeje sabes que nunca debe faltar el discurso del malo jajajaja espero te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Bueno amigo, le atinaste con el personaje que me dijiste jajaja y si, sin dudas va a ser interesante integrarlo a la trama de la segunda temporada, pero no solo a ella si no al resto de espadas y el pasado de estas. Como lo demás de tu comentario no te equivocas, Shion fue derrotada, Gohan y Jade regresan aun que sea por un breve instante pero lo hacen, y lo más importante, Danzo va a recibir lo suyo como bien dices. Gracias por todo el soporte y lectura, sin dudas son grandes. Adiós._

 _ **-Darktormenta-**_ _Espero te guste el desenlace de este arco o bueno, el penúltimo pues el setenta y uno es el que es el ultimo jaja pero bueno, como te acabo de decir espero te guste y nos estamos leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Buenas amigo, bien espero hacer que te lleves esa sorpresa que mencionas, disfruta el capitulo. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Hola amigo, es un gusto volver a leerte, no te preocupes se entienden los problemas que tuviste, después de todo, todos también los hemos tenido alguna vez en nuestras vidas, es completamente normal como así decirlo. En cuanto a Erza y Goku, dejare la semilla para la segunda temporada, debido a que el tiempo ya no me alcanzara en esta primera para relacionarlos, aun que igual quién sabe, en cuanto a tu pregunta amigo, Goku se puede transformar en SSJ4 cuando él quiera, la única vez que necesito los rayos blutz fue "su primera vez" jajaja. Saludos y de nuevo a sido un gusto leerte otra vez. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Te saludo como siempre camarada, así como siempre también es bueno saber que te gustado el capitulo anterior a este, pasando a tu pregunta, Jade ya esta recuperada, en el capitulo anterior se le dio una semilla del ermitaño que acelero su recuperación, en cuanto a la saga de Majin Boo no va a ver, debido básicamente a que faltan eones para llegar al año en el que se desarrolla dicha saga, es decir, la segunda temporada de este fic se centrara en todo Naruto Shippuden sin meter sagas de Z o Súper. Saludos y espero haber resuelto tus dudas._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Buenas amigo, que bien que te vuelvo a leer, yo también te deseo lo mejor y de fanatismo yo deberia ser tu fan por seguir mi trabajo jajajaja. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Esperemos que Danzo se arrepienta de todo o de lo contrario Goku lo terminara borrando de la existencia planetaria xD, bueno Tsunade es difícil la verdad, aun que… Bueno, es mejor que mires los avances jaja. Gracias por ser franco y declinar en la pregunta que les realice jejeje, así mismo también te agradezco el tiempo que te tomas para leer cada nuevo capítulo y comentarlo, sin dudas es un gran esfuerzo de tu parte. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Es un fic amigo, lo ilógico esta a la orden del día la verdad jeje, espero te guste este fic en caso contrario, lo aceptare de buena manera como es debido. Saludos y bienvenido a esta historia._

 _ **-david1010-**_ _He hecho lo que he podido con respecto a Danzo y sin dudas es bueno saber que tú piensas que lo hice justo y como el del anime y manga jeje en cuanto a la batalla de Kakashi y Shion, pensé que él era el indicado para vencerla, pues esos dos tienen años conociéndose por no decir que el Hatake siente un poco de empatía con ella por conocer parte de su pasado. Saludos y gracias por todo, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Danzo tiene un total de diez Sharingans implantados en su brazo derecho-_

 _-Gokú por lo general evita matar a sus oponentes, aun que en ocasiones hace excepciones-_

 _-Kushina también puede hacer el jutsu del dios del trueno volador, aun que no es tan hábil con el-_

 _-Jade a pesar de lo que le hizo Shion aun cree en que puede cambiar como ella misma lo hizo-_

 _-El Izanagi es un jutsu capaz de alterar el destino mismo de las personas, sobre todo su desenlacé-_

 _-A pesar de no parecerlo, Goku es un genio a la hora de analizar las cualidades y debilidades de sus oponentes-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 70: Madurez.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Burned Down - NS: Película 3 /watch?v=NMweHerbAV4.]_

Gokú emergía de entre el polvo levantado, observando como la silueta de Danzo se perdía entre la oscuridad de ese lugar, para después escucharse un leve movimiento en la pared cercana.

-¡Muy fuerte, Son Gokú! ¡Pero veamos cómo te desarrollas sin tus poderes!- le grito entre la oscuridad, valiéndose de los múltiples sellos de camuflaje que este tenía implantados por todo su cuerpo, en las paredes en las cuales estaban "encerrados" así como la misma barrera que existía dentro de la base subterránea.

-¡Sal cobarde! ¡Devuélveme a Goten!- con claro enojo y completamente molesto, el Saiyajin apretó sus facciones, buscando con el sonido y su nariz algún indicio de ese viejo que lo había hecho enfadar a más no poder.

-¡Ese bebé es la llave de Konoha para el futuro, tu solo estorbaras!- de nueva cuenta la voz del líder de Raíz sonaba en el eco de la penumbra, haciendo que el Son elevara su Ki, intensificando el brillo del lugar para buscar a su enemigo que se escondía en algún lugar.

 _ **-"¡Izanagi!"-**_ pensó, sintiéndose listo, a la par que con el Sharingan de Shisui analizaba el poder de Gokú que estaba hasta las nubes, pero lentamente el veneno que entraba a través de su nariz comenzaba a dispersarse así que era solo cuestión de tiempo que pudiera debilitarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo vulnerable, mientras tanto, debía aguantar todo lo posible.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Bomba de aire del vacío!-**_ se escucho la exclamación cercana al Saiyajin que se giro en cuanto sintió como una fuerte presión de viento y en extremo filosa le fue disparada desde una esquina de la gran zona en la cual estaba.

 **-*¡FIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Salto hacia lo alto, notando como aquel ataque chocaba y con su filo cortaba varias tuberías que se atravesaban en su trayecto hasta que termino de colisionar en contra de una pared muchísimo más gruesa.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUU!*-** Las tuberías cortadas, liberaron una gran cantidad de aire contaminado, pero debido a que el veneno que usaba Danzo era incoloro el Son no se dio cuenta que ese lugar se estaba saturando de toxinas y que estas entraban a su cuerpo cuando respiraba.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El polvo y los escombros no se hicieron esperar, cuando en el aire, el Son miro como dos Shurikens con viento filoso se dirigían hacia él a una alta velocidad.

-Esas cosas, tienen un filo parecido al Kienzan de Krilin pero aun así…- extendió su mano, impregnándola de su Ki para detener una de las cuchillas de viento a la par que esquivaba la otra, ante la mirada de Danzo que sabia claramente que mientras el veneno no actuara el solo sería un una mosca para el Son.

 **-*¡SHIIIIIIIIIRRRRRT!*-**

Se escucho cuando por fin, Gokú detuvo el Shuriken con elemento viento de Danzo, arrojándolo lejos así como detectando gracias a su aguda vista al anciano que se sobresalto al darse cuenta que se encontraba algo expuesto ante el ataque que había realizado con anterioridad.

-¡Ahí estaaaaaaaas!- Se lanzo con vehemencia en contra de su contrincante, que no pudo moverse gracias a la destellante velocidad del Son que lo tomo del cuello de una forma completamente sorpresiva, provocando que el viejo líder, le mirara con desespero.

-¡GRRRH!- hacia aquel sonido parecido a un gruñido, intentando zafarse al agarre del Son, pero era inútil, no podía hacer nada para librarse de su "Prisión" Notando la mirada completamente seria del Saiyajin de raza pura.

-Te lo preguntare por última vez… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-

-¡AAAGGGH!- soltó un sonido de dolor, al sentir como la presión en su cuello se intensificaba, pero aun y así pudo hablar. -Eres tan ingenuo… Crees que con tu poder puedes derrotar a todos… Eres tan patético, tu poder, es mío solo yo puedo usarlo de la forma correcta y para la gloria de Konoha- desvariando por el dolor, Danzo logro tomar un kunai de su cintura, un kunai impregnado en el veneno modificado del Reibi.

-¡¿Donde está, Danzo?!-

-¡Nunca lo sabraaaaaaaaaaaas!- con sus fuerzas en ese grito dirigió su arma en contra del brazo de Gokú, pero este le detuvo la muñeca con su otra mano, imposibilitándole al viejo hacer lo que había querido.

 **-*¡CRAC!*-**

La muñeca de Danzo se miro completamente fracturada, haciendo que este expresara una cara llena de dolor por el quiebre de sus huesos por el agarre tan furioso del Son.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGH!- bramo cuando sintió como sus propios huesos atravesaban su carne y sus músculos, ante la aun mirada molesta de Gokú el cual hizo que soltara el kunai envenenado.

De el suelo, detrás de Gokú, un "clon" de tierra de Danzo se comenzó a manifestar, el cual portaba otro kunai listo para asestarle al Son, el cual aun miraba molesto a un agónico anciano al cual los ojos Sharingan de su mano derecha se movían hasta que uno de ellos se cerro, causando que el Danzo al cual Gokú tenía preso se desvaneciera de la nada, exaltándolo. -¡¿Qué?!-

-No siempre necesitas ser el más fuerte… Si no el más hábil para tenderle una trampa a tu presa-

Gokú giro con vehemencia su cuello, encontrándose con el filo del kunai de Danzo a escasos centímetros de su ojo izquierdo, pero Danzo se sorprendió aun mas cuando el Son logro esquivar su estocada, desapareciendo de su mirada de forma completa, para después elevar su cabeza hacia arriba y ver como el Saiyajin estaba justo encima de él. -¡¿EEEEEHHH?!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Gokú le planto una patada directamente en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo atravesar la base de malla y tuberías en la cual estaban, descendiendo aun más dentro de las instalaciones.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAC CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Atravesó sin compasión varias estructuras rocosas que se le atravesaba, mientras, sentía como sus entrañas se licuaban por completo por el choque despiadado en contra de todo lo que se encontraba su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!- soltó otro alarido de dolor, cuando sintió por fin su cuerpo ser amortiguado, por uno de los tantos puentes de madera y roca que recorrían de forma horizontal toda la base subterránea.

Gokú descendió, con su rostro completamente serio e inmutable, pues a pesar de saber que tenía la ventaja algo raro le estaba pasando, pues sus fuerzas no parecían responderle como debían, mas no hizo caso y procedió a caminar, a paso lento, para tomar el cuello de su camisa al caído anciano que tenía todo su cuerpo hecho polvo por la simple patada que Gokú le había dado, escupiendo sangre y mirándole completamente, le observaba para después esbozar una sonrisa descarada a pesar de sentir como la muerte lo reclamaba.

-Los Uchiha… Los mate… Como justo te matare a tiiiiii *cof*cof*- tocio un poco de sangre, buscando alterar aun mas a Gokú que no comprendía lo que ese viejo le intentaba decir. -Debiste ver su cara… Llorando… Deseando, anhelando que su padre lo salve… El pequeño Goten, es mío ¡Solo míoooooooooo!-

-¡Callateeeeeee!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** le dio un nuevo golpe en la mandíbula destrozándola completamente a la par que le soltaba para ver cómo iba a dar en contra de más estructuras de madera y concreto dentro de la base de Raíz.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Quedo incrustado en un grueso y gran muro de roca, siendo que Gokú, se comenzaba agitar, a la vez que sentía sus fuerzas disminuir pero estaba molesto, sumamente molesto por lo que ese anciano cretino le estaba diciendo.

-¡jajajajajaja! No… ¡No podrás matarme!- buscando provocarle, le gritaba desde donde estaba enterrado de forma vertical sobre aquel gran muro rocoso, siendo que Gokú cansado de escucharle se lanzo de nuevo, cargando todo su cuerpo en contra del ya desecho ninja de las sombras.

-¡Dime…! ¡¿Dónde está Goteeeeeeeeeeeeeen!?-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Con todo el peso de Gokú encima así como por la fuerza de colisión Danzo termino de atravesar el muro en donde había estado incrustado, siendo que la mirada del Saiyajin había cambiado a turquesa y su cabello a rubio por el enojo que le había provocado escuchar a Danzo sermonear, lamentablemente estaba cayendo en el juego de ese maldito, mas la desesperación por encontrar a su hijo era mayor, al tener completamente presente a Mikoto, llorando y gritando "Mi bebé", era demasiado para él, pues la madurez de un padre le había alcanzado por fin al infantil Son Gokú.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Como cual pez fuera del agua, Danzo se retorcía al sentir todos sus huesos rotos y la sangre brotar de todas sus heridas, por su parte Gokú aun que un poco agitado continuaba como si nada. _-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mis fuerzas…?"-_ pensaba, mirando como su mano derecha temblaba un poco, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba. _-"¡¿A caso…?!"-_ recordó aquella cortina de humo purpura, sabía que era veneno es por eso que se tapo su nariz a tiempo así como que la despejo rápidamente para no tener riesgo de respirarlo, entonces, ¿Cómo había entrado a su cuerpo? A menos que, ¡El veneno se mantuviera en el aire!

Un nuevo ojo Sharingan de Danzo se cerro, haciendo que un nuevo Danzo completamente sin heridas apareciera frente al Saiyajin que no comprendía cómo era posible que ese viejo volviera a aparecer sin un aparente daño en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-El aire de este lugar… Está impregnado del veneno que Orochimaru mejoro para mi… Tu error fue pensar que esa nube de humo de antes era el veneno cuando en la realidad todo el aire está contaminado… ¡¿Me creíste tan estúpido para envenenarte directamente?! Todo fue fríamente calculado por mí y mis hombres, sabía que derrotarías a Erza, ella solo sería el "anzuelo" para atraerte aquí, pues la "carnada" ya estaría dispuesta, ni si quiera ella sabía sobre como usaría la variante más toxica del veneno, todo… Absolutamente todo fue pensado para tu muerte, Son Gokú- le revelo, haciendo que Gokú apretara sus facciones completamente.

-¡¿Orochimaru…?!- preguntaba sin entender que relación tenía Orochimaru con Danzo, para después alterarse al pensar que también Goten estaba bajo el efecto del veneno, su cuerpo de recién nacido no soportaría la toxina, debía hacer algo y rápido.

 _-"Gracias al antídoto que me dio ese desgraciado de Orochimaru puedo soportar el veneno, pero en cuanto se me termine la protección si no acabo rápido ni el Izanagi me salvara de la muerte"-_ pensaba, preparándose para seguir aguantando hasta que el veneno terminara de acabar con las energías de Gokú el cual por su coraje estuvo tentado a convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, pero se intento calmar por que al fin de cuentas él solo y en estado base se bastaba para barrer el piso con ese anciano las veces que fueran necesarias. A Danzo aún le quedaban ocho Sharingan, por lo que debía aguantar el mayor tiempo posible antes de que se terminara el efecto del antídoto pues en cuanto esto pasara, el veneno lo mataría sin importar que hiciera.

-¡Sera mejor que no me provoques, si no quieres conocer el enfado de un Saiyajin!- le dijo con autoridad Gokú, elevando su Ki aun mas, tomando por sorpresa a Danzo que pensaba que el veneno le estaba debilitando.

-¡No! ¡No importa lo que hagas el veneno ya está dentro de ti!-

Gokú se inclino un poco para tomar impulso, listo para arremeter en contra del ninja.

 _[OST Recomendado: Himoji - NS /watch?v=tiT9yefU3C0 &t=142s.]_

-¡No me interesa si estoy envenenado! ¡Mientras tenga fuerzas, haré que me digas en donde esta mi hijo!-

-¡EEEH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Por fin se lanzo en contra de Danzo que justo y como antes no espero el ataque enemigo, que lo hizo abrir su boca y ojos por completo, mientras, escupía grandes cantidades de sangre.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!-

El puño certero del Saiyajin se enterró con ira en el estomago del viejo líder de Raíz, levantándolo en el aire, para después ser rematado con varios golpes directos en el rostro. **-*¡PAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM!*-** y ser impulsado aun mas en contra de la presión de los mismos golpes dados por el Saiyajin que a pesar de sentir su poder disminuir por culpa de la toxina presente en el aire no parecía desistir el castigo en contra del sujeto que segundos antes se había estado burlando de él. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito el Son, plantando tremendo codazo en toda la espalda del anciano, sin dejarlo actuar en lo más mínimo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡SON GOKÚUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!-

Grito lleno de dolor y enojo, mientras, era llevado en contra del suelo por un Saiyajin que en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad, pues su enojo aun estaba muy presente en su persona.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Colisiono con total vehemencia en contra del suelo, fracturando y dejando un claro testimonio del poder que jamás alcanzaría, alzando una cantidad intangente de polvo y humo por el fuerte impacto, siendo que el cayo varios metros de distancia, jadeando un poco, mas apretando todos sus músculos buscaba mantener las fuerzas dentro de su persona.

De nuevo el cuerpo completamente destrozado de Danzo estaba presente en medio del cráter que lentamente se dejaba ver después de que el polvo levantado se disipara, mas el Saiyajin no se confió pues algo le decía que ese viejo aun no estaba acabado, y su suposición se hizo efectiva cuando miro como el cuerpo del anciano se distorsiono hasta desaparecer de su mirada, mas la voz del astuto líder de Raíz se presento detrás del Son, el cual se giro de súbito arrojándole una esfera de poder, destrozando el clon que Danzo había hecho.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

La zona se ilumino un poco por la explosión, siendo que de inmediato se escucho como alguien o algo arriba del Saiyajin caía, haciéndolo elevar su mirada.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Esferas del vacío!-**_ aspirando una gran cantidad de viento, Danzo preparo un ataque de viento concentrado que salió disparado desde su boca hacia Gokú que retrocedió de varios saltos hacia atrás, notando la fuerza de "disparo" de esas cosas.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

 **-*¡FUM FUM FUM!*-** Era el sonido que se escuchaba cuando las "balas de viento" chocaban en contra de la tierra desfragmentada, siendo que Gokú haciendo uso de su velocidad superior podía contener a esas cosas sin importar que, a hora el lanzándose hacia donde Danzo caía interceptándolo en medio del viento y envistiéndolo por completo.

 **-*¡TUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUGGGH!-

Volvió a soltar otro sonido de malestar total cuando sintió como su cuerpo era llevado con fuerza por el Saiyajin a la par que un cuarto ojo Sharingan de su mano se cerraba por la fuerte arremetida, tan fuerte fue que arranco varias vestimentas de su brazo, indicando la velocidad con la cual impactaría en contra de los muros.

-¡Dame a Goteeeen!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

De nueva cuenta fue a chocar en contra de un muro elevado, siendo que Gokú no espero nada más para cargar un ataque lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que realizara esa extraña técnica que lo hacía aparecer sin ningún rasguño. -¡Toma estooooooo!- **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** arrojo la onda de Ki en contra de un cabizbajo Danzo que elevo la mirada topándose de frente con el poderoso ataque de Ki de un Saiyajin que a cada paso se debilitaba cada vez más por causa del veneno mejorado del Reibi, pero así le estaba dando una paliza completa aquel que lastimo a su nueva familia. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se escucho un nuevo grito desesperado del Shimura cuando por fin el ataque del Saiyajin colisiono en contra de donde estaba.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Todo el muro se vino abajo, entre la lluvia de escombros, Gokú descendió de nuevo, pasando su antebrazo derecho por su frente, sintiéndose agitado y su corazón acelerado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Blind animal - NS /watch?v=To1hJ0zokZM &t=112s.]_

 _ **-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ en la zona de la explosión por el ataque de Ki, un nuevo grito se escucho a la par que una gran "detonación" de humo blanco se manifestaba, dejando al Saiyajin confundido, pues pensó que había borrado por completo a Danzo.

-¿A caso no se muere con nada? ¿Por qué sigue apareciendo a pesar de mis ataques superiores?-

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Un feroz gruñido se escucho para verse como una especie de quimera animalesca emergía de entre el humo, mas el Son no se inmuto en lo más mínimo al ver aquella cosa.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- el Son se volvió a poner en pose de pelea al ver que a hora tendría un nuevo enemigo.

-Es Nue… Uno de los experimentos de Raíz… Puede detectar las emociones negativas de su objetivo y en ti, siente odio, coraje… Y eso lo alimenta- desde el lugar en donde un "nuevo" Danzo aparecía se escuchaban aquellas palabras, observándose como ya cinco de los diez ojos Sharingan que tenia estaban ya "apagados".

 _-"Esa cosa tiene la misma habilidad que esa sanguijuela de la isla del remolino, entre más molesto este yo más fuerte se hará… ¡No importa! Tengo que terminar con esto y encontrar a Goten antes de que el veneno termine de esparcirse por mi cuerpo"-_ pensaba el Saiyajin recordando su enfrentamiento con el cero colas.

-Nue es inmune al veneno debido a su naturaleza de espíritu invocado, así que… ¡Ve por él!- le ordeno a la gran quimera con cabeza de mono y con cola de serpiente blanca, lanzándose hacia el Saiyajin que retrocedió para no verse aplastado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Quebró aun más el suelo ante su caída sobre sus patas, pues el tamaño de esa cosa era muy grande, triplicando en altura la estatura del Saiyajin mayor.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!*-**_

Volvió a liberar un nuevo gruñido expresando en su rostro un enojo por el Saiyajin al sentir las emociones negativas que este tenía en contra de su invocador.

-¡Atácalo Nue!-

 _ **-*¡AAAAARRRRRRRRRRG!*-**_ **-*¡PUM PUM PUM PUM!*-**

Con desesperación comenzó a correr en contra del Son, el cual apretando sus manos, resistió la enorme envestida de la quimera invocada, arrastrándolo hasta chocar en contra de otra pared cercana.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Danzo miraba esto, a la par que el polvo inundaba todo y que el inmenso animal no dejaba de gruñir furioso entre los escombros que caían sin parar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

El grito furioso del Saiyajin no se hizo esperar cuando un potente disparo de Ki fue arrojado en contra de la invocación que no pudo hacer nada, siendo de igual manera arrastrada en contra de sus fuerzas y su ira, levantándose un poco sobre el suelo, a la vez que era llevada la invocación y colisionaba contra mas y mas rocas y escombros que caían desde lo alto. -¡Nada te servirá Danzooooooooooooooo!- grito incrementando un poco más su disparo de Ki, mientras Nue, soltaba un último gruñido desesperado.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_

Por fin alcanzo la parte más lejana de toda la base subterránea, mientras, el ataque de Gokú terminaba por detonar de manera furiosa.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La detonación no se hizo esperar, ante la mirada sorprendida de Danzo que maldecía en voz alta al ver que el Saiyajin mayor aun tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para contra restar fácilmente sus ataques.

Jadeando con mayor fuerza, Gokú dejo de generar Ki observando con malestar a Danzo que sentía como un sexto Sharingan de su mano se terminaba de cerrar debido a que el tiempo de activación del Izanagi por ojo era alrededor de un minuto, quería liberarse de ese jutsu supremo, pero si lo hacía, estaba sentenciado completamente.

-Espero que estés listo, pues a hora es mi turno-

Le dijo el Son, reponiendo sus fuerzas, a pesar de que respiraba y respiraba ese maldito veneno en el aire.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Lo tomo por completo y de nueva cuenta en la mayor sorpresa, cuando sintió como sus costillas eran partidas con violencia, mirando las gotas de sudor que el rostro del Saiyajin tenía, para después apreciar como su vista se nublaba por completo, al ser tomado de la cabeza y arrojarlo con fuerza en contra del suelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Como cual mono de paja fue a dar en contra del suelo, destrozándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba, para después notarse como mas pilares se desmoronaban por la sucesiva de ataques que el Saiyajin estaba infringiendo en contra de su desafortunado atacante. _-"Tengo que aguantar… Aguantar hasta que el veneno termine de debilitarlo… Mi cuerpo, siento como se parte con cada nuevo golpe, es un demonio"-_ pensaba en vano el líder de Raíz al sentir un contundente y todo poderoso puñetazo en su cara, haciéndolo liberar y escurrir literalmente litros de sangre sin oportunidad de defenderse. **-*¡PAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡No sé qué técnica estés usando, pero no me rendiré sin pelear por mi hijo!- le gritaba entre golpes el Son, plantándole una patada en pleno pecho arrojándolo con vehemencia en contra de mas pilares cercanos haciendo que el anciano los atravesara como si no fueran nada.

 **-*¡CRAAASH CRAAAC CRAAAAASH CRAAAAAC!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRG!- gritaba y escupía sangre mientras sentía como todo su interior se convertía en una amalgama de carne y sangre molida.

Por fin dejo de castigar el cuerpo moribundo del anciano de Raíz, observando cómo un séptimo ojo Sharingan perdía su luz, identificando por fin la "fuente" de la inmortalidad de ese tipo pues con los golpes que le daba era imposible que se mantuviera en pie.

 _-"¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué esos ojos se cierran? ¿A caso…? ¿A caso esos Sharingan le dan esa habilidad de seguir en pie? Además, ¿Cómo soporta el veneno? Debe… Debe detener un antídoto o algo para poder soportarlo. Rayos, cada vez me siento más débil, pero no puedo desistir, no hasta que encuentre a Goten y lo saque de este lugar"-_ se preguntaba, mientras, notaba como el cuerpo sangrante de Danzo volvía a desaparecer de su mirada, siendo que cayó sobre su rodilla, el veneno estaba cada vez mas consumiendo sus fuerzas, hasta el extremo que sentía que ya no podría transformarse si quisiera debido a la debilidad en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Superficie de Konoha, pelea Kushina vs "Oscuridad".

La Uzumaki estaba sumamente agotada ya, su Chakra estaba llegando a un punto crítico debido a que había intentado hacer lo mismo que su hija Naruko, crear varios clones y después con estos atacar con Rasengans, pero fue inútil, ese maldito ninja absorbió todo su poder y se lo regreso en forma de una potente ráfaga que no pudo detener.

Jade se había separado de Gohan, pues el iría a buscar a Mei, mientras, ella buscaba a Kushina, fue cuando miro como a una distancia más o menos larga un circulo llameante de color morado se miraba entre las casas de la aldea, indicándole a la Androide que ese lugar debía ser en donde la Uzumaki pelirroja debía estar peleando con su respectivo enemigo.

-Kushina-san debe estar peleando en ese lugar, debo darme prisa- hablando consigo misma, la Androide de cabello castaño acelero su vuelo, para llegar en cuestión de segundos, mirando desde el cielo, como en efecto su amiga y compañera estaba a varios metros de distancia de un extraño sujeto que emanaba una gran cantidad de energía negativa.

 _-"Mi pierna me duele, fue una mala idea seguir uno de los ataques de Naruko… Logre golpearlo varias veces pero no fue suficiente, necesito darle un solo golpe pero contundente, es la única forma de derrotarlo"-_ la mujer de mirada azul oscura pensaba, apretando su dentadura y observando cómo su adversario parecía divertido de ver que la Uzumaki ya no lo había atacado.

-Como veo ya no tienes ganas de atacar, "Son Kushina…"- se mofo de la mencionada, haciendo que la molestia en la pelirroja aumentara. -Bien, en ese caso, creo que te terminare por acabar y gracias al Chakra que me "regalaste" lo haré sin necesidad de malgastar mis fuerzas restantes- extendió la mano en la cual tenía aquel extraño tatuaje, cosa que alarmo a Kushina al ver como esa cosa empezó a emitir un extraño brillo en señal de que un nuevo ataque se vendría en su contra.

 _ **-¡Estilo oscuridad: Juicio!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Termino de hablar, para después verse como una cantidad masiva de Chakra fue disparada desde su palma, dejando a Kushina indefensa ante un ataque tan devastador como ese.

 _-"¡No podre esquivarlo!"-_ pensó consternada, mientras, se llevo sus dos brazos por delante de su cuerpo y se cubrió con ellos en forma de equis para intentar aguantar el ataque que se cernía sobre ella.

-¡Adiós!- grito Oscuridad al ver que había vencido a la Uzumaki.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La fuerte explosión lleno todo de polvo y tierra levantada, imposibilitando al ninja ver algo, pero no le importaba no ver, era imposible que en el estado en el que estaba, Kushina soportara uno de sus ataques más fuertes de su elemento oscuridad, siendo que el ataque se baso en el propio Chakra que le había estado robando a una de las esposas de Gokú, pero.

-No siempre las cosas nos salen como querríamos, ¿Verdad?- Oscuridad se sobre salto al escuchar aquella voz que claramente sabia a quien pertenecía, pues cuando las nubes de polvo se fueron disipando un par de anteojos brillantes y una bata blanca se presentaron, a la par que la cabellera castaña de una mujer conocida también se presentaba.

 _[OST Recomendado: Gekiha - NS /watch?v=-Kq0WCLCrIQ.]_

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo completamente sorprendido, a la par que Kushina también se miraba asombrada de ver a Jade la cual en el último instante había resistido con una sola mano el "disparo" de Chakra que habían lanzado en contra de la pelirroja.

-¡Ja-Jade!-

-Kushina-san, no se preocupe…- ladeo un poco su rostro para ver a la mencionada, que continuaba sorprendida de verla, pero de inmediato sonrió al ver que por fin la "artillería pesada" había llegado. -Yo me encargo- le termino de decir, retirándose sus anteojos, pues no quería que se los rompieran por una simple pelea para ella.

Mismos instantes: Pelea de Mei vs "Acero".

-¡Se suponía que Shion se encargaría de ti, maldito mocoso!- furioso el tipo corpulento, observaba como Gohan enfundado en una envestidura de Ki, cargaba a Mei, la cual se notaba también lastimada, pero más que eso, se miraba sumamente sumergida en la impresión por haber sido levantada por Gohan antes de recibir un golpe por parte de su enemigo.

-Kakashi-sensei la derroto… En cuanto a ti, no te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Mei-kaasan -

-¡Maldito mocosoooooooo!- enfurecido, Acero para nada le gusto lo que Gohan le dijo a la par que dejaba a Mei en uno de los tejados cercanos y que había logrado sobrevivir al encuentro tan extendido que la ex Kage había sostenido.

-Gohan…-

-Mei-kaasan, a hora me toca a mí, tú descansa- el chico hibrido mantenía una gran pero retante sonrisa en su rostro, observando a la mole que endurecía de nuevo su cuerpo para disponerse atacar.

 _[Nota del autor: Imagínense una pantalla partida, en una mitad sale Jade y su pelea y en la otra Gohan. Fin de nota.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, en diferentes planos, Jade y Gohan desaparecieron de la vista de sus respectivos atacantes, sorprendiendo a uno mientras el otro se mantenía recio y molesto.

-¡Eso no te servirá contra mí, niño!- Acero se preparo para un potencial ataque del joven Saiyajin, cuando menos quiso el chico apareció en frente de sus narices con una expresión seria y completamente centrada, mientras, Jade hacia lo suyo, apareciendo detrás de Oscuridad que se quedo estático en su lugar al no poder hacer nada contra la velocidad descomunal de la Androide.

-No tengas miedo…- le dijo la chica castaña, a la par que se giraba lentamente observando al aun estático ninja, que comenzó a temblar al saber que la batalla la tendría perdida si su oponente era la poderosísima Androide Numero 21.

-¡TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El gran grito de Gohan, se escucho fuertemente a la vez que sin piedad le daba un descomunal y contundente puñetazo en el pecho al enemigo de Mei, un golpe que para nada se espero el pobre desgraciado.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!-

Toda su "coraza" se partió, sin importar que fuerte fuera, siendo recorrido entre muros por el fuerte impacto que el joven Son le había dado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La línea que provoco entre las viviendas mal trechas se marco completamente, haciendo que el individuo aquel se arrepintiera por completo el haber dicho lo anterior, hasta que choco en contra de la barrera que el mismo había levantado para luchar contra Mei, la cual no dejaba de ser sorprendida por los poderes de Gokú y Gohan.

Una vez lo anterior, Acero se intento levantar del suelo, pero fue inútil, un solo golpe y todo su cuerpo había sido "derrumbado".

-Da-Danzo-sama… Per-Perdónenos…- entre jadeos y tos decía, para después caer de rodillas sobre la tierra y desplomarse sin conciencia, dando el punto final a una pelea que se acabo en cuestión de segundos gracias a la intervención del semi-Saiyajin.

-¡Deja de moverte!- Oscuridad intentaba darle un golpe a Jade pero la chica parecía solo estar midiéndolo ya que para nada le había golpeado, en vez de eso, simplemente esquivaba o bloqueaba sus ataques, y como él no podía absorber la energía de la Androide, no tenía más remedio que pelear a mano limpia a sabiendas de que perdería por completo.

 _-"Jade-san es la única que ha hecho que Gokú-kun pelee completamente enserio, ¿Crees que podrás derrotarla...?"-_ Kushina desde atrás de Jade pensaba, recordando la gran pelea que la Androide y Gokú sostuvieron. _-"Que bueno que resultaste tener un gran corazón, Jade-san"-_

-¡No…! ¡Noooooooooo!-

 **-*¡PUUM!*-** la Androide le dio un golpe certero en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás, entre gestos de dolor y sangre escurriéndole.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan lento?- la chica de verdad estaba disfrutando la frustración de su atacante, que aun y a pesar de estar sangrando se volvió arrojar, pero el resultado era el mismo

-¡Cállate pedazo de chatarraaaaaaa!-

 **-*¡FIU!*-** le lanzo un puñetazo, pero la mano hábil y muchísimo mas veloz de la castaña de ojos azules lo detuvo como si nada, ante la mirada estupefacta de su agresor.

-¿Chatarra?- le pregunto, observándose como la mano de la chica apretaba el agarre hasta que. **-*¡CRAAACK!*-** le fracturo por completo la mano, haciendo que este comenzara a querer zafarse del brutal agarre pero sin resultados.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Sueltamee!-

-Bien, te suelto- haciéndole caso, Jade le soltó pero empujando con fuerza, eso sí, no una fuerza ordinaria.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Grito Oscuridad al sentir como su cuerpo había sido arrojado en contra de los escombros que habían cerca hasta que termino por. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** colisionar en contra de estos, levantando mas polvo que antes.

-Lo que la chatarra puede hacer, cretino- dijo un poco más seria pero también divertida, a la par que se inclinaba un poco para terminar a su enemigo. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡Danzo-samaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito por última vez antes de sentir como si le atravesaran el estómago gracias a un fuerte pero moderado rodillazo por parte de la científica castaña que observo como la boca y ojos del ninja se abrieron por completo a la vez que escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGH!-

Quedo incrustado y completamente sin aire, quedando inconsciente y fuera de combate al ser ampliamente superado por la Androide de cabello castaño que se alejaba de este, sonriendo. A hora se sentía mejor, pues sin dudas el enojo que sintió en contra de Shion lo había desahogado con ese pobre diablo que estaba enterrado en el muro que tenía en frente.

-Eso fue, sorprendente, Jade-san- Kushina se acerco a la científica que se volvió a girar para ver a la Uzumaki.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Bueno, la verdad es que necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma y esto sin dudas…- hablaba mientras se colocaba sus anteojos de nuevo y observaba junto a Kushina como la barrera en la cual estaban peleando se desvaneció anunciando a las "ganadoras". -Me ayudo hacerlo, pero no es momento de celebrar, tenemos que encontrar a Gokú-kun y al bebé de Mikoto-san- termino de decir, haciendo que Kushina recordara ese hecho.

-Es verdad, ya puedo sentir el Ki de Gohan-kun, con él y contigo de seguro podremos encontrar rápido en donde esta Gokú-kun y ese maldito de Danzo-

A pesar de estar débil, Kushina aun podía andar, pero lo más recomendable era regresar rápidamente a la casa Son para recuperar energías por medio de las semillas del ermitaño, lo mismo había pensado Gohan que cargando a Mei también se dirigía hacia dicho lugar, una vez listos se unirían al resto de ninjas que estaban en la zona oeste de la aldea buscando a Gokú y a Danzo así como al hijo recién nacido del primero.

Mismos instantes: Cerca de la entrada a la base subterránea de Raíz.

Sasuke continuaba buscando a Gokú, pero no había éxito en su búsqueda, por otra parte, su mente no dejaba de pensar en el tacto de la sangre, en las palabras de aquel tipo que asesino a sangre fría, lo que decía y repetía de su hermano Itachi.

 _-"Itachi… Ya he perdido mucho tiempo, entrenar con Gokú me ha ayudado bastante, pero yo quiero poder, poder como el que desplegué hoy, quiero más, es la única forma de matarte y vengar a mi padre y al resto del clan que fue asesinado por ti, hermano. No puedo usar Ki, así que la única forma de hacerme fuerte es explotando esta marca…"-_ se volvió a llevar su mano al cuello, a la zona en donde estaba su marca de maldición. _-"Y la única manera que existe para explotarla, es ir con quien me la puso, Orochimaru"-_

Termino de pensar, volviendo a caminar entre la arboleda, en un nuevo intento de encontrar a Gokú y a su vez, a su hermano Goten, pero no era fácil debido a la gran extensión de los bosques en los cuales se encontraban.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Himoji - NS.]_

-*cof*cof*cof*- Danzo tocia sin descanso, escupiendo aun más sangre que antes, el noveno ojo de su mano estaba cerrándose, indicando que solo le quedaban dos más para hacer el Izanagi, así mismo, el ojo de Shisui era inútil con respecto a su Genjutsu en contra de Gokú que había perdido ya una gran cantidad de sus energías, pues el desgaste gracias al veneno modificado del Reibi era completamente palpable, aun así las fuerzas del Son eran suficientes para aplastar al líder de Raíz, que volvía a aparecer frente a un fatigado Gokú, que le observaba sin dejar de jadear sintiéndose agotado por su condición de envenenamiento.

-Por fin el veneno te está mermando, Son Gokú- comentaba sacando un nuevo kunai listo para intentar apuñalar al Saiyajin que se levanto de estar de rodillas, jadeante, sudando y temblando un poco al sentir la debilidad de su cuerpo.

 _-"No tengo semillas del ermitaño, no tome ninguna… Pero eso no me debe detener, debo salvar a Goten, a como dé lugar debo salvarlo"-_ miro de forma momentánea el brazo con Sharingan del anciano, que caminaba con precaución hacia el Saiyajin que continuaba pensando. _-"Solo le queda un ojo Sharingan, después de eso, quedara completamente vulnerable según lo que he visto… ¡Debo recuperar fuerzas!"-_ pensaba, analizando todo lo que había resultado en esa pelea, era obvio que Danzo no era nada para él pero al parecer el anciano fue lo suficientemente astuto para preparar todo para cuando su hijo naciera, a hora sabía exactamente a que se referían las palabras de Tsunade: "Los ninjas no somos peligrosos por nuestro poder, si no por nuestras técnicas y trucos".

-Se te recordara por haber dado tu vida por Konoha, Son Gokú… En cuanto a tu hijo Gohan, Shion debió haberse encargado de él así que lo único que me quedara por hacer es expulsar a Mei Terumi, encerrar a Kushina Uzumaki por traición, así mismo disponer del Kyubi en un nuevo contenedor…- revelaba lo que haría con cada una de las mujeres y "familiares" del Saiyajin, haciéndolo que su cuerpo reaccionara de nuevo ante el entumecimiento de sus músculos por las toxinas que habían en su torrente sanguíneo. -Y Mikoto… Ella morirá también por traición, Tsunade no podrá hacer nada, pues será destituida y convertida en ninja renegada y esa mujer, la robot con la cual luchaste valientemente, debe estar muerta debido al veneno que la misma Shion le dio jajaja-

-¡No, si yo lo evito!- le arrojo una pequeña esfera de Ki, que el anciano no pudo esquivar provocando una pequeña explosión que lo alcanzo por completo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡BOOOOOOM!*-**

-Tu sentencia ha sido firmada…- usando su último Sharingan y confiándose de que el Saiyajin parecía débil completamente, se escucho el filo del kunai intentando apuñalar la espalda de Gokú, pero en el último instante el Saiyajin desapareció de su vista, exaltándolo pues era justo lo que Gokú quería, a pesar de sentirse débil había pensado muy bien, debía hacer que Danzo se confiara y usara su ultimo Sharingan y de este modo exponerlo de una vez por todas.

-¡¿Eh?!- Danzo exclamo completamente exaltado buscando con su mirada al Saiyajin para después sentir una leve brisa en su espalda.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?!- no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando su estomago fue castigado por la dureza del puño derecho del Saiyajin que a pesar de estar débil, había hecho caer en su trampa a Danzo.

 **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGH!-

Continuo su castigo dándole varios golpes consecutivos por todo el cuerpo, mientras Danzo intentaba defenderse pero fue en vano, cada hueso de su cuerpo se miro a hora si plenamente superado.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!-

Haciendo uso de las fuerzas que aun sentía tener, Gokú continuo castigando el cuerpo de Danzo que a esas alturas ya no estaba siendo protegido por el Izanagi.

 _-"Mi cuerpo… Voy a morir"-_ pensaba desesperado, sintiendo como su rostro era hecho a un lado completamente por una nueva arremetida por parte del Saiyajin mayor.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUULLLGGGGHHHH!-

-¡Por Goteeeeeen!- el Saiyajin grito tomándolo de la cabeza, para después enterrarlo con mayor fuerza en contra de la tierra desfragmentada, mientras, soltaba grandes cantidades de sangre intentando comprender por qué aun estando en la condición en la cual estaba Gokú continuaba castigándolo.

 _-"¡Se suponía que estaba débil! ¡¿Fingió?!"-_ se preguntaba en su mente, mientras, Gokú lo arrojo con fuerza en contra de las grandes rocas que habían caído desde lo alto.

-¡Supe cual era tu secreto!- Gokú le dijo mientras lo miraba chocar en contra de las rocas a las cuales le arrojo.

-¡No, eso es imposib…!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** -¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGH!- un nuevo grito de dolor interrumpió sus palabras, a la vez que las heridas se marcaron en todo su cuerpo, siendo que Gokú aun jadeante comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Al parecer de alguna forma, esos ojos Sharingan que tienes en ese brazo te dan algún tipo de inmunidad a mis ataques, pero… Te confiaste tanto en mi supuesta debilidad que desperdiciaste tiempo, así que… Fingí estar sumamente débil para hacer que continuaras confiándote, al menos hasta que ya no te quedaran ojos-

-No… No… ¡Noooooo!- Danzo libero un gran grito de frustración al ver que en efecto, todos sus ojos Sharingan ya estaban cerrados y por haberse confiado no uso el de Shisui como ultimo Izanagi, dando por resultado que a hora si, Gokú lo lastimara de verdad.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- el Son ya no iba a vacilar, extendió su mano derecha, cargando una esfera de poder con las fuerzas residuales que había alcanzado a juntar, haciendo que Danzo, tragara saliva, a hora si sin dudas estaba sintiéndose desesperado al haber caído en su propio juego.

-No… Se supone que yo… ¡Yo debo ser el salvador de este mundo! ¡Tú poder debe ser mío, solo yo puedo usarlo de forma sabia…!-

-*Cooof*- Gokú tocio sangre, señal de que el veneno había terminado de invadir su cuerpo, se tambaleo al haber alcanzado un estado crítico por su envenenamiento. _-"No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Goten me necesita"-_ fue el pensamiento del Son, desvaneciendo la esfera de Ki con la cual había amenazado a Danzo, el cual tocia también sangre debido a las lesiones que aquellos últimos golpes del Saiyajin le habían causado.

-Tú debes morir…- lleno de enojo, Danzo débilmente saco un último kunai de entre su ropa, observando como Gokú se alejaba a paso lento mientras le daba la espalda. -¡Tú debes morir…!- volvió a repetir mientras movía su mano con el kunai para tomar velocidad y arrojarlo. -¡Túuuuuu! ¡Eres míooooooooo!- concluyo el grito arrojando por fin el Kunai.

A paso lento, Gokú se tocaba la cabeza, pero sintió el viento que era cortado por el kunai de Danzo, agachando la cabeza y quedándose quieto mientras el arma ninja se acercaba cada vez más, esto sumado a que todo se comenzaba a venir abajo por los daños estructurales que toda aquella instalación sufrió debido a la "pelea" que Danzo tuvo con el Saiyajin.

 _[OST Recomendado: Man of the World - NS /watch?v=TkQLJ2KzsKA.]_

 _-"Abuelito, ¿Qué debo hacer?"-_ con esa pregunta en su mente, el Son cerro sus ojos buscando una respuesta en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

 _-"Gokú… Se un buen niño y nunca salgas cuando hay luna llena"-_

 _-"¿Por qué abuelito?"-_

 _-"Un monstruo terrible sale de noche, especialmente cuando hay luna llena"-_

El Saiyajin comenzó a recordar su vida con su abuelo Gohan, cerrando aun más sus ojos y rememorando demás momentos con sus amigos y familia.

 _-"¡Gokú!"-_ Milk regañándolo como siempre.

 _-"Gokú jeje. Vamos Gokú, ven"-_ Krilin y el resto de amigos llamándolo.

 _-"Siempre me ha gustado pelear y nunca dejara de ser así… Pero, también debo proteger a mis amigos"-_ también recordó una vez que conversaba con Kushina y Mikoto cuando recién la primer misión que había recibido el Saiyajin fue cumplida, curiosamente fue antes de que la pelirroja se robara su primer beso y se le declarara.

 _-"Siempre has sido muy compasivo, Gokú…"-_ la voz de su abuelito también se manifestó en su mente, haciendo que el Son apretara su dentadura. _-"No es malo mostrar piedad por aquellos que son débiles, pero… ¿No juraste proteger a tu nueva familia?"-_

Mientras aquella pregunta sonaba en su mente, el kunai de Danzo se acercaba cada vez más a su debilitado cuerpo.

 _-"Abuelito… ¡¿Abuelito eres tú?!"-_ contra pregunto en su mente, para simplemente escucharse la risa característica de Son Gohan.

 _-"Te has vuelto muy fuerte, hijo…"-_ la voz sonaba tan cálida que parecía que tenía a su abuelo justo en frente de él, cosa que lo tranquilizo completamente a pesar de saber que Gohan estaba muerto. _-"Hijo, haz lo que tu corazón te dice… Pero, también ten presente a tu familia, protégela y quiérela como yo te quise a ti. Confió que harás lo correcto, como siempre, 'mi pequeño Gokú' jojojo"-_

-Abuelito…- musito Gokú, abriendo sus ojos de nuevo a la par que de forma lenta se fue girando observando como el kunai que Danzo le había arrojado se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

 _-"Yo…"-_ volvió a pensar, pero detuvo sus palabras mientras elevaba su brazo derecho en dirección hacia el kunai y la mirada colérica de Danzo incrustado en la roca. _-"Gracias, abuelito"-_ con aquel par de palabras, termino de pensar, mientras, usando la ultima porción de Ki que le quedaba repelió el Kunai, haciendo que este regresara hacia Danzo dando vueltas como si de una Shuriken se tratara.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SON…! ¡SON GOKÚUUUU!-

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como la filosa punta del arma ninja penetro su carne, justo en su corazón, ante la mirada de un Gokú completamente serio y tembloroso.

 **-*¡PUUUAAASH!*-**

-Son…- -*cof*cof*cof*- -Son… Son… Gokúu- agacho lentamente la cabeza el anciano, manteniendo una expresión de malestar en esta mientras cerraba sus ojos y ya no pronunciaba mas palabras para simplemente liberar el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, indicando que por fin había muerto a manos de su propia y ultima arma.

 _[Nota del autor: Perdón si la muerte de Danzo fue muy "Meeh" pero la verdad no se me ocurrió nada mejor, andaba corto de "inspiration" jajajaja, me disculpo por ello. Fin de nota.]_

-Goten… Papá está aquí…- bajando su brazo pronunciaba aquellas palabras, mientras, reanudaba su marcha en busca de Goten el cual se encontraba en una habitación aislada en lo alto de donde empezó a pelear.

 _[OST Recomendado: My Mother and my Pather - NS /watch?v=RfagIh-meAU.]_

Minutos después:

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todo el interior en donde Gokú había estado terminaba de derrumbarse, mientras el mencionado había logrado llegar al túnel de salida por el cual había entrado hacia minutos atrás. Caminando con lentitud, tambaleando por completo, pero sin soltar ese pequeño bulto de sus fuertes brazos que amenazaban con ceder y dejarlo caer al duro suelo, sus pies también temblaban victimas del cansancio que todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por culpa del veneno que aun estaba presente en su cuerpo, con cada nuevo paso que daba hacia la salida sentía como su persona se desvanecía, pues su conciencia estaba a segundos de dejarlo por completo, mas con toda sus fuerzas de voluntad proseguía su andar.

 _-"…Cuando todo esto termine… Prometo que te llevare a pescar, hijo"-_

Aquellas palabras atravesaban la mente del Saiyajin, mientras, con todas sus fuerzas intentaba caminar hacia la salida.

 _-"¡Por Milk…! ¡Por todos los Namekusein que asesinaste! ¡Por el futuro de Gohan! ¡No perdereeeeeee! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"-_

Los pequeños movimientos del bebé que cargaba lo hicieron ver hacia abajo, apreciando como el bebé que antes lloraba a hora estaba completamente apacible, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de alguien conocido.

 _-"¡Hijos! ¡Su padre no se rendiraaaaaaaa!"-_

Los rayos del Sol matutino atacaron todo el rostro del Saiyajin al ver que por fin había salido de ese endemoniado sitio que estaba completamente destrozado por la pelea que había tenido con Danzo.

 _-"¿Cómo le pondremos al bebé, Gokú-kun?"-_

 _-"No se…"-_

 _-"¿Qué te parece 'Goten'? ¿Te gusta?"-_

 _-"Si, suena bien… Goten se llamara jeje"-_

Con cada nuevo paso que daba el debilitado Saiyajin, varias presencias se presentaban ante él, primero Bulma, después del maestro Roshi, Krilin, Yamcha, Puar, Ten-Shin-Han, Chaos, Milk, Ox Satan, Launch, Piccolo, Vegeta y el resto de amigos que hizo en la Tierra, sonrió débilmente, sintiendo como si estos le llamaran con un afectuoso "Gokú" entre risas, y sonrisas, a excepción de Vegeta y Piccolo que simplemente le miraban, pero de forma silenciosa expresando su respeto por el guerrero con sangre Saiyajin pero con un corazón de terrícola. -Chicos…- después de tener presentes a sus amigos estos fueron desapareciendo de su mirada cada vez más debilitada y nublada, para en última instancia presentarse ante él su nueva familia, Kushina, Mikoto, Gohan, Naruko, Sasuke, Mei, Numero 21, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, el viejo tercero y el resto de amigos y conocidos que fue teniendo en la aldea, para que al final y entre los brazos de Mikoto, un pequeño bultito se presentara ante él, siendo que una proyección propia de su persona también se presento al lado de sus esposas y sus hijos, haciéndolo detenerse por un instante.

 _-"¡Gracias!"-_ todos dijeron al unisonó, desapareciendo de golpe y dándole una sensación tan cálida al Son que ni se había dado cuenta que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado de aquel oscuro y desolador lugar.

Se dejo caer sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano, observando cómo su bebé dormía con calma, sin saber que su padre terminaba de librar una pelea para salvarlo de las manos de un loco.

-Goten…-

Musito el Saiyajin, mientras, su mente recordaba más cosas sobre su vida y el transcurso de esta.

 _-"Siempre me preocupe por ser fuerte… Siempre pelee por serlo… Eso nunca cambiara, esa es mi naturaleza…"-_ pensaba, a la par que volvía a recordar a su abuelito Gohan. -" _Mikoto-chan, Kushina-chan, Mei-chan, Jade-chan… No puedo seguir encerrado en mi idea de hacerme fuerte por que simplemente lo deseo, debo hacerme fuerte por ustedes y por…"-_ de nuevo miro al pequeño bebé que cargaba con tanto cariño. -Mis hijos- eso último lo dijo con una voz débil, sintiendo como el calor de los rayos del Sol calentaban su rostro y molestaba al pequeño que lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Mphm…?- se quejo un poco el pequeño, observando con curiosidad al hombre que tenía en frente, con un poco de sudor en su rostro y un poco de sangre ajena en una de sus mejillas y sonrió, el pequeño Goten sonreía por primera vez al ver el rostro de su padre.

-No temas, Papá… Papá está aquí… Goten…- aun con debilidad hablaba, cerrando sus ojos por causa del veneno que aun atacaba su cuerpo, los rayos del Sol matutino golpeándolo a él y a su bebé, siendo que el adulto quedo estático en aquel lugar al que fue a dar, pues por fin se entrego a la inconsciencia con Goten entre sus brazos, fuertemente abrazado, como temiendo que alguien más se lo arrebatara, cosa que ya no pasaría gracias a la muerte de Danzo y la disolución de Raíz.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Costas del país del fuego: Horas antes.

-¿Ya identificaste el rastro, "Dos"?- en la rama de un árbol en medio de la penumbra, aquella misma mujer con mascara y cabello azul claro le preguntaba al sujeto corpulento y con un brazo completamente metálico, el cual estaba en el suelo del bosque, colocándose su mascara con el numero dos romano en el rostro.

-Ya... Al parecer el objetivo se mueve a velocidad lenta, y como era de suponer viaje con el traidor de Kisame- comento con desprecio en su voz, mas el gesto de alegría que hizo la mujer aquella fue suficiente para hacer que el sujeto de gran tamaño y la otra chica de cabello negro y corto se irguieran de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares.

-Bien, mi filo de invierno quiere "bailar" un poco- hablo la peli azul otra vez, mientras, todo a su alrededor se comenzó a escarchar y a congelar a tal grado que la rama en la cual estaba de desmorono al convertirse en completo hielo. -Vamos pues...- **-*¡FIIIU!*-**

Desaparecieron, dejando una "huella" de su estadía en ese lugar, buscando el rastro de la presa que fueron a buscar, como cuales perros detrás de una liebre.

 _-"Veamos si lo que se cuenta de los Uchiha es verdad... O de lo contrario, me decepcionaras mucho, a mi y a mi espada, Itachi Uchiha"-_ sonriendo detras de su mascara, aquella mujer de cabello azul claro saltaba y corria junto a sus compañeros entre el bosque, perdiéndose en la espesura de este.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Gracias…- [Mikoto musitaba intentando no llorar, mientras, cargaba a Goten entre sus brazos, sintiendo por vez primera a su tercer hijo, ante la mirada tranquila y suave que un Gokú recostado le daba.] -¡Gracias, Gokú-kun!-

-¿Quieres que lo cargue?- [Ya mejor, Gokú observaba como Mikoto le brindaba a Goten, el cual estaba envuelto el varias mantas y cobijas pequeñas.] _-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?"-_

 _-"Fui un inútil cuando atacaron los Androides, hasta Naruko fue mas útil que yo…"-_ [Sasuke entrenaba solo a las afueras de la aldea, recordando todo lo que aconteció la noche anterior.] -¡Mi objetivo nunca cambiara! ¡AAAAAAAAH!-

-¡Ella! ¡Ella es la que se llevo a Goten!- [Molesta, Mikoto apuntaba a Erza, que se había presentado ante ella y los demás, mientras se despedían de Sarutobi y Tsunade después de hablar.] -Se que lo que hice y lo siento mucho, es por eso que necesitaba dar la cara ante usted y Gokú-sempai-

-No sabía si los tulipanes blancos te seguían gustando así que… Me arriesgue- [Kakashi con su clásico tono despreocupado, pasaba a visitar a una Shion que se recuperaba lentamente de las heridas que sufrió durante su pelea con el ninja copia.] -"El perdón es también una virtud de ser Shinobi" Es justo lo que tú misma me dijiste hace mucho- -Ka-Kakashi-

-¿Extrañas tu antiguo hogar, Gohan-kun?- [Sakura se atrevía a preguntar al chico de cabello azabache que se mecía con tranquilidad en un columpio vació, en el mismo parque en donde se miraron por primera vez.] -La verdad, es que si, pero… También me alegro haber venido por que pude conocer gente maravillosa, como tú- [Sakura se avergonzó completamente por las últimas palabras de Gohan, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar si seguía callando sus sentimientos por el hibrido.] -Gohan-kun… Yo… Yo…-

-Bien entonces, ¿En unos días por fin regresaras a tu mundo para pedir esos supuestos deseos a esas esferas del dragón…?- [Tsunade conversaba con un Gokú completamente recuperado, este había sido llamado por la quinta para preguntarle sobre los detalles de su regreso a la tierra para invocar a Shen-Long y pedir que las personas asesinadas por los Androides volvieran a la vida.] -Quisiera que pidieras un deseo para mi, claro si no te parece egoísta- [Aquellas palabras confundieron al Son.] ¿Un deseo para ti, Tsunade? Claro, ¿Que quieres que desee?- -Me gustaría que desearas que yo… Que yo… Que yo tuviera tu misma edad- [Sin dudas eso termino por confundir al Saiyajin.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Amanecer" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Bien, si no hay nada más que hablar, me retiro- [Después de discutir aquel extraño deseo de Tsunade, Gokú se disponía a retirarse, pero.] -Espera, hay algo mas…- -¿Algo más?- -Gokú, ¿Alguna vez…? ¿Alguna vez yo, te bese?- [Gokú de inmediato se tenso y recordó aquella ocasión en la aldea escondida entre la arena, sin dudas si le decía que si, le iba a ir muy mal o era lo que el pensaba.]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	72. Capitulo 71: Amanecer

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por leer amigo, de verdad que si jeje, bueno eso del deseo de Tsunade ya sabes para que es o no, así que lo que tenga que pasar para jajaja. Cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo. Éxitos para ti también, adiós._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _I thank you as always friend, I hope to continue reading you, until another._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Bueno amigo, veré si "lo logro" en los pocos capítulos que habrán después de que Sasuke abandone la aldea, ya que antes de eso no creo poder, debido a que me centrare en otras cosas, aun así gracias por la idea intentare aplicarla como bien te acabo de decir. Bueno, tu pregunta amigo, ¿En la segunda temporada se darán algunos de los hechos de súper o seguirás con los de Naruto? Hay que considerar que ni si quiera la saga de Majin Buu se ha dado, por lo que algo de súper es en extremo difícil que se dé, debido a que sigo una línea cronológica ya establecida, es decir, en la segunda temporada abarcare los sucesos de Shippuden, obviamente con claras diferencias pero al fin y al cabo seguiré el canon, así que la verdad por el momento, por que igual me arrepiento, sucesos de Súper no se darán debido sobre todo a la cronología y eso. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _If friend, Goku finally finished with the threat and saved his son, let's hope to see what the Son family is waiting for. I hope you like this chapter and as always, thanks for reading and commenting. Greetings._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _As always, thank you very much, my friend, I fully appreciate the support you have given to this story, of heart that yes. I hope you also like this chapter and we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Nada de eso, compañero. No puedo dar spoilers así que por el momento no podre decir nada mas, lo siento. Gracias por continuar comentando y siguiendo la historia. Hasta otra._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _Claro que se hizo justicia, ese Danzo no se iba a salir con la suya jajaja. En cuanto a lo de no comentar, como siempre lo he dicho no es necesario que lo hagan si no quieren o lo ven conveniente, con que lean me vasta y me sobra, aun así gracias amigo, espero te este yendo bien y que tu estés bien. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Reed (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Bueno, espero no extenderme demasiado, primero que nada gracias por leer esta historia y considerar que es lo suficientemente "atrayente" como para comentarla, pero en fin, hay varios factores en los cuales te llevas la razón, no voy a defender mi historia o te voy a insultar o algo por el estilo por ejercer el derecho de la crítica, solo que por favor, sin groserías._

 _Soy un principiante en el desarrollo de historias, lo reconozco y nunca lo he negado, no quiero darme aires de digno o algo por el estilo simplemente digo las cosas como son, si los hechos o acontecimientos narrados en esta historia te parecen secos y burdos debe ser por algo. Pero, es un pequeño espacio en donde uno como "intento" de escritor quiere escribir todas las locuras que se imagina, el desarrollo de las parejas si bien no fue lento y adecuado en su mayoría, debía llevarlo de una manera entre rápida y lenta debido a como lo dije en una ocasión, fácilmente hubiera llegado a los cuarenta capitulo y ni un beso y un sonrojo sucederían tanto de Kushina como de Mikoto. Ambas no han olvidado a sus maridos y aun que no lo exprese fue difícil, pero toda mujer se merece otra oportunidad por muy "mal expresada" que esta se dé, he intentado moderar lo mejor posible todo, hay partes buenas y partes malas como en toda historia. Otro punto que comentas es Gohan, a él nunca lo nerfie, solo que aun le costaba controlar su poder de SSJ2 y claro que entrena, no tanto como Goku, pero de que entrena, entrena. En cuanto a lo del Súper Saiyajin Silver, yo no le veo lo malo, en lo absoluto, pero eso si ya es una idea exclusivamente propia y que planeo explotar como sea, tal vez su desempeño no ha sido el mejor, pero eso solo ha sido en esta temporada, pues intento forjarle otro carácter a partir de sus fallos, tal vez lo logre o tal vez no, aun así estoy muy conforme con lo que he construido y que así sea a una sola persona le guste lo que he escrito. Goten para nada será como el canon, pero también hay que comprender que un niño de dos a tres años poca relevancia va a tener, su influencia se comenzaría a notar en una hipotética tercera temporada, no por que el chico me caiga mal o no, simplemente por que con todo o lo poco que se, intento llevar una línea lógica de hechos, no puedo darle siete u ocho años de golpe así como así, a menos que lleguemos a un salto de tiempo bien justificado, además, de que siempre lo he dicho: Voy a seguir el canon de Shippuden, lo he dejado claro en muchas ocasiones, la verdad si quieren originalidad u algo diferente este no es su fic, pues esta historia es otra del montón y para nada me defrauda decirlo o afirmarlo._

 _Bueno la verdad es que la critica siempre va a estar, alguna veces constructiva, otras, destructiva pero siempre va a estar, si lees esta respuesta sabré que habrás llegado a esta este capítulo amigo, y eso sin dudas me indicara que a pesar de toda la basura escrita, algo… Algo si te llamo la atención lo suficiente como para leer hasta este punto jejeje. Gracias por tu visita y recibe una bienvenida de mi parte. Cuídate._

 _P.D: En cuanto a los Oc de lectores, ya se verá si son aceptados o no, en cualquier caso es algo que se debe tratar antes de decidirse. Adiós._

 _ **-Guest 1-**_ _Gohan no es tu personaje favorito y se entiende y comprende, pero por favor si vas a comentar hazlo sin groserías, saludos y gracias por pasarte y leer._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Buenas amigo, espero que te guste este capítulo jeje, en cuanto a la Gohan en Fairy Tail, pues veré si puedo actualizar pronto aun que como ya dije me estoy centrando muy en este fic ya para terminarlo por lo que pueda actualizar como que no, ya veré si puedo. Gracias por comentar y leer. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Lo repito amigo, el titulo ¿"La traición del Sharingan" no te dice nada? Tus ideas son divertidas y graciosas pero, no las puedo desarrollar por falta de cohesión, Gohan a acompañara a Goku a la tierra por lo que ni él, ni el Son mayor ni la Androide Numero 21 va a participar en la última saga de este fic, así lo decidí desde el principio del mismo. ¿Quieres un Gohan frio y emo? Tal vez serio pero no emo, de eso tendrás un poco en la segunda temporada cuando lo "recluten" para ambu como tú mismo me habías pedido. Saludos y espero entiendas, cuídate._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Me alegra que te gustara el recuerdo y palabras de Gohan (Abuelo) pensé que sería un buen "detalle" considerando el contexto, en cuanto al resto de tu comentario, bueno pensé que esa canción sería la más adecuada mirando lo que estaba pasando jeje, de nuevo gracias amigo, nos estamos leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Si amigo, Danzo muriendo por su propia arma, se confió y como bien le dijo Goku, le siguió el juego esperando a que terminara de bajar la guardia. Saludos amigo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Yo también pensé en hacer la muerte de Danzo fuese más cruda pero, creí que no iba acorde a como Goku es, di que lo mato, pues por un momento pensó en dejarlo e irse, pero bueno a la final se lo "mamo" jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo amigo, saludos y nos leemos después._

 _ **-Son Cami-**_ _¿Tanto odian a Gohan…? Bueno, por algo es sin dudas jejeje en la segunda temporada él es el que tendrá mas protagonismo, ya que va a ser cuando se verdadero carácter se va a forjar. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Te saludo como siempre amigo y qué bueno que te ha gustado, espero que siga siendo asi en los capitulos que aún faltan por ser narrados jeje. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Sin dudas me agrada el leer tus impresiones amigo, si la verdad es que ya casi se caba esta primer temporada, espero la hayas disfrutado, claro si crees que valió la pena jeje. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _No te preocupes amigo, así pasa con la escuela jeje eso de Danzo y los miembros de Raíz con barreras de sangre raras de hecho lo hizo para crear una elite lo más poderosa posible a la cual controlaba gracias al sello maldito que les ponía jeje si amigo, se a lo que te refieres con lo de las árcade, toda mi niñez me la pase en ellas jajaja hasta que puede comprarme una computadora y jugar por mi cuenta sin estar gaste y gaste dinero jaja en cuanto a recordar a Gohan, pensé que sería bueno hacerlo, por que igual lo termine reviviendo a pesar de que el no quiera para que conozca a sus dos nietos jejeje seria algo muy conmovedor a mi ver. gracias amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest 2-**_ _Fue una votación amigo y ella fue la que gano, ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada pues fue una medida o una de las tantas medidas que he realizado para involucrar más a mis lectores. Saludos y SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza no es una Uzumaki pura, pues solo su madre era parte del clan, mientras, su padre fui quien le transmitió el elemento quemar-_

 _-Danzo durante años reunió a varios ninjas con barrera de sangre para crear una unidad de elite en extremo poderosa-_

 _-El chidori nagashi es una variante del raikiri que consiste en despedir por todo el cuerpo descargar eléctricas que paralizaran al enemigo-_

 _-Sasuke está en extremo resentido con Naruko al saber que ella peleo contra alguien más fuerte que el sujeto al cual mato-_

 _-Sakura tiene miedo de que Gohan la rechace una vez exponga sus sentimientos por él-_

 _-De acuerdo a Jiraiya los senos de Tsunade miden 106 centímetros-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "La raíz de todo mal"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 71: Amanecer.**

 _[OST Recomendado: The gust to never give up - NS /watch?v=HKl1mx7UIbE &t=171s]_

Sus ojos pesaban, pero extrañamente se sentía bien, algo cálido le invitaba a abrir sus ojos, mientras, el viento tocaba su piel. El suave peso de algo también le molestaba, por lo que con lentitud, una lentitud tan apremiante como relajada, sus ojos negros volvieron a ver la luz, al principio su mirada estaba nublada, pero lentamente fue adaptándose, dándose cuenta que estaba en un cuarto, cosa que le desconcertó completamente, elevo la mirada un poco encontrándose con varias personas observándole, con lagrimas en sus ojos le miraban, incluso una de esas personas era la siempre gruñona Hokage, cosa que le termino por confundir, lo último que recordaba era que había quedado recargado en el tronco de un árbol a varios metros de distancia de la entrada a la base subterránea de Raíz, después de que Danzo muriera por causa y efecto de él mismo.

-¿Dónde…?- hablo despacio, observando como aquellas personas no eran otras que sus esposas, que estaban felices de verle bien, así como su hijo Gohan y justo en frente estaban Mikoto y entre sus brazos ese pequeño bulto que había protegido la noche anterior con toda su vida.

-Gracias…- musito la Uchiha, sin evitar no derramar sus lágrimas, agachando su mirada y observando al pequeño bebé tan parecido a su padre. -¡Gracias, Gokú-kun!- elevo un poco su voz, acariciando una de las mejillas del pequeño, en completo agradecimiento por, por fin tener a su bebé entre sus brazos, así mismo Kushina, Mei y Jade no aguantaron mas y se arrojaron al "caído" Saiyajin que simplemente sonrió completamente contento de ver que su familia estaba bien y feliz.

-¡Gokú-kun!- -¡Son-kun!- Las voces de la pelirroja y de las dos castañas se escuchaban con claridad, abrazándose como podían del guerrero que no borraba su sonrisa y una débil pero alegre risa.

-jeje Cálmense, estoy bien jeje-

La Hokage, también quiso abrazarlo, pero con todas sus fuerzas se contuvo, pues sentía que si lo hacia se delataría frente a las demás mujeres y Gohan que como se había dicho también estaba presente mirando la escena. Mas los ojos de la líder rubia se cristalizaron, indicando llanto, el cual intentaba acallar también, pero una sonrisa sincera también se manifestó en su rostro al ver aquella escena tan conmovedora entre las esposas del Saiyajin y el mismo. _-"Baka… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preocupaste tanto? Pero no puedo evitar no sentirme feliz al ver esa boba sonrisa tuya"-_ pensaba la rubia, sin evitar no sentirse feliz de verlo bien. Cuando lo miro inconsciente pensó lo peor, con desespero lo curo y con la misma impaciencia le dio una semilla del ermitaño para acelerar su curación, en cuanto al veneno, este había desaparecido de su organismo durante las últimas horas, ya que estuvo dormido durante varias horas fruto de la intoxicación, claro hasta que se le dio una semilla del ermitaño para acelerar el proceso de desintoxicación de su organismo.

 _-"Abuelito, gracias a ti hoy vuelvo a ver la realidad… Gracias por siempre darme fuerzas, te prometo que nunca más dejare que dañen a mi nueva familia"-_

Con ese pensamiento, Gokú se dejaba abrazar de sus esposas, que aun intentaban besarle el rostro y revisar que estuviera completamente bien, pues a pesar de saber que en efecto, ya estaba bien, su amor por él les dictaba sentirse preocupadas aun y a sabiendas de lo anterior.

-Papá, gracias por salvar a Nii-chan- Gohan le observo con una sonrisa muy de ellos dos, siendo que el Saiyajin mayor asintió en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Minutos después: Comedor.

Gokú ya comía animado en el comedor de la casa, siendo que sus esposas lo estaban atendiendo mejor que nunca, mientras, Tsunade y Sarutobi le observaban a la par que fuera de la casa Gohan practicaba un poco con Xenovia y Naruko dejando que los adultos conversaran sus asuntos.

-¿Así que Danzo siempre planeo apoderarse del hijo que estaba esperando Mikoto? ¡Maldito viejo!- molesta, la Hokage hablaba, siendo escuchada por los demás, a lo que Sarutobi procedió a responder.

-Danzo siempre fue ambicioso, pero, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos…- suspiro, recordando todas las discusiones y diferencias que ambos ancianos habían tenido a lo largo de sus vidas. -Pero bueno, me alegro que estés bien Gokú-san, tú y tu hijo, por cierto, felicidades- el viejo tercero terminaba de hablar, siendo que Gokú simplemente asintió al escuchar sus palabras.

-Bueno, ese hombre me tendió una buena trampa debo admitir y a pesar de saber que no podría ganarme lucho, ya con eso se gano mi respeto, pero no por eso iba a permitir que lastimara a mi familia- más tranquilo y terminando de comer, Gokú observo al otro par de personas que le observaban atentos, tanto el tercero como la quinta, hasta que en eso Jade y Mei se acercaron a su esposo y a las dos "sombras" de la aldea.

-Por fin todo término, a hora ya no existe nadie que pueda hacer algo en contra de Gokú-kun y nosotros- tomando una silla cercana, Jade se acomodo para entrar en la conversación, mas el Saiyajin mayor le observo no estando plenamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su esposa científica.

-Te equivocas, Jade-chan si existe alguien que todavía tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo…-

Esas palabras por parte del azabache con peinado alocado confundieron a la oji azul, mas las demás personas presentes sabían claramente a quien se refería. -¿Te refieres a Orochimaru, verdad?- Hiruzen hizo aquella pregunta, a lo que el Saiyajin asintió con un rostro serio pero a la vez también expresando tranquilidad.

-Así es, durante nuestra pelea, Danzo me rebelo que ese veneno con el cual me había tendido la trampa fue modificado por ese sujeto-

-Eso explica cómo fue capaz Danzo de envenenarte… Orochimaru siempre ha sido bueno creando "Veneno" como la serpiente rastrera que es- Tsunade se refería a él con sumo desprecio, denotando que en efecto, el Sannin de las serpientes no era para nada santo de su devoción.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo me encontraron?- volvía hablar Gokú, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención sobre él.

-Veras, Son-kun, Sasuke-san te encontró- Mei fue la que le respondió la duda.

-Sa-Sasuke…- el Saiyajin parecía sorprendido al saber aquello, pues pensaba que estaba solo en el bosque debido a que no había sentido ningún Ki cercano a donde él estaba, aun que esto último fácilmente pudo deberse a su condición de debilitamiento y a la barrera anti-sensorial que estaba activada varios metros fuera de la entrada a la base subterránea de Danzo.

 _[OST Recomendado: My mother and my father - NS /watch?v=RfagIh-meAU.]_

Mikoto y Kushina también se acercaron a los demás, siendo que la Uchiha cargaba de forma celosa a su bebé, pues desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, no se había querido despegar del pequeño, pero necesitaba verlo, quería verlo. -Gokú-kun…- le llamo con voz amorosa, a lo que el Saiyajin elevando la mirada y ladeándola aun lado miro a su esposa de cabello azul oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikoto-chan…?- pregunto sin comprender, siendo que los demás presentes, sonrieron al ver como la mujer de mirada oscura le ofrecía cargar al pequeño Goten, cosa que le tomo con la guardia baja, pues él no era muy sentimental aun que ya había mostrado signos de si serlo realmente. -¿Quieres que lo cargue?- volvió a inquirir, siendo que la mujer simplemente asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, se sintió nervioso, bastante, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había cargado a Gohan muchas veces cuando fue pequeño, así que, ¿Por qué ponerse nervioso? No lo sabía, simplemente lo estaba y mucho.

Lentamente lo tomo entre sus fuertes brazos, notando la carita frágil y suave de su segundo hijo, una extraña sensación le ataco de repente, paso un poco de saliva observando como el pequeño le observaba con suma atención, hasta que volvió a liberar aquella tierna y diminuta sonrisa que recordaba con total claridad, pues fue lo último que miro antes de quedar inconsciente horas atrás.

 _-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?"-_ pensaba, levantando al pequeño, que movía sus manos hacia el rostro de su padre, haciendo pequeños gestos de querer tocarlo, a lo que el Son de forma instintiva lo acerco, permitiendo que las diminutas y esponjosas manitas del bebe acariciaran su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo una calidez jamás antes experimentada por el Saiyajin que solo pensaba en luchar con los más fuertes, ese deseo nunca se iría, jamás dejaría de esforzarse para ser fuerte y pelear con los más fuertes, pero… Sí, siempre había un pero, a hora un nuevo deseo se presento en su mente, proteger a ese pequeño ser que le tocaba con tanta curiosidad sus mejillas, velar por la sonrisa de no solo Gohan o sus esposas sino también por la de ese niño que también llevaba su sangre, pues por primera vez y de forma completamente sincera, Son Gokú había sentido un verdadero y puro amor paternal por sus hijos.

 _-"Te cuidare… A ti y a tu hermano, lo juro"-_ esbozando una sonrisa pensó, enterneciendo a todas las personas presentes al ver como un lazo entre padre e hijo se había formado.

 _-"Gokú-kun se ve tan tierno con Goten-chan entre sus brazos, ojala yo también pueda darte esa dicha, amor mío"-_ Kushina pensaba, sin decir nada, simplemente contemplando el tierno momento.

 _-"Serás un gran padre, Gokú-kun"-_ Mikoto también pensaba, mirando como el Saiyajin movía de arriba hacia abajo a Goten, ambos riendo, como si fueran dos pequeños jugando.

 _-"Papá, has cambiado para bien, aun que sea un poco pero lo has hecho y eso me alegra completamente, solo que espero no pierdas tu forma de ser despreocupada y refrescante. Gracias por todo papá, yo también me esforzare por ser como tú, te lo prometo. Defenderé a Nii-chan con mi vida y no solo a él si no al resto de nuestros nuevos amigos y familiares. Te lo juro, padre"-_ desde la puerta de la gran casa, Gohan sonreía pensando aquello, siendo que Naruko que estaba a su lado derecho también estaba sumamente enternecida por lo que estaba pasando, ya que las risas de Gokú y Goten llenaron toda la casa, recordando de forma misteriosa aquella primera vez en que el abuelo Gohan levantaba a un pequeño Gokú tras encontrarlo en el bosque.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _ **-¡Chidori!-**_ **-*¡CRAAAAAASH!*-**

Sasuke dio un salto hacia atrás, como de costumbre estaba entrenando solo, en medio del bosque cercano a donde había acabado con aquel ninja de Raíz la noche anterior, él fue quien encontró a Gokú y a su hermano Goten, se sentía bien saber que ya estaba a salvo su medio hermano, solo que.

 _-"Corre hermanito cobarde…"-_ de nueva cuenta la voz de Itachi se presento en la mente del Uchiha menor, desde que ese tipo de Raíz le había dicho aquellas palabras, no se podía sacar de su mente a su hermano y mucho menos el odio que sentía por él. -¡Itachiiiiiiii!- grito colérico, tocándose su cabeza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el enojo seria más que él.

 _-"Fui un inútil cuando los Androides atacaron… Hasta esa perdedora de Naruko fue más útil que yo_ …"- se dejo caer sobre su trasero en el pasto, en frente de la gran roca que había atacado con anterioridad, sentía que a pesar de todo su entrenamiento con Gokú no había avanzado tanto y ese sentir se intensificaba al recordar todas las cosas que Naruko había logrado gracias al mismo entrenamiento con Gokú y con Jiraiya.

 _-"Quiero poder, no debo olvidar quien soy, para que quiero poder…"-_ a hora recordaba las palabras de Momoshi, el ninja al cual había matado.

 _-"Sigue perdiendo el tiempo aquí…. No olvides quien eres, mediocre"-_ esas fueron las palabras moribundas de aquel al que había asesinado con su Chidori.

-Es verdad, mi objetivo es vengar a mi clan, vengar a padre y a los míos… No puedo perder de vista eso- se levanto del suelo, mirando el gran agujero en la roca que estaba en frente de él. -Necesito más poder, solo alguien me lo puede dar…- **-*¡SHIIIIRT!*-** el característico sonido del Chidori se volvió a escuchar, notándose como en una de sus manos el destello eléctrico e incesante se hacía presente. -¡Itachi, siempre te odiare! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- arremetió de nuevo en contra de la roca, pues su entrenamiento continuaría a pesar de que su corazón se comenzaba a nublar de nuevo por todo lo que había vivido desde que se reencontró con Itachi.

* * *

Afuera de la casa Son, Gokú y sus esposas así como Gohan, Naruko y Xenovia despedían a Tsunade e Hiruzen pues su plática había terminado por fin.

-Como siempre fue bueno platicar con usted Oji-chan- sonriente Gokú le daba un apretón de manos al viejo tercero, que simplemente río por el ánimo de nuevo habitual en el Saiyajin, dándole una gran bocanada a su pipa soltó un poco de humo, alejándose del Son y sus esposas que estaban detrás de él. Por su parte, Tsunade también se había despedido con un apretón de manos, sintiéndose apenada cuando sintió la piel del guerrero de dogi anaranjado, se alejo con rapidez, disimulando lo mejor posible un pequeño sonrojo presente en sus mejillas, Gokú no lo noto, pero Mikoto, Mei, Kushina y Jade si, cosa que las hizo esbozar una pequeña risa en señal de complicidad por lo que habían notado en la estricta Kage.

Mientras terminaban de despedirse, alguien bajo de un salto de la cámara de gravedad para entrenamientos, siendo que esa persona fue ampliamente reconocida por todos, era Erza la cual ya no portaba su máscara ambu, dejándose ver su rostro un tanto serio.

-De nuevo ella…- Jade murmuro sin que las demás mujeres cercanas le escucharan, siendo que Mikoto frunció el ceño, pues claramente recordaba el largo cabello escarlata y la figura de esa mujer cuando recién había raptado a su hijo.

-¡Ella! ¡Ella fue la que ataco a la enfermera y se llevo a Goten!- la apunto con su dedo, activando su Sharingan por el coraje de ver de nuevo a esa mujer que le había arrebatado a su hijo recién nacido, el cual en esos momentos dormía en su cuna tranquilamente.

Erza por su parte simplemente le observo en silencio, sin mirarse muy afectada por las acusaciones de la Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres Erza? Como Hokage que soy te perdone por cooperar y brindarnos información de Raíz o ¿A caso quieres que te encerremos por traición?- Tsunade se cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta de la otra mujer que en atributos estaban casi igualadas, al menos, los delanteros.

-Hokage-sama… Necesitaba venir y pedirle disculpas a Gokú-sempai- hablo, mirando directamente al Saiyajin que se quedo completamente confundido por las palabras finales de la pelirroja de ojos castaños.

-¿Gokú-sempai?- pregunto sin comprender.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Quieres llevarte a Goten otra vez?! ¡No te voy a dejar!- Mikoto le recrimino, dando varios pasos hacia delante, pero fue detenida por Jade, haciendo que la Uchiha le mirara sorprendida.

-Mikoto-san, espere, por favor- le pidió la científica de mirada zafiro, dejando completamente extrañada a la mujer de ojos Sharingan, que a regañadientes, acepto la petición de la Androide regresando a su anterior lugar. Gokú también voltio a verla, esbozando una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, cosa que sucedió al menos por el momento.

-Me siento arrepentida por el daño que le hice, Mikoto-sama, pero… Desde siempre se me entreno para seguir los estatutos de la misión, en Raíz me enseñaron a ver siempre la misión por encima de lo demás, es por eso que no tuve alternativa, a pesar de no querer hacerlo por que sentía que estaba mal lo que Danzo-sama estaba haciendo- se explicaba la pelirroja, siendo observada con atención por todos.

-¡Eso no justifica lo que hiciste!-

-Es verdad, no lo justifica, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es pedir perdón… Tanto a usted como a Gokú-sempai-

-Mikoto-chan…- Gokú le llamo, haciendo que la mencionada le observara de nuevo. -Déjala, dice la verdad, siento sinceridad en sus palabras- con voz tranquila termino de hablar el Saiyajin, siendo que la Uchiha no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aun que conociéndolo justo y como lo conocía, era de esperarse que el Saiyajin perdonara a esa ninja con la cual peleo.

-Pero Gokú-kun, ¡Ella secuestro a nuestro hijo…!- le recrimino, sintiendo que el Son no la comprendía, mas este se giro y camino hasta donde ella estaba, abrazándola e intentando reconfortarla.

-Lo sé, pero, todos podemos cambiar… Jade-chan cambio, ¿Por qué ella no? Vamos, Mikoto-chan no te molestes, te puede hacer daño- abrazándola le comentaba con suavidad, siendo que Jade al escuchar como el Saiyajin le menciono se avergonzó un poco, más que nada por las palabras de este.

-Pero…- aun así quiso apelar, mas Gokú le dejo de abrazar para verle directamente a sus ojos que amenazaban con llorar.

-Mikoto-chan, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿No crees?- sin dejar de sonreír Gokú insistió en hacer que Mikoto perdonase a Erza, la cual estaba sorprendida de ver que el Saiyajin estaba dando la cara por ella.

-Está bien, baka… Pero solo por que tú me lo pides, tonto- se volvió abrazar del torso del guerrero, haciéndolo reír al sentirla tan efusiva.

 _-"Nunca me dejaras de sorprender, Gokú-san. Tu bondad es muy grande, aun que también eres severo cuando es necesario"-_ Hiruzen observaba también con sorpresa la intervención del Saiyajin para que su esposa de cabello azul oscuro perdonase a Erza.

Una vez que Gokú y Mikoto se separaron, el Son se encamino a hora hacia donde estaba la pelirroja ambu, la cual dio un paso hacia atrás al sentirse un poco intimidada por el guerrero que la había derrotado con suma facilidad.

-Creo que aun no nos presentamos bien, soy Gokú jeje- extendió su mano hacia la chica, la cual parpadeo varias veces observando la alegría que aquel hombre expresaba con cada gesto.

-Yo… Yo soy Erza "Scarlet" lo último por mi cabello- con un poco de vergüenza respondió, aceptando el saludo de Gokú el cual continuo riendo.

-Bueno a hora si me retiro, tengo varias cosas que hacer- Hiruzen volvía a llamar la atención de todos con aquellas palabras, siendo que Gokú asintió observando al anciano.

-Cuídese, Oji-chan-

Después de aquellas palabras finales por parte del Son, Hiruzen desapareció en una nube de humo blanco, indicando que por fin se había terminado de retirar, por su parte Erza también se giro, pues iniciaría a "reformarse" y lo primero que haría sería retirarse de ambu de forma definitiva.

-Me disculpo pero yo también me voy…- alejándose un poco del Son, Erza se dispuso a ir.

-Oye espera, me gustaría volver a pelear contra ti, tienes técnicas muy raras pero interesantes- Gokú sonrió aun mas al decir aquellas palabras, sintiéndose emocionado de volver a pelear contra esa chica que era muy buena en el manejo de espadas y que sin dudas podría a llegar a ser muchísimo mejor si se entrenaba más.

-¿Pelear? Pero… Pero si usted es muy superior a mí, ¿Por qué querría volver a pelear contra alguien a quien le gana con suma facilidad?-

-Bueno, por que me gusta jeje Además, quiero aprender más sobre ese extraño… ¿Como lo nombraste?- con una mano en su mentón, Gokú intentaba recordar el "Estilo" que Erza había nombrado durante su pelea. -¡Así! Ya recordé, estilo quemar creo jeje-

-¿Estilo quemar?- Naruko le pregunto a su madre, la cual bajo un poco su mirada para verle.

-Es una rara y poderosa barrera de sangre, hija- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja Uzumaki a su pelirrubia hija, la cual a hora comprendía mejor a que se referían con aquello.

-Está bien, si eso le hace feliz, volveré a pelear contra usted cuando quiera, solo que a hora mismo no puedo- le dijo volviendo a girarse en un claro signo de despedida.

 _-"Espero que Gokú-kun no se equivoque con ella, de verdad que espero que no sea así"-_ Mikoto aun no muy convencida pensaba, observando a su esposo despedirse de la pelirroja Erza.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperando el día jeje- Gokú se termino de despedir de la pelirroja la cual ya estaba más alejada y a lo que simplemente levanto una de sus manos en señal de acuerdo.

Tsunade y el resto también miraron en silencio a aquella chica perderse por el callejón de acceso al terreno de los Son, hasta que dentro de la casa un llanto muy característico se hizo presente, alarmando a todos.

-¡El bebé! Debe tener hambre- Mikoto se giro de súbito, entrando a la casa, siendo que Mei le siguió.

-Espera Mikoto, yo te ayudo a atender a ese pequeño llorón- le dijo la ex líder de Kiri, provocando las risas en quienes se quedaron fuera de la casa.

-De nuevo hay paz y eso sin dudas es bueno- suspirando llena de alivio, Kushina miraba a Gokú, el cual asintió ante las palabras de su esposa pelirroja.

Era algo completamente real, la paz volvía a la aldea y a hora si, nadie podría romperla o eso era lo que se quería creer.

* * *

Hospital de Konoha:

Con paso lento y tranquilo, Kakashi llegaba al pie de una puerta, en la cual a ambos lados un ambu directamente bajo las ordenes de la Hokage ya hacia postrado, vigilando a la persona que se recuperaba dentro de aquel cuarto.

-Kakashi-san- uno de los dos ambu reconoció al peli plata, el cual dejo de leer su característico libro, notándose un pequeño ramo de tulipanes blancos en su mano derecha.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo pasar a verla?- manteniendo su tranquilidad habitual, el Hatake preguntaba al par de ninjas, que asintieron, después de todo el ninja que tenían en frente fue quien derroto a tan formidable ninja.

-Está bien, puede pasar-

El ambu de la derecha le abrió la puerta, haciendo que el ninja enmascarado asintiera en agradecimiento por el acto de este, cerro un único ojo visible y suspiro, entrando, encontrándose en el fondo de la habitación a una mujer cabizbaja, siendo que la luz del Sol matutino entraba por la gran ventana y golpeaba parte de su rostro, el cual estaba completamente apagado, sintiéndose confundida por lo que aquel chico le había dicho durante la noche anterior.

 _[OST Recomendado: Young Obito death theme - NS /watch?v=Hn0-Hi-Niu0.]_

-Como veo te despertaste temprano-

Aquella voz la hizo regresar a la realidad, moviendo sus brazos vendados a la vez que se reacomodaba en la cama, teniendo la mitad de su cuerpo levantado sobre la cama y las sabanas de hospital.

-Kakashi…- le miro sin muchas ganas, observando como el mencionado dejaba su presente sobre una pequeña mesita al lado derecho de la cama de la mujer rubia.

-No sabía si te seguían gustando los tulipanes blancos, así que pues…- se alejo de nuevo, buscando una silla o algo en lo cual sentarse. -Me arriesgue- término de hablar, tomando una silla cercana y acercándola para descansar un poco después de toda la gran noche ajetreada que el Shinobi había tenido.

-Ese chico…- musito la mujer de ojos lavanda, atrayendo la atención del ninja con mascara en su rostro.

-¿Quién? ¿Gohan?- preguntaba fingiendo que no sabía, lo que provoco que Shion le mirara con un poco de enojo, odiaba esa actitud de Kakashi, pues sin dudas el mas que otras personas lograban hacerla enfadar, aun que era más un enfado pasajero y no tan grave como se pensaría.

-Soy la última de mi clan… El clan Yuki está predestinado a extinguirse… Cuando tenía cinco años me alejaron de mi hermana… Nunca más la volví a ver, así que asumí que estaba muerta… Pensé que era la única Yuki que quedaba, pero…- cerró sus ojos, tocando con suavidad sus brazos, pues las heridas aun eran recientes, gracias al ataque final de quien tenía a un lado de ella, sentado de forma tranquila sobre una silla. -Cuando me entere que había otro Yuki en el mundo, me alegre completamente…- volvió a ver a Kakashi, que simplemente le escuchaba. -Ya no iba a estar sola, mi clan aun podía renacer después de… De lo que paso en el país del agua, de lo que le paso a mis padres, de lo que le paso a mi hermana mayor…- recordaba las masacres, el dolor que vivió cuando apenas era una niña indefensa, vagando junto a su hermana mayor, una huérfana de guerra, justo como Erza o muchísimos más niños de antaño.

-Se que has vivido cosas difíciles, pero, no eres la única… Yo por ejemplo, también tengo bastante pasado que olvidar-

-Óbito y Rin… A pesar de que no conviví con ellos, se cuanto los querías, tú mismo nos lo contaste cuando estuviste en Raíz-

-Bueno, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo-

Suspiro de forma completamente cansada, observando la ventana y el Sol que lentamente se alzaba en el cielo azul y despejado que ese nuevo día estaba cobijando a la aldea.

-Vi morir a mis padres, nos intentaron matar a mí y a mi hermana por que también teníamos una barrera de sangre, vagamos sin rumbo, nos atacaron, nos separaron y lo probable es que, también la mataron por protegerme…- intentando no llorar recordó el momento en que su hermana había despertado su poder de hielo y la protegió de aldeanos que querían matarlas, corrió para nunca más ver de nuevo a su hermana mayor. -Y de no ser por Danzo-sama, hubiera muerto presa del hambre o del miedo-

Recordaba el momento en el que ninjas de Konoha a las ordenes de Danzo la habían encontrado después de correr a lo profundo de los bosques helados, esperando a su hermana, pero nunca, nunca se miro que regresara a su lado. Danzo y una unidad de Raíz apareció frente a la desorientada y mal comida niña, había visto una autentica matanza en una aldea cercana y pensó que esa niña era la responsable, miro potencial en ella, por lo que en vez de terminarla la acogió y la entreno para servir en Raíz, como una futura ninja de elite y directamente a sus órdenes.

-Así que cuando supiste que ese otro integrante de tu clan murió… Comenzaste a odiar a su asesino, ¿O me equivoco?- Kakashi le pregunto, observando la expresión un tanto sorprendida de la rubia, la cual simplemente y recomponiéndose rápidamente, asintió a la pregunta del ninja de cabellera plateada.

-No sabía quien había matado a ese otro integrante de mi clan, hasta que Danzo-sama me lo dijo, el asesino de Haku había sido ese niño nuevo, ese chico con grandes poderes que llego a la aldea junto a su padre, Son Gohan-

-Danzo se aprovecho de tu odio residual, del trauma por haber perdido a tu familia, te propuso ayudarlo en su cometido y a cambio tú podrías matar a la persona que había asesinado a ese otro integrante del clan al que perteneces, ¿No es así?-

-Si Kakashi, exactamente así fue… Había dejado ambu y a Raíz para dedicarme a buscar a ese chico llamado Haku, pero lo único que encontré fue una tumba en el país de las Olas… Quería vengarlo, quería hacer pagar no solo a ese chico, si no a todos los que hicieron sufrir a mi clan, a mí y a cientos de niños que pagaron con su vida por simplemente haber nacido con una barrera de sangre, ¿Qué culpa teníamos nosotros de haber heredado los poderes de nuestra gente?-

-Interesante pregunta, Shion… A hora yo tengo una para ti, ¿Qué culpa tienen aquellos que cometen actos segados por la ira? ¿Merecen que los perdonemos o se merecen un destino apagado? Es verdad que Gohan mato a ese chico llamado Haku, pero lo hizo cuando su ira y su enojo fueron insoportables al creer que sus amigos habían muerto por su tardanza, no lo voy a justificar, pero…- se detuvo por un momento, mientras, se levantaba de la silla en la cual había estado sentado. -La Shion que yo conocí, sabría qué hacer y no simplemente dejarse guiar por su enojo y coraje, justo y como ese chico hizo cuando se arrepintió completamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho-

Con esas últimas palabras dichas por parte de Kakashi, Shion observo como este se acercaba a la puerta, pues se disponía a retirarse después de esa breve pero interesante conversación. -Tsunade-sama a decidido perdonarte, Jade-san y Gohan te perdonaron y hablaron con la Hokage para que no fuera tan severa contigo…- hablo de nuevo, dejando en completa sorpresa a la mujer, pues a pesar de todo, Jade y Gohan le habían perdonado, cosa que sinceramente no se esperaba. -"El perdón, es también una cualidad importante de un Shinobi", ¿Recuerdas esas palabras que tú misma me dijiste después de una misión en la roca?- y con esa pregunta, Kakashi la dejo sola, postrada en aquella cama, conmocionada y en una especie de shock por las palabras finales del ninja que antaño fue uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

 _-"Siempre tienes que ser tú Hatake… Aun que, por algo Tenzo te estima y admira tanto. Como... Como yo. Kakashi"-_ pensando miro de nuevo la ventana, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado, intentando discernir por cuenta propia que tanto bien o que tanto mal había hecho con sus acciones, tanto odio, tanto rencor en su corazón, pensando en que debía vengar una muerte de alguien ajeno a ella, al menos de forma directa, pero ante las palabras de su ex compañero, la confusión la invadió y era hora de hacer lo correcto, pues seria la única forma de desprenderse de ese rencor que se anidaba en su alma.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Shirohae - NS /watch?v=RwWdqM-58M8.]_

Horas después: Calles de Konoha.

Gohan caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la aldea, observando a las personas que iban y venían por doquier, algunas le saludaban otras incluso le alababan, pues el también había sido una pieza clave cuando los Androides atacaron y eso le hizo merecedor de también ser reconocido como héroe de la aldea.

Sin darse cuenta llego al mismo parque aquel, el cual estaba un poco alejado de la academia ninja, observo con sumo detalle los juegos para niños, recordando como hace un año el mismo había estado ahí, siendo lamido por Akamaru y conociendo a Kiba así como a las chicas, aquellas que a hora mismo estaban muy presentes en él.

 _-"Recuerdo cuando llegue a este lugar…"-_ hablaba dentro de su mente, sentándose en uno de los columpios cercanos, así como meciéndose suavemente en contra de la leve briza del día. _-"A hora este es nuestro hogar, debemos defenderlo como sea tanto papá como yo. He aprendido mucho en este tiempo que llevamos aquí y creo que he mejorado como persona y guerrero… Aun que sigo siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre, pero eso va a cambiar, debo ser mejor y superar a mi papá, debo ser más fuerte que él"-_ continuaba con sus pensamientos el chico, hasta que una voz le distrajo de lo que se decía a sí mismo de forma interna.

-Em, ¿Gohan-kun?-

El chico miro hacia donde aquella voz se había manifestado, mirando cómo era ni más ni menos que Sakura a la cual también le gustaba en vez en cuando alejarse de "todo" y pensar un poco, pero nunca pensó que se encontraría a Gohan en ese lugar.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco apenado, observando los dos orbes color esmeralda de la peli rosa que se acerco con un poco de pena hasta que se sentó en el otro columpio que estaba al lado izquierdo del azabache Son.

-Bu-Bueno, en ocasiones me gusta venir aquí a… A pensar- le respondió con aun pena en su voz, cosa que no comprendía muy bien el chico Son, ya que la chica por lo general no se apenaba mucho cuando lo tenía cerca.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sakura-chan? Te noto distraída- mirándole fijamente, Gohan notaba el nerviosismo de la chica de mirada verde, lo que la apeno aun mas, desviando su vista y rostro de los ojos oscuros del chico hibrido.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes, Gohan-kun- sin mirarle fueron las palabras que una apenada peli rosa había dicho, sintiéndose completamente distraída por estar a solas con el chico que había desplazado a Sasuke de su corazón y aun que ya lo había reconocido, tenía miedo de que el chico en cuestión no le aceptase, tenía miedo de que solo le mirara como una amiga, justo y como siempre había sido.

-¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad de la tarde de esta aldea, me recuerda a mi hogar en las montañas paoz- de repente cambio de tema el chico, en un intento de hacer que la pena se fuera de la chica que le acompañaba, pues esta le miro cuando le escucho decir aquellas palabras.

-¿Extrañas tu antiguo hogar, Gohan-kun?- se atrevió a preguntar, observando como el joven azabache dejo de ver el cielo de la aldea, para verla a ella.

-La verdad, es que si… Pero- detuvo sus palabras, rememorando todo lo que vivió desde que llego a este mundo. -También agradezco el haber venido, he conocido a gente maravillosa y buena, por ejemplo, tú misma Sakura-chan jeje…- con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico hablaba, haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojara aun mas al ver la calidez con la que ese chico hablaba y reía. -Naruko-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Karin-chan, Lee-san, Sasuke-nii, Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san, Neji-san, Tenten-san, Kakashi-sensei, Kushina-kaasan, Mikoto-kaasan, Mei-kaasan, Jade-kaasan, Tsunade-sama, Hiruzen-sama y puedo seguir… La lista es muy larga, todos ellos me han enseñado algo muy importante, y es saber el deber que tengo junto a papá… Protegerlos y cuidarlos y obviamente también a ti te incluyo-

 _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ la chica de largo cabello rosa pensaba, sintiéndose un poco conmovida por las palabras del chico que tenia a un lado de ella. -Gohan-kun… Yo…- con su rostro mirando al suelo, llamo al semi-Saiyajin, el cual le volvió a ver, ladeando un poco su cabeza al notar como la chica estaba, con su mirada siendo tapada por sus largos cabellos rosas y la sombra de estos en contra de su rostro. -Gracias, por todo- termino de hablar, sin atreverse a decirle lo que realmente había querido decir, pero, ese maldito miedo no la dejaba decir lo que de verdad quería expresar, por su parte Gohan se levanto de donde había estado sentado, caminando hasta quedar en frente de la chica, la cual se sobresalto un poco al verlo justo en frente de ella.

-No Sakura-chan, gracias a ti, tú fuiste una de las primeras personas en brindarme su amistad… Gracias por hacerlo, además, también peleaste contra esa mujer llamada Shion para salvarme, eso tiene muchísimo merito, por eso las gracias te las debo dar yo jeje- con pena, se rascaba la nuca, a la par que esbozaba una gran sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría.

 _-"A hora se por qué Sasuke-kun, nunca se llegara a comparar contigo, Gohan-kun… Eres tan noble_ "- pensaba la chica, levantándose también de su columpio y abrazando al chico, que se sobresalto un poco por el acto de la chica oji verde, pero de inmediato se soltó y con esfuerzos mayúsculos intentaba mantener la calma.

-¿Estas llorando?- Gohan noto como lagrimas cristalinas habían salido de los ojos de Sakura, la cual de inmediato se llevo sus manos para limpiarlas, pues sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar un poco por el momento, ¿Intimo?, ¿Amistoso?, ¿Romántico? No sabría decir exactamente que era ese momento que ambos chicos estaban compartiendo, pues lo único que tenia completamente claro la chica era que ese momento que estaba viviendo con Gohan le alegraba y bastante.

-N-No… Lo que pasa es que… Bueno, yo…- retrocedió un poco al sentirse delatada, mas Gohan le detuvo de uno de sus brazos, haciendo que su piel se erizara de golpe por el contacto con la otra piel dura pero a la vez también suave del joven de mirada oscura.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan… No tienes por qué explicarte-

-Me disculpas…- le indico si podía soltarle, a lo que el chico de inmediato lo hizo.

-Perdón jeje…-

Después de eso, Sakura se continúo alejando, extrañando al chico hibrido que no comprendía por qué la chica se había puesto tan nerviosa con él, si por lo general no lo era.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conversar contigo, Gohan-kun- con aquellas palabras, Sakura termino de retirarse, dejando a un joven Saiyajin confundido, solo en medio del parque observando alejarse a la chica de largo cabello rosa, pero el chico sonrió, más o menos podía saber el por qué de aquella actitud por parte de su compañera de equipo, solo que por el momento intentaría no agobiarse tanto, pues también estaban Naruko, Ino, Hinata, Karin y Xenovia, la cual le había hecho proposiciones un tanto raras, pero ya después se hablaría de eso ultimo.

 _-"Mamá, dame fuerzas para no caer aun mas en la confusión y también te pido fuerzas para hacerme fuerte, mucho más fuerte y poder defender a este mundo, pero sobre todo a Goten-niichan"-_ pensaba aun sonriente el chico de cabello y ojos negros, encaminándose de nuevo al columpio en el cual había estado sentado antes de que Sakura llegara, pensando y suspirando se quedo ahí, observando la tierra, pues no era nada fácil ser consciente de que no solo te gustaba una chica, para nada fácil.

Ya alejada del parque y de Gohan, Sakura se recargaba en el muro de una casa, respirando con agitación y terminando de limpiar sus ojos, debía controlarse, a pesar de ser consciente de lo que sentía por Gohan, nunca antes su comportamiento se había mirado tan "cambiado" por tenerlo cerca, aun que, tal vez se debía a que ese miedo de rechazo continuaba en su persona, ese miedo de hablar y recibir un "No" Como respuesta, un "Solo puedo ser tu amigo" No quería eso, era por eso mismo que siempre intentaba mantenerse imparcial ante Gohan y las veces que las demás chicas intentaban "aventajar" con él, aun que había ocasiones en que también lo "peleaba", pero aun no se atrevía a decirle lo que ese amable y protector muchacho había logrado con ella, tal vez no era la más bonita o la más fuerte, pero algo que si tenía eran esas ganas de hacer feliz a ese chico especial, solo necesitaba atreverse y pronunciarse, sin embargo, era sin dudas lo más difícil.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Eres una tonta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijiste, Sakura? tengo que eliminar este miedo, debo atreverme y expresarme o de lo contrario, Gohan-kun siempre me vera como a una amiga"-_ pensaba la chica de mirada verde, tomando una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho, controlando su ritmo cardiaco después de lo vivido. Asintió varias veces consigo misma, los días que Gohan iba a estar "fuera" los usaría para pensar mejor y de este modo cuando regresara, decirle de una vez por todas sobre sus emociones y sentimientos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Con su ánimo recuperado, se separo de la pared en la cual estaba recargada, para proceder a paso lento alejarse, sin dudas su miedo debía desaparecer si quería aspirar a que Gohan conociera sus sentimientos.

* * *

Nueva torre Hokage:

-¿Entonces en unos días iras a ese mundo tuyo?- Con su mentón apoyado en sus manos, Tsunade miraba a Gokú, el cual había ido a informarle a la Hokage que en unos días más regresaría a la tierra para revivir a todos los ninjas que fallecieron por el ataque de los Androides y por la invasión de Orochimaru.

-Así es Tsunade-ch… jeje Digo Tsunade, aun se me complica un poco no decirte "chan" jaja- reía de forma despreocupada, siendo observado por la Hokage rubia que también sonrió al ver y escuchar las ocurrencias del Son, pues sin importar que, este nunca cambiaria en su forma de ser.

-Y esas esferas del dragón, ¿Cuántos deseos pueden cumplirte?- le pregunto un poco intrigada a la par que se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento, de tal modo que su escote quedo un poco más revelador, como así decirlo, mas Gokú no parecía haberse dado cuenta, pues solo se mostraba como un "Macho" con quien podía y debía.

-Bueno, las esferas del dragón te pueden conceder dos deseos si mal no recuerdo- pensando un poco, el Saiyajin de raza pura respondió a la pregunta de la mujer de ojos castaños, la cual le miraba con atención.

-Aparte del deseo de revivir a las personas, me gustaría que pidieras uno más, ¿Lo harías?- Tsunade se levanto de su asiento, recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Gokú que ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado al no entender que sería ese otro deseo que la Hokage le estaba pidiendo.

-Bien, pero, ¿Qué deseo seria?-

En ese instante, la rubia de grandes atributos, se sonrojo, confundiendo al Son, pues no comprendía por qué la líder seria y un poco gruñona se mostraba así. -Me gustaría que desearas que… Bueno… Me gustaría que desearas que yo tuviera tu misma edad- con pena y todo, la Senju por fin hablaba, confundiendo a más no poder al Son ya que no lograba comprender por qué la ninja medico le estaba pidiendo aquella cosa tan extraña.

-¿Mi edad? ¿Para qué?- se atrevió de nuevo a inquirir al no comprender por qué Tsunade le había hecho aquella petición, mas la mujer de cabellos rubios se sintió aun mas avergonzada que antes, ya que no sabía que responder.

-Solo… Solo hazlo Gokú, te lo pido…-

-Bueno, está bien lo haré aun que no se por qué me pides que desee eso- confundido por fin afirmaba, haciendo que de forma interna la Hokage suspirara, a la par que no pudo evitar no esbozar una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible pero latente.

 _-"Espero no haberme visto tan obvia"-_ pensaba recuperando un poco de pena la mujer, pues ya tenía casi un año desde que conoció al Son que estaba recia a reconocer, que el Saiyajin se había convertido en algo más que un "Baka" para ella.

Para suerte de la Sannin rubia, Shizune no estaba por lo que por eso mismo se atrevió a comentarle al Son aquel deseo un tanto raro que no comprendía, pero bueno, ya se había arriesgado por lo que nada perdía con hacerlo.

-Bien, si ya no me necesitas para nada, creo que me voy… Jade-chan me está esperando para entrenar un poco afuera de la aldea junto con Kushina-chan y Mei-chan, así que pues, me voy…- concentrándose, el Son quiso irse pero en eso, Tsunade le volvió a llamar.

-Espera Gokú… Hay algo más-

-¿Hum? ¿Algo más?- dejando de concentrarse Gokú miro intrigado a la Senju, que paso saliva, pues ese tema ya lo había dejado durante mucho tiempo "Olvidado" aun que a decir verdad no había día en el que no pensara en ese sueño que tuvo, un sueño que le había costado varios días sin dormir por estar pensando en que tal vez fue real y no lo que había estado pensando.

-Gokú…- cerró sus ojos, aspirando una gran cantidad de aire antes de proceder hablar. -¿Alguna vez, yo…?- sus labios temblaron un poco al intentar hablar, siendo que el guerrero de naranja con el báculo sagrado en su espalda no comprendía muy bien por qué Tsunade dudaba tanto para hablar, así mismo noto como sus mejillas se encendieron aun más que antes, algo que sin dudas le pareció muy tierno, pues verla en ese estado despertaba en el esa sensación de ternura, ya que ver a una mujer tan dura y estricta como ella en ese estado sin dudas le recordaba a Milk, muchísimo más que ninguna otra mujer en ese mundo y eso ya era mucho decir, considerando que sus esposas también tenían mucho en común con su primer esposa fallecida. -¿Alguna vez, te bese?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar, tomando por completa sorpresa al Saiyajin que abrió sus ojos por la impresión, sin saber que responder, ya que de inmediato se le vino a la mente aquella noche en Suna, cuando precisamente la mujer que tenía en frente lo beso pensando que era otra persona.

-Bueno… jeje… Este…- rascándose la nuca respondía entre balbuceos, pues de verdad no sabía que responder ante la pregunta de la rubia ya que temía que se molestara cuando le dijera que sí, que en efecto ella lo había besado hacia un tiempo atrás. Tsunade por otra parte aun que no lo dijera o expresara, esperaba escuchar un "Si" por parte del guerrero de naranja, a hora la pregunta seria, ¿Qué haría cuando la respuesta de Gokú se hiciera efectiva? Sin dudas, era un dilema tan grande y temeroso para la mujer que huía del amor.

 _-"Si le digo que si va a pensar que la obligue y me va a matar"-_ pensaba preocupado Goku, siendo observado de forma acosadora por Tsunade que esperaba una respuesta de su parte. _-"Kami-sama, protégeme"-_ paso saliva, conociendo como se ponía la rubia cuando se molestaba.

* * *

Bosques cercanos a las costas del país del fuego:

El fuego ardía incansable, cuerpos tendidos por doquier, chozas destrozadas hacia donde la vista mirara, y charcos de sangre desperdigados por donde quiera, entra otros charcos de agua cristalizada y congelada.

-Que relajante…- decía suspirando de forma relajada. -Eso les pasa por no cooperar- la mujer y líder del grupo de espadas comentaba, observando el cuerpo lleno de sangre y cortaduras de un sujeto que estaba a sus pies, claramente muerto.

-¿Por qué atacamos esta aldea sin haber necesidad?- la otra chica del grupo, aquella de cabello negro y corto le pregunta a su líder, que se volvía a guardar en su funda una espada dorada y que transmitía un frio tremendo.

-"Tres…" Esto nos sirve para relajarnos, después de todo, aun le seguimos el paso a nuestro objetivo-

-Aun así, son simples aldeanos, ¿De qué nos sirve matarlos?-

-Bien sabes que así es ella… En fin, ya nos entretuvimos bastante, deberíamos continuar nuestra búsqueda- el tipo corpulento y con aquella enorme espada también se acerco a las otras dos mujeres, que se alejaban del cadáver que había sido el último aldeano en morir y que lentamente se estaba congelando debido al chakra helado de la mujer de largo pelo azul.

-Quiero largarme de este "desierto de arboles" Aun que al menos hay un poco de diversión de en vez en cuando- con aquellas palabras, los tres individuos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando que las llamas consumieran la muerte y desolación que habían provocado por mero capricho de la líder, que como se había dicho, castigaba con la muerte a todo aquel que se le opusiera por no decir que le gustaba torturar y mucho.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Bueno jeje la verdad es que… Este…- [Gokú estaba midiendo muy bien sus palabras para evitar que Tsunade se enojara con el.] -Si me besaste, pero ¡Te juro que yo no obligue!-

-Papá, ¿Me prestas tu báculo sagrado?- [Gohan le pedía a su padre, el cual había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento en donde el hibrido y demás Genin estaban entrenando.] -Claro, toma-

 _ **-¡Báculo sagrado, crece!-**_ [Xenovia había retado a una pelea corta a Gohan, quería medir el poder y resistencia de ese báculo al cual llamaban, "sagrado"] _**-¡Jutsu secreto: Furia de Durandaaaaaaal!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** [La espadachín de Kiri ataco con todo al joven Son que la esperaba varios metros separado de ella.]

-¿Quiere que vaya por Sasuke Uchiha?- [Una extraña chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos se presentaba ante Orochimaru y Kabuto, el cual por alguna razón se puso nervioso de tan solo sentir a dicha chica.] -No querida, eres demasiado para Sasuke… Enviare a los cuatro del sonido, pero si la cosa se complica… Tú tendrás que entrar en escena jejeje-

-¡¿Así que te crees mejor que yo, Naruko?!- [Sasuke discutía con Naruko después de que el Uchiha llegara al mismo lugar que el resto.] -¡Te voy a callar la boca de una vez por todas, Sasuke!-

 _ **-¡Rasengaaaaaaan!- -¡Chidoriiiiiiiii!-**_ [Naruko con el Rasengan y Sasuke con el Chidori se intentaban atacar de forma discriminada, Gohan en ese momento iba a intervenir pero, alguien se le adelanto, siendo que no era otro que el mismo Gokú que volvía aparecer en "escena".] -¡Deténganse ustedes dos!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Quiebre" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que entrometerse?! ¡¿Cree que por ser esposo de mi madre puede meterse en algo que no le interesa?!- [Sasuke completamente molesto le gritoneaba a Gokú que sostenía su muñeca después de haber detenido aquel ataque en contra de Naruko.] **-*¡PUUF!*-** [Todos abrieron sus bocas y ojos al ver como el Saiyajin serio le dio una bofetada en una de sus mejillas con dorso de su mano derecha, desviando por completo el rostro del Uchiha incrédulo.] -Algún día… ¡Algún día!-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	73. Capitulo 72: Quiebre

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios.**_ _ **Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _If friend, for the moment they will enjoy, because in the last saga they will not have so much relevance for their return to earth._ _Thank you for continuing reading and commenting, kind regards._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Sure mate, when you update Fairy Dragon will have the result hehehe. Take care and as always, thank you for commenting and reading this story._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Your comment helps me quite a friend, thanks. Greetings and we are reading._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Si amigo, gracias a ustedes y al cielo ya casi termino esta temporada jeje, se agradece todo el apoyo que me han brindado, en cuanto a la segunda temporada, intentare hacerla lo mejor posible para que sea más resaltable que esta. Saludos cordiales y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Bueno, como ya lo he dicho para Buu la verdad falta mucho jeje, aun que fácilmente puedo hacerlo más fuerte que el canon para justificar algo su trama, pero al fin de cuentas aun falta así que como bien dices tú algo se pensara cuando se llegue a ese momento, si es que se llega jajaja. Esa Tsunade de la edad de Gokú, ese Saiyajin no va a descansar a como veo jajajajaja. Cuídate amigo y gracias por continuar apoyando al leer y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Es bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo amigo, como siempre te agradezco todo el apoyo. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _jajajaja La petición mas "sorpresiva" en el drama de Los Ninjas Son jajaja veamos si se le hace a Tsunade tener la misma edad que Gokú, aun que este ultimo en lo último que piensa es para que la rubia quiere tener su misma edad, en cuanto a Sasuke, personalmente el personaje tampoco me agrada, pero la razón por la cual quiero que siga el canon en su caso no es por mi agrado personal hacia él, es más bien por qué en los fics que he leído siempre lo redimen, se queda en la aldea, se convierte en alguien ajeno a su "personalidad" y prácticamente lo convierten en otra persona de la noche a la mañana, es por eso que yo quiero que se largue, a la ultima el mismo Gohan termina apagando su vida, pero ya se sabrá cuando se llegue a ese momento, gracias amigo por tus comentarios y visitas, ayudan mucho. Hasta otra._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Lo vuelvo a decir y reiterar, el éxito es de quienes me han seguido desde el comienzo y de quienes se han ido sumando a esta historia, son ustedes quienes tienen dicho éxito, pues sin su apoyo esta historia no hubiera llegado tan lejos como a llegado, gracias a ustedes amigo. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Recuerda lo que te dije compañero y cito de forma textual: "_ _por fa, no quiero tener que desarrollar algo como 'amor entre hermanos'_ _" No me siento cómodo sabiendo que x personaje que es hermano adoptivo o biológico de otra persona quiera con él o ella, es por eso que si quieres que introduzca a tus personajes piensa en otra cosa, claro si quieres, por que igual estas en du derecho de rechazar lo que te digo, en todo caso eres libre de crear tu propia historia y ahí nadie te va a limitar en tu imaginación ni te va a decir que está bien o que está mal como yo lo estoy haciendo por mis perjuicios y juicios personales. Saludos y espero entiendas._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _En vez en cuando es bueno centrarse en otras cosas para avanzar la historia, sobre todo en lo que relaciones se refiere, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que estoy siga así. Hasta pronto y gracias por todo amigo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _No te preocupes, con simplemente saber que continuas leyendo me es más que suficiente, pero si tu comentario es más extenso tampoco me voy a quejar jeje, en todo caso gracias y suerte en la "chamba", pues si no trabajamos no hay comida, así de simple. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Monserrat 7u7-**_ _Claro que te recuerdo compañera, gracias por volver a comentar, aun que me alegra mas saber que no has perdido el hilo de la historia, eso me alegra y mucho, en cuanto a la declaración de Sakura, créeme que en los últimos capítulos de este fic me centrare mucho en su relación con cada una de las chicas que le gustan, eso incluye por supuesto a la peli rosa, en cuanto a Gokú, si es un loquillo jeje. Gracias de nuevo y espero estés bien, cuídate._

 _ **-Mr, Pop0-**_ _No estás tan lejos amigo, aun que creo que esa posible relación la dejare para la segunda temporada, ya sabes por falta de tiempo así como "purificación" por parte de Shion. Y si, Tsunade por fin le pregunto a Gokú lo que paso hacia un tiempo atrás jeje, espero te guste la pelea micro de Gohan y Xenovia al fin de cuentas ninguno de los dos va a salir lastimado, es solo una "demostración" del uso del báculo sagrado de Gokú. Te saludo y también me despido con un gran apretón de manos, saludos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte amigo, espero te este yendo bien en donde estés, espero que cuando leas este capítulo la perplejidad que comentas valga la pena jaja. Un saludo de mi parte amigo, espero te guste este capítulo y los que le siguen, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Sasuke considera a Gokú y a Gohan unos entrometidos que nunca entenderán sus motivaciones-_

 _-El báculo sagrado de Gokú es tal vez el arma más dura que existe por no decir que su ligereza es también incomparablemente buena-_

 _-La espada Durandal así como el resto de " las espadas del Jigoku" tienen cuatro niveles de poder, Xenovia solo sabe usar uno de estos cuatro niveles-_

 _-Orochimaru planea usar la ausencia de Jade, Gohan y Gokú para arrastrar a Sasuke a su juego-_

 _-Xenovia no fue la única discípula de Mei en el pasado-_

 _-Tsunade por fin reconoce ante Gokú lo que siente por él-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 72: Quiebre.**

Gokú aun no respondía a la pregunta que le había hecho la Hokage rubia, la cual estaba en exceso nerviosa, pero intentaba esconder dichos nervios lo mejor posible.

-Bueno la verdad es que… jeje- reía de forma nerviosa mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas ante Tsunade que sentía como su corazón se iba a salir de la desesperación por ver a ese tonto guerrero tan despreocupado aun que la realidad sea dicha, también estaba nervioso o mejor dicho, temeroso de que la ruda mujer se molestara con él, si le contaba que en efecto, lo había besado en el pasado.

-Dime de una vez: ¡¿Te he besado sí o no?!- con voz firme volvía a reafirmar su pregunta, siendo que Gokú volvió a soltar otra risa nerviosa como respuesta, desviando su mirada hacia otra parte, cosa que hizo confirmar a la rubia sus sospechas, ese Son escondía algo referente a ella y sus repentinas cuestiones o interrogantes.

-Está bien, Tsunade… Veras, ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te enojes conmigo? ¡Te juro que yo no te obligue o algo por el estilo, de verdad! Es solo que…- se rasco la nuca, pensando muy bien como lo diría, ya que temía despertar el enojo casi destructivo de la rubia que tenía en frente de él. -Te emborrachaste cuanto estuvimos en Suna y cuando te deje en tu habitación… Este… Me confundiste con tu novio fallecido y… Y me diste un beso- por fin decía, cerrando los ojos esperando algún golpe por parte de la líder de la aldea, la cual simplemente le escucho sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del guerrero de naranja, se alejo de su escritorio, caminando a paso lento hasta encontrarse sumamente cerca de él, el cual al no recibir ningún "tortazo" por parte de la rubia volvía a abrir sus ojos, lentamente, aun un poco temeroso de que la mujer estuviera molesta con él.

-Así que no fue ningún sueño…- hablo con voz suave, confundiendo al Son mayor que le observaba con detalle, apreciándose aun el rubor en el rostro de la líder. -De verdad te bese, baka- volvía a hablar, agachando la mirada, sintiéndose tan estúpida por pensar que lo que la estuvo "atormentando" durante casi ocho meses había sido real, realmente había besado a Gokú, ¿Qué estaba pensando para hacerlo? Aun que a hora que escuchaba la versión del Saiyajin al parecer se había emborrachado, por lo que tal vez había sido un "efecto colateral" del sake en su sangre, aun que eso no explicaba por qué se ponía feliz cuando lo miraba sonreír, por qué día y noche no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza ni a él ni a ese beso, maldición, debía admitir de una vez por todas que necesitaba volver a sentir los labios de ese tonto para "sacarlo" de su sistema aun que también temía no querer hacerlo, la Hokage era consciente de la edad que ella y Gokú tenían, también era consciente de que el Saiyajin aun se podía casar con las mujeres que quisiera, claro siempre y cuando estas mismas quisieran también casarse, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ceder a sus sentimientos o simplemente seguir mostrándose indiferente a la atracción que sentía por ese tonto que tenía en frente? El cual la miraba con atención, ladeando su cabeza y arqueando una de sus cejas al no comprender por qué la mujer de mirada castaña se había quedado de repente tan pensativa, mirando su pecho.

-¿Tsunade…?- por fin el guerrero Saiyajin le hablo, sacándola de su distracción momentánea y repentina, sacudió su cabeza varias veces, observando también con sumo detalle lo que Gokú hacia, el cómo le llamo, la forma en la cual le observaba él también, en ese instante también volvió a pensar en lo que le pidió que deseara, claro en caso de que eso de las esferas del dragón fueran reales, ¿Para qué quería tener la misma edad que él? ¿Para regresar a ser joven? O era un engaño pensar que esa era la razón de su petición, debía reconocer que muy dentro de ella le había dicho a Gokú que pidiera ese deseo por qué… Por que quería sentirse más cómoda con él y tal vez, solo tal vez abrirse a la posibilidad de querer de nuevo.

-Gokú…- musito la mujer rubia, observando los ojos negros del mencionado el cual continuaba con su observación, intentando discernir qué era lo que aquella mujer de largos cabellos rubios pensaba, pudo sentir como el busto de la mujer se adhirió a su pecho, cosa que le desconcertó cuando pudo notar como esta misma acercaba su boca a la de él, el cual por alguna razón no reaccionaba. _-"Dan, no quiero volver a sufrir por el amor pero, cuando miro a este tonto, me siento extrañamente feliz, además de que son tan parecidos en sus ideales, maldición necesito…"-_ pensaba Tsunade, a la par que sin pensarlo acercaba aun mas su boca a la de Gokú el cual simplemente estaba quieto en su lugar, sintiéndose confundido por la extraña manera en cómo se estaba desarrollando todo, aunado al hecho de que se había quedado absorto observando también como los labios de la rubia de ojos cafés se acercaban a los suyos propios. _-"Necesito sentir sus labios de nuevo"-_ termino de pensar, a la par que por fin sintió el cálido y tan reconocible sabor de los labios ajenos que tenia unidos a los de ella, pues por fin había besado de nuevo al Saiyajin, que parpadeo varias veces sorprendido y confundido en vehemencia por lo que pasaba, sin reaccionar, pues nunca se le paso por la cabeza de que Tsunade lo volviera a besar y a hora estando sobria, "¿Qué estaba pasando?" Era la pregunta que se instalo en su cabeza y que no encontraba respuesta, a la par que los labios rosados de la líder rebuscaban en los labios del Son mayor, una sensación tan cálida y penetrante que solo sentía cuando lo besaban sus esposas, aun que estaba confundido en exceso no podía negar lo agradable que se sentía el beso y era por esa misma sensación agradable que aun no reaccionaba.

-Mmm…- Gokú hizo aquel sonido al querer separar a la mujer, mas no pudo cuando sintió como se abrazo de su espalda, sintiendo el dulce apretón para intensificar aun más la sesión que se había iniciado tan de repente.

 _-"Sus labios son tan cálidos, tan jugosos… Demonios, ¿Qué me está pasando? Puedo sentir como mi corazón está completamente acelerado y deseoso de mas, maldito Gokú, ¿Qué me hiciste?"-_ Tsunade continuaba con sus pensamientos, mientras, también continuaba besando al guerrero, el cual seguía como antes, un poco perdido por todo lo que estaba pasando de manera tan súbita y sorpresiva, pero en eso.

-Tsunade-sama, me gustaría que…- _**-*¡Trump, trump!*-**_ la caída de varios libros hicieron que tanto Gokú como Tsunade se separaran, moviendo su cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina y notando a Shizune que estaba boquiabierta ante lo que había presenciado, con varios libros y papeles a sus pies así como con sus ojos completamente abiertos de par en par.

-¡Shi-Shizune!-

Con aquellas palabras, Tsunade arrojo lejos a Gokú, tanto que lo hizo chocar en contra de una de las paredes de la oficina causando que se fracturara un poco por la fuerza de choque, ante la mirada aun sorprendida de la chica con quimono que de inmediato reacciono ante lo que había pasado.

-¡Di-Discúlpenme jeje ustedes continúen en lo suyo y hagan de cuenta que yo jamás los vi jeje!- con prisa volvía a salir de la oficina, ante la mirada de la rubia que intento detenerle.

-¡Shizune espera, esto…! ¡Bueno esto…!- pero fue inútil, la morocha volvió a salir dejando todo lo que había traído en el suelo, pues eso era más importante que los papeles.

-Ay mi espalda…- Gokú se quejo un poco por el trato tan rudo de Tsunade la cual ya había reaccionado completamente y se dio varios golpes en la frente, regañándose de forma interna y repitiéndose las palabras: "¡¿En qué demonios pensé para besarlo?! ¡Soy una estúpida!" Hasta que voltio a ver de nuevo al Saiyajin el cual se reacomodaba después de haber chocado en contra de la pared.

-Gokú…- suspiro después de pronunciar su nombre, siendo que el Son observaba lleno de confusión y lleno de incertidumbre lo que la Hokage le diría. -Perdóname por haberte besado- le pidió de una forma tan inesperada que se sobresalto, pues no pensaba que Tsunade le pidiera perdón sobre un acto como el beso que le acababa de dar.

-Tsunade…- musito el guerrero, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, completamente y perdido en la confusión más absoluta por los sucesos que acontecían, uno tras otro, era demasiado para su poco pensar en esos temas la verdad. -Está bien, no pasa nada, creo que es mejor que me vaya- aun nervioso se intento concentrar para realizar la teletransportación, observando a la rubia líder que no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-Está bien, necesitamos pensar, ¿Verdad?- le dijo, sonriendo levemente para después observar como quedaba sola en su oficina, tras el sonido característico de Gokú al desaparecer, volvió a liberar otro suspiro aun mas tendido y cansado que el anterior, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Era una pregunta recurrente en su mente, fue cuando sonrió, pues a pesar de que ese tonto la hiciera enojar también la hacía feliz, la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, debía reconocer que Tsunade Senju había vuelto a caer en el amor. _-"Bueno, creo que, volví a perder como es mi costumbre…"-_ pensaba un poco más animada, cruzada de brazos, para después cerrar sus ojos y recordar el beso que recién se había dado con el Son, tan exquisito, tan cargado de sus temores y sentimientos, tan ansioso de volverse a vivir que ese beso no sería lo único que querría del Son, pues a pesar de todo era una mujer muy pasional, además, de que personalmente necesitaba mucho sentirse amada, su carácter rudo y directo también eran una desventaja a la hora de sentirse bien consigo misma, como persona, como mujer. _-"Antes de que te vayas, Gokú… tendrás que hacerte responsable, tonto sonriente"-_ termino de hablar consigo misma dentro de su mente, imaginando cosas un poco mas subidas de tono con el Saiyajin, pues a hora que paso lo que paso, sin dudas la relación de ella con el Son daría un cambio radical y más si su deseo de tener su misma edad se cumplía.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento Numero 6:

Gohan entrenaba un poco con los demás chicos, en esta ocasión, el equipo de Hinata, Kiba y Shino no había podido entrenar con ellos, debido a una nueva misión con su sensei Kurenai, por lo que simplemente estaban en el entrenamiento, Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Karin y Xenovia.

En eso, Gokú apareció en el campo de entrenamiento, tomando por sorpresa a todos los chicos incluido a Gohan, había estado un poco entretenido hablando con Shikamaru y Chouji mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas, aun que como era de suponer la seriedad de Xenovia rompía un poco el momento, esa chica había sido aceptada en la aldea y pese a que aun estaba limitada en algunas cosas y aun que no era una ninja activa de esta, prácticamente había sido integrada y vivía como si lo fuera, aun que seguía con su banda ninja de la niebla, así mismo debía regresar a la aldea de forma periódica para desempeñar sus labores como la portadora de Durandal, pero esto último aun no lo realzaba, sobre todo por que aun no se le llamaba para que regresara a su aldea natal.

-Papá…- Gohan se acerco a su padre, el cual aun estaba un poco distraído por lo que recién había pasado con Tsunade, pero lejos de eso, miro a su hijo el cual junto a los demás se acercaban al Saiyajin de raza pura que había aparecido de la nada.

-Hola chicos, jeje como veo me equivoque de campo de entrenamiento, había quedado con Kushina-chan, Jade-chan y Mei-chan en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, quería estirar un poco los músculos para no tenerlos entumecidos jeje- se excusaba rascando su nuca, mas los Genin que le observaban no comprendían muy bien por qué siempre se la pasaba riendo aun que ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo así, pero simplemente lo hacía para esconder su distracción por lo de Tsunade.

-Gokú-sensei, puedo sentir el Ki de mamá un poco lejos, en la dirección del campo de entrenamiento numero 3… ¿Por qué no fue directamente hacia allá?- Naruko pregunto, esperando una respuesta del Saiyajin que le miro de forma más tranquila.

-Como les acabo de decir me equivoque, perdónenme pero es que ando un poco distraído-

-¿Distraído?- preguntaron a la vez la mayoría de chicos, a excepción de Shikamaru y Chouji que como era común comía de una bolsa de frituras.

-No me hagan caso jeje…- continuaba con sus risas ante los chicos. -Bueno, creo que a hora si podre llegar sin demora…- se volvió a colocar sus dedos sobre la frente, sintiendo el Ki de Jade pues era el más fuerte que se sentía en dirección a donde quería ir a entrenar con sus esposas, pero antes de que esto pasara Gohan le desconcertó al llamarle.

-Papá antes de que te vayas, ¿Me podrías prestar el báculo sagrado?-

-¿Eh? ¿El báculo sagrado?- contra preguntaba el Son mayor, observando cómo su hijo asentía a lo que había pedido. -Claro Gohan, solo procura no excederte en su uso, ¿De acuerdo?- estiro su mano derecha hacia atrás, tomando el bastón rojo para sacarlo de su fonda en donde siempre lo cargaba, para después entregárselo a su hijo que lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes papá, lo voy a cuidar muy bien jeje-

Los chicos miraron con curiosidad el "palo rojo" que Gokú le había dado a Gohan, obviamente los más allegados a los Son ya sabían que ese bastón no era un arma cualquiera y que tanto Gokú como Gohan eran unos expertos a la hora de combatir con él, tal vez los únicos que no comprendían muy bien para que servía esa arma eran Shikamaru y Chouji, aun que el Nara ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver como se alargaba al pronunciar las palabras "¡Báculo sagrado crece!", después de esto, Gokú volvió a despedirse de los chicos, desapareciendo por fin gracias a su teletransportación y dejándolos solos en su entrenamiento aun que habían parado un poco para descansar luego de estar entrenando por casi ya una hora, pues la tarde ya estaba muy presente en la aldea y el Sol ya poco calor causaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el báculo sagrado, Gohan-kun?- Karin fue la que pregunto aquello al joven Saiyajin que le observo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno Karin-chan, quiero entrenar un poco con él, la verdad jeje-

-En ese caso, me gustaría pelear contra ti con ese, "báculo sagrado"- Xenovia entro en la conversación, desenvainando su Durandal ante la mirada de los demás.

-Claro, Xenovia-chan- sonriente, Gohan respondió, haciendo que Naruko, Karin, Ino y Sakura miraran de mala gana a la peli azul, pues últimamente su cercanía con Gohan se había intensificado aun más

 _-"Esta tonta piensa que puede llegar y quedarse con Gohan-kun, bueno, su primer beso he sido yo y eso nadie me lo va a quitar, pero tampoco voy a aceptar a esta tonta tan fácilmente"-_ la rubia Uzumaki pensaba, observando cómo ambos chicos, es decir, tanto Gohan como Xenovia caminaban con sus respectivas armas hacia el centro del gran claro del campo de entrenamiento.

 _-"Debo esforzarme más si quiero que Gohan-kun me vea… No voy a perder ante Naruko, Ino, Xenovia o la que sea… Y más cuando estuve tan cerca de decirle sobre mis sentimientos"-_ Sakura también pensaba, recordando la pequeña charla que habían tenido apenas unas horas atrás.

 _-"Intenta impresionarlo todo lo que quieras, yo seré la primer novia de Gohan-kun, hagas lo que hagas"-_ cruzada de brazos Ino también observaba a Xenovia prepararse para pelear contra Gohan y el báculo sagrado de su padre.

 _-"Gohan-kun… Debo ser mejor si quiero aspirar a tu corazón, debo serlo"-_ Karin justo como el resto se martillaba la cabeza con ese pensamiento, sin saber que Gohan las quería por igual pero el empeño y la competitividad entre las chicas no parecía ceder y mas por la culpa de Xenovia y sus intentos para estar a solas con el Son menor.

-¿Lista?- Gohan con el báculo sagrado en sus manos, le pregunto a la chica que también empuñaba con firmeza el arma filosa y con cualidades excepcionales en el combate.

-Siempre estoy lista- fue la respuesta que Gohan recibió por parte de la peli azul, la cual como acababa de decir atacaría con todo, pues ese era su estilo de lucha, "pocas palabras y muchas acciones".

 _[OST Recomendado: Desicive Battle - NS: Pelicula 1 /watch?v=NOYH-R02Be4.]_

-¡Vamos allá, Xenovia-chan!- el chico grito, calibrando muy bien su Ki para quedar al mismo nivel que Xenovia, la cual empezó hacer que su hoja brillara ante la mirada de los demás.

-Que fastidio, vamos a ver como Gohan vuelve a derrotar a alguien- como siempre Shikamaru se quejaba al ver el resultado obvio.

-No te quejes Shikamaru, será divertido ver esto jeje- Chouji le comento, haciendo que el Nara liberara un suspiro y una breve respuesta para su amigo gordito.

-Si ya sabemos el resultado, Chouji, pero bueno creo que tienes razón, al menos como entrenamiento vale-

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUCK!*-**

El primer choque de las armas se dio, sorprendiendo a Xenovia, pues su espada lo podía cortar todo, pero al parecer si existía algo que no podía ser cortado y era precisamente el báculo sagrado.

-¡Esa cosa ha soportado un choque directo! ¡¿De que esta hecho?!- preguntaba, observando como Gohan salto por encima de ella, intentando interceptar el filo de la espada azul de la chica de mirada miel.

-Nada mal, Xenovia-chan- le alabo por el movimiento anterior, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara al ver el rostro sonriente del chico, mas sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y se preparo para continuar su ataque en contra de Gohan que no dejaba de sonreír.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAACK TRUUUUUCK SHIIIIIIIIIIIRT!*-**

El fuerte chirrido molesto los oídos de quienes miraban, como Durandal había "barrido" una parte del báculo sagrado, mas este era tan duro que no pudo hacerle un mísero rasguño cosa que sin dudas desconcertaba aun mas a la ninja de Kiri.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Filo salvaje!-**_ con aquellas palabras, Xenovia dio un salto hacia atrás, concentrando Chakra para hacer su movimiento en contra de Gohan el cual desde el suelo, también se preparo sabiendo lo que la chica de cabellos azules haría.

 _ **-¡Báculo sagrado crece!-**_ con aquella exclamación el báculo fue clavado en el suelo para posteriormente y ante la mirada de los demás, agrandarse mientras, Gohan lo sostenía del extremo que se estaba alargando, tomando por sorpresa a Xenovia, que no pudo completar la acción de acumular su Chakra al sentir como una patada de Gohan le asesto, gracias al impulso del báculo sagrado que sujeto con fuerza, al desincrustarlo del suelo y dirigirse directamente hacia ella con su pie derecho por delante.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Le dio!- Ino grito contenta al ver que el combate se había terminado sumamente rápido, pero todos se sorprendieron completamente al ver como una nube de humo blanco se presento, siendo que hasta Gohan no se esperaba lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Qué?!- de inmediato un pedazo de tronco se manifestó en lugar de Xenovia, haciendo que todos comprendieran lo que había pasado.

 _-"Uso un jutsu de sustitución y lo ha combinado con la habilidad de esconder la presencia para que no me diera cuenta, vaya Xenovia-chan es muy lista"-_ Gohan pensaba, sonriendo al ver que el entrenamiento con él y su padre les estaba sirviendo mucho a los chicos.

-¡Aquí estoy…!- la voz de Xenovia se manifestó detrás del Son, asiendo que este mirara hacia abajo, en el suelo en donde Xenovia se encontraba, concentrando muchísimo Chakra en la hoja de su espada. _**-¡Jutsu secreto: Furia de Durandaaaaaaal!-**_ **-*¡FIUUU CRAAAAASH!*-** grito, liberando un enorme tajo de su espada, tan potente que partió la misma tierra a la par que se dirigía de forma furiosa en contra de Gohan, siendo un ataque que liberaba ondas filosas de viento conforme el tajo principal se acercaba a su objetivo, creando un ataque de amplio impacto imposibilitándole al Son moverse rápidamente para evadir el ataque, no por qué no pudiera, sino mas bien para darle un poco de ventaja a su contrincante.

-¡Esquívalo, Gohan-kun!- Naruko le grito, pero solo observo como el chico esbozo una sonrisa a la par que sobre ponía el báculo sagrado por delante de él a la vez que lo impregnaba de su Ki, para hacerlo aun más resistente.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La explosión por fin se manifestó, cuando el ataque concentrado de Xenovia alcanzo su objetivo, ante los demás chicos que se cubrían sus ojos de forma momentánea por el fuerte viento liberado gracias a la detonación.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡El viento está muy fuerte!- Sakura y Karin se quejaban a la par que se cubrían como podían la vista al igual que el resto de chicos y chicas que estaban presentes observando la pelea entre Gohan y Xenovia.

Xenovia jadeaba un poco después del gran uso de Chakra que había realizado, pero gracias a ese ataque "secreto" podía estar segura de que había causado aun que fuese un poco de daño en el joven Saiyajin.

El viento y polvo levantados fueron mermando, mientras, los chicos volvían a ver hacia arriba, buscando con su aguda mirada algún indicio de Gohan, pero nada, cuando quienes podían sentir el Ki, lo percibieron justo en frente de Xenovia la cual estaba sobresaltada en exceso al tener al chico hibrido justo en frente de ella y sin ningún rasguño.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Ese sin dudas fue un buen ataque, Xenovia-chan-

La chica de mirada color miel quedo anonadada al ver como su técnica mas fuerte no le había hecho nada, en lo más mínimo al báculo que Gohan sostenía y que ya tenía su tamaño normal, el chico en cuestión le ofreció la mano, confundiéndola.

-Peleaste muy bien Xenovia-chan, sin dudas has mejorado mucho- sin romper la sonrisa en su rostro Gohan continuaba ofreciéndole la mano a la chica de cabello azul, a la par que el resto de chicos se encaminaban hacia donde el Son y la ninja de Kiri estaban.

-Aun quiero pelear- le dijo esta, volviendo a empuñar su espada, pero la dejo caer al sentirse débil por el desgaste de Chakra, ya que ese jutsu que uso requería muchísimo y por consecuencia llegaba el debilitamiento.

-Siento como tu Ki disminuyo después de usar esa técnica muy poderosa, es mejor que lo dejemos así- Gohan le comento, observando como la chica recogía su espada del suelo para volver a verle.

-Está bien, Gohan-kun… Ya no pelearemos, por el momento, solo prométeme que tendré la revancha y que pelearas con mayor seriedad- resignada a las palabras del Son, Xenovia aceptaba su derrota, pero no antes de decir aquellas palabras de promesa, haciendo que el chico de ojos negros sonriera en acuerdo así como al ver que la chica ya no se forzaría al pelear, ya que antes de este combate y como se había dicho anteriormente ya habían estado entrenando desde hacía una hora, algo que una persona normal podía aguantar pero a costa del cansancio progresivo, cosa que en Gohan debido a sus entrenamientos más severos aguantaba con facilidad pero sus amigos no.

-¿Están bien?- con aquella pregunta por parte de Sakura, Gohan volteo un poco su rostro mirando como el resto de chicos y chicas les observaban con un poco de preocupación debido a la peli azul, la cual se recomponía lentamente de la fatiga que la había atacado después de gastar tanta energía de golpe.

-No se preocupen, Xenovia-chan está bien, solo uso mucho Chakra de golpe- les comentaba el chico Son, a los demás que asintieron ante las palabras del azabache.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Predator - N /watch?v=pDWDv1VZ4nI.]_

Aldea escondida entre el sonido:

Orochimaru observaba su "aldea" por medio de una ventana, la cual estaba apostada en lo alto de una gran torre rocosa, siendo que ya se encontraba mejor desde la última vez que se le había mirado, detrás de él yacía su sirviente siempre fiel y mano derecha Kabuto, además, otra figura también se manifestaba, detrás de ellos, escondiendo su rostro en la penumbra del lugar.

-Entiendo que Orochimaru-sama tiene una misión para mí- hablo aquella persona que estaba aun lado del Sannin de las serpientes, siendo que el ninja con anteojos le observo de reojo, sintiéndose un poco inquieto por la presión del Chakra de esa persona a pesar del sello de camuflaje que también y muy seguro portaba, que con largos cabellos blancos y un par de ojos rojos como la sangre se notaba su figura femenina, así mismo una larga catana que brillaba de una forma casi mística y misteriosa a su lado derecho, siendo empuñada con fuerza y firmeza, lista para segar la vida a todo iluso que intentara algo en contra de su dueña.

-Komachi…- hablo con una sonrisa el siniestro Sannin, girándose completamente para ver a la ninja que de inmediato se postro al ver el rostro pálido y enfermizo de su líder y señor. -¿Sabes Kabuto? Cuando deserte de Konoha, hace ya un tiempo… Mientras vagaba por las naciones ninja buscando ninjas para mi aldea…- dio varios pasos, hasta llegar justo en frente de la chica que más o menos tenia de entre catorce a quince años de edad. -Encontré a esta hermosura de chica- se inclino, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de aquella ninja que se hacía llamar Komachi, la cual estaba completamente inmutable, sintiendo la mano áspera y constante de Orochimaru que no dejaba de sonreír mientras tampoco dejaba de acariciarle. -Ella es sin dudas mi ninja más fuerte, incluso es más fuerte que Kimimaro y eso que ella no tiene un Kekkei-Genkai pero si un talento que sobre sale por encima de los demás, incluso se podría decir que ella es como mi hija…- miro al ninja peliblanco, el cual se reacomodo sus anteojos. -Espero no te enfade mi franqueza, es solo que me alegra tanto tener de nuevo frente a mí a mi mejor ninja-

 _-"Conozco muy bien las capacidades de esta chica… Además de que…"-_ miro la espada que no dejaba de brillar. _-"Esa espada…"-_ fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, al ver como el Sannin perverso se volvía a levantar y dejaba de acariciar una de las mejillas de la muchacha peliblanca, la cual simplemente continuo mostrando sus respetos ante su "padre".

-En fin, han pasado varios meses desde que te fuiste, Komachi… Y créeme que han pasado cosas interesantes jeje- río un poco recordando todo lo que había acontecido mientras su "hija" había estado fuera, pues esta a pesar de su edad había sido enviada por Orochimaru a cumplir cierta misión relacionada con aquel antiguo Clan que logro dominar el Ki al no poder usar el Chakra.

-Estoy al tanto de todo, Orochimaru-sama, se que se intento invadir Konoha pero ese extraño ninja que usa Ki lo derroto, también se, que una mujer sumamente poderosa apareció y casi destruye todo por no decir el repentino incidente de Raíz- manteniendo su cabeza agachada, aquella chica le dio una "explicación" de todo lo que había acontecido durante los últimos meses o mejor dicho en el último año.

-Exactamente ha pasado todo eso, mi querida niña jeje… Pero nuestro objetivo no cambiara, debemos aprovechar que ese maldito de Son Gokú se irá por unos días, de acuerdo a lo que nuestros espías han averiguado y con ayuda de la ya extinta Raíz de ese viejo asqueroso de Danzo sabemos que Son Gokú y su hijo planean regresar al mundo del cual vinieron, sin dudas debemos apresurarnos y hacer que Sasuke nos haga una "visita" jajaja-

-¿Quiere que vaya por ese chico? ¿Esa es mi misión?- pregunto esperando una respuesta, siendo observada aun por Kabuto y por Orochimaru que estaba en frente de ella.

-No querida, tu acabas de regresar de una misión muy importante y no quiero que pienses que soy un mal "padre…"- lo decía de una forma tan poco creíble que daba asco de tan solo escucharlo, mas la chica no parecía verse afectada por las palabras del ninja de piel pálida y verdosa. -Quienes se encargaran de ir por él, serán los cuatro del sonido pero en caso de ser necesario, tu también iras a apoyarlos, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, Orochimaru-sama- respondió sin rechistar, siendo plenamente consciente de su papel dentro de las filas del perverso ninja renegado con ojos de serpiente, el cual paso su asquerosa lengua por sus labios al escuchar aquellas palabras tan diligentes de la chica de mirada rojiza.

-Bien, ya puedes irte- se volvió a girar para ver por la ventana de la torre en la cual estaban, siendo que por fin Komachi se levanto de su lugar girándose también hacia la puerta, pero no antes de ver a Kabuto y asentir cosa que el otro peliblanco también hizo, luego de "estar de acuerdo" procedió a salir dejando solos a los dos ninjas.

-¿Qué planea hacer, Orochimaru-sama?- al verse solo y que Komachi se fue, el ninja con anteojos procedió a realizar aquella pregunta a su líder que no dejaba de ver por la ventana de aquella torre.

-Sasuke aun sueña con vengarse, debo aprovechar eso de una vez por todas y hacer que venga a mi…- hablo rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa descarada y ambiciosa en su pálido rostro. -Cuando lo tenga a él y a su Sharingan, podre continuar con mi objetivo primordial: Hacerme del Ki de Son Gokú, solo así tendré el mundo a mis pies- termino de decir, comenzando a reír como desquiciado ante la mirada atenta de su mano derecha.

 _-"A pesar de que estuvo a punto de morir a un ansia ese poder… No cabe duda que Orochimaru-sama se obsesiono con Son Gokú, esto puede ser más malo que bueno"-_ pensaba Kabuto un poco preocupado, al saber de ante mano lo que había pasado con Danzo y que su ayuda "venenosa" no había servido de mucho pues a pesar de todo, el anciano y Raíz ya eran historia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-¡¿Así que te crees mejor que yo?!- Sasuke discutía con Naruko, la cual le estaba recriminando todo lo que la rubia había hecho cuando el Uchiha no pudo hacer nada, pues este había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento en donde estaban los demás chicos, siendo que Gohan como era de suponerse esperaba poner paz entre su hermanastro y la Uzumaki rubia, pero era en vano, la discusión había escalado tanto que. -Si te crees tanto, pelea contra mí, Naruko… ¡Veamos quien es la perdedora!- le exigió, tomando por sorpresa a todos, hasta a la propia Naruko que le miro por unos instantes, hasta que sonrío sintiéndose realizada, pues por fin podría poner en su lugar a Sasuke, por fin podía demostrar frente a todos que ella de ser la graciosa de la clase paso a ser una de las Genin mas fuertes, claro por debajo de Gohan.

-Está bien… ¡Te voy a callar esa boca de una vez por todas, Sasuke!-

-Chicos, por favor, cálmense- Gohan intento mediar, pero Sasuke le empujo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Tú no te metas Son, ya después me encargare de ti, primero are que esta inútil se trague sus palabras- con voz firme y dura el hijo de Mikoto hablaba, sobresaltando al chico Son que fácilmente podía callarle la boca, pero en vez de eso miro de forma fugas a Naruko la cual le sonrío, como queriéndole decir que todo estaría bien y que por fin demostraría quien era mejor, si ella o el Uchiha.

-Está bien Gohan-kun, voy a demostrarle a este presumido quien es realmente Naruko Uzumaki, ¡La futura Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, de verás!- se apunto con su pulgar derecho a la par que caminaron hasta quedar libre de los demás chicos, así como de Gohan el cual no muy convencido a la final accedió y simplemente se quedaría a ver la pelea tan repentina que se había presentado con la llegada de Sasuke al lugar.

-¿Por qué sonríes como tarada?- activando su Sharingan, el Uchiha se guardaba su banda ninja en una de las bolsas de su Short clásico, cosa que desconcertó a la Uzumaki pues ella para nada se quitaría su protector.

-Sonrió por que por fin podre demostrarte que tan fuerte me he hecho gracias a Gokú-sensei y Ero-sennin, por fin podre superarte Sasuke-baka, pero aparte de eso, ¿Por qué te quitas tu banda ninja? Vuélvetela a poner, como iguales que somos es nuestra obligación ante un enfrentamiento justo entre ninjas de la misma aldea- le apunto con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño pues para nada le gustaba que lo "trataran" como igual con alguien como Naruko, tal vez podría ser el caso con Gohan pero con Naruko, ya era el colmo.

-¡Haya vas de nuevo! ¡Presuntuosa simplemente por qué has tenido más entrenadores que yo! ¡No necesito la banda ninja, me la quite por qué no vales ni si quiera la pena que la porte cuando pelee contigo!- su voz grave dejaba en claro que el Uchiha estaba molesto, molesto de ver como Naruko había avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo y sintiendo como él se había quedado estancado en algún punto de los entrenamientos con Gokú, aun que también recordaba a que gracias a esos entrenamientos ya podía controlar mejor su marca maldita.

-¡Haré que te comas tus palabras!- molesta también se preparo para entrar en confrontación, ante la mirada un tanto preocupada de sus amigos pero sobre todo de Gohan, pues podía sentir como el Ki de Sasuke se tornaba negativo, justo y como aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte.

 _-"El Ki de Sasuke-san se está volviendo negativo, pero Naruko-chan confía en que no intervendré, solo me queda confiar en ella"-_ eran los pensamientos del Son, mirando a los dos rivales que se observaban también de forma fija y listos para entrar en combate.

 _[OST Recomendado: Need to be strong - N /watch?v=AIOXMbpbuH4.]_

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Naruko!-

Ambos chicos gritaron sus nombres, lanzándose en contra del otro, para comenzar a intercambiar varios golpes de forma sucesiva sin poder acertarse de forma directa.

 **-*¡PAAAAM POOOOOM PUUUUUM!*-**

Sasuke retrocedió un poco, tras un pequeño empujón por parte de la Uzumaki, la cual controlando mejor sus cadenas de Chakra desplego varias de su mano derecha.

 **-*¡TRUUUCTRUUUCTRUUUC!*-**

-¡Si piensas que con eso me capturaras, estas sumamente equivocada!-

Dando varios pasos por todo el campo de pelea, Sasuke esquivaba las cadenas de diamantina de Naruko, la cual aprovechándose de esto concentro aun más Chakra que antes, para realizar su jutsu insignia. _**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaaaas!-**_ **-*¡PUUUF PLUUUF PUUUUF!*-** una gran cantidad de clones aparecieron por todos lados, haciendo que el Uchiha al verse abrumado diera un nuevo salto pero a hora hacia arriba, ante la mirada de todos mientras, realizando sellos se dispuso atacar como pudo.

 _ **-"¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!"-**_ pensando, inflo su pecho y mejillas liberando de golpe el característico jutsu de su clan, siendo que en ese momento Gokú, Jade, Mei y Kushina se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando al percibir un incremento en el Ki de Naruko y Sasuke.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Todas las clones circundantes a la original desaparecían en nubes de humo al verse superadas por el fuerte jutsu de estilo fuego del Uchiha que desde arriba, volvió a caer, volviendo a combinar sus puños y patadas con Naruko la cual le seguía el paso completamente quedando a la par. - ***¡FIU PAAAM FIU POOOOOM!*-** los golpes continuaban entre los dos chicos, siendo que en ese momento Gohan frunció un poco su rostro, al notar como Sasuke saco un kunai con una de sus manos, a la par que por fin le dio un golpe en el rostro a la rubia de mirada azul, sobresaltando a sus amigas y amigos.

 **-*¡PUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUGH!-

Retrocedió un poco la chica al sentir el golpe del Uchiha, el cual con kunai en mano se perfilo para continuar su ataque, pero su tajo fue sorprendido cuando se topo de "frente" con otro kunai, siendo que sin que se diera cuenta la rubia Uzumaki también había sacado esa arma de su pequeña cangurera en donde guardaba pergaminos, shurikens y por supuesto cuchillos ninja.

 _-"Así que usa la habilidad que le enseño Gokú para distraer mi Sharingan, ¡No te lo permitiré perdedora!"-_ pensó frustrado, apretando sus dientes y continuando el choque de armas en contra de Naruko que se sintió un poco abrumada por la ferocidad que el Uchiha estaba teniendo tan de repente.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUCK TRAAAAAAACK TRUUUUUUUCK!*-**

El choque de las armas se miro interrumpida cuando Naruko logro darle una fuerte patada al Uchiha en su pecho, haciéndolo tambalear y provocando que se distrajese un poco.

 _-"Es mi oportunidad, ¡A hora!"-_ grito de forma interna, mandando a la pelea varias clones que aun quedaban después del ataque de fuego de Sasuke, el cual con ayuda de la percepción de Ki que Gokú le había enseñado así mismo con su Sharingan pudo predecir de forma efectiva de donde le atacaban.

-¡Esto no te servirá!- **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a una de las clones, haciéndola caer al suelo mientras desaparecía en su característica nube de humo blanco.

 **-*¡PAAAM PUUUM POOOOM PAAAAM PUUUUUM POOOOM!*-**

Los golpes a las clones de Naruko no cedían, notándose la maestría que el Uchiha había adquirido durante todo ese tiempo entrenando con Gokú, pues a pesar de no poder usar Ki de forma independiente, había desarrollado una percepción y una velocidad nada envidiable a la de Naruko, claro tomando en comparación la de Gohan o del mismo Gokú.

-¡Nunca serás mejor que yo, Naruko!- le grito, terminando con los clones de la rubia, la cual por estar concentrada en su pelea, no se había dado cuenta de que el Ki de Sasuke ya era oscuro, cosa que obviamente Gohan y Karin si notaron.

-¡Eso lo veremos, Sasuke!- con aquel grito de guerra volvía arremeter, haciendo que varias de sus cadenas de Chakra se dirigieran hacia el Uchiha que ayudándose de su Sharingan y percepción de Ki, continuo esquivando mientras saltaba y se agachaba por todas partes.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Las cadenas colisionaron contra la tierra y los arboles cercanos, cuando Sasuke desde el aire, saco varias Shurikens, que arrojo con una gran fuerza en contra de las cadenas de diamantina, tomando por sorpresa a Naruko. **-*¡TRUUUUUUCK TRAAAMP!*-** fue lo que se escucho cuando las Shurikens, pudieron tomar las cadenas y las clavaron de golpe en contra de un grueso tronco, imposibilitando a la rubia que no hizo otra cosa que desvanecer su "ataque sellador".

-¡Estoy arto de ti, Narukooooooo!-

-Vamos, Sasuke… ¡No me derrotaras, ya no!-

Después de aquel grito por parte de la rubia, el Uchiha quiso ir más allá, realizando los sellos característicos para la técnica que Kakashi le confió en su momento, siendo que Naruko creó otra clon, para que la ayudara en la creación del Rasengan que había perfeccionado gracias a Jiraiya.

-¡¿Qué quieren hacer?!- Gohan se altero al ver esto, pues esos dos ataques si podían ser peligrosos.

-¡A hora vas a conocerme realmente, Naruko!-

-¡Ven Sasuke, te demostrare que yo soy más fuerte que tú!-

 _ **-¡Chidoriiiiiiiii!-**_

 _ **-¡Rasengaaaaaaan!-**_

Las dos técnicas estuvieron a punto de impactar, cuando un fuerte viento se presento en medio de los dos chicos, tomándolos por sorpresa, Gohan también iba a intervenir pero no fue necesario cuando tanto el brazo de Sasuke como el de Naruko se miraron fuertemente apresados por el Saiyajin mayor, que haciendo uso de su teletransportación llego para calmar a esos dos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Gokú-sensei!- -¡Gokú!- tanto Naruko como Sasuke exclamaron, así mismo los demás chicos también lo hicieron al ver que en efecto, era Gokú el cual para nada se miraba contento con lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Me pueden decir, ¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer?- soltándoles les pregunto, mientras, los demás chicos también se acercaron, a la par que la rubia Uzumaki y el azabache Uchiha desvanecieron sus técnicas respectivas.

-Gokú-sensei solo estábamos…- quiso hablar la hija de Kushina, cuando la voz de esta misma se escucho, haciendo que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que Kushina en compañía de Jade y Mei también llegaban. -¡Mamá!-

-¡Naruko! ¡El Rasengan es una técnica muy peligrosa que no debes usar en contra de otro ninja de tu aldea y menos con tu familia!- la Uzumaki mayor no tardo en regañar a su hija la cual se encogió de hombros ante el regaño de su madre de cabellos rojos que iba llegando en compañía de la científica de anteojos y la ex Kage de Kiri.

Sasuke por su parte desvió la mirada de mala gana, siendo observado por los demás. -Sasuke…- con voz firme Gokú le hablo, siendo que este simplemente voltio a verle con un solo ojo con su Sharingan aun activo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que entrometerse?! ¡¿Piensa que por ser esposo de mi madre le da derecho hacerlo?!- Sasuke encarándolo le gritaba, ante la mirada sorprendida de quienes estaban presentes, sintiéndose el coraje que el joven de cabello negro azulado reflejaba con cada nueva palabra que decía hasta que.

 **-*¡PLOOF!*-**

Absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que Gokú había hecho, observando como Sasuke se dolió de su mejilla derecha por una bofetada que el Saiyajin le había dado. -No por ser esposo de Mikoto-chan me siento con el derecho de entrometerme, me entrometo por qué pudieron haberse lastimado ustedes dos y eso no lo iba a permitir- le dijo firme, como si realmente fuera el padre de Sasuke, haciéndolo fruncir aun mas su ceño a la par que se levantaba del suelo, desactivando su Sharingan y girándose pero no antes de ver a Gohan y a Naruko, reflejándose un coraje tan grande como nunca antes se había manifestado en su ser.

-Algún día… Algún día- decía para sí mismo, alejándose a paso lento, intentando calmar la ira que en esos momentos su cuerpo sentía.

-Gokú-kun, ¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con Sasuke-san?- Jade sintiéndose preocupada por el chico se acerco a su esposo, preguntando aquello haciendo que el Saiyajin, que miraba como el chico azabache se alejaba de todos ellos, se girara para ver a su esposa la cual estaba vestida con el traje reglamentario Jounin de la hoja así como su banda ninja en la frente y sus inseparables anteojos cubriendo sus bellos ojos azules.

-Tal vez lo fui, Jade-chan, pero…- volvió a ver a Sasuke el cual ya estaba lejos de ellos y no dejaba de caminar, para después echarse a correr. -Siento odio en su ser y eso puede traernos problemas- fue sincero en sus palabras, confundiendo a quienes escuchaban, menos a Kushina la cual sabía exactamente a qué se refería el Son mayor con aquella última frase dicha por este.

Ya dejos de aquel lugar, Sasuke le daba golpes de forma interminable al tronco de un árbol, necesitaba sacar la frustración que en esos momentos sentía debido a la interrupción que Gokú había provocado en su pelea contra Naruko. _-"No voy a dejar que nadie me desvié de mi objetivo, no me importa si ustedes son poderosos, no me importa nada, voy a consumar mi venganza le guste a quien le guste… ¡Soy un vengador y si tengo que aceptar la oscuridad lo voy hacer con tal de matarte, Itachi!"-_ pensaba de forma incesante, recordando las últimas palabras que su hermano mayor le había dicho antes de dejarlo inconsciente después de presenciar la masacre de casi todo su clan, a excepción de su madre y el mismo.

-¡No me importa nada…!- grito a la soledad del bosque, llorando de ira por lo que recién había pasado. -Él me dejo vivir por una razón, a madre la dejo vivir por una razón y mientras esté aquí, mi razón, mi propósito nunca será cumplido… Es por eso que… Nada me debe detener, ni si quiera los sentimentalismos baratos, ¡Absolutamente nada!- se decía así mismo, observando cómo lentamente el cielo se quedaba sin rayos de luz, indicando que ese día estaba llegando a su fin, justo y como estaba pasando con su idea de que tal vez podría vivir en paz en la aldea.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿Sabes qué? Mamá te va a sacar a pasear por la aldea, la gente debe ver lo lindo que eres- [Sonriendo completamente, Mikoto cargaba a Goten, decidiendo sacarlo a la aldea para que más personas conocieran al segundo hijo del "legendario héroe de Konoha".]

-Sin dudas tu padrastro te hizo un gran favor al matar a ese viejo…- [De una forma risueña y burlona, Kisame le comentaba a Itachi el rumor que más fuertemente estaba pegando en la nación del fuego.] -Aun que tampoco me olvido que él mismo, su hijo y esa extraña mujer van a ser un verdadero obstáculo para nuestros planes-

-Una vez, un gran sabio dijo: "Entre enemigos podemos quitarnos las mascaras, pues cuando la ultima caiga, se dejara en claro quién es el más fuerte"- [Ante Itachi y Kisame se presentaban las tres espadas que habían sido mandadas para capturar al Uchiha.] -La "Princesa de hielo", Esdeath Yuki- [Kisame con sumo desprecio pronuncio el apodo y nombre de la mujer al reconocer su rostro, justo en el instante en el que la máscara que portaba toco el suelo.]

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: Cobertura del bosque gélido!-**_ [En un rápido ataque, todo el bosque cercano a donde las tres espadas y los de Akatsuki estaban, se comenzó a escarchar, haciendo que todo se marchitara y se llenara de nieve.] _-"¿Puede controlar el clima?"-_

-¡Si piensas que una simple ola es suficiente para derrotar a Guts, estas…! ¡Equivocadooooooooooooo!- [Con aquel gran grito, otro de los espadas, cargaba Chakra en su gran arma, la cual fue capaz de partir en dos una gran ola que Kisame había creado con su elemento agua.] **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _ **-"¡Amaterasu!"-**_ [Concentrado, Itachi uso su Amaterasu en contra de una gruesa pared de hielo para hacer una abertura y poder retirarse, pues muy y a su pesar sabía que no podría vencer debido a que no conocía en su totalidad las habilidades enemigas.] **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Oportunidad" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Sabes Tsunade, sé que no me debes explicaciones y créeme que respetare lo que tu decidas, al fin de cuentas ya estoy resignado a que no me correspondas, aun así me alegro de saber que a pesar de todo sigue siendo mujer y que puedes sentir algo por alguien jajajaja- [Sin aparentar dolor, Jiraiya bromeaba con Tsunade la cual no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con las palabras del Sannin pervertido.] -¡¿Quieres que te golpee, pervertido de pacotilla?!-

 **Buenas compañeros y compañeras, aquí les dejo unas pequeñas líneas de un proyecto que me gustaría llevar a cabo en el futuro, claro cuando termine este fic, el de Gohan en Fairy Tail y la segunda temporada de este fic junto a otros planes de fic que ya tengo publicados en mi sección "especialidad":**

 _ **-El héroe que no quería ser héroe- [Cross MHA y DBZ]**_

[Fragmento]

 _-"¡Ayuda! No… No puedo… ¡No puedo respirar, ayuda!"-_ pensaba Midoriya siendo consumido por aquella masa verdosa y acuosa que era ni más ni menos un villano, pero en eso, mientras, la conciencia se escapaba lentamente del joven de cabello verde, alguien apareció en su auxilio, alguien que el mismo semanas atrás estuvo ayudando dándole comida.

 _-"Estas malditas visiones de nuevo"-_ se toco la cabeza sintiéndose aturdido, mientras, miraba al joven de traje escolar siendo consumido por aquella "plasta" verdosa, alzo de nuevo la mirada, observando lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de jurarse que la vida de nadie ahí le importaba, sentía que debía salvar al joven que le ofreció la mano. -¡AAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** grito arrojando una característica esfera reluciente de color azul claro ante la mirada del villano que cuando menos quiso exploto de forma violenta pero sin dañar al chico de cabellos verdes que por todo lo repentino perdió la consciencia.

Minutos después:

-Por… ¿Por qué me salvo si me dijo que no le interesaba?- temeroso y con voz temblorosa, Izuku le preguntaba aquel hombre fornido y de peinado extravagante así como que fácilmente se le podía notar una especie de cicatriz en forma de equis en una de sus mejillas, un paño rojo amarrado alrededor de su cabeza y que cubría su frente, una armadura con toques en extremo raros y un "cinturón" peludo en su cintura.

-No te confundas, me ayudaste y te regrese el favor, nada más- intentando aparentar indiferencia, el extraño dio varios pasos alejándose del chico, que también los dio, haciendo que de nuevo el hombre musculoso se detuviera para girar su rostro y mirarle.

-¿A hora que quieres?-

-¡N-No nada! Es solo que… Quiera preguntarle una última cosa…- desviando su mirada y rascando su nuca con nerviosismo se atrevía a hablar, haciendo que el otro, claramente un adulto de piel bronceada rodara sus ojos, a pesar de que los niños nunca le agradaron en el fondo sabia que eso no era del todo cierto, por no decir que ese chico que tenia detrás de él, le parecía cuanto menos "interesante" por las cosas que le llego a contar, claro aquellas que por alguna u otra cosa si escucho.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?-

-Nunca me dijo su nombre, señor… ¿Cu-Cual es su nombre?- por fin libero su pregunta, sintiéndose ansioso de escuchar el "secreto" de quien lo acababa de salvar.

Aquel hombre se quedo callado por unos instantes, hasta que se giro y comenzó a caminar sin responder, haciendo que el chico de uniforme se desilusionara y bajara la cabeza, al nunca saber el nombre de quien le rescato. -Bardock…- se escucho de repente, haciendo que de nuevo Midoriya elevara la mirada, observando como el hombre con armadura se alejaba mas y mas de él.

-¿Eh?-

-Mi nombre es… Bardock-

[Fragmento]

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	74. Capitulo 73: Oportunidad

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario amigo, como siempre te agradezco el apoyo que siempre brindas, a hora respondiéndote a tu pregunta, ¿La aparición de Bardock lo pondrás en el fic? No sé qué te refieres, pero para ser breve, Bardock sería el protagonista de un posible y futuro fic con Boku No Hero amigo, ya sabes tomando en cuenta ese ova que salió en donde según no moría y regresaba en el pasado para enfrentarse a un antepasado de Freezer. Aun que me pensare alguna "aparición especial" en la segunda temporada. Te vuelvo a dar las gracias, nos vemos._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _No tienes que disculparte amigo, lo que te dije no es para que te sientas mal, eso solo que quiero que más o menos me digas como es tu Oc y de ese modo yo poder adaptarlo lo mejor posible a la historia para que no choque con mis "juicios" y esas cosas que me limitan mucho. Saludos y el que te debe una disculpa soy yo. Cuídate._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As always thank you very much for reading friend, you are the best._ _We read later, take care._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _No te preocupes, el GoTsuna es inevitable jajaja después de todo se dictamino que así seria desde que ella gano en las votaciones jeje y si no revisa los primeros capítulos para que lo mires y leas amigo jeje. Gracias por apoyar la futura historia de Boku no Hero y Bardock, espero poder desarrollarla cuando termine mis compromisos actuales, saludos amigo y te agradezco tu lectura y comentario. Adiós._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thank you brother, you do not know how much they help me with the simple fact that they read and comment on each new chapter, I hope you like this and those that follow. Until another._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Yes friend, and I'm glad you like my stories, it's really praising. I say goodbye, wishing you the best in your day, see you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _A pleasure to greet you again my friend, I hope that what has kept you busy and this resolved and I do not suppose something serious, thank you for rereading and commenting on one of my stories. You are the best friend, thanks and regards._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Muy cierto todo lo que comentas amigo, ese Goku a pesar de todo es un poco memo ante los sentimientos de una mujer, pero aun y así, cuando regrese de la Tierra su buena "comida" que se va a llevar y al hablar de comida me refiero a una muy especial xD En cuanto a Sasuke, ese man se va a topar con un planeta entero cuando llegue el momento, claro si se sigue todo y se llega a un momento similar como cuando Itachi muere, pues el no lo mata dejemos claro eso jeje. Gracias por aprobar la idea, intentare llevarla a cabo en un futuro cuando pueda, espero la leas amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-LeonelMessi-**_ _Bueno creo que debía de variar, en los dos fics principales o sale Gohan solo o en este caso Gohan y Goku, Bardock es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que se merece el protagonismo en al menos una historia en el futuro. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, cuídate. Adiós._

 _ **-Red122-**_ _Hola compañero, te doy las gracias por comentar, se agradece mucho el interés, a hora respondiendo a tu pregunta, actualmente Sasuke es igual de fuerte que los cuatro del sonido en la primer etapa de la marca maldita, y una vez que entre a la segunda etapa su poder se incrementara mucho más que el de Kimimaro, en cuanto al Oc Komachi, más que nada fungirá como una "barrera" mas para dejar a Naruko sola con el Uchiha para que se partan la mandarina en gajos, no puedo adelantar nada solo que será la mejor pelea con espadas de mi historia, me asegurare de que sea así jeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Por fin Tsunade se está abriendo al amor jajaja esperemos ver que es lo que pasara a continuación con esa pareja. Sasuke el emo eterno, pero va a tener quien le frente los pies en la segunda temporada así que no le va a ir tan fácil al Uchiha. Gracias amigo, espero en un futuro empezar ese proyecto de Boku no Hero y Dragón Ball, saludos y de nuevo gracias._

 _ **-Monserrat 7u7-**_ _Gracias por comentar, se te agradece compañera, no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo habra aun que sea un poquito de tus parejas favoritas, ya que la mayoría de este capítulo se lo va a llevar Itachi jeje, es triste el que termine esta historia, pero como dicen siempre termina algo para iniciar otra cosa jaja y es justo lo que quiero hacer en un futuro, de nuevo te doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia cuando decidiste entrar y leer para entretenerte. Saludos cordiales y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _No lo dudes, cada rato Goku estaría siendo regañado por ella ya que de por si asi se la pasa cada vez que lo mira, claro no contando el beso que acababan de dar jajaja a hora todo puede ser diferente entre esos dos, Saludos y como en cada comentario te agradezco el interés y el que leas y comentes compañero, eres grande. Éxitos._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si es raro ver a un Goku así, pero ese Goku sigue siendo relajado y divertido pero a hora es más consciente de su paternidad, así de simple jeje es verdad da risa pensar que Sasuke de verdad cree que puede contra Goku o Gohan, aun que el Uchiha en si no piensa en que puede contra ellos, pero aun así da risa dicho pensamiento jeje. Cuídate amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _¿De verdad no te esperabas que fuera Esdeath una de las espadas? Le encanta torturar y matar, es usuaria del elemento hielo y sobre todo, cree solo en la fuerza y solo por esta se rige, era obvia jajaja pero qué bueno que te tomo por sorpresa dicha personaje aun que sigo un poco escéptico de creer que realmente te sorprendió jajaja, Gracias por apoyar la idea de BHA y DBZ, se te agradece amigo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-alexzero**_ _\- Esta arto, siente que Goku y Gohan lo han desplazado y que lo limitan a pesar de todo, es por eso que "estallo" de esa forma en contra de Goku, pero como leíste este le paro los piecitos rápido jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar amigo, me ayuda mucho dicho apoyo. Adiós y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Gohan también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no a todos les agrada el Son y no es su culpa, aun así en la segunda temporada va a ser compensado por las varias humillaciones por las cuales lo he sometido, de eso no te quede duda amigo. Saludos cordiales y gracias por el apoyo._

 _ **-Willian-**_ _Es una idea interesante pero inviable, la razón, si Sasuke se sometiera a la experimentación y que le implantaran las células Saiyajin, su cuerpo se sobrecargaría de poder y reventaría como cual sapo en un microondas (perdón si fui muy grafico), esto se debe a que como ya lo he dicho, El Ki puro y el Chakra no pueden coexistir de una forma forzada, para que la sangre Saiyajin y la "ninja" pueda combinarse se debe de dar de forma natural, sin intervención o implantación de material genético. ¿La Androide 21 y Cell tienes células Saiyajin entonces por que Sasuke no puede? te preguntaras, bueno como respuesta te digo que sus cuerpos solo presentaban un tipo de energía única (El Ki), mientras, el cuerpo de Sasuke ya tiene Chakra, para que haya Chakra el Ki (la energía física) y la energía espiritual se combinan, por lo que si una de esas dos energías es más fuerte que la otra, la red de Chakra colapsaría y se destrozaría. Es una explicación un tanto incoherente y todo, pero al presentar la historia desde un principio así no puedo hacer cambios y menos cuando ya se va a terminar la primer temporada, si había pensando en una idea similar, pero los únicos híbridos que quiero que se den en esta historia son aquellas que salgan por gestación y no por experimentación, espero lo comprendas amigo. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras compañero, la verdad es que el propósito principal del anterior capitulo fue el dejar una "cicatriz" en el Uchiha, algo que lo haga actuar de forma irracional y que lo haga decidirse si irse o no, así de simple, bueno pensé en Guts de Berserker por la gran espada que tiene, la mata dragones jeje que bueno que te gusto su inclusión, así mismo que bueno que también te haya gustado la idea de ese nuevo cross que pense jeje, gracias por el apoyo amigo, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La espada Filo dorado de invierno es la espada más poderosa del grupo "Las cuatro espadas maestras de Kiri" y su portadora es sorpresivamente una Yuki-_

 _-Gracias al jutsu "Estilo de hielo: Cobertura del bosque gélido", la mayoría de Genjutsus dejan de ser efectivos debido al Chakra que se mezcla con el viento y con la tierra del lugar-_

 _-"El llamado de las espadas" Es una especie de alerta o aviso de la actividad de algún integrante de las espadas de Kiri-_

 _-Al parecer Kisame siente un fuerte desprecio por las espadas de Kiri por alguna razón-_

 _-"El legendario héroe de Konoha" o "Futuro Hokage-sama" es como se le conoce a Gokú en la aldea, mientras, fuera de esta se le llama "El ninja de otro mundo"-_

 _-Jiraiya siempre ha tenido sentimientos por Tsunade, aun que también le alegra ayudar a su amiga para que sea feliz con quien ella quiera serlo-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 73: Oportunidad.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Homecoming - NS /watch?v=lI9mKKHh2zg.]_

Mikoto arrullaba a Goten con sumo cariño y cuidado, la matriarca de los Uchiha no se quería separar ni un segundo de su pequeño y adorable hijo el cual dormitaba tranquilo y completamente a salvo de todo mal. Había llorado tanto, se desplomo en la inconsciencia, sufrió pesadillas, había anhelado tanto cargarlo, que cuando se lo arrebataron de sus manos, se creía perdida, sin ese pedacito de cielo que yacía entre sus brazos, siendo arrullado y escuchando el tarareo de su amorosa madre la cual le miraba con sus ojos llenos de cariño, amor y anhelo por verlo crecer fuerte y gentil, como su padre.

-Bebé…- musitaba la mujer de cabello oscuro azulado, estaba sola en la casa por que podía disfrutar aun que fuese un poco de la soledad y de su pequeño vástago que cargaba y cuidaba con recelo ante el temor aún presente de que intentaran arrebatarle a su bebé, cosa que ya no pasaría, Danzo estaba muerto, Raíz estaba disuelta y los miembros que aun habían por ahí regados, estaban siendo perseguidos, haciendo excepciones como Erza y Shion, ya que los Son o directamente la Hokage había decidido perdonarles. -Mamá está aquí… Y papá nos cuidara, tus hermanos también, tus demás mamás también lo harán, todos te cuidaremos, mi pequeño- volvía hablar, notando como el bebé que cargaba entre sus brazos, hacia pequeños sonidos de queja al no sentirse tan cómodo por el exceso de cobijitas que lo arropaban.

-Sabes que, creo que Mamá te va a llevar a pasear por la aldea, quiero que todos miren lo lindo que eres- con aquellas palabras, Mikoto se levanto de su asiento, para posteriormente caminar al cuarto adaptado para el pequeño Goten, justo al lado de la habitación de sus padres, pues el cuidado que le ponían era completo, pues el temor al menos en Mikoto aun estaba presente y bien justificado. Una vez que estuvo en aquella pequeña pero curiosa habitación se aprovisiono de pañales, un biberón y demás instrumentos "para bebé" en caso de que se presentara alguna necesidad durante el paseo de madre e hijo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mikoto salió por fin de aquel cuarto, encaminándose hacia la salida, siendo que las nubes del ocaso ya se presentaban sobre la aldea, indicando que la tarde ya estaba completamente establecida y que más temprano que tarde daría paso a la noche en Konoha.

Los débiles rayos del Sol golpearon el rostro de Mikoto, la cual ya estaba fuera de la casa, cerró la puerta con cierta prisa y comenzó a caminar por los callejones para salir del terreno del clan, llegando primeramente a una de las tantas calles transitables de la aldea, encontrándose con varios peatones y ninjas que en cuanto la miraban le saludaban, así mismo no faltaba la mujer o señora que quisiera ver al pequeño Goten, al hijo del "Legendario héroe de Konoha" como se le había empezado a llamar a su esposo, a Gokú. La Uchiha estaba tan feliz, no dejaba de reír o sonreír por las palabras de aquellas personas que denotaban un gran respeto y admiración tanto por ella como por Gokú o Gohan, así mismo por el afecto mostrado cuando miraban a bebé que cargaba, sus mejillas brillaban y sus ojos reflejaban esa alegría y esa paz que siempre quiso tener, pues el miedo constante de Danzo por fin se había acabado para siempre.

 _-"Sin importar que… Voy a protegerte mi bebé, y papá nos cuidara a los dos, confió en que lo hará"-_ con ese pensamiento un tanto melancólico y triste así como esperanzado, la mujer de largos cabellos azul oscuros y ojos ónix continuo su caminata, sin soltar ni un centímetro a su pequeño y tercer hijo el cual aun estaba durmiente, sintiéndose completamente protegido tanto por el amor de su madre, así como por la fuerza innata de su padre.

* * *

Senderos del país del fuego:

La suave brisa de la tarde, mecía los cabellos de aquel hijo mayor de la mujer que hace poco estaba tan dichosa en la aldea de la hoja, un hogar que el también añoraba y quería con toda su persona, pero por asares del destino y por que él lo quiso así estaba lejos, protegiéndola desde las sombras, como "un verdadero ninja".

-Itachi…- hablo su compañero, aquel que se acercaba a él a paso lento y estaba detrás de él, el cual con sus ojos rojos y con aspas miraba el tenue Sol que aun estaba presente en el cielo y las montañas que se alzaban en el horizonte.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Kisame…- el chico de cabello negro también pronuncio el nombre de aquel que portaba la espada vendada, siendo que el mencionado por fin llego a su lado. -¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto, sin verle siquiera, pues estaba más concentrado en sentir el viento en su ser que distraerse en observar a su compañero con facciones similares a la de los depredadores marinos llamados tiburones.

-Claro que termine, este trabajo para nada era complicado…- hablo con tranquilidad, aspirando con fuerza el aire fresco que estaba presente, así mismo también sintiendo el viento en contra de las marcas que habían debajo de sus ojos y que se asemejaban a las agallas por las cuales los peces respiraban. -Oye, por cierto…- le llamo, haciendo que el Uchiha renegado a hora si le mirara por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, esperando las nuevas palabras de su acompañante. -¿Ya supiste lo que se dice por ahí…? Supongo que ya, considerando los "Espías" Que tienes en Konoha- con una sonrisa y mostrando sus dientes de sierra, Kisame tomaba su gran espada de tiburón, cortando el viento que aun estaba presente.

Itachi cerró los ojos tras aquella pregunta de su compañero, suspirando con quietud, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire fresco y puro. -Danzo esta muerto- hablo por fin, con un tono tan seco que dejaba en claro que no le importaba en lo más mínimo saber aquella noticia, haciendo reír a su compañero "escamoso" al ver y escuchar de primera mano el desprecio que Itachi desplegaba con aquella simple forma de hablar de la muerte de alguien y que a simple vista no pretendía expresar alguna emoción en particular.

-Al parecer tu padrastro te ha hecho el favor de matar a ese viejo jeje… Aun que tampoco se me olvida que sin dudas él y su hijo además de esa extraña mujer pueden ser un verdadero fastidio para nosotros, aun que no me preocupo tanto, "el líder" ya ha pensado en algo para que su intervención no nos afecte mucho-

-…- Itachi no respondió, simplemente miro a Kisame por unos breves instantes, analizándolo con la mirada, mas de forma interna el agradecía a Gokú que cuidara de su amada madre, de Sasuke y de su nuevo hermano, que a pesar de tener unas ganas inmensas de ir a verlo, no podía no por qué no pudiera, si no mejor dicho se detenía por Sasuke y el problema que se armaría si lo volviera a ver después de aquel encontronazo en la casa Uchiha cuando recién había sucedido la invasión del sonido en Konoha. -Ya es tarde, deberíamos continuar- sereno y un poco apartado de Kisame, Itachi reanudo la marcha de sus pasos, la cual se había mirado interrumpida cuando su compañero debía de hacer un pequeño encargo en una aldea cercana, estaban cerca de las costas del país del fuego y habían tenido que moverse hasta allá para realizar su misión. Kisame un poco fastidiado por la poca atención de Itachi también suspiro, para después también empezar a moverse y seguir al Uchiha, pero este se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que de nuevo Kisame también lo hiciera.

-¿A hora qué?- pregunto el tipo de piel azulada, esperando una respuesta del joven con ojos Sharingan el cual miro la gran vegetación que les cubría a cada lado del camino, percibiendo algo raro en el ambiente.

-Kisame… ¿Lo sientes?- pregunto sin ver al mencionado, el cual volvió a tomar su espada piel de tiburón de su espalda, y esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver que Itachi como siempre continuaba en extremo "agudo" ante hechos que no se notaban a simple vista.

-Así que Kiri por fin los ha desplegado… Me pregunto, ¿El actual Mizukage tiene tanto poder como para controlarlos?- pareciera que el ninja renegado de la niebla estaba hablando solo, siendo que Itachi empuño sus puños, pues lo que percibía gracias a su Sharingan no era cualquier cosa.

-Kisame Hoshigaki… "Quien mato al anterior dueño de la espada piel de tiburón"- la voz de una mujer se escucho de repente, siendo que de inmediato varios arbustos se movieron alrededor de los dos ninjas, que ante todo, se estaban preparando para un posible ataque. -También miro con especial orgullo, que te acompaña ni más ni menos que el que masacro al clan Uchiha, siendo que solo le perdono la vida a su madre y su pequeño hermano, Itachi Uchiha… "Traidor de Konoha, el monstruo del Sharingan"- se volvió a escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, la cual iba sacando lentamente de su fonda aquella espada completamente diferente a las antes vistas y que solo se había mirado por un breve instante antes, brillante, dorada, desprendiendo halos de luz con tan solo estar fuera de su fonda.

-¿Qué quieren las espadas de mi? Hace mucho que deserte de Kiri, o acaso, ¿Quieren a Samehada?- sin dejar de empuñar su espada, el ninja desertor esperaba algún ataque por parte de aquellos a los cuales nombro "Espadas" Justo y como Xenovia había dicho cuando se presento ante los Son.

-Estamos buscando a una presa mayor, no a un patético desertor, al cual podríamos aplastar con un simple movimiento de nuestras espadas superiores- la voz gruesa e imponente de un aparente hombre se hizo presente, haciendo notar a Itachi y Kisame que en efecto y justo como había sentido, no solo una presencia poderosa estaba cerca de ellos, pero no solo poder había en esas presencias, sino también una energía tan concentrada que fácilmente podía escaparse de la imaginación de los ninjas normales, claro de aquellos que no hayan llegado a ver el poder de Gokú, Gohan o Jade.

-¿De verdad piensas, Kisame Hoshigaki que tienes una oportunidad en contra de mi, "Espada colmillo"?- la voz de otra persona se hizo presente, anunciando la presencia de tres, dos mujeres y un hombre.

De repente frente a Itachi y Kisame se presentaron tres figuras, la de en medio de inmediato se identifico como la primera que había hablado, notándose su largo cabello azul claro cayendo mas allá de su espalda, portando aquella espada dorada desenfundada, así mismo a su lado derecho estaba aquel hombre con voz fuerte y penetrante, grande, corpulento, así mismo portaba sobre su hombro derecho su masiva espada de gran hoja, en la cual se podía ver mejor gracias a la luz como habían nombres escritos en dicha hoja, tal vez de las victimas que se había cobrado con su filo, y por ultimo y no menos importante, la otra una chica, de cabello negro y corto, con una catana clásica pero en extremo filosa, la cual también desprendía brillos por la concentración de Chakra.

 _[OST Recomendado: "Swords theme" Chain Explosion - NS: TL /watch?v=wApPvkMFHsU.]_

Esos tres individuos salidos de la nada, y como se esperaba de ellos portaban la máscara reglamentaria de los ambu de Kiri, siendo que también aquel pequeño número romano en estas, sirviendo como el indicador de nivel y poder dentro del grupo.

 _-"Tres de las cuatro espadas de la niebla… Un grupo que es un poco más fuerte que los siete espadachines, claro con excepciones como Kisame, si tengo que pelear contra ellos, tendré que usar el Mangekyu, es la única forma de poder vencerlos y aun así dudo si podemos… Solo he escuchado hablar de ellos y no conozco sus habilidades"-_ Itachi por primera vez se miraba un poco inmutado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mujer de cabello azul claro hablo, retirándose su máscara reglamentaria.

-Una vez, un gran hombre sabio dijo, "Entre enemigos podemos quitarnos las mascaras, pues cuando la ultima caiga, se dejara en claro quién es el más fuerte"- los ojos azules de aquella fémina quedaron completamente en claro, a leguas notándose la edad superior de esta, tal vez unos 29 o 30 años de edad, con un cuerpo envidiable, pero reflejando en sus ojos una sed de sangre que "helaba" a todo aquel que la mirara fijamente.

-Esdeath Yuki…- Kisame frunció un poco el ceño al pronunciar aquel nombre, haciendo que la chica de cabello azul sonriese de una forma tan confiada que para nada reflejaba sus intenciones u objetivos frente a los dos ninjas renegados pertenecientes a Akatsuki.

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno amigos, espero no les moleste el que haya incluido a varios personajes de otros animes en vez de optar por hacer OC's "puros" jeje, claro a dichos personajes tomados de otras franquicias los he adaptado al mundo ninja, algunos conservaran varios rasgos originales de ellos, mientras, otros van a ser un poco diferentes a sus contra partes canonícas, etc. Fin de nota.]_

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto la mujer, confundiendo a Itachi y a Kisame, que estaban completamente alertas ante cualquier movimiento enemigo.

-¿Así que no buscan recuperar a Samehada? Díganme, ¿Qué quieren entonces?-

-Yo respondería primero a la pregunta que te han hecho, si no quieres morir como la vil rata rastrera que eres- el hombre hablo, notándose a hora si y de forma clara como entre sus ropas se asomaba aquella mano que estaba hecha enteramente de metal seguida del resto del brazo, siendo que con este empuñaba la enorme espada que traía a cuestas de su hombro.

-Respondan renegados, o los mataremos sin miramientos… ¿Dónde está?- amenazo la mujer llamada Esdeath, mirando con claro desafío a Itachi y a Kisame, a la par que hacia fluir su Chakra hacia la espada dorada que portaba.

-Kisame…- hablo Itachi, desabotonándose varios botones de su túnica con nubes rojas.

-Al parecer Samehada va a comer un poco de Chakra de las legendarias espadas de Kiri… Sin dudas será todo un privilegio pelear contra la "Princesa de hielo", el "Mata dragones" y la "Viuda negra", solo que, ¿Dónde está la novata del grupo?, ¿Y su líder?- riendo, Kisame se retiro por completo su túnica, haciendo que la mujer con la espada dorada se volviera a poner su máscara de nuevo que recogió del suelo, pues la había dejado caer al presentarse.

-¿Así que no van hablar hasta que estén al borde de la muerte? Tsk… Me parece bien, veamos si son capaces de soportar un simple tajo de mi, "Filo dorado de invierno"- se preparo, haciendo que la otra chica y el hombre que le acompañaba también se pusieran rígidos, pues al parecer la confrontación sería inevitable.

 _ **-¡Jutsu secreto: Cubertura del bosque gélido!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, mientras, el entorno cambiaba, la temperatura descendió a un nivel muy bajo, a la par que los arboles se marchitaban y se llenaban de una espesa capa de hielo, siendo que Itachi y Kisame, se preparaban para lo que las espadas de Kiri hicieran.

 _-"¿A caso puede controlar el clima?"-_ el Uchiha pensaba, esperando el momento justo para meter en un genjutsu a sus atacantes, a la par que el hombre corpulento salto en contra de Kisame, el cual sonriendo y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo espero el ataque de su adversario.

-"Mata dragones" contra "Piel de tiburón" ¡Veamos cual es mejor!- con aquellas palabras, comenzaron a intercambiar varios tajos, chocando las duras espadas hechas de diferentes materiales.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUCK TRAAAAAAAACK TRUUUUUUUUUUCK TRAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Las armas chocaban, mientras, Kisame y aquel tipo con mascara en su rostro no dejaba de presionar al "ninja tiburón", a la par que Itachi noto como la otra chica un poco más delgada que la de pelo azul, se cortaba uno de sus dedos con su propia arma, que lentamente se fue impregnando de la sangre caliente que chorreaba desde su dedo cortado.

-¡Dinos Uchiha! ¿En dónde está la "Vena del dragón"?- Con su catana impregnada se lanzo al ataque, en contra de Itachi que sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo esquivaba los tajos, pues para nada le gustaba esa sangre que fluía por la hoja filosa que amenazaba con cortarlo fácilmente.

-No sé de lo que me hablas- entre esquives hablaba, para después notar como aquella mujer de largos cabellos azules no se movía de donde estaba, haciéndole ver al Uchiha que pensaba que no necesitaba intervenir.

-Todo ambu o ex ambu de Konoha sabe que es la vena del dragón, ¡A las espadas nunca se les miente!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** un tajo certero estuvo a centímetros de cortar uno de los brazos del hábil Uchiha, cuando este desapareció en cientos de cuervos, haciéndole ver a su contrincante que había caído en un genjutsu. -¿Así que tan pronto estas usando genjutsu? No cabe duda, eres un cobarde-

No parecía tan preocupada, cuando volvió a ver a Itachi justo en frente de ella, el cual no comprendía muy bien cómo era posible que esa chica soportara su genjutsu, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. -El aire… El aire tiene Chakra- sin comprender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando miro hacia donde había estado Esdeath la cual sonreía sin su máscara, haciéndolo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Mientras mi jutsu secreto este activo, somos inmunes a tus genjutsus, Itachi Uchiha, ¿Piensas que las espadas no te hemos estudiado? Incluso sabemos y estamos al tanto que eres usuario del Mangekyu Sharingan… Eres un genio, pero no eres el único que existe- sonriendo confiada le comentaba al joven de ojos rojos como la misma sangre a la par que también volvía a ver a la espadachín con sangre en su catana.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se escucho de repente entre los árboles, siendo que Kisame y aquel otro "Espada" continuaban su lucha.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Onda de choqueeeeeeeeeee!-**_

Kisame regurgito una enorme cantidad de agua creando una gran ola en contra de su oponente, que sonrió debajo de su máscara, pues era justamente lo que estaba esperando.

-Si crees que una simple ola es suficiente para derrotar a Guts, estas… ¡Equivocadooooooo!- empuño su gran espada con sus dos manos, confundiendo a Kisame que surcaba la gran ola de agua que había creado para arrasar a su enemigo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*- -*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La espada completamente cargada de energía libero un tajo de viento filoso, cortando sorprendentemente la gran ola que el Hoshigaki había creado, saltando hacia las copas de los arboles cercanos, así mismo con aquel tipo que se había hecho llamar "Guts" así mismo

-Nada mal para alguien que perteneció al segundo grupo más poderoso de Kiri- alababa a su contrincante, después del vano intento por superarlo con aquel ataque que inundo gran parte del bosque, pero el agua lentamente se estaba congelando por el jutsu tan grande que Esdeath había hecho.

Regresando con Itachi, este había estado intercambiando varios choques con la catana de aquella otra chica de cabello corto, siendo que la aparente líder aun estaba en donde mismo, sin moverse, esperando.

Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Gohan y Gokú ya habían regresado después de entrenar junto a sus amigos y esposas respectivamente, siendo que estos estaban fuera de su casa, mirando hacia el horizonte, pues extrañamente algo pasaba. Jade también estaba presente así como Xenovia, la cual también se comportaba un poco raro, mas la Androide de cabellera castaña estaba en la entrada de la casa, pues extrañamente y a pesar de detectar una distorsión de energía no podía identificar con seguridad y precisión en donde era dicha distorsión.

-Gohan…-

-Si papá… También siento la variación de energía, solo que no sé donde es específicamente-

-Vamos a ver…- Gokú intento teletransportarse, pero sorpresivamente no pudo, pues al parecer algo impedía que precisara él también la ubicación de esa variación de energía. -Qué raro, yo tampoco puedo precisar en donde es esa variación de energía- se extraño el Son mayor completamente, pues nunca antes le había pasado esto.

-¿Y si vamos volando para ver qué pasa?- sugirió Gohan a su padre, haciendo que este sonriera en acuerdo.

-Buena idea Gohan, vamos…-

Pero antes de que pudieran volar, Xenovia se acerco a ellos, haciendo que ambos le miraran.

-Esperen… No pueden ir- les dijo con voz seria, confundiendo al par de Saiyajin.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- sin entender muy bien, Gokú preguntaba a lo que Xenovia procedió a responder con tranquilidad.

-Mi espada…- la desenvaino, haciendo que tanto Gokú como Gohan notaran como esta parpadeaba intermitentemente entre su brillo "normal" y uno completamente intenso.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu espada, Xenovia-chan? ¿Por qué brilla?- Gohan fue quien pregunto, siendo que la chica de ojos color miel volvía a prepararse para responder al joven azabache.

-Cuando una espada hermana esta "activa" Durandal brilla, indicándome que tal vez otros miembros de mi grupo están luchando, no podemos intervenir, deben estar en una misión para la aldea-

Fue cuando Gokú y Gohan comprendieron que era lo que se suponía estaba pasando.

-¿Entonces no debemos preocuparnos por la variación de energía que sentimos?- Gokú no muy convencido le pregunto a la chica de cabello azul, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-Esa variación de energía que siente se debe al poder que las espadas desprenden… Vera, aparte de Durandal existen otras cuatro espadas "legendarias", cada una es más fuerte que la anterior, comenzamos por esta, mi Durandal, después siguen, "Colmillo salvaje", "Mata dragones", "Filo dorado de invierno" y la espada más poderosa de todas, "Aerondight", se dice que es una espada que solo un usuario de Ki puede usar a su máximo poder, también la pueden usar quienes usamos Chakra, solo que jamás se descubrirá su verdadero poder hasta que un "Legitimo" Usuario de Ki puro la empuñe y concentre energía en la hoja del arma o eso es lo que cuentan las historias de mi aldea-

-Bueno… La verdad es que no se siente ningún Ki aparte de esa energía, por lo que se puede decir que tal vez tengas razón, Xenovia-chan- Gokú se rasco la cabeza al decir aquellas palabras, para después suspirar ante la mirada de la chica de cabellos azules y su hijo. -Bien, supongo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos si es lo que tú dices jeje- rio un poco, para después caminar hacia la entrada de la casa en donde Jade aun estaba para después entrar, siendo que en eso los dos chicos también procedieron a seguir al Son mayor, solo que Gohan aun tenía una extraña incertidumbre en sus adentros, como si algo le dijera que algo estaba mal, mas sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar esa sensación a la par que también entraba al gran hogar.

 _[Nota del autor: Pueden buscar la espada que menciono en inter, para quienes estén familiarizados con la saga de juegos o libros The Witcher sabría que espada es esa "mentada" Aerondight, no parecerá la gran cosa a simple vista pero créanme, es un como dicen mis amigos españoles, es un pedazo de arma jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Senderos cercanos a las costas del país fuego: Mismos instantes.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Bomba imperial de dragón!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Haciendo uso de su maestría, Itachi lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego en contra de su contrincante, que sobrepuso su catana por delante de ella, cosa que el Uchiha no noto por culpa de las llamas que el mismo había creado.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran explosión se presento en el lugar, haciendo retroceder al Uchiha que aun que quisiera no podía usar tanto sus poderes oculares, debido a su condición de salud.

-Tan predecible…- La voz de su contrincante se escucho entre las llamas de su ataque, cosa que le desconcertó por completo. -¿A caso los Uchiha no tienen algo mejor que ofrecer?- preguntaba, en una clara burla al ataque de su enemigo a la par que las llamas terminaban de apagarse debido al ambiente gélido que aun estaba presente.

Esdeath miraba esto con regocijo, notando como lentamente sus compañeros estaban "arrastrando" a Itachi y a Kisame para que pelearan en serio, pues mientras, el Uchiha y el otro no pelearan de verdad ellos tampoco, reservándose para lo mejor. _-"Pronto podremos llevar a cabo nuestros más grandes sueños, cuando la 'Vena del dragón' Sea nuestra nada detendrá a nuestro líder, pues el más fuerte siempre domina a los más débiles, justo y como siempre ha sido, nadie te podrá detener, Líder-sama-_ con ese pensamiento en mente, observaba como su ninja arrastraba mas y mas a Itachi a desplegar todas sus habilidades, solo que el Uchiha sabía que si lo hacia se debilitaría aun mas.

 _ **-¡Susanoo!-**_ Itachi estallo, cuando menos quiso el gran espíritu esquelético y con brillo espectral apareció detrás de él, tomando por sorpresa a su adversaria, así mismo Esdeath no parecía estar tan sorprendida por ver por fin uno de los tantos poderes del prodigio Uchiha.

-El legendario Susanoo de los Uchiha…- musito la peli azul, observando como el gran espectro con cuatro brazos se perfilaba para atacar a su contrincante actual.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** con uno de los brazos espectrales del espíritu guerrero, Itachi le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo congelado, desquebrajándolo en el acto y haciendo que aquella ninja enmascarada diera varios saltos hacia atrás evadiendo la destrucción creada. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

A la par que cerca del lugar la lucha entre Kisame y aquel tipo llamado Guts continuaba sin parar, pues estaban muy parejos con respecto a sus poderes y habilidades.

-Nada se puede escapar de mi "Colmillo…"- cargo Chakra, haciendo que la espada aun impregnada de sangre tomara un brillo rojizo, confundiendo a Itachi, el cual ya había ideado un plan para no continuar con esta lucha que simplemente lo estaba malgastando, pues a pesar de poder usar el Tsukuyomi para someter los ataques enemigos no quería usarlo, debido al gran desgaste de energía que le suponía hacerlo, adicionando el hecho que el Susanoo también gastaba bastante Chakra.

 _-"Debo aprovechar a hora que esta distraída preparando su ataque… No puedo malgastar Chakra en una pelea que se que no ganare… Además, aun no conozco las habilidades de esa mujer, por lo que debo irme con cuidado. Kisame continua peleando, creo que lo mejor será desaparecer cuanto antes, no sé cómo es que se enteraron de la vena del dragón, pero por ningún motivo deben hacerse con ella"-_ el Uchiha pensaba, concentrando todo el Chakra que podía para aplicar un nuevo genjutsu de distracción y así poder irse.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Llamas flor del Phoenix!-**_ **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Desde dentro del Susanoo, Itachi ataco, siendo que su enemiga empezó a correr, con su catana completamente cargada de Chakra, sorprendentemente cortando todas las pequeñas ráfagas de fuego que Itachi le lanzaba, mas no se amedrentaba cuando la tuvo relativamente cerca. **-*¡FUUUIIIN!*-** se escucho, cuando Itachi pudo hacer su jugada, sin que su oponente se diera cuenta hasta que.

-¡Se acabo!- **-*¡FIIIIIIIU!*-** con un tajo completo partió a la mitad la imagen de Itachi y del Susanoo completa, haciéndola sonreír por debajo de su máscara, mas Esdeath frunció el ceño, pues ella si se había dado cuenta de inmediato de lo que había pasado.

-Ya te dije que mientras mi jutsu secreto este activo, tus genjutsus no tienen efecto, Uchiha- hablo, concentrando Chakra para romper la nueva ilusión de Itachi, mientras, la otra chica que estaba en frente de la imagen que había cortado, pudo notar como esta en efecto era una ilusión que lentamente se fue distorsionando. Mas la sorpresa llego a las dos mujeres cuando tanto Itachi como su Susanoo habían desaparecido de la nada, haciendo que la mujer de cabello azul a hora si se molestara con el azabache con Sharingan.

-¡Nadie escapa de las espadas de Kiri…! ¡Y menos de mi!- grito, realizando varios sellos consecutivos a la par que su compañera de equipo le miraba, pues claramente sabia cual era el jutsu que se realizaría. _**-¡Estilo de hielo: Cúpula imperial de hieloooooooooo!-**_ con rapidez planto sus dos palmas extendidas sobre el suelo congelado, haciendo que toda la zona en donde estaban, empezara a temblar. **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** a la vez que se podía ver como grandes y gruesos muros de hielo aparecían de la nada, rodeando toda la área de pelea.

Itachi corría sin demora hacia donde Kisame aun peleaba, siendo que no había sido capaz de hacer caer en sus trampas a su oponente, el cual no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo.

-¡Kisame!- la voz de Itachi se hizo presente, haciendo que el ninja con Samehada notara como de entre los arboles varios kunais con papeles destellantes aparecían dirigidos hacia donde estaba el mastodonte con el cual el ninja renegado de Kiri peleaba. -¡Cúbrete!- volvió a escucharse una indicación de Itachi, haciendo que Kisame con el agua que aun estaba presente, pues se comenzaba a congelar por las bajas temperaturas, creo un muro de agua a la par que el otro tipo haciendo uso de su espada bloqueo todos los kunais que le habían lanzado.

-¡Esto no me detendrá ni a mí ni a mi mata dragones…!- hablaba completamente seguro de sí, cuando los papeles que los kunais traían empezaron a brillar de una forma completamente intensa, confundiéndolo pues pensaba que eran papeles bomba. -¡Papeles destellantes! ¡Mi vista!- se cubrió los ojos ante el intenso brillo, siendo que en eso Itachi llego junto a Kisame que no comprendía muy bien que era lo que su compañero con Sharingan quería hacer.

-No sé qué es lo que planeas, pero…- dejo a Samehada a un lado de él, sin dudas aprovecharía la distracción del enemigo.

-¡No Kisame, nos retiramos!-

-¡Pero…!- le miro con clara alteración en su voz, pues sin dudas el ex espadachín de la niebla quería cobrarse las "ofensas" que aquel tipo le hizo.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos por el momento, no malgastemos Chakra a lo tonto- con voz seria le dijo para después escucharse como los arboles detrás del Uchiha se comenzaban a partir, indicando que las otras dos mujeres ya venían. -Rápido, debemos irnos- comenzó a correr, dejando a Kisame aun confundido pero a la final accedió tomando su espada y también emprendiendo la huida.

-¡Cuando los atrape los haré pedazos, malditooooooooos!- Guts aun no se recuperaba del destello de los papeles que Itachi le había lanzado, siendo que en eso también por delante de él, salieron a toda prisa, Esdeath y la otra chica.

-¡No escaparan…!- comenzó hacer sellos de nuevo, creando varias "espinas" de hielo que sostenía gracias a cuerdas de Chakra. _**-¡Estilo de hielo: Agujas heladas!-**_ **-*¡FIUUU FIU FIUUUU FIU!*-** las lanzo sin pensarlo hacia las dos siluetas que corrían por delante de ellas, esperando herir alguno de los dos, pero esto no paso, haciéndola enojar aun más.

Itachi había cerrado sus ojos por un breve instante, a pesar de no querer usar sus jutsus mas fuertes debía hacerlo o de lo contrario no saldría de esa prisión helada nunca. _**-"¡Amaterasu!"-**_ exclamo dentro de su mente, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos y con evidente sangre brotando de uno de ellos, se toparon de frente con uno de los muros de hielo que Esdeath había levantado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Fue lo único que se escucho cuando Esdeath y su compañera se pararon en seco al ver las llamas oscuras que todo lo consumían y que estaban derritiendo el hielo, haciéndola molestarse aun más.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me confié y cuando menos quise ese maldito nos tomo por sorpresa!- maldecía mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al hielo con uno de sus puños.

-¿A hora que haremos, Esdeath-sama? ¿Los perseguimos?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro y corto, siendo que en eso, los pasos de Guts se escucharon detrás de ellas.

-Ese maldito niño me las pagara- con enfado en su voz hablaba, aun limpiando sus ojos por el des acostumbramiento por el brillo.

-Está la ganas, Itachi Uchiha… Al fin de cuentas no eres el único que sabe sobre nuestro objetivo… Existen muchos más que saben en donde está la vena del dragón… Nadie nos detendrá en nuestro objetivo, nadie- apretando sus puños y guardando su espada en la fonda que llevaba a la espalda, Esdeath hablaba, colocándose su máscara ambu que portaba el numero romano dos justo en la área del mentón.

Los tres ninjas se quedaron observando el agujero en el hielo, con las llamas del Amaterasu aun ardiendo sin importar que. Por a hora el secreto de la vena del dragón seguía a salvo, solo que quedaba la interrogante, ¿Qué es exactamente esa "vena del dragón"? Al parecer Itachi y otros ninja de Konoha eran los únicos que sabían a qué se refería esa mujer y sus acompañantes.

-Debemos reportarnos…- volvió hablar la mujer de largos cabellos azules, haciendo que la otra chica y el hombre corpulento asintieran en acuerdo desapareciendo del lugar, dando por "zanjado" el enfrentamiento de esa tarde que parecía más noche que eso mismo, que tarde.

No muy lejos de la zona de pelea, Itachi y Kisame continuaban corriendo, siendo que el ninja de piel azulada le había preguntado al Uchiha por que había decidido retirarse.

-Aun no comprendo por qué nos retiramos, quería enseñarle a ese maldito quien es más fuerte que él, es decir, yo-

-Estábamos en desventaja, nos emboscaron y sabían mucho de nosotros, yo en cambio casi no sé nada de ese grupo, solo rumores… Es mejor así, además, necesito descansar después de haber usado el Susanoo y el Amaterasu…- entre saltos, Itachi respondía a las negativas y quejas del otro ninja, el cual le había escuchado atento.

-En fin, creo que para otra debemos estar más atentos- fue la respuesta un poco fastidiada de Kisame, siendo que Itachi desactivo un poco su Sharingan, pues sin dudas debía descansar de verdad.

-Si… Sin dudas debemos estarlo…-

Continuaron saltando de árbol en árbol y de roca en roca, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Torre Hokage:

 _[OST Recomendado: Peaceful - NS /watch?v=KrHJju5dSQs.]_

Tsunade apreciaba su collar, aquel que su abuelo le había dado, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, los trabajos de ese día se habían acabado y ya estaba lista para ir a dormir a sus aposentos personales dentro de la misma torre reconstruida, se llevo su mano izquierda a sus labios, a la par que soltaba un gran suspiro ilusionado, ¿Qué le había pasado en el día? ¿Por qué lo había besado sin pensar? eran varias preguntas que se hacía así misma, sabiendo claramente cuál era la respuesta a estas, Shizune no le había dicho nada, ni si quiera le había hecho alguna burla, algo raro en su asistente considerando lo "poco" metiche que era en asuntos personales de ella, no por que le gustara meterse o husmear en su vida, era simplemente que quería ver feliz a su maestra, que se diera una nueva oportunidad, pero ella, pero Tsunade tenía miedo, no quería volver a vivir lo de Dan, que algo le pasara a Gokú y que ella… Volviera a derramar lágrimas de sangre.

 _-"Baka…"-_ pensó para sí misma, recordando el contorno de los labios masculinos que había probado, cerrando sus ojos y llevando su collar a su pecho con sus dos manos, apretándolo fuertemente en contra de ella, aspirando con fuerza el aire que circulaba por la oficina, en un vano intento de simular y sentir el olor de quien había entrado en sus pensamientos y temía que también en su corazón. _-"¿Por qué quiero tener la misma edad que tú? Tonto por ti acepte ser Hokage, comencé a confiar en ti, incluso perdone a Jade creyendo en tus palabras y yo… Yo me equivoque, te falte, por mi culpa Jade por poco sale lastimada y aun y así, tanto ella como Gohan me pidieron que perdonara a Shion… Claramente se nota la influencia que tú tienes en ellos, por no decir que… Tu sonrisa y forma de ser, sin dudas parece como si tuviera a Dan delante de mi… Gokú… Debo admitirlo, me enamore de ti y tu bondad, esa tonta, estúpida pero linda bondad tuya…"-_ volvía a pensar, entre abriendo sus ojos levemente, mirando su escritorio, pues estaba delante del, la rubia volvía a suspirar cansada, reconociendo para sí misma sus sentimientos por el Son mayor.

-Hola…- aquellas palabras le distrajeron y la hicieron reaccionar, abriendo sus ojos en su totalidad, sintiéndose delatada cuando pudo ver cómo era Jiraiya que estaba de pie y junto a una ventana por fuera de la torre, observándole con una sonrisa jovial y relajada.

-Ji-Jiraiya… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- reacomodándose y guardando el collar de su abuelo, la rubia le pregunto, observando como el sabio de los sapos entraba por fin a la torre por aquella misma ventana de antes.

-Sabes cuál es mi misión, no necesitas preguntarme en donde estaba…- con aquellas palabras, el peliblanco observo un poco rara a su ex compañera de equipo, se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero antes de que lo hiciera la rubia retomaba la palabra.

-¿Qué quieres, Jiraiya? Estaba a punto de irme a dormir- fingiendo fastidio la mujer de mirada canela y grandes atributos tomo varios documentos del escritorio, reacomodándolos y dejándolos en donde mismo, siendo observada por el Sannin de los sapos que aun la notaba rara, como distraída.

-Bueno vine a ver a mi amiga, ¿A caso no puedo…?- con una sonrisa en sus labios el viejo pervertido respondía, haciendo que la rubia rodara sus ojos al darse cuenta que ese hombre era un caso perdido. -Además…- volvía hablar, atrayendo la atención de la Hokage oji marrón. -Ya supe lo que paso mientras estaba fuera de la aldea, Danzo intento secuestrar al bebé de Gokú y Mikoto, ¿No es así?- pregunto, poniendo un rostro un poco más serio, así mismo Tsunade también se enserio un poco, pues sin dudas era un tema delicado.

-Es correcto, pero gracias a Kami todo se soluciono, Danzo esta muerto y Raíz desmantelada completamente- Tsunade respondió de forma seca y directa, haciendo asentir a Jiraiya que comprendía la situación.

-Bueno, creo que por fin Mikoto podrá descansar de tanto daño que ese hombre le hizo…- tocándose su nuca decía, para después retomar la palabra un poco más relajado. -¿Y qué hay de ti?- el Sannin de cabello blanco liberaba una nueva pregunta, extrañando a la rubia líder que no comprendía el significado de esta o mejor dicho no entendía por qué le estaban preguntando aquello.

-¿Cómo que "qué hay de mi"?- contra preguntaba, haciendo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa serena en el otro Sannin.

-Bueno, Tsunade… Tengo mucho tiempo conociéndote y sé que tú no me debes explicaciones, pero…- aspiro un poco de aire, alejándose de la rubia que esperaba lo que fuera que Jiraiya le iba a decir. -Ya le dijiste a Gokú lo que sientes por él- intentando parecer no lastimado, Jiraiya terminaba de hablar, exaltando a la rubia que abrió sus ojos por completo al escucharlo decir aquello.

-¡¿De-De-De que estás hablando?!- tartamudeo un poco sus palabras, intentando transmitir indignación ante lo que había escuchado, mas el ninja con rayas rojas debajo de sus ojos y que atravesaban sus mejillas río al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto su eterno amor, pero sabía muy bien que ella nunca lo miro de esa forma, por lo que le alegraba saber que otro hombre había tenido más suerte en donde el fracaso.

-jajajaja…-

-¡¿Quieres que te golpee, pervertido de pacotilla?!- le amenazo, haciéndolo retroceder pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Ya, cálmate Tsunade…- sobre puso un poco sus manos por delante de él, intentando apaciguar a una molesta rubia que lentamente se volvía a serenar pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño por las palabras de su amigo pervertido. -Pero ya hablando enserio, me alegro por ti… Yo se que tal vez nunca me hubieras dado una oportunidad, lo sé, me resigne muy pronto, pero…- esbozando una sonrisa mayor, el ninja peliblanco intentaba mantenerse firme al decir aquellas palabras, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto muy dentro de él, ella siempre lo miro como un buen amigo, nada más, debía aceptarlo y seguir adelante sabiendo que aquel que ocupaba el lugar que siempre anhelo la cuidaría justo y como lo había hecho con sus demás esposas. -Con toda sinceridad, me alegro que por fin ese terco y enojón corazón tuyo, se dé una nueva oportunidad… Aun que sea con un idiota como Gokú jeje- con aquella risa intentaba callar un poco su aflicción, pero lo cierto era que el ninja tenia ojos muy agudos, dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga sentía por Gokú desde hacía mucho tiempo, le costó aceptarlo pero a la final, creyó que sería lo mejor, pues no siempre podría estar aferrado a un amor imposible siendo lo ladino que era para las mujeres. -Tsunade, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo…- la sujeto de sus hombros, haciéndola reaccionar un poco, pues se había quedado perdida en las mismas palabras del Sannin, le miro a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco triste por su amigo, ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que ese pervertido sentía por ella. -Y acepto que volví a perder la lucha a pesar de que ese tonto ni cuenta se da de la suerte que tiene…- en ese momento paso por la cabeza del pervertido Mei y Jade, así mismo Kushina y Mikoto. -Solo espero que ese idiota te haga feliz o de lo contrario me va a conocer jajajaja aun que se que no tengo oportunidad contra él jajajaja- bromeaba, soltando a la rubia que continuaba pensativa con respecto a lo que el sabio de los sapos le acababa de decir.

 _-"¿De verdad? ¿De verdad puedo darme una nueva oportunidad_?"- pensaba un poco consternada, confundida, pero ya con sus sentimientos bien definidos por el Son mayor, el cual se había metido en su cabeza gracias aquel beso que le dio y a hora se le había terminado de meter por completo gracias al atrevimiento que ella misma había tenido ese día.

-Tsunade…- Jiraiya le volvió a llamar, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, observando como el ninja de cabellera blanca se acercaba de nuevo a la ventana por la cual había entrado. -¿Qué te detiene? ¿El miedo de que se vuelva a repetir lo de Dan? Tú sabes que Kushina, Mikoto, Mei y Jade te aceptaran, ¿Entonces qué es lo que te impide estar con ese idiota que me gano sin siquiera saber jeje?- continuaba riendo de forma tranquila y pausada. -Piénsalo, Tsunade… Quiero que seas feliz, aun que no sea conmigo… jajaja es una broma, es una broma…- se rascaba la nuca a la par que salía por la ventana, siendo que Tsunade se acerco a esta, observando como el Sannin de los sapos estaba completamente agachado para verle.

-Jiraiya…-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Date una oportunidad y no dudes, ya has sufrido bastante, mereces una última…- se levanto dándole la espalda y alejándose por el tejado, pero antes de irse se detuvo, girando un poco su cabeza para verle de nuevo. -Y aun que es un despistado y en ocasiones un idiota le debemos mucho y creo que tu también le debes mucho, ¿No…?- sorpresivamente se mordió uno de sus dedos, haciéndose una leve cortadura de la cual rápidamente comenzó a salir sangre, mas la reacción de la Hokage no fue la misma que antes, ya no temblaba al ver sangre, ya no tenía aquella fobia infernal que la había atormentado desde que Dan murió.

 _[OST Recomendado: Departure to the frontlines - NS /watch?v=hoU7gqIhj-g.]_

 _-"Le tienes miedo a esto, ¿Verdad…?"-_ esas palabras llegaron a su mente de repente, recordando cuando los Androides atacaron y Gokú llego a su ayuda, mordiéndose uno de sus dedos ante la mirada sorprendida de Tsunade y Shizune. _-"¡Es solo sangre, Tsunade! ¡Sangre que estoy dispuesto a derramar…!"-_ Gokú había hecho que esa fobia desapareciera, algo que sin dudas le agradecía pues por esa razón ella misma pudo atender el parto de Mikoto y realizar varias operaciones en el hospital.

-Si… Le debo mucho a ese, "Tonto sonriente"- sonrió, sintiendo como el viento arrastraba sus cabellos rubios, ante la sonrisa del Sannin de los sapos, que asintió, para después de un salto bajar de la torre Hokage, dejando sola a Tsunade, que miraba la bella luna llena que yacía ese día sobre la aldea.

Mientras curiosamente en la casa de los Son, la mayoría de la familia e invitados también miraban el bello cielo nocturno, en el techo de la gran casa con forma de cúpula, siendo que Gokú sonreía animado con Kushina, Mikoto, Jade y Mei a su lado como era de esperar, Gohan por su parte un poco apartado con Xenovia, Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Karin así como una tímida Hinata que había "aparecido" de la nada, aun que la realidad fue que Naruko la había invitado y prácticamente llevado a la fuerza a la casa Son, ya que la chica se había vuelto aun más nerviosa con Gohan después de ser consciente del acuerdo de casarse con el chico hibrido que estaba de por medio.

 _-"Amigos, Gohan y yo vamos de regreso, espero estén bien"-_ con ese pensamiento, el Son sentía como sus esposas se abrazaban de el cómo podían, sintiéndose tan apapachado como nunca antes, además, también apreciaba con cariño al pequeño Goten que, como no, estaba entre sus piernas, durmiendo como el pequeño ángel que era.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Residencia Uchiha:

 _[OST Recomendado: Predator - N /watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng.]_

La casa estaba a oscuras, sintiéndose el clima tan frio y distante que sembraba todo a su paso, sentado en su cama, estaba Sasuke Uchiha, sintiéndose tan insignificante por lo que le paso durante la tarde de ese día, pues las ganas de responder al golpe que Gokú le dio fueron tan grandes pero a la vez tan inútiles, pues el Uchiha sabia completamente que no tendría oportunidad en contra de su padrastro.

 _-"Eres un cobarde, hermanito tonto…", "No olvides cuál es tu objetivo, basura", "¡No vales nada, Sasuke Uchiha!"-_ su mente estaba llena de las palabras de su hermano, de aquel ninja que mato y del enfrentamiento con aquella chica de la arena, estaba arto, estaba por completo arto. -¡Noooo!- grito, arrojando las almohadas de su cama, activando su Sharingan, pero cuidando de no expulsar tanto Chakra para que no se dieran cuenta "los estorbos". -Mientras Itachi siga vivo no podre vivir en paz… Debo ser mejor hermano que él, pero… ¡No puedo olvidar lo que hizo! ¡No puedo olvidarlo!- hablo para sí mismo, completamente erguido, perdiéndose en las sombras de su cuarto, siendo que el brillo rojo sangre de sus ojos era lo único que se miraba, Sasuke se estaba hundiendo en las sombras, era algo que lamentablemente Gokú y Gohan no podían evitar, pues la terquedad era más fuerte que la voluntad del Uchiha. Un corazón enfermo de venganza se presento en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche y su portador era el segundo hijo de Mikoto Uchiha.

 _-"Él vendrá a mí y nadie podrá evitarlo, ni si quiera tú, Son Gokú"-_ la voz nauseabunda de Orochimaru fue arrastrada en forma de susurro por el viento que esa noche estaba presente en la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿Qué harás a hora Shion?- [Erza observaba a la mujer de cabello rubio y mirada lavanda mientras estaba parada sobre el tejado del hospital de la hoja, sintiendo como el viento de la mañana movía sus cabellos y acariciaba su rostro.] -Creo que me iré por un tiempo de la aldea… Necesito pensar, necesito no solo encontrar el perdón de quienes lastime si no también encontrar el perdón para mí misma-

-¡Debo esforzarme! ¡Debo ser fuerte para convertirme en una buena ninja y mujer!- [Hinata comentaba a la par que sostenía un combate de entrenamiento en contra de Hanabi siendo vigiladas por Hiashi.] -¡Hinata-neesan!-

-Entonces, ¿Seguras que no quieren ir con nosotros para conocer la Tierra?- [Gokú preguntaba a sus esposas, pero lamentablemente estas declinaron pues debían quedarse para los cuidados de la casa, misiones y demás asuntos, siendo que también Kushina había mostrado signos de "enfermedad".] -Me he estado sintiendo un poco mal, Gokú-kun… Creo que estoy enferma así que iré al hospital para que me den una "checadita" jeje-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un tipo con peinado ridículo, un niño y una cuatro ojos?- [Un tipo bien peinado, de ojos purpuras, clara túnica de Akatsuki y una guadaña en su espalda comentaban ante otros individuos en una especie de "reunión".] -Ese tipo de "peinado ridículo" y esa "cuatro ojos" pueden acabar con nosotros en cualquier momento, es por eso que debemos planear bien todo antes de actuar, nuestro plan es crucial y no permitiremos que por imprudencias nos destruyan-

-Quería… Quería darte esto…- [Sumamente nerviosa, Tsunade se retiraba el collar que en su día perteneció a Hashirama, sorprendiendo a todos quienes se despedían de Gokú, Jade y de Gohan.] -Toma, Gokú…- -¿Un collar?-

-¡Eres un burro! ¡Un completo zopenco! ¡Tienes el cerebro de mosquito! ¡¿Querías que me matara?!- [Kaio-sama regañaba fuertemente a Gokú que en compañía de Gohan y Jade habían aparecido de la nada justo en frente del hombre regordete cuando justamente estaba conduciendo su auto deportivo.] -Vamos Kaio-sama no se enoje, ya me disculpe-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Retorno" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡Gokú! ¡Gohan!- [Bulma y su madre se levantaron de súbito de las sillas en donde estaban, pues en el gran patio de la corporación capsula tres personas habían aparecido después de tanto tiempo afuera]. -Hola Bulma jeje-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	75. Capitulo 74: Retorno

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto leerte otra vez amigo, gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia, de verdad que no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, me da gusto saber que te gusto el momento madre e hijo jeje pues si, Mikoto va a ser muy cariñosa con Goten desde pequeño jeje, bueno Sasuke tiene un camino como así decirlo, de la misma forma Naruko y Gohan también lo tienen, en cuanto a lo de la inclusión de personajes de otros animes, gracias por tu comprensión y apoyo camarada, gracias de nuevo por todo y nos leemos después. Suerte._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Bueno, gracias por aclarar varias cosas, veré que hago en caso de incluirlos amigo en cuanto a la espada, ese tipo enmascarado no es tu Oc, así que Aerondight no es "su espada". Gracias por seguir al pendiente, leyendo y comentando, se agradece de todo corazón. Cuídate._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Anímate, tienes mi apoyo amigo jeje de seguro te sale una buena historia, en cuanto a tu otra historia que comentas, claro, cuando pueda le echare un vistazo, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Akatsuki se está preparando para que Gokú, Gohan y Numero 21 no estorben tanto en sus planes, esos tipos no son tontos y sin dudas usaran recursos que pondrán en completo peligro todo el planeta ninja por no decir que el mismo universo entero, esto último ya sabrás por qué lo digo a su debido tiempo jeje, a hora respondiendo tu pregunta amigo, ¿Vegeta intentara pelear con Gokú? Bueno de que lo va a provocar lo va a provocar, pero también saber que con su nivel actual no es rival, por que será orgulloso pero tampoco es pendejo xD y en cuanto a la vena del dragón ya explique que es en las "curiosidades del capítulo" de capítulos pasados, checa y ve si encuentras dicha descripción. Saludos y cuídate amigo._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend for continuing reading and as I said as soon as I finish this fic I will focus the Fairy Dragon, do not worry. Best regards._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _Of course friend, be patient that soon I will update Fairy Dragon and tell who won the vote that allowed hehe. Thanks for everything and take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _A warm greeting from me, partner. I thank you as almost always that you continue giving me the support you have always given, you are the best. Greetings._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _If friend, soon update that story that they like so much hehe, just have me a little patience in what I finish this. Thank you friend, with all my heart, thanks for the support you give me in this and in my other story. See you and blessings._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Correcto amigo, siempre alguien debe estar tramando algo, si no es Akatsuki a hora son el grupo de las espadas, pero bueno, ambos grupos tienen más o menos el mismo poder, solo que en este caso el líder de las espadas es más poderoso que Pain u Óbito por poder usar Ki y no Chakra, ya solté la sopa pero ni modos jajaja. Espero te sigan gustado los capítulos que faltan, cuídate y de nuevo, gracias._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Claro que ya tienes una sospecha canijo, es muy obvio jajajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, se te aprecia amigo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Sasuke esta "ciego" por enojo, impotencia y demás factores, en cuanto a Itachi no peleo con todas sus fuerzas, pero las espadas estuvieron lejos de también pelear en serio, te seré sincero, si Esdeath y los otros dos de las espadas hubieran peleado enserio desde el principio, se hubieran "bailado" a Itachi y a Kisame, lo siento pero Itachi a pesar de ser fuerte tiene sus límites también jeje. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote, claro si crees que lo merezco. Adiós._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Bueno, ver tantos animes te hace difícil recordar a ciertos caracteres, pero bueno, la "waifu sádica" hace su entrada y tendrá un papel importante en la segunda temporada, eso no lo dudes, espero te guste su introducción a esta historia jeje._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi (Todos los comentarios)-**_ _Te desapareciste un rato amigo jeje pero que bueno es leerte de nuevo, gracias por comentar los capítulos que no habías comentado, aun que no era necesario pero se agradece de todo corazón tal hecho, en cuanto a tus preguntas, ¿En donde esta Karin? Pues trabajando en el centro de desarrollo al ser aprendiz de Jade jeje y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, los únicos que regresaran a la tierra son Gokú, Gohan y Jade, ya lo leerás en esta capitulo, de nuevo gracias y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Buenas camarada, como siempre lo digo es bueno leer tus extensos comentarios, pues sin dudas entre más extenso más me doy cuenta de lo que te gusta y lo que no algo que me ayuda jeje, ciertamente Jiraiya merecía vivir y ver a Naruto convertido en Hokage, ser feliz a su forma pero serlo al fin de cuentas jeje, en cuanto a tu parecer la pelea de las espadas que bueno es saber que te gusto así como también el saber que te agrado el que introdujera a personajes de otros animes, Vegeta va andar ardido eso no te lo discuto xD._

 _En cuanto a tu petición amigo, es pronto para decirte si la cumpliré o no, pero eso si te puedo decir, de que abran cambios, los abran, solo todo en eso de las muertes, es decir, tal vez mueran otros que no lo hicieron en el canon, se salven los que murieron y todo eso, pero si puedo cumplir tu petición lo haré, como una especie de recompensa por ser un fiel lector amigo, pero como te digo es temprano para asegurarte de forma total algo, pero no dudes que lo tendre en mente. Gracias por siempre leer y comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Muy cierto, ese Gokú le gano a Jiraiya sin saber, aun que como pudiste darte cuenta, la misma Tsunade lo empezó al besarlo cuando estaba borracha jajajaja. Saludos y gracias por todo._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Bueno, espero que en el futuro descubras quien es la otra espada amigo jeje si pobre Jiraiya en la friendzone para siempre y por siempre pero a pesar de eso es feliz, a su modo pero lo es, ya sabes que cuando Tsunade da su collar también está dispuesta a dar sus "delanteras" y sus "traseras" jajajajajaja. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Magnus Mefisto-**_ _Hola amigo, es agradable leer como siempre que comentas, respondiendo tu duda, todo puede pasar compañero, el Son se puede quedar con ella o no, ya veremos eso en la segunda temporada, no te preocupes pero de que tendrás una respuesta a su debido tiempo la tendrás. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Erza se anotado para ser instructora Genin y así poder reordenar su vida-_

 _-Shion planea dejar la aldea durante un tiempo en un viaje de auto descubrimiento-_

 _-Gokú y Gohan casi cumplen un año desde que se fueron de la Tierra-_

 _-El collar de de Hashirama es Chakra cristalizado y semi pulido-_

 _-Tsunade solo entrega el collar de su abuelo a quienes la hacen desarrollar un gran cariño y admiración-_

 _-A pesar de que Hanabi es más talentosa que Hinata con el puño suave, la Hyuga mayor sigue siendo más fuerte que su hermana menor-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 74: Retorno.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Man of the world - NS /watch?v=TkQLJ2KzsKA.]_

Días después: Hospital de Konoha.

Cerrando los ojos y suspirando un poco, Shion observaba la quietud de la aldea después de que durante los últimos días su recuperación se miraba cerca de terminar. Estaba en el tejado del hospital, aun pensando en lo que Kakashi le había dicho días atrás cuando fue a visitarla.

-Shion…-

La voz inconfundible de su compañera y rival se hizo presente, mas la mujer de mirada lavanda no voltio a verla pero si respondió con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Erza…-

-Cuando no te encontré en tu cuarto, supe que estarías aquí… Siempre te ha gustado ver el cielo de la aldea durante el día- con voz serena, la pelirroja hablaba, provocando que a hora si la otra mujer de cabello rubio claro volteara para mirarla.

-He vivido mucho tiempo con odio… Creo que es hora de hacerlo a un lado y… Caminar hacia delante- esbozando una sonrisa sincera, la ex mano derecha de Danzo terminaba aquella frase, sorprendiendo a Erza, pues nunca pensó que vería una sonrisa sincera en los labios de aquella mujer que siempre se considero a sí misma como su rival más acérrima.

-Odio… Una palabra que nos describe a la perfección- el semblante de la oji marrón cambio un poco al recordar su pasado, cosa que sin dudas Shion noto, pues a pesar de las diferencias que tenían, esta ultima conocía muy bien el pasado de Erza.

-Yo también soy una huérfana de la tierra del agua, la mayoría de ambu de Raíz lo éramos-

-Si…- simplemente respondió aquella monosílaba la otra mujer, "reacomodando" su semblante ante la mirada de Shion que lentamente se fue girando, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

-Escuche a los ambu que me vigilaban que ya eres instructora Genin, ¿Es verdad?- pregunto, al notar que en efecto, Erza portaba el uniforme estándar de instructora Jounin.

-Si pretendo dejar mi pasado atrás, creo que este es un buen primer paso… Durante años siempre obedecimos a las ordenes de Danzo-sama y a hora que él no está, creo que… Me puedo dar una nueva oportunidad para redimirme y servir a la aldea que me acogió cuando lo perdí todo… Me iré unas semanas de la aldea para ponerme a prueba y poder ser reconocida en su totalidad como instructora… Creo que es necesario que lo haga, después de eso, creo que estaré lista para lo que sea que el destino me depare-

Shion asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de nuevo de forma tendida y relajada, la liberación era tan buena, tan tranquilizadora que se encontraba completamente en paz, tanto que no entendía cómo era posible que se dejara guiar por una venganza mal fundada, simplemente por el deseo de tener a mas de su gente cerca y de acuerdo a ella, hacer justicia por lo que en el pasado su clan vivió.

-¿Qué harás ha hora, Shion?-

Los labios de Erza se volvieron a mover para preguntar aquello, a lo que la mencionada de largos cabellos rubios claros volvió a ver al cielo, sin dejar de sonreír y sentirse en plenitud tranquila consigo misma y las personas que la perdonaron a pesar de haber hecho tanto daño.

-Creo que…- se giro de nueva cuenta, mirándola sin romper su rostro semi sonriente y tranquilo. -Me iré durante un tiempo de la aldea, necesito pensar… Necesito encontrar el perdón no solo de Son Gohan, Jade y su familia, si no el perdón para mí misma-

Erza también sonrió al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, agacho la mirada, recordando las palabras que Gokú le había dicho, pues esa promesa aun estaba en pie, con gusto lucharía de nuevo contra él, contra su sempai, como ella le decía.

-Suerte…- la pelirroja extendió su mano hacia la otra mujer, la cual la miro un breve instante, un poco exaltada al ver que a pesar de todo, Erza podía a llegar a ser no solo una rival si no una amiga en la cual confiar. **-*pam*-** por fin el choque de las palmas contrarias se escucho, dando paso a un fuerte y firme apretón de manos, en señal de apoyo y comprensión mutua.

 _-"Quiero mejorar… Quiero ser digna de ser llamada 'la ninja de hielo' no por mi despiadada antigua forma de ser, si no por algo mejor, siento que necesito dicho viaje para encontrar lo que me falta… Nunca pude aprender de ti Kakashi, pero te prometo que cuando regrese, seré otra, seré la antigua chica que siempre admiraste"-_ pensaba dejando de estrechar la mano de Erza, la cual se alejo un poco de la chica de mirada lavanda, que se sentía aun más libre que antes.

 _-"Buscar vivir sin odio… Vivir sin rencor, vivir sabiendo que lo que hacemos es por el bien de nosotros y de nuestros seres queridos, buscar el sacrificio siempre y cuando sea necesario, no por nosotros, si no por aquellos a los cuales apreciamos y queremos…"-_ Erza pensaba, recordando los combates cuando los Androides atacaron, pues ella miro de primera mano la lucha entre Gohan y el Androide Numero 19, recordó que en un principio lo único que quería era proteger a sus por aquel entonces amigas, haciéndose fuerte, resistiendo y sacrificándose por ellas y los demás _. -"Sempai… A hora comprendo lo que tú hiciste por la aldea y por tus seres queridos, gracias por perdonarme"-_ cerro sus ojos por un breve instante, a hora recordando a Gokú y lo que le dijo cuando este la derroto en aquel claro del bosque cercano a la aldea, para después volver abrir sus ojos y sonreír, tomando aire para hablar una vez más. -Vamos a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital, ¿Qué te parece?- aun sonriente Erza le invito, haciendo sonreír de forma tímida a la otra mujer ex ambu.

-Claro… Vamos…-

Después de esas palabras, ambas ninjas regresaron al interior del hospital, conversando sobre cosas triviales pero que sin dudas habían reforzado los lazos de amistad que recién se estaban generando entre ambas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mansión Hyuga:

Hiashi y su esposa miraban con atención en entrenamiento de sus dos hijas, siendo que la menor, Hanabi continuaba aun poco por delante de su hermana Hinata, la cual atacaba y repelía ataques como podía, esforzándose todo lo posible por no "dejarse" de su hermana de diez años.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el gran grito de la Hyuga mayor se escucho con fuerza, haciendo retroceder a su hermana menor que con suma maestría y con su Byakugan activado esquivaba todos los golpes "suaves" que Hinata lanzaba en su contra, aun que también había que decir que la chica mayor no estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas por miedo a lastimar a su pequeña hermana menor.

 **-*¡FIUU PUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUU PAAAM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUU POOOM!*-**

El choque de palmas cargadas de Chakra era visto con sumo interés por el líder de los Hyuga así como por su concubina la cual estaba a su lado, callada y también observando la constante lucha de sus dos hijas y herederas del clan.

-¡Tengo que hacerme fuerte! ¡Gohan-kun confía en mí!- la chica de mirada opal hablaba para sí misma, lanzando varios golpes consecutivos en contra de Hanabi que como podía esquivaba o revertía con su propio Chakra.

-¡Hinata-neesan!- la Hyuga menor exclamo al no poder seguir debidamente todos los golpes de puño suave que su hermana lanzaba en contra de todo su cuerpo, hasta que en una distracción, pudo retroceder un poco, haciendo que su hermana mayor, adelantara su pierna izquierda, perdiendo un poco de equilibrio, cosa que sin dudas la hábil chica menor aprovecharía en su enfrentamiento. Hiashi frunció un poco el ceño al ver lo que su hija menor intentaría, interesándose para ver como Hinata resorbería el repentino desliz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _**¡Palma inferior!-**_ con aquel grito, Hanabi cargo Chakra en una de sus palmas, extendiéndola de forma furiosa hacia el pecho de su hermana que no logro recuperarse a tiempo de la anterior movida involuntaria cuando Hanabi había logrado esquivar sus ataques.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

-Pa-Padre- tanto la hija mayor como la menor se miraron separadas por el cuerpo del líder Hyuga el cual estaba en medio de sus dos hijas, observando con rostro serio pero denotando tranquilidad a su hija menor para después pasar su mirada a Hinata, la cual se avergonzó un poco al ver el rostro casi siempre serio de su estricto padre.

-Bien, el entrenamiento termina aquí… Hanabi sigue adelantándote, Hinata- alejándose a paso lento, Hiashi le comentaba a la chica, la cual agacho su mirada, sintiéndose regañada por su padre, mas las palabras de este no pretendían ser eso mismo, un regaño, si no mejor dicho una especie de incentivo para que se esforzara mas como ella misma decía y clamaba desde que Naruko y Gohan se habían hecho más presentes en su vida. -Otra cosa: Aun que sea un simple entrenamiento de practica debes pelear con todo, no le tengas consideración a Hanabi, ella es fuerte y si la sigues subestimando te va a superar en cualquier momento-

-Lo… Lo siento padre…- con timidez respondía la chica de ojos claros, siendo observada por su hermana menor que estaba a varios metros alejada de ella.

-No te disculpes…- detuvo sus pasos, para después voltear un poco su rostro, mirando fijamente a su hija, la cual se sintió aun mas apenada que antes. -En vez de eso, esfuérzate más, no subestimes a nadie, dalo todo en la pelea o sino… A este paso, tus "adversarias" se adelantaran, necesitamos que seas fuerte tanto físicamente como en carácter, los Son, actualmente son el clan mas fuerte e influyente de la aldea, necesitamos mantener nuestra influencia en esta y tu estuviste de acuerdo en comprometerte en un futuro con el hijo de Gokú-san, tu responsabilidad es convertirte en una ninja digna de dicho compromiso, a pesar de que no serás la única, debes ser la primera, Hinata. Depende de ti- término de hablar, retirándose de nuevo hacia donde estaba, junto a su esposa que se levanto de su lugar, siguiendo a su esposo y dejando solas a las dos hermanas.

 _-"Hinata-neesan"-_

Hanabi observaba en silencio a su hermana mayor, la cual justo y como sus padres se encamino hacia la casa, pues habían estado entrenando en medio del gran patio central de la mansión, siendo que en eso, alguien comenzó a gritar en la puerta, atrayendo la atención de la Hyuga menor.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- se escuchaba, haciendo que tanto Hanabi como la mencionada voltearan sus rostros hacia donde llamaban encontrándose con Ino y Sakura, extrañando a la chica de cabello azulado y a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Chicas, ¿Qué-Que pasa?- acercándose a la puerta, Hinata preguntaba, por su parte Sakura e Ino se miraron entre sí pues no comprendían la pregunta de su amiga de ojos claros, así mismo Hanabi que estaba detrás de su hermana mayor simplemente escuchaba lo que aquellas tres chicas decían o dirían.

-¿A caso se te olvido, Hinata?- Sakura se cruzo de brazos, extrañando a la chica de cabello corto, pues no comprendía muy bien la pregunta.

-¿De verdad se le olvido? Hoy… Gohan-kun…- Ino pronunciaba aquellas palabras, haciendo que Hinata diera un pequeño salto al recordar lo que ese día pasaría.

-¡Es verdad, se me había olvidado…!-

 _-"¿Qué pasa con ese chico?"-_ Hanabi pensaba, observando la repentina alarma que le había dado a su hermana, para después ver como Sakura e Ino reían divertidas al ver el apuro de su amiga tímida.

-Gohan-kun regresara a su mundo durante unos días para revivir a los ninjas que perdieron la vida durante el ataque de esos enemigos que él y Gokú-sensei llamaban Androides-

-¡Exacto, Hinatita! Fuu me hiciste creer que se te había olvidado algo tan importante- suspiro un poco fastidiada la rubia Yamanaka, para después notarse como Sakura seria la que a hora hablaría.

-Rápido, Naruko y los demás ya están despidiéndolos, debemos ir antes de que se vayan-

-¡S-Si…! ¡Está bien, va-vamos!- con prisa abrió la puerta de madera, confundiendo a su hermana que notaba como Hinata salía de la casa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Hinata-neesan?- le llamo, haciendo que la mencionada mirara de forma fugaz y apresurada a su hermana.

-Hanabi-nee, perdóname pero tengo que ir a despedir a Gohan-kun, diles a padre y a madre que a hora vuelvo-

y tras decir esas palabras, las tres chicas se fueron, dejando a la chica de ojos opales completamente desconcertada y confundida, pues eran pocas las veces que miraba en ese estado a su hermana mayor que por lo general era muy tranquila y un tanto reservada.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: No home - NS: Road to ninja /watch?v=0228QaQ_IPM.]_

Casa de los Son: Mismos instantes.

Mikoto con Goten entre sus brazos, Kushina, Mei, Hiruzen, Sarutobi, Numero 5, Karin, Xenovia, Naruko, Tsunade y Shizune estaban despidiendo a Gokú, Gohan y Jade, esta ultima acompañaría a su esposo y a su hijastro para destruir de una vez por todas las instalaciones que en su día uso para "hacer el mal", era el único vinculo que la Androide castaña aun tenia con su pasado manipulado, el único vinculo que aun tenía con su siniestro padre, Maki Gero.

-Entonces, ¿Seguras que no quieren ir a conocer la tierra?- Gokú preguntaba a sus esposas y a sus nuevos amigos.

-No Gokú-kun, recuerda que alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la casa y a este pequeñito jeje- Mikoto apretando un poco a Goten a su pecho comentaba, a hora la sombra de Danzo por fin se había ido, pues el rostro casi siempre sonriente de la matriarca Uchiha estaba muy presente.

-Igual yo Gokú-kun… Tengo cosas que hacer, además… Últimamente me he sentido un poco mal, creo que iré al hospital para que Tsunade-sama me cheque- también sonriendo, Kushina observaba a la Senju que le regreso la sonrisa con un guiño, indicando que estaba en completa disposición de hacerle un chequeo médico para identificar si la salud de la Uzumaki mayor estaba bien o por el contrario había algo que la estuviera desequilibrando, ya que últimamente varios mareos la habían atacado, había pensado en hacerse una prueba de embarazo, pero por las cosas recientes no había encontrado el tiempo para hacerlo, así que las sospechas se habían tenido que aguantar.

-Y tú Mei-chan, ¿No nos acompañas?- Gokú volvía a preguntar a hora a su esposa de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño, la cual ladeando su cabeza un poco se dispuso a responder.

-Me gustaría mucho ir y conocer el mundo en donde te criaste, Son-kun, solo que…- también miro a Tsunade y a Shizune. -Ya me comprometí con una misión muy importante, lo siento- de todas sus esposas, Mei era la que mas misiones realizaba, pues Kushina casi siempre estuvo al cuidado de Mikoto durante su embarazo y así mismo Jade todo el tiempo estuvo ocupada con el centro de desarrollo que ella misma había fundado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Akatsuki theme - NS /watch?v=tKOKwfp6Y18 &t=49s.]_

Mientras está tranquila plática ocurría, en otro lugar del mundo Shinobi otra "platica" se estaba dando entre varios ninjas, notándose la gran espada de Kisame y los ojos rojos de Itachi.

-Itachi…- un hombre completamente extraño de cabello naranja llamaba al Uchiha el cual le observaba, también presentándose a su lado otras personas, uno con una guadaña de tres cuchillas en su espalda, otro con una especie de mascara cubriendo su rostro y dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto, un rubio y uno con una gran cola que se notaba por debajo de su túnica negra con las características nubes rojas que tanto Itachi como Kisame portaban también. -¿Qué es lo que las espadas de Kiri quieren de ti?- pregunto sin vacilar, observándose como a su lado caminaba de forma tranquila y relajada una mujer de cabello azul y también un tipo con mascara, siendo que solo tenía un orificio para su ojo derecho.

-No lo sé- el Uchiha se limito a responder, siendo observado con detenimiento por aquel extraño de cabello naranja y cuyos ojos presentaban extraños patrones de ondas y un iris grisáceo que para nada tranquilizaba a quien le mirara.

-Saben que las espadas pueden ser un dolor de cabeza por su poder… Además, también están esos ninjas de Konoha que usan Ki y que están emparentados contigo, Itachi… Al parecer nuestro objetivo se verá amenazado por varios factores-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un tipo de peinado ridículo, un niño y una cuatro ojos?- el tipo con la guadaña en su espalda preguntaba, tocándose la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa socarrona tras sus palabras.

-Ese tipo de "peinado ridículo" y esa "cuatro ojos" tuvieron un enfrentamiento que se sintió en todo el planeta, sin dudas no son simples humanos y de acuerdo a nuestra información tienen el poder suficiente para barrer el piso con cada uno de nosotros-

-No me importa si esos tipos son así de fuertes, lo único que me interesa es poder dar sacrificios para mi gran dios Jashin… Y dejar de estar escuchando a Kakuzu siempre estar hablando de dinero y dinero y dinero… Aprende algo dinero, tsk-

-¿Piensas que no te escucho…? Si sigues parloteando te machacare, Hidan- el otro tipo de antes, que tenia cubierta casi toda su cara a excepción de sus ojos hablo con voz irritada, haciendo que el tipo aquel llamado Hidan le mirara con cierta burla en su mirada y rostro.

-¡Ya basta, Kakuzu! ¡Hidan…!- hablo de nuevo el tipo con aquellos extraños ojos grisáceos llamando la atención de todos. -Recuerden cual es el objetivo de Akatsuki… Debemos reunir a las bestias con cola para poder alcanzar la paz de este mundo, sin dudas esos quienes usan Ki serán un gran problema, pero…- esbozo una sonrisa nada tranquilizante, siendo que los demás se sorprendieron un poco al ver como su aparente líder estaba sonriendo aun que fuera un poco, pues rara era la vez en la cual lo hacía. -Aun tenemos "Al que duerme" por que sin dudas tenemos una oportunidad para mantenerlos a raya- recuperando su serenidad, terminaba de hablar, para después volver a enfocarse en Itachi.

-¿"Al que duerme"? ¿Qué estupidez es esa…? O ¿Es un estúpido…?- Hidan volvía a hablar, siendo que en esa ocasión le miraron pero de inmediato ignoraron sus palabras. -Eso, ignórenme, grupo de herejes y mentirosos- se quejo, mostrando una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Itachi…- volvió a llamar el ninja de cabello naranja al Uchiha que también le miro. -Lo que sea que escondas y que le interese a las espadas, debe ser muy valioso, pero en fin, ya después hablaremos de eso, a hora debemos dejar en claro que es lo que haremos en este tiempo, dentro de tres años nos pondremos en marcha, recuerden, nada debe salir mal…- aquellas palabras fueron para todos los ninjas presentes, haciendo que estos miraran a su líder para comenzar a reír, siendo que lentamente cada uno de ellos mostraba un tatuaje extraño en sus brazos. -Debemos estar listos para cuando la paz por fin sea alcanzada- culmino con su especie de discurso, haciendo que los demás estuvieran completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras.

 _-"Nadie, por más poderoso que sea nos debe detener, por suerte hay formas de combatir a quienes usan Ki y las usaremos todas, por ejemplo: Ki contra Ki"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Regresando con los Son y su "Despedida", el único que no estaba presente para despedirse de Gokú y Gohan así como de Jade era Sasuke, el cual se había portado como todo un niño durante la última semana, ya no había ido a entrenar con Gohan, Naruko, Xenovia y Lee así como con Gokú, durante ese tiempo el equipo 7 no había hecho ninguna misión por lo que Mikoto quiso aprovechar para cercarse a su segundo hijo, hacer que tuviera a Goten entre sus brazos, pero el rechazo del Uchiha dejaba en claro que estaba completamente resentido con Gokú por lo de hace días.

-¿Cuándo tiempo tardaran, Gokú-san?- Hiruzen preguntaba al Saiyajin, el cual sin perder su característica sonrisa se preparo para responder la duda del viejo ex líder de la aldea.

-Bueno Oji-chan, un par de días a lo sumo jeje a menos que, bueno, me entren las ganas de quedarme un poco mas jajaja-

-Sí, entiendo…- con una gota en su nuca, el viejo tercero miraba reír al Son mayor, así como también las risas en todos los presentes no se hacían esperar por las ocurrencias y cosas que el Saiyajin decía.

 _[OST Recomendado: Good bye - NS /watch?v=u0ILJADEkrs &t=14s.]_

-¡Gohan-kun!- un grito se hizo presente, atrayendo la atención no solo del chico mencionado si no de todos, pues miraron como Ino, Hinata y Sakura corrían con prisa hacia donde estaba, haciendo que tanto Naruko como Xenovia y Karin supieran que era lo que esas otras tres chicas querían con el joven Son.

-¡Chicas!- Gohan exclamo también, observando como la rubia Yamanaka, la oji perla Hyuga y la peli rosa Haruno por fin llegaban cerca de los demás.

-Perdón por llegar tarde…- Ino se disculpaba, recuperando un poco el aliento después de haber estado corriendo junto a Hinata y Sakura durante varios minutos desde la mansión Hyuga.

-¿Eh?- Gokú no comprendía por qué esas tres chicas habían aparecido tan de repente y lo más confuso de todo, ¿Por qué pedían disculpas? Se rasco la nuca sin comprender, siendo que los demás simplemente sonrieron al ver esto.

-Go-Gohan-kun…- con sus mejillas ruborizadas, Hinata se acerco al chico el cual le observaba también curioso, para después sentir como la chica le abrazo, sorprendiéndolo y ganándose la mirada enternecida de la mayoría de los adultos, a excepción de Gokú que continuaba sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba. -Quería despedirme de ti… Espero… Espero que vu-vuelvas pro-pronto- con un poco de dificultad, Hinata terminaba de hablar, para después retirarse del joven guerrero de chaqueta verde olivo, el cual sonrió agradecido por el gesto de la chica de ojos claros, la cual aun continuaba sumamente apenada.

Ino fue la siguiente, dándole un fugaz pero intenso beso en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndolo sonrojarse ante los demás que no rompían las sonrisas de sus rostros, a excepción de Karin y Naruko que se aguantaban los celos, pues ellas ya se habían despedido del Son, por lo que "alegar" no podían ya, en cuanto a Xenovia, simplemente callada y con su característico estilo serio también se despidió del "candidato" a padre de sus futuros hijos. -Suerte, Gohan-kun- fue lo único que dijo la hija de Inochi alejándose del joven Son que continuaba un poco apenado por el beso de la chica de ojos celestes.

Sakura con vergüenza y todo lentamente también se acerco al chico el cual agachando un poco su mirada hacia el suelo espero las palabras de la chica de ojos verdes, la cual no sabía cómo expresar ese "Hasta luego". -Gohan-kun…- hablo con suma pena, pero como pudo continúo con sus palabras para el joven Son. -Regresa pronto, ¿Si?- también le abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que el hibrido también lo hiciera, para después decirle con voz calmada y tranquila un "Te lo prometo, Sakura-chan" para posteriormente romper el abrazo de ambos y encaminarse de nuevo hacia donde estaban su padre y sus amigas respectivamente.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora…- Gokú hablaba de nuevo después de aquellas "despedidas" por parte de Hinata, Ino y Sakura. Pero, antes de que se concentrara para encontrar el Ki del Kaio del norte, la voz de Tsunade se hizo presente, haciendo que el Son le mirara.

-Espera Gokú…- las mejillas de la Hokage también se tornaron rosadas, justo y como aun estaban las mejillas de las tres chicas que acababan de llegar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Tsunade-ch…? jeje Perdón, ¿Qué pasa, Tsunade?- el Son aun tenía esa costumbre de quererle decir a Tsunade como justo lo hacía con el resto de mujeres que conoció en ese mundo y que a esas instancias ya eran sus esposas.

-Toma… Quería… Quería darte esto antes de que te fueras…- con su corazón a mil, Tsunade se retiraba su muy preciado collar, aquel mismo que el mismísimo primer Hokage le dio, es decir, su abuelo Hashirama.

-¿Un collar?- lo tomo, observándolo con detenimiento, para después ver el rubor en el rostro de la rubia la cual escondía su mirada de la de él.

-Cuando vuelvas… Me… Me gustaría hablar contigo- intentando no mostrarse tan abrumada por los nervios, Tsunade le volvió a observar, notándose un extraño brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que el Saiyajin solo había visto en Kushina, en Mikoto, en Mei y en Jade… Un brillo de ilusión.

 _-"¿A caso Tsunade-sama…? Bueno, todos merecemos otra oportunidad"-_ la Uzumaki mayor pensaba, sintiéndose sorprendida en un principio por lo que su mente llego a formular al ver aquella escena entre su esposo y la Senju, para después sonreír, y verse a los ojos con Mikoto y Mei las cuales asintieron en acuerdo, como si hubieran descubierto algo, cosa que Jade también hizo, esbozando una tierna sonrisa y mirando a sus amigas, las otras esposas del Saiyajin de cabellos negros.

 _-"Así que por fin has decidido volver a confiar en tu corazón, Tsunade… Me alegro por ti, discípula mía"-_ el viejo ex líder de la hoja también sonreía con aquellas palabras en su mente, alegrándose de corazón por la rubia nieta de su maestro ya fallecido.

 _-"Tío Dan… Tsunade-sama por fin a aceptado ser feliz de nuevo, no te preocupes, es un buen hombre"-_ Shizune hablaba de forma mental, observando como la Senju abrazaba a Gokú el cual correspondía el abrazo.

 _-"Lo acepto, este tonto me la gano a la buena, y ni cuenta sea dado de ello… Bueno, supongo que la fuerza no siempre viene acompañada de la inteligencia jajaja"-_ cruzado de brazos, con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo levemente Jiraiya también presenciaba el abrazo entre Tsunade y el Son mayor.

-Gokú… No te metas en problemas y regresa pronto, yo… La-La aldea te necesita, ¿Entiendes?- se alejo la Hokage, mirando como el mencionado de cabellos negros se ponía el collar que ella le acababa de confiar, para después observarse una sonrisa radiante y completa del guerrero en su rostro y con un pulgar arriba lo dejaba todo el claro.

-¡Claro, Tsunade! Volveremos en cuanto los deseos a Shen-Long se hayan cumplido y que Jade-chan haya destruido los laboratorios de los que nos hablo- con aquellas palabras, Gokú se volvió a concentrar, llevando dos de sus dedos a su frente, intentando "peinar" lo mejor posible su entorno para encontrar el Ki del Kaio-sama del norte, tarea no sencilla considerando que el planeta Shinobi estaba muchísimo más alejado que la Tierra con respecto al pequeño planeta en el otro mundo en donde el guardián de la galaxia del norte residía.

Pasada una docena de segundos, las facciones en el rostro del azabache Saiyajin se relajaron, anunciando que por fin había encontrado el escurridizo Ki que quería hallar. -¡Por fin lo encontré! Jade-chan, Gohan, sujétense de mi- les pidió cosa que sin demora hicieron. **-*¡FIUN!*-** para después y con una sonrisa en sus rostros desaparecer de enfrente de sus esposas y conocidos, dejándolos por el momento "Solos".

 _-"Regresen pronto"-_ todos pensaron al unisonó observando el cielo azul que los cubría.

Sasuke observaba desde las ramas de un árbol cercano, aquel mismo árbol que mucho antes había servido como escondite al ambu que vigilo a Mikoto durante su embarazo, había mirado con sumo interés la partida momentánea de su padrastro, hermanastro y aquella mujer con poderes similares a los de los dos anteriores, a hora nadie podría frenar sus deseos, su meta… Su objetivo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Under the blue sky - DBS /watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0.]_

Planeta del Kaio del norte:

Como era costumbre en el pequeño hombre azulado y con anteojos, conducía su auto por el único camino existente en su diminuto planeta, además, Bubbles y Gregory también estaban arriba de dicho automóvil disfrutando del paseo que el Kaio con gorro y antenas les estaba dando. -jejeje Esto es muy divertido y relajante- comentaba cuando estaba a punto de dar su vuelta numero veinte a su pequeño planeta cuando de repente. **-*¡FIUN!*-** en una rapidísima estela de luz, Gokú, Gohan y Numero 21 aparecieron en medio camino y por delante del Kaio que se sobresalto completamente, pues lo menos que se esperaba era encontrarse de repente con Gokú, su hijo y aquella chica que estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando combatieron. -¡Quitenseeeeee!- grito, pero fue tarde, haciendo que el Son mayor y compañía miraran como.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡AAAH! ¡AAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el pobre auto del Kaio con sus mascotas incluidas, se llevo por delante el pequeño poso cercano a la casa y fue a dar de lleno en contra de uno de los arboles del planeta, deteniéndose por completo, notándose como humo comenzó a salir de la área del motor indicando una clara avería por el despiste del Saiyajin, el Kaio y sus mascotas salieron casi cayéndose, obviamente asustados y desorientados por el accidente provocado por Gokú el cual se miraba a leguas estaba apenado con uno de sus tantos maestros, por su parte Gohan se llevo una de sus manos a su nuca rascándosela y sintiendo vergüenza por su padre, así mismo Jade se miraba confundida por la escena que se genero en cuanto aparecieron en aquel extraño lugar, que extrañamente se sentía un poco distinto a la Tierra o al planeta Shinobi, pues su cuerpo se sentía más pesado, aun que no era una gran diferencia siendo que se podía mover con total libertad a pesar de sentirse más pesada.

-Lo… Lo… Lo siento, Kaio-sama- de inmediato Gokú se fue a disculpar, siendo que el mencionado hombre azulado le miro completamente molesto, alarmando aun más al Saiyajin.

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Casi haces que me mate! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de la nada?! ¡Eres un cabeza de chorlito!- con sus puños apretados, su boca abierta de par en par, el Kaio del norte regañaba a un Gokú que simplemente reía con sus ojos cerrados, encogido de hombros y sintiéndose apenado por lo que había provocado.

-jeje Vamos, Kaio-sama no se enoje… Ya me disculpe-

El Kaio suspiro resignado, no importaba cuanto regañara a Gokú, simplemente no aprendería nunca a pesar de que el Son ya era mucho más maduro que cuando lo conoció, aun y a pesar de ese dato, seguía siendo muy despistado pero sobre todo despreocupado cuando la situación no ameritaba que se pusiera serio, fue cuando miro a 21, la cual se intimido un poco al sentir como aquel extraño hombre regordete que había estado regañando a su marido la miraba con cierto interés, mientras Gohan jugaba con un recuperado Bubbles y Gregory, claro en lo que esperaba a que su padre quisiera ir directamente a la Tierra.

-Tú eres esa chica que estuvo a punto de matar a Gokú, ¿No es verdad?- un poco más calmado, el pequeño hombre miraba a la chica, la cual se exalto un poco al sentirlo tan cerca y de repente, pues ni si quiera lo había sentido cuando se había acercado, tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda y mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno… Yo… Este…- de forma rara se sentía intimidada por la mirada del Kaio, tal vez era por que usaba lentes oscuros y le intrigaba saber si realmente la estaba mirando a ella o no.

-Kaio-sama, Jade no es mala, ella hizo lo que hizo por…- Gokú quiso intervenir, mas el mencionado de piel azul, le interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Sí, ya lo sé, su padre la obligo…- sin dejar de ver a Jade, el Kaio respondía a lo que Gokú quiso decir, atrayendo la atención de Gohan también. -En fin, creo que me alegro que por fin esa amenaza haya sido neutralizada, ni más ni menos que por su propia hija- termino de hablar, mirando su auto destrozado, intentando no llorar por dicha tragedia.

-¿Cómo-Como sabe eso?- Jade interrogo al guardián de la galaxia del norte, el cual le volvió a ver.

-¿Ves estas antenas que tengo sobre mi cabeza…?- contra preguntaba, apuntándose con uno de sus dedos dichas antenas que le salían del gorro negro que portaba, por su parte Jade asintió ante la pregunta haciendo que el Kaio prosiguiera con su explicación. -Con ellas puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que pasa en el universo, es por eso que se todo lo que has contado de ti- termino de explicar, haciendo que Numero 21 entendiera como era posible que ese hombre que nunca había mirado supiera las razones por las cuales ataco a Gokú.

Pasados unos cuantos instantes de silencio un tanto incomodo, el Kaio del norte volvía a suspirar, a hora mirando a Gokú que a paso lento se acercaba hacia donde él y Jade estaban. -Dime Gokú, ¿Para qué has venido aquí?-

-Es que vera, la Tierra y el mundo ninja en donde Gohan, Jade y yo vivimos están extremadamente alejados, tanto así que no puedo sentir los Ki de mis amigos, ni si quiera el Ki de Vegeta que es el más grande, por lo que pensé que tal vez, si podría sentir su Ki, una vez que lo sintiera me trasladaría aquí para después desde este lugar intentar encontrar el Ki de los chicos y así llegar a la Tierra-

El hombre con anteojos negros escucho con atención la explicación del azabache mayor, tocando su mentón le dio la razón, pues sin exagerar, el mundo ninja y el planeta tierra estaban en extremo alejados, dificultando mucho el sentir el Ki de alguien que residiera en alguno de los dos planetas, se podía decir que el planeta del Kaio del norte estaba a "medio camino" de la tierra al mundo ninja y viceversa o incluso a menos.

-Bueno, ciertamente lo que me acabas de decir tiene un poco de verdad, la tierra y ese mundo de ninjas están muy, pero muy alejados uno del otro por lo que sin dudas es en extremo difícil sentir algún Ki y más si estos no son tan fuertes-

 _[Nota del autor: Si bien Gokú puede sentir un Ki medianamente potente a grandes distancias dentro del universo "canónico" de DBZ, yo he decidido que haya cierto límite en sentir un Ki fuerte dentro del universo de esta historia, en este caso, dicho límite es la distancia de millones de años luz que hay entre la tierra y el mundo Shinobi, claro solo cuando el poder no sea tan grande como para no sentirse, pero aun así será muy difícil sentir un Ki desde la tierra al mundo ninja y viceversa. Fin de nota.]_

-Sí, tiene razón, me costó mucho encontrar su Ki, Kaio-sama… Es por eso que pensé que sería mejor primero llegar aquí y después intentar encontrar el Ki de los chicos para ir a la Tierra- Gokú reafirmo lo que recién había dicho, para después mirar a Jade y a Gohan el cual también se acercaba a donde su padre y una de sus madrastras estaban. -Pero bueno, no debemos entretenernos, tenemos que ir a la Tierra para pedir a las esferas del dragón varios deseos- asintiendo con Gohan y con Jade, Gokú volvía hablar a la par que se concentraba para encontrar el Ki de Piccolo o Vegeta, pues estos eran sin dudas los más fuertes en la Tierra después de él, Jade y Gohan. _-"Rayos, de verdad sí que es difícil encontrar sus Ki, y eso que son muy fuertes"-_ pensó un poco fastidiado Gokú al aun no dar con las presencias que quería ante la mirada del Kaio, su hijo, Numero 21 y las mascotas del primero.

-¡Bien, por fin encontré el Ki de Vegeta!- de repente exclamo el Son, ante la mirada de los demás.

Con su mano libre llamo a su hijo y a Jade, los cuales se acercaron a este, para tomarlo de cada hombro y disponerse a ir.

-Fue un gusto verlo, Kaio-sama, nos vemos- sonriente, el Saiyajin mayor se despedía, siendo que Gohan y la Androide de cabello castaño también lo hacían, mas el guardián de la galaxia del norte parecía que se había acordado de algo.

-¡Espera Gokú…! ¡¿Quién va a arreglar mi propie…?!- **-*¡FIUN!*-** ante la alarma del Kaio, los dos azabaches y la castaña desaparecían, dejándolo de nuevo solo a él y a sus mascotas, haciéndolo bajar la mirada y suspirar completamente desanimado por que el Son de la volvía a jugar, como antes también había pasado. -Siempre tiene que salirse con la suya… *suspiro* Bueno, supongo que debo hacerlo todo yo…- miro su destrozado auto, así como el poso también destruido. -De nuevo-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Planeta tierra: Corporación capsula.

Bulma conversaba tranquila con su madre, las dos bebían un poco de té que la señora Brief había preparado, mientras, el doctor y padre de Bulma estaba realizando varios ajustes a la nueva cámara de entrenamiento que habían construido para el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin, pues a pesar de todo, continuaba en la Tierra entrenando arduamente para poder alcanzar a Gokú y esa extraña transformación que había alcanzado y que miro por primera vez gracias a la telepatía del Kaio del norte cuando se puso en contacto con ellos en el templo sagrado.

-Bueno mamá, ya han pasado casi doce meses desde que Gokú y Gohan se fueron, durante todo este tiempo he estado realmente preocupada, pues de acuerdo a lo que Krilin y Yamcha me contaron algo grave paso en ese mundo al que esos dos se fueron, pero como siempre he dicho, ese tonto de Gokú siempre atrae los problemas- Bulma terminaba de hablar, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, siendo escuchada con atención por su madre.

 _[OST Recomendado: Fantastica aventura (Version Latina) - DB /watch?v=jA3nrAC31YY.]_

Mientras madre e hija conversaban fuera de la casa, Vegeta de brazos cruzados esperaba a que la cámara de gravedad estuviera lista, cuando de repente abrió sus ojos de golpe, pues varios Ki atacaron sus sentidos, siendo que un par de esos Ki eran inconfundibles. _-"Estos Ki…"-_ se desaparto de la pared, extendiendo sus brazos a la par que fruncía el ceño completamente. _-"No hay duda es… ¡Es Kakarotto y su hijo! Si tienen que ser ellos, pero…"-_ también se percato de otra presencia igual o más poderosa que la de Gokú. _-"Hay otro Ki igual de fuerte al de Kakarotto, ¿Quién es?"-_ el orgulloso príncipe pensaba cuando de repente.

-¡Gokú! ¡Gohan!- Bulma dio aquellos tremendos gritos que se escucharon en toda la capital del Oeste, al ver como en medio del extenso jardín de la corporación un par de cabelleras y caras conocidas se habían presentado de repente y sin previo aviso.

-Hola Bulma jeje- la risa despreocupada, termino por hacer que el Saiyajin de alto rango y por cuyas venas corría la sangre real de su raza, confirmara que Gokú había vuelto a la Tierra después de perderse por casi un año.

 _-"¡Kakarotto!"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Nota final: Un pequeño tributo a Dragón Ball (anime), cuando todo comenzó y un pequeño Goku emprendió la aventura de su vida. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿Sienten los mismos Ki's que yo…?- [Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Yamcha comentaba a Krilin y al maestro tortuga que como no, estaba en Kame Hause.] -¡No hay duda, son Gokú y Gohan!-

-Tengo… Tengo treinta y un años…- [A Jade no le daba pena decir su edad, es mas esto tomo por sorpresa a Bulma que no se creía que una "Treintona" tuviera un cuerpo de veinte, cosa que la hizo convencerse que esa chica que decía ser esposa de Gokú tenía un secreto para conservar su belleza.] -Bien, dime cuál es tu secreto- -¿Se-Secreto?-

-¡Habla…!- [Con sus malos modos, Vegeta le exigía a Numero 21 que revelara la razón por la cual se podía transformar en Súper Saiyajin.] -¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué te puedes convertir en Súper Saiyajin?!-

-¡Una vez que consiga la vena del dragón y domine a Aerondight me convertiré en el usuario de Ki más poderoso del planeta, no, del planeta no, del universo! ¡Jajajajaja!- [Reía y reía frente a sus espadas, aquel hombre de cabello azul y que era el líder de tal organización después de que estos le contaran su breve enfrentamiento con Itachi y Kisame.] _-"Los tesoros de Kaguya deben ser nuestros ¡A cualquier precio!"-_

-¿De verdad creen que ese tipo poderoso de antes no va a estar en esa aldea?- [Hablaba con temor un tipo regordete y con cabello anaranjado, mirando entre los arboles a Konoha siendo que era aquel mismo que en el pasado junto a sus compañeros intentaron atacar a Gokú durante la invasión del Sonido.] -Eres un miedoso, costal de sebo sarnoso- [La chica del grupo respondía de una forma poco educada.]

-Ellos usan Ki, tu Chakra… Demuéstrales que a pesar de usar una energía derivada puedes cumplir tu objetivo… El odio, el rencor pueden alimentar tu poder, tu sed de venganza es en lo único que puedes confiar, ellos y tu madre solo quieren frenarte, quieren impedir lo que tu hermano te confió: Su muerte…- [Con aquel comentario, uno de los ninjas de Orochimaru intentaba continuar envenenado el corazón de Sasuke el cual estaba pensativo y frustrado por las mismas palabras que escuchaba.] -Ellos te quieres detener… No se los permitas-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Luz y oscuridad" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Bien, Kushina… Veamos qué es lo que tienes…- [Tsunade miraba de forma tranquila los resultados de los estudios que le había hecho a la Uzumaki durante la tarde de ese día, abriendo sus ojos y dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa que confundió a la pelirroja.] -Kushina… Estas… Estas embarazada- -¿Embarazada…?- [parpadeo varias veces sin creérselo, hasta que reacciono.] -¡Embarazada! ¡Sí, estoy embarazada! ¡Estoy embarazada!-

 **Capítulos de la ultima saga (Aun por acabar) de Los Ninjas Son: "La traición del Sharingan".**

75: Luz y oscuridad.

76: Recuperación.

77: Contacto.

78: Tormento.

79: Mi camino ninja. (Pelea sustituta: Hinata vs Kidomaru)

80: La prodigio de Kiri. (Continuación de la pelea anterior, primer contacto Xenovia vs Komachi)

81: Odio. (Komachi vs Xenovia)

82: Objetivo. (Continuación de la pelea anterior, Lee y Gaara vs Kimimaro)

83: Promesa. (Continuación de peleas anteriores, Naruko vs Sasuke)

(Saga aun por terminar y capítulos finales)

 _ **Thank you very much, friends!**_

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	76. Capitulo 75: Luz y oscuridad

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you very much friend, so thank you for continuing reading and commenting. See you._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _Equally partner, I hope you are well and do not worry, I hope not to delay so much in finishing this story and focus on the one that follows hehe. Thanks again and we are reading._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _And believe me that I appreciate with all my heart the interest you have for this and my other story, I hope to be able to correspond soon to that support, of course with more chapters of my stories hehe. Again I thank you all friend, success and even another._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Bueno, si eso de la vena del dragón son conceptos que introduciré en la segunda temporada, solo que desde a hora voy dando indicios y "cimientos" para que después no me digas que de donde saque tal cosa o esas cosas, es decir, dejar indicios para justificar el por qué se da sucesos futuros jeje. Por fin Kushina cumplió su objetivo, tener un hijo o hija de su actual esposo, como bien dices, la Uzumaki se lo merece. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Muy cierto, Bulma quiere el secreto que le permite a Numero 21 estar bella jejeje, veamos qué pasa. Gracias amigo, cuídate y nos leemos después._

 _ **-zangaman-**_ _En lo personal tampoco me gusta la traición de Sasuke, pero como ya lo había dicho, iba a respetar el canon lo mas que pudiera y remarque no era por qué no se me ocurriera otra cosa, es simplemente el hecho de que quiero reinterpretar las cosas con la presencia de Goku y Gohan, nada más. Ya si no te gusta esta saga final espero al menos te entretenga amigo, saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _"Goku fumador" jajajaja Hubiera sido interesante eso mismo que dices pero no paso jeje, como siempre te doy las gracias hermano, cuídate y espero sigas teniendo éxito en tu historia de Fairy Tail. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Goku siempre tiene que fastidiar al Kaio, es un clásico indiscutible xD. Un gusto amigo y como siempre te agradezco el apoyo, el que entres y leas así como el que comentes. Saludos y cuídate mucho._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Lo de Piccolo lo miro difícil, pero eso de que Gohan le dé una paliza inolvidable a Sasuke, es muy probable y predecible, tiene un 80 por ciento de pasar en un futuro jeje. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Como siempre es bueno saludarte amigo, y bueno respondiendo a tus inquietudes jeje Shion y Esdeath "nunca" se han mirado, como ambu que es Shion conoce una que otra cosa de las espadas de Kiri pero no sabe que una de esas espadas es otra Yuki, y Esdeath está en las mismas, tampoco sabe que no es la única con el elemento hielo. En cuanto a Kushina, eso de que se comió la torta antes del recreo no creo que aplique, después de todo ya esta casada con Goku jajajaja aun que es gracioso que lo dijeras así, a hora veamos qué es lo que él Son les dice a sus amigos en la Tierra. Gracias por todo, hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Blake015-**_ _Thanks friend, I hope you like the chapters that are still to come. Take care and we'll read later. Bye._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Eso no lo dudes amigo, ese Goku y su manía de asustar a Kaio-sama son un clásico como bien dices tu jajaja, en cuanto a lo de un posible Goku vs Vegeta, veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas y también veamos si es factible o no. Saludos cordiales amigo._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Pues es una respuesta que tendrás en este capítulo, espero te guste compañero. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, sin dudas no saben cuánto me ayuda. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Un gustazo saludarte como siempre amigo, y como siempre te digo que bueno que te a gustado el anterior capitulo, en cuanto a tu pregunta, Los ambu de Danzo también informaban a Orochimaru, cosa que este aprovecho infiltrando a varios de sus hombres a las filas de Raiz, así mismo aun hay uno que otro ninja del Sannin en la aldea, escondidos e informando de los movimientos de los Saiyajin, eso como se ha enterado de que Goku, Gohan y Jade iban a regresar al mundo del que vinieron. Espero haber resulto tu duda, cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, Shion esta arrepentida y busca redimirse, a su modo pero lo busca, en cuanto a Erza, en efecto, será la capitana de un futuro grupo Genin, eso sí aun no tengo claro cuál va a ser ese grupo jeje, y con respecto a Kushina y como ya comente, si se lo merece la pelirroja jajaja al ser la esposa principal tenía que embarazarse y tener un hijo(a) también jeje. Ese Sasuke nunca aprenderá, ¿Verdad? Pero bueno así quise que pasaran las cosas. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kushina a hora si quiere poder vivir el crecimiento de su hijo(a) junto a su padre-_

 _-Vegeta se siente humillado por Gokú al saber de ante mano la nueva transformación de este-_

 _-Numero 21 tiene la misma edad que Gokú, solo que por su condición de Androide aparenta los 26 años-_

 _-Piccolo se sorprender de ver a Gohan tan cambiado y aun que no lo diga también se alegra de volver a ver a su discípulo-_

 _-Los cuatro del sonido, antes llamados los cinco del sonido, son los guardaespaldas personales de Orochimaru-_

 _-"Las reliquias de Kaguya", son objetos que guardan un inmenso poder que en su momento llegaron al planeta Shinobi junto con la diosa conejo, la naturaleza de dichas reliquias es aun desconocida-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Inicio de arco argumental: "La traición del Sharingan".**

* * *

 **Capitulo 75: Luz y oscuridad.**

Bulma y su madre se levantaron con vehemencia de las sillas en donde estaban, mirando como un Gohan que ya le daba en el hombro a Gokú caminaba tranquilo al lado de su padre, el cual estaba vestido muy diferente a como inicialmente se había ido, pues su clásico dogi había sido cambiado por otro un tanto más sensacionalista pero expresando la esencia casi eterna del guerrero de cabellos alocados, así mismo una chica con anteojos, vestido a cuadros rojos y azules, mayas en sus torneadas piernas, unos tacones que hacían juego con su vestido y bata de científica con el símbolo de la hoja en donde antiguamente estaba el logo de la patrulla roja, también los acompañaba, sintiéndose avergonzada de ver a Bulma, pues a pesar de no conocerla en persona o haberla tratado recordaba lo que le había ordenado a uno de sus ayudantes robóticos: Destruir el laboratorio de la Brief y robar el radar del dragón.

No muy lejos de ahí, en lo alto de un árbol, un hombre de tez verde sonrió de forma sincera, pues cuando sintió ese par de Ki supo que el descontrol volvía a la Tierra.

-Así que por fin has regresado, desgraciado infeliz…- hablo para sí mismo, cargando Ki para en un rápido movimiento despegar con rumbo hacia donde sentía las grandes resonancias de poder.

Así mismo en Kame Hause, Yamcha, Krilin y el viejo Roshi se miraban entre sí, mientras, Numero 18 actual novia de Krilin miraba la televisión. Los tres varones sonrieron pues el Ki de alguien conocido inundo por completo sus sentidos.

-¿Sienten el mismo Ki que yo?- Yamcha emocionado y con una gran sonrisa preguntaba a su maestro y a su amigo con cabeza afeitada.

-Es obvio que estos Ki que sentimos son de…- sin esconder su emoción Krilin fue el primero en responder a la pregunta del otro guerrero de cabellos negros, pero callo sus palabras al ver como su admirado maestro iba a tomar la palabra.

-No hay duda, son Gokú y Gohan… Aun que también puedo sentir otro Ki y es muy poderoso- Kame-sennin comentaba, haciendo que Krilin y Yamcha asintieran pues también habían sentido aquel Ki que estaba junto a sus amigos Saiyajin.

-No hay que perder tiempo, debemos ir a verlos. Creo que están con Bulma. Vamos maestro, Yamcha debemos ir- sin perder tiempo Krilin se comenzó a cambiar de ropa pues solo había traído una camisa corta y un short.

-Sin dudas será bueno ver a ese par después de tanto tiempo, ya quiero saber cómo es el mundo al que fueron- Yamcha acompañaba en su entusiasmo a Krilin, siendo que 18 simplemente escuchaba el revuelo que se había alzado de repente en aquella pequeña casa playera. El maestro Roshi se asomaba por la ventana, reflejándose el sol en sus gafas oscuras, pensando quien podría ser ese otro Ki que sentían, pues sin dudas era muy poderoso así como misterioso pero sorpresivamente no era para nada maligno si no todo lo contrario, era un Ki cálido y bondadoso, justo y como el de Gokú y Gohan.

En la corporación capsula Bulma dejaba de abrazar a Gokú el cual se miraba sumamente contento de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga, la cual paso su mirada por cada uno de los invitados tan repentinos que habían aparecido.

-¿Y esta joven tan hermosa?- la madre de Bulma se acerco a Numero 21, que se avergonzó al ver la sonrisa tan radiante de la señora Brief.

-Ella es Jade… Es… Es mi esposa jeje- Gokú se rasco la nuca mientras decía aquellas palabras, haciendo que Bulma y su madre le miraran con la quijada descompuesta por lo que el Saiyajin acababa de decir.

-¡Ella…! ¡¿Ella es tu esposa, Gokú?!- sin creérselo, la peli azul pregunto de nuevo, haciendo que Gokú dejara de reír y mirara con atención a su amiga de cabello corto.

-Sí, ¿A caso no escuchaste? Ella es mi esposa- volvía a repetir con seguridad, haciendo que Bulma mirara varias veces a Jade avergonzándola aun mas.

-Mu-Mucho gusto- con pena y todo, Numero 21, es decir, Jade le ofreció su mano a la madre de Bulma, la cual recomponiéndose lentamente de la noticia que Gokú terminaba de decirles la acepto, estrechando por fin un saludo entre ambas mujeres.

-La verdad es que no me esperaba que el joven y a puesto Gokú se volviera a casar y no con cualquiera, sino con una hermosa y bella jovencita, ¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?- sin pretender ser grosera o entrometida, la señora Brief le pregunto a 21, la cual dejando de estrechar la mano de la madre de Bulma procedió a responder de forma completamente diligente.

-Tengo la misma edad que Gokú, estoy por cumplir treinta y un años, señora-

-¿Treinta y un años? Entonces, como es que…- Bulma la analizo con la mirada, bueno la verdad es que esa chica de ojos azules como los de ella, para nada estaba mal, es decir, tenía unas curvas bien definidas, caderas estrechas, glúteos levantados y pechos firmes, por lo que a pura vista, ella le había, tal vez, dado de entre unos 25 a 27 años de edad o incluso menos, así que, ¿Cómo era posible que se mirara tan bien si ya tenía treinta? Si esa chica tenía un secreto para tener un cuerpo así y un cutis tan suave sin dudas tenía un secreto y ella como buena amante de la belleza lo tendría. Bulma se acerco de forma acosadora a Jade, la cual retrocedió un poco, pues aquella mujer sin dudas tenía una mirada que la ponía un poco nerviosa sin motivo alguno. -Está bien, dime, ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Ejercicio? ¿Alguna crema? ¿Una dieta estricta de vegetales?- le interrogo en voz baja, confundiendo a la Androide de mirada azul que no comprendía las preguntas de la otra oji azul.

-¿Se-Secreto?-

-Sí, chica, tu secreto para tener ese cuerpazo a tus treinta años, vamos dime, no seas mala, debes ser solidaria con otras mujeres, dime tu secreto para estar en forma-

-Bueno… Yo…- la chica no sabía que responder, mientras, una gota de sudor aparecía en la nuca de Gokú y Gohan.

Pero, mientras, Bulma continuaba hostigando un poco a Jade, alguien salió de la casa de los Brief, observando fijamente la espalda del Saiyajin mayor, que lentamente también se fue girando, encontrándose con su rival acérrimo.

-Vegeta… Es un gusto verte de nuevo- con una leve pero consistente sonrisa en su rostro, Gokú saludaba al otro Saiyajin, el cual continúo caminando hasta quedar en frente del Son que continuaba sonriéndole.

-Kakarotto…- con voz un tanto cortante hablo el príncipe orgulloso de los Saiyajin, para después ver a Gohan el cual también le regresaba la mirada, ya casi estaban del mismo tamaño, claro considerando que el rival del Son mayor era un poco más bajo que este, también ladeo un poco su cara para que el torso de Gokú no le estorbara y mirara a Jade, haciéndolo recordar casi por reflejo las imágenes que el Kaio del norte les había mostrado meses atrás. -¿Ya te cansaste de estar jugando en ese planeta al que fuiste?- volviendo a ver a Gokú, Vegeta preguntaba conservando su tono severo y distante, haciendo que el Son mayor se tocara la nuca y desprendiera una leve risa.

-jeje La verdad es que venimos por algo muy importante, Vegeta… Confió en que Kaio-sama les informo de lo que paso en el planeta en donde yo y Gohan fuimos a vivir, ¿No es verdad?-

Jade de inmediato se tenso al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de su esposo de cabellos negros, cosa que sin dudas Bulma noto al instante, mas no le hizo demasiado caso pues ella estaba más interesada en saber como Gokú y ella se habían conocido y posteriormente casado.

-Se que esa mujer…- Vegeta apunto a Jade, la cual agacho la mirada de inmediato pues la culpa volvía a ella. -Uso las esferas del dragón para ir al mundo al cual tú y tu hijo fueron y también se… Que los ataco- con su voz aun severa el orgulloso Saiyajin culminaba sus palabras, haciendo que de nuevo su esposa Bulma se sorprendiera, ya que la señora Brief se había retirado para traer algunas bebidas para todos.

-¡¿Qué…?! Entonces, ¿Tu eres esa persona que ataco a Gokú y a Gohan en ese mundo?- sintiéndose de nuevo hostigada por la sorpresa, Bulma pregunto con prisa esperando una respuesta de la castaña con bata científica, la cual llego cuando la mujer con anteojos asintió sin decir nada.

-¡Habla!- la voz de Vegeta se elevo un poco, dirigiéndose completamente a Jade la cual con vergüenza y pena alzo su mirada para ver al Saiyajin. -¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo es posible que te puedas convertir en Súper Saiyajin? Exijo una respuesta- con un hilo autoritario Vegeta hacia aquellas preguntas a Jade que permaneció callada.

Numero 21 suspiro un poco, tomando valor para responder y no mostrarse débil ante alguien tan orgulloso y egocéntrico como era Vegeta. -La verdad es que soy una Androide, en mi cuerpo hay células Saiyajin, es por eso que me puedo convertir en Súper Saiyajin, justo como ustedes- respondió intentando serenarse, ante la mirada exaltada de Bulma que ya no entendía nada.

-Eso explica cómo es posible que te puedas convertir en Súper Saiyajin, como veo te casaste con el experimento de ese maldito doctor, Kakarotto-

Gohan apretó su dentadura, pues no le gustaba que le faltaran el respeto a una de las esposas de su padre, mas su mirada se instalo en Gokú, esperando a que este dijera algo.

-Jade no es mala, Vegeta. Hizo lo que hizo por que estaba obligada, aun que creo eso ya lo sabes-

-Da igual lo que me digas Kakarotto, a hora lo que más me interesa es que me muestres tu poder, gracias a las imágenes de ese gordo del otro mundo mire como alcanzaste una nueva transformación, quiero ver que tan poderoso eres con esa forma- sonrió de forma confiada, haciendo que a hora quien se molestara fuera Bulma, pues Vegeta simplemente no cambiaba, pues siempre quería estar peleando con Gokú y demostrar su aparente superioridad.

-¡Vegeta, no es momento para que empieces con pelear!-

El orgulloso Saiyajin miro a su esposa, ladeando su rostro ante el aparente regaño de esta.

-Está bien, Bulma, no pasa nada ya sabes que Vegeta así es- de forma tranquila Gokú respondió, haciendo que el otro Saiyajin de brazos cruzados se alejara un poco de su rival al ver que no pudo provocarlo como hubiera querido.

-Tsk… No me interesa esto, hagan lo que se les dé la gana- y con esas palabras el cascarrabias Saiyajin se termino de retirar, siendo observado por su esposa, Gokú, Jade y Gohan.

 _-"¿Tanto le afecto a Vegeta conocer sobre la transformación que alcance durante mi lucha en contra de Jade? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme considerando lo orgulloso que es"-_ con ese pensamiento Gokú observaba como su eterno rival volvía a entrar a la mansión Brief, siendo que en eso, Gohan elevo la mirada, pues un Ki conocido lo hizo hacerlo, así mismo Gokú también lo hizo siendo seguido por Jade y Bulma que repitió el movimiento de los demás.

 _[OST Recomendado: Farewell Trunks - DBS /watch?v=SxzBZ_9eMKg &t=170s.]_

-¡Señor Piccolo!- Gohan fue el primero en reconocer aquel Ki que se acercaba con rapidez, pues su maestro se miro por fin en los cielos azules que reinaban sobre la capital del Oeste.

El Namek fue descendiendo gradualmente hasta tocar Tierra, con su larga capa blanca ondeando con forme al capricho del suave viento que hacía a esa hora del día.

Gohan corrió hasta llegar con el hombre de largas orejas y tez verde, notando la gran alegría del joven Saiyajin así como las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos negro brillante del chico, pues tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a su maestro y tal vez, a alguien que quería como si fuera su segundo padre.

-Gohan…-

-Señor Piccolo… Tenía muchas ganas de verlo- el semi-Saiyajin, se limpiaba sus ojos, sonriendo y riendo al ver el rostro sereno pero con una pequeña sonrisa de quien en su día le enseño los primeros pasos en las artes marciales, el cual miro como la cola de mono del joven Saiyajin se miraba moverse detrás de él, tomándolo por sorpresa aun que de inmediato recordó lo que el Kaio les mostro en su mente, también miro a Gokú el cual sonreía junto a Bulma y Jade, el Namek recordaba muy bien lo que miro, pero al observar que Gokú no parecía para nada preocupado decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar y que el mismo Son mayor se explicara.

-¡Gokú!- otra voz sonó con fuerza, haciendo que los presentes, miraran de nuevo hacia el cielo, pues una nave venia descendiendo con prisa, notándose por los cristales al maestro Roshi, Krilin, Puar y Oolong, pues era Yamcha quien conducía dicha nave.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Conforme la nave aterrizaba el viento que generaba iba mermando, hasta que por fin, termino de aterrizar en el amplio terreno que había.

-jeje- Gokú comenzó a reír al ver la repentina y tan familiar reunión que se estaba dando, tocando su cabeza a la par que la escotilla de la nave recién llegada se abría, para dejar ver como Krilin corrió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas abrazar a su querido amigo. -¡Gokúuuuuuuu!-

-Hola Krilin- con una mano al cielo y extendiéndola en modo de saludo, el Saiyajin de raza pura era tacleado por su mejor amigo.

 _[Nota del autor: Imagínense en esta parte la escena cuando Krilin ve por primera vez a Gokú después de que se recuperara de su enfermedad cardiaca. Fin de nota.]_

 **-*¡PUM!*-** el cuerpo de Gokú por fin cayó al suelo, pues el calvo no aguanto y lo había tirado.

-jeje Tranquilo Krilin jeje- continuaba riendo, causando también las risas en los demás presentes.

Numero 18 descendió también de la nave, siendo también participe de lo que se vivía, solo que su atención se volvió de inmediato en aquella mujer castaña de cuerpo delgado y vestido a cuadros, pues ella la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Tú eres…?- la apunto con su dedo, causando que 21 también la mirara, intimidándose de nuevo, pues su naturaleza tímida aun que molesta estaba muy arraigada en ella, claro cuando estaba con gente a la cual sintió que lastimo. -¿Cómo es que…?- volvió a preguntar la rubia de ojos azules, acercándose a la científica que también le observaba con cierta timidez y temor por como fuera a reaccionar aquella chica que conoció cuando su padre estaba experimentando en ella y en su hermano gemelo, Lápiz o mejor conocido como Numero 17.

-Mi padre… Quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que mi padre te hizo a ti a tu hermano- de inmediato hablo, confundiendo a todos los que miraban, pues a hora que se fijaban bien en aquella chica con anteojos era la misma que en su día miraron dentro de sus mentes, peleando en contra de Gokú y además transformada en Súper Saiyajin.

Numero 18 sonrió, era justo y como la recordaba, dulce y amable, tímida y con un corazón sumamente puro.

-Me alegra ver que eres la de siempre, me alegra saber que recuperaste tus recuerdos… Amiga-

Ambas Androides se abrazaron, extrañando a la mayoría, sorprendiéndolos y sobresaltándolos a más no poder, ¿A caso Numero 18 conocía a esa otra chica?, ¿Por qué la castaña le había pedido perdón?, ¿Cuál era la historia que estas dos compartían? Eran sin dudas las preguntas que emergieron en las mentes de la mayoría ante la repentina acción de la castaña y de la rubia.

-Gokú, ella es la chica que de niña salvaste, ¿Verdad?- Krilin le pregunto a su amigo, el cual había estado mirando el abrazo de Jade y Lazuli, el verdadero nombre de Numero 18.

-Si Krilin, ella es esa niña que salve cuando ataque la patrulla roja-

-Sabes…- volvió hablar Krilin, llevando sus nudillos a cada parte de su cintura a la par que sonreía al ver como su novia parecía feliz de ver a Numero 21. -Me doy cuenta que sin importar en donde estés, siempre estarás presente…- elevo la mirada y la ladeo hacia donde estaba Gokú, que también le miraba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. -Amigo- termino de decir, guiñándole un ojo y con un pulgar arriba.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Minutos después:

 _[OST Recomendado: Under the blue sky - DBS /watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0.]_

La mesa estaba servida de comida deliciosa, pues una de las clásicas cosas que sin dudas se daban cuando Gokú estaba presente, era eso mismo, un ambiente lleno de alegría, bromas y comentarios llenos de perspicacia por más de uno de los guerreros Z. Jade les había contado su pasado a estos, así mismo también les había platicado sobre su "venganza" y como es que termino peleando a casi muerte con Gokú, el cómo invadió el lugar en donde tanto Gohan como Gokú vivían así mismo también les hizo un breve resumen de su nueva vida en ese lugar y el cómo se había casado con Gokú, reconociendo ante todo, el cuanto lo había querido desde que lo conoció y la salvo cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños. También supieron cual era la relación de ella con Numero 18, llegándose a enterar que la castaña había ayudado a escapar en más de una ocasión a la rubia y a su hermano gemelo pero al final no pudo hacer nada para impedir que su padre, Maki Gero se saliera con la suya y lo los convirtiera en Androides, claro todo esto paso cuando ella era aun humana, pues después de que Numero 18 y 17 fueron convertidos, la siguiente que fue usada como conejillo de indias fue ella misma, en un intento del doctor de encontrar alguna forma de controlar mejor la nueva versión de energía ilimitada que había descubierto así como la implantación de células de otros organismos, entre ellos, las células de los guerreros más fuertes de la Tierra, en pocas palabras Maki había usado a Jade para perfeccionar su energía infinita y hacer una versión mejorada de Cell, ambas cosas en un mismo cuerpo, sin importarle si dicho cuerpo era el de su propia hija.

Además de todo lo anterior, también se enteraron de que.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿En verdad estas casado con más mujeres, Gokú?!- Yamcha parecía que estaba alucinando por cómo se puso al saber que en total el Son mayor tenía cuatro esposas, algo que sin dudas tomo por completa sorpresa a todos.

-Lo que pasha es que… Me ishieron fhirmhar un connntrato que me hache casharme con mash de una mucher- de nuevo, Gokú hablaba con la boca llena, haciendo que no se le entendiera muy bien lo que decía.

-Habla después de masticar, no se te entiende nada- Piccolo le regaño, justo y como lo había hecho aquella vez cuando el Son mayor y Gohan salieron por primera vez de la habitación del tiempo.

-Shi perdón… *Mmm* ¡AAAAAAH…!- se paso de golpe toda la comida, ante la mirada de los demás, siendo que Gohan estaba a su lado derecho y Jade a su izquierdo. -Como les iba diciendo, un ancianito muy simpático me hizo firmar una cosa llamada contrato, por el cual me hace que me pueda casar con más de una mujer… A mí no me molesta, todas hacen una comida fantástica jejeje-

 _-"A pesar de todo, sigue siendo el mismo tonto despreocupado, pero aun así lo noto más maduro, mas determinado, aun que no se por qué, sea lo que sea, me alegro"-_ Krilin pensaba, observando a su amigo, que se limpiaba la boca después de la gran cantidad de comida que había ingerido.

-¿Y por qué no vinieron tus demás esposas?- a hora interrogaba Oolong, esperando una respuesta por parte del guerrero con vendas en los brazos.

-Es que están muy ocupadas, además, a pesar de todo, solo vinimos por unos pocos días amigos-

-Es una lástima, quería conocer al pequeño Goten… Tal vez, el y Trunks se lleven bien, quien sabe- Bulma con su hijo en brazos comentaba, haciendo asentir a Gokú.

-No se preocupen amigos, cuando me volvamos a venir lo traeré para que lo conozcan a él y a su mamá-

-La verdad es que te has conseguido una esposa muy hermosa y bella, Gokú…- el maestro Roshi lentamente se fue acercando hacia donde estaba su discípulo pero siendo mañoso como era, no quería quedarse sin tocar a la nueva esposa del azabache y mas mirando el cuerpo de la chica con anteojos, hasta que pudo notar la mirada amenazante y cargada de veneno que Numero 18 le lanzaba, cosa que sin dudas lo hizo desistir en sus perversas intenciones. -Ejem… Sin dudas esta jovencita no se parece en nada a su vil padre, me alegro- alejándose de nuevo, el sabio, lascivo y viejo tortuga se quedo con ganas de tocar, pues sin dudas Numero 18 ya le conocía sus mañas y no permitiría que tocara a su amiga la cual no parecía darse cuenta de nada, ya que estaba más concentrada en estar escuchando las demás platicas que se estaban dando a lo largo de la gran mesa en donde estaban todos comiendo animados.

\- Gokú…- Krilin llamo a su amigo, que terminaba de comerse un plato de arroz blanco.

-¿Qué pasa, Krilin?-

-Y además de pedir los deseos a las esferas del dragón, ¿Qué más harán?- el calvo formulo una nueva pregunta sintiéndose intrigado por esas demás cosas que su amigo Saiyajin y compañía harían mientras estuvieran en la Tierra, haciendo que Gokú se llevara una de sus manos a su mentón, pero antes de que este pudiera responder Jade se le adelanto.

-Disculpa te robe la palabra, Gokú…- con educación observaba a su marido que no pareció molestarse por lo anterior. -Pienso destruir todas las instalaciones de mi padre que aún quedan en el mundo, quiero borrar todo rastro de él y su legado, a hora tengo una familia, quiero corresponder a su cariño y que también ustedes me acepten- término de hablar, observando como los demás parecían aceptar sus palabras anteriores.

-No te preocupes Jade, en base a lo que nos has contado tu solo fuiste una víctima más de Maki, por mi parte no hay remordimientos- el chico de baja estatura y cabeza rapada, hablaba de nuevo, haciendo sonreír a la Androide castaña a la par que intentaba controlarse.

-Gracias… De verdad, gracias por aceptarme-

Después de eso, continuaron comiendo entre risas y relatos de Gokú y Gohan sobre todo lo que habían estado viviendo en aquel mundo al cual llegaron, Vegeta observaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol cercano, tranquilo pues aun que se mostrara duro y déspota, de cierto modo también le "llego" el hecho de ver a su rival después de tanto tiempo, era por eso mismo que debía entrenar aun mas y alcanzarlo a como diera lugar. Gokú reía, sonreía, Gohan también lo hacía, ambos Son habían retornado a su antiguo hogar junto a sus amigos, solo que debían regresar, pues les esperaban en su nuevo hogar, un lugar que lentamente y a pulso se había ganado ese nombre: Hogar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Predator - N /watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng.]_

Planeta Shinobi, al día siguiente: Otogakure.

 _[Nota del autor: Ya lo tengo dicho en los "datos curiosos" en mi perfil, pero aun así lo digo aquí, en la Tierra no uso sufijos japoneses, mientras, en el planeta ninja si los uso de ahí que no los use durante las conversaciones en la Tierra después del retorno de Gokú y Gohan. Fin de nota.]_

Kabuto estaba en la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru el cual estaba en sus aposentos, pero en eso un ninja apareció justo en frente del otro ninja con anteojos, haciendo que este le observara con cierta confusión por su repentina aparición.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Descubriste algo nuevo…?- se apresuro a preguntar el peliblanco, acercándose al ninja que estaba postrado y haciendo una reverencia a la par que sacaba un pergamino de sus ropas.

Kabuto tomo el pergamino, siendo que de inmediato quito el pequeño cordón que mantenía en su lugar el rollo aquel para posteriormente desenvolverlo un poco y dedicarse a leerlo, su expresión cambio completamente, sobresaltándose pero a la vez una sonrisa maliciosa se noto en su rostro, para después una risa un tanto maquiavélica. -jeje jeje- miro al otro ninja, el cual asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, por su parte la mano derecha de Orochimaru se giro para entrar de nuevo a la guarida de su amo, con aun aquella expresión al parecer contenta y con el pergamino en su mano izquierda se dispuso a caminar, perdiéndose en las sombras de aquel sitio bajo Tierra.

Minutos después:

El Sannin pelinegro estaba furioso, aventó varios frascos en contra de la pared haciendo que estos indudablemente se partieran, a hora sabía por qué Danzo estaba tan desesperado por conseguir algo capaz de debilitar a los Son, a hora sabia cual era la urgencia de ese viejo por que mejoraran el veneno del Reibi y a hora sabia por que como pago le había ofrecido la mismísima sangre de Gohan.

-¡Ese maldito viejo!- hablaba apretando sus dientes y mostrando un rostro completamente irritado ante la mirada de Kabuto que le había hecho llegar el pergamino que minutos atrás el mismo había leído. -Mikoto había estado esperando un hijo de Son Gokú todo este tiempo… Es por eso que quería que mejoráramos ese estúpido veneno- volvía hablar, mirando a su mano derecha y aprendiz.

-¿Qué piensa hacer, Orochimaru-sama? Según el informe del espía ninja que acaba de llegar, Son Gokú, su hijo Gohan y esa mujer a la que llaman Jade se han esfumado, no aparecen desde ayer, tal vez esta puede ser una oportunidad para secuestrar a ese niño, sin dudas la sangre de ese infante es la clave para poder combinar los poderes de Son Gokú con los nuestros- acomodando sus lentes, Kabuto hablaba, pero los ojos de serpiente de un verde enfermizo le miraron con aun enfado haciéndolo inmutarse de inmediato.

-No…- fue lo primero que dijo, confundiendo al ninja con lentes. -Peligraríamos mucho si hacemos eso, piensa Kabuto… Si Gokú mato a Danzo por ese niño no nos queda la menor duda de que su molestia puede aumentar para nosotros- termino de hablar, a hora mirando hacia donde estaban tirados los frascos que el mismo había destrozado por su enojo al saber lo que uno de sus espías descubrió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a…?- no termino, pues Orochimaru le interrumpió de súbito.

-Sasuke… Es nuestra oportunidad para hacer que Sasuke venga a mí, a hora que esos molestos Son no están, el plan debe continuar en donde se quedo truncado…-

Kabuto asintió, haciendo una reverencia ante el Sannin siniestro. -¿Quiere que mande a los cuatro del sonido?- volvía a preguntar, observando como a hora una sonrisa descarada se presentaba en el rostro de Orochimaru.

-Si… Manda a los cuatro del sonido, quiero ese Sharingan, pues cuando lo tenga me ayudara a conseguir el cuerpo perfecto, el cuerpo de Son Gokú-

-¿También mando a…?-

-No, ella es demasiado para Sasuke… Pero en caso de necesitarse, también tenemos a Kimimaro y aun que no se soportan es recomendable que entren en el juego los dos-

Kabuto volvió a asentir, saliendo de la oscura habitación, dejando solo al Sannin de las serpientes.

 _-"Pronto, Sasuke… Pronto tu Sharingan será mío, lamentablemente a hora que se que tienes un hermano con la sangre de Son Gokú lo deseo mas a él que a ti, pero supongo que después de todo aun me servirás, pues mi objetivo principal es aun el cuerpo de tu padrastro, y solo podre hacerme de ese cuerpo con la ayuda de tu Sharingan"-_ pensaba Orochimaru, sentándose solo para después dejar salir de sus labios una risa cargada de odio y locura. -Jajajajajajaja-

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Chain explosion - NS: TL (Reproducir hasta el minuto 1:06 y repetir) /watch?v=wApPvkMFHsU.]_

Kirigakure: Lugar desconocido.

Aquella misma mujer de cabello azul que había atacado a Itachi y Kisame días atrás, estaba frente a una silueta sentada en una especie de trono o algo parecido, siendo que Esdeath, pues ese era el nombre de la mujer, se retiro su máscara permitiendo que se mirara su rostro serio pero a la vez denotando arrogancia por algo desconocido y frustración por haber fallado en su misión.

-No pasa nada, Esdeath- aquella persona hablo, dejando al descubierto su voz gruesa pero también refinada, sumamente educada, se movió un poco en su silla, mas la luz de las antorchas cercanas no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para esclarecer el rostro de aquel hombre que portaba entre sus manos aquella misma espada de antes, aquella que despedía un tenue brillo a pesar de estar guardada en su funda.

-¿Qué haremos a hora, "Líder-sama"?- la mujer preguntaba, esperando una respuesta de aquel al cual se dirigía con total respeto y admiración.

-Esperar… Kaichiro no debe sospechar de nosotros… Las espadas deben seguir "en su funda", por el momento jeje- río un poco al decir lo último, haciendo sonreír y reír a la mujer de mirada azul que tenía en frente de él, así mismo los otros dos acompañantes de esta, es decir, aquel hombre grande y corpulento con un brazo mecánico y aquella delgada chica que siempre traía su catana ceñida a su persona.

-¿Qué haremos con ese maldito de Kisame e Itachi Uchiha?, ¿Qué haremos con los Akatsuki?- el hombre corpulento preguntaba a su líder, el cual se levanto de la gran silla en la cual estaba, observando con detenimiento a sus tres ninjas, para después notarse entre la penumbra del lugar como este esbozo una nueva sonrisa llena de confianza.

-No hay que desesperarse, nuestro tiempo llegara… Después de todo, Akatsuki también busca lo mismo que nosotros: Los tesoros de Kaguya, por no decir que el poder de los Bijuu también es codiciado por ellos- hablaba manteniendo tranquilidad, mientras, daba varios pasos hacia los laterales de su gran silla, y se llevaba su espada enfundada a su espalda acomodándosela ante la mirada de los otros tres ninjas que estaban presentes.

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué son tan codiciados esos objetos que el clan Uzumaki tenía?- la chica de cabello corto y negro preguntaba, cruzándose de brazos, ganando la mirada sagaz de su líder, pero aun así su rostro no se lograba ver bien por la oscuridad perpetua que en ese lugar bajo Tierra había.

-Es simple… Cada uno de esos objetos guarda un inmenso poder, tan grande como para destruir este mundo en un pestañeo, según las leyendas de mi clan, cuando Kaguya llego a este mundo, llego con varios objetos que defendía con todo su ser, un poderosísimo sello los mantenía cerrados y controlados, por lo que era fácil suponer que escondían algo que a la diosa no le gustaría que fuera revelado o… Liberado. Uno de esos objetos es la "Vena del dragón" dicho objeto o mejor dicho, dicha vasija guarda una cantidad exorbitante de poder, un poder en estado puro y concentrado, energía en toda la extensión de la palabra, que se puede combinar con cualquier cosa, ya sea Chakra o ya sea, Ki- termino de hablar, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar inicial. _-"Los Uzumaki le arrebataron a mis antepasados la vena del dragón, junto con los Senju y otros clanes masacraron a mi gente al ver que no podrían ganarnos, deben pagar, deben ser exterminados y para eso necesito recuperar esa reliquia, para poder llevar a cabo la 'limpieza' de este mundo"-_ pensó el sujeto aquel, recordando todos los relatos que su abuelo ya difunto le conto sobre su antiguo y poderoso clan.

-Entonces, ¿Por el momento no haremos ningún otro movimiento?- la ninja peli azul y con el numero uno romano en su máscara pregunta a su líder, el cual asintió confirmando la interrogante de la mujer.

-Por el momento, solo vigilaremos cuales son los pasos de Akatsuki y Konoha, no hay que olvidar a esos extraños guerreros, "Los Son", ellos también saben usar Ki, por lo que sin dudas son muchísimo más poderosos que cualquier otro ninja de este mundo, claro, siempre y cuando dicho ninja no porte a Aerondight, la espada que mi clan forjo hace mucho tiempo…- detuvo sus palabras, recordando lo que los ancianos de la aldea le habían contado de Gokú y Gohan, así mismo también le informaron de Jade y la razón de los extraños fenómenos que se habían presentado en Kiri hacia más de ocho meses atrás. -Una vez que tenga el poder de la vena del dragón y que logre dominar a Aerondight, nadie… ¡Absolutamente nadie podrá superarme! Pues me abre convertido en el usuario de Ki más poderoso de todo el planeta… No, del planeta no, del mismísimo universo- comenzó a reír, ante la mirada de las espadas de Kiri que simplemente observaban en silencio como su líder soñaba despierto, ya que probablemente era el último descendiente de aquel clan que logro dominar no el Chakra, si no una de las energías que lo conformaban, el Ki.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Konoha:

Ya había pasado casi un día desde que Gokú, Gohan y Jade se habían ido, el ambiente en la aldea se notaba extrañamente cambiado, pues la presencia de los dos Son y de la Androide no se sentía por ninguna parte, Kushina estaba tranquila en su casa, terminando de preparar la comida, mientras, Mikoto cuidaba de su bebé, así mismo Mei estaba en una misión como justo se lo había dicho a Gokú antes de irse, Naruko entrenaba sola en el bosque y el resto de chicos hacían lo suyo.

-Estoy muy preocupada por Sasuke… Desde que Gokú-kun lo regaño, prefiere esconder su presencia para que no pueda hablar con él- Mikoto comentaba, sentada en la sala de la casa Son con Goten entre sus brazos, dándole un poco de leche materna, mientras, Kushina salía de la cocina quitándose un delantal y portando una cuchara sopera en una de sus manos indicando que aun estaba preparando la comida de ese día, una vez que se quito la prenda de cocina la dejo colgada aun lado de la entrada a la cocina, mientras, a la vez también dejaba la cuchara sopera también colgada aun lado del delantal que se había quitado.

-Es verdad, a hora que lo mencionas, no puedo sentir su presencia… Creo que sigue resentido por lo que paso hace días cuando peleo con Naruko…- la Uzumaki mayor se acerco a su amiga, observando cómo esta estaba amamantando al pequeño Goten, que parecía cría de vaca al no quererse separar del pecho de su madre. -Mi hija siempre ha querido que Sasuke la reconozca, se puede decir que ella siempre lo ha considerado como un rival, pero desde que llego Gohan-kun, esa rivalidad se había mirado apagada, apagada hasta el enfrentamiento de hace días…- se sentó al lado izquierdo de su amiga de ojos negros, la cual le había mirado con atención ante las palabras de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

-Pensé que tal vez Goten podía ablandarlo un poco, pero… Después de lo que paso, no estoy muy segura- mirándose mortificada, Mikoto respondió a las palabras de Kushina la cual simplemente asintió en silencio, entendiendo a su amiga de ojos oscuros.

Kushina se quedo callada por unos instantes, debía ir al hospital para ver qué era lo que le pasaba con los mareos y ganas de vomitar, había llegado a pensar que estaba embarazada, pero a la vez no quería hacerse ilusiones, era por eso mismo que no sonreiría o se alegraría hasta saber realmente que era lo que tenia, estuviera encinta o no.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- la pelirroja pregunto, extrañando un poco a Mikoto que continuaba dándole pecho a Goten.

-¿Por qué preguntas…?- contra pregunto la Uchiha, observando cómo lentamente la mujer de mirada azul oscura se levanto de su lado para después girarse y mirarle con serenidad. -¡Ah sí! Ya recordé que tenias una cita con Tsunade-sama- sonrió al recordar aquello, ciertamente la mujer de cabello azul oscuro había andado un poco distraída debido al tema de Sasuke y el regreso de Gokú, Gohan y jade a la Tierra.

-Exactamente… Ya termine de cocinar así que, pues ya me desocupe- apretó un poco sus puños sintiéndose nerviosa, para después también ver como su casi hermana se levantaba también del sofá de la casa.

 _[OST Recomendado: Zutto Miteta (Extended) - NS /watch?v=rHjZb95v8TY.]_

-Kushina, tal vez no necesites ir, aun que…- agacho su mirada, mirando a Goten que continuaba alimentándose a su "modo". -Se siente muy lindo que te lo digan…-

La pelirroja sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga de mirada oscura, claramente haciendo alusión al momento cuando el médico dice las palabras más esperadas por toda mujer: "Estas embarazada, ¡Felicidades!".

-Lo he estado esperando, quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero vivir junto con Naruko, nuestro hijo, ustedes y él… Ese tonto que me dio una nueva oportunidad de querer, de poder esperar una familia- cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban y el abultamiento de llanto quería suceder, mas intento por todos los medios soportarlo, llevo su mano derecha a sus ojos, pasando suavemente su palma por estos, guardando todo "residuo" de un aparente y muy predecible lloriqueo de su parte.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- la cálida mano derecha de Mikoto la hizo volver abrir sus ojos, observándole con su labio inferior temblando un poco por los nervios, la emoción, un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones encontradas de tan solo pensar en que sus deseos y sospechas fueran reales, pero a esas instancias, ¿Que la preocupaba? Era el hecho de no ser una buena madre y aun que con Naruko aparentemente hizo las cosas bien, tenía miedo de fallarle a ese nuevo hijo o hija que posiblemente vendría.

-No… Gracias, yo puedo ir sola, Mikoto- respondió un tanto rápido, intentando recuperar su postura perdida en cuanto a lo emocional correspondía, Mikoto entendió, retirando su mano y con una suave y cálida sonrisa en su rostro le miro, dándole ánimos para que fuera y volviera a vivir lo que sintió cuando le dijeron por primera vez: "Esta embarazada".

Recuperando animo, Kushina camino hacia la salida de la gran casa Son, suspiro hondo, intentando llenar su cuerpo de energías para lo que fuera que le dijeran, aun que su corazón de madre ya lo había descifrado, simplemente buscaba ese momento a solas, disfrutar de la noticia, claro si esta era efectiva con sus sentimientos y sueños más profundos. Por fin salió de la casa y a paso lento y sin demora se dirigió hacia el hospital de la aldea, dejando sola a Mikoto, aun que esta estaba tranquila y disfrutando de su pequeño al cual aun alimentaba con sumo cariño y atención.

 _-"Suerte, Kushina…"-_

Minutos después: Hospital de Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama le espera, venga por favor- Shizune conducía a la Uzumaki mayor por los largos pasillos del hospital, claramente notando ese olor a esterilizado, limpio, los médicos ninja yendo y viniendo por estos, personas recibiendo consulta, asesoría y un sinfín de más cosas que tuvieran que ver con la salud o bienestar de ciertos individuos, sin dudas uno de los grandes avances fueron las semillas del ermitaño, aun que pocas, se habían aprovechado muy bien desarrollándose un pequeño polvo verdoso que al consumirse causaba que las energías de tal persona se reinstaurara, así que como que también se curaran heridas menores, lastimosamente las semillas del ermitaño que se producían en el invernadero de los Son, eran menos efectivas que las "natales" de la Tierra, en cuanto a curar heridas y recuperar fuerzas, pero aun así seguían siendo un avance autentico para la aldea.

 _[Nota del autor: Esta decisión la tome así debido a que si somos estrictamente exigentes con las semillas del ermitaño estas solo se podrían sembrar en la llamada Tierra sagrada, así que como "contra medida" decidí nerfear las semillas del ermitaño que se den en este mundo, seguirán siendo esenciales, pero como hasta a hora solo ayudaran a un cierto punto. Fin de nota.]_

Shizune por fin abrió una puerta, permitiendo ver a Kushina como estaba Tsunade con un traje de doctora frente a varios documentos, con un par de lentes en sus ojos castaños permitiéndole leer mas cómodamente lo que sea que estaba leyendo, dirigió su mirada hacia las otras dos mujeres, sonriendo levemente antes de disponerse hablar. -Kushina, me alegra verte, pasa por favor-

La asistente pelinegra de la Senju se hizo a un lado para que la Uzumaki de cabellos rojos entrase por fin a la instancia, todo limpio y ordenado, como se esperaría de la actual Hokage de la aldea y directora del hospital, claramente se notaba que en términos médicos la rubia se movía como pez en el agua, fue cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse por fin se dio, diciéndole a Kushina que ya estaba completamente sola con Tsunade la cual se retiro sus anteojos para observar a la Uzumaki que con un poco de pena se sentó frente al escritorio en donde había estado hasta a hora la "Doctora Senju".

-Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama…- fue lo primero que hizo, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose un poco rara al estar en ese lugar, pues la última vez que estuvo en el hospital fue cuando paso el fatídico accidente de Danzo y Raíz.

-Buenas tardes para ti también…- respondió con educación la rubia, bajando su mirada hacia los cajones que tenía en su lateral derecha y con su mano los abrió, buscando lo que necesitaba, mientras, la pelirroja se sentía un poco ansiosa. -Muy bien- por fin tomo lo que había estado buscando con un poco de impaciencia, un sobre blanco con claros toques de que era un análisis médico, días antes la Uzumaki ya se había hecho una prueba de embarazo y otros tantos, pero aun y así había decidido pedirle a la Senju que de forma personal le atendiera si se encontraba algo raro en dichos exámenes. -Bien Kushina, veamos qué es lo que tienes…- abrió el sobre frente a la mencionada, la cual no dejaba de mover sus manos en aparente desesperación, mientras, el sudor amenazaba con aparecer entre estas por el constante frote de la suave y tersa textura que dichas manos de la pelirroja tenían.

Tsunade fue bajando su mirada, leyendo línea tras línea de lo que en esos documentos se presentaba, azúcar, colesterol, medición de glóbulos blancos, rojos y plaquetas y finalmente el examen que más llamaba la atención de la interesada, de Kushina. La rubia cerro sus ojos por un momento, para después suspirar, esto sin dudas puso en alerta a la Uzumaki que no demoro nada en preguntar qué pasaba, al ver como la oji marrón miro en silencio varios segundos un lugar especifico de lo que leía. -¿Pasa algo?- su voz tembló un poco, agarrándose de los bordes de la silla con especial fuerza para no caer en caso de que fuera remotamente necesario un soporte, sus piernas de estarse moviendo constantemente cedieron por un momento a la tranquilidad, mientras, se inclinaba un poco para estar más cerca de la rubia de grandes pechos.

-Nada, Kushina…- las primeras palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para la oji azul, paso un poco de saliva cuando de repente sintió su boca seca, sus manos a cada lado de su torso temblaron un poco más intenso que antes, intentando parecer tranquila y sin aparentar el vacio que quería formarse en su corazón y el nudo en su garganta. -Solo que…- volvió hablar la rubia, haciendo que los ojos de Kushina se encendieran en brillo, sin poder esconder su ansiedad ante el momento, sin dudas a Tsunade le gustaba ver en ese estado a la pelirroja, pues ella también lo había notado, había notado esas ganas de ser de nuevo madre en la Uzumaki mayor. -Estas embarazada… ¡Felicidades!- por fin dijo, riendo a la par que observaba la cara de Kushina la cual estaba entre crédula o no por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues esas palabras, esas palabras por fin, después de tantos años volvían salir de la boca de un medico.

-¿Em-Embarazada?- pregunto de forma inconsciente, parpadeando varias veces ante la mirada y sonrisa de la rubia que se reacomodaba su cabello y su bata medica. -Embarazada…- volvió a repetir, pero a hora reaccionando por fin y de forma lenta a la noticia que tanto quiso escuchar durante esos meses. -¡Embarazada!- a hora elevo un poco mas su voz, levantándose de su asiento siendo seguida por la Senju que continuaba sonriendo al ver la también y gran sonrisa que se presento en el rostro de la Uzumaki. -¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Lo sabía…! ¡Estoy embarazada!- continuaba diciendo para después recibir una abrazo por parte de la Hokage.

-Kushina, de nuevo, felicidades- le dijo sin romper el abrazo, siendo que en eso la mencionada también lo correspondió con sumo aprecio y cariño.

-Gracias…- le respondió, separando un poco la Senju, la cual se sorprendió al ver como la Uzumaki se miraba tan feliz con sus ojos cristalizados pero sin romper la sonrisa que se instauro en su boca. -Pero, ¿Cuánto tengo de embarazada?-

-De dos a tres semanas, Kushina…-

Sin dudas eso si sorprendió a Kushina, la cual se llevo su mano izquierda a su boca, mientras, la derecha a su vientre, recordando la pelea que tuvo contra ese ambu de Raíz.

-Entonces, ¿Ya estaba embarazada cuando pelee?-

-Todo indica que si Kushina, ya estabas embarazada cuando paso lo del bebé de Mikoto, tuviste mucha suerte al no recibir un golpe directo o de lo contrario…- detuvo sus palabras, permitiendo que la pelirroja lo dedujera por sí misma.

-Iba a perder a mi bebé-

Tsunade solo asintió, pero eso no iba a permitir que la reanimada felicidad de Kushina se mirara obstruida.

 _-"Kushina…"-_ pensó la Senju, observando a la mujer de ojos azules sentarse lentamente en la silla de antes, acariciando su vientre por la noticia llena de dicha que recién le había dicho.

 _-"Minato… Voy a volver a ser madre, nuestra hija tendrá un hermanito o una hermanita, te doy las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras, lamentablemente el destino no quiso que viviéramos juntos hasta ver a nuestra hija ser mayor, pero a hora…"-_ se acaricio su barriga con sus dos manos, sintiéndose maravillada con la idea de ya sostener entre sus brazos a su bebé, justo y como sostenía a Goten al cual ya quería como si fuera su propio hijo _. -"A hora tengo otra oportunidad para poder criar junto a su padre a este nuevo ser, no quiero que pienses que te olvide, solo… Solo buscaba la felicidad, solo buscaba sentirme mujer otra vez y esa felicidad la encontré en él, en Gokú-kun… Lo quiero tanto como te llegue a querer a ti, gracias por darme a Naruko y a ti Gokú-kun, por volver a darme la dicha de ser madre"-_ las lagrimas de alegría se desbordaban de sus ojos, siendo mirada en silencio por Tsunade la cual estaba, como no, muy contenta por la Uzumaki.

 _-"Quiero ver la cara de Gokú cuando sepa que volverá a ser papá. Baka, vuelve pronto"-_ con aquella sonrisa de antes, Tsunade pensaba, mirando a Kushina la cual estaba aun sonriente tras la confirmación de su nueva maternidad.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Afueras de Konoha: Mismos instantes.

Cuatro siluetas se miraban saltar de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, pues su misión era clara.

-¿De verdad creen que no va a estar ese maldito monstruo de antes? Si ese tipo nos encuentra nos matara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- una de esas tres siluetas hablaba, siendo que era aquel tipo gordo y de cabello naranja que estuvo junto a Orochimaru durante su invasión fallida.

-Eres un miedoso, costal de sebo sarnoso- la chica del grupo, es decir, aquella pelirroja de antes insultaba a su compañero gordo al cual no le gusto para nada el cómo le llamaron.

-Y tu eres una…- quiso responder, pero el chico aquel con cola de caballo y seis manos le interrumpió.

-Ya basta, Tayuya, Jirobo… Parece que no se dan cuenta de nuestra misión, según Kabuto, esos desgraciados monstruos no están por lo que debemos aprovechar y escoltar a un "invitado especial"- eso ultimo lo decía aquel ninja con más de dos brazos, mirando entre los arboles las casas de la aldea que se asomaban entre mas arboles.

-No quisiera volver a ver a ese tipo, sin dudas es alguien monstruoso… Deberíamos vengarnos y aprovechar que no está para aniquilar a todas las basuras de esta aldea- el último del grupo hablaba, notándose claramente la cabeza que tenia detrás de sí.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, no se te olvide que hay otros ninjas fuertes en esta aldea, centrémonos en nuestro objetivo, Sakon- volvió a decir el moreno de seis brazos, el cual respondía al nombre de Kidomaru.

-Está bien, como quieras- el tipo aquel con labios pintados respondió de una manera no muy convencida a su compañero, para después retomar la marcha en busca de Sasuke Uchiha, el objetivo de Orochimaru a hora que sabía que ni Gokú, ni Gohan y mucho menos Jade se entre pondrían en sus planes.

* * *

Naruko deambulaba sola por la aldea, desde que Gohan y Gokú se fueron no sabía qué hacer, así mismo tal vez era la única pues, Sakura estaba ayudando a Shizune en algunas cosas, mientras, Tsunade estaba en el hospital, al parecer lentamente la Hokage la estaba aceptando como su aprendiz, Karin estaba ocupada junto con Numero 5 en el centro de desarrollo, pues ellos dos se debían hacer cargo de todo en lo que Jade no estaba, así mismo Hinata había acompañado a Neji y a su padre a las afueras de la aldea por asuntos del. clan y por lo tanto la chica de ojos perla no estaría por el resto del día en su casa, Xenovia se había desaparecido desde la mañana de ese día, pues el Sol ya había alcanzado su cenit, aun que conociéndola como ya la conocía no dudaba en que estaba en aquella cascada en donde la rubia solía entrenar con Jiraiya otro desaparecido que en cuanto se marcharon los Saiyajin también se había dado a la fuga, en pocas palabras estaba sola y aburrida, había entrenado un poco pero, no había duda que se acostumbro muchísimo a estar en compañía de Gohan y Gokú.

-Kakashi-sensei también está en una misión…- la chica de largo cabello rubio comentaba, observando las nubes en el cielo que cubrían la aldea a esas horas del día. -Y Sasuke-baka ha desaparecido su presencia para que no lo encuentre, tenemos una pelea que terminar...- suspiro sintiéndose enfadada de estar caminando por la aldea sin nada que hacer, desde el incidente con Danzo, Jiraiya y su madre le habían dicho que en unas cuantas semanas el Sannin se dedicaría a entrenarla como era debido, solo que, ese viejo no había cumplido su promesa aun. -En fin, creo que iré a comer un poco de ramen a Ichiraku, ya que- resignada, culmino de hablar, para después bajar sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y comenzar a correr hacia su puesto de comida favorita, pues un plato de ramen le aguardaba con sumo gusto.

En otra parte de la aldea: Mismos instantes.

Agotado, Sasuke regresaba de entrenar, aun estaba muy pensativo sobre lo que haría, pues sin dudas a hora que Gokú, Jade y Gohan no estaban, debía pensar y razonar bien cuál sería su siguiente paso a dar, su mente se había convertido en una caldera de pensamientos negativos, no había instante en el que no recordara todo lo que hasta ese momento había vivido, el cómo alguien más fuerte y talentoso que él había aparecido, él como la chica bromista del salón, la perdedora lo había alcanzado o incluso superado en fuerza, estaba arto, fastidiado, pues su orgullo se había mirado completamente destrozado por sus propios pensamientos errados y dementes, por no decir que…

 _-"Eres tan débil… No me odias lo suficiente…"-_ esas palabras pasaron por la mente del joven Uchiha, recordando con total nitidez el momento en el que Itachi lo sometió cuando lo descubrió hablando con Mikoto yacía un tiempo atrás, en la a hora reconstruida residencia Uchiha.

-Itachi…- hablo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el frente, la solitaria calle en la cual estaba.

-Por fin dimos con el nuevo juguetito de Orochimaru-sama- una voz orgullosa y prepotente se escucho a la espalda del Uchiha que detuvo sus pasos justo en el instante en el que la escucho, para después.

 _[OST Recomendado: Need to be strong - N /watch?v=AIOXMbpbuH4.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

El movimiento del viento dejo en claro lo que tan de repente estaba pasando, pues aquel mismo tipo de antes con dos cabezas y labios pintados de verde pálido se encontraba con su semblante sorprendido al ver como Sasuke había logrado esquivar sin muchos problemas un puñetazo que el primero le había lanzado.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Por consiguiente, el Uchiha le planto un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndolo retroceder a la par que. -¡AAAAAAAAH!- un gran grito se hizo presente cuando desde arriba apareció aquel sujeto llamado Jirobo listo para darle un golpe de mazo a Sasuke, haciéndolo saltar hacia el lado contrario que su primer oponente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Se creó un pequeño cráter por la fuerza de caída y del golpe del hombre gordo y de cabello naranja, levantando una pequeña columna de humo que se disipo rápidamente.

-Ese rodillazo me dolió- se quejo Sakon, a la vez que Jirobo de un salto y saliendo del pequeño cráter que genero en medio de aquella calle solitaria llegaba al lado derecho de aquel que había hablado, notándose también como la chica pelirroja de antes y cuyo nombre era Tayuya se añadía a la "fila" por el lado derecho y el chico con seis brazos por el izquierdo, quedando los cuatro por delante de Sasuke el cual tenía su Sharingan activado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- fue lo primero que pregunto el Uchiha, percatándose que no podía sentir el Ki o Chakra de sus repentinos atacantes, hasta que noto un extraño tatuaje en sus manos, identificándolo como un sello de camuflaje avanzado similar al que le habían puesto en papel a él cuándo lucho contra aquel ambu de Raíz que termino asesinando.

-Si quieres saber…- volvía hablar Sakon, ante la mirada rígida y molesta de Sasuke. -Deberás sacárnoslo a la fuerza, basura- le reto, con un movimiento de su dedo índice, en una clara provocación haciendo que Sasuke expulsara un poco de Chakra, pues debido a su entrenamiento venia cansado ya aun que eso no le importo.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke apareció por delante de los cuatro del sonido que no se esperaban que Sasuke fuera tan rápido, mas no hubo tiempo de pensar nada, cuando de un fuerte puñetazo, el Uchiha menor mando en contra de una cerca a Sakon, el cual había logrado cubrirse con sus dos brazos, mas la fuerza con la cual le atacaron fue suficiente para repelerlo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡Maldito mocoso!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Mientras chocaba, gritaba, siendo que en eso, Kidomaru abultando su boca, libero de golpe una gran telaraña que tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke debido a que no podía sentir el Ki de sus enemigos y así como que su Sharingan no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detectar el movimiento.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Telaraña!-**_ exclamo mientras con sus dedos y su boca, lanzaba su red en contra del Uchiha que retrocedió de forma rápida.

-¡MMMMMAAAAAAAAH!- Jirobo se poso justo detrás de Sasuke que gracias al grito de este, pudo detectarle a tiempo, pues el hombre de cabello naranja le esperaba para envestirlo con su hombro derecho.

-¡No voy a caer en trucos baratos!-

-¿De verdad te crees tan hábil, vulgar pedazo de excremento?- Sakon reaparecía en escena, tomando a hora si en completa sorpresa al Uchiha que por la distracción de la telaraña y las palabras de aquel individuo con dos cabezas, recibió de lleno el primero golpe, por parte de Tayuya que espero el momento justo para entrar en escena.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAGGGH!- escupió un poco de saliva siendo que se dirigió en contra de una de las cercas que estaban a cada lado del camino en donde estaban batallando.

-Se cree que está a nuestro nivel por que simplemente derroto a un ninja de elite de Raíz…- de brazos cruzados, Sakon comentaba, observando como Sasuke se volvía a poner de pie después de haber chocado en contra de la cerca anterior. -Ese ninja solo era fuerte debido a su velocidad, siendo por mucho, el más débil de la elite de ese viejo llamado Danzo…- sonriendo desmeritaba el esfuerzo del Uchiha en contra de aquel tipo que le detuvo cuando fue a salvar a su hermano recién nacido.

-Como… ¡¿Cómo es que saben eso?!- volvía a inquirir, esperando una respuesta de sus atacantes que se volvían a poner en guardia.

-Es algo que no te incumbe, patético debilucho- Sakon continuaba con sus insultos, haciendo rabiar a Sasuke, pues a decir verdad o volvía a usar el sello maldito o no podría derrotar a esos cuatro debido a su cansancio pero sobre todo por su coraje al escuchar como hablaban mal de él sin conocerlo.

Ichiraku ramen: Mismos instantes.

Naruko devoraba su plato de ramen con suma velocidad, con tanta voracidad que se podía decir que la chica de mirada azul no había comido nada en todo el día, cosa que era claramente una mentira.

-Como veo hoy tienes hambre…- Teuchi comentaba, mirando como la chica con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas no dejaba de sorber fideos y caldo del cuenco en donde comía.

-Es que… Mmm… Este ramen… Mmm… Esta delicioso, viejo jeje- entre sorbos hablaba, para después sentir una leve variación en la presencia de Sasuke, cosa que la desconcertó e hizo que dejara de comer por un instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- al ver esto, el viejo cocinero interrogo, ganándose la atención de la chica de chaqueta abierta de color naranja con negro.

-No, nada…- sonriendo y rascándose la nuca la Uzumaki respondía, dejando su plato de ramen sobre el descanso de madera que tenía por delante de ella. _-"La presencia de Sasuke se incremento un poco… Quizás solo está entrenando ese baka, no debo preocuparme por alguien que no se preocupa por los demás"-_

Con ese pensamiento, la chica continúo comiendo su apreciado caldo y fideos ramen, sin saber que Sasuke estaba luchando en contra de varios esbirros de Orochimaru. Mikoto también se había percatado de la variación en el Ki de Sasuke, pero, esta justo y como Naruko pensó que el joven Uchiha estaba entrenando ya que la presencia de este no se sentía especialmente cerca, en cuanto a Kushina debido a su alegría estaba completamente centrada en conversar con Tsunade, siendo ajena completamente a lo que pasaba en otra parte de la reconstruida aldea.

Extremo oeste de la aldea: Mismos instantes.

 _ **-¡Chidori nagashiii!-**_ realizando ese jutsu experimental que antes le había servido, Sasuke intento electrocutar a sus atacantes que con ayuda de las telarañas de Kidomaru repelieron el ataque del Uchiha.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, escoria- Sakon reía al ver los intentos de Sasuke que sintiéndose arto arremetió mientras se notaba a leguas su marca maldita activa.

 _-"¿Por qué no pude darles? ¿De verdad ese ambu que mate no era tan fuerte? ¿Es verdad que era tan débil que por eso lo pude derrotar? ¡Nooo!"-_ en un grito final y de forma interna, Sasuke se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, pero su debilidad y el hecho de que estaba abusando del sello maldito lo hicieron debilitarse aun más de lo que ya estaba después de entrenar durante toda la mañana de ese día.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGRRRHHH!-

Un golpe contundente lo mando de nuevo en contra de la misma valla de antes, observando con rostro adolorido las marcas negras que también denotaban la marca maldita en sus atacantes, siendo que fue cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta que no era el único con dicha marca.

-¿Pensabas que eras el único al que Orochimaru-sama le dio un "regalo", niño patético?- tocando su rostro Sakon volvía hablar, sonriendo de forma presuntuosa a la vez que miraba a un tendido Sasuke que se había sobre saltado al ver que en efecto no parecía ser el único con la marca maldita.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Reanudación de OST: Predator - N.]_

-Orochimaru-sama tiene muchísimos más "juguetitos" que tú, estúpido- la pelirroja también hablaba, notando la expresión molesta y lastimada en la cara de Sasuke.

-Durante todo este tiempo te has sentido frustrado… Decadente en comparación de esos fenómenos que aparecieron en la aldea, ¿Verdad?- Kidomaru preguntaba, haciendo una clara alusión a Gokú y Gohan. -Es difícil saber que hay seres más fuertes que nosotros, sientes que no avanzas por culpa de ese par de entrometidos, tu padrastro y tu hermanastro te frenan en tu objetivo verdadero, tu verdadera "sed", tu propósito…- continuo hablando haciendo que Sasuke pensara de nuevo en ese rencor y sed enfermiza de venganza en contra de su hermano mayor.

-Sigue perdiendo el tiempo en esta pocilga… Aquí jamás descubrirás tu verdadero potencial, ve hacia donde Orochimaru-sama esta, ¿Quieres poder? Él te dará verdadero poder- Sakon retomaba la palabra, ante la mirada exhorta de un Sasuke que parecía lentamente se dejaba convencer por sus atacantes.

-Ellos usan Ki, tu Chakra… Demuéstrales que a pesar de usar una energía derivada puedes cumplir tu objetivo… El odio, el rencor pueden alimentar tu poder, tu sed de venganza es en lo único que puedes confiar, ellos y tu madre solo quieren frenarte, quieren impedir lo que tu hermano te confió: Su muerte- Sakon termino de hablar, haciendo que Sasuke agachara su mirada y desactivara su Sharingan, a la par que de forma consciente volvía a desaparecer su Ki para que no aparecieran "estorbos".

-Orochimaru-sama nos dejo claro que esta decisión es solo tuya. Nos dijo que no perdiéramos el tiempo en intentar llevarte a la fuerza, por lo que antes de que tomes una decisión solo piensa… Sigue jugando al ninja y nunca, lograras tu meta, tu verdadero propósito… Orochimaru-sama te ofrece la oportunidad para hacerlo, ellos… Te la niegan. ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvan y tú sigas aquí parado? ¿Intentaras revelarte? Sabes que no puedes vencerlos, pero…- Tayuya detuvo sus palabras por un breve instante, mientras, los demás se alejaban de Sasuke que permanecía tendido en contra de la cerca en la cual había chocado varias veces. -Si a hora aceptas lo que te ofrecemos, el poder que alcanzaras te servirá para tu cometido… Aun que una vez que des un paso fuera de esta mugrosa y patética aldea te volverás propiedad de Orochimaru-sama- termino de hablar, girándose y encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-No olvides a Itachi, el sigue a fuera, burlándose de ti, burlándose de las muertes que provoco…- aquellas últimas palabras por parte de Sakon hicieron que el Uchiha les mirara de nuevo. -¡No olvides tu verdadero objetivo!- terminaron de desaparecer en una ventisca de hojas verdes y marchitas, ante la mirada de Sasuke que apretó sus puños con furia, sintiéndose extrañamente tentado por la mano macabra de una vil criatura que ansiaba su Sharingan para su verdadero propósito, poseer el cuerpo más poderoso que había llegado a ese mundo, el cuerpo del Saiyajin Son Gokú.

 _-"¡Hermanooooooooo!"-_ El rostro de Itachi con su Sharingan activado e impregnado con la sangre de los Uchiha se manifestaba en su mente junto con aquel grito de furia, a la par que la marca de maldición de su cuello ardía, desesperada por ser liberada, ansiosa por consumir todo a su paso con tal de satisfacer la ambición desmedida y demente de un enfermo y podrido ninja que hace mucho tiempo atrás dejo de ser humano.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Mismos instantes: Planeta Tierra.

-Bien, la primer esfera del dragón no está lejos, según el nuevo radar del dragón que Bulma construyo esta a treinta kilómetros adelante- Gohan sobre volaba la capital del Sur en compañía de Yamcha y Krilin pues estos se encargarían de reunir las esferas del dragón para poder revivir a todos los muertos en el mundo ninja. Mientras, Gokú acompañaba a Jade a destruir los laboratorios de Maki Gero que aun quedaban por el mundo.

Mientras ellos estaban en la Tierra destinando sus esfuerzos para "romper" los últimos lazos a la tragedia de hacía meses, en Konoha la maldad y la traición se volverían a desatar, solo que a hora era solo cosa de los mismos ninjas de ver si podían detener la inevitable oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos y en especial sobre la familia Son teniendo como principales afectados de nuevo a Mikoto y a Sasuke.

Mismos instantes: Planeta Shinobi.

-Bien, la semilla ha sido sembrada y regada, no hay duda, ese mocoso vendrá a nosotros- con aquellas palabras, Sakon y el resto de los cuatro del sonido esperaban a Sasuke fuera de la aldea, sintiéndose completamente confiados de que todo lo que le dijeron había mellado de forma profunda en la mente y corazón del Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Esa chica, Xenovia. Ella pertenece a la élite más poderosa y selecta de la nación del agua: "Las cuatro espadas maestras", claro si no contamos a su líder, al cual llaman "Shi"- [Kakashi comentaba sorprendiendo a Mei, Anko y Genma quienes eran sus compañeros en esa misión que Tsunade les había encomendado.] -Las cuatro espadas, creí que eran un mito, una simple historia entre las unidades especiales de ninjas- [Genma sin creer se miro mas sorprendido que el resto, siendo observado con tranquilidad por parte del Hatake.]

-Debo… Debo vengar a nuestro clan, debo matar a quien me arrebato todo y aun que madre sufrirá debe entender que ya tome una decisión…- [Sasuke acercaba de forma amenazante su mano a un pequeño Goten que dormía en su cuna, pues el Uchiha había ido a ver a su hermano pequeño a la sombra de la noche.] -Nunca lo entenderás pero, esto lo hago por nosotros, por los Uchiha que murieron a manos de nuestro hermano mayor-

-¡No es suficiente, necesito entrenar mas, debo ser mas fuerte… Si quiero dominar el poder de mi espada al cien por ciento debo entrenar más!- [Jadeando y agotada por el entrenamiento matutino, Xenovia no perdía tiempo, pues sin demora entrenaba todos los días.]

-¡¿Qué Sasuke-baka hizo que…?!- [Naruko aun en pijama estaba en extremo sorprendida ante la repentina llamada de Shikamaru el cual ya portaba un chaleco Chunin, pues lo habían ascendido de rango ninja.] _-"Kami que ruidosa es, no sé como Gohan la aguanta"-_

-Buenos días Lee, haciendo ejercicio tan temprano, ¿Eh?- [Kiba en compañía de Chouji esperaban a Shikamaru en las puertas de la aldea, siendo que en eso el chico de verde se les acerco.] -A hora que Goku-sensei no está debo entrenar por mi cuenta, además, Gai-sensei tampoco puede entrenarme así que ¡Debo demostrar por mi mismo la llama de mi juventud y pasión!-

 _-"Sasuke… ¿A caso no piensas en mi tía Mikoto y en Goten-niichan…"-_ [Naruko pensaba observando al resto del repentino grupo de recuperación que se había formado, siendo Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru y Lee quienes conformaban dicho grupo.] _-"¡A como dé lugar debo traerte de nuevo!"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Recuperación" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Goten-nii, te juro que traeré de vuelta a tu estúpido hermano, de verás- [Con aquellas palabras Kushina y Mikoto observaban como el equipo de recuperación emprendía la peligrosa misión de recuperar a Sasuke de las garras de Orochimaru.]

 **Vuelvo a recalcar, el canon en esta historia fue y será lo mayormente respetado, es por eso mismo que Sasuke se va, cosa que ya había sido decidida desde el inicio del mismo fic, es obvio que no a todos les va a gustar esto, "Poco original", "Muy poco pensado", etc.**

 **Tienen razón, la tienen, pero al fin de cuentas, esta historia no está pensada para ser original y nunca pretendió serlo, es solo mi versión de un crossover entre mis dos universos del anime favoritos, así de simple. Gracias a todos(as) quienes siguen apoyándome, leyendo y comentando, no los defraudare, nos vemos y de nuevo mil y un gracias.**

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	77. Capitulo 76: Recuperación

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _You can do what you can, and as I always say, I'm glad to know that you liked the previous chapter._ _Thanks, and we're in touch._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Sure friend, thanks for all the support, without you these stories simply could not be developed, just like that hehe._ _Thanks again and see you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good to know, my friend, really, yes, I hope that this chapter is also to your liking. Best regards._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I thank you very much for your support friend, as well as the fact to continue reading and commenting, that helps a lot to not give up. Take care._

 _ **-Dragon saku-**_ _Es un gusto leerte amigo y qué bueno que te ha parecido de sobresaliente el anterior capitulo, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien jeje. Paso a responder tu pregunta sobre Aerondight, la espada elige a su portador en base al poder de este y las virtudes que guarde en su corazón, pero si, la espada puede elegir a quien la portara hasta su muerte. En cuanto a quien pasara con ella después de que venzan a su actual portador, bueno, eso lo veras en la segunda temporada jeje lo siento aun que creo que ya sabes la respuesta xD. Saludos y de nuevo a sido un gusto leerte compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10**_ _\- Hola amigo recuerda que aun estoy viendo si voy a introducir sí o no a tu Oc, así que como lo voy hacer en la segunda temporada, hay aspectos que no me terminan de convencer de acuerdo a tu visión del personaje y es lo que estoy mirando. Cuídate._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Si compañero, esto se está calentando jajaja esperemos no cocernos xD y bueno con lo de actualizar se hace lo que se puede, en ocasiones puedo actualizar regularmente y otras veces no, es como todo a veces se puede y a veces no, así de simple. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, hasta otra._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _La verdad, Sasuke está perdido en su terquedad y oscuridad, pero como bien dices, veamos qué pasa. Gracias como siempre por seguir apoyando la historia amigo, se te aprecia. Éxitos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Exacto, solo que hay que tener en cuenta que el poder de Naruko y Sasuke está muy parejo, al menos hasta después de que el Uchiha alcanza la segunda etapa de su marca maldita, pero aun así Naruko le va a dar pelea al emo, eso no lo dudes, en cuanto a Gokú, lamento decirte que el Son no va a poder evitar lo que tenga que pasar amigo, después de todo ya lo había dicho, los sucesos más importantes del canon serán respetados. Nos leemos después, cuídate._

 _ **-THE CROW 88-**_ _Gracias amigo, se agradece el interés, perdón si te asuste con lo que "Tal vez no lo mate" jeje en lo referente a que Gokú tal vez no iba a matar a Danzo jeje. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bien amigo, siempre es bueno saber tus impresiones y dudas con respecto a un nuevo capítulo jeje bueno como sabrás y ya lo dije, Sasuke se ira de la aldea si o si amigo, bien podría pasar lo que tú dices, que Gokú y Gohan busquen a Sasuke pidiéndole ayuda a Urunai baba o a Kaio-sama pero lo que quiero es que en la segunda temporada Sasuke y Gohan se den una buena "putiza", bueno Gohan a Sasuke se la de jaja y para eso necesito que siga siendo el emo que es, así de simple jajajaja en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, Gohan recibirá su casa en la segunda temporada cuando regresen junto con Gokú de entrenar y conocer el mundo ninja completamente. Espero seguir leyéndote amigo, nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _No se me ocurre una forma en la que Piccolo fuera una buena influencia para Shikamaru, pero dejando eso de lado, gracias por seguir leyendo amigo, se agradece y aprecia. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Bueno, la verdad hago lo que pienso es no bueno de leer, si no bueno para la historia y un gran bonus es si les gusta lo que hago jeje, y cierto amigo, muchos fics distorsionan a Sasuke a un nivel que no tiene ni sentido, pero bueno, es su visión del personaje y se respeta y es lo mismo aquí, yo representare mi visión inalterada jajaja. Gracias por volver a leer y dejar tu comentario, eso me apoya y mucho. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-The pro saiyan-**_ _Si, ese maestro Roshi no cambia, lo bueno que la Androide 18 le paró los pies en seco y no dejo que tocaran a su amiga jajaja en cuanto a Gok_ _ú_ _al saber que volver a ser padre no lo dudes, se va a volver a poner como con Mikoto o eso espero. Gracias por comentar y leer, eres grande hermano. Nos vemos._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Muy cierto, Numero 18 no dejo que se "aprovecharan" de su amiga jeje. En cuanto a Itachi, no puedo prometer nada, pero voy a ver cómo le "hago" en todo caso tal vez se pueda revivir ya veremos que hacemos. Nos estamos leyendo amigo y gracias por todo. Adiós._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Hola amigo que bueno que te han parecido interesantes y un tanto nostálgicos jeje, la verdad es que Gok_ _ú_ _a pesar de ya tener un poco de experiencia debido a sus mujeres no capta tan rápido las señales aun, aun que con el beso de Tsunade ya le quedo claro que la rubia también "quiere…" conocerlo mejor jajaja en cuanto a lo que me dices sobre "el que duerme" qué bueno que pienses que es Broly hermano, que bueno lo que pienses. Jiraiya y Roshi serian el dúo pervertido por excelencia, no lo dudes amigo jaja, que bueno que te gusto eso de que la Androide 21 fuera amiga de Lapiz y Lazuli, la idea nace del hecho de que en el videojuego en donde 21 debuta, es decir, fighterZ ella y 18 se hacen amigas, así que tome influencia directa de eso jajaja y por ultimo si amigo, también tengo presente lo que me comentas, a mi también se me hace raro un Sasuke bueno e incluso bien "buena onda" creo que por el momento debe seguir la línea de su yo canónico, ya más para delante de la historia se verá si cambia o no tras enterarse de algo o yo que sé. Gracias por leer amigo así como dejar tu extenso comentario que siempre será bien recibido, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-El "Sello de control de la niebla" es el sello usado para poder controlar y restringir el poder de los integrantes de las espadas, a excepción de Xenovia debido a su aun bajo nivel comparándolo con el del resto de integrantes-_

 _-El elemento veneno es un Kekkei Tota ya olvidado de los anales de la historia ninja-_

 _-El consejo de ancianos de Kirigakure son los únicos que pueden encomendar alguna misión a las espadas maestras, la razón por la cual no se le permite al Mizukage interactuar con dicho grupo es desconocida-_

 _-Kushina está dispuesta a ir por Sasuke, pero se le prohíbe debido a su embarazo y que necesita estar con Mikoto-_

 _-Hinata ha entrenado junto con Neji y Hanabi desde la invasión del sonido y la arena, logrando alcanzar un buen nivel-_

 _-Karin duerme en el centro de investigación en lo que Jade está en la Tierra, esa es la razón por la cual no se entera de inmediato de la deserción de Sasuke-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 76: Recuperación.**

Fronteras entre el país del fuego y del agua: Altas horas de la noche.

Entre las sombras de la noche varias siluetas se movían rápidamente entre las grandes arboledas cercanas a las costas del país del fuego y por cuyas aguas la frontera con Kiri estaba establecida.

-No hay duda, esto lo hizo alguien con el elemento hielo… Me atrevo a decir que esa persona es incluso el doble o triple más de poderosa que Shion y tal vez me quedo corto con dicha afirmación…- Genma tomaba un pequeño trozo de hielo que a pesar de los días que habían pasado continuaba helado, gélido, sin señales de derretirse, siendo que ante el ninja con la pajita en la boca y sus compañeros un bosque completamente marchito y escarchado se observaba.

-Los rumores eran ciertos…- Kakashi observaba varias gotas de sangre en el suelo, siendo que Pakkun había estado oliéndolas para conseguir algún rastro, pero nada.

 **-*snif*snif*-** Pakkun continuo olisqueando hasta que alzando su cabeza y hocico miro a su dueño. -Kakashi…-

-Lo sé, Pakkun… Esta sangre tiene una extraña y peligrosa concentración de neurotoxinas…- el ninja con mascara en su rostro, con ayuda de una pequeña palilla recogía la tierra circundante a donde estaban las manchas de sangre antes dichas, para después echarla en varias bolsas esterilizadas, pues sin dudas una vez que regresara a la aldea tendría que llevar a analizar lo que fuera que fuera esa sangre _. -"Me pregunto si ¿Esto tendrá que ver con lo que los aldeanos cercanos a este lugar miraron y nos contaron? Es obvio que una pelea paso aquí, pero, ¿Quién contra quien? Shion dijo que ella y ese chico que Gohan mato eran los únicos que usaban el elemento hielo, ¿A caso…? ¿A caso existe alguien más con el elemento hielo en su sangre, alguien que es incluso más fuerte que ella? He usado mi Sharingan para escanear el lugar y sin dudas el Chakra que se uso durante la pelea no fue poco"-_ hablaba consigo mismo el ninja de cabellos en punta y de tono plata, guardando las muestras en uno de los tantos bolsillos y compartimentos de su chaleco Jounin.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Genma!- De entre los arbustos salió Anko, siendo que Mei también se miraba pues esta era la misión que Tsunade le tenía a una de las esposas de Gokú y por la cual la a hora ninja de Konoha no lo había acompañado a la Tierra.

-¿Qué pasa, Anko? ¿Encontraron algo tú y Mei-san?- levantándose de su posición anterior, Kakashi miro al par de mujeres, así mismo Genma y Raido, otro ninja de la hoja también presente hacían lo mismo que el ninja líder del pelotón de Jounin a pesar de que entre ellos había una ninja de nivel Kage, es decir, Mei.

-Creo que les va a "gustar" lo que encontramos- con una actitud seria Anko respondió a la pregunta de Kakashi, haciendo que este entrecerrara su único ojo visible al sentirse intrigado por las palabras de la ex alumna de Orochimaru.

Minutos después:

-"Él" de nuevo- Kakashi era el primero en hablar, observando cómo las llamas negras del Amaterasu ardían tenuemente en el suelo, ya eran pocas a comparación de cuando Itachi y Kisame combatieron.

Los demás Jounin simplemente escuchaban lo que Kakashi acababa de decir, a diferencia de Mei, que estaba preocupada, pues esos jutsus estilo hielo, y sobre todo, una grandísima fisura en el suelo señal de un tajo de espada bestialmente poderoso, le decían a la ex líder de Kiri que no había duda alguna, los ninjas más letales y poderosos de su aldea habían salido de su "escondite".

-¿Se siente bien, Mei-san?- Genma le llamo, haciendo que esta dejara de pensar en "las señales" que la hacían pensar en lo anterior.

-¿Eh…? ¡Oh si! Perdón, es solo que me quede pensando un poco-

De inmediato se excusaba ante la mirada de los demás.

-¿Segura? Se nota consternada… Tal vez, ¿Hay algo que quiera decirnos?- Kakashi preguntaba, observando directamente el ojo verde de la castaña de largo cabello.

-Es… Es solo una suposición, Kakashi-

-¿Suposición? Sea más especifica- volvía hablar el peli plata, esperando una respuesta por parte de la oji verde que suspiro, pues a pesar de ser ya una ninja de la hoja seguía guardando secretos de su aldea, pues era obvio al haber sido ella la quinta Mizukage.

-Está bien, Kakashi… Creo que como esposa de Gokú-kun y ninja de la hoja deben saber mi "Suposición…"-

Todos los demás ninjas le miraron confundidos, pues el rostro de esta se había llenado de seriedad de un momento a otro, haciendo que Kakashi confirmara que en efecto, Mei sabía algo importante sobre lo que estaban investigando en la frontera con el agua. -Deduzco que Kakashi no es el único que conoce a esa chica con una gran espada azul, Xenovia es su nombre…- volvía a tomar la palabra Mei, haciendo asentir a los otros Jounin al confirmarse que estos también conocían a la peli azul ex discípula de la mujer castaña. -Ella pertenece a la elite más selecta de mi aldea… A pesar de aun no dominar completamente el poder de su espada, es una de las Chunin más prodigiosas de toda la aldea, es por eso que…- volvió a suspirar, pensando muy bien sus palabras para no comprometer algo secreto y que no repercutiera en contra de su pueblo.

-Ella pertenece al grupo de elite más poderoso y secreto de toda la nación del agua: "Las cuatro espadas maestras", claro, si no contamos a su líder, a quien supuestamente llaman, "Shi"- Kakashi de forma sorpresiva hablo, intuyendo lo que Mei diría, cosa que se confirmo al ver la expresión de sorpresa que esta había puesto.

 _[Nota de curiosidad: Shi en japonés significa "Muerte". Fin de nota.]_

-¿Co-Como es que sabes eso, Kakashi?-

-Alguna vez pertenecí al ambu… Créeme que se contaban historias para nada agradables de ese grupo de "exterminio" de su aldea- el ninja con el Sharingan respondió de forma tranquila la pregunta de Mei, la cual parecía confundida por las palabras antes dichas por el peli plata.

-Las cuatro espadas… Pensaba que solo eran un mito, que solo eran una especie de leyenda entre los grupos de elite de cada aldea. Creí que Kiri solo tenía los siete espadachines de la niebla- Genma también hablo, denotándose sorpresa en su voz y en la forma en la cual hablaba.

-Lo cierto es que… Dicho grupo solo es usado cuando la situación es en extremo peligrosa o… Necesaria. Cada uno de los espadachines que conforma el grupo tienen poderes extraordinarios, incluso, son por mucho más fuertes que yo, solo que… Se les ha mantenido bajo control gracias a un sello especial que los obliga a obedecer y no revelarse, esto se hizo así considerando que las espadas que portan son cientos de veces más poderosas que las espadas de los siete espadachines, tal vez no lo sientan así por Xenovia que aun no domina su espada al cien por ciento, pero…- cerro sus ojos suspirando, recordando una noche lluviosa, una ciudad pequeña en el país del rayo ardiendo desde los cimientos, cientos y cientos de muertos, sin alguien a quien culpar, solo destrucción por doquier, solo los signos romanos del uno al tres plasmados en los cadáveres de los líderes de la ciudad, una experiencia horrorosa incluso para un ninja que estaba acostumbrado a convivir día tras día con la muerte. -Los demás integrantes son unos verdaderos monstruos que no se contienen cuando se les da una misión-

-¿Piensas que ellos hicieron esto?- Anko por fin entraba en la conversación, esperando una respuesta por parte de la ex Mizukage.

-No sé lo que buscan… Pero puedo decir que, una vez que comienzan a moverse, no se detendrán hasta que cumplan su objetivo, la verdad es que al ya no pertenecer a Kiri esto no me debería importar pero, es importante por que involucra la aldea en la que vivo, en donde mi esposo vive y en donde tengo a mi familia, podría hablar con Kaichiro pero, solo los ancianos del consejo los conocen, ningún Mizukage ha tenido contacto directo con ellos, es por eso que estoy un poco insegura- las palabras de Mei sonaron inciertas, indecisas, pues sin dudas el grupo al cual Xenovia pertenecía era altamente temido no solo en Kiri si no en las cinco naciones ninja por las técnicas y poderes que tenían así por las armas que portaban, una más poderosa y desastrosa que la anterior, lo curioso de esto era que solo los altos mandos y grupos especiales de cada aldea ninja tenían conocimientos verdaderos de ellos, esto para evitar posible pánico en la nación y a su vez una posible guerra entre aldeas.

-Bien, no sabemos por qué entraron a la nación del fuego y sin dudas es importante saberlo… Seguiremos investigando y mañana mismo partiré de regreso a la aldea, ustedes se quedaran aquí para continuar con las investigaciones mientras yo entrego de manera personal lo que hemos encontrado-

Kakashi daba instrucciones de lo que se haría, pues con quienes aparentemente se lidiaba no eran ninjas cualquiera, eran la "Élite de la élite de Kiri" Un grupo selecto y poderoso de ninjas especializados en el Kenjutsu, pero no cualquier Kenjutsu, un Kenjutsu que involucraba a "Las cuatro legendarias espadas del Jigoku" Armas infundadas con el poder de los elementos y del mismo Chakra y Ki, siendo que la quinta y más poderosa fue forjada y creada por el único clan en el mundo ninja que logro dominar el Ki al no poder usar Chakra, un clan que se cree extinto desde la era de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, el único clan que podía rivalizar con los Senju y Uchiha, ese mismo hecho fue lo que los llevo a la destrucción.

 _[Nota del autor: "Espadas del Jigoku" un concepto claramente inventado pero que será muy sonado en la segunda temporada, ya lo verán amigos jeje. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Aldea escondida entre las hojas: Mismos instantes.

Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto, había dejado todo listo, simplemente miraba la gran luna llena desde la ventana, cerca a su cama había una pequeña estantería que quedaba a la altura de dicha ventana, en donde tenía varias cosas, de entre las cuales destacaban varios cuadros, la foto del equipo 7, en donde se miraban sonreír a Sakura y Naruko que estaban en medio del grupo, así como a Gohan siendo que él simplemente le miraba con cierta desconfianza, pero lo único que sentía por el Son era desprecio, se sentía tan humillado al saber que sin importar que, nunca, nunca alcanzaría al hijo de Gokú en poder y eso mismo se repetiría con su hermano recién nacido, el pequeño Goten. _-"Algún día, Son… Cuando nos volvamos encontrar y yo haya perpetrado mi venganza, el siguiente serás tú"-_ se guardo ese pensamiento para sí mismo mientras dejaba la foto del equipo 7 completamente volteada en su lugar, así mismo también miro la foto de la boda de su madre con Goku, claramente recordaba ese día, no recordaba haber visto a su madre tan feliz como en el momento en el que la ceremonia de casamiento había terminado, convirtiéndose en legitima esposa de Son Goku junto con Kushina y Mei.

-Desde que ustedes aparecieron…- miraba la imagen de un Gokú sonriente mientras se rascaba la nuca y era abrazado por sus esposas. -Lo único que han querido es frenar y desviar mi camino, no lo voy a permitir… No lo permitiré- termino de hablarle a la foto de Gokú y compañía, para después y con mochila en su espalda salir de su habitación, estaba decidido a "Determinar su destino" Sin saber que estaba siendo un simple remedo manejado por su odio y sed de venganza.

Salió de la casa Uchiha, observando la quietud de la noche y de la larga calle que estaba por delante de él y que lo conectaba con el gran terreno del Clan Son, su clan "Adoptivo", fue cuando, una idea fugaz paso por su mente, algo que sintió que debía hacer antes de irse de forma total.

Instantes después:

La ventana se abrió con lentitud, observándose como una cuna solitaria se podía presenciar entre la penumbra y la suave luz de luna llena que se podía filtrar por dicha ventana abierta, con cuidado y sumo sigilo dio varios pasos hacia esta, claramente el Ki de su madre se podía sentir al lado de aquel cuarto en donde yacía un pequeño bebé durmiendo de forma tranquila ante la mirada aparentemente apacible y "callada" de su medio hermano materno.

 _-"Debo ser un mejor hermano"-_ rememoro aquellas palabras que había pensado cuando salió disparado en su persecución para encontrar a Gokú y rescatar a aquel mismo bebé que dormía entre pequeñas cobijas en una acogedora cuna. -Debo… Debo vengar a nuestro clan, debo matar a quien me arrebato todo y aun que madre sufrirá debe entender que ya tome una decisión…- con voz baja y en casi susurros Sasuke hablaba, en una especie de "comunicado" para su hermano pequeño que se movió un poco al sentir el viento seco de la noche que entraba por la ventana abierta. -Nunca lo entenderás pero, esto lo hago por nosotros, por los Uchiha que murieron a manos de nuestro hermano mayor- apretó sus puños a la par que intentaba tranquilizarse para no hablar tan fuerte pues despertaría al bebé y con él al resto de personas que estaban en la gran casa.

-Mmm…- se quejo Goten, a la vez que lentamente semi abrió sus pequeños ojos negros, notando de inmediato a Sasuke el cual le miraba serio, inmutable después de aquellas palabras que amenazaron con romper su compostura.

Con lentitud, Sasuke extendió su mano derecha hacia donde estaba el pequeño Goten, que se comenzaba a remover mas y mas en su lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón no lloraba, en vez de eso extendió sus dos manos hacia el Uchiha, que detuvo por un momento sus dedos, sintiendo el tacto de su hermano que parecía curioso ante lo que se le había aproximado.

Fue cuando pasos se escucharon de repente cerca de la puerta, cosa que alerto al intruso.

Mikoto abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación en donde tenía a su pequeño bebé, la Uchiha le daba pequeñas visitas durante toda la noche para cuidar que estuviera bien su hijo, cuando noto como la ventana estaba abierta cosa que la desconcertó y de inmediato la puso en alerta, pues temía que de nuevo quisieran robarse a su hijo, pero también noto como este estaba despierto y soltando pequeñas risitas por alguna razón.

-Goten…- la peli azul oscuro musito, acercándose a la cuna de su hijo mirándolo con atención, para después elevar la mirada y volver a centrarse en aquella ventana semi abierta, dio varios pasos hasta llegar y tan rápido como estuvo la cerro con seguro para asegurarse de que no la volvieran a abrir, no sentía ninguna presencia por lo que se relajo un poco, escuchando como el pequeño Goten comenzaba a hacer sonidos que denotaban que estallaría en el llanto en cualquier momento cosa que la hizo que se volteara y regresara al pie de la cuna en donde el pequeño vástago dormía.

-Tranquilo, Mamá está aquí… Shhhh… Mamá te cuidara, mientras, Papá esta fuera- tomándolo, comenzó arrullarlo con suma diligencia, intentando hacer que el pequeño infante no llorara, pues su rostro se había enrojecido y un claro puchero se había presentado también.

La mujer de facciones marcadas en su rostro y con su pequeño tercer hijo entre sus brazos miro la luna a través de la ventana ya cerrada, sintiéndose extraña, para después ver hacia su antigua casa, es decir, la casa en la cual Sasuke vivía actualmente solo, pensando que tal vez, durante las primeras horas de la mañana iría a verlo e intentar hablar con él, a hora que Danzo estaba muerto y que ya no podía meterse más en su vida nadie podría impedir que ella le dijera toda la verdad a su hijo y de este modo intentar hacer que olvidara de una vez por todas su venganza y su odio. -No siento el Ki de Sasuke… Aun lo esconde- musito la matriarca Uchiha, pensando en que tal vez su hijo aun no superaba lo que había pasado días atrás a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella para acercarse a él, pero no se rendiría, pues como madre que era intentaría darle su apoyo y amor.

Afueras de la aldea: Mismos instantes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Predator - N /watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng_. _]_

Cabizbajo, caminaba tranquilo, después de aquella extraña visita final a su hermano que tenía pocos días de nacido, a hora más que nunca estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto para vengar a su padre, a sus tíos y a su propio hermanito.

-Te estábamos esperando, Sasuke- la voz de Sakon se escucho, más diligente, más serena y respetuosa, haciendo que el Uchiha elevara su mirada y observara a los cuatro ninjas de Orochimaru delante de él, postrados y arrodillados y con sus ojos mirando al pasto del suelo.

-¿Por qué han cambiado tanto sus palabras?- pregunto de una forma un tanto desinteresada pero aun y así pregunto.

-Siempre estuvo decidido que una vez fuera de la aldea, te convertirías en nuestro líder, así lo dispuso Orochimaru-sama- volvía a responder el chico de labios pintados y con dos cabezas.

-Bueno, a decir verdad no me importa…- cortante y pretensioso, el Uchiha los paso de largo, haciendo que estos perdieran sus posiciones a la vez que se erguían de nuevo y en silencio.

-Otra cosa…- Kidomaru saco un pequeño papel con símbolos extraños, los cuales extrañaron al azabache de playera azul.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el chico con el Sharingan, a lo que el otro tipo moreno y con seis brazos respondió sin perder tiempo.

-Es un sello especial… Ocultara por completo tu presencia sin necesidad que tengas que suprimir tu poder- le explico, dando a entender que era un sello similar al que aquel ninja de Raíz le había puesto para esconder su presencia y de esta forma evitar que quienes pueden sentir el Chakra o Ki lo detectaran.

Después de mirarlo por unos instantes, lo tomo para colocárselo en su extensión trasera de la pierna izquierda, ocultándolo detrás de su calceta, lo que menos quería era que su madre, Kushina o Naruko lo detectaran a la hora de estarse alejando de la aldea por lo que le pareció un buen aditamento para su "viaje". -Bien, vámonos- les dijo en forma de orden, haciendo asentir a los ninjas del Sannin renegado que esperaba ansioso la llegada del Uchiha.

Luego de lo anterior, simplemente los a hora cinco ninjas se alejaron entre las espesas sombras de la noche, anunciando que por fin la traición del Sharingan se había dado a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Horas después: Primeros minutos de la mañana.

-Sasuke…- Mikoto entraba a su viejo hogar, como no, con Goten entre sus brazos. Justo y como lo pensó la noche anterior, debía hablar con su hijo, y debido a que a esas horas el Uchiha tal vez continuaba en su casa, la mujer de cabello azul oscuro aprovecho para ir, hacerle el desayuno y conversar con él.

La mujer dio varios pasos hacia el interior de la casa, la cual estaba muy "callada" o mejor dicho tranquila, pues prácticamente ningún sonido se escuchaba a excepción del leve crujir de la madera del piso y las paredes.

-¿Hijo? Sasuke…- le llamo, mas no hubo respuesta alguna, mientras, con cuidado comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y por supuesto, hacia la habitación del Uchiha menor.

Se detuvo por un momento en la puerta, suspirando y pensando que era lo que le iba a decir, pues intentaría hablarle desde el corazón aun que para ella misma fuera doloroso recordar lo que paso y el por qué Itachi había hecho lo que había hecho.

Por fin entro al cuarto de su hijo, encontrándose con la cama tendida, como si no hubiera sido tocada, cosa que la desconcertó pues según recordaba mientras Gohan estuviera en la tierra el equipo 7 no tendría ninguna misión, pues también se adicionaba el hecho de que Kakashi no estaba.

-¿Dónde…?- miro hacia todos lados, dejando a Goten sobre la cama intentando concentrarse lo mejor posible para dar con la presencia de su hijo mas no hubo efecto cualquiera, cosa que le altero al notarse como se empezaba a poner nerviosa y su pulso cardiaco se disparaba.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sasuke's destiny - N /watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8.]_

-Sa-Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal, no es gracioso, hijo!- elevo un poco la voz, hasta que se dio cuenta de un papel que estaba debajo de la foto volteada de forma horizontal del equipo 7. -¿Qué es esto?- lo tomo, dándose cuenta que era una pequeña nota con la calcada letra de su hijo de cabello negro con tonos azules similar al de ella misma solo que más negro aun.

-"Mamá…"- comenzó a leerla, llevándose su mano derecha a su boca, en un intento de controlar su disparada y abrumadora angustia. -"Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que…"- dejo de leerla mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, pues de nuevo las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, con reanimarse con energía dentro de ella, respirando de una forma más agitada y escuchándose los pequeños gemidos de Goten, tomo fuerzas, abriendo sus ojos para continuar leyendo lo que aquel trozo de papel tenia escrito. -"Me he… Me he ido de la aldea para irme con alguien que me dará lo que busco, poder… No me busquen, intente encontrar el poder que necesito en tu esposo, pero no lo encontré… Necesito vengar a nuestro clan, necesito vengar a padre y al resto. No quiero que te metas en mi camino, no quiero que Gokú o Son se metan en algo que jamás comprenderán, este es mi camino, mi destino: Vengar a nuestro clan. Madre, gracias por todo."- termino de leer, dejándose caer al piso de rodillas, llorando en completa angustia y confusión, no entendía o no quería entender, ¿Sasuke había traicionado a la aldea?, ¿Fallo?, ¿Fallo en impedir que su hijo se entregara a la maldad? Debía detenerlo, pero, ¡¿Cómo?! Además, el pequeño Goten necesitaba de su madre por no decir que aun estaba un poco afectada por lo que paso durante el incidente de Raíz, sobre todo psicológicamente hablando, sin dudas debía informarle a Tsunade lo mas antes posible pues de inmediato supo la Uchiha con quien se había ido su hijo.

Torre Hokage:

Tsunade estaba sumamente aburrida en su escritorio, casi durmiéndose después de haber pasado mucho tiempo despierta y revisando documentos, para su "suerte" Shizune estaba de misión junto con un escuadrón con otros ninjas, pues en términos de personal activo la aldea continuaba afectada por no decir que aun no se "notaba" que Gokú o Gohan pidieran el deseo de revivir a todas las personas que murieron durante el ataque de los Androides y Numero 21.

-¡AAAAAGH!- libero un largo y tendido bostezo, mientras, observaba varios documentos que estaban en este, cuando la puerta sonó, indicando que alguien quería entrar a lo que sacudiéndose un poco el sueño de encima procedió a dar permiso. -Adelante…- hablo con cansancio, cuando pudo notar a Izumo y a Mikoto la cual aun se miraba alterada cosa que confundió a la Hokage que se levanto de su lugar, también notando como detrás de ella, Kushina también se miraba.

Instantes después:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que Sasuke se fue?!- los gritos de sorpresa e incredulidad por parte de la Hokage rubia no se hicieron esperar, observando como Kushina era la que a hora cargaba a Goten mientras Mikoto terminaba de contarle lo que había descubierto.

-No puedo sentir su presencia… Pero, se que se fue con ese maldito de Orochimaru…- controlando sus palabras, la Uchiha le comentaba a la otra mujer que había pedido que Izumo se fuera para dejar hablar al par de mujeres.

-Tsunade-sama, solicito permiso para ir en busca de Sasuke- Kushina por fin hablo, siendo observada por la oji marrón y la oji negro.

-No Kushina, a penas ayer supimos que estas esperando tu también un bebé de Gokú, es muy arriesgado exponerte después de la pelea que tuviste hace días cuando paso lo de Danzo, además, Mikoto te necesita como su mejor amiga que eres-

La pelirroja Uzumaki frunció un poco el ceño pues a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que la Hokage les había dicho debía recordar que en efecto, apenas el día anterior en una visita al médico la oji azul supo que su sueño por fin se había hecho realidad: Tener un hijo con Gokú y aun y así había peleado y se había arriesgado mucho en su pelea contra el ambu llamado "Oscuridad".

-¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? A cada segundo que pasa, Sasuke se acerca más a ese maldito de Orochimaru… ¡Gokú-kun y Gohan-kun no están, ellos podrían detenerlo rápidamente!- entendiéndose la desesperación de Mikoto, Tsunade estaba pensando en que hacer, cuando recordó al único chico que había subido de rango en los exámenes Chunin, pues aun que no se mostro o se hizo mención de ello, Shikamaru Nara había sido el único "votado" para subir de rango y convertirse en un Chunin.

-La mayoría de Jounin que la aldea aun tiene están en misión por lo que esto se complica aun más… Aun así, creo que tengo a alguien indicado para esta misión de "Recuperación…"- hablo seria, confundiendo al otro par de mujeres que no dejaban de ver a la Hokage rubia. -Kushina… Creo que será mejor que te lleves a Mikoto, necesita descansar, además…- miro al pequeño que la pelirroja traía entre sus brazos, cosa que esta misma comprendió. -Ese pequeño también necesita tener a su madre tranquila para que el también lo esté-

-Si, Tsunade-sama, creo que tiene razón… Una cosa…-

-¿Qué pasa, Kushina?-

-Naruko… Ella es igual de fuerte o incluso más que Sasuke, ambos han tenido el mismo entrenamiento con Gokú-kun, no sé si lo que le voy a pedir sea lo mejor, pero… Mandela a esta misión, confió en que ella logre traerlo a falta de Gohan-kun- siendo escuchada por Mikoto que aun estaba muy llorosa, Kushina sugería a su propia hija, pues conocía mejor que nadie la gran rivalidad que ese par se tenían además del hecho de que tal vez ella al haber entrenado casi siempre lo mismo que Sasuke podría superarlo y convencerlo para que regresara.

-Está bien, Kushina… También enviare a tu hija, a hora lo más importante es que Mikoto descanse y que tu también estés tranquila, por el bebé que traes en tus manos y… El que esperas-

Luego de aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia, Kushina se llevo a Mikoto a pesar de que esta insistía en quedarse y hablar personalmente con Shikamaru, siendo que en eso Tsunade llamo a uno de sus ninjas mensajeros para que fueran a llamar al chico Nara lo más antes posible.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Xenovia entrenaba de forma solitaria en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, recordando todos los movimientos y ataques de Shion cuando la combatió, debía mejorar mucho si quería alcanzar en poder a las demás espadas de Kiri.

 _-"No soy lo suficientemente rápida y ágil a la hora de manejar a Durandal… Debo ser mejor, debo controlar al cien por ciento el poder de mi espada si quiero algún día ser igual de fuerte que Mei-sensei, necesito ser una buena mujer para Gohan-kun ya que él es el candidato para ser el futuro padre de mis hijos… ¡Necesito ser fuerte!"-_ pensaba mientras realizaba varios movimientos con sus manos y lanzaba tajos a varios muñecos de paja y que le servían como objetivo o blanco en su entrenamiento.

 _-_ _ **¡Arte ninja: Filo de viento explosivo!**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritando dio un gran salto hacia los últimos objetivos que quedaban por delante de ella, había estado entrenando desde antes de que incluso el Sol saliera, pues quería darle una sorpresa a Gohan y a su ex maestra cuando regresaran ya que estaba trabajando en un nuevo jutsu con su espada legendaria. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** por fin lanzo el tajo de viento filoso que en cuestión de segundos llego a sus objetivos, para después. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** estallar ante la mirada de la chica de cabello azul que termino de caer de pie de nuevo a varios metros, observándose como los muñecos de paja habían sido reducidos por completo ante el ataque de la chica de mirada miel.

-No es suficiente, necesito entrenar mas… ¡Necesito dominar a Durandal completamente y su poder!- notándose autentica decisión en su rostro, la joven de grandes atributos volvía a la carga a hora arremetiendo contra los mismos arboles cercanos, lanzando cortes limpios y certeros a la par que en combinación con el poder de su espada realizaba varios ataques "filosos" pero a la vez poderosos.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Era lo que se lograba a escuchar gracias al entrenamiento de Xenovia, pues a comparación de sus demás compañeros se estaba quedando muy atrás y sin dudas necesitaba incrementar su poder, ya que ellos eran poseedores de un poder igual o más grande que el de un Hokage.

* * *

-¡Espere! ¡¿Me-Me está diciendo que Sasuke abandono la aldea?! ¡¿Se fue?! ¡¿De verdad se fue?!- Shikamaru se miraba exaltado, ya con su recién estrenado chaleco que acreditaba que era un Chunin frente a una seria y completamente preocupada Tsunade.

-Así es, Shikamaru… Creemos que en estos momentos, Sasuke va rumbo a la aldea del sonido junto a Orochimaru- con sus codos apoyados en su escritorio, Tsunade le comentaba al chico con pequeña cola de caballo como peinado, siendo que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa inicial cuando la rubia le había dicho la razón del por qué fue llamado.

-Pe-Pero hay algo que no me queda completamente claro, ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no piensa en su nueva familia? Gokú-sensei, Gohan, su mamá y su hermano recién nacido- interrogaba intentando encontrar la razón o el incentivo del Uchiha para semejante tontería como la que había cometido.

-A estas alturas, queda claro que a Sasuke no le importa lo que tiene… Lo importante aquí es que debemos detenerlo e impedir que se encuentre con Orochimaru… Debemos hacerlo. Es por eso que he decidido darte tu primera misión como Chunin, Shikamaru. Mikoto está muy alterada, además, también es muy riesgoso que Kushina vaya debido a su recién descubierto embarazo, así que lo único que me queda es darte dicha misión a ti- Shikamaru escuchaba con atención lo que la Hokage le estaba diciendo, pensando para sí mismo si estaba listo o no para tal misión pues sin dudas esta no seria para nada un paseo en el parque.

-Entonces, ¿Quiere que busque y traiga de regreso a Sasuke verdad?- aun y a pesar de haber escuchado claramente las palabras de Tsunade, el chico Nara quiso confirmar lo que la mujer le acababa de decir, solo para recibir un nuevo asentimiento por parte de esta.

-Considera que, lo más seguro es que Sasuke esté siendo escoltado por ninjas de Orochimaru… Así que espera como mínimo algún enfrentamiento-

-Si ese es el caso, Hokage-sama, necesito solicitar una unidad de ninjas, preferiblemente Jounin y Chunin…-

-Me temo que eso no puede ser, Shikamaru…- Tsunade giro un poco su silla, confundiendo al chico de ojos negros y haciéndolo replicar casi al instante.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero, ¿Por qué no me puede dar una unidad?!- exaltado preguntaba, siendo que la rubia con kimono blanco le observo manteniendo la seriedad en sus ojos.

-Bien sabes la razón… Desde el ataque de los Androides, nuestras fuerzas se redujeron considerablemente, habíamos podido solventar el asunto debido a la presencia de Gokú, Gohan y Jade, pero a hora ellos no están… Además y como sabrás, la mayoría de los Jounin que quedan están en diversas misiones fuera de la aldea por lo que el poco personal del que disponemos solo son la reserva que se debe quedar a cuidar la aldea. Recluta a los Genin que creas están especialmente preparados para esta misión. Entre más sean, mejor será- termino de hablar la líder rubia, observando la expresión para nada convencida del chico que tenía en frente de ella.

 _-"¿Por qué justo a hora tenía que pasar esto? Después de lo de esos Androides, la paz había vuelto a la aldea y viene ese señor llamado Danzo a arruinarla y a hora para terminar de fastidiarme la vida, Sasuke va y se larga con los malos a hora que precisamente Gokú-sensei y Gohan así como su esposa científica no están… Rayos, que fastidioso es todo esto"-_ el chico hablaba de forma mental, para después de forma resignada proceder a dar su respuesta final a lo que Tsunade le había dicho. -Está bien, creo que no tenemos de otra-

-Bien, Shikamaru… Tienes treinta minutos para reclutar a tu equipo e ir detrás de Sasuke, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, Tsunade-sama…-

Después de eso, el joven Nara dio media vuelta, listo para salir de la oficina y disponerse a comenzar esa misión tan repentina que le estaban encomendando.

-Espera…-

Shikamaru detuvo sus pasos al escuchar como la Hokage le volvía a llamar, haciendo que este volteara su cabeza un poco para volver a verla. -Creo que… Hay alguien que sin dudas podría ayudarte en esta misión y quiero que la incluyas- hablo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que confundió al chico pero aun y a si se quedo para escuchar la recomendación de la Hokage rubia y de ojos castaños.

Minutos después: Casa Uzumaki.

-¡¿Qué Sasuke-baka qué…?!- Naruko aun con pijama observaba a un Shikamaru que a leguas se miraba fastidiado por el gran grito de la chica rubia.

 _-"¿Siempre tiene que ser tan ruidosa y latosa? No sé como Gohan la aguanta"-_ el Nara pensaba tapando uno de sus oídos con su dedo medio de la mano derecha.

-¡Espérame, a hora mismo me cambio…!- la chica se dio media vuelta, pero de tan rápido que la había dado y con el mover de su busto un botón de la pijama salto, haciendo que esta se parara de golpe y le diera la espalda a Shikamaru que se extraño que la latosa rubia se quedara quieta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto su amigo con el cabello recogido.

-¡N-No nada!- avergonzada volvió a correr hacia el interior de la casa que compartía con Karin, que suerte que Shikamaru no se dio cuenta del pequeño incidente con su ropa de dormir, lamentablemente era una de las desventajas de tener un gran busto, pero a uso práctico de su feminidad tenía más ventajas que desventajas.

Pasados varios minutos Naruko ya estaba lista, corriendo por la aldea junto con el chico "de las sombras", siendo que por el camino.

-Mira, es Hinata…- Naruko la apunto, siendo que Shikamaru también se había percatado de la chica de cabello azulado oscuro. -¡Hinata!- la rubia de ojos azules le llamo, siendo que la chica Hyuga que había estado caminando tranquila hacia la casa de su primo Neji se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, encontrándose con su "Hermana" y Shikamaru.

-Na-Naruko-nee, Shikamaru… ¿A-Adonde van tan tem-temprano?- tartamudeo un poco al ver de forma sorpresiva a la chica de cabello rubio y al chico Chunin.

-Es urgente, Hinata… Tienes que venir con nosotros- Naruko la tomo de la mano, sobre saltándola por completo.

-¡Es-Espera Naruko-nee! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?- antes de que la Uzumaki oji azul la jalara, Hinata soltó el agarre de su amiga a la par que preguntaba la razón de la exaltación de la rubia.

-Hinata… Sasuke dejo la aldea, tengo como misión traerlo de regreso y es de vital importancia reunir un buen equipo- Shikamaru la puso en contexto de inmediato, sorprendiéndola aun mas.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-san dejo la aldea? Pe-Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Les contare los detalles cuando todo el equipo este reunido, ¿Te unes?- sin perder tiempo, el Nara esperaba una respuesta simple pero contundente por parte de la chica de ojos claros que paso su mirada varias veces por Naruko y por Shikamaru.

-Es… Está bien, cuenten conmigo- su rostro se puso un poco rígido, queriendo expresar decisión, cosa que sin dudas alegro a Naruko.

-¡Bien, Hinata! No puedo sentir el Ki de ese tonto pero contigo y tu Byakugan será mucho más fácil dar con el-

-Bueno, sin dudas es algo excelente escucharte decir eso, Hinata… Ya nos están esperando en las puertas de la aldea Kiba y Chouji, así que deprisa- Shikamaru dio varios pasos por delante de las dos chicas, haciendo que Naruko también le volviera a seguir, solo que a hora también se incluiría a la hija de Hiashi.

-¿Algún otro chico o chica que vayan a ir con nosotros?- Naruko lanzaba aquella pregunta, mientras, corría al lado de Hinata y Shikamaru.

-Temo desanimarte pero, si no nos topamos con alguien más en lo que llegamos a las puertas de la aldea, seremos los únicos y únicas en ir tras Sasuke- revelaba el azabache, haciendo entender a Naruko y a su amiga Hinata, la cual en un inicio se dirigía hacia la casa de Neji para pedirle que entrenara con ella de nuevo como cada mañana ya que recién y durante la noche anterior había regresado junto con su padre de aquel viaje rápido fuera de la aldea que habían tenido.

-¡Bien, ya casi completo mis cien vueltas matutinas a la aldea!- Rock Lee hablaba contento, sin dejar de correr por las calles de la aldea, cuando noto como Chouji y Kiba junto con Akamaru parecían estar esperando a alguien, ya que estos estaban cerca de las puertas de la aldea que aun no se abrían aun que ya no tardaban en hacerlo.

-Hola chicos…- el chico con peinado extravagante se acerco a los demás que esperaban al resto del equipo, haciendo que le miraran de inmediato.

-Buenos días Lee, como veo haciendo ejercicio, ¿Eh?- con una sonrisa perruna, Kiba hablaba, a la par que Akamaru ladraba varias veces reafirmando lo que su compañero humano había dicho.

-A hora que Gokú-sensei no está debo entrenar por mi cuenta, Gai-sensei tampoco puede entrenarme por qué ha estado muy ocupado así que… ¡Debo demostrar por mi propia cuenta cuanto arde mi llama de la juventud!- con sus ojos en llamas el chico de verde se mostraba tan entusiasta y optimista como siempre.

-¡Chicos!- se escucho, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres Genin que estaban a pocos metros de las grandes puertas de la aldea.

-Por fin llegan, ¿Hinata?- volvió hablar el Inuzuka, sintiéndose especialmente confundido al ver a su compañera de equipo.

-Ho-Hola, Kiba-kun- le saludo, estando un poco apenada al haber tanto chico presente.

-¿Van alguna misión?- Lee preguntaba, al ver los rostros de los chicos que terminaban de reunirse.

-No sabes la suerte que tenemos al haberte encontrado aquí, Lee- Shikamaru se dirigió al chico de cejas pobladas que arqueando una de sus cejas se noto confundido por aquellas palabras por parte del chico Nara.

Luego de una pequeña explicación sobre su misión, Lee parecía exaltado pero sobre todo anonadado por lo que Shikamaru le había contado. -Ya veo… Así que Sasuke-san…- hablaba meditando las cosas, mirando el piso y apretando sus puños así como poniendo rígida su mirada, pues no lograba discernir el motivo por el cual Sasuke se había ido de la aldea.

-Entre mas seamos, mas fácil será para nosotros traer de regreso a ese tonto de Sasuke, así que, ¿Vas con nosotros?-

-Le debo mucho a Gokú-sensei por entrenarme y a Gohan-san, ha sido un gran amigo y a hora que ellos no están debo actuar como es debido- fueron las palabras del chico de ropas verdes a la par que alzando su mirada observaba a los demás chicos y chicas integrantes del equipo de recuperación de Sasuke.

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que nosotros seremos todos…- formando un pequeño círculo, Shikamaru comenzaba a organizar a los integrantes de su equipo Genin. -Antes de irnos, debo ver su equipo ninja así como sus herramientas, de esta forma podre saber con qué recursos contamos y así poder administrarlos y usarlos de la mejor manera en caso de ser necesario- terminaba de hablar, observando como sus compañeros sacaban sus pequeñas porta shurikens para mostrar el equipo ninja con el cual contaban.

 _-"Sasuke… ¿A caso no piensas en mi tía Mikoto y en Goten-nii? ¡Eres un idiota…!"-_ Naruko pensaba mientras le mostraba sus armas ninja a Shikamaru que las observaba con detalle para ver que todo estuviera en orden. _-"¡A como dé lugar debo traerte de regreso!"-_ terminaba de hablar consigo misma de forma mental, a la par que se volvía a llevar a su cintura el porta Shurikens en donde traía todo.

-Bien, después de revisar su equipo debemos establecer el esquema de ataque y defensa…- sacando un pergamino en blanco el joven Nara comenzó a dibujar una especie de flechas y a unos muñequitos que representaban a cada uno del equipo que partiría en breve.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Shikamaru… ¡Debemos ir por ese tonto de Sasuke y regresarlo, de verás!- Naruko dio varios pasos por delante de los demás, observándose como las puertas de la aldea se abrían lentamente.

-Shikamaru es el único Chunin… Es por eso que es el líder, Naruko. Nadie se va a insubordinar mientras yo esté aquí- Chouji miro un poco molesto a la rubia, la cual no comprendió el por qué de la reacción tan dispar del chico con sobre peso.

-Está bien, Chouji… Sé que es una verdadera lata seguir mis órdenes pero, hoy no puedo holgazanear, no cuando sus vidas dependen de mí…-

Con aquellas palabras, Shikamaru comenzó a explicarles a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo su "rol" dentro de este, encabezando Kiba y Akamaru que gracias a su olfato altamente sensible así como su vista podrían avistar cualquier peligro delantero, le seguiría el mismo Shikamaru que desde su posiciones mandaría ordenes con señales de manos a los demás, en medio de la fila que se estaba conformando estaban Naruko y Lee, pues tanto la chica como el chico eran agiles y rápidos para realizar todo tipo de movimientos de manera instantánea, el que les seguiría seria Chouji el cual se encargaría junto con Hinata vigilar la parte más trasera de la fila de avanzada, siendo que lo más importante recaía en la chica Hyuga debido a su Byakugan ya que debía estar atenta ante cualquier alteración y debilidad de las demás posiciones de sus compañeros.

-Bien, creo que ya es todo…- después de establecer la formación que se seguiría el líder Chunin, es decir, Shikamaru retomo la palabra. -Debo admitir que Sasuke nunca fue alguien que me cayera bien, pero… Después de todo es un compañero y colega de la hoja y debemos recuperarlo, no solo por el hecho de que va con los enemigos de la aldea, sino también por su familia- aquellas palabras hicieron que los demás asintieran en completo acuerdo, a la par que todos se giraban para empezar a hora si de forma definitiva retirarse y comenzar la misión de forma oficial, pero antes de que se terminaran de retirar varios pasos detrás de ellos los hicieron detenerse, siendo que Naruko fue la primera en hablar.

-Ma… Mamá- se noto un poco de sorpresa en su voz, así mismo las expresiones de los demás también se miraron sorprendidas, al ver como Kushina y Mikoto estaban frente a ellos, siendo que la madre de Sasuke continuaba sumamente afectada ya que su mirada transmitía el pesar que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo.

-Chicos… Naruko…- Kushina respondió al "llamado" de su hoja de mirada azul, mirando a cada uno de los muchachos que en breve se irían en una persecución muy difícil.

-Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama… Tsunade-sama me conto todo lo que paso y le prometo que haremos todo lo posible para traer de regreso a Sasuke, no se preocupe- Shikamaru hablaba de forma serena, mirando el semblante decaído de la Uchiha que traía a Goten entre sus brazos.

-Tráiganlo, por favor… Esta perdido, deben rescatarlo de su propio odio- intentando no llorar, Mikoto hablaba, mirando a Shikamaru y al resto, ya que había mantenido su mirada clavada en el piso de piedra.

-Hija, confió en ti, tu puedes "de verás"- Kushina le daba un pulgar arriba a Naruko la cual sonrió y también correspondió el gesto de su madre.

-Tía Mikoto…- la Uzumaki rubia llamaba a la Uchiha a la cual de cariño siempre nombro tía sin serlo. -No se preocupe, le juro que lo traeré…- se encamino hacia la mujer de ojos negros que le observaba con su mirada cristalizada. -Goten-nii… Te juro que traeré de regreso al baka de tu hermano, por que el también es mi hermano, no de sangre pero, si por lazos de amistad- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al pequeño bebé que río un poco al ver el rostro de su "hermanastra" rubia la cual después de hacer aquello regresaba junto a sus compañeros.

 _[Nota del autor: Puse "hermanastra" entre comillas por qué recuérdese que legalmente, Naruko sigue siendo hija de Minato y no de Gokú, esto para que se pueda dar la relación normal con Gohan y no una de incesto político jajaja. Fin de nota.]_

-Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, tenemos que irnos ya- Shikamaru llamaba a los demás, que hicieron un gesto afirmativo con sus cabezas, comenzando alejarse de las dos mujeres que estaban en su mismo lugar en donde habían aparecido y hablado.

-Kushina…-

-Debemos confiar en ellos, Mikoto. Debemos hacerlo- fueron las palabras de la Uzumaki hacia su mejor amiga, la cual aferro con mayor fuerza a su hijo, el cual movía sus manitas hacia su madre.

 _-"Gokú-kun, Gohan, Jade… Vuelvan pronto, los necesitamos a hora más que nunca"-_

Con ese pensamiento, ambas mujeres se dieron media vuelta, regresando a paso lento hacia la residencia Son, esperando que pronto Naruko y el resto de chicos regresaran con Sasuke. Mientras, esto pasaba, en la tierra Gokú continuaba acompañando a Jade en su empresa de destruir lo que quedaba de la patrulla roja y así mismo Gohan ya llevaba reunidas casi tres de las siete esferas del dragón ya que el chico y su padre se estaban tomando de forma muy relajada el regreso a su antiguo hogar sin saber lo que estaba pasando en su nuevo mundo, la interrogante era, si estos regresarían lo suficientemente rápido para evitar lo que Sasuke había iniciado.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Bueno, no voy a negar que dé en vez en cuando hace bien pasear por la aldea, y buscar alguna "presa" con la cual divertirme un poco… Claro, torturándola, haciendo que me pida un poco de clemencia y piedad, disfrutar con sus gritos y agonía… Simplemente, relajante- [Chojuro estaba completamente paralizado ante la presencia de Esdeath, esa mujer irradiaba una sed vengativa y de sangre que lo había "helado" por completo, pues su olor era el de la misma muerte.] _-"¿Pre-Presa?"-_

 _ **-¡Formación de cuatro nieblas negras…!-**_ [Sellando a Sasuke en un contenedor, los hombres de Orochimaru realizaba un jutsu protector después de que le dieron a comer algo que lo hizo caer inconsciente de golpe.] _**-¡Jutsu de sello: Completado!-**_

 _-"Debo ser útil para Naruko-nee y para el resto del equipo, debo demostrar los resultados de mi entrenamiento con Neji-niisan…"-_ [Hinata pensaba mientras saltaba junto al resto de chicos, así mismo Lee también era presa de sus propios pensamientos.] _-"…¿A caso el odio de Sasuke-san por el poder de Gohan-san es tan grande?"-_

-Es muy arriesgado, Kushina… No podemos darle una misión a esa chica que no es de la aldea y menos entregarle un secreto tan importante…- [Xenovia desde fuera de la casa Son escuchaba al parecer una conversación entre Tsunade, Kushina y Mikoto, la chica rápidamente comprendió que estaban hablando de ella y una misión la cual al parecer no le darían por no ser de la aldea.] -Haré que confíen en mí, no sé en qué misión estén Naruko y el resto, pero los encontrare y les demostrare lo que valgo- [Sin siquiera preguntar, Xenovia se hecho a correr, debía alcanzar a Naruko y los demás y de ese modo demostrar que eran completamente de fiar.]

-Me alegra que reconozcas tu debilidad, Kabuto. Bueno, después de todo, tú eres bueno en otras cosas y no en estar luchando, pero ella…- [Orochimaru y Kabuto observaban como Komachi mataba varios sujetos de pruebas como mero entrenamiento, incluso el Sannin le había dicho al peliblanco que entrenara con la chica a lo que el cuatro ojos se reusó al conocer la fuerza de esa chica.] -Es hija de un ex espada, es natural que sea la mejor, incluso me atrevería a decir que solo Sasuke una vez entrenado por mí mismo, llegara a ser más fuerte que ella, después de todo la venganza siempre da poder jajajajajaja-

-Está bien pero dense prisa- [Naruko se cruzo de brazos molesta, cuando no la habían dejado ir a atacar a los del sonido, aquellos que tenían a Sasuke dentro de aquel ataúd en donde lo habían sellado, solo que por el movimiento de sus brazos cruzados, la chica rubia provoco más de un sonrojo y tentativas de hemorragia nasal.] _-"Kami-sama, Naruko… Tiene… Tiene unos pechos enormes, maldito Gohan… ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando?!"-_ [Kiba se cacheteo mentalmente al darse cuenta las sandeces que estaba pensando, observándose como Naruko se sentía incomoda por las miradas de los chicos del grupo así como también una avergonzada Hinata que se había dado cuenta por que las mejillas de todos estaban encendidas.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Contacto" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _**-*¡AÚÚÚÚÚÚ!*-**_ [El fuerte aullido del Ninken de Xenovia se escucho, la cual había estado esperando a que su invocación encontrara el rastro de Naruko y compañía.] -Bien… Creo que ya llego la hora-

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	78. Capitulo 77: Contacto

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Sure friend, as I mentioned, soon I will focus on Fairy Dragon, just ask a little patience hehe. Greetings and thanks for continuing to comment and read._

 _ **-wweTheblake2015-**_ _Thank you for continuing to read and read friend, best regards._

 _ **-twisterblake2015**_ _\- Good thing you liked the companion chapter, as I always thank you. See you_

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Once again I thank you for continuing to read and commenting on my friend. See you later and take care of yourself._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Esa Bulma efectivamente se siente vieja pues ve a 18 y después a 21 y piensa que ellas son eternas gracias a que son Androides jajaja en cuanto a lo del equipo de búsqueda de Sasuke, no hice grandes cambios por que al fin de cuentas no pensaba alterar tanto el canon de esta saga amigo, solo reemplace a Neji por Hinata como bien viste y añadí desde el principio a Lee, al fin de cuentas las peleas más "chidoris" van a venir de la mano de Xenovia, Lee y Naruko. Saludos y gracias por continuar apoyando, éxitos y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _No creo que Gokú le de dicha paliza a Sasuke, ya que Mikoto lo puede detener a como dé lugar, en cuanto a Gohan, el ya va a ser otro cantar por qué razones no le van a faltar para "changárselo". Gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura amigo, cuídate._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Que no te quede duda que las espadas van a ser un "dolor en bajos" para Akatsuki, no tanto para Gokú y Gohan pero también lo van a ser, lo de Akatsuki lo digo por que ambos grupos sin similares en poder e influencia, aun que siéndote sincero el líder de las espadas fácilmente puede acabar con Nagato y sus seis caminos, así nomas papu jajajaja. Gracias por comprender amigo, aun que te digo aun no están dictaminado nada, Itachi puede sobre vivir o ser revivido en caso de morir, ya se decidirá su destino cuando lleguemos a esa instancia de la historia. Saludos y adiós._

 _ **-El jefe fanfic-**_ _Un gusto leerte después de un tiempo amigo, respondiendo tus dudas, la saga de Buu no ocurrirá, pues aun estamos muy lejos de ella, en tiempo cronológico aun faltan como cinco o cuatro años para que pase así que la desechare y solo me centrare en Shippuden, claro a menos que haya una tercer temporada, ya en ese punto es donde tal vez su podría ocurrir dicha saga de Buu, en cuanto a tu otra duda de cuando se termina esta temporada, la verdad no sabría decirte, voy por el capitulo 84 escrito y apenas voy a terminar este acto, adicionando de que tal vez hayan otros cinco o seis capítulos finales, así que a todo esto tal vez se termine la temporada como en el capítulo 90 más o menos, no te preocupes, como ya lo dije terminado este fic me centrare en el de Gohan en Fairy Tail, solo tenme paciencia por favor. Sin más me despido dándote las gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Ese momento se le ocurrió de improviso, que bueno que te a gustado jeje, a hora tu pregunta, ¿Las peleas serán iguales que en el anime o serán diferentes? Algunas serán saltadas, otras tendrán algo distinto y otras por el contrario van a ser nuevas. Gracias por continuar apoyando el fic, son los mejores. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Bueno, hay ocasiones que no solo Gokú y Gohan entrenan y hay que representarlas como bien dices, además, te agradezco el que opines con respecto a eso jeje créeme intente hacer la pelea entre Xenovia y Komachi lo más emocionante posible, espero que cuando suceda te guste y me lo digas en los comentarios. Te doy las gracias por leer amigo así como por siempre comentar, se te aprecia completamente. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Son Zaiko Midoriya-**_ _Buenas compañero, es bueno leerte otra vez jeje, gracias por tu apoyo con respecto a ese crossover entre Bardock y Boku No Hero Academia. Ojala en un futuro pueda desarrollarlo y saber qué te parece. Saludos y de nuevo gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Exacto amigo, no siempre van a estar los Son para sacarlos de sus problemas, aun que este problema en particular va a ser la mella para Gohan y un sufrimiento mas para Mikoto, primero Danzo y a hora esto, esa mujer no tiene suerte xD. Veamos que pasa en lo que falta de saga jeje. Cuídate mucho y gracias._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Espero que te guste este capítulo como te gusto el anterior, amigo. Gracias por entrar y leer así como dejar tu breve pero valiosa impresión. Nos vemos._

 _ **-gokusaiyagod-**_ _A friend, forgive me but what you tell me is too late, also, if revived would be so that Obito was happy with her, sorry if I cannot carry out what you ask, I apologize for it. Thank you for reading and commenting, your friend SaiyajinSannin says goodbye. Best regards._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Shion tiene 27 años de edad, mientras, Esdeath tiene 29 años-_

 _-Komatatsu fue el nombre del hombre que porto a Durandal antes que se le entregara a Xenovia-_

 _-Kabuto reconoce que Komachi es muy superior a él sobre todo en el Kenjutsu-_

 _-Xenovia quiere demostrar a toda costa que pueden confiar en ella, es por eso que no le importa meterse en problemas con tal de mostrar de forma efectiva que pueden fiarse de ella-_

 _-Los senos de Naruko miden aproximadamente 94 cm y aun están en desarrollo-_

 _-Se le llama Kenjutsu a todas esas técnicas y movimientos en combate que implican el uso de alguna espada, catana, mandoble o toda arma que tenga una larga hoja filosa-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 77: Contacto.**

Aldea escondida entre la niebla:

Chojuro paseaba tranquilo por las calles de su aldea, todo parecía estar calmado, la noticia del nacimiento de un nuevo Uchiha se había dispersado por todas las naciones ninja, varios grupos desde las sombras ansiaban apoderarse de ese nuevo integrante pues aparte de tener la sangre Uchiha, también tenía la sangre Saiyajin, siendo esta sumamente valiosa, pero también desistían en sus planes, a sabiendas de que si lo hacían, un solo hombre o peor aun dos personas se encargarían de arrasarlos si se atrevían hacer algo en contra de aquel infante, pero en fin, ese no era el tema de recurrencia en Kiri, lo que se contaba era algo completamente distinto a lo anterior, se decía que las espadas habían realizado nuevos movimientos después de estar durante poco más de un año inactivas, adicionando el hecho de que, una de dichas espadas estaba actualmente fuera de la aldea, bajo el permiso del Mizukage y el consejo de ancianos.

-Hace casi siete meses que Xenovia-san se fue de la aldea, me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Dónde estará? Aun que, Conociéndola debió de haber buscado a Mei-sama, según recuerdo ella la entreno cuando era apenas una estudiante en la academia, junto con Komachi-san, aun así… No puedo creer que siendo tan joven como es ella pertenezca a un grupo de elite aun más peligroso que el de los siete espadachines de la niebla, pero…- el chico con anteojos sonrío, apretando su puño izquierdo sin dejar de caminar. -Yo también me esforzare, si algún día quiero ser tomado en cuenta dentro de esta aldea debo hacerlo- miro su puño, recordando los pocos días que estuvo en la hoja después del incidente en los exámenes Chunin, durante ese breve tiempo el peli azul se había logrado llevar muy bien con Gohan, el chico que como bien era sabido, era hijo del hombre con el que la ex quinta Mizukage se había casado. Detuvo su caminar por un momento, cuando noto como el ambiente de todo su entorno había cambiado de repente, distinguiendo con su mirada como a la distancia una mujer con ropas ambu caminaba de forma pausada hacia él, su rostro estaba siendo tapado con su ya común mascara, pero Chojuro la reconoció de inmediato, pues solo esa persona despedía un aura asesina sin igual.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suite 3 - NS /watch?v=njkFJoAuE5U.]_

-Es…- quiso hablar, pero sus palabras se detuvieron de golpe, al sentir el frio gélido y torrencial que literalmente congelo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

Sorprendentemente la mujer de largo cabello azul claro se quito su máscara aun lado del otro chico que portaba su espada vendada en su espalda.

-El único espadachín de la niebla que queda en esta aldea…- hablo con tono de burla, notándose un escalofriante brillo en los ojos de aquella mujer llamada Esdeath, la ninja numero uno de las espadas maestras, siendo también la segunda al mando después de aquel hombre de pelo azul intenso y que casi siempre escondía su rostro detrás de su propia mascara. -Que decepcionante… Ustedes, ni de burla son rivales para una sola espada… Y menos para Líder-sama, el más fuerte de todos- termino de hablar, ante la aun parálisis de Chojuro que simplemente sus músculos no querían responderle.

 _-"Mi cuerpo, no quiere responder… ¡¿Por-Por qué no quiere responder?! ¿Me metió en algún tipo de Genjutsu O es solo… Su mera presencia y esa aura asesina lo que me paraliza?"-_ peleaba consigo mismo dentro de su mente, intentando reaccionar y moverse, pero parecía completamente fuera de sí, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, a la par que el frio seguía estando presente, un frio tan gélido y seco que parecía filtrarse por cada poro de su piel y hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que dé en vez en cuando hace bien pasear por la aldea, y buscar alguna "presa" con la cual divertirme un poco… Claro, torturándola, haciendo que me pida un poco de clemencia y piedad, disfrutar con sus gritos y agonía… Simplemente, relajante- riendo volvió hablar, pasando varios de sus dedos por sus labios, alterando la condición del pobre chico de cabello corto y con aquella gran espada con vendas en su espalda.

 _-"¡¿Pe-Pe-Pre-Pre-Presa?!"-_ pensó sintiéndose aun mas alterado y desesperado por moverse, notándose como pequeñas gotas de sudor nervioso recorrían sus mejillas y frente, haciendo que la mujer que portaba a "Filo dorado de invierno" se regodeara del miedo que provoco en este primero.

-En fin… Creo que hoy no será- Esdeath hablo por tercera vez cuando se dio cuenta de que varios ninjas caminaban hacia donde estaba ella y Chojuro, que se volvió a mover de súbito, al ya no ser atosigado por el aura macabra que aquella mujer desprendía al estar tan cerca, y también haciendo que la atmosfera fría y gélida también desapareciera, regresando todo a la aparente normalidad.

-*cof*cof*cof*- de forma completamente sorpresiva y repentina lo invadió la tos y unas ganas endemoniadas de vomitar, apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo de la calle, notando como realmente grandes gotas de sudor recorrían su nariz hasta caer al piso, cosa que provoco que el chico abriera aun mas sus ojos al notar un hecho que para nada ayudaría a tranquilizarlo. Las gotas de sudor que se escurrían desde su cara y caían al suelo, se congelaban con el simple contacto con la superficie plana y pedregosa, haciendo que este de inmediato y erguiéndose se llevara ambas manos a su rostro y se lo limpiara un poco para impedir que mas de su sudor se manifestara, sin dudas había quedado sumamente afectado, con la simple presencia de aquella espada que como había aparecido, también había desaparecido, por no decir que simplemente escucharla hablar tan cerca lo petrifico completamente.

 _-"Cálmate, Chojuro… Ella no puede hacerte nada, no puede por que estamos en la aldea y ella no le haría nada a un compañero de la aldea, ¿Verdad?"-_ intentando controlar su pulso, el chico se intentaba auto convencer de que estaba a salvo y nada había pasado, pero su cuerpo no podía abandonar aquella sensación tan macabra, tan aberrante, tan desesperante al sentir la enorme presión que la sola presencia de aquella mujer tuvo sobre su persona.

Fue cuando los pasos de los ninjas que se habían estado acercando se escucharon a su lado derecho, haciendo que el peli azul con protectores en sus oídos mirara hacia dicha dirección y observara a varios ninjas que conversaban tranquilamente sobre algo.

-Necesito calmarme… Lo que acaba de pasar, ha sido raro y… Tenebroso- miro sus manos, las cuales temblaban, pero lentamente dejaban de hacerlo al ya estársele pasando la exaltación de lo que recién había vivido en plena mañana.

Sin dudas, cada uno de los miembros de las espadas maestras eran terribles, a excepción tal vez de Xenovia al ser la única que no compartía para nada la ideología del líder de dicho grupo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Bosques del país del fuego:

Sasuke era rodeado por los esbirros de Orochimaru, que reían al ver al Uchiha, en su condición actual y con su poder completamente intocable, era poco probable que se repitiera la derrota que sufrió en día anterior cuando conoció aquellos mismos tiempos que lo rodeaban por cada uno de sus cuatro lados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?- pregunto con inseguridad, obviando el hecho de que estaba atento ante cualquier nuevo intento de ataque por parte de alguno de los cuatro ninjas del sonido que le estaban escoltando.

-Veras Sasuke… Antes de continuar…- Sakon sacaba de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco lleno de unas extrañas y pequeñas píldoras marrones las cuales el hijo de Mikoto miro sin comprender el propósito de aquellas pastillas. -Tienes que morir por primera vez- término de decir, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño en señal de que su desconfianza estaba aumentando.

-¿A qué te refieres…?- hablo, notándose seriedad en sus palabras. -¿Con morir por primera vez?- culmino su pregunta, observando como Sakon y el resto de ninjas del sonido comenzaron a reír.

-La marca de maldición que tú tienes, es de primer nivel…- Tayuya intervenía, haciendo que Sasuke volteara a verle manteniendo su mirada seria. -Esas pastillas…- la pelirroja apunto con uno de sus dedos el pequeño frasco de píldoras que Sakon tenía en su mano derecha. -Intensificaran y magnificaran el poder de esa marca de maldición, haciendo que pase de primer a segundo nivel-

-Lo que dice Tayuya es verdad, Sasuke…- volvía a tomar la palabra Sakon, haciendo que también y de nueva cuenta el mencionado con ojos Sharingan le mirara. -Veras, estas pastillas te ayudaran a magnificar el poder de tu marca, solo que hay un inconveniente, si lo hacemos demasiado rápido tu cuerpo no soportara el aumento de poder y podrías morir, es por eso que…- extendió su mano con las pastillas aquellas. -Debemos darle a tu cuerpo y ser un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbre, mientras, eso pasa nos debemos asegurar de que sigas vivo-

-¿Y como se supone que van hacer eso? ¿Puedo confiar en que no me dejaran morir?- inquiría el Uchiha, haciendo que Sakon esbozara una sonrisa confiada a la par que dio varios pasos hacia el azabache.

-No te preocupes, cuando el proceso de transición termine tal vez seas el doble de fuerte que nosotros, claro considerando tu nivel actual, sobre confiar en que no te dejaremos morir… Bueno…- observándolo a los ojos, Sakon no dijo nada por un par de segundos, haciendo que Sasuke dudara si debía confiar en esos tipos.

-Somos la elite de Orochimaru-sama, si hay algo que sabemos es sobre sellos de maldición y esas cosas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- Kidomaru fue el que respondió, siendo que Sasuke aun miraba la sonrisa arrogante de aquel ninja de labios pintados y cabello cenizo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Orochimaru theme - N /watch?v=p2N189RxOnk.]_

-¿Qué es lo que harán?-

-Te vamos a lanzar un jutsu de barrera protectora para que en lugar de morir entres en un estado de media muerte, mientras, tu cuerpo se acostumbra y tu marca maldita entra en la segunda etapa- Sakon le entrego las pastillas mientras le decía aquellas palabras a Sasuke, el cual se quedo mirando el frasco en su palma, pensando, meditando, aun que muy dentro de su ser ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

 _-"Ya tome una decisión… A estas alturas no puedo simplemente dar media vuelta y menos permitirme morir, no hasta que lo mate"-_ pensaba el Uchiha apretando su dentadura a la par que retiraba el pequeño tapón del frasco con píldoras, mientras, que Sakon regresaba su lugar inicial.

Dejo caer una sola píldora sobre su palma izquierda, siendo observado con atención por los ninjas de Orochimaru que esperaban a que el Uchiha terminara de comerse aquella píldora.

-Bien, creo que… No me queda de otra- dijo para sí mismo, pero siendo escuchado por los demás, llevando con lentitud la píldora hacia su boca mientras el viento de la mañana soplaba en su contra, meciendo los arboles y haciendo que hojas cayeran por doquier.

-Mmm…- por fin la trago, siendo que al principio no sintió ningún cambio, mirando a Sakon y no sintiéndose diferente, no hasta que, un dolor intenso comenzó atacar su estomago, haciendo que de inmediato se prepararan los cuatro del sonido, observando como Sasuke cerraba sus ojos por el dolor que tan de repente y de forma tan intensa le ataco de forma completa.

-¡Rápido, antes de que lo perdamos!- Sakon de un solo movimiento, se quito un gran pergamino de su espalda, mientras, el resto de ninjas se preparaban para llevar a cabo el "sellado" de Sasuke, que continuaba doliéndose enteramente cayendo sobre sus rodillas al suelo y haciendo fuertes gestos y sonidos de dolor.

 **-*¡PUUUUF!*-**

Desenrollo el gran pergamino de antes, para después posar su mano derecha de golpe y porrazo sobre un extraño patrón de Kan ji's que hicieron aparecer un contenedor de madera delante de Sakon y el pergamino, pues al parecer en esa cosa era en donde pondrían a Sasuke para que soportara la transición de su marca maldita.

-¡Muévete Jirobo y mételo en el contenedor!- Kidomaru le ordeno al corpulento del grupo que sin perder tiempo tomo a Sasuke con cuidado y justo y como se lo ordenaron lo introdujo dentro del contenedor, siendo que el chico había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor y malestar que le atosigaba.

-¡Posiciones…!- ordeno de nuevo Sakon, dando un salto hacia atrás, siendo acompañado por los demás, que uniendo sus manos en distintos sellos, produjeron ondas de sonido para el jutsu grupal que realizarían. -¡A hora!-

 **-*¡PAM!*-** Sakon.

 **-*¡PAM!*-** Tayuya.

 **-*¡POM!*-** Jirobo.

 **-*¡PAM!*-** Kidomaru.

Cada uno en un punto cardinal y con el contenedor en donde estaba Sasuke en medio. Alzaron las manos al unisonó, mientras, una gran cantidad de Chakra oscuro se materializaba en sus manos.

El Chakra oscuro que generaban, se empezó a reunir arriba del "ataúd" en donde estaba Sasuke, hasta que una nube de denso Chakra estaba presente.

 **-*¡FUUUU!*-**

De súbito, los cuatro ninjas bajaron las manos, a la vez que la nube de Chakra oscuro también lo hacía, y con fuerza pronunciaban las palabras para llevar a cabo el sello requerido. _**-¡Formación de cuatro nieblas negras!-**_

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUMP!*-**

La nube se solidifico en una especie de tapa oscura que termino de encerrar a Sasuke dentro para después verse como Sakon, mostraba cinco papeles blancos que de inmediato lleno con un Kan ji escrito directamente de su sangre, una vez terminada la escritura arrojo los papeles hacia el contenedor en donde se unieron como una especie de "candados" para evitar que el contenido que portaba se saliese o en este caso fuese revelado gracias a la especie de barrera que se levanto con lo anterior. _**-¡Jutsu de sello: Completado!-**_ Sakon termino con aquellas palabras, cuando los papeles anteriores estuvieron en sus respectivas posiciones.

-Muy bien, esto por el momento lo tendrá "ocupado"- volvía a decir Sakon, sintiéndose preparado junto con los demás para proseguir su regreso a la guarida de Orochimaru.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Cerca del lugar en donde Sasuke había sido "sellado", la avanzadilla de recuperación liderada por Shikamaru continuaba saltando de rama en rama entre el espeso bosque.

-*guau*guau*- Akamaru lanzo dos pequeños ladridos que Kiba de inmediato identifico, haciendo que Shikamaru pues era el que iba justo detrás del Inuzuka también se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?- el chico Nara le pregunta al chico con tatuajes en sus mejillas, haciendo que este ladeara un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su capitán de equipo.

-Akamaru me acaba de alertar que huele un Chakra muy oscuro, muy cerca de aquí-

 _-"¿Chakra oscuro?"-_ de forma mental, Naruko preguntaba, pues ella a pesar de poder percibir el Ki gracias a Gokú no había sentido nada aberrante justo como le paso cuando sintió por primera vez el Chakra negro y ruin de Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte.

-Debemos estar listos por cualquier cosa, no debemos bajar la guardia- Shikamaru les decía a los demás, distrayendo a Naruko de su pensamiento, así mismo Chouji, Hinata y Lee asintieron en acuerdo desde sus respectivas posiciones.

 _-"Debo ser útil para Naruko-nee y los demás, debo serlo, el entrenamiento que tuve con Neji-niisan debe servirme de algo y es hora que lo ponga a prueba"-_ la chica Hyuga se sentía un poco nerviosa al ser la primera vez en la cual estaba en una misión sin su sensei Kurenai, pero como ella misma lo acababa de pensar, debía ser fuerte y demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento con su primo Neji, el cual durante los últimos meses le entreno arduamente y le enseño técnicas propias de él, por no decir que ella misma había estado perfeccionando su propia variante del jutsu "Ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas" en base al entrenamiento con su prodigioso primo.

 _-"Sasuke-san… ¿En que estas pensando? ¿A caso…? ¿A caso el odio hacia Gohan-san por su poder es tan grande?"-_ Lee que también saltaba y que iba por delante de Hinata, también se martillaba la cabeza intentando comprender los motivos por los cuales Sasuke al parecer había traicionado la aldea, a su clan y a su propia madre y hermano recién nacido.

Minutos después:

-*snif*snif*snif*- Akamaru y Kiba volvieron a oler algo a una distancia relativamente cercana, tras una breve conversación sobre lo que se haría en caso de dar con el enemigo.

-¡Esperen!- con su mano derecha el joven Inuzuka alerto haciendo que los demás, y el mismo pararan de golpe la andanza en una de las tantas ramas que habían por el espeso y profundo bosque.

-¡¿Qué pasa a hora, Kiba?! ¡Mientras estemos parados, Sasuke se alejara!- Naruko parecía desesperada con aquellas palabras, pero miro la expresión seria del chico con sudadera y desistió en sus quejas.

-Naruko, ya cálmate… Es de vital importancia mantener la calma, creía que Gokú-sensei te había enseñado eso, además…- Shikamaru reprendió a la chica, que simplemente desvió su mirada al sentirse regañada por simplemente ser en muy impetuosa y desesperada. -Miren el tronco de ese árbol- Shikamaru volvía a llamar a los demás chicos, que siguieron el dedo del Nara que apuntaba hacia un tronco cercano, mirando como habían varios papeles bomba en un solo punto, que muy seguro se activarían en cuanto alguien pasara cerca de ellos.

-Es… Es una trampa-

-¿A hora que haremos?- pregunto Chouji a lo que Shikamaru procedió a responder.

-Lo más seguro es que estén cubriendo un respectivo perímetro, y si intentamos retirarlos, lo más seguro es que detonen por lo que…-

-Deberemos rodearlos, ¿No es así?-

-Así es, Kiba… Eso sin dudas nos retrasara- suspirando de forma cansada y fastidiada el chico vago y líder de esa unidad de recuperación reafirmaba lo que Kiba había dicho.

-¡En ese caso, vamos! ¡No perdamos más tiempo, de verás!-

Naruko dio un salto hacia otra rama que estaba a su derecha, sin esperar a que los demás lo hicieran, cosa que termino de fastidiar a Shikamaru, así como que hizo aparecer una gota de sudor en las nucas del resto.

 _-"Que fastidio, esta chica es muy impetuosa, por su culpa nos van a matar a todos"-_ con tono pesimista, Shikamaru pensaba a la par que se volvía a erguir sobre la rama y miraba al resto de chicos que asintieron para después también saltar y rodear la trampa que los del sonido habían dejado en caso de que los siguieran.

* * *

Konoha:

Kushina dejaba al pequeño Goten en su cuna, después de una mañana completamente desastrosa, la Uzumaki parecía sumamente preocupada al darse cuenta que se le había olvidado por completo darle a Naruko y a los chicos una pequeña bolsa con varias semillas del ermitaño. Así mismo Mikoto, estaba en el sofá de la casa, tomando un poco de té para intentar calmar y templar sus nervios.

-Mikoto…- Kushina desde las escaleras miraba con rostro afligido a su mejor amiga por no decir que casi hermana, pues ambas sostenían una relación parecida a la que Naruko y Hinata tenían.

 _-"Sasuke… ¿En qué…? ¿En que falle como madre? Pensé que Goten, pensé que tu hermanito haría que olvidaras tu venganza, yo tuve la culpa, si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de Danzo, si no hubiera temido que te lastimara y si tampoco hubiera aceptado las palabras de Itachi, tú no hubieras seguido un camino de odio y venganza... Soy una mala madre, siempre lo fui… Y lo seguiré siendo. Sasuke… Hijo, perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y no haberte hablado con la verdad… Confiaba en que Gokú-kun y Gohan te ayudarían a también olvidar el dolor del pasado, pero me equivoque, debí enfrentarte, confrontarte y decirte todo. Soy mala, muy mala madre"-_ se respondía así misma la pregunta que había realizado en sus pensamientos, siendo que en eso le distrajeron los pasos de Kushina, haciendo que esta dejara de ver la tasa con el té que se había estado bebiendo y mirara como su amiga pelirroja se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado, notándose en su rostro una gran preocupación por la mujer de cabellos largos y de color azul oscuro.

-Kushina…-

-Tranquila, él volverá. Debemos tener fe en Naruko y los demás, solo que…- Kushina desvió su mirada, a la par que Mikoto dejaba la tasa con te sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal que siempre estaba cerca al sofá de la gran casa. -Se me olvido darles unas semillas del ermitaño, sin dudas les hubieran ayudado mucho y lamentablemente ya deje de sentir sus Ki, lo que me da a entender que ya están bastante lejos de la aldea, recuerda que nuestra percepción no se compara ni de lejos con la de Gokú-kun o Gohan-kun- sintiéndose tonta, Kushina terminaba de hablar, siendo observada por los ojos oscuros y cristalizados de la Uchiha que parecían que en cualquier momento volverían a desbordarse justo y como lo habían hecho durante toda la mañana.

En eso, la puerta de la casa Son se abrió, haciendo que tanto Kushina como Mikoto se levantaran del sofá, observando cómo eran Tsunade junto con Shizune la cual ya había regresado de esa misión en la cual estuvo horas atrás, ambas mujeres habían venido para ver como seguía Mikoto y asegurarse de que estuviera cuanto menos un poco más calmada después de la muy posible traición de Sasuke.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama…- Kushina pronuncio el nombre de la rubia que se encamino hacia las dos esposas de Gokú, está en compañía de su asistente se terminaron de encaminar hacia donde estaban ambas mujeres, notándose a leguas la expresión dolosa de Mikoto y la preocupación de la Uzumaki.

-Vine a ver como estaban, sé que esto no terminara de romper la inquietud en ustedes pero, la compañía de demás personas también servirá- se apresuro a responder la líder de ojos canela, ante la vista oscura y azulada de las otras dos mujeres.

-Hay algo que debo decirle, Tsunade-sama…- Kushina volviendo a sentarse junto a Mikoto le comento a la mencionada que justo y como las otras dos mujeres también se sentó en el sofá, así mismo Shizune quiso permanecer parada, simplemente escuchando en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Vera, debido a las prisas y la preocupación se me olvido darles varias semillas del ermitaño a los chicos, ya sabe de las pocas que han logrado madurar en estos meses… Solo que por lo anterior, fui una tonta y se me olvido por completo dárselas…-

Tsunade se noto preocupada al escuchar las palabras de Kushina, pues sin dudas esas semillas del ermitaño ayudarían mucho a los chicos en caso de ser necesarias, y a hora mismo en la aldea no había nadie que pudiera "usar" para intentar alcanzar al grupo liderado por Shikamaru y entregar dichos suministros, claro si no tomaban en cuenta a.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿No cree que sería buena idea intentar que Xenovia-san, la discípula de Mei-sama se las lleve?- Shizune por fin intervino, al recordar que en efecto la chica con la gran espada azul estaba en la aldea y prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada.

Tsunade, Kushina y Mikoto miraron a la morocha, pues les había tomado por sorpresa aquella sugerencia en modo de pregunta.

-Pero… Xenovia no es de esta aldea, simplemente esta aquí por el permiso especial que su Kage y Sarutobi-sensei le dieron, si la dejamos ir tras los chicos, corremos el riesgo que regrese a Kiri y de información confidencial de lo que a visto durante estos meses, Mei ya está casada con Gokú y es una Shinobi legitima de la hoja pero ella…- la rubia de grandes atributos delanteros parecía recia a querer darle una misión a la chica de cabello azul.

-Tsunade-sama, piense por favor, esas semillas les ayudarían mucho a Naruko y los demás y a falta de otros ninjas, Xenovia-san podría ser la única opción, confié en ella, no ha hecho nada malo desde que llego a la aldea, es más, nos ha ayudado mucho- Kushina insistió, observando como la Hokage seguía pensando si era buena idea o no.

Mientras esto pasaba dentro de la casa, la chica en cuestión de cabello azul y con su espada legendaria en la espalda se detuvo al escuchar que hablaban de ella desde el interior.

 _-"¿Es-Están hablando de mi?"-_ se preguntaba en su mente la chica, deteniendo su mano a escasos centímetros del pomo de la puerta.

-Es muy arriesgado, Kushina… Entiendo tus palabras, pero…- la voz de Tsunade volvió a escucharse, haciendo que Xenovia se terminara de quedar quieta y alejara su mano de la puerta. -No podemos arriesgarnos al darle una misión tan complicada a alguien que no es de esta aldea, se que Mei responde por ella pero, aun así la aldea se comprometería al darle un secreto tan grande, debe de haber otro ninja que pueda llevarles lo que necesitan- las palabras de Tsunade hicieron apretar sus puños a la peli azul, después de todo aun no confiaban en ella, cerro sus ojos sintiéndose frustrada, a pesar de lo que hizo antes, a pesar de todo eso, Tsunade se mantenía recia a confiarle a Xenovia alguna misión de la aldea, se giro… No sabía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente, lo único que pudo deducir era que Naruko o demás chicos estaban en alguna especie de misión, tal vez lo que haría se catalogaría como una locura pero debía demostrar que era de fiar, pero sobre todo debía demostrar sus capacidades.

-Haré que confíen en mí, no sé en qué misión estén Naruko y el resto, pero los encontrare y les demostrare lo que valgo- y con aquellas palabras ya no se quedo más tiempo, comenzando a correr hacia la salida de la aldea, pero antes iría a la casa en donde Naruko y Karin se quedaban, necesitaba alguna tela o algo que le perteneciera a la Uzumaki menor para poder dar con ella y con los demás chicos que estuvieran con la pelirrubia.

Por estar discutiendo, las mujeres en el interior de la casa no se percataron de la presencia de Xenovia y menos que esta se alejaba rápidamente y que por ende se dejaba de sentir, al menos en el caso de Kushina y Mikoto la cual continuaba afligida.

-Tsunade-sama, entiendo su desconfianza pero, ¿A caso Xenovia no ha demostrado que realmente es de confianza? En todo caso, yo respondo por ella- Kushina se levanto de su asiento, sonando completamente convincente ante los ojos de la rubia y de su asistente pelinegra.

-¿Estás segura, Kushina?-

-Si- respondió sin vacilar, cosa que hizo que la rubia sonriese al darse cuenta de donde Naruko había heredado su determinación.

-Está bien…- miro a Shizune, la cual asintió. -Shizune, has que algún ninja busque a Xenovia y que la traigan de inmediato- le ordeno con voz seria, a lo que la chica de cabello negro y corto volvió a asentir.

-Como ordene, Tsunade-sama- la morocha se concentro para después y con un sello de manos desaparecer en una típica nube de humo blanco, pues debía ponerse manos a la obra al instante.

-Espero sepas lo que haces, Kushina…- suspirando, Tsunade volvía a comentar, observando como la pelirroja simplemente sonrió sin mostrarse dudosa de lo que acababa de hacer, es decir, hacerse responsable de Xenovia en lo que Mei regresaba de su misión.

* * *

Otogakure: Minutos después, ese mismo día.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- **-*¡FIIIIUUUUAAAAAASH!*-** grito un desgraciado mientras, aquella misma chica de antes, de ojos rojos y cabello recogido de color blanco, cortaba de forma vertical a uno de los tantos experimentos de Orochimaru, sin mostrar la más mínima compasión a su atacado y nueva víctima.

 _[OST Recomendado: Silence glaive - SMC /watch?v=C9307H4Wlf4 &t=278s.]_

-Jeje…- la risa macabra y siniestra del Sannin de las serpientes también se hizo presente, observando desde lo alto como varios más de los experimentos fracasados de él, intentaban hacerle algo aquella chica pero sin oportunidad alguna de siquiera tocarla.

-Orochimaru-sama, a este paso nos quedaremos sin sujetos de prueba- Kabuto también se hacía presente, al lado derecho del siniestro ser con ojos de serpiente, el cual como ya era un habito común en él se relamía los labios al ver toda la sangre regada a lo largo y ancho de la especie de "coliseo" subterráneo en donde la chica con catana peleaba.

-Kabuto… No seas tan aburrido o…- sonrió, mirando a su mano derecha que se sobre exalto un poco al ver los ojos verdosos y lunáticos de su maestro y señor. -¿Quieres pelear tú contra la "dulce" Komachi?-

Al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de su señor, Kabuto se quedo sin palabras, escuchándose claramente como pasaba de golpe y de forma áspera una gran cantidad de saliva por su garganta, pues a pesar de ser un "buen" ninja, aquella chica que masacraba a diestra y siniestra era muchísimo más fuerte y letal que él, sobre todo en el uso de la catana que portaba, un arma excepcional que a pesar de no ser "legendaria" era considerada como tal por pertenecer en su día al hábil espadachín Komatatsu, el cual era nada más y menos que padre de aquella chica de cabello blanco y que en su día, porto a Durandal, pues había formado parte de las espadas maestras de Kiri.

-Kabuto, Kabuto… No te asustes, Komachi te aprecia mucho, dudo que te mate- con un completo y descarado tono de burla el Sannin se reía abiertamente de Kabuto, que simplemente agacho un poco su mirada y se acomodo sus anteojos.

-Oro-Orochimaru-sama, sabe muy bien que esa chica es tal vez la más fuerte de todos sus hombres, yo no soy nada contra ella siendo franco-

-Me alegra que reconozcas tu debilidad, Kabuto. Bueno, después de todo, tú eres bueno en otras cosas y no en estar luchando, pero ella…- volvía a ver a Komachi, la cual había terminado de "pelear" contra los prisioneros y experimentos del Sannin regenerado. -Es hija de un ex espada, es natural que sea la mejor, incluso me atrevería a decir que solo Sasuke una vez entrenado por mí mismo, llegara a ser más fuerte que ella, después de todo…- hablaba, mientras, la hoja cubierta de sangre y viseras entraba lentamente a la funda de cuero tachonado y curtido, hasta que se escucho un pequeño sonido de "cierre" cuando por fin la parte inicial del mango choco en contra de la envestidura metalizada del inicio de dicha funda, observándose como lentamente los ojos sin emoción de aquella chica de cabello blanco parpadeaban una sola y única vez desde que había empezado la matanza para pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada. -Ella también quiere vengarse de alguien y la venganza da poder jajajajaja- cambiando de entorno, se miraba a Xenovia caminando hacia fuera de la aldea, con su espada como siempre en su espalda lista para cualquier cosa.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Se supone que hace unas cuantas horas salieron desde este punto…- la chica miro el cielo, observándose el Sol de ese día "andar" tranquilo en su recorrido entre las nubes que se movían lentamente por el viento que muy seguro en esas zonas altas del cielo hacia, había ido rápidamente a la casa de Naruko y Karin a buscar algo con el olor de la rubia, para su suerte, no estaba tampoco la otra Uzumaki por lo que entro por una ventana y tomo un pequeño pañuelo del cuarto de la rubia de ojos azules, luego de eso y sin demorar más se dirigió hacia la entrada de la aldea que no estaba siendo vigilada por nadie así que se podía decir que ese día traía mucha suerte para que no la encontraran o se le entre pusieran en su camino. -Bien, como veo la habilidad de sentir el Ki que me enseño Gohan-kun de nada me sirve ya que no puedo percibir ninguna presencia cercana de alguien que vaya en ese grupo, por lo que…- realizo varios sellos, para después evocar las palabras tan características de siempre. _**-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ **-*¡PLUUUUF!*-** una pequeña nube de humo blanco se presento frente a la chica que había colocado su mano derecha sobre el suelo, la cual miraba como de entre la nube de humo generada, un pequeño perro de pelaje azulado y manchas marrones se miraba, este portaba la banda de la niebla sobre su cabeza y parecía contento de ver a su invocadora, la cual sonrió al verlo también, cosa rara en ella pues casi no sonreía, a excepción de cuando estaba con Gohan.

-Nekki- dijo la chica, haciendo que el perro ladrara un poco. -Después de tanto tiempo te vuelvo a invocar, perdóname por ser una mala invocadora…- se agacho, acariciando la cabeza del animal que a grandes rasgos se parecía bastante a uno de los Ninken de Kakashi, solo que de diferente pelaje. -Pero, ya después te daré las disculpas que te mereces, mi pequeño perro ninja, a hora necesito de tu nariz, necesito que encuentres este olor- saco de sus ropas aquel pañuelo de Naruko que había conseguido, acercándolo a su can para que el hiciera su "magia".

El pequeño perro Shinobi acerco su nariz, olfateando por unos instantes la prenda para después alejarse y volver a ver a Xenovia, meneando la cola en una indicación de que ya había captado el aroma que debía buscar.

-Buen chico, a hora necesito que rodees este perímetro cercano y encuentres un aroma similar, en cuanto lo hagas, aúlla lo más fuerte que puedas para poder escucharte e irnos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-*guau*guau*- ladro en acuerdo, para después y de un salto meterse entre los árboles en búsqueda del rastro que su invocadora quería, la cual se volvía a poner de pie y se disponía a esperar para partir.

 _-"No sé por qué siento que esto se complicara… Desde que Gohan-kun y su papá se fueron tengo este extraño presentimiento, aun que no se por qué"-_ fue el pensamiento de la chica, mientras, esperaba de pie y estática a que su invocación le llamara en modo de aullidos.

* * *

Casa Son:

-¡Yo y un ninja la buscamos en donde siempre suele entrenar y nada! ¡Xenovia-san no aparece por ninguna parte!- un tanto alterada, Shizune informaba, haciendo que Tsunade apretara su dentadura y la expresión preocupada de Kushina se agravara, Mikoto estaba dentro, en la sala, siendo que las otras tres mujeres estaban en el patio de la gran casa.

-¡Maldición!- la rubia de grandes pechos se miraba claramente molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar. -Debió de enterarse de algún modo de que Sasuke se fue y decidió ir tras Naruko y los demás… Es lo más seguro- Tsunade hacia suposiciones, sin importarle si estaba en lo cierto o no.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Tsunade-sama? A hora realmente no queda nadie que pueda llevar las semillas del ermitaño- Kushina quiso entrar a la conversación con aquella pregunta, siendo que en eso Tsunade le miro sin saber que responder.

-¿Tsunade-sama?- Shizune también le llamo notando como su maestra se disponía a volver hablar.

-¡Gokú aun no pide los deseos que dijo que pediría ya que de ser verdad que ese mentado dragón puede cumplir deseos se notaria, por lo que aun estamos en un gran predicamento y nos falta personal…! Reúne un pequeño grupo de ninjas y dispónganse a volver a buscarla, si es verdad que ha desaparecido, mucho me temo que no habrá quien les lleve las semillas del ermitaño-

 _-"'¿Por qué Xenovia-san? Rayos no siento su Ki, si algo les pasa a Naruko y a los demás chicos va a ser mi culpa por haberme olvidado de darles las semillas"-_ con sus manos en su pecho la pelirroja Uzumaki observaba a una molesta Tsunade, que justo por las acciones de Xenovia se había visto recia a querer involucrar a la espadachín de Kiri.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Grupo de recuperación de Sasuke.

Los ninjas del sonido, descansaban después de aquel sellado de Sasuke, por no decir que también se habían retrasado por las trampas que habían dejado detrás de ellos.

-Maldición, esos tipos llenaron todo el bosque de trampas- Kiba comentaba, mientras, saltaba las ultimas cuerdas adheridas a papeles bomba.

-Hinata…- Shikamaru llamo a la chica de ojos perla, la cual se acerco a su amigo con peinado de cola de caballo.

-¿Si, Shikamaru-san?-

-¿Puedes usar tu Byakugan y ver si ya no hay mas trampas?- contra pregunto, haciendo que la chica asintiera, y pidiéndoles a los demás que se alejaran un poco para poder tener un "espectro" de visión menos obstruido.

 _ **-¡Byakugan!-**_ con aquella exclamación y con un sello de manos, las venas alrededor de los ojos de la chica Hyuga se marcaron, a la par que de un instante a otro, la vista superior de la chica se adelanto varios metros de su posición actual, mirando hacia todas las direcciones en busca de algún papel bomba o alambre escondido y que sirviera como trampa, no obstante, lo que miraría justo adelante la preocupo mas, cosa que de inmediato se marco en su rostro.

-Em… Chicos…- les llamo, haciendo que estos se confundieran al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica de ojos color opal.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Encontraste mas trampas?- su amigo y compañero de equipo preguntaba, mas la chica negó con la cabeza lo que termino de confundir al grupo.

-Los… Los veo… Veo a alguien entre los árboles, tal vez sean los que se llevaron a Sasuke-san- la chica por fin revelaba, haciendo que los demás, se pusieran alertas, por no decir que Naruko.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos y demostrémosles a esos tipos quienes somos-

-oye, espera…- Shikamaru la detuvo de su chaleco, molestando a la rubia.

-¿Por qué me jalas?-

-Naruko, no debemos actuar con imprudencia, si por fin alcanzamos a esos tipos no hagamos ninguna tontería, debemos formular un plan seguro para acercarnos-

-Naruko-san, Shikamaru tiene razón, debemos hacerle caso, después de todo el es líder del grupo- Lee opinaba, intentando calmar a la rubia que ya se sentía muy fastidiada de que Shikamaru la "frenara" en su misión y promesa, claro, la promesa que le hizo al pequeño Goten de regresar con su odioso y baka hermano mayor.

-Está bien, pero date prisa- se cruzo de brazos, aun molesta pero lo que no "previo" fue que sus pechos resaltaron un poco gracias al revote provocado por el movimiento de sus brazos, lo que hizo que las mejillas de todos, Hinata incluida enrojecieran. -¿A hora qué? ¿Qué tengo o qué?- pregunto un tanto molesta al ver como Kiba y Chouji no le quitaron la mirada de encima, mientras, una pequeña línea de sangre amenazaba con salir de las narices de ese par.

 _-"Kami-sama, Naruko tiene unos pechos enormes, maldito Gohan…_... _¡Kiba, ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?! ¡Cálmate!"-_ el Inuzuka se dio varias cachetadas internas a la par que buscaba controlarse, lo mismo que Chouji y Lee.

-N-No nada, centrémonos en la misión- Shikamaru se sacudió la cabeza, para después retomar su muy usual forma de ser, así mismo los demás también lo hicieron desviando su mirada del busto de Naruko.

Después de varios minutos de estar planeando el cómo se acercarían a los "raptores" de Sasuke, los chicos comenzaron a caminar de forma tranquila y sigilosa hacia donde estaban estos descansando y sintiéndose listos para regresar de una vez por todas.

-Bien, creo que ya descansamos aun que sea un poco, es hora de que regresemos con Orochimaru-sama o incluso podría matarnos- Sakon comentaba, levantándose de donde había estado descansando, pero en eso.

-Esperen… Mis telarañas…- Kidomaru hablo, haciendo que los demás le observaran sin comprender a que se refería con aquello.

-¿Has detectado a alguien?- pregunto Tayuya esperando una respuesta por parte del "chico arácnido".

-Si… Son cuatro… No, son… Son seis, son seis pequeños insectos, se acercan…- hablo, para después reír.

-Era predecible que esa maldita aldea mandaría a ninjas hacia nosotros, deberíamos irnos a hora antes de que ese estúpido monstruo con forma humana vuelva aparecer- la chica hacía alusión a Gokú, recordando muy bien como les había ido cuando enfrentaron al Son mayor.

-Espera, Tayuya… Sera mejor que nos ocupemos de ellos, si nos siguen pueden ser un problema- Sakon se volvió a sentar, pues había pensado en algo.

-¡Tsk…! Como quieras- la chica también volvió a su lugar, esperando ver que es lo que les "esperaba".

Un poco alejado, y sirviendo varios arbustos como punto de observación y escondite, Shikamaru media el terreno, observando cómo los ninjas de Orochimaru parecían estar durmiendo así mismo también miro aquel gran contenedor pero no le hizo demasiado caso, por lo que procedió a seguir observando lo demás.

-Al parecer por fin los alcanzamos…- musito el chico, mirándolo todo con su aguda y atenta mirada, a la par que los demás seguían el plan que se había montado para recuperar a Sasuke. -Un momento, ¿En dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto al percatarse que no miraba al Uchiha por ningún lado.

-Esta… Esta en ese gran contenedor… O eso es lo que creo ya que no puedo ver bien dentro… Creo que… Creo que tiene alguna especie de ninjutsu de barrera que interfiere con mi Byakugan- la voz de Hinata se hizo presente al lado izquierdo de Shikamaru, que frunció un poco el ceño al haber escuchado las palabras de la chica Hyuga.

 _-"Genial… Esto hace que el plan se necesite cambiar"-_ fue el pensamiento del Nara, cuando de manera sorpresiva, Sakon se movió, lanzando un Kunai que tomo por sorpresa tanto a Shikamaru como a Hinata.

 _[OST Recomendado: Need to be strong - N /watch?v=AIOXMbpbuH4.]_

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

-Cuidado- tanto Shikamaru como Hinata lograron quitar sus cabezas, dejando pasar el kunai anterior pero. **-*¡SHIIIIRR!*-** el prender de papeles bomba se hizo evidente, alterando al chico y a la chica.

-¡Salta!- le ordeno Shikamaru haciendo que la chica hiciera precisamente eso.

 **-*¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, cuando los papeles bomba unidos al kunai de antes detonaron con violencia.

El viento y polvo se alzaron sin compasión entre el bosque, siendo que tanto Shikamaru como Hinata fueron a dar al suelo por la onda de repulsión que se había generado por la detonación.

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** -¡AAAAAAAGGGH!-

Tanto el Nara como la Hyuga emitieron aquel sonido al azotar con fuerza en contra del suelo, siendo que ya les esperaban cuando dejaron de recorrer la tierra.

-Como veo tenías razón, Kidomaru. Son un par de insectos solamente- se burlaba Sakon observando al par de chicos que por la explosión anterior se miraron expuestos.

De inmediato, Jirobo, Tayuya y Kidomaru se pusieron tensos y en poses de pelea, a la par que Hinata y Shikamaru se levantaban de donde habían caído.

-Por cierto, Kidomaru…- volvió a llamar Sakon a su compañero con seis brazos. -Creo que nos faltan otros cuatro insectos, ¿No crees?-

-Claro que…- tiro de los hilos que tenía en sus dedos y con fuerza, saco de sus escondites a Naruko, Chouji, Lee y a Kiba. -¡Sí!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 _-"¡¿Cómo es que se entero?!"-_ Shikamaru se miro alterado al ver que su plan no había surtido el efecto que quería.

Kiba en un rápido movimiento uso una de las bombas de humo que traían encima, pero.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUF!*-**

-Eso no les servirá, lagartijas… Estos hilos son tan resistentes como el mismo acero y no se rompen con nada- Kidomaru con una sonrisa en su rostro comentaba, observando como en efecto, tendidos en el suelo, estaban los chicos que se habían estado escondiendo detrás de ellos.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra:…!-**_ de repente Jirobo grito, plantando ambas manos sobre la tierra, sobre saltando a los chicos que no se habían esperado aquel movimiento por parte del ninja de poco cabello naranja. _**-¡Prisión de domo de tierra!-**_

 **-*¡CRAAAAACK!*-**

La tierra comenzó a "brotar" alrededor de los chicos, los cuales no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, observando cómo quedaban atrapados en un gran, como el mismo jutsu lo dijo, domo de tierra que al parecer no tenía una salida aparente.

-¡Genial, lo que faltaba!- Shikamaru a hora si estaba sumamente molesto por haber sido tomado por sorpresa de una forma tan absurda y rápida.

 _[Nota del autor: Decidí quitar lo de jutsu de sombras y eso, por que igual es inútil y los encierran. Fin de nota.]_

-Ellos son míos, yo los atrape, yo me los quedo- Jirobo hablaba con firmeza, tocando con sus manos el gran domo rocoso que su jutsu había creado.

-Jeje haz lo que tú quieras Jirobo, solo que no te podremos esperar, duras bastante, así que, mientras terminas con esos niños nosotros nos adelantaremos- Kidomaru reía un poco al decir aquellas palabras, encaminándose hacia el contenedor con Sasuke al cual tomo con ayuda de cuatro de sus seis brazos, así mismo Tayuya y Sakon también se dieron media vuelta, listos para irse y proseguir su misión.

-Ya escuchaste a Kidomaru, no tardes gordo de pacotilla- Tayuya como siempre insultaba a Jirobo que simplemente no dijo nada, observando como sus compañeros se alejaban entre los arboles del bosque.

Dentro del domo los chicos y chicas intentaban salir, sobre todo Lee que con sus puños y patadas intentaba fracturar de alguna forma el duro muro rocoso, pero de nada servía.

 _ **-¡Remolino de la hoja!-**_ **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** le dio una fuerte patada, provocando que la pared de roca se fracturada un poco, pero… Lentamente esta se fue recuperando, extrañando al chico de verde, por su parte los demás también intentaban encontrar una forma de salir de esa prisión. Sin dudas habían quedado atrapados y a hora tenían que ser lo suficientemente rápidos y efectivos para salir de la trampa enemiga o de lo contrario su misión se terminaría en ese mismo instante.

Mismos instantes: Puertas de Konoha.

 _ **-*¡AÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!*-**_ el fuerte aullido del Ninken de Xenovia se escucho, haciéndola abrir sus ojos y alejarse de la pared en donde había estado recargada esperando al llamado de su invocación.

-Bien…- se ajusto a Durandal y dio un paso adelante. -Creo que ya llego la hora- la chica de ojos miel y cabello azul culmino de hablar, desapareciendo rápidamente de donde había estado, para reaparecer aun lado de su pequeño perro que ya saltaba de rama en rama guiándola hacia donde el olor de Naruko se dispersaba y se "sentía".

-¡Nekki, guíame!- le grito la chica a su can, que acelero su carrera haciendo que la misma muchacha también lo hiciera perdiéndose entre los árboles.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _ **-¡Jutsu de expansión: Masa humanaaaaaaaa!-**_ [Siguiendo las instrucciones de Shikamaru, Chouji se dispuso a debilitar uno de los muro de la cúpula rocosa en donde estaban encerrados, para después y con la ayuda de Lee crear una salida.] -¡A hora Lee!- -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-Gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por darme una familia, gracias por salvarme- [Jade se aferraba al pecho de Gokú el cual le abrazaba de forma afectuosa y comprensiva, ambos adultos estaban en el laboratorio en donde la Androide había fraguado meses atrás toda su "venganza".] -Tranquila Jade… No llores, no pasa nada. yo estoy aquí, Maki ya no puede lastimarte-

 **-*¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** [El laboratorio de Jade estallo completamente cuando ella y Gokú lanzaron dos ondas de energía en su contra, como un punto y final en su "raíces" con Maki Gero.] _-"Adiós padre, en este laboratorio empezó mi tormento y créeme que me siento feliz destruyéndolo"-_

-¡Ya váyanse!- [Haciendo uso de una gran fuerza, Chouji detenía a Jirobo, mientras, el resto del equipo se disponía a irse y dejarlo a su merced, siendo que el gordito estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse solo y luchar.]

-¡Nekki!- [Xenovia llamaba a su Ninken, el cual saltaba y saltaba entre los arboles guiando a la chica con Durandal en su espalda en su afán por alcanzar al equipo de Naruko.] _-"Mei-sensei perdóneme por los problemas que le causare, pero, debo demostrarle a Tsunade-sama que soy de fiar, que pueden confiar en mí y la forma en que lo haré es ayudando a Naruko en esta misión"-_

-Sakura, ¿Sasuke a aun te…?- [Ino pregunto a Sakura al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto cuando la rubia le había contado a su amiga peli rosa y a Karin lo que había escuchado de parte de su padre Inochi, enterándose de que Sasuke había dejado la aldea.] -No, Sasuke-kun ya no me atrae de esa forma... Es... Es solo que me preocupa Gohan-kun cuando vuelva, a pesar de todo, el a llegado a apreciar mucho a Sasuke-kun-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Tormento" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"Que fastidio, sin la ayuda de esa 'medicina' todo se nos puede complicar, además…"-_ [Shikamaru pensaba un poco alterado, debido sobre todo a que confiaba en que Naruko le pediría semillas del ermitaño a su madre, cosa que al parecer se le había olvidado debido a las prisas.] _-"Chouji, confió en ti amigo"-_

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	79. Capitulo 78: Tormento

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Sure friend, thanks for the support and see you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks for continuing reading and commenting. Greetings and even another._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Justo y como en el anime jejeje aun que se van a liberar mas rápido que este mismo, así que no te preocupes amigo, en cuanto a Sasuke, como sabrás en estos capítulos no va a salir por obvias razones jeje, aun así espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando. Adiós._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It is always good to read you friend and thank you for continuing to comment as well as continue reading this story, let's see what you think about this chapter. Take care._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _I appreciate your words friend, I hope you continue to like the story and the missing chapters, thanks for all your attention and support, you are the best. Best regards._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Como siempre es un bueno saludarte y leerte amigo, que bien que te hayan gustado varias partes del capítulo anterior, espero que se repita en este también jeje, en cuanto a los pechos de Naruko y su movimiento jaja comprende, los tiene más grandes que los de Hinata y eso ya es decir mucho xD es normal que se le muevan, aun que ella misma provoca dicho movimiento, pasando a responder , ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran Gokú, Gohan y Jade en juntar todas las esferas? Dos días y un poco mas amigo, y lo mismo para el tiempo transcurrido desde que Sasuke deje la aldea, ¿Jade puede hacer una maquina que ayude al cultivo de las semillas del ermitaño? El invernadero en donde las semillas son cultivadas está muy reducido y pequeño por lo que una maquina seria poco practica, después de todo, es un trabajo que una sola persona podría hacer debido a la pequeña cantidad de plantas, y ¿Qué paso con No. 5? "Ahí anda" solo que ya no a salido pero el está en el centro de desarrollo, pues es el encargado junto con Karin, pero al no necesitarse en la trama, simplemente no lo hago que salga. Nos seguimos leyendo y espero haber resuelto tus dudas amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-Red122-**_ _Bueno amigo, así son los espadas, arrogantes, seguros de su poder, pues al menos en Kiri son los más fuertes, en cuanto a su muerte, pronto no va a ser, pues van a ser importantes en la segunda temporada por no decir en la saga que va a ser dedicada a ellos ya que van a dar pie al primer gran villano de dicha temporada. Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno si, esperemos que Xenovia sirva como un buen refuerzo, pero aun y así las cosas no van a estar fáciles para nadie, en cuanto a recomendar tu historia, claro amigo, solo que tu también pon de tu parte, tardas en actualizar mucho y eso también afecta, sin ofender compañero. Cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Muy cierto, ese kukun se da la buena vida, mientras, en el mundo ninja se andan matando xD Ok no jajajaja y también es muy cierto lo de Xenovia, la chica quiere demostrar que se puede confiar en ella y como sea lo dejara claro jeje. Gracias por comentar y leer compañero, eres el mejor. Hasta luego._

 _ **0-**_ _Bueno si, sigo cierta línea canónica, pero los cambios los van haber en las peleas que escribí, no tanto en los sucesos menores, espero te agrade eso, en cuanto a Esdeath, es verdad, esa mujer tiene tal aura maligna que influencia de mala forma a quienes la tienen cerca, pero cuando conozca al kukun eso va a cambiar, te lo aseguro, por que igual la matan jajaja. Nos vemos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Claro amigo, en el capítulo que viene ya las peleas van a comenzar, así que no te preocupes jeje. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Eduardo Gonzalez1-**_ _Gracias por leer y comentar compañero Eduardo, a hora respondiendo tu pregunta, ¿Seguiré la historia del Son mas fuerte? Tal vez por el momento no, solo colgué ese capítulo piloto para ver que tal les parecía y como veo si les gusto, pero a hora mismo no creo continuarla debido a mis otras historias como esta o la historia en donde Gohan está en Fairy Tail, no obstante, cuando termine dichas historias y la segunda temporada, tal vez es cuando si me replantee a hora si continuar y terminar la del Son mas fuerte o algún otra historia que se me ocurra, espero haberte resuelto la duda amigo, cuídate mucho y nos leemos después._

 _ **-Guest, Mr, Joker, Killer Crog-**_ _Hola amigo(a) asumo que eres la misma persona por lo que decidí responder de una para todos, si no es así, lo siento jeje, a hora pasando a lo que me dices de darle a Gohan una actitud mas fría y "seca", mira siéndote sincero quiero darle a Gohan la actitud de su yo del futuro, decidida y que no tema matar o pelear con todo, pero eso lleva tiempo y apenas y si he hecho algo para que dicho cambio se dé, en la segunda temporada se le dará muchísimo mas protagonismo a él que a Gokú, así que si es lo que te preocupa que no sea así, tampoco quiero darle una actitud fría en exceso, pues siento que ese tipo de actitud no encaja con el Gohan que todos conocemos, aun así en las batallas y peleas en general es cuando no va a titubear y va arremeter, aun que también van haber momentos en donde dudara, no por que tenga miedo, si no mejor dicho va s ser algo mas sentimental que emocional, pero mejor no me adelanto tanto o si no te daré spoilers jajaja. Saludos y espero comprendas mi punto, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 85 o 86_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-"La triple amenaza del clan Akimichi" son tres píldoras especiales que convierten las reservas de grasa del usuario en Chakra, incrementando el poder de este pero a un alto coste-_

 _-A pesar de que el ADN de Jade es inusualmente adaptable, este solo se puede combinar con otros ADN que solo posean como energía primaria el Ki y no el Chakra-_

 _-Gokú aun y a pesar de todo continua con ese sueño de ser el más fuerte pero a hora centrado también en proteger a su nueva familia y al hogar que a construido-_

 _-Shikamaru posee un IQ superior a los doscientos puntos, convirtiéndose en un genio estratega-_

 _-Jirobo puede absorber el Chakra de sus oponentes a través de sus técnicas de estilo tierra-_

 _-La espada de Komachi lleva por nombre Batsu, la cual traducida al español significa "castigo"-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 78: Tormento.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suite 2 - NS /watch?v=RZZvhtVIkzE.]_

-¡¿A hora que vamos hacer?! ¡Oye gordo! ¡Déjanos salir!- Naruko golpeaba los muros de piedra intentando romperlos pero era en vano, por su parte los demás chicos dentro de la cúpula estaban igual o peor de desesperados, así mismo Shikamaru parecía ser el más calmado, pues en su posición debía serlo.

-¡Maldición! Fuimos engañados como niños…- Kiba comentaba, tocando la roca en busca de algún punto débil en la pared para de este modo poder atacar junto con Akamaru que como era de esperarse estaba a su lado sin separarse. -Está bien… No me voy a quedar atrapado en esta maldita cúpula- con aquellas palabras, el chico perro saco una píldora de alimento de entre sus ropas, la cual le ofreció a su canido compañero, ante la mirada de los demás.

 _ **-*Grrraaaaar*-**_ gruño el pequeño perro cuando todo su pelaje paso de blanco a rojo carmesí, recordando indudablemente aquella ocasión cuando se enfrentaron a Naruko en las preliminares de los exámenes Chunin.

-¿Qué vas hacer, Kiba-kun?- Hinata se atrevió a preguntar, observando como su compañero de equipo junto sus manos en un claro sello para acumular Chakra y hacer algún jutsu.

-¡Apártense!- respondió con voz elevada, haciendo que los chicos y las chicas se retiraran un poco de él y de su compañero. -Bien, Akamaru… Demostremos de que estamos hechos…- planto sobre el suelo sus cuatro extremidades, adoptando por completo la postura de bestia, sus uñas alargadas y sus caninos sobresaliendo del resto de su dentadura denotaban el nivel de Chakra que estaba manejando. _**-¡Mimetismo animal:…!-**_ comenzó a exclamar a la par que junto con Akamaru que se había convertido en una copia de él, corrieron hacia el muro de enfrente para finalmente realizar su jutsu. _**-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!-**_ termino de gritar a la par que creaba el característico remolino junto con Akamaru, para colisionar con violencia la pared de roca y de ese modo intentar destrozarla.

 **-*¡CRAAAAACK CRAAAAASH CRAAAAACK CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los estruendos eran claramente audibles, observándose como los torbellinos característicos chocaban contra el suelo y las paredes rocosas, ante la mirada de los demás que esperaban que esto funcionara, pero no fue así, hasta que, Kiba detuvo su ataque conjunto, dejando claras marcas en todos lados, pero nada más.

-Es inútil, estas paredes son muy resistentes- comento el chico Inuzuka, volviendo a pisar el suelo, mientras, Akamaru de nuevo en su estado normal se dejaba caer en la tierra un poco agotado.

Shikamaru observaba con toque de detalle los puntos colisionados, así como Lee y Hinata, siendo que todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que de nuevo y justo como antes, las paredes y el mismo piso se empezaron a reparar, como si tuvieran un flujo de Chakra que funcionaba como una especie de "sistema reparador".

 _-"Las paredes… Se reconstruyen solas, lo que quiere decir que…"-_ pensaba el chico con cola de caballo, para después ver a Hinata, ya que la chica de ojos opales le ayudaría a confirmar sus sospechas.

-Hinata…- el joven Nara llamo a la Hyuga, la cual estaba junto a Naruko que continuaba con sus reclamos y gritos a pesar de haberse calmado un poco.

-¿S-Si?-

-Quiero que mires los muros de roca con tu Byakugan, tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que pasa y por que los daños que reciben se reparan solos- le comento Shikamaru, a lo que la muchacha de ojos claros asintió en acuerdo.

Tras lo anterior, Hinata se acerco a uno de los muros, para después. _**-"¡Byakugan!"-**_ dijo con voz fuerte dentro de su mente, activando su Duojutsu ocular, pero casi al instante se sobre salto y signo de ello fue que abrió sus ojos un poco más al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata-san? ¿Qué ves?- Lee se acerco a la chica, justo y como también lo hicieron Naruko y Kiba, ya que Chouji se mantenía callado y esperando ver qué era lo que su amigo de toda la vida, es decir, Shikamaru haría.

-Las paredes… Nuestro… Nuestro Chakra…- tartamudeo un poco, haciendo que los demás se confundiesen. -Las paredes están impregnadas en Chakra y además, ese Chakra nos está robando el nuestro- por fin dijo con mayor fluidez, sorprendiendo al resto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Desgraciado gordo!- Kiba apretó sus facciones, a la par que gritaba aquellas palabras.

-Eso explica por qué no surten efecto los golpes que le damos a los muros…- Lee también comentaba, pensando una forma de superar el formidable obstáculo antes de que se quedaran sin Chakra y por ende murieran. -A menos que…- apretó sus puños, liberando de golpe una gran cantidad de Chakra que tomo por sorpresa a los demás.

-¡Le-Lee!- pronunciaron su nombre al mismo tiempo, observando como el chico de verde liberaba mas y mas Chakra de golpe, mientras, a fuera Jirobo estaba confundido por que de repente había comenzado a recibir mucho Chakra, aun que eso poco le importaba pues sin importar que, se comería hasta la última gota de poder de esos chicos.

-Eso es, denme su Chakra, aun no me lleno jajajaja-

 _ **-¡Tercer puerta: Abiertaaaaaaa!-**_ grito, observándose como el aura verdosa característica de las puertas internas se manifestaba en el chico.

-¡Estas expulsando una gran cantidad de Chakra!- Kiba y los demás se cubrían sus ojos, pues el viento y la tierra levantada eran suficientes como para imposibilitar un poco la vista.

-¡Gracias a Gokú-sensei he podido soportar las primeras cinco puertas internas sin tantas repercusiones en mi cuerpo! ¡Es hora de usar este poder como es debido!- apretó aun mas sus facciones, su dentadura y músculos, sintiendo como su pelo se elevaba como cual Súper Saiyajin, pero sin cambiar de color.

 _-"¡Es eso! Si Lee golpea una de estas paredes con un golpe tan contundente es posible que toda su estructura se desestabilice y de cómo resultado una abertura, pero, ¿Qué punto puede ser ese?"-_ Shikamaru pensaba, observando como la mayoría de agujeros que Kiba había generado ya estaban cerrados, a excepción de uno, que estaba justo en frente de todos, que aun le faltaba un poco para cerrarse. _-"¡Ese! Ese es el punto que Lee debe atacar, pero antes debemos debilitarlo, ¿Cómo?_ "- emocionado, el chico estratega, toco uno de los hombros de Lee cuando el viento mermo un poco.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: Emergency of talents - NS /watch?v=DRrc-6rN8oM &t=40s.]_

-Lee…-

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?-

-Creo que se cómo podemos salir de aquí-

Todos se impresionaron por la afirmación del chico Nara, siendo que este de inmediato volteo su mirada hacia Chouji que ya estaba comiendo un poco de frituras para recuperar energías.

-Chicos, necesito que todos se hagan para atrás, a hora mismo- les pidió en modo de orden, cosa que Naruko, Hinata y Kiba con Akamaru no muy convencidos aceptaron, así mismo Lee también se hizo a un lado por la misma petición de Shikamaru que asintió con Chouji que termino de comer.

-¡Bien, Chouji has lo tuyo!- saltando a un lado, Shikamaru le daba la orden de inicio y esperar que su plan resultara ser efectivo.

-¡Como ordenes, Shikamaru! _**¡Jutsu de expansión: Masa humanaaaaaaa!**_ ¡Yeeeeeeeah!- grito el gordito Akimichi volviéndose en su característico jutsu que lo hacía parecer una gran esfera de carne para después y rotando en el suelo, apresurarse al muro que Shikamaru le había indicado.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Por fin choco con fuerza, haciendo que el estruendo se sintiera con firmeza fuera de la cúpula, tomando por sorpresa a Jirobo. -¡Ni crean que los voy a dejar escapar, gusanos!- intensifico el flujo de Chakra para hacer que la pared atacada se regenerara con mayor velocidad, pero sin dudas era algo que Shikamaru y su genio sabían, al haber ideado el plan correcto.

-¡Lee, a hora!- volvió a ordenar en un fuerte y fiero grito Shikamaru, observando como Chouji reculaba de forma inmediata, dándole el espacio suficiente al chico de verde para que terminara de destrozar el muro dañado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!- en un grito el chico perfilo su fuerte puño con vendas, ante la mirada de los demás. -¡Toma estoooooooooo!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!- Jirobo exclamo al sentir como toda la parte trasera de su domo de roca se vino debajo de golpe, liberando una enorme cantidad de polvo y fragmentos por doquier. -¡Esos mocosos!- furioso el corpulento de los cuatro del sonido observaba como toda su cúpula se desmoronaba por completo, notándose entre el polvo levantado las siluetas de los chicos que por fin habían logrado salir de esa trampa.

-¡De esto estoy hablando, de verás!- Naruko con una sonrisa, chocaba su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha, observando la expresión en extremo molesta del hombre de cabello naranja.

-Claro que si, volvemos a estar en el juego, hermosa- Kiba con una sonrisa perruna y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón le decía a la rubia la cual no le hizo caso, pues aun que no lo dijera solo aceptaba cumplidos de Gohan.

-*guau*guau*- como no, Akamaru respondía a las palabras de su amo, moviendo su cola listo para pelear en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¡La fuerza de la juventud arde en nosotros! ¡Siiiiiiiiii!- Lee con sus ojos en llamas y alzando uno de sus puños gritaba contento, así como que Shikamaru solo escuchaba callado y sonriente, dándoles la razón a sus compañeros y mirando el rostro molesto de Jirobo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes, planeta Tierra: Montañas cercanas a la capital del sur.

Las puertas de las instalaciones en donde Jade había estado trabajando en la reconstrucción de sus Androides se abrían con lentitud, siendo que Gokú la había estado acompañando por todo el planeta para destruir todos los laboratorios que aun quedaban.

-Este es uno de los pocos laboratorios que aún quedan- avergonzada, comentaba la científica, mientras, las puertas metálicas se terminaban de abrir, dejando que la luz del día se filtrara hacia el interior que estaba completamente oscuro.

-Entonces, ¿Aquí es en donde reconstruiste a esos Androides, Jade?- con sus manos en su nuca, un curioso Gokú se asomaba para ver o vislumbrar algo, mas la oscuridad no le permitía ver más allá de varios pasos por delante de él.

-Así… Así es, Gokú…- paso a un lado del pelinegro, a paso lento adentrándose más en aquel laboratorio en el que había planeado toda su "venganza" en contra de su a hora esposo.

-¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara, Jade?- desde su espalda, el Saiyajin mayor volvía a preguntar, observando como la Androide castaña se giraba para verle.

 _[OST Recomendado: Tragic - NS /watch?v=ie_MgzVb3yo &t=124s.]_

-Es que… Es que…- agacho su mirada ante el Son, el cual se encamino hacia ella, elevando su rostro posando varios de sus dedos sobre el mentón de la chica cyborg.

-¿Tienes miedo estar aquí?-

-No lo sé, a hora que recuerdo todo mi pasado, es raro estar en el mismo lugar en donde perdí… En donde perdí mi humanidad…- por fin revelaba con su voz triste y abotagada, haciendo que Gokú suspirara a la par que se alejaba de ella, para después dedicarle una leve pero reconfortante sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo él podía ofrecer.

-Jade, has demostrado que Maki Gero nunca te controlo aun que quiso hacerlo, tú misma acabaste con su vida…- bajo un poco la voz pero sin detener sus palabras. -Y casi también conmigo jajaja- bromeo un poco el Son, haciendo que la Androide de ojos azules también riera levemente por la broma de su marido Saiyajin. -Lo importante es que, nos demos cuenta de lo que realmente queremos y seamos lo suficientemente fuertes en espíritu para buscarlo y conseguirlo- termino de hablar, observándose como los ojos negros del guerrero de naranja brillaban con aquella determinación que solo el portaba en su interior.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, tú nunca te rendirás, ¿Verdad?- intimidada por la sonrisa y mirada de Gokú, Jade preguntaba, volviendo a agachar su vista esperando una respuesta por parte de su esposo con vendas en sus brazos y puños.

-¿Yo? ¡Nunca me voy a rendir, Jade! ¡Algún día seré el más fuerte y luchare con los más fuertes, por mi, por Gohan, por ustedes, por mis amigos y por Goten!- apretó su puño derecho, esbozando una sonrisa aun mayor que la de antes, sin dudas estaba disfrutando estar de nuevo en la Tierra, pero sentía que una vez hecho el trabajo de destruir las "Ultimas raíces" de la patrulla roja y pedir los deseos a Shen-Long debía regresar a su nuevo hogar, después de todo, aun habían cosas que no vivían en ese interesante mundo, como por ejemplo, explorarlo por completo justo y como él exploro la Tierra cuando era apenas un niño y un adolecente.

 _-"Eres admirable… Y a pesar de todo, lo único que te preocupa es ser fuerte por que te gusta pelear pero también, por qué quieres cuidar a tus amigos y familia, esa familia que siempre quise…"-_ la bella Androide comenzó a llorar frente al Saiyajin, el cual arqueo una de sus cejas y se sorprendió de ver como las lagrimas escurrían por las mejillas de esta, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. -Gracias…- musito entre sollozos, abrazándose así misma ante los ojos onix del guerrero. -¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser normal, de tener una familia!- le grito la Androide, haciendo que Gokú volviera a sonreír de una forma cálida y serena a la par que la cobijaba entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Jade… Maki ya no te puede lastimar, estas a salvo así que tranquila- le intentaba consolar de la mejor manera, mientras, la castaña se aferraba a sus ropas, aun llorando sintiéndose emocionalmente vulnerable al recordar cosas que eran mejor olvidar de su pasado.

-Está bien…- aun sollozando, se fue alejando de Gokú, a pesar de todo no quería mostrarse tan frágil, aun que eso poco interesaba sabiendo que solo su marido estaba con ella, es decir, Gokú. -Ya estoy mejor… Creo que deberíamos acabar con esto para ir a los laboratorios que faltan- limpiando las lagrimas residuales de sus ojos color zafiro, Numero 21 volvió a caminar hacia el interior de ese laboratorio, siendo seguida de cerca por Gokú, mientras, al otro lado del mundo Gohan y compañía continuaban divirtiéndose en lo que reunían las esferas del dragón, llegando a reunir ya dos de ellas.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Jade sufrió mucho, pero a hora que es feliz debo procurar que siga siendo así, no puedo garantizarle la felicidad pues yo soy malo en el matrimonio pero aun así, haré lo mejor posible para que siga contenta junto al resto de nuestra familia"-_ entre pasos, Gokú hablaba dentro de su mente, observando cómo Jade con su visión mejorada encontró por fin una nueva puerta a la sala principal del laboratorio, pues antes de destruirlo debía recuperar varios datos de ella misma, información muy importante que debía usar para intentar revertir los experimentos celulares que Maki llevo a cabo en su cuerpo, aun que antes de hacer algo debía investigar más y sobre todo recaudar los datos ya existentes sobre su creación, ya que su "origen" fue muy especial, incluso más que el de Cell debido a que su genoma se adapto mejor a todas las células distintas que le implantaron, ya que su ADN era superior que otros.

-Gokú, aléjate un poco, por favor- le pidió, cosa que el mencionado hizo al ver como la Androide con su visión térmica, destrozo un pequeño compartimento especial que estaba al lado derecho de la gran y gruesa puerta metálica que tenían en frente.

Una gran camilla metálica, viales por doquier, a varios metros de la camilla una mesa polvorienta, con claros signos de que en el pasado se uso mucho.

Las piernas de 21 temblaron un poco al recordar lo que hizo durante varios meses en ese lugar, Numero 6 no se miraba por ningún lugar, pues ella recordaba que lo había dejado a cargo de ese laboratorio, aun que, tal vez se había ido a otro o simplemente se fue al sentirse libre por ver que su ama no regreso después de cumplir su "venganza".

Con un nuevo nudo en la garganta la Androide camino hasta el fondo del todo, en donde había otra puerta, pero más pequeña, era la entrada a su antiguo cuarto, después de todo, aun era humana y tenia las necesidades primordiales de cualquier humano, comer, beber, dormir, etc. Oprimió un botón al lado derecho de esta puerta metálica, haciendo que se activara y se abriera de golpe, permitiéndole a la chica entrar, observándose las telarañas y el polvo por doquier, pues ese lugar ya tenía casi siete meses de estar en desuso, fuera de dicha habitación Gokú observaba todo con curiosidad, especialmente las cámaras de sueño en donde antaño estuvieron almacenados los Androides que junto a Jade irrumpieron en el mundo ninja.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntaba así misma buscando entre los cajones de su habitación, observando la cama polvorienta a su lado izquierdo, así mismo también notándose un pequeño espejo en la pared de frente, donde casi siempre se peinaba antes de comenzar sus "labores científicas", labores de las cuales se arrepentía por qué no fueron las correctas. Entre las cosas que buscaba, entre papeles viejos y olorosos por la descomposición del papel por fin dio con lo que quería dar, saco varios documentos y planos, observándolos con especial atención para corroborar que eran los documentos correctos, hasta que una sonrisa se instauro en sus labios, pues por fin había dado con lo que buscaba, dando paso a hora si demoler ese lugar que tanto daño le hizo cuando Maki aun vivía y mucho más cuando despertó de su largo sueño, desorientada y sintiéndose perdida, con un solo deseo en su mente: "Vengarse de Son Gokú", o era lo que su mente y "recuerdos" le dictaron en el mismo instante en el que había abierto de nuevo sus ojos azules. _-"Por fin los encontré, a hora…"-_ miro a su alrededor antes de terminar de pensar. _-"A hora ya podemos destruir esto"-_ termino de hablar de forma interna, para después notar la presencia de Gokú detrás de ella, obstaculizando la puerta y mirándola de forma curiosa tanto a ella como a los papeles que noto en una de sus manos.

-¿Jade…?- le llamo con intriga, haciendo que la chica se girara para verlo. -¿Qué son esos papeles que llevas?- volvía a preguntar, sintiéndose completamente curioso como cual niño pequeño que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y añoraba respuestas que pudieran saciar esa misma curiosidad.

-Son… Son documentos que necesito, Gokú… Veras, es información muy importante sobre mi misma y debo llevármelos para estudiarlos, además, de impedir que caigan en manos equivocadas- solo le dijo la mitad de su verdad, pues la otra verdad por el momento se la guardaría para sí misma pues si tenía éxito, volvería a ser una mujer humana completamente, sin células Namek, o de Saiyajin o de cualquier otra raza luchadora, aun así la energía ilimitada de su interior continuaría dentro de ella, pero al menos dejaría de ser una aglomeración aberrante de células de diferentes especies y razas.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, Jade…- se rasco la nuca el Saiyajin, alejándose de la puerta que había estado bloqueando y permitiendo salir a Jade de la habitación a la par que envolvía bien los documentos y sacaba una capsula de sus ropas que arrojo al suelo, ante la mirada de Gokú que esperaba ver algún tipo de artilugio extraño.

 **-*¡PLUF!*-** la capsula estallo en una pequeña nube de humo, dejando al descubierto un portafolios, el cual ya se encontraba abierto.

-¿Y eso?-

-Bulma fue muy amable al darme esta capsula con un portafolios dentro, me dijo que me lo daba por si lo necesitaba y estaba en lo correcto- de forma tranquila la castaña con anteojos respondía, introduciendo los papeles de antes y cerrando el portafolios para después. **-*¡PLUF!*-** oprimir un botón especial en este y regresarlo a su estado de capsula, la cual se miro tirada en el suelo, Jade tomo con prisa dicha capsula y la guardo entre su ropa, sintiéndose lista para por fin borrar una de las pocas huellas de su malvado padre. -Ya esta, a hora…-

-Destruyamos este lugar- Gokú le interrumpió, sonriendo listo para destrozar ese sitio, pues el sabia lo doloroso que era ese lugar para su esposa de largo cabello castaño-rojizo así que no era de extrañarse que estuviera de acuerdo con destruir ese sitio hasta los cimientos.

Luego de eso, ambos salieron por donde entraron, para cargar una esfera de poder y arrojarla desde los cielos hacia el laboratorio. **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

 _-"Adiós, padre… Aun me faltan laboratorios que destruir, pero… Pero, este fue en donde mi sufrimiento empezó, así que créeme que me siento feliz de destruirlo"-_

Mientras Jade pensaba, las esferas de poder se precipitaron a su objetivo, detonando sin demora.

 **-*¡KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El brillo no tardo en aparecer, así como el viento y el polvo liberados por no decir, el gran desmoronamiento de rocas que sucedió debido a lo anterior.

-¡Bien Jade! ¿A hora que sigue o ya terminamos de destruir los laboratorios que quedaban de la patrulla roja?- estirando sus músculos, Gokú pregunto a la chica que le miro despejándose de todo lo que había estado pensando.

-Aun nos faltan varios, Gokú… Cerca de este lugar, en otra de las cordilleras heladas, hay dos centros de investigación, debemos ir hacia ahí y destruirlos-

-Está bien, en ese caso no perdamos tiempo, vamos Jade-

-¡S-Sí!-

Después de aquella respuesta por parte de la joven, Gokú sonrió más ampliamente, la verdad era que quisiera estar entrenando con los muchachos en lo que Gohan terminaba de recolectar las esferas del dragón pero, esto tampoco estaba mal, después de todo, apenas llevaban un día en la Tierra, no sería un delito quedarse aun que fuera unos dos o tres días.

 **-*¡FIIIIFIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Cubriéndose de sus auras características, los dos salieron disparados hacia donde se suponía que estaban esos centros de investigación restantes, pues a pesar de tomárselo con calma, Gokú quería terminar rápido con esto para ponerse a entrenar un poco junto con sus amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Mismos instantes, planeta Shinobi: Bosques del país del fuego.

 _[OST Recomendado: Tensión - NS: Película 1 /watch?v=c1b3qAf-WuM.]_

-Así que…- Jirobo miraba sumamente molesto a los chicos que lograron superar su trampa rocosa. -¡¿Creen que con esto me derrotaran, pedazo de mediocres?!- grito enfurecido para después posar sus dos manos sobre el suelo, fracturándolo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Shikamaru y compañía preguntaron al unisonó al sentir como la tierra temblaba por causa de lo que el esbirro de Orochimaru estaba haciendo.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Esfera de roca!-**_ exclamaba, levantando con sus manos una gran masa rocosa en forma de huevo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito mientras la arrojaba con fuerzas en contra de los chicos que sin perder tiempo saltaron hacia diferentes puntos.

-¡Cuidado!- el líder del grupo, es decir, Shikamaru elevaba la voz, mientras, saltaba junto al resto.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La gran roca colisiono contra el suelo, creando un surco de arboles aplastados y tierra removida.

Naruko, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee y Chouji por fin tocaron de nuevo el suelo, apretando sus facciones al ver que no sería fácil superar a esa mole, ya que gracias al Byakugan de la chica Hyuga se habían dado cuenta que los otros tipos ya estaban alejados lo bastante de su posición actual, complicando de nuevo las cosas.

-¿A hora que vamos hacer, Shikamaru?- Kiba desde su posición le preguntaba al Nara, que simplemente desprendió sonidos de desagrado tras el ataque enemigo.

 _-"Por alguna razón no puedo sentir el Ki de este tipo, ni el de Sasuke… Deben tener algo que bloquea mi percepción, genial y yo pensaba que podría usarla en pelea, justo como antes"-_ Naruko sintiéndose frustrada por no poder sentir la presencia de Sasuke o de ese tipo corpulento pensaba de forma incesante, esperando a que Shikamaru pensara en algo para superar a ese sujeto antes de que Sasuke se alejara más y más de ellos.

-Esperen, ¡¿A dónde se fue?!- con alarma, Kiba se había percatado que aquel tipo ya no estaba en donde antes, solo para después escucharse como la tierra debajo de Shikamaru se partía de forma súbita.

-¡Eh!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Una mano emergió furiosa, tomando por sorpresa al líder del grupo, así como al resto de chicos.

-jajajaja ¡Tan estúpidos y patéticos!- se burlaba Jirobo mientras sostenía con fuerzas a Shikamaru de ambas piernas, haciéndolo estar boca abajo ante la mirada de los demás, al ver como el ninja de cabello anaranjado había salido del suelo y había capturado al Nara.

-¡Suéltalo!- Naruko quiso correr para salvar a su amigo, pero se detuvo cuando miro como el sujeto de cabello naranja amenazo con enterrar la cabeza del pelinegro en contra del suelo.

-Al parecer Konoha solo tiene tres ninjas de alto nivel…- empezó a decir, haciendo clara referencia a Gokú, Gohan y Jade. -De lo contrario no hubieran enviado a remedos como ustedes, liderados por una basura peor. Cuando el líder del grupo es débil y estúpido, los demás que le siguen también lo son- intentando meter saña continuaba hablando, haciendo que las facciones de todos se marcaran por la molestia, sobre todo las de Chouji, pues recuérdese que Shikamaru era su mejor amigo.

 _-"Debemos ver la forma de superar a este sujeto… Si nos quedamos a pelear todos juntos, Sasuke se nos adelantara más. No hay opción, debemos dividirnos si queremos alcanzar a los amigos de este sujeto"-_ aun apresado, Shikamaru pensaba una forma de continuar su persecución, pues si todos se quedaban a luchar, algo ineludible seria el hecho de que Sasuke alcanzaría a cruzar la frontera y en tal caso todo se perdería, así que en pocas palabras, no podía simplemente quedarse y enfrentar a ese hombre corpulento ya que toda su operación se miraría comprometida.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, chicos…!- de repente grito el azabache con chaleco Chunin, confundiendo al resto así como a su mismo agresor. -¡Vayan tras Sasuke, yo me encargare de este tipo!- volvía a decir, elevando aun mas su voz, haciendo que los demás no comprendieran las palabras de Shikamaru.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Shikamaru?! ¡Tú eres el líder del grupo, no podemos dejarte!- Kiba de inmediato apelo, pero las nuevas risas de Jirobo atrajeron la atención de todos.

-jajajajaja Que valeroso, que brío jajajajaja No me hagas reír, eres un inútil y los inútiles merecen la muerte- tomando impulso, el hombre peli naranja comenzó a hacer girar a Shikamaru alarmando a los demás, para después. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- con aquel grito arrojar con fuerza al Nara en contra de varios árboles, pero Chouji actuando rápido, volvió a usar su jutsu de expansión para volverse esférico y con velocidad frenar el impacto de su amigo de cabellos negros.

-¡Te tengo, Shikamaru!- con seguridad Chouji "atrapo" en el aire a su amigo, el cual reboto en la gran masa corporal del Akimichi, así mismo los demás sonrieron aliviados de ver que su líder había sido liberado de las manos del enemigo.

-Gracias Chouji, te debo una- haciendo una pequeña maniobra en el aire, el hijo de Shikaku Nara cayo de pie sobre el suelo, siendo que por su parte Chouji recuperaba su forma normal.

-A hora si, te voy a enseñar de que soy capaz, de verás- Naruko apretó su puño izquierdo, queriendo arremeter en contra del tipo de cabello naranja y ojos castaños, el cual sonrió al notar la desesperación en aquella rubia de ojos azules.

-Espera, Naruko…- Chouji le llamo, haciendo que todos le miraran de nuevo. -Ese tipo es mío- hablo con decisión tomando por sorpresa al resto.

-Cho-Chouji- los chicos pronunciaron su nombre al ver la expresión tan rígida y molesta que aquel gordito tenía en su rostro.

-¡He dicho que ese sujeto es mío!- volvía a reafirmar lo que con anterioridad había dicho, pero a hora elevando aun mas su voz, haciendo que Jirobo frunciera el ceño en señal de desagrado, a la vez que se miraba como el chico de cabello castaño sacaba de entre su ropa un pequeño pastillero de solo tres compartimentos y con una píldora grande en cada uno de estos, una verde, una amarilla y una roja.

-Espera, Chouji…- Shikamaru quiso hablar pero su amigo no le dejo.

-¿Recuerdan nuestra misión? Debemos rescatar a Sasuke, si nos quedamos todos a pelear se nos ira de las manos…- con aquellas palabras Chouji abría el primero de los tres compartimentos de su pastillero, más específicamente el que contenía la píldora verde, para después acercarla su boca y comerla de golpe, a la par que se encaminaba por delante de los demás, ante la mirada molesta pero a la vez burlona de su contrincante.

-¿Así que piensan que los voy a dejar ir? ¡Los voy a convertir en mi almuerzo, patéticas basuras ninja!- con aquel grito comenzó a correr en contra de los demás pero.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Sorprendentemente, Chouji pudo detener su carrera, sorprendiendo no solo a Jirobo si no al resto.

 _-"¿Como…? ¡¿Cómo me ha detenido?!"-_ era la pregunta que se hacia Jirobo al sentir como aquel chico con sobre peso le había frenado en seco.

-¡Vamos, que esperan…!- entre forcejeos, el chico del clan Akimichi volvía hablar. -¡Vayan por Sasuke, yo me encargo de esto!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Shikamaru apretó su dentadura, a pesar de no querer abandonar a su mejor amigo, sabía que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario toda la misión peligraría.

-Está bien, Chouji- por fin hablo, haciendo que el mencionado que aun forcejeaba con Jirobo sonriera al ver que su amigo había entendido la situación o mejor dicho la había aceptado. -Pero, antes de irnos, prométeme que nos alcanzaras-

-¡No… No se preocupen, lo prometo!-

-Chouji, tú puedes- Naruko con un pulgar arriba decía, siendo seguida por Hinata, Lee y Kiba, haciendo que el chico se conmoviera al ver y sentir el apoyo de sus amigos.

 _-"Gracias, amigos"-_ pensaba el chico corpulento, apretando sus manos y sus músculos para impedir que el mastodonte con el que había entablado pelea no lo superara.

-Bien…- Shikamaru se giro para ver al resto. -Vámonos, debemos alcanzar a los compañeros de este tipo y quitarles a Sasuke-

-No… No los voy a…- marcándose venas de esfuerzo en su rostro, Jirobo hablaba de forma entre cortada, haciendo que se le dificultara mucho a Chouji el mantenerlo a raya, pero aun así no cedería tan fácil.

-¡Ya váyanse!-

-Sí, está bien…- con clara preocupación, Shikamaru respondió al grito de su amigo. -¡Vámonos!- para después y junto al resto de un salto adentrarse de nuevo hacia el bosque, retomando así la pista de quienes llevaban a Sasuke y dejando por fin a su suerte a Chouji, pero confiando en que el chico castaño vencería a su contrincante y los alcanzaría.

 _[Nota del autor: La lucha entre Chouji y Jirobo ocurre justo y como en el anime y manga así que pues, para no rellenar el capitulo con una pelea ya sabida mejor me la salto. Fin de nota.]_

* * *

Xenovia saltaba de árbol en árbol, siguiendo de cerca a su invocación canina que a pesar de estar pequeño corría lo bastantemente rápido como para avanzar en poco tiempo, aun así la chica de ojos color miel se notaba un poco preocupada, más que nada por que esto lo hizo bajo impulso, considerando lo que había escuchado en la casa Son cuando regresaba de su entrenamiento.

 _-"Debo demostrarles que soy de fiar… Debo alcanzar a Naruko y a los demás. Mei-sensei, perdóneme por las molestias que le cause pero, la Hokage debe ver que se equivoca y soy confiable, para eso debo ayudar en esta misión a hora que Gohan-kun y su padre no están"-_ entre saltos la chica de cabello azul pensaba, aun sin poder sentir alguna presencia cercana, pues su rango de percepción eran muy inferior incluso al de Naruko debido a que recientemente se estaba acostumbrando a ser de "tipo sensorial" como se les llamaba a los ninjas que ya nacían con esa habilidad.

-¡Nekki…!- la chica llamo a su invocación, que ladro en señal de que había escuchado a su invocadora. -Sigue guiándome- le volvió a decir, para recibir otro ladrido por parte del pequeño can.

 _-"No vine preparada, no había tiempo para eso… Lo importante a hora es alcanzarles pronto y ayudarles, de ese modo me terminare de ganar la confianza de la Hokage y podre demostrar lo que valgo e incluso aspirar a por fin establecerme en la hoja… Aun si eso quiere decir que debo dejar de ser una espada"-_ su mente volvía a ser interrumpida con aquellos pensamientos, a la par que de un gran impulso dio un gran salto entre dos árboles que estaban muy alejados uno del otro y hacia que cientos de hojas cayeran al suelo forestal, nublándose su silueta entre las ramas y los rayos del Sol de la tarde.

* * *

Aldea escondida entre las hojas:

Karin y Sakura estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que Ino les había contado, la chica peli rosa en especial se notaba más impactada que la pelirroja y la rubia, cosa que ambas chicas notaron al instante.

-¿Sakura?- la Yamanaka le llamaba, a lo que la oji verde le observo de forma apresurada.

-¿S-Si?-

-¿Estás bien?- volvía a preguntar Ino, haciendo que Sakura sacudiera su cara un poco antes de responder, siendo observada con total atención por parte de la rubia de ojos celestes y la pelirroja de mirada rojiza.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?- fingiendo una sonrisa, Sakura se recargo en el muro de las instalaciones del centro de desarrollo, ya que Ino la había encontrado mientras se dirigía hacia la torre Hokage, la convenció de acompañarla para ir a ver a Karin, pues debía decirles algo importante que escucho de parte de su padre en la mañana.

-Sakura, ¿Sasuke aun te…?- la rubia de ojos celestes volvía a interrogar, haciendo que la chica mencionada abriera sus ojos de la impresión por aquella pregunta.

-¡No!- respondió de tajo, haciendo que Ino y Karin dieran un paso hacia atrás, aturdidas por la respuesta tan contundente de la peli rosa. -Pe-Perdón…- se intento calmar, mientras, decía aquella palabra con mayor serenidad. -Es solo que… Sasuke-kun ya no me atrae de esa forma, lo quiero como amigo y compañero pero, el ya no me gusta, solo… Solo que estoy preocupada por Gohan-kun, a pesar de que Sasuke-kun no lo soporta y casi siempre discute con él, Gohan-kun lo ve como a un hermano y temo… Temo mucho como reaccionara cuando vuelva y sepa lo que nos acabas de contar- de forma completamente sincera, Sakura hablaba su principal desconcierto, cosa que Ino y Karin comprendieron de inmediato, era verdad, a pesar de que Sasuke nunca miro con buenos ojos a Gohan, el semi-Saiyajin si lo miraba a él como a un hermano, incluso durante los pocos momentos de "acuerdo" entre los dos chicos, una verdadera esencia fraternal se podía sentir.

-Es verdad, Gohan-kun a pesar de todo ha llegado apreciar a Sasuke-kun y mucho- Ino también reconocía, mirando el suelo y compartiendo las palabras que Sakura acababa de decir.

-A todo esto, ¿Naruko habrá ido a buscar a Sasuke-san?- Karin por fin entraba en la conversación de las otras chicas, haciendo que estas le observaran con curiosidad por su pregunta.

-A hora que lo mencionas, no he visto a Naruko ni a Hinata en todo el día, ¿Habrán ido ellas en el grupo de rescate que menciono mi padre? Si es así, espero que estén bien-

-Eso también espero yo Ino, Naruko puede ser testaruda e irritante pero, al fin de cuentas, es una buena amiga- Sakura apretó sus manos, recordando él como la rubia de ojos azules se comportaba por lo general.

Las chicas continuaron conversando un poco más sobre lo que pasaba, estaban preocupadas por sus amigas y amigos, ya que de ser verdad de que Naruko en compañía de Hinata habían ido tras Sasuke, no había duda de que grandes problemas podrían emerger de aquella acción.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias decenas de minutos desde que los chicos de forma forzada dejaron atrás a Chouji, sin dudas el más preocupado por lo anterior era Shikamaru, claro, considerando que el gordito Akimichi era su mejor amigo desde su infancia.

-¿Creen que Chouji va a estar bien?- Kiba les preguntaba al resto de chicos y chicas, los cuales sin demora también saltaban de rama en rama.

-Debemos confiar en él, juro que iba a estar bien así que debemos estar tranquilos de que lo lograra, de verás- sonriente y sin ánimos decaídos Naruko les mencionaba a los demás chicos, durante los minutos anteriores la rubia aun había sido capaz de sentir el Ki de Chouji el cual no se sentía tan bajo lo que le decía que el castaño de gran corpulencia estaba bien, aun que. _-"Ya tengo varios instantes que deje de sentir la presencia de Chouji, lo que quiere decir que ya estamos muy alejados de donde lo dejamos peleando, además, mi percepción no se acerca ni de lejos a la de Gohan-kun o a la de Gokú-sensei, aun así no debemos de preocuparnos por él, él está bien, debe estarlo"-_ pensaba la rubia con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, mientras, de nuevo tomaba impulso entre las ramas de los árboles para continuar su recorrido cerca de los demás integrantes del equipo que debido a la separación a hora solo estaba conformado por cinco chicos y chicas, los cuales eran Kiba con Akamaru, Shikamaru, ella misma, Hinata y Rock Lee el cual iba por delante de la rubia Uzumaki.

En eso, la chica comenzó a tocar sus bolsas y compartimentos, pues desde que salieron de la aldea tenía una sensación de vacío, como si algo le faltara, cuando de súbito la alarma salto en su mente. -¡Semillas!- exclamo, haciendo que Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee que iban por delante de ella, giraran su cabeza hacia atrás, extrañados por la repentina reacción de la oji azul.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruko-san?- Lee fue el primero en preguntar, mientras, paraban en una gruesa rama de arboles, siendo que los demás también "frenaban" su andanza, así mismo también dicha acción era realizada por Hinata que estaba igual de extrañada que el resto.

-¡Las semillas! ¡Se me olvido pedirle a mamá al menos algunas semillas del ermitaño por si las llegábamos a necesitar!- elevando la voz, la chica continuaba esculcando sus bolsas y todos los bolsillos de sus ropas intentando dar con una pequeña bolsa en donde se suponía estaban las semillas del ermitaño, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no encontró nada, alarmándola aun más.

-Lo que nos faltaba… Eres tan tonta- Kiba con un suspiro fastidiado comentaba, haciendo que la rubia se molestara con el Inuzuka.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa por estar tan apresurados cuando salimos, colmilludo!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, tarada con pechos de monstruo?!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Repítelo montón de pulgas!-

-Ya, los dos, cálmense… Peleando no resolveremos nada- Shikamaru se entre puso en la reciente discusión de la Uzumaki y Kiba, el cual se cruzo de brazos, mientras, Akamaru se asomaba por la abertura de su chaqueta.

-Shi-Shikamaru tiene razón…- Hinata queriendo mediar también comentaba, haciendo que Naruko le mirara.

-Rayos por el apuro se me paso completamente pedir las semillas a mamá…- volvía a comentar la rubia pero a hora a su amiga de mirada opal y cabello azul oscuro.

 _-"Yo también había confiado con que Naruko hubiera pedido algunas semillas del ermitaño a su madre, ya que según sé, la mayoría de esas semillas son usadas en el hospital para curar heridas graves, siendo que solo a los Son se les permite usar esas semillas o dar a otros ninjas… Que fastidio, sin el apoyo de esa 'medicina' todo se nos puede complicar si alguien sale herido de gravedad"-_ Shikamaru pensaba, recordando un decreto de Tsunade con respecto a las semillas del ermitaño, en un principio se pensaba usar las semillas para todos los ninjas, pero al final se decidió que el potencial curativo de estas solo debía ser usado en casos extremos, y siendo la única excepción el clan Son que podía dar semillas a otros ninjas sin autorización directa del Hokage, solo que por estar tan apresurados, tanto a Kushina como a Naruko se les habían olvidado las semillas, sobre todo por los sucesos tan repentinos de un instante a otro, por lo que no era culpa de nadie, aun que no se podía negar que esas semillas hubieran sido una poderosa herramienta en la recuperación de Sasuke.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada…- con una de sus manos sobre su rostro, Shikamaru hablaba de nuevo, para después verse como el chico con cola de caballo observaba al resto de su equipo. -Debemos seguir, si nos entretenemos mas será peor-

-Está bien, ya que no hay de otra debemos darnos prisa- Kiba volvió a comentar, alejándose de Naruko y el resto para retomar su lugar en la línea de avanzada que el propio Shikamaru había planeado.

 _-"Soy una despistada, pero con o sin semillas del ermitaño te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke… Le hice una promesa a mi tía Mikoto y a Goten-niichan, debo cumplirla a como dé lugar"-_ Naruko apretó sus puños con aquellas palabras en su mente, antes de volver a saltar para retomar junto a los demás el rescate del azabache Uchiha.

Los chicos continuaban saltando entre el bosque, dándole continuación a la persecución que se estaba desarrollando, mientras, Chouji debido al uso de las píldoras secretas de su clan había ganado su pelea pero a un alto costo, Xenovia los estaba siguiendo aun y esperaba alcanzarlos pronto mientras en la guarida de Orochimaru, este mismo se estaba desesperando al ver que aun no llegaban sus lacayos con su próximo contenedor.

Sin dudas la situación era desalentadora, pero todos debían confiar en que lo lograrían y sobre todo en que Gohan, Jade y Gokú regresarían pronto de la Tierra, aun que estos últimos al ser ajenos a lo que pasaba lo estaban tomando con suma calma todo.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _-"No tengo mas opción, a hora que esa chica llamada Xenovia a desaparecido…"-_ [Aun molesta en exceso, Tsunade hablaba de forma mental, pensando lo que debía hacer.] _-"Voy a pedirle a Suna ayuda"-_

-¡Oye! Manteca andante…- [Tayuya como era su costumbre, insultaba a un "Jirobo" que por fin la había alcanzado a ella y a los demás.] -Se supone que tú eres el que debe llevar el contendor que traer Kidomaru, así que apresúrate y cárgatelo, pedazo de idiota, bueno para nada-

-Hi-Hinata, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- [Naruko estaba sumamente sorprendida de ver a Hinata cuando se suponía que la chica Hyuga también había quedado atrapada por la telaraña de Kidomaru.] -Estoy salvando a Nee-chan-

-No se preocupen por mi…- [Hinata se sobre ponía a los demás que había sido liberados de las telas pegajosas del chico con seis brazos.] -Debemos demostrar que con o sin Gohan-kun y Gokú-sensei, nosotros también podemos dar la cara- -¿Hi-Hinata-nee?-

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Filo devastador de Batsu!-**_ [Komachi concentrando Chakra en la hoja de su catana, se perfilo para atacar a un Kimimaro recién "despertado", demostrando la gran fricción que había entre los dos peliblancos.] -¡Komachi, detenteeeeeeeee!- **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-Nunca he comprendido, ¿De quién se quiere vengar?- [Kabuto pregunto, mientras, miraba como Komachi y Kimimaro se perdían entre los arboles gigantes después de que Orochimaru interfiriera en la pelea que se había estado desarrollando y que en la cual casi Kabuto y Kimimaro pierden la vida por culpa de la chica de ojos rojos.] -De alguien que le quito, "Lo que por derecho le pertenecía"-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Mi camino ninja" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Hubo una pelea…- [Xenovia junto a su Ninken habían alcanzado por fin la zona de pelea en donde Chouji y Jirobo se habían medido.] -No hay duda, algo grave está pasando-

 **Un pequeño nuevo "añadido", al final de cada capitulo pondré los datos más importantes e interesantes de alguno o algunos de los personajes no canon de esta historia así como de los Oc, espero les guste y de ese modo se enteran de algo nuevo jeje.**

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Erza "Scarlet" Uzumaki.

Kekkei-Genkai: Si, elemento quemar.

Edad: 29 años, próxima a cumplir 30 años.

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Pastel de fresas, leer literatura erótica, entrenar con sus espadas.

Carácter: Variable.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo, Kenjutsu de alto nivel.

Interés amoroso: No tiene.

Persona a la que admira: Son Gokú, antiguamente a Danzo Shimura.

Procedencia: País del viento.

Color de ojos: Castaños.

Color de pelo: Rojo escarlata.

Técnica insignia: "Jutsu secreto: Cadenas de sello llameante de diamantina".

Nivel ninja: Jounin, rango S

Animal favorito: Conejo.

Habilidad especial: Percepción de Chakra.

Arma preferida: Mandoble "Asilum"

Rival: Shion Yuki.

Ocupación: Instructora Genin, antiguamente Anbu de Raíz.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Yin

 **Bueno, antes de irme de forma definitiva les quiero volver a recomendar el fic de mi amigo daizuke llamado "El dragón protector" a pesar de tener pocos capítulos es prometedora la trama que maneja, espero les agrade y se animen a pasar por ahí, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	80. Chapter 79: Mi camino ninja

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, what good that you liked the previous chapter as well as the little "added" with the data of Erza hehe, was a small idea that suddenly occurred to me and it is good to know that you liked. Thank you for continuing to support the friend story, we are reading._ _Bye._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _No dudes que si estuviera Gohan si le planta una buena tunda a Sasuke jeje, pero por eso mismo este se fue al ver que tenía una oportunidad con la ausencia de Gohan y Goku así como con la de Sasuke, si también coincido contigo en eso amigo, sin dudas la reacción que tendrán cuando regresen y sepan que Sasuke se ha ido será muy impactante y clara jaja, y gracias por apreciar la idea final que puse jeje no son tanto reseñas si no mejor dicho curiosidades de los personajes, y claro puedes incluir dicha idea en tu historia, la cual con gusto me pasare a leer jeje._ _Saludos y gracias por el apoyo, cuidate._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _As always thanks friend, I hope to keep reading to you._ _Until another._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thank you for your comment, as always I appreciate the interest, the one you read and the one that you comment, I hope you like this chapter._ _See you._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _If friend, many things are happening and are going to happen hehe, that's good that you liked it and hopefully this chapter also you liked as I always tell you. Thanks for reading and comment, take care and greetings._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Si llegara a poner tu Oc amigo, no creo que pelee contra las espadas maestras, son muy fuertes jeje, aun así vamos a ver cómo te acomodo. Saludos y gracias por leer así como por comentar._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Bueno amigo, son cosas que conforme pasen estos capitulos te enteraras jeje asi mismo se entiende que no tengas tanto tiempo para escribir, solo lo dije por la gran tardanza que hay entre tus capítulos, nada más. Cuídate y espero no haberte molestado. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _A pesar de que no a "salido" ninguna pelea te ha gustado ese pequeño intercambio de técnicas jeje gracias amigo, espero te agrade este capítulo que dé después de este se viene lo bueno a hora si. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Gracias amigo, como ya lo he dicho si piensas que el capitulo no merece un comentario o alguna observación, eres libre de no hacerla no me molesta que no comenten jeje claro si es que no quieren hacerlo, aun que como ya lo he dicho también, agradezco de todo corazón que lo hagan. Gracias por seguir leyendo y en este caso también por comentar como siempre. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-Hades-**_ _Tal vez sea así, claro cuando lleguemos a esas instancias (si estás hablando del final de Shippuden) si es en este final o pelea pues no creo debido que como sabrás querido lector, Gohan está en la tierra y no volverá hasta el final de la pelea Naruko vs Sasuke, pero en la segunda temporada, en Shippuden, de que esos dos se van a enfrentar lo van hacer o eso es lo que tengo previsto, gracias por pasarte amigo, leer y comentar se te agradece de todo corazón, espero seguir leyéndote. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Ya lo he dicho compañero, no quiero a un Gohan con la actitud incorrecta, es por eso que me estoy yendo más por la actitud de su yo del futuro alternativo, Mirai Gohan, después de que sepa lo que ha hecho Sasuke, el joven va a cambiar un poco en esa línea, no va a ser en exceso callado y "serio" pero al menos se va a reservar un poco, en cuanto a trajes, actualmente usa el de su versión Xeno y en Shippuden tal vez use el táctico ambu al ser reclutado, nada mas compañero así como el traje de entrenamiento que usa en la película en donde Broly reaparece en la tierra, no puedo prometerte nada mas, después de todo hay cosas que puedo hacer de acuerdo a ustedes pero tampoco puedo perder mi propia línea de desarrollo. Saludos y espero comprendas, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando._

 _._

 _ **-Starkiller-**_ _Y lo malo es que un Gohan así no tiene sentido a grandes rasgos y menos con Goku a su lado, tal vez si pueda hacerlo un poco mas agresivo en cuanto a su personalidad guerrera pero tampoco lo puedo cambiar a algo que sencillamente no puede ser no por qué no quiera, si no por qué no tendría sentido que tuviera dicha actitud y mas por lo vivido que ya esta, perdóname si este "Gohan" no es lo que quisieras ver, pero tampoco puedo hacer cosas que se alejen de mi propio concepto del personaje. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, compañero. Hasta otra._

 _ **-darksouls506-**_ _Hola compañero, gracias por leer y comentar, en cuanto a lo que me dices, tal vez tengas razón con respecto a Komachi pero créeme tiene una razón para ser así de fuerte como la he presentado además que en lo personal no considero a Kabuto (este de Naruto y no al de Shippuden) casi igual de fuerte que Kakashi, igualmente dentro del capítulo explico un poco dicha razón que te acabo de comentar, cuídate y espero te agrade el capitulo y los que faltan. Adiós._

 _Un dato curioso es que Komachi era candidata a espada maestra, un rango mayor al de un Jounin._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Es bueno leerte de nuevo compadre jeje que bueno que te han gustado los anteriores capítulos, así mismo llevas mucha razón, ese kukun dándose la vida de jefazo en la Tierra jajaja. Así mismo que bueno que me reiteres tu agrado sobre meter Oc y otros personajes de anime en el fic jeje gracias, en cuanto al rescate de Sasuke no dudes que será muy complicado, un dato, Komachi no puede derrotar a Kabuto, aun que casi lo haría, en cuanto a Kakashi en esta historia es mucho más fuerte que el ninja con lentes, debido que en mi percepción personal Kabuto no es la gran cosa, al menos en este Naruto claro, ya en Shippuden las cosas cambian. En cuanto lo de la espera de Sasuke, el Uchiha miro la oportunidad al ver que Goku, Gohan y Jade estarían ausentes por unos días, así mismo Mikoto no fue lo suficientemente rápida para hablar y eso conllevo a lo que lees jeje. Gracias como siempre por leer amigo y claramente sabes mi respuesta: Sasuke está loco si piensa que le puede ganar a Gohan, haga lo que haga. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Es bueno leerte como siempre amigo Popo jeje, muy cierto Jade aun sufre pero al menos a hora ya tiene quien la consuele xD, también, es muy cierto lo que me comentas de Xenovia, la chica ya casi alcanza a los demás, esperemos ver cómo se desarrolla o se desenvuelve ante la pelea que inevitablemente va a sostener, espero te guste._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _¡Un gusto volver a leerte amigo! Ya me había asustado jaja pensé que tal vez mi historia ya te había aburrido y la dejaste de leer qué bueno que la sigas, a tu ritmo pero que la sigas al fin de cuentas, gracias por tus comentarios, espero estés bien y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Yulian Guerrero-**_ _El lemon ya casi se acaba amigo jaja, es imposible que llene de lemon la historia cuando esta ya está a punto de acabarse, se bienvenido a Los Ninjas Son, espero que los capítulos que ya has leído sean de tu agrado. Nos vemos y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo, solo una aclaración Lee solo abrió tres puertas internas, no cinco, también se me hizo gracioso cuando escribí lo que Kiba le dijo a Naruko jaja, es algo con lo cual la pueden fastidiar pero muy en el fondo saben que se mueren de ganas por tocarlas xD, pasando a responderte, Shion no se ha ido de la aldea, solo que por el momento "la he guardado" ya que se está rehabilitando aun, ¿Kakashi tendrá pareja? Tal vez, cincuenta/cincuenta jeje, ¿Goku y Gohan se irán al viaje para conocer todo el mundo ninja al mismo tiempo que Jiraiya se lleve a Naruko? Si es lo más probable, solo que antes de eso meteré unos pocos capítulos de relleno para "atar cabos". Saludos y espero te guste el siguiente capítulo también, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 85 o 86_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La catana Batsu intensifica el poder de su usuario de acuerdo a las emociones que este tenga, cuya habilidad también es propia de" las cuatro espadas del Jigoku"-_

 _-El puño suave, propio del clan Hyuga es el único que puede cortar de forma efectiva la telaraña de Kidomaru-_

 _-Xenovia quería como a su hermana mayor a Komachi, "La prodigio de Kiri", Que termino abandonando su aldea-_

 _-La técnica "Kenjutsu: Castigo" es un estado en el que el Chakra del individuo se sincroniza con el poder propio de la catana con el mismo nombre, haciendo que el poder de su portador se incremente como cual marca maldita-_

 _-Sakon y su hermano poseen un Kekkei-Genkai especial que hace posible que puedan fusionar sus cuerpos con el de otros individuos a nivel molecular y celular-_

 _-Tsunade está dispuesta a pedir ayuda al equipo "Los hermanos de la arena" para que apoyen al equipo de recuperación de Sasuke-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 79: Mi camino ninja.**

Tsunade estaba sumamente molesta, así mismo Kushina estaba preocupada, pues al no encontrarse a Xenovia todo indicaba que la chica si se había ido de la aldea o incluso había decidido ir tras los chicos, pero, ¿En qué momento se entero de lo que pasaba? Era verdad que ella y Mikoto sintieron un Ki alejarse pero por la preocupación no se les ocurrió que ese Ki fuera de la chica con la gran espada azul.

-Esa chica se ha metido en un gran problema y espero que por su bien haya ido a buscar a Shikamaru y su equipo y no otra cosa- de brazos cruzados y con sus facciones rígidas la líder de la aldea hablaba, mirando a través de la ventana de la gran casa Son, siendo que en esos momentos solo Kushina estaba acompañando a la rubia, pues había convencido a Mikoto que se recostara y descansara un poco, al fin de cuentas ella estaría al pendiente de Goten y de cualquier nueva cosa que se supiese sobre Sasuke, la matriarca Uchiha en un principio no quiso aceptar, pero después de que la terquedad tan conocida de la Uzumaki de cabellos rojos se hizo presente termino aceptando.

-¿A hora que hará, Tsunade-sama?- a paso lento, la esposa pelirroja de Gokú se encamino hasta llegar al lado derecho de la rubia de ojos marrones, que ladeo un poco su rostro para verle.

-Si esto sigue así, tendré que pedir ayuda externa, no puedo mandar a más ninjas de la aldea, solo tenemos las reservas y…- en ese momento pensó en Gokú y en el supuesto deseo de revivir a todos los ninjas que habían sido asesinados cuando los Androides atacaron. -Aun no hay señales de que el deseo que dijo Gokú se cumpla- hablo con un poco de inseguridad, como temiendo que todo lo que el Saiyajin mayor les había contado fuera mentira.

 _-"Gokú-kun…"-_ pensó mortificada Kushina, a la par que se llevaba sus dos manos a su vientre, sin dudas seria una noticia feliz cuando el Saiyajin volviera, solo que dicha noticia se miraría opacada por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

 _-"Creo que… Pediré ayuda a la arena, no tengo otra"-_ volvió a ver la ventana Tsunade, a la par que hablaba consigo misma dentro de sus pensamientos, intentando convencerse que sería lo mejor, después de todo, Suna les "debía" un favor, cuando atacaron la aldea bajo los engaños de Orochimaru.

* * *

Los chicos restantes continuaban saltando y corriendo entre el bosque, a pesar de que Naruko tenía "bloqueada" su habilidad de percepción, gracias a Akamaru y su habilidad para oler el Chakra sabían que ya estaban de nuevo cerca de los del sonido que quedaban.

-*guau*- ladro el pequeño can que como era costumbre se asomaba por la abertura de la chaqueta de Kiba.

-Muy bien, Akamaru…- hablo el chico con tatuajes en sus mejillas, volteando un poco su rostro hacia atrás. -Nos acercamos de nuevo, así que, estén atentos- les alerto, cosa que los demás chicos y chicas, asintieron de forma rápida.

 _-"Espero que Chouji-san este bien…"-_ Hinata pensaba entre saltos, para después concentrar un poco de Chakra y activar su Byakugan.

Con su duojutsu activado, hizo un rápido escaneo de la zona, intentando confirmar lo que Kiba acababa de decir.

-¿Eh?- se escucho aquel sonido de impresión al ver con ayuda de su Byakugan que no había ninguna trampa por donde iban, atrayendo la atención de Lee, Naruko y Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- Naruko le pregunto a su amiga, la cual sacudió un poco su cabeza al sentir que le llamaban.

-Nada, es solo que… Hemos… Hemos estado persiguiéndolos por un buen tiempo ya y no veo ninguna trampa- comento un poco tímida como era su forma de ser, cosa que hizo que Shikamaru se diera cuenta de algo muy importante.

 _-"Como lo supuse, nos subestimaron, es algo que sin dudas podemos usar a nuestro favor"-_ pensaba el chico Nara, mientras, continuaba saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Esos tontos piensan que debemos estar muertos, pero se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando los alcancemos y los derrotemos, ¿Verdad Hinata? jajajaja- Naruko comenzó a reír, haciendo que su amiga de mirada opal también sonriera y soltara una pequeña risita al estar un poco de acuerdo con su amiga rubia y de ojos azules.

-Hay que pensar muy bien cual será nuestro siguiente paso, no podemos confiarnos a pesar de que tenemos la supuesta ventaja- Shikamaru tomo la palabra, haciendo que Naruko y compañía le miraran.

-Por favor Shikamaru, al pensar que estamos muertos podemos tomarlos por sorpresa-

-Ya lo sé, Naruko…- respondió de forma firme el chico con cola de caballo, extrañando a la Uzumaki. -Pero aun y así, debemos formar un plan para que no nos tomen el pelo justo como antes, es decir, deben pensar que solo los está siguiendo su compañero, ese mastodonte que se quedo a pelear con Chouji, sin dudas podemos aprovechar eso-

-¿En que estas pensando, Shikamaru-san?- Lee preguntaba, alcanzando a Naruko y a Hinata, pues el chico de verde había estado hasta atrás.

-Creo que se me ocurre una forma…-

Minutos después:

Tayuya, Sakon y Kidomaru continuaban saltando, continuaban acercándose cada vez más a la frontera del país del fuego, sintiendo como su misión ya estaba aparentemente realizada.

-Jirobo ya se retraso mucho, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- Sakon, quien lideraba el grupo preguntaba, volteando hacia atrás para mirar a Kidomaru quien aun portaba encima el contenedor con Sasuke.

-Ese gordo pedazo de estiércol debe estar tumbado en alguna parte… No me extrañaría considerando lo inútil que es- como siempre y haciendo uso de un comentario grosero, la chica del grupo también decía, haciendo reír al chico araña y al otro de labios pintados.

-Calma Tayuya… Al parecer lo llamaste, por que…- Kidomaru también voltio hacia atrás, observando como de entre los arboles emergía "Jirobo" el cual de un momento otro los alcanzaba por fin. -Ya nos alcanzo- término de comentar, sonriendo al ver que su compañero había acabado con aquellos "niños" que los habían alcanzado horas atrás.

-Tardaste demasiado, Jirobo… ¿Qué te demoro?-

-Lo siento, esos mocosos resultaron ser más resistentes de lo que pensaba, tenían más Chakra del que creía por lo que me costó un poco más de tiempo comérmelo- aparentando serenidad, "Jirobo" hablaba, siendo observado por sus compañeros.

-Oye manteca andante…- Tayuya volvía hablar, dirigiéndose con su tono cargado de "veneno". -¿Ves el contenedor que Kidomaru lleva?- pregunto con tono sarcástico. -Se supone que tú eres el que lo debe cargar, pedazo de idiota, no nos hagas perder el tiempo y has tu trabajo, imbécil-

-Está bien…- fue la única respuesta que se escucho por parte del hombre gordo y con pelo color naranja, extrañando enormemente a los demás, ya que siempre él y la chica pelirroja se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo.

-Como veo alguien no leyó muy bien sus líneas- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kidomaru comentaba, deteniendo su andar en una gruesa rama de árbol, haciendo que quien se hacía pasar por Jirobo se temiera que lo hubieran descubierto.

 _[OST Recomendado: Narukami - NS /watch?v=ISkmLXQsjQo.]_

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

-¡Deja de fingir, imitador barato!- con aquel grito, Kidomaru lanzo el contenedor hacia donde estaba Tayuya la cual lo atrapo con firmeza, mientras, el chico araña se preparaba para atacar a un Jirobo que saco un kunai listo para pelear. -Dejen que yo me encargue de esta imitación- volvía a comentar, observando a través del rabillo de su ojo derecho como Tayuya y Sakon se giraban para después de varios saltos volverse a alejar rápidamente.

-¡No tardes, idiota!-

-Sí, lo que tu digas Tayuya, ya lárguense- sonriente volvía a recalcar antes de que sus otros compañeros terminaran de perderse entre las ramas y las hojas de los arboles.

Después de lo anterior, en la boca de Kidomaru se empezó abultar algo, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a su atacante. _**-"¡Arte ninja: Telaraña!"-**_ exclamo de forma interna, a la par que disparaba una telaraña desde su boca, capturando al Jirobo impostor y anulando el jutsu de transformación.

 _-"Justo y como creí, esto no sirvió de nada… Aun que…"-_ pensó un Shikamaru al chocar contra el tronco de un árbol tras verse atrapado por el jutsu enemigo.

-¡Bien, Shikamaru!- se escucho el grito detrás del chico con la banda ninja del sonido en su frente, tomándolo por sorpresa de forma completa.

-¿Qué? ¡¿En qué momento…?!-

-¡Toma estoooooooo!- varias clones de Naruko atacaron con fuerza, a un Kidomaru que recupero rápidamente la compostura y no se dejo sorprender mas.

-jejeje ¿Es lo mejor que tienen?- se dejo caer, mientras, volvía a escupir desde su boca una gran cantidad de tela de araña impregnada con su Chakra, sobre saltando a las clones de Naruko y a Shikamaru desde donde estaba atrapado.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Gran tela de araña!-**_

Justo y como las redes reales de una araña, una gran red se extendió, capturando y haciendo que quedaran atrapadas las clones que Naruko había lanzado al ataque.

-Eso les pasa por pensar que…- quiso decir, pero en eso algo llamo su atención desde atrás mientras caía, pues dos grandes torbellinos se dirigían con furia hacia él.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Colmillo sobre colmillo!-**_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Lo quisieron atrapar en el aire, pero, de una forma completamente sorpresiva e inesperada, el del sonido esquivo el ataque conjunto de Kiba y su perro Akamaru, pues gracias a varias redes de tela arácnida que el enemigo portaba pudo maniobrar y poder evadir el ataque tan feroz que había amenazado con darle.

-¡No te dejare escapar!- Kiba desde su posición en lo alto de una rama, quiso volver a lanzarse pero se miro limitado cuando sus pies no se pudieron mover, haciendo que el Inuzuka se diera cuenta de donde estaba parado, pues toda la corteza del árbol en donde él estaba parado tenían un verdadero tapiz de tela pegajosa de araña, justo como en la cual las clones de Naruko y Shikamaru estaban atrapados.

-jeje Son unos ingenuos jeje- Kidomaru se mofaba al ver a sus "presas" enredadas y sin poderse mover gracias a su jutsu arácnido, hasta que.

 _ **-¡Huracán de la hoja!-**_ desde su espalda, Lee salió a toda velocidad de su escondite, atacando como pudo a Kidomaru que por la rapidez del chico de verde no pudo reaccionar a tiempo como para evitar la patada giratoria, mas si entre puso sus manos para bloquear el ataque.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡Eso es, Lee!- Naruko desde donde estaba atrapada le dio ánimos al chico con peinado de tazón que hizo que Kidomaru descendiera hacia la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Aun quedaban moscas que atrapar- comento, limpiando con una de sus manos una pequeña gota de sudor que se miro recorrerse en su mejilla derecha.

-Es hora que demuestre los resultados de mi entrenamiento…- apretó sus puños el chico, lanzándose de nuevo hacia el enemigo hacedor de tela de araña, que sonrió al ver lo directo que era ese chico a la hora de atacar.

-Eres alguien que ataca a corta distancia… Eso quiere decir que…- volvió a generar tela de araña, que adhirió a cada una de sus seis palmas, haciendo que Lee se confundiera, cuando cayó sobre la rama de árbol en donde el ninja del sonido estaba. -¡Eres "mosca" fácil!-

-¡AAAAAAAAH!- Lee se perfilo para atacar, a la vez que se cuidaba de no ser tocado por la telaraña que aquel tipo moreno y con cola de caballo tenía en cada una de sus manos.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU!*-**

Varios de los golpes que Lee lanzaban no podían ser asestados a su enemigo, el cual difícilmente esquivaba pero al fin de cuentas esquivaba, hasta que en un momento determinado y con ayuda de la tela de sus manos, Kidomaru tomo por sorpresa uno de los brazos de Lee, haciendo que la tela se pegara de forma inmediata a al brazo y torso del chico, pero eso no hizo que este desistiera en sus intentos por conectar a su adversario.

 _-"No hay forma que podamos atacar de forma directa, esta tela de araña que genera es un fastidio a corta y larga distancia, entonces, ¿Cómo debemos atacarlo?"-_ Shikamaru se hacía aquella pregunta mientras forcejeaba e intentaba liberarse de las redes pegajosas que lo habían inhabilitado desde un principio.

 **-*¡TUUUUUM!*-**

Se escucho cuando Lee por fin había quedado todo pegajoso y adherido al tronco de un árbol, pues Kidomaru supo aprovecharse del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo del discípulo de Gai y Gokú.

-¡Lee!- los demás chicos gritaron al ver que otro más había quedado atrapado en aquella cosa pegajosa y que no se podía romper.

Por su parte el chico arácnido se colgaba boca abajo, riendo a la par que observaba a todos los que había atrapado con sus técnicas con tela de araña impregnada de su Chakra.

-Jeje por fin acabe con todas las moscas…- confiado hablaba, para después y como un último intento, Hinata salió desde las copas de los arboles aledaños, había estado analizando todo lo que pasaba y pensaba que tal vez podía atacar.

-¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!- la chica Hyuga gritaba llena de determinación, ante la sorpresa de Kidomaru que por lo anterior se había distraído, pero aun así.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** se escucho cuando de un salto hacia arriba siendo impulsado por su propia telaraña evadió un golpe del puño suave de la chica de ojos claros.

-¡No, Hinata-nee!- una de las clones de Naruko intento zafarse de donde estaba al ver como una gran telaraña se cernió sobre su amiga atrapándola también.

 **-*¡FUUUM!*-**

-No… ¡No puedo…! ¡No puedo zafarme…!- Hinata luchaba por despegarse, pero era inútil, ese ataque era altamente pegajoso y resistente.

-Luchen todo lo que quieran, mi tela de araña es en extremo resistente, no existe nada que pueda romperla jajaja-

Con todos los chicos y chicas atrapados, Kidomaru decidió divertirse un poco con ellos, siendo que se dirigió a la rama en la cual estaba de forma inicial, justo en frente de la tela en donde las clones de Naruko estaban atrapadas.

-Veamos… La rubia de ojos azules, ¿Te gustan los clones? Bien, vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, juguemos a buscar la real y matarla jajajajaja- reía de forma desquiciada a la par que generaba mas tela araña desde su boca, ante la mirada de los demás que se temían algo.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Tela viscosa de araña!-**_

Con todas sus manos, saco varias tiras de una variante de su propia telaraña, extrañando a quienes miraban al ver como esas tiras se solidificaron a una gran velocidad una vez que las rompió directamente desde su boca.

 _-"Na-Naruko-nee… Tengo que salvarla…"-_ pensaba Hinata intentando concentrarse a la par que analizaba el flujo de Chakra que tenía en su interior la tela de araña de aquel extraño Shinobi.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡AAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PLUUF!*-** se escucho cuando una de aquellas "estacas" amarillosas que Kidomaru había creado hizo estallar una de las clones atrapadas de Naruko.

-Vaya, vaya… Creo que tenemos un poco de suerte jaja- seguía riéndose, mientras, tomando fuerza lanzaba mas estacas hacia las clones restantes.

 **-*¡PLUUF!*-** se volvió a escuchar cuando una penúltima clon estallo, alarmando aun mas a los demás chicos al creer que aquella clon que quedaba sobre la telaraña era la verdadera Naruko.

-Bueno, ha sido divertido mientras duro…- Kidomaru se preparaba para dar a hora si el golpe definitivo a la ultima clon, esperando que ese clon fuera la verdadera chica de mirada azul. -¡Muere!- por fin arrojo el proyectil enterrándose de forma súbita en el estomago de Naruko.

-¡AAAAAAARRRGGHH!- con aquel grito de la clon todos los demás se alarmaron al ver que no desaparecía.

 **-*¡PLUUF!*-** una gran nube de humo se presento de nuevo, a hora si extrañando completamente al ninja con seis brazos. -¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Nunca subestimes a Naruko Uzumaki, de verás!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la Naruko real mientras desde arriba de la cabeza de Kidomaru, el cual miro por un momento a la chica con marcas zorrunas en su rostro por lo repentino de todo.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

El ninja de Orochimaru bloqueo difícilmente una patada descendente de la chica, para después hacer lo mismo con un fuerte puñetazo de esta misma. **-*¡POOOOOOOM!*-**

La tomo de ambas manos, mientras, la arrojaba con fuerza en contra de un tronco, pero esta se estabilizo a tiempo y pudo caer sobre sus pies apoyándose con Chakra para no caer.

 _-"Esta chica… Planeo que me distrajera con sus clones. Vaya debo admitirlo, fue un plan que a un tonto no se le hubiera ocurrido"-_ fastidiado Kidomaru hablaba en su mente, agarrando con fuerza un hilo que logro amarrar a la muñeca derecha de la rubia de largo cabello lacio y rubio.

-¡A hora si veras, mosca molesta!- la intento jalar, haciendo que la chica no opusiera resistencia por la fuerza con la cual la habían jalado, pero antes de que esta se viera dentro de un rango peligroso alguien más se entre puso con una fuerte y firme intervención.

 _ **-¡Puño suave!-**_ **-*¡TRIIIS!*-** el sonido de la cuerda de araña rompiéndose fue claramente audible así como la voz de la cual provenían las palabras que se alcanzaron a también escuchar.

-¡Hi-Hinata!- con evidente sorpresa, Naruko se sorprendió de ver quién era, pues al parecer la chica Hyuga se había logrado liberar del jutsu enemigo, cosa que también sorprendió y sobre exalto al responsable de las telas de araña.

-¡Se supone que tú estabas atrapada! ¡¿Cómo te liberaste?!-

Hinata ayudaba a Naruko para que se mantuviera en pie sobre una rama compartida, observándose como el rostro de la chica reflejaba un poco de confianza, algo ajeno de ella.

 _[OST Recomendado - Naruto main theme '16 - NS /watch?v=NLJLZtTxdAg.]_

-Hinata, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy salvando a Nee-chan…- hablo con total tranquilidad, haciendo que Naruko se extrañara aun mas. - Gracias a los entrenamientos con Neji-niisan me he vuelto más analítica y pude descifrar la forma de contra restar los jutsus de ese tipo…- se giro para ver a un molesto Kidomaru, que parecía que a cada instante se le complicaba mas y mas acabar con esas "moscas".

En eso el resto de chicos también de un salto llegaron junto a Naruko y Hinata, pues mientras, ocurría lo de los clones de la rubia, Hinata había aprovechado para liberar a sus demás compañeros.

 _[Nota del autor: Considero que Hinata se merece un momento de "brillo" así que es por eso que la reemplace por Neji, además, durante este tiempo la chica a alcanzado un nivel de poder similar al Neji canon cuando también se enfrenta a Kidomaru, claro, considerando que en esta versión el Neji de esta historia es mucho más fuerte que su contra parte canoníca. Fin de nota.]_

-Siento, que yo soy la única que puede detenerlo, su jutsu base no soporta mi puño suave, el puño suave que he estado entrenando con Neji-niisan y con Hanabi-neechan… ¡Yo seré quien le detenga!- volvía a comentar, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a los demás que se miraban sumamente sorprendidos de ver ese nivel de determinación en la casi siempre tímida Hinata.

 _-"Es la primera vez que miro a Hinata actuar así y debo admitir que esa actitud me gusta"-_ Kiba sonrió al pensar aquello, acción que Shikamaru y Lee también hicieron.

-Hinata, ¿Estás segura que tu podrás contra él?- Naruko preguntaba con un claro y palpable tono de preocupación por su amiga, la cual durante los últimos meses se había esforzado mucho, había entrenado hasta desfallecer con su primo Neji y con Hanabi, había desarrollado una variante del puño suave de Neji y a hora era el momento de demostrar que ella también tenía valía, que no solo Naruko o Sakura se habían superado, claro considerando lo que se relato del encuentro de la rubia y de la peli rosa contra aquella poderosísima ninja que manejaba el elemento hielo.

-Sasuke-san esta perdido en un vacio oscuro y profundo, Gohan-kun y Gokú-sensei no están y ustedes confiaron en mí al momento de detenerme y pedirme que me uniera a su misión…- miro a Naruko para después sonreír un poco. -Quedamos que íbamos a pelear uno a uno, ¿No, Naruko-neechan?- le pregunto, dejando sin palabras a la rubia de mirada azul. -No se preocupen por mí, deben rescatar a Sasuke-san, debemos demostrar que nosotros también podemos y que no solo dependemos de Gohan-kun o de Gokú-sensei, debemos dejar en claro que sin ellos nosotros también podemos dar la cara…- apretó su puño derecho, a la par que se retiraba su sudadera, pues sin dudas le estorbaría en el combate que se vendría.

-Hinata…- Naruko repitió el nombre de la chica, pues estaba actuando de una forma irreconocible para ella.

-Está bien, Hinata… Confiamos en ti- Shikamaru hablo, estando de acuerdo en dejarle ese encuentro a la chica de ojos claros y cabellos azul oscuros que ya a esas instancias le llegaban a la altura de sus hombros pues había decidido dejarse crecer el cabello.

Naruko no muy convencida termino aceptando, cerrando sus ojos y asintiendo, sintiendo como Lee poso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo además de sonriéndole en un intento de calmarla.

 _-"Siempre te defendí, Hinata…"-_ pensaba a la par que recordaba el cómo se entablo su amistad con la chica Hyuga. _-"Has sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos unas niñas de cuatro años, tú fuiste mi primer amiga y mi hermana y si alguien te lastima… ¡Estoy segura que lo mataría…!"-_ apretó también sus puños a la par que se daba media vuelta, ante la mirada de Kidomaru que estaba esperando el momento de atacarlos de nuevo. _-"Creo que… Creo que es hora que te deje actuar por ti misma, hermana"-_

-Naruko-nee…- le llamo la chica, haciendo que esta volviera a mirarle volteando su rostro un poco. -No te preocupes, no perderé… Por qué… ¡Por qué ese es mi camino ninja!- le brindo una nueva sonrisa llena de determinación así como con un pulgar arriba, justo y como casi siempre Gokú juraba algo, riendo y dando su "firma" con el pulgar en lo alto.

-Hinata, cuídate y espero regreses con Chouji- volvía a sonreír la chica rubia, recuperando sus ánimos, observando como la chica de mirada opal le asentía en acuerdo.

-Bien, en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo… Hinata, alcánzanos pronto- Shikamaru volvía a decir, dando un salto hacia la profundidad del bosque, cosa que Kiba también hizo.

-¡Hinata-san, suerte!- Lee también le deseaba lo mejor a la chica Hyuga que agradecía todo el apoyo, siendo que la "ultima" despedida fue cuando Naruko y ella volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

 _-"Hinata-neechan, prometiste que nos alcanzarías, debes hacerlo"-_ pensaba Naruko, retomando la persecución en contra de los otros dos ninjas de Orochimaru, cosa que claramente Kidomaru no estaba dispuesto a permitirles hacer fácilmente.

-¡Están locos si piensan que los dejare escapar!- exclamo el chico de seis brazos, generando una gran cantidad de telaraña que disparo desde su boca.

 **-*¡FIIIIIUUU!*-**

-¡Cuidado, hay viene!- Lee alerto desde atrás del grupo de tres chicos y una chica, pero Hinata sin perder tiempo, concentro Chakra en sus manos para atacar las cuerdas que se cernían hacia sus amigos.

 **-*¡TRIIIIS!*-** se escucho cuando dando varios golpes con su puño suave, las cuerdas pegajosas se miraron rotas, imposibilitándole a Kidomaru volver atrapar a los chicos de la hoja.

-Yo soy tu oponente… Si los quieres a ellos, primero supérame a mí- con su Byakugan activado y denotando fuerza, una fuerza de voluntad irreal en ella hablo, haciendo que el ceño de Kidomaru se frunciera con mayor fuerza.

 _-"Maldita sea, tendré que eliminar a esta mosca antes de ir por las demás… Está bien, esto puede ser divertido jeje"-_ pensaba el ninja del sonido, preparándose también para la pelea que tendría que librar en contra de la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Gracias, Hinata…- decía en voz baja Kiba, cosa que también dijeron los demás chicos que terminaron de alejarse y perderse entre los árboles.

 _-"Naruko-neechan siempre me ha defendido y apoyado, Gohan-kun también me ha dado fuerzas, a hora…"-_ la chica hablaba en su mente mientras adoptaba una postura similar a la de Neji al momento de atacar, solo que con un claro toque de distinción que la convertía en una postura suya. _-"¡Debo demostrar esas fuerzas! ¡No lo dejare pasar, debo derrotarlo! ¡Por mí, por Naruko-nee, por Gohan-kun…! Pero sobre todo… ¡Por mi camino ninja!¡El nunca rendirme y ser fuerte!"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: Otogakure.

Kabuto miraba a través de varios monitores en una habitación oscura y silenciosa, no en su totalidad, pues un tenue pitido se escuchaba, siendo que este pertenecía a un monitor de signos vitales, que indicaba el latir de un corazón que se debilitaba pero aun así estaba aun vivo.

-Kabuto-sensei…- una voz débil y pausada se escuchaba de repente a espaldas del ninja peliblanco que continuaba mirando la información que se mostraba en los monitores que tenía delante de él a la par que tecleaba algo en el teclado mecánico que también estaba presente. -Orochimaru-sama, no… No me ha elegido de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- volvía a escucharse aquella voz, para después notarse como un cuerpo estaba tendido sobre una camilla, con tubos y viales conectados en todo su cuerpo, así mismo una especie de manta o trapo tapaba el rostro del aparente chico que estaba postrado en aquel sitio y en semejante situación.

-Sera mejor que no hables, Kimimaro… Tus fuerzas, ya no son las que eran- fue lo único que respondió Kabuto, intentando pretender que aquel chico le preocupaba, cuando realmente le importaba poco la salud de sus "compañeros".

Varias líneas ardientes se miraban sobre el centro del pecho de aquel joven llamado Kimimaro, el cual tomando con pausa y debilidad aire se disponía a volver hablar.

-Le falle a Orochimaru-sama… Yo… Yo le falle…- comento, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Kabuto que aun estaba haciendo algo frente a los monitores que vigilaba.

-No te preocupes, un nuevo contenedor viene en camino, tú descansa-

-Un… ¿Un nuevo contenedor…?- su voz sonó dolida, como si le acabaran de arrancar o quitar algo de vital importancia, cosa que Kabuto noto al ver como una lagrima solitaria se miro recorrer una de las mejillas expuestas del chico que estaba postrado en aquella cama con tubos y jeringas adheridas a su cuerpo. -Mi cuerpo ya no le sirve de nada a Orochimaru-sama, entonces, ¿Cuál es mi propósito? Para… ¿Para qué me sirve la vida que aun me queda? Son… Son preguntas que a hora quiero intentar responder pero, no se me ocurre una respuesta que considere adecuada- continuaba hablando, siendo mirado por Kabuto a través del rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

-Sin dudas, son buenas preguntas, Kimimaro… Después de todo, tu eres el segundo más fuerte de todos los ninjas de Orochimaru-sama, claro si tomamos en cuenta a…- Kabuto no termino su habla, cuando escucho como los cables, tubos y demás cosas que estaban adheridos al mencionado se despegaron de su piel desnuda, haciendo que este sonriera al ver que su "lavado de cerebro" había servido.

-Necesito… Necesito un nuevo propósito, es la única forma de servir a Orochimaru-sama… Debo… Debo traer ese contenedor, debo traerlo sano y salvo para que Orochimaru-sama lo pueda usar en un futuro… Ese será mi nuevo propósito-

 _-"Bien, con Kimimaro la llegada de Sasuke está garantizada, solo esperemos que su cuerpo enfermo aguante lo suficiente como para que pueda traer a ese Uchiha hasta aquí, en cualquier caso, Komachi también le acompañara por lo que podemos estar tranquilos"-_ Kabuto pensaba, aun observando al ninja que había terminado de levantarse de donde anteriormente había estado recostado.

En otra parte de la guarida subterránea, se encontraba Komachi, la ninja "favorita" de Orochimaru, ya tenía un poco más de un año desde que se había unido a las filas del siniestro Sannin, estaba en posición de meditación, aumentando su poder por medio del entrenamiento mental y las batallas dentro de su mente, así mismo tenía a su inseparable catana sobre sus pies, lista para ser usada en cualquier caso de forma efectiva y cegadora, mientras estaba en esa posición, fragmentos de su pasado llegaron a su mente, pues cuando se encontraba entrenando así, era casi seguro que al menos un recuerdo la volvía a invadir, recuerdos que antaño valoraba pero a hora mismo le causaban asco, sobre todo por qué siempre en ellos tenía que aparecer aquella persona que según ella "le quito lo que le pertenecía".

-[Flash Back]-

 _[OST Recomendado: Montain Haze - NS /watch?v=7H56BeTYw9g.]_

Casi tres años atrás: Kirigakure.

-¡Komachi-neesan!- un grito distraía a la chica de aquel entonces trece años de edad recién cumplidos, la cual deambulaba por la aldea de la niebla, tranquila y apacible, pensando como siempre en su padre.

Se giro para ver quien le llamaba, encontrándose con una chica de trece años de cabello corto y azulado, con un mechón verde en el fleco así como dos hermosos ojos color miel o incluso dorados pues su brillo era mucho.

-Xenovia…- musito el nombre de aquella chica, la cual sonreía y observaba con aprecio a la chica un año mayor que ella.

-¡Mei-sensei va a ser nombrada Mizukage, vamos nee-san!- le intento tomar de la mano, mas esta se reservo y la alejo, confundiendo a la chica de doce. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida, pues no comprendía por qué Komachi había hecho aquella acción anterior.

-Lo siento, Xenovia… Pero tengo que entrenar para dominar mejor a Batsu, la catana de mi padre…- sonando serena y con una débil sonrisa en su rostro hablo, sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

-¿Entrenar? Hoy es el nombramiento de Mei-sensei, no hay tiempo para entrenar-

-jeje Como veo la pequeña Xenovia no quiere hacerse fuerte- al ser un poco más alta que la mencionada, Komachi poso una de sus manos sobre la cabellera azulada de la chica de ojos miel, la cual hizo un puchero al haber escuchado como le habían dicho "pequeña".

-¡¿Ya no soy una "pequeña"?! Tengo doce años y soy de las mejores con las espadas- refunfuño cruzándose de brazos provocando que la peliblanca de mirada rojiza riera divertida.

-Jeje Gomen, Xenovia jeje Había olvidado que también eres discípula de Mei-sensei…- continuaba revolviendo sus cabellos, haciendo que la chica en cuestión observara un poco decaída a Komachi. -Sin dudas eres fuerte Xenovia, un día, cuando ya porte a Durandal te dejare usarla- sin romper aquella sonrisa tranquila termino de hablar, haciendo que la chica de doce se emocionara completamente, pues Durandal era una de las cuatro espadas más poderosas que Kiri tenía y que en ese entonces no tenia portador, la razón: Hace varios años había muerto el ninja que la había portado, siendo este el mismísimo padre de Komachi, Kotatsu Zoto.

-¡¿De verdad, nee-san?! ¿De verdad voy a poder usar a Durandal?- con emoción preguntaba para confirmar lo que la chica mayor le había dicho, haciendo que esta simplemente volviera a sentir en acuerdo.

-Es una promesa, Xenovia… Justo y como la que le hice a padre antes de morir. Debo ser la más fuerte de la aldea, debo ser la que porte a Durandal y ser líder de las espadas, solo así podre cumplir la promesa que mi padre me hizo prometer y también la que te acabo de hacer…- hablo con seguridad, retirando su mano de Xenovia, la cual sonreía aun, emocionada de poder algún día sostener esa legendaria espada que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de la niebla. -Mei-sensei me tiene que disculpar, pero si quiero cumplir dichas promesas no hay tiempo para descansar, debo entrenar, debo ser la más fuerte espadachín que jamás a existido en esta aldea- sin borrar aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba a Xenovia, Komachi se giro para después retomar su caminata hacia los campos de entrenamiento ante la mirada de la chica de cabello azul, que básicamente había tomado a Komachi como su modelo a seguir, quería ser igual de fuerte y decidida que ella, siendo que esta fungía como una especie de hermana mayor para ella.

-¡Yo también me esforzare, Komachi-neesan y algún día seré igual de fuerte que tú!-

Komachi volvió a sonreír y a cerrar sus ojos al escuchar aquel grito por parte de la joven chica de cabello azul, esa niña tenía mucho potencial y era algo indudable, pero ella, ella era la más fuerte de su generación, siendo que con tan solo trece años ya era superior a varios ninjas de elite de la aldea, demostrando así la prodigiosa ninja que era y en la que se convertiría con tal de cumplir la promesa que le hizo prometer la persona que más quería y admiraba en este mundo: Su padre.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Tal vez se mire y suene exagerado lo que estoy haciendo con Komachi al darle un nivel muy alto de pelea, pero entiendan, ella es considerada una prodigio completa, como un Sasuke o mejor aun como un Itachi, además, se la vivía y se la vive entrenando es normal que tenga mucho poder, aclaro que no le puede a Kabuto si este pelea con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así derrotarla para nada es fácil ya que a quien le guste o no es más fuerte que Kimimaro. Fin de nota.]_

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-Xenovia…- volvía abrir sus ojos de forma lenta y pausada para después escuchar como la puerta detrás de ella se abría también lentamente.

-Mi querida Komachi, tengo una misión especial para ti- la voz retorcida de Orochimaru hacía eco en la oscuridad, el cual estaba en la puerta que se acababa de abrir para después ver sonriente y burlón, como la chica de ojos rojos y cabello blanco se levantaba de donde había estado.

-Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama-

Minutos después:

Komachi ya estaba afuera, cerrando sus ojos, respirando con tranquilidad, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y observándose como cientos de pedazos de hojas caían a sus pies, pues en un instante había cortado una gran cantidad de hojas en trozos con su catana llamada "Batsu", que significaba, "Castigo".

-Llego la hora…- comento a la aparente soledad en la cual estaba la chica de ojos rojos, siendo observada desde la torre más alta por Orochimaru que sonreía de forma desquiciada, debido a que no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían los Son "fuera" no podía darse el lujo de seguir esperando a Sasuke, por lo que le había pedido a Komachi que ella personalmente se encargara de ir por el Uchiha.

 _-"Es hora de que entres en acción 'hija mía'. Tráeme a Sasuke. Tráeme al Sharingan, jajajaja jajajajaja"-_

Komachi se giro con lentitud, mirando hacia la oscura entrada de la guarida de la serpiente, para notarse como unos pies con ritmo pausado se asomaban, hasta que una silueta completa se miro, siendo acompañada por Kabuto el cual se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Kimimaro…- dijo seria la chica, sin parecer que le impresionara ver de nuevo a quien antes fue su "mano derecha" a pesar de que ella desde que se unió a Orochimaru había sudo su guarda espaldas y su ninja de mayor confianza junto con el ninja espía y de igualmente cabellos blancos.

El chico en cuestión ya estaba vestido con ropas similares a las que los cuatro del sonido portaban, notándose los dos puntos sobre su frente un rasgo propio de él y su clan casi extinto, el clan Kaguya, sus ojos verdes y cabello también blanco justo como el de la chica y el de Kabuto, una cara inexpresiva, simplemente notando se como lentamente sus facciones se apretaban al ver a la chica justo en frente de él, pues cierto rencor se había anidado en su alma al saber que ella había sido la favorita de Orochimaru desde que la recluto.

-Kabuto-sensei…- el oji verde llamo al otro tipo con anteojos que volteo a verle.

-¿Hpmf?-

-Ella…- la apunto con su mano derecha, mientras, de forma casi imperceptible Komachi sujeto su catana, alarmando a Kabuto sabiendo los roces que habían entre esos dos. -¿Ella me acompañara?- termino su pregunta, cuando ya tenía a Komachi en su cuello, sintiendo como la filosa hoja del arma que esta portaba estaba a centímetros de apagar su vida, tomando también en la sorpresa a Kabuto que no se percato en qué momento aquella chica de ojos rojos y cabello blanco recogido en una coleta se había movido.

-Debiste haberte quedado tirado en esa cama, "huesitos"- le dijo con voz retante, haciendo que el chico endureciera los huesos de su cuello, a la par que por fin el contacto con el arma de la peliblanca se hizo palpable.

 _[OST Recomendado: Night Attack - NS /watch?v=NR7R0LpRa2Q &t=79s.]_

 _-"¡¿En qué momento se movió?!"-_ Kabuto pensaba, mientras, se movía con violencia y en cámara lenta, observando cómo las chispas salían disparadas hacia todas partes, antes de escucharse una. **-*¡TRUUCK!*- -*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** explosión en el "patio" cosa que alarmo a todos los ninjas cercanos que corrieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba tan de repente.

Un gran levantamiento de polvo se presento, para después de unos pocos instantes empezar a despejarse y dejar ver lo que estaba pasando, la catana de Komachi estaba a milímetros del corazón de Kabuto, mientras, un hueso filoso de Kimimaro estaba posicionado sobre el estomago de la chica, listo para atravesar la carne de esta.

-Komachi… Sabes lo que Orochimaru-sama te dijo…- con cautela, y sintiendo el filo de la catana que relucía, Kabuto intentaba quitarse de encima a la peliblanca que le observaba sin aparentar alguna emoción, aun que a leguas se notaban esas ganas de cortarlo y matarlo.

-Todo aquel que se entrometa en mi camino debe morir, solo aceptaré ordenes de Orochimaru-sama. Ordenes que vengan de ti y de cualquier otro nunca serán escuchadas por mis oídos, así que, si no te quitas, voy a tener que hacer algo "malo" a hora mismo Kabuto y lo mismo para este enfermo e inservible ser- las facciones de la chica se empezaron a manifestar completamente agresivas, cosa que altero al ninja con lentes al saber que pelear contra ella no sería nada fácil, por no decir que. **-*¡FIUFIUFIUFIUUUUUU!*-** se escucho de repente, cuando de golpe y con su mano libre, Komachi saco uno de sus kunais provocando que comenzara a girar sobre su dedo intentando distraer a Kimimaro, cosa que si funciono para después hacer que dicho kunai chocara directamente contra el hueso filoso de Kimimaro que no se espero aquel movimiento. **-*¡TRAAAAAAASH!*-** el choque fue inminente desestabilizando al chico de ojos verdes y dándole la oportunidad a la chica de contraatacar.

 **-*¡TRAAAACK!*-** enterró su catana en el suelo, para impulsarse y. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** darle una patada a Kabuto el cual por cubrirse fue arrojado con fuerza lejos de la chica y de Kimimaro que reacciono lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Kabuto-sensei!- Kimimaro grito al ver como su "sensei" salía un poco despedido por la patada de la chica, para después sacarse otro hueso filoso de su cuerpo y disponerse a contraatacar. _**-¡Danza camelia!-**_ exclamo enojado intentando darle algún "piquete" a la chica que retrocedió y de una patada al suelo. **-*¡PAM!*-** levanto un muro de roca mientas a la vez recuperaba su catana.

-¡Esto no te servirá, Komachi!- se escucho la voz de Kimimaro a la par que destrozaba la pared de roca que la mencionada había levantado con aquella simple patada al suelo. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¿Quién dijo que quería que eso me funcionara?- la voz de la chica se escucho justo en el oído derecho de Kimimaro paralizándolo de golpe al darse cuenta de la cercanía de la muchacha que de nuevo lo tomo completamente por sorpresa gracias a su velocidad superior.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Filo devastador de Batsu!-**_ se perfilo para atacar de forma definitiva, aprovechando la baja defensa de su oponente de cabello también blanco.

-¡No lo hagas, Komachi!- el grito de Kabuto se escucho en el silencio, mientras, los ninjas del sonido presentes observaban con cierto miedo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya fue suficiente Komachi, ya te divertiste bastante- la voz aparentemente tranquila de Orochimaru también se manifestaba, mientras, el ataque de la peliblanca fue desviado en el último momento por ella misma al escuchar la voz de su protector.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El poder que libero fue bastante para generar un surco que se marco en la tierra, justo a un lado del ninja enfermo, es decir, Kimimaro que junto con Kabuto se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al ver el poder del ataque conjunto con la espada de Komachi que se alejo con rapidez y se volvió a envainar la catana Batsu en su espalda, dando por terminada la confrontación que fácilmente le pudo haber costado la vida a Kimimaro.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Me disculpo, Orochimaru-sama… Usted sabe que no me llevo bien con Kimimaro y menos cuando está en compañía de…- voltio a ver a Kabuto, el cual frunció el ceño al sentir la mirada penetrante de aquella chica. -Su ayudante- termino de decir, volviendo a ver al Sannin de las serpientes el cual sonreía complacido de ver el poder de su chica, "su orgullo" como así decirlo.

-Entiendo tu coraje, mi niña jeje Pero Kimimaro no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor y menos Kabuto- bromeaba con descaro la serpiente.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar, no volverá a pasar Orochimaru-sama- haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la chica se disculpaba por segunda vez ante los ojos amarillentos del renegado el cual sonrió aun más descarado que antes.

-En fin… Así son los niños, ¿Que podemos hacer? jajaja- volvía a reír al lanzar aquella pregunta, para después observar como Kabuto se recomponía del golpe que había recibido por parte de la chica con la catana en su espalda, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

 _-"Esa maldita chica, si no contara con la protección de Orochimaru-sama y esa estúpida catana no dudaría en matarla, aun que, admito que fácil no sería"-_ con resentimiento, Kabuto termino de limpiarse y de pensar mirando a la chica en cuestión para después pasar su mirada a Orochimaru.

-Komachi, quiero que te portes bien con Kimimaro y vayan por mi futuro contenedor: Sasuke Uchiha, ya se retraso mucho así que… No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo- un poco más serio; Orochimaru comenzó a hablarles a los dos chicos, observándose como Kimimaro tosió un poco debido a su enfermedad.

-Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama- Komachi volvió hacer otra reverencia para después girarse, pero antes de que se alejara más, el siniestro ninja le volvió a hablar.

-Si se puede, maten a los del sonido que queden, ya no me sirven para nada- con suma seguridad pedía, era una especie de orden que si se podía se debía realizar.

Komachi asintió, cosa que Kimimaro también hizo, y aun que le tenía un gran coraje a la chica con catana, el oji verde se hizo prometer de forma interna el no buscar más peleas con ella, no por que le temiera sino mas bien, por que a hora lo más importante era traerle el contenedor a "su todo omnipotente e imponente dueño Orochimaru", aun que esas palabras anteriores solo se aplicaban en el caso de Kimimaro, pues a pesar de que Komachi también le era sumamente leal al Sannin, no tenía ninguna marca maldita e incluso le había advertido a este mismo que no intentara ponerle una, la fuerza de esa chica era aún desconocida, fue entrenada en Kiri desde la edad de cuatro años, su padre fue una espada y su talento superaba al de cualquier ninja en su aldea, por lo que el verdadero potencial de esta nunca había sido visto, ni si quiera por el mismo Orochimaru y eso en cierto modo le inquietaba, pues de seguir así, esa chica no tardaría en superarlo y si quisiera acabarlo.

Por fin se retiraron, perdiéndose entre los enormes troncos de los arboles gigantes que rodeaban la guarida de Orochimaru, siendo que en eso Kabuto se acerco a su líder, el cual miraba atento el pequeño surco que el ataque de Komachi había creado.

-Sabes que no le caes bien, ni tú ni Kimimaro…- hablo mirando el surco de tierra el Sannin de las serpientes, a la par que el ninja con anteojos también se volteaba un poco para verlo.

-¿Cree que podemos seguir confiando en ella?- lanzo aquella pregunta, a hora mirándolo con curiosidad y un poco ansioso.

-A pesar de mostrarse rebelde en ocasiones, Komachi es muy leal, después de todo, le prometí que la ayudaría a consumar su venganza, pero si lo hago, las demás espadas pueden convertirse en un verdadero problema-

-Nunca he comprendido de quien se quiere vengar esa chica…-

-De alguien que le quito, "Lo que le pertenecía por derecho"-

Kabuto no comprendió aquellas palabras, quedándose al lado de Orochimaru que miro al cielo, esperando que Komachi y Kimimaro cumplieran con su misión, a pesar de que a este último le quedaba poco de vida.

* * *

Xenovia se había detenido en un pequeño claro que a leguas se notaba había sido creado por una pelea, su Ninken olfateaba por todas partes intentando encontrar algo que los siguiera guiando, pues el rastro de Naruko y el resto se había perdido un poco.

-Nikki, ¿Qué hueles muchacho?- la ninja de cabello azul tomaba un trozo de tierra, observándolo con atención.

-*guau*guau*- el can por fin ladro, atrayendo la atención de su invocadora que dejo de estar mirando la tierra para encaminarse hacia donde su perro rastreador estaba.

-Hubo una pelea…- comento la chica, mirando como el cuerpo de Jirobo estaba hundido en la tierra destrozada, claramente inerte y sin vida alguna. _-"¿El grupo de Naruko se enfrento a los secuestradores de Sasuke?"-_ se pregunto de forma interna, intentando encontrar algún Ki o presencia cercana pero no hubo suerte, después de todo, su percepción no era tan aguda como para sentir el débil pero aun constante Ki de Chouji que estaba un poco alejado del lugar, inconsciente pero aun con vida.

-*guau*guau*guau*- el perro azulado volvió a ladrar, corriendo hacia el interior del bosque, cosa que extraño a Xenovia.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Volviste a encontrar el rastro?- le pregunto, también corriendo detrás del animal que ladeo su pequeña cabeza hacia atrás para hacer un gesto parecido al asentimiento, cosa que hizo comprender a la peli azul que en efecto, el rastro había sido encontrado de nuevo. -Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Vamos!- y con aquellas palabras la chica salto hacia la rama de un árbol para continuar su persecución personal, pues debía encontrar a los chicos antes del amanecer, pues la noche ya se estaba cerniendo sobre los extensos bosques cercanos a la frontera del país del fuego.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _ **-Arte del puño suave:…-**_ [Aun y a pesar de estar sumamente débil, Hinata no se daba por vendida en su enfrentamiento con Kidomaru, el cual lanzaba cientos de armas en contra de la chica.] _**-¡Ciento veintiocho palmas protectoras!-**_

-¡Vamos, atraviésala!- [Una flecha hecha por Kidomaru amenazaba con apagar la vida de Hinata, la cual a esas alturas estaba sumamente "tocada" por el enfrentamiento, pero aun y así su voluntad no la hacía cesar su deseo de vencer.] **-*¡FIUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _-"Soy… ¿Soy fuerte, Gohan-kun?"-_ [Arrastrándose débilmente por la herida, una Hinata sumamente lastimada pensaba. Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo, lamentablemente no había podido cumplir su promesa de alcanzar a sus amigos y a Naruko, pues el esfuerzo en su pelea había sido completo.]

-¿Por qué no se quedan unos días más?- [Bulma preguntaba a Gohan y a Jade, después de haber estado conversando durante la cena.] -Gokú es el que tiene la última palabra, solo él puede decir si nos vamos o nos quedamos un poco más, lo siento jeje-

-¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru!- [Naruko gritaba los nombre del Inuzuka y su perro cuando estos quedaron atrapados en una explosión de papeles bomba que el mismo perrito había colocado.] **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-Yo me encargo de recuperar el contenedor de Orochimaru-sama…- [Komachi rápidamente y de un gran salto alcanzo a una Naruko y a un Lee que habían dejado atrás a Shikamaru peleando con Tayuya.] -¡Naruko, cuidadoooooo!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "La prodigio de Kiri" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] **-*¡TRAAAACK TRUUUUUCK TRIIIIIIIIIIICK TRAAAAAAASH TRUUUUUUUUUSH!*-** [El choque de las espadas era frenético, pues Xenovia había aparecido de forma milagrosa en el ultimo segundo para salvar a Naruko y comenzar un verdadero duelo de espadas con Komachi.] -¡Rápido, vayan por Sasuke, yo me encargo de ella!-

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Komachi Zoto.

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: 15 años, próxima a cumplir 16 años.

Afiliación: Otogakure, antiguamente a Kirigakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Entrenar arduamente, ver fluir las aguas de los ríos, aprender nuevas técnicas.

Carácter: Serio, reservado, cruel, extremista.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu elemental, Kenjutsu de alto nivel.

Interés amoroso: No tiene.

Persona a la que admira: Su padre, Komatatsu Zoto.

Procedencia: País del agua.

Color de ojos: Rojo pálido.

Color de pelo: Blanco crema.

Técnica insignia: "Kenjutsu: Castigo".

Nivel ninja: Actualmente desconocido, anteriormente, anbu de la niebla, ex candidata a espada maestra.

Animal favorito: Gato ninja.

Habilidad especial: Control de su nivel de Chakra.

Arma preferida: Catana "Batsu"

Rival: Xenovia Quarta.

Ocupación: Guardaespaldas, asesina.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Agua, Viento, Tierra.

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	81. Capitulo 80: La prodigio de Kiri

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Good friend, thank you for your comment, I hope you also like this chapter._ _Take care._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _It's a pleasure to read you again, my friend, I thank you for keeping an eye on it. Greetings._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks for reading and commenting on each chapter, you are a great friend. Until another._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Good thing you like the companion chapter, hopefully this is also like that hehe. Thank you for always commenting as well as for reading. See you and take care of yourself._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _¿Que si lo tendrán? Ok curse jaja, espero te guste dicha lucha entre Xenovia y Komachi, gracias como siempre por leer y dejar tus impresiones amigo, eres el mejor. Saludos y suerte._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Que bien que te allá parecido el protagonismo de Hinata jeje, después de que las demás chicas de Gohan habían tenido su momento, obviamente considere que Hinata también necesitaba uno, espero te guste jeje, así mismo también espero te guste la pelea entre Komachi y Xenovia, pues en este capítulo empieza dicha confrontación je, no te preocupes, tarde que temprano le llegara la hora a la serpiente en cuanto a tu pregunta, claro que abra lemon entre Goku y Tsunade, es el que me falta como así decirlo jeje. Cuídate amigo y gracias por siempre comentar, no sé como agradecértelo lo mejor posible. Hasta otra._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Sin dudas es bueno leer que te ha gustado el capitulo y las peleas, espero siga siendo así compañero. Gracias, cuídate y suerte._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Buenas amigo, gracias por seguir comentando jeje, se te aprecia y como siempre te digo que bueno que te a gustado el capitulo, eso sin dudas ayuda y mucho a la motivación xD pasando a tu pregunta, pues ya te lo imaginara, incrédulos, sin entender por qué vuelven a estar vivos después de llevar meses muertos jeje, aun que será mejor que tu lo leas cuando llegue el momento. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Bueno amigo, gracias por comentar y obviamente seguir leyendo, en cuanto a Kimimaro, no te prometo nada debido al enfoque que llevo pero lo intentare pero como sigo el canon ya te imaginaras su final, perdón por eso jeje, en cuanto a lo de Hinata que bueno que te a gustado esa idea de darle un poco mas de relevancia. Hasta luego y de nuevo gracias por todo._

 _ **-Nux-**_ _Buenas amigo(a) la segunda temporada llevara por nombre "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Evil Darkness". Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Adiós._

 _ **-Vegeta majin-**_ _Claro que se hará mas fuerte, Vegeta majin, no te preocupes, quiero que al final de la siguiente temporada, termine con un Gohan más fuerte que Goku así que pues, veamos cómo se desarrolla todo para llegar a dicha meta jeje. Saludos y gracias por comentar, se agradece un montón. Adiós._

 _ **-Kaneki ken-**_ _Claro, como lo acabo de decir al lector de arriba, esperen ver en la segunda temporada a un Gohan más centrado y por supuesto más fuerte. Hasta pronto y se aprecia tu interés._

 _ **-LOQUENDOOGXD21-**_ _Pues no prometo nada pero lo intentare, aun que no esperes algo como un Sasuke o algo por el estilo, la forma de ser de Gohan es muy definida y distorsionarla mucho en vez de mejorar al personaje lo dañaría o es lo que yo siento en lo personal, aun así gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Cuídate._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _Bueno amigo(a) ya está enamorado de ella pero le cuesta reconocerlo que es diferente jeje. Gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar, hasta luego y saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Jeje, esperemos que sea así y que Hinata no corra tan mala suerte, esperemos jeje, en todo caso gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, se te agradece completamente. Adiós y nos leemos después._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Exactamente como lo has dicho amigo, Komachi busca venganza en contra de Xenovia debido sobre todo a algo que paso que provoco que no recibiera a Durandal, en cuanto a Hinata es también como me lo dices, pensé que era justo que ella también brillara aun que fuese un poco y me alegra saber que les agrado dicha decisión jeje, gracias por todo amigo, SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 85 o 86_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kimimaro puede manipular su estructura ósea permitiéndole incluso hacer armas a partir de sus propios huesos-_

 _-Debido a un incidente del pasado, Xenovia fue quien recibió a Durandal y no Komachi-_

 _-Vegeta buscara la forma de alcanzar la fase cuatro del Súper Saiyajin-_

 _-Ya han pasado tres cuartos del tiempo necesario para la transición de la marca maldita de Sasuke-_

 _-La técnica del puño suave "ocho trigramas: sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras" es una variante desarrollada por Hinata Hyuga-_

 _-El equipo de los hermanos de la arena está conformado por Gaara del desierto y sus hermanos Temari y Kankúro-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 80: La prodigio de Kiri.**

Zona de batalla entre Hinata y Kidomaru:

La chica Hyuga respiraba un poco agitada, tenía varias armas ninja incrustadas en su espalda, pero aun y así había logrado sobrevivir a su encuentro en contra de un Kidomaru que se estaba desesperando al ver que a pesar de todo no había logrado matar rápido a esa chica con el poderoso Byakugan.

 _-"jeje De verdad que pensaba que eras solo un fastidio, niña… Pero sin dudas te has comportado a la altura de la situación, has sido un gran entretenimiento para mi jeje"-_ reía con aquellos pensamientos el ninja con marcas negras por todo su cuerpo, similares aquellas mismas que Sasuke tenía cuando su marca maldita se activaba.

Escondido entre los árboles, alejado de la visión de una Hinata claramente lastimada, pero que a pesar de la adversidad continuaba firme y decidida por demostrar que ya no era esa chica débil y asustadiza que a pesar de seguir teniendo una naturaleza tímida también se había esforzado lo suficiente por alcanzar a sus "ídolos", es decir, a Naruko y a Gohan.

-Mi espalda… Ya he gastado bastante Chakra y no he sido capaz de acercarme… Pero…- apretó su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, claramente lastimado. -Pero no me voy a rendir, no a hora que he llegado tan lejos, mi camino ninja es y siempre será demostrar que no solo Naruko-nee y Gohan-kun pueden, debo ser fuerte, debo ganar…- con aquellas palabras, la chica esperaba los nuevos ataques del ninja del sonido, que riendo soltaba de nuevo varios hilos que liberaban cientos de armas filosas y punzantes que había creado con aquella especie de sustancia de color amarilloso que se solidificaba nada mas tenía contacto con el viento.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU FIUFIU FIUUUU!*-**

Se escuchaba en todas las direcciones, haciendo que la chica de ojos claros se pusiera de inmediato de nuevo en pose de combate, combinando su propio estilo con el que Neji le había enseñado en esos meses.

 _-"Ríndete, es inútil, vas a morir mocosa"-_ sonriendo y riendo, Kidomaru observaba desde los arbustos como una verdadera lluvia de sus armas amenazaba con enterrarse en todo el cuerpo de Hinata.

 _[OST Recomendado: Temari theme - N /watch?v=N4o5-j0LQvc &t=94s.]_

 _ **-¡Arte del puño suave:…!-**_ comenzó a decir de repente la chica, haciendo que Kidomaru se extrañara al ver como lentamente la postura de su adversaria había cambiado, pues al parecer ya no usaría aquella técnica giratoria.

 _-"¿A hora que es lo que hará?"-_

Cerro sus ojos, intentando despejar su mente y por ende desviar su atención del dolor que sentía por las armas en su espalda, simplemente recordar las lecciones de Neji, los combates de practica con su padre y con su hermana menor, quería demostrar su valía, ¡Quería ser igual a ellos! _**-¡Ciento veintiocho palmas protectoras!-**_ termino de exclamar, centrándose y liberando Chakra para crear una especie de domo de detección para terminar de eliminar puntos ciegos.

 **-*¡FIU FUU FIU FUU FIU FUU FIU FUU!*-**

Moviéndose en extremo rápido, la chica con sus manos llenas de Chakra empezó a diestra y siniestra a rechazar todas las armas enemigas que se cernían hacia ella desde todas las direcciones.

 _-"Mi entrenamiento con Neji-niisan está surtiendo efecto, a pesar de haber gastado ya bastante Chakra no puedo perder, no voy a darme por vencida"-_ pensaba mientras lanzaba sus golpes y pequeñas líneas de Chakra hacia todas partes a una gran velocidad, rechazando todo lo que se acercaba a su posición.

-A hora si me cansaste, mosca molesta… Aun así me he divertido bastante contigo- murmuraba un poco molesto Kidomaru, observando como Hinata había terminado de rechazar todas las armas que este le había lanzado, pero, aun y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo.

-Mi… Mi pierna…- una cortadura limpia se miro en la pierna derecha de la chica, la cual sin perder tiempo cubrió con un pedazo de tela de su propio pantalón, amarrándola fuertemente en una especie de torniquete para evitar perder sangre.

 _-"Ya veo… A pesar de esa hermosa demostración de determinación, el punto ciego de su visión le paga factura… Creo que ya llego la hora de que 'la mosca termine de caer en la red' jajaja"-_ las marcas rojas de Kidomaru se encendieron, mientras, estas se extendían y cubrían por completo su cuerpo, a la vez que Hinata terminaba de cubrirse su nueva herida.

La piel de Kidomaru cambio su tonalidad por completo, así como su cabello haciéndose este aun más largo que antes, un tercer ojo se manifestó en la frente del shinobi el cual provoco que su banda ninja cayera de forma inevitable. Su rostro había tenido un cambio completo, asemejándose aberrantemente a los Oni, pues también dos cuernos adornaron su rostro de forma grotesca.

-¡Bravo…!- el grito del ninja con seis brazos se escucho entre los árboles y hojas que ocultaban su presencia, Hinata se tenso un poco al escucharla, pero de inmediato se volvió a doler de sus heridas terminando de retirarse de su espalda las molestas armas que tenia enterradas. -¡A pesar de ser una tonta y débil, me has hecho llegar a este nivel en la pelea, te felicito por ese logro! Pero lamento decirte que ya me canse de jugar contigo, ¡Es hora de que mueras, niña!- termino de gritar, liberando por su boca mas sustancia amarillosa que se empezó a asemejar a una especie de arco, el cual sin dudas serviría en contra de Hinata la cual estaba atenta ante cualquier cosa, solo que su enemigo conocía su punto ciego algo que había aprovechado desde que se dio cuenta.

 _-"Estar alerta y tranquila, ese es el secreto, Neji-niisan me lo dijo"-_ pensaba y pensaba la chica de ojos claros, moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados, esperando el ataque enemigo.

-Desde este punto no puede verme…- comentaba el escurridizo adversario de la Hyuga, a la vez que tensaba la cuerda de su arco con una flecha que estaba dispuesta a atravesar el corazón de su enemiga. -Una flecha… ¡Con poder destructivo, al cien por ciento!- emocionado, Kidomaru termino de ajustar su tiro y la fuerza con la cual lo lanzaría en contra de Hinata que había cerrado sus ojos, necesitaba concentrarse, necesitaba sentir, justo y como Gohan le había instruido en el pasado así como las palabras del mismo Neji.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Flash Back]-

-Go-Gohan-kun, ¿Y-Y que hacen cuando están peleando y no pueden sentir el Ki de su enemigo?- una tímida Hinata preguntaba a Gohan, el cual le estaba contando a ella y al resto de chicos algunas técnicas que él y su padre, es decir, Gokú tenían en ciertos casos de emergencia, como así decirlo.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan…- se rasco la cabeza el azabache Son, pensando en la respuesta que le daría a la chica de cabellera azul oscura. -En esos casos, intentamos sentir las alteraciones de nuestro entorno, el viento, el ruido, todas esas variaciones que se producen en segundos antes y después de algún ataque, no es cien por ciento efectivo pero, cumple su objetivo jeje- con aquella risa el joven semi-Saiyajin terminaba de explicar, resolviendo de ese modo la duda en la chica Hyuga.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _-"Recuerda lo que Gohan-kun dijo… Debes sentir los cambios en el viento, cualquier mínimo ruido por más pequeño que sea… Debes… Debes hacerlo, Hinata"-_ concentrándose todo lo que podía, Hinata aun permanecía estática, algo que sin dudas Kidomaru aprovecharía.

-¿No te mueves? Bien, es mejor para mí…- tenso aun más la cuerda de su arco "arácnido" para después. -¡Muereeeeeeee!- y con aquel grito libero por fin la flecha que iba directamente a Hinata.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** el zumbido de la flecha cortando el viento era completamente audible, dejando en claro la fuerza y poder que esa cosa tenia gracias a la velocidad a la que iba.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Destrozo varios troncos que se entre pusieron, acercándose cada instante mas y mas a su objetivo que se mantenía quieta, como si fuera una estatua inanimada.

 _-"Naruko-nee…"-_ pensaba la chica observando a Naruko sonriéndole y con pulgar arriba, pues la rubia había adoptado mucho esa pose de Gokú. _-"Neji-niisan, Hanabi-neechan, Padre, Madre…"-_ lentamente Hinata se empezaba a mover, como si fuese un péndulo tomando velocidad de un lado a otro pero sin hacer uso de sus pies. _-"Gohan-kun…"-_ la punta certera de la flecha de Kidomaru estaba a centímetros y a segundos de penetrar el pecho de la "Princesa Byakugan", haciendo sonreír aun mas al atacante.

-¡Vamos, atraviésala!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Por fin el impacto sucedió, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo y tierra, así mismo lanzando por todas partes pedazos de madera y pequeños fragmentos rocosos.

-¡Aja! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin acabe con esa molestia!- Kidomaru celebraba, mas el polvo no dejaba ver nada, no dejaba ver si Hinata había sido víctima o no de aquel gran ataque por parte del ninja del sonido.

Pasados varios segundos, el tenue viento presente en aquel lugar fue haciendo que el polvo levantado se disipara, dejando ver por fin un pequeño cráter por la flecha, la cual estaba enterrada en medio de este, notándose un poco de sangre en el suelo, así como a una Hinata aun parada, cosa que desconcertó completamente a su adversario, al ver como esta solo se tocaba su estomago, pues en el último segundo, en el último instante, gracias a la variación del viento, la oji perla logro hacerse a un lado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla continúa parada?! ¡¿A caso no le di?!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Neji theme - N /watch?v=oU7zEJMZIVY &t=476s.]_

-Siempre… *cof*- tocio un poco de sangre por el nuevo golpe, que gracias al cielo y a su "sensibilidad" había logrado que no le diera en algún órgano interno o en una zona importante. -Siempre he sido débil… Siempre me han cuidado, pero también humillado…- se comenzó a girar hacia donde Kidomaru estaba, cosa que le extraño aun más al pensar que estaba fuera del rango de visión de la chica. -*cof*cof* pero, Naruko-nee… Ella siempre a confiado en mi…- dio un paso hacia delante, tocando la herida al costado inferior izquierdo de su estomago. -No puedo…- continuo caminando, para después tomar todas las fuerzas de su ser y su determinación, su coraje, su nueva confianza. -¡No puedo fallarleeeeeeeeee!- corrió hacia donde Kidomaru estaba, sin entender por qué esa chica parecía saber en dónde estaba, cosa que le alarmo, decidiendo alejarse y esconderse en otra parte para terminarla.

 _ **-¡Arte del puño suave:…!-**_ cargo Chakra en una de sus palmas, apretando los dientes y soportando con todas sus fuerzas el dolor que atormentaba todo su cuerpo, mientras, perdía mas y mas sangre por las heridas que presentaba de pies a cabeza. _**-¡Golpe destructor de montañas!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** libero de golpe la gran cantidad de Chakra desde su palma, siendo aquella técnica que había entrenado con Neji hasta desfallecer.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Kidomaru pregunto alarmado descendiendo de su escondite y observando como una gran cantidad de viento y Chakra se dirigían hacia él con una gran presión y velocidad.

No pudo evadirlo a tiempo debido al amplio espectro de aquella extraña técnica que Hinata había usado concentrando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito de Kidomaru se escucho en todo el bosque, observándose como el ataque de Hinata lo arrastro en contra de los arboles haciendo que este chocara contra estos, destrozando incluso su defensa especial.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Pero Hinata no termino en ese ataque, pues aun y como estaba continuo reuniendo fuerzas, corriendo como podía, jadeando y casi cayéndose hacia donde el ninja de Orochimaru había ido a dar.

-¡No perderé…! ¡Mis amigos y mi familia son mi fuerza! ¡Ellos…! ¡Son mi camino ninja!- corriendo decía aquellas palabras, a la par que débilmente se levantaba Kidomaru del suelo tras el golpe aquel.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es esa niña?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Toma…!- Hinata también grito, encontrándose por fin a una distancia suficiente para atacar al debilitado ninja de seis brazos y con cuernos como cual Oni japonés.

 **-*¡FIU FUUUM FIU FUUUM FIU FUUUM FIU FUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAH! *cof*cof* ¡AAAARRGH!- Kidomaru estaba siendo "tupido" por una Hinata que apenas podía permanecer en pie, pero la mera meta de alcanzar a Naruko la hacía mantenerse y luchar hasta el final.

 _ **-¡…Sesenta y cuatro palmaaaaaaaas!-**_

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!-

Soltó aquel último grito el ninja del sonido, siendo empujado por una sumamente débil Hinata, cayendo. **-*¡POOOM!*-** por fin al suelo, con todos sus puntos de Chakra neutralizados por la chica "débil y tonta".

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-*cof*cof*cof*- continuaba tosiendo Kidomaru, pero a hora inmóvil en el suelo, a la vez que su cuerpo regresaba a su estado normal después de la lucha que sostuvo en contra de Hinata, que caía de rodillas y vomito una gran cantidad de sangre por sus heridas. -Quien… Quien iba a decir que sería derrotado por una mosca inútil… Me doy risa jaja *cof*cof*cof*- volvía a toser, deteniendo sus palabras, observando el cielo y el brillo del Sol entre los árboles y las hojas que caían.

-No-No podía… No podía perder… Se lo prometí alguien… Se lo pro-prometí a mi hermana…- con también debilidad, y a varios metros de distancia, Hinata hablaba, respirando de forma entre cortada, observando como la sangre de su nueva herida parecía que por fin detenía su "escape" al comenzar a coagular.

-Son unos estúpidos… Ese tal Sasuke, va por voluntad propia… No… No van a impedir que llegue con Orochimaru-sama… No lo van a…- no termino de hablar, cuando por fin cedió a todo el daño que Hinata le infligió durante los últimos momentos de pelea, terminando de soltarse en el suelo y anunciando que la vida por fin se le había escapado.

 _[OST Recomendado: Experienced many battles - NS /watch?v=n4oNgGEjJJU.]_

 _-"Naruko-nee… Lo hice…"-_ pensaba, alzando su mirada nublada, sonriendo y llorando al haber cumplido su promesa de vencer, con sus manos temblorosas se levanto lentamente del suelo, a la par que no dejaba de toser sangre, sintiéndose sumamente débil y amenazando con caerse gracias a sus brazos temblorosos y a que sus piernas estaban en un estado similar. _-"Vencí… Vencí, Naruko-nee, como te lo prometí…"-_ hablaba de forma mental caminando con dificultad, alejándose del cuerpo de Kidomaru, pero de inmediato volvió a ceder, pues sus fuerzas ya estaban completamente mermadas. -Es… Espérenme…- sus ojos cristalinos continuaban semi abiertos y con su mano derecha enterraba sus dedos sobre la tierra suelta y la fina hierba que cubría el suelo forestal, arrastrando su mano hacia ella y después alejándola, en un intento de continuar su andanza, pero lamentablemente no podía.

Las lagrimas se miraban brotar de su mirada cada vez mas nublada, mientras, sus labios se observaban moverse, como intentando decir algo mas, pero por culpa de su falta de fuerzas no parecían salir las palabras que deseaba pronunciar. _-"Se fuerte, Hinata-chan"-_ Gohan apareció justo en frente de ella, caminando junto a Naruko hacia el brillo que se abría paso entre los árboles, quería alcanzarlos, pero su cuerpo ya no se movía, en el cual y cuyos parpados pesados y cansados terminaron de cerrarse para entregarse a la inconsciencia de una vez por todas.

 _-"Soy… ¿Soy fuerte, Gohan-kun…?"-_ aquella pregunta fue la última que su mente pudo formular antes de que aquellas siluetas se perdieran de su mirar y se hiciera la oscuridad completa. El cuerpo tendido de Hinata estaba recibiendo de forma directa los rayos del Sol de la tarde, inconsciente, sin aparente vida, luchando por sobrevivir y siendo feliz al saber que lo había dado todo.

Minutos después:

Sin poder sentir su Ki, Naruko giro su rostro hacia atrás, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, pero aun y así no se detuvo, debía confiar en su amiga, debía hacerlo.

 _-"Hinata, confió en ti"-_ con ese pensamiento la rubia continuo saltando junto al resto de chicos, pues no había tiempo que perder si se pretendía volver a alcanzar a los dos ninjas que quedaban y llevaban a Sasuke hacia donde Orochimaru esperaba, sin saber que dos nuevos peligros se acercaban, sobre todo uno que era por mucho, mas fuerte y sin escrúpulos a la hora de llegar a necesitar matar a sus propios compañeros si se requería.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Planeta tierra, varias horas después: Corporación capsula.

Gokú estiraba sus brazos después de un día lleno de "explosiones" y aun y así después de destruir muchos laboratorios, aun quedaban unos cuantos más, pero esos ya los destruirían el día siguiente, por el momento quería descansar un poco e incluso entrenar antes de acostarse. Gohan también había regresado con Krilin y Yamcha, el chico y los dos adultos habían logrado reunir cuatro de las siete esferas, algo sin dudas bueno, pues todo indicaba que el día siguiente podrían poner punto y final a los asuntos que habían ido a resolver a la Tierra.

Vegeta se acerco a paso lento al Saiyajin que continuaba con sus estiramientos, mientras, a la distancia se miraban a Bulma, Jade, Krilin, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Ox Satán y Gohan conversar adicionando al buen Piccolo que estaba como era de esperarse un poco alejado de los demás.

-Así que…- poso su fuerte mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del Saiyajin distrayéndolo de su actividad. -¿El Súper Saiyajin fase tres y cuatro?- con una sonrisa socarrona el príncipe Saiyajin preguntaba, haciendo que Gokú ladeara un poco su rostro para verle.

-¿Qué dices, Vegeta?- contra pregunto sin comprender el Son mayor, cosa que hizo que el otro Saiyajin se molestara.

-No pretendas hacerte el idiota conmigo, Kakarotto… Quiero ver esa nueva transformación que adquiriste, a hora mismo- le exigió, soltándolo a la par que de un empujón lo hizo tambalear, atrayendo la mirada de los demás que estaban alrededor de una mesa cenando tranquilamente.

-Oye Vegeta, no tienes por qué enojarte- encogiéndose de hombros Gokú quiso intentar quitar tensión al momento pero no funciono cuando el orgulloso príncipe lo tomo de su dogi levantándolo un poco.

-¡¿Qué no tengo que enojarme?! ¡Siempre, por alguna estúpida razón terminas superándome! ¡A mí! ¡Que soy el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡Superado por un maldito soldado de clase baja, no me hagas reír Kakarotto!-

-Vegeta, cálmate…- sonando un poco más serio, Gokú tomo el brazo derecho del otro azabache, que se molesto al sentir como lo tomaban con firmeza.

-¡Quítame tu sucia mano de encima, Kakarotto!-

Por fin lo soltó, alejándose un poco y sintiéndose molesto en su totalidad.

-Vegeta nunca va a cambiar, siempre considera a Gokú como un estorbo y alguien que está constantemente superándolo- Krilin hacia aquel comentario desde la mesa en donde estaban comiendo, notándose como la mayoría estaban de acuerdo con el comentario del mejor amigo del Saiyajin con ropas rojizas y vendas en sus brazos.

 _-"Ese cascarrabias de Vegeta nunca cambiara… Bueno, que se puede esperar de alguien tan orgulloso y cabeza dura como él"-_ Gokú pensaba, reacomodando sus ropas después de aquel pequeño "percance" con su eterno rival.

 _-"Tengo que ver la forma de que me vuelva a crecer la cola, es la única manera de alcanzar a ese inútil de Kakarotto, pero también…"-_ Vegeta se detuvo, para después observar hacia donde todos estaban, mirando especialmente a Jade. _-"Esa chatarra… No puedo creer que apareciera otra máquina más fuerte que yo, eso es inaceptable"-_ con enojo pensaba, retomando de nuevo su caminar hasta que a paso lento se introdujo en la gran casa Brief.

-Y cuéntanos Gohan, ¿Hay muchas chicas lindas en ese mundo?- Yamcha hacia aquella pregunta, sin dejar de ver a 21, sin dudas a ese mujeriego le gusto la Androide, pero sabia claramente que no podría aspirar a nada con ella, además, de por supuesto, respetar a Gokú.

-Bueno, la verdad es que si hay muchas chicas lindas y muy fuertes además jeje- respondió tranquilo Gohan, terminando de cenar la comida que la madre de Bulma les había traído.

-Yamcha, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a chicas en la conversación?- de brazos en su nuca, Krilin comentaba, ganándose la atención del mencionado con cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

-Vamos Krilin, no seas un aguafiestas, quiero saber más sobre ese mundo de ninjas y seres increíbles jaja-

-¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?- Piccolo preguntaba desde su lugar, como era muy costumbre de él, estaba alejado de los demás, de brazos cruzados y dándoles la espalda al resto.

-Bueno, señor Piccolo, mañana mismo terminamos de reunir todas las esferas del dragón y…- Gohan miro a Jade, la cual entendió lo que el chico quería, tomando aire y reacomodando sus anteojos disponiéndose a terminar las palabras del azabache.

-Los laboratorios de mi padre que aun hay que destruir ya son contados con los dedos de una mano, tal vez mañana también yo y Gokú terminamos de acabar con ellos- fue clara, dando a entender que tal vez durante el día siguiente una "parte" de la nueva familia Son terminaría sus "deberes" en la tierra.

-¿Y por qué no se quedan unos días más?- Bulma volvía a entrar en la conversación, haciendo que el resto de amigos asintieran en acuerdo, pues durante la tarde de ese día cuando la Androide castaña y Gokú regresaron, ambas científicas habían conversado un poco a solas, dándose cuenta que ambas eran en verdad brillantes y que compartían varios puntos de vista similares.

-Lo siento, pero… Verán, en ese mundo, tengo un centro de desarrollo que no puedo desatender, pero en tal caso, me iré junto con Gokú y Gohan, así que él es el que tiene la última palabra- apenándose un poco y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas 21 comentaba, haciendo que Bulma y los demás entendieran el por qué se le miraba un poco apresurada a la oji azul de cabello castaño-rojizo.

El segundo día en la Tierra había pasado rápido para los "reagrupados" guerreros Z, volver a ver a Gokú y a Gohan después de tanto tiempo sin dudas era bueno e incluso relajante para todos sus amigos, claro, sabiendo cómo era el Son de despreocupado y bromista así como su casi siempre buen humor.

Las risas y pláticas continuaron, observándose como Gokú se volvió a acercar a la gran mesa en donde estaban conviviendo sus amigos, esposa e hijo, claro para comer un poco después de sus estiramientos, sin saber que en el mundo ninja una nueva lucha estaba en pleno desarrollo.

* * *

Primeras horas de la mañana: Bosques cercanos a las fronteras del país del sonido.

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Sakon- Tayuya con el contenedor que portaba a Sasuke en su interior comentaba, esa chica estaba harta y molesta.

-No necesitas decírmelo, Tayuya…- Sakon respondía, tomando un gran impulso en una rama cercana para continuar moviéndose con rapidez. -Jirobo y Kidomaru al parecer perdieron sus respectivas peleas, además, Orochimaru-sama no es una persona que se caracterice por tener paciencia- volvía a comentar el tipo con labios pintados, observando hacia el frente con su compañera pelirroja a un lado de él.

-Lo que más me preocupa es que Orochimaru mande a esa perra detrás de nosotros…- como siempre la chica con gorra fue muy despectiva y vulgar al hablar, haciendo una clara alusión a Komachi.

-Esa "perra" puede hacernos ladrar muy rápido, Tayuya. Es mejor que aceleremos el paso para que eso no pase-

-La primera vez que la vi pensé que nos la impondrían como paso con Kimimaro- volvía a decir la chica, ganándose la atención de su compañero con aquella cabeza en su espalda, siendo que era otra persona pero gracias a una barrera de sangre desconocida podían combinar sus cuerpos.

-No, eso era poco probable… Komachi es mucho más fuerte que Kimimaro, además, domina como nadie esa catana que siempre trae, desde que se unió a nosotros hace casi como año y medio ha hecho misiones muy importantes para Orochimaru-sama por no decir que la trata como si fuera su hija, me fastidia pero no puedo hacer nada, es muy fuerte- Sakon continuaba quejándose entre saltos, acercándose cada vez más a la frontera del país del fuego.

-Nunca pensé que tú, Sakon, siendo lo engreído que eres le tuvieras miedo a una mujer, patético- Tayuya se mofo del mencionado el cual le miro frunciendo un poco su ceño.

-No te quieras pasar de lista Tayuya, bien sabes que lo que digo es verdad, según lo poco que sé de ella, es que fue entrenada desde sus primeros años por la ex Mizukage de Kiri solo que deserto poco después de cumplir los catorce años por alguna razón desconocida, ya a esa edad era sumamente fuerte y Orochimaru-sama la encontró mientras buscaba ninjas por los países demacrados, la encontró justo y como también nos encontró a nosotros-

Tayuya no dijo nada, simplemente se había quedado callada dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia el frente, esperando regresar pronto o de lo contrario las cosas se complicarían para ellos, pues como Sakon había dicho, Orochimaru no tenía mucha paciencia.

Varias decenas de metros atrás de los dos del sonido estaban Naruko, Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee, los cuatro por fin habían logrado alcanzarlos de nuevo, pues durante la noche habían ideado un plan para quitarles a Sasuke y retirarse lo más rápido posible, pues en caso de entrar en confrontación, las cosas sin dudas se complicarían.

-Bien, ¿Están listos para seguir lo que planeamos?- de nueva cuenta Shikamaru se intentaba asegurar de que los otros dos chicos y Naruko habían entendido el plan que se formulo para dar un punto y final a la persecución que se había prolongado más de lo debido.

-Kiba y yo los vamos a distraer, mientras, tú y Lee les quitan a Sasuke, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, exactamente eso vamos hacer Naruko- Shikamaru corroboro lo que la rubia había terminado de decir, haciéndola sonreír al tener todo claro.

Después de esas breves palabras entre ellos aceleraron su paso, pues a hora ya no tendrían por qué seguir "atrás" cuando podían salir y pelear para recuperar a Sasuke.

Instantes después:

Regresando con Tayuya y Sakon, estos continuaban sus saltos, pero en eso un kunai salió de la nada, sobre saltando a la pelirroja y al otro chico que se pararon de golpe en una de las tantas ramas gruesas que habían.

-¿De dónde demonios a salido eso?- la chica de ojos cafés y cabellera roja, se giro junto con Sakon, encontrándose justo en frente a Naruko, la cual sonreía y tenía su mano izquierda extendida, indicando que ella había sido quien lanzo aquel kunai, pero no solo ella, sino también a cada lado estaban Kiba, Lee y Shikamaru, sonrientes y listos para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

-De nuevo son esos malditos gusanos de antes…- Sakon comentaba, también girándose para observar a la rubia y a los otros chicos así como al pequeño can que les acompañaba, es decir, Akamaru.

Casi al mismo tiempo y también cerca de donde ellos estaban, Xenovia ya podía sentir los Ki de los chicos, solo que se había retrasado un poco debido a que se encontró a Hinata muy lastimada, no pudo hacer casi nada por ella, pero al menos le curó un poco las heridas, la oji perla habiendo recuperado un poco de consciencia le había dicho que no perdiera tiempo, que debía ir y ayudar a sus amigos, cosa que la peli azul acepto a regañadientes, su Ninken había excedido el tiempo de invocación, pero eso ya no importaba al sentir cerca las presencias aliadas.

 _-"Puedo sentir otro par de presencias ajenas a las de Naruko, ¿Habrán vuelto a alcanzar a quienes persiguen?"-_ con aquella pregunta en mente, la chica de ojos miel y con Durandal en su espalda intensifico sus saltos, buscando llegar a tiempo.

-¿A hora que hacemos, Sakon?- la chica inquiría a su compañero que empezaba a sonreír, listo y dispuesto a atacar.

 _[OST Recomendado: Heavy violence - N /watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8.]_

-No te preocupes…- tomo algo de impulso, anunciando que realmente se lanzaría al ataque. -¡Yo solo puedo con estas basuras!- con sus ojos y boca completamente abiertos, eufórico se lanzo por fin, haciendo que los chicos y Naruko se prepararan para llevar a cabo el plan.

-¡A hora!- Shikamaru grito, saltando junto con Kiba hacia donde venia Sakon, haciéndolo sonreír aun mas al ver lo directos que eran, justo y como él, a la par que Lee se preparaba para también combatir y Naruko creaba una clon para que la ayudara a crear su jutsu mas fuerte.

 _ **-¡Puños furiosos!-**_ elevaba la voz Lee saltando e intentando interceptar también a Sakon, junto con Shikamaru y Kiba.

-¡No se entrometan, basuras!-

Los tres de la hoja se mesclaron en varios golpes con el del sonido, mientras, Tayuya simplemente miraba atenta.

De un momento a otro, Lee fue rechazado por Sakon, solo que este no lo lastimo en lo más mínimo cosa que también ocurrió con los otros dos chicos que habían ido a dar a distintas partes, pero para la sorpresa de Tayuya estos desaparecieron en nubes blancas, haciéndola ver que todo el tiempo esos chicos habían sido en realidad clones de sombras con el jutsu de transformación.

 _-"Así que eran clones de sombras, es astuta"-_ hablaba dentro de su mente la pelirroja de ojos castaños, observando como su compañero continuaba su "camino" hacia la rubia de ojos azules.

 _ **-¡Rasengaaaaaan!-**_ terminado de realizar su jutsu, Naruko también se lanzo, sorprendiendo a Sakon, que aun estaba en el aire, dirigiéndose a una alta velocidad hacia la rubia que saltando estaba a centímetros de asestar su pequeña esfera de Chakra.

-¡No sé que es esa cosa, pero no me darás!-

-Nunca fue mi intención…- con una sonrisa Naruko hablo, confundiendo a Sakon que cuando menos quiso. **-*¡PLUUF!*-** atravesó la nueva nube de humo blanco que se presento ante él, haciéndolo ver que también había sido solo un clon de sombras mas.

-¡Que, solo fue una maldita clon!- con enojo gritaba, buscando con su mirada donde pudiera estar la Naruko real así como el resto de chicos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

 _ **-¡Colmillo perforador!-**_ delante del ninja del sonido, Kiba con uno de sus jutsus atacaba de forma directa a Sakon, haciendo que se sobresaltara al tener tan cerca al Inuzuka.

-¡Pobres estúpidos!- dijo antes de saltar y evadir de forma efectiva el ataque de Kiba, a la par que Tayuya quiso tomar el contenedor con Sasuke y salir de ese lugar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, un grito la distrajo.

-¡Regrésanos a Sasuke-san!- era Lee que ataco desde arriba, con su pie derecho por delante queriendo pegarle a la chica, que reacciono a tiempo pero no pudo tomar el ataúd con el Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Tayuya?!- desde el viento, Sakon observaba como Kiba aun con su técnica, llegaba por fin hacia donde estaba Sasuke contenido, a la vez que Tayuya esquivaba varios golpes que Lee intentaba darle para distraerla.

-¡Bien, lo tengo!- Kiba tomo por fin el objetivo, haciendo sonreír al resto de chicos.

-¡No…! ¡Tayuya recupera ese contenedor! ¡Malditooooos!- Sakon completamente molesto, volvió a caer sobre el tronco en el cual había estado, para después de tomar otra vez impulso, arrojarse hacia donde estaba Kiba, Lee y Tayuya la cual intento darle un golpe a Lee, pero de repente su cuerpo no se movió, observando como a un lado de ella, Shikamaru aparecía, realizando su jutsu posesión de sombras de forma exitosa.

-No… No me puedo mover…-

-Exacto…- Shikamaru sonreía al ver que su plan había sido un completo éxito. -¡Lee quítate!- advirtió al ver como Sakon se dirigía con vehemencia en contra de él y Tayuya.

-¡Naruko, toma!- Kiba arrojo el contenedor con Sasuke hacia la rubia que estaba en una rama inferior, tomándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Si, lo logramos, de verás!-

-¡Regresen ese contenedor!- Sakon grito furioso, dirigiéndose hacia donde Naruko estaba, pero lo que no pudo predecir fue que Tayuya siendo manipulada por Shikamaru se puso justo en frente de él. -¡Con un demonio, quítate Tayuya!-

-Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo no responde- fue lo único que dijo cuando por fin y por la fuerza, Sakon no pudo evitar no chocar con la chica desorientándolos por completo y dando una ventana de escape para los chicos de la hoja.

-¡No perdamos tiempo, vámonos!-

Ordenando la retirada, Shikamaru en compañía de Lee y Naruko comenzaron a correr y saltar, dejando un poco atrás a Kiba que también no perdía tiempo, alejándose de los dos ninjas de Orochimaru que lentamente se reponían de lo anterior.

-¡No los voy a dejar ir con vida, lagartijas insignificantes! ¡Pedazos de porquería!- con aquellas palabras, Sakon activo su marca de maldición a la primera fase para poder alcanzar a los chicos que se alejaban rápidamente, siendo que el ninja con labios pintados era seguido de cerca por Tayuya.

-Rápido, debemos perderlos- Shikamaru volteaba hacia atrás, justo y como lo estaba haciendo Kiba, observando cómo les perseguían con coraje e ira.

-*guau*guau*guau*- los ladridos de Akamaru se empezaron a escuchar, observándose como el pequeño perro de Kiba pisaba un papel bomba puesto sobre un tronco, dando a entender que ese animalito era lo suficientemente listo como para poner trampas ninja ya que además, se había adelantado con anterioridad a los chicos para poner dichas trampas.

-Eso es chico, cuando termines aléjate rápidamente- al pasar por delante arriba del canido blanco, su amo y compañero, es decir, Kiba le daba aquel consejo, siendo que el perrito había puesto varios papeles bomba como trampa para los que a hora eran los perseguidores.

-*guau*guau*- volvía a ladrar en señal de respuesta y en señal de entender lo que Kiba le había dicho pero.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM BUUUUUM!*-**

Las explosiones se comenzaron a escuchar, mientras, arboles se venían abajo y el humo se manifestaba, atrapando entre este mismo a Sakon. Mientras los chicos de la hoja se detuvieron para esperar a Akamaru, el cual también iba de regreso hacia Kiba, pero, lamentablemente un kunai con hilo ninja fue arrojado desde el humo por un Sakon que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡Cuidado, Akamaru!- Kiba grito, observando como el hilo ninja aunado a los nervios del pequeño can logro atraparlo y para su mala suerte cerca de uno de los tantos papeles bomba que aun no detonaban.

-*guauuuu*- dio un largo ladrido al sentirse atrapado, haciendo que claramente Kiba se alarmara al ver como el papel bomba cercano empezaba a encenderse.

-¡Maldito perro sarnoso, a hora veras!- Sakon también salía del humo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaba Akamaru atrapado.

-¡Aguanta, chico!- con aquel grito, Kiba corrió y salto tan rápido como pudo a la vez que Sakon también ya estaba sumamente encima de Akamaru.

-¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru!- Naruko grito, acompañada de Lee y Shikamaru que observaban como todo se ilumino de golpe para después. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** el papel bomba terminara de estallar, causando una gran columna de humo que lo cubrió todo de nuevo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Los arboles se escuchaban caer y destrozarse por la fuerte explosión, mientras, se escucharon los gritos de Sakon y Kiba con Akamaru entre sus brazos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Los tres habían caído hacia un acantilado, cosa que Naruko si sintió debido a que el Ki de Kiba se alejaba de una forma un tanto engañosa, es decir, hacia "abajo" de la tierra, como así decirlo.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos!- Lee quiso regresar para ayudar a sus amigos, pero se miro frenado por Shikamaru que le detuvo del brazo izquierdo.

-Lee, debemos continuar con la misión-

Lee y Naruko miraron sin creer a Shikamaru el cual claramente se había mirado forzado a decir aquellas palabras, pues ante todo, la misión debía ser cumplida.

-¡Pero Shika…!-

Lee no pudo terminar de apelar, cuando el grito de Tayuya se escucho pues la chica también estaba muy molesta.

-¡No escaparan! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Demonios aun falta ella…- Shikamaru apretó los dientes, todo se había complicado, pero aun así debía continuar y terminar. -¡Lee, Naruko! ¡Tomen a Sasuke y continúen con la misión, yo la detendré lo mas que pueda!-

-Shikamaru…- Naruko se sorprendió por lo que el chico con cola de caballo y animo perezoso había dicho, pero también noto como este mismo se sobre puso al chico de verde y a ella misma, confirmando lo que había dicho unos instantes atrás.

-¡No pierdan el tiempo, ¿Qué esperan?! ¡Váyanse ya!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

A pesar de no querer dejar solo a su capitán, Naruko tomo el contenedor y junto a Lee volvieron a saltar para alejarse del lugar, pero en eso, Tayuya se detuvo de golpe, extrañando a Shikamaru que estaba justo en frente de ella.

-Ustedes…- musito, claramente impresionada de ver a un "equipo" de dos personas que ella conocía muy bien. -¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!-

Naruko y Lee ya no miraron atrás, alejándose con rapidez de todo, a pesar de querer quedarse y luchar para salvar a Kiba, debían obedecer las órdenes de un superior, en este caso, Shikamaru. El Nara paso saliva por su garganta reseca, girando lentamente su rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la silueta de dos personas, un chico y una chica que no eran otros que Kimimaro y Komachi que observaban como Naruko y lee se alejaban rápidamente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Noises/"Komachi theme" - B: NNG /watch?v=fZRQvXQA9y4.]_

-Yo me encargo de recuperar el recipiente de Orochimaru-sama…- con voz tranquila hablaba la chica de mirada rojiza y cabello blanco, tomando del mango a su catana, además, de inclinar un poco sus piernas para tomar impulso, ante la aparente indiferencia de los chicos de la hoja que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que se les venía.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

-¡Naruko, cuidadoooooooo!-

El llamado desesperado del Nara, puso en alerta a la rubia, que giro su cabeza hacia donde le indicaban, mirando la mirada seria, inexpresiva de su potencial asesina, a la par que observaba como un brillo atrezo recorría la hoja del arma blanca mientras se desenvainaba, todo tan lento que parecía que fuerce eterno.

 **-*¡FIICLAANG!*-** era lo que se escuchaba cuando el recorrer del metal daba a entender que el arma estaba casi desenvainada y con esa acción la posible muerte de Naruko se daría, pues la velocidad de reacción de la oji azul no sería tan rápida como su atacante.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAACK FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento ataco todo a su alrededor mientras, Naruko, Lee y Shikamaru se terminaron de sorprender al ver como en el último segundo, alguien había detenido el ataque que iba dirigido a la rubia de ojos azules y marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas.

-¡Xe-Xenovia!- Naruko por fin pudo vociferar, al darse cuenta que en efecto, era la ninja peli azul de ojos color miel, que forcejeaba con la otra chica peliblanca, mientras, sus armas liberaban una verdadera lluvia de resplandor y chispas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La liberación de poder fue tal, que el ataque que muy seguro mataría a Naruko, genero un gran surco en el bosque, marcándolo por completo, mientras, tanto Xenovia como la subordinada de Orochimaru saltaban lejos una de la otra, notándose la sorpresa en el rostro de ambas espadachines.

-¡Naruko-san!- Lee volvió alertar, siendo que Xenovia continuaba en el aire, cuando de repente, Kimimaro también entro en la batalla, alejando de una patada el contenedor con Sasuke de las manos de Naruko, que por culpa de lo anterior había quedado completamente desorientada.

-¡Oye, devuélveme eso!- la rubia quiso reaccionar, cuando de repente la chica que había atacado primero y ya desde una rama de árbol cercana, se arrojo a Naruko la cual no iba alcanzar a terminar sus sellos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Los arboles se mecieron de forma masiva tras una nueva sacudida, cuando el nuevo ataque, fue frenado gracias a Xenovia que empuñando a Durandal con fuerza, cargo algo de Chakra en la hoja para repeler el feroz ataque de la muchacha de ojos rojizos que a hora si se miro que frunció un poco el ceño tras la nueva intervención de la espada de Kiri.

-Xenovia…- dijo sin apenas expresar alguna emoción la chica aquella, a la par que descendía junto con la mencionada al suelo del bosque, ante la mirada de los demás.

-Komachi-neesan- la voz de Xenovia también pareció alterarse un poco, cuando haciendo un poco de presión se alejo de su atacante, para después fundirse en una verdadera batida furiosa de combate de armas blancas.

 **-*¡TRAAAACK TRUUUUUCK TRIIIIIIIIIIICK TRAAAAAAASH TRUUUUUUUUUSH!*-**

Saltando de nuevo hacia atrás, notándose la gran cantidad de arboles que caían por los cortes tan filosos de las armas de ambas combatientes.

-¡Increíble! Esa chica está peleando a la par de Xenovia-san- Lee comentaba desde una rama cercana, siendo que Shikamaru estaba impactado mirando aquel chico que también había aparecido de la nada y que le había quitado el ataúd a Naruko, la cual miraba la pelea de abajo, notándose como entre el polvo los choques de armas continuaban, para después verse como de golpe, varios nuevos árboles fueron derribados sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **-*¡FIUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Salió corriendo de entre el polvo la "hija" de Orochimaru, en pos de perseguir a una Xenovia que con Durandal en mano, espero un nuevo choque de armas que despedazo por completo el suelo en donde estaban luchando.

 **-*¡TRAAAACK CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡¿Qué esperan…?!- Xenovia les grito, sacándolos de su impresión mientras esquivaba un fuerte tajo por parte de su oponente. -¡Vayan por Sasuke-san, yo me encargo de esto…!- alejándose de Komachi, la chica de pelo azul les volvía a gritar, notándose el enojo en su rostro al ver la poca reacción de sus nuevos amigos. -¡Vamos! ¡Rápido, vayan por él!-

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIUUUU!*-**

Otro tajo en horizontal por poco y corta la mano derecha de la chica de cabello corto y azul, apretando sus dientes a la par que se agachaba para evitar otro tajo más de su voraz enemiga que no parecía estar para nada cansada a pesar de la frenética lucha que se había desencadenado de la nada.

 **-*¡TRAAAACK TRUUUUUCK TRIIIIIIIICK FIIIUUU TREEEEEESH!*-**

El intercambio mutuo de golpes de espada continuaba dándose, a la par que Naruko, Shikamaru y Lee volvieron a centrar su atención en los ninjas que estaban varios árboles alejados de ellos.

-¡Maldición, esto se vuelve a complicar!- Shikamaru se miraba sumamente molesto, pues Chouji, Hinata y Kiba junto con Akamaru estaban perdidos, dejando solo a Naruko, a el mismo y a Lee con la misión principal de regresar con Sasuke, pero con la nueva aparición de esos dos ninjas extraños todo se altero a niveles insospechados.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Punto desconocido: País de la lluvia.

 _[OST Recomendado: Spiral - NS: RN /watch?v=-nFIlT0zeRw.]_

Con su rostro serio, aquel mismo ninja de antes de cabellos anaranjados, perforaciones en toda su cara y con ese par de ojos en extremo raro con las ondas en estos, observaba de forma detenida lo que tenía en frente de él, pensando que era lo que haría con esa cosa que habían encontrado en el país del norte, enterrado bajo toneladas de hielo y agua congelada, cerca del país del hierro.

-¿Aun lo vez?- una voz femenina preguntaba, atrayendo la atención de aquel que portaba una túnica con nubes negras bordadas, dando a entender totalmente que era el supuesto líder de Akatsuki.

-Konan…- respondió sin ver a la mujer que salía de entre las sombras, siendo aquella misma de cabello azul y con varios papeles de Origami flotando cerca de ella.

-Desde que aparecieron esas personas que tienen relación con Itachi te noto distraído, aun que…- volvía hablar la mujer, parándose al lado izquierdo del peli naranja que observaba varios témpanos de hielo. -Puedo deducir que estas pensando en revivirlo, ¿Verdad?- sin rodeos pregunto, observando cómo lentamente y con su mirada inexpresiva aquel hombre con la banda ninja de la lluvia rasgada de forma horizontal le observo en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Algo me dice que este ser es lo mismo que son ellos… La maldad, es muy grande- le dijo con suavidad y serenidad, para después volver a retomar su mirada hacia aquella cosa de lo que hablaban.

-"El que duerme" Así le nombramos… Y a pesar de todo, esa cola de mono no nos dice nada…- Konan hablo para sí misma. -A pesar de que esta supuestamente muerto, me da un poco de escalofríos verlo, es como si tuviera una energía macabra, llena de oscuridad y… Maldad-

El peli naranja solo le escucho sin decir nada, mas, observando a través de sus ojos extraños como el interior de aquel individuo estaba "apagado", es decir, sin señales de vida, supuestamente. -Pensé que era yo el único que tenía esa sensación… No sabemos lo que haría si despertara, pero sin dudas, va a ser nuestra mejor arma en contra de aquellos que llegaron a Konoha, debemos arriesgarnos y confiar que lograremos ponerlo de nuestro lado-

 _-"Clan Son… ¡Los aplastare!"-_ Aquellas palabras sonaban débilmente en el eco del lugar en donde estaban aquellos dos, pues las palabras de una futura conversación resonaron por todo el recinto de una forma escalofriante y tétrica.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¡Tengo que aguantar! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- [Una gran ola de agua se cernía sobre Xenovia que continuaba su lucha en contra de Komachi.] **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Aquí viene!- [Komachi y Xenovia corrían sin parar, lanzándose papeles bomba y escapando de las mismas explosiones provocadas.] **-*¡BOOOOM BUUUUUM BOOOOM BUUUUM!*-**

-Ese día… Ese día jure que te arrancaría esa espada de tus manos muertas, Xenovia- [Como nunca antes, Komachi se mostraba molesta ante una Xenovia que había intentado razonar con su autoimpuesta enemiga.] -¡Tú me quitaste la espada de mi padre!-

 _ **-Kenjutsu:...-**_ [Una gran cantidad de Chakra se materializaba en torno a Komachi, pues usaría sus técnicas con la espada más fuertes y de paso se divertiría con Xenovia antes de matarla.] _**-¡Castigo!-**_

-¿Por qué le causa tanta curiosidad el odio de la hija de Komatatsu en contra de Xenovia?- [Esdeath hacia aquella pregunta, observando cómo su líder miraba por una esfera de cristal la fuerte pelea entre ambas chicas.] -Es muy simple Esdeath… Una vez que Durandal se pierda en las manos de una desertora como Komachi, nosotros tendremos vía libre para entrar al país del fuego para recuperarla y mientras lo hacemos, podremos buscar lo que quiero… La vena del dragón-

 _-"Se supone que solo quedamos tres usuarios de Ki en todo el mundo ninja… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"-_ [*Recuerdo* El líder de las espadas estaba sorprendido de ver los destrozos en la isla remolino, estando seguro que solo él y otros dos usuarios del Ki quedaban en todo el mundo ninja. *Recuerdo*]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Odio" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡¿Quieres matarme y reclamar esta espada…?!- [Xenovia encaraba a Komachi, después de que esta pensó una forma de poder vencerla.] -¡Ven e intenta matarme!-

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Xenovia Quarta.

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: 14 años, próxima a cumplir 15 años.

Afiliación: Kirigakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Entrenar arduamente, pensar en sus futuros hijos, probar diferentes tipos de Onigiri.

Carácter: Serio, afable, pensativo.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu elemental, Kenjutsu de alto nivel.

Interés amoroso: Son Gohan.

Persona a la que admira: Mei Terumi, anteriormente a Komachi Zoto.

Procedencia: País del agua.

Color de ojos: Amarillo pálido.

Color de pelo: Azul añil.

Técnica insignia: "Durandal: Liberación de candados" (Nivel 2 de 4).

Nivel ninja: Chunin de rango S, espada maestra en entrenamiento.

Animal favorito: Garza imperial (Ave).

Habilidad especial: Sincronizar su poder con el de su espada.

Arma preferida: Espada legendaria, "Durandal".

Rival: Komachi Zoto.

Ocupación: Espía, cuarta espada maestra, asesina.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Agua, Viento, Yin.

 **Bueno, sin más se despide su amigo SaiyajinSannin y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	82. Capitulo 81: Odio

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si amigo, estamos cerca del final jeje, espero también te guste este capítulo. Nos vemos y gracias por todo, hasta otra._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Claro compañero, veré si me animo a poner a tu Oc. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo. Adiós._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _gracias por tus palabras amigo, me ayudan mucho la verdad jeje. Komachi odia a Xenovia y el culpable de dicho odio es el líder de las espadas, la razón, esa la sabremos en este capitulo jeje, en cuanto a lo demás de tu comentario, no dudes que el que duerme será un reto para Goku y Gohan, así mismo este primero le va a dar su "merecido" a Tsunade una vez que vuelva al mundo ninja jajaja y sobre Erza, tal vez no la odien o la quieran matar, pero sin dudas Mikoto le va a tener mucha desconfianza al principio, aun que es entendible por lo que paso con Goten. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo compañero._

 _P.D: Aun no término de leer toda tu historia, es por eso que no la he comentado, pero hasta a hora lo que llevo leido me ha gustado mucho, sigue así jeje._

 _ **-Black2020-**_ _Thank you for your comment, as always I appreciate the interest, the one you read and the one that you comment, I hope you like this chapter._ _See you._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _As always thanks friend, I hope to keep reading to you._ _Until another._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Well you do what you can to make things interesting hehe, thanks for continuing reading and commenting partner. Successes_

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Lo siento si lo de Kimimaro te desilusiono compañero, pero al respetar el canon lo mayormente posible no podía justificar el que estuviera vivo jeje. En cuanto al nuevo Saiyajin, dime quien piensas que es y yo te diré que si es jaja a menos que estés pensando en alguien más por ahí jaja. Cuídate y saludos cordiales._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Buenas amigo, perdón por demorar un poco más en actualizar, me surgieron varias cosas y estuve desconectado por unos días jeje, pero bueno ya regrese y a seguir con esta historia y qué bueno que te este gustando la pelea entre Xenovia y Komachi, espero sea de tu agrado lo que pasara en este capítulo, gracia por comentar y leer. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Si pensé en hacer eso de que Goku perfeccionara su Súper Saiyajin 4 en la habitación del tiempo, pero a la final me decante por que lo haga durante el viaje para conocer el mundo ninja completo jeje, en cuanto a lo demás, espero te guste la pelea entre Xenovia y Komachi así mismo gracias por lo de Hinata, me esforcé para hacer su pelea jeje. Nos estamos leyendo compañero, hasta pronto._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo, es un gusto como siempre leer tus impresiones sobre el capitulo en turno jeje pasando a responderte, ¿A Vegeta si le crecerá la cola? digamos que tiene un cincuenta/cincuenta jeje, ¿Goku a entrenado con el SSJ4? Si, si ha entrenado una cosa es que no lo muestre, pero si lo ha hecho, ¿Qué paso con la caja que tiene el Tsuchikage? Nada, sigue en donde mismo, aun no es tiempo para que le pase algo jeje. Gracias por preguntar y espero te guste este cap. Nos vemos._

 **-Srblack28-** _Es bueno que pienses que es el, igual la sorpresa queda completamente descartada jajaja pero igual te equivocas, quien sabe, el mismo tiempo lo dira xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo amigo, eres un gran apoyo, cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _¿Sasuke se va ir a la aldea? Creo que quisiste decir: ¿Sasuke se va a ir de la aldea? la respuesta es, como el canon, si sabes lo que paso en el canon también sabes lo que va a pasar aquí amigo PIKACHU, lo siento si eso no te gusta pero desde el principio lo deje en claro. Te agradezco el que leas y comentes, eso sin dudas me motiva, gracias por todo. Adiós._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _jeje Gracias Mr. Pop0 y se hace lo que se puede, espero disfrutes la pelea entre Komachi y Xenovia, pues me empeñe en hacerla jeje. Cuídate y hasta luego._

 _ **-P. Payne-**_ _Hola amigo, no te preocupes si ya no te llaman la atención los fics jeje siempre agradecer el hecho de que te pases de en vez en cuando (aun que no lo sepa a menos que comentes) gracias por el consejo y las recomendaciones, la razón por la cual alargue mucho la historia era para poder contar de forma "efectiva" cada cosa que pasaba en esta, obviamente no podía saltarme algunas cosas importantes jeje, así mismo creo que tienes razón con respecto a Gohan, hay muchos lectores que quieren ese cambio en el joven pero yo también personalmente considero que esa actitud no es para él, así de simple. De nuevo gracias y espero leerte de nuevo, siempre y cuando te apetezca claro, eres bienvenido siempre que quieras. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, cuídate mucho compañero. Éxitos y bendiciones._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 85 o 86_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La habilidad "Kenjutsu: Castigo" es una técnica de Komachi que le permite acceder a una reserva especial de Chakra y poder usar las técnicas de espada que sabe con Batsu-_

 _-En todo el mundo ninja al parecer existen tres personas que pueden usar el Ki, una de esas personas es el líder de las espadas, mientras, las otras dos son aun desconocidas-_

 _-"Los candados de poder" son cúmulos de energía que las espadas legendarias poseen-_

 _-Komachi siente un gran odio hacia Xenovia, cuyo odio fue alimentado de forma intencional por el líder de las espadas maestras-_

 _-Tayuya está especializada en los Genjutsus auditivos, siendo su flauta la arma con los cuales puede lanzarlos-_

 _-Los sellos de camuflaje en papel tienen un nivel de ocultación, cuando ese nivel es sobre pasado por su portador el efecto de ocultar su presencia desaparecer y estos tienden a quemarse en Chakra-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 81: Odio.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Sasuke's destiny - N /watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8.]_

La lucha frenética que se había desatado entre Xenovia y Komachi se desplazo con rapidez, dejando solo a Naruko, Lee y a Shikamaru, así como a Tayuya que estaba igual de conmocionada que los tres chicos de la hoja, que claramente escuchaban las explosiones a la distancia, pues al parecer a hora si la novata de las espadas de Kiri se estaba desplegando con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la rival que había aparecido no era cualquier cosa.

-Si no tuviera que llevar esto, Tayuya…- Kimimaro estaba a un lado de la chica, la cual aun estaba aturdida por lo que estaba pasando tan de repente, observando la destrucción y árboles caídos que dejaban en claro lo que pasaba cuando la "hija" de Orochimaru se "desataba". -Te mataría a hora mismo, pero no te preocupes, te dejare vivir por que tienes que…- miro hacia donde estaban Shikamaru y Naruko, la cual lentamente se volvía a reponer de lo que había mirado, así mismo Lee que también estaba presente ya estaba centrado en ese otro chico que le había quitado el ataúd a la rubia Uzumaki. -Encargarte de esos despojos humanos- terminado y dicho lo anterior, Kimimaro se impulso y dio un largo salto pasando de largo a los tres chicos de la hoja que simplemente se quedaron observando como aquel extraño de cabello blanco se llevaba de nuevo a Sasuke.

-Esto es muy repentino…- Shikamaru comentaba, atrayendo la atención de sus dos amigos. -Pero no importa… ¡Vayan por ese contenedor! ¡Justo como antes yo detendré a esta chica! ¡Rápido!- ladeo un poco su rostro mirando a la rubia y al pelinegro que apretaron sus facciones, pues sin dudas con la aparición de esos dos nuevos enemigos todo, absolutamente todo lo avanzado se había perdido.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo se van a quedar como tontos ahí?! ¡Les he dicho que vayan tras ese tipo! ¡Debemos recuperar a Sasuke, Xenovia lo dijo…! Naruko…- ya más tranquilo el chico Nara llamo a la chica la cual hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa al escuchar que le llamaban. -Hiciste una promesa a tu "hermano" recién nacido, ¿No? Cúmplela y regresa con Sasuke, yo distraeré a esta chica- esas palabras hicieron que la rubia recordara en efecto, aquella promesa que hizo en el último momento tanto a Mikoto como a Goten.

 _-"Es verdad, tengo una promesa que cumplir, no puedo fallarles"-_ pensó, alzando un poco su puño derecho siendo observada por Lee el cual estaba atento a las reacciones de la chica.

-Está bien… ¡No voy a dejar que se lleven a Sasuke! ¡Shikamaru confió en ti y también en Xenovia, en Kiba, en Hinata-nee y en Chouji! ¡No los voy a defraudar!- miro a Lee el cual también le sonrió decidido ayudar a la chica para recuperar otra vez a Sasuke.

-Naruko-san, cuenta conmigo, vamos por ese chico y por Sasuke-san-

Naruko asintió ante las palabras de Lee, para después y sin perder tiempo comenzar a perseguir a Kimimaro, dejando a Shikamaru atrás en un aparente enfrentamiento con Tayuya la cual no parecía muy contenta.

-¡Están locos si piensan que los voy a dejar escapar, montón de impertinentes!- salto hacia donde Shikamaru estaba, siendo que este le detuvo gracias a varias Shurikens que le lanzo, haciéndola cubrirse y retroceder de nuevo.

-No te equivoques, tu lucha es conmigo- sonriente y queriendo demostrar confianza, Shikamaru hablaba, mirando sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la chica pelirroja que saco una especie de flauta de entre sus ropas.

-Como quieras, niñito de mamá… ¡Te voy a derrotar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- molesta, Tayuya se preparaba para combatir con el Nara, el cual a pesar de mostrarse con confianza, muy dentro de él tenía miedo, miedo de fallar, miedo de que sus compañeros estuvieran heridos o… O incluso muertos, sacudió su cabeza varias veces, intentando pensar en cosas positivas y no demostrar la preocupación que realmente sentía por los suyos, a hora que Xenovia había aparecido, una nueva alianza se había manifestado y todo para que Sasuke volviera a la aldea y no terminara por entregarse a la oscuridad de Orochimaru, "Si tan solo estuvieran aquí" pensaba el Nara, teniendo muy presentes a Gokú y a Gohan.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Kakuzu - NS /watch?v=yUJJy8J_Br8.]_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Varias rocas fueron destrozadas gracias a que Xenovia impacto con fuerza en contra de estas, a la par que su oponente, aquella inmutable chica de cabello blanco que parecía conocerla aun continuaba lanzándose al ataque, recorriéndose del campo de batalla inicial entre esquives, bloqueos e intercambios de golpes que terminaban en destrozar el suelo gracias a las ondas de choque producto de la colisión de dos espadas de nivel legendario.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Las armas volvían a chocar, entre el polvo y troncos caídos, aprovechando la defensa casi impenetrable de su oponente, ambas chicas se arrojaban con fuerza en contra de su contrincante.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Komachi-neesan?!- le exigía mientras repelía un nuevo tajo vertical con su espada.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- aparentando tranquilidad la chica peliblanca respondió, haciendo que Xenovia se sintiera un poco desesperada, pues, poco más de un año desde la última vez que miro a esa chica llamada Komachi, ya esta abandono la aldea después de que la muchacha de cabello azul recibiera a Durandal y se uniera oficialmente a las espadas maestras de Kiri.

 **-*¡FIIIIIIIIUUUUUU!*-**

Komachi corto el aire con su filosa y brillante catana, haciendo que Xenovia retrocediera un poco tras ver que los movimientos de su adversaria se habían intensificado amenazando con superarla a pesar que se miraban parejas, ya que la realidad es que esa chica tal vez sea el más grande prodigio en Kenjutsu de la niebla, solo que decidió traicionar a esta cuando no se le dio, lo que a sus ojos, le "pertenecía" por derecho, es decir, Durandal y el puesto en las cuatro espadas maestras.

Xenovia empuñaba con suma fuerza su gran espada azul, ante la mirada aun inmutable e imperturbable de aquella chica, en lo personal ella era igual en esa forma de ser, más que nada por qué no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse, mas la otra no parecía tener dicho problema o tal vez sí. Se puso completamente y de nuevo en alerta, cuando miro como Komachi enterraba su catana a un lado de ella, comenzando a realizar sellos a una velocidad pasmante, tan rápida como si fuera su maestra Mei la que realizaba dichos sellos.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua: Gran ola oceánica!-**_

En un grito, la chica provoco que la tierra debajo de Xenovia empezase a temblar, haciéndola tensarse definitivamente al presentir que sin dudas algo se venía.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Cuando menos quiso grandes cantidades de agua emergieron desde el subsuelo en forma de grandes chorros y los cuales podo esquivar a tiempo, a la par que notaba como el agua se aglomeraba por delante de su adversaria, creando una gran ola que procedió a cernirse sobre ella.

-¡No!- en un acto de desesperación, Xenovia apretó aun mas su espada entre sus dos manos, saltando hacia un gran y grueso árbol cercano.

 _ **-¡Estilo de viento: Filo del vacío!-**_ De golpe grandes ráfagas de viento cortante, salieron de todas direcciones del cuerpo de Xenovia, chocando contra la enorme ola de agua que se venía sobre ella, "cortándola" y haciendo que su velocidad cesara, pero aun así el agua continuaba su camino hacia ella, destrozando arboles y rocas cercanas.

 _-"¡Rayos no tengo de otra!"-_ pensó consternada alejándose de nuevo a la vez que cargaba otro jutsu. _**-¡Estilo de agua: Manto del mar!-**_

Komachi se sobre salto al ver como la peli azul aprovecho la misma agua que ella había provocado, elevándola sobre las copas de los arboles, y resistiendo para evitar ser engullida por las fuertes aguas tormentosas que amenazaban con superarlo todo.

-¡Tengo que aguantar! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito completamente desesperada mientras liberaba aun mas Chakra, siendo que en eso y de entre el agua que contenía, Komachi salió disparada, aprovechándose de que la otra espadachín había estado soportando su gran jutsu.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAASH!*-**

-Adiós, Xenovia- con su tono tranquilo hablaba, blandiendo su filosa catana a escasos centímetros de cortar el vientre de su enemiga de cabello azul corto, la cual al no soportar más, dejo caer el agua sobre sí misma y Komachi, la cual giro su cabeza hacia arriba observando como la "lluvia" torrencial la atraparía junto con Xenovia. -¡¿Pretendes que quede atrapada en mi propia técnica?!- le grito molesta, extendiendo sus piernas a la par que enterraba parte de su catana en el suelo para darse un impulso completo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

El estomago desprotegido de Xenovia recibió de lleno ambos pies de Komachi, arrojándola en contra de mas arboles a la par que el agua estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, pero de nada sirvieron los esfuerzos de la portadora de Durandal, cuando Komachi aprovechando el impulso de su espada, salto también alejándose de la caída final de aquella enorme cantidad de agua.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Toda el área circundante se lleno del líquido azul, mientras, en las acaudaladas superficies, Komachi reaparecía, tosiendo un poco, pues al parecer si se había visto alcanzada, pero Xenovia también se miro afectada, saliendo a la superficie y tosiendo justo y como la otra joven de ojos rojos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Crimson flames - NS /watch?v=8T_Pani9F38.]_

 _-"A pesar de que me moví lo más rápido que pude, mi propio ataque alcanzo a darme"-_ pensaba Komachi tomando su catana con su mano derecha y esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de Xenovia que se había "desaparecido" de repente.

Miro varias veces hacia sus laterales, cuando de repente.

-¡Aquí viene!-

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU!*-**

Arrojándole varios kunais, Xenovia comenzó a correr de forma desenfrenada hacia donde estaba Komachi, la cual justo como esta, también emprendió una fuerte carrera entre las olas que se mecían con violencia, para después interceptarse ambas en medio de varias rocas y troncos que sobre salían o flotaban entre el agua.

 **-*¡TRAAACK TRUUUUCK TRIIIIIIIICK TRAAAAAASH ZUUUAAASH!*-**

El intercambio de tajos era bestial a la par que no dejaban de correr por toda la zona, escuchándose con claridad los sonidos de cada choque dado en contra de la otra.

-¡Siempre fui mejor que tu, no lo comprendes!- mientras, chocaban sus armas hablaba, saltando hacia atrás, cuando Xenovia cargando poder en la hoja de Durandal interceptó varias shurikens lanzadas desde varios ángulos.

-Es verdad que siempre fuiste mejor que yo…- fue la respuesta aparentemente calmada de la novata de las espadas, cuando. **-*¡FIIIIIIIIIIIU!*-** rechazando un gran tajo de Komachi, le asesto un gran puñetazo en su rostro, sorprendiéndola completamente. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUGHHH!-

Tras soltar aquel quejido por el golpe, se llevo ambas manos a su rostro, pues Xenovia se había perfilado para darle a hora una patada que se miro bloqueada por completo. **-*¡PAAAAAAAM!*-**

La hizo arrastrar hacia atrás y generando pequeños surcos en la superficie del agua que de inmediato recupero su agitación "normal".

Xenovia no dejo descansar a Komachi, enlazándose en varios nuevos choques de espadas, mientras, saltaban y corrían por todos lados.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIUU FIUFIU FIUUU!*-**

La ninja subordinada de Orochimaru saco varios papeles bomba que sin pensar lanzo en contra de Xenovia que justo como ella saltaba de árbol en árbol al dejar atrás por fin el agua en la cual habían estado combatiendo después de aquel gran ataque acuoso de la peliblanca.

 **-*¡BOOOOOM BOOOOOM BUUUUUUM BOOOOOOOM!*-**

Las detonaciones sucedieron casi al instante, generando grandes cantidades de humo y polvo que se miraban alzarse por todo el cielo y entre las copas de los arboles.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Aquel grito confundió a Komachi que pensó que había atrapado a Xenovia entre las explosiones anteriores, cuando Xenovia reaparecía sobre su cabeza, perfilando su espada Durandal completamente cargada de Chakra para poder dar un golpe devastador a Komachi.

En el último instante, la peliblanca logro saltar a un lado, mientras, miraba como el golpe de Durandal daba completamente de lleno en el suelo, partiéndolo y liberando descargas de poder.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todos se partió y arboles enteros se venían abajo por el devastador golpe, mientras, mas polvo se levantaba por aquella acción.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _-"Sin dudas a mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos_ "- pensaba sintiéndose impresionada por aquel gran ataque concentrado de Xenovia, que se levantaba con lentitud de la tierra desgarrada, observando a su adversaria que estaba sosteniéndose del tronco de un árbol cercano.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿Estos dos años has estado con un Sannin desertor, Komachi-neesan?- Xenovia preguntaba recogiendo su espada que brillaba intensamente, observando como la mencionada de cabello blanco se dejaba caer de pie al suelo, apretando con suma fuerza el mango de su catana, lista para volver a entrar en combate.

-Ese día… Ese día jure que reclamaría lo que me quitaste…- apretó sus facciones aun mas, mirando a Xenovia que claramente recordaba las últimas palabras de aquella que no hace mucho era como lo que Hinata es para Naruko: Su hermana de armas y corazón. -Mi padre fue dueño de esa espada que portas, en su lecho de muerte me hizo jurar que yo sería la siguiente portadora de Durandal, que yo sería la responsable de liderar a las espadas de Kiri… ¡Que yo sería Komachi "La más grande espadachín que jamás existió en la aldea escondida entre la neblina"!- grito molesta, rompiendo esa mascara de inmutabilidad que tenia, justo como también Xenovia la estaba rompiendo al tener que pelear a muerte contra alguien a quien llego admirar muchísimo en el pasado.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que los ancianos de la aldea me eligieran como portadora de Durandal-

-¡Cállate, Xenovia…!- apretando sus dientes y agachando la mirada, Komachi estaba desprendiendo todas las ganas que tenia de arrebatar a Durandal de las manos muertas e inertes de su "pequeña hermanita". -¡Siempre! ¡Siempre fuiste la favorita de Mei-sensei…! ¡Yo era la mejor, la más preparada, la que mejor manejo de espadas tenia, la más fuerte pero aun y así…!- sacudió su mano con ira, enterrando su catana en la tierra de forma repetida ante los ojos de Xenovia, que a pesar de escucharle también estaba atenta por si la otra chica volvía arremeter en su contra. -Siempre fuiste su favorita a pesar de que yo fui la mejor de las dos en todo… Destreza, disciplina, coraje y talento con la espada… ¿Por qué te eligieron a ti, cuando sabias que mi sueño era cumplir las últimas palabras de mi padre? ¡Respóndeme maldita!-

Se llevo su mano derecha a su rostro, tapándolo a la par que una clara respiración agitada se escuchaba en la chica de ojos rojos, notándose como el Chakra que la chica tenia se empezaba a hacer observable, desprendiendo un color purpura, similar al Chakra de la marca maldita pero mucho más intenso y salvaje.

 _[OST Recomendado: Enemy strike - MHA /watch?v=dx-muO3v7eU.]_

-No importa…- **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** el viento que la liberación de poder estaba causando era muy grande, arrastrando pequeñas ramas y rocas alrededor de Komachi y haciendo que Xenovia se alarmara, pero se pusiera más firme que antes para continuar con la lucha. -Cuando te mate, no importara nada- elevo su mirada, notándose como un ojo rojo se asomaba y desprendía un brillo inusual, también mirándose como algo se empezó a "quemar" en la pierna izquierda de esta, siendo que era ni más ni menos que el sello de camuflaje que poseía, pues este alcanzo su límite y ya no pudo seguir escondiendo un poder tan grande. _**-Kenjutsu:…-**_ volvió hablar de forma pausada, a la par que Xenovia observaba como la catana de Komachi desprendía una cantidad intangente de Chakra, pues por fin entraría en ese modo que solo los expertos podían. _**-¡Castigo!-**_ exclamo, también preparándose y adoptando una nueva posee de pelea, pues esto apenas comenzaba.

 _-"El poder que a hora siento es enorme. Komachi ha incrementado mucho su Chakra"-_ Xenovia estaba alterada, no lo podía esconder, pues ese Chakra, ese Chakra que su oponente desprendía estaba completamente oscuro, nauseabundo, completamente maligno y repulsivo.

-Vamos, Xenovia…- sonreía de forma maniaca, marcándose una clara y palpable ambición: Matarla. -Divirtámonos, quiero saber que tan hábil es la cuarta espada de Kiri… ¡Quiero saber si la portadora de la espada de mi padre es digna o no de llevarlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento ataco con mayor fuerza, cuando Komachi salió como flecha en contra de Xenovia que no se espero la velocidad con la cual le atacaban tan de repente.

-¡Dame peleaaaaaaaaa!- volvió a gritar, lanzando un tajo furioso en contra de la peli azul que como pudo lo logro bloquear.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!*-**

Todo se despedazo y se destrozo por el choque de las armas legendarias, el suelo se termino de desgarrar por lo anterior, mientras, auténticos relámpagos se materializaron ante el choque y las chispas de las hojas que estaban en contra.

 _-"Es… ¡Es muy fuerte!"-_ el forcejeo se lo estaba llevando Komachi, que había recuperado aquella mirada seria, pero contagiada del éxtasis verdadero de la batalla, estaba centrada en acabar con su contrincante, eso era lo único claro de todo.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

La arrojo con fuerza en contra de las rocas y arboles sin que esta pudiera contener su lanzamiento, haciéndola chocar con tal ferocidad que atravesó todo a su paso.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!-

Xenovia escupía sangre mientras atravesaba todo lo que se atravesaba, rocas, arboles y todo lo demás.

-¡Vamos Xenoviaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** -¡Se supone que eres una espada, me causas vergüenza!-

Komachi se volvía arrojar, saltando rápidamente entre los troncos y rocas destrozadas, cargando una enorme cantidad de Chakra en la punta de su catana.

 _ **-¡Corte del infiernooooooooo!-**_ exclamando por fin Komachi lanzo su tajo, creando una fuertísima onda de viento y Chakra que destrozaba todo a su paso, siendo que en eso Xenovia que lentamente se reponía de lo anterior, pudo reaccionar a tiempo pudiendo evadir lo que se le venía.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** de nuevo el viento y el polvo atacaron, para después notarse como de entre dicho polvo Komachi salía caminando de forma tranquila, pero sonriendo de una forma nada tranquilizadora.

Xenovia se miraba lastimada ya, varias raspaduras y moretones se notaban en su cuerpo, a la par que jadeaba fuertemente ante semejante poder desprendido.

-¡Durante estos años logre dominar el modo control de Chakra de mi catana…! ¡Pude acceder a todo su poder y a hora dicho poder te matara, Xenovia!- extasiada le explicaba, haciendo que la peli azul se diera cuenta que realmente ese encuentro era de vida o muerte, pero, ¿Cómo iba a vencer a semejante enemigo? Ella apenas podía dominar una de las cuatro fases de poder de Durandal, mientras, Komachi al parecer ya dominaba todo el poder de su catana, Batsu.

-Estas temblando…- comento, haciendo que la chica de ojos miel se diera cuenta de ese hecho, su mano con la que empuñaba a Durandal estaba temblando levemente, haciendo que esta bajara la mirada y se terminara de percatar. -Es sensato cuando un depredador confronta a otro y ese otro se da cuenta que no podrá ganar, es el curso natural de las cosas- se lamio los labios como Orochimaru, demostrando que estaba completamente contagiada de la malicia de su nuevo maestro.

 _-"No tengo opción, tengo que pelear con todas mis fuerzas, si sigo simplemente a la defensiva tarde o temprano me va a matar"-_

Xenovia apretó sus manos, dejando que el temblor de la mano con la cual empuñaba su arma desapareciera, haciendo reír un poco a Komachi que esperaba que Xenovia peleara en serio, como lo llegaron hacer cuando entrenaban con Mei.

-Xenovia… Te voy arrancar esa espada de tu mano muerta… ¡Esa espada regresara a su legitima dueña!-

-Vamos Komachi…- respondió de forma firme y desafiante ante la mirada aun eufórica de su contrincante. -¡Ven e intentalooo!-

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Ambas se aventuraron de nuevo a la gran pelea que estaban desarrollando, para después. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una gran detonación se escucho en medio del bosque, alzando cantidades inmensas de polvo y escombros por doquier.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAACK TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK TREEEEEEEECK ZUUUUAAAAAASH!*-**

El choque y bloqueo de las espadas continuaba entre el polvo, desprendiéndose verdaderas lluvias de chispas con cada nuevo impacto, así mismo también se notaba el brillo de las armas que colisionaban con vehemencia, destrozando todo a su alrededor por la fuerza que se estaba liberando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con grito de guerra, Xenovia bloqueo un nuevo tajo de Komachi que estaba por completo centrada en la pelea que desarrollaban, liberando una gran cantidad de viento en una pequeña onda de choque, despejando todo el lugar.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Salieron rechazadas hacia los dos lados contrarios, pero a pesar de todo Komachi continuaba teniendo la ventaja de la pelea, lamentablemente era muy superior a Xenovia y eso ella misma lo sabía.

 _ **-¡Estilo de agua:…!-**_ dejando su catana a un lado, Komachi preparo un jutsu de elemento agua, aprovechando que cerca de donde combatían había un pequeño estanque, por su parte Xenovia también hizo lo mismo. _**-¡Dragón de agua!-**_ ambas habían hecho la misma técnica, notándose como del estanque cercano dos figuras de dragón hechas enteramente del fluido azul se presentaron para después. **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** chocar el uno contra el otro, mientras, las dos ninjas especialistas en Kenjutsu gritaban liberando Chakra para hacer a su respectiva técnica más fuerte que la de su adversaria.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH XENOVIAAAAA!-

-¡KOMACHIIIII!-

El dragón de agua de Komachi empezó a ganar terreno frente al de Xenovia, pues el nivel de Chakra de su adversaria era mucho más grande.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Ambos ataques estallaron de forma completa, salpicando todo a su alrededor, mientras, en el suelo, Komachi y Xenovia eran bañadas por el agua y tomaban casi al mismo tiempo sus armas brillantes.

 **-*¡ZUUUAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Un nuevo ataque fue repelido, tanto por una como la otra, haciendo que las espadas chocaran, temblaran, soltaran chispas a diestra y siniestra sin un aparente descanso, destrozando todo, cortando las pequeñas gotas de agua que continuaron cayendo tras los dos ataques acuáticos de las dos chicas.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUCK TRAAAAACK TREEEEEECK TRUUUUUUUUUCK**!*-

Entre los choques de las espadas, saltaban entre los árboles para después escucharse como tajos furiosos y cargados de poder cortaban la misma tierra y los arboles, provocando un verdadero alboroto en donde peleaban.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAASH! ¡TRUUUUUCK! ¡FIUUUU CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La onda expansiva por el intercambio de fuerzas era muy fuerte, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, los dientes apretados y el sudor recorriendo sus rostros, apretando lo que más que podían el agarre de sus armas mientras las continuaban haciendo chocar, intercambiando ocasionalmente una que otra patada que era frenada por la otra, pero denotándose una clara ventaja de una de las dos chicas que solo parecía jugar con su oponente, saboreando el hecho de que podía derrotarla cuando ella quisiera.

Komachi salto alejándose de Xenovia la cual estaba haciendo "arder" su espada lista para lo que se viniera, observando como la peliblanca realizaba sellos sin parar. _**-"¡Estilo de viento: Huracán del vacío!"-**_ fue el pensamiento de la ninja desertora, liberando de golpe una enorme cantidad de viento de su boca, que iba dirigida a una enorme presión y velocidad.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El viento del ataque arraso con todo lo que tenía en frente, arrancando todo lo que se encontraba, mientras, Xenovia intentaba aguantar la feroz arremetida, con un pequeño campo de energía que creo gracias al Chakra que estaba transmitiendo a Durandal.

 _-"Sabe que si me ataca directamente con un jutsu podre regresárselo con Durandal, es por eso que solo ha realizado ataques elementales de gran alcance, a pesar de también poder regresárselos, es menos efectivo y por ende menos peligroso para ella… Pero, para mi es lo contrario. No me debería sorprender, ella sabe como pelear contra una espada"-_ pensaba la chica de Kiri aguantando el fuerte viento, observando cómo grandes cantidades de polvo, troncos y rocas chocaban contra la barrera de Chakra que la protegía.

Después de unos instantes de ataque, Komachi volvió a caer de pie sobre el suelo destrozado y entre troncos partidos y acabados, tierra por doquier y polvo se miraba flotar en todo el entorno después de aquel gran ataque de su parte, con su catana brillante, buscando con su mirada a una Xenovia que también dejaba de crear ese campo de Chakra en el cual había aguantado el ataque enemigo.

-¿Piensas que te puedes esconder de mí por que simplemente no te puedo ver?-

Apoyo una de sus manos en un tronco ladeado, casi cayéndose solo para después terminarlo de tirar al suelo.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

El polvo levantado se había avivado, para simplemente verse como algo salía a toda velocidad, saltando tan alto siendo "perseguida" por el polvo, ganándose la mirada roja de Komachi.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Era Xenovia que volviendo a gritar se perfilo para atacar a la otra chica que le espero completamente en acuerdo para chocar sus armas una vez más.

-¡Ven! ¡VEN XENOVIA!- gritaba también Komachi esperando a la chica de cabello azul que puso su gran espada brillante por delante, lista para realizar lo que había pensado, podía absorber el Chakra, así que debía aprovechar eso y del hecho que Komachi tenía mucho de su Chakra en la hoja de su catana.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

La espada de Xenovia cortó el aire circundante, sorprendiéndose al ver como Komachi se quito en el último momento y no choco su arma en contra de la suya.

-¡EEhhhh!-

-¿Me crees tan estúpida…?- le pregunto directamente en el oído, para después. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-** Komachi le intento dar un rodillazo en el estomago, pero este fue detenido por la chica mas no pudo impedir salir despedida un poco hacia atrás, mientras, cerraba sus ojos por un momento debido al polvo que entraba en estos.

 **-*¡FUUUUUM!*-**

Continuo con su "fuerza repelida" hasta que por fin paro, siendo cubierta por el polvo, para después escucharse como. **-*¡FIUUU FIUUUU FIUUUU!*-** varios nuevos tajos de Chakra y viento salían de entre el polvo, alertando de un nuevo ataque por parte de la chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Comenzó a correr la espada de Kiri, hasta llegar a una pequeña acumulación de rocas, que recibieron de lleno los ataques de Komachi que también salía del polvo a paso lento y completamente tranquila. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** toda la roca se vino abajo al ser cortada y convertirse en añicos, provocando que mas escombros aparecieran y las columnas de polvo no se "apaciguaran".

-¡No corras, Xenovia…!- empezó a gritar entre el polvo la "heredera" de Durandal. -¡Mi padre sentiría asco, repudio e ira al saber en qué par de manos cobardes acabo su espada! ¡Das pena a las espadas de Kiri! ¡No saben la gran contribución que les estoy haciendo al matarte y tomar a Durandal! ¡Vamos a jugar, Xenovia!-

La chica en cuestión estaba detrás de varias rocas, pensando una forma de superar a su compañera a hora enemiga y adversaria.

 _-"Es muy fuerte, ella… Ella realmente está al nivel de una verdadera espada, no… No podre derrotarla"-_ apretó sus ojos con fuerza, intentando contener la frustración de sentir que había sido superada con una gran facilidad, ¿De qué sirvió entrenar durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué se había hecho jurar así misma que aprendería a dominar a Durandal a su cien por ciento de poder? Komachi, la prodigio de su aldea, la prodigio del Kenjutsu, su admiración, su orgullo, la razón por la cual se había esforzado para que Mei la aceptara como discípula antes de que esta se convirtiera en la quinta Mizukage.

-Xenovia… Y Komachi… Ambas discípulas de Mei, ambas, las mejores chicas en el manejo de espadas, claro después de nosotros y los siete espadachines jeje- reía desde su silla, sintiéndose tan feliz de ver como la lucha entre esas dos se llevaba a cabo la cual miraba desde una bola de cristal.

-Parece muy divertido, mi señor…- la mujer de cabello azul claro y ojos igualmente azules caminaba hacia donde estaba su líder, aquel enmascarado de también pelo azul pero más intenso que el de la chica.

-Esdeath…- sonriente respondió, llevando su mano libre a su mentón recargando el peso de su cabeza en sus nudillos, mientras, con su otra mano sostenía la esfera de cristal por la cual miraba la lucha de las dos espadachines.

-¿Por qué le causa tanta curiosidad el odio que la hija de Komatatsu desarrollo por Xenovia?- Esdeath se atrevía a preguntar esperando una respuesta de su "comandante y líder supremo".

-Por que una vez que Durandal se pierda en las manos de una desertora, a nosotros se nos permitirá entrar libremente en el país del fuego para recuperarla, ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa o no?-

-La vena del dragón- dijo a secas, haciendo que una clara carcajada se escuchara de aquel hombre.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Claro que si Esdeath, la vena del dragón… El poder supremo, tanto para Ki como para Chakra jajajajaja-

Mientras Esdeath continuaba hablando con su líder, Xenovia aun estaba escondida, pensando y pensando en la estrategia que debía seguir si quería cuanto menos salir viva de ese enfrentamiento en contra de su sombra misma.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Predator - N /watch?v=A3IsxdAD1ng.]_

Lee y Naruko continuaban persiguiendo a Kimimaro, el cual les aventajo un poco al entretenerse hablando con Shikamaru.

-¡Naruko-san, lo veo!- Lee apuntaba con uno de sus dedos hacia el frente, indicando a la rubia como en efecto, Kimimaro iba un poco delante de ellos, mas el chico de ojos verdes llego de repente a un gran claro en donde se detuvo, pues el mismo se había dado la tarea de esperar a Tayuya para matarle, cosa que también quería hacer con Komachi, solo que debía ver que regresara debilitada o de lo contrario no podría hacerlo.

-¡Detente!- el grito de Naruko hizo que el chico de cabello blanco volteara hacia el bosque que recién había abandonado, observando como Naruko y Lee llegaban, solo que algo raro le pasaba a la chica, pues las marcas de sus mejillas se remarcaron mas, sus uñas se engrosaron y crecieron un poco, así como sus ojos que adoptaron la misma forma que los ojos de Kurama por no decir que sus caninos también habían presentado una especie de desarrollo por así decirlo, pues era obvio que la chica hija de Kushina estaba haciendo uso del Chakra del bijuu que tenía en su interior.

-Para ser unas basuras, son muy persistentes- con voz tranquila y desganada, Kimimaro hablaba, teniendo a su lado el contenedor en donde Sasuke aun estaba, solo que en ese preciso momento, el ataúd empezó a liberar una especie de humo negro con trazas purpuras, indicando que el proceso de cambio de fase ya estaba finalizando, confundiendo a los dos Genin de la hoja que miraban esto con atención.

 _-"¿Qué es ese humo negro y purpura que sale del contenedor en donde esta Sasuke-san…?"-_ Lee hablaba en su mente, preparándose para pelear si era requerido. _-"A hora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, debo ayudar a Naruko-san a recuperarlo, creo que ya llego la hora que demuestre los resultados del entrenamiento que he llevado a cabo con Gai-sensei y con Gokú-sensei"-_ continuaba hablando de manera mental, pero sin dejar de ver a Kimimaro que estaba quieto simplemente, con su cabeza un poco ladeada y observando con detalle tanto a la rubia como al chico de ropas verdes.

-¡¿Qué es lo que Orochimaru quiere de Sasuke?!- aquella pregunta molesta por parte de Naruko hizo que Lee volviera a centrarse en la chica, pues la había perdido de "concentración" debido a lo el que mismo hablaba dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Orochimaru-sama no quiere nada con "Él…"- Kimimaro miro el contenedor que continuaba despidiendo aquellas pequeñas "corrientes" de humo negro y purpura, acariciando la tapa para después volver a hablar. -Lo quiere a él, quiere su cuerpo…- revelaba, haciendo que Naruko y Lee se exaltaran para después sentirse molestos aun mas con aquel extraño que los había sorprendido junto con la chica que a hora estaba luchando con Xenovia.

-¿Quiere su cuerpo…?- paso un poco de saliva la rubia, intentando comprender lo que le habían dicho.

-Orochimaru-sama necesita un cuerpo sano y fuerte para poder trasladar su alma, su esencia, su espíritu, como así decirlo, de este modo se vuelve inmortal, es por eso que ansia este cuerpo más que ningún otro, solo este cuerpo lo puede satisfacer en la búsqueda de su verdadero objetivo- Kimimaro continuaba acariciando la tapa del contenedor, mirándolo con detenimiento, sintiendo como cada vez estaba más cerca de terminar el proceso de "cambio de fase" de la marca maldita del Uchiha.

-¿Objetivo? ¡¿Cuál es ese objetivo del que hablas?!-

Kimimaro elevo lentamente su mirada hacia la chica Uzumaki que volvía a preguntar, siendo que Lee no se había atrevido a preguntar aun, en vez de eso, intentaba encontrar una abertura en el enemigo para poder atacarlo y hacer que se alejara del contenedor para que Naruko se lo pudiera llevar.

-El exquisito sueño de Orochimaru-sama: Poseer el cuerpo más poderoso que existe en este mundo, el cuerpo más dotado y perfecto que jamás creyó que existiría, el cuerpo del guerrero, Son Gokú- mirándola directamente a los ojos rojos de la chica, Kimimaro hacia otra especie de revelación, sobresaltando de nuevo a esta y a Lee.

 _-"¿Go-Gokú-sensei? ¿Ese loco de Orochimaru quiere el cuerpo de Sasuke para después intentar apoderarse del cuerpo de Gokú-sensei? ¡Está mal de la cabeza! ¡Gokú-sensei es ultra poderoso, nunca podría derrotarlo!"-_ la chica se estaba haciendo líos mentales con aquellas preguntas y afirmaciones, siendo que cerró sus ojos y respiro de forma honda y un poco apresurada, intentando controlarse y razonar mejor las cosas, entre cerrando sus ojos y apretando sutilmente sus dos puños.

-No sé lo que ese tal Orochimaru quiera exactamente con Sasuke-san, pero no voy a permitir que intenten lastimar a uno de mis maestros, Gokú-sensei me ha enseñado mucho Taijutsu y estoy agradecido con el por brindarme su sabiduría en las artes marciales, yo Rock Lee te demostrare la fuerza de mi juventud-

Lee adopto su típica postura de combate, haciendo que Naruko sonriese al escucharle tan decidido, mientras, Kimimaro se tocaba el cuello como si le doliese, para después y de golpe, sacar de su manga derecha, aquella cuchilla de hueso creada de su propia osamenta.

-Tan decepcionantes….-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-¡No podrás esconderte siempre Xenovia!- Komachi miraba hacia todos lados, intentando dar con su oponente que se escondía de ella en un intento de buscar la manera de no morir en ese enfrentamiento que se había extendido tanto, solo para el disfrute de Komachi, pues ella más que nadie estaba convencida de su fuerza.

 _-"Solo puedo seguir luchando, a pesar de que mi fuerza está muy por debajo de la de ella, cuando pelee con esa ninja de elite llamada Shion claramente note que se estaba conteniendo, en cambio Komachi, ella realmente busca divertirse conmigo y matarme, necesito pensar en algo para revertir esta situación…"-_ mostrando su dentadura y apretando sus facciones faciales la chica de ojos color oro continuaba pensando una forma de hacer que Komachi no la matara. _-"Tal vez… Tal vez si logro hacer que me ataque de forma directa con su catana cargada de Chakra, tal vez Durandal pueda absorber el Chakra y regresar su ataque a quema ropa, solo que si…"-_ se llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza, dándose varios golpes mientras escuchaba como Komachi destrozaba arboles y rocas buscándola para continuar la pelea. _-"Si fallo, me matara de una forma rápida y sin pestañear"-_ termino de pensar, cerrando sus ojos, intentando discernir qué era lo que haría, ya que si intentaba lo que había pensado habían altas probabilidades de fallar y solo un pequeño margen de éxito, ¿Realmente se arriesgaría?

-[Flash Back]-

 _[OST Recomendado: Epic fights - NS /watch?v=53OARBMIOeg &t=137s.]_

Meses antes: Isla del remolino.

-¿Qué encontraron?- el líder de las espadas preguntaba, mirando a sus ninjas entre ellos a una recién ingresada Xenovia, que había ido con el resto del equipo para aprender cómo se "manejaban" en sus misiones.

-No hay duda, estos cráteres y destrucción fueron hechos por un usuario de Ki… Como usted, Líder-sama- Esdeath respondía, observando aquel gran surco en la tierra que se marco cuando Gokú mando a "dormir" a aquel ninja del cielo cuando se transformó en una versión gigantesca del Reibi.

Un pequeño sonido de sorpresa se presento detrás de la máscara que cubría el rostro de quien era el "mandamás" de las espadas de Kiri.

-¿Qué hacemos, Líder-sama?- pregunto la belleza de cabello azulado, esperando una respuesta de este, que agacho un poco su cabeza, mirando la tierra removida y dándose cuenta que de nada sirvió ir a esa isla maldita, pues no encontraron nada, claro habían ido a escondidas de Mei y los ancianos, pero eso no le importaba a aquel tipo que solo ansiaba hacerse de uno de los secretos de los Uzumaki.

 _-"Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, se supone que solo quedamos tres usuarios de Ki en todo el mundo, ¿Quién usa Ki aparte de nosotros?"-_ pensó molesto, empuñando la espada que tenia a la cintura, sintiendo como el enojo se incremento en su ser para después.

 **-*¡FLIUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Con simplemente desenfundar la espada que brillo de tal manera, una gran "cortada" se presento, destrozando todo a su paso así como levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo, el arma emitía un brillo místico y se podían apreciar como varias "celdas" en la hoja de aquella filosa arma relucían por el Ki que fluía en semejante metal.

Xenovia miro esto con un poco de impacto, para después pensar de forma interna como era posible que una espada pudiera prácticamente cortar una isla con simplemente sacarla con fuerza de su funda.

 _-"Esa espada…"-_ pensaba, quedándose mirando al tipo de cabello azul que tenía su rostro tapado.

-Hum…- aquel sonido llamo la atención de Xenovia, que hizo reír a la otra chica de cabello negro y a Guts.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Alguien tiene miedo?- pregunto de forma burlona Esdeath, haciendo que de nuevo Xenovia se pusiera rígida ante el llamado de su superiora.

-No, es solo que me sorprendió ver que con un simple tajo corto prácticamente la isla-

Esdeath sonrió aun mas, mientras, los otros dos rieron por la aparente ignorancia e inocencia de la peli azul. -Por eso eres la novata…- apoyando su rostro sobre el dorso de sus dos manos hablaba, mas Xenovia no la comprendía. -Aerondight es una espada que no usa Chakra, si no la energía primigenia, la energía que dio origen al Chakra mismo: El Ki-

Xenovia parecía confundida con aquellas palabras, mas se quedo callada, esperando a que la otra peli azul le continuara explicando. -¿No sabes que es el Ki, niña?-

-N-No-

-El Ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo, mientras, el Chakra… Es la combinación de tal energía vital con la energía espiritual, es decir, sin Ki no hay Chakra, pero sin Chakra solo hay Ki. Para que entiendas lo que te explico, dentro de ti, existen dos tipos de energía: La vital o física y la espiritual, una vez que logras combinar esas dos energías das nacimiento al Chakra y por ende a los jutsus, pero… ¿Qué pasa si queremos usar solo Ki y no Chakra? No podemos, la conversión de Ki a Chakra ya es fisiológica, genética, no podemos cambiar esa conversión, si lo hiciéramos, nuestro cuerpo explotaría, pues el Ki es mucho más violento que la energía espiritual y desde que nacemos esta en un equilibrio con esta, si rompes el equilibrio, el cuerpo se destroza y mueres, aun que en teoría si podría ser posible alternar entre Ki y Chakra o incluso llegar a unir ambas energías en su estado puro para dar nacimiento a una energía aun mas superior: El Genki… Pero solo son historias estúpidas, no obstante existen ninjas que no nacieron con Chakra, dichos ninjas aprendieron a usar el Ki, uno de ellos… Es nuestro líder-

Esdeath termino de explicar, observando los ojos color miel de Xenovia que parecía un poco confundida con lo que le acababan de decir.

-¿Y esta espada…?- tomo a Durandal de su espalda, mostrándola a los demás. -Según sé puede absorber Chakra y si el Chakra tiene Ki también puede absorberlo, ¿Verdad?- pregunto de forma curiosa a lo que Esdeath le volvió a ver.

-Si chica, nuestras espadas no solo pueden absorber Chakra también absorben Ki y reflejan los ataques, aun que eso es una mínima parte de su verdadero poder…- con desgano continuo respondiendo, mientras, Xenovia miraba con especial atención la hoja azul de su espada, rememorando el momento en el que la recibió por parte de los ancianos de su aldea, unos pocos meses atrás.

 _-"El día que nos volvamos a ver, Xenovia… Ese día… Sera para matarte y reclamar esa espada, la espada de mi padre y que tú me quitaste"-_ las crudas palabras de Komachi se presentaron en su mente al ver a Durandal, ella personalmente no quería ser una espada por que conocía el deseo de la peliblanca, pero ella no podía controlar el hecho de que la nombraran como nueva guardiana de la espada que en antaño perteneció al padre de su ex amiga.

 _-"Komachi…"-_ continuaba recordando, a hora a la chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, la cual había abandonado la aldea días después de que a ella se le confió a Durandal.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Fin Flash Back]-

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Main theme '16 - NS /watch?v=NLJLZtTxdAg.]_

Volvió abrir sus ojos de golpe, mirando su espada, dio un amplio suspiro y con lentitud se levanto de donde estaba escondida, debía arriesgarse, debía hacerlo si quería tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir, ella no deseo ser una espada pero a hora que lo era, debía demostrar su valor y dejar en claro quién era ella.

-¡Komachi!- Xenovia grito haciendo que la mencionada se girara lentamente para ver a la chica que salió de su escondite y que de inmediato hizo que sonriese levemente.

-Después de todo no eres una cobarde…-

-Nunca fui una cobarde y siempre me conforme con ser la número dos, pero a hora…- Durandal empezó a emitir un brillo intenso que Komachi identifico haciéndola fruncir el ceño. -¡Yo seré la que te supere, yo seré la estudiante numero uno de Mei-sensei!-

-¡¿Quieres matarme y reclamar esta espada…?!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** libero una gran cantidad de viento, haciendo que Komachi se tapase un poco los ojos, pues al parecer Xenovia con su reconstruido orgullo y valor, había roto uno de los "candados" en el poder de su espada. -¡Vamos Komachi, intenta matarme!- completamente decidida le reto, cosa que para nada le gusto a la otra ninja que terminaba de cubrirse sus ojos.

-Nunca debes provocar a alguien más fuerte que tú…- extendió su mano con su catana en esta, impregnándola de nuevo con su Chakra. -¿Quieres morir? Con sumo gusto y placer te complaceré… ¡Maldita traidora!- fueron las palabras serias pero molestas de Komachi, que junto con Xenovia estaban listas para continuar su pelea.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Xenovia se arrojo en contra de Komachi la cual también hizo lo mismo quedando a escasos centímetros de colisionar sus armas de nuevo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _-"Los poderes de Xenovia y esa chica peliblanca están muy elevados, a pesar de la distancia los puedo sentir, no obstante, lo más importante aquí es que…"-_ [Naruko pensaba, observando a Kimimaro el cual continuaba "repeliéndola" a ella y a Lee.] _-"Debo continuar y llevar a Sasuke de regreso"-_

-¿Sasuke…?- [Ante los ojos de Naruko y Lee, el contenedor con Sasuke en su interior estallo, revelando a Uchiha por fin, haciendo que la rubia se alegrara de ver de nuevo a su "hermano", rival y amigo.] -Vamos Sasuke-baka, nos has puesto un buen susto jeje-

-¡Naruko-san…!- [Lee reacciono de inmediato al ver como Naruko no había hecho nada al ver como Sasuke después de una carcajada volvía a saltar lejos, adentrándose en el bosque cercano, mientras, Kimimaro atacaba a la rubia, pero.] _**-¡Doble huracán de la hoja!-**_ **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAH! _"El estilo de pelea de Gokú-sensei se adapta perfecto al de Gai-sensei y combinándolos…"-_ [Lee estaba presionando con sus ataques a un Kimimaro que se miraba superado por momentos, siendo que el cejudo se había ofrecido para detener a Kimimaro en lo que Naruko iba tras Sasuke.] _-"¡Soy invencible!"-_

 _ **-¡Patada del dragón…!-**_ [Lee arremetía con fuerza, haciendo que Kimimaro retrocediera aun mas.] **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** _-"¡Gokú-sensei! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Siéntanse orgullosos! ¡Sus enseñanzas son lo mejor!"-_

 _ **-¡Arte ninja de reequipamiento:…!-**_ [Erza se había detenido momentáneamente en los senderos de la tierra del fuego al haber percibido dos grandes Chakras peleando entre sí, cosa que la puso en alerta.] _**-¡Asilum!-**_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Objetivo" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _**-¡Jutsu prohibido: Ocho puertas internas…!-**_ [Con aquel grito, Lee libero de golpe todo el poder del Taijutsu que hasta ese momento tenia gracias a entrenar con Gokú y Gohan cada vez que podía, Kimimaro por su parte estaba sorprendido de ver tanto poder en aquel chico.] **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** _**-¡Puerta del dolor: Abiertaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**_

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Esdeath "Princesa de hielo" Yuki.

Kekkei-Genkai: Si, elemento hielo.

Edad: 29 años, próxima a cumplir 30 años.

Afiliación: Kirigakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Visitar la tumba de su hermana fallecida, cazar bestias salvajes, comer helados de diferentes sabores.

Carácter: Cruel, decidido, tenas, sádico.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu elemental avanzado, Kenjutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: No tiene, pero quiere tenerlo.

Persona a la que admira: Al líder de las espadas maestras.

Procedencia: País del agua.

Color de ojos: Azul.

Color de pelo: Azul celeste.

Técnica insignia: "Estilo de hielo: Petrificación gélida".

Nivel ninja: Shinobi de rango máximo S+. (El rango que le sigue es el rango supremo S++)

Animal favorito: Mantícora de las nieves (Monstruo).

Habilidad especial: Sincronizar su poder con el de su espada.

Arma preferida: Espada legendaria, "Filo dorado de invierno".

Rival: Desconocido.

Ocupación: Espía, primera espada maestra, asesina, torturadora.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Agua, Viento, Electricidad, Yin, Yang.

 **Debido a varias cosas tarde en actualizar un poco mas, perdón por eso jeje, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	83. Capitulo 82: Objetivo

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Hello friend, as always thanks for continuing reading. I hope you like this chapter and see you later._ _Take care and again thanks._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _It is good to know that you liked the last chapter as almost always, so I also continue to thank you as in each new chapter._ _See you and thank you again._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks to you is the reason why this story has traveled so much hehe, I thank you from all my heart mate, likewise, very soon I will focus on Fairy Dragon so I hope you are waiting for that story and support it fair and how they have supported this . I say goodbye going back to thank you partner. Until another._

 _P.D: And of course, happy fourth of July late for you too hehe_

 _ **-blake015-**_ _I am grateful to you, my friend, since it is not easy to read so many chapters of a story hehehe. I hope to continue reading you in the lack of history and I also hope this chapter you like._ _Greetings and see you later._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _En la segunda temporada se sabrá mas sobre esos tres usuarios del Ki, por el momento ya conocen uno que es el líder de las espadas jeje en cuanto a los otros dos, bueno, esos se van para la segunda temporada jeje. En cuanto al descanso, no te creas, pues tengo la otra historia con Fairy Tail que voy a continuar y posteriormente acabar jejeje pero si, espero que cuando comience la segunda temporada de este fic les guste y agrade el cómo voy a llevar todo. En cuanto a Esdeath, aun no está nada definido compañero, por lo que puede pasar lo que tu comentas xD. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando, sin dudas aquí los grandes son ustedes por apoyar, de corazón y de verdad lo digo. Cuídate mucho._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Bueno amigo, veamos cómo se desarrolla todo y posiblemente pase esa pelea, aun que no hay que asegurar nada de momento. Saludos y gracias por continuar comentando, hasta luego._

 _ **-Black Etherias833-**_ _Y vuelvo a repetir, no te preocupes compañero, se entiende y comprende por qué no comentas ya lo has explicado y lo comprendió completamente no tienes por qué excusarte jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo también amigo, y nos estamos leyendo. Éxitos para ti también, cuídate._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Es bueno saber que te ha gustado amigo, espero que este capítulo también sea así jeje. Hasta otra y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias como siempre por pasarte y dejar tus impresiones, se agradece completamente el gesto jeje. Pasando a la pelea de Komachi y Xenovia lo cierto es que si, aun que no hay que olvidar que la "hija" de Orochimaru hasta el momento ha tenido la ventaja, pero veamos qué es lo que pasa a continuación. Nos leemos después y cuídate compañero. Adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Déjame corregirte amigo, es Kimimaro el que lo dice jejeje y gracias por comentar y leer como es costumbre xD. Pasando a tu pregunta, procurare que Karin y Numero 5 salgan en los capítulos finales, claro si puedo. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Mr. Pop0-**_ _Gracias compañero por tu comentario jeje que bueno que te a gustado la pelea entre esas dos chicas con espada, en cuanto a Erza y la razón por la cual está cerca en este capítulo se sabrá no te preocupes jeje. Y espero que Lee no te decepcione hermano pues también va a tener su momento estelar como debe de ser. Nos vemos después y gracias de nuevo. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Alan walker-**_ _Hola compañero, un gusto saludarte, así mismo también te agradezco el que leas y comentes, pasando a tu interrogante, los únicos ambu que desaparecieron fueron los "Ambu de Raíz" los ambu normales siguen operativos y están bajo orden directa de la Hokage, es decir, Tsunade. Espero haber resuelto tu duda amigo, de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar, espero te siga gustando la historia o lo que queda de ella jeje. Cuídate._

 _ **-368-**_ _Un milagro compañero jeje espero te siga gustando la historia jeje así mismo te doy las gracias por comentarla una vez mas jaja. pasando a resolver tu duda, es verdad que en el pasado remoto los Saiyajin tubieron una especie de guerra contra los Otsutsuki, algunos aun quedar por ahí, es decir, Urashiki, Momoshiki y Kinshiki, solo que a estos no se les va a ver nunca, al menos en la segunda temporada, pues ellos aparecen hasta Boruto y como no pienso meter personajes de Boruto pues tal vez no aparezcan. Espero haberte podido responder a tu duda, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Gracias al entrenamiento con Gokú, Lee puede usar las cinco primeras puertas internas sin sufrir grandes daños corporales, debido a la enorme resistencia que ha desarrollado-_

 _-Kimimaro tiene un control completo sobre el poder de su sello de maldición-_

 _-Erza había ido a una misión secreta en el país de los campos de arroz, es decir, al país en donde Orochimaru tiene su guarida principal-_

 _-El estilo de pelea de la tortuga puede ser muy versátil y por ende se puede combinar con otros estilos de lucha-_

 _-Naruko puede crear cientos de clones suyos-_

 _-El jutsu "Arte ninja de reequipamiento" es una técnica creada por la misma Erza para poder guardar y usar de forma efectiva todas sus armas-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 82: Objetivo.**

 _[Nota inicial del autor: Debido a que las peleas entre Shikamaru y Tayuya así como la de Kiba junto con Akamaru en contra de Sakon y Ukon van a suceder igual, me centrare en las peleas que si van a tener algo diferente, esto para evitar rellenar el capitulo con peleas iguales a las ya vistas en el anime o manga de Naruto. Fin de nota]_

 _ **-¡Puño concentrado!-**_ Lee concentrando Chakra, intento darle un golpe a Kimimaro, pero este de inmediato lo esquivo y no solo eso, si no que de súbito una serie de huesos punzantes y afilados salieron de su hombro y brazo atacado, en un claro intento de atacar al chico de verde que retrocedió casi por reflejo al ver lo que su enemigo quería hacer.

Por su parte Naruko creó a docenas de sus clones, lanzándose al ataque por todas partes, haciendo que Kimimaro mirara hacia sus laterales, al frente y hacia atrás, sintiéndose un poco impresionado por la cantidad de clones que esa chica con facciones salvajes y muy marcadas estaba haciendo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Veamos si eres tan bueno para evitarme!- una de las tantas clones de la muchacha lanzaba aquellas palabras junto con un grito de guerra, preparando sus movimientos en un intento de acabar con aquel que se entre ponía entre ella y el contenedor que contenía a Sasuke.

Mismos instantes: Konoha.

-¿Aun no hay señales de ellos?- Shizune preguntaba preocupada a Tsunade la cual se sentía muy agobiada por lo que pasaba.

-No, Shizune… Aun no- fue lo único que la rubia pudo responder con total sinceridad, pero también se miraba un tanto tranquila, aun que no mucho. _-"Espero que la ayuda que pedí a Suna ya venga y espero que esos chicos estén bien"-_ pensó consternada, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando cargada de angustia y enfado.

Mientras esto pasaba en la torre Hokage, en la casa Son, Kushina cuidaba a Goten y atendía como podía a Mikoto, de nuevo estaban en una situación de crisis y aun no había señales de Gokú, Gohan o Jade.

Al mismo tiempo y cerca de la aldea, un Kakashi regresaba para entregar las muestras y la información que habían recolectado en la misión que estaba relacionada con una misteriosa y gran pelea que había ocurrido cerca de las costas del país del fuego, así mismo y como el propio ninja copia había dicho, el solo había regresado, dejando aun investigando a Mei, Anko y a Genma, por su parte en cuanto entregara lo que traía esperaría nuevas órdenes por parte de Tsunade.

Bosques cercanos al "Valle del fin":

La pelea entre Naruko, Lee y Kimimaro continuaba, a la par que a la lejanía grandes columnas de humo y polvo se miraban alzarse, haciendo que el ninja de ojos verdes de inmediato identificara la razón de por qué estaba pasando lo anteriormente descrito.

 _-"Komachi está peleando aun… Esa ninja, esa chica con la espada azul que la confronto, realmente debe ser fuerte para poder aguantar una pelea con esa arpía"-_ pensaba rencoroso, aun recordando lo que la chica de cabello blanco había intentado hacer antes de que ambos terminaran por llegar a los actuales campos de batalla.

 _-"El poder de Xenovia y de esa otra chica están muy elevados, debe ser una poderosa rival, yo también debo continuar y llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea"-_ Naruko también era presa de los pensamientos, apretando sus dientes y sintiéndose frustrada por que de nada sirvieron los clones que hasta ese momento habían estado atacando a su actual contrincante pues este los repelía y derrotaba con suma facilidad, así mismo también había estado conteniendo a Lee de una forma efectiva, pero era sobre todo por que el chico de verde no podía pelear a su máximo debido sobre todo a su preocupación de atacar por accidente al contenedor en donde estaba Sasuke.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Naruko volvió arremeter de forma ciega, haciendo que Kimimaro liberara una pequeña risa llena de confianza y sarcasmo por la forma tan directa y estúpida en que la chica lo estaba atacando.

-¡Naruko-san, cuidado!- Lee quiso detenerla pero no pudo, al ver como varias clones mas se añadieron al ataque de "Naruko original" cuando realmente esta permanecía en su lugar, analizando a su adversario.

-Es inútil…- con su característica voz tranquila Kimimaro hablaba, extendiendo aquella espada de hueso que también había usado en contra de Komachi.

 **-*¡ZUUUUASH PLUUF!*- -*¡PUUUUM PLUUF!*- -*¡ZAAAASK PLUUF!*-**

Kimimaro demostrando su diestra técnica corto, pateo y golpeo a todas las clones de Naruko que se habían lanzado en su contra, haciéndolas estallar indudablemente en pequeñas nubes de humo blanco.

 _-"Rayos, debo atacar con mayor fuerza…"-_ Lee pensaba observando cómo las clones de Naruko aun peleaban contra el peliblanco y oji verde, pero eran en vano, pues la superioridad de este aun que no muy alta si era lo suficiente como para mantenerse lo necesariamente lejos de los ataques de la rubia de ojos azules. _-"Pero, si ataco, podría indirectamente destruir el contenedor con Sasuke-san y no sabemos lo que podría pasar si eso llegara a ocurrir"-_ también pensaba en ese hecho el chico de cejas pobladas, apretando su dentadura y sus puños, observando el humo que aun emanaba de donde estaba Sasuke.

Mientras Lee continuaba pensando, Naruko y sus clones aun hacían perdurar el ataque en contra de Kimimaro que simplemente esquivaba, atacaba o bloqueaba con sus propios huesos, mientras, el contenedor de Sasuke continuaba despidiendo grandes cantidades de humo negro con trazas purpuras.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Decisive Battle - NS: Película 1 /watch?v=gjTNzrz9hMA &t=91s_ _._ _]_

-¡Xenovia!-

-¡Komachi!-

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Las espadas volvían a chocar con extrema violencia, saltando de un lugar a otro, mientras, la contienda entre las dos espadachines continuaba sin un aparente final, la voluntad de Xenovia había sido suficiente para que su conexión con Durandal aumentara, liberando el segundo nivel de poder del arma, lamentablemente para ella, dicho nivel de poder amenazaba con acabarse en cualquier momento, debido a que ya se sentía un poco agotada por el enfrentamiento que se había extendido muchísimo.

-¡Activaste el segundo nivel de poder de Durandal, te felicito…! ¡Después de todo no eres una inútil!- mientras continuaban chocando sus armas, Komachi comentaba, arrojando con fuerza a Xenovia gracias a una patada que le había logrado asestar, mas no de forma directa pues la peli azul se había alcanzado a cubrir con sus brazos en equis.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Fue a dar a un tronco cercano, quedando apoyada en su corteza y mirando fijamente a la chica de ojos rojos que continuaba expulsando una gran cantidad de Chakra.

 _-"A pesar de que he logrado usar la segunda etapa de poder de Durandal, ella sigue teniendo la ventaja, sin dudas es muy fuerte, se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que la vi"-_ jadeando y con varias gotas de sudor en su rostro la muchacha de ojos miel hablaba consigo misma dentro de sus pensamientos, observando cómo su adversaria descendía hasta el suelo devastado por los ataques que aun se lanzaban entre ambas ninjas de Kiri.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra:…!-**_ realizando sellos y enterrando su catana en el suelo, Komachi hizo que Xenovia desde lo alto de aquel tronco donde se estaba apoyando se alarmara, pues conocía muy bien cual iba a ser el jutsu que su adversaria haría. _**-¡Proyectiles de roca!-**_ termino de pronunciar, haciendo que toda la tierra delante de ella, se abultara de una forma antinatural, para después y como si de mismísimos disparos se trataran, rocas punzantes salieran disparadas desde aparentes "cañones" rocosos.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El primero dio sin demora en donde Xenovia había estado, haciendo que esta saltara lejos, siendo perseguida por una ráfaga furiosa de rocas como proyectiles que amenazaban con despedazarla en caso de alcanzarla.

 **-*¡TRAAAACK CRAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAC TRUUUUUUCK CRAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Todos los arboles en donde Xenovia iba a dar o saltaba de forma fugaz eran destrozados y derribados por el ataque enemigo, siendo que Komachi reía al ver como la peli azul se estaba limitando a saltar y evadir los temibles pedazos de roca punzante que continuaban siendo disparados desde el suelo.

-¡Debo detener esto!- con un grito, Xenovia cargo de nuevo poder en la hoja de Durandal, tomando impulso desde un árbol y se lanzo en contra de Komachi, sin importarle si se lastimaba o no.

 **-*¡TRAAACK TRIIIIIICK ZUUUSH SHIIIIIIRT!*-**

Atacaba como podía las rocas que eran lanzadas hacia ella, sobre saltando a Komachi al ver que la chica de ojos de color amarillo pálido no desistía en su meta de alcanzarla, tanto así que no tuvo de otra que deshacer su sello y saltar cuando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La gran cuchilla de Xenovia ataco la tierra, justo en donde había estado Komachi atacándola, levantando de nuevo una gran cantidad de polvo y haciendo que la chica desertora frunciera el ceño al ver como habían detenido su ataque de elemento tierra.

-No deberías tentar a la suerte, Xenovia- la voz de Komachi sonó entre el polvo, mientras, la mencionada chica de cabello corto y con un mechón verde se levantaba del suelo, empuñando con fuerza su arma brillante y que desprendía partículas de Chakra por la energía enfundada en su hoja azul.

Los ojos rojos de Komachi volvieron a brillar con intensidad, indicando que volvía a concentrar Chakra para continuar atacando, a la vez que el polvo se disipaba y dejaba ver mejor su rostro y mirada a Xenovia que también estaba lista para continuar esto.

 _-"Si continuo peleando así, no le voy a ganar pero si me arriesgo hacer lo que pensé… ¡Maldición, debo hacerlo si quiero tener una posibilidad de ganarle!"-_ volvía a apretar el agarre de su espada Durandal, al titubear si hacer el plan que había ideado para hacerle aun que fuera un poco de daño a Komachi, su actual adversaria y enemiga.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Taka theme - NS /watch?v=WI8ZM78P8qk.]_

Naruko y Lee continuaban peleando, mas el rostro de la rubia era una combinación de incredulidad y sorpresa al verse solo ella y el chico de peinado de tazón, pues Kimimaro había derrotado a todas las clones que la Uzumaki había creado.

-Te lo dije, es inútil, la basura siempre será basura sin importar cuantos sean…- poniéndose lentamente erguido, el ninja de cabello blanco y con dos puntos rojos en su frente hablaba con tranquilidad, pasando su mirada de la rubia al pelinegro y viceversa. -Veamos, quien será el primero en sentir el filo de mi hueso- amenazo con volverse a lanzar atacar, haciendo que Naruko y Lee se tensaran, pero antes de que eso pasara.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

El sonido del "escape" del humo del contenedor en donde residía Sasuke comenzó a intensificarse, haciendo que Naruko y Lee se sorprendieran por lo que estaba pasando tan de repente.

-Por fin está pasando…- volvía hablar Kimimaro al también darse cuenta de que la hora había por fin llegado. -Por fin estás listo para salir y servir a Orochimaru-sama en su objetivo- volvía a hablar, sintiendo como su marca maldita le anunciaba que el cambio de fase de Sasuke había terminado.

 **-*¡RAAAGG!*-**

Los sellos de papel que Sakon había colocado se rompieron de golpe, mientras, el ataúd se cubrió del humo negro y purpura que había estado saliendo de él.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

De repente y de una forma completamente inesperada, el contenedor estallo liberando una gran nube del mismo humo, y siendo observado por los chicos de la hoja que no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Los trozos de madera caían por doquier, ante los ojos de Naruko y Lee, observando como el humo resultante de la anterior detonación lentamente comenzaba a ser alejado por el leve pero presente viento que hacía en aquel claro del bosque.

La silueta de alguien conocido se empezó a detallar entre el humo y polvo, haciendo que los ojos de Naruko de inmediato se clavaran en esa figura tan conocida para ella, estaba de espaldas y completamente erguido, detallándose completamente a Sasuke por fin.

La piel de un azul enfermizo así como el mismo cabello el cual estaba un poco más largo que el habitual, cosa que extraño a la Uzumaki y a Lee, pero esto cambio de nuevo cuando se miro como las "brasas" de la marca maldita se retraían, haciendo que el Uchiha recuperara su forma real y normal. Hubo un poco de silencio previo, observándose como Sasuke se miraba las manos con asombro, sin creer que volvía a ver la luz del día, después de estar encerrado en esa especie de caja en forma de cilindro por más de un día entero. -jaja…- de forma inexplicable soltó una leve risa que no tardo en convertirse en una carcajada llena de éxtasis y euforia. -¡Jajajajaja!-

Naruko sonrió al escucharlo reír, la ingenua chica pensaba que Sasuke solo estaba jugando, después de todo la muchacha aun apreciaba al Uchiha y lo menos que quería creer era que su hermanastro y rival los había traicionado.

-Jeje Sasuke jeje…- hablaba la rubia, confundiendo a Lee siendo que el muchacho con la banda ninja en su cintura si había notado ese cambio siniestro en el joven con el Sharingan. -¡Sasuke-baka, realmente me preocupaste, mi tía Mikoto está muy preocupada por ti, vamos tonto, volvamos a casa!- contenta, Naruko elevo una de sus manos sacudiéndola y llamando con fuerza al azabache el cual no le hizo el más mínimo caso y en vez de eso volvía a soltar otra carcajada al notar su nuevo poder mal obtenido, pero poder al fin de cuentas.

-¡Jajajajaja!-

-¿Eh? Sasuke…- lentamente fue bajando su brazo la chica, siendo que Lee se había mantenido ajeno, es más, estaba más concentrado en el otro para atacarlo cuando realmente este bajara la guardia.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!- mientras reía elevaba la vista hacia el cielo, sin dudas el Uchiha se sentía tan bien con ese nuevo poder alcanzado, una vil copia de un poder incluso mayor que pudo alcanzar si olvidaba su mal sana venganza y se dedicaba a esforzarse para sí mismo. Naruko dio un paso hacia delante, empezando a gritarle al ver que el azabache hijo de Mikoto no le hacía ningún caso.

-¡¿Estas sordo o qué?! ¡Mi mamá, mi tía Mikoto, Goten-nii! ¡Ellos te esperan en casa, Sasuke…!- los gritos de la rubia estaban cayendo en oídos sordos que al importarle poco, simplemente se inclino un poco y con su cabeza agachada dio un gran salto para empezar alejarse de nuevo, cosa que termino por hacer que Naruko quisiera ir tras él y hacerlo regresar a como diera lugar pero.

-¡Sasukeeeee, esperaaaaaa!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Kimimaro aprovecho el descuido de Naruko la cual no se esperaba al ninja de ojos verdes justo detrás de ella, perfilando su espada de hueso para terminarla.

-¡Naruko-san…! _ **¡Doble huracán de la hoja!**_ -

Lee logro hacer que Kimimaro no le diera a Naruko, la cual se miro completamente abrumada al ver como el chico de grandes ojos y cejas pobladas la había salvado de una muerte segura.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Fue lo que se escucho gracias a la patada giratoria doble que el chico experto en Taijutsu logro asestarle en el pecho al ninja de Orochimaru que se miro arrastrado a través del claro por las patadas anteriores.

-¡Lee!-

El ninja de cabello blanco miro un poco molesto al otro muchacho que había intervenido, ante la sorpresa de Naruko que por estar concentrada en Sasuke se había olvidado momentáneamente de Lee, el cual volvió adoptar su posición de combate favorita, a hora que no había ningún "obstáculo" podía pelear mejor, a hora si podía hacer que su "juventud explotara".

-Ya me había olvidado de ti, estorbo…- Kimimaro se levantaba lentamente de estar en cuclillas por las patadas que un hábil Lee le había dado. -No volverá a pasar y para eso te matare a ti primero…- poniendo en frente de su rostro su espada de hueso se preparo para volver arremeter en contra de Lee y Naruko, mientras, Sasuke lentamente se perdía de nuevo entre la arboleda cercana, justo en frente de los chicos y su oponente "manipulador de huesos".

-Cejotas…- la chica musito sintiéndose agradecida de que Lee la salvara, mas este ladeo un poco su rostro para verle.

-Naruko-san, lamento no haberte ayudado mucho antes cuando tus clones peleaban, pero lo estaba haciendo para ver el estilo de lucha de este sujeto…- hablaba el joven aprendiz de Gai y Gokú, para después regresar su mirar a Kimimaro. -Pero a hora te lo voy a recompensar-

-¿Re-Recompensar?- pregunto sin entender la rubia a lo que simplemente la cabeza de Lee hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Ve tras Sasuke-san…-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Naruko-san, todos nos hemos separado para llegar tan lejos como hemos llegado, incluso Xenovia-san vino desde la aldea para ayudar, recuerda, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, todos ellos se han quedado atrás para que los demás avancemos, me toca a mi…- se apunto con el pulgar de su mano izquierda y sonreía plenamente. -Te juro que lo derrotare, recuerda que mis maestros son Gokú-sensei y Gai-sensei, los dos ninjas más fuertes de todo el universo- con una sonrisa llena de confianza culmino sus palabras, haciendo que la chica agradeciera de nuevo al pelinegro y asintiera, a hora tenía una razón más para no fallar y arrastrar a Sasuke como fuera de nuevo a la aldea.

-Lee, gracias por todo, amigo- se paró a un lado del muchacho el cual le miro para volver a sonreír.

 _[Fin del OST anterior.]_

 _-"Así que se había estado reservando, esto puede ser interesante"-_ Kimimaro pensaba, frunciendo un poco el seño al ver que los "planes" habían cambiado un poco.

-Ya no te entretengas mas, Naruko-san, ¿Tienes una promesa que cumplir no? ¡Ve y cúmplela…!- volvía a tomar la palabra el compañero de Neji y Tenten y con un pulgar arriba como casi siempre lo hacían Gai y Gokú cuando prometían o decían algo importante. -Este pulgar arriba representa a los ninjas más geniales de todo el mundo, no te preocupes ya te dije que lo voy a derrotar, por que a hora no me voy a contener- cerraba sus ojos y continuaba sonriendo, aspirando el aire fresco y llenando sus pulmones sintiéndose especialmente listo para la verdadera confrontación.

Naruko asintió por última vez antes de girarse y correr hacia donde había salido Sasuke, haciendo que Kimimaro se preparara para detenerla.

-Creo que a la final, primero me ocupare de esa molesta rubia- dijo antes de dar un buen salto que tomo por sorpresa a Lee al ver como pasaban por encima de él, pues el objetivo del peliblanco era de nuevo Naruko.

-¡Muere!- hablo con completa seguridad y convicción el ninja perfilando su espada de hueso para cortar a la chica que giro un poco su rostro para ver de nuevo a su atacante, pero antes de que el nuevo ataque llegara a su destino o mejor dicho objetivo, Lee se sobre puso, tomando la espada de Kimimaro entre sus dos palmas, de modo que no la sujeto como para quedar expuesto a alguna cortadura.

-Tu oponente soy yo- le dijo serio, haciendo que Kimimaro se sorprendiera al ver que de verdad el chico de verde que había estado callado realmente había escondido su fuerza, lo cual lo hizo deducir la razón del por qué.

-¡Gracias, cejotas!- le grito la chica, que a paso acelerado termino de alejarse para ir sola en la constante persecución del Uchiha envenenado con la venganza.

-¡Nunca debes bajar la guardia, justo y como lo dicen Gai-sensei y Gokú-sensei!- al decir aquellas palabras, el chico soltó la espada de Kimimaro con fuerza, haciendo que este se desbalanceara un poco para después ver como de un salto, Lee se perfilo para darle una patada descendente desde el aire, la cual le logro asestar en su hombro izquierdo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

Lo hizo retroceder con dicho golpe, haciendo sonreír al chico luchador, al ver que después de todo el ninja de mirada verde si era vulnerable a los golpes y al daño en sí.

-No te entrometas- Kimimaro se noto desesperado, cuando Lee se encamino para volver a enfrentarlo completamente.

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

Varios golpes de Lee eran esquivados con suma dificultad por el ninja del clan Kaguya siendo que este había notado el cambio en el combate de su oponente de ropa verde.

 _-"Algo está mal, su estilo de lucha cambio de un momento a otro"-_ entre esquives pensaba, para después abrir sus ojos de golpe cuando no pudo evitar un puñetazo del muchacho de grandes ojos negros, dándole de lleno en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Toma esto! ¡AAAAAAH!-

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUGGH!- soltó un poco de saliva, mientras, caía al suelo pero de inmediato se repuso de golpe, sintiéndose exaltado por que alguien le había logrado pegar, alguien que no fuera Komachi.

-Fuuuu…- Lee simulo el sonido del viento con aquel gran suspiro, mirando a varios metros de distancia a su adversario el cual hacia tronar todos los huesos de su cuerpo tras los ataques esquivados y los que si le habían alcanzado a dar, sobre todo ese último puñetazo. -Bien, ya calenté- sonriente y animado el chico de repente dijo, haciendo que Kimimaro se sorprendiera por las palabras de este.

 _-"¿A hora que pretende?"-_ el ninja con espada de hueso en mano continuaba hablando de forma mental, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

 _-"Bien, creo que es hora… Hora de usar el estilo tortuga que Gokú-sensei me ha enseñado"-_ Lee también pensaba, para después sentarse en la hierba del lugar y retirarse los protectores que llevaba en sus piernas, cosa que confundió a Kimimaro que pudo observar como unas pesas de entrenamiento yacían amarradas en cada pierna del chico de verde, se las retiro hay mismo y de forma rápida, sin darle ni si quiera un instante a Kimimaro de deducir que tan pesadas estuvieran esas cosas. Luego de volverse a erguir, Lee lentamente fue adoptando la legendaria pose de lucha de Gokú y Gohan, extrañando a Kimimaro, pues nunca había visto una pose de pelea como la que aquel chico estaba adoptando.

 _-"A hora sin las pesas me siento muchísimo mas ligero. A hora si podre luchar con todas mis fuerzas"-_ sonriente y con ese pensamiento en mente, Lee se perfilo para después. -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- grito sin necesidad de que lo hiciera, pero después de todo esa era la forma de ser del chico que sin esperar a nada más se volvió a lanzar en contra de Kimimaro, pero a hora con una velocidad aun mayor que la de antes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Beautiful Green Beast - N /watch?v=5C9QVGjvqj0 &t=29s.] _

Apretando su puño derecho con una fuerza superior, Lee estaba a escasos centímetros de asestarle otro golpe a su oponente, el cual estaba sobresaltado por la velocidad de ataque del chico de ropas verdes.

 _-"¡¿Qué?! ¡A hora es más rápido que antes!"-_ pensaba a la par que abrió su boca tras sentir como un nuevo golpe conecto directo en su estomago, haciéndolo dolerse de inmediato.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!-

-¡Toma esto también!-

Lee haciendo uso de su velocidad aprovecho para rematar al ninja de cabello blanco con un codazo que le dio en toda la cara. **-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUGGGH!- volvía hacer un sonido de molestia a la par que volvía a dar al suelo, mientras, Lee quedaba en donde había estado su contrincante, sintiéndose mejor que nunca para continuar con la aparente victoria de su Taijutsu.

-¡Aun no termino!-

Con fuerza arremetía aun el chico de verde, haciendo que dé un salto Kimimaro se levantara de donde había ido a dar por los golpes anteriores.

-¡YAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUU!*-** -¡YAAAH!- **-*¡FIUU!*-**

Liberaba golpes a diestra y siniestra los cuales el chico con la barrera de sangre de manipulación ósea no podía esquivar o bloquear con facilidad, recibiendo nuevos golpes en todo su cuerpo por la velocidad de su oponente a la par que lo hacía sonreír al ver como su entrenamiento había surtido efectivos avances.

 _-"El estilo de Gokú-sensei se adapta perfecto al de Gai-sensei y combinándolos…"-_ pensaba con su palma izquierda extendida a la vez que con su puño derecho intento darle un golpe en el rostro a Kimimaro que al instante de distraerse por el golpe esquivado no pudo contener el que Lee si le asesto en su pecho, sacándole el aire por el fuerte empujón en su contra. _-"¡Soy invencible!"-_

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-*¡Coooooooooooof!*- tosió completamente al sentirse sin aire, cosa que Lee sin dudas aprovecharía, cuando de un salto no se contuvo concentrando aun mas Chakra que antes.

 _ **-¡Patada del dragoooooooón!-**_

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Enterró en el suelo a Kimimaro que recibió la patada justo en su cabeza, observándose un rostro completamente serio en el discípulo de Gai y Gokú.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGHH!-

Dando una pirueta hacia atrás, Lee cayo varios metros por delante de un enterrado Kimimaro que parecía haber perdido la conciencia gracias aquella gran patada descendente del chico el cual volvía a retomar la pose de la tortuga, pero a la vez, combinándola con su propia pose de ataque y defensa.

 _-"Gai-sensei, Gokú-sensei, ¡Siéntanse orgullosos! ¡Sus enseñanzas son lo mejor!"-_ sonriente y confiado Lee pensaba a la par que se notaba como lentamente Kimimaro se levantaba del pequeño hundimiento el cual había causado su propio cuerpo cuando fue conectado por el ataque de su oponente.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Lentamente el ninja con la marca maldita en medio de su pecho se fue levantando, para después llevar una de sus manos a su ojo derecho, tapándolo y confundiendo a Lee, a la par que su marca maldita empezaba a brillar, del mismo color abrazador y colérico que el del resto de integrantes de los del sonido, por no decir que también como la de Sasuke.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane Suite 2 - NS /watch?v=RZZvhtVIkzE.]_

-¿Te crees fuerte?- pregunto, haciendo que Lee se confundiese aun más. -Yo te voy a demostrar lo que es fuerza…- se retiraba su mano de su ojo, para después y de golpe romper su camisa de manga larga al agujerarse por completo gracias a varios huesos punzantes que brotaron de sus brazos, hombros, espalda, pecho y estomago, haciéndolo una especie de puerco espín humano.

-El hueso es hueso y una vez que se rompe no hay marcha atrás- fue la respuesta de Lee al ver aquel nuevo estado del ninja de ojos verdes, notándose como la marca maldita cubrió un poco del pecho del ninja demostrando absoluto control sobre el poder de esta.

Lee volvía a correr, aventurándose hacia Kimimaro para asestarle aun que fuese otro golpe certero y fuerte como el anterior, pero con clara mira de que no debía descuidar esos huesos con extremos punzantes y afilados, de lo contrario estaría en una gran desventaja.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Lee intento darle un golpe en el rostro a Kimimaro, pero este se agacho a una mayor velocidad que antes, sobresaltándolo al sorprenderle y darle una patada que logro bloquear fácilmente.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

Retrocedió por el golpe, mas la reacción de Kimimaro se miro aumentada al ver que no podía jugar con ese chico o de lo contrario terminaría perdiendo de forma ridícula y estúpida.

 _-"¿Qué pasa? Es… Es más rápido que antes"-_ pensó el chico de cejas pobladas, bajando lentamente sus brazos en equis tras bloquear la patada enemiga, mas no se espero lo que le siguió.

 _ **-¡Danza del Alerce!-**_ completamente por sorpresa, Kimimaro logro alcanzar al aprendiz de Taijutsu que se quedo sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

-¡¿Eh?!-

 **-*¡FUUUI FIUUU FUUUI FIUUU!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

Girando sobre su mismo cuerpo, varios huesos se enterraron en varias partes de Lee que tan rápido como pudo retrocedió al sentir los fuertes y picudos huesos impregnados de su propia sangre al sufrir aquel descuido tan atroz.

-Rayos, me confié…- cerrando su ojo izquierdo y con una expresión llena de dolor en su rostro, observaba a Kimimaro el cual había recuperado aquel rostro sereno e inmutable, mientras, la sangre que salía de las cortaduras del chico con la banda ninja de Konoha llenaban el pasto debajo de él.

-Veamos quien es el que tiene la fuerza verdadera- con su voz tranquila el peliblanco se inclino un poco y extendió sus brazos hacia cada lado de su torso, listo para continuar la confrontación.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Kiba y Akamaru estaban muy lastimados, habían logrado perder a sus atacantes, mientras, Shikamaru forcejeaba con Tayuya en un último esfuerzo de acabar con ella, mas la chica de cabello rojo y vocabulario vulgar tampoco quería perder por lo que le estaba dando batalla al Nara. Naruko continuaba detrás de Sasuke que esporádicamente soltaba una que otra risa al sentir el poder fluyendo dentro de él, un poder que sin saberlo, lo había sentenciado. Xenovia estaba llegando a un punto crítico en su pelea contra Komachi, pues la "Prodigio de Kiri" a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy superior a la peli azul, que a esas instancias estaba intentando llevar a cabo el plan que anteriormente había ideado para dañar aun que fuese un poco a su acérrima contendiente. Y todo esto, mientras, tres siluetas sospechosas y oscuras corrían y saltaban sin parar por el bosque, cada una de ellas dirigiéndose hacia un lugar diferente entre la espesura y las hojas.

-Salir de la aldea durante estos días ha sido bueno…- a paso lento y sin nada mejor que hacer, Erza caminaba por los senderos escasamente marcados de la tierra del fuego, justo y como se lo había dicho a Shion días atrás, la pelirroja había salido de la aldea para entrenarse un poco en la tierra de los campos de arroz, además de eso, también había tenido una misión secreta por parte de los ancianos de la aldea, solo que no había podido averiguar nada que realmente fuese interesante, por lo que sin más regresaba a informar a sus superiores. -¿Sempai ya habrá regresado de su mundo?- pregunto al viento, entre cerrando sus ojos y recordando su promesa de luchar de nuevo contra él.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-**

De repente se escucho una especie de detonación, haciendo que Erza de inmediato se llevara su mano a su catana reglamentaria, aun que mejorada y diseñada por ella misma, su mirada se puso rígida y sus músculos se tensaron, pues sin dudas fue raro escuchar algo a estas latitudes.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sasuke´s Destiny - N /watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8 &t=27s.]_

-¿Qué fue eso…?- mirando hacia los dos lados del camino la pelirroja de ojos marrones preguntaba sin obtener una respuesta, ni de ella ni de la soledad que supuestamente la acompañaba. -Se… Se escucho un poco lejos de aquí, ¿A caso hay una pelea cerca?- volvía a preguntar para sí misma, girando su mirada hacia la dirección en donde se había escuchado aquello que la inquieto tan de repente en su viaje de regreso.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrando un poco de su poder, al ser una de las kunoichis más poderosas de Raíz, era también de tipo sensor, cosa que le facilitaba un poco detectar posibles intrusos o en este caso algún enemigo.

Volvía a abrir sus ojos de golpe, con un sello justo en frente de ella después de haberse concentrado como era debido. _-"Siento un Chakra muy denso en esa dirección, se está incrementando mucho… Y otro que se debilita lentamente"-_ pensó un poco mortificada, al darse cuenta de la oscuridad de uno de esos Chakras que se oponían y luchaban.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja de reequipamiento:…!-**_ realizando sus sellos característicos para dicha técnica la ex ambu llevo directamente su mano derecha extendida hacia el suelo, causando que. **-*¡PLUUF!*-** una pequeña nube de humo se diera, para después revelar aquel mismo gran pergamino que uso en su pelea en contra de Gokú, pues la mujer guardaba en este todas sus armas ninja que usaba en combate. Lo abrió rápidamente, para después morderse su pulgar izquierdo pasando con velocidad la sangre de este por la hoja en blanco hecha de papiro, haciendo que una gran espada saliera de la nada la cual empuño con firmeza a la par que la hacía cubrirse de llamas gracias a su Kekkei-Genkai único, el elemento quemar. _**-¡Asilum!-**_

-No se quienes estén peleando, pero lo único que puedo deducir es que alguien corre un gran peligro- su voz denotaba completa seriedad, colgándose su pergamino en la espalda y haciendo que por el momento la espada que estaba enfundada en sus llamas se apagase, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr y adentrarse en el bosque rumbo hacia donde sentía aquel par de Chakras en plena confrontación.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Lee ya no había sido capaz de alcanzar a Kimimaro el cual se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, rápido y resistente gracias a la liberación de un poco de su poder maldito, el chico de verde había logrado darle varios nuevos golpes, solo que estos no habían conectado directamente debido sobre todo a que los huesos de su oponente habían funcionado como una poderosa defensa, incluso había intentado usar el loto primario pero no pudo finiquitar dicho ataque.

 _-"No tengo opción, si quiero derrotarlo, debo usar las puertas internas…"-_ resignado a usar ese poderoso jutsu prohibido, Lee cerraba sus ojos, siendo observado por Kimimaro que a hora se sentía más confiado al ver que su atacante ya no había actuado. _-"Gracias a mi entrenamiento he fortalecido mucho mi cuerpo, gracias a eso puedo usar las primeras cinco puertas internas sin daños físicos, lo malo…"-_ volvió abrir sus ojos, recordando a Gai, a Gokú, a Gohan, a Neji, a Tenten y al resto de sus amigos. _-"Solo puedo usar una vez dicho recurso debido al consumo masivo de Chakra, solo tengo una oportunidad para derrotarlo y asegurarme de una vez por todas que no se entrometerá de nuevo"-_ terminando de pensar, el chico se inclino un poco y oculto su rostro de Kimimaro que continuaba esperando un nuevo ataque de este.

-¿Ya no me vas atacar…?- pregunto, creando en su brazo derecho un nuevo pico de hueso desde su palma, pues ya estaba arto de que esta pelea se alargara tanto. -En ese caso atacare yo y todo se terminara- volvía hablar, preparándose para correr y empalar a Lee que a pura conciencia se preparaba para liberar las puertas internas y dar un "ataque feroz, fugaz y arrollador" para derrotar a su enemigo que había resultado ser más fuerte que lo que había demostrado con anterioridad.

Kimimaro comenzó a correr en contra de Lee, con su mano derecha extendida y lista para hacer uso de aquel nuevo hueso que había creado, por su parte el chico de verde.

 _[OST Recomendado: My Name - NS /watch?v=w7BWw7JAyME.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU…!*-** el viento comenzó a arremolinarse en este, haciendo que el ninja de cabello blanco y ojos verdes se detuviera de golpe, al notar como el Chakra azul de su oponente se empezaba a materializar y hacerse visible para su sorpresa, pasando a verde de una forma completamente impactante.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- sin comprender, el ninja observaba como Lee hacia que mas y mas viento se volviera turbio entorno a él, pues la liberación de poder se estaba dando sin miramientos.

 _ **-¡Jutsu prohibido: Ocho puertas internas…!-**_ de repente grito Lee, sobre saltando a Kimimaro que observaba como la piel del muchacho con peinado de tazón se volvía de un intenso carmesí oscuro y sus ojos perdían su pupila quedando completamente en blanco, mientras, el viento no dejaba de soplar fuertemente como cual liberación de Ki masivo fuese aquello, pero obviamente no tan violenta como dicha liberación de poder.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento soplaba con mayor fuerza que antes, a la par que el suelo debajo de Lee se empezaba agrietar por la presión de su Chakra, ya que el chico lo daría todo de golpe, sabía que si lograba atravesar la defensa ósea de Kimimaro podría derrotarlo y a pesar de ser riesgoso el no dudaría y lo haría, pues después de todo, para eso había estado entrenando arduamente, día y noche, lloviera, nevara, hiciera frio o calor, su esfuerzo debía ser recompensado con fuerza, fuerza absoluta obtenida del conocimiento de artistas marciales de gran poder y riqueza intelectual en ese ámbito.

-¡Los verdaderos resultados del entrenamiento se mostraran aquí…!- gritaba liberando mas y mas Chakra y haciendo que Kimimaro se sintiera poco a poco abrumado y sorprendido por lo que observaba.

 _-"Este poder… La presión de su Chakra es sorprendente, ¿De dónde saca tanto poder?"-_

-¡Gai-sensei gracias por enseñarme este jutsu! ¡Gokú-sensei gracias a usted por fortalecer mi cuerpo al punto de soportar mejor el poder de la…! _**¡Puerta del dolor: Abiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**_

Con todas sus ganas dio aquel grito, mientras, una marejada de viento y polvo cegó a Kimimaro que no se espero lo que a continuación le pasaría.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo se partió de golpe cuando Lee por fin se aventuro atacar, a un Kimimaro que para nada reacciono ante la cegadora y devastadora velocidad del chico de grandes cejas.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAC!*-**

Los huesos que protegían el estomago de Kimimaro literalmente fueron hechos polvo por un fuertísimo puño derecho de Lee, para después conectar sin piedad al oji verde, el cual abrió su boca completamente escupiendo una enorme cantidad de saliva con sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Con el mismo impulso del golpe, lo arrojo con fuerza en contra de la arboleda cercana, haciendo que inevitablemente este se estrellara contra varios árboles seguidos. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La clara línea de polvo se alzo entre el bosque, pero en eso no se terminaría el ataque de Lee, que tan rápido como pudo y a una alta velocidad comenzó a correr hacia donde había ido su oponente.

 _-"Mis… ¡Mis huesos!"-_ entre troncos, Kimimaro observaba su estomago el cual tenía aun los signos de lo que había pasado, pero en eso y justo arriba de él y entre el polvo Lee volvía a aparecer para arremeter con fuerza.

-¡Aquí estas!-

-¡EEEEH!-

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

A hora una patada fue la siguiente en castigar el cuerpo del hombre de Orochimaru, enterrándolo aun más en el suelo y generando un pequeño cráter.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!-

Sin perder tiempo Kimimaro se levanto, pero su pie derecho falseo completamente al verse abrumado por el poder de aquel chico de verde. -Esto… Esto es ma…- no termino cuando sintió como su quijada se desviaba por completo hacia un lado, siendo que de nuevo fue conectado por un golpe certero de Lee que intentaba como fuera hacerle el mayor daño posible antes de que su Chakra se agotara por completo.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Lo arrojo en contra de mas arboles, sin poderse defender, pues lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era aguantar lo mayormente posible hasta que ese feroz ataque cesara, claro si no lo mataba antes.

 _-"Es muy rápido… No… No puedo reaccionar a esa velocidad"-_ pensó antes de volver a chocar en contra de un grueso tronco atravesándolo por completo debido a su velocidad de repulsión por el golpe.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se miro aturdido en exceso, pues Lee ya estaba detrás de él esperándolo en un intento de "tupirlo" lo más que pudiera.

-¡Te derrotare…!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-** le un dio nuevo golpe en la espalda, haciéndolo escupir más sangre, pero también en esos mismos instantes, intentaba liberar la primer fase de su marca maldita pues de no hacerlo, era más obvio que nada que no resistiría las brutales embestidas enemigas.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUM PAAAAAAAAM POOOOOOOM PUUUUUM POOOOOM PAAAAAM PUUUUUM!*-**

Le dio varios golpes por todos los ángulos habidos y por haber, destrozando por completo todos los huesos que habían estado protegiéndolo y dejándolo a hora si, expuesto y a la merced del alumno de Gai.

 _-"¡Mis huesos fueron destruidos, es muy veloz y fuerte…! Es… ¡Es imposible!"-_

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Una patada le volvió a voltear el rostro y lo hizo sangrar por completo a la par que sin más fue a dar en contra del suelo de aquel claro que habían dejado por unos breves instantes. Lee por su parte, dio un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas, observando como Kimimaro aun no caía en el suelo, siendo que no podía parar su trayectoria y miraba débilmente como en lo alto del cielo una silueta conocida se presentaba.

 _[OST Recomendado: Minato theme - NS /watch?v=ic79GPBwvt4.]_

-¡No voy a fallarle a Orochimaru-sama!- gritaba el ninja, observando cómo su adversario sobre ponía sus manos por delante de él, extendidas como cual súper héroe volando, solo que en su caso, lo hacía para romper el viento mejor y acelerar su descenso.

 _ **-"¡Puerta del cierre: Abiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"-**_

Mientras descendía como cual meteoro, Lee grito de forma interna, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajo y gracias a la resistencia adquirida ningún hueso o musculo se le habían dañado.

-¡No voy a perdeeeeeeeeeeer!- Kimimaro grito, liberando por fin el resto de su marca maldita, cuyas líneas se regaron por todo su cuerpo y creó una membrana de hueso por debajo de su piel para soportar la embestida que de seguro se le venía encima.

-¡TOMA-TODO-Mi-PODEEEEEEEEEEEER!-

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHH!- fue el grito ahogado de un Kimimaro que había recibido de lleno todo el impacto de Lee.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Por fin la embestida de Lee en contra de Kimimaro sucedió, dándole con sus dos puños directamente en su estomago haciéndolo que impactara con suma violencia en contra del suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y haciendo que el viento atacara a varios metros a su alrededor.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Uuugghh!- de repente y de la nube de polvo Lee salió despedido y rodando en el pasto, con un rostro que representaba dolor y agotamiento por lo que había hecho, quedando boca abajo y mirando débilmente de donde había salido despedido, intento moverse pero en ese momento su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba de la locura que había hecho para vencer de una vez por todas.

 _[OST Recomendado: Narukami - NS /watch?v=ISkmLXQsjQo &t=1s.]_

-Como…- la débil voz de Kimimaro aun se escucho resonar en aquella pradera semi destrozada por la pelea que al parecer aun se desarrollaría. -Como alguien como tú…- volvía a escucharse, siendo que Lee a duras penas se pudo comenzar a levantar de donde había ido a dar.

-¿So-Sobrevivió? Eso… Eso es imposible, use todo mi poder en ese último ataque- el chico de verde se tocaba su brazo derecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras, notándose como la silueta de Kimimaro se marcaba entre el polvo aun presente.

-En el último momento, mis huesos amortiguaron la caída…- los huesos emergidos desde la espalda del ninja caían en pedazos, haciendo que Lee abriese sus ojos por completo ante la tremenda impresión.

-No… No puede ser posible…-

El polvo por fin se aclaro, permitiéndole ver mejor al chico de cejas pobladas y peinado ridículo como la sangre bañaba el rostro y pecho de Kimimaro el cual tenía pequeñas aperturas por toda su piel, dejandole observar la membrana de hueso que el Kaguya también había creado como una defensa adicional.

-Si no hubiera creado esta membrana de hueso flexible para absorber el golpe que me diste de frente, a hora mismo sin dudas estaría muerto- reconocía el oji verde, mirando su brazo derecho y la capa de hueso que se observaba por una de las aberturas que tenía en su piel, así como las líneas negras que cubrían por completo su cuerpo, dando indicios claros de que se miro obligado a usar la primer etapa de la marca maldita que Orochimaru le había dado.

 _-"Mi cuerpo está completamente entumecido y adolorido… Tal y como lo dije, mi cuerpo ya no se daña tanto por la resistencia que he desarrollado pero, una vez que uso el poder de las puertas internas mis fuerzas se desvanecen casi por completo"-_ con su ojo izquierdo cerrado y una débil sonrisa en su rostro, Lee hablaba de forma mental, dándose cuenta en el gran predicamento en el cual se encontraba, pues a pesar de si haber dañado a Kimimaro a un alto nivel, no había sido capaz de derrotarlo por completo, quedando en desventaja al haber usado casi todo su Chakra en aquel último ataque físico extremo.

-¿Listo para morir…?- Kimimaro hizo que de nuevo en su palma izquierda emergiera un hueso filoso y punzante, preparado para reclamar la vida de su oponente. -Diste lo mejor de ti en esta pelea pero, la basura siempre será basura aun que sea cubierta de oro- arrogante terminaba de hablar y de un impulso paso a correr hacia Lee que debido a su desgaste masivo de Chakra ya no podía defenderse.

 _-"No me queda casi Chakra, no me puedo defender"-_ dio un paso hacia atrás, pero era inútil, Kimimaro estaba decidido a apagar su vida con aquella nueva arremetida por su parte.

 _ **-¡Viento de arena!-**_ una voz conocida para el chico de verde se hizo presente, cuando observo como de repente, Kimimaro era atacado por una repentina y también conocida onda de arena que lo hizo retroceder de súbito mientras se cubría.

 **-*¡FUUUUUU!*-** era el sonido que la arena hacia cuando regreso a su portadora, la cual a paso lento y llegando a un lado de Lee se detuvo, con sus brazos cruzados, una expresión seria e inmutable, con un traje ninja distinto que con el que había peleado en los exámenes Chunin.

-Tú eres…- a Lee se le dificulto un poco hablar al reconocer a la chica de mirada celeste e intenso cabello color rojo y con las características líneas negras alrededor de estos así como aquel Kan-ji en la frente de la muchacha.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Kimimaro pregunto erguiéndose de nuevo, observando con detalle al nuevo estorbo que había aparecido de la nada.

-Soy solo una ninja de la arena…-

* * *

Erza continuaba corriendo hacia donde las explosiones se escuchaban con mayor intensidad, mientras, en el denso bosque, Kankúro había aparecido para ayudar a un desesperado Kiba y con Shikamaru la ayuda había llegado por parte de una sonriente y segura Temari, todo esto tomo por sorpresa a los chicos de la hoja que por un momento se sintieron perdidos.

-¿Qué pasa "Espada"?, ¿Ya te cansaste?, ¿Ya no puedes? ¡Ja!- con una sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro Komachi observaba a Xenovia que aun continuaba manteniéndole el paso en la pelea, pero su desgaste era cada vez más palpable.

 _-"A pesar de que es más fuerte no me voy a rendir… A evitado todos mis ataques en pos de provocarla para llevar a cabo mi plan, aun así debo seguir intentándolo"-_ pensaba la chica de cabello azul y ojos color miel, sintiendo como su pierna izquierda sangraba poco a poco por un corte en esta.

* * *

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿A dónde vas baka?! ¡Espera…!- con aquellos gritos Naruko perseguía sin parar al azabache Uchiha, el cual saltaba y saltaba de árbol en árbol, soltando una que otra risa sin prestar la más mínima atención a la rubia que lo perseguía de cerca. -¡No voy a dejar que vayas con Orochimaru…! ¡Le jure a Goten-niichan que te llevaría de nuevo a la aldea, y lo voy a cumplir, de verás!- continuaba con sus palabras la chica, observándose como Sasuke se alejaba mas y mas, en la oscuridad y en la soledad.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-La debilidad es una enfermedad, ser débil no sirve, siempre odie ser débil…- [Mirando la tumba de su hermana, Esdeath hablaba consigo misma, recordando su pasado trágico y desesperante.] -¡Ser fuerte lo es todo! Solo así, uno sobrevive, neechan-

 _ **-¡Tsunami de arenaaaaaaaa!-**_ [Después de crear una gran cantidad de arena en el terreno, Gaara se disponía atacar a aun Kimimaro debilitado después de su intensa pelea con Lee.] -¡So-Sorprendente!-

-¡No voy a dejar…!- [Después de una metamorfosis completa, Kimimaro había logrado sobrevivir a la gran técnica de Gaara, que junto a Lee se había sobresaltado al ver el enorme cambio que el peliblanco había sufrido al liberar la segunda fase de su marca maldita.] -¡No voy a dejar que nadie arruine el sueño de Orochimaru-sama!-

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Sepulcro masivo de arenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**_ [Con todas sus fuerzas, Gaara dejo caer sobre Kimimaro una enorme cantidad de arena desde arriba, ante la sorpresa de este y de Lee que continuaba muy débil.] -¡No me vas a volver a enterraaaaaaaaaaar!-

-Padre…- [Komachi hablaba, llena de seguridad al ver como su fuerza a pesar de todo se había mantenido superior a la de Xenovia que había intentado hacer caer en su trampa a la chica de cabellos blancos, pero sin éxito alguno.] -¡Tu espada por fin será mía!-

-¡¿Vas a volver a escapar, Sasuke…?!- [Naruko le gritaba al Uchiha que estaba sobre la cabeza de una gran estatua, siendo que este se había detenido cuando escucho aquella pregunta furiosa por parte de una cansada rubia.] -¡No eres más que un cobarde!-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Promesa" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Siempre fuiste una estúpida y una inútil, Naruko. Dile a mi madre que no se meta, tú no te metas y dile…- [De forma completamente arrogante Sasuke hablaba con una Naruko que lo desconocía por completo.] -A tu noviecito y a tu padrastro que tampoco se entrometan en mi camino, no me interesa si son más poderosos, no me van a detener, ni tú, ni mi madre, ni ellos. Nadie puede hacerlo-

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Desconocido, solo se le conoce por "Shi".

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: Desconocida.

Afiliación: Kirigakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Desconocidos.

Carácter: Metódico, frio, calculador, cruel.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado (Ki), Taijutsu avanzado, Kenjutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: Desconocido.

Persona a la que admira: Desconocido.

Procedencia: País de la tierra.

Color de ojos: Desconocido.

Color de pelo: Azul.

Técnica insignia: Ráfaga de Ki concentrado.

Nivel ninja: Shinobi de rango supremo S++.

Animal favorito: Serpiente marina.

Habilidad especial: Sincronizar su poder con el de su espada.

Arma preferida: Espada legendaria, "Aerondight".

Habilidad especial del arma: Potencializar el poder de ataque del usuario.

Rival: Desconocido.

Ocupación: Espía, líder de las espadas maestras, asesino, político.

Naturaleza de Chakra: No posee Chakra.

 **Son la onda compañeros(as) ya prácticamente alcanzamos los trescientos favoritos, como antes lo he dicho no sé como agradecerlos, de verdad que muchas gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que han leído esta historia que no es la gran cosa pero que de verdad he disfrutado escribiendo y compartiendo para ustedes. De nuevo gracias y espero disfruten estos últimos capítulos, pues lamentablemente ya estamos en la recta definitiva de su final, pero no se preocupen, hay muchas cosas que aun no se resuelven y sin dudas lo harán en la segunda temporada jeje. Amigos(as) son lo máximo; sin ustedes esta historia simplemente no hubiera llegado a estas instancias, de corazón y como siempre lo he dicho ¡Gracias!**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	84. Capitulo 83: Promesa

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Hola amigo, un gusto como siempre digo jeje gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, en cuanto a Esdeath, tiene un muy buen motivo para pensar solo en el poder jeje así que no hay que compararla aun con el pelonchas del U11 xD. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Ojala te este yendo bien amigo, de corazón que de verdad te deseo que te encuentres bien y que goces de buena salud así como estabilidad personal. Pasando al resto de tu comentario, a este paso te puedo decir que Sasuke no va a tener un final estable como así decirlo, aun no se puede definir nada pero sin dudas desde a hora se está granjeando a enemigos que para nada le gustaría tener. Gracias por seguir leyendo, apoyando y comentando esta historia hermano, eres el mejor y de nuevo digo, espero que te encuentres bien y que encuentres la paz que necesitas. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, as always I appreciate all the support, I hope you like this chapter. See you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Your words partner hehe, equally happy Fourth of July traced xD. Until another._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bueno que te ha agradado el capitulo, justo y como los anteriores jeje ojala esto se siga repitiendo hasta el final de esta temporada xD. Con respecto a tus preguntas, ¿Komachi vivirá o morirá? Aun hay mucho que hacer con ella en la segunda temporada así que pues, va a estar vivita durante un buen rato jaja, ¿Cuándo los chicos regresen a la aldea se les darán las semillas del ermitaño? Si, solo que recuerda que estas semillas solo restauran energía y por contraria son muy limitadas a la hora de sanar heridas por lo que a pesar de consumirlas quienes estén mas lastimados aun necesitaran atención médica urgente, ¿Shion ya se fue de la aldea o aun no? No hermano, ella se va a ir en el capítulo 89 así que aun falta xD, ¿Cuándo regresara a la aldea (Shion)? Solo te puedo decir que: En algún punto de la segunda temporada jeje por el momento no sabría especificar. Saludos y hasta otra compañero._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Es bueno saber que te a gustado el capitulo jeje, de verdad que me esfuerzo para hacer las peleas lo mas decentes posibles jeje así mismo también la pelea de Naruko contra Sasuke espero también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir apoyando el fic amigo, hasta luego._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Claro que el cejotas se lucio jeje ya le tocaba xD en cuanto a su entrenamiento con Gokú, al menos en lo que es resistencia le ha valido para que su cuerpo soporte mejor la presión por las puertas internas, es como quien dice, que el ninja puede usar a hora un "Kaio-ken" aumentado más veces gracias a que su cuerpo cuenta con la resistencia necesaria jeje. Como siempre te doy las gracias amigo, de verdad que te mereces todo mi respeto. Cuídate._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Good thing you're ready for when you start to update Fairy Dragon more regularly, and good also that you liked this chapter. Thanks as always for reading and commenting, that helps me a lot._ _Bye._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thanks for your comment friend, you do not know how much it helps and inspires me._ _See you soon._

 _ **-JohnSuper-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, espero que este capítulo también te guste pues el desenlace se acerca cada vez más rápido jeje. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Red X-**_ _Sin dudas es una idea un tanto llamativa e interesante, solo que hay un pequeño problema amigo, hace bastante tiempo que Pain se cargo a Hanzo, no en balde a avanzado un año más que la historia canon y en ese tiempo muchas cosas han pasado tras "bambalinas". Repito a sido una idea interesante solo que el hombre ya está muerto, además, de eso habrían muchísimos otros factores que impedirían que Hanzo fuera nombrado líder militar de los Ambu, es algo simplemente que no puede pasar por la razón principal que te acabo de dar, espero lo entiendas amigo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Adiós y saludos._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Agradezco el comentario, así mismo te doy la bienvenida. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Hola amigo, después de un largo tiempo te vuelvo a leer jeje no te preocupes si abra una segunda temporada solo que por a hora no jeje pues tengo que acabar primero mi otra historia de DBZ Y FT (Fairy Tail). En cuanto a tu duda, si Naruko y Gohan tuvieran un hijo ese "hijo" seria pan la razón es muy simple, respetaría a la descendencia de Gohan canon jeje aun que igual tendría un hermano o una hermana y en ese caso si podrían ser o Boruto o Menma jeje. Hasta otra, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Adiós._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Sasuke está por completo perdido en su sed de venganza-_

 _-A pesar de tener células Saiyajin, Numero 21 no "goza" con todas las capacidades de dicha raza-_

 _-Esdeath siente un desprecio irracional ante los débiles, siendo que ella solo quiere ser fuerte sin importar que-_

 _-Gaara siente cierto interés en Gohan después de los sucesos en los exámenes Chunin-_

 _-Gohan al parecer si siente algo por todas sus "amigas" aun que le cuesta admitirlo-_

 _-El Mangekyu Sharingan se activa ante la muerte de alguien muy querido y cercano al portador-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 83: Promesa.**

Kirigakure: Horas antes, durante la mañana.

Con cuidado depositaba un ramo de flores en una tumba mal trecha, pues solo eran un montón de piedras y una lapida que a penas y se mantenían unidos sus pedazos.

 _[OST Recomendado: Young's Óbito Dead theme - NS /watch?v=Hn0-Hi-Niu0.]_

 _-"Neechan…"-_ mirándola pensaba, aquella mujer dura, déspota, llena de enojo y coraje, prepotente, altanera, cruel y despiadada. _-"No fui fuerte para protegerte, no pude proteger a padre y a madre y tampoco pude cuidarte a ti cuando la hora llego. Fui débil, no fui fuerte como debía serlo"-_ miraba seria la lapida que ella misma había "montado" años atrás, no había un día en el que no recordara ese momento, el momento en que se separo de su hermana para nunca más verla de nuevo con vida, desde ese día se había jurado así misma que solo la fuerza seria su lema, que solo el más fuerte sobreviviría y que ella sería la más fuerte pero sobre todo que no tendría piedad ni con los débiles ni con sus enemigos.

 _-"*snif* ¡Tengo miedo Nee-san! *snif* ¡No, tengo miedo!"-_ el llanto y las últimas palabras que recordaba de su hermana menor se instauraron en su mente, haciéndola apretar su puño derecho y casi por inercia congelarlo, a la par que también apretaba su dentadura al recordar ese momento, el ultimo en el que había visto a su adorada hermanita menor.

-Te falle…- comento levantándose lentamente de estar en cuclillas, observando el lugar en donde aquella humilde y solitaria tumba estaba ubicada, pasto y flores alrededor, todo hecho por ella para honrar a su hermana fallecida, su mirada parecía sombría, distante, molesta, melancólica. -La debilidad es una enfermedad, la debilidad no sirve, siempre odie ser débil…- molestándose cada vez más con sus palabras, no media lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pues la escarcha empezaba a manifestarse en el lugar, pues a diferencia de muchos otros ninjas con alguna barrera de sangre, ella era especial entre los especiales, pues entre mas furiosa y molesta estuviera, mas fuerte seria su elemento hielo. -¡Ser fuerte lo es todo! Solo… Solo los fuertes sobreviven, neechan- sin aparentar enojo se giro, para después agachar un poco su rostro y suspirar a la par que intentaba relajar sus músculos y nervios así como sus mismas emociones.

-¿Visitando a tu hermana…?- el líder de las espadas apareció frente a la peli azul, la cual simplemente elevo de nuevo su vista y lo miro, notando aquella eterna mascara de ambu en su rostro a pesar de que estaban en pleno día.

-Líder-sama…- hablo sin aparentar nada, absolutamente ninguna emoción se filtro de su tapadera perfecta.

-Muchos nos han dejado, créeme que yo sé de lo que hablo cuando digo eso…- relajado y con sus manos en sus bolsillos laterales se encamino hasta llegar a un lado de Esdeath, observando la tumba escarchada que anteriormente había estado siendo contemplada por la cruel y temperamental mujer de largos cabellos azul claro. -Yo perdí a todo mi clan- término de decir, notándose un poco de desprecio en esas últimas palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer cuando consiga esa supuesta reliquia con poder ilimitado?- pregunto desde su lugar estática, mirando hacia el frente y sin parpadear.

-Venganza…- fue la única palabra que dijo de entrada, tardando varios segundos en continuar, pero por su parte Esdeath sonrió al escucharlo, pues ella sabia reconocer el sentimiento vengativo del que su líder hablaba, pues muchas veces lo llego a sentir en el pasado. -Los Senju, los Uzumaki y otros tantos acabaron con mi gente, es justo que yo los acabe a ellos- culminaba de hablar, escuchándose el susurro de los arboles al mecerse las hojas por el viento. **-*¡FIUUU!*-** los largos cabellos de Esdeath también eran "atacados" por este haciendo que dicha cabellera se meciera al ritmo de la suave y leve ventisca, las hojas caían sin parar y la luz del Sol se filtraba entre los árboles, cuando de nuevo la mujer de mirada azul se miro sola, pues su líder desapareció así como había aparecido de una forma completamente sospechosa y misteriosa.

 _-"Yo quiero… Yo quiero sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento llamado amor, ¿Algún día podre volverlo a sentir?"-_ y con ese pensamiento, la chica volvió a caminar, recuperando su forma habitual de ser, pues a decir verdad solo se mostraba un poco diferente cuando estaba en aquel lugar secreto, el lugar en donde "descansaba": Shion Yuki.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Xenovia y Komachi continuaban su pelea, entre esquives y choques de espada el polvo se levantaba, el cansancio era muy presente en ambas, solo que en el caso de la peliazul era más evidente que en el caso de la peliblanca.

-A pesar de todo, aun resistes… Es impresionante…- con su rostro serio Komachi comentaba, observando como la otra chica de ojos miel le observaba sin perder detalle, sus energías estaban decreciendo algo muy peligroso considerando lo que estaba viviendo en aquel enfrentamiento en contra de la que en el pasado fue su mejor amiga, compañera y ejemplo a seguir así como la fuente de toda su admiración.

-Si quiero ser la número uno debo derrotar a la que es actualmente- entre jadeos y con su voz un poco débil respondió, haciendo que Komachi frunciese aun más su ceño y apretara el agarre en contra del mango de su catana reluciente.

-Tan patética…- simplemente pronuncio aquellas dos palabras, cargando de nuevo Chakra, sintiéndose fastidiada y sumamente molesta, pues ella misma sabía que no debía haber tardado tanto tiempo en su pelea, era solo el hecho que la rabia la domino al ver aquella chica, aquella chica que portaba la espada de su padre, la misma espada que ella estaba destinada a usar y manejar.

Mismos instantes: Pelea Gaara vs Kimimaro.

 **-*¡PAAAM!*-** Gaara choco sus palmas ante la mirada sorprendida de Kimimaro y Lee, el primero hasta el momento había estado esquivando de forma efectiva aquella molesta arena que la chica con la calabaza en la espalda traía. _**-¡Tsunami de arenaaaaaaaaaaa!-**_ con aquella exclamación, toda la arena que creo ella misma se empezó a levantar como cual ola de agua que buscaba arrasar la costa.

 _[OST Recomendado: Gaara Theme - N /watch?v=eIToD0L9zqQ,]_

-¡Impresionante!- Lee estaba muy asombrado de la gran cantidad de arena que se cernía sobre Kimimaro el cual también estaba en extremo exaltado.

 **-*¡FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La arena arrasaba con todo a su paso, mientras, Kimimaro intentaba no quedar atrapado, mas fue tarde cuando toda aquella arena lo alcanzo y enterró entre sus "turbias" arenas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Derribaba arboles sin parar, la arena se filtraba entre el nuevo "espacio" que estaba creando, ante la mirada aun sin entender y sumamente exaltada de un débil Lee.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAGGGHH!- intentando tomar aire y salir de la arena, Kimimaro luchaba mas no pudo hacer nada para no quedar enterrado entre las grandes cantidades de suave arena que la pelirroja de Suna había creado.

 _-"Es increíble… A hora entiendo por qué el combate de ella contra Gohan-san era tan esperado, es muy fuerte"-_ Lee pensaba en completa sorpresa, pues frente a él había hecho su aparición un autentico paramo desértico por la cantidad incontable de toneladas de arena.

-Lo lograste, ¡Lo derrotaste!-

-No, aun no…-

 _ **-¡Entierro de arena…!-**_ volvía a decir la chica de mirada celeste, enterrando sus manos en la arena que había creado para que después. **-*¡TRUUUUUUM TRUUUUUUUM TRUUUUUUM!*-** una serie de temblores sacudieran todo, cosa que confundió a Lee al no saber qué estaba pasando, para después notar como ondas de energía compactaban la gran cantidad de arena que se había creado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Kimimaro estaba enterrado en varias toneladas bajo la superficie, pero debido a la misma membrana ósea de antes había logrado sobrevivir a la presión ejercida por la arena, sangre aun se miraba en su rostro y pecho por su enfrentamiento previo con Lee.

 _-"No puedo fallarle a Orochimaru-sama…"-_ pensaba con sus ojos cerrados, a la par que todas las marcas negras de su cuerpo volvían a arder abrasadoramente, a la par que se cubría por completo de estas. _-"Si sigo vivo, es por algo"-_ volvía a decirse dentro de sus pensamientos, marcándose como su cuerpo cambiaba por fin gracias a la influencia de la segunda etapa de la marca de maldición.

 _[OST Recomendado: Heavy Violence - N /watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8.]_

 **-*¡FUUUUUUU TUUUM!*-**

Se escucho de repente, haciendo que Gaara y Lee miraran como a la distancia algo salía despacio de la arena, sobresaltando al chico de verde que pensaba que Kimimaro ya era historia.

-¡No puede ser…!-

-Es más persistente de lo que pensé…- con su clásica voz seria Gaara hablaba también, observándose como una mano se asomaba entre los troncos destrozados y partidos. -¿Por qué no se rinde?- pregunto la chica, sin encontrar una aparente respuesta.

-Mi destino… Mi propósito es servir a Orochimaru-sama…- comentaba en voz baja saliendo por completo de la arena de Gaara, varios huesos se miraban en su espalda, la columna también sobre salía, una cola con huesos incrustados y un tono de piel enfermizo y en extremo nauseabundo, dos marcas oscuras en torno a los ojos del chico y los caninos sobresaliendo un poco de su boca, era la nueva apariencia de Kimimaro que ya estaba a su límite.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué le paso?!- si el chico alumno de Gai ya estaba impresionado, esas expresiones eran el colmo de lo absurdo en su impresión y sobre exaltación, pues estaba completamente perdido en la sorpresa.

-¡No voy a dejar…! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie arruine el sueño de Orochimaru-sama!- gritando por fin Kimimaro se arrojo a alta velocidad en contra de Lee y Gaara, centrándose especialmente en aquella chica con ropas rojas de cuero y la calabaza en su espalda, pues estaba sumamente molesto con ella al decir que Orochimaru simplemente lo uso como a un trapo viejo.

 **-*¡FUUUU!*-**

Gaara intentaba atraparlo, mas la nueva velocidad de Kimimaro se lo imposibilitaba. **-*¡FUUUU FUUUU FUUUU!*-** el chico de a hora ojos amarillos esquivaba todos los intentos de la chica pelirroja por atraparlo.

Por fin se miro cerca a Kimimaro el cual estaba decidido a embestir fuertemente a Gaara la cual creó una fuerte barrera de arena por delante de ella y Lee.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡No te servirá de nada, Gaara del desierto!- la voz molesta del ninja con aspecto de saurio gritaba desde dentro de la arena, desconcertando a sus oponentes que cuando menos quisieron ya lo tuvieron encima, pues había roto sorprendentemente la barrera de arena que la pelirroja había creado para defenderse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Con aquel grito Kimimaro por fin arremetió contra Gaara la cual no pudo protegerse y recibió de lleno el choque en contra de su estomago.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!-

-¡Gaara-san!-

Lee intento ayudarla, observando cómo iba a dar tras ese fuerte golpe, solo que su cuerpo aun estaba muy entumecido por el uso de las cinco puertas internas con las que casi termina al a hora cambiado Kimimaro.

Gaara por su parte se fue levantando lentamente del suelo, girando su cabeza hacia atrás y observando al ninja de ojos amarillos y piel carmesí oscura, el cual la miraba completamente severo y serio.

-No debí pensar que ya estabas derrotado- comento, observándose como pequeños trozos de arena se desmoronaban de su mejilla derecha e izquierda, dando a entender que siempre hacia uso de aquella armadura de arena que se le llego a ver durante su pelea contra Gohan.

-Es hora de que mueras…- Kimimaro saco de tajo uno de los huesos de su pierna derecha, creando una nueva espada ósea, más larga y filosa que la que anteriormente había estado usando.

 _ **-¡Danza de la clemátide: Espada ósea definitiva!**_ -

 _[Nota del autor: Bueno aquí he decidido "imaginar" un poco y cambiar un poco el canon, claro en que se refiere a la técnica y como Kimimaro la usa jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Tras decir el nombre de su nueva técnica, Kimimaro volvía arrojarse hacia donde Gaara estaba, que de inmediato llamo a su arena.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Con su nueva espada Kimimaro "cortaba" las capas de arena que se ponían en su camino, mientras, Gaara concentraba Chakra para continuar en la lucha y de paso acabar de una vez por todas con su oponente. Lee observaba esto, mirando como Kimimaro continuaba con su avance hacia donde Gaara estaba realizando sellos de mano de una manera casi imposible, sintiéndose inferior al no poder ayudar más, pero él no era el culpable de ese estado, el ya había hecho mucho en la pelea pero aun así, quería como el mismo Gokú decía, "Superar mis limites hasta ser el más fuerte". Apretó su puño derecho con suma firmeza, recordando todas las palabras de Gai, el entrenamiento con este, su fuente de inspiración, él como Gokú que había aceptado enseñarle y entrenarle en el estilo tortuga.

 _-"Mi cuerpo aun no se recupera del todo, pero… Pero si pudiera usar una vez más las cuatro puertas internas, podríamos derrotarlo de una vez por todas"-_ pensaba angustiado el chico de peinado de tazón y grandes cejas.

 _ **-¡Arte ninja: Sepulcro masivo de arenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_!-

Concentrando todo el Chakra que le quedaba a la chica pelirroja, exclamo, extrañando a Kimimaro y a Lee que observaban como una enorme cantidad de arena se había concentrado sobre sus cabezas, cosa que para nada era tranquilizadora.

-¡Esa cantidad de arena…! ¡Es…! ¡Es increíble!-

-¡No me vas a volver a enterrar!-

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- aquel grito fue tan grande que se pudo escuchar a varios metros dentro de las arboledas cercanas, cuando Gaara con sus manos elevadas las bajo de golpe haciendo que toda la arena que se había juntado arriba callera también de una forma tan masiva que era prácticamente imposible esquivar aquel enorme ataque.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

La arena por fin impactaba contra la tierra y la demás arena que estaba desperdigada por todos lados, siendo que Lee débilmente había logrado salir ileso de aquel enorme jutsu que la chica de Suna había realizado tan de repente.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento ataco con ferocidad, mientras, todo se cubría de polvo, así como que Lee era levantado gracias a una pequeña cantidad de arena que Gaara había usado y que también ella misma había hecho eso, así evitando el verdadero "sepulcro de arena".

Pasados varios instantes, todo se fue calmando, siendo que en eso el chico experto en Taijutsu por fin termino de cubrir sus ojos por el polvo levantado, mirándose en el aire, cosa que le sorprendió y confundió.

 _[Pausa de OST anterior.]_

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso? ¿Do-Donde estoy?- preguntaba, mientras, miraba hacia todos lados, para después observar como a la distancia estaba Gaara, jadeando fuertemente y sudando sin parar por el gran esfuerzo que hizo al concentrar y mantener en el aire aquella masiva cantidad de arena que fácilmente eran varias toneladas.

-Creo que… Creo que… Por fin…- jadeaba constantemente la chica, pues había sobre pasado sus límites de Chakra y control de la arena que por lo que generalmente usaba. -Lo derrote- termino de decir de forma entre cortada, observando como el "mar" de arena se había expandido debido a ese último jutsu de alto nivel.

-¡Gaara-san!- Lee le grito, haciendo que la chica oji celeste, mirara hacia su derecha observando al chico de verde que con una de sus manos levantadas continuaba llamándola.

En lo que Gaara y Lee se reagrupaban, en la guarida de Orochimaru este observaba como una vela se terminaba de gastar, a segundos de apagarse, mientras, sonreía y observaba una que continuaba encendida y cuya llama estaba más alta que nunca.

-Kimimaro y Komachi… Tan diferentes, pero tan fuertes, lamentablemente ese chico… Ese chico me ha servido bien pero ya no lo necesito- de forma burlona recargaba su cabeza sobre los nudillos de su puño derecho, en soledad, observando como aquellas dos velas continuaban encendidas, solo que una de ellas tal y como se había dicho antes, estaba a segundos de apagarse.

Regresando con Lee y Gaara aun flotaban sobre la gran cantidad de arena que la chica pelirroja había lanzado en contra de Kimimaro del cual no había una señal de que continuara con vida.

-Ese jutsu…- de repente comento el chico de cejas pobladas, haciendo que la chica de la arena le observase. -Ese jutsu es asombroso, no hay duda, lo has derrotado por fin- le sonrió, mas el gesto estoico y poco emocionado de la muchacha lo terminaron desanimando.

-Dime una cosa…-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Dónde está Son Gohan?- pregunto de repente, observando hacia el frente los árboles caídos y enterrados entre su arena.

-¿Gohan-san…?- contra pregunto, mas no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la pelirroja. -Bueno, Gohan-san junto con su padre Gokú-sensei, han regresado durante unos días al lugar de donde vienen… A todo esto, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?- volvía a interrogar, observando como Gaara se limpiaba el sudor de su rostro.

-Estoy en deuda…- se limito en sus palabras, mas en su mente estaban presentes Naruko y Gohan sonriendo y felices, justo y como la última vez que los vio después de que precisamente el joven Son la derrotara fácilmente.

Lee no comprendió las palabras de la oji celeste, pero antes de que volviera a preguntar, algo se escucho en la arena, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia abajo y observaran como una mano se comenzó asomar, cosa que sin dudas puso en alerta a ambos chicos.

-¡No…! ¡Si-Sigue vivo!- Lee casi grita al hablar, pues la sorpresa que le albergo en esos instantes era absoluta y aterradora.

-No… No voy a per-perder…- con dificultad y sin su estado de marca maldita en fase dos, Kimimaro salía lentamente de la arena que lo había enterrado por completo, tosiendo sangre y mirando hacia arriba, notándose su mirada nublada y llena de enojo. -Oro-Orochimaru-sama… El… El medio… Un propósito… No voy a dejar…- cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo aun más sangre que antes, a la par que sus ojos se terminaron de nublar, siendo que desde arriba Gaara concentro el ultimo Chakra que le quedaba para intentar enterrar de nuevo a Kimimaro, mas Lee le detuvo al ver que ya no sería una amenaza. -Le falle Orochimaru-sama… Es por eso… Eso por eso que usted prefirió a Komachi…- termino de caer al suelo, mientras, los huesos que habían salido de su cuerpo se volvían a introducir.

 _-"Esta acabado…"-_ Lee pensó, escuchando como débilmente la voz de Kimimaro se escucho por última vez.

-Orochimaru-sama…- pronuncio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debido a su cuerpo destrozado y enfermo, mientras, casi a la par la vela gastada y moribunda que el Sannin de las serpientes observaba también terminaba de apagarse haciendo reír un poco al siniestro ninja al intuir lo que había pasado.

-Después de todo, peleo hasta su último aliento- comento la chica de cabellos rojos, haciendo que Lee estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras.

 _-"Naruko-san, a hora te toca a ti cumplir tu promesa_ "- Lee observo el cielo azul, pensando en la promesa que Naruko les había hecho a Mikoto y al pequeño Goten.

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Need to be strong - N /watch?v=AIOXMbpbuH4.]_

-Padre…- Komachi observaba a Xenovia que ya estaba bastante lastimada mas no se miraba que fuera a desistir, pues su coraje y determinación eran tan grandes como sus ganas por demostrarle a Komachi que la podía derrotar. -Por fin tu espada será mía- terminaba de hablar, cargando mas Chakra en la hoja de su catana, lista para dar "la estocada final".

 _-"Es mi última oportunidad, si no la lastimo aun que sea un poco estoy muerta y no voy a dejar que me maten tan fácil"-_ apretando su dentadura Xenovia volvía a renovar energías, recordando su entrenamiento arduo y tedioso en el dominio de su espada legendaria.

-¡Muere Xenovia!- cargo completamente segura de su victoria Komachi siendo interceptada por la peli azul impidiendo que un tajo iracundo la cortara.

 **-*¡TRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!*-**

Las armas continuaron chocando observando los rostros de ambas contrincantes que habían cambiado por completo el entorno, pues rocas destrozadas, cortaduras en el suelo desgarrado y troncos de árboles tirados por doquier eran la panorámica que se habían encargado de construir.

 _-"Tengo que aguantar y vencer… ¡Tengo que hacerlo!"-_ aquel pensamiento mellaba la mente de la cuarta espada, forcejeando con Komachi liberando sin parar chispas por el choque de metales y Chakra.

Ya no muy lejos de donde la pelea se desarrollaba, Erza iba destrozando a diestra y siniestra todos los arboles y rocas que se atravesaban, pues sentía que no llegaría a tiempo y aun que antes hizo las cosas incorrectas a hora que podía hacer lo correcto no dudaría en hacerlo.

 _-"Quien quiera que seas, aguanta, la ayuda ya casi llega"-_ hablaba de forma mental a la par que daba un gran salto para superar una roca que se le había atravesado.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Naruko observaba como Sasuke que continuaba riendo entraba en una caverna, cosa que la chica rubia no dudo en hacer para continuar con su persecución sobre el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!-

-Jaja jaja jaja- era lo único que escuchaba la muchacha, mas le perdió la pista cuando la oscuridad se hizo absoluta y en extremo densa.

-¿Sasuke…?- la chica caminaba a tientas entre la oscuridad, sintiendo que no lo podría alcanzar, dio varios pasos con sus manos extendidas, mas le era imposible vislumbrar algo, pues ni si quiera su propio cuerpo podía ver. -No puedo sentir la presencia de Sasuke y está muy oscuro aquí- volvía hablar consigo misma, escuchándose el leve pero existente eco en la zona.

-Naruko-nee…- aquellas palabras hicieron que la chica se parara de golpe, cuando sorpresivamente una imagen de Hinata se presento ante ella y las risas de Sasuke se volvían a manifestar a la distancia.

-Jaja jaja jaja-

-Hi-Hinata…-

-Tú puedes alcanzarlo… Hiciste una promesa, ¿Recuerdas?- le hablo el espejismo de la chica Hyuga, pero se sintió tan real como si la muchacha estuviera ahí mismo.

-Promesa…- musito Naruko, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de Hinata.

-No puedes defraudar a Mikoto-sama y a Goten-chan- volvía a hablar, desapareciendo en un pestañeo ante el "tacto" de la rubia Uzumaki que volvió a sonreír determinante, justo y como ella siempre había sido.

-¡Tienes razón Hinata-nee, no puedo darme por vencida, Gokú-sensei y Gohan-kun se sentirían avergonzados de mí, mi tía Mikoto confía en mí y no voy a ceder, de verás!-

Comenzó a correr de forma recta pero decidida para después y lentamente verse una luz al final del camino, cosa que le hizo ver a la chica que por fin había encontrado una salida a la oscuridad que había reinado.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeee!- grito por enésima vez saltando y saliendo de la caverna en donde había estado, observándose de nuevo el día y el cielo azul que lo cubría todo, callo de pie sobre la cabeza de una gran estatua la cual estaba al lado derecho de lo que parecía ser un lago y una cascada, mientras, frente a ella había otra estatua gigante de un Shinobi que realizaba el clásico sello de confrontación o duelo, y sobre la cabeza de aquella estatua estaba Sasuke caminando y dándole la espalda a Naruko la cual apretando su boca y marcándose venas de esfuerzo en sus sienes se dispuso a volver a gritar. -¡¿Vas a volver a escapar Sasuke…?!- jadeando por fin grito aquella pregunta, haciendo que el Uchiha detuviera por fin sus pasos, para después también escuchar la palabra que mas odiaba que le dijeran. -¡No eres más que un cobarde!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Sasuke's Destiny - N /watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8 &t=27s.]_

-Cobarde…- musito el azabache sin que Naruko lo escuchara por la distancia, cerro sus ojos y lentamente se fue girando hacia donde la rubia le esperaba sobre la cabeza de aquella otra gran estatua que representaba ni más ni menos que al primer Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas: Hashirama Senju.

Naruko termino de abrir sus ojos totalmente en la sorpresa, pues pudo notar como unas marcas negras y un ojo amarillo estaban presentes en la parte izquierda del rostro de Sasuke el cual le miro serio, para después hacer un gesto con su mano derecha así como un resoplido fastidiado.

-La estúpida y perdedora Naruko…- hablo con suma frialdad, sorprendiendo aun mas a la Uzumaki que no sabía por qué Sasuke tenía aquellas marcas en su mejilla izquierda así como aquel ojo amarillo para nada "convencional". -¿Mi madre te mando?- pregunto, denotando indiferencia en sus palabras.

Naruko miraba muy molesta a su "hermano" al cual no le parecía importar el sufrimiento de su madre. _-"Por favor, sálvenlo de su odio… Por favor, está perdido"-_ aquellas palabras de la matriarca Uchiha se instalaron en su cabeza, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y apretara sus puños, pues el coraje amenazaba con invadirla pues no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie cercano a ella.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, perdedora…- su voz sonaba tan seria y severa, tan extraña, tan antinatural sin importar que viniera del mismo Sasuke de siempre, aun que lo cierto dentro de él, esa poca bondad que llego existir estaba casi extinta y estaba siendo sustituida por la oscuridad y el odio. -Dile a mi madre, que no se meta, tú no te metas… Y dile…- callo sus palabras por un momento frunciendo levemente el ceño, cosa que claramente la rubia de ojos azules noto. -A tu noviecito y a tu padrastro que tampoco se entrometan en mi camino, no me interesa si son más poderosos, no me van a detener, ni tú, ni mi madre, ni ellos- hablo con decisión, haciendo que Naruko simplemente le escuchara callada, pero dentro de ella el enojo iba en aumento por las estupideces que escuchaba salir de la boca del chico con el Sharingan.

-Hmf…- Naruko libero aquel sonido de fastidio, haciendo que Sasuke comenzase a reír al ver la expresión molesta casi perpetua en el rostro de la rubia con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas.

-jeje jeje ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara de enojada? Ten cuidado, tu bello rostro se puede arruinar jeje jeje- bromeo de una forma descarada y molesta, provocando que Naruko se molestara aun más.

-¡¿A caso no piensas en el dolor de tu madre?! ¡¿A caso no querías ser un mejor hermano para Goten-niichan?! ¡Dime Sasuke, ¿Simplemente eres un cobarde que se deja manipular?!- le grito la chica con rabia contenida, observándose como la expresión burlona en el rostro del mencionado Uchiha se perdía por que volvía a escuchar aquella palabra, aquella maldita y estúpida palabra por parte de la rubia.

-Sabes Naruko… Me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mi, ya te lo dije, nadie se entre pondrá en mi camino y mi objetivo, solo yo puedo hacerlo y nadie mas y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que una simple estúpida perdedora como tú me diga lo que tengo que hacer o no hacer… No eres nada, Naruko…- sus palabras sonaban cada vez mas cortantes, haciendo que la pelirrubia experimentara una mezcla de sensaciones desagradables, coraje, repudio, pena, frustración, duda, etc. -Solo eres una chica rubia, tonta, idiota, insignificante, un simple trozo de porquería que quiere brillar… Patética. Quieres ser igual que él, ¿Verdad?- pregunto, mas la Uzumaki de catorce años no comprendió la pregunta de su a hora aparente enemigo. -Quieres ser igual a ese malnacido del Son… Nunca lo serás, al menos él tiene algo y eso es poder, pero, ¿Tú que tienes? Y los pechos grandes no cuentan jajajajajaja…- soltó una carcajada después de decir aquellas palabras tan cargadas de veneno, desprecio, arrogancia y ego. -"Quiero ser Hokage, voy a ser Hokage, seré la mejor Hokage…"- la imitaba y se mofaba completamente, cosa que obviamente no le gustaba a la rubia. -No te engañes Naruko, nunca lo serás, lo más seguro es que le den el puesto a tu amado "Gohan-kun" mientras tú te quedaras viendo nada más ¡Ja!… Los dos son unos auténticos imbéciles y a los imbéciles hay que tratarlos como tales. Me dan lastima, una idiota y otro cobarde, por que él sí es un verdadero cobarde y lo que más asco me da es que tiene tanto poder y teme usarlo, sin dudas es un montón de basura jajajaja- elevo su mano derecha con extrema arrogancia y prepotencia así como esbozando una bizarra y seca sonrisa que expresaba desprecio completo.

 _-"¿Qué le pasa? Él no era así… ¡No me importa, lo voy a llevar a la aldea así sea lo último que haga, de verás!"-_ frunciendo el ceño por completo Naruko pensaba, observando como el Uchiha se daba media vuelta y le daba de nuevo la espalda.

-Ya para terminar, Naruko…- volvía hablar mientras continuaba dándole la espalda a la rubia. -Ya me canse de estar jugando al ninja con los patéticos niños de la hoja- eso hizo que Naruko se exaltara completamente, a la par que de golpe recordaba todos sus amigos "sacrificados" para que ella llegara hasta esas últimas instancias, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba con Akamaru, Xenovia, Shikamaru y Lee.

-¿Ya te cansaste…?- pregunto, volviendo agachar su mirada y apretando a más no poder su dentadura, podía soportar que hablaran mal de ella, pero lo que no toleraría era que aquel engreído y estúpido pelinegro menospreciara el esfuerzo y sacrificio de aquellos que la rubia fue dejando por el camino. -¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarte y tú te "cansaste"!- hablo llena de frustración y coraje, alterando de forma interna su Chakra y a Kurama que presentía lo que se vendría.

 _-"Este enfrentamiento puede ser interesante"-_ pensó la gran bestia de pelaje naranja y con nueve colas dentro de su gran jaula.

-No me interesa en lo mas minimo-

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo después de decir aquellas últimas palabras, palabras que se repitieron con fuerza en la cabeza de Naruko al ver lo insensible que Sasuke se había vuelto, se inclino un poco, concentrando Chakra para saltar y por fin arremeter en contra de aquel usuario del Sharingan.

-Sa-Sa…- lentamente fue elevando la mirada, observando como el chico de camiseta azul se alejaba a paso lento. -¡Sasukeeee!- grito saltando por fin hacia la otra estatua y haciendo que el mencionado observara en la cabeza de la estatua en donde estaba como una sombra se cernía sobre el cosa que hizo que se girara hacia atrás de nuevo y observara como Naruko iba cayendo sobre él desde lo alto.

Naruko apretó su puño derecho perfilándose para darle un golpe, del cual Sasuke no se defendió para nada.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUGGGGH!-

Conecto completamente en la mejilla derecha del azabache, lanzándolo con fuerza en contra del cabello tallado en piedra de la gran estatua de quien antaño no fue otro que el temible Madara Uchiha.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Rompió un poco la roca y levanto también un poco de polvo, mientras, Naruko caía de pie y jadeaba un poco, molesta con el otro Uchiha por las cosas que dijo.

-¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que vayas con Orochimaru! ¡No voy a dejar que esa serpiente te use como a una vil camisa!- gritaba furiosa la chica, observando como Sasuke se levantaba de entre el polvo que su primer ataque anterior había realizado, para después que el polvo se disipara se observara el rostro sereno de Sasuke, aparentando que no había pasado nada.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿Eso es todo…?- pregunto de forma burlona, limpiando un poco de sangre de la comisura derecha de sus labios, sorprendiendo a Naruko que realmente estaba exaltada por lo anterior, pues le había dado con bastante fuerza. -Si vas a interferir en mi camino…- comenzó a caminar hacia la oji azul que se miro abrumada al sentir no el Ki de Sasuke, si no mejor dicho sentir un sentimiento de inquietud muy grande y que había surgido de la nada. -No me dejas más opción que…- se detuvo de golpe, para después. **-*¡FIU!*-**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!- a hora Naruko era la que tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos así como su boca por el tremendo golpe que Sasuke le había dado justo en el estomago, a la par que "remolinaba" su puño para hacer que la rubia saliera despedida por el golpe.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** dicho y hecho, la Uzumaki salió despedida hacia el agua del lago que también estaba presente, ante la mirada arrogante y sorprendida del Uchiha que no podía creer su nueva fuerza.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAASH SPLAAAAAAAAAASH SPLAAAAAAAASH!*-** como cual piedra lanzada a un estanque, Naruko reboto varias veces en la superficie del lago para después terminarse de hundir en sus aguas, completamente sobresaltada por el tremendo ataque del chico con la marca maldita.

 _-"Este poder…"-_ miraba su mano sorprendido y sonriendo extasiado, justo y como lo estuvo aquella ocasión en la que se había cobrado la vida de alguien por primera vez. _-"¡Este poder es grandioso! Si a hora puedo hacer esto cuando la marca de maldición se rompa seré imparable jajajajaja"-_ dentro de su mente exclamaba, para después observar hacia abajo como Naruko salía del agua después de aquel demoledor golpe, él por su parte retrajo las marcas negras de su sello maldito pues una punzada de dolor amenazaba con atacarlo haciendo con lo anterior que su ojo izquierdo volviera a la normalidad.

 _-"¿Por qué se hizo tan fuerte? Yo y el entrenamos casi lo mismo con Gokú-sensei así que deberíamos tener la misma fuerza…"-_ consternada por lo anterior la rubia Uzumaki pensaba terminando de salir de las profundidades del lago para después elevar la mirada y ver directamente hacia donde Sasuke estaba observándole también, inmutable, tan sereno que parecía que no expresaba emociono ninguna.

-Vamos Naruko, ¿No que ibas a llevarme con mi madre y con mi hermano?- le retaba en modo de pregunta el azabache, observando como la chica con sus cabellos mojados le regresaba la mirada molesta.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Planeta tierra, corporación capsula.

Gokú terminaba de comer después de que acompaño a Jade por todo el planeta destruyendo las bases restantes que quedaban de la patrulla roja, por su parte, Gohan y compañía aun no regresaban de buscar las esferas del dragón lo que le decía al Son mayor y a los demás que tal vez aun no las tenían todas.

-¡Que buena comida!- se toco la barriga el Son al terminar de comerse el ultimo pedazo de carne asada, siendo observado por Bulma, Jade, Oolong, Numero 18 y el maestro Roshi.

-Jade, resuélveme una duda…- Bulma llamo a la Androide de cabello castaño que voltio a ver a la esposa de Vegeta, el cual estaba alejado de los demás, observando de mala gana a Gokú el cual continuaba con sus masajes "estomacales".

-¿Qué pasa, Bulma?-

-Si tú también tienes células Saiyajin, ¿Por qué no comes tanto como este…?- apunto a Gokú con su mirada el cual se intrigo al sentir como hablaban de él, así mismo la peli azul también con su dedo pulgar izquierdo apunto hacia donde estaba Vegeta, el cual miro un poco avergonzado a su esposa, a pesar de ser orgulloso y un cascarrabias sabia "con quien ponerse" estando en su casa. -¿O como el tragón de Vegeta?- termino de preguntar, observando como la otra mujer oji azul y con anteojos parpadeo varias veces asimilando la pregunta un tanto confusa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… No como tanto como ellos por qué no soy una Saiyajin pura o hibrida, soy solo una imitación de los Saiyajin, además, mi lado humano es un poco más fuerte que las células Saiyajin que tengo, esto último debido a los experimentos que realizo mi padre con la energía ilimitada que me instalo…- movió sus manos un poco mientras respondía, haciendo que Bulma comprendiera lo que le habían respondido.

-Ya veo, así que es por eso…-

-Oigan, ¿Están hablando de mi?- Gokú se apunto así mismo con uno de sus dedos, observando tanto a su esposa Androide como a su amiga.

-¿A penas te diste cuenta, idiota?- contra preguntaba la científica Brief, haciendo reír a Gokú.

-Jaja Ya, no es para que te enojes, Bulma jaja- tan despreocupado como siempre, era algo que Gokú tenía para aligerar el ambiente más tenso, solo que en ese caso, alguien no estaba tan "a gusto" con que el Son estuviera así de despreocupado y "normalito".

 _-"Me desquicias, Kakarotto"-_ apretó sus brazos el orgulloso príncipe, observando con el ceño fruncido a su rival que continuaba riendo.

-Puedo sentir como el Ki de Gohan se acerca junto con el de Krilin y Yamcha- con una sonrisa en su rostro y seguro de si Gokú se levanto de su lugar, haciendo que a hora todos le miraran.

No muy lejos de la capital del Oeste justo y como había dicho Gokú, su hijo y sus dos amigos volaban de forma tranquila, respirando y sintiendo el viento en sus rostros, una pequeña mochila se observaba en la espalda del joven Saiyajin y en su mano derecha el nuevo radar del dragón que Bulma había creado.

-Sí que somos rápidos, en poco más de un día pudimos recuperar todas las esferas del dragón- entre las nubes y sonriendo completamente, Krilin comentaba a Yamcha y a Gohan que iban a su lado derecho.

-Tienes razón, Krilin… Aun que me hubiera gustado durar un poco más en reunirlas- también sonriente Yamcha era el que respondía, pero su respuesta extraño al calvo y al joven Son.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Yamcha?-

 _[OST Recomendado: Farewell Trunks - DBS /watch?v=2IMkAFqVRdQ.]_

-Verán Krilin, Gohan… Solo han estado aquí dos días, quisiera que se quedaran un poco mas- siendo sincero y un poco cabizbajo el ex ladrón del desierto expresaba sus ganas de que Gokú, Gohan y Jade se quedaran un poco más en la Tierra, ya que las historias que había escuchado a sus amigos lo estaban haciendo debatir si también ir a ese mundo o no, aun que a fines prácticos prefería la Tierra por sus comodidades.

-A mí también me gustaría que se quedaran un poco mas, Gohan- Krilin apoyo la misiva de su amigo para después ambos ver al chico de cabellos negros y con cola, el cual se encogió de hombros al escucharlos decir aquellas palabras.

-Créanme que a nosotros también nos gustaría quedarnos un poco mas amigos, pero debemos volver por mi hermanito Goten y las esposas de papá- Gohan hacia un pequeño intento de excusarse ante estos que se miraron para después suspirar un poco desanimados cosa que sin dudas el semi-Saiyajin noto. -Pe-Pero no se desanimen amigos, volveremos a venir a hora si con toda la familia jeje- intento levantarles el ánimo al decirles aquello, cosa que funciono solo a medias.

-No te preocupes, Gohan…- Krilin miraba hacia el frente, ya notándose a la distancia los edificios de la capital del Oeste, su destino. -Nosotros entendemos que ese mundo es su nuevo hogar, solo prométanos que algún día nos llevaran a conocerlo, ¿De acuerdo?- volviendo a ver al chico azabache preguntaba sonriendo a lo que Gohan respondió con el mismo gesto y alzando su pulgar izquierdo en señal de acuerdo.

-Y dinos, ¿Como son ellas?- el calvito con ropas normales volvía a preguntar, notando como de repente las mejillas de Gohan se tornaron rosadas.

-¿E-Ellas?- pregunto sin querer entender.

-No te hagas el tonto, Gokú nos conto que tu también tienes a varias chicas locas por ti, anda, no es malo que nos cuentes- bromeo un poco, haciendo que Gohan se avergonzara aun mas, por su parte Yamcha reía en silencio, pues ver a Gohan avergonzado por que le hablaran de chicas era algo imperdible de ver.

-Bueno… Este…- no sabía que responder, guardando el radar del dragón en uno de sus bolsillos y rascando su nuca, para después mirara hacia abajo, las carreteras y las casas que se notaban por todos lados a la par que se acercaban cada vez más a su destino final, pero debido que estaban volando a una velocidad muy baja aun tardarían unos cuantos minutos. -La verdad es que solo son mis amigas… O eso creo yo…- avergonzado y sin elevar la mirada comentaba, ante las risas y sonrisas picaras de sus amigos. -Aun así, todas ellas son muy importantes para mí…- retomaba un poco de confianza, esbozando una nueva sonrisa, teniendo muy presentes a Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia y por supuesto a Naruko, la chica que le dio su primer beso.

-Alguien está enamorado de más de una chica jajaja- Yamcha bromeo abiertamente, haciendo que la pena volviera al hibrido.

-Ya-Yamcha por favor jeje- también reía, pero de una forma apenada y nerviosa, denotando que el otro guerrero Z no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-Todos hemos pasado por algo parecido, Gohan… Yo por ejemplo, hasta que conocí a Numero 18, ella es fantástica- también hablaba de forma sincera el calvo, haciendo que Yamcha se sintiera un poco menos ya que el a pesar de tener suerte con las chicas aun no perpetraba algún compromiso serio debido sobre todo a que, era un mujeriego hecho y derecho.

-Sí, puedo entender lo que dices, Krilin…- volviendo a ver hacia abajo, Gohan recordó esos pequeños momentos a solas que había compartido con cada una de las chicas que le atraían. _-"Gohan-kun"-_ las voces conjuntas de las chicas sonaron en su mente, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo y de una forma más intensa. -Ellas son increíbles, cada una es buena en algo… A pesar de todo me han demostrado lo fuertes que son… Lo admito, son fabulosas-

-Me alegro por ti, ya debes de querer volverlas a ver y es por eso que ya quieres regresar, pillo- volvían a bromear con el chico, haciéndolo "desconcentrarse" en su vuelo pero rápidamente se recompuso en el aire.

-Chicos, por favor jeje ya no bromeen con eso jeje-

 _-"Gokú, Gohan ya no es el niño de antes, se nota a madurado mucho en ese mundo, Milk estaría orgullosa de él"-_ con total fe, Krilin pensaba aquellas palabras, mientras, él, el chico mencionado y Yamcha surcaban las nubes de los cielos de la región del Oeste.

 _-"Chicas, amigos... Espero estén bien, en pocas horas volveré"-_ pensaba el joven hibrido, volviendo ver al frente y esperando llegar ya a su destino para poder llevar a cabo lo que era debido, sin saber que en el mundo Shinobi una lucha se había desarrollado y se estaba aun llevando a cabo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: Planeta Shinobi, valle del fin.

Naruko continuaba observando de mala forma a Sasuke que le esperaba en donde se había mantenido, hasta que la muchacha rubia decidió cargar de nuevo en contra de él, corriendo y de varios saltos llego de nuevo hacia donde el Uchiha estaba para después y de forma sorpresiva debido a que no podía sentir su Ki, asestarle por parte del chico, un nuevo golpe en la mejilla derecha, dejándola aun mas desconcertada que antes.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUGGGH!- libero aquel sonido la chica cuando de nueva cuenta fue a dar pero a hora a las rocas de la orilla del lago.

 _-"¿Qué? No… No pude leer su Ki… ¿Por qué no pude leerlo? Ni sus movimientos"-_ pensaba mientras iba en picada hasta estrellarse por fin.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Es inútil Naruko…!- le gritaba el Uchiha, observando cómo lentamente la Uzumaki tocando su mejilla atacada se levantaba del pequeño hundimiento de tierra que había provocado. -A pesar de todo, sigues siendo la perdedora de siempre-

-Sasuke…- musito la chica de ojos azules, sin creer que realmente el Uchiha era otro completamente diferente.

Por su parte el Uchiha recordaba los últimos momentos con su gente, con su clan, con Itachi… Molestando se cada vez más, y llegando a una temible conclusión, una conclusión que sin saber en el futuro le podría costar una muerte llena de sufrimiento y dolor, por no decir, que con esa decisión un poderoso enemigo estaría al asecho.

 _[Reanudación de OST: Heavy Violence - N.]_

 _-"¡No me importa la oscuridad que tenga que atravesar para vengar a mi clan, madre…! ¡No me importa la maldad que tenga que aceptar con tal de matarte hermano y justo como tú, voy a despertar ese poder que me mostraste aun y si a pesar de ello tengo que convertir a los Son en mis enemigos, sobre todo a ti, Gohan!"-_ recordaba el Mangekyu Sharingan de Itachi, pues se lo mostro justo antes de someterlo a un genjutsu y escapar.

Por su parte Naruko también se había puesto de nuevo a recordar a todos sus amigos y amigas que fue dejando, a todos aquellos que le prestaron sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Sasuke, aquellos a los cuales el mismo azabache afirmaba despreciar, haciéndola molestarse de nuevo.

 _-"¿Recuerdas la promesa que hiciste, Naruko? ¡Ve y cúmplela!"-_ la voz de Rock Lee se materializaba.

 _-"¡Vamos, ¿Que esperan?! ¡Vayan por Sasuke, yo me encargo de esto!"-_ a hora Xenovia era la que hablaba, justo y cuando la chica de cabello azul le salvo la vida de la catana de Komachi.

 _-"Confía en mi Naruko-nee, ustedes sigan, deben ir por Sasuke-san"-_ Hinata también se materializaba una vez más en su pensamiento, haciendo que la llama de la convicción y del nunca rendirse ardiera con fuerza de nuevo en ella.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a dar por vencida, vas a regresar a la aldea aun que tenga que molerte a golpes y te quebré cada hueso de tu cuerpo! ¡Pero tu Sasuke vas a volver conmigooooooooooooo!- el Chakra de Kurama empezó a fluir fuera del cuerpo de la chica ante la mirada de Sasuke, el cual activo su Sharingan pues al parecer tendría que pelear con la Uzumaki para llevar a cabo su conclusión: Matarla.

Ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro, cada uno con su objetivo definido y asumiendo en completo acuerdo las consecuencias del inevitable choque entre la Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

-¡Vas a volver conmigo te guste o no, Sasuke!-

-¡Ya es tarde, Naruko!-

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

 _-"¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su Ki…?"-_ [Una Naruko un tanto lastimada pensaba, después de haber intercambiado varios golpes con el Uchiha.] _-"¿A caso…? ¿A caso está usando algo para esconder su Chakra sin suprimirlo?"-_

 _-"Sasuke, ¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando?!"-_ [Kakashi después de haberse enterado de lo que estaba pasando, había decido ir lo más rápido posible en busca del azabache para de ese modo evitar una tragedia.] -Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario algo muy grave podría ocurrir-

-Sasuke… Lastimas a Naruko… Gohan te…- [Sumamente preocupado Kakashi volvía hablar consigo mismo, recordado aquel arrebato de furia por parte del chico hibrido y temiendo que lo mismo pudiera pasar cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado.]

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!- [Una Naruko desenfrenada había logrado detener un ataque mortal de un Sasuke completamente sorprendido por lo que miraba, pues una enorme cantidad de poder emanaba de la chica de ojos a hora rojos como la misma sangre.] -¡SASUKEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** **-*¡PUUUM PAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM PAAAAM POOOOM PAAAAM!*-**

-Es cierto que desde que Gokú y Son llegaron ese vacío de familia desapareció de nuestras vidas, pero…- [Sobre troncos flotando en el agua, Sasuke y Naruko habían intercambiado varias palabras. -Ellos jamás entenderán mi propósito, mi meta, mi objetivo-

-¿Quién eres tú?- [Komachi miraba con su ceño fruncido a un nuevo ninja que había aparecido de la nada, siendo que ese ninja no era otro que la misma Erza que había logrado llegar a tiempo para salvar a Xenovia que ya estaba en su límite.] -¿Vas atacar tu o ataco yo?- [Retante Erza esperaba el ataque de Komachi que a hora si se miraba en un predicamento debido a aquí la nueva oponente estaba en otro nivel muy diferente.]

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Caminos separados" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¡Sal de ahí Shen-Long y cumple nuestro deseo!- [Gokú con voz firme exclamaba a las siete esferas del dragón reunidas, haciendo que los cielos se oscurecieran y dejaran en claro que el dragón sagrado apareciera por fin.]

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Desconocido, solo se le conoce como "La tercera espada maestra".

Kekkei-Genkai: Si, elemento veneno.

Edad: 16 años.

Afiliación: Kirigakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Desconocidos.

Carácter: Serio, analítico, estricto.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado, Kenjutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: No tiene.

Persona a la que admira: Desconocido.

Procedencia: País de la tierra.

Color de ojos: Gris oscuro.

Color de pelo: Negro.

Técnica insignia: "Kenjutsu: Filo de sangre negra"

Nivel ninja: Jounin de clase S.

Animal favorito: Desconocido.

Habilidad especial: Sincronizar su poder con el de su espada, impregnar de su sangre venenosa sus armas.

Arma preferida: Catana legendaria, "Colmillo salvaje"

Rival: No tiene.

Ocupación: Espía, tercera espada maestra, asesina, escolta.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Tierra, fuego, viento.

 **Antes de despedirme por el momento, quiero informarles que ya solo me faltan de dos a tres capítulos para acabar el fic de forma definitiva por lo que tal vez no actualice de forma regular por lo menos en una semana o en lo que termino dichos capítulos. También quiero comunicarles a mis lectores de Fairy Dragón que comenzare actualizar de forma regular esa historia después de dos semanas luego de acabar este fic, esto para "aventajar" y escribir varios capítulos de reserva como así decirlo. Agradezco de nuevo a cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores y lectoras, se que con agradecer no basta pero es lo menos y lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya se han superado los trescientos favoritos, ya casi se llega a los dos mil comentarios y mi favorito personal: Ya casi se alcanzan las ciento cincuenta mil vistas, no cabe duda, todo el merito de esta historia se lo llevan ustedes, quienes leen, quienes comentan, quienes visitan el fic, absolutamente todos son parte de esta épica aventura. Como cosa final y es cosa que nunca les he pedido pero a hora si me gustaría hacerlo, ¿Qué es lo que más les ha agradado de esta historia? Soy consciente que lo que escribo esta lejos de ser perfecto pero aun y así, me gustaría saber qué es lo que más les a atraído, gustado, agradado de esta, nuestra historia, espero leerlo. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos.**

 **Próxima actualización: del 18 al 23 de Julio.**

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	85. Capitulo 84: Caminos separados

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _You are grateful for the comrade comment, as always thanks, I hope this chapter also pleases you and we are reading. Bye._

 _ **-wwTheBeast2015-**_ _It's good to know that you liked the companion chapter, thank you for commenting and obviously for reading. See you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good thing you liked it, hehe, I hope this chapter is also like that. Thanks for the support, for reading and commenting. Good bye and take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Neglect companion, we are close to the regular updates for Fairy Dragon, just wait a little longer jejeje. Thank you for continuing to read this story and stay tuned, until another._

 _ **-solderguerrero10-**_ _Tal vez o tal vez no, ya se verá compañero después de todo no hay que ilusionarse por que todo puede pasar. Como siempre te agradezco el que leas y comentes, no sabes cuánto me ayuda eso. Nos vemos._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _Si es una broma vale compañero, pero si lo dices enserio mi respuesta es la más predecible: No se puede, ¿Por qué? Por que Itachi ya fue presentado como hombre, o ¿Lo opero para que se vuelva mujer? jajajaja lo siento hermano pero no se puede, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Haku jajaja te pasas, men jajajaja pero bueno con eso de que era bien femenino (en aspecto) pero bueno la verdad es que ese par de hermanas van a dar mucha historia en la segunda temporada ya lo varas, espero te guste este capítulo y como siempre gracias por el apoyo. Cuídate compañero._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Muy bien dicho compañero, ese "Sasuki" se está ganando la paliza de su vida jeje, gracias por seguir al pendiente y apoyando, no sabes cuánto me ayudas hermano. Hasta luego._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Si compañero, al parecer Sasuke tiene mucha suerte ante tal hecho (que Goku y Gohan no estén) aun que eso se acabara pronto xD. En cuanto a la pelea de Komachi y Xenovia si amigo, la chica de ojos rojizos tiene una clara ventaja, pero que Xenovia no se preocupe pues la caballería pesada viene al rescate jajaja. Hermano como siempre te doy las gracias de todo corazón, espero que a tu historia le está yendo tan bien como de seguro le va, me he quedado un poco abotagado en el capítulo 18 por las ocupaciones que traigo pero hasta a hora vas bastante bien con la historia, ojala pronto me ponga al corriente y dejarte tus reviews sabrosas jajaja. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo, es bueno leerte como en cada capítulo y qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, a ver qué opinas de este jeje. Hasta otra._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Si helmano, la segunda temporada se nos viene, espero también te guste justo y como esta. Cuídate y gracias por tu comentario._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Que bien que te a gustado, espero leerte con respecto a tu impresión sobre este capítulo, claro si crees que lo merece si no pues no hay problem jaja. Paz y éxitos._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Claro compañero, no se preocupe, seria estúpido de mi parte abandonar esta historia a escasos capítulos para terminarse xD. Gracias por comentar y leer, nos leemos después._

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Siempre que pueda voy a resolver las preguntas y dudas de mis lectores, en caso que no pueda responder pues también aviso para que sepan jejeje, gracias compañero por seguir leyendo y comentando, tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al -_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Naruko solo puede controlar correctamente una porción muy limitada del Chakra del nueve colas-_

 _-Sasuke posee un Sharingan con dos aspas, considerándose este como un Sharingan "inmaduro"-_

 _-Erza puede combinar sus armas con su elemento quemar, haciendo que estas ardan en llamas-_

 _-El mandoble "Asilum" es un arma especial forjada especialmente para Erza-_

 _-Todos los miembros de la "Elite de Raíz" estaban en los libros bingo de las demás aldeas ninja debido a su peligrosidad-_

 _-Erza en otras aldeas es conocida como "La ninja de fuego de Konoha"-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 84: Caminos separados.**

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** tanto Sasuke como Naruko se conectaron ambas mejillas opuestas, haciendo que una pequeña cantidad de sangre saliera de sus bocas por el contacto de los puños contrarios.

 _-"¡No me voy a dejar vencer, no puedo ser derrotada!"-_

 _-"Itachi, voy a conseguir el poder para matarte a como dé lugar"-_

Ambos chicos pensaban, mientras, eran repelidos por los golpes anteriores, saliendo despedidos hacia direcciones opuestas y cayendo de pie sobre las aguas del rio que se formaba gracias a la cascada que lo unía con el lago que también había.

-¡Sasuke, como sea te voy a llevar de regreso!-

El Uchiha no respondió a las palabras que la rubia Uzumaki había gritado con tanta decisión, mas sin importarle tanto, volvió a correr hacia ella, con su Sharingan de dos aspas activado en todo momento, tenía una clara ventaja debido a que el si podía leer el Ki de Naruko, pero ella no podía debido al sello de camuflaje que este se había puesto desde que dejo la aldea.

 **-*¡FUUU!*-**

En un rápido movimiento y aprovechando su percepción mejorada por el Ki y por su Sharingan, Sasuke esquivo una patada de la rubia que cuando menos quiso lo tuvo agachado justo en frente de su estomago, mientras, ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la velocidad de su oponente. **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-** le dio un golpe certero en medio del estomago, haciendo que el ceño de la chica se frunciera aun mas por el dolor, para después pasar a. **-*¡PAAAAAAAM!*-** un nuevo gancho ascendente en la mandíbula, haciendo que el rostro de Naruko se levantara así como todo su cuerpo, cosa que Sasuke aprovecho para tomar impulso y con sus dos piernas al aire volver atacar sin compasión el abdomen femenino, en una feroz y fuerte patada doble con la suela de sus sandalias ninja. **-*¡POOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHH!-

Escupió mucha sangre, mientras, iba a una gran velocidad a chocar contra las aguas del rio, mientras, Sasuke simplemente se quedaba quieto e inmutable, observando el choque de Naruko en contra de la superficie acuosa.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Hmff!- soltó un breve bufido al ver como lentamente Naruko se volvía a poner de pie, con clara sangre en su labio inferior, la cual molesta también le observaba, sin creer que fue sorprendida por completo por esos golpes del Uchiha.

 _[OST Recomendado: Epic Fights - NS /watch?v=53OARBMIOeg &t=193s.]_

 _-"No entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su Ki…?"-_ la rubia de ojos azules pensaba, mientras, que con su mano derecha se limpiaba la poca sangre que se derramaba desde su labio inferior hasta su mentón, para después ver dicha sangre embarrada en el reverso de su mano. _-"¿A caso…?"-_ fue cuando llego a una clara conclusión. _-"¿A caso está usando alguno de esos sellos de Orochimaru, para esconder su Chakra o presencia?"-_ apretó su dentadura, terminando de levantarse ante los ojos rojo fuego del azabache con camiseta azul y short blanco.

-No sé por qué Sasuke…- volvía hablar la chica, haciendo que el mencionado arqueara su ceja derecha ante las nuevas palabras de la rubia. -Pero siento que quieres realmente destruirme- termino de decirle, jadeando un poco y terminando de limpiar su mentón y labios de la sangre que anteriormente había liberado.

-No estoy jugando, Naruko…- hablo de forma seria y completamente centrada, sin que titubeara ninguna de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué insistes en irte con ese maldito de Orochimaru?! ¡Piensa en tu familia, en Goten-nii, en tu mamá, en Goh…!-

-¡Cállate Naruko!- el Uchiha le interrumpió con un grito, notándose como este frunció aun más el ceño y apretó los dientes.

-¿Todo lo que hicimos en el equipo 7 no significo nada? ¡Nos convertimos en amigos!-

-Y es justo por eso que tengo que acabarte…- afirmaba completamente seguro, mas su voz no fue arrogante como antes, solo se volvió a poner en guardia para continuar con la pelea y acabar con la Uzumaki de una vez por todas.

-¿Me tienes que acabar por que somos amigos?-

-Lo único que te tiene que interesar Naruko, es que tú me ayudaras a alcanzar el poder que deseo y anhelo, solo así podre conseguirlo… Solo matándote lo conseguiré-

Naruko también se volvía a colocar en guardia, mientras, dentro de su mente aun estaba recia a pensar que Sasuke realmente estaba dispuesto a matarla, aun así seguiría adelante y no dejaría que el Uchiha llegara con el Sannin perverso.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes: Torre Hokage.

-¡Espere! ¿Lo-Lo que escuche es verdad…?- Kakashi estaba frente a Tsunade, la cual libero un tendido suspiro de cansancio por todo lo que estaba pasando, aun no había "señales" de que Gokú y compañía cumplieran lo que dijeron que pedirían aquel dragón que supuestamente cumplía deseos por lo que la situación en la aldea seguía siendo prácticamente la misma, el Hatake había regresado con información sobre la misión que se le había encomendado a él, así como a Genma, Anko y Mei, solo que justo y como habían quedado de acuerdo, el ninja con el Sharingan sería el único que regresaría a la aldea para entregar de forma personal todo lo que descubrieron en aquel campo de batalla cercano a las costas del fuego, solo que, a su llegada no se esperaba lo que la rubia con aquel rombo en su frente le había dicho. -¡Sasuke se fue de la aldea hace casi dos días y usted manda a Genin tras él!- volvía hablar el ninja con la banda ninja tapando uno de sus ojos, ante la mirada de la mujer de kimono blanco.

-Así es Kakashi… Debido a la situación de ninjas disponibles no tuve más remedio que enviar a Genin para que intentaran ir tras él y regresarlo a la aldea- con los dedos de sus manos entre cruzadas y levantadas a la altura de su rostro serio, la Hokage termino de decirle al Hatake cosa que este no comprendía del todo bien.

-¿Qué paso con Kushina-sama? Ella…-

-Está embarazada, Kakashi-

El ninja copia se quedo completamente anonadado por lo que la Senju le había dicho tan de repente, tanto que le freno en sus palabras, dejándolo callado por unos instantes hasta que volvió a tomar aire y se dispuso hablar de nuevo. -¿Embarazada?- repitió como si no hubiera escuchado lo suficientemente claro lo que la rubia había dicho.

-Así es…- volvió a reafirmar Tsunade. -No te preocupes, a falta de efectivos en la aldea, pedí ayuda a la aldea de la arena, además, esa chica llamada Xenovia fue tras ellos, tal vez los alcanzo ya, e incluso, ya los está ayudando- intentaba mantenerse calmada, aun que por dentro era un puñado de emociones por todo lo que sucedía pero a pesar de todo debía mantener su rostro en alto y no demostrar algún signo de debilidad o inseguridad en sus propias decisiones.

Kakashi suspiro y agacho completamente la cabeza, esto fue algo tan repentino que fue tomado por completo con la "guardia baja". Ya no dijo nada, se quedo mirando el piso por unos pocos instantes antes de girarse y darle la espalda a la Hokage, la cual ya podía predecir qué era lo que su ninja haría al verlo alejarse sin ánimos y claramente aun conmocionado por lo que le conto.

-Kakashi…- le llamo intensificando su seriedad y haciendo que el peli plata se detuviera momentáneamente. -Tienes que regresar a la misión que te había encomendado, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, van a estar bien y lo traerán de vuelta…-

-Está bien, solo haré un pequeño encargo en la aldea y regresare a las costas del país del fuego para continuar investigando- fue lo que respondió, retomando su marcha, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola por fin, dejando sola a la mujer de mirada castaña que para nada se creyó lo del encargo.

 _-"Sasuke, ¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando?!"-_ pensaba consternado Kakashi, mientras, a paso lento salía de la torre y caminaba todo recto hacia las puertas de la aldea. -Debo darme prisa antes de que pase algo malo… Gokú, Gohan regresen- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono un poco más elevado, pues claramente sabia que el Uchiha había aprovechado la ausencia de los Son para huir.

Una vez que por fin estuvo en la puerta, realizo los sellos correspondientes para. _**-¡Jutsu de invocación!-**_ **-*¡PUUUF!*** \- como era típico de la técnica, el Hatake planto la palma de una de sus manos sobre el suelo, generando la invocación deseada de sus Ninken, cuyo líder era el pequeño y listo Pakkun.

-No hace ni un día que me invocaste Kakashi, ¿A hora que pasa?- encima de la cabeza del perro mas grande, el pequeño Pakkun preguntaba a su invocador, el cual para nada se miraba relajado y tranquilo como comúnmente se le veía.

-Lo siento Pakkun, pero ando algo apresurado… Después te lo explicare con mayor calma, a hora lo que necesito es que se dividan por el área y busquen el olor de Sasuke o Naruko- le ordenaban, haciendo que el can parlanchín se intrigara aun mas por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero justo y como su invocador se lo había dicho, ya sería cosa que le explicarían mas tarde.

-Está bien, Kakashi… Buscaremos el aroma de ese chico y esa chica-

-Gracias, una vez que localicen alguno de esos aromas llámenme y estaré de inmediato con ustedes-

Los canes asintieron, para después observar como una simple señal de manos por parte del ninja con el Sharingan hizo que los perros saltaran y se dispersaran para buscar los rastros deseados.

Agacho su mirada de nuevo el ninja copia, recordando las palabras de Tsunade, por un breve instante se sintió contento por la Uzumaki mayor, ex viuda de su maestro, el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, no obstante, toda la dicha se desaparecía cuando volvía a recordar lo que apremiaba aquí, Sasuke se había ido de la aldea y lo más seguro era que Mikoto estuviera muy decaída, Gokú y Gohan así como Jade no estaban, por lo que le tocaba a él ir y detener las locuras de Sasuke, a hora se arrepentía de haber pensado que el Uchiha era igual a él, pues al parecer alguien tenía una voluntad tan débil como su ego mismo.

-Sasuke… Si lastimas a Naruko… Gohan te matara- recordó al enfurecido joven en la misión en la tierra de las Olas, como no dudo nada para matar al creer que precisamente Naruko estaba muerta, así como el Uchiha mismo. Ese enojo ocurrió cuando Gohan y Naruko recién se habían empezado a llevar bien, por lo que era fácil pensar y discernir que a hora que eran prácticamente novios, el semi-Saiyajin entraría en cólera completa si dañaban a la Uzumaki rubia. -Lo vi cuando mato a ese chico y no dudo que en su enojo también te arrase a ti, debo detenerlos o de lo contrario algo muy grave puede pasar-

 _ **-*¡AÚÚÚÚ! ¡AAAAH! ¡AÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!*-**_ los aullidos de sus perros ninjas le distrajeron de lo que pensaba y decía en voz baja, para después ver hacia el cielo y de un salto adentrarse en el bosque para encontrar a sus Ninken.

 _-"Sasuke, Naruko… Espero poder llegar a tiempo o de lo contrario, no sé lo que pueda encontrar"-_ con suma preocupación volvía a pensar el ninja, saltando de rama en rama y de árbol en árbol para encontrar a sus perros para que estos le indicaran la ruta a seguir.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Valle del fin.

 _ **-¡Chidori!-**_ Sasuke desde lo alto de varias rocas cargaba en una de sus manos el letal jutsu que Kakashi le había enseñado, mientras, en las aguas del rio Naruko se preparaba para recibir al Uchiha.

-¡Te derrotare y te llevare de regreso, sin importar que, de verás!- con su característica señal de manos, la rubia de ojos azules se preparo para contra restar el ataque del Uchiha que se dejo caer por la cascada, en un claro síntoma de impulso para poder llevar a cabo su cometido. _**-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombraaaas!-**_ **-*¡PUUUF!*-** una clon apareció a su lado, para después y sin perder ni una milésima de segundo ayudar a su yo original en la creación de un Rasengan.

 **-*¡FIIIIIUU!*-** el Chakra se arremolino y se concentro en la palma derecha de la chica, observando como Sasuke emergía de las caudalosas aguas de la cascada con su Chidori listo para atravesarla y ponerle punto final a la contienda.

-¡Se acabo, Naruko! ¡Este será tu finaaaal!-

 _ **-¡Rasengaaaan!-**_ la oji azul exclamo cuando por fin su ataque insignia había estado listo, para después ser tomada de su mano libre por su otra clon y empezar a darle giros para también impulsarla.

 **-*¡FIU! ¡FIU! ¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

Por fin la lanzo en contra de Sasuke el cual en el último segundo extendió su mano con el Chidori hacia donde también Naruko había hecho lo mismo, solo que con su Rasengan recién hecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Ambos chicos gritaron molestos, a escasos centímetros de que sus respectivos ataques terminaran de colisionar y se produjera una sacudida tremenda para el agua en donde pisaban.

 **-*¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La luminiscencia liberada fue mayúscula, impidiendo que se mirara algo por varios instantes, mas el esfuerzo estaba completamente representado en los rostros de los dos que habían chocado sus ataques.

-¡GGGRRRR!- especies de gruñidos y quejidos salían de la boca de Naruko y de Sasuke, intentando soportar el ataque del contrario y poder destrozarlo, mas al parecer estos tenían el mismo poder pues ambos llegaron a un punto crítico.

 **-*¡BUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Por fin los ataques estallaron, repeliendo de forma brusca y vehemente a Naruko y a Sasuke que por dicha repulsión salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El agua se mecía con violencia, mientras, una pequeña "lluvia" caía sobre todo el lugar por lo que recién había pasado ante la liberación de poder por parte del Uchiha y de la Uzumaki.

Sasuke quedo sobre la superficie del agua, tosiendo un poco así como también respirando un poco acelerado, por su parte Naruko se había hundido en las aguas del rio, pero rápidamente también salió a la superficie, boca arriba, mirando el cielo a la par que se volvía a repetir de forma interna todas las palabras que el Uchiha le había dicho momentos atrás.

 _-"A pesar de todo, esa estúpida patética pudo repeler mi Chidori…"-_ su ceño se fruncía mas y mas sintiéndose molesto de que Naruko a pesar de todo continuara a su aparente nivel. _-"¡Naruko, me haces enfurecer!"-_

 _-"Realmente quiere matarme…"-_ pensaba la chica girando un poco su rostro para ver a Sasuke el cual también le observaba, sumamente molesto. _-"Yo… Yo siempre te admire, baka idiota… Realmente pensé que podíamos llegar a ser amigos… Incluso… Incluso verdaderos hermanos, pero a hora me doy cuenta que solo lo soñé. Gokú-sensei nos dio una familia, nos dio algo nuevo a mí, a mamá y a mi tía Mikoto y tú lo quieres destruir. Gohan-kun, tú… Tú realmente me llegaste a comprender y a soportar jeje, no te voy a defraudar y menos voy a defraudar a Goten-nii, ¡De verás!"-_

Se volvía a poner de pie sobre el agua ante los ojos encendidos de Sasuke el cual no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la Uzumaki, pues ya había pensado en algo, mientras, su marca maldita era liberada en su primer etapa, pues las características marcas negras se notaron dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, cosa que tomo por completo en sorpresa a Naruko ya que ella nunca lo había visto en ese estado.

-Sabes, Naruko…- una gran y arrogante sonrisa se manifestaba en el rostro del Uchiha a hora cubierto por aquellas marcas negras del sello de maldición, siendo que Naruko simplemente le miraba callada, apretando su dentadura y sus facciones, pensando, martillándose la mente, aun y a pesar de tener claro que debía regresar a Sasuke a la aldea a como diera lugar. -Se dice que cuando dos ninjas lo suficientemente fuertes pelean, pueden entenderse por medio de los puños, ¿Dime, puedes saber qué es lo que pienso, Naruko? ¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi cabeza en estos momentos?- arrogante y burlón, Sasuke preguntaba, a una chica que no le respondía, pues a pesar de conocer las intenciones malvadas del joven con el Sharingan, continuaba dudando, reprimida como así decirlo y eso lo notaba con claridad Kurama dentro de su jaula y sello.

 _-"Esa mocosa no tiene las suficientes agallas para usar mi poder… Aun así…"-_ entre cerro uno de sus ojos la imponente bestia anaranjada y con nueve colas ondeando detrás de ella. _-"Estoy obligado por ese Saiyajin. ¿Quieres poder Naruko? Tómalo, si te atreves…"-_ esas eran las palabras que el gran zorro demoniaco de las nueve colas decía dentro de la chica que en esos precisos momentos, estaba siendo tocada del cuello de su chaleco siendo que Sasuke con una sonrisa llena de odio le observaba, pues mientras, Kurama hablaba dentro de Naruko el Uchiha había podido aprovechar las aun existentes dudas en la rubia que se quejaba completamente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sadness and sorrow (Piano version) - N /watch?v=jh7vy7KJb6s.]_

 **-*¡SHIIIIRRIIIIIT!*-** era el sonido que un segundo Chidori hacia en la mano libre del Uchiha que estaba dispuesto a matar a Naruko aun y a sabiendas de que si lo hacía, su propia sentencia estaba dictada.

 _-"A pesar de todo…"-_ hablaba dentro de su mente la chica, intentando tumbar las barreras que le impedían pensar con claridad. _-"Quieres matarme… Cuando… Cuando yo te considere como a un hermano. Siempre te admire como el resto de chicas de la academia, incluso… Incluso una ocasión llegue a pensar que me gustabas de verdad…"-_ recordaba sus días en la academia, cuando aun eran chicos de ocho a nueve años _. -"Pero después, llego Gohan-kun y aun que al principio me caía mal y lo consideraba un niñito de papá…"-_ también rememoraba las discusiones que había tenido con Gohan durante sus primeras semanas en la academia, así como sus "acercamientos" cada vez más constantes. _-"Supe… Supe lo que era realmente que te gustara alguien… Y esa admiración, ese clamor por ti, Sasuke paso a ser una rivalidad que se intensifico en mi interior, siempre quise superarte, quise que me reconocieras… Quise ser tu hermana de verdad"-_ la chica se dolía de su cuello, sintiendo como la fuerte mano de Sasuke le sujetaba con malvadas intenciones de acabarle con aquel ataque eléctrico en su contra.

 _-"Nunca te rindas"-_ Gokú con su voz seria y convertido en Súper Saiyajin 4 aparecía frente a la chica dentro de sus pensamientos y a su lado estaba Gohan el cual le miraba también serio.

 _-"Naruko-chan si te pasa algo, nunca me lo perdonare, nunca se lo perdonare a quien te lastime"-_ sus palabras sonaban tan convincentes que la chica rubia llego a pensar que no estaba pensando, pero cuando los dos Son se desvanecieron de su mirada justo y como habían aparecido, la realidad la golpeo de súbito, sintiendo como Sasuke apretó el agarre en contra del cuello de su chaleco e intensificaba la electricidad de su Chidori.

-¡Ya es tarde, Naruko…!- tomo velocidad el Uchiha amenazando con por fin atravesar el pecho de la chica de la cual empezaba a emanar el Chakra anaranjado de Kurama. -¡Se acabooooooooo!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, se contaban los segundos, mientras, el ataque mortal del Uchiha iba a toda saña en contra de una Naruko que abrió sus ojos de golpe, los cuales habían dejado de ser azules para cambiar a un rojo sangre, sus caninos se habían agrandado, en conclusión todo su cuerpo había sufrido el cambio característico cuando usaba el poder del nueve colas.

 **-*¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!*-**

 _[OST Recomendado: Himoji - NS /watch?v=tiT9yefU3C0 &t=142s.]_

-¡¿Eh?!- Sasuke se miro sorprendido, cuando su Chidori no atravesó a la rubia, más su ataque eléctrico choco contra algo, algo que envolvió su mano tomándolo y haciéndolo que se sorprendiera aun más que antes.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Su Ki se está incrementando mucho!- Sasuke la quiso terminar de nuevo, pero en eso el puño izquierdo de la Uzumaki le apretó tan fuerte que le saco la sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un gran grito supersónico arrojando al Uchiha a varios metros de distancia, así como un poco aturdido por lo que tan de repente había pasado, pues tan cerca estuvo de matarla que no supo ni que paso de un momento a otro.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento comenzó a fluir con fuerza, mientras, Naruko estaba estática y con su mirada agachada, por su parte Sasuke se recompuso sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

 _-"¡Este poder! ¡¿De donde está sacando tanto poder…?!"-_ Sasuke estaba exhorto ante la visión que observaba, en donde Naruko hacia que el viento y el agua se arremolinaran alrededor de ella, justo y como pasaba cuando Gokú o Gohan se transformaban en eso que ellos llamaban Súper Saiyajin. _-"¡Mi ataque no la atravesó!, ¿Ese poder fue el que evito que la matara o qué demonios?!"-_ se volvía a cuestionar de forma interna el Uchiha, para después notar como lentamente Naruko elevaba sus ojos, mirando fijamente a su nuevo "juguete", ya que los "grilletes" de la duda se habían desvanecido, a hora le tocaba a ella atacar con todo y a hora si no se contendría.

-¡SASUKEEEEE…!- grito furiosa la chica, notándose como sus cabellos rubios ondeaban libres y furiosos por todas partes como si los de su madre fueran, solo que en este caso no tan dispersos como los de la pelirroja. -¡Voy a romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo, te voy a llevar arrastrando de regreso, pero tú no te vas a ir con Orochimaru! ¡Tú vas a volver conmigo Sasuke!- adopto la pose para el estilo de la tortuga, cosa que el azabache reconoció, pues Gokú también le había enseñado a el arte marcial que el mismo practicaba desde niño.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Anda, ¿Qué demonios eres, Naruko?!-

-¡Soy tu hermana y amiga…!- casi al instante le respondió, mientras, el viento continuaba soplando con fuerza y el agua se agitaba violentamente sobre los pies de ambos chicos. -¡Ya te lo dije Sasuke, si no quieres regresar por las buenas, regresaras por las malas! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con aquel grito, arrojo una gran cantidad de Chakra a presión que colisiono en contra del Uchiha que para nada se espero el ataque dirigido desde el mismo aire.

 **-*¡UUUF FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

-¡GGGGH!-

Sasuke se miro recorrido varios metros, para después y con rapidez, intentar frenar a una Naruko enfurecida y con sus cabellos firmes y un poco erizados.

 _-"¡Qué velocid…!"-_ no termino cuando ya tenía el puño derecho de la chica de ojos a hora rojos incrustado en su estomago. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que su mirada se nublara en un instante.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHGGGHHH!-

Fue el único sonido doloso que salió de su boca para después ser ametrallado desde todos los ángulos por una Naruko que estaba como poseída.

 **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUM POOOOM PAAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUUM!*-**

Lo elevo en el aire por los golpes dados con toda saña y clara superioridad, para después asestarle una nueva patada en la misma área del estomago de antes.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHH!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Lo lanzo con fuerza en contra de las rocas de una de las orillas del rio en donde batallaban, chocando sin compasión contra estas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Naruko grito al cielo, llena de ira por el Chakra de Kurama el cual se regodeaba desde su interior al ver lo fácil que esa chica se dejaba llevar por el odio impregnado de su poder.

 _-"Eso es, usa mi Chakra mocosa jeje"-_

Sasuke lentamente se levanto de entre los escombros que había provocado su choque, tocio un poco de sangre y saliva, mientras, se notaba en su rostro una expresión dolida pero a la vez sorprendida de ver como Naruko lo había sobrepasado en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Naruko!- dijo con claro enojo el nombre de la rubia que simplemente había dejado de gritar para después dirigir sus agudos ojos rojos hacia donde el Uchiha estaba.

-¡Sasuke!- también pronuncio con fuerza, para después echarse a correr a una alta velocidad hacia donde el azabache estaba.

 **-*¡PAAAAM!*-** logro bloquear una patada de la chica, haciéndolo sonreír, para después notarse como al lado derecho del Uchiha la otra pierna de la rubia iba amenazante para asestarle de lleno en la cabeza cosa que paso, aturdiéndolo.

 **-*¡TUUUUM!*-**

-¡GGGAAAAAGGGH!- se quejo ante el nuevo golpe, para después entre abrir sus ojos, pues los había cerrado debido al golpe.

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUUUM!*-** Con la palma derecha extendida, Naruko le dio un tremendo empujón en todo el pecho, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco, pero por su parte la Uzumaki aun no terminaba el castigo en contra del Uchiha el cual a pesar de poder esquivar o bloquear uno que otro golpe todo lo que podía hacer era defenderse y evadir lo mas que podía.

 _-"Es… ¡Es muy rápida!"-_ hablaba de forma mental antes de recibir una nueva serie de golpes en su rostro y estomago.

 **-*¡PUUUUM FUUUU PAAAAAM POOOOM!*-** Sasuke intento defenderse pero de nada le sirvió cuando la chica de mirada roja como la sangre dio un gran salto y grito frenética. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- para después juntar sus manos en mazo y darle una nueva arremetida furiosa en la cabeza al Uchiha el cual ante la velocidad y reflejos de la Uzumaki no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Lo hizo sumergirse completamente en el agua al no soportar el impacto de mazo que le habían dado.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!- volvió a gritar la rubia, buscando la zona por la cual el Uchiha podría salir del agua, cosa que paso casi al instante, cuando de un salto emergió.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡FUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Naruko miro esto sin perder detalle, para después y haciendo uso de esa velocidad superior también comenzar a perseguir a su adversario.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

-¡¿Dónde está?!- mientras Sasuke recorría el agua, preguntaba observando hacia todos lados, para después notar como a su lado derecho, junto a las rocas, Naruko corría también frenética, la cual salto de nuevo hacia el agua, para tomar completamente de nuevo en la sorpresa a Sasuke, pues como se había dicho, la percepción de Ki dentro de un combate no sirve de mucho si tu adversario tiene una velocidad mayor.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHH!-

La chica apretando sus dientes y con los ojos completamente abiertos le asesto un tremendo derechazo en la mejilla izquierda al Uchiha, para después lanzarlo hacia el interior del gran rio en donde batallaban.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

De nuevo fue a dar al interior de las aguas del rio, en donde se intento mover, pero Naruko como torpedo y demostrando gran maestría a la hora de nadar, lo comenzó a golpear dentro de las mismas aguas.

 **-*¡FUUU POOOOOOM! ¡FUUU POOOOOOM! ¡FUUU PAAAAAAM! ¡FUUU PUUUUUM!*-** ese último golpe, lo lanzo fuera del agua, sin posibilidades de esquivar o rechazar algún ataque por parte de la rubia Uzumaki que también salió disparada desde abajo, tomando de una pierna a Sasuke y girando varias veces para después y sin compasión arrojarlo en contra de una de las paredes de roca que habían a los costados del rio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- volvió a gritar Naruko, tomando impulso y arrojándolo por fin. **-*¡FIUUUU CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*** \- colisiono completamente, haciendo caer varias piedras sobre el agua del rio y haciendo que las aguas de este se sacudieran con mayor fuerza y violencia.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Naruko también entro al polvo que su ataque había levantado, observando cómo estaba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente dolido por los golpes de la rubia.

-¡Levántate!- lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta azul, con su expresión rígida y completamente entregada a la pelea que había querido evitar, pero que a hora mismo estaba sosteniendo con aquel que estaba tendido sobre la roca.

-¿Por qué no te callas…?- comenzó a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, mas la pregunta del azabache Uchiha confundió a su contrincante femenino.

 _[OST Recomendado: Tragic - NS /watch?v=ie_MgzVb3yo &t=63s.]_

-¿Tú crees que me entiendes?- giro lentamente su rostro para ver directamente a los ojos a la rubia que aun le miraba con su ceño un tanto fruncido. -¿Piensas que tú y yo somos iguales en algo? ¡¿A caso sabes lo que se siente perder a tu gente?! ¡Cuando naciste tu padre murió, tú no lo viste morir, en cambio yo, si mire como habían matado al mío! ¡Mi propio hermano!- la empujo entre gritos, cayendo al agua y ambos quedando parados sobre dos troncos flotantes, observándose fijamente ambos.

-Es verdad, mi padre murió el mismo día en el que yo nací- agacho su mirar Naruko, recobrando un poco de conciencia después del enojo que el poder de Kurama hacia brotar en ella. -Pero te equivocas en algo, Sasuke…-

El Uchiha también le observaba un poco afligido, recapitulando su vida y la tragedia que vivió, el cómo su madre desde ese día había sido triste y decaída aun que lo intentaba esconder siendo sonriente y bromista, mas cuando estaba sola, el llanto se apoderaba de ella, pues en más de una ocasión la sorprendió llorando a solas, cosa que sin saber alimentaba el odio que sentía por Itachi.

-Tú y yo si somos parecidos en algo… Por alguna u otra razón, quedamos solos junto con nuestras madres… Hemos sufrido gracias a la ausencia de nuestros padres o eso era hasta que Gokú-sensei llego- sus ojos se "ablandaron" un poco, reflejándose un pequeño brillo en estos, siendo identificado por el Uchiha que también recordó la primera vez en que Gokú y Gohan llegaron aquel campo de entrenamiento.

-[Flash Back's]-

-¡Entréneme…!- fue una de las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Sasuke frente al Son mayor el cual racien había destruido sin querer la arboleda cercana al campo de entrenamiento.

-Sasuke, vas a ser hermano de nuevo- con una sonrisa pura, Mikoto le daba la noticia de su embarazo al Uchiha.

 _-"Son, debes ganar"-_ Sasuke pensaba y miraba desde la casa Son como las fumarolas se alzaban por toda la aldea tras el inicio del ataque de los Androides, pues a pesar de querer ir y combatir debía reconocer que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

-jajaja Se han vuelto muy fuertes, estoy orgulloso de ustedes…- Gokú reía al pronunciar aquellas palabras, tras un nuevo día de entrenamiento con Gohan, Naruko, Sasuke, Lee y Xenovia. -A pesar de que no usan Ki puro, muy pronto sin dudas serán los ninjas más fuertes, confió en ello-

-[Fin Flash Back's]-

-Es cierto que desde que llego Gokú y Son a nuestras vidas, ese vacío de familia desapareció…- con aquellas palabras el Uchiha se erguía completamente en el tronco en el cual estaba, observando a Naruko la cual esperaba aun mas palabras por parte del pelinegro. -Pero… Ellos jamás entenderán mi propósito… ¿Por qué Naruko? ¿Por qué te entrometes tanto en mi camino?- le preguntaba sin comprender la razón aun que la misma rubia se lo había dicho ya muchas veces antes.

-Por que tú sin saberlo fuiste el primero en aceptarme, por que siempre quise ser igual de genial que tu y por que eres mi amigo y mi hermano, es por eso que estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de hacerte entrar en razón y que regreses a la aldea- sonriendo le decía, en un intento de llegar al corazón del Uchiha, pero al parecer sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Caminaba lentamente entre los troncos partidos y destrozados, notándose claras cortaduras de Chakra por todo el suelo así como rocas hechas añicos por los ataques, pues a pesar de todo Xenovia y Komachi continuaban peleando, aun que la ventaja a esas alturas de la contienda era claramente para la "prodigio de Kiri".

-Xenovia… Xenovia…- en voz baja y blandiendo su catana pronunciaba el nombre de la chica de cabello azul y con un mechón verde con la cual aun batallaba, observándose como la mencionada jadeaba fuertemente, sin importar que hiciera, Komachi no había caído en ninguna de sus provocaciones para poder aprovechar un ataque de esta, no obstante, la peliblanca también tenía daños en su cuerpo, así como sangre seca en su frente y hombros, pero aun y así, su nivel de Chakra era muy superior al de Xenovia.

 _-"Es inútil, no puedo hacer que caiga en mis trampas"-_ se llevo su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho, el cual estaba parcialmente cortado gracias a uno de los tantos ataques filosos de la otra chica de mirada rojiza.

-Alguien sabe que le llego la hora- sería hablo de nuevo, acercándose cada vez más a la peli azul de ojos miel, que lamentablemente ya solo le quedaba Chakra para un único ataque.

La espadachín de cabellos azules estaba en un predicamento, si intentar de nuevo hacer que Komachi le atacara directamente para poder usar la absorción de Durandal o por el contrario ver la forma de volverse a esconder y recuperar energías para continuar con la batalla o de lo contrario su vida estaría en un completo juego, justo y como a hora mismo lo estaba. _-"¿Qué debo hacer? Creí que ya estaba a su nivel, pero ella, ella entreno aun más que yo cuando se fue de la aldea… Yo… Yo no merezco esta espada…"-_ miraba a Durandal, para después volver a elevar sus ojos y ver como a cada segundo, Komachi estaba más cerca de ella, con su catana brillante y lista para reclamar su sangre de forma definitiva, pero en eso, un Chakra muy poderoso la ataco de golpe, haciendo que mirara hacia todos lados sin entender de donde esa energía emergía. _-"¿Qué es esto? ¡Este Chakra!"-_

 _[OST Recomendado: Absolute Demon - FT /watch?v=jR96r5xSwzg.]_

Komachi se detuvo al ver la extraña reacción de su enemiga, mas no tuvo tiempo cuando. **-*¡ZUAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** unas cadenas salieron de la nada, sorprendiendo ambas chicas, pero aun y así Komachi fue los suficientemente rápida como para saltar hacia atrás y alejarse de esas cadenas que habían emergido del mismo suelo, estas se retrajeron al agujero de donde habían emergido, para después Xenovia quedarse paralizada cuando alguien se puso delante de ella, con un gran mandoble recargado en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que Komachi frunciera el ceño completamente, observándose también el rostro serio y completamente centrado de quien se atrevía a interponerse entre ella y la espada que tanto ansiaba.

-Aléjate de ella o no responderé- con una voz completamente autoritaria la mujer amenazaba, sobre saltando aun mas a una herida Xenovia y a una Komachi que frunció aun mas su ceño ante la advertencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- molesta, la chica con Batsu preguntaba esperando una respuesta de aquella nueva intrusa que se sobre puso sobre ella y su sed de venganza.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha?- pregunto la desconocida o ni tan desconocida, cuando Xenovia se quedo absorta observando como aquellas mismas cadenas, se introducían en el cuerpo de la mujer que al parecer le había salvado.

 _-"Esas cadenas de Chakra…"-_ recordó a Naruko en su primer encuentro contra Sasuke, usando unas cadenas similares para atraparlo. _-"Son… Son iguales a las de Naruko cuando peleo contra Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento"-_

-¡Ey! Te estoy hablando, ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Erza la hizo regresar al mundo real, parpadeando varias veces observando la espalda de la pelirroja con aquella gran arma en uno de sus hombros.

-¡S-Si!- por fin respondió la peli azul, haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara un poco al saber que había llegado justo a tiempo.

-Estaba regresando de la tierra de los campos de arroz cuando sentí dos Chakras muy fuertes pelear, uno de ellos es sumamente oscuro y maligno, a hora me doy cuenta de cuál de esos dos Chakras es ese…- miraba a Komachi la cual no respondió nada, mas no era tonta, esa mujer que había parecido le parecía conocerla del libro bingo de Kirigakure, "La ninja de fuego" le llamaban, una ambu en extremo fuerte de Konohagakure, solo que era la primera vez que miraba su rostro, pues en la imagen del libro bingo esta portaba la máscara de conejo que casi siempre traía. Podía sentir la presión de su Chakra, estaba a otro nivel, sin dudas si luchaba contra Erza perdería.

-La ninja de fuego de Konoha…- musito Komachi, exaltando un poco a Erza, pues al parecer era famosa.

-¿Me conoces…?- le pregunto, observando como la chica con el pelo blanco y recogido solo asintió a lo que la pelirroja de mirada castaña le había inquirido. -No sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero no voy a dejar que mates a una camarada de la aldea de la hoja, esta chica es cercana a una de las esposas de Gokú-sempai y como tal, no puedo permitir que la lastimes- su voz se engroso y sus facciones se masificaron cuando apretó el agarre de su mandoble, tensando los músculos lista para arremeter en contra de la chica de ojos rojizos, la cual hizo lo mismo con su Batsu.

 _-"Si peleo, me puede ir muy mal, además, ya estoy un poco débil por mi enfrentamiento con Xenovia... Si ataco, puede que quede a su merced, es una ninja de clase S por lo que no puedo hacer nada más que escapar e ir por el contenedor de Orochimaru-sama"-_ pensaba Komachi, al intentar decidir qué hacer.

-¿Vas atacar o ataco yo?- con su voz severa la pelirroja preguntaba, inclinándose para lanzarse pero antes de que lo hiciera, Komachi llevo su mano libre a su porta shurikens, haciendo que de nuevo Erza se quedara quieta, esperando el momento justo para atacar, mientras, Xenovia aun estaba un poco distraída por la tan repentina aparición.

Komachi saco un nuevo sello de camuflaje, el cual Erza noto al instante dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la peliblanca. -¡No voy a dejar que escapes!- grito. **-*¡CRAAAASH!*-** enterrando su mandoble en la tierra suelta y emprendiendo una carrera furiosa en contra de Komachi que tan rápido como pudo se puso el sello de camuflaje en su mano izquierda para después y tan rápido como antes, saltar cosa que Erza previo.

 _ **-¡Estilo de tierra: Ataduras de roca!-**_ la kunoichi de Konoha realizo los sellos pertinentes para que del suelo, emergieran de forma furiosa varios picos de roca que se aproximaban hacia Komachi la cual en el aire, también hizo varios sellos e inflo sus mejillas.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-**

Soltó una gran cantidad de viento mezclado con polvo, imposibilitando la vista de Erza y Xenovia.

-¡Puedo contra restarlo, niña!- volvía realizar sellos. _**-¡Estilo de viento: Gran ventisca!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Justo y como Komachi el viento fue soplado desde su boca, observándose como el polvo se disipo de golpe y revelando como la ninja peliblanca ya no estaba suspendida en el aire como había estado debido aquel salto que dio con anterioridad.

-¡Cuidado!- Xenovia le alerto al ver como una gran roca venia del lado derecho de la pelirroja la cual aun soplando, hizo emerger de su pierna derecha y de su estomago varias nuevas cadenas de Chakra para. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** destrozar por completo la roca que muy seguro Komachi le había lanzado como un distractor.

-Su Chakra a desaparecido por completo- Erza dejo de soplar y volvió a retraer sus cadenas de diamantina de nuevo a su cuerpo, suspirando cansadamente y mirando hacia todos lados. -¡Maldición! La deje escapar…- tomo el mango de su mandoble un poco molesta por que al final aquella chica si se le había escapado, aun que no le preocupaba mucho pues tenía otras cosas más apremiantes que perseguirla, por ejemplo, tratar las heridas de Xenovia que aun estaba de pie a sus espaldas y sangrando de varias cortaduras en sus piernas y brazos.

Erza se giro para ver a la chica que había salvado, notando como esta se dejaba caer sobre su trasero en la tierra y dejando a Durandal en el suelo también.

-Dime chica, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Erza se inclino para ver a Xenovia, la cual había agachado la mirada notando las heridas de sus piernas.

-Naruko… Ella y los demás…- quiso levantarse de nuevo, mas ya no pudo al estar sumamente agotada.

-Tranquila- Erza le detuvo para que ya no se moviera y se lastimara aun mas sus heridas abiertas. -Debemos tratarte las heridas antes de que se te infecten- las miraba con preocupación, para después sacar un pequeño royo de una de las bolsas de su chaleco Jounin, lo desenrollo e hizo un pequeño sello de dispersión para posteriormente hacer aparecer un botiquín medico de primeros auxilios ante los ojos de Xenovia. -Me especializo en jutsus de espacio-tiempo, puedo invocar armas, armaduras y en estos casos, utensilios muy útiles- le explico mientras acomodaba todo para tratarla.

-No hay tiempo para que me cure, tiene que ir y ayudar a Naruko- aun y a pesar de verse muy lastimada, Xenovia quería levantarse e ir ayudar a la rubia que debido a la distancia no podía sentir su presencia, ya que su rango de percepción era muy limitado debido a que Gohan recientemente le había enseñado a sentir el Ki de los demás y aun no se acostumbraba, por su parte Erza era una experta sensorial pero al no concentrarse para sentir el Chakra de alguien simplemente no lo podía sentir.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto te cure iré ayudar a tu amiga, esa chica, Naruko es la hija de Kushina Uzumaki, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, es ella-

Erza empezó a curarla a pesar de que la chica de cabello azul quería ir con Naruko y los demás chicos, a la par que ya un poco lejos de ellas, Komachi corría entre los árboles y las rocas, maldiciendo de forma interna la intervención de aquella ninja de cabellos escarlata. _-"Tuviste suerte Xenovia, pero cuando te vuelva a encontrar, a hora si te destruiré y reclamare a Durandal de tus manos sin vida"-_ pensaba de forma incesante, dirigiéndose hacia donde Sasuke y Naruko peleaban haciendo uso de su olfato sensible al Chakra.

-Erza…- musito el líder de las espadas que continuaba observando a través de su bola de cristal. -¡Uzumaki!- esa última palabra la dijo con sumo desprecio y odio, pues al parecer Erza era conocida de ese tipo, el cual molesto arrojo la esfera de cristal hacia el suelo, rompiéndola inevitablemente.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

-¡Erza…!- musito aun más molesto que antes, apretando sus dientes atrás de su máscara la cual temblaba un poco. _-"Maldita Erza"-_

Aunado a todo esto, Kakashi continuaba corriendo entre el bosque, siendo guiado por Pakkun y su olfato. _-"Kami, espero llegar a tiempo"_ \- pensaba el ninja enmascarado, saltando y corriendo sin detenerse ni un ápice, mientras, en la Tierra.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Corporación capsula: Mismos instantes.

Todos estaban reunidos ya, las esferas del dragón restantes por fin habían llegado y ya todo se había preparado para que los deseos fueran pedidos.

-¡Sal de ahí Shen-Long y cumple nuestro deseo!- Gokú exclamo frente a las relucientes esferas del dragón que empezaron a brillar fuertemente y en ese brillo, el cielo se oscureció anunciando que el gran dragón de las esferas, emergería una vez más después de seis meses desde la última vez que se le pidió algo.

Todos miraban, como la gran y brillante silueta de Shen-Long se alzaba en todo lo alto de los cielos de la capital del Oeste, siendo que no había ningún problema con las personas de la ciudad, pues estas se acostumbraron a pensar que tal vez era un experimento de los Brief.

Alzando la mirada, Gokú y el resto por fin miraban como la gran cabeza verde con cuernos se manifestaba frente a ellos y en todo lo alto para también verse ese par de ojos rojos que miraban fijamente a quienes le habían invocado una vez más.

Gokú, Gohan y Numero 21 así como el resto sonreía, sabían que ya había llegado el momento de pedir sus deseos y regresar al mundo Shinobi, sin saber que las malas noticias arruinarían su regreso.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Naruko…- [Gokú sostenía a una débil chica rubia de mirada azul, la cual había por fin despertado luego de haber estado inconsciente por un rato.] -Donde… ¿Dónde está Sasuke-baka?-

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Llamas flor del Phoenix!-**_ [Sasuke atacaba con aquel jutsu a una Naruko que había pasado a también atacarlo de nuevo después de haber conversado un poco.] -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SASUKEEEEEEE!-

-Veras, en el mundo a donde nos mandaste paso algo muy malo y muchas personas perdieron la vida, ¿Puedes revivirlos a pesar de la distancia? Si puedes cúmpleme ese deseo, por favor- [Gokú pedía los deseos a Shen-Long el cual escuchaba atento la petición.] -¡De acuerdo! ¡Cumpliré su primer deseo!-

-¡Tsunade-sama algo raro está pasando en la aldea!- [Completamente sorprendida, Shizune irrumpía en la oficina de la rubia la cual en esos momentos estabas más concentrada en comerse un chocolate.] -¡MMMMGGH! ¡MMHHHGGGHHH!-

-¡Ya es muy tarde Naruko! ¡Mi madre y tu deben entender que ya es muy tarde…!- [Con aquellos gritos, Sasuke arrojaba de forma furiosa a una Naruko aturdida por los ataques del Uchiha.] ¡Narukooooooooo!- **-*¡FIUUU CRAAAAAAASH!*-**

 _-"¡No puedo zafarme…! ¡Es…! ¡Es muy fuerte!"-_ [Siendo sujetado por una mano hecha enteramente de Chakra rojo, Sasuke como podía intentaba aguantar el gran poder que Naruko estaba demostrando.] -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Resentimiento" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -No cabe duda, Naruko… ¡Eres especial! ¡Pero yo lo soy más!- [De nuevo riendo, Sasuke por fin entraba en la segunda fase de su marca maldita, cambiando completamente ante los ojos de una Naruko que estaba con una cola en el manto de Kurama.]

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Shion "la ninja de hielo" Yuki

Kekkei-Genkai: Si, elemento hielo.

Edad: 27 años.

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Pensar, leer novelas románticas, Sushi.

Carácter: Variable.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado, Kenjutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: No tiene.

Persona a la que admira: Kakashi Hatake.

Procedencia: País del agua.

Color de ojos: Lavanda.

Color de pelo: rubio claro.

Técnica insignia: "Estilo de hielo: Ventisca superior"

Nivel ninja: Jounin de clase S.

Animal favorito: Zorro de las nieves, Oso polar.

Habilidad especial: Alta capacidad analítica y estratega.

Arma preferida: Tanto reglamentario de Ambu Raíz.

Rival: Erza Scarlet.

Ocupación: Espía, asesina, escolta, ex capitana de unidad Ambu.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Agua, tierra, viento.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización:** Del 24 al 27 de Julio.

* * *

?: -Los Saiyajin como ustedes son basura y yo soy el recolector... Son Goku, Son Gohan-

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	86. Capitulo 85: Resentimiento

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-universeDBS1994-**_ _Hola amigo, casi siempre lo repito pero bueno, no tienes por qué explicarte cuando no comentas, se entiende que a veces no se puede o simplemente no se quiere comentar jeje así que no tienes por qué explicarte, de verdad jeje, en cuanto al resto de tu comentario, esa es la idea, que Sasuke deje una sensación de odio a los lectores y tienes mucha razón, de no ser por Erza, Xenovia seria pollo frito xD e cuanto a tu petición de tu fic, me honras amigo, no soy un escritor de "categoría" y no quiero pretender ser humilde es solo la verdad jeje con gusto lo leeré y veré si te puedo dar aun que sea un consejo decente, para eso estamos, para apoyarnos entre escritores seamos buenos o malos. Cuídate y éxitos._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Nada de eso compañero, esta historia sigue un hilo ya establecido debe ser por eso que esta "organizada" pero aun y así jeje gracias por tu comentario y por seguir apoyando. Adiós._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks friend, your comments are always welcome._ _Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Good that you liked hehe, almost always I say it but, is the only thing that I can do hehe, but that if, whenever I can I will thank you for your comments._ _Until another._

 _ **-wwwTheBeast2015-**_ _I thank you for reading and commenting partner, as always I thank you for such actions on your part._ _Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Thank you very much for continuing to support this story, I do not know how to pay them all the support they give me with their comments._ _I hope you like this chapter. Bye._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Un gusto compañero, espero también sean de tu agrado los capítulos que te faltan por leer jeje y de nuevo gracias por seguir al pendiente. Hasta otra._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Muy cierto, de no ser por Erza, Gohan ya tendría a una menos en su harem jeje, en cuanto al OST bueno, me pareció bueno para esa parte del capítulo, perdón si te hizo llorar jajaja ok no jajaja y con respecto a Gohan, su definición se mirara en el capítulo que le sigue a este, aun que en los avances ya se mirara un poco de eso jeje. Saludos y gracias por todo, son grandes por apoyar._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Lo de Sasuke es seguro que pase, en cuanto a Itachi como ya lo he comentado, aun no es seguro que no lo mate, ya cuando entremos en la segunda temporada se verá si hago que muera o no, pero para eso falta jeje así que solo disfruta del capítulo y hasta luego amigo. Gracias._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Gracias por tu comentario compañero, se aprecia y mucho jeje no dudes que todos se sorprenderán cuando miren a los resucitados jeje es muy seguro jaja y en cuanto a Sasuke, la verdad es que si, esa paliza se va a trasladar hacia la segunda temporada pero de que la recibe la recibe xD. De nuevo te agradezco amigo, espero tengas mucho éxito por que te lo mereces. Abrazos y paz._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _No se disculpe compañero, se entiende, espero hayas disfrutado tu vacaciones como se debe jeje muchos excesos jajaja. Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, aun que esto último no es obligatorio pero se agradece de todo corazón. Adiós y saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _jeje sin dudas que será divertido cómo reacciona a las personas que se supone estaban muertas xD que bueno que te a gustado el capitulo amigo, espero que este también se agrade en cuanto a tus preguntas, ¿Shion se ira de la aldea en este capítulo? No ella se irá en el 89, ¿Qué pasara con Sai? No había pensado en el jajaja aun que eso ya se verá cuando entremos en la segunda temporada así que es aun "temprano" para determinar su destino. Cuídate y hasta otra._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Para nada dudes que eso pueda pasar, pero bueno, Sasuke se está buscando esa paliza como bien comentas amigo. en cuanto a la imagen del fic que observador eres, aun que la voy a quitar por que esta imagen tal vez sea la principal de la segunda temporada aun y así espero te guardes tus "su pociones" para ti jaja. Gracias y cuídate._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Es bueno saber que te ha gustado el capitulo compañero, gracias y espero estés avanzando bien en tus propias historias. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Gracias amigo jaja aun que esto no es un video pero gracias xD. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al 90_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Kurama se siente obligado a compartir su poder con Naruko por Gokú-_

 _-Hace mas de 1000 años, los Otsutsuki y los Saiyajin pelearon por el planeta Salad-_

 _-Tsunade tiene actualmente 51 años de edad-_

 _-El "manto de Kurama" es la forma que toma el Chakra del Kyubi al filtrarse de forma constante del sello que lo aprisiona dentro de Naruko-_

 _-Solo existen dos collares de Chakra de Hashirama en todo el mundo ninja, siendo que uno es portado por Gokú y el otro es a un desconocido su portador-_

 _-Al entrar en su segunda fase de marca maldita, Sasuke se vuelve más frio y agresivo-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 85: Resentimiento.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Kakashi and Obito - NS /watch?v=qkFWJAv8tsI.]_

Actualidad: Bosques cercanos a Konoha.

 _-"Es muy tarde Naruko…"-_ esas palabras se escucharon en la cabeza de la rubia, cuando se sentía moverse sin saber cómo, observando a su derecha a Kakashi junto con Pakkun y varios ninjas médicos, así mismo voltio su débil mirar hacia su izquierda, observando una gran espada de doble mano en la espalda de una aparente mujer de cabellos rojos y largos, se confundió, pues no sabía que estaba pasando, cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de alguien, levantando con sumo cuidado y lentitud su rostro, observando por fin como la cara de Gokú se miraba inmutable, serio y rígido, pues era quien cargaba a la rubia.

-Gokú… Gokú-sensei…- hablo con debilidad la chica rubia, atrayendo la mirada de Gokú que la agacho para ver a la chica que cargaba, así mismo Kakashi también ladeo su cabeza hacia atrás al escuchar las casi imperceptibles palabras de su estudiante justo y como Erza que había hecho lo mismo.

-Naruko…- el guerrero Z musito el nombre de la oji azul, la cual le observaba con sus ojos entre cerrados y claramente tristes así como hundidos en la confusión completa. -¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-baka?- pregunto por fin, haciendo que el Son mayor cerrara sus ojos y respirara un poco de aire para poder contestar como era debido, mas las palabras no salieron de su boca pues en el último momento solo se limito a responder con un movimiento de cabeza que claramente quería decir "No, no viene con nosotros", volvió a verle, esperando aun a especie de reacción muy a su estilo, mas lo que miro lo hizo comprender a él como al resto de ninjas que le acompañaban que la rubia se miro afectada casi al instante, pues al parecer había fallado en su promesa, por primera vez Naruko Uzumaki no había podido cumplir una promesa.

Kakashi y Erza miraban en silencio como los ojos azules de la chica se cristalizaron un poco, mientras, los cerro de golpe y pequeñas lagrimas se manifestaron, las cuales no quería derramar pero sabía que había fallado, por su parte Gokú la apretó un poco, sobre saltando a la débil muchacha pelirrubia.

-Tranquila… Sasuke ha decidido su destino, pero lo vamos a salvar de él, ya lo veras- intentando calmarla le hablaba, haciendo que una pequeña y esperanzadora sonrisa se manifestara en el rostro de la joven Uzumaki, que claramente se miraba muy lastimada, volvió a entre abrir sus ojos, observando la gran cantidad de arboles que lo cubrían todo y lentamente se fue entregando a la inconsciencia y al dolor de su cuerpo, sin saber nada mas de ella.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Minutos antes: Valle del fin.

Naruko y Sasuke continuaban su lucha, el Uchiha observaba determinado a Naruko, pues se había hecho jurar a si mismo que la derrotaría y rompería el vinculo que ambos jóvenes habían formado como amigos y "hermanos", mientras esto pasaba la tercer aspa se había manifestado en los ojos Sharingan del Uchiha, lo cual sin saber le daba una gran habilidad: Predecir los movimientos de su adversario al ralentizarlo de forma "visual".

-Si las cosas son así, no me queda más remedio que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y romper completamente ese vínculo, Naruko… ¡Ven! ¡Voy a romper ese vinculo para siempre!- decía el azabache a la vez que se ponía su banda ninja sobre su frente, reconociendo a Naruko como igual en ese combate.

Rompió el tronco en el cual estaba, cayendo de pie sobre el agua y adoptando la posición en guardia de la tortuga, pues Gokú también le había enseñado dicha arte marcial al Uchiha justo y como a Naruko, la chica en cuestión de un salto cayo también sobre el agua, lista para continuar su pelea contra el azabache de camiseta azul, pues no desistiría en su empresa de llevarlo de regreso a la aldea.

-Como veo hablar no cambio nada…- cerrando sus ojos y suspirando la rubia también se volvía a poner en posiciones de pelea, para después entre abrir su mirada rojiza y de pupila rasgada de forma vertical como cual Kitzune, atenta y alerta ante cualquier cosa. -¡Bien, ya no hablaremos más y simplemente terminaremos con esto, Sasuke!-

 _[OST Recomendado: Strong and strike - N /watch?v=Gcshz4lBJPQ &t=224s.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

Naruko se volvía a lanzar en contra de Sasuke, el cual se había percatado de que de un momento a otro podía ya seguir los movimientos en extremo rápidos de la Uzumaki, bloqueando varios de estos como patadas y puñetazos, haciendo una especie de danza entre bloqueos y esquives.

 **-*¡PAAAM POOOM PAAAM POOOM PAAAAM!*-**

Corrían entre las aguas del rio, para después de un salto llegar a uno de sus muros rocosos, en donde el Uchiha con suma maestría esquivaba sin parar los golpes de la rubia que se había extrañado completamente ante lo anterior.

 _-"Puedo ver a Naruko mientras se mueve, podo sentirla y percibirla mejor… ¡Puedo predecirla!"-_ pensaba en euforia esquivando un puñetazo derecho de la chica rubia que continuaba atacando sin parar.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Llamas flor del Phoenix!-**_ el Uchiha cargo un potente ataque de su elemento fuego, el cual sin demora fue a dar en contra de Naruko que corría por todas partes evitando las ascuas ardientes y llameantes que salían disparadas de la boca de su adversario de pelo negro.

 **-*¡FIU BOOM! ¡FIU BUUM! ¡FIU BOOM! ¡FIU BUUM!*-**

Las pequeñas explosiones no se hacían esperar, observándose como de entre el polvo Naruko con su ceño fruncido completamente emergía así como con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, y su dentadura apretada.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Enterró uno de sus puños en la roca, cuando Sasuke había dado un salto hacia atrás, para esquivarlo lo mejor posible, ganándose una mirada en su totalidad resentida por parte de la Uzumaki menor.

 _-"No sé qué está pasando pero a hora se mueve completamente distinto…"-_ con molestia y enfado, Naruko hablaba consigo misma de forma mental, observando al Uchiha a varios metros de distancia de ella, la cual desincrustando su puño de la roca, se volvió arrojar con fuerza. _-"No me importa, seguiré atacando hasta que no pueda"-_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!- con aquel grito la chica volvía a combinarse con el Uchiha en un intercambio de golpes, una lanzándolos y el otro esquivándolos o bloqueándolos.

 _-"Es inútil Naruko, puedo verte, puedo sentirte, ¡Puedo atacarte!"-_ pensaba mientras, en un descuido por parte de la chica de ojos rojos fuego, un fuerte puñetazo fue a dar al rostro de esta, pues el Uchiha por fin la había conectado de una forma completamente directa y llena.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUGGH!- fue el sonido que hizo la chica ante el contacto del puño certero del Uchiha en su contra.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUU SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Naruko fue a dar al agua de nuevo, hundiéndose completamente ante el golpe de Sasuke que a pesar de no comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, dedujo que se debía a una supuesta sincronía entre su percepción de Ki y el Sharingan, cosa no del todo errada pero ignorando que sus ojos habían "madurado" gracias al combate que estaba sosteniendo con la rubia que no emergía del agua.

 _-"No puedo perder… Pero, de alguna forma Sasuke esta prediciendo mejor mis movimientos, además, yo no puedo sentir su Ki debido a que debe de tener un sello de camuflaje, aun y así debo continuar, debo hacerlo… pero, ¿Cómo lo hago?"-_

Pensaba la chica de ojos rojos y marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas, mientras, continuaba hundiéndose en las aguas del rio en donde había estado combatiendo con el Uchiha.

* * *

Corporación capsula: Mismos instantes.

-Soy Shen-Long y puedo cumplir sus deseos- hablaba con suma seriedad el gran dragón verde de ojos rojos y sin pupila, observando desde lo alto a Gokú y compañía.

-jeje Perdona te volvamos a molestar Shen-Long, pero veras, nos gustaría que nos cumplieras dos deseos muy importantes- rascándose su nuca Gokú hablaba ante el gran dragón el cual también le observaba con cierta indiferencia.

-Yo puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que me pidan, díganme, ¿Cuál es su primer deseo?-

Gokú pensó por un momento, ya sabía que uno de sus deseos debía ser el de revivir a todas las personas asesinadas por los Androides, y el otro… Lo medito aun mas, recordando la petición de Tsunade.

-Bueno, déjame pensar…- se llevo su mano izquierda a su mentón, pensando un poco como pediría su primer deseo. -¡Ah, ya se! Veras, algo muy malo paso en el mundo al cual nos enviaste, murieron muchas personas y me preguntaba si pudieras cumplirme el deseo de revivirlas, claro exceptuando a los malos, ¿Puedes cumplirme ese deseo a pesar de la distancia?- con aquella pregunta, el Saiyajin de raza pura por fin formulaba su primer deseo, observando el rostro severo del dragón verde de las esferas.

-No importa la distancia aun que gaste más poder mágico, muy bien les cumpliré su primer deseo…- los ojos rojos de Shen-Long se iluminaron completamente ante la mirada de todos, indicando que si había podido revivir a todas las personas que perdieron la vida durante la crisis Androide en el planeta ninja. -Muy bien, su primer deseo ha sido cumplido, han revivido todas las personas que murieron en ese "accidente"- exclamo, haciendo reír a Gokú, a Gohan y a Jade la cual sentía como un gran peso de encima se le quitaba al saber que todas las personas que habían perecido en ese incidente volvían a la vida.

De forma paralela, en el mundo ninja, un fenómeno asombroso estaba pasando pues ante la mirada de personas que deambulaban por las calles, muchos ninjas que yacían enterrados en los cementerios de la aldea se levantaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, aun que estupefactos y asombrados estaban hasta la medula de sus huesos.

-¿Q-Que paso? Se… Se suponía que yo estaba muerto, ese tipo gordo y pálido me mato- comentaba uno de los tantos ninjas que se levantaban observando sus manos y hundido en la confusión y el asombro, lo mismo que el resto de personas presentes.

-¡Papá!- un pequeño grito fuertemente al ver como su padre había reaparecido de la nada, el cual le recibió entre sus brazos, pero aun sin saber y comprender que estaba pasando.

-¡Esto es un milagro…! ¡Es un milagrooooooo!- cientos de personas gritaban por las calles que presenciaban el fenómeno asombroso, pues rápidamente la alegría y la euforia se estaban adueñando por completo de la aldea.

En la torre Hokage, Shizune abrió de golpe la oficina de Tsunade cosa que confundió a la rubia que se estaba comiendo un pequeño dulce de chocolate. -¡Tsunade-sama, algo raro está pasando en la aldea!- el grito de la morocha hizo que la Senju casi se atragantara con el dulce que estaba comiendo, pues por el susto se lo paso de golpe sin poderlo masticar.

-¡MMMMGGGHH!- Shizune corrió ayudarla, pero fue tarde, cuando apretando su puño derecho la Hokage rubia le dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio en su intento de no atragantarse. **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** el escritorio quedo hecho añicos, a la par que la Senju se llevo ambas manos a su cuello ante la mirada alarmada de Shizune.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-¡MMMMHHHGGGH! ¡HUUUUMMMMGGH!- por fin se lo pudo pasar, respirando de forma onda y continua por medio de su boca, recuperando la estabilidad de su respiración para pasar su mirada a Shizune la cual retrocedió un poco al ver lo que está sin querer había provocado.

-¡No me vuelvas asustar así Shizune!- aun jadeando un poco, la quinta regaño a la chica de pelo negro que se encogió de brazos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. -¡Por poco y haces que me ahogue!- le volvió a regañar, haciendo que la chica agachara su cabeza y se sintiera sumamente mal.

-Di-Discúlpeme, Tsunade-sama…-

Recuperando por completo la compostura, la rubia de grandes atributos se acomodaba sus ropas blancas así como su cabello. -Está bien, ¿Qué querías?- con su voz más regulada preguntaba, haciendo que de nuevo la morocha recordara el por qué había entrado con tanta prisa a la oficina de su maestra.

-Es verdad, Tsunade-sama algo raro está pasando en la aldea, de repente han aparecido todo los ninjas que murieron cuando esos Androides atacaron- le comento, haciendo que el enfado se le pasara de golpe a la mujer de ojos castaños.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue lo primero que vocifero, sin creer lo que le estaba contando la otra mujer.

-No sé lo que está pasando pero…-

-Gokú…- Tsunade no dejo terminar de hablar a su asistente, cuando esta escucho el nombre del Son mayor siendo pronunciado por la rubia a la cual se le dibujo una gran y gratificante sonrisa en su rostro así como que sus ojos castaños brillaron con luz propia. -Ese baka, ha cumplido su promesa- volvía a decir, cosa que confundió a Shizune hasta que recordó las palabras del Saiyajin.

-¡Entonces! ¡Eso…! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que…?!- a hora Shizune era la que estaba sumamente sorprendida, observando como Tsunade sin perder su sonrisa se asomo por las grandes ventanas de la torre Hokage.

-Si, por fin Gokú está pidiendo los deseos que me prometió…- confirmaba la rubia de ojos cafés dándole la espalda a la pelinegra que estaba muy, pero muy sorprendida. Por su parte la líder de la aldea, recordó casi al instante su "deseo personal" cosa que la hizo que se sonrojara casi por inercia.

-¿Pasa algo?- Shizune pregunto al darse cuenta como su maestra se había encogido de hombros de una forma completamente repentina.

-N-No nada, Shizune…- se giro aparentando que todo estaba bien, mas lo que pensaba era otra cosa. _-"¿Volveré a ser joven de nuevo? Y si vuelvo a serlo, ¿Qué voy hacer? Tal vez a hora si no tenga ningún_ _perjuicio y pueda estar con ese idiota sonriente"-_ pensaba ante la mirada de la chica de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, la cual arque una ceja al notar como la rubia de grandes pechos intentaba no sonreír aun mas y sonrojarse.

-¡Shizune!- le llamo de repente en un intento de sonar convincente ante su asistente y discípula.

-¿S-Si?-

-Ve a confirmar lo que me acabas de contar sobre los ninjas fallecidos, es una orden-

-Pero...-

-¡Vamos, no repliques!-

-¡Si, como ordene, Tsunade-sama!- tan rápido como el rayo, la pobre de Shizune corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina para salir sin demora de esta, dejando sola por fin a Tsunade, la cual a hora si estando completamente en privacidad, se toco su cuerpo, intentando sentir algo diferente y que le dijera que ya volvía a tener treinta como en antaño.

Regresando con Gokú y los demás, Shen-Long esperaba escuchar el segundo deseo del Son mayor, el cual parecía indeciso sobre desear lo que Tsunade le había pedido, pero por otra parte lo prometió y el jamás rompía una promesa hecha, ya que aun que no era su cualidad mas renombrada si era una que siempre había estado presente en él.

-¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?- por tercera vez preguntaba el dragón, sintiéndose desesperado al no escuchar nada por parte de Gokú, así mismo los demás parecían confundidos al ver que el Saiyajin ya no había pedido nada.

 _-"La verdad es que… No se… ¿Pido lo que me dijo Tsunade o pido otra cosa…? No obstante se lo prometí, ¿Qué hago…?"-_ pensaba y pensaba el Son, hasta que en un determinado momento, con su mano derecha en el mentón toco la cuerda del collar que la misma Senju le había dado, distrayéndolo y atrayendo su atención a este, lo tomo con su mano y lo aprecio en silencio, confundiendo aun mas a sus amigos que no sabían que era lo que Gokú estaba tomando y mirando.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿A caso ya no tiene otro deseo?- Yamcha preguntaba, cosa que los demás también hacian de forma interna, mas Jade más o menos ya sabía cuál era el dilema de su esposo.

 _-"Es verdad, ella me dio este collar… No puedo desatender la promesa que le hice, al fin de cuentas es un deseo…"-_ sonrió, dejando de tocar el collar que la Senju le dio para después elevar su mirada y ver de nuevo a Shen-Long que claramente se notaba ya un poco fastidiado por la espera del segundo deseo. -Creo que ya me decidí jeje- hablo, tranquilizando a todos.

-Bien, dime cuál es tu segundo deseo…-

-Bueno, deseo que Kushina, Mikoto y Tsunade tengan la misma edad que Jade y Mei- hablo, haciendo que los rostros de todos se tornaran en un muy gracioso "¡¿QUE?!" en letras mayúsculas.

-¡Espera Gokú, ¡¿Qué clase de deseo es…?!- Krilin se encamino hacia su amigo, pero fue tarde.

-Muy bien, ese deseo es muy fácil…-

-¡Eh espera, Shen-long!- Bulma también hablo con rapidez, pero una vez que se decía el deseo era imposible frenar su cumplimiento siempre y cuando este estuviera al alcance del dios dragón.

-¡Deseo concedido!- refuto el dragón de grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos, haciendo que Gokú sonriese más al saber que Tsunade y sus demás esposas serian un poco más jóvenes de lo que actualmente eran, siendo que Kushina ya tenía treinta y ocho años y por su parte Mikoto ya había alcanzado los cuarenta y dos años de edad. -Bien, ya he cumplido sus dos deseos, me retiro. Adiós-

-¡No, espera!- Bulma insistió a pesar de que ya el "daño" estaba hecho.

Y como era característico, el gran dragón se enfundo en un gran brillo dorado y con destellos sin parar las esferas del dragón se elevaron en el cielo oscurecido, haciendo que el brillo fuera tanto que la mayoría de los presentes se taparon un poco sus ojos ante lo anterior.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Por fin todo "estallo" observándose como las esferas del dragón se dispersaban de golpe de nuevo por todo el globo terráqueo y haciendo que el cielo regresara a su azul habitual.

Momentos después:

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡¿Por qué me pegas, Bulma?!- Gokú se sobaba la cabeza después de que la temperamental científica le diera un coscorrón en la cabeza y como él Son tenía su Ki escondido, pues era igual de susceptible a los golpes como cualquier humano normal por no decir que la esposa de Vegeta tenia la mano pesada.

-¡Eres un irresponsable, mira que pedir esa clase de deseo a las esferas del dragón!- la peli azul era sostenida por Yamcha y por Krilin que intentaban calmarla ante la mirada y una gota de sudor en la nuca de los demás.

-Ya Bulma no es para tanto, después de todo, Gohan recogió las esferas del dragón para los deseos exclusivos de ellos- sosteniéndola, Krilin comentaba, ganándose a hora un golpe él. **-*¡PAAAAAM!*-**

-¡Como siempre lo tienes que defender, Krilin!-

-No tenías que pegarme a mí también- se dolía de la mejilla derecha, pues fue en donde había recibido el golpe de la oji azul Brief.

-¡Suéltenme!- forcejeaba aun la científica, mientras, Gohan se acercaba a su padre que recuperaba su habitual humor.

-¿Por qué pediste ese deseo, papá?-

Sin dudas esa pregunta por parte del joven Saiyajin hizo que Bulma se calmara y que Krilin y Yamcha le soltasen, pues su atención fue atraída hacia donde los dos Saiyajin estaban.

-Bueno hijo, es una promesa que me hizo jurar Tsunade, además, creo que no solo ella merecía tener unos pocos años menos, después de todo, Mikoto tiene un nuevo hijo que cuidar y rejuvenecerla un poco no le hará daño, ¿No crees?- sereno respondió a la pregunta de su hijo azabache, haciendo que sin dudas este se confundiese.

-¿Una de tus esposas te hizo prometer que la harías más joven?- sin entender muy bien, Yamcha pregunto de nuevo al Son, el cual le miro.

-No es mi esposa, ella es la líder del lugar en donde vivimos y si, no sé por qué me pidió que deseara que tuviera mi misma edad, así que mejor pensé en no solo darle ese deseo a ella si no a mis esposas también-

-Bueno, el deseo ya fue pedido y no hay nada más que hacer, supongo que todo está bien, al fin de cuentas, para algo reunieron las esferas del dragón jeje- Krilin en compañía de 18 también entraba a la conversación, mirando el "lado bueno" de lo que el Saiyajin había pedido.

Bulma respiro de forma profunda y sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos momentos, para después y cerrando sus ojos dejarlo escapar por fin, ladeo su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, observando a Numero 21 que sonreía levemente y observaba a Gokú de forma embelesada, haciendo ver a la Brief que por parte de la chica con anteojos no había ningún problema con el deseo que su esposo había pedido. -Está bien, Gokú… Los deseos ya son su responsabilidad, así que no puedo quejarme- continuo intentando calmarse después de aquel "fiasco" que se llevo por el segundo deseo del Saiyajin pelinegro que se volvió a rascar la nuca y empezó a reír al ver que de nuevo se había logrado salir con la suya.

* * *

Mismos instantes: Torre Hokage.

Tsunade se observaba las manos, de un momento a otro se había sentido más "aligerada", cosa que la tomo por completo en sorpresa por no decir que. -Mi cuerpo… Me siento, como hace más de veinte años- se tocaba su rostro sin creer la sensación que la había invadido de repente, cuando volvió a recordar a Gokú y el deseo que le había pedido. -Gokú…- musito el nombre del guerrero con vendas en sus brazos y peinado alocado.

Simplemente para comprobar su teoría, desactivo el jutsu que usaba para verse más joven, llevándose la sorpresa correcta, su aspecto no había cambiado nada, a pesar de tener el jutsu de "aparentar edad" sin funcionar, cosa que la hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa, pues al parecer volvía a tener treinta años. -De verdad… ¡De verdad soy más joven!- elevo un poco su voz, sin poderse evitar no sentirse contenta por un momento, para después asomarse por la ventana y ver como en las calles había una verdadera fiesta por el regreso de todos aquellos ninjas que habían fallecido meses atrás, la mayoría de personas aun no comprendían que era lo que estaba pasando, pero poco les importaba, estaban felices y eso era lo que contaba. -Se que en estos momentos, lo más importante es Sasuke, pero… Cuando vuelvas, te voy a dar tu "recompensa", baka…-

Casa de los Son:

Kushina estaba igual que Tsunade, desde hacía unos momentos atrás se había sentido un poco diferente, sintiendo como sus caderas se estrecharon un poco más de lo que ya las tenia, las facciones de su rostro se afinaron aun mas y por lo general todo su cuerpo había recuperado "años" de una forma completamente sorpresiva y desconocida. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo más joven?- se preguntaba la Uzumaki, mirando sus manos y su cuerpo en lo general, había estado cuidando al pequeño Goten, pues Mikoto estaba recostada, intentando descansar en lo que recibían noticias de Sasuke, así que en cierto modo era ajena a lo que pasaba fuera de la gran casa y en su propio cuerpo, pues todas, tanto Kushina como ella volvían a tener treinta y un años, gracias al deseo de Gokú.

* * *

Valle del fin: Mismos instantes.

Sasuke se había parado en las aguas del rio en donde momentos atrás, Naruko había ido a dar por un golpe certero de este, estaba atento ante cualquier cosa y gracias a la percepción del Ki podía sentir como múltiples presencias se manifestaban bajo sus pies.

 _[OST Recomendado: Cromson flames - NS /watch?v=AlG9CKka5Wo.]_

-Aquí viene…- musito entre abriendo y cerrando sus ojos, preparándose para la nueva arremetida de la Uzumaki que no desistiría en derrotarlo a como diera lugar.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAASH!*-** como cuales torpedos, chorros de agua salieron disparados alrededor de Sasuke, revelando como eran clones de la rubia que desde lo profundo de las aguas de aquel rio emergieron de forma furiosa para intentar detener al Uchiha.

 **-*¡PAAAM POOOM PUUUUM POOOM PAAAM POOOOM PAAAAAM PUUUUM!*-**

Un intercambio completo de golpes se estaba dando y aun que eran más clones el Uchiha podía darles pelea gracias a su Sharingan y a su percepción por Ki. **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** mas clones salían disparadas desde los costados de las aguas que se mecían y revolvían con vehemencia, ante la mirada de Sasuke que como podía saltaba, y esquivaba sin que Naruko pudiera asestarle o conectarle algún golpe.

-¡SASUKEEEE!- los gritos de las clones no se hacían esperar, corriendo, saltando, lanzando armas ninja, mientras, el prodigioso Uchiha hacia su batalla personal entre esquives y bloqueos.

 **-*¡POOOM PAAAM POOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡PLUUF!*-** el estallido de las clones era claramente audible y visible, a la vez que el joven de los ojos rojos continuaba su batida frenética con estas, las cuales no dejaban de llegar desde todas partes en un intento de superar a su adversario que a cada paso podía predecir mejor los movimientos de la oji azul de cabellos dorados.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUM!*-** le asestaron un golpe en el rostro a una de las clones, haciéndola desaparecer y también provocando que más se abalanzaran contra Sasuke que de varios saltos comenzó hacer sellos en el aire para cargar una técnica ígnea.

 _ **-"¡Estilo de fuego: Ascuas de dragón!"-**_ mientras saltaba y estando boca abajo en el aire, el Uchiha cargo su ataque, desprendiendo de su boca una serie de llamas parecidas a las del jutsu "llamas flor de Phoenix" solo que más grandes y rápidas.

 **-*¡FLIU FLIUFLIU FLIU!*-** las arrojaba en contra del agua, causando que mucho vapor se levantara y observándose como las clones de Naruko salían disparadas desde todas las direcciones posibles.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡PAAAAM PUUUUM POOOOM PAAAAAM PUUUUM POOOOOM!*-**

El intercambio de golpes continuaba, así como los propios estallidos de las clones de la rubia que al parecer no aparecía la original entre tantas clones que había creado.

En un descuido y después de haber acabado con un puñado de clones mas, Sasuke volvía a caer sobre las aguas del rio, solo para ser tomado desde los talones por más clones y elevarlo con violencia en el aire.

-¡SASUKEE!- el grito de la rubia se volvía a manifestar, a la vez que lo sujetaba con fuerza y no lo soltaba.

-¡Sueltameeeeee!-

 **-*¡FLIUUUUUUUU!*-**

Lo comenzó a girar, observándose como una gran "cuerda" de clones agarradas entre sí sostenían los pies del hijo de Mikoto y hermano de Itachi.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- no pudo callar su grito cuando observo como gracias al impulso, la cadena de clones lo iban hacer que se estampara completamente en las rocas. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el levantamiento de polvo y tierra no se hizo esperar, mientras, continuaban llevándolo de un lado a otro sin poderse zafar. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** volvía a chocar, pero a hora fue más rápido que Naruko.

 _ **-¡Estilo de fuego: Flamas de dragooooooooooon!-**_ se escucho exclamar entre el polvo levantado para después observarse como. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-** una fuerte llama arraso con todo a su paso quemando inequívocamente y de forma discriminada a toda la cadena de clones de Naruko.

 **-*¡FLIUUUUUUUU!*-** el contacto del fuego y el agua se hizo completamente presente, levantando mas vapor blanco sin parar, mientras, las llamas consumían a las clones de la rubia Uzumaki.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **-*¡SPLASH! ¡SPLASH! ¡SPLASH! ¡SPLASH!*-**

Las clones quemadas empezaron a caer a las aguas del rio completamente inactivas, observándose como en lo alto de las rocas, estaba un Sasuke aparentemente alarmado, observando como algo ardía a sus pies, hasta que después que pasaron varios instantes las llamas se dispersaron dejando ver cómo era Naruko, que había recibido de lleno el ataque del azabache de ojos rojos. -Sa-su… Sasuke…- con dificultad lo nombro, siendo aun observada por los ojos completamente abiertos de su adversario.

-Naruko…- también pronuncio su nombre reincorporándose por completo y tomando por el cuello de su chaleco a la chica que aun no se terminaba de recuperar del ataque anterior. -¡Ya es tarde Naruko! ¡Mi madre debe entender y tú debes de entender que, ya es muy tarde…!- la arrojo con fuerza mientras gritaba aquellas palabras y cerraba sus ojos. -¡Narukoooooooooo!- en un último grito, el Uchiha también se arrojo, tomando a Naruko que con la cabeza hacia abajo caía, de la cintura, como abrazándola y poniendo sus pies cruzados a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia para acelerar la caída aun mas.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

La tierra se levanto y la roca se fracturo completamente cuando la cabeza de la rubia se incrusto con fuerza en contra de esta, y dejando a Sasuke en una posición ventajosa, observándose como los pies de la chica temblaron por el impacto anterior que parecía ser el final decisivo en esa pelea.

Por fin el cuerpo de la rubia parecía no responder, siendo soltada por el Uchiha que observo cómo esta regresaba a las aguas del rio, flotando y sin aparente vida alguna, pues al parecer aquel último golpe la termino por hacer desistir en su ánimo de luchar o era lo que el azabache con camiseta azul pensaba.

Dentro, muy dentro del subconsciente de la rubia, esta estaba igualmente flotando en las aguas de su mente, frente a la gran jaula de Kurama que le observaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes que la gigantesca prisión en donde estaba retenido tenia, observaba a Naruko, flotando sin aparente vida frente a él, sintiéndose avergonzado por estar dentro del cuerpo de una "inútil".

 _-"Eres tan patética…"-_ hablaba con su voz áspera y oscura, notándose solo los ojos rojos del animal que no dejaba de ver como la rubia Uzumaki continuaba sin moverse. _-"Deberías agradecer a tu padre y a ese Saiyajin que estoy dispuesto a cooperar contigo, humana inútil"-_ volvía a vociferar con aparente desprecio la bestia de nueve colas.

 _-"¿Quieres mi poder, mocosa…?"-_ hablaba con malicia, mientras, claras "corrientes" de Chakra rojo salían de la oscuridad de su jaula para empezar a envolver a la chica en su manto y proporcionarle más fuerza. _-"Vamos, tenlo"-_

 **-*¡Fuu Plu Fuu Plu!*-**

El Chakra rojizo de la bestia fluctuaba y burbujeaba alrededor de la chica que continuaba tendida en el agua, flotando sin aparente conciencia, siendo que en eso, Sasuke que miro aquel extraño fenómeno se fue acercando lentamente a la pelirrubia.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es…?- se preguntaba el azabache con su Sharingan desactivado después de pensar que ya había vencido, mas lo que estaba viendo lo tenía por completo desconcertado y sumido en la incertidumbre por la confusión fruto de lo que miraba en el cuerpo de Naruko el cual estaba siendo engullido literalmente por una capa densa y espesa de Chakra rojizo, muy fuerte.

El mismo Chakra empezó a levantar a la chica ante la mirada del Uchiha que volvía a activar su Sharingan, manteniéndose confundido con lo que estaba pasando, hasta que la mirada roja de la rubia se miro, sus dientes apretados y mostrando ferocidad, sorprendiendo a su adversario que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando. **-¡PUUUUUUUUUUUM!-** un fuerte puñetazo directamente en su cara fue asestado por la Uzumaki, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia de la chica.

-¡MMMMMAAAAAAGGGGHHH!- se llevo sus dos manos a su rostro Sasuke, claramente doliéndose del golpe tan inesperado que había recibido de la chica que al parecer aun no se rendía en su promesa de regresar con el azabache.

-¡AAAAGGH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Naruko grito, gruño, sintiendo como su cuerpo era por completo cubierto por el Chakra de una poderosa entidad llena de odio y desprecio, sus caninos se volvieron agrandar, y sus facciones se masificaron aun mas, a la par que sus cabellos rubios se erizaron un poco producto de lo anterior. Una cola se miraba detrás de ella, completamente hecha de ese mismo Chakra así como un par de largas orejas zorrunas, pues todos su cuerpo había sido cubierto por un manto que adopto la forma de una especie de canido o de un zorro mismo, se inclino para postrar sus dos manos delanteras sobre el agua, adoptando una postura animalesca y llamativa, ya que a hora parecía caminar sobre sus cuatro extremidades, a la vez que Sasuke se terminaba de reponer del golpe, y se giraba sobre el agua observando aquel cambio en la rubia que tenía en frente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Heavy Violence - N /watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8.]_

-¿Pero qué…?- se levanto el Uchiha sin quitar su mirada roja de la rubia que parecía gruñirle como cual animal salvaje listo para lanzarse en contra de una potencial presa o en este caso, amenaza.

 _ **-*¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*-**_ sorpresivamente la chica soltó aquel sonido animal, haciendo que las aguas en las cuales combatían se alteraran y se batieran así como que se cernieran sobre Sasuke que se cubrió con sus dos manos para soportar el fuerte viento y las olas que aquella simple acción de su contrincante había provocado.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU SPLAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El agua por fin dejo de inundarlo, llevándose la sorpresa de que ya tenía a Naruko encima, completamente entregada a la lucha que aun desarrollaban esos dos.

-¡¿Eh?!-

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-** lanzo una especie de intento de rasguño con su mano derecha, haciendo que Sasuke reaccionara rápidamente y se alejara de un salto hacia atrás, mas no le alcanzo, cuando necesito sobre poner sus manos en esquís para aguantar una tremebunda patada cargada de poder por parte de la Uzumaki. -¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Lo arrojo lejos, haciendo que frunciera el ceño al ver que de nueva cuenta, aquella rubia lo había alcanzado en poder por alguna extraña y tenebrosa razón que se le escapaba de la mente.

 **-*¡SPLASH!*-** cayo de pies sobre el rio, observando con detalle a la muchacha de naranja que le miraba también atenta, intercambiando de forma amenazante una mirada seria y depredadora.

 _-"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esa cosa que la cubre? Su poder se ha vuelto a incrementar y mucho, ¡¿Qué eres Naruko…?!"-_ se preguntaba el Uchiha sosteniéndole la mirada a la rubia que se volvía a poner completamente alerta para volverse arrojar al chico con el cual luchaba. _-"No importa, seas lo que seas no me vas a vencer Naruko, ya es demasiado tarde"-_ continuaba pensando, preparado para intentar arremeter. -¡Hagas lo que hagas no me vencerás, Naruko!- con aquel grito, dio el pitazo de salida para que la contienda continuara, pues de varios saltos Sasuke llego a varias rocas para después inflar sus mejillas y comenzar a lanzar esferas de fuego desde su boca hacia Naruko que a cuatro patas corría como animal salvaje y enloquecido. **-*¡BOOOM BUUUM BOOOM BUUUM BOOOM!*-** Naruko sin demora esquivaba las pequeñas detonaciones por los ataques de Sasuke que continuaba saltando de un lado a otro sin parar, hasta que tuvo muy cerca a su contrincante, para hacer los clásicos sellos de mano de su jutsu insignia. _**-"¡Estilo de fuego: Gran bola de fuego!"-**_ **-*¡FLUUUUUU!*-** de forma mental exclamaba, disparando desde su boca una gran masa llameante que se dirigía hacia la Naruko que corría directamente hacia el ataque enemigo sin importarle nada.

 **-*¡FIUUUU BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

La detonación no tardo, observándose como Sasuke observaba en completa alerta, para después. **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** Una gran mano echa enteramente de Chakra emergió de entre la gran cantidad de vapor de agua que se había levantado por el ataque anterior, cosa que le alerto por completo pero que gracias a su Sharingan logro esquivar de forma efectiva.

 **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** El agua se mecía desesperadamente, mientras, Naruko volvía a salir corriendo a altas velocidades por esta a la par que por su misma velocidad rompía las olas que su mismo poder creaba. **-*¡SPLAAAAAASH! ¡SPLAAAAAAASH!*-** corría sin detenerse, alcanzando al Uchiha que apoyándose en aquellas mismas olas dio un gran salto hacia el cielo en un intento de no volver a ser sorprendido por aquella extraña habilidad del Chakra rojo que cubría a la rubia.

-¡SASUKEEEE!- pronunciaba su nombre la hija de Kushina, alzando la mirada y extendiendo sus dos manos hacia donde el Uchiha estaba en el cielo descendiendo después de aquel gran salto.

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** las manos de Chakra se dirigieron furiosas en un intento de poder tomar a su oponente, pero este a pesar de estar siendo presionado no se dejo tomar en ningún momento.

 _-"No sé que sea este Chakra rojo, pero, ¡No me tomaras!"-_ pensaba el azabache, por fin cayendo sobre el agua, para después casi al instante, una fuerte sacudida y una especie de arremolinamiento acuoso pasara a su alrededor aprisionándolo temporalmente. **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

 **-*¡FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU FIU FIUFIU!*-**

Sasuke saltaba, se agachaba y repelía las manos de Chakra de Naruko, que por el agua que se arremolinaba permanecía fuera de la vista del Uchiha de ojos Sharingan. Después de varios esquives el Uchiha logro salir de aquel "encierro" en el que estaba para después correr sin parar hacia el extremo norte del gran rio, más específicamente hacia las grandes estatuas ninja que adornaban la cascada que caía desde el lago superior.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

El Uchiha giro su rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose como las aguas se levantaban completamente, al observarse como casi Naruko partía el agua gracias a su velocidad, cosa que le distrajo de lo que se le venía por debajo de estas mismas. **-*¡SPLAAAAAAAAASH!*-** de súbito, una mano de Chakra emergió desde lo profundo del rio, tomándolo por sorpresa y apretándolo entre sus "fauces".

-¡GGGGHHH!- obviamente se quejo, siendo llevado por la gran mano hacia las rocas cercanas a las estatuas.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** fue a dar de lleno en contra de estas, para después observarse como de entre el polvo la mano de Chakra continuaba apresando al Uchiha, que intentaba zafarse pero el agarre era absoluto.

-¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!- con aquel grito, Naruko uso la mano de Chakra para atraerlo directamente hacia ella que aguardaba parada en las turbulentas aguas del rio en donde aun estaban peleando.

 _-"¡No puedo zafarme! ¡Es…! ¡Es muy fuerte!"-_ reconocía el Uchiha observando como Naruko le esperaba apretando su puño izquierdo a la par que. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** la velocidad de "recogida" se incremento a la vez que la marca de maldición del Uchiha se activaba al ver que no podría ganar si seguía peleando sin usarla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con aquel grito, Naruko termino de tomar impulso para soltar en el momento justo a Sasuke que cuando menos quiso, toda su cara se doblo por completo, debido al colosal y fuertísimo puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGHH!- la sangre broto de la boca de Sasuke tras tremendo castigo, siendo llevado por la fuerza de repulsión en contra de las piernas de una de las estatuas que "vigilaban" la cascada de ese lugar.

 **-*¡FIUUUU! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Choco de nuevo y de forma precipitosa, dejándolo en una posición comprometedora al no poder atacar y ser llevado a solo estar escapando en esa pelea.

Esto fue observado por Komachi que ya casi alcanzaba la zona en donde peleaban aquellos dos individuos. -¡Debo apresurarme!- se notaba claro enfado en su voz, pues estaba sumamente frustrada por que no había podido consumar su venganza gracias a la intervención de aquella ninja de clase S de cabellos rojos, de forma interna se había hecho prometer, que para la siguiente, Xenovia no correría con la misma suerte y la terminaría por matar. A hora lo que apremiaba era "salvar" el objetivo de su amo, es decir, el Sharingan y a Sasuke mismo.

Naruko observaba con su ceño fruncido y severo como Sasuke se levantaba de donde había ido a parar por lo anterior, riendo, sintiéndose divertido de ver que aquella chica se había convertido en un supuesto verdadero fastidio al no conocer sus verdaderas fuerzas. -Naruko…- musitaba el Uchiha con su cabeza agachada y sintiéndose tentado a desbordar su nuevo poder sin restricciones. -¡Naruko!- grito a hora mirando a la chica. -¡Eres tan desesperante, tan estúpida! ¡No cabe duda, eres especial, pero yo…! ¡Yo lo soy más!- exclamaba lleno de confianza el Uchiha, a la vez que se observaba como las "manchas" abrasadas de su marca de maldición se terminaron de esparcir por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su tono de piel cambiase, así como sus cabellos tomando un tono más azulado, similar al color de cabello de su madre, sus labios parecían pintados en esa forma y una gran marca que se asemejaba a una Shuriken de cuatro picos se notaba con claridad en medio de sus dos ojos y por encima de su nariz, la sonrisa inundo su cara, listo para continuar con esa pelea demoniaca pues ambos parecían completamente ajenos a lo que se catalogaría como una pelea normal.

Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi corría lo más rápido que podía entre los árboles y las rocas que se entre ponían en su camino, esperando y deseando llegar a tiempo, llegar antes de que una tragedia sucediera.

 _-"Naruko, Sasuke…"-_ pensaba en "sus" chicos, pero también teniendo presentes las posibles reacciones de Gokú, Jade y Gohan al regresar. _-"Espero llegar a tiempo"-_ volvía hablar dentro de su mente, corriendo y saltando sin parar entre la espesura del gran bosque que lo cubría, siendo a su lado como siempre estaba Pakkun guiando al hábil Shinobi de cabellos plata.

-¡Ven Naruko! ¡Ven y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas! ¡Demostremos quien es el más fuerte de los dos! ¡ESTUPIDA RUBIA!- le incitaba y le retaba, cosa que hizo que la Uzumaki de cabellos dorados con aquella cobertura de Chakra frunciera aun más su ceño ante el reto en las palabras de un Sasuke completamente cambiado.

 _-"Sasuke ya no es el mismo y es por eso mismo que debo derrotarlo para poderlo llevar de nuevo a la aldea, en donde todos lo esperan…"-_

La voz interna de Naruko sonaba a la par que esta corría desenfrenada frente a un Sasuke que continuaba burlándose de ella, enterró una de sus manos en la tierra dura para después, azotar de lleno en contra del Uchiha, chocando contra la pared de roca y después en contra de una de las piernas de la gran estatua de Madara Uchiha.

 _-"Ellos no están… Soy yo la que lo debe llevar de regreso, mi tía Mikoto confía en mí… Goten-niichan, te hice una promesa que te debo cumplir a como dé lugar…"-_

Continuaba hablando de forma interna, a la vez que de entre el polvo, Naruko observo algo aberrante, pues una especie de mano palmeada cubría a Sasuke, cosa que sin dudas la confundió al ver como esta se movió de golpe alarmándola, la lanzo con fuerza en contra de la otra orilla de la cascada que caía, chocando y destrozando a hora el pie de la estatua de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage y rival a muerte de Madara.

 _-"No puedo simplemente desistir, Sasuke está en la oscuridad y debo sacarlo de ella, solo que…"-_ con lentitud, la rubia observaba como otra especie de mano emergía desde la espalda de Sasuke juntando el par de aparentes alas dándole un aspecto aun más grotesco que el que ya tenía desde que la segunda fase de la marca maldita se activo en todo su cuerpo. _-"¿Puedo hacerlo?"-_ se pregunto la chica, dándose cuenta que uno de sus brazos había sido lastimado a la hora de chocar en contra de la dura roca, pero aun y así no desistiría, ella nunca lo hacía sin importar nada, debía regresar con Sasuke a como diera lugar, pues ella nunca rompía sus promesas y la de regresar con Sasuke no sería la primera en ser rota.

 _-"Gohan… ¡Quisiera ver tu rostro, cobarde! ¡Quisiera ver la cara que pondrás cuando mires a Naruko al filo de la muerte! ¡Quisiera verla!"_ ¡Jajajajajaja…!- pensando y riendo sin parar Sasuke parecía volverse alterar justo y como antes de la pelea lo había estado. -¡Ven Narukoooooo!-

-¡Sasukeeeeeeee!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-Fue un gusto volverlos a ver, Gokú, Gohan… Y Jade…- [Bulma y compañía se despedían de sus amigos los cuales sonreían felices por haber vuelto aun que fuese un par de días a la Tierra.] -Adiós amigos- **-*¡FUIN!*-**

-Mi-Mikoto-chan… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien las lastimo?- [Gokú observaba en completa intriga a su esposa de cabello azul oscuro que al verle volvía a llorar después de haberse calmado un poco] -¡Sasuke dejo la aldea!- [La sorpresa en los rostros de los recién llegados fue completa.]

-¡El Ki de Naruko está muy débil, apenas imperceptible…!- [Gohan apretando sus dientes no pudo no evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca en modo de grito.] -¡¿Sasuke a…?!-

-Es… ¡Es tarde Naruko! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!- [Un Sasuke rendido gritaba como podía, pues la rubia había soportado el ultimo Chidori del chico, pero a un alto precio.] -No, Sasuke… Así te lleve casi muerto vas a volver con tu… Con tu fami-familia-

-Logre llegar a tiempo…- [Komachi se hacía presente frente a Sasuke sorprendido en vehemencia y una inconsciente Naruko, por obra y gracia de una patada cobarde de la chica de cabellos blancos.] -Sasuke Uchiha-

 _-"Llegue tarde, perdóname, Naruko-chan…"-_ [Abrazando a la chica inconsciente, Gokú apretaba su dentadura, sintiéndose sumamente molesto con Sasuke pero sobre todo con…] _-"A hora tengo más razones para cazar a esa serpiente, cuando te encuentre Orochimaru… Terminare lo que debí terminar hace tiempo"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Decisión" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"Sasuke… El día que nos volvamos a encontrar… 'Ajustaremos cuentas' hermano"-_ [Acariciando el cabello rubio de una Naruko llorosa, Gohan pensaba con decisión, sintiéndose "vacio" por lo que el Uchiha había decidido y hecho.]

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Desconocido, solo se le conoce por "El que duerme"

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: Mas de 1000 años.

Afiliación: Raza antigua Saiyajin.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Desconocidos.

Carácter: Violento, sádico, cruel, reservado, metódico.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado (Ki), Taijutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: No tiene.

Persona a la que admira: A nadie.

Procedencia: Planeta Salad.

Color de ojos: Desconocido.

Color de pelo: Negro azabache.

Técnica insignia: "Ráfaga de Ki: Tirano Salvaje"

Nivel ninja: Incalculable.

Animal favorito: Desconocido.

Habilidad especial: Desconocida.

Arma preferida: No posee.

Rival: Desconocido.

Ocupación: Antiguo líder Saiyajin alfa.

Naturaleza de Chakra: No posee Chakra.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 29 a 31 de Julio.

Capítulo 90: Final "Hasta luego".

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	87. Capitulo 86: Decisión

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Claro que si compañero, esa Tsunade ya le tiene listo el "regalo" a Tsunade jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando la historia que esta próxima a terminar, espero leerte de nuevo. Adiós._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _hehe How good that you liked the desire of Gokú hahaha and very soon I'll start to update more regularly Fairy Dragon so just a little more patience, hehe friend. Thanks for your reading and your comment, you are the best._ _Bye._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _As always I thank you for your comment friend, I hope you like this chapter. We read later, good luck._

 _ **-Dark maul-**_ _Que bueno que pienses que es Broly amigo jeje que bueno que lo pienses jeje. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo así como por comentar. Hasta otra._

 _ **-J04xD-**_ _Hola amigo, es bueno leerte de nuevo, espero que te haya ido bien en ese viaje que hiciste jeje, de verdad que lo deseo. Pasando a lo demás de tu comentario, aprecio tus palabras amigo, personalmente no considero que este fic sea uno de los mejores pero que tu lo consideres como tal es todo un honor y orgullo jeje. Espero leer tus impresiones y nos leemos después. Cuídate._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _A su respectivo tiempo miraras eso amigo jajaja en cuanto a Orochimaru, si, se jodio la serpiente jajajaja. Gracias por apoyar y comentar así como por leer, eres grande compañero, nos vemos._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Little by little we are approaching the end of this story and the continuation of Fairy Dragon hehe, we hope to see how it is that Ulterar is going to be interested in Gohan. Thanks for always commenting friend, do not know how I appreciate and appreciate, see you soon._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _You can appreciate your friend comment, really, yes, it is always good to know that they like the story or the chapter in turn hehe, I hope you continue reading friend, take care and again thanks for all the support. Bye._

 _ **-Angel ABC-**_ _Un gustazo compañero, si te atrasaste en la lectura no importa jeje lo importante es que lo que llevas leído te guste, eso es lo más importante. Agradezco tus palabras compañero, si bien hay cosas que no del todo están bien intento llevar cierta coherencia de acuerdo al "mundo alterno" que he creado para esta historia, así que no siempre me regiré por las leyes de DB o Naruto, otra cosa a resaltar es que si bien la transformación de Dios rojo no se me hace tan buena no quiere decir que me desagrade, es solo que no creo poder incorporar transformaciones divinas por que simplemente dudo que Bills y Wiss aparezcan en la segunda temporada, a lo sumo el Kaio-shin del U7 pero dioses destructores y ángeles esos si no creo posible, sobre todo por cronología y coherencia de hechos. En cuanto a Orochimaru, básicamente se intereso en los Son por el mismo poder que estos tienen, pues no solo ansia conocer las bases y todo del Chakra si no también ansia poder, poder para hacer lo que él quiera, de ahí su interés por Gokú. Saludos amigo y cuando leas este comentario espero también leas esto: Bienvenido de nuevo a esta historia. Gracias y saludos._

 _ **-Starkiller-**_ _Eso hubiera sido bueno implementarlo al principio de la temporada amigo, pues actualmente ya se va a terminar esta historia. Komachi, esa Oc que introduje es como una hija para Orochimaru así que pues, hay la tendrás, solo que enamorarse de Gohan, eso no va a ser posible. Saludos cordiales y espero comprendas, hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Ese Gokú es un loquillo, al hacer más jóvenes a sus esposas va a disfrutarlas más jajajaja Ok no, o quien sabe xD espero este capítulo también te guste amigo, hasta luego._

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Nop, lamentablemente lo chido se irá hasta la segunda temporada y para ella falta un poco jajajajaja espero no pierdas las esperanzas de verla xD. Gracias por comentar y leer, nos vemos._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _De que Gohan le va a dar sus pataditas a Sasuke se las va a dar, solo que por el momen el tipo se salvara jaja pero en el futuro ya será otra jeje que bueno que te gusto el deseo de que todas tengan la misma edad, digo, Kushina y Mikoto al menos en esta historia ya eran mayores que Gokú por lo que se podía decir que fueron unas asalta cunas con el jajaja al menos a hora ya la cosa esta más equilibrada y lo más gracioso es que aun no lo sabrán jajaja y en cuanto al "regalo" de Tsunade este ya casi esta aquí así que cuando lo publique espero te guste amigo xD. Gracias por todo, éxitos para ti y tus historias también, ya casi me pongo al corriente, solo que me he hecho pato para poder acabar el capitulo 90 y final de esta historia. Adiós y cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Es bueno leerte amigo, como siempre te agradezco y también me da gusto saber que te gusto lo del deseo y si es un tanto gracioso el caso de las edades con respecto a Naruko y Kushina, cuando la rubia sea más grande ella y su mamá parecerán hermanas por la longevidad que los Uzumaki presentan xD jajaja. Saludos._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Espero te guste esa pelea men, aun que cuando leas esta respuesta tal vez ya abras leído esta respuesta, aun y así como lo dije espero te guste esa pelea de Rock Lee contra Kimimaro. Gracias por intentar leer los capítulos que no has leído, es un gran detalle compañero. Adiós y hasta la próxima._

 _ **-DraiGon Saiyajin-**_ _Puede ser cualquiera jeje, aun que una pista está en la imagen del fic, si la sabes identificar hay mismo sabrás quien es "El que duerme" espero no sea intrigante xD. Gracias por leer y comentar, amigo y en caso de no haberlo hecho antes te doy la bienvenida a esta historia, espero la hayas y estés disfrutando. Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Muy cierto amigo, las reacciones de Gokú, Gohan y Jade hay algo que tomar muy en cuenta jeje, espero te haya gustado el capitulo anterior así mismo también espero que este te guste. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al 90_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-La teletransportación de Gokú funciona por medio de la localización de Ki, aun que esta no siempre es precisa-_

 _-El jutsu "petrificación gélida" es sumamente peligroso, al permitirle a Esdeath congelar a sus enemigos desde dentro de su mismo cuerpo haciendo uso del agua que todo cuerpo humano tiene-_

 _-Gohan toma la decisión de "ajustar cuentas" con Sasuke una vez que lo vuelva a ver-_

 _-Naruko nunca había roto una promesa hecha hasta a hora-_

 _-Gokú nunca a odiado a alguien, mas si tiene un gran coraje hacia Orochimaru-_

 _-Erza cuenta con más de 200 armas guardadas en pergaminos-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Fin de arco argumental: "La traición del Sharingan"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 86: Decisión.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Super Saiyan 4 Theme - DBGT /watch?v=TeZkPrhsXts.]_

Planeta Tierra: Corporación Capsula.

Gokú, Gohan y Jade se terminaban de despedir de todos sus amigos, Jade abrazaba a 18 despidiéndose también y jurando que volverían pronto, cosa que sin dudas sus amigos esperarían con ganas.

-Fue un gusto verles otra vez, Gokú, Gohan… Y Jade- con aquellas palabras Bulma miraba a su mejor amigo de cabellos alocados el cual sonreía contento y lleno de energía después de esos días tan buenos que habían pasado de regreso en su amado planeta Tierra.

-Señor Piccolo- Gohan se acerco a paso lento a su maestro, el cual como era su costumbre estaba de brazos cruzados y aparentando seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa, Gohan?- sin mirarle le pregunto el ser verde.

-Solo me quería despedir de nuevo de usted, me alegro mucho verle…- el joven azabache con una sonrisa y ojos cristalinos le decía al Namekusei, el cual le observo en silencio, para después sonreír levemente.

-Yo también me alegro de a verte visto otra vez, Gohan… Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, seas mucho más fuerte que tu tonto padre-

-Se lo prometo, señor Piccolo- limpiando sus ojos el chico hacia aquel juramento, haciendo que el hombre verde y con capa volviera a poner una mueca de alegría por su discípulo y quien ha sido la única persona en comprenderle.

-Kakarotto…- de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria Vegeta también se acercaba para "despedirse" de su rival, el cual terminaba de abrazar al maestro Roshi y a Yamcha.

-Dime, Vegeta…- el Son mayor le observo con curiosidad, haciendo que el príncipe se "crispara" un poco al verlo tan relajado.

-No creas que te has salvado de mi, gusano… El día que nos volvamos a ver te acabare con mis propias manos, así que te aconsejo no te confíes o de lo contrario te superare- retante y con una sonrisa arrogante el Saiyajin orgulloso le decía a Gokú el cual también manifestó una sonrisa seria pero amable.

-Claro que no me confiare, Vegeta… Aun me falta mucho para poder dominar todo el poder que a hora tengo… Pero…- apretó sus dos puños mirando directamente a los ojos al otro Saiyajin. -El día que nos volvamos a ver te demostrare lo fuerte que me haré- el reto había sido aceptado por completo por el Son mayor, haciendo que Vegeta continuara con su sonrisa confiada y llena de ego propio de él.

 _-"No importa lo duro que tenga que entrenar, te alcanzare Kakarotto y te demostrare quien es el príncipe Vegeta, lo haré sin importar nada. Alcanzare esa nueva transformación y reclamare mi lugar como el Saiyajin mas fuerte del universo, insecto"-_ pensaba el hombre musculoso y con peinado en punta, observando a Gokú que se acercaba a Jade que también terminaba de despedirse de los demás amigos de su esposo.

-A sido un gusto conocerlos y de nuevo gracias por aceptarme- la Androide 21 continuaba con su despedida, con su voz un poco tímida y un rubor en sus mejillas observaba a Shaos y a Ten-Shin-Han de los cuales se despedía.

-El gusto a sido nuestro, Jade…- el hombre con el tercer ojo en su frente correspondía la despedida, siendo que en eso Gokú apareció a un lado de su esposa con anteojos. -Espero volver a verlos pronto, Gokú-

-Yo también lo espero, Ten-Shin-Han. Me alegra mucho haberlos visto otra vez, amigos jeje-

Luego de las despedidas, tanto Gokú como Gohan y Numero 21, es decir, Jade se juntaron para dar un adiós definitivo.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora de irnos. Gracias por todo amigos-

-Adiós- Gohan se despedía con una mano, cosa que la misma Jade también hacia, los cuales correspondían sonriendo, aun que Krilin y el maestro Roshi intentaban no llorar, Krilin por de nuevo la despedida de su mejor amigo y el maestro Roshi al no haber podido "tentar" tan bella mujer como 21, pues todo el tiempo había estado siendo cuidado por 18 que ya le conocía las mañas.

Gokú con sus característicos dedos para realizar la teletransportación por fin dio con el débil y casi imperceptible Ki del Kaio del norte, dando por terminada su visita a la Tierra con un. **-*¡FIUN!*-** las tres siluetas por fin desaparecieron de la vista de los demás, a la vez que el Ki de Gokú y compañía desaparecía por la distancia.

 _-"Espero verte pronto, amigo"-_ Krilin mirando al cielo azul pensaba, mientras, en este se hacía presente el rostro sonriente del Son junto con Gohan y Jade.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Mismos instantes, planeta shinobi: Valle del fin.

Después de intercambiar varias palabras, ambos chicos crearon sus respectivas técnicas especiales listos para el ataque final. En la aldea, ya un grupo de ninjas había salido para recuperar a los Genin que habían ido por Sasuke, mientras, paralelamente en la casa Son, Kushina abrazaba a una Mikoto desconsolada, pues aun no había noticia alguna sobre Sasuke, además, de que obviamente la pelirroja Uzumaki también estaba preocupada por Naruko al tampoco saber nada.

-¡Este es el final, Naruko!- apoyándose de sus alas, Sasuke se aproximaba hacia la rubia que también ayudada por el Chakra de Kurama no desistía en su intención de colisionar su técnica insignia con la del Uchiha.

 _-"¡No Sasuke, este no es el final! ¡Vamos a regresar a la aldea!"-_ pensaba la chica, hasta que.

 _ **-¡CHIDORIIIII!-**_

 _ **-¡RASENGAAAAAN!-**_

 **-*¡FIUU BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Los ataques contrarios colisionaron de forma masiva y completa.

El agua salpico todo, mientras, tanto Naruko como Sasuke se perdían en la explosión generada.

* * *

-Mikoto, debes estar tranquila- Kushina observaba a su amiga, la cual parecía un poco mas repuesta gracias a las palabras de aliento de la pelirroja, cuando de repente.

 _[OST Recomendado: Scene of Disaster - NS /watch?v=vLUImXMGGjM &t=246s.]_

 **-*¡FUIN!*-**

Giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección en donde el sonido salió, notándose aquella sonrisa inconfundible de alguien por quien esperaban con sumo desespero y esperanza.

-Hola- les saludo como era su costumbre, por su parte, Kushina y Mikoto se levantaron de súbito del sofá, pero sus expresiones no eran las que el Son mayor, Gohan o Jade se esperarían de aquellas dos mujeres que se miraban afligidas, apagadas, preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Jade que estaba detrás de Gokú y Gohan fue quien preguntaba, saliendo desde detrás para ver mejor a la ojinegra y a la pelirroja que simplemente estaban calladas, sin saber ciertamente que decir, claro que se sentían contentas de ver que por fin su esposo, su hijastro y una amiga habían vuelto, pues todo indicaba que los deseos por fin habían sido cumplidos.

Mikoto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia Gokú, abrazándose con fuerza a la par que volvía a llorar, cosa que termino de desconcertar a todos. Jade miro a Kushina esperando una respuesta, mientras, el mismo Gokú se había quedado un poco desconectado por aquella acción de su esposa con el Sharingan en su mirada.

-Mi-Mikoto-chan…- por fin tomaba la palabra el Son, sintiendo como la frente de la afligida mujer de ojos negros se presionaba contra su fuerte pecho, necesitaba la atención de su marido, de aquel al que amaba. -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien les hizo daño?- ante la mirada de los demás, el Saiyajin mayor preguntaba, recibiendo solo sollozos y lamentos por parte de la mujer de cabello azul oscuro. -Vamos, dime algo, Mikoto-chan-

-Sasuke…*snif* Sasuke el…- con sus palabras entre cortadas, aferrada al pecho y torso de su esposo, Mikoto por fin cedía a la explicación, notándose como Kushina se había quedado callada, pues sentía que contar aquello correspondía a la afectada directa, es decir, la misma Mikoto. -¡Sasuke se fue de la aldea!- por fin estallo, llorando con mayor intensidad, haciendo que los ojos de los recién llegados se abrieran por completo, sintiendo la sorpresa arroyándolos por de forma total y absoluta, pues se habían quedado sin palabras, sin saber que decir, simplemente lo que le siguió fue un silencio incomodo y tenso, una sequedad tal que no se sabía que era lo que se diría después o si quiera ese "diría" existiría.

Gokú por fin reacciono, cosa que no hicieron Jade y Gohan, este ultimo cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de la misma Mikoto.

-¡¿Qué?!- interrogo el Son, tomando por los hombros a la Uchiha para retirarla un poco y ver su rostro lloroso, observando esos ojos derramando lagrimas sin parar, sin vergüenza, sin pudor. Su interior se estremeció al ver esto, recordando él como la había visto cuando había pasado el secuestro de Goten. _-"¡Mi bebé!"-_ recordó aquel lamento por parte de su esposa, cosa que lo hizo tensarse aun más que antes.

-Esperen…- la voz de Gohan se hizo presente, haciendo que los demás le miraran. -No puedo sentir su Ki… ¡No siento el Ki de Sasuke, papá!- comentaba con alarma, haciendo que tanto el Saiyajin mayor también intentara sentir la presencia de su hijastro Uchiha cosa que termino por confirmar lo que su primogénito había dicho segundos atrás.

 _-"Es verdad, no puedo sentir la presencia de Sasuke… En cambio…"-_ su dentadura se marco aun mas, soltando a Mikoto por un momento y enseriándose por completo. -¡La presencia de Naruko!- elevo su voz, mientras, Gohan parecía conmocionado por algo.

-¡El Ki de Naruko-chan está muy débil, apenas y puedo sentirlo!- Gohan apretó aun mas sus puños, su cabeza comenzó a atar cabos sueltos y lo que se estaba imaginando para nada le había gustado. -¡¿Sasuke a…?!- lanzo aquella pregunta para sí mismo, pero por su elevado tono de voz fue claramente escuchado por el resto.

 _-"Naruko, hija…"-_ con aquel pensamiento, Kushina se llevo sus dos manos a su pecho, pidiendo a Kami que su rubia hija estuviera bien.

-¡¿Cuándo se fue?!- Gokú volvía a preguntarle a Mikoto la cual había permanecido callada ante la repentina "platica".

-El día después de que ustedes se fueron… Ese… Ese día fui a nuestra antigua casa y… Ya… Ya no estaba- le costaba contar lo que había sucedido durante la ausencia de los Son, los cuales junto con Jade le escuchaban con completa atención.

Gokú le soltó, girándose para caminar a paso firme hacia la puerta, cuando escucho como. -¡Papá yo te acompaño!- dijo Gohan, el Son mayor detuvo sus pasos, confundiendo a los demás.

-No Gohan…- hablo firme, tanto como pocas veces en su vida como padre lo había hecho.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero Naruko-chan, ella…!-

 _[Nota del autor: Cabe resaltar que también sienten otras presencias a aparte a la de Naruko, solo que en este punto Gohan esta tan preocupado por la rubia que no se pone a reconocer las demás energías que sienten lejanas y más o menos en el mismo lugar. Fin de nota.]_

-¡Te he dicho que no, Gohan…! De-Debes obedecerme…- el chico de también melena negra, se sobresalto por completo al notar el enfado en la cara de su padre, cosa que corroboro gracias al anterior grito. -Voy a ir por Sasuke y por Naruko, a hora vuelvo- y tras volver hablar, a hora con un poco mas de calma salió de la casa dejando a un Gohan un poco frustrado, a una Jade confundida, Mikoto llorando y Kushina sintiéndose más preocupada que nunca, se suponía que el regreso de Gokú y compañía estaría lleno de alegría al anunciarse el embarazo de la Uzumaki, pero en vez de eso, ese sueño se había borrado y fue sustituido por un escenario agrio, gris, doloroso.

 _-"Puedo sentir la presencia de Kakashi, se está alejando a una gran velocidad…"-_ mirando hacia los rostros Hokage, Gokú hablaba para sí mismo dentro de sus pensamientos, para después colocar sus dos dedos característicos para poder llevar a cabo la teletransportación. _-"Por alguna razón no preciso el punto exacto de la presencia de Naruko. Bueno, creo que iré hacia donde siento a Kakashi para poder dar con ella y Sasuke"-_ continuaba pensando, para después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecer gracias a la técnica aprendida con los Yardratianos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Sasuke estaba tirado a varios metros de distancia de una Naruko que también se levantaba con suma dificultad, ya no poseía su manto de Kurama, y el Uchiha tampoco portaba la segunda fase de la marca maldita, ese último ataque había terminado de consumir sus últimas energías, pero eso no quería decir que la pelea se fuera acabar.

-Sasuke…- con su voz débil, Naruko dio un paso hacia delante, hacia donde el Uchiha se reponía lentamente del choque de técnicas.

-¿Por qué eres tan persistente, Naruko? *cof*cof*- no aguanto Sasuke y mientras preguntaba estallo en tos, para después volver a elevar su mirada y observar el rostro dolido de su contrincante rubia, la cual a esas instancias ya no portaba chaleco naranja alguno, siendo lo único que le cubría su parte superior era una camiseta de manga corta de color negro y con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, sus piernas temblaban, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a quebrar y con ello ceder.

-Debo llevarte…- dio un nuevo paso hacia delante la rubia, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser aquellos azules y cristalinos, solo que estos conservaban la pupila rasgada de Kurama debido sobre todo a la influencia de este y su poder dentro de ella. -Jure por Goten-niichan que te regresaría a la aldea *cof* y lo voy a cumplir- entre tos continuaba hablando, acercándose a un Sasuke que lentamente se levantaba del suelo, molesto y un poco asustado al ver que lo que había hecho no había sido suficiente para frenar a la chica que quería regresarlo a la aldea.

-Es… ¡Es tarde Naruko…! ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez!- le grito lleno de frustración, para después volver a toser con fuerza. -*cof*cof*cof*-

-Te equivocas… Así tenga que llevarte casi muerto regresaras con… Conmigo y los demás…- la cercanía de la rubia era cada vez más sofocante para el Uchiha que estaba igual o peor que está en lo que respectaba a fuerzas, pues ambos apenas y se podían sostener en pie.

 _[OST Recomendado: Unwinnable Battle - DBS /watch?v=4BR9dxjxi08 &t=19s.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** se escucho de repente, cuando. **-*¡PAAAAAAAM!*-** -¡AAAAAARRRGGGH! ¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke!-

-¡Ehhh!- Sasuke exclamo al ver como Naruko abría su boca por completo instaurándose en su rostro una expresión de dolor puro por lo que había sentido en su espalda, pues una patada desde atrás la mando contra el suelo ante los ojos sorprendidos del Uchiha.

 **-*¡POM!*-**

Cayó al suelo completamente desplomada, perdiendo su banda ninja que fue a dar hasta los pies de Sasuke que por la conmoción y su falta de fuerzas cayo también sobre su trasero, observando lo que tan de repente había pasado.

-Logre llegar a tiempo…- agotada, Komachi voltio a ver a Sasuke después de dejar a Naruko en el suelo, completamente sin conciencia por una patada certera de esta a la rubia. -Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿Qui-Quien eres tú?- pregunto con prisa, a la par que se volvía a intentar poner de pie, pero mientras lo hacía y Komachi se le acercaba sin tomarle la mayor importancia a la Uzumaki que acababa de derribar, este se sobre salto por completo al sentir como un par de presencias muy conocidas se acercaban. _-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya volvió?!"-_

Komachi noto el apuro en el rostro de Sasuke, pues al parecer el Uchiha había sentido algo que para nada le agrado. -Soy una ninja de Orochimaru-sama y mi misión es llevarte con el- le respondió cortante, ofreciéndole la mano, a la par que el cielo nuboso y oscurecido empezaba hacer que lluvia callera en tal escenario.

-Debemos irnos… Alguien… Alguien muy poderoso viene…- le comento este a la chica que no entendiendo muy bien, le planto un golpe en la boca del estomago, sacándole todo el aire. **-*¡PUUUM!*-**

-¡UUUUUUUUUGH! ¡Por…! ¡¿Por qué lo…?! ¡¿Lo hiciste…?!-

-Cumplo ordenes…- **-*Fiu pom*-** a hora le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo también inconsciente, recargándoselo en su hombro derecho para después volver a pasar su mirada hacia donde estaba Naruko tendida, sintiendo como la lluvia lo inundaba todo.

-Objetivo cumplido, Orochimaru-sama…- retomando su seriedad y desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanco, Komachi se llevo a Sasuke con ella, a la par que Gokú gracias a su teletransportación había alcanzado a Kakashi debido a que como se había dicho, el Son no había podido precisar exactamente el lugar en donde estaba la presencia de Naruko.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Instantes después:

 _[OST Recomendado: Man of the world - NS /watch?v=SyBN90ykwrk.]_

Con lentitud Gokú levantaba a Naruko del suelo mojado, mientras, la lluvia no cesaba, busco con su aguda mirada hacia todas partes, a la par que intentaba sentir la presencia de Sasuke, pero esta no aparecía aun, Kakashi y Pakkun recogían la banda ninja de la chica de ojos azules, cerrando sus ojos y lamentándose lo que había pasado.

-Pakkun…-

-Es imposible Kakashi… La lluvia ha borrado el olor de Sasuke…- con pesar el pequeño can le comunico al ninja peliblanco, el cual se erguía y volteaba a ver al Son que sostenía a Naruko aun, pensativo, observando el rostro de la chica, mientras, las gotas de lluvia se filtraban por su cabello y recorrían su rostro y cuerpo por completo.

 _-"Llegue tarde, perdóname Naruko-chan…"-_ se noto enfado en el rostro de Gokú, cuando otra presencia también se hacía presente.

-Un Chakra muy fuerte se acerca…- también avisaba Pakkun, observando como en efecto, una larga cabellera roja se miraba andar rápidamente por las aguas del rio en donde Naruko y Sasuke habían estado peleando apenas minutos atrás. -Es…- el can no término cuando de un gran salto por fin llego esa otra persona.

-Erza…- termino la frase Kakashi, a la par que Gokú aun estaba callado, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por no haber llegado antes, por haberse tomado a la ligera su viaje a la tierra, si tan solo hubieran llegado un par de horas antes, si tan solo hubiera hecho eso a hora mismo tanto Sasuke como Naruko estarían "recuperados" y no solo la rubia, la cual estaba bien, pero gracias al desgaste y a la patada que recibió con su guardia baja había quedado a merced de la inconsciencia.

-Kakashi-san, Go-Gokú-sempai- la pelirroja parecía sorprendida de ver en ese lugar al Saiyajin, sobre todo por que no había sentido su presencia hasta que estuvo relativamente cerca de aquel lugar.

-No hay tiempo para estar aquí… Debemos regresar a la aldea lo antes posible- Gokú con su rostro serio se dirigió tanto al Hatake como a la chica con un gran mandoble en su espalda, ya que justo y como Xenovia se lo había pedido había ido a ayudar a Naruko, solo que al parecer había llegado demasiado tarde. -Puedo sentir varias presencias debilitadas, las buscaremos y después usare la teletransportación para llegar en un pestañeo a la aldea-

-De acuerdo- ambos Shinobi estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del Saiyajin de raza pura, el cual volvió a pasar su mirada hacia Naruko, aferrándola.

 _-"Sasuke, al final tus deseos de venganza pudieron más que nosotros. Naruko, estoy seguro que peleaste como nunca para traerlo de vuelta…"-_ el ninja de cabellos plateados elevo su mirada, observando a las dos grandes estatuas que se alzaban orgullosas e inmutables a cada lado de la cascara que continuaba cayendo sin contratiempos, por los albores de los tiempos. _-"Es irónico que justo aquí hayan peleado"-_

 _-"A hora tengo una razón más para dar caza a ese sujeto llamado Orochimaru… Cuando lo encuentre, a hora si va a conocerme"-_ molesto, Gokú también pensaba sintiéndose especialmente enojado por lo que había pasado y que fácilmente se pudo evitar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Mientras los ninjas se retiraban con Naruko, en lo alto de una de las tantas laderas del lugar un ente siniestro observaba, especialmente a Gokú que cargaba a una lastimada Naruko. -Como veo, realmente tenemos razones por las cuales preocuparnos, aun que la pelea ha sido un buen espectáculo jajaja- reía aquel ser, el cual estaba conformado por dos mitades, una mitad de su cuerpo era completamente negra mientras otra blanca.

-Esto promete, sin dudas que lo hace jeje- hablo la mitad blanca de aquel extraño individuo que portaba la capa de Akatsuki, dando a entender que era uno de sus miembros.

-Debemos avisar a los demás sobre esto. Debemos prepararnos para cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a ese Saiyajin malnacido- aquel extraño tipo se hundía en la tierra mientras su parte oscura decía aquellas palabras hasta que termino de desvanecerse en el suelo y ya no dar más señales de estar en ese lugar.

* * *

Hospital de Konoha: Media hora después.

Kushina estaba al pie de la cama de Naruko, la cual ya tenía despierta un par de minutos, pero no había dicho ninguna palabra, simplemente se quedo un poco erguida sobre la cama, callada, pensativa, cosa que sin dudas preocupaba a su madre, pues la Uzumaki menor era todo menos callada. En otra de las tantas habitaciones de tratamiento, Tsunade con la ayuda de las medicinas "del ermitaño" y tratamientos especializados estaban desintoxicando el cuerpo de Chouji, por su parte Hinata gracias al mismo tratamiento ya estaba mejor, simplemente estaba descansando en una habitación apartada en donde era visitada por su hermana y su padre así como por su abuelo. Lee ya estaba bien debido a su gran resistencia física, lo mismo que Xenovia que había sido tratada por completo y sanaba tranquilamente por consecuencia. Kiba era otro que debido a su estado no había sufrido tanto, a pesar de eso el más afectado era su compañero canino Akamaru, a cual se le había administrado también una solución con las semillas para ver si su efecto también era propicio para animales, pero aun y así debía ser tratado por Jana la hermana del Inuzuka al ser esta una veterinaria.

-Jade-chan se quedo con Mikoto-chan en la casa… Mientras que Kushina-chan esta con Naruko…- Gokú comentaba para sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco inquieto por estar en ese lugar.

Y mientras el Son mayor estaba hablando consigo mismo en compañía de Erza y Kakashi, Gohan llego a la habitación de Naruko, mirando el suelo, sintiéndose desesperado por no haber podido hacer algo para impedir lo que paso durante su ausencia. Agacho su mirada, observando con especial atención el piso reluciente del hospital, respirando un poco agitado y sintiéndose con cierta incertidumbre en su cuerpo y mente, escucho la voz de Kushina dentro de la habitación, así que pensó que sería mejor retirarse por el momento pero en eso.

-Gohan-kun…- la puerta corrediza se abrió ante la mirada de Gohan, el cual la levanto topándose con una Kushina seria, preocupada, pero a la vez un tanto más tranquila al saber que su hija estaba bien.

-Ku-Kushina-kaasan…-

-¿Quieres hablar con Naruko?- pregunto la pelirroja, quitándose de enfrente del chico para que este mirara a la rubia en aquella cama, postrada y cabizbaja, algo que para nada le gustaba ver, ya que después de Naruko iría a ver sin demora a Hinata.

Después de un breve y nuevo intercambio de palabras, Kushina dejo a solas a Naruko y a Gohan, este ultimo sintiendo vergüenza ante la rubia que continuaba callada, distante y completamente entristecida por lo que paso en el valle del fin.

 _[OST Recomendado: Tragic - NS /watch?v=ie_MgzVb3yo &t=102s.]_

-¿Na-Naruko-chan…?- le llamo, haciendo que esta con lentitud elevara sus ojos color zafiro para ver a quien le llamaba, para después desviar su mirada de nuevo hacia abajo, si Gohan se sentía que había fallado, ella se sentía peor, no tenía el valor de ver a la cara al chico que le gustaba, aun que fuera raro dicha condición era así y no sabía por qué.

-Ya sé lo que paso con Sasuke-san…- comento con cautela el hijo de Gokú, tocando su nuca y a paso lento acercándose hacia la cama en donde Naruko estaba, esta no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto de entendimiento con sus labios, indicándole al chico azabache que sin dudas seria un tema delicado para la Uzumaki menor. -Naruko-chan, no estés triste-

-No pude…- por fin entre abrió sus labios, liberando aquellas palabras vacías cuando por fin Gohan había llegado al lado de su cama. -No pude cumplir mi promesa-

Gohan no supo que decir, en vez de eso arrugo un poco la nariz y observo a través de la ventana de la habitación, observando el día que yacía fuera, en la aldea, donde en esos mismos momentos aun había celebración por la resucitación de los muertos que dejo el incidente de los Androides.

-Es verdad, hiciste una promesa, pero…- Naruko alzo su mirar, al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte del semi-Saiyajin que volvía a verla también, encontrándose con una sonrisa por parte del chico. -Más importante aún, es que tú estés bien-

-¿Yo?- pregunto sin comprender las palabras del chico, el cual estaba justo a su lado izquierdo en la habitación. -¡¿Yo…?! ¡¿Por qué no te callas, Gohan?!- le grito molesta, sobresaltando al joven Saiyajin que no comprendió de inmediato que estaba pasando. -¡No solo yo estuve involucrada, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Lee…! ¡Incluso…! ¡Incluso Xenovia también nos ayudo!- continuo gritando, haciendo que Gohan agachara su cabeza como comúnmente lo hacía cuando se sentía regañado, pero en vez de actuar como siempre esta vez fue distinto cuando.

-¡¿Y tú piensas que no estoy preocupado por ellos?!- contra pregunto, haciendo que Naruko se confundiera a la par que dejaba de gritar observándose como sus ojos se desbordarían en cualquier momento.

-Yo… Este…- no supo que responder, observando como el rostro del hijo de Gokú se descompuso en algo que ella nunca creyó ver.

-¡Sasuke por poco y te mata y quieres que no me preocupe! ¡Sé que no solo tu estuviste involucrada pero, ¿Qué voy hacer con lo que siento?!- también le respondió elevando su voz y apretando completamente las facciones de su rostro, sintiéndose molesto, llorando por el coraje de saber que él no pudo hacer nada. -Considere a Sasuke como a un hermano… Nunca… Nunca se me paso por la cabeza lo que hizo, traicionar a su propia familia y a su aldea, simplemente no pensé que llegara a ese extremo…- controlándose el joven Son continuo hablando, siendo observado por la rubia que a hora se sentía un poco mal por haberle gritado sin saber. -Naruko-chan, no puedo ignorar lo que te hizo…- con su mano izquierda, el chico de cabellos negros acaricio la mejilla derecha de la rubia que se sobresalto un poco al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de él, mirándole con detalle y sintiéndose especialmente nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca. -Si algo grave les hubiera pasado a ti, a Xenovia-chan o a Hinata-chan, yo…- detuvo sus palabras, haciendo verle a Naruko, él como Gohan intentaba contener su enojo, su frustración, su coraje hacia Sasuke y lo que este hizo.

 _-"Go-Gohan-kun…"-_ la chica observaba el semblante decaído del joven, pensando y analizando las palabras de este.

-No quiero verlas llorar…- retiro su mano de la rubia con aquellas palabras, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con fuerza, inflando su pecho con el aire esterilizado de la habitación, para después liberarlo de golpe en un largo y cansado suspiro. -No quiero perderlas…- volvía hablar, girándose y dándole la espalda a la Uzumaki que con su mirada completamente abierta, su mentón lleno de llanto y una expresión temblorosa observaba al Son menor, el cual dio varios pasos hacia delante, alejándose de ella.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta, se detuvo solo para girar un poco su rostro y volver a ver a la rubia que se había levantado de la cama, pues sentía que no debía dejarlo ir así. -Tal vez piensas que estoy molesto, Naruko-chan…- retomo su palabra, lenta y pausada, intentando recomponer su tono después de lo anterior. -No lo estoy, de verdad…- cerro sus ojos, pasando saliva por su garganta reseca, para después tomar un poco de aire y proseguir con sus palabras. -Después de que vaya a ver a Hinata-chan y a Xenovia-chan, ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?- aquella pregunta salió de sus labios, para después girarse y con una sonrisa tranquila, muy al estilo de su padre, observar la expresión de Naruko, la cual se paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que habían continuado saliendo de estos, de repente su alma se aligero, al ver que aquel chico para nada le guardo enojo o algún sentimiento negativo.

-¡Gohan-kun!- no aguanto más, corriendo hacia el chico que simplemente se dejo abrazar por la Uzumaki que a pesar de todo, intento mantenerse firme, pero a la vez, no podía ocultar su dolor, su preocupación, su pesar, su decepción consigo misma al no poder haber cumplido su promesa, eso a Gohan no le importaba, lo que realmente le importaba era verla bien, saber que estaba bien, le abrazo con cariño, acariciando su suave pelo rubio y recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, escuchando solo los sollozos entre cortados y latentes de la rubia de mirada zafiro.

 _-"Sasuke… El día en que nos volvamos a encontrar… 'Ajustaremos cuentas' hermano. Lo siento pero, no puedo ignorar lo que les hiciste"-_

Con aquel pensamiento el chico hibrido continuo abrazando a la oji azul, consolándole y transmitiéndole confianza, diciéndole por parte de ese abrazo que todo estaba bien y que seguiría estando a pesar de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia.

Kushina había estado fuera de la habitación, había escuchado toda la conversación de los dos jóvenes, sonriendo y sintiendo como su corazón de madre le decía que Naruko siempre iba a estar bien con Gohan, pues era innegable que el chico y su hija realmente se querían, tanto como ella misma quería a Gokú y sabia que él la quería a ella.

 _-"Gracias, Gohan…"-_ pensó agradecida, para después a paso lento alejarse hacia la sala de espera en donde aguardaba aun Gokú.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Horas después:

-¿En dónde está Xenovia?- Mei preguntaba atareada a las enfermeras, gracias a Gokú y su teletransportación la ex Mizukage había regresado de su misión, siendo que el Son mayor había ido por ella y los demás, para después contarles los pocos detalles que el mismo sabia sobre el "caso Sasuke".

-La señorita Xenovia está en el cuarto numero 201, Mei-sama- con tranquilidad le respondieron haciendo que la castaña con la banda ninja de la hoja en una de sus piernas se encaminara hacia donde le habían dicho, siendo que Gokú por su parte se había quedado fuera del hospital, esperando a que Kushina en compañía de Naruko salieran de este, lamentaba no poder quedarse para esperar a su otra esposa pero debían ir a la casa Son e intentar animar a Mikoto que sin dudas era la que aun estaba más afectada, ya que Jade era la única que le hacía compañía mientras el Son mayor no estaba.

 _-"Espero que Xenovia no se haya enfrentado a quien pienso, si es así… No sé qué es lo que voy hacer"-_ entre pasos frenéticos la ex líder de Kiri pensaba, llegando por fin a su destino, escuchando como una risa emergió desde el interior de la habitación, cosa que desconcertó a la mujer de ojos verdes, parpadeo varias veces para después escuchar la voz inconfundible de su discípula y de Gohan que al parecer había ido a verle después de también haber estado con Hinata.

-Me alegra verte bien, Xenovia-chan… Solo que, lo siento por no haber podido hacer nada- Gohan se disculpaba con la chica de cabello azul y ojos miel, la cual le dedico una dulce sonrisa comprensiva.

-Al fin de cuentas tú y tu padre estaban lejos, no podían hacer nada. La pelea que sostuve fue una decisión mía, tú no tienes por qué sentirte preocupado o mal por mí-

-Aun así, me alivia saber que estas bien- Gohan le observo intentando transmitir ese alivio, cosa que Xenovia comprendió e intento aceptar, abrazándole de forma efusiva y melosa, haciendo que el chico hibrido se sobre saltara.

-No seas tan bueno conmigo- le dijo aferrándose al azabache, el cual a pesar de sentir el Ki de Mei cerca parecía distraído, tal vez por la presión que sentía por parte de Xenovia y sus senos los cuales apretaba en contra de su fuerte pecho, haciendo que el rostro del joven se enrojeciera por lo que estaba pasando.

-jeje Xenovia-chan, creo que no es debido…- sin romper el abrazo hablaba, confundiendo a la chica, que se alejo de él, observándole un poco confundida por las palabras de este ultimo.

-¿No es debido?- sin comprender, la chica de Kiri preguntaba, para después sentir una presencia conocida cosa que la hizo darse cuenta del por qué de las palabras del hijo de Gokú.

Mei desde fuera no pudo evitar no soltar una pequeña risita al ver lo que había pasado, para después terminar de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación en donde los dos jóvenes estaban sentados sobre la misma cama.

-Lamento interrumpir- con aquellas palabras, tanto Gohan como Xenovia se levantaban de la cama y se giraban para ver a una Mei más tranquila y relajada tras ver aquella interacción entre su discípula y Gohan.

-Me-Mei-kaasan, no es lo que está pensando… Yo solo… Bueno yo…- avergonzado como nunca, Gohan intentaba excusarse, haciendo reír tanto a Mei como a Xenovia.

-No pasa nada Gohan jijiji Es normal que las chicas te gusten jeje- la adulta bromeaba con los nervios del semi-Saiyajin que al escucharle decir aquello, se encogió de hombros, agacho su cabeza y su cara se puso aun mas roja que antes.

-Ya, ya… Cálmate, no te voy a regañar o algo por el estilo…- suspiro la ex Kage, haciendo que Gohan volviera a verle sin comprender aquellas palabras de la castaña. -La verdad es que vine hablar con Xenovia, así que…-

-¡Oh si claro…!- Gohan se apresuro a retirarse al escuchar la indirecta de la Kage, cosa que esta agradeció por parte del joven, por su parte Xenovia no quería que Gohan se fuera pero sin dudas también era necesario hablar con Mei sobre lo que había pasado durante su pelea contra Komachi. -Me alegro verte bien Xenovia-chan… Al rato nos vemos. Adiós Mei-kaasan- y tras decir aquello ultimo el chico salió como bala de la habitación haciendo que otra risa saliera de los labios de la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

 _-"Jijiji Gohan es muy tímido cuando se trata de chicas, eso lo hace ver tierno jijiji"-_ pensaba para sí misma la mujer, observando la puerta que se cerraba detrás de ella, dejándola por fin sola con Xenovia que también sonrió levemente, la verdad era que la chica de cabellos azules en un principio había sido muy seria, en extremo reservada pero a hora que llevaba unos meses viviendo en la aldea su ánimo había cambiado, se había vuelto más relajada, más alegre, reía mas y eso Mei lo noto, alegrándose pues después de todo, Xenovia era lo más cercano que la mujer y esposa de Gokú tenía a una hija.

El ambiente cambio de súbito, pues la alegría y timidez de antes fue cambiando lentamente a una tensión y un mal presentimiento por parte de las dos mujeres que se habían quedado solas en aquella habitación.

 _[OST Recomendado: Silence Glaive - SMC /watch?v=C9307H4Wlf4 &t=278s.]_

Xenovia que aun permanecía de pie justo en frente de la cama observaba a Mei que tras suspirar se cruzo de brazos, cerró su único ojo visible y respiro hondo, llenando sus pulmones del aire que tanta falta le hacía para poder proseguir con la conversación que inevitablemente ocurriría en ese lugar. -Xenov…- intento decir, más la chica de ojos amarillos le interrumpió en medio de su nombre.

-Discúlpeme por los problemas que he causado, es verdad que me fui sin permiso de la Hokage, pero si no lo hacía…- detuvo sus palabras, pues debía pensar antes de hablar, haciendo una reverencia se disculpaba con la mujer de largos cabellos, la cual volvió a suspirar y a llevarse una de sus manos a su rostro, sintiéndose un poco fastidiada por la situación que se había generado desde que supo lo que paso.

-Peleaste con ella, ¿Verdad?- sin verle pregunto Mei, haciendo que Xenovia volviera a erguirse después de reverenciar, observándole con atención a su único ojo visible de un intenso verde.

-Si…-

Tras la corta y tajante respuesta, la castaña apretó su puño izquierdo, para después mirar hacia todos los lados de la habitación del hospital, sintiéndose un poco molesta por lo anterior.

-Komachi…- pronuncio el nombre de la chica con la cual Xenovia había sostenido una pelea bestial y de la cual casi no vive salvo por la repentina aparición de Erza que le protegió e hizo que la chica de cabello blanco retrocediera al saber que no podría vencer a una ninja del nivel de la pelirroja. -Esto sin dudas es malo… Komachi es una desertora y una criminal de clase alta… Aparte de eso, quiere a Durandal, la espada que era de su padre, pero, que por asares del destino se te dio a ti y no a ella- termino de hablar la castaña con vestido naranja, siendo escuchada por Xenovia que no sabía con que palabras responder a lo que su maestra había terminado de decir.

-¿Qué-Que va hacer, Mei-sensei?- después de un par de segundos de silencio incomodo se atrevió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta por parte de la castaña.

-No lo sé, Xenovia… Lo único que me queda por hacer es, simplemente esperar…-

Xenovia se confundió ante la última palabra de Mei, la cual camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, observando hacia el jardín interior del hospital, pues había movido un poco las persianas para poder contemplarlo.

-Maestra, le pido me permita…-

-No Xenovia…- fue tajante, exaltando a la peli azul. -Entiendo cómo te sientes, quieres buscarla, pero si lo haces a hora si no se contendrá y te matara- sin mirarle había hablado la ex líder, haciendo que Xenovia bajara su mirada hacia el piso lizo del lugar, apretando sus puños a cada lado de su torso a la vez que hacía lo mismo con su dentadura.

-Debemos entrenarte con más fuerza…- volvió hablar Mei, a hora si mirando a la chica, la cual otra vez fue víctima de la confusión. -Xenovia, debes dominar por completo a Durandal…- con firmeza le decía su maestra, la ex Mizukage acercándose a la chica y posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha. -Komachi se ha hecho muy fuerte y si quieres detenerla, necesitaras ser igual o más fuerte que ella… ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres detenerla?- sin titubeos le pregunto, cosa que hizo que Xenovia esbozara una sonrisa determinante.

-¡Si maestra, quiero hacerlo!-

Mei también sonrió tras la firme respuesta de su discípula, para después abrazarle con el mismo afecto con el que una madre abraza a su hija. -Muy bien Xenovia, vamos hacerlo juntas, ¡Vamos a detener a Komachi juntas!-

Tras esas palabras, tanto maestra y alumna continuaron compartiendo un abrazo maternal, lleno de apoyo y fuerza, pues una nueva "etapa" había comenzado para la portadora de Durandal, a hora más que nunca debía hacerse fuerte, determinante, sagaz y firme, pues de lo contrario nunca superaría a quien antaño fue su mayor símbolo, a quien consideraba como su hermana mayor a la vez que también era su rival.

 _-"Cuando volvamos a pelear Komachi-neesan, yo no voy a ser la que pierda, ¡Lo juro!"-_ Xenovia hablaba de forma mental, decidida a aceptar todos los retos con tal de dominar su espada y de paso demostrarle a Komachi que ella también era una prodigio.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Punto desconocido: País del agua.

Los relámpagos azotaban en la oscuridad, mientras, los cielos cubiertos de nubes negras se observaban en todo el horizonte y mas allá, cubriéndolo todo con su sofocante y tétrica lluvia, siendo solo visible ante la tenue y relampagueante luz que los rayos y truenos generaban.

 **-*¡TRUUUMP!*-**

Se escuchaba retumbar el fuerte eco de los truenos, mientras, los relámpagos caían a la lejanía.

Varias sombras se movían por doquier, cerca de una amplia entrada a una caverna, siendo que en esta no imperaba más que la oscuridad y una aparente soledad.

El barro pegajoso se adhirió a las botas de los Shinobis que lentamente se fueron acercando a esa entrada para nada llamativa, siendo que la casi inexistente luz de la tarde tormentosa y el eco de los truenos dejaba en claro que el rostro de los individuos invasores estaba siendo cubierto por las características mascaras ambu de la tierra del agua y que por obvias razones pertenecían a Kirigakure.

 **-*¡TRUUUMP!*-**

Otro trueno sonaba con fuerza y furia, intensificándose aun más la lluvia que no parecía detenerse, creando aun más charcas y corrientes de agua producto de dicha lluvia torrencial que azotaba a todo a su paso.

-¿Se-Seguro que es a-aquí?- se escucho la voz de uno de los ambu que con catana en mano preguntaba al que los lideraba, aquel que estaba por delante de toda la unidad y que en traje no era muy diferente al que el mismo portaba, su voz tembló un poco al preguntar, cosa que los demás notaron completamente.

-Según nuestra misión, ella está aquí…- repetía el líder, ladeando un poco su rostro para ver al Shinobi subordinado que había hecho aquella pregunta temblorosa y descuidada, como queriendo pretender que las ordenes y las instrucciones dadas por sus superiores eran incorrectas y erróneas.

 **-*Tack…*-** se escucho de repente dentro de la cueva que estaba en frente de todos, haciendo que de nuevo el líder de la unidad llevara su mirada hacia delante, para pasar saliva y notarse como las gotas de la lluvia recorrían por completo su máscara y su traje por completo, así como al resto de los ninjas ambu que le acompañaban de cerca. **-*Tack*-** se volvió a escuchar, solo que a hora más cerca y más fuerte que la ultima vez, haciendo que más de un ninja tomara su catana desde su espalda, esperando y aguardando con un verdadero recelo que saliera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo ese sonido similar al de los tacones de una mujer, pero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría tacones con este tiempo y en ese lugar? era una pregunta que sin dudas todo hombre y mujer razonable se haría.

-La comida a llegado…- la suave voz de una mujer conocida se hacía presente, cuando la silueta de esta se empezó asomar entre la oscuridad casi impenetrable de la caverna haciendo que los ninjas enmascarados dieran un paso hacia atrás, al ver como el suelo debajo de los pies de la mujer se empezaba a congelar y a escarchar completamente.

-¡E-Espada, numero 1: Esdeath "La princesa de hielo" se le ordena ir ante el consejo de ancianos, a usted y a sus compañeros!- con fuerzas y queriendo dejar en claro que no se había intimidado el líder de la unidad ambu hablaba, mientras, tanto la mencionada mujer de cabellos azules salía completamente de la cueva y observaba de una forma burlona a los ninjas.

-Que amables son al invitarme a hablar con los ancianos, pero, no me interesa- hablo indiferente, elevando una de sus manos y pretendiendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que aquellos ninjas le habían ordenado literalmente.

La mayoría de ninjas tomaron sus catanas por el mango de forma súbita, pues los líder de Kiri habían sido claros: "Si no quiere venir por las buenas, tráiganla por las malas". Esdeath se quedo mirándolos fijamente sin creerse que esas repugnantes escorias se atrevieran siquiera a retarla.

-Es una orden del alto consejo, si se opone la llevaremos a la fuerza- le advirtió el líder de la unidad, provocando que la peli azul de también mirada azulada observara aun mas incrédula que antes a los ninjas que tenía en frente, contando una cantidad de más o menos de veinte a treinta ninjas de elite del ambu de Kiri.

-¿Me están retando?- la voz antes tranquila de la mujer cambio de súbito, a una que claramente expedía emoción y gozo al poder pelear y tal vez, matar.

Paso saliva el ninja que estaba hasta delante, sintiéndose impotente y sin habla ante la pregunta de la mujer de cabellera azul clara. **-*¡TRUUUMP!*-** otro trueno se escucho, cuando la luz del relámpago que lo acompaño ayudo para ver mejor el rostro de la espada, topándose con los ojos impregnados en enojo de la chica con el elemento hielo en su sangre.

-¡¿Ehh?!- hielo se comenzó a materializar en el cuerpo del ambu lider, asustándolo completamente así como al resto que no sabían que estaba pasando. -¡Eh! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- soltó un grito despavorido cuando se cristalizo de dentro hacia fuera, mientras, Esdeath caminaba hasta este que se había convertido en literalmente un tempano de hielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Líder-sama tiene razón… Los ninjas de este mundo son tan débiles, tan repugnantes y sosos- hablaba debajo de la lluvia, observando al ambu congelado e enfundando una gran temor, al poder correr la misma suerte de aquel desgraciado que era su compañero y líder en esos momentos. -¿Verdad?- pregunto, tocando con su dedo índice derecho al congelado, desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo caer frente a todos. **-*¡CRAAAAAAASH!*-** cientos de pedazos helados se desperdigaron por el agua y el barro hacia los pies de los demás ninjas que retrocedieron aun mas al ver como aquella mujer parecía simplemente jugar con todos ellos.

-No los voy a matar, no valen ni la pena…- volvió hablar pero a hora girándose completamente para darles la espalda. -Pero si no se largan… No me contendré- con tono sumamente amenazante y severo hablo, a la vez que dio un paso de nuevo hacia la caverna de donde había salido apenas instantes atrás, pero en eso, un sonido la hizo detenerse, pues varios ambu que estaban cerca, cogieron sus catanas y las desenfundaron, anunciando que estaban dispuestos a pelear a pesar de que su contrincante era una espada maestra y para acabar tal vez la más cruel y despiadada de todas.

 _[OST Recomendado: Yami o Kiru - AGK /watch?v=l67aFNaMR3s.]_

-Bien… Se los advertí, pedazos de basura insignificante y pestilente…- sonrió con malicia, a la par que se giraba lentamente para ver a los ambu que la habían retado con aquella acción anterior. -¿Jugamos?- **-*¡FIUU!*-** pregunto a la par que sin dar tiempo a nada desapareció de la mirada de los ambu más cercanos.

 **-*¡PUUUUUUUM!*-** se escucho desde la espalda de los ninjas que cuando giraron sus rostros la sangre baño sus mascaras y un. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!- grito reventó sus tímpanos, observando cómo había sido uno de los ambu que había sido empalado por varios picos de hielo que habían emergido desde la tierra.

-¡Cuidado!- alerto uno de los otros ninjas restantes, a la par que todos saltaban hacia todas partes y a la vez miraban hacia todos los lados, mas no había señales de la espada.

-Son solo unas ratas insignificantes, me dan pena- la ninja de cabellos azules aparecía detrás de un grupo de ambu que se giraron de súbito y lanzaron varios Shurikens sin pensar. **-*¡TRACK TRACK TRACK TRACK!*-** chocaron contra una gruesa pared de hielo que la chica había creado para después. _**-¡Estilo de hielo: Rio de hielo!**_ \- enterró sus manos en la tierra, para hacer que. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** desde el suelo, emergiera una verdadera avalancha de hielo en forma de rio que arraso a los ninjas sin que pudieran hacer algo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!- los gritos agónicos se escucharon entre el bosque y los truenos de la tarde y producidos por la lluvia se encargaban de opacar.

 **-*¡TRUUUMP!*-**

Después de aquel ataque devastador, un único ambu caía sobre su trasero en el agua y el barro, observando como una Esdeath se cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas que había creado con su propio hielo. -No… Por favor no me mate…- le rogo, ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de la chica que solo enterró una de sus piernas en el barro haciendo que debajo del ninja restante emergiera furioso un nuevo pico helado que atravesó las entrañas de aquel pobre diablo. -¡AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGH!- fue el último grito que pudo hacer, siendo que su máscara ambu cayó en un charco y se lleno rápidamente de agua y lodo.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Al parecer nunca voy a tener que usar todo mi poder en contra de despojos como ustedes... Solo quisiera poder encontrar a alguien que valga la mínima pena para usar mi máximo poder, pero dudo que exista a alguien así, a excepción de Líder-sama, pero el esta a otro nivel completamente diferente gracias a su espada- se mofo la oji azul mirando el cadáver de su ultima victima para después a paso lento regresar a la caverna en donde había estado.

 **-*¡TRUUUMP!*-**

Un nuevo trueno amenizo la tarde tormentosa y sangrienta, a la par que Esdeath se volvía a perder entre la oscuridad de la cueva después de haber masacrado sin piedad y con relativa facilidad a mas de veinte ninjas de elite, sin dudas cada espada era temida por algo y ella no era la excepción.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-jaja Gokú-sensei le tiene miedo a mamá jaja- [Naruko estaba sumamente divertida al ver como Kushina regañaba a un Gokú un tanto temeroso.] -Bueno… Este…-

-Gokú, me gustaría que hoy vinieras a la torre Hokage para terminar de hablar…- [Tsunade le pedía al Saiyajin el cual no dejaba de tocarse la nuca y sonreír ante la líder de la hoja.] -Claro, si puedo en la noche iré jeje-

-Gohan, si en el futuro te toparas con Sasuke y este fuera un enemigo, ¿Qué harías…?- [Kakashi preguntaba a un cabizbajo Gohan el cual no se esperaba la pregunta de su sensei con el Sharingan.] -¿Estarías dispuesto a matarlo?-

-¡Gohan-kun!- [Ino miraba contenta al azabache que sin saber cómo había ido a parar al frente de la floristería Yamanaka.] -I-Ino-chan-

-Como te lo dije antes, quiero estar contigo, Gohan-kun…- [La chica rubia intentaba animar a un Gohan que continuaba pensativo, acariciando una de sus mejillas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.] -Quiero verte sonreír, quiero…-

 _-"Los labios de Ino-chan"-_ [Gohan se estaba perdiendo en el sabor y textura de los labios de la oji celeste, la cual apresaba su cuello y de forma torpe y tímida conectaba su boca con la de Gohan.] _-"Gohan-kun"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "A solas" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] _-"Espero Naruko-chan no se enoje conmigo… Aun que tal vez si lo haga"-_ [Con ese pensamiento Gohan e Ino retomaron su paseo, tras conversar y tener aquel acercamiento romántico.]

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Guts

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: Desconocida.

Afiliación: Kirigakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Desconocidos.

Carácter: Metódico, sádico, agresivo.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu elemental avanzado, Taijutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: Esdeath Yuki.

Persona a la que admira: A nadie.

Procedencia: País del agua.

Color de ojos: Negros.

Color de pelo: Negro carbón.

Técnica insignia: "Kenjutsu: Filo de dragón"

Nivel ninja: Shinobi de rango máximo S+.

Animal favorito: Dragones (Bestia mitológica).

Habilidad especial: Sincronizar su poder con el de su espada.

Arma preferida: Espada legendaria, "Cazadragones"

Rival: Kisame Hoshigaki.

Ocupación: Segundo espadachín maestro, espía, asesino, escolta.

Naturaleza de Chakra: Agua, electricidad, fuego, Ying, Yang.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 1 a 6 de Agosto.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	88. Capitulo 87: A solas

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Bueno amigo, si tú no sabes la respuesta menos yo jajaja. Gracias por compartir tus inquietudes jeje. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _As I almost always thank you for your comment, friend. We are reading and again thanks._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _A pleasure to read you friend, so I thank you to continue to pay attention to this story, you are great. Successes_

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _Thanks mate, we continue reading and we are on the lookout. Take care._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Interest and friend support is appreciated, this story is almost over and it is always good to know if they like it or not. Thanks and until another._

 _ **-Fedbax25-**_ _Bueno amigo, primero que nada y como siempre te agradezco el comentario y el que sigas leyendo jeje, de verdad que lo aprecio aun que es algo que ya saben de sobra xD en cuanto al final de esta ultima saga bueno, que bien que hayas notado un equilibrio de hechos o de cosas buenas y malas, la verdad es que yo no note dicho equilibrio y si ya casi se termina esta primer temporada y espero disfrutes estos caps finales. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si compañero, justo y como tus propias palabras lo dicen, ese men está muy mal parado jeje solo que hasta la segunda temporada por a hora puede estar tranquilo jajaja. Saludos y gracias por continuar comentando así como principalmente leyendo._

 _ **-PIKACHU-**_ _Shion amigo, su hombre es Shion jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Namikaze777-**_ _No, para nada me ofendes amigo, aun así debemos recordar que esto es solo una reinterpretación de Naruto por lo que cosas muy locas pueden pasar en la segunda temporada, aun así el nivel de las espadas maestras para nada es sobrevalorado, claro bajo mi punto de vista, tu como otra persona puedes creer que si y lo respeto completamente, aun así tampoco hay que caer en la sobrevaloración de personajes, y es algo que aun que lo parezca en mi caso con ellos tampoco es tan cierta la cosa, la razón por la cual los "nombro" tanto es para dar constancia de por qué harán tales cosas en la segunda temporada, nada más para ello, en cuanto al poder de estos, al final de este capítulo dejo una pequeña aclaratoria. Espero seguir leyéndote y en caso de que encuentres algo más que no es de tu agrado con gusto dilo, al fin de cuentas uno crece leyéndolos a ustedes y no ustedes leyéndome a mi jeje. Cuídate mucho compañero, hasta la próxima._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Muy ciertas tus palabras amigo jeje, ese Sasuke y ese Orochimaru les espera mucho jajaja y que se preparen por que ambos Son ya los ficharon xD en cuanto al regalo de Tsunade, ya solo falta un cap, es decir este mero jeje en el que le sigue ya estará presente dicho "regalo" espero sea de tu agrado jeje. Gracias por tus felicitaciones así mismo vas muy bien con tu fic, la verdad es que ya casi no recuerdo nada de Kenichi pero vas muy bien, espero sigas así por que sin dudas eres mejor que yo como escritor y no miento. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Siempre habrá un momento en el que nos equivoquemos, somos humanos y por ende los errores estarán presentes compañero así que relax jeje no pasa nada jeje en cuanto a tu situación espero te vaya bien en tus exámenes, suerte y nos leemos después. Adiós._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Hola amigo te saludo como siempre jeje y qué bueno que te hayan gustado aquellas partes que mencionas del anterior capitulo, se aprecian tus comentarios e impresiones, en cuanto a tus preguntas, ¿Cuando volverá aparecer Jiraiya? En el cap 89; ¿Goku le pedirá a Shen-Long revivir a los Uzumaki y a su aldea? Bueno ante esta pregunta lamento decirte que tal vez no, estuve investigan y las esferas del dragón no pueden revivir a las personas que ya tienen más de un año de muertas así que pues no se puede hacer nada por ellos, lo siento si de desanima amigo. De igual manera, continuo agradeciéndote el interés y tus comentarios. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Si, Gohan ya tacho a Sasuke en su lista negra y sin dudas cuando lo mire no sabe que es lo que hará aun pero ya decido que si no iba a dejar que lastimara de nuevo a los suyos así que Sasuke, ni modos men jaja en cuando a la intimidad entre Goku y Tsunade, ten paciencia ya casi, ya casi jajaja. Gracias por comentar y saludos cordiales amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-Soul slayer-**_ _Thanks is what you can mate, I appreciate your interest and you will take the time to read and comment, that no doubt is appreciated with all your heart friend hehe._ _SaiyajinSannin says goodbye, see you soon._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al 90_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Aun que no lo diga, Goku le tiene un poco de miedo a Kushina y al resto de sus esposas cuando se enojan con el-_

 _-Kakashi está preocupado con respecto a Gohan y lo que este hará cuando se tope de nuevo a Sasuke-_

 _-Ino mando confeccionar un conjunto de ropas nuevas pensando en Gohan (sus ropas de Shippuden)-_

 _-A pesar de ya haber besado, el Son menor aun es sumamente inexperto a la hora de hacerlo-_

 _-Orochimaru quiere usar el Sharingan de Sasuke para poder apoderarse del cuerpo de Goku-_

 _-El postre favorito de Ino es el pudin-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 87: A solas.**

 _[OST Recomendado: Under the blue sky - DBS /watch?v=IZl6ZHO5aS0.]_

Goku observaba con una débil sonrisa a Kushina ayudando a Naruko a caminar, ambas Uzumaki salían del hospital en compañía de Tsunade, la cual por todo lo que había pasado, no había visto tanto como hubiera querido al Saiyajin mayor el cual estaba recargado en uno de los tantos arboles que había frente a la calle que pasaba por el frente del hospital, este al ver como su esposa pelirroja y Naruko terminaban de salir a dicha calle se separo del tronco en donde había aguardado y se encamino hacia las tres chicas, siendo que la rubia Senju había ido detrás de Kushina y de la rubia menor.

-Espero que estés mejor, Naruko-chan- sonriente el Son pregunto a la rubia de ojos azules, que le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, denotando esa alegría que el mismo Gohan le había regresado al haber hablado con ella unas pocas horas atrás ese día.

-No lo dude Goku-sensei, a hora estoy mejor, de verás-

-Tampoco exageres, hija. Gracias a la medicina de las semillas del ermitaño es que estas mejor y sin daños mayores, aun así estas un poco débil- Kushina mirándole un poco estricta le decía a su hija, la cual hizo un puchero al sentirse regañada por su madre de también ojos azules.

-¡Mamá!-

-Nada de mamá, Naruko… Me preocupe mucho por ti, debes entenderme hija- continuo con su sermón, haciendo que Goku riera aun mas alto por como su esposa "sacaba los dientes".

-Kushina-chan no la regañes tanto jeje-

-Siempre tienes que defenderlos a pesar de saber que están mal, ¿Verdad Goku-kun?- a hora la pelirroja arremetió en contra de su esposo, que se encogió de hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber que decir, observando la aparente cara molesta de su esposa.

-Bueno… Este…-

-Es broma- cerro sus ojos, y con una sonrisa en su rostro la Uzumaki llevo su dedo índice derecho a su mejilla también derecha, haciendo que Goku parpadeara varias veces ante la aparente tomadura de pelo que le había hecho su esposa de cabellos rojos.

-Jaja Goku-sensei le tiene miedo a mamá jaja- la risa de Naruko empezó a sonar detrás de los dos adultos, haciendo que el Son mayor se llevara una de sus manos a su nuca de manera avergonzada.

-Jeje- simplemente río ante lo ocurrido, mientras, Kushina aun sonriente se alejo de su esposo.

-A pesar de las desgracias siempre es bueno reír, ¿No Goku-kun?- pregunto esta, observando como el Saiyajin de raza pura asentía en acuerdo.

-Me alegra que después de todo, el buen humor impere- la voz de Tsunade volvía a llamar la atención, pues por lo anterior hasta se les había olvidado que la Senju también había estado presente.

-Tsunade-sama…- Kushina voltio a ver a la rubia, la cual mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y serena así como relajada después de la larga labor realizada para salvar a Chouji.

-No pasa nada Kushina, mas importante aun, ¿Podría hablar con Goku?- pedía permiso, cosa que desconcertó a la Uzumaki, pero de inmediato recordó los deseos de las esferas del dragón que al parecer si se habían cumplido, así que la Uzumaki mayor supuso que era de eso de lo que la Hokage quería hablar con el guerrero de cabellos negros y alborotados.

-Si claro, Tsunade-sama- Kushina se retiro junto con Naruko, permitiéndole a la rubia de mirada castaña aproximarse al Son que le observaba arqueando una ceja y sintiéndose curioso por lo que la mujer de grandes atributos le diría.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-ch…? jeje Me sigo equivocando, ¿Qué pasa Tsunade?- con aun su mano en su nuca el Son pregunto, esperando a que la mujer de cabellos rubios y brazos cruzados dijera algo, esta suspiro, no sabía por dónde empezar, así que lo único que le diría al Son por el momento seria que.

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias…?- repitió sin comprender por qué Tsunade le agradecía, hasta que después de varios segundos su cabeza comprendió que tal vez lo hacía por los deseos de revivir a las personas asesinadas por los Androides así como por pedir que ella volviera a ser un poco joven, claro, considerando que a hora la rubia volvía a tener de nuevo 31 años, justo y como él Son. -Si lo dices por los deseos, no pasa nada, al fin de cuentas fue algo que prometí jeje-

Kushina sonrió al escucharle decir aquello al Saiyajin, por su parte Naruko no comprendió muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pues por obvias razones aun no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 _[OST Recomendado: To reach a person - NS /watch?v=hCT0SASDihQ.]_

-No solo por eso, Goku…- la Hokage rubia continuo hablando. -Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por la aldea, y…- se giro un poco para ver a Kushina y a Naruko. -Por quienes viven en ella… A pesar de que tú no has querido ser Hokage, te comportas como uno, al menos en el papel de defender la aldea- fue sincera, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando con fuerza el aire de la tarde, recordando como su abuelo se comportaba muy parecido a como el Saiyajin mayor era, ambos a pesar de ser sumamente fuertes, se comportaban la mayoría del tiempo muy relajadamente por no decir que eran igual de alegres y despreocupados.

-Tsunade…- le llamo, haciendo que esta le volviera a mirar. -Tengo muchas razones para cuidar este lugar, no solo por que aquí vivo junto con mi familia… Me gusta este lugar, existen personas muy interesantes y fuertes y mientras esta aldea existe seguirán habiendo cosas llamativas jeje- con entusiasmo y alegría respondía, haciendo sonreír a las dos adultas y a la chica que estaban presentes, para después Tsunade darle un pequeño golpe en su hombro izquierdo mientras no apagaba esa sonrisa radiante de sus labios.

-Serás baka… De verdad, Goku… Gracias- le volvió a decir, a hora más tranquila y observando como el Son levanto un pulgar arriba en señal de entenderla, haciendo que de nuevo la mujer de ojos castaños sonriese.

-Siempre que me necesiten voy a estar aquí jeje-

-Eso espero, baka… Eso espero…-

Intercambiaron unas palabras más ante la mirada de Kushina que notaba un poco rara a Tsunade, pero que a primera instancia no logro identificar el porqué.

 _-"Es como si Tsunade-sama quisiera hablar a solas con Goku-kun… ¿A caso…?"-_ pensó la pelirroja, recordando de inmediato lo que había pasado justo y cuando el Son mayor y Gohan en compañía de Jade habían partido hacia la tierra. _-"Ya veo… Así que era eso, Tsunade-sama jeje"-_ al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo, pues sonrió de forma un tanto forzada, pero también reflejando un poco de acuerdo.

-Goku-kun, Naruko y yo nos vamos ir adelantando a la casa- aquellas palabras de la pelirroja confundieron a la chica rubia, pues ella estaba esperando a Gohan que aun estaba dentro del hospital conversando ya que se había entretenido en ir a visitar a Kiba y a Chouji que a pesar de no estar consciente este último había dado todo de él y por consecuencia el mínimo gesto que Gohan debía tener era ver a su amigo Akimichi.

-¡Pero mamá, voy a esperar a Gohan-kun!-

-Ya lo esperaras en la casa, vámonos- la tomo con fuerza de una de sus manos jalándola con un poco de brusquedad, confundiendo aun más a la rubia que miraba hacia el hospital esperando ver al joven Saiyajin.

¡No mamá! ¡Gohan-kun dijo que iríamos a comer ramen! ¡Mamá!-

-Está bien Kushina-chan, en unos momentos llego allá- sonriente Goku observaba como Naruko era "arrastrada" por su madre, pues ella misma estaba haciendo un gesto que en el pasado Mikoto había tenido con ella misma, cuando el primer beso del Son mayor había sido dado. Tsunade también observaba esto con duda, pero de inmediato concluyo que Kushina había notado esas ganas de hablar a solas con el Saiyajin mayor, cosa que agradeció pero también hizo que se regañara internamente pues al parecer era muy obvia.

 _-"Gracias, Kushina…"-_ pensó con pena la rubia, para después volverse a dirigir a Goku el cual continuaba observando a la pelirroja llevándose a Naruko. -Goku…-

-¿Eh?-

-Gracias por haber cumplido también mi sueño personal- ruborizada le decía, cosa que hizo al Saiyajin sonreír aun mas al saber de qué era de lo que hablaba la Senju.

-Jejeje Fue un deseo muy fácil, por lo que al final pedí que todas mis esposas y tu tuvieran mi edad jejeje- un poco avergonzado revelaba, sobresaltando a la rubia de ojos cafés, que no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces…?- Tsunade no termino la pregunta, pues a hora que se daba cuenta ciertamente si había notado a Kushina un poco diferente, como si se mirara un poco más joven, así que era por eso, pero no importaba, pues a hora lo importante era que ella misma volvía a tener la edad apropiada para darse una nueva oportunidad.

-¿No te gusto lo que termine pidiendo?- risueño el Son preguntaba, haciendo que Tsunade moviera su cabeza en negación tras cerrar sus ojos y suspirar a la par que no borraba una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

-Siempre vas a ser un tonto sonriente, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno jejeje- no supo que responder, mas eso, una nueva risa y una simple palabra que le daba toda la razón a la mujer de grandes atributos delanteros y cabellos rubios.

-Goku, me gustaría que hoy…- su nerviosismo se manifestó de súbito cuando pensó en lo que iba a decir la Hokage, pues sus suaves manos temblaron un poco tras pensarlo, pero si no se lo decía a hora después no tendría tiempo para hacerlo. -Hoy vinieras a la torre Hokage, claro si tienes tiempo después de estar con Mikoto, ella te necesita y es más importante que estés con ella pero… Pero, si puedes, me gustaría terminar esta conversación contigo-

-Claro Tsunade, si puedo en la noche iré, ¿No hay problema que sea en la noche?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada y su cabeza un poco ladeada hacia la derecha, a lo que recibió una negación por parte de la quinta Hokage, pues si el Son iba a terminar de hablar con ella ya sería "una ganancia" a lo que realmente quería.

-Entonces en la noche, Goku… Si… Si puedes, claro jeje- le dio un fugaz abrazo y un beso en la mejilla derecha, como cual chica enamorada despidiéndose de su enamorado, por su parte el Son simplemente se llevo su mano derecha a dicha mejilla, sin entender por qué en ese momento Tsunade no parecía la misma, es decir, no estaba molesta o no se estaba comportando de forma muy seria como comúnmente lo hacía, en fin, por el momento debía regresar a su casa y hablar con Mikoto, tranquilizarla y sobre todo hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo.

-Bueno, Gohan y Mei-chan aun están en el hospital pero, a hora Mikoto-chan es la prioridad…- poso sus dedos en su frente, para posteriormente concentrarse un poco y dar con el Ki de 21, Kushina o Mikoto y de ese modo regresar en un santiamén a la casa, cosa que hizo cuando desapareció de súbito del sitio en donde estaba, dando a entender que su técnica había sido efectuada por fin.

 _-"Hasta la noche, Goku… Baka sonriente"-_ con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa débil pero claramente plasmada en su rostro, Tsunade se volvió a guiar hacia el hospital de la aldea, un poco más feliz de lo que había estado y expectante del encuentro nocturno con el Saiyajin.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Taka Theme - NS /watch?v=WI8ZM78P8qk.]_

Otogakure:

Komachi estaba frente a su líder, frente al enfermo de Orochimaru que sonreía de forma prepotente y arrogante al ver que los Son al final no pudieron evitar la sustracción de Sasuke, el cual en esos momentos estaba despertando de la inconsciencia en la cual la misma Komachi lo había sometido.

-Muy bien hecho, Komachi…- le felicitaba, levantándose de su silla en un amplio salón apenas iluminado por varias antorchas, así mismo una enorme cabeza de serpiente se miraba detrás del Sannin perverso, siendo que esta estaba esculpida en piedra y arcilla. -Gracias a ti, Sasuke logro llegar a tiempo, antes de que esos molestos Son intervinieran…-

-Solo cumplí mis órdenes, Orochimaru-sama…-

-jeje Lamento que Kimimaro no lo haya logrado jeje pero, con su enfermedad ya no me servía ni si quiera como alfombra jajajaja- bromeo de una forma tan cruel como estúpida que solo el mismo se río de su chiste, en cambio Komachi simplemente estaba postrada, con una rodilla en el suelo y con su mirada clavada en el piso oscuro de aquella tética guarida.

-Si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que a hora hará, Orochimaru-sama?-

Orochimaru se encamino a la chica, para después quedar justo en frente de ella. -Vamos Komachi, levántate, alguien como tú no debe postrarse ante nadie, ni si quiera en frente de mí, lo has hecho bien, como se esperaría de una legitima espada maestra- la herida fue removida, tocada, cosa que se noto con claridad cuando la chica de cabellos blancos apretó uno de sus puños, pero intento calmarse, pues de nada servía volver a recordar que no había logrado acabar con Xenovia, con su "enemiga".

 _-"Puedo sentir el odio, la sed de venganza en esta chica jejeje mientras esté a mi lado con ella y Sasuke nadie podría hacer nada para evitar que yo logre alcanzar mi objetivo final. Con el Sharingan de Sasuke debe haber alguna forma de poder, en algún futuro, tomar tu cuerpo Son Goku. Prepárate por que todo ese poder que posees será mío, Son Goku… ¡Solo mío jajajajaja!"-_ pensaba y reía, sintiéndose listo y sintiendo que iba por el buen camino, en la búsqueda de el poder absoluto, en la búsqueda del Ki.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Gohan ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en el hospital, por lo que se retiraría a su casa a descansar un poco, todo lo de Sasuke, su deserción, Naruko, Hinata, Xenovia y demás cosas lo pusieron un poco distraído, mal consigo mismo, intentaba no pensar en ello pero era algo inevitable, fue cuando miro a Kakashi en la puerta del hospital, pues el joven Saiyajin apenas iba de salida de las instalaciones medicas. Termino de acercarse, observando cómo su sensei estaba recargado en una de las puertas de la entrada, así como que también notaba el reposar de su libro Icha Icha en su mano izquierda, mientras, miraba hacia fuera, solo para girar su cabeza y verle con su único ojo visible, exaltándolo un poco, pues a leguas se notaba una gran seriedad en él.

-Kakashi-sensei-

-Es un gusto volver a verte Gohan… Espero que el viaje a su mundo haya sido bueno y relajante- sin aparentar otra cosa, Kakashi se retiro de donde había estado recargado, solo para después retomar la lectura de su libro Icha Icha que portaba en una de sus manos como se había dicho antes, algo que desconcertó un poco al semi-Saiyajin al pensar que el ninja enmascarado le diría algo más.

-Dime Gohan, ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?- mirando su libro el Hatake pregunto al Son, el cual parpadeo varias veces antes de responder.

-S-Si, claro Kakashi-sensei-

Momentos después:

Ambos ya caminaban por las calles de la aldea, era fácilmente entendible que el ambiente que se respiraba en esta se sentía más ligero y alegre, como no, después de que milagrosamente muchas víctimas de los Androides regresaron a la vida, la mayoría de los ninjas obviamente no sabían que ese "milagro" fue el fruto que surgió de la partida de Gohan, su padre y Jade a la Tierra por unos días para reunir las esferas del dragón.

-Debes sentirte un poco mal…- volvía hablar Kakashi, que iba al lado izquierdo del joven de cabellos negros que tenia ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde olivo.

 _[Nota del autor: En estos momentos Gohan usa unas ropas parecidas a las que usa Gohan xeno, de ahí lo de "chaqueta". Fin de nota.]_

-Bueno, no lo voy a negar, Kakashi-sensei… Estoy… Estoy sorprendido por lo que Sasuke-san hizo- no mintió, agachando su mirada y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en sus palabras, en sus propias declaraciones cuando hablo con Naruko y con Hinata.

-Gohan…- le volvía a llamar, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin volteara hacia donde venia la voz de su sensei para observarle. -Si en el futuro te toparas con Sasuke, ¿Qué harías?- sin rodeos pregunto el ninja peli plata, haciendo que el chico abriese sus ojos un poco más de lo normal ante la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

-¿Qué haría?- repitió sin comprender la interrogante de Kakashi, el cual detuvo su andanza, haciendo que Gohan igual lo hiciera.

-A lo que me refiero es, ¿Qué harías si Sasuke regresa como enemigo? Naruko lo tiene claro… Pero tú, ¿Qué harías tú?-

Gohan volvía a dejar de verle, sin saber que decir o ni si quiera que pensar al instante, Sasuke había decidido su destino, su futuro, así mismo él con anterioridad había decidido también: Protegería a la gente de esa aldea sin importar que, pues no quería que se repitiera lo que paso con los Androides, considerando así un deber y de alta justicia proteger y defender a cada una de las personas que vivían en ese lugar.

-Sasuke-san es como mi hermano… Pero…- apretó su dentadura, recordando los momentos buenos y malos que vivió con el otro azabache. -Pero, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que le hizo a Naruko-chan o a los demás…- voltio a ver al Hatake el cual se había guardado su libro de nuevo. -No puedo simplemente fingir que nada paso, es tarde para eso- cerro sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, haciendo entender a Kakashi que algo malo podía surgir de un posible encuentro entre Gohan y Sasuke.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a matarlo?- inquiría Kakashi de nuevo, haciendo que Gohan le mirara con sorpresa y duda en sus ojos, pues no comprendía por qué el ninja enmascarado le estaba preguntando semejante cosa.

-¿Matarlo…? No… Matarlo no, a menos que no tenga opción… Solo quiero, quiero impedir que vuelva a lastimar a las personas que son importantes para mí, solo eso- elevo su voz un poco, cosa que hizo que las demás personas que transitaban la calle observaran el repentino acto del hijo del "héroe legendario de Konoha". -Lastimo a Mikoto-kaasan, a Hinata-chan, a Naruko-chan, indirectamente a Xenovia-chan e incluso a Goten-nii…- Kakashi solo le escuchaba en silencio, entendiendo él como Gohan se sentía, tanto reprimido en su corazón, tanto aguantado que al final simplemente lo dejo salir. -Perdóneme Kakashi-sensei, necesito un tiempo a solas, ordenar mis ideas y saber que hacer realmente… No quiero… No quiero precipitarme-

El ninja peli plata entendió, suspirando camino hacia el Son y poso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del chico, el cual volvía a levantar su mirada para verle, pues la había dejado caer hacia el suelo tras haber dicho lo anterior. -Siempre has sido muy listo Gohan, estoy seguro que tu solo encontraras la respuesta que quieres, simplemente despéjate y ya lo veras- tras decir eso, una sonrisa se presento en el rostro cubierto de Kakashi, haciendo que Gohan se animara un poco.

-Gracias por entenderme, Kakashi-sensei-

-En fin, tengo una que otra cosa que hacer así que te dejo-

-Sí, claro… Cuídese-

Y tras decir las últimas palabras, Kakashi desapareció en su típica nube de humo blanco, dejando virtualmente solo a Gohan que simplemente y con la mirada de los demás aun sobre él volvía a caminar, observando cómo la tarde cada vez se "apagaba" y daba pie a la noche.

Le había prometido a Naruko ir a comer ramen pero a la final iba a fallar en su promesa, pero no pasaba nada, ya después la cumpliría, después de todo, la chica aun estaba un poco lastimada y debía descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas por completo, el por otro lado camino sin tener un rumbo fijo dentro de la aldea, solo pensando y recordando lo que había hecho desde que llego a ese mundo, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, intentando superar lo que la partida de Sasuke le había dejado, sobre todo por Naruko y Hinata que casi arriesgan sus vidas por rescatarlo, eso era lo que sin dudas más le afectaba al joven de ojos y cabello negros.

 _-"No sé qué es lo que voy hacer con Sasuke… Solo sé que no voy a permitirle de nuevo lastimar a alguien importante para mí, es lo único que realmente tengo claro"-_ y con ese pensamiento se detuvo de repente, había mantenido su mirada hacia abajo, pero al momento de levantarla observo a un lado de la calle un gran letrero en un local, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, pues ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cuando llego a ese sitio. Lo miro por unos breves instantes, para después leerlo en voz baja y comprender en donde estaba. -Floristería Yamanaka-

Fue cuando miro a través del vidrio como alguien conocido saltaba y le saludaba, haciendo que el chico desviara su mirada un poco apenado al saber de quién se trataba. Salió tan rápido como pudo de detrás del mostrador de su tienda, para después ni corta ni perezosa abrir la puerta de su negocio y recibir con una sonrisa al joven Saiyajin.

-¡Gohan-kun!- pronuncio su nombre desde la puerta, sonriendo la rubia de ojos celestes le observaba, notando como el chico se rascaba la nuca un tanto apenado, pues desde que llego no había mirado a Ino, Karin o a Sakura, tal vez la otra Uzumaki estaba ocupada en el centro de desarrollo lo mismo que Sakura ayudándole a Shizune con algunas cosas para que Tsunade terminara aceptándola como su discípula, cual sea la razón no las había mirado y también las había buscado por todo lo que acontecía.

-Ho-Hola Ino-chan- le saludo sin verle a los ojos, cosa que la chica no entendió el por qué.

-Espérame, Gohan-kun…-

Gohan no entendió el por qué Ino le pedía aquello, cuando con una gota de sudor nervioso en su nuca observo como la Yamanaka dejaba el mandil colgado dentro del establecimiento y se dirigió hacia una puerta que daba hacia el interior de su casa en donde vivía con su padre Inochi, pasaron varios minutos, minutos que Gohan estaba empleando en ver hacia todas partes de la calle y los establecimientos cercanos, después de que ese tiempo paso, se miro salir a Ino con una ropa diferente a la que había traído, cosa que lo termino por confundir aun mas.

 _-"Pe-Pero, ¿Por que trae esa ropa?"-_ pensó, observando como la chica traía un traje morado, llevando en la parte superior una camisa corta sin mangas y de forma inferior una pequeña falda a la altura de su cintura y mayas ninja como protectores tanto en las rodillas como en los codos y dada su complexión delgada y extrema belleza a pesar de su edad, le daban un toque sensual a la chica, haciendo que Gohan se apenara al verle.

-¿Te gusta Gohan-kun? Este traje lo mande hacer hace poco, solo que no me lo había puesto por que quería que tú fueras el primero en vérmelo puesto...- con una sonrisa coqueta, Ino se daba varias vueltas para el deleite de Gohan, mas este solo se limito a sonreír un tanto nervioso por lo directa que estaba siendo la hija de Inochi, el cual se asomaba desde la puerta que daba al interior de su casa, personalmente a él solo le importaba que su hija fuera feliz, estaba al tanto del contrato de Gohan y llego aceptar que Ino quisiera estar con él a pesar de eso, lo importante al final del día era que los dos chicos fueran felices y tuvieran una vida feliz, al menos era lo que Inochi quería para su "pequeña Ino".

-Bueno Ino-chan, te ves… Te ves muy linda- respondió con un hilo de pena en sus palabras, mas a la chica no le importo pues eso era una señal inequívoca que le había gustado.

-¡Vamos a pasear, Gohan-kun!- tan rápido como dijo lo anterior, Ino tomo de uno de los brazos a un desprevenido Gohan que no se esperaba aquella acción por parte de la oji celeste, que se apego al chico y comenzó a caminar junto con el por la calle, sin importarle que las personas que transitaban miraran su atrevida acción.

-I-Ino-chan Po-por favor jeje- Gohan no sabía que decir, pues en esos momentos era un cumulo de emociones que lo contradecían constantemente.

Deambularon por varios lugares de la aldea, desde puestos de ropa hasta un pequeño restaurante, en el cual comieron y conversaron un poco, a pesar de que Gohan pagaba todo, la chica lo quería hacer sentir mejor, pues lo había notado apagado, aun que ya se hacia una idea del por qué se estaba comportando así, ella misma estaba un poco preocupada por Chouji y Shikamaru, solo que no había tenido tiempo de ir al hospital para verles, aun así Gohan le había contado que Shikamaru solo había tenido lesiones menores y que gracias a las medicinas realizadas a partir de las semillas del ermitaño ya estaba recuperado casi a su cien por ciento, en cuanto a Chouji aun descansaba pero ya fuera de peligro por la intoxicación que había sufrido. Luego de terminar de comer, Gohan e Ino volvían a caminar por las calles de la aldea, siendo que la chica de cabellos rubios y tez blanca, había hecho todo para hacer sentir mejor al Son, solo que no lo había logrado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Gohan-kun? Desde que llegaste a la floristería te he notado triste, decaído, aun que puedo entenderlo, después de todo Naruko estaba también lastimada- esas últimas palabras sonaron un poco forzadas por parte de la Yamanaka, pues a pesar de todo, Naruko era aun una rival por Gohan.

-¡N-No! Ino-chan…- se apresuro a responder, pues se había dado cuenta que sin querer había descuidado a la chica. -Perdón por ser tan aburrido, Ino-chan… Es solo que he estado un poco pensativo…-

Sin detenerse ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia el pequeño parque de la aldea, notándose como a esas horas ya tardías del día que lentamente desistía aun jugaban niños en la calle, corriendo y riendo, jugando a la pelota o a los ninjas, haciendo sonreír al Son y a la oji celeste, aun que en el caso de Gohan las sonrisas no duraban tanto.

Llegaron a un pequeño banco, en el cual se sentaron un momento para poder descansar y hablar más tranquilos, siendo que Gohan solo miraba hacia el frente, para después levantar su mirada al cielo azulado que lentamente perdía la luz del Sol.

 _-"Quiero regresar el tiempo… Quiero, saber que todo está bien"-_ se decía así mismo Gohan, mirando el cielo ante la observación atenta de Ino.

 _[OST Recomendado: Sadness and Sorrow (Piano) - N /watch?v=jh7vy7KJb6s &t=413s.]_

-Gohan-kun…- la chica preocupada por el joven llevo su mano derecha a la pierna de este, haciéndolo reaccionar por fin y darse cuenta que no estaba solo, pues de forma interna era un dilema viviente y odiaba serlo, de verdad lo odiaba ser. -Si es por culpa de Sasuke-kun cómo te encuentras, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo- con una dulce voz le incitaba a desahogarse, a lo que el chico agradeció de forma profunda, pues a pesar de todo Ino era una de las chicas que más se preocupaban por él.

-Gracias, Ino-chan… No solo eres hermosa, sino que también intentas comprender a este idiota que tienes a tu lado-

Ino se ruborizo por el cumplido que le hizo Gohan a la par que el mismo se insultaba por sus constantes dudas, ya lo tenía claro, solo que aun muy dentro de él, aun perduraba una parte incierta de sí mismo, una parte que le dictaba, que le hacía aun dudar, aun no creer por completo en lo que el mismo pensaba.

-Soy idiota… Es lo que soy… Pensé… Pensé que tal vez, podía convivir con Sasuke-san, pensé que podríamos ser buenos hermanos, pero…- se llevo una de sus manos a su boca, para después ser observado por Ino como los ojos del Son se empezaron a cristalizar, la traición de alguien a quien llego a considerar su hermano fue un golpe fuerte a su forma de ver la vida. -¿Cómo voy a ignorar lo que paso con Hinata-chan y Naruko-chan? ¿Cómo voy a ignorar lo que no solo les paso a ellas, sino también a Lee-san, Kiba-san junto con Akamaru, a Chouji y Xenovia-chan… ¡Si tan solo…! ¡Si tan solo hubiera estado!- cerro sus ojos, a la par que ya no pudo contener su frustración y coraje consigo mismo, siendo que Ino le consolaba acariciando su espalda y escuchándole en silencio, pero dejándole en claro que estaba ahí para él, para escucharle y apoyarle. -No quiero tener que hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta… Pero, antes ya he fallado…- recordó aquella ocasión en el bosque de la muerte, cuando no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido y dudo en atacar a Sasuke cuando este estaba poseído por la energía maligna del sello de maldición que Orochimaru le había puesto gracias a que el mismo había tardado al regresar después de salvar a una Karin asustada y desorientada. -No quiero permitir que alguien más salga lastimado por su culpa… ¡No quiero tener que resolver los conflictos a golpes! Pero, pero tampoco quiero dejar sin castigo aquel que los lastimo- fue decisivo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando ambos puños, para después suspirar con desespero y sentirse tan patético en esa situación de extrema duda.

-Sasuke-kun antes me gustaba… Lo admiraba…-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Gohan dejara de apretar su mirada y la elevara, para ver el rostro a hora también pensativo de Ino. -Pero cuando tú llegaste a este mundo… No solo me fije en lo guapo o fuerte que eras Gohan-kun, la verdad es que yo…- a hora ella era la apenada, cuando desvió su mirada celeste de los ojos negros de su acompañante, el cual terminaba de limpiárselos tras aquella escena de flaqueza.

-Ino-chan…- musito el chico, tras escuchar las palabras de la rubia Yamanaka que volvía a verle con pena y un claro rubor en su rostro.

-Tú forma de ser, esa manera de ver las cosas, tu convicción para no usar la fuerza pero a la vez buscar proteger a los tuyos, Gohan-kun. Mira hacia delante, no te dejes derrumbar por tus dudas, cuando llegue el momento yo voy a estar junto a ti, justo y como tú lo estuviste cuando nos salvaste de ese Androide en el pasado… - esas palabras por parte de la chica hicieron ver a Gohan que no estaba solo en su "decisión", aun que esta ya estaba clara pero aun no completamente decidida. -Como te lo dije antes Gohan-kun, quiero estar contigo…- llevo su suave mano a una de las mejillas del joven, limpiando con dedicación una de las líneas de llanto que el chico presentaba en su rostro a hora también ruborizado por el contacto con la mano de la joven y bella kunoichi. -Quiero verte sonreír, quiero…-

La cercanía de ambos jóvenes cada vez era menor, siendo que Ino simplemente se dejo arrastrar por su repentino deseo. Gohan había quedado absorto en los hermosos ojos celestes de la rubia, la cual intercalaba su mirada entre los ojos onix del chico y los labios de este. El latir de sus corazones se había sincronizado, a la par que los poros de la piel de ambos se sensibilizaron de golpe por la cercanía. _-"Ino-chan…"-_ pensaba el chico, también mirando los labios tentadores de la muchacha, la cual cada vez tenía su rostro más cerca a la de él, pues ya podía sentir la respiración un tanto agitada de su compañera. Sin soltar su mejilla Ino, miro por última vez sus ojos para después pasar a sus labios y perderse en la dulce sensación, en el cálido y amargo placer que era besar por primera vez, pues los labios opuestos se habían conectado por fin.

Cerrando sus ojos dejaron que la situación se guiara por sí misma, para después sentir la calidez del otro conectarse por completo. Se abrazaron mientras se besaban y aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados se imaginaban la expresión del otro, con especial atención a cada centímetro de piel labial que se encontrara en su camino, saboreando el sabor del otro e intentando que este perdurara por un tiempo indefinido, siendo que las lagrimas residuales del joven Saiyajin se perdían entre los besos que se estaban dando, tímidos, suaves, llenos de cariño y amor por parte de ambas partes.

 _-"Los labios de Ino-chan"-_ aferrándola a su persona Gohan pensaba, intensificando todo lo que podía el beso a hora un poco más largo mientras la misma Ino se dejaba guiar por un inexperto Son menor, pero a pesar de la inexperiencia daba lo mejor de sí en ese, su segundo beso con una chica, pero eso Ino no lo sabía, aun que le importaba poco ya que en esos precisos momentos lo que más le interesaba era que el contacto de sus bocas no cediera aun.

El aire comenzaba amenazar con acabarse, haciendo que el joven abriese un poco su boca, cosa que Ino al instante noto introduciendo su lengua dentro de la de Gohan, esto hizo que abriese sus ojos en sorpresa, mas no rompió el contacto, al sentir como una lengua cálida e intrusa bailaba con la suya, en vez de eso, también se concentro en hacer aquel baile que se desarrollaba en sus bocas, pero no de una forma vulgar u obscena, pues el beso que compartían estaba cargado de sentimientos lo que le daba una sensación aun mayor y placentera para los dos, siendo que ella estaba abrazada alrededor del cuello de su chico, el cual la tenia sujeta de ambas mejillas, saboreando y probando con absoluta paciencia los labios ajenos. Después de lo anterior, el aire por fin les gano terreno, haciendo que tanto Ino como Gohan se separaran con lentitud así como que se notaba con claridad como sus rostros ardían por lo que había hecho.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡Pe-perdón, Gohan-kun!- de inmediato se disculpo la chica, confundiendo a Gohan mas este no dejo que la Yamanaka se levantara de su lugar.

-Tranquila… No pasa nada…- con aquellas palabras Gohan intentaba calmar la pena de la chica que era mucha, "¿Cómo había sido tan irresponsable?" Era lo que se preguntaba de forma interna, pues al parecer había dejado que sus deseos más personales se apoderaran de ella por ese breve momento en el cual se habían besado.

Gohan miro hacia todas partes, para suerte de los dos no había nadie cerca por lo que con toda certeza podía decir que no los habían mirado besarse, algo que le quito un peso de encima al saber que de esa forma no hablarían de Ino al mal interpretar las cosas.

-Gohan-kun, me deje llevar y yo…- continuaba intentando disculparse, mas el Son solo le miraba para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que confundió a la chica de ropas moradas.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada, Ino-chan… En tal caso el que tiene la culpa soy yo, no tu-

-Pero…-

-De verdad, son cosas que… Que no se pueden evitar- aun intentando convencerle continuo diciendo el semi-Saiyajin, siendo que la chica noto como el ánimo del azabache al parecer había cambiado un poco gracias a ese beso que compartieron instantes atrás.

Gohan le soltó por fin, para después volver a ver hacia el frente esperando una reacción de la chica que con sus dos manos entre sus piernas también miraba hacia el frente, de repente toda la tristeza se había ido y en su lugar había quedado una extraña combinación de vergüenza y alegría.

-Gracias por escucharme Ino-chan…- hablo Gohan de nuevo, intentando romper el momento incomodo que se había instaurado entre los dos, a lo que Ino comprendió y decidió ayudarlo.

-Siempre que necesites hablar, ya sabes en donde voy a estar Gohan-kun- le miro con una tímida sonrisa, haciendo que el joven también esbozara una, para después ambos darse un abrazo.

 _-"Me bese con Gohan-kun… Mi primer beso_ _ha sido con Gohan-kun"-_ sin poder esconder la emoción del beso, Ino pensaba a la par que se separaba de Gohan, notándose como esa tensión y vergüenza de antes lentamente desaparecía.

-Ya me siento mejor gracias a ti Ino-chan… De nuevo, gracias- volvía agradecer completamente sincero, acto que Ino agradeció completamente.

-¿Cómo me vas a gratificar lo que hice por ti?- queriendo sonar un tanto coqueta, la chica de ojos celestes preguntaba, haciendo que Gohan se sobresaltara al no entenderla.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qui-Quieres algo a cambio?- contra preguntaba, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Claro que si tonto…-

A hora que se encontraba de mejor humor, Gohan sabía que no muy fácilmente Ino se iría de su lado a menos que se divirtiera un poco, el también necesitaba distraerse y ya no estar pensando en lo que haría en algún futuro cuando volviera a ver a Sasuke, por el momento se centraría en su vida y en vivirla, como debía ser.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece comer un poco de pudin?-

Ino se sorprendió ante la proposición de Gohan, pues el pudin era una de sus comidas favoritas, así que sin tiempo termino aceptando. -¿Como supiste que me gustaba el pudin?-

-Bueno… Tu misma me lo dijiste ya hace un tiempo atrás- le revelaba, haciendo que la chica rubia quisiera recordar pero nada venia a su mente, en vez de eso simplemente se levantó con Gohan, abrazándose de su brazo derecho y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, avergonzando de nuevo al joven Saiyajin.

-I-Ino-chan- pronuncio Gohan su nombre con un hilo de pena y nerviosismo, haciendo que la chica tomara un poco más de confianza después de lo que habían hecho, es decir, el beso que se habían dado.

-Vamos por ese pudin, Gohan-kun- aun abrazada del mencionado, Ino empezó a guiar a Gohan el cual solo estaba respondiendo al nuevo capricho de la chica, aun que a decir verdad esa actitud de ella junto al beso que compartieron fue lo que lo animo, pues sin dudas había sido una distracción completa a su humor decaído.

 _-"Espero que Naruko-chan no se moleste por qué no pude llevarla al comer ramen, en cambio…"-_ pensaba a la par que bajaba un poco su cabeza para ver de nueva cuenta a Ino que estaba sonriente y aun abrazada de su brazo derecho. _-"Ya debió de sentir la presencia de Ino-chan junto a la mía, por lo que es innegable que haya deducido lo que estamos haciendo jeje"-_ con nerviosismo esperaba a que la rubia no se molestara con el por estar con Ino, pero conociéndola sin dudas se iba a molestar.

 _-"Cuando las demás sepan que bese a Gohan-kun, se van a volver locas de la envidia jeje, no puedo esperar para ver sus caras, sobre todo la cara de la frentona y de Naruko, va ser muy divertido jijiji"-_ de forma interna Ino reía al pensar en los rostros que pondrían sus rivales al saber sobre el "avance" más grande que la chica Yamanaka había logrado con Gohan el cual en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por Naruko que por el beso que se había dado con la chica que lo llevaba prácticamente a la fuerza aun que con su consentimiento, algo raro pero posible para él.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¡Gai-sensei!- [Lee lloraba de emoción ante el abrazo paternal del "cejotas-sensei" el cual se sentía completamente bien al ver en buen estado a su querido discípulo.] -¡Lee! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!-

-¡¿Voy a volver a ser Papá?!- [Goku estaba muy sobre saltado por la noticia tan repentina que Kushina le había dado, siendo que Jade también que estaba presente se sorprendió al saber la nueva noticia.] -¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir o que baka? jijiji-

-Aun tienes el mal habito de estar mirando esta roca durante horas, lamentarte mientras la vez…- [Shion acompañaba a un Kakashi pensativo, el cual como había dicho la mujer observaba la piedra de los héroes en donde los nombre de sus amigos estaban tallados.] -Mañana me voy de la aldea, Kakashi-

 _-"Una vez que tenga el poder ilimitado de la vena del dragón…"-_ [El líder de las espadas maestras pensaba contento, arrogante, observando a sus subordinados los cuales se postraban ante el.] _-"Te mostrare Son Goku, quien de los dos tiene el Ki mas fuerte jajajajaja"-_

-Toma Goku, bebamos mientras conversamos, ¡Vamos a ello!- [La Senju le ofreció un poco de sake al Saiyajin, cosa que a este le confundió, pues era sabido que el no era mucho de tomar esas cosas "raras"] -La verdad es que no se por qué les gusta tanto esto a ti y a al maestro Roshi… Se comportan raro cuando lo beben-

-¡Tsu-Tsunade-chan!- [Goku no pudo evitar no pronunciar el nombre de la rubia que en esos momentos estaba dándole un "trato especial" a su entrepierna.] _-"Esto es tan excitante y placentero"-_

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Agradecimiento" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¿De verdad vas a volver?- [En una tina de baño, Goku y Tsunade conversaban sobre el futuro del Saiyajin en la aldea.] -No te preocupes Tsunade-chan, dije que iba a volver y si lo dije es que realmente lo voy hacer jejeje-

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Son Gokú

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: 31 años, próximo a cumplir 32.

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Entrenar arduamente, luchar con personas fuertes, comer a montones.

Carácter: Variable.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado (Ki), Taijutsu avanzado.

Interés(es) amoroso(s): Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Mei Terumi, Androide 21, Tsunade Senju.

Persona a la que admira: A su abuelo fallecido.

Procedencia: Planeta Tierra.

Color de ojos: Negros.

Color de pelo: Negro azabache.

Técnica insignia: "Ráfaga de Ki: Kamehameha"

Nivel ninja: Incalculable.

Animal favorito: Desconocido.

Habilidad especial: Detectar la presencia de otros seres vivos, controlar su energía completamente, transformarse.

Arma preferida: Báculo Sagrado.

Rival: Príncipe Saiyajin, Vegeta.

Ocupación: Luchador de artes marciales, escolta, héroe.

Naturaleza de Chakra: No posee Chakra.

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

A raíz de un comentario de un usuario he decidido dejar claros los "niveles" de poder que los Oc "espadas maestras" tienen en comparativa con Akatsuki, hay que recordar que este fic es una reinterpretación de Naruto y por lo tanto habrán cosas diferentes, así que y aun y a pesar de haber dicho que voy a respetar la historia canon de Naruto no estoy sujeto a respetar los poderes de los personajes, en conclusión, si quiero puedo hacer invencible a Pain o hacerlo el mas débil de la historia, es solo una aclaratoria que quería dejar para evitar problemas o que en su caso los nuevos lectores se sientan "estafados" o algo por el estilo. Saludos.

 **Líder de las espadas:** Es un poco más fuerte que Pain (Nagato) ¿Por qué? La espada que porta amplifica su poder de ataque, así mismo este usa Ki y no Chakra, en esta historia el Ki es más agresivo y fuerte que el Chakra mismo.

 **Primer espada, Esdeath Yuki:** Su poder es similar al poder de Itachi, ¿Por qué? Me baso principalmente en lo que mire en Akame ga Kill así mismo por que la espada que usa, sincroniza su poder y su elemento hielo para hacerlo aun más fuerte.

 **Segunda espada, Guts:** Tiene el mismo poder que Kisame y es un poco más fuerte que Kakuzu, ¿Por qué? Este espada también tiene altas reservas de Chakra, así mismo la espada legendaria que tiene le aporta un plus, como lo hace Samehada al mismo Kisame.

 **Tercer espada, "nombre desconocido":** Su poder rivaliza con el poder de Deidara y el de Hidan, ¿Por qué? Si bien físicamente no es muy fuerte, su Kekkei-Genkai veneno le otorga todo su poder así como el poder mismo que está latente en la espalda que porta.

 **Cuarta espada, Xenovia:** Su poder actual es comparable al poder de Naruto a inicios de Shippuden, pero es mas débil que la otra Oc "Komachi" sobre todo por que aun no ha dominado todo el poder de su espada legendaria.

Desde a hora resalto que en ningún momento de la segunda temporada los Akatsuki y las espadas se enfrentaran de nuevo, siendo que cada grupo va a su rollo y sus propios intereses, incluso podrían aliarse para acabar con los Son, aun que es poco probable y recuerden que esta historia es, ha sido y será solo una reinterpretación de los hechos por lo que muchas cosas pueden cambiar así como quedarse iguales. De nuevo saludos y nos vemos.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 6 al 8 de Agosto.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	89. Capitulo 88: Agradecimiento

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Hola compañero, respondiente a tu pregunta, no, no voy a meter a Rias y en cuanto a lo de "quererte dar unos vergazos con Esdeath" como ya te lo dije aún es pronto para decidir si voy a meter a tu Oc compañero, así que es mejor que tener bajas expectativas por si las moscas. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Claro amigo jeje espero te guste ese encuentro "rikolino" entre Tsunade y Gokú xD en cuanto a lo de tu moderación con ser buen o mal escrito, tu sigue practicando y escribiendo y lo serás jeje. Saludos y como siempre gracias por todo amigo._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thank you, my friend, I hope these last chapters are of your complete pleasure. Thanks for everything and see you._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _As always it's good to know what you think friend about the story, I thank you very much, until another and again thanks._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Thanks, I hope you continue enjoying the chapters that remain to come hehe. Take care buddy._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _Sure friend, you do what you can and I'm glad to know that you liked, I hope to continue reading, as always I thank you for continuing to support, you're the best. Bye._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Si men, el pobre está muy pensativo, pues le agarro cierto cariño a Sasuke, mas ya esta decido y cuando llegue el momento le va hacer pagar lagrimas de sangre aquel que es su "hermano" así mismo los problemas con las chicas apenas comenzaran para el joven jeje pero esperemos ver como lo resuelve xD. Hasta otra y gracias por continuar apoyando, leyendo y comentando, eres grande._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Si era de esperarse sabiendo que ya todo se "calmo" aun que en el cap siguiente una última pelea tendrá lugar en este mundo de ninjas, pero bueno mejor no spoileo nada xD. Cuídate y gracias por leer y comentar como siempre amigo. Adiós._

 _ **-rock73-**_ _Hola amigo y un gusto, lamento responderle a tu pregunta con un sí, de momento, es decir, en esta primer temporada las parejas ya terminaron, aun que en la segunda temporada voy a elegir una última chica tanto para Gohan como para Gokú solo que estas las voy a elegir yo amigo, ya si escojo a Konan será decisión mía, no me mal interpretes es buena personaje y todo, pero ya veré si la emparejo con el Saiyajin o no, en cuanto a Gohan lo mismo, espero entiendes y gracias por leer así como por obviamente comentar se te agradece completamente. Saludos._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Ese Orochimaru no aprende la verdad jeje aun que en la segunda temporada va a volver a caer y a hora si de forma definitiva, en cuanto a Gohan lo cierto que es si esta algo afectado pero se repondrá y continuara con un ideal o camino ninja propio, listo para enfrentar a Sasuke en un futuro. Gracias por comentar men, eres grande jeje. Hasta otra y cuídate._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Un gusto volver a leerte compañero jeje como veo no leíste los últimos acontecimientos aun que se entiende por tus vaca, vaca jaja en cuanto a Gohan bueno sí, eso lo saco de su padre pues hay que recordar que también Gokú es muy manipulable por Chi-Chi xD en cuanto al power up de Sasuke no te creas, puedo dárselo o simplemente hacer que Gohan quede muy "débil" antes de enfrentar a Sasuke, claro después de una pelea bestial contra el villano de turno jeje. Nos estamos leyendo amigo, saludos cordiales._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Bom amigo, eu não coloquei esses dados na altura e no peso do Gokú porque só coloquei vinte curiosidades ou dados sobre alguns personagens da história, em poucas palavras, o omiti. Obrigado por comentar e lemos mais tarde. Nos vemos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Que bueno amigo jeje como siempre es agradable leerte jeje en cuanto a tus preguntas, ¿Naruko se dara cuenta del cambio de su mamá? Tal vez, pero por el momento no creo jeje, no me ha dado tiempo para eso la verdad xD, ¿En dónde está Sarutobi? Pues en la aldea, hay muchos personajes que no muestro pero eso no quiere decir que han "desaparecido" así que no te preocupes por ese viejito jaja, ¿Karin y No. 5 cuando aparecerán? Ese es alto secreto jajaja solo lee y sabrás por que xD en cuanto a tu relato es curioso amigo jaja que crean que tu tu papá son hermanos o algo por el estilo, suele pasar cuando ambos son muy jóvenes jajaja. Cuídate y saludos._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Bueno, como veo habían un poco de confusión con respecto a ellos asi que mire propicio hacerlo, como siempre que lo haces es agradable saber de ti amigo jeje, pasando a lo demás pues tienes razón, duelos se han establecido Gohan contra Sasuke y Gokú contra Orochimaru solo que a este último no le va a ir tan bien jajaja. También es muy correcto de que esto se va a descontrolar cuando sepa que Naruko se le adelanto en besar a Gohan jajaja. Esta historia es buena por ustedes, aun que yo no creo que sea muy buena pero si a ustedes les sigue gustado después de tanto tiempo sin dudas es algo a tomar en cuenta amigo y créeme que agradezco completamente el apoyo y ayuda que me dan con cada lectura, cada visita, cada comentario que me hacen. Pasando a responder tu pregunta del millón: Majin Buu no va a salir en la segunda temporada, voy a pasar de él como las moscas de lo limpio xD la razón, como ya lo comente, me centrare en la historia de Shippuden, así mismo con claros cambios para adaptar a los Saiyajin, por no decir que se profundizara mas en esa "guerra" entre los Otsutsuki y los Saiyajin antiguos, espero haber resuelto tu duda compañero. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta luego._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al 90_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-A Gokú no le gusta el Sake al ver los extraños efectos que causa-_

 _-Shizune cree firmemente que su tío fallecido estaría feliz de ver que Tsunade se dé una nueva oportunidad-_

 _-Kushina ya tiene varios nombres para su futuro(a) hijo(a)-_

 _-El nombre de la tercer espada de Kirigakure al parecer es Malice-_

 _-Entre mas Ki se le administre a Aerondight el poder de ataque de esta aumenta exponencialmente-_

 _-Gokú revela sus planes de viajar por el mundo ninja a Tsunade-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Especial: +150,000 views, casi +300 seguidores, +300 favoritos, +2000 reviews. Gracias amigos, siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo repetiré, gracias y mil gracias. Disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 88: Agradecimiento.**

Miraba la tenue luz del Sol apenas lográndose asomar entre las montañas del horizonte desde un pequeño mirador cerca del hospital, se le miraban varios parches en el rostro, pero en lo general estaba ya en excelentes condiciones, aun y así los médicos le habían dicho que no entrenara por lo menos un par de días para asegurarse de que no se había roto o desgarrado nada, aun así se sentía en condiciones para continuar enfrentando al destino y por supuesto se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con su camino ninja: Ser el mejor a base de solo Taijutsu.

-Así que aquí estabas…- una voz conocida se hizo presente para el chico en cuestión que vestía orgulloso sus ropas verdes y su banda ninja como cual cinturón. Se giro contento, observando cómo su maestro casi padre en compañía de sus dos compañeros de equipo se presentaron ante él.

-¡Gai-sensei!- con alegría y jubilo nombro el nombre del hombre, el cual sonriente como nunca corrió abrazarlo con exquisita emoción.

-¡Lee! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!- mientras le abrazaba decía el hombre con también peinado de tazón, haciendo que el chico de grandes ojos y cejas pobladas aumentara aun mas su sonrisa en señal clara de que su alegría interna también se había mirado incrementada.

-Gracias Gai-sensei, sin usted y Gokú-sensei no lo hubiera logrado jeje- quiso parecer modesto, a lo que Gai con líneas de llanto en sus ojos se separo para verle, agradeciendo de forma interna que el chico continuara creyendo que bajo su tutela se había fortalecido siendo que el esfuerzo de su discípulo era la señal inequívoca de su verdadera fuerza obtenida.

Neji y Tenten observaban esto sintiéndose aliviados de ver como su compañero y amigo estaba completamente bien, aun que en el caso del ninja de ojos opales lo disimulaba lo mejor posible siendo que solo una frágil pero latente sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios.

-Son un par te obstinados, ¿No crees, Neji?- la chica con moños en su cabello preguntaba a su compañero el cual asintió ante lo dicho, para después cruzarse de brazos y tomar aire para continuar con su respuesta.

-Debo admitir que Lee me ha sorprendido, sea hecho fuerte justo y como Hinata-sama, me hubiera gustado participar en esa misión tan peligrosa-

Los ojos castaños de la chica especialista en armas se quedaron mirando de forma atenta al muchacho Hyuga, pues a hora que recordaba el mismo se había "ablandado" mucho con su prima, pues él le había enseñado muchos de sus jutsus, entre ellos uno de los jutsus que le ayudaron a derrotar a Kidomaru.

 _-"Yo también debo esforzarme si los quiero alcanzar"-_ fue el pensamiento de una Tenten que observaba como su maestro aun abrazaba a Lee entre palabras motivacionales y un llanto irreal pero con un toque gracioso que aligeraba el ambiente que se había presentado en ese lugar.

* * *

Casa de los Son:

-El dolor es algo que siempre nos acompañara… Por eso, debemos ser fuertes y superarlo- Gokú observaba a Mikoto la cual intentaba ya no llorar, siendo que en ese momento también estaban presentes Jade y Kushina, pues Naruko se había ido a recostar un rato mientras esperaba a que Gohan regresara de la calle.

-No puedo simplemente ignorar a Sasuke, el es mi hijo-

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo ignores, Mikoto-chan… Hace un tiempo me hiciste jurar que no buscaría a tu otro hijo, Itachi…- se llevo una de sus manos a la nuca, observando el rostro afligido de su esposa de cabello azul oscuro. -A hora yo te pido algo a ti… No te dejes vencer por el dolor, no solo Sasuke te necesita, Goten, yo, nosotros, también te necesitamos de vuelta- apuntaba a Kushina y a Jade, las cuales estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del Saiyajin mayor, que a pesar de que no se le daba muy bien hablar en situaciones así, debía hacer el esfuerzo para sacar adelante a una de sus esposas más queridas.

-Mikoto, Gokú-kun tiene razón, debemos ser fuertes y continuar- la Uzumaki mayor por fin entraba en la conversación, encaminándose hacia su amiga y observándole con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Mikoto-san, usted es una de las personas que a pesar de todo lo que hice me ayudo, estoy en deuda con usted y como tal la voy a apoyar- Jade con ambas manos en su pecho también intentaba alentar a la Uchiha que se sintió sobrecogida por el apoyo y comprensión que le estaban dando.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarse a Kushina, ante la mirada de Gokú el cual sonreía un poco al ver que su esposa de ojos negros lentamente superaría lo que había pasado con Sasuke, aun que el Son de forma interna se había hecho jurar que cuando el momento llegara, le haría pagar cada lagrima a Orochimaru, pero por el momento no debían pensar en eso, pues ya había llegado el momento de dar un "paso más" en ese mundo para conocerlo completamente.

-¡Eso es! ¡Me gusta verlas sonreír jaja!- Gokú volvía a hablar con ánimo, al ver como en efecto, sus tres esposas presentes habían sonreído un poco.

 _[OST Recomendado: Ochihabune - NS /watch?v=Cy7y8uwjq08.]_

-A hora que ya estamos más tranquilos…- Kushina dejo de abrazar a Mikoto, siendo que esas palabras de la pelirroja habían confundido a Gokú. -Se que tal vez no sea el momento más oportuno para dar esta noticia pero, creo que es una buena razón para sonreír- continuo diciendo la mujer de ojos azules, confundiendo aun mas a un Son que arqueo una de sus cejas al ver como el rostro de su esposa de cabellos rojos se había ruborizado por alguna razón.

-¿A hora que pasa, Kushina-chan?- sin comprender mucho se aventuro a preguntar, observando como la mencionada se detuvo justo en frente de él, sonriendo y sonrojándose aun más.

-Gokú-kun…- mirando al mencionado Kushina tomo sus manos, haciendo que el guerrero se confundiese aun mas por la extrañeza de lo que su esposa pelirroja estaba haciendo, luego de esto la mujer en cuestión había volteado a ver a Mikoto la cual ya sintiéndose mejor asintió en un acuerdo silencioso para que su mejor amiga diera la noticia que sin dudas terminaría por alegrar el momento. -Jade-san…- dejando de ver a su amiga Uchiha, la mirada de Kushina se instalo en la científica que tampoco comprendía nada, aun que a hora que lo analizaba mejor mas o menos se daba una idea de lo que aquella mujer de ojos azul oscuros diría.

-Estoy embarazada…- por fin dijo, sin poder evitar no esconder su rostro y que sus ojos se cristalizaran casi de golpe por la alegría que le era decirle a su esposo lo que pasaba.

Numero 21 quedo en una especie de trance tras la noticia, pues a pesar de ya haber deducido lo que Kushina diría no dejaba de ser un tanto impactante. Gokú por su parte se quedo mirando a su esposa de cabello rojo, parpadeando varias veces y en completo silencio, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la Uzumaki al creer que la noticia no le había gustado a su tonto esposo.

-¿Y…? ¿No vas a decir nada, Gokú-kun?- le preguntaba un tanto apresurada, esperando como fuera una respuesta de su esposo que continuaba observándole para después y de nueva cuenta parpadear varias veces hasta que termino de captar la noticia que le habían dado.

-¿Voy a volver a ser papá?- contra pregunto, alejando sus manos de las de Kushina, cosa que la alarmo al ver una expresión confusa en el rostro del Saiyajin mayor.

-Go-Gokú-kun…- musito Kushina, agachando su mirada y sintiéndose extraña por no ver una reacción esperada en el Saiyajin, pero eso cambio cuando.

-¡Voy a volver a ser papá!- elevo un poco la voz Gokú, pues al parecer al fin su cerebro había procesado la noticia como era debido, sus ojos abiertos por completo así como su boca lo denotaban, dándole un aspecto de pánico cómico que hizo que las mujeres riesen al ver la tan curiosa reacción de su esposo.

-¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir o que, baka? jijiji- sonriendo y riendo un poco Kushina abrazo al Son el cual lentamente fue recomponiendo su humor, pero sin perder su sonrisa insignia de sus labios.

-Perdóname Kushina-chan, ha sido una noticia que me tomo por completo en sorpresa jeje- rascándose la nuca se excusaba, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de su esposa Uzumaki, la cual recargaba su rostro e inhalaba con fuerza el aroma del pecho del guerrero con vendajes en sus brazos y antebrazos.

 _-"Siempre tan despistado"-_ fue el pensamiento de Kushina, amando la sensación que el calor de Gokú le brindaba.

 _-"Gokú-kun tiene razón, no puedo seguir llorando, mi bebé, Goten necesita más que nunca una madre fuerte, y esa madre debo ser yo. No voy a volver a cometer los mismos errores, claro que no"-_ Mikoto termino de limpiar con sus manos las pocas lagrimas que aun se asomaban por sus ojos oscuros, encaminándose hacia donde Gokú estaba siendo abrazado por Kushina y justo como esta repitió la acción también intentando sentir a su esposo, ante la mirada de Jade que haciendo lo mismo también se "abalanzo" sobre el Saiyajin que comenzó a reír al sentirse tan "apapachado".

-Me van a tirar jajaja- comentaba, cobijando con sus manos a sus tres esposas presentes, pues Mei se estaba perdiendo el momento debido a que aun estaba en el hospital terminando de hablar con Xenovia.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento No. 3: Mismos instantes.

Inamovible estaba observando la piedra de los héroes Kakashi, el Sol ya estaba prácticamente escondido entre las montañas y las nubes, dándole a entender que era cuestión de minutos de que la noche terminara de tomar ese día por fin. Después de lo que había pasado con Sasuke, sintió la necesidad de venir a "visitar" a sus amigos, sintiéndose especialmente afligido por todo lo ocurrido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Men of the world - NS /watch?v=TkQLJ2KzsKA &t=8s.]_

 _-"Óbito… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu?"-_ preguntaba dentro de su mente el ninja de cabellos plata, cerrando su único ojo visible y suspirando con fuerza, rememorando ese momento del pasado, ese doloroso y cruel momento que vivió tanto en la muerte de su mejor amigo con el accidente que también le arrebato a Rin.

 _-"La historia de alguna forma se vuelve a repetir Óbito, Rin… Nosotros, ellos… Solo somos el producto del odio y dolor que hay en este mundo…"-_ continuaba hablando dentro de sus pensamientos a la vez que recordaba mas y mas cosas del pasado, su estadía en Ambu Raíz, y posteriormente en los Ambu normales al servicio del tercer Hokage así como durante un tiempo al servicio de su sensei, es decir, Minato. _-"Naruko, Sasuke, Gohan… Siento que nuestra historia se repite pero de una forma completamente diferente"-_ con aquellas palabras en mente volvía a cerrar su ojo, pasando a hora a al momento en el que comenzó a instruir al equipo 7.

 _-"…Voy a derrotarte y a destruir a alguien en especifico"-_ fueron las palabras que recordó por parte de Sasuke cuando los cuatro chicos del recién formado equipo 7 se estaban presentando, pues desde ese momento Kakashi había sabido que una gran rivalidad se estaba gestando entre Gohan y el chico Uchiha.

-Sasuke… Pensé que éramos iguales…- saco sus manos de ambos bolsillos, levantando un poco su mano derecha y observándola por un par de segundos, a hora teniendo en mente el entrenamiento con el hijo de Mikoto cuando le enseño el Chidori y a hora se daba cuenta que había sido un error fatal de su parte. -Mi favoritismo me cegó. Creí… Creí que podía corregir el destino, que podía cambiarlo de alguna forma, sin dudas fui un estúpido al pensar en eso, justo y como aquella vez…- dejo de ver su mano, para de nuevo centrarse en la gran piedra con nombres plasmados en frente de él. -Falle-

-Se dice que el dolor nos puede unir, Kakashi…-

El ninja con mascara giro su rostro hacia atrás al escuchar aquella voz femenina tan inconfundible, llevándose la sorpresa de ver en ese lugar a Shion, cosa que le desconcertó un poco al no poder "sentirla" como así decirlo.

-Shion…- le nombro, observando como la mujer de cabello rubio claro termino de llegar a su lado izquierdo, observando también la piedra de los héroes y guardando silencio por un par de segundos más. La mujer portaba un delicado kimono color blanco crema, unas ropas muy cómodas y comunes en esas épocas.

-Aun tienes el mal habito de mirar esta piedra durante horas y pensar, lamentarte…- comento la chica, siendo observada por el ninja peli plata, que no supo que responder. -Sabes, desde que acepte mi dolor mi ser a descansado- le revelo, extrañando un poco al ninja, aun que ciertamente sabia a lo que Shion se refería con aquellas palabras.

-¿Aceptar tu dolor?-

Tras la pregunta, la mujer de ojos lavanda giro un poco su rostro para ver a Kakashi, el cual continuaba sin comprender muy bien las palabras dichas por la ex Ambu.

-Todos tenemos heridas que necesitamos sanar… Las mías por ejemplo, aun están lejos de hacerlo y solo el tiempo puede realizar tal acción-

-Lo cierto es que…- Kakashi se atrevió a tomar la palabra y de ese modo se gano la atención de la mujer que tan de repente le empezó a acompañar. -Las heridas también pueden sanar cuando estas con otros- termino de decir, haciendo que la chica sonriese levemente al estar de acuerdo con lo que su compañero había dicho.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué Tenzo te considera como su héroe… Y a penas me doy cuenta de la razón- aun sonriente Shion comentaba, haciendo que el Hatake arqueara la ceja de su ojo visible sin comprender aquellas palabras por parte de la rubia.

-Shion… No soy ningún héroe, solo… Solo soy un ninja más-

-No Kakashi…- se giro completamente hacia el mencionado el cual se había mirado un poco exaltado por la acción anterior. -A pesar del poco tiempo que estuviste en Ambu Raíz, me enseñaste mucho sobre la propia oscuridad del corazón-

-Tú eras mi capitana, siempre fuiste más fuerte y metódica que yo, siempre mantuviste la calma en todo momento sin importar el riesgo o el peligro-

-Pero tú fuiste mi superior al despejar las dudas y el trauma que te atormentaba… Viste morir a tus mejores amigos, tu maestro se sacrifico por la aldea, por no decir, a todos los compañeros que hemos mirado caer frente a nosotros. Yo solo… Me… Rendí. Me deje arrastrar por el odio, el dolor, la oscuridad pero tú no, tú luchaste para alcanzar la luz y siempre has estado en ella-

Kakashi no supo que responder a lo que Shion le acababa de decir, pues, ¿Qué podía decir? Ya que en ese momento, creyó que un simple "Todo estará bien" nunca bastaría e incluso seria insignificante, para de alguna forma, igualar las palabras tan sinceras que aquella chica que antaño lo quiso matar le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento.

-Por cierto, mañana me voy de la aldea…-

Esas nuevas palabras por parte de Shion, hicieron reaccionar un poco a Kakashi que de todo lo que le pudieran decir, precisamente eso era lo menos que se le pudiera pasar por la mente.

-¿Te-Te vas de la aldea?-

-Así es, después de todo lo que he hecho, necesito viajar y despejarme, he vivido mucho tiempo bajo mi propio dolor y odio gracias a mi pasado, es hora de que conozca el dolor de otros, es hora de que pueda entender y perdonar-

-Ya veo…- Kakashi volvía a ver la piedra de los héroes, y cerrando su ojo visible asintió ante lo que la mujer le acababa de revelar. -Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Shion-

La chica sonrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la extraña atmosfera que se había manifestado tan de repente en el lugar.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver Kakashi… ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-

-¿Eh?- confundido volvía a verle, observando como la chica le observaba un tanto sonriente, apreciando con especial atención como las mejillas de esta emitieron un brillo propio del rubor que lentamente se empezaba a presentar en la cara de esta, haciendo que el Shinobi siempre serio se pusiera un poco exaltado.

-¿Por qué tan callado?, ¿A caso, vas a rechazar a tu ex… Superior?- volvía a inquirir, haciendo que el Hatake diera un paso hacia atrás al verse invadido por los repentinos y sorpresivos nervios.

-Bueno… Es que… Es que me tomaste por sorpresa jeje- con una mano en su nuca y sonriendo a través de su máscara, Kakashi intentaba excusarse.

-La verdad es que siempre he querido dar un paseo contigo, Kakashi…- con un poco de pena revelaba la rubia, terminando de hundir en la sorpresa a su acompañante.

 _-"¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma tan de repente"-_ pensaba el peli plata sin encontrar una respuesta clara ante el repentino cambio en la mujer de ojos lavanda. -Bueno, en ese caso, pues… Sera un honor dar un paseo contigo cuando regreses a la aldea- ya un poco recuperado de su impresión y sorpresa, así como recuperando su notable seriedad por fin confirmaba, haciendo que Shion asintiera con sus ojos cerrados para después dar media vuelta y empezar alejarse del lugar, a la par que en el cielo las primeras estrellas se hacían presentes de forma completa.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver Kakashi…- y con esas palabras, la silueta de Shion se empezó a ver borrosa ante los ojos del ninja enmascarado, que se llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro, tapando su ojo "sano" y volviendo a suspirar.

-Siendo sincero, nunca voy a entender a las mujeres ¡Eje…! A hora me imagino lo que tiene que pasar Gokú-san jeje- con aquellas palabras de un tono burlesco y esas repentinas risas, Kakashi también emprendió la retirada de aquel lugar que era muy recurrido por él. _-"Óbito, Rin… A pesar de todo, siempre llegan tiempos mejores, ¿Verdad amigos?"-_ hablaba de forma mental el ninja que con cada paso estaba más lejos del lugar de "descanso" de sus eternamente mejores amigos.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Centro de desarrollo de Konoha:

-¡Por fin acabe de analizar estas muestras!- con un humor cansado, Karin estiraba sus brazos hacia el techo del edificio, a pesar de querer ir a ver a Gohan a como diera lugar, no había podido debido que tanto ella como Numero 5 habían estado muy ocupados reorganizando todo tras el arribo de Numero 21, solo que la científica en jefe aun no se había presentado en las instalaciones, aun que eso era fácilmente entendible debido a lo que estaba pasando en la casa Son. Lo que la chica pelirroja y con anteojos no sabía era que el asunto por el momento ya estaba tranquilo, pues como siempre Gokú había hecho que los buenos ánimos afloraran en su familia.

-¿Se siente bien, Karin-san?- el pequeño subordinado de Jade reaparecía después de un largo tiempo "fuera de los reflectores", siendo que Karin giro un poco su silla para ver a quien le llamaba con aparente preocupación en su voz robótica.

-5-chan- le llamo la chica observando como el pequeño robot asistente se acercaba a la chica de mirada rojiza.

-Disculpe le moleste pero, como registre un incremento en el volumen de voz deduje que algo le había pasado-

-¿Incremento en el volumen de mi voz…?- la chica no capto lo que el Androide le intento decir, pues tantos tecnicismos la confundían aun, hasta que logro captar. -¡Ah! Ya sé a lo que te refieres, 5-chan jejeje No tienes por qué preocuparte, es solo que estoy un poco agotada por estar trabajando tanto jeje-

-Si ese es el caso, disculpe mi impertinencia- el Androide hizo una reverencia, haciendo que la chica se apenara por tanta formalidad, pues al parecer ese robot tenía en su programación una gama amplia de "modales" y formas de comportarse.

-No tienes por qué ser tan formal, 5-chan jeje-

-Me disculpo, Jade-sama me programo para ser así… Sabe, incluso para ser un Androide completamente artificial no logro comprender por qué me crearon así- de forma serena Numero 5 explicaba a una Karin que desde su silla le escuchaba y miraba con curiosidad, pues era rara la ocasión en la que ambos conversaban sobre ellos mismos.

-Se dice que todos tenemos un rol que desempeñar en esta vida, tal vez tu rol era servir a Jade-sensei jeje- cerrando sus ojos y ladeando un poco su rostro, Karin sonreía al decir esas palabras, el Androide por su parte a pesar de no comprender muy bien las emociones humanas "agradecía" la comprensión de la chica pelirroja.

-Jade-sama a sufrido mucho… Pero, desde que paso la gran batalla en contra de Gokú-sama, ha estado sonriente, feliz… Es como si, siempre tuviera ese sentimiento al que ustedes llaman felicidad-

Karin se levanto de su asiento y sin dejar de ver al Androide la chica de ojos rojizos asintió a las palabras de este, pues la verdad sea dicha, Numero 21 había pasado de ser "cruel" a ser sumamente amable, un poco tímida pero sobre todo bondadosa y de casi siempre buen humor, todas esas razones junto con el hecho de que a Karin le interesaba el ámbito científico fue lo que hizo que la chica se animara a pedirle que la tomara como su aprendiz, cosa que la Androide castaña acepto sin pestañear, convirtiéndose de ese modo en su mentora, como así decirlo.

 _-"Jade-sensei cumplió su sueño… A hora me toca a mí…"-_ Karin pensaba en Gohan, refiriéndose claramente al sueño de Jade de formar una familia con Gokú. _-"Puedo sentir como el Chakra de Ino-san esta cerca a la presencia de Gohan-kun, debo admitir que eso no me agrada pero, no me debe de importar, debo esforzarme por ser mejor para él y demostrar que soy la indicada… Siempre voy a estar agradecida con el por haberme salvado, su sonrisa, su ternura, su forma de ser, por no decir lo guapo que es jiji"-_ reía dentro de su mente al pensar en aquellas cosas, para después mirar por una de las ventanas del lugar y percatarse que ya la noche estaba instalada en los cielos de la aldea, dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde.

-¿Karin-san?- le llamo el Androide, distrayéndola de su observación a la noche de la aldea.

-jeje Perdón, me distraje un poco-

Luego de eso, ambos ayudantes de Jade continuaron con las pocas tareas que quedaban por hacer, principalmente ordenar papeleo y guardar una que otra cosa que se usaba durante los experimentos rutinarios, lamentablemente sin Jade los avances no podían ser fáciles, pero a hora que la mujer de ojos azules y cabello castaño-rojizo había regresado eso cambiaria.

* * *

Kirigakure: Punto desconocido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Hurricane suite 3 - NS /watch?v=njkFJoAuE5U.]_

-Los consejeros de la aldea, comienzan a sospechar de nosotros- aquel tipo con mascara Ambu y cabellos azules observaba a sus ninjas, siendo estos aquella mujer llamada Esdeath, el hombre fornido con nombre Guts y por ultimo aquella chica que tal vez tendría entre 16 a 18 años de edad y cuyo nombre era aun desconocido, siendo que lo único que se sabía de ella era que portaba el casi mítico elemento veneno.

-No me importaría torturarlos y matarlos, Líder-sama- con una sonrisa sádica detrás de su máscara, la mujer de largos cabellos azules comentaba, haciendo que su líder riera un poco.

-Tan cruel y sádica como siempre, Esdeath…- también sonriendo detrás de su máscara, el tipo aquel se encamino hacia sus ninjas que estaban mostrando sus respetos ante él. -Aun es muy pronto para hacer nuestra jugada… Komachi falló en su cometida, Xenovia sigue viva y con Durandal- contundió hablando el sujeto, para después girarse y observar la esfera de cristal con la cual había mirado el gran enfrentamiento que Komachi y Xenovia habían sostenido horas atrás.

-Entonces, ¿Que es lo que vamos hacer con "ellos"?- Guts preguntaba, elevando su rostro enmascarado y observando al otro "ninja" peliazul que también les volvía a ver.

-No importa cual poderosos sean… Nada… Nada podrá contra mi cuando la vena del dragón caiga en nuestro poder. El poder es poder, es fuerza, es autoridad, es venganza…- llevo su mano derecha a su máscara, retirándola con especial cuidado de su rostro siendo que también sus ninjas estaban repitiendo la acción.

-Esdeath…- nombraba el nombre de la primer espada, la cual con su rostro completamente descubierto sonrió de forma demente y asintió en acuerdo ante el llamado. -Guts…- a hora paso a ver a aquel gran ninja con un brazo metálico, el cual también tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos por no decir incontables cicatrices en este. -Malice- termino de nombrar el nombre de la otra chica de cabello negro y corto, la cual se mantenía serena, aun que tampoco podía evitar no reflejar un poco de sorpresa al ver por primera vez el rostro de su líder. -Somos lo de lo mejor en esta aldea… Ni Akatsuki ni los Son van a poder detener nuestro avance, no solo la "Vena del dragón" será nuestra, también las otras dos reliquias de Kaguya lo serán. ¡Mi clan resurgirá con fuerza! ¡La venganza en contra de los Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha y un sinfín de clanes mas se proclamara…!- lentamente también fue desenfundando a su temible espada que brillaba con fuerza debido al Ki que le estaba "administrando" de forma constante. -¡Y con Aerondight seré el más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja! ¡Nadie se opondrá a mí!-

 _[Nota del autor: Komachi y Malice están inspiradas en dos personajes de videojuegos de Naruto, si quieren saber cómo se "ven" busquen "Kagura" para Komachi y "Malice" para la chica del mismo nombre o bien pueden investigar en la wiki de Naruto en los personajes exclusivos de videojuegos. Fin de nota.]_

La máscara que le había estado cubriendo el rostro cayó al suelo completamente, mientras, con su mano derecha empuñaba de forma completamente firme la espada que su pueblo había forjado varios siglos atrás, los ojos de un intenso verde opaco y una especie de tatuaje recorriendo en vertical su ojo derecho sonreía tras decir aquellas palabras que a la vez también hacían sonreír un poco a sus subordinados. -Debemos jugar bien nuestras cartas, sin la vena del dragón jamás podre derrotar a ese molesto Son Gokú o a esa mujer que se dice es mitad maquina, no los conozco en persona pero, en base a lo que me han contado solo un loco se enfrentaría a ellos en estas circunstancias, no obstante, cuando tenga esa fuente de poder ilimitado ni si quiera ese "monstruo" podrá hacerme frente- terminaba de hablar, bajando su espada lentamente mientras esta dejaba de emitir aquel brillo por el poder que fluía dentro de ella.

 _-"Solo un poco más, solo eso y todo acabara para ustedes…"-_ sin romper su sonrisa confiada, aquel tipo hablaba dentro de su mente, agachándose y tomando la máscara Ambu para después volvérsela a colocar en su rostro y de ese modo ocultarlo de las demás espadas que hacían lo mismo. _-"Solo espera un poco mas Son Gokú, te demostrare quien tiene el Ki más poderoso jajajajajaja"-_

* * *

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-*¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Achuuu!*- Gokú estornudo de forma repentina, sacudiendo su cabeza y pasando uno de sus dedos por su nariz se limpio rápido, aun que no entendía por qué había estornudado de repente. -¿A caso me voy a enfermar?- se pregunto así mismo, siendo que este estaba frente a las puertas de la torre Hokage, pues claro que no había olvidado lo que Tsunade le había dicho durante la tarde, debía admitir que le daba curiosidad saber qué era eso de lo último de lo que la rubia quería hablar con él. _-"Bueno, Mikoto-chan se ha quedado más tranquila con respecto a Sasuke, además, Kushina-chan, Mei-chan y Jade-chan se han quedado con ella, con eso estoy más tranquilo y a hora puedo saber para que Tsunade-chan me necesita…"-_ sus pensamientos se miraron interrumpidos por el cómo había nombrado a Tsunade, recordando como a la líder de grandes atributos para nada le gustaba que le dijeran así cosa que lo hizo reír. -jajaja Creo que nunca se me quitara la manía de decirle "chan" jajaja- bromeaba consigo mismo, cuando una presencia hizo que dejara de reír al sentirla relativamente cerca.

-Gokú-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?- era Shizune la cual ya se retiraba a su casa después del agotador día que había tenido.

-Hola Shizune jeje, veras, Tsunade me pidió que viniera para terminar de hablar, así que pues, por eso estoy aquí, espero que todavía este despierta-

-No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama aun estaba en su oficina cuando me despedí de ella así que aun la lograra encontrar jeje- Shizune respondió también con una sonrisa a lo que él Son había dicho, haciendo que este sin borrar la suya la intensificara.

-Bien, en ese caso voy a verla jeje espero no me regañe o algo así jeje- y con esas palabras el Son paso de largo a la morocha la cual simplemente se quedo en medio de las grandes puertas, observando como el Saiyajin entraba a la torre Hokage.

 _-"Tsunade-sama, estoy muy contenta de que se diera una nueva oportunidad. Tío Dan, tu también debes estarlo, ¿No?"-_ le pregunto a la noche misma la chica de ojos onix, para después girarse y proseguir su camino hacia su casa.

Dentro de la torre Hokage, Gokú un poco distraído llegaba a la oficina central del Hokage o mejor dicho de la Hokage, bien podía haber usado su teletransportación pero prefirió llegar a base de sus propios pies debido a que si "aparecía" en un mal momento la rubia de ojos castaños se lo tundiría a golpes.

 _-"El Ki de Tsunade se siente dentro de la oficina, creo que puedo entrar"-_ y con esas palabras mentales, el Son toco varias veces la puerta, intentando parecer lo más educado posible para evitar algún percance con la Senju, aun que a decir verdad las libertades que se tomaba con ella no faltarían.

-Adelante…- la voz de la líder de la Hoja sonó con firmeza, haciendo entender al Saiyajin que podía acceder, cosa que hizo abriendo un poco la puerta y notando la silueta femenina de la Senju dándole la espalda, observando por los ventanales de su oficina la aldea y su quietud, la noche y sus estrellas relucientes en el firmamento astral.

-jeje Disculpa que haya llegado un poco tarde, Tsunade. Kushina-chan me dio una noticia que me tomo por sorpresa y por eso tarde, además, también debía hablar con Mikoto-chan sobre Sasuke…- con aquellas palabras Gokú termino de entrar a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y percatándose de que.

-No importa Gokú… Me alegra saber que pudiste venir- se giro la rubia para ver directamente a los ojos al Saiyajin que termino de acercarse al centro de la oficina para hablar justo y como Tsunade quería.

-Y, ¿Qué era lo que querías terminar de hablar?- rascando su nuca el Son pregunto inseguro y confundido, un rasgo sin dudas distintivo del Saiyajin, haciendo que Tsunade sonriese por el despiste del guerrero, en ese momento se preguntaba: "¿Cómo era posible que en la batalla fuera tan diferente y en los momentos de tranquilidad fuera el mismo despreocupado y tonto sonriente de siempre?" Sin dudas era una de las tantas interrogantes que la mujer tenía con respecto al comportamiento del Son, mas no se distrajo de su "objetivo" quería conversar con él y de paso, agradecerle todo lo que había hecho no solo por ella, si no por todos.

-Me siento un poco cansada Gokú, ¿Podríamos conversar en otra parte?- le pregunto, estirando sus brazos hacia delante y haciendo que su prominente pecho se moviera por dicha acción, en un claro gesto que el Saiyajin de una forma un tanto ingenua no capto, aun que eso no quería decir que no entendiera un poco ese comportamiento por parte de las mujeres, pues ya bastante practica tenía el Son mayor.

-Claro, ¿Dónde quieres terminar la conversación de hace rato?- contra preguntaba de forma curiosa, para después observar como Tsunade paso a su lado derecho hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió y girando un poco su cara con una leve sonrisa miro al Saiyajin el cual arqueo una de su cejas al sentirse aun confundido.

-Sígueme, vamos por un poco de sake-

 _-"Otra vez esa cosa que la hace actuar raro… Tsunade-chan debe evitar tomar tanto eso"-_

A pesar de haber pensado lo anterior, el Son obedeció a lo que Tsunade le había dicho, para después ambos salir de la oficina Hokage y dirigirse a la parte este de la torre, en donde estaban los aposentos personales de la líder.

-¿Sabes? No estaba segura de si hacer esto, pero…- mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, Tsunade comentaba, siendo que esta iba por delante del Saiyajin de raza pura que simplemente le escucho callado. -Me alegra el saber que por fin me decidí- sin mirarlo a la cara, la Senju termino de hablar, notándose un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas por lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Gokú para nada entendió las palabras de la rubia de ojos castaños, mas continuo caminando sin decir nada y solo limitándose a volverse a rascar su nuca con su mano izquierda, hasta que se detuvo gracias a que la misma Tsunade lo había hecho, pues por fin habían llegado a su destino.

Los dos entraron por fin, haciendo que Gokú se sorprendiese al ver el lugar, no era ostentoso o algo por el estilo, más si guardaba un poco de la esencia de quien residía en el, una pequeña mesa en medio de aquel pequeño lugar, cuyas paredes y suelos tenían un color verdoso y amarilloso, en una de las esquinas se podía apreciar lo que parecía una pequeña alacena y en medio, junto a la mesa de antes habían varios cojines que servían como asiento para quienes entraran y en el fondo dos puertas mas, una llevaba al baño y la otra a la recamara de la Senju.

-No sabía que durmieras aquí, Tsunade-cha… jeje perdón, Tsunade…- como era su costumbre el Saiyajin se corrigió tan rápido como pudo para no hacer enfadar a la mujer, mas a esta solo le dio un poco de gracia, ya que aun que no lo dijera, gracias a su edad recuperada su humor a pesar de seguir un tanto áspero también se modero un poco, solo un poco a decir verdad.

-Quiero tomar un poco de sake antes de dormir así que, ¡Vamos a ello!- pareciera que estaba dando una orden, pues la mujer ni corta ni perezosa se quito sus tacones para después encaminarse a la pequeña alacena que Gokú había mirado instantes atrás y ante él, la Senju saco dos botellas de sake y un par de pequeños vasos para servirse el preciado elixir de la Hokage, después de eso, se acerco a la mesa que estaba en medio del lugar dejando las cosas en esta y remato sentándose en uno de los tantos cojines que habían cerca. El azabache Saiyajin aun desde la puerta se quedo mirando por un par de segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta como Tsunade le llamaba con un ademan de su mano derecha, haciendo que este se retirara sus botas de combate y se terminara por también sentar en frente de la mujer que se lamio sus labios al ver que por fin podría tomar un poco de sake, la bebida por excelencia para ella.

-Toma Gokú, vamos a beber mientras conversamos- con cuidado dejo el pequeño baso en frente del Saiyajin el cual no parecía tan entusiasmado con beber Sake, claro que ya había bebido en varias ocasiones, pero nunca logro entender por qué esa cosa que olía un poco mal les gustaba tanto, pues no solo a su maestro Roshi le había mirado beber esa cosa, si no que hasta Mei y Kushina lo bebían, e incluso, habían incitado a que Jade también lo bebiera con mayor frecuencia.

Tsunade termino su primer copa sin miramientos, a la par que Gokú también bebía un poco del Sake que le habían servido, tenía un sabor que no le terminaba de agradar al Saiyajin, pero para no ser descortés simplemente cayo y bebió ante la mirada y una sonrisa de la mujer que esa noche le estaba acompañando.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, siempre es bueno tomarse una buena copa de Sake en compañía de alguien, ¿No crees Gokú?- dejando su vaso vacio sobre la mesa Tsunade le pregunto al guerrero de naranja, el cual simplemente le miro sin saber que decir o eso pensó pues después de estar callado por unos instantes tomo aire para responder por fin.

-La verdad no entiendo por qué les gusta tanto esta cosa a ti y al maestro Roshi… Cuando lo tomas, te comportas raro y no sé qué hacer-

-Bueno, son placeres de la vida, tu maestro ese si sabe jajaja- comenzó a reír muy divertida por la inocencia e ingenuidad del Son al cual se le presento una gota de sudor en la nuca al no comprender muy bien a la mujer de grandes atributos. -Aun así…- volvió hablar, pero a ahora calmando su risa y recomponiendo su faceta serena. -Eres alguien sumamente interesante, Gokú-

-¿Interesante?-

 _[OST Recomendado: No home - NS: Road o Ninja /watch?v=0228QaQ_IPM &t=75s.]_

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella ocasión cuando me salvaste de ese Androide?- pregunto observando al Son, el cual llevo una de sus manos a su mentón para posteriormente pensar un poco, cosa que le resulto efectiva cuando el recuerdo correcto aterrizo en su cabeza.

-Te refieres al momento en el que me corte uno de mis dedos y te dije que solo era sangre, sangre que estaba dispuesto a derramar por la aldea, ¿Verdad?-

La rubia cerró sus ojos para después suspirar antes de responder. -Si Gokú, a ese momento…- sin mirarle decía, y luego de eso, volver a verle sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro suave y blanco como la nieve. -Gracias a ti supere mi temor a la sangre y también…- dejo de hablar, para después tomar una de las botellas de sake y servirse un poco más en su vaso, posteriormente ese vaso lleno paso de nuevo a vacio, cuando de golpe vertió el elixir en su boca de una sola vez ante la mirada de Gokú. -Mi temor a querer de nuevo- culmino de hablar, a hora sorprendiendo un poco al Saiyajin mayor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Jiraiya y tu están juntos?- de forma apresurada e ingenua pregunto el guerrero, haciendo que Tsunade casi se callera y que la nueva "copa" de Sake por un milímetro se le derramara, pero rápidamente se recompuso en su lugar.

-¡Claro que no, baka!- azoto con su puño izquierdo la mesa en donde estaba en compañía del Saiyajin, que se sobresalto ante la repentina reacción de la mujer.

-jeje Cálmate Tsu-Tsunade jeje- con hombros encogidos y una gota de sudor surcando su mejilla derecha el Son pedía que se calmara la líder de la hoja, a lo que esta templando sus emociones y especialmente su enojo cerro sus ojos para después aspirar con fuerza una gran cantidad de aire que dejo escapar en forma de un tendido, cansado y fastidiado suspiro frente al guerrero.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto…?- al parecer esa conversación se estaba tornando en solo preguntas, pues cada uno de ellos preguntaba o contra preguntaba a las interrogantes del otro. Recargo su cabeza sobre los nudillos de su mano libre a la par que bebía su tercer vaso de Sake la Senju, comparando a Gokú que ya no había bebido, pues a decir verdad para nada le gustaba el Sake, por no decir la disciplina que como artista marcial tenia y respetaba. -Tan difícil es para ti lo que te intento decir, Gokú… ¿No soy lo suficientemente clara?-

-¿Eh?- Gokú no comprendió lo que la oji marrón intentaba decirle, no hasta que observo como esta se levanto de su lugar para caminar hacia donde él estaba, sentándose a su lado, muy repegada a él, una acción que a hora si lo termino por confundir.

-Lo que te intento decir es que…- escondió su rostro y desvió su mirada castaña del pelinegro, que a cada paso se desconcertaba y confundía más y más por las extrañas acciones de la rubia. -Es que… Bueno…- ni si quiera el Sake ya ingerido le estaba dando el valor necesario para hablar con la verdad ante el Saiyajin, que sintió como una mano traviesa de la Hokage se planto sobre su pierna derecha, acariciándola levemente por causa de los nervios, pues tan distraída estaba en lo que diría que ni cuenta se había dado de aquel movimiento un tanto involuntario que había realizado. -Gokú…- le nombro, atreviéndose a ver el rostro del guerrero que se empezó a sentir raro, pues una sensación familiar le estaba invadiendo, un "picor" en su interior que le dictaba que algo estaba por pasar, mas no dijo nada, solo se limito a continuar callado y dejar hablar a la Senju que tras pasar un poco de saliva por su garganta tomo aun más valor para continuar con sus palabras. -Tú… Tú me… Tú me gustas y… Y Mucho- aquellas palabras por fin salieron de sus labios, haciendo que los ojos del Son se abriesen un poco debido a la sorpresa e impresión, pero no reacciono a tiempo cuando sintió como sus labios se miraron invadidos por el sabor amargo y un poco quemante de quien al parecer se había atrevido a continuar con esa "locura nocturna", pues Tsunade con sus ojos cerrados le dio un fugaz beso que lo dejo por completo atontado pues no sabía que decir o que pensar en ese preciso momento.

-Tsunade…- por fin pudo hablar tras aquel tímido beso que la líder le dio, escondiendo de nuevo sus bellos ojos marrones de su mirar oscuro, sin comprender por qué lo había hecho, no por qué no lo entendiera, era más el hecho que buscaba una razón que un por qué, aun que en términos prácticos era lo mismo. -¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntaba aun aturdido, a lo que la mujer le abrazo dejando caer sin querer las botellas de Sake que habían sobre la mesa, regando su contenido por esta, mas no le importaba, pues a hora otra cosa era la que le llamaba la atención.

-Por tu culpa me convertí en Hokage, por tu culpa volví a creer en ese sueño, por tu culpa me volví a enamorar y por tu culpa a hora siento como mi corazón late con fuerza cada vez que te tengo cerca, cada vez que tu aroma entra en mi nariz… Por tu culpa… No sé qué hacer con este calor que me invade por completo- abrazándolo sin miramientos la Hokage se estaba mostrando más vulnerable que nunca, algo impensable debido a su carácter, pero no le importaba, pues estaba sola con quien quería, con quien su corazón anhelaba.

-¿Es por eso que me pediste que deseara que tú tuvieras mi misma edad?- volvía a inquirir el Saiyajin, ganándose de nuevo la mirada un poco cristalizada de la mujer que solo asintió, pues, ¿De qué servía ocultar lo obvio? Quería estar con él, con ese estúpido, tonto, tarado hombre, pero que era más bueno que la misma agua cristalina que recorrían los riachuelos de montaña.

-Sé que es egoísta lo que te pedí pero, no puedo simplemente seguir escondiendo lo que siento por este tonto que esta a hora mismo a mi lado- sonrió levemente al decir aquellas palabras, cosa que hizo que Gokú un poco más relajado también riese por el comentario de la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo decirte Tsunade-chan? Es que se me complica decirte solo Tsunade jeje- pregunto un poco apenado, cosa que hizo que la mujer se separase un poco del guerrero para verle y sin previo aviso volver a reír con fuerza, pues solo al Son se le ocurría salir con algo como eso.

-jajaja- continúo con sus risas por un par de segundos hasta que se calmo lo suficiente para dejar de reír ante las palabras que Gokú había dicho. -Está bien, solo que, con una condición-

-¿Una condición?-

-Sí, una condición…- levanto su dedo índice derecho y con uno de sus ojos guiñado continuo hablando. -Solo podrás decirme Tsunade-chan cuando estemos solo tú y yo así como con Kushina, Mikoto, Mei y Jade, Naruko o Gohan… Si hay alguien más aparte de ellos te rompo la cabeza si me dices así, ¿Entendido?-

-Es-Esta bien jeje- no muy convencida fue la respuesta que Gokú había dado, para después estirar sus fuertes brazos hacia el techo y bostezar pues el sueño al parecer le estaba llegando al Saiyajin. -Perdón Tsunade-chan pero, ya tengo un poco de sueño, creo que ya es hora de retirarme- se levanto de donde había estado junto con la Senju que tan rápido como pudo le detuvo de una de sus manos, siendo que ella aun estaba sentada sobre los cojines.

-Espera, Gokú…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no tienes sueño?-

-No es eso, tonto…- se volvió a sonrojar, a la vez que con cuidado se levantaba.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?- volvía hacer la misma pregunta de antes, siendo que Tsunade que ya estaba por completo erguida le observaba ruborizada, sin saber si hacerlo o "quedarse con las ganas" de hacerlo.

-Gokú, quisiera que hoy…- cerro sus ojos con una clara y latente vergüenza, pues como no tenerla siendo que ella era la que debía tomar la iniciativa o de lo contrario ese despistado Saiyajin no lo haría, aun que había una razón adicional ante lo que hacía, necesitaba sentir a un hombre después de tanto tiempo, una parte de ella se lo decía muy en su interior, quería besar, acariciar, sentirse amada y dar amor en el acto intimo, tal vez podría considerarse algo insensato o incluso pervertido pero no podía ocultarlo, ya bastantes noches atrás había empapado sus dedos pensando que el Son la tomaba, la acariciaba, la besaba, la hacía suya en más de un sentido literal. -Quédate conmigo- con el valor suficiente volvía a verle a la par que decía esas palabras, haciendo que el guerrero de ropas naranjas y rojizas arqueara sus dos cejas por lo repentino de la petición que se podría considerar hasta atrevida por parte de la Hokage, la seria y gruñona Hokage. Se quedo callado por un par de segundos, segundos en los cuales Tsunade estaba dudando seriamente si aceptaría, pues a esas instancias la mujer se estaba comportando de una forma increíblemente distinta a lo habitual, fue cuando observo como una sonrisa se empezó asomar en los labios del Son mayor, para culminar en el engrosamiento de su propia voz, dándole un tono seductor, llamativo, casi increíble en él.

-Está bien, si quieres que me quede contigo lo voy hacer… No creo que haya ningún problema si lo hago, al fin de cuentas eres tú la que quiere esto, ¿Verdad?-

-S-Si- con esa simple monosílaba sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de la emoción y los nervios, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Tantas ansias guardadas la hacían actuar así o era acaso otra cosa? No lo sabía, pues a hora mismo lo que más le importaba era llegar al siguiente nivel con el Saiyajin que tenia pegado a su cuerpo voluptuoso.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Minutos después:

 _[OST Recomendado: Cloudiness - NS: Blood prison /watch?v=QG1xWvXVACg.]_

Con solo una bata de baño, Tsunade salía de la ducha, tocando su cabello semi mojado y oprimiendo con su mano derecha el centro de su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba sangre sin parar a todo su cuerpo, los poros de su blanca piel completamente abiertos así como su propia respiración un poco alterada por el mismo nerviosismo que le invadía, si le miraran en ese estado cualquiera diría que era aun casta, cosa completamente errónea debido a los años que ya había vivido, no obstante, ya eran casi 10 años desde la última vez que estuvo con un hombre, ya que el ultimo con el que compartió la cama había sido su novio Dan, para nunca más volver a tener intimidad con el sexo opuesto una vez que este murió de forma abrupta durante la última gran guerra ninja.

 _-"Necesito calmarme… Pero…"-_ hablaba de forma mental la Senju, recargando su mano sobre la puerta del baño, percibiendo claramente el aroma a limpio así como el ambiente jabonoso y pulcro que había generado con su ducha. _-"Mi corazón… Debo admitirlo, he deseado esto desde hace tiempo atrás… Gokú, ¿Qué me diste, maldito baka?"-_ sonrió al pensar aquella pregunta, haciendo un esfuerzo para continuar y por fin hacer lo que quería expresar con su cuerpo.

El Saiyajin esperaba sentado en la cama de la Hokage, debía admitir que estando en ese lugar se sentía un poco raro, extraño, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Su ropa ya estaba recogida y acomodada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, siendo que solo portaba en ese momento su ropa interior, no quería hacer que Tsunade se sintiera presionada a estar con él, pero, también esa curiosidad innata que le caracterizaba jugaba en su contra, incitándolo a continuar con este extraño y atrayente juego.

-[Flash Back]-

-Gokú-kun…- después de que Kushina le dijera la noticia a Gokú sobre su embarazo este parecía más animado, justo y como el resto de personas que habían felicitado a la Uzumaki, la cual había llamado a su esposo cuando lo miro acercarse a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Kushina-chan?-

-Me preguntaba si ibas a ver a Tsunade-sama… ¿Si vas a verla, verdad?- la pelirroja pregunto, siendo que las demás mujeres del Saiyajin miraron la expresión del Son al escuchar la pregunta de Kushina.

-Sí, le prometí que terminaríamos de conversar jeje- se llevo una de sus manos a su nuca, uno de sus gestos más característicos.

-Sabes Gokú-kun, todo ha sido tan repentino, tan inevitable, pero…- detuvo sus palabras la Uzumaki mayor, al escucharse como los tacones de Jade y Mei sonaron pues la mujer ex líder de Kiri ya había regresado del hospital y se unió a la "celebración" al saber que Kushina estaba embarazada, así mismo Mikoto que ya se encontraba mucho mejor y menos afligida también se encamino hacia donde la mujer de cabellos rojos estaba.

-Somos conscientes de lo que Tsunade-sama siente por ti- Mikoto fue la que termino la oración de su amiga Uzumaki que simplemente asintió ante dichas palabras, mas el Son se confundió un poco por lo dicho.

-¿Lo que Tsunade siente por mi? ¿A caso piensan que Tsunade me quiere o algo así?-

Aquellas preguntas un tanto inocentonas del Saiyajin, hicieron que una sonrisa se presentara en el rostro de las cuatro mujeres, pues a pesar de todo, ese hombre seguía siendo despistado, aun que no tanto pero lo seguía siendo en menor medida.

 _-"Gokú-kun sigue siendo un distraído… Pero, un distraído al que amo"-_ con ese pensamiento Kushina continuaba sonriendo ante la mirada confusa de Gokú, para después entre abrir sus labios un poco para disponerse de nuevo hablar. -Desde hace tiempo hemos notado como te mira, como sus ojos se iluminan al saber de ti, como parece una chica tímida cuando ella por lo general es dura y severa jeje es un poco gracioso saber que tú has cambiado su forma de ser, Gokú-kun-

-Además, aun esta el contrato y aun que ya paso el plazo límite si tu lo deseas puedes casarte con más mujeres…- Mikoto retomaba la palabra ganándose la atención de los demás. -Aun que aun no supero lo que acaba de pasar con Sasuke, también soy consciente de que debo avanzar y ser fuerte por Goten y por esta familia, rara… Pero familia al fin y al cabo. Gokú-kun a pesar de no necesitar mi aprobación, si Tsunade-sama quiere estar contigo y tú la aceptas, por mi parte no habrá ningún problema, al fin de cuentas se que tú me quieres, me lo has demostrado a tu modo pero lo importante es que lo has hecho-

-Mikoto-chan…- el Son pronuncio su nombre al escucharle decir aquellas palabras tan llenas de sentimiento y un poco de pena, pero la Uchiha aun estaba "herida" y aun y así ya se había decidido denotando la gran fortaleza de espíritu que tenia, no en balde había vivido tantas tragedias de las cuales se había recuperado y salido avante.

-Por mi parte tampoco tengo ningún problema con que Tsunade se nos una, al fin de cuentas yo también fui aceptada por ustedes y lo menos que puedo hacer es respetar a mi esposo y a mis "compañeras"- Mei miro a Jade y a Mikoto las cuales le regresaron la mirada y también una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias a ustedes…- 21 a hora era la chica que hablaba, agachando su mirada frente a Gokú y a Kushina, siendo que estaba en medio de Mei y Mikoto. -Soy feliz, conocí lo que era tener una verdadera familia, lo que era expresar mi amor sin temor… Tsunade-sama puede ser un poco dura pero creo que como nosotras ella también se merece una oportunidad para querer y que le quieran- sus ojos azules observaron directamente los orbes oscuros de su esposo Saiyajin, el cual los cerro después de unos momentos para después liberar un pequeño suspiro.

-Siempre las voy a proteger y querer. Gracias por todo- y con esas palabras el Saiyajin extendió sus brazos para recibir a sus cuatro esposas, dando un indicio claro de que el corazón del guerrero había madurado gracias a esas cuatro mujeres que habían llegado y se habían presentado en su vida.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Gokú sonrió al recordar lo anterior, podía ser muy despistado, relajado, bromista, un poco ingenuo e inocente aun, pero también había llegado a madurar como hombre y como padre y era algo que sin dudas agradecía a sus esposas.

Sus pensamientos fueron quitados de su mente cuando un olor a limpio invadió sus fosas nasales, para después escucharse como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, haciendo que el guerrero fornido y musculoso, observara hacia la dirección de la entrada, para después ir viendo poco a poco como alguien se introducía, quedando ligeramente sorprendido por lo que miraba, pues Tsunade por fin se había hecho presente después de que le había pedido que le esperara mientras ella se duchaba.

-Go-Gokú…- con completa timidez y vergüenza contenida, Tsunade nombraba al Saiyajin de raza pura que estaba al pie de la cama contemplando a la rubia que dirigiendo sus ojos canela hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación no se atrevía a ver directamente a los ojos al hombre por el que su corazón latía con desesperación, como cual caballo desbocado corriendo por una gran y amplia pradera.

 _-"Debo admitirlo, se ve muy hermosa"-_ pensó un Gokú un poco diferente, sintiéndose especialmente atraído por la figura femenina que resaltaba a través de la fina tela y el encaje de la bata de baño que la Senju estaba usando en esa ocasión, un blanco crema era el color y a pesar de no transparentar nada claramente se marcaba cada curva, cada contorno y cada parte del atractivo cuerpo de la Hokage.

-Eres muy linda, Tsunade-chan- esas palabras por parte del Saiyajin que no se había movido de su lugar, hicieron que la crisis de colores en el rostro de la líder de la hoja se intensificara y mucho, pues solo los cumplidos de ese tonto la ponían en ese estado, arrugo un poco su nariz y apretó las facciones de su bello rostro a la vez que lo dirigía hacia el piso para que Gokú no mirara la clara pena que en esos momentos la recorría de cuerpo entero.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Los pasos del guerrero la alertaron, haciendo que elevara de nuevo su rostro y mirara como en milésimas de segundo ya lo tenía justo en frente, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo seductor, paso saliva al ver los músculos firmes y tonificados del guerrero, así mismo guio su mirada por tan exquisito espectáculo visual, mentiría si dijera que el cuerpo de ese idiota no la excitaba, pues esa era la verdad un tanto "vergonzosa" para una mujer como ella.

 _[Advertencia +18: Inicio de escena lemon. Léase bajo su propia responsabilidad y discreción.]_

 _-"Tsunade, tienes que calmarte, maldita sea"-_ de forma interna intentaba contener el latir de su corazón descontrolado, sus manos temblaron un poco cuando por fin la yema de sus dedos tocaron los duros pectorales del Saiyajin causando que por el contacto con la piel fría se erizara un poco la suya propia, dándole una sensación que como bala atravesó su cuerpo por completo, había sido una sensación que ya había olvidado en su totalidad la mujer de ojos marrones que elevando la mirada observo los ojos negros del Son mayor que también le apreciaba, sintiéndose tentado a quitarle esa bata que simplemente obstaculizaba el verdadero manjar que lentamente quería probar.

Con su mano derecha, Gokú suavemente fue retirando de uno de los hombros de la Hokage la bata, dejando al descubierto su piel fina, suave y tentadora, para después y sin esperar una "invitación" dirigir su boca a su cuello, el cual beso tibiamente, de una forma que sus labios y apenas tocaron la piel expuesta, haciendo que Tsunade liberara sin poder evitarlo un ligero gemido genuino por lo que la travesura del Saiyajin había generado. -Tienes un olor muy dulce- le dijo al oído, alterándola aun mas cuando sintió a hora si como los labios atrevidos del Son mayor se plantaron de forma completa en su cuello, haciéndola apretar sus puños ante lo que estaba sintiendo por el trato que estaba recibiendo por parte de Gokú que había cambiado su forma de ser de un instante a otro.

-Go… Gokú…- le nombraba mientras el Saiyajin continuaba con sus besos al cuello, acariciando con su mano derecha su hombro, erizando el trozo de piel con el paso de las yemas de sus dedos. Sin dudas había aprendido mucho de sus experiencias con las demás mujeres que estaban presentes en su vida y a hora mismo estaba usando a Tsunade para reflejar ese "entrenamiento" atrevido y deseoso.

Después de varios besos en el cuello, el Son fue retirando lentamente su boca de aquella parte de la anatomía de Tsunade para después volver a verla a los ojos, dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la mujer de cabello rubio por lo que había hecho. -Tsunade…- musitando su nombre no perdió tiempo cuando.

-¡Mmm…!- ambas bocas se fundieron en un beso, a la par que la bata de baño de la mujer termino de caer al suelo, al haber sido desatada de la cintura por el guerrero y de este modo exponiendo el cuerpo completamente desnudo de ella. Lentamente la fue arrastrando a la cama, en donde se recostaron pero sin perder los labios del otro, intensificando mucho las maniobras para recorrer sus cuerpos, los calzoncillos del Saiyajin también fueron despojados por una Tsunade a hora más entregada al acto intimo que lo que estuvo hace cinco minutos atrás, sus lenguas danzaban desesperadas, mientras, sus ojos cerrados se mantenían, siendo que en eso, el Saiyajin de forma repentina y ayudándose de su palma izquierda recorrió el costado también izquierdo de la mujer, haciendo que gimiera de nuevo por la sensibilidad de esas partes de su cuerpo. Sus pechos se adhirieron a los fuertes pectorales del guerrero que tomándola por la cintura aumento aun más el agarre para no dejarla ir tan fácilmente a la par que su boca también estaba completamente capturada por sus labios salvajes, desesperados, pidiendo que no decayera el repentino erotismo que se estaba viviendo en aquella habitación que era iluminada de forma limitada por una simple vela puesta al lado derecho de la cama.

 _-"Sus labios…"-_ con ese pensamiento Tsunade se abrazo del cuello de Gokú, para después hundir su lengua en la boca de su amante pelinegro que respondió de la misma forma, permaneciendo en esa posición por un par de segundos hasta que el oxigeno por fin les falto. Se separaron lentamente, observándose y con un hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas y sus bocas, para después volverse a fundir en besos y caricias constantes, se removieron por la cama, quedando ella boca arriba y el boca abajo a la par que Tsunade liberándose de los labios ajenos dio una audible inhalación por la aun falta de aire en sus pulmones. -Te deseo- le dijo ella observando la expresión a hora seria del guerrero que en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en ver el cuerpo femenino que tenía a su merced, centrándose de forma casi instintiva en sus pechos, lo cual ella noto al instante, arqueando un poco su espalda para darle un acceso mejor al Saiyajin cosa que este interpreto como una invitación a esa parte de la rubia.

-¡Mmm…!- sus labios fueron rápidos, capturando uno de los pechos de la Senju que jadeo de forma un poco moderada cuando sintió como su botón rozado había sido "tomado" por una boca enemiga, para después morder su labio inferior de forma erótica cuando también sintió como una de las manos libres del Saiyajin tomo su otro pecho, amasándolo y masajeándolo para su deleite a la par que no dejaba de succionar el otro y así fue por un par de segundos hasta que intercambio con el otro pezón erecto de la líder de Konoha. -¡Mmm…! ¡Gokú! ¡Aaaggh!- no pudo evitar no gemir mas fuerte al sentir como la boca de su amante capturaba un pezón y pasaba al otro, a la vez que su intimidad estaba siendo atacada por una de las manos del Son mayor que a esas instancias parecía cien por ciento concentrado en dar placer a la rubia, que con su espalda aun arqueada sentía como si el travieso guerrero quisiera beber leche de sus pechos, algo que la estaba haciendo delirar y poner su mente en blanco entre aullidos de placer cada vez mayores.

 _-"Perdóname, Tsunade-chan, pero es que… El sabor de tus pechos, es simplemente increíble_ "- con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Gokú volvió a tomarla de la cintura para a hora cambiar de posición, a pesar de aun no entrar dentro de su húmeda entrada, ya estaban invadidos por el sudor y la lujuria del momento, continuaba chupando con cuidado pero a la vez fuertemente los senos de la Senju que con su lengua fuera de su boca abierta gemía y gemía por lo que Gokú le estaba haciendo. Sentada sobre el regazo del azabache, Tsunade continuo con sus gemidos por un poco de tiempo más hasta que el "castigo" sobre sus pechos seso, observando con sus ojos entre cerrados pudo apreciar como el Son la levanto levemente para después volverla a recostar sobre la cama, quedando él de pie y en frente de ella, una vez que se recompuso un poco por la invasión de placer la mujer pudo notar la gran erección del Son, así como el hecho de que esta estaba palpitante y necesitada de sentir la intimidad de una mujer, paso su lengua por sus labios al sentirse atraída por la idea de también probar esa parte masculina, así mismo la cola enrollada del guerrero le daba un toque "salvaje" al encuentro.

-Ven…- le dijo ella cosa que Gokú obedeció para después ser él, el que estaba recostado sobre la cama y observar como Tsunade a hora con mayor confianza se aproximo al guerrero, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran su sexo cosa que lo hizo también emitir un gemido por lo que la rubia de grandes atributos pretendía hacer. -¿Te gusta?- le pregunto de forma seductora, oprimiendo con delicadeza y especial atención sus senos alrededor de la longitud del Saiyajin algo que sin dudas lo hizo experimentar un placer abrumador pues era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía algo así.

-Tsunade-chan… Tus pechos… ¡Tus pechos son muy suaves!- le decía el guerrero, al sentir como los grandes montículos delanteros de la líder de Konoha se balanceaban libremente por toda su erección siendo que la mujer de cabellos rubios había capturado con su boca la punta de la intimidad del Saiyajin azabache. -¡Aaaggghh! ¡Esto se siente demasiado bien!- sin contenerse Gokú continuaba diciendo sintiendo como Tsunade continuaba con su felación, intensificando el ritmo de movimientos, a la par que sonidos obscenos salían de su boca y líneas de baba se manifestaban lubricando el acto tan lascivo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

 _-"Esto es tan excitante"-_ Tsunade hablaba de forma mental a la par que hacia borboteos al tener su boca ocupada con la longitud de Gokú el cual apretó un poco su dentadura ante los ataques de placer que aquella acción de la rubia le estaban provocando. -¡Mmmph! ¡Mmmnnpph!- eran los sonidos que Tsunade emitía por lo que estaba haciendo, acelerando su paso al querer hacer que el Son perdiera la cabeza de forma total.

-¡Tsu-Tsunade-chan…!- con un poco de dificultad le nombro, agarrando las sabanas de la cama con desespero a la par que todos sus músculos se tensaron al sentir que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en la boca de su hábil amante. -¡Voy a…!- advirtió de forma desesperada, sintiendo como los pechos de la mencionada mujer se revolvían con su sexo y los labios de esta no dejaban descansar en ningún momento la punta de su erección.

 _-"¡Lo quiero! ¡Quiero sentirte, Gokú! ¡Quiero sentirte!"-_ pensaba de forma desbocada Tsunade, entregada por completo al calor del momento cargado de erotismo, lujuria, pasión y un sinfín de mas sensaciones que desprendían ambos participantes de esta escena intima.

-¡Aaaaarrrrggghh!- gruño y rugió el guerrero, cuando sin poder evitarlo más termino en la boca de Tsunade que se había hinchado un poco por la cantidad de fluidos que había liberado, como pudo los contuvo para después ir lentamente pasándolos por su garganta, era la primera vez que ella hacia algo tan atrevido y vergonzoso pero no le importaba por que a esas alturas estaba por completo excitada y anhelante de mas placer.

-¡Aaaah!- por fin se libero del miembro del Saiyajin el cual jadeando y sudando por completo elevo un poco su mirada para ver cómo estaba su compañera, la cual con sus pechos completamente llenos de su propia saliva se limpiaba la boca de los residuos que habían quedado tras la primera liberación de Gokú.

-Perdón, Tsunade-chan… Pero, es que se sintió tan bien que no pude evitarlo- erguiéndose y sentándose en la cama y pidiendo disculpas, Gokú observo a Tsunade la cual termino de limpiar su boca para después verle.

-No te preocupes Gokú… Yo quería hacerlo así que, no tienes por qué disculparte- y después de eso, ella tomo la iniciativa para besar al Son otra vez.

Instantes después:

Gokú volvía a atacar los pechos de la Hokage que de nueva cuenta gemía por la repentina manía que este estaba demostrando. -Te gustan mucho… Mucho mis pe-pechos ¡Aaaggh!-

-¡Mmm…! Ni Ku-Kushina-chan… Ni las demás… Los… Los tienen como tú, Tsunade-chan… Es por eso que… Mmm… Me llaman mucho la atención…-

-Eres un pervertido, Gokú…- le logro decir apenas antes de sentir como el guerrero apretó un poco fuerte ambos senos y llevo uno de sus pezones a su boca húmeda, haciéndola que volviera a gemir con fuerza. A hora recuperado por lo que había hecho Tsunade apenas unos momentos atrás, Gokú frotaba su sexo en contra del abdomen plano de la rubia, la cual por los roces sus caderas también estaban reaccionando, y entre jadeos y gemidos intento llamar la atención del guerrero que parecía un bebé atendiendo demasiado sus pechos. -Go-Gokú… Por favor, hazme el amor como se debe… Baka…- tras esas palabras por parte de la rubia, Gokú dejo los pechos de la Senju para después dirigir su atención hacia abajo, "recordando" el dolor de su entre pierna, y observando como también la cavidad de Tsunade se miraba sumamente lubricada ya.

Se coloco entre sus piernas, observándola de nueva cuenta por un par de segundos para después besarle fugazmente y observarle directamente a sus ojos castaños, pudiendo sentir como sus corazones latían casi en sincronía.

Tsunade dirigió su mirada hacia su intimidad, observando cómo lentamente Gokú entraba dentro de ella, reprimiendo mas gemidos de su parte, el primer contacto de la pelvis del Son se hizo presente, haciéndola temblar un poco por la corriente de placer que le hostigo tan de repente. -¡Aaaggh!- dejo escapar uno de los tantos gemidos que intentaba acallar, cosa que tenso un poco a Gokú que estuvo a punto de volver a salir de sus adentros, ante el temor de haberla lastimado.

-N-No Gokú…- con dificultad le llamo, atrayendo la atención del mencionado de nuevo a su rostro blanco así como observando cómo su pecho se ampliaba y se comprimía por culpa de la respiración acelerada que aun ejercía. -Estoy bien, eso solo que… Es solo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que… Desde… Desde que estuve con un hombre- le dijo con uno de sus antebrazos cubriendo levemente su boca jadeante, así mismo su cuerpo sudoroso era tan atrayente y erótico que el Saiyajin no pudo evitar empujar una vez que le escucho hablar.

-Tsunade-chan… Tu interior es tan cálido…- le comentaba el guerrero a la par que con un pausado vaivén de caderas envestía los interiores de la Hokage, la cual como ya se había dicho antes no podía frenar sus gemidos lujuriosos, pues las sensaciones, el latir de su corazón, el recorrer de las gotas de sudor y su cuerpo desnudo la hacían recordar todo lo que se sentía cuando se hacía el amor. Le apreso de su cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus labios besándolo sin pudor y sin tiempo que perder, mientras, las caderas del Son no le daban tregua a su intima cavidad, húmeda y palpitante así como desesperada por querer seguir sintiendo de forma completa el sexo masculino que le estaba invadiendo de forma total y cada vez más rápido.

-¡Mmm! ¡Mmm!- no dejaban de besarse y acariciar sus cuerpos mutuamente, sintiendo como el interior cálido y mojado de Tsunade apretaba el miembro viril del Saiyajin, como si quisiera derretirlo en sus adentros, algo completamente placentero para el guerrero de cabellos negros.

 _-"Siento que me voy a derretir en su interior"-_ pensaba Gokú sin dar tregua al sexo de la rubia, la cual entre besos continuaba gimiendo de una forma cada vez mas descontrolada y sin estribos.

Sus bocas se separaron un poco para verse, para después escucharse como de nuevo la rubia de grandes pechos volvía hablar. -¡Así Gokú! ¡Ve más adentro! ¡Mas! ¡Quiero sentirte más!- sin poder detenerse Tsunade usando sus piernas cobijo las caderas del Saiyajin, haciendo que el miembro de este entrara más profundo en su interior, cosa que le valió para sentir como este llegaba hasta el límite del placer, su cuerpo se sacudió ante el orgasmo que ella misma había propiciado, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo aun y así que Gokú no se detenía en sus envestidas, sacando chispas en su interior y masificando toda sensación posible. _-"¡Me vine! ¡Este tonto me hizo venir!"-_ pensaba sumamente alterada, escuchando lejanamente el choque de carne que aun se estaba dando y que mecía por completo la cama en donde se desarrollaba tal escena, ella acostada boca arriba sobre esta y teniendo a un Gokú encima moviendo sin parar sus caderas y atacando sin compasión sus partes intimas sin nada que esta pudiera hacer para detener los estragos que el Son estaba haciendo dentro de ella. Pasados varios instantes después del primer orgasmo por parte de Tsunade, Gokú regreso su atención a los voluptuosos pechos de la rubia, atrapando con sus manos ambos montículos y sus botones rosados, acelerando el paso también en sus arremetidas en contra de la cavidad femenina, haciéndola gemir con mayor fuerza.

-¡N-No! ¡No los aprietes tanto, idiota!- con voz dolosa pero a la vez cargada de sensualidad Tsunade le advertía al Son, que parecía hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus caderas chocando en contra de los pliegues de piel de la oji castaña.

-¡Per-Perdóname Tsu-Tsunade-chan! ¡Pero es que se siente tan bien…! ¡Tu interior me está apretando mucho!- fue la excusa que uso el guerrero para seguir haciendo lo que quería con el cuerpo de la Hokage, la cual a hora mismo podía sentir como su mente se tornaba peligrosamente en blanco, al ser incapaz de procesar tanto placer de una sola vez, al parecer no había sido buena idea hacer el amor después de tanto tiempo para ella, su cabeza daba vueltas y solo era capaz de escuchar cada vez más desesperado a un Gokú que atacaba con vehemencia su intimidad, apretando los dientes a la vez que sus propios pechos también eran castigados y amasados sin perder ni un ápice de tiempo.

 _-"¡Mi interior…! ¡Se quema mi interior!"-_ Tsunade estaba ya pérdida ante lo que el Saiyajin mayor estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, el cual la cambio de postura, siendo que ambos quedaron de costado sobre la cama, ella dándole la espalda a él, sintiendo como su acelerada respiración chocaban contra de su nuca, cosa que hacía que la mujer de ojos color canela se mirara aun mas estimulada en su cavidad apretando con mayor firmeza el miembro de su a hora hombre, que no le daba tregua alguna y hacia que la cama se meciera como si se fuera a desarmar en cualquier momento pues la entrega de Gokú estaba siendo más salvaje que nunca.

-¡Mi interiooooooor! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Vas a romper mi interior!-

-¡Tsunade-chan! ¡Tsunade-chan! ¡TSUNADEEEE!- no pudo evitar no repetir su nombre cuando sus envestidas se intensificaron al sentir que en cualquier momento se iba a liberar otra vez, siendo que para esos momentos a la mencionada rubia le importaba poco si lo hacía o no, pues estaba entregada tanto al placer que quería sentirlo sin restricciones.

-¡Me vas a volver loca, Gokú! ¡Me voy a volver loca…! ¡Gokúuuuuu!- chillo su nombre cuando el Saiyajin tomándola de sus caderas se libero con fuerza dentro de su intimidad, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza al sentir como había explotado dentro de ella de una forma tan feroz como excitante. _-"Se vino a dentro… Se vino dentro de mi…"-_ hablo de forma mental Tsunade, sintiendo como su interior había sido invadido por la liberación del Saiyajin el cual aun continuaba bombeando dentro de ella la cual gracias a lo anterior también había sido capaz de alcanzar otro orgasmo.

-No pude detenerme, Tsunade-chan…- jadeando un poco Gokú se fue separando de la rubia, recostándose por completo en la cama y dejando a la mujer a su lado, la cual continuaba un poco de costado, asimilando la renovada experiencia del sexo en su vida personal.

 _-"Idiota… Eso se sintió… Se sintió tan bien"-_ pensaba Tsunade sintiendo como la explosión de Gokú fluía dentro de ella, amando la sensación y sintiéndose tentada a mas placer.

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

 _[Nota del autor: Dije que tal vez este lemon seria el mas explicito de todos pero a la final no fue así, siento fue mejor así debido a que aun no me sentía preparado (mentalmente) como para hacer algo tan atrevido, así que espero les haya gustado el ultimo lemon de esta temporada, por que en la segunda a hora si las cosas se van a poner un poco mas subidas de tono, pues no olvidemos a Erza y a las chicas que estarán con Gohan jeje. Fin de nota.]_

Minutos después:

-Entonces, ¿Se van a ir?- pasando la esponja por su cuerpo Tsunade preguntaba, su cabello mojado y su cuerpo volviendo a recibir el trato del jabón después de aquellas intimas escenas que había hecho con el Saiyajin que estaba detrás de ella, ambos compartiendo la bañera de la Hokage, siendo que esta estaba recargada en su pecho y en su abdomen, sintiendo como los fuertes y firmes músculos del guerrero le servían de soporte.

-Es algo que ya había decidido antes incluso de ir a la tierra, Tsunade-chan… Hay muchas cosas que aun no conozco de este mundo y me gustaría viajar por él, además, también necesito seguir entrenando y sin dudas el mejor entrenamiento que hay es mientras viajas y conoces nuevos lugares jeje- con su mano derecha en su nuca y con una sonrisa muy de él, Gokú respondió a lo que su nueva mujer le había preguntado, haciendo que esta se quedara callada por un par de segundos, pensativa y un poco desanimada al saber que la "alegría" había durado poco.

-Gokú… He reconocido lo que siento por ti y a hora tú… A hora tú te quieres ir, ¿Qué va a pasar con Mikoto, Kushina, Mei, Jade, Goten y ese nuevo bebé que Kushina espera?- girando un poco su rostro hacia atrás, la Senju volvía a preguntarle al guerrero el cual con una expresión para nada preocupada se dispuso a responderle a la rubia que continuaba pasando la esponja jabonosa por sus pechos y sus hombros.

-Tampoco es como que me vaya a ir toda la vida jeje, no te preocupes volveremos, es que también me voy a llevar a Gohan, con lo de Sasuke es obvio que va a estar muy distraído y este viaje también le va ayudar mucho-

 _-"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan despreocupado…?"-_ se pregunto en su mente la rubia, mirando aun el rostro de Gokú el cual reía aun un poco. -¿De verdad vas a volver?- con un hilo de temor Tsunade dejo de refregar su cuerpo para girarse por completo en la tina y ver directamente el rostro mojado del Saiyajin, el cual le miro con un rostro confundido por la pregunta.

-Ya te dije que si, Tsunade-chan…- aun sonriente reafirmaba lo que había dicho con anterioridad, haciendo que el corazón de la líder se volviera apresurar con la idea de tener que esperarlo. -La verdad es que, en mi primer matrimonio casi nunca estaba para mi esposa fallecida… Es por eso que a hora quiero hacer las cosas diferentes, aun sigo siendo muy distraído pero me esfuerzo para hacerlas felices jeje, además, yo nunca he faltado a mis promesas, si digo que voy a volver, voy a volver tenlo por seguro jajaja- reía aun más divertido por lo que acababa de decir, haciendo que Tsunade también se contagiara de su relajada forma de ser, era increíble pensar que ella se había enamorado de ese tonto que en un principio le había parecido solo un payaso, pero que en realidad era mucho más que eso llegando a convertirse en su nueva oportunidad para querer, aun que lo tonto e ingenuo nadie se lo quitaba y eso en cierta medida fue lo que hizo que sus ojos se fijaran en el.

-Justo como antes, confiare en ti Gokú… Por qué a hora seremos esposos, tonto baka sonriente- le abrazo de forma efusiva, haciendo que. **-*¡Splaaash!*-** el agua de la tina se meciera con violencia y salpicara hacia todos lados.

-jeje Claro Tsunade-chan jeje- Gokú correspondió al abrazo de su nueva, entre comillas "esposa", siendo que después de eso, se volvieron a besar para después pasar de nuevo a terminar de limpiarse después de haber hecho el amor varias veces.

El gozo de una mujer había vuelto a la rubia y el pelinegro exploro un poco mas de esas sensaciones tan extrañas pero a la vez tan placenteras que los actos íntimos le provocaban. El resto de la noche paso normal, siendo Gokú se despidió de la rubia una vez que quedaron completamente aseados y listos para dormir, ella le había pedido que también se quedara a dormir junto con ella, solo que Gokú se miro un poco rígido ante la petición pues a pesar de todo debía aun estar con sus demás mujeres, no necesariamente también para tener intimidad, era más para seguir apoyando a Mikoto y que esta lo sintiera cerca, así mismo también quería ver a Goten pues antes de dormir acostumbraba verle tranquilo en su cuna. Las cosas aun que aun "calientes" en torno a la situación con Sasuke lentamente se volvían a normalizar… Aun que no del todo.

* * *

.

.

 **Avances**

-¿So-Soy fuerte, Gohan-kun?- [Una tímida Hinata observaba a Gohan, después de que este fue a verle a su cuarto en el hospital.] -Claro que lo eres, incluso, eres más fuerte que yo-

-Supe que hoy se iba de la aldea, Shion-san… Jade-sensei- [Karin le comentaba a la Androide, la cual se sorprendió un poco al saber la noticia.] -Bueno… *suspiro* Creo que tendré que despedirme, ¿No? jeje-

-Me alegro por ustedes- [De brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada Erza comentaba mientras Shion terminaba de despedirse de Kakashi.] -¡Espera! ¡No… No es lo que crees!-

-Onee-san es muy fuerte… Ella ya despertó su poder y yo en cambio, no…- [Cabizbaja una pequeña Shion miraba la pequeña fogata que su hermana había hecho para calentarse.] -Por eso soy fuerte, para cuídate mi pequeña Nee-chan, te voy a cuidar siempre-

-¡Ven y enfréntame, Gohan…! ¡Demuéstrame que quieres pelear enserio!- [Con su voz seria, Gokú alentaba a Gohan a atacarle, siendo que este le había pedido que peleara con todo su poder, es decir, el Súper Saiyajin 4.] _-"¡Tengo que ser más fuerte que tú, padre! ¡Tengo que serlo si quiero proteger este mundoooooooo!"-_

-¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUUU!*-** [Con un potentísimo grito Gohan libero todo su poder otra vez, accediendo aquella extraña transformación con brillos plateados.] -¡¿Go-Gohan?!- **-*¡PAAAAAAM POOOOOM PUUUUUM POOOOOM PAAAAAAM PUUUUUUM!*-**

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Juramentos" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -¿Qué pasara con los Son?- [Zetzu preguntaba al resto de integrantes de Akatsuki que se habían vuelto a reunir.] -No se preocupen, ya hemos pensando en algo… O mejor dicho en "alguien..." Cuando llegue el momento lo despertaremos, solo espero que... Podamos contenerlo-

 **¡Un Saiyajin antiguo y poderoso esta a punto de aparecer, un Saiyajin que dio nacimiento a la leyenda mas aterradora de esta raza guerrera...! Feroz, cruel, frió, calculador, y cuando se le provoca un verdadero demonio en la pelea... Lastima que se vaya para la segunda temporada xD**

.

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: Son Gohan

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: 14 años.

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Estar con sus seres queridos, leer en sus tiempos libres, practicar las artes marciales.

Carácter: Variable.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado (Ki), Taijutsu avanzado.

Interés(es) amoroso(s): Naruko Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki, Xenovia Quarta.

Persona(s) a la(s) que admira: A su maestro Piccolo y a su padre.

Procedencia: Planeta Tierra.

Color de ojos: Negros.

Color de pelo: Negro azabache.

Técnica insignia: "Ráfaga de Ki: Masenko"

Nivel ninja: Incalculable.

Animal favorito: Desconocido.

Habilidad especial: Detectar la presencia de otros seres vivos, controlar su energía completamente, transformarse.

Arma preferida: Anteriormente espada obsequiada por Piccolo, actualmente ninguna.

Rival: Sasuke Uchiha

Ocupación: Luchador de artes marciales, Genin en entrenamiento, escolta, héroe.

Naturaleza de Chakra: No posee Chakra.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 8 al 10 de Agosto.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	90. Capitulo 89: Juramentos

_**Buenas compañeros, otro nuevo capítulo se presenta, espero les guste, paso a responder sus comentarios. Adiós y cuídense.**_

 _ **-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-soldierguerrero10-**_ _Quizás si este mas desquiciada que ellos, quien sabe jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar compañero, hasta otra._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Muy cierto el kukun no pierde el tiempo y va "marcando" a mujeres por todas partes jajaja ok no xD pero bueno el viaje les servirá tanto a Gokú como a Gohan, sobre todo a este ultimo jeje y si debe mejorar su "modo místico" pues de hacerlo podría igualar a Gokú con el SSJ4 aun que es obvio que el Saiyajin mayor también se va a entrenar para ser aun más fuerte en cuanto a la técnica que me dijiste, ya se me olvido *se rasca la nuca* si pudieras recordármela jeje. Saludos compañero y nos leemos después._

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Thanks for reading and commenting friend, we will see you in the next and last chapter of this story._ _Successes._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Pues Mikoto se dio cuenta que debe estar bien y tranquila por qué a hora tiene a un nuevo hijo que cuidar jeje así mismo Kushina se merece la "revancha" después de que Óbito le quito todo o bueno, casi todo y si, ese Kukun es un suertudo, tiene a dos pelirrojas y a las demás mujeres más atractivas de Naruto jajaja xD en cuanto a Itachi nada está definido compañero, como ya lo he dicho, tal vez viva tal vez no, todo dependerá de cómo desarrolle esa parte de la historia, bueno compañero te doy las gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Nos vemos._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _I appreciate your preference hehe, really yes, I hope you like this penultimate chapter of this story and you are already somewhat prepared for what is coming in Fairy Dragon, out of cordial._

 _ **-juanan231283-**_ _Logros que he, valga la redundancia, logrado por ustedes así que ellos son para ustedes y por ustedes, tu también vas muy bien en tu historia de FT y DB espero sigas creciendo por que te lo mereces. Gracias por haber leído esta historia, así mismo espero disfrutes de este capítulo y del último que se viene. De corazón, gracias._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _Of course, being one of the five main women of the Saiyan had to do their things with her xD. I thank you for reading and leave your impressions friend, we continue reading._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _It makes me very happy to know that you like my stories, friend, I really try to make it so, and without doubts that they tell me it is the best. Take care and we are reading._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Claro amigo jeje estamos a punto de acabar esta temporada por lo que una gran revelación se nos viene, espero te guste xD. Saludos y cuídate._

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _¿Estuvo un poco duro el lemon? Vaya y yo que lo había hecho muy sutil jajaja a hora no me explico cómo se les hará cuando escriba cosas más explicitas y pervertidas jajaja. En cuanto a Shion, bueno si, se siente a gusto con Kakashi, lo admira por lo que el Ninja copia ha hecho y como es, así que tal vez siga tu consejo de juntarlos, aun que aún es temprano para determinarlo de forma completa pero, todo puede suceder jeje. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer amigo, eres grande. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _"quitar virginidades" eres un hijo de jajajaja pero bueno tal vez si xD en cuanto a lo demás bueno el kukun se hecho su buena "comida de pecho" jajaja así que bien llenito salió el canijo, así mismo ese Saiyajin antiguo y poderoso, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa quien sabe, todo de pende de cómo te lo tomes. Gracias por todo amigo, hasta otra._

 _ **-SasoriKetchum-**_ _Hola amigo y se bienvenido a esta historia aun que ya sea de forma tardía por que este es tu primer comentario aquí jeje pero bueno eso no importa, lo importantes es que te haya gustado la historia y te haya entretenido, todo el merito de esto no me lo llevo yo si no lectores como tú que se interesan en mi trabajo y le dan una oportunidad, sé que mi historia no es perfecta pero se hace todo lo que se puede para ofrecerles algo que me gusta y atrae jeje pues se ha convertido en mi principal hobby. Te doy las gracias por haber leído mi historia amigo así como por haber dejando tus amplias impresiones, todos ustedes, quienes me leen son lo mejor jeje así mismo espero seguir leyéndote si es que te apetece y sobre todo si lo vez merecido de mi parte. Saludos cordiales y cuídate mucho amigo._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Tal vez se deba algún componente en la atmosfera de ese planeta, ya sabes algo que le dé más ceso, siendo yo el autor no sabría decirte así que tal vez sea un misterio que siempre este vigente, gracias por comentar compañero. Hasta luego._

 _ **-HansSkorpion-**_ _Hola amigo, esta respuesta corresponde a tu comentario del capítulo 82 así que si la logras leer pues que bueno y gratificante jeje, pasando a respóndete, bueno Lee a aprendido mucho de Gokú sobre todo a entrenando su cuerpo para poder resistir mejor la presión de las puertas internas, pues gracia a esto, músculos, articulaciones o huesos de le dañan, aun que es obvio que después de usar ese jutsu prohibido queda casi sin Chakra, pero bueno el chico a entrenando arduamente para poder alcanzar un buen nivel y sin dudas lo ha hecho. Me despido y no te preocupes si no puedes leer acorde actualizo se entiende y se comprende jeje. Saludos._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Bueno, Kushi se lo merece jejeje poder criar a un nuevo hijo o hija y sobre todo al lado de su marido no estaría mal, solo que el Son se va ausentar un bien tiempo y cuando regrese su nuevo hijo ya habrá nacido jeje en cuanto a tus preguntas compañero, ¿Cuándo se hablara del viaje de Naruko? En este capítulo, ¿Gokú, Gohan, Jiraiya y Naruko saldrán de la aldea al mismo tiempo o a diferentes horas? La respuesta a esta pregunta esta en los avances del este capítulo compañero jeje, ¿Qué pasara con las semillas del ermitaño? Pues seguirán produciéndose, normal jeje. Gracias por tus preguntas y tu comentario en general, espero te guste este capítulo amigo, cuídate y adiós._

 _ **-FanFic World010-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-ZAIKO23-**_ _Bueno todo lo que empieza se tiene que acabar, es el ciclo natural de las cosas y las historias no están exentas de sufrir dicho destino xD pero bueno la segunda temporada se viene pronto o eso espero así que no te preocupes jeje. Gracias por volver a comentar y seguir leyendo amigo, no sabes cuánto me ayuda eso. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al 90_

 _ **-Curiosidades del capítulo-**_

 _-Hace mil años Kaguya llego al mundo ninja siendo perseguida por un Saiyajin-_

 _-El "Súper Saiyajin Místico" (obviamente una transformación ficticia) es una combinación del poder oculto de Gohan y el Súper Saiyajin 2-_

 _-Erza cree que hay una especie de relación amorosa entre Shion y Kakashi-_

 _-Jade ya no le guarda ningún rencor a Shion llegado a considerarla a pesar de todo como su amiga-_

 _-El Byakugan de Hanabi es más fuerte que el de Hinata, llegado a incluso a compararse con el de Neji-_

 _-Los Akatsuki buscaran hacerse con el poder Saiyajin para combatir a los Son-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

 _ **A hora sin más interrupciones pasamos al capítulo… Saludos y adiós.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 89: Juramentos.**

De forma tranquila y apacible, Hanabi estaba sentada en el filo del pasillo de madera de su casa, cabizbaja y pensativa, pues las palabras que había escuchado de su querida hermana mayor la habían puesto en ese estado pensativo. La Hyuga mayor ya se encontraba en la mansión, con leves cortaduras y moretones pero gracias a las medicinas realizadas con las semillas del ermitaño su recuperación había sido relativamente rápida.

-Nee-san…- la niña de pelo castaño musito con un hilo de voz apenas imperceptible, mirando el suelo y sintiendo como el leve viento mecía los mechones cortos de cada lado de su cabellera.

-[Flash Back]-

-Ha sido una gran irresponsabilidad haberte ido en esa misión tan peligrosa, ¡¿En que estabas pensando Hinata?!- con su tono serio, Hiashi regañaba a la chica de cabello azul oscuro, siendo que también estaban presentes el anciano Hyuga y la misma Hanabi.

-Naruko-nee me necesitaba… Quería ayudarla a ella y a los… A los demás…- con aquella respuesta entre cortada por parte de la chica, Hiashi simplemente frunció el ceño un poco, pues sin dudas si le pasaba algo a Hinata, todo se miraría afectado con respecto a los planes futuros del clan, aun que también se preocupaba como padre que era de la muchacha de mirada también opal.

-Eso no justifica tu acción, es muy importante para nosotros el trato que se hizo con los Son y si tu murieras la influencia del clan se miraría drásticamente afectada, es verdad que debes ser fuerte y representar con orgullo a la rama principal, pero eso no quiere decir que te arriesgues solo para demostrar que puedes hacer cualquier cosa- sentenciaba el anciano presente, es decir, el padre de Hiashi y abuelo de Hinata y Hanabi la cual permanecía callada y solo escuchaba los constantes sermones de su padre y de su abuelo a su hermana que miraba en absoluta quietud el techo de la habitación, aun que quisiera responder no miraba él "para que", pues muy dentro de ella sabia claramente por que lo había hecho, por que se había arriesgado tanto, por que había decidido entregarse por completo a la pelea, ya que una gran madurez le había alcanzado gracias a sus ansias de llegar junto a ellos, de caminar a su lado y no detrás como hasta a hora.

 _-"¿Hinata-neesan se arriesgo tanto por esa chica rubia y por ese chico con cola de mono…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué los hace tan especiales?"-_ intentaba comprender de forma interna la niña, mirando el rostro un poco afligido de su hermana mayor.

La puerta de la habitación sonó de repente, haciendo que los dos adultos y las dos chicas voltearan hacia esta, para después escucharse una voz que de inmediato fue reconocida por Hinata. -¿Puedo pasar?- con sumos modales, el hijo mayor de Gokú hablaba al otro lado, haciendo que Hiashi y su padre se miraran entre si y después de varios segundos asentir.

-Hanabi, vámonos… Al parecer alguien quiere hablar con tu hermana- en tono de orden, Hiashi le comento a la chica, la cual sin comprender, observo a su padre, el cual girándose junto a su abuelo se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación, la cual no tardaron en abrir y toparse con el joven de melena azabache, el cual tenía una expresión un tanto seria, rozando la aflicción, aun que no se sabía exactamente por qué.

-Bu-Buenas tardes- continuando con su forma de ser respetuosa el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a los dos adultos que le regresaron el gesto con suma cortesía.

-No tienes por qué ser tan cortes, joven. Al fin de cuentas, en el futuro seremos familia- con una leve sonrisa el anciano Hyuga comento, haciendo que Gohan le mirara un poco apenado.

 _-"¿Fa-Familia?"-_ fue la pregunta mental del chico, pues aun no sabía nada del acuerdo que Gokú había sellado con Hiashi, mas por el momento no ahondaría en el tema pues había venido a ver a Hinata y comprobar que estuviera bien.

 _-"El es el chico del que Hinata-neesan está enamorada…"-_ la Hyuga menor hablo dentro de sus pensamientos, observando de pies a cabeza al chico que se había presentado.

-Bien, nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente- y con esas palabras Hiashi paso a un lado de Gohan, siendo seguido por su padre y Hanabi que continuo mirando al semi-Saiyajin que también le observo alejarse por el pasillo del hospital, mas la muchacha de ojos claros miraba hacia atrás, al joven que aun se había mantenido en la puerta por un par de segundos más hasta que por fin el contacto visual se miro roto cuando Gohan termino de entrar a la habitación en donde estaba Hinata.

 _[OST Recomendado: Samidare - NS /watch?v=jT9WW9qQ4d8 &t=300s.]_

-Hinata-chan…- nombrando su nombre el chico se encamino a la cama de la oji perla la cual le observo con un poco de pena y tristeza, cosa que el chico Son noto al instante.

-¿So-Soy fuerte, Gohan-kun?- sin vacilar pregunto la chica, haciendo que el chico mencionado se exaltara un poco por la pregunta, aun que podía suponer el por qué se la había hecho, haciéndolo suspirar a la par que se sentaba en el filo de la cama, observando el rostro de una Hinata que estaba con su torso un poco erguido sobre el colchón y las sabanas así como apoyando su cuerpo en las almohadas que habían en la cama.

-Claro que lo eres, eres muy fuerte, incluso más que yo- mirándola directamente a sus ojos respondió después de terminar de recostarse, esas palabras hicieron que la alegría llenara el interior de Hinata la cual no pudo evitar que su mirada clara y pura se cristalizara.

-Soy feliz… Soy feliz al escucharte decir es-esas palabras, Go-Gohan-kun…-

-Hinata-chan, no estuve para defenderte… Perdóname…- afligido comento el chico, bajando su mirada y observando el suelo de la habitación, volviendo a lo mismo, esa rabia contenida por no haber podido hacer nada ante el escape de Sasuke, ante el dolor de su madrastra Mikoto y sobre todo ante el sufrimiento de Naruko y de la chica con la que estaba a hora mismo, además claro del resto de los integrantes del equipo que intentaron traer de nuevo al Uchiha.

-No…- con su suave voz y tocando una de las manos de Gohan intento llamar su atención, haciendo que el chico hibrido le volviera a mirar un poco confundido. -Tú y Naruko-nee siempre han estado para mi, Gohan-kun… A ho-hora me tocaba a mi estar para los demás y para ustedes- aparentando fuerza la chica Hyuga impresiono al Son tras esas palabras, haciéndolo sonreír de forma genuina y sincera.

 _-"Deja de dudar maldito, rompe las dudas y pelea por ellas, cuídalas, protégelas, vela por sus vidas sin importar que, ¡Vamos Gohan! ¡Ya no eres ese niño que lloraba por todo! ¡Perdiste a tu madre, a tu maestro, a tu padre, a tus amigos…! Algunos los recuperaste pero a otros no, por ellos y por tu nueva vida debes dar un paso firme hacia delante… Se quien proteja sus sonrisas…"-_ la voz interna del chico clamaba por que sus palabras fueran escuchadas, a la par que continuo hablando con Hinata la cual gracias a su visita se había mostrado un poco más tranquila y alegre aun que su timidez era un rasgo que para nada había mermado. _-"Defiende sus sonrisas sin dudar"-_

Hanabi había escuchado la mayoría de la conversación debido a que se había regresado al olvidársele algo en la habitación de su hermana, había escuchado la melancolía y unas posibles risas por parte de los dos chicos que conversaban, pasando de lo malo a lo bueno, el joven Saiyajin se había dado cuenta de la presencia pero decidió fingir que no había sentido a nadie y continuo hablando un poco mas con la chica de cabellos azul oscuro.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

Elevo su mirada hacia el cielo azul de la aldea, a hora comprendiendo mejor lo que Hinata había dicho ante Gohan, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y paso un poco de saliva por sus labios resecos, aspirando y sintiendo el viento que soplaba y mecía el único árbol presente en el centro del patio de la mansión.

 _-"Debo esforzarme para ser como Hinata-neesan… Yo también debo encontrar el impulso que necesito, ella ya lo encontró a hora necesito ser yo la que lo encuentre"-_ con sus ojos aun cerrados y liberando el aire de sus pulmones pensó la chica, teniendo en mente el "impulso" de Hinata que no era otro que la admiración por Naruko y el amor por Gohan.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Centro de desarrollo de Konoha:

-¡Jade-sensei!- Karin nombraba con alegría el nombre de la otra mujer de anteojos que se había por fin presentado a trabajar de nuevo, pues un nuevo día había comenzado para todos a pesar de que la traición aun estaba sumamente fresca en las mentes.

-Espero hayan hecho un gran trabajo durante estos días que no estuve- dejando de abrazar a su aprendiz, la chica Androide comentaba, haciendo que la Uzumaki pelirroja riese un poco divertida por las palabras de la castaña.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Jade-sensei-

-A falta de su genio, solo nos limitamos a hacer el inventario y analizar datos inacabados, Jade-sama- Numero 5 acompaño en sus palabras a la chica de ojos rojizos y con lentes, haciendo que Numero 21 comprendiera lo que se hizo mientras ella estaba en la Tierra con Gokú y Gohan.

-Gracias chicos, no saben la ayuda que me dan jeje… Karin, estoy orgullosa de ti, vas a llegar a ser una gran científica- completamente sonriente Jade comentaba, haciendo que la chica Uzumaki se entusiasmara de sobre manera.

-Todo gracias a las enseñanzas que usted acepto compartir conmigo…- siendo sincera Karin respondía observando a la castaña de gran melena, vestido a cuadros y arracadas en ambas orejas así como su casi siempre presente bata blanca con el símbolo de Konoha bordado en esta. -Gracias a Kushina-sama y a usted he logrado adaptarme a la aldea, además, tengo amigos y… Bueno… También esta Gohan-kun…- jugueteo con sus dedos un poco al nombrar al chico azabache que en esos momentos se encontraba entrenando junto a su padre en las montañas de la aldea, pues necesitaba despejarse a base de entrenamiento y seguir pensando a la vez, seguir asimilando lo que había pasado. Por su parte Jade sonrió un poco más al escuchar el nivel de cariño con el que su aprendiz se expresaba de su hijastro. -Es por eso que me voy a esforzar para ser una gran investigadora como usted- culmino de decir con entusiasmo, alegrando aun mas a Jade por el buen ánimo de la Uzumaki con anteojos.

 _-"A pesar de lo de Sasuke, seguimos fuertes, ¿Verdad Gokú-kun?"-_ con aquella pregunta en su mente, Jade volvía a abrazar a Karin, sintiéndose bien de saber que había hecho lo correcto cuando la había aceptado como ayudante para después pasar a ser su aprendiz.

-Por cierto, Jade-sensei…-

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre, Karin?-

-Supe que hoy se iba de la aldea Shion-san…- Karin revelaba, haciendo que Jade se exaltara un poco al separarse de la pelirroja. -Sé lo que ocurrió, pero, con eso de que usted y Gohan-kun la perdonaron pensé que debía decirle- se encogió de hombros, esperando una respuesta de la oji azul que parpadeo varias veces hasta que se recompuso por la noticia.

 _[OST Recomendado: Nostalgia - NS /watch?v=FzcsWo5IbQc &t=14s.]_

-Bueno…- suspiro antes de continuar. -En ese caso creo que debo despedirme de ella-

-¿Eh?- Karin se sorprendió ante lo que Jade había dicho, pues pensaba que después de lo que había sucedido a pesar de haberle perdonado ya no quería ver a Shion de nuevo. -Pensé que ya no quería verla…-

Numero 21 simplemente libero un gesto audible que confundió aun mas a la chica de ojos rojizos, que observo como su "sensei" se acerco a una de las ventanas de la instalación, siendo también mirada por Numero 5 que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. -No Karin… He aprendido mucho de Gokú-kun, el siempre perdona, el siempre sonríe a pesar de todo, el… El siempre da una segunda oportunidad a quienes nos equivocamos- se giro de nuevo para ver a la chica y a su asistente robótico notándose una expresión serena y tranquila en su mirada.

 _-"Jade-sensei…"-_

-Él me perdono, me dio la oportunidad de estar junto a él, me dio una familia… Lo menos que puedo hacer es obrar de la misma manera, perdonando a quienes se arrepienten y dando una nueva oportunidad para comenzar. No odio a Shion, a pesar de todo llego a ser como una amiga para mi mientras trabajo aquí, es más, ambas nos parecemos mucho, ambas nos entregamos al odio irracional, nos cobijamos en los sentimientos y emociones equivocadas, aun que en mi caso fue por culpa de mi padre y en el suyo por la soledad que atravesó desde que era una niña. Todos nos equivocamos, pero, gracias a las personas cercanas a nosotros podemos ver el camino de verdad… Es justo… Es justo lo que a hora mismo le paso a Sasuke, se perdió, se dejo consumir por las emociones negativas de su corazón y es por eso mismo que tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de su error, solo esperemos que se dé cuenta a tiempo y no cuando ya sea completamente tarde- Jade ladeo su cabeza un poco y cerro sus ojos, para después aspirar y soltar una gran cantidad de aire. -¿Podrías cuidar el lugar mientras yo me despido de ella?- con esa pregunta y una pequeña sonrisa la científica de cabellos castaños y rojizos le pedía a la chica pelirroja la cual simplemente asintió también sonriente, así mismo Numero 5 también sonrió y movió su cabeza en pequeñas afirmaciones varias veces dándose cuenta de que los sentimientos de su ama eran completamente verdaderos por aquel al que había intentado matar meses atrás.

Minutos después: Puertas de Konoha.

-Espero te vaya bien, Shion y ojala encuentres la paz que tanto quiere tu alma- con aquellas palabras Erza se despedía de la ninja de hielo, la cual con mochila en su espalda, así como con su Tanto en su omoplato izquierdo estaba lista para partir, ya había solicitado los permisos especiales para dejar la aldea por un par de años, se podía decir que sería como una especie de exilio para la Shinobi de mirada lavanda, siendo que en las grandes puertas en donde se despedía, se podían apreciar a la pelirroja y a un Kakashi un poco alejado de las dos mujeres.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver Erza, vamos a demostrar quién es la mejor, ¿De acuerdo?- queriendo aparentar alegría le reto con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica de cabellera escarlata simplemente asintiera de forma alegre ante la propuesta. Miro a su lado derecho, observando al ninja con la máscara en su rostro que estaba apoyando su espalda en una de las grandes puertas pintadas de verde y que eran las primeras en recibir o dar el adiós a los que se iban o venían. -Kakashi…- le llamo, siendo que Erza también había volteado a ver al famoso ninja copia que guardando su libro en su pequeño morral porta Shurikens se encamino a paso lento hacia donde su ex compañera de Ambu Raíz estaba despidiéndose de la otra chica de ojos marrones.

-¿Qué puedo decir que ya no he dicho, Shion?- con una mano en su nuca pregunto un poco inseguro e incluso nervioso por la despedida.

-No es necesario que digas nada, Kakashi… Solo, solo espero que cumplas tu promesa cuando nos volvamos a ver- ladeando un poco su cabeza la rubia le comento al peli plata el cual se encogió un poco de hombros por lo antes dicho.

-Je… Ya veremos…- solo se limito a responder aquellas tres palabras, por su parte Erza se extraño un poco por la atmosfera que se había formado, pues era un tanto extraña así como misteriosa.

 _-"¿Paso algo entre ellos?"-_ se pregunto la pelirroja especializada en Kenjutsu y en jutsus de espacio-tiempo, pasando su mirada canela tanto por Shion como por Kakashi, para después sonreír y cerrar sus ojos. -Me alegro por ustedes- se apresuro a comentar, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos ninjas que no captaron a la primera lo que Erza estaba suponiendo.

-¿Eh…?- Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar, para después darse cuenta de que era lo que Erza estaba creyendo. -¡Espera! ¡No es lo que tú piensas…!-

-jejeje- esa risa por parte de Shion a pesar de acrecentar el buen ambiente hizo que Kakashi se pusiera aun más nervioso por los "malos entendidos" que se estaban generando con respecto a su vida amorosa. -Bueno, si ya terminaste de suponer cosas Erza, creo que es el momento de irme- reacomodando la mochila de su espalda la chica de cabellos rubios claros se dio media vuelta lista para emprender ese viaje de auto descubrimiento que había decidido iniciar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Kakashi a pesar de lo anterior rápidamente se recompuso e intento mantenerse sereno y monótono como comúnmente él era, lo mismo que una Erza que se cruzo de brazos y con una sonrisa confiada se despedía con su mirada de su nueva amiga y rival en el Ninjutsu.

-Espera-

Shion aun no daba un paso cuando se escucho aquella palabra desde su espalda, siendo que Kakashi y Erza también giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás al escucharle.

-¿Jade-san?- Kakashi nombro el nombre de la persona que había llamado a Shion, encontrándose con que efectivamente era la Androide de ojos azules y cabellera castaña, la cual con su mano derecha hecha puño y en su pecho había llamado a la ninja con el elemento hielo en su sangre, Erza le observo cayada por un par de segundos, sin comprender por qué una de las esposas de Gokú había venido y especialmente aquella que Shion había debilitado gracias al veneno modificado que en su día Danzo le había dado.

De forma casi instintiva Shion paso saliva al escuchar a Jade llamarle, y cerrando sus ojos suspiro de forma pesada y un poco desesperada. -Shion, espera… He venido a despedirme de ti- con su dulce voz Numero 21 insistió a lo que Shion volvía a levantar su rostro pero aun dándole la espalda a la Androide y a Kakashi y a Erza los cuales esperaban como sería la reacción de la rubia con ojos lavanda.

 _[OST Recomendado: Kakashi and Óbito - NS /watch?v=qkFWJAv8tsI.]_

-Jade…- por fin dijo su nombre la rubia, girándose lentamente para ver a la chica con anteojos que también no perdía tiempo y solo le observaba esperando despedirse.

-Shion…- volvía a repetir su nombre la científica, la cual dando varios pasos con sus zapatos de tacón se acerco un poco a la mencionada, la cual quería aparentar un poco de indiferencia para no verse afectada como realmente estaba de forma interna, pues no podía mirarla a la caca después de lo que paso. -Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…- mirando el suelo la Androide comentaba, para después entre cerrar sus ojos y suspirar con un poco de fuerza pero a la vez de forma tranquila, siendo mirada por los otros tres adultos presentes. -Tantas cosas que… jeje sería muy complicado decirlas todas- intento bromear un poco la oji azul, esperando que el ambiente un poco tenso y restrictivo se esfumara.

-Jade… Si viniste a reclamarme por lo que te hice, lo aceptare- con pesar y mirando un poco seria a la mencionada, Shion respondió a las palabras anteriores de la castaña con lentes, la cual volviendo a verle negó con su cabeza, pues su intención no era para nada esa. -Aceptare tu odio, aceptare tu desprecio, me lo gane y estoy dispuesta a buscar el perdón, pero, solo cuando allá encontrado lo que mi alma necesita para dejar el dolor y el odio atrás, en el pasado-

-Yo… Yo no te odio, Shion…- mirándola directamente a sus ojos, Jade fue cien por ciento sincera, sorprendiendo a la rubia, mas no a Kakashi o a Erza, pues el primero ya conocía lo suficiente a la Androide de melena castaña como para saber si decía la verdad o no, por su parte la pelirroja había notado una sinceridad total en las palabras dichas por Jade así que había aceptado por completa verdad lo que dijo. -Es verdad, me vigilaste, me envenenaste y casi, casi muero por tu culpa… Pero…- interrumpió sus palabras la chica cuando ya estaba justo en frente de Shion que se sobresalto al no sentirle por completo. -El rencor, el odio y todos esos sentimientos murieron dentro de mí… No te odio Shion, el odio no ayuda a sanar las heridas- le abrazo exaltándola aun mas, así como a Kakashi y a Erza.

 _-"Jade-san… Gracias por mostrarse así"-_ Kakashi pensaba observando cómo lentamente Shion respondía al abrazo de la Androide que recargaba su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de la ninja de ojos lavanda.

 _-"Esta mujer quiso destruir todo hace poco más de ocho meses y a hora esta por completo arrepentida y entregada a su nueva vida… Sempai realmente cambia a las personas"-_ Erza hablaba de forma mental, observando a hora como Shion lloraba ante la "compasión" y perdón que Jade le estaba brindando con tanta calidez y afecto.

-Gra-Gracias Jade…- decía de forma completamente quebrada una Shion que no pudo evitar no verse conmovida por lo anterior.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-[Flash Back]-

 _[OST Recomendado: Man of the world - NS /watch?v=SyBN90ykwrk &t=29s.]_

-jajajaja-

Las risas infantiles se escuchaban en todo su esplendor en un claro cubierto por la nieve de invierno, los copos de agua helada no dejaban de caer, y "llenaban" todo lo que estuviera en el suelo también cubierto de un dócil manto blanco.

-¡Onee-san! jeje- corría sin parar al decir aquellas palabras, pues al parecer perseguía a alguien. -¡Onee-san!- volvía a gritar su "nombre" una niña de largos cabellos azul celeste brillante, un abrigo de piel para protegerle del frio y constantes risas de las dos niñas, pues quien le perseguía era otra de cabellos rubios claros y un par de bellos ojos color lavanda igualmente protegida para las bajas temperaturas.

-¡Nee-chan!- le llamo la niña más grande y de cabello azul, la cual sin perder tiempo se introdujo entre los arboles llenos de escarcha blanca.

La otra pequeña como pudo y sin dejar de sonreír le intento seguir de cerca, abriéndose paso con sus botines entre los cúmulos de nieve que estaban por todo el suelo, su respiración era claramente visible por las bajas temperaturas, observándose como vapor salía de su boca y sus poros nasales al exhalar el oxigeno seco de la estepa. -¿Onee-san?- le llamo la chica al no ver más a su hermana, sintiéndose un poco rara pero no asustada, cuando pudo ver como entre un par de arboles algo emitía una tenue luz naranja, cosa que hizo que la muchacha con cautela aminorara su paso pero al ser curiosa se acerco para comprobar que pasaba.

Las llamas de un fuego recién hecho le cegaron por un momento, a la par que otra risita se hizo presente tapándole los ojos. -jiji-

-¡Onee-san!- exclamo un poco asustada, pues al parecer su hermana le había asustado cuando la pequeña había descubierto la fogata que precisamente su hermana mayor había hecho. -No me asustes- se quejo, retirando las manos de su hermana peli azul de sus ojos, para después observar como la otra chica que al parecer tenía nueve años de edad le observaba con una sonrisa tierna y fraternal.

-No es para que te enojes, Shion… Sabes que siempre voy a estar para cuidarte, ¿Verdad?- le dijo ella, acercando mas troncos para la fogata mientras la otra chica de cabello rubio se sentaba en una de las piedras distribuidas alrededor del fuego, pues ese lugar era muy concurrido por el par de hermanas.

-Onee-san es muy fuerte… A pesar de que padre y madre nos prohibieron usar nuestro poder tu ya lo despertaste y yo… Yo aun no, soy una debilucha- cabizbaja una pequeña Shion comento, a lo que su hermana mayor se encamino hacia ella y dejo caer la palma de su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, atrayendo la atención de la más pequeña.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Shion. Tu hermana mayor siempre te va a cuidar, mi pequeña Nee-chan, por eso soy fuerte y siempre seré fuerte, para cuidarte-

-[Fin Flash Back]-

El recuerdo termino para la Yuki, pues lo que le seguía de este mismo seria sin dudas lo más doloroso que hubiera vivido en su vida.

Ambas mujeres se separaron por fin de su abrazo, Shion rápidamente se limpio las líneas de llanto que habían recorrido sus dos mejillas ante la mirada tranquila y comprensiva de la Androide castaña.

-Jade, no merezco tan fácil tu perdón-

-Te equivocas, Shion… Todos nos equivocamos, todos tenemos un pasado del cual queremos escapar a como dé lugar, pero gracias a los demás podemos superarlo…- Jade miro a Kakashi el cual se encogió de hombros ante lo que la esposa de Gokú estaba "proponiendo" -Suerte Shion, espero que seamos a hora si amigas cuando regreses, por que yo…- sonrió aun mas y de una forma completamente genuina, haciendo que la ninja con el elemento hielo se desarmara un poco, mas con toda su voluntad intento no perder otra vez la compostura. -Siempre estaré dispuesta a ser tu amiga- termino de decir dando varios pasos hacia atrás, quedando a un lado de Kakashi y de Erza.

Shion no supo que decir, así que simplemente también sonrió y asintió en acuerdo, para después pasar su mirada hacia Kakashi y luego hacia la otra chica de cabellera escarlata, la cual le regreso la sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

 _-"Hay gente que nos puede perdonar a pesar de todos nuestros errores… Pero, de nosotros depende si al final nos arrepentimos o no"-_ con ese pensamiento y mirando al cielo y las nubes que lo surcaban, Shion emprendió su viaje, alejándose a paso lento de la aldea que la acogió y dejando detrás de ella a tres personas que se despedían de nueva cuenta de su persona, sonriente, era el estado en el que se encontraba después de haber de nuevo sentido el perdón de alguien.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

La silueta de la ninja de cabello rubio claro se perdió por fin por el sendero, siendo que solo en la puerta de entrada a la aldea habían quedado Jade, Kakashi y Erza.

-Esperemos le vaya bien- Erza comento dejando de cruzar sus brazos y dando media vuelta.

-¿Y tú? ¿A hora que harás, Erza?- Kakashi le observo con un poco de curiosidad a lo que la pelirroja también le miro de forma serena, siendo que Jade también se miro intrigada y curiosa por una respuesta.

-¿Además de ser instructora Genin? Entrenar mucho, prepararme, por qué tengo una promesa que cumplir-

-Pelear de nuevo con Gokú-kun, ¿Verdad?- aun un poco sonriente Jade pregunto, a lo que Erza solo asintió en silencio.

-Es verdad, no he mirado a Gohan y a Gokú-san en toda la mañana, ¿En donde están?- el ninja copia volvía a preguntar pero a hora a Jade que volviendo a sonreír y mirando el cielo se dispuso a responder.

-Entrenando-

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con un potentísimo grito, Gohan rechazo una esfera de poder que Gokú le había lanzado desde lo alto del cielo.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOM!*-** la esfera de energía detono con violencia provocando una gran cantidad de polvo que se presento en lo alto pues no había detonado a ras de suelo.

-Eso es Gohan… Has mejorado bastante en tus rechazos- con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión seria y alegre Gokú comentaba ante lo que su primogénito había hecho.

-No hay tiempo para dudar, debo hacerme más fuerte, más fuerte que tu padre- fue la respuesta del joven, que limpiaba pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente, a pesar de todo seguía un poco distraído con lo de Sasuke y era por eso mismo que quería entrenar, para despejarse y liberar su frustración.

-Esa actitud me gusta, hijo jeje- termino de descender al suelo, observándose como toda la zona ya tenía daños significativos por el entrenamiento que habían emprendido desde muy temprano ese día.

-Papá, quiero que emplees toda tu fuerza… ¡Quiero que pelees enserio!- con decisión le dijo el joven azabache, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Gokú que dejo de cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué pelee enserio? Pero, si lo hago no podrías ganarme-

-No me interesa si no te gano, lo que quiero es medirme ante ti, quiero conocer mis verdaderos limites y romperlos… ¡Justo y como tú lo hiciste al adquirir el Súper Saiyajin 4!-

Gokú cerró sus ojos por un momento, para después esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que Gohan noto al instante pues el incremento de poder le ataco de súbito. -Bien… ¿Quieres entrenar enserio? ¡Entrenemos enserio y demuéstrame tu avance!-

 _[OST Recomendado: The Final Death Match - DBS /watch?v=IiP6C2m3aJY.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento se manifestó de golpe en toda la zona, pues pequeñas rocas se elevaron como si la gravedad fallara de repente, ante un Gohan que también sonrió al ver que su padre había accedido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el Son mayor libero un gran grito, a la par que todas las prendas de su parte superior se reventaron de golpe y el suelo debajo de él se desgarro por la presión de su grandísimo Ki.

 **-*¡CRUUUUUUUUUM!*-** Todo el entorno temblaba y en la aldea la resonancia de poder llego de inmediato.

-¡Este Ki es de Gokú-kun!- de inmediato Jade comento siendo que la Androide aun estaba con Erza y Kakashi que giraron sus cabezas hacia la parte noreste de la aldea en donde una gran línea amarillosa se alzaba en el cielo, dando un indicio claro de lo que pasaba. Al mismo tiempo y ya cerca del lugar, Naruko y Sakura iban hacia la zona de entrenamiento de los dos Son, siendo que la rubia también había sido atacada por el increíble poder que su "padrastro" estaba liberando.

-¡Sakura date prisa, Gokú-sensei por alguna razón está liberando todo su poder!- emprendió su carrera con mayor intensidad, haciendo que la peli rosa también lo hiciera con apuro al no comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Ya voy tonta, espérame!-

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** se hundió un poco en la tierra el Son cuando de nuevo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-** soltó otro grito ensordecedor ante la mirada entre cerrada de un Gohan que soportaba las inclemencias del viento provocado por su padre el cual destellaba enormes cantidades de luz brillante pura, cuando su transformación más poderosa había terminado por fin.

El aura del Ki de Gokú estaba por los cielos, siendo que Gohan lentamente se retiro sus manos para ver como el Súper Saiyajin 4 se volvía hacer presente ante sus ojos, pues tanto él como Gokú habían entrenado aparte durante las semanas anteriores antes de ir a la Tierra.

-Papá…- el joven hibrido sonrió aun mas fuerte al observar la expresión por completo seria y amedrentadora de su progenitor el cual le observaba con aquel par de ojos amarillos que parecían que lo atravesaban por completo hasta llegar a su alma misma.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-Bien Gohan, querías que empleara toda mi fuerza y así es… ¡Vamos a pelear!- con voz severa el Son ahora con pelo rojo en la mayoría de su cuerpo adopto su icónica postura de pelea, listo para arremeter en contra de un Gohan que lentamente se recuperaba de la impresión pasada y también se puso en guardia, adoptando a la vez la postura de su padre.

 _-"¡Debo ser más fuerte que tú, padre! ¡Debo serlo si las quiero proteger a ellas y a este mundo!"-_

Con decisión dentro de su mente el semi-Saiyajin cargo también poder, entrando a la segunda fase del Súper Saiyajin sin dejar su pose de combate a un lado.

 _[OST Recomendado: The power to resist - DBS /watch?v=DRnY_6AF5UI &pbjreload=10.]_

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento creaba pequeños remolinos entorno a los dos cúmulos de poder que se enfrentarían mutuamente.

-Ven y enfréntame, Gohan…- apretando su puño derecho con fuerza el Saiyajin de raza pura reto a su primogénito el cual apretó su dentadura, siendo que las descargas eléctricas recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo y su cola dorada ondeaba en su espalda baja.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- con un grito Gohan por fin se lanzo al ataque, extendiendo su puño izquierdo siendo que en eso Gokú también extendió su puño derecho haciendo que ambos chocaran por clara inercia.

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

El viento volvió a atacar cuando el choque de puños se dio, siendo ambos había dejado de sonreír para centrarse de nuevo en la pelea.

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Desaparecieron al moverse con una velocidad tremebunda, escuchándose los característicos sonidos de choque por el intercambio de puños y patadas en el cielo azul.

 **-*¡PUUUM PAAAAAM PUUUUM POOOOM PAAAAM PUUUM POOOOM!*-**

Los destellos llenaron los cielos, observándose como Gohan recibía un gran izquierdaso por parte de su padre en el costado derecho de su mandíbula, ladeando su rostro por completo a la par que sangre se miro brotar de sus labios.

-¡No es suficiente Gohan!- le grito el Saiyajin perfilándose desde lo alto, tomando por sorpresa al chico que recibió de lleno un golpe de mazo en su espalda.

 **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGRRRRHHH!-

Libero un gran grito de dolor por el gran golpe que Gokú le había dado, mandándolo en contra del suelo a una gran velocidad.

 **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

Un gran cráter se presento ante el impacto de Gohan en contra de la tierra, siendo que Gokú se quedo flotando en lo alto, observando como la gran cantidad de polvo se hacía presente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gohan libero aun más poder que antes, despejando de golpe el polvo del cráter que el mismo había creado, para solo tomar impulso y. **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** lanzarse de forma apresurada de nuevo hacia donde Gokú le esperaba sumamente serio y entregado al "entrenamiento".

 **-*¡POOOOOOOOOOOM**!*-

Volvieron a chocar puños, para después mezclarse en varias sucesivas de golpes por parte de los dos, siendo que el hijo de Gokú tenía sumamente desventaja ante el gran poder de su padre el cual a pesar de estar peleando a una gran velocidad se miraba obligado un poco al bajar el ritmo para que Gohan no se sintiera tan abrumado, solo que el chico de también melena negra azabache lo noto al instante.

 **-*¡PUUUUM PAAAAAAM POOOOOM!*-** -¡No te contengas papá! ¡Crees que no noto que no quieres pelear completamente enserio! ¡Vamos y hazlo!- **-*¡PUUUUUM POOOOOM PAAAAAAAM!*-** entre golpes hablaban, liberando claros destellos que sin importar el pleno día que se vivía se miraban con suma claridad a la distancia.

Por su parte Gokú no dijo nada, para simplemente concentrar un poco más de su Ki y dispersar la defensa de su hijo el cual retrocedió en el aire.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** En un pestañeo Gokú desapareció de la mirada de Gohan, el cual no supo que paso cuando de repente sus ojos y boca se abrieron por completo, pues un fuerte rodillazo por parte de su padre le habían provocado tal reacción. **-*¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*-**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!-

Gokú elevo sus dos manos y las volvió a juntar en mazo para luego terminar de rematar a un Gohan sin aire. **-*¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*-**

Lo volvió a lanzar hacia el suelo, en el cual creó un surco en la tierra desgastada. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** y dejo detrás de sí una pequeña estela de polvo que rápidamente se disperso.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¿No querías que peleara enserio?- posando sus pies sobre la tierra Gokú le hablo con seriedad al chico de mirada celeste y cabellos en punta, el cual se limpio un poco de sangre de su mejilla izquierda, levantándose lentamente de los pequeños escombros a los que había ido a dar tras aquel par de golpes contundentes de su padre.

-S-Si…- fue la monosílaba que el semi-Saiyajin dijo con un poco de molestia y dolor, a la par que terminaba de erguirse y observando al Son mayor, el cual parecía inexpresivo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tu no peleas enserio?- Gokú pregunto de forma contundente, haciendo que el chico abriese sus ojos en sorpresa al no comprender lo que su padre le intentaba decir con aquella pregunta.

-¿Q-Que? Pero… ¡Pero si estoy peleando con todas mis fuerzas!- le recrimino, apretando su par de puños y tensando sus músculos para volver a lanzarse a un Gokú que se cruzo de brazos y continuaba con su mirada seria y amenazante.

-Gohan…- le nombro con autoridad, haciendo que el joven se callase por un momento. -Dentro de ti hay muchísimo poder escondido, debemos hacer que ese poder emerja de ti o de lo contrario, tu nivel puede decaer- término de hablar dejando de estar cruzado de brazos y observando directamente a los ojos de su hijo mayor.

Gokú se destransformo ante los ojos del Son menor el cual se sobresalto por la acción de su padre que volvía a estado base ante sus ojos. -¡¿Por-Por qué vuelves a tu estado normal, papá?!-

-No tiene caso seguir "peleando enserio" si tu no lo haces, Gohan…- se giro, dándole la espalda a su hijo haciendo que Gohan sufriera una especie de shock por lo directo que estaba siendo su padre, pareciera duro con él, pero la realidad era que Gokú quería hacerlo enojar, pues era la única forma de liberar de nuevo ese estado más allá del Súper Saiyajin 2 que solo Gohan tenía gracias a su poder oculto. -Regresemos a la aldea para comer, ya hemos entrenado bastante por el día de hoy-

-Gohan-kun…- Naruko y Sakura que estaban entre los arboles cercanos miraron como el joven bajo su mirada, sintiéndose patético, pues hasta su propio padre había dejado de querer pelear por su "debilidad".

 _-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte…? ¡¿Por qué soy un maldito que duda a cada instante?! ¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEE?!"-_ cerro sus ojos con fuerza, a la par que nuevos destellos de energía emergían desde su interior, con su mirada agachada y siendo tapada por su propio cabello y frente, Gokú que ya estaba un tanto alejado de su hijo se percato de inmediato del subidón de energía que este había tenido.

 _[OST Recomendado: No more (Cover) - DBS /watch?v=NF7jKUdOUpU.]_

-¿Eh?- se volvió a girar el Saiyajin mayor solo para ver como el suelo debajo de Gohan se comenzó agrietar para su sorpresa.

-Quiero ser fuerte…- musito el chico, incrementando aun mas su aura dorada que lentamente pasaba a un color claro casi plateado. -Quiero ser más fuerte que tu, padre…- continuaba con sus palabras, mientras, el viento que liberaba su propia energía se acrecentaba y mucho. **-*¡FIUUUUUUU!*-**

-¿Gohan?- Gokú estaba sorprendido, pues el Ki de Gohan no dejaba de crecer y su cabello comenzaba a tener destellos color plata así como su misma cola también estaba cambiando de color.

-¡Madre murió deseando que yo te cuidara…!- elevo su mirara observándose como sus ojos también parpadeaban y cambiaban entre el color característico del Súper Saiyajin a un intenso plateado con pupila negra, que desconcertó a Gokú, pues era la primera vez que miraba un estado como ese. -¡No quiero rendirme…! ¡No quiero hacerlo…!-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

El viento intensifico su ataque en contra de todo, tanto así que Naruko y Sakura se cubrieron detrás de los arboles en donde estaban observando, y Gokú retrocedió un poco por lo que Gohan estaba haciendo.

-¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el chico, haciendo que descargas eléctricas cruzaran la tierra y destrozaran todo a su paso por la liberación de poder.

 **-*¡CRAAASH BOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

-¡Gohan!- hablo con mayor fuerza Gokú cuando todo se lleno de polvo y viento. **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Naruko y Sakura se volvieron asomar cuando el polvo levantado empezó a mermar, solo para observar como Gohan estaba en donde mismo, solo que su aspecto había cambiado. -¿Ese es Gohan-kun?- incrédula Sakura pregunto, siendo que Naruko le miro de forma fugaz para también volver a ver a un Gohan inexpresivo y llorando de ira.

Gokú también volvía abrir sus ojos, pues los había cerrado por el viento y el aire que soplaba. -Eh… Go-Gohan…- sin creer lo que miraba el Saiyajin de raza pura observaba como su hijo le miraba más serio que nunca, justo y como lo había estado cuando adquirió el Súper Saiyajin 2 por primera vez.

Gohan había logrado de nuevo acceder a ese estado imperfecto del Súper Saiyajin místico, el mismo que despertó en un arranque de ira cuando batallo con el Androide numero 19.

-Peleemos enserio, padre- sumamente centrado el chico hablo con su voz engrosada y para nada temblorosa, haciendo que Gokú lentamente esbozara una sonrisa de orgullo por su hijo.

-¡Bien, pelemos Gohan!-

Gokú se volvió a convertir en Súper Saiyajin 4 ante los ojos inexpugnables de su hijo, el cual se mantuvo callado y lentamente fue adoptando la pose de pelea, pero a hora fue la de Piccolo, cosa que hizo que Gokú se exaltara un poco por el cambio de arte marcial que su hijo haría.

 _-"Vamos Gohan-kun, demuéstrale a Gokú-sensei que eres fuerte, de verás"-_ desde su "escondite" Naruko animaba a su "novio" entre comillas, pues aun no lo eran oficialmente, lo mismo pasaba con Sakura que estaba muy ruborizada al ver la actitud ruda que Gohan había adquirido gracias a ese estado.

 **-*¡FIU!*-**

Se lanzaron el uno en contra del otro para después observarse como. **-*¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-** el suelo se partió de forma completa ante el choque de codos y la liberación de chispas como si fueran espadas las que chocaban entre sí.

 _-"Siempre fui mimado por ti papá, fui un niño consentido y cobarde… ¡Ese Gohan murió hace mucho y te lo demostrare!"-_ pensaba el joven lanzando un puñetazo con su puño izquierdo, el cual Gokú logro esquivar justo a tiempo, para contra atacar con una patada que Gohan bloqueo con sus antebrazos.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** el aire a presión salió disparado por lo anterior, lo que provoco que el suelo se sacudiera y partiera aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Ambos contrincantes dieron una voltereta hasta atrás, para después y casi en sincronía, pisar el suelo y volverse a lanzar. **-*¡FLIUUUU!*-** y combinarse en varios puñetazos que los dos esquivaban, y aun que Gokú parecía mantener la clara ventaja, a hora Gohan podía seguirle mejor el ritmo de los ataques.

 **-*¡POOOOM PAAAAAM PUUUUUM POOOOM PUUUUUUM PAAAAAM POOOOM PUUUUM!*-** recorriendo una gran porción del terreno, destrozando las rocas que se les atravesaran, para después cargar una esfera de poder ambos y arrojarla a la par que se alejaban con rapidez del contrario.

 **-*¡FIUUUU!*-**

-¡Cúbrete!- Naruko le grito a Sakura, para después ambas dejarse caer al suelo para soportar mejor la explosión que se vendría.

 **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Una gran cúpula de energía se manifestó en la zona, liberando una enorme cantidad de poder y luz.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Varios árboles fueron arrancados por la explosión, mientras, la sacudida se sintió con claridad a varios Kilómetros de distancia llegando con rapidez y facilidad hasta la aldea.

 **-*¡CRUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando…?! ¡¿Por qué esta temblando?!- Jiraiya que estaba como era su costumbre espiando en las aguas termales de la aldea se cayó sobre su trasero ante el leve temblor que lo sacudió todo, para después elevar su mirada y observar como a la distancia una enorme columna de polvo se alzaba amenazante. -¡Gokú!- casi por reflejo comento el viejo, para después escucharse como dentro de los baños gritos de chicas se hacían presentes, pues sin querer el pervertido se había delatado solo.

Regresando con Gokú y Gohan, ambos, padre e hijo se miraban de forma mutua y con una sonrisa en sus rostros se retaban ante la gran explosión que habían provocado.

Volviendo abrir los ojos, Naruko y Sakura pudieron observar como Gohan y Gokú volvían al suelo, sin dejar de verse.

-Eso es Gohan, esa si es tu verdadera fuerza- con orgullo el Saiyajin mayor comentaba, haciendo que Gohan intensificara su sonrisa, mas no estaba confiado, pues sabía que su padre aun mantenía una ventaja inmensa sobre él y sus poderes, pero si lograba controlar toda la energía que había dentro de él, tal vez en el futuro lo alcanzaría por fin e incluso lo superaría de nuevo.

-Sé que mi poder ya no se compara con el tuyo padre, es por eso que me esforzare para alcanzarte y superarte- la respuesta de Gohan hizo que Gokú volviera a esbozar una sonrisa tranquila y orgullosa.

 _-"Siempre he creído que solo tu Gohan, puedes superarme… Y Goten también lo hará, confió en que lo harán hijos"-_ pensó el Saiyajin mayor que miro toda la destrucción que el corto pero intenso combate contra Gohan había provocado.

Las descargas de energía continuaban embriagando el cuerpo de Gohan, que volvía a cambiar su expresión ante la mirada de Gokú que supo al instante que era lo que su hijo haría, pues cargando poder elevo las palmas de sus manos para después exclamar con fuerza su ataque. _**-¡MASENKOOOOOOOOOOO!-**_ **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** la esfera de poder que se formo en sus palmas cruzadas, dibujo una línea de energía que se dirigió hacia donde el Son mayor estaba y que estuvo dispuesto a recibir.

 **-*¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUMP!*-**

El ataque de Ki por fin alcanzo al Saiyajin con pelaje rojizo en su cuerpo, el cual cubriéndose con sus antebrazos en equis se miro arrastrado un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos Gohan-kun!- Naruko y Sakura continuaron apoyando al chico que por estar tan concentrado en su batalla con Gokú ni había sentido las presencias de las dos chicas.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUU!*-** el viento no dejaba de soplar así como que la luz era muy fuerte ante un Gohan que apretaba sus facciones e intensificaba su ataque aun mas. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

 _-"¡Eso es Gohan! ¡Libera poder! ¡Libéralo!"_ \- pensaba Gokú soportando el ataque de su hijo, haciendo que sus botas de combate se enterraran un poco en la tierra desgarrada por la presión del ataque recibido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Todo mi poder, padreeeeeeeeeeee!- **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-** el flujo de energía se acrecentó completamente, haciendo que Gokú a hora si se pusiera más serio y rígido, al frenar por fin el enterramiento de sus pies a la par que una barrera de Ki se manifestaba en su cuerpo completamente, así mismo la expresión de su rostro se puso aun más seria que antes, cuando también cargando poder y dando un gran grito pudo repeler por fin el Masenko de su joven hijo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **-*¡FUUUUUUUUU!*-**

Lo lanzo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo en donde se perdió en lo alto para después explotar.

 **-*¡KAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-**

Todo el cielo antes azul paso a iluminarse completamente, cuando la enorme cantidad de poder detono con vehemencia sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos de la aldea, así mismo el cielo pasó a estar oscuro por un par de segundos por la misma liberación de energía luminosa.

 **-*¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUU!*-** el viento continuo soplando fuertemente, haciendo que polvo, rocas y pequeños arbustos se miraran arrastrados y arrancados a varios metros a la redonda.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡El viento es muy intenso…!- como podían Sakura y Naruko soportaban las marejadas de viento que la anterior explosión había provocado y que pasados varios segundos lentamente se aplacaban y dejaban de nuevo ver lo que había pasado a las dos chicas de mirada azul y verde respectivamente.

Gohan estaba apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras, la otra si la tenía sobre la tierra, siendo que de entre el polvo se alcanzaba a notar su aura blanquecina, pero para su sorpresa había perdido ese estado semi plateado con dorado que había portado, dando a entender que ese último ataque que lanzo realmente había sido poderoso. Por su parte Gokú continuaba con su Súper Saiyajin 4, solo que este estaba un poco agitado por las fuerzas finales que tuvo que emplear para desviar el ataque del semi-Saiyajin el cual si jadeaba un poco más intenso que su progenitor.

Gokú miro a su hijo entre el polvo aun presente, para después bajar un poco su mirada y observar sus antebrazos notando el poco pero existente daño que había recibido gracias al ataque final del muchacho. _-"Ese ataque…"-_ pensó sin dejar de observarse con suma curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa. _-"Si lo hubiera recibido a quema ropa tal vez me hubiera dañado un poco más"-_ termino de pensar, para después cerrar su mano izquierda en un puño y dejaba de verse a sí mismo para pasar de nuevo a ver a Gohan que terminaba de regresar a la normalidad al no soportar todo el desgaste de energía que tontamente había hecho.

-Gohan…- Gokú le nombro, para destransformarse de nuevo y volar rápidamente hasta llegar a donde su hijo que se dejo casi caer al suelo, pero antes de que tocara la tierra, una fuerte mano le sostuvo.

-Papá…- el chico hablo sin ver al guerrero, pues de inmediato había sentido la calidez de su padre el cual continuo sosteniéndole para que no callera al suelo.

-Está bien Gohan, ya no necesitas demostrarme nada, lo has hecho bien… Eres fuerte y confió en que lo serás aun mas- con una sonrisa cálida y paternal el Saiyajin mayor le sostuvo, siendo que Gohan le miro un poco cabizbajo al ver que aun estaba lejos de volverle alcanzar y a superar, pero no se rendiría, claro que no lo haría.

-Debes estar decepcionado de mi papá- sin mirarle a los ojos Gohan comento, haciendo que Gokú riese un poco por las palabras del chico.

-jaja Como crees Gohan, claro que no estoy decepcionado de ti…- con aun una sonrisa presente en sus labios, Gohan le miro al escuchar aquellas palabras. -Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, tal vez no eres igual a mí en el sentido que no te gusta pelear pero, eso no quiere decir que este decepcionado, al fin de cuentas, tú mismo has dicho que quieres superarme, ¿No?-

-Quiero ser más fuerte que tu papá, para cuidarte a ti y a este mundo, a Goten-niichan y a toda nuestra familia- sosteniéndose por sí mismo Gohan hablo con un poco mas de fuerza, a la par que Gokú se alejaba de él sin dejar de sonreír de forma grata y sincera.

-Claro hijo, esfuérzate para serlo y lo serás, realmente lo serás. Y por eso vamos a emprender un viaje de entrenamiento por el mundo ninja, ¿Qué te parece?- le revelo el Son mayor, posando sus nudillos a cada lado de su cintura, haciendo que Gohan arqueara una de sus cejas para después sonreír dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Un viaje de entrenamiento…?- primero interrogo para después. -Claro papá, quiero ser fuerte y conocer más este mundo-

-jejeje Así me gusta Gohan-

-¡Gohan-kun!- aquel grito femenino saco de su conversación al par de Saiyajin que girando sus cabezas hacia un costado observaban como Naruko y Sakura se acercaban.

-Vaya, me había olvidado de ellas jaja- Gokú río de nuevo al haber olvidado las presencias de Naruko y Sakura que terminaron de acercarse a ambos hombres.

-Naruko-chan, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- el hibrido pregunto al ver a las dos chicas, siendo que Naruko le dio un golpe en la cabeza de repente.

 **-*¡PUUUUUM!*-**

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡Naruko-chan!- se toco la cabeza por el golpe de la rubia, que a leguas se miraba molesta, por su parte Sakura también se acerco haciendo que el chico se crispara un poco, pero no pudo evitar lo que se le venía encima.

 **-*¡POOOOOOM!*-** la chica de mirada esmeralda también le dio su dosis de dolor, cuando un buen derechazo de la chica fue a dar a la boca del estomago del Saiyajin que se retorció un poco de dolor por el golpe.

-¡UUUUGGGH! Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Tu también?- se quejo el chico, siendo que Gokú se llevo sus dos manos a su nuca y no pudo evitar no reír por lo que observaba, pues parecía como si se estuviera mirando así mismo con Kushina y Mikoto cuando le regañaban, cosa que lo más seguro pasaría cuando regresara a la casa por todo lo que hizo.

-¡Eres un tonto mentiroso, ¿Lo sabías Gohan-kun?!- de brazos cruzados Naruko fue la primera en hablar, a un adolorido chico que se recompuso por los golpes en la cabeza y el abdomen.

-Pero… Pero, ¿Que hice?-

-Te parece poco mentirme e irte con Ino ayer- refuto la rubia, haciendo que Gohan por fin comprendiera.

-Oh bueno lo que pasa es que…- a hora con pena, Gohan intento quitarse de encima la mirada molesta de la rubia Uzumaki, así mismo Sakura también estaba molesta con el Son, aun que por otra cosa.

-Bueno, los dejos solos para que hablen hasta que arreglen sus problemas- Gokú se alejo con rapidez, haciendo que Gohan mirara lo que su padre quería hacer.

-Papá, espera, no te…-

 **-*¡FIUUUUU!*-**

Gokú salió volando a una gran velocidad, sin que su hijo terminara de hablar. -Vayas- fue la última palabra que dijo el chico antes de volver a girarse para ver al par de chicas que le miraban, Naruko solo quería aparentar molestia, pues a pesar de todo, el golpe no había sido por Ino o por que el chico hibrido había quedado mal, ese golpe que le había dado había sido mas por lo arriesgado que se había comportado en la pelea que sostuvo con su padre, demostrando una gran preocupación por el semi-Saiyajin, lo mismo que Sakura.

-Estuve pensando un poco lo que me dijiste en el hospital Gohan-kun y concluí que tal vez tenías razón…- aun de brazos cruzados, la rubia de mirada azul hablaba, ante un Gohan que pasaba sus ojos tanto por ella como por Sakura que permanecía callada por el momento. -Pero, yo nunca falto a mis promesas y eso creo que ya lo sabes… Así que no importa si tu no haces nada por Sasuke, yo voy a volverme muy fuerte para poder cumplir lo que le dije a mi tía Mikoto y a Goten-nii, voy a volver a traer de regreso a ese tonto baka amargado-

-Pero, Naruko-chan…-

-Déjame terminar de hablar…- le pidió la chica, haciendo que Gohan se encogiera un poco de hombros al sentirse regañado. -Gohan-kun, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, las veces que nos has protegido y cuidado…- miro a Sakura la cual también le regreso la mirada en acuerdo. -Pero a hora nosotras somos las que debemos demostrarte que solas también podemos…-

-Esperen, yo nunca he dudado de su capacidad, solo… Solo que no quiero que salgan lastimadas- de inmediato Gohan intervino ante lo que la chica pelirrubia había dicho.

-Tsunade-sama por fin me acepto como su discípula, no sé por qué hoy estaba tan feliz y sonriente pero, gracias a eso, por fin voy a poder aprender ninjutsu medico, para curar a los demás, incluido tu, Gohan-kun- Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro por fin entraba en la conversación, sorprendiendo un poco al mencionado, pero que sin dudas se alegro por la peli rosa de forma interna.

-Ero-sennin regreso durante la mañana y converso conmigo y con mamá, al parecer desde hace un tiempo ese viejo había querido sacarme de la aldea para entrenar y que yo pudiera usar el Chakra del tonto zorro que vive dentro de mí. Quiero hacerlo, para traer de regreso a Sasuke y para demostrarte que soy más fuerte de lo que crees, así mismo para también convertirme en la gran Hokage que siempre he querido ser, de verás- a hora la chica con marcas en sus mejillas sonrió confiada ante la mirada también alegre de Gohan que comprendía que era lo que aquellas chicas le estaban diciendo con lo anterior.

-Queremos ser útiles y que no solo tú nos defiendas, Gohan-kun… Vamos a volvernos fuertes, juntos- Naruko se encamino al chico, el cual paso un poco de saliva al sentir ya otro coscorrón de la rubia, pero este no llego, en cambio, pudo sentir como la calidez de una abrazo por parte de la chica le cobijo por completo.

 _-"Naruko-chan…"-_ pensó el nombre de la chica que lentamente se separo del muchacho así mismo Sakura también le dio un breve abrazo, sintiendo los músculos del Saiyajin provocando que se volviera a ruborizar un poco. _-"Sakura-chan…"-_ a hora dijo de forma mental el nombre de la chica de mirada verde, que justo y como Naruko después de abrazarle se separo del joven Son. _-"Son únicas y las voy a cuidar con todas mis fuerzas"-_ termino de pensar también sonrojándose levemente a la par que miraba a las dos muchachas que le regresaban una mirada tímida y brillante.

 _[OST Recomendado: The Guts to Never Give Up - NS /watch?v=HKl1mx7UIbE &t=7s.]_

-¿Regresamos a la aldea?- a hora con una sonrisa Naruko pregunto al azabache el cual aun apenado asintió.

Los tres jóvenes, siendo Gohan en medio de las dos féminas, caminaban de regreso a la par que Naruko y Sakura empezaron a discutir por alguna cosa, haciendo que el chico cerrara sus ojos en resignación por la discusión que se estaba viviendo de nuevo. _-"Todo este tiempo me lamente de forma interna todo lo que pasaba y que pude evitar…"-_ Recordó su tardanza en el bosque de la muerte, el cómo había caído en la trampa de Shion y como también había llegado "tarde" de la Tierra. _-"Y a pesar de ya no dudar, muy dentro de mí, mi alma si lo continuaba haciendo…"-_ hablaba de forma mental el Son, elevando su mirada al cielo y dando gracias por haber venido a este mundo tan diferente al suyo. _-"A hora tengo la meta personal de ser más fuerte que mi padre así como la voluntad de mi madre, el proteger y cuidar a mis seres queridos…"-_ continuaba hablando de forma interna, Karin se presentaba, haciendo un pequeño experimento en el centro de desarrollo siendo asistida por Jade y por Numero 5 entre risas, en otra parte de los campos de entrenamiento se miraba como Mei entrenaba a Xenovia en el uso de Durandal y de nuevo en la aldea, se podía ver a Tsunade muy sonriente haciendo su trabajo. Al viejo Hiruzen fumando de su pipa desde la oficina de su casa y mirando por la ventana el brillo del Sol de ese día. A Ino con una sonrisa atendiendo a varios clientes en la floristería para después recargar sus hombros sobre el mostrador y suspirar observando las flores. A Kakashi leyendo su característico libro naranja para después levantar la vista y sonreír cerrando su único ojo visible. A Jiraiya siendo perseguido por una multitud iracunda de mujeres. A Erza comiendo en lo alto de uno de los tejados de la aldea lo que parecía un trozo de pastel. Lee y Gai entrenando a su propio ritmo "encendido", mientras, Tenten se pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro al no aguantar el entusiasmo de los dos expertos en Taijutsu. _-"Por ellas debo serlo…"-_ Hinata conversaba con Hanabi y Neji, los cuales se miraban contentos y alegres por alguna razón. _-"Por mi familia debo serlo…"-_ Mikoto estaba cargando a Goten de forma amorosa, ya recuperada en su mayoría del dolor por Sasuke, mientras, Gokú era regañado por Kushina pero que de forma curiosa detrás de ella traía un plato lleno de comida para el Saiyajin mayor que había aparecido con su pecho y abdomen por completo desnudo y un poco sucio. _-"Por ti Sasuke, pues nuestro ajuste de cuentas tarde o temprano llegara, 'hermano'…"-_ Sasuke miraba hacia el horizonte, siendo que detrás de él, Orochimaru, Kabuto y Komachi le aguardaban. _-"Y por este mundo, debo ser fuerte, ¿Verdad, mamá?"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

 _[OST Recomendado: Ritual - NS /watch?v=4iC5sNEZXAc.]_

País de la lluvia: Aldea escondida entre la lluvia.

-Debemos estar listos, pues en dos a tres años a partir de a hora, nuestro plan comenzara- aquel individuo llamado Pain hablaba con los demás miembros de Akatsuki, pues todos estaban presentes.

-¿Qué pasara con esos Son?- Zetzu blanco pregunto a su líder, el cual le observo sin ninguna aparente emoción.

-No se preocupen, ya hemos pensado en algo… O mejor dicho, en "alguien…"- fue la respuesta de Pain, despertando la intriga de todos, y por supuesto que la de Itachi. -A su debido tiempo lo "despertaremos…" Solo espero que cuando llegue el momento podamos… Contenerlo-

 _-"Por alguna razón, algo impide que mi Sharingan mire a través de las paredes de esa habitación…"-_ el Uchiha mayor observaba hacia el frente en donde una puerta a una habitación solitaria se lograba apreciar, solo que al parecer esa habitación estaba equipada con sellos especiales que impedían que el azabache de ojos rojos observara que era lo que la habitación en cuestión escondía.

-Se dice que tienen un poder tremendo, casi demoniaco… Esto puede ser muy interesante- empuñando a Samehada, Kisame comentaba pasando su lengua por sus labios ante la mirada de los demás.

-"Si el enemigo tiene a alguien poderoso, tu también hazte con alguien poderoso"- citaba Konan con su casi eterna seriedad.

-Estén listos, pues los Son y las espadas de Kirigakure van a ser dos dolores de cabeza que para nada debemos dejar de vigilar… Sobre todo a los primeros- el peli naranja volvía a decir, haciendo que los demás asintieran aun que no muy convencidos.

 _-"Al parecer todo va de acuerdo al plan, a este paso ni si quiera 'ellos' podrán impedir lo que le pasara a este mundo podrido… Cuando las bestias con cola y las reliquias de Kaguya sean nuestras, nada impedirá que este mundo muera y nazca uno mejor"-_ de forma mental, hablaba el mismo tipo que portaba una máscara y que solo se podía ver una única cavidad para uno de sus ojos. Planes malvados se estaban desarrollando y que sin dudas en el futuro cercano pondrían al mundo ninja de cabeza.

 _-"Saiyajin que persiguió a mi madre en el pasado, a hora préstanos tu poder… ¡Saiyajin del mal…!"-_ la voz interna de Zetzu negro se hizo presente en la oscuridad de aquella habitación en donde ya hacia congelado y aparentemente muerto el responsable de que Kaguya llegara a este mundo hace mil años en el pasado, una larga cola de mono, cabellera azabache larga y voluminosa así como una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas conformaban el retrato y la apariencia de aquel mortífero Saiyajin del pasado más remoto. -" _¡Kanba!"-_

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

.

.

 **Avances Finales**

-¡No te vayas!- [Karin le pedía a Gohan después de que este le había ido avisar a la chica sobre su viaje junto a su padre.] -Si quiero ser mas fuerte necesito este viaje Karin-chan, además, no te preocupes, volveré-

-Se dice que un ninja en extremo poderoso a llegado a la aldea y que está siendo acompañado por un chiquillo que al parecer es su hijo- [Shion comentaba a su equipo "La elite de Raíz", siendo que esta se refería a Gohan y a Gohan cuando recién habían llegado a la aldea.] -Tsk… No debe ser la gran cosa-

-No sé de lo que Akatsuki sería capaz si logra apoderarse de las bestias con cola y esos tres artefactos legendarios, no quiero apresurarme pero, tal vez ni si quiera Gokú y su hijo podrían hacer algo- [Jiraiya conversaba con Tsunade la cual estaba siendo informada de los planes del Sannin de los sapos.] -Y es por eso mismo que debemos preparar a Naruko para lo que se viene… Jiraiya-

-Debo ser fuerte…- [Mikoto acariciaba de forma amorosa una mejilla del pequeño Goten que dormía aplacible en su cuna, siendo que Kushina le acompañaba en su dicha.] -Por este angelito, debo serlo-

-Gracias, Gaara-san- [Gohan extendiendo su mano le daba las gracias a Gaara y a sus hermanos por lo que hicieron al ayudar a los chicos que habían intentado recuperar a Sasuke.] _-"¿Po-Por que mi interior se siente tan raro?"-_

-Mientras ustedes no estén, yo me encargare de cuidar la aldea, así que no tienen de que preocuparse- [Jade en compañía de las demás esposas de Gokú se despedían de este y de Gohan, así como de Jiraiya y Naruko.] -Bien, ya es hora Gohan- -Si, papá-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Los Ninjas Son… "Hasta pronto" [Titulo del fic, con la voz de Gokú (latino) de fondo.] -Cuando nos volvamos a ver, ambos ya seremos chicos de tal vez 16 o 17 años, quiero…- [Naruko y Gohan se despedían en una bifurcación de caminos, siendo esperados ambos por Gokú y Jiraiya.] -Quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver tengamos nuestra primer cita, como novios- -Esta bien, Naruko-chan… Es una promesa-

Etiqueta de personaje:

Nombre: "Androide Numero 21", Jade Gero

Kekkei-Genkai: No.

Edad: 31 años, pero con apariencia de 25 años.

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Gustos y pasatiempos personales: Investigar e inventar cosas, estar con Gokú, leer literatura romántica, comer muchos dulces y golosinas.

Carácter: Variable.

Especialidad ninja: Ninjutsu avanzado (Energía ilimitada y Ki), Taijutsu avanzado.

Interés amoroso: Son Gokú.

Persona a la que admira: A su esposo, Son Gokú.

Procedencia: Planeta Tierra.

Color de ojos: Azul.

Color de pelo: Castaño cobrizo.

Técnica insignia: "Cumulo de Ki: Esfera de luz"

Nivel ninja: Incalculable.

Animal favorito: Oso grizzly.

Habilidad especial: Detectar la presencia de otros seres vivos, controlar su energía completamente, transformarse.

Arma preferida: No posee.

Rival: Nadie.

Ocupación: Investigadora y desarrolladora científica, Jounin de elite, maestra en la academia ninja.

Naturaleza de Chakra: No posee Chakra.

* * *

Próxima actualización: 11 al 13 de Agosto.

* * *

 **Bueno sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de: "Los Ninjas Son". Se cuidan y hasta pronto. Adiós.**


	91. Capitulo Final: Hasta pronto

_**-Respuestas-**_

 _ **-Blake2020-**_ _Of course, if friend, Gohan wants to become strong, he wants it because he already realized that he must be strong. I thank you for having accompanied me in this story, you do not know how much I appreciate it and the least I can do is thank you for the last time. Thank you very much._

 _ **-twisterblake2015-**_ _A pleasure to read you again friend, I give you my most grateful thanks for having read this story and likewise for having accompanied me during its development. Thank you and thank you. See you soon._

 _ **-wweTheBeast2015-**_ _He did what he could mate hehe, but it's good that you liked it, so I hope that this story has pleased you from start to finish. Best regards and thanks again._

 _ **-blake015-**_ _If friend, let's hope to see what happens in the second season. Thank you for accompanying me in this story and also for always being on the lookout, supporting and reading it. You do not know how much that helped me and I will always thank you, who read me. Infinite thanks for everything._

 _ **-alexo140-**_ _[Comentario respondido por PM]_

 _ **-ThonyCvs-**_ _Gracias amigo y qué bueno que te gusto esa última pelea entre padre e hijo, pues la considere justa y necesaria para "finiquitar" el ciclo jeje. En cuanto a los Akatsuki si men, esperemos ver qué sucede y ver si ese Saiyajin no los termina matando por endejos jajaja. Te doy mis mas sinceras gracias por haber leído mi historia, por haberla comentado y por haberla apoyado, de verdad gracias compañero, espero leerte de nuevo pronto y cuídate mucho. Adiós._

 _ **-JonhSuper-**_ _Bueno la verdad es que si barajee e Broly por un momento, pero después me dije, "ese men ya está muy usado" aparte de que ya lo había usado con anterioridad en un one-shot ya viejo de esta historia y con eso de que Cumber o Kanba es como un Broly pero todavía mas grande pues pensé que sería bueno hacer uso de el jeje, en cuanto a Gohan, e intentado que a lo largo de la historia forje su carácter y que poco a poco se vaya pareciendo más a su versión alternativa de Mirai Gohan. No me agradezcas nada compañero, el que debe agradecerles soy yo por seguir y apoyar esta historia, gracias por hacerlo amigo. Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, cuídate mucho y reitero: Gracias._

 _ **-Srblack28-**_ _Claro compañero, agradezco tus comentario y asi mismo por supuesto que ya retomare de forma más consecutiva y constante el fic de Gohan en Fairy Tail, no te preocupes por ello jeje. Hasta otra amigo y gracias por todo tu apoyo a mis historias, de corazón te lo agradece tu amigo SaiyajinSannin. Saludos cordiales._

 _ **-alexzero-**_ _Bueno amigo, obviamente este Kanba no va a tener el mismo poder que su homónimo de Heroes, aun asi va a ser en extremo fuerte y sin dudas va a ser todo un reto para Goku y Gohan acabarlo, pero para eso falta un poco jeje. Y claro no recordaba esa técnica que decías, "pulso de Ki" intentare implementarla, claro si es propicio para la historia pero aun así lo intentare compañero, gracias por los consejos, vistas, comentarios y demás cosas que hiciste por esta historia compañero, de verdad te lo agradezco, cuídate y nos vemos en la segunda temporada._

 _ **-daizuke-**_ _Hola amigo, gracias por seguir comentando y qué bueno que te gusto mucho el anterior capitulo, me alegra y mucho, en cuanto a lo demás, no creo meter a nadie de otros universos en la segunda temporada por lo que dudo mucho que Kiabe, Caulifla o Kale salgan como tal, lo siento si eso te decepciona, en cuanto a Sasuke por a hora que disfrute, por que tarde o temprano va a tener que "pagar" sus pecados jeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo compañero, eres grande. Nos leemos después._

 _ **-Guest-**_ _Hola compañero anónimo jeje bueno que te digo, ese Kanba no va ser igual de fuerte que el de Heroes, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vayan a matar fácilmente, te aseguro que Goku solo, solo no va a poder contra el, asi que pues en la segunda temporada muchas sorpresas y cosas pueden ocurrir, en cuanto al SSJM de Gohan, bueno vendría siendo mi versión del Súper Saiyajin blanco o plateado que tanto le han dado a Gohan, en cuanto a su poder, si se entrena bien y todo, incluso podría sobrepasar a Goku SSJ4 así que veamos qué pasa. Gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero te haya entretenido o cuanto menos parecido interesante, de corazón gracias._

 _ **-juanan231383-**_ _Bueno amigo de hecho ese dato sobre ese guerrero del que habla Pain se revela en el ultimo párrafo del anterior capitulo jeje por si gustas revisarlo para que veas o si decides quedarte con la intriga pues es tu decisión jeje. Bueno amigo juanan te agradezco completamente el que hayas leído esta historia y la hayas apoyado, ojala te hayas llevado buenas impresiones de ella jeje, gracias por todo y muchos éxitos para ti compañero, pues son merecidos. Cuídate._

 _ **-Jos Yivaldi-**_ _Buenas amigo, bueno Erza no felicita a Kakashi y a Shion, solo supuso cosas que estaban equivocadas de momento y pues dijo que se alegraba por ellos, ya sabes en una clase de mofa jeje en cuanto a tus preguntas, la primera no sabría respóndete pues no he escrito nada de la segunda temporada y apenas y he planeado algo, lo siento men jeje, la segunda, de cuando aparece Zabuza, tal vez nunca, según como mire, por que igual no he decidido nada con él, y la última pregunta, si todas se despidieron de Gohan y no lo van hacer cuando este se lleva con Goku, ya tuvieron su despedida a solas cada una de ellas así que pues que te puedo decir jeje. Gracias compañero por haber leído toda la historia así mismo gracias por haber hecho tus recomendaciones que hasta una saga salió de ellas jeje, espero leerte en mis demás historias, claro si te apetece y sobre todo espero leerte en la segunda temporada. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo, infinitas gracias._

 _ **-Mr. Executor-**_ _Gracias por tus palabras amigo, se hizo lo que se pudo como siempre digo y es bueno saber que a ustedes quienes leen les ha gustado el desempeño de la historia, sin dudas es algo a tener en cuenta siempre compañero. Gracias por todo el apoyo y soporte a mi historia, eres grande compañero, espero te cuides y nos leamos pronto. Hasta luego._

 _ **-J04XD-**_ _Igual compañero te regreso el saludo de forma afectuosa, bueno muchas cosas han pasado y si, decidí usar a Kanba por que es un personaje "tipo Broly" por no decir que a grandes rasgos tiene mucho que ofrecer así que pues jeje espero en la segunda temporada haga destrozos a diestra y siniestra jajaja. Gracias amigo, gracias por pasarte, gracias por entrar al fic y gracias por leerlo así como por comentar cada que puedes, no sabes el cuanto eso me ayudo a lo largo del desarrollo de la historia, ojala en la segunda temporada también puedas acompañarme amigo, así que sin más y completamente de corazón: Muchas gracias amigo, SaiyajinSannin se despide por última vez. Hasta pronto._

 _ **-Harems de Gokú y Gohan establecidos-**_

Harem -Gokú- [Definitivo]:Kushina, Mikoto, Androide 21, Mei, Tsunade, Erza "Scarlet"

Harem -Gohan- [Definitivo]:Naruko, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Xenovia

 _ **-Esquema argumental de la historia-**_

 _Inicio: Capitulo introductorio a la historia._

 _Introducción: Capítulos 1 al 4._

 _Mini-arco "Interés por el poder de un Saiyajin": Capítulos 5 al 9._

 _Arco "El viaje fuera de la aldea": Capítulos 10 al 17_

 _Arco "Tras los secretos del remolino": Capítulos 18 al 27 (Saga sugerida por el lector anónimo_ _ **"Jos Yivaldi"**_ _. ¡Gracias!)_

 _Arco "Exámenes Chunin": Capítulos 29 al 43_

 _Mini-arco "La llama de una Hokage": Capítulos 44 al 47_

 _Arco "El resurgir de los androides": Capítulos 49 al 59_

 _Arco "La Raíz de todo mal": Capítulos 65 al 71_

 _Final: "La traición del Sharingan": Capítulos 75 al 86_

 _Capítulos finales del 87 al 90_

 _ **-Curiosidades finales del capítulo-**_

 _-Sasuke esta interesando en el poder de Komachi-_

 _-Al parecer no solo las espadas maestras están detrás de las reliquias de Kaguya-_

 _-Erza fue reclutada por Danzo cuando apenas era una niña de alrededor de unos cinco años de edad-_

 _-Raíz se encargaba de misiones de alto secreto y en las cuales el Hokage no podía intervenir directamente-_

 _-Todos los amigos de Naruko están decididos a también hacerse fuertes mientras ella y Gohan no estén en la aldea-_

 _-Mikoto y Kushina por fin se dan cuenta que han rejuvenecido gracias a un deseo de Gokú-_

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Ni Naruto ni Dragón Ball Z me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, el argumento de esta historia es lo único que si es de mi autoría, esta historia no se hace con fines de lucro o plagio, es hecho por un fan para fans. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Palabras finales del autor: Hace diez meses una idea nació en mi cabeza o mejor dicho, una "versión" de la combinación de dos de los mundos de mis franquicias favoritas de anime y manga, de esa "versión" surgió esta historia, una historia que hoy llega a su final temporalmente hablando gracias al apoyo incondicional que ustedes, queridos lectores me han dado a lo largo de estos meses, gracias por aceptar mi idea, gracias por darle una oportunidad y leer, gracias por sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, gracias por las horas que tuvieron que ceder a favor de ver, leer y comentar cada capítulo de esta historia, gracias por todo amigos y amigas. Como ya lo había dicho antes, estos escritos surgieron por mis ganas de "experimentar" y explorar el subgénero del harem en la escritura, mi historia… No, nuestra historia no es perfecta y está lejos de serlo, pero, al saber que a ustedes les gusto me esforcé por darles algo cuanto menos decente y como veo si valieron los esfuerzos, pues todo el apoyo, toda la ayuda, toda la aceptación, todo el avance mismo es merito de ustedes compañeros. Si hay algún lector por ahí que también quiera escribir su historia, le diría que se animase, que perdiera el miedo o la vergüenza y se aventurara, pues la critica tal vez sea dura, pero sin dudas va a ver más personas dispuestas a leerlo y apoyarlo que personas tirándole insultos o menospreciando su esfuerzo, ¡Amigo, anímate!**_

 _ **¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias! Yo por el momento me centrare en mi otro fic de Gohan en FT así que espero también leerlos por allá, clara si se les apetece y sobre todo si les parece bueno dicho fic por lo pronto me doy satisfecho con solo haberlos tenido aquí amigos y compañeros. ¿Cuándo iniciara la segunda temporada? Siéndoles sincero no sabría darles una fecha clara, pues al ritmo que voy con el otro fic tal vez también se alargue hasta los setenta capítulos o incluso más, pero bueno, espero que cuando inicie "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics" me hagan saber que estuvieron esperando la segunda parte de esta historia en modo de vistas, vistas y más vistas jeje. De nuevo gracias amigos, a cada uno de ustedes, que mi dios los acompañe siempre y que tengan la mejor de las suertes en sus sueños, metas y objetivos. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Hasta pronto.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Final: Hasta pronto.**

 _-"Sasuke…"-_ Abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar como una voz conocida susurraba su nombre, el cuarto en donde estaba a penas y era alumbrado por una triste vela en una de las esquinas del tétrico lugar, giro su cabeza a cada lado de la "cama" en la cual estaba, llevando sus dos manos a su rostro que estaba completamente mojado debido al sudor que las altas temperaturas que evocaban esas horas de la noche. -Son- musito con su voz más relajada, levantándose y quedando sentado sobre el filo de la cama, recargando sus hombros sobre sus piernas y sintiéndose un poco raro así como su boca reseca, ¿Por qué se había mirado perturbado de su sueño?, ¿Por miedo?, ¿Por preocupación? No lo sabía, simplemente se levanto y estiro sus músculos ante ese "espanto" de su somnolencia.

-¿Por qué me siento así?- se pregunto así mismo el Uchiha, cuando de repente escucho como varios pasos se acercaron a su puerta haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia de inmediato.

 **-*¡Toc toc toc!*-** la madera sonó varias veces, haciendo que el chico de cabellos negros frunciera un poco su seño y se mirara un tanto inquieto, pues bien sabía que su detección de Ki no servía en ese lugar por todos los sellos de anti detección y camuflaje que habían. -¿Quién es?- se atrevió a inquirir, a lo que por respuesta una voz femenina se manifestaba.

-Soy Komachi, Sasuke Uchiha… Ya es hora que te levantes- a pesar de que la chica de cabellos blancos estaba afuera, la voz de esta sonó tan autoritaria que el azabache se quedo un poco extrañado.

-Está bien, ya voy- por fin respondió, después de varios segundos de silencio, lo que provoco que pasara a escuchar como de nuevo pasos se manifestaban, pero a hora alejándose del lugar. -Komachi Zoto… Neutralizo a Naruko de una sola patada, además, esa catana que porta, es como si tuviera vida propia… Necesito saber más de ella y esa energía que expide, tal vez pueda aprovecharme de eso. Por a hora, continuare haciéndolos creer que estoy de parte de Orochimaru y cuando llegue el momento lo acabare para poder largarme de este agujero- hablaba consigo mismo el chico, retirándose su ropa de dormir y preparándose para un nuevo día en la guarida de Orochimaru, después de haber abandonado la aldea días anteriores.

* * *

Konoha: Días después.

 _[OST Recomendado: Cloudiness - NS: Blood Prison /watch?v=EBUQlHskQdc.]_

-¿Entonces se van a ir, Gohan-kun?- triste Karin preguntaba a Gohan, el cual portando un nuevo traje marcial similar al antiguo que usaba cuando recién llego a ese mundo asintió de forma seria y sin pestañear.

-Karin-chan… Necesito este viaje, necesito fortalecer mi espíritu y mi cuerpo, solo así podre estar listo para lo que se venga y…- se acerco el chico a la pelirroja que había mantenido su mirada agachada, para después con suavidad acariciar la mejilla izquierda de esta causando que se sobresaltara y le mirara directo a los ojos. -Poder protegerlos- culmino con aquellas dos palabras llenas de seguridad, cosa que hizo que la chica cerrara sus ojos al sentirse triste al saber que no miraría al Son en mucho tiempo, Ino ya sabía, Naruko por supuesto que lo sabía, Sakura era otra de las chicas que ya conocían dicha noticia, así mismo Hinata también ya estaba al tanto, quedando solo Karin, pues el joven también se había despedido de Xenovia, siendo ella la ultima.

-¡No te vayas!- le abrazo la chica, empañando sus anteojos y sintiendo el fuerte pecho del joven el cual suspiro al saber que esa sería la reacción de la chica.

-Lo siento Karin-chan, pero…- correspondió el abrazo de la chica, la cual lloraba a esas instancias, tanto que decir y ese nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía. -No puedo hacer eso, si quiero ser mas fuerte aun debo esforzarme y para eso debo hacer este viaje, pero no te preocupes, voy a volver jeje- la separo de su cuerpo, para verle más animado y sonriente, pues intentaba hacer que la muchacha con anteojos y de ojos rojizos volviera a reír.

-¿De verdad vas a volver?- un poco temerosa le pregunto, haciendo que el joven Son sonriese con mayor fuerza brindándole un poco de seguridad a la Uzumaki pelirroja.

-Claro Karin-chan, te lo prometo- con sus buenos ánimos el semi-Saiyajin continuo diciendo, haciendo que por fin Karin sonriese, pues sentía que le podía creer todo a él y a esa sonrisa que siempre la hacía feliz al verla.

-Cuando vuelvas, te juro que me abre convertido en la mejor investigadora de Konoha- más animada hablaba, haciendo que el chico de ojos negros se sintiera contento por la chica a la cual había salvado en el bosque de la muerte.

-Confía en ti y lo lograras, Karin-chan- con un pulgar arriba le motivaba, cosa que la chica agradeció dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha sin que el chico reaccionara a tiempo.

-Gracias, Gohan-kun-

Se volvieron abrazar, siendo que detrás de una pared cercana, Jade reía y sonreía al verlos tan "juntos", la científica de cabellera castaña y vestido a cuadros estaba contenta por su aprendiz. - _"Cuando Gohan-kun regrese de ese viaje, una verdadera guerra va a empezar por el jijiji"-_ pensaba divertida la Androide de mirada azul, cuidándose para no ser detectada por Gohan o por Karin que continuaban abrazados.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Erza se limpiaba su rostro en las aguas del rio que atravesaba el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, pues había estado ahí entrenando desde muy temprano.

-Nunca descansamos jeje- una voz risueña se escucho detrás de la pelirroja que salto hacia el agua, quedando parada en sus aguas y con una de sus espadas en una de sus manos, notando como esa voz pertenecía a un Gokú que le observaba arqueando sus cejas al no comprender aquella acción de la mujer de mirada marrón. -¿Te asuste?- pregunto curioso, haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa al haber sido tan "extrema".

-Perdón, es que… Pensé que eras otra persona- desapareciendo su espada en una nube de humo la pelirroja salía de las aguas del rio en donde había estado, para acercarse al Son que tenía sus dos manos sobre su nuca y observaba el cielo azul de la aldea.

-No pasa nada, a decir verdad, lo siento si te asuste jeje- mirándole brevemente se disculpo el Saiyajin de raza pura, haciendo suspirar a Erza la cual no comprendía por qué ese hombre tan poderoso se relajaba tanto a pesar de lo que sabía que ella había hecho.

-¿Por qué es tan relajado y alegre…? Digo, se lo pregunto por qué casi siempre lo he mirado sonriendo después de aquella pelea que tuvimos- se atrevió a preguntar la chica con las ropas reglamentarias de los Jounin, Gokú por su parte le volvía a observar sin romper esa misma sonrisa de la que Erza hablaba.

-No tengo razones para estar triste jeje Siempre he sido así, por lo que nunca me he preguntado por qué no ser así-

Erza se confundió un poco con lo dicho por el Saiyajin, mas sacudió levemente su cabeza para borrarse esa confusión pasajera. _-"No lo comprendo… Puede ser alegre pero cuando está en una pelea su seriedad puede ser completa… Eres muy interesante, sempai"-_ mirando los gestos del Son mayor Erza pensaba y comentaba de forma interna. -Gokú-sempai- la chica volvió a llamar al guerrero con vendas en sus brazos y puños, a lo que este por tercera vez volvía a verle.

-¿Si?-

-También me he preguntado, ¿Cómo esta Mikoto-sama?- la culpa aun le atormentaba un poco a la chica, a lo que Gokú de forma serena y sumamente tranquila tomo un poco de aire para responder.

-Ella…- suspiro deteniéndose un poco. -Ella está bien… jeje la verdad es que aun está un poco afectada por Sasuke, pero…- se rasco la nuca con una de sus manos mientras la otra la retiraba de su cabeza. -Goten ha sido una gran ayuda para superar su dolor, realmente lo quiere- sus palabras fueron suaves, pero aun y así, Erza sintió un gran remordimiento aun en su corazón por lo que había hecho en el pasado, cuando había raptado por ordenes de Danzo a un recién nacido Goten.

-Mikoto-sama debe odiarme…- miro el pequeño pasto que crecía en la tierra, mientras, decía aquellas palabras decaída y triste cosa que Gokú noto al verle ladeando su cabeza y arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¿Mm?-

 _[OST Recomendado: Man of the world - NS /watch?v=TkQLJ2KzsKA.]_

-Lo que hice no tiene justificación… Lastime a muchas personas, siempre ha sido así, desde que me encontró Danzo-sama siempre he sido usada como un instrumento de guerra…- continuaba hablando la pelirroja ante el silencio de Gokú. _-"¡AAAAGGGGH!"-_ un grito ahogado por la sangre se hizo presente en la cabeza de la chica, recordando cada una de las matanzas en las cuales había participado, en las cuales se había mirado involucrada por órdenes del fallecido líder de Raíz. _-"¡Mamá! ¡Papá…!"-_ cerro sus ojos al recordar su niñez, su trágica y desoladora niñez.

-[Flash Back]-

-¡¿Dónde están?! ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi papá!- entre casas hechas cenizas lloraba la niña de cabellos escarlata y ropas chamuscadas, desorientada, con sus pies descalzos y el humo llenando por completo su cuerpo, la chica se abría paso a llanto entre toda la devastación que había. -¿Dónde están? *snif* No quiero estar sola *snif*- gimoteando y sollozando la pequeña continuaba su andar, hasta que por fin llego al final de lo que en la noche previa había sido una aldea en las inmediaciones a la frontera entre el país del fuego y del viento.

-¡Mamá!- reclamaba a su madre, mas nadie venia al auxilio de aquella chica que portaba unos lindos ojos marrones y su cabello brillaba por si solo de un intenso escarlata, mirando hacia las dunas de arena y notando como el Sol de forma lenta se abría paso entre las montañas arenosas de la lejanía, declarando un nuevo día en el desierto hostigado por la tercer gran guerra ninja que por aquellos años recién había iniciado.

 **-*¡FIUT FIUT FIUT FIUT!*-** de repente y sin previo aviso varias Shurikens fueron lanzadas hacia la niña, cayendo a sus pies y asustándola enormemente haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y con sus ojos completamente abiertos mirara hacia todas partes, observando como de repente varios ninjas aparecieron de la nada, observándole, con sus rostros tapados con mascaras de tela y la banda ninja de Konoha en la frente.

-Es solo una niña- comento uno de los ninjas, observando a la pequeña que se encogió de brazos y piernas completamente asustada y sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntaba otro de los enmascarados, observando cómo desenfundo su Tanto haciendo que la chica de mirada marrón se asustase aun mas.

-Danzo-sama fue claro: "No dejen a nadie con vida en esa aldea de traidores"- con firmeza un tercer ninja tomaba la palabra, cruzado de brazos y mirando severamente a la pequeña Erza que estaba muy asustada.

-Esperen…- otra voz se hizo presente, haciendo que los ninjas anteriores de inmediato se pusieran firmes y casi al mismo tiempo se postraran para mostrar respeto ante su superior, fue cuando la pelirroja miro como un hombre con vendas en la cara se hacía presente, sus cabellos erizados y una cicatriz en el mentón, con su único ojo visible le observaba curioso, pues gracias a las habilidades sensoriales de uno de sus ninjas de confianza había sentido el gran Chakra que aquella simple niña tenía en su interior.

-¡Danzo-sama!- todos sus subordinados mostraron respeto ante su líder, el cual a paso lento camino hacia donde estaba aun asustada Erza que no dejaba de llorar al sentirse tan desprotegida y a la merced de esos extraños hombres.

-No tengas miedo, venimos a ayudar…- le ofreció su mano, haciendo que la niña le observara pero aun de forma desconfiada. _-"Según Akitzu esta niña tiene un gran poder dormido, veamos de que es capaz y tal vez puede convertirse en un gran y valioso recurso para la aldea"-_ con malicia el hombre pensaba, aun extendiendo su mano hacia Erza que lentamente se miro engañada por la "fachada" de aquel viejo desconocido.

-¿Do-Donde están papá y mamá?- inquiría la pequeña con sus ojos aun llorosos, mas Danzo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, aun y así decidió responder.

-Ellos no están aquí, si quieres vivir, debes venir con nosotros-

Erza le miraba no muy convencida, pero aun y así termino por aceptar la mano de aquel extraño que sonreía de forma misteriosa y un poco tenebrosa.

* * *

-¡Por favor! ¡Por fav…!- **-*¡FIUUU!*-** -¡AAAARRRGGGH!- **-*¡TUP!*-** el cuerpo de un aldeano cayo tendido al suelo, después de que su cuello había sido rebanado por completo y sin compasión por una Erza con máscara de conejo y traje táctico de Raíz. A ella y a la elite de Raíz se le había asignado acabar con una aldea entera donde se creía estaba un espía de la roca, cosa que nunca se comprobó pero aun y así eran ordenes.

Las casas ardían y el cielo se llenaba de humo y fuego en plena noche cuando aquella matanza estaba ocurriendo.

-Por fin terminamos, aun y así, por mala suerte no encontramos a ese espía de la roca, Danzo-sama puede molestarse por ello- "Garra" comentaba, aquel otro miembro de la elite de Raíz.

-Nuestras ordenes nos dictaban destruir esta aldea estuviera el espía o no… Hemos cumplido con nuestra encomienda, así que Danzo-sama no tiene por qué molestarse- fueron las palabras secas de la pelirroja mirando a su compañero, el cual solo río al ver lo sería que siempre era la descendiente del clan Uzumaki.

-Está bien que estés obsesionada con cumplir las órdenes de Danzo-sama pero, en ocasiones no es malo desviarse un poco de la misión- "Velocidad" hablaba, limpiando su Tanto de la sangre que esa noche esa arma había probado.

-Cambiando de tema…- de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia las llamas que se alzaban en el cielo estrellado, Shion hablaba por fin, esa chica había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que Erza la miro, cuando recién la habían traído del país del agua. -Se dice que un ninja en extremo poderoso llego a la aldea estos días… Tanto así que Danzo-sama está muy interesado en el poder de ese misterioso guerrero, además, también se dice que no llego solo, pues al parecer un chiquillo que es su hijo le acompaña- revelaba la chica sin retirarse su máscara y ver al resto de sus compañeros.

-Tsk… ¿Poderoso dices?, No digas tonterías Shion, en la aldea no hay nadie más poderoso que nosotros, la escolta personal de Danzo-sama por no decir que somos la elite de la elite de Raíz… Nadie es más poderoso que nosotros- mofándose completamente "Velocidad" comentaba, ganándose la mirada un tanto molesta a través de su máscara de la chica de ojos lavanda.

-Yo que tu no me confiaría, o terminaras muerto por tener la boca tan floja… Corredor mediocre…- la respuesta de Shion hizo que el otro ninja le observara un poco molesto ante las palabras escuchadas, así mismo la ninja de hielo empezó a reír al ver que su comentario había calado en su compañero. -jajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelear, estúpido?- le reto dejando de estar cruzada de brazos, y haciendo que el ninja frunciera el ceño por debajo de su máscara de ave.

-Cálmense ustedes dos- Erza intervenía, retirándose su máscara y observando a Shion y a "Velocidad".

* * *

 _-"Es él… ¿Él es ese guerrero poderoso?"-_ Erza pensaba observando como Gokú reía, mientras, entrenaba con Mikoto y Kushina, esquivando las patadas y puñetazos que las dos mujeres intentaban darle. _-"¿Por qué ríe? ¿Por qué es así?"_ \- continuaba preguntándose de forma mental la pelirroja que estaba escondida entre varios arbustos.

-Eso es Kushina-chan, intenta concentrarte para sentir mis movimientos- Gokú continuaba instruyendo a su prometida de también cabellos rojos, la cual apretando los dientes y teniendo una expresión agresiva atacaba sin lograr darle aun que fuera un golpe.

Tiempo después:

 _-"Eres interesante, Son Gokú…"-_ con ese pensamiento una Erza que miraba a la lejanía las nubes de tormenta, y rayos chocando sin parar así como detonaciones gigantescas, pues desde las murallas de la aldea observaba la frenética pelea que el Saiyajin mayor sostenía en contra de una colérica Androide 21, cuando el clímax de la pelea había llegado.

-[Fin Flash Back]-

-¿Erza-chan?- Gokú llamo a la pelirroja al notar que esta se había quedado pensativa, a lo que la chica en cuestión reacciono rápidamente alejándose del curioso guerrero de cabellos negros.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

-¡N-No pasa nada! Solo… Solo me quede pensando un poco-

-¿Y en que pensabas?- volvía a interrogar el Saiyajin estirando sus brazos y haciendo varias sentadillas frente a la pelirroja.

-En cosas…- se limito a responder, pues aun no se sentía lista como para contarle su pasado al Saiyajin el cual continuaba estirando sus músculos y relajándolos.

-Estabas entrenando, ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

Gokú sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa de Erza, para después sacar su báculo sagrado de donde siempre lo portaba detrás de su espalda. -Ven, quiero entrenar contigo- sin romper su sonrisa le invito, confundiendo a la chica, mas esta cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar de golpe el poco aire que llevaba en sus pulmones.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a sus cambios de humor, Gokú-sempai-

-jeje Solo dime Gokú, siento raro que me digan sempai jajaja- con aquella risa el guerrero empezó a realizar movimientos con el báculo sagrado.

-Es-Esta bien, solo le diré Gokú- fue la respuesta animada que le dio la chica observando los movimientos que el Saiyajin mayor hacia.

-Ya que quedo resuelto, vamos a entrenar un poco- volvía a decir el Son, siendo que en eso Erza acepto la invitación y desenfundando un pequeño pergamino se dispuso a invocar una de sus tantas catanas, sintiéndose lista para el "reto" aun que esto sería solo un leve entrenamiento y para nada sería la revancha entre esos dos.

* * *

Torre Hokage:

-Bien, Tsunade… Naruko se irá conmigo durante un periodo de dos a tres años para poderla entrenar como es debido en el uso del Chakra del Kyubi…- Jiraiya observaba a la rubia que se miraba más tranquila que nunca, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y sentada frente a su escritorio, con Shizune a su lado derecho y con Tonton en el suelo, olisqueando el piso.

-¿Kushina está de acuerdo con que te la lleves, Jiraiya…? Claro, considerando lo pervertido que eres-

-¡No juegues conmigo, Tsunade!- el viejo Sannin de los sapos se molesto con las palabras de la Senju la cual había sonreído ante la tomadura de pelo que le hizo a su amigo y ex compañero. -Tú sabes que la familia es sagrada, seré un pervertido pero Naruko es mi ahijada y la quiero como tal, jamás me propasaría con ella-

-Eso espero, por que de lo contrario, Gohan podría molestarse contigo- continuo diciendo en tono de burla la rubia, y haciendo que el peliblanco se tornara un poco pensativo, mas sacudió su cabeza ante las ideas que aquella rubia de grandes pechos le estaba diciendo.

-Ya te lo dije, no tienen de que preocuparse, la entrenare bien y la cuidare- ya hablando más serio, el sabio de los sapos continuo diciendo, observando como Tsunade se levantaba de su lugar para girarse y ver por las ventanas de la torre Hokage.

-No necesitas decírmelo, Jiraiya… Sé que cuidaras bien de ella, solo estaba bromeando contigo… Solo que si se te pasa por la cabeza pasarte…- se giro observándole con un semblante amenazante, lo que hizo que el Sannin sudara frio al ver la mirada que le lanzaba la mujer de ojos castaños. -Te voy a castrar- hablo con tanta seriedad que Jiraiya se llevo sus dos manos a aquella parte amenazada de su anatomía, a la par que Shizune no aguantaba la risa aun que hacia su mayor intento para hacerlo.

-No digas esas cosas ni de broma, Tsunade- se limito a decir aquellas palabras el pervertido de cabello blanco, a la par que la rubia mencionada le volvía a dar la cara.

-Espero tengan un buen viaje, de verdad que lo deseo… Sobre todo por…- el tono de la conversación cambio drásticamente, justo y como el tono de voz de la Hokage, siendo que Jiraiya también se puso rígido.

 _[OST Recomendado: Spiral - NS /watch?v=-nFIlT0zeRw.]_

-Akatsuki- Jiraiya completo la frase de la rubia, la cual asintió en acuerdo.

-A pesar de que contamos con Gokú, Gohan y Jade, al parecer ese grupo no se dará por vencido… Lo que me preocupa es que es lo que harán cuando empiecen a moverse, todo esto me da mala espina- la rubia se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar derecho ante la mirada preocupada de Shizune y la a hora seriedad de Jiraiya.

-Me temo que no solo irán tras los Bijuu, Tsunade…- volvía a decir el ninja con líneas rojas en sus mejillas, intrigando a la líder de la hoja.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-A lo que me refiero es que, al parecer intentaran también recolectar "Las fuentes de poder"-

 _-"¿Las fuentes de poder?"-_ Shizune se pregunto de forma interna, mirando la cara seria de Tsunade para después pasar a la de Jiraiya.

-En todo el mundo ninja existieron tres artefactos con un poder inmenso, se dice que en su día pertenecieron al mismísimo sabio de los seis caminos aun que nunca se comprobó que eso fuera verdad o que si quiera el mismo sabio hubiera existido, mas los artefactos si existen por que hay evidencia de su existencia…- comenzó a relatar Tsunade, sobresaltando a la chica morocha. -Nuestro clan, el Senju poseía uno de esos artefactos… "La vena del dragón…" Un recipiente con un poder tremendo, un poder que había sido sellado en su interior desde tiempos lejanos, los otros dos artefactos estaban en manos del clan Uzumaki, pero después de su decadencia se perdió el rastro de estos, lo que provoco que se creyeran perdidos y olvidados…- continuó explicando la Senju, haciendo que Jiraiya asintiera.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu abuelo, el primer Hokage, había escondido la vena del dragón para impedir que callera en manos equivocadas cuando el muriera, ¿No?-

-Así es…- suspiro un poco fastidiada y volviendo a sentarse. -Pero por estipulación de el mismo, el lugar de escondite de ese artefacto debía ser cambiado cada pocos años, actualmente solo los ambu que participaron en esa "recolocación" saben en donde está la vena del dragón, ni si quiera yo misma se en donde está y creo que es mejor así… Esa cosa guarda un poder para nada ordinario- se recargo en su silla, volviendo a suspirar para ver después a Jiraiya.

-No sé de lo que Akatsuki sería capaz si logra apoderarse de las bestias con cola y de esos tres artefactos legendarios, no quiero apresurarme pero, tal vez ni si quiera Gokú y su hijo podrían hacer algo- intentando no sonar pesimista o mal, Jiraiya hablaba de nuevo, mientras, Tsunade recargaba su cabeza en los nudillos de su puño izquierdo.

-Y es por eso mismo que debes preparar a Naruko para lo que se viene… Jiraiya- hablo aun más autoritaria la Senju rubia, haciendo que Jiraiya asintiera con firmeza y en completo acuerdo con la mujer.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Casa de los Son:

 _[OST Recomendado: Peaceful - NS /watch?v=KrHJju5dSQs.]_

Mikoto miraba dormir a Goten, el cual se movía levemente en su cuna, ya habían transcurrido varios días desde lo que había pasado con Sasuke y de cierta forma ya lo estaba superando, justo y como paso con Itachi, aun que obviamente el dolor continuaba dentro de ella, pero como Uchiha que era debía demostrar su fuerza de espíritu y no dejarse caer, después de todo, tenía otro hijo por el cual debía ser fuerte y decidida. -Mi pequeño Goten- la mujer de ojos negros musito con sumo cariño, acariciando con delicadeza una de las mejillas del bebé que continuaba dormido de forma apacible e inocente.

-Mikoto…- la voz de Kushina se hizo presente cuando la pelirroja entro al cuarto en donde la mencionada Uchiha estaba, esta dejo de ver a Goten para girarse y encontrarse con su "hermana" Uzumaki.

-Kushina…- también llamo por su nombre a la mujer de ojos azules que terminaba de encaminarse hacia ella, la cual con una sonrisa le observaba.

-Como veo ya estas mejor, me alegro- sonriente fue lo que Kushina dijo, haciendo que Mikoto cerrara sus ojos y también sonriera.

-Es evidente que la traición de Sasuke me sigue doliendo, pero…- se llevo sus dos manos a su pecho. -Como le dije a Gokú-kun, debía seguir fuerte…- volvió a girar su rostro para ver a Goten durmiendo. -Por este angelito, debo serlo- termino de decir, siendo que Kushina también miraba al pequeñito con "peinado de Gokú".

 _-"Ya quiero que nazcas, bebé_ "- acariciando su vientre, la pelirroja pensaba, anhelando ya tener a su bebé entre sus brazos, Naruko ya sabía que sería hermana, se había puesto muy feliz, solo que lamentaba el hecho de saber que cuando su madre diera a luz ella estaría lejos.

-Hablando de otra cosa… Estos días me he sentido raramente rejuvenecida, es como si, tuviera menos años y no sé por qué- Mikoto interrumpió aquel pensamiento de la pelirroja que le volvía a ver, haciendo que esta parpadeara varias veces al sentirse extrañamente igual.

-A hora que lo dices…- se toco sus caderas, así como su rostro, algo que confundió a la Uchiha. -Yo también me siento más ligera y… Joven- fue cuando miro con detalle el rostro de su amiga la cual también se intrigo por la acción de la Uzumaki.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Kushina?-

La pelirroja se alejo sin perder de vista el rostro de la peli azul oscuro, que parpadeo varias veces sin entender.

-Tu rostro se ve más fino y joven, Mikoto- la mencionada se toco la cara, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos como su piel era más suave y lisa, por culpa de todo lo que había pasado días atrás, las dos mujeres aun no sabían sobre aquel segundo deseo de Gokú y dado que este no les había dicho nada, pues no comprendían que pasaba.

-Tu cara también se ve un poco distinta, es como si… Como si tuvieras el rostro de tus veintes…-

-¿A caso…?- Kushina también se toco su rostro, sus mejillas, nariz y contornos del mentón y ojos, sintiéndose extrañada, así mismo sus pechos estaban más levantados y sus glúteos también firmes y un poco rígidos lo mismo que Mikoto, el peso de las dos había bajado un poco y lo más importante, tenían más "color" en su piel la cual brillaba como signo inequívoco que ambas mujeres gozaban de buena salud.

-¡Somos más jóvenes!- las dos exclamaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el pequeño Goten despertara y empezara a llorar de forma desconsolada, asustando a Mikoto y a Kushina.

-Rayos, despertamos al bebé- se quejo la mujer de ojos negros, tomando entre sus brazos al mini Gokú que no dejaba de llorar por que lo habían despertado de golpe.

-jeje- Kushina rio un poco apenada por haber gritado, aun que también la misma Mikoto lo había hecho.

-Aun que sea verdad eso de que somos más jóvenes, ¿Cómo paso?- arrullando a su bebé, Mikoto preguntaba a su amiga la cual estaba igual de perdida rascándose la nuca y mirando como Goten era balanceado por su amiga en un intento de calmarle.

-Tal vez…- la Uzumaki mayor se llevo una de sus manos a su mentón, pensando en una posible razón de su rejuvenecimiento, hasta que un "Click" sonó en su cabeza y con una sonrisa coqueta miro a Mikoto. -Tal vez, Gokú-kun pidió que fuéramos más jóvenes- un poco más tranquila termino de decir, desconcertando a la mujer Uchiha que aun tenia a Goten entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Gokú-kun pidió ese deseo? Pero, ¿Para qué?-

-No es obvio, tú y yo éramos un poco mayores que él, a hora tal vez tengamos su misma edad o incluso somos menores-

-Bueno, eso es verdad…- mirando a Goten, Mikoto medito las palabras lógicas de la Uzumaki que continuaba sonriendo. -Eso significa que si tenemos su misma edad, podremos volver a vivir nuestros "años perdidos", ¿Verdad?-

-Exacto, Mikoto… Aun que, primero debemos preguntarle para estar completamente seguras, solo que…- la pelirroja decayó un poco en sus palabras, a la vez que Mikoto por fin hacia que Goten dejara de llorar.

-¿A hora que pasa?-

-Recuerdas que hoy, en unas horas…- le comento, haciendo que la Uchiha captara el mensaje.

-Es verdad… Hoy Gokú-kun y Gohan se irán de la aldea en ese viaje, lo mismo que Naruko, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, ella también se va a ir a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei, pero regresando a lo anterior y sea como sea, si es verdad que somos más jóvenes podremos vivir más al lado de ese tonto y baka esposo nuestro- con esas palabras ambas mujeres rieron completamente en acuerdo, pues después de todo, la alegría volvía a estar presente en la casa Son para bien o para mal, pero lo volvía a estar.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

Puertas de Konoha:

Caminando lentamente Gohan iba de regreso a su casa, pues debía prepararse para cuando llegara el momento de partir, pero algo llamo su atención, pues observo varias siluetas paradas justo en frente de la gran puerta de la hoja, extrañándole, pues pudo sentir el Ki de Shikamaru, entre esas personas que se miraban en aquel lugar.

-Bien, creo que a hora si nos salvaron el trasero- con una sonrisa muy de él, Shikamaru se despedía de Temari, Kankúro y de Gaara, la cual solo estaba callada como siempre.

-Sin dudas pasaron muchas cosas, pero bueno, era algo que debíamos hacer considerando lo que paso durante los exámenes Chunin, considérenlo como una "gratificación" por lo que paso- Temari también sonriendo le respondió al Nara el cual se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado por lo directa que podía ser aquella chica con abanico gigante en su espalda.

-¿Shikamaru?- la voz de Gohan llamo la atención de todos, cuando el joven Saiyajin había terminado de acercarse para saludar a su amigo con peinado de piña al cual no había mirado ni si quiera en el hospital días atrás.

-Gohan…- ladeando su cabeza hacia atrás, el chico de ojos castaños observo al hibrido el cual animado llego a su lado derecho, siendo que los chicos de la arena lo reconocieron al instante, aun que no recordaban que el chico tuviera una cicatriz que cruzaba uno de sus ojos, similar a la cicatriz que tenia Kakashi, tampoco aquel peinado un poco mas recogido y sobre todo la estatura pues ya a sus catorce años el joven Son ya casi alcanzaba en tamaño a su padre Son Gokú.

 _-"Son Gohan…"-_ la pelirroja Gaara le miro fijamente, recordando casi al instante el enfrentamiento que habían tenido durante la crisis de los exámenes Chunnin.

-Vaya, vaya el chico que derroto a Gaara, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte- Kankúro se cruzo de brazos mirando a Gohan el cual se sintió un poco apenado al recordar aquel incidente.

-jeje Bueno… Lo siento por esa ocasión pero, no podía dejar que lastimaran a mis amigas-

-Amigas… Si claro jeje- Shikamaru de forma disimulada se burlo un poco de la pena de Gohan el cual le observo un poco molesto pero aun apenado.

-A decir verdad, me alegra haberlos visto…- volviendo a sonreír Gohan miro a cada uno de los tres chicos de la arena, pasando su mirada oscura por Temari, para después ver a Kankúro y por ultimo Gaara, la cual continuaba mirándole hasta que se sintió delatada y desvió sus ojos celestes hacia otra parte, cosa que extraño al joven hibrido, mas no decidió tomarle importancia pues lo que iba a decir era más apremiante. -Quería… Quería agradecerles de todo corazón que hayan salvado a mis amigos, incluido Shikamaru jejeje- culmino en sus palabras, tomando en la sorpresa a los demás.

-No tenias por que repetir ese hecho, Gohan- con fastidio Shikamaru suspiro, pues ya tenía suficiente con que Temari se lo restregara en la cara en más de una ocasión.

-Jeje lo siento si te incomoda Shikamaru, pero era algo que sentía que debía decirles a hora que los veo-

-Hicimos lo que debíamos como aliados de la hoja, no tienes por qué agradecernos, después de todo, también estamos en deuda por lo que ocurrió- Temari fue la que se encargo de responder a las palabras de Gohan el cual le volvía a ver.

-Tal vez, pero aun y así, sentía que debía agradecerles-

Dio varios pasos hacia el frente, quedando directamente frente a Gaara la cual para sorpresa de sus hermanos se inmuto haciéndose hacia atrás. -No temas jeje- con aquella risa Gohan hablaba, haciendo que Gaara se avergonzara.

 _-"Nunca había visto que Gaara se comportara así, ¿A caso es por este chico?"-_ Temari pensó al ver la extraña reacción que había tenido su hermana menor, para después sonreír y cerrar sus ojos.

-Gracias, Gaara-san- extendió su mano, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja de ojos celestes, pues era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía de tal forma, brindándole la mano para un apretón afectuoso.

 _-"¿Po-Por qué mi interior se siente tan raro?"-_ de forma mental Gaara hablaba consigo misma, sus manos temblaron un poco y por un instante no supo qué hacer, hasta que fue levantando lentamente su mano izquierda para después, apretar con suavidad la mano fuerte y firme de Gohan el cual seguía riendo.

El apretón de manos duro apenas un par de segundos, para después desvanecerse justo y como había sido realizado, siendo que tanto Kankúro como Temari sonreían al ver aquella escena. Gohan se volvía alejar hasta quedar de nuevo al lado de Shikamaru el cual había mantenido silencio tras la escena.

-¿D-Donde esta ella?- intentando recomponer su humor serio Gaara pregunto.

-¿Quién? ¿Naruko-chan?- contra preguntaba, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

-Ella debe estar preparándose para irse, Jiraiya-sensei la va a entrenar fuera de la aldea, cosa que yo también haré, pero con mi padre-

-Y cuando vuelvan los dos van a ser más fastidiosos y molestos que nunca- en tono de burla Shikamaru comentaba, haciendo reír al joven semi-Saiyajin.

-En fin, nos vemos, Son Gohan- sin pretender ser cortante Gaara se dio media vuelta, siendo que sus hermanos la siguieron en su acción para emprender el regreso a su aldea, dejando a Gohan y a Shikamaru solos.

-A pesar de todo, se siente paz, paz que quiero que siempre exista- musitaba el joven azabache y ojos del mismo color, a un Shikamaru que lo observaba de reojo y sonrió levemente.

-Bueno poeta, tal vez no pueda despedirme después así que desde a hora te deseo buen viaje- se giro para verle, cosa que Gohan también hizo.

-Gracias Shikamaru jeje yo también espero que la aldea este bien mientras yo y mi padre no estamos…- fue la respuesta de Gohan, para después ambos chicos tomar caminos separados, pues sin dudas sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo. _-"Por qué, prometo regresar más fuerte que nunca para protegerla"-_ hablaba de forma mental el joven Saiyajin, sin perder tiempo en regresar a su casa para tomar lo necesario para el viaje que estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Residencia Uzumaki:

-¡Uff…! Creo que termine de limpiar mi cuarto…- con una sonrisa y limpiando el poco sudor de su frente, Naruko observaba su cuarto limpio y ordenado, sabía que tal vez su madre lo limpiaría y cuidaría mientras ella no estuviera pero aun y así, había decidido realizar la limpieza por última vez.

 _[OST Recomendado: Naruto Main Theme '16 - NS /watch?v=NLJLZtTxdAg.]_

-¡Estoy lista, de verás!- corrió hacia la puerta tomando una mochila con todo lo necesario para después cerrarla detrás de sí, con una sonrisa y su largo cabello rubio ondeando libre por las calles de la aldea, lista para lo que se le viniera.

 _-"Estoy lista para ser más fuerte, fuerte para poder cumplir mi promesa y fuerte para poder ser la más grande Hokage que jamás ha existido en esta aldea, de verás"-_ pensaba sin dejar de correr, siendo que las personas que transitaban las calles solo miraban a la chica y la seguían con su mirada, algunos felices por ella otros aun guardándole un poco de rencor, pero todos mirándola, reconociéndola como una buena ninja.

* * *

Torre Hokage:

-¡Por favor, Tsunade-sama! ¡Acépteme también como su aprendiz!- Ino observaba a la otra rubia que estaba sentada en su silla habitual, con sus ojos cerrados y suspirando un poco.

Sakura también estaba presente, un poco sorprendida de lo que Ino quería hacer.

-¿Estás segura, jovencita? Mi entrenamiento puede ser muy severo- con una sonrisa confiada la Hokage respondió, haciendo que la rubia Yamanaka pasara un poco de saliva, mas no desistiría en su decisión, Naruko ya la había sobrepasado y por mucho, así mismo no quería que la misma Sakura la superara por lo que había tomado la decisión firme de también entrenarse en el ninjutsu medico.

-Sí, estoy segura, entréneme por favor- con una leve reverencia y con aquellas palabras Ino reafirmaba lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

-Bien…- se levanto de su silla, mirando directamente a Ino y a Sakura. -Espero que demuestres disciplina y tenacidad por que en mi entrenamiento no hay espacio para las que se rinden rápido, ¿Entendido?- cruzada de brazos y riendo Tsunade termino de hablar, haciendo que Ino esbozara una sonrisa aun más grande que la misma que Tsunade tenía.

-¡Claro que si, Tsunade-sama! ¡No me voy a rendir, se lo prometo…!- emocionada decía, para después ver a Sakura la cual le observaba un poco retante. _-"En tu cara frentona"-_

 _-"Si piensas que voy a dejar que me superes estás loca, puerca. De verdad que lo estas"-_

Ambas chicas compartían una mirada competitiva y retadora, haciendo que Tsunade se diera cuenta al instante de la rivalidad que había entre esas dos.

 _-"Esto puede ser interesante, ¿Verdad Gokú_?"- con ese pensamiento Tsunade continuo mirando a sus a hora dos estudiantes, las cuales continuaban observándose retantemente.

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento Numero 3:

-A sido un gran entrenamiento final, Erza-chan jajaja- Gokú estiraba sus brazos ante el pequeño entrenamiento que él y Erza habían sostenido.

-Cuando regrese, me encontrara más fuerte que nunca y entonces, nuestra revancha por fin va a suceder- con tono serio pero amable, la pelirroja observaba a Gokú el cual asintió en acuerdo.

-Lo estaré esperando, claro que si jeje-

 _-"Estos años debo aprovecharlos lo mejor posible, solo así podre ser una mejor contrincante y ninja"-_ con decisión y determinación Erza pensaba, mirando hacia el rio que atravesaba el campo de entrenamiento así mismo también observando los pequeños cráteres que se habían creado por el entrenamiento con Gokú.

-Bueno, creo que ya llego la hora de irme para poderme alistar, Gohan ya debe de estar esperándome- el Saiyajin mayor interrumpió los pensamientos de Erza con aquellas palabras, las cuales la chica comprendía.

-Está bien Gokú… Espero tengan un buen viaje y ojala regresen pronto- con una pequeña reverencia Erza se despedía a la par que Gokú agradecía el gesto con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

-Gracias, Erza-chan…- comenzó a correr el guerrero para después elevarse en los cielos ante la mirada castaña de la pelirroja. -¡Nos vemos después!- y después acelero el vuelo dejando sola a la chica, la cual continuo sonriendo y mirando hacia la dirección en donde Gokú se había perdido.

-Adiós, sempai. Hasta pronto-

* * *

Mansión Hyuga:

Hinata y Neji entrenaban arduamente, entre esquives y bloqueos eran observados por Hanabi la cual estaba contenta de ver a su hermana tan bien y recuperada después de lo vivido días atrás.

-Por hoy es suficiente, Hinata-sama- el chico Hyuga comentaba, extrañando a la otra chica de mirada opal y a Hanabi la cual dejo de estar sentada para acercarse a su hermana y a su primo.

-¿Pasa algo, Neji-niisan?- la chica pregunto con extrañeza a lo que Neji serio como era el se dispuso a responder.

-Nada en particular, solo que falta poco para que Naruko y Gohan se vayan de la aldea- aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hinata que al parecer no recordaba ese hecho.

 _-"Es verdad, Naruko-nee y Gohan-kun se irán a entrenar fuera de la aldea"-_

-Debemos esforzarnos el doble o incluso el triple si queremos no rezagarnos aun más… Aun que tal vez nunca alcancemos a Gohan, no debemos permitir que Naruko nos supere aun mas, nosotros también debemos hacernos fuertes- la oji perla fue distraída por aquellas nuevas palabras de su primo el cual observaba serio el patio en donde usualmente él y la otra chica entrenaban.

-S-Si… ¡Tienes razón, Neji-niisan! ¡Debemos ser fuertes como ellos!- apretando sus puños Hinata hablo con firmeza, haciendo sonreír al otro serio Hyuga a la vez que Hanabi terminaba de llegar junto con ellos.

-Si Hinata-nee se esfuerza yo también lo voy hacer- hablo también decidida la Hyuga menor, haciendo reír a su hermana mayor y a Neji.

* * *

Centro de desarrollo de Konoha: Minutos después.

-¡A hora vuelvo Karin-san!- con la prisa en su contra Jade se ponía su bata de científica ante la mirada de la Uzumaki pelirroja.

-Claro, Jade-sensei-

 **-*¡PUM!*-** sin querer Jade azoto la puerta del centro de desarrollo, al haber salido rápidamente para despedirse de su esposo, pues podía sentir los Ki de él y Gohan ya en la puerta, junto a varios otros que eran de Kushina, Mikoto, Mei, Jiraiya, Naruko,, Iruka, el tercer Hokage y de Xenovia.

-Jade-sensei tenía mucha prisa jeje- Karin le comentaba a Numero 5 el cual camino hacia la chica.

-Jade-sama está enamorada, es natural para ustedes sentirse deseosos de la despedida cuando un ser importante se marcha… Algo similar con la despedida de usted y el joven Gohan-

Karin se puso completamente roja del rostro ante las palabras del Androide, pues no podía negar el hecho de que realmente se sentía un poco mal al saber que no vería a Gohan en un largo tiempo.

-No tienes por qué ser tan despectivo-

-Me disculpo por ello, Karin-san-

 _-"Es verdad, estoy un poco mal por que Gohan-kun se va a ir, pero debo esforzarme y convertirme en esa gran investigadora cuando el regrese, solo así podre hacer que se fije en mi"-_ apretó su puño derecho y elevo su mirada asintiendo ante lo que había pensado con anterioridad.

* * *

Afueras de Konoha:

-¡Bien Lee, sigue así!- Gai esquivaba varias patadas de Lee, el cual estaba más centrado que nunca en su entrenamiento.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, hoy Naruko-san…!- mientras hablaba el chico lanzaba mas patadas y puñetazos, que su maestro de también cejas pobladas y una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro esquivaba o bloqueaba. -¡Y Gohan-san se van de la aldea a entrenar…!- dio un salto hacia atrás, para después juntar sus dos manos y en una posición de reverencia, se volvía a lanzar en contra de su maestro. -¡No puedo dejar que solo ellos se fortalezcan Gai-sensei, debo ser fuerte como ellos!- termino de decir, chocando su antebrazo con el del maestro cejudo que continuaba sonriendo.

-¡Eso es Lee! ¡Que la juventud arda fuertemente en ti!-

Tenten estaba ya agotada a la par que miraba aun entrenar a su compañero de ropas verdes así como a su maestro, mas la chica de los pergaminos y las armas no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. _-"Es verdad, hoy ellos se van y nosotros nos quedamos, estoy cansada, pero… ¡Naruko no me va a seguir superando, yo también me volveré fuerte!"-_ exclamo de forma mental la chica castaña para también arremeter en contra de Gai el cual sintió una gran alegría al ver como su alumna también volvía a la carga en su contra.

-¡Muy bien Tenten, vamos…! ¡Deja que tu juventud florezca con fuerza y pasión en tu espíritu!-

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

-Prométeme que cuidaras muy bien a tus mamás, ¿Verdad que las vas a cuidar, hijo?- Gokú alzaba en el aire al pequeño Goten que reía ante el trato de su padre el cual también reía siendo observado por los demás, siendo que Jade había llegado con un poco de apuro, pero logro llegar al fin de cuentas.

-Nunca cambias, ¿Verdad Gokú?- fumando un poco de su pipa el viejo ex Hokage preguntaba, ganando una mirada alegre por parte del Saiyajin.

-Estoy muy emocionado con este viaje, cuando regresemos Gohan y yo seremos más fuertes, se los prometo- fue la respuesta animada del Son, mientras, con cuidado le regresaba a Mikoto su hijo, el cual movía sus manitas hacia su padre, pues ese pequeño quería estar aun mas con él.

-Goten, papá y tu hermano se irán, pero cuando regresen tu ya vas a estar grande y muy pero muy fuerte- le hacía cosquillas en su pequeña y suave barriguita haciendo que el bebé riera.

 _-"Estoy feliz y emocionado por este viaje, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que Gohan y yo veremos, tal vez nos topemos con tipos muy fuertes"-_ con brillo en sus ojos Gokú hablaba de forma interna, ajustando su mochila preparado para irse, siendo que Jiraiya y Naruko ya estaban por completo listos para partir. -Gohan- le llamo siendo que el joven se despedía de Xenovia y de Mei.

-Ya voy papá-

-Cuando regresen un nuevo miembro de la familia los estará esperando, Gokú-kun- acariciando su vientre Kushina se dirigió a Gokú y a Gohan, siendo que el Saiyajin mayor asintió contento.

-Otra cosa, gracias por hacernos más jóvenes- Mikoto volvía a hablar, haciendo que Gokú riera y se rascara la nuca.

-jajaja Perdón por no haberles dicho nada jajaja-

-Cuídate mucho, Son-kun… Los estaremos esperando- Mei también se despedía de su esposo que le observo a la vez que la coqueta castaña le cerraba su único ojo visible.

-Mientras ustedes no esten, yo me encargare de cuidar la aldea, así que no tienen de que preocuparse- la Androide Numero 21 hablo con seguridad, siendo que tanto Gokú como Gohan se lo agradecieron.

-Bien, ya es hora Gohan- el Son mayor recargo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su hijo el cual le observo para después asentir en acuerdo.

Después de eso, Todos los amigos más cercanos y familiares de los dos Son y de Naruko así como de Jiraiya se despedían de estos que se alejaban por el camino hasta que lentamente se fueron perdiendo de la mirada de todos.

-Regresen pronto- musitaba Kushina sin poder evitar no llorar, cosa que las demás y los demás notaron.

Minutos después:

-Creo que aquí nos separamos- Jiraiya comentaba, notándose como justo en frente de él y los demás habían dos bifurcaciones en el camino.

-Así parece ser, Jiraiya- Gokú le observo para después ver el camino que conducía hacia la derecha. -Gohan y yo nos iremos por aquí, creo que este camino será el inicio a nuestro viaje- con uno de sus dedos lo señalo, ganándose la atención del joven semi-Saiyajin y de Naruko la cual había tomado de la mano a Gohan apenándolo un poco.

-Bien, Naruko nosotros nos iremos por aquí- el Sannin volvía a caminar por la bifurcación de la izquierda, siendo que Gokú también lo hizo pero por el camino de la derecha. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en medio, cosa que de inmediato los dos adultos notaron girándose y mirando hacia donde ambos chicos estaban.

-Naruko, date prisa- le llamo el sabio a la rubia la cual se había mantenido en silencio un poco.

-Gohan, vámonos- a hora la voz de Gokú se escucho, siendo que el joven esperaba alguna palabra por parte de la chica de ojos azules que le soltó después de haberle tenido agarrado de la mano desde unos minutos atrás.

-Gohan-kun…-

-¿Na-Naruko-chan?-

-Prométeme una cosa…- la chica por fin miro al chico azabache el cual le regreso la mirada serena, mas la chica portaba una leve y encantadora sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien- musito en respuesta el chico, haciendo que Naruko sonriese aun mas.

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver, ambos ya seremos dos chicos de tal vez 16 o 17 años… Quiero…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, cosa que confundió al joven guerrero. -Quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver tengamos nuestra primer cita, como novios- las palabras finales de Naruko desconcertaron a Gohan, a la par que Jiraiya no podía creer lo que aquella chica revoltosa y problemática le estaba haciendo jurar al hijo de Gokú el cual solamente sonreía.

-Está bien, Naruko-chan… Es una promesa- recompuesto de lo anterior Gohan reafirmo la promesa, haciendo que la chica le abrazara fugazmente pero rápidamente se separo.

 _[OST Recomendado: Departure to the front lines - NS /watch?v=2ISfifczkgM.]_

-Seré más fuerte, te lo prometo Gohan-kun y así podre cumplir la promesa que le hice a Goten-niichan- decidida le dio la espalda a Gohan el cual gracias a eso recordó a Sasuke, mas la sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció.

-Y yo seré más fuerte, para protegerte de él- sonó serio el joven también dándole la espalda a Naruko la cual solo giro su cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

-Tú siempre me has protegido… Estés o no estés a mi lado- los pasos de Naruko se comenzaron alejar de un Gohan que continuaba sonriendo pero manteniendo en su expresión una seriedad determinante única en él.

 _-"Te equivocas Naruko-chan…"-_ también se acercaba a su padre, el cual retomo la marcha, justo y como Jiraiya lo hacía con Naruko, alejándose cada vez más un grupo del otro. _-"Me enseñaste la determinación y voy a corresponder a como dé lugar… ¡Voy a superar a mi padre y a cuidarte a ti y a la aldea! Ese será…"-_ miro hacia el frente del camino, sonriendo cada vez mas de forma alegre a la vez que Gokú le observaba callado. -¡Mi camino ninja!- eso lo dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de caminar junto al Son mayor el cual no perdía su sonrisa de su rostro y los rayos brillantes del Sol les daban en la cara al par de Saiyajin que emprendían su viaje de aventura y conocimiento por todo el mundo ninja, listos para lo que se les viniera en tres años.

-¡Nos vamos hacer muy fuertes!- con un puño levantado, Gokú grito al cielo, siendo seguido por su hijo.

-¡Si papá! ¡Nos haremos fuertes!-

-jajajajaja- tanto padre como hijo reían a la par que continuaban caminando, alejándose cada vez más, ansiosos de lo que se encontrarían por el camino, desesperados por descubrir nuevos retos y sobre todo, anhelantes de encontrar esa fuerza que querían conseguir.

 _-"Se fuerte y cuida a tu tonto padre… Mi querido Gohan"-_ una voz familiar se escucho, haciendo que Gohan se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás, pues juraría que había escuchado a su madre.

-¿Pasa algo, Gohan?- Gokú también se detuvo al ver a su hijo hacerlo, mas este volvió a verle.

-No… No pasa nada- retomaron la marcha, mas las sonrisas de sus rostros no se perdieron en ningún momento de su caminata. _-"Mamá, como sea voy a sostener mi promesa, mi determinación, mi objetivo… Gracias por todo"-_ con ese último pensamiento Gohan miraba el cielo azul y las pocas nubes que lo surcaban, siendo que en eso Gokú se elevo en el aire, seguido de su hijo para después. **-*¡FIUUUU!*-** cargar un poco de Ki y acelerar su vuelo, contentos y felices, animados por lo que ese mundo fantástico les ofrecería, perdiéndose en el horizonte y esperando el momento para regresar, pues esto apenas seria el comienzo de su historia en el mundo ninja.

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_

 **FIN…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Años después: Valle del fin.

 **-*¡FUUUUUU!*-**

El viento soplaba con un poco de rudeza, mientras, su puño derecho estaba apretado con suma fuerza, sus ropas estaban por completo rasgadas y mal trechas, sangre en su rostro y heridas abiertas en su cuerpo dejaban a entender la fiera batalla que había tenido que librar apenas horas atrás, pero aun y así, observaba a quien sería su adversario en aquella pelea final y definitiva para ambos.

-¿Esto es lo que querías?- pregunto el joven de cabellos erizados y mechón en su frente, observando directamente aquel ojo de color raro con ondas y aspas.

-Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas, Son- hablo retante, descarado, listo para enfrentar a su "hermano" en una pelea que sabía que no ganaría fácilmente.

-Lo siento Mikoto-kaasan, Naruko-chan, pero…- apretó sus facciones, para verle más molesto que antes. -¡Esto se termina aquí y a hora!-

 **-*¡FIUUU!*-**

Ambos adversarios por fin hicieron su jugada desapareciendo de la vista cuando. **-*¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*-** una gran explosión sucedió y el brillo cegó todo a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído esta historia, gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de estos meses en el transcurso y desarrollo de todo lo vivido y plasmado en estas letras. Gracias, por todo. SaiyajinSannin dice: Adiós.**


	92. Capitulo Especial: Aroma Prohibido

**Buenas amigos(as) de la pagina, tal y como lo había prometido, lo que aquí ven es un "Capitulo especial" de conmemoración por haber terminado la primer temporada de Los Ninjas Son, así como por también cumplirse poco más de un año desde que se publico el primer capítulo de dicha historia en esta página. Espero les guste pues y dado a que pocas personas realmente comentaron que era lo que querían leer en este capítulo está muy dirigido a público adulto, por las escenas que van a ocurrir. Bueno, paso a dar advertencias sobre el capitulo y este mismo, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por todo. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide.**

Nota final: Este capítulo se creó tomando en cuenta las solicitudes de varios lectores (Solo aquellos que comentaron los avances antes presentados), las cuales en su mayoría aprobaron y quisieron la existencia de lemon explicito en el mismo, si no es lo que esperaban el autor lo siente mucho, pero a falta de la participación de más lectores fue lo que se creo a partir de las peticiones antes mencionadas.

En caso de no gustarte el próximo contenido, se te pide querido y apreciado lector que desistas de hacer alguna ofensa o grosería de cualquier tipo en los comentarios. Dichos comentarios ofensivos o destructivos serán inmediatamente borrados y bloqueados en caso de ser posible. Gracias.

* * *

 **[Advertencia sobre el capitulo: Lemon explicito.]**

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial Conmemorativo: Aroma prohibido.**

 ** _Konoha:_** 9 de la mañana.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la aldea de la hoja, la tranquilidad se podía sentir en el ambiente, mas dicha tranquilidad no iba a durar para siempre y menos cuando.

-¡Eres tan despistada, Naruko!- Sakura chollaba completamente molesta, pues tanto ella como el resto de los chicos del equipo siete la habían estado esperando por casi media hora.

La rubia de largos cabellos solo atino a rascarse la nuca y pasar su mirada por cada uno de los chicos presentes, además, de su sensei que como era común en el leía su típico libro Icha Icha.

-Lo siento, pero se me hizo tarde, ttebayo- con aquella pobre escusa la chica oji azul miraba a la chica de ojos verdes que refunfuño al ver que su regaño como siempre caía en saco roto.

Gohan se limito a sonreír, mientras, una gota de sudor se manifestaba en su nuca, pues le parecía divertida esa forma de ser "despistada" de Naruko. Por su parte Sasuke permaneció alejado de los demás, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su short blanco y mirando hacia el largo camino de tierra que partía desde la entrada principal de la aldea.

-Bueno…- Kakashi por fin hablaba, dejando de leer su libro para ver a sus estudiantes. -Creo que ya podemos irnos, solo que recuerden… No quiero que se metan en problemas, especialmente tu, Naruko- con un suspiro cansado Kakashi comentaba, haciendo que la rubia hiciera un pequeño puchero.

-¿Por qué solo me dice a mí, Kakashi-sensei?- a pesar de ya saber una posible respuesta la Uzumaki interrogo, haciendo que Kakashi volviera a suspirar.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que fue lo que paso durante la última misión de este tipo?- el ninja enmascarado pregunto, haciendo que Naruko indudablemente recordara los embrollos en los que se había metido la última vez.

-Bueno… Este…- no supo que responder, haciendo reír a Sakura y a Gohan. -Está bien, intentare no meter la pata- por fin reconoció hablando con un ligero hilo de voz apenas audible, mas fue suficiente para hacer que Kakashi se diera por bien "servido".

-Bien, en ese caso vámonos, la granja a la cual tenemos que ayudar está un poco lejos así que es mejor que nos demos prisa- ajustando su mochila y dirigiendo a su equipo, el habilidoso Jounin se dio media vuelta, para posteriormente caminar y ser seguido por los cuatro chicos que le acompañaban.

El equipo siete lentamente se fue perdiendo, mientras, las aves en la aldea empezaban a revolotear aun más que antes.

* * *

 ** _Centro de desarrollo de Konoha:_**

De forma abrumada, desesperada y un poco ansiosa, una científica muy conocida ya en la aldea estaba haciendo varias mezclas con sustancias diferentes, siendo asistida por su fiel Androide personal, siendo este el llamado Numero 5.

-Permítame hacerle una pregunta Jade-sama, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentamos crear?- el Androide pregunto con voz curiosa, mirando los diferentes frascos con una serie de colores que iban desde el azul claro hasta el color amaranto, los cuales estaban cuidadosamente depositados en una gradilla de madera. La científica de ojos azules miro de forma fugaz a su ayudante el cual estaba a su lado derecho, mirando la aparente concentración de la cual fue distraída la chica antes mencionada.

-Estoy creando un perfume, 5-san- por fin respondió la castaña, tomando de nuevo dos tubos de ensayo con distintas mezclas para después proceder hacer una nueva combinación, haciendo que la nueva sustancia tomara un tono mas carmesí ante la mirada del pequeño Androide.

-¿Perfume…?- con un poco de intriga volvía a interrogar.

-Mmm… Si, un perfume…- sin verle, Jade volvía a dar una respuesta, siendo en extremo cuidadosa para poner las cantidades exactas de las diferentes sustancias que había puesto en la nueva mezcla.

 **-*pach*-**

Se escucho, mas la mujer con bata de científica y vestido a cuadros no se desconcentro en lo más mínimo, mas Numero 5 giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de la puerta, escaneando a través de las paredes para identificar a la entidad que al parecer había entrado.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde, Jade-sensei…!- la voz de Karin se escucho de fondo, pero la mujer mencionada continuaba absorta en lo suyo. El ayudante robótico de la científica se encamino para recibir a la recién llegada pelirroja con anteojos que se quedo mirando a dicho "ser".

-Buenos días, Karin-san- como su programación se lo dictaba, la entidad robótica saludo a la chica con anteojos que regreso el gesto con una sutil sonrisa jovial.

-Igualmente, Numero 5-san, ¿Espero no haber llegado tan tarde?- se disculpo la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el Androide.

-Descuide señorita, Jade-sama está ocupada en un experimento así que, no se perdió de mucho-

Luego de esas palabras por parte del ayudante metálico de Jade, Karin se acerco hacia donde estaba la susodicha que solo giro un poco su rostro para ver a la recién llegada, la cual también le regreso la mirada un poco apenada y con sus manos juntas y pegadas en su vientre bajo.

-¡Bien!- de repente Numero 21 se levanto de su asintiendo, riendo de forma triunfante y certera, confundiendo tanto a Karin como a Numero 5 que no identificaron el por qué de aquella acción tan repentina.

-¿Pasa algo Jade-sama?- se atrevió a preguntar el sirviente con apariencia humana, notando la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su creadora.

-Creo que di con la fragancia perfecta…- empezó a decir, confundiendo a Karin. -Es suave pero a la vez fuerte, tiene un aroma acaramelado pero también floral, sin dudas es la mejor fragancia que pude hacer al combinar esas flores silvestres que encontré el otro día, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Gokú-kun al oler este perfume que yo misma he fabricado, quien sabe, hasta lo podría vender si tiene éxito jijiji- término de decir, dejando el tubo de ensayo en el extremo derecho de la gradilla en donde ya hacían las demás sustancias también.

-¿De qué está hablando Jade-sensei?- Karin por fin entro en la conversación con aquella pregunta, siendo observada por Jade que procedió a responderle.

-Lo que pasa es que el otro día estaba paseando por fuera de las murallas de la aldea cuando encontré unas flores muy bellas, eran azules y rosadas en el centro, me acerque para olerlas y me lleve una gran sorpresa. Tenían un aroma indescriptible, por lo que pensé que sin dudas me servirían para hacer una nueva fragancia o perfume, así que corte varias, las traje y destile sus componentes buscando replicar el aroma y guala, eso nos lleva a este momento- con orgullo explico, confundiendo aun más a la chica de cabellera rojiza. Pero antes de que volviera hablar, se noto como Jade tomaba una buena bocanada de aire para volver hablar, mientras suspiraba un poco. -Lo malo es que su aroma es aún muy débil y solo es perceptible si lo hueles de forma cercana, pero sin dudas voy por buen camino. Es un perfume o una fragancia experimental así que también hay que ver si no tiene algún efecto secundario o algo así, pero tampoco es algo que me preocupe demasiado ya que no he notado nada- su ánimo volvió a elevarse, acomodando su cabello y sus anteojos, para luego ver el reloj de su muñeca derecha, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo antes de continuar. -Es verdad, se me había olvidado por completo- su voz sonó un poco más elevada que antes, cosa que confundió a la otra chica presente y a su Androide.

-Otra vez se le olvido que tenía que ir a dar clases a la academia, ¿Verdad?- Numero 5 se cruzo de brazos al haber hecho aquella interrogante a su ama, la cual se encogió de hombros, pues por estar tan concentrada en ese perfume se le había pasado por completo que debía ir a la academia ninja y dar asistencia y por ende clases, ya que desde hacía una semana atrás había empezado a ser profesora en esta.

-Aun no empiezan las clases en la academia así que si alcanzo a llegar…- sonriendo Jade paso entre el Androide y Karin que se quedo mirando el tubo de ensayo de antes, pensando en que tal vez podría tomar un poco, sobre todo para saber qué es lo que Gohan pensaría si percibiera una aroma como el que su maestra acababa de describir.

 _-"Tal vez podría tomar un poco para mi… "-_ se imagino así misma junto a Gohan mientras este le decía que su perfume era exquisito lo que provoco que se sonrojara, pero continuo hablando dentro de sus pensamientos. _-"Y de paso también podría llevarle un poco a Kushina-san, digo, después de todo Jade-sensei está haciendo este perfume para ponérselo y que Gokú-sensei lo huela, por lo que tal vez también ella debería ponerse este perfume"_ \- culmino de pensar con un poco de malicia, esperando a que Jade se fuera para evitar un regaño en caso de que la miraran.

-Bien, Numero 5, Karin ya me voy…- después de acomodar varias cosas y alistarse con todo lo necesario Jade se despidió de sus dos asistentes, los cuales le desearon suerte en la academia, ya que después de todo lo niños no siempre eran fáciles o bien portados. -¡Por favor, limpien los utensilios y arreglen todo el desorden que hice!- Jade se escucho nuevamente pero ya fuera del edificio.

-¡Esta bien Jade-sensei, no se preocupe!- Karin respondió, agachándose para recoger varios papeles regados en el piso después de que Jade sin querer los tirara mientras se anduvo moviendo de un lado a otro durante la creación de ese dichoso perfume para ella.

-Bien Karin-san, limpiemos este desorden- Numero 5 se dirigió a la muchacha que asintió con una sonrisa, para después volver a voltear hacia donde los tubos de ensayo con tapones estaban depositados y con una etiqueta que decía "Fragancias experimentales".

* * *

 ** _Afueras de Konoha:_** Mismos instantes.

 **-*Grrrrrrrr*-** un gruñido como de animal salvaje se escucho de repente, cuando una fuerte mano se miro acariciar su barriga siendo el mismo Gokú que tenía toda su cara empolvada después de haber estado entrenando desde altas horas del la mañana, pues el Son cuando no entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad se adentraba en los bosques cercanos a la aldea para poder hacer calentamiento y un poco de entrenamiento en solitario, claro cuando no se llevaba a Gohan para que este sirviera como su oponente. -Solo he estado entrenando por casi tres horas y ya tengo hambre- comento el Saiyajin, elevando su mirada al cielo azul con escasa nubosidad.

El Son mayor miro el campo de entrenamiento, notando pequeños cráteres por sus golpes, dándose cuenta de los pobres arboles tumbados y rocas desmoronadas. -Creo que me emocione un poco con este entrenamiento jeje- se rasco la nuca como comúnmente lo hacía, dando varios pasos hacia un tronco cercano y en el que acostumbraba sentarse, limpiando en el proceso su rostro lleno de polvo, pues ni si quiera había sudado, pero por contraria estaba muy sucio por toda la tierra levantada durante su entrenamiento matutino.

 **-*Grrr*-** su estomago volvió a reclamar, haciendo que el Saiyajin de raza pura se llevara sus dos manos a este. -Vaya, creo que voy a regresar…- se levanto de estar sentado ya, aumentando su percepción un poco para poder sentir el Ki de alguna de sus esposas, dando con las presencias de Kushina, Mikoto y Mei las cuales presumiblemente estaba aun en la casa dado a que las tres presencias se sentían cerca una de la otra. -Puedo sentir las presencias de Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan y Mei-chan una cerca de la otra, tal vez las tres estén en casa, pero…- el Son se puso a recordar las veces que tanto Kushina como Mikoto lo regañaron por aparecer de repente y sin alertar, por lo que decidió emprender mejor el vuelo a pesar de estar necesitado de alimento y de un buen baño, ya que de lo contrario, una buena regañada podría sorprenderle si se teletransportaba sin previo aviso.

-Aun que me tarde un rato en regresar mejor me voy volando, no quiero que me vuelvan a regañar por haberme teletransportado y sin querer haberlas asustado jeje- se rasco la nuca al decir eso, para luego y con calma elevarse, cada vez mas lejos del suelo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue girar su cuerpo hacia la dirección de la aldea ya cual a pesar de no estar en extremo lejos si se encontraba lo suficiente como para tardar al menos unos diez o quince minutos en llegar a una velocidad moderada, por lo que sin perder más tiempo y volando cubierto de su aura de Ki, el Son mayor comenzó a regresar hacia la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

 ** _Casa de los Son_ :**

Kushina lavaba de forma tranquila una pequeña pila de platos sobre el fregadero de la cocina, mientras, Mikoto limpiaba el cuarto en donde ella, Kushina, Mei y Jade se quedaban con su "tonto" esposo Saiyajin, el cual ya tenía afuera varias horas desde que se fue a entrenar y no les había dicho hacia donde, por su parte Mei simplemente estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, pensando sobre su nueva vida en la aldea, ya que después de lo de Danzo la ex Mizukage se había cuestionado varias veces si no había latente y parecido en su propia aldea, es decir, alguien como el difunto Shimura que sin importarle nada actuaria bajo las sombras para poder llevar a cabo sus oscuros y retorcidos planes.

-¿Pasa algo, Mei?- La mujer de larga cabellera castaña se distrajo por la pregunta, la cual había sido hecha por Kushina que se le había acercado al haberla visto tan pensativa.

-Bueno… Realmente no es que pase algo, es solo que…- detuvo sus palabras al no saber cómo explicarse, a la vez que la Uzumaki mayor se sentaba a su lado izquierdo en el sofá blanco y acolchonado. -Estoy un poco preocupada por mi aldea, es decir, desde lo que paso con ese hombre llamado Danzo tengo la extraña sensación de que en Kiri tal vez podría existir alguien así. Alguien que sin dudas podría poner en riesgo la vida de los aldeanos- termino de contar con genuina preocupación, a lo que Kushina con mejores ánimos le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No sé cómo sea la situación en Kirigakure pero, no debes preocuparte tanto, digo, después de todo según tú, has dejado a tu aldea en las mejores manos posibles. Debes confiar en esa persona, justo y como ya lo hiciste- le aconsejo, haciendo que la mujer de mirada verde recordara a Kaichiro, un ninja que prácticamente era como su hermano menor, solo que como ya se había comentado, este siempre la miro como mujer y no como hermana. Mei sonrió un poco más relajada al volver a meditar las cosas, Kushina tenia razón, debía confiar en su "hermano" ya que después de todo el sueño de este siempre había sido ser Mizukage, un cargo que ella misma le entrego por la misma confianza que le tenía.

-Tienes razón Kushina…- ladeo su cabeza un poco, mirando con su único ojo visible a la pelirroja que continuaba sonriéndole. -Creo que estoy sobre meditando las cosas. La aldea está bien, de lo contrario ya me hubiera enterado de algo jeje- rió más animada, cosa que también hizo que la misma Uzumaki de cabellos rojos también se animara.

-Ese es el estilo, dattebane- su tic verbal salió a relucir por lo animada que se puso al ver que sus palabras habían servido a su nueva amiga, cosa que termino haciendo que ambas rieran como si fuesen cómplices de algún secreto gracioso o vergonzoso.

Mikoto salió de la habitación en donde la cuna del pequeño Goten estaba, es decir, la habitación al lado de la de Gokú y sus esposas, entre las cuales estaba ella misma. Miro con curiosidad como es que Kushina y Mei reían por algo, acercándose al par de mujeres que le miraron al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- curiosa la matriarca Uchiha pregunto, siendo mirada tanto por su mejor amiga de mirada azul y la castaña de mirada esmeralda.

-Nada Mikoto, solo que estaba animado a Mei. Me comenta que ha estado un poco preocupada por su aldea, pero yo le digo que no debe preocuparse ya que debe confiar en que todo está bien- Kushina le explico a la mujer de cabellera azul oscuro, la cual asintió para también sentarse a un lado de la pelirroja, ya que después de un buen rato por fin había terminado de limpiar los cuartos de la casa, pudiendo descansar aun que fuese un poco durante esa mañana.

Antes de que Mikoto volviera hablar, la puerta de la casa sonó, atrayendo la atención de las tres esposas de Gokú y haciendo que Kushina se levantara de su lugar al reconocer la presencia. -Siento que es Karin-san, dejen ver que es lo que quiere-

-¿Tal vez viene a buscar a Gohan-kun?- sugirió en forma de pregunta Mikoto, al saber de ante mano que esa otra Uzumaki también estaba interesada en el chico híbrido. Kushina asintió con una sonrisa, pero lo dudaba ya que la misma Uzumaki con anteojos sabía que Gohan estaría en una misión el día de hoy.

La oji azul por fin abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la muchacha de también cabellos rojos, la cual le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa alegre de ver a otra miembro de su clan, su casi extinto clan.

-Buenos días Kushina-san, siento venir tan temprano…- la chica de ojos rojizos comento, siendo mirada por Kushina que procedió a saludarle también.

-Buenos días igualmente Karin-chan, no te preocupes, ¿Qué se te ofrecía?- pregunto con modales, mientras Karin terminaba de entrar a la casa siendo saludada también por Mikoto y Mei.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- la chica sintió un poco de vergüenza antes de continuar hablando, ya que entre sus manos estaba un pequeño tubo de ensayo con una de las sustancias aromáticas con las cuales Jade estuvo trabajando cuando ella llego al centro de desarrollo. -Jade-sensei está trabajando en un perfume que le guste a Gokú-sensei y pensé que tal vez a ustedes les podría interesar probárselo, ya saben, para ver si funciona o no- con aun vergüenza en sus palabras, la kunoichi ex miembro del grupo de Orochimaru era observada por las tres mujeres adultas, las cuales se miraron entre si antes de volver a dirigir sus agudos ojos sobre la chica en cuestión.

-¿Jade-san está desarrollando un nuevo perfume que tal vez le guste a Gokú-kun y tú has venido a darnos un poco?- Mikoto reestructuro todo lo que Karin había dicho en una sola pregunta, haciendo que la muchacha cerrara sus ojos por unos instantes mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y ella sabe que lo tomaste?- Kushina se mostró un poco seria al hacer esa pregunta, haciendo que Karin pasara saliva al saber ya como era la Uzumaki mas grande al molestarse.

-¡So-Solo tome un poco! Es que quería probarlo cuando Gohan-kun regresara de su mi-misión. Po-Por favor, no le digan a Jade-sensei- sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al revelar eso, cosa que las otras tres mujeres comprendieron.

Kushina suspiro, para una vez más cruzar su mirada con las de Mikoto y Mei las cuales asintieron levemente acompañando esto con una también sutil sonrisa, cosa que la hizo entender que estaban de acuerdo. -De acuerdo Karin-chan, no le vamos a decir nada a Jade por que has sido buena chica y nos has traído esta fragancia que ella está haciendo- sonrió un poco más mirando la expresión mas relajada en la cara de la muchacha de ojos color rubí.

-¡Gra-Gracias!- agradeció de forma completa, mientras, le extendía a Kushina un pequeño frasco aparte con un poco de la sustancia aromática, la cual fue tomada por la Uzumaki, mirándola de forma curiosa.

-¿Y a que huele?- Mikoto se levanto de donde había estado, dando varios pasos hacia donde Kushina y Karin estaban.

-No sé, no lo he olido, pienso probarlo cuando Gohan-kun regrese así que pues…- no supo que mas decir, cuando miro como Kushina destapo el frasco y lo acerco a sus fosas nasales, inhalando el aroma del liquido que descansaba en su interior.

-*snif*- -Huele como a una combinación de rosas, lavanda y no logro identificar el otro olor, pero sin dudas huele muy bien, esa pilla de 21 quería impresionar a Gokú-kun a nuestras espaldas, y vaya que lo iba a lograr, es un aroma muy suave pero a la vez fuerte y gentil- ese fue el comentario de la Uzumaki de ojos azules, ofreciéndole el frasco a Mikoto que hizo lo mismo que la anterior, aspirar con cierta fuerza el aroma que despedía, ya que si no lo olían directamente el aroma se perdía fácilmente.

-Es verdad, es un aroma muy agradable, esto sin dudas le va a gustar a ese tonto de Gokú-kun. Gracias Karin-chan por el perfume jiji- la Uchiha se agacho un poco para agradecer a la chica mencionada, la cual asintió sintiéndose más confiada y relajada al ver que se había evitado una reprimenda por tomar algo que no era de ella.

-Bueno… Yo me retiro, aun tengo trabajo que hacer en el centro de desarrollo…- retrocedió un poco, saliendo de la gran casa en forma de cúpula.

-¿Y por qué te vas tan rápido?- Mikoto volvía hablar, al ver las prisas de la muchacha.

-Etto… Lo que pasa es que solo viene a traerles el perfume...- revelo, haciendo que tanto Kushina como la madre de Sasuke entendieran las prisas de Karin. -Espero que a Gokú-sensei le guste, adiós- se giro, alejándose para regresar al centro de desarrollo para terminar lo que Jade les había encomendado tanto a ella como a Numero 5.

-¿Y le vamos a decir a Jade-san lo que Karin hizo?- Mikoto miro de nuevo a Kushina con esa nueva interrogante, la cual le miro sujetando la puerta aun abierta.

-Lo más seguro es que ella misma nos iba hablar sobre esto del perfume cuando lo tuviera listo, así que hay que dejarlo pasar…- comento cerrando la puerta y regresando al centro de la sala donde Mei continuaba sentada.

-Tienes razón, aun que eso no quita que…- miro el frasco con la sustancia de color amaranto, el cual volvió a olfatear al ser un olor muy agradable. -*snif*- Esto huela muy bien… Me gusta su aroma, espero que a Gokú-kun también le guste-

-Déjame olerlo a mí también- Mei pidió, extendiendo su mano hacia Mikoto la cual le paso el frasco. La mujer de Kiri lo miro por unos momentos para después meter uno de sus dedos al interior del frasco, remojándolo e impregnándolo del aroma del perfume experimental, dicho dedo lo llevo cerca de su nariz, olfateando por fin su olor, abriendo sus ojos un poco por que realmente olia exquisito, siendo tal vez uno de los mejores aromas de perfume que había llegado a oler en su natal aldea. -Increíble, Jade realmente tiene don para los perfumes jaja- bromeo un poco, untando el liquido de su dedo en varias partes de su cuello, para que el aroma quedara gravado en su piel, cosa que Mikoto y Kushina repitieron siguiendo la acción de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno, a hora a esperar para ver si ese tonto lo nota- Kushina dejo el frasco sobre la mesa de cristal que estaba en medio de la sala.

-Solo que como que el aroma es muy sutil, no lo logro percibir amenos que tenga un poco de la fragancia muy cerca de mi nariz. El aroma se pierde muy rápido- Mikoto comento notando que efectivamente el aroma no era muy fuerte y que se diluía muy rápido.

-Es verdad, a hora que lo comentas, pero no importa, después de todo aun no está listo, tal vez sea una de las "fallas" que Jade aun no resuelve- Kushina le pidió el frasco a su mejor amiga de ojos Sharingan, la cual se lo regreso ya sellado.

-Si- Mikoto se limito a responder con esa pequeña monosílaba la cual de repente sintió un pequeño hormigueo en su cuello, donde se había untado un poco del líquido que se suponía era perfume.

Mei continuo sentada en el sofá, aun pensando un poco, mientras, Kushina se dirigió hacia su cuarto "matrimonial" donde se dispuso a acomodar varias cosas. Mikoto por su parte regreso con Goten para confirmar que el bebé no necesitara algo o en su defecto continuara dormido.

Ya no muy lejos de la casa Son, Gokú estaba sobrevolando la aldea ya, mirándose desde arriba el lugar en donde estaba su gran casa en forma de cúpula. Su estomago volvió a gruñir reclamando alimento, cosa que lo hizo apresurarse para llegar. -Espero que Kushina-chan, Mei-chan y Mikoto-chan me preparen mucha y deliciosa comida jeje- comento para sí mismo el guerrero, sintiendo como los Ki de sus tres esposas se sentían cada vez más cerca.

Esto pasaba a la vez que el la casa de los Saiyajin Kushina dejaba sobre la gran cama de su recamara una gran cantidad de ropa de Gokú, para posteriormente pasar a acomodarla en el armario, observo varios pantalones, camisas y demás prendas, sintiéndose un poco rara a la vez que aquel mismo hormigueo el su piel le asalto, rascándose un poco y de forma leve. -Tengo un poco de comezón en donde me puse ese perfume…- comento la Uzumaki sintiéndose de repente un poco rara. -¿A caso tengo una especie de alergia a ese nuevo perfume que Jade está haciendo?- se interrogo, sin comprender por qué ese picor se acrecentó un poco, bajando por todo su cuerpo, mientras, sus mejillas se ruborizaron de repente, pues algo extrañísimo comenzaba a pasarle a su cuerpo.

Otra afectada era Mikoto, que se llevo su palma izquierda a su boca cuando no pudo callar un gemido que de la nada había salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sus muslos empezaron a temblar un poco, a la vez que se llevo su mano libre entre sus piernas, moviendo su mano libre y sintiendo claramente como sus piernas se movían levemente. _-"Pero…"-_ pensó un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de Goten, el cual dormida de forma tranquila y placida sobre su cuna. _-"¿Qué es esto…?"-_ alejo su mano de su boca, estimulando su piel en el proceso cuando sin querer con el movimiento de su ante brazo estimulo sus pechos. -Mi cuerpo se siente raro…- jadeo un poco al decir esas palabras, girándose para solo darse cuenta que el Ki de Gokú prácticamente se sentía afuera de la casa. -¿Es el perfume que Karin trajo?- hizo aquella pregunta sin encontrar una respuesta, ya que una creciente necesidad se estaba instaurando en su mente, como un parasito que crecía mas y mas.

Mei en la sala, movía sus piernas de forma incesante, estimulando sus nervios aun mas, cuando cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza hacia atrás, de repente su cuerpo se sensibilizo completamente, cosa que la desconcertó. Intensifico el movimiento de sus muslos, frotándolos entre si de una forma un tanto desenfrenada, su lengua salió de su boca, cuando sin dudar sus dos manos fueron dirigidas hacia su entrepierna, estrechándolas aun más. -¿De-De donde nace este calor tan repentino?- justo y como Kushina y Mikoto, la ex Mizukage se pregunto a sí misma, levantándose con sus piernas temblorosas del sofá, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada cuando un aroma conocido ataco su sentido del olfato el cual se había agudizado por alguna extraña razón que se le escapaba. -So-Son-kun- musito, con sus ojos un poco cerrados y sin dejar de mover sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo.

 _[Advertencia +20: Inicio de escenas de lemon explicito, léase bajo su propia responsabilidad y acuerdo, en caso de no querer leer dichas escenas con gusto pueden ser saltadas.]_

La puerta de la casa por fin se abrió, notándose como un Gokú con hambre llegaba por fin a su casa. -Hola, hoy llegue más temprano que de lo de costumbre, pero es que no aguante el hambre y regrese jeje- sin fijarse siquiera el Son mayor entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados cuando se dio cuenta que nadie vino a recibirlo, a excepción de Mei que estaba a varios metros a su derecha, mirándole de forma casi hipnotizada. -¿Mei-chan?- le llamo, a lo que la mujer mencionada comenzó a caminar un poco raro hacia él, mientras, Kushina se asomo desde la habitación en la cual estaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya no solo hormigueaba si no a hora estaba ardiendo por dentro, siendo una cosa completamente desconcertante para ella. Lo mismo ocurría con Mikoto que tan rápido como pudo salió de la habitación en donde había estado con Goten, sintiéndose desesperada por llegar junto a Gokú que ladeo un poco su cabeza con clara confusión por lo que miraba.

-Go-Gokú-kun- la voz de la pelirroja alerto a Gokú, el cual dejo de ver momentáneamente a Mei para observar como Kushina estaba recargada en la pared, mirándole, con su rostro completamente ruborizado, sus cabellos rojos tapaban uno de sus ojos azules, pero el único que quedaba a la vista estaba completamente instalado en el físico del Saiyajin, el cual sin perder tiempo se acerco a ella.

-Kushina-chan… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el Son, siendo observado por su esposa pelirroja, la sin aguantar más se abalanzo sobre sus labios. -Mmmm- el beso fue repentino y sorpresivo, dejando a Gokú en un estado de sorpresa por lo súbito que había sido, sus ojos parpadearon un poco ante tal acción, sintiendo como la cálida y resbaladiza lengua de su esposa exploraba con cierta desesperación su boca, mezclándose con la de él, pero antes de que el beso se extendiera el Son la tomo de los hombros hasta que con cuidado pudo retirarla de su boca y por ende deshacer la conexión entre sus bocas.

-Kushina-chan, Pero, ¿Por qué me besaste tan de repente?- le pregunto, sin recibir una respuesta, solo que la mujer se abrazo de su cuerpo, sin importarle ensuciar sus ropas, quería sentir el cuerpo de su esposo, por alguna extraña razón estaba en extremo necesitada.

-Gokú-kun…- volvió a pronunciar su nombre, hundiendo su nariz en las ropas naranjas del guerrero que se quedo perplejo cuando sintió como su esposa se aferro desde su espalda.

-Ku-Kushina-chan…- el guerrero engroso un poco su habla ante el cosquíllenlo que sentía por las acciones de su esposa de cabellos rojos, pero volvió a reaccionar cuando sintió otro cuerpo desde atrás, abriendo sus ojos antes cerrados para darse cuenta que era Mei, la cual rosaba sus montículos delanteros en contra de su espalda, saboreando la sensación de estimulación que sus pezones estaban teniendo.

-Chi-Chicas, ¿Qué les pasa?- Gokú entre corto su voz, cuando la boca de Mei localizo su oído izquierdo, el cual mordisqueo un poco.

-Hueles tan bien… Tu aroma hace que la cabeza me dé vueltas- Kushina continuaba llenando sus fosas nasales del masculino aroma de Gokú, sintiendo sus músculos firmes y fuertes a través de sus ropas que empezaban a estorbar. El suelo se miro lleno de una extraña sustancia, la cual goteaba desde la entrepierna de ambas mujeres, denotando que las dos estaban por completo excitadas.

-Oigan, chicas, no creo que a hora sea el momento para…- queriendo atender a la mala espina que esto le daba, Gokú las intento alejar de él sin lastimarlas, pero no pudo, Kushina por delante y Mei por detrás, mientras la ultima lamia su oído de una forma completamente erótica y lujuriosa. -Chicas, tengo hambre y además, estoy sucio…-

-No te preocupes, vamos a la ducha, nos vamos a bañar juntos- Kushina se alejo de él, tomándolo de su dogi y jalándolo como pudo. Mei le empujo desde su espalda, siendo que el Son continuaba tan perdido como al principio, sin comprender qué clase de animal les pico a sus esposas para comportarse así. Mikoto no se quedaba atrás, pues con prisas y sintiendo como su libido estaba fuera de control se comenzó a desnudar dando débiles pero constantes pasos hacia el baño de la casa, el cual eran mucho más grande que el antiguo gracias a la misma expansión de la casa.

* * *

Kushina desvestía con desesperación a Gokú así como Mei, ambas mujeres estaban fuera de sí por culpa de aquel perfume que Karin les había traído y sin saber que tenia componentes afrodisiacos que alteraban el flujo de Chakra, era una de las razones por las cuales Jade no había podido identificar ese "pequeño" problema ya que básicamente solo afectaba a personas con Chakra y no con Ki.

-Kushina-chan… Mei-chan…- musitaba el guerrero al sentirse despojado de sus ropas, a la vez que ellas mismas también se desvestían para su gusto. En pocos segundos, los tres ya estaban por completo desnudos, notándose como las mujeres no dejaban de mojar sus bragas. El Saiyajin mayor trago saliva cuando sintiendo como alguien mas entraba al baño, volteando la cabeza un poco para darse cuenta que eran Mikoto ya cual ya estaba por completo como había llegado a este mundo, es decir, desnuda en su totalidad. -Mikoto-chan, ¿Tu también?- pregunto olvidándose por completo que traía hambre, al ver como la Uchiha se encamino hasta llegar junto a Mei, Kushina y el Son.

-Mi cuerpo… Esta muy caliente… Mi interior arde…- entre jadeos Mikoto comento, agachándose para quedar junto a Kushina y Mei en frente de la entrepierna de Gokú que a esas alturas ya estaba por completo erecta y palpitante.

-Espe-Esperen… Chi-Chicas…- intento detenerlas, pero simplemente no escuchaban, al tirar con fuerza de su ropa interior, siendo recibidas por el miembro del Saiyajin que para nada estaba "apenado" ante lo que repentinamente estaba pasando.

-Se ve tan apetitoso…- Kushina llevo una de sus manos para tomar el pene del guerrero el cual se removió un poco en contra de la pared en la cual estaba recargado. El vapor comenzaba a invadir el baño, mientras, la regadera no dejaba de expulsar agua, ninguno de los cuatro estaba aun mojado, pero el sudor que recorría sus cuerpos a esas alturas dejaba en claro que realmente estaban necesitados, sobre todos las tres féminas que se dedicaron repentinamente a satisfacer sus deseos mas impuros.

Los labios de Kushina fueron rápidos, pasando su lengua por el eje del Son que se removió un poco por lo apresuras que se estaban dando las cosas, cerro sus ojos un poco, cuando otro par de labios se presentaron, a hora siendo Mei que sin aguantar a nada mordió con sus labios una parte de su miembro. Mikoto siguió el ejemplo de la otra mujer, invadiendo la estructura palpitante y temblorosa que tenían en frente de ellas. -¡Mmmnnpphh! ¡Mmmnnpph!- lo sonidos obscenos no tardaron en aparecer, cuando las tres mujeres se encontraron lamiendo, besando y chupando el pene de Gokú el cual agacho su mirada para ver los ojos perdidos en éxtasis de sus esposas, no sabía que estaba pasando, no lo comprendía, pero mentiría si esto no fuera malditamente excitante. Gimió con fuerza cuando Kushina intensifico su castigo, engullendo una gran parte del miembro del Son, su boca era cálida y resbalosa, sintiendo como la saliva de las tres mujeres se mezclaba con sus propios líquidos que comenzaban a escaparse de la punta de su miembro.

-No seas avariciosa, compártelo- Mikoto le dijo, haciendo que la Uzumaki dejara de atender la punta del pene de su esposo para que a hora fuera la misma Uchiha la que tomara su lugar.

-Su… Sus bocas… ¡Oooooh, Kami!- no pudo evitar no nombrar a Kami-sama, al sentirse abrumado por el placer se tener a tres hermosas mujeres haciéndole una felación sin igual.

Lentamente fue cediendo, centrándose en la calidez de las bocas femeninas que a hora mismo lo estaban complaciendo sobre el piso del baño, el cual tenía el piso completamente mojado ya y con una ligera capa de agua que amortiguó su leve caída. -¡Shabe tan bieemmm!- Mikoto arrastro sus palabras sin soltar el pene de su esposo, el cual continuo retorciéndose un poco por las ondas de placer que le atacaba, Kushina y Mei miraban esto con desespero pues la pelirroja quería volver a sentirlo en su boca, mientras, Mei jugaba con su vagina y clítoris desesperados a la vez que no dejaba de liberar fluidos íntimos.

-Vamos Son-kun, pruébame…- le comento la ex Mizukage, haciendo que Gokú mirara como en frente de su cara, ya hacia la vulva palpitante y abierta de su esposa castaña que no dudo ni un segundo en sentarse sobre la cara del desorientado y "atacado" Saiyajin. -¡Eso es, ahí…! ¡Justo ahí, lame!, ¡Vamos lame!- entre gemidos y jadeos, Mei sentía como los labios cálidos de Gokú intentaban por hablar, haciendo que durante su "lucha" este estimulara aun mas sus pliegues rosados y húmedos.

El sexo de Gokú no dejaba de ser devorado por sus otras dos esposas, las cuales lamian a lo largo de la longitud del Son mayor, el cual aun intentando hablar se miraba frenado por la vagina caliente de Mei. _-"¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan desesperadas por hacer el amor? Aun que…_ Aun _que a quien engaño, esto se siente muy bien… Creo que la comida puede esperar"_ \- Gokú pensaba al sentirse un poco motivado para continuar, sujetando de forma sorpresiva los muslos de Mei y atrayendo aun mas su sexo, lo que la hizo chillar cuando su clítoris fue atacado por la hábil y destructiva lengua del guerrero Saiyajin.

-¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmm!- fueron los sonidos que el Son hizo al devorar el fruto de Mei, la cual se removió un poco pero sin alejar su húmeda cavidad de la boca, labios y lengua de su esposo azabache.

-¡Así! ¡No dejes de lamer! ¡Ya casi estoy…! ¡Ya casi estoy, mi amor!- sin contener sus palabras la castaña se abrazo a sí misma, a la par que Kushina se sentaba sobre el vientre del guerrero, sorprendiendo a la Mizukage con un beso de mujer a mujer. -¡Ku…! ¡Mmnnnh!- el beso entre las dos se hizo presente, sin dejar que Mei descansara un poco antes de estallar en la boca de Gokú que también ya estaba centrado en sentirse bien. -¡Mmmmmmmgggh!- su gemido se ahogo en la boca de Kushina que presiono fuertemente sus labios en contra de los de Mei que correspondió. Mikoto por su parte continúo mimando la polla de Gokú que sintió que en cualquier momento también se iba a liberar.

 _-"Mikoto-chan es muy buena… ¡Creo que me voy a…!"-_ hablo de forma mental Gokú, al no poder hablar ya que Mei continuaba arriba de el junto a Kushina, ambas volviendo a besarse y acariciando sus respectivas entrepiernas, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su esposo se llenaba de sus lascivos y pervertidos fluidos, cosa que las excitaba aun mas.

-¡Vamoosshhh Goookuuuum-kuuuuum! ¡No… No te connnnteeengas…! ¡Suetaaaloooo enmmmnn mi bocaaaammmm!- Mikoto no dejaba de enterrar en lo más profundo de su garganta el miembro del Son que cuando menos quiso apretó sus dientes al sentirse abrumado y liberar su primera venida.

-¡Mmmmmppphhh!- Algo blanco y lechoso inundo la garganta y la boca de Mikoto, sintiendo la calidez de la sustancia que la invadió, sus mejillas se abultaron visiblemente, sin evitar que un gemido extasiado escapara de su boca cerrada. Se contuvo por unos instantes, moviendo levemente sus labios en la punta del pene del Saiyajin, que se removió un poco al estar sumamente sensible.

Pasado este tiempo, la Uchiha mayor por fin se retiro, apreciando como la rigidez del azabache no se miro mermada a pesar de haber acabado tan intensamente. -Shaabe tan bennn…- su voz sonó un poco imperceptible por lo anterior, con el claro movimiento de su boca para tragar la gran liberación de Gokú que se sintió un poco agotado al tener hambre, pero ya era tarde para detenerse, no cuando esas tres mujeres estaban lejos de estar satisfechas.

-Mi cuerpo continua ardiendo, quiero tu miembro dentro de mi Gokú-kun- Kushina comento, mientras, Mei por fin se bajaba de la cara del Son que le miro un poco aturdido ya que mentiría si no dijera que esa había sido la primer vez que había "estallado" con tanta desesperación.

Él por su parte continuaba duro, ya que necesitaba también mas, quería probar sus cuerpos mas, su apetito sexual se había mirado completamente estimulado. Después de eso, Gokú se levanto levemente del suelo, quedando a hora de rodillas, abrazando a Kushina de un lado y a Mei del otro, besandose y acariciando sus cuerpos mojados y sudorosos, las fosas nasales de todos se llenaban del aroma del sexo, mientras, Mikoto estaba en la espalda de guerrero besando también su cuelo y acariciando sus bien formados pectorales.

-Ya es tarde para detenerme…- comento, soltando a la pelirroja y a la castaña solo para que estas se dieran la vuelta y se apoyaran en contra de la pared del baño, Mikoto dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para ponerse delante del Son también. Inconscientemente las tres mujeres pasaron sus lenguas por sus labios inferiores al ver como el ya recuperado miembro viril del Son estaba impaciente por también entrar dentro de ellas.

-¡Date prisa, Gokú-kun…! ¡Ya no aguanto más!- Kushina fue la primera en hablar, moviendo su trasero de forma seductora e hipnótica a la par que el mencionado se comenzó a acercar hacia ellas.

-No sé por qué quieren hacer el amor de una forma tan desesperada, pero…- la punta de su miembro toco la cavidad palpitante de la pelirroja la cual en un auto reflejo arque su espalda hacia atrás, sintiendo como sus dos mejillas traseras servían como envoltorio para el pene del guerrero que también ya se encontraba un poco desesperado por continuar. -¡Ya no me voy a detener hasta que yo también quede satisfecho!- reclamo el Son, llevando de nuevo su miembro a la entrada de Kushina que.

-¡Oooooooooh, si! ¡Tan grande…!- se miro empujada hacia delante por la primer y fuerte envestida del Saiyajin, que la había tomado por completo desprevenida, moviendo sus pechos de acuerdo al vaivén intenso que habían comenzado en su contra. -¡Te amo Gokú!- exclamo el nombre del guerrero, el cual no perdió tiempo y empujo aun mas rápido en contra del trasero ya rosado de su esposa pelirroja, amando la sensación al sentir como sus adentros eran por completo invadidos. El choque de carne sonaba claramente en el baño, a la vez que los gemidos de Kushina contrastaban con los sonidos antes mencionados.

Los dedos de un hábil Saiyajin invadieron también las cavidades de Mei y Mikoto que no se esperaron aquella acción de parte del "inocente" Son mayor.

-¡Tus… Tus dedos!- Mikoto bajo la mirada hacia el piso mojado, sintiendo como Gokú atacaba su entrepierna sin compasión, a la vez que Kushina no dejaba de gemir al sentirse invadida por completo, lo mismo que Mei que apretaba sus glúteos y sus muslos para aguantar las olas de placer incalculable. -¡Me voy a romper!- volvió a decir la matriarca Uchiha ante lo que vivía. Las mentes de las tres mujeres estaban perdidas, solo vislumbrando el placer y la lujuria del momento, no sabían si era por el perfume o si había sido el propio aroma de Gokú lo que las hacia comportarse así, pues a hora lo único que querían era seguir haciendo el amor con el hombre que había llegado a sus vidas y con el cual actualmente estaban casadas. Querían satisfacerle, a él y a ellas mismas y sin dudas lo estaban logrando.

-¡Sus interiores esta apretando mucho mis dedos y mi pene…! ¡Aaaaah, esto se siente tan bien!- comentaba el Saiyajin, sin poder evitar no intensificar aun mas sus envestidas.

-¡Eres un animal…! ¡Un animal que es solo nuestro!- sin pensarlo bien Kushina estaba perdida, sintiendo como sus pechos se movían y rozaban con la fría pared de frente, adorando la sensación de sus entrañas siendo revueltas por un a hora más salvaje que nunca Son. -¡Adoro esto! ¡Lo adoro! ¡Lo adorooooooo!- apretó sus dientes, siendo envestida cada vez más fuerte, apretando toda la longitud del Saiyajin, exprimiendo todo fluido que se escapara de él.

-¡Mi interior, Son-kun…! ¡Usa más tus dedos! ¡Vamos úsalos mas! ¡Úsalos maaaaaas!-

Mei comento, recargando su rostro en contra de la pared, que gracias al destino no se estaba agrietando aun que siendo justos tampoco es como que Gokú buscara hacerlo, pues de lo contrario si lo haría, intentaba contenerse, de verdad lo intentaba, pero estaba a hora mismo tan perdido en el placer y la pasión del momento que su mente antes ingenua e inocente estaba nublándose por tantos estímulos que jamás había sentido antes, ni si quiera las demás veces que había hecho el amor con sus esposas, las mismas que a hora mismo estaban siendo castigadas por su lujuria desbordada.

 _-"¡Si esto sigue así, me voy a romper, simplemente me voy a romper!"-_ Mikoto pensaba, cuando otro fuerte gemido se escapo de su garganta por una nueva arremetida de los dedos derechos de su esposo que exploraban como dementes cada parte interna de su vagina húmeda y mojada.

De un momento a otro ya se encontraban en una nueva posición, siendo Kushina la que aun era castigada por Gokú, teniéndola recostada de lado sobre el piso mojado, sujetando con una de sus manos la pierna izquierda, levantándola y dejando a la vista como su sexo chocaba en contra de los testículos del guerrero que aguantaba lo mas que podía para venirse de nuevo, mas era inevitable incluso para un Saiyajin como él. Mei estaba de nuevo sobre la cara de Gokú, sitiando una vez más como la lengua de este invadía sus interiores, sin que dejara de envestir a Kushina como poseído.

-¡Tan intenso…! ¡Amo esto Gokú-kun, lo amo tanto…!- no podía contener sus palabras, solo esperando que nadie los escuchara, cosa que era muy evidente cuando la mayoría de la casa y las habitaciones tenían sellos para suprimir el sonido por lo que podían sentirse seguros de que alguien los escuchara, aun que tampoco era algo que les importaba mucho estando en esa situación actual.

-¡El interior de Kushina-chan se siente tan húmedo y suave…!- comento dejando de lamer la vagina de Mei la cual estaba besándose con Mikoto que se había incorporado a las acciones de la castaña, dejando que Gokú también degustara su sexo. -Me… ¡Me está exprimiendo!- apretó sus dientes y tenso sus músculos cuando no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Oooooooooh! ¡Me llenaaaaaaaas! ¡Aaaaaaaghh!- no lo pudo evitar, sintiendo como su interior se apretó aun mas para luego ser invadido por una descarga de cremosidad por parte de Gokú, que empujo lo más adentro que pudo, a la vez que su miembro continuo disparando varias veces más dentro del útero de Kushina que quedo con sus ojos hacia arriba sobre sus cuencas y su lengua colgando de sus labios. Su cuerpo se lleno de espasmos por el placer recibido, a la vez que su vientre intentaba acaparar todo el semen que habían vertido en este. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que Gokú lentamente fue retirarse de su esposa pelirroja, ambos jadeando, satisfechos por esa perversa y lasciva escena.

 _[Nota del autor: Creerán que soy un pervertido de primera al escribir esto y tienen razón, lo soy no lo niego jajaja, espero les guste, claro si también les agradan este tipo de cosas, en caso contrario lo siento compañeros jeje. Fin de nota.]_

El miembro de Gokú continuaba erecto, mientras, Kushina quedo recostada sobre el suelo del baño, aun recuperándose de ese fantástico orgasmo que el Siayajin le había dado. Mikoto se recostó en el suelo, siendo que Mei sobre ella, ambas abriendo sus piernas para el Son que se giro hacia donde estas estaban, una encima de la otra, quedando Mei frente a frente con Mikoto, ambas queriendo también sentir al guerrero azabache que se giro para quedar en frente de ellas. -Vamos Gokú-kun… Kushina ya tuvo su tiempo contigo, nosotras también queremos hacer el amor como se debe- Mikoto comento, abriendo su vagina para su esposo, el cual aun necesitado de mas no dudo en acercarse a sus otras dos esposas que le miraron con claro deseo.

-Date prisa, ponlo en donde quieras, amor- Mei le dio permiso, abriendo también sus pliegues ante los ojos negro brillante del Son, el cual procedió a colocar su miembro duro en medio de las dos, sin introducirse en ninguna.

-Quiero hacerlas sentir bien a las dos…- comento el Son, antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo, primero lento, para después ir agravando su movimiento de caderas en contra de los dos sexos femeninos, las cuales no dejaban de gemir al sentir como sus partes más sensibles eran estimuladas hábilmente.

-Mi estomago hormiguea…- Mei comento entre jadeos, cuando sintió como de repente Gokú acelero su ritmo, frenético, tomándola por su glúteos y apretándolos suavemente a la vez que sus dedos se hundían en la carne blanda y blanca de su mujer.

-¡Mas fuerte! ¡Mas!- Mikoto rogo al sentirse aun mas estimulada que antes, haciendo que Gokú ya no aguantara mas y se introdujera de un solo "golpe" en su interior, haciendo que un claro y húmedo gemido se escapara de su garganta. -¡Aaaaaaaagh!-

-Es muy cálido tu interior, Mikoto-chan…- el Son comento sin detenerse, moviéndose por toda la cavidad de Mikoto, a la vez que Mei era tratada por los dedos de su esposo, haciendo que ambas no dejara de gemir.

-¡Mi-Mis pechos!- chillo la Uchiha al ver como Mei comenzó a chuparlos y a jugar con ellos, haciéndole mucho más difícil la tarea de contenerse. -¡Mei…! No… La leche de Goten…- intento decir, amando la sensación que se creaba cuando la ex Mizukage succionaba su leche materna. Gokú cambio a hora a Mei, sorprendiéndola con tal acción, pero eso no hizo que dejara de chupar los duros pezones de la mujer de cabello azul oscuro que llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, se sintió aun mas estimulada que antes, cuando Gokú empezó a jugar con su clítoris, moviéndolo con un par de sus dedos. -¡Me voy a volver loca…! ¡Me voy a…! ¡Oooooohhh!- volvió a gemir, a la vez que Mei continuaba en lo suyo, todo esto mientras Gokú continuaba en su interior, golpeando sus partes más profundas.

-¡Eeaah!- se escucho cuando Mei dejo de chupar del pecho derecho de Mikoto, moviendo su lengua a lo largo de la aureola rosada de la mujer, para pasar a su pecho izquierdo, repitiendo la acción.

-¡Mi cuerpo está muy sensible…! ¡No puedo…! ¡No puedo aguantar…! ¡Mas!-

Gokú al escuchar los "lamentos" de Mikoto agravo sus propias envestidas, intensificándolas y aferrándose aun mas a ambas mujeres, saliendo de una para entrar a la otra de forma constante. Sus interiores ardían de deseo por el Saiyajin el cual también estaba a punto de volver a llegar a un nuevo clímax, cuando sintió por detrás el suave abrazo de Kushina que por fin se había recuperado después de su "momento" aposesionado. Beso de nuevo su cuello, llevando sus manos hacia sus pechos, apretando sus tetillas con especial malicia.

-Kushina-chan… Espera…- le pidió el guerrero al sentir como esa simple acción lo había puesto aun mas rígido que antes, haciendo que su pelvis y parte de su estomago chocara con un poco mas de fuerza en contra del trasero de Mei y Mikoto.

-Vamos Gokú-kun, dales lo que quieren… ¡Dales tu mejor ataque!- sin dejar de apretar las tetillas del guerrero Kushina introdujo su lengua en uno de los oídos del Son que al sentirse presionado, comenzó a envestir con una fuerza muy superior, no tanta como para lastimarlas pero si la suficiente para hacerlas delirar por las cascadas de estimulaciones constantes.

-¡Son-kun! ¡Son-kun!- -¡Gokú-kun! ¡Gokú-kun…!- tanto Mei como Mikoto clamaban al Son, que se miro abrumado cuando su miembro salía de una mujer para entrar en la otra, simplemente era demasiado incluso para él, que hacia chocar su carne en completa lujuria en contra de las entrepiernas de sus dos mujeres.

-¡Aquí viene de nuevo…!- al sentir como Kushina pellizco sus tetillas, Gokú ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Ooooh, Kami! ¡Oh Kami! ¡Dáselo a tu pervertida y apasionada esposa Gokúuuuuuu-kun!-

-¡Sooooooooon-kun!-

Mikoto y Mei exclamaron antes de sentirse justo y como Kushina, cuando Gokú buscando satisfacer a ambas mujeres se libero con fuerza en el vientre de Mikoto, haciendo que pasara lo mismo de antes al entregarle a la Uchiha un nuevo orgasmo alucinante. Lo mismo paso con Mei que pudo sentir como su interior se lleno del miembro del Son que continuo disparando su esencia en contra de su útero, hasta que se desbordaron ambos, alejándose el Son con una clara cara agotada y una Kushina sonriente al ver que el Son era un verdadero hombre que sin dudas siempre las iba a poder satisfacer y las iba a poder hacer sentirse verdaderas mujeres.

Mei continúo encima de Mikoto, descansando ambas por lo intenso que había sido eso, al menos hasta que la ex Mizukage se fue retirando lentamente de su amiga con el Sharingan. Por su parte el Son quedo sentado, jadeando por el sorprendente esfuerzo que había hecho, ya que haberse liberado varias veces sin dudas era cansado, incluso para un Saiyajin como él, aun que no quitaba lo bien que se sentía hacerlo.

-¿Soy yo o esto es más intenso que entrenar?- se pregunto así mismo, mirando como lentamente sus esposas se giraban hacia él. **-*Grrrrrr*-** su estomago volvió a rugir después del nuevo agotamiento físico. -Vaya hasta me había olvidado por completo que necesito comer- dijo haciéndolo reír un poco, pero antes de que se levantara su miembro de nuevo fue tomado por Kushina, la cual le miro dulcemente.

 _[Fin de escena lemon.]_

 _[Nota final del autor: Bueno espero les haya gustado este lemon mas intenso que de lo común, si quieren leer lemons así de intensos en el futuro díganmelo o si les gusto o no les gusto háganmelo saber también, solo que si es el caso no recurran a groserías o insultos, pues como ya lo dije, estos comentarios serán borrados de inmediato. Fin de nota.]_

-No creas que hemos terminado, Gokú-kun… Aun no estamos satisfechas- comento la Uzumaki, haciendo que el Son se percatara de las miradas lujuriosas que sus tres esposas tenían.

-¿Qué? Pero… Pero… Es-Esperen…- agito un poco sus manos mientras la sombra combinada de las mujeres le tapaban, listas para continuar. -¡Noooooooooo!- el grito fue tan intenso que anulo los sellos de supresión de sonido, escuchándose en la mayoría de la aldea.

-¿Al menos puedo comer antes de continuar?-

-¡No!-

Sin saberlo, al Son le esperaba un día, una tarde y una noche muy intensa, tanto que ni si quiera sus entrenamientos tan rigurosos lo iban hacer sudar tanto. Todo esto ante la imagen de aquel frasco "maldito" que Karin había llevado con el aroma experimental de Numero 21 la cual no imaginaba lo que su "perfume" había provocado.

* * *

 **Bueno mi gente, lamento haberme tardado mucho en subir el capitulo, he andado ocupado en mi trabajo como profesor de rancho y muy y apenas he podido actualizar mi otro fic. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo de conmemoración por el año que este fic lleva en esta página. Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron durante estos más de noventa capítulos gente, de corazón gracias. De nuevo espero les haya gustado y también espero leerlos en los comentarios para saber sus impresiones, sean buenas o malas solo que tengan en cuenta que no tolerare los insultos o groserías. Suerte, su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Nos vemos en "Los Ninjas Son 2: The Kaguya's Relics" próximamente.**

 _[OST Recomendado: "Galactic Great Desicive Battle" - /watch?v=MZVHf3WLneA.]_

*Diálogos aleatorios*

-¡Este mundo! ¡Todo este mundo perecerá! ¡Todos se van a ir al infierno! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-¡Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-Deberás tomar una decisión muy difícil chico... Matarlo o intentar salvarlo-

-¡¿Por qué...?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-¿Así que Erza...? Rindete...- **-*¡SHUUUUUUUUUURRRRTT!*-** -¡Ante el poder del hielo jajajajajaja!-

-El es un... Un... ¡¿Saiyajin?!-

-Kaguya...- -Cu-Cumber-

-¡El único que acabara con Kakarotto seré yo, nadie más!- -Eres basura, no mereces ser llamado Saiyajin-

-¡No es lo que piensas, Naruko-chan...! ¡Yo...!- -¿Por qué, Gohan-kun?-

-Esta espada es la más poderosa jamás creada y la usare para matarte, Son Gokú-

-Ellos fueron un clan que podía usar el Ki… A hora mismo están casi extintos-

-¡¿Ustedes son los guerreros de la aldea de la hoja?! ¡Por favor, peleen contra mí, se los pido!-

-Algo grave está a punto de pasar… Puedo sentirlo-

-Con su Sharingan, solo es cuestión de tiempo que me apodere de ese cuerpo tan poderoso-

-¿Realmente estamos a salvo?- -No-

-¿Qué es el dolor? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo en este mundo podrido? ¿Qué es la paz misma?-

-¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!- -Caída a todos, a este mundo y a ti mismo, Gohan- -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **-*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*-**

 _[Fin de OST anterior.]_


End file.
